


Buwanang Dalaw

by IRGayShark



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 155
Words: 472,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRGayShark/pseuds/IRGayShark
Summary: Si Seulgi yung boss na strait-laced, super serious, di ngumingiti, all business. Samantalang si Irene yung tipo ng empleyado na tinatapos agad ang trabaho para may time pumetiks, honda lagi kahit kailangan ng OT, at dalawang oras kung mag-lunch.Di talaga sila compatible..sa professional setting.Pero ano kaya ang mga mangyayari sa monthly "team building" outings ng company nila?
Relationships: Jenlisa - Relationship, saeri - Relationship, seulrene - Relationship, wensé
Comments: 75
Kudos: 277





	1. NIGHT ONE - PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> guys, wag nyo akong awayin. First time ko maglabas ng gantong klase ng sulat.
> 
> I'll try to update everyday as long as may oras magsulat sa trabaho.
> 
> Sana pasok sa trip nyo kung ano man itong nailabas ng utak ko.
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and violent reactions are welcome! :D

"Fuck, Marry, Kill. Yung ex mong si Sunmi, yung barista sa starbucks sa baba ng building na binibigyan ka ng libreng kape, or yung ate sa mailing department ng building na parating ang lagkit ng tingin sayo?"

Aligagang binaba ni Seulgi yung San Mig Light na hawak nya sabay lingon sa bestfriend nyang si Wendy na nakangiti lang sa kanya ng mapang-asar.

“Baka nakakalimutan mong boss mo padin ako at company outing to?” Sigaw nya.

“Grabe ka naman. Ang KJ mo. Wala tayo sa office, ang point ng team outing na to eh para magsaya tayo tsaka para makita ng mga empleyado mo na tao ka at hindi robot. Which reminds me, I was gonna ask you to try and at least speak to everyone here at least once this weekend”

“Alam mo namang mahina ako dyan. Hindi rin naman masama yung may level sila ng respect sa boss nila. Di katulad mo. Bastos.”

“I know. Pero di respect yung meron sila sayo, Slug. Intimidated yang mga yan. Wala naman mawawala sayo kung ipapakita mo sa kanila yung human side mo. Kwela ka kaya. Feeling ko makaka-vibes mo sila. Malaking tulong yung maganda ang samahan ng mga tao sa isang company.”

“Wan, I’m trying. Awkward lang talaga siguro akong tao.”

“Alam ko na. Bakit hindi mo i-try ikwento sa kanila yung problema mo? Baka makatulong sila sayo atsaka magandang way yun para mabawasan yung pagiging intimidated nila sayo."

"Madami akong problema, Wendy. Alin dun?"

“Diba ilang linggo ng may mga panty na sumusulpot sa condo mo?”

Sagot ni Wendy. Na medyo napalakas pa yata dahil kitang-kita ni Seulgi kung paano natapilok sa gulat yung isa nilang kasama na si Yeri.

Sakto kasing dumaan sa harap nila. “Ano daw? Panty?” Bulong nito ng medyo nakakunot ang noo.

Ramdam ni Seulgi ng malala yung pag-twitch ng mata nya sa hindi maintindihang emosyon lalo na nung nakita nyang ngumisi yung empleyado nya bago tumakbo papunta sa iba pa nilang ka-trabaho na masayang nag-iinuman sa isang lamesa sa tabi ng swimming pool.

 _Ano nga ba ulit yung trabaho ng batang yun sa office namin? gawin ko kayang CCTV? Una sa balita eh. I_ sip nya habang nagpe-facepalm sa kamalasang dulot ng bunganga ng best friend nya.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Guys! Guys! Mukhang matinik yata si boss SeulPogi! Narinig kong may sinasabi si boss SeunGwapo na laging may random panty sa condo niya eh.” Hulas na balita ni Yeri. Di pa nakaka-upo at nang-agaw ng shot ni Joy.

“Tangina mo ka Yeri ampanget ng nickname mo sa kanila di ka naman sobrang obvious? Sumbong kaya kita kay boss Wendy?” Sagot ni Joy na may halong pagmumukmok dahil sa hindi nainom na alak.

“Napaka chismosa nitong taong to. Nag-CR ka lang may panibago ka nanamang nasagap sila boss pa napagtripan mo.” Sagot ni Lisa habang nagbubuhos ng sunod na tagay.

“Umayos ka Lalisa! Mamaya ka na magsalita! Pag yang tagay na yan sobra panigurado sasaktan ka nanaman ni Jennie!” Singit naman ni Jisoo. Kinilabutan naman si Lisa. Kunot-noong nag focus sa ginagawa at makaraan ay dahan-dahang iniabot sa kaharap ang bagong buhos na shot ng tequila. Sakto. Walang mintis. Umirap naman agad si Jennie pagkatapos i-confirm na sakto nga.

"Wow. Salamat sa effort Lisa. Galing mo mag-tagay thank you talaga." Bulong ni Lisa sa sarili. Dahilan para kurutin sya sa kamay ni Jennie. "Alangya! Ikaw ba kausap ko? Bakit ganyan ka maka-react?"

Walang pumansin sa bangayan nila. Sanay na ang lahat.

“Baka naman P-A-R-T-Y by Girls' Generation yung sinabi ni boss Wendy tapos nabingi ka lang? I don’t think boss Seulgi is the type who would do that sort of thing.” Sagot ni Rosé na busy sa pamumulutan.

Nagkibit-balikat si Yeri at lumingon sa direksyon ng dalawang amo nila na nagtutulakan sa swimming pool. Takang-taka talaga sya kung paano naging close yung dalawang yun sa isa’t-isa bilang sobrang magkaiba yung ugali nila.

“Please don’t make up stories, Yeri. Sayang naman kung malalaman ni boss Wendy na ganyan yung mga pinagsasabi mo. Baka di na magdala yun ng pastries sa office. Sige ka, iiyak si Rosie. Kaya ba ng konsensya mo na ikaw ang dahilan nun?” Singit ni Jennie pagkatapos i-shot yung Tequila ng dire-diretso. Walang lemon walang asin. Lasinggera yatang tunay. Inabot nya yung shot glass kay Lisa na nakatulala lang sa kanya. “Bitch, are you drunk? Eto na yung shot glass ano ka ba? Nagandahan ka nanaman sakin?” Pang-aasar nya.

Kumukurap-kurap lang si Lisa. Di pa yata matatauhan kung hindi sya binatukan ni Jisoo na sunod na dapat sa tagay.

“Aray ko, puta ka. Teka lang kasi! Uhaw na uhaw?” Hinablot nya ang shot glass at akmang magbubuhos ulit nang biglang nabilaukan si Rosé sa kinakain nyang Mang Juan.

“Huy, okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Joy habang hinihimas yung likod ng kaibigan.

“Papalapit sila boss” Sagot ni Rosé na balot ng pinaghalong takot at kilig. Paano ba naman eh si Wendy nakangiti sa kanila habang si Seulgi poker face lang.

“Hmm. May pagka-cute din si boss Seulgi noh? parang ang lambot ng cheeks.” Bulong ni Joy kay Yeri.

“Tanga edi sige try mong kurutin yung cheeks para malaman natin kung totoo yang theory mo." Sagot naman ng isa.

Na-tense na silang lahat. Kahit nasa company outing sila at pwede naman mag-inom. Yung mukha kasi ng boss nila eh parang nagd-disapprove sa kalokohan nila. _Professionalism test lang yata ang lahat. Shet._ Isip ng bawat isa _._

“Hey everyone!” Bungad ni Wendy. “Mind if we join you guys? It was getting boring talking between the two of us.”

“Sure boss! No problem! Come sit! Do you want some Mang Juan? Or other chips? Guys ano pang iba nating chips? May cheetos pa ba tayo dyan? May chicken din boss! Bigyan nyo si boss! Here po, you can sit here boss Wendy hihi." Sabat ni Rosé sabay tulak sa katabi nyang si Joy paalis ng upuan.

“Pota naman kanina nyo pa ako inaapi! Inagawan ako ni Yeri ng shot pati upuan ko kukunin nyo din?” reklamo nito, na ikinatawa naman ni Wendy.

“Hey, it’s no problem. We’ll just grab another couple of chairs nalang may extras naman. Seul help me out."

Lumakad ang dalawa papunta sa mga upuang magkakapatong. Walang humihinga sa mga empleyado nila. Pinapanood lang silang kumuha ng monoblock. Makaraan ang ilang sandali ay bigla naman tumawa si Jisoo. Lumingon ang lahat sa kanya. “Tangina anyare? Makikipag-inom ba sila satin? Baka atakihin sa puso si Chip dito eh crush na crush pa naman nyan si boss Wendy!"

"Ohmygod! Shut up Jisoo, baka marinig ka nila what am I supposed to do if that happens?"

"If what happens, Rosie?" Biglang tanong ni Wendy na nasa likuran lang pala nya.

"MAMA! AHHHHHHHH!" Tili ni Rosé. May kasamang tabig sa lamesa na ikinahulog naman ng tequila.

"Lah shet yung aLAAAAK!" Entry naman ni Yeri. #Priorities.

Parang slow-mo na pinanuod nilang kalmado na sinalo ng isang kamay ni Seulgi ang nahuhulog na bote ng tequila at ibinalik sa lamesa. Natulala nalang sila lahat.

"Galing naman nun Slug! Saang pelikula mo napulot?" Pangaasar ni Wendy. "Hoy! bakit ang pikon mo?" Dugtong nya habang hinihimas ang braso na sinapak ni Seulgi.

"Dami mong alam." Sagot ni Seulgi with matching busangot. Umiling nalang si Wendy at pumwesto na sa tabi ni Rosé na walang nagawa kundi sumubo nalang ng sumubo ng pulutang chooks to go nang dahil sa kilig.

Lumingap si Seulgi. Naghanap kung saan ilalagay ang upuan na bitbit. Kinalabit sya ni Lisa at sumenyas na tabi nalang sila.

"Hoy Jisoo umusog ka! Kung makaupo akala mo may lawit eh! Bukaka pa more!" Sambit nito. Sumimangot lang si Jisoo at pinakyu si Lisa pero umurong din naman.

"Dito ka na boss kasya pa kayo diyan. Tulak nalang natin si Yeri sa pool para may space pag nasikipan ka."

"Hmp. Di nyo lang tanggap na mas maganda ako sa inyong lahat mga peasants."

Di naman napigilan ni Seulgi na mapangiti sa sinabi ni Yeri. Nagulat ang lahat at tumitig sa kanya.

"Uhhh. Hi?"

"Luh marunong ka pala ngumiti boss? Kala namin naka-off yung smile settings mo." Gulat na sabi ni Joy.

"Uhhm..Yeah. Sorry about that..Wendy tells me na akala nyo daw masungit ako or something..pasensya na..di lang talaga ako sanay makihalubilo sa mga tao."

"Okay lang yan boss! Magiging komportable ka din samin in no time! Step 1! Inuman! Shot mo na boss!" Sabi ni Yeri. Nakangiti. Excited. Curious naman kasi talaga silang lahat sa Company President nila na daig pa ang baul ni lola sa pagiging mysterious. At dahil walang may lakas ng loob na maunang mag feeling close sya nalang ang magvo-volunteer.

Ininom naman ni Seulgi ang shot na iniabot ni Lisa sa kanya. Pilit ang ngiti pagkatapos. Ilang padin.

"Boss ipaglalabas ka nalang namin ulit ng beer. Mukhang mawawalan kaming lahat ng trabaho pag tinamaan ka sa iniinom namin eh." Alok ni Joy. Naawa yata sa itsurahan ni Seulgi pagkatapos mag-shot.

"No, Joy. She'll be alright. Hayaan mo lang sya kaya nya yan trust me." Sagot ni Wendy na may halong kindat sa matalik na kaibigan. "Right Slug?"

Tumango naman si Seulgi at nag ok sign sa kanila. "Kaya ko guys..it's just been a while since I last had a drink na hindi beer. Don't worry, I'll manage."

"She'll manage naman daw pala, Joy eh! Wala ka pala! Ina-underestimate mo boss mo. Kaltasan nyo nga ng sahod to boss!" Kantyaw ni Jisoo.

Binato sya ng buto ng manok ni Joy. "Tangina mo manahimik ka hoy! May anak akong binubuhay! Animal ka!"

"Oh? I didn't know you have a kid na pala, Joy. How old are they?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Naku patay na di na titigil yan." Bulong ni Jennie.

"Ay boss! Ohmygahd ang cute cute cute ng anak ko. Her name is Haetnim and sobrang mahal na mahal ko sya. She's 3 this year."

"You have any pictures?" Napukaw nadin ang atensyon ni Wendy.

"Gatong din tong si boss Seungwapo eh." Sabi naman ni Yeri.

Nilabas naman ni Joy ang cellphone nya at excited na binuksan ang gallery. Ready na ready para ipagyabang ang baby nya. "Ito sya oh! bigay sya sakin ng TOTGA ko. Kala ko nga dati di ko makukuhang mahalin si Haetnim after namin maghiwalay ni Sungjae pero mygahd blessing talaga sya she makes me so happy nowadays!"

Excited na dumukwang ang President at VP sa cellphone ni Joy. Humalakhak naman ang lahat ng makita yung mga reaction nila sa picture.

"Ahhhhh. Cute nga naman pala talaga. Maltese?" sabi ni Seulgi. Nagkakamot ng batok dahil nag-expect sya. Samantalang si Wendy nakitawa nalang at ininom na ang shot niya.

"Yes boss. Maltese po sya. She walks like she's Miss Korea pa nga eh. Nagmana sakin sa self-confidence." Pagyayabang ni Joy with matching hairflip na sumampal naman kay Yeri.

"Oh tumigil ka na baka lalo lang ma-awkward yang si boss Seulgi satin kakadada mo tungkol sa aso mo." Sambit ni Yeri. "Shot mo na bes."

"Ano bang klaseng ikot meron tong inuman na to bakit ako nanaman?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Boba ka yata eh! Akala ko ba inagawan ka ni Yeri kanina? Dalawa sayo tanga inumin mo na yan. Para mabigyan na si Ruby Jane." Sagot ng dakilang tanggero. "Aray! wag ka nga mangurot! Liit liit napaka bayolente amputspa. Ang layo ko na nga sayo, ako padin target mo! Pangalawa mo na yan ha!" Dugtong nya matapos sunggaban ni Jennie ng kurot sa braso.

"Isa pang Ruby Jane mo dyan lulunurin na talaga kita." Banta ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"Hayaan nyo lang yan sila boss Wendy, ganyan talaga sila mag-usap. Laging magka-away. Kakalma din yan." Tugon ni Rosé sa mukha ni Wendy na takang-taka sa mga pangyayari.

"Pero oo nga, speaking of pera! Nasaan na ba si Irene? Bitch yun. Talkshit ata. Susunod daw sya eh magha-hatinggabi na wala padin." Sambit ni Jennie habang naglalabas ng cellphone. Tumayo muna sya at umalis para tawagan ang nawawalang kaibigan.

"Irene? Accountant Irene?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Yes boss. Nagsabi syang susunod nalang daw sya eh. May pupuntahan lang daw sya saglit." Sabi naman ni Lisa habang pasimpleng inaabot yung balat ng thigh part na nakatabi sa plato ni Rosé. Kaso napansin sya at pinandilatan ng mata ng dalaga na ikinatawa naman ni Jisoo.

"Ahhhh di ko alam na close din pala kayo sa kanya."

"Yes po boss. Actually matagal na po kami lahat magkakakilala. I hope you don't mind having a group of college buddies sa company nyo. Maayos naman po kami pag nasa office. Di lang namin mapalagpas yung opportunity nung nasabi ni Joy na kailangan pa ng mga tao sa napasukan nya. Di naman po kami masasamang loob pramis." Paliwanag ni Jisoo.

"It's more than okay actually. At least Seulgi and I won't have to worry na hindi magkakasundo yung mga employees namin." Tugon ni Wendy. Tatango-tango lang si Seulgi sa tabi nito.

"Wendy's right. Office harmony and all that jazz. It was one of the things na pinroblema talaga namin ni Wendy when we first started a couple months ago, kaya when we found Joy we thought to ask her if she knew anyone else na we could hire. Atsaka di naman kayo lahat makakapasa sa interviews niyo if we didn't trust you enough. I just hope all this will translate to good things for the company din."

"Of course boss. We'll work hard for you both! Fighting!" ma-dramang sigaw ni Rosé with matching pagtayo at fist pump.

Tumawa yung dalawa.

"That's great to hear, Rosie. Let's start by you guys not calling us 'boss' anymore. Makes Seulgi and I uncomfortable sa totoo lang. We're not much older than you guys. First name basis tayo lahat dito." Ngiti ni Wendy. Nanglambot naman ang tuhod ni Rosé kaya umupo nalang sya ulit.

"Naku, mahirap po yata yan. Sanay na kaming lahat sa boss na tawag sa inyo. We'll try though. No promises."

"That's good enough for me. We'll work on your 'po' from there." Tawa ni Wendy.

"Kilig ka na nyan Chip!" Biglang kantyaw ni Yeri.

Tumatawang lumingon si Wendy sa kanya. "Am I missing something here?"

Si Rosé naman ay pasimpleng sumesenyas kay Yeri mula sa likod ni Wendy na itikom na nya ang bibig nya.

"Deh. Wala yun. Rosie just really likes yung mga dala nyo na baked goods nung mga nakaraang araw." Ngisi ni Yeri. Bumuntong hininga nalang si Rosé at dismayadong kumuha ng isa nanamang pack ng Chicharon ni Mang Juan.

"Really? That's great! I make those myself. Laging sobra and sawa na si Seulgi sa mga stress baked pastries ko so I thought to share. Glad to know na patok sa office." Pag-amin ni Wendy.

"Awow baker naman pala si boss naks naman." Comment ni Yeri habang taas baba ang kilay papunta sa direction ni Rosé na kilig na kilig na sa mga rebelasyon.

"Excuse me lang po mga boss pero putangina naman Ruby Jane! Nasaan na yung shot glass? Bakit parang ang tagal naman yata? Anong orasyon ba ginagawa mo dyan?!?" Bulyaw ni Jisoo papunta sa direction ni Jennie na dumudutdot padin sa cellphone nya.

"Teka lang! Atat ka! Bwiset! Diyan ka muna uminom sa bote di ko ma-contact si Irene!"

"Balik mo muna dito yung shot glass! Langya naman! Boss padin natin yung kainuman di pwede dugyot ano ka ba!" Sabat ni Lisa. Padabog na lumapit si Jennie at tinungga yung alak tapos sinampal niya yung shot glass kay Lisa. "Oh ayan puta di makapag-intay nakaka-asar." Busangot nito.

"Nasaan na ba kasi si Madam? Bakit di mo ma-contact?" Tanong naman ni Joy.

"Malay ko dun. Naka off yata yung phone. Baka nagda-drive or---"

Di na natuloy ni Jennie yung sasabihin nya dahil nagulat silang lahat sa busina na bumasag sa katahimikan ng gabi.

"AY! KABAYO!" Sigaw ni Lisa.

"AY! PUKE NG KAPITBAHAY!" Galing kay Yeri.

"Guys tulong. Nalunok ko ng buo yung chicken." Nauubong salita ni Rosé. Alalang-alala naman na inabutan sya ng tubig ni Wendy. Dahilan para lalo syang maubo. "Ay. Ahm. Wala na oks na ako boss salamat sa water."

"ANDITO NA AKO MGA HANGAL! PAKIBUKAS YUNG GATE IPAPASOK KO SI JOY! MAY NAKASULAT NA NO PARKING SIGN SA HARAP EH. KANINO YUNG DALAWANG AUTO? PWEDS BA MAKI-THREESOME YUNG SASAKYAN KO DYAN?" Dinig nilang sigaw galing sa labas ng gate ng private pool na tinutuluyan nila.

"Joy?" Takang tanong ni Wendy.

"Three..some..ng sasakyan.." Ulit ni Seulgi.

"Yeh. Joy ang pangalan ng sasakyan nya. Para daw she can 'Park' Joy. Akala nya yata natutuwa ako." Paliwanag ni original Joy.

"Sorry po. Medyo may pagka sira-ulo yung accountant nyo. Wag po sana kayong magugulat sa tunay nyang anyo." Sabi naman ni Jisoo sa gitna ng hindi mapigilang pagtawa.

"Mukhang magsisimula na ang tunay na party. NANDITO NA SI MADAAAAAAAM!" Excited na sigaw ng nagtatatalon na si Yeri.

Nagkatinginan naman ang dalawang boss. Nag set up sila ng team building kuno pero mukhang sila yata ang alay ngayong gabi.


	2. NIGHT ONE - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eto na yung pangalawang chapter. Sorry talaga kung ampanget ng gawa. Sabihan nyo lang ako kung gusto niyong itigil ko na to.
> 
> Enjoy!

"TUMULONG NAMAN KAYO! GRABE HA! NAPAKARAMING PINABILI BUHAT NA NGA LANG AMBAG DI PA MAGAWA!" Reklamo ni Irene habang nilalabas ang lahat ng mga pinamiling grocery mula sa trunk ng sasakyan. Sumunod naman ang mga kaibigan nya, kanya-kanyang kuha ng plastic para dalhin sa dapat paglagyan.

Naiwan si Wendy at Seulgi sa lamesa, ino-obserbahan ang lahat.

"I guess this explains why ang efficient nila sa office. They know each other so well medyo nakakainggit." Comment ni Wendy.

"Hmm..I don't want to sound like I'm admitting defeat pero mukhang magandang idea nga yung mag team building tayo." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Ha! Sige. I'll hold off on saying I told you so and just be happy na you're up to socializing yourself again."

"Jury's still out but they seem like a fun group. I think It'll be great."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"YERI MAGIINGAT KA SA DALA MO ALAK YAN!"

"Hoy Irene! yung bunganga mo napaka-ingay hindi ka na nahiya! Nandyan sila boss!" Saway ni Jennie.

"Weh? Shet sorry naman. Di nyo sinabi sakin na kasama pala sila akala ko tayo-tayo lang."

"Sis okay ka lang? Sa tingin mo kanino yung Benz diyan sa garahe? Kay Lisa? Nagsiksikan lang kaya kaming anim sa adventure ni Jisoo. Atsaka sila boss yung nag-aya. Para namang di mo alam na wala satin ang may afford ng dalawang gabi sa gantong lugar.”

"Actually…"

"Oo na teh ikaw na mayaman acknowledged na namin." Pambababara ni Jennie with matching eyeroll. Tumawa nalang si Irene at naglakad papunta sa lamesa.

"Good evening po boss Seulgi, boss Wendy. Kamusta naman gabi nyo? Pagpasensyahan nyo na yung ingay ko kanina. Akala ko sila Jen lang kasama ko." Bati nya sa dalawang nakaupo. Nginitian sya ng mga ito.

"Ayos lang naman kami, Irene. Wag ka masyado mailang na nandito kami happy happy lang tayo dito. Di mo naman kami boss sa labas ng office." Sagot ni Wendy.

Ngumiti naman si Irene ng maluwang at tumango. "Sige. Sabi nyo yan ha..TARA NA GUYS! ANG TAGAL NYO! HAHABOL NA AKO HA!" Muli nyang sigaw. Kinuha nya ang napabayaang bote ng tequila, nag-pour ng kalahati sa empty na baso ng coke ni Rosé at tinungga.

"Holy shit." Bulong ni Seulgi. Nanglaki ang mata at hindi alam kung mai-impress or matatakot para sa atay ng accountant nya.

"Uh..maybe not too much?" Comment ni Wendy.

"Ayos lang Seungwapo! Kaya ko to! Don't worry, pinatanggal ko na yung liver ko para walang tatamaan pag nagwalwal ako." Sabi ni Irene habang pinupunasan ng sleeve ang bibig.

"Uhhhh pwede ba yun?"

"Syempre hinde. Tanga ba u? Edi na-deads ako pag ginawa ko yun." Sabay walk-out.

Naiwan si Seulgi at Wendy na nakatitig sa kanya.

"What the fuck just happened? Did she just call me something like Seungwapo?" Sabi ni Wendy. Humarap sya kay Seulgi para magtanong pero natagpuan nyang nakapatong na yung ulo ng bestfriend nya sa lamesa. "Hey, you alright? Drunk already?" Tanong niya ulit.

Umiiling-iling lang si Seulgi. Hindi padin nagtataas ng ulo.

"Ayos ka lang ba?"

Nag thumbs up si Seulgi sa kanya. May sinasabi na di nya marinig kaya tumungo sya at nilapit ang tenga dito. Tumatawa lang pala ang mokong.

"Holy shit that was amazing ohmygod." Times infinity ulit ulit lang na bulong ni Seulgi.

"What happened to you?"

"Ewan. I don't know why I'm laughing so hard. Nagmental breakdown na yata ako. My brain can't deal with seeing our employees being like this."

Natawa si Wendy, "I get you. Damn, I think nakalimutan ko huminga when Irene drank that thing like it was nothing."

"Gwapo ka daw! That's a lie." Hagikgik ni Seulgi.

Tinapik-tapik ni Wendy yung likod ng best friend nya habang tumatawa sila ng biglang nag-angat ng ulo si Seulgi.

"Oh shit. Really Seulgi?" Sabi ni Wendy. Umiiyak na kasi yung kasama nya. Tinampal lang sya nito sa braso habang pinupusan ang luha.

"Shut up." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"HALA! BOSS WENDY BAKIT UMIIYAK SI BOSS SEULGI?!?"

Si Yeri nanaman ang unang nakapansin. Lalo tuloy humagulgol si Seulgi. _Gawin ko na talagang official CCTV ng office to. Why is it always her?_

Napukaw na ang attention ng lahat na paisa-isa nang bumabalik sa kanya-kanyang pwesto. Bukod kay Lisa at Jisoo na nakatayo sa tabi ng grill at fini-figure out pa kung paano mag-iihaw ng pinamili ni Irene na liempo ng hindi sila mauusukan.

"Omg! Are you okay boss? What happened?" Alalang tanong ni Rosé. Kumuha sya ng bote ng tubig at iniabot. "Here po, have some water muna."

"Ikuha nyo nga ng tissue si boss! Ang dugyot pala natin kanina, kalahati na yung bote ng Cuervo wala pala tayong tissue." Sagot naman ni Joy.

Dumating si Jennie na may hawak na toilet roll.

"Ano yan bakit pang pwet? Wala bang naka-box?" Natatawang reklamo ni Yeri.

"Shut up Yeri. You think I didn't complain about this already? Naka-sale daw ng tig-50 yung sampung roll sabi ni Irene kaya ito nalang binili nya." Katwiran ni Jennie. Inabot nya ang isang roll kay Seulgi na mukha namang nahimasmasan na ng slight.

"What happened po ba?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"It's nothing bad, I promise. Sorry I made you guys worry." Humingi ng pasensya si Seulgi habang nagpupunas ng luha.

"Seulgi cries when she laughs too much." Sumbong ni Wendy ng nakangiti.

"Weh? Ay ang cute naman. Sino nagpatawa sayo, Seulpogi?" Sabat ni Irene na kakabalik lang mula sa paghihiwa ng sahog sa sawsawan.

Kanya-kanyang iwas na ng tingin yung mga kaibigan nya. Siniko pa sya ni Jennie.

"Bakit ba? Totoo namang pogi si boss ah!" Banat ulit ni Irene. Namula naman si Seulgi dahil sa sinabi ng accountant.

"Baka umiyak na ng tuluyan yang si boss dahil sa pinagsasabi mo! Mahiya ka nga huy!" Kamot-ulong pagsaway ulit ni Jennie sa kaibigan. Di pa kasi nakaka-isang oras mula ng dumating si Irene pero stressed na agad sya sa paglilinis ng kalat. Talaga nga naman.

"Sabi nila happy happy lang daw tayo dito, di ko daw sila boss..Ano bang gusto mo gawin ko? Basta tropa sila sa labas ng office yun na yun. Kaya nyo naman makisabay diba?" Tanong ni Irene sa dalawa.

"Uhmm..yeah of course! Why not? We did say that nga naman." Pag sang-ayon ni Wendy.

"Nice! Orayt! Game na tayo. Ubusin na muna natin yung tequila. Bukas ng gabi na natin ilabas yung ibang alak. Sayang naman..Dalhin nyo nalang yang grill dito Lisa, Jisoo! Bahala nang mausukan!" Pag-aya ni Irene.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, naka pwesto na sila lahat ng maayos. Magkakatabi sila Wendy, Rosé, Irene, at Seulgi samantalang nasa harap naman nila at nakatalikod sa pool sina Lisa, Yeri, Joy, at Jisoo. Si Jennie ang natokang umupo sa ulo ng lamesa malapit sa grill dahil siya lang ang marunong mag-ihaw ng walang hilaw o sunog.

"G na! Lisa tagay ka ulit. Pakaliwa ang ikot ha. Ikaw na una." Request ni Irene. Tumango si Lisa at kinuha na ang shot glass. Buhos ng isa para sa sarili, inom, buhos ulit tapos abot sa nasa kaliwa nya na si Jennie.

At dun na nagsimula.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"LET'S KILL THIS LOVE!"

"Hiyang-hiya naman kami sayo Lisa. Kanina pa baboy na baboy yung Blackpink eh. Kantahin mo na din yung Boombayah para full set na!" Reklamo ni Jisoo.

"Alam mo basher ka! Dun ka na nga! Wala naman nagsabi sayong makinig ka!"

"Tanga ka ba? Lakas lakas ng boses mo diyan paanong di ko maririnig?"

"Ewan ko sayo! Next song na!"

Nagtawanan sila lahat pagkasimula ng tugtog. "Ampota! Kanino yung 'Isang Linggong Pag-Ibig'? Parang tanga"

"SAKIN YAN! AKIN YAN! TEKA! PAKI-PAUSE! AAHON LANG AKO!" Sigaw ni Joy galing sa pool kung saan sya nakikipaglaro ng hanapan ng piso with Seulgi.

"LUNES! NANG TAYO'Y NAGKAKILALAAAAAAAA!" Buong pusong pagkanta ni Joy nang mahawakan ang mikropono. Nakikanta naman si Seulgi mula sa pool with matching pagkumpas pa ng kamay.

"Lasing na ba si boss Seulgi? Ang gulo na nya eh." Tanong ni Yeri.

Nagkibit-balikat si Wendy, "Humina na yung tolerance ni Seulgi believe it or not. When we were in college grabe din magwalwal yan. Aalis ng unit namin, may dalang notebook pupunta daw sa study group pero uuwing amoy alak at walang sulat yung notebook." Kwento ni Wendy, "tropa na tingin nya sa inyo though. Nakikigulo na eh. Achievement unlocked nyo na yan." Biro nito.

"Ayos! Tumabi ka dyan boss Seulgi! Mag cannonball ako!" Sigaw ni Yeri habang tumatakbo papunta sa pool. Di yata sya narinig ni Seulgi kaya nagkatamaan sila at sabay na lumubog. Nag resurface silang nagtatawanan.

"Ewan ko ba sa lalaking yun! Takot sa lahat ng bagay na di naman nakakatakot pero siya pala yung multo." Reklamo ni Joy kay Rosé pagkatapos niyang kumanta.

"Naku, swerte din yung bwisit na ex mong yun nung ghinost ka. Kung nagpakita pa samin yan para magpaliwanag baka umiyak siya kay Jennie. Tingin palang kaya ka ng hiwain." Sagot ni Irene.

Tumango ang mga magkakaibigan tapos lumingon kay Jennie na wala nang matang nakikipaglaban sa usok ng grill nila, maluto lang yung nagiisang inihaw na bangus na request ni Rosé.

"Ikaw lang ang straight dito bukod kila boss. Appreciate mo naman na pinipilit namin intindihin yung mga het issues mo!" Banat ni Yeri mula sa pool. Pinakyu sya ni Joy.

"Who said Seulgi and I are straight though?" Nakangising banat ni Wendy.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH SHET! MAY PAG-ASA KA NGA CHIP! GORA MO NA YAN BAKLA!" Sigaw ni Irene habang pinapalo sa likod si Rosé na nabilaukan nanaman sa kinakain.

Naghalakhakan sila nang makitang namula ng sobra ang dalaga.

"Ate Irene! ano ka baaaaaaa" Reklamo ni Rosé. Mangiyak-ngiyak na.

"Hey, no worries. Happy crushes happen sa office. If it helps, I think it's cute." Sagot ni Wendy. Nag-excuse naman si Rosé para mag CR. Aalisin daw nya yung pula ng mukha nya.

"May jowa ka ba boss?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Seulgi na kababalik lang kasama ni Yeri galing sa pagsu-swimming. Kasalukuyang nakadukwang si Jisoo sa lamesa at pilit na ibinabalik ang shot glass kay Lisa na busy naman sa pasimpleng panunuod kay Jennie na kumakanta na ng 'Solo' habang nagbabaligtad ng isda.

Sasagot na sana si Seulgi nang biglang magsalita ulit si Jisoo. "Hoy Kuto! Ano na? Hindi pa luto yung bangus ni Chip. Mamaya mo na tunawin sa titig yang si Jennie magtagay ka muna!"

Nagulat si Lisa at dali-daling kinuha ang shot glass. Pilit na ishinu-shoot sa baso yung tagay ni Seulgi habang iniiwasan yung mikroponong ipinapalo sa kanya ni Jennie.

"Yung totoo? Umamin ka na kung crush mo akong hinayupak ka! Para masabi ko sayo ng harapan kung gaano kita hindi ka-type!" Sigaw ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"Aray! teka muna! Ibubuhos ko muna to! Mamaya mo na ako hatawin!" Reklamo ni Lisa. Tumigil naman si Jennie at sumenyas sa baso. Nang mairaos na ang tagay ay bumalik na sya ulit sa pagpalo kay Lisa.

Kinuha na ni Seulgi ang shot glass. Hinalo ng saglit ang laman at ininom. Binalik nya yung baso kay Lisa bago sumagot. "Wala akong girlfriend ngayon eh. Not really looking din. Na-busy na sa trabaho." Sagot niya sa tanong ni Jisoo.

"Sayang naman yung kapogian mo kung di mo gagamitin boss." Komento ni Irene.

"Maka-comment tong si Madam. Bakit? Nag-oofer ka bang magpagamit?" Pang-aasar ni Yeri.

"Alam mo issue kang pagong ka! Bawal maki-simpatya?" Sagot ni Irene.

Natatawa namang umawat si Wendy sa dalawa. "I'm pretty sure kahit may mag offer eh di papatol si Seulgi. Wala yang time! Sa office na nga yan natutulog minsan eh!"

"Kaya pala may shower yung banyo ng office mo." Gulat na sabi ni Lisa habang nakaturo kay Seulgi.

"Luh pano mo alam? Wala namang ibang pumapasok dun other than Wendy"

"Ahhhh boss..ano kasi..eh kasi nung minsang nasa business trip kayo..eh sira yung mga banyo sa floor natin..alam mo naman..ano kasi eh..kailangan..eh hindi naman naka-lock office nyo.." Utal-utal na paliwanag ni Lisa.

"Tangina. Yaks. Ang baboy mo Lisa! Sana nag sinungaling ka nalang!" Reklamo ni Yeri sa kaibigang mali pang sitwasyon ang napili para maging honest.

Humagalpak naman sa tawa si Seulgi, may kasama pang palo sa lamesa, "NICE!" Puri nya.

"Bathroom jokes pala trip nito ni Seulgi eh." Masayang entry ni Irene. "Sabi sa inyo ilabas na natin pagiging walanghiya natin."

"Sino na yung kakanta? Genie yung next song anak ng patola.Bakit ba puro Kpop nilalagay nyo? Kaya di nagpupunta dito Girls' Generation eh! Patayin nalang kaya natin yung karaoke? Ang kakapal ng mukha akala yata mga kpop idol din." Sabi ni Jennie. Ibinaba na nya ang mic sabay abot ng pagkain kay Rosé na nakabalik na ng normal galing sa banyo.

"Salamat ate Jen u da best!" Masayang sabi ni Rosé.

"Maka-react ka akala mo di mo kinanta yung 'Solo' kanina ah! Excuse me miss hindi mo po kamukha yung original nun!" Kantyaw ni Irene kay Jennie.

"Oo nga pala! Maitanong ko lang boss Wendy. Laano kayo nagkakilala ni boss Seulgi?" Singit ni Joy. Nagtanguan naman ang lahat. Curious.

"Ahh! That's actually a funny story! We met freshman year CommArts. You see, she was the only one missing from our section after the roll-call. The professor called her name about three times and no one was answering. I tell you literally JUST before our prof gave up, Seulgi comes tripping into the classroom. Nagpa-panic and asking for help in looking for her class. Late na daw kasi sya. So the prof told her na she found the classroom already and all she did was say thank you and walk out again. She came back about five minutes later saying sorry, di nya daw na-gets yung sinabi ng Prof. She had to stutter sorry all the way to the only available seat which was the one next to mine. She couldn't talk to me for a week, oh the shame" Kwento ni Wendy.

Pinagtawanan ng lahat ang umiiling lang na si Seulgi. “You make it sound like tanga ako ah.”

"Am I lying though? Lutang ka naman talaga nung college. Kahit naman ngayon eh."

“Communication Arts pala natapos nyo? Eh bakit architectural company itinayo niyo?” Tanong ni Rosé.

“I shifted courses midway into Sophomore year. Yung Dad ko requested kasi na I follow what I really wanted regardless kung anong trip ng Mom ko. She wanted me to be a reporter for some reason kaya ako nag CommArts. I figured I’m better suited to Architecture since I used to tag along with my Dad sa projects niya and he lets me help out pag stuck siya sa designs when I was a kid.” Sagot ni Seulgi.

“She convinced me to shift with her when she found out na second choice ko yun. Sophomore year was the same year we decided to be roommates din to save on rent. That’s when we truly became close. Nothing else clues you into what a person is like unless you live together.” Dugtong ni Wendy.

“That’s true. I found out every little detail about Wendy nung magkasama kami sa condo. Same goes sa kanya with me."

"I remember that one time when Seulgi's ex cheated on her and she got super wasted sa condo. She ended up throwing her mattress out of the window 'this bed smells exactly like her! I hate it!'..Funny shit."

"Wow. Funny coming from you talaga. Remember when you saw your ka-M.U making out with someone sa library and you came home crying and asking me what's wrong with you? 'Huhu were all those comments about the cupcakes being delicious just for nothing? I baked those with love!'" Pang-aasar ni Seulgi.

"Ganyan din kami nung college eh. Iba-ibang course pero sa iisang building lang kami nagdo-dorm kaya nagkakila-kilala." Kwento ni Irene. "Naalala nyo yung room na yun guys? Saya eh. Pito kaming parang sardinas na nagpupumilit magkasya sa loob"

"Walang umaalis samin kasi 500 lang yung upa per bed. Nagka-sanayan na lang din sa isa't-isa kaya eto kami ngayon." Matawa-tawang pag-alala ni Joy.

"Can't imagine having to live somewhere like that. Dalawa nga lang kami ni Wendy na magkasama dati nagkaka-banggan pa kami eh."

"Tig 10 minutes lang kami pwede maligo sa nag-iisang banyo kasi magkakagulo schedule ng lahat pag sumobra. Communal pati shampoo. Hindi ko nadin mabilang kung ilang beses akong natapakan sa mukha ni Joy pag bumababa sya galing sa taas ng double deck nila ni Yeri." Sagot ni Lisa. "Magkakadikit kasi yung mga kama tapos kami ni Jennie yung magkapatong sa tabi ng bed nila. Si Jennie yung nasa ibabaw."

Natawa si Jisoo. "Amputek Lisa ayusin mo naman yung wording mo! Magkapatong daw kayo Jennie oh!"

"Top pala si Jen? Akala ko bottom yang bitch na yan eh. Congrats sa inyo, Lisa." Pang-aasar pa lalo ni Irene.

"Tanga kayo lahat." Asiwang depensa ni Lisa sa sarili.

"As if naman papatulan ko yang si Lisa. Eww, no." Sagot ni Jennie.

"The more you hate the more you love though. Diba ganun yun?" Pagsali naman ni Seulgi.

"Wag na nga natin pag-usapan yan. Baka sumabog utak nila Jennie at Lisa kaka-isip." Saway ni Joy.

"Last shot na to Irene. Sayo na." Padabog na abot ni Lisa. May kasama pang taktak ng boteng walang laman.

Naghikab naman si Rosé na hindi lumagpas sa paningin ni Jennie. "Inaantok na yung baby! Inumin mo na yan 'Rene tapos pack-up na tayo guys! Nakaka dalawang bote na tayo ng tequila. Ituloy nalang natin to bukas. Alas-dos nadin eh." Pag-aya nya.

Sumang-ayon naman ang lahat at nagsitayo. Kanya-kanyang ligpit. Nang matapos ay umupo sila ulit sa lamesa para pag-usapan ang room assignments.

"Dalawa lang yung kwarto guys! Siyam tayo, paano ang hati?"

"Lima sa isa tapos apat sa kabila?" Suggestion ni Jennie.

"Pweds naman. Maiba taya nalang para magkaalaman!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Wag kayong cheater utang na loob! Maiba-taya nalang to ha!" Banta ni Yeri.

Nagkumpulan sila. "Maibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa taya!"

Magkakasama sila Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, Joy, at Yeri sa malaking kwarto, napunta naman sa mas maliit na kwarto yung mga naglabas ng itim na sila Jisoo, Jennie, Rosé, at Lisa.

Halatang-halata kung sino ang mga dismayado sa ending ng laro. Si Rosé na medyo umasang makakasama sa isang kwarto yung crush niya, sila Lisa at Jennie na badtrip sa isa't-isa, at sa ikinagulat ng marami, si Wendy.

"Naghihilik si Seul eh." Reklamo nya.

"Wala nang balikan boss Wendy! Tabi nalang tayo sa bed. Manigas ka sa inggit Rosie!" Pang-aasar ni Joy.

"Bwiset ka Joy! Matutulog na nga lang papaiyakin mo pa si Chip! Parang gago. Pagpasensyahan niyo na boss." Awat ni Jisoo. Hinila na nya papunta sa kwarto ang baby ng grupo nila (kahit di naman bunso). Sumunod yung dalawa nilang kasama na nagbabangayan padin. Paano ba naman, pinatid kasi ni Lisa si Jennie at kamuntik na itong mahulog sa pool.

"Sige na guys! Goodnight!" Nakangiting paalam ni Rosé. "See you sa breakfast bukas!"

Pumasok nadin yung lima papunta sa kwarto nila. Dalawa lang ang kama. Jack en Poy nilang pinagdesisyunan ang hati.

Tabi si Seulgi at Irene. Siksikan sa kabilang bed si Wendy, Joy, at Yeri.

"Feeling ko talo yata ako dito ah." Komento ni Joy na napapagitnaan.

"Napakalaki mong tao, Joy. Kapre yata amputa. Umusad ka nga ng slight mahuhulog na ako dito eh."

"Haynako Yeri. Tulog na si boss Wendy. Okay lang naman sakin umusad basta okay lang din sayo na sya yung mahuhulog sa kama."

"Wag na pala. Oks na ako dito ilalawit ko nalang yung isa kong paa."

Bumangon naman si Seulgi para lakasan yung aircon. Napadaan sa harap ng CR. Napatigil siya sa paglalakad. Bukas kasi yung pinto at nasa loob ng banyo si Irene. Nagbibihis. Hindi mapigilan ni Seulgi na tumingin sa makinis na likod nito. Ang puti kasi. Di na yata kailangan yung ilaw sa banyo. Kayang-kaya na ng balat na kumikinang.

May maliit na boses sa tenga ni Seulgi na nagsasabing mali yung ginagawa nya pero natalo lang to ng mas malakas na pwersa ng alak na nasa sistema nya. Humagod yung mata niya pataas hanggang sa magpang-abot sa mata din ni Irene na nakatingin sa kanya sa salamin. Nahuli na pala siya.

Tumaas ang kanang kilay ni Irene tapos ngumiti na parang naghahamon. Nadapa si Seulgi sa pagmamadali niyang tumakbo pabalik sa kama.

 _Shet_. Magkatabi nga pala sila dapat ngayong gabi. _Nakalimutan ko pang lakasan yung aircon. Ang init talaga._


	3. DAY ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi ko talaga alam kung may nagbabasa at may natutuwa pa sa pinag-gagagawa ko. Let me know what you guys think please! Kung trip niyo akong kausapin you can find me on twitter under the same username :D
> 
> Pasensya na din if na-late ako ng isang araw with the update. Tulog ako for the better part of Valentine's day. 
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter three! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gumulong-gulong si Seulgi sa pwesto nya. Nagtalukbong. Hindi mapakali.

_Shit Seulgi bakit mo kasi tinitigan? Wrong move wrong move. Di pa nakakalipad company mo may sexual harassment case ka na._

Sa tindi ng pagiisip niya ay di na nya namalayan si Irene na nakahiga na pala sa tabi niya.

"Ingat tayo boss. Sayang naman kung magkaka-kuliti yung cute mo na eyes." 

"FUCK!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. Gumulong siya palayo, diretso sa lapag. "Ouch. Shit."

Nagising yung tatlo sa kabilang kama dahil sa ingay. 

"What was that? Slug please! People are sleeping!" Saway ni Wendy.

Bumangon si Joy at nagbukas ng lamp. Pinatay nya din agad pagkatapos magpakawala ng badtrip na ungol si Yeri na nagulat sa liwanag.

"Fuck. Sorry guys. Go back to sleep, I fell off the bed lang. Bad dream." Paliwanag ni Seulgi.

Dahan-dahan niyang ini-angat ang ulo. Nakasilip lang si Irene sa kanya mula sa kama.

"Come back to bed Seulgi. I don't bite. Unless you ask me to. Mukhang gusto mo din naman based on how you were looking kanina." Bulong ni Irene with matching nakakalokong ngiti at lipbite.

"Uhhh. Fuck. Uhhhm. Teka lalabas lang ako saglit. Kailangan ko ng tubig. Yeah..Teka lang..Tulog ka na. Uhhh goodnight?" 

Mabilis siyang umeskapo palabas ng kwarto. Huminga ng malalim pagkasara ng pinto. 

_Putanginaaaaaaaaaa ano yuuuuuuuuuun fuuuuuuuuuck._ Litanya ng utak niya habang naglalakad papunta sa water dispenser. Kumuha siya ng isang basong tubig at akmang iinumin nang biglang may nagsalita sa likod niya. 

"You know I really wasn't kidding when I said I thought you were attractive kanina."

Napatalon sa gulat si Seulgi at nahulog yung paper cup.

"Putangina ha. Shit. Can you not?" Reklamo niya. "Look, I'm sorry I stared. You really do not have to torture me like this, I'd rather you just file the harassment case. Tanggap ko na." 

"Who said I was going to file a case? Grabe ka naman sakin boss I'm not that cruel."

"Ha? Ayun na nga yun. Boss mo ako. Sinilipan kita. Isn't that enough justification?"

"Alam mo Wendy's right. Medyo lutang ka nga. Alright then. I don't know what else I can do to explain it ng mas maayos." Sagot ni Irene bago siya nito halikan. 

Di na narinig ni Seulgi yung kalabog ng water dispenser na natamaan ng siko nya sa lakas ng tulak ng halik ni Irene. Nagpadala nalang siya hanggang sa kitchen counter kung saan niya binaligtad ang pwesto at iniupo ang accountant. Matagal-tagal din silang natambay dun bago siya natauhan. 

"Ha. I was right. Gusto mo nga." Natatawang sabi ni Irene nang magkahiwalay ang labi nila.

"This really isn't right. Not right at all." Sagot ni Seulgi. Hinihingal na nakapatong ang ulo sa dibdib ng kasama. 

"Well it already happened so what now?" Tanong ni Irene sa kanya. "Kung may plano kang makosensya, ngayon palang sasabihin ko na na I really REALLY do not mind keeping that going. I mean..we're clearly attracted to each other, and you're pretty great. I've got no complaints. Pramis. Tamaan man ng kidlat yung bias ko sa Red Velvet." 

Natawa naman si Seulgi. "Naku patay tayo dyan pag nagsi-sinungaling ka. Sino ba bias mo dun?"

"Yung main dancer nila. Cute eh. Mukhang bear. Sakto sa type ko. Parang ikaw." Biro ni Irene. 

"Huh. I always thought ibang klase yung leader nila. Out of this world yung ganda eh."

"Hmm..true..pero I'd rather not debate with you kung sino yung pinaka-maganda sa kanila. OT5 tayo dito and we could be doing something much more fun." Buyo ni Irene. Niyakap nya ang legs niya kay Seulgi. "Right?"

"Well then. I suppose wala na akong katwiran." Nakangiting pag-amin ni Seulgi, habang unti-unting nilalapit ang labi sa leeg ng kasama na nakayakap sa kanya.

\----------------------------------------

"May pusa ba yung may-ari ng resort? Napaka-ingay sa baba kagabi. Kung ano ano yung kumakalabog." Inis na tanong ni Jennie pagka-upo sa lamesa kung saan sila nagsasalo ng agahan. 

"Ewan. Nadinig mo din pala yun? Kala ko nananaginip lang ako eh." sagot ni Lisa.

"Hala! ako din Ate Jen! Di kaya minumulto tayo? I heard moans kagabi." Kinikilabutan na pag sang-ayon ni Rosé.

"Wala yun, Chip. Kung may minulto dito si Joy lang yun." Sabi naman ni Irene makaraang ibaba ang isang plato ng hotdog sa harap ng mga kaibigan. Pasimple siyang kumindat kay Seulgi na nakaupo sa harapan niya.

Tumugon lang ito ng ngiti sabay sabi, "bumaba ako kagabi para kumuha ng tubig after a bad dream. Wala naman akong nakitang pusa."

"Baka naman nahihiya pa sayo ng konti boss. Try mo mamayang gabi baka magpakita." Banat ni Irene.

"Really Seulgi? You eat like a child" Reklamo ni Wendy na natalsikan ng coke na lumabas sa ilong ng bestfriend niya.

"Wrong..pipe." maubo-ubong pagso-sorry ni Seulgi. Tumingin siya kay Irene na kinindatan lang siya ulit.

_What an interesting woman._

"Anong plan natin today? Dito lang tayo maghapon?" Tanong ni Yeri sa mga kasama.

"Trip nyo mag Tagaytay? Madami din pweds gawin dun." Pag-aya ni Jisoo. 

"Okay din lang. Kasya naman siguro tayong lahat sa auto mo diba? Dalawa lang naman ang madadagdag." Tanong ni Jennie.

"Kasya yan! Wala namang dala. Atsaka kung okay lang kila boss sumiksik walang problema."

"I'm game. After lunch? I can drive nalang para hindi nakakahiya sa inyo." Nakangiting pag-volunteer ni Seulgi.

"I'm good lang din. Say, Slug. You're awfully smiley today. Been a while since I've seen yung mga pa ganyan mo. What happened to you?" Tanong ni Wendy. Takang-taka sa 180 ng bestfriend nya na kagabi lang eh tipid na tipid sa ngiti niya.

"Wala naman. Just felt like I woke up properly today I suppose." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Uy! Oo nga pala! Gooooooooood moooooooorning, Wannieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Habang kinukurot ang pisngi ng best friend niya.

"What the hell are you doing?!? Para ka talagang tanga ano ba nakain mo? You haven't done that greeting since nung college tayo!"

"I thought you wanted me to be as sociable as I was during college again? Bawal ba?"

"Well..yeah..I expected it to come in a lot slower though."

"No better time than the present, Wannie. No better time than the present."

"Oo nga naman! I like this boss Seulgi better kesa dun sa lagi kong nakikita sa office!" Sabi ni Yeri na sinang-ayunan naman ng lahat.

"Okay. I guess outnumbered na ako." Natatawang pagsuko ni Wendy. 

"So ano guys? Decided na tayo Tagaytay laters?" Tumango ang lahat. "Pila ng ligo as usual ha! Isa lang yung banyong may shower" Sabi ni Jennie sa mga kasama. 

"Explain mo naman kila boss yung ibig mong sabihin. Tayo lang naka-gets nun eh." Comment ni Joy.

"Ah. Sorry. Ganito kasi yun boss, we used to have a system sa dati naming tinitirhan on who gets to use the bathroom first and all that. Madali lang naman siya. We just draw lots 1-7 pero since nandito kayong dalawa we'll add two more. Teka lang kukunin ko yung gamit." Paliwanag ni Jennie, umalis siya saglit at pagbalik ay may hawak na na isang maliit na kahon.

"Bunot lang kayo boss Wendy, boss Seulgi." Alok niya. 

Bumunot naman ang dalawa at pagkatapos ay inikot na ni Jennie sa lahat yung kahon. 

"Same time reveal ha!" Sigaw ni Irene, "walang palitan!"

"Game na game na!" Excited si Rosé as usual.

"One, two, five!" Bilang ni Joy. 

Sabay-sabay nilang binuksan ang papel nila.

"Ay pota." Bigkas ni Lisa. Pinakita ang papel. Nine.

"Daeeeeeeeeebak!" Pag se-celebrate naman ni Rosé na nakakuha ng pinag-aagawang number one.

Lumabas na ang ayos ng ligo: Rosé, Wendy, Irene, Yeri, Jennie, Joy, Seulgi, Jisoo, at Lisa.

"Alis tayo ng ala-una boss?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

Tumango si Seulgi, "Sure, sure. Wala namang problema anytime. We need to move the cars though. Irene can you come with?" 

"Ha? With you boss? Of course I'll come. Ngayon na ba?" Tanong ni Irene. May pasimpleng kindat ulit. 

_Hutaena stoooooooooooop._

"I need you to move your car. Labas mo muna so I can switch yung dalawang nasa loob. Para mas mabilis tayo makalakad mamaya." Paliwanag ni Seulgi na nagkakamot ng batok. Pigil na pigil ang sariling huwag mamumula.

"Ahhhh. G ako diyan. Game." Tumayo si Irene sa upuan. Akmang tatayo nadin si Jisoo para sa sasakyan niya pero pinigil lang siya ni Seulgi.

"Sige lang kumain ka lang diyan. Tapos na din naman ako. Pahiram na lang ng susi mo ako na bahala."

Sumaludo naman si Jisoo at binigay ang susi, "Salamat boss. In the zone na ako sa chicken eh." Nakangiting sabi niya.

Naglakad na sila Irene at Seulgi papunta sa garahe. Nang makalayo ay tsaka lang nagsalita si Seulgi.

"Can you not throw out so many innuendos? I don't have decent control of my face."

"Relax. They won't notice. Lilipad lang yun sa kanila. Also, normal lang akong nagsasalita, ikaw lang green minded dyan kaya hindi mo ma-control yung face mo."

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. Pumunta sa sulok na natatakpan ng adventure ni Jisoo, akmang may tinitingnan. 

"Lika dito dali. Tignan mo nga to." Yakag niya kay Irene habang nakaturo sa pader.

"Ano meron?" 

Nang makalapit si Irene ay mabilis naman siyang hinalikan ni Seulgi. 

"Good morning." Ngiti nito sa kanya. All crescent eyes and full cheeks.

Marahang pinalo ni Irene ang balikat ni Seulgi. Pasimpleng paraan ng pagtatago ng sariling kilig. "Akala ko naman kung ano na." Tawa niya.

"Di kita na-greet ng maayos kanina eh."

"Oo nalang boss, tara na. Magtataka pa yung mga yun. Ang tagal natin sa sulok. Mas obvious ka pa kesa sakin eh."

\----------------------------------------

Sayang-saya si Rosé sa resulta ng bunutan. Habang nagiintay kasi sila na matapos mag-prepare ang lahat ay nakausap niya si Wendy ng hindi nauutal or nilalamon ng kilig. 

"So how's the trip so far?"

"Okay lang naman boss, I'm having fun!"

"Really? Nice nice..uhhh..I was hoping to talk to you din about a couple of things from last night. If it's alright with you." 

\----------------------------------------

"Napakabagal mo, Lalisa! Ilang sapatos ba yang tinatali mo at isang taon ka nang nakayuko dyan?" Reklamo ni Jennie na naghihintay kasama ang lahat sa harap ng sasakyan. 

"Sandali lang kasi! Nahuhubad pag naglalakad ako eh! Ang unfair niyo! Ako huling naligo edi ako din huling matatapos!"

"Of course! Ang obob mo! That doesn't mean tatagalan mo pa lalo!"

"Eto na! Ang bitch mo talaga sakin noh?" Sabi ni Lisa habang naglalakad papalapit sa kanila. Sinalo nalang niya yung naghihintay na kurot ni Jennie. 

Minsan iniisip niya na baka naman ganun lang talaga magpakita ng love ang kaibigan. 

Saket. Ilang taon na nga sila magkakilala? Ganun katagal na din kasi siyang nagpapanggap na hindi mabigat yung feelings na dala niya.

\----------------------------------------

"PUTANGINA WAIT LANG! WAIT LANG! SANDALI LANG! SLOWLY KUYA OK? SO SLOWLY!" Sigaw ni Jisoo kada attempt ni kuyang attendant na paandarin yung zipline niya. 

"Maam, may pila po kasi sa likod lalarga po ba kayo o hindi?"

"IT'S SCARY OK. I'M SCARY!"

Napaluhod na si Lisa kakatawa habang ang iba naman ay nakahawak na sa mga tiyan nila.

"LT ka Jisoo, putangina di ko na kaya magkaka-abs na ako! Lumarga ka na parang awa!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

Sumenyas naman si Jennie sa attendant na basta itulak nalang nito ang kaibigan niya.

"SANDALI NGA KASI! AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh----" 

Lalo silang nagtawanan. 

Pagkatapos naman ni Jisoo ay walang ka-problema problemang nakasunod ang iba. Huli si Seulgi, pero bago siya ay si Irene muna na takot din sa matataas na lugar.

"Ayoko. Ayoko talaga. Gumora ka na. Maglalakad nalang ako. Kitain ko kayo sa kabilang dulo." Pagmamaktol ni Irene habang sinasabit siya.

"Ang saya kaya mag-zipline! The view is pretty amazing din. I bet you'll enjoy it if you tried it."

"Mas nag-enjoy ako sa ginawa natin kagabi. Pwede bang yun nalang ulit and more in exchange for this?" 

"Wala namang ganyanan, Irene." 

"Ayoko pa mamatay."

"Di naman namatay yung iba. I'm pretty sure you'll be fine."

"Freak accidents happen. Huwag mo akong pinaglololoko napanuod ko lahat ng Final Destination."

Napakamot ng ulo si Seulgi. "Kaya ka pala ganyan eh. Just trust me alright? Zipline lang yan."

"Sige. Pagtitiwalaan ko yung sinasabi mo. Pero kung sakaling ma-Final Destination nga ako gusto ko lang umamin na crush kita unang kita ko palang sayo. Ang pogi mo. Yun lang. Bye." Sambit ni Irene bago kusang bumitaw at pinatakbo ang sariling zipline ng tumitili.

Naiwan naman si Seulgi na kumukurap-kurap. 

"Cute nyo ng girlfriend nyo maam. Sana ganyan din kami ng jowa ko...kaso wala ako nun." Sabi ni kuya attendant.

"Ahhh. Kuya..di ko jowa yun."

"Ha? joketime ka maam ha! Lika na dito sabit na kita."

Lumapit naman si Seulgi. "Di ko nga yun girlfriend, kuya. Pramis."

"Sige maam. Kunyari naniniwala ako sayo. More power sa inyong dalawa! Enjoy!" Sabi ni kuya bago siya itulak palayo.

Hindi na-enjoy ni Seulgi ang view. Busy sya sa pag-iisip. Lumingap lang sya nung malapit na sya sa ending ng ride. Una nyang nakita si Irene na nakikipagtawanan sa iba pa nilang mga kasama.

_HOW did I just notice her? Did we really look like girlfriends kanina? She did say na she's attracted to me last night. Tapos she literally JUST said na crush niya ako. I kind of encouraged her kaninang umaga when I kissed her, and It's not like I stopped her din naman kagabi..It was a two-way street. Why do I not mind if we do end up dating kahit employee ko siya? Okay lang naman yun diba?_

\----------------------------------------

"May buffet pa ba sa Josephine's ng ganitong oras?" Tanong ni Rosé na kumakain ng Piattos sa tabi ni Lisa.

Lumingon si Wendy galing sa front seat. "I don't think so Rosie. Diba breakfast buffet lang meron sila, Slug?"

"Pretty sure they have a lunch buffet din kaso panigurado we missed it na. 4 na eh."

"Sayang naman..may dinner buffet kaya?"

"Sana all hindi tumataba kahit kain lang ng kain. Di ka ba nabubusog?" Sagot naman ni Yeri.

"Malaki na yata ang alaga ni Chip sa tiyan niya kaya ganyan yan." Asar ni Lisa.

"Ate Irene! Ate Jennie! Ang mean nila sakin!"

"Joke lang anukaba." Biglang bawi ni Yeri. 

"Sorry na Rosieeeeeee." Lambing ni Lisa habang pinipilit yumakap sa nagpupumiglas na si Rosé.

"Stop! Omg wag ka magulo! matatapon yung Piattos!"

"Tumigil nga kayong dalawa sa pangbu-bwisit kay Chip!" Saway ni Jennie, sabay pitik sa tenga ni Lisa.

"Wala na nga yang kasiyahan bukod sa pagkain tapos binu-bully nyo pa!" Dugtong naman ni Irene with matching batok kay Yeri.

"Aren't Lisa and Yeri younger though? If you don't mind me asking, bakit parang si Rosé yung bunso niyo?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Joy na katabi ni Wendy sa front seat.

"Ah, that's because those two don't deserve to be babied. Pansin mo boss? Si Rosie lang marunong rumespeto dito sa mga nakakatanda. Also, cute si Rosie. dimunyung tunay lang sila Lisa at Yeri eh." Sagot ni Joy.

Tumango naman sila Seulgi at Wendy. May sense naman ang paliwanag ni Joy considering what happened next.

"Let's not be too loud na guys. I just looked and tulog si Jisoo. Pag nagising yan lagot tayo." 

\----------------------------------------

"ITIGIL NIYO NA YUNG RIDE! SUSUKA NA TALAGA AKOOOOOOO!!!!" Sigaw ni Jennie. Sising-sisi siya na sumama siya. Mulmisimhae nga kasi eh. Mapilit lang talaga ang mga sira-ulo.

Kasalukuyan silang nakasakay lahat sa Super Viking.

Nakasiksik na si Rosé sa balikat ng katabi niyang si Wendy na enjoy na enjoy naman sa ride, si Seulgi naman ay nakatakip ang isang kamay sa kaliwang tenga. Binging-bingi na siya sa tili ng katabi niyang si Irene. 

Sila Yeri, Lisa, at Joy naman ay G na G at sumisigaw pa ng "MOOOOOOOORE!" Mula sa pwesto nila sa pinakalikod. Si Jisoo? Hindi na nya malaman kung saan siya kakapit. Feeling niya naiwan na niya yung kaluluwa niya somewhere sa langit.

\----------------------------------------

"Di na ako uulit mga hinayupak kayo. Hindi worth it yung motion sickness. Sukang-suka na talaga ako." Reklamo ni Jennie bago nag walk out para maghanap ng CR.

"Ha? Ano daw?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Wala talaga siyang marinig bukod sa mahinang toooooot sa kaliwang tenga niya. 

"That was fun! I want another go kaso ang haba ng pila. Sayang." Excited na comment ni Wendy.

"Samahan ka namin ni Joy at Lisa, boss! G kami ulit!" Pag-aya ni Yeri.

"Will you be alright dito? I really want another go on that thing." Tanong ni Wendy sa bestfriend niya. 

"Yeah I'll be alright." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Sama ka sa kanila, Irene?" 

"Nah. Ayos na ako sa isang sakay."

"Alright then. Sige na Wan. We'll wait for you guys here."

Tumango si Wendy. Masayang naglakad pabalik sa kabilang dulo ng pila kasama sila Joy.

"Tara dun sa mga kainan, Chip! Nagke-crave ako bigla ng chicken skewers baka meron sila banda dun. Libre kita." Aya ni Jisoo.

"Yasssssssssss. Balik kami in a bit, ate Irene, boss Seulgi!" Paalam ni Rosé. Nagmamadali siyang humabol kay Jisoo makaraang payagan ni Irene. 

"Pasensya na sa tili ko kanina. Nabingi ka yata." Sambit ni Irene.

"Huh?"

"Sorry kako sa sigaw ko."

Tinapat ni Seulgi ang kanang tenga niya kay Irene, "ano?"

"Sorry sa pagtili ko kanina!"

"I was actually okay na. I just wanted to hear you say sorry again."

"Bastos ka. Nag-alala pa naman ako." 

Ngumiti si Seulgi. Di naman mapigilan ni Irene na isipin kung gaano talaga ka-cute yung boss niya kapag ganun yung ngiti imbes na yung usual na nakikita niyang poker face sa office. At dahil go-getter siya, "ang cute mo. Momol lang pala kailangan mo para matutong ngumiti eh."

Namula si Seulgi. "That's not what it is ohmygod."

"Weh? Deny ka pa. Ngayon ka lang namin nakitang ganyan."

"I just wanted to remain professional sa office kaya ganun ako!"

"Sus. Kapag professional dapat robot mode? May naitulong naman ba yung pagiging ganun mo?"

"I guess not. I see that now. It really is a lot more fun kapag relaxed ang atmosphere."

"Sana lang madala mo yan hanggang sa pagbalik natin sa trabaho sa Lunes. I'm not sure if alam mo, pero ako pinakamatanda sa kanila. Parang anak ko yung mga yun. I feel great kapag nakikita ko silang masaya and all that. I'd appreciate it if they won't ever feel na ilang sila sa trabaho nila. I used to hear them complain na para silang laging nag-aabang ng explosion galing sayo. Parati ka kasing naka-simangot eh ang cute cute mo masyado pag ngumingiti hindi ko alam kung bakit ayaw mong gawin."

"Like I said, I wanted to be professional. I'm sorry if I went about it the wrong way, and I'm usually awkward around people other than Wendy. I promise I'll be a lot more relaxed this time though."

"Sige. Asahan ko yan. Pakisabi narin kay Wendy na ituloy lang niya yung pagdadala ng baked goods sa office. Gustong-gusto ni Rosie yung mga yun eh."

Tumawa si Seulgi, "I'll pass it on."

"Dapat pala talaga matagal na kitang hinalikan. Maaga pa sanang napadali yung buhay ng mga anak ko."

"Holy shit. Hindi nga kasi yun yung reason eh. If you must know, Wendy had been telling me the same thing..na I need to relax and smile more..and other shit."

"Okay, okay. Sige na. Naniniwala na ako." Natatawang pag sang-ayon ni Irene. 

Natahimik sila. Nagoobserba lang ng paligid. Tumingin si Seulgi kay Irene na nakataas ang mukha at nakangiting tumitingin sa langit.

"Sooo..does that mean there'd be no more kissing?"

_FUCK. I said that out loud._

Napayuko sa tawa si Irene. Matagal bago tumigil. 

"Ikaw ha. Gusto mo ba? Ayos lang naman sakin." Banat ni Irene.

"Shit. Ahhhh no that's not what I meant. I mean..shit..ewan.." Nagtago si Seulgi sa likod ng buhok niya.

"Ngayon ka pa na-awkward."

"I really do not know what to do anymore. You make it hard to think."

"Ganito nalang. I'm not against a whole lot more kisses. Pero you have to ask me for them this time. Alam mo naman na crush kita. I won't say no, I promise."

"That's the problem. I don't know how to ask." Frustrated na sabi ni Seulgi.

"Have fun figuring it out then." Pang-aasar ni Irene.

Nawalan na ng chance sumagot si Seulgi. Isa-isa na kasing dumating ang iba nilang mga kasama.

"Balik na tayo sa resort guys? I kind of want to nap all that motion sickness away before drinking again later." Tanong ni Jennie.

"I don't mind. Let's go?" Aya ni Jisoo. "Chip? Text mo nalang sila Yerms na nasa sasakyan na tayo."

"Can I finish this cotton candy first?"

"Sige lang, Chip. Don't rush." Natatawang sabi ni Irene.

Kanya-kanya nang lakad pabalik sa sasakyan. 

_God, I haven't felt this confused about someone since college. Please lord konting clarity naman. This was supposed to be a normal team building._


	4. NIGHT TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alriiiiiight. eto na tayo sa Chapter 4 guys. 
> 
> Everything is going way too fast but weekends don't last forever and I gotta bring them back to the office so let's slow things down a little bit with some light angst yeah?
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you guys think!

"Fuck, Marry, Kill. Accountant Irene, yung boss ng younger sister mo, or yung jowa ng ate mo na low-key crush natin pareho?"

"Are we back to these questions again? Why are you so hell-bent on knowing how I would answer these?" Iritang tanong ni Seulgi.

Tumawa si Wendy, "Wala lang, I just think it's funny how you always get flustered about the choices." Sagot niya.

"Fine. I'll humor you tonight. Probably because nakakadalawang beer na ako and I'm feeling generous." Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi, "I'd marry Irene, fuck…..ing treat yung boss ni Saeron to a decent lunch coz she tells me that lady is a great boss, and then I don't know..Kill the crush I have for ate Jessica kasi takot ko lang kay ate Yuri if she finds out. Also I'm married na. Can't have crushes anymore except for the one I have for my wife."

Kumurap si Wendy. "That's not how the game works." Tutol niya. 

"Dami mong demand sinagot ko naman ah?" Pang-aasar ni Seulgi.

"FINE. I'm gonna tell Irene na you basically admitted to having a crush on her and that you want to marry her and stay faithful forever." Sagot ni Wendy bago tumakbo palayo, papunta kay Irene na busy sa pag-aayos ng lamesa para sa inuman.

_Putangina mo Wendy._

Nadulas pa si Seulgi dahil sa bilis ng tayo niya para mahabol ang best friend. Nahulog naman sa pool with matching tili si Yeri na walang kamalay-malay na nakaharang sa dadaanan niya.

"IRENE! IRENE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! PSST! IRENE!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Lumingon naman si Irene sa boss niyang tumatawag at full speed na tumatakbo papunta sa kanya, habang nakasunod ang isa pa niyang boss na mukhang grizzly bear on a rampage dahil sa tindi ng busangot nito.

Nagtinginan na din ang lahat. Pinanuod kung paano hindi na umabot si Wendy kay Irene dahil na football tackle na siya ni Seulgi straight into the bushes sa tabi ng swimming pool. Ilang segundong umalog ang mga halaman bago sila lumabas. Naka-headlock ni Seulgi ang tumatawang si Wendy habang may binubulong na hindi nila marinig. 

"Subukan mo lang talaga, Seungwan. I swear to god isusumbong ko din kay ate Yuri na crush mo yung fianceé niya."

"FINE. FINE. SIGE NA. ANG PIKON MO. HOLY SHIT. I WON'T SAY IT. OO NA. LET GO! THERE'S A TWIG INSIDE MY PANTS!"

Pinakawalan na ni Seulgi si Wendy. Nagtitigan sila ng ilang segundo bago tumawa pareho.

"Are you actually five? Parang ewan eh."

"Dakila kang KJ, Slug. Someone has to keep you on your toes."

"Uhhhhm..guys? wag kayo magagalit pero kasama kong nahulog sa swimming pool yung liempo."

\----------------------------------------

"Ano ba nangyari sa inyo ni Wendy kanina?" Tanong ni Irene mula sa tabi ni Seulgi. Kasalukuyan silang nakasakay sa sasakyan nito. Natalo sa jack en poy kaya natokang pumunta ng supermarket para bumili ng pamalit na pork belly.

"Wala yun. Wendy's just being Wendy trying to rile me up."

"Sure? Para kasi kayong tanga kanina. Nagulat kami, akala namin nag-away na kayo."

"Nah, we're good."

"Eh ano yung sasabihin niya dapat sakin? Mukhang hinabol mo lang siya para pigilan eh."

Humigpit ang hawak ni Seulgi sa manibela. Halatang nag-iisip kung paano sasagutin ang tanong ng kasama.

"I accidentally told her na may gusto ako sayo and she was going to tell you that to embarrass me."

"Hmmmm..itabi mo yung sasakyan."

"H-huh?"

"Itabi mo yung sasakyan, Seulgi." Seryosong ulit ni Irene. 

Takot na itinabi ni Seulgi ang sasakyan. Liblib ang lugar. Inisip niya na baka dito na sya mamamatay. Nakakatakot kasi yung serious face ni Irene. Saglit silang natahimik sa loob. Lumingap si Irene sa tahimik na kalsada bago biglang tinanggal ang seatbelt at lumipat sa kandungan ni Seulgi sa driver's seat.

"Yes or yes, makapal ba yung tint ng bintana mo at may gusto ka nga ba talaga sakin?"

"Yes tinted ang bintana ko and I don't know how the hell it happened in one night pero yes may gusto ako sayo."

Inabot ni Seulgi ang adjuster at hiniga ang upuan niya bago tumango ulit sa babaeng naka-patong sa kaniya. Ngumiti naman ito bago pinagtagpo ang labi nila.

\----------------------------------------

"Ang tagal niyo ah. Nakarating na ba kayo sa Manila kakahanap ng supermarket?" Tanong ni Joy kay Irene habang hinahanda nila ang bagong biling karne.

"Naligaw kami. Wala namang kwenta yung GPS ng Mercedes-Benz ni boss."

Tumango-tango lang si Joy. Walang alam sa mga tunay na pangyayari at kung paano hindi pa mabura sa isip ng kasama ang init ng palad ng boss nila sa hita niya.

"Start na tayo sa inom habang naka-marinate yan. Sayang oras!" Aya ni Lisa na kalalabas lang galing sa kwarto. Kasunod niya si Jennie na nagkakamot ng mata at halatang ginising lang niya.

"Lika na kayo! Ako na mag-tagay!" Pag-aya nadin ni Jisoo. Umupo na siya at binuksan ang Tanduay Select na nakapatong sa lamesa. 

"Mag mixed drinks nalang kaya tayo para chill inuman?" Suhestyon naman ni Wendy. 

"Yes! Pwede yun boss! I know a great mix! may Tropicana tsaka Pepsi naman tayo diyan!" Sagot ni Rosé.

"You? Not that I'm underestimating or anything pero you didn't even drink last night and you don't seem like the type." Tawa ni Wendy. Ngumiti lang si Rosé sa kanya.

"You'd be surprised at Rosie boss. Malakas sa inuman yan. hindi lang halata dahil mas madalas namumulutan lang." Sagot ni Irene. Pinatong niya ang mga dalang chichirya sa lamesa at pasimpleng sinipa ang upuan sa tabi niya para makuha ang atensyon ni Seulgi na naghahanap ng pupwestuhan.

"I'll get a pitcher lang while everyone settles down." nakangiting paalam ni Rosé.

Naka-pwesto na silang lahat pagkatapos ng ilang minuto. May kanya-kanyang baso ng halo ni Rosé at naghihintayan kung sino ang unang iinom.

"So..here's to our last night here?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Tinaas niya ang baso.

"CHEERS!" Sigaw ng lahat.

\----------------------------------------

"So teka lang. Based sa kwento parang okay naman kayo nung jowa mo nung college. Bakit kayo nag-break??" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Seulgi.

Invested silang lahat sa kwento ng lovelife ng boss nila.

"Kasi nga cheater yung si Sunmi. Bitch." Sagot ni Wendy. "Tell them how you found out Slug."

"Ang cliché nga nung reason eh." Tawa ni Seulgi. "I remember anniversary namin nun. I used to do all that cheesy shit like surprising her and all that so I drove myself to her condo with some flowers and a ticket to Korea kasi she wanted to go." Uminom si Seulgi bago itinuloy ang kwento, "nagtaka pa ako kasi hindi naka-lock yung pinto pero I figured baka lang she was expecting me na pala. There were all these flowers sa table and a full dinner spread I was too excited to notice na gamit na. I opened her bedroom door..and found her in bed with someone else. Masyado silang busy to notice me so I just let myself out and drove straight to a 7-11 to buy all the alcohol I can find."

"I found her drunk as fuck when I came home. Her mattress was halfway out the window, and she was screaming about how ayaw niya maamoy yung pabango ng ex niya while she sleeps." Umiiling na dugtong ni Wendy. "It's funny to talk about now pero she was so broken hanggang ngayon galit na galit padin ako sa Sunmi na yun."

"Meh..it took a while pero ayos na ako."

"It's been what, two? three years? and you STILL haven't dated anyone new. Madami naman nago-offer. Are you sure naka move on ka na?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Seulgi.

Tinago ni Seulgi ang ngiti sa pamamagitan ng pag-inom. Hinawakan kasi ni Irene yung isa niyang kamay sa ilalim ng lamesa.

"Yeah. I'm about one thousand percent sure na naka-move on na ako."

"Why not start dating again then?" 

"Dami mong follow up questions. Pero sige sagutin ko din yan. Wala akong time." Mahinang pinindot ang kamay ni Irene na hawak niya. "Pero if I do find someone who is interesting and I can't avoid liking them? Edi why not." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Ang sweet naman pala nito ni boss Seulgi. Swerte ng next na jowa mo sayo." Puri ni Jennie.

"Hindi rin. I don't do things just for the sake of being sweet..I like to make an effort lang kasi kaya I put a lot of emphasis on having the time for it."

"Pa-humble ka pa boss eh, just accept the compliment." Natatawang pang-aasar ni Lisa.

"Trot. Ako nga ilibre lang ng jowa ko sa pamasahe sa bus tuwang-tuwa na eh. Ano pa kaya yung ibibili ka ng ticket pa overseas. Di ka deserve nung ex mo na yun buti nalang nag-break kayo!" Dugtong ni Yeri.

"Maka-comment tong si Yeri akala mo may jowa eh namamasahe ka lang naman sa bus mag-isa." Entry ni Jisoo. 

"Putangina mo. Kapag ako nagka-jowa who u kayo lahat sakin."

Nagtawanan ang lahat. 

"Sige Yerms abangan namin yan. Goodluck!" Gatong ni Joy.

Uminom nalang si Yeri. Wala nang maisagot sa pang-aasar ng mga kaibigan. 

"Bakit parang tahimik si Madam?" Comment ni Lisa. Lumingon sila kay Irene na nagbubuhos ng alak sa baso niya.

"Kanina ka pa nakangiti lang mag-isa diyan, goods ka pa ba?" Dugtong ni Jennie. 

"Hmm? Okay lang ako nae-enjoy ko lang yung kwento anukaba." Sagot ni Irene kay Jennie.

"Eh ikaw naman boss Wendy? Anong kwentong pag-ibig mo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Dahan-dahang inusad ni Rosé ang upuan palapit kay Wendy. Napansin naman ni Jisoo at nakangiting tinaasan ng kilay ang kaibigan.

"Shh kalang, Jisoo. I'm curious about something. Don't judge." Bulong ni Rosé.

"I don't really date much. I like to make fun of Seulgi pero pareho lang kami to tell you guys the truth. Got burned a few times and then just..stopped dating altogether?"

"Not worth all the trouble." Pag sang-ayon ni Seulgi sa statement with matching cheers pa sa kaibigan. 

"To be fair though, I have someone in mind. Pretty sure mauunahan pa kitang magka-girlfriend if things go well." Bawi ni Wendy na nakangiti.

"Huh. Interesting. Sige. I wish you well. Tell me about it soon. Maybe." Sagot ng bestfriend niya. 

Tumango si Rosé. Poker face.

"Ikain mo nalang yan Chip, wag mo na masyado isipin." Pag-console ni Jisoo sa kanya.

Nginitian lang ni Rosé si Jisoo. "Don't worry about it din, Chu. I'll be alright."

"Aba! Niloloko tayo neto ni boss Seulgi. May girlfriend yan ngayon ayaw lang umamin!" Biglang sigaw ni Yeri.

Nagtinginan ang lahat sa kanya. Mabilis ding bumitaw si Irene sa patagong pagkakahawak ng kamay nila. Mamaya na niya iisipin kung bakit agad niyang namiss yung feeling.

"H-ha? Wala kaya! I'm not lying to you guys, I swear!"

"She'd tell me for sure if she has someone. She can't help but gush." Depensa ni Wendy. 

_I take back what I said kanina. Seungwan, you are an angel among men._

"Denial ka pa boss hindi ka naman Egyptian! Eh sino tong Saeron na kaka-send lang sayo ng picture ng panty?" Pag-akusa ni Yeri habang nakaturo sa cellphone ni Seulgi na naiwan pala niyang nakabukas sa lamesa. 

_Freakin' Yeri. I swear to GOD. Is it abuse of power pag kinaltasan ko sahod ng batang to kasi sine-stress niya ako?_

Humagalpak na sa tawa si Wendy habang ang iba naman ay lalong nagtaka sa mga pangyayari. Nakatingin padin kay Seulgi na nakayuko at minamasahe ang sentido. Sumakit ulo niya sa ganap.

"That's her little sister! I swear to god this is the funniest thing that's happened all weekend! I'm going to tell Saeron about this pag-uwi natin!" Hindi na makahingang paliwanag ni Wendy habang nakaturo sa best friend niya na pulang-pula na sa kahihiyan. 

"Bakit ka papadalhan ng kapatid mo ng picture ng panty?" Tanong ni Joy.

"She's been house-sitting for me this weekend and has been occasionally sending me updates on what my cats have been up to. Tignan niyo yung picture, Lulu and Lala are in there as well. I'm pretty sure she's going to send a video next. Magulo yung dalawang pusa na yun eh." Paliwanag ni Seulgi.

Hinablot ni Jisoo ang cellphone at tinitigan. "Ay! Oo nga! May literal pussy sa loob ng panty!" Tawa niya.

Isa-isa na nilang pinagpasahan ang cellphone at tinignan ang litrato habang inuubos ni Seulgi yung baso niya ng alak. Para naman may ibang dahilan yung pula ng mukha niya. Hindi padin tumitigil sa pagtawa si Wendy. 

"Hehe. Sorry naman boss, akala ko kung ano na eh. Malay ko ba." Kamot-ulong paghingi ni Yeri ng pasensya habang inaabot sa kanya ang cellphone niya.

Tumango nalang si Seulgi para sumenyas na ayos lang. May magagawa pa ba siya?

"Ang cute ng mga pusa mo boss! Saan galing?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"I adopted them from my friend, Moonbyul around the same time I opened the company..Don't really know why to be honest. Maybe because they're great fun sa bahay. Makes it less lonely pag umuuwi ako after work."

"Yes! Pareho tayo boss! Apat yung pusa ko. I can share tips on cat care pag gusto mo. Dalawa lang tayong pussy enthusiasts dito, we gotta stick together." Sabi ni Lisa.

Lalong tumawa si Wendy, "Pussy enthusiast ka pala Sluggie di mo naman sinasabi."

"Di ka ba titigil sa pagtawa? Nakakapikon ka na eh." Reklamo ni Seulgi. Binato niya ng ice cube ang bestfriend niya. Umiwas lang ito at nag excuse me para pumunta ng banyo. Tumatawa padin at umiiling-iling.

Nagkanya-kanyang usapan ang lahat habang inaantay na bumalik si Wendy.

Tumingin si Seulgi kay Irene na tahimik pading inoobserbahan ang mga ganap. Mahina siyang nagsalita. "Sorry about all that confusion. Single ako. I promise..unless?" 

Unti-unting ngumiti ang dalaga. "Like I said boss. Ask me again properly. Naka point ka na kanina. Keep it up." Sagot nito. Nag-offer ng cheers to seal the deal na tinanggap naman ni Seulgi nang nakangiti.

Pagbalik ni Wendy ay nagsalita si Yeri na unang-unang promoter ng gulo. "Ayan! kumpleto na tayo ulit! Laro naman tayo ng drinking games para mas masaya!" 

\----------------------------------------

"TAGU-TAGUAN MALIWANAG ANG BUWAN! PUWERA SA LIKOD, PUWERA SA HARAP! PAGBILANG KONG SAMPU NAKATAGO NA KAYO!" Sigaw ni Jisoo na kasalukuyang taya. 

Kanya-kanya silang pulasan pagkasimula ng kanta para makahanap ng tataguan.

"ISA!" Si Yeri ay tumakbo papunta sa kusina at nagtago sa loob ng cabinet sa ilalim ng lababo. 

"DALAWA!" Si Jennie naman ay nagpunta sa kwarto nilang apat. Magtatalukbong siya sa isang kama. Baka sakaling maituloy niya nadin ang naudlot na tulog. 

"TATLO! APAT!" Nag-aagawan sila Joy at Lisa sa maliit na space sa pagitan ng bahay at ng pader.

"LIMA! ANIM!" Si Rosé ay dumiretso sa damuhan na binagsakan ng mga boss niya kanina. Sumunod si Wendy sa kanya at nakisiksik, "sorry if I'm being way too excited. I haven't done this in years." Bulong nito.

"PITO!" Si Seulgi ay nagtago sa loob ng utility closet na natatakpan ng mga naka-park na sasakyan.

"WALO!" Hinila ni Seulgi si Irene papasok sa loob nang makita niya itong dumaan.

"SIYAM!" Dinig nila galing sa labas. Magkaharap sila. Magkadikit ang bawat parte ng katawan dahil sa sikip ng pinupwestuhan. Ramdam ni Seulgi ang init ng katawan ng kasama. Wala sa sariling unti-unti niya na ibinaba ang mga kamay at iniyakap sa bewang nito. Yumuko siya at sumiksik sa leeg ni Irene. "I'm going to kiss you. Because I really can't not kiss you." Bulong niya.

"Hala boss. tagu-taguan ang laro. Hindi seven minutes in heaven." Biro ni Irene.

"SAMPU!" 

Hindi na napigilan ni Seulgi ang sarili. Hinalikan na ang kasama na walang kapro-problemang sumabay sa gusto niya.

\----------------------------------------

"Ang daya niyo! Saan kayo nagtago? Lumabas yata kayo ng resort eh!" Akusa ni Lisa na unang natagpuan at ayaw tanggapin na siya ang taya.

"Hoy! Pito pa kaming nakatago nung nakita ka, pitong shot din iinumin mo dali na!" Udyok ni Yeri.

"Pakapanget ng rules ng tagu-taguan nato ibang game nalang!" 

"Dami mong ebas Lisa! Dali na uminom ka na, sayang oras!" Tinulak ni Yeri ang baso na may pitong shot ng tequila papunta kay Lisa.

"When Yeri said that we should play drinking games this is for sure not what I expected." Comment ni Wendy. Pangatlo siya sa nataya. Limang shot.

"Mas fun nga yung ganito boss eh, kesa dun sa mga usual na truth or dare or stuff where the goal is mamahiya and sexy things." Sagot ni Rosé. "At least this way we get to be kids again with the added bonus of alcohol!" Ngiti niya.

Tumawa si Wendy. Rosé has got to be the purest person in their whole office. She's willing to bet her fortune on that.

"Teka lang guys. I think we need to rethink the rules here. Mamamatay tayo if we keep drinking that many tequila shots in one go." 

"Anak ka talaga ng tatay mo, Jennie! Sana sinabi mo yan bago ako uminom!" Mangiyak-iyak na reklamo ni Lisa na nakalahati na ang basong hawak niya.

"It's not my fault na tanga ka. Di mo ba naisip na bad idea yung pitong straight shot ng tequila?"

"Ganto nalang! Langit lupa! 30 seconds lang pwede tumambay sa langit tapos dapat lilipat na. Dalawang baso nung mix ni Rosie sa kung sino yung matataya! G?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Pwede pwede! Sige sige! Reset!" Sang-ayon ng nakararami.

"Oh dali! Maiba taya ulit!"

Taya si Wendy. 

"HANA-DUL-SET GAME!" Sigaw ni Irene sabay takbo papunta sa pinakamalapit na langit. Di na niya kasalanan na natulak niya si Seulgi papunta sa taya. Kanya-kanya na.

\----------------------------------------

May tama na sila. Wala lang may gustong umamin. 

"Bawal ka sumali sa next na game Lisa! Di ka namin bati! Cheater!"

"Kasalanan ko bang mahaba yung reach ko at hindi ka marunong umiwas? Magreklamo ka kay Tulfo! Bleeeeeeh!"

"IIYAK NA YAN! IIYAK NA YAN! IIYAK NA YAN!" Pangga-gatong ni Yeri mula sa no man's land sa gitna nila Jennie at Lisa na nagkapikunan sa laro nila na patintero. Pinipilit ni Jennie na lumagpas sa linya si Lisa habang si Lisa naman ay pinipilit na mahaba lang talaga yung arms niya.

Binato ng tsinelas ni Irene si Yeri. "Huwag ka na nga gumatong! Para kang ewan! Pag nagsabunutan yang dalawang yan ikaw malalagot sakin." 

"Lumabas na si mommy Irene. Ayoko mapalo ng tsinelas. Magtatago lang ako dito." Comment ni Jisoo sa tabi ni Rosé na kumakain ng popcorn na napanalunan niya sa Jackstone kanina (dalawang shot ng tequila kada mali. Last man standing.)

"I'm not gonna lie, it feels great to be a kid again kahit ngayon lang." Comment ni Seulgi habang inaabot ang bagong bukas na bote ng beer sa bestfriend niya (naubos na nila lahat ng ibang alak). Nag-toast sila.

"For sure. To be honest, I wasn't expecting much when we came up with this team building idea. Credit din sa kanila, they accepted us right away."

"Mhmm. Might sound weird coming from me pero parang ayoko na tuloy bumalik sa office on Monday." Natatawang sagot ni Seulgi.

"Ako din eh. Kaso meh. Gotta be responsible and shit. Let's just turn it into a monthly thing to unwind..or something."

"Shit. Yeah. We can do that. We can go to other places too. Parang incentive nadin nila." 

"Damn Slug. Ang smart natin! Look at us being amazing bosses!" 

Nag-apir sila. Pakaliwa yung kamay ni Seulgi, papunta naman sa baba yung kay Wendy. Lasing na nga.

Bigla naman nagkagulo ang lahat nang umiyak na nga talaga si Jennie. 

"Kase madam ang kulit niya eh! Di mo naman kailangan mag cheat!" Sumbong ni Jennie kay Irene na nakayakap sa kanya. 

"Oo na sige na tahan na. Kaltukan natin yan si Lisa mamaya."

"Luh ang daya! ikaw may nanay tapos ako wala?!? Joooooooy!!!" Tawag ni Lisa. 

Nag-angat ng ulo si Joy mula sa lamesang tinutulugan na nya. "Bahala ka diyan! Di kita anak! sa ganda kong to magkaka-anak ako ng tulad mo?" 

"Pack up na tayo?" Tanong ni Rosé sa lahat. Kaisa-isang walang tama kahit halos pareho lang ng ininom sa kanilang lahat. Strong kid nga pala talaga.

\----------------------------------------

"Gising ka pa?" Bulong ni Irene sa katabi.

"Hmm? Not really." Sagot naman nito.

"Ahh. May itatanong sana ako sayo."

Humarap si Seulgi kay Irene. "What's up?"

Patulog na ulit si Seulgi bago nagsalita ulit si Irene. "What's going to happen after the weekend?"

"Whatever you want, Irene. Whatever you want."

"Paano kung sinabi ko sayo na I want everything that happened this weekend to just stay in this weekend?"

Nagising si Seulgi sa narinig. "I don't get it."

"Pagbalik natin sa office boss na kita ulit. Doesn't matter kung may gusto tayo sa isa't-isa, whatever. Boss kita. Employee ako. Kahit wala sa manual na hindi pwede, I'm pretty sure people are going to talk, and to be honest? I don't want to deal with that."

"Your friends wouldn't care."

"They won't. What about other people?"

"You make it sound like we have other departments to deal with. Literally tayong siyam lang ang nasa office na yun, Irene."

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. "Look. I'll be honest with you, it was fun while we're in this whole bubble na tayo-tayo lang talaga. Everyone around us are too dumb to notice things, and we have all the time in the world pero we both know na hindi ganun yun. What are we gonna do when we step outside this place and go back to the daily shit?"

"Is there something you're not telling me? Kasi I'm feeling really really strung along right now. So ano yung kahapon atsaka yung nakaraang gabi? Yung kanina? Was it all just something to pass the time with? Like, hey my boss seems like the type who would fall for this sort of thing so I should have a go? Was it that?"

"No that's not what it is. I never lied to you when I told you na I've had a thing for you since I first saw you and I certainly wasn't lying to you when I told you na I'd like it if you asked me out and all that. I'm just having these thoughts about how all this would play out sa labas ng team building nato and if it's worth all the trouble it would cause if it comes out. Atsaka you said it yourself, hirap ka din maghanap ng time. What if we do decide to push whatever this is and end up hating each other kasi wala kang time sakin even if I asked for it? What then? There's a lot of things to consider bukod sa kung ano lang yung gusto natin and that's what I'm trying to explain."

"This is so messed up. Ang labo mo. I genuinely thought we had something going, I really did. I was feeling great kasi I had this whole plan in my head on how I was gonna ask you out properly and shit on Monday too. God, I'm actually pissed at myself. I bet you think it's funny na I fell for it so fast in just a short amount of time. I should have just listened to what my head was telling me and just forced you to file that complaint. It would have been less fucked up than this." Sagot ni Seulgi bago bumangon at lumabas ng pintuan. 

Nag deja-vu siya pabalik sa nangyari nung isang gabi. Ang kaibahan lang ay walang sumunod sa kanya.


	5. MONDAY 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the real world na ang buong team, new characters are showing up, Wendy's on the move..
> 
> ..and I don't know what's gonna happen next because everything is not what it seems.
> 
> Enjoy chapter 5 guys. Let me know what you think! :D

"Good morning, team!" Bati ni Wendy pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya sa office. 

May chorus ng "good morning, boss Wan!" na bumati sa kanya pabalik. Ngumiti siya. 

"I brought cupcakes! Lagay ko nalang sa pantry guys, help yourselves!" Alok niya. "Rosie?"

Nag-angat ng ulo ang tinawag niya galing sa cubicle nito. "Yes boss?"

"Catch." Sabay hagis ng isang maliit na paper bag na sinalo naman ni Rosé.

"I figured you'd like some cookies. Baked them special."

"Yay! Thank youuuuuuuuu~~"

"Ay. Ang aga aga kinikilig? Magtigil nga." Comment ni Yeri.

"Shut up Yeri. Bitter ka lang kasi wala kang special cookies. And before you ask, no. I won't share."

\---------------------------------------

"Yeah sure we can set up a meeting. When are you free? Yup. 8PM Friday? Sure sure. I'll have to talk to my partner before I can confirm anything but if all goes well we should have a contract you can look into before then." Sabi ni Wendy sa telepono.

Kasalukuyan siyang nakikipag-usap sa isa nilang potential client na naghahanap ng magde-design ng bahay nito somewhere sa Davao. If they manage to clinch it malaki-laki din ang magiging profit nila.

There was a commotion sa labas. Tumingin siya. 

"I swear to everything you love Lisa, kapag hindi mo binalik yung stapler ko susunugin ko yung signed na poster mo ng Blackpink!" Sigaw ni Jennie.

"Hindi ko nga kinuha yung stapler mo! Hindi pa nga ako nakakapag-agahan ikaw na agad aatupagin ko?" Sagot naman ni Lisa.

"Tumigil nga kayong dalawa! 9:30 palang para na kayong aso't-pusa. Pare-pareho lang tayong hindi pa nakakapag-kape dito!" Saway ni Joy.

Umiling nalang si Wendy at bumalik sa trabaho. She spends one weekend with these people and suddenly lahat ng kaguluhang nawiwitness niya mula sa office nya noon seemed completely on brand.

"Nasaan nanaman ba si Madam? Late na siya ah." 

Speak of the devil. 

Biglang bumukas ang pintuan ng opisina nila at pumasok si Irene. Kasunod niya si Seulgi. Pareho silang nakasimangot.

"Luh masama yata gising nito pareho." clComment ni Jisoo sa katabi niyang si Yeri.

Dire-diretso lang si Seulgi papasok sa office niya habang si Irene naman ay isa-isa silang tinanguan on the way sa lamesa niya.

"Anyare sayo madam bakit ka late?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Nakalimutan ko mag set ng alarm. Late na ako nakauwi kagabi 3AM na nakatulog." Paliwanag ni Irene habang ibinababa ang bag niya.

"Magkasabay ba kayo sa elevator ni boss Seulgi? bakit nakasimangot yun?"

"Di ko alam. Nag good morning ako sa kanya di rin ako sinagot." 

"Kala ko naman maga-unclench na siya ng slight after nung weekend, hindi naman pala." 

"Ewan ko sa kanya. Bahala siya. Basta magta-trabaho nalang ako dito."

\--------------------------------------------

"Irene. I need the report for last month's expenses. Just bring them to my desk in an hour, and Yeri? Can you get me the updated office extensions list? Sama mo nalang sa report ni Irene later." 

Utos ni Seulgi pagdaan niya mula sa pantry kung saan siya nagtimpla ng kape. Hindi na niya inintay ang sagot ng mga inutusan. Nagsara na agad ng pinto at blinds pagkapasok sa opisina.

"Alangya nga naman. Alam ko magpi-print lang ako at mag-gugupit pero uso yung please anak ng teteng." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Watch Irene get that report done in 15 minutes kasi mag-uuwian na." Bulong ni Jennie kay Lisa na katabi niya. Tumawa sila pareho. True.

Lumabas naman si Wendy sa sarili niyang office at nagpunta sa kapitbahay.

\--------------------------------------------

"Hey. What's up with you?" Tanong ni Wendy sa bestfriend niya na nakayuko sa planner nito. 

"Wala naman. Just working out a decent schedule for this week. There's a bunch of stuff I gotta do para sa kasal ni ate Yuri na kailangan ko isingit with the usual meetings."

"Hmm. Let me rephrase the question. What the hell was that earlier?"

"Alin?"

"Would it kill you to say please? Akala ko ba you'll try not to be that boss anymore? Jesus, It's like you completely forgot about the whole point of the past couple of days."

"Old habits die hard. I'm sorry. I'll try again tomorrow."

"What happened to you? Kahapon I could feel you reverting back to your usual self nung pauwi tayo galing sa resort, and then the whole thing this morning when you walked in without greeting anyone. If I hadn't passed by and saw you through your window di ko pa malalaman na nandito ka na pala. Ayoko lang magsalita kasi baka you were just tired or some shit kaso you had to go and do all that to Irene and Yeri. Para talagang walang nangyari over the weekend. Somehow you got worse pa. You used to just pester everyone over the phone pero ngayon you're actually doing that shit in their faces."

"Can we not talk about this? I already said I'll try harder next time."

"I don't want to push you into telling me what's in your head, but if it's something personal please don't bring that dito sa office."

"Thank you for the concern but I really really do not want to talk about this anymore. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Won't happen again."

"I worry more when you say shit like that."

"You act like such a mom sometimes I keep forgetting I'm older than you."

"It's not much of a difference but try to act like you're actually 11 days older and maybe I won't make you forget about it again." Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "Look, I don't want to fight. Pero please Sluggie. TRY. These guys won't stay with us if you show them a decent side of you and then go back to being shitty right after. Parang niloloko mo lang sila." Dugtong niya.

"I will."

"I'll hold you to it." Sagot ni Wendy. "I have to go, I have a prior appointment to get to. Umuwi ka tonight please. I'm pretty sure your cats have forgotten your face at this point."

Tumango lang si Seulgi.

Pagbukas ni Wendy ng pintuan ay nasa kabilang side si Irene. 

"Please excuse whatever it is you may have heard from in there."

"No worries boss Wendy. I just got here. I was actually just about to knock."

"Alright then. I'm going. See you tomorrow." Paalam ni Wendy na sinagot naman ni Irene ng ngiti. "Yung bilin ko sayo Sluggie PLEASE." 

May pahabol pa. 

\-------------------------------------------

"Here's the report you asked for."

"Thanks. Just put it down anywhere on the desk. I'll get to that eventually." Sagot ni Seulgi na hindi man lang tumitingin sa kausap.

Nakatayo lang si Irene sa harap ng desk ni Seulgi. Di gumagalaw. 

"Not to sound rude or anything but what are you still doing here? It's 5PM. I've got nothing else to ask you to do. You can go home."

"Tuloy natin yung usapan nung Saturday night."

"Forget about it Irene. Ayoko na isipin. And besides, I thought you wanted all that to stay where it happened?"

"I know I left it there pero it doesn't seem like you did."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Can't help but think you're acting up right now kasi badtrip ka sa naging ending. Because nothing went the way you wanted it to and now you're taking it out on everyone. Like a little bear who didn't get her favorite pie or some shit..I forgot how that fairytale went."

"I'm not sure if you were paying attention but I've always been like this. Don't accuse me of shit I didn't even have the pleasure of doing."

"Alright then. Kasama din ba sa iniwan mo yung sinabi mo na you'd be more relaxed and stuff?"

"Do you want special treatment? Because I'll be honest with you, even if things had gone the way I wanted it to hindi ko ibibigay sayo yun."

Tumango si Irene. "Ako yung may kasalanan sayo. Wag mo nalang idamay yung iba. I'm pretty sure kayang-kaya mo ibigay yung ganung klase ng special treatment sakin. You think I deserve it right?" Sabi niya bago tumalikod at umalis ng office ni Seulgi.

\-------------------------------------------

"Psst, Chip! Paki-abot naman yung menu." Kalabit ni Lisa sa katabi niya.

"I don't know why you keep asking for the menu Lisa, we always order the same thing from this place anyway." Sagot ni Rosé. Inabot padin naman niya yung menu dahil mabait siya.

"Baka may promo daw. Kuripot yan si Lalisa eh." Sabat ni Jisoo.

"Are we gonna order? Kasi nagugutom na ako." Reklamo ni Jennie.

"Antayin na lang natin dumaan si ate waitress tapos G. Para makauwi nadin."

\-------------------------------------------

"Grabe si boss kanina noh? Ang tindi. Parang walang pinagsamahan." Reklamo ni Yeri.

"Well, naiintindihan ko din naman siya. Iba naman kasi nung nasa labas tayo ng office." Sagot ng kasama niya sa jeep na si Joy.

"Kahit na. Ano ba naman yung simpleng pa good morning, o di kaya yung mag-please pag may iuutos. Matindi pa nga yata ngayon eh. Ewan. Parang may galit. Feeling ko talaga may something kaya siya ganun eh."

\-------------------------------------------

"You okay?" 

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm good, unnie. Just tired from work. Sorry." Sagot ni Irene.

"You're sure ha? Tell me lang if you're feeling unwell. I'll drive you home. Iwan ko nalang car ko dito. Boo can pick it up."

"Still haven't gotten around to getting her car fixed huh?"

"Yeah. I don't know why she keeps on saying she enjoys the commute. It's honestly annoying me. She treats it like it's a novelty when like, most people here hate it kasi they have no choice. We fought about it kagabi. I told her na she won't be feeling like that when it's the only thing she can do to get to places."

"Baka naman she's doing it to get closer to your roots or something."

"Don't sugarcoat it, Hyun. She's being insensitive to everyone else in this godforsaken country. Yun lang yun."

"Iba din kayo mag-away noh? Social issues ang topic. Sana all. Baka sakaling may marating ang Pilipinas."

"I should try and get a job sa gobyerno just so I can punch that idiot president in the face."

"Ang dami mong galit. Change topic na tayo ayoko muna makipag-debate inaantok na ako eh."

"Fine. How are you then? I heard someone's coming back from Korea tomorrow, you excited?"

"Of course. I love him, and I missed him a whole lot. Why wouldn't I be excited na he's coming back?"

\-------------------------------------------

"I hope you don't mind na dito tayo nagpunta. Wala na akong maisip na ibang lugar eh. I knew it was late and I kind of just took a chance when I sent you that message. Didn't think I'd get this far to be honest." Sabi ni Wendy habang naglalatag ng blanket sa damuhan.

Tumango lang ang kasama niya at ngumiti.

_God, are you there? Please help me get it right this time._


	6. TUESDAY 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! 
> 
> I hope you're all good with how I'm moving things along, you guys. Let me know what you think in the comments or on twitter :D
> 
> Enjoy!

"Umorder na kayo ng lunch?" Tanong ni Yeri, "ang daya naman di nagsasabi. Makikisabay sana ako." 

"Nawawala ka nung nangunguha ako ng order, saan ka ba nagpunta?" Sagot naman ni Jisoo.

"Sinundan ko si madam palabas ng office. May kausap sa cellphone in Korean eh. Jowa yata niya, ang lambing ng tono kaya na-curious ako."

"Lagot ka kay ate Irene pag nalaman niya ginawa mo." Sabi ni Rosé.

"I keep forgetting na actual K-drama rich kid nga pala yang si Irene." Sambit ni Lisa.

"Di naman kasi pinaparamdam satin ni ate Irene na iba siya."

"Na-confirm mo naman ba kung jowa o hindi? Ano ba pinaguusapan nila?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Ewan. Walang subtitles eh. Di ko rin na gets kaya bumalik nalang ako dito. Penge naman ng fries, Jisoo."

"Walanghiya ka talaga, Yeri. Magiingat ka sa hinihitit mo, uso yung tokhang."

\----------------------------------

"Where's Irene?" Tanong ni Seulgi pagkadating na pagkadating niya sa office. 

"Shet. Kala ko di na papasok." Bulong ni Lisa kay Jennie.

"Will you shut up? Baka mapansin tayo." Sagot naman nito.

"Di namin alam boss. She went for lunch about a couple of hours ago. Di pa bumabalik." Sagot ni Rosé.

"Hmmm. Thanks for letting me know Rosie." Sabi ni Seulgi bago dumiretso sa office niya.

Sinipa naman ni Yeri yung paa ni Rosé pagkasara ng pintuan ng boss nila.

"Ouch! What's your problem!?" Reklamo ni Rosé.

"Ang honest mo masyado. Sana sinabi mo nasa banyo lang or something. Baka mapagalitan si madam." Sagot ni Yeri.

"Hey! Lay off. She did nothing wrong. Si Irene yung 2 hours ng wala, it's her own problem not Rosie's nagsabi lang ng totoo si Chip!" Depensa ni Jennie.

"Kalma nalang tayo guys malay nyo naman wala lang kay boss yun. Di naman first time na sumobra ng isang oras si Irene." Awat ni Joy.

"Hey guys! How's your day so far?" Bungad ni Wendy na kakapasok lang.

"Ayos lang naman so far boss Wan. Kayo ba? Kamusta? Na-late yata kayo ni boss Seulgi?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"We went out kasama yung ate niya and her fiancee. They're flying out tonight na kasi. Kumain na kayo?"

"Nagpa-deliver lang kami ng lunch dito. Nakakatamad lumabas, ang init eh." Sagot naman ni Joy.

"True." Sabi ni Wendy. Tinaas niya ang isang kamay para ipakita ang dala, "tamang-tama. I brought some ice cream for dessert, hati hati nalang kayo. I'll put it in the fridge."

"YES! THANK YOU BOSS WAN!" s

Sigaw ni Yeri. Tumakbo siya papunta kay Wendy at kinuha ang dala. "Ako na maglalagay sa ref niyan baka mahirapan ka pa. Gusto mo ba? Dalhan ka namin sa office mo." 

Tumawa si Wendy. "Sige. Can you get me one bowl? And if may dumating just make her feel welcome. Paki-turo nalang din kung saan office ni Seulgi, I'll be in there. Offeran niyo na din ng ice cream she likes that flavor I think."

"Sure sure boss walang problema we'll make her feel so welcome hindi na niya gugustuhing umalis."

"Alright then. Sige na. Back to work na muna tayo lahat. Tawag lang kayo sa extension ni Slug pag may kailangan kayo. Ako bahala pag napikon."

Kumindat naman si Wendy pagkasabi niya nito at naglakad na palayo. May maliit na kalabog galing sa desk ni Rosé kung saan binagsak nito ang kanyang ulo. 

Tumawa sila lahat. 

"Ano, Chip? Kaya pa?" Biro ni Jisoo.

"Ang gwapo niya. Lord send help." Sagot naman ni Rosé.

\----------------------------------

"God, I'm so stressed out." Reklamo ni Seulgi sa bestfriend na kumakain ng ice cream na ikinatok ni Jisoo sa kanila.

"I'd personally feel very honored having to do best man duties." Sagot nito.

"You want to trade? If it was just ate Yuri I have to deal with okay pa sana. Kaso ate Jessica is SUCH a perfectionist I'm about to lose my mind."

"You win some you lose some I guess. Isipin mo nalang at least you only have to deal with it for the wedding."

"My coat buttons are blue the other day. She yelled at me for an hour kasi akala niya yun yung isusuot ko sa wedding. Di daw match sa theme." 

"What did ate Yuri think?"

"She thinks it's funny her bride's turning into a dictator and said it's hilarious seeing ate Jessica yell at people other than her. I don't even know anymore. I honestly cannot wait for this wedding to be done."

"It's next month right? Kaya mo na yan. Only a few more weeks and you're free."

"Mhmm. I get to be sister-in-laws with the Ice Princess. Fun."

"Exactly! Oo nga pala, would Krystal be there?"

"Of course. She actually sent me a message kagabi asking me to pick her up at the airport mamaya. I told her I'll try pag di ako tinatamad. Isa pa yun, I don't understand why she has to fly here para lang sakin makasabay papunta sa wedding ng ate niya. She's already in LA. Nagsayang lang siya ng pera."

"Malay mo naman she has people to meet here too. Atsaka ayaw mo ba nun? For sure she's gonna ask you to come with her sa lahat ng lakad niya. You get to have a gorgeous girl on your arm again for like, a month."

"I hate it when she does that though. I'm so tired of explaining to people that we're not together together when half the time none of them believe me anyway kasi nga nandun din siya being all clingy and shit."

"Wow. First world problems, Sluggie. First world problems."

"Ewan ko na. I feel like my brain would just shut off any minute now. There's too much in there."

"At least the last weekend helped to unwind kahit papano right?"

"Huh? Sure. Yeah it did."

\----------------------------------

Alas-tres palang pero tapos na sila lahat sa tasks for the day. Dumating nadin si Irene na may inayos lang daw na papeles kaya sumobra sa lunch. Kanya-kanya nalang sila ng kwentuhan at naghihintay na mag alas-singko nang biglang may kumatok sa pintuan.

"Uhm, excuse me? Is ate Seulgi still here?"

Lumingon sila lahat sa pinang-galingan ng boses. Tumayo naman si Joy at kinausap ang bagong dating.

"Shet ma. Ang ganda niya ma. Nakita ko na yata ang forever ko. Naniniwala na ako sa love at first sight. Tao pa ba yan? Pakisampal naman ako nananaginip yata ako." Sambit ni Yeri.

At dahil binugahan niya ng tubig sa mukha si Jisoo para lang masabi yun, sinampal nga talaga siya nito.

"Putangina mo. Kadiri ka. Pwede naman lunukin kesa ibuga bwiset." Reklamo ni Jisoo.

Nagtawanan ang lahat pero hindi ininda ni Yeri ang paligid. Nagmamadali niyang kinausap si Joy pagkabalik nito mula sa paghahatid ng bisita sa opisina ni Seulgi.

"Psst! Ligaya! Naitanong mo ba yung pangalan nung magandang dilag na naghahanap kay boss?" 

"Wag ka na magtangka, Yeri."

"Grabe ka naman sakin! Dapat nga supportive ka pa sa kaibigan mo eh. Siya na true love ko, and we're going to live happily ever after. Joy I can feel it in my haaaaaart!"

"Nasobrahan ka na nga yata talaga sa katol, Yerms. Kakasabi ko lang, wag mo na subukan kung ayaw mo ma-deads."

"Bakit ano ba meron sa kanya? Ang tanging ikamamatay ko lang ay ang ganda niya. Dali na kasi!" Pangungulit ni Yeri kay Joy na kumukuha ng ice cream. "Kahit pangalan niya na lang. Ano pangalan niya? Para alam ko kung anong itatawag sa dyosa ng buhay ko ackkkkk."

"Lah para kang tanga Yeri. Sariling banat tapos sariling kilig amputek." natatawang comment ni Irene galing sa lamesa niya.

Tumitig lang si Yeri kay Joy. Na love at first sight talaga siya sa bisita nila. Walang biro.

"Fine. Makulit ka. Sige. Saeron daw pangalan niya. Bunsong kapatid ni boss Seulgi. Goodluck."

\----------------------------------

"Slug! We'll wait for you at the starbucks downstairs!" Sigaw ni Wendy across the office. Nasa main door na kasi sila. May tatapusin lang daw saglit si Seulgi bago bumaba kaya sumenyas lang ito ng ok mula sa office niya.

"Anyone else going down? Sabay sabay na tayo." Alok ni Wendy sa mga katrabaho.

"Sige boss G kami dyan. Kasya ba tayo sa elevator?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Kasya yan!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

Nagkasya naman sila. Medyo cramped pero keri lang. 

"Hehehehe nice nice.." Bulong ni Yeri nang sumara ang pintuan.

"Psst, Jen. Bantayan mo yang si Yerms feeling ko gagawa yan ng kahihiyan bigla." Bulong ni Joy sa kaharap niya habang dinidistract ni Lisa si Wendy ng kwento para di nito marinig ang bulungan. Kaso masyado silang mabagal. Hindi pa nakakagalaw si Jennie ay umandar na si Yeri.

"Hi! My name is Yeri." Pagpapakilala niya bigla sa kasama ni Wendy.

"Uhmm. Hi? I'm Saeron."

"Shet. Ang ganda ng name. Parang yung may-ari." 

Medyo malakas din pala ang tunog ng limang facepalm na sabay sabay nangyari sa loob ng isang elevator.

\----------------------------------

"Ate Irene, di ka pa uuwi?" Tanong ni Rosé na kakabalik lang sa office galing sa banyo.

"Sige lang una ka na. Hindi ko mahanap yung susi ko eh. I'll just see you guys tomorrow. Ingat!"

"Alright. If you say so. Ingat ka din ate. I'm going na ha." Paalam ni Rosé bago lumabas ng pintuan.

Nag-ring bigla ang extension ni Irene. Napatalon pa siya sa gulat. Tumatawag si Seulgi. Saglit siyang nag-isip kung sasagutin niya o hindi kaso baka alam na nasa office padin siya kaya sinagot na nya.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Can you drop by my office bago ka umalis?"

Di na siya inintay na mag-agree. Binaba na agad ng kausap ang phone. Umiling nalang siya at bumalik sa paghahanap ng susi niya.

\----------------------------------

"You wanted to see me?"

"Did you find your keys?"

"Not yet. I wanted to get this done before I go back to look for them. Matagal ba to?"

"No. I'll be quick." Tumayo si Seulgi at lumapit. "I want to apologize for acting like a child about what happened. I had time to think after you left last night and I realized na you had a point. I took my frustrations out on everyone and I shouldn't have done that. I promised you I'll try and be better and whatever problems I had with you shouldn't have affected that. I'm sorry."

"Didn't expect this was the reason you called me in here but apology accepted. As for what happened Saturday night..I hurt you by letting you think na I was leading you on. I wasn't. I just let my insecurities get the better of me and didn't bother to explain things to you well..I'm sorry too."

Inilahad ni Seulgi ang kamay. "Let's just shake hands, accept each other's apologies, and start over."

Nagkamayan sila. 

"Thank you, Irene." Ngiti ni Seulgi. Dumukot siya sa bulsa niya, "here are your keys."

"Ay put- paano to napunta sayo?"

"I had to do something to get you to stay back so I can talk to you."

"Anong gagawin mo kung nag-grab nalang ako?"

"Figured I'd leave them somewhere around your desk for you to find in the morning."

"You could have just called. Like what you did. Called and then told me to drop by your office."

Nagkibit-balikat nalang si Seulgi.

"Ewan ko sayo Seulgi. I'd love to chat more but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow nalang." Sabi ni Irene. Nakahawak na siya sa doorknob ng main door nila nang biglang sumigaw si Seulgi.

"Irene! Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Uhhh..are you..will you..uhm. Have lunch with me tomorrow? We can talk more then..only if you want to though..uhh..only if you want to.."

"Yes boss I'll have lunch with you bukas."

Di na niya nakita yung celebratory fist pump ni Seulgi dahil nagmamadali na siyang sumakay ng elevator. May susunduin pa siya sa airport.

\----------------------------------

"I hate airports." 

"Ano bored na agad?" Biro ni Wendy.

"Bakit ka nga pala sumama sakin sumundo? I was planning on just coming straight home after dropping Krystal off at her hotel."

"Wala lang. I have nothing better to do at home so I figured I'd come with. May reklamo ka?

"Yes. Because I dropped off Saeron kanina and now after this airport thing, I gotta drop off two people instead of just one. Hindi ako grab driver."

"Ako nalang mag-drive you want?"

"No. You drive cars like you're still in one of your motorcycles so nevermind. Kaya ko pa. Let's just get some coffee along the way later."

Lumilingap-lingap si Wendy sa arrivals nang may napansin. "Hey isn't that Irene?" Tapik niya sa bestfriend. Lumingon naman ito sa tinuturo niya. Si Irene nga.

"Sino kaya susunduin niya?"

Nasagot din naman agad ang tanong ni Seulgi nang makita niya kung paano lumiwanag ang buong aura ni Irene pagkakita sa isang lalaking malayo palang ay nakangiti na sa kanya. Dinig ni Seulgi yung tawa ng dalaga hanggang sa pwesto niya nung magkalapit ang pinapanuod niya at nagyakapan.

"Huh. Long distance boyfriend? They seem sweet."

"Ewan ko. Ewan ko. When is Krystal's flight landing again? Hanap muna tayo ng ibang tatambayan. I hate it here."


	7. WEDNESDAY 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! 
> 
> I used papago to translate. Better to use that too because google translate is shit. You'll also find a hint in there on who Suho really is. Bonus points if you figure it out! :D
> 
> Enjoy this one guys! As always, Please let me know what you think in the comments or on twitter :D
> 
> PS: I'm skipping time in the next chapter yes? I don't wanna drag workdays any longer no one likes that shit even irl.

"Parang puyat na puyat ka ah." Biro ni Joy sa kararating lang na si Yeri.

"Sumamba ako kagabi. Inabot ng alas-dos. Ala akong tulog dyusko. Hilong-hilo ako sa antok pero worth it naman."

"Ha? Anong klaseng religion ang may samba ng hatinggabi?" Tanong naman ni Lisa.

"Satanista na nga yata talagang tunay. Lumayo ka samin hoy! Hindi mo kami mako-convert!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. Nag sign of the cross naman si Rosé para sa kinikilabutang si Jennie.

"Tanga kayo lahat. Naglabas ng teaser photo ng leader nila yung Red Velvet para sa RVF Day 1 kagabi. Pero oo, medyo may tama. Nagpa-miyembro na ako sa kulto ng Zimzalabim."

"Kala ko naman kung ano na."

"Jennie. Red Velvet is a religion."

"Ewan ko sayo. Baliw ka."

\------------------------------------------------

"Dumating na ba si boss Seulgi?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Di pa. Bakit mo naitanong?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Wala lang."

Hindi naman dapat magtaka si Irene na wala pa yung boss nila. Maganda nga yun eh. Relaxed ang buong barkada (natutulog na si Yeri sa desk niya). Kaso may usapan sila ni Seulgi for lunch. Gutom na siya.

_Kapag wala pa siya ng 12:30 magpapa deliver na ako ng pagkain. Bahala siya sa buhay niya._

Dumating si Seulgi ng saktong 12:29. (Sinipa ni Jisoo si Yeri para magising). Matutuwa na sana si Irene kaso nakasimangot nanaman yung ka-date niya.

"Irene? There's a Korean guy who followed me here looking for you." 

"Ha? Sino?"

"I don't know. You talk to him. Claims he speaks barely any English."

Pinapasok ni Seulgi ang lalaki bago pumunta sa office niya at nagsara ng blinds.

"Ay potek. Ang papi." Sambit ni Joy. 

"What the fuck, Joy. Shut up." Saway ni Jennie.

"Di ako straight pero okay lang. Keri na." Comment naman ni Jisoo.

"안녕하세요!"

"Nevermind. Di pala kami magkakaintindihan."

Tinulak ni Irene palabas ang lalaki para doon mag-usap.

\------------------------------------------------

"What exactly are you doing here, Suho?" Tanong ni Irene.

"점심을 대접하려고 들렀어요!"

"Stop pretending na di ka marunong mag Tagalog or English. Nakaka-irita. Parang tanga lang. Boss ko pa yung napagtripan mo kanina sira-ulo ka."

Tumawa si Suho. "Am I not allowed to treat you out anymore? Parang galit ka pa. You know, I could still be sleeping right now except I wanted to spend time with my dear Joohyun noona who I haven't seen in a while."

"Magkasama tayo kagabi. And you could have at least called before showing up unannounced sa office ko."

"Well shit. That's what I forgot to do this morning." 

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. "Pwede bang dinner nalang? I have lunch plans already."

"I have dinner plans na din. Go out with me. I'll pay you back nalang kung nagpa-deliver ka na."

"No. Sino kasama mo mag dinner?"

"I'm going out with Sehun and the rest of my college friends. Hmmm..Pwede naman pala dinner nalang. Sige. Pero sasama ka samin because I'm not cancelling that shit."

"Nope. Not doing that. And I'm not going out for lunch with you either kasi nga I have plans na. With someone. In case you haven't picked that up yet."

"진짜요? Inch resting. Sino? Someone I know?"

"None of your business. Makaka-alis ka na."

"I'm hurt. I just wanted to surprise you and I get this treatment?"

"That's your own fault for not calling first."

"Edi hindi na surprise."

"Nakaka-stress ka, Suho."

Nag-pout lang ang kausap niya. 

"Fine. I'll compromise. Kita nalang tayo on Saturday. Labas tayo. 우리 둘만, 알았지?"

Lalong nag pout si Suho.

"Stop. I will punch you."

"Sige na nga. 당신이 무서워서 토요일에 봐요."

"Good. Ingat ka. 가기 전에 나 좀 안아줘"

\------------------------------------------------

Pagpasok ni Irene ng office ay tinambakan siya ng mga kaibigan niya.

"Ate Irene! Sino yun?"

"Hoy bakla! Ang papi nun ha. Di ka nagsasabing may kilala ka palang oppa. Baka may iba ka pang tinatago na pwedeng ipakilala sakin."

"Nabakla ako ng slight kay kuya pero si Saeron padin ang tru lab ko."

"Turuan mo naman ako mag Koryan parang feel ko bigla matuto eh."

"I saw you through the window, he looks like he gives great hugs. Pwede pa-experience?"

"Idol ba yun? Parang kamukha niya yung sa EXO."

"Ewan ko sa inyong lahat. Wala ba kayong mga trabaho?" Iritang pambabara ni Irene.

"Luh. Bakod na bakod lang teh?" 

"OO Ligaya. Bakod na bakod. Wala sa inyong pwedeng lumapit kay Suho bukod kay Rosie. entiendes?"

"Ang daya! Bakit si Chip lang ang pwede?" Reklamo ni Joy.

"Kasi walang masamang intensyon si Chip."

Wala naman nagawa ang lahat kung hindi tumango. Totoo nga naman.

\------------------------------------------------

"Hey. I'm sorry. Ngayon lang ako nakatakas sa kanila. Are we still on for lunch?" Bungad ni Irene pagkapasok niya sa office ni Seulgi.

"Uhhhhhhhhh. Yes?" Sagot ni Seulgi na huling-huli sa aktong pagsubo ng fried rice.

"Huh. May baon ka. Which means..You didn't think na matutuloy tayo."

"Huh? No no no no no it's not what it looks like I swear. Wendy dropped this off sa bahay kanina. She cooked too much daw. Eh I was already on my way out and didn't want to spend a few seconds putting it in the fridge kaya dinala ko na lang. I swear I wanted to go out with you kaso ang tagal mo and I got hungry soooooooo."

"Dami mong paliwanag. Sana sinabi mo agad para nakapag pa-deliver ako. Ano kakainin ko ngayon?"

"We can share? Marami naman to. There's another tupperware over there." Tinuro ni Seulgi ang ecobag na nakapatong sa sofa.

"May pa-feeding program ba si Wendy? Tatlo pa tong tupperware na nandito eh."

"She sucks at portioning and she knows I suck at cooking so she drops off yung sobra sakin whenever she cooks. Win-win situation."

"Ang soft niyong mag bestfriend. Soulmates lang?"

Tumawa si Seulgi at sumenyas sa sofa. "Kain na tayo?"

Nakaka-ilang subo na sila bago siya nagsalita ulit. 

"Who was that guy? You seem close."

"Someone very dear to me. Bakit? Selos ka?"

"No." Mabilis na pag deny ni Seulgi. Nahulog pa yung isang butil ng kanin galing sa bibig niya. 

"Ang cute mo. You have nothing to worry about with Suho."

"I'm not worried. We're friends right? I trust you."

"Friends nga lang ba?"

"I figured wala nang pag-asa so I gave up."

"You have so much faith in me. I'm grateful."

"Ikaw na mismo nagsabi eh. You don't want to deal with all the trouble."

"Well, I was also wasted that night and had no control of what I was thinking and saying."

"Too bad. I gave up."

"I can make you un-give up." Bawi ni Irene.

"Uhhh. You don't have to. Please don't."

"Scared you'd prove me right?" Tanong ni Irene habang itinatabi ang mga nakapatong sa lamesa ni Seulgi.

"N-no..?"

Umupo siya sa desk. "Really? You seem like you are."

"I'm really not you don't have to do anything it won't work I'm a strong bear pader yata to." Naging rapper na si Seulgi dahil sa panic niya.

"Sure you are." Inayos ni Irene ang sarili para makaluhod sa lamesa. Tapos gumapang papalapit kay Seulgi.

"Holy shit. Please stop. Ohmygod. Nasa office tayo!" _Pumiyok ba ako? Ewan. Fuck. She's so hot. Help._

Tumawa si Irene at bumalik na sa sofa. Huminga ng maluwag si Seulgi.

"Don't do that. Fuck. Anyone could have walked in." 

"Let them."

"Akala ko ba ayaw mo malaman nila?"

"Changed my mind when I realized I legit hurt you and I don't want to keep pretending I don't like you anymore. Also, your pouty devastated face was not something I wanted to see kahit ang cute."

"Do you really like me or do you just enjoy flustering your boss like this?"

"I'm not lying Seulgi. I really do like you. You're great. Even before the team building alam ko na yun. I sit close to your office. I see how you are with Wendy and know na there's a soft baby bear hidden somewhere sa loob ng 'too cool for this shit' vibes mo. Bonus sakin yung buong weekend na yun and I really do regret messing it up."

"Hmmm."

"Sige. I'll prove it. I'll make you believe me."

"And how exactly will you do that?"

"Manliligaw ako. That's how I will do it."


	8. WENDY DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late but I figured since birthday ni Wendy, I'll give her fic version a whole ass chapter dedicated to her first date. 
> 
> Happy birthday, irl Wendy! I hope you had a day full of fun with everyone you love!
> 
> PS: I tried to keep her companion vague as much as I can..not sure if I managed to pull it off though. Let me know what you think!
> 
> PPS: everything about the exhibits on Museo Pambata is based off of when I last went there five years ago. If anything had changed since then hindi ko na alam. XD
> 
> Enjoy chapter eight!

Wendy likes to think she's an honest person. She hates lying, and she hates keeping secrets from her bestfriend. 

On most days except this one.

"Seungwan. Ikaw lang ang may kopya ng susi ng kotse ko. Where the hell is Reve?" Bungad ng bestfriend niya pagkasagot na pagkasagot niya ng tawag nito. 

"Okay so..you won't believe what happened when I tried to drop by this morning."

"Please, Seungwan. I don't have time for your long ass stories. Where. is. my. car."

"I crashed my bike into it when I was parking kanina and the rear bumper fell off so I went and brought it to a repair shop so you don't have to deal with it anymore. I'll pay for it too. Aren't I nice?"

"What. What. I'm sorry. What. What. Wendy. What?"

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. I'm paying."

"What. I have shit to do today Wannie. I need my car!"

"Just use my bike for now it's okay."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO START THIS DEATHTRAP!"

"Oh that's actually really easy! Here's what you do, there's this button tha-"

"Reve better be looking like she's brand fucking new when you come back Seungwan or I swear to god I will throw away every single spice in your home except for the salt."

"I'll pay for your grab fare?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm mad at you."

"Really?"

"You're lucky you're my bestfriend. Movie night later. Be here before 12AM or we're watching 'Before Sunrise' again."

"Christ. Really? I'm so done with that movie."

Binaba na ni Seulgi ang telepono. 

"How nice. I manage to 'borrow' her car for a date pero I lose my right to pick a movie for tonight…...WORTH IT!" 

"She said you have until midnight though. It's only 9AM. Do you not plan on ending this date before midnight?" Comment ng kasama niya.

"Uhhh. Well..I do..but..uhh..traffic?

Tumawa yung kasama niya.

_Ohgod. her laugh. Please lord. She's adorable. How much time did you spend on this one?_

"You know, di mo naman kailangan 'hiramin' yung car niya. I would have been okay riding on a motorcycle..or commute."

"Yeah but I won't be comfortable letting you do that. This is supposed to be a date, and I asked you out. I want to make an effort."

"Hmm. Alright. But why didn't you tell her na lang na you're going on a date? Ang elaborate ng white lie mo. I feel like nangyari na yun dati."

"Yeah it actually did. I was lucky she was on a business trip so I managed to sort it out bago niya nalaman...also, I kind of don't want to tell anyone about this..not that nahihiya ako or anything it's just that I can't risk it yet. I need all the energy in the universe to focus on making this work so it would be a hundred times sweeter when I tell people about it."

Naubo yung kasama niya at umiwas ng tingin. Nagtago sa likod ng seatbelt.

_YES. POINT WENDY. MARUNONG PA TAYONG MAGPAKILIG. FIGHTING!_

\--------------------------------------------------------

"I've been wanting to check this place out."

"I thought you'd be the type who would appreciate something like this. I guess I was right." Proud na pagsasalita ni Wendy nang marinig ang sinabi ng ka-date niya.

Lumiko sila sa unang room.

"Check it out, I can talk to Jose Rizal." Sabi ng kasama, sabay angat ng phone na nasa ilalim ng picture ng pambansang bayani. "Hola señor! como estas?"

Tumawa lang si Wendy.

"Please take a photo of me before those kids arrive." 

"Huh? Why the rush?"

"I have to put the phone back for them. They're here to learn something."

_She's so pure and I am so unworthy._

Dinukot niya mula sa bulsa ang cellphone at kinunan ang kasama. Tumakbo ito pagkatapos at biglang sumakay sa naka-display na tranvia.

"Sakay ka bilis! Saan po ang byahe maam?"

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Ang trippy naman ng illusion na to. Why use a ladder as reference? Scary kaya."

"You see that illusion everyday on most elevators though. Mas scary nga yun kasi you're also on the reflection. What if an extra face shows up tapos mag-isa ka lang?" Tanong nito kay Wendy bago kinilabutan mag-isa.

"Did you just get scared of your own imagination?"

"Hey! I get forced to watch horror movies with everyone all the time. I don't have to imagine. I already saw that." Naka-pout na paliwanag nito.

Kinailangang humawak ni Wendy sa bumper ng naka-exhibit na jeep. Nanglambot tuhod niya sa pout na yun.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey. Hey Wendy. Look. It's a giant butt." Pinalo ng kasama niya. Biglang umutot yung display.

"OHMYGOD!" 

Limang minuto silang tawa lang nang tawa sa nadiskubre nila. Di pa sila titigil sa kakapalo ng pwet kung hindi dumating yung mga kindergarten na kasunod nila.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Nakasakay yung kasama niya sa fire truck at nakangiti para magpa-picture.

Di naman napigilan ni Wendy na bumanat.

"Hey miss firefighter you set a fire in my heart. Panagutan mo to."

"Oof. Careful. Baka may madulas sa grease na pinawalan mo."

Napatawa si Wendy. "Naks namaaaaaan nakakabawi na siyaaaaa."

"I'm quick to adjust." 

Naglilibot sila sa 'What do you want to be when you grow-up' na room. Tuwang-tuwa na pinaglalaruan ng kasama ni Wendy ang mga interactive displays samantalang siya naman ay mauubusan na ng phone memory sa dami ng litratong kinukuha niya.

"Did you always want to be an architect since you were a kid?" Biglang tanong nito.

"Huh? Not really. I wanted to be a doctor actually. Changed my mind sometime in high school when I went on a trip to Europe with my parents. All the buildings looked so amazing that I went on a research binge until I fell in love with the idea of creating something that would last like them."

"Must have been fun finding a passion randomly like that. But then..if you wanted to be a doctor first and then an architect..how did you end up in Communication Arts?"

"Pre-med and Architecture courses were full..I put CommArts as a third choice coz I figured maybe pwede ako mag-artista and then work my way into Architecture after."

"Can't tell if you're joking or not with the last part."

Tumawa si Wendy. "I am. The truth is it was the first thing that popped into my head when they asked for a third choice."

"Knew it. Do you sometimes think about how it would be if you're a doctor instead?"

Kinuha ni Wendy yung isang doctor's coat na nakasabit at sinuot. "Not really. I would have been a hot doctor though don't you think? Want to be my favorite nurse?"

Binato siya ng plastic na mansanas ng kasama niya.

"Stop! Ang corny mo. And that coat is way too tiny baka mapunit mo pa yan pag gumalaw ka."

\--------------------------------------------------------

"The floor feels bouncy. Trampoline ba to?"

"I think so." 

Sabay silang nag try na mag bounce. Tumalbog naman.

"NICE! Pataasan ng talon! Loser has to buy snacks before the next stop! Game!"

First stop palang ng first date nila pero in love na agad si Wendy. Wala nang balikan. Paano niya to ihahatid pauwi mamaya? Ayaw na niya iwan.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Saan tayo pupunta after this?"

"Somewhere fun for you I hope."

Kumakain sila ng dirty ice cream sa tabing-dagat.

"Record is pretty great so far. I had a lot of fun sa museum kanina."

"Those kids were probably wondering what two grown women were possibly on to be having that much fun in a children's museum."

"That giant butt was hilarious. I know someone who would absolutely LOVE that exhibit."

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. How have I not been here before?"

Parang sasabog na yung puso ni Wendy nang makita niya ang amazed na mukha ng kasama niya pagkapasok nila sa Manila Ocean Park.

"Seriously. How have I not been here before? I love fish. Is this what heaven looks like? Ohmygod."

"Your voice had gone up two octaves hindi ka rin excited noh?"

"I really love fish. Di ko rin alam kung bakit. It's like one day my mom came home with one and I just realized their charms are endless..Thank you for bringing me here."

Ngumiti si Wendy. Kilig na kilig na siya. Kaya para maitago, bumanat nalang siya.

"Are you a fish too? Kasi ang endless din ng charms mo."

"Wow. Okay. Ang witty. I didn't expect that all." Sarcastic na sagot nito sa kanya.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Parang batang pinakawalan sa aquarium yung kasama niya. Moving around from tank to tank and making kissy faces to all the fish friends she sees. 

_Sana all isda._

"LOOK! LOOK! KAMUKHA NIYA YUNG PET FISH KO!" Excited na sigaw nito habang tinuturo ang isang isda na lumalangoy-langoy sa loob ng isang malaking tank. How she spotted that hindi na alam ni Wendy.

"Yah! This one REALLY looks like Joohwang. Must be the same species..ano nga yun ulit? Blood Parrot Cichlid yata."

"You named your pet fish Orange?"

"It's a great name for a fish!" Depensa nito habang nakatitig sa tank. "Awwww I miss Joohwangie. I'm going to call my mom today and ask how they are."

"Di mo kasama sa bahay?"

"I live with three other people, three dogs, and four cats." Malungkot na paliwanag ng kasama.

"Ahhhhh."

\--------------------------------------------------------

They're sharing a bag of gummy worms when they walked into the barnyard. Dudukot na sana si Wendy sa bag kaso biglang nawala yung katabi niya.

"BUNNIEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS"

Wala siyang nagawa kundi sumunod.

"AHHHHHHH They're so cute! I can't."

Mag-iisang oras na silang naglilibot sa mga attractions pero hindi parin nawawala ang amazement sa mukha ng kasama niya. Permanent na yata yung laki ng mata. Hindi na talaga alam nila ni Wendy kung kaya pa niyang panindigan yung plano niya na manligaw ng maayos. Baka pagkatapos ng lakad nato ay agad-agad na niyang tanungin kung pwede bang maging sila na. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

"I think I want to stay here forever."

Kasalukuyan silang nakaupo sa isang corner ng Jellyfish Exhibit.

"Hmm. I get what you mean..like..these things just float around but they're so fun to watch?"

"Pretty much how I feel about fish..hey, can we go back to that place before leaving?"

"Sure thing."

Matagal silang tumambay dun. Pinapanuod lang ang mga lumulutang na jellyfish.

"Hey..thank you for all this, Wendy. Really. I appreciate it. I had a lot of fun. My heart is feeling really happy right now."

"That's a relief. I was worried I'll end up boring you at some point."

"Nah, if anyone was worried that's me. I thought you'd get irritated. I've been told I act like a kid sometimes."

"What? Who told you that? I need names. I won't do anything to them I'll just hire someone else to."

"Stop. Don't be mean."

"Seriously though. How can someone say that sort of thing? The way you can be such a kid was actually one of the reasons why I noticed you."

"Thanks. I think it's probably because I tend to act out when they don't expect it..or they just get tired of it. It's not their fault."

"See! Isa pa yan. How. HOW can you be so pure? It's literally impossible. Hindi banat to, serious question: Tao ka ba or are you legit an angel?"

"Pretty sure tao din ako. I think?" Nakatawang sagot nito sa kanya.

"I'm so glad I built up the courage to ask you out. I really am. If I think about how I wouldn't be able to spend a day like this with you kung di kita kinausap?" Kinilabutan si Wendy. "No. just..No."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that actually. Did finding out I liked you too help?"

"Well..I won't lie. It did. But before all that I was already thinking of some way I can talk to you without making a fool of myself. I've seriously lost some sleep over this, Seulgi hated me. I kept calling her in the middle of the night just to talk."

"Ah. She knows?"

"That I like you? Nope. I just call her to talk about work and stuff. She's so boring I literally fall asleep habang nagsasalita siya."

"That explains why parati siyang nakasimangot. Pinupuyat mo."

"Sluggie's a great friend. Platonic soulmate ko yung bear na yun kahit ganun siya."

"I'm glad you asked me out too. I basically resigned myself to just admiring from afar to be honest."

"I'm happy you thought I was worthy enough for a yes."

"For real though. That night was just you catching me with nothing better to do sa bahay. Everyone was asleep so I thought why not?"

"I still feel bad for just taking you to a park."

"Stargazing was nice. I'd love to do that again. It was sweet how you thought it was a perfect time to ask me on a date."

"Mabigat na sa dibdib yung ngiti mo. I had to do it. I got scared someone else would notice and I would lose my shot."

"Really unlikely. We see each other everyday. No room for anyone else."

"Glad you think so."

Bumalik sila sa panunuod ng jellies. Makaraan ang ilang sandali, nagsalita ulit ang kasama niya.

"Is dinner part of the plan? I burned off a lot of food running around and I'm seriously getting hungry."

Ngumiti si Wendy sa sarili bago sumagot, "Of course you are. Let's go back to the fish friends and then off for a meal then."

\--------------------------------------------------------

"I guess this is goodnight. I hope you make it in time for movie night with your bestfriend."

"Ayoko pa umalis. I could deal with watching her favorite movie again. I'll just think about today and I won't notice it anymore."

"Sira. You have to at least try. Everyone loves being first pick on a movie night"

"I suppose. Ayaw ko din naman mapuyat ka..so I guess you're right. Goodnight na nga talaga." Nakasimangot na sagot ni Wendy.

"There's always a next time."

Mabilis na tinanggal ni Wendy ang seatbelt at humarap ng maayos sa kasama.

"Really? For real? I scored a second date? YES!" 

"Did you think you wouldn't?"

"I don't like assuming things, especially for something like this."

"You're sweet. Yes you scored a second date..on one condition though."

"Anything for you."

"I'm planning it this time."

"I like this idea. Are we alternating?"

"I don't know, are we exclusively dating?"

Napindot ni Wendy yung busina sa gulat. Tumalon ang isang pusa na nakatambay sa kalsada. Nakangiti lang sa kanya ang nagtanong. Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy bago sumagot.

"Only if you want us to be."

"Great. then we are."

_OHMYGOOOOOOOOOOD!_

"Goodnight, Wendy. Thank you for a wonderful date. I'll let you know when the next one will be." Sabi nito bago siya halikan sa pisngi at bumaba ng sasakyan. Kumaway pa ulit bago pumasok ng building.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"What's up with you? You hate this movie, why do you have such a huge smile on your face right now? It's creeping me out."

"Huh? Wala. I just remembered something funny."

"Ang weird mo." 

Bumalik sa panunuod ng pelikula si Seulgi. May nagmessage kay Wendy.

Isang selfie, and a message thanking her again for a great date and that they're off to sleep.

Mabilis naman siyang nag-reply.

"Goodnight, Rosie." With a blue heart.


	9. HULING LINGGO NG BUWAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else is nine other than this chapter? SNSD and BlackVelvet.
> 
> also, hindi ko alam kung may nakakapansin, I don't know the difference between "Nang" and "Ng." I'd appreciate it kung may magmamagandang-loob na turuan ako. 
> 
> Here's Chapter 9 which is mostly Yeri bringing in the chaos to set up the next weekend.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

**MONDAY**

Nadatnan ni Wendy na nagse-set up ng panibagong station sila Lisa at Yeri na nasa magkabilang dulo ng opisina at nagsisigawan ng instructions. Walang nakapansin sa kanya kaya tumayo lang muna siya sa may pintuan para obserbahan ang mga empleyado.

"Ano nga ulit yung password sa server, Yerms?"

"EGQ5!" Sigaw ni Yeri mula sa desk niya kung saan siya naglilipat ng required files papunta sa isang USB. 

"Ha? E for echo? Tapos?"

"Oo, E for Echo tapos G as in Jesus!"

"HA? SO ANO? G BA OR J?" Pikon na sigaw ni Lisa.

Kanya-kanyang tawa na ang lahat. Pati si Seulgi na nasa loob ng office niya ay napabungisngis.

"Putangina naman Yeri anong G for Jesus? Gago ka ba?" Sigaw ni Irene na iniihit na nang tawa mula sa upuan niya.

"Amputek nang G for Jesus yan seryoso ba yun?" Comment ni Jisoo.

"Para naman kayong mga tanga! G nga kasi! As in Gee gee gee gee beybeh beybeh, GEE!"

"Napakabobo nung G for Jesus hayop! Buo na araw ko, salamat Yeri!" Natatawang sabi ni Joy.

"Mga bwiset kayo. Tama naman ah!"

"Tanga! Saang planeta tama yung G for Jesus?" Sagot ni Jennie.

"Baket? G naman si Jesus ah! God! Oh ano kayo ngayon?"

"Sige lang Yeri, ipaglaban mo yan." 

"Buti pa si Rosie support lang! Ang judgemental niyo lahat!"

"Huh? Di ako support noh. Nakakatawa ka kaya sinabihan kitang ituloy mo lang."

"Ewan ko sa inyo! Wag kayong magtatanong sakin pag may mga problema kayo sa mga PC niyo!" Galit na sagot ni Yeri na ikinatawa naman nila lalo.

Nag-ehem si Wendy. Tumahimik ang paligid. Nakatingin lang ang lahat sa kanya. Ngumiti siya at nagsalita.

"Wag ka magpapa-talo sa mga yan, Yeri. Isipin mo nalang hindi nila magets yung brand ng talino mo." Sambit niya.

"YES! BEST BOSS EVER! BAHALA KAYONG LAHAT SA BUHAY NIYO BIGATIN YUNG KAKAMPI KO!"

"Excuse me lang pero may tinatrabaho tayo dito! Ano yung next pagkatapos ng G?" Sigaw ni Lisa.

"Q as in cucumber!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**TUESDAY**

"Guys. My sister will be doing her internship here from now on. I hope you'll do well in making her feel at home." Pag-announce ni Seulgi first thing in the morning.

"Kala ko meron na siyang pinapasukan boss?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Nag fold yung magazine na una niyang napuntahan so naghanap siya ng ibang way para makumpleto yung hours niya. I figured why not dito nalang. We talked to her professors and they said it's okay so here we are. Won't take long, she needs about a couple weeks work nalang naman."

"No problem boss, at home siya dito, we'll treat her well." Paga-assure ni Jennie.

"Great then. Pwede ka na pumasok, Saeron."

"Hala shet." Takot na bulalas ni Lisa pagkapasok ng intern nila.

"Is there a problem, Lisa?"

"Ha? Deh, wala lang boss. Nahulog yung ballpen ko."

Nagtinginan silang lahat habang naguusap ang boss nila at kapatid nito. Walang sali-salita na pinaplano kung paano nila ililigtas ang intern sa isa pa nilang kasama.

Bumukas ulit ang main door at nangyari na ang iniiwasan.

"Ui! Andito ulit ang tru lab ko! Kamusta ka na? Na-miss mo ako kaya ka nandito noh?"

"Excuse me?" Biglang sagot ni Seulgi.

"Ay! Ah eh..ano kasi boss..uhm..si ROSÉ! SI ROSÉ ANG TINUTUKOY KO! CRUSH KO YAN SI CHIP EH! ANG GANDA MO MISS. WOOO! LABYU!" 

"What goes on? You have a crush on Rosie?" Nakasimangot na tanong ni Wendy na kakapasok lang sa pintuan at di maiwasang marinig ang pinagsasabi ni Yeri.

Nagtago nalang si Rosé sa likod ng monitor niya dahil sa secondhand embarrasment para sa kaibigan.

"Pagpasensyahan niyo na tong si Yeri mga boss, Saeron. Di napainom ng gamot kagabi kaya ganito. Wag niyo nalang pansinin!" Sigaw ni Jisoo habang kinakaladkad ang kaibigan na pulang-pula at nakatitig lang sa kapatid ng boss nila na nagpipigil ng tawa sa mga pangyayari.

"Hmmm. I'm keeping an eye on you, Yeri."

"Sige lang boss! bantayan niyo lang siya! Wag niyong hahayaan na mawalay sa paningin niyo!" Pagsang-ayon naman ni Joy.

Huminga si Yeri. Dinukdok ni Jisoo yung ulo niya sa desk sabay bulong. "Wag ka na magsalita puta ka. Lagot ka kay boss sinasabi ko sayo."

Tumango naman si Yeri. Binitawan siya ni Jisoo. Saglit siyang natahimik pero hindi rin napigilang magsalita ulit.

"Pwede bang forever ka na lang dito, Saeron? Aalagaan kita. Palitan mo nalang si Madam, di naman yan nagtatrabaho ng maayos dito."

"Putangina mo Yeri! Pinagsasabi mo diyan?!?" Sigaw ni Irene galing sa desk niya.

"Wait. So hindi si Rosie yung gusto mo?" Takang tanong ni Wendy.

"Yaks boss. Parang kapatid ko yang si Chip ang weird naman nun kung nagkagusto ako sa kanya. Heat of the moment lang yon pero di na ako mahihiya. Si Saeron ang tinitibok ng puso ko."

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Alright then. I suggest you stop talking now though. Namumula na si Seulgi. Not sure if it's coz nagpipigil ng tawa or galit." Natatawa nadin siya, pero kailangan niya maging strong. Kundi siya ang masasapak ng bestfriend niya.

"Boss Seulgi parang awa mo na. Pupwede ba na ako yung maging buddy ni Saeron sa office?" 

Tahimik na silang lahat na nag-aabang kung ano ang mangyayari, pati si Saeron na nakatingin lang sa ate niya na pulang-pula na.

"I'm giving you a ten second headstart, Yeri. Ten seconds. And then hahabulin kita. If I catch you within twenty minutes, I will punch you. If I don't, sige. Ikaw ang buddy ni Saeron for the rest of her stay here. 10 seconds ha."

There was a collective gasp.

"G ako diyan! Ipaglalaban kita sa kahit kanino, Saeron, watch me!"

"10 seconds…" Madilim na yung mukha ng boss nila. Takot na ang lahat.

"Wait! Taympers muna! May limit ba sa pupuntahan or basta takbo lang?"

Saglit na nag-isip si Seulgi. "Wala. I don't care kahit saan ka makarating basta if I catch you I'll punch you and you don't get to even LOOK at my little sister pero pag hindi I'll leave you two alone."

"O sige! Game!"

Nagkamayan sila. Naglabas ng stopwatch si Irene. Nagsiksikan silang sampu sa loob ng elevator para makababa papunta sa tapat ng building.

"Bawal magtago, bawal sumakay sa kahit ano. Takbo lang Yeri wag kang pussy kasalanan mo yan!" Kantyaw ni Lisa.

"Ate Irene? Kinakabahan ako for some reason."

"Yaan mo si Yeri, Chip. Trip niya yan. Buti nga di siya sinaksak ng ballpen ni boss agad-agad eh."

"Para tayong mga tanga dito. Kasalanan mo to Yeri isa kang stupid motherfucker!" Reklamo ni Jisoo.

"Oo nga! Lechugas! Napaka-init! Magpasapak ka nalang kay boss para naman may entertainment kahit papano!" Sigaw ni Jennie.

"Bwisit ka talaga sa buhay namin kahit kelan, Yeri! Sa lahat ba naman kasi ng pwedeng magustuhan yung kapatid pa ni boss. Napakatangang tunay." Banat ni Joy mula sa ilalim ng payong niya na transparent naman.

"Ate Wendy? Is ate Seulgi really going to punch Yeri if she catches her?" Tahimik na tanong ni Saeron kay Wendy.

"Alam mo naman yang ate mo. Napaka overprotective."

"I like Yeri. She's funny. I wouldn't mind na buddy ko siya."

"Too late to tell your ate that."

Nagtititigan lang si Seulgi at Yeri.

"Twenty minutes. Tatakbo talaga ako boss. Pramis. Na-love at first sight ako sa kapatid mo as in. Lalaban ako." 

"The choice is up to Saeron anyway. This is just me being really pissed about the idea of her dating. Pero if you do manage to outrun me in twenty minutes baka ma-impress ako."

Natatawang sumigaw si Irene. "Game na! Ten seconds! Go!"

Tumakbo si Yeri. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**WEDNESDAY**

"Were you CC-ed on the email about building maintenance?" Tanong ni Irene na dire-diretso lang na pumasok sa loob ng office ni Seulgi.

Nabali yung dulo ng bagong tasa na lapis, bumaliko din yung linya na dino-drawing ni Seulgi dahil sa gulat. "Do you not see that from your outlook!?" Sigaw niya.

"Yeah I see it. Kailangan ko lang ng excuse para pumasok sa office mo."

"I would have yelled at you if you did this shit three months ago. You know that right? Feeling close ka na."

"Last I checked nanliligaw ako. Not very effective if I barely talk to you."

"At least knock. Lumiko tuloy yung linya ko. I hate eraser marks which means uulit nanaman ako. Do you know how expensive drafting papers are?"

"No. Coz I don't care for that shit. Pero thanks for letting me know. I was just about to ask, at least alam ko na kung ano ibibigay ko sayo."

"You know panliligaw isn't just giving the person gifts right?"

"Malay ko. Cut me some slack here. Usually ako yung nililigawan eh."

"Self confidence through the roof."

"I know right? Full package. Maganda na magaling pa sa math. Isipin mo nalang kung gaano ka perfect ng pairing pag naging tayo na. Genius magiging anak natin pustahan. Promil Gold kid panigurado."

"I don't remember agreeing na ligawan mo ako. Which means wala sating nakaka-alam kung sasagutin kita or hindi. And I certainly don't remember talking to you about kids. Ang advance mo mag-isip."

"Kailangan winning attitude tayo dito. Only positive vibes are welcome in this business."

"Ewan ko sayo. Bahala ka. Trip mo yan."

"I don't really need it but thank you for the confirmation na I can do whatever I want. Mababasag ko din yang pader mo eventually. If push comes to shove I'll just randomly kiss you again. You respond well to that."

"Please don't. Do not do that."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**THURSDAY**

"Pwede makahingi ng drafting paper?"

"Wan. Isang pack nalang meron ako di pa ako nakakabili. Magpabili ka nalang kila Joy nasa labas sila for lunch."

"Ha? Ang damot mo. Dami kayang drafting paper na dineliver sayo kanina."

"Saan?"

"Andun sa may tabi ng pintuan mo. I was wondering why you haven't brought them in yet. Di mo pa pala alam. Shit would last you a year too. Isang malaking box eh."

"What?"

"Yeah bro. Hang on, lemme bring it inside." Lumabas si Wendy saglit. Pagbalik naman niya ay may dala na siyang malaking kahon na kulay pink at may label na 'Drafting Paper.' Nakasulat din ang pangalan ni Seulgi with hearts. Hulas na binaba ni Wendy ang kahon. "Kung kilala mo siya, tell your admirer na ituloy niya lang yung pagpapadala ng ganito. Useful. Ang funny nung pink na kahon ha! Atsaka did they have to write your name like that?"

Lumapit naman si Seulgi para tignan ang package. Di niya alam kung tatawa siya or iiyak sa nakikita niya. Lalo na nung nadaanan ng mata niya si Irene na nag thumbs up lang sa kanya at kumindat.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**FRIDAY**

"Hoy mga tanga! Birthday ng maknae ng Girls' Generation. Samahan niyo ako mag celebrate!" Aya ni Yeri mula sa upuan niya bandang alas-kuwatro.

"Napaka-walanghiya mo! Dinamay mo pa SNSD sa kalokohan mo eh gusto mo lang naman ng excuse para uminom!" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Dali na! wala naman pasok bukas libre ko na isang bucket g!"

"Tapos ano? Ambagan na sa mga susunod?" Banat ni Jisoo.

"Aba syempre! Pare-pareho lang tayong bagong sahod dito atsaka hindi ako mayaman katulad ni Madam! Lasingin niyo nalang siya baka mauto na sagutin lahat."

"Nadidinig kita, bobo ka. Hindi ako sasama." Sambit ni Irene.

"I'm game. Wala naman akong plans for the rest of the night." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Ayun naman pala! Game daw ang aking tinatangi! Papayag ba kayo na kaming dalawa lang ang magkasama?" 

"Hindi. Over my dead body. Sasama kami ni Wendy." Biglang sulpot ni Seulgi sa likod ni Yeri.

"Ay puke mo!" Gulat na sigaw ni Yeri. "Wala namang ganyanan boss. Grabe ka naman. Paano kung may hawak akong gunting?"

"If you had accidentally stabbed yourself tatawa muna ako bago tumawag ng ambulansya."

"Tama nga si boss Wendy. May pagka-pikon ka boss noh? dD mo akalain na hindi mo ako mahuhuli kaya bitter ka." Pang-aasar ni Yeri.

"Wendy!" Sigaw ni Seulgi.

Naglabas naman ng ulo mula sa office niya ang bestfriend. "Ano?"

"This is all your fault."

"I was literally doing shit??"

"Kasama naman pala si boss Seulgi. Sige G nadin ako." Bawi ni Irene.

"Wala na kayo lahat choice! alam ko na wala kayong mga plano sa buhay kaya game na!" Sigaw ni Yeri with matching ngiti na ikinakilabot naman ng mga kaibigan niya.


	10. NORAEBANG HITS 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 10!
> 
> featuring the squad's usual shenanigans, a lot of papago gaming kasi nawili ako sa kaka-translate (pasensya na.), a bit of conflict that's gonna get sorted out in the next chapter (coz I hate prolonging that shit), and the answer to who Suho really is.
> 
> Same drill? Enjoy and let me know what you guys think! :D

"Kuya, pwede ka ba sumundo later?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa driver ng ate niya.

"야! 나중에 나를 데리러 와라." May kausap din si Irene sa telepono. 

"Mhmm..Wendy, Saeron, and I. I'll text you where and what time."

"저는 술 마시고 있는 중이에요."

"Iinom kami eh. I don't want to drive and neither does Wendy." Nilipat ni Seulgi yung phone sa kabilang tenga, "yessssss. Thank you kuya! I'll see you later! Ako na bahala, I'll just tell ate Yuri. Thank you ulit!" Binaba ni Seulgi ang telepono. "Sunduin daw tayo ni Kuya Pancho guys. We can drink." Nakangiting balita niya kila Wendy at Saeron.

Napatingin sila lahat kay Irene na nagda-drama na yata sa kausap niya sa phone. 

"알았어, 그럼 날 데리러 가지 마...신경쓰지 말아요. 네가 날 사랑한다고 생각했어."

"Boss! Iwan mo sasakyan mo dito?" Biglang tanong ni Joy kay Seulgi.

"Sluggie never drives after drinking." Sagot ni Wendy. Nakatingin lang kasi kay Irene ang bestfriend niya.

"Paano kayo pupunta?"

"Grab. Kayo ba?"

"Coding yung sasakyan ko boss. Atsaka kahit meron di rin kami nagmamaneho nang nakainom. May mga alaga at mahal sa buhay kami na naghihintay samin umuwi. Grab din lang kami. Sabay nalang tayo mag book. Dalawang six seater?" Sabi naman ni Jisoo.

"Pwede din. Sige. ganun nalang."

Biglang tumawa si Irene, "감사합니다. 우리가 나중에 어디에 있을지 알려줄게. 수호야 사랑해~~"

"Luh, ang saya ni madam." Bulong ni Lisa kay Jennie.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Wendy. Siniko niya si Seulgi at binulungan. "Sabi sayo long distance boyfriend niya yung nakita natin eh. Ayaw mo pa maniwala."

"How'd you know?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"You forget I can speak Korean? She literally just said she loves him."

Nabura yung ngiti ni Seulgi. "Huh."

"Grab lang din pauwi as usual. Pitong stops kahit tatlo lang talaga. Para masaya. Roadtrip!" Entry ni Yeri.

Ngumiti si Saeron at kinalabit ang ate niya. "Isabay nalang natin sila! I'll talk to Kuya Pancho."

Lumingon si Seulgi sa kapatid. "Sure ka diyan?"

"Yeah why not? Para di na sila gumastos sa grab. Pwede naman siguro yung van nalang."

"Dalawang stops lang kayo. May susundo sakin." Pasabi ni Irene. 

"Ay iba! Si papi Suho ba yan?" Comment ni Joy.

"Ano gagawin mo pag sinabi kong oo?" 

"Wala. Takot ko lang sayo."

"Mhhm. Sagot ko nalang siya pag dumating ng maaga guys."

Tumango ang lahat. Bukod kay Seulgi na nakakunot lang ang noo. Di naman lingid sa atensyon ni Irene ang reaction ng nililigawan sa mga narinig. Nag mental note na lang siya na gumawa ng paraan para ma-solo si Seulgi at makausap as soon as possible. Mabuti nang malinaw.

"G na tayo guys? Libre ko na dinner." Alok ni Wendy.

"Ay! Hindi kami magno-no diyan boss, basta libreng pagkain game na game ang tropa!" Comment ni Lisa.

Tumawa si Wendy. "Alright then. Tara na. Sa glorietta nalang tayo para lalakad nalang pa-dinner."

"Buhay pa ba Yakimix? dun nalang." Suhestyon naman ni Seulgi.

"Ang mamahalin ng per head dun, mga boss. Akala namin sa Mcdo lang. Wag na pala. Nakakahiya." Sabi ni Jennie.

"It's okay. I insist. Think of it as an incentive na lang for a job well done." Sagot naman ni Wendy na nakangiti.

"Di nga, boss? Kay Madam nga di kami nagpapalibre kahit trip niya eh." Sabi naman ni Lisa.

"Kelan ako sinapian at nag-aya ng libre sa inyo?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Sobrang rare, Madam. Sa halos pitong taon na magkakakilala tayo dalawang beses lang." Biro ni Jisoo.

"Oo! Tapos sapilitan pa yung pangalawa!" Sabat ni Yeri na naging dahilan para kaltukan siya ni Irene. 

"Aray ko naman! Maka-sakit kala mo nagsisinungaling ako! Tara na nga! Sayang oras."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sampu tayo. Walang reservation. Sigurado ba kayo ni Wendy na sa Yakimix tayo? Baka walang available na table for 10." Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi.

Naglalakad ang grupo papunta ng Greenbelt. Natural na nahiwalay according to pairing. Sakto kay Irene dahil kailangan niya din talaga kausapin si Seulgi.

"Hmm? Ayos lang yan. Kapag matagal ang waiting time we can always look for another place."

"If you say so then."

Natahimik sila. Pinapakinggan lang ang mga boses ng kaibigan galing sa likod nila.

"Bakit ba ginigitgit mo ako papunta sa kalsada?!" Reklamo ni Lisa sa kasabay na si Jennie.

"Shet. Sayang. Akala ko di mo mapapansin yung pasimpleng pagpatay ko sayo."

"Not that I'm pressuring you or anything..I swear I'm just curious..Pero do you have anything planned na?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosé.

"I was thinking somewhere fun ulit. I've got options pero I can't decide. I'll update you. I promise." Nakangiti na sagot nito sa kanya. Pasimpleng kilig nanaman si Wendy. 

"Ui, Saeron. Pagpasensyahan mo na yang si Yeri ha. Ganyan talaga yang isang yan. Nahulog yata nung baby tapos lumabas yung kalahati ng utak sa ilong." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"It's alright, ate Jisoo. I think she's funny anyway. I can manage."

"Tingin mo may pag-asa ako kay Boss Baby?" Tanong ni Yeri kay Joy.

"Ang bantot mo magbigay ng nickname sa tao. Ayusin mo muna yung utak mo bago ka sumubok kasi tatawa talaga ako kapag bigla ka nalang pinakain ni boss ng T-square kakaganyan mo sa kapatid niya."

"Ang bilis mo maglakad. Natatae ka ba?" Reklamo ni Irene. "Maganda lang yung legs ko pero medyo maikli to. Bagalan mo naman nang konti, hindi ganito yung fast and furious na trip ko."

Kita nilang lahat kung paano natapilok si Seulgi. Di nila alam kung bakit pero nakakatawa kaya tumawa sila.

"Galing nun boss ah! Nago-audition ka sa The Matrix?" Kantyaw ni Yeri. 

Dumakot ng lupa si Seulgi at binato sa kanya. "Fuck. off."

Tumayo siya at naglakad palayo. 

Humabol naman ang tumatawang si Irene. "In fairness, funny talaga yun. Aminin mo natatawa ka din sa sarili mo."

"Ewan ko sayo."

"Nagtatampo ka ba? Feeling ko nagtatampo ka. Sorry na. Di na ako tatawa."

"No. I'm fine."

"Nagtatago ka nanaman sa likod ng buhok mo. Kala mo di ko napapansin kasi naglalakad tayo?"

"Huh? Di kaya." Depensa ni Seulgi. Nagmamadaling hinawi ang buhok palayo sa mukha niya.

"Tampo baby bear ko?"

"Ang cringe mo. Please stop."

"Ikaw lang ang di lumuhod sa aegyo ko. Award! Lika dito kiss kita."

"Tumigil ka na nga, Irene. Ayoko may magalit sa ginagawa mo."

"Ah. There it is. Thank you for opening door number one! Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. May magagalit. Tumigil ka na."

"Sino naman magagalit? Single tayo pareho."

"Single nga ba talaga?"

"May jowa ka ba na di ko kilala?"

"Wala. Ikaw ba? Please don't lie."

"Wala din. Bakit ako magsisinungaling?"

"Mhmm." Tumango lang si Seulgi sabay talikod at sumabay kila Wendy.

 _Yan nanaman siya sa pa walk out niya. Why do I keep on being shit at doing this communicating thing_?

\---------------------------------------------------------

Pagkatapos ng hapunan ay napadpad sila lahat sa isang KTV sa may Macapagal Avenue.

"Game naaaaaaaaaa! Goodluck sa sasagot ng pulutan hindi daw iinom si Chip!" Pang-aasar ni Yeri sa kaibigan niyang tatayo palang para kunin ang menu.

"Umayos ka Yeri di ka namin tutulungan pag sinampal ka niyan ng plato." Banta ni Jennie. 

"Oo nga. Tatahi-tahimik lang yan pero panigurado gutom nanaman. Maikli pasensya niyan." Sang-ayon ni Irene.

"Teka, teka lang. Excuse muna, Slug. CR lang ako." Nabulabog lahat ng katabi niya makalabas lang si Wendy na nag-apir pa kay Rosé nung nadaanan niya.

"Ako lang ba or parang ang close nila ni Chip bigla?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Mej nga. Pero okay na yun at least masaya si Rosie kasi parati niya kasama happy crush niya. Yieeeeee!" Sagot ni Jennie.

Namula si Rosé pero di na nag-react. Busy sa menu.

"Wala naman problema sayo yun boss diba?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Hmm? Yeah. No problem. As long as it doesn't affect work naman edi why not." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ay pota. Ang tanga." Biglang sambit ni Irene. Lumingon ang lahat.

"Anyare sayo?" Usisa ni Jennie.

"Wala. Shet. Teka muna. Labas lang ako saglit." Nagmamadaling sagot ni Irene.

"Weird."

Nakarating na lahat ng order nilang pagkain at inumin bago makabalik si Irene. May kasama.

"Shet. Hi papi Suho!" Bati ni Joy.

Pinandilatan siya ng mata ni Irene. "Ang landi mo."

"Nag-hi lang ako kireng-kire ka diyan grabe ha!" 

"Sabi ko sayo turuan mo kami mag Koryan di mo naman ginawa. Paano namin ngayon kakausapin yang dala mo?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Edi kausapin niyo. Nakakaintindi naman yan."

"Luh di nga?" Gulat na sagot ni Yeri.

"Oo nga. Suho, speak."

Kumunot ang noo ni Suho. "Ginawa mo naman akong aso." Sabi niya.

Bumalik si Wendy sa gitna ng isang kaguluhan.

"Hala, putangina! Tinawag ko siyang papi sana sinabi mo sakin na nage-gets pala niya puta ka!" Reklamo ni Joy.

"Ayos! Lika dito upo ka na, Suho. Igigisa ka namin dahil kasama mo si Madam." Sabi ni Lisa.

May takot sa mata ni Suho nung tumingin siya kay Irene. Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ng dalaga.

"Upo ka na. Don't be shy. Di ka namin kakainin. Si Joy lang gagawa nun, siya lang mahilig sa hotdog dito eh." Aya ni Yeri.

"Tumigil nga kayo! Para kayong mga tanga. Dito ka sa tabi ko Suho. Kunin mo nalang yung isang upuan dun sa sulok." Umawat na si Irene.

"I'll move. Dito ka na sa couch." Presenta ni Seulgi. 

"Uhhh..it's okay..Ayos na ako dito." Awkward na pagtanggi ni Suho sa kanya.

"Okay then. Madali akong kausap."

Kinilabutan ang lahat. Biglang lumamig ang paligid.

"I want to apologize nga pala about what happened the last time I saw you." Biglang sabi ni Suho kay Seulgi. "I thought it was funny to pretend like I can't understand shit. Irene yelled at me when she found out. Didn't know na boss ka pala niya. I hope it didn't affect her rep sa office or anything. I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it." Tipid na sagot ni Seulgi.

"Great then. I won't. Let me introduce myself properly nadin. Hello everyone! I'm Suho." Ngiti niya.

Kikiligin na sana si Joy kaso natamaan siya ng tadyak ni Irene galing sa ilalim ng lamesa.

"Soooooo ano ka sa buhay ni Irene?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Wow. Ang galing. Straight to the point Jen Abunda?" Sarcastic na banat ni Irene. Tumingin sa kanya si Suho. "Go ahead. Maraming may gustong maka-alam ng sagot." Sabi niya bago naglipat ng tingin kay Seulgi na poker face lang sa harap niya.

"Well.."

"SABI KO NA NGA BA!" Biglang sigaw ni Yeri.

Nagulat sila lahat.

"Naubusan na ako ng imumura sayo Yeri, kampon ka talaga ng kadiliman kahit kelan." Iritang sambit ni Lisa.

"You made me drop my peanuts!" Galit na reklamo ni Rosé. Pasimple namang pinalitan ni Wendy yung nahulog.

Binato nalang ni Jisoo ng lukot na tissue ang kaibigan. Samantalang si Jennie naman ay umiiling-iling nalang sa pwesto niya. Matagal ng tanggap na ganito nalang talaga ang barkada niya.

"Sorry, Saeron. Nagulat ka ba?" Biglang bait na tanong ni Yeri sa crush niya. "Eto. Magtubig ka muna. Pasensya na ha. Na-excite lang ako."

"Di naman sa nang-aano pero in fairness, first time ko yan narinig na mag sorry ng maayos sa kahit kanino." Sabi ni Irene. 

Tumawa lang si Saeron. "Ayos na ako. Thank you for the water." 

"Napatawa ko siya! Lord! Salamat sa araw nato!" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Tumigil ka na nga! Namumula nanaman si boss Seulgi. Utang na loob Yeri ayaw na namin maulit yung nangyari nung Martes!" Saway ni Jennie.

"What happened Tuesday? Sounds like a funny story." Tanong ni Suho.

"Huwag mong binabago ang usapan Papi Suho!" Sigaw ni Joy.

"Amputanginang di ka ba titigil sa kaka Papi Suho mo na yan?!?" Reklamo ni Irene.

"Sanay na ako eh, bahala ka diyan..Anyway, wag mong nililiko ang kwento! Kayo ni Madam ang hot seat dito magka-ano ano kayo?"

Di naman napigilan ni Seulgi na tumango-tango bilang pagsang-ayon sa sinabi ni Joy.

"Sagutin mo na nga yung tanong, Suho! Nabubwiset na ako sa kaka-kulit nila." 

"Ano ba kasi sabi mo sa kanila?"

"Tanungin mo yang si boss Seulgi kung ano sagot ko sa kanya nung tinanong niya kung sino ka."

Tumingin ang lahat sa kanya pero di pinansin ni Seulgi. Aminado siya sa sarili niya na gusto niya din ng malinaw na sagot.

Matagal na katahimikan. Seryoso nilang inaabangan kung ano ang sasabihin ni Seulgi. Sa kabilang dako ay kumakain lang ng pasta si Rosé at tahimik siyang pinapanuod ni Wendy. Walang may pakialam sa kanila kaya G lang sila sa sarili nilang mundo.

"Irene told me you're someone very dear to her."

Unti-unting ngumiti si Suho. "D'awwwwwww you said that? How sweet." Sabi niya habang kinukurot ang mukha ni Irene.

"Tumigil ka nga ano ka ba?! Parang bata." Reklamo ni Irene habang pinapalis ang kamay ni Suho palayo sa pisngi niya.

"Well. I guess she's also someone very important to me." Sabi ni Suho tungkol kay Irene.

"Hmm. Good." Sagot ni Seulgi. Bumalik na siya sa ginagawa niya. 

"Ang sweet naman. Sana all. Kanta na nga lang tayo. Nakaka-bitter." Sambit ni Lisa.

Tumawa ang lahat.

Nakatingin lang si Irene kay Seulgi na tahimik na binubuklat ang isa sa tatlong songbook. Lumingap siya para hanapin yung bestfriend nito na busy naman sa pakikipag-lambingan kay Rosie. (Tsaka na niya iisipin yun). Si Saeron naman ay nakikipag-tawanan na kay Yeri. Binaling niya ulit ang tingin sa nililigawan. Naka-kurtina nanaman yung buhok sa mukha. Bumuntong-hininga siya.

"우리는 그 질문에 대답하지 않았다." Sabi ni Irene.

Lumingap din si Suho ng marinig ang sinabi ni Irene. Nadaanan ng tingin si Seulgi.

"아, 지난 토요일에 계속 얘기하던 곰이에요?" 

"네."

"그래도 당신은 나에게 소중해요." 

"그만해, 물론이지 하지만 우리는 상황을 정리해야 한다. 나는 내 친구들을 안다. 그들은 최악의 상황을 가정할 것이다. 평소에는 관심 없는데 슬기가 이 그룹이야. 나는 그녀가 이것에 대해 깜깜하지 않았으면 한다." 

Bumuntong hininga si Suho.

"수호야, 우린 이제 한국에 없어. 우리는 더 이상 누구에게도 숨길 필요가 없다." 

"그럼요. 그렇게 해요. 어쨌든 추측이 역겨워지고 있어요."

Tumango sila pareho at nag-ngitian. 

"Wow naman. Talagang nagsarili na kayo ng lambingan diyan?" Pang-aasar ni Joy.

Nagulat sila Irene at Suho. Walang nakakita na pati sila Wendy at Rosie ay bigla ding naghiwalay mula sa close proximity bulungan nila.

"Sorry sorry." Mabilis na paghingi ng pasensya ni Suho.

"Bakit ka nagso-sorry sorry? Diba taga EXO ka? Paisang Love Shot naman diyan." Pang-gagatong ni Lisa habang inaabot ang mikropono sa lalaki.

Nag face palm si Irene. Nakita niya sa gilid ng paningin niya na tumayo si Seulgi at lumabas. Nagka-idea siya.

"Kumanta ka na Suho. CR lang ako."

Sasagot na sana ito pero nagsimula na ang tugtog.

"Yassss! Dapat may sayaw din!"

"Puta ka, Ligaya! Tigil-tigilan mo yang si Suho sinasabi ko sayo!" Banta ni Irene bago lumabas ng kwarto.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Matagal niyang hinanap si Seulgi bago niya nakitang nakatayo sa labas ng KTV. Nakasandal sa isang itim na van.

"Hey." Bati niya dito.

"Hmm."

"You've been ignoring me since dinner. Are you going to keep doing that?"

"Baka may maghanap sayo sa loob."

"Nagpaalam ako."

"Hmm. Sige. Diyan ka na muna pasok na ako."

"Constructive criticism lang ha, may habit ka na tumatakbo kapag seryosong usapan noh?"

"I don't like conflict."

"Kapag takbo ka lang ng takbo wala kang matatapos. Parati lang may humahabol sayo."

"Easy for you to say."

"Seulgi. I'm shit at explaining things and I tend to avoid having to do that any chance I get. Hindi ako seryosong tao pero I try to be when it comes to you. I'm not saying this to guilt you into talking to me or whatever literal na sinasabi ko lang kasi it would help both of us if we can work on our issues and improve together."

"Hindi pa naman tayo for me to be obligated to do that."

"Aren't we friends? Friends do that too don't they?" Tanong ni Irene. "Look, I'm just asking na makinig ka. Wala namang mawawala sayo if you find na whatever it is you're thinking of might be wrong."

"What if I don't want to listen?"

"I'm sorry Seulgi."

"Save it, Irene. I hate it when you keep giving me vague explanations on things. Friends pa nga lang tayo pero nakakapagod na agad. If this is how it's going to be all the time then I don't want it."

"Please hear me out?"

"What. What's the excuse this time? Did you forget you already have someone? Did you think na I wouldn't find out or I won't mind if I did?"

"Teka nga muna! Sino ba yang someone na yan na pinagsasasabi mo? Kung may jowa ako bakit ako lalapit sayo?"

"Ewan ko sayo, bakit ka nga ba lumapit sakin?"

"Does it boost your ego hearing me repeat na gusto kita all the damn time? Kasi I'll keep doing it. I like you. I saw an opportunity to get closer nung team building so I went for it. Didn't think you'd respond the way you did and it scared the shit out of me pero I thought it would be a lot worse if I let it pass so I said I'll court you. And now here we are. Gusto kita. Please tell me why you're being like this so I can help fix it."

"I wonder how boyfriend Suho would think about all this."

"GODDAMMIT! Why do people always assume na jowa ko siya? I told you he's someone very dear to me because he is! Kapag ganun ba ang description jowa na agad?"

"What the fuck else would he be considering how sweet and protective you are to him!?"

"OF FUCKING COURSE I'LL BE SWEET AND PROTECTIVE! HE'S MY DUMBASS LITTLE BROTHER!"


	11. NORAEBANG HITS 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakalagpas na tayo sa sampung chapters akalain niyo yun?
> 
> Gusto ko muna magpasalamat sa mga nagbabasa, magbabasa at nagiiwan ng comment sa kwento nato. Maraming daedaengkyu guys! I'll try to improve on every chapter para naman di sayang sa oras niyo. Thank you ulit! :D
> 
> Enyweiz..heto na tayo. Enjoy Chapter 11!

Napahakbang patalikod si Seulgi. Nagulat. Sa sigaw niya or sa nalaman ewan na ni Irene. Basta dire-diretso na siyang nagsalita bago pa maka-recover yung kausap niya. Napikon nadin kasi siya.

"He's my little brother. It's not much though. I'm only older by five minutes. I don't know what the fuck made you think different, I really don't. Maybe because we're closer than most twins usually are? Dahil ba hindi kami magkamukha? Ewan." 

Nakayuko na nagsalita si Seulgi. "Wendy heard you telling him you love him."

"Kasi nga kapatid ko siya. Am I not allowed to tell my little brother I love him? God, why do people always assume na pag nag I love you ang isang babae at lalaki sa isa't-isa automatic mag-jowa na?" Iritang balik ni Irene.

"Why didn't you tell me directly then?"

"There is a very long and very complicated reason for that that I would gladly tell you if you want to hear it."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop. We keep fucking apologizing to each other hindi lang ikaw ang napapagod sa ganito, Seulgi. We get fun moments and then maga-away tayo right on fucking schedule after. I understand na may kasalanan din ako and it all starts kasi I don't tell you shit pero please try and hear me out before getting angry when I try to talk to you about it. Laging galit inuuna mong gawin. Atsaka bakit ayaw mo na maging tayo, ayaw mo din na ligawan kita hanggang maging tayo pero selos na selos ka naman kapag nakakakita ka ng threat? God, para kang yung mga bata na possessive sa laruan na hindi rin naman nila ginagamit kapag nandun!"

Tahimik lang na nakikinig si Seulgi sa mga sinasabi ng kausap. Wala siyang maikatwiran kasi tama naman. 

Makaraan ang ilang saglit ay huminga ng malalim si Irene. 

"These are the kind of fights actual couples have. Utang na loob. Sagutin mo na lang ako para kahit papano may incentive na make-up sex."

Naubo si Seulgi sa narinig. "Uhhhh..balik na tayo sa loob? Baka hinahanap na nila tayo." Sabi ni Seulgi bago naglakad palayo.

Nagkibit-balikat nalang si Irene. Napaka-complicated ng ugali ng boss niya. 

_Haynako. Kung hindi ka lang cute._

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nadatnan nila na kumakanta ng 'Ko Ko Bop' si Suho habang nakiki-fanchant ang mga kaibigan nila. Nawawala sila Wendy at Rosé. Si Yeri naman ay out of character na nakatahimik lang at di gumagalaw sa pwesto. Nakasandal kasi si Saeron sa balikat niya at mahimbing na ang tulog.

"HEEEEEY! YOU'RE BACK!" Bati ni Suho sa ate niya. Nakalimutan yatang hawak pa niya yung mic kaya napatakip sila lahat ng tenga dahil sa lakas. "NOONA HUMABOL KA NA! ANG SARAP NG TIMPLA NUNG WENG-WENG!"

"Ay potangtatay. SINO YUNG NAGBIGAY NG ALAK SA KAPATID KO?!? MAGMAMANEHO PA YAN MGA TANGA!" 

"Ha? Sinong kapatid?" Matapang na basag ni Jennie sa tahimik.

"SINO PA BA? EDI SI SUHO! SINO NAGPAINOM DIYAN?"

"Kapatid mo si Suho?" Gulat na react ni Joy.

"OO KAPATID KO YANG MOKONG NA YAN. HULING TANONG KO NATO, SINO NAGBIGAY NG ALAK SA KANYA?"

Tinignan ni Irene kung saan nakaturo ang lahat.

"Putangina kang tunay, Yeri. Di ko na alam gagawin ko sayong dimunyu ka."

"Teka lang. Pupwede bang iusad ko muna ng slight si Saeron? Baka madamay eh."

"Ewan ko sayo walanghiya ka. Lakas mong panira. Dapat yang si Suho ang maguuwi sakin eh. Di na tuloy ako makakainom. Pota. Napa-babysit pa ng di oras."

"Lasing din ba yang si Saeron?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Ha? Hindi boss! Di to uminom pramis! Namumulutan lang yan kasama ni Rosie kanina. Na food coma lang yata. di nakasabay kay Chip." Mabilis na pag-amin ni Yeri.

"Hmm. Fine. Ihiga mo nalang. Di na yan gigising hanggang bukas."

"Sasabay ka na boss? Sayo natong shot nato?" Tanong ni Lisa na tanggero nanaman nila as usual.

"Game." Ininom niya ang shot. "Uminom ka na, Irene. Sabay nalang kayo ni Suho sa amin mamaya."

 _Patay malisya pa tong oso na to akala mo di kami nag-away kanina_.

"Sige. Akin na yung next, Lisa."

"Nice nice. Here you go, Madam!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy! Teka lang! Nakakalimutan natin ang rason kung bakit tayo nandito! Paki-punch naman nga yung 070805, Lisa!" Sigaw ni Yeri na umingay muli matapos makakuha ng kumpirmasyon mula kay Seulgi na hindi niya maiistorbo sa tulog si Saeron.

Tumugtog ang "Into the New World."

"HOY! WALA NAMANG GANYANAN! IIYAK AKO HAYOP KA!" Protesta ni Joy.

"Tangina mo wag kang basag trip! Requirement! Birthday nga ng isang member ng Girls' Generation!"

"Lagi nalang tayong sinuswerte sa mga karaoke. Parating puro Kpop. Bakit kaya?" Tanong ni Rosé. Ilang minuto palang silang nakakabalik ni Wendy. Lumabas pala sila para maghanap ng street food. Bumalik na may pasalubong na inihaw ala kalsada. Bahala na sa corkage.

"Nabasa ko yung nakasulat sa labas 'noraebang' daw. Baka Korean yung may-ari ng place." Sagot ni Wendy.

"So you speak Korean." Comment ni Irene. 

"Yeah. Was bored after graduating so I figured I'd learn another language."

"Buti pa si boss Wendy. Na-bored lang may natutunan pang bagong language. Ako pag nabo-bore natutulog lang eh." Sabat ni Jennie.

"Tamad ka kasi. Shot mo na." Sagot naman ng mortal niyang kaaway na si Lisa.

"So ikaw yung nag-translate ng usapan namin ni Suho kay Seulgi kanina?"

"I only heard the last part. Sorry I assumed."

"Ayos na yun. It's easy to speculate din naman if you don't hear how he talks to me. Takot sa banmal yan eh."

"Five minutes is still five minutes, noona."

"SARANGHAE NEOL I NEUKKIM I DAEROOOOOOOO~~~~" Kanta ni Yeri sa background.

"Tignan niyo tong kalat na to. Ganyan yung mga hindi pumapasa sa SM Auditions eh." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Ang kapal naman ng mukha mong mag-comment kala mo di sya kasama nung nagpasa ng audition. Tinawagan ka na ba ng YG?" Banat ni Lisa.

"Pag tumawag yung YG tsaka SM satin at naging idols tayo dahil dun sa video na pinasa natin nung lasing tayo aba edi puta G. Baka umiyak Blackpink tsaka Red Velvet sa talent natin." Tawa ni Jisoo.

"Pang parody lang kayo nila Lisa. Drunken BP ganun." Sagot naman ni Joy.

"Nahiya naman kami sa Pulang Bulbol? Pare-pareho lang tayong wasak nun mga tanga! Bakit ba natin inaalala ang nakaraan?" Saway ni Jennie.

Kumakain si Rosé ng isaw, "Taga-gitara lang ako sa background di naman nakita mukha ko may chance pa!" Depensa niya. 

"Pataasan nalang ng score ano? Palag?" Biglang hamon ni Irene. 

"Game!" Kumagat si Jisoo.

Nakaladkad pa sila Wendy at Seulgi. Di raw pwedeng hindi lima ang Pulang Bulbol. Kanya-kanyang kuha na ng songbook. Pinila ang mga kanta. 

"Shot sa lahat ng member pag mas mababa yung score ha!" Nakisali na si Yeri. Tapos nang kumanta ng national anthem. 

"Teka! Sandale! Lugi kami! Trese lang kanta ng Blackpink putanginang yan." Reklamo ni Jennie.

"Sige! Trese lang din ilalapag namin partida pa kayo na pumili!" Mayabang na sagot ni Irene.

"Dapat may sayaw para masaya!" Gatong ni Suho.

"Game game! Di uso half assed dito Jennie umayos ka!" Patola si Lisa.

"Putangina mo! Anong akala mo sakin di napapagod? Pakahirap kaya ng sayaw ng Blackpink."

"Game na game na! Nakapila na! Alternate ha! Mauna na Pulang Bulbol nakakahiya sa mga taga SM Supermalls." 

"We only listen to Kpop. Seulgi and I know shit about the choreographies. Wait lang!" Protesta ni Wendy.

"Ayos lang yan boss Wendy sabayan nyo nalang yung music video!" Paga-assure ni Joy.

"GAME NA!" Sigaw ni Irene.

"TEKA LANG!" Reklamo ni Seulgi. 

Ubos na ang prep time.

"PPA-PPA-PPALGAN MAT! GUNGGEUMHAE HONEY!"

Tumama yung tuhod ni Seulgi sa lamesa nung lumuhod siya. Chorus na nung nakatayo pero buhay na ang dugo.

Si Wendy naman nakakunot ang noo na sinusundan ang video. Competitive din pala. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kala ko ba di niyo alam yung mga choreo?" Tanong ni Joy sa dalawang boss nang matapos ang latest nila na kanta. Naka 93 sila. Keri na.

"Dancer yan si Seulgi di lang halata. And I got dragged into it." Sagot ni Wendy.

Tumango lang si Seulgi galing sa inuupuan. Hingal. "I'm out of shape. Fuck."

"Di ko kinaya yung pa 'shine on me' ni boss Wendy. Singer ka ba? Lakas makasampal ng talent kamuntik na himatayin si Rosé sa kilig." Comment ni Yeri. 

"I sing yes."

"Pa-humble pa. Dyusko."

"Magsitabi kayo! Kami naman! Chance mo na to Lalisa! Boombayah!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.

"BLACKPINK IN YOUR AREAAAAAAAAAA" G na G si Jennie.

May tama na sila lahat. Tig walong kanta na alternate din lang ang paginom ng shot.

May kumatok pagkatapos ng kanta.

"Pa-close na po kami in ten minutes pasensya na po."

"Hala sayang. Feel ko pa naman i-attempt yung rap sa Ice Cream Cake." Hinayang na comment ni Irene. 

"Ay pota! Ang corny! Tie lang sa Happiness nila kanina!" Sigaw ni Lisa.

"Last shot nalang tayo lahat bago umuwi." Natatawang awat ni Suho. Ang intense ng mga kaibigan ng ate niya. Matindi pa sa kanila ng tropa niya pag lumalabas sila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nairaos ni Kuya Pancho ang hatid sa lahat. Huli sa daan si Irene.

Dalawa nalang sila ni Seulgi sa likod ng van. Magkatabi. Awkward dahil sa naunang away kaya tahimik. Nakatingin sa labas ng bintana si Seulgi habang si Irene naman ay naglalaro ng Cooking Mama sa cellphone.

Matagal silang ganito bago may napansin si Seulgi.

"Teka lang Kuya Pancho! Andito pa si Irene!"

"Maam dito din daw siya."

Mabilis na tumingin si Seulgi sa kasama. 

"Susundan mo ako hanggang sa bahay?"

"Ha? Bakit ko gagawin yun?"

"Malay ko sayo pero I live here."

"Ay weh? Dito rin ako nakatira."


	12. MONDAY 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is a Monday. The next one will be a Friday, and then a whole new team building exercise for the squad shall arrive.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think after! :D

"May tama naman pala si Yeri kahit papano. Matinik ka nga. Akalain mo yun naiuwi mo ako ng hindi natin pareho alam." Biro ni Irene pagkasakay nila sa elevator.

Namula si Seulgi. Tumawa lang ang kasama niya.

"Wag ka mag-alala. Di na kita susundan hanggang sa unit mo..unless?"

"No. Please do not do that. Wag mo ako sundan."

"Corny mo. Eh paano kung gusto ko bumisita sa neighbor ko?"

"Tumawag ka muna please. I don't think I can handle surprise visits."

"Fine. Killjoy. pero at least alam ko na na isang floor lang agwat natin." Comment ni Irene.

"Hmm."

Hinatid ni Seulgi si Irene hanggang sa unit niya.

"Sige na. Goodnight boss Seulpogi. Salamat sa paghatid hanggang pinto." Ngiti ni Irene.

"Goodnight." Kumaway si Seulgi bago umalis.

Pasara na yung pinto ng elevator para umakyat nang may biglang nagshoot ng kamay at pumasok. Si Irene.

"Oh! what's up?"

"May nakalimutan akong sabihin."

"Ano?"

Yumakap siya kay Seulgi at bumulong, "Ang hot mo sumayaw. pinawisan ako. I'll probably think about THAT move in Bad Boy bago ako matulog. Thanks for the image."

Napalunok si Seulgi. 23rd floor.

"Dito ka na boss. Goodnight na talaga for real." Hinalikan siya ni Irene sa pisngi bago siya iniharap sa pinto at tinulak palabas.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Send mo sakin yung video nung nauntog si Rosé. LT eh." Bungad ni Jisoo kay Joy pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya ng opisina. 

"Alin? Ito?"

Binuksan ni Joy yung video. 

_Sagap ang buong tropa mula sa camera na nakapatong sa lamesa. Kuha din ang buong performance ng Drunken BP na kalahati hingal at kalahating lyrics. Di na makasabay sa sayawan pero maayos na nairaos yung step ng pagsalo kay Jennie kahit may amats na ang lahat. G na G hanggang sa paghiga ni Rosé. "JOHAAAAA I BUNWIGIGA JOHAAAAAARAY!" Umalog ang camera at natumba. Dinig ang tawa ni Jisoo at si Jennie na tinatalakan si Lisa._

_"Bakit kasi pinagpunas mo pa ng lapag! Sabi ko sayo luhod nalang tayo eh! Nauntog tuloy sa lamesa yung isa!"_

_"Malay ko ba na lamesa yung nasa likod ko? Kayo yung tabingi ang formation eh sumunod lang naman ako!"_

_Umayos ulit ang kuha sakto sa pagpasok sa frame ni Wendy na alalang-alala sa pasyenteng nakahiga padin. "Ayos ka lang? I can get an icepack real quick saglit lang."_

_Kitang-kita ang ma-dramang pagbangon at pagpigil ni Rosé sa pamamagitan ng pagyakap sa legs ni Wendy. "Ayos na ako. Di naman magkakabukol I think. Dito ka nalang."_

_Nag-end ang video sa boses ni Yeri na sumigaw ng "ay, ano yang mga tinginan na yan? Mama ang lalandeeeeeee!"_

Nagtawanan nanaman sila lahat. 

"Ang mean niyo! Susumbong ko kayo kila ate Irene tsaka ate Jennie pagdating nila!" Reklamo ni Rosé na tampulan ng asar.

"Teka muna, hoy chip! Umamin ka nga samin ngayon na! Anong meron sa inyo ni boss Wendy?" Biglang tanong ni Lisa.

"Huh? Alam niyo na naman lahat na crush ko sya." 

"Di yon ang tanong. Crush mo nga sya pero parang iba eh. Kitang-kita yung tamis ng ngitian niyo nung isang gabi eh." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Oo nga! Atsaka kelan ka pa nagkaroon ng lakas na loob na mangyakap sa legs eh parang dati lang di mo nga makausap yun nang hindi nauutal." comment naman ni Joy.

"Uhhhhh. Ano kasi...uhmmmm."

"There are mutual feelings." 

Napatigil sila lahat. Dumating na pala si Wendy. Ngumiti lang ito sa kanila at lumapit kay Rosé na inabutan niya ulit ng paper bag.

"Cupcake?" Offer niya. Nakayukong tinanggap ni Rosé, "Thank you~~"

"You're welcome, Rosie. Lunch later please?"

Tumingin na siya kay Wendy at sinuklian ang ngiti nito, "Sure thing. Sabihan mo lang ako."

"Alright then." kumindat si Wendy bago nagpunta sa office niya, "Oo nga pala, good job on being early guys!" sabi niya bago magsara ng pinto.

Kinilabutan si Rosé sa mala-exorcist na synchronized ikot ng ulo ng mga kaibigan niya papunta sa kanya.

"BAKLA KA NG TAON!" Sigaw ni Joy.

"TALAGANG DI KA NAGKWENTO?" Galing kay Jisoo.

"KELAN PA YANG MUTUAL FEELINGS NA YAN?" Tanong naman ni Lisa.

Bumukas ulit ang main door. Dumating na sila Irene at Jennie.

"MGA MADAAAAAAAAAM! MAY KASALANAN SI ROSIE!!!" Sumbong ni Yeri.

"HOY! Teka muna kasi! Mga ate wag niyo pansinin yang si Yeri di nanaman naturukan!"

"Ang aga-aga guys dyusko naman." Sagot ni Irene.

"Lunes na lunes may kaguluhan. mygahd." Sambit naman ni Jennie.

Bumukas ang pintuan ni Wendy. Naglabas ito ng ulo sabay sigaw, "Rosie! You look cute today. Forgot to tell you that kanina." Nakangiting sabi nito bago nagsara ulit ng pintuan. 

"Luh putangina ano yun?" Gulat na sabi ni Irene.

"Are we being pranked?" Tanong naman ni Jennie.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosé. "TLDR ate Jen, ate Irene, the feelings are mutual with Wendy..yes..We've been on one date last last week and agreed on a few more dates in the future..ano tawag dun? Nagliligawan? M.U? basta exclusively dating ganun. Pero di pa kami! I just wanna say that..not yet. soon maybe."

Nagkagulo nanaman.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Masayang nagtatrabaho si Wendy habang inaantay ang lunch nang biglang may kumatok sa pintuan niya.

"Come in come in!"

"Good morning boss."

"Hello! Good morning, Irene! How can I help?"

"Can I be straight with you boss?..well..not straight kasi bakla ako pero you get what I mean?"

"Uhhhh. yes?"

"Okay. Great. Anong intensyon mo sa baby namin?"

"Baby nyo?"

"Si Rosie boss. Anong intensyon mo kay Rosie?"

"Ahhhhh. well..I do like her..I really do. Nililigawan ko siya..and I'd be forever grateful to her if she agrees on being my girlfriend. I don't plan on letting her go or hurting her on purpose if that's what you're thinking of."

"Oh no, I'm not worried about that. Rosie will kick your ass herself pag sinaktan mo siya. I'm just trying to understand when all this happened. Biglaan naman yata?"

"Take a seat and I'll tell you how it all started for me."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you won't believe the phone call I went through yesterday..huh."

Dire-diretso lang na pumasok si Seulgi sa office ni Wendy as usual. Naabutan ang bestfriend niya at manliligaw(?) na magkayakap. 

"Una na ako boss Wendy. Thanks for the talk. Yung bilin ko ha. Isa lang yun." Paalam ni Irene.

Tumawa si Wendy. "I'll put it to heart, Irene. Thank you din."

Lumabas na si Irene.

"Hey Slug. You were saying something?"

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Irene came in to talk to me about Rosie."

"What happened to Rosie?"

"Wala. Just that we admitted we're dating sooooo..I gotta talk to the group mom too ya know..formal blessings and shit."

"You're dating Rosie?!?"

"Di ko ba nasabi sayo?"

"Ano sa tingin mo?"

"Ha! Sorry. But yes..we went on a date last last Saturday."

"You didn't really crash into my car did you?"

"And the truth comes out." 

"Buy a fucking car."

"I don't have to deal with traffic on a motorcycle."

"If you have a car, you don't have to steal mine everytime you have to take Rosie out to somewhere."

"That's true...I'll think about getting one then."

"Ang labo mo. Eh Bakit ka naman niyakap nung accountant natin?"

"Thank you hug daw dahil pinasaya ko si Rosie..tapos binulungan niya ako na wag na wag ko daw gugutumin."

"Hmm. I wish you and Rosie well then. Congrats. Don't screw it up."

"I'm not planning to." Pangako ni Wendy. "You were saying something about a phone call by the way?"

"AHH! YES! So yesterday ate Yuri called me and said na they're postponing the wedding until September."

"Oh no! What happened daw?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Tinatamad lang daw sila pareho ni ate Jessica."

"What?"

"Yup. So they're flying back here tonight. May pupuntahan din daw na opening ng restaurant ng isa nilang friend on Friday. Isama ko daw yung buong team."

"I'll tell everyone then..pero tinatamad lang daw talaga sila? No other reason?"

"Yeah. I already asked. Yun lang daw talaga reason. Di daw feel ni ate Jessica gumising ng maaga on that day so tinamad nadin si ate Yuri."

"I don't understand how that lady is so successful when all she does is sleep."

"Same. Must be some supernatural powers in those big-ass sunglasses she always wears."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Boss Seulgi? May delivery sayo sa labas. Papasukin ko ba?" Tanong ni Joy pagkabukas niya ng pinto sa office ng amo.

"Hmm? Delivery? Wala naman ako pinapadala. Anong item daw?"

"Di ko alam boss eh. Pero sayo yung pangalan tsaka address natin."

"Sige papasukin mo na."

Lumabas sila pareho papunta sa main office. Sinabihan naman ni Joy na pupwede nang pumasok ang delivery guy. 

"Sige maam. Saglit lang po kukunin ko lang yung item."

Makaraan ang ilang minuto ay bumalik si kuya delivery. May kasamang isa pang kuya. Pareho silang may dala na malalaking flower arrangement. 

"Saan namin to ibababa maam?"

Naki-usyoso na si Yeri, "amputa boss! May pangalan mo! Patay na patay yata sayo yung nagpadala nito eh!"

"Tumigil ka muna Yeri, utang na loob. Bababaan ko na sahod mo isang salita mo pa." 

"Abuse of power!"

"Tumahimik ka na tanga!" Sigaw ni Jennie.

"Grabe naman kayo sa pang-patay! Diba ganyan yung mga pa-arrangement sa Korya pang congratulate?" Takang comment ni Jisoo.

"Ay, oo nga! Ano naman iko-congratulate sayo?" Sabi ni Joy.

"May sulat ba yan na kasama, kuya?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa nag-deliver.

"Meron po maam! Pero pakisabi lang po kung saan namin ibababa kasi mabigat na po eh."

"Shit. Uhhh. Pakidala nalang sa may office ko kuya. Dito sa magkabilang side ng pinto."

Binaba na nila kuya ang mga bulaklak. Inabot ang sulat kay Seulgi, kinuha ang pirma niya at umalis na.

Naiwan silang lahat na nakatitig sa mga padalang bulaklak na halos natatakpan na ang pintuan ng office ng boss nila.

Confused na binuksan ni Seulgi ang sulat. 

_"Sent you these flowers to congratulate you on having me as your manliligaw._

_I crush you so much. Sagutin mo na ako for unlimited kisses and so much more…_

_..freebies._

_Date tayo on Saturday. I'll pick you up from your place, will just knock on every door in your floor until I find yours. <3 <3_

_PS: cute mo today more than usual."_

Tumawa ng malakas si Seulgi. "Of fucking course."

"Ayos ka lang boss? Ano sabi nung sulat?" Tanong ni Lisa sa tumatawa padin na si Seulgi.

"Nasan na ba sila boss Wendy? Mukhang iiyak nanaman yang si boss Seulgi kakatawa." Tanong ni Jennie.

"Naku mamaya pa yun. Naka lunch date sila ni Chip diba?" Sagot ni Joy.

Dumating si Irene. "Luh. Sino namatay?"

Pag hindi ba naman talaga mag iyak-tawa nalang si Seulgi.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hatid na kita pauwi Rosie?" Tanong ni Wendy pagpatak ng alas-singko.

Saktong dumaan si Seulgi. "Not to be that person pero fuck off my car, Wannie. Bahala ka sa buhay mo." Sabi niya bago humarap kay Rosé. "I'm sorry for this. I'd let it go, but I got places to be with someone tonight. if you're going you're gonna have to deal with her bike."

Natawa nalang si Rosé sa itsura ni Wendy ng marinig ang sinabi ng bestfriend niya.

"Dali na kasi. I'll fill it up naman."

"Buy your own fucking car! Lakas mo magpa-pogi sa nililigawan mo di mo naman auto yung dala mo!" Sigaw ni Seulgi bago tumakbo paalis.

"Raincheck on that hatid thing then." Malungkot na sabi ni Wendy.

"Don't be sad. Di bagay. I'll have dinner with you instead?" Offer ni Rosé.

Worth it yung pagliwanag ng mukha ni Wendy nung sinabi niya yun.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ngayon ko lang napansin pero bagay nga talaga si boss Wendy tsaka si Rosie noh?" Comment ni Joy kay Yeri.

"Hmm? Ah. Oo. Yung isa parang chipmunk tapos yung isa naman hamster. Cute pag nagsama."

"Ang weird ng analogy pero yeah."

"Nasaan kaya si Saeron today? Namimiss ko na siya."

"Maharot ka. Tinatawanan ka lang naman nun."

"At least napapansin!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sawa na ako sa kinakainan natin wala na bang ibang budget dinner na madadaanan?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Jennie.

"Wala na yata. Edi sana nahanap na natin yun."

"Merong mago-open na bago along the way eh. Mukhang classy pero afford. Try natin pag nagbukas." Sagot ni Jisoo na nagda-drive.

"Pakadaya ni Chip. Biglang nawala sa ngalan ng pag-ibig."

"Hayaan mo na yun, Lisa. Minsan lang matuwa sa hindi pagkain yung si Rosie. Atsaka matinong tao naman si boss Wendy..Safe siya dun." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"How was your week?"

"Ate. It's Monday."

Naglalakad sila sa High Street.

"Don't really know where you got that sarcasm gene from. Di naman ganyan sila Eomma and Appa and lalong di ganyan si Junmyeon."

"Unique lang talaga ako. Kasama ba si bunso?"

"He's meeting us at the restaurant."

"Goddamn. I'd like a ride on those!" Sigaw ng isang lalaki mula sa harap ng isang bar na nadaanan nila. Ayos na sana kaso tinuro pa sila.

"EXCUSE ME!?" 

Lumapit ang ate ni Irene papunta sa lalaki. Humabol nadin siya. Badass ate niya pag nababadtrip eh. Free entertainment.

Nag-asaran ang mga gago. "Shit bro! looks like she's gonna let you!"

"Hi! I'm Justin. These are my friends. Ang sexy nyo ng friend mo. We can show you both a good time." Lasing na nga yata ang mga kupal dahil nagtutulakan na sila ng nagpakilala yung tropa nila.

"How exactly are you planning to do that?" 

"Well..we're rich boys. For sure we can all go somewhere a lot more swanky than the usual. How about the Manila Pen?"

"Hmm. I don't think so."

"Shangrila then?"

"Justin right?" Tanong ng ate ni Irene. Tumango ang lalaki. "I've seen you somewhere..what's your last name? Hmmm..wait. Let me guess..It's Smith! Your dad is one of those American generals! I remember! Dito lang kayo sa may Forbes Park right?" Tumango ulit si kuya. Kating-kati.

"Great! Hang on lang ha! Let me just call someone real quick." Ngiti niya. Kinuha niya ang cellphone at nag dial. 

"Hello? Hi Mrs. Smith! How are you and the General? You won't believe who I saw in BGC with all his friends just now! Yes! Justin! Yeah! He was just telling me how he wants a ride on my sister and I! I know! He was bragging how him and his friends can take us to Manila Pen! What? On his Dad's card? I just thought I'd let you know coz he's being really rude and super drunk right now. Oh you want to speak to him? Alright let me give the phone to him then."

Inabot ng ate ni Irene ang phone.

"Go on. Your mom wants to talk to you. Put it on speaker ha, I don't want your face filth on that. Tinatamad pa akong bumili ng bago."

"Bros! Check this out! Pa hard to get pa. She thinks she can just call my mom like that? Bet it's just another friend of hers, watch!" 

Kinuha ni kuya ang telepono and pointedly pressed speaker on. "Hey sexy. Are you joining the fun?"

"JUSTIN SMITH HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Namutla si kuya catcaller. Saglit na may lukot sa linya bago may nagsalita ulit, lalaki naman. "This is the last straw. You're going to have to learn yourself some manners boy. I'm cutting you off of everything. Don't try to come home or you're off your inheritance. I didn't raise a son like you. How dare you disrespect Ms. Tiffany Young like that? I'm telling the rest of your boys' families about this. It's time you all learn your lessons." Naputol ang call. Kinuha ulit ni Tiffany ang phone at pinunasan ng tissue.

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Miss I'm sorry I didn't know. Please call them again miss please." Biglang pagmamakaawa ni kuya Justin.

"Nah. I don't think I will. The General is right. You need a lesson. And some manners. I'll be nice though, here's some cash." Binato ni Tiffany ng isang bundle ng one thousand peso bills sa mukha si kuya. "If you split it it should be enough to get all of you two nights on the shittiest room in Sogo. You deserve a bit of luxury before learning how to live life out of Daddy's money. Have fun!" Sabi niya bago mag walk-out.

Nang makalayo sila ay nagsalita si Irene.

"Holy shit you just ruined those kids' lives." Tawa niya.

"Serves them right knowing they're not as invincible as they think they are. Buti nalang I recognized him right away too. Ang yayabang. Ugh. Nababadtrip ako."

"Do you just randomly carry around a bunch of cash? That was a nice touch."

"Kay boo yung pera na yun. I forgot to give it to her to deposit this morning."

"Luh so you just decided to dump it in your bag for later?"

"I can carry our whole house around on this bag. Of course I did."

Nakarating na sila sa restaurant at lahat pero badtrip padin si Tiffany.

"God! I fucking HATE catcallers. Nagkalat sila. Do they seriously think women like it when they do that shit?!? Paano yung mga hindi ko kasing lucky to recognize who catcalled them para maisumbong? Or the ones who can't defend themselves?"

"Do I need to punch someone?" Tanong ni Suho kay Irene.

"Nah, she took care of it. Just let her rant. May point naman."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Krystal, it's almost midnight. I have work tomorrow. Uwing-uwi na ako. Bilisan mo na."

Atat na naghihintay si Seulgi sa labas ng sasakyan. Nasa basement parking sila ng building niya.

"Saglit. Let me put this in the kahon lang, ate will make kutos me if I forgot to bring this sample to her bukas."

"Your conyo makes my head hurt. I'll wait near the elevators."

"Thanks for letting me spend the night sa flat mo ha. It's mas malapit lang kasi talaga sa house nila ate."

"Sure. Dalian mo na. I'll see you there."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Napakabagal ugh."

"Ui! Seulgi! Kakauwi mo lang din?"

"Huh? Hey Irene! Yup. Ikaw?"

"I came from dinner with my siblings. Sabay na tayo umakyat?" Nakangiting aya ni Irene.

"Uhm..actually--"

"Heeey Sluggie! Tara na?" Biglang sulpot ni Krystal. Umakbay pa.

Kumunot ang noo ni Irene.

"Hmm. I forgot something in my car. Saglit lang ha. Una na kayo. Nice seeing you, boss." sabi ni Irene bago umalis pabalik sa sasakyan niya.

Hinila naman ni Krystal si Seulgi papasok sa elevator kaya hindi na siya nakahabol kay Irene.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Krystal holy shit."

"Who was that ba? Kala ko you want to make uwi na?"

"Someone very dear to me, Krystal. She's someone very dear to me and I think I'm fucked. Thank you. You're such a good friend."


	13. RESTO HITS 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky 13.
> 
> Hopefully whatever this is holds up well with you guys. Mej takot akong ilabas kasi di ako sure with how I handled the cameos pero meh. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think and if you have any suggestions!
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

"Everyone set?" Tanong ni Wendy sa mga katrabaho.

"G na kami boss." Sagot ni Joy.

"Si Irene?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Di daw siya makakasama eh. May pupuntahan pa daw siya."

"Hmm. Sayang naman."

Di pa siya kinakausap ulit ni Irene simula nung Lunes. Kahit seen zone sa mga message niya wala din. Di rin naman siya maka tiyempo ng oras habang nasa office. Mahirap na. Buti pa si Wendy. Matapang kaya tamang kilig lang sa buhay pag-ibig.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ito ba yung sinasabi mong place nung isang araw, Jisoo?" Tanong ni Jennie pagkababa nilang lahat sa sasakyan. 

"Yeh. Tingin mo kilala nila boss yung may-ari?"

"Bakit mo naman gusto malaman?" Sagot ni Rosé.

"Wala lang. Gusto ko lang itanong yung kwento sa likod ng pangalan." 

Nakatayo ang barkada sa harap ng isang restaurant na may tarpaulin.

" _YOONG TAPA NI YOONG_ "

"Ang baho ng pangalan! Kaninong idea yan!?" Dinig nila galing sa isang babae na kakarating lang.

"Witty kaya." Sagot ng kasama nito.

"Saang banda? Wala namang tapa si Yoona! Parang yung tindahan lang yan ng pakwan ni Sooyoung eh!"

"Di ka talaga updated sa mga kaibigan mo! Sooyoung's Watermelons is now a well-loved fruit shake joint! Rebranded na nga eh. Sooyoung's Big Round Prutas."

"Sooyoung's Big Round Prutas amp. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ewan ko sayo Taeyeon tara na nga!" 

Pumasok na ang dalawang babae.

"Let's go inside guys?" Aya ni Wendy na kadarating lang kasama ni Seulgi pagkatapos mag-park.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Maganda ang lugar. Classy ang decorations. Instagrammable. Parang five star restaurant pero budget friendly ang lahat based sa menu. May alak options din and two karaoke rooms upstairs.

"Gandang discovery nito boss! Paano niyo nalaman na magbubukas to?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"My big sister and her fiancee are bestfriends with the owner."

"Slug! Andito na pala kayo!" Sigaw ng isang babae na lumabas galing sa kusina. May kasama siyang isa pang ate na parang bored na bored na sa buhay niya. Nakiupo sila sa table nila Seulgi.

"Hey ate Yuri, ate Jessica." Bati ni Seulgi, "these are my friends. Introduce yourselves, guys!"

Nagpakilala ang tropa. Ngumiti naman si Yuri at inulit ang mga pangalan nila with matching kaway sa kung sino ang tinutukoy. Naghikab yung kasama niya. 

"Pogi din nung ate ni boss Seulgi. Tindi ng lahi." Bulong ni Joy kay Jennie na tumango lang.

"Bored na si ate Jessica satin. Yeri! Nasaan na yung entertainment? Ngayon ka pa nahiya" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Wag ka magulo diyan. Ka-text ko si Saeron. Di raw siya makakapunta. May audition. Artista pala bebe quoh mygahd." Sagot ni Yeri.

Nabura yung ngiti sa mukha ni Yuri. Nagising nadin yung katabi niya.

"Gago ka talagang tunay, Yeri dyusko namaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Iritang comment ni Jennie.

"Ah so ikaw pala yung Yeri na kinukwento ni Seulgi. Yung pinopormahan yung bunso namin." Salita ni Yuri.

Namutla naman ang tinutukoy at napalunok ng laway sa narinig. 

Matagal na nakatitig si Yuri sa kanya ng masama bago ngumiti ulit. "Niloloko lang kita wag ka matakot sakin di kita aanuhin. Si Seulgi lang ang parang ewan na protective samin."

Awkward na tumawa si Yeri. "Hehe. salamat po."

"Bawal ang po dito. Nakakatanda."

Dumating naman ang dalawang babae na nakita nilang naguusap sa labas ng restaurant kanina. Galing sila sa karaoke sa taas. 

"Hey Yuri? Di namin mahanap si Yoona." Sabi ng isa.

Lumingon si Yuri. "Nasa office niya si Yoona. Wag nyo nga ako niloloko, Tipani. Kamusta yung mga sofa sa taas?" 

Tumawa si Jessica sa pula ng mukha ni Tiffany pero tumigil din agad sa sinabi ng kasama nito.

"Ewan ko Yul. Kamusta nga ba?"

Ngumiti si Yuri at kumindat.

"Ang pervert niyo!" Sinampal ni Tiffany ang kasama niya sa balikat nito. Nasapak din ni Jessica si Yuri.

"Kayo lang ni Sica yung green minded! Pinaguusapan lang naman namin yung quality ng sofas." Depensa ng kasama ni Tiffany.

"Magpakilala kayo sa tropa ng kapatid ko!"

"Oh! Hi guys! I'm Tiffany." Ngumiti.

Natulala ang tropa. Ganda ng eyesmile.

"Luh. Parang ang sarap lumuhod." Sambit ni Jisoo.

"I know right? Kaso akin na yan. I'm Taeyeon by the way."

Isa nanamang round ng pagpapakilala. Di nila alam na ilang beses pa nilang uulitin mamaya.

"Makiupo na kami dito. Usog ka, Sica." Sabi ni Tiffany. Umusad naman si Jessica. Gumalaw ang lahat except sa mukha. Talent.

"Kamusta ka na, Wendy?" Tanong ni Yuri.

"Hmm? I'm okay. Feeling pretty great because of this one." Sagot ni Wendy habang nakaturo kay Rosé na nag-blush naman sa attention.

"Ang sweet! Bakit di ka na ganyan sakin boo?" Comment ni Tiffany.

"Luh nananahimik ako dito. I'll show you sweet nalang mamaya." Sagot naman ni Taeyeon, may pakindat pa na ikinakilig ni Tiffany.

"Ang kalat. There are kids here!" Reklamo ni Jessica.

Tumawa ang lahat.

"Ayos lang samin yan ate, di naman kami pinanganak kahapon." Sabi ni Joy.

"Good. Pero best to ignore them nalang. You'll get used to them being maharot after a while." Sabi ni Jessica.

"G naman pala mga katrabaho mo Seulgi eh. Sa kanila ka makikihalubilo ha! Nang matuto ka." Comment ni Yuri.

"Don't know what that means pero sure." Sagot ni Seulgi.

May pumasok na dalawang babae sa restaurant.

"Nagugutom na ako. Nasaan na yung pagkain? 1/5 stars. Mabagal ang service." Sabi ng isa.

"Kakarating lang natin umayos ka nga! Di mo pa binabati yung may-ari pagkain agad hinahanap mo!" Saway ng kasama. 

"Hoy! Dito kayo umupo!" Aya ni Taeyeon.

Lumapit ang dalawa. 

"Sino kayo?" Tanong ni ate na matangkad. 

Nagpakilala nanaman. Tumango si ate sabay alis.

"Ito na pala yung kapatid mo Yul? Laki mo na ah! Dati parang baby bear ka lang na palakad-lakad sa bahay niyo pag bumibisita kami. Ewan if you remember us though, I'm Sunny. Si Sooyoung yung matangkad na nagpunta na sa kusina."

"I remember. Good to see you again." Bati ni Seulgi.

May lumabas na isang babae galing sa isang pintuan na may label na private at naglakad papalapit sa kanila.

Si Lisa ang unang nakakita. Kinalabit niya ang mga kaibigan na tumingin na din.

"Lawrd! Did anyone else feel that gay awakening all over again? Raise your haaaaands!!" Ma-dramang sigaw ni Lisa pagdating ni ate sa table.

Nagtaas naman ng kamay ang mga tropa niya except for Joy.

Tumawa si ate.

"Shet. Wow. Totoo nga talaga. I like girls." Sambit ni Yeri.

"Generation?" Gugtong ni Jessica.

"Let's dance! Hit the beat and take it to the fast lane! Ay shet sorry reflex. Yeh. Sure. Girls' Generation. Yeh. That too."

"Yeri ohmygod." Reklamo ni Seulgi.

"I like this kid. Ano nga ulit pangalan mo?" Tanong ni Taeyeon.

"My name is Yeri."

"Don't encourage her!" 

"Over-ruled ka dito Sluggie bear nyenye!" Pang-aasar ni Yuri.

"Wala ka pala Seulgi eh!" Gatong ni Wendy.

Yumuko nalang si Seulgi. Wala naman na nga siyang palag.

"Buti naman lumabas ka na sa office mo. We were looking for you. Congrats on the restaurant!" Bati ni Tiffany with beso kay ate na dyosa ng kagandahan.

"Thank you, unnie!" Sagot niya with aegyo. Cringe naman ang mga kaibigan niya. Naubo pa nga si Taeyeon.

"Andito na si Seulgi tsaka yung mga kaibigan niya." Pakilala ni Yuri. Kanya-kanya nanamang kaway ang tropa. 

"Hello Seulgi's friends! Im Yoona. I own the place. Order lang kayo ha. On the house." Sabi niya bago umupo at sumenyas sa mga menu nila. 

"Yown! Chance mo na Chip!" Biro ni Yeri.

"Grabe ka sakin!" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Knock it off, Yeri." Saway ni Wendy.

Nang-belat nalang si Yeri na ginantihan din ni Rosé. 

"Seryoso though. Ano oorderin mo Chip? Magaling ka pumili ng pagkain eh." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Boss! Iinom ba tayo?" Tanong ni Joy.

"You make them call you boss? Didn't expect that from you." Comment ni Jessica kay Seulgi.

"Awayin mo dali! Ampanget umiyak niyan eh." Pang-aasar ni Yuri.

"I just had a vision of my reputation getting flushed down the toilet." Nakayukong bulong ni Seulgi.

"Lubayan niyo nga yang si Seulgi! Lika dito bebe bear, tabi ka sakin." Sabi ni Sunny.

Lumapit naman si Seulgi. Niyakap siya ni Sunny pagkaupo niya. "Yeah, Joy. If you guys wanna drink I'll join in." Sabi niya habang umiiwas sa lambing ng kaibigan ng ate niya.

"Uhm. Excuse me ate..Kayo yung may-ari nitong lugar diba?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Yoona.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Uhhm..curious lang kasi ako sa pangalan."

"Ang panget kasi talaga ng pangalan ng restaurant mo!" Sigaw naman ni Taeyeon. Binatukan siya ni Tiffany.

"I lost a bet." Simpleng sagot ni Yoona.

Tumango si Jisoo. Kuntento na sa sagot. 

"Kanino ka nakipagpustahan? Sabi sayo tigilan mo na yang pagpapa-uto mo sa mga to eh. Lagot ka kay Seohyun." Sabi ni Sunny.

"Nalagot na. Si Hyoyeon unnie kasi eh. Bet daw na di matutuloy kasal nila Yuri unnie tsaka Jessica unnie kasi tatamarin sila. Pag daw natalo ako siya magpapangalan ng resto ko."

"Thanks for your faith in us baby Yoong. Kaso Hyo knows us too well." Paghingi ng pasensya ni Jessica. 

"Parang tanga. Asan na ba yung si Hyoyeon nang makutusan? Galing ba sa gig yun?" Comment ni Taeyeon.

"Oo. Kakatext lang sakin. Male-late daw siya. Naligaw na yata si tanga." Sagot ni Yuri.

"Kala ko pupunta din mga kapatid mo?" Tanong ni Sooyoung kay Tiffany. Kakabalik niya lang mula sa kusina. May hawak na isang plato ng fried chicken sa isang kamay habang yung isa naman ay hawak yung kinakain niya na leg part. Napansin naman niya ang tingin ni Jisoo at Rosé kaya inabot niya yung plato ng nakangiti. 

"Thank you poooooo!" Sagot ng dalawang nabiyayaan.

"Joohyun said she'll pick up Junmyeon eh. Let me text her and ask kung nasaan na sila." Paliwanag ni Tiffany.

"Soojung's dropping by din. Joohyun and her should meet. I feel like they'll get along." Sabi ni Jessica.

May lumapit na babae.

"Oh! Andito ka din pala?" Tanong ni Taeyeon.

"Unnie naman!" Reklamo nito.

"Hey Seohyun! Greet Seulgi and her friends!" Sabi ni Tiffany.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ayos ka lang? Nakapili ka na ng order?" Bulong ni Wendy kay Rosé habang naguusap-usap ang mga nasa paligid nila. Umalis ang mga unnie. Grand tour ni Yoona sa restaurant.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm good. I feel like we should get one of everything since madami tayo kaso nakakahiya."

"Want me to tell ate Yoona?"

"No. It's okay. I'm sure one of us would say it themselves."

"Boss Seulgi! Di naman sa pagiging ano pero pweds ba na one of everything para matikman namin lahat?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Told you." Nakatawang sabi ni Rosé kay Wendy.

"Ang saya naman pala ng mga kaibigan ng ate mo boss. Matagal na din ba sila magkakakilala?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Yup. They all met nung high school pa sila. I used to always see them pag nagpupunta sila sa bahay dati. Kaso they all had to grow up and stuff so naging madalang na yung ganito na nakukumpleto silang siyam."

"Ang galing naman nun. Magkakasama hanggang sa success." Comment ni Joy.

"Yup. I actually admire them. Ibang klase yung bond nila. I've known them for years pero isang beses ko lang yata narinig na nag-away away yang mga yan ng matindi."

"Kwentooooooo" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"I don't really know the details though. And even if I do it's not my place to tell. Ang alam ko lang it caused a huge mess and ate Jessica had to leave for a bit."

"Was that after we graduated?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Yeah. Sobrang stressed ni ate Yuri nung time na yun remember?"

"Huh. Didn't know na yun pala yung reason. Yun yung lumipad siya pa US diba?"

"Oo. Hinanap na pala si ate Jessica. Inuwi niya para makapag-usap usap sila."

"Sila ate Yuri lang ba kilala mo Wendy?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Yup. Sila lang yung nami-meet ko lagi kasi Sluggie used to drag me along to events para may kausap siya."

Bumukas ang pinto ng restaurant.

"DJ HYO IN DA HAAAWWWS! Ay walang tao." Sabi ng ate na pumasok.

Lumabas ang mga unnie galing sa office dahil sa commotion. Sinugod nila ang bagong dating.

"Hoy tanga! Saan ka nanaman nakarating at late ka?" Tanong ni Yuri.

"Maka-reklamo ka akala mo naman di ka na sanay sakin. Parati naman akong late may nagbago ba? Save the best for last teh."

"Para kang gago Hyoyeon. Minsan na nga lang magka-chance napakabaho pa ng pinangalan mo sa restaurant ni Yoong! Di mo na kami binigyan ng kahihiyan!" Sabi naman ni Taeyeon. 

"Ayun na nga yun eh. Minsan nalang magka-chance. Witty kaya ng name!"

"That's what I said!" Sigaw ni Tiffany. Kinawayan siya ni Hyoyeon.

"Hello Hyo." Bati ni Jessica.

"Kamusta na Sica? Inaalagaan ka naman ba ng aports kong si Yul?"

"Yeah. She's been great as always."

"Hyoyeon unnie! Baguhin mo naman yung name ng place nahihiya akong i-register sa BIR!" Sabi ni Seohyun.

"Isipin mo nalang unique siya Seobb!"

"UNIQUE DAW!" Stressed na sigaw ni Seohyun. "Wala naman kaming tapa sa menu!"

Tumawa ng malakas si Taeyeon. 

"Hutaena sabi ko na eh! Wala na ngang tapa yung may-ari pati yung menu wala ding tapa!"

"Baguhin mo na unnie. Stressed na stressed na tong si Seohyun, lumalagpas na siya sa bedtime niya. Di na nga tumatabi sakin yan simula nung nalaman niya eh." Sabi ni Yoona.

"Weh? Sorry naman. Sige G. Babaguhin ko yan bago yung actual na opening nyo. Papaganahin ko lang yung utak ko muna."

"Ilang linggo ba kailangan niyan para mag-boot?" Tanong ni Sooyoung.

"Napakabait mo talaga sakin. Long time no see sayong poste ka."

"Nagtext ako sayo nung isang araw nagkita na tayo at lahat di ka padin nagrereply!" Sigaw ni Sunny.

"Sandali nga! Napakarami niyong reklamo sakin paupuin nyo na muna ako!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nagsasalo-salo na ang lahat. Di na pala kailangan umorder dahil pinalabas nadin nila Yoona at Seohyun ng buffet style ang lahat ng dishes na meron sa menu.

Nahiwalay si Rosé kay Wendy dahil hinila siya ni Sooyoung papunta sa tabi nito. Pareho daw kasi silang mahilig kumain kaya nakahanap ng paguusapan. Masayang tinanggap ang position bilang official taste testers.

Magkakatabi ang tatlong may mga pusa na sila Seulgi, Sunny, at Lisa. Nagpapalitan ng cat-care tips.

Si Joy naman ay magiliw na nakikipag-kwentuhan kay Tiffany habang sila Yeri at Jisoo ay tahimik na tumatango-tango sa mga sinasabi sa kanila nila Taeyeon at Yuri.

Si Jennie naman ay nakikipag-usap kay Jessica kung paano i-master ang art ng resting bitch face.

Nakatayong kumakain sila Wendy at Hyoyeon sa may DJ booth. Usapang music ang trip.

"Ateeeeeee!" Dinig nila mula sa pintuan. Lumingon ang lahat. Lumapit ang bagong dating kay Jessica.

"Ano nanaman nangyari sayo Soojung?" Tanong ni Jessica.

"Nothing naman. I just wanted to whine."

"Ewan ko sayo. Get some food and find somewhere to sit. These are Seulgi's friends. Say hi." 

"Hello everyone! I'm Krystal." Kaway niya.

Nagpakilala ang lahat as usual. Nginitian sila nito bago naglakad papunta sa buffet table with matching hairflip.

Bumalik ang lahat sa mga usapan nila. Makaraang kumuha ng pagkain ay tumabi si Krystal kay Seulgi. "Heyyy Slug!" 

"Hello Krystal. How have you been?"

"I'm maayos naman. I made labas with a couple friends nung other day."

Nabuga ni Lisa yung tubig niya. 

"Eew." Comment ni Krystal.

"Sorry miss Krystal. Nabilaukan ako."

Tumawa si Sunny. "Hoy Sica! Turuan mo nga magsalita ng maayos tong kapatid mo! Kung English English lang pag Tagalog Tagalog lang. Sakit sa ulo ng conyo eh. Nabibilaukan yung mga tao sa paligid niya."

"I tried! Ewan ko ba diyan kay Krystal talagang pinaghahalo-halo malala pa sa jejemon eh."

"Nasaan na yung mga kapatid mo Fany? Sila nalang ang wala mauubos na yung pagkain." Tanong ni Sooyoung.

"Joohyun just messaged. She's parking na daw."

"Yun! Ipalabas ko na yung drinks?" Tanong ni Yoona. 

"Sige. Mabilis naman kumain yung kambal." Pagsang-ayon ni Tiffany. 

Makaraan ang ilang minuto ay dumating na ang iniintay nilang kumumpleto sa grupo.

"Si Madam!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

"Anong ginagawa niyo dito!?" Gulat na sabi ni Irene. Kumaway naman si Suho sa kanilang lahat.

"Guests ng kapatid ni Yuri yan." Sabi ni Tiffany.

"Do you guys know each other?" Tanong ni Jessica.

"Only since college yes." Sagot ni Jennie.

Tinuro ni Irene si Seulgi. "Pati ikaw?"

"Siya yung kapatid ni Yuri." Sabi ni Taeyeon.

Dumating si Wendy galing sa banyo. "Oh! Hello Irene!" Bati niya.

"Andito kadin?"

"Bestfriend siya ng kapatid ko." Sabi ni Yuri.

"Paano niyo naman kilala si Joohyun?" Tanong ni Tiffany.

"Accountant namin si Irene." Sagot ni Wendy.

"I saw you last Monday! Ikaw daw yung mmmph" Putol na sasabihin sana ni Krystal. Tinakpan na kasi ni Seulgi yung bibig niya.

"It's a small world after alllllll~~" Kanta ni Hyoyeon gamit ang mic mula sa DJ booth.


	14. RESTO HITS 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd part of restaurant shenanigans. 
> 
> Paalam muna tayo sa SoShi for a bit after this chapter (They'll be back though. Ikakasal pa ang YulSic.)
> 
> Sana maayos kong nairaos yung cameo nila. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think and enjoy as usual! :D

"You're stupid. If she's like mahalaga to you bakit you don't want to make sabi to her?"

"It's not that easy, 'Stal. Boss padin niya ako."

Kasalukuyan silang naguusap sa may bar counter. Unti-unti nang nagse-set up ang mga unnie para sa party. Naka-queue na ang tugtugan courtesy of Hyoyeon.

"Ohmygod! You're being so tanga right now ha! It's nakakainis. Wendy and Rosé are being maayos naman and they're in the same bangka as you. You know what I think? I think you're nalilito with your feelings. Like, gusto mo siya pero you don't think it's worth it pa to go for it. But you're kind of unknowingly stringing her along right now and that's not cool. I suggest you make sabi to her what's in your utak para you can both make usap about it. Someone is going to get sakit really bad kasi if you don't."

"It's amazing how I understood about a quarter of whatever the fuck it is you just said."

"Stop being pilosopo, Sluggie. It's unbecoming. Also, you make linaw to her na we're tropas right away ha! Kasi she glares like ate Jessica and it's nakakatakot. I don't want her to think na I'm making agaw you from her. That ship has sailed."

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder! You can't keep wanting kisses from her and then not make sagot when she's making ligaw to you kasi what? She said some stuff about her fears once? You're being a baby!"

"Holy shit. Stop attacking me! I'll fix it tonight!"

"You better! I'm going to make tulong when we're in the middle of inuman so you can find some tiyempo to make usap."

"I feel drunk already just talking to you."

Nag hairflip si Krystal. "You're welcome."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kapatid mo pala si ate Tiffany? Di namin akalain na ikaw yung Joohyun na tinutukoy niya." Sabi ni Joy.

"Yeah. I rarely use my Korean name. Siya lang tumatawag sakin nun."

"Bakit naman?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"I don't know. Growing up here nasanay nadin sa Irene."

"Makes sense."

"Pero ang funny lang na ang liit pala talaga ng mundo. Akalain niyo yun lahat tayo mapapadpad sa orbit nilang mga ate?" Comment ni Rosé.

"True true. Napakagaganda amputspa hindi yata mga tao. Super successful pa. We're not worthy." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ewan ko sa inyo ha, pero wala eh. Si Saeron lang talaga." Sabi naman ni Yeri bago sumubo ng sisig.

"Heeeeey guys!" Lumapit si Tiffany sa kanila. "How are things? Ayos naman?"

"We're good ate. Kayo ba?"

"Yuri and boo are bringing the drinks out in a bit ayos lang ba sa inyo Soju?"

"Di pa namin na-try. Pang-mayaman yung alak na yun ate Tiffany eh. Hanggang beer lang kami on normal days." Sabi naman ni Jisoo. 

"Hmm. I think you guys can handle it naman."

"Why not right?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Yes! That's the spirit!"

May kalabog sa loob ng kusina. Tumingin ang lahat. Lumabas ng tumatakbo si Taeyeon na may dalang isang pack ng Soju. Sumunod naman si Yuri na may dalang isang kahon ng Yakult.

"HINDI SA INYO YUNG YAKULT NA YAN!" Sigaw ng humahabol na si Seohyun.

"PAPALITAN NALANG NAMIN BUNSO SORRY NA!" Balik ni Taeyeon. 

Hulas silang nakarating sa lamesa at ibinaba ang mga dala. Nakasimangot naman na lumapit si Seohyun kay Tiffany.

"Unnie! Nakilagay lang ako sa ref ni Yoona ninakaw pa nila." Sumbong ni Seohyun. 

"We'll replace it with five boxes Seobb, yes?"

"Fine. Babalik muna ako sa kusina. I have to talk to the chef para makapagluto ng pulutan bago namin sila pauwiin. Sama ka Rosé? Your input would help. Andun din si Sooyoung unnie."

"Wow. Yes please. It would be my honor." Sabi ni Rosé. Kumalas siya sa akbay ni Wendy na nag-pout sa gitna ng asaran ng mga kaibigan.

"Saglit lang. I'll be back in a bit Wannie."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh!"

"Yaks boss ang clingy nun ha." Sabi ni Yeri.

Isa-isa nang dumating ang mga unnie sa lamesa. Lumapit nadin sila Seulgi at Krystal. Uupo na sana siya sa tabi ni Irene kaso naunahan siya ni Krystal kaya napuwersa siyang tumabi nalang kay Wendy na nagalit pa dahil puwesto daw yun ni Rosé. Nagtulakan sila ng konti bago napilitang tumayo ulit si Seulgi para maghanap nanaman ng pupuwestuhan.

"Dito mo na i-park yung pwet mo Slug!" Tumatawang aya ni Yuri sa kanya. Sumunod naman ang kapatid.

Pagkabalik nila Rosé, Sooyoung, Yoona, at Seohyun ay nagsalita na si Taeyeon na kakatapos lang haluin sa pitsel ang Yakult at Soju.

"Sinong usual na tanggero niyo?" Tanong niya kila Irene.

"Si Lisa. Sa inyo ba?"

"Ako." Taas kamay ni Hyoyeon.

"Bato bato pick nalang." Suhestyon ni Sooyoung.

Si Lisa ang natoka. Inabot sa kanya ni Taeyeon ang pitsel. 

"Game na ba? Paano ikot?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"By age." Sagot ni Yoona.

"Ganun ba sa inyo? Parang mahirap naman yata yan."

"Madali lang yan, Lisa. Unnies first. Alam na namin yung takbo namin basta ibigay mo lang kay Taeyeon pag di mo alam. Siya na bahala mag-abot. Mauuna si Joohyun atsaka si Suho bago si Seohyun. Tapos sila Seulgi tsaka si Wendy bago si Krystal. Alam mo naman na siguro edaran niyo." Paliwanag ni Sunny.

Nagkamot ng ulo si Lisa. "Huh?"

"Tanga ka! Paikutin mo muna nang makita mo!" Sigaw ni Jennie.

"Tanga ka din! Bawal malito?" 

"Oo! Nakakahiya ka." 

Kinalabit ni Jessica si Yuri. "They remind me of us back in the day."

Tumawa si Yuri. "Me too. I wonder what's gonna happen before they act on the tension."

"I almost want to see it unfold."

"Pa-kwento natin kay Seulgi."

Nagbuhos na sa shot glass si Lisa. Inabot niya kay Taeyeon na uminom naman agad.

"Luh." Biglang sabi ni Yeri.

"Di obvious na pinakamatanda noh?" Biro ni Taeyeon.

"Pocket sized kasi." Asar ni Sooyoung.

"Tangina ka. Edi ikaw na building." Ganti ni Taeyeon.

"Kanino na to?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Mine." Sabi ni Jessica.

Ganito nagtuloy-tuloy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Di na nila alam kung ilang ikot na ang nakalipas pero nakaka-tatlong bote na ng soju. Masaya na ang kwentuhan. Tulog na si Suho sa upuan niya. Di daw talaga malakas sa inuman sabi ng ate niya.

"Ang gaganda ng lahi ng mga tao dito. Nakaka-intimidate. Akala ko maganda na ako. Ngayong gabi ko lang na-realize na may mas diyosa pa pala sakin." Comment ni Joy bago inumin ang shot.

Nagtawanan ang lahat.

"Ang harsh mo naman sa sarili mo, Joy. You have to keep being confident!! Diyosa ka naman talaga!! Own it!!!" Sigaw ni Tiffany.

Nagtakip ng tenga ang katabi niyang si Taeyeon. "Napakalakas ng boses mo, Pani." Reklamo niya.

"Pero seryoso. Paano na ang epic ng gene pool niyo nila Madam tsaka Papi Suho?!?" 

"Oo nga naman! Atsaka yung sa kanila ate Yuri tsaka boss Seulgi!" Sabat ni Jisoo.

"Pati yung kanila ate Jessica atsaka Krystal!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Paano kayo ginawa ng mga magulang niyo? Maling posisyon yata yung samin kasi ulikba ang kinalabasan." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Maka ulikba ka naman! Grabe ka!" Reklamo ni Jennie.

"Bakit ka tinamaan?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Sinaktan siya ni Jennie na ginantihan din naman niya.

"Are you guys seriously fighting again? Stop it!" Saway ni Rosé na naiistorbo ang pag-inom dahil sa gulo ng mga katabi. 

"Alam niyo may ganyan din samin dati eh. Sila Yuri tsaka Jessica. Kung mag-usap akala mo parating magka-away pero yun pala nagtataguan lang ng feelings." Comment ni Sunny.

Napatalon naman sila Jennie at Lisa palayo sa isa't-isa. 

"Eeew. For sure di kami ganun ni Lalisa!" 

"Taguan ng feelings what?" 

Tumawa si Sooyoung, "Sure. Nakita na namin yan."

Kinilabutan si Jennie. Nagbuhos nalang ulit ng sunod na shot si Lisa para itago na medyo nasaktan siya sa reaction ng kaibigan.

"Mukhang one-sided." Bulong ni Sooyoung kay Sunny.

"True. Kawawa naman si Lisa. Sana ma-realize na ni Jennie."

Nago-obserba lang si Seulgi sa mga pangyayari. Tahimik na naghihintay na bumalik ang ikot sa kanya. Nakita niyang kinalabit ni Krystal si Irene at kinausap. Mabilis niyang iniwas ang tingin ng mapansin na tumuro si Krystal sa direksyon niya. Maya-maya ay tumayo si Irene at naglakad papunta sa CR. Binato ni Krystal ng empty yakult bottle si Seulgi para makuha ang atensyon niya sabay pasimpleng senyas na habulin niya si Irene.

Tumango si Seulgi. Gets. Nag-excuse me siya bago sumunod. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Krystal said you wanted to talk to me?" Tanong ni Irene pagkapasok ni Seulgi sa banyo.

Ni-lock ni Seulgi ang pinto bago tumango. "I wanted to say sorry if you got the wrong impression last Monday about Krystal and I. There's nothing going on there. Well..there was..kamuntik na waaaaay back pero di natuloy and now we're just really good friends that are about to be sister in laws."

"Di nga?"

"Yes! I swear!"

"Hmm. Ang clingy niya eh."

"Selos ka?" Ilang na biro ni Seulgi.

"Medyo."

Nagulat si Seulgi sa narinig. 

"Don't act like nakakagulat. Bawal ba ako mag-selos just because super confident ako pag kausap mo?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Di naman..it's just..strange. There's nothing to be jealous about..and you're you."

"Funny how the situation's reversed huh? Last week lang ikaw ang badtrip dahil kay Suho tapos ako naman ngayon with Krystal." Tawa ni Irene. "I'm not mad at you. Di ako sumasagot sa messages mo or talking to you kasi kailangan kong i-process yung utak ko ng slight. Ayoko din maunang lumapit kasi I might make things worse by accidentally saying something wrong. Had to remind myself na manliligaw mo lang ako and wala pa akong karapatan na magselos. Whatever you do and whoever you do is your choice anyway."

"Krystal had been telling me to talk to you about what's in my head. She mentioned how she thinks I'm unknowingly stringing you along kasi di ako sure about my feelings and if they're worth it kasi you burned me one time."

"Is that what it is kaya di mo ako sinasagot?"

"Partly. But not by much. I know I told her you're dear to me last Monday when she asked who you are though." Awkward na pag-amin ni Seulgi.

Ngumiti si Irene. "Good to know. I like Krystal. She seems nice earlier when I talked to her."

"Are we still on tomorrow?"

"Di pa tayo on. Confused ka pa eh. Willing to wait naman ako."

"That's not what I meant. I meant...date padin bukas?"

"Gusto mo padin ba?"

"Never not wanted it."

"Good. Edi G bukas."

"Nice."

Saglit silang natahimik at nag-ngitian. Masaya na okay na ulit pagkatapos ng maliit na hindi pagkaka-intindihan.

"Labas na tayo? Baka magtaka yung mga yun bakit ang tagal." Aya ni Seulgi.

"Wala bang hug?" Biro ni Irene. Tumawa si Seulgi at binuksan ang arms niya. "Lika dito."

Lumapit naman si Irene at siniksik ang sarili sa bisig niya. Di bale nang marinig ni Irene ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Di naman sikreto na gusto niya ang feeling na magkayakap sila.

"Kssjs ndjn"

"Hmm? Ano sabi mo?"

Nag-angat ng ulo si Irene at yumuko si Seulgi. Two seconds na nagtitigan. 

"Kiss nadin kako."

Kumalas na sa yakap si Seulgi. 

"Ewan ko sayo. Tara na." Nakatawang sabi niya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"HINDI GANYAN YUNG STEP NUN!" Sigaw ni Yuri kay Tiffany. Kasalukuyan nilang ina-attempt na i-cover yung Mr. Mr. kasi nakita ni Jessica sa youtube yung dance practice. Lasing na din silang lahat so why the fuck not.

"BOBO KA YATA! ALAM KO YUNG STEP NUNG GINAGAYA KO! IKAW YUNG WALA SA LINYA!"

"TEKA MUNA BAKIT BA TAYO NAGSISIGAWAN?!?" Entry naman ni Taeyeon.

"KANINA PA NAWAWALA YANG SI YURI UNNIE! KUNG SUMAYAW PARANG WALA SI JESSICA UNNIE SA FORMATION EH! TAMA SI TIFFANY UNNIE!" Nakigulo nadin si Yoona.

"NASAAN NA BA YUNG RESIDENT SONE? YERI!" Sigaw naman ni Sunny.

Walang kamalay-malay na nahatak si Yeri papunta sa gulo. Naglalakad lang naman siya pabalik sana sa table makaraang kumuha ng isang pitsel ng tubig.

"Kunin mo yung tubig sa kanya Joy dali. Matatapon yun." Pakiusap ni Jennie.

Nagtatago na ang grupo. Culture shock sa gulo ng mga unnie after ng ilang bote ng soju. Ang extra na ng mga ganap.

Tumayo naman si Joy at matapang na sumugod sa kumpol ng mga ate. Dahan-dahan na ishinoot ang kamay sa gitna at inagaw ang tubig mula kay Yeri na takang-taka kung sino ang uunahing kausapin. Nagsasalita kasi ang lahat.

"SANDALE! SANDALI LANG! Hinaan na muna natin boses natin kasi masakit na sa lalamunan." Sabi ni Sooyoung.

"Oraaaaaayt." Sabi ni Hyoyeon.

"Yeri! Sino ang tama?" Tanong ni Sunny.

"Di ko alaaaaaaaaaam." Umiiling na sagot ni Yeri.

"Di na kayo nahiya sa mga bata ang kakalat niyo na." Sabi ni Seohyun. 

Pinakawalan na nila si Yeri na tumakbo ng mabilis pabilik sa lamesa nila.

"Gags nakakatakot sila." Sabi ni Yeri pagkaupo.

"Di ko na alam kung paano tayo nakarating dito. May tama na ako. Matindi na. Susuka na muna ako." Paalam ni Lisa. Umalis siya ng hindi naghihintay ng sagot. Gumewang papunta sa CR.

"Di naman sa bored ako or whatever ha. Pero paano tayo uuwi? Wala na ako sa wisyo maglakad." Comment ni Jisoo.

Nakatulog na si Wendy sa upuan niya kaya sumandal nalang si Rosé sa balikat niya at inabot ang naiwan na plato ng sisig. Masarap yung luto eh. Ang hirap tigilan.

Si Suho naman ay lumipat na ng pwesto mula sa pagkaka head down sa lamesa kanina at tuluyan ng humiga sa isang bakanteng booth na katabi nila.

Si Joy ay bumalik lang sa panunuod ng live feed ng bahay niya kung saan palakad-lakad si Haetnim. Miss na daw niya baby niya.

Si Irene at Seulgi ay naglalaro ng ketchup sa gilid ng lamesa. 

Umuwi na si Krystal an hour ago. ("Ate Jessica, I have to make uwi na ha! I can't be puyat kasi far pa yung trip namin ng mga friends ko tomorrow. I made booking na sa grab." Tinaboy nalang siya palabas ng mga unnie with a round of "Bye! Take care! Mag-ingat!" Wala na din silang lahat braincells para i-attempt na intindihin ang conyo niya.)

Nagkakagulo padin ang mga unnie sa harapan ng TV kung saan nagpe-play ang dance practice na ginagaya nila.

"Sino ba may idea nito? Pakahirap. Wala naman sating marunong sumayaw. Si Seulgi lang ang dancer dito." Comment ni Yuri. 

Tumingin sila lahat kay Seulgi na naghihimas ng kamay. Kakatapos lang siyang paluin ni Irene. Isa pa sanang round kaso nahila na siya ng ate niya papunta sa mga kaibigan nito. 

Alay nanaman yata pakshet.

"Pakitaan mo nga sila, Seulgi! Tagal ka nang hindi napapanood sumayaw ng mga to eh. Niyabang kita." Sabi ni Yuri.

"Bakit mo ginawa yuuuuuuuuuuuun?" Reklamo ni Seulgi.

"Ay oo! Naalala ko dati yang si Seulgi parating nasa school recital nila! Resident dancer!" Comment ni Sooyoung.

"Hyo bigyan mo nga ng soundtrack dali!" Pangbubuyo ni Yuri.

"Magbi-beat box ba ako? Paanong soundtrack?" Tanong ni Hyoyeon.

"DIBA DJ KA?!?" Biglang sigaw ni Taeyeon.

"Lah oo nga pala! Teka!" Nagpunta si Hyoyeon sa DJ booth. Saglit na nagkuting-ting bago tumugtog ang 'Lucky Strike'. Napukaw na ang atensyon ng lahat.

"Yun oh! Freestyle mo na Slug!" Sigaw ng ate niya.

Bumuntong hininga si Seulgi. Walang kawala. Pag humindi siya malalagot siya sa mga ate na ayaw niyang mangyari. Takot niya lang sa mga yun.

Sumayaw siya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ui. Sorry ha. Inalay ako ni ate Yuri nang wala sa oras. Where were we? Round 5?" Sabi niya kay Irene pagkabalik niya sa upuan. Iniwan niya ang mga unnie na 'The Boys' naman ang napagdiskitahang gayahin.

"Fuck. Me."

"Ha?"

"What the hell was that? Shit."

"I don't get it."

"Tanginaaaaa. You're making it really hard for me every chance you get."

"Luh what have I done this time?" Confused na tanong ni Seulgi.

"That. You did that."

"Dance?"

"Yes. Exactly. You danced."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You danced the way you did. And hindi pa tayo. Which means I can't act on how fucking turned on I am by what I just witnessed."

Namula si Seulgi. Kamot batok.

"Uhhh di ko alam sasabihin ko."

"Kung tayo na, balik sana tayo sa Round 1 kaso ibang game naman."

"Stop. Jesus christ. Why are you like this??"

"Kasalanan mo to. Mag-inom na nga lang tayo. Nakakapikon."

Inaya ni Irene ang mga gising pa. Tumawa nalang si Seulgi at nagbuhos ng shot. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I think kailangan ko na tawagan si Kuya Pancho." Comment ni Yuri sa mga kaibigan niya pagbalik nila sa lamesa.

Kanya-kanya na kasing puwesto ng tulog yung kapatid niya at ang mga kaibigan nito. 

"I just want to say na they said they can handle Soju." Katwiran ni Tiffany. 

"Ayos lang yan, boo. They can handle Soju but I guess they can't handle drinking it the way we do. Dalawang yakult sa dalawang bote lang yung halo ko eh."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Tanong ni Jessica.

"To be fair, standard nga naman talaga natin yun." Sabi ni Sooyoung.

"Buti nga hindi Beer yung hinalo ni Taengoo eh." Sabi ni Sunny.

"Ang lala. Those kids are wasted. What kind of unnies are we?" Comment ni Seohyun.

"Siyam yan sila plus yung si Suho. Kulang. Asan na yung isa?" Tanong ni Hyoyeon.

Magpa-panic na sana sila kaso sagot agad ang tanong. 

"Someone help me out! Tulog na si Lisa sa CR!" Tawag ni Yoona.


	15. SEULRENE RISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl kinilig ako sa mga pinag-gagawa ko. Sana kayo din. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> Talk to me if y'all feel like it. Let us share the kilig.

Na-alimpungatan si Irene sa feeling na parang may mabigat na nakapatong sa dibdib niya at may kumikiliti sa mukha niya. Dinilat niya ang isang mata. Bumungad ang isang gray na pusa. Titili na sana siya kaso shet boi ang sakit ng ulo niya. Natulog nalang siya ulit.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Fuuuuuuuck...my heeeeaad." Ungol ni Seulgi pag-gising niya. Dahan-dahan niyang inangat ang kaliwang kamay at kinapa ang paligid para sa cellphone. 

"Not that I don't like waking up next to you.." May pinisil si Seulgi, "and then getting groped in the morning pero what the fuck?" Sabi ng katabing si Irene pala.

Napabangon si Seulgi. Pumintig ang ulo niya. Humiga siya ulit. 

"How the fuck are you here?!"

"Same question tbh. Di ko din alam. I remember shit from last night."

"Me too. Tangina. May nangyari ba?"

"Ewan. May damit pa naman tayo so I doubt it..unless nagbihis tayo ulit after?"

"Sira ulo ka. Pero now that I think about it I don't feel like we had sex...so I guess we're cool."

"Booooooooo--aray hutaena ang sakit ng ulo ko. May paracetamol ka ba diyan?"

"There's some in the medicine cabinet sa banyo but I can't be bothered to stand up and get it."

"Hmm. Back to sleep?"

"Yes please."

"Since aware naman na tayo pareho..wala bang cuddle diyan?" Biro ni Irene. Di naman niya inexpect na hihigitin talaga siya ni Seulgi at ikukulong sa yakap nito.

"Hinaan ko ba aircon? Nilalamig ka yata."

"Deh. Kinilig lang. Sleep na."

"Mhhm."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Di alam ni Seulgi kung anong oras na nung nagising siya ulit. Maayos na ang pakiramdam. Amoy pagkain. Dinala siya ng kumakalam na tiyan papunta sa kusina kung saan niya nadatnan si Irene na nagluluto. Wearing an oversized purple sweatshirt and nothing else. Naglalaro ng yarn ball si Lulu sa tabi niya habang si Lala naman ay nagpapaikot-ikot sa mga paa niya. 

Saglit na napatigil si Seulgi sa kinatatayuan. 

_Tangina. I wouldn't mind waking up to this all the damn time._

"Kakagulat amp. Mukha kang zombie diyan...Kakainin mo na ba ako? Kasi G."

 _Nevermind_.

Tumawa si Irene sa itsura niya. "I dropped by mine for a shower and some food. Turns out ramyeon lang meron ako so you have to deal. Upo ka na. Malapit na to maluto."

"Made yourself at home huh?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Why not? Pareho lang naman tayong hungover dito. I'd be a shit manliligaw kung uuwi ako at papabayaan ka magutom. Might as well."

"Hmm."

Binaba ni Irene ang naluto na ramyeon sa lamesa. Naghain nadin ng mangkok.

"Okay, I'm convinced you looked through all my cabinets while I was asleep. How'd you know where the bowls are?"

"Di naman ako ganun, grabe ka sakin. I brought these from home!"

"Di nga?"

"Oo nga. Though I did check out yung mga naka-display sa living room. Nice graduation photo." 

Tumawa si Seulgi. Isa lang ang graduation photo na naka-display sa bahay niya and it wasn't even taken nung mismong event. It was taken after. Nung wasak na sila pareho ni Wendy sa celebrations. Punit na ang toga nilang dalawa. Tabingi ang mga cap, pula ang mga mata, malawak ang ngiti, at may hawak na tig-isang basag na bote ng champagne na may nakasaksak na T-square.

"Figured it's better than displaying my actual grad pic."

"Why not? I'm pretty sure cute kinalabasan nun."

"Sure sure. Cute talaga. Pero I don't really feel like having pictures of just myself in my own place. It's in my dad's house though if you wanna see it."

"Awow. Di pa tayo and you're already inviting me to meet your parents. Nice."

"Soon."

"Watchu mean soon? Soon as in sasagutin mo na ako soon or soon papakilala mo ako sa magulang mo?"

"Both."

Hinataw siya ng hand towel ni Irene. "Yah! Wag kang ganyan KINIKILIG AKO!"

"Masakit yun ha." Nakasimangot na reklamo ni Seulgi habang hinihimas ang braso na tinamaan. 

"Kumain na lang tayo. Corny na yung ramyeon pag malamig na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ako na maghugas. Nakakahiya naman sayo. ikaw na nga nagluto ikaw pa maghuhugas."

"Ayos lang. I like chores and shit."

"Doesn't look like you do."

"I know right? Pero nalilibang ako sa ganung klaseng bagay. I usually just do laundry and stuff pag nasa bahay on day offs."

"Weird."

"It ain't weird when your clothes smell nice and your entire house is clean all the time." Sagot ni Irene. "SMELL." Sabay abot ng sleeve niya sa mukha ni Seulgi.

"Hala siya. What's so special about how you--ohmygod. Anong fabcon mo?!"

"Secret."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kasalukuyan silang nakaupo sa sofa ni Seulgi. Nagiisip kung anong susunod na gagawin. 

"Madilim na sa labas. Alas-sais na pala. Damn it I had plans today." Pagmamaktol ni Irene. "Bakit kasi 4PM ka na gumising?!?"

"Ang demanding mong ka-date."

"Di mo ako ka-date kasi it's way too late to go for that now. I had plans for some romantic sunrise shit."

"Romantic sunrise shit? Anong oras mo ako planong puntahan kung natuloy?!?"

"Mga 5AM ganun. Kaso wala eh. Una palang mali na kasi 5AM na yata tayo nakauwi kagabi."

"5 fucking AM. Kahit gaano ka yata kaganda at kahit gaano kita kagusto di ako gigising ng ganung oras para sa kahit anong dahilan."

Nag cross legs si Irene. Di naman maiwasan ni Seulgi na tumingin. _So much skin._

"Sure ka?"

"Yes?"

"Alright. Kunyari naniniwala ako."

Naubo si Seulgi. Tumahimik ng saglit. "Wala ka talaga naalala kung paano ka nakarating sa unit ko kagabi?"

"Wala. Ang last na naaalala ko is yung Lucky Strike na perf mo. Woooo! Pweds ba paki-ulit?"

"Nope."

"KJ mo."

"Sunrise date lang plano mo?"

"Shempre may iba pa yun kaso corny na nga pag gabi. Wala naman akong plano na iuwi ka ng late. Pang bandang 3rd date na yung mga ganung paandar ko."

"Salamat sa heads up kung anong mga trip mo pagdating ng third date natin."

"Salamat sa assurance na ayos lang sayong umabot tayo dun." Biro ni Irene.

Nag-ngitian sila. 

"Hey. I have an idea kaso I'm not sure if you'll be up for it." Biglang sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ano?"

"We can still save this whole thing if you want to. Do you?"

"Game."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Nakaka-intriga naman. What's with the overnight bag requirement? Saan mo ako dadalhin? Also, ang tagal na nating nasa kalsada. Alas-otso na."

"Saglit nalang. Lapit na. Chill ka lang diyan."

"Not gonna lie mej hungover padin ako."

"Kung nasusuka ka please sabihan mo ako. Wag mo susukahan si Reve. Iiwan kita dito."

"How sweet. I fall for you everyday."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What's your favorite film?"

"Ako? Before Sunrise."

"Why?"

"Wala lang. I like the idea of meeting someone random and just having that instant connection with them I guess."

"Deep."

"Ikaw ba?"

"Changes everytime I watch a movie"

"Bakit?"

"Not sure. I associate movies with memories more than the actual film kasi. Like..sino yung kasama ko when I watched it..How the day went before and after..ganun."

"Deeper."

"Hindi sa ganitong context ko naisip na maririnig kong sinasabi mo yung word na yan."

"Panira ka."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Makalipas ang biyahe ay dumating sila sa harap ng isang malaking gate sa gitna ng isang liblib na lugar. Tipong old-school na mansyon with a resident ghost ang ire-reveal.

"Dito mo na ba ako papatayin? Sabi ko na eh. Tsk. It's always the quiet ones."

"What? Para kang ewan. Diyan ka muna. Bubuksan ko lang yung gate."

"Hoy! Wag mo ko iwan dito! Natatakot ako seryoso."

"Chill okay? Nothing's gonna happen."

Bumaba si Seulgi ng sasakyan at lumapit sa gate. Saglit na dumukot sa bulsa at may inabot sa loob. Maya-maya ay tinulak na niya papasok ang pintuan. Kabadong pinanood ni Irene ang lahat. Huminga lang ng maluwag nang nasa loob na ulit ng sasakyan si Seulgi.

"Cool shit right?" Sabi ni Seulgi nang umandar na sila ulit.

"Cool. Shit. Ano bang nasa isip mo? Murder house mystery? Kasi kung magiging character din lang ako sa horror movie gusto ko ako yung isa sa mga unang mamamatay."

"Bakit naman?"

"Those are the ones who usually get to have sex before dying. Fun!"

Gumewang ng slight yung sasakyan. Nakabig kasi ni Seulgi yung manibela dahil sa narinig.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Di naman. I think about other things too you know..like how I'm going to survive tax season this year, kung ano yung kakainin ko for lunch, magkano kaya ang presyuhan ng gasolina at kung worth it bang kargahan yung sasakyan ko. Mga ganun. Normal person shit."

"Has anyone ever told you how interesting you are?"

"Wala pa naman. Sayang nga eh. Want to be the first?"

Ngumiti si Seulgi. "Sure. Ang interesting mo. And getting to know you is probably going to be the highlight of my year."

"This year lang? Paano yung mga susunod na taon? Nakakadismaya."

"We'll get to that. In the meantime, andito na tayo. Baba ka na."

"Tignan mo tong taong to. Hindi mo man lang ako pagbubuksan ng pinto?"

"Kaya mo na yan." Sabi ni Seulgi bago bumaba at dumiretso sa trunk kung nasaan ang mga gamit nila.

"Tangina tropa nga pala tayo dito." Sabi ni Irene sa sarili.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakatayo sila sa harap ng pintuan ng isang malaking greenhouse. Curious na lumilingap-lingap si Irene habang hinahanap ni Seulgi ang susi niya.

"Ah! Found it. Okay. Here we go."

Nabuksan na ang pinto at pumasok sila. Walang ilaw. Buwan lang talaga gawa ng glass walls. Plants. Plants everywhere. Para silang nasa maliit na oasis.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaamn." Comment ni Irene.

"Neat right? Dad built this for Mom when they got married. She loved plants kasi so he figured he'll build her a place where she can enjoy what she loves."

"Sweet ng Dad mo. This place is amazing."

"I come here pag gusto ko magisip-isip. Quite peaceful. Sayang lang we can't keep animals inside. Would have been cool."

Naglakad sila hanggang makarating sa isang pond. Binaba na ni Seulgi ang mga dala niya at nagsimulang magset-up.

"Anong gagawin mo sa tent? Magca-camping ba tayo?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Why not right?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"I mean. Sure I guess. Don't wanna be that person though pero just coz it looks like a forest doesn't mean I'll wipe my ass with a banana leaf."

"Relax. There's actually a decent living area sa taas. Electricity is working great if you want actual lights too. I just figured it would be great just setting up down here and stuff." Sabi ni Seulgi. Tumango. Oks na yung tent.

"Praktisado ka yata ah. You bring all your girls here?" Comment ni Irene habang pinapanuod si Seulgi na kakatapos lang i-pwesto at gawan ng apoy ang isang fire-basin.

"Nope."

"Weh?"

"Not even Wendy's been here. I've just come around so often kaya I left a few things to make set-up easier each time."

"I feel privileged."

"Well..You are special sooo." Kibit-balikat ni Seulgi. Sumenyas siya sa loob ng tent. "After you?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tapos?" Tanong ni Irene habang nakahiga sila pareho sa loob ng tent na surprisingly comfortable. Daming unan sa loob. 

"Ah. Hang on. I forgot the best part. Diyan ka lang ah. Promise I'll be back real quick." Ngiti ni Seulgi sa kanya. Ngayon lang niya nakitang ganun ka-excited si Seulgi kaya hinayaan niya na lang umalis. _Cute cute excited baby beaaaar._

Maya-maya ay may narinig siyang ugong. Medyo naramdaman din niyang lumamig ang paligid. Bumangon siya at lalabas na sana dahil kinabahan naman siya sa ingay nang biglang pumasok ulit si Seulgi sa tent. Ang luwang ng ngiti. Parang bata lang talaga na naka-diskubre ng something na pagkaka-abalahan maghapon.

"Binuksan mo yung aircon?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Ha? Anong aircon? Wala nun dito sa baba."

"Ano yung ugong kanina? Atsaka lumamig. Pinawalan mo na ba yung mga multo na ha-hunting sakin?"

"Ang paranoid mo. I came out for something so much cooler than all that though. Had to open the roof for that."

"Ano?"

Binuksan ni Seulgi ang takip ng sunroof ng tent at tumuro sa langit.

"I wanted to show you the sky."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I understand why you come here a lot now. This is just..Holy shit. I don't even know how you know na I like looking at the sky like this."

"I didn't. I just figured you'd wanna see something cool. But hey, bonus points." Biro ni Seulgi.

Matagal silang nakahiga lang at tahimik na nakatingin sa langit. 

"This is the part in most fanfics where may biglang mangyayari na meteor shower or some shit and one character would ask the other one to make a wish and then they kiss coz of some trite line like 'I don't have anything to wish for coz you're here'." Sabi ni Irene.

"Mhhm. On movies too. Kaso we're not in a fanfic are we?"

"If we are though, gusto ko lang sabihan yung author na utang na loob sana gumawa na siya ng part where sasagutin mo na ako. I'm getting real tired of not getting to kiss you again."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "Darating din tayo diyan. Soon right?"

"Pakatagal ng soon. Pweds ba ngayon na?"

"Kala ko ba willing to wait?"

"I lied. Thigh part nga sa Jollibee di ko mahintay ito pa kaya?"

"Why do you like me?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No. Just me being curious. I've been a right asshole with the wrong idea of being professional the entire time you knew me bago yung team building. Even I find it hard to think how you could possibly like me the way I was."

"Like I said before, I sit right in front of your office. I get the privilege of seeing you interact with your bestfriend. I see your actual smiles. The ones where your face turns into this giant mochi with two crescents on top for eyes. I get to hear you laugh pag naglolokahan kayo or pag may kinukwento siya sayo. At first, I was genuinely curious kung bakit nag-iiba ka everytime you interact with us pero I thought baka naman nga you just really didn't know how to deal with us properly and all that, and then slowly I just started thinking how fun it would be if I can get you to smile like that din. Realized na crush na pala kita one time na pumasok ka ng office with a leather jacket on top of your white shirt and a baseball cap. Napakapogi amputspa. Kinilig buong pagkatao ko. Tapos nag team building tayo and sinilipan mo ako so I found a window and here we are."

"Hmm."

"Pakarami kong sinabi tapos hmm lang sagot mo. Yoko na nga. Bwiset."

"No. Shit. Sorry. Di ko lang alam kung ano sasabihin."

"Okay. Then I'll ask you a question, gusto mo ba talaga ako or do you just like the idea of someone liking you enough para ligawan ka?"

"I'll be really honest with you, I haven't noticed you much sa office."

"That's true. I usually like to just hunker down and work."

"Pero when I do notice you it's during those moments where nagkakagulo silang lahat and you're there with a well placed shush, or a flying stapler para patigilin sila."

"Soooo you noticed when I'm being violent with my children. How nice."

"I usually notice when you're not around too."

"Ay, alam ko yan. It's coz I sit right in front of your office kaya alam mo agad pag 5PM na kasi ako unang lumalabas. I won't say sorry for that by the way, I can't be bothered with overtime. I got places to be."

"No. I realize on late nights when I gotta do some math shit and I don't have an accountant to call and ask for help."

"Is this your way of letting me down? Kasi masasaktan na ako in about five minutes."

"No. Let me finish kasi!" Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. "I only noticed the actual you nung team building and I wasn't lying when I said I found you interesting then. I still do. Di pa kita sinasagot kasi to be honest I wanted to be sure of what I'm feeling bago ko gawin yun. I don't want to say yes and then just have it be just because of the whole kissing thing kahit holy shit was that amazing..It's just..I realized I wanted to see more of how you are outside the office. There's a lot we still don't know about each other and to be honest? I want us to fall deeper into each other bago kita sagutin. If you're up to it..then..it should be great right?"

Hinampas siya ng unan ni Irene.

"Aray ko! I pour my deepest thoughts out and I get a pillow to the face! Nag hmm ka nalang din sana!"

Sunod na tumama ang labi ni Irene sa labi niya. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I usually have no control of my limbs pag kinikilig ako. Sorry not sorry. Couldn't help it."

Nakahiga si Seulgi. Nakapatong sa kanya si Irene. Naka-kurtina ang buhok niya sa mukha nila. Pigil na pigil pareho.

_Yup. I finally discovered a better view than the stars._

"This doesn't mean sinasagot na kita. I meant what I said. And I'm not into the whole friends with benefits thing either if that's what you're thinking of right now. That's inviting shit to hit the fan and I won't do that to you." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"This isn't me holding you to anything don't worry. I just really really wanted to kiss you and tinamad akong magpigil. I agree with everything you said earlier, I'm telling you right now na I'm serious about all this. I really am. Let's go for it. Matagalang ligawan? Sure thing. I'm game. Also, I don't sleep with anyone on the first date anyway and the whole friends with benefits thing is over-rated. That shit doesn't end well you're right on that."

Gumulong si Irene papunta sa tabi niya. Hiniga ang ulo sa dibdib niya at bumalik sa pagtingin sa langit.

Matagal nanaman silang ganun lang. Tamang tambay.

"This is really nice. Thank you for showing me this."

"Mhmm. Are we spending the night?"

"I've got the overnight bag you required me to bring so why not?"

"Alright then. No funny business?"

"No funny business..pero pweds ba na pa-kiss ulit? Last na. I need something to tide me over until the next one."

Pumayag si Seulgi. Naubos nanaman ang ilang minuto.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"We have to stop doing that shit." Reklamo ni Seulgi.

Tumawa si Irene. "Sorry na. Titigil na ako sa pangde-demonyo. Pramis."

"I don't want to do everything backwards when it comes to us. I really don't."

"알았어. I don't either. Goods na."

"Okay."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Putangina."

Tumawa sila pareho. 

"Ang rupok. Shet. Sorry."

"God. If this keeps happening uwi nalang tayo. I'm on a really thin string right now I swear to god."

"Masakit na puson mo noh?"

"Really? Anong akala mo sakin?"

Nagtaas lang ng kilay si Irene.

"Mej. Pero seriously though. We should stop."

"Oo na nga. Tulog nalang tayo para tigil na. Comfy naman yung space pweds na mag pass out anywhere."

"Sige. Mauna ka na sa CR. Andun lang sa taas. You'll find the stairs sa likod ng pond."

"Samahan mo ako! Mamaya may axe murderer na pala dun di natin alam."

"The fuck kind of movies are you watching?"

"The realistic ones."

"Like fucking what? Scream and Final Destination?"

"That shit can happen you know. If this was a legit horror movie tayo na yung next based on everything we just did. Remember the rule? We were just making out."

"Tangina talaga Irene if you try anything while we're up there I'm going to get annoyed."

"I won't. I promise. Samahan mo na lang kasi ako."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nairaos naman ang pag CR nila pareho. Nakabalik na sa tent at komportable nang magkatabi ng higa.

"Thanks for saving the date, Gomdori."

"Gomdori?"

"Teddy bear."

"Ahhh. nlno problem, Bunbun."

"Nice. Bunbun. How cute."

"Suits you."

"Thanks."

Patulog na si Seulgi nang magsalita ulit si Irene. "Still no labels? What if someone comes along na mas interesting sakin? What's gonna happen?"

Humarap si Seulgi sa kanya at niyakap siya. 

"I doubt there's anyone I can find more interesting than you, Bunbun. We're exclusively dating yes? I'm only looking at you. Matulog ka na. I'll be here when you wake up."


	16. TUESDAYS ARE BETTER THAN MONDAYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler muna to wrap a couple things off and kick-start Saeri. 
> 
> We then time skip on the next few chapters to another weekend with the team. 
> 
> Hopefully oks pa kayo.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"Putangina Lalisa! Buhay ka pa pala?!"

Sigaw ni Joy pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya sa opisina Lunes ng umaga. 

"Pang limang beses ko nang narinig yan. Letse kayong lahat." Sabi ni Lisa na naka head-down lang sa desk nito.

Tumawa si Yeri. "Bobo mo kasi! Nakatulog sa banyo amputa. Niyakap mo pa yung toilet! Di ka na nahiya kay ate Yoona! Ang diyosa diyosa nun tapos pinagbuhat mo lang ng bangkay mo!" Sabi niya kay Lisa.

"Kasalanan niyo yun! Di kayo mga tunay na kaibigan! wala man lang naghanap sakin mga hinayupak!" Sigaw ng inaasar.

Pumitik ang kamay ni Jennie. Itataas sana niya pero napigilan pa.

"Gusto ko lang umamin na wasak nadin ako nung gabing yun kaya wala na din akong pake." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Grabehan. Ang saya kasama nung mga unnie pero homaygahd hindi natin kaya!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Trot. Si Chip nga nabasag nila eh ang lakas ng batang yan." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Monday na pero lasang soju at yakult padin yung dighay ko." Reklamo ni Rosé.

Dumating si Wendy. Naka-hoodie at sunglasses. "Morning guys." 

"Morning boss Wan! Kamusta?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Heeeey." Kaway ni Rosé.

"Could be better." Sagot ni Wendy. "Anyone else still hungover? Because I am. I brought bread by the way. Fuck it. I didn't even make that. Bought it from the starbucks downstairs."

"Kinailangan ko pa sampalin ng alarm clock yang si Lisa para lang magising kanina." Sagot ni Jennie. "Pare-pareho lang tayong wala sa wisyo simula nung Biyernes boss."

"Ugh. Hard to keep up with those ladies. I heard they went back to continue the party after nila tayo ihatid." 

"Ay ang titibay. Nakakatakot silang sabayan. Kahit anong practice yata natin di tayo aabot sa level nila eh." Sabi ni Joy.

Nagkibit-balikat si Wendy. Bago pumasok sa office niya ay nagsabi na oks lang matulog nalang daw silang lahat muna. "Hindi naman daw papasok si Sluggie. Secret nalang natin guys. Parang papanaw na ako sa hangover kong tatlong araw na eh. Pass out, play boardgames..I don't care. Just don't clock out till five para bayad padin tayo lahat."

Nagbunyi ang office. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Aga mo tonight ah."

"Di ako pumasok unnie."

"Ha? Perfect attendance Joohyun was absent today? Bakit naman?" 

"Still hungover." 

Natuloy lang talaga yung romantic sunrise shit atsaka date nila ni Seulgi. Pero shempre di na niya sasabihin yun. 

"Hmm. Parang may iba eh."

"Ano naman?"

"Wala lang. You just seem happier. Kanina ka pa ngingiti-ngiti mag-isa kala mo di ko mapapansin?"

"I keep remembering how Lisa fell asleep hugging the toilet last Friday night." Pagsinungaling ni Irene.

"Yoona panicked so hard." Tawa ni Tiffany.

"Legit ba na niyakap niya yung toilet? Laughtrip talaga si Lalisa kahit kelan."

"You were all so wasted. We'd apologize but meh. You guys said you can handle it. Liars."

"Malay ba namin na ganun kayo mag-inuman?"

"I hope you guys still had fun though."

"Yeri and Joy kept texting me how freakin' terrified they are of you guys and Jennie called me to complain about how they ended up eating at this shit lugawan sa kanto malapit ng apartment nila. Sabi daw kasi ni Lisa wala na siyang mukha na ihaharap kay Yoona unnie. Sure. We had fun."

Tumawa si Tiffany. "I'll tell Yoong to call her and say na ayos lang. We've seen worse with each other. Can't tell you all the stupid shit that goes on whenever we drink kasi mauubusan tayo ng oras."

"I suppose getting wasted counts. Makapal naman mukha nung mga anak ko. They'll show up again after a while."

"Oh! By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something about that night."

"Shoot."

"You know how you guys were when we all found you?"

"Am I going to be ashamed to find out?"

"Depends."

"Hit me with it."

"Joy was sleep talking her dog on top of the table meant for the booth that Suho was sleeping on. Yeri passed out next to three chairs na pinagdugtong-dugtong yata ni Jisoo kasi dun namin siya nakitang natutulog. Si Rosie lang sana yung maayos na nakahead-down lang sa lamesa kaso half her face was on an empty plate of sisig. Wendy looked like she melted off of her chair. Lisa was where everyone knows she was, and Jennie was sleeping exactly five steps away from your table to the CR, like she was supposed to go there and fell asleep halfway."

"Ang kalat. What the fuck."

"Hmm. Still missing two. Guess where you and Seulgi were."

"Uuuhhhh."

"You guys were under the table. Chilled out and cuddling the way Taeyeon and I usually do pag trip niya maging sweet. Your head was on her chest and she was hugging you to her with one arm."

"NICE." Nag flashback si Irene sa pwesto ng tulog nila nung Sabado ng gabi sa garden ng mom ni Seulgi. Internal kilig.

"Is there something going on there? I mean, I'm not against it. Just curious."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Can I tell Taeyeon?"

"Nevermind."

"Dali na! Spill!"

"Fine. But PLEASE do not tell anyone else. I need to get this off my chest anyway. Maybe you can help."

"Joohyun. Ate mo ako. Of course I can help."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**TUESDAY**

Tahimik na nagta-trabaho ang lahat pagdating ni Seulgi. Kasama niya si Saeron. Wala si Wendy, magte-test drive daw siya ng mga sasakyan.

"Hey guys. Afternoon." Bati niya na inulit lang din ng kapatid niya.

Ngumiti ang lahat sa kanila at bumalik sa gawain.

Bukod kay Yeri na lumapit at nagpaalam. "Boss, pweds ba mahiram si Saeron saglit?"

"Go for it guys. Just don't tell me what you talked about. Wala ako sa mood for a heart attack." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh. Di ko alam na papayag si boss. Wala na akong plan after nito." Pag-amin ni Yeri.

Nasa pantry sila.

"Gusto mong kape?" Offer ni Saeron. 

"I don't think that would help. Kabado na ako legit."

"Bakit ka kakabahan?"

"Di ko alam."

"Ang serious mo ha. Nakakapanibago."

"Gotta be serious when I do this." Bumuntong hininga si Yeri. "Will you go out with me on a date this Saturday?" Tanong niya kay Saeron.

"Ohwow. I expected a lot of things except for that question."

"Oof. That sounds like a no. Alright. I got it. Di naman masaket."

"Huh? No that's not what I meant. I mean..I expected na you won't ask. Figured you'd just go for it. You seem like the type who would do that."

"Usually. Kaso di ako nagbibiro nung sinabi ko kay boss na tinamaan ako sayo. I wanna do this right. Sooooo..Yes or yes?"

"Kala ko ba Sone ka? Isn't that a TWICE song?"

"Multifandom ako pero kung papayag ka..ikaw lang ang gagawin kong Girls' Generation ng buhay ko. Sayo lang uuwi." Ma-dramang deklarasyon ni Yeri with matching kamay sa dibdib.

"Di mo talaga mapigilan yung kalog mo noh?"

"Shit. I'm sorry. Let me just yeet myself out of this window in shame."

Tumawa si Saeron. "It's okay. I like your brand of kalog. I'd love to go out with you anytime."

Nag fist pump si Yeri. "Salamat! You won't regret it, Saeron. I promise. Papasayahin kita araw-araw hanggang kailan mo gusto." Sabi niya bago tumakbo palabas ng pantry.

Tumawa nalang ang naiwang si Saeron nang marinig niya ang sinigaw ni Yeri sa buong opisina.

"PUTANGINA NIYONG LAHAT! TUESDAYS ARE BETTER THAN MONDAYS!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**WEDNESDAY**

"Ay iba. Saan kaya galing to?" Tanong ni Joy kay Jennie habang nakatayo sila pareho sa harap ng desk ni Irene. May stuffed bunny kasi na may hawak na sulat at nakaupo sa desk. Di sana obvious kaso spartan ang ayos ng lamesa ng accountant nila. Walang nakapatong na kahit ano usually kaya kita agad pag meron. 

"Don't know. Tayo naman laging nauuna dito and wala namang tao pagdating natin."

"Kagabi siguro nilagay."

"Probably. Tanungin natin si Madam pagdating niya."

"Tingin mo mapapansin pag binasa natin yung sulat?"

"Grabe ka, Joy. Di mo naman sinabi sakin na trip mo pala magpasaksak ng ballpen kay Irene today."

"Kaka-curious kasi. Mamaya pa naman dadating yung iba. G na. Di naman naka-seal yung envelope."

"Yoko nga. Kung ako sayo tanungin mo nalang si Madam kung anong sabi sa sulat mamaya."

"Sige na nga. Pero tago na muna natin. Mahirap na pag nakita nila Yeri at Lisa. Dimunyu mga yun eh."

"Ay true. Sige. Lagay mo nalang sa upuan tapos iusog mo para matakpan ng desk."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Na-busy na silang lahat maghapon. Maga-alas singko na nang malibre sila.

Dinumog nila ang desk ni Irene na gulat na gulat namang tumingin sa kanila.

"Ano nanaman trip niyo?"

"Madam. Ano sabi nung stuffed bunny sayo?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Ha? Anong stuffed bunny?"

"Luh. Maang-maangan pa. Yung nakaupo kanina sa chair mo." Sabi ni Joy.

"Wala naman pagdating ko. Wag niyo nga akong ginu-good time! Nag collective hallucination nanaman kayo! Sabi nang tigilan niyo na yang katol na yan eh. Dinamay niyo pa si Chip."

"Ha? Meron kaya. Nakita namin ni Jennie sa desk mo kaninang umaga. Pink pa nga yun eh!"

"Pinagsasasabi mo Joy? Wala nga!"

"Luh. Ang liar niyong dalawa. Akala ko pa naman may chismis iniwan ko pa yung stream ko ng Zimzalabim wala naman pala." Sabi ni Yeri bago bumalik sa desk niya. 

"Galing mo sa part na yun, Jennie. napaniwala mo ako." Nakatawang comment ni Lisa. Sumaludo siya at bumalik nadin sa upuan niya.

"May tira pa bang ice cream sa ref?" Tanong naman ni Rosé na kinaladkad lang ni Jisoo papunta dun.

"Meron pa yata Rosie, kuha ka nalang dun." nakangiting sagot ni Irene.

"Yaaaaay. Tara na Jichu. I'll share." Sumama naman ang inaya. 

Naiwan sila Joy at Jennie na nakikipagtitigan sa poker faced na si Irene.

"You're lying." Matapang na hamon ni Jennie.

"Why the hell would I lie about seeing a pink stuffed bunny on my chair!?"

"Malay ko sayo Madam. Baka kilala mo na kung sino yung nagbigay tapos ayaw mo lang sabihin." Sabi naman ni Joy. 

"Pramis nga wala akong nakita. As in. You'd know if there was. There is a fluffy thing on my chair. Tingin niyo di ako titili?"

"Point." Sagot ni Jennie.

"If we find out you're lying.." 

"Ano? Ano gagawin niyo?"

"Wala. Joke lang Madam. Ang pikon mo naman." Bawi ni Joy.

Naglakad na silang dalawa pabalik sa mga desk nila. Nagbubulungan. 

"Meron talaga eh. Wala naman lumapit sa desk ni Madam all day." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Shet teh. Lumabas tayong lahat for lunch. Kasabay natin umakyat si Madam. Diba ala-una na siya dumating?" Sagot ni Joy.

"Ohmygod. May nagtanggal."

"Bingo."

Tumingin si Irene sa office na katapat niya. Iniharap naman sa kanya ng tao sa loob yung stuffed na bear na nakapatong sa desk at ngumiti.

Sumenyas ito na tumingin siya sa drawer niya kung saan niya nakita yung matching na bunny na kanina lang ay pinag-aawayan nila nila Jennie. Tumawa siya.

 _"Ang talino mo dun."_ Text niya kay Seulgi.

 _"Read the card, Bunbun."_ Reply nito.

Sinunod naman niya.

_"Dinner tonight? Say yes, because I'd love to see the candlelight trying to beat how beautiful you looked under the stars._

_< 3 from your Gomdori."_

Nagtinginan ang lahat sa narinig na kalabog mula sa desk ni Irene. 

"Ayos ka lang ate?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Yeh. Ayos lang."

Magkakapasa yung tumama na leg niya sa desk pero ayos lang. Ang lakas magpakilig ng mokong.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**THURSDAY**

"Guys! Announcement!" Sigaw ni Wendy.

Tumingin ang lahat. 

"Seulgi you do the honors." 

"Pinasa pa. What the hell?"

"Game na. Nage-expect sila."

Sinapak ni Seulgi ang balikat ng bestfriend. Tumawa lang si Wendy. Immune na yata.

"Ate Yuri gave me a weekend trip to Vigan near the end of the month. Sama kayo."

Saglit na nag-process ang lahat bago nagsalita si Yeri.

"Yun oh! Tanks boss! G ako diyan pero ano munang date? Kasi baka may masagasaang date."

"Huh? May date ka ba sa last weekend of July, Yeri?"

"Wala naman. Unless kasama si Saeron then yes. I have a date."

Napatapik sa noo si Seulgi. "Fuck. I forgot to tell Saeron."

"Yan tayo boss eh. Text ko siya ngayon you want?"

"You know what? Fine. Do it. I don't care anymore. Ikaw na mag-aya sa kanya."

"Ayos! Salamat boss!"

"Sabay mo ba ako Wannie? Kasi kila Jisoo ako usually nakasabay." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Break-in nung kotse ko so yep sabay kita." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Cool. Thank youu."

"Sure thing, babe." Nag finger guns si Wendy. Binato siya ng crumpled post-it ni Joy. 

"Sasama ako pero walang ganyan. Respeto naman sa mga single! Ang harot nun ha!"

"Sorry Joy."

"Sama kami nila Jisoo, boss!" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Mag-ambag sa gasolina ko yung mga sasabay walanghiya kayo." Sabi naman ni Jisoo.

"Staying at a hotel or no?" Tanong ni Irene.

Sumagot si Seulgi. "No. Not a hotel bun--Irene." Ngumiti ang tinukoy niya. Nag-ehem siya bago umulit. "Nope. Not a hotel. Pre-honeymoon trip dapat nila ni ate Jessica yun so they rented out a house kaso since they postponed the wedding they decided to give the trip to me instead." 

"May sariling lutuan since it's a house so I guess bring your own food tayo. Not sure how you guys split it last time pero Sluggie and I will try to cover shit as much as possible."

"Sabay ako sa benz ni boss Seulgi. Pareho din lang naman kami ng pang-gagalingan. Di worth it magdala ng tig-isang sasakyan." Offer ni Irene. 

Si Seulgi naman ang nagtext sa kanya. _"Smart move."_

 _"I know right? tsk. Na-amaze ka nanaman sa skills ko."_ Reply niya.

"If anything, we'll just wing it." Sabi ni Wendy.

Binulsa na ulit ni Seulgi ang cellphone. "You sure about that with a team like ours?" Tanong niya habang nakatingin sa officemates nila na nagkumpulan na para makagawa ng sarili nilang gameplan. 

"Why not? The last trip was hella fun. This should be along the same lane."

"Hmm." Lumingon siya sa bunny na nakapatong na sa desk ni Irene (Kalahating araw yata na na-interrogate ang may-ari kung kanino nang-galing pero di sumasagot.) "I'm looking forward to it then."


	17. ROADTRIP 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Nasimulan ko na yung susunod don't worry. I just felt like cutting this one where I did para masaya. 🤣
> 
> Let me know what you think as always! Comments, suggestions, and violent reactions are welcome!

Alas-kuwatro ng umaga.

May nagdo-doorbell. Galit na bumangon si Seulgi. Na-istorbo pa ang dalawang pusa na natutulog sa ibabaw niya. Naglakad siya papunta sa pinto at marahas na binuksan.

Nadatnan sa kabilang side si Irene na may dalang carry-on suitcase at nakangiti.

"Why are you here?"

"Good morning to you too. Kala ko ba punta tayong Vigan today?"

"Wendy and I said 9AM. Call time is at fucking 9AM, Bunbun. What the hell?"

"Hala. Sorry. 4 ang basa ko sa text."

"For fuck's sake."

Tumalikod si Seulgi at naglakad pabalik sa kwarto. Iniwang bukas ang main door. 

"Pumasok ka na dito. Tabihan mo nalang ako. I'm going to try and go back to sleep."

\---------------------------------------------------------

6AM. Nagluluto si Irene ng agahan. 

"How do you like your coffee in the morning, bitch?"

"Enough to make me be able to drive."

"Ang bad mood mo. Most people are happy to have me make breakfast for them."

"I'm happy. It's just you woke me up so damn early what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Gotta keep you on your feet, GomSeulgi. Can't be normal all the time."

"I'm so excited for it." Sarcastic na comment ni Seulgi.

"Ang pessimistic mo talaga. Dapat nga ako ang badtrip eh. I've been getting less than a great response from you so far. Didn't even kiss me good morning. Ugh. The nerve."

"Lika dito."

Lumapit si Irene. Hinalikan siya ni Seulgi. Ang tamis. Para na siyang nag-dessert for breakfast.

"Good morning, Bunbun. I'm glad I don't have to miss you since you're already here. Please don't hit me. Alam kong kikiligin ka nanaman."

Pinalo nalang ni Irene ang table.

"Para kang tanga. Tumahimik ka na nga lang ulit." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Saan daw tayo magkikita-kita?" 

"Sa SM Hypermarket daw sa bandang Cubao sabi ni Wanda. Bibili yata ng supplies."

"Hmm. Ayos ka na?"

"Yup. Thanks for bringing some coffee. I feel human now."

"As opposed to a grizzly kanina?"

"You came in at 4AM. I'm never letting you hear the end of that."

"Malay ko ba naman kasi. I was way too excited to read the text properly."

"I'm thankful I woke up to your smile though. Kahit sobrang aga and hindi na ako nakatulog ulit at least nakatabi kita."

"Yieeeee ang sweet na niyaaa there's my teddy bear." sabi ni Irene na may pagkurot sa cheeks ni Seulgi.

"Stop it. I'm driving."

"Pagbigyan mo na ako. I won't get to to do this mamaya pag nasundo na natin si Saeron."

"Hmm. Sige. Lumambing ka na. Pero sa stoplights lang ha!"

"Yun oh!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Not gonna lie, you two look like Mom and Dad who came to pick up their kid from school." Bati ni Saeron pagkasakay niya sa backseat.

"What. How?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"You're holding hands over the gearshift kahit manual yung kotse. Like..How? Alternate kayong nagsi-shift? Also, ate Irene was looking at you with hearteyes when you guys pulled up."

Mabilis na bumitaw si Irene. Awkward.

"Don't stop on account of me being here. I think it's cute. About time ate Seulgi starts dating again."

"Huh? We're not dating." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Wushooo wag ako ate Irene. Tahimik lang ako pero ate Sluggie told me on Monday about your trip to Mom's greenhouse."

Pinalo ni Irene sa balikat si Seulgi. "Sana you mentioned na alam ni Saeron. Di ako prepared. Kinabahan tuloy ako."

Ngumiti si Seulgi. "Di lang ikaw marunong mang-gulat."

"Nakaka-asar."

"Obvious ba Saeron?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa kapatid.

"Haven't seen how you guys are with the group yet so we'll see. Bakit niyo ba ayaw sabihin sa kanila?"

"Di pa kami."

"So? Di padin naman mag-jowa sila ate Rosie tsaka ate Wendy and yet everyone knows na dun din papunta yun. Why not you guys?"

"Gahd imagine the chaos everyone would unleash pag nalaman nila. I know my kids. Ayos na ako. One couple they know about should be enough for that office. Seulgi doesn't like the attention anyway." Sabi ni Irene. Kinurot niya ulit yung pisngi ni Seulgi.

"Ang fluffy ni ate noh? Paborito din yan gawin ni Mom yung kurutin pisngi niya."

"Fluffy bear!"

Stoplight. Kinurot din ni Seulgi yung pisngi ni Irene. "Chubby bunny!!"

"Titigil na ako. Nakigulo ka na eh. Di na fun."

Tumawa si Seulgi.

"Come back to holding my hand again then. I liked that better than the pinching."

Nagtaas ng kamay si Saeron sa backseat. 

"When we meet with everyone can I transfer to ate Jisoo's car?"

"At bakit? Dahil nandun si Yeri?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"No. I'm just playing the part of a kid who is getting grossed out by her parents being overly sweet."

"Di nga?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Fine. Yes because andun si Yeri."

"Nope."

"Dali na ate! Panalo ka pa nga pag pumayag ka eh! You guys get to talk about whatever people who are dating talk about when they're alone."

"Hayaan mo na, Seulgi. She's right. Atsaka harmless naman yun si Yeri kahit ganun yun."

"Fine. Go for it."

"Nice. Thanks Mom!" Sabi ni Saeron kay Irene.

"Great. Another child to raise."

"Di ba dapat ako ang mag-worry?" Sabi ni Seulgi. "I basically adopted your entire brood. At least I came in with just this one."

"Oo nga noh? Kawawa ka. Adik pa naman yung mga yun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**SM Hypermart Cubao - 11AM**

Dalawang oras makalipas ang calltime, nagkita-kita nadin ang lahat sa loob ng supermarket.

"Ang pula ng cheeks mo boss ah! Anyare sayo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Makapal yata nalagay na blush on." Biro ni Wendy. 

"Fuck off guys."

"Ka-badtrip kasama sa sasakyan si Madam noh?" Sabat ni Jisoo.

"Excuse you. I've been a perfectly behaved passenger!" Banat ni Irene.

"Nasaan si Rosie, boss Wendy?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Namimili ng roadtrip snacks. Ayun oh." Turo ni Wendy.

Nakatayo sa gitna ng chips aisle si Rosé at mukhang nahaharap sa pinaka-mahirap na desisyon ng buhay niya.

"Tulungan mo nga Lisa. Iiyak na eh." Sabi ni Irene.

Sumaludo si Lisa at pinuntahan na ang kaibigan. Sumama si Jennie.

"Ah! Oo nga pala! Tignan niyo yung dala ko!" Sabi ni Yeri. Dumukot siya sa bag niya at naglabas ng tatlong purple na walkie-talkie.

"Amputa Yeri ano nanamang kalokohan yan?" Sabi ni Joy.

"We gotta stay connected during the roadtrip bitches. Walang naka postpaid sa sasakyan ni Jisoo. Sayang load."

"Saan mo naman nakuha yan?"

"Ninakaw ko sa toy box ng mga kapatid ko."

"Wala ka daw kwentang ate."

"Dito na ba tayo bibili ng alak boss?" Tanong naman ni Jisoo.

"Ano Slug? Para palengke nalang tayo ng meat and other fresh shit when we get to Vigan." Tanong ni Wendy.

"Sige. Let's just try and get whatever since nandito nalang din tayo." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ayos!" Binigyan ni Yeri ng walkie-talkie sila Wendy at Seulgi. 

"This is war. Stick to yer carmates mah frends." bilin niya bago hinila si Saeron at humabol kila Jisoo na naglalakad na palayo.

"Saan na kasama mo Wan?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Andun sa kanila Yeri."

"You're coming with us then. Tara na. We'll walk around, find something to buy."

"How've you been boss Wendy?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Excellent. Everything is excellent."

"Good. I hope that also includes everything with Rosie."

"Of course! Nothing to worry about there. She makes me really happy it's insane. Di padin ako makapaniwala na sobrang blessed ko kasi crush din ako ng crush ko and we're actually dating."

"Crushable ka naman boss Wendy bakit ka nagtataka?"

"Pssssh. Si Wendy? Crushable? Saan banda?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Alam mo tangina mo. Sana maging maalat lovelife mo." 

"Not cool bro. Not cool." Tinulak ni Seulgi si Wendy. Kamuntik nang bumangga sa tissue tower kaya gumanti. 

Hinayaan lang sila ni Irene na mag-tulakan sa gitna ng mga toiletries. Maya-maya naman ay tumigil din.

"Para kayong mga bata."

"Ang pikon ni Seulgi eh."

"Pikon ka din. You don't have to wish that on my lovelife you asshole."

"Wala ka namang lovelife para paalatin."

"That's what you think."

"Hala? Gags di nga? When the hell did you find time to date?"

"Secret."

"Niloloko mo lang yata ako eh."

"Nope. Tanungin mo pa si Irene."

Lumingon si Wendy kay Irene na naglalakad sa likod nila.

"You know about her dating?"

"Ha?"

Lumiko sila sa cereals section.

"OHSHIT." Biglang sabi ni Wendy.

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Di siya sinagot ni Wendy. Dumukot lang ito sa bulsa at inilabas ang walkie-talkie. "Yeri! Psst! Yeri!"

"Ano boss?"

"Mission abort. Mission abort."

"Bakit boss?"

"Tangina. Seulgi. HIDE."

"Problema mo!?" Sigaw ng bestfriend niya.

"Sluggie? Ikaw na ba yan? OHMYGOD. IT'S BEEN YEARS." May humatak kay Seulgi na isang babae at niyakap siya. Nagdilim naman ang paningin ni Irene.

"Hoy boss Wan. Ano meron? Bakit mission abort?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Andito si ex Sunmi ni Seulgi sa cereals section." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ay Shet. Teka." Sabi ni Yeri. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Di naman sa pagiging ano pero hindi mo pa ba bibitawan yung tropa namin?" Awkward na tanong ni Lisa.

"I'm just hugging a good friend I haven't seen in a while." Sagot ni Sunmi.

"Teh. Hindi na hug yan. Masu-suffocate na si Seulgi sa boobs mo. Pawalan mo na." Sabi ni Irene.

"Mmpphm" Sabi ni Seulgi na nagpupumiglas. 

Binitawan siya ni Sunmi. Tumakbo siya papunta sa likod ni Irene.

"How're you, Sluggie? May tampo ako sayo. You practically ghosted me."

"You cheated on me."

"When?"

"Bruh I saw you in bed with someone the night of our anniversary?"

"No. There is a perfectly good explanation for that na finally masasabi ko na sayo."

"A reason that took you years to think of. It's been nice seeing you, Sunmi. I hope it won't happen again." Sabi ni Seulgi bago tumakbo palayo.

Naiwan ang buong tropa at si Sunmi na nagtititigan.

Binasag ni Wendy ang katahimikan. "The least you could have done was say sorry."

"For what? I wasn't even home the night of our anniversary years ago." 

"Ay parang k-drama. Kuha ka ng popcorn sa basket ni Chip, Jisoo." Sabi ni Joy.

Sumimangot si Rosé at inilayo ang dala.

"Talagang sa cereals section ng SM niyo pa naisipang mag-confrontation?" Inis na sabi ni Irene.

"Seulgi left without saying anything. She never answered any of my messages or my calls anymore after namin mag 2nd year anniversary sana and you're telling me it's all because she thinks I cheated on her?!?" Sigaw ni Sunmi.

"Because that's what you did?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"I told you I wasn't even home that night! You know what? Fuck it. Whatever. I'll explain everything to her myself. I suppose since nakita ko siya today it's a sign."

"Nope. No it's not. You need to move on girl." Sabi ni Irene.

"Excuse me but who the fuck even are you guys? Especially you. Kanina ka pa sabat ng sabat." Sabi ni Sunmi habang nakaturo kay Irene.

"Tropa kami ni Seulgi baket?" Matapang na sagot ni Yeri.

"Tropa? You look five. Don't test me kid. I'm entitled to a conversation with Seulgi about all this and you can't stop me."

"Again, I just wanna repeat na nasa cereals section tayo ng SM. Wag tayong cheap. Also, Seulgi doesn't seem like she wants to talk to you again sooo..baka nga ghinost ka na talaga and maybe you also deserved it." Sabi ni Irene.

"Bitch why are you such a smartass?"

"Stop Sunmi. Don't talk to any of them like that. Especially to her. I won't let you." Biglang sabi ni Seulgi na bumalik lang para sunduin ang mga kaibigan. 

"Sluggie they're bullying me! I just wanted to talk to you and they won't let me."

"They have reason to. Tara na guys. Move."

Sumunod ang buong tropa.

"You're wrong you know." Sabi ni Sunmi nang makalabas na ang lahat sa aisle bukod kay Seulgi, and unfortunately, si Irene.

"You walked into the wrong bedroom that night. I switched with my STRAIGHT housemate remember? I even told you about it. But I guess you were way too excited to surprise me or whatever kaya nakalimutan mo. By the time she told me about you walking in on her and her boyfriend di ka na sumasagot sa mga tawag or messages ko and nag-shift ka na ng course. Contemplate that new information and come find me when you're ready. You know how." 

Umalis na siya.

Bakas sa mukha ni Seulgi ang gulat. 

Di alam ni Irene kung ano ang iisipin.


	18. ROADTRIP 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of a toxic relationship. If you don't wanna see it skip the third part of the Shell Stopover Section and the NLEX part following that. The last two sections are safe.
> 
> I had to get part of the backstory in there to flesh out Irene's character. 
> 
> Hope you guys still enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think.

"Kanina ka pa tahimik. Thinking about what your ex said?" Tanong ni Irene.

"I shouldn't be."

"But you are. Right?"

"A bit."

"Hmm."

"I've just decided I'm not gonna go and talk to her. Whatever reasons she has wouldn't change anything. Matagal nang tapos yun."

"What if she's telling the truth though? You don't think she deserves na makapag-paliwanag kahit papano?"

"That's the thing though. Is she? Telling the truth I mean. It's been years. Malabo na yung memories ko from that time. Very easy to manipulate. I won't put myself in that situation."

"I'm not siding with her or anything pero she seems convinced na totoo yung sinasabi niya. Didn't even know about the part where di mo na pala siya kinausap after that night. I thought you guys had at least broken up ng harapan."

"Classic Seulgi running away right?"

"No. I get you. Kahit ako I'll cut off all contact if that happens to me. I can tell it's still bothering you though."

"I really loved her you know. Like..I REALLY did. We were so happy and I had so many plans for a future with her. I used to wonder what it would have been like if that night never happened or if it was a good decision to never contact her again after."

"So there. Kausapin mo siya. Baka naman tama nga yung sinabi niya na sign yung pagkikita niyo kanina and you'd get some sort of closure out of it. Or malay mo you guys can go back to being happy again."

"It was good to see her I suppose. That's all I needed to realize na I don't care the way I did anymore. Whether it's a sign or not doesn't really matter..I have you now. And you're more than enough, Bunbun. I don't need to think about anything else." Sabi ni Seulgi bago halikan ang kamay ni Irene na hawak niya.

"Pwede ba akong kiligin?"

"Go ahead."

"Itabi mo muna saglit."

Sumunod naman si Seulgi. Nang makahinto ay nagtanong.

"What are you up to?"

Lumingon si Irene sa likod nila at inaninag kung nakatingin ang mga sakay ng nakasunod na sasakyan. Hindi. Mabilis siyang nagtanggal ng seatbelt.

"Psst."

"Yes?"

Hinalikan niya si Seulgi. "All in?" Tanong niya pagkatapos.

Ngumiti si Seulgi sa kanya. Mochi nga talaga.

"All in."

\--------------------------------------------------------

 _"Nagugutom na ako_. _"_ Sabi ng boses ni Rosé mula sa walkie-talkie ni Yeri na hawak ni Lisa.

 _"Gas station in five minutes, babe."_ Dinig nila mula kay Wendy.

"Parati ka namang gutom, Chip. May nabago ba?" Sagot ni Lisa.

 _"Ate Jennie pinapagtripan nanaman ako ni Lisa."_ Sumbong ni Rosé.

"Tumigil ka nga Lalisa. Wala na nga sa sasakyan si Rosie. Para kang tanga." Mabilis na depensa ni Jennie.

"Ang half-assed nung pagsaway na yun ah. Wala man lang kasamang batok. Ayos ka lang Jen?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Gusto niyo ba na batukan ko pa?"

"Di naman. Nakakapanibago lang na walang kasamang violence." Sabi ni Joy.

"Tinatamad ako."

Huminto sa shoulder ang sasakyan na sinusundan nila. Sumunod si Jisoo.

 _"What's going on guys?"_ Tanong ni Wendy.

Hinablot ni Yeri ang walkie. Tinignan siya ni Saeron at ng mga kasakay niya. Sumenyas siya ng shh sa sasakyan sa likod at sa mga kasama. 

Bumilang ng 1 to 3 at tumili.

Nakita nilang tumalon pareho ang mga sakay ng Benz. Lumabas ang garalgal na boses ni Irene mula sa walkie.

_"WALANGHIYA KA TALAGA KAHIT KELAN YERIM! HINDI KO ALAM KUNG SAAN AKO NAGKULANG NG PAGPAPALAKI SAYO! HUWAG KANG BABABA SA SASAKYAN NA YAN KASI ITUTULAK TALAGA KITA SA KALSADA. PANIRA KANG BATA KA!!"_

Nagtawanan sila lahat.

"Ginigising lang kita Madam. Ang tahimik niyo eh. Ano meron? bakit tayo huminto?"

_"Ha? Wala. May aayusin lang si Seulgi sa trunk. Kumakalabog."_

Napilitan pa tuloy bumaba si Seulgi at magkuting-ting sa trunk niya para lang ma-reinforce ang excuse.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**SHELL STOPOVER KM32 NLEX - 2PM**

"Ang daming kainan. Hirap mag-decide." Sabi ni Rosé.

"We can get a meal from each one." Offer ni Wendy.

"Too expensive, Wannie."

"Kanya-kanya nalang tayo ng bili!" Suggest ni Jennie.

"Pweds. Meet back here in 20 minutes?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Oks. Trip ko mag Hen-Lin. Sasama ka sakin Lalisa." 

Tumango nalang ang inutusan niya.

"Sama kami ni Jisoo sa inyo boss Wen. Never pa nag-fail food choices ni Chip." Sabi ni Joy.

"Dito ako kila ate. Sama ka Yerms?" Tanong ni Saeron. 

"G. Basta libre."

"Bumili ka ng sarili mong pagkain. Buraot ka." Sabi ni Irene.

"Grabe ka naman Madam. Galit ka padin ba sa ginawa ko kanina? Kasi sorry not sorry. Laughtrip yung jumpscare niyo eh. Sayang di nakita nila boss Wendy."

"Tanga ka. Tara na sa Jabee."

"Ayosssss."

Nag-disperse na sila.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Nakapila na. Masayang nagkukwentuhan sila Yeri at Saeron sa likod nila.

"Are you getting chicken? Kasi parang gusto ko ng chicken pero parang trip ko din mag burger steak." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi.

"Hmm. Let's get both nalang and share."

"Yessss. 고마워, 곰돌이!"

"Children. What do you want? Sagot ko na." Tanong ni Seulgi sa mga kasama. 

"NICE. Thanks ate. Isang jolly hotdog lang ako."

"Awow. Children daw. Is you finally adopting me into the family boss? Kasi gusto ko ng burger meal with large fries and coke."

"Di ka talaga tinubuan ng hiya Yerms noh?" Sagot ni Irene. 

"Nag-offer eh. Dapat ba di ko patusin?"

"Kanina pa tingin ng tingin yung kuya na yun satin, ate Irene. Kilala mo ba?" Bulong ni Saeron habang pasimpleng sumenyas sa isang lalaki na nakatayo sa kabilang dulo na pila. 

Lumingon si Irene. Ngumiti ang lalaki at naglakad palapit.

"Ay putangina. Is it 'randomly meet your ex day' or some shit? Itago niyo ako pakshet."

\--------------------------------------------------------

"How have you been Irene? God, it's been a while. I've missed you. Yeri, you grew up. Who are these two?"

"Ha? Sinong Irene? Di ko kilala yun."

"I see you're still not taking life seriously huh?"

"Maling tao yata nasa isip mo kuya."

"I've told you not to act dumb. It doesn't suit you. Kamusta ka na?"

Huminga ng malalim si Irene. "Alam mo putangina mo Bogum. Asshole ka padin talaga noh?"

"There she is. Curb the swearing. This is why we didn't work out."

"We didn't work out because I managed to fucking escape your dumb shit ass. Kayo na muna umorder, Yeri. Saglit lang ha."

Hinatak ni Irene paalis sa pila si Bogum.

"Burger steak atsaka isang chicken meal kami, Saeron. Dito na muna kayo." Inabot ang card sa kapatid at humabol si Seulgi.

Nakita niya sa labas si Irene at ang lalaking nagnga-ngalang Bogum na naguusap. Mukhang pikon na pikon si Irene. Tumayo nalang siya somewhere malapit sa dalawa. Saktong naririnig ang usapan pero hindi imposing ang presence. Nakabantay just in case.

"Putangina. Putangina mo. I'll swear as much as I fucking want to swear around you kasi putangina mo."

Napagtanto ni Seulgi na may mga tao pala talagang ang hot kahit nagmumura. 

"Stop it. I'm actually glad I met you today kasi you blocked me everywhere."

"I fucking wonder why I did that, you asshole." 

"I've been meaning to try and talk to you about us getting back together."

"Puta ka Bogum. That's a no from me."

"Hmm. I doubt you've found someone who can deal with the way you are better than I can so what's your reason for that no?"

"I don't want to be with someone who thinks they can control everything about me."

"Control? That's not what that was, Irene. I just wanted to help you. When we met wala kang kahit anong goals sa buhay. You literally had nothing on you except for your looks and I helped you see that and improve yourself. Think of what we can do together pag nagbalikan tayo."

"Holy shit. Do you hear yourself right now? What are you snorting? Hindi pa pala control yung ginawa mong hayop ka? I nearly lost my entire personality when I was with you, you piece of shit. THREE YEARS. THREE FUCKING YEARS I had to dress the way you want me to, I can only talk to the people you say I can talk to and never with my friends or my fucking family, you took away everything I had and made sure na sayo lang ako naka-asa for fucking everything, even the way I breathe I had to run with you if I was doing it right! Oh! and you also FUCKING PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE RIGHT IN FRONT MY FRIENDS the one time you saw me talking to them without your approval. HINDI PA BA CONTROL YUN PUTANGINA KA?!"

"Don't cause a scene. That's palengkera attitude. I only wanted to talk calmly. Listen to me. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. We both know na I'm the only one who can take care of you. Ako lang. Because who else would want you?"

Limang hakbang lang ang kinailangan ni Seulgi para makarating sa dalawa.

"I do. I want her. And I plan on treating her better than you did so I suggest you leave her alone because I'm trying really hard not to stoop to your level and hurt you right now. I don't take too kindly to assholes trying to mess with the people I care deeply for." Sabi niya.

"You're making a mistake, Irene. Enjoy being worth nothing for the rest of your life then."

Nag-walk out si Bogum.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey. Stupid question, but are you okay?"

"I hate that guy. Fuck. I hate him." Iritang sabi ni Irene. Namumula sa galit.

"Lika muna sa convenience store. I'll get you some water."

"No. It's okay. I'll be alright. Balikan na natin sila Yeri."

"You sure? I don't mind standing here and letting you process muna. Let them wait."

"I'm sure. Let's talk nalang mamaya during the drive."

"Really sure?"

"Thank you for the concern, Gomdori. I promise I'm okay." Sabi ni Irene. Dinantay ang kamay sa mukha ni Seulgi at ngumiti ng pilit.

"I'll take your word for it for now. Pero if you feel different at any point please tell me."

"I will."

"NASAAN NA YUNG HINAYUPAK NA YUN?!?" Dinig nilang sigaw ni Jennie na naglalakad papapalapit sa kanila. Nakasunod ang tropa.

"Puta siya! Isasampal ko sa kanya tong siopao na dala ko!" Sigaw ni Lisa.

"Ate Irene! Nag S-O-S si Yeri sa walkies na nakita niyo daw si Bogago?" Galit at may halong worry na tanong ni Rosé.

"Andito na reinforcements Madam! Ituro mo!" 

"Kami naman sasapak sa kanya putangina niya!" Sabi naman nila Joy at Jisoo.

"I don't know who the fuck that guy is pero galit si Rosie sa kanya so I'm pissed at him too!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Those walkies are actually useful. Huh. Who would have known." Sabi ni Irene.

"Seryoso, Madam. Nasaan yung hayop?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Don't know. Umalis na. I don't care either. Hayaan mo na. Better away from us."

"Madam naman! Di pwede yun! Igaganti ka namin!" Biglang sulpot ni Yeri. Kasama si Saeron at may dalang tig-isang bag ng bida ang saya.

"He walked away papunta dun." Sumbong ni Seulgi. 

"Oks. Salamat boss. G na guys. Hanapin natin. May itlog tayong binili kanina. Kitain nalang namin kayo boss sa may parking." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Inabot ni Saeron ang pagkain sa kanila bago humabol sa barkadang nagpa-power walk na papunta sa direksyon na tinuro ni Seulgi.

"Tara na sa sasakyan." Sabi ni Irene. Hinawakan ang kamay ni Seulgi at hinila siya palayo.

Kaka-start palang ng kotse nang narinig nila ang panicked na boses ni Wendy sa walkie. 

_"HOLY SHIT SLUG. They actually did it. They actually fucking egged the guy and his car!"_

Tumawa ng buo si Irene. "This is exactly why I'm friends with those dumbasses."

\--------------------------------------------------------

**SOMEWHERE ALONG NLEX - 4PM**

Dalawang oras ang katahimikan bago nagsalita si Irene.

"I suppose you want to know what all that was about."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Irene. Please know that. If you don't feel like talking about it yet then I'll wait until you are. Don't force yourself."

"No. It's okay. You need to know this about me anyway. Same with how you thought I needed to know about you and Sunmi earlier."

"If you really want to talk then I'll listen with no judgements."

"Thank you."

Ilang minuto din ang lumipas.

"I met Bogum at a conference I went to for accountants and shit. He seemed nice at first. A gentleman. The type of guy na ipapakilala sa parents. I said yes when he asked me out because of those reasons but also because I was in the middle of one of those weird life moments where you think you're so worthless kasi di ka pa nagkakajowa. He took advantage of that. Kept feeding me the idea that no one else would want me until I believed it. Kala ko nung una it was just him being sweet and all that so I let it happen. After a while it moved to him doing other stuff, the worst of it you've heard about earlier." 

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. "He was never physical in the three years we were together until he saw me talking to my friends sa 7-11 near where I used to live. Nagpunta siya to check up on me he said. Na-lowbat ako and I wasn't able to reply to his message. The kids were there to get some alcohol and niyaya nila ako kasi daw matagal na kaming di nakakainom. They lived nearby kasi. That's all he heard..and then he freakin' punched me. Nagkagulo. I remember Rosie actually throwing a bag of chicken nuggets at him. Yeri and Lisa unleashed an entire row of cup noodles on the guy and all three Js were hitting him with the umbrellas for sale. We ended up getting banned sa 7-11 na yun and I dumped his ass right there. Realized na baka kung ano pa gawin sakin if I stayed longer. In a way, I needed that punch to wake up."

"Holy shit."

"Heavy stuff right? That was nearly two years ago."

"Fuck. I should have joined in on the egging earlier."

"You left it to the professionals. Ayos lang yun. I've moved on. I just got super pissed kanina when I saw him."

"Can't blame you for that."

"It's heavier than what you went through. I know. I come with a lot of baggage."

"I don't care."

"You should. I know I come off as way too forward. I guess part of it is excitement but also because in the years since Bogum I've developed a weird attitude where I'll just do whatever the fuck I want to do and be confident about it so I can try to avoid all of that happening again."

"I like your forward. If you weren't, we wouldn't have gotten here. And your randomness is what made me notice you. So win-win for both of us."

"You still think you can deal with all this?"

"I have strong arms, Bunbun. I can help you with the weight."

\--------------------------------------------------------

**A RANDOM GAS STATION ON THE WAY TO VIGAN - 9PM**

"Magtu-twelve hours na tayong nasa biyahe di padin tayo nakakarating. I'm pretty sure this is a record." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Kaya nga eh. Pakadami kasing nangyayari." Sang-ayon ni Lisa.

Nakatayo sila sa labas ng sasakyan ni Jisoo. Nagse-stretch ng legs. Binabantayan din nila ang tulog na si Rosé sa front seat ng sasakyan ni Wendy. Nakapila kasi si Wendy sa CR kasama sila Seulgi at Irene.

"Tayo nalang ang gising. Nakatulog nadin si Saeron." Sabi ni Yeri na kakababa lang sa sasakyan. 

"Psst. Yeri. Tanungin mo nga kila boss kung matagal pa sila." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Panigurado yan. May tourbus tayong kasabay eh."

Naunang nakabalik si Wendy. Kinumutan ang nasa front seat niya bago lumapit sa kanila.

"Ui. May gusto ba kayo sa convenience store? I'm going to pop in for some coffee. Medyo mahaba pa yung biyahe eh." Tanong ni Wendy.

"Pasabay na kami ng kape boss. Ito yung bayad." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Keep it. Kape lang yun. Sagot ko na. Teka lang ha."

"Salamat boss!" Sigaw ni Lisa.

Kumaway lang si Wendy.

Dumating na sila Irene at Seulgi. 

"Wala na bang mag-CR? Mej malayo pa next na stopover natin." Tanong ni Irene.

"Antayin nalang natin umalis yung taga tour bus. Madami sila eh. Mahaba yata pila. Oks pa naman kami." Sagot ni Yeri.

"I'll be back yes? Puntahan ko lang si Wendy. I don't trust that tour bus. I've started to buy into Irene's 'randomly meet your ex day' idea." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"May ex ba si boss Wan na katulad nung sa inyo?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Not that I know of."

"Edi ayos lang yan boss." 

"Kahit na. Someone from her past might be in that tour bus. Sobrang delayed na natin." Sabi ni Irene.

"True." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Luh. Ang paranoid niyo na pareho. Hanap na nga tayo ng random na hotel. Tulog muna tayo lahat bago bumiyahe ulit. Mahirap na." Suhestyon ni Jisoo.

"Agree ako dun. Lantang gulay nadin sila Saeron tsaka Chip. Mabuti nang start fresh tayo lahat bukas." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Makes sense. Sabado naman tomorrow. We'd still have one night." Comment ni Jennie.

"Wag na lang tayo lahat pumasok ng Lunes to make up for losing tonight then." Biglang sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Ops. May nag-record ba nun? Sabi ni boss Seulgi wala daw pasok ng Monday. Tandaan niyo yan ha." 

Dumating na si Wendy. "Guys! Eto na yung kape! Careful ha. Mainit. I got some for you and Irene, Slug."

"Thanks Wan."

"Salamat boss Wendy."

Uminom sila lahat ng kape at tuluyan nang nag-desisyon na mag check in sa unang slightly decent hotel na makikita nila.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**A RANDOM HOTEL SOMEWHERE ON THE WAY TO VIGAN - MIDNIGHT**

"I'm so sorry for this."

"Ayos lang Wendy ano ka ba. Matutulog lang naman tayo."

"Kahit na. I'll sleep on the sofa. This isn't ideal. I don't like the thought of sleeping next to you ng hindi pa tayo."

"It's not like you're going to take advantage of me."

Natapilok si Wendy sa upuan na nadaanan niya.

"Shit. I might accidentally touch you in my sleep or something. Ayoko. Di ako nandidiri sayo or anything ha. I just respect you way too much to be comfortable about all this."

Tumawa si Rosé.

"Ayos lang I promise. You need rest. If it makes you feel any better I'll put pillows in between. Here." Naglagay nga ng unan si Rosé. "Okay na? Matulog ka please."

"Hmm. Fine. Max four hours. Gisingin mo ako."

"Sure. Goodnight, Wannie."

"Goodnight, Rosie."

Nagpatay na ng ilaw.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Package deal din naman kami ni Saeron pero bakit kailangan namin maki-share sa inyo?" Reklamo ni Yeri.

"Gago ka yata. Per kotse ang hatian ng kwarto para mabilis. No choice ka tanga." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sana sinabi mo yan kanina para sinagasaan ka ni boss Seulgi. Tamang patawa muna bago matulog." Comment ni Joy.

"Wag na tayo maingay. Tulog na si Jennie." Sabi bigla ni Lisa na kakatapos lang lumingon sa kama.

Pagkatapos magtoothbrush ni Saeron ay nag maiba-taya kung sino ang mapupunta sa sofa. Si Yeri. 

"Putangina." Sabi ni Yeri.

Si Lisa ang natabi kay Jennie.

"Double putangina." Bulong ni Lisa sa sarili.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Talaga bang nai-check in mo na ako ng hindi pa tayo? Kala ko ba ayaw mo ng backwards?"

"You're hilarious. Go to sleep."

"Pigil na pigil ka noh?"

"Yes. Matulog na tayo. I'll compromise with cuddles."

"You're wasting a really great opportunity here."

Hinalikan ni Seulgi si Irene.

"If that was all I wanted from you I would have done it kaninang umaga. Or the night we went to Mom's garden. I want to do this right. Soon though. Very soon, Bunbun."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Please do. Goodnight."

"Goodnight GomSeulgi."


	19. VIGAN 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing the usual update schedule yesterday guys. 
> 
> Here's chapter 19. Nakarating na ang tropa sa Vigan!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 20 comes out on the regular timings mamaya. :D

"Anyare sayo? Bakit may band-aid ka sa mukha?" Tanong ni Irene kay Lisa kinabukasan. 

"Pinalo ako ni Jennie ng Bible kanina. Kanto. Right on the cheek. Sarap. Nagulat yata na ako katabi niya pag-gising."

"Di naman kasi nagsasabi! Bigla nalang nag-hello eh malay ko naman bang siya yun! Weird kaya ng boses niyan pag umaga." Katwiran ni Jennie.

Tumawa nalang si Irene. "Ewan ko sa inyong dalawa. Pag kayo talaga ang nagkatuluyan maniniwala na ako sa the more you hate the more you love."

"Hmm." Sagot ni Jennie bago umalis papunta kay Rosé na kumakain ng taho. 

"Malabo yun, Madam. Di daw ako type ni Jen. Kung sakali man ako lang sasagwan sa bangka."

"Tulungan ka nung mga unnie. Invested sila eh."

"Huwag na kamo. Masasayang lang oras nila. Okay na ako. Tanggap ko na. Pero magsasabi ako kapag nakahugot ng lakas ng loob. Kahit talo."

"Saklap ng life mo Lalisa." sabi ni Irene habang tinatapik-tapik ang balikat ng kaibigan.

"Salamat Madam. I know." Malungkot na sagot ni Lisa. Pinapanuod ang tumatawang si Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy mga putangina! Mag-CR na yung mga magsi-CR dirediretso na daw tayo sabi ni boss Seulgi. Wala nang hinto para makarating agad." Sabi ni Jisoo sa mga kasama sa sasakyan.

"Okay na kami. Si Yeri nalang." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Nasaan nanaman ba yung batang yun? Kinakabahan ako pag nawawala siya eh. Baka kung ano nanamang kalokohan ginagawa. Kasama pa si Saeron. Pag nadamay yun patay tayo." Sabi ni Jennie.

Nakatambay silang lahat sa parking ng hotel. Ready to go na.

"Hey. All good?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa bestfriend niya na nakasandal sa harap ng BMW nito.

"All good buddy. All good."

"Remember when we said we should make these trips a monthly thing?"

"Yep. Ano meron?"

"Did you ever think back then na ganito na yung situation for the next one?"

Tumawa si Wendy. "Hell no. I thought it would take at least five more trips for us to be at this level. Did you?"

"Hmm. Not really. Pero some things happened that helped me want to make an effort."

"Ano naman?"

Sasagot na sana si Seulgi nang bigla nilang narinig ang malakas na boses ni Yeri na naglalakad papunta sa kanila galing sa lobby ng hotel.

"F.O NA TAYONG LAHAT MGA GAGUEH HU U NA KAYO!"

"Puta ano nanaman trip mo Yerms?" Reklamo ni Joy.

"SINAGOT NA AKO NI SAERON MGA BOBO! MAY JOWA NA AKO! PAKYU KAYONG LAHAT!"

"Ano? HOY TEKA LANG! TOTOO BA?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Lagot ka kay boss Seulgi. Goodluck." Sabi ni Rosé.

"WHAT?" Dinig nila mula sa boss nila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**BACK ON THE ROAD TO VIGAN - 9AM**

"Ate namaaaaaaaaaaaan." Reklamo ni Saeron na nakaupo sa backseat ng sasakyan ni Seulgi.

Tamang pigil ng tawa si Irene mula sa harap.

"Hinde. Dito ka samin sasabay. Di ka pwede dun sa kabilang sasakyan."

"Ang O.A mo ate."

"You've known each other for a grand total of three freakin' weeks and only see each other on Tuesdays tapos SINAGOT MO NA AGAD?!"

"Yeri's actually really great. She makes me laugh and stuff. Tapos ang sweet niya nung date namin last week. I want to get to know her more so there."

"I wasn't stopping you from doing that PERO BAKIT SINAGOT MO AGAD."

"Not everyone is like you na pabebe. Hiyang-hiya naman kami sa lakas ng loob mong paghintayin si ate Irene. Sa ganda niyang yan?"

Tuluyan nang tumawa ang katabi ni Seulgi.

"Shut your face, Bunbun. Di ka pwede tumawa. nawawalan ako ng credibility."

"Hutaena ang tindi nung banat sayo ng kapatid mo. I stan!" Sagot ni Irene bago nakipag-apir kay Saeron.

"I don't appreciate this at all. Huwag niyo akong pagtulungan."

"Oh the life of a dedicated overprotective Dad." Pang-aasar ni Irene.

"What? So ikaw yung Mom na g lang ng g?"

"Shempre! Our kids would love me."

"Can't wait to see it." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Ang tamis ng ngitian. 

"Okay. Ang kadiri niyo na ulit. Seryoso. Pwede bang dun na kasi ako ulit kila ate Jisoo?"

"No. Diyan ka lang. Play mobile games or some shit."

Pasimpleng inabot ni Irene ang walkie kay Saeron at kumindat.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kala ko ba wala nang hintuan?" Tanong ni Joy nang makaparada sila sa gilid ng daan kasunod ng BMW ni Wendy.

Maya-maya lang ay bumaba mula sa pinaka-unang sasakyan si Saeron at tumakbo papunta sa kanila. Binuksan ni Yeri ang pinto. Ma-drama ang reunion.

"Yung totoo? Bakit ganito na ang mga kabataan ngayon?" Asiwang comment ni Jennie.

"Kamusta ang bartolina, Saeron? Ayos ka lang ba?" Biro ni Lisa.

"Buti naman nakalipat ka." Nakangiti na sabi ni Yeri.

"Ate got annoyed by our conversation on nuclear physics." Kinuha ni Saeron ang walkie ni Yeri at binuksan. "Thank you, ate! I'll be careful promise. Love youuuu"

"Salamat boss! Wag ka mag-alala itaga mo sa bato iingatan ko tong si Saeron." Dugtong ni Yeri.

 _"Love you too, Saeron. Also, siguraduhin mo lang na tutuparin mo yung sinabi mo, Yeri. Ubos yung lahi mo sakin pag hindi."_ Sagot ni Seulgi.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Can't believe nauna pa saming lahat si Yeri na magka-jowa." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Is there some sort of race involved?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Wala naman. None of us just thought na she'd find someone to interest her like that. I mean, just until she met Saeron she kept telling us na kuntento na siya sa Kpop girls niya."

"I feel like with the way you described her I should be scared for Saeron."

"Nah. Harmless yun si Yeri. She's the type who would give her whole world to something kapag gusto niya talaga. Ang flighty lang talaga ng personality niya at first glance pero she's the total opposite."

"Sluggie's gonna have a hard time dealing. Mahal na mahal nun si Saeron eh."

"I get her. She's just being a big sister bakit di siya magiging protective diba? Nakakatakot naman talaga yung chaos na dala ni Yeri at any given moment. She made a promise to boss Seulgi na she'd take care of Saeron though..and if there's one thing that never changes about her is she makes sure to keep promises she makes."

"I wonder kung sino ang next na may relationship reveal."

"Pwede namang tayo." Biro ni Rosé.

Gulat yung busina mula sa likod nila bago lumabas ang boses ni Jisoo sa radyo.

_"Ayos lang kayo boss Wan? Gumewang kayo ng slight dun."_

"H-ha? Ayos lang. Ayos lang. Sorry. Nalubak." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**VIGAN - 12PM**

"Sa wakaaaaaaaas!" Pagse-celebrate ni Yeri pagkalagpas nila sa arko ng 'Welcome to Vigan'

"Makaraan ang isang tambak na mga ganap nakarating na din tayo!" Sabi ni Lisa.

 _"Saktong 12! Lunch muna tayo Wan?"_ Dinig nilang tanong ni Rosé.

 _"Rosie's right. Kain muna tayo guys. Gutom na din ako."_ Sang-ayon ni Irene.

"Saan tayo kakain?"

"Diba may empanada joint ka sa may Calle Crisologo, Madam?" Tanong ni Lisa.

_"Ha?"_

"Yung Irene's empanada madam? Sayo ba yun?"

Dinig na dinig nila ang halakhak ni Seulgi mula sa walkie-talkie at ang malakas na tunog ng palad na tumatama sa balat.

_"Aray ko! Kailangan manakit?"_

_"Tangina mo? Ako lang ba ang Irene sa mundo?"_

_"Bawal tumawa?!??"_

"Medyo ang bobo nun, Lisa." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Ang judgy nyo. Nagtatanong lang ako."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**HOMESTAY - 6PM**

"Nakita niyo yung dalawang mortal enemies?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa barkada na nag-hahanda ng dinner sa kusina. Nag-date sila Yeri at Saeron somewhere.

"Ano meron?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Andun sa isang kwarto. Tulog. Sarap ng yakapan eh." Natatawang kwento ni Jisoo.

"Feeling ko talaga konti nalang may aminan na magaganap eh." Sabi ni Irene.

"Sino naman?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Si Lisa. Bibigay na yan tignan nyo. Magsasabi daw siya pag nakahanap ng tapang eh."

"May gusto si Lisa kay ate Jennie?" Gulat na sabi ni Rosé.

"Tagal na. Di nyo alam?" Sagot ni Irene.

"Luh. Ang galing magtago ni tanga." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Why not just say it kung matagal na pala?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ewan ko dun kay Lisa. Di ko nga din malalaman kung di siya nagsabi sakin nung isang linggo. Na-rattle yata sa sinabi nung mga unnie about them."

"Tingin mo talaga magsasalita na si Kuto?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Bet?"

"Game ako diyan. Anong pusta?" Sagot ni Joy.

"Are we really going to bet on our friend's lovelife?" Comment ni Wendy.

"Why the heck not. I'm in." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yun oh!"

"Sige. Kelan at paano. Closest to the actual thing wins." Set ni Irene.

"Game! Anong mapapanalunan?" 

"Fuck it. Bonus worth kalahating buwan G?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Hoy putangina! Game set match! Malalasing si Kuto tapos madudulas! Sa Bartech! Mamaya!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.

"Osige. I'll raise you with aayain niya lumabas si ate Jennie after siya hatawin ng something tapos dun siya aamin. Sa office. Next week." Bet ni Rosé.

"Sali ako kay Rosie. Same thing. Pero sa bahay nila mangyayari." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Somewhere random. Tipong estetik yung setting kaya mapapa-amin si tanga. August 3 kasi wala lang trip ko lang yung date." Sabi naman ni Joy.

"Bukas. Sa loob ng isang historic house sa Crisologo." Sabi ni Irene.

"Teka muna dapat ka ba kasali? May alam ka yata eh." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Wala akong alam bukod sa kung ano yung sinabi ko sa inyo kanina. Anong akala mo sakin?"

"Hmmmm. Sige. I'll stick with Joy's idea. Sa kanya na yung pot pag nanalo." 

"SET! Bawal tumulong ha! Taganood lang tayo!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Game!" Sang-ayon ng lahat.


	20. VIGAN 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20! 
> 
> One more person joins the list of people who know about Seulrene. What does it mean? Also unti-unti nang tatakbo ang pang-apat na pairing. Abangan. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think as usual and enjoy! :D

"Chillnuman tayo tonight ha. Utang na loob ayoko mawasak. Lumuluha na yung atay ko." Sabi ni Lisa pagkaupo nilang lahat sa table. 

"Saktong tambay lang talaga. Mahirap na. Ayokong magpakita ng kahihiyan, madaming tourists." Sabi ng katabi niyang si Jennie.

Kanya-kanya namang tinginan ang mga may pustahan. Mukhang deliks ang chance ni Jisoo sa pot.

"Umorder ka na muna ng tatlong bucket, Yeri. Tapos tantyahin nalang natin mamaya kung g pa." Suhestyon ni Irene.

Sumunod naman si Yeri at tumawag ng waiter.

"Iinom ka Chip?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Oks lang naman. Game."

"Buti nalang pala nag-cab tayo lahat papunta dito. Mukhang sasabak yata eh." Comment ni Wendy.

"Pwede naman sa bahay nalang natin ituloy if ever." Sagot naman ni Joy.

Dumating na ang alak. Nagpahabol ng pulutang sisig si Rosé.

"Gusto ko tignan kung may mas masarap pa na sisig kesa dun sa resto ni Yoona unnie."

"Ay tru! Balik tayo dun minsan." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Yoko. Kayo nalang. Nakakahiya talaga." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Wala naman kasing nagsabi sayo na yakapin yung toilet tanga ka. Si Chip nalang ide-date ko dun. Bahala ka sa buhay mo you're missing out."

"Oo na. Missing out talaga."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Are you going to try and talk to Sunmi about it then?" Tanong ni Wendy sa bestfriend niya.

Kanya-kanya nang kwentuhan ang lahat. Kakatapos lang siyang balitaan ni Seulgi tungkol sa sinabi ng ex nung nakaraang araw.

"Nah. Ayos na ako. Why open that box again right?"

"Makes sense. Not gonna lie though, I was almost sure na kakausapin mo talaga siya based on her reason. First love mo din yun wag kang sinungaling."

"Well. yeah..but..listen. I've been meaning to talk to you about something else din. It would help you know kung bakit nag-decide ako na huwag na i-pursue yung direction na binuksan ni Sunmi."

"Sounds intriguing. Does this have something to do with you claiming na you're dating around the other day?"

"Yes. But I'm not dating around. I'm dating one person and I plan to date them for a very long time possibly for forever."

"When did this start?"

"Nung team building natin na una."

Nabuga ni Wendy ang alak na iniinom. Sinapak siya sa likod ni Rosé. 

"EHEM. Thanks, babe. Sorry guys. Nabulunan lang." Paghingi niya ng pasensya sa mga kasama sa table.

Magsasalita na siya ulit nang may lumapit naman na isang lalaki sa katabi ni Seulgi na si Irene.

"Hi miss."

"No. Whatever it is you're thinking of it's a no." Mataray na sabi ni Irene. Hindi man lang nilingon si kuya.

"But..I jus--"

"I don't care. it's a no."

"Fine. Your loss then." Sabi ni kuya.

"Sure. Bye."

Umalis na ang lalaki.

"Ay. Ang harsh ni Madam. May itsura naman si kuya." Comment ni Joy.

"I'm not available."

Nagkagulo ang buong lamesa. 

"HALA! SINO?" Sigaw ni Jennie.

"ANO?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Kelan pa?" Tanong ni Rosè.

"PAANO?!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"SAAN?!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

"Parang di relevant yun Yeri pero sige G. Pweds na din." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Who, What, When, Where, How diba?"

"Sige nalang Yerms. Inom ka nalang diyan." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Di ko sasabihin sa inyo. Tsaka na."

"NAPAKADAYA! WALA BANG CLUE?" Reklamo ni Yeri.

"WALA. Basta di ako available. Ang clue niyo lang eh cute siya." Matigas na sabi ni Irene.

"Kilala ba namin to?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Ano Pinoy Henyo lang?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Dali na kasi, Madam! Isang clue pa!" 

"Ewan ko sa inyo. Wala na."

"Boooooooo." Sabi ni Yeri.

Tumawa si Saeron. Tumingin ang lahat sa kanya.

"May idea yata yang katabi mo Yerms." Suspicious si Jisoo.

"Ha? Alam saan? Nagtitingin ako ng memes dito bawal tumawa?" Sagot ni Saeron. Pinakita pa ang phone na may mga memes nga.

"Hmmmmmm." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Siya ba yung nagbigay sayo nung bunny, Madam?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Di niyo talaga papawalan noh? Dapat pala di na ako nagsalita. Oo. Sa kanya galing yun. Last clue niyo na. Bahala kayo diyan." Sabi ni Irene bago tumayo at naglakad papunta sa CR.

Nagkumpulan ang barkada at nagsimula ng mag-usap tungkol sa possibilities. 

"Diba may manliligaw siya na kinuwento satin dati? Ano nga ulit pangalan nun?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Si Jackson?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Oo! Yun! Baka siya."

"Di eh. Binasted yun ni Madam after a week." Sabi ni Jennie.

"May nabanggit sakin si Papi Suho na kaibigan daw niyang may gusto kay Madam. Sehun yata." Sabi ni Joy.

"Pweds. Tropa ng kapatid niya eh. So may seal of approval agad kung sakali." Sagot ni Yeri.

"Diba crush ni ate Irene si boss Seulgi?" Mahinang tanong ni Rosé na si Wendy lang ang nakarinig.

"YAKS! ANO BA YAN BOSS WENDY! KANINA KA PA NASASAMID OKAY KA LANG BA?!" Reklamo ni Joy.

"Excuse me lang. Sorry. Shet. May nagtext na client. Hiramin ko muna si Seulgi saglit." Sabi ni Wendy bago kinaladkad ang kaibigan papunta sa labas.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"YOU SLY SON OF A BITCH." Bungad ni Wendy pagdating nila sa labas ng Bartech.

"Ano problema mo? May nagtitinginan oi."

"Holy shit. I can't believe I haven't figured it out until now. Well played my friend. Well fucking played."

"Di kita makuha, Seungwan. Get to your point."

"You're dating Irene."

Nag slow clap si Seulgi. "Galing. I thought you'd get it wrong. Was just about to tell you too. What clued you in?"

"Ngayon ko lang naiisip lahat holy fuck. Absolutely brilliant. Props. Massive props."

"We both decided not to tell anyone until it's actually official. Si Saeron palang atsaka ikaw ang may alam so PLEASE do not tell anyone else."

"I'm still so freakin' amazed by how well you managed to keep it. Pati sakin hayop ka."

"We had to sort out a few things before we went for it. The initial plan was liligawan daw niya ako but meh. We talked and figured why not magligawan na kami pareho."

"Putangina mo edi ikaw na. If I wasn't so in love with Rosie I'd probably have a crush on Irene sa itsura palang niya."

"OH! OHOHOHOHO! DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT? You're in love with Rosie already? Goddamn. But also, no. Fuck off Irene bro. No. I will fight you."

"SHIT. Nadulas yata ako dun sa kay Rosie. Fuck."

"Holy shiiiiiiit." Tumawa si Seulgi. "Look at us two. Falling for our employees. I'd say it's crazy but fuck that. Wala naman tayong nilagay sa manual na hindi pwede."

"Galing natin sa part na yun." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Nag-apir sila. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ano guys kaya pa?" Tanong ni Irene sa tropa. Naubos na nila ang order na beer. Saktong tig-dalawang bote na.

"Kaya pa naman." Sagot ni Jisoo. Hinahabol padin ang bonus. Trip niyang ipang-spoil kay Dalgom.

"Ayos na ako, Madam. Inaantok na si Saeron. Di to pwede mapuyat kasi ayoko." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Ok lang naman sakin kung trip mo pa uminom Yerms." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Nah. Ayos na ako sa dalawa pramis. Chillnuman nga eh. May chance pa naman bukas ng gabi kung sakali. Di pa in public." Sagot ni Yeri.

Tumango si Seulgi na saktong kakarating lang from somewhere nung nagsalita si Yeri. May pasimpleng hagod ng kamay sa likod ni Irene na nakita ni Wendy. Tumawa nalang siya mag-isa.

"Hoy gago nakakapanibago. Ikaw? Responsable?" 

"Alam mo Joy? Putspa ka. Di ba ako pwedeng maging changed person?"

Tumawa silang lahat. 

"Oks nadin ako sa dalawa, Madam." Sabi ni Lisa.

Ngumiti ang lahat ng kasali sa pustahan bukod kay Jisoo. One down.

"Maaga pa tayo bukas. G na muna tayo. Tama si Yeri. Bukas ng gabi nalang tayo mag-inom ng usual pace." Sabi ni Jennie.

Tumango si Irene. "Alright then. Uwian na."

May lumapit na waiter. Akmang kukunin ang isang plato. Kinausap siya ni Wendy.

"Ui. Teka lang pwede ba i-take out yang Calamares?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Yeah that's what I told him to do." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Ay ang sweet! Galing nung level of anticipation na yun boss Wan." Sabi ni Irene.

"Ayos na tayo lahat guys? Tara na. I'll just pick up yung take-out antayin nyo ako sa labas." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Teka Slug. Yung bill." Sabi ni Wendy.

"I paid for it kanina." Sagot ng bestfriend niya habang nagpipindot sa phone. "That guy came back to hand me the receipt di mo napansin?"

"Huh. Nope."

Nakatanggap ng text si Irene. Tumawa siya.

_"Di lang si Wannie ang marunong mag-anticipate, Bunbun."_


	21. VIGAN 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21! Iisa-isahin ko lahat ng pairing in the next few chapters for more fun. Tapos something big to ring in the 30th yes?
> 
> Enjoy as usual guys! :D

Umaga ng pangalawang araw nila sa Vigan.

"Anong trip niyo gawin today?" Tanong ni Yeri. "Kasi gusto ni Saeron maglibot sa mga historic houses and shit daw."

"Antayin natin magising sila Madam tsaka boss Seulgi pero game din kami diyan sa historic kineme." Sabi ni Joy.

Kakatapos lang magluto ng agahan nila si Wendy. Naghuhugas na ng pinag-gamitan. Si Rosé naman ay tahimik siyang pinapanuod with occasional kilig. Jowa material talaga. Sagutin na kaya niya?

"Nasaan ang Jenlisa?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Lumabas saglit. Tatakbo daw sila. Tamang exercise." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Clingy ni Jennie dun sa kay Lisa pansin niyo? Simula nung nag-inom tayo kasama yung mga unnie." Comment ni Yeri.

"Lah oo nga noh? Kahit sa bahay di yun naghihiwalay for some reason." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Nagtinginan sila ni Joy. Hmmmmmm.

Bumukas naman ang pintuan ng kwarto sa tapat ng kusina. Iniluwa ang boss nila na nakasuot ng orange na pajama na may mga print ng teddy bear.

Pinanuod nilang nagsleep walk papunta sa banyo. 

Sumunod na lumabas sa kwarto si Irene na parang di bagong gising. Fresh na fresh pero nakasimangot. Dumiretso sa banyo at binulabog ng katok ang nasa loob.

"Hoy! Dalian mo diyan! Naiihi na ako!"

"Sandali putek! Maghintay ka! Napaka-impatient."

"Ayoko na maghintay!"

"Eto pa yung isang pares na insta-close. Ano kaya mga napagusapan nila sa sasakyan?" Bulong ni Yeri kay Joy. Nagkibit-balikat lang ang kausap.

"Magkape ka muna, Madam!" Aya ni Jisoo.

Kinalabog ulit ni Irene ang pintuan ng banyo. Sinagot din siya ng kalabog ng nasa loob.

Lumapit na si Irene sa dining area. "Salamat, Jisoo." Tinanguan siya ng tinutukoy. 

Tumayo na ang lahat at isa-isang umalis ng dining room. Magpe-prepare na daw sila. Nag hi-five si Rosé kay Wendy pagdaan.

Naiwan sila Irene at Wendy. Nakatayo si Irene sa tabi nito at iniintay na kumulo ang tubig pang-kape.

Kinalabit ni Wendy si Irene.

"Yeh boss Wan?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Sluggie told me. Good one." Bulong ni Wendy.

Ngumiti si Irene. Nag thumbs up. "Thanks, boss. I know."

"Di na kita ibe-bestfriend talk. Takot ako sayo. Atsaka matanda na kayo pareho. Kaya niyo na yan."

"You don't have to. I'll try my best not to be a burden to Seulgi. Really, ang gusto ko lang naman is parati siyang pangitiin."

"Based on what she told me kahit literal na magpabuhat ka sa kanya she won't ever think like you're a burden."

"I hope I can keep it that way then."

"You'll be alright." Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy.

Lumabas na ng banyo si Seulgi. Di padin gising. Dumiretso sa kinatatayuan ni Irene at mahinang dinantay ang ulo sa likod niya para i-announce ang presence. "Good morning, Bunbun."

"Morning, Gomdori. Pweds na mag-CR?"

"Yep. I put toothpaste on your brush already."

"Salamat." Mabilis siyang humarap at niyakap si Seulgi bago naglakad papunta sa banyo.

Humihikab-hikab na tinitigan lang ni Seulgi ang pinapakuluang tubig sa kalan. Nakatingin din si Wendy sa kanya. Nagulat sila pareho sa pagsipol ng kettle.

Tumawa nalang sila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**SYQUIA MANSION MUSEUM - 10AM**

Si Irene ang tanging may chance sa pot money. Counted daw ang museum as historical house at magkasama kasi sila Jennie at Lisa. Nagpi-pictorial.

"You think it will happen?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa kanya.

"Tignan mo naman yung heart eyes ni Lisa. Atsaka sobrang dedicated na makuha yung perfect shot kay Jennie di naman ganyan yan usually."

"I'll round everyone else up then."

Tinawag ni Seulgi ang mga ka-pustahan. Tahimik silang pumalibot sa subjects. Kunyari interesado sa exhibits pero iba talaga ang pinapanuod.

"Hey Jennie?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Suminghap si Rosé na pinagtakpan naman ni Wendy sa pamamagitan ng pag-ubo.

"Yes?"

"Uhhhh. May sasabihin sana ako sayo."

Bumangga si Joy sa poste ng kama na nakadisplay.

"Ano meron?"

"Uhhhh."

Nadulas si Jisoo. Pero oks lang. Nag-slide nalang siya kunyari.

"Ano kasi eh..uhm. Di ko alam kung paano ipe-phrase ng hindi ka magagalit."

"Ano ba kasi sasabihin mo?"

"Tagal ko nang gusto sabihin sayo to. Kanina ko lang napagdesisyunan na gawin nung nakita kita sa kuha kong picture."

"Oookay?"

"Uhhhhm..Okay. Ito na talaga."

Tumigil ang mundo ng mga nanunuod.

"HOY GUYS! TIGNAN NIYO YUNG NAKITA KO DITO SA KABILANG KWARTO! MAY ARINOLA!" Natatawang sigaw ni Yeri na biglang sumulpot sa pintuan.

"Nevermind. Gusto ko lang sabihin na ang ganda nung shot ko sayo kaso may tinga ka." Sabi ni Lisa bago sumama kay Yeri.

"PUTA KA LALISA! MAUNTOG KA SANA!" Sigaw ni Jennie.

"Bwiset talaga yung si Yeri. Panira ng taon." Iritang sabi ni Irene.

Nagtawanan nalang sila. Two down.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**IRENE'S VIGAN EMPANADA - 1PM**

"Psst. Bunbun."

"Ano?"

"Ang sarap pala ng empanada mo?"

Tumingin ang lahat sa lakas ng tunog ng sampal.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Saan na tayo next?" Tanong ni Rosé na may bitbit na isang kahon ng empanada. Tamang baon lang.

"Kanya-kanya na tayo ng trip?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Oo. Naiinis ako sayo. Ayaw kita makita." Sagot ni Irene.

"Luh parang tanga. Inaano ba kita?"


	22. SAERI 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We explore a bit of Saeri for this one. Hopefully I've managed to give them a little bit of depth.
> 
> Enjoy as usual and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Wensé next.

**CALLE CRISOLOGO - 2PM**

"Saan mo gusto magpunta?" Tanong ni Yeri sa kasamang si Saeron. 

Naghiwa-hiwalay na ang tropa. Usapang magkita-kita nalang ulit sa homestay ng alas-siyete para sa hapunan at inuman.

"Tingin mo pareho lang yung laman ng Crisologo Museum sa pinuntahan natin kanina?"

"Pwede. Pareho lang naman silang lumang bahay. Pero malay mo may bago diba? Dagdag kaalaman din yun."

"Sige. Dun muna tayo. Tapos sa may isang simbahan dun sa may Salcedo tapos bahala na kung saan next."

"Game. Kahit saan mo gusto susunod ako."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**ST. PAUL'S CATHEDRAL - 3PM**

"Kinausap ko yung isang ale dun sa may labas. May isa pa daw museum malapit dito. Puro religious artifacts daw. Sounds interesting. Tara?" 

"Sige Saeron. G lang. Pero saglit ha. Upo muna tayo. May gusto akong kausapin."

"Ha? Sino?"

"Kausapin ko lang saglit si Lord. Hihingi ako ng tawad sa lahat ng kasalanan ko tsaka magpapasalamat na pinakilala ka niya sakin. Dimunyu daw ako sabi nila Madam pero naisip padin niya akong padalahan ng anghel. Dabest."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**BANTAY BELL TOWER - 4PM**

"Naisip mo na kung bakit badtrip sayo si ate Irene?" Tanong ni Saeron.

Nagba-balance si Yeri sa edge ng mga hagdan. 

"Malay ko dun. Pero sanay na ako. Wala namang oras na walang isa sa kanila na hindi badtrip sakin eh."

"Grabe ka naman."

"Just stating facts. Aminado naman akong magulo ako eh. Nakakatawa lang kasi talaga silang asarin." Nakangiting sagot ni Yeri.

"Huwag ka mao-offend ha. Question lang. Di mo ba naisip minsan na i-tone down yung pang-aasar mo para di sila laging badtrip sayo?"

"Not the first time I got asked that." Tawa ni Yeri. "Minsan yes. Kapag nakikita ko kung gaano nila ka-baby si Rosie. Pero wala eh. Ganito nalang talaga personality ko. I specialize in ruining moments..Pero kahit asar sila sakin alam ko na mahal ako nung mga yun for sure. Pinapakita naman nila in different ways na kahit ganito ako eh di rin nila kayang di ako kasama sa kanila. Acknowledged din yung maknae status ko tuwing kinakailangan..I prefer it that way..akyat tayo sa tower?"

Tumango si Saeron. 

Nang makarating sa tuktok ay pumwesto sila sa may isang bintana. Nakatingin lang pareho sa view. 

Matagal ang katahimikan. Kanya-kanyang pag-appreciate ng kasalukuyang sitwasyon. 

"Uy Saeron." Basag ni Yeri.

"Hmm?"

"Salamat sa pagbibigay sakin ng chance ha."

"Puro ka pa thank you today ah. Si God gets ko pa, pero ako? Di mo ako kailangan pasalamatan."

"Alam mo ba na kinunsulta ko pa si Joy bago kita ayaing lumabas? Sabi niya ayusin ko daw muna utak ko bago ako sumubok pero di ko kaya pigilan eh. Atsaka di ko din alam kung maaayos pa to..kasi tinatamad kami ng nanay ko na alamin kung may problema." Sabi ni Yeri na tinatapik ang ulo. 

"Naisip ko na sayang naman kung hindi ako magtatanong. Patapos nadin kasi internship mo. Ayoko mawalan ng chance. Kala ko nga hanggang dun nalang yun sa unang date eh. Nanghula lang din ako nung tinanong kita kung pwede bang maging tayo. Sa totoo lang nakahanda na yung puso ko na hihindi ka nung kinausap kita. Kahit sino naman kasi sasabihin na masyadong mabilis. Ibang klase yung saya when you proved it wrong though. Di ko alam kung ano yung totoong reason mo kung bakit ka um-oo pero salamat talaga. Hindi enough yung pangako pero gagawin ko lahat huwag mo lang i-regret yung oo na yun."

"Naalala mo nung nagpakilala ka sakin sa elevator?" Biglang tanong ni Saeron.

"Oo naman. Nakatatak na sa utak ko yung tono ng boses mo nung sinabi mo ang pangalan mo sakin."

"I was having a weird day then. You were the fifth person to come up to me and introduce themself. I could have ignored you like everyone else pero the way you did it was so random I was caught off guard."

"Sabi ko na may maitutulong yung undiagnosed mental illness ko sakin in the future eh." Natatawang comment ni Yeri.

"Tapos nung first day ko sa office you went and made a fool of yourself in front of everyone because you were so eager to acknowledge that I was there. Ang extra mo. And I kinda really like it. Siguro naman based sa ginawa sayo ni ate nung araw na yun may idea ka na how I grew up."

"Treated like a princess I bet. Can't blame them. You deserve it naman I'm sure."

"I was a bit of a sick child honestly."

"Sick how? Like..laging may sakit or sick like you kill puppies for shits and giggles?"

"Gago? The first one!"

"Ah. Okay. Go on."

"Anyway..si ate Seulgi yung nakatoka sakin mag-alaga dati kaya di ko rin siya masisi everytime she gets all protective. People who show interest usually run away at the first sign of it. Ang kaibahan mo lang is you literally ran..pero papunta sa challenge. You weren't shy about telling people how much you liked me too. Literal na 'eff everyone else even my boss who is also my crush's big sister.' Ang strange."

"Why filter myself? Di naman kasinungalingan yun."

"See. That's what I like about you. Walang isip-isip. G na agad. Even when you told ate Seulgi na game ka sa pa-test niya di ka na nagisip."

"Gusto ko lang sabihin na nakarating kami nun ng Greenbelt. Nasa Makati Avenue yung office. I never ran so fast in my life. Kinda regretted saying G two minutes into it. Just saying."

"You have this strange ability to be serious about something but seem like you're not." Nakangiting sabi ni Saeron.

"I actually said yes right away kasi I wanted to lock you in. Bakit ko pa papatagalin eh saglit lang din naman kailangan para ma-sure ko sa sarili ko na I love having you around? Baka kung saan ka pa makarating dahil sa gulo mo..and there's a lot of things na pareho kami ni ate Seulgi kasi siya yung parati kong kasama growing up. That's how I'm painfully aware of how people like the two of us need random in our lives or we'll die being boring...Oh! And you're super smart too. Legit. You know something about everything which makes every conversation so interesting."

"Sabi ng nanay ko kapag daw sumali ako ng trivia gameshows malaki yung chance ko manalo..May tama ka dun sa part na di ako nagiisip though. Ayoko din kasi ng masyadong seryoso. Boring. Yolo tayo dito. Pero kapag ikaw ang usapan seryosong legit talaga ako."

"Don't change who you are just because you promised me that though."

"Shempre hindi. I'll remember everything you told me today and keep clowning the rest of the world kasi it's fun..except you. Ikaw lang ang hindi ko ika-clown."

"Good. Ako naman ang magpapasalamat. Thanks for being you, Yeri."

"No problem, Saeron. Tropa tayo dito but also mag-jowa coz we cool like that." 

Nag-offer ng fist bump si Yeri na in-acknowledge naman ni Saeron. 

"Nice."

Nag-ngitian sila. 

"Dito muna tayo? Feeling ko kita sunset from here eh..Takas muna tayo sa kanilang lahat." Tanong ni Yeri. 

"Sure. Escaping with you sounds like a fun adventure."

Tumambay sila hanggang sa may dumating na kuyang nagsabi na closed na daw ang area. Di umabot sa sunset.

"Nubayan. Walang kwenta. Corny ni kuya. Perfect date na sana eh." Reklamo ni Yeri na ikinatawa ni Saeron. 

"Ayos na yun. Hayaan mo na."

"Hmm. Saan mo trip next?"

"You know what else I noticed nga pala?" Bigla naman tanong ni Saeron.

"Ano?"

"Kahit nung first date natin..you always ask me what I want to do and then adjust for it. Why?"

"Of course I'll ask. Random ako and I do shit without thinking most of the time pero shempre di kita kakaladkarin sa mga adventure time ko without your consent. Madali lang naman sumabay sa gusto mo kasi the whole point is to get to know you until I know everything there is to learn. Importante opinion mo dito. First priority ka po."

"Ay. Ang sweet."

"Shet. Kinilig ako." Sabi ni Yeri bago humarap sa direksyon ni kuya na nagwawalis sa harap ng bell tower.

"NADINIG MO YUN KUYA?! KAHIT INISTORBO MO KAMI SWEET PADIN DAW AKO SABI NG JOWA KO!"


	23. WENSÉ RISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wensé for this chapter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy guys!
> 
> Talk to me if you feel like it as usual! :D

"This empanada is so greasy but I can't stop having a go at it." Sabi ni Rosé mula sa front seat ng sasakyan ni Wendy.

"Pakagat."

"Mamaya ka na. Oh! Random okoy! Daebak!"

"Penge ako!"

"Nagda-drive ka Wannie mamaya na."

"Ubos na yan mamaya eh."

"Titirahan kita promise."

"Sure?"

"Oo nga. Ihihiwalay ko ngayon na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**BALUARTE - 2PM**

Hawak ni Wendy sa isang kamay ang empanada na tinira nga ni Rosé para sa kanya habang dumudukot gamit ang isa pang kamay sa trunk ng sasakyan.

"I bought an umbrella for this. Teka lang ha."

"Di naman ganun kainit. Okay lang kahit wala."

"Kahit na. We'll walk around and stuff. Better prepared."

Naglabas ng backpack si Wendy.

"Luh. Mas malaki pa yata sayo yang bag na yan how prepared are you?"

"Super prepared. Mom levels prepared. Cooling tissue?" Sabi ni Wendy, while producing an actual pack of cooling tissues galing sa front pocket ng backpack niya.

"Is this how you'll be everytime we go out? Di ka naman ganyan the first couple of dates."

"No. Naisip ko lang matatagalan kasi tayo dito unlike the last few times na lumalabas tayo where we stayed in the city. Dinala ko na lahat ng naisip kong dalhin kasi ayoko mahirapan ka. Atsaka masakit sa bulsa if we buy anything we might need soooo."

"Hmm. Sige. Gimme one of those."

"Great. What do you want to do first then?"

"May petting zoo daw dito. Game?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh shet. Wag mo kainin yung t-shirt ko." Sabi ni Wendy sa isang donkey na lumapit sa kanya sa petting zoo.

Busy magpakain ng swan si Rosé habang may nakasunod sa kanya na deer.

 _I'm in love with a Disney Princess._ Isip ni Wendy habang pinapanuod ang kasama.

Nag-move on na ang donkey mula sa tshirt niya. Yung cooling tissues naman ang napagdiskitahan.

"Oi. Stop mahn. You can't eat that!" Saway ni Wendy.

Tumigil naman ito. Tinitigan lang siya. Wala namang ibang tao kaya kinausap na niya.

"Should I ask if we can make it official you think?"

Ngumuya ito.

"Hmm. Di kaya super bilis naman? We've only been on about five dates."

Dumura sa tabi niya.

"Don't really know what that means..Is that a yes to masyadong mabilis, a no to masyadong mabilis, or homophobic ka?"

Tinitigan siya.

"Why the hell am I even talking to you it's not like makakasagot ka. And anyway..masyado ngang mabilis. Wag muna."

Hinead-butt siya nito.

"Aray! What the fuck."

Tinakbo yung cooling tissues niya kaya humabol siya.

"YAH! Yung tissues ko!"

Hinulog sa paanan ni Rosé bago lumakad palayo.

"What even." Sabi ni Wendy habang pinupulot. Pag-angat ng ulo ay saktong si Rosé ang unang nakita.

Nginitian siya. Natapilok siya sa dumaan na isa pang hayop. Straight into Rosé's arms.

"Oops. Careful. Please don't step into any animals. They won't like it."

_Sige na nga. Fine. I'll talk to her later. Di ko nadin kaya._

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Can we not go in the hunting room? I don't wanna see all those stuffed dead animals. It's weird."

"Okay. We won't."

"I can tell you want to though."

"Just wanted to see if the bear in there looks like my bestfriend in the mornings pag bagong gising..pero meh..I'm okay..Google says may kainan daw dito..Wanna ask around so we can find it?"

"Yessssssss"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Let's take this out and eat somewhere we can picnic."

"Can we?"

"Why not? May dala akong blanket."

"For serious? Magic backpack lang?"

"Maybe. I did get sorted into Ravenclaw."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Snape is an asshole that doesn't deserve that redemption arc. Discuss." Sabi ni Rosé bago kumagat sa burger na binili nila kanina.

"Well. True..but reading that as a kid you wouldn't even think na iba na pala. You'd just be like, oh well that's sweet he was in love with Lily the whole time! I think that whole thing is bullshit now by the way..I regret rereading it as an adult. Best to just keep the magic you felt for it as a kid..And can we talk about Dumbledore for a minute? Because what the hell."

"YES! I was just about to ask you what you think of that!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So that's how a Percy Jackson movie would go if I got a chance to direct one. Ampanget talaga nung ginawa nila arrrrggh. What a waste of perfectly good material!" Paliwanag ni Wendy. Dumukot siya ng bote ng tubig mula sa backpack sabay inom.

Tumawa si Rosé. "You're SO worked up."

"Nakakainis kasi. When I think about it I get so annoyed at how they managed to take the very very few shit things in the books, use those for the films..and then somehow end up making the entire thing even shittier."

"Better that than Twilight."

"At least Twilight was the way it was na in the first place..and you can't deny that the soundtrack to the Twilight films are BOMB."

"Oh yes. That's true. I got waaaay into Paramore after hearing the soundtrack to that."

Si Wendy naman ang tumawa. "Can't imagine emo!Rosé."

"I think my mom has photos. Don't ask her for them though. That's never for anyone's eyes."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"High School Musical or Glee?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Glee. That show stole HSM's lunch money and then slapped it when it cried about it."

Suminghap si Rosé. "OHMYGOD."

"What? What's up?"

"We're about to have our very first fight."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nasa butterfly farm sila pero di ma-appreciate ni Wendy yung mga paru-paro na lumilipad-lipad sa paligid ni Rosé kahit ang gandang tignan. Nakakatakot lang kasi ang dating based on the situation. Parang ia-unleash sa kanya pag may mali nanaman siyang nasabi.

"Pansinin mo na kasi ako." Pagsusumamo niya.

"No. How dare you say those things about High School Musical?!"

Nag fist pump si Wendy. "You're yelling but I'll take it kasi at least pinansin mo ako!"

Inirapan siya ni Rosé. Nag-twitch yung legion ng butterflies kaya napa-flinch na din siya.

"Shet. Sorry na kasi. Look, I'll watch all three High School Musical movies with you the first chance we get. We'll marathon it. With popcorn and pillow forts and sing-alongs even. I'll look up the songs."

Huminto ang kasama niya sa paglalakad.

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Deal."

Kumalma naman ang butterfly swarm. May dalawa o tatlo na lumapit nadin sa kanya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Wannie? I think they're closing down soon. Hanggang 6 lang sabi sa sign eh."

"We'll be okay. Upo lang muna tayo dito. I want to catch at least a little bit of that sunset."

Umupo naman ang kasama. Pinanuod nila ang langit.

"Hey..Rosie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure how to say it but I'll go for it anyway kasi hindi ko na kayang hindi gawin..Will you be my girlfriend? Because I seriously think you're perfect..and..I'm SO in love."

Humarap si Rosé sa kanya at ngumiti.

"I think you're pretty perfect too, boss Wannie..I'll be your girlfriend."

Tatayo na sana si Wendy para mag-celebrate pero pinigilan siya ng sunod na sinabi ni Rosé.

"But.."

"Huh?"

"You have to say the first thing that pops in your head right now. Go."

"I love you." Mabilis na sagot ni Wendy.

"Great. I guess we're girlfriends then..I love you too." Makangiting sabi ni Rosé bago siya nito halikan.

"OH LAWRD!" Sigaw ni Wendy pagkatapos. Gumulong ng ilang metro bago tumayo at nagtatalon.

"SHET! NAPAKASAYA KO! THANK YOU SA LAHAT NG DIYOS!"

Nilapitan niya ang isang grupo ng mga turista na dumadaan. "ATE! KUYA! SEE THAT GIRL OVER THERE? KAMI NA!" Pagyayabang niya.

"Uhhh. Congrats?" Sabi nung isang ate.

"THANK YOU! I HOPE YOU HAVE AN EXCELLENT NIGHT!"

Tumawa nalang si Rosé. Tumayo at nagpagpag ng damit. Binitbit nadin niya ang backpack ng girlfriend niya. _MOM I MADE IT. GIRLFRIEND KO NA YUNG BOSS KO NA CRUSH KO LANG DATI._ Kinikilig na isip niya.

"Lika na dito, girlfriend! Mapagsasarahan na tayo!" Tawag niya kay Wendy na nagka-cartwheel na sa damuhan.

Lumapit naman ito sa kanya.

"Hi, girlfriend." Bati nito.

"Hello. Ready to go?"

"Can I do another cartwheel? I'm feeling hyper as fuck."

"Go for it." Nakangiting sagot niya. "And since it looks fun..I think I'll go ahead and join you."


	24. JENCHULIJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24. 
> 
> Lisa is shooting her shot!
> 
> Enjoy guys! Balik na tayo sa Seulrene on the next chapter.
> 
> The comments section, my twitter, and message box are all open for any comments, suggestions, and whatever shit you guys wanna talk about as usual. :D

"Pwede ka na sigurong substitute. Pareho naman kayo ni Chip na higante. Mag pa-cute ka nalang maghapon para sakto." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Joy pagkaupo nito sa front seat ng sasakyan niya.

"Sarap ng feeling na hindi ka panakip-butas." Sarcastic na sagot ni Joy.

"Matangkad din naman si Lisa ah!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Given na yun, Jen. Kaso andyan parati yang kuto na yan kahit anong shampoo natin. Di pa natin nakakasama ng ganito si Joy though. Nasa Pulang Bulbol kasi yung loyalty niyan eh." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Pakapanget amputa. Pulang Bulbol. Sino ba nag-isip nun?" Reklamo ni Joy.

"Kay google mo dalhin yang complaint mo."

Tumawa bigla si Lisa. Nagulat naman si Jennie kaya siya napalo ng slight.

"Para kang baliw diyan! Ano nanaman?"

"Naisip ko lang na pag nakumpleto tayo pwede nang ipang-tawag satin yung Itim na Bulbol. Oyeah. Annyeonghaseyo! Itim na Bulbol imnida!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**HIDDEN GARDEN - 2PM**

"Ubusin mo lahat ng pagkain na yan, Joy ha! I-summon mo yung espiritu ni Chip. Kaya mo yan!" Asar ni Lisa.

"Putangina mo? Gusto yatang ma-indigestion ako, bakit ba sobrang fixated niyo na sapian ako ni Rosé?!"

"Nangungulila kami sa isa pa naming member na nilamon na ng pag-ibig." Sagot naman ni Jisoo.

"Bakit kaya magkasama sila boss Seulgi tsaka Irene ngayon? Pwede naman na maki-join sila satin. Nag-offer naman tayo. Bakit sila nag-solo?" Change subject ni Jennie.

"Baka naman naghiwalay din yun. Mukhang di sila pareho ng trip eh." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Di eh. Nakita kong sabay sila sa sasakyan ni boss."

Nagtinginan silang lahat.

"Di kaya?"

Tumawa ang tropahan.

"Nah. Si boss Seulgi nadin mismo nagsabi dati na hindi siya naghahanap diba?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Hindi rin daw available si Irene." Sabi naman ni Joy.

"Yeah..pero di niya sinabi kung sino." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Di yan. Di kakayanin ni boss yung si Madam."

"Sabagay. Ayaw din naman ni Irene yung mga boss Seulgi type na sobrang tahimik."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck. Teka. Teka lang. Saglit. I bit my own lip. What the fuck."

"Last I checked, ako yung kahalikan mo. Bakit yung sariling labi mo kinakagat mo?" Biro ni Irene.

"Ewan. This is either a sign that we should stop or may naka-alala sakin." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Sino naman kaya makaka-alala sayo? Baka yu--Aray! Tangina. Pinaguusapan yata tayo pareho, nakagat ko nadin yung sakin. Tumigil na nga tayo. Lakas makapatay ng mood eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**PAGBURNAYAN - 3PM**

"Putik!" Sigaw ni Lisa.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Ako lang ba or parang toned down yung galit ni Jennie kay Lalisa lately?" Bulong ni Jisoo kay Joy.

"Pansin ko din. Dagdag mo pa yung sinabi niyo ni Yeri kanina na ang clingy niya kay Lisa. Di kaya tama yung mga unnie at may pag-asa si Kuto?"

"Pwede."

Tinulak ni Jennie papunta sa batya ng putik si Lisa. Success.

"PUTANGINA NAMAN. WALA AKONG PAMALIT NG DAMIT!"

"Ay okay na pala. Walang pag-asa yan. Napapansin lang pag trip kawawain eh." Sabi ni Jisoo.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Pakahirap naman nitong pottery making na to." Iritang reklamo ni Lisa na kulay gray na dahil sa pagkakahulog kanina.

"Ano ba kasi ginagawa mo? Mangkok ba yan?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Oo nga naman. Effort na effort ka eh. Para kanino ba?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Pottery making nga diba? Edi pot. Para sana sa maliit na succulent or some shit. Kaso napakahirap ihulma kaya nagmukha na ngang mangkok. Namfota."

"Luh. Di ka naman naghahalaman kanino mo ibibigay?" Comment ni Jennie.

"Ewan. Sino ba satin mahilig mag halaman dito?"

"Wala. Except sakin...HALA PUTANGINA MO DI NGA?"

"Token of appreciation lang sa pagtulak mo sakin kanina. Sarap mag faceplant eh." Nakangiting sagot ni Lisa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**ILOCOS SUR ADVENTURE ZONE - 4PM**

"Bakit ba gustong-gusto niyo na nagpupunta sa ganitong mga lugar?!" Reklamo ni Jisoo na naka-sabit nanaman at nag-aabang na tumakbo sa zipline.

"Fun kaya! Kayo lang naman ni Irene ang takot!" Sagot ni Jennie.

"Pwede ba mag kayak nalang tayo? Parang mas okay yun. Atsaka paano nga pala ako babalik dito? One way lang kasi yung binayaran kooooooooooo---"

Tinulak siya ni Joy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Jennie."

Huminto ang tinawag. "Ano? Wag mo banggain yung kayak ko puta ka! Pag nahulog ako dito sampalin talaga kita."

Tumigil naman si Lisa sa pagsasagwan palapit.

"Pasensya na. May itatanong lang sana ako sayo."

"Ano nga? Naku Lisa ha. Kapag yan parang yung kanina nanaman haynako."

"Huh? Hindi. Hindi. Seryoso na pramis." Sagot ni Lisa. Saglit na pinanuod sila Jisoo at Joy sa malayo, sakay ng mga kayak nila at paikot-ikot lang sa kinalalagyan. Mga di marunong sumagwan.

"Uhhhm..ayos lang ba sayo na samahan ako somewhere pagkabalik natin sa Manila?" Tanong niya.

"Para saan naman?"

"May plano kasi akong pag-submitan ng portfolio ko na contest. Urban photography or some shit yung theme. Kunin sana kitang part ng subject..kung trip mo lang naman."

"Hmm. What's in it for me?"

"Sagot ko na pagkain mo tsaka pamasahe maghapon."

"Where to exactly?"

"Di ko rin alam eh. Figured I'll start sa Binondo and then just..walk I guess."

"Ay ayoko yan. Malayong lakaran."

"Dali na Jennie. Please? Madaming demand yang mga yan pag sa kanila ako lumapit eh."

"Are you implying na last resort mo ako?!"

"Ha? Hindi! Ano ka ba. Hindi ganun. I mean..di ka naman kasi mahilig mag-demand masyado atsaka..Wala namang iba sa kanila na sakto sa theme kaya ikaw kinausap ko..Ikaw lang gusto kong kasama, Jen."

Tinitigan ni Jennie si Lisa. Parang may iba pang ibig sabihin yung huling sinabi pero di na niya pinansin.

"So yung pot kanina is a bribe. I KNEW IT!"

"OI HINDI AH! Yung isa mong halaman na nasa may kusina masyado ng maliit para sa lalagyan niya, kaya naisip kitang bigyan ng paglilipatan..Grabe ka naman sakin..Pinaghirapan ko din yung regalo na yun."

"Hindi halata eh."

"Alam kong panget ok! It's the thought that counts."

"Hmm."

"Sama ka na please? Extend ko yung libre ng isang buwan."

"Ang desperate ha. Bakit hindi si Irene ang kausapin mo? Or si Joy? Mas game sila sa ganun. Papahirapan mo pa ako eh."

"Di nga kasi sila bagay."

"Kelan ba?"

"This Saturday sana."

"Nakow. Di ako pwede. May lakad ako nun."

"Anong oras ba lakad mo? Ako nalang mag-adjust."

"Sunduin daw ako ng maaga ni Kai eh. So baka all day yun."

"Ahhhhhhhh."

"Kaya mo na siguro yun na ikaw lang. Madami namang interesting na pwedeng-pwedeng picturan sa Manila."

"Sure. Sige. Ayos lang. Salamat sa pag-consider anyway!" Kumaway si Lisa at lumarga na. Nang makalayo ay binura ang ngiti.

_Wala na nga talaga. Di pa nagsisimula yung laban talo na. Letse._

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy, Kuto! Ayos ka lang? Parang ang tahimik mo ah." Sabi ni Jisoo mula sa harap ng sasakyan. Pabalik na sila sa homestay.

"Ha? Ayos lang ako mehn. Nag-iisip lang kung iinom na agad or matutulog muna. Inaantok ako eh. Maagang nagising."

Lumingon si Jennie. Siya kasi yung umistorbo kaninang umaga.

Tahimik lang na bumalik sa pagsilip sa labas ng bintana si Lisa. Kumukuha ng picture paminsan pero hindi ngumingiti kagaya ng usual na gawain kapag may magandang shot.

_Come to think of it..sa mga kuha niya lang sakin ngumingiti to._


	25. USAPANG KAMA 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on everyone's favorite couple! 
> 
> More backstories..and hindi padin sila kasi soon daw sabi namin pareho ni Seulgi. Pero huwag mangamba! MALAPIT NA ANG SOON. 
> 
> Sana natutuwa pa kayo dito. Kausapin niyo ako after niyo basahin guys! :D

**HOMESTAY - 2PM**

Pinause ni Irene ang pelikula na pinapanuod.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends. Are you gonna ask anyway if I say no?"

"Yes."

"Then by all means, ask."

"What do you do for fun on a day off?"

"I paint and stuff..draw..I like to think I'm a pretty decent artist..I see that smile on your face by the way, if I hear the Titanic line coming from your mouth I'm going to walk out."

Tumawa si Irene. Sumenyas ng go ahead. Umiling lang si Seulgi bago tinuloy ang sinasabi.

"Sometimes lumalabas ako and I park my car somewhere random tapos maglalakad-lakad lang on a Saturday..If I get called in I go to this dance studio and hang out pero pag hindi naman I usually just sleep on Sundays."

"Right. I don't think I'll forget na dancer ka anytime soon."

"Helps pass the time..Ikaw ba?"

"Me? I mentioned I like chores and shit..ganun lang ginagawa ko pag Saturday usually..and then on Sundays minsan lumalabas ako kasama sila Jennie..or I meet up with a few other friends..Kapag walang lakad nasa bahay lang din ako. Catching up on TV or video-calling my Dad."

"Bakit? Nasaan ba Dad mo?"

"Back in Korea managing his pharmaceutical empire I suppose..or I don't know..nasa Japan yata. May business trip daw siya sabi niya last week eh."

"Huh."

"Ever wondered why I grew up here?"

"Yes. I wanted to wait until you brought it up before asking though."

"Thanks for the consideration. Wanna find out then?"

"It's a massive part of who you are..if you're ready to tell me about it then sure."

"Hmm..Fany unnie, Suho, and I were born in Korea..I remember Appa being the greatest at spoiling all three of us and how loved he kept saying we all were. Eomma..was his high school girlfriend..The love of his life..Okay na sana kaso they couldn't get married even though they already have Fany unnie kasi he was already promised to this other lady na anak yata nung isang tropa ng lolo ko..So he kept Eomma a secret even until after he was married off..He had to send us to here along with a substantial amount of money when legal wife found out. Suho and I were five and Fany unnie was seven. We barely saw him after that..pero he sends us cards and stuff. Photos..Keeps in touch whenever he can..drops by to visit kapag nakakatakas..The money never ran out kasi he just kept sending more..the gist is hindi niya lang daw ma-divorce si legal wife kasi the scandal it would cause would ruin the entire company and he can't afford that kasi daw he has us to think of din."

Umupo si Irene mula sa original na pwesto ng pagkakahiga. Sumandal sa headboard.

"Hanggang ngayon?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Nope. Deads na si legal wife. Nasagasaan. Way back when I was still in college. Isang gabi sa isang madilim na eskinita. Legit. Natatawa na tuloy ako tuwing naririnig ko yung linya na yun sa Huling El Bimbo."

"Holy shit..you didn't?"

"Hala siya. I'm not that powerful. Besides..only the first part sounds like a k-drama. The rest is some pretty normal shit."

"Huh."

"So that's how all three of his kids are filthy fucking rich. He divided most of all his assets among us the second his bitch of a wife died. Para daw secured na future namin."

"Laki ng galit mo kay legal wife ah."

"Well..Bitch naman talaga yung asawa niya. As in. She tried to intimidate the hell out of my Mom or something when she found out..Sent death threats and shit..Appa made the decision to send us off nung nagpadala na si legal wife ng goons sa bahay to rough everything up..buti nalang daw nasa school kaming tatlo nun and Eomma was out..actually..now that I think about it..yeah..if this was a K-drama siya yung nanay nung chaebol na love interest nung bida na parati nalang villain..Kaya di rin kami sanay ni Suho na sinasabing magkapatid kami outright. Shit used to happen everytime we do kasi she was so mad at both of us for some reason. Probably because we were born after sila ikasal ni Appa."

"Maybe she felt scorned? Like..why am I not enough or something..or she couldn't have kids and she was jealous of your mom for that."

"Appa never slept with her. He even spent his wedding night with us sa bahay. Like nothing happened and he just came home from a long day at work. Tapos he was almost always never in Korea after namin umalis dun. Kept running away on business trips or sleeping sa office niya..or at another apartment he rented out for himself. Also, he said na she had a botched abortion from some other guy before they got married kaya di na daw talaga magkaka-anak..so yeah..maybe part yun ng reason bakit siya galit na galit..coz Appa ended up with twins and one is a boy kaso hindi sa kanya."

"Ganun na ba talaga si legal wife even before they got married?"

"Yep. Drug addled, alcoholic, bitch of a woman. She was married off to Appa to keep her in check..Pero I guess may kasalanan din si Appa..I've told him he should have at least cared for her. He said he did what he could..Ayaw talaga ni ate girl na magtino so meh."

"Why not come back to Korea after she died then?"

"Eomma did so she could be with him..Pero I have a life here. And mas gusto ko dito anyway. If I think about how it would be pag bumalik ako dun.." Kinilabutan si Irene. "Wag na. Too restricting. A lot of great things about it yes..pero di worth it for me..Although with a face like mine I feel like pweds ako mag-try na maging idol."

"You could have been a Red Velvet member."

"Yep. Sayang. Instead I ended up here. Right at this moment. In bed with you. Talking about personal shit without even having had sex with you or anything yet."

"I feel so thankful you're not an idol then."

"Is your next line going to be 'because if you were I wouldn't have met you?'"

"Nope. I was going to say na if you were an idol, panigurado mahaba yung pila and I would have to beat up plenty of people to get them away from you."

Tumawa si Irene. "Convinced we would have met anyway?"

"I'm sure. Alternate universes are a thing..and I'm beginning to think that I would have met you in every single one."

Sinunggaban siya ng halik ni Irene.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Di kaya naalala tayo pareho ng mga ex natin?"

"Weird naman if they did right when we were making out."

"Putangina. Kung sino man yung nakaisip satin pareho mabilaukan sana siya."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tangina. Guys. Akalain niyo yun lahat ng sinubo natin saktong may random buto?" Maubo-ubong tanong ni Joy.

"Paki-abot mo naman yung tubig. Na-stuck sa lalamunan ko eh." Sabi naman ni Jisoo habang pinapalo ang likod ni Lisa na hirap ding ilabas ang bawat salita.

"Akin na muna yang pitsel, Jennie! Kadiri naman. Uso yung baso."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ever had a dream other than being an accountant?"

"I don't even know why I'm an accountant actually."

"Lah. Di nga?"

"Oo nga. Nag eenie-meenie-miney-mo lang ako sa listahan ng courses and I kept landing on accountancy at every school list so I thought okay. Game."

"What the fuck. That's the funniest way I've heard anyone pick their major. What if you ended up in music or something?"

"Edi musician ako ngayon..or whatever they do after they graduate. I would have learned to read sheet music if I did. Ikaw nga nasa CommArts tapos nag-shift eh. At least I stuck with mine."

"To be fair..Mom said I had a face for radio. So she said I should try getting into broadcasting."

"That's stupid. Face..for radio. You realize na she basically said ang panget mo, and you wasted two years at a course you didn't want kasi you fell for it?"

"Huh?"

"Wow. Wendy really is right when she said you're dense."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Saeron just texted me. Pabalik na daw sila ni Yeri."

"Ang chummy mo na sa kapatid ko ah."

"This is what will happen if you don't go Papa Bear on them all the damn time."

"Can't help it. Built-in na yung protective instincts ko when it comes to that kid."

"Is it because bunso? Bakit di naman ganyan si Yuri unnie?"

"Not sure..Taga-alaga kasi ako niyan dati..Sakitin eh. So I got used to always being yung tagasalo."

"Parents too busy for it?"

"No. They were always around pa nga eh. Crazy. Parang mga walang trabaho..I guess it's because of that din na we grew up in a great home. Amazing childhood all things considered. None of what you went through for sure."

"Ayun naman pala eh. Bakit ikaw yung naiiwan parati kay Saeron?"

"She used to cry if it was anyone else with her. Atsaka ate Yuri was almost a teenager by the time she came along so medyo di sya masabayan. Dad used to say na baka daw may healing properties lang talaga yung bear hugs ko kaya malapit loob sakin ni Saeron."

"Remind me to ask for plenty of cuddles pag nagkasakit ako."

"I'm willing to give you all the cuddles may sakit ka man or wala. Just saying."

"Truly?"

"Oo nga."

"Nice. Wala nang bawian ha."

"Yup. Walang bawian."

"Period?"

"No erase."

"Padlock?"

"Tapon susi."

Ngumiti si Irene. "Lika dito then. Bunbun demands cuddles, Gomdori."

Tumawa si Seulgi at niyakap siya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Yoko na bumangon."

"Same..This feels really nice..I hope you know na I've decided not to ever let you go unless absolutely necessary."

"Hutaena. Nakakakilig shet. Teka. Babangon na ako. Mygahd. Baka kung ano pa magawa ko sa kilig."

Nag-pout naman si Seulgi nang nakakawala si Irene sa yakap niya.

"Tigilan mo ako sa mga ganyang paandar mo, boss. Kung hindi mo pa ako sasagutin wag mo muna ako pakitaan ng ganyan kasi nadedemonyo ako. Ilang beses mo na akong naikakama pero tumatambay lang tayo. UNFAIR na ha!"

"Soon, Bunbun. I promise."

"NAPAKATAGAL NG SOON. Hirap na hirap na akong hindi magpaka-isandaang porsyentong pokpok. UTANG NA LOOB NAMAN!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Andito na kayo agad?" Tanong ni Jennie habang binababa ang bag niya at ang paperbag na laman yung "pot" na ginawa ni Lisa para sa kanya.

"Yep." Sagot ni Irene.

"Saan kayo nagpunta?" Sabi naman ni Jisoo na pumasok kasabay nila Saeron at Yeri. Dire-diretso lang sa kwarto si Lisa with matching tango sa direksyon ni Irene.

Lumabas si Seulgi mula sa banyo.

"Dito lang kami maghapon. Na-explosive diarrhea si boss Seulgi kaya naudlot yung lakad namin. Dapat nag Mindoro Beach kami eh."

"Eew." Sabi ng kakapasok lang na si Joy.

"Putangina mo?!" Sigaw ni Seulgi sa gitna ng nagtatawan na barkada.


	26. VIGAN INUMAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May nakaka-alam ba nung kasabihan na "Drunk people are honest people?" kasi well applied yun sa chapter na to. 
> 
> Enjoy, ebribadi!
> 
> PS: Balik Manila na sila on the next chapter..soon.

"Hey! Slug! I've got news. Figured I'd tell you first."

"Oh! Andito na pala kayo. Tara dito sa may balcony..What's up?"

"Uhh. Well..Kami na ni Rosie."

"No shit?"

"No shit, Sluggie. Kami na."

Pinalo ni Seulgi ang likod ng bestfriend. "NICE. I'm happy for you, Wan. I really am. Congrats. How are you feeling?"

"I've been trying to hold back a scream since she said yes. Like..a legit scream. Ewan..I'm feeling really hyper too. Parang trip kong tumalon-talon nalang..did cartwheels kanina pero I don't think that's enough either..I'm just so happy bro. Over the moon feeling like I can take on the goddamn world happy."

"You look like it too."

"Thanks, mahn. Thank you."

"This is massive. My bestfriend isn't single anymore. I feel like we should celebrate this properly."

"Let's just go out for a drink pag di ka na din single. Kelan niyo ba plano ni Irene?"

"Soon."

"If you both think you're ready then don't take too long. You'll regret it if you do. I don't think may mababago naman except for the security and happiness that label can give you."

"Look at you giving me love advice."

"May karapatan na ako."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Meron tayong tequila, vodka, beer, atsaka..putangina sino yung bumili ng soju?"

Sabi ni Jisoo habang inilalabas ang mga alak na laman ng ref.

"Tira yan nung nag-inom tayo sa Yoong Tapa ni Yoong. Natagpuan ko sa bag ko so I thought why not." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Tirador amputa. Hindi natin binayaran yun gago ka!" 

"Malay ko ba na nadala ko yan. Meron pa nga yang kasamang plato na may pirma nung lahat ng unnie eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Wala talagang nakaisip na bumili ng juice..or lemon..papanaw tayong lahat nakikita ko na." Sabi ni Joy kay Rosé. Pinapanuod nila ang iba nilang kaibigan na nagpe-prepare ng lamesa para sa inuman.

"Trip mo ba uminom, Saeron? Kasi baka saksakin ako ng kutsara ni boss Seulgi pag nakita niya. Sabihan mo lang ako para sisimplehan kita ng shot." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Nagpaalam ako kay ate anokaba. Di mo ako kailangan itakas."

"Good. Kinabahan ako dun."

Bumaba galing sa second floor si Jennie. Nakasimangot. 

"Di daw sasama si Lisa. Masama daw pakiramdam niya. Sub ka nalang daw muna sa posisyon niya, Jisoo."

"Weh? Corny naman. Talaga ba? Ano kaya nangyari dun. Ayos lang naman siya kanina." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Di ko rin alam. Basta nung kinalabit ko siya kanina para ayain nag-sorry lang tapos sinabi na wala daw siya sa kondisyon."

"Boooo. Pero sige. Mag-alay nalang tayo para sa kanya mamaya."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ginisang hotdog at ketchup ang pulutan. Kanya-kanya silang titig sa nakahandang tequila at sa no choice na pang-chaser na strawberry flavored vodka.

"Game na ba?" Tanong ni Jisoo na reluctant tanggero dahil alam niyang sasakabilang-buhay din siya.

"Game na. Dadasalan pa ba natin yung alak?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Yung alak hindi na kailangan dasalan pero yung mga kaluluwa natin? Oo." Sabi naman ni Joy.

"Kaya natin yan. Maiiwan naman si Lisa para ikwento ang katapangan natin kung sakali." Comment ni Yeri.

"Parang gusto ko yatang mamulutan nalang. Sama ka Saeron?" Aya ni Rosé.

"Sige ate Rosie, game ako diyan sa pulutan na yan."

"Tequila tapos Vodka. Nahihibang na ba tayo? Baka naman may mabibilan pang convenience store somewhere. Kahit juice lang parang awa." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Kalmahan nalang natin yung pag-inom..Kahit isang bote lang." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ayos na yan. Kesa naman yung Soju or yung beer ipang-chaser natin. Panget ng lasa." Yakag ni Irene.

"Lakas mong mang-asar kay Yeri eh may sa-demonyo ka din naman" Sabi ni Jennie sa kanya.

"Kaya natin yan."

"Oks. Sige. Game na." Biglang sabi ni Jisoo makaraang magpakawala ng isang malalim na buntong-hininga. "Pakaliwa. Ako una."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Oo nga pala, guys! May sasabihin kami ni Rosie!" Sabi ni Wendy bago akbayan ang katabi niya.

Maayos pa naman ang takbo ng inom. Tig-tatlong shot na silang lahat at mukhang kaya pa.

"Ui! Ano meron?" Sabi ni Yeri.

Ngumiti si Rosé. "Kami na."

Kanya-kanyang ingay.

"Congraaaaaaaaaaats, Chip! Shot mo na!" Galing kay Jisoo. Kinuha naman ni Rosé ang baso at uminom.

"Magi-ingat ka boss Wendy. Patay ka diyan pag nagkamali ka." Warning ni Jennie.

"YUN OH! NADALI MO SI BOSS SEUNGWAPO! GALING!" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Congrats ate Rosie, ate Wendy." Bati ni Saeron.

"Good job. Kung haharot wag sa harapan ko please lang." Sabi naman ni Joy.

"CONGRATS BOSS WENDY! SANA ALL SINASAGOT NA!" Sigaw ni Irene.

Nagtaas nalang ng baso ng chaser si Seulgi papunta sa direksyon ng bestfriend niya at ni Rosé.

"Salamat guys. Aalagaan ko tong fake maknae niyo wag mag-alala." Pangako ni Wendy.

"THANK YOU, LISA!" Biglang sigaw ni Rosé. "Nagtext siya sakin congrats daw."

"Teka. Teka lang. Ano yung sabi mo Madam? Sana all sinasagot na? Ikaw ba yung nanliligaw?" Biglang sabi ni Jennie.

Tumingin ang lahat kay Irene.

"Oo baket may palag kayo?"

"Wala naman. Congrats ulit boss Wan..Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo na dali-daling nagbuhos ng susunod na shot. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ang sakin lang naman, bakit kahit wala nang pakpak yung bangaw ang tawag padin sa kanila eh 'fly'? diba dapat 'walk' na?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

Nagtap-out na pagkatapos ng pang-pitong ikot si Saeron. Di na siya pinatuloy ng ate niya sa pag-inom pero oks lang daw na tumambay padin. Keri na. Ayaw din niyang mabasag.

"Di ko din alam, Yerms. Okay ka pa ba?" Sabi niya.

"Meh. Kaya pa naman. Pang-ilan na ba to?"

"Twelve na yata pagbalik kay ate Jisoo."

"Ay. Ang tibay naman pala natin eh."

Lumingap si Yeri. Buhay pa naman ang mga kaibigan. Nagkukwentuhan sila Jennie at Jisoo pero hindi mapakali ang nauna. Parang may hinahanap. Habang si Joy naman ay nakikipag-tawanan nadin sa super sweet na bagong mag-jowa na sila Wendy at Rosé. Nawawala sila Irene at Seulgi.

"Saan na yung ate mo tsaka si Madam?"

May pagka-tipsy na din siya kaya di niya napansin yung panandaliang panic na dumaan sa mata ni Saeron at ang pasimpleng senyas nito kay Wendy na nasa likod niya.

"Ha? CR lang daw sila."

"Hmm. Jisoo! Kanino na next?"

"Kakatapos ko lang. Bale si Irene na. Asan na ba yun?"

"Teka! Hahanapin ko." Mabilis na pag-volunteer ni Wendy bago pa makapag-isip si Yeri.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck. I need you to touch me. PLEASE." 

"No." Mahinang sabi ni Seulgi. Saglit na inayos ang pagkakabuhat sa kanya para more access ng halik sa leeg na hindi naman niya pinagkakait.

Nasa banyo sila. Tamang takas lang. Saktong lasing para isipin na ayos lang ginagawa nila. 

"Utang na loob, Seulgi. Ibaba mo ako." Sumunod naman at ibinaba nga siya. "Akina yung isang kamay mo. I need you."

"Not here. Not yet."

"Then fucking stop kissing me the way you do kasi konting-konti nalang sinasabi ko sayo. Isang grind mo pa mauulol na talaga ako."

"The plan was magsi-CR lang. Sino ba nanghatak sakin papasok dito?"

"Fine. I get it. Wrong move ko. Pero bakit ka sumunod?"

"Don't know. Why are we still talking?" Sabi ni Seulgi bago angkinin ang mga labi niya. 

"CHRIST. I'm so fucking turned on right now hindi na nakakatuwa." Reklamo ni Irene. Niyakap niya ang isang leg kay Seulgi at hinigit palapit. Sinagot naman siya ng isang grind na ikinahilo niya ng slight. Binulungan niya ang kasama. "Do. Not. Stop."

Tumango si Seulgi. Dahan-dahan na hinagod pataas ang isang kamay na nakadantay sa hita niya. Di padin tumitigil sa nakakabaliw na paghalik.

May kumatok. Gulat sila pareho. Nabitawan naman ng maayos ni Seulgi si Irene pero natapilok siya sa toilet paghakbang niya patalikod. Bumaligtad papunta sa bathtub. Hinatak ang shower curtain dahil wala ng ibang makakapitan.

Ang lakas ng kalabog. Insta-sober sila pareho.

"SHIT." Sabi ni Irene.

"Ayos pa ba kayo diyan?" Tawag ni Wendy mula sa kabilang side ng pinto. 

Dali-dali naman na pinuntahan ni Irene ang pile ng tao at shower curtain na nasa bathtub.

"Huy. Buhay ka pa?"

"Aray ko putangina. Nagising ako dun ah."

Bumukas ang pintuan. "Lakas ng loob niyo di naman pala kayo naka-lock. Anyare kay Slug?"

"Nadulas lang." Sabi ni Irene habang tinutulungan si Seulgi na kalasin ang sarili sa shower curtain.

"Lumabas na kayo. Nagtataka na sila sa tagal niyo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Shot number 15.

"Sandali nga! Kulang talaga. Teka muna." Padabog na tumayo si Jennie at umakyat ng hagdan papunta sa kwarto kung nasaan ang nawawalang kaibigan.

"Psst. Rosie."

"Yes, Wannie?"

"I love you. I really do. sobrang bilis pero fuuuuuuck I'm so in love with youuuu."

"Oooookay. I love you too..and I think you're done with the drinking. Tara na. I'll put you to sleep."

"Yes please. Tatabihan mo ba ako? Kasi I want to hug youuuu..huhu I love you so much."

Umalis na sila. Bitbit ng tumatawang si Rosé ang super clingy at di padin tumitigil sa kaka 'I love you' na si Wendy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa? Are you awake?" Tanong ni Jennie.

May mahinang singhot na nadinig mula sa kama. Lumapit siya, umupo sa tabi ni Lisa at tinapik sa balikat. "Gising ka ba?"

Bumangon si Lisa. "Yeah. Gising ako. What up?" Pilit ang ngiti. Halatang umiyak.

"Huy anong nangyari sayo? Bakit ka umiiyak?"

"Ha? Di ako umiiyak. Sinisipon lang ng slight."

"Lisa. Pula yung mata mo."

"Kinamot ko."

"Pareho?"

"Oo."

"Seryoso nga. Ano nangyari sayo?"

"Wala wala. Oks lang ako."

"Sino nagpaiyak sayo? Sapakin ko."

"Sapakin mo sarili mo game." Nulong ni Lisa.

"Ano kamo? Sino?"

"Wala. May pinapanuod akong K-drama. Ang intense na kaya naiyak."

"Di nga?"

"Yeah yeh. Ayos lang ako. Masyado lang emo."

"Sigurado ka ha."

"Mhmm."

"Ayos ka na pala eh. Tara na. Humabol ka na samin."

"Wag na, Jennie. Wala talaga ako sa condition uminom tonight. Kayo nalang. Babawi nalang ako. Sige na. Have fun."

"Dali na. Wala namang bisa na tanggero si Jisoo. Pag hindi kulang, sobra."

"Kaya niyo na yan. Magkanya-kanya nalang kayo ng baso."

"Sa tequila?"

"Bakit hindi?"

"Game na kasi. Ngayon ka lang nawala sa inuman. Bakit ba ayaw mo?"

"Wala lang sa mood."

"Luh. Ikaw? Wala sa mood? May nangyari nga. Umamin ka na."

"Sige. Ku-kwento ko sayo. Pero wag mo na iparinig sa kanila."

"Awow. Chismis. Game ako diyan. Baka matulungan pa kita."

"I don't think you can help Jen, but thanks for the offer."

"Malay mo naman."

"Sure."

"Oks. Ano bang pinapasan mo?"

"Ganto kasi yan.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tahimik na inubos ng mga naiwan ang alak. Mechanical na lahat ng kilos. Di na nila alam kung bakit nila ginagawa. Hindi na bumalik si Jennie.

"Tama ba yung feeling na umiinom ka palang pero nararamdaman mo na yung nagbabadyang hangover na nakakapanget?" Tanong ni Joy sa katabi niyang si Irene. 

"Ewan. Basta ako may ten seconds lag time na yung consciousness ko.." Sagot ni Irene bago ipatong ang ulo sa lamesa. 

"Pack-up na. Magmamaneho pa kami ni boss Seulgi bukas." Sabi ni Jisoo. Hindi na naghintay ng sagot. Kusa nang nagsimulang magligpit kahit medyo gumegewang na. Responsable naman pala. Nang matapos ay kumaway sa mga naiwan at umalis na para matulog.

"Hmm. Masyadong tahimik. Nasaan si Yeri?" Salita ulit ni Joy.

May dalawang magkasunod na tili na umalingaw-ngaw mula sa kusina.

Lumabas si Saeron na nagpa-panic. 

"OIL. FIRE."

"JUSKU KA YERI!" Tumakbo na si Joy papunta sa pinang-galingan ni Saeron.

Tinitigan lang ni Seulgi ang kapatid niya.

"Ate. There are things you can blame me for and then there's this. This is definitely not my fault. I was only there to stop her. Please don't make us break-up."

"I'm honestly drunk enough to not give a fuck."

"Ayos na. Ayos na. No damages. Na-solusyunan na ni Firefighter!Joy. We all good." Nakangiting sabi ng kakabalik lang na si Yeri. May hawak na panibagong plato ng (sunog) na ginisang hotdog. 

Kinaladkad din siya agad ni Saeron paalis. "I'm keeping this one out of trouble now. Goodnight mga ate!"

"Ako din! Goodnight na. Beauty sleep time." Paalam ni Joy mula sa hagdan.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Naiwan si Seulgi at Irene na nakaupo padin sa lamesa.

"Cudsslpsh." Sabi ni Irene.

Nilingon siya ni Seulgi. "Ha?"

"Cudsslpsh." Ulit ni Irene na may kasamang padyak ng paa. Parang bata.

"I can't hear you. Please raise your head..you're all muffled and shit."

"Cuddles please?"

"Alright. Time for bed. Tara na. Kaya maglakad?" 

Umiling si Irene. Yumakap sa kanya.

"Okay okay. I'll carry you, Bunbun."

Kusa namang sumama si Irene. Tahimik na nagpabuhat bridal style. Diniretso siya ni Seulgi sa banyo. 

"Samahan mo ako?"

"Para kang si Wannie pag nalalasing. Super clingy."

"Yes. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll carry you again later okay? Upo ka nalang muna dito sa may sink para sabay na tayo mag-ayos." 

Nang makatapos sila pareho ay pinangko siya ulit ni Seulgi papunta sa kwarto. Dinantay niya lang ang ulo sa dibdib ng may buhat sa kanya at pumikit. Wala na sa wisyo.

Dahan-dahang ibinaba ni Seulgi si Irene sa kama. Bibitaw na sana siya kaso hinila siya nito papunta sa ibabaw niya.

"Sleep here, Bear."

"Sure sure. Let go muna. I'll sort myself out so you're comfy. I don't want to crush you."

Pinawalan siya ni Irene saglit. Umayos siya ng higa. Hindi nakapatong pero big spoon.

Tinignan niya ang kuntentong ngiti sa mukha ng kayakap.

"Feeling great?" Tanong niya dito.

"Yes. Stay here. Dito ka lang. Scared I'll miss you too much."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bunbun. I promise."

"Good. Sleep now. I love you."


	27. UWIAN ROADTRIP 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27\. 
> 
> Start na ng biyahe nila pauwi. Konting-konti nalang.
> 
> I hope you all like this one! :D
> 
> PS: That bear is an actual thing and Seulrene was legit the first thing I thought of when I discovered it.

"Bakit parang sunog yung isang side ng kalan?" Tanong ni Wendy. Nagpe-prep na para sa isa nanamang umaga ng pagiging master-chef ng tropa.

Humikab si Yeri mula sa kinauupuan.

"Wag mo na itanong ate Wendy. Di naman obvious. Ayos lang yan." Sabi ni Saeron.

Nagkibit-balikat nalang si Wendy. May ligtasan na yatang nagaganap.

Sunod-sunod naman na dumating ang buong tropa nang magsimula na siyang magprito ng bacon. May pa good morning kiss sa cheeks si Rosé na tinanggap niya ng nakangiti.

"Bango niyan boss ah! Panalo nanaman breakfast natin. Salamat!" Sabi ni Lisa. Naghila siya ng isang upuan para sa kasunod niyang si Jennie na nangalumbaba lang din pagkatapos umupo.

"Kape." Sabi ng zombie na si Jisoo. Inabutan naman siya ng bote ng Nescafe ni Yeri.

"Oh ayan. Goodluck."

"Mamaya ka sakin demonyo ka."

Tumili si Rosé na nakaturo sa pintuan ng kusina. Tumingin silang lahat. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Putangina niyo. Bawal mag face-mask?" Reklamo ni Joy na kulay green ang mukha.

"Di ba dapat tinatanggal yan bago makatulugan?" Tanong ni Jennie sa kanya.

"Oo. Kaso nakatulog na ako. Mamaya ko na tatanggalin. Para optimal results."

Lumabas ng kwarto si Irene. 

"Parang di nawasak kagabi ah!" Comment ni Jisoo.

"Thanks."

"Asan na si boss Seulgi?"

"Tulog pa." Dumaan si Irene kay Wendy para sa kettle.

"Pinagod mo yata." Bulong nito sa kanya.

"Ay putangina mo!"

"Hoy Madam, ayos ka lang diyan?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Ayos lang ayos lang." Pasimple niyang binangga sa balikat si Wendy. "Wala pang ganap. Nakakainis na nga eh." 

Tinawanan siya nito.

"Share niyo naman yung joke!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Nag-comment lang ako sa choice ng pantulog nung bestfriend niya." Sabi ni Irene habang pinapatong ang kettle na may bagong kulong tubig sa lamesa. 

"Bakit? ano ba suot ni boss?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

Nasagot ang tanong nila nang lumabas na ang iniintay. Magulo ang buhok. Humihikab-hikab at nagra-rub ng kaliwang mata. Naka pink na pajama. Parang nawawalang bata.

"Luh. Ang comment mo ba is cute? Kasi ang cute." Sabi ni Joy. "Sleepy baby uwuuuu."

Dire-diretsong naglakad si Seulgi papunta kay Irene. Dumilat lang ng makarating. Ngumiti nung fluffy na ngiti na hindi naman napigilang hindi ibalik ni Irene. "Good morning, Bun."

"ANO DAW?!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

Napatalon sa gulat si Seulgi. Lumingap. Nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa ni Irene ang buong barkada. Nakatakip ng mukha si Saeron at umaalog ang balikat ng nakatalikod na si Wendy. Tumatawa pareho.

"Ah. Good morning Bun kako. Alam niyo yun? Bun. Yung sa burger."

Pinalo siya ni Irene. "Wala kang kwenta magpaliwanag."

"Anong Bun? Bakit may pa-nickname! Dyusko!" Scandalized na react ni Joy.

"May hindi ba kami alam, Irene?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Wala. Wala kayong hindi alam. Inaasar lang ako nito ni boss. Nalaman kasi niyang yun yung tawag sakin nung S.O ko. Ayos na kayo?"

"Bakit Bun? Di ka naman mukhang hamburger." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Masarap daw kasi siya." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Binato siya ng nilagang itlog ni Irene. "Umalis ka na nga dito puta ka. Mag-hilamos ka muna ang panget mo!"

Tumawa lang si Seulgi at umupo sa harapan niya.

Tumingin naman si Rosé kay Wendy na tinanguan lang siya. _Hmmmmmmmmm_.

"Kung Bun yung nickname mo ano naman yung sa kanya?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Snuggle." Sagot ni Irene.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Seulgi. Sinimplehan niya ng kindat ni Irene.

"Di ko gets." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Secret ko na yung meaning mga tanga."

"Igu-google namin yan." Banta ni Yeri.

"Edi google niyo."

Ginawa nga. 

"Ano? May napala kayo?"

"Definition lang lumalabas. Ang corny mo!" Sabi ni Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**HOMESTAY - 12PM**

"Wala nang naiwan guys?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Tumango ang lahat. Ready na para sa byahe pauwi. 

"Same hatian or kasabay niyo ulit si Saeron, boss?" Tanong ni Jisoo na naglalagay ng gamit sa likod ng sasakyan niya.

"Deh. Sa inyo yang si Saeron. Bubwisitin lang ako nyan buong biyahe. Di bale na. Alagaan mo yan, Yeri utang na loob."

"Sure boss. Walang problema. Diyan mo lang ako maasahan."

"Thanks, ate. Labyu too."

"Oks. Yung mga sasabay sakin mamaya na kayo sumakay pag nai-urong ko na. Tabi muna kayo guys." Sabi ni Jisoo. Sumakay na sa sasakyan at ini-start.

"Ui tsong! Teka lang! Nahulog yung lipstick ni Jennie!" Sabi ni Lisa.

Nagulat ang may-ari. Kahit siya di niya napansin yun. 

Humakbang naman si Lisa at pinigil ng paa ang gumugulong na lipstick. Yumuko at pinulot tapos patalikod na inabot kay Jennie pagkatayo.

Magpapasalamat na sana si Jennie kaso biglang kumunot ang buong mukha ni Lisa kasabay ng malakas na buga ng tawa mula kay Yeri. Kinalampag ni Saeron yung gilid ng sasakyan.

"Teka muna ate Jisoo! Nagulungan mo yung paa ni ate Lisa!"

"Ano?" Umurong ulit yung sasakyan. Lalong nalukot yung mukha ni Lisa nung natanggal ang gulong na nakapatong sa paa niya. 

"Hoy! Jisoo! Nagulungan mo si Lisa!" Matawa-tawa pero medyo worried na sabi ni Joy.

"Tumabi muna kayo sa harap teka lang kasi!"

Gumalaw paharap ang sasakyan. Nadaananan nanaman si Lisa. Tuluyan nang umiyak.

"UMALIS KA NA KASI DIYAN TANGA!" Sigaw naman ni Irene na tumakbo na at kinalampag ang bintana ni Jisoo.

Binaba ni Jisoo. "Ano? Ang gulo niyo ha."

"NAGULUNGAN MO KASI SI LISA! Iusad mo ng konti para mailayo na."

"HALA GAGO SORRY!"

Ginalaw niya ang sasakyan tapos bumaba. Tumakbo papunta sa kaibigan na parang batang kalye na umiiyak sa gitna ng tropa na kanya-kanyang pigil ng tawa.

"Sorry mehn. Ayos ka lang?"

Nag thumbs up si Lisa. Inuuhog na.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**SOMEWHERE ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF VIGAN - 2PM**

"Ui tsong sorry talaga ha. Di ko napansin."

"Ayos lang yun mehn. Kesa naman yung lipstick ni Jen yung nagulungan mo. Mas matinding problema. Chanel pa naman yun." Sabi ni Lisa. Nakapatong ang isang leg sa ibabaw ng laps ng tulog na sila Yeri at Saeron. Yung paa niya naman ay wala sa sariling minamasahe ng nasa dulo na si Jennie.

"Di mo naman kailangan habulin. Sana sinabi mo nalang." Nakasimangot na comment ni Jennie.

Nginitian lang siya ni Lisa. "Ayos lang. Yaan mo na. Nangyari na eh. Di naman pilay."

Tumawa si Joy mula sa harap. "Nakita mo naman na di narinig nitong si Jisoo yung mga pinagsasasabi natin kanina. Di effective kung sinabi lang."

"Sorry na nga kasi!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ano yung kaninang umaga, Wan?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Not really sure if I should tell you pero what the heck. Maiintindihan naman siguro ni Slug."

"Sila na ba ni ate Irene?"

Nagulat si Wendy. Napindot ang busina. Sinagot siya nung nasa likod nila.

 _"ANO NANAMAN TRIP NYO PUTANGINA NAMAN!"_ Sabi ni Irene mula sa radyo.

"Shit. Sorry. Ako yun. Nadulas lang." Sagot ni Wendy.

Tumawag sa cellphone niya si Seulgi. Sinagot niya.

 _"Umayos ka Wannie. Magugulatin tong kasama ko."_ Banta ni Seulgi.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Boss Seulgi!"

_"Yes, Rosie?"_

"Kayo naba ni ate Irene?"

Gumewang ng slight yung sasakyan sa harap nila.

_"Huh?"_

"Ate Irene! Kayo na ba? Ang tagal ha."

 _"Ano kamo Chip? Choppy ka. kshshshshshsh."_ Sabi ni Irene tapos pinutol ang call.

"Ang labo nila pareho. Gusto pa yata matagalang ligawan eh mas matindi pa sila satin." Comment ni Rosé.

"Alam mo pala status nila?!"

"I wasn't sure pero thanks for confirming."

Tumawa si Wendy. "Nadali ako dun ah. Nice."

"I've been seeing all kinds of signs since nung last na team building. I just wasn't saying anything kasi naramdaman ko na ayaw muna nila ipagsabi sa iba."

"Galing naman ni girlfriend. Kaya mahal kita eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sinabi mo ba kay Rosie?"

"Ha? Di ah. Baka naman sinabi ni Wendy sa kanya."

"I don't think so pero pwede rin."

"I know Wendy's your bestfriend and all pero will you get mad if she did?"

"Nope. Girlfriend niya si Rosie. I wouldn't mind. Atsaka I trust her naman. Pinaka-matino yun sa lahat ng mga anak mo eh."

"Good. Kasi sasapakin kita pag nagalit ka dun."

"Ano yung Snuggle kanina? Seems I earned another nickname."

"I had to say something and Gomdori was way too obvious. Alam kong igu-google nila. Ikaw kasi. Kamuntik na tuloy."

"I woke up and you weren't there. Ergo, ikaw lang nasa isip ko paglabas ko ng room kaya di ko na sila napansin."

"Napakahilig mong magpakilig ganyan ka na ba talaga?"

"Sabi ng dad ko sa kanya daw ako nagmana. Naturally sweet."

"Putangina mo. LORD. NAPAKAHIRAP NA."

"May iba pa bang meaning yung Snuggle na yun or trip mo lang?"

"Snuggle Bear. Mascot nung isang fabric conditioner na bangong-bango ako."

Tumango si Seulgi. "Just the right amount of vague. I think I can grow to love it. Like I did with you."

"Thanks, Snuggle. I think I've grown to love you too."


	28. UWIAN ROADTRIP 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28\. Shet. 
> 
> The Jenlisa plot thickens..Also, one more tapos 30 na. 
> 
> Enjoy this one! :D
> 
> Kausapin niyo ako pag trip. I'm hella active on twitter.

"Nagugutom na ako. Wala ba tayong planong huminto?"

"Sorry, babe. Hang on. Let me ask Sluggie."

Binuksan ni Wendy ang radyo. "Psst. Slug."

 _"Ano?"_ Sagot ng bestfriend niya _. "Tulog si Irene. Wag ka maingay."_

"Nagugutom na tong si Rosie. Huminto na muna tayo. We made good time naman."

_"Sige. Rosie? You okay with waiting until the next gas station?"_

"No problem, boss."

_"Great. Wendy. Tell everyone."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

**SHELL STOPOVER KM77 NLEX - 6PM**

Naka piggy-back si Irene kay Seulgi.

"Ginagawa nyo?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Malay ko dito kay Irene. Nagpabuhat. Tinatamad daw siya maglakad."

"Gusto ko yang idea na yan. Lisa!"

Lumapit naman ang tinawag ni Jennie. "Yes?"

"Piggy-back mo din ako. Nainggit ako kay Madam." 

"Sigurado ka? Bigat mo kaya."

"Tangina mo. Nevermind."

"Saan tayo kakain?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Good question. Chip?" Sabi naman ni Jisoo.

"Not sure. Are we going full meal or snack?"

"Full meal siguro. Matagal pa ng slight yung byahe eh." Sabi ni Irene. "Hihinto ba tayo ulit?" Dugtong niya na tanong kay Seulgi.

"Teka. Wag ka malikot. Ihuhulog kita." Inayos ang pagkakabuhat. "Depends kung may magutom ulit or kung may nasi-CR."

"Well. Panigurado hihinto tayo ulit knowing everyone. Light meal, Chip?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Sure thing. May Yellow Cab. Pizza?"

"Game." Sang-ayon ni Lisa.

"Sama-sama ah. Himala." Bulong ni Saeron kay Yeri.

"Walang may gusto mag kanya-kanya. Baka yata maulit pa yung mga ganap nung papunta tayo." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Sabagay. May isa pang ex yang si ate na hindi pa nagpaparamdam eh."

"Ooooooooh inch resting."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"All Meat na orderin natin. Para sulit. Busog agad."

"Tanga ka yata, Lisa. Hindi naman lahat dito carnivorous tulad mo."

"Wala kang magagawa, Jennie. Kakampi ko si Chip."

"Ano gusto mo?" Tanong ni Joy kay Irene na buhat padin ng boss nila.

"Feel ko mag-pasta lang." Sagot ni Irene. Nag-huff si Seulgi bago inayos ulit ang buhat sa kanya.

"Tibay mo boss Seulgi. Ibaba mo na yan. Baka mabali pa likod mo!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ayos lang ako. Pero tama ka. Bumaba ka na Irene utang na loob."

"Weakshit." Reklamo ni Irene na bumaba naman na.

"Fuck. You."

"You wish you can."

Nagtitigan. 

Tahimik silang inob-serbahan ng grupo.

"Eew." Comment ni Seulgi bago humarap kay Lisa. "Team all meat ako."

Sinapak siya ni Irene.

"Aray ko naman! Maglakad ka pabalik sa sasakyan ha!"

"Fine! Pasta yung sakin bitch."

"Sure. Ano pa yung ibang order? Sagot ko na."

Nakalimutan naman ng barkada ang recent na nangyari makaraang marinig ang magic words na libre sila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**SOMEWHERE ALONG NLEX - 8PM**

"Tampo si Bunbun?"

"Nakakainis ka."

"Yieee. Sorry na. I had to make it look like I wasn't enjoying carrying you around like that."

"Ayoko maging Jenlisa 2.0 please lang. Kalmahan mo next time."

"Alright alright. I'm sorry. You were right though."

"With what?"

"I do wish I can fuck you..Not right away though. I want to make love to you first."

"YUNG TOTOO?!" Binaba ni Irene ang bintana. Nilabas ng slight yung ulo at sumigaw. "OTORNIM PUTANGINA NAMAN KAILAN MO PLANONG TAPUSIN YUNG KALBARYO KOOOOOO?!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Luh. Okay lang ba si Madam?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Narinig kasi nila lahat yung sigaw kahit nasa pinakalikod na sila ng convoy.

Hinablot naman ni Jennie ang radyo mula kay Yeri.

"Hoy, Irene! Ayos ka lang ba? Lakas ng sigaw mo ah. Anong problema?"

_"Wala. Naglalabas lang ako ng sama ng loob kay boss Seulgi. Hindi ko na kaya. Ayoko na ng matagal na ligawan. Nakakabadtrip na ng slight."_

Nadinig nila ang tawa ng boss nila.

"Bakit naman Madam?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

_"Kating-kati na ako."_

"Yaks naman. May bata kaming kasama dito umayos ka!" Reklamo ni Joy.

_"Sorry, Saeron."_

"Ayos lang yan, ate Irene." Natatawang sagot ng kapatid ni Seulgi.

Pinutol na nila ang usapan.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Si Wendy naman ang tumawag sa phone ni Seulgi. 

_"What do you want?"_

"Ano ginawa mo kay Irene? LT kayong dalawa. Sobrang obvious niyo paanong wala pa nakakagets?"

_"I was legitimately just talking to her."_

_"Haynako! Ewan ko dito sa bestfriend mo! Napakagaling gumamit ng words ang sarap sampalin." S_ abat ni Irene.

"Kilig ka lang ate Irene eh." Biglang sabi ni Rosé.

_"Hala gising pala yang kasama mo?"_

"Wala na kayong kawala. Alam ko na ang lahat. Di sinabi ni Wannie though. I figured it out on my own. She's right. Ang obvious niyo."

Saglit na natahimik ang mga nasa kabilang linya.

 _"May iba pa kayang nakakapansin?"_ Tanong ni Irene.

"I don't know. Baka si ate Jennie. Ingat nalang kayo I guess."

_"Thanks, Chip."_

"Sure thing, ate Irene! Congrats on whatever you guys have."

 _"Seungwan. Remember yung napag-usapan natin last night na drinks?"_ Tanong naman ni Seulgi sa bestfriend niya.

"Hmm? Yes. What about it?"

_"Are you free on Saturday?"_

"DAAAAAAAMN. Yes. Yes I am. Game?"

_"Game."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ano yung pinag-usapan niyo na last ni Wendy? Ang excited niya ha."

"We figured we should go and hang out bestfriend style again. With all that's been going on kasi hindi pa kami nakakapag-usap ng maayos."

"Makes sense."

"I'll tell you all about it after it happens."

"You don't have to. You're bestfriends. There's things na kayo lang makaka-gets about each other."

"I know I don't have to but I want to."

"Yeah but..That's your life though. I'm not going to require you to tell me everything."

"Ayoko masanay ng hindi nagsasabi sayo about things I do outside of us."

"If that's your style then I won't stop you. In moderation though. Ayaw kita sakalin. I trust you. Please know that..and expect the same sort of transparency from me."

"Thanks, Bun. I know. I trust you too. I'll just feel more comfortable keeping you in the loop kasi I plan on having you around for a very long time."

"Tumigil ka na. Hulog na hulog na ako dyuskolord."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**STILL SOMEWHERE ALONG NLEX - 9:30PM**

Tumunog ang radyo sa gitna ng debate nila Irene at Seulgi re: Red Velvet title tracks.

_"Heeeeeey so guess what."_

"Ano Yeri?" tanong ni Seulgi.

_"Kailangan ko ng CR."_

"Maghintay ka." Sagot ni Irene bago pinatay ang walkie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**PETRON STOPOVER KM30 NLEX - 10PM**

"In fairness naman satin. Maayos na nairaos ang uwian. Konti nalang!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"IHING-IHI NA AKO MAGSITABI KAYO!" Sigaw ni Yeri na nagmamadali papunta sa banyo. Kasunod niya si Lisa.

"Anyone want snacks?" Offer ni Wendy.

"Tambay muna tayo sa Starbucks." Suggestion ni Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Intayin mo ang balik sayo Madam. Napakatagal kong nagpigil akala ko ma-UTI na ako bwiset." Reklamo ni Yeri pagkaupo niya sa table ng barkada sa Starbucks. 

"Wala akong pakialam."

"Nasaan yung kasama mo?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Yeri.

"May kasama ba ako?"

"Tanga amputa. Nakasunod sayo si Lalisa kanina."

"Nagkaroon ka lang ng jowa kinalimutan mo na yung original na sidekick mo." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Hoy hindi ah! Di ko napansin na nakasunod pala sakin. Nasa pantog ko yung focus ko eh."

"Kadiri ka." Sagot ni Saeron.

"Diba si Lisa yun?" Tanong ni Rosé habang nakaturo sa labas. Tumingin sila lahat.

May kausap si Lisa na isang matangkad na babae.

"HOY. ANG GANDA NI ATE GIRL!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Wag ka maingay gago baka mapansin tayo!" Saway ni Jisoo.

"Lah oo nga. May itsura." Sabi naman ni Seulgi. Nagtaas ng kilay si Irene sa kanya. Kumindat siya. Tinext siya nito.

_"Di ka marunong kumindat. Wag mo na i-try. Still cute though."_

Tumawa naman ang mga pinapanuod nila. Nakita nilang sumenyas si Lisa papunta sa direksyon nila kaya mabilis silang umiwas ng tingin.

Maya-maya lang ay dumating na ang kaibigan. Kasama ang ate na kausap niya kanina.

"Ui guys!"

"Ano?" Mataray na sagot ni Jennie.

"Never thought I'd run into her here out of all places but meet my really REALLY good friend, Mina."


	29. IS IT SOON YET?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29\. Didn't make a mistake. Yep. Double update.
> 
> This is the longest chapter to date featuring a few cameos I hope you guys will welcome and a surprise at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think after reading it as usual. 
> 
> Salamat sa pagsama sakin sa pag-aabang mga tsong!

"Male-late daw ang Jenlisa. Sino pang buhay?" Tanong ni Jisoo umaga ng Miyerkules. 

"Yung dalawang boss, si Ligaya, atsaka si Chip." Sagot ni Irene makaraang i-check ang spreadsheet niya tungkol sa pustahan nila.

"Kelan nga ulit sabi ko?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Salang ka sa Sabado." 

"Paubos na yung oras namin ni Wannie. Dalawang araw nalang meron si Lisa." Sabi naman ni Rosé.

"Reset natin pag wala padin?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Di ko alam Jisoo. Tanong mo kila boss." Sabi ni Irene.

"Yoko nga Madam. Ikaw kaya. Nakakatakot kausap si boss Seulgi sa trabaho. Ikaw lang matapang dito na G lang ng G sa office niya eh."

"Oks lang daw sa kanya reset sabi ni Wannie." Balita ni Rosé. Katext pala. 

"Ayun naman pala eh. Game na. Reset nalang."

"Unfair! May buhay pa eh." Reklamo ni Joy.

"Kausapin mo na kasi si boss Seulgi, Madam! Para magka-alaman na."

"Oo na nga. Teka. Napakakulet. Wait lang."

\---------------------------------------------------------

May kumatok sa office ni Seulgi.

"Come in."

Pumasok si Irene at sinara ang pinto. Lumingon saglit kung nakasara ng maayos ang blinds bago lumapit kay Seulgi at humalik.

"Yo."

"Hey Bunny. What's up?"

"Nagtatanong sila kung oks lang sayo i-reset yung pustahan pag walang nanalo sa Round 1."

"Not gonna lie, I forgot about that."

"Of course you did. Game sa reset?"

"No problem basta same rules apply."

"Coolbeans. Sabihan ko sila." Tumalikod na si Irene para umalis. Nang makarating sa pintuan ay nagsalita ulit si Seulgi.

"Hey. You forgot something."

"Hmm?"

Nilahad ni Seulgi ang kanang kamay. May keychain na bunny.

"Is that a set?"

Tinaas ang kaliwang kamay. Hawak ang car keys na may nakasabit na bear.

"Ang cute mo nakakainis. Akin na yan."

Umikot pa ulit sa desk si Irene makalapit lang sa nakalahad na kamay ni Seulgi. Inabot niya para kunin ang keychain pero hinatak siya nito para kandungin at halikan ng malalim.

"Mmmmm. Are we going to be that couple who matches on everything?" Tanong niya.

"Within reason."

"I'm up for it then."

Akmang tatayo na siya. 

"One more thing." Sabi ni Seulgi habang hinahagod ang kamay sa likod niya at paisa-isa ng halik sa balikat niya.

"Ang tagal ko na dito ano nanaman?"

"Are you going anywhere tomorrow night?"

"It's Fany unnie's birthday. Bakit?"

"Date sana. I feel like hanging out sa garden ulit if you're up for it kaso ayos lang naman. We can reschedule on Friday if you're free then?"

"Got anything to do tonight?"

"Nothing other than hanging out with my cats."

"Then we go tonight."

"I feel like I got conned into something just now."

"Choosy ka pa?"

"Nah. I love how you take charge."

"Thanks. Magtrabaho ka na."

Pinitik ni Seulgi yung hook ng bra niya.

"Putangina mo. Umayos ka. Huwag mo kong bwisitin nasa office tayo."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "Sige na. Go. I'll meet you half past 5 sa parking?"

"Sure. See you later, Snuggle."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nasa pantry ang barkada. Nawawala si Lisa at nag lunch out si Jennie kasama si Kai. Nagsi-stream nanaman ng Zimzalabim si Yeri sa desk niya. Naka-headset at naghe-headbang ng malupit with matching sayaw kada chorus.

"Anong ganap sa bahay niyo, Chip?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Di ko nga din alam eh. May sira yata yung aircon namin. Ang lamig ni ate Jennie kay Lisa eh." Kwento ni Rosé.

"Trulalu!" Sabat ni Jisoo. "Simula nung pinakilala ni Lisa satin yung long lost childhood friend niya na yung Mina ba yun? Naka-permafrost na si Madam Junior sa kanya bigla."

"Di kaya nagseselos?" Sabi naman ni Irene bago sumubo ng baon na ramyeon. 

"Pweds."

"Di rin. May ka-date nga ngayon si Jennie eh." Sabi ni Joy.

"Kung sabagay. Mukhang talo talaga manok natin kahit saang anggulo." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Talo pa ba? Ganda kaya nung Mina." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Ay oo! Tama ka diyan! Mygahd. What if?" React ni Joy.

"Ang lupit na plot-twist siguro kung sakali." Natatawang sabi ni Irene.

"Hi guys." Entry naman ng kakadating lang na si Wendy.

"Suuuuup boss."

"Hey Wan. Where've you been?"

"Went for lunch with ate Jessica. Umayaw si Seulgi at the last minute kaya ako yung napadala. Talked about fashion or some shit I was bored out of my mind." Binaba ang paperbag na dala sa lamesa. "Nanlibre siya ng dessert though. Help yourselves."

"Nice!"

"Uh. Guys?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Ano nanaman, Yerms?" Sagot ni Joy.

"Andyan ba yung first aid kit? Nasaksak ko yung sarili ko ng ballpen kaka-Zimzalabim."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"PUTANGINA NAMAN LALISA. LAYUAN MO NGA MUNA AKO!" Sigaw ni Jennie.

"Luh anong problema mo? Tatanggalin ko lang yung dumi sa likod ng shirt mo makasinghal ka naman diyan."

"AYAW KITANG MAKITA!"

"MERON KA BA?! PUTANGINA. PARANG GAGO INAANO KA BA!?"

May lumipad na stapler. Nasaktuhan sa mukha si Yeri na dumadaan lang sa scene of the crime.

"TUMIGIL NGA KAYONG DALAWA DIYAN ANO NANAMAN PINAGAAWAYAN NIYO?!" Sigaw ni Irene.

Lumabas ang dalawang boss para umawat kung sakali. 

"Para kasing tanga si Jennie! Siya na nga tinutulungan siya pa naninigaw!" Sumbong ni Lisa.

"ILABAS NIYO YANG PROBLEMA NIYO UTANG NA LOOB NAMAN SUKI NA AKO NG BAND-AID KAY ALING FIRST AID KIT!" Reklamo ni Yeri na nakahawak sa mukha niya.

Tumayo si Lisa at hinatak ang nagpupumiglas na si Jennie palabas ng office.

Nagtinginan ang mga may pustahan. Salang na si Rosé.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Anong nangyari kanina pagbalik nung dalawa?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Wala. Magka-galit padin. Ewan ko ba dun sa mga yun." Sagot ni Irene.

Papunta sila sa garden.

"So three down?"

"Yep. Pero buhay pa si Wendy. Sa bahay ang bet niya eh. Antayin natin yung balita nila Jisoo bukas."

"Hmm. Those two are strange."

"Always have been kahit nung college pa kami. Bihira magkasundo pero kapag bati naman sila di mo mapaghiwalay."

"Best to let them be I suppose."

"Nakakatawa lang na yung mga unnie pa ang nakapansin nung tension."

"Well. Sanay na kayo eh. Nothing to see if you're used to the way they are."

"True. Pero sana maayos na kung ano man yung problema whether it ends in a confession or not. Iba yung feeling ng away ngayon eh."

"Baka naman kasi lahat kayo except Yeri are all banking on something kaya iba na yung perspective niyo. Hayaan niyo lang sila."

"Point."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Dito ka nalang muna. I'll just pop in and pick up some food."

"Don't take too long. I might get into trouble."

"Nasa parking ka ng Yoong Tapa ni Yoong. What sort of trouble could you possibly get into at a place like this?"

"Baka may holdaper."

"It's well lit. I doubt it."

"I might get bored."

"So? Then go do what you usually do whenever you get bored."

"My goodness. I can't possibly start masturbating in here..Can I?"

"Jesus christ. Ewan ko sayo. Diyan ka lang. Bahala ka." Umiiling na sabi ni Seulgi bago bumaba ng sasakyan.

Tumawa lang si Irene at kumaway sa kanya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tent gaming ulit tonight?" Tanong ni Irene pagkabukas ni Seulgi ng pinto ng greenhouse.

"Do you want to? We can hang out sa taas naman kung gusto mo."

"Netflix and chill?"

"Sure. Except..actual netflix and chill. I've been meaning to catch up on One Day at a Time."

"Booo. Can we at least make out during boring scenes?"

"Bunbun I REALLY like that show."

"Well. I'm bored already."

Tumigil si Seulgi sa paglalakad.

"You are?" Mahina at malungkot na sabi nito.

"Holy shit." Tumakbo siya at binack-hug si Seulgi nung narinig.

"I was joking ohmygod."

"Are you?"

"Yes, Gomdori. I was. Bad joke. Bad joke. I'm sorry."

"I've been boring you huh?"

"Hoy hindi ah. I love being with you anywhere kahit ano pa ginagawa natin I promise. I was just joking."

"I'm sorry."

"Jesus. Don't be. I'M sorry okay. Sorry. Bad joke. You're not boring. You'll never be. Not to me okay?"

"Really?"

"I promise."

Ngumiti si Seulgi.

"There's that fluffy teddy bear smile I love. Tara na. Let's Netflix and Chill the hell out of this night."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**THURSDAY**

Pumasok si Irene sa office ni Seulgi.

"What's your evening looking like?"

Tumigil si Seulgi sa pagpirma ng mga papeles at nag-angat ng tingin. "Cat time as usual. What's up?"

"I need a date to Fany unnie's party. You up for it?"

"Will everyone be there?"

"Nope. Just her and the unnies. Usual shenanigans."

"We drinking?"

"They will be. I don't feel like it."

"Well, alright then. Sounds fun. I'll go and drive us."

"Thanks, Snuggle. See you later then."

"Yup."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8PM**

"Anything I should know before walking in there?" Tanong ni Seulgi pagkababa nila ng sasakyan.

"Wala naman..Other than Fany unnie knows about us already.."

"Which probably means the rest also do?"

"Nope. Maingay lang yun pero she knows how to keep secrets."

"Okay. Boss mo ako or S.O?"

"Significant Other. Do we got this?"

"We got this, Bunbun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"언니! 생일 축하해요!"

"Happy birthday!" Sabi din ni Seulgi.

"HI GUYS! YOU MADE IT! ANG CUTE NIYO TOGETHER! TAETAE LOOK! ANG CUTE NILA OMG! MY DONGSAENG ALL GROWN UP!"

"Pagpasensyahan niyo na guys. Nag pregame yan kasama si Sunny." Sabi ng kasama ni Tiffany na si Taeyeon.

Awkward na tumawa si Seulgi.

"No worries, Taeyeon unnie. Where's everyone else?" Sagot ni Irene. 

"OVER THERE! RIGHT AT THAT TABLE SA GITNA! COME COME AND SIT WITH US!" Sabi ni Tiffany bago sila hatakin papunta sa tinutukoy na table. Sumunod si Taeyeon na tumatawa mag-isa. Naka permanent capslock na yung Tiffany niya.

"GUYS! JOOHYUN IS HERE! SAY HIIIIII!"

Kumaway ang lahat sa kanila.

"Oh! Seulgi! Naligaw ka yata?" Tanong ni Yuri.

"Huh? Well.."

"SHE CAME IN WITH JOOHYUN. JOWA. GRAB A SEAT YOU TWO."

"Ohmygod! Fany unnie!" Reklamo ni Irene.

"HOY. SERYOSO SLUG?" Sigaw ni Yuri.

"We're dating." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Ay iba! Galing naman pala ng kapatid mo, babe. First, Soojung and now Joohyun? Nice." Comment ni Jessica.

"Bitter ka yata na di kami nagkatuluyan ni Krystal, ate Jessica?" Sabi ni Seulgi habang naghihila ng upuan para kay Irene.

"Nope. I'm actually happy about that. Weird kaya na sister in law mo yung girlfriend ng kapatid mo."

"Teka, speaking of Soojung. Asan yung kapatid mo, Sica? Andito lang yun kanina." Tanong ni Sooyoung.

"Not sure. Probably wandering around dispensing some unsolicited life advice, conyo style. She's good at those."

"Oi congrats bebe bear! Alagaan mo yang dongsaeng ni Fany ha! Tanggal tenga mo sa talak ng ate niya pag hindi." Sabi ni Sunny.

"Sure. No problem. I plan on taking care of her as much as I can anyway."

"YIEEEEEEE ANG SWEEEEEET!"

"Hutaena naman, Mumshie! Napaka-ingay! Di ba uso sayo yung inside voice?! Dinig na dinig ka sa ibabaw ng beats ko eh!" Reklamo ni Hyoyeon mula sa DJ booth. 

Tumawa ang lahat. Nang-belat lang si Tiffany.

"Oh! Katukayo! Andito ka na pala!" Sabi ni Seohyun na kakarating lang galing CR.

"Hello!" Kaway ni Irene. "Seulgi's here din. As my date. We're dating."

"I KNEW IT!" Sabi naman ni Yoona na kasunod lang ni Seohyun.

"Sarap ng tulog niyo sa floor ng resto eh." Biro ni Yoona.

Namula sila Irene at Seulgi. Pinagtawanan lang sila.

"Cute niyo. Lika na. Kain na." Aya ni Taeyeon.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**9PM**

"Hmm."

"You okay? Need anything?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"I'm alright."

"Ano yung hmm na yun?"

"Junmyeon's here. With a friend I think."

Sure enough, dumating na nga ang tinutukoy ni Irene. Dinig kasi nila yung welcome ni Tiffany. 

"Creepy twin senses creeping me the fuck out."

Pinalo siya sa balikat ni Irene. "Tangina mo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Noona, annyeong!"

"Hey, Jun. Come sit." Tinuro ni Irene ang upuan sa tabi niya.

Sumunod naman ang kapatid niya at umupo.

"Hello, Irene."

"Fuck off, Sehun."

"What a greeting. I haven't seen you in a while. Di ka sumasama pag lumalabas kami nila Suho."

"That's because I don't want to."

"Can I sit next to you? Let's catch up."

"No space. Dun ka sa tabi nila Krystal."

Tumingin si Sehun sa tinutukoy ni Irene.

"They're glaring at me though. One lady even put on her sunglasses..scary as shit."

"I don't care."

"We can make space." Kinalabit ni Sehun si Seulgi. "Yo. Can we make space?"

Umakbay si Seulgi sa upuan ni Irene at hinila palapit sakanya. "No."

Ngumiti si Irene. _Look at this bear being all possessive. I love to see it._

"Dali na, bro."

"No. Bro. I got here first. Sit next to your friend. Talk across the table. I don't care. No."

"Tsk." Sagot ni Sehun bago nag-give up at umupo nalang sa tabi ng tropa niyang si Suho.

"Tsk kadin. Tangina nito." Bulong ni Seulgi.

Tumawa si Irene. "Relax, Gomdori. I'm all yours."

"I know. Ang annoying lang nung bro attitude. How is your kid brother friends with a guy like that again?"

"Sehun's actually pretty decent pag sila-sila lang. He just gets like that around me. Thinks it's attractive or something. I don't know how bro minds work."

"Hmm."

"I'm not defending him ha. Huy. I'm not."

Hinawakan ni Irene ang kamay ni Seulgi. 

"I know you're not."

"All good, Bear?"

"All good, Bun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10PM**

"Magbukas ka na ng gifts, Pani. May trabaho pa lahat bukas." Reklamo ni Yuri.

"I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"Hoy Taeyeon! Ano na?" Sabi naman ni Sunny.

"Yaan niyo lang siya. Kakalma din yan. Birthday naman." Nakatawang sagot ni Taeyeon.

"Kunsintidor ding tunay amputspa." Sabi ni Sooyoung.

"What can I say? I love her. Noise and all."

"Eew. Cheesy." Asar ni Hyoyeon. "Shot mo nalang yan!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11PM**

"I JUST WANNA DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY! I JUST WANNA! DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY!"

"OHMYGOD, Sunny! Ano pinainom mo diyan?!" Sabi ni Jessica.

"Beer. Labo nga eh. Di ko naman nilagyan ng betsin or whatever."

"Bakit mo lalagyan ng betsin yung beer?!" Sabi ng dumadaan na si Seohyun. Hinatak siya palayo ni Yoona. Mahirap na. Maliligo sa sermon ang mga unnie nila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Yo! Irene!" Tawag ni Sehun mula sa dance floor. "Come dance!"

"Nooo bitch."

"Dali na kasi. Come dance." Pilit ni Sehun sa kanya. Lumapit na. "Everyone's already out there. Ikaw nalang mag-isa dito sa table."

"Leave me alone, bro. I'm waiting for Seulgi."

"Who?"

"Seulgi. Yung katabi ko kanina..yung nakaupo diyan sa inupuan mo. Yung date ko. BAKIT ANG KULIT MO?"

"Yo. I just want to catch up with you. I missed seeing you around kaya."

"Bro. You have a massive crush on me. I can't be seen anywhere near you. Do you want to get punched?"

"Fine. Grabe ka. The rejection stings."

"Mas bagay ka kay Suho. Dun ka nalang. Better twin and all that."

"Sure. I'll shoot my shot."

"Go for it. Have fun. Use protection."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So are you guys like..mag-jowa already?" Tanong ni Krystal kay Seulgi na kakalabas lang ng CR.

"Oh! Andyan ka pala! Hi! Also, not yet, 'Stal."

Binatukan siya nito.

"Aray ha!"

"Why are you being tanga again? What the hell are you making antay for? Tingin mo siya over there, yung kuya na friend ni Suho oppa made lapit na sa kanya!" 

Minan-handle siya paharap sa direction ng table. "Ohwow they actually kind of look nice together..anyway..there's super daming people na would make talon off a bangin just to date someone like Irene unnie and then you're just making her intay like that?! You're stupid. Stop being stupid!"

"Teka muna kasi! What the fuck?! Stop slapping me!"

"I won't make tigil hitting you kasi you're being so tanga! Dyuskomygod ha! Sluggie ano ba?! You're making sayang so much oras being so pabebe nakakainis!"

"Does it make any sort of difference though?"

"Of fucking course it does! First, it's going to make her super masaya knowing na you're together together already! Diba her being masaya is what you want naman? And second, it's going to be so madali na to make bakod kasi jowa mo siya. What are you making isip pa?"

"I mean..the present situation is great..I am planning something..I just need it to be special first."

Binatukan siya ulit.

"Try again. Maling answer. Ano pa bang special are you looking for? The oras is ticking kaya! If you keep making her intay like that she will be pagod eventually and then you'd be super talo and you'd end up crying like a baby kasi stupid ka!"

Tinignan ni Seulgi si Irene na nagse-cellphone ng may maliit na ngiti sa mukha. Nag-ping ang phone niya. Dinukot niya sa bulsa at binasa ang text.

_"Tagal mo sa banyo, Snuggle. Did you pull a Lisa in there already?"_

Natawa siya ng slight. Nag-lightbulb sa utak.

"I love her. Holy shit. I fucking love her. I'd actually cry like a bitch without her around."

"There you go. Don't make sabi that to me. You go and make sabi it to her and then go and live happily ever after or whatever yung ginagawa ng mag-gf."

Hinatak siya ni Krystal. Kinaladkad papunta sa gulat na si Irene.

"Ano meron?"

"You make sama to us."

Hinila nadin si Irene at dinala sila pareho sa isang closed off na part ng pub kung saan walang tao. 

"There! You two make usap! Now! N.O.W RIGHT. NOW. I'll come back to make sundo you guys mamaya after tatlumpung minutes siguro."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Care to tell me what all that was about?"

"Ate Jessica was right."

"With what?"

"Krystal really is pretty fucking great at giving life advice, conyo style."

"Ano ba kasi nangyari?"

"She asked me kung tayo na ba."

"Okay?"

"I said not yet and she beat me up while yelling at me."

"Putangina. DAEBAK. Totropahin ko na talaga yang si Krystal, I swear!"

"Glad to know you're enjoying the fact na I got repeatedly slapped."

"The schadenfreude is real."

"Hmm."

"Yun lang?"

"She made me realize a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like how I can't deal with not having you around anymore."

"Lucky for you then. I'll always be around."

"I know. And..well..I love you for that."

"Huh? Teka what?"

"I love you. I love having you around me. I love how funny and straight-forward you are..and how you're so annoyingly good at reading me..I love how you bring light to my otherwise boring life..sometimes..other times I just wish you'd stop waking me up so early but even that I grew to love..I love how we can just sit and talk to each other about all sorts of stuff and you don't say anything kahit alam kong I bore you sometimes.." 

Magsasalita na sana si Irene kaso nagtaas ng kamay si Seulgi. "Please. I know. Don't worry about it. Even Wendy gets bored with me. I understand..Thank you for re-assuring me all the damn time about the smallest things about us kahit di mo naman kailangan gawin..You're also freakin' insane and say the weirdest shit in public but I learn something new everyday I'm with you..I just..this is one of those things I should have realized a while ago except my brain was so hyper focused on the idea of taking it slow that I didn't notice na I'm letting you hang there with nothing..I'm sorry, Bunbun. I took way too long pero if you're still up for it..I'm all yours now. I love you."

"Hoy. Teka muna putangina. Legit ba?"

"Yep. Sinasagot na kita. Game na."

"Tangina mo. Weh?"

"Oo nga. Ayaw mo ba? Pweds ko pa naman i-extend. Kausapin ko si otornim."

"Tangina huwag, gago. G ako diyan. Tayo na?"

"Yup."

"Nice."

Nag-ngitian sila.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Sabi ni Irene. "Like..properly kiss you. We still have time sa 'tatlumpung minutes' na binigay ni Krystal and I want to really really make out with you."

Umupo si Seulgi sa isang couch at sumenyas. "Go for it."

Lumapit si Irene. Kumandong. "I'm going for it. I love you."

"Tagal. Love you too."

Tumawa si Irene at hinalikan na siya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I assume the usapan went really mabuti?" Tanong ni Krystal.

Tumigil sila sa halikan. 

"Ay corny. Time's up na pala." Sabi ni Irene. Umalis sa pagkakandong.

Tumawa si Seulgi at tumayo. Lumapit kay Krystal at nag offer ng hi-five na nakangiting sinagot ng kaibigan.

"Thanks, 'Stal. You're hard as fuck to understand pero you're a great friend."

"Of course I am. Ano pa ba? Just stop being so tanga para you don't have to make kailangan me all the time. I'm not always nandito to make usap you into getting your utak right."

"You should consider a career in motivational speaking."

"Nah. I don't have pasensya for bobo people like you. I might just end up making sampal everyone. The stress will make me panget too."

Lumapit nadin si Irene sa kanila. "Thanks for talking to this one. Really."

"No problem, Irene unnie. You're too maganda to be kept waiting. Di ka niya deserve pero she said she would make iyak if wala ka so okay na din. She's super ugly when she cries kaya. Ayaw ko ma-see yun. Also, ang cute niyo together."

Tumawa si Irene. "Kamuntik ka pa naming pag-awayan sa lagay na yan."

"Eew. I won't make agaw Sluggie don't worry. Super tagal na from when we dated atsaka di kami compatible. Ate Jessica would punch me if jinowa ko sister in law niya too. Sayo na yan."

"Until when are you here for? Labas tayo minsan." Aya ni Irene.

"I'm going to make sabay with Sluggie when she makes lipad to L.A for ate Jessica and ate Yuri's kasal. We have plenty of time to make labas. I'm game. I'll give you my number para you can make tawag me anytime you're libre or if Sluggie is being tanga again."

Nagpalitan nga sila ng number. 

"O sya. I have to make uwi na. Plenty of errands tomorrow na ate Jessica doesn't want to make gawa kaya she made tapon them to me instead. Have a good night you two!"

"Goodnight, Krystal. Thanks ulit!" Paalam ni Seulgi sa kaibigan niyang hairflip lang ang isinagot.

"Great friend you have there."

"I know."

Saglit silang nagtitigan. 

"What now?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Tara na sa labas. Baka sakaling cake time na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Pagkatapos ng kanta na happy birthday in three different languages ay nagsalita si Taeyeon.

"August 2 na boo. Medyo late. Sorry."

"NO WORRIES, BOO! EVERYBODY JUST GOT SIDETRACKED ALAM MO NAMAN TAYO!"

"ANG INGAY MO MAY NATUTULOG DITO!" Reklamo ni Jessica. Siya yun. Siya yung natutulog. Sa ibabaw ng isang lamesa.

"Pack-up na, unnie? May schedule tayong siyam bukas. Tara na't magpaka-responsable. Puputukan na ng ugat tong si Seohyun. Kanina pa nagrereklamo na kulang na yung growth time ng skin cells niya." Sabi ni Yoona.

"Sige. Game. Ako na magbitbit ng gifts mo, Pani. Upo ka lang diyan ha. I'll be back." Sabi ni Taeyeon.

"SWEET NAMAN. YOU'LL DEFO GET LAID LATER FOR SURE!"

Namula si Taeyeon. 

"Putangina! Ayos tayo dyan, Taeng!" Asar ni Yuri.

"Alanghiyang boses talaga nitong si Tipani dyusko!" Sabi ni Sooyoung. Nakatakip sa tenga ni Sunny kahit hindi naman kailangan dahil tawang-tawa na na kayakap ni Hyoyeon.

"Unnies naman! Konting preno! May mga bata kaya!" Saway ni Seohyun habang nakaturo sa table kung nasaan sila Irene, Seulgi, Suho, at Sehun na may kanya-kanyang version ng scandalized face.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1AM**

Humikab si Seulgi paghinto nila sa stoplight. Kumurap-kurap.

"You want to go somewhere else?"

"No. Uwi na tayo. Inaantok ka na, Snuggle. You want me to drive?"

"I'll manage. Love you."

"Shet. Kinikilig talaga ako. I'll say it back. Saglit lang."

Tumawa si Seulgi. 

"Driving around is at least a hundred times more fun pag kasama ka. Really. Keep being you so I won't fall asleep."

"What exactly do you want me to do? Para I can be myself around it."

"Kausapin mo lang ako."

"Hmmm. Alright. You want to play a game?"

"Lay off the horror movies, Bunbun."

"That's not what I meant. Seryoso kasi."

"Alright. Tell me about it."

"I love you..one."

Ngumiti si Seulgi.

"I love you..two."

"Smart ng Gomdori koooo..Love you three."

"Love you..four."

"Shet. Wait laaaaang kinikilig na talaga ako pakshet. I love you five."

Tuloy lang hanggang makauwi. 


	30. [M] FULL STEAM AHEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS. IS. RATED. 
> 
> Turn back while you still can because this chapter? It's a whole mess. 
> 
> If you do manage to read it all the way through though, I appreciate it. Also, please tell me what you think I did wrong and how many gallons of holy water I have to bathe in.

"Will you spend the night?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi. Nakatayo sila sa labas ng unit niya.

"Sure. Can I drop by after feeding my cats? I don't want them to go hungry overnight."

"Don't take too long."

Ngumiti si Seulgi. "After all that shit? I won't ever take too long to get to you anymore. I promise."

"Ayan ka nanaman sa pakilig mo. Go. Just ring the doorbell or some shit when you get back."

Hinalikan siya ni Irene bago siya tinulak palayo.

Nagmamadali naman si Seulgi na tumakbo papasok ng unit niya. Natapilok pa kay Lala na lumapit lang naman para mag-hello.

Naubos ang ilang minuto dahil niyakap pa niya at nag-sorry ng ilang beses. Lumapit nadin si Lulu kaya medyo nag cuddle party na muna silang tatlo ng slight bago siya tumayo ulit at nag-ayos ng pagkain ng mga mahal niyang alaga.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nagri-ring ng doorbell ni Irene exactly 30 minutes later.

"Hi." Bati niya pagkabukas ng pinto.

Walang kasali-salita na hinalikan siya ni Irene at hinila papasok. Siya nadin yung pinang-sara dahil tinulak siya nito pasandal.

Hinulog na lang niya ang bag sa floor at niyakap si Irene. Binaligtad ang pwesto at marahan na binuhat ang kahalikan.

"Fuck. You really like carrying me around huh?"

"Yup." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Wanna bang?"

"Really? That's how you'd ask?"

"Why not?"

"Hmm. You sure?"

"I've been sexually frustrated for WEEKS"

Matagal siyang hinalikan ni Seulgi. "We should move this to your bedroom then."

Tinuro ni Irene kung saan ang kwarto. Sumunod naman ang may buhat sa kanya. Di padin bumibitaw sa halik. Umasa nalang siya na nakita ni Seulgi yung pintuan na tinuro niya.

"ARAY KO NAMAN. TEKA NGA MUNA. Maglakad nalang tayo. I don't appreciate getting used as a battering ram."

Tumawa si Seulgi. Ibinaba siya.

"Sorry. Akala ko pareho lang tayo ng layout ng unit."

"Nope. Mine has walls. Crashing into walls hurt and movies are lying to you. That's not sexy at all."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Puta.." Sambit ni Irene. "Wait. Wait lang. Fuck."

"What?" Iritang reklamo ni Seulgi sa ibabaw niya na busy sa pag-gawa ng marka sa collarbones niya.

"Take it off. I need my shirt off."

Sumunod si Seulgi. Nang mahubaran siya ay saglit na napatigil.

"You okay?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Yup. I'm all good. Are you?"

"Feeling perfect."

"Great."

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"Don't stop."

"Believing?"

"I hate you."

"Relax, Bunny. I'm not stopping anytime soon. Not anymore."

"Sabi ko sayo wag ka na mag-attempt kumindat eh. That was way too cute for what we're doing right now."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Why..am I the only one half-naked?" Hinihingal na tanong ni Irene.

"You're too excited."

Hinalikan niya si Seulgi mula sa labi, paikot sa mukha at bumulong pagkadating sa tenga. "I want to see you. Please?"

Sinagot siya ni Seulgi sa pamamagitan ng pag-upo at paghubad ng t-shirt nito.

Natulala siya.

"WELL JESUS CHRIST. OF COURSE SHE HAS ABS. OF. FUCKING. COURSE SHE DOES."

\---------------------------------------------------------

In-unhook ni Seulgi ang bra niya. Saglit na tumitig sa kanya at nang makita siyang tumango ay mabilis na tinanggal at naglaro sa dibdib niya.

"PUT-FUCK. Your mouth. I need it."

Sumunod si Seulgi. Gumuhit ang dila sa gitna ng dibdib niya bago isinubo ang isang nipple niya at paglaruan ng kamay ang isa. Ramdam niya ang ngiti sa labi nito.

"Don't..fuck..you don't have to be too smug about it."

"Hmm?" Kinagat ng konti.

"Putangina."

"I like seeing you like this."

"I like having you do this to me so please keep going."

Makaraan ang ilang minuto na puro ungol lang nilang dalawa ang ingay ay nagsalita ulit si Seulgi. May kasamang hagod ng kamay sa pagitan ng mga hita niya.

"Wet?"

"Very. Are you taking my pants off?"

"Can I?"

"Go ahead."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Unfair. I need..Fuck. that body roll felt fucking delicious pero teka muna."

"I thought you don't want me to stop?"

"I don't but this is unfair. I can't be the only one completely naked here."

Umupo si Seulgi. Tinitigan siya. "You look so debauched right now."

"I know. Turned on?"

"Kanina pa. Fuck. I can't do it. I'll make love to you some other time..tonight..I want to just..claim you."

Naghubad nadin ng damit si Seulgi at dahan-dahan na tinanggal ang underwear ni Irene.

"Ohwow. You're so wet. Shit." Amazed na comment ni Seulgi.

Idinaan ang isang daliri sa buong length ng pagkababae niya.

"OHJESUSCHRIST!"

"Nope. Just your friendly neighborhood, Seulgi."

Natawa siya ng slight dun. "Nakaka-bwiset ka."

Hinatak niya si Seulgi pabalik sa ibabaw niya. Umungol sila pareho sa feeling ng skin to skin contact.

"Ang init..fuck. Ang init mo na." Sabi ni Seulgi sa gitna ng mapusok na halikan.

"Fuck..you feel so good..ohmygod."

"I can feel you all over me everytime you move..you're dripping.."

"We should..switch." Binaligtad sila ni Irene at inupuan siya sa abs. Nag-grind with matching ungol.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Stay..still!..just..let me..enjoy these abs for a bit.”

Inangat ni Seulgi ang dalawang kamay. Hinawakan si Irene sa magkabilang bewang at ginabayan ang bawat grind. 

"YES. THAT'S RIGHT. Fucking..amazing.."

Hinayaan lang na magpasarap sa ibabaw niya. Tinitigan ang bakas ng sarap na gumuguhit sa abs niya kada galaw. "So..fucking..g..oo..d!" Ungol ng kasama.

"I want to touch you." Sabi ni Seulgi bago bumangon at isinubo ulit ang isang nipple ni Irene. Saglit na naglaro sa dibdib ng kasama.

"Hnnnng…Go ahead. Shit. I want your hand..Please."

Binaba ni Seulgi ang isang kamay at tuluyan na siyang hinawakan.

Sumigaw si Irene.

"Ang lamig ng kamay mo pakshet."

Tumawa sila. "Hinaan ko aircon?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Nope. Ayos na. Just.." Hinawakan ni Irene ang kamay ni Seulgi at ginabay papunta sa kung saan kailangan.

Tumango naman at nagsimula ng maglaro.

"Fuckyeskeepgoingohgod!"

"So..wet..fuck you're so wet. All for me?"

"Always. Fuck. Fuck yes. Faster, Seulgi please. fuckfuckfuck!"

"God..I..I love you. I love you and you look so hot like this holy shit..just..keep being loud..I want to hear you." Bulong ni Seulgi. Binilisan ang galaw ng mga daliri. Pinapakiramdaman ang bawat ungol ng nakapatong sa kanya habang humahalik sa lahat ng parte ng katawan na abot ng labi niya.

“Yessssss…justlikethat Seulgi..you’re doing so well..love..fuuuuuck!!”

Di na nila pareho namalayan yung oras. Tuluyan nang nagpakalunod sa sarap.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Seul...gi..I'm about..to..fuckshit..harder..fuck..ohhhhgooood..I'm about to cum."

Hinalikan siya. Sa tindi ng tulak ay napahiga nalang siya dala si Irene. Kahit naghahalikan ay hindi padin siya tumigil. Determinadong dalhin hanggang sa pinakataas na pwedeng abutin ang kasama niya.

"Fuck..mmmmmm..Why did it take you so long to do that again? You were so good, Gomdori..So fucking good." Comment ni Irene pagkatapos habang hinahalikan ang buong mukha niya.

Nginitian niya lang. Sinagot ng isang halik sa pisngi. At dahan-dahang ipinasok ang isang daliri. "OHFUCK!" Kinagat ni Irene ang balikat niya. Di na siya nag-flinch. Worth it ang sakit. "Gooood yesssss!! that's right! Fuck me! Shit..I need more..One more.." Bulong ni Irene. Sinunod niya.

"Deep..er..ohgod. don't..fucking stop..please Seulgi don't you dare stop."

"I won't. I got you."

Sinabayan ni Irene ang bawat galaw ng kamay niya. Sa bawat thrust ay may sagot na ungol na paborito na yatang tunog ni Seulgi.

"You're not..ohhhh fuuuck..you're.."

Saglit na tumigil si Seulgi.

"Yes Bunbun? Use your words." Sagot niya. Hinalikan sa noo si Irene.

"You're not too vocal even in bed huh?"

"Nope. I prefer to listen." Sagot ni Seulgi. Punctuated with a thrust na ikinatirik naman ng mata ni Irene.

"Tanginaaaaaaaaaa. Keep fucking me then..I'll..I'll take care of the noise."

“Please.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Can I taste you? Fuck. I want to taste you."

Sabi ni Seulgi bago nagslide pailalim.

"Huh? Huy teka muna..OHSHIT!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit. I'm sorry." Sabi ni Seulgi habang tumatawa. 

"Di ako natutuwa." Tumatawa nadin siya. 

"You could have said something you know."

"Snuggle. There was a literal banging sound. Did you not think to check up on me?"

"Bunbun. You were moaning. Malay ko ba?"

Tumawa lalo si Irene. "I can't believe this. I actually got fucked into my headboard. What the hell am I supposed to do with that hole now?"

"I'll buy you a new and better bed."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not...fuckthatfeelsgood..shit..uhhh..fuuuuuck Seulgi..I'm not crushing you am I?"

"Nope. I prefer being here."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ohmygod. Stop. I can't anymore."

"You can, love. I got you. Cum. For. Me."

"Yespleaserightthereohmygod! Fuck!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I don't have a safeword but If I do, I feel like it's Watermelon because I want to say that right now. Watermelon."

Tumigil si Seulgi. Yumuko siya at nagtitigan sila. Dumila ulit.

"FUCK. Seryoso na. I can't."

Naramdaman niyang nag-vibrate sa buong pagkatao niya yung growl ng nasa ilalim niya.

"Please stop, Bear. Plenty more chances."

Nang-asar pa si Seulgi ng huling hagod ng dila bago bumalik sa dating pwesto, tapos nag-pout.

"The audacity to look that cute after you fucked my brains out. Your duality scares me."

"You love it."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"How are you?" Tanong ni Seulgi pagkabalik ni Irene mula sa banyo. Pumatong ulit sa kanya at yumakap.

Pareho silang pawisan. Full blast ang aircon pero init na init pareho.

"Peachy. Ikaw?"

"Never better."

"I'll return all the favors. Just..give me a minute."

"Don't worry about it."

"Sabi mo yan ha."

Tumawa si Seulgi.

"I'm not usually such a pillow princess..It's just..I’m still shaking..and I feel like I blacked out after the fifth orgasm. You were so good."

"Thanks."

“I’d say sorry for being loud but it seems you liked that.”

“Loved it. Feels great hearing how good I’m making you feel.”

“I will, however..say sorry for this one..Had to hold back a D7 when you first went in.” Sabi ni Irene. Hinalikan ang bite mark sa balikat niya.

“Don’t..I..uhhh..I like getting bit.”

“Wow..Sure ka?”

“Yeah..it’s..uh..weird..I guess it’s the idea of being marked like that turns me on? Or I don’t know..Makes me feel like I’m doing a great job.”

“I tend to bite.”

“Excellent..We’re a great match then.”

“I think so too.”

“Bite all you want, Bun.”

“Teka muna, ayos ka lang ba diyan?"

"Hmm? Yep. I love having you on top of me like this."

"Okay..Thank you."

"Are you thanking me for the sex?"

"Yup. But also I'm thanking you because I feel like I broke a personal record."

"Of what?"

"Most orgasms on top of someone. So thanks for all the help."

"What was the benchmark?"

"Zero."

“Bunbun. I didn’t help you break a record.”

Saglit silang nagtinginan. “We fucking set one.” Sabay nilang sinabi. Tapos nag-hi-five. Matagal din silang tumawa.

Nang mahismasan ay nagsalita si Irene. “Hey. Guess what.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve also never laughed so much with anyone before, in the middle of, and after having sex with them like I did with you.”

“Good thing or bad thing?”

“Amazing thing. Put that in our record book.”

Hinalikan niya si Seulgi.

“Love you, Gomdori. Cuddle me to sleep."

"I love you too. I'll cuddle you forever if you want me to..but since we’re here anyway..I want another go.”

“Ohmygod I’m not even kidding right now, I seriously physically can’t anymore. I love you..pero may pasok pa tayo pareho bukas. Pagod na ako. Ikaw ba hindi pa?"

"Not really."

"May tinatago naman palang kulo."

"I have a lot to make up for."

"You already did. You're done. Clean slate tomorrow. Thank you for tonight's orgasms. Perfect 10. I love you. PLEASE go the fuck to sleep."

Nakapikit na si Irene bago magsalita ulit si Seulgi. 

"Sabay ka sakin sa car ko tomorrow?"

"You sounded exactly like Krystal just now."

"I feel like I should get mad that you said someone else's name in bed."

"Try mo magalit. Go ahead."

Natawa si Seulgi. Hinalikan siya. "Please sabay ka sakin bukas?"

"I will. Goodnight, Seulgi. I love you."

Humigpit ang yakap sa kanya. "I love you too, Irene. Sleep."


	31. PART TWO BEGINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31\. 
> 
> Hinga muna tayong lahat from the last update hahahahaha.
> 
> Filler muna to set up the next part of Itim na Bulbol's shenanigans. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! 
> 
> PS: I want to thank every single person spending their precious time with this brainfart of mine. Y'all are the real MVPs!

Napadaan si Seulgi sa harap ng banyo. Bukas ang pinto. Nakita nanaman si Irene na nagbibihis. Nag-flashback siya sa unang gabi ng unang team building nila.

Inulit ang dating ginawa. Parehong resulta. Huli padin.

Ang kaibahan lang? Lumapit na siya at binack-hug na.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Bun." Sabi ni Seulgi habang hinahalikan ang balikat ni Irene.

"Sup, Snuggle. How were your cats?"

"Happy to see me as usual."

"Not that I'm not also happy to see you again pero bakit ka bumalik? Akala ko sa parking mo na ako intayin?"

"I'd miss you too much if I do that." Dahan-dahan na ibinaba ni Seulgi ang isang strap ng bra ni Irene for more access to skin. Nasa tiyan na ang isang kamay at unti-unting umaakyat.

"HOY. Nagbibihis ako. May pasok. Wag mo akong simulan." Saway ni Irene.

"We can be late?" Offer ni Seulgi.

"Noooooooo?"

"We can be late."

Hinarap ni Seulgi sa kanya si Irene. Hinalikan. Tinulak papunta sa bathroom counter at inupo.

"Yan tayo eh. Yung totoo?"

"Ayaw mo?"

"Gustong-gusto. Kaso may pasok nga. I'm trying to be responsible."

"Weh?"

"Shempre joke lang yun. Naniwala ka naman. Marupok tayo dito."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Anyare sa inyo? Namumugto yung mga mata niyo, did someone die?" Worried na tanong ni Wendy pagpasok ng office.

"Nah boss. Okay lang kami." sagot ni Joy.

"Di nga? Rosie? Sino nagpaiyak sayo?"

"I'm alright. We all are. Nag-reunion kasi yung Girls' Generation kagabi. They posted pictures." Sagot ni Rosé.

"Oookay?"

"So umiyak kaming lahat. Ayos na boss?" Sagot ni Yeri.

"Kala ko kung ano na. You guys got me worried there."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"How are you so good at that thing you do with your tongue?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm."

"Maybe it's like dancing? I'm good at it without trying."

"Ang hangin pota. Tinangay ako."

Hinalikan siya ni Seulgi. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Sure. I love you."

"I love you too."

Bumaba na mula sa counter si Irene. "I need another shower."

"Are you extending an invitation?"

"I wasn't. Pero pweds nadin."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"May sinabihan ba sa inyo si Madam kung papasok siya or hindi? 10 na wala pa din eh." Sabi ni Joy.

"Di naman ako tinext or anything." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Ang alam ko lang nagpunta siya sa party ni Tiffany unnie kagabi." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Psst. Boss Wendy!" Tawag ni Yeri sa dumaan na boss nila galing sa pantry.

"Yep?"

"Pweds ba pakitanong si boss Seulgi kung sinabihan siya ni Madam if papasok siya or hindi?" Request ni Jisoo.

"Hmm. I can do that. No problem. Tawagan ko nalang in a bit yes?"

"Salamat, boss"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakasandal siya sa pader. Nakaluhod nanaman si Seulgi.

"What a waste of perfectly good water. All we've done was get dirtier in here."

Pinatay ni Irene ang shower. "Hindi ka ba nalunod sa pwesto mo diyan? I’m not complaining but I swear to god I've never met anyone who loved going down on me as much as you do."

Nag-thumbs up si Seulgi. Hinawakan siya sa magkabilang hita at ni-lift. Pinatong siya sa balikat nito.

"Woah." Automatic na napahawak sa ulo ng kasama.

"It's because I know it's twice the fun for you. Now, chill. I want to see how many times I can make you cum in the shower. That was one just now."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Di sumasagot si Sluggie, guys. Baka nagda-drive. Not sure."

"Sayang naman. Ohwell papel. Baka late lang si Madam." Sabi ni Yeri.

May idea si Wendy kung bakit nawawala pareho sila Irene at Seulgi. Pero hindi niya muna sasabihin. Tinext kasi siya ng bestfriend niya na tuloy na tuloy ang lakad nila sa Sabado.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bear?"

"Yes, Bunny?"

"I really REALLY like cuddling with you."

"I really REALLY like cuddling with you too."

"A lot more fun when you do it after sex too..for some reason..kaso there's 'we can be late' and then there's 'it's already 12PM and we might as well just not go to work anymore.' Was that what you were going for? Kasi game. Inantok ako bigla. Nakakapagod ka."

Napabangon si Seulgi. "Definitely not. It's 12? Fuck. I left a bunch of work sa office kagabi."

"Harot pa more."

"Wow. As if you didn't enjoy it."

"Never said I didn't."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ni-lock ni Seulgi ang kotse. Kinuha ang bag ni Irene at binitbit.

"Ready?"

Tumango si Irene. Naglakad na sila.

"Are we telling everyone right away?" Tanong ni Irene.

"If you want to. I can handle all the questions." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Hmm. How about we make a game out of it?"

"What's cooking in that wonderful mind of yours, my love?"

"Let's see how long it would take the rest of them to catch on."

"Mahirap yan..they haven't managed to..and it's been a while."

"Kanino nga ulit kasalanan yun?"

"I thought you said I paid it back already? We can go again in the car if you still think I haven't, ayos lang naman."

"Gago ka ba? Nasa office building tayo, how about no."

"Your loss."

"Mamaya ka sakin."

"Your place or mine?"

"Alriiiiiiight. I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with this side of you pero I'm all for it."

Ngumiti si Seulgi.

"Well..except for that. How are you still so freakin' fluffy?! Nakakainis. I feel like I'm corrupting a street kid."

"Grabe ka naman sa street kid. Ganun ba ako kadumi?"

"Not you. But your brain is. Constantly in the gutter. I'm actually amazed at how you managed to keep it inside for so long."

"Had to practice meditation. Hindi lang ikaw yung frustrated."

"Again, that wasn't my fault. You were being 'so tanga' kasi."

"Well. I'm smart now. Smart Gomdori at your service."

"Too smart. Hindi ko akalain na magta-tap out ako sa talino mo. Good one."

"Pretty sure I told you before na hindi lang ikaw ang marunong mang-gulat."

"Napakasarap mabuhay sa maling akala."

Nakarating na sila sa elevator. Pinindot ni Seulgi ang floor nila.

"You were saying something about a game?"

"Ah. Yes. How about we each pick a team and a date, keep being the way we usually are, tapos see if they would catch on by then. Closest wins as always. Pero dapat 100% sure sila ha. Bawal din magpahuli."

"What's the prize?"

"Winner gets libre anywhere they want."

Binuksan ni Seulgi ang pinto ng office. Pinauna si Irene. Nagtinginan ang lahat pero hindi niya pinansin. Tuloy lang ang usapan pagkasara ng pinto.

"Game. Who gets first pick?"

"가위-바위-보 nalang."

"Ha?"

"Shet. Sorry. Rock-Paper-Scissors. Best of three. G."

Nakatayo sila sa gitna ng office. Huminto para maglaro. Ramdam nila pareho ang confused na titig ng mga katrabaho pero patay malisya lang. Tamang pigil ng tawa.

"가위! 바위! 보! Ha! One!"

Tinuloy hanggang matapos. Talo si Seulgi.

"Unfair! Rematch!" Naka-pout na inabot ni Seulgi ang bag ni Irene sa kanya.

"Ewan ko sayo. Diba madami kang naiwan sa office mo? Magtrabaho ka na. I'll pick later. Maghanda ka na sa libre." Natatawang pang-aasar ni Irene habang naglalakad papunta sa desk niya. Inayos ang bunny na nakapatong. Hinarap sa bintana ng office ng boss niya.

Nag-drawing sa papel si Seulgi pagkarating sa desk niya. Tinaas para ipakita kay Irene.

A doodle of a bear with a speech bubble, " _I love you, Bunbun._ "

Yumuko nalang si Irene at ngumiti ng pa-sikreto.

Nagsara nadin ng blinds si Seulgi nang makumpirma na success ang pagpapakilig.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy Madam! Ano yun?!" Sigaw ni Joy.

Isa-isa nang lumapit ang barkada sa kanya.

"Oh. Ano nanaman trip niyo?"

"Ano yun? Ang chummy niyo ni boss." Tanong ni Jennie.

"Wala yun. Nagkasabay lang kami sa elevator tapos nagka-kwentuhan."

"Di rin. Parang tail-end yun ng mas mahabang usapan eh. Saang elevator kayo nagkasabay?"

"Sa condo."

"Ayun naman palaaaa." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"May nadinig kaming libre daw? Sino ililibre? Kami ba?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Paka-buraot amp. Wala ka bang sahod?" Sagot ni Irene.

"Shempre titipirin ko na yun pang-date kay Saeron. Di yun pwede sa ordinary turo-turo. Di niya deserve."

"Edi ikaw na yung sweet." Asar ni Joy.

"Alam mo nung isang araw ka pa. Selos ka ba, Ligaya? May tinatago ka bang pagtingin sa akin? Na-bend it like beckham ba kita?"

"Baka kay Saeron pwede pa. Hayop ka eh."

"Weh?"

"Putangina mo."

Tumawa nalang si Yeri. "Oraaaaayt."

"Bakit ka late, ate Irene?" Biglang tanong ni Rosé. Iba yung ngiti. Ngiting may alam.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Irene. Kumindat si Rosé.

"Tinanghali ng gising."

"Okay. Have fun last night?"

"Yessssss."

"Parang may alam tong si Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo. Tumingin ang lahat sa tinutukoy niya.

"Luh. I'm innocent, guys."

"Wag niyo ngang inaano yan si Chip! Para kayong mga tanga."

"May tinatago ka, Madam. Malalaman din namin yan eventually." Banta ni Joy.

"Tsismosa kayong lahat..pero teka muna..lima lang kayo. Nasaan yung isa? Lisa?"

Nagtaas lang ng kamay si Lisa galing sa desk niya.

"Anyare dun?"

"Don't know, ate Irene. Simula kahapon nung nag-away sila nitong si ate Jennie hindi na nagsalita. Kahit sa bahay walang imik." Sumbong ni Rosé.

"Tangina naman. Ano ba kasi nangyari, Jennie?"

Nagkibit-balikat lang ang tinanong.

"Hmmm. Lika muna dito. Labas tayo saglit. Diyan muna kayo mga tanga. Kausapin ko lang to."

"Kakarating mo lang lalabas ka nanaman?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Lagot ka dun sa kay boss Seulgi." Gatong ni Yeri.

"Wala akong pakialam. Sumbong mo pa ako."

"Weh?"

"I'm sooooo scared. Try mo dali. Sumbong mo."

"Hmmmm." Ngumiti si Yeri. Tinawagan ang extension ng boss nila.

"Yes?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Boss! Kakadating niyo lang ni Madam pero magbe-break na siya agad sa labas!"

Bumuntong-hininga ang nasa kabilang linya. "Bahala ka, Irene."

"YES! HA! TANGINA MO YERI!"

Sigaw niya bago lumabas ng pinto kasama si Jennie. 

"May nag-expect ba nung outcome na yun?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Wala. Ano kaya meron? Ang close nila bigla eh." Sabi naman ni Joy.

"Alamin natin?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"G ako diyan."

"Ako din."

"Orayt. 'Operation Anong Meron kay Boss at Madam' is a go."


	32. USAPANG KAMA 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32.
> 
> Magkukwento na si Jennie! Also, due to a special request, magbabalik ang pambansang voice of reason ng AU na ito!
> 
> Sana masiyahan kayo, guys!
> 
> Leave a comment if you feel like it. :D

Kusang sumama si Jennie kay Irene hanggang sa Starbucks sa baba ng building nila. Tahimik nadin. Malalim ang iniisip. Naka-order na si Irene ng kape nila pareho at nakaupo pero di pa nagsasalita.

"Ano na? Ikaw naman ang natuod diyan. Magkwento ka." Sabi ni Irene.

"Not really sure how to start." Sagot ni Jennie.

Nag-vibrate ang phone ni Irene na nakapatong sa lamesa. Umilaw. Nabasa nila pareho yung text preview.

_Snuggle <3_

_Trip mo mag-halaman mamaya, Bun? Also, I miss you. Balik ka na._

"Ay ang lande. Is halaman code for something?"

Sumimangot si Irene. Binulsa ang phone. "Wag mong iniiba yung usapan. Anong meron sa inyo ni Lalisa?"

"Wala. Siya yung bigla nalang di nagsalita kahit anong usap namin."

"Di nga."

"Oo nga. Nakikipagbati ako pero tinatanguan lang ako tapos sumesenyas. Parang tanga."

"May tinatago kang bakla ka. Magkwento ka na. Ngayon ka lang suminghal kay Lisa ng ganun. Ano yung ayaw mo siyang makita? Kahit ako mababadtrip into silence pag nakarinig ng ganun galing sa kaibigan ko."

"Fine. Magkukwento na ako. Pero PLEASE lang, wag mo na ipaalam sa kanila."

"May pagkukwentuhan ako. Pero for extra input. Labas yun pramis."

"Bahala ka."

Humigop si Irene ng kape. "Ayos. Game."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Ganto kasi yan..Uhhh. Anong gagawin mo if theoretically..in love ka sa kaibigan mo..as in..pero walang kahit anong sign na may pag-asa ka sa kanya?"_

_"Depends. Pa-fall ba yung friend, indifferent, or straight?"_

_"Bakit straight yung last choice? Diba dapat yun yung unang tignan?"_

_"Ewan. Yun yung last na pumasok sa utak ko eh. Sagutin mo yung tanong bobo."_

_"Well..Di pa-fall that's for sure..pero paano kung na-fall ka kahit sadyang normal lang yung kilos niya? Di naman exactly indifferent..pero sabihin na natin na hindi lang talaga niya maiisip yung possibility na magkakagusto ako sa kanya..Hmmm. Bi?"_

_"Parang mahirap yan ah..Teka. Ikaw ba yung in love sa kaibigan?! Hoy gags ka, Lisa ha. Sino samin? Si Chip ba? Ouch."_

_"Ha? Di ah. Gago. Hindi si Chip mehn."_

_"Hoy putangina mo. Pag ako yan sakalin kita."_

_Natahimik si Lisa. Tapos tumawa._

_"Lalong di ikaw."_

_"Tangina moooooo."_

_"I have other friends, Jen."_

_"Okay. Well. Bakit mo naman nasabi na wala kang pag-asa?"_

_"Ramdam ko lang."_

_"Di pwede yun gago. Dapat may clear na sign na wala talaga. Kasi hangga't wala nun buhay ka pa."_

_"Wala eh. May nanliligaw na gusto niya din."_

_"Ayun lang..Did you try talking to them about it?"_

_"I tried to set up a conversation..kaso laging sira eh."_

_"Did you try harder?"_

_"I asked her out..well..not really..pero I asked if we can go somewhere..just the two of us.."_

_"Like..a date?"_

_"No no..well..yes..pero just on my part I guess..I just wanted to feel that kahit isang araw lang..yung..ilalabas ko siya..and then we'd hang out and stuff..like a date yes."_

_"Did she say yes?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Did she tell you why it's a no?"_

_"Di daw siya pwede."_

_"Edi reschedule. Find another way."_

_"I don't want to annoy her by asking all the time."_

_"Hmm. Eh bakit kasi di ka nalang nag-confess agad?"_

_"I couldn't risk it. We've been friends for a while now..and..well..I know na may mababago if I tell her what I feel."_

_"Paano ka naman nakasigurado?"_

_"Because I know her. I know her so well. Alam ko na magagalit siya kasi I kept it from her..But also magagalit din siya because I fell for her and hindi pwede..I know na she would eventually feel guilty about being mad so she would act like nothing happened to try and ease the awkwardness pero she'd blow up again at the first sign of something different..and then hindi na kami magbabati ulit like usual kasi nga may nabago na..she would just..stop caring I guess..Ewan. Basta I know something would change..and..ayun nga..I didn't want to risk it."_

_"Gaano katagal ka na ba in love sa kanya?"_

_"Hmm." Nagbilang si Lisa. "About 7 years now."_

_"Damn, Lisa. Ano? Martir lang?"_

_"I was alright with it until recently."_

_"Teka. Pitong taon na tayo magkakakilala nila Irene..Sigurado ka na hindi isa samin yang tinutukoy mo?"_

_"Ha? nonononononono..uhh. You haven't met her yet pero it's someone else."_

_"So ano? Di ka naman pala magsasabi sa kanya. Paano mo masosolusyunan yang problema mo?"_

_"To be fair..I did decide na magsabi na nga..Just so I can get this off my chest. Kaya I went and tried to set up conversations..asked her out..kaso wala nga eh. parating sira. I cried coz I figured I should start taking it as a sign na wala talaga."_

_"Okay. So you said na you were alright with not saying anything until recently..what's the trigger?"_

_"Someone said na nakita na nilang nag-play out yung exact same situation."_

_"Did the similar one work out?"_

_"Yep."_

_"So you gained courage."_

_"Exactly. I figured why not risk it all na talaga. Kasi..Dalawa lang naman kakalabasan nun..I'd lose her..or..I can finally take care of her as openly as I want to."_

_"Hmm. Did you talk to anyone else about this?"_

_"Si Madam. She sympathized..and then told me to go for it kasi sasaluhin niyo daw ako kung sakaling wala talaga."_

_"Ayun naman pala eh. She's right. We're not going anywhere, Lisa. Try again. Malay mo naman."_

_"Tangina. Ewan na. I don't even know if she thinks of me as something other than comic relief or someone to pick on pag bored siya."_

_"Eh bakit ka kasi nagpapa-bully? Tangina. Sino ba yan? Di niya ba alam na ako lang pweds mang-bully sayo?"_

_Tumawa si Lisa. "Ewan ko na talaga. Putanginang buhay. Thanks for listening to me though. I appreciate it."_

_"Hmm. Sige. Ganto. You can practice."_

_"Ha?"_

_"Practice. I'll help you. Para the next time you see her, you'd be so prepared to confess to her hindi ka na mahihirapan."_

_"That's a really really really bad idea, Jennie."_

_Sinapak niya si Lisa._

_"Tangina ikaw na nga tinutulungan choosy ka pa. Dami kayang nagkukumahog mag-confess sakin! Tapos sasabihin mong bad idea lang yung chance mo to practice on me? Insulting ha."_

_"Shet? Edi sorry."_

_"Game na. Just pretend I'm her and then go."_

_Bumuntong-hininga si Lisa. Hinawakan ang kamay niya._

_"Uhh. Jennie?"_

_"Yes?"_

_Tumawa si Lisa. Nasampal tuloy._

_"Tangina naman nito eh. Seryosohin mo gago. Paano ka hindi ika-clown eh si tawa ka din!"_

_"Orayt. Orayt. Eto na. Game na talaga."_

_Nag-angat na ng tingin si Lisa. Seryoso na. May nabago sa hangin nung nagtama yung mga mata nila. Or baka naman lasing lang si Jennie. Ewan niya._

_"Jen. I've got something to tell you."_

_"Uhhh. Yes?"_

_"I know you're going to be mad about this..pero I'm still hoping na mag plot twist yung universe and I'd get the opposite reaction..sobrang bigat na kasi sa dibdib.."_

_"Ano ba kasi yun?" Di alam ni Jennie kung bakit siya bumubulong._

_"Well..uhh.."_

_"Ano?_

_"Uhhhh."_

_"Tangina. Ang tagal ha. Ayoko na. Nabadtrip na ako. Nevermind. Balik nalang ako sa inuman, bahala ka diyan."_

_Tumayo si Jennie at naglakad papunta sa pinto. Hinawakan ang doorknob._

_"I'm in love with you, Jennie. I'm in love with you. Been loving you in the background for years. I wish you'd pay attention..pero wala eh. I understand you won't ever feel the same..I just..I wanted to tell you that. I love you. Not as friends..not as bestfriends..not as a tropa..certainly not as super friends..just..I love you. In all the ways you can interpret those three words romantically. I love you. Yun lang. I thought you should know."_

_May naramdaman siya somewhere sa dibdib niya nung nadinig niya yung sinabi ni Lisa. Masyado siyang lasing para i-unpack yung feeling kaya humarap nalang siya ulit at nagsalita._

_"What are you going to do if you get rejected?" Tanong niya._

_"I'm prepared for it. I know that's the most likely outcome..pero sa totoo lang di ko padin alam kung ano gagawin ko pag ganun..kasi nga a tiny part of me is still hoping for that plot twist."_

_"Swerte nung pagsasabihan mo niyan. They'd be stupid to reject you after all that..but if they do..Irene is right. Andito lang naman kami tagasalo. You're a great friend, Lisa. Kahit binubully kita most of the time I hope you know na I still think that way..So pag kailangan mo ako..or anyone of your other friends sa Itim na Bulbol..We'll be there with drinks and shit to help."_

_May binulong si Lisa._

_"Ha?"_

_"Wala. Salamat kako. Balik ka na sa inuman."_

_"Tinatamad na ako. Umusog ka diyan. Sama ko manuod nung K-drama mo."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Well..if you'd like..may plan akong mag photo walk sa Manila..trip mo sumama? Uhhh. Kelan ka ba libre? Nah..Ayos nga yun nakita kita when I did...luh siya. Namiss din kita."_

_Dinig na dinig sa tono ng boses ang ngiti ni Lisa. May kausap sa phone._

_"Ang harot ni Kuto ah. May pa-childhood friend pang nalalaman keme. Liar." Sabi ni Jisoo._

_"Wag ka malikot, Jisoo! Umaalog yung buong bed ano bang ginagawa mo diyan sa taas!?" Reklamo ni Rosé._

_"Alam mo naman kung saan yung office. Daan ka nalang anytime you want..huh? yep..kasama ko sila sa bahay..ha?..mas mura pag one bedroom."_

_"Tanginang to. Pinagkalat pa ang dukhang kalagayan natin." Comment ni Jisoo._

_"Teka muna, Mina ha. Wait lang." Umalog ang kama. "PUTA NAMAN, JISOO. DAMING SIDE COMMENTS!"_

_Tumawa si Jisoo. Pati si Rosé na nanunuod ng K-drama ay nadamay nadin sa halakhak._

_"Dun ka kasi sa labas kung ayaw mong may makarinig!" Singhal ni Jennie mula sa taas ng bunkbed nila ni Lisa. Nagpapa-antok siya._

_"FINE."_

_Lumabas._

_Gumulong si Jisoo at sumilip sa bottom bunk._

_"Psst. Chip!"_

_"AY KWEK-KWEK! Ano baaaaaaaaaa!!!!"_

_"Luh. Sorry. Anyway.." Bumaba at lumipat sa tabi ni Rosé. Sinara ang kurtina for optimum privacy._

_"Tingin mo selos si Jennie dun sa Mina?"_

_"Ganda ganda na ng pinapanuod ko eh."_

_"Mamaya na yan."_

_May kaluskos._

_"Ewan. Bakit mo nasabi?"_

_"Biglang sungit eh. Ayos naman sila ni Lalisa before natin makita si Mina."_

_"Malay mo naman nag mood swing lang. Ganyan naman si ate Jennie."_

_"Hanggang ngayon?"_

_"Bakit hindi?"_

_"Hmmm."_

_"Bakit ba masyado kang fixated?"_

_"Feeling ko kasi hindi one-sided eh."_

_"Pwede..kaso malabo."_

_"Alam mo yung madalas na trope sa palabas? Tipong kaya pala bully kasi nagpapapansin sa mahal niya or some shit."_

_"Tingin mo ganun ang peg ni ate Jennie?"_

_"Yeah. I have a feeling..pero di pa niya nare-realize."_

_"Teka muna nga..naka-headset ba si ate Jennie? Baka naririnig tayo nun. Ayoko pa mamatay. May date kami ni Wannie sa Linggo."_

_"Di yan. Lumingon ako. Tulog."_

_"Yoko na. Na-paranoid na ako. Baka nagtutulog-tulugan lang."_

_"Corny mo, Chip."_

_"Sumbong kita kay ate Irene."_

_"Nevermind. Bawi na. Sorry na."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Alam mo, Jen?"

"Ha?"

"Puta ka."

"Luh. Ikaw yung nagpapa-kwento tapos mumurahin mo ako? Akyat na nga lang ako ulit."

"Para kang tanga. Summarize ko ha. Una, Nadinig mong 'nag-confess' si Lisa sayo tapos kinilig ka."

Tumango si Jennie.

"Okay. Two, nadinig mo si Lisa na kausap yung friend niya na si Mina tapos ang sweet kaya mej nagselos ka. Pangatlo, nadinig mo din si Chip tsaka si Jisoo na nagse-speculate na may feelings ka for Lisa."

Tumango ulit.

"Bakit ka nag-iinarte?"

"Di ko alam."

"Gaga kang tunay. Ewan ko sayo. Ikaw lang makaka-solve niyan."

"Ang harsh."

"Ate! I'm nasa building na of Sluggie's office. I just made daan saglit sa Starbucks kasi di pa ako nakaka-drink ng coffee since you made gising me this morning. How many pa ba yung errands you're going to make me gawa? Kasi if I stay outside until super gabi I will just make tanong Irene unnie if she will make payag na maki-sleep ulit ako sa flat ni Sluggie para I won't make istorbo you and ate Yuri anymore."

"SHET! THANK YOU LORD!" Sigaw ni Irene nang makita ang pumasok sa loob ng Starbucks na tinatambayan.

"Yung bunganga mo nanaman." Saway ni Jennie.

"Psst! Krystal!" Tawag ni Irene.

Lumingon ang tinawag at ngumiti ng makita sila. Lumapit.

"OMG! Ate Irene! I was just making kwento to ate Jessica about you."

"I need your help to make usap..shet nakakahawa..to talk some sense into someone."

"Ay. I'm game. What's the problema ba? Also, can I make tulog sa flat ni Sluggie this gabi? I won't make tabi naman with her kasi she usually makes handa her extra kwarto for me. How's the unang gabi as gee-effs by the way?"

"HOY! TEKA! IRENE ANO DAW?!"

"Thanks, Krystal. Thank you. Upo ka muna. Sagot ko na kape mo."


	33. BAKIT MAY YAKAPAN?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33.
> 
> Umamin na ng slight si Jennie. Konting push pa. Also, nakasalang sa pustahan si Joy on the next chapter. Siya kaya ang mananalo? Abangan.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, guys. Leave a comment or talk to me on twitter @/IRGayShark if you feel like it!. :D

"Okay, so let me make linaw lang ng small. You're friends with Lisa for seven na taon na, right?"

Tumango si Jennie. Tumatawa ng tahimik si Irene sa tabi ni Krystal. Ka-text si Seulgi.

"Tapos you made her practice on you about making amin sa crush niya and then you were kilig about it?"

Tumango ulit.

"Girl, di kaya your ibang kaibigans are tama and you have feelings na pala for her except you don't pansin it kasi there's no tulak?"

"Ha?"

"Mygod. People are so bobo today. There was a kuya who was like ikaw kanina na I made usap to sa grabshare actually."

"Teka kasi. Bagalan mo yung salita mo. I need time to pick-up the conyo."

Nag eye-roll si Krystal. "Jennie right? I suggest you make isip really hard about what your pakiramdam is for Lisa. Kasi I think you were kilig when she made 'amin' to you because deep down you know it's not masama if ikaw yung supposed to receive it talaga. Also, I think you're selos with this Mina chick because you're so sanay with having Lisa only making bigay all her attention to you. Don't make bunton your galit on Lisa kasi wala naman siyang fault. Ikaw yung stupid na making trip on her tapos you make galit naman kasi you were nalito with your feelings after? Di yun smart."

Tumawa si Irene. Tumingin sila pareho.

"Shet. Sorry. Benta yung joke ni Slug."

"What's really on your isip?"

"Hindi ko alam gagawin ko..I don't know what I'm feeling either..pero..I miss her. May iba kasi sa kanya ngayon eh." Sagot ni Jennie.

"You make gawa this. First, you make hingi ng sorry muna from Lisa para kayong two will be maayos and friends again. Tapos, you make isip about what you really feel for her. If you have an idea na, let me know. I can make tulong you again if you want."

"Hmm. Sige. Can I make kuha..hala nakakahawa nga..can I get your number?"

"Yes. Ito siya. zero-nine-isa-nine..tapos make pindot three na lima tapos eight and then apat-two-and pito."

"Hutaena. Ano?!?"

"Ano ba yan. Here oh." Pinakita ni Krystal ang phone niya kay Jennie.

"Ahhhh. 09195558427 naman pala. Anak ng conyo amputek yan. Pinahirapan lang natin sarili natin."

"Make save that numero ha. I have a feeling you will tawag me again soon."

"Sure sure. Salamat sa tulong."

"No problem." Nginitian siya ni Krystal. Tapos tinapik si Irene.

"Unnie, you didn't make sagot me when I made tanong you if I can go and makitulog sa flat ni Sluggie earlier."

"Ha? Di ba? Sorry. Sige lang, Krystal. Makitulog ka lang. Kaso I don't think Seulgi and I can join you tonight."

"Date night?"

"Yup."

"Ang tamis."

"I know."

"Teka muna nga. Teka lang. Madam! Kayo ba talaga ni boss Seulgi?!"

"You haven't made sabi it to your kaibigans yet?"

"Not yet, Krystal..Oo, Jennie. Kami na. Kagabi lang."

"Is this something na Sluggie made sabi to you not to make gawa?"

"KELAN TO NAG-START?!"

"Nope. Mutual decision, Krystal. We have a bet going on."

Tumango si Krystal. "Ah. Okay. I thought I have to make sampal si Sluggie ulit eh."

"Jennie..We started dating after nung unang team building."

"Dyusko lord! Sabi ko na nga ba tama yung suspicions ko lately."

"Wag mo sabihin sa kanila sa taas utang na loob."

"Ako lang ba nakaka-alam?"

"Si Wendy, si Saeron, tsaka si Chip."

"Edi talo ka na sa bet."

"Wendy is Sluggie's best friend tho." Comment ni Krystal. "And Saeron is her kapatid. Are they supposed to be bilang?"

"Nope. They don't count. And Chip figured it out on her own before Seulgi and I made it official..The bet on who finds out first started this morning." Paliwanag ni Irene.

"Talo ka padin. Kasi alam ko na eh."

"Sluggie told me you don't count either, kasi nadulas tong si conyo girl kanina and we haven't even picked our person yet."

"Fine. Edi out na ako. I'll keep my mouth shut don't worry. Pero magkwento ka sakin bitch. Hindi lang pala ako ang may tinatago walanghiya ka."

"Guys, let's make akyat na sa office niyo? Sluggie sent me a text making tanong if I have plano pa to make balik her jowa and employee to her."

"Shet. Isang oras na pala tayo dito, Irene. Tara na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bumukas ang pintuan ng office.

Kanya-kanyang pulasan mula sa desk ni Irene sila Jisoo, Joy, at Yeri. Naghahanap kasi sila dun ng clue. Nagpe-prepare ng late lunch si Rosé sa pantry.

Unang pumasok si Jennie. Dumiretso kay Lisa (na nagmumunimuni habang nakatayo sa harap ng bintana) tapos niyakap ng mahigpit.

"Oi. Anmeron?" Confused, pero niyakap din siya ni Lisa.

"LAH PUTANGINA!" Gulat na sigaw ni Jisoo.

May malakas na kalabog galing sa pantry.

"BAKIT MAY YAKAPAN?!" Yanong ni Yeri.

"WHAT IS THE MEANINGS?" Sabi naman ni Joy.

Lumabas nanaman yung dalawang boss.

Dumiretso si Wendy kay Rosé samantalang si Seulgi naman ay pinuntahan yung dalawang kakapasok lang.

Lumingap muna kung may pumapansin sa kanila. Wala. Nasa Jenlisa na magkayakap padin ang atensyon ng lahat.

"You conyo life advised someone again didn't you?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa nakangiting si Krystal na tumango lang bilang sagot.

"Laking tulong nitong tao na to sa buhay nating lahat. Conyo Jesus yata eh." Comment ni Irene.

"Ewan ko na talaga sayo, Krystal."

Bumulong kay Irene. "Garden tonight, Bun?"

"Sure, Snuggle..love you."

"Love you too."

"What am I dito? A pader?"

Tumawa si Seulgi.

"Tara na, 'Stal. You here to get yung coat ni ate Yuri?"

"Yup."

"Oks. Abot ko nadin sayo susi ng condo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Huy. Anyare sayo?"

Umiyak si Jennie.

"Para kang ewan. Anong problema mo?"

"Sorry for being a bitch. I don't want to not see you anymore. Mamimiss kita kahit ganyan ka." Mahinang sagot ni Jennie.

"Ayos lang yun anukaba. Parati ka namang ganun sakin, sanay na ako."

"Eh bakit ka tatahi-tahimik bigla?"

"Ha? Wala yun. Nakipag-pusta kasi ako kagabi kay Mina na kaya kong tumahimik ng two days straight..puta..talo na pala ako pakshet. Bakit ka kasi biglang nangyayakap?!"

Sinampal siya ni Jennie.

"Ah. Okay. Balik na ulit tayo sa normal guys. Nothing to see here. Okay na. Balik trabaho na." Pag-announce ni Jisoo.

Lumabas sa pantry si Wendy. "Goodluck sa inyo guys."

"Ha? Bakit boss?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"GINULAT-GULAT NIYO AKO TUMAPON TULOY YUNG PANCIT CANTON NA GINAGAWA KO! PALITAN NIYO YUN!" Nagmamaktol na sabi ni Rosé na kasunod lang ni Wendy.

Namutla ang lahat pati ang kakabati lang na Jenlisa.

Tumawa si Irene.

"Hala kayooooooo! Ginalit niyo si Chip."


	34. WTP WAS THAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 34!
> 
> Featuring a couple of fun facts about Chip, a bit of backstory sa paborito nating boss, and Jenlisa spicing it up again!
> 
> Enjoy guys! Kausapin niyo ako ulit after niyo basahin as usual!

"Psst. Chip!"

Di pinapansin si Jisoo.

"Oi, Chip. Sorry na kasi."

Di rin pinansin si Lisa.

"Rosie. Ui."

Di rin tumingin kay Jennie.

"ROSIE! PASENSYA NA KANINA HA!"

Tumalon sila lahat sa gulat. Nauntog si Rosé ng slight sa bubong.

Saktong stoplight kaya hinablot ni Jisoo ang walkie na natagpuan ni Jennie sa gilid ng pinto. "Puta ka, Yeri. Nag-iwan ka pa pala ng surprise sa sasakyan ko hinayupak ka talaga!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta naman yung dalawa kanina?"

"Mukhang balik na sa normal."

"That's good. Ano bang napag-usapan niyo nila Krystal? Ang tagal niyo sa labas."

"Wala naman akong input masyado dun. Iniwan ko na sa expert si Jennie...Pero parang may pag-asa si Lalisa. Akalain mo yun?"

"Weh? Tama pa yata yung mga unnie ah."

"Tru."

"Will Rosie be alright?"

"Ganun lang yun si Chip. Di mamamansin pag may tampo pero oks nadin agad pag binilhan mo ng pagkain..Di yun marunong magalit ng matagal."

"Huh..She was so red kanina though..Not gonna lie, mej natakot ako."

"Ever wondered how she's still so fit kahit walang ginawa kundi kumain?"

"Uhhhh. Why?"

"She does pilates..and Boxing. Nagkukulong yan sa gym pag napipikon sa mga housemate niya..which is basically every night..Said boxing helps to release the rage."

"You seem like ikaw lang nakaka-alam nito ah."

"We go to the same gym and she asked me not to tell anyone...Kaya wag mo sasabihin na sinabi ko sayo ha! Ayoko masapak nun. Nakabutas na yan ng punching bag once."

"Holy shit."

"Yep. Kaya hinahayaan ko lang yan si Chip. Kaya niya sarili niya."

"Di ko rin yan sasabihin kahit kay Wendy. Para nakakatawa pag nabembang siya."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Buhay pa kayo ni Joy. Date mo ba ako somewhere pag nanalo kayo sa bet?"

"Sabi ko kanya na yung pot pag nanalo diba?"

"Ang corny mo."

"Saan mo ba trip magpunta? May pang-date pa naman yata ako sayo last I checked."

"Sa Norwegia. Game ka?"

"G naman. Pero saglit lang ha. Papagawa muna ako ng ganong bansa."

"Ay wow ang smart. Kuha niya agad."

Ngumiti si Seulgi at hinawakan ang kamay ni Irene. Pinang-shift muna to third gear bago nagsalita.

"I'll take you wherever you want me to take you, my love."

"Shet. Ang sweet. Nakaka-wet."

"Panira ka din eh noh?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Nasa bahay ka lang bukas?"

Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi. Nakahiga sila sa loob ng tent. Tamang tambay ulit.

"Might go with Wendy somewhere for a bit. But otherwise, yes. Why?"

"Wala lang. Just trying to work out if you're worth leaving my laundry for."

"I'll try to be home early then."

"Nah. Ayos lang yun. Go with your bestfriend. Kailangan niyo yang time na yan. Chill out and stuff."

"Baka uminom nga pala kami."

"Nagpapaalam ka ba?"

"Yup."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

"I keep hearing things from Wendy..clues kumbaga. I hear you used to be very different back then."

"Ahhhh. The horror stories."

"Sounds interesting. Care to tell me more?"

"I was a bit of an asshole..Wendy likes to say things like how madalas akong lutang and shit nung college..which is true..but also an asshole when I have my head together."

"So di malayo kay boss Seulgi?"

"Oh no. That was chilled out. I meant asshole..like..a spoiled brat asshole..Uhhh..The kind of asshole who thinks they're soooo much cooler and better than everyone...The only person I was halfway decent with was Wendy type of asshole..but only because she witnessed me embarrass myself..and my family..coz that won't fly with them."

"Ahhh. The type I would absolutely hate then."

"Yep. I'm glad you haven't met me in college. I would have never stood a chance...I would have tried..oh, I would try..But I would have been so gross about it...Like that Sehun guy except way worse."

"There were other things too..a comment about a legendary alcohol tolerance...because of study groups?"

"Ahh. That. I got mixed up with the wrong crowd for a bit before I shifted..mga tropa ni Sunmi..They used to call and drag me along to random parties and shit..all the drinks..all the drugs..pero di ko na-try yung drugs ha..just saying..I used to go kasi I thought nung time na yun na obligated ako kasi jowa ko yung isa nilang friend and she threw bitch fits pag hindi ako sumasama...And it was fun..Boosted my cooler than thou attitude so why not? Looking back, I don't even know why I lied to Wendy about those nights being study group meetings..Obvious naman."

"Prone to suggestion ka pala."

"Very. Kahit ngayon..pero I like to think I'm better at not being one."

"Smoked?"

"Quit last year."

"Good."

"I don't even know why I was such a dick back then. It's not like my parents raised me to be one..Sobrang prone ko lang kasi talaga sa peer pressure siguro..and college was a hotbed of that..Dagdag mo pa yung maling na-tropa. I did so much dumb shit in the name of friendship that Wendy was actually glad na I managed to shift out and away from that crowd before it got worse...Took me a while to go and be a decent human..Laking pasalamat ko nalang kay Wendy ang good influence nun."

"You mentioned your Dad made you shift?"

"He did..He had a heart attack in the middle of my second semester 2nd year sa CommArts..Around the same time the whole Sunmi thing went down..It was a weird time..Everyone thought he was legit gonna die..He woke up in the hospital and just started spewing out stuff that sounded suspiciously like last requests..I was rattled. Figured I have to get my shit together kasi all I've done so far was disappoint him."

"So I assume things got better after that?"

"It did. Dad recovered. Mom still gives him shit about it though..As for me..I was still a dick..pero less..Worked my way into the Dean's list sometime in my third year sa Architecture too..Curbed the drinking..The works..A side-effect though was I got a bit mistrusting of people..Turned into a bit of a robot para di na ma-uto ulit...sooo essentially the way I was when we first met."

"Hmm..I've got another thing to ask since you're in the mood to share."

"Go for it."

"Slept around? I have a feeling you did. No one is that good without practice."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"I don't give a shit as long as you don't do that anymore."

"I'm all yours."

"Good..Cuddle time now. I gotta make the most of you before I have to return you to your bestfriend tomorrow."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa? Gising ka ba?"

"Hmm?"

Bumaba si Jennie mula sa bunk niya. Lumipat sa tabi ni Lisa at sumiksik. Tinaas ni Lisa ang arms niya para bigyan ng space si Jennie na yumakap naman at dinantay ang ulo sa dibdib niya.

"Problema mo?"

"Wala lang."

"Wag mo akong nilalambing..marupok ako." Bulong ni Lisa.

"Narinig ko yun."

Nabitawan ni Lisa ang cellphone niya. Dumaplis sa mukha ni Jennie.

"Aray! Putangina ha!"

"Shet. Sorry." Nagkukumahog na akmang kukunin ulit ang phone kaso naunahan ni Jennie.

_"Can't wait to see you tomorrow! <3 <3" _

"Sweet naman ng ka-text mo." Bumangon si Jennie at inabot ang phone kay Lisa.

"Ha? Deh..Ganyan lang talaga yun si Mina kahit dati pa...Saglit ha. Replyan ko lang."

Makaraang mag-reply ay binaba na ni Lisa ang phone sa tabi ng unan niya. Binuksan ulit ang arms.

"Lika na." Aya niya ng nakangiti.

Tinignan siya ni Jennie ng matagal.

Bumangon nadin si Lisa. "Sinapian ka na ba diyan? Kakatakot na yung tingin mo eh."

Nakatingin lang talaga.

"Huy. Seryoso. Wag kang magla-Latin diyan. Titili talaga ako."

Di gumagalaw. Parang pinag-aaralan ang mukha niya.

"Jennie? Kinikilabutan na ako. Legit. Si Chip lang marunong mag-exorcise dito. Gisingin ko na ba?"

Sinunggaban siya ng halik. Napahiga siya. 

Makaraan ang ilang sandali ay biglang gumulong si Jennie paalis sa pagkakapatong sa kanya tapos tumakbo palabas ng kwarto.

Naiwan na kumukurap-kurap si Lisa.

"PUTANGINA! PUTANGINA bitches. What the PUTANGINA is that?!"

May lumipad na teddy bear mula sa katabi niyang kama. Nasaktohan siya sa mukha. May sumunod galing sa taas na bote ng tubig. Sakto namang talbog sa ulo.

"Magpatulog ka Lalisa! Putangina mo din!"

"Tama si ate Jisoo, magpatulog ka!...also, pakihagis pabalik yung teddy bear, thanks."


	35. WENSEUL BESTFRIEND STYLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35.
> 
> Featuring WenSeul being WenSeul.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :D Kausapin niyo ako as usual.
> 
> PS: We'll sort out a few things on 36. In the meantime, commercial muna ang mag-bff. 
> 
> Salamat sa patuloy na pagbabasa, guys!

Nakaupo sila sa usual pwesto nila nung college pag trip mag-seryosong usapan. Sa isang bench sa loob ng Fort Santiago, overlooking Pasig. Nanunuod lang ng mga dumadaan na barko sa ilog, dumadaan na sasakyan sa Quezon Bridge, dumadaan na tao sa ibayo.

"How are you?"

"Feeling less stupid."

"Sinagot mo na?"

"Yup. Krystal slapped some sense into me."

"Salamat naman pala."

Nag-toast sila ng beer na tinakas nila papasok gamit ang bote ng C2.

"I feel really apologetic to her though..like..pinag-intay ko siya..I mean..stupid move..I had plans in my head for how I wanted to do it and stuff..wanted it to be romantic and shit..kept waiting for the right moment..Hindi ko na-realize na ako pala dapat gagawa nung moment na yun."

"I kinda feel sorry for Irene too..falling for a dumbass like you must be really hard for her. Girl has the patience of a saint."

"Tangina mo...Kamusta na kayo ni Rosé? Natauhan na ba?"

"Hayop ka...We're great..Sobra..I feel like I'm the luckiest everytime I'm around her..Pero at the same time I feel so unworthy..like..HOW can someone be that pure?!"

"Don't know..Did you tell her this?"

"Yup. Napag-usapan namin yan..She said she's human like the rest of us and she's not as pure as I think she is."

"But you can't help but still feel it huh?"

"Shempre..pero I've resolved to just try my fucking hardest for her all the damn time to make up for it..Ikaw ba?"

"Irene's freakin' insane, Wannie. I've never met anyone like her..I don't think I ever would..hell, I don't want to..She balances me out..Atsaka there's always something new everyday..Not bad for someone like me."

"Helps to have someone get that stick out of your ass huh?"

"Fuck you."

Matagal silang natahimik.

"Hey..Remember when we used to do this back in college?"

"Yep."

"Dami nang bago since then."

"I used to be able to fucking smoke here."

"Didn't you quit?"

"Yeah..Just saying..if it was back then I could just light one and chill."

"True..Hey, you think if I walk into that deserted guard tower and say Zimzalabim three times I could get transported to the past?"

"Be my guest."

Ginawa nga ni Wendy.

"Kamusta?"

"Boooo."

"Where did you even want to go?"

"Would have been cool to drop in on our past selves..Tell them things would be sooooooo much more awesome in the future."

"Past Seulgi would punch you in the face."

"Present Seulgi does that for shits and giggles."

"Hmm. Point."

"Past Wendy would probably have so many questions."

"What would you tell her?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing. I like to think I was a decent person."

"Makes sense. You still are. A lot more decent than me that's for sure."

"Yep. Gago ka dati eh. What would you tell Past Seulgi?"

"Someday, you would end up at a company outing. There's going to be a girl getting dressed in the bathroom. Take a good look. Because that's the one right there."

"Putangina mo, Slug. Di nga?"

"Yup."

"Fucking imagine if she hated that though. We both would have been sooooo fucked. Putangina mo."

"Lucky for both of us then. She's very happy with how things worked out."

"I should give Irene a gift."

"No."

"Not like that, dumbass. Just as a thank you. Since this whole thing started I feel like I'm getting the more mature version of my bestfriend from college..With all the fun and less of the dumb shit."

"She brings it out of me..There's a lot of things about me na hindi ko pa napapakita sa kanya and I'm kind of working on that..I held back a lot..But since we're official now, I figure it's the best time to be more like Past Seulgi..Siya lang makaka-keep up kay Irene eh."

"Not gonna lie, I genuinely think bagay kayo. When you manage actually being you around her? I feel like you two would be perfect."

"Thanks bro. I think so too."

Inubos ni Seulgi ang laman ng hawak niyang bote.

"You know what hasn't changed?"

"What?"

"Warm beer inside a C2 bottle still tastes like shit. Tara sa condo. We're not college students anymore. We're semi-successful architects who are bosses of their own company and have amazing freakin' girlfriends. We can afford better shit than this."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**BOTTLE#1**

"There it is."

"Nice."

Binaba nila pareho ang baso. Ni-refill ni Seulgi.

"Where'd you get the Whiskey?"

"Dad gave it to me...Which reminds me..I gotta talk to Irene about coming by to visit."

"You never have anyone meet your parents."

"Not everyone is Irene."

"Whipped culture."

"I can deal."

"I think your parents would love her. She's like a more chaotic version of you before you became boss Seulgi."

"Hmm..Ikaw ba? Planning on a parental meeting yet?"

"Yup. Tomorrow actually. We're going out for the day and then drop by Mom and Dad's for dinner..and then off to meet her parents and her pet fish, Orange next week."

"Weh?"

"Yeah. I'm serious about her. Bakit hindi diba?"

"No. I mean..You have to meet the fish too?"

"Don't be an asshole. Orange is actually pretty cool. I saw videos."

"I was just asking. What? I can't be curious?"

"Not when you're gonna laugh about it. I will punch you."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"Hmm..If Irene asks you to meet her parentals would you do it?"

"Her Mom and Dad are both in Korea, but if I get the chance then why not?"

"Didn't think you'd be up for it."

"I'm not fucking around anymore, Wannie."

"Both of us aren't. I'm just saying..A year ago, I would have laughed at you if you said we'd be like this."

"Well..I'm serious about her too soooo. I'm alright with facing off a couple chaebol parents."

"Good."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**BOTTLE#2**

Uminom si Wendy.

"Get laid yet?"

"Are we that drunk already?"

"We finished a bottle. Pangalawa na to. So I think..yeah..No better time to ask."

"Yep."

"I meant get laid laid, Seulgi. You can't just say yes. I know you. I bet my car you just turned her into a pillow princess."

"Fuck off mahn. I don't criticize how you do the sex. Did YOU get laid recently?"

"I'm fucking terrified of touching Rosie anywhere other than her hands, Slug. Even kissing her makes me feel like I bought myself VIP tickets to hell. Go figure."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "I feel so sad for you."

"Tangina mo. Why do you NEVER let anyone return the favor? How does it feel still being a virgin at your age? Isn't that sadder?"

"At least I get to touch."

"I fucking hate you."

"You started this whole conversation."

"I regret it now."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**BOTTLE#3**

"Wendy. I seriously think she's the one."

"Weren't you just confused whether sasagutin mo na siya or hindi?"

"Well..yes..Pero that's more of me just not knowing when to actually do it. I just messed up the timing. Wannie..She's perfect for me."

"I get you I get you. To be honest, ako din eh. Now that I managed to spend even more time with Rosie, the whole challenge is not to go off and buy a ring to propose with."

"Right? I'm so freakin' serious about this whole thing with Irene, the first thing that popped into my head when I told her na sinasagot ko na siya was exactly how much a Damiani engagement ring could possibly cost..Go all the way with that yes you know?"

"Kind of regret buying a car now. Could have put that cash on downpayment for a ring Rosie deserves."

"Sell your motorcyle."

"That's actually a pretty decent idea."

"Hang on. Ako din. I'm going to look for shit to sell. You think I need this fridge?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**HALF OF BOTTLE#3**

**"** Hey..hey..I love you." 

"Sino kausap mo?"

"Fuck off, Slug. Rosie's on the phone."

"That's my cat..You're mushing my cat against your face. That's not a phone. Leave Lulu alone."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**QUARTER LEFT OF BOTTLE #3**

"Heeeeeeeey."

"It's 2AM."

"Is it? I missed you so I figured I should drop by."

"You're wasted."

"Yep. Bingo. Dingdingding. Right answer."

"Teka. Si Wendy ba yan?!"

Lumingon si Seulgi sa tinuturo ni Irene na bundle na hila-hila niya.

"Yep."

"What the fuck."

"Hinahanap niya si Rosie..hic..Except.." Sumuray si Seulgi. "She keeps making calls using my cats.." Nag bend over. Tumayo ulit. "And I missed you.." Hiningal. "And then I realized you know Rosie..and you can call her..so we went here."

"Hinila mo lang siya?"

Biglang tumayo ang laman ng nakabalot na kumot. May tatlong kalmot sa mukha. Nagpulasan papasok ng condo ni Irene ang mga salarin na kasama pala sa bundle.

"Ay PUTANGINA!"

"Sup, Irene..Hiiiii can you call Rosie for me and tell her I said..hic..tell her I said I love her?" 

Unti-unting ngumiti si Irene.

"You're both so wasted ohmygod. Anong ininom niyo?"

"Had..a bottle of wishkey from my Dad."

"Liar..We had three.." Dumukot si Wendy sa loob ng kumot. "Well..Two? and whatever the fuck this is called...When are you calling Rosie? I gotta hear her voice."

"Hey. Hey. Hey Irene. Remember when you asked if we could bang? Can we do that again?"

Tuluyan nang tumawa si Irene.

"Tangina. This is GOLDEN. Lika nga kayong dalawa. Dito kayo sa loob magkalat."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Layuan mo ako. Do not touch. I have a girlfriend." sabi ng nakapikit na si Seulgi. Sinisipa palayo ang kamay ng nakangiti na si Irene na nagtatanggal ng sapatos niya.

"Sige. Bahala ka diyan. Wag ka magbibihis ha. I hope you wake up, smell your stink, and puke."

Gumulong-gulong si Seulgi sa kama. Dinilat ang mata. 

"Oh. Hi. Ikaw ba yung landlady namin? Ang bango ng bedsheet. Anong brand ng fabcon mo?"

"Secret."

"Kamukha mo si Irene. I miss Irene. She's great for cuddles and shit. Fits perfect in my arms. Nasabi ko na ba yun? I think I did...Bakit may butas yung headboard?"

_ Napaka-cute nitong letseng to. Dyusko. Mahal na mahal kita. _

"Kasalanan mo yan. Diyan ka nga muna. Pupuntahan ko yung tropa mo."

"Sira-ulo yung si Wendy. Crush daw niya si Irene? Sapakin ko siya ng sampu."

May kaluskos galing sa pinto. "HOY shinungaling ka! I said I love Rosie already..Maganda lang si Irene kasi may mata ako! Pero mahal ko si Rosie. Sagad. Wag kang ishu!"

Tawang-tawa na si Irene. "Putangina. Ang benta niyong dalawa."

"Irene. Natawagan mo na ba si Rosie? Kasi gushto ko na siya kausapin."

"Tulog na yun, Wendy. Iistorbohin mo?"

"Ay wag na lang pala." Naglakad si Wendy papunta sa kama ni Irene kung saan nakabulagta si Seulgi. Dinaganan ang bestfriend.

"Fota naman Wanda. Mabigat ka."

"Usog, Slug."

Umusog naman si Seulgi.

Pinanuod lang sila ni Irene na nagpagulong-gulong hanggang makahanap ng maayos na pwesto. Lengthwise si Seulgi. Crosswise na nakadapa sa legs niya si Wendy.

"Goodnight na Slug. Tawagan ko nalang si Rosie siguro bukas noh?"

"Pwede. Basta ako ayos na ako dito...Singhot ka mehn..amuyin mo yung bedsheet."

Suminghot ang kaibigan. 

"Ambango. Ano yun?"

"Ewan. Ayaw sabihin ni Irene look-alike kung ano fabcon niya eh. Titignan ko nalang bukas sa laundry room."

"So ano. Saan ako matutulog ngayon?"

"Lah gago! Seulgi, nag-uwi ka nanaman ba ng babae sa condo?"

"Tangina mo? Umayos ka, tol. Ayoko ma-bad shot kay Irene, papakasalan ko pa yun."

"Invite mo ko sa kasal mehn. Bato-bato-pick nalang kung sino una. Bebenta ko na yung motor ko bukas..Para makapag-propose na din ako kay Rosie."

Saglit na tumahimik ang mag best friend.

"Sino yung babae sa paanan ng bed? Minumulto na yata tayo mehn." tanong ni Wendy.

"Puta kayong dalawa. Laughtrip. Ano? Basagan lang?"

"Gags sinesermonan tayo. Nanay mo ba yan?"

"Di mehn. Ang ganda eh. Kamukha ni Irene. Diyosa yata."

Nag bend over na si Irene kakatawa. "Ayoko na. Ang sakit na ng tiyan ko! Tumigil na kayo!"

"Oh! Seulgi! Tumigil na daw tayo. Inaantok na din ako. Umusad ka ng slight. Patulugin nadin natin si ate girl."

Bumangon si Seulgi. Na-displace si Wendy na gumulong lang palabas ng kama. Kumalabog. Pero bumangon ulit at bumalik sa pagkakahiga sa bed. Parang walang nangyari. 

Naglagay si Seulgi ng isang barricade ng unan sa gitna ng kama.

"Ate girl. Dito ka sa kaliwa. Wag ka lalapit samin ni Wendy ha. Ayaw namin magalit si Irene tsaka Rosie samin."


	36. HOPIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 36.
> 
> I try to keep things as realistic as possible pag nagsusulat ako..Sana maintindihan niyo si Lisa.
> 
> Hope y'all still enjoy, and thanks for reading as always! 
> 
> PS: Kausapin niyo ako after yes? Also, please trust me on this, I gotchu.

Nasa kama siya ni Lisa. 

Bumalikwas at nagmamadaling bumangon. 

Wala siyang katabi.

Kumurap lang si Jennie at bumuntong-hininga. Lumabas na ng kwarto at nadatnan sila Jisoo at Rosie na kumakain ng agahan. 

"Oh. Gising ka na pala! Kain na."

"Good morning, ate Jennie. Maling muna tayo today. Natatamad pa ako mag-grocery."

Umupo siya sa dining table at tahimik na nagtimpla ng kape. Nang makainom ay nagtanong.

"Uhhh..Nasan si Lisa?"

"Maagang umalis. May photowalk daw siya." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Hmm. Nagising ako sa bed niya."

"Binitbit ka dun ni Lisa kanina, ate Jennie. Nakita ka daw niyang tulog katabi sila Kuma."

"Ahhhhh."

"Anong trip mo kagabi, Jen?"

"Ha? Wala. Wala. Nakatulugan nalang pakikipaglaro sa mga aso." Mabilis niyang katwiran.

Tumango ang dalawang kausap. May nagtext sa kanya.

_"I'll be there in an hour. See you!"_

"SHIT. I forgot about Kai."

"Well, goodluck. Isa lang ang banyo. Kalabanin mo si Chip. May lakad din yan."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ayos ka lang, Lisa? Parang ang lalim ng iniisip mo eh." Tanong ni Mina sa kasama na nag-kakabit ng lens sa camera.

"Hmm? Uhhh. I'm alright. Just thinking about how this will turn out. Gotta be perfect."

"Alright. If you say so. Saan tayo?"

"Let's just walk around for now. See where it takes us. Uhmm..I'll take pictures along the way..Wag mo nalang pansinin."

"Sure thing."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Feeling okay?"

"Peachy, Kai. Saan tayo pupunta?"

"I have to pick up something from my cousin in Chinatown..Tapos movie after?"

"No."

"Ha?"

"Uhhh. Sorry. Pweds ba na wag ako sumama sa Chinatown?"

"Kasama na kita, Jennie. Seriously? Saglit lang naman."

"Dammit. Uhh. Fine. Pero di na ako bababa sa sasakyan."

"Okay. I don't know what's up with you. May problema ka ba sa mga Chinese?"

"Wala. Wala. I just don't feel like going there for some reason."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I live here pero I haven't seen this place the way I'm doing right now."

"It's easy not to appreciate Binondo kapag sanay ka sa lugar."

"Makes sense. Hey, I have a favor to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Punta tayo sa Binondo Church. I have to give something to my cousin. Ngayon lang daw siya available para daanan eh."

"Sure sure. Pero tayo ka muna dun. Uhh. Right next to that wall. I have an idea for a shot."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Baba ka muna, Jennie. Might be a while. She's walking to here na daw. I don't want you to get bored dito sa sasakyan."

"Ayos lang ako."

"Well, alright. Whatever you want. I'll just stand somewhere you can see me yeah? Senyas ka lang if you need anything."

"Sure."

Bumaba na si Kai at naglakad papunta sa harap ng simbahan. Pinanuod niyang naglabas ng cellphone at nagpipindot. 

Saglit lang din ang hinintay. Dumating nadin ang inaabangan.

Si Mina. Kasama si Lisa na may bitbit na dalawang tripod at tatlong camera.

Pinanuod niyang kumunot ang mukha ni Lisa sa itsurahan ni Kai. Natawa siya ng slight. Pero naisip niya din agad ang nangyari kagabi. Namula siya. Buti nalang walang nakakakita.

Nauntog siya ng malala sa dashboard sa pagmamadali niyang yumuko ng makita na tinuro ni Kai ang sasakyan. 

Makaraan ang ilang sandali ay nag-angat din siya ng tingin. Tumambad si Lisa sa bintana na kinukunan siya ng picture. 

"HOLY FUCK!"

Ngumiti ito sa kanya. Sumenyas na ibaba niya ang bintana. Sumunod siya.

"Ui! Didn't think I'd run into you here. Kamusta?"

"Ayos lang. Kagulat ka naman. Asan na kasama mo?"

"Yaan mo lang yun. Kausap pa yung pinsan niyang date mo. Akalain mo yun? Liit ng mundo."

"Yeh."

Natahimik sila. 

"Uhhh. Lisa?"

"Hmm?" Nagpupunas ng lens. 

"About kagabi.."

Bigla siyang kinunan. Nabulag naman siya.

"Ay letse. Di ko pala napatay yung flash. Sorz..Ansabe mo?"

"Ewan. Tapos na yata mag-usap yung dalawa."

Palapit na sila Mina at Kai sa sasakyan. 

"Text mo ako kapag maaga kayo natapos sa lakad niyo ni Kai? Punta tayo somewhere kung ayos lang sayo." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Uhhhm..Sige. Sabihan kita."

"Tara na, Lisa?" Aya ni Mina nang makarating sa tabi nito.

"Sige. Gora na kami, JenKai. See you around maybe." Nakangiting paalam ni Lisa. Hinawakan ang kamay ni Mina at hinila palayo.

"Good stuff." Sabi ni Kai. Binaba sa backseat ang hopia na pinick-up mula sa pinsan. 

"Hopia? Hopia yung kinuha mo?!"

"Yeh. Iba lasa ng hopia galing sa Binondo. Eh nandito nalang din naman nakatira yung si Mina atsaka paborito namin pareho kaya nagpabili na ako."

"Akala ko naman kung anong importante."

"Good movie snack. At least di na tayo bibili sa mismong sinehan."

"Ang cheap mong ka-date."

"I prefer to be called practical."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kanina ka pa ngingiti-ngiti diyan sa camera mo. I hope it's because you got my good angles." 

Mabilis na nilipat ni Lisa ang tinitignan niya sa camera papunta sa kuha niya kay Mina. 

"Ha? Yeah. Ayos yung shots. Saktong urban kineme."

"Wala na bang igaganda yung description mo? 'Saktong urban kineme' sounds napilitan."

"Di ah. Wala na kasi akong mai-describe..uhhhm..slice of life or some shit..Basta yun. Maganda yung kinalabasan pramis."

"Fine then. Saan next?"

"Tara sa may Divisoria?"

"Game."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Anong magandang palabas?" Tanong ni Kai.

"Malay ko sayo. Ikaw nag-ayang manuod eh."

"Daming choices. Hirap pumili...Paano kung mali pala yung napili natin?"

"Kai. It's a movie."

"Kahit na. Sayang oras pag mali. Gotta be sure."

"Hmmm."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Alas-sais na pala. May iba ka bang lakad after nito?" Tanong ni Lisa sa kasama.

"Wala naman."

"Hmm. Sige. You want to go for dinner? Sagot ko na. It's the least I can do."

"Sure. Maybe we can talk more over it."

"Great. Proper catch-up nadin. Namiss kita ka-kwentuhan eh."

"With all those photos you took maybe you don't have to miss me too much." Kindat niya.

Namula si Lisa. "Ah..Eh..Right right..Saan mo trip? Ma Mon Luk?"

"You're bringing all that to Quiapo? Gusto mo ma-holdap?"

"Ayos lang yan."

"Ano ka ba. Importante yang equipment mo. Panigurado iiyak ka pag nawala yan."

"True. True. Pero pweds naman palitan I suppose. Gamit lang yan. Atsaka..I think safe naman yung Quiapo at this hour. You just gotta look like local ka and you know the place para di ka vulnerable."

"Mukhang sanay ah."

"Laman ako ng area nung college."

"Iwan mo nalang muna yan lahat sa bahay para sigurado. Mahirap na."

"If you insist."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jennie?"

"Yep?"

"May itatanong sana ako."

"Ano?"

Kumakain sila ng hapunan. Cheap man sa snacks si Kai, galante naman sa dinner options. Nasa La Piazza sila. Sa may Okada.

"Uhhmm..Well..Halos magta-tatlong buwan na kasi akong nanliligaw sayo..Have you decided on anything yet? Di naman sa pine-pressure kita ha...I just want to know..kasi baka may pwede pa akong i-improve para mapasagot ka."

"Kai.."

"No pressure ha. No pressure. Willing to wait naman ako..Just thought I'd ask lang talaga..Kasi..if sasagutin mo na ako..I'd be the happiest."

"Well.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa?"

"Yep?"

"May itatanong sana ako."

"Ano?"

Nasa Ma Mon Luk sila. Di kasing yaman ni Kai si Lisa kaya kahit di siya kumportable na dun lang niya madadala ang kasama..Wala na siyang magagawa. 

"Uhhmm..Well..I know we just recently ran into each other again and we have a lot to catch up on but..Gusto ko lang tanungin..Uhhh..Single ka ba?"

"Mina.."

"I mean..It's not like there wasn't any previous history..Almost right?..I just want to know if you're up to continuing where we left off last time..We're a lot more mature now than high school..If you're up for it. I won't pressure you..Just thought I should ask."

"Paki-abot yung patis."

Awkward silang natawa pareho. Inabot naman ni Mina ang hinihingi ni Lisa. 

"If you need time to think about it..Ayos lang sakin." Sabi niya.

"May sagot ako sa tanong mo..Saglit lang..Papatisan ko lang tong mami ko."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sigurado kang oks lang na dito kita ibaba? Baka mapano ka. Samahan na kita maghintay."

"I'll be alright, Kai. Salamat."

"Sure ha? Sige. Una na ako. I'll see you tomorrow, yes? Just shoot me a text."

"Yes. I will. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, Jennie. Ikaw pa ba? Malakas ka sakin eh...Especially after tonight."

"Ewan ko sayo. Sige na. Bye."

Nakangiti siyang kinawayan ni Kai bago umalis. 

Umupo siya sa isang bench at inobserbahan lang ang view ng Manila Bay. 

Trenta minutos. 

Dumating si Lisa.

"Ui!"

"Ah. You're here."

"Nice nice."

"Asan na yung bitbit mo?"

"Iniwan ko sa kanila Mina. She raised some good points earlier. Tsaka nakakatamad magbuhat. Sagutin ko nalang gasolina ni Jisoo bukas. Daanan nalang natin bago umuwi."

"Ahhh."

Umupo sa tabi niya si Lisa. Balik nanaman siya sa paglingap sa paligid. Maya-maya ay nagsalita na ang kasama niya.

"Jennie?"

"Yep?"

"Ano yung kagabi? Di naman tayo pareho nakainom. And that never happens. Anong nangyari sayo?"

"Uhhh."

"Hmm..Ayaw kita pangunahan..Pero..I think it has something to do with that 'confession' sa Vigan..Did that somehow confuse you?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Jennie. Oras na para maging honest.

"Yes."

"Hmmm. I'm sorry, Jennie."

"No. No..Don't be. I was dumb. I made you do it...Pero..Ako ba talaga tinutukoy mo dun?"

Si Lisa naman ang bumuntong-hininga. 

"Yes."

"Ahhhh."

"But hey, no worries. Like I said..I wasn't hoping for anything. I really wasn't...uhh...I'm actually glad na at least nasabi ko yun sayo..kahit indirectly..Laking bawas sa dalahin."

"I've got something to tell you."

"Ako din actually."

"Ikaw na una."

"Uhh. Alright..Mina isn't exactly a childhood friend..Well..she is..pero I met her in High School..Uhhm..The best word to describe her is..Almost? Yeah. Almost...Things didn't work out in high school kasi..well..high school..atsaka we had to go to different places kaya we decided not to go for it..hindi ko din siya hinanap nung college kasi..I met you..and..ewan..iba."

"I figured there was something deeper in there. I guess I was right."

"Sorry I lied about that part."

"Ayos lang..Di ka naman obligated na i-disclose kung ano meron kayo..My turn?"

Tumango si Lisa.

"First..Sorry about last night."

"Ayos lang din yun..I mean..At least I experienced a kiss from you before we both close this part of our lives off."

"Ha?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I don't expect anything from you, Jennie. Matagal ko nang alam at matagal ko ng tanggap na you won't ever return what I feel. Ayos na ako dun. Di ako galit sayo for what happened kagabi..I actually feel sorry for it..You must have been so confused para umabot sa ganung point..Ayaw ko mangyari sayo yun..Kaya isasara ko na..Para di ka na mag-isip. I've resolved everything sa sarili ko when I 'confessed'..You were right. It did help. Salamat. Kasi nasabi ko na..And yun lang naman talaga gusto kong gawin..Hindi ka obligadong ibalik, Jennie. You never were. Kaya wag mo pilitin sarili mo. That's the last thing I want you to do."

"Wait. Teka lang.."

"Uhh. Isa pa nga pala..Mina and I..We talked earlier and..I explained everything to her..Kasi she asked if we could try again and..uhhh..I said not yet..I told her na ayaw ko siya gawing rebound..I've loved you for seven years, Jennie. Seven years..and ikaw lang talaga..Hindi madaling alisin yun..I told Mina that..And asked for time to give her a proper decision, which she gave me."

Suminghap si Jennie. 

"I know. Surprising right? Hopefully this should also help you..We're friends, Jennie. We always had been. Wala nang mababago dun. I'll say it again..Matagal ko ng tanggap. Don't force yourself..Kasi ganun yung nangyayari ngayon eh..You heard me confess..And I know inisip mo ng inisip..until you convinced yourself na you feel the same way just to avoid ruining the status quo..Don't..Lalo tayong masisira pag yun ang ginawa mo..It's best for both of us to stay friends for now. Trust me."

"What if it changes? What then?"

"It would only change if we let it."

"Lisa..I'm sorry."

Umiyak na si Jennie.

"Taena mehn. Wag ka umiyak. Nasa Manila Bay tayo. Nakakahiya ka."

"Putangina mo. Puta ka. Why does this feel like a break-up?"

"Ewan ko sayo. Bakit ka kasi nag-isip ng nag-isip?!"

"Masisisi mo ba ako?! I FELT that confession, Lisa. It was way too genuine for practice."

"It had to be..Yun na lang chance ko eh. So I went for it."

Sinapak siya ni Jennie. "Puta ka. Nakakainis..Binasted ko si Kai kanina..Putangina."

"I think..we both need this time..to move on...I have to move on from you..and you need to move on from being fixated on the idea that you have to reciprocate what I feel for you..If things change along the way..then..Great..If not..Edi hindi..Kausapin mo ulit si Kai. Nakakahiya sa tao. Ayoko maging pang-gulo. Kahit mej nakakabadtrip siya dahil naunahan niya ako..He treats you right..And he deserves a proper reason kung bakit mo siya iba-basted..Hindi yung dahil confused ka lang kasi narinig mong umamin sayo yung kaibigan mo."

"Bakit parang nagpapa-alam ka? Are you going to disappear somewhere para sa moving on agenda mo?"

"Yep..Kailangan, Jennie. I have to spend time to chill with myself muna..Para din di ka lalo maguluhan..Atsaka para fair din kay Mina kasi I have to think on my own kung ano isasagot ko sa kanya."

Sinapak-sapak na siya ng tuluyan. 

"No. Di pwede. Putangina mo. Bakit naman ganun?!"

"Walang mangyayari satin lahat if I don't do this, Jennie." 

Sinalo ni Lisa ang isang kamay ni Jennie na sumusuntok sa kanya, tapos ginamit para hilahin siya palapit. Niyakap siya ng mahigpit.

"Chill ayt? Isang buwan lang naman. I won't be too far away, and I'll stay in touch. Uuwi lang ako saglit sa probinsiya..Mabilis lang yung one month."

"Naiinis ako."

"Wag mo i-stress sarili mo, Jennie. Wala kang kasalanan. Isipin mo nalang masyado kang bottom para sakin."

"PUTANGINA MO."

Tumawa si Lisa. "Tara na. Umuwi na tayo. Inuuhog ka na diyan. Di na fabulous. Baka may makakita pa sayo."


	37. DI PALA OBVIOUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37.
> 
> Nauubusan na ako ng pang-title. Bakit required?
> 
> Enjoy, guys! We're gearing up for something big on the 40th. 
> 
> As usual, kausapin niyo lang ako pag trip niyo! Salamat sa pagbabasa!

Nagising si Seulgi na may kayakap. Ngingiti na sana siya kaso iba yung kulay ng buhok ng kayakap niya.

Bumitaw siya at tinulak palayo. Nahulog sa kama.

"PUTANGINA KA!"

"BAKIT MO AKO NIYAKAP!? KADIRI HA!"

Lumingap si Seulgi. Nadatnan si Irene na nakahiga sa kaliwa niya at tahimik na tumatawa.

"I don't know how we ended up here. Holy shit. I'm so sorry."

Tumayo si Wendy at nag-bow ng sampung beses. 

"Shet. Sorry Irene. Sorry."

Nag-stretch si Irene tapos bumangon nadin. "Ayos lang. Ayos na. Laughtrip naman kayo kagabi eh. Wish I took videos."

"I have a very bad feeling na nakakahiya kami." sabi ni Seulgi.

"You were alright. I love you."

"Love you too. Di nga?" 

"Oo nga. Feeling ko nagkalat kami ng matindi. Wala akong maalala. Shet." sabi ni Wendy.

"Ayos nga lang. You guys kept looking for Rosie and I. It was sweet. Di ko makuhang magalit na kayo ang nagyakap tapos third wheel ako eh. Lakas niyo kasi mang-taboy. I quote Seulgi, 'Ayaw namin magalit sila Irene tsaka Rosie samin.' Benta."

"Taena, Slug. Bawal na tayo mag-inom ulit ng whiskey."

"Di ko na talaga maalala paano kami nakarating dito. SHIT. Kasama pa pala sila Lulu tsaka Lala." sabi ni Seulgi nang makita niya ang dalawang pusa na mahimbing na natutulog sa ibabaw ng headboard ni Irene.

"Hayaan mo na, Snuggle. At least dito kayo napadpad."

"Sabagay." 

"Tara na. Kain na tayo. May masakit ba sa inyo?"

"Wala naman."

"Sakin din wala..Bukod sa pride ko..tsaka mahapdi yung mukha ko for some reason..ugh."

"May kalmot ka sa mukha mo, Seungwapo. Tsaka ayos nga lang. Wala ka namang ginawang masama. Bakit ka mahihiya?"

"Istorbo pa ako sa inyo eh."

"Oo. Istorbo ka. Atsaka dapat talaga mahiya ka. Niyakap mo ako mehn. WHY?!"

Hinataw ng unan ni Irene si Seulgi.

"Wag mo nga inaano yung bestfriend mo! Kung maka-asta ka akala mo hindi ka din sayang-saya sa yakapan niyo eh!" Saway niya.

Lumabas na si Irene ng kwarto. Nagising ang dalawang pusa at sumunod.

Nagtinginan ang mag best friend. 

"Don't say it, Wendy."

Ngumiti.

"I won't say it then." Pero nag whipping gesture. "WUHPSHHH"

"Putangina mo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh..may tanong ako." sabi ni Wendy.

Nasa dining table silang tatlo. Saktong kain lang ng nalutong breakfast ni Irene na noodles.

"Sup, boss Wen?"

"Uhh..bakit butas yung headboard mo?"

Lumabas ang isang noodle sa ilong ni Seulgi kasabay ng malakas na tawa ni Irene. 

"Tanungin mo bestfriend mo."

"Bakit butas yung headboard ng girlfriend mo?"

Bumulong si Seulgi.

"Ano kamo?"

"Nauntog si Irene."

"Grabe ha. Paano ka nauntog?" tanong ni Wendy sa tinutukoy ni Seulgi.

Lalong tumawa si Irene.

"Ano Snuggle? Sabihin ko ba?"

"Bahala ka."

Pinanuod lang sila ni Wendy. Maya-maya ay kumunot ang mukha.

"Teka..Oh. Gross! Seryoso ba?!"

"Shut the fuck up."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Una na ako. Salamat, Irene ha. Pasensya na sa istorbo."

"Ayos nga lang. Ang kulet."

"Nakakahiya kasi."

"Yaan mo na. Isa pang sorry mo ikukwento ko mga pinag-gagawa mo kay Chip."

"Luh, wala namang ganun. Sige na. Sige na. Una na ako."

Nginitian lang siya ni Irene.

"Di ka sasama, Slug?"

Hinagis lang ng dumadaan na si Seulgi ang susi ng condo niya sa bestfriend. 

"Dito na lang ako. Bahala ka na dun sa bahay. Iwan mo nalang yan sa usual na pinaglalagyan ng spare."

"Chilled out ah."

"Shempre. Goodluck sa buhay mo."

"Salamat, tsong. See you, Irene!"

Kumaway si Wendy at umalis na. 

Sinara ni Irene ang pinto at dumiretso sa yakap ni Seulgi na nag-iintay sa likod niya. Binitbit siya ulit papunta sa living room kung saan siya kinandong.

"Cute mo kagabi."

"Nakakatakot yang mga ganyang comment galing sayo eh. I feel like I did something stupid."

"Secret ko na kung ano na-witness ko..I love you though."

"Uhhh. Okay? I love you too?"

"Cute cute Gomdoriiiiiiii." Sabay kurot sa cheeks niya.

"Taena. Teka..Kinakabahan talaga ako."

"Bakit ka kakabahan? May tendency ka ba na gumawa ng di maganda pag lasing ka?"

"Not anymore..Ang sweet mo masyado."

"Grabe ka sakin. Ayaw mo nun?"

"Gusto..Kaso..Iba."

"Tangina mo naman. Di ba pwedeng na-appreciate ko lang na tayo na?"

Ngumiti si Seulgi.

"Luh. Kinilig ka noh?"

"Yep. Tayo na nga pala..Hmm..Happy three daysary, Bunbun..I've got nothing to do today..Let's celebrate..Wanna bang?"

"Ewan ko sayo...Game."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Parang ang unfair yata."

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Seulgi sa ibabaw niya. Busy nanaman sa pagpapa-ulan ng halik sa buong dibdib niya.

"Yep. Unfair."

"Ang alin?"

"Pansin ko lang ha, pinapagod mo ako ng matindi. Always. I'm not complaining..Pero it's been three days..I lost count of how many orgasms I've had..and yet..your count still remains at zero..I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose."

"Uhh."

"Yeah. Exactly. Uhh." Bumangon si Irene. "I offered to return the favor plenty of times..everytime we do it..pero you either straight up tell me not to worry about it..or you just start all over again and make me forget shit..What's up with you?"

"Uhh..Well..Ano kasi.."

"Tangina. Ano? Pleasure Top lang?"

"Is that what it's called?!"

"Parang tanga. Di nga?"

"Yes?"

"Luh. What the hell. I got lucky then..But this won't fly. Nope. I won't let it. Lika dito. Your turn."

"You really don't have to. I'm alright."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"Weh?"

"Oo nga."

"Di nga?"

"Yep."

"May tinatago ka."

"Wala."

"Arte. Virgin ka ba?"

Lumikot yung mata ni Seulgi.

"HALA PUTANGINA MO. SERYOSO BANG VIRGIN KA?!"

"Ingay. Sigaw mo pa. Di ka narinig ng buong Pilipinas."

"Holy shit. Holy shit." Tumatawa na si Irene.

"Tawa mo lang yan."

"Ohgod. I'm sorry. It's just..holy shit. Di obvious eh."

"Thanks."

"Thought you said you slept around?"

"Di pa pwedeng practice run lahat yun?"

"Goddamn. Okay. Sige. Bahala ka."

"Can I keep doing what I'm doing?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me to buy Yeri some food."

"Bakit?"

"Remember when she asked me kung nag-oofer akong magpagamit sayo way back nung unang team building?"

"Yep..Wasn't that when you said sayang yung ka-pogian ko kung di ko gagamitin?"

"Yup."

"Hmm. Ano meron?"

"I said no back then..Turns out kakainin ko din pala salita ko soooo. Lilibre ko nalang siya sa JolliJeep."

Tumawa sila pareho. 

"Cuddle time, Bunbun?"

"Sure..for realsies tho..Bakit ayaw mo? Kahit dati with the others."

"Not sure..Probably because I just wasn't comfortable going that far with anyone..and..well..being gay..I kinda managed to avoid it pretty well..Ikaw lang nakapansin to be honest."

"Do I get bonus points?"

"Can you feel your legs?"

"Nope."

"Exactly."

Sinampal siya sa balikat ni Irene. 

"You're being way too smug about this situation."

"Ayos nga lang naman kasi sakin talaga."

"I know..but..I want to make you feel good too."

Hinalikan siya ni Seulgi. Malalim. Matagal.

"I love you."

"Hmmmm. I love you too..Is this another thing I have to wait on?"

"I'm sorry."

"Nah. Don't be. It's not something I want to pressure you with..If you're not comfortable with it then you're not..If it's going to be like this forever ayos lang din..Basta sabihan mo ako if anything changes."

"Of course."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I've got something to ask of you."

"Sure, Gomdori. What's up?"

"Are you free next weekend?"

"Seems like it..Why?"

"Are you up for dropping by at my parents' place? Bi-monthly family dinner..Ate Jessica will be there..and..I suppose si Yeri if Saeron manages to drag her along..she said she'd try."

"Ooooooh. Meet the parentals huh?"

"Yep..If you're up for it."

"I'm game."

"For sure?"

"For sure. All in right?"

"All in."

"Ohshit."

"Hmm? Why? What's up?"

"Yeri will be there. Hindi yun hihindi kay Saeron..which means.."

"We gotta tell her about us."

"Yeh. Pakshet."


	38. USAPANG TROPA 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 38\. 
> 
> Featuring the answer to who won that bet among other things. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!
> 
> Talk to me as always please. I'm also @/IRGayShark on twitter where I mostly rant about how I write this.

"Sup, virgin." Bati ni Irene pagkakita niya kay Seulgi sa basement parking ng condo. 

"Are you going to hold that over my head now? Kala ko ba no pressure?"

"Natatawa lang ako sayo. But at the same time, super impressed."

"Sure you are..Sabay ka sakin or kanya-kanya tayo?"

"Kanya-kanya muna tayo..Throws off suspicion. Tinext ako ni Chip eh..Said the others have been snooping..I'm picking Joy, by the way..Next Wednesday."

"Looks like I'm going with Jisoo then..Next Friday. Kelan mo plano sabihan si Yeri?"

"Iniisip ko pa kung hahayaan ko nalang malaman niya sa dinner or sasabihin natin agad. Maingay kasi yung sira-ulong yun."

"Pwede naman sa dinner..And then let's just get Saeron to tell her to shut up."

"Ui. I like that idea. Game."

"Sige na, I'll see you sa office. Pag nauna ako sayo late ka na agad."

"Hala siya. Parang gago. It's 7:30? Nine pa yung shift ko?"

"Ewan ko sayo. Basta kaltas sahod pag nauna si boss."

"I don't care?"

Hinalikan siya ni Seulgi.

"Drive safe, love."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Humuhulas na pumasok si Irene sa loob ng office. Lumingon ang lahat.

"Anyare sayo?" tanong ni Joy.

"Andyan na ba si Boss?"

"Which one?" 

"Yung PANGET!"

"La naman tayong boss na panget. Ayos ka lang, Madam?" sabi ni Yeri.

Lumabas si Seulgi sa office niya. Nagtama ang mata nila. Tinuro ni Irene ang wall-clock. 8:57. 

"HINDI AKO LATE."

"Sure. Magtrabaho ka na. Goes for all of you."

Dumiretso si Seulgi sa pantry. 

Sumimangot lang si Irene at nagpunta na sa desk niya. Binuksan ang bottom drawer para itambak ang bag. May sulat nanaman. Pinulot niya at binuksan ng makumpirma na walang nakatingin. 

_"Missed your voice and your company while I was driving. The radio doesn't compare. I love you."_

Dumaan ang boss sa harap niya. May dalang dalawang mug. Pasimpleng inabot ang isa sa kanya. Hot chocolate.

"Tinitingin-tingin mo diyan? 9:01 na. Work started a minute ago. Get on it."

"Sorry..boss."

"Mhmm."

Pumasok na sa office si Seulgi. Nag-attempt nanaman na kindatan siya sa bintana. 

Ngumiti nalang siya ulit at nagtext. 

_"Ang cheesy mo..Love you too, Cutie bear."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Rosie!"

"Yeh, ate Joy?"

"Saan yung isa nating boss?"

"Malay ko dun."

"Bat di mo inaalam?"

"May buhay siyang sarili? I don't want to be THAT girlfriend."

"Client meeting, Rosie." Sagot ni Seulgi na dumaan lang papunta sa printer.

"Thanks, boss."

Tinanguan siya. 

"Ang hina mo naman, Chip. Di masama magtanong." sabi ni Yeri.

"I know that? Ayoko lang siyang sakalin. Wag nga kayong issue. We're doing great, thanks."

"Hala sige. Asarin niyo ulit yan. Try niyo lang." Saway ni Irene. "Staples."

"Sorry na." Bawi ni Joy.

"Don't worry about it..Meron sa stockroom, ate Irene."

Tinanguan siya. Bumalik na sa trabaho ang ibang kasamahan.

Tumingin si Jisoo kay Jennie.

"Huy. Ano problema mo?" Tanong niya.

"Wala."

"Anything to do with what happened kanina with Lisa?"

Dumaan kasi si Lisa sa opisina nila bandang alas-diyes. Dumiretso sa office ni Seulgi. Saglit lang ang tinagal bago lumabas at nagpaalam sa kanilang lahat na kailangan niya daw lumuwas sa probinsiya nila ng isang buwan. Wala ng binigay na ibang explanation.

"Nope."

"Sure ka?"

"Yeah, Jisoo. I'm alright."

"Walang papel." Reklamo ni Seulgi galing sa kinatatayuan sa harap ng printer nila.

"Fudge. Sorry boss. Nakalimutan ko i-refill kanina." Pag-amin ni Joy.

"Ayos lang. Meron pa naman siguro sa stockroom?"

"There should be. I checked kaninang umaga." sagot ni Yeri.

"Hmm. Alright. Give me a minute then."

Lumakad na si Seulgi papasok sa pantry. dire-diretso hanggang sa sulok kung nasaan ang pinto ng stockroom nila.

Di na siya pinansin ng tropa. Busy na sa trabaho. Ramdam na wala sa mood ang boss.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Bawal magtagal. Ano kailangan mo?"

Mataray na tanong ni Irene nang marinig na bumukas-sara ang pinto ng stockrrom. 

"Papel...sa buhay mo."

"Puta ka. Andito ako para sa staples. Ikakabit ko sa bibig mo. Bwiset."

Yumakap si Seulgi sa kanya.

"Hi, love."

"Umayos ka, boss. Wag dito."

"Wasn't gonna try anything. I just want a hug."

Humarap si Irene. Nginitian siya bago yumakap.

"Hello, Snuggle."

"Sup, Bunbun. Saan tayo tonight?"

"Saktong Netflix and chill lang ulit?"

"Mine?"

"Why not..I'll drop by after meeting up with Fany unnie yeah?"

"Alright. I'll see you then."

Saglit silang na-distract sa halikang naganap.

"Kakasabi ko lang bawal magtagal eh. Anak ng patola naman."

Tumawa si Seulgi.

"Abot mo na yung papel. Ito staples mo..See you later. I love you."

"Love you too. Una ako."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Guys? Can I talk to you about something?" Bungad ni Jennie sa mga kaibigan sa loob ng pantry. Lunch break.

Nagtanguan ang lahat. Haggard siyang umupo sa isang libreng pwesto. Nangalumbaba saglit.

"Careful, ate Jennie. Tatapon yung baon kong sabaw."

"When did you even find time to make that?!"

"Galing sa mom ni Wannie kahapon."

"Luh siya. May pa-meet the parents na pala si bakla." sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ewan ko sa inyo. You were saying something, ate Jennie?"

"Ahhh. Well..I got something to tell you guys."

Pumasok ang dalawang boss.

"Alis muna kayo mga boss. Usapang tropa." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Putangina mo??" Sigaw ng lahat.

"How about no, Yeri?" Banat ni Wendy.

"Alright. Alright. Sorry na. Wag niyo ako tanggalin. Parang awa. Lalabas pa yung Day 2..Kaka-submit ko lang ng order form."

"Para kang tanga." sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Anong parang boss? Matagal nang tanga yan." Comment ni Joy.

"Di ko alam kung bakit Ligaya pinangalan sayo ng nanay mo. Di naman ako lumiligaya pag nakikita kita."

"Madulas ka sana."

"Uhh. guys?" Tahimik na tanong ni Jennie. Nagtaas ng kamay para makakuha ng atensyon.

"Shet. Ano na? Nakalimutan na natin tong isang to. Sorry naman..Ano meron?" sabi ni Irene.

"May nalaman ako."

"Okay?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Di ko sure if you guys have an idea..Pero..Lisa told me she's in love with me."

"KELAN?" Biglang sigaw ni Joy.

"Saan?" Tanong naman ni Seulgi.

"Awow. Curious?"

"Shit. Sorry..Go on."

"Uhh. Kahapon..Sa Manila bay..Pero not really kahapon kasi umamin din siya nung nasa Vigan tayo..pero indirectly."

"Paanong indirectly?" tanong ni Jisoo. "Saan sa Vigan?"

"Sa homestay. Naalala niyo nung nag-inom tayo nung second night tapos pinuntahan ko siya? There."

"Ahh. Shet. Okay."

"Hmmm..tapos..uhhh..nung gabi ng Friday."

"Anong nangyari nung gabi ng Friday?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Sa bahay niyo?" tanong ni Wendy.

"Teka muna nga. Bakit parang sobrang invested kayo sa kwento?!"

"Ah. Wala. Minsan lang kasi makasagap ng chismis within the tropa." Sabi ni Irene.

"Pati sila boss?" 

"Aren't we all friends here? haha." Awkward na sabi ni Wendy. Tumatango-tango ang bestfriend niya sa tabi niya.

"Fine..We kissed nung Friday night."

"Hutaena." Sabi ni Wendy. Mukhang panalo pa yata.

"Uhhh..I initiated it..That's why dun ako natulog sa mga aso..I made a run for it when I realized what I did..Kakahiyang bumalik sa room."

Nagtinginan ang mga kasali sa pustahan. Tahimik na eye-contact conversation.

_"May pumusta ba kay Jennie?!?"_

"Tapos kahapon..Nagkita kami sa Manila Bay after ng mga lakad namin..That's where she confessed properly."

"Shet. So kayo na?!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Nope." Malungkot na sabi ni Jennie. "Sabi niya di naman daw siya nage-expect..Atsaka..Mina made a move last night. Sooo sabi ni Lisa aalis daw muna siya saglit. Magi-isip isip. Kasi daw kailangan namin pareho mag move-on sa ganap."

"Parang ewan." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Ayaw daw kasi niya na i-force ko yung sarili ko na ibalik yung nararamdaman niya. May point naman din..Baka nga na-confuse lang talaga ako sa pag-amin niya sakin."

"Ang labo niyo." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Psst. Nagkakamali ba si Krystal?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi.

"Not always. Pero oo..I mean..she did break up with me."

"Ang hangin talaga nakakairita."

Ngumiti lang si Seulgi.

"So ano kayo ngayon?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Wala. Friends. Business as usual."

"Kahit pagbalik niya?"

"Bakit hindi?"

"May mababago, Jennie." Sabi ni Irene.

"I know that. Pero ano pa nga ba. Maganda naman yung ganitong time diba? We can use it to think. Sabi ni Lisa may mababago lang naman pag hinayaan naming meron..and I love being friends with her. Bakit ko sisirain yun just because she said she said she has feelings for me? If I end up reciprocating it in the long run..Ewan. We'll see..Sana maayos na mairaos yung situation niya with Mina."

"Pweds..Bahala kayo. Ingat nalang I guess." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sooooo alin ang confession na counted?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Ewan..May ganun ba dapat? Yung kahapon siguro? Mas direct yun eh. Bakit mo gusto malaman?"

"Wala lang..Ano nga ulit date kahapon, Madam?"

"August 3. Baket?"

"Wala lang ulit. Pa high five ka naman diyan, boss Seulgi." Nakangiting sabi ni Joy.

Confused na sumunod si Seulgi.

"Wait. Wait. Hang on. You mentioned something about a kiss nung Friday. Bakit? Anong trigger nun?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"I'm actually not sure..Wala namang ginagawa si Lisa nun..I just felt like trying it I guess?"

"Hmmm."

"Okay. Ang weird na. Ano meron?"

Tumawa ang lahat. 

"Wala, Jennie. Yaan mo na. Basta kapag kailangan mo maglabas ng isipin andito lang kami. Wag mo sarilihin. Tsaka babalik din yun si Lalisa ng normal. Tiwala lang." Sabi ni Irene.

Tumayo si Joy at kinamayan si Jennie. 

"Salamat sa pagkukwento. Kahit medyo open ended..Nasiyahan naman ako."

"You're welcome?"

"I still think Friday should be counted." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Forget about it, Wannie." Saway ni Rosé.

"Ang weird niyo talaga." Sabi ni Jennie. "Anyway. Thank you for the talk. I needed to tell you guys. Balik na ako sa trabaho."

Umalis na si Jennie.

"PUTANGINA NIYO. PAY-UP BITCHES. I take card, bank transfers, and cold hard cash." sabi ni Joy.

Bumalik si Jennie. Walang nakapansin. "Naiwan ko baunan ko."

"Luh. Napakadaya. Di niyo ako sinali sa pustahan...Ano ba pinagpustahan niyo?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Kung kelan aamin si Lisa. Magbayad kayo mga tanga. Endo ha!"

"Ang daya! Bakit kasi di counted yung Friday?!" Reklamo ni Wendy. Tinawanan lang siya ni Rosé.

"Wala namang pumusta kay Jennie. Sayang. Dapat pala yun na lang ginora ko. May pag-asa naman pala si Kuto putek yan." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Naiinis ako. Specific din naman yung scenario ko. Napakalapit na eh. Panira lang tong si Yeri puta." sabi naman ni Irene.

"Dapat pala sinabi kong 50/50 ang hatian. Tsk." sabi ni Seulgi na kaka-realize lang ang panalo na parang hindi. 

"PINAGPUSTAHAN NIYO KAMI NI LALISA?!"


	39. EARLY WARNING SYSTEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuwing naglalabas ako ng update dinadasal ko na sana okay pa kayo sa mga nangyayari. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this. Usual after reading ritual yeah? Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thank you guys!

"I've got something important to talk to you about."

"Luh siya. Kakaupo ko lang teh?"

"그만해, 주현아."

"Ay Important nga. What's up?"

"Appa told me to tell you and Junmyeon..That we should all fly back to Korea ASAP. Which is basically tomorrow night. Don't worry though..I managed to con him into buying our tickets. First class."

"Bakit di niya rektang sinabi samin ni Suho yan?"

"Because he knows you both ignore his messages if you don't like what they say."

"Ay tru..Wala ba siyang sinabi kung bakit? I've got things to do here, unnie."

"He didn't say anything..But I think it has something to do with his retirement plans..He wants Junmyeon to be there specifically."

"Teka nga muna. Diba ikaw yung pinakamatanda?"

"Isn't Junmyeon a guy?"

"Bakit hindi nalang si Suho ang lumipad? Kapag kambal kailangan package deal pati sa ganun? Asan na ba kasi yung lalaking yun amp."

"Daming reklamo. I don't like this as much as you do..Reeks of outdated patriarchy. Ugh. Kaso we have to at least be there. What if he has some important shit to say?"

"Better at least be about some freakin' buried treasure he's hiding from us. I swear to god. I was supposed to meet Snuggle's parents this weekend."

"Cute nickname. There's other chances. If Seulgi dumps you when you tell her you can't go, sabihan mo ako. I can get Yuri to punch her in the face."

"No need for that I think? I'll just be hella guilty about going back on that plan..pweds ba ako nalang magpasapak kay Yuri unnie?"

"And have your pretty face ruined? Nope. Gusto mo ako nalang magsabi sa kanya?"

"Yoko nga. Baka himatayin pa yun pag ngumiti ka."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sooooo..Yeah..I have to be there..Kahit ayoko..and I'd much rather stay here."

"Pwede naman na wag ka na umalis..Tago nalang tayo dito."

"With meal breaks?"

"Yep. And CR breaks..and sleep breaks..and walking around the condo breaks..but otherwise we can cuddle like this the whole time..Forever even."

"Hmmmm. I love you."

"I love you too. G on that plan?"

"I want to be an irresponsible daughter SO BAD."

Humigpit ang yakap ni Seulgi sa kanya.

"You'll come back to me."

"That didn't sound like a question."

"I know you will."

"One week tops?"

"One week. Seven days..I'll be there on the 8th day to pick you up just in case."

"Midnight on the dot?"

"Of course."

"Love you, Bear."

"Love you too, Bun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nasa pantry ang barkada. Half-day lang si Irene. Lilipad na siya sa gabi.

"Anubayan. Sana all nakakapunta ng Korya kahit kelan nila trip." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"G ka ba ng pasabuy, Madam? Sagot ko na yung isang empty na maleta. Punuin mo nalang ng Red Velvet tsaka SNSD galing sa SMTown. Bahala ka na kung ano mahablot mo. Mamahalin kita ng tunay. Salamat!" Request ni Yeri.

"Hanggang kelan ka dun, ate Irene?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Teh, sabay mo naman ng skincare keme. thanks." Sabi naman ni Joy.

"Bilhan mo si Lisa ng something Blackpink. Sagot ko na." Sabi ni Jennie.

"One week siguro ako dun, Chip. May ipapabili ka ba? Ayos lang. Kapalan mo na mukha mo."

"Wala naman. Ayos na ako, ate." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé.

"Bakit si Rosie lang sinagot mo? Daya." 

"Ewan ko sayo, Yeri. Oo na. Support ko na yang Kpop mo."

Nag fist-pump ang kausap.

"Yung sayo Jennie? Sigurado kang si Lisa lang ipapasabay mo?"

"Wala akong maisip sakin eh. Message kita pag meron."

"G. Ikaw, Jisoo?" 

"Sabay ko nalang din kay Jennie pag may naisip ako."

"Orayt. Ligaya! Anong skincare keme?"

"Basta skincare G na."

"Specific tanga. Bilhan kaya kita ng footrub sa Innisfree? gaga ka ba?"

"Ay. Bahala ka na. Skincare sa mukha."

"Oks. Ikaw, boss Wan?"

"Wala naman. Get Rosie some snacks maybe?"

"Ayos. Di naman pala selfish. Sige. Kayang-kaya."

Lumingon sila lahat sa office ng isa pa nilang boss na di pa lumalabas.

"Pasukin mo, Madam. Baka may habilin." Nang-aasar na banat ni Jennie.

"At your own risk ha. Baka kainin ka nun." Biro ni Wendy with matching taas-baba ng kilay.

"Parang ang bastos nun." Bulong ni Rosé.

"Lah oo nga. Badtrip yan si boss Seulpogi kanina pa. Bakit kaya?" Comment ni Yeri. Ninakawan ng isang piraso ng longganisa si Rosé.

Sinuntok siya sa likod. Malakas ang kalabog.

"Pota. The Hulk lang?! Masakit yun ha!"

"Wala ka bang pambili ng pagkain?!?" Galit na reklamo ni Rosé.

"Gago ka Yerms. Patay ka diyan." Gatong ni Joy.

"Papalitan ko nalang. Gusto yatang mailuwa ko pa sa lakas ng suntok eh."

"Wag mong ginagalit yan, Yeri. Sabi ko sayo. Tama si Joy." Saway ni Irene.

Si Wendy naman ang dumukot sa plato ni Rosé. Nagtinginan ang lahat.

Pinanlisikan siya ng mata. Unti-unting binawi ang kamay. "Sorry."

Tumango.

"Luh. Under ka pa yata, boss Wan eh." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"I don't mind."

"Eeww. Corny asarin. Tanggap niya." 

"Kala ko pupuntahan mo si Slug?" Biglang tanong ni Wendy kay Irene.

"May sinabi ba akong ganun?"

"Yeh. Kanina." Sabat ni Jennie.

"Gago yata kayo. Wala naman."

"Sagasaan mo na yung bad mood. Feeling ko naman di magagalit sayo yun eh." Biglang sabi ni Joy.

"Pati ikaw?"

"Why not?"

"Fine. Wag niyo nalang pansinin pag may narinig kayong ingay sa loob. Basta pag di ako lumabas..kasalanan niyo."

"Oks. We'll remember you as one who fought so hard for their life." Sabi ni Jisoo with matching hawak sa dibdib at punas ng fake luha.

"Sana maging safe ka dun, Irene." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ingat, ate Irene. Fighting!"

"Playing dead usually works with bears." Bilin ni Wendy.

"Puta kayo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Pakaraming habilin ng mga tulig. Kamusta ka?" Bungad ni Irene.

"I miss you already."

"Kaya ka ba umiiwas maghapon?"

"Umiiwas? Di ah."

"Para kang tanga. Yan ka nanaman sa likod ng buhok mo. Maganda ba yung strands?"

"Yeh. Nagpakulay ako ng dark dark dark brown kaninang umaga."

"Talagang ganyan ka hanggang umalis ako?"

"I don't want to watch you go."

"Parang baby. Cute mo. Lika nga dito."

Tumayo si Seulgi mula sa upuan. Umikot sa desk at lumapit sa kanya. Pagkarating sa harap niya ay hinablot ang kamay at hinila papunta sa isang mahigpit na yakap.

"Kala ko ba G ka lang? One week nga diba?"

"I lied. This is the furthest you'll be away from me since the first time I kissed you. I don't like the feeling at all."

"Eeeeeeeeeh. Nakakainis ka letse. Ayoko nadin tuloy umalis."

Matagal silang tumayo sa gitna ng office. Saktong yakap lang. 

"Go.."

"Ha?"

"Go.."

"Oks. Tinataboy na ako. See you, Snuggle."

"Go..Lock the door. Couch. Now."

"Talaga ba? Nasa pantry sila hoy."

Hinalikan siya ni Seulgi. Di na niya napansin na naitaas na pala ang palda niya.

"Gotta be quiet then, Bun." Bago itinabi ang underwear niya at hinagod ang isang daliri. 

"FUCK!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Huy guys. Pinapatay na nga talaga yata si Madam dun sa loob. Narinig niyo yun?" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Yeh. May nagmura." Sang-ayon ni Jisoo.

Lumingon sila lahat sa bintana para tumingin sa pinang-galingan ng tunog.

May kumalabog ng malakas galing sa office ni Seulgi. Umalog ng slight ang pinto.

"Hoy gago. Naalog na yung door. Pasukin na natin? Nag full grizzly na yata si boss Seulgi." Sabi ni Yeri. Patayo na sa upuan.

Nagtinginan sila Wendy, Rosé, at Jennie.

Mabilis na hinablot ni Wendy ang phone para tawagan ang bestfriend. Tinapik siya ni Rosé. 

_ "Di mapapansin." _

May kumalabog ulit. Parang may nabasag.

"Oks. G na. Pasensya na sa bestfriend mo, boss Wendy. Laglagan na pag may murder scene sa loob ha." Sabi ni Jisoo. Tumayo at naglakad papunta sa office ni Seulgi. Kasunod sila Joy, at Yeri.

"We gotta do something." Panicked na bulong ni Wendy sa dalawang naiwan. 

"Like what?!" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Fake a fight." Sabi ni Jennie.

"What?"

Malapit na yung tatlo sa pinto.

"Fake a fight, Chip. Now."

Umikot si Rosé paharap kay Wendy at tinaas ang isang kamay.

"Oi. Ano yan?..Luh..SAGLIT LANG BABE!"

Sinapak si Wendy sa mukha.

Nag-flinch si Jennie kasabay ng pagbaligtad ng upuan ng boss niya.

"AHH PUTANGINA! ARAY!"

Mabilis na tumakbo pabalik ang tatlong target.

"Anyare?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Uhhhhhh..Kinain ni Wannie yung sine-save ko na pastillas? Yes. Bakit mo kinain yung pastillas?!" 

Tumayo si Wendy. 

"Owww. Fuck. Anong pastillas?" 

Sinapak siya ulit.

"TEKA MUNA KASI!"

Pasimpleng lumabas si Jennie. Dali-daling nagpunta sa office ni Seulgi at kumatok. Sumilip siya sa pantry. Wala paring nakakapansin sa pagkawala niya bilang lahat ay nakatingin sa naliligo sa sampal na si Wendy at sa sumisigaw tungkol sa non-existent pastillas na si Rosé.

Maya-maya ay bumukas ng slight ang pinto. Sumilip si Seulgi.

"Yes?"

"Could you guys keep it down? They were about to drop in on you two kanina."

"Salamat, Jennie." Sabi ng boses ni Irene mula sa loob. 

"You're welcome, horndogs."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakatanggap sila Rosé at Jennie ng email mula sa boss kinabukasan. Nadagdag na sa job description nila ang mga katagang 'early warning system' kasama ang limang daan na bonus. May naka-attach din na thank you card.


	40. LDR HITS 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40\. 
> 
> Featuring Bunbun and Snuggle attempting Skype, and Kpop stan Seulgi. 
> 
> Have fun, guys! 
> 
> Sana matuwa kayo sa susunod na hakbang ng SR. 
> 
> Kausapin niyo ako ulit after niyo basahin as usual! Salamaaaaaat!

**DAY ONE**

Excited na binuksan ni Seulgi ang skype. Bumungad si Irene na nakahiga sa bed at may maliit na ngiti sa mukha nang makita siya.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Could use my Snuggle bear right now..Bed's way too big for one person."

"I miss you too."

Nagtitigan lang sila. Masaya na kahit paano ay nakaimbento ng video calls.

"Kamusta sa office?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Rosie made a show of apologizing to Wendy kanina. Apparently di pala kinain ni Wannie yung pastillas niya. She 'found' them inside her drawer."

"That's still so funny. I can't believe your bestfriend actually got beaten up as a diversion tactic."

"I know. She's been giving me shit about it since last night. Had to shoulder a year's worth of baking supplies just to make it up to her."

Saglit silang natahimik bago nagsalita ng sabay. 

"Worth it."

Sumimangot si Seulgi. "That would have been fifty times more fun if I could highfive you."

"I know..Wala pa tayong isang buwan LDR na agad. Tsk."

"One week lang naman diba? We can do this."

"Of course we can. Kick LDR in the ass, Bunbun and Snuggle style."

Ngumiti na ulit si Seulgi. "I love you."

"Love you too, Bear."

"Got any plans tomorrow?" 

Gumulong si Irene sa bed. Nagka-saglit na motion sickness si Seulgi.

"Appa wants all three of us to sit in bright and early on a meeting with shareholders and shit..Could last a whole fucking day too. Ugh."

"Sounds boring..but necessary. Any idea why?"

"Fany unnie thinks it's coz of some retirement plan of his. Suho's next in line if we're going down the sexist agenda."

Naglalakad na si Irene. Ipinatong saglit ang phone at nang makabalik ay may dala nang isang basong tubig.

"Hmm. Why do you and ate Tiffany have to be there then?"

"Because Appa is sure Suho would hate that responsibility..He wants the two older ones to be there to help him convince the kid."

"Would you do it?"

Uminom si Irene. Saglit na natahimik bago nagsalita ulit. "We love our dad. He's a pretty great guy. But we can't deny he's stuck in his old Korean way of thinking..Can't blame him for it either since that's how he was raised..But..Fany unnie and I resolved not to push maknae into anything he doesn't want."

"What are you gonna do if your Dad drops being all patriarchal and turns it into either of you?"

Bumalik si Irene sa kwarto at bumulagta ulit sa bed. "Fany unnie is still eldest. I'm pretty sure I'll be alright. She's the only one who can give my Dad shit and not be terrified of the consequences too. Kayang-kaya niya yun baligtarin for all of us kung sakali."

Si Seulgi naman ang nag-ayos ng pwesto sa kama. "You're making me have a bad feeling about all this. I don't know how rich-ass Korean chaebols think apart from what I've seen in K-dramas."

"Same."

"What the fuck was all that just now then?"

"I'm only going by how I know Appa thinks. Other than that..Ewan na. I'll find out tomorrow though. I'll tell you all about it."

"Please. I gotta make a contingency plan just in case he decides to marry you off or some shit like what happened to him."

"I'd fucking summon Satan out of hell if he attempts that. Don't worry too much."

"Akin ka lang."

"Ay. Ang possessive. Nakaka-turn on ha. Wag ganyan."

"I really do miss you." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Seulgi pagkatapos ng sandaling tahimik na tinititigan lang siya.

"I know, Bear. I miss you too..Matulog ka na. Maaga ka pa bukas. Wala kang dedemonyohin eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**DAY TWO**

"Madaaaaaaaam!"

"Yes, Yeri?"

"Di mo ba talaga ikukwento samin kung bakit kayo nag-away ni boss Seulgi bago ka umalis?"

"Hindi kami nag-away."

"Eh bakit ang ingay?" Singit ni Joy. 

Saglit na naalog ang camera. Nang maayos ay kita na sila Jisoo, Yeri, at Joy na nakatambay sa pantry ng office at kanya-kanya ng kaway.

Ngumiti siya. Nakakamiss din pala ang tropang Itim na Bulbol.

"Sup bitches." Bati niya. "Asan yung dalawa?"

"Naglunch out ang Wensé. Naki third wheel si junior mo." Sagot ni Yeri.

"Magkwento ka na Madam!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

Saktong pumasok sa pantry si Seulgi. Walang nakapansin bukod kay Irene.

"Wala akong ikukwento. Nadapa lang si boss Seulgi kaya kumalabog."

Kumunot ang noo ng tinutukoy.

"Tapos nadulas siya ulit kasi tanga siya. Nabasag niya yung baso sa desk. Ayos na kayo?"

"Talaga ba?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Oo nga."

"Fine. Nabilhan mo na ako ng skin care keme?"

"Di pa. Baka sa last day ko na gawin lahat ng habilin niyo."

Mabilis na naglakad si Seulgi palapit sa table. "Madami bang inuman where you are?" Sabi niya. Tumalon ang lahat. 

"Pota naman boss. Walang gulatan!" Reklamo ni Yeri.

"Sorry not sorry. Magreply ka daw kay Saeron."

Mabilis na dumukot ng cellphone niya si Yeri. Halatang nag-panic. Walang text.

"Manloloko amputspa. Nubayan boss. Katakot ka eh."

Nagtanong ulit si Seulgi.

"Irene. Madami bang inuman where you are?"

"Yes. Bakit?"

"I hate soju..But Red Velvet's leader endorses Chamisul, yes?"

"I see her everywhere, yes. Ano meron?"

"Baka kaya mo akong uwian ng standee. Parang trip ko ilagay sa kwarto ko eh. Mmmmmmm." Sabi ni Seulgi with matching manyak na ngiti.

"Tangina mo?"

"Bawal ba? Kahit poster nalang. I'll stick it to my ceiling para maganda gising sa umaga."

"Ay bet. Ako din Madam." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Ginawa niyo pa akong magnanakaw mga hayop. Also, cheater ka boss."

"Gusto ko lang naman makita bias ko araw-araw. Bawal ba?"

"Bawal daw."

Kinalabit ni Seulgi si Yeri.

"Sabay ako ng merch sayo ha. Tapos pag nakakuha ka ng PC nung leader nila trade tayo. Lagay ko lang sa wallet ko. Shet. Ang ganda. Nice."

"Itong si boss di sinasabi agad na ganyang level ng Kpop stan ka din pala. Game ako diyan. Baka may iba ka pang ite-trade."

"Pag-usapan natin yan mamaya."

"Ops teka lang. Ano yung sabi ni Madam na cheater ka daw, boss?" Biglang tanong ni Jisoo.

"Ewan ko diyan."

"Nakooooo. Feeling ko badtrip na talaga sayo jowa mo." Sabi ni Irene.

Tumawa si Seulgi.

"I think I'll be alright. Nasa Korea din yun eh."

"Lah. Sino ba jowa mo?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Yung leader ng Red Velvet." Mapang-asar na sagot ni Seulgi.

Tumawa si Yeri. "Shet. Edi apakaswerte nga naman pala. Sana all."

"Puta ka, boss." May nag-Korean. Lumingon si Irene sa likod niya. "Shet. Bye na guys. Hinahanap na ako ng tatay ko. Skype ko nalang kayo ulit bukas."

"Ay corny. Sige na. Bye Madam! Ingat!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakasimangot na bumungad si Irene sa screen.

"Wag mo ko kausapin."

"Selos ka na niyan?"

"Oo. Tangina mo."

"Hey, look at what Yeri gave me earlier." Sabi ni Seulgi. Dumukot saglit sa gilid ng kama. Pagbalik ay hawak na ang wallet. Pinakita. May photocard na. Latest pa.

"Selfie style oyeah. Parang bigay lang sakin ng jowa ko. Ackkk. Not gonna lie, kinilig ako nung nagbayad ako sa gasolinahan kanina."

"Ewan ko sayo. Edi ikaw na."

Matagal na tumawa si Seulgi. Hinayaan niya lang. Nang mahimasmasan ay kinausap na siya ulit.

"Ikaw lang naman mahal ko eh. Side chick ko lang yung si Leader Bae."

"Wag mo kong ginaganyan. Irita talaga ako sayo. Legit." Umirap siya.

"Sus. Di nga?"

"Oo." Nilingon niya ang camera. Naka-pout na si Seulgi.

"Fine. Tatanggalin ko na sa wallet ko. Para di ka na magalit."

"Bwiset ka."

"Yieeeee. Kikiligin na yan."

"Para kang gago."

"I love you, Bunbun."

Inirapan niya ulit.

"Psst. Sabi ko I love you."

"I love you too kahit tanga ka."

"Diyan tayo nagugulo eh. Buti pa si Leader Bae di ako tinatawag na tanga...Shet. Kinikilig talaga ako."

"Bakit ka ganyaaaaaaaaaaaaaan."

"Orayt orayt. Awat na. Love you."

"I hate you too."

"Anyare sa meeting niyo kanina?"

"Galing mo mag change ng subject. Hayop."

"Magkwento ka na. Kausapin ko nalang yung photocard ko sige ka."

"Lintek lang ang walang ganti, boss."

"Bring it."

Sumimangot si Irene. 

"Pakahirap mo kausap."

"Magkwento ka na kasi."

"Wala naman nangyari kanina." Sabi ni Irene matapos ang ilang saglit na nakangiti lang sa kanya ang girlfriend. Kakalambot din ng puso yung itsurahan.  _ Tsk. _

"Apparently meetings like that last for days bago may maayos na resolution."

"Walang napag-usapang important?"

"Ewan. Nakatulog kami ni Suho ng dilat eh. Si Fany unnie lang nakinig."

"As expected of you."

"I know right?"

Tinitigan lang siya ulit ni Seulgi. "Miss na kita."

"Miss na din kitang walanghiya ka."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**DAY THREE**

"Anything good today?"

"Wala eh. Same shit."

"Labo naman. Baka ilag yung ibang shareholders kasi andun kayo?"

"Maybe."

"Try mo sabihan si ate Tiffany na sabihin sa Dad niyo na wag muna kayo sumama bukas. Baka sakaling may bagong masagap."

"Pwede din. Magandang idea yan. I could use the time to buy Yeri's stuff."

"Sabay mo din yung sakin?"

"Manigas ka."

"Pakadaya amp. Dali na. Andyan ka na eh."

"Akala ko dati si Yeri na yung pinaka-sira ulong Kpop stan na nakilala ko..Tangina. Pati pala girlfriend ko. Sana di ka nalang nagladlad."

"Di ako nakigulo nung Day 1 kasi busy ako sayo. Pero may time na ako ngayon tsaka maayos naman pala kausap si Yeri pag Red Velvet so there. Yassssss we going Umpah Umpah oyeah."

"I regret wanting to meet actual Seulgi. I really do. Iniinis niya buong pagkatao ko. Balik ka nalang sa boss mode mo utang na loob."

"Seryoso ba yan?" 

"Shempre joke lang. Mahal kita."

"Mahal din kita. G ka makipag-asaran lang sakin forever?"

"Why the fuck not, Snuggle. Why the fuck not."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**DAY FOUR**

**"** It's been days. Still nothing?"

"Di ko na alam pinaguusapan nila to be honest..Like..I know I can speak Korean and all that..Pero I forget around them. Too much business shit. I think they were talking about drugs at some point..I don't know..How do you and Wendy manage corporate talk? Jesus Christ."

"I talk to my Dad about it. I'd be fucked without that guy. Wendy is Wendy."

"Makes sense. Ayos lang kayo sa office? Kamusta yung dinner nga pala?"

"Gotta check up on your kids huh?"

"I worry. They tend to cause trouble. Lalo na si Yeri."

"Sakto lang naman sa office. Usual. Nothing to worry about kasi takot padin sila sakin..Yeri was pretty alright kanina sa dinner. Saeron kept her in check. Although nakabasag siya ng isang display ni Mom."

"Tangina talaga nung batang yun. Bakit daw?"

"Nginitian daw siya ni Saeron nung paakyat sila ng hagdan..So nahulog siya. Right into Mom's vase."

"Please tell me she got kicked out after that."

"Nope. Parents thought it was sweet for some reason. Ewan ko ba. Botong-boto sila eh. Said she makes them laugh."

"I'm beginning to think your parents are fun to be around."

"They are. I got my sense of humor from them."

"Meron ka pala nun?"

"Just you wait, Bunbun. Just wait. I don't want to overwhelm you yet but I'm actually a crackhead if I want to be. Kpop stan Seulgi is just the beginning."

"Kalma lang ha. Patay ka pag nawalan ng respeto sayo yung tropa. Besides, I like how ako lang pinapakitaan mo kahit nakakabadtrip minsan."

"We'll get to the others."

"Good. Looking forward to how you do it."

"Ah! May sasabihin nga pala ako sayo."

"Anmeron?"

"Wendy's crashing here for the next couple of days. Some dumbass one floor above her busted a pipe so her ceiling's messed up. Dito nalang daw muna siya while it gets sorted."

"Ang malas naman yata nung bestfriend mo lately?"

"I told her it's probs coz she must have accidentally messed with some bad juju when we last went out."

"Ano ba ginawa niyo?"

"Tumambay lang sa dati naming tinatambayan nung college..Fort Santiago..Weird place. Baka may natapakan siya or some shit."

"Serious business."

"I know..Sabi ko sa kanya pakinggan niya lang yung Rookie ten hours a day baka malinis yung kaluluwa niya."

"Pakagago amputa. Naniwala naman ba?"

"Maybe. I caught her mouthing the lyrics to herself kanina eh."

"Sira-ulo ka" Natatawang sabi ni Irene.

"Told ya."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**DAY FIVE**

"You know what I miss?"

"What?"

"Orgasms. You've spoiled me, so now I kinda miss them."

"I'll set up shop again pagbalik mo."

"Sure yan ha."

"Yep. Favorite customer ka na eh."

"I better be the only fucking customer your shop has or I swear to god, Seulgi."

"Luh siya. Ikaw lang..and Leader Bae..Ackkk. Shet."

"Pota."

"Joke lang. Love youuuuuu."

"Ulul. Magsama kayo ng bias mo. Sana maging masaya kayo."

"Aba aba aba. Fine. Itatabi ko siya sa pagtulog ko."

"Gora. Aahasin ko nalang yung main dancer nila. Cute din yun. Pweds na."

Sumimangot si Seulgi.

"Ano? Na-realize mong mas malapit ako sa Red Velvet ngayon noh?"

"Oi. Teka lang naman. Joke lang kasi diba?"

"Deh. Wala nang balikan. Di pwedeng ikaw lang ang may bias. Napagusapan natin yan dati diba?"

"Huy..ang pikon. Selos na selos?"

Tumalikod na si Irene. Nagpipindot sa cellphone. "Teka. Baka may event sila habang nandito ako. Mai-check nga. Baka sakaling maka-score. Magpapaka-fansite nim nalang ako para makalapit."

"Teka. Teka lang. Huy. Sorry na."

"Nahhh. Bahala ka diyan. Great time to use my connections." 

Lumingon siya sa camera para asarin lalo si Seulgi. "HOY. GAGS. UMIIYAK KA BA?!"

"Sorry na kasi." Sumisinghot na sagot ng kausap. "I don't wanna lose you to some Kpop idol."

"I get you. Sa ganda kong to I might actually have a shot at it."

Lalong umiyak si Seulgi.

"Hala siya. Ang cute mo letse. I'm going to take screenshots of this. Blackmail material."

"Umuwi ka na ditoooooooo!"

"Para kang tanga. Ilang araw palang nakakalipas. Ang clingy mo ha. May photocard ka naman. Diyan ka na muna. Makiki-Kpop nadin ako."

Umalis si Seulgi sa kinauupuan. Pagbalik ay dala na ulit ang wallet. Binuksan at tinanggal ang photocard sa loob tapos finrisbee palayo. 

"Yoko na. I quit Kpop. Basta balik ka lang dito. Yawquonah sa kanila. Magba-blindfold ako around other girls even. Please don't leave me. Joke lang ang lahat. Ikaw lang talaga mahal ko. Forever. Pramis."

"Para kang bata. Oo na. Sige na. Balik mo na yang photocard mo. Alam kong pupulutin mo din yan mamaya anyway."

"Ayaw."

"Ewan ko sayo. Tae ka. Lakas mong magsimula di mo naman pala kaya pag pinatulan."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What are you up to tonight?" 

Ayos na sila ulit. Kakatapos lang mag dinner break. Nilabas ni Seulgi ang laptop na may skype habang kumakain. Baka daw gutom lang sila pareho kaya nagkapikunan sabi ni Wendy na nakasabay nilang mag-hapunan.

"Wala naman. Tamang tambay lang..Wanna bang? Make-up 'sex' amirite?"

"On video? No thanks."

"Are you that much of a virgin na pati pag masturbate di mo pa na-try?"

"Grabe ka sakin. Di naman. It's just..cameras dude."

"I won't record it if that's what you're worried about."

"Weird padin."

"Bahala ka diyan. I'm going for it."

"Huy gago. Seryoso ba?"

Naghubad si Irene ng t-shirt. Walang suot sa loob. Insta-pawis si Seulgi.

"Hoooooly fuuuuuuck."

Lumapit sa camera at ngumiti ng mapang-asar.

"Still no?"

"Uhhhhh." Unti-unti nang nagso-short circuit ang utak ni Seulgi.

Sinunod ni Irene na hubarin ang pantalon. Hinawakan ang sariling boobs at pinaglaruan. Umungol.

Sinapak ni Seulgi ang katabing unan. "Irene. Fuck. Tangina namaaaaaaan."

"I've got a feeling titiklop ka na in a bit." Bago unti-unting hinubad ang natirang pananamit.

"OKAY. Fuck it. Fine. If that's how you want to play it."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Malapit na sila pareho. Tamang eye-contact lang. Konti nalang.

Bumukas ang pinto. "Hoy, Slug! Nakita mo ba yung---" Sakto na si Seulgi.

"AHHHHHHHH!! MY EYES!!"

Bumalikwas siya. Nahulog sa kama. Nagsimula ng tumawa ang nasa kabilang side ng usapan.

"USO KUMATOK PUTANGINA MO!!!!"

Nagwawala na si Wendy. "SINONG DIYOS BA NA-OFFEND KO PARA MALASIN NG GANITO!?!"

Binato ni Seulgi ng unan ang bestfriend.

"LUMABAS KA NA UTANG NA LOOB!!!!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tumatawa padin si Irene pagbalik ni Seulgi mula sa pagtulak sa bestfriend niya palabas ng pinto. ("ANG LIBOG MO! PUTA KA, SEULGI! I'M GONNA HAVE TO BLEACH MY BRAIN!!!")

"Daebak funny amputa. Bakit di mo ni-lock yung pinto?!"

"Sanay akong mag-isa lang sa bahay. Holy shit." Umiiling na umupo si Seulgi sa bed. "Patay na tuloy yung mood."

"Fucking damn right patay na yung mood, pero at least natawa padin ako. Di na talo."

"Glad to know you're getting a good laugh out of my embarassment." Nag face-palm si Seulgi. "Anong mukha ihaharap ko sa bestfriend ko ngayon?!"

"Whatever face you have except for what she saw kanina."

"Ikaw may kasalanan nito eh."

"Ikaw di nag-lock tapos ako sisisihin mo?" Pang-aasar ni Irene. "Bahala ka diyan. Your bestfriend saw you orgasm. I can just imagine how awkward your entire friendship is going to be from now on."

\-------------------------------------------------------

**DAY SIX**

"I can't stay long..Dinner with the entire board..Can I call you later?"

"Booo."

"I know..I love you."

"I love you too, Bun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You look like hell."

"Thanks. I feel like it too."

"What happened?"

"Got asked if I was married yet kanina."

"At dinner?"

"Yup."

"Tapos?"

"I was about to answer kaso some crusty, old, shareholder guy offered his 50 year old son up."

"Shit. Okay?"

"So I said I was."

"Sorry, what?"

"I said I'm actually secretly married."

"What the fuck, Bunbun."

"What the hell was I supposed to say? Appa looked like he was seriously considering it too. Ugh."

"Ikaw lang tinanong? Paano si ate Tiffany? si Suho?"

"Fany unnie got actually married years ago. She's alright. Naunahan ako sa excuse ni bunso eh. He said he's engaged and shit. Letse. So there."

"You could have still said you have a girlfriend..or someone..Di ba pwedeng pareho kayo ng excuse ng kambal mo?!"

Kumurap-kurap si Irene. Halatang nag lightbulb moment. "Huh. Oo nga noh? Kaso too late to take it back now." 

"Sino ipapakita mong asawa pag hinanap!?"

"Naghanap na actually. Appa said he wants me to bring them to the next family dinner."

"Please tell me it won't be that Sehun guy kasi I will legit get really really pissed."

"Tanga ka. Sino pa ba dadalhin ko? Edi ikaw..although Sehun would probably be there too. Did I tell you about that? Bro actually took my advice and moved on to the better twin. Patola din pala si Suho akalain mo yun?"

"Ohmygod..You're nuts. What the fuck am I gonna do with you?"

"Ask your bestfriend to run the office for a bit tapos sunod ka dito. Sagot ko na ticket mo."


	41. SAAN NAKARATING YUNG TANSAN?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 41\. 
> 
> ngl kinilig ako ng matindi dito..or baka naman kasi nakarami lang ako ng kape habang nagsusulat?
> 
> Ewan. Napa sana-all nalang ako sa kanila Bunbun and Snuggle. Litsi.
> 
> Sana kayo din kiligin ng slight. 
> 
> G na. Your comments are much appreciated! Labyu guys!

"This is stupid." Bungad ni Seulgi pagkakita niya kay Irene sa arrivals ng Incheon.

"Nice to see you too, Snuggle."

"Krystal would slap both of us if she finds out what we're up to. That's how stupid this is."

Nag-pout na si Irene. "You could have said no."

"Just calling it as it is..and I wasn't gonna let you hang with no backup."

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi nang makita na sumimangot ang kausap. Hinila niya papunta sa likod ng isang column na malapit sa pader.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hinawakan siya ni Seulgi sa magkabilang pisngi at hinalikan. Iniwan lang na magkadikit ang noo nila.

"This whole plan is dumb. We're screwed..But it's also going to be so fucking fun and I'm glad I'm fake married to you. Smile yeah?"

Sumunod sa request si Irene.

"I'm glad I'm fake married to you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell did you park your car, Bunbun? Kanina pa tayo naglalakad. I feel like nalibot na natin lahat ng parking sa buong airport."

"It's Appa's car..I forgot the plates and where I parked it. Was waiting for you to notice."

"I have a very very strong feeling this whole thing is going to blow up in our faces."

"I know right? Simula palang may pangitain na agad. You think I should try pressing the unlock button and see which car lights up?"

"I don't know. I'll take anything at this point. Go for it."

Pinindot ni Irene. Umilaw ang isang sasakyan sa kaliwa nila.

"Holy shit it actually worked. Is that FINALLY it?"

May sumakay na lalaki.

"Guess not. Kamukha though."

"Putangina namaaaaaaaaaaaaaan."

"Oks oks. Sorry. Game na talaga. Hang on. Lemme call Appa's driver and just ask him to pick us up."

"BAKIT DI MO GINAWA YUN KANINA?!"

"Luh siya. Ang highblood mo. Kanina ka pa nagta-tantrums ha. Kalma lang tayo. Asan na yung Snuggle bear ko?"

"Stuck sa eroplano."

"Apat na oras lang. Grabe ka. Jetlagged agad?"

"I came from work."

"Bakit kasi pumasok ka pa?"

"Tawagan mo na yung driver mo please."

"Galit ka na niyan?"

"Nope. Just trying to figure out why exactly I'm so in love with you."

Tumawa si Irene. 

"Love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Di ba magagalit Dad mo if I stay with you?"

"Asawa kita diba?"

"I keep forgetting that."

"Meh."

"Sorry."

"Deh. Ayos lang. I'm not staying at the family home anyway. I've got my own flat."

"Cool. Matatabihan kita ng walang problema."

"I know right? Super pagod ka ba?"

"Nope. Kaya naman."

Magsasalita palang si Irene ay binara na siya agad ni Seulgi.

"I'll take care of you if the moment calls for it."

"I was gonna ask if gusto mong tumambay muna somewhere for dinner pero oks nadin yung sinabi mo..Sure ka?"

"Yup. Always. Won't ever be tired of it. I'm good for dinner."

"Pota. Ang swerte ko sa napakaraming bagay. Thank you lord."

"Ohshit. Saglit lang. Nagegets ba ni kuya driver pinagsasasabi natin? Baka isumbong tayo niyan."

"Nope. Ayos lang yan. Salamat, kuya!"

Confused na tumingin sa kanila ang tinapik ni Irene na driver.

"?"

"Told ya."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Nice place." Sabi ni Seulgi pagkapasok nila sa apartment. Hinagis lang ni Irene ang susi papunta sa isang bowl na nakapatong sa counter sa tabi ng pintuan. 

"I know. Appa gave it to me when I turned 21."

Naghubad si Seulgi ng sapatos at maingat na nilagay sa shoe rack.

"Sana all nireregaluhan ng condo..Sa South Korea. Sa Gangnam."

"Wala na kami mapaglagyan ng pera..Tambak mo nalang yung shit mo kahit saan."

"Ang yabang amputa. Edi wow. Do you want me to sing and dance Gangnam Style? What the fuck was the point of that flex." Sabi ni Seulgi habang ginugulong ang maleta papunta sa tabi ng sofa sa living room.

Tinawanan siya ni Irene na naglalakad naman papunta sa kusina.

"Ang pikon mo kahit kelan..I've got alcohol. Trip mo uminom?"

"Why not. What do you have exactly?"

Sumilip si Irene sa loob ng ref niya. "Beer?"

"Yes. Tamang chillnuman."

"Daebak. Tara sa balcony."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakakatig dalawang beer na sila just catching up sa mga hindi napag-usapan through skype. 

"So what exactly is the plan by the way?" Biglang tanong ni Seulgi habang binubuksan ang pangatlo nila.

"Attend the family dinner, act like we usually do. Done."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy. I really don't."

"It's not like we're faking a relationship too. Ayos lang yan."

"You're not even going to attempt to prep me for your parent's questions and shit?"

"Nope. Tinatamad ako..and I have a feeling you'd be good at improv. Isipin mo nalang lead ka ng K-drama. I'll take care of subtitles if you need them"

"I'll be honest with you..This isn't how I imagined the situation would be when I meet your parents."

"Me neither. I was hoping you wouldn't have to."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all."

"You'll be alright. We're already 'married'. What the fuck can they do?"

"I suppose." Lumingap si Seulgi. "Teka muna. I forgot something. Diyan ka lang ha."

Tumakbo pabalik sa loob. Pinanuod siya ni Irene na may dinukot galing sa maleta at naglakad pabalik.

"What's up, Bear?"

Tinignan lang siya. Tapos lumuhod. 

"Hoy. Ano yang paluhod mo na yan? I'd love it but I can't let you go down on me in my balcony. Baka may makakitang kapitbahay."

"Shut up for a minute. I gotta do this." Hinawakan siya sa tuhod.

"Hoy hoy hoy hoy hoy hoy. Wag kang bastos. Public indecency is frowned upon where we are."

Exasperated na tumayo ulit si Seulgi at hinalikan siya.

"Shut up." 

"Shutting up."

Hinila ni Seulgi ang upuan at umupo sa harap niya.

"Look, we have to have a story if they ask for shit like how we got engaged and stuff."

"We can make something up?"

"Yeah. We can. Was planning to talk to you about that before we meet with your parents."

Inubos ni Seulgi ang bagong bukas na beer, at hinawakan ang kamay ni Irene. Huminga ng malalim para makahugot ng lakas ng loob.

"I made you wait on my feelings before..and I don't want to do that anymore, so I want you to know right now that I'm up for turning this whole thing into something real someday. With you."

Kumalas sa pagkakahawak ng kamay si Irene at pinukol yung isang tansan na nakakalat sa lamesa palabas ng balcony.

"KINIKILIG AKO PUTANGINA MO."

"Saglit lang kasi. Para kang ewan. Di pa ako tapos."

"May kadugtong pa pala shet. Wait lang. Yung puso ko." Hinablot ni Irene ang bote niya at tinungga nadin ng one shot.

"Hey. Listen."

Tumingin si Irene kay Seulgi. Seryoso na yung mukha ng kausap. Dahan-dahan siyang tumango.

"I love you." Sabi nito. Sasagutin nadin niya kaso nagtaas ng isang kamay para pigilan siya.

"I love you." Ulit nito. "I really do. You make things so amazing and I want to legit marry you..It's not ideal..and it's a dumb plan..but I've made up my mind to treat this whole thing as a practice run for when we do actually get to be married..because I'm so stupidly in love with you that I seriously cannot ever see an entire life without your weird as fuck shit anymore."

Ngumiti si Seulgi. "I've never felt anything close to this kahit sa mga naging ex ko..hell, even Sunmi..screw that lady..sana masaya na siya though..anyway..I love you..like..a fuckton, Irene. For serious."

May lumipad nanaman na tansan. "Puta ka talaga. Pakagaling mo magpakilig ugh."

Niyakap siya ni Irene tapos bumulong. 

"You're dumb..ang labo ng mood swings mo. One second you're all boss Seulgi and a legit asshole and then the next second ang sweet mo bigla or you come up with crazy shit to do on your own..you tend to hold back on a lot of things but I feel you trying to let me in..and I love you so much for that..Di ko alam kung bakit..Pero for some reason..I feel the same way you do..and you're right. It can't get anymore perfect than us."

Bumitaw sa yakap si Irene at tinignan si Seulgi ng diretso. 

"I got so lucky with you, Seulgi. I don't want to lose that either."

"All in yeah?"

"All fucking in."

"Oks. Oks. NICE."

Sumugod ng isang matagal at malalim na halik si Seulgi bago lumuhod ulit at ilahad ang isang kamay sa kanya.

Nagbato nanaman ng isang tansan si Irene.

"PUTANGINA! AKALA KO PA-SPEECH LANG TAYO DITO DYUSKONAMAN!"

"Why the fuck would I go down on one knee just for a speech? Gotta have a ring for shit like this, Bunbun."

"Baka may pahabol ka pa..kasi ihahanda ko na yung wallet ko for lawyer fees just in case..wala nang tansan..bote na yung next na lilipad."

"Nope. I'm all good. Put the ring on."

"Di mo isusuot sakin?"

"Sabi mo wala nang tansan eh. Baka masobrahan ka na sa kilig pag ako pa nagsuot sayo."

Pinatong ni Seulgi ang singsing sa lamesa. Aabutin na sana ni Irene kaso bigla niyang hinablot ulit.

"On second thought, yeah. I'll put it on for you. Baka ito pa ihagis mo. Mahirap na. I had to sell my soul just to have enough money to pay for that."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bumalik sila sa tahimik na chillnuman.

Napagdiskitahan nang bilangin kung ilang sasakyan ang dadaan sa baba na ka-match ng kulay na trip nila at that moment.

"Yo." Biglang sabi ni Irene. 

"Yes, fake wife?"

"23 on Orange..Does this ring mean we're engaged?"

"Do you want it to be a for realsies engagement?" May napansin si Seulgi na dumaan sa baba. 

"What the fuck. I got the same count on Pink now..anyway, wala namang problema sakin if you want it to be for realsies..Except..I should have done the whole thing better had I known. The original plan was to just give you the ring as part of the cover."

"I love you."

"I love you too..Let's just agree not to go there right away? Just think of it as a promise for now."

"Well, alright then. I will."

"Cool."

Inubos ni Irene ang huling bote ng alak. 

"Ako naman ang magpo-propose." 

Kumurap ang kausap. "Huh?"

Lumuhod nadin at hinila si Seulgi payuko para mahalikan niya. 

"I propose..That you please let me finally reward you for being you." Bulong ni Irene sa labi nito.

Tinuloy lang ni Seulgi ang halikan. Ayos nadin. Hinayaan lang nila pareho na matapos ng normal.

Isinabay ni Seulgi si Irene patayo. 

"What's on your mind, Bear?"

Hinubad ni Seulgi ang suot na jacket at isinampay sa likod ng upuan. 

"I'm up for it. But you're going first as usual."


	42. UUWI KA OR HINDI?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 42!
> 
> Featuring another guesting from Conyo Jesus, and realizations for Madam Junior.
> 
> Enjoy guys! 
> 
> Salubong naman tayo ng birthday ni Madam Senior laters! Abangan!

"Hoy Kuto! Long time no see! Kamusta ka naman ba diyan sa Dubai?" tanong ni Jisoo sa kaibigan na ka-facetime nila at kumakaway.

"Ayos lang ako dito, tol! Kayo ba? Ayos lang sa office?"

"Wala si boss Seulgi kaya mejo chilled out kami dito. Nawalan na ng pakialam si boss Wendy for some reason kaya mas lalong okay."

"Tangina. I wish I can hang with you guys again. Kakamiss din pala."

"Umuwi ka na kasi, Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Not yet, Jennie. Soon. I promise."

"Freakin' hate that word."

"Ops. Wag kayo mag-away. Minsan lang maka video chat tong isang to." Awat ni Joy.

Dumaan si Rosie sa background. Binuksan ang ref at dumukot ng baon niya. Lumingon sa lamesa at nakita ang tropa sa screen na pinagkakaguluhan ng lahat.

"Oh? Oi! Lisa! Andyan ka pala! Kamusta ka?"

"Chiiiiiiiiiip! Dami ko nang naipon na kakanin dito para sayo! Ayos ka lang ba?"

"Yoooooooo! Salamat! Saks lang naman. Umuwi ka na. Miss ka na ni ate Jennie kahit ayaw niya aminin."

Namula si Lisa. 

"Ilang araw pa lang ah. Totoo ba, Jen?"

"Wala akong masampal..Yeah..I kinda miss you."

Nag-ngitian sila.

"Ang landi niyo putangina. Bakit kasi di nalang kayo? Pakadami pang keme." Reklamo ni Yeri.

And just like that, nakahanap ng bagong sasampalin si Jennie.

"Wag ka ngang issue! Makapang-gago lang eh!"

"Ayaw ko mamilit, Yerms. Yaan mo lang si Jennie. Kaya niya yan. Right?"

"Yeh. I can manage."

May nagsalita sa background sa side ni Lisa.

"Luh. May bisita daw sabi ni Lola. Saglit lang guys ha!"

Umalis si Lisa. Pagbalik ay may kasama na.

"Hello! Pasensya na kung nakaistorbo ako ha. I just came by to drop off Lisa's things..Di na kasi niya na-pick up sa bahay so I got worried. Figured I'd say hi to you guys too." Nakangiting sabi nito.

Bumulong si Yeri kay Joy.

"Taena. Ang haba ng hair nito ni Lisa amputspa."

"Trot. Pakaganda niyan ni Mina. Pinuntahan pa siya sa probinsiya para lang sa equipment. Wushooo. Kung ako sa kanya, G na. Kesa naman dito kay junior na ang gulo ng utak." 

"Ayos lang. Ayos lang." Awkward na sagot ni Jennie.

"Past and Present in da hauuuuuus!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.

"Putangina mo." Sabi ni Jennie.

Tumawa din si Mina. 

"It's alright. I'm sorry for disturbing your chat..I don't want to get in the way of anything. I really don't. Si Lisa lang ang pwedeng magde-decide on anything." Saglit siyang lumingon sa sumisipol na katabi niya. "Alis nadin ako. Dinaan ko lang talaga yung equipment mo. I got things to do in the area anyway. Stay with your friends. I can show myself out. See you, Lisa!"

Nagpaalam ng maayos at tinupad nga ang sinabi with matching ngiti.

"Tindi ng labanan, Madam Junior. Sigurado kang game ka?" Tanong ni Joy sa kaibigan na tahimik nalang na kumakain ng baon niya.

"Wag kayong issue, utang na loob. Pinapahirapan niyo kami lalo sa ginagawa niyo."

"Teka. Kalma lang, guys" Awat ni Lisa. "I'm trying really hard to think about shit here."

Yumuko ang lahat.

"Nakakabadtrip kaya yung sitwasyon. Pader na pader kami lahat dito."

"Di kami sanay na mature ka, tsong." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Pota. One of us has to be..Teka..Asan si Madam?"

"Nasa Korya."

"Bakit daw?"

"Di sinabi."

"Eh si boss Seulgi?"

"Nasa Korya din."

"Bakit daw?"

"Di rin sinabi."

"Huh..Wala bang nakaisip sa inyo na baka magkasama sila?"

Nag realization ang buong tropa. Wala nang nagawa si Jennie at Rosé para pigilan.

"LAH PUTANGINA. OO NGA NOH?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"SHET. DI KAYA SI MADAM YUNG SINASABI NI BOSS NA JOWA NIYANG NASA KOREA?" Sabi naman ni Joy.

"AMPOTA. Kaya naman pala kumpleto yung Red Velvet except sa leader dun sa PCs na binili ni Madam para samin ni boss Seulgi. Biased opinion pokengnanay." Reklamo ni Yeri.

"Teka muna. Wag kayo maniwala agad sakin ha! Naisip ko lang talaga yun. Laking coincidence kasi. Pero malay naman natin magkaibang lakad sila." Bawi ni Lisa.

"Hinde. Hinde. May sense. Maipapaliwanag kung bakit sobrang close nila agad bigla eh." Sabi ni Joy.

"Matagal din silang natambay sa iisang sasakyan nung roadtrip. Baka naman madami lang napag-usapan na common grounds." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Magkasama sila sa kwarto, Chip." Rebutt ni Jisoo.

"So? Magkasama din naman ang JenLisa sa kwarto ah! Tabi pa nga sila eh. May naganap ba?"

"Luh. Sabagay."

"Wag kayong potassium, guys." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Pinagsasasabi mo diyan?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Wag kayong potassium. Pota na assuming pa. Lagot kayo lahat sa dalawang yun pag nalaman nilang pinaguusapan niyo sila."

Pumasok si Wendy sa pantry. 

"Hi, boss!" Bati ni Lisa.

Lumingon. 

"Oy! Sup?"

"Saks lang. Kamusta?"

"Usual."

"Anyare sayo? Mukhang haggard ka."

"Madami. Madaming nangyari sakin, Lisa."

"Kwento naman diyaaaaaaaan!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakahiga si Jennie sa kama. Alas-onse ng gabi. Madilim lahat. Di sila magkakitaan ng kausap pero hindi naman pareho nagpapatay ng camera. Ayaw umamin pero parehong iniisip na baka may saglit na liwanag at madaanan padin ang mukha ng isa't-isa.

"One month, right?"

"Yup."

"I don't think we should keep talking."

"Bakit naman?"

"Ayoko lalong magulo, Lisa."

"Di ka nakakagulo, Jennie. You never would be."

"Biased ka. Mabait si Mina. If she was a bitch this would be so much easier."

Di niya nakita yung ngiti ni Lisa.

"I know. Kaso wala padin panama sa pitong taon, Jennie."

"Di rin ako sure."

"That's why we need this. If we can get through a month..I feel like magiging ayos lahat. Nahihirapan ka na ba? Pasensya na ha."

"Deh. Ayos lang yun. I should be sorry."

"Na-try mo ba kausapin si Miss Krystal? Baka makatulong. I hear ang galing nun sa life advice keme."

"Saan mo naman nadinig yan?!"

"Nag set up siya ng life advice youtube channel eh. Popular pati nung hashtag sa twitter. #MakeTanongKrystal. Try mo tawagan. Panalo ka pa nga eh. Di mo kailangan dumaan dun sa hashtag. Direct line."

"Shet. Nice one."

"Yeh. I suggest having a conyo translator ready though..Ang hirap intindihin eh."

"I think I'll be alright. Salamat sa suggestion. Di ko nadin naisip yung route na yun eh."

"No problem, Jennie. Anything to help."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"OMG. so, like. Lisa is making isip too on which sino she's going to make pili? Long ng hair niya ha."

Nasa isang Starbucks sila sa MOA. Tamang tambay. Girl talk.

"Lord? Grant me the patience and the skills to understand."

"Okay. Ganito. You made sabi na you're being so lito kasi you're making replay all the moments na na-spend mo with Lisa if they have ibig sabihin right?"

"Yes?"

"Alright. What did you nakuha from all that?"

"Not much other than realizing all the shit she's been doing in the background to make my life easier."

"Like ano?"

"Like how I've never paid for every single dinner I've had with the group since we all started to live together..Or how I always seem to have breakfast ready for me kahit nauna na sila lahat umalis sa bahay..How Kuma and Kai always get fed kahit nakakalimutan ko..Shit like that."

"Huh..Lisa is super ulo over heels inlabababo for you ha. You're so swerte."

"I know. I feel like shit kasi di ko masigurado if I feel the same way or not. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to ruin the friendship either..and I don't think I deserve all she does for me with the way I used to treat her."

"How are you going to make sira the pagkakaibigan if Lisa herself made sabi na she's also going to make sikap not to let that happen?"

"Kahit na kasi. May mababago at mababago padin alam mo yun?"

"Edi make subok na. Kesa naman you didn't make subok about it and it gets sira anyway? At least you tried."

"Sayang kasi. That's seven years. What if we end up hating each other if it doesn't work out?"

"You won't make alam if you don't make subok..also, you two already hate isa't-isa even dati so what's going to be the pagkakaiba? Just be the way you usually are and make lagay a label on it. Ayun lang that."

"There's Mina I have to think of too. She's actually great from what I've seen. I told Lisa this. If she was a bitch it would be so much easier to just swoop in and change the whole narrative."

"Ay totoo..hmm. Possible din kasi na she's only being mabait to gain your tiwala."

"Lisa knows her longer than she knows me and..Ganun lang yun si Lalisa pero I like to think she's a great judge of character. She never associates with fucked up types."

"She likes Sluggie though."

"Ha?"

"If you only alam all the shit Sluggie has made gawa baka your utak will explode." Bumuntong-hininga si Krystal. "Look, I don't want to make kwento or speculate ha, all I'm making sabi is people can make bago after ilang years. Their ugali won't be the same since the last time you made kita them. Especially if it's been madaming years since."

"Ayoko padin i-judge si Mina agad-agad. That's not fair."

"I understand. Just making sabi..hmm. You're in a very mahirap na situation..To be honest..I don't know what to make sabi. This is very nakakapagtaka for me..I usually have payo ready for lahat."

"This is amazing. Even the great Conyo Jesus is stumped..which means I'm fucked."

"No naman..I've got an idea kaso you made sabi na Mina is there too kaya I didn't make sabi it anymore."

"Ano ba yung idea na yun? I'll take anything."

"Wala lang. I just made isip kanina that you don't even have to be sigurado if your feelings are pareho with Lisa or not. Kasi..If you date her..The whole point is to learn to love her..Lisa never made hingi anything from you..Even that. So ngayon..Oh! This is great! I suddenly had this make usbong from my utak..I think..Even with Mina around and all their kasaysayan..Ikaw padin yung choice ni Lisa..She's just delaying the decision..Kasi baka she also has the same takot as you and she doesn't want to make amin para your decision won't be based on guilt."

Pumalakpak si Krystal. Excited.

"Oooor, baka she already rejected Mina and she's just not making sabi it to you..at least..based on what Mina is like on interactions you've had sa kanya..kasi if she was still hoping..there would be something there..kahit a yakap for you to see so she can make bakod..otherwise she would be like she is ngayon. Like a friend..I think..Lisa only made layo to help you decide mas madali..Para mamiss mo siya..Kasi..Absence makes the heart fonder or some tae like that."

Sumubo si Krystal ng donut bago ituloy ang litanya.

"I also think..na wala ka dapat isipin. Because..Hindi ka talaga lito. Wanna know how I realized? Kasi you made basted the kuya who is making ligaw to you already even when you had nothing to make patunay na ikaw talaga yung tinutukoy ni Lisa on her 'confession'. Dun palang you already made pili her. All this? Is just you two making things kumplikado kasi ewan ko sa inyo both."

Natahimik si Jennie. Ininom ng dire-diretso ang kape. Nakangiti lang sa kanya si Krystal.

Maya-maya ay nagsalita na ulit si Jennie pagkatapos ibaba ang baso na walang laman. 

"PUT.ANGINA."

"I like that nickname ha. Conyo Jesus. I might just make bago my youtube channel pangalan. Who made imbento that? Nice ha. Funny niyo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nabura ang unang ngiti ni Lisa pagkabukas niya ng facetime nang makita niya ang itsurahan ni Jennie.

"Huy. Ayos ka lang? Ano napagusapan niyo ni Miss Krystal?" Reluctant tanong niya.

"Putangina mong tunay. May hindi ka ba sinasabi sakin?!"

"Luh. Meron ka nanaman ba?"

"Pakshet ka. May tinatago ka sakin umamin ka nang hinayupak ka."

"Taena naman. Nananahimik ako dito eh."

"Isa."

"Hoy gago."

"Dalawa. Gago ka din."

"Pota, Jennie ha. Nababadtrip na ako."

"Tatlo. Di ka talaga magsasalita?"

Nagtitigan sila. Nagsalita na si Lisa.

"Ano ba gusto mo malaman? Be specific teh. Di ako manghuhula."

"Ano yung totoong sinagot mo kay Mina nung nagtanong siya sayo?"

"Whatever I told you."

"Which is what exactly?"

"I asked for time to decide."

"Time to decide for you? Or me?"

Ngumiti si Lisa.

"You tell me."

"Umuwi ka nang putangina ka."

"Nage-enjoy na ako dito sa probinsiya eh. Spoiled kaya ako kay Lola dito."

"Uuwi ka o hinde?"

"Tangina naman. Fine. Ba-biyahe ako bukas. Panira ka ng bakasyon."


	43. [M] GANGNAM STYLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43\. 
> 
> Dahil birthday ni irl Madam..
> 
> Here's boss Seulgi's gift to her AU self. 
> 
> Rated ulit kahit feeling ko nagpapatawa lang talaga ako sa ginagawa ko. 
> 
> Sana matuwa ang lahat especially ang may birthday.

Nahulog ang nakasabit na painting sa pader katabi ng pinto ng balcony.

"Stop slamming me into shit, Snuggle. This is how we always end up breaking things."

"Shit. Sorry." 

Inayos ni Seulgi ang pagkakabuhat sa kanya tapos naglakad ulit papunta sa kwarto. Nang makapasok ay kumalas sa halikan si Irene at nag-request.

"Could you close the curtains? For when the sun comes up bukas. Ayoko malimutan."

Tumango si Seulgi. Lumiko ng slight tapos isinandal siya sa kurtina. Tatlong sidestep papunta sa kanan.

"Ohwow. Nice. Good one. Talagang ako ginamit mo na pangsara."

"I take one hand off supporting your ass and I might accidentally drop you. You want that?"

"Sana binaba mo nalang muna ako sa bed."

"We'd both forget to close it if I did that."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Five, Bunbun."

"Thanks for keeping count."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Napasarap na ulit ang halikan as usual. Dahan-dahan na tinaas ni Irene ang dalawang kamay ni Seulgi at ginabay pakapit sa railing ng headboard niya. Ngumiti siya sa labi ni Seulgi nang maramdaman na sumunod. Saglit na kapa sa bedside table para madukot ang kailangan. Kumalas sa halik si Seulgi. Lumingon ng slight. Na-sense ang distraction niya pero oks na. Nakuha na niya ang hinahanap kaya hinalikan niya ulit para di mapansin ang pagbalik ng kamay niya sa taas.

*click*

"What the fuck was that?"

"Could you do me a favor and check if you can move your hands?" 

Sinubukang ibaba ni Seulgi ang mga kamay. Bumuntong-hininga. 

"Handcuffs huh? Nice touch."

"My turn."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I've counted two minutes in my head already..Are you just gonna stare?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Trying to figure out what to do first."

"Unlock these cuffs. Best option."

"I'm not gonna do that. I love your hands..but they're very distracting. I've got a mission here."

"You make it sound like it's a videogame."

"Pweds. Pero ikaw yung joystick."

Pumatong na si Irene at hinalikan si Seulgi. May slight na tunog galing sa attempt na kumawala.

"I need you to be okay with this, Snuggle. Are you?"

"I'm going slightly apeshit because I want to touch you..but otherwise..I'm okay."

"Great." Huminga ng malalim si Irene. "I love you."

"I love you too..I'm all yours."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jesusfuck!"

"Nasa boobs mo palang ako ang likot mo na. Yung totoo? G na G lang?"

"Why did you stooooooop?"

"Saglit kasi! You keep bucking into me, nadi-displace kaya ako!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Leg. I need your leg. Pakitaas."

Tinaas ni Seulgi.

"Thanks." Umayos ng slight si Irene. Nag-grind. "Yessss." Ungol niya. Sinubo ulit ang isang nipple ni Seulgi. Saglit lang. Tapos lumipat sa kabila.

"I need you inside me. Please. I'm about to go fucking crazy."

"Relax, Snuggle." Nag-tense si Seulgi ng leg niya tapos tinulak pasabay sa grind ni Irene. "Fuck! I'm talking! Shit!"

"I'm done being nice, Bunbun. Uncuff me. I don't think I did a very good job kanina if you can still tease me like this."

"Foreplay. Very important."

"FUCK. FOREPLAY."

"Ang pikon mo ha."

"Seriously. Fuck me already."

"I just started having fun with you though."

Nginitian lang siya ni Irene ng nakakaloko Tapos bumalik sa pang-aasar.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Screw this. I'm begging already. Please please please fuck me, Irene. I need you."

Umupo si Irene. Dinaan ang mata sa buong katawan ng kasama. Napangiti siya sa itsurahan. Nakaposas. Covered in lovebites. Hinihingal. Tapos nakatingin lang ng nagmamaka-awa.

"Nice."

"Cheater ka. This would be so different if I could move my fucking hands."

"All's fair, Snuggle. You said you were fine with it."

"I'm not. I take it back."

"Nope. No backsies. You're mine."

Hinalikan siya ni Irene. Matamis. Ayos na. Tinugunan niya. Makalipas ang ilang saglit ay bumaba ang halik. Sa leeg. Sa gitna ng dibdib. Nag-iwan ulit ng marka katabi ng iba sa ilalim ng magkabilang boobs niya. Sa abs. 

Tapos umupo ulit at tinitigan siya sa mata.

"Game na?"

Tumango si Seulgi.

Ngumiti si Irene. Tapos pumwesto sa pagitan ng legs niya. 

"Can you move enough to hold on?"

Tumango ulit.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dahan-dahan yung pagpasok. Suminghap si Seulgi.

"Ohfuck!"

"Still alright?"

"Yup. Keep..going."

Sumunod si Irene.

"God. Okay..feels weird..but good?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Noted. Saglit." Inayos ni Irene ang sarili. Kumuha ng isang unan tapos nilagay sa ilalim ni Seulgi. Dumapa. 

"Tell me if anything hurts yeah?"

"I will."

"Okay. Time to see if I'm as good as you when it comes to tongue."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckputanginafuck!"

Di na alam ni Seulgi kung ilang oras na ang nakalipas at kung ilang beses na siyang dinala sa taas at hinulog ni Irene. Wala na siyang ibang nare-register sa utak kung hindi sarap.

Ramdam niya ang bawat hagod ng dila. Bawat labas-pasok ng daliri. Bawat ngiti ng kasama kada ungol niya.

"Tangina. I need you to go faster. Please."

Saglit na tumigil si Irene. Nang sinunod ang request niya ay may dumagdag nang isang daliri.

"Ohgooooooood! That's it. FUCK. I need my hands. I want to touch you so baaaad." Mangiyak-iyak na sagot niya.

"You think I can gain experience points if I figure out what this button does?" Tanong ni Irene bago idaan ang dila sa clit niya.

"OHSHIT!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Holyfuck. I need moremoremoremore."

"Taste so good. You taste so good, love."

"Thanks?"

Umangat si Irene. Tinanggal ang unan sa ilalim niya pero di tumigil sa pag-galaw ng kamay. 

Hinalikan siya. 

"I should be so weirded out by this."

"Just wanted to let you know you're actually as sweet as you seem to be."

"I'm about to cum."

"Straightforward."

Naghalikan lang sila ulit. Maya-maya ay kumalas si Seulgi sa halik, pumikit at inuntog yung ulo sa unan. 

Napangiti lang ulit si Irene sa malakas na ungol na sumunod. Sinabayan niya lang ang galaw ng katawan ni Seulgi. Nilaro ang kamay para mas lalong lumalim ang sarap.

Makaraan ang ilang minuto ay dumilat na ulit si Seulgi. Garalgal na yung boses nung nagsalita.

"Uncuff me."

"Eight? Was it?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. I love you. Uncuff me."

Tumawa si Irene at sinunod ang request. Mabilis na binaba ni Seulgi ang dalawang kamay at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. Pinaulanan ng halik ang buong mukha niya bago sa labi. Kinagat.

"Aray ko puta ka!"

"Small revenge. I can't feel my legs."

"Good. Now you know how I usually am after you play around."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Tired?"

"Yup..Thanks."

"Suuuuuuuuure. Anytime, Snuggle. Anytime."

Tumawa si Seulgi.

"Anyare sayo? Was I that good nabaliw ka na? or is it coz you just don't have anything to compare my performance against?"

Hinalikan siya.

"I lost my virginity to my fake wife while handcuffed to her bed at her high-end apartment in Korea..Gangnam Style amirite? I'm so glad I fucking waited."

Natawa nadin siya. 

"Sira-ulo ka. Wash up. It's cuddle time, Bear."


	44. OPEN DOOR POLICY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 44.
> 
> Put this together while half drunk on coffee and cigarettes. Excuse if it looks half-assed to you. 
> 
> Hope y'all have fun with this one! 45 comes out later tonight as usual!
> 
> Salamat sa pagbabasa, guys! :D

Wala siyang katabi pag-gising. 

Bumangon siya at nag-stretch. Lumingon sa bedside table at may nakitang note.

_ "I'm out on Meeting #45964168. Ugh.  _

_ Ang cute mo matulog kaya di na kita ginising. I'm not sorry for tiring you out last night. _

_ I love you..and I miss you even while I'm writing this down.  _

_ PS: I hope you see this and know that naglalaway ka. Eww ha. _

_ <3 <3" _

Natatawa padin siyang lumabas ng kwarto. Dumiretso sa kusina para makahanap ng makakain. May note nanaman sa ref. 

_ "Goodluck figuring out all the hangul in my appliances. Love you." _

Naisip niyang kumain na lang sa labas. Ayun pala yung nakalimutan nilang pag-usapan kagabi. Kung anong gagawin niya mag-isa sa Korea habang wala si Irene.

May note nanaman sa pintuan ng banyo. Probably gonna be a theme at this point.

_ "Spare everything in the cabinet under the sink. Please don't make a mess, and please put the fucking toothpaste cap back on. Heads up for when we're actually married. Love you again. Always." _

Matagal niyang tinitigan ang sarili sa salamin. Napangiti nalang sa itsurahan. Talaga yatang isinapuso ni Irene nung sinabi niyang trip niya ang minamarkahan. 

Maingat siyang naligo at nag-ayos ng sarili. Rattled sa warning. OC pala ang girlfriend.

Nang makatapos ay naglibot siya sa condo. Hinanap lahat ng lugar na pwedeng mapaglagyan ng note.

Meron sa living room sa ilalim ng remote ng TV.

_ "Di uso ang subtitles dito. Have fun watching TV! Mahal kita." _

Meron din sa lamesa sa balcony.

_ "I regret not doing it here with you last night. Wala palang CCTV and ako lang yung may balcony sa buong floor. Later maybe? Idk idk. Love you!" _

May nakita siyang isa na nakadikit sa washing machine.

_ "You probs found this kasi tina-try mong alamin kung ano fabcon ko. Hindi mo malalaman. Trade secret. Mahal kita. Pero mas mahal ko labada ko." _

Merong isa sa loob ng lalagyan ng bigas because her girlfriend is Irene and why the fuck not.

_ "I know you're actively looking for these notes already. Most likely while wearing that cute face you have whenever you're curious about something. I wish I can see it. I love you so much, Gomdori." _

Napangiti siya. "I love you too, Bunbun. I'll tell you again when you can hear it." Bulong niya sa hangin.

Nahanap niya yung pinakamahabang note sa ibabaw ng counter sa tabi ng pintuan. Nasa ilalim ng isang set ng susi.

_ "SMTown is a five minute walk from here. I'd tell you more but I'm shit at directions. All I know is you have to go right as soon as you step out of the building. Follow the kpop stans..or not..kasi baka sa YG ka makarating. Ewan. Bahala ka. _

_ Here's my number in case you need it..Call only for emergencies coz I don't wanna hear old Korean men yelling at me for disturbing their meeting vibes. _

_ PS: Check your wallet. I didn't leave cash in there but there's something better. _

_ PPS: Can we get properly married already when I get back? All that promise shit from last night just made me hella excited at the idea. Fuck going too fast. _

_ PPPS: I love you, bitch. See you later. <3" _

Mabilis na dinukot ni Seulgi ang wallet niya pagkatapos magbasa. May note na nakatakip sa photocard. Kaiba sa lahat dahil may pirma.

_ "Figured I'd give you a legit jowa selfie to put on your wallet. Nate-test nung PC mo yung pagiging OT5 ko eh. _

_ PS: My entire heart is yours, love. Always.  _

_ PPS: Turn this over." _

Binaligtad niya at tumawa ng malakas. Selfie nga. Photocard style.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Yo."

"Sup, bro." Bati ni Irene.

Umupo si Sehun sa harap niya. Nasa counter si Suho. Umo-order ng maiinom nilang tatlo.

"Kamusta ka?"

"Feeling amazeballs, bro. Ikaw?"

"Ayos lang din naman. I got a question though."

"What's up, Sehun?"

"Does it normally rain bottle caps here in Korea? Kasi three bounced off my head kagabi while I was walking into your apartment building."

"Seryoso ba?!"

"Yeah, bro. Like..the first was when I was coming down Suho's car yeah? Tapos a bit later there was a second one when we switched grocery bags. The third was literally right before I walked in the front door. Strange right?"

"Tangina. What are the odds?"

"I knoooow. Someone must have just dropped them from the apartments sa taas maybe. You think?"

"Yeah. May naghulog lang siguro talaga."

"Nice. Thanks for helping me figure that out, bro."

Ngumiti si Irene.

"Alam mo? Ayos ka din pala noh? Kaso wala eh."

"Di tayo meant to be, bro. Para sa bunso niyo talaga ako..Ohshit. Nice ring. Going all out on the marriage excuse huh?"

"Yup. Ikaw din. Your 'engagement ring' looks suitably manly."

"I knoooow. Picked it out with Suho last night. The salesclerk's WTF face when we told her it was a bro thing was precious."

Dumating na si Suho with drinks and food. Umupo sa tabi ni Sehun. Inabot ang chocolate drink sa ate niya at sumiksik sa akbay ng katabi.

"Gahd. This breaktime is a godsend. I could be fucked listening to those old people drone on and on about business shit." Reklamo niya.

"Tru. Wag na kaya tayo bumalik dun? Wala naman siguro makakapansin." Sabi ni Irene.

"Do you bros normally throw in some input?" Tanong ni Sehun.

"Nope." Sagot nila pareho.

"Well then why not? I assume only ate Tiffany is paying attention huh?"

"Not really..She fell asleep kanina." Sabi ni Suho.

"Shit. Oo nga. She did. That's nuts. Ang boring talaga nila pati si Fany unnie napatulog na nila." Natatawang comment ng ate niya.

"Save yourselves, bros. Let's just all chill and shit somewhere."

Ngumiti si Suho at tumango. Niyakap ang boyfriend.

"Gross." 

"Noona, don't judge."

"Ang cute niyo. Naiirita ako. Dapat pala sinabihan ko yung isa na kitain ako para di ako third wheel."

"Daanan mo sa flat. Lapit lang naman." 

"Baka umalis yun. I made the mistake of telling her andito din yung SM eh. Most likely magka-camp out yun sa labas ng building."

"Bro. Why?" Tanong ni Sehun.

"Red Velvet might pass by. Malay ko sa kanya. Bias nun yung leader eh."

"Selos ka?" 

"Slight."

"Ignore it, bro. Sayo lang naman siya eh. Besides..I don't blame her. Red Velvet's leader is HOT. I'd bias her too if I was into Kpop. I mean..goddamn."

Sinapak siya ni Suho sa balikat.

"YO! Not cool! Ang lakas niyo magselos pareho ha! Work on that! It's just freaken' Kpop. Chill out! Beast mode agad eh."

Lumingon si Irene sa labas ng bintana. Saktuhan lang kasi ang pwesto nilang tatlo. Perfect for people watching. 

May napansin siyang isang babae na naglalakad sa kabilang side ng kalsada at nadapa. Natawa tuloy siya ng malakas.

Sumilip nadin si Sehun. "Watchu looking at bro?"

"Yung ate na yun kanina pa pabalik-balik. Nadapa pa. Tanga amp."

"Isn't that Seulgi though?"

Kumunot ang mukha ni Irene. Inaninag ng mabuti yung ate na nagpapagpag na ng damit at umiiling iling. 

_ Hmmmmm. That leather jacket seems familiar. _

"Holy shit! You're right! That's my tanga! Teka lang ha!" 

Mabilis na tumayo si Irene at lumabas ng coffee shop. Tumawid.

Sinundan niya si Seulgi na paminsan-minsan ay kumukunsulta sa cellphone tapos titingin sa paligid. Nawawala na yata. 

Nilapitan niya. 

"Sup, Seulpogi!"

Nadapa nanaman. 

"Luh. Ang clumsy mo. Still can't feel your legs? I must have been AMAZING last night."

"Where the hell did you even come from?!" Tanong ni Seulgi nang makatayo.

"Was hanging out at that coffee shop over there with the boys." Sagot ni Irene with matching turo sa pinang-galingan. 

"Ahh."

"Nawawala ka noh?"

"Yeh. Was looking for a flower shop."

"Para saan yung flowers?"

"Bibigay ko sa leader ng Red Velvet pag nakita kong dumaan."

"Putangina naman."

"Joke lang grabe siya..I wanted to match what you did with the notes this morning..Except..flowers ya know?"

"Awow. Ang galing lumusot."

Proud sa sarili yung ngiti na isinagot ni Seulgi. 

"Nakakagigil yung cute mo. gusto kitang halikan." Sabi ni Irene.

"Game naman ako."

"Nah. This place doesn't take too well with that kind of stuff."

"Corny naman." Sabi ni Seulgi. Saglit na napaisip. "Kaya siguro di makapagladlad yung leader ng SNSD tsaka yung member nila na kamukha ni ate Tiffany noh?" Tumatango-tango na dugtong niya.

"Shipper pa pala amputa. Tara na nga sa coffee joint."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Matagal din silang natambay. Kung ano-ano na ang napag-usapan nang biglang magsalita si Suho.

"Eomma just texted." 

"Ansabe?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Uwi daw tayo. She made tteokbokki."

"Nice. Tara?"

"Game." Sabi ni Suho. Tinapik si Sehun at Seulgi, "you guys can meet her too." Aya niya.

May nag-flash sa mata ni Irene. "Yes. Tama. Gain Eomma's approval before tonight's dinner so Appa can go fuck himself."

Nag high-five ang kambal.

Confused na nagtinginan sila Sehun at Seulgi.

Ngayong gabi na pala yun?

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ang ganda nung nagbukas ng pinto. Natulala pareho ang dalawang bagong salta.

"Eommaaaaaaaaaa!" Sigaw ng kambal sabay sugod ng yakap.

"Aigoo. Were you that bored?"

Lumaki ang mata ni Seulgi sa ginawa ni Irene.

"Dito na lang kamiiiiiiiiii." Baby voice.

"Tago mo kami kay Appaaaaaaa." Sabi naman ni Suho.

Lumingon ang nanay nilang dalawa kila Seulgi at Sehun na awkward ang tayo sa likod ng kambal niya.

"Who are these two?"

Bumitaw si Irene sa pagkakayakap sa nanay niya tapos lumapit kay Seulgi. Sa balikat naman niya kumapit.

"Eomma. This is my wife, Seulgi."

Internal kilig si Seulgi sa introduction. 

_ That has SUCH a nice ring to it. Wife. Yes. Soon. I will make it real and more. _

Nginitian siya ng nanay ni Irene. May sinabi in Korean na ikinapula naman ng mukha ng anak.

"Why are you like this?!" Reklamo niya.

Tinawanan lang siya ng nanay niya. 

"And this strapping young man is?"

"Sehun. Fiancé ko." Pakilala ni Suho.

"Look at my kids getting fine specimens for themselves."

"Eehhhhhhhhh." Reklamo ng dalawa.

"Come inside, all of you. There's food and we can talk there." Nakangiting sagot ng nanay nila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What do you do, Seulgi?"

"Hmm?" Binaba ni Seulgi ang kubyertos at nagpunas ng bibig bago nagsalita.

"Uhh. I'm an Architect, maam..Under my own firm."

"Ma'am makes me feel old, dear. You and Sehun can both call me Jiwoo."

"I'd be uncomfortable doing that, maam."

"Don't be. You two make my twins happy. There's no need to gain approval from me to keep doing that."

Namula si Seulgi. "Thank you..uhh..Jiwoo?"

"That wasn't so hard now was it? How about you, Sehun? What keeps you busy?"

"I run a small business buying and selling cars..It's not much but, I earn enough to keep things afloat."

"If you like doing what you're doing then what you earn doesn't really matter." Sabi ng nanay nila Irene bago tumayo at kunin ang mangkok na nakahain. "Eat more, yes? These two are getting so skinny." Sabi niya habang nakaturo sa mga anak niya na busy naman sa pagkain ng noodles. "I worry about you both." Tinanguan lang siya ng kambal.

Umalis saglit ang nanay nila papunta sa kusina.

Sumubo si Irene ng tteokbokki galing sa plato niya. Tamang ahahshshshahf lang para palamigin tapos nginuya.

"Ahhhh. There it is. Hits the spot. Nothing beats Eomma's homecooked shit." Sabi niya pagkalunok.

"Gahd I know. I should just stay here and get fat. She'd love that." Sagot naman ni Suho.

Kinalabit ni Sehun si Seulgi.

"Bro. Is that really their mom? Holy shit. Gets ko na kung saan nanggaling yung lahat ng beautiful nila."

"Tangina, bro. Baka madinig ka..I agree with you though."

"You think their Dad is as chilled out as her?"

"Nope. It can't be that easy."

"You're hella pessimistic, bro. Did anyone tell you that?"

"Yep. Irene does it a lot."

Pinanuod lang nilang dalawa na kumakain ang kambal. Walang tigil sa dukot ng kung ano-anong side dish. Nag-away pa sa huling platito ng kimchi.

"ANYONE HOME?" Sabi ng isang boses mula sa pinto.

"Ahh. Miyoung is here." Sabi ni Jiwoo na kakabalik lang mula sa kusina. Ibinaba ang bagong refill na mangkok ng tteokbokki na inatake nanaman nila Suho at Irene, bago naglakad papunta sa main door with a warning sa mga naiwan. "Leave some for your sister!"

Hindi siya pinansin ng kambal. Hinawi pa palayo ang chopsticks ng mga jowa nila. 

"Fine then, bros. It's spicy anyway." Pagmamaktol ni Sehun.

Gumanti ng tulak ng sarili niyang chopsticks si Seulgi.

"Don't test me, Snuggle. I really like tteokbokki." Medyo matindi yung glare na yun. Tumiklop si Seulgi.

"I guess I'll just pick out what's left."

Tumango si Irene at bumalik sa pagkain.

"HELLO GUYS!" Bati ng kakadating lang na si Tiffany.

"Noona, are you drunk again? Inside voice please." Reklamo ni Suho.

"Sit and eat, Miyoung-ah. Does Taeyeon even feed you? You've gotten thinner since we last met."

"Eomma, I was on a diet. I told you that."

"Diets don't do you any good, Miyoung. EAT."

"Haha. Miyoung." Asar ni Irene.

Inintay ni Tiffany na tumalikod ang nanay nila bago bumulong na hindi naman talaga bulong papunta kay Irene.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Language." Saway ng nanay nila.

"I WAS WHISPERING!"

"Bro, your whisper is normal person voice." Sabi ni Sehun. Nag face-palm si Suho. "Patay na." Tumawa si Irene.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME BRO?!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"My ears are ringing, bro. Are yours too?" Tanong ni Sehun kay Seulgi.

Nasa kusina padin ang magkakapatid. Kasama yung nanay nila at naguusap-usap in rapid fire Korean. Pinatapon silang dalawa sa living room. Di pinayagang tumulong sa pagliligpit kahit parehong nag-insist. Dahil daw bisita. 

Matagal din silang tinalakan ni Tiffany about the importance of talking to people with respect and blah blah you can't just call anyone 'Bro'. ("You talk like a surfer dude. Are you a surfer dude?")

"A little bit. Bakit kasi tinawag mo ng Bro?"

"How was I supposed to know she was gonna react that way?"

"She has a point though. Chill out on the bro thing. You might accidentally call their Dad that and then we'd both be fucked. Let's be all cool and collected yeah? We're in the same fucking boat now. We can't let shit go wrong."

"Totally agree with you there, bro. I agree with you there."

Bumukas ang main door. May pumasok na isang matangkad na lalaki. Imposing presence is an understatement. Pinagpawisan naman pareho ang dalawang nakaupo sa sofa. Sabay na tumayo nang makita sila ng lalaki dahil nakaramdam ng biglang sense na hindi sila welcome.

Naunang lumabas sa kusina ang nanay nila Irene. Dumiretso sa bagong dating at niyakap.

Pinanuod nila Seulgi at Sehun kung paano lumambot ang matigas na aura ng lalaki nang makita ang asawa. 

"D'awwwww. He's soft for his wife." Sabi ni Sehun.

"Bro. Ohmygod. Shut the fuck up." Saway ni Seulgi.

Huli na ang lahat. Narinig na sila.

Nag-usap ang mag-asawa in Korean.

Naramdaman ni Seulgi na nag-give up ang deodorant niya nang sumenyas ang tatay nila Irene papunta sa direction nila ni Sehun.

Nagsalita ulit in Korean. 

"English, Jinho. They are guests. Make them feel welcome."

"Whose guests?"

"The twins."

"Ah. They are here?" Saglit na huminga ng malalim.

"WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?!"

"Ahh. So that's where ate Tiffany got the loud from."

"We gotta get you a filter, Sehun." Sabi ni Seulgi.

May tatlong malakas na kalabog galing sa kusina. Sunod-sunod na lumabas ang magkakapatid at luminya sa harap ng tatay nila.

"You two." Tinuro ang kambal. "You never came back after the break."

"Appa, I was bored ey-ef!" Reklamo ni Suho.

"Same." Sabi ni Irene. 

Umiling ang tatay nila. "You." Turo niya kay Tiffany. "You fell asleep halfway into the finance manager's presentation."

"Numbers mess with my head, Appa. Joohyun knows that better than I do."

Sinipa ni Irene si Tiffany.

"Stop fighting. Did you pay attention on that one, Joohyun?"

"Appa. I will repeat. It was boring as fudge."

"There is no winning with you three." Umiiling na sagot ng tatay nila.

Humarap kila Seulgi at Sehun. 

"Which one is whose?"

"Uhhh." Sabi ni Sehun.

Nahuli ng mata ni Seulgi si Irene. Nginitian siya. Kaya na. 

"I'm Joohyun's. Sir." Sabi niya. Nagtaas pa ng kamay. 

"What she said." Sabi ni Sehun. "Well. No. Not Joohyun's..uhh. Junmyeon. I'm Junmyeon..With. Junmyeon. I'm with Junmyeon."

"Hmm. Did you all have a meal already?"

"Yes, Jinho. I fed them. Let them relax in their rooms for now. You should too."

"Good." Binalik ang tingin sa mga anak. 

"Open door policy, twin terrors."

"APPA WE'RE TWENTY-EIGHT!" Sigaw ng kambal.

"I don't care. Keep your doors open."

"I'm gonna go. I have a video-chat with Taeyeon." Paalam ni Tiffany bago tumalikod at umakyat na ng hagdan. Presumably papunta sa sarili niyang kwarto.

"Keep your door closed, Miyoung-ah." Pahabol na bilin ng tatay nila.

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO CLOSE HER DOOR?" Reklamo ulit ng kambal.

"Her voice is too loud." 

"Stop terrorizing your children. The guests are terrified of you too. That's no way to be a host." Saway ng nanay. 

Parang nanunuod ng tennis match sila Sehun at Seulgi. Patalon-talon ang mata sa kung sino ang nagsasalita.

Humarap ulit sa kanila ang tatay ng mga jowa.

"Open. Door. Policy."

Takot silang tumango pareho.

"Good. See you both at dinner later. We will talk then."


	45. [M] JUST GO WITH IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 45.
> 
> Featuring the twins being crazy competitive, and their jowas going through it.
> 
> Talk to me after reading, guys! Enjoy! :D

"Call me Jinho."

Sabi ng tatay ni Irene sa kanila bago umalis kasunod ang asawa papunta sa kung saang parte ng bahay na hindi nila kita. Mabilis naman na nag-usap ang kambal in Korean. Gumagawa na din yata ng plano.

"Bro. That tone of voice tells me we should NOT call him Jinho."

"Sehun. Shut up. Your nervous is contagious."

"What are we gonna do bro? He looks like he can pack a punch. Ayokong masapak." Nagpa-panic na sabi ni Sehun.

"Jesus. I was having SUCH a good morning before all this." Sabi ni Seulgi. Bumuntong-hininga. Hinawakan si Sehun sa magkabilang balikat kahit medyo mas matangkad sa kanya. Inalog. "I need you to stay with me, bro. Alright? We can do this."

"Cool. Sige. I will try, bro. Susubukan ko." Kinamayan siya ni Sehun.

Lumapit ang kambal sa kanila.

"Hey." Bati ni Irene.

"Ayos lang kayo?" Alalang tanong ni Suho.

"Bro. I am about to pass out." Sabi ni Sehun.

"Your Dad is terrifying. What the fuck was that? The way you talked about him I thought he was a Santa Claus type." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Sorry about that. He really is very nice." Sabi ni Irene.

"We did not see that nice at all, bro." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I was so confident nung sinabi ko kay Wendy na ayos lang sakin kitain parents mo. Dear god, the regret."

"Relax. It's fine. Ganun lang yun si Appa. First time Suho and I brought anyone home too kaya baka na-trigger yung Dad instincts niya."

Sinara ni Irene ang pinto at ni-lock.

"Oi! Open door policy daw. I don't wanna die."

"Would you fucking chill out? Wala naman siyang magagawa. It's not like you're going to get me pregnant in here."

"I wasn't even planning to have sex with you at your Dad's house!"

"Sure ka?"

"Yes?"

"Alright. Bahala ka." 

Umupo si Irene sa kama. "Now what?" 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Fuckyesssssss. HARDER, Seulgi. IneedyoutoFuckme. harder. please."

Sumunod ang nasa ilalim niya.

"Hnnnggodyesssssoh!"

Nag-angat ng tingin si Seulgi.

"Keep it down." Saway niya.

"My walls are freakin' soundproof. I can moan all I want. Keep fucking me. I didn't tell you to stop."

"It's sweet how you think one night of cuffing me can put you in charge." Tumigil si Seulgi.

"Aba'y putangina nga naman."

"What was that?" 

In. And. Out.

"FUCK."

"That wasn't it. Ano sabi mo kanina?" 

Nakisali na ang dila.

"Putanginaaaaaaaaaa. Wala. Wala. You're in charge! Just keep your tongue right there OhGOD!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I feel so dirty. Like..your Dad would look at me later and know I defiled you in his territory."

"Ang pussy mo..also, I left a mark on your neck. Sorry not sorry."

Bumangon si Seulgi at tumakbo papunta sa banyo.

"Holy shit. Holy shit, Bunbun."

Sumunod si Irene at binack-hug siya. Nagtinginan sila sa salamin.

"Not much of a difference from last night."

"I look like I got into a fight with a zombie horde."

"Did you win?"

"I AM COVERED IN BITE MARKS. DID I WIN?"

"I thought you said you liked getting bit?"

"Not when I was supposed to have dinner with the father of the person WHO FUCKING BIT ME."

"Alright. Alright. I've got concealer I think. I'll help you cover up."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bumalik na sila pareho sa bed. Nakatingin lang sa ceiling. 

"We've still got a few hours. What do you wanna do?" Tanong ni Irene.

"It pains me to say this, but I'm not going for another round. I don't want to risk anything."

"Killjoy."

"I'm going to turn up at dinner in full boss Seulgi mode. You can't stop me. I won't survive otherwise."

"Was gonna tell you to do that anyway."

Tumagilid bigla si Seulgi.

"I love you."

Humarap nadin si Irene sa kanya. 

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I only said it now. Weren't a lot of chances kanina."

"It's fine. I don't need to hear it all the time."

"I'll keep telling you anyway. Might die tonight. At least you know. I love you."

"Will you relax?"

"I just want this to go right. I can't lose to that guy. You're mine."

"Eomma has our back. Chill out. He can't do shit with her around."

Kumalabog yung pader sa likod ng kama.

"Ano yun?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

Bumangon sila pareho para tititigan ang pinang-galingan ng tunog.

May ungol. 

"HOY Suho!" Kinalampag ni Irene ang pader.

"Akala ko ba soundproof kayo?!" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"I had to keep you going."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Umungol nanaman ang kapitbahay.

"YAH! JUNMYEON! KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN!" Sigaw ni Irene. Kinakalampag padin yung pader.

Sinagot siya ng tatlong katok. Tapos may umungol nanaman. 

"Fuck. This." 

Humarap siya kay Seulgi at inatake ng halik. 

"Oi! Oi! Hoy! What are you doing?" 

Hinawakan siya ni Irene sa batok at nilaliman ang halik.

"Go with it. They got the right idea. Should help you relax."

Pinaghiwalay ni Seulgi ang labi nila. Lumayo saglit. Hinihingal na nagsalita.

"I can't fucking go with it. Not when you just told me your walls aren't even soundproof! Ang ingay mo kaya!"

Lumakas yung kabog sa pader galing sa kapitbahay.

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. 

May umungol nanaman.

Tinignan ni Irene si Seulgi. Bago nagsimulang mag-masturbate sa harap niya.

"PUTANGINA MO."

"Still can't..Fuck. Ohwow. I'm actually still wet from earlier..still can't go with it?" Inabot ang daliri na gamit niya papunta sa bibig ni Seulgi na di naman nakapagpigil at dinilaan. Umiling nalang din at lumapit. Na demonyo na siya.

"Good. Come here and taste, Seulgi."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nagsasagutan lang ng ingay ang magkabilang kwarto.

Naliwanagan si Seulgi na nakapwesto sa ibabaw ni Irene.

"Holy shit. Is this a contest? You're so fucking weird."

"KEEP GOING. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE STOP." 

Tumawa nalang si Seulgi.

"I can't believe you. You're way too competitive, Bunbun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Palakas ng palakas yung ungol sa kapitbahay. Tapos tumigil.

Kinalampag ulit ni Irene ang pader.

"I HOPE YOU HAD TONS OF FUN IN THERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! CONGRATS!" Sigaw niya.

Kumatok ulit yung kapitbahay. 

"I DID, NOONA. THANK YOU! CONGRATS DIN!"

Umiiyak na sa kakatawa si Seulgi.

"Your Dad is going to go to jail for murder charges tonight. I can already taste the knife he will shove down mine and Sehun's throats."

"Marupok din naman kayong dalawa. At least you've accepted death now."

May sumigaw galing sa hallway. Si Tiffany.

"WOULD THE TWINS PLEASE KEEP YOUR FUCKING SEX NOISES DOWN? THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nagkatitigan ang parehong pares nang sabay silang lumabas sa kanya-kanyang pintuan. 

Ngumiti si Sehun kay Seulgi. Tinaas ang isang kamay.

"High-five bro!" Sabi nila pareho.

"Did you use protection?" Tanong ni Irene kay Suho.

"Of course." Sagot nito.

"Good."

"Did you?"

"Kailangan pala yun?" Tinapik ni Irene si Seulgi. "Kailangan ba yun?"

"I don't know. Shit."

"I was messing with you, noona. Tara na sa baba?"

"I hate you."

"Sure."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Just because you're twins doesn't mean you have to share everything." Reklamo ni Tiffany.

Nakaupo silang lima sa lamesa. Iniintay ang Mom and Dad nila Irene.

"They needed to relax." Sabi ni Suho.

"I know. I did the same thing when I brought Taeyeon home, but DEAR GOD. We weren't nearly as loud as you both."

"Weh? Sa boses mong yan di kayo loud? I don't believe it." Sabi ni Irene.

"Maniwala ka. Bitch."

"Sure. Okay."

"Sumbong ko kayo pareho kay Appa."

"Can you please not?" Sabi ni Suho.

"Ewan ko sa inyo." Tumingin kila Seulgi at Sehun.

"Kayo! Ang rupok niyo ha!"

"KaHIT? You literally JUST admitted you did the same thing!" Reklamo ni Seulgi.

"Not cool, maam. Not cool." Sabi ni Sehun.

"Did you guys have to turn it into a pissing contest? Really? Your sibling rivalries are weird! I lost count of how many rounds you alternated!"

"No one told you to listen or keep count!" Sabi ni Irene.

"Keep count of what?" Biglang sulpot ng tatay nila.

"OHSHIT." Nahulog ni Sehun ang pinapaglalaruan na scented candle.

"Keep count of what?" Ulit nito.

"Uhhh."

"Joohyun?"

"Keep count of alternate bible verses. YES! We were yelling bible verses to each other kanina."

"Hmm. You three. Help your mother out with the food."

Umupo na sa head ng lamesa. 

Tumingin sila Irene at Suho sa mga kasama nila na halatang worried na maiiwan sila.

"얘들아, 가라."

Wala nang nagawa. Tumayo nalang at sumunod.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What were your names again?"

"Uhhh. I'm Seulgi, sir."

"Sehun."

"Hmm." Kinuha ang pitsel ng tubig. Nagbuhos sa isang baso at uminom. 

"Sehun. What do you do?"

"I run a business buying and selling cars, sir."

"Earn enough?"

"Keeps me alive."

"Don't be modest."

Tumingin si Sehun kay Seulgi. Tinanguan siya. Keep going.

"Uhh. I can buy whatever I want. Sir."

"Good. How long have you and my boy been together?"

"Uhm. Running a year now?"

"You don't sound sure."

"A year."

"And you're already engaged?"

"We're sure about us so why not?"

Uminom ulit. Dumukot sa bulsa ng isang kaha ng sigarilyo. Kumuha ng isa tapos sinindihan. 

"Seulgi. What do you do?"

"I'm an architect, sir."

Bumuga ng usok ang tatay ni Irene.

"Joohyun works at an architecture firm. You know the owner?"

"I'm her boss."

"Isn't that a tad bit unethical?"

"Nothing in the manual says otherwise."

"That's because you wrote it. Did you somehow anticipate the situation happening?"

"No sir. I did not. I wrote it with my business partner, we just genuinely forgot."

"If there was a clause that states otherwise would you have still married my daughter?"

"I would."

"Why?"

"I love her. Would have re-written the entire thing and had it notarized and ready to go if I had to."

"If you couldn't rewrite it then?"

"I'd resign."

"And leave a firm you established yourself?"

"I trust my partner enough to know she wouldn't run it to the ground. I have other ways to earn money."

"Would those be able to support the way my daughter lives?"

"I wouldn't know. But by god would I try to keep her living the way she's used to."

Pinatay ng tatay ni Irene ang sigarilyo. Kumuha at nagsindi ulit ng isa pa.

"Sehun. Do you smoke?"

"Uhh. No sir."

"Do you mind me smoking?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. Suho likes cars."

"I know, sir. He helps out at the shop occasionally. Has great insight for customers."

"Is he happy?"

"I like to think he is, sir."

"Seulgi. How long have you and my daughter been together?"

Di nila napag-usapan ni Irene yung part na yun. Wala silang napag-usapan. Hindi niya inakala na mas prepared pa pala ang kanina lang na nagpapanic na si Sehun. 

"Seulgi?" Prompt ng tatay ni Irene.

"Less than a month, sir."

_ Time to go full on boss Seulgi mode. _

Nakita niyang pumalya ang pagtaktak ng abo papunta sa ashtray ng tatay ni Irene. Mabilis din na nag double take sa kanya si Sehun.

Matagal siyang tinitigan ng kausap.

"Less than a month."

"Yes, sir."

"Less than a month..and married."

"Yes."

"Whose idea was that?"

"Both of us, sir."

_ Sorry, Bunbun. This is for better or for worse. _

"Hmm. I don't believe you. I know my daughter. Did Joohyun con you into it?"

"Why would she do that?"

"A lot of hare-brained schemes in that one. She shares that trait with her brother." Saglit na lumingon kay Sehun na inubo naman at nabilaukan sa sariling laway.

"No sir, she didn't con me into it."

"Then why did you get married less than a month into a relationship?"

"We dated for a while."

"How long?"

"Uhh. About a couple of months?"

"How long have you been working together?"

"Almost a year."

"Three of that almost twelve months you were romantic, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Why did you marry her?"

"I needed her to be with me forever."

"How sure are you that you would last that long?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Then why did you say forever?"

Kinakapa na ni Sehun ang pitsel ng tubig. Nanunuyot na ang lalamunan niya sa mga ganap. Di niya alam kung paano pa hindi hinihimatay si Seulgi.

Nakita siya ng tatay ni Irene. Inabot sa kanya. May kasama pang baso. Pero hindi tinatanggal ang tingin mula kay Seulgi na tahimik lang din na nakatingin sa kausap.

"Because I know your Joohyun wants the same thing."

"What if she doesn't?"

"I have enough faith in her to know that she does."

"Hmm. Been running your firm long?"

"Almost a year, sir."

"So Joohyun came in when you started?"

"Yes she did."

"Did you date right away?"

"No, sir."

"Why?"

"I wasn't exactly approachable the first few months into it."

"Why weren't you?"

"Wanted to stay professional."

"What changed then?"

Tumingin sila pareho kay Sehun. Medyo maingay yung lagok. Uhaw na uhaw pa yata.

"Sorry." Hingi nito ng pasensya. Kumuha ng isa pang baso. Nilagyan ng tubig tapos inabot kay Seulgi.

"Kailangan mo na yata."

"Salamat."

"What was that?"

"Ah. He was offering me water, sir."

"Yes. Yes I was."

"Hmm. Seulgi. What changed?"

Inubos ni Seulgi ang tubig. 

_ NASAAN NA BA SI IRENE? _

"We went on a trip with the whole office, sir."

"Does that usually happen?"

"It does where we live. Team building exercises you know?"

"What happened that changed things?"

"I met your daughter."

"You didn't meet her before? When you were already working together?"

"I met the real her. Sparked interest."

"Hmm. So you pursued her based on that?"

"I didn't. She made the first move."

"And you went with it."

"After a lot of misunderstandings..yes."

"Why?"

"She's..very persuasive."

"Hmm."

Nagsindi ulit ng yosi.

Hinablot na nila Seulgi at Sehun ang opportunity para uminom ng uminom ng tubig.

"Do you both have any idea why I had my twins fly here?"

"Suho said it might be something to do with your retirement, sir." Sabi ni Sehun. Ibinaba ang baso.

"Irene said the same thing." Sang-ayon ni Seulgi.

"Hmm. I wanted to train them with the business. They should know how it works just in case."

"Are you planning on having them take over?" Matapang na tanong ni Seulgi.

Sinisiko na siya ni Sehun. Deliks ang topic. Hindi niya pinansin.

"What are you going to do if I say yes?"

"Ask Irene if that's what she wants to do most likely."

"Sehun? What would you do if I tell you Junmyeon needs to stay here?"

"I'd do the same thing Seulgi would."

"Why?"

"With all due respect, sir. I don't think you understand how capable Joohyun, and Junmyeon are with making choices of their own." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nag-lean sa table ang tatay nila Irene. Palapit sa dalawang kausap. Kay Sehun na pinangpapahid na ng pawis ang tablecloth at kay Seulgi na pinipigilang pilit ang panginginig.

"Are they? One is married after less than a month of being together, and the other one is engaged after a year. Does that sound like being capable to you?"

"They made the choice and stuck with it didn't they? I think that's pretty damn capable if you ask me."

"Are those the right choices though?"

"If they think they are the right choices then they are. Sehun and I are not perfect but I like to think we treat your twins the way they deserve to be treated as much as we can."

Sumandal ulit si Jinho. Nagsindi ulit ng isa pang yosi.

"You smoke?"

"I quit last year, sir."

"Un-quit." Hinagis ang kaha sa kanya. 

No choice na. Kumuha siya ng isa. Pinasa kay Sehun ang kaha na ibinalik naman sa tatay ni Irene in exchange for the lighter na binigay niya din kay Seulgi at ibinalik ulit sa in-law nila pagkatapos magamit.

Tinitigan sila ng matagal ng kausap.

Dumating ang iba pa nilang kasama.

"What did we miss?" Tanong ng mom ni Irene.

"A lot, dear. You missed a lot. Welcome to the family, you two. Eat. You look like you need nourishment." Nakangiting sabi ng tatay ni Irene. "And call me Jinho. I told you that earlier."

Tumawa ang kambal sa biglang lupaypay ng katawan nila Seulgi at Sehun sa mga upuan nila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Maayos nang nagkakainan ang lahat. 

Tahimik na nago-obserba si Jinho. Nakita niyang sumimangot si Irene at lumingap sa lamesa pagkatapos isubo ang slice ng beef niya. Magsasalita na sana si Jinho pero nakita niyang gumalaw ang isang kamay ng katabi nito na si Seulgi, kinuha ang soy sauce at inilagay sa harap ni Irene. Nginitian ito ng anak niya, nilagyan ng soy sauce ang pagkain at sumubo ulit tapos tumango.

_ Hmm.  _

Hindi nauubusan ng tubig ang baso ni Suho dahil parating may refill galing kay Sehun.

_ Hmm. _

"Did you have fun relaxing earlier, kids?" Tanong ni Jiwoo with matching ngiti.

Naubo ang lahat. Tumawa si Tiffany.

"Uhhh. Yes. Yes we did?" Sagot ni Suho.

"I heard." Biglang sabi ni Jinho.

Ang ingay ng tunog ng sabay sabay na hulog ng kubyertos.

"Appa..What exactly did you hear?" Tentative na tanong ni Irene.

"I heard innocence getting murdered. We all did. And just in case we hadn't registered what all the noise was about, Miyoung announced it after."

"Napakaswerte mo na mas matanda ka samin. Napakaswerte mo." Sabi ni Irene kay Tiffany. Nag flying kiss lang ang ate niya sa kanya.

"All three of you seem to really like doing the exact opposite of what I tell you. I tell Miyoung to close her door, she keeps it open. I tell my twins to keep theirs closed, and you both locked them. I don't know where I went wrong."

"The twins are adults, Jinho. Let them be."

Nagtaas ng kamay si Irene. "Whatever Eomma said."

Tumango si Suho. 

"You two." Biglang tawag ni Jinho kila Seulgi at Sehun.

Nag-angat sila ng tingin, at kahit medyo nanginginig ang pupils ay pinilit makipag eye contact sa tumawag sa kanila.

"I'd say good job on taking care of the twins but based on what we all heard earlier, they already told you that."

"YAH! EEEW! APPA!" Reklamo ng kambal.

"Don't be too loud next time. The walls aren't the only ones that are thin here. Your bedrooms are right above your Eomma and mine's"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Pweds ba pakihawak muna to?" Sabi ni Irene. Inabot kay Seulgi ang dalang paperbag na may lamang pabaon galing sa nanay niya.

Kinuha naman ng kasama. In-unlock niya ang front door at inulit ang routine na nakita ni Seulgi kahapon ng gabi. 

Hagis ng susi sa bowl, hubad ng sapatos, at lakad papunta sa kusina for a beer.

Sumunod lang din si Seulgi. Ibinaba sa dining table ang dala tapos nakipagtitigan lang kay Irene na nakasandal naman sa kitchen counter at umiinom. 

Isa. Dalawang lagok. Tapos nagsalita na.

"How are you, Bear?"

"Happy to still be alive. I went through the wringer with your Dad."

"Ano ba napagusapan niyo?"

"I basically had to defend the whole idea of our 'marriage' to the guy while thinking he has a point. Who the fuck gets married less than a month into a relationship?!"

"Bakit kasi yun ang sinabi mo?"

"Lies tend to hold better when there's a tinge of truth behind them."

"That makes sense..You survived though. He likes you. I heard you guys talking architectural styles and shit before we left kanina."

"I know he likes me. Pero I can still sense something in there. Like he wants to punch me for daring to even look at his little girl."

"Sarap ng feeling na nasa kabilang side ng protective family members noh? Now you know how Yeri usually feels."

"I wasn't nearly as worse as your Dad!"

"Close enough."

"Ewan ko sayo. May beer ka pa ba diyan?"

"Magiinom ba tayo ulit?"

"Tara. Your dad made jokes about hearing us have sex. I don't know how you're still normal after that but I need alcohol."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Didn't even get to go to the CoEx Artium today dammit."

Nagmamaktol na reklamo ni Seulgi. Padabog na hinila ang upuan at pumwesto.

Nasa balcony nanaman sila. Balik tambay makaraan ang isang maghapon. Self reward kumbaga.

Tumawa si Irene. "Samahan na kita bukas. Kawawa ka naman. Free pass mo na. You deserve it."

"Are you gonna let me put my hand on the wall with those handprints?"

"Bahala ka. Di ko nalang papansinin."

Nag fist pump si Seulgi tapos tumayo at hinalikan siya. "Yesssssssss. Thank you, Bunbun."

"Sulitin mo na bukas ha. Minsan lang yan."

"Picturan mo ako dun sa museum keme. With all the SNSD and Red Velvet displays. Ipanga-asar ko lang kay Yeri."

"Para kayong tanga. Sige G. Basta kunan mo din ako dun sa may kamay nung main dancer ng Red Velvet."

"Saks na. Game."

Nag-apir sila. Hinawakan ni Irene ang kamay ni Seulgi tapos hinalikan.

"I love you."

"I love you too. That talk with your Dad nearly made me shit my pants but I'd do all of that ten more times if I have to."

"Hey, I told you you were good at improv."

"Not exactly improv when I basically just told him how much I love you."

"Still. You managed."

"Wasn't gonna let myself lose you to anyone. Even your Dad."

"What would you have done if he disapproved? Or had me stay here?"

"Steal you away in the middle of night for sure..or hatched a plan to get you out of there like a freakin' mafia boss..Might enlist the help of tropang Itim na Bulbol too. I can freakin' take over the planet with that team."

"Kay Yeri palang noh?"

"Yep."

Uminom si Irene at tumingin lang sa paligid. Humingang malalim.

"Wanna fly back tomorrow night? I miss those dumbasses. Kailangan ko din alamin kung ano na nangyari sa JenLisa." Tanong niya kay Seulgi.

"No problem. Basta sagot mo din return ticket ko."

"Parang tanga. Kala mo di siya nasiyahan sa bakasyon eh. Sige na. Game."

"Holy shit!"

Nagulat si Irene. "Tangina naman."

"Sorry."

"Problema mo?"

"I just had a thought." Excited na sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Hmm?"

"You're a filthy fucking rich chaebol daughter who just spent thousands to fly me here on a whim."

"Yes?"

"I give you orgasms whenever you ask for them."

"Ohyes. yes you do. Love you for that by the way." Ngumiti si Irene.

"You cuffed me last night too."

"I did..is there a point to all this?"

"Can I call you sugar mommy?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Bro! I think I accidentally swallowed a magnet or some shit."

Lumingon si Suho mula sa hagdan paakyat sa main door ng apartment building.

"Why?"

"Bottle caps have been hitting me on the head since last night."


	46. EUREKA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 46\. 
> 
> May panibago nanamang isipin si Wendy at ano kayang kaguluhan ang uuwian ng Seulrene?
> 
> Enjoy, guys!
> 
> Kausapin niyo ulit ako as always! :D

"NAPAKADAYA!"

"Hoy Yeri, ano nanaman problema mo? Ang aga-aga putek yan." Saway ni Joy.

"TIGNAN MO NGA TO! TIGNAN MO TO!" Sigaw ni Yeri habang dinudukdok ang cellphone niya sa mukha ng kausap. 

"Teka! putangina naman eh! Papakain mo sakin?!" Hinablot ni Joy ang cellphone at tinignan. 

Picture ng boss nila. Nakangiti sa harap ng display nung costumes ng SNSD for Genie. 

"LAH PUTANGINA! OO NGA! NAKAPADAYA!"

"Anyare sa inyo?" Tanong ni Jisoo. Lumapit nadin para maki-usyoso. 

Inabot naman ni Joy ang cellphone ni Yeri sa kanya. 

"Taena. Business trip ba yung pinuntahan ni boss or bakasyon? Edi siya na."

May pumasok na message. 

_"Sowoneul malhaebwa."_

Mabilis na hinablot ni Yeri ang cellphone pabalik. Pinanuod nila Joy at Jisoo kung ano ang ni-reply.

_"Boss, paki-uwi naman yung costume nung leader ng SNSD tenks. Pinapasaya ko naman si Saeron. Maawa ka."_

Nagreply ang boss. 

_"Di pwede, tanga. Oks ba ito nalang?"_

May kasamang picture ng photocards. Isang dangkal ang taas.

"POTANGINA."

Nagreply si Yeri ulit.

_"Salamat bossssssssssss!"_

May pumasok ulit na picture. Skin care keme. 

_"Pakisabi kay Joy ito yung kanya."_

"Luh. Diba kay Madam ako nagpapabili?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Magkasama nga yata sila. Shet." Entry ni Jisoo.

"Ngiting may pinaplano ka nanaman, Yeri. Puta ka. Pag tayo napagalitan patay ka sakin." Comment ni Joy nang makita ang itsurahan ng kasama.

"Madali lang naman alamin yan guys. Lika at mang-stalk ng socmed ni boss Seulpogi!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

Sakto namang kakadating lang ng isa pa nilang boss. Kasama si Rosie. Sweet pa na nag-apir sa may desk nito bago nagpunta sa sariling opisina si Wendy. 

"Psst! Chip!"

"Yes, ate Jisoo?"

"May instagram ba si boss Wendy?"

"Meron. Bakit mo naitanong?"

"Follow sana namin. Anong handle niya?"

"Uhhh. today_iswendy yata. Wag kayo makalat dun ha! Umayos kayo please."

"Sure sure. Salamat, Chip!"

Nginitian lang sila ng kaibigan. Inuna pang buksan ang dalang piattos bago yung PC niya.

Nagkumpulan na sila Joy, Jisoo, at Yeri. 

"Game na, Yeri. Yung sayo nalang ipang-follow natin muna. Tignan mo kung ia-accept. Tapos dun natin hanapin si boss Seulgi." Utos ni Jisoo.

Ginawa naman ng kausap. Saglit lang ang inintay bago nag-accept ang pinadalan ng request. 

Saglit silang nag-scroll sa instagram ng boss nila. Every other post yatang featured si Rosé.

"Skl. Naging crush ko din yang si Chip dati. Napaka-GF vibes taena. Swerte ni boss Wendy." Sabi bigla ni Jisoo.

"Putangina. Weh?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Oo nga. Ang perfect kaya ni Chip."

Di nagtaas ng tingin si Yeri sa ginagawa sa cellphone pero sumigaw.

"CHIP! CRUSH KA DAW NI JISOO."

Sinapak siya ni Jisoo sa balikat. "PUTANGINA MO TALAGA! HINUKAY MO PA ANG NAKARAAN!"

Tumawa si Rosé.

"I know! Napagkwentuhan na namin yan dati pa." Sagot niya.

Lumingon sila Yeri, at Joy kay Jisoo.

"Ulul?"

"TLDR mo nga, Chip." Sabi niya.

"We dated. Super saglit lang. Mas G kami na tropa lang. Oks na kayo?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Bakit di namin alam yan?!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Kasi nga super saglit lang! Wag tayong tanga. Kakasabi lang eh." Sigaw ni Jisoo.

"Gaano katagal ang saglit, Rosie?"

"Ano nga yun, teh Jisoo? Like..six months?"

"Yeh."

"PUTANGINA."

Dumating si Jennie. May kinakaladkad.

"ARAY KASI! WAIT LANG! MATATANGGAL NA YUNG TENGA KO PUTA NAMAN!"

Nagtinginan sila lahat. At tuluyan nang na-distract sa original na ginagawa.

"LISAAAAAAAA!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know why you keep dragging me into shit like this. Is it because I said I find it endearing how messed up in the head you are?"

"Wag mo nga ako inaano. Kala mo kung sino kang malinis eh. Bastos ka din naman."

"This is a fucking sex shop."

"Wala naman may kilala sayo dito. I should be more worried than you actually."

"It's way too freakin' early to be shopping for sex toys."

"Sarado na sila mamaya. Game na. Paka-prude mo."

"Is this payback sa lahat ng pinagawa ko sayo kanina sa Artium?"

"Smart mo talaga. Kaya mahal kita eh."

"You're fucked in the head, Bunbun..I love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Napa-aga yata uwi mo? Kala ko ba one month?" 

"Pinauwi ako ni Jennie. Puta lang."

Tumawa si Jisoo. "Whipped mo, tsong."

"Ewan ko ba. Nakakatakot kasi, putanginang yan. Baka magpakita pa pati sa panaginip ko pag di ko sinunod. Ayoko mabangungot."

"Maka-comment ka. Mahal mo naman."

"Di ko rin alam kung bakit pero tru." Lumingon si Lisa sa pantry kung saan nagtitimpla ng kape si Jennie. Ngumiti. Yung tipo ng ngiti na tanggap na ang lahat.

"Di kita nakita sa bahay. Dumiretso ka dito?"

"Ha? Oo tsong. Wala naman akong dalang gamit. Ito lang equipment ko." Sagot ni Lisa habang tinatapik ang mga nakapatong sa lamesa niya.

Nakabalik na si Jennie. Isa-isang itinabi ang mga camera. "May desk ka diba? Wag mo i-extend sakin. Gago yata."

"Bat ba ang init ng ulo mo? Sumunod na nga eh."

"Sumunod nga late naman ng dalawang araw."

"Sumunod padin. Wag ka nang choosy."

"Madaling-araw ka ba bumiyahe?" Biglang tanong ni Jennie.

"Yeh. Para umabot sa shift today. Baket?"

"Wala. Wag mo na uulitin yun. Baka mapano ka." Sabi ni Jennie bago humigop ng kape at bumalik sa trabaho niya.

Nagtinginan naman sila Lisa at Jisoo. 

"Tol. Napakalabo ni Jennie. Sigurado ka na diyan?"

"Oo mehn. Wala nang balikan." 

Di nila napansin yung maliit na ngiti na pinawalan ni Jennie nang marinig ang sagot ni Lisa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Wannie?"

Lumingon si Wendy sa pintuan niya kung saan nakasilip si Rosé.

"Yes babe? Need anything?"

"Wala naman." Pumasok tapos umupo sa couch.

"Okay? You never come in my office. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something..Couldn't wait."

Binaba ni Wendy ang ballpen at tinanggal ang salamin. Pa side to side lang na ginagalaw ang upuan pero full attention. 

"Talk to me, Rosie."

"Hmm. Why haven't we had sex?"

Nahulog si Wendy sa upuan. Tumayo naman si Rosé at nanakbo papalapit sa kanya. 

"Huy. Ayos ka lang?"

"Pota. Aray."

Tinulungan siyang tumayo.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Uhhhh..Bakit mo naitanong?" Sagot ni Wendy. Umupo ulit sa desk niya. Bumalik nadin si Rosé sa couch.

"Wala lang. Just curious."

"Uhhhh."

"I heard you're not exactly inexperienced. Neither am I..sooo..just wondering why it hasn't happened yet."

"Well..uhhh."

"Huh. Come to think of it..We haven't really gone further than the normal kisses. Are you somehow grossed out by me or something? Nakaka-kaba na."

"What? No. No no no no no. I'm not grossed out with you. Holy shit. Why would I be? You're perfect, Rosie."

"Then what's up?"

"Uhhh.."

"Puro ka uhh. Ano nga?"

"Ano kasi..super taas ng respect levels ko sayo alam mo yun? Medyo ilag..I don't wanna ruin you or some shit."

"We talked about this."

Stressed na nagpahid ng mukha si Wendy. 

"I know..I know we did..kaso di ko maalis sa isip ko eh..I'm sorry."

"Deh. Ayos lang..Is there something I can do to help you out with that?"

"I'm not sure..Gahd..I'm sorry, Rosie."

"Don't be. Hmmm..I should talk to ate Irene. Maybe she can help me out."

"I don't think I can survive it if you suddenly turn into Irene 2 point 0."

"I won't. I just need tips and stuff..Thanks for the talk, Wannie. I love you. Dinner later?"

"Sure. Sure thing..I'm sorry ulit. I'll work on it. I promise."

"Meh. Have a good one. See you later!" Nakangiting paalam ni Rosé bago lumabas ng pinto.

Naiwan si Wendy na nakatitig sa couch na pinang-galingan ng jowa niya. 

"Taena. Lord. Why am I like this?" Bulong niya sa sarili. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Now what?" Tanong ni Seulgi pagkalabas nila sa tindahan. 

"Ewan. Nagugutom ka ba?"

"Slight. Lunch?"

"Sige game. Tapos?"

"I don't know. Wala naman akong ibang trip puntahan. Tambay nalang tayo sa flat mo?"

"Pweds. We can test this shit out." Inalog ni Irene ang dalang paperbag.

"I don't want to miss our flight, Bunbun."

"Kaya yan. We can stop long enough to be able to travel."

"Sure ka?"

"Hindi." Nakangiting sagot ni Irene. "Would be fun trying to see how many we can manage before we have to go though."

Ngumiti nadin si Seulgi.

"I love you."

"Right back at ya, Snuggle."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Alas kwatro na. 

"EUREKA!" Biglang sigaw ni Yeri mula sa upuan niya. 

Nagtinginan ang lahat. 

"Nahanap ko na IG ni boss Seulgi!"

Sabay sabay na lumapit ang mga kasali sa operation anong meron.

"Anong handle oy? Follow ko." Sabi ni Joy.

"Naka-private mga erp. Shet. Baka di tayo i-accept."

Nagtinginan sila sa pinaka matinong tropa na tahimik na kumakain ng cup yakisoba sa upuan niya.

"Chip!" Tawag ni Jisoo.

"Ano?"

"Amina cellphone mo!"

"Luh. Di ko alam kung ano trip niyo pero wag niyo ako isinasali diyan!"

Lumapit si Yeri at sinunggaban ang bulsa ni Rosé.

"HOY!" Pinalis niya ang kamay ni Yeri tapos tumakbo. Dala yung noodles niya.

Hinabol ni Joy na pinatid naman ni Jennie para di maabutan yung isa. "Ginugulo niyo nanaman si Chip para kayong mga tanga!" Saway niya. 

"Pahiram muna kasi saglit ng phone, Chip!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ayoko!"

Sumilip saglit si Wendy dahil sa ingay pero di na pinansin. Usual na.

"Tumakbo ka pa iniwan mo naman phone mo!" Sigaw ni Lisa kay Rosé with matching turo sa tinutukoy niya.

Mas malapit sa desk ni Rosé ang operation anong meron. Hinead-lock naman bigla ni Jennie si Lisa bago siya nito matulungan. No choice na.

Sumigaw siya bago makuha ang phone niya.

"WANNIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Lumabas ng office ang tinawag at dali-daling lumapit sa kanya.

"Yes? Anong meron? Napano ka? Ayos ka lang?"

"Pinapagtripan ako nila Yeri."

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. 

"Wala ba kayong tasks?" Tanong niya.

"Tapos na boss." Sagot ni Joy.

Bumuntong-hininga nanaman. 

"So anong trip niyo?"

"Gusto lang namin makita IG ni boss Seulgi." Sabi ni Jisoo. Tinadyakan siya ni Yeri. 

"Eh bakit niyo inaano si Rosie?"

"Baka di kami i-accept eh. Kaya hinihiram namin phone niya."

Inabot ni Wendy ang sariling cellphone. 

"Yan. Bahala kayo. Wag niyo istorbohin tong isa. Kumakain eh."

Nginitian niya si Rosé bago bumalik sa office niya.

"Para kayong mga gago." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Mamamatay na ako." Comment ni Lisa na nakahead-lock padin. 

Mabilis siyang binitawan ni Jennie.

"Shet. Sorry."

Hinihimas-himas ang leeg na sumagot si Lisa. 

"Ayos na."

Dali-dali namang nagkumpulan ulit ang operation anong meron sa cellphone ng boss nila. Si Rosé yung wallpaper. 

"Mygahd. ANG GANDA MO CHIP! I regret everything!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.

"Ewan ko sayo!"

Binuksan ni Yeri ang instagram at mabilis na hinanap ang IG ni Seulgi.

Lumapit nadin si Lisa na na-curious na. 

"Oy. Sali ako diyan. Ano trip niyo?"

"Puta ka, Lalisa! Bumalik ka dito! Isa!" Saway ni Jennie.

"Bahala ka diyan!" 

"Dalawa!"

"Oo na. Sige na." 

Bumalik si Lisa sa tabi ni Jennie. Sinalo ang sampal. 

"Parang tanga yung dalawang yun. Sila na ba?" Comment ni Joy. 

"Ewan. Tsaka na natin problemahin yan. Ano? Game na?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"G."

Binuksan na ni Yeri ang IG ng boss nila. Mabilis na ki-nlick ang latest post. 

Video ng boss nila sa harap ng display ng Hoot costumes.

_"Taena naman nito. Dali na!" Sabi ng boses na kumukuha ng video._

_"Teka lang kasi! May dumadaan!" Sagot ni Seulgi._

_"Para kang gago di mauubos tao dito ano na?"_

_Umiling yung boss nila. Tapos sumayaw saglit ng chorus ng Hoot._

_Tumawa ang kumukuha ng video._

_"Oyeah. Mukha kang tanga."_

_"Gago ka."_

Nag-end yung video.

Binasa nila yung caption. 

_"I am being abused. Send help."_

"May napulot ba tayong impormasyon dun?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Wala. Pero ka-boses ni Madam yung kumukuha." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Hmm."

"Oooooooh." Sabi ni Yeri nang bumungad ang sunod na post from last last night.

Picture ng bintana. Astig yung view ng mga katabing building na may ilaw.

 _"Gangnam Style."_ Sabi sa caption.

"Ano meron?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Kagabi kuha. Tignan mo yung reflection tol."

Malabo pero maaninag yung boss nila. 

"Oh tapos?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"May tao sa bed sa likod niya gaiz."

Tinitigan nila ulit. 

"Luh gago oo nga."

"Shet. May jowa nga si boss sa Korya." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Tingin mo si Madam?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Pweds. Kaso masyadong malabo yung picture para matukoy mehn."

"Wala naman tayong napapala dito sa ginagawa natin." Reklamo ni Joy.

"PUTAENA!" Biglang sigaw ni Yeri. Nabitawan ang cellphone.

Sinalo ni Jisoo. "Gago ka tsong. Maninira ka pa ng gamit di naman satin to."

Inangat niya at tinignan ang screen.

"AY POTA!" Nahulog niya nadin.

Si Joy naman ang sumalo. 

"Para kayong gago! Ano bang meron?!" Tinignan nadin niya.

"HOREESHET!" 

Si Lisa naman ang nakakuha. Galing siya sa printer. Saktong napadaan para sumalo.

"Ano bang meron?" Tanong niya. Tinignan. "LAH PACKING TEYP!"

Tuluyan nang nahulog ang cellphone.

"Napaka-ingay niyo! Ano ba ginagawa niyo diyan?!" Reklamo ni Jennie na lumapit na sa kanila. Pinulot ang cellphone ni Wendy. Nakita din ang pinagkakaguluhan.

"HOY ANO TOOOOO?"

Lumapit nadin si Rosé. Tapos na kasing kumain. 

"What up?" 

Inabot sa kanya ni Jennie ang phone. 

"OMG!"

Picture ni Irene.

_"Meet my wife, world."_

Lumabas si Wendy ng office niya. 

"Are you guys done with my phone? I gotta call Slug and check when her flight would land." 

Napa-hesitate siya sa itsurahan ng tropa na nakatitig sa kanya.

"Ano meron?"

Binalik sa kanya ni Rosé ang hinihingi niya.

"Pota. I gotta draft my last will and testament. Sluggie's gonna murder me."


	47. [M] BRING THE THING

"Harder, Seulgi. I can take it."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go."

Hinatak siya ni Irene papunta sa isang mainit na halikan. Saglit na ayos ng pwesto. Binuka lalo ang legs para mas maayos ang galaw ng nakapatong sa kanya. 

Nagsimula ulit si Seulgi. Better angle. Harder thrusts. More fun.

"Uhhhhhfuck tanginaaaa. Shitshitshit!"

"Fuck..tangina Irene. So. FUCKING. tight."

Di padin tumigil sa halikan. Tuluyan nang dumagan si Seulgi.

"Shit...ahhhh..put..ang...ina mo..Fuck Seulgi!"

"Thisisamazingholyshit."

Ginilid ni Irene ang mukha at umungol papunta sa unan.

Tumigil si Seulgi.

"I want to hear you, love."

"Fuck..saglit..tangina..hihinga lang ako."

Hinalikan siya ulit ni Irene. Matagal din silang natambay ng ganun lang.

"Ready?" Bulong ni Seulgi makaraan ang ilang minuto.

Simula nanaman nang humarap si Irene sa kanya at tumango. 

Dahan-dahan lang. 

"YessssssthatsitSeulgi oh! shiiiiit. Tanginaaaa. Fas...ter."

Binilisan. 

Tatlong dagdag na kalmot sa likod niya na meron nang dalawa mula sa naunang round kanina. Kinagat siya ulit sa balikat.

Tahimik ang kwarto. Puro tunog lang ng pagpasarap nila ang naririnig. 

Nag-ring ang isang phone sa bedside table.

"Ignore that."

Tumigil ulit. Akmang aabutin ang phone.

Kinulong siya ni Irene sa pagitan ng legs niya. Lalong bumaon ang laruan nila.

"PUTANGINA!" Sigaw nila pareho.

Nag-ring ulit yung phone.

"Pota. Madulas sana yung istorbo." Comment ni Irene. 

"What if that was important though?"

"Fuck that. Tuloy mo lang ginagawa mo."

"Hang on."

Kumilos si Seulgi.

"Pull-out game stroooong."

Natawa sila pareho.

"Para kang tanga." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Sino ba kasi yaaaaaaaaaaaan?"

"Wannie. Probs wondering what time I'm landing."

"Wag ka na magpasundo."

"Yep. Messaged her that."

Binaba na ulit ni Seulgi ang phone at yumakap kay Irene.

Hinalikan siya sa pisngi. "Always so amazing at fucking me."

"I try."

"Can I ride you?"

Umayos ng higa ang tinanong. Sumenyas.

"Go for it."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"That thing is worth all the embarrasment of purchasing it."

"Told ya."

Gumulong si Seulgi paharap sa bedside table. Kinapa yung phone ni Irene at tinignan para sa oras.

"Flying in four hours. Tara na." Bumangon na siya.

"Inaantok ako."

"Of course you are. Take a nap. I'll pack."

"Bring the thing."

"Why?!"

"Anong why? Alangan iwan ko yan dito? Baka atakihin sa puso yung cleaning ahjumma pag nakita yan. I don't want that death in my conscience thank you very much. Just stuff it somewhere in your luggage. You'll be alright."

"Bags have to go through scanners."

"Who gives a shit? Ang mag-react inggit."

"You stuff it in your luggage then."

"Fine."

"Matulog ka na..I love you."

"Wala bang pa-kiss?"

Hinalikan siya ni Seulgi. Hinawakan naman niya sa bewang.

"Magsisimula ka nanaman eh." Nakatawang comment.

"Assuming ka. Go pack."

May pagpalo pa sa pwet.

"Tangina naman."

Tumawa si Irene. "Lumayas ka na kasi sa paningin ko parang gago."

"Eto na. Bitch. Mahal kita. Goodnight."

"Mahal din kita."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Bunbun. Wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"Maiiwan ka na ng eroplano."

"I don't care. Will buy another ticket."

"Edi ikaw na mayaman."

Nagpalit lang ng pwesto ng higa. 

"Yeh. Can buy you, and the pilot, and the airplane."

"Wasted amputspa. Tara na hoy!"

"Mauna ka na. Tinatamad na ako. Istorbo ka pa eh."

"Ten more minutes ha. Pag di ka bumangon iiwan talaga kita."

"Sure. Have fun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Naka piggy back nanaman si Irene kay Seulgi. 

"Bumaba ka na please. I gotta hail a cab."

"Phone. My phone. Call driver." 

"I still need my hands."

Bumaba si Irene. Nakatayo pero nakapikit. Nagsu-sway lang sa pwesto.

Dinukot ni Seulgi ang phone ni Irene mula sa bulsa ng hoodie na suot. Di naman napigilan na halikan sa noo. Tinukod na ng tuluyan ni Irene ang buong katawan sa kanya. Humikab. Tapos yumakap. Niyakap nadin niya ng ilang minuto. Sa gitna ng street sa harap ng apartment building.

"Guy's name is Jiwon." Sabi ni Irene nang maramdaman na kumalas ang isang kamay ni Seulgi tapos ipatong sa ulo niya yung cellphone.

"Everything is in Korean."

"Tanga. Contacts. It's in English. Ji-won."

"Oks. Teka."

Hinanap ni Seulgi sa contacts ang tinutukoy. Tinawagan.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Uhhhh."

Naramdaman niyang nag-huff ang nakayakap sa kanya. Gising na nung inagaw ang cellphone at makipag-usap. Pagkatapos ay binulsa ulit at tinignan siya ng masama.

"Oh. Ano? Galit ka na niyan?"

"Inaantok talaga ako. Legit."

"Matulog ka sa eroplano."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Talagang papanindigan mo na pagiging sugar mommy mo?" 

Asar ni Seulgi habang nakapila sila papasok ng first class.

"I can afford it. So why not fly in style?"

"It's a five hour flight."

"Gusto mo ba sa Economy? Ayos lang naman sakin, pero ikaw lang."

"Bwiset."

"Ayos na yan. Imagine the leg room. Bliss."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I know what that face means, Bunbun." Umayos si Seulgi para makabulong sa katabi.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you in the plane. Take that nap you wanted."

"Ang corny mo."

"This is a short flight. Attendants would be walking back and forth those aisles. I'm not risking getting caught just for bragging rights."

"So if this was a longer flight you'd be up for it?"

"At least eight hours should be good. They do lights off for those."

"Alright then. We wait to join the mile high club on a longer flight."

Nagkamayan sila. "Deal."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Singhot ka."

Sumunod si Seulgi. "What's up?"

"Amoy Pilipinas. Eew."

"Ewan ko sayo."

Naglakad sila palabas ng airport. 

"Dala mo sasakyan mo?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Nope. Took a grab to get here. Ikaw?"

"Yep. Parked it somewhere outside. Sana di pa nato-tow."

Natapilok si Seulgi.

"Putangina di nga?"

"Yeh. Tara. Ayos pa naman siguro yun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hinagis ni Irene ang susi kay Seulgi. 

"Can you drive? Tinatamad ako."

Alas-dose na. Nagsalita lang ulit si Irene nang tumatakbo na ang sasakyan. 

"May pasok ba ako bukas?"

"It's Friday."

"I am aware. May pasok ba ako bukas?"

"Yes."

"Booooo. Worst boss ever."

"No special treatments."

"Only in bed huh?"

"Exactly."

Natahimik nanaman sila. 

"Wendy sent me a message." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Kanina ko lang nabasa pagka-land."

"Ansabe?"

"Huli na daw."

"How?"

"Nakita nila yung post ko about you sa instagram."

"You called me your wife on that post."

"Yes. Yes I did. That's because you are."

"Wag mo ko dinadaan sa pakilig mo."

Tumawa si Seulgi. Nag-signal pakaliwa tapos nag-merge sa skyway. 

"What's the plan then?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Not sure. I don't know how the kids would react."

"Gonna be a fuckton of questions for sure."

"Are we winging it?"

"Meh. Why not?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"PUTANGINA MO!" Sigaw ni Seulgi papunta sa likod niya pagkapasok ng opisina.

Nagtinginan ang lahat.

"ABA! IKAW PA MAY GANANG MAGMURA EH IKAW ANG MAY KASALANAN?" Sigaw ni Irene na kasunod niya.

"Saang banda ako may kasalanan? Eh kinukuha ko lang naman yung kape ko?!"

"Kinukuha mo yung kape mo or nakikipag-harutan ka dun sa barista?"

"Para kang tanga. Ang selosa mo. Nakakabadtrip na ha!"

"Nahiya naman ako sa badtrip mo eh ikaw yung malandi! Sa Korea ka pa eh!"

"Gago yata? Ano? Problema mo yung dun sa SM Cafè? Dumaan sa harap ko yung leader ng SNSD! Kahit bulag lilingon!!"

"Tangina mo. Ang tanga nung excuse."

"Ewan ko sayo. Bahala ka na. Wag mo ko masundan sa loob ng office ko ayaw kita makita." 

"So ano? Walang ayos-ayos?"

"Ayoko na. Nakakapagod ka. Di ko na alam gagawin ko sayo."

Sabi ni Seulgi bago tumalikod at nagpunta sa office niya. Umalog pati bintana sa lakas ng sara ng pinto. Dinig nilang nagmura sa loob habang nagsasara ng blinds.

Lumabas si Wendy sa office niya at tumingin kay Irene na nakatigil lang sa gitna ng titig ng tropang Itim na Bulbol. Umiling ito sa kanya.

Pumasok na siya sa office ng bestfriend.

Tahimik na naglakad si Irene papunta sa desk. Saglit na tinitigan yung pink na bunny bago hinablot tapos hinagis sa bottom drawer.

Walang nagsasalita. Di rin nila alam lahat kung ano sasabihin.


	48. PITO KAMI. MAG-ISA KA LANG

Lunchtime.

Tahimik na kumakain ang lahat sa pantry. Ilang sa kasama nilang balikbayan.

Pumasok si Seulgi. Nagtinginan ang lahat. 

"Shet." Bulong ni Joy.

Dumaan ang tingin ng boss nila kay Irene na kumakain ng pina-deliver na KFC. 

Tensyonado ang lahat. Nag-aabang kung ano mangyayari. 

Huminga ng malalim si Irene. Mabagal na kumurap ng limang beses. Tapos tumayo. 

Pinanuod nilang lumapit sa boss nila tapos sinampal.

"AY SHET!" Gulat na react ni Yeri. Naglabas ng cellphone na pang-video na tinampal naman palayo ni Jisoo.

Tumayo si Wendy. Na-stuck lang din sa gitna. Di alam kung sa tropa ng girlfriend niya kakampi or sa bestfriend niya na namumula na.

"What the fuck was that about?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Trip ko lang gawin. Konting balik lang. Lakas mo mangako ng kung ano-ano di mo naman pala papanindigan."

Hinimas ni Seulgi ang pisngi na sinampal.

"Di ko na alam kung ano pa pwede ko sabihin para lang mapaniwala ka na sayo lang ako. Ewan na. Ayoko na. Dapat pala di nalang natin tinuloy to kung babalik din lang tayo sa dating gawi na away-bati. Sabi ko na mapapagod lang ako eh."

Biglang umiyak si Irene. 

"Luh. Ate Irene!" Kinuha siya ni Rosé tapos niyakap. Makatunaw kaluluwa yung sama ng tingin sa boss niya.

"Boss. I suggest you stop talking. Pito kami. Mag-isa ka lang." Banta ni Lisa.

"I won't say sorry. This is on you, Irene. Sawa na ako. Goodluck." Tapos nag-walk out. 

Kumalas sa yakap ni Rosé si Irene tapos binato sa kanya yung singsing. 

"Putangina mo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**MONDAY**

"Ano gagawin natin guys?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Antayin na lang natin magkwento si Irene satin. Malaki pang problema kapag napikon sa mga tanungan." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Di ka ba kinausap over the weekend?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Di eh. Kahit tawag para mag-aya ng inom wala."

"Fack. Ang lala. Kasal ba talaga sila or tawagan lang nila yun?" Sabi naman ni Lisa.

"Ewan. May singsing eh."

"Kakatext lang ni Saeron. Di rin daw niya alam kung legit na kasal yung ate niya or engaged lang." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Pakshet. Less than a year lang sila kung sakali? Iba." Sabi ni Joy.

"Paano yun? Mukhang ang tindi ng away eh. Tingin mo divorce agad kung kasal nga?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Probably. Alam naman natin galawan ni boss Seulgi." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Hey guys, Rosie." Bati ni Wendy.

"Ui! Kamusta boss?"

"Stressed as fuck. Di daw papasok si Sluggie."

"Bakit daw?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Di ko alam. Pasensya na guys."

"Wala kaming knows sa ganap, boss. Di namin alam kung ano mafi-feel. Tsaka ka na mag-sorry pag may idea na kami kung sino talaga may mali." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"May kasalanan din si ate Irene though. That's for sure. Bakit magchi-cheat si boss Seulgi eh alam niya yung feels ng naganun?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Ewan. Antayin nalang natin kwento ni Madam." Sabi ni Lisa.

Parang tinawag. Dumating si Irene. Normal lang naman ang itsura pero dumiretso sa upuan nang walang kinakausap.

"Wala ba nakwento sayo si boss Seulgi, Wan?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Wala eh. Didn't even know na may pa-singsing na. Although, we did talk about that possibility..Pinaaga na pala niya."

"Hmm."

Lumapit si Irene sa kanila. 

"Sup, guys." Bati niya.

Awkward ang lahat. Di alam kung anong next na move.

"Para kayong mga tanga. Ano tuod nalang tayo dito? Ayos lang ako."

"Weh Irene? Umiyak ka nung Biyernes. Di ka naman naiyak sa kahit sinong naging jowa mo." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Minahal ko to eh."

"Ay taena may paganung statement na!" Sigaw ni Joy.

"Ano ba kasi nangyari, Madam?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

Kumuha ng isang upuan si Irene. 

"Nagkapunuan nalang din siguro kami. Masyadong namadali lahat eh. Turns out yung mga nakakatuwa nung una na ugali eh hindi masaya in the long run. Ayos na yun. We agreed to try and be civil. Di rin daw niya kayo aanuhin kaya wag niyo pag-alalahan yun."

"Di nga namin alam na kayo na pala. May pa singsing pa at wife wife keme. Watdapak." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Sinundan ka pa sa Korea tapos ganun na lang yun? Dyusku." Comment ni Lisa.

"Pinatawag ako ni Appa sa Korea. Kamuntik pa yata maipakasal sa tropa niyang D.O.M. Sumunod yun para tulungan ako. Had to fake being married and all that kaya may singsing. Nagka-pangakuan nadin bilang andun na."

"So walang kasal?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Wala. Planned to though. Ohwell. Tanggapin nalang natin na pang-single mother talaga ako sa inyong lahat."

"Pasensya na kay Slug, Irene. I'm not defending what she did..pero..ganun na talaga yun eh. Padalos-dalos pag nagdesisyon. Wala na ba talagang isasalba?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Wala na, boss. Napag-usapan na namin. Ayos na. Di lang naman siya yung sawa na sa mga ganap."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**SATURDAY**

"Think they bought it?"

"Ewan. Seems like they did. Palibutan ba naman ako buong linggo eh."

"That part sa pantry when you cried and threw your ring at me was gold. I'd give you an Oscar if I could. Kamuntik ko nang di masalo puta ka."

"Ako pa ba?"

Dinukot ni Seulgi sa bulsa ang tinutukoy na singsing at sinuot ulit kay Irene. Hinalikan pagkatapos.

"Wag mo na huhubarin ulit yan ha. It was funny earlier but..it kinda hurt."

Niyakap siya ni Irene.

"Yah. Ang cute mo talaga bwiset. I love youuu."

"I love you too."

"You have great kids."

"They always mean well."

"Which is why they hate me. It's been a week."

"Yaan mo lang yun. They'd just end up going back to how they were bago tayo nag-start sa team building shit."

"Gahd. That whole thing took the heat off us but at what cost? Nakaka-ilang puntos ako sa impyerno everytime Rosie glares at me. Bakit ba di nalang kasi natin sabihin?"

"Ang dramatic mo. Just go full boss Seulgi muna for now..My kids are smart..Individually. Pero pag pinagsama-sama mo sila they all become dumb as fuck for no reason. It's funny watching them try and figure shit out."

Umayos ng higa si Seulgi para mas kumportable na mayakap ang katabi.

"I love you. I meant jackshit about everything I said when we 'fought'. I'm in this for life. Walang sawaan. Kahit anong trip mo game."

"I love you too..including everything you just said. Kakatamad ulitin. Wanna have 'make up' sex again?"

"Di ka ba napapagod?"

"Worth it."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**SUNDAY**

Dire-diretso lang na pumasok si Seulgi sa condo ni Irene.

"I told Wendy. Couldn't keep it in. Bestfriend ko yun." Sabi niya habang binubulsa yung kopya niya ng susi.

"Yeoksi." Sabi ni Irene na nagtitiklop ng labahan.

Umupo sa tabi niya si Seulgi. "Had to strangle her to get her sworn into secrecy this time. Di rin daw niya sasabihin kahit kay Rosie."

"Ang mean mo sa bestfriend mo. Minamalas na nga yung tao eh."

"Kasalanan niya to."

"Ikaw yung napakalandi sa instagram tapos sisisihin mo siya?"

"I wanted to brag about you."

"Ewan ko sayo. Tell her to tell Chip. I trust that kid. Di tayo ilalaglag nun."

"Alright. Noted. Think we can manage acting like we hate each other everyday sa office?"

"Madali lang yan. You go and be boss Seulgi, and I'll be accountant Irene. Easy."

"I'm starting to get what your Dad meant when he said you've got a lot of hare-brained schemes on you."

"I wasn't gonna let our bet get messed up coz of an instagram post. This resets the playing field. Lumaki pa nga options natin eh. So I'm going with Jennie. Hmmmmm..Next month? On the fifth."

"Of course that's your reason. Alright then. I'll go with Yerms. I'm starting to like that kid. Next month din. Uhhh..Tenth."

"Game."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kakatapos lang ulit kasi na-bored sila pagkatapos ni Irene magtiklop ng damit at walang matinong palabas sa TV.

"Bakit ang selosa mo?"

"Are we opening that door?"

"Why not?"

"Hmm. Wala lang."

"That's a non-answer if I ever heard one."

"Bakit ang pogi mo?"

"Kasi nagmana daw ako sa tatay ko."

"Pota. Napakahangin."

"Dali na kasi. I won't judge."

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. "I've had two relationships before you."

"Nice to know I'm lucky number three."

"Putangina mo."

"Sorry sorry. Game na." Natatawang sabi ni Seulgi.

"Anyway..One of them you've met. The other one..ewan. Sana nadulas na at namatay yung tungaw na yun..cheated on me. Plenty times. I was fresh off Bogum and I figured meh this one still treats me better than him so I stuck around. Kasi nga bobo ako. Ended up getting dumped for some bimbo with huge boobs. What the fuck. To this day I think about how that lady walks without tipping forward. Pota. Ang laki talaga. Legit. Cup E na yata eh. Magkano kaya yun?"

"How are you so unlucky with relationships?"

"I don't know. Sa ganda kong to diba? Kainis."

"Sige. I won't mess it up. Para worth it yung oras mo."

"You be my Lucky Snuggle Bear then."

"I like that title. Lucky Snuggle Bear who loves you and is yours as long as you're Bunbun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fool's day guys! XD
> 
> I appreciate your faith na hindi ko sila aanuhin. hahahaahaha
> 
> Back to regular programming na tayo sa mga susunod na ganap! 
> 
> Salamat ulit! :D


	49. NORMAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 49\. 
> 
> Featuring a giant step forward para sa paborito nating mortal enemies. 
> 
> Enjoy and talk to me as usual. 
> 
> Labyu gaiz! :D

"Psst. Lisa?" Tawag ni Jennie.

"Yeh?" Sagot ng bed sa ilalim ng kanya.

"Labas tayo. Inaantok ka na ba?"

"Malapit na. Istorbo ka lang."

"Game na."

"Alas-onse na, Jennie. How about no."

"Parang tanga! Bahala ka diyan. Basta lalabas ako." Bumaba siya tapos tumayo sa tabi ng kama ni Lisa. Nakasara yung kurtina. Inalog niya.

Marahas na bumukas. "Ano?!"

"Hoy putangina niyong dalawa, kung maghaharutan kayo pakitandaan na may kasama kayo sa kwarto!" Iritang reklamo ni Jisoo. Bumukas nadin yung kurtina ng kama ni Rosie. 

"Ingay niyo." Sabi ng may-ari bago isara ulit.

Namula sila pareho pero di obvious kasi madilim.

Huminga ng malalim si Lisa. 

"Gabi na, Jen. Delikado. Kung trip mo makipag-kwentuhan dito ka nalang." Aya niya. Tinapik yung free space sa tabi niya.

Two seconds na nag-isip. Kibit-balikat. Tumabi na.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Matagal din silang hindi nagkwentuhan. Kanya-kanyang trip lang sa mga cellphone nila.

"May lakad ka bukas?" Biglang tanong ni Lisa.

"Ha? Wala naman. Bakit?"

"Uhhh..Date sana. Kung gusto mo lang."

"Wala nang paligoy-ligoy ah."

"Bakit pa? Tatapangan ko na."

Tumagilid si Jennie paharap sa katabi niya na pareho din ang ginawa. 

"Pano pag nagkagulo?"

"Di yan. Sila Jisoo nga tsaka Chip kinaya eh. Tayo pa kaya eh pwedeng-pwede mo ako sapakin kung kelan mo gusto."

"Sigurado ka?"

"Mahal kita, Jennie. I don't think may bagay pa na mas sigurado ako kesa dun."

Bumangon si Jennie tapos bumalik sa sarili niyang kama.

"Ay. Sige. Di talaga siya sumagot sa date. Fine. Ayos lang ako." Sabi ni Lisa. Sinipa yung ilalim ng kama sa taas niya.

"Putangina mo. Oo na. Matulog ka na."

"Congrats sa date niyong dalawa. Matulog na kayo pareho UTANG NA LOOB NAMAN." Sigaw ni Rosé.

"Luh. Sorry, Chip. Goodnight."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Dali na, Jisoo. Sagot ko naman gasolina mo parang gago eh."

"Tanga ka. Di naman maarte yang si Jennie, isakay mo nalang sa tricycle mabubuhay yan."

"Nakakahiya nga! First date kasi! First. Date. Dapat perfect. Minsan lang ako magka-chance na ganito, tsong. Maawa ka naman sakin."

"Tingin mo ba may pakialam si ate Jennie sa ganung bagay?" Tanong ni Rosé na naglalagay ng palamang corned beef sa pangatlo niyang pandesal. 

"Gusto ko lang kumportable siya."

"Para kang si Wannie nung first date namin. Ninakaw pa yung sasakyan ni boss Seulgi for the same reason."

"Tignan mo nga yun, Jisoo. At least ako nanghihiram ng maayos."

"Di nga pwede mehn. May pupuntahan ako. Makulit ka."

"Masyado niyo kaming nilalagay sa pedestal." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Ha?"

"Kayo ni Wannie. Masyado niyo kami nilalagay ni ate Jennie sa pedestal. Di niyo ba naisip na mas okay tsaka mas ma-appreciate namin kung magpaka-totoo nalang kayo!? Yung sayo kay ate Jennie parang tanga lang. Pitong taon na kayo magka-kilala ngayon ka pa gaganyan!" Sabi ni Rosé bago hablutin yung plastic ng pandesal tsaka mangkok ng palaman tapos mag-walk out papunta sa sala.

"Luh. Problema nun?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ewan. Nung isang araw pa yan. LQ yata sila ni boss Wendy eh. Pansin mo di sila masyado naguusap?" Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Huh. Oo nga noh. Ano kaya meron?"

"Yaan mo na yun. Problemahin mo sarili mong lovelife. Gising na si Jennie."

"Pano mo nalaman?"

Tinuro ni Jisoo yung pinto ng kwarto. "May nagdadabog na sa kwarto. Lalabas na yan tignan mo. 3-2-1." 

Bumukas ang pinto at niluwa si Jennie na nagkakamot ng mata tapos bumangga sa pader bago nakarating sa banyo.

Ngumiti si Lisa. 

"Tsong. Ang tindi na talaga ng tama mo noh? Ikaw lang ngumingiti sa itsurahan ni Jennie pag bagong gising."

Tumawa na. "Tol. Ang cute kaya."

"Gago. Ewan ko sa inyo. Alis na ako. Goodluck." Sabi ni Jisoo bago tumayo. Dumaan muna saglit kay Rosé na kumakain sa sala. Tinapik ng tatlong beses sa ulo tapos nag-intay na ngitian siya bago umalis ng apartment.

Naghuhugas na si Lisa ng pinggan nang lumabas si Jennie sa banyo. Dire-diretso lang sa dining table. 

Tinimplahan siya ni Lisa ng kape. 

"Oh. Kape ka muna."

"Salamat." Humigop. "Si Chip?"

"Nagmumukmok sa sala."

"Huh. Di pa pala niya naayos yung thing nila ni boss Wendy."

"Nag-away ba talaga? Labo naman ng keme sa lahat ng pairing ng office natin. Si Yeri lang yata masaya potek yan."

"Di naman sila nag-away. May tampo lang yan dun sa kay boss. Nakwento niya nung isang araw."

"Ahh. Dahil ba na-mention ni boss satin na tinago din niya yung nalalaman niya tungkol sa Seulrene?"

"Deh. Iba yun. Wag mo na itanong. Baka ako pa suntukin niyan pag nakwento ko sayo kung ano talaga."

"Oks oks..Saan mo trip magpunta?"

"Ikaw nag-aya wala ka naman palang plano."

"May plan naman ako..Kaso di ako sure kung game ka."

"Lisa. I already said yes when you asked. Implied na yung game ako."

Ngumiti si Lisa. Malawak. Sayang-saya.

"Coolbeans..Alis tayo ng 12? Kaso..uhhh. Commute lang tayo ha..Ayaw pahiram ni Jisoo auto niya eh. Pasensya na."

Tinignan siya ni Jennie. Inubos yung kape. Tumayo tapos hinalikan siya sa pisngi.

"Sagot ko na jeep." Sabi nito bago umalis pabalik sa kwarto. 

"Hutaena. Fack. Sana tuloy-tuloy na yung good mood." Bulong ni Lisa habang nakahawak sa pisngi niya. 

Dumating naman si Rosé.

"Maligo ka ng maayos ha. Kadiri na pag hindi ka naghilamos dahil lang nahalikan ka sa pisngi."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Star City. Dinala mo ako sa Star City kahit alam mong may motion sickness ako. Legit ka ba?"

"Madami namang ibang pweds gawin dito na hindi rides."

"Star. City."

Napatigil si Lisa sa paglalakad. Nakasimangot na nang humarap sa kanya. "Ayaw mo ba? Uhhm..Sige..May back-up naman ako..Uhh. Sorry. Teka." Nag back-track tapos pumara ng taxi. 

"Tara na, Jennie. Sorry. Sorry."

Tahimik na sumakay si Jennie sa loob ng cab. Sa harap si Lisa. 

"Saan tayo maam?"

"Uhh. Sa National Museum boss."

Tumango yung driver. Inobserbahan lang ni Jennie si Lisa na naga-adjust na ng vent ng aircon sa harap tapos nagpa-paypay kahit sakto lang yung lamig.

"Ui. Lisa."

"Ha?"

"Joke lang yung kanina. Sineryoso mo naman. Ayos lang ako sa Star City."

"Hinde. Hinde hinde..Tama ka..di ko naisip na may motion sickness ka nga pala..uhmm..Corny na din pala pag di nakaka-rides. Ayos lang ayos lang..Mas chill sa National Museum diba? Yeah. Mas okay dun."

"Para kang gago. Ano bang trip mo? Kabadong-kabado ka eh. Ako lang naman kasama mo."

"Wala wala. Oks lang ako pramis. Di ako kabado."

Di na nagsalita ulit si Lisa hanggang makarating sila sa destinasyon. Dumukot ng pangbayad sa taxi bago pa makapag-offer si Jennie.

"Ako na, Jen. Walang problema. Kasalanan ko naman. Kakahiya. Ikaw na nagbayad sa jeep kanina eh."

Bumaba sila at natigil sa harap ng entrance. 

Dumukot si Lisa sa backpack na dala niya. Naglabas ng isang film camera. 

"Tara na?" Aya niya. Nakangiting inintay ang sagot ng kasama na nakatingin lang ulit sa kanya. 

"Mag-usap nga muna tayo." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Tungkol saan? Di ba pweds sa loob nalang? Pakainit dito eh. At least dun aircon."

"Sige. Tara."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Pumwesto sila sa isang bench sa hallway bago pumasok sa may kung saan ang Spoliarium. 

"Lisa. Ano bang problema mo?"

"Wala."

Binatukan siya. 

"Isa pang wala mo tatlong batok na. Ano nga?"

"Aray. Tae. Uhhhhm."

"Limang batok pag uuhm."

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Lisa. "Teka teka. Magsasalita na...ahhh. Ano kasi..Yeh..Kabado nga."

"Bakit ka kakabahan? Tanga."

"Kasi ikaw kasama ko?"

"Eh ano naman? Kung maka-asta ka parang hindi tayo magkakilala. Nakakabadtrip."

"Gusto ko lang na maayos yung date. Shempre chance ko na para ma-impress ka naman kahit pano."

"Di mo ako kailangan ma-impress Lisa, ano ka ba?! Akala ko ba mag kaibigan tayo?"

"Oo nga. Kaso.."

"Kaso ano?"

"Alam mo naman na gusto kong lagyan ng dash yung word na yun. Ka-ibigan." Ngumiti si Lisa. Medyo awkward. "I gotta put my best foot forward para kahit papano worthy."

Natigil si Jennie. 

"Di naman ako si Kai na mayaman. Di kita kaya dalhin sa fancy places and shit. Tignan mo naman. Gumastos ka sa pamasahe, mali ako sa unang punta, tapos yung back-up plan ko National Museum lang. Ikaw ba di kakabahan? Feeling ko naloko-loko na lahat.." Nagkamot ng batok. "Sabagay. Ayos na lang din..uhhhm..Friendly date nalang yeah? G na. Kunan kita dun sa may parang anghel or some shit sa main hall." Tumayo si Lisa. 

"Ang tanga mo. Napaka-harsh mo sa sarili mo. Akala ko ba tatapangan mo na?"

"Pitong taon na akong duwag pagdating sayo, Jennie. Mahirap na alisin yun. Yaan mo na. Tara na. Normal na ulit. Pramis."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tahimik niya lang inoobserbahan ang kaibigan niya na nagkukuha ng mga picture sa museum.

"Lisa. Ano ba? Paanong normal ba sinasabi mo eh di ka naman nagsasalita. Ilag ka pa. Nakakagago na."

Biglang umupo si Lisa sa isang bench tapos yumuko.

"Pota. Ewan kung bakit ako naiilang. Letse. Ito yung point dapat na ipi-pick up line kita nung 'don't touch the art' keme. Taeng buhay to." Sabi ni Lisa.

Umupo sa tabi niya si Jennie. "Tuloy mo. Mag pick-up line ka dali."

"Gago yata. Alam ko na yang mga galawan mo. It's a trap."

"Putangina Lisa. Isa."

"Bakit ba napaka-hilig mo magbilang? Di ka naman umaabot lagpas sa tatlo."

"Tanga ka kasi. Tiklop agad amputa."

"Ewan ko sayo."

"Dali na. Pumick-up line ka na."

Huminga ng malalim si Lisa tapos humarap ng maayos sa kanya. 

"Don't touch the art daw. Ibig sabihin ba di kita pwede hawakan?" Sabi niya sabay flinch.

"Luh bakit ka nag-flinch?"

"Kala ko sasampalin mo ako eh."

"Duwag mo. Tara na dun sa next room." Sabi ni Jennie. Tumayo na tapos naglakad palayo. Inintay na sumunod si Lisa sa kanya tapos nang makalapit ay tsaka siya tumalikod at nanampal.

"ARAY KO PUTAENA! SABI NA EH!"

"Normal tayo. Wag kang gago."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"May sinabi sakin si Krystal nung nag-usap kami."

Nakabalik na sila sa main hall. Tahimik na nakatingin si Lisa sa Spoliarium. 

"Hmm?"

"May sinabi sakin si Krystal nung nag-usap kami. Bingi ka yata."

"Tangina mo. Nadinig ko nung una. Nag hmm lang ako para i-confirm."

"Linawin mo kasi bobo."

"Fine. Hmm? Ano sabi niya?..Okay ka na?"

"Yeh. Sabi niya sakin di daw ako kailangan maging sure kung pareho ako ng nararamdaman para sayo. Kasi daw pag dinate kita ang point eh para makarating din ako sa level mo."

"Huh. Tapos?"

"Wala. Yun lang."

"Ah. Ini-inform mo lang ako ganun?"

"Yeh."

"Oks. Noted..Kaso di mo naman ako ide-date soooo."

"Diba date to?"

"Ha? Kala ko ba binawi na kanina. Friendly na nga diba?"

"Wala nang bawian. Gago ka ba?"

"Weh? Shet. Nice."

"Saan mo ako papakainin? Nagugutom na ako. Libre mo ha."

"Pwede ba KKB nalang?"

"Puta ka talagang tunay. Ayun naman pala ang tunay na rason kaya bumawi."

"Hoy hindi kaya! Kala ko ba normal?"

"Alam ko nadin galawan mo, Lalisa! Kahit kelan hindi mo ako pinagbayad sa lahat ng labas nating magto-tropa. Normal yung sinabi ko. Wag mo ako lokohin sasampalin kita ulit."

"Oo na. Oo na. Libre ko na. Saan mo ba trip kumain? Wag sa pang-mayaman ha. Di ko afford maawa ka."

"Ikaw bahala."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Pota."

"Ewan ko kung bakit gustong-gusto nila sabihin na hindi ka daw maarte. Kasinungalingan naman."

"Pota." Ulit ni Jennie. "Dinala mo ako sa mobile pares joint. On a date. Mobile. Fucking. Pares."

"Wag ka na ma-reklamo. Masarap kaya dito. Na-diskubre ko lang nung minsan na dito ako nag photowalk."

"Mobile. Fucking. Pares. Sa kanto ng Kalaw."

"Sirang plaka ka ba? I get it. Ito lang afford ko. Mamamasahe pa tayo pauwi mamaya. Mahal ang grab. Peak hours."

"Bwiset ka."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kuya! Pa-take out naman ng tatlong order ng pares. With garlic rice."

"Sabi sayo masarap eh. Paka-arte mo pa. Ayaw maniwala eh."

Sinampal nanaman siya.

"Laking tipid ko sa blush on dahil sayo sa totoo lang. Sampalin mo nadin yung kabilang side para pantay." Sabi ni Lisa tapos hinarap nga yung isa pang pisngi. 

Ngumiti si Jennie. "Gago ka."

"Yes! Thank you lord! Ngumiti nadin siya ng matino!"

"Pasalubong yan para kila Chip tsaka Jisoo. Wag kang assuming. Sakto lang sakin."

"Lul. Pabebe ka pa eh. Umamin ka nang nasarapan ka." Asar ni Lisa. Lumingap saglit bago nag-aya ulit. "Gusto mo mag fishball sa kabilang kalsada?" Kinuha yung order nilang take out para bitbitin. 

"Sige. Tara. May magagawa pa ba ako?"

"Meron naman. Yung normal way. Pweds ka umuwi mag-isa mo pag ayaw mo ako samahan."

"Tangina mo talagaaaaaaaaa."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tatlong aso ang sumalubong sa kanila pagdating sa bahay. Tsaka si Rosé.

"May dala kayong pares."

"Psychic yata." Sabi ni Lisa. Inabot ang plastic ng pasalubong sa kaibigan na masayang nagpunta sa kusina para initin.

"Kamusta kayo?" Tanong ni Jisoo galing sa sofa. 

"Ayos naman. Kaw ba?" Sabi ni Jennie na naghuhubad ng sapatos. 

"Tumabi ka diyan letse. Sayo lang ba yung hallway?!" Reklamo ni Lisa. Hinip-check siya palayo. 

"Putangina, Lisa. Wag ka ngang gago! Pag ako natumba."

"Edi natumba ka! Tumabi ka kasi!"

"Parang walang narating date niyo ah." Salita ulit ni Jisoo.

Namula sila pareho. 

"Bakit bigla kayong tumahimik? Ano na?" Tanong ulit ng tropa. 

Lumapit na si Lisa sa kaibigan. Inagaw yung remote tapos nilipat ang channel sa Cartoon Network.

"Wala. Normal lang tayo dito mehn." Sabi niya.

"Labo niyo taena. Bahala kayo sa buhay niyo..May Gumball ba ng ganitong oras?"

Dumiretso naman si Jennie sa kusina. Umupo sa harap ni Rosé na tumatango-tango habang kumakain ng pares.

"Kamusta?"

"Medyo greasy yung luto. Tsaka kulang sa salt."

"Di yan."

"Ahhh. Saks lang ate Jennie. Lalabas kami bukas. Baka makapag-usap ulit."

"Good. Ship ko kayo eh."

"Thanks. I ship Wannie and I too..Kayo din ni Lisa. Kamusta kanina?"

"Wala naman. Normal lang din."

"Weh?"

Ngumiti si Jennie.

"Ay! Ano yang pa-ngiti na yan?! Kayo na ba?"

"Di pa."

"HINDI PA DAW!"

Tinampal siya ni Jennie sa kamay. "Wag ka maingay!"

"Sorry..so may pag-asa talaga si Lisa?"

Tumango si Jennie. 

"Kinikilig ako homaygahd."

"Ewan ko sayo, Chip. Kumain ka na diyan. Good talk. Wag mo ipagkalat."

"Ay! Your secret is safe with me ate Jennie. No problem." Nakangiting sagot ng kaibigan. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Lisa?"

"Trademark mo na ba mang-istorbo ng pagpapa-antok ko?"

Bumaba ulit si Jennie galing sa bed niya. Inalog ulit yung kurtina ng nasa ilalim. 

Bumukas. "Ano?"

"Usog ka."

"Gagueh ka."

"Taena mo. Dali na. Bago pa magising yung dalawa."

"Para kang tanga." Umusog naman. "Game."

Tumabi si Jennie kay Lisa tapos sinara ulit yung kurtina.

"Oh. May napala ka ba sa ginawa mo?" 

"Malapit nang meron."

"Ha?"

"May nakalimutan kasi ako gawin kanina."

"Ano naman?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Hinalikan siya ni Jennie. Mabilis lang. Wala pang three seconds. Pero natulala siya. 

"Nakalimutan ko mag-set ng new normal."


	50. EXPERIENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going Wensé for this chapter!
> 
> Sana kahit papaano ay mapasaya kayo nito.
> 
> Talk to me as usual! :D Labyu ebriwan!

"Chip! Ito nalang gamitin mong bag. May bimpo din diyan. Papunas ka nalang ng likod kay boss Wendy pag pinawisan ka." 

"Ate Jennie. I'm 22."

"Psst. Chip. Dalhin mo tong extrang damit. I've got a feeling you'll need it." Sabi ni Jisoo habang inaabot ang isang pair ng t-shirt tsaka shorts.

"Yo. May baon ka ba? Kahit sandwich lang. Pangtawid gutom. Ito oh. Gumawa ako." Offer ni Lisa.

"Para kayong ewan. Yung totoo? O.A na ha." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Pine-prep ka lang namin. Ganito naman kami lagi tuwing may lakad ka. Sumunod ka nalang. Makes us feel better." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Guys. Wannie takes care of me. May emergency bag yun sa sasakyan niya. Legit. Apocalypse proof guys. I swear."

"Still. Nothing beats home-care, Rosie." Banat ni Jisoo.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosé. Walang panalo. Di niya alam kung paano umabot sa puntong ganito.

May nag-doorbell. 

"Shet. Ayan na yung sundo mo. Prepped ka na ba talaga? Walang nalimutan? Polbo? Shades? Liptint? Susi sa bahay? Emergency napkin?"

"Ate Jennie. Para kang nanay."

"Hayaan mo na, Chip. Kalma pa nga yan eh. Kesa si Madam. San ka?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Hoy Jen! Try mo nga sabihin ulit yung lahat ng yun tapos tono ng Overdrive. Parang bagay eh." Sabi ni Jisoo. Pinandilatan lang siya ng mata ni Jennie.

Tumunog ulit yung doorbell.

Hinawakan ni Jennie si Rosé sa braso tapos dinala papunta sa pinto. Binuksan nadin para sa kanya. 

Nasa labas ang boss nila na nakangiti. 

"I came for Rosie..Ready babe?"

"Accck. Babe. I used to call you that." Ma-dramang sabi ni Jisoo. Sinapak siya ni Lisa with a comment. "Ang gago nun tsong."

Kumurap-kurap lang si Wendy sa bagong information tapos tumingin kay Rosé na sumenyas ng later. Alright. Noted.

"Boss." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Yes?"

"Uulitin ko bilin ko everytime lumalabas kayo. Paki-ingatan to ha. Di mo magugustuhan kung san ka pupulutin pag may nangyari diyan."

"Copy, Jennie. I'll take care of her. Always."

"Cool. Have fun, guys!" Paalam ni Jennie. Kumaway yung dalawa pang housemate sa likod niya. Tinulak na si Rosé palabas ng pinto sabay sara.

Ngumiti lang ulit si Wendy. "Let's go?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What's your opinion on theme parks?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosé pagkasakay nito sa sasakyan niya. 

"Are there rides in this theme park?"

"Yep."

"Enchanted?"

"Smart."

"Shempre."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Binaba ni Wendy ang bintana. Nagbayad ng toll. Inipit sa labi yung ticket habang tinataas ulit yung window. Pinanuod lang siya ni Rosé.

"Wannie?"

Tinanggal yung ticket tapos nilagay sa gilid ng pinto. 

"Yes?"

"Napag-isip isip mo na yung pinag-usapan natin sa office mo?"

Matagal din tahimik si Wendy. Kinakabahan si Rosé pero di niya pinapahalata.

"Yes." Mahinang sagot nito.

"Cool. What's the verdict?"

"Lapit na pala tayo mag one month noh?" Biglang change topic.

"Ha?"

"Monthsary. You have anywhere you want to go to for then or can I plan it?"

"Ahhh..Ikaw bahala."

"Great. I'll have something amazing lined up..and..to answer your question..I'd love it if we just..go with the flow muna? See where it takes us. If it happens..I'm ready for it as long as you are..Ayos lang ba?"

Tumango si Rosé. Ayos na ding sagot kahit hindi naman sagot.

"Alright then. Sure."

"I just didn't want to go too fast you know? I'm sorry if it made you feel like I don't want you or some shit..That was never how I wanted you to think..Ayoko lang talaga madaliin and then have it look like yun lang yung reason why I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"There's something else in there."

"That..and also because of what I said then..There's this weird voice in my head that keeps telling me I'd end up corrupting you or some shit."

"Hmm."

"I know we talked about it..It's just..image din siguro? I feel like papatayin ako ng tropang Itim na Bulbol if they find out I touched you in that way. Galawan palang ng Drunken BP sub-unit kanina eh."

"I should tell them to stop babying me."

"Ahhh. That's not going to work, Rosie. I can tell you like how they are with you..and..ayoko din baguhin mo personality mo just to fit into something else..I didn't date you because of what I can do to you pag tayo na..I dated you because you're you. I love how you're a five year old stuck in an adult body. It fits..Don't switch it up for the wrong reasons. Di mo kailangan gawin yun. I promise."

"I'm sorry. I put a bit of pressure on you."

"Nah. It's alright. Di naman masama magtanong..May point ka naman..it HAD been a while since naging tayo..The topic is bound to come up."

"Hmm."

"You..uhhh..you mentioned experience?"

"Ahh..Yes I did."

"Are details confidential?"

"Not really..You want to know?"

"If it's alright with you..pero I can go first if it would make you more comfortable..Some things you should know din."

"I don't have to know..but..it would be great if you think you're up for telling me."

"Alright..well..I think I mentioned this before? Uhhh..I don't date much..pareho kami ni Sluggie in that regard."

"I think I know where this is going."

"Talino talaga. Ugh. Ano ba nasa isip mo?"

"Got a feeling you two don't date..but rack up experience points whenever there's a shot for them."

"Hmm."

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes..although..di sa nanglalaglag ha..but..Sluggie was worse. Didn't even need a ready opportunity. She'd make one."

"NICE. Ate Irene must have had her mind blown then."

Tumawa sila pareho. Malapit na sa exit pa-Enchanted ng mahismasan. 

"Holy shit. That's hella funny. True. Probably. I think they match well together though..considering I did walk in on something last week." Kinilabutan.

"Did you? Was that when you went to work looking all traumatized?"

"Yes. I'm going to knock on every single door from now on. Kahit alam kong walang tao sa loob. You never know..You should do the same."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Saan tayo una?"

"Not sure. Viking? Pero hang on..Lemme look at the map. Been a while since I've been here. We need to plan this for optimum ride experience." Sabi ni Rosé bago naglakad papunta sa tinutukoy.

Pinanuod lang siya ni Wendy nang nakangiti. 

_ Lord. I'm SO in love.  _

Bumalik na sa tabi niya. "Alright. Here's the plan. We go clockwise. Finish all the rides. Tapos snack bar. And then we do Rio Grande last kasi basaan."

Tumango si Wendy. "Cool. Lead the way then, princess."

"Weird nung nickname. Stick to 'babe'. Princess sounds like something a Dad would call his little girl."

Tiklop. 

"Come to think of it..Sluggie's dad calls her that..Nevermind. Yeah. I'll stick to babe."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"This burger better be heavenly the way it's priced." Sabi ni Wendy. Binaba yung order nilang dalawa sa table na ni-reserve ni Rosé.

"Should taste like the usual theme park burger."

"Do those even have a specific taste?"

"Yeah they do..I've got a theory they all get their supplies from the same secret source."

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Your mind is just..all food huh?"

"Pretty much. I like food. Might as well learn everything I could about it."

"A novel idea."

"Right?"

Nagsimula na silang kumain. Paubos na ang lahat bago nagsalita ulit si Wendy. 

"Uhhh. What was that with Jisoo earlier?"

"Oh. That. We dated. Sometime back in college. Super saglit lang."

"Super saglit is?"

"Six months?"

"Holy crap. That's not saglit."

"Meh. In college it is..anyway..We kept it pretty much a secret from everyone the entire time kasi di kami maka-tyempo ng sabi. Alam mo naman how we all are as a group..Get sidetracked alot..Ganun lang ng ganun until we broke up kasi we both figured we liked being friends better."

"Okay..Uhh."

"I can tell what your next question would be so I'll proactively answer it. The whole thing came out on the same day everyone found out about ate Irene and boss Seulgi..Jisoo saw your instagram and mentioned having a crush on me dati..I guess the GF vibes jumped out." Sabi ni Rosé with matching hairflip na ikinangiti naman ulit ni Wendy.

_ Yes. GF vibes. Mine. _

"Yeri yelled it out to me..so I said I know..and then..just told everyone about us dating kasi Jisoo said it was alright." Dugtong ni Rosé.

"Huh."

"Ayos nadin. It's been years since. Jisoo just likes mentioning it all the time now kasi naging inside joke na. Nothing to worry about there."

"Cool cool cool.."

"Again, I will proactively answer your yet to voice out question..Yes. She was my first..on a lot of things..including that."

Nabilaukan si Wendy sa iniinom na coke. Inabutan siya ng tissue ni Rosé. 

"Shit. Sorz."

"It's alright. Shocking. I know." Pang-aasar nito sa kanya.

Nagpahid siya ng tissue sa mukha. 

"It's cool. We're cool. I'm cool."

"Please don't be mad at Jisoo, because then I would be mad at you..and I would have a legit reason to throw a punch."

"Nah I won't. It really is cool."

"Good. I will offer another detail."

"Let me not drink this coke anymore then." Binaba ang kakapulot lang na drink niya.

"Hmm..I dated. But never got to that point with anyone yet."

"Huh.."

"Sooo..if it happens..Will you be alright with second place?"

"This isn't a race, Rosie. You're not some prize to be won. I'm not going to treat you like that. You're worth a whole lot more sooooo it doesn't matter. Not to me yeah?"

Nasilaw siya sa ngiti ni Rosé not gonna lie.

"I love you." Sabi nito. Hinawakan yung kamay niya na nakapatong sa table. 

"I love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Do you maybe want to come over next weekend?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Pauwi na sila. 

"Why not? What's on the agenda?"

"I promised you a High School Musical marathon..with pillow forts..and sing-alongs and stuff. Game ka?"

"Next week huh?"

"Monthsary date. Seems fitting."

"Sure thing. I'm up for it as long as you won't require me to watch Glee afterwards."

"Ahh. That..we also leave that to fate."


	51. THE TROPA CARD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 51.
> 
> Here's a bit of an update on Saeri! 
> 
> Sana magustuhan niyo. :D
> 
> Talk to me as always! Labyu gaiz!

"Magandang umaga po, Mr. and Mrs. Parents ni Saeron. Andyan po ba sya ngayon?" 

Tanong ni Yeri pagkabukas ng gate na kinakatukan niya. 

"Oh! Yeri! Napadaan ka? Yes, yes. Nasa kwarto niya si Saeron. Pasok ka. Dali dali."

Aya ng nanay nila Seulgi. Sumunod naman siya. Tinapik siya sa balikat ng tatay ng girlfriend niya. 

"How are you, kid?"

"Sakto lang po, sir. Pasensya na sa istorbo ha. Trip ko lang po kasi i-surprise yung bunso niyo."

"No problem, no problem! Akyatin mo nalang si Saeron."

"Ayos. Thank you po. Una na po ako."

Inabutan siya ng nanay ni Saeron ng isang tray na may orange juice at dalawang baso bago siya makarating sa hagdan. 

"Here. Dalhin mo na dun. Para may refreshments kayo. Have fun!"

"Ah. Eh. Sige po. Thank you po ulit."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tinignan niya yung mga pinto sa kanan. Wala kasi siyang chance nung huli siyang napunta dito. Puro si Saeron lang tinitigan niya nun.

Plain white lang yung unang nadaanan. May bear na naka-drawing sa pangalawa. Tapos yung pangatlo na pinaka-familiar sa kanya, kulay pink. 

Pinangkatok niya yung kanto ng tray na dala niya. Nag-antay ng ilang segundo bago bumukas.

"Wassup, jowatsong! I am here with refreshments!" Sabi niya.

"Luh may kasambahay na pala kami."

"Nice one. Papatuluyin mo po ba ako sa loob, maam? Mabigat kasi yung dala ko eh."

Ngumiti sa kanya si Saeron. Na-inlove nanaman siya. 

"Tara na dito, jowatsong. Patong mo nalang yan dun sa desk ko."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakatambay lang silang dalawa. Saktong asaran lang.

"Ui! I got great news by the way." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Yeh?"

"Finally got around to buying a Playstation 4."

"Aba ayos! May multiplayer ka ba diyan na game? Laro tayo. Trip ko din ma-try yung pang-mayaman na console. Hanggang PC lang ako eh."

"Maka-lang ka naman sa PC. Panalo din kaya yun."

"Pweds na. Can't hurt to have a Playstation though."

"True true. Hmm. Wala akong multiplayer eh. Pero baka matutulungan mo ako on this one game. Stuck ako sa isang level eh."

"Sige G. Let me see if my gaming expertise translates to a console."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Binalibag ni Yeri yung controller. Tumawa si Saeron.

"Give up nadin?"

"Yeh. Di kaya ng talino ko yung puzzle. Baka hindi pa gising utak ko. Order tayo pizza? Sagot ko na."

"Sige game. Half-half? Trip ko mag Hawaiian."

"Eew. Pineapple on pizza. Abomination."

"Wag ka magsimula, Yeri. Diyan tayo mag-hihiwalay."

Offended na naglagay si Yeri ng kamay sa dibdib.

"Homaygahd! Ibe-break mo ako over something so simple?! I am hertz! Ano gagawin natin? Hindi ko babaliin ang principles ko over Pizza!"

"Everyone likes Hawaiian! Wag kang ano!"

"Chip hates Hawaiian! Mataas ang standards nun! Her food choices are LAW!"

May kumatok sa pintuan.

"Wag na kayo mag-away. May ulam sa baba. Let's go, kids. Lunch." Aya ng nanay ni Saeron mula sa labas.

"Pasalamat ka sa nanay ko. We shall break up over this some other time."

"Napakadaya. I pull the tropa card. Let's set this aside and respect each other's choices based on that."

Nag-isip saglit si Saeron. Kinamayan siya.

"Sige. Pero di ko papalagpasin yung abomination comment mo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Didn't get to ask you this last time we saw each other..how's my second child as a boss, Yeri? Is she giving any of you a hard time?" Tanong ng tatay nila Saeron.

Nananang-halian sila. Iba yung lasa ng adobo. Parang mamamahalin ang pinangluto. 

"Huh? Ah..eh..Ayos naman pong boss si boss Seulgi. Wala pong reklamo."

"You sure? We heard different from Saeron." Sabi ng nanay nito.

"Ay..well..nung una po siguro..pero ayos na siya ngayon. Nakiki-ride na po siya samin. Tahimik lang siguro siya talaga kaya yun nalang di nababago."

"Good. Good..My wife and I want to apologize to you din."

"Para saan po?"

"We didn't get to talk to you much nung dinner. You have to forgive us, we were both so excited about Yuri and Jessica's wedding plans."

"Luh. Okay lang po. Uhhhhmm..awkward din po ako nun eh..Kabado."

"Why would you be?" Tanong ng nanay ng girlfriend niya. 

Tinanggap ni Yeri ang offer ng refill sa baso ng juice niya. "Gusto ko lang po kasi kayo ma-impress..Importante ho kasi na aprubado niyo yung situation namin ni Saeron." Tumingin siya sa katabi at nginitian. 

"Hmm. Our youngest talks a lot about you. Did you know that?" Sabi ng tatay.

"Ha? uhhh. Di po eh."

"She does. I've heard a great many things about you even before I met you. Even the story of what Seulgi put you through."

Natigil si Yeri sa paghihimay ng chicken. Sabit yata. 

Tuloy lang sa pagsasalita ang tatay ni Saeron. 

"I only have one question for you."

Binaba ni Yeri ang kubyertos, nagdasal sa Girls' Generation, tapos hinarap ng buo ang tatay ng girlfriend niya.

"Yes sir?"

"Considering how you are as a person, at least..based on what Saeron has told us..bakit mo kailangan kunin ang approval namin when you could have just as easily said nevermind? Saeron wouldn't say no to any of your ideas..I've gathered that much..so..Why?"

"Ahh. Madali lang ho ang sagot diyan..Ayaw ko po ng masyadong madaming iisipin si Saeron. Tama po kayo..hindi siya hihindi kapag sinabi ko siguro na G nalang kahit hindi magpaalam..pero eventually..iisipin niya kung bakit..Importante po kayo kay Saeron. Magulang niya kayo. Di po maganda yung may tinatago siya sa inyo na pwede naman palang sabihin ng mas maaga. Feeling ko di rin niya nature na gawin ang mga ganung bagay." 

Uminom si Yeri ng juice. "Gusto ko lang po mapasaya anak niyo, di ko magagawa yun kung una palang mali na agad yung direction namin."

Ngumiti ang nanay ng girlfriend niya. Tumayo naman ang tatay at lumapit sa tabi niya. 

Tinaas ang isang kamay. Pumikit na si Yeri para sa sampal..na hindi naman dumating. Dinilat niya ang mata.

"Yun naman pala eh. Apir nalang tayo diyan!" Sabi ng tatay ni Saeron.

"Shet. Kinabahan ako dun." Sabi ni Yeri. Nakipag-apir. 

"Welcome ka dito anytime ha. Remember that." Sabi ng nanay ni Saeron.

"Yessssss. Thank you po. Maraming thank you."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakabalik na sila sa kwarto ni Saeron matapos ang lunch. Saktong tambay nalang ulit.

"Psst. Saeron."

"Yeh?"

"Monthsary natin."

Bumalikwas mula sa pagkakahiga si Saeron.

"OhMYGOD! OO NGA! Hala shet! Nakalimutan ko!"

Tumawa si Yeri.

"Oks lang. Oks lang. Walang problema. Di naman ako maarte sa ganung bagay. Share ko lang."

"No. Di pwede yun. Shit. There has to at least be something special to celebrate. I'm sorry." Nakasimangot na sabi ng kasama niya.

"Huy. Okay nga lang. Walang problema pramis. Chill lang talaga tayo dito."

"No. Teka. Diyan ka lang ha. I have to save this." 

Tumayo si Saeron tapos naglakad papunta sa pintuan.

"Ui! Di na kailangan ano ba?" Pahabol na comment ni Yeri na hindi na narinig ni Saeron kasi nakalabas na ng kwarto.

Naiwan siyang lumilingap. First time din niyang napag-isa sa kwarto ng girlfriend niya kaya nilubos na niya ang paligid. Tinignan ang mga polaroid na nakadikit sa pader. Tinignan yung mga naka-display na nerd shit, napangiti sa Darth Vader na nakalagay sa isang shelf. Tinignan yung baby picture na nakasabit sa wall sa taas ng TV. Yung set-up ng gaming PC. Lahat. 

Naisip niya ulit kung gaano siya ka-swerte. 

_ Soulmate. Di ko na papakawalan. Magunaw man ang mundo. _

Nakabalik na si Saeron. May dalang isang cupcake na may nakatusok na sinding kandila. Umupo sa tabi niya.

"Eto lang meron sa kitchen. Takes too long to order for a legit cake. Saks na?"

Ngumiti si Yeri. 

"Saeron."

"Hmm?"

"Mahal kita."

Nanginig yung cupcake. Lumiko ng slight yung flame ng kandila. Nginitan siya ng may hawak.

"Mahal din kita, Yeri."

Sabay nilang binuga papatay yung apoy with a greeting.

"Happy isang buwan."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Yerms?"

"Yes?"

"Pasensya na di ako masyadong nakakalabas kasama ka ha..sa one month natin wala pa yatang lima yung date..I feel like shit for it."

"Ayos lang yun, Saeron. School takes time. Mas kailangan mong makatapos ng maayos kesa lumabas on dates with me."

"Kahit na. I should have at least made some effort."

"Okay naman din yung ganitong set-up for now..Sabi ng parentals mo welcome naman daw ako anytime. So maybe kapag weekend ganito nalang gawin natin? I can come over. Tapos tambay tayo. Unwind mo nadin sa school week mo..unless may kailangan ka i-review or something."

"Salamat ha."

"Nukaba. Diba sinabi ko na sayo yan? Ayos lang sakin mag-adjust para sayo. Lahat ng pupwede kong gawin para ipakita appreciation ko game lang."

"Kamusta trabaho?"

"Normal lang. Usual trip kasama yung tropa. May natatapos naman kami kahit papano tsaka buhay pa yung company kahit ang gago lang ng lahat. Walang reklamo."

"Sounds like a dream job."

"Kaya nga eh."

"Kayo na yata tunay na example ng mga taong legit na masaya sa trabaho nila."

"Ewan ko nga kung bakit di kami nagkakasawaan sa mukha ng isa't-isa eh. Weird. Pero I guess true friends and all that. Kasama ka na sa bilang don't worry."

"Salamat."

"No problem..Taena. Napakaswerte ko sa buhay. Sana ganto lang lagi."

"Mabait ka naman ah. Isipin mo nalang blessings."

"Tiba-tiba. Thank you talaga, Lord."

Nag-ngitian lang sila. Bigla namang kinapa ni Yeri ang paligid. May hinahanap.

"Luh. Anyare sayo?"

"Kamuntik ko na malimutan. Peram ako nung controller mo. Tirahin natin ulit yung puzzle na yun. May idea akong solution eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sana nag-enjoy ka kahit papaano today, jowatsong. Pasensya na sa istorbong pa-surprise."

"Ui. Anong istorbo? Ayos nga yun eh. May na-accomplish tayo pareho. Na-celebrate natin monthsary natin tapos naka-move on na ako dun sa punyemas na puzzle level na yun."

"I know right? Tsk. Galing ko talaga."

"Oo nalang."

Nakatayo na sila sa may gate ng bahay nila Saeron. Nag-aantay ng grab si Yeri na magdadala sa kanya pauwi.

"Next weekend ulit?" Tanong ni Saeron. 

"Pweds. Sige G. May kailangan ka ba review-hin?"

"Ewan. Malalaman ko this week."

"Sige. Tulungan kita pag meron."

"Gusto ko yan. Game."

Dumating na ang grab. 

"Sige, jowatsong. Goodnight. Text text nalang ulit. See you next week!" Kaway ni Yeri. 

Kinuha ni Saeron ang kamay niya at hinila siya palapit. 

Hinalikan siya. Di pa sila titigil kung hindi bumusina ang naghihintay na sundo. 

"Goodnight, Yeri. Mahal kita."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hatinggabi.

Tahimik na ang lahat. Kanya-kanyang last check ng phone bago matulog sa kanya-kanyang mga kama sa kanya-kanyang mga bahay. 

Nag-iwan ng voice message si Yeri sa Itim na Bulbol group chat. 

"PUTANGINA NIYONG LAHAAAAAAAAAAT!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	52. [M] SIZZLING SPARKS NA NAGSA-SPARKLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 52\. 
> 
> A lot of things in this one. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Talk to me if you feel like it! :D

**MONDAY**

"Matatapos nanaman ang isang buwan. Tingin niyo may pa team building ulit yung mga boss?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Ewan. Baka wala. Ramdam mo naman yung atmosphere eh." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ganito din peg natin bago tayo lumakad dati naalala niyo yun? Dami nang ganap since." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Tru..Kung meron mang lakad si boss Wendy na lang siguro sasama." Comment ni Jennie.

"Sayang naman. Mej kabadtrip din na balik tayo sa ganito. Saya kaya kasama ni boss Seulgi kahit papano." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Yeh. Pero malay mo naman magka-developan sila ulit ni Madam kung sakali." Sabi ni Joy.

"Malabo. Nag-iiwasan na eh. Tsaka di na makapag-usap ng di nag-aaway." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Based naman sa kwento normal na away mag-jowa lang. Nabali-baligtad na natin ng ilang beses pero yun padin ending natin. Malay mo naman." Counter ulit ni Joy.

"Pweds nadin sakin. Wala kayong kwenta kausap pag Kpop. Si boss Seulgi lang nakakasabay di ko pa malapitan dahil sa ganap." Sabi ni Yeri. "Dami ko nang theories sa Day 3 pota naman."

"Di ka ba kinakausap ni Saeron?"

"Kinakausap."

"Oh yun naman pala eh. Ano kinakana mo?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Merong extra si boss Seulgi nung kulang ko na member sa I Got a Boy. Trade sa Be Natural na extra ko. Di ko makuha. Oks na kayo?"

"Para kang gago, Yeri." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Chip! May nabalitaan ka ba na kahit ano galing ke boss Wendy?" Biglang tanong ni Jisoo.

"Wala eh. Di ko din tinatanong dahil ayoko makagulo." Sabi ni Rosé bago bumalik sa kinakain na donut.

Di na nila inistorbo ulit.

Lumabas si Wendy ng office niya. Kasama si Seulgi.

"Guys!"

Tumingin sila lahat. 

Siniko ni Wendy si Seulgi na nag-ehem ng saglit bago nagsalita.

"Anong itsura ng first weekend ng September niyo?"

Nagtinginan ang tropa. Mukhang masasagot na ang unang tanong. Tinanguan ni Jennie si Joy na nagsalita para sa lahat.

"Libre..kami..pero di namin sure si Madam." Sabi niya. 

Lumingon si Seulgi kay Irene na nakaharap sa kanila at tahimik na nakikinig. 

Inabangan ng tropa ang mangyayari.

"You free?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene.

"Depends on where we're going."

"Palawan?"

"G. Sagot mo?"

"If the budget for August still looks good then yes."

Binuksan ni Irene ang isang drawer. Naglabas ng folder tapos inabot kay Seulgi. Nagtanong ulit pagkatapos basahin ng boss niya ang laman.

"Sagot mo?"

Tumango si Seulgi. 

"Sagot ko."

"Then I'm in."

"Cool."

Humarap ulit si Seulgi sa tropa. 

"Palawan?"

"Ay pota. Game kami diyan, boss!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Kaso bakit hindi ngayong weekend para August padin?" Tanong ni Lisa. 

Umubo ang dalawang boss. 

"Ano kasi..may lakad kami pareho ni Slug." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Ano lakad mo boss Wendy?" Tanong ni Yeri.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Rosé. "Monthsary date."

"Ahhhhhhhh." Sabi ng buong tropa.

"Eh si boss Seulgi?" Tanong naman ni Jisoo.

"Uhhhhhh..I have dance classes."

"Psssh." Sabi ni Irene mula sa likod niya. 

Tumingin ang lahat. Nagsalita ulit si Seulgi.

"Do you have a problem with what I said?" Tanong niya kay Irene. 

"Wala naman..just wondering if dance classes talaga..or haharot ka lang."

Dumukot ng chichirya si Rosé mula sa drawer niya. Tumabi ang buong barkada para makikain. Umiling lang si Wendy at naki-audience nadin. 

"Dance classes. I usually go on Sundays."

"Ahh. Oo nga pala. Oks na."

Kumurap si Seulgi. "Hindi eh. Hindi okay eh. Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Why the fuck would I try and pick a fight? I was just curious. Valid question naman yung meron ako ah."

"You asked me if I was going to go out para humarot."

"Which is a legitimate question."

Nagtitigan. 

"What's it to you if I would be? Wala na tayo diba?"

Nag-flinch ang lahat sa tunog ng binagsak na calculator ni Irene. 

"Wala naman. Nice to know lang."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Lunch nanaman. Saktong salo-salo ng pina-deliver na Mcdo. 

"Kita niyo yung kanina guys?" Tanong ni Yeri habang inaalis yung wrap ng rice niya.

"Yung alin?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Yung kanina. Sila Boss tsaka Madam."

"Oh. Ano meron?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Gaiz. Iba. May sizzling sparks na nagsa-sparkle paden."

"Sizzling sparks na nagsa-sparkle." Pabulong na ulit ni Rosé kay Jisoo. "Dare you to say that really fast for five times."

Ginawa nga. Nabulol. "Nice one."

"Ano naman kung may sparks padin?" Sabi ni Jennie. Naglahad ng kamay na pinatungan ni Lisa ng ketchup packet para sa burger niya. 

"Wala lang..naisip ko lang na may tama tong si Ligaya. Malaki yung possibility na magka-developan sila ulit. Kasi gaiz. Iba talaga." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Ship mo na, Yerms?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Oo mehn. Bagay sila eh. Di niyo ba kita?"

"Kita naman." Sabi ni Jennie. "Kaso nakita din natin kung pano nag-away nung una..tsaka yung sinabi ni Irene na nagkapunuan na daw sila." 

"Ang nega mo, junior ha! Pwede naman magligawan sila ulit kung sakali!" Sagot ni Yeri.

"Shet. Oo nga!" Sabi ni Joy. "Kaso mukhang wala nang plano si boss Seulgi na ayusin pa ulit."

"Hmmm. Pero pansin ko lang ha, si Madam parang affected pa din based dun sa kaninang reaction niya sa idea na humarot si boss sa iba." Comment ni Jisoo. 

"Gaiz. Gaiz. Sabi ni Madam minahal niya ng legit si boss. Gaiz. Shet. I have an idea."

"Puta ka, Yeri. Ano nanaman yan? Game." Sabi ni Joy.

"Bakit hindi tayo ang manligaw kay Madam para kay Boss?"

"Ay gusto ko yaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Sige sali ako g g g g!" 

"Oh ano? Game na si Ligaya. Kayo ba?"

"Mehn. Papatayin tayo ni Boss. Ayoko yun. Kawawa si Dalgom."

"Dali na, Jisoo parang tanga eh."

"Yerms, di tayo pweds kumilos ng ganyan ng di alam ni boss Seulgi. Baka mapahamak buong tropa pag nalaman niya ginagawa natin tapos di naman pala niya gusto." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Tama si Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie. Nagtitiklop ng wrapper ng naubos na hamburger. "Kailangan muna natin masigurado na okay si boss Seulgi sa ganun. Kasi mahirap na. Baka umasa si Irene tapos hindi naman pala si Boss ang kumikilos. Makakasakit tayo."

Tumango-tango si Yeri. "Fine. Makes sense. Pero di ba natin igaganti si Madam? Yun nalang gawin natin. G ba lahat?"

Tumango ang tropang Itim na Bulbol. Bukod kay Rosé na nakatingin sa lamesa.

"Kanino yung thigh part na yun? Akin nalang. leg binigay nila sakin eh."

Inabot ni Joy. "Nasaan nga pala si Madam?"

"Andun sa office ni boss. Paguusapan daw nila yung budget sa team building." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Yun ba yung nag-break? dyusko. Kung ako yun di ako makakatagal na kaming dalawa lang sa isang lugar. Awks kaya yun."

"Iba naman pag trabaho usapan." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Pengeng gravy guys." Sabi ni Rosé.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck..ohmygod. That was amazing. How..is your tongue so amazing?"

"Shhh, Bunbun. Don't want to be caught just when you orgasmed."

Sinilip ni Irene si Seulgi na nasa ilalim ng desk.

"Extra sarap sa office eh."

Tumawa. 

"Sure. Okay." Hinalikan siya ng malalim. "Sorry about what I said earlier."

Ngumiti siya sa labi ni Seulgi. "I'll forgive you after we do it on the couch."

"Anything for you, boss Irene."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**TUESDAY**

"BOSSSSSSSSS!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

Nabali yung dulo ng bagong tasa na lapis, bumaliko din yung linya na dino-drawing niya dahil sa gulat.

"Putangina." Bulong niya.  _ Anak nga talaga to ni Irene.  _

Pumasok na sa loob ng office niya. Kasunod ang buong tropa. 

Tinanggal niya ang salamin at tinignan isa-isa ang mga empleyado.

Si Yeri na ngiting aso nanaman. 

Si Joy na tinitignan yung cuticles niya.

Si Jisoo na tahimik na lumilingap sa paligid.

Si Jennie na nakahawak sa kamay ng nakatitig sa kanya na si Lisa.

At si Rosè na kumakain ng gummy bears at halatang-halatang nakaladkad lang ulit sa trip ng mga kaibigan niya.

"What do you want, guys?"

"Gusto ka namin kausapin boss." Sabi ni Yeri.

Binagsak ni Joy ang dalawang kamay sa desk niya. Umalog at natumba lahat ng nakapatong. 

"What the fuck are you on?" Reklamo niya.

"Sinaktan mo si Madam." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"You're in for it." Entry ni Jennie.

"Ha?"

"Yeh BOSS. Eto na yung retribution. Katapusan mo na." Sabi ni Yeri. 

Tinago niya ang kaba. "You do know I can fire all of you right?"

Saglit na natahimik ang tropang g na g na. 

"Mahirap kami palitan, boss. You're welcome to try." Matapang na banat ni Lisa na ikinangiti naman ni Jennie. "Yep. What Lisa said. Try niyo boss."

"Pero wag ako ha. Just saying. Nahila lang talaga ako dito boss. I'm an innocent bystander." Sabi ni Rosé. Nakataas ang dalawang kamay.

Huminga ng malalim si Seulgi. Nagbilang ng sampu sa utak. Pasimpleng daan ng tingin kay Irene na tahimik na nagtatrabaho sa desk sa labas ng office niya. Tinaasan siya ng kilay nang maramdaman ang titig niya.

_ Sira-ulo. Kasalanan mo to pero mahal kita. _

"AY SHET. ANO TO?!" Biglang sigaw ni Joy. 

Nagtinginan ang lahat. May hawak si Joy na picture frame. Suminghap si Jennie nang ipakita ito sa kanilang lahat.

"Ay ang sweet."

"Ano to boss?!" Dinukdok ni Joy ang hawak sa mukha ni Seulgi. Umiwas siya ng slight pero di napigilan ang ngiti ng makita ang tinutukoy na picture. 

"LUH NGUMITI!" Sigaw ni Lisa. 

Hinablot ni Seulgi ang frame tapos nilagay sa loob ng drawer niya. 

"Why do you guys like to make my life hard?"

"Walang ganyan-ganyan boss! Bakit meron ka pa din picture ni Madam sa desk mo?!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. May pagturo pa.

"What's it to you?!"

"OO OR HINDI!" Biglang sigaw ni Jennie. "MAHAL MO PA BA?!" 

Di humihinga ang tropa. Iniintay ang sagot. 

Palipat-lipat lang ng tingin ang mata ni Seulgi sa mga kausap. Dumaan ulit kay Irene sa labas na pinakyu siya.

"Yes."

"SHET MAMA YUNG KILIG KOOOO!" Sigaw ni Joy. Hinampas-hampas ang katabing si Jisoo na hinablot ang t-square ni Seulgi at inamba naman kay Joy. "Pota ka Ligaya."

Tumingin si Yeri sa mga kaibigan. Isa-isang tumango. Binaling niya ulit ang mata papunta sa boss nila.

"Oks. Di ka na namin papatayin boss. Pero I have an offer you can't refuse." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Whatever that is, it's a no."

"Nubayan. Can't refuse nga eh. Bawal mag-no."

"Ano nanaman trip niyo?! Leave us alone, guys."

"Deh. Hinde. Game na. Mahal mo pa kamo eh." Pang-aasar ni Lisa.

"Jesus christ." Naghimas na siya ng sentido. "Nakakastress kayo."

In-offeran siya ni Rosé ng gummy bears. Dumukot siya ng dalawa. "Thanks, Rosie."

"Mawawala stress mo dito sa plan namin, boss. Fool-proof. Walang butas. Pramis." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Fine. I'll hear you out. Ano yan?"

"Kami ang manliligaw ulit kay Madam for you. Para magkabalikan na kayo and umapoy ulit yung leftover sizzling sparks na nagsa-sparkle." Ma-dramang deklarasyon ni Joy. May jazz hands pa.

Tinitigan sila ni Seulgi. Unti-unting ngumiti. Tapos tumawa. 

"Wag ka tumawa boss! Tutulungan ka na nga namin eh! Choosy ka pa?" Reklamo ni Jennie.

Nagpunas si Seulgi ng mata. Naiyak na. "Holyshit. You guys are fucking nuts."

"Game na kasi boss. Walang mas nakakakilala kay Madam kesa samin. Mahuhulog yan ulit sayo pramis. Ilalakad ka namin ng malupet." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Tangina niyo..except you, Rosie. You're an angel. Did you just doubt my skills on panliligaw?" 

"Binato pabalik sayo yung singsing boss. Yeh we doubt your skills." Asar ni Yeri. 

Kinalabog ni Seulgi yung desk niya. Tumalon lahat. 

"Magsi-alis na kayo sa office ko. Wala ba kayong mga trabaho? Kaltas sahod ng maiiwan dito sa loob pagkabilang ko ng tatlo ha!"

Kanya-kanyang takbo palabas ang tropa pagkasalita ni Seulgi ng isa. Tinulak pabalik sa loob ni Yeri si Rosé.

"SIRA-ULO KA YERI! ISUSUMBONG KITA KAY WANNIE!" 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You free tomorrow?" Tanong ni Wendy sa bestfriend niya. 

"Why?"

"Samahan mo sana ako."

"Saan? Also, di ka ba uupo? The couch is right there."

"Sa studio mo. I feel like going to dance." Tumingin si Wendy sa couch. "Di ako uupo. God knows what the fuck you and Irene have done on that thing." Kinilabutan.

"Yeah..that couch had been through questionable experiences..good call. Why do you suddenly feel like going to dance?"

"Uhhhh."

Ngumiti si Seulgi. Mapang-asar. "Monthsary niyo nga pala ni Rosé. Tsk tsk tsk. Stamina doesn't get built over one full day of dancing, Wannie. Should have started months ago."

"Tangina mo. I just want to learn how to dance or some shit. Bastos ka."

"Who said I meant something bastos? Baka ikaw."

Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. Humugot ng pasensya. "Come on, Slug. Help me out here."

"Fine. I can't go on Sunday anyway."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**WEDNESDAY**

"Ano to?" Tanong ni Irene sa mga kaibigan pagkakita niya sa nakapatong sa desk niya.

"Pinapabigay ni boss Seulgi kasi di daw siya papasok today." Sagot ni Joy.

"Di ako kumakain ng chicken."

"Ay. Kay Chip pala yan. Galing kay boss Wendy. Chip! May chicken sa desk ni Madam." Lumapit ang tinawag at nakangiting kinuha ang chicken fingers.

Tumango si Irene. Tumingin ulit sa lamesa. Bumuntong-hininga.

"Ano to?" Tanong niya ulit.

"Legit na yan. Pinapabigay ni boss Seulgi." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Anong gagawin ko dito?"

"Itayo mo sa desk mo duh. Standee nga diba?" Sagot ulit ni Yeri.

"Bakit ako bibigyan ni boss ng standee ng main dancer ng Red Velvet?"

"Kasi daw kamukha niya. Dami pang tanong, Madam. Display mo nalang. Zimzalabiiiiiim."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Para saan yung standee ng RV bias ko?" _ Text ni Irene kay Seulgi.

_ "Anong standee?" _

"Putangina mo, Yeri!"

"Inaano ba kita?!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**THURSDAY**

Umiiling-iling si Wendy sa phone niya habang lunch. Nasa pantry nanaman lahat as usual. 

"Psst. boss Wendy!" Tawag ni Joy.

Nag-angat ng tingin. "Huh?"

"Ano meron sa phone mo? Kanina ka pa diyan nailing." 

"Wala. Just some video from yesterday."

"Anong video?" Tanong naman ni Jisoo.

"Ahh. Lumabas kasi kami ni Slug kahapon. Went to one of her dance stuff. Learned a Kpop choreo."

"Awow. Pa-view naman. Kaka-curious." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"I don't think Sluggie would like it if you guys see this..tsaka..nandito din ako..Kinda embarrassing."

"Dali na, boss. Wala naman si boss Seulgi. G na, di namin sasabihin. Tsaka ayos lang yan, marunong ka naman sumayaw, what's embarrasing about that?"

"Uhhhh." Tumingin siya kay Rosé. Nagkibit-balikat lang sa kanya bago bumalik sa lunch na pancit canton.

"Uhhhh." Sabi niya ulit.

"Game na boss." Buyo ni Jennie.

"Fine. Don't tell her you saw it." Inabot ang phone sa nasa kanan niyang si Yeri tapos nakipagpalit ng upuan kay Rosé na sinubuan lang siya ng pagkain bago nakinuod.

Dumating si Irene. "Kamusta guys? Pakahaba ng pila sa Jollijeep pota."

"Yun oh! Tamang-tama! Lika dito Madam! Sali ka. May 'fancam' kami ni boss Seulgi." Aya ni Lisa.

Lumapit naman si Irene. 

Pinindot ni Yeri ang play button.

Bumungad ang boss nila. Tight denim pants, white sleeveless croptop, messy hair..

"Holy fucking ABS." Sabi ni Jennie. "Do you know about those abs?" Tanong niya kay Irene na natulala nalang sa screen.

_ I know about those abs alright. I hang out on them all the time. _

"Luh putangina. Madam! Pag di mo na babalikan si boss pweds ba sakin nalang siya? Titiklop na ako legit." Sabi ni Joy. Hinablot ang takip ng baunan ni Jisoo tapos pinang-paypay. 

Nagtalsikan yung konting sabaw. 

"Pota. Yaks naman. Ano ba, Ligaya?!" Reklamo ng lahat. Pinalo siya ni Irene sa balikat.

"Sorry naman."

Bumalik sila sa panunuod. 

"Tsk. I stan boss Seulgi na talaga. The taste. Yassss Red Velvet woooo!" Sabi ni Yeri. Sinabayan ng slight yung choreo. 

"Wag ka malikot, Yeri. PARANG GAGO!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

Tumigil naman at inayos ulit ang pagkakahawak sa phone "Luh shet. Invested?" 

"Putangina mo."

"Shet mami. Joke lang pala kay boss Seulgi. Chip!" 

Lumingon ang tinawag ni Joy. "Yes?"

"G ka ba ipahiram sakin saglit si boss Wendy?"

Namula si Wendy. Tinakpan ang mukha gamit yung lunchbox ng girlfriend na sumagot lang kay Joy ng nakangiti. "I will stab you with my spoon."

"Ay. Ang skeri. Nevermind." Bumalik na si Joy sa panunuod.

"Shet. Nice. Galing talaga sumayaw ni boss Seulgi. I should hang out with her minsan. Kaka-miss din sumayaw." Comment ni Lisa. 

"Dancer ka?" Gulat na tanong ni Jennie.

"Yeh. Nung high school."

"Huh. Okay."

"Nice one, boss Wendy." Comment ni Jisoo. 

"Salamat." Naka thumbs up na sagot ni Wendy.

"Shh guys. Ayan na. Nuod ka, Madam. May pa-slut drop." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Pinagsasasabi mo? PUTANGAMA." 

"Sabi sayo eh. Alam ko choreo niyang You Better Know. Sana ma-focus kay boss Seulgi yung isa pang part."

"Anong isa pang part?-- AY PAKSHET NANG PUKING BUHAY NAMAN BAKIT MAY PAG-GILING?! HAYOP! YOKO NA! PUTA!" Nag walk out si Irene. 

Tumawa silang lahat. Pati si Wendy na hindi napigilang mag-text ng mapang-asar sa bestfriend pagkatapos maibalik sa kanya ang phone.

_ "Goodluck mamaya, Slug. I hope your so called 'stamina' helps you survive." _

Nag-reply.  _ "Huh? Are you high? What are you talking about? Pabalik na ako. Parking na." _

Binulsa ni Wendy ang cellphone. "Guys. Pabalik na daw si Slug. We do not speak of this to her you hear me?" 

"Yeh boss. Walang problema." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pero pweds ba pa-send ng ibang 'fancams' kung meron ka?"

"Bakit?"

"Feeling ko mababali namin si Madam gamit yung mga yun eh."

"Tama! Perfect example yung kanina. Pengeng vids, boss Wan. Nang magkabalikan na sila." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Huh?"

"Nilalakad namin si boss Seulgi kay Madam eh. Game na boss Wan. Help us out." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Pero pwede din namang hindi. Para makagalaw din ako kay boss Seulgi. Girl crush." Sabi ni Joy na dahilan naman para isa-isa siyang hambalusin ng mga ka-tropa niya. 

"Umayos ka, Ligaya! Wag kang tigang!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone on lunch?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene pagkapasok niya ng pinto. 

"Mhmm."

Lumapit na siya sa desk ng girlfriend niya. 

"Ayos ka lang?"

"Yup. Nasa pantry sila. Dun ka na sa office mo."

"You sure you're okay? I got you a rose by the way." Sabi ni Seulgi. Inabot ang bulaklak sa kanya. 

"Shet. Ang sweet pota. I love you. Kinikilig ako. Utang na loob. Wag ka muna magpakita sakin."

"I love you too. We can manage one habang nasa pantry sila?" Offer ni Seulgi. 

"No."

"Huh. First time you outright refused sex. Meron ka ba?"

"Wala."

Nakita nila pareho si Wendy na bumalik sa loob ng office niya. 

Nagtitigan sila. Alam na most likely ay andun na sa paligid at nanunuod ang tropa. "Are you really sure you're okay?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Yes. Hayop ka. Dun ka na sa office mo please lang."

"Ewan ko sayo. Bahala ka diyan. Fine."

Pumasok na si Seulgi. 

"So. Based sa narinig nating ending ng usapan na yun..anong conclusion ng experiment?" Bulong ni Jennie.

"Konti nalang si Madam." Sabi ni Lisa.

"True. Pero letse naman kasi. Ako nga nabali nung video siya pa kaya? Eh ex niya yun." Sabi ni Joy.

"Tingin niyo nag keme na sila?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Probs. Pinawisan si Madam eh." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ay. Ang bastos. It's a dance video?" Comment ni Rosé.

"Sure, Chip." Pabulong na sabi sa kanya ni Jisoo. "Kamusta si boss Wendy?"

"I've got nothing to tell you."

"Weh? Damn. She's missing out."

Ngumiti si Rosé. "I know."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tara na guys!" Aya ni Lisa sa mga ka-tropa. 

Nagliligpit na sila ng mga gamit nila para sa uwian nang biglang dumating ulit ang naunang umalis na si Irene. Nakabusangot. Galit.

"Anyare sayo?" Tanong ni Joy.

"May bumutas ng isang gulong ng sasakyan ko."

"Ay sheeeeet. Sino?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Malay ko. Putaena."

"Halaaaaaa." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ohnoooo. However will you go home?" Sabi ni Joy. 

"However will you go to work?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"If only there was someone na pweds ka makisabay with!" Sabi ni Jennie.

Tahimik na sumubo ng lollipop si Rosé.

Lumiit ang mata ni Irene. Isa-isa silang tinignan. 

"May alam kayong mga walanghiya kayo." Sabi ni Irene.

"Luh. Wala kaming alam." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Ano yang tinago mo sa loob ng desk mo?"

Ngumiti si Yeri. Tinakpan ng papel ang gunting na shinoot niya sa drawer.

"Wala. Pagkain. Baka agawin ni Chip eh."

"Hoy wag mo nga ako sinasali sa mga keme mo!" Reklamo ni Rosé.

"Pag nalaman ko na kayo ang may pakana ng butas na gulong ko sinasabi ko talaga sa inyo. May sasakabilang-buhay." Banta ni Irene.

Lumabas ng office nila si Wendy at Seulgi. 

"Sabay na kita, Rosie? Dinner muna tayo." Aya ni Wendy sa girlfriend niya na ngumiti lang at tumango.

"Boss Seulgi!" Tawag ni Jennie.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Seulgi mula sa ginagawa niya sa cellphone. "Huh?"

"May nagbutas daw ng gulong ng sasakyan ni Irene."

"Oooookay?"

"Isabay mo na pauwi..tsaka papasok sa office. Same place lang naman kayo diba? How fortunate."

"Uhhhh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Saglit. Saglit lang. Kala ko ba di mo trip sa parking ng office building?" Pigil ni Seulgi sa nakaupo sa lap niya na si Irene.

"Shut up."

"Teka muna kasi..What brought this on?"

"Wala. Shut up. Kanina pa ako pigil na pigil sayo."

Tumango si Seulgi. "Is my steering wheel bothering you?"

"Slight. Baba mo yung upuan."

Sumunod.

"Good." Sabi ni Irene. Kinagat siya sa leeg.

"Fuck. Me."

"Yes. Yes I will. Relax, Snuggle. You're mine tonight. I'm going to FUCK you in your car right now..and then you're going to drive us both home..where I will do it over and over again. Right up until you can't walk anymore." Bulong ni Irene sa kanya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakauwi na sila. Sa condo ni Seulgi.

"I don't know what made you be like this but I'm getting you back for that last one."

"Only if I uncuff you."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"FUCKYESIRENEMORE."

Nakangiting sumunod si Irene. "Two. Three."

"SHIIIIIIIIT!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Still alright?"

"Want. to. touch you. so BAD."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What's the count, Snuggle?"

"I don't know. One more and I'll start crying though."

"Want me to stop?"

"Do you want to stop?"

"Nope."

"Then keep using me until you want to stop."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bun..Help me up..I can't move."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Patulog na sila. Nakadapa si Seulgi. 

"Monthsary natin. Saan tayo this weekend?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Mshsgjkljsh."

"Di ka ba nasu-suffocate diyan?"

"Ikshmubb."

"Buhay ka pa ba?"

Inangat ni Seulgi ang ulo. Effort na effort "No. Matulog ka na." Tapos binagsak ulit ang mukha sa unan. Tumawa nalang si Irene at hinalikan siya sa likod bago yumakap.

"Love you."

"Alabyutoo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**FRIDAY**

"Ayos ka lang boss?" Tanong ni Rosé nang makita niya si Seulgi na pumasok ng office kasunod ng girlfriend niya.

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"Sure ka, boss? Parang hirap ka maglakad." Alalang sabi ni Joy.

"I'm fine guys."

"Ano ba nangyari sayo?" Tanong naman ni Yeri. 

"Nadapa ka or something?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ayos lang ako."

"Sure?" Natatawang tanong ni Irene mula sa desk niya. Nag-commute kaya nauna.

Tinignan niya ng masama. "I'm fine, Irene."

"What happened to you really? Ex kita pero meh. I want to know." Mapang-asar na tanong ulit.

"I pulled a muscle while dancing last night."

"Weh?"

Huminga ng malalim si Seulgi sa harap ng pintuan ng office niya. 

"Gusto niyo ba talaga malaman?"

"Look around. Everyone's curious."

Tama si Irene. Nanunuod lahat.

"I tripped over Lulu and fell kanina." Sabi ni Seulgi bago pumasok ng tuluyan sa office niya. 

"Ahhhhhhhh." Sabi ng barkada bago bumalik sa kanya-kanyang trabaho.

Nakatingin lang ulit si Irene kay Seulgi na nagsimula ng magsulat sa papel. Nang matapos ay tinaas at pinakita ulit sa kanya mula sa bintana as usual.

_ "I got fucked into my mattress by someone I love last night. Was brilliant. Enjoyed every second of it." _

Ngiti ni Irene yung huling nakita ni Seulgi bago niya isara yung blinds niya.


	53. ZEPPELIN SCHOOL MUSICAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 53\. 
> 
> Chip unleashes hell on boss Wan. 
> 
> I hope I didn't ruin everything. Cheers, guys! Kausapin niyo ako after..To complain or the opposite..Welcome lahat..
> 
> Enjoy guys! :D

"THIS COULD BE THE START OF SOMETHING NEW! IT FEELS SO RIGHT TO BE HERE WITH YOUUUUU~~"

May kasama pang halik sa mukha ni Wendy na ikinakilig naman niya ng matindi. 

Kakasimula palang ng palabas. Feeling niya di niya masasakyan ang cheese ng pelikula. Pero sure na siyang yung kasama ang magdadala ng buong gabi. 

Tahimik niyang pinanuod si Rosé. Lunod na lunod sa idea na kanya ang babae na G na G sa pakikikanta sa dalawang character ng pelikula na nagpe-play sa TV niya sa sala. 

"Freakin' LOVE this movie." Sabi nito pagkatapos ng kanta.

"I can tell."

"You didn't sing-along. You said you would sing-along."

Tinaas ni Wendy ang dalawang kamay. Surrender na agad. 

"I'll have a go for the next song."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"That was actually pretty decent."

Comment ni Wendy pagkatapos ng pelikula.

Lumingon si Rosé sa kanya. Mata lang ang kita dahil sa yakap nitong unan pero alam niya na yung ngiti. 

"Yeah?"

"Yep. I like that song the theater kids did..The one with the jazz hands and stuff..What's it called?"

"What I've been looking for?"

Pumitik si Wendy. "Yes. That one. The upbeat version that played first. I liked that."

Niyakap siya ng mahigpit ni Rosé. "Look at you having opinions on this."

"I'm glad I gave it a shot. Kinda excited for the music on the second one. Is it as good as the first?"

"I don't know. I personally think the third one is best..but I guess we won't get there until later."

"Hmm."

Lalong humigpit yung yakap sa kanya. Hiniga na niya sila pareho. 

"Happy monthsary, Wannie. I love you."

"Happy monthsary, Rosie. I love you too."

"Thanks for the pillow fort..Kinda collapsed ten minutes into it..But the effort isn't unappreciated."

"You're welcome. I'll build a better one next time..Dinner?"

"Cuddles."

"Okay. Okay."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"May nagva-vibrate sa pwet ko. Ano yun?" Sabi ni Lisa.

Nakahiga sa lap niya si Jennie. Nanunuod sila ng cartoons. 

"Eew, Lisa ha. Ang baboy ng damoves mo."

"Luh siya. Meron nga kasi. Bangon ka saglit dudukutin ko lang."

Sumimangot si Jennie pero bumangon din naman. Dumukot saglit si Lisa sa ilalim ng kumot na inuupuan niya. Cellphone pala ni Jennie.

"Natawag si Chip. Sagutin mo."

"I'm not putting that against my face! Inupuan mo na eh!"

"Bahala ka nga. Sige. Bumili ka ng bagong phone." Sabi ni Lisa bago sinagot ang tawag. 

"Hello?"

"Ate Jennie?"

"Nope. Nag-iinarte si Jennie. What's up, Chip?"

"Put me on speaker?"

Sumunod si Lisa.

"Ate Jennie?"

Lumapit si Jennie sa phone. "Yeah, Chip? Ayos ka lang ba?"

"Yep. I'm alright. Tulog si Wannie..I called to tell you I'm going for it."

Mabilis na hinablot ni Jennie yung cellphone niya at tinanggal sa pagkaka-speaker. Naglakad palayo papunta sa kusina.

"Problema nun?" Sabi ng naiwang si Lisa. Nagkibit-balikat nalang siya, pinulot ulit ang remote at bumalik sa pagkakaupo. Ilang minuto lang ay dumating na ulit si Jennie sa tabi niya. Yumakap.

"Huy. Ano meron?"

"Wala. Just feeling hella proud of Rosie for some reason."

"Bakit naman?"

"Matapang yun eh. Goes after what she wants."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kakatapos lang nila kumain ng hapunan. Effort na effort yung full steak meal tsaka restaurant worthy spread na ginawa ni Wendy. 

Naubos yata maghapon niya para lang dun. 

Tumayo si Rosé pagkatapos ubusin yung wine niya. Lumakad papunta sa living room sa kaliwa.

"Hey. What's up?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

Tinatapik-tapik ni Rosè ng isang daliri ang baba. Mukhang malalim ang iniisip.

Inikot ni Wendy ang upuan niya para maiharap sa girlfriend nang umupo na ito sa likod ng sofa. 

"You okay?" Tanong niya ulit.

"Yup..You listen to rock music?"

"Out of nowhere..but yes..Why?"

Dumukot si Rosé sa bulsa. Nilabas ang cellphone. Saglit nagpipindot to connect sa bluetooth speaker. "Led Zeppelin?"

Di alam ni Wendy kung bakit may weird na urge siya para ipahid yung kamay niya sa pantalon niya. Namamawis eh. Dumikwatro siya. Tapos bumalik sa normal na upo. 

"Uhhh. Led Zeppelin. Yes. Yes I do. Ano meron?"

Nagsimula ang tugtog.

"Know this one?"

"Uhhh. I Can't Quit You Baby?"

Tumango si Rosé. Ayos na.

Natuyo ang lalamunan ni Wendy sa sumunod na ginawa ng girlfriend niya.

Mabilis lang pero pamatay. Remove the hairtie, fix the hair. Saktong messy look. 

_POTA. BAKIT BIGLANG ANG INIT?!_

"Uhhh..Rosie?" 

Dahan-dahan na sumabay si Rosé sa tugtog. 

Humigpit ng matindi yung kapit ni Wendy sa ilalim ng upuan niya.

"Whh-what are you..Holyshit..what are you doing?!"

"Enjoying the music." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé sa kanya. Dark hooded eyes.

Wala namang ibang ginagawa. Saktong lakad lang papunta sa kanya. Pero di maalis ni Wendy ang mata sa galaw ng bewang.

"Homaygahd. Saglit muna."

Huminto sa harap niya. Pinilit ni Wendy na lumunok ng laway na hindi na yata niya ma-produce tapos tumingala. Papunta sa tipo ng tingin na hindi niya akalaing kaya pala gawin ng girlfriend niya. 

Mapang-asar. Nang-aakit. Alam na huli na siya.

_Shet. Kailangan ko ng tubig. MAMA. ANONG NANGYAYARI?!_

Dumaan sa tabi niya. Napapikit nalang si Wendy sa feeling nung kamay na dumampi sa balikat niya. Paikot. Hanggang makarating si Rosé sa likod.

Lilingon na sana siya kaso pinigil yung ulo niya. Di makatarungan yung kilig niya nung binulungan siya. 

" _Said you know I love you baby..My love for you I could never hide._ "

Tapos hinalikan siya sa pisngi.

_MUST. NOT. TOUCH..HUTAENA NAPAKAHIRAP MAGPIGIL. LORD. SEND HELP._

Bumalik sa harapan niya. 

Sumabay sa guitar riff. KInuha ang isang kamay ni Wendy tapos hinalikan. Dinaan mula sa ulo. Pababa. Sa collarbones. Sa dibdib. Bago binitawan ulit kasabay ng kagat labing ngiti sa kanya.

"SUSMARYOSEP. LORD. ANONG GINAGAWA MO?!"

Tumawa si Rosé. Nag-bend at inilapit ang mukha sa kanya. 

Amoy na amoy ni Wendy yung pabango. Kitang-kita yung kislap ng pawis sa leeg ng kaharap. 

Nakita niya din kung paano mabilis na dumaan sa labi niya ang tingin. Susugod na siya ng halik, kaso ngumiti ulit si Rosé tapos humakbang palayo. Nag hairflip. Yung tipo ng hairflip na putangina. May experience nga.

Tumigil ang hininga ni Wendy. Tumalikod sa kanya si Rosie tapos tuloy lang ang sayaw. Kumurap siya. 

_Yup. That's her ass two feet away from my face_.

Hindi yun ang tipo ng bagay na tinitingnan ni Wendy, pero alam niyang hot ang girlfriend niya. Di siya bulag. 

Di sinasadya. Pero na-imagine niya ang pakiramdam ng makahawak. 

Tuyong-tuyo na ang lalamunan niya pero tuloy padin sa panunuod. Humarap ulit si Rosé sa kanya. Sariling kamay naman ang ginalaw. Sumabit ang watch sa tshirt na umangat ng slight. Sakto lang para masilip ang nasa loob.

 _SHET WALANG PANAMA YUNG ABS NI SLUG_.

Di naman tumigil ang mga kamay ni Rosé sa paghawak sa sarili. Tuloy-tuloy lang. Sabay padin sa tugtog.

"FUCK. Rosie. I'm going to faint."

"Led Zeppelin. Good tunes." 

Naubo ng malala si Wendy. Hinablot ang baso ng wine na nakapatong sa katabi niyang lamesa. Tapos nilaklak. Pilit niya din inayos ang pwesto sa upuan kahit okay naman. Para lang may magawa.

"Uhh..pweds ba na..pweds ba bumalik na tayo sa panunuod nung High School Musical? uhhh..part two naman. LORD. Part two naman. shet."

Nagpalit yung tugtog.

"Know this one?" Tanong ni Rosé sa kanya. 

"Nope."

"You will."

_POTA. NALOKO NA._

"THE MOVIE. PANUORIN NA NATIN YUNG PART TWO NUNG MOV--" Sinunggaban siya ng halik. 

Binitawan na niya yung upuan. Hahawak na sana kaso biglang lumayo si Rosé.

Di siya proud sa tunog na lumabas sa bibig niya. Di naman siya batang inagawan ng laruan pero yun na yata ang peg.

Tumayo ulit sa harapan niya. "Chill, Wannie. Are you not having fun?"

"I'm going to die."

"Weak mo naman."

"Ashshdkslak WHAT?!"

Dumukot ulit sa bulsa niya si Rosé. Nagbukas ng isang candy. Tapos sinubo.

"You heard me. Ang weak mo."

Matagal silang nagtitigan. Yung speaker lang ang tumutunog.

Huminga ng malalim si Rosé. "If I keep waiting on you..Talo tayo pareho. I gotta do something right?"

Pumaywang si Rosé. Tapos nagsimula ulit sumayaw sa tugtog. Ulit lang yung kamay na tumaas. Sumabit nanaman sa damit. Pero di na tinanggal. Dinala na pataas ang tshirt hanggang makita ni Wendy yung bra niya, taas pa. Hanggang mahubad. Hinagis niya sa mukha ni Wendy yung damit. 

Mabilis naman na tinanggal ni Wendy yung harang. Para bumungad sa harap niya yung shirtless na girlfriend niya. 

Di niya alam kung paano siya nakatalon ng nakaupo. Basta nadala niya din yung upuan. 

"PUTANGINAAAAAAA."

Pumikit siya. Naramdaman niya yung kamay ni Rosé na inangat yung baba niya. Dumilat. 

Nakangiti ito sa kanya. Yung usual na ngiti na nakikita niya. All sunshine and rainbows and everything that is pure. Iisipin na sana niyang hallucination lang yung mga nakaraang minuto pero nakahubad padin talaga si Rosé at mej tuyo na yung utak niya. 

"I appreciate you being all respectful, Wannie..But..Don't you think it's about time we get on it?"

Bago siya halikan. 

May candy na siya nung naghiwalay ang labi nila. 

_YEP. GIVE UP NA._ Tumango si Wendy. Inangat ang kamay at hinila na pakandong sa kanya si Rosé.

Kumanta siya habang humahalik sa leeg. 

" _Since I've been loving you..I'm about to lose my worried mind._ "

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You sure you want to double date with them?"

"Why not? Alam naman nila na tayo diba? Tsaka. Share the joy or some shit. Might as well mag dinner na tayong apat ng matino bilang magkakalapit din naman occassion natin."

"No ulterior motives?"

"Grabe ka na sakin, Snuggle. I'm going to get hurt soon."

"Weh?"

"No ulterior motives. Dali na."

Tumawag si Seulgi sa bestfriend niya. Pinanuod lang siya ni Irene. 

Saglit lang din ang inintay. "Yo. Wannie!" Bati ni Seulgi nang marinig na nag-connect ang call.

Kitang-kita ni Irene kung paano namula ng matindi si Seulgi bago ibaba yung tawag. 

"Anyare?"

"Uhhhh. Unintentional..but I think Wannie just paid me back for that whole walking in on us incident."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I like your moon lamp. Amazon?"

Hinihingal padin si Wendy. Tulala na lang sa ceiling ng kwarto niya. 

Tinapik siya ng katabi niya sa tiyan. Tumiklop siya ng slight. Masakit din.

"ARAY!"

"Was asking if you bought your moon lamp off Amazon."

"Huh? Slug gave it to me for my birthday."

"Coooool." Tumatango-tango na sabi ni Rosé. 

Pumwesto si Wendy paharap kay Rosé. Tumitig lang siya ng tumitig.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring."

"Ahhh. Bawal ba?"

"Di naman. Just makes me feel a bit self conscious."

"Why would you be?"

"Meh. Diba given na yun?"

"Not really..You're beautiful, Rosie. Like..really."

"Well when you say it like that, I'd be inclined to believe it."

"Hmm. Didn't think you had all that in you..Led Zeppelin would never be the same again."

"Shouldn't have underestimated me then."

Tumawa si Wendy.

"You're right..I've learned my lesson..With that said..Up for another one?"

Pinatungan siya. "Game."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Planning on sending me home tonight? I hate to cut this short..but..ate Jennie and ate Irene are blowing up my phone. I think they're in full Mom mode. It's 2AM."

Bumangon si Wendy. 

"Shit. You think they'd know what we did?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I told ate Jennie a bit of what I was gonna do."

"Hmmm." Hinila siya ni Wendy palapit. Niyakap. "Dito ka nalang. I'll bring you home tomorrow. I kind of want to sleep cuddling you tonight..Just in case they murder me bukas."

"Alright. Let me text ate Jennie then..Can we watch the rest of the High School Musical films before going to sleep? I feel hella weird."

"Why?"

"Kinda jumped off to an entirely different marathon without finishing that one properly."


	54. [M] HOW DID WE GET SO LUCKY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 54\. 
> 
> Featuring part of Seulrene monthsary shenanigans, Irene being Irene, and a double date with Wensé.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one as usual! 
> 
> Labyu ebribadi! :D

"Good morning, Snuggle. Kamusta?"

"It's midnight."

"I know. Happy monthsary, baby bear!" 

Niyakap siya tapos dire-diretso na papasok ng unit niya. 

Sumunod si Seulgi sa kwarto. Nadatnan na naghe-hello si Irene sa dalawang pusa na nakatambay sa windowsill niya. 

Sumandal siya sa doorframe. 

"You should have just spent the day here if you planned on waking me up this early anyway."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Humiga na sa bed niya. 

"I don't know. Less hassle that's for sure." Sabi ni Seulgi habang naglalakad papalapit. Tumabi siya. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bunbun..Goodnight?"

"Yup."

"Himala."

"Later. I just want to hug you right now."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Did Wendy get back to you on the dinner invitation?"

Sumubo si Seulgi ng bacon bago sumagot.

"Hvntshcked"

"Ang baboy. Lunukin mo muna yan. Nakaka turn off."

Nilunok. 

"I haven't checked."

"Go check."

"Bakit ba ang excited mo?"

"Di raw umuwi si Chip kagabi sabi ni Jennie."

"I figured as much."

"Yeah. Sooooo. I wanna know if I can serve your bestfriend a proper scare."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "I can get behind that. Hang on then..lemme get my phone."

Umalis saglit si Seulgi. Pagbalik ay tumatango-tango na. "Wannie said yes. Ihahatid lang daw niya saglit si Rosie pauwi. Sunduin nalang niya ulit mamaya."

"Daming keme. As if naman di natin alam na galing sila sa keme."

Kinilabutan si Seulgi. Tinawanan siya ni Irene. 

"Chill pa nga yung karma mo eh. Pussy."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakabukas ang TV sa KBS. Si Irene lang ang nakakaintindi, pero may rerun daw ng music show pagkatapos ng current palabas kaya oks nalang din. Nakaupo sila sa magkabilang side ng sofa. 

"Hey. Irene."

Nagtitiklop ng bagong labang damit ang tinawag. Napagdiskitahan kasi yung umaapaw na laundry basket ni Seulgi. 

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too..Anmeron?"

"Wala naman..Just..this looks awfully domestic."

"What does?"

"All this. What we're doing right now." Sabi ni Seulgi. Hinawi ang kamay sa paligid.

"Aren't we married?"

Nag-ngitian. 

"Oo nga pala." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"This is good for you. Appreciate it. I gave up my Sunday para lang ipaglaba ka."

"Ilang damit ba yan?"

"Ewan. Lagpas sampu panigurado. Walanghiya ka. Di mo ba alam kung paano gamitin washing machine mo?! Dugyot puta."

"I'll pay you back in orgasms."

"Wag na. Baka mamatay ako. Would be fun..but no."

"Half?"

"Quarter. Teka. Bibilangin ko lang to."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Snuggle."

"Hmm?"

"Nagugutom ako."

"I'm in the middle of fucking you??"

"Bawal magsabi? Pweds naman kumain pagkatapos ah!"

"Pweds din naman sabihin mamaya?"

"Ewan ko sayo."

"Are you bored already?"

"Di naman. You're actually doing really well. I just wanted to see if I can hold a conversation while we're at it."

"The fact that you can means I'm not doing as well as I want to be."

"I could just be really good at this though..Hidden talent amirite?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You we're saying?"

Kinagat siya ni Irene sa pisngi. 

"Tangina...mo.."

"What?"

"Fuck..fuckme..keep..going.."

"You were talking about spaceships. Continue."

"Uhhhhhhh...space...fuckputanginamoseulgi."

Bumilis. 

"Spaceships..They go where again?"

"Yesssssss..that's right..so..fucking close baby I'm so close..Iloveyou ohfuuuuuuuck!"

Harder.

"Saan nga, Bunbun? I want to know."

"They go to FUCKING SPACE! I'M ABOUT TO CUM HOLY SHIT!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Nagugutom ka kamo?"

Pinalis siya ni Irene. 

"What do you want to eat?"

"Ikaw."

"Sige. I'll wait until you can move."

Walang lakas yung palo na tumama sa balikat niya. "Napakahangin mo."

Ngumiti lang si Seulgi. "Clearly I have reason to be. Look at you."

"We both know I can keep up with you if I want to."

"Can't even do anything without cuffing me. Sure ka?"

"I want a divorce."

"Ouch."

"Alam mo?" Gumulong si Irene paharap sa kanya. 

"Yes?"

"Putangina mo..pero mahal na mahal kita for some reason. Gago ka din eh no?"

"Told ya."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Magnanakaw ka! Manyak!"

Nasampal si Seulgi na tahimik lang namang nagiintay na ma-brew ang kape niya.

"Inaano kita?" Reklamo niya. Nakahawak sa pisngi. 

"Ikaw pala ang salarin putangina mo. Is all this a ploy for your sick fantasies?"

"What the fuck, Irene?"

"Ano to?!" Tinaas ni Irene ang isang kamay. May hawak na underwear.

"Uhhh. Panty?"

"Exactly you son of a bitch! Panty!"

"Okay?"

"I found this, along with plenty more inside one of your drawers. Why do you have a stash of my underwear inside one of your drawers?!"

"Ayos ka lang ba or did you finally go legit crazy?"

Sinampal siya ulit.

"Putangina. Aray ha! Yung totoo?!"

"I lost all that shit months ago. How the fuck are they here?!"

"How are you so sure they're yours anyway?!"

"May naka embroider na 'Junmyeon'. In hangul."

"Putangina??"

"Suho thought it would be funny to prank me."

"By embroidering his name on your underwear?"

"Yes." Sinampal nanaman siya.

"Can you stop doing that?!"

"Paano napunta sayo to?!"

"Ewan ko nga! They just kept randomly showing up..and I thought that hangul thing was some sort of brand name. I swear I have nothing to do with it!" Taas kamay na katwiran ni Seulgi. 

"Di ako naniniwala sayo."

"Pramis nga! Why would I lie to you?! Napag-usapan yan nung unang team building kaya!"

"Kelan?"

"Nung unang gabi. Yeri overheard Wannie and I talking about it. Kinuwento niya sa tropa."

"Bakit di ko alam?"

"Baka di ka pa dumadating nun."

Isa nanamang sampal. 

"UMAYOS KA NGA! MASAKIT NA HA!"

"BAKIT MERON KANG PANTY KO SA CONDO MO?"

"EWAN KO NGA! PUTANGINA NAMAN!"

Dumaan si Lulu sa gitna ng mga paa nila. Di naiwasang di nila tignan. Pinanuod na tumakbo ang pusa papunta sa bintana na binuksan ng nakabantay na si Lala.

Lumabas ang dalawang pusa.

"What. The. Fuck." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas bago bumalik ang dalawa. May dalang tig-isang underwear.

Sinampal nanaman ni Irene si Seulgi.

"I'm trying really hard not to slap you back right now."

"Did you train your cats to do that?! What a sick asshole."

"Tangina mo?? I can't even train those two not to scratch the shit out of my couch!"

"Hmmmph." Padabog na lumapit si Irene sa mga pusa ni Seulgi.

"Hoy! Leave my cats alone. I'll break up with you for realsies if you hurt those two." Nakasunod si Seulgi. 

Dinampot ni Irene yung mga bagong dalang underwear. Kinuha naman ni Seulgi yung mga pusa. 

Inikot-ikot ni Irene ang hawak. 

"Puta. Akin ulit to?! They could have brought back so many other things from my unit..bakit yung underwear ko pa!? Ang mahal kaya ng panty putangina naman."

"Malay ko sa dalawang to..I didn't train them I swear. Baka naman may bukas ka lang na bintana."

"Your cats are fucked up, Snuggle."

"I mean..they did bring you to me in a way..at least I knew what your underwear looked like months before I dated you."

Binato ni Irene yung hawak na panty sa kanya.

"Diyan ka lang pakyu ka. Isasara ko yung isang bintana ng kwarto ko."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Padabog na binuksan ni Irene ang pinto ng unit niya. "Ano?!"

"Sabi mo magsasara ka lang ng bintana. Di ka na bumalik."

"Has it occurred to you that maybe ayoko bumalik?"

Nag-pout si Seulgi.

"Wag mo ako idinadaan diyan sa pa-cute mo. Galit ako sayo. Legit. Seryoso."

May ilalala pa pala yung pout. 

"Hutaena. Pakyu."

Hinili siya papasok tapos hinalikan.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ang rupok mo ha."

"Putangina mo. Paano kung panty pala ng ibang tao yung ninanakaw ng mga pusa mo?"

"Not like I touch them."

"Bakit mo tinago?"

"Not sure..Wanted to return them maybe? If I found out kung sino may-ari."

"Random panty. Na sakin pala. What are the odds?"

"Meant to be talaga tayo. Even my cats think so..Could have been an entirely different reason for us to have started going out if you think about it."

Pumatong ulit sa kanya si Irene. Nagsalita nalang ulit pagkatapos ng matagalang halikan. 

"That's creeper territory, Snuggle. I like the original reason better."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening, boss!" Bati ng nakangiting si Rosé na nakahawak sa kamay ni Wendy.

"Evening, Rosie. How are you?"

"Usual. Si ate Irene?"

Tumingin si Seulgi sa kanan niya kung saan madalas si Irene. Nawawala. 

"Probably got distracted by something on the way here. She'll show up. Give her a minute."

"Ahh. Okay..di mo babatiin si Wannie?"

Nakangiti lang si Wendy sa bestfriend niya. Di makatingin ng diretso si Seulgi. 

"Uhhh. Sup mahn."

"Wassup, Seulgiiiiiii!"

Tinapik siya sa likod ni Wendy. Tumakbo siya palayo. 

"Anyare dun kay boss?" 

"Ignore it, Rosie. Ignore it." Nakatawang comment ni Wendy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy."

Tumingin ang lahat. 

"What do you want, Bunbun?"

"San ka galing ate Irene?"

"May free taste ng ice cream dun sa nadaanan naming Cold Stone. Tanga nito ni Seulgi eh. Iniwan ako amp." Nagrereklamong sagot ni Irene bago umupo sa tabi ni Seulgi. 

"Saang direction yung free taste na yan?"

"Kaliwa ka paglabas mo ng resto, Chip."

"NICE. Sama ka, Wannie?"

"Uhhh. I'm good. Come back to me safe yeah?"

Hinalikan siya sa pisngi ni Rosé bago umalis. 

"Shet. Kileg pepe naman ako sa inyo." Sabi ni Irene. 

Namula si Wendy.

"We're in public. Jesus christ." Reklamo ni Seulgi. 

"Alam mo ikaw napaka-hilig mo magmalinis. Ire-record ko dirty talk mo sa susunod tapos iseset kong ringtone nang matigil yang ganyang keme mo. Puta." 

Natawa si Wendy. "Cute niyo."

"Shempre. Kami pa ba? Seulrene yata. Walang titibag."

Uminom ng tubig si Wendy.

"So kamusta naman sa kama yung baby Chip namin?"

Binuga sa katapat na si Seulgi. 

"Putangina naman Wendy!!" Inabot lang ni Irene yung tissue holder sa jowa niya.

"Ah..eh..uhmmmmm..ano kasi, Irene..uhhhh."

"Pakaraming uhhh ehhhh uhhhhmm..Oo o hindi..Pareho ba ng skillsets ko?"

"I don't know?"

"I don't know pala ha. Sumbong kita kay Chip."

"Oi! Wala namang ganyanan!"

"Bakit di ka makasagot?"

"I don't even know how you are in bed! how the fuck am I supposed to compare?!"

Mabilis na tumingin si Irene sa katabi niya na nagpupunas padin ng basang t-shirt. Lumingon ulit kay Wendy. 

"Gusto mo ba malaman?"

"Wh-What?"

"Sabi mo di mo alam kaya di ka makapag-compare eh. So ang tanong ko..gusto mo ba malaman? We can go Wenrene for a night. Solb na."

"Is this a trick question?"

Tinapik ni Irene si Seulgi. 

"Nadinig mo yun? Nag-isip." Sabi niya kay Seulgi. 

Nagpupunas padin ng t-shirt. "Wendy. Pag yes ang sagot mo diyan nakalutang na bangkay mo sa Pasig bukas. Tagahawak lang ako. Girlfriend mo papatay sayo. One inch punch, bro. I feel like she'd be brilliant at that."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta yung pasta?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosie.

"Hmmmm. Could do with a touch more pepper..tapos I don't know what that aftertaste is..maybe peanuts? Try mo." Sinubuan siya ni Rosé. Nagtanong ulit pagkatapos niya ngumuya. "What do you think?"

"It does taste like peanuts..pero pwede din sesame?"

"Tignan mo tong dalawang to. Usapang pagkain." Bulong ni Irene kay Seulgi. 

"Palibhasa prito't ramyeon lang kaya mong gawin eh."

"Napakayabang mo amputa. Edi ikaw na nakasunog ng boiling water."

"You distracted me with your boobs."

"Nagpa-distract ka naman. Mas tanga ka padin."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Chip." Sinipa ni Irene ng slight yung leg ng kaharap niya para makuha ang atensyon. 

"Yeh, ate Irene?"

Sumenyas siya sa dalawang kasama nila. Point five seconds. Tumango si Rosé. Pinaka-matalinong anak talaga. 

"Wannie?"

Lumingon mula sa pakikipaglaro ng tic-tac-toe with Seulgi si Wendy. "Yeah babe?"

"Could you go and get me a tub of that mint ice cream thing sa Cold Stone?"

"Now?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Teka. Excuse me lang muna, Irene..Slug. Gotta attend to the lady." Paalam ni Wendy. Umalis na. 

Tinapik-tapik ni Irene yung braso ni Seulgi.

"Baby beeeeaaar."

"Ano nanaman trip mo?"

"Punta ka dun sa Innisfree."

"Bakit?"

"Picturan mo lahat ng makikita mong merong mukha nung member ng SNSD."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Kasi sabi ko. Gora na."

"You're so weird." Sumunod naman si Seulgi.

Naiwan sila Irene at Rosé sa restaurant. Umorder ng dessert si Irene. 

"Kamusta?"

"Great."

"Weh?"

"Oo nga."

"Weh?"

"Absolutely amazing."

Tumango si Irene. Kinuha ang dala ng waiter tapos nilagay sa harap ni Rosé.

"Di ka daw umuwi kagabi."

"Ahhhh."

"Success?"

Ngumiti si Rosé. "Yes. Thanks for the Zeppelin tip."

"I'm proud of you, Chip."

"Thanks, ate Irene. I'm proud of me too." bago sumubo ng chocolate cake.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakabalik na ang mag-bestfriend. Sabay na nag-abot ng something sa kanya-kanyang jowa. Yung ice cream kay Rosé, tapos yung cellphone kay Irene. 

"Thanks, Wannie. Love youuuu~~"

Proud na proud sa sarili si Wendy. 

"Corny naman ng kuha mo. Minadali. Ayusin mo. Gusto ko yung artistic, yung worthy naman sa kinukunan. Di ka na nahiya sa Nation's Visual."

"You annoy the hell out of me..I love you."

Umalis ulit si Seulgi para sumunod sa utos.

"Labyu too, Bitch!" Sigaw ni Irene.

"CR lang ako, guys." Paalam ni Rosé. 

"Uhhh. Pwede ba sumama?" 

"Wag na, Wannie. Diyan ka nalang. Di ka naman aanuhin ni ate Irene."

Umalis na. 

"Sup, boss."

Panicked yung tango ng kinausap.

"Hi?"

"Di mo padin sinasagot yung tanong ko kanina."

"Uhhhh."

"Yes or no boss."

"Yes."

"Hala kaaaaaaaa! Susumbong talaga kita kay Chip. Yes pala ha. Sabi ko na pinagnanasahan mo din ako eh."

Mabilis na kumaway-kaway si Wendy.

"Luh. Hindi yun! Hindi yun yung yes! Holy shit. Please don't tell on me! I don't even want you! I only want Rosie!"

"Ay. Aray ko naman. Hindi mo ako want?"

"Holy shit?"

Tumawa si Irene. Matagal. 

Pawis na pawis na si Wendy. 

"Joke lang boss. Kireng-kire? Ayos na. Basta ingatan mo lang yang si Rosie namin..kung hindi ia-unleash namin si Yeri sayo."

Lumagok ng madaming tubig si Wendy. 

"I'll take care of her, Irene. I promise. Pang-forever na yan." Sabi niya pagkababa ng baso.

"Good."

Bumalik na si Seulgi. Padabog yung abot ng phone kay Irene. 

Binulsa niya. 

"You didn't even look at the new photos..what..what the fuck are you on?!"

"Love you, Snuggle..CR lang ako. Diyan muna kayo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I wake up everyday and think about how and why I'm in love with that woman."

Sabi ni Seulgi makaraang umalis si Irene. 

"You guys match well..weirdly enough."

"I know..Kamusta?"

"I feel fucking excellent."

"Of course you do. I hear Rosie had to resort to extreme measures..Brave kid."

"Extreme..but effective..You listen to Led Zeppelin?"

"Yes?"

"Keep doing that."

"Sure. Was that on purpose by the way?"

"Was what on purpose?"

"Don't play dumb, Seungwan. You know what happened."

Tumawa si Wendy. "Gotta get you back somehow."

Binato siya ng crumpled tissue ni Seulgi. 

"Gross mahn. I did NOT need to hear that."

"I didn't need to see you orgasm either but here we are. Lock your door next time."

"Learn to fucking knock."

Natahimik sila. Sumubo si Wendy ng tinira na chocolate cake ni Rosé. 

"Hey, Slug."

"Yep?"

"Kamusta?"

"I feel fucking excellent."

"You two have anything planned after this?"

"Taking her to a hideaway..Might spend the night."

"Ooooh intriguing. Saan yan?"

"Secret. Hulaan mo."

"Fuck you."

Binalik ni Seulgi gamit ang kamay. "Kayo ba?"

"Driving her straight home..Nearly shat my pants with Jennie's glare kanina..tapos binato ako ni Jisoo ng condom? Don't want a repeat of that..Lisa did offer me a thumbs up though..I should say sorry to her..nasapak tuloy siya ni Jennie."

"Could have avoided all that kung hindi ka lang pabebe."

"Says you, eh ikaw yung dakilang pabebe sating dalawa."

"I hit that on the first night we became official, dude. Basically negated all the waiting I made her do."

"That's not how it fucking works, dumbass."

"I don't give a shit, Wendy. Yun ang sabi niya eh."

"Whipped."

"Seungwan. I know you've seen Irene. Holy shit. I don't mind being whipped for that. I don't mind at all."

Tumango-tango yung kausap. Ngumiti. Sumubo ulit ng cake.

"I built mine a pillow fort last night. Such a grand design."

"Kamusta naman yun?"

"Collapsed ten minutes into the first High School Musical movie..misjudged the weight of the top half..Should not have put a flag on there."

"You basically proved why we're Architects and not Engineers."

"I know..annoying..I should get help from Byul next time."

"Shit. Yeah. Text mo nga yun kung buhay pa. We should go out again. Miss ko na yun eh."

"I'll call bukas. What did you and Irene do last night? Sumalubong ba kayo?"

"Nope. She spent yesterday at her place..Chores and shit..tapos she just came barging into mine at midnight para makitulog."

"Nice."

"Fuck. Oo nga pala! I found out why random underwear keeps showing up sa bahay too."

"Holy shit. How?"

"The cats have been stealing them from another flat with an open window."

"For real?"

"Oo nga. Get this..they were all Irene's."

Pinalo ni Wendy yung table. May mangilan-ngilang diners na tumingin sa kanila. 

"Seryoso ba?!"

"Yeh mahn. Weird. But funny as fuck..We even fought about them kanina..She thought I was perving on her for a while before naging kami."

"What are the odds?"

"I know..She's totally the one, Wendy. That ring is going to be for real someday."

"Been meaning to talk to you about that..Is that a legit engagement ring?"

"Says so on Damiani's website..My credit card fucking cried when I punched in the details to pay for it at their Makati boutique. Fuck."

"No mahn. I mean..legit you guys are engaged?"

"We talked about it and agreed to just keep it as a sort of promise..for the future..I was genuinely just supposed to give her that ring as something to keep the ruse going..kaso..I couldn't help it..Word vomit and all that..Ayos na din. I love her. I really do..so might as well."

"Hmm." Tumango-tango si Wendy. "Keep a secret?"

"Bestfriend secret?"

"Yep."

"Go for it."

Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Wendy. Pinakita ang nakuha kay Seulgi. 

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn. Gaya-gaya naman pala."

"Putangina mo."

"Kelan mo plano?"

"Not sure..On the second month, maybe?"

"Hmmm. Can't lecture you on the when..Went too fast with mine but it works for us..I don't know about you and Rosie though."

Binulsa ulit ni Wendy ang singsing. "Yun nga eh..Ewan..Bahala na..All I know is I want her around all the time."

"I feel the same way with Irene." May kumatok sa bintana sa tabi ni Seulgi. Nagulat sila pareho ni Wendy. 

Si Irene. Kasama si Rosé na may kinakain na pretzel.

"How..did we get so lucky, Slug?"

"Fuck if I know, Wan..Fuck if I know."


	55. [M] THANKS. I HATE IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 55\. Featuring the last part of Seulrene monthsary celebrations.
> 
> Look at these two. Ugh. 
> 
> Hope this makes you guys smile! Kausapin niyo ako if you want to! :D
> 
> PS: I realize na ang dami nang M na chapters. Bas2s kasi. Should I tone it down or nah?

"All set?"

Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene. Kasalukuyan siyang naka-lean papunta sa passenger seat ng sasakyan niya. Nabuyo nanaman sa trip ng girlfriend.

Umiling si Irene. Hinalikan siya ulit. Hinayaan niya lang at tinugunan. 

"Hmmm. I'm getting seriously uncomfortable."

"Lipat ka na kasi dito. Ayaw pa eh."

"We have somewhere to be, love."

"We can manage..Quickie? Tinted naman bintana mo eh."

"Tinted. Yes. Quickie? No. Not at the MOA parking lot. Fuck that."

"Pussy."

Hinalikan ni Seulgi si Irene. Matindi. Nakakahilo ng slight. 

"Don't test me, Bunbun."

"Fine. Bahala ka. Your loss."

Kinabit ni Seulgi yung seatbelt ni Irene tapos umayos na ng upo sa driver's seat. Nag-start na ng sasakyan.

"Sure it is. Mamaya ka sakin."

Binuksan ni Irene ang radyo. Closer - Nine Inch Nails.

"Not if I get to you first."

\---------------------------------------------------------

May tumalbog na mangga sa ulo ni Seulgi. 

"Aray fuck! Teka. Don't push me into trees! Parang ewan. I thought you said that shit ain't sexy?"

"Sorry naman. Kala ko ordinary puno lang yan eh..Could be fun to have sex against it though..Hmmm."

"Weird mo talaga kahit kelan..Maybe against a not fruit bearing tree? I don't want to risk concussions."

"You fucked me into my headboard. I should be more worried about concussions than you..G na yan."

"Gago ka ba? Paano kung buko yung nalaglag sakin?"

"Edi unconscious ka na ngayon. Buti nalang hindi!" Nakangiting banat ni Irene.

"Christ..you're crazy."

Hinalikan siya ni Irene. Dahan-dahang yumakap pagkatapos ihagod ang kamay sa abs niya. "I'll let you have your way with me later if you give me this one."

Tumango nalang si Seulgi. Wala nang magagawa. Gusto din naman niya.

"I love you, Bear."

"Love you too, nutjob."

Pinasok na ni Irene ang kamay sa loob ng pantalon ni Seulgi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Upstairs or nah?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

Nakahiga siya sa floor. Nakapatong si Irene as usual. Ten steps mula sa pinto ng greenhouse. Surrounded by all their clothes. Di na talaga umabot anywhere else. 

"Easier to crawl to the tent instead of up the stairs."

"Can't walk huh."

"I love you."

"Same..Tara. Get off me. Buhatin na kita."

Tinukod ni Irene ang mga kamay tapos nag push up. "Dapat lang. Kasalanan mo to."

"Nahiya naman ako sayo."

Dumagan ulit sa kanya. "Yoko na pala mag-effort. Nevermind."

Tumawa si Seulgi. Binangon sila pareho tapos tumayo ng bitbit padin si Irene. 

Dinala sila pareho sa tent. Hiniga niya si Irene sa mga unan. Saglit na in-indulge ang request na halik.

"I'll come back to you, yeah? I'll just get our stuff and light a fire."

"Yay camping." Mahinang sagot ni Irene. Patulog na.

Ngumiti si Seulgi bago makalabas ng tent. "Mahal kita."

"Mahal din kita."

"We still have a few hours to go on this monthsary thing. Tap out na agad? Hina naman."

Binato siya ng unan ni Irene. "Putangina mo. Don't you have shit to do?!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tamang cuddles. Nanunuod nanaman ng langit. Nakahiga ulit siya sa dibdib ni Seulgi. Pinapakinggan yung tibok ng puso nito habang naka-akbay ng yakap sa kanya. 

"Psst. Seulgi."

"Hmm?"

"I know it's only been a month but..Aren't you bothered about how all this seems way too smooth sailing?"

Hinila siya ni Seulgi pa-ibabaw tapos hinalikan sa noo. 

"Why would I be bothered about that? Isn't it a good thing?"

"It is..pero..I don't know..I feel weird about it..not enough to break up with you..just..parang may inaabangan."

"Hmm..talk to me, darling."

"Wala lang..di ko alam sayo ha..pero..based on experience, this is usually the time shit starts to go wrong for me..I'm not saying you'd be like the other two..it's just..conditioned na siguro ako into thinking this way dahil dun?"

"Maybe..Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know..I could just be getting worried over nothing din naman..Di ko lang mapigilan to compare? Kind of why I did that whole thing way back after the first trip..Ilag na kasi ako sa problema."

"I figured..especially after you told me all that stuff about your exes..I suppose all I can do is just be here huh? I have to prove your mind wrong."

"I really do love you..Wasn't kidding when I said na sobrang swerte ko sayo."

"You're not the only one who got lucky, Irene..Before all this ayos na ako with the way my life was going. Saktong chill na eh."

"Sorry for taking that away from you."

"I'm grateful you did. It was chill yeah..but..not really fulfilling..after a while the cycle of work, home, and sleeping around just got repetitive."

"Awow. Do you have a rolodex of regular bootycalls?"

"I'll give it to you to burn."

Pinalo siya ni Irene sa collarbones. 

"Mapanakit ka ha."

"Don't play with me like that. I swear to god, Snuggle."

Tumawa si Seulgi. Hinigpitan ang yakap sa kanya tapos binaligtad ang pwesto. 

"I'm all yours..and you're mine. I'm not letting you go."

"Please don't..kasi..I will legit be distraught if that happens..Lalim na ng hulog eh."

"I'm glad..Kasi I fell as deep as you did..I'll work hard for you, yes? Burahin natin lahat ng shit sa utak mo." Nagsimula nang bumiyahe ang labi ni Seulgi sa katawan ni Irene. "Nothing should be in that brain of yours except ways to annoy the shit out of me..and love. Okay?"

"Nakakainis ka."

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Irene. I know all that confidence stuff is just a bluff. I get you. I did the same shit. I just hope you'd be more comfortable around me as time goes."

"I'm already comfortable with you believe it or not."

"Weh?"

"For serious." Nag-squirm ng slight si Irene. "Can we continue this conversation after we have sex? All you're doing right now is turning me on and my two brain cells can't multitask."

Naramdaman niyang ngumiti si Seulgi sa tiyan niya na hinahalikan nito. 

"Okay. Sige. We talk again later..I love you, yeah?"

Hinawakan ni Irene si Seulgi sa magkabilang side ng mukha. Inangat ang tingin papunta sa kanya. "I love you too. Go lower."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So eto na nga." Sabi ni Irene pagkatapos makaalis ni Seulgi sa pagkakapatong sa kanya.

"I hope you're at least slightly grateful I went easy on you at that last round."

"I'm very grateful. Thank you for making sure I have just enough to function with right after."

"You're welcome. Ano yung sinasabi mo?"

Kinuha ni Seulgi yung kumot. Binalot sa kanilang dalawa tapos niyakap na ulit si Irene. Big spoon. Humahalik-halik sa batok.

"Nakikiliti ako tumigil ka nga."

"Alright alright. Game na."

"So ayun..I'm way comfortable around you. As in. Legit..Para ka kasing tropa, alam mo yun? You keep saying I annoy you and shit pero sige ka din naman G sa lahat ng trip ko..Why?"

"You make things fun. And it's not like you're dragging me into illegal shit. Ayos na yun. Right up my alley actually. Shempre pabebe lang ako ng slight."

"Hmmm. You know what you are? You're my girlfriend. I love you. A lot. Pero you're also this really great friend if I need one..who I can also have sex with if I feel like it."

"Sooo like a fuck buddy?"

Humarap si Irene sa kanya. Hinalikan siya sa gitna ng leeg.

"No, bear..Like a soulmate."

"Nice. I love you."

"I love you too..ngayon ko napag-isip isip na literally the only thing we went slow on was yung 'ligawan' part of all this. Everything else is just woooosh..pati 'engagement' tsaka 'marriage'."

"Paano nga ulit yung woosh?"

Tumawa si Irene. "Gago ka..seriously though..bakit sa work ethic lang tayo di compatible?"

"I don't know..I'm giving all the credit to you though..You made it so easy for me to fall."

"Easy pala pero napakatagal bago ako sinagot. Hayop. We could have been banging from the start."

"I'm sorry." Hinalikan siya sa tuktok ng ulo. "Luh..did you know you have a mole right at the top of your head?"

"Yes. I know I do."

"Is that where your antenna pops up pag tinawag ka na ng alien brethren mo?"

"Break na tayo hayop ka."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Bunbun?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too..what's up?"

Yumuko si Seulgi para matitigan siya sa mata. "Will you marry me?"

Tinulak siya palayo ni Irene. "Gagueh. Legit?"

Bumangon naman si Seulgi tapos lumuhod sa tabi ni Irene. Pinaglaruan yung singsing na suot niya. "Yep. Let's go for it. Full on engagement shit. Fuck going too fast."

"Are you freakin' for real right now?"

"Yep. Do you..do you want to?"

"One month."

"I know..and..I want forever with you..Ganun din naman yun eh..why not now? I mean..you have the ring anyway."

"Holy shit. Speed lang?"

"Made you wait long enough."

"Seulgi, I love you..but..I thought we agreed we'd just keep it as a promise for now?"

"Hmm."

"I want to marry you..whatever that includes..I really do..pero let's not rush it yes? I want to enjoy being your girlfriend muna..We'll get there okay?"

Humiga ulit si Seulgi tapos tumalikod sa kanya. Si Irene naman ang yumakap.

"Huy. Tampo na baby bear?"

"No."

"Weh?"

"I'm fine."

"Di nga."

"Yep." Suminghot.

"Don't tell me umiiyak ka nanaman."

"I won't then."

"Hala siya." Pinilit siyang iniharap ni Irene. "Para kang ewan. Would you listen to me for a bit?"

Nagtago naman sa likod ng buhok. 

"Cute mo buset. Huy."

Tumango. 

"Okay..I'm not saying no, Seulgi. I never would. I'm just saying..let's just enjoy this whole girlfriends thing muna before we jump into marriage..okay?"

"Until when?"

"Until we're both super ready and it's the only thing we haven't done."

"Hmm. Promise?"

"I promise, baby bear..I'm wearing your ring aren't I?"

"Hmm."

"Psst. Tingin ka sakin dali."

Tumingin si Seulgi. Namumula-mula yung mata dahil sa iyak. 

"Tahan na. I love you. I want everything that's in your head right now..Nice house, two point five kids..all that..just not right away okay? Soon."

"Binalik mo na sakin yung word. Thanks. I hate it."

"Ikaw naman maghintay ngayon."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Boss."

"Hmm?"

"May pasok ba ako bukas?"

"I don't know why you keep asking me that question. You know the answer."

"Can't hurt to try. Baka maiba yung sagot eh."

"Nope. May pasok ka pa din."

"Napakadaya pota."

"Again, Irene. Just because we're together doesn't mean you'd get a free pass."

"Ay. Boss mode na siya. Hot."

"Two braincells huh."

"Yep. Right now they're both on sex mode."

"May switch ba yan?"

"Meron..kaso nawala ko yung remote."

Tumawa si Seulgi. Matagal. Naiyak ulit.

"Alam mo? You're the weirdest person I have ever dated. I swear to god. I have never laughed so hard with anyone than I ever did with you and because of you."

"Ginawa mo pa akong clown."

"You're the hottest freakin' clown this side of the planet."

"Paano sa kabilang side?"

"Nasa Europe daw yung Red Velvet ngayon eh."

"Putangina mo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"One hour, Snuggle."

"Yup."

"You wanna bang?"

"Again?"

"I brought the thing. Let's fuck under the stars."

"We're inside a tent."

"Semantics. Wag ka nang choosy. Game na. At least this way we both get to have fun."

"Alright. Hang on. Front pocket?" Sabi ni Seulgi habang kinakapa yung bag ni Irene.

"Kasya ba sa front pocket yun?"

"Alien ka eh. You might have figured out how to make it fit."

"Yoko na pala. Gago ka. Nevermind. Tulog nalang tayo."

"Eh nahanap ko na."

"Changed my mind again. Oyeah. Game."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You're always so tight..shit Irene."

"Go...deeper.."

"Switch. I want you to ride me."

Sumunod si Irene. Saglit na ayos ng position. 

Unti-unting pinasok ulit. 

"Uhhhhhhng..fuuuuuck!"

Nilagay niya yung dalawang kamay sa abs ni Seulgi tapos gumalaw. Taas-baba.

Kumapit si Seulgi sa bewang niya. Sumabay. 

"God yes! Oooh! Fuck!"

"This is one of your best ideas."

"I...know..shit.."

Dumapa si Irene. "Why..do..you like..having me on top all the time?"

"Di ko alam." Bumayo lang ulit si Seulgi.

"Hnnnggggshiiiiiit!"

"Tanginaaaaaaaaaa...I changed my mind." Hinalikan niya si Irene. Tuloy-tuloy lang ang galaw. Nilunok na lahat ng ingay na lumalabas sa bibig ng nasa ibabaw niya. 

Naghiwalay lang sila nang pareho na kailanganing huminga. 

"You..what?"

Binunot ni Seulgi. Ngumiti sa galit na ungol ni Irene. 

"Move. On your hands and knees. We're both not going to work tomorrow. I just want to fuck until we both pass out."

"Hot."

"NOW. Bunbun."

Sumunod. Lumingon lang sa kanya pagkatapos. 

"Go for it."

"I love you..Watermelon?"

"I love you too. Watermelon."

Pinasok na ulit ni Seulgi. 

"Ohfuuuuuuck! I like this. Holy shit!"

"Look at you being all wet and ready..didn't even have any trouble pushing it in."

"Galing mo eh. Are you gonna continue fucking me or magkukwentuhan nalang tayo ulit? I've got a great theory about gravity."

Gumalaw na si Seulgi. Napayuko nalang si Irene. "Yup. Okay..Noted, boss."

"Huh?"

"Uiiiiiiiiii. I discovered something new about youuuuu."

Back to the usual pace. Kunyari walang nangyari. 

"I noticed that, boss. You faltered. Is that another kink?"

"What?"

Lumingon ulit sa kanya si Irene. Kumindat. 

"Harder..boss."

Ngumiti si Seulgi. 

"Are we going for it?"

"Why not?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"SHIT! TANGINA MO. ohgooooooodfuckkkkkkk...I want you to go deeper, boss. Please.."

Tumiklop na si Seulgi after nung unang round. Pinapaulanan nalang ng halik yung likod ng nasa ilalim niya. Tuloy-tuloy lang sa pagbayo. Minsan mabagal. Minsan mabilis. Sunod lang sa gusto ng kasama. 

Binunot niya. 

"WHY DID YOU STOOOOOP?!" Reklamo ni Irene. 

"I want to eat you. Would you sit on my face?"

"Fine. Adjust, boss."

Humiga si Seulgi. Pumwesto. 

"Ready?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Yumakap sa legs niya si Seulgi. "Yup."

Tapos hinila siya pababa. 

"Okay...fuck me with that tongue then. I don't care. I just need to cum."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Off. Take it off."

Tinapik ni Irene yung laruan. Tinanggal ni Seulgi. Point five seconds. Si Irene naman ang pumasok. 

Bumagsak paharap yung buong katawan ng nasa ibabaw niya. 

"OHSHIT..FUCKYES."

"Ha! Look ma, no cuffs."

"Tangina mo." Inalis ni Seulgi yung tukod ng isa niyang kamay. Gumanti. 

"Luh siya di ka talaga magpapatalo noh?"

"Napapagod na ako."

"Watermelon?"

"Watermelon..but..like..after this yeah?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sulit yung monthsary pota." Comment ni Irene. 

Nasa banyo sila pareho. Nagaayos para matulog. Nakaupo sa counter si Irene.

Naghihikab si Seulgi na lumabas ng shower. "All yours."

"I should scrapbook this night. Napagod kita. Amazing. Achievement unlocked."

"Sure. Go for it. Pakibilis please. I just wanna cuddle now."

"Boooo. Was gonna ask for a round in here."

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. Binaba yung hawak na tuwalya. 

"One yeah?"

"One."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakabalik na sila sa tent. Matching pajamas. Regalo ni Irene. Cute daw. Pink na bunnies for her and orange bears for Seulgi. 

"Can't wait to be married to you."

"Ayaw pa kasi eh. G na nga."

"Soon, Snuggle. Very soon."

"I hate knowing how you felt. Ugh. Not cool."

"Gantihan lang. How many kids do you feel like having?"

"I'm frustrated already. Two? Maybe we could get lucky and end up with twins din. One shot one kill. Nasa genes naman eh."

"That's assuming ako magdadala."

"Bunbun, I love you..but I'm not gonna risk my dancer abs for that. I worked hard for these."

"Napakagago. You can't even make that sacrifice for me?!"

"You're already everyone's mom anyway. What's the difference having a couple of your own?"

"Still. How mean."

"I want to spoil you..more than I already do. I have this feeling you'd be an absolute bitch of a pregnant lady but I kinda wanna be there to see it..besides..your tumtums would manage."

"Aba'y putangina nga naman. Anong tumtums?! Hayop. Pag ako nagka-angry abs din hu u ka sakin!" Galit na sabi ni Irene. Pinalo pa siya sa tiyan. "Tawa-tawa ka pang hinayupak ka."

"Laughing abs. You have laughing abs."

"Papakain ko sayo singsing mo isa pa."

Matagal-tagal pero tumigil din sa pagtawa si Seulgi. Pinindot yung ilong ni Irene. 

"I love you, Bunbun."

"I love you too, Snuggle."

"I'm gonna start work on designing a house..bukas..Gives me something to look forward to. You want a pool with that?"

"Pools are overrated. Can we go with a badass yard? With a firepit and shit..and I want one of those places with hidden passageways and secret rooms..like that one on Parasite except on steroids."

"Ayan ka nanaman sa weird alien shit mo..bakit naman?"

"Imagine the games of hide and seek with the kids. Would be brilliant."

"Huh. Didn't think of it that way..How many rooms are we talking about?"

"I don't like those houses where nobody ever sees anyone dahil sa laki..Hmmm..maybeeee..Five? Five seems like a great number."

"Two for each of the kids, one for us..what about the other two?"

"Set up an office sa bahay..Want you to stay at home and not be such a fucking workaholic anymore when we get married."

"Hmmm. Do we share this office?"

"I barely work at the actual office why do you expect me to work at home?"

"And the truth comes out..this is why di tayo compatible."

"Work ethics don't count..We use the last room as a sex dungeon."

"Putangina naman."

Tumawa ng malakas si Irene. "I'm joking..Bahala na sa extra na room. We'll figure it out like we always do."

"Alright..Got any names for our kids?"

"Hmmm. Not yet..They'd end up like Suho and I though."

"Elaborate."

"An English name..and a Korean name..Because if I'm going to deal with being pregnant I'd rather do all that in Korea. Sort your papers as soon as you can. Like..literally after we get married. Coz you're moving with me until I give birth."

"At bakit?"

"My passport is still green, bitch. Korea has better healthcare. I'm not going to be pregnant and dealing with shit insurance claims dito sa Pinas."

"Makes sense..Mabilis nadin siguro."

"Why?"

"My passport is blue, nutjob. I was born in the US. Mom and dad were on vacation. Premature coz I've been impatient since birth."

"Nice. But I don't want you passing any of that impatience shit on to the kids."

"Why not? They need a healthy dose of it. Helps get to where they need to get faster."

"Faster is only great during sex, Snuggle. Gotta be patient on most things."

"Is that why you were so patient with me when I couldn't figure out kung sasagutin na kita?"

"Yup..Took real work on my end by the way..But the pay-off was worth it..Look at us."

"Hmmm. Yep. Look at us."

Balik lang ulit sa panunuod ng langit. 

"Alas-tres na. Sleep, Snuggle?"

"Sleep, Bunbun..One less night we have to get through until we wed."

"Counting down huh?"

"Yup. I'm going to work on that patience thing you're talking about."

"I love you, Seulgi. Soon yeah?"

"I love you too, Irene. Keep that ring with you. We're going to keep being awesome together until that soon..and then some."


	56. KAYO LANG ANG MAY PROBLEMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 56.
> 
> Hmmmmmm. 
> 
> I hope you guys trust me on this. 
> 
> Kausapin niyo ako after. I got a feeling you'll have questions. I'm alive on twitter: @/IRGayShark

Lapis yung unang tumama sa kanya. Tapos nasundan ng kung ano-anong maliit na office supplies. Pins, staples, may nagbato ng crumpled scratch paper na tumalbog sa noo niya, meron ding ballpen, mangilan-ngilang fastener, at isang buong stapler galing sa isang matapang na di niya alam kung sino. Buti nalang lumiko. 

"What is going on?!" Sigaw ni Wendy. 

Dali-dali siyang pumasok ng office. Tumigil lang yung mga umuulang kung ano-ano nung sumigaw si Jisoo.

"Parang kayong mga tanga!"

"Hoy boss Wendy!" Sigaw ni Joy. 

"Anong ginawa mo?! How there you!? Patay ka na." Sabi naman ni Yeri. 

Lumunok si Wendy. Patay na talaga. Ito na ang katapusan. Di man lang siya nakapag-paalam sa bestfriend niya.

Iritang humarap si Rosé kay Jennie. Full defense mode. 

"Kala ko ba ayos lang sayo? Sinabi mo pa sa kanila! I told you what happened in confidence!" Sabi niya.

"Ayos lang sana..kaso di ka umuwi nung isang gabi, Rosie. Did you know how worried we were?"

"Oo nga! Kasalanan mo yun boss! Di kami papayag pero sana pinagpaalam mo ng maayos sa sleepover yung 'maknae' namin!" Sigaw ni Yeri. Namato ulit. Sa kanya pala galing yung lukot na papel.

"Dyuskong mahabagin! Isa kang dimunyu na nangdudumi ng anghel!" Sigaw ni Joy habang nagsa-sign of the cross. 

"Who gave you the right?!" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"I GAVE HER THE RIGHT!" Galit na sigaw ni Rosé. Sinapak yung isang side ng cubicle niya. Umalog yung buong desk sa lakas ng pwersa.

Nagtinginan ang lahat. Nauntog sa gilid ng cubicle niya si Joy dahil sa gulat.

"I NEED EVERYONE TO SHUT THE **FUCK** UP! I'M A GROWN ASS WOMAN!" 

Huminga ng malalim. 

"I love you guys. I do. Sobrang nice na you all baby me and stuff and I appreciate it..but PLEASE understand that I'm old enough to decide on things without needing any of your opinions or approvals!" Humarap kay Jennie. 

"I'm disappointed in you, ate Jennie. I talked to you kasi I thought you would at least be supportive..I'm disappointed in all of you. You guys are acting up for no reason. Kayo lang ba pwede makipag-sex?!" 

Tinuro si Wendy. "Ikaw! Bakit ang duwag mo?! You do shit tapos andyan ka lang na parang tuod? Di mo kaya panindigan?! CHRIST! It was sweet nung una kaso nakakapikon na yung pagiging ganyan mo ha!"

Padabog na kinuha ang mga gamit tapos nagpunta sa pintuan. "I'm leaving. Wag ka na kayo sumunod please."

Umalis na. Naiwan ang barkada na nagtititigan. 

"Nagmura ba yun?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Nag eff word mehn." Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Sabi kasi sa inyo ang OA niyo eh." Comment ni Jisoo. 

Tumayo siya tapos lumapit kay Wendy. Tinapik sa balikat. 

"Gora ka na sa office mo, boss. Bago pa magsimula ulit ang lahat. Pakalmahin mo muna."

Mabilis naman na umeskapo si Wendy sa office niya. Tinawagan si Seulgi pagkasara ng pinto. 

Saglit lang bago sumagot.

"What do you want?"

"Andyan ba si Irene?"

May kaluskos. 

"Sup, boss? Naka-speaker ka."

"Sige lang. Slug needs to hear this too..Uhhh.."

"Napagtripan ka ng tropa noh?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Yes." Umupo siya sa desk niya. Naghimas ng mukha. 

"Ha. Malas talaga." Asar ni Seulgi. May tunog ng sampal. 

Saglit na kaluskos nanaman. 

"Sorry boss. Yaan mo lang yung bestfriend mo. Ang gago eh. Anong kailangan mo sakin?"

"I don't know. Natatakot ako sa kanila?"

"Gusto mo kausapin ko sila tapos sabihin na oks lang?"

"Maybe? Would that help? I mean..they listen to you."

"Hmmm. Ano sabi ni Chip?"

"Got super pissed and just..unleashed a swear word. I don't know where she went. Nag walk out eh. Galit talaga. I should have at least had her back. Di ako dumepensa eh. Fuck."

"Tsk. Ayun lang. Di kita matutulungan boss." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Teka lang naman. Bakit hindi?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"May mali din eh. Sila lang ni Chip makaka-ayos nun, Snuggle."

"Hmm."

"I need to talk to her..Do you have an idea where she goes if she's bothered about something?"

"Naku wala eh..Jisoo might have the answer."

"Hmmm. I'll see if I can ask her then." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Anong you'll see? Do it. I have a feeling yung pagiging indecisive mo ikinapikon ni Chip. Ayaw nun ng ganyan, boss."

"Alright. Sige. I'll do it. Thanks you two. Have fun doing whatever today..See you bukas nalang."

"Sige na, Wan. Goodluck!" Paalam ni Seulgi. 

Binaba na ni Wendy ang tawag. Tumitig sa wallpaper ng phone niya. "Gotta make this right." Bulong niya sa sarili.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Lunch nanaman. Nawawala padin si Rosé.

"Babalik pa ba yun si Chip?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Lisa. 

"Di ko alam. Mukhang badtrip ng matindi eh."

"Sino ba yung unang namato kay boss Wendy? Naki-G lang ako eh." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Tanga yata. Ikaw yung unang namukol ng lapis gago ka ba?"

"Ay. Ako ba? Ayun lang..eh bakit kayo nakisali?" 

"Fota. Paano na? Hirap pa naman pag si Rosie ang legit na nagagalit. I have a feeling di kaya ng simpleng libre ng pagkain yung sitwasyon eh." Sabi ni Jennie. "Shit. I feel super guilty."

"Ayos lang yan, Jen. Kausapin nalang natin mamaya pag-uwi." Sabi ni Lisa. Tinapik ang kamay ni Jennie. Nginitian siya.

"Pati tuloy kay boss Wendy nagalit na." Sabi ni Joy.

"Di rin naman nga din kasi nagsalita si boss Wendy. Mej justified yung galit ni Rosie sa kanya. At least si boss Slug pinandigan si Madam kahit papano." Comment ni Yeri.

"Tahimik ka yata, Soo?" Biglang sabi ni Lisa.

"Ha? Wala. Ewan ko sa inyo. Kayo lang may problema."

"Luh siya. At bakit?"

"Kasi may punto si Rosie. Ang OA niyo. Di na siya baby para pakialaman niyo pa pati yung mga ganung bagay. Ayos na yung normal na treatment natin sa kanya eh. Fake maknae nga. Kaso sa ganyan..Ewan guys..Mali kayo dun."

"Bakit kami lang ang mali? Di ka kasali?" Akusa ni Jennie. 

"Di talaga ako kasali. Wala naman akong ginagawa eh. Suportado ko yun sa lahat. Kayo lang sobrang protective."

"Edi ikaw na. Dahil ex? Ganun ba yun?! Pumoporma ka ba ulit?!"

"Hindi. Wag kang issue. Ganto lang ako dahil kaibigan ko siya. Alam ko limits ko di tulad mo! Hanggang gabay lang ako. May sarili siyang utak." Galit na sabi ni Jisoo.

"Tsong wag mo naman ganyan kausapin si Jennie." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Lumiliko yata ah. Meron ba ang lahat?" Bulong ni Yeri sa sarili niya.

"I'll fucking talk to Jennie how I want to, Lisa. Below the belt yung banat eh. Ano naman kung mag-ex kami ni Rosie?!"

"Hoy teka guys. Kalma lang. Pati kayo mag-aaway?" Awat ni Joy. 

Padabog na tumayo si Jisoo. 

"Bahala kayo diyan. Mag-usap kayo kahit walang magagawa. Basta ako hahanapin ko si Chip."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Guys?" 

Mahinang tanong ni Wendy. 

Tumingin ang tropang naghahanda na para sa uwian. Maaga pa sila babyahe papuntang Palawan kinabukasan.

"Uhhm. I want to apologize. I messed up with how I handled things nung isang araw."

"Ayos na yun boss." Sabi ni Joy.

"Teka muna. Di rin eh. Panindigan mo naman boss. Nagalit na kami eh. Tapos maga-apologize ka? Parang nilaglag mo lang din si Chip." Sabi ni Jennie. "Nagmukha pang siya lang may gusto tapos nabuyo ka eh."

"Uhhhm. I guess I have to talk to Rosie first..Alam niyo ba kung nasaan siya? Di siya sumasagot sa mga tawag ko eh."

"Di na bumalik, boss. Di rin nasagot samin." Sabi ni Joy.

"Ahhh. Eh si Jisoo?"

"Umalis din. Kanina pa. Nung lunch. If you were paying attention instead of doing whatever sa office mo edi sana napansin mo." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Naunahan ka pa nung ex na maghanap. Tsk." Sabi ni Lisa.

Nagdilim ng slight yung mukha ni Wendy. Si Joy lang ang nakapansin. 

"Guys. Tama na. Wala naman naitutulong galit natin. Kakapagod pota. Daming ganap today..Kausapin mo nalang bukas boss. Magkakasama naman tayo papuntang airport." Sabi niya.

Tumango si Wendy. 

Naiwan siyang mag-isa sa office.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I knew I'd find you here." Sabi ng may-ari ng sneakers na tumayo sa harap ng swing na inuupuan ni Rosé.

Tinaas niya yung ulo niya. Si Jisoo pala. 

"Ui. Bakit ka sumunod?"

Umupo si Jisoo sa katabing swing. 

"Gabi na. Maghapon ka lang dito?"

"Yeah. Had to think..Bakit ka sumunod?"

"Hmm. Nakakagutom yang pagiisip na yan."

Tinaas ni Jisoo ang isang kamay. May dalang paperbag. 

"I brought food."

Ngumiti si Rosé. "NICE. Thank you."

"Anytime, Chip..Kain ka muna. Mamaya na tayo mag-usap."

Sumunod naman si Rosé. Nang matapos ay bumalik nalang din sa mahinang pag-galaw ng swing niya. 

"You think tama lang na magalit kanina? I feel guilty." Sabi niya kay Jisoo.

"Bakit ka magi-guilty? May point ka naman."

"I don't know..I feel like I should have handled that the way I usually do..All calm and stuff."

"May nagagawa ba yung pagiging calm mo sa kanila?"

"Wala."

"Yun naman pala eh. Ayos na. Kailangan din nila na galitan every once in a while. Malay mo naman magising."

"Hmmm. I have this weird urge to just..Go nuts, alam mo yun? Nakakasakal na yung image eh..I can't always be 'Chill and Pure, Rosie.' Hurts people's perceptions of me. Kahit si Wannie ang ilag. I had to Led Zeppelin my way into getting her into bed. I can't be doing that all the time. Kakapagod kaya maghanap ng matinong strip tease music na hindi super pokpok." 

Tumawa si Jisoo. "Alam mo kung ano problema sayo? Worried ka din kasi sa magiging reaction nila. Kahit nung tayo pa ganyan yung gawain mo. You were so worried about what they would think kaya na put off ng na put off yung kwento sa kanila hanggang wala nang silbi yung kwento."

"Hmm. I suppose you have a point."

"To be honest nagtataka din ako eh. Sakin ka lang ganyan. Napa-comment na tuloy kanina si Jennie sa pagiging mag-ex natin. Tsk. Kinda regret letting them know. Bala pa eh. Kamuntik pa tuloy mapa-away."

"Pasensya na..Di ko rin alam isasagot diyan sa pinagtataka mo..Maybe because you let me do shit kaya comfortable ako sayo?"

Tumango si Jisoo.

"See? I can swear around you. Lakas maka react ng mga yun kahit simpleng 'shit' lang eh."

"Kailangan din naman natin isipin na they have your best interests at heart..Ang mali lang naman nila is how they show it..kahit ako din naman mej nabadtrip nung di ka umuwi eh. Ang alam lang namin kasama mo si boss Wendy and there's a hella possibility na may magaganap..but I guess andun din yung difference..Yung kasama mo lang tsaka ako ang nakaka-alam nung isang detail."

"Hmmm. Naiinis ako. Kasalanan ko din yata. I just let them baby me hanggang umabot sa ganito."

"Nah. Ayos lang yun, Rosie. They need to see lang na kaya mo sarili mo..and there's a whole other side of you na di pa nila nakikita kaya ganyan sila. Why not show them? Pwede ka padin naman maging baby Chip even with all that."

"I suppose..Tingin mo magiging okay lang sila dun?"

"Ayan ka nanaman sa kakaisip ng reaction nila. Hayaan mo lang. You're still Rosé. They'd have no choice but to accept."

"Hmm."

"Ganto nalang. Just think na hindi ka na masyado mahihirapan."

"How?"

"I'm here aren't I? That's already one less person you have to deal with."


	57. WASSUP PALAWAN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 57.
> 
> A new set of team building chapters start now. 
> 
> Gonna be a ride. Buckle up guys! We're gonna try to avoid the angst potholes as much as we can. 
> 
> Labyu ebribadi! Kausapin niyo ako as usual. :D
> 
> PS: There's a poll in my twitter account (@/IRGayShark) about how the kwento would go. Kung may twitter din kayo check it out kung trip niyo. Help me decide directions. hahahahahaha

"Morning, Kuya Pancho. Nag-breakfast ka na?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa driver ng ate niya na sumundo sa kanila. 

"Opo, maam. Tamang kape lang kanina pagka-gising. Pwede na..Ayos lang ba yung kasama mo?"

Inayos ni Seulgi yung pagkakabitbit niya kay Irene. 

"Ayos lang to, kuya. Yaan niyo lang siya. Buhay pa naman. Humihinga pa eh."

"Ah. Sige maam. Sakay na kayo. Saan tayo sunod?"

Sumakay si Seulgi. Awkward yung pwesto dahil naka piggy back si Irene. "Si Saeron, kuya. Tapos yung jowa niya, tapos yung apat sa may Santa Mesa. Huli na si Joy. Kitain daw tayo ni Wendy sa may Cubao ulit." Sabi niya. Dahan-dahan na ibinababa si Irene sa upuan. Nagalit pa. Ayaw bumitaw. 

"No."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "Nakakahiya ka kay kuya Pancho. Umayos ka nga. Bitaw na dali. Higa ka nalang dito sa upuan."

"Ayaw ko."

"Magaling ka lang mang-gising noh?"

"Magaling din ako sa sex. Alam mo yan."

Hinulog siya ni Seulgi sabay sara ng pinto.

"Putangina mo." Reklamo ni Irene.

"Tara na, kuya Pancho." Nahihiyang sabi ni Seulgi sa tumatawang driver. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Boss. Psst. Boss."

"Ano nanaman, Yeri?"

"Patugtog ka naman diyan. Tamang pang-gising lang. Roadtrip naman eh."

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. Dinukot yung cellphone tapos inabot kay Yeri. "Bahala ka na."

"Ayos." Binuksan ni Yeri yung cellphone ng boss niya. Walang passcode.

"Luh. Sweet mo naman. Talagang mahal mo pa si Madam noh? Ganda ng wallpaper. Ayieeeeeee."

Pinalo siya ni Saeron sa balikat. "Bawiin pa ni ate yan. Tsaka wag ka nga maingay! Tulog si ate Irene."

Tumingin sila lahat sa tinutukoy ni Saeron na mahimbing yung tulog sa lap ni Seulgi. 

"Di yan magigising..Pero in fairness ha. Ang sweet niyo padin. Break na ba talaga kayo?"

Umubo si Saeron para di makita ni Yeri yung panic sa mata ng ate niya. Tinanguan siya ni Seulgi. 

"Oo, Yeri. Di ko na siya girlfriend." _Asawa ko na siya._

"Corny naman. Bagay kayo eh. I ship. Sana magbalikan." Nagtaas ng fist si Yeri tapos pinindot ang napiling kanta sa playlist na pinapakialaman niya. Divine-SJJD.

"Potaena naman, Yeri. Kala ko ba pang-gising?! Ano iyakan lang?" Reklamo ni Seulgi. 

"Ay pota mali. Teka..bakit kasi alphabetical playlist mo?!" Nagkalikot ulit. D4-Blackpink.

"Ayan. Okay na. Take two. Oyeah roadtrip!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Bat dalawa lang kayo?" Tanong ni Yeri sa mga bagong sundo. Saktong boses lang. Tulog nadin si Saeron sa tabi niya.

"Sa bahay ng parents niya natulog si Chip." Sagot ni Jennie. Tumango lang si Lisa. Lutang padin. 

"Okay..eh si Jisoo?"

"Kasama niya. Umuwi lang kagabi para kumuha ng dadalhin."

"Awow."

"I know."

Lumingon lang si Seulgi mula sa pwesto niya. Nagtataka. 

"Pasensya na boss ha. Nagalitan kasi namin si boss Wendy kahapon..tapos pati si Chip napikon nadin..Di naman namin akalain na ganun mangyayari." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Hmm. Best to let them talk to each other nalang. Hayaan nalang muna natin."

Nagtanguan ang lahat. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Huminto ulit ang sasakyan.

Kumurap-kurap si Lisa. Humikab. Hinalikan siya sa pisngi ni Jennie. Nagising. 

"Hoy, Yerms. Kaninong playlist yang hawak mo?" Tanong niya makaraang ngitian si Jennie. 

"Ang aga-aga ang landi niyo. Kayo na ba?" Biglang sabi ng bumangon na si Irene. 

Namula ang JenLisa. 

"Di pa." Sagot ni Jennie. 

"Ayieeeeeeeee di pa daw. Hayop. China oil." Sabi ni Joy na saktong binuksan ang pinto para sumakay. Hinagis ang bag kay Yeri na ibinalik lang din sa kanya. Nag pakyuhan pa sila bago makaupo si Joy at umandar ulit ang sasakyan.

Lalong namula si Lisa. Tumingin kay Jennie. 

"Mamaya na tayo mag-usap."

"Ah. Okay."

"Corny niyo naman. Dito na. Parang di kami tropa eh." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Ewan ko sayo. Ang chismosa mo. Kaninong playlist yan?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Kay boss. May request ka ba? Kasi di ko susundin."

Binatukan siya ni Jennie. 

"Aray ko naman! Nakakapanibago yung hindi na si Kuto target mo ha! Bakit di si Ligaya pagtripan mo?"

"Try niya lang. Tapakan ko siya." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Ang ingay ng mga pagmumukha niyo. Alas kwatro palang putangina naman." Reklamo ni Irene. Lumipat ng pwesto. Kumandong sa insta pulang boss nila tapos pumikit ulit nang nakayakap.

"Ay may pag straddle. Ano yan?! My beergin eyes!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

"Free real estate." Pahikab-hikab na sabi ni Irene. Wala nang nagawa si Seulgi. Inayos nalang ang upo tapos niyakap yung nakakandong sa kanya. Hinalikan sa noo. 

"Letse naman kinikilig ako amputangena. Magbalikan na kayo plis lang." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Shh guys." Saway ni Seulgi. 

"Ang swet ni boss shet. Edi ikaw na concerned kay nanay." Sabi ni Yeri. 

Hinablot ni Lisa yung cellphone na hawak niya. 

"Tamang chill tracks naman. May mga tulog."

Inagaw ulit ni Yeri. Nagsampalan. Tamad na tamad yung awat ni Jennie. Tumawa lang si Joy.

"Babawiin ko yan magsi-ayos kayo. Pag nagising si Saeron tsaka tong si Irene wala kayo lahat sweldo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Chip." Reluctant na bati ni Jennie sa bagong sakay. 

Tumango lang. Di tumingin. Umupo sa tabi ni Seulgi na dahan-dahang umusog para di mabulabog ang nakakandong padin sa kanya. 

"Morning guys." Tipid na sabi ni Rosé nang maayos na ang pwesto. Ngumiti kay Seulgi pero di padin nilingon ang ibang mga kasama. 

"Uhhh. May dala kaming sandwich. Sayo na to. Snack muna. Pangpa-gising." Offer ni Lisa. Inabot ang sandwich kay Rosé na kinuha naman. Tumango lang ulit. 

"Salamat."

"Si Jisoo?" Tanong ni Yeri. Pinalo siya ni Joy. Sensitive topic. 

"Andun pa sa loob. Nagpapa-alam kay Joohwangie tsaka kay Mommy."

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Maya-maya lang ay bumukas ulit ang pintuan ng sasakyan. Sumakay na si Jisoo nang may kasamang apology. "Pasensya na sa delay guys. Ayaw ako pawalan ni tita eh."

Nagulat ang lahat sa sinabi ni Rosé. "Dito ka sa tabi ko, Jisoo."

"Luh gago." Biglang bulong ni Yeri kay Joy sa harap niya na tumalon sa kinauupuan.

"Putangina. Bakit ba ang kulit ng lahi mo?!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nagtaas lang ng kilay sa nakitang pwestuhan ang huli nilang sinundo.

"Puno na dito. Bakante pa yung sa kay ate Joy. Dun ka na." Sabi ni Rosé. Nakasimangot na nagkibit-balikat lang si Jisoo sa kanya. Tinaas pa yung dalawang kamay. Walang kinalaman.

Kumurap-kurap si Wendy. "Uhhhh."

"Ano? Pati upuan di ka makapag-decide?"

"Rosie. Chill." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Huminga ng malalim si Rosé. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Wannie. Please dun ka muna."

Malungkot na tumango si Wendy. Pumwesto na sa tabi ni Joy na binulungan lang siya nang umandar na ang kotse. "Ayos lang yan, boss. Pakalmahin mo lang ng slight si Chip. Babalik din yan sa normal."

"You sure?"

"Yeh boss. Don't worry."

"Alexa, play The One that Got Away." Sabi ni Yeri.

Ang bilis ng pangyayari. Nabatukan siya ng lahat sa gitna ng umaandar padin na sasakyan. Gumising pa si Saeron at si Irene para lang makisali. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Talk to me, Chip." Sabi ni Irene. Inabot ang hawak na cup noodles sa kausap tapos umupo sa kanan nito.

Naka check in na sila lahat. Iniintay nalang ang flight. Kanya-kanya nang trip ang buong barkada. 

Iniwan ni Seulgi si Irene saglit para tabihan ang bestfriend na walang ginawa kundi tumitig lang kay Rosé na nakaupo malayo sa kanila.

Magkatabing natutulog sa mga upuan ang JenLisa. Magkadikit pa yung ulo.

Busy sa pangbubwisit ng bata sa harap nila si Yeri na pinapalo naman ni Saeron para tumigil na bago pa sila makita nung nanay ng batang pikon na pikon na. 

Siniko lang ni Jisoo ng slight si Rosé mula sa pwesto niya sa kaliwa nito. "Go for it." Sabi niya. 

Tumango si Irene. Ngumiti as encouragement. 

"No judgments?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Bakit kita ija-judge?" Sabi ni Irene. 

Humarap na si Rosé sa kanya. 

"Ganto kasi yan.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Wassup Palawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!" Taas kamay na sigaw ni Yeri pagkalabas nila ng Busuanga Airport. Nagtinginan lahat ng tao.

"Dyusko. Napaka-ingay." Reklamo ni Saeron. 

"Sorry, Jowatsong. Excited lang. Preno na. Oks na."

"Pasensya na at diyan ka napunta, Saeron..Pero pwede bang wag ka magsasawa? Minsan lang tumino yan eh. Ikaw lang pala kailangan." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Saks na, ate Jennie." Nakangiting tugon ni Saeron. 

Nagkumpulan na silang lahat sa gilid ng entrance. Nasa bandang malayo si Seulgi at Irene. Kausap yung driver ng na-arkilang van. 

"Uhh. Rosie?" Sabi ni Wendy. Kinalabit yung girlfriend. 

"Tara na sa van, guys! Tambak na muna natin gamit sa likod." Aya ni Jisoo sa lahat. No choice silang sumunod. Para nadin may privacy yung dalawang may away. 

"Anubayan. Juicy na eh." Reklamo ni Joy nang makarating sila sa tabi ng van. 

"Lakas mo makapang-asar kay Yeri na chismosa eh ikaw din naman." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Malay mo naman kasi may maitulong tayo." 

"Hayaan na natin sila mag-usap. Nang maayos na. Mahirap yung awkward buong lakad." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Binuksan niya yung likod na pintuan ng van makaraang makita ang tango ni Seulgi na pwede na.

Dumating si Rosé. Di kasama si Wendy. 

"Oh. Kamusta?"

"Wala. Salamat sa pagbitbit ng bag ko, Jisoo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Lika muna sa labas, Seungwan." Aya ni Seulgi. 

Nakakumpol sila sa dining table ng homestay. Nagde-decide ng room assignments. 

Madiin kasi yung pagtanggi ni Rosé na matulog kasama si Wendy. Pilit na nakikipag-palit sa umiiling-iling at ayaw masali sa issue na si Joy.

Tumayo si Wendy at sumama sa bestfriend niya. 

Nakalabas na sila. Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Seulgi. "Yosi?"

"Kala ko nag-quit ka na?"

"Nag-offer yung tatay ni Irene. Had to do it to get into his good graces. Fell off the wagon. So now I smoke when I'm stressed."

Kibit-balikat na nagsindi nadin si Wendy. Inubo-ubo nung unang hitit pero mabilis ding nasanay. 

"Saan ka naman stressed?"

Hinila ni Seulgi yung isang upuan na kasama ng lamesa sa labas mismo ng gate ng homestay. Umupo. Sumenyas sa isa pang pwesto para sa bestfriend niya. 

"Sayo."

"Luh."

"Di kita nakausap ng maayos kanina, Wan. Ano ba kasi nangyari?"

Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. 

"Ganto kasi yan.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nagde-decide na sila kung ano ang itinerary ng grupo base sa leaflet na binigay sa kanila nung may-ari ng tinutuluyan. 

Nawawala ang Seulrene. Magko-comment na sana si Yeri kaso biglang nagsalita si Rosé.

"Scuba diving. Fish. I wanna go."

"I can come with." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Nope. Tara, Chu. G?" 

"Chip naman." Malumanay na sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Game na. Bawal tumanggi."

Walang nagawa kundi tumango. "Sorry, boss Wan." Sabi niya. 

Kumurap-kurap si Wendy. Nagkibit-balikat ang tropa. 

"It's alright. Have fun I guess..uhhhm..Balitaan niyo nalang ako kung ano napag-desisyunan niyo..I'm going to go catch up on sleep." Sabi niya bago tumayo at pumunta sa kwarto nila ni Joy. 

Maling pintuan ang nabuksan. 

"PUTANGINA NAMAN!"

Nagtakbuhan ang lahat papunta sa kanya. Buti nalang naisara na ulit ang pinto. 

Dinig nila yung halakhak ni Irene mula sa loob tapos yung malakas na "FUCK" mula sa isa pa nilang boss. 

"Ano meron? Anyare?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Wala. Wala. Balik na kayo sa kusina."

"Hmmmmm." Sabi ni Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Chip."

"Yeh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Watchu mean, Chu? Ha. That rhymes."

"Chip. You know what I mean."

Nilagay ni Rosé sa ilalim ng shared bedside table yung mga in-unpack na snacks, tapos umupo sa kama niya.

"Wala naman akong ginagawa, Jisoo."

"I know you. You're planning something. Please chill. I know I said to show them who you really are pero not this way..or..wag biglaan. Di sila sanay."

Ngumiti si Rosé. 

"Shock treatment. If ate Irene can do it then so can I."

"Sige. Bahala ka. I'm all in with whatever.."

"Yesssssss." Sabi ni Rosé.

"On three conditions..I can only cover for you within reason pag kinailangan, you have to at least give me something to work with, wag yung pati ako nagugulat..and..labas na ako sa kung ano yung meron kayo ni boss Wan. Ayoko makasira ng relationship, Rosie."

"Hmmmm."

Umupo nadin si Jisoo sa sariling kama. 

"What's on your head?"

"Labas tayo? I don't want to talk about it here. Too close."


	58. DI AKO PAGOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 58.
> 
> Unti-unti nang tumatakbo ang team building numero tres. 
> 
> Sana matuwa kayo dito. Questions? Hit me up. 
> 
> Labyu gaiz!

_"Ganto kasi yan, ate Irene. Uhhm..Ayos na ako actually. I calmed down enough. This one helped." Tinuro ni Rosé yung katabi niya na nag thumbs up lang sa kanilang dalawa bago bumalik sa pinapanuod na K-drama._

_"Oh. Ayos ka na pala eh. Bakit di mo sila kausapin like usual?"_

_"I figured walang mararating, and they'd do the exact same thing later kasi they'd think na mabilis lang ako mag-patawad as usual."_

_Ngumiti si Irene. "Ahhh. You want to watch them squirm."_

_"Exactly. They need to see na I'm not all they think I am."_

_"Rosie's back in business huh?"_

_Tumango ang kausap ni Irene. Sumubo ng noodles._

_"Yep. I think it's time to move away from being Chip to them. Chu was the only one who understood what that nickname was all about anyway..Considering she gave it to me."_

_"Hmm..Sige. I'll be here if you need anything."_

_"Thank you, ate Irene. Catch your Snuggle up on the backstory please? Just..not the details..I need her bestfriend to work on her own without help..Last chance sa Palawan."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Ganto kasi yan..I'll tell you what we talked about sa airport kanina."_

_"Go for it."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"What, Wannie?"_

_"Uhmm..I want to apologize..For not speaking up when you needed me to..I messed up with that."_

_"Bakit ka ganyan?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You know why I had a crush on you?"_

_"Uhh..No?"_

_"You were so assertive. Like..you always seem to know what you wanted and then went for them no questions asked..Kahit nung nililigawan mo ako ganun ka. Proactive. Like..Boss Wendy..Except..Since naging tayo you regressed..into just Wannie..Where the fuck do all the hesitations come from?! Kung kelan tayo na tsaka ka naging ganyan. Weird."_

_"I'm..sorry?"_

_"This is going freakin' nowhere. Bye."_

_Nag-walk out nanaman._

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Matagal din siyang pinagtawanan ng bestfriend niya pagkatapos niya magkwento. Tumigil lang ng tinaktakan na niya ng upos ng yosi sa pantalon._

_"Puta naman. I really like these pants."_

_"I would appreciate it if you don't freakin' laugh at me."_

_"Bakit di kita tatawanan eh totoo naman yung sinabi sayo ng girlfriend mo? Get your shit together."_

_"Fucking thanks, I know. I just have to figure out how."_

_"Don't fucking figure it out. Takes too long. Just wing it, or you'd lose Rosie and I bet you don't want that."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Did Rosie talk to you about anything kanina?"

"Hmm? Yeah she did..Si Wendy ba with you?"

"Oo. I tried to advice her without getting in the way of anything..Kaso..tsk..Ewan ko ba dun kay Wendy."

"I can't tell you what Chip told me.."

"Ayos lang yun. It's not your place to do that. Kailangan sila yung mag-usap."

"Sakit sa ulo..All I can tell you is triggered na triggered na si Chip. Tell your bestfriend to get her shit together."

"Already did..Uhhh. Question lang.."

"Yes. Alam kong there was a Jisoo and Rosie. They both told me separately when they first got together. Kaya di ako masyadong ma-comment."

"Is it bad if I ask how that was? Or..is it also something you're not supposed to talk about?"

"Di naman. They said ayos lang naman to get you up to speed..Ang di ko lang pwede sabihin is how Chip plans to sort shit out."

"Huh..okay.."

"Hmm..Well..Ayun nga. They were already together before we all started living with each other..So if you think about it..Jisoo knows Rosie better than all of us."

"Huh..Wendy had the same question..Lalo tuloy natakot."

"She needs to not be too scared of shit. That's how she'd lose. Tell her that."

"Kausapin ko ulit mamaya..Can you blame her though? I mean..up until now wala naman indication that Rosie had any sort of fire in her."

"Kasi you never bothered to look deeper into all the signs..Here's an example, ever wondered how ang strong kid ni Chip sa inuman?"

"Huh..Not really..You got me curious though."

"Those people you used to hang out with..the bad apples and shit? That was Rosie. Except..No illegal stuff..And slightly more chill..like..goes out to party on her own chill."

"Damn. How do you know all this?"

"Because after Jisoo..I'm the next person she goes if she wants to talk about shit. Kasi I have zero judgments."

"Don't have a leg to stand on huh?"

"I met her at a bar. She was WASTED as fuck. We both were. Talagang wala nang room for judgments after that."

"NICE."

"As for the whole baby thing..Di ko alam kung bakit ganun yung naging default na tingin nila kay Rosie. Probably because ang cute nga naman kasi talaga..And it's not a bad thing..It helped her mellow out when it comes to the partying dati..Only got bad kasi sumobra na sila lahat..Especially now that she's in a relationship tapos pati yun sinasawsawan."

"Think we should do something to get Wensé to talk properly?"

"We should. Pero not right now..Recovered enough?"

"Think you can be quiet?"

"Managed earlier..Even with your bestfriend walking in on us again."

"Punit yung unan."

"I still managed..ganto nalang..50% tayo the whole trip?"

Hinalikan siya ni Seulgi. "I can work with 50%"

"Orayt. Game. Check mo muna kung nakasara ng maayos yung pinto."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ayos ka lang boss Wan?" Tanong ni Joy sa occupant ng isa pang single bed sa kwarto nila. 

Binaba ang cellphone. "Huh? Uhh..Yeah. Ayos lang I think..Well..not really..Rosie still won't talk to me."

"Ano ba sabi niya sayo kanina?"

Kinuwento ni Wendy ang nangyari kay Joy. 

"Huh. Well..may point naman siya."

"You're the second person who told me that."

"I assume si boss Slug yung una?"

"Yep..Sabi niya sakin wag na daw ako mag-isip. Game na agad."

"Tru. Kasi pag nag-isip ka lalong tatagal. Ayaw ni Chip ng ganun."

"Again..you're the second person who told ne that."

"Sino yung una?"

"Si Irene."

"Nice. Paboritong anak nun si Chip eh. Makes sense."

"Don't I at least have to have a plan for this?"

"Pwede naman. Pero shit rarely works if you plan them. Tignan mo kaming tropa. Zero prep on anything..We just go where the universe takes us."

"I already feel like I'm losing her. Walang panama kay Jisoo."

"Para kang ewan, boss. Puro ka sorry wala ka namang ginagawang move..Tsaka aren't you the girlfriend now? Didn't they break up? Nananahimik si Jisoo..and if she does anything..Can you blame her? You're an easy target. She could just as easily use all that advantage and swoop in. Ang perfect ng opportunity. Swerte mo lang kasi kahit duwag ka matinong tao yung ex na tropa."

"Still..Nakadikit si Rosie sa kanya..How am I supposed to get them separated enough to talk to her alone?"

"Dami mong keme ang dali lang naman ng solution. Edi bakuran mo. Tanga lang? Jowa ka nga diba? Jowa. Nakakainis. Hinahayaan mo lang kasi. Lalo tuloy naba-badtrip yung isa. Di mo ba naisip na baka iniintay ka lang nun na gumawa ng sarili mong move to assert yourself?"

"I don't want to anger her further."

"Boss. Di yun magagalit kung papanindigan mo siya." 

Bumuntong hininga si Joy. "Kanina nung nag-uusap ng room keme, instead of insisting na magkasama kayo hinayaan mo lang na makipag-palit ng kwarto kasi sumama ka sa bestfriend mo na lumabas. I'm not saying that was a bad thing..you two need to talk..pero..could have said later nalang kasi may thing with your jowa..Nadamay pa tuloy ako packing tape..nung inaya si Jisoo na mag scuba diving..tiklop ka agad. Binigay na sayo ni Jisoo yung moment na sumingit nung inawat niya si Chip. Di ka lang gumalaw. Nase-stress ako sayo."

"Isn't the whole point of this to understand na may sariling decisions si Rosie?"

"Oo nga boss. Kaso jowa ka padin. Just because she has her own decisions doesn't mean hahayaan mo lang siya especially on things like that. Mygahd. Ang lagay eh parang pinapamigay mo na lang siya eh."

"Tangina. I should have just spoken up nung una palang."

"Tru. Ewan ko ba sayo kung bakit ka ganyan..Ang pabebe. Sobrang obsessed ka nga sa pagiging perfect jowa yung route mo naman sa mga katulad ko lang na bobo gumagana."

"I don't know how to handle her..Fuck."

"Alam mo kung ano tingin ko?"

"Ano?"

"There's this part in you that thinks hindi ka worthy for her..Kaya ang dami mong hesitations. I'm sure napag-usapan niyo na yan..Hindi magagalit si Chip kung hindi eh..Kaya siguro di mo alam kung paano siya iha-handle..kasi deep down..alam mong di mo kaya."

"Huh."

"Shet. Ang galing ko sa part na yun. Tama ako noh?"

"Yes."

"See. There you go. Ang sakin lang..mag-isip ka na ngayon palang kung anong endgame mo. Kasi kung aayusin mo yan tapos babalik ka din lang sa ganito..Wag na. Pawalan mo na lang ng tuluyan at maayos si Chip..kasi the way you're acting..pino-prove mo lang na di ka talaga worthy."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"May alam ka na hindi ko alam, Jowatsong." Sabi ni Yeri sa katabing kama.

"Ha?"

"May alam ka na hindi ko alam."

"Ano naman?"

"Tingin mo ba di ko napansin kanina yung ginawa mo kanina sa van?"

"Aling van?"

"Nung papunta tayo ng Clark. Kaninang umaga. Umubo ka."

"Okay?"

"Sakto na sana. Kaso umubo ka kung kelan ko tinanong si Boss Seulgi kung sila na ulit ni Madam."

"So?"

"Yang mga one word answers mo. I am suspicion."

"Ano nanaman nasa isip mo, Yerms?"

"Tahimik lang akong nago-observe..Nawawala silang dalawa kanina nung naguusap tayo kung saan tayo pupunta. Magko-comment na sana ako kaso naunang magsalita si Chip sakin. Lumiko tuloy ang tropa..tapos..umalis si boss Wendy. Biglang nagmura."

"Malay mo naman kasi nga maling pinto yung nabuksan?"

"Bakit siya magmumura ng ganun? May nakita siya."

"Luh."

"Yes yes. Mag-ex sila boss tsaka Madam..Pero bakit ganun silang dalawa sa sasakyan? Di ako uupo ng ganun sa ex ko kahit kasing hot ni boss yun..Bakit sila pumayag na magkasama sa kwarto?"

"Malay mo naman nag-usap na normalan lang?"

"Di normal yun. Mag-ex din naman sila Jisoo tsaka Chip pero di sila ganun."

"Iba-iba naman ang tao."

"I know..Except..Iba talaga."

"May point ba tong usapan natin?"

"Meron. You know what I think? I think di talaga sila nagbreak. Di ko alam kung bakit pinapalabas nilang hiwalay na sila..Ewan..Siguro may pustahan? Mahilig si Madam sa ganun eh..Basta..Feeling ko di sila naghiwalay tapos the whole fight about yung pagiging selosa ni Madam is a bit they did kasi ayaw nilang tambakan ng tanong ng tropa."

"Awow. Conspiracy Theorist naman pala."

"Naisip ko kasi..May jowa yung si barista Tzuyu sa starbucks sa baba ng building. Imposibleng pag-selosan ni Madam yun kung sakali kasi panigurado sasabihin sa kanya ni boss yung fact na yun."

"Paano mo naman nalaman na may jowa yung barista?!"

"Wala lang. Madalas kasi nakatambay yung jowa dun sa starbucks na yun eh. Nakausap ko nung minsang naki-share ako ng table. Napakaganda pa nga eh. Sana yata yung pangalan? Bagay sila. I ship."

"Dami mong alam, Yerms."

"Basta. I stick to my feelings. Pero mago-observe pa ako lalo. We shall see if I am right. Pag hindi. Edi hindi. Basta huhulihin ko ang Seulrene. Tignan mo."

"Ewan ko sayo."

"Bawal mag warning sa ate mo ha. Usapang jowatsong."

"Fine. Sige. Di ako magkukwento sa kanya. Bahala ka."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hapon na. Matatagpuan nanaman ang tropa na nakatambay sa kusina.

Saktong dating nila Jisoo at Rosé.

"Oh. San kayo galing?"

"Scuba diving." Sagot ni Rosé.

"Agad-agad?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Yeh. May nakita akong maayos na kausap dun sa may palengke nung napadaan kami. So ginora na." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Luh. Ayos. Saya?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Yup. Ang daming isda."

"Bumalik na kami kasi ayaw magpapigil ni Chip. Gusto nang iuwi yung kulay pink."

"Luh siya." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Wala bang inuman?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Bukas na siguro ng gabi..Bakit?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Wala lang..Trip ko uminom." Tinapik si Jisoo. 

"Naalala mo yung nadaanan nating bar kanina?"

Dumating si Wendy na bagong gising.

"Uhh. Yeh Chip. Ano meron?" Sagot ni Jisoo.

Kinuha ni Wendy yung bagong timpla na kape ni Yeri na di na nakapalag. Tinawanan lang siya ni Saeron.

"Punta tayo. Sama kayo guys?" 

"Pass muna kami ni Lisa, Chip..uhh.."

"May date kami sa barbecue-han sa kanto." Dugtong ni Lisa. 

"Sama ako." Sabi ni Wendy. Pasimple siyang thinumbs-up ni Joy.

"Hmm. G. Ikaw Yerms? Ate Joy? Saeron?"

"I have to talk to ate about it." Sagot ni Saeron.

"Talk to me about what?" Tanong ng bagong dating na si Seulgi. Pangko nanaman si Irene. Lumiit ang mata ni Yeri habang nakatingin sa kanila. Filed under evidence.

"Nag-aaya si ate Rosie sa bar for later..Sama ako?"

"Yun. Sakto. Sama nadin kayo ni ate Irene, boss." Nakangiting bati ni Rosé.

Inalog ni Seulgi ang bitbit. 

"Hoy. Sama daw tayo."

"G." Mahinang sagot. Natulog ulit.

"Bakit ba parang pagod na pagod ka, Irene?" Tanong ni Jennie.

Natawa si Seulgi. "Bakit daw pagod na pagod ka?"

"Ewan. Bakit nga ba?"

Inupo na siya sa upuan. Natulog lang ulit sa table. 

"Yaan niyo yan gigising din yan pag naalakan. Sama kami." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"NICE. ano Chu, game? Ikaw nalang kulang."

"Sige. Sama ako. Someone has to look after you."

Nagtaas ng kamay si Wendy mula sa pwesto niyang nakasandal sa kitchen counter. Poker face. "If you don't feel like going, Jisoo..I can take care of Rosie without your help."

Di napigilan ni Joy ang sarili. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH."

"Luh luh luh luh. Teka. Sasama na kami ni Lisa. Bukas nalang kami magde-date." Sabi ni Jennie.

Sumimangot si Lisa. "Corny naman."

"Tumahimik ka. Game na. Lakad tropa na."

Nag-angat ng ulo si Irene mula sa pwesto. "Magsi-ayos kayo guys, please lang. 50% lang tayo dito."

Tumawa yung katabi niya. "Pasa na sa lahat?"

"Di ko na alam kung paano gumalaw. Wala ako sa mood maglinis ng kalat niyo kaya please lang. Wag na muna kayo magwala."

"Chillnuman lang, ate Irene. Saktong first night dito." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Chip. You're in charge."

Kanya-kanyang protesta ang lahat.

"PUTANGINA. SIGE. PIKUNIN NIYO ULIT. TRY NIYO LANG." Galit na sabi ni Irene.

"Sabi nga namin siya in charge." Tiklop agad si Yeri. 

"Coolbeaaaaaaans." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosie. May maliit na cheer dance pa na ikinangiti ng lahat. Mukhang balik na sa normal. "I'm gonna go prep. Labas tayo ng 8-ish?'

Tumango sila. Umalis na si Rosie.

"Sasama ako, boss Wendy. Hindi ako pagod. Someone has to take care of Chip." Matigas na ulit ni Jisoo. 

"Kaya ko na. I promise."

Huminga ng malalim si Jisoo. "Fine. Pero sasama padin ako. Lakad tropa ba kung di ako kasali?"

"Kung pagod ka bakit mo pipilitin sarili mo?"

Palipat-lipat na ang tingin ng lahat sa kanilang dalawa.

"Di ako pagod. Not when it comes to Chip. Trust me. You'd need my help. All of you do."

"What's the worst she could do? Naka-inuman na naman natin yan ah. What's the difference now?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Tru." Comment ni Lisa.

"Guys. May nararamdaman akong kakaiba. Ako lang ba yun?" Sabi ni Yeri. Si Saeron lang ang pumansin sa kanya. "Want me to stay sober?" 

"Sige. Ako din. We observe jowatsong style."

"I can handle her, Jisoo. Why are you so concerned bigla?" Nagagalit na si Wendy. Kita ni Seulgi yung kunot ng noo ng bestfriend mula sa pwesto niya sa tabi ni Irene.

"I'm just saying, boss. Better na andun ako. She's in charge for this inuman. That's the difference."

"So?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Basta guys. Just trust me on this yeah? I just want to be there to help."

"We don't need it. Andun din ako. I can do it." Sabi ni Wendy. Binaba na yung kape.

"Seungwan. Ano bang problema?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Wala. Concerned lang akong baka pagod na si Jisoo sa lakad nila ng girlfriend ko kanina."

"Sabi ni Jisoo di siya napagod. Edi gora. Kireng-kire ka?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Gusto ko lang na magpahinga si Jisoo."

"Lasing ka na ba, boss? Trip mo?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Wala nga. Magpahinga ka na, bro." Tinitigan lang ni Wendy si Jisoo.

Umiling ito. "Hmm.. Sige. Bahala ka. Kayo magsabi kay Chip. Pag nagtanong kung bakit di ako kasama siguraduhin niyo na alam niyang hindi ako pagod dahil matagal na akong nagpahinga."


	59. KAYA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 59.
> 
> Oyeah. Things are getting good. 
> 
> Mamaya yung susunod. In the meantime, talk to me about this after reading yes?
> 
> Thank you, guys! :D

"Psst. Boss Wendy."

"Yes, Joy?"

"Ano yung kanina?"

"Alin?"

"Yung kay Soo."

"Had to do something."

"Sabi ko bakod, boss Wendy. Di away. G na G ka agad eh."

"Di ba ganun na din yun?"

"Di boss. Mygahd. Parang di ka nag pay attention sa sinabi ko kanina eh. Wala naman ginagawang kahit ano si Soo. Ang kasalanan lang nun eh nakadikit sa kanya si Chip. Sana kinausap mo nalang ng maayos, susunod naman yun."

"Paano kung hindi?"

"Kilala ko yun, boss. I have a feeling na yung thing niya kanina eh talagang gusto niya lang tumulong."

"Kaya ko naman..tsaka..ano ikakatakot niya?"

"Boss..Sa lahat samin siya ang pinaka-matagal na kilala ni Chip. May mga alam siya na di namin alam..tama siya..ngayon lang na in-charge sa inuman si Rosie. Paano kung kailanganin nga natin siya mamaya?"

"So paano na?"

"Ayusin mo nalang mamaya. Kausapin mo si Rosie bago magsimula yung inuman. Yung maayos na usap ha. Wag yung mukhang tanga. Wag ka din magbitaw ng pangako na alam mong mahihirapan kang panindigan."

"Paano?"

"Nakakabobo ka kausap. Pero sige dahil mabait ako, ilalapit ko sayo. Bahala ka na after nun."

"Anong sasabihin ko sa kanya?"

"Ewan ko sayo. Jowa mo yun. Kung ako lang din gagawa ng script mo edi sana ako nalang jumowa kay Chip. Hot kaya nun."

"Seryoso kasi."

"Apologize. Tell her you want to make things right..Ask for another chance, I don't fucking know. Basta ayusin mo. Tapos pag binigay yung chance..ipakita mong sure ka na. No hesitations."

"Okay..Paano yung no hesitations eh meron nga?"

Tinaas ni Joy ang dalawang kamay. Tumingin sa langit.

"LOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!"

"Dali na kasi, Joy. I need serious help."

"BAKIT AKOOOOOOOOO?!"

"Ang dramatic mo."

Binaba na ni Joy ang mga kamay niya. Tinignan ng maigi si Wendy na nangliit sa attention.

"Sige. Ganito. Kausapin mo si Chip. Tapos sabihan mo ako pag binigay sayo yung chance. Ewan ko na paano pero tutulungan kita. Basta kausapin mo muna si Chip. Okay?"

"Uhhh. Sige."

Nag-okay sign si Joy. 

"Pero teka muna. Kailangan ko din pala mag-sorry kay Jisoo..Paano?"

"Edi lapitan mo. Pero calm orayt? Wag ka maghanap ng away. Nababawasan ka-gwapuhan mo."

"How else could I have done the whole bakod thing?"

"Kakasabi ko lang kanina ano ba?! Calm nga. Calm. Kausapin mo si Jisoo. Parang tanga. Wala ka sanang problema ngayon kung hinayaan mong sumama siya tapos kinausap mo nalang pagdating dun na hayaan ka muna kay Chip saglit, para ma-solo mo jowa mo. Anong napala natin sa pikunan niyo kanina? Wala diba? Dyusko. Common sense."

"Bukas ko na siguro kakausapin."

"Ay! Alam ko na! Ngayon na! Andun yun sa kwarto nila ni Chip. Katukin mo. Tama din makita ni Rosie na gumagawa ka agad ng paraan para maayos yung mga bagay-bagay."

Binagsak ni Wendy yung buong katawan niya sa kama niya. 

"Pota napakahirap namaaaaaaaaaaaaaan."

"Kaya mo yan, boss. Simula pa nga lang ganyan ka na..sigurado ka ba talaga kay Chip?"

Hinagis ni Wendy yung singsing na parating nasa bulsa niya kay Joy. Sinalo.

"Ay pokengnanay. Grabe din kayong mag bestfriend noh? Pa mamahaling singsing agad. Dyusko..pwede namang kwintas galing sa silverworks muna..or yung mga ganito na nabibili ng tig singkwenta sa kanto. Kailangan yung nakakaiyak pag hindi tinanggap?"

Bumangon si Wendy. "Tingin mo di niya tatanggapin?"

"Kelan mo ba trip ibigay? Kasi kung ngayon, oo. Di niya tatanggapin. Kasi magmumukhang last resort. Tipong ipapader mo siya."

"Huh."

"Ay potaena. Last resort nga ni gago. Totoo ba?! Wag ganun. Ang tanga."

"Arrrrrrrrgh." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Pwede bang sakin nalang to kung sakali? Pweds ata isangla eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Habol nalang tayo sa kanila sa bar?" Sabi ni Jennie sa nagaayos sa kabilang side ng kwarto nila na si Lisa.

"Ha? Bakit?"

"Kala ko ba trip mo mag barbecue sa labas?"

"Ayos lang naman sakin na bukas na."

"Weh?"

"Shempre hinde. Tanga amputa. Date yun na nadiskaril eh. Ikaw ba matutuwa?"

Binatukan siya ni Jennie. "Seryoso kasi. Ano?"

"Sige. Arat na. G. Tamang dinner nalang din."

"Dinner naman pala. Edi sa karinderya na."

"Ay potek oo. Meron naman siguro nun dito."

"Sige. Libre mo?"

"Shempre. Date eh."

"Cheap ampota."

"Ano ba talaga? May maayos naman na resto sa paligid-ligid. Dun nalang para di ko ma-offend kaartehan mo."

"Ayun naman pala. G." 

Naglakad na si Jennie papunta sa pinto. Kinuha ni Lisa yung clutch niya tapos siniksik sa sarili nitong backpack. 

"Hoy respeto naman sa clutch ko!"

"Tanga ka. Teka." Tinanggal ni Lisa yung laman ng clutch ni Jennie tapos diniretso ng lagay lahat sa bag niya.

"Inuman naka-backpack. Nerd gaming."

"Gago wag mo mahingi-hingi sakin yung shit mo mamaya ha."

"Dali na nga. Pakabagal."

"May pag-asa ba ako sayo?" Biglang tanong ni Lisa.

"Meron."

Hinagis pataas ni Lisa yung backpack niya tapos gumulong-gulong saglit sa kama. 

Natawa nalang si Jennie. 

"SHET!" Bumangon na. "Seryoso ba?"

"Oo nga. Bakit? Manliligaw ka?"

"Yeh. Legit na."

"Sige. I look forward to it. Tara, barbecue muna."

"ACKKKKK! Kinikilig ako pota. Mahal kita kahit ang alat mo!"

"Alat?"

"Oo. Gawa ka kasi sa toyo eh."

"Putangina mo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So ano, jowatsong. Di tayo iinom?"

"Iinom..pero.."

"Ahhh. Isang bote pero kunyari madami. Alam ko yan. Sige g."

"Nice. Excited ako. Pakiramdam ko may ganap."

"Mahilig ka sa ganyan noh?"

"Shempre. Minsan lang magkalat ang lahat na di ako kasali. Gotta savor it..Also, feeling ko madudulas si Madam tsaka si Boss mamaya. Dapat makita ko yun."

"Di mo talaga papawalan yung theory mo na yun?"

"Nope. Bakit kaya pagod na pagod si Madam? Hmmmm..di kaya pinagod siya ng ate mo?"

"Eww."

"Luh siya."

"Ate ko yun??"

"Fine fine. I won't share details. Pero I have a feeling yun ang reason."

"Sige. Ewan ko sayo. Basta saktong observe lang tayo mamaya. Wag ka magulo ha. Susumbong kita."

"Kelan ba ako gumulo sa paligid mo? Ayos na."

Nag-apir sila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

May kumatok sa pintuan. Bumangon si Jisoo mula sa kama niya tapos binuksan. 

"Oh. Boss. Napadalaw ka?"

"Uhhh..Can we talk?"

"Sige lang. Pasok ka boss." 

Sumunod si Wendy. Lumingap sa paligid. 

"Si Rosie?"

"Naligo yata. Ewan ko dun."

"Ahhhh."

Umupo si Wendy sa kaharap na bed ng kay Jisoo. Nagkamot ng batok. 

"Uhhhm..I want to apologize kanina. For how I acted."

Tumango si Jisoo. "Selos ka noh?"

Kumurap-kurap si Wendy. 

"Ayos lang, boss. Naiintindihan kita. Kung nabaligtad ang pwesto ganyan din gagawin ko."

"Huh. Joy was right." Bulong ni Wendy sa sarili.

"Huh?"

"Deh..uhh..wala..uhhhm..I have a question though." Humingang malalim si Wendy. Humugot ng lakas ng loob. "Should I be worried about you?"

Ngumiti si Jisoo. "Kung maghihiwalay kayo ni Rosie..ng maayos. Tapos kaibigan mo padin siya kahit nangyari yun..Ano mararamdaman mo?"

"Uhhh. Hurt? A little bit..Pero..I still have her around so ayos na..I think."

"May maiiwan bang feelings?"

"This is Rosie we're talking about..I don't think may way out pa."

"Hmm."

"Teka. Teka muna. Is that a roundabout way of saying yes?!" Tumayo si Wendy. 

Nakangiti padin si Jisoo. 

"No, boss. Wala kang kailangan ipag-alala. Di ako sasawsaw sa inyo. Wag ka mag-alala."

"Kahit na. Prime opportunity yung meron ka. Di pwede to mehn."

Tumayo nadin si Jisoo. Binulsa ang dalawang kamay tapos naglakad papunta sa pintuan. Binuksan ng slight.

"Alam mo? You're wasting all your energy talking to the wrong people and getting mad for no reason..Sort your shit, boss. If I still wanted Rosie in that way, I would have made a move waaaaaaaaaay before you were in the picture."

"Could be realizing shit on your own right now."

"Maybe. Maybe not. What I do know is, gusto ko maayos niyo yung meron kayo. Kasi I'm one thousand percent sure na pareho lang tayo ng gustong mangyari ngayon."

"Which is what exactly?!"

"Gusto natin masaya si Rosie."

Saktong dumating ang pinagu-usapan.

"Oh. Ano meron?"

"Wala." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Mag-usap na kayo, Chip. Kesa humaba pa." Umalis. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Naiwan sila Rosé at Wendy sa kwarto. 

Nagtaas ng kilay si Rosé sa girlfriend niya.

Kumaway ito sa kanya. "Uhhh. Hi."

Binaba ni Rosie ang mga dalang gamit sa kama ni Jisoo, tapos umupo. "Hi."

"So uhhhhhm..Can we talk?"

"Go."

"Look..I..I want to apologize. For realsies. I don't know why I'm being all hesitant with shit when it comes to you I really don't..I'll tell you if I find out though..uhhhm.."

"Wannie. Remember when you told me na di ko kailangan baguhin sarili ko coz you liked how I was a five year old stuck in an adult body?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good. Did you date me and expected na yun na lang talaga ako?"

"Uhhhm..Yes?"

"Never bothered to think na baka may iba pang side si Rosie or something? Like..ahh. okay ganun na siya. I can take care of her and shit?"

"Yes?"

"Hmmm. What if I tell you na I'm not entirely like that?"

"Then..I'll accept whatever."

"Sigurado ka?"

"Yes."

"What if I tell you I don't need you to take care of me all the damn time? What if I ask you to treat me the way boss Seulgi treats ate Irene? Kaya mo?"

"Uhhhhh.."

"Hmmm..Are we..are we really compatible?"

"Wh-what? Where did that come from?"

"Wala. Just a random thought. Kasi..You're so convinced of what you think of me..that everytime something different comes up umiiwas ka..I can't be that Rosie you met all the time. It gets tiring..It's like..you love me..but only the parts that you think you can handle ya know?"

"Uhhhm. Sige..uhhhh..Would you..Show me then? Show me and then I will work my way around it. I promise."

"I can't have you half-assing this, Wannie. You have to be sure. Don't throw promises around like that..I was already trying to show you before all this, ikaw lang yung ayaw tumanggap..What makes it different this time?"

"I'm sure..We do things your way this time..I don't want to fight anymore, Rosie. I'm legit going to go nuts."

Tumango si Rosé. Hinalikan si Wendy na nakangiti na din ng maayos simula nung nagsimula ang lahat ng ganap. 

"We'll see." Sabi ni Rosé.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh. Asan si Madam?" Tanong ni Yeri kay Seulgi nang makita niyang mag-isa na lumabas ng gate ang boss nila.

"Tulog padin."

"Sooo di siya sasama?" Tanong ni Rosé na nakatayo na ulit sa tabi ni Wendy.

Tinignan lang ni Seulgi ang magkahawak na kamay nila tapos tumango. 

"Ayaw magpa-gising eh..sooo..I guess not..Sorry, Rosie."

"Hmm. Ayos nalang din..Want me to have Jisoo check up on her?"

"Please."

"Sige. Text ko yung isa. Tara na guys?"

Nagsimula na ang lahat maglakad. 

"Party outfits tapos walkathon naman pala." Reklamo ni Yeri. 

"Alam mo putangina mo. Dami mong ebas." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Pinagtitinginan kasi tayo ng mga locals. Sana nag-tricycle nalang tayo."

"Kay Chip mo iparating yang reklamo mo dali. Gusto kita makitang mabugbog."

Pinakyu siya ni Yeri.

May lumingon na kuya kay Rosé. Pumalag si Wendy. "Tinitingin-tingin mo?!"

"Hoy, boss! Beast mode ka nanaman!" Saway ni Joy. 

Hinatak lang ni Rosé si Wendy palayo. "Would you relax?"

"The guy was looking at you all weird like."

"Yeri has a point. Party outfits nga naman tapos naglalakad. Everyone would look weird. Di naman nang-bastos yaan mo na."

"Hmm."

Nadaanan nila sa isang kanto na nagfu-foodtrip ng barbecue ang JenLisa. 

"Hoy! Lika na kayong dalawa! Sherep ba?" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

Pinukol siya ng stick ng barbecue ni Jennie. 

"Sayang yun! May konti pang laman." Reklamo ni Lisa. "Littering ka pa tuloy." Pinulot niya tapos tinapon bago magbayad sa ateng tindera ng mga nakain nila at hatakin si Jennie papunta sa tropa. 

"Eeew. Amoy inihaw kayo pareho." Sabi ni Joy.

"I have perfume, ate Jennie. You want?" 

"Ay bet. Penge."

Dinukot ni Rosé sa clutch bag niya yung pabango. "G. Twirl bitch."

"Huh?"

"Twirl. Ikot. I will spray. Dali nasa gitna tayo ng kalye."

"Ahh. Okay." Umikot si Jennie. 

Lumanghap ang buong tropa ng pabango.

"Ay. Ang seductive teh. Anong pabango yan?"

"You want?"

"Game." Umikot din si Joy. 

Umubo na sila Lisa at Yeri. 

Sa gitna ng lahat ay lumapit si Wendy sa bestfriend niya na nakatayo sa bangketa kasama si Saeron.

"Yo."

"Sup. Mukhang ayos na ah."

"Seems like it..Sabi niya I should just roll with whatever..Kinda like how you do with Irene."

"Makes sense..Talked to Jisoo?"

"Yep. Wala naman daw akong kailangan ipag-alala."

"Pero worried ka pa din?"

"Shempre. Ex yun. Tapos super close pa nila."

"Sakto lang naman mag-worry, Wan. Kaso wag yung OA. Swerte mo di nakita ni Rosie yung stunt mo kanina..at hindi nagsumbong si Jisoo. Kung hindi mas malaking problema pa."

"I guess..uhhh."

"I'll help if you need it..I have a feeling Rosie can give mine a run for her money."

"Gago totoo ba?"

"Look at her..The whole outfit and aura screams you have yourself a party girl..She called Jennie a bitch while spraying perfume on her at the same time too..You're fucked if you can't roll with that." Nakangiting sabi ni Seulgi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakatanggap ng text si Jisoo.

 _"I know you're going to follow us. Daanan mo muna si ate Irene before going please?"_

Sumunod siya. Kumatok muna sa pintuan ng kwarto bago i-try buksan ang pinto. Di naka-lock. Pumasok siya sa loob. Patay yung ilaw. Inaninag yung nakabalot ng kumot sa isang kama. 

"Psst. Irene."

"Yeh?"

"I'm going out. Susunod ako kila Chip. Ayos ka lang ba?"

"Saks lang..I think."

"Orayt. Kaya mo maiwan?"

"Yeh? Matutulog nalang ako. Lock mo paglabas."

"Sige sige. Goodnight."

Tumalikod na si Jisoo nang pinigil siya. 

"Ops. Teka muna nga pala. Upo ka muna dito saglit."

"Ha? Uhh. Sige." Mabilis niyang tinext si Rosé para balitaan tapos umupo na sa paanan ng bed na hinihigaan ng kaibigan niya. 

Bumangon si Irene ng slight. 

"May tanong ako sayo."

"Shoot."

"Mahal mo pa ba si Chip?"

"Secret. Bakit ka pagod?"

"Aba'y pota..Sasagutin ko tanong mo kung sasagutin mo din ng maayos yung sakin. Game?"

"Game."

Nagkamayan sila. Nilalagnat si Irene. Nag mental note si Jisoo na sabihan si Rosé tungkol sa nalaman.

"Ako muna?"

"Geh."

"Pinagod ako ni Seulgi."

Nahulog si Jisoo sa kama dahil sa gulat. Mabilis na umeskapo tapos umupo sa kabilang kama.

"Di nga?"

"Oo nga. Potek naman."

"Grabe ha. Nilalagnat ka na. Nakailan ba?" Natatawang comment ni Jisoo. 

"Ewan. Tinamad na ako magbilang pagkatapos nung pang-lima..Nung linggo."

"Awow. Edi kayo na..So I assume di kayo naghiwalay talaga?"

"Exactamundo..Wag mo sabihin sa kanila. May tumatakbong pustahan. Ayoko matalo."

Tumango-tango si Jisoo. "Scout's honor, Madam. Secret's safe with me."

"Good. Ikaw naman. Mahal mo pa ba si Chip?"

Kinailangan pa siyang batuhin ng unan ni Irene bago siya magsalita ulit.

"Oo or hindi lang pota naman, Jisoo. Pareho tayong may gagawin pa. Bilis."

Tinignan niya si Irene. Nagtaas ng kilay sa kanya.

"Oo. Mahal ko padin si Chip. Di naman nawala yun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kala ko ba chillnuman?" Bulong ni Lisa kay Jennie. Nakatingin sila pareho sa dalawang bote ng tequila, isang Jack Daniels, at isang Absolut na ipinapatong ng waiter sa table nila.

Busy si Rosé na pumirma sa order slip. 

"Walang pulutan? Si Chip ba talaga yan?" Sagot ni Jennie. "Buti nalang pala kumain muna tayo."

Tumatawa na si Seulgi sa mukha ng bestfriend niya. "Ano? Kaya pa?"

"Putangina, Slug."

Lalo lang tumawa si Seulgi. 

"Chip. Magpa-bucket ka naman ng kahit beer lang..Kasama si Saeron." Sabi ni Yeri. 

Nilingon sila ni Rosé. "Shit. Oo nga pala. Sorry." Tinawag niya ulit yung waiter. "Kuya! Pahabol ng isang bucket ng Pilsen? Thank you!"

"Pilsen? Shet." Nagtinginan ang mag jowatsong. Kakayanin.

Nakangiti si Rosé sa buong tropa. Pumalakpak. 

"Game na guys?"


	60. ROLLING WITH IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60.
> 
> Continuing the tradition of shit going down in milestone chapters. 
> 
> Sana ayos pa kayo. Kausapin niyo ako please. 
> 
> I hope you won't quit on this. As usual..I will reassure by saying na hindi ako mananakit ng malupit. 
> 
> Labyu gaiz.

"Ayos ka pa, jowatsong?" 

"Yup..This Pilsen is actually pretty great. Masarap pala. Yung mga tito na nainom nito have the right idea."

Tumango-tango si Yeri. May point yung jowa niya. 

Kalahati palang sila sa unang bote nila ng beer. Si Lisa ulit ang nagpapa-ikot ng tagay ng Tequila na una nilang binuksan. 

Ayos nang isang oras sa napuntahang rooftop bar. Alas-otso. Nagsisimula na ang gabi ng karamihan. 

"Sayo na, boss Wendy." Inabot ni Lisa ang shot glass. Tumingin si Wendy sa katabi niya na si Rosé. Nawawala. 

"Uhh. Nasaan si Rosie?"

"Andun, boss. Nagpi-picture sa bandang railing kasama si Jennie tsaka Joy. Kalma lang. May kasama naman." Sabi ni Lisa. "Shot mo na."

Kinuha ni Wendy ang baso at uminom. "Hmmm."

"Kaya naman ni Chip sarili niya, boss. Tama si Madam. Tanggap na namin. Strong kid yan. Mauuna tayo lahat mabasag bago siya. Para namang di mo nakita dati na nangyari yun. Tanda mo nung unang team building tas nag kiddie games tayo?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ay oo. Pota. Yung gumapang ang lahat sa jackstone tapos siya lang yung buhay? Panalo eh." Sabi ni Yeri. Nag finger gun si Lisa papunta sa direksyon nito. 

"Yeh. Exactly, Yerms..tsaka..tama si Jennie kanina. What's the worst she can do?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Iritang nagpapag-pag ng dalawang kamay si Seulgi pagkalabas niya ng banyo. Wala kasing tissue sa lababo kaya tamang airdry nalang. 

Nakabangga siya. 

"Ohshit. Sorry...Jisoo?"

"Sup, boss!" Nakangiting bati nito sa kanya.

"Ginagawa mo dito?"

"Saktong tambay lang."

"Okay? Sama ka na dun sa table, tara."

Umiling si Jisoo. "Di ako pinasama diba?"

Sumimangot si Seulgi. "Pasensya na kay Wendy ha. Ewan ko ba dun. Mali yung interpretation parati sa lahat ng advice eh."

"Ayos na yun, boss. Lang problema."

"Di ka talaga sasama sa table?"

"Nah."

"Hmmm..Why are you really here?"

"Kasi pinayagan ni Irene mag-walwal si Chip and hindi pwedeng wala ako. You'll find out why later..or..maybe not..May lagnat jowa mo."

"Ha?"

"Si Madam, boss. Sinabi niya sakin status niyo. Nag-usap kasi kami kanina bago ako umalis ng homestay. Napansin ko lang na nilalagnat siya. Text mo maybe? Saktong kumusta."

"SHIT. Sige. Balik nalang ako dun..Salamat, Jisoo..sigurado kang sa background ka lang?"

"Oo naman, boss. Sanay na ako..Uhhh..Wag mo nalang sabihin sa kanila ha?"

Tumango si Seulgi sa thumbs up ni Jisoo sa kanya bago sila naghiwalay ng landas. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy. Gulong-gulo ka?" Tanong ni Wendy sa bestfriend niya na mabilis na kinokolekta lahat ng gamit nitong nakapatong sa lamesa. Wallet, cellphone, susi ng kwarto.

"I gotta go back sa homestay."

"Luh. Bakit boss?" Tanong ni Joy na nakabalik na galing sa photoshoot.

"Uhhhh..Emergency?"

"May sunog ba?" Tanong ni Saeron.

"Wala."

"Oh. Ano meron?" Tanong ni Jennie na umupo lang ulit sa tabi ni Lisa at tinanggap yung ikot niya. 

"Emergency. I really have to go. Kaya mo na, Wan?"

"Uhhm--"

Biglang hinablot ni Rosé yung bote ng tequila na hawak ni Lisa. Tinungga. 

"HOLYSHIT!" Sigaw ng naagawan.

"TEKA WHATTHEFUCK?!" Sigaw ni Jennie. 

"Luh." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Tagal mo, Lisa. Ikot ko na." Sabi ni Rosé. Binaba yung bote. Kalahati agad. 

Panicked yung tingin ni Wendy kay Seulgi. Umiling. 

Umiling din si Seulgi. "Bunbun needs me. Sorry, Wan. Kaya mo na yan. Just remember to chill out because Rosie can handle herself. That's all she asks you to do." Sabi niya bago umalis.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Uhhhm..Rosie? Slow down maybe?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Kaya ko pa. Why slow down? Sabay naman ako sa inyo ah."

"Chip. Yung huling inom mo tatlong ikot namin. Di ka sabay. Nauuna ka." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Sumenyas ng nevermind si Rosé. "Same idea."

"Homaygahd." Bulong ni Yeri kay Saeron na tulala lang na hawak yung bote niya ng beer.

"I know." Sagot nito.

"I'm just worried about you." Sabi ni Wendy.

"I'll be fine, Wannie. Trust me."

"Uhhhh."

Sinipa ni Joy si Wendy sa ilalim ng upuan. Pinandilatan ng mata nung lumingon ito sa kanya.

"Uhhh..Sige. I'll trust you?"

"Neat! Kaninong ikot na?"

"Sayo ulit." Reluctant na sabi ni Lisa. 

"Yun oh!" Tapos kinuha ulit yung bote. Di na binalik. Inubos na ng tuluyan tapos lumakad na papunta sa dance floor. 

Naiwan ang barkada na nakatingin sa bakanteng pwesto ng kaibigan nila.

"Shet?" Comment ni Jennie. 

"I guess bubuksan ko na tong isang bote. G?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

Tinapik siya ni Joy. "Sige. Bagalan mo ng slight? May JD pa tsaka Vodka."

"Orayt."

"Kaya pa, boss Wan?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Kaya pa..I think..I mean..Sumasayaw lang naman siya..Around a bunch of white guys..Uhhhh."

"Kaya mo yan, ate Wendy." Sabi ni Saeron.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Bunbun?" Bulong ni Seulgi pagpasok niya ng kwarto nila ni Irene. Binuksan yung ilaw.

"Arrrrrrrrgh." Protesta ng nasa kama.

Pinatay ulit ni Seulgi yung ilaw. "Shit. Sorry." Mabilis siyang lumapit sa girlfriend niya. Kinapa yung noo. Nilalagnat nga. 

"Hey."

"Sup, Snuggle..Sino may sabi sayo?" Malamyang bati nito. 

"Si Jisoo..How are you feeling?"

"Like you should be guilty for doing this to me."

Pinitik siya ni Seulgi sa noo. 

"Aray ha. Idedemanda kita. Hurting sick people or some shit."

Tumawa si Seulgi. Hinalikan siya. "Cold?"

"Slight. Buset. Di ko alam kung nabinat ako or what. Taena..Can't believe I'm saying this pero we should maybe chill on the sex?"

"Yeah we really should..Diyan ka lang ha? I'll heat up some water..uhhh. Kumain ka na ba?"

"Nope."

"Cup noodles?"

"There's some in my bag. Nongshim oyeah."

Hinalikan siya ulit ni Seulgi. "I love you."

"I love you too, Snuggle. Thanks for coming back for me."

"Sabi ko naman sayo..I won't ever take too long to get to you anymore."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kaya ko pa. Kaya ko pa. Kaya ko pa." Paulit-ulit na bulong ni Wendy sa sarili niya habang pinapanuod si Rosé na nakikipag-kwentuhan na sa mga taong nasa paligid niya sa dance floor. 

Na-ubos na ng mga naiwan sa table yung tequila. JD na ang next. Pangalawang bote palang ng beer ng SaeRi. 

"Psst. Jowatsong."

"Yeh?"

"Bilisan natin ng slight. Makakahalata sila." Sabi ni Yeri. Tinignan ni Saeron ang hawak. Kalahati. Tumango siya. 

"Clink?"

Ngumiti si Yeri. "Clink clink, jowatsong. Lez du dis."

Nag-toast sila. 

Dumating ulit sa table si Rosé. Namumula na.

"Chip kaya mo pa ba?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Yep. Can't feel a thing. Even my face. Isn't that great?"

"Pahinga ka muna saglit." Suggestion ni Lisa. 

"Nah. I'm alright..JD na ba? Penge."

"Lisa." May halo nang warning yung boses ni Wendy.

"I can handle it, Wannie." May slight na warning din yung kay Rosé.

Nagdebate saglit sa utak niya si Lisa. Tumango. Mas takot siya kay Rosé. Nananapak eh. Binigay na niya yung shot glass. 

"NICE. THANKS, LISA!" Sabi ni Rosé bago uminom. Nag smack pa ng lips habang ibinabalik ang baso. "Hits just right..anyway..ang cool na ulit ng music. See you guys again in a bit!" Bago bumalik sa mga na-tropa na niya sa dance floor. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I feel infinitely better. May healing properties nga bear hugs mo."

"Good. I'll hug you longer for better results."

Umikot si Irene ng higa. Humarap na kay Seulgi. 

"Love love love love love youuuuu."

"Love love love love love you too, Bunbun."

"I don't want any of our future kids to get sick..but..if this is what they get when they are..Saks na."

Hinalikan siya ni Seulgi sa noo. "I'll practice on you."

"Go for it..pero maybe yung legit na may flu ako or some shit. Cute kapag nahawa ka eh."

"Buset."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Guys. Nawawala si Rosé. I literally blinked?" Panicked na sabi ni Wendy sa tropa. 

"Baka nag CR lang." Sabi ni Joy. "Kalma."

"Still."

"Shot ko na ba?" Biglang sumulpot ang hinahanap sa likod ni Lisa. 

"AY POTANGENA NAMAN!" Gulat na sigaw nito. Nabitawan yung shot glass. Pinitik ni Saeron para di mahulog. Sinalo ni Yeri. Nag-apir sila.

"Shot ko na?" 

"Chip. Legit na pula ka na. As in." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Yeh. It's the heat and the alcohol and shit. I'm fine. Shot ko na ba?"

"Yes?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Pahinga ka muna, Rosie..You've been accepting drinks from freakin' everyone." Nagmamaka-awa na si Wendy. 

"Later." Kinuha yung bote ng JD. "Can I borrow this?" Di na naghintay ng sagot. Dinala na. 

"Lisa! para kang gago! Bakit mo binigay!?" Reklamo ni Jennie. 

"Kinuha nga diba?! Kinuha. Teka. Babawiin ko." Tumayo si Lisa. Sinundan si Rosé.

Inuuntog na ni Wendy yung ulo niya sa table. Tinatapik nalang siya ni Joy sa likod. 

Saglit lang pero bumalik na ulit si Lisa. Walang dala.

"Oh. Kala ko ba babawiin mo?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Free JD for everyone sa dance floor. Dami nang tropa ni Chip."

"Awow. Di nagse-share ng pagkain pero pag alak g lang." Comment ni Joy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Remember when we could cuddle like this in bed and not have sex? That was nice." Sabi ni Irene.

"Pwede naman tayo bumalik dun..I kinda miss meditating."

"Yeh. Try natin? For like..a week or something."

"Only a week? Why not try to beat the last record? Gano katagal nga yun?"

"Nung nagliligawan tayo? Isang buwan mahigit? Fuck that." 

"Sige. Let's just not have sex again while we're here sa Palawan."

"Sayang potek. Dala ko pa naman yung thing."

"Hayop. Kaya pala ang weird ng tingin sakin nung airport scanner guy."

"Wala nang space sa bag ko eh."

"Putanginaaaaaaa."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sup, Chu. I knew you were lurking as usual. I could feel it. Here's some JD."

"Saks lang. Kaw ba? Where'd you get this?"

"Tipsy? Picked it up off our table."

Tumango si Jisoo. "Of course you did. Orayt. Text mo ako pag drunk?"

"Can I text you pag drunk drunk? I mean..the message won't make any sense, it would just be a keyboard smash pero oks na?"

"G lang, Chip. Go nuts. If you can't text..I'll be near the toilets. Come find me."

"Thanks, Chu!"

"Sure. Have fun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

May tama na sila lahat. Nag-decide na ipahinga muna yung current kalahati ng vodka.

Pang-apat na beer ng SaeRi. Antok na antok na si Wendy pero pigil na pigil na wag makatulog.

"WASSSSSUP PALAWAAAAAAAN!"

Tumingin ang tropa sa pinang-galingan ng sigaw. DJ booth.

Tinapik ni Lisa si Joy. "Mehn. Malabo na ba yung mata ko or si Chip talaga yung nakatayo sa tabi ng DJ?"

"Si Chip."

Mabilis na humarap si Joy sa boss nila na kumurap-kurap lang sa nakita. 

"Pota, Jowatsong." Sabi ni Yeri.

"I've got a feeling it's going to be brilliant."

"Right? Pahinga tayo bago mag-lima?"

"Sige game."

"I TALKED TO THIS NICE DJ GUY AND HE SAID I COULD BORROW HIS SHIT SOOOOOO LET'S FUCKING PARTAAAAAAAY!" Nag-cue ng saktong techno beats. Umingay yung club. 

"Potaena." Sabi ni Jennie. "Irene's gonna fucking kill us."

Tumayo na si Wendy para puntahan ang girlfriend niya. Natapilok sa upuan. Sinalo ni Joy. Inupo siya ulit. "Wag ka na uminom yeah?"

Tumango si Wendy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tuloy pa?" Tanong ni Lisa. Makaraan ang ilang minutong pinapanuod lang ang tropa nilang kina-career na ang pagiging DJ. 

"I guess..Ayos na si Chip dun right? At least di na umiinom." 

Tumango si Lisa. Nagbuhos na ulit. Pinasa kay Jennie. Sumunod kay Wendy na uminom naman agad.

"Oi! Sabi ko sayo wag ka na uminom!" Saway ni Joy kay Wendy.

"I need something to do or else makakatulog ako." 

"Boss."

"I'll manage."

"Bahala ka na nga. Basta wag ka gagawa ng katangahan. Nakainom ka."

Nag okay sign lang sa kanya. 

Tinuloy nila ang inuman. 

"Iba na yung music." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Luh oo nga noh? Hindi na DJ Chip." Sabi ni Lisa na natigil sa pagbubuhos ng tagay ni Joy.

Tumingin sila lahat sa huling documented location ng tropa nila. Wala na dun.

Tumayo si Wendy. Lumingap. Umiling. Tinapik si Joy. "Mas matangkad ka. Game na."

"Pota?" Sumunod naman si Joy sa tayo at lumingap nadin. "Shet guys. Di ko mahanap si Chip."

"Oiiiiiiii!" Bigla nanamang sumulpot. Kinuha yung beer ni Saeron. Inubos. "Sup, guys? Kamusta yung beats?"

Tinitigan nila ang tropa. 

"Lasing na ba kayo? Kasi ako hindi pa."

May lumapit na ate kay Rosé. Inabutan siya ng cocktail. "ROSIEEEEEEEE!"

"OMG! SAMANTHA!!!!" Sumama si Rosé.

"Who the fuck is that now?" Sabi ni Wendy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst."

"Oh?"

"Nasa CR si ate Rosie. Kasama yung Samantha." 

"Okay?"

"Wala. Ang cute lang..kasi nagme-make up sila nung isang ate na umiiyak kasi napapangitan daw siya sa sarili niya."

"Drunk girls. Saving your life one wtf at a time."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta sila?"

"Kaka-text lang ni Jisoo. Saks pa daw si Chip. Lasing na bestfriend mo..Nag bypass na nung clingy stage. Diretso na sa badtrip kasi ang friendly drunk ni Chip."

"Hmmm."

Tinulak siya ni Irene. "Lipad na. Matutulog nalang ako ulit, umawat ka dun pag kailangan kasi di kakayanin ni Jisoo yun kung sakali. Lalong mababadtrip pag nakita siya."

"You sure?"

"Go, Snuggle..I love you."

Bumangon na si Seulgi. Hinalikan si Irene. 

"I love you too. Call me if you need me yeah? You're more important."

"I will. Sige na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Naupo na ulit si Rosé sa lamesa. May dalang isa nanamang bote ng tequila na di nila alam kung saan nito nakuha. 

"Chip. Kala ko ba chillnuman?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Kaya nga."

"We finish this bottle and none of us would have enough para makauwi."

"Edi stop na kayo. I can still go though."

"Lasing ka na din, Chip."

"Di ako lasing pramis." 

"Rosie. Stop." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Kaya ko pa. I thought you trust me?"

"I do..kaso..don't you think sobra ka na?"

"This is normal, Wannie..minsan lang ako mag-ganito. Can't I have fun?"

"Is it? Or are you trying to prove a point? Kasi I get it. Okay na. You can stop now..This isn't you."

"Correction..This is me before I met any of you."

May lumapit na isang lalaki. 

"Yo!" Nakipag-apir kay Rosé.

"Eiiiiiii! Weren't we in the same scuba diving thing earlier? You said something then..Where in Melbourne did you say you were from?"

"I remember you! I was born in Auckland..But like..d'you know anyone somewhere in Box Hill? Grew up around the area."

"OI! NO WAY?"

"Bloody fahkin right, mate!" 

"Come out meet my friends! There's one from the same area as you! Small world, fuckin' A!"

Sumama si Rosé. 

"Boss Wan. Okay ka pa?" Tanong ni Joy.

"What the fuck." Tumayo si Wendy. Sumunod. 

"Did anyone else know about Chip being Australian?" Tanong ni Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Di na umabot si Wendy sa table nung mga Australian na kausap ni Rosé. May kumwelyo na kasi sa kanya. 

Nagpumiglas siya. Nag-connect yung kamao sa mukha nung nakahawak sa kanya. 

"Pota, Wendy."

Hinarap niya. "Shit. Sorry, Slug..fuck."

Humawak sa pisngi niya si Seulgi. Tinignan yung kamay pagkatapos. "Yep. I'm bleeding aren't I?"

"Shit."

"Yeah. You busted my face. You owe me. I'm claiming it now. Leave Rosie alone. Kaya niya. Di pa yan lasing. Tara na."

Sumama si Wendy. Walang palag. Nasugatan nga naman kasi bestfriend niya sa mukha. "She's way too friendly for her own good."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Bossssssss!" Pa-welcome ng tropa kay Seulgi. 

"Hey guys." Bati niya. "Kamusta?" Di napansin na umalis ulit yung kasunod. 

"Tama na. Ayain mo na si Chip boss? Aga pa tayo pa Puerto Princesa bukas diba?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Hmm. Sige." Tumingin si Seulgi sa tabi niya. Nawawala si Wendy. "SHIT!" Umikot siya sa kinatatayuan. Di niya makita. 

Kinalabit siya ni Yeri. "Dun boss. Sa may dance floor. Nanulak nung isang tourist."

Nagtayuan na ang lahat. Inabot ni Seulgi yung credit card niya kay Saeron na tumakbo papunta sa counter para magbayad. 

Lumarga ang tropa para umawat.

"Fuck off mehn!" Mura ni Wendy. Tinulak palayo yung white guy na nasa harap niya.

"Chill out, little lady. Sorry for getting in your way bro."

"Yeah. Okay." Lumakad lang ulit siya. Pilit na naka focus kay Rosie na nakikipag-tawanan dun sa mga Australian. 

Nakarating naman siya ng maayos. "Hey, Wannie! Meet my buddies!" Masayang bati ni Rosé. 

"Tara na. Uwi na tayo."

"Huh? We just started talking about yung scuba diving experience. We were all in the same group kanina."

"Aren't you drunk yet? Let's go."

"The lady doesn't want to go yet. Let her." Sabi nung isang kuya. 

"Point proven, Rosie. Lika na please."

"I wasn't trying to prove a point, Wannie. I just want to have fun."

"How is this fun?!" Sumenyas si Wendy sa paligid. 

"Fun for us." Sabi nung isang ate na nasa table. 

Tumango si Rosé.

"I know how it works, Rosie. I trust you..pero I don't trust the rest of this place."

"Kaya ko nga."

"No you don't..This isn't you."

"Yes I can, Wannie..Don't tick me off. Kakabati lang natin."

Sasagot na sana ulit si Wendy kaso inakbayan na siya ng bestfriend na hulas na hulas na kakahabol sa kanya. 

"Tara na, Wendy. Lasing ka na." Bulong nito. 

Dumating ang tropa. Tumingin sila kay Rosé na poker face lang na nakatitig kay Wendy. 

Tumango si Jennie. "Kaya mo, Chip?" 

"I'm not even drunk yet. Ewan kung bakit everyone keeps saying that."

"Di lang sanay." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Hmm. Uwi na kayo. I'll manage."

"Sure?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Sure."

"Oks. Tara na guys. Inaantok na din ako. Uwi na natin si boss Wan. Ingat ka, Chip." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Kumaway sila lahat na binalik lang ni Rosé bago humarap ulit sa mga kausap. 

"Girlfriend?" Tanong nung isang lalaki. 

"Yup."

"Protective."

"I suppose..She's just not used to seeing me like this."

"Seems a bit misplaced." Sabi nung isang babae. 

"Yup." Sabi nung guy.

Ayos lang. Kaso di pa nakakalayo yung tropa. Narinig ni Wendy. Kumawala siya sa akbay ni Seulgi tapos tumakbo pabalik.

"POTA NAMAN, SEUNGWAN!"

Humabol ulit si Seulgi. Di na umabot. 

Nasapak na ni Wendy yung lalaki. 

"SHIT." 

Hinila ni Jennie, Lisa, Joy, at Yeri palayo yung boss nila. Dinapa ni Yeri sa lapag. Inupuan ni Joy para di maka-alis.

Nagso-sorry si Seulgi sa kuya na sinuntok. "Shit. I'm sorry..she's wasted. Sorry. I'll pay for your drinks. Fuck."

Tumawa yung kuya. "Nah, mate. 'S alright. Don't worry about it. Looks like she hit you too." 

"Huh? Yeah. Uhhh. I surprised her drunk ass. This is my fault."

"Sure mahn. Take your little friend back home. Might get into more trouble."

"Cool cool..Uhh..Sorry again."

Tumingin siya kay Rosé. 

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I don't know what the fuck Wannie's on..uhhm..if you're going to dump her..I won't hold it against you. Kasalanan niya."

"It's okay, boss. Kausapin ko nalang siya bukas."

Tumango si Seulgi. "Okay. Kaya mo?"

"Kaya."

"Sige. I'll see you back at the homestay..If you need anything text mo ako yeah?"

"Sure thing."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Bakit niyo iniwan?!" Sigaw ni Wendy. 

Nasa labas sila ng bar. Saktong hatinggabi. 

"Boss. Chill out. Kaya daw ni Chip. Ayos na samin yun." Sabi ni Jennie.

"How are you all so fucking okay seeing her like that?!"

"She's having fun, boss. That's the whole point. Bakit namin pupulisin?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Kala ko ba di kayo sanay?"

"Di nga..Pero kaibigan namin yun. Still Rosie." Sabi ni Joy.

"How is that Rosie?!"

"Tumigil ka na, Seungwan. Basag ka na. Shut up before you end up saying something you'd regret."

"What the fuck. Pati ikaw?"

"Look, literally almost everyone here has told you to just fucking roll with it. Did you fucking roll with it?"

"I FUCKING TRIED TO! She's proving a point by being like this isn't she? Not cool."

"Taena, boss. Ha?" Sabi ni Lisa. Tinapik siya ni Jennie. Umiling nung tiningnan niya.

"That's not Rosie."

"Uhhh. Yes that's ate Rosie..She just got slightly more friendly." 

"Saeron. Wag ka na muna sumali." Saway ng ate niya. "Yeri. Kaya mo?"

"Yeh, boss."

"Okay." Hinagis ni Seulgi yung susi niya kay Yeri. "Uwi na muna kayong dalawa. Check up on Irene. Tell her what happened if she's awake. Pag hindi, putangina wag niyo gisingin."

Tumango si Yeri. Lumakad na sila ni Saeron. Sumama sila Lisa at Jennie.

Hinila ni Seulgi yung bestfriend niya hanggang makarating sila sa isang park sa may tabing dagat. Naiwan si Joy sa kanila.

"Ano bang problema mo?!" Tanong ni Seulgi nang mabitawan na si Wendy. 

"How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"How do you manage Irene?"

"I don't manage Irene. That's part of the fucking point, Seungwan."

"What?"

"You know what your problem is? You can't move away from the whole idea of Rosie being all cute and angelic. Literally that's the only thing you think she is kasi yun lang yung mga part ng personality niya na gusto mo tanggapin. That's not how being in a relationship works, Seungwan."

"Irene had been nuts the entire time she's with you."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Uhhh."

"I've seen how Irene is when she's with her parents and her name is Joohyun, I've seen how she is in private, how she is in public, how she is around her friends, and just earlier, when I came back for her..I saw how she is when she's sick..And you know what I fucking do? I pay attention to that shit. Because I'm supposed to..Because that's her being a person. It's her fucking personality. I'm supposed to be okay with all of that because we're in a relationship and I need to know..and..I trust Irene. Yun lang yun..You should trust Rosie too. That's literally all you need to do."

"That's different though?"

Tinulak ni Seulgi si Wendy. Tumalbog kay Joy na tinulak din siya palayo.

"THAT'S LITERALLY A DIFFERENT WAY TO SAY ROLLING WITH IT. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON?!"

"Chill, boss Slug." Awat ni Joy. "Lasing yung kausap mo."

Huminga ng malalim si Seulgi. Tinignan yung bestfriend niya na kumurap-kurap na naglakad at umupo sa isang bench. Nagpa-process pa yata. 

"Joy. Did she listen to you? When you tried to talk to her. Did she?" Tanong niya sa kaharap.

"Seemed like she did..Pero..Ewan kung bakit di niya magets. Kakabobo kausap tbh. Ayaw yata talaga tumanggap."

"I don't know why it's so hard for her."

"Maybe because ang perfect na kasi ni Chip?"

"Huh?"

"Like..ang perfect na ni Rosie the way she is nung naging sila..Seeing all this..baka di talaga kaya ng brain power niya."

"Huh."

"Uhhh..soooo..Kayo padin ni Madam noh?" 

"Yeah."

"Cool..Think of you and her..except..in reverse. Ganun yung nangyayari sa bestfriend mo..if she can sort her shit out and Chip still has any patience in her..Edi okay..Pag hindi..Well, shit."


	61. GINULAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 61.
> 
> Is it really that easy? Abangan. 
> 
> See you guys again later. I hope you enjoy this in the meantime. Kausapin niyo ako ulit kung trip niyo. :D

"Good morning, Bunbun." Bati ni Seulgi sa kasama niyang matulog. Nagpu-push up sa ibabaw ni Irene. Bilang kada halik sa pisngi. 

"Aga-aga nagpapakilig amp."

"Think of how bad it would be by the time we get married."

Dumilat na si Irene. "Can't wait." Sinalo ng labi yung pang-20 na halik ni Seulgi.

Matagal lang ulit silang ganun. Proper morning kisses. Wala nang ibang patutunguhan.

"I love you." Sabi ni Seulgi nang maghiwalay ang mga labi nila.

"I love you too." Nakangiting sagot ni Irene. Kumunot bigla yung noo nang makita ang mukha ni Seulgi. "What happened to your face?"

"Huh?"

"Your face. What happened?"

"Uhhhh."

"Snuggle. Sino sumapak sayo?"

"Si Wendy."

Pumikit si Irene. Matagal. Nag-rub ng mukha. 

"Sinapak ka ng bestfriend mo."

"To be fair..Ginulat ko siya."

"I hope to god today's hangover won't give her peace..Kasi I'm coming for her ass mamaya."

Napangiti si Seulgi. "Don't worry too much..I'll put a bandaid on it. Would look cool."

"Eew. I'm not here to date someone's early 2000s rapper fantasy."

"Meh."

"Did you at least clean that last night?" Biglang sabi ni Irene. Hinaplos yung mukha niya. Niliko paiba-ibang direction para makita ng all angles yung galos.

"Washed it before coming to bed."

"Tsk..Nasisira pati ka-pogian ng asawa ko..Ano ba kasi nangyari kagabi?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaargh. Everything hurts."

"Sabi sayo wag ka na mag-inom ng sobra kagabi..eh ang kulet ng kipay mo..Bahala ka ngayon diyan."

"Joy?"

"Deh. Si Satanas. Kinukuha ka na. Potaena mo daw."

Dumilat si Wendy. Nabulag sa liwanag ng araw galing sa bintana. 

"Shet. Too bright." Reklamo niya.

"No one cares, boss Wan."

"Wh--why are you so mean so suddenly?"

"Ay pota. Nagka-amnesia pa yata. Too bad that's not a free pass. Why are you such a pussy bitch?"

"Huh?"

Pinukol siya ni Joy ng isang sachet ng 3in1. Tumalbog sa mukha niya. "Magkape ka muna nang mabuhay ka. Sana makita mo dun sa labas yung tropa. Laki mong panira kagabi, pukingna."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Gusto mo pandesal, Jen?" Alok ni Lisa. "Uhh..Palaman ng cheez whiz?"

Nginitian siya ni Jennie. "Sige lang. Sayo na yan. I had two already."

"Sure ka ha..sige..libre nalang kita ng pagkain ulit mamaya bago lumarga pa-Puerto?"

"Yup..Whatever you want, Lisa."

"Whatever..I..Want..Eh pano kung want ko maging tayo na?"

"Edi tayo na."

Nasampal ng pandesal si Yeri na nananahimik lang namang umiinom ng kape sa tabi ni Lisa habang iniintay magising ang jowang si Saeron. "PUTANGINA?!"

Di siya pinansin ni Lisa. "Shet. Totoo ba?" Tanong nito kay Jennie.

"Agad-agad? Kala ko ba manliligaw ka muna? Di man lang pinatagal ng isang linggo. Atat amp."

"Grabe ka naman makapang-joke." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Lisa.

"Di joke yun. Legit. Ask again in about a week."

"KINGINA. ABA'Y SALAMAT SA PALAMAN!" Sigaw ni Yeri makaraang tamaan ng sachet ng Cheez Whiz Pimiento. "Ampanget mo pag kinikilig, Kuto!"

Dumating si Jisoo with taas ng kilay sa ingay ni Yeri at kaway sa JenLisa. 

"Morning, guys."

Tinanguan lang siya ni Yeri.

"Morning, Soo..si Chip?" Bati ni Jennie.

"Maaga umalis. Fitness keme. Aakyatin daw niya yung hagdan na may cross."

"Luh. Edi siya na."

"Alam mo ba kung paano nakauwi yun kagabi?" Tanong ni Lisa. "Iniwan namin sa bar kasi sabi niya kaya niya eh."

"Yeh..uhhh..Sinundo ko."

"Naistorbo ka pa yata."

Kumuha ng mug si Jisoo at nilagyan ng mainit na tubig. "Deh. Ayos na yun. Prepped na naman din ako..Usually ganun gawain ni Chip pag nalabas."

"Huh."

"Kamusta lakad niyo kagabi?"

"Shet boi. Gets na namin nung sabi mo kelangan andun ka. Fotah." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Ang likot ni Chip?" Comment ni Jennie.

Tumawa si Jisoo. "Friendly pati noh? Lahat kinakausap." 

"Oo tsong. Pati DJ na-tropa hanggang ipahiram yung deck sa kanya. Mygahd. Kalahating oras din yatang DJ Chip yung tugtugan." Sabi ni Lisa. "In fairness sa kanya though..Pwede na."

"Yaan niyo lang. Ganun talaga yun sa mga club. Pero di yon nalalasing..tsaka maingat."

"Teka nga muna. Paano mo ba alam yang mga yan?" Sabi ni Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Yo."_

_"Uhhhh..Hi?"_

_"Lonely mo diyan ah."_

_"This is a bar."_

_"Yeh. Like..a bar stool. If you're gonna hang out in one at least talk to the bartender..para clichè."_

_Natawa si Jisoo. Tinaas yung baso niya sa kausap._

_"Ayos na ako."_

_"Weh? You're drinking whiskey. You're lonely."_

_"Pag whiskey iniinom lonely agad? Di ba pwedeng nasasarapan lang?"_

_"Bahala ka na nga diyan. Corny mo kausap. Bye."_

_"Geh."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Yo."_

_"It's you again. Kamusta?"_

_"Got bored talking to everyone else."_

_"So you came to get bored with me?"_

_"Pweds na. Thought I might ease your loneliness."_

_"I switched to rum."_

_"Still lonely."_

_"Meh. Don't you have friends?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Why?"_

_"New here."_

_"From where?"_

_"Somewhere down under."_

_"That explains the accent."_

_"G'day, mate."_

_"It's 10PM."_

_"Midnight in Australia."_

_"Smart."_

_"I'm Rosie." Nakangiting pagpapakilala nito._

_"Jisoo."_

_Nagkamayan sila._

_"Neat. Nice name. Got anymore of that rum_?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Yo."_

_"Wala ka ba ibang target?"_

_"You look like you're a regular here."_

_"Ikaw din."_

_"Gotta make friends somehow."_

_"I guess so."_

_"Cool. You go to college in the area?"_

_"Yup. Ikaw ba?"_

_"Same. That one place with the students and shit. Forgot what it's called."_

_Tumawa si Jisoo. "Weh? Ako din."_

_"Nice one. Jisoo right? We should hang out when we're less drunk or something."_

_Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Rosé. Walang nailabas kundi naka-roll na pack ng piattos. Tinaktak yung laman sa floor tapos nanghiram ng pentel pen sa bartender._

_Pinunit yung balat para ma-expose yung silver na part tapos sinulat yung number niya._

_"I don't really give out my number to anyone but you seem fun..and this is the third time I randomly ran into you..Might be a sign so call me when you're sober yeah? I have a feeling you'd be a great friend."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakangiti pagkatapos magkwento. 

"Soooo..Chip..is Chip kasi she gave you her number on an empty chips wrapper." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Yep. When I first started hanging out with her it was originally Chips kaso everyone lost the S along the way. Pweds na din."

"What the fuck." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Akalain niyo yun? Ilang taon na nating tinatawag na Chip yun pero ngayon lang natin nalaman kung bakit Chip..Benta..Kahit pala noon parating may pagkain sa bulsa." Natatawang sabi ni Yeri. Umupo sa tabi niya ang bagong gising na si Saeron. Inabutan niya ng pandesal.

"Texted her the next morning kasi natawa ako nung nakita yung laman ng bulsa ko..Tapos ewan..simula nun parating ako kasama niya pag nagwa-walwal. Kinda got used to it." Paliwanag ni Jisoo. "Nothing to worry about there..She just genuinely goes out partying to make a bunch of friends..Well connected tuloy."

"Well connected?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Yeh..like..you need a CEO for some random company? She probably knows one..Need a tubero? May kilala din siya. Well connected."

"Tangina. Ayos naman pala." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Tumango si Jennie. "Buti pala hinayaan nalang natin kagabi..Kaso-"

Dumating si Wendy. Kasunod si Joy.

"Oops. Insta-awkward." Sabi ni Saeron. Nag-apir sila ni Yeri. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Di nagtagal si Wendy sa dining table. Lumabas kasi si Irene tapos dumiretso sa kanya. Hinatak palabas. 

"Kawawa nadin yung si boss Wan noh? Sunod sunod kamalasan." Comment ni Yeri. Nakatingin sa naiwang mug ng bagong timplang kape ni Wendy. Nagkibit-balikat. Ininom.

"Para kasing tanga kagabi. Buset. Kainit ng ulo eh." Sabi ni Joy. "Kala mo di kinausap ng maayos."

"True." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ano ba nangyari?" Tanong ni Jisoo. Di niya talaga alam. Busy kasi siya kagabi sa paglalaro ng PUBG sa pwesto niya sa gilid ng pinto ng club CR habang inaantay yung text ni Rosie.

"Kwento namin sayo pero wag ka mabadtrip kay boss ha." Sabi ni Lisa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sinapak mo bestfriend mo."

"Ha?"

Binatukan siya ni Irene. "Sinapak mo. Yung. Bestfriend mo. May bangas tuloy yung mukha. Di na Seulpogi yung jowa ko. Anong gagawin mo pag nag-peklat yun?!"

"Uhhh. Di ko maalala." 

Binatukan siya ulit.

"Puta?"

"Wag mo ko mamura-mura, Wendy. Bwisit ako sayo. Ano bang problema mo? Bakit ka nagkaka-ganyan?!"

"Di ko nga maalala kagabi!"

"Gusto mo ikwento ko sayo?"

"Uhh..Please?"

Kinuwento ni Irene. Napaupo si Wendy sa monobloc na nasa likod niya.

"Shit. I did that?"

"Oo. Puta ka. Ilang beses namin inulit sayo na magtiwala ka lang kay Chip. Ginawa mo ba? Pota ka. Bibigyan ko ng isang-libo si Rosie pag nakipag-break yun sayo the second na makita ka niya!"

"Wag naman ganun..Fuck..I genuinely tried. I did. I swear..Ohmygod." 

Umiyak si Wendy tapos nag head down na sa table.

"Luh puta. Bakit ka umiyak? Gags..uhhh." Tinext ni Irene si Seulgi. Saglit lang ang hinintay at dumating nadin. 

"Bat pinaiyak mo?" Tanong niya kay Irene.

"Malay ko ba?!"

"Ewan ko sayo. Pakahirap pa naman patahanin niyan."

Tinapik ni Seulgi sa balikat yung bestfriend niya. "Hoy."

Nag-angat ng ulo. 

"Inuuhog ka na. Pota naman, Seungwan."

"I can't have Rosie break up with me!"

"Malay mo naman kailangan niyo din ng slight pahinga. Gago ka eh." 

Lalong umiyak. 

Tumawa si Irene. "Potaena mo. Maka-reklamo ka sakin ikaw din naman pala." Sabi niya kay Seulgi na ngumiti lang sa kanya tapos kumindat. 

"Ohno. Holy shit. I'm so dumb. Fuck." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Pigil na pigil yung tawa ni Seulgi samantalang wala nang kahiya-hiyang umupo sa tabi ni Wendy si Irene para lang tumawa ng mas malapit.

"Kausapin mo si Rosie. Magmaka-awa ka. Putangina, Seungwan. Pag yun ang nawala sayo mas malala pa sa iyak gagawin mo."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck. I tried. I really did..I was doing so well too..Shit..I shouldn't have drank too much. Shit. Ang tanga tanga ko."

"Yeah we kinda got that part." Sabi ni Irene. "At least alam mo na yung mali mo."

Dumating si Rosé. Nakapang-workout.

"Ano meron?" Tanong niya nang makita yung tatlo sa labas. 

"Oh. Sakto. Ayan na Seungwan, goodluck. Kaso ang panget mo." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yeh. Punasan mo muna uhog mo bago ka magsalita. Baka makain mo eh." Sabi ni Irene. 

Umalis na silang dalawa para iwan ang Wensé na mag-usap.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You think we were too harsh?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene.

Nakatago sila sa may gilid ng bahay. Tamang pwesto na hindi kita pero dinig yung dalawang nasa labas. 

"Deh. Ayos na yun. Baka naman madaan sa takot."

"Sorry about Wendy."

"Bakit ikaw nagso-sorry? Di naman ikaw yung nag-eskandalo kagabi."

"Kahit na. Bestfriend ko yun. Should have been better at keeping her in check."

"Oks na yun. It's all up to Chip anyway."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sino nagpaiyak sayo?"

Biglang lumuhod si Wendy sa harap ni Rosé. Niyakap yung legs niya. 

"Please don't break up with me. I'm sorry. I tried. I really did. I can be better..just..don't leave me."

"Para kang tanga. Tumayo ka nga diyan."

Sumunod si Wendy. Malamyang umupo sa pinanggalingang pwesto. Tumabi sa kanya si Rosé.

"I'm sorry too, Wannie."

"Huh?"

"Sorry din. I went too hard agad-agad kagabi. Shouldn't have done that. I was going for shock treatment. Figured ripping the band-aid would be easier kesa unti-untiin ka."

"Uhhhm."

"I saw how you were trying last night..B for effort I guess..next time don't go around punching people para 100 na yung grade."

"Shit..Uhhhh."

"I'm not going to dump you..Not really sure why..but..I feel you really do want to fix the way you are sooo..We'll see."

"I'll be better, Rosie. I promise. I won't let myself lose you like that."

"Maybe we should talk about important stuff instead of debating stupid shit..I mean..That's not a bad thing.."

"We just need to better at communicating yeah..I can do that..Can't be about happy stuff all the time right?"

"Yep."

"Cool..soooooo uhhhhh..You're Australian?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Grew up in Melbourne. Until I was about 16..and then traveled here for college."

"That explains the accent."

Ngumiti si Rosé. "I remember someone who said the exact same thing way back."

"Who?"

"Jisoo. On the second night I met her."

"Ahhhhh."

"Yep..You know you have nothing to worry about there right? I mean..We love each other..in that weird TOTGA kind of way kasi bestfriend mo yung ex mo..Pero hanggang dun nalang yun."

"I need time to wrap my head around that." 

May tumalbog sa ulo ni Wendy. Isang kaha ng Marlboro na Ice Blast. Kasunod yung boses ni Irene.

"Oh ayan! Magyosi ka! Baka mapabilis yung pag-iisip!"

Tapos si Seulgi. "Pota naman. Paano mo nadukot sa bulsa ko yun?!"

Tumawa sila pareho. 

"Have breakfast yet?" Tanong ni Wendy. "May pandesal sa loob..I'm sure the guys saved you some." Aya niya. 

Umiling si Rosé. "Nope..I should shower first..I'm all sweaty." Sabi niya with matching senyas sa itsurahan. 

Saks na. Jogging pants..Sports bra. 

Nanuyot yung lalamunan ni Wendy.

"Woooooo! Make up sax! Make up sax!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

"Para kang tanga! Not everyone is a sex maniac like you!" Sagot ni Seulgi. "Tara na nga sa loob! Nakakahiya ka."

Narinig nilang nagbukas-sara yung pinto ng bahay. Two minutes ng tahimik.

"I'm up for it if you are."

"Huh?"

"What ate Irene said. I'm up for it if you are."

"Holy shit?"

"Ayaw mo ba? Okay lang naman."

"What? No no no no no..I'm okay..uhhh..G?"

Nginitian siya ni Rosè. "G. Yours or mine?"

"Shit. Uhhhhh..Mine?"

"Tara."


	62. [M] SAMPUNG HAIL MARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 62.
> 
> We're back on the usual bullshit. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! :D

"You know I'm the easy part right?"

"Huh?"

Humarap si Rosie kay Wendy. "I'm not easy..I just mean..you're lucky. Kasi ayos na ako..Gonna take a lot more apologies to get back into everyone's good graces..You ruined their buzz last night. Mortal sin. Did you know inupuan ka ni Joy?"

"What? Holy shit. Was I that bad?"

"You punched a burly Australian guy five times your size. Didn't even make a dent to be honest. I bet he thought you just tapped him..But still..Took four people to get you off the guy, tapos you were fighting back so Yeri had to backhand you para lang dumapa ka..and then..Joy sat on you to get you to stop moving. Funny kaya. I was trying really hard not to laugh."

"Goddammit."

"Mej nakakahiya ka dun."

"Shit. Got any tips for me?"

"Nope..also..I forgot to tell you Jisoo was lurking around too..I don't think she saw what you did though..Susugod yun kung oo..But I doubt hindi pa nakukwento sa kanya..So that's another thing you have to think of. I hope you're up to the challenge."

"Why would Jisoo be lurking around?"

"Kasi sanay siya ng ganun..Before anyone else it was just her and I..She'd come with me pag trip ko lumabas, let me do my thing..and take me home. Saktong lurk lang to keep me safe."

"Huh..I guess she does know what she was talking about when she said na she just wanted to help."

"Why would she lie to you about that?"

"Uhhh."

"Nilamon ka na din ng selos?"

"Yes."

"Huh..I suppose that's also my fault..Didn't explain things to you well."

"Kind of..yeah..but..I don't hold it against you..I needed the wake up call."

"That wasn't what I was going for..the selos thing..that wasn't part of the plan at all."

"I know..Hindi ka naman ganun right? Or..is that another thing..uhh..Don't get offended."

"Wannie..I just like to party around and shit..I don't do petty stuff like magpa-selos ng jowa or something..Jisoo is just a really good friend who helps out when I need her the most..Not coz I ask her to..She just does."

"Aren't you bothered about that?"

"I know she's still in love with me."

"Fotek yan."

"But like I said..Hanggang dun nalang yun.."

"There's another part to that sentence you're not telling me."

"Hanggang dun nalang yun..Unless.."

"Hoy!"

"Deh. Joke lang. I'll talk to her. We should clear things up din..With you around..We gotta change things about us..Avoid more misunderstandings."

"When I apologized to her for being an asshole..she uhhhh..she said if she still wanted you that way she would have made a move before I was in the picture."

"She did huh..Hmmmm."

"I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"It's okay, Wannie. I'll talk to her..Jisoo..She's actually pretty fucking amazing. You'll see."

"Hmmm..Okay. I'll trust you on that..and try not to be such a dick anymore."

"Good." Sinakyan siya ni Rosé. "I believe we have something to do? Gotta at least punish you for all the stress you put me through."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So..I'm bored."

"I know. This whole abstinence thing fucking sucks."

"Right? Pota. Taena. We could be on round 4 by now..Beat the next room by a mile..Remember nung nasa Korea tayo?"

"Gagueh. Alin dun? That time I ended up as a pawn on your stupid sibling rivalry?"

"Maka-pawn ka naman..Kala mo di siya nag-enjoy..Sherep ba?"

"Yep. Still a pawn though."

"Too harsh..Hmm..Maybe a Knight?"

"What coz I'm a knight in shining armor or something?"

"No. Was gonna say Knights are more effective at helping out the Queen."

"I assume you're the Queen in this scenario?"

"Duh. What else would I be? Can't be a bishop. I'm unholy as fuck."

"Cool. Yeah you are. Wanna make out?"

"Sure, Snuggle. Better than nothing. Lika dito."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kanya-kanya silang takip ng tenga. May nagsisimulang tunog ng make-up keme. Wala silang mapuntahan kaya na-stuck ang buong tropa sa kusina. 

"Psst. Yerms." Tawag ni Jisoo.

"Oh?" 

Lumapit ang tumawag para makabulong ng maayos. "Masyadong madali."

"Ha?"

"Masyadong madali."

"Ang alin?"

"Yung kay boss Wan tsaka kay Chip. Masyadong madali."

"Eh ano? Forgiving si Chip. Dinig mo naman..Ano magagawa natin? Tsaka..Kala ko ba di ka mababadtrip?"

"Ewan. Na-trigger protective instincts ko. Gotta at least do something."

"Ikaw, Jisoo ha. Mahal mo pa ba si Chip?"

Napalakas. Nagtinginan lahat. 

"Putangina mo, Yeri." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Ano yan? Ano yan? May naririnig kaming mahal pa si Chip. Sino yun?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Taena talaga." 

"Hoy, Jisoo! Sabi ko na nga ba! Umayos ka ha! Quota na tayo sa drama dito sa Palawan!" Saway ni Jennie. 

"Luh. Wala naman. Tanga lang tong si Yeri. Issue ampota. I was just saying na masyadong madaling na-forgive si boss Wan. Di ba tayo gaganti? Na-trigger ako eh. Kahit mild lang guys. Na-stress si Chip. Payag ba kayo nun?"

Nag-isip ang lahat. Five minutes. 

"Sige G. Mild lang. Ano trip mo?" Sabi ni Lisa. Binatukan siya ni Jennie. 

"Wag nga kayong ano! Diba ang point eh hayaan si Chip sa gusto niya? Di na kayo naawa kay boss Wendy, malas na malas na gagatungan niyo pa! Hayaan niyo na sa konting swerte." May kumalabog. "Homaygahd." 

"I'm just saying." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Bakit ba triggered na triggered ka? Malaman-laman ko lang na may katotohanan yung sinabi ni Yeri kanina susumbong talaga kita kay Rosie!"

"Sige. Alam naman niya eh." Bulong ni Jisoo.

"Ano?!"

"Wala, Jen. Bahala kayo. Oks na."

Ang ingay padin ng kabilang kwarto. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bumitaw si Irene sa halikan. Hinabol ni Seulgi yung labi niya.

"Teka. Na-lock mo ba ng maayos?"

"Yeh. Bakit? No sex, Bunbun."

"I know. I just want naked snuggles from Snuggle. Bawal na din?"

"Nope. Game ako diyan."

"Yaaaaaaaaay. Get nekkid."

"Weird mo gags." 

Hinubad ni Seulgi yung tshirt niya. Sinunod yung kay Irene. Tuloy-tuloy lang hanggang wala na sila parehong damit, tapos yumakap.

"Hmmmmm. We should be nudists..Like..When we get married..Let's just be naked all the time sa bahay before we start on having kids."

"Sounds like a bad idea."

"Game?"

"Game."

"I like this. We should do this more often..Naked bear hugs. Yay!"

"Clingy nun. Eew."

"Minsan lang ako mag-ganito. Lasapin mo."

"Paano kung sinabi ko sayong iba gusto kong lasapin ngayon?"

"Wala. Walang mangyayari. Wooooo pota. Sarap magpigil."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tap out. Tap out. Substitute. Ayoko na."

"I am offended, Wannie. That was round 3. Sure ka you want someone to sub for you? Kasi merong willing. Nasa kusina yun most likely."

"Shet. Nevermind. Wag na pala...uhhh..Five minutes. I have to breathe."

"No you don't. You're fine."

"No I'm not. I will pass out."

"You have shit stamina."

"You have a bangin' body."

Kumindat si Rosé. "I know." Bago bumaba ulit.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh. Fuck this." Sabi ni Seulgi. Kumatok sa wall na gawa lang sa lawanit. "Psst. Wendy."

Five seconds. Ten. Twenty. Fifty.

"Oh?"

"Could you chill? Some people are trying to abstain."

"Booooo. Kawawa ka naman."

"Putangina mo."

Tumawa si Irene. Pati yung kasama ni Wendy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit, Rosie. Stop."

"Alright. Weak."

Binaligtad ni Wendy yung pwesto. Hinalikan si Rosé ng malalim. 

"I hate it when you call me that."

"Weak ka naman talaga eh. Ano? Game?"

"Tangina. Do you share that trait with Irene? Kaya ba paborito kang anak?"

"What trait? Are you gonna go to work? Coz..like..You have about five favors to give back."

"That trait. Ang lakas niyo pareho manghamon."

"You complaining?"

"Nah..I'll show you who's weak."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ayos ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Ha?"

"Like..Are you feeling well enough? From last night."

"Hoy potangina. Alam ko yang mukha na yan."

"Hmm."

"Walls are hella thin. We're ditching the pustahan if we go for this."

"Can't let what Wendy said pass. That was a clear challenge! It's my honor on the line! You know how it is!"

"Hmm."

Nagsimula na si Seulgi sa pangde-demonyo. "Look..I hear knights are great at fucking their Queens..What's the name of that guy? Lancelot?" Sabi niya habang hinahalikan yung pulse point ni Irene sa leeg.

"Marupok ako. Hutaena."

"I know." Bumaba yung halik. Pinaglaruan yung parehong boobs ni Irene. 

"Tangina nito. Parang gago. Fine. Sige. We're ditching the pustahan. Going nowhere anyway..I mean..Half the group fucking knows."

Naramdaman niyang ngumiti si Seulgi sa gitna ng dibdib niya na pinagiiwanan nito ng marka. 

"Good. Are we starting with the thing or nah?"

"Are we both going to get loud or ako lang ipanglalaban mo? Could you even checkmate with just a Queen?"

"I've got your boobs in my face right now. Fuck chess rules."

"Okay. Sige. Let's fucking bring the entire house down. Get the thing."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Stop..Shit..Wannie..Stop."

"Did I do that wrong? Pretty sure I didn't."

"No..Shh. Listen." 

Tinaas ni Rosie ang isang daliri. Nakinig sila pareho ni Wendy.

May tunog sa kapitbahay. Tumawa si Wendy. 

"I can't believe it. They actually went for it."

Tumingin siya kay Rosie. Kinindatan siya. 

"You going to let your bestfriend beat you?"

"You're going up against Irene? I walked in on those two yesterday. Trust me when I say no."

"Booooo. Weak Wannie."

"Alright. Sige. Bahala na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Yawquonah teh. Mygahd. Dudugo na tenga ko. Singer nga talaga si boss Wan." Sabi ni Yeri. Pinapalo na ng unan yung mukha niya. 

"Daebak voice projection. Perfect pitch too. Nice harmony on that one part." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Dyusko! Kailangan natin lahat magkumpisal." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Hmmm." Entry ni Jisoo. Pilit na nilalakas yung volume ng mobile game niya kahit wala nang mailalakas pa. Naiwan niya yung earphones niya sa kwarto na pinag-gagalingan ng ingay.

Matagal nang umalis ang JenLisa. Ia-attempt nalang daw nilang akyatin yung Mt. Tapyas. Anything but the noise. Magde-date nalang sila.

Nagkulong ang mga naiwan na ayaw mahirapan sa kwarto ng SaeRi. Kanya-kanyang paraan ng pag patay malisya sa ingay ng mga kaibigan.

Minalas pang wala sila lahat dala na headset.

"Teka. Psst. Guys. Oi." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Yun sige. Magsalita ka lang. Para naman may marinig tayong iba. Lord." Sabi ni Joy.

"Guys. Dinig niyo yun?" 

"Oo, ate Jisoo. Dinig na dinig." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"No. Not that. Fuck. Anything but that..Shit..That's my Rosie in there..Arrrrrrgh."

"Sabi ko na may fellings ka pa din eh." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Gago. Oo na. Wag niyo ako isumbong. Di ako gagalaw pramis..Pero di yun ibig kong sabihin. May ibang boses. Makinig kasi kayo."

"Ayoko na. Mami..Iuwi mo na akoooooooo!" Sigaw ni Joy. 

"Luh. Oo nga. Meron nga!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

Nakinig sila lahat. 

"Fuckshitwannieyessssssss!"

"Tangina..holyshit..you're sohot Rosie Ohfuck!"

"Ang bastos!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Shhhhhh!" Saway ng lahat. 

Saglit lang din. 

"Yesfuck that's it Seulgi. FUCK ME!"

"You..like..having me inside you like this huh?! shit..you're sofuckingwetforme..I'm going to pound you into this mattress!"

Hinagis ni Saeron yung yakap niyang unan papunta sa ere. 

"Nope. Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope Nope. No." Sabi niya. 

"HA! TAMA YUNG HINALA KO!" Nag-celebrate ng slight si Yeri. 

Magkasunod lang din umungol ulit yung dalawang pares.

Nagtinginan ang tropa. 

"Yeh. Sige. Pota teka. Itetext ko si Kuto. Susunod tayo." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Arat. Taena. Hagdan nalang puta." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Blackmail material. Yes!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

"Tangina..fucking ride me. Yes. Look at you..you like getting fucked this hard huh?!"

"Wannie! I want you to tonguefuck me like you mean it what are you being so weak for?!"

Mabilisang alis ang lahat. 

Nagsalita nalang ulit si Jisoo nang makalabas na sila ng bahay. 

"Dala niyo ba mga wallet niyo? Di na tayo uuwi."

"Yeh." Sabi ni Yeri. "Sagot na kita, Saeron. Celebrate me being right."

"We're staying in a den of sin. Sampung Hail Mary kada minutong tiniis natin yun. Mygahd. Dumagdag pa sila boss Seulgi." Sabi ni Joy. "Pwede naman pala tayong umalis bakit hindi natin ginawa agad?!"


	63. CARDIO. VERY IMPORTANT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 63.
> 
> After kalat is konting serious. Pero sakto lang. Just enough to explain a couple of things. 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think! :D

Nakasandal si Seulgi sa kitchen counter. May maliit na ngiti sa mukha at lumilingap-lingap sa paligid. 

Katabi niya si Wendy. Inaantay nila parehong matapos yung pinapakuluang tubig. 

Sumipol siya. 

"Coffee break?"

"Huh? Uhh..Yeah."

"Cool cool."

Kumuha siya ng dalawang mug. Nilagyan ng milo yung isa tapos kape yung kabila. Gumaya si Wendy. 

"Milo yung isa?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Huh? Oo..Irene..she doesn't hate coffee..she just avoids it if she can..since may milo naman..might as well."

"Thoughtful."

"Just observant."

Balik nanaman sila sa tahimik. 

"Uhh..May lakad ba tayo?"

"You tell me."

"Have to check with Rosie."

"Hmm."

Sumipol yung kettle. Kinuha ni Wendy tapos nag-pour sa mga mug nila. 

"There's a hot spring somewhere here." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Oh? Could be nice."

"Yeah it would..All four of us need it..We go in two hours?"

"One. Di ko na kaya."

Tumawa sila pareho. 

"Tangina. Who would have thought." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"I know. Fuck. How are you and Irene still going?!"

"I don't know..Fancy a smoke?"

"Sige. Dalin ko lang to kay Rosie."

"Alright. I'll meet you out front."

Nag thumbs up sa kanya si Wendy.

Bumalik na sila pareho sa mga kwarto. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Love you, Snuggle." Sabi ni Irene nang maiabot na ni Seulgi sa kanya yung mug ng Milo. 

"Love you too..Hotsprings later?"

"Yes. Might help na huwag nanaman ako lagnatin. Dyusko. Bakit ang rupok natin?"

"Ewan..I'm going out for a smoke. Dito ka lang?"

"Yup. Sama mo bff mo?"

"Yeh."

"Sige. Tell her to tell Chip to come in here para may kausap ako."

"Alright."

Nilabas ni Seulgi yung cellphone niya. Nagtext kay Wendy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"One creamer, three sugars for the lady." 

"Thank you, Wannie~~"

"Fancy a dip in some hotsprings?"

"Yasssssss. Relax the muscles and shit."

"Mhmm. Tap out na ako ha. Seryoso."

"Corny. Boooooo."

"Don't start with me again, Rosie. I gave everything already..I'll work on my stamina ayt? For next time."

"Hurry up."

Ngumiti si Wendy. Hinalikan niya si Rosie. 

"I'm not sure if I'll ever manage to keep up with this side of you..but I will try my fucking hardest for sure."

"Glad to know."

"I'm going out for a bit with Seulgi." Chineck yung nag ping na phone. "Punta ka daw kay Irene. Talk about how you wore Seulgi and I out or whatever."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nadatnan nila Wendy at Rosé si Seulgi na nakatayo sa harap ng pintuan ng kwarto nila ni Irene. Nagdo-drawing sa mini white-board na nakasabit sa pintuan. 

"Ano yan?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Huh? Oh, remember when we checked in tapos the owner gave us these to put our names on and hang? Figured I'd change how it looks."

Lumapit sila at tinignan.

 _"Bunbun and Snuggle."_ Tapos may drawing ng bunny na may nakayakap na bear.

"Ay ang cute!" Comment ni Rosé.

"Thanks, Rosie. I'm kinda proud of this drawing too." Piniktyuran ni Seulgi. "I'll upload it." Saglit na nagpipindot sa phone tapos binulsa pagkatapos. "Can I borrow this one for a bit?" Nakangiting tanong niya kay Rosé habang nakaturo kay Wendy.

"Sure. Have fun you guys!" Pumasok na sa loob ng kwarto si Rosé. 

Lumabas ang mag bestfriend. Dumukot ng yosi si Seulgi sa bulsa tapos nag-offer kay Wendy. Sabay na nagsindi tapos umupo. 

"I'm not even gonna smoke this to be honest..like..I just find holding a lit cigarette cool." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Same."

Tumingin lang sila pareho sa kalsada na kita nila mula sa pwesto. Yung homestay kasi nila ay yung pinaka-huling bahay sa dulo ng isang side road. 

Tahimik nilang binilang yung mga dumadaang tricycle sa main road.

Nagsalita si Seulgi. 

"I hope all the trouble was worth it, Wendy."

"Fuck no it wasn't..I hate myself for letting it get that bad..uhhh..I don't remember shit from last night..but I do remember bits of you railing into me at some park?"

"Shoved you around too. You should remember that part. I'm proud of myself for it."

Umiling-uling lang si Wendy. "Sorry for punching you at the club."

"Meh. T'was my fault. Surprised you."

"Hmm."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta, Chip?"

"Ayos naman."

"I can tell you want to talk to me about something."

Umupo si Rosé sa bed. Tumabi nalang din ng higa kay Irene bago magsalita. "Hmmm..I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Wannie and I..Like..Am I asking for too much from her?"

"Asking for basic understanding of your personality isn't too much, Rosie. Who told you that?"

"No one..Just a thought, you know?"

"Do you not think Wendy can handle you?"

"I don't know..yes? But..I can tell she wants to understand..tsaka..she's trying. I'd be dumb to not give her another chance..I love her."

"I'd normally tell you to dump them at the first red flag..pero..I see what you mean..Maybe you should treat this a last chance of sorts nadin? So you don't get too disappointed if it goes south."

"I can..Pero that's also not believing in her and I don't want to do that..Weird lang kasi alam mo yun? Like..ewan."

"You both just ended up seeing new sides of each other last night..like..Wendy saw your party girl Rosie schtick and you saw her asshole drunk impression..Baka naman nagulat lang kayo pareho..Talk about it with her."

"I should..We both said naman na we'll talk about important things more."

"So there you go."

"I told her about what I think about Jisoo..and how I know that one is still in love with me."

"Ansabe?"

"Wala naman..I can tell she's overthinking it though."

"Kahit sinong current naman..you and Jisoo are closer than most exes."

"I suppose kailangan ko din kausapin si Chu..Clear out a few things."

"Di naman sa pagiging ano ha..Pero..Nakasabit kasi yun eh."

"I didn't mean for things to go that way."

"Everytime? Chip..Ayoko manermon..Pero..You two get back together everytime you're single and then break up as soon as you find someone to fancy again..Jisoo never dated anyone after you..Noticed that?"

"Wh-what?"

"Yo. Tingin mo di ko pansin? Grabe teh ha. Di lang ako nagsasalita kasi I know kahit papaano maayos si Jisoo when it comes to you..but..I'm hella frustrated with you guys already."

"Ugh."

"You love Wendy?"

"I do. Like..I really do..We match well..and she takes care of me..I don't want to look at one screw-up and then dump her for it..not like the other ones..Something about Wannie and I click."

"Then go and be serious about that..tapos..Pakawalan mo na si Jisoo..Kawawa na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Talk to Joy."

"What? Why?"

"Kausapin mo. Apologize. She had to drag your belligerent ass home last night..Jesus, Seungwan..You were SUCH a fucking dick."

"Ohno. What the hell did I do to her?"

"Wala. I couldn't help her out kasi everytime you saw me, you tried to punch me so pinauna niya ako. Naiwan siyang nagkakaladkad ng lasing pauwi. Putangina. Nakakahiya ka. Ang ingay mo pati..Wala ka bang bukol?"

"Uhh..Wala naman..but..my back has a giant inexplicable bruise. Rosie noticed kanina."

"Yeah. Coz you tried to pick a fight with this lady who was sweeping her front porch. She hit you with her broom."

"Putangina."

"Gags. I should laugh about it..Except that's just sad."

"Fuck."

"Yep. You're lucky di ka sinumbong nun kay Rosie..and that I haven't told Irene any of this."

"I'm never drinking again."

"Ayos lang naman uminom..Just..stop at the clingy stage. What the fuck, you jumped to rage last night. We could have been in so much shit if that Australian guy decided na pumatol..You owe me for that by the way, had to pay for their drinks as an apology."

"I'll wire some cash."

"Sagutin mo nalang lahat mamaya sa hotspring."

"Sige."

Natahimik sila ulit. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Can I try some of that Milo?"

Inabot ni Irene yung mug kay Rosé. "Go for it."

"Neat. Thanks, ate Irene."

"Hmm..Pretty loud kanina."

Nilunok muna ni Rosé yung iniinom bago tumawa. "Sorry..Got way into it."

"Yeah. I can tell. The entire house did."

"Makasalita ka."

"Seulgi said shit about honor and some other stuff I wasn't paying attention to..I was getting groped too so why not?"

"Nice."

"Care to talk numbers?"

"Numbers like..in an accountant way or are we rating?"

"The second one."

"I've only got two under my belt."

"Kamusta naman akong isa lang ang lamang?"

"Still..Are we going per round or overall?"

"Both?"

"This is a weird form of girl talk."

"Di ka game?"

"Shempre G."

"Oks. One. I go first."

"Luh. Teka muna. Over 10 or 100?"

"100?"

"Sige. Go ahead."

"One..hmmm..98."

"Bawal biased!"

"Have you even slept with Seulgi? Pahiram ko sayo. You'll see what I mean."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Soooo..I thought you were abstaining." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"You issued a challenge."

"Tinapon niyo yung pustahan niyo?"

"You issued a challenge."

Tumawa si Wendy. "Are we calling this a draw then? Wala namang talo."

"Heard Rosie calling you weak. I think we both know who really won here."

"Alam mo putangina mo. Does Irene ever tell you how egotistical you are?!"

"Tells me all the time..but it's not like she can complain..I just make sure she's still hella satisfied." Nakangiting sagot ni Seulgi. 

"I don't have as much practice as you do. Manyak amputa."

"I left all that behind me. Just took the experience points and ran with it..The problem with you..is ang baba ng numbers mo with both HP and EXP. You're a shit gamer."

Tinaktakan ulit siya ni Wendy ng upos ng sigarilyo. Sa ulo. 

"Tangina mo talaga. Matino naman kasi akong tao. Di tulad mo."

Pinagpag ni Seulgi yung buhok niya.

"Putangina mo din. Ayusin mo buhay mo. Hayop..Mang-away ka nalang kaya ng mga lola? Galing mo dun eh. Better than sex."

"Fuck. You."

"Sorry, bro. Property of Bunbun."

"Gago."

Tinawanan lang siya ng bestfriend niya. Hinayaan niyang matapos. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy, Chip. Just coz we were just laughing about our sex lives kanina doesn't mean nakalimutan ko yung unang usapan."

"I know, ate Irene. I'll talk to Chu..Properly this time."

"Sabihin mo din kay Wendy what your real deal with Jisoo is..Wag mo paikot-ikutin. Galing mo sa ganun eh..Kaya di ko rin masisi na nagwala nalang yung tao."

"Ang harsh."

"Just telling the truth, bitch."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Oi. I talked to Rosie."

Nagpunas ng luha si Seulgi. "Oh. Kamusta?"

"Agreed to talk more..and..she said she knows Jisoo still loves her..said something about how she feels the same except in that, I quote, 'TOTGA kind of way kasi bestfriend mo yung ex mo.' Just thought I should tell you. I need a second opinion."

"Yeah..I heard that TOTGA thing with Irene earlier..That was her idea to listen in by the way..I just got dragged along as usual..You said Rosie knows Jisoo still loves her?"

"Yup..Pero hanggang dun na lang daw yun..For her at least..Nakausap ko din si Jisoo..Sabi naman niya kung may intentions pa siya kay Rosie nag-move na sana siya bago pa ako mapunta sa eksena."

"Hmmmmmmm."

"What do you think?"

"I've literally got zero ideas..What else did Rosie tell you?"

"Something about how awesome Jisoo is..Should I be worried? They're closer than most exes I know."

"Hmmm. I can't tell you anything."

"Come on mahn. Help me out."

"Dude I can't tell you shit kasi nga I genuinely do not have an idea. Tsaka even if I do, I won't feed that brain of yours. The fact that you asked if you should be worried just means you already are..Isipin mo pa lalo para mag-away kayo ulit ni Rosie. Tanga ka din eh. Didn't we all tell you to trust? If Rosie tells you that's all there is to it then trust that."

"I can't just blindly do that, bro. I need context. I don't even know how they broke up or why."

"Ask Rosie then. I'm sure she'll tell you."

"Communication is hard."

"Tell me about it..Talking to Irene feels like a freakin' rollercoaster ride..that usually ends in sex..pweds na din."

"Don't you two ever stop?!"

"Monthly girl shit..that usually happens when we're both busy as fuck..so we don't really notice."

"You're a couple of nymphomaniacs."

"Irene is fucking HOT, Wendy. Even if I'm a fucking nun I'd be down for all that in a heartbeat. Can you blame me?"

"Not really..Thinking about it right now..I realize I kind of feel the same way."

"There you go. Cardio. Very important."

"Thanks for the tip, asshole."

Nakita nila mula sa pwesto nila na naglalakad pabalik ang buong barkada. 

Bitbit ni Lisa si Jennie. Naka-piggy back yung tulog na si Saeron kay Yeri na mukhang papanaw na. Humihikab si Jisoo. Tapos pang prusisyon yung lakad ni Joy. 

Inintay sila ni Seulgi at Wendy na makalapit. 

Tinanguan ng lahat si Wendy na ngumiti lang sa kanila ng awkward at nag peace sign. Pinakyu siya ni Joy. 

"Anyare sa inyo?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"We were so confident." Mangiyak-iyak na sabi ni Lisa. Binaba niya si Jennie na patagilid na yung tayo. Nakasandal nalang sa kanya for support. 

"721 steps, boss. 721." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Natagpuan namin yung dalawang to around the 200 steps mark..tapos..sama-sama na kaming umakyat..521 steps." Kwento ni Joy.

"Nakatulog si Saeron sa bench around 300..Binitbit ko na." Sabi ni Yeri. "221."

"Inaantok na ako." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Kakausapin pa sana namin kayo tungkol sa mga ganap kanina..May kinuwento samin sila Yeri, boss Seulgi. Ikaw ha! Pero pakshet. Yoko na. Gusto ko nalang mamatay. We're so out of shape." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Uhhhh..There's a hotspring here..Highly rated..Libre ko kayo lahat? Might help with relaxing." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Di mo kami masusuhulan, boss Wan!" Sabi ni Joy. "On a normal day. Kaso fotek ang daming muscles na masakit na di ko alam na muscles pala so gora. G kami diyan."

Lumabas nadin sila Irene at Rosé. 

"Tagal niyong mag-bestfriend." Reklamo ni Irene. Nakita yung mga kaibigan. "Anyare sa inyo?"

"Pakwento mo sa mga boss. Ayoko magsalita.. Too much effort." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ayos ka lang?" Tanong sa kanya ni Rosè.

"Nope. Antok na antok na ako pota."

"Did you guys hike?" Tanong ni Rosé sa lahat.

"Yeh." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Paano ka naka-akyat baba dun and still have energy for sex? You traumatized the hell out of all of us by the way." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Cardio. Very important."


	64. FLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 64.
> 
> Featuring a great deal of everyone talking about things.
> 
> Hotspring shenanigans later tonight!

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Okay..but..promise you won't tell anyone yeah?"

"I need to know why first."

"Because this is my opinion but if other people find out especially the ones involved, it would cause massive amounts of trouble I don't want to deal with."

"Hmmm..Are you going to talk about my bestfriend and Rosie?"

"Luh shit paano mo alam?"

"Gut feeling..Let me hear your opinion..I promise I won't say anything to anyone..I have a feeling pareho tayo ng nasa isip eh."

"Well..I'm going to sound like a bitch for this but..I don't think they're going to last."

"Huh..Me too."

Pinalo ni Irene yung mattress. "Di nga?!"

"Yup..I could be wrong though..we both are..but..I don't know..mine comes from knowing how hard-headed my bestfriend is..I don't think Rosie is the type who can gel great with Seungwan in the long run."

"Same tbh. Tigas din ulo ni Chip eh. They're going to end up butting heads..in a bad way..not like in the JenLisa way where ganun nalang talaga sila from the start and it's their weird version of normal."

"Hmmm..Sana mali tayo pareho."

"Paano kung tumama tayo?"

"I don't know." Mahinang sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Deal with it Bunbun and Snuggle style?"

"Like always." Humalik si Seulgi sa balikat ni Irene. "Prep na. I'll meet you outside."

"Takot ka lang ma-side track ulit eh."

"Can you not?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Chu."

"Oi."

"Can we talk?"

Sinara ni Jisoo yung zipper ng hoodie na suot niya. Umupo sa kama. "Go for it."

"Uhhm..ate Irene..She said she noticed our whole on-and-off thing."

"Huh..Totoo ba? Been a while."

"I know..Pero it kind of got dragged into light again with all the drama the past couple of days."

"With reason."

"Uhhhmm..I want to say sorry."

"For what, Chip?"

"Sinasabit kita, Jisoo. I've been a massive bitch who just kept taking advantage of knowing you're still in love with me. Aren't you the least bit angry about it?"

"Why would I be?"

"Holy shit. Please get mad at me for once!"

"I can't, Rosie. Kelan ba ako nagalit sayo?"

"Yun na nga yun eh..Aping-api ka na di ka naman nagrereklamo. What the fuck?!"

"Wala naman kasi akong reason para magreklamo? Matagal na kitang pinakawalan, Chip. I just take whatever you can give me at this point. Ayos na ako dun. Why complain? It's just going to stress us both out."

"Napakalabo."

"It really isn't. I love you, Rosie. I always have. Kahit ano pa yan. Whether we're going through life as friends or as lovers. Saks lang. I can roll with it. Wala kang kailangan ipag-sorry sakin. Ako pa nga dapat mag-sorry sayo eh."

"Bakit naman?"

"Because my name always freakin' comes up everytime you're with someone else. Gets in the way. Not cool. You should be the one complaining, not me."

"For Christ's sake."

"Totoo naman eh. Everyone you've dated always bail after they meet me. Ano yung reason? They always say there's something else in there kahit di naman ako nagsasalita nor do I do anything to make them think otherwise. Before boss Wendy, the longest record was fucking two weeks. Di mo ba napapansin yun? Kasi ako na yung nafu-frustrate para sayo eh."

"Huh. Shit. Oo nga noh?"

Padabog na humiga sa kama si Jisoo. 

"Potaena, Chip. What the fuck mehn?"

"Shit."

"Parang gago..Sige. Ganito nalang." Bumangon ulit si Jisoo. Pumalakpak para makuha yung atensyon ni Rosé na natulala na sa inuupuan.

"Oi."

Nag-angat ng tingin si Rosé.

"Seryoso ka kay boss Wan?"

"Yes."

"Then go, Chip. Stop worrying about me. Ayos lang ako. Di ako gagalaw, di ako manggugulo. Ayan na yung advantage, di tumatakbo si boss Wan."

"But.."

"Rosie. I set you free a long time ago. Ikaw nalang yung ayaw lumipad."

"You set me free..sure..kaso why do you still keep on taking me in pag bumabalik ako?"

"Kasi nga mahal kita..and I'd be a shit friend if I don't at least help out when you need me."

"Friend."

"Yep. Ayan na. Clear na tayo. I friend-zoned myself so you won't have to do it anymore. Okay na, Chip. Fly..Kasi that's literally all I need you to be. I need you to fly and just..be happy."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa?"

"Hmm?" 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Kakatanong mo lang pero sige. Game pa naman for more."

Binato siya ng unan ni Jennie. "Putangina mo. Seryoso kasi buset."

"Oo na. G."

"Ayos ka na ba talaga ng ganito nalang tayo?"

"Deh. Di pa tayo eh. Level up muna para saks na."

"I meant. Di ka nababadtrip na parati nalang tayong nag-aaway?"

"Away ba yun? Kala ko normal tayo?"

"Lisa. Yung normal natin is away."

"So? Normal din naman natin yung bati agad after ng away. Pweds na."

"Paano kung makarating tayo sa away na never na natin kayang ayusin?"

"Awow. Natatakot ka din pala?"

"Ang kulit ng lahi mong putangina ka. Seryosong usapan sabi eh!"

"Seryoso naman ako ah! Putek to."

"Ano gagawin natin pag umabot tayo dun?"

"Jennie. Lahat ng bagay sa planeta napag-awayan at napag-batian na natin. I doubt we can find something that would faze us."

"Sure ka ha."

"Oo nga..although.."

"Ano?"

"Wala. Naisip ko lang..kung tayo na..tapos.."

"Tapos ano?"

"Wala wala."

"Ilabas mo yan."

"Are we gonna be fighting even while we're having sex? Kasi oks na lang din..I heard angry sex is great."

Bumangon si Jennie mula sa kama niya. Lumapit kay Lisa na namula naman ng matindi. Na-realize yung sinabi at kung ano ang nangyayari.

"Hoy. Hoy puta, Ruby Jane. Ano yan? Oi. Umayos ka..kasi oks lang sakin na patungan mo ako. Di ako magko-complain."

Kinuha ni Jennie yung unan sa tabi ni Lisa. 

Tapos hinataw siya sa mukha. 

"PUTANGINA MO! ANG BASTOS! NAPAKA-ADVANCE MONG MAG-ISIP SINAGOT KA NA BA KITANG HAYOP KA?! PAANO KUNG DI KO GAWIN YUN NGAYON HA?!"

Dalawang palo kada word. Nagsimulang lumaban si Lisa dun sa 'Napaka'.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ang empty ng pakiramdam."

"Ng alin?"

"Dun sa revelation na tama yung hinala ko."

"Bakit naman?"

"Di ko sila maasar."

"Talagang hindi. Gusto mo mawalan ng trabaho? Patay ka kay ate."

"Corny amp."

"Ayos na yan. Isipin mo nalang points mo sa sarili mo yun na nahulaan mo yung talagang ganap."

"Ehhhhhhhh."

"Ehhhhhwan ko sayo. Maghanap ka nalang ng ibang way para maghasik ng lagim. Tulungan kita."

"Talaga ba, jowatsong?"

"Oo naman. G."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Joy."

"Ano?"

"Uhmm..Pasensya na dun sa kagabi ha. Di ko alam na ikaw pala nagbitbit sakin pauwi."

"Ayos na yun. Kaya lang naman ako badtrip kasi di kita ma-videohan. Laughtrip ka kaya."

"Shet."

"Oo taena. Sinabihan mo yung lola na kita yung boobs niya pag yumuyuko siya lawlaw naman. Tanginang hayop inaano ka ba? Bastos. Hinataw ka tuloy nung walis. Ampota."

"Putangina. Alam mo ba kung saan yung bahay na yun? Kailangan ko din mag sorry sa kanya."

"Magso-sorry ka talaga. Kengena." Binato siya ni Joy ng pera. "Ayan. Libre ko na yung pambili mo ng bagong walis para sa kanya. Nabali sa likod mo eh."

"Luh. Di pwede. Nakakahiya sayo."

"Deh ayos lang pramis. Wala naman akong ginawa kundi tawanan kayong dalawa eh."


	65. [M] ANG INET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 65.
> 
> I'd say sorry for Seulrene but meh.
> 
> Talk to me as always! 
> 
> PS: Tuloy ang gabi on the next update.

Nakatayo ang barkada sa bukana ng side road na kinalalagyan ng homestay nila. 

Pinapanuod nilang nakikipag-usap yung isa nilang boss sa isang tricycle driver na napara. Tamang bargain lang para sa maayos na presyong pagkasyahin silang siyam sa trike at dalhin sa hotsprings.

"Pag pumayag si kuya sakto naman tayo dun diba? Kaya naman sumiksik." Sabi ni Jennie. Nakahawak sa kamay ng tumatango-tangong si Lisa. 

"Sa bubong yung isa. Tapos sa gulong ka..Bottom ka naman eh."

"Napu-puta na ako sayo."

"Yan ba tawagan niyong dalawa pag naging kayo?" Tanong ni Joy. "Like..I love you, puta. Ganun?"

Saglit na napaisip si Jennie. "Pwede naman."

"Luh taena..sabagay..unique." Sabi ni Lisa.

Bumibili ng fishball sa isang tindahan na malapit yung isa pa nilang boss tsaka si Rosé. Kasama si Jisoo. 

Lumapit na sa kanila si Seulgi. Diretso sa pagyakap kay Irene na sumiksik lang din sa kanya. Pinatong niya yung baba niya sa ulo ni Irene bago nagsalita.

"Guys. Pumayag na si kuya. Asan yung tatlo?"

Tinuro nila yung naglalakad pabalik na hinahanap. 

"Sup. Gusto niyo fishball?" Alok ni Rosé. 

"Willing to share?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Why not?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Tumango si Jisoo. Sumubo ng chicken ball. Nadura pabalik sa baso.

"Yuck." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Mainit letse."

"Tamang buga lang, Jisoo." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Tara na guys. Sa trike niyo na kainin yan." Sabi ni Seulgi. Akmang bibitaw sa yakapan. 

"Ayaw." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Clingy mo."

"Mahaba-habang paliwanag ang kailangan niyong ibigay samin, Seulrene." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Oo na. Oo na. Mamaya." Sabi ni Irene.

Huminga ng malalim si Seulgi. Tapos biglang bumitaw. Tumawa nung nag tip-over paharap si Irene. "PUTANGINA MO!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Alam ko na gagawin ko." Bulong ni Yeri sa katabi niya sa likod ng trike na si Saeron. 

Backride sila Jisoo at Wendy. Naka-kandong si Irene kay Seulgi sa gitna, katabi nila si Rosé na hawak yung mga baso ng fishball na binili nila kanina sa isang kamay. Tumutusok sa lahat ng baso, bahala na kung kanino.

Kaharap nila Yeri at Saeron ang JenLisa na naglalaro ng bato-bato-pik. Pitik sa tenga yung talo.

"Ano naman?" Tanong ni Saeron.

"Dinig mo ba ako pag binulong ko sayo?"

"Dinig nga kita ngayon eh."

"Ayos..so ganito.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ako na bahala sa cottage keme. Watch me gaiz." Sabi ni Yeri. "Magpapalayas ako pag may nakakuha na ng magandang pwesto."

Naglakad palayo dala yung mga bag nila. Kasama si Saeron.

Sumunod naman ang tropa nang makalapit na sa kanila yung nagbayad para sa lahat na si Wendy. Kanya-kanyang lingap para mahanap yung nauna nang mga kaibigan.

"Magkano entrance, boss?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Wendy.

"150 isa."

"Sooooo..1350 siyam?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Oof." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Ano? Na turn on ka sa galing ko sa math noh?"

"Assuming amputa. Di noh. Oof kasi ang mahal."

"Talo yata ako dun ah." Comment ni Wendy.

"Talo ka talaga. Magkano lang binayaran ko sa alak nung mga kalahi ni Rosie kagabi..600 yata?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Oo. Tapos bente lang yung binigay ko sayong pang-walis ni Lola." Sabi ni Joy.

Nakarating na sila sa cottage. 

"Fota kayo. Con artists." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Con artists daw eh ikaw yung nag-offer na manglibre. Bawal reklamo, Wannie." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Ewan."

"Tara na't magbihis." Aya ni Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Balot na balot kayo mga boss?" Tanong ni Lisa kila Wendy at Seulgi na pinagtatawan ng mga girlfriend nila dahil nakabalot pareho ng tuwalya. 

Humarap si Seulgi kay Yeri. "Nasaan na yung rashguard namin puta ka."

"Luh siya teh. Malay ko sa inyo? Baka nalimutan niyo pareho dalhin ni boss Wan."

"Babawiin ko yung approval ko sa inyo ng kapatid ko."

"Wala akong pake. Aprub naman ako sa tatay mo."

"Buwisit ka."

"Bakit ba hiyang-hiya kayo? Saks na bikini top." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Eh kasi." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Magladlad na dali. Malamig. Gusto ko nang magbabad..Relax and shit." Sabi ni Joy.

"Tara na, Lisa. Mamaya pa yan sila. Game na tayo." Sabi ni Jennie. Hinila si Lisa papunta sa pool. Dinip ni Jennie yung isa niyang leg.

"Aray pakshet!" Reklamo ni Lisa makaraang masampal.

"Ang inet!"

"Tanga ka. Diba nga hotspring? Alangang malamig?" 

Tinulak siya ni Jennie pababa sa hagdan. Nalubog yung kalahati ng katawan niya.

"Ampotangena oo nga. Ang inet!"

Sunod sunod na nakigulo ang tropa. Nagsimula si Yeri ng matinding basaan nang makalublob na ang lahat. Para daw mabilis masanay sa init ng tubig. Buti nalang sila lang ang tao sa lugar. Naligo din kasi si Yeri sa mura.

Naiwan sa cottage yung mag bestfriend na nagtitinginan. 

"Wala nang kawala." Sabi ni Wendy.

Huminga ng malalim si Seulgi. "Fota. Bahala na."

Tinanggal ni Seulgi yung tuwalya at naglakad papunta sa pool. Sumunod nadin si Wendy.

Si Jisoo na nakaupo sa hagdan ang unang nakapansin sa kanila.

"Oi oi oi oi oi oi. Ayan na yung mga boss magsi-ayos kayo." Sabi niya.

"Oo na. Wag ka na maingay." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Huli na ang request. Nakita na sila ng lahat.

"Shet. Babalik na talaga ako sa pagsasayaw. Kakamiss din yung may ganyan. Ab nalang tong sakin eh." Sabi ni Lisa. Pinisil yung tiyan.

"Sakto ka nadin. Love handles." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Shet. Kinilig ako. Naramdaman mo yun? May ripples." 

"Landi mo."

"Mama. Shet. Di ko alam kung saan ako titingin." Sabi ni Joy. "Hoy, Irene! Chip! Baka naman may willing sa inyo magpahiram!"

"Si Seulgi ba? G lang. Balik mo ha!" 

"Ay fotek, Madam. Totoo ba?"

"Wag mo nga ako ibunubugaw kung kani-kanino! No offense, Joy." Sabi ni Seulgi na tinetest padin ng paa yung init ng tubig. 

Tumango lang si Joy. Thumbs up.

Nag-stretch ng slight si Seulgi. Lalong na-obvious yung abs. 

Nag dive si Irene. 

"Luh anyare sayo?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Shet." Sabi ni Irene nang maka-ahon. "Nakalimutan kong hot spring. Lalo lang uminit pakiramdam ko. Fota naman."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kanya-kanya ng pwesto ang tropa sa pool. Umahon saglit sila Rosé at Wendy para bagtasin yung path na paloob ng maliit na mangrove forest. Nagka-ayaang mag-usap ng pribado.

Naka-upo sa isang corner ang SaeRi. Sarili nanamang mundo. Usapang videogames.

"Psst. Jisoo." Tawag ni Joy sa kaibigan na kasama niyang lumalangoy-langoy lang ng chill sa gitna ng pool. 

"Oi. Ano?"

"Nomi tayo mamaya dun sa bar na pinuntahan kagabi?"

"Bakit naman?" 

"Saktong tambay lang. Baka may mahanap. Tayo nalang single dito nakaka-iyaq."

"Hmmm. Sige. Game ako diyan."

"Aba. Kala ko magre-resist ka ng slight..Chip and all."

"Nakapag-usap na kami nun. Ayos na. Makakagalaw na kami pareho."

"Sure ka diyan ha."

"Oo nga. Gusto mo ba bawiin ko?"

"Deh. Ayos na. I look forward to it." Sabi ni Joy. 

Nagkamayan sila. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nagpapahinga sila sa cottage mula sa init ng tubig.

"Jennie."

"Hmm?" Nag-angat ng tingin mula sa phone. 

"Wala lang. Gusto ko lang sabihin ulit na mahal kita."

"Putek."

"Ayieeeeee! Kinilig ka noh?"

"Oo na. Hayop ka."

"Oo daw. Shet. Oo sinasagot mo na ako or oo kinilig ka?"

"Oo kinilig ako. Pero di muna kita sasagutin."

"Anubayan..Sige. Papakiligin nalang kita ng paulit-ulit hanggang no choice ka na."

"Sure, Lisa." Nakangiting sabi ni Jennie.

"Ackkk. Ngumiti ulit siya. Lord! I love her, puta!"

"Ewan ko sayo. Tara. Balik na tayo dun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Dito tayo." Aya ni Irene kay Seulgi. Lumipat siya papunta sa isa pang pool. "Halina at mag-solo."

"Ayoko umahon. Malamig yung hangin."

"Napaka-arte mo. Tara na. Two seconds lang naman."

Nakasimangot na sumunod si Seulgi. 

Palayo lang ng palayo si Irene sa kanya hanggang makarating sa dulo ng pool na nilipatan nila. Madilim yung corner. Natatakpan ng waterfall.

Unti-unting ngumingiti si Seulgi habang sumusunod. Hinalikan si Irene ng makalapit.

"Alam ko na gusto mo mangyari. Wala ka talagang pinipiling lugar."

"Hoy assuming ka!" Sabi ni Irene. Tinampal si Seulgi sa balikat. "Porket madilim?"

"Oo. B.I ka eh."

"Tangina nito. Di ba pwedeng gusto ko lang tumambay?"

"Wushoo. Wag ako." Umupo si Seulgi sa tabi ni Irene. Sinandal yung ulo sa pader tapos pumikit.

"Ugh. Kakawala ng pagod yung tubig. Legit."

Matagal na tahimik. Dumilat siya.

"Kala ko umalis ka. Bat bigla kang tahimik?"

"Wala. Nawili na sa paglalaway sa abs mo."

"Putangina. Sabi na eh." Natatawang comment ni Seulgi.

"Hoy gaga. Wag kang tumawa. Nagalaw. Lalo akong nade-demonyo hayup."

Umayos ng upo si Seulgi. Lumingap sa paligid. Chineck ang mga kaibigan. Binilang isa-isa, ni-note ang mga kinalalagyan. Tumango tapos tinapik yung lap niya. 

"Lika na dito." Sabi niya. "We can make out. Stars and shit. Romantic."

"Lul. Di tayo pwedeng momol lang."

Nagkibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Clear yung tubig..but I can figure something out..I don't know..We'll see..for now..I want to kiss you."

Kumandong na si Irene. Nilapit yung mukha niya sa kay Seulgi tapos dinilaan yung labi nito. "Go for it then."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Shh okay?" Bulong ni Seulgi kay Irene. Tinanguan lang siya. 

Dahan-dahan niyang ginalaw ang kaliwang kamay at ipinasok sa shorts ng nakakandong sa kanya. 

Suminghap si Irene nang marating ng kamay ni Seulgi ang destinasyon at paglaruan siya.

"Unghhhhhputa."

"Huy."

"Shit..okay..okay..I need you to kiss me..just..fuck..ipasok mo yan..ipasok mo..and then..keep kissing me."

Tumango si Seulgi. Sabay sa paghalik sa kanya yung pagpasok ng dalawang daliri. Mabilis. Walang patawad. Kinakain lahat ng ungol na lumalabas sa bibig ni Irene.

Bumitaw sa halikan ng kailanganin ang hangin. Siniksik ni Irene ang mukha sa leeg ni Seulgi na inoobserbahan padin ang tropa kung may nakakakita. Wala pa. Kanya-kanyang trip ang mga kasama.

"Don't bite me, Bunbun." Sabi niya nang maramdaman kumagat ng slight si Irene. "Diyan tayo mahuhuli." 

"Shit..I..gusto ko mag-ingay."

"Shhh..You can do it, love..quiet. Di kaya ng waterfall pagtakpan ingay mo."

Lumiko ng slight yung mga daliri ni Seulgi. Sumakto. 

"Fuck..this." Kinagat na talaga siya ng tuluyan ni Irene sa balikat.

"Tsk." Nilabas ni Seulgi yung daliri niya. 

"Puta namaaaaaaan." Reklamo ni Irene. 

"I told you not to bite."

Humalik si Irene sa kinagat niya na part. Umakyat yung labi hanggang naghahalikan na lang sila ulit ni Seulgi.

"I'm sorry, Snuggle..Keep going. Oks na. Behave na. I promise." Bulong niya sa labi ni Seulgi. Tinanguan siya. Bumalik sa ginagawa. 

"Shiiiit..Alam mo yung..I can tell it's not just the water anymore." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"I...know..faster..fuck..lapit..na."

"Already?"

"So...good..fuck..Are they..are they looking?"

"No. Bakit?"

"Konti..nalang..keep..going.." Dahan-dahan na sumabay sa bawat thrust ni Seulgi. Taas-baba.

"So..close." Bulong niya.

Humiwalay yung focus ni Seulgi. Kalahati sa pagpapa-sarap kay Irene. Kalahati sa pagoobserba sa paligid nila para di mahuli. Mabilis siyang nag-desisyon. Tumigil saglit.

"Bunbun."

"What?" Iritang sagot.

"I need you to stay quiet okay? Quiet."

"Sabi mo nga. Mahirap ha."

"Can you do it?"

"I'm fucking trying."

"Good..just..stay quiet. I'm going to make you cum..Hard..but you have to not make a sound while I do it. Kasi if we stay here any longer I will pass out from all the heat..Ikaw din..or mahuhuli tayo. You up for it?"

Hinalikan ni Irene si Seulgi. "Go."

Niyakap siya ni Seulgi gamit yung kaliwang arm. Inayos yung angle ng upo niya, saktong support sa likod pero inihiga na siya ng slight sa hangin. 

"Quiet yeah?"

"Shit. I need to bite, Snuggle."

"Kaya mo yan."

Pinasok ni Seulgi yung kanang kamay sa shorts niya. Wala nang kahit anong warning. Game na agad. 

Hard, and fast. Di rin nagtagal. Ibinangon ni Irene yung sarili niya tapos hinalikan si Seulgi. Sumigaw sa bibig nito.

Hinayaan lang siyang magpahinga ni Seulgi. Hingal sila pareho. Nakayakap nalang si Irene sa kasama niya na humahalik lang sa noo niya every few seconds. 

"I tasted blood earlier."

"We're never fucking in public again. Napakahirap ng quiet keme na yan." Sabi ni Irene. "You taste blood? Yeah. I had to bite my lip. Putangina mo."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "B.I pa more."

"Kaladkarin ka din eh."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I don't indulge your exhibitionist tendencies every once in a while?"

Hinawakan siya ni Irene sa magkabilang pisngi tapos hinalik-halikan sa mukha. 

"I love you."

"I love you too. Ahon na? Sobra na tayo sa recommended dip time."

"Recommendation lang yun. Pweds di sundin. Let's just stay here and make out."

"Wala nang ulitan ha."

"La na. Oks na isa."

"Good."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tignan mo yung dalawang yun. Kala yata di sila kita ng lahat." Sabi ni Joy sa tropa. Nakaturo sa isa nilang boss at kay Irene.

Nakaupo sila lahat sa gilid ng mas malaking pool. Kumakain ng snacks na nilabas ni Rosé galing sa backpack niya.

"Dyusko. Pakaharot ni Irene mygahd." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Tong si Chip tsaka si Madam ang taas ng tinalon eh..Rekta sa arms ng mga boss. Edi kayo na." Sabi ni Lisa.

Di siya pinansin ni Rosé. Nakapagbukas na kasi ng chichirya.

"Kanina pa sila dun. Di yata humihinga ampota." Sabi ni Joy.

"Papabayaran ko kay ate lahat ng therapy bills ko pagkatapos ng lakad nato." Nakasimangot na comment ni Saeron. 

"Are those neck kisses? Shet. Awatin niyo na nga!" Sigaw ni Wendy.

"Talagang awatin niyo na. Bumaba yung isang kamay ni boss." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nagtutusok ng straw sa Zesto na ninakaw niya sa bag ng busy sa pagkain na si Rosé.

"Yerms! Gora na! Magaling ka naman manira." Sabi ni Lisa. Tinulak si Yeri pabalik sa pool.

"Putangina. Napakainit ng tubig. Pinalusong pa ako pwede naman sumigaw." Reklamo ni Yeri. 

"Di ka maririnig nung mga yun gags. Game na."

Lumarga na si Yeri. Tahimik na nagpunta sa kinalalagyan ng boss niya at ni Irene. 

"MAY MAMA MARY SA TAAS NIYO HINDI NA KAYO NAHIYA!" Sigaw niya nang makalapit sa dalawa.


	66. KWENTO NI NANAY AT TATAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 66.
> 
> Daming side comments. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Kausapin niyo ako! :D
> 
> PS: curiouscat.me/ IRGayShark kasi wala lang. trip ko lang.

"So ano nga. Di kayo talaga nag-break?" Tanong ni Jennie kila Irene at Seulgi. 

Nasa cottage sila lahat. Alas-otso na ng gabi. Kumakain ng hapunan na si Rosé lang ang nakapag-isip na ihanda at dalhin. 

Kanin at hotdog. Solb na. 

"Yung mga ganitong usapan dapat may alak eh." Sabi ni Irene. Tinapik si Seulgi tapos tinuro yung ketchup para ipa-abot. 

"Ay. Meron ako niyan." Sabi ni Rosé. Naglabas ng isang cooler na may lamang beer mula sa ilalim ng lamesa.

"Pota. Galing nun ah." Comment ni Lisa.

"Someone has to take care of sustenance."

"Pwede ba mag-inom dito?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Who gives a shit, boss. Saks na yan. Tago nalang natin yung evidence." Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Baka may baso ka din diyan, Chip." Biro ni Jisoo.

"Yes. May baso ako. Teka." Dumukot sa backpack at naglabas ng sampung red solo cups.

"Pag usapang pagkain laging prepared." 

"Thanks, Wannie. I know." Kumindat lang si Rosé.

"Na sidetrack nanaman tayo. Ano na, Seulrene?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Oo nga. Di kami nag-break. Going strong. Walang titibag..Sarap kaya ni boss Seulgi, bakit ko hihiwalayan?"

Nabuga ni Seulgi yung iniinom na beer papunta sa mukha ng katabi niyang si Wendy. 

"Kadiri hayop!" Reklamo ng bestfriend niya.

"Napakabastos mo. Bakit ka ganyan?!" Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

"Lul. Pabebe ampota. Pa-isa pa nga dun sa hotspring, ang hot eh."

Kanya-kanyang pukol ng kung ano-ano ang tropa sa kanilang dalawa. 

"Dyuskonaman! Ka-share niyo kami sa tubig pota!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.

"Yuck ha! Ano ba, Irene!" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Galing nun ah. Walang nakapansin." Naki-apir naman si Joy kay Seulgi na namumula na. 

"Ate. Why?" Comment ni Saeron. 

"Di na talaga nahiya kay Mama Mary. Blessed keme lang?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Think they'd figure out we also did it banda dun sa forest?" Bulong ni Rosé kay Wendy.

"Wag ka maingay and they won't."

"Teka lang. Kelan ba to nagsimula?" Tanong ni Joy. "Mukhang matagal na eh."

Ngumiti si Irene. Sumenyas na lumapit sa kanya ang mga kaibigan na ginawa naman nila. Parang mga anak na naghihintay ng bedtime story ni Nanay at Tatay.

"Nagsimula ang lahat nang silipan ako ni boss Seulgi.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kelan nangyari yun?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Nung unang gabi nung unang team building."

"Shet ka, Irene. Napakaharot. Kayong dalawa pala yung may kagagawan nung ingay sa labas nung gabing yun. Di kami nakatulog sa inyo pota." Sabi ni Jennie. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Wala ba kayong pa-thank you sakin?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Bakit naman kami magte-thank you sayo? Balik mo muna rash guard ko, bwiset ka." 

"Andyan lang sa paligid yun, boss. Nakasabit. Nakalimutan ko na kung saan eh..tsaka mag thank you kayo sakin dahil kung hindi ko kasamang mahulog sa pool yung liempo, di kayo makakapag-momol ni Madam sa sasakyan mo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ayieeeee first fight. Naalala ko first fight namin ni Wannie. Muntanga lang. As if naman mas superior yung Glee kesa sa HSM."

"Don't start this again, Rosie. I already said that High School Musical is decent. That's the best you can get."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Namiss ko bigla si Papi Suho. Talaga bang wala nang pag-asa?"

"Wala na, Joy. Bakit ba ang tigang mo?" Sagot ni Irene. 

"Pota naman kasi. Pahiram mo na si boss Wan, Chip. Nang matapos na."

"Sige gora. Sayo na kung gusto mo. Wag mo na ibalik."

"Luh parang ewan. Di maka-move on?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Decent mo mukha mo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ang gulo nung mga unnie kahit saan noh? I aspire to be at that level." 

"Kala mo di siya umiyak nung ginising siya nung mga yun eh." Sabi ni Joy.

"Luh. Umiyak ka?" Tanong ni Saeron. 

"Lasing ako okay?! Lasing ako. Saktong hallucinate lang."

"Bakit ka iiyak sa hallucination?"

"Kala ko napapaligiran na ako ng Girls' Generation."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kyot naman ng first date. Camping." 

"Gotta be special for a special lady." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Lul. Malandi ka. Sinuhulan mo ako ng mga starry starry night keme."

"Gago yata? Buti nga tinulungan na kita sa panliligaw mo eh."

"Luh si Madam? Manliligaw? Kalokohan." 

"Thank you, Ligaya! I know right? Pinaghintay ako ng mokong akalain niyo yun? Haba ng hair eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Di ko parin ma-gets kung paanong magkasunod niyo nakita mga ex niyo habang nasa roadtrip tayo." Comment ni Saeron. 

"Yun nga eh. Parang napagtripan lang kami pareho ni otornim ganun." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Ano na kaya nangyari dun kay Bogago?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Pinapatay ko na." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Luh pota?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Weh?"

Ngumiti lang si Seulgi sa kanila. 

"Shet. Na-turn on ako." Sabi ni Irene.

"Bakit ba ang pokpok mo?"

"Bitch, I suggest you get laid..like..now. Take Lisa for a test drive. Ang judgy mo na kasi eh. Pag di ka naging pokpok after mo madiligan bigyan kita ng 2500."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Nice one. I applaud the self control, boss."

"Thank you. Pero may mas makakatalo pa sakin sa self control." Sabi ni Seulgi habang nakaturo kay Wendy. 

"Totoo yan, boss Seulgi. Mygahd." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"The lapdance must have been brilliant."

"Wouldn't you know, Jisoo." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Damn right. Used to get those on the regular."

Tumango lang si Wendy.

"Sun-tu-kan! Sun-tu-kan!"

"Putangina mo, Yeri!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kaya naman pala ang tagal nawawala nung inuman, nagtutukaan na sa banyo." Sabi ni Joy. "Kayo din ba yung kumalabog?"

"Si Seulgi yun. Natapilok sa toilet. Pakatanga."

"Hilo lang sa kisses mo."

"YAK ANG GREASY!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So ano nga talaga yung nickname ni boss?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Teddy Bear." 

"Makes a lot of sense. Gomdori?"

Nag finger gun si Irene sa direction ni Wendy. "Yes. Huli pag na-google eh. Gotta improvise so Snuggle happened."

"Galing lumusot." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Saan galing yung Snuggle?"

"Secret."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Anniversary niyo yung birthday ng ate mo." Sabi ni Yeri. "Conflict of interest."

"Shet. Di ko naisip yun." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Huh. Conflict of interest nga. Anniversary din yun ng Red Velvet eh..Pwede ba one day later tayo magse-celebrate?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Putangina talaga. Habang-buhay na akong mumultuhin niyang pagiging Kpop stan mo."

"Boss Seulgi!"

"Ano, Yeri?"

"Suggestion ko lang. August 5 niyo i-celebrate."

"At bakit?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Shet. Tumama si Yeri. Oo nga. August 5 nalang."

"Bakit nga."

"Para walang conflict of interest."

"Bakit naman walang conflict of interest?"

"Because everyone loves Girls' Generation."

Nag-apir si Seulgi at Yeri. 

"Sa Kpop lang kayo nagkakasundo noh?"

"Saks na. G na August 5?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene.

"Hinde. August 1. Sa keme ni Fany unnie nalang tayo mag-dinner every year para tipid."

"Pwede nadin siguro boss." Sabi ni Yeri. "Tamang nakaw ka na lang ng dessert para paglagyan ng kandila for Red Velvet. Ohdiba. Two birds with one stone. Na-celebrate niyo all three." Sabi ni Yeri. Naka-score nanaman ng hi-5 mula sa boss niya. 

"Buset talagang Kpop keme."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Nabugbog ako ng girlfriend ko para lang mapagtakpan yung kalibugan niyo." Akusa ni Wendy sa dalawang nagkukwento. 

"G na G si Chip ampotek. Bakit mo kasi sinapak?!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Sabi mo fake a fight eh!"

"Pwede naman manigaw." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Saks na, boss Wan. Sakit ba?" 

"Oo Joy. Pa-suntok ka kay Rosie ng malaman mo."

"Ito kasing si Seulgi paboritong gawain yung ginagawa akong battering ram. Masaya ka bang hinahagis-hagis ako?!" Reklamo ni Irene.

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Seulgi. "Perfect size for tossing."

"Paka-wild niyong dalawa. Di naman namin mapapansin yun kaso ang lakas nung mura ni Madam. Umalog pati yung pinto." Sabi ni Yeri. "Kala namin pinapatay ka na talaga."

"Di naman kayo completely wrong." 

"Tin-ry ka talaga patayin ni boss?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Yeh. Sa sarap."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ano ba itsura ng D.O.M na nireto sayo nung board member ng tatay mo? Baka naman keri na. Sabihin mo sakin nalang. Tamang asukal de papa para kahit paano eh may marating." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Wag na teh, mukhang penguin na hindi cute. Di siya worthy sa ganda natin." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Ay sayang naman. May mga board member bang Papi Suho levels? Yun nalang."

"Wala teh eh. Puro mga D.O.M tropa ng tatay ko. Siya lang pogi."

"Hmmmmm."

"Subukan mo lang. Pakain sayo ng nanay ko yung apron niya."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Uulitin ko, sana ol nakakapunta ng Korya kahit kelan nila trip." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sagot ni Irene. Di na masama. First class pati." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Ay iba. Sugar mommy naman pala." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Mayaman ako eh. Bayad naman sa orgasms." 

"Kadiri kayo." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Wag ka papa-impluwensya, Saeron. Di tayo kasing yaman niyan. Tsaka di worthy si Yeri."

"Alam mo ikaw, boss-" 

"Ano? Palag ka?" 

"Di boss. Joke lang..Magkano mo ibebenta yung extra set mo ng Vita 500 SNSD?"

"Mura lang. Sa presyo ng kaluluwa mo."

"Ay di pwede boss. Naibigay ko na sa kapatid mo yun eh."

"Patingin ulit ng albums mo. Baka may wala ako..Hmm..Mamamoo?"

"Mama mo din! Tae tong si boss eh. Maayos akong nakikipag-usap ang pilosopo!"

"Tanga ka, Yeri! MAMAMOO kasi! Yung girl group!"

"Ay gago. Sorry. Kala ko nang-aasar ka eh..Alin bang album nila boss?"

"Pagusapan natin mamaya. Pero baka yung una. Sisimulan ko palang collection ko sa kanila eh."

"Teka teka lang. So ang excuse niyo sa tatay ni Irene eh kasal na kayo?" Biglang singit ni Jennie.

"Yep. Nauna na si Suho sa engaged eh. Sukob. Di pwede makigaya." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Papi Suho huhu." 

"Puta ka, Joy."

"Pakapanget ng excuse. Ginisa pa tuloy ako ng tatay mo kung bakit wala pa tayong isang buwan kasal na agad. Nag give up deodorant ko sa takot eh." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

"Kala ko ba walang problema sayo makipag face off sa chaebol parents?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Seulgi. 

"Try mo tatay ni Irene. Kala ko din oks na ako eh. Fota."

"Soooo..Cover lang yung singsing?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Yep." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Kaya naman pala may tawagan na ng wife." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sweet nga eh. Umulan ng tansan nung gabing nag-propose si Snuggle." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Kilig naman kipay mo?"

"Shempre, Ligaya. Gago ka ba? Pogi pogi ng nagpo-propose sayo tapos apaka-sweet pa kahit impromptu..shet..the after engagement sex was AMAZING."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Boss. Boss."

"Ano, Yeri?"

"Salamat sa merch, boss."

"No problem."

"Dumaan talaga leader ng SNSD sa harap niyo?"

"Oo. Shet. Mehn. Namatay ako mehn."

"Luh gago sana all. Shet. Boss. Shet. Mabango?"

"Oo mehn. Ambango. Shet. Naiwan yung amoy kahit malayo na siya. Shet. Ang bango. Bumalik lahat ng alalaa ko nung 's con."

"Sana all di pulubi nung 's con. Sinampal ka ng talent boss?"

"Oo mehn. Parang may nagkakantahang anghel nung dumaan siya. Pero shempre ang totoo nun eh natugtog lang yung 'I' galing sa soundsystem. Tol, sakto. Shet talaga mehn."

"Shet. Buti pala di ako nakasama kahit paano. Ikamamatay ko."

"Feeling ko nga simulation na lang lahat ng nangyari after nun eh."

"Makakapunta din ako diyan someday."

"Ipunin mo lahat ng pambili mo ng album for three years. Pweds na yun."

"Nakaka-dukha maging Kpop stan."

"Tru..Di ko padin tataasan sahod mo though, magtrabaho ka muna ng matino."

"Corny mo boss, pero ano kaya nangyari sa inyo kung Red Velvet yung dumaan noh?"

"Break na kami ni Irene panigurado. Kasi luluhuran ko yung leader nila."

"Putangina niyong dalawa."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sabi ko na keme niyo lang yung away na yun eh. Diba sabi ko yun, Saeron? Diba, Jowatsong?"

"Yeah. Sabi mo nga. Smart."

"Oh mga putangina, narinig niyo yun ah. Smart daw ako sabi ng gelpren ko. Walang kokontra."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ang dami namin plano kung paano liligawan si Madam ulit para sayo boss, di naman pala kailangan." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Wala naman akong go signal na gawin niyo yung mga yun? Kayo lang makalokohan."

"Pero ang legit sweet na may picture si ate Irene sa desk mo ha." Sabi ni Rosé. "Bakit wala kang ganun sakin?" Tanong niya kay Wendy. 

"Kailangan pa ba yun?"

"Dami mo ng puntos kay Chip, boss Wendy. Trip mo ba ng parating LQ? Si Joy nalang jowain mo game yan sa ganun. Toyo din yan eh." Sabi ni Jennie. "Kaya namumulto."

"Alam mo tangina mo, nahiya naman ako sa original toyo. Paano nakakatagal si Lalisa sayo?"

"Mahal ko eh. Tsaka di na toyo yan, Ligaya. Patis na yan." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Pakahirap pa naman mang-butas ng gulong di pala necessary." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"PUTANGINA SABI KO NA EH! HAYOP KA! LIKA DITO PAPATAYIN LANG KITA!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Wala na ba ibang fancam diyan?" Tanong ni Joy. 

"Meron akong nahanap nung minsan." Sabi ni Wendy. Tinapik niya si Seulgi. "Nasa youtube pala yung cover niyo ng 'Be Mine'?"

"Hoy Wendy wag mo subukan." Sagot ng bestfriend niya.

Ngumiti si Wendy. Nilabas ang phone tapos hinanap yung tinutukoy na video. Inabot sa tropa na nagkumpulan. Binatukan siya ni Seulgi. 

"Guys. Tatanggalin ko kayo." Banta nito.

"Guys. Wag niyo pansin. Ako bahala sa inyo."

"Putangina mo, Seungwan."

Nakigulo nadin si Irene na kakabalik lang galing sa pagtambay ulit sa hotspring.

"Oi ano yan?"

"Fancam ulit teh. Join ka." Aya ni Jennie.

"Ay bet. G. May pa-abs ka ulit, Snuggle?"

"Putangina talaga. Ewan na." Nag-walk out si Seulgi. 

"Pikon amputa." Comment ni Irene.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Boi. Oh leather jacket. Idol!" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Potaena talaga. Binakla ako ng mga boss ko. Lord patawad!" Sigaw ni Joy.

"Kpop yata ulit toh. Anong kanta yan, Yerms?" Tanong ni Saeron.

"Be Mine - Infinite."

"Girl crush concept naman pala." Sabi ni Rosé.

"HAYOP MAY PA LIPBITE PUKENGTITA! TEKA MUNA EXCUSE LANG GUYS!" Umalis si Irene. 

"32 seconds palang tiklop agad. Iba." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Pustahan tayo hahanapin nun si boss Seulgi para demonyohin." Sabi ni Jennie. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Naghuhugas ng kamay si Seulgi sa banyo. Tumalon siya sa gulat mula sa kalabog ng pintuan.

"Shet!" Lumingon siya. Si Irene. Humihingal.

"Anyare sayo?"

Dire-diretso lang na lumakad papunta sa kanya. May purpose. Umurong si Seulgi hanggang makarating sa dulo ng banyo. Pader. 

"Hoy. Ano ginagawa mo?" Tanong niya ng makatayo na si Irene sa harap niya. "Papatayin mo na ba ako? Kamukha mo yung leader ng RV sa MV ng Peek-a-boo, umayos ka di ako pizza boy."

"Putangina ka."

"Inaano ba kita?!"

Hinalikan siya ni Irene. Di naman maiwasang hindi niya ibalik. Sweet naman. Niyakap na ni Seulgi palapit sa kanya.

"Tangina mooooo bakit ka ganyan?" Sabi ni Irene ng magkahiwalay na ang mga labi nila.

"Problema mo, Bunbun? Sinasapian ka nanaman."

Matagal na tinitigan ni Irene si Seulgi. Nginitian siya nito.

"Cute cute fluffy Snuggle bear..pero yung abs pang grizzly."

"Shadows."

"Lul wag mo ko niloloko. Shadows. Hayup. Liar." Pinasok ni Irene yung isang kamay niya sa loob ng tshirt ni Seulgi. Hinihimas-himas yung abs na tinutukoy. Tumango lang si Seulgi tapos hinalikan siya ulit. 

"Love you, Bunbun."

"Was gonna ask if we could bang but the toilets here aren't exactly ideal."

"Sa bahay nalang if you could shut up again."

"I..will try. No promises. Also, I love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Uwi na tayo guys, di pa kayo inaantok?" Tanong ni Saeron. "Baka magko-close na din sila. 9:30 na eh."

Sumimangot lahat ng kasama niya 

"Luh grabe. Pwede naman bumalik bukas?"

"Di yun, Saeron patay ka na." Sabi ni Irene.

"Luh baket?"

Nag-countdown si Irene. "3-2-1"

"Shet ahuhuhuhuhu 930!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Kasumpa-sumpa sana hindi nalang nangyari!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"My OT9 heart!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. 

"Ang sakit padin kuya eddie!" Entry ni Wendy.

"Di ka man lang nagpa-trigger warning, Saeron!" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Isipin niyo yung mga comeback na mas epic sana kung siyam sila! Shet!" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Namfota talaga guys bias ko yun hayop!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. 

"I still cry myself to sleep every night!" Sabi ni Rosé.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakauwi na ang lahat. Kanya-kanyang prep na para itulog ang relaxation na dala ng pagtambay sa hotsprings. 

"Joy."

"Ano boss Wan?" 

Humarap si Joy. Obvious yung pinigil na tili ni Wendy.

"Pota. Sige. Try mo mag-comment sa facemask."

"Bakit kasi ganyan yung itsura?!"

"Seaweed daw kasi sabi sa packaging."

"Seaweed? Baka yung sa sushi yan, bakit ganyan?"

"Ayaw maniwala amputa. Teka." 

Bumangon si Joy. Dinukot sa bag niya yung package ng facemask na ginamit. 

"Diba marunong ka mag Korean?"

"Uhhh..Yeah. Bakit?"

"Oh basahin mo to." Hinagis ni Joy yung pack sa kay Wendy. 

Binasa saglit ni Wendy yung nakasulat tapos tumawa na ng tuluyan. 

"Seaweed nga. Holy shit. Pagkain yan."

Tinanggal ni Joy yung nakalagay sa mukha niya. 

"Taenang buhay. Kaya pala crunchy tas ang alat. Hirap pati idikit."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kala ko lalabas kayo ni Joy?"

"Hmm? Tinamad kami, Chip. Sarap na ng chill galing sa hotsprings eh. Bukas nalang ng gabi. Sama ka?"

"Deh. Kayo nalang."

"Orayt..ano napag-usapan niyo ni boss Wan kanina?"

"Should I be telling you that?"

"Huh..Oo nga. Wag na pala..Basta ayos na kayo?"

"Yep. Ayos na."

"Great. Goodnight then." Tumalikod na si Jisoo kay Rosé.

"Hmm. Goodnight, Chu."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Nilalamig ako."

"Wala akong pakialam."

"Hoy, puta. Dito ka. Tabihan mo ako."

"Ayoko. Di tayo kasya."

"Putangina naman, Lalisa. Dali na kasi!"

Padabog na bumangon si Lisa sa kama niya. Lumipat kay Jennie tapos tumabi. 

Nakatingin lang sa ceiling. "Oh. Tapos? Para kang ewan."

Kinuha ni Jennie yung kaliwang arm ni Lisa tapos iniyakap sa kanya. Na-pwersa tuloy na tumagilid si Lisa at napadikit.

"Luh."

"Tulog na. Big spoon."

"Uhhh..oks. Shet. Teka." Bumitaw si Lisa sa yakap. Ngumiti sa maingay na whine ni Jennie.

"Saglit lang, Puta. Kukunin ko yung kumot. Para warm." Ginawa nga, tapos yumakap ulit kay Jennie. 

"Goodnight na, Jennie."

"Mmmm. Goodnight..Puta."

"Mahal kita..Puta."

"Ewan ko sayo..Pero mahal na din yata kita, Puta."

"AAAAACK SHET!"

"Huy gago ang ingay! Matulog ka na susungalngalin kita!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Buti naman walang masyadong tanungan." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

Magkayakap sila sa kama. Humihikab-hikab. Nasa ibabaw nanaman ni Seulgi si Irene na usual pwesto niya ng tulog pagkatapos nilang gumawa ng kababalaghan.

"Takot lang nila."

"Hmm..Gusto ko nga pala sabihin na after all that effort na huwag magpahuli sa ginawa natin kanina sa hotspring ang ending eh sasabihin mo din naman pala. Parang tanga."

"Yaan mo na. The point is, natapos ako. Kung nagpahuli tayo baka nadiskaril pa yung orgasm na yun. Sayang. At least yung panimula lang ng round 2 yung na-interrupt."

"Ewan ko sayo, matulog ka na nga. Wala na. Last na yung ngayon ha. Tangina. Eto na talaga. Abstinence na."

"One hundred percent marupokpok only for you."

"Gagueh. Goodnight."

"All in na talaga."

"Ano pa nga ba?"

"I love you, Snuggle. Soon yeah?"

"I love you too, Bunbun. Soon."


	67. ISLAND HOPPING 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 67.
> 
> Nag island hopping na ang tropa. Ano kaya ang mga mangyayari sa kanila?
> 
> This is part one. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! :D

"Island hopping tayo, guys!" Sigaw ni Yeri. Binagsak yung leaflet na hawak niya sa gitna ng lamesa na kinakainan ng buong tropa.

Tumalon ang barkada, nagtalsikan ang mga pandesal at nag-land lahat sa plato ni Rosé. "Whoa, daebak! Thanks, Yerms!"

"Putangina mo!" Sigaw ng iba.

"You're welcome, Chip!" Nakangiting sabi ni Yeri. "Dali na, guys! Di narin lang naman tayo lalarga sa Puerto Princesa. Gora na!"

"Pakshet ka sa buhay namin, Yeri!" 

"Napaka-tamad niyo naman! Game na, para naman may nagawa tayo dito kahit papaano! Kasama pati yung lunch sa package, seafood and shit daw!"

"Ay go ako diyan!" Tumayo si Rosé. Nakataas yung kamay. Inupo siya ulit ni Lisa. 

"Wag ka marupok, Chip."

"But..lunch included."

"I'm with Rosie." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Ako din." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Got nothing better to do today so why not?" Comment ni Seulgi. 

Napahawak sa dibdib niya yung katabi na si Irene. "I'm offended. Can't you do me?"

"Maharot ka." Sabi ni Jennie kay Irene.

"Ang judgy mo. Di ka ba inano ni Lalisa kagabi? Kawawa ka naman."

"Putangina??"

"Hoy kung saan saan na tayo napunta! Ano tara na?" Tanong ni Yeri. 

"Tingin mo, Jennie? May seasick keme ka diba?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Might as well. Kaya naman siguro."

"Sure ka ha." 

Tumango si Jennie bilang sagot sa tanong ni Lisa. 

"Oks. Sama na kami, Yerms."

"Ayun oh! Ako na kakausap sa tour keme. Wooooooo!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tayo lang ba sa tour group na to?" Tanong ni Irene habang pasakay sila sa bangka. Inaabot yung kamay ni Seulgi na binabawi naman kada makalapit. 

"Alam mo, putangina mo. Hihiwalayan kita."

"Kaya mo?"

"Shempre hindi, gago ka ba?"

Ngumiti si Seulgi. Nilapitan si Irene tapos binuhat siya pasakay sa bangka. Inupo siya sa bench tapos hinalikan. 

"I love you."

Tinitigan ni Irene si Seulgi hanggang nginitian siya nito. 

"I love you too, Bear."

"Dapat pala di nalang kayo umamin na kayo pa. Nakaka-buset yung landi niyo." Sabi ni Joy na kasunod nilang sumakay. Padabog na umupo sa harap nila. "Mga walang respeto sa katulad kong single."

"Bakit, sino ka ba?" Banat ni Irene. 

"Ligaya ang itawag mo sa akin." With matching hairflip.

"Bomba movie naman pala." Comment ng tumabi kay Joy na si Yeri. Binatukan siya ni Joy.

"Nag-rent kami ng snorkel shit, guys!" Sabi ni Wendy. Hawak yung mga tinutukoy sa isang kamay at inaalalayan pasakay si Rosé gamit yung isa.

"Ayusin mo buhay mo Lalisa, pag ako nahulog sa tubig makikita mo hinahanap mo!" 

"Paano kung ikaw ang hinahanap-hanap ko?"

Di na kailangan gumalaw ni Jennie. Si Jisoo na ang nanulak para sa kanya. Buti nalang sa floor ng bangka nag faceplant si Lisa.

"Ang baho ng banat mo boi!"

Nagtaas nalang si Lisa ng isang kamay para pakyuhin si Jisoo.

"Private boat, ate Irene! Larga na tayo kuya?" Sabi ni Saeron sa bangkero na tinanguan lang siya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**KAYANGAN LAKE - 10AM**

"Shet. Ang ganda. Pero wala nang mas gaganda sayo." Banat ni Lisa kay Jennie. 

"Hutaena. Ihuhulog kita."

"Jowatsong! Pikchuran mo ako dito! Ang ganda nung mga rock formation!" Nag-pose si Saeron. Game na game naman na mag gymnastics ng slight si Yeri para makuha ang maayos na angles ng jowa niya. 

"Psst. Snuggle. Psst. Buhatin mo ako. Baka lumusot paa ko sa kahoy, sayang yung legs pag nagasgasan." 

"Nawiwili ka na yata sa pabuhat na yan ah. Dahil ba sabi ko trip ko?"

"Yeh. Parang nung sabi mo lang na kink mo yung kinakagat." 

"Naririnig namin kayo dyusko namaaaaaaan!" Reklamo ni Joy na naglalakad sa harap nila.

"Sorry not sorry. Maghanap ka ng sarili mong kalandian!" Banat ni Irene. 

"Joy! Naiwan mo yung goggles mo!" Tawag ni Wendy mula sa pinaka-likod nila. Mabilis na humabol kay Joy para maiabot ang tinutukoy.

"Kuya? May mga isda ba sa lake?" Tanong ni Rosé sa bangkero nila. 

"Meron maam."

"Yay!" Pumalakpak si Rosé tapos excited na tumakbo.

Nagmamadaling humakbang pasunod yung nasa likod niyang si Jisoo. "Oi, Chip! Mag-iingat ka! Baka madu--"

Nadulas na nga. 

"AHHHHHHH!"

Lumingon ang buong tropa. Sinagasaan ni Wendy si Yeri para mang-rescue. May splash. Nahulog sa tubig ang binangga, tinawanan lang siya ni Saeron at ng iba pang mga kasama bago ibalik ang atensyon sa kaguluhan sa may bangka.

"NAMFOTA KAYONG LAHAT! Ako ang tunay na maknae bakit kayo ganyan?!"

Nasalo na ni Jisoo si Rosé. Ang dramatic. Nagluksong-baka pa ng malupit kay kuya bangkero para lang maharangan ng katawan niya yung pahulog na na kaibigan.

"Sabi nang ingat eh!" Sermon ni Jisoo. Nakakapit sa dalawang balikat ng sinalo niya. Si Rosé naman ay nakatingin lang sa kanya. Kumukurap-kurap.

"Naui mame damgin saram! You are my only one!~~"

"Gago ka!" Tawang-tawa naman si Irene na pinalo sa balikat yung kumanta na si Joy. "Tru tho. Lakas maka K-drama vibes oh! Pak!"

"Issue kayo!" Saway ni Seulgi.

"Shet." Hingal na hingal si Wendy ng makalapit sa dalawang kinantahan. "Salamat, Jisoo."

"Na-excite ako. Sorry." Sabi ni Rosé. Mabilis na umiwas ng tingin at bumitaw sa pagkakayakap ni Jisoo sa kanya.

"Ayos na ayos na. Just be careful next time." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Yeah yeah."

"Madulas yung lakaran. Tama si boss Wendy. Lika na." 

Naglakad na palayo si Jisoo.

"Ano yun?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Wala."

"Weh?"

"Wala nga."

"Orayt. Bahala ka. May tama si Joy sa pa-BGM though. K. Will. Sakto."

"Wala yun. Pramis."

"So talagang walang tutulong sakin umahon dito?" Sigaw ni Yeri na lumulutang-lutang lang sa ilalim ng walkway.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Steps." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Steps nanaman. Pota. Bakit napakaraming hagdan dito sa Coron!?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Kuya!" Tawag ni Rosé sa bangkero na tour guide din pala nila. "Ilang steps to?"

"300+ maam!"

"Pakshet." Reklamo ni Yeri. "Sakto lang sa powers ni Jowatsong yan. Tulog na to bago pa makarating sa lake!"

"Grabe ka naman sakin!"

"Di kita bubuhatin, Bunbun. Umakyat ka mag-isa mo." 

"Putangina nito." Reklamo ni Irene nang ibaba nga talaga siya ni Seulgi mula sa pagkaka-piggyback niya.

"May pahingahaan ba to, kuya?" Tanong naman ni Joy. 

"Merong viewpoint sa gitna maam! Bale may 180 na hakbang papunta dun sa viewpoint tapos bandang 200 pababa papunta sa mismong lake." Paliwanag ni kuya bangkero.

"So babaligtarin natin yun pabalik sa bangka mamaya?"

"Yeh maam! Tara na po!" Nauna na si kuyang umakyat.

Nagtinginan ang barkada. Kibit-balikat. Game na. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Singkwenta palang hingal na hingal na kayo. Grabe ha." Sabi ni Rosé sa mga kasunod nila. Nangunguna sa lahat katabi yung isa nilang boss.

"Cardio. Very important." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nag-apir sila. 

"Race you sa viewpoint boss!" Hamon ni Rosé.

"Game." 

Tumakbo sila pataas. 

"Tignan mo yung dalawang yun. Fota. Teka muna. Hinto muna tayo guys." Sabi ni Irene. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Rosie."

"Yeh boss?"

Nakangiting lumingon si Rosé sa tumawag sa kanya. Backlit ng napakagandang liwanag ng araw at nung view ng mga isla tsaka sa dagat sa paligid.

_ Ahhh. Gets ko na kung bakit convinced yung bestfriend ko na anghel ka. _

"Tara. Upo muna tayo. Antayin natin sila?" Aya ni Seulgi. Sumunod naman si Rosé. 

Nakahanap sila ng pupwestuhan sa bukana ng isang maliit na cave na nakaharap sa view.

"Uhh..Sooo..I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since naging kayo ng bestfriend ko."

"Ahhhh..Yeah..Di nga. Is this the bff talk?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

"I don't want you to think nakikisawsaw ako sa relationship niyo ha. Just concerned. You might need a sounding board lang kasi na labas sa tropahan niyo."

"Kasama ka naman sa bilang na yun, boss."

"Well..yeah. I know but..I can be impartial. Just because Seungwan is my bestfriend doesn't mean I'll be on her side for everything..Gusto ko lang din malaman kwento mo para naman hindi unfair."

"Salamat boss."

"Kamusta kayo?"

"Ayos na I think..Nakapag-usap kami kagabi sa hotsprings."

"Hmmm. Good. Uhhh..if you don't mind..I want to ask if you also managed to speak to Jisoo?"

"Yeah boss, I did. She friendzoned herself." Nakasimangot na sagot ni Rosé.

"You seem sad about that."

"I am."

"Should I be worried about my bestfriend?"

Ngumiti si Rosé kay Seulgi. 

"No, boss. There's nothing to worry about. I swear on my pet fish."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Seulgi!" Tawag ni Wendy na gumagapang paakyat ng hagdan. 

"Ano?"

"Wag ka papahuli kay Irene!" Sabi ni Joy. Nakadapa nalang kasi sa lupa sa harap nila si Wendy. Binitbit niya tapos tinayo. Sinandal sa isang poste tapos iniwan.

"At baket?"

"May hawak na bato eh. Ipapalo daw niya sayo, di mo man lang daw siya naisipang tulungan, ano ka daw bang klaseng jowa."

"Huh." Kunot-noong sagot ni Seulgi.

"Magkakaron na yata. Kinakalaban si Jennie sa toyo eh." Paliwanag ni Joy.

"MAGTAGO KA NA, SNUGGLE!" Dinig nilang sigaw ni Irene mula sa steps. Palapit ng palapit. "DI AKO MAKIKIPAG-BREAK SAYO. PAPALO LANG NG ISA!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Pakaliwa, Jennie. Yeah. Ganyan. Oks oks. Teka. Hold that pose." 

Busy si Lisa na kumuha ng picture ng nililigawan. 

Kanya-kanyang trip naman ang barkada sa paligid nila. Nauna na pababa ng lake sila Jisoo at Joy dala ang mga gamit nila. Hahanap na daw sila ng pupwestuhan. 

Si Yeri at Saeron ay busy na tinitignan kung hanggang saan ang lalim nung cave sa pamamagitan ng pagpukol ng bato paloob. Si Wendy ang taga-sigaw nila ng 'tabi-tabi po' kada bato.

Tahimik na kumakain ng baong sandwich si Rosé katabi ni Irene na iwas ng iwas kay Seulgi na pilit siyang sinusuyo sa pamamagitan ng paghalik.

"Likot mo, ate Irene. Malalaglag na ako sa upuan ko." Reklamo niya. 

"To kasing isang to parang tanga! Tumigil ka nga! Nakakabuset!" Sagot ni Irene. Tinulak palayo si Seulgi na bumangga kay Wendy na bumangga kay Saeron na bumangga kay Yeri na nahulog papunta sa loob ng cave. 

"AY POTAENA!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

Tumahimik sila lahat. Kabado. Saglit lang din. 

"Mababa lang pala to saks na!" Kumaluskos. "Oy may 100 pesos sa lapag! Swerte! Teka guys wag niyo muna ako kunin baka may dollars!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Huy. Pansinin mo naman ako." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene. Inirapan lang siya tapos nagwalk-out.

"Luh. Anong nangyayari?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa hangin. 

"Nagkapalit ata ng cycle sila Jennie tsaka Madam, boss." Sabi ng katabi niyang si Lisa. "Bumait bigla si Jennie sakin eh."

"Weird."

"Di mo pa ba naabutan yung ganun, boss?"

"No..Parating super busy namin pareho pag dumarating eh. Kaya di na namin napapansin."

"Ayun lang..well..goodluck I guess. Kaya mo yan!" Tinapik siya ni Lisa sa likod bago umalis papunta kay Jennie na nakangiting kumakaway sa kanila mula sa kabilang side ng pampang.

Pinagpag ni Seulgi yung shorts niya. Inayos yung lifevest tapos lumapit ulit kay Irene na nakaupo sa gilid ng tubig at nilalaro lang yung paa na nakalusong. 

"Psst. Bunbun. Ui." Tinabihan niya. 

"Ano? Ang kulet mo punyeta naman."

"I love you."

"Lul. Bye." Umalis nanaman.

Huminga ng malalim si Seulgi tapos tumingala sabay sigaw, "LOOOOOOORD!"

Tumawa ang barkada mula sa kanya-kanyang pwesto. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kuya! Pwede ba magtanggal ng life vest?" Tanong ni Rosé mula sa bangkero nila na nakatambay sa bungad ng hagdanan katabi yung iba pang mga kapwa niyang bantay para sa ibang tourists sa paligid.

"Ayos lang naman, maam. Pero ingat kayo kasi malalim yung lawa." 

"Saks na, marunong naman ako lumangoy, kuya. Thanks!"

Lumapit si Rosé sa mga kaibigan at ibinalita ang nakuhang impormasyon. 

"Ayun naman pala! Sinong G?" Tanong ni Yeri. 

"Dito lang ako sa gilid..uhhh..I don't like water much." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Ako din." Sabi ni Irene. "Di ako lumulusong pag di ko abot yung floor."

"Di mo naman abot most things." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Oof. Wrong move, boss." Comment ni Jisoo.

Mabilis na lumingon si Irene kay Seulgi. Sinampal siya. "Putangina mo. Di ka nakakatuwa."

"Luh."

"Wag mo ako kakausapin." Lumipat si Irene ng pwesto sa tabi ni Jennie. 

"Oi, Madam! Lumayo ka diyan baka mahawa pa maawa ka naman sakin!" Sigaw ni Lisa. "Minsan lang yan bumait!"

Nasampal na din tuloy siya ni Jennie. 

"Taenang team building to." Comment ni Yeri. "Puro LQ anak ng tokwa."

"Onganoh? Weird." Sabi ni Saeron. "Wag tayo magpapa-influence. Break muna tayo. Tsong mode hanggang makabalik sa Manila."

"Sige lang, Saeron. G ako diyan."

"Nice."

"So ano, bale ako lang talaga confident lumangoy?" Singit ulit ni Rosé. 

"Yeh. Di kaya ng height ko eh. Lulutang nalang ako. Saktong snorkel." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Jisoo." Tawag ni Wendy.

"Yeh, boss?"

"Sayo na si Rosie. Ikaw na bahala."

"Ha? Kaya niya yan, boss. Maga-up close and personal lang yan sa mga fishy friends niya."

"I know. Still though. Bantayan mo nalang."

"Ahh. Sigurado ka boss?"

"Yep."

"Orayt. Ako na bahala."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Magpa-abs ka na ulit, boss Seulgi!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Nang mabali ng slight."

"Ha?"

"Magpa-abs ka. Nang makita at tumiklop ng konti. Kawawa ka na eh. Kanina ka pa di pinapansin."

"Hmm."

"Suggestion lang naman, boss..ongapala. May gusto akong tanungin sayo."

"Ano?"

"Pweds ba maki-ride sayo pag nagpupunta ka sa dance studio?"

"Nasayaw ka?"

"Yeh boss. Nung high school. Natigil lang nung college kasi potek ng walang time." Kamot-ulong sagot ni Lisa. 

"Nice nice. Sige lang. Sama ka lang walang problema."

"Ayos! Thank you!" Nakangiting sabi ni Lisa. "Pagbigyan niyo na lang ako pag mej rusty ha."

"Saks nalang yun anukaba. Babalik din yan pag nasimulan mo. Muscle memory."

"Kung sabagay..Well anyway, tinatawag nanaman ako ni Jennie. Isipin mo suggestion ko boss ha."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Takot ka din pala sa tubig." Bungad ni Wendy kay Irene. 

"Ha? Yeah. Lumusot sa salbabida nung bata..sa gitna ng dagat. Never again." 

"Ahhh..Ako naman bumaligtad. Kala nila nagsi-synchronized swimming kaya walang lumigtas."

Tumawa si Irene. "Muntanga. Synchronized swimming amputa. Maayos naman ba choreo mo?"

"Di ko na maalala eh." Natawa nadin si Wendy.

"Ayun naman pala. Dito nalang talaga tayo."

"Yep."

"Kamusta na kayo ni Chip?"

"Ayos na."

"Sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Parang iba eh."

"Di nga? Huh..Wala naman..Ayos na."

"Sige. Papaniwalaan kita. Basta wag tayo magkakasakitan dito ayos ako."

"Wag ka mag-alala, Irene. Walang masasaktan dito."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Boss."

"Yes, Joy?"

"Magpa-abs ka na, boss."

Tinapik ni Seulgi yung bench na inuupuan niya. "Pangalawa ka nang nag-suggest niyan. Lakas ng faith niyo sa shadows ah."

"Liar ampotspa. Di yan shadows, boss. Labas mo na dali. Para di lang si Madam ang may eye-candy. Na-bless pa lahat ng mata namin."

"May ulterior motive naman pala."

"Shempre! Tsaka lingon ka dun boss." Sabi ni Joy with matching turo sa pinupwestuhan ni Irene.

Sumunod si Seulgi. 

"Payag ka nun bestfriend mo nagpapatawa sa jowa mo? Eh ikaw gumastos sa lakad nato."

"Saks na..at least tumatawa siya diba?"

"Ay full trust. Galeng naman pala..So di mo sasagasaan yung toyo?"

"Di ako safe dun. Masakit manampal eh."

"Kung sabagay. Cute ng Wenrene though. Ano kaya nangyari kung sila pala yung nagka-developan noh?"

"Bagay sila, not gonna lie..Kung sakali siguro sayo ako mapupunta."

"Yown! Pweds na..Kayo lang naman ni boss Wan kayang bumakla sakin eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jisoo?" Tanong ni Rosé sa kasama niya na lumulutang-lutang lang malapit sa pinagsu-swimming-an niya.

"Hmm?"

"How are you?"

"Saks lang naman, Chip. Kaw ba?"

"Hmmm."

"Daming fishies?"

"Yeh. Kaso yung mga usual na makikita mo sa ilog?"

"What. There's a usual fish on rivers?"

"Yeh. Needle fish. Tingin ka sa ilalim."

Tumingin si Jisoo. Parang karayom nga. Mata lang kita.

"Awow. Daming alam. Marine life enthusiast naman pala."

"Ako pa ba?"

"I don't know why I doubted you there..Sorz."

"Ayos lang..uhhh..Lalabas padin kayo ni Joy mamaya?"

"I think so..Depende sa level ng pagod today siguro."

"Ahhh..Anong trip niyo?"

"Saktong inom lang..Dun ulit sa bar na pinuntahan nung minsan."

"Cool..Bakit biglang nag-aya?"

"Wala naman..Na-mention lang niya na kami lang daw yung single dito..saktong hanap na daw para naman di nakakaiyak..Pweds nadin. Game naman ako."

"Game ka?"

"Bakit hindi, Chip? Pwede na diba? Might as well."

"Ahh..Sige sige..Dun lang ako sa may cave ha? Uhmm..Titignan ko lang kung ano meron pag sinisid."

"Sige lang, Chip. Go nuts. Whatever you want."

_ Whatever I want. Paano kung..? _


	68. ISLAND HOPPING 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the island hopping keme! 
> 
> 69 (NICE) later. 
> 
> Enjoy this in the meantime guys! :D

**SOMEWHERE AROUND CORON BAY - 1130PM**

"Amoy liempo." Sabi ni Rosé. Sumisinghot sa hangin. 

Lumingon ang lahat sa kanya. 

"Mej." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Grabehan, Chip ha! Naghahallucinate na? Gaano kagutom?" Comment ni Jennie. 

"Amoy inihaw nga kasi!" Pag-insist ni Rosé.

"May usok sa likod ng bangka." Sabi ni Yeri. "SUNOOOOOOOOOOOG!"

Nagulat ang barkada. Nagising si Saeron na tulog sa tabi niya, "Huh? Ano meron?"

Niyakap naman ni Lisa si Jennie, "Pag nasunog tayo at least ako mauuna!"

Tumayo si Joy at dumukwang sa gilid ng bangka, "Tatalon na lang ako bahala kayo diyan!"

Binuhusan ni Wendy ng tubig mula sa water bottle niya si Jisoo bago niya ginawa sa sarili niya, "Para may layer of protection tayo!"

Kumandong si Irene kay Seulgi, "Shet! Akin na yang kamay mo, kung mamamatay ako gusto ko habang nakikipag-sex!"

Sumubo ulit ng kinakaing Mang Juan si Rosé, "Sunog tapos amoy liempo? Heaven."

"Kalma lang po mga maam. Nag-iihaw kami ng lunch!" Paliwanag ni kuya bangkero mula sa likod.

Napalo ng pitong kamay si Yeri. 

"PUTA NAMAN. INCITING PANIC SI GAGO EH!"

May tunog. Nabaling ang attention nila papunta sa isa pa nilang boss at kay Irene. 

"Paano kaya kung legit na sunog pala noh?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

Tumigil sa halikan yung dalawang pinapanuod nila.

"Saks lang. At least masayang pumanaw." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Mababalita kayong dalawa. Yung mga bangkay na natagpuang nagme-make out." Comment ni Wendy. 

"Baka sakaling magawan ng pelikula yung lovestory namin." Kumurap. "Ay. Galit nga pala ako sayo noh?" Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. Umalis sa pagkakandong tapos pumunta sa tabi ni Rosé na inofferan siya ng Mang Juan. 

"Ang labo mo putaena." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Tinawanan lang siya ng lahat.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**BEACH 91 - 12PM**

"Wag mo ako hawakan!"

"Tangina, Bunbun. Aren't you tired of this?"

"Ewan ko sayo!"

"At least let me help you off the boat!"

"Ayoko!"

Tumakbo si Irene papunta sa pampang, "Kaya ko! Bahala ka diyan!" Bago magpunta sa naka-set up na table para sa lunch at umupo.

Tumingin lang ulit sa langit si Seulgi. Tinapik siya sa balikat nila Lisa at Joy. 

"Sabi kasi sayo, boss eh. Game na yan." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Pa-abs mo naaaaaaaa." Comment ni Joy.

Tinignan ni Seulgi si Irene na inirapan lang din siya nang magtagpo yung mata nila. "Puta. Fine. Mamaya. Teka."

"Yun oh!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa. Wag kang babanat utang na loob." Sabi ni Jisoo habang ibinababa yung tahong na ulam. 

"Psst. Jennie."

"Hoy, Lisa umayos ka!" Saway ulit ni Jisoo na kaharap niya.

"Jennie."

"Ano?" Sagot ng tinawag.

"Hindi ako kumakain ng tahong ng ibang tao pero yung sayo kakainin ko ng walang problema."

"PUTANGINA ANG BASTOS!!!"

Sinampal siya ng takip ng kaldero ni Jennie.

"ARAY LETSE!"

"Sabi kasi sayo wag ka nang bumanat eh. Gago amputa." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Paki-abot yung liempo, please!" 

Masaya na silang nagsasalo-salo ng lunch. Kamay. Full spread ng seafood options, at yung inihaw na liempo na tinutukoy ni Rosé.

Inabot sa kanya ni Irene. 

"Talagang yung dinudukutan ko pa yung kinuha mo." Comment ni Seulgi. 

"Hmp." Sagot ni Irene. Ninakaw yung nasa plato na ni Seulgi tapos dinagdag sa binigay niya kay Rosé.

"Pota." 

"Try mo yung talaba, Saeron. Sawsaw mo sa suka. Shet. Dabest. Pero ingat ha, nakaka-highblood."

"Putok batok yung lunch. NICE." Sabi ni Wendy. "Teka, kuha lang ako ng beer dun sa sari-sari store." Umalis siya.

"Ganto yan pagbabalat ng hipon, Jennie. Lika dito turo ko sayo."

"Chip, may sauce sa pisngi mo." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nginitian lang siya ni Rosé bago punasan yung tinutukoy.

Nakabalik din agad si Wendy. Naghain ng beer sa tropa. Naging slight inuman.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Saktong buzz. Sarap." Comment ni Wendy. 

Nakaupo siya sa tabi ni Seulgi sa isang bench sa shore. Nakatingin pareho sa dagat at pinapanuod ang tropa na kanya-kanyang pwesto para sa picture taking ng pang-instagram.

Nakahiga si Irene sa buhangin. Nagpapa-araw.

"Yeh." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Hahayaan mo lang talaga mag-toyo yung jowa mo?"

"Bakit hindi? Trip niya yun eh. Pag sinuyo ko naman nananakit. Yoko nga banggain, magkapikunan pa kami."

"I suppose that's a good way to look at things."

"Sabi ni Lisa at Joy magpa-abs daw ako..baka sakaling tumiklop."

Natawa si Wendy, "Gagawin mo?"

"Papa-digest lang ako ng kinain tas game."

"Atapang atao."

"Shempre. May ilalaban naman eh."

Natahimik sila. 

"Kamusta na kayo ni Rosie? Nakausap ko kanina ang sabi okay na..Said we have nothing to worry about..Irene said ganun din daw yung sabi mo sa kanya."

"Kala ko di ka kinakausap?"

"Tinext niya sakin."

"Ahhhh."

"So ayos na kayong dalawa ni Rosie? Nothing to worry about? Kasi quota na sa drama. Oks na relationship niyo ha?"

Uminom ng beer si Wendy mula sa hawak niyang bagong bili na can. "Yep. Nothing to worry about..kasi wala na kami."

"HOY PUTANGINA MO! DI NGA?!"

"Yep."

"Shet. What?!"

"Nag-usap kami sa hotsprings.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Wannie?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Uhhhhmmm...I've got something I need to tell you."_

_"Ako din actually."_

_"Ahh..Ikaw muna."_

_Umupo si Wendy sa gilid ng path. Nilubog yung dalawang paa sa dagat. "We should..break up."_

_Tumabi sa kanya si Rosé._

_"Same."_

_Nag-apir sila._

_"I'm sorry, Rosie. I mean..I love you. I really do..pero you're right..I don't think I can handle you completely..Masasaktan kita..My nature is to worry about everything..Mahirap alisin yun and ayaw kita masakal in the long run..I won't let myself do that to you..Di mo deserve."_

_"I'm sorry too, Wannie..Not because of what I am..just..I'm sorry lang kasi.."_

_"We're only compatible as long as you stay as cute and chill, Rosie. I get you. Don't worry. This is for the best right?"_

_"Yep..At least we managed to realize all this before we're both way too deep into things."_

_"Still hurts..not gonna lie."_

_"I know..We both fell for the ideals I suppose..like..crush ko yung boss ko and it kinda got messed up when I actually dated her kasi it turns out..She's not the tough and cool boss I have a massive crush on..Squishy din pala..besides..you like glee..I like HSM..dun palang wala na. Set up for failure."_

_"Same..I fell for that employee na ang cute on all counts..I can't handle the other side..Di kasi nagma-match sa nakilala ko..and..I'll worry to death..Glee is not that bad!"_

_"Hmmm..I understand..Yes it is. Tackled social issues and messed it up every single time. How is that not bad?"_

_"Shet. Woooo! Chillest break up..Kahit ang saket..slight. Ugh..Ayoko na pag-awayan yang Glee vs. HSM na yan. Di ko na problema."_

_"Tru..ako din medyo ugh..ohwell."_

_Tahimik nilang pinanuod ang sunset._

_"Talked to Jisoo yet?"_

_"Ahh..That's uhhhh..that's another thing."_

_"Realizations huh?" Natatawang comment ni Wendy._

_"Yep. Not fun. I hated myself. Kinda put both of you in shit kasi ang selfish ko."_

_"Nah..Ayos lang sakin..Isipin mo nalang at least break na tayo. We can talk about this now."_

_"Potspa. May basis pala talaga yung pagse-selos mo..Should have paid more attention."_

_"Ehhh. Yaan mo na. Nangyari na..Need help?"_

_"Hell no. That's setting up another Jisoo to replace the other one. Yoko nga. Dalawa pa yung sabit kung sakali. Anong akala mo sakin? Di ko naman sinasadyang magmukhang malandi!"_

_"Luh. That wasn't what I was implying! I just really want to help. Para naman masaya ka padin..uhh..Jisoo and I talked about that..she said pareho lang naman kami ng gusto and that's for you to be happy. Makes sense. So ang sakin lang..is kung di ka sasaya ng ganun sakin..and ang hinahanap talaga ng puso mo eh yung isa..Edi tutulay ako! Para talagang cool. At least I'll know you're in good hands. And full friends nalang talaga tayo pramis."_

_"Crush ka ni ate Joy."_

_Dumulas pababa ng slight si Wendy. Hinatak lang siya ni Rosé para maupo ulit ng maayos. Inulit yung sinabi._

_"Crush ka ni ate Joy."_

_"Shet. What?"_

_"Yeh. Gags totoo nga. As in. Na-mention niya sakin nung maaga kami nagising pareho after that night you punched everyone sa club."_

_"I punched one guy! One guy!"_

_"Still punched someone..anyway..ayun nga. Laughtrip ka daw..So I told her about how you tend to worry about fucking everything and di kayo dalawa tatagal kung ganun ka kasi she's a lot harder than to handle than me."_

_"Ano sabi niya?"_

_"Sabi niya kaya ka daw niya kung kasali..Edi isasama ka nalang niya sa gulo para di ka mag-alala..Which makes sense..kind of..reverse mo kami ni Chu..Ganun siguro ibig niya sabihin."_

_"What. Pota."_

_"Yeh. So dun ka nalang. Tulungan din kita."_

_"Uhhh..Maybe not now now? I haven't really interacted with Joy much..I don't have anything on her..also, I want to take a break on dating for now..Shet..Wag muna. Self love muna ako."_

_"Bahala ka."_

_"So ano? Would you accept my help on your situation?"_

_"Not yet din. Self love seems right. I have to think about things ng malala..I can't have anyone hanging on me while I do that..ayoko na makasakit."_

_"Hmm..Alright then. Sabihan mo lang ako."_

_"Yep...hey, I have a question."_

_"Ano?"_

_"Tried break-up sex?"_

_"What?"_

_"I heard it's meh..pero I wanna see what all the fuss is about..game?"_

_"Holy shit..uhhh..now? here?"_

_"Yeah why not?"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Fucking fuckityfuckfuck. Nice one, Seungwan. Nice one."

"I don't regret it..surprisingly..We had a good run, Rosie and I. Was absolutely amazing while it lasted..No hard feelings."

"Shit son."

"Yep..Mas malala pa reaction mo kesa saming dalawa ni Rosie sa totoo lang..Kaya wag mo muna sabihin sa iba..Like you said..quota na sa drama..Let's get this trip out of the way before we tell people."

"Huh..Sige..bahala kayo..uhh.."

"Yeah go ahead. Tell Irene..pag di na tinotoyo."

"Alright..I'll tell her later..maybe."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**SOMEWHERE AROUND CORON BAY - 130PM**

"Naje-jebs ako. May banyo ba dito sa bangka?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Kadiri putaena!" Sigaw ng katabi niyang si Jennie.

"Dugyot ka what the fuck?!" Reklamo ni Jisoo.

"Talagang pinarinig mo sa lahat?" Tanong ni Joy.

Binaba ni Rosé yung kinakain niyang Moby. "Eew."

"Natural human body keme yun! Ang linis niyo ha! Di ba kayo nagsisi-tae?! Colon cancer abot niyo diyan!"

Binato siya ng goggles ni Irene. "Tumigil ka na nga potaena naman! May banyo dun sa likod! Umayos ka ha! Papunta samin yung hangin putangina mo!"

Umalis si Lisa para mag-unload ng sama ng loob.

Naiwan ang barkada. 

"Diretso kaya sa dagat yun pag ni-flush?" Tanong naman ni Yeri. Tumawa si Saeron. Tumigil din agad nang panlisikan ng mata ni Irene. 

"ISA KA PA, YERIM! TUMAHIMIK KA NALANG!" Sigaw ni Irene, binato ng tsinelas yung kausap.

"Potaenang tyempo pa na kasama tayo lahat letse. Patay na." Comment ni Joy.

"Bakit?" Sabi ni Seulgi sa kanya.

"Walang-wala si Junior diyan. Legit, boss."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeh. Si junior permament PMS eh..tsaka si Lalisa lang lagi tinatamaan. Si senior? Minsanan lang pero malupet. Lahat damay. Goodluck. Jowa ka pa naman. Sabi na kasi magpa-abs eh. Ayaw pa."

"Mamaya nga!"

"Ngayon na, buset. Magiintay pang may umiyak eh!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**TWIN PEAKS REEF - 2PM**

"Last stop na daw sabi ni kuya bangka." Comment ni Yeri. 

Kanya-kanya silang set-up ng sarili para mag-snorkel. Nakalutang lang yung bangka nila sa gitna ng dagat. Wala kasing dock. 

"Two hours." Dugtong niya. 

"Ayos na. Di kayo sasama, madams? Boss Wan?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Saks na kami dito, guys. Have fun!" Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Might help with the seasick keme, Jen." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Deh deh. Ayos na ayos na. Enjoy, puta."

"Aba talagang pinatos yung suggestion ko." Sabi ni Joy. "Credits naman diyan. Mention niyo nalang name ko pag kinasal kayo."

"G." Sabi ng JenLisa. 

"FISH FISH FISH FISH!" Nauna nang tumalon sa tubig si Rosé. Saktong tingin lang si Wendy nang nakangiti. 

"Boss." Tawag sa kanya ni Jisoo.

"Hmm?"

"Sunod ba ako or saks na?"

"Sumunod ka."

"Orayt. Sabi mo yan."

Sumunod nga. 

Tinanguan ni Seulgi si Wendy. 

"Di ka lalangoy, Slug?" Tanong ni Wendy sa bestfriend niyang nakatayo sa gitna ng bangka. 

Nakatingin ang mga naiwan kay Seulgi. 

"Wasn't really planning to..but..why not?"

Hinubad niya yung life vest niya. 

"Shet! Ayan na!" Sigaw ni Joy. Sinampal si Lisa.

"Potaena niyo ha. Kasampal-sampal ba yung pagmumukha ko?" Reklamo ni Lisa.

"Mej." Sabi ni Jennie. "Mahal ko yan though."

"AAAAACK!"

Binaba ni Seulgi sa bench sa tabi ni Irene yung lifevest niya para siguradong kuha yung atensyon nito. Tapos hinubad yung rash guard. 

Kita ng lahat yung lunok ng laway ni Irene tsaka kung paano tumitig sa abs ng boss nila bago makapagsalita. "Fota."

"Tsk. Sayang..Galit ka sakin eh." Sabi ni Seulgi sa kanya. Kumindat, tapos tumalon na sa dagat.

"BOOM PAINS!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

"Ano ka ngayon?" Natatawang sabi ni Joy.

"Natulala ka na diyan? Kahihiyan ka sa mga katulad nating toyo!" Sigaw ni Jennie.

"Kaka-proud si ate dun." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Nice one, Slug!" Sigaw ni Wendy papunta sa dagat na kinalalagyan ng bestfriend niyang nag thumbs up lang sa direction niya.

"Shet. SINONG NAGTURO DUN KUMINDAT?!" Sigaw ni Irene. Hinablot yung lifevest na iniwan ni Seulgi tapos inambang pamalo. 

Nagsitalon lahat sa tubig. Kahit sila Wendy at Jennie na wala namang planong lumangoy naki-G nadin.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Grglglglglglglglf"

"Di kita magets, Chip. Ahon muna."

"Grglglglglglglglf!" Umahon. "Anong oras kayo uuwi ni Joy mamaya?"

"Malay ko. Kung kelan saktong buzz na siguro. Walking distance lang naman."

"Ahh..Okay."

"Fishies?"

"May pink akong sinusundan. Teka. Balikan ko lang."

"Go. I'll be here floating around."

_Like you always do. Sorry. I'll make it right, Chu. Saglit lang._

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Boss Wan!"

"Yeh, Joy?"

"Sisid ka dali!"

"Yoko nga! I don't even know why I'm here! I hate water!"

"Lul. Hate water daw..Paano ka naliligo?"

"Ha? What the fuck."

"Hate water daw ampotek. Tara na sisid na!"

"Ayoko nga!"

Hinawakan ni Joy yung ulo niya tapos nilubog yung mukha niya.

"grlrkrrgjfkflelfh! PUTANGINA!" Sigaw niya ng maka-ahon.

"Ganda nung reef diba? Game na!"

"What the fuck what the fuck."

"G na. Wimp ampotek. Tama nga si Chip."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jennie."

"Kung babanat ka lang ulit wag na."

"Deh. Magtatanong lang."

"Ano?"

"Alam ko wala pang one week..pero..Sagutin mo na ba ako?"

"Lapit na."

"Hutaena. Weh?"

"Yep."

"Sige. Antayin ko yan. Labyu, puta."

"Labyu too, puta."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"UMUULAAAAAAAN! DALI! SUMISID TAYO LAHAT PARA DI TAYO MABASA!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

Sumunod ang mga kasama niya.

Nagsimula na silang tumawa ni Saeron sa itsurahan ng mga naka lifevest na pilit nilulubog yung sarili nila. Si Rosé lang ang naka-gets kaya nakitawa nalang din sa kanila. 

Saktong kapit lang silang tatlo sa gilid ng bangka.

"PUTANGINA MO TALAGA SA BUHAY NAMIN WALANGHIYA KAAAAA!" Sigaw ng lahat ng makuha yung ganap.

"DINAMAY MO PA SA KALOKOHAN MO YUNG KAPATID KO PUTA NAMAN!" Sigaw ni Seulgi na pilit nagpipigil ng sariling tawa sa nakita.

"NAPAKAKULET NG LAHI MO, YERIM ILANG BESES KA BA INIRE NG NANAY MO?!" Comment ni Irene. Inabot siya mula sa loob ng bangka tapos pinukpok ng payong na nailabas nito dahil sa sigaw niya kanina. 


	69. [M] THREE AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69\. (NICE)
> 
> Featuring ang lakad ni Jisoo at Joy, what should be in a chapter numbered 69 for Seulrene, Lisa with some input, and some meat..kasi di pwedeng rated lang. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! :D

**HOMESTAY - 7PM**

"Una na ako, Chip. See you later kung di ka pa tulog." 

"Ha? Uhh..Sige..Ingat?"

"Yup."

Umalis na si Jisoo. Sumabay ng labas si Rosé at nagpunta sa kusina kung nasaan ang barkada. 

"Oi, Chip! Lika na. Dito nalang tayo mag-inom lahat."Aya ni Yeri. "Tulog na din si Saeron. Saktong pahinga na daw siya kaya ako nadin tagasalo."

"Why not." Kibit-balikat na sabi ni Rosé. Pumwesto na sa lamesa.

Dumating si Seulgi. 

"Boss! Si Madam?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Naptime. Saks na. Kesa mabembang tayo lahat. Inuman ba?" Sagot ni Seulgi. Nakaturo sa nakahaing canned beers at isang bote ng tequila sa lamesa. 

"Yeh boss. Better here than at a club. Baka magwala nanaman tong si Chip." Sabi ni Jennie.

"I only go that hard once a month kaya!"

Dumating si Wendy. Umupo sa tabi ni Rosé. "Umalis nadin si Joy." Balita niya sa tropa.

"Bale ilan tayo?" Tanong ng tanggero as usual na si Lisa.

"Ikaw, ako, sila boss Seulgi tsaka boss Wendy, si Chip, si Yeri..anim, puta."

"Oks, puta. Game? Ako una. Pakaliwa."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**ROOFTOP BAR - 715PM**

"Now what?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Joy.

"Pupwesto tayo." Sinipat ni Joy yung suot ng kasama niya. "Saktong pogi na. Wingman tayo ng isa't-isa ha?"

"Di ako tumitingin sa lalaki, Joy..Tsaka shet..di ako sanay." Awkward na sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ayos na yan! Ako bahala! Pota. Di raw sanay. Paano mo nakuha si Chip sa club?"

"Siya lumapit."

"Ay iba."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Pumwesto sila sa mismong bar. Tig-isang stool at bote ng beer. 

"Jisoo! Three o clock!" 

"Ha? Alas tres? Diba super late naman yun kung ganun uwi natin?"

"Tanga! Tingin ka sa kaliwa mo. Bandang dance floor, three sa relo. Wag kang obvious!"

Lumingon si Jisoo. Sobrang obvious. Nag-facepalm si Joy. "Potek naman yan. Sabing di obvious eh!"

May ateng sumasayaw. Black hair, tight sleeveless dress. Gandang dilag.

"Saks na, Soo? Gora." Tinapik siya ni Joy sa ulo gamit yung bote ng beer. 

"Agad-agad? Di pa nga ako nakaka-kalahati ng bote ko parang tanga!"

"Dali na!" 

Tinulak siya ni Joy pahulog sa stool niya. Napilitan tuloy siyang lumapit. 

Awkward na tayo sa tabi ni ate. Konting sway sway bago nagsalita.

"Uhhh..Hi?"

Humarap si ate sa kanya. "Hi!"

"Uhmmm..Okay..Di ko na alam."

Tumawa si ate, "This is the part where you introduce yourself!" Sigaw niya. Mej malakas kasi yung sounds. 

"Ahh..Yeh..Uhhh..Jisoo." Nilipat ni Jisoo yung beer niya papunta sa kaliwang kamay tapos nag-offer ng handshake gamit yung nalibreng kanan.

"Nice! Magkatunog lang! Can I call you Soo? I'm Soo!" Sabi ni ate.

"Ha?"

"I'm Soo! SooJoo!"

"Shet. Okay. Uhh..Oks. Jisoo..SooJoo..Funny..haha."

"Cute mo. You came in with someone?"

"Yeh..Tropa ko. Ayun oh!" Tinuro ni Jisoo yung kumakaway na si Joy.

"Cool! I'm alone! Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Shet. No problem. Uhhh..G lang."

Tumango si Soo Joo tapos naglakad na palapit kay Joy. 

Umiling-iling lang saglit si Jisoo. Inubos yung beer. Shake ng shoulders ng two seconds. Hingang malalim.

_Pota. Sige na. Game na, Jisoo. You can do this. Let's roll._

\---------------------------------------------------------

**HOMESTAY - 9PM**

"Oi, Chip! Bakit ba parang di ka mapakali diyan?" Tanong ni Lisa sa kaibigan niya na tingin ng tingin sa cellphone na nakapatong sa lamesa. 

"Every two minutes mag check ng phone eh. May inaantay ka bang text?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Ha? Wala. Wala..uhhh..Wala."

"Wala..si Jisoo. Kaya ba di ka makali kasi wala yung other half mo?" Asar ni Lisa.

"Hoy! Di ah. Uhhhh..Wala. Game na. Shot ko ba? Akin na yan!" Hinablot yung hawak na shot glass ni Lisa.

"Shot ni boss Wan pero sige nalang." Sagot ng naagawan. 

Ininom ni Rosé yung alak. Binalik yung baso tapos pinulot ulit yung cellphone. 

"Rosie. Chill." Bulong ng katabi niyang si Wendy. 

"I have a weird feeling..I don't know why..I just do."

"Everything's fine. Don't worry." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I know by the way..Wendy told me..di pa alam ni Irene though..uhh..di pa ako kinakausap."

"It's cool boss..no problem..Wannie..I have a weird feeling."

"Relax. Bakit ka ba problemado?"

"Ngayon lang lumabas ulit yung si Chu ng di ako kasama."

"So? Kasama naman si Joy. They'll be fine." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

May nagdabog. 

"Syet! Gising na si Madam! Itago ang ebidensya!" Panicked na sigaw ni Yeri. 

Di na sila umabot. Nakarating na si Irene sa kusina.

"Ano ginagawa niyo?"

"Uhhhhhhh..Nagkukwentuhan?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"May hawak kang beer, Jen."

"Shit."

"Puta. Huli tuloy. Si Puta kasi eh." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Ampanget ng tawagan, parang gago." Sabi ni Irene. Umupo sa tabi ni Seulgi tapos hinalikan sa pisngi. 

"Whoa..Bati na tayo?"

"Deh. Trip ko lang gawin..Puta malamang bati na tayo! Namiss kita kausap. Hayup. Ang rupok."

"Love you, Bunbun."

"Sure. Love you too, Snuggle...pasingit ng shot, Lisa. Game na din ako."

"Ayun naman pala!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**ROOFTOP BAR - 1130PM**

"CR lang ako, Soo. Five minutes."

Natatawa pading paalam ni Soo Joo. Umalis na papuntang banyo. 

Naiwan si Jisoo sa kaibigan niyang si Joy na ngiting aso. 

"Ayun oh! Score! Galing mo naman pala mag conversationalism eh..Tatawagan mo ba pagbalik ng Manila? Binigay na yung number sayo. Bagay pati kayo."

"Should I?"

"Shet. I-gora mo bakla! Move on move on din kay Chip! Malay mo naman yan na yung the one mo!" 

Tinitigan ni Jisoo yung calling card na binigay sa kanya ni Soo Joo sa gitna ng usapan nila tungkol sa huling libro na binasa pareho. Nagkibit-balikat siya. Binulsa tapos binago yung subject.

"Naghahanap ka pa din ba? Sensya na..na-sidetrack ako..Teka." Sabi niya kay Joy.

"Saks na..Alaws naman natitipuhan..Puro meh yung mga tao tonight..Labas nalang siguro tayo ulit pagbalik natin sa Manila, baka saka-"

"Joy? Holy shit! Joy!" Sigaw ng isang lalaki na nagmamadaling lumapit sa kanilang dalawa. 

"Ohmygod! I was going to contact you! Kakabalik ko lang from the States kahapon. Shit. How are you?"

"Eh?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

Tinignan ni Joy yung lalaki. Suminghap. 

"Potaena. Shet. Sungjae?"

"In the flesh. Ohmygod. I missed you..Didn't think I'd run into you here. Shit. Amazing..uhh..Kamusta na anak ko?"

"May anak kayo?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

Humarap si Joy sa kanya. One word. "Haetnim."

"Ahhhhhh."

Nakabalik na si Soo Joo. "Hey, what did I miss?"

"TOTGA ni Joy." Sabi ni Jisoo sa kanya. 

"Ooooh. Neat!"

"I know."

"Hey..uhh..I don't think we've met? I'm Sungjae." Pakilala nito kay Jisoo. 

"Sup. I'm Jisoo. Tropa ni Ligaya."

Ngumiti si Sungjae. "Ligaya. I've missed hearing that..Do you mind sitting with us? I have some friends with me..We can all catch up din." Aya nito. 

"Ayos lang..Ikaw ba, Soo?"

"Ha?" Sagot ng dalawa. 

"Shet. Confusion. Jisoo..pero pweds na din Soo Joo..Sama kayo?"

Nagtinginan yung dalawang kausap. Tumango si Jisoo.

"Dito nalang kami, Ligaya. Text mo ako pag uwian na?"

"Awow magsosolo..Sige G. Text kita. Goodluck!" Sabi ni Joy. Sumama na siya kay Sungjae. 

"Soooo..Ano nga ulit pinaguusapan natin kanina?" Sabi ni Soo Joo.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**HOMESTAY - MIDNIGHT**

"Ubos na tequila. Tamang hugas nalang ng beer..Chip! Anuena? Kung sino man yang inaabangan mo di ka na itetext nun. Baka tulog na! Hatinggabi na oi!" Sabi ni Lisa. 

Binaba ulit ni Rosé yung phone niya. Nakasimangot.

"Tap out na, Wan?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa bestfriend niya na tumayo. 

"Yeh, guys. Inaantok na ako..Yoko din masyado mag-inom..Baka maulit yung last na ganap."

"Sayang naman..Sige na boss. Goodnight!" Paalam ni Jennie. 

Tinapik ni Wendy sa ulo si Rosé at bilinan. "Relax please?"

"I have a weird weird weird weird feeling, Wannie!"

"Ayos lang yan."

Umalis na. 

"Ano yun, Chip?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Wala. Wannie's just telling me to relax..Sakto na..Di ko na aantayin yung text." 

"Sure ka ha."

"Sino ba kasi yun?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Wala nga! Kulet potspa!" Nag-walk out si Rosé papunta sa kwarto na pinagsasaluhan nila ni Jisoo. Padabog na binuksan yung pinto, padabog ding sinara makaraang makapasok sa loob.

"Luh. Fine. Tap out nadin ako guys. Walang kasama sa kwarto si Saeron. Baka ma-lowbat yung nightlight. Goodnight!" Umalis nadin si Yeri. 

Naiwan sila Irene, Seulgi, Lisa, at Jennie.

"Tuloy lang beer?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Hugas na." Sabi ni Irene. "Sige lang."

Tumango lang si Seulgi. 

"Ikaw, Puta?"

"G lang, Puta."

"Ang sagwa talaga. Sigurado na kayo diyan?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Bakit hindi? Cute kaya." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Puta. Puta yung tawagan niyo..paano kung nasa public kayo? Like..'Puta, mahal kita. Pakiabot yung ketchup, Puta!' Ganun?"

"As if naman ganyan kami mag-usap. Saks na." Comment ni Lisa. 

"Kayo na ba?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Di pa. Lapit na daw sabi ni Jennie..Ewan..Thanks for the reminder though..Teka boss ha!" Humarap si Lisa kay Jennie. Tinanong. 

"Tayo na ba?"

"Putangina ang kulet."

"Tagal eh. Gaano kalapit ba ibig mong sabihin?"

"Malapit na..Kaso magtatagal lalo kakatanong mo."

"Pinagtitripan mo nalang yata ako eh."

Pinapanuod lang sila nila Irene at Seulgi.

"Di kaya! Tangina nito! Are you doubting me?!"

"Wag ka mag-English! Tagalog usapan eh. Parang tanga. Edi ikaw na englisher!"

"Pukingna. Nababadtrip ako."

"Kala mo ikaw lang?! Papag-antayin mo talaga ako? Ayos lang naman..Pero wala ka bang pampalubag-loob kahit papano? At least si boss Seulgi may pa-momol kay Madam habang pinagaantay!"

"Luh oi! Wag niyo ako dinadamay!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. Tinapik siya sa kamay ni Irene. "Yaan mo sila. Di ka din papansinin niyan."

"Momol lang ata habol ampota!"

"Hoy hindi ah! Grabe ka sakin! Nagtatanong lang kung kelan yung lapit na, makaganyan ka!"

"Buti pala di ako nagalit sa kaka-soon mo noh?" Bulong ni Irene kay Seulgi. 

"Lisa's right though..Magagalit ka pa ba eh may pa-momol nga naman ako."

"Tru. Sarap. Wanna bang?" Sabi ni Irene. "G na..Bago pa ako datnan. Saktong pamamaalam dahil isang linggong wala."

"Hmm..Tara. Di na nila mapapansin yan."

Umalis silang dalawa. Diretso sa kwarto. 

Nag-aaway padin ang JenLisa. 

"Bakit ba ang atat mo?!"

"Di naman ako atat! Makulet ka! Nagtatanong nga lang!"

"Maya't-maya, Maya't-maya?! Sirang plaka lang?! Buset!"

"Parang gago. Saks na. Sige fine. Di na ako magtatanong ulit. Wala na. Bahala ka na. Sabihan mo lang ako pag trip mo na."

Tinungga ni Lisa yung beer. Sinampal ni Jennie papunta sa mukha niya. Naghilamos tuloy siya ng Red Horse.

"AY PUTANGINA!" Sigaw niya. "Sayang yung alak gagueh?"

"Putangina mo! Pikon ka na niyan?!"

"Naghahanap ata talaga ng away! Teka." Kinuha ni Lisa yung tirang bote ng alak ni Seulgi. Binuhos kay Jennie. 

"PUKI NG INA MO!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**ROOFTOP BAR - 130AM**

"You..need..to call me..FUCK! Call me pagbalik mo ng Manila..I fly tomorrow." Sabi ni Soo Joo. Hinawi yung kamay ni Jisoo na sakto nang umaakyat paloob ng skirt niya. 

May maayos na spot palang wala masyadong tao sa may gilid ng bar, malapit sa tinambayan ni Jisoo nung isang gabi na nandoon siya. 

Kasalukuyan silang naghahalikan.

"I'll call..I will..Shit..I will."

"Nice." Hinalikan siya ni Soo Joo sa pisngi. "I'm going before this goes any further without at least a date..Tumawag ka ha! Bye." 

Iniwan na siya. Saktong dumating naman yung text ni Joy sa gitna ng pagninilay-nilay niya sa mga ganap. Nakangiti niyang binasa.

_"SHET TEH. IUWI MO NA AKO BAGO KO PA PAKASALAN TONG LALAKING TO!"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ano? Kamusta naman?" Tanong ni Joy kay Jisoo.

Naka-upo na sila ulit pareho sa bar. Tamang habol ng maayos na buzz gaya ng naunang napag-usapan. 

Magulo pareho yung itsurahan nila.

"Shet. Tatawagan ko. Iba. Shet..Kaw ba?"

"Binigay sakin ni Sungjae yung address ng bahay ng nanay niya. As if naman di ko alam..Dun daw kasi muna siya magse-stay. Pati number niya ngayon binigay na din. Pota. Comeback na ata. Complete family na si Haetnim kung sakali. Nagbalik ang ama niya."

"Kengena. May pinatunguhan naman pala lakad natin."

"I know right? Nice. May bertud ng swerte ang bar na to satin pareho. Five stars. May data ka ba? Pa-review tayo sa trip advisor."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**HOMESTAY - 3AM**

"Unghhhhhhfuuuuuuuckseulgi!"

"Shitfuck..Lift..your legs."

Tinaas ni Irene. Pinatong pareho ni Seulgi sa braso niya. Better angle as usual.

"Tanginaoooooooooh! Fuck! Yessss! Harder please ohgod!"

Tuloy-tuloy lang sa pagbayo si Seulgi. Kanina pa nagdilim yung paningin niya sa sarap.

Di na nila alam pareho kung nakakailan na. Basta g lang g hanggang kaya pa.

"Lou...der, Bunbun. I want..to hear you."

"FUCKME! YESSSSSSTHATSRIGHTBABYI WANT THAT INSIDE ME ALL THE TIME UNGGGGHHHFUUUUUCK!"

May kumalampag ng pader. Si Wendy. "Puta kayong dalawa! Twenty percent volume lang please! May mga nagsisitulog na!"

Narinig nilang sumigaw si Saeron. "UTANG NA LOOB NAMAN ATE! THE TRAUMA!"

Tumawa sila Seulgi at Irene. 

"SORRY NOT SORRY GUYS! PERO SIGE. TWENTY PERCENT VOLUME." Sabi ni Seulgi. Tumingin sa nasa ilalim niyang si Irene tapos ngumiti. 

"Kaya?" Nag thrust.

"Shiiiiiit! Kaya." Tinapik ni Irene yung braso ni Seulgi na kinakapitan niya. "Slowly?"

"Okay." Sumunod si Seulgi. 

"Yesssssssokay..I can..deal." Hinila niya yung ulo ni Seulgi pababa para maabot niya ng halik. Kinalas yung legs niya mula sa pagkakapatong sa balikat ni Seulgi tapos niyakap sa bewang nito para mas malalim yung pasok. "Fuckyesss..slowly..make love to me. You wanted to do that right?"

"Sure?"

"Yep. I love you, Snuggle. G lang."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Teka..Teka." Umalis si Lisa sa pagkakapatong kay Jennie. Gumulong palabas ng bed. 

"Hoy. Bumalik ka dito!"

"Teka! Pota. Amoy beer tayo pareho! Yaks!"

Inamoy ni Jennie yung damit niya. Sumimangot. "Luh oo nga..eew."

Hinubad niya yung saplot. Nabilaukan sa sariling laway yung nakatayo sa gilid ng kama na si Lisa. Nagtakip ng mata.

"Pota?!"

"Nahiya ka pa. Kala mo di siya G na G sa momol kanina eh."

"Teh homaygahad?" Sabi ni Lisa. Binuksan ng slight yung mata niya tapos sumilip sa daliring nakatakip. Mabilis na pumikit ulit. "Nay. Shet. You're nekkid!"

"That's the point! Lika na dali!"

"Lul? Pota. You is nekkid! Yawquoh nga! Di pa tayo?!"

"Pukingnang tanong yan. Sige na. Buset. Game na. Tayo na."

"Luh?"

"OO NGA! TAYO NA! DALI NA! ISA!"

"Weh?"

"DALAWA! Pag umabot ako ng tatlo tas may damit ka pa putangina talaga Lalisa, makikita mo!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Wannie?"

Nagtanggal ng headset yung tinawag ng makita si Rosé na nakasilip sa pintuan ng kwarto nila ni Joy.

"Oh? What's up, Rosie?" Tanong niya. Bumangon tapos sumandal sa headboard. 

"Got bored on my own sa room..and uhhh..I think ate Jennie and Lisa are doing the do." Sabi ni Rosé bago kumunot yung noo sa slight na ingay galing sa katabing kwarto. 

"Yaan mo lang. Uhhh..Seulrene on this side..sorry."

Kibit-balikat na umupo na si Rosé sa bed ni Wendy. 

"I have a weird weird weird weird feeling." Sabi niya habang pinaglalaruan yung isang loose thread sa bedsheet.

"Sabi mo nga. Talk to me then..Ano ba yang weird feeling na yan?"

"Ewan. Di ko din gets eh..Basta parang..Mabigat sa dibdib ganun? Like..Di ko alam..Basta iba."

"You mentioned something to do with Jisoo going out on her own with just Joy?"

"Yeah..I don't know if it's just because of that though..Di lang siguro ako sanay na di kasama maybe?"

"Probs..Not sure either. Ikaw lang makaka-figure out niyan."

"Sabi kasi ni Chu lalabas daw sila para maghanap."

Natawa si Wendy. "Yun oh! Alam ko na kung ano yan. Natatakot ka."

"Am I?"

"I think so..Kasi baka makahanap nga and you'd lose the chance to make things right."

"Shit."

"I've got nothing for you there..what if you're worried over nothing?"

"Arrrrrrrgh!" Humiga nalang si Rosé. Crosswise sa legs ni Wendy na pinagtatawanan siya. 

"I'd say sorry for dating you..but.."

"No, Wannie. It's okay. We had a good run. I don't regret that..Di naman nasayang oras natin pareho."

"Cut into your Chu time though."

"Mej..Pero if we hadn't dated..I wouldn't realize things..Pweds nadin."

"Hmmm. I guess so..I'm happy I've helped then."

"Thank you, Wannie..uhh..what if I'm too late? With Jisoo..What if I'm too late?"

"Can't be too late kung siya talaga para sayo..Tsaka wala pa naman. Malay mo di makahanap tonight?"

"Still..It's not like I'll jump straight into getting back together with her..Shempre I still have to make things right in my own head bago yun..Like..three month rule?"

"Ikaw bahala..Pero kung ganyan ka na agad after a day and the thought of having her date someone else..Kaya mo ba tatlong buwan?"

"I don't know. I'm about to start crying soon." Nag-check ng phone. "It's 3AM. Shit. Where the fuck are they?!"

"Relax. Baka pauwi na." 

"Ugh. Fine. I'll wait for Chu in our room. Saks ka na dito?" Tumayo na si Rosé.

"Yep. Goodnight, Rosie. Don't worry too much."

"I can't help it. Night, Wannie!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I..love..you..shit..I'm sorry for being a bitch all day."

Tumigil si Seulgi sa paghalik sa leeg ni Irene. Inakyat yung labi sa tenga niya tapos bumulong.

"I love you too..Ayos lang..You can't help it. Di rin kita tinulungan..kind of justified."

"I really did miss talking to you though..uhh..ma-pride lang ng slight."

"All good, love..All good."

"This feels nice."

"I know..Nice change from all the 'fucking'."

Naghalikan nalang sila ulit. 

"Slightly..Faster? Aabutin tayo ng bukang-liwayway dito." Biro ni Irene.

Sabay silang tumawa as usual.

"Sige. G. I love you."

"Love you too, Seulgi. Go."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tahimik lang silang nakahiga. Hingal.

"Shet!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Wow." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Fota."

Tinapik ni Jennie sa balikat si Lisa. 

"Kuha mo ako tubig."

"Makautos. Kuha ka ng sarili mong tubig!"

"Dali na! Two minutes lang eh!"

"Nubayan." Bumangon si Lisa. Inabot yung t-shirt niya tapos sinuot. "Ugh. Amoy beer talaga litsi. Mapapalaba pa yata."

"Bukas na natin problemahin yan. Kumuha ka na ng tubig nang maka-ulit!"

"Ay. Ang landeh. Sarap?"

"Saks na..Oo masarap. Hayop yata. Sige ipagyabang mo!"

"Kaka-proud sa sarili. Oyeah!" Sariling tapik sa balikat si Lisa. 

Ngumiti si Jennie. Bumangon tapos hinalikan yung part na tinapik ni Lisa.

"May silbi ka din naman pala sa buhay ko." 

"Di ka na pwede asarin ni Madam." 

"Onga noh? Nice."

Tumayo na si Lisa. Tinignan lang ng nakangiti yung nakatingala sa kanya na kasama. Yumuko siya para i-level yung mukha nila tapos hinalikan si Jennie. Buo. Walang doubt sa kung ano yung talagang sunod na intensyon.

"Saglit lang tubig ha. Wait ka lang diyan. Two minutes..Mahal kita..Puta."

"Mahal din kita, Puta. Bilis!"

Sinampal siya ni Jennie. Mahina lang. 

Abot tenga yung ngiti ni Lisa paglabas ng kwarto. Nadatnan si Jisoo sa hallway na pilit ishinushoot yung susi niya sa doorknob ng kwarto nila Yeri at yung anino ni Joy na pumasok sa kwarto nila ni Wendy.

"Hoy! Maling pinto yan, tol!" Hinawakan niya sa likod ng damit si Jisoo. Hinila ng slight tapos hinarap sa pinto ng tamang kwarto. "Yan. Diyan ka. Goodnight tsong!"

Nag-okay sign lang si Jisoo. Di na siya nakita ni Lisa. Nakapunta na ng kusina. Ipapasok palang niya yung susi sa doorknob pero bumukas na. 

"Heeeeeeeey, Chiiiiiiiip!" Bati niya.

Matagal siyang tinignan ni Rosé. 

Sa sobrang tagal eh naabutan ni Lisa na hinatak lang papasok ni Rosé ng kwarto si Jisoo.

Natatawa padin siya ng makarating kay Jennie at maiabot ang tubig dito.

"Natawa ka?"

"Wasak si Jisoo. Pustahan tayo badtrip yung si Chip bukas?"

"Issue. Bakit yun mababadtrip eh may boss Wan siya?"

"Feeling ko lang. Di masaya yung pa-welcome niya kay Soo eh."

Nagkibit-balikat si Jennie. Binaba yung baso ng tubig sa bedside table tapos hinigit si Lisa papunta sa isang mapusok na halikan. Hiniga sila pareho.

"Wag na natin isipin yun..Iba nalang i-feel natin."

Umayos ng patong si Lisa. "Saks. Game."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sup, boss!" Bati ni Joy sa roommate niya.

Nagtanggal ulit ng headset. Ngumiti. "Kamusta lakad?"

"G na. Nameet ko ulit si Sungjae."

"Sino?"

"Yung tatay ni Haetnim, boss!"

"Ahhhh. Anyare?"

"Catch up. Nakilala yung tropa niya. Momol. Get the address, get the number. Meet up sa Manila. Happy family for Haetnim."

"Ayos naman pala! Congrats!"

"Yeh!" Nag fist bump sila ni Wendy. "Shet boss!"

"Oh?"

"Congrats mo din si Jisoo!"

"Baket?"

"May na-meet na ate girl na legit naka-vibes niya ng malupet! Binigay yung number sa kanya. Tatawagan daw niya pagkabalik natin ng Manila. Tindi nung connection, boss as in!"

"FUCK."

"Luh. Bakit parang disappointed ka?"

"Deh. Shit. Nagulat lang. Hahaha." Awkward na pagsinungaling ni Wendy.

"Orayt. Pero solb na isa mong problema, at least di ka na magwo-worry na poporma siya kay Chip."

"Fuuuuck..Yeah..Sure."

"Oks oks. Good talk. Bahala ka diyan. Matutulog na ako. Goodnight."

"Uhh..no skincare?"

"Tinatamad ako. Bye." Nag-collapse si Joy sa kama. Sakto sa unan yung mukha. Hilik agad. Lasing naman pala.

Naiwan si Wendy na nag-iisip kung paano nanaman makakatulong sa kailangang tulungan.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You're wasted." Sabi ni Rosé sa nakaupo sa bed na si Jisoo. 

Nakangiti lang sa kanya. "Yep."

"Drunk as fuck."

"Yep."

"Matulog ka na." Nakakahinga na si Rosé ng maluwag. Nakauwi na. Di na niya iisipin kaya tumalikod na siya at bumalik sa sariling kama. Humiga na siya pero tinignan lang yung nakaupo padin na si Jisoo.

"I should." Sabi ni Jisoo. Tumatango-tango. "I sleep..tapos..I sleep again..tapos nasa Manila na tayo. I can call."

Napabangon ulit si Rosé. Biglang kaba.

"Call?"

"Yeh..Call..Soo..Gotta call..Kasi..She's brilliant. I will call." Tumayo si Jisoo tapos sumuray papunta sa pinto. "But first..I will get water..I need water."

Tumayo nadin si Rosé, mabilis na hinatak si Jisoo pabalik sa kama nito tapos inupo ulit. Inalog niya ng slight para di makatulog.

"Call Soo? Like..yourself?"

"Noooo, Chiiiiiip..Soo..Like..I will call Soo Joo..That's her name. Soo Joo. I need to call her when we get back to Manila..Kasi..I love talking to her..She's sooo nice, Chip! I think..I like her a lot..I will call..for a date. Yes. I will call for a date..Can you get me water? Tinatamad na ako tumayo. Please, Chip."

Nakangiti padin na litanya ni Jisoo.

Dumadagundong yung dibdib ni Rosé nung lumabas siya ng pinto at magpunta ng kusina. Dalawang baso ng tubig sa kanya bago kumuha ng kay Jisoo tapos bumalik sa kwarto. 

"Chu?"

Tulog na. 

Ininom nalang ulit ni Rosé yung laman ng basong hawak niya.


	70. AYOS LANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 70\. 
> 
> Balik na sa Manila ang tropang Itim na Bulbol. Tuloy lang ang takbo ng kwento.
> 
> Enjoy ebriwan! I'll try and update ulit mamaya. :D

**MONDAY**

"Hoy, Puta! Hawakan mo kaya tong kape mo, wala ka bang kamay?!"

"Tangina mo, Lalisa, saglit nga diba! Ibaba mo kaya sa desk! Tanga amp."

"Walang nabago. Bukod sa label. Seryoso ba kayong dalawa?" Tanong ni Jisoo mula sa pwesto niya sa nagbabangayan nanamang bagong dating na JenLisa.

"Oo mehn. Saya kaya namin." Sagot ni Lisa makaraang hablutin sa kanya ni Jennie yung pinagaawayang kape tapos halikan siya sa pisngi.

"Weird niyo."

Dumating si Yeri. Puyat na puyat ang itsurahan. Out of character na ibinaba lang ang backpack sa desk niya tapos umupo. Tumitig sa kawalan.

"Hoy Yerms! Anyare sayo?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Sabay-sabay na nag announce ng pa quiz week yung mga prof ni Jowatsong. Magdamag ata kami nag-review." Humihikab na sagot ni Yeri. "Video call. Nakatulugan nalang din bandang alas-kwatro."

"Ay iba. Supportive jowa." 

"Hmm." Natulog si Yeri sa desk niya.

Bumukas ulit ang pinto ng office. May asong tumakbo papasok. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gulat na sigaw ni Lisa. 

"Haetnim! Oi! Dito ka." Tawag ni Joy na kasunod.

"Anong ganap?" Tanong ni Jisoo. "Bring your kid to work day? Sana sinabi mo, para naisama ko na din si Dalgom."

"Deh. Susunduin daw kasi siya ni Sungjae. Bonding time ng mag-ama."

"Luh. K fine."

Umupo na si Joy sa desk niya at binuksan ang PC. Tumambay sa ilalim ng lamesa si Haetnim. 

"Si Chip?" Tanong niya sa mga kasama ng tinutukoy sa bahay.

"Naunang umalis samin lahat eh. Gym daw yata muna bago pumasok." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Ahhhhh."

Isa nanamang pagbukas ng pinto. Tumingin sila lahat. Seulrene.

Buhat nanaman ni boss yung accountant.

"Onward, good steed!"

"Para kang ewan."

"Dali na maki-ride ka nalang!" Sinipa ni Irene yung hita ni Seulgi. 

"Ihuhulog kita. Umayos ka."

"G na! Dun sa desk ko. Dali."

Sumunod si Seulgi. Inupo siya sa desk niya tapos humarap. Nag-ngitian. 

"Eew. Early morning landi! Umayos nga!" Saway ni Joy.

"Hoy, puta. Di tayo pweds magpatalo. Maghalikan din tayo!" Sabi ni Jennie. Hinatak si Lisa. 

"Pakahaharot ng mga tao sa opisinang to!" Reklamo ni Jisoo.

Tulog padin si Yeri.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Late na si Chip." Sabi ni Irene pagkalapit niya sa barkada.

"ARF!"

"AY MAMA POTAENA!" Sigaw niya. "Kaninong aso yan?!" Tumakbo pabalik sa desk niya tapos umupo sa ibabaw. Hinabol siya ni Haetnim.

Lumabas naman si Seulgi sa office niya nang makita ang ginawa ni Irene. "Problema mo?"

"ARF!"

"Luh. Kaninong aso yan?!"

"Sakin, boss! Pasensya na." Sabi ng kakabalik lang mula sa CR na si Joy. Pinulot si Haetnim tapos pinaliguan ng halik. "Hanggang bandang lunch lang naman siya dito..Susunduin ng ama para sa bonding time nila." Paliwanag niya.

"ARF!"

"AHHHH!" Yumakap si Irene kay Seulgi na tinatawanan siya. 

"Sige lang, Joy. Lang problema. Gusto mo araw-arawin mo pa pagsama diyan kay Haetnim eh. Para tumahimik tong isang to." Inalog si Irene na nakasiksik lang sa yakap niya. 

"Subukan mo lang, Ligaya." Banta ni Irene.

Nang-belat si Joy. Ginantihan ni Irene. 

"Wankosayo. Magtatrabaho na ako. Bahala ka diyan." Umalis na si Joy na bitbit padin si Haetnim.

Pinalo ni Irene sa dibdib si Seulgi. "Gago ka."

"Takot ka sa aso? Liit liit nun. Wimp."

"Lul. Di ako takot sa aso..Ayaw ko lang na malapit sila sakin."

"Paano pag trip ng 2.5 kids natin na magkaroon ng pet dog? Hihindi ka?"

"Shempre papayag ako..Pero di ako lalapit dun."

"Weird mo. Mahal kita. Work."

"Pweds ba dun ako magtrabaho sa loob ng office mo? Baka lapitan ako ni Haetnim."

"Ang pabebe nun. Isa pa nga."

"Aegyo naman pala gusto. Teka. Bubwelo ako."

"Joke lang. Wag na. Masuka pa ako. Di ka pwede dun sa loob, wala tayo pareho matatapos. Diyan ka na lang, di ka aanuhin nung anak ni Joy."

Bumitaw sa yakap si Seulgi. Sumimangot si Irene. 

"Magtrabaho ka na. Lunch out nalang tayo. Love you." Kinawayan lang siya ni Seulgi tapos bumalik na sa office nito.

Dahan-dahan na bumaba mula sa desk niya si Irene. Pinanuod kung lalapit ulit si Haetnim. Di na. Nakakandong na kasi kay Joy.

"Late na si Chip." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Salamat, Yerms! I was just about to say that!" Sigaw ni Irene. Safe distance.

"Onganoh? May tinext ba?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Wala. Kahit ako." Sagot ni Jennie. 

"Weird. Di naman nale-late yun." Comment ni Joy. 

Parang tinawag. Bumukas yung pinto. Pumasok si Rosé. Jogging pants, hoodie combo.

"Yown! Bat late ka?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Nawili sa gym." Tahimik na sagot ni Rosé.

"Ahhh. Oks."

"Hmmm." Sabi ni Irene sa nakita. Mabilis siyang tumayo tapos pumasok sa office ni Seulgi. 

Pinanuod lang siya ng boss niya na magsara ng pinto at blinds.

"Ano?" Tanong ni Seulgi nang makaupo si Irene sa kandungan niya. Inayos yung kamay tapos niyakap sa kanya.

"Sure ka ba na ayos lang yung bestfriend mo tsaka si Chip nung mag-break?"

"Yun sabi ni Seungwan sakin eh. Bakit?"

"Wala lang..I sense something weird with Rosie."

"You'd be an amazing mom with instincts like that."

"I love you."

"I love you too..What do you think?"

"May iba kay Chip. Problemado. You want to call her into your office mamaya? I feel like we have to talk to her."

"Hmm. Sige..After lunch?"

"Cool." Hinalikan ni Irene si Seulgi.

Saktong isang oras nang makalabas siya mula sa office ni Seulgi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You should get an office chair. For guests." Sabi ni Wendy na pumasok sa office ni Seulgi pagkalabas ni Irene.

"That's what the sofa is for."

"You act like I don't know you and Irene just had sex on there."

"We made out. Meron siya. Di pwede..although yes..we do have sex on that thing..occasionally."

"Malibog ka."

"Nabubuyo lang. Can't say no to the wife. Umupo ka na, arte."

"Putangina mo." Umupo si Wendy sa gilid ng desk ni Seulgi. Natawanan tuloy siya.

"Ewan ko sayo. We fly on Friday. We have to coordinate what we can leave to them."

"Wala namang backlogs. Surprisingly. Galing mag multitask ng tropang Itim na Bulbol."

Natawa si Wendy. "I know. Daming natatapos on top of the usual shit. Nice."

"We have the best employees. Akalain mo yun?"

"Taena..Probs the best joint decision we ever made was hire them."

"True."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime.

"Hello?" Tawag ng isang boses ng lalaki mula sa front door. "Joy?"

Lumabas si Wendy mula sa office niya para i-greet ang bisita. 

"Hey." Inabot ang isang kamay para makipag hand-shake na binalik naman ng lalaki.

"I'm Sungjae. Is Joy around?"

"Wendy. I'm her boss. She should be on lunch..uhh. Have a seat anywhere. I'll call her."

"Sure. Thanks!"

"You need anything? Kape? Tubig?"

"Uhh..Water would be nice. Please."

"Sure thing. Saglit ha, I'll come back with your water and Joy..and your kid."

Nag okay sign si Sungjae with matching ngiti. 

Umalis na si Wendy. Nadatnan ang tropa sa pantry na usual pwesto. Bukod kay Jisoo na umalis dahil may lunch date kay Soo Joo. 

Naglalaro si Haetnim sa paligid. Nakakita ng stress ball si Yeri sa desk niya kaya napagtripang ipalaro ng fetch. 

"Joy? There's a guy named Sungjae waiting for you." Sabi niya habang kumukuha ng tubig para sa bisita.

"Shet. Psst! Haetnim! Lika dito, andiyan na tatay mo!"

Tinitigan lang siya ni Haetnim. Nag-shake tapos lumapit kay Wendy. Inupuan siya sa paa.

"Uhhhh..Di ako tatay mo. Sa labas." Sabi ni Wendy kay Haetnim. 

Tumawa si Yeri. 

"Awow oh! Payag ka nun, Chip? May anak sa labas si boss Wan!"

"Wala na kami."

Nabilaukan sa iniinom na Pepsi si Lisa. Nadura ni Jennie yung kagat na chicken. Suminghap si Joy. Kumurap-kurap si Yeri sa unexpected sagot sa pang-aasar niya.

"Luh gago?"

Tumingin lahat kay Wendy na nagtaas ng dalawang kamay. "It was a mutual break-up. Right, Rosie?"

"Yes it was. Okay kami guys. Promise."

"Hmmm. Sige. Pag-usapan natin yan pagkabalik ko." Sabi ni Joy. Tumayo na tapos binitbit si Haetnim mula sa pagkakaupo nito sa paa ng boss niya. 

Magkasunod silang naglakad papunta sa kinauupuan ni Sungjae. 

"Ui!" Bati ni Joy. Inabot ni Wendy yung tubig sa lalaki na nginitian siya bago ininom tapos binalik yung baso sa kanya.

"Hey, Joy. Is the baby ready?" 

"Yep. Hawakan mo muna. Kunin ko lang yung shit niya. Saglit." Inabot ni Joy si Haetnim kay Sungjae.

"GRRRRRRRRRR." 

"Luh. Uhhhh..Is there a problem?" Tanong ni Sungjae.

"Not sure..Weird. Di naman ganyan yan..Teka." Kay Wendy niya binigay yung aso. 

"May hawak akong mug??"

"Wag ka na maarte boss! Try mo lang!" Pinatong niya sa arms ni Wendy si Haetnim na di naman gumawa ng kahit anong tunog. Sumiksik pa.

"Labo. Baka naman di ka lang kilala, Jae. Should be alright pag nakapag-bond na kayong mag-tatay." Umalis si Joy papunta sa desk niya para kunin yung mga gamit ni Haetnim. 

Naiwan sila Wendy at Sungjae na awkward yung tinginan. 

Nag-ehem si Wendy. "Uhhh..Sorry about this bro." Sabi niya. Inalog ng slight yung bitbit para i-emphasize ang tinutukoy.

"Nah, 's all good. Joy's right..I was an absent father."

"Cool."

"Are you and Joy together by any chance?"

"Pshhhhh what? No, bro. We are friends though."

"Ahhh."

"Uhmmm..Bakit mo nasabi?"

"Wala lang..Just..The baby likes you."

"Ahhh..I've been told I'm uhhh good with pets."

"Okay."

"Eto na." Sabi ng kakabalik lang na si Joy. May dalang bag na legit na pang baby. "Andyan lahat. Treats, actual dog food, gotta feed her around 3 wag kalimutan please. There's diapers pag trip mo, and some extra shirts. Tissues, wet wipes, shit bags. May water bottle din diyan, maarte anak mo laking wilkins. Ingatan mo yan ha!" 

"What. Uh. Okay."

"Leash sa front pocket."

"Sure. Sige..Uhh." Nilahad ni Sungjae yung arms niya para kunin si Haetnim kay Wendy. "Lika na, Haetnim baby! Come hang out with Dad!"

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" 

"Kakagatin yata ako nito, Joy!" May slight panic sa mata ni Sungjae.

"Di yan! G na." Kinuha ni Joy si Haetnim. Hinalikan sa ilong tapos binigay sa tatay. 

Nagpumiglas ng slight yung aso. Hinigpit lang ng slight ni Sungjae yung pagkakabuhat. Tumigil din. Inamoy-amoy siya.

"Oh. Yan. Oks na yan pag nakilala amoy mo. Gora na kayo. Have fun! Labyu both! Enjoy!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So wala na kayo ni Chip." Sabi ni Joy nang maiwan sila ni Wendy. 

Tumango ang kausap. Nagsimula nang maglakad pabalik sa pantry. "Best to talk with everyone. Full transparency."

"Rosie. Ayos ka lang ba talaga sa break-up?" Naabutan nilang tanong ni Jennie kay Rosé.

"Ayos nga lang ako."

"Di mo naubos lunch mo. Something's not right."

"Wala lang akong gana."

"Di ka nawawalan ng gana, Chip. Kahit tulog ka. I heard you sleep talking about chicken skewers kagabi." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Nagising ako."

"Weird na, Chip. Seryoso." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Ayos lang. Wannie. Tell them it's alright."

Umupo si Wendy sa tabi niya.

"They have a point though. Talk to us, Rosie. Anong problema?"

"Wala ngang problema. Ask again, and I will start punching."

"Ops. Preno na guys. Mananapak na." Sabi ni Joy.

"I really am okay. I think. Legit lang guys wala akong gana. Must be a weird day."

"Hmm. Sige. We'll let it slide..Kwento ka nalang pag trip mo."

"Bat ba kayo nag-break, boss Wan?" Sabi ni Yeri. "Ship ko na eh. Nubayan."

"Uhh..Mutual decision. We're compatible but..not completely? I don't know how to explain it." Sagot ni Wendy na nakatingin kay Rosé na naglalaro lang ng tirang rice.

"The type of compatibility na hindi sustainable as mag jowa." Sabi nito. 

"There. That one." Sang-ayon ni Wendy. "We're both really okay with it though..Right, Rosie?"

"Yup!" Pilit yung ngiti.

"Sige. Sigurado kayo ha." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Yeah." Sabi ni Wendy. "We're sure."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sila nalang naiwan sa office bukod kila Irene na nagaayos ng gamit pauwi sa desk niya at kay Seulgi na nasa loob padin ng office nito.

"Chu."

"Ui!" 

"You free? Usap tayo saglit."

"Matagal ba? Uhh..I have to rush kasi."

"Bakit?"

"Dinner plans with Soo Joo..There's this Japanese restaurant she wants to try."

"Ahhh..Saglit lang..Please?"

"Sige..uhh. Di ko pala kayo masasabay pauwi. Sorry."

"Uhmm..Oks na. Nauna din sila ate Jennie tsaka Lisa..May date sila."

"Grab ka nalang?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Sige. I'll pay your fare back."

"Wag na."

"Bahala ka. Teka. Tawagan ko lang si Soo Joo..Let her know I'll be a bit late."

Nakangiting sabi ni Jisoo. Dinukot sa bulsa yung cellphone tapos nag-dial. Sagot agad.

"Hey, babe. Uhhhm..Ayos lang ba give me an extra ten minutes? I have to sort something out..ha?"

Sumenyas si Rosé kay Jisoo na huwag na pagkatapos niyang bumuntong-hininga.

"Teka babe." Tinakpan ni Jisoo yung mouthpiece. "Yes, Chip?"

"Wag na. I don't want to get in the way..uhh..sa bahay nalang tayo mag-usap pagkauwi mo."

"Oks." Bumalik sa kausap sa phone. "Wag na pala, I'm on my way. Sorted..sure..see you!"

Binaba yung tawag. "Oks ka na ha! Sige."

Umalis nadin. 

Nag face palm si Rosé. Tatlong malalim na buntong hininga. 

Nilapitan siya ni Irene. 

"Anyare?"

"May lakad."

"Booo..Teka. Diyan ka lang." Umalis si Irene papunta sa office ni Seulgi. Kumatok tapos binuksan yung pinto. 

"Hoy! Kasama si Chip!" 

"Sure thing. Di rin natin nakausap kanina." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Five minutes? I gotta sign these real quick. I love you."

Tumango si Irene, sinara ulit ang pintuan tapos binalikan si Rosé.

"Third wheel ka samin pero hatid ka pauwi. Game?"

"Better than spending sa grab I suppose..Thanks, ate Irene."

"No problem, Rosie."


	71. PARANG QUIAPO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 71.
> 
> Seulrene talks to Chip. Will it help?
> 
> Enjoy guys! Let me know what you think as usual. :D

"Uhhhm..San tayo pupunta?"

"Tambay, Chip." Sagot ni Irene. 

"I'm passing by Yoong Tapa..We need food." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Ahh..di naman required boss. If di part ng plan niyo kahit wag na..I don't want to impose."

Tinignan siya ni Seulgi sa rearview mirror tapos ngumiti.

"Ayos lang, Rosie. Walang problema samin. Meant to order for dinner anyway."

Nag-signal si Seulgi paliko papunta sa parking ng restaurant. Tahimik na pumarada tapos humarap kay Rosé nang matanggal na ang seatbelt niya. 

"Dito ka lang kay Irene? I'm going to pick up sa loob."

"Uhh..Dito nalang ako. See you in a bit, boss!"

Binuksan na ni Seulgi ang pintuan niya. "Alright. Behave, you two."

"Itatakbo ko sasakyan mo." Sabi ni Irene. Bumungisngis si Rosie.

"Sure, Bunbun. I love you." Binaba ni Seulgi yung bintana sa side ni Irene tapos lumabas ng kotse. Umikot siya para lang mai-shoot yung ulo sa passenger side seat at halikan si Irene. 

"Iniwan ko yung susi diyan sa loob. Bahala ka na kung tatakbo kayo. Taas mo na window."

Kumaway siya tapos umalis na papasok ng restaurant. 

Pinanuod lang siya nila Irene at Rosé sa bintana ng resto mula sa loob ng kotse. 

"Ate Irene?"

Humarap kay Rosé ang tinawag. "Yep?"

"Cute niyo ni boss..Also..Uhmm..Thanks for letting me tag along."

"Ayos na, Chip..What's bothering you?"

"Jisoo."

"Weh? Shet. Mali ako ng hinala."

"Thought it's Wannie huh?"

"Yep..So ayos na talaga yun?"

"Di niyo ni-lock." Nakasakay na ulit sa kotse si Seulgi. Inabot yung bitbit na pagkain kay Rosé na kinandong bago sumagot sa tanong ni Irene. 

"Awkward ba kami ni Wannie around each other for it to not seem like ayos kami?"

"Di naman, Chip..Maybe it's everyone looking for a sign na naramdaman niyo yung break?"

"Well yeah..We felt that..It's a break-up and we were actually great together..Who wouldn't? Pero ayos na nga kami. We talked and agreed to be friends."

Umandar na ulit sila. 

"Hmmm..Snuggle."

"What?"

"Were you paying attention?"

"I was sa maliit na part na inabutan ko. Rewind ng slight."

Nag rewind nga ng kwento si Rosé.

"Hmm..So you're bothered about Jisoo why?"

"So many things. That's the problem."

"May nabago ba?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Matagal na natahimik si Rosé. Nagtinginan sila Seulgi at Irene. 

"Yes?"

"Ano?"

"Distant..Ang layo ni Chu..Di ko alam kung bakit..It stings..I don't like it..and I think she's properly dating that Soo chick too..Ewan."

"Weird pota. Ano yung shipname nila kung sakali? SooSoo? Mej bastos." Sabi ni Irene. 

Natawa yung mga kasama niya sa sasakyan. 

"Alam mo panira ka talaga eh." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Panira daw ampota. Bakit ka tumawa?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Natambay na silang tatlo sa loob ng tent sa garden. Kakatapos lang kainin yung hapunan na dala nila.

"So si Jisoo problema mo kasi parang ang layo ng loob bigla?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Yes."

"Kelan to nag-start?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Nung Palawan? She met SooJoo there nung lumakad sila ni Joy."

"Sa Palawan pala yun?" Sabi ni Irene. "Iba. Naka-puntos pa. Daebak."

Sumimangot si Rosé.

"I don't think that helped, Bunbun." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Yeah nope. It didn't." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Meh. Tapos?"

"Wala. Ayun. They met..it's been what, a week since we got back? Tinawagan siya agad ni Chu pagka-land natin dito sa Manila."

"Yun ba yung lumayo siya saglit satin tapos nakipag-usap sa phone?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Yep. Lumabas sila nung gabi ding yun. Tapos..every night since. Lunch dates too..super late na nauwi lagi si Jisoo the past couple of days..and they call each other babe..one week. Wannie took a month before she managed that!"

"Can't really use Seungwan to compare with. Weird yun eh."

"I guess..still though..Ang hirap makausap si Jisoo ng maayos..kasi there's always somewhere she has to go to with SooJoo or katawagan niya and she's not paying attention."

"Why not tell her straight up?" Tanong ni Irene.

"I can't just do that. Shempre kailangan maayos na usapan."

"Hmm..Ano ba gusto mo mangyari, Chip?"

"I just want to talk to Chu..Tell her na wala na kami ni Wannie..and..wala na akong sabit..Tell her what I realized."

"Which is?"

"I love her. I still do. Legit. Daming keme and ang gulo ng utak ko..pero..that's always been there..All I know is it hurts my chest pag wala siya..Maybe we can get another shot? I don't know..I just want to tell her."

"Hmm. Soooo bothered ka kasi wala kang chance to talk to her?"

"Yes..and also kasi ang layo na nga niya for some reason. Mas mataas yung bother ko sa part na yun. Everything else is easy kasi pag hindi siya lumalayo eh!" Kinuha ni Rosé yung buto ng manok na nasa box tapos pinukol palabas ng tent. Sinapak-sapak yung katabing unan.

"Huy wag ka magwala." Saway ni Irene. 

"I'm so FRUSTRATED! Di pa ako makapag-isip sa bahay ng maayos kasi andun yung sila ate Jennie tsaka si Lisa who somehow got louder since they got together. Like..we share a room? Why would you have sex while I'm in there?!"

"Frustrated nga." Bulong ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

Biglang umiyak si Rosé. 

"Luh oi!" Gumapang si Irene palapit tapos niyakap niya. "Huy. Chip."

Lumapit nadin si Seulgi tapos niyakap sila pareho. Nginitian siya ni Irene. 

"Healing properties."

"Love you, Bear."

"Love you, Bun."

"I just want someone to say that sort of shit to! Like..I want my Jichu back!!"

Matagal din silang tatlo na nagyakapan. Nangangawit na si Seulgi pero hinayaan nalang niya. Pinakinggan yung mahinang 'shhh' ni Irene habang pinapatahan si Rosé.

"Chip!" Sabi ni Irene nang mahismasan yung isa. 

"Hmm?" Nagpupunas ng luha gamit yung t-shirt. Inabutan ni Seulgi ng tissue.

"Lumaban ka! Ang pag-ibig para yang Quiapo, madaming snatcher!"

"Huh?" Natigil sa pagpapahid ng mukha si Rosé.

"Pinagsasasabi mo, Bunbun?"

"Ewan..basta parang ganun..Lumaban ka, Chip! Kasi kung hindi, maagawan ka! Payag ka ba nun?! Inaahas na yung si Jisoo pabebe ka pa. Payag ka ba nung naa-agawan ka?!"

"No?"

Hinawakan ni Irene sa dalawang balikat si Rosé. Inalog. 

"Bakit may question mark?! Dapat wala! Payag ka ba maagawan ka?!"

"No..?"

"Naghe-hesitate ka padin. Isa pa! Payag ka?"

"NO!!" 

"Oks nabingi na ako. Gora! Kaya mo yan teh! Ano ka ba?! Ikaw padin ang inuuwian! Assert yourself! Lumandi ka! Kung kailangan mo maglabas ulit ng strip keme tutulungan ulit kita! May playlist ako!"

"Huy weh? Parinig naman ako nun minsan." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"MAMAYA KA NA!" Sigaw ni Irene kay Seulgi. 

"Luh..Okay."

"Paano nga ate Irene eh parati siyang nawawala?"

"I-posas mo! Papahiram ko sayo yung akin kung kailangan!"

"Why do you have handcuffs?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Don't ask." Umiiling na sabi ni Seulgi. 

Kumurap si Rosé. "Oh..Ohhhhhhh. Legit? Kinky."

"I know." Kumindat pa si Irene. 

"This is going into dangerous territory." Sabi ni Seulgi. "You know how to drive, Rosie?"

"Uhmm..I do. Bakit?"

"Got a license?"

"Extra ID."

"Good..I'm flying to the US on Friday. Drop by Wannie's office bukas and tell her to give you my spare car key. Pag tinanong sabihin mo pinapakuha ko. Keep it with you. If you need somewhere to think..Take Reve..Tambay ka dito." Sabi ni Seulgi. Inabot yung susi ng greenhouse.

"For real?" Tinanggap ni Rosè tapos tinapat sa liwanag, tinignan na parang treasure tapos nginitian ng maluwang si Seulgi.

"Why not?"

"Bet." Sabi ni Irene. "It's actually pretty cool here. Tahimik pati..You'd need it."

"Just tell Bunbun or I pag pupunta ka..Para alam namin."

"Omg. Thank you."

"Sure thing, Rosie..the only catch is..you tell no one about this place. Not even Seungwan."

"I won't boss. I promise! Hideaways right? Like..I have this one playground I used to go to kaso Jichu knows about that place so hin..hindi nadin..pweds." Humikbi. 

"Teh. Wala nang tissue. Tama na iyak. Kaya mo yan. Kaw pa ba?" Sabi ni Irene.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You basically adopted her." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. Naihatid na nila si Rosè. Pauwi nalang silang dalawa.

"Didn't I already do that?"

"No..Like..I know we joked about you 'adopting' the kids..pero this is the first time you properly went for it."

"Hmmm. I can't let Rosie go nuts on her own kung makakatulong naman ako."

"I know, Bear. I mean..Di mo ba napansin?"

"Alin?"

"Kanina..nung bumaba siya ng sasakyan. She called you 'BossDad'. Cute."

"She what?!"

"BossDad. I should make all our actual kids call you that someday."

"Rosie better be the only person who calls me that sa tropang Itim na Bulbol or I'll start cutting salaries."

"Ang asar talo mo. Cute nga eh. Chip likes you..laking achievement yun oi! Tsaka I have a feeling you two are a lot alike."

"Maybe."

"At least be happy about it."

"I am happy about it. I promise." Pinisil lang ni Seulgi yung kamay ni Irene na hawak niya sa ibabaw ng gearshift, tapos inangat para halikan. 

"I'm all in remember? I'm driving..but..I'm happy your fake maknae thought I'm esteemed enough for a nickname like 'BossDad'."

"Good. Kasi ang next step mo is the real maknae."

"I'm not fucking properly 'adopting' Yeri, she's dating my little sister?!"

"Nope. No backsies. One down. Six to go..Nanananananananananananana..BOSSDAAAAAAAD!"

"I will leave you at the side of the road."

"Too late, na-LSS na ako..I'm singing that shit all night."


	72. HABULIN MO BOSS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 72.
> 
> I once again, respectfully request that you all trust me on this one. 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!

**WEDNESDAY**

"Wannie?"

Pumasok si Rosé sa loob ng office ni Wendy nang makita niya yung tango nito. Umupo sa sofa sa harap ng desk. 

"Hey, Rosie! Kamusta?"

"Meh."

Binaba ni Wendy yung ballpen na pinangpipirma ng papeles tapos tinanggal yung salamin. Full attention. 

"Still having problems talking to Jisoo?"

Humilata na si Rosé sa sofa, pinatong yung kanang braso sa noo. 

"Ewan. Nababadtrip na ako..Frustrating sobra..Ugh. Sino ba kasi yung SooJoo na yun?! Better be at least half as awesome as I am para kahit papano matuwa akong nasa kanya yung attention ni Jichu."

"Tindi mo mag-selos di naman kayo."

"Wag ka na sumabay, Wan."

Tinawanan lang siya ni Wendy. "Totoo naman."

"I'm working on it! Kailangan ko lang ng tiyempo. Di ko ma-solo si Chu eh. Pag kasama naman yung tropa ang daming distraction. Arrrrrgggggh!"

Bumalik nalang sa trabaho niya si Wendy. 

"Tell her straight up na important yung usapan. Set a schedule tapos I don't know..Demand that she be there for it?" 

"Pwede. This Saturday siguro..sa bahay..saks na yun..aalis naman sila ate Jennie."

"There. May plan ka na. Go do that..Pero bago yun magtrabaho ka muna. Cool na cool ka na diyan eh."

"Pweds ba mag-nap saglit? Ang comfy ng sofa mo in fairness. Sayang ka rin eh..if you weren't such a wimp we could have done the deed on this thing."

Humawak sa dibdib niya si Wendy. Tumawa. "Missed opportunities. Painful." 

Bumangon lang si Rosé tapos ngumiti. "I know..ohwell."

"Ngumiti nadin. Nice. I know you're stressed as fuck and it doesn't really help pero..smile..I miss that the most."

"Love you, Wannie..no homo."

"Love you too, Rosie..slight homo..gone in about a week though. Saks na."

Palabas na si Rosé ng office ni Wendy nang maalala niya ang tunay na dahilan ng pagpunta niya. 

"BossDad needs you to give me her extra car keys."

"Who needs to what now?"

"BossDad."

"Sino yun?"

"Si boss Seulgi. Sabi niya bigay mo daw sakin susi ni Reve."

"Boss..Dad."

"We had a long talk nung Monday night..uhh..ate Irene and boss Seulgi..tapos ang cute ni boss. Parang tatay. BossDad."

"My bestfriend adopted my ex-girlfriend."

"Sounds like a fun movie kung sakali..Give me the damn car key, Wannie! Dami pang satsat."

Hinagis ni Wendy yung hinihingi kay Rosé.

"Goodluck on your talk to Jisoo plan."

"Thanks. I need that."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Di ka na namin natanong, Joy. Kamusta yung bonding ng mag-ama mo nung isang araw?" Sabi ni Jennie.

Kumakain nanaman sila ng lunch. Wala si Jisoo as usual.

"Rosie, thigh part?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Meh. Lagay mo lang diyan sa plate."

"Kinagat ni Haetnim si Sungjae." Natatawang sagot ni Joy sa tanong ni Jennie. 

"Luh. Weh?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Oo nga! LT amp. Siya pa talagang pinili unahin ng aso ko letse. Di naman nangangagat yun."

"Baka naman play fight or something." Sabi ni Yeri. "Di ba lagi naman ganun si Haetnim? Larong kagat."

"Di guys, legit kagat. As in. Sa mukha pa."

"Shet." Comment ni Lisa.

"Kaya nga eh."

"So anong plan mo? Galit yung anak sa tatay paano sila magba-bond?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Edi hindi na sila magba-bond."

"Kayo nalang ni Sungjae?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Di narin noh."

"Luh bakit?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Ayaw sa kanya nung aso. There must be something there kaya ganun. Dogs don't lie. Si boss Wendy nalang iba-bond ko." Sabi ni Joy with matching kindat kay Wendy na namula.

"Yun oh." Sabi ni Rosé. "Support kita diyan, ate Joy."

"Thanks, Chip!"

"Gandang pilosopiya sa buhay." Tumatango-tango si Lisa. "Buti nalang di galit sakin sila Kuma at Kai." 

"Yung aso na Kai di badtrip sayo pero yung tao na Kai mej." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Bakit mo alam?" 

"Sinabi sakin."

"Kinakausap mo padin?!"

"Bakit hindi? Kaibigan ko yun."

"Hmm." 

"Guys. Singhot kayo. Dali." Sabi ni Yeri. 

Suminghot ang tropa.

"Bango ng ulam mo Chip, ano yan?" Tanong bigla ni Joy.

"Adobo. Sayo na. Busog na ako."

Inabot sa kanya yung mangkok.

"Ano meron? Bakit mo kami pina-singhot?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Yeri. 

"Nangangamoy selos si Lisa kay Kai."

"Putaena ayan ka nanaman sa issue mo, Yeri! Umayos ka nga!" Sigaw ni Jennie. "Di ka naman selos diba? Para saan?" Tanong niya kay Lisa.

"Bakit ako magseselos? Gago ka talaga, Yeri! Binasted siya ni Jennie dahil sakin. Malamang mababadtrip yun! Issue ampotek. Masaya kami ni Puta. Wag kang ano!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**THURSDAY**

"Jichu." 

"Hmm? What up, Chip?"

"Libre ka ba mamayang gabi? I need to talk to you about something important."

"I have dinner."

"With SooJoo?"

"Galing nun ah. Paano mo alam?"

"Just a guess..uhh..Could you please come home early? Gusto lang kasi talaga kita kausapin."

"Bakit di nalang dito, Chip? Gaano ba yan ka-importante?"

"Really important..and..I'd prefer sa bahay nalang tayo mag-usap..Para maayos."

"I'm not sure kung anong oras ako makakauwi, Chip. SooJoo and I..We usually go for drinks after dinner."

"Ahhh..Sige..uhmm..Tomorrow night nalang?"

"I still have dinner, Chip."

"Kahit dun nalang sa playground para nasa labas na..I can wait for you there..uhmm..Around 10-ish? After niyo mag dinner..Maybe you can skip drinks with her..Isang gabi lang naman."

"Di ako sure, Chip."

"Please, Jisoo?"

"Sige. I'll try. Text kita."

"Thank you."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Si Chip?"

"Di daw siya nagugutom, Jen." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Ha? Si Chip? Di gutom?"

"Magugunaw na ang Earth." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Sigurado ka bang di mo ni-heartjoken yun, boss Wan? Grabe na." Comment ni Joy.

"Hindi nga! I swear to god maayos yung break-up namin! May iba lang yun iniisip."

"Ano naman?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"It's not my place to say anything."

"Wala kang ambag, Jisoo. Minsan ka na nga lang mapirmi dito di ka pa nagsasalita." Sabi ni Joy sa katabi niya.

Nag-angat ng tingin mula sa cellphone. "Sorry. Ka-text ko si SooJoo..Planning a trip over the weekend to somewhere..Staycation daw."

"Ang bilis naman yata?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Meh. I like the pace..tsaka sobrang okay namin..Lahat ng trip sabay."

"Hmm." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Wala ba tayong team building end of the month, boss?" Tanong ni Yeri kay Wendy na nagulat pa dahil sobrang nakatitig kay Jisoo.

"Wala guys eh..Pasensya na..US kasi kami ni Slug..Kasal nila ate Yuri tsaka ate Jessica."

"Shet. Oo nga pala! Bili tayo ng pang-regalo! Nakasalamuha naman natin yung mga yun eh. Tsaka courtesy nadin. Oks lang ba ipadala sa inyo boss Wan?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

Nagtanguan ang lahat. Agree sa plano.

"Ayos lang naman. Ano ba plano niyo ibigay?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Ewan. Malalaman namin mamaya pagpunta sa mall." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Sakto! Mamimili din si Slug ng gamit niya. Sabay-sabay na tayo lahat."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nasa SM ang buong tropa. Wala si Jisoo, nakipagkita nanaman sa dapat kitain. 

"Di mo pa ako binibilan ng bagong kama." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. Tinitignan yung mga bedsheet na naka-display sa aisle na kinalalagyan nila.

"Tindi na ng sentimental value nung butas na yun eh." Sagot ni Seulgi. "God..the pride I feel everytime I see it. Walang kapalit."

"Bastos!..Tru tho..Setting the standards for a first time."

"Huling first time mo na yun."

"Yieeeeee! Opkors da coors! Ikaw na pinakamasarap na sex eh. Hahanap pa ba akong iba?!"

"Ang lakas ng boses mo, gago!" Saway ni Seulgi. Nakatingin sa likod ng lola na nakarinig kay Irene at mabilis na lumayo sa kanila pagkatapos silang tignan ng masama.

"Pakadaming inggit sa planet. Pahiram kaya kita dun kay Lola? Nang makita niya."

"Putanginang bibig yan."

Paikot-ikot lang sila. Naghahanap ng saktong wedding gift. 

Napadpad sa canned goods.

"Bilhan natin ng kornbip yung ikakasal. Para naman practical." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Putaenang kornbip. Samahan na natin ng tuna para sosyal. Pangkabuhayan showcase yata." Sagot ni Joy.

Lumiko sa household items.

"Hoy Irene! Bakit ba tayo nasa grocery eh may department store?!" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Maggo-grocery ako, wag kang ano!" Sigaw ni Irene. Kinuha yung isang fabcon tapos nilagay sa cart na tulak ni Seulgi. 

"Shet! Alam na ang sikreto! Alam na natin kung anong fabcon ni Madam!" Sigaw ni Lisa.

"Tanga kayo lahat." Sagot ni Irene. Tinanggal yung unang kinuha tapos ibinalik sa shelf.

"Nakakaloka ang secretive ha!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Shet. Andito narin lang naman." Inisa-isang amoy ni Irene yung mga brand. Nagpapalit-palit depende sa gusto. Five minutes. Ten. Twenty.

"Hoy. Fabcon lang yan. Ano na?!" Sabi ni Seulgi. "Mapagsasarhan na tayo ng tindahan sumisinghot ka pa. Adik yata."

"Teka kasi! Taena. Last na pramis."

Fifteen minutes.

"Madam! pota naman!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Oks na oks na. Alam ko na." Kumuha si Irene ng lima tapos nilagay sa pushcart. "Yan na. Oks na."

"Iba talaga pag mayaman. Fabcon tinitira." Comment ni Joy.

"Tara na. May shopping list ako."

Lumiko na sila ulit papunta sa ibang aisle. Cereals.

"Seulgi? Ohmygod! I always run into you! It's really a sign!" Sigaw ni Sunmi na nasa bungad ng aisle.

Nabitaw si Seulgi mula sa pagkakahawak nito ng kamay ni Irene. Hinigit nanaman kasi sa yakap nung nakita nila.

"Hinding-hindi na talaga ako kakain ng cereals forever. Tsk. Tainted by evil. Kakabuset. Sarap pa naman nung dessert." Sabi ni Irene. Lumakad papunta kay Sunmi tapos hinatak pabalik yung jowa niya.

"Why do you always fucking show up everytime we go to an SM Supermarket?!" Reklamo ni Seulgi na nakatago nanaman sa likod ni Irene pagkaraan siyang mabawi. 

"I don't do it on purpose! Lagi lang tayong nagkikita kasi kailangan na talaga siguro natin magbalikan. Di mo ako tinawagan after the last time we met. Maybe this is a reminder."

"No it's not." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Why. Are you always around to answer for Seulgi? Sino ka ba?!" Sagot ni Sunmi.

"Baka umiyak ka pag nalaman mo kung sino ako." Sabi ni Irene.

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Sunmi bago irapan.

"Bitch off!" Sigaw ni Yeri. "Sam-pa-lan! Sam-pa-lan!" 

"Naku wala ka diyan, Sunmi! Kakasinghot lang niyan ng fabcon, full power yan!" Gatong ni Lisa. 

Piningot siya ni Jennie, "Wag ka na mang-gatong, puta. Gago yata!"

"Kung kelan may pa entertainment tsaka ka wala sa mood bumili ng chichirya or kumain, ano ba kasi talaga problema mo?" Tanong ni Joy kay Rosé na nagkibit-balikat lang sa kanya. 

"Putangina talaga. Sa Puregold nalang ako magsa-shopping. Letse. Lamang SM ka pala. Di naman yun entertainment company mo!" Sigaw ni Seulgi kay Sunmi. 

"Pinagsasasabi mo, Sluggie? Lika na dito! Usap tayo ng matino. Away from random people." Sabi ni Sunmi.

"Ayaw nga ni Seulgi makipag-usap sayo putaena naman bingi ka ba?!" Sagot ni Wendy.

Binalibag ni Sunmi papunta sa floor yung hawak niya na kahon ng Cheerios. 

Nag-flinch si Rosé. "Ouch. Oof. The disrespect!"

"Hoy nag-flinch yung fake maknae namin aba putangina G na!" Sigaw ni Jennie. Tinulak si Lisa papunta sa direksyon ni Sunmi. Nadapa tuloy sa harap.

"Ang palengkera ng mga kasama mo, Sluggie. Hindi ka dapat nakikisama sa mga ganitong klaseng tao." With matching tingin ng masama kay Lisa na tumakbo lang pabalik sa mga kaibigan nito.

"Who I hang out with is my fucking choice, Sunmi. Umalis ka na. Seryoso. May bibilhin pa kami sa aisle nato."

"Bakit ako yung aalis eh nauna ako dito?!"

"Kasi di kami nakikisabay ng shopping sa mga hampaslupa." 

"Ang hilig mo sumabat sa usapan noh?" Sabi ni Sunmi kay Irene. "Sino ka ba talaga? Baka ikaw yung hampaslupa, di mo ba alam pinagsamahan namin niyan ni Seulgi?"

"I have an idea. We brushed up on it the last time na binulabog mo buhay namin diba?"

"Wala kang karapatan. Tumigil ka na."

"Di naman sa pagiging ano ha..pero..mali ka diyan, teh..I have rights you only dream of having."

"Which are what exactly?"

"Ayaw kita patulan sa totoo lang..I stand by what I said last time. Cheap sa cereals aisle ng SM..Pero nakakanti na ako sa pagmumukha mo eh. Pokpok lang girl? Sabagay..gets. Masarap eh. Talagang ang hirap maka-move on."

"Wow." Tumingin si Sunmi kay Seulgi. "Ito pinalit mo sakin? This one? Really, Seulgi?"

Nagtaas-baba lang ng kilay si Seulgi. "Yup. Really proud of that move by the way."

"Downgrade." Sabi ni Sunmi. 

"Am I really a downgrade?" Sabi ni Irene. Naglakad na palapit kay Sunmi tapos tinapat yung isa niyang kamay sa mukha nito.

Binaba yung pointer finger. "Hindi na enough yung zero sa screen ng ATM para ipakita yung laman ng bank account ko." 

Binaba yung pinky. "The last time you showed up, Seulgi told me ayaw ka na niya makita ulit." 

Binaba yung thumb. "Have you tried getting fucked into a headboard? Fun. Seulgi did that to me once. All while telling me how much she loves me. Trip ko lang ipagyabang."

Binaba yung middle finger. "Ako nakauna diyan. Just saying." Binaligtad yung natirang ring finger. Winagayway. "Ako nadin huli. Kasi asawa ko yan. So I suggest you leave..Kasi puno na din ako. Ipapainom ko sayo lahat ng fabcon na binili ko pag andito ka pa within five seconds. Wag kang ano. G rin ako makipagsabunutan. Palengkera pala ha."

"You fucking married her?!" 

"Aba'y putangina nga naman! Kakasabi lang wag na magsalita ulit eh!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

Hinatak siya palayo ni Wendy, "Not worth it, Irene." Bulong nito sa kanya. "Let Slug handle it."

Biglang lamig yung atmosphere.

"Why wouldn't I marry her?" Sabi ni Seulgi. "She's a hell of a fucking lot better than you for sure. Upgrade ng matindi. Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Ohmygod. Sayang ka. We would have been so happy if we get back together."

"I wasn't even happy when we were actually together. I doubt a redo would fix it. Shit is shit. Kahit san mo dalhin shit padin."

Biglang sumulpot ulit si Yeri na umalis pala ng walang nakapansin. Nag-abot ng something kay Sunmi. 

"Anong gagawin ko dito?!"

"You need ice for all the burns."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hatid ko na kayo pauwi, JenLisa." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Nasa parking sila lahat. Nakabili na ng matinong wedding gift. Tamang ambagan.

"Sure ka boss Wan?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Yup. Gonna bring Rosie home anyway. weird pag di ko pa kayo sinama dalawa."

"Ayos! Libre pamasahe. Dagdag budget sa date natin sa Sabado, puta!"

Kumaway si Wendy at yung mga kasama niya sa maiiwan. Umalis nadin agad.

"Sakay ko na kayo, Yeri. Joy." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Weh? Makakasakay ako sa Benz. When does that happen? Piktyuran mo ako sa loob, Ligaya ha! Ako din sayo. Tamang feel mayaman."

"Sira-ulo ka." Sabi ni Joy. "Salamat boss ha."

"Sige lang. Sakay na kayo. I have to talk to Irene real quick."

Sumunod yung pinakiusapan.

Lumapit si Seulgi sa nakasandal sa passenger side door na si Irene. 

Tamang kalikot ng kung ano-ano sa backseat si Yeri. Tinapik siya ni Joy tapos pasimpleng tinuro yung dalawang nag uusap.

Binaba ni Yeri yung bintana. Lumingon si Seulgi.

"Sorry boss! Napindot!" 

Tumango lang yung may-ari ng kotse. Tinaas ulit ni Yeri yung bintana pero di completely. 

"Para dinig." Sabi niya kay Joy.

"Pag kalokohan napakadaming alam."

"Ayaw mo ba?" 

"Deh. Gusto. Game na."

Nakinig sila.

"Snuggle."

"Hmm?"

"Uhh..Sorry about earlier."

"Bakit ka nagso-sorry?"

"Patola eh. Should have just walked away."

"Meh. Ayos na yun. Was kinda hot what you did."

"Weh?"

"Oo nga. Maybe that way she'd stop fucking bothering me."

"What? Teka. That sounded like di lang in person yung pangungulit sayo ah."

"Text. Call. Messenger. All the damn time. Blocked. Found a different way to do it."

"Kelan pa?!"

"The first time we ran into her."

Pinalo ni Irene yung pinto na sinasandalan niya. Nag-flinch si Seulgi. Tumalon yung dalawang nakikinig sa loob.

"Bakit di mo sinabi?"

"It wasn't important."

"Fuck that."

"Legit naman na hindi importante eh! Di ko naman pinapatulan so why bother stressing you out?"

"Seulgi." Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. "Ginugulo ka ng ex mo. Yung ex mo na sabi mo minahal mo din ng matindi. Malay ko ba kung pinatulan mo yung ginagawa sayo?"

"I didn't."

"Well we know that now don't we? Am I supposed to be glad about it?"

"Aren't you?"

"Salamat naman at faithful ka. I'm so happy. You still fucking lied to me though."

"That's not lying to you at all!"

"Oh shit! Sorry! Di pala lying..Just selective truth telling! If you're just going to end up choosing what you will tell me or not sana hindi ka na lang nangako nung pakeme mo dati na you'd include me in things! Di mo ba naisip kung ano yung mararamdaman ko kung sakaling eto na nga at nalaman kong may contact ka pa pala dun sa ex mo na yun?!"

"Why are you suddenly angry at me? Wala naman yun eh. Nothing important. Di ko pinansin. Ayos na..and di pa tayo when I promised you that by the way."

"Awow. Galing. Was it negated nung naging tayo na? Kasi di mo rin sinabi sakin yun putangina naman! So ano? The entire time pala you were still contact with that lady kahit sinabi mo na ayaw mo na siya isipin ulit?"

"Yes?"

"Well fucking A. Galing."

"Di ko naman nga kasi pinapatulan! I don't do shit about it! Kahit sagot wala. I blocked her on everything, even calls. Kaso she kept on finding different ways to bother me. Di rin naman ako makapagpalit ng number kasi all my fucking clients call me on this one. What was I supposed to do? Bakit ka ba nagagalit?!"

"KASI NGA DI MO SINABI SAKIN! I COULD HAVE FUCKING HELPED YOU! DI MO BA NAISIP YUN?! JESUS CHRIST!"

"Luh gago. Aawat na ba tayo?" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Shet. Baka tayo pa mabembang pag nalamang nakikinig tayo." Sagot ni Yeri.

"Mehn. Malala na."

"Teka."

Nagtaas na ng dalawang kamay si Seulgi. "Shit. Okay. Sige. I'm sorry."

"Di lang yun yun eh. If that was something unimportant for you ano pa yung ibang di mo sinasabi sakin kasi tingin mo di kailangan? That's a promise you made on your own, Seulgi. Di ko ni-require sayo..pero I appreciated the thought anyway..Ang big deal ng ex para i-disregard..I feel freakin' lied to..Alam mo yung..I feel so fucking stupid..kasi di ko rin napansin..kasi naniwala ako nung sinabi mo na ayos lang lahat. Tapos ganito malalaman ko? Nice..I suppose even Wendy doesn't know?"

"Yeah."

"Oks. Sige." Tinanggal ni Irene yung singsing niya. Kinuha yung isang kamay ni Seulgi tapos binuksan yung palad.

"What..What are you doing? Ano yan? Ui..Irene."

Pinatong yung singsing sa palad ni Seulgi tapos sinara. Binitawan. 

"Sayo nadin yung fabcon. Putangina. I can't fucking deal with this. Legit kitang dinepensahan kanina sana naisip mo na kung sinabi mo sakin ng mas maaga di na kailangan mangyari yun. Fuck. Ewan na. Bahala ka. Mag-grab nalang ako pauwi."

"Are we..What..Irene. Huy. Bakit mo binalik?"

"Kasi ayoko ng pinagsisinungalingan. I told you that already. Iwas na ako sa ganung shit."

"That wasn't my intention..Irene..Di yun..I swear."

"We need a break, Snuggle. I have to think. Sayo muna yan."

Nag walk out. Matagal na tinitigan ni Seulgi yung singsing na hawak niya. 

Pinindot ni Yeri yung busina ng kotse bago pa siya mapigilan ni Joy. Tumalon si Seulgi. Binaba ni Yeri yung bintana. 

"HABULIN MO BOSS! ANOKABA?!"


	73. WAG KANG ANO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 73.
> 
> BossDad tries to sort things out. 
> 
> I'll post the follow ups as soon as I have them 
> 
> In the meantime, ito muna. Enjoy!

**FRIDAY - 9AM**

"Oh! Boss! Kala ko may flight ka ng alas-dos ng hapon? Bakit pumasok ka pa?" Tanong ni Joy pagdating niya sa office. Nadatnan kasi si Seulgi na nakaupo sa desk ni Irene. 

"Dito ako natulog."

"Luh."

"Wala si Irene sa condo niya. Baka may idea ka kung saan nagpunta? Joy..Please..I have to fix this."

"Boss. Di ko alam. Wala din pinagsabihan samin..Antayin mo nalang pagdating."

"Baka di pumasok."

"Darating yun. Tiwala lang."

"Shit."

"Ayos lang yan, boss. Kausapin mo lang. I don't think legit kang hihiwalayan nun."

"Sige..uhhh..I'll be in my office I guess..uhm..Can you send her in pag dumating?"

"Oks. Goodluck boss."

"Thank you, Joy."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Yerms! Psst!"

"Kakadating ko lang, Ligaya. Ano?"

"Nasa office niya si boss. Wag mo na sabihin kahit kanino yung na-witness natin kagabi parang awa. Lalaki yung gulo. Hayaan na nating ayusin nila."

Umupo na si Yeri. Inusog yung upuan palapit sa desk. "Nakalimutan ko nang may ganap actually..Nag-review kami ulit ni Saeron. Pritong-prito na braincells ko. Matutulog lang ako uli dito wag ka mag-alala."

"Good. Salamat naman at may Saeron sa planetang ito."

"Puta ka. Goodnight." Nag head down.

Sunod-sunod na dumating ang barkada hanggang makumpleto. Except kay Irene. 

"Abang na abang ka?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Joy. 

"Ha? Uhhhhh..May delivery ako ng skincare..Dito ko pina-address..Excited lang." 

"Skincare nanaman. Ewan ko sayo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12PM**

"Boss?" Tanong ni Joy. Pumasok sa office ni Seulgi. "Di na yata darating yun..aabot ka pa ba sa flight mo?"

"I'll wait for one more hour..baka sakali..don't worry about me, Joy..Thank you talaga."

"Ikaw bahala, boss."

Umalis na si Joy. Dumukot si Seulgi ng papel mula sa drawer niya. Nagsimulang magsulat.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1PM**

"Guys! Halika dito sa may storeroom! Shet!" Sigaw ni Joy mula sa pinto ng pantry nila.

Nagtakbuhan naman ang tropa. Tinanguan niya si Seulgi na lumabas sa office nito tapos may iniwan sa desk ni Irene bago umalis ng tuluyan. 

"Pota! Ano meron, Ligaya?" Tanong ni Lisa. Nakasilip sa loob ng storeroom sa sulok. 

"Wala. Trip ko lang kayo patayuin."

"Aba'y putangina. Sinapian yata ni Yeri." 

Tulog padin kasi yung isa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**145PM**

"Ano to?" Tanong ni Irene pagkababa niya ng bag niya sa desk niya. May nakapatong. Isang naka-envelope. Isang naka-roll.

"Shet. Shet! Pumasok ka!" Sigaw ni Joy. 

"Oo pumasok ako. May inayos akong papeles kaya late. Ano to?"

Mabilis na lumapit si Joy sa kanya. 

"Andito si boss kanina."

"Anong gagawin ko?"

"Wala ka daw kasi sa condo mo kaya nagpunta siya dito kasi nagbakasaling papasok ka."

"Pumasok ako. Di sayang pasweldo niya. Ikakaltas ko sa payroll yung kalahating araw para walang dayaan. Pakisabi sa kanya."

"Madam. Dito natulog."

"Pakialam ko? Dati naman na siyang natutulog dito ah? Ano to?" Tinuro ulit ni Irene yung nakapatong sa desk niya.

"Di ko alam. Umalis na si boss eh. No choice na kasi mamimiss yung flight..pero iniwan niya yan."

"Hmmm."

"Pa chance ka naman, Madam. Kawawa kanina eh. Paiyak na."

"Bahala na."

"Oks. Pag kailangan ng kausap saks na ako. Di na kami nagkwento ni Yeri sa tropa." 

"Salamat, Joy."

Tumayo si Irene at nagpunta sa pantry para tignan ang lahat.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ Irene, _

_ I wanted to stay and talk to you in person pero I can't miss my flight..so this letter has to do for now. _

_ I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the ex still bothering me..Please talk to me, love..even if it's just to yell at me..I'll take it. _

_ Your ring is in my drawer sa office. Yes, it's still yours. It won't ever be not yours. I can't keep it with me kasi binigay ko na sayo yan. (DJ) Put it back on if you feel like you want to again. _

_ If by any chance..ayaw mo na isuot ulit..please talk to me still. I don't deserve your reasons, but I would appreciate hearing them just so I'll have something more to regret. _

_ I'm sorry for hurting you..it won't do jackshit kasi nangyari na but..I just want you to know anyway. I'm at full fault here so I understand your anger.  _

_ This whole thing hurts like a bitch not gonna lie..but I'm trying not to feel it..di ako pwede masaktan kasi I realize I'm stupid for letting this happen. Misguided yung reasons ko..I completely disregarded how well you can handle things.  _

_ I broke a lot of promises..I said I will tell you everything and I didn't..I promised you I won't waste your time and I did. _

_ Di ko na alam gagawin ko to be honest..I was a mess last night nung di kita nahabol and you weren't home when I dropped by, (I left your fabric conditioners sa laundry room and my copy of your house key is in the envelope) so I came to the office..Joy might have told you about it..I drew up a few things..keep some promises kahit papano..not to trade with the ones I broke..just..I had the time to fulfill them so I did (It's the rolled up stuff in case you were wondering.) _

_ I'll try and call you on video as soon as I land. Please pick up? I just want to talk. _

_ I love you. That's the one thing I will never lie to you about. _

_ -Seulgi. _

_ PS: I'd sign it as Snuggle, but I'm only that as long as you're still okay with being Bunbun. I hope you are, but if you're not..I won't fault you for it.  _

\---------------------------------------------------------

Binuksan ni Irene yung naka-roll na kasama ng sulat. 

Dumaan si Rosé sa likod niya. "Ang daebak ng design. Kaninong bahay yan?" Tanong nito habang naglalakad papunta sa water dispenser. 

"Uhhh."

"May note, ate Irene. Ayun oh." Tinuro ni Rosé yung lower right na kanto ng plan.

_ "I tried to draw the interior plans on the separate sheet the way you described when we talked about it..I'm not sure if I did it right though..To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if I managed to mess this up too." _

"Galing kay BossDad? Anyare?"

"Wala, Chip."

"Weh? Can't just randomly give you something like that, with a note like that."

"We had a massive fight last night."

"Yown. Bakit?"

"Di niya sinabi sakin na matagal na pala siyang kinukulit ni ex."

"Ouch. Lying by omission."

"Exactly, Chip."

"Well..What are you planning? I noticed di mo suot yung singsing mo." Tinakpan na ni Rosé yung bagong refill na tumbler niya.

"I gave it back to her kagabi."

"Why?"

"We needed the break."

Umupo si Rosé sa harap ni Irene. "Could have had a break without giving her the ring back. I imagine that stung."

"I got lied to."

"Still..So ano? Apology letter and house designs?"

"Yep. The letter asked if we could talk."

"Kakausapin mo?"

"Di naman pwedeng hindi."

"Are you going to talk to her to listen and forgive or are you going to talk to her for the opposite?"

"Opposite most likely."

"That's stupid, ate Irene."

"Wow. Lakas makatawag ng stupid, aray ha!"

"Ang stupid naman kasi talaga."

"I got lied to, Chip. Iwas na ako sa ganung shit. If I let this slide, it's just gonna happen again."

"Says who?"

"Experience?"

"Just coz your exes did that doesn't mean BossDad would..Did she at least tell you bakit di niya sinabi? Pinatulan naman ba yung pangungulit?"

"No di niya pinatulan, sabi niya she blocked the ex everywhere kaso nangungulit padin. Can't change her number kasi clients nga naman..and di daw niya sinabi sakin kasi di naman important and she doesn't want me to worry."

"Ayun naman pala eh."

"Ha?"

"Look, ate Irene, I'm not saying tama si BossDad ha..all I'm saying is, you managed to let shit slide para sa mga ex mo who had the dumbest reasons for lying..tapos di mo gagawin for BossDad who actually had a pretty decent reason for doing it? Unfair."

"Huh."

"I have a point right? I do. So you talk to her at least..kasi..sayang if you two break up..ang goals niyo kaya, tapos maghihiwalay kayo over something like this? Di worth it. Pwede naman pag-usapan."

"I suppose."

"Atsaka I doubt you really do want to break up with BossDad. Galit ka lang..pero mahal mo yun, wag kang ano."


	74. BEST DISCOVERY EVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 74.
> 
> Sisimulan na nating ayusin ang mga bagay-bagay.
> 
> Enjoy guys! :D

**FRIDAY - 5PM**

"Chu?"

"Hey, Rosie."

"I'll wait up sa playground for later yeah? Like we talked about nung isang araw..Figured I'd remind you."

"Sige, Chip. No problem. I'll text you."

Ngumiti si Rosé. "Sige lang..uhh..Have fun sa lakad mo!"

"Alright. See you!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Di ka sasabay samin, Chip?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Hmm? Nope. I'm going somewhere tonight."

"Saan?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Uhhh...Gym."

"Orayt. Ingat ka ha? Text mo kami pag pauwi ka na please?" Bilin ni Jennie. 

"Sure thing, ate Jen!" Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé with matching kaway.

Umalis na sila Jennie at Lisa. Nag-usap nalang ulit nang makasakay na sa jeep.

"Talagang nag-jeep tayo. KKB pa ang hayup."

"Wag kang ano, puta. Kailangan natin ng budget para sa date bukas. Tamang tipid tipid muna. Bukas na kita iso-spoil, maghintay ka."

"Kabuset. Ang hirap ng poor yung jowa."

"I know..Tumaya ako sa lotto kahapon, pag nanalo di mo na kailangan problemahin yan." Padabog na nilagay ni Lisa yung sukli ng bayad sa wallet niya.

"Ay hala siya, nagtampo?"

"Deh. Lul."

"Yieeeee..weh?"

"Kadiri ka, Jennie. Di bagay sayo yung ganyan. Sapukin mo nalang ako mas okay pa."

Sinapak nga with matching "Putangina mo talaga."

Hinawakan ni Lisa yung kamay ni Jennie. 

"Seryoso though..Pasensya na di ako rich kid. Pero nagiipon ako..Downpayment sa auto..Kahit yung dinky lang na Eon ba yun or some shit? May promo yung malapit na Hyundai sa bahay. G na. Para di tayo mamamasahe lagi..Dalawang buwan pa siguro buo ko na. Saglit lang ha?"

"Luh?"

"Yeah. Kailangan ko din mag-upgrade ng buhay. Wag mo isipin ginawa ko dahil lang sayo. Eew ha."

"Hoy puta..mahal kita."

"Salamat, Jennie. Di mo ireregret yan. I-aangat ko tayo pareho. Pramis."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Ang daya naman nun. Ako lang may nickname. Dapat ikaw din..hmmmm."_

_"Ayos na ako sa pangalan ko, wag ka na mag-isip diyan."_

_"Nope. Not allowed. Kailangan fair..ano kaya pwede? Jiiiiiiiiii...Chu!"_

_Luh shet ang cute nung bahing._

_"Kailangan mo ba ng tissue?"_

_"Yesh plis." Sagot ni Rosé. Nakatakip yung isang kamay sa ilong._

_Inabutan siya ni Jisoo. Nagpahid siya ng kailangang pahiran, "Eew..sorry." Naka-pout na comment._

_"Saks na." Taena. Shet. Ang cute. Help. Girlfriend ko to ma. I'm so lucky, Ma._

_"Back to business." Pumalakpak. "Jisoo." Tinignan yung hawak na tissue. "Jiiiichu..Huh..galing! may naimbento ako." Sumasayaw-sayaw sa pwesto tapos kumagat sa hawak na Gummy Worm "Jichu! Jichu Jichu Jichu! Yay!"_

_"Ampanget ng source. Di ka na nahiya, yung nickname ko sayo pinagisipan ko ng malupet tapos yung pauso mo sakin galing sa tissue na may uhog? Nubayan. Unfair."_

_"Cute kaya! Bawal mag-reklamo, JICHU." Tumayo na si Rosé. Nagpagpag ng pants tapos nilahad yung isang kamay._

_"Lika na. Nagugutom ako. Gotta eat post lunch lunch."_

_Kinuha ni Jisoo yung kamay na naka-offer sa kanya. "What the fuck is post lunch lunch?"_

_"It's the lunch you eat after you eat actual lunch. Pay attention, Chu!"_

_"Di ka ba nabubusog!?"_

_"Why? Being full is overrated, ang sarap kaya kumain_."

_Sabagay..Kung ikaw din lang ang kasama sige na sa foodtrip habang-buhay._

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8PM**

"Pansin mo?"

"Alin, Puta? Tumabi ka ng slight, ayan ka nanaman sa pangangain ng hallway!"

Tumabi si Jennie. "Ngayon lang ulit ngumiti ng maayos si Chip simula nung bumalik tayo galing Palawan."

Lumakad sila pareho papunta sa sofa. Inabot ni Lisa yung remote tapos binuksan yung TV sa Cartoon Network as usual. Pumwesto ng upo. Humiga na si Jennie sa lap niya.

"Pansin ko..Ano kaya problema nun?"

"I have a feeling yung keme ni Jisoo."

"Weh? Bakit naman?"

"Kasi mej okay pa siya nung mga unang araw eh..Tapos simula nung napadalas yung lakad ni Jisoo kasama yung SooJoo naging ganyan bigla."

"Tingin mo selos?"

"Pweds..Kasi lumalayo yung loob ni Jisoo sating lahat."

"May jowa eh. Diba ganun naman yun? Nakikigulo padin naman satin yung isa pag pupwede siya."

"Lisa. Kelan yung last na nakita mo si Jisoo? Kahit dito sa bahay di na halos nauwi. Andito lang para matulog. Di naman yata okay yung iiwan niya yung barkada dahil lang may bago siyang jowa."

"Sabagay..Kaso ako iniisip ko nalang ang tagal naman kasing walang ganun yung si Soo..Iniintindi ko nalang din kasi matagal tagal yung puro tropa lang inatupag niya."

"I guess..Kaso di tayo si Chip."

"Watchu mean?"

"Di tayo si Chip..Kaya natin mag-isip ng ganyan kasi iba yung level ng pagiging kaibigan natin with Jisoo..Mas close sila ng di hamak."

"Mag-ex nga kasi."

"Di lang yun eh..Iba yung kanila kahit dati pa nung di natin alam na naging sila pala..Mas malalim..Aminin mo napansin mo din yun."

"Hmmm."

"Ewan. Tinanong ko si Rosie ang sabi sakin wala lang daw yun.."

"Kaso naga-aalala ka padin."

"Shempre! Pareho ba tayo ng Chip na iniisip? Di na kaya kumakain! Baby ng tropa yun di ka ba worried? Gago pala."

"Shet. Sabagay. True. Sana makapag-usap sila ng maayos kasi tangina. Ang lala. Worried din naman ako..Ayoko lang manghimasok."

"Gawan kaya natin ng paraan na makapag-usap sila?"

"Pwede. Ta-try kong ayain si Jisoo lumabas or some shit tapos ikaw naman kay Chip. Pagtagpuin natin."

"Napakagago ng plano. Straight out of Yerim's guidebook on stupid shit."

"You have a better idea?"

"Wala. Game na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**9PM**

"Usual bar?" 

"I can't tonight, SooJoo..I have plans."

"Ano naman?"

"I have to meet up with Rosie..She mentioned wanting to talk to me about something."

"May oras ba yan?"

"Wala naman..but she'd be waiting so I figure punta na ako agad..Maybe I can meet up with you again after?"

"Sayang sa gas. Go nalang muna tayo tapos tsaka mo na puntahan."

"It's late though."

"Ayos lang yan. One hour lang. Tara na?"

"Hmm..Sige."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey. We don't have to do this."_

_"No no..It's okay. It's time isn't it? I mean..right?"_

_"Ayos lang ako without..Don't force yourself."_

_"I'm not forcing myself, Jichu. I love you. Game na."_

_"Sigurado ka ha?"_

_"Oo nga. No one I'd rather do this with."_

_"Sige. Tell me if something hurts okay?"_

_Tumango si Rosé. Nagsimula na si Jisoo._

_"Wait. Teka teka teka."_

_"Ano? Did I hurt you? Shit."_

_"No no..That tickled."_

_"Uhhhh..I'm pretty sure it's supposed to."_

_"Ganun ba yun?"_

_"Ewan. Wala din akong alam."_

_"Neat. We can learn together."_

_Nag-offer ng high five. Sinagot ni Jisoo. Di na binitawan ni Rosé yung kamay niya. Hinila na lang siya paibabaw tapos hinalikan._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, Rosie. I always would."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1AM**

"Anyare sa one hour?" Natatawang comment ni Jisoo.

"Makasalita kala mo di nasiyahan."

"Sabi mo bar lang."

Gumulong si SooJoo mula sa pagkakahiga niya, humarap sa katabi sa kama.

"May reklamo?"

"Wala naman."

"Good."

Kinapa ni Jisoo yung phone niya mula sa bedside table. Chineck. Biglang napabangon.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Shit. I completely forgot what I was supposed to do!"

"Tinext mo ba to let her know you'd be a bit late?"

"I did..Pero one hour lang sabi ko. Fuck. It's 1AM!"

"Ano ba meron?" Bumangon nadin si SooJoo. Nakitingin sa texts.

_"Chu? Dito na ako. Usual swing yeah?"_

_"Uhhh..Guess mej male-late ka. Sakto nalang. It's only 8 anyway. Hope you're having fun! :)"_

May isang text galing kay Jisoo bandang 9 gaya ng sinabi niyang gagawin: _"One hour?"_

Nagreply: _"Sure thing! I have snacks naman."_

_"It's 10?"_

Isang text bandang 1130: _"Chu. I might not be at the usual swing. Naulan and LOL wala akong payong..There's this playhouse(?) sa may corner. Dun nalang ako tatambay. Let me know yeah?"_

Huli yung text ng hatinggabi: _"Right..uhh..I guess you won't drop by. Ayos lang. Uwi na ako. Get home safe yes? See you."_

"Nakauwi naman na pala. Just talk to her when you get home. Siguro naman pwede pagusapan sa bahay kung ano man yan."

Binaba ni Jisoo yung cellphone niya. "I suppose."

"Great. Lika na. Pweds ka na ulit?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Putangena." Sabi ni Jisoo pagkakita sa text na pinadala sa kanya ng landlady niya._

_"Problema mo, Chu?"_

_"Isasara na daw nung landlady namin yung apartment. Wala daw kasi umuupa and di na niya kayang bayaran yung rent. Pinapa-alis na kami before the 25th."_

_"Damn."_

_"Kaya nga eh. Di ko alam kung saan ako lilipat potspa. Di ako pwedeng uwian, napakalayo ng bahay, ikamamatay ko!"_

_Binaba ni Rosé yung cup ng kinakain na kwek-kwek sa bench. Saglit na nag-tap ng baba. "Hmmm..We can share a flat?"_

_"What. Bakit? You're living rent free sa bahay ng parents mo. Malapit pa sa school. Bakit ka magsasarili?"_

_"Kasi wala kang kasama duh." Tinapik siya ni Rosie sa ulo ng stick ng fishball. "I want to try living on my own din and if I get to do that with my girlfriend edi win-win!"_

_"Weird. Sige, sabihin na natin na I agree with that plan..Saan naman tayo makakahanap ng lilipatan na mura lang within five days?"_

_"Usual gaming? Tara sa bar. I'm sure I can find someone who can help."_

_"Mangto-tropa ka nanaman?"_

_"Yep. You can meet all sorts of fun people sa bars kaya. I found you in one didn't I? Best discovery ever."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Chip?" Pabulong na tawag ni Jisoo pagpasok niya sa kwarto nila.

Tulog na ang JenLisa. Tabi nanaman sa kama ni Lisa. 

"Chip?" Tawag niya ulit. Hinawi yung kurtina tapos sinilip yung kama ng tinatawag. 

"You awake?"

"I am now." Galit na reklamo pagkatapos humarap kay Jisoo.

"Hey..I'm sorry for bailing. I got held up with SooJoo."

"Ayos lang, Jisoo. Matulog ka na. Gabi na."

"Can we talk tomorrow instead? Wala naman yung dalawa."

"Sure. Sige. Goodnight."

"Oks. Goodnight."

Umakyat na si Jisoo sa bunkbed.

Sinara ni Rosé yung naiwan na bukas na kurtina. Gumulong lang ulit paharap sa pader. Huminga ng malalim. 

Papikit na siya ng marinig yung tunog ng phone ni Jisoo mula sa taas.

"Pota, Jisoo! Ang landi mo na hayop! Gabing-gabi na uso silent! Tulog na si Jennie!" Sigaw ni Lisa. 

Saglit na umalog yung kama nila Rosé at Jisoo. Gumulong yata yung nasa taas. 

"Sorry mehn! Teka!" May kaluskos. "Ui, SooJoo. I'm in bed. Ha? Yup..Sige..around lunch? Alright alright I'll see you..yep..labyu too, babe. Goodnight."

"Napakaharot!" Sigaw ni Jennie mula sa katabing kama.

"Luh puta ayan na, nagising na! Gago ka kasi, Jisoo!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Sorry sorry. Goodnight na guys!"

Nagtalukbong nalang si Rosé. Sinuot yung headset at nagbukas ng radyo. 

_"Para sa mga heartbroken diyan, everything's gonna be okay. Here's All Too Well by Taylor Swift!"_

"Pota naman. Sino ba nagpauso ng FM radio?" Bulong niya sa sarili niya.


	75. LDR HITS 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 75.
> 
> Featuring Bunbun and Snuggle sorting their shit while once again attempting LDR, oops..ano yung konting pikunang WenSeul? Conyo Jesus is also back! pero di muna siya magpapaka-prophet this time naka-vacation mode kasi siya. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! :D

**DAY ONE**

"Oi. Bakit ikaw?" Tanong ni Irene pagkabukas niya ng skype.

"Sup? Uhhhh..Seulgi's passed out..Sabi niya ako nalang daw tumawag para sabihan ka."

"Talagang natulog na."

"Uhh..Don't be too hard on her, Irene..I know it's not an excuse pero..jetlag tapos walang tulog simula kahapon. May sakit."

"Ha?"

"Yeah. Masama na pakiramdam sa flight palang..I guess natuloy na. Taas ng lagnat eh so pinatulog ko nalang. Binilin ka niya sakin para balitaan."

"Binigyan mong gamot?"

"Yep. Pinakain ko din muna. Ayos na siguro yun bukas. Tatawagan ka daw niya first thing when she wakes up."

"Hmm."

"I don't know what happened with you two..but..uhmm..Sana maayos. Kasi sayang. I'm not siding with anyone ha, just saying..Slug's a mess. I swear, Irene. Worried lang ako for my bestfriend."

"Kakausapin ko, Wendy."

"Alright. Sige na..I hope you have a good weekend, Irene! Talk to you again soon."

"Sige. Ingat kayo diyan, Wendy."

"Yup yup. Bye!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**DAY TWO**

"Hey..Thank you for picking up."

Bumungad sa kanya si Seulgi na nakahiga sa bed. Guluhan yung itsura. Halatang galing sa tulog.

"Sure."

Nagkamot ng batok si Seulgi. Awkward. 

"Akala ko gusto mo makipag-usap?"

"I don't know where to start."

"I have chores to do."

Bumangon si Seulgi. Sumandal sa headboard. Nakita saglit ni Irene yung kumpol ng tissue sa gilid ng kama, isang bowl ng di malamang pagkain, at dalawang bote ng gamot.

"Uhhh..I'm sorry, Irene. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Sige."

"Look..I..I understand why you're angry. I do..Ako lang may mali..I shouldn't have disregarded you like that."

"Bakit?"

"I genuinely thought it was something na di mo na kailangan malaman..Kasi di ko naman na pinapansin and..Ikaw lang naman may hawak ng attention ko..Mali."

"You knew about what I went through sa mga ex ko..I told you..Pero di mo padin naisip na baka magandang idea na ipaalam sakin?"

"I know..Kasi nga it was nothing to me. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Hmm."

"I really am sorry..Di ko akalain na ganun pala yung magiging consequence."

"Hindsight is a bitch."

Nangiti si Seulgi. "It is."

Natahimik silang dalawa. Tumayo si Irene at umalis sa frame ng camera. Pagbalik niya ay may dala na siyang tubig.

"Kumain ka na?" Tanong niya kay Seulgi.

"I just woke up."

"Ahh. Kumain ka."

"I'll come down sa hotel restaurant mamaya..Buffet daw eh."

"Alright..Feeling better?"

"Slight..Should be okay in time for the wedding."

"Good. Kelan nga yun?"

"About a week from now."

"Hmm."

"Uhhh..I'll let you go..May gagawin ka pa kamo eh..I don't want to get in the way."

"Sure ka?"

"No..If it were up to me, I'd talk to you all day..pero.."

"Hmm."

"Sige na, Irene..Uhmm..Have a good day."

"Alright..Bahala ka."

"I love you."

Tinignan niya lang si Seulgi na nakangiti sa kanya mula sa screen ng laptop.

"Have a good day, Seulgi."

Kita niya yung kurap na nasobrahan ng isang segundo. 

"Okay. Uhh..Bye."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Napatawag ka? Everything okay?..Why would Rosie send me a message?"

Lumingon ang katabi niyang si Wendy nang marinig ang pangalan ng ex. "Ano meron?"

Sumenyas si Seulgi ng teka lang sa bestfriend niya.

"Ha? Wala..Since when? Fuck..Okay..Uhhm..I can't? Why? Ahhh..Sige sige. Ayos na? Okay..uhmm..I lo--" Tinignan yung phone. "Binabaan ako." Malungkot na comment.

"Ano meron? I heard Rosie being mentioned. Is everything okay?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Everything's alright, Wan."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I gave you a copy of that hotel key for emergency purposes."

Tinulak ni Wendy si Seulgi. Tumalbog sa kama. 

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Reklamo ni Seulgi.

"Hoy kayong two! Don't make away here sa hotel kwarto, it's nakakahiya ano ba?! You have kapitbahays no!" Awat ng nakasunod pala kay Wendy na si Krystal.

"Everything is not okay what the fuck, Slug?!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Dinuro ng slight yung bestfriend.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Rosie! Everything is not okay! Nung tinanong kita kanina kung anong meron, you fucking lied to me!"

"Why the fuck would I lie to you?!"

Tinulak ulit ni Wendy si Seulgi. Ginantihan siya. Tumayo sa gitna nila si Krystal tapos sinampal sila pareho.

"You two are being so maingay! Why are you making sigawan to each other eh you're only magkaharap lang naman? Learn to make usap ng normal kaya! Baka it's only a simpleng di pagkaka-understand sa one another tapos ganyan na kayo agad? Did all that make you two feel masaya? So bobo ha!"

Hinimas ni Seulgi yung pisngi na tinamaan ng sampal ni Krystal. "Conyo Jesus is right. This is dumb. Have a seat, Seungwan. I'll explain shit."

Padabog na kumuha ng upuan si Wendy. "This better be fucking good, Seulgi or I swear to god."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**DAY THREE**

"Hi."

Kumaway si Irene. Sumubo ng cup noodles na dala niya sa harap ng laptop. 

"Ui. Kamusta?"

"Feeling marginally better. I went to a suit fitting kanina with ate Yuri."

"Good. Rest more..Kamusta jetlag?"

"Ayos nadin..How are you?"

"Meh."

"Uhhmm.."

"Galit padin ako sayo..but I miss you."

Ngumiti si Seulgi. Maluwang. Sayang-saya. Yung tipo ng ngiti na nawawala yung mata. Mochi.

"I shouldn't be smiling..fuck..I miss you too."

"Puro pagbawi lang gagawin mo pag nakauwi ka."

"I'm up for it..uhmmm..I love you."

Si Irene naman yung ngumiti. 

"I love you too, Snuggle Bear."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**DAY THREE**

"Hi! Check out what I bought!" 

Tinaas ni Seulgi yung hawak niyang paperbag. Winagayway saglit tapos ibinaba para dukutin yung laman. Excited na ipinakita sa camera. Onesies. Isang bear tapos isang bunny. 

"I saw them and I was reminded of you..so..uhhh..I bought them." Nakita yung poker face ni Irene. "Fuck. Uhhh..Shit..Sorry for assuming..Uhmm." Binalik nalang ni Seulgi yung mga gamit sa paper bag. "I'm sorry."

"Bakit ka nagso-sorry?"

"I assumed na okay ka na agad..after what I did."

"What made you think na di padin ako okay?"

"I don't know."

"Ask me what you want to ask me, Seulgi."

"Can I?"

"Why not?"

Huminga ng malalim yung kausap ni Irene. 

"Tayo pa ba?" Mahinang tanong. 

"Naghiwalay ba tayo?"

"You said we should take a break..and..you're still not wearing your ring..I thought..Wala na."

"I was going to break up with you, not gonna lie."

Nahulog si Seulgi sa upuan. Malakas yung kalabog. Matagal na di nagpakita ulit. 

"Buhay ka pa ba?" Tanong ni Irene. "Huy!"

Dahan-dahan na lumabas ulit yung girlfriend niya mula sa floor. Kumapit yung dalawang kamay sa edge ng lamesa. Mata lang yung kita. Halatang umiyak.

"Hey, bear."

Umupo na ulit ng maayos pero nakayuko. Tamang tago lang ulit sa buhok. Humihikbi.

"Huy. Naiyak ka diyan? Parang gago."

"I shouldn't..be crying..sorry..kasalanan ko naman..fuck."

"Yah. Stop crying..We're okay, Seulgi..Pasalamatan mo si Chip pag-uwi mo..Kung hindi dahil sa kanya iba ang nangyari."

"I will."

"Tigil na iyak, bebe bear..I love you."

"I..I love you too..I'm sorry..I really am..I'm going to try my fucking hardest not to hurt you again..I swear..uhhh..on my Kpop collection..I swear on that..I love you."

"Oo na. Sige nalang. Tumigil ka na diyan..Patingin ulit nung keme na pinamili mo..size ko ba yan?"

Tumango-tango si Seulgi. Ngumiti ng pilit kahit may bakas ng luha sa mukha.

"One size bigger..Kasi..cute if it dwarfs you."

"Pakyu ka."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**DAY FOUR**

Padabog na umupo si Seulgi sa lamesa kung nasaan sila Wendy at Krystal. 

"What's your problema!?" Iritang tanong ni Krystal na inayos yung nabalikong flower arrangement sa table.

"Di sumasagot sa skype si Irene."

"Eh you're tanga kasi. Baka she made sisi about saying na together padin kayo."

"Aba'y sino nagturo sayong mang-asar? Fota. Diba Conyo Jesus ka?! Baka naman may maitutulong ka."

"I can't make tulong to you if she doesn't want to make sagot your tawag in the unang place. Stupid ng question dyuskomygod! How are you going to make usap her if ayaw niya makipag-talk?"

"Wan!"

"Ano? Wag mo ko isali diyan. Tama si Krystal. Ikaw yung tatanga-tanga na di nagkukwento kay Irene tapos iiyak ka pag nagalit. Bobo amputa."

Kinulong ni Seulgi yung ulo niya sa kamay tapos yumuko para iuntog yung sarili sa table.

"Sabi niya okay na daw eh! Bakit di siya nasagot?!"

"Baka naman busy lang din." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Kahit message wala? She usually sends me a message, Seungwan." 

"Haynako. Why are you making isip the malala na scenario so agad-agad? Maybe she's no baterya sa cp niya..Or making tulog. Pessimistic mo eh." Comment ni Krystal.

"Critical period to, 'Stal! We literally JUST managed to sort shit out tapos biglang ganito. Can you blame me for being paranoid?!"

"Nope." Sumubo ng pasta na in-order si Krystal. "Funny mo to watch though. I hope you get lunod in your own isip. Kasi you're so bobo. Wala na akong ma-say sayo. You make ayos that problema on your sarili na. Nakakatamad to make isip for you na kasi."

Pinanuod nila Seulgi at Wendy na tinaas ni Krystal yung isa niyang kamay para tawagin yung waiter na lumapit din agad.

"Excuse me? Could you please add a couple more pinches of salt on this pasta? It seems a bit bland for my liking. I'd appreciate it." Nakangiting request niya nang maibot ang plato sa waiter. 

"Potspa. Marunong ka naman palang magsalita ng maayos bakit di mo ginagawa?!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**DAY FIVE**

"I DID NOT ORDER ROOM SERVICE. IT'S FUCKING FOUR AM!" Galit na bungad ni Seulgi pagbukas niya ng pinto ng hotel room niya. 

"Sup, Snuggle? Would you accept room service by way of sex? Kasi I can go for that."

"What the fuck?"

"Sorz I wasn't picking up on your skype calls..or answering messages..Kinda hard to do that on a plane."

Dire-diretso lang na pumasok si Irene sa hotel room ni Seulgi. Tinambak yung maleta sa gilid ng pintuan. Umupo sa kama tapos nagbounce ng slight. "Di ko trip yung room mo. Ang standard..Upgrade tayo to a suite bukas? Sagot ko na."

Sinara ni Seulgi yung pinto tapos humarap sa bisita. "What the fuck."

"Ayaw mo ba ako makita? Natuod ka na diyan."

"Holy shit."

"Gulat na gulat?"

"You're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Lumapit si Seulgi kay Irene tapos niyakap siya.

"Holy shit."

"Wala ka na bang ibang pweds sabihin bukod sa holy shit tsaka what the fuck? Ayos lang naman..pero can you say that while we're doing it? Para naman may reason."

Hinawakan siya sa magkabilang pisngi ni Seulgi tapos ni-squish yung mukha niya. Sinampal niya si Seulgi. "Pota. Parang gago. Weird ng pa-welcome."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Hubad."

"Agad-agad?"

"I know we have plenty of shit to talk about blah blah..pero I missed your stupid face and I'm horny so fuck that. Mamaya na tayo mag-usap."


	76. NASAAN KA NGAYON?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 76.
> 
> Things are heating up again. 
> 
> Ilalabas ko yung follow up as soon as I have it yeah? 
> 
> Let me know what you think as usual.

"Chip?"

Bumaba si Jisoo mula sa kama niya. Sumilip ulit sa bottom bunk. 

"Rosie. You okay?"

"Meh."

Umupo si Jisoo sa gilid ng kama. Ramdam yung init nung katawan ng may-ari. Mabilis niyang inihiga ng maayos tapos hinawakan sa noo.

"Fuck. Nilalagnat ka! Nagpaulan ka ba kagabi?"

"Pretty sure I told you that through text." Bumahing. 

"Dammit. Teka, kukuha ako ng pamunas. Fuck. I'm sorry, Rosie..Bakit di ka umuwi agad?"

"I said I would wait so I did." Humikab lang tapos pumikit ulit.

Nauntog si Jisoo sa ilalim ng sarili niyang kama bago nakatayo ng maayos. Saglit na tinignan si Rosé bago lumabas ng kwarto. 

Wala ang iba pa nilang kasama sa bahay. Napagdesisyunan niyang magluto na din ng noodles na may sabaw para naman kahit papano ay may ipapakain siya sa may sakit. 

Makaraang gawin ang lahat ng yon ay binalikan niya si Rosé sa kwarto. Kinuha yung isang table na shine-share nilang apat pag trip nila tumambay at pinatong yung naihandang pagkain. 

"Chip..Bangon ka saglit..Kain ka muna tapos pupunasan kita para mawala yung lagnat ng konti."

"Aaaaarrrrrgh." Malamya yung kilos ni Rosé. Badtrip na nagising mula sa tipo ng tulog na nakukuha pag may sakit. Bumangon siya tapos hinatak yung katawan papunta sa edge ng kama niya. 

Nag-ring yung cellphone ni Jisoo na nakapatong sa tabi nila.

Kita yung screen. SooJoo with a heart.

"Hmm." Humiga ulit si Rosé. "Sagutin mo..Might be important."

"Kain ka muna, Chip."

"Wala akong gana. Mamaya nalang."

Tumango si Jisoo. Sinagot yung tawag.

"Hey babe..ha? Anong oras na ba?" Tumingin si Jisoo sa relo sa phone niya. Ala-una. "Shit. I said after lunch nga pala noh?" Sabi niya sa phone. "Uhmm..Two hours? Sige sige. I'll see you."

Tumingin siya kay Rosé na nakahiga padin at nagso-scroll sa twitter timeline.

"I'm going for something tonight..Saks ka lang maiwan dito?"

"Ano sa tingin mo?"

"Kain ka muna, Chip. I'll sort you out before I go."

"Wala nga akong gana. Wag na. Mamaya na lang siguro."

"Alright..Ano yung gusto mo pag-usapan kagabi? Maybe we can talk about it now."

Nilingon siya ni Rosé. Matagal na tinitigan. "It's going to take too long. Sige na. Mag-prep ka na para sa lakad mo."

"Alright. Next time nalang, Chip. Kainin mo yung noodles habang mainit pa. Ligo na ako."

Kinawayan lang siya ni Rosé bago magtalukbong. Ganun padin yung itsura pagbalik niya after maligo, at nung paalis na siya. "Rosie. Gising ka ba? Alis na ako."

Di sumagot. Nagkibit-balikat nalang si Jisoo tapos lumarga na.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Kamusta naman paghahanap mo ng pweds maging landlord?" Tanong ni Jisoo nang lumapit ulit sa kanya si Rosé._

_Dalawang oras na sila sa bar. Nakatambay lang ulit si Jisoo kung saan siya nakaupo nung unang gabi na nakilala niya ang kasama._

_"Wala pa akong nakikita eh..But, I have a new friend! Naghahanap din daw siya ng titirahan so kung sakali, tatlo na tayo!"_

_In-extend ni Rosé yung kaliwang kamay tapos parang naghatak ng random na babae mula sa hangin._

_"Sup." Bati nung ate na umiinom ng cocktail with a straw tapos naka-shades._

_"Uhhh..Hi?"_

_"Boring mo naman. Hi lang?" Humarap kay Rosé, "ang boring ng jowa mo, sigurado ka na diyan?"_

_"Yup! I have to introduce you muna, she's hella fun, I promise! Ganyan lang yan with new people..Her name's Jisoo..Chu! This is ate Irene! Tutulungan daw niya ako maghanap ng lilipatang tirahan!"_

_"Super friendly, Chip strikes again." Sabi ni Jisoo._

_"Napaka-boring. Tara na, Rosie! Saktong sigaw lang sa gitna ng dance floor panigurado may makikita din tayong landlord. Ako na bahala mag negotiate ng rent."_

_"Ay gusto ko yan. Game!"_

_Umalis yung dalawa sa harap ni Jisoo. Tumawa nalang siya sa sarili niya. Sanay na._

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Where would we go? Hmmm..Has to be somewhere we both haven't tried yet."

"Saan mo ba gusto? Do you have a place in mind?"

"Wala eh..Give me a minute to think."

"Sige lang, SooJoo..Uhh..I can't stay out too late nga pala tonight."

"Bakit naman?"

"Rosie's sick..and wala yung kasama sa bahay..I have to at least be there just in case."

"Kaya naman siguro niya."

"Well..Yeah but..That's my fault though..Naulanan kagabi..I feel guilty for it."

"Why would you feel guilty eh siya yung di umuwi agad?"

"I bailed on her. May usapan and di ko tinupad."

"Hmm."

"So yeah. I need to be at home by 9 at the latest."

"Ikaw bahala."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"BAKA NAMAN MAY KILALA KAYONG MAGPAPATIRA NG LESS THAN 1K ANG BAYAD!!"_

_"OO NGA! TIRA AS IN LIVE HA? NOT TIRA AS IN TIRA. HELP THE HOMELESS!!"_

_Nabuga ni Jisoo yung iniinom niyang whiskey nang marinig ang sigaw mula sa dance floor. Di naman niya akalaing seryoso pala yung sinabi nung dalawa._

_"DALI NA GUYS! MAGANDA NAMAN KAMING MGA TITIRA! HINDI NA MASAMA!"_

_"CLARIFY KO LANG ULIT NA WE MEANT LIVE! NOT TIRA AS IN SEX!"_

_Nagmamadaling tumayo si Jisoo mula sa kinauupuan tapos lumapit sa mga kasama niyang nakatayo sa gitna ng dance floor. May suot na shades sa tig-isang mata. Kaliwa yung kay Rosie, kanan yung sa bago nilang kaibigan na si Irene. Tig-isa nadin ng cocktail. Upgraded pa, may maliit na payong na._

_"Huy! Ang gulo niyo!" Saway niya. "Chip, ayos ka pa ba?"_

_"Yeah babe! I'm feeling fantastic!"_

_"Ako di mo tatanungin?" Sabi ni Irene._

_"Ayos ka pa ba?"_

_"Basag na. Strong kid ng jowa mo though. Nice."_

_May lumapit na isang ate sa kanilang tatlo. "I HEARD YOU GUYS ARE LOOKING FOR A PLACE! MERON SA MAY MALAPIT SAMIN! 500 LANG PER BED! ETO YUNG NUMBER NG MAY-ARI!"_

_"Bakit ba lahat nagsisigawan?" Tanong ni Jisoo._

_"AYOS NAMAN PALA EH!" Sigaw ni Irene._

_"YUN OH! I TOLD YOU, CHU! DIDN'T I TELL YOU!? WE MANAGED! ANO KA NGAYON?!"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"9 na pala. I gotta go, SooJoo. I'll just make it up to you tomorrow or something..Lalabas naman tayo diba?" 

"Di ba pwede magpa-extend? 30 minutes."

"Let me text, Rosie."

"Bakit pa?"

Binaba ni Jisoo ang hawak na cellphone at tinignan yung kasama niya. Uminom ng tubig na nakahain sa lamesa. 

"I'll be worried all night..Kasalanan ko kung bakit may sakit yun."

"I'm sure she's an adult who can handle herself."

"Hmm."

"Ayos na yan. Let her. Nasa bahay lang naman siguro siya..Why worry?"

"I suppose you're right."

"I always am. Lika na?"

"Sige."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Nasaan ka na?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Jisoo._

_"Uhhh..Nasiraan ako, Chip. Bukas nalang ako lilipat. Mauna ka na."_

_"Di pwede yaaaaaaaan, Chu. Sabay tayo dapat. Proper moving in keme. Bukas nalang din ako."_

_"Mauna ka na, Rosie. Ngayon ka lang pwede diba? You have exams tomorrow."_

_"I can always ditch..My grades can take it."_

_"Edi ikaw na."_

_"Ako na talaga..Hmmm..Nasa old apartment ka pa ba?"_

_"Yep. Along with all my shit packed sa likod ng kotse kong letse ayaw mag-start." Iritang sagot ni Jisoo. Sinipa yung gulong ng sasakyan niya._

_"Sana di mo nilabas lahat agad."_

_"Pinapalabas na ni landlady eh..Atat ampotspa. Di bale na. Sa sasakyan nalang ako matutulog tapos agahan ko nalang bukas or some shit."_

_"Parang ang bobo nung idea." Dinig ni Jisoo mula sa background ni Rosé._

_"May kasama ka ba?!" Tanong niya._

_"Yeh. Si ate Irene."_

_"Shet. Dalawa pa yung na-inconvenience ko. Sorry. Mauna na kayo maglipat. Bukas ako pramis."_

_"Boooooo...Ay shet! Teka!" Binabaan siya ni Rosé._

_"Tsk."_

_Matagal na sinubukan ulit ni Jisoo na ayusin yung sasakyan niya. Kinalikot yung makina at chineck lahat ng tinuro ng tatay niyang pwede maging dahilan ng hindi pag-start, tinignan din kung may gasolina. Ayos naman lahat. Ayaw lang talaga._

_Padabog niyang sinara yung hood, sinipa ulit yung gulong. "Ngayon ka pa nag-inarte pukingna. Minahal naman kita litsi." Asar na sabi niya sa sasakyan._

_Umupo siya sa gilid ng bangketa. Nag-isip ng next move._

_"Why the long face?" Sabi ng biglang umupo sa tabi niya._

_"Huh? Oi, Chip! Ginagawa mo dito? Sabi ko maglipat ka na diba?"_

_"Maglilipat nga. Di naman pwedeng di ka kasama noh." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé. Nakaturo sa isang truck na nakaparada sa kabilang side ng kalsada. Kumakaway si Irene mula sa driver's seat._

_"What the fuck."_

_"Nakainuman ko minsan yung kapitbahay namin..Naalala kong may-ari nga pala yun ng trucking keme. Nanghiram kami ni ate Irene ng isa..so ngayon..Makakalipat na tayong tatlo ng walang problema! Gusto mo isama pa natin yung mga ka-housemate mo kahit bitch sila eh. Kasyang-kasya!"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11PM**

"Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!"

Bungad ng tumawag kay Jisoo pagkasagot niya ng phone. 

"Hey, Rosie..Kamusta?"

"Itch eleven pee em!! Where are you?? Uwi ka na plish? I..I mish youuuuuu!"

"Ang ingay sa side mo, Chip! Nasaan ka ba?"

Bumangon na din yung katabi ni Jisoo sa bed. Nagsimulang halikan siya sa likod. Unti-unti nanamang lumilipat yung atensyon niya. 

"Nasaan ka, Chip?"

"Baaaaaaaaaaaar!! Shaktong partay lang ash ushual! Itch fun kashi!"

Pinalis ni Jisoo yung kasama niya. "Saglit lang, SooJoo please?" Nginitian lang siya nito. Taas baba ng kilay pero di siya sinunod. Tuloy lang ang usap niya sa telepono. 

"May sakit ka, Rosie. Bakit ka umalis?"

"Wash getting lonely at home..You weren't there..No one was..Will you..Will you come get me? Itch almost midnight and I think I'm drunk? Saks na..Please pick me up?"

"Which bar are you at?"

"Yahhhhhhh don't play dumb..you know where I am."

"I don't, Chip. Nasaan ka?" Tumayo na si Jisoo mula sa kama. Nakita niya yung pout ng iniwan. Pinulot niya yung damit niya tapos inipit yung cellphone sa tenga. Nagsimulang magbihis.

"Jisoo..Where are you going?" Tanong ni SooJoo.

"I have to come get Rosie. Lasing."

"Why? Di ba niya kayang umuwi? Tell her to get a grab car. Madami naman nun, alas-onse palang."

Kumurap si Jisoo. Kinausap ulit yung tumawag sa kanya. "Chip! Can you get a grab?"

"Huh?"

"Grab, Rosie? Can't you get one? Malayo ako and I can't get to you right away. Mag-grab ka nalang..Or call anyone sa tropa to get you..Nasa labas yung JenLisa kaya ka nila daanan."

"Far away huh? I can wait, Chu. Please come get me? You always do naman..I trust you."

"Jisoo. Ano na?" Tanong ni SooJoo. 

Tinitigan ni Jisoo si SooJoo. Tumingin din sa phone niya.

"Kaya niya yan." Sabi ni SooJoo. 

"Chu? I'll wait yeah? I'll sit where I always find you sa place na to. Please?"

"Jisoo. She'll manage. Why bother yourself? Parati nalang bang ganyan? Think of yourself at least." Sabi ni SooJoo. 

Tumango si Jisoo. Nag-desisyon. 

"Rosie. Mag-grab ka na pauwi. I can't go."

Matagal na tahimik sa kabilang linya. Ibababa na sana ni Jisoo yung tawag ng magsalita ulit ang kausap. 

"Alright. I understand. Have fun, Chu..Ingat ka pauwi..I'll see you, yeah?"

"Umuwi ka na agad, Rosie. Ngayon na. May sakit ka, you shouldn't have gone out in the first place."

"I told you..It was getting lonely at home."

"Sana natulog ka nalang."

"I guess..Sige na, Jisoo. Have fun wherever you are..and come home safe after okay? I'll see you.

"I will. Uwi agad."

"I love you, Jisoo."

Natigil si Jisoo sa kinatatayuan niya. Iba yung tono nun. Hindi yung usual na naririnig niya, hindi rin yung usual na nickname niya yung karugtong. 

"Chip? Rosie?"

Binaba na yung call. 

"Come here, Jisoo. Problema mo?" Sabi ni SooJoo. 

Lumapit siya. "I have a weird feeling bigla. I don't know why."

"Understandable..You went against your usual instinct eh. Bakit pa parati ka nalang nakasunod sa kung ano yung hinihingi niyang friend mo na yan?"

"I'm used to it, SooJoo."

"You're being taken advantage of."

"I doubt it..si Rosie?..Di siya ganun. She doesn't like asking for help."

"Ahhhh. Pero bakit mo binibigay? Nawiwili."

"Di naman."

"Bahala ka. Whatever you think. I'm just saying..di naman masamang unahin sarili mo every once in a while."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Chu!_

_Early morning class as usual. Kainin mo yung breakfast na ni-prep ko. I noticed na ang malnourished mo lately. Ano ba pinapagawa nila sa course mo? Tsk. Eat yeah? Kaltukan kita pag hindi._

_-Rosie <3"_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Chu! Ate Irene said na baha na daw dun sa dadaanan papunta sa school niyo. Why does it always do that? Anyway, wag ka nang pumasok. Pauwi nadin ako..Movie night? I bought that earphone splitter keme yesterday..Di na tayo makakaistorbo. I love you. See you in a bit! <3"_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Surprise! Strict nung kuya guard niyo ha..dire-diretso lang akong nakapasok ng campus..Anyway, I just dropped by kasi naiwan mo yung reviewer mo sa bahay. Yan. Take it. Pay attention to your shit, Chu! Stressed ka pa naman sa exam mo na yan. Ingat ka pauwi mamaya! See you!"_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Jisoo? I noticed di na tayo nagpapang-abot sa bahay..Too much school maybe? I can't talk to you much anymore either so text nalang muna. I hope you manage to come home early later..I miss cuddles. Love you!"_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"I'm going out with ate Irene, and ate Jennie. Prepped some food for you sa lamesa. Eat."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Rosie? I'm sorry I yelled. Come back dito sa dorm, please? We should talk."_

_"Jisoo..I can't do this anymore..Mato-toxic tayo ng malupit..Haven't you noticed all we do is fight since nag second year tayo? Not cool..Maybe we should break up?"_

_"You're right..We can't sustain this on top of all the school shit..I don't want to end up yelling at you again..Or making you wait up for me all the time."_

_"We could be friends. Started out like that anyway. Goods na right?"_

_"Goods na. Kaya yan."_

_"Kayang-kaya."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Ate Joy! Patulong naman magbuhat! Di na makalakad tong isa. Minsan na nga lang uminom ulit di pa nagsasabi. Tsk. Buti nalang may number ko si kuya bartender..W_ _ag ka na sasama dun sa mga kaklase mo ulit, Chu. Pangatlong beses na to na iniiwan ka nilang wasak. Yung totoo?!"_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Your grades are slipping..Di tayo pareho ng course pero maybe I can help you review? Two heads are better than one right? Saks na para sabay sabay tayo ga-graduate. Di kita pwede iwan dito."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"I found a guy who's selling his car cheap. Binigay niya sakin yung number niya kagabi. Ito oh. Adventure na yun. Di masama."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Yooooooooooo! This person I'm dating gave me discount coupons for a restaurant and then dumped me two seconds later..50 percent off though..tara!"_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Labas tayo ulit. Bet I can find another landlord? Beat the last record. Less than an hour tops."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Siguro naman di iiyak yung kuya sa talyer pag nakita niya ako diba? It's not like ako yung nakipag-break sa kanya..saks na yun..at least you can get your car fixed for a discount."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Alright. Game. Ano kailangan mo? Tubero? Why? Ahh. Oks. Teka. Lemme look through my contacts. I'll text you the number in a bit, Chu!"_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Shit. Ha? Nasiraan ka nanaman? Saan? Alright. One hour, Jisoo okay? Hang in there. I'll come get you."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_"Rosie?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Thanks."_

_"Para saan?"_

_"I don't know..I just feel like I should thank you."_

_"I don't understand what that's about pero you're welcome I suppose..salamat din."_

_"Bakit?"_

_"Wala lang..Kasi nga you turned out to really be the best contact I could get out of all the bars I've ever gone to..Wanna know why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"It's because I can always count on you being there if I need you."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1AM**

"Hello?" Nagising lang si Jisoo sa ingay ng ringtone niya. 

"Jisoo! Tsong!"

"Oi, Lisa! Napatawag ka? Ala-una na gago!"

May kaluskos mula sa kabilang linya. 

"Soo! Pauwi ka na ba?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Bukas nalang ng umaga, nakakatamad na mag-drive."

"Nasaan ka ngayon?"

"Nasa condo ako ni SooJoo. Bakit?"

"Shit."

"Jennie. Tumawag lang ba kayo ni Lalisa para pagtripan ako? Kasi di nakakatuwa."

"Wala si Chip sa bahay."

Napabalikwas si Jisoo mula sa pagkakahiga. Naistorbo yung katabi pero di niya pinansin. 

"Ano kamo?"

"Si Chip. Di pa nauwi. Baka nagtext sayo or tumawag."

"Shit. Legit ba?"

"Kinakalaban yata si Lisa sa pagiging tanga amputa." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Hoy!" Reklamo ni Lisa sa background.

Kumaluskos nanaman. Si Lisa na yung next na kausap niya.

"Pukingna Jisoo, may date kami ni Jennie. Tulog pa yun nung umalis kaming dalawa kaninang umaga. Akala namin kasama mo!"

Kumakabog na yung dibdib ni Jisoo. Matindi. 

"FUCK. Tumawag yun sakin..Bandang alas-onse..Nasa bar daw siya. Di ko masundo kaya sabi ko tawagan kayo..Di ba ginawa?!"

"Mehn. Bakit di mo masundo? Parati namang ikaw lang tinatawagan nun tsong."

"Kasama ko si SooJoo."

"So? Sundo, drop off sa bahay..pweds mo naman balikan jowa mo pagkatapos..Tsong..Si Chip na yun..Ano bang problema mo!?"

"Shit..Di talaga kayo tinawagan?"

"Tingin mo kung nakausap na namin si Chip, tatawagan ka namin ngayon para magtanong? Gago ka."

"Shit shit shit shit. Teka. Tatawagan ko. Baka naman kasama si Irene or something. Di yun umaalis mag-isa." Pilit niyang pinapakalma yung sarili. 

"Sige mehn. Balitaan mo kami, balitaan ka namin kung sakaling makauwi rin."

"Sige. Teka."

Binaba ni Lisa yung tawag. Mabilis naman na nagpipindot si Jisoo para tawagan si Rosé. Isa, dalawa, tatlo, sampung beses. Di sumasagot. Tumawag siya kay Irene.

"Oi." Sagot nito.

"Irene! Kasama mo ba si Chip?"

"Bakit ko kasama si Chip? Nasa airport ako."

"Bakit ka nasa airport?"

"Kasi trip ko magnakaw ng eroplano..putangina naman, Jisoo. Nagiintay ako ng flight..Bakit niyo tinatanong sakin si Chip eh kayo kasama nun sa bahay?"

"Shit. Di pa kasi umuuwi..galing yung bar."

"Diba ikaw naman usually sumusundo or kasama nun pag lumalabas? Nasaan ka ngayon?"

"Uhhhh..Sa condo ni SooJoo?"

"Putangina mo. Sumasagot ba si Chip sa mga tawag niyo?"

"Hindi."

"Puta. Putangina mo, Jisoo. Magdasal-dasal ka nang nakauwi yun sa susunod na pagche-check mo kasi kung hindi putangina talaga humanda ka sakin pagkabalik ko."

"Shit. Teka. Tatawagan ko si Lalisa sa bahay ulit." 

"Sige. Putangina mo talaga, Jisoo. Sana nasarapan ka sa ginawa niyo ng kasama mo." Binabaan siya ni Irene.

Tumawag siya kay Lisa.

"Tsong! Nakauwi na ba? Di sumasagot." Bungad niya. "Di rin kasama ni Irene..Nakauwi na si Rosie diba?"

"Wala padin. Putaena, Jisoo. Gago ka. Putangina mo. Seryoso tsong. Nagagalit ako. Umuwi ka na bago pa si Jennie ang magwala."


	77. [M] IT'S LA RIGHT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a twitter poll thing and getting an update on SR won, so the chapter after this will be Chip's kwento ayt?
> 
> Here's 77. Featuring Bunbun and Snuggle reconciling the way they usually do, a worried full tropa Wannie, and ang pagbabalik ng mga unnie. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Let me know what you think as usual :D

"Seulgi?"

Humigpit ang yakap sa kanya ng tinawag. Hinalikan siya sa noo. 

"Yes?"

Umayos si Irene ng pagkakapatong, Tinitigan sa mata si Seulgi bago sumagot. 

"I'm sorry."

"Ha? Para saan?"

"I messed it up..Di lang ikaw may mali sa away natin."

"What?"

"I blew it out of proportion..Chip made me realize a couple things..Pwede nga naman pag-usapan ng maayos instead of me jumping to the idea of breaking up with you agad-agad..That wasn't very mature of me."

"I understand, Irene..You had a valid point..Nangyari na dati and lagi kang dehado every time it does..Bakit di ka iiwas diba?"

"Still..I'm sorry.."

"Don't worry about it..Mas malaki yung kasalanan ko..I swear that's the only thing I haven't told you though..Wala na."

"Thank you..Ang effort mo lagi..I feel like puro kabig lang ako."

"Di naman..Just you is enough the way you are..Tsaka ang laki kaya ng contribution mo when it comes to the fun stuff..Where else could I experience all the weird except with you?"

Tinapik ni Irene si Seulgi sa balikat. Hinalikan sa pisngi. 

"I love you..I do."

"I love you too, Irene. Let's talk more about all the shit para di na maulit yes? I promise I'll be good this time..Sure na."

"Sige. Game..I promise to be more understanding, and to not let my pride get in the way of things..Sure na din."

"Pinky swear para walang kawala."

"Ang cute mo."

"Dali na. Arte pa eh. G na!"

Nag pinky swear sila. 

"Gagueh. Mahal na mahal kitang oso ka. Buset."

"Mahal na mahal din kita. Matulog ka na. May lakad ako bukas ng umaga sasama ka ba?"

"Duh. Where else would I be?"

"Oks..I meant to ask nga pala..Wendy nearly killed me nung isang araw..Anong nangyari sa isa kong anak?"

"Anak mo yung ex ng bestfriend mo. Weird..almost as weird as kung jinowa mo nga si Krystal tapos sister in law ka din niya."

"Meh..Magkwento ka."

"Ganto kasi yan.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sluggie!" Iritang bungad ni Krystal kay Seulgi. Umagang-umaga, sa buffet line ng restaurant sa hotel na tinutuluyan nila. Sinampal pa siya sa gitna ng pagkuha niya ng goto. 

"Aray ko potaena??"

"I swear to the diyos talaga, Sluggie OHEMGEE YOU'RE SO BOBO!"

"Inaano ba kita?!"

"Krystal..Calm down." Awat ni Wendy. "Sa table na natin bugbugin yang hayop na yan."

Kinaladkad nila si Seulgi papunta sa isang bakanteng lamesa na medyo nakatago sa tao. Sinampal ulit siya ni Krystal. Sinapak siya ni Wendy.

"Teka pukingina! Ano bang problema niyong dalawa?! Naiwan ko pa tuloy yung goto ko dun sa buffet line!"

"Isa kang one big kaliwete!"

"Hutaena ano?!" Sabi ni Wendy. "Huy. Parang mali yun, 'Stal!"

"I'm right-handed?" Takang sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ewan. I don't alam what cheater is in tagalog..something about kaliwa..Basta! Ang cheater mo!"

"Pweds naman babaero. Hayup." Sabi ni Wendy. "Putangina mo, Slug. Wala kang kwenta. Akala ko magtitino ka na..Ginawa mo pa yung ginawa sayo ni Sunmi. You disgust me."

"What the fuck are you snorting?!" Reklamo ng inaaway nila. 

"Cheater. Ka!" Sigaw ni Krystal. Isa nanamang sampal. "I made gising last gabi kasi you were making ingay in your kwarto! Sino yung ni-bayaran mo to make ano in there?! Di ka na na-shy kay ate Irene! How dare ikaw!!"

"Hoy! Teka! Saglit nga! Pag-explain niyo muna ako!" Nagtaas na ng dalawang kamay si Seulgi. Sinapak siya ulit ni Wendy. Napaluhod na siya. 

"Ano pang papaliwanag mo, Slug?! God..Seriously?! Isang away niyo lang ganyan ka na? Real shitty bro. Real shitty."

"Putangina niyo pareho, sa totoo lang. Pasakit kayo sa umaga ko..Sarap sarap nung goto tapos gaganituhin niyo ako." Sabi ni Seulgi habang tumatayo. Tinukod niya yung isa niyang kamay sa lamesa para pang-support. 

Sinampal siya ulit ni Krystal nang makatayo na siya ng matino.

"Pang-apat mo na yan, Krystal. Isusumbong kita sa ate mo pag may marka ng kamay mo yung mukha ko sa kasal niya. Seryoso."

"I don't make bigay any shit! Cheater ka!"

"Why would I cheat on Irene?! What the fuck kind of alternate universe are you two walking on?!"

"Eh sino yung kaanuhan mo sa kwarto mo kagabi?! Ang ingay putangina. Nagising kami pareho ni Krystal." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Sino pa ba?! Gago yata. Edi si Irene!"

"Luh gago. Weh?"

"Huh?"

"Sumunod yun. Kakarating niya lang kagabi..Speak of the devil." Tumuro si Seulgi sa likod ng kausap niyang sila Wendy at Krystal. Lumingon yung dalawa. 

Naglalakad si Irene papunta sa kanila, may hawak na tray na may dalawang plato at isang mangkok. 

"Sup?" Bati ni Irene. 

"What the hell? Ang yaman. G lang ng G lumipad?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Why the fuck not right?"

"Omg. I'm so sorry, ate Irene. I made talon into thinking na Sluggie is cheating on you." 

"Saks na, Krystal. Laughtrip naman yung pagsampal mo eh..Di niyo siguro ako napansin sa likod ni Seulgi kanina sa pila..Salamat din sa pasuntok, Wendy. Tamang ganti ko nalang din."

"Excellent. I hope this clears shit up. Don't fucking brand me as a cheater..Sa itsura ng asawa kong yan?! Tsk. Labo." Sabi ni Seulgi. Umupo na sa lamesa tapos kinuha yung mangkok ng goto niya galing sa tray na dala ni Irene. 

"Kumuha na kayo ng pagkain, Krystal..Wendy. Sabay-sabay na tayo." Aya ni Irene. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"At least tell her to send me a message. Yun na lang, Irene. Please."

"I can't Wendy. Gugulo ka pa eh. Yaan mo na si Chip. Kaya niya sarili niya."

"Di nga namin alam kung nasaan siya eh! Ikaw lang kinakausap. Please naman..Dali na. Kahit hi lang kamo para alam ko kung buhay pa siya."

"Buhay pa nga! Parang gago. Nyenye kahit anong pagmama-kaawa mo diyan di ko sasabihin sayo kung nasaan. Si Snuggle nga na tatay di ko sinasabihan ikaw pa kaya?"

"Tsk. Arrrrrrrrgh."

"Hoy, Wendy! Are you sigurado na that you're already tapos with your pakiramdam for Rosie? Kasi your asta right now is slightly malabo." Comment ni Krystal.

"I've moved on. I did. Saktong worry lang kasi kaibigan ko din yun..Shit. Do you have any idea how hard I was thinking of different ways to punch Jisoo through the screen nung tinawagan ako ng tropa? Useless ampota."

"Not gonna lie, mej nabadtrip din ako dun." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Does your tropa know na you have alam where Rosie is?" Tanong ni Krystal kay Irene. 

"Nope." Sagot nito. "Hayaan ko sila magkagulo dun. Lalo na si Jisoo. Potek. Di lang naman kayo ang nabadtrip sa totoo lang..Mas maaga sana akong nakasunod dito kung hindi dahil sa kanya."

"Wait..What?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yep..Was gonna fly here Sunday ng madaling araw palang..Kaso tinawagan ako ni Jisoo na hindi pa nga daw umuuwi si Chip..Buti nalang di pa ako nakakalipad..So I had to ditch that para lang hanapin yung isa..Buti nalang sa lahat sa kanila ako lang yung tawag na sinagot..Fuck. The kid was wasted. If I was any later kung ano na nangyari dun. Not cool."

"You ditched a flight instead of rebooking it." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Yep. First class pati. Buset."

"Ay! Ohmygod. I totally make intindi that feeling! Ate Jessica and I make gawa that all the time pag she's biglang lazy to go already or something."

"Pota. May pera din naman tayo right?" Bulong ni Wendy kay Seulgi.

"Yep..Pero pag kasama ko tong dalawang to feeling ko napaka-dukha natin."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Did you bring the thing?"

Napatampal sa noo niya yung naga-unpack sa paanan ng kama na si Irene. "Shet. Yun pala yung nakalimutan ko. Buset..kung ano pa yung important."

"I mean..Ayos lang naman without."

"Yeah of course..Kaso..Boooooo..Ang tanga ko sa part na yun."

"Ohwell." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Bili nalang tayo ulit. Madami naman sigurong tindahan ng ganun dito..I mean..It's LA right?"

Huminga ng malalim si Seulgi. Gumapang papunta sa edge ng kama na hinihigaan niya tapos inabot ng halik si Irene. 

"I'm not walking into another fucking sex shop, bahala ka sa buhay mo." Sabi niya. Bumalik sa pagkakahiga. 

Pinukol siya ng bra ni Irene na tumama sa mukha niya. "Napakahilig mong magmalinis, hayop ka!"

"Just trying to avoid embarrassment."

"Sex..is a natural human thing..Bakit ka mahihiya?"

"Meh."

"Maka-asta ka kala mo di ka tawang-tawa nung huli tayong lumabas para sa ganun eh."

"So many colors." Natatawa na ulit si Seulgi. 

Nahahawa si Irene. "Gago kaaaaaaaaa..So many sizes too."

Matagal silang nagtawanan. Natapos na at lahat sa paga-unpack si Irene pero bumubungis-ngis padin sila every two seconds. 

Dumagan si Irene kay Seulgi sa kama. Pinisil yung ilong niya.

"I love you."

"Ilubutoo!"

"Wanna bang?"

Binitawan ni Irene yung ilong. Sumagot. 

"I have another fitting with ate Yuri in an hour."

"So? That's five rounds already..ten if we can make each other cum fast enough."

"You should really start using those math skills for something more productive."

"Where's the fun in that?" Umupo na si Irene sa abs ni Seulgi. Hinubad yung suot na blouse. "Game na?"

Kumapit lang si Seulgi sa bewang ng nasa ibabaw niya. Unti-unting tinaas yung kaliwang kamay tapos in-unhook yung bra ni Irene. Ngumiti nung hinulog. 

"I can't say no can I?"

"You really can't."

"Game."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Shit..I..Holyshit..I really missed that tongue."

"This tongue really missed you too."

"Fuck...me..morepleaseseulgi..onemore!"

Sumunod. 

"Ohhhhhhshiiiiiiiit! Come up here..I need..kisses."

Umakyat si Seulgi. Di tumitigil sa labas-masok ng mga daliri. Nakipaghalikan gaya ng request. 

"Listen, Bunbun..Hear that? Is that how much you missed me?"

"Fuckfuckyes! Seulgi..shiiiit..unghhhh!"

"Can you take one more?"

"Fuckyes I can!"

Tatlo. 

"SHITOHFUCKPUTANGINA!"

"Shhhh I have neighbors!"

"Who gives a crap?! Kala ko ba gusto mo maingay? Gags ampotspa ano ba talaga?!"

Tumawa si Seulgi. "Shet..sorry sorry..Sige sige..loud..alright."

Kinalmot siya sa braso. Nagsimula sila ulit. 

"Ohfuckfuckfuck! I'm about to cum! Shit..Just like that, Seulgi...keep..going..almost."

Nagtakip ng unan sa mukha si Irene. Sumigaw kasabay ng pagliyad ng katawan nito pataas. Sinabayan lang ni Seulgi. Sinubo yung isang nipple ni Irene tapos pinaglaruan lang ng dila niya.

"PUTANGINA!" 

"Huy. Ang lutong nun ah. Tagos sa unan. Nice."

Pinalo ni Irene sa kanya yung tinutukoy na unan. "Galing naman. Hayup. Ikaw lang may kaya magpa-sigaw sakin ng ganun..Bitch..I should get you a medal."

"Mhmm." Bumaba na ulit si Seulgi. 

"Tama na..Kala ko ba may keme ka pa? Late ka na huy." Pinigil ni Irene yung ulo ni Seulgi na palapit na sa pagitan ng legs niya. 

"Late na pala eh..Ayos lang yan."

Binitawan siya ni Irene. "Sige. Bahala ka. Marupok tayo dito."

Pinasok na ulit ni Seulgi yung isa niyang daliri tapos dahan-dahan na nilaro ng tip ng dila niya yung clit ni Irene. 

"Alam mo tangina mo. What a fucking tease."

"Teka lang kasi. Bumubwelo pa eh."

"Bwelo amputa. Umayos ka. Wala ka nang ibubwelo. Wet na wet na."

Natawa si Seulgi. "I know. I can tell."

"Ako din. Gago. Game na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Pangatlong ring na ng cellphone mo. Di ka pa talaga babangon?"

"I can't. Not yet."

"Magaling ka lang pag ikaw nagalaw eh..Lantang gulay naman pala agad pag siya na yung nakasalang."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Lul. Pagsasabi ko na walang kwenta yung yabang mo na 'dancer stamina' keme..Hanggang dalawa lang amputa. Booooo. Di man lang ako nangawit."

Hinataw siya ng unan ni Seulgi. Gumanti siya. Naging pillow fight. Tumigil lang silang dalawa nung medyo napalakas yung isang palo ni Irene tapos tumalsik si Seulgi palabas ng kama.

"Ayos ka lang?" Tanong ni Irene. Nakasilip sa edge ng bed at nakatingin sa nakabulagtang girlfriend niya. 

"I am going to end up losing my mind because of your competitive ass."

"Saks na yan. It's probs a sign na dapat ka nang magpaka-responsable. Ikakasal yung ate mo tapos puro libog inaatupag mo? Tsk tsk tsk."

Bumangon si Seulgi. Tumayo tapos hinalikan si Irene. 

"Putangina nito. Kala mo di siya yung unang nang-demonyo eh."

"Team marupok for the win!"

"Gagueh. Maliligo ako. Wag ka nang sumunod sa shower utang na loob."

"Weh?"

"Shempre joke lang. Tara na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Nag-underwear at tapis ka pa..As if naman di ko pa nakita lahat ng yan." Comment ni Seulgi. 

"Shempre. Kunyari di mo ako pokpok. Mag-effort ka naman ng slight para makita mo ulit." Mapang-asar na sagot ni Irene. 

Binack-hug siya ni Seulgi tapos hinalikan sa balikat. "I love you."

"I love you too. Mag-ayos ka na."

Sumunod si Seulgi. Pinanuod lang siya ni Irene mula sa pwesto nito sa kama. 

"Psst. Snuggle." Sabi ni Irene nang maisuot na ni Seulgi yung leather jacket niya.

"Hmm?"

"I love you..so much."

Nilapitan siya ni Seulgi. Umupo lang si Irene sa gilid ng bed tapos yumakap nang makalapit si Seulgi. Saktong smush lang ng mukha niya sa abs ng girlfriend. 

"I love you so much too, Bunbun."

Matagal lang silang ganun. Naghiwalay ng may kumatok.

"Sino yun?" Tanong ni Irene. "May bootycall ka ba ng tanghali?"

"Luh gago?"

"Joke lang. Buksan mo. Parang galit..Teka..mag bathrobe ako."

Naglakad na si Seulgi papunta sa pintuan. Kinumpirma muna na naka bathrobe na nga ang kasama sa kwarto bago buksan ang pinto. 

Bumungad si Jessica. Namumula. 

"Ohshit..Uhhh..Hi?"

Dire-diretsong pumasok sa kwarto ni Seulgi. Kasunod lahat ng mga unnie. Umupo sa sofa tapos dumikwatro. Tinanggal yung shades at pinatong sa lamesa.

"Why are you here, Hyun?" Tanong ni Tiffany. 

"I missed my Snuggle Bear. Bakit ka nandito?"

"Kasal ng bestfriend ko?"

"Ay shet oo nga pala. Sorz." Nag peace sign si Irene. Inirapan siya ng ate niya.

"Gulo ng kwarto mo, Slug. Dugyot ka." Comment ni Yuri na umupo sa tabi ni Jessica.

"Oi. May PS4. Sariling dala mo ba yan? Peram." Comment ni Sunny. Binuksan kasama ng TV. Inabot yung isang controller kay Taeyeon tapos kinuha yung isa para sa kanya.

Umupo sa kama sa tabi ni Irene sila Yoona at Seohyun. Saktong lingap lang sa paligid. 

Binuksan ni Sooyoung yung ref. Sinara ulit pagkatapos sumilip. Tumingin sa counter sa ibabaw nito tapos kinuha yung isang bote ng mineral water. Nilagay ang laman sa kettle, in-on, tapos binuksan yung isang cup ramyeon na nakapatong sa tabi nito. 

Nagpipindot si Hyoyeon sa control panel na nakalagay sa isang pader. Ten seconds. May mood music na. 

Nagkamot ng batok si Seulgi. "Why are you guys here?" Tanong niya. 

Binagsak ni Jessica yung dalawa niyang kamay sa coffee table. Tumalon ang lahat. 

"YOU. ARE. LATE. DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE RIGHT NOW?!"

"Shet lagot ka naaaaaaaaaaa!" Asar ni Hyoyeon. Nagpipindot ulit. Rock music naman.

"Fuck. I was gonna go! Ready na nga ako oh!" Katwiran ni Seulgi. Sumenyas sa itsurahan. 

Sumipol yung electronic kettle. Tumingin sila lahat. Nginitian lang sila ni Sooyoung tapos binuhos na yung laman sa nakahandang cup ramyeon. Inamoy pa bago takpan. 

Nabaling ulit ang atensyon kay Seulgi. 

"I'm going. I promise. Eto na." Takot na sabi ni Seulgi. 

Nag-glare lang ulit sa kanya si Jessica. 

"Mag-shades ka ulit, babe. Matutunaw yung best man ko sa laser beams mo." Sabi ni Yuri.

Lumipat tuloy sa kanya yung titig ni Jessica. 

"Shet. Ops. Preno. Nevermind. Tingin ka ulit dun." Inusog ni Yuri yung mukha ng fianceè niya pabalik kay Seulgi. 

"Cyclops pala." Comment ni Taeyeon. 

"Fuck you." Sabi ni Jessica. 

"Sure..Balikan pala gusto eh. Paalam ka kay Pani!"

"Don't, Sica." Sabi ni Tiffany.

"Eew noh. Never again. Sayo na yan."

"Nasa-side track nanaman yata tayo." Di nag-aangat ng tingin si Sunny sa nilalarong Call of Duty. "Hoy, Taengoo nasaan ka na? May kalaban. Ayun oh! Pakibaril."

Namatay yung characters nila pareho. Binalibag ni Sunny yung controller. 

"Skillsets ni Taengoo pang PUBG lang yata eh." Sabi ni Sooyoung.

"Wala na bang ibang game to?" Tanong ni Taeyeon kay Seulgi. 

"Uhhh..Wala..Last of Us yata? Ewan..Kay Saeron yan eh..Uhh..Bukas pa yun darating."

"Booo..Sige. New game mo Sunny. Nabuset ako. Kailangan manalo."

Nagsimula na sila ulit maglaro. 

"BAKIT KA NA-LATE?!" Galit na sigaw ni Jessica kay Seulgi. 

"Uhhhhhh."

"Hoy Slug, wag kang iiyak!" Sabi ni Yuri.

"Uhhhhhmmm.."

"I think alam ko kung bakit." Sabi ni Tiffany. Pinukol siya ng unan ni Irene. 

"Huli ka balbon. Ikaw pala ang may kasalanan." Nakangiting pambabara ni Tiffany.

"Dapat di ka nag-react." Bulong ni Yoona kay Irene. 

"Sorry naman. Instinct."

"Let me get this straight." Sabi ni Jessica.

"Nakaka-offend ka hoy! Walang straight dito!" Sigaw ni Taeyeon. 

"Luh ano ako?" Sabi ni Hyoyeon.

"Ewan. Di rin namin alam eh. Ano ka nga ba?" Tanong ni Sooyoung.

"Ikaw ba? Anong ambag mo dito bukod sa pagnanakaw ng noodles?" Sagot ni Hyoyeon.

"To be fair..Di ko alam kung bakit kayo sumunod lahat sakin." Sabi ni Jessica. 

"Free entertainment." Kibit-balikat na sabi ni Seohyun. 

"Teka. Teka muna." Huminga ng malalim si Jessica. "May purpose ako. Teka." Sinuot ulit yung sunglasses tapos tumingin kay Seulgi na lalong nangliit sa kinatatayuan. 

"Mas nakakatakot. Pakihubad nalang ulit please." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Wala ka nang aabutan kahit umalis ka. Isang oras lang appointment mo sa tailor. Late ka ng dalawa. Bakit?"

"Uhhhhmm.."

"Tsong. Sabihin mo nalang na nadala ka ng tawag ng laman." Sabi ni Yuri.

"Uhmmm..Nadala ako ng tawag ng laman?"

"Puta. Ang bilis tumiklop." Sabi ni Irene. "Sabit pa tuloy ako. Hayup. Galing mang-laglag."

"Joohyun, I swear to god! Ang rupok mo?!" Stressed na sabi ni Tiffany. Nagkibit-balikat lang si Irene.

Tumawa sila Yoona at Seohyun. 

"Mehn. Ayos. Goodjob." Nag-offer ng high five si Taeyeon kay Seulgi. Sasagutin na sana ni Seulgi kaso biglang binawi ni Taeyeon yung kamay niya. "Nahugasan mo na ba yan?"

"Shet. Ang kalat." Comment ni Sunny. Naglalaro padin. 

"ALAM MO BA KUNG GAANO KAHIRAP MAG-SET NG APPOINTMENT SA TAILOR NA YUN?!" Galit na entry ulit ni Jessica.

"Fuck! Uhhhh..No?" Gulat na sagot ni Seulgi.

"EXACTLY! DI MO ALAM! ONE HOUR! I ASKED FOR ONE FUCKING HOUR! ARE YOU HERE TO RUIN THIS WEDDING?! WHAT KIND OF BESTMAN ARE YOU?!"

"Shet! Kala ko all day pwede!" 

"HINDI SIYA ALL DAY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Sica unnie. Kalma ka lang. To-tropahin nalang natin yung tailor para may bagong appointment. G na. Iiyak na yang kapatid ng jowa mo, huy!" Sabi ni Yoona.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Lumingon kay Irene. 

"Sica. Ako na bahala diyan." Awat ni Tiffany. 

Tumango si Jessica. 

"Seulgi. I will give you another shot at this. Umayos ka. Bukas. 10AM. I will send Krystal to get you. Try mong wag magpakita. Try mo lang."

"Fuuuuuck. Sige. Sige. I'll be there. I promise." 

"Good. Sayo na, Tiff."

"Thank you." Si Tiffany naman yung tumingin kay Seulgi. 

"May popcorn ba kayo dito? Good shit na." Sabi ni Sooyoung na umupo nadin sa bed katabi nila Yoona, at Seohyun.

"Wala eh..Pero may airplane peanuts ako sa bag." Sabi ni Irene.

"Hi, Seulgi." Sabi ni Tiffany. Eyesmile. 

"Hi?" Kumaway sa kanya yung kausap. 

"Alam kong mahirap..pero wag ka mabighani." Sabi ni Taeyeon. Nakatingin padin sa TV. "Papatayin ka niyan."

"Uhhhh."

"Besides all of what just happened..Kamusta ka?" Tanong ni Tiffany.

"Ayos lang?"

"Weh? I heard you hurt my little sister."

"Nagsumbong ka?" Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

"I tell her everything..Sorry, Snuggle..Goodluck?"

"Shit."

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" 

"Luh, gago. Tara guys! Pustahan dinig sa lobby?" Sabi ni Hyoyeon na tumakbo na papunta sa pintuan. Sumunod lahat. 

"Hoy teka lang! Wag niyo ako iwan!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. "Irene! Hoy!"

"Gags. Bahala ka diyan. Bye!" Sabi ni Irene na naka-bathrobe lang pero sumama nadin palabas.

Nakangiti padin si Tiffany kay Seulgi pagkasara ng pinto. 

"I'm about to pee my pants." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"What are you so scared of, Seulgi? Ako lang to. Yung unnie ng sinaktan mo."

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiit."


	78. NOT WORTH IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 78.
> 
> G na G ang buong tropa. Realizashun time for Jisoo. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Let me know what you think! :D

**3AM**

Di pa nakakapag-hubad ng sapatos niya si Jisoo pero tinulak na siya ni Jennie. Tumalbog siya sa front door nila. 

"Wala padin si Chip! Alas-tres na, Soo! Anong klaseng kaibigan ka?!"

"Jennie. Sandali lang. Papasukin mo muna sa bahay." Awat ni Lisa. 

Tinitigan lang nila ni Jennie si Jisoo na naglakad papunta sa sofa pagkaraang mahubad ang sapatos nito. Umupo tapos yumuko. 

Pinuntahan siya ni Jennie at tumayo sa harapan niya. 

"Anong gagawin natin, Soo? Di sumasagot kahit samin ni Lisa. Ikaw lang may idea kung nasaan yun kung sakali. Putangina naman."

Nagsalita si Lisa galing sa likod. "Minsan ka lang kailanganin ni Chip, tol. Anong nangyayari sayo?"

"Di ko alam." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

Pinalo ni Jennie yung halaman na naka display sa coffee table nila kay Jisoo. 

"PUTANGINA KA! ANO BANG KLASENG MAGIC VAGINA MERON YUNG SOOJOO NA YUN PARA KALIMUTAN MO SI CHIP?!"

"DI KO NAMAN KINALIMUTAN SI CHIP!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. "Fuck..Bakit ko gagawin yun?"

"Eh ano yung ginawa mo kanina?" Tanong ni Lisa na tumabi nadin ng tayo kay Jennie. "Ikaw nagsabi samin na hindi naman tumatawag sayo si Chip unless kailangan ka talaga niya..Kahit samin ganun yun..Bakit wala ka? Ganun na ba ka-importante yung bago mong jowa para ilaglag yung kaibigan mo? Tol..Magic vagina nga yata..Ala-una kita sinabihang umuwi..Alas-tres ka dumating..Ano ba?!"

"Putangina..Nagpunta ako sa lahat ng regular na tambayan ni Chip..Wala siya dun..Naghanap din ako."

"Sa totoo lang, wala tayong kailangan hanapin ngayon kung sinundo mo si Rosie when she asked you to." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Wag kang sasagot na kaya mo di nagawa eh dahil kasama mo yung SooJoo kasi bibigwasan talaga kita tol. Seryoso."

"Anong sasabihin ko eh yun naman talaga yung nangyari?"

Napasigaw si Jennie sa sunod na ganap. Tinupad kasi ni Lisa yung sabi niyang sasapakin talaga niya si Jisoo. 

Parehong nahulog mula sa sofa. Inupuan lang ni Lisa si Jisoo tapos kinuwelyuhan. Sinapak ulit ng isa.

"TANGINA NAMAN! WALANG NAITUTULONG YANG GINAGAWA NIYO! LISA TAMA NA!" Hinatak ni Jennie si Lisa palayo. 

Tumayo si Jisoo. Pinahid yung labi niya na pumutok. 

Hinihingal si Lisa. "Wag mo sabihing di mo deserve yun pakyu ka. Pinilit kitang intindihin, tsong. Sabi ko ayos lang kasi ngayon ka lang ulit nakaka-wala kaya hayaan nalang kita..Mapapalagpas pa namin yung di mo na kami masyadong sinasamahan eh..Pero yung ilalaglag mo si Chip ng ganito..Tsong..Mali. Kahit kelan ikaw lang lagi yung unang iniisip nun may jowa siya or wala..Parating 'ano kaya trip ni Jisoo today?', 'magluluto ako ng pagkain para kay Jisoo paborito nun chicken.' 'Guys, alis lang ako saglit ha kailangan ako ni Jisoo..' Tapos ganito gagawin mo sa kanya? Dun ka na nga lang inaasahan eh. Nakaka-putangina tsong. Umiinit ulo ko sayo."

"Hindi ko naman alam na ganito mangyayari eh!"

"Naubusan na ako ng imumura. Pakshet." Sabi ni Jennie. "Jisoo..Walang nakaka-alam na pwede mangyari yung ganito..Di ka ba kinakabahan? Fuck. Kanina pa natin tinatawagan wala sating sinasagot. Paano kung.." Sabi ni Jennie.

"No..Not Rosie. Di pwede..Baka naman..sa parents niya lang umuwi..Ayos lang yun."

"Laking tulong ng no mo tsong. Napakalaki. Putangina mo." Sabi ni Lisa.

May nag-doorbell. Lumingon silang tatlo. Mabilis na tumakbo si Jennie papunta sa pintuan. Nagdadasal silang sana yung kaibigan na nilang hinahanap yung nasa kabilang side.

Binuksan ni Jennie. Si Irene. May dalang maleta. Galit.

"Umuwi na ba si Jisoo?"

"Shit..Uhhh..Yeh, Irene. Nasa sala." 

Tumango lang si Irene. Iniwan kay Jennie yung maleta tapos dire-diretsong sinugod si Jisoo. Sinampal. 

"Sarap ba?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Alin?" Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Yung kasama mo..Masarap?"

"Uhhh.."

"Di sa pagiging ano ha..Pero panindigan mo yung sarap na yun. Wag mong isipin na habang G na G ka dun sa SooJoo na ate girl eh naiwan na may lagnat at lasing yung si Chip sa bar na tinambayan niya kasi di ka nagpunta nung tinawagan ka niya..Di mo naman responsibilidad diba? Saks na. Kaya niya sarili niya..Strong kid..Worth it yung lakad mo? Mas importante? Panindigan mo ngayon."

"Tangina..I'm sorry..Fuck."

"Laking tulong." Sabi ni Irene. "Sasama ba kayo, JenLisa? Hahanapin ko si Chip."

"G." Sabi ng tinanong. 

"Sama ako." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Putangina mo. Bumalik ka nalang dun sa SooJoo mo." Sabi ni Irene. Umalis na kasama yung dalawang inaya.

Naiwan si Jisoo na nakatayo sa gitna ng sala nila. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**6AM**

Bumukas yung front door. Nag-angat ng ulo si Jisoo mula sa pwesto niya ng yuko sa sofa. 

JenLisa. 

Naka-akbay si Lisa kay Jennie na halatang galing sa iyak. 

Dumagundong yung dibdib ni Jisoo.

"Kamusta?" Mahinang tanong niya.

"Wala. Di namin nakita." Sagot ni Lisa. 

"Shit."

"Nagtext kay Irene na huwag na daw muna siyang hanapin." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Pero di kami pareho sigurado ni Jennie kung si Chip nga yung nagtext..Iba yung tono eh."

"Fuck."

"Putangina mo talaga, Jisoo. Wag ka na muna dito sa bahay please..Magaaway lang tayo..Di kita kaya tignan." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"San mo ako papatulugin?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

Kumalas si Jennie sa pagkaka-akbay ni Lisa. Nilapitan si Jisoo tapos dinuro-duro.

"UMUWI KA DUN SA SOOJOO MO! ANDUN KA NAMAN PALAGI DIBA?! SAGARIN MO NA PUTANGINA MO!"

Umawat na si Lisa. "Tama na, Jennie. Saks na..Tiwala nalang tayong si Chip nga yun..Magrereport naman si Madam sa pulis sabi niya diba?"

"Magre-report sa pulis?" Nanghihinang comment ni Jisoo.

"Oo. Alam mo kung bakit? Kasi nung tinawagan namin yung parents niya wala din daw si Chip sa bahay nila..Magdasal ka na tsong. Wala akong pakialam kung kanino. Basta magdasal kang ligtas nga talaga yung si Rosie kasi kung hindi..Magkaka-alaman." Sabi ni Lisa. Inakbayan ulit si Jennie tapos sinama na sa kwarto. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10AM**

Anim na sunod sunod na katok. 

Binuksan ni Jennie yung front door. 

Si Yeri, at Joy. Kasama si Saeron.

"Nag message si Madam samin. Nakauwi na ba si Chip?" Tanong ni Joy. 

"Wala padin..Wag daw muna siya hanapin sabi dun sa text..Pero di kami sure..Ewan na." Sagot ni Jennie. 

"Parang wala pa kayong tulog, ate Jennie..Magpahinga muna kayo..Kami na muna tatambay." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Tinapik siya sa ulo ni Jennie tapos nginitian. 

"Salamat, Saeron. Swerte ni Yerim sayo."

"Talaga." Sagot ni Yeri. "May point si Jowatsong. Matulog muna kayo ni Lisa. Kami na magaantay kung sakali..Dala ko din laptop ko..Baka sakaling makapag-keme at ma track your phone or some shit..Saktong hacker montage." 

"Buti pa kayo. May nagagawa. Kesa yung may kasalanan ng lahat na andun lang sa sofa at nakatitig sa kawalan."

"Shet. Andyan din si Soo?" Sabi ni Joy na pumasok na sa bahay kasunod ang mag jowatsong. Lumapit siya kay Jisoo na nakatulala lang sa sofa. "Aba pota. Himala. Kala ko kinain ka na nung pekpek nung SooJoo eh. Putangina mo. Pati ako sinasama mo sa guilt kung may nafifeel ka mang ganun. Sana pala di ko nalang pinakausap sayo kung alam kong ganito kahihinatnan."

"Di naman ikaw nagsabing magpa-lamon siya, Joy." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Kahit na."

"Tama na sisihan. Mag-plano nalang tayo ng next move." Sabi ni Yeri. Tinadyakan sa hita si Jisoo para umusog at magkaroon siya ng pwesto sa sofa. "Samin lang applicable yun ha? Di sayo..Kasi kasalanan mo naman talaga." Sabi niya sa sinipa.

"May kumain na ba sa inyo?" Tanong ni Saeron. "Magluluto nalang ako..Para naman walang gutom."

"Salamat guys." Comment ni Jennie.

"Saks na, Jen. Tropa tayo dito. Walang laglagan..Di ka kasali, Jisoo. Di ka namin bati." Sabi ni Joy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12PM**

"Tawagan natin sila boss Wan." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Bakit?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Baka makatulong..Mas may bisa pa yun kesa dito kay Jisoo eh." 

Di nag-react ang tinukoy. 

"Game na." Sabi ni Yeri. Bukas na yung skype. Tatlong ring. Sumagot agad. 

"Sup guys! Ano meron?" Bati ni Wendy. 

"Nawawala si Chip." Sabi ni Joy.

Pinalo siya ng lahat. "Walang intro intro? G agad?!" Reklamo ni Saeron. 

"WHAT?!" Sigaw ni Wendy. "How? What the fuck. Somebody explain."

"Nilagnat kahapon boss..Iniwan ni Jisoo magisa dito sa bahay para puntahan si SooJoo..Lumabas para mag-inom si Rosie..Tinawagan si Jisoo na sunduin siya, di ginawa nitong hayop. By the time na nakauwi kami ni Lisa from our date and we noticed na wala pa si Chip..Di na sumasagot sa mga tawag namin."

"FUCK. PUTANGINA. JISOO WHAT THE FUCK?! DI BA BINILIN KO NA SAYO SI ROSIE?! SHIT!"

"Wala ka din naman dito para tumulong..May magagawa ba yung pagsisigaw mo?" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Suminghap ang barkada. 

"Ano kamo?" Mahinang sagot ni Wendy. Nagdilim yung itsurahan. 

"Luh shet. Skeri..but also hot..mmmmm." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Yung totoo, Ligaya?" Comment ni Yeri. 

"You heard me, boss. Ikaw yung syota pero ikaw yung wala." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Wala ka sa linya dun, Jisoo." Sabi ni Lisa. "May hindi ka alam."

"Lisa's right." Sabi ni Wendy. "Tell me, Jisoo..Has Rosie been asking you for chances to talk lately?" Tanong niya.

"Yes. Ano naman connection?"

"Puta. Ang bobo. Pigilan niyo ako. Papakain ko na yung halaman." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Hinawakan siya sa braso ni Saeron. "Pigil." Sabi nito. Nakangiti. 

"Yerim. Kung ano anong kagaguhan iniimpluwensya mo sa jowa mo. Pakyu ka."

"Did you make time for that talk she asked you?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"I certainly tried."

"Talaga ba? You tried? I heard from Irene na di mo daw sinipot Friday night..Naulanan..Kaya siguro nilagnat kahapon..Bakit?"

"Kasi ka-"

"Kasama niya si Magic Vagina boss." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Putangina. Ang tactless nun pero tru." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Hmm..You were out with SooJoo..I get it. New fling..Fun. Di mo ba naisip what exactly Rosie was trying to tell you kaya ka niya pilit kinakausap?"

"Get to the point boss." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ang misplaced ng galit mo, Jisoo. Kung mang-aaway ka, awayin mo sarili mo. Puta ka." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Wala na kami." Sabi ni Wendy. "Rosie was trying to tell you that personally. I don't have any idea what else she wanted to talk to you about..Pero isa yun dun."

"What." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Yep. So..Technically..I was being nice by giving you that shot..And then you go and squander it..It's not even anything romantic and all that..Di ko na business yun. Trip ko lang tumulong so ibinilin ko sayo si Rosie..Para kako you can get back to your friendship in peace..Except..Putangina..I didn't think a new chick you met a rooftop bar in Palawan would matter to you more than someone like Rosie.." Sumandal si Wendy sa desk chair na inuupuan niya. Pinagdikit ang dalawang palm tapos ipinatong yung baba. 

"Shet. Homaygahd..Mama..Ang hot..Oi." Pinalo ni Joy yung katabi niyang si Yeri.

"Napakalandeh."

"Kung alam ko lang..Sana pala di ko nalang hiniwalayan..Kasi despite all of my shit..I at least know I treated her infinitely better than you." 

"Fuck." Bulong ni Jisoo.

"Hindsight's a bitch right?" Sabi ni Wendy. "If you had given her at least an hour of your time..Sana alam mo na lahat ng yun..Gusto mo ba na andyan talaga ako? Kasi I can go. No problem..Except, punching you would be the first thing I would do."

"Shit."

"You've no idea how mad I am right now..Really..Legit..I don't tend to regret breakups..Especially the kind of breakup I had with Rosie..Maayos kaming naghiwalay..Pero putangina..Kung alam ko lang talaga..All this makes me wonder what exactly she sees in you to be honest..Kasi..Ang flaky mo..and completely unreliable in key moments..Kala ko ba gusto mo parating masaya si Rosie? Hanggang salita lang yata."

"PUTANGINA MO!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. 

"Hoy, gago! Sige awayin mo pakyu ka! Gusto mo bang mawalan din ng trabaho?!" Awat ni Jennie.

"No, Jennie. Let her rage." Sabi ni Wendy mula sa screen. Nakangiti. "I can take it. Kahit harapan pa. Kasi totoo naman lahat ng sinabi ko..Di niya lang matanggap." 

"FUCK!" Dinampot ni Jisoo yung remote ng TV. Hinagis. Dinampot yung wireless mouse ni Yeri. Hinagis. 

"Aba'y potaena mo!" Galit na reklamo ni Yeri. "Ang mahal mahal ng wireless mouse puta ka?!" 

"PUTANGINA NIYO!" Sigaw ni Jisoo bago umalis ng bahay. 

"So anong napala natin sa pagpikon dun?" Tanong ni Jennie pangtapos sa mahabang katahimikan na nakatingin lang sila sa front door.

"Mag-iisip yun..Hayaan niyo siya." Sabi ni Wendy. "I'm hanging up guys..I have to talk to Slug. Balitaan niyo ako?" 

"Sige boss. No problem." Nakasaludong sagot ni Yeri. 

"Thanks, guys. See you." Ibinaba na ni Wendy yung call.

"Now what?" Tanong ni Joy. 

"Try natin tawagan ulit si Chip. Peram ng phone, Jen." Sabi ni Lisa. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**2PM**

"What? Katok ng katok!" Sigaw ni SooJoo pagkabukas niya ng pintuan ng condo niya. 

Si Jisoo.

"Oh. Napunta ka?"

Pumasok sa loob. Umupo sa sofa.

"What's up, Jisoo?"

"Nawawala si Chip."

"Who?"

"Rosie."

"Bakit daw?"

"I don't fucking know. None of us do. I was supposed to pick her up last night remember? You stopped me. Why?"

"Kasi she's an adult who can handle herself?"

Sinapak ni Jisoo yung katabi niyang throw pillow. Tumayo. 

"I pick her up..I always do. I missed one night. Last night..In the seven years na kilala ko siya..I always picked her up..Ngayon lang hindi..Kasi I listened to you."

"Okay? What's the problem?"

"Weren't you paying attention?! Nawawala nga kasi! I missed one night..and this happened. What the fuck..May sakit din yun..Shit."

"Well..Bakit siya may sakit?"

"Kasi naulanan Friday night..When I was supposed to come and meet her at the playground we always go to since college..Na hindi ko din nagawa..Kasi I listened to you."

"Why wouldn't you listen to me? Eh may prior appointment ka naman talaga nung time na yun?"

"JESUS CHRIST! FUCK..I WAS SO FUCKING BLIND..HOLY SHIT." 

"I don't understand why you're so angry, Jisoo..What's so wrong with putting in time for your relationship?"

"WALA. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH IT..EXCEPT WHEN I'VE ENDED UP PUTTING TOO MUCH TIME INTO IT NA I FORGOT WHAT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!"

"Which is what exactly? Your friends? Or one friend in particular?"

"Don't fucking be like that, SooJoo..Di mo na ako madadala sa ganyan mo."

"Okay?"

"You're right though..I'll give you that..Walang mali sa pagiisip ng sarili ko every once in a while..kaso sumobra. It turned into thinking about me..para I can accomodate you..and just you..Mali..Sobrang mali."

"You're in a relationship, Jisoo. The whole point is to spend time with whoever you're in a relationship with."

"Amputangina. Si Chip lang yata ang swerte samin when it comes to meeting people in bars." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nilagpasan si SooJoo para makabalik sa front door "Fuck this. Fuck you. I'm done. All this?" Sumenyas si Jisoo sa paligid. Tinuro si SooJoo.

"Not worth it..It's not..Not when I'll have to lose Rosie just to have it." 


	79. THE PRANK TREN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 79.
> 
> Kung saan gigisingin na ng tuluyan ng tropang Itim na Bulbol si Jisoo. 
> 
> Kokonti na ang angst potholes from here. Pramis. Enjoy guys! Usual ritual? Tell me what you think after the read. :D

**MONDAY**

"Di ba natin sasabihin kay Jisoo na sinagot ni Chip yung tawag natin pagkaalis niya kahapon?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Yaan mo siyang lamunin ng guilt." Sabi ni Lisa. "Potspa. Pikon padin ako..Bukas lang ako kakalma pag naiganti na."

"Tsaka, Jen..Nag-request si Chip na huwag sabihin kay Jisoo diba? Lalabag ka dun?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Di naman..Wala din namang clue na binigay satin si Rosie kung nasaan siya..Ang sakin lang..Kahit papano ipaalam natin na okay siya kay Jisoo."

"Kailangan ni Soo mag-isip. Hayaan na natin..Baka makumpiyansa nanaman masyado pag nalaman niyang oks na lahat eh." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Kung sabagay."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Bakit ganito yung desk ko?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa barkada. Kasalukuyan siyang nakatayo sa harapan ng regular na pwesto. Kakadating lang sa opisina.

"Malay ko sayo. Baka tinanggal ka na nila boss. Gago ka eh." Sagot ni Lisa. 

"Seryoso kasi guys."

"Seryoso naman sagot ah. Di namin alam." Sabi ni Yeri. Ngiting mapang-asar. 

Minasahe ni Jisoo ang kanyang noo. "Yerms. Please. Bakit kalas kalas yung buong workstation ko? Pati PC puki ng ina."

"Ewan nga! Tangang to."

"Alam mo kesa magreklamo ka diyan, buuin mo nalang." Comment ni Jennie. 

"Putangina naman."

"Luh siya pa may ganang magmura. Gora na. May report kang ipapasa sa mga boss diba?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Shet."

Lumingap si Jisoo. May nakitang isang papel na nakapin sa pader ng cubicle.

_ "Goodluck. -- S" _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Nasaan na yung office toolbox?" 

"Jisoo. Nagta-trabaho kami. Wag kang istorbo putangina mo." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Nagtatrabaho daw..puta. Nagsi-stream ng Umpah Umpah si Yeri. Trabaho?!"

"Ano bang problema mo, Jisoo?! Naghahanap yata ng away amputa. Problemahin mo sarili mo, gago!" 

"Hanapin mo nalang yung toolbox!" Sigaw ni Jennie. "Kesa magdada ka diyan."

"Tsk."

"Baka sakaling pati si Chip matagpuan mo..Winala mo din yun diba?" Sabi ni Joy.

Di na siya pumatol. Naglakad nalang pabalik sa storeroom. Lumingap nanaman. May note ulit na di niya agad napansin. 

_ "May tool sa drawer ni Junior. --Y" _

"Namputangina talaga."

Bumalik si Jisoo sa mismong office. Lumuhod sa tabi ni Jennie. 

"Jen. Please. Patingin ng drawer mo."

"Gago?! Bakit?"

"Baka may tool sa loob."

"Bakit magkakaroon ng tool sa loob?! Tanga ka. Putangina mo." 

Sumunod din naman si Jennie. Umusog para mabuksan ni Jisoo ang tinutukoy na drawer. May martilyo. 

Bumungisngis si Jennie. "Shet. Sorry."

"Ganda nung ngiti. Diyan ako na-inlab eh. Puro gums." Banat ni Lisa. 

"Labyu, puta."

Pinulot ni Jisoo yung martilyo. "Putangina." Sabi niya. 

"Tsong oh. Budget Thor." Asar ni Joy. 

"May kinalaman ka dito hayop ka." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Yeri. 

"Just keeping with tradition." Naka-peace sign na sagot. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "1st floor, Pang-limang pinto. --S" _

Sabi ng note na nakadikit sa martilyong hawak niya. 

Sumunod si Jisoo. Desperado na na makahanap ng maayos na tools para mabuo ang desk niya. 

Nakita yung pintuan na tinutukoy.

"Pakshet. Yerim. Putaena."

Men's room. 

Nagintay siya ng limang minuto kung may papasok o lalabas. Wala. Gumora na siya sa loob. Binuksan lahat ng cubicle at sumilip. 

Nakarating na siya sa dulo nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng CR. 

Nagmamadali siyang pumasok at ni-lock yung cubicle. Umupo sa toilet tapos tinaas ang dalawang paa. 

Nagpunta sa katabing cubicle niya yung pumasok. Saglit lang din tapos may umamoy. 

"Putaenaaaaaaaaaaa." Bulong niya sa sarili niya. 

Ten minutes. Nagsalita yung tao sa katabing cubicle. 

"Hello? May tao ba? Uhhhh..Paabot ng tissue."

May kamay na biglang lumabas sa siwang sa ilalim ng cubicle. Kinailangan ang pwersa ng buong pagkatao ni Jisoo para lang mapigil yung tili niya dala ng gulat.

"Paki-abot ng tissue." Sabi ulit ng tao.

Dahan-dahan na tinanggal ni Jisoo yung tissue mula sa dispenser. Inabot sa nanghihinging kamay na bumalik nadin sa loob ng sarili nitong stall. Saglit lang at nag-flush na ang kapitbahay. Umalis. Pero naiwan yung amoy. 

Naduduwal na nagintay ng dagdag na limang minuto si Jisoo bago lumabas sa taguan. Lumingap. May nakapatong na screwdriver sa panghuling lababo. Hinablot niya at nanakbo pabalik sa office kung saan niya nakitang nagkukwentuhan ang tropa. 

Walang pumansin sa kanya. 

Dumiretso na siya sa desk niya at nagsimulang buuin. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Mga maam. Routine maintenance lang po ng mga desk chair." Sabi ng isang lalaki na dumating sa office nila bandang 4:50 ng hapon. 

"Sige po kuya." Sabi ni Jennie. Nagsimula na si kuya na kunin lahat ng office chair pati yung sa mga boss nila.

"Ah. Kuya. Paki-iwan po ito." Sabi ni Jisoo sa upuan niya nang akma itong kukunin ng kuya. 

"Sige maam. Salamat."

Umalis na ang lalaki. Kasunod ang barkada niyang di man lang nagpaalam sa kanya. 

Di na pinansin ni Jisoo. Tapos na siyang buuin ang desk niya. Makakapagsimula na ng trabahong tanggap niyang i-oovertime niya. 

Huminga siya ng malalim. Tinignan saglit ang handiwork tapos umupo sa upuan niya. 

Na nag-collapse naman agad-agad. 

"PUTANGINA MO TALAGA, YERIM!" Sigaw niya sa hangin. Nakatayong nagsimula sa trabaho.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**TUESDAY**

"Sinong salang?" Tanong ni Yeri pagdating niya sa office. 

"Si Puta." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Aling puta?"

"Lalisa." 

"Oks. Goodluck mehn!" 

"Salamat, Yerms!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Sakto nang follow up sa kahapon."

"Wala ba tayong plano maawa kay Jisoo?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Unfair mehn." Sabi ni Yeri. "Naganti tayo pag may ibang taong nang-aano satin pero pag galing sa group ang nanakit exempted? Di pwede."

"Kung sabagay."

"Kelan ka ba?" Tanong ni Jennie. "Sabay na ako sayo."

"G teh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Guys. Aaraw-arawin niyo ba ako?" Sabi ni Jisoo pagkadating niya sa office.

"Ha?" Sagot ni Joy. 

"Gets ko na guys. Kasalanan ko na. I'm sorry. Utang na loob naman."

"Meh." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Jisoo. Lumapit sa desk niya at ininspection kung may nakatagong kung ano. Wala. 

Pero palit-palit na yung keys ng keyboard niya. 

Umiling siya at umupo sa upuan. Sinimulang kalasin ang keyboard para ayusin. 

"Hinahanap ko si Chip." Sabi niya. "Nililibot ko yung mga parati niyang pinupuntahan..Baka sakaling bumalik alam niyo yun?"

"Aba. Salamat sa tulong." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Nabulag ako ng malupet. Pasensya na. Alam ko na ngayon..Kakausapin ko ng maayos si Chip pag nakita na natin. Pangako."

"Sige na lang, Jisoo. Maniwala kami pag nakita na namin." Sabi ni Joy. 

Nabuo na ni Jisoo ang keyboard. Binuksan na ang PC. 

Tahimik silang lahat na bumalik sa trabaho. 

Isang click ng mouse ni Jisoo. Napuno ang office ng tunog ng sex noises. 

"Luh gago!" Sigaw ni Yeri. "Nahiya naman ako sa pamumulis mo ng Kpop streams ko! Pota. Porno naman pala trip mo eh!"

"PUTANGINA!" Reklamo ni Jisoo. "Shet! Kada click ko meron putangina naman!"

Tumawa ang lahat. 

"Bahala ka diyan." Sabi ni Joy.

"Lisa!"

"Ewan ko sayo, Jisoo. Napag-aalam lahat ng kagaguhan mo ah."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Putangina. Tulungan niyo ako. Parang awa niyo na." Mangiyak-iyak na pagmamaka-awa ni Jisoo kila Yeri at Lisa.

"Tol, ewan nga kung bakit ganyan PC mo. Legit. Baka may virus." Sabi ni Lisa. Pigil na pigil ang tawa. 

"Shet. Oh tignan niyo! Climax na!" Sabi ni Joy na naupo na at napagdiskitahang panuorin yung isang pop-up na porno sa PC ng kaibigan. 

"Enjoy ka, Ligaya?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Saks na."

"Tulungan kita tanggalin yung sounds." Sabi ni Yeri. "Di ko na alam kung pano tanggalin yung porno though."

"Sige. Game." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Nagkalikot saglit si Yeri sa PC. Pinalis si Joy na nagreklamo pang 50% nalang yung palabas pag walang tunog. 

Tumahimik ang opisina. 

"Yown. Kakarindi yung het porn noises eh." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Saks na, Jisoo. Mag-avoid ka nalang mag click sa mouse. Trigger yata eh." Nakangiting sabi ni Yeri. 

"Paano ako hindi magki-click sa mouse?!"

"Keyboard gaming." Sabi ni Lisa.

Kumurap-kurap nalang si Jisoo. Tumango. 

"Salamat, Yerms."

Nag peace sign si Yeri. "Kay Saeron mo dalin complaint mo kahapon. Kaka-proud utak ng jowatsong ko noh? Pwedeng-pwede na." Sabi niya bago bumalik sa desk niya. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Ay." Sabi ni Joy nang makita yung bisita ng office nila. 

"Hi, Joy..Andyan ba si Jisoo?"

"Shet." Tumayo si Joy at nagmamadaling pinuntahan yung bisita. Tinulak palabas. 

"Uhhh..What?" Tanong nito.

"Wag ka magpapakita sa loob."

"Bakit?"

"Galit kami sayo."

"What did I do to you?"

"Wala..Pero may kasalanan ka kaya ang gulo ngayon..Teh..Bakit mo naman ganun sinarili yung kaibigan namin? Ayos lang naman na samahan ka niya and all that..Kaso..Nasobrahan."

"I know..I understand that now..Kaya ako nagpunta dito para humingi ng pasensya kay Jisoo..tsaka sa inyo."

"Ako nalang magpaparating sa kanila, SooJoo..Di ka safe dun..Legit..Mainit ang dugo ng lahat. Kahit ako mej pikon..Pero since maayos akong kausap..Hahayaan nalang kita..Pramis sasabihin ko kay Jisoo na nagpunta ka."

"Uhmm..Sige."

Saktong lumabas si Jisoo ng office. Pupunta sana sa CR. Napansin agad ang dalawang naguusap sa hallway kaya nilapitan niya. Halatang gulat.

"SooJoo..Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"I came by to apologize. I was wrong..Mali yung thinking ko and I ended up monopolizing your time to the point na ayun na nga..Nakalimutan ko na may buhay ka outside of us. I'm sorry."

"Uhmm.." Nagkamot ng batok si Jisoo. "Ayos nalang, SooJoo..Nagpademonyo din naman ako..I was still the one who chose to follow what you said..Pareho tayong mali..But..I hope you understand na hanggang dun nalang talaga tayo..I'm sorry..I stand by what I told you last time..I can't lose Rosie..or any of my friends, and I'm sure if I stay with you..I'll end up having to deal with that."

"I get it..Thank you for at least hearing me out..Maybe..Once all this blows over we could be friends?"

"Maybe, SooJoo. We'll see." 

"Sige na..I'll see you around. Thank you."

Umalis nadin. Naiwan si Joy at Jisoo na nakatayo sa hallway at pinapanuod ang palayo na na figure ng kausap.

"Goodjob." Sabi ni Joy.

"Salamat. Pasensya na, Joy."

"Saks na. Di ka parin exempted though."

"Tanggap ko na."

"Oks. Goodluck."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "I know I'm not supposed to text after a breakup..I swear this is my last for a very long time..Pero baka naman may idea ka kung bakit nawawala yung isang side mirror ng sasakyan ko?" _

Text ni SooJoo kay Jisoo. 

Nagfacepalm si Jisoo. "Nasaan si Yerim?" Tanong niya sa tropa na nag kibit-balikat lang sa kanya. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**WEDNESDAY**

Lunch break. Dalawa na ang nakaganti kay Jisoo kaya sakto nang tanggap na ulit siya sa loob ng office. Pwede nang makisalo ulit kahit papano.

"Tatawag ka kay boss Wan mamaya, Joy?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Like I do everyday."

"Awow. LDR. Galeng." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Tanga ka. Issue nanaman." Sabi ni Joy. "Update lang sa kanya tsaka kay boss Seulgi kung anong status ng office. Trabaho ko yun wag kang ano."

"Weh?"

"Shempre after umalis ni boss Seulgi saktong landi na."

"Sabi ko na nga ba eh." Comment ni Lisa. "Kamusta naman?"

"Meh. Pero oks nadin..Ang sayang kausap ni boss Wan..Shet."

"Eew." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Hoy, grabe ka! Wala pa namang ganun! Tamang getting to know each other palang!"

Dumukot si Jisoo sa paper bag ng pinamili nilang pagkain para sa Chicken Alfredo na order niya. Di napansin na nagsimula nanamang magpigil ng tawa ang tropa.

Sumubo siya. Ngumuya ng dalawa. Namula. 

"Shit." Tinignan niya yung mga kaibigan na may kanya-kanyang water bottle pero ang sama ng tingin sa kanya. 

"Ano?" Gatong ng katabi niyang si Jennie.

"Wala. Ang anghang pota." Paiyak na si Jisoo. Humablot ng isang baso mula sa lalagyan tapos nanakbo papunta sa water dispenser..na walang tubig. 

"Putanginaaaaaaaaa!" 

Nagpunta siya sa ref. Binuksan. May bottled water. Isang drop lang ang laman.

"FUUUUUUCK!"

Sa lababo. Binuksan niya yung gripo tapos sinahod yung bibig niya para lang makahanap ng lunas.

"ARAY KO PUTAENA!"

Extra hot yung tubig. 

Tuluyan nang tumawa si Joy. Naglabas ng isang bote ng gatas galing sa lunchbox niya. Pinanuod yung titig ni Jisoo sa hawak niya.

"Sarap? Pwede pala ipalaman yung sili sa chicken." Hinagis niya kay Jisoo yung gatas. Walang five seconds na nilaklak ng sumalo.

"Puta..putangina." May bakas ng luha sa mata. Pulang-pula.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tagal daw ng report mo, Jisoo. Dalawang araw na iniintay nung mga boss sabi ni Wan!" Sigaw ni Joy sa naglalakad pabalik sa desk niya na si Jisoo. Galing pantry, may hawak na kape.

"Awow. Wan. Feeling close na agad?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

Kinilig si Joy. "Shet. Andun na kami sa point na yun. Accck!..Pero pota boss ko padin yun kaya Jisoo utang na loob isend mo na yung report! Maba-bad shot ako sa nilalandi ko!"

"Sandali! Mahirap kayang magtrabaho na walang mouse tapos may pornong lumalabas sa screen every two seconds! Putangina naman Lisa, kelan ba titigil to?!"

"Ewan. Re-format mo nalang tsong." Sagot ni Lisa.

Umupo na si Jisoo. 

"HONK!" 

"Gago?!" Reklamo niya. Lumuhod tapos sumilip sa ilalim ng upuan. May airhorn na nakakabit. Pikon na tumayo. Nagpunas ng mukha tapos pinulot yung kape na buti na lang naibaba na niya sa desk niya bago siya ginulat ng tunog. Tinungga. Dinura.

"PUKINGNA?! ANG ALAT?!"

"Ang tanga mo kingina. Bakit aalat eh kape yan?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ewan." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Asin yata nilagay ni tanga." Sabi ni Yeri.

Lumingap si Jisoo. Nakita si Jennie.

"Sayo ba yun?" Tanong niya.

"Tinamad akong mag-isip ng mas matindi."

"Aba. Thank you."

"Putangina mo padin. Full forgiveness pag nahanap mo na si Chip."

"Lalabas ako ulit mamaya pagka-uwian..Baka dumaan sa hideout niya."

"Goodluck. Pakyu."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**THURSDAY**

"So your kaibigan is making daan so much impyerno from everyone?" Sabi ni Krystal.

Tumatawa sila Irene, Seulgi, at Wendy na kasama niya sa restaurant na tinatambayan.

"Yep." Sagot ni Irene. "Tradition na nila yun..Pag may nadedehado sa tropa ginaganti nila..Kahit kanino..Makes sense na hindi exempted kahit si Jisoo..Si Chip pa yung napagloko..Pota. Goodluck sa kanya."

"Why naman?" 

"Usually group effort ang ganti eh..Ngayon ko lang nakitang isa-isa."

"Ang creative ng ideas pati." Sabi ni Wendy. "At least..based sa kwento ni Joy."

"Ay! I wanted to make tanong that to you." Sabi ni Krystal. "Are you making liko already? I thought you made sabi na you're going to make mahal your sarili muna?"

"Joy is surprisingly an excellent conversation..Di ako nauubusan ng tawa sa kanya..I like her..Pero di ko na muna mamadaliin..If ever, I think I'll go the Seulrene way..Matagalang ligawan?"

"Nililigawan mo na ba?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Di pa. Saktong getting to know each other pa lang..Maybe aabot din dun..We'll see."

"Goodluck, Wendy. Lalamunin ka nun." Sabi ni Irene.

"Feeling ko nga din eh..I won't mind though."

"Lisa messaged me." Biglang sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ansabe?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Bakante daw sila today..Nagtatanong kung may ganap kami ni Wendy."

"Are you guys making sakay on the prank tren?" Tanong ni Krystal.

"Kasali ba kayo?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Ano sa tingin mo? I'm Rosie's BossDad..Pinakamatinong ex siya ni Seungwan..Kami pa ba mawawalan ng ganap?" Nakangiting sagot ni Seulgi.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Venti americano for Jisoo!" Sigaw ni Tzuyu mula sa counter.

Nakangiti siyang nilapitan ni Jisoo para kolektahin ang kape. 

"Salamat, Tzuyu! Sana maayos maghapon mo!"

"Maayos talaga. Ayun yung Sana ko oh!" Sagot ni Tzuyu. Nakaturo sa isang table sa corner ng store kung saan nakaupo at tahimik na nagta-type sa laptop yung jowa niya.

"Sana all."

"All ko talaga yan. Sige na, Jisoo. Enjoy your coffee!"

"Oks oks. See you around!" Kumaway si Jisoo. Akmang aalis na.

"Ay teka lang!" Pigil ni Tzuyu. 

"Oh..Anmeron?"

"Pasensya na..Pero pinapasabi sakin nila boss Seulgi tsaka boss Wendy na ubusin mo daw yan dito sa store..Kahit daw ma-late ka. Ewan kung bakit."

"Shet..Shet..Tzuyu totoo ba?! You'll betray me like this?!"

"Parang gago. Kape lang yan?"

"Puta." Huminga ng malalim si Jisoo. Humigop mula sa baso. 

"Ano? Saks naman diba? Pinanuod mo akong i-prepare yan wag kang tanga. Tabihan mo nalang si Sana habang inuubos mo yan. Kailangan nun ng human interaction na hindi ako."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jisoo!" Tawag ulit ni Tzuyu.

Lumapit siya. "Ano?"

"Saks lang ba kausap yung isa?"

"Yeh. Kwela pala nun?"

"I know right? Eto. Sagot ko na pa-cookie. Salamat ko nalang din dahil maayos kang distraction sa kung ano man yung sinusulat niya."

"Ayos! Salamat!" 

Tinanguan lang siya ni Tzuyu. Bumalik na si Jisoo sa lamesa. 

"Kalahati palang yung kape mo. Sobrang late ka na." Sabi ni Sana.

"Meh. Ewan ko nalang." Sagot ni Jisoo. Nilagay yung cookie na bigay ni Tzuyu sa bag niya.

"Pa-demonyo ka ulit sa bagong vagina para masaya."

"Dapat pala di ko na kinuwento sayo." Humigop si Jisoo ng kape. Sunod sunod na hanggang maubos.

"Ayos nadin..Anong plano mo?"

"Di ko alam..Basta kakausapin ko si Rosie pag nakita na namin..Babawi ako sa kanya..Di niya deserve yung masaktan ng ganun dahil tanga ako."

"Good."

Tumayo na si Jisoo. "Salamat sa usapan, Sana! Uhhh..sana matapos mo na yang tinatrabaho mong nobela."

"Salamat sa pagpapa-alala..Nakalimutan ko na eh..Walang pera sa pagsusulat..Iiyakan ko nalang to ng dugo..Baka sakaling maisulat."

"Uhhhhh..Okay? Gusto mo ba papuntahin ko dito si Tzuyu?"

"Sige. Salamat din, Jisoo..Uhhh..Pasensya na."

"Para saan?"

"Wala..Basta sorry."

"Okay?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Alam mo, Soo? Pangatlong tayo mo na yan para pumunta kung saan. Naliligo ka na sa backlogs nagliliwaliw ka padin sa labas." Sermon ni Jennie.

"Naikot yung tiyan ko..Putangina." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nanakbo palabas ng office. 

"Banyo naman pala ang tambayan." Comment ni Yeri.

Tumawa si Joy na nakatingin sa cellphone.

"Ano?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ayos na yung mga boss." Sagot ni Joy. Pinakita ang cellphone sa mga kaibigan. 

_ "Send our thanks and yours to Sana. May cash sa drawer ko. Libre niyo sila ng date ni Tzuyu..and pakibayaran na din yung pinabili naming laxative. - Seulgi." _

_ "Paki tanggal lahat ng tissue bago yung pang-apat na balik. - Wendy." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

**FRIDAY**

Lunch nanaman.

"Ayoko i-jinx..pero tapos na ba kayo?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa barkada. Umiinom ng pang-lima niyang Gatorade. 

"Ikaw ba? Tapos ka na sa diarrhea mo?" Natatawang banat ni Lisa. 

"Putaena. Hanggang ala-una ng umaga ka yata pabalik-balik sa banyo." Pikon na sabi ni Jennie. "Ang ingay pati kumilos. Puta. Wala kaming tulog ni Lalisa dahil sayo!"

"Eew, Jisoo." Sabi ni Joy. "Paano ka nga pala nakalabas sa banyo kahapon? I heard naubusan ng supply ng tissue yung floor natin." 

"Wag niyo na itanong." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"May utang ka saking bente. Nakakadiri ka. Putangina mo." Sabi ni Yeri. "Sa dinami-dami ng tao sa building na to..Ako pa talaga yung tinawagan mo. Para saan? Para ipamunas ng pwet mo yung bente ko. Putangina mo talaga. Pwede naman akong pagdalahin ng tissue. Gago. Tanga kang tunay. Pakyu to infinity and beyond."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sasabay kayo sakin, JenLisa?" Tanong ni Jisoo. Uwian. 

"Deh tsong. May date kami." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Oks. Sige..Dadaan muna ako sa Yoong Tapa..Baka sakaling andun si Chip..Sumaside-line yung taste tester diba?"

"Yeh. Goodluck, Jisoo." Sabi ni Jennie. Kumaway lang tapos umalis na na nakahawak sa kamay ni Lisa.

"Una na ako Jisoo. Goodnight." Sabi ni Yeri. Umalis nadin.

Two minutes. Si Joy naman ang nagpaalam. Huminto sa main door bago nagsalita. "Wala pa si Madam!"

"Ha?" Takang tanong ni Jisoo. Di na siya narinig ni Joy.

Nag-ayos na siya ng gamit at lumarga nadin. Iniisip padin yung pahabol na comment ng kaibigan hanggang makarating sa basement parking na kinalalagyan ng sasakyan niya. 

Maayos na na-unlock. Tinambak niya yung gamit niya sa backseat ng adventure bago sumakay sa driver's seat, at iuntog ang ulo sa headrest. 

Nawawala yung manibela niya.

"PUTANGINA. I'M SORRY. HOLY SHIT!"

Sinalo niya ng dalawang kamay yung ulo niya. Tapos umiyak.

"Putangina. Lord. Ayoko na..Shet..Balik niyo lang si Rosie..Lord..Aayusin ko na. Pramis..Lord..Mahal na mahal ko yun..Parang awa naman..Ayoko na..sira na yung tally ko sa impyerno..tanggap ko na yun..pero Lord..Balik mo na si Chip..Iingatan ko na..Gusto ko lang bumawi Lord..Pramis..Shet."

Di niya napansin yung barkada na nakatago sa likod ng katabing sasakyan at pinapanuod siya.

"Nakaganti na lahat." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Yeh. Kaso mukha namang nag-mental breakdown na." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Kelangan niya yan." Sabi ni Joy.

"Iisa pa ako. Personal na..Yung bente ko..Pakshet." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Pakalmahin mo naman muna, Yerms."

"Saks lang..Sakto na sa next na team building."

"Magaayos na kaya sa tingin niyo?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Nagwawala na sa loob. Aayos na yan." Sagot ni Joy. "Pamatay din yung banat ni Madam eh..Balik mo na yung manibela, Yerms."

"Nasa passenger seat niya mehn. Kung lilingon siya makikita niya."


	80. [M] GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80.
> 
> Tiffany unnie makes Bunbun think about shit, G na G nanaman si Conyo Jesus, tapos may inuman. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Let me know what you think as usual! :D

"Joohyun. Lika muna dito saglit." Tawag ni Tiffany sa kapatid niya.

Kasalukuyang nasa loob ng isang malaking tent ang lahat. Yung mga unnies, si Wendy, at si Krystal. Umagang-umaga na nakaladkad ni Jessica for some random ewan na hindi na nila lahat maalala. Wala namang nangyayari. Nasa naipangakong suit fitting si Seulgi. 

"Anmeron?"

"Wag ka nang madaming tanong. Basta halika dito."

Lumapit si Irene. Nag-walk out yung ate niya tapos sumenyas na sumunod siya ng makalayo. 

"Fota." Sumunod siya hanggang sa labas. Saglit na hinanap yung ate niya na nakaupo sa isang bench sa garden. Tinabihan niya. 

"What's with the secrecy? Dito mo ba ire-reveal na iiwan mo na si Taeyeon unnie para sa ex mong Thai na saksakan ng pogi? Ano nga ba pangalan nun ulit? Nichkhun?"

Binatukan siya ni Tiffany. "Buset ka."

"Awow. Lakas makatawag ng buset. Legit naman yung tanong ko ah! Bakit kailangan magtago? Pweds naman magusap sa loob."

"Malakas yung sounds."

"Wushoo ayaw mo lang ng may sumasapaw sayo eh."

"Dyusko. Joohyun..Bakit ka ganyan?"

"Ewan ko din eh." Nakangiting sabi ni Irene. "So ano nga ang ganap? Bakit mo ako pinatawag?"

Huminga ng malalim si Tiffany.

"Did Seulgi tell you what we talked about nung iniwan niyo kami sa room?"

"Deh..I haven't asked..Ano nga ba? AYSHET. Wag mo sabihing pati jowa ko na-inlab na din sa ngitian mo kasi sasaktan talaga kita kahit mas matanda ka!"

Binatukan siya ulit ni Tiffany.

"Napaka-pilosopo! Be serious for once, Hyun. Please."

"Serious ako dun, Fany unnie. I will hurt you pag nalaman laman kong kineme mo yung si Snuggle."

"Bitch, please..Oo na..Cute yung jowa mo..Pero mas cute padin si Taengoo kaya wag ka mag-aalala."

"Good."

"Nawawala ako sa point."

"Edi hanapin mo ulit."

"God..You're SO irritating."

Nag hairflip si Irene. "Thanks, I try."

"Eto na. Game na..Ganto kasi yan.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiit." Sabi ni Seulgi._

_Nakangiti padin si Tiffany. Sumenyas na umupo si Seulgi sa bed na sinunod naman nito._

_Halatang paiyak na sa takot._

_"Yah! Don't cry on me. Di kita aanuhin."_

_"That's somehow even more terrifying."_

_Tumabi si Tiffany kay Seulgi ng upo._

_"Relax. Tatambay lang tayo dito..I had to get everyone out of the room so I'm sorry I yelled."_

_"Wh--what?"_

_"Saks na right? At least now we can talk with no side comments or distractions."_

_"Uhhh."_

_Tinapik ni Tiffany sa balikat si Seulgi na nag-flinch ng malala. Parang uod na inasinan, nahulog pa sa kama._

_"Stop being so terrified, ohmygod! I told you I won't do shit!"_

_Tumayo si Seulgi. "Sorry..Sorry.."_

_Pumalakpak si Tiffany. "Upo ka na ulit..Tell me what happened..Bakit kayo nag-away ni Joohyun? Ayoko yung side niya lang maririnig ko..I want to hear yours too kasi I have a feeling my dongsaeng just blew everything up the way she usually does."_

_"Uhhhmm.." Kamot batok. Tapos nagsimula ng magkwento si Seulgi._

_Tumango-tango lang si Tiffany nang matapos pakinggan ang kwento._

_"I'm right."_

_"Huh?" Sabi ni Seulgi._

_"I was right..Inunahan nanaman ng pride niya si Joohyun."_

_"Uhmm..Well..I understand why she was mad. I do..Malaki din yung mali ko."_

_"Duh. Malaki nga yung mali mo..If it was nothing why didn't you just tell her? Wala naman pala eh."_

_"Yeah..That."_

_"Pero may mali din yung isa..We haven't interacted much since naging kayo ni Irene, Seulgi. Pero the few times we did I noticed how caring you are with Joohyun..Kitang-kita ko yung effort on your end..Pati na yung stress kasi sira-ulo yung kapatid ko."_

_Ngumiti si Seulgi. "Ayos na lang yun, ate Tiffany..I love her..Given naman siguro yung maging caring ako diba?"_

_Tinapik ni Tiffany sa ulo si Seulgi ng tatlong beses. "Remember when you were a kid tapos parati kaming nadalaw sa bahay niyo?"_

_"Uhhh..Yes?"_

_"Di ka madalas lumalabas ng kwarto mo pero everytime you did naliligo ka sa pangbu-bully ng ate mo..What do you do?"_

_"Uhhhmm..Bumabalik sa kwarto ko?"_

_"Exactly. Di ka mahilig pumatol. Kahit dati pa..The thing is though..Di uubra yung ganyan with my dongsaeng..Kailangan mo siya sabayan. You love her? Galitan mo din. Kasi sanay na siya na tiklop lahat sa kanya parati..Dahil daw maganda siya..What the fuck."_

_Natawa si Seulgi._

_"Joohyun..She has her reasons for being the way she is..Trauma sa mga ex maybe, sure I'll give her that..Pero those traumas are things she can also use to be unreasonable when it comes to you..Kapag tiklop ka lang ng tiklop dun mawiwili. And you don't deserve that baby bear."_

_"I don't think kaya ko magalit dun to be honest."_

_"Sabi mo lang yan..Ang sakin lang, is it's okay. I don't give a shit if she gets butthurt kasi sinabayan mo yung toyo niya pag nag-aaway kayo..I trust alam mo naman when you can do that. May idea ka if you have a fighting chance or not so I suggest you go and fight back everytime you can."_

_"Why?"_

_"Ang dense mo talaga noh? Ganyan ka na ever since. Kaya ka binubully eh..Pay attention, Sluggie. Joohyun. She gets unreasonable. Fight back. I won't get mad. Kuha mo?"_

_"Uhmmm..Yes?"_

_"Sure?"_

_"Yep." Tumango na si Seulgi. Kuha na. "I'll try though..Uhh..Not instant..and I don't really want to end up in another fight with her if I can help it..Pero sige. I'll try." Ngumiti nadin._

_"Good..Eyesmile ka din eh..Use that to your advantage..Gets shit done."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Shet." Sabi ni Irene.

"I told you all of that in the interest of being transparent. Wag kang tanga, Joohyun..Sluggie's already so good to you..Bakit ba sobrang insecure mo?"

"I'm not..I just..I worry kaya!"

"Of fucking course you worry! Everyone does! Pero wag mo naman i-project yung mga galit mo sa ex mong sira-ulo kay Sluggie. Kawawa yung tao..Kala mo ba di yun nasasaktan everytime you go extra crazy? For god's sake, Joohyun why would you give her the ring back?"

"Well..Binigay din naman niya sakin ulit eh."

"Did you DJ, put it back on?"

"Why do you guys always include that DJ thing everytime 'put it back on' gets mentioned?!"

"Blasphemous not to do it. Kinda like.." Saglit na nagisip si Tiffany. "LOS ANGELES, PUT IT BACK ON! Lamoyun? Iconic."

"Parang ewan..Could pass for the real deal though..I'll give you that..Wag mo pakita kay Seulgi. Baka himatayin. Isa din yung Sone eh."

"Thanks. I won't..Back to the original question, sinuot mo ba ulit?"

"Do you see me wearing it?" 

Sinampal siya ni Tiffany.

"Mapanaket! Bakit parang kasalanan ko? Bakit parang ako?"

"I am so close to swearing at you in five different languages."

"Ay bakit five?"

"I know basic Japanese, and I learned a thing or two from Nichkhun."

"Ayieeeeee! Muling ibalik ang tamis ng pag-ibig~~"

"I don't know how Seulgi deals with your dumb shit ass. I'm going to commission a medal for that bear, di ka niya deserve."

Natahimik si Irene. Sumimangot.

"Ohshit. Did I hit a nerve? Lucky for you, I'm your unnie so I can afford not to care. Get your shit together, Joohyun. Pag si Sluggie yung napagod I will laugh at you."

\---------------------------------------------------------

May pile ng tao at kumot sa kama na nadatnan ni Seulgi pagbalik niya sa hotel room. Nilapitan niya. 

"Bunbun?"

Di sumasagot. Matagal niyang tinitigan, na-determine na humihinga pa. Tinawag niya ulit.

"Bunbun..Are you awake?"

Suminghot.

Mabilis na naghubad ng jacket niya si Seulgi. Tinanggal pati yung relo at yung cap tapos humiga sa kama. Tinanggal yung talukbong ni Irene tapos niyakap ng mahigpit.

"You okay? What's up? What's wrong? Ui."

Suminghot lang ulit. Umikot ng higa para makaharap kay Seulgi. 

Nagtinginan sila.

"Why are you crying, love?"

Umiyak lalo si Irene.

"Luh. Shit..Is everything okay?!"

"Ayos..lang." Humihikbing sagot.

"Then why are you crying? How can I fix whatever this is?" 

Umiyak lalo.

"Shit. Talk to me, Irene. Come on, Bunbun..No judgements."

"I..I love you..Sobra. Sobra sobra sobra."

"Uhmm..I love you too..What's up?"

Sinapak siya ni Irene ng mahina sa dibdib.

"Yun. I love you..and you love me..And I'm so stupid..Kasi..Kasi di kita deserve."

"What?" Di napigilan ni Seulgi yung tawa niya.

"Yah!" Saway ni Irene. "Don't laugh! Totoo naman ah..You're so good..and..all I do is take that shit for granted..How are you still here?"

Hinalikan siya sa noo ni Seulgi. Iniwan lang yung labi dun. Napapikit nalang si Irene.

"I'm here kasi sabi ko mahal kita..and I mean that. I love you..All of your crazy shit included."

"Can we not fight again? I promise I won't pick fights anymore."

"Di maiiwasan yun, Bunbun..What I can promise you though..is I'll always be willing to fix things if we do end up fighting..Okay?"

Umiyak nanaman si Irene.

"This is the funniest shit. Really." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Why the fuck are you crying?"

"Putangina mo..Mahal na mahal kita."

"Sure..Tahan na..I love you so much..Mahal na mahal din kita. So stop crying, yes?..Wanna bang? Get your mind off things."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ate naman! Ako ba yung going to get kasal? Why do you keep asking me to make gawa all your shit?! I am taller than ikaw kaya! How is the wedding dress going to make kasya to you if ako yung magfi-fit?! Mej bobo yun ha!"

Kinalabit ni Wendy si Seulgi. 

"Bakit G na G nanaman yang si Conyo Jesus?"

"We just found out na yung mga fittings ko pala eh para sa suit ni ate Yuri tapos yan. Mukhang pati wedding dress sa kanya natoka."

Tumawa si Irene. "Yung totoo? Ipapakasal ka na din yata kay Krystal at the last minute. Proxy amputa."

"I don't pakialam, ate! Mygosh! You're so tamad! You go make lakad that dress on your mag-isa ha! Keber ko sa pamahiin keme? Edi don't make pakita to ate Yuri while you have the dress on! Simple solusyon! Bahala ka! I am nasa labas with Sluggie, and Wendy, and ate Irene! I will make inom all I want and make kuha a malaking hangover tomorrow para I can't make gawa anything for you!" Binabaan ni Krystal si Jessica.

"Kamusta naman?" Tanong sa kanya ni Irene.

"Ate will make patay me tomorrow. You go and make bili all the alak para I'm at least masaya before I go." Nakangiting sagot bago makipag-apir sa mga kasama.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"All I'm saying is, ate Jessica is so used to asking me to do all the shit all the damn time and I can't fight back?! Why the fuck not? She's so lazy I swear to god it annoys the hell out of me! You know what the dumbest part of all this is too? She's not like that if I'm not around..I think she just enjoys sending me on random errands and shit..Like..like a weird form of little sister bullying."

Sabi ni Krystal. Tinungga yung baso niya ng alak, tapos nagtaas ng kamay sa waiter para mag-request ng pamalit.

"Putangina. Dapat pala laging lasing yan para dumiretso yung dila eh." Sabi ni Wendy.

"I know..Weird..I think we should bring her home though..She's speaking in a language that's not her own. Wasak na..indicator yun minsan diba?" Comment ni Seulgi.

"Akyat mo na, Snuggle. Let her sleep it off." Request ni Irene. "Panigurado babangon din yan bukas pag ginising ng ate niya kaya she needs all the rest she can get."

Tumango si Seulgi. Tinapik si Krystal na tahimik na hinahanap ng dila yung straw ng bago niyang order na cocktail.

"Leggo, Conyo Jesus. Time for you to make tulog. You're not sanay with making inom too sobra."

"You're talking nonsense, Sluggie..But I will go with you." Tumayo si Krystal tapos sumama kay Seulgi gaya ng sabi. 

Naiwan sila Wendy at Irene sa lamesa pagkatapos tumango sa sinabi ni Seulgi na babalikan sila.

"What up boss Wan?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Saks lang..Kaw ba?"

"Meh..Kamusta ang WenJoy agenda?"

"I feel like this is a trap..Like..maninigaw ka kasi naghiwalay kami ni Rosie..and now..there's a possibility that I will end up with Joy."

"Bakit naman ako maninigaw? Kala ko ba mutual yung breakup niyo ni Chip?"

"Mutual nga."

"Yun naman pala eh. Edi g na yun. I'll leave you guys to that..Buhay niyo yun eh..Bawal ba mangumusta sa iyong bagong attempt sa pag-ibig?"

Kinuha ni Wendy yung naiwang cocktail ni Krystal tapos ininom. "Di naman."

"Yown. So kamusta nga?"

"Nothing new apart from what I told you guys kahapon..Joy and I are taking it slow..But we did talk about the possibility of dating each other..We agreed we'll wait until I get back sa Pinas..Talk more about it then."

"Palong-palo sa communication ah."

"Yeah..It sucks that I have to learn the importance of that after breaking up with Rosie..pero andun na eh..I don't want to repeat the same mistake."

"Hmm."

"Speaking of Rosie. Do y-"

Nagtaas ng kamay si Irene.

"Alam ko kung nasaan si Chip. Pero di ko sasabihin kahit kanino. The kid needs her time to think. No distractions."

"Alright. Alright."

Natahimik sila. Ngumiti si Wendy kay Irene bago uminom ulit ng cocktail

"Taenaaaaa. Ganda ng lighting." Sabi ni Irene. "SeungWapo nga naman talaga. Tsk. Sayang..If I wasn't with Snuggle already I'll probs go for you."

Nabuga ni Wendy yung laman ng bibig. Mabilis na kumuha ng tissue na pamunas.

"Why..is your hand on my wife's boobs?" Tanong ng kakarating lang ulit na si Seulgi.

Tumawa si Irene. "Malay ko diyan."

"Hoy putaena!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Mabilis na binawi yung kamay niya mula sa dibdib ni Irene. Utal-utal na nagpaliwanag. "Slug! It's not what you think, I swear! I sprayed her with cocktail..I was trying to wipe it off..What the fuck."

Ngumiti si Seulgi. Umupo sa nabakanteng space ni Krystal sa harap nila Irene at Wendy.

"Weh?"

"Tangina naman, Slug! Di ako ganun..Fuck."

Kinuha ni Seulgi yung bote niya ng beer.

"I remember otherwise." Nakangiti padin na banat bago uminom.

"Ay..Ano yun..Sounds intriguing. Share the deets." Sabi ni Irene. 

Binaba ni Seulgi yung bote niya. Tinuro kay Wendy. "Ask her."

"Ano yun, SeungWapo..May tinatago ka din bang bango?"

May binulong.

"Luh. Di ko narinig. Isa pa teh."

Bumulong ulit.

"Say it out loud, Seungwan..I don't mind." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Pinakyu siya ni Wendy na tinawanan lang niya bago ito humarap kay Irene.

"We..Sluggie and I..We figured in a threesome with one ex of mine."

"Holy shit." Sabi ni Irene. Halatang gulat.

"Yeah..Uhh..That happened."

"Holy shit?" Tumingin si Irene kay Seulgi na tinanguan lang siya. "Holy shit." Ulit niya.

"Yeah..Uhh..Don't get mad at Slug or anything..That was way back..waaaay back..We were in college right, Slug?"

"Yep." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Tangina." Unti-unting ngumiti si Irene. "Nice."

"Yep." Ulit ni Seulgi.

"Ayos naman pala. Tunay ngang mag BFF..Di lang sa bahay nagse-share."

Lalong namula si Wendy. "Putangina."

Tinawanan lang siya ng dalawang kasama. 

Nag-ehem si Irene. "Maayos naman ba takbo ng makina?" Tanong niya kay Seulgi.

"The lady didn't complain..We make a great team, Seungwan and I."

"Shit..Tangina mo Slug." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Gago? Panindigan mo tsong. Achievement unlocked." Sagot ng bestfriend niya. 

"Oo nga naman. Cross that off your bucket list." Sabi ni Irene.

"I don't even have that on there!"

"Well you should put it." Sabi ni Irene. Tumingin kay Seulgi na tumango lang sa kanya ng pasimple. Go.

"But..Maybe..amend mo ng slight..Put my name on there too."

"Holy fuck?! Holy fuck?! Slug what the fuck?!" Sigaw ni Wendy.

"Why not right? Gets her off..I'm good." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Putangina?!"

"Arte mo. Single ka naman..You can tell Joy after if you want. Tawanan ka nun with a high five. Bet?"

"I don't want to fucking bet on how Joy reacts if she finds out I had a threesome with you two!"

"Corny amputa..So ano? Di ka G?"

"Fuck?!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Shit! Oh! Oh god, Wendy! Faster! holy fuck!" Sigaw ni Irene._

_Saktong sandwich lang sa gitna ng dalawa niyang boss. Nasa ibabaw si Seulgi. Nakayakap sa kanya tapos bumabayo lang gamit yung thing._

_"Tangina. Fuck..You're doing so well, Irene..Shit..That's it..Sabay ka lang..We're going to make you cum so fucking good baby..You close?"_

_"Shit..Yesssssss fuckkkkk..Harder, Seulgi!"_

_"Seungwan. Saks ka lang diyan?" Tanong ni Seulgi._

_Nag-okay sign si Wendy mula sa ilalim ni Irene gamit ang libreng kamay. Busy yung bibig niya sa boobs na nasa mukha niya. Yung isang kamay nasa ilalim, mabilis na nilalaro yung clit ni Irene._

_"Fuck..ohgoooood..tangina niyong dalawa..Ohshit..I'm coming..Fuck!"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

Movie worthy yung pagbangon ni Wendy mula sa pagkakatulog niya. Hingal na hingal.

Dalawang minuto na hinahanap yung maayos na calibration ng utak niya.

"Putanginang panaginip yun. I'm going to punch Seulrene pag nakita ko sila bukas." Iritang sabi niya sa sarili. "Shit. Get your shit together, Seungwan."

Nagring yung phone niya sa bedside table. Inabot niya. Skype call galing kay Joy. Sinagot.

"Sup, boss Wan?" Nakangiting bati nito pagkabungad ng mukha sa screen ng telepono ni Wendy. "Bakit parang pawis na pawis ka? Anyare?"


	81. UWI NA CHIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 81.
> 
> Flashbacks are a ChaeSoo thing at this point..This is in Chip's POV. I'll post Jisoo's for 82 as soon as I have it. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! :D

Hindi na niya binilang kung ilang text, DM sa lahat ng socmed niya, at missed calls ang pumasok sa phone niya nung binuksan niya ito Sabado ng umaga. Makaraan ang isang linggong nakapatay, sigurado siyang mababaliw lang siya pag sinubukan niya.

Ten minutes na nagvibrate yung phone niya sa notifications. Inintay niya lang tumigil tapos tinignan ang mga pinaka recent.

Dalawa galing kay ate Jennie, isa galing kay Lisa:

_ "Rosie. Come home please? Kung saan saan na napadpad si Jisoo kakahanap sayo. The dogs miss you, the cats miss you, Lisa and I miss you. Uwi na. I'll cook your faves pa-welcome back yes?" _

_ "Chip, Sabado bukas. Lalabas kami ni Jennie. Do you want us to come and pick you up? Kasi pwede naman. May budget ako pang grab..Pero hanggang around Metro Manila lang ha..Sensya na." _

_ "Chip. Uwi ka na." _

Tig-dalawa galing kila ate Joy at Yeri:

_ "Chip! May ni-recommend na resto yung ex mo. Tara punta tayo!" _

_ "Ganito ba talaga si boss Wan? Ang daldal. Di ako natutuwa. Pero cute. Sure ka ba na oks ka lang kausapin ko to?" _

_ "Mehn..Naikabit ko na ulit yung manibela ni Jisoo. Bakit may mga bagay na ang daling kalasin pero napakahirap ibalik?" _

_ "Ate Rosie, si Saeron to. Pagpasensyahan mo na si jowatsong..Kahit sa text walang filter." _

Tig-isa si BossDad, si ate Irene, at si Wannie.

_ "Rosie, there's three guitars somewhere in the room upstairs..Take one home with you..I heard from Irene that was your thing..Maybe you can pick it up again? Take care of yourself and let me know if you need anything else. Cheers. -BossDad." _

_ "Chip. Uuwi ka na ba bukas? Sabihan mo ako." _

_ "Rosie. Reply if you feel like it. I'm worried sick. Irene said you're safe pero I want to hear from you anyway..Love you..very very very slight homo." _

Isa galing kay Jisoo.

_ "I'll be at the playground all day..Please, Chip..Uwi ka na..I miss you." _

Bumuntong-hininga siya. Nireplyan lahat.

_ "Ate Jennie, I'm coming home tonight. Please tell Lisa na wag na sumundo..I'll manage. Have fun on your date! <3" _

_ "Let her talk ate Joy, ang smart kaya ni Wannie. Also, yes. I'm sure. Perfect kayo sa isa't-isa actually." _

_ "Yerms, di ko alam. Bakit nga ba?" _

Nagbukas ng separate na text thread. _ "Saeron, don't worry too much. Sanay na ako kay Yeri. I should be the one saying sorry to you..Magulo yan eh." _

_ "Thanks, BossDad..I'll see you when you fly back. =)" _

_ "I'm meeting Chu sa playground and then going home after..Thank you, ate Irene. Really. Ingat diyan with BossDad and Wannie..Talk to you when you get back? Love you. <3" _

_ "I'm alright, Wannie..Oks na? Love you too. No homo." _

_ "I miss you too, Jichu." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Roseanne. Your father went and bought himself a new car. Drop by home for the old one or let us know if you don't want it so we can sell. Love you! - Mom." _

Tatlong beses na binasa ni Rosé yung text ng nanay niya bago siya bumangon mula sa higaan. Dumiretso sa mini fridge para kunin yung natitirang dalawang slice ng pizza na binili niya nung pangalawang gabi ng pagse-stay niya sa lugar. 

Kinain niya habang nagiisip. Kasama ng isang basong tubig.

"I take the car..no more rides to and from the office with Chu and ate Jennie, and Lisa..I don't take the car..I get all that..I take the car, I have to spend on gas..I don't take the car, I have to spend on the commute if no one is available..Hmmmm."

Ganun lang gawain niya sa isang linggo na pagtambay. Kausap ang sarili. Nagmumuni-muni. 

Naubos na niya yung agahan. Nilinis ang mga nagamit na kubyertos tapos nag-ayos ng sarili. 

Nag-impake na din siya. Tinanggal lahat ng laman ng mini fridge para dalhin kasama niya. Nabali niya yung isang rack. 

"Shit. Sorz." Kumuha siya ng isang papel mula sa bag niya. Nagsulat ng mabilis na note tapos iniwan sa loob ng ref.

_ "Broke this. IOU. Thanks, BossDad." _

Lumingap siya sa paligid ng kwarto bago umalis. Di na naglibot sa garden sa baba, nagawa na yun nung pangalawang araw. Tambayan niya yung sa may roses. Kasi wala lang. Para clichè.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Mom? I'm home." Tawag ni Rosé pagkapasok niya ng bahay nila. "Dad?" Dumiretso sa living room kung saan nakaupo yung dad niya at nagsusulat sa daily journal nito gaya ng routine. 

"Rosie! Sit sit."

Umupo siya. Dumating din ang nanay niya na niyakap siya ng mahigpit.

"Your friends called us Sunday morning. They said you didn't come home?" Tanong ng tatay niya.

"Uhhh..I went out, Dad. I stayed somewhere safe. By myself."

"Is it really safe if you're by yourself, dear?" Tanong ng nanay niya. 

"Yeah..I was the only one who knew about the place so why not."

"Did you have Jisoo drop you off?"

Kumirot yun. Not gonna lie.

Kinailangan pa siyang i-prompt ng nanay niya bago siya makapag-salita ulit.

"Rosie?"

Umiling siya. 

"No, Mom..She wasn't available then. I had ate Irene drive me."

"Hmmm. Are you going anywhere after this? Big bag you have there."

"Just some stuff, Dad..I'm going home after a few errands."

Tumayo yung tatay niya. Niyakap siya. "What's troubling you, Rosie Posie?"

"Way too old for that nickname, Dad." Reklamo niya.

"Never too old for me."

Tumingin siya sa tatay niya. Umiyak. 

Nagmamadaling tumayo yung nanay niya na may hawak na tubig. Pinainom sa kanya tapos nag group hug lang sila dun habang naiyak siya. 

Mahihiya na sana si Rosé kaso wag na. Kailangan niya din yun.

Umupo siya ulit sa sofa makaraan ang ilang minuto. Tapos nagkwento.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You must be sure about this, Rosie. I won't hesitate to go there and give her a piece of my mind." Sabi ng Dad ni Rosé. Nakasilip sa bintana ng driver's seat nung sasakyan na binigay sa anak.

"I'm sure, Dad..Jisoo..We're okay..I'm okay..Maybe she has a valid reason for what happened. It's not her fault."

"Rosie dear..It kind of is." Sabi ng nanay niya.

"No..no, Mom..She's not the type..I'll talk to her and maybe let you know?" Sabi ni Rosé. Pampalubag loob nalang sa mga nag-aalalang magulang.

Tumango yung tatay niya. Hinalikan siya sa pisngi tapos tinapik yung bubong ng sasakyan ng makatayo na ng maayos. Sumunod yung nanay niya. 

"Take care of yourself, Rosie yes? Call when you arrive home." Bilin ng nanay niya.

"I will, Mom. Love you!" 

"Love you too, dear."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dumaan muna siya sa may playground. May kwek-kwek joint kasi malapit dun na trip niya yung suka. Iba yung lasa sa lahat. Tamang snacks nalang din.

Naisip niyang dahil may sasakyan na siya, lilibot nalang siya sa mga paborito niyang mga kainan bago umuwi.

Sariling version ng foodtrip. Dinner pa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Rosie." _

_ Sumundot ng kwek-kwek ang tinawag mula sa mangkok na hawak niya. Hinalo muna sa sukang sabaw bago sinubo. _

_ "Hmm?"  _

_ "Uhmm..There's really no easy way to say this..We should break up." _

_ Mainit pa yung kwek-kwek pero nilunok na niya para lang makasagot.  _

_ "What. Why?" _

_ "I don't know..Uhh..I have a feeling this.." Tinuro silang dalawa. "Won't work you know? I mean..For now at least." _

_ "There has to be something else in there, Jichu." _

_ "Wala..yun lang..Legit. Ayoko lang na uhhh..Baka magulo." _

_ "If you think makakagulo..Then..Why did you ask if we could try again?" _

_ "Uhhhmm..I don't know?" Kamot-batok na sagot. _

_ Huminga ng malalim si Rosé. Binaba yung mangkok na hawak niya tapos dumukot mula sa bulsa ng pambayad sa kinain. Inabot sa tindero.  _

_ "You broke up with me at my favorite kwek-kwek stall. Really, Jichu?" _

_ "Kesa naman kimkimin ko lang and have it turn ugly?" Sagot sa kanya. _

_ "You sure?" _

_ Walang isip-isip para sa sagot. "Yes, Chip. I am." _

_ Pinigil ni Rosé yung iyak. Di pwede. Mabilis na tumalikod kay Jisoo tapos ininom nalang niya yung suka na naiwan sa bowl para may excuse sa luha niya. _

_ "Ginagawa mo huy?!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. "Ganun ba kasarap yung sawsawan?" _

_ Maubo-ubo siyang nag thumbs up tapos pilit yung ngiti na humarap ulit kay Jisoo. _

_ "Yep..Tara na? Sinagot na kita sa kwek-kwek. Uwi na tayo." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Salamat, Rosay! Daan ka ulit kapag may oras ka!" Paalam ng kuya tindero ng kwek-kwek. 

"Mamayang gabi andito ako ulit, kuya!"

Ngumiti siya at kumaway bago naglakad pabalik sa sasakyan.

Minapa sa utak niya yung mga pupuntahan. Next stop, barbecue.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Does he really count as tubero kung siya yung may-ari nung company na nagdi-dispatch ng actual tubero?" Tanong ni Rosé sa kasama niyang si Jisoo.  _

_ Nagfu-foodtrip nanaman sila sa paboritong barbecue-han malapit sa dorm nila. _

_ "Ewan. Yes I suppose..Siya yung nagpunta eh..Chip, are you dating the tubero guy? Hindi na barado yung toilet para magpabalik-balik siya." _

_ Tumango si Rosé. "He's nice. I like him." _

_ "Sure, okay. Knows how to clean pipes huh?" _

_ Pinalo ni Rosé sa balikat si Jisoo. "Yah! Ang bastos mo!" Pero tumatawa. _

_ "Wushoooo! Sagutin mo tanong ko." Tuloy lang sa pang-aasar. _

_ "I haven't slept with anyone except you, Jichu. Just saying." _

_ Natigil naman sa pagkagat ng isaw manok niya yung sinabihan.  _

_ "Weh?" _

_ "Oo nga..uhh..it doesn't feel right thinking of that with someone else." _

_ "I'm honored..but also bothered." _

_ "Meh. Saks na..I have a feeling di ko pa nami-meet yung magpapabago ng isip ko  _

_ "Si kuya tubero nalang. May itsura naman eh." _

_ "Ang kulet. I'll have sex when I feel like it ayt? Wag kang pushy. Di ka special..Natatamad lang akong maghanap ng worth it." _

_ Tumawa si Jisoo tapos tumango. "Orayt orayt. Bahala ka."  _

_ Tuloy lang sila sa pagkain nang may napansin si Jisoo mula sa malayo. Bandang likod ni Rosé.  _

_ "Shit." _

_ "Problema mo, Chu?" Tanong ng namimili ng barbecue na si Rosé.  _

_ "Diba si kuya tubero yun?" Tinuro ni Jisoo yung tinutukoy. _

_ Lumingon si Rosé. Si kuya tubero nga. May kasamang ate tapos ang sweet sa isa't-isa.  _

_ Kumunot noo ni Rosé. "Huh." _

_ "Baka naman kapatid niy--nope..yeah they're making out..Shet, Chip..Sorry." _

_ Tatlong beses na tumango si Rosé, tapos hiniram sa tindera ng inihaw yung bote ng suka.  _

_ "Saglit lang, Chu ha. Diyan ka lang. Balikan kita."  _

_ "Eh? Oi, Chip!"  _

_ Mabilis na naglakad si Rosé palapit kila kuya tubero. Nginitian sila nung napansin siya. _

_ "Shit. Hi, Rosie..uhhh..kapatid ko nga pala?" Sabi ni kuya. _

_ "Sure. Saya ba kahalikan yung kapatid?" _

_ "Uhmmm.." _

_ "Bubuhusan ko sana kayo ng suka kaso meh..cute niyo together actually..Saks na. Enjoy your date! Also, break na tayo..I'll call if I need another tubero!" _

_ Binalikan niya si Jisoo na tumatawa lang sa harap ng barbecuehan. _

_ "Ang bait mo masyado, Chip." _

_ "Cute nila eh. Bakit ba? Yaan mo na yun. Kain nalang tayo." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Third time this week." Sabi ni Rosé habang tinatambak yung lasing na lasing na si Jisoo sa bed niya. "Sino ba yung mga kasama mong mag-inom? Iniiwan ka lang naman." Sermon niya. _

_ "Yaan mo na yun." _

_ "Umayos ka muna ng pwesto, huhubarin ko sapatos mo. You're gonna dirty my bed." _

_ Nagtaas-baba lang ng kilay si Jisoo. "There's another way we can do that." _

_ Tinulak siya ni Rosé. Tumalbog lang sa bed tapos umupo ulit. _

_ "Chiiiiiiip." Nang-boop ng ilong. _

_ "Lasing ka, Jichu. Itulog mo na lang yan. I'll be in ate Irene's bed." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ Hinawakan ni Jisoo yung isa niyang kamay tapos hinila siya palapit. Natumba tuloy sila pareho sa kama. _

_ "Chu ano ba?! May mga natutulog makakaistorbo ka pa. Ang gulo gulo." Reklamo ni Rosé.  _

_ Niyakap lang siya ni Jisoo para di siya makakilos. _

_ "Dito ka laaaaaang." _

_ "Stop it, Jisoo..I know what's in your head right now. No." _

_ Sinimulan siyang halikan sa leeg ni Jisoo. Mahinang nagsasalita. "Sorry I dumped you." _

_ "I know. I forgive you." _

_ "Missed you though." _

_ "You see me everyday?" _

_ "No, Chip..I missed you." _

_ "Ahhh..Well..No..Kasi we're not even together and that's dumb. I'm not doing it with you." _

_ "Dali na, Chip." _

_ "You're drunk, Jichu. Knock it off." _

_ Humigpit yung yakap. Nagsimula ulit humalik. _

_ "Stop it." _

_ "Ayaw mo? Please, Chip?" Naka-pout na sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Tsk.." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Lakad nanaman?" _

_ "Yeh, Chip. Parating naaaya eh." _

_ "You have an exam tomorrow, Chu." _

_ "Uwi ako agad." _

_ "Okay..Ingat!" _

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Jisoo mag-usap nga tayo!" Padabog na bungad ni Rosé sa nakaupo sa common area na si Jisoo. _

_ "Huh?" _

_ "Mag-usap tayo." _

_ "Okay?" _

_ "Chu..I can't keep doing what we're doing." _

_ "Ano ba ginagawa natin?" _

_ "Don't play dumb. You broke up with me two months ago, Jisoo..Tapos you've been going out every night since, every other day ka halos tumatawag para magpasundo." _

_ "Do you not want me to do that anymore?" _

_ "It's fine. I can do that kahit anong oras..Di yun yung problema..ang problema ko is everytime I pick you up and bring you home..We end up sleeping together..Pero hindi tayo..Ang labo parang tanga. Ano ba talaga gusto mo?" _

_ "Uhmmm." _

_ "I'm done with that okay? Stop. You know I can't say no to you pero..I'm drawing the line. I'll pick you up as usual pero I'm done with having sex with you only when you feel like it. Wag mo akong isabit." _

_ "Shit..uhh..Sorry?" _

_ Sumenyas si Rosé. "Saks na..Just don't do it again and we're good." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nawawala yung usual na kuya fishball sa pwesto niya. 

"Sayang. Ugh." Sabi ni Rosé. Nag-U turn nalang siya. Naisip yung lugawan malapit sa apartment.

Dun nalang siya pupunta.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Thank you for bringing me here, Rosie. Didn't think lugaw would be this good." _

_ "I know right?" _

_ "Kamusta yung job hunt mo?" _

_ "Ate Joy found this architect firm thing..Bago lang daw sabi niya and they're looking for more people. She referred the entire tropa." _

_ "Pwede ba yun?" _

_ "I don't know..Saks na din, pumayag naman daw yung mga boss. I go for my interview the day after tomorrow." _

_ "Goodluck then." _

_ Ngumiti si Rosé. "Thanks, boyfran. I have a good feeling about this one." _

_ Nag-ring yung phone ni Rosé. Tumingin sila pareho ng kasama. Jichu with a heart. _

_ Sumimangot yung boyfriend niya. _

_ "Saglit lang ha. Might be important." Sabi ni Rosè. Sinagot yung tawag. _

_ "Yo, Jichu! What up? Ha? Pick you up? Sige. Saan? Hmm..Gonna take me about an hour kaya mo? Oks. Wait up yeah?" _

_ "Rosie..Ano ba yan? Di niya kaya?"  _

_ "Teka lang, Chu."  _

_ Tumingin si Rosé sa kasama niya. _

_ "You said something?" _

_ "Di ba niya kaya kako? Maaga pa naman." _

_ "She's kinda drunk though." _

_ "So? There's plenty of options for a ride home, bakit ka niya kailangan istorbohin?" _

_ "Unspoken rule?" _

_ "Of what?!" _

_ "Uhmm..I pick her up if she needs me to..tapos she does the same for me?" _

_ "You can miss a night, Rosie. What's wrong with that?" _

_ "Wala naman..kaso..I haven't missed a night since we started the whole thing. Don't want to break that record." _

_ Tumayo na si Rosé. Pinulot yung bag tapos bumalik sa kausap sa phone. "Chu? Diyan ka pa? Oks..Don't move orayt? I'm coming by." _

_ Binaba na yung tawag. Gumalaw siya para humalik sa pisngi ng kasama na umiwas lang. _

_ "What's wrong? Balikan kita dito..or I'll text you." Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ "Wag na. Don't bother. It's nice to know na mas important pa yung tropa mo kesa sa date natin..or me." _

_ "Don't be like that. I have to be there if a friend needs me, isn't that a thing?" _

_ "Naabuso ka na, Rosie. Don't think I don't know how this happens nearly every night." _

_ "Nagkataon na gabi-gabi lumalabas eh. Ano gagawin ko?" _

_ "For christ's sake..Enough. You've made your choice. Dun ka na. We're done." _

_ Huminga ng malalim si Rosé. Ngumiti. "Fine. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't put importance on shit like friendship anyway." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

Alas-sais ng hapon. Bitbit ni Rosé yung naka-plastic na pepsi na take out niya mula sa lugawan. 

Nakatayo sa harap ng driver's side door ng kotse niya tapos nagiisip ng next stop. 

May dumating na text sa phone niya. 

_ "I'm sitting by your usual swing..I'll see you tonight right? Uwi ka na, Chip..I have a lot to talk to you about." _

Humigop siya ng softdrink tapos sumakay na. 

"Welp..I guess we're going home, Rosie..pero kwek kwek muna bago park."


	82. BAHALA KA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 82.
> 
> Jisoo reveals a few things..and begs for one thing.

Huli na nung naisip ni Jisoo na sana nagpa-cool siya kahit slight lang. 

Nadapa kasi siya sa bilis ng tayo niya mula sa swing na inuupuan para lang makalapit kay Rosé na nakita niyang naglalakad papunta sa kanya. 

Nakarating nadin sa harap niya nung nakatayo siya. 

"Careful, Chu. Ang klutz mo pa naman." Nakangiting bati ni Rosé. 

Niyakap niya. Mahigpit. Matagal. 

"Chip."

"Bitawan mo ako..Na-squish yung cup ng kwek-kwek."

Bumitaw si Jisoo. Sumimangot sila pareho sa amoy suka. Napuno kasi yung damit nila.

"Eew." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Sorry..Fuck..I'm sorry, Rosie." Umiyak na si Jisoo. Di bale nang mukhang tanga.

"Huy. Naiyak ka diyan? Lika nga dito." Hinila siya ni Rosé papunta sa mga swing. Inupo sa isa tapos tumabi sa kabila. 

"Bakit ka umiiyak?"

"Chip..I'm sorry..God..I..I'm sorry."

"Ayos na, Jichu..I had a lot of time to think..I forgive you."

"No, Rosie..Di lang yun eh..I was such an asshole..Ang dami kong atraso sayo."

"Kaya nga. I forgive you."

"No..I..Ganto kasi yan.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"I broke up with her."_

_"Who?"_

_"Rosie..I broke up with her..Para wala na akong sabit."_

_Nagtawanan yung mga kasama niya._

_"Yun naman pala eh. Ayos yan! Now..Take a pick." Hinawi ng katabi niya yung kamay nito sa paligid. "Kami na bahala mang-chat up for you."_

_"Sure ba kayo dito? Parang ang bad idea."_

_"Why think? Ayos na yan. Isipin mo na lang you're now open to a lot more experiences kesa yung stuck ka lang sa isa."_

_"I suppose..Pero text ko muna si Rosie na baka ma-late ako ng uwi."_

_Pinalis ng kaharap niya yung phone niya._

_"You don't text someone after a breakup. Tsaka bakit pa? Wala ka nang obligation."_

_"Kasama ko yun sa bahay..Might wait up for me..Saks na din di maistorbo mamaya yung iba pa naming roommates."_

_"Di ba sabi mo naman nasa study group ka? Ayos lang yan!"_

_"I guess."_

_"Game na, Jisoo! Alin alin alin?"_

_"Uhhhh.."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Anong excuse mo this time?"_

_"Wala. Usual. Pero uwi ako bandang 11..Para di obvious."_

_"Galing naman pala. May sistema na!"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Una na kami. Dito ka lang?"_

_Tumango si Jisoo. Ininom yung hawak na alak._

_"Wala pang opportunity eh. Sayang yung isang gabi."_

_"Bahala ka."_

_Naiwan siya dun hanggang nawili na lang siya sa pag-inom._

_Umiikot na yung paningin at alam na wala na sa wisyo magmaneho kaya tinawagan si Rosé._

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Hoy, Jisoo. May tanong ako sayo."_

_"Ano, Lisa?"_

_"May keme ba kayo ni Rosie? Kasi parang ang close niyo ng matindi..Pansin ko lang halos gabi gabi ka inuuwi nun ng lasing."_

_"Wala mehn..Ganun lang talaga usapan namin..sunduan."_

_"Sigurado ka?"_

_"Oo nga!"_

_"Oks..Eh sino yung mga kasama mong lumalabas parati? Di ka naman nagaaya."_

_"Wala yun..Study buddies ko lang. Tamang inom pagkatapos mag-aral."_

_"Weird. Wala akong matutunan pag ganun ginawa ko..Pero sige, bahala ka. Buhay mo yan. Basta ga-graduate I guess."_

_Nag-okay sign si Jisoo sa kausap._

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Mga tsong una na ako!"_

_"San ka pupunta? Kala ko ba naghahanap ka ulit?"_

_"Yeh..Kaso mehn nagtext si Rosie. Nagpapasundo kaya alis muna ako. Balikan ko nalang kayo siguro."_

_"Di ba pwedeng wag ka na umalis?"_

_"Isang beses sa isang buwan lang naman tong si Rosie lumabas. Yun nalang inaasahan sakin kaya ayos na din. Sige guys!"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Jichu."_

_"Yes, Chip?" Nagtatali ng sapatos niya si Jisoo. Nakayuko._

_"Aalis ka nanaman. Sino ba yung mga parati mong kasama pag gabi? Iniiwan ka lang naman."_

_"Mga kaklase ko yun, Chip. Nagiinom lang after mag-aral."_

_"I worry about you..I don't think maayos silang influence the way you just casually mentioned drinking with them after studying..How are you going to retain shit?"_

_"Ewan. May naisasagot naman sa mga quiz eh. Pweds na."_

_"How long would that sustain you?"_

_"Hanggang pwede. Tsaka masaya naman kasama yun mga yun."_

_"Yeah..While you guys are drinking..What about after when they ditch you?"_

_"Edi tatawagan kita."_

_Huminga ng malalim si Rosé. "Alright. Fine. Ikaw bahala. Just be careful okay?"_

_"Sure, Chip."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Isa nanamang inuman._

_May tama na si Jisoo. Sakto nalang na hindi pinapansin yung babae na katabi niya at nangangalabit. "Game na ulit..G ka naman sa banyo diba?"_

_"Mamaya na muna." Sagot niya._

_"Guys." Nagsalita yung kaharap ni Jisoo._

_"Wala yung pangalan ko sa listahan ng ga-graduate."_

_Kanya-kanyang reaction ang iba pang mga kasama._

_"Bakit parang tahimik ka, Jisoo? Kanina pa yang kasama mo. Pagbigyan mo na." Natatawang asar ng isa pa niyang katabi._

_"Wala..Naisip ko lang..Ako lang yata ang di nakaka-relate."_

_"Bakit?"_

_"Sumabit ako eh. Ga-graduate."_

_"Aba putangina nga naman! Ayos! Paano mo nagawa yun?"_

_"Kinulit lang ako ng kinulit ni Rosie na mag-aral kasabay niya."_

_"May naidudulot naman pala."_

_"Kaya nga eh."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey, Rosie..What can I do for you and your friend?"_

_Kumaway sila Jisoo at Rosé sa ex ni Rosé na may-ari pala ng talyer na pinuntahan._

_"Uhmm..Sorry ha..I only came by when I needed something." Sabi ni Rosé._

_"Don't worry about it..Car problems? I heard you have a lot of those." Sabi ng kausap nila kay Jisoo._

_"Uhmm..Yeah..Here, I'll show you."_

_"Rosie, have some coffee muna sa loob para di ka ma-bored sa usapang kotse." Sabi nito._

_Tumango si Rosé tapos pumasok na sa office._

_Naglakad sila Jisoo at yung kuya pabalik sa nakaparada niyang sasakyan._

_"Oof. What did you do to this thing?" Sabi nito ng makita ang lagay ng auto._

_"Uhh..I crashed it." Kamot ulong sagot ni Jisoo._

_"This is gonna cost you..Bro..You're gonna have to replace everything. Bumili ka nalang ng bago..Bakit mo kasi binangga?"_

_"Was drunk."_

_"Don't ever do that dude. Don't ever do that. The way this thing looks? Buti buhay ka pa."_

_"I know..Kala ko din matutuluyan na eh."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Di ako sasama."_

_"Sayang naman, Jisoo. Reunion na oh! Tara na!" Aya ng kaklase niya mula sa telepono._

_"Di mehn..Wag na..Uhhhm..Magsa-start na ako ng trabaho bukas..Di pwedeng may hangover sa first day."_

_"Ano ba yan! Di mo man lang enjoyin muna yung buhay after mo grumaduate!"_

_"Tsong. Nung huli tayong lumabas nabangga ako. Puta. Kala ko mamamatay ako tangina. Gags. Naubos ipon ko pangbili ng bagong sasakyan. Putangina."_

_"Ano naman?"_

_"Nadehado ko nanaman si Rosie..Ang awkward nung magtatanong ka kung maisasalba pa yung auto mo sa ex ng ex mo na hindi ikaw."_

_"Kala ko ba ayos lang sa kanya na tulungan ka?"_

_"Oo. Ayos lang..Kaso inabuso ko na. Di na tama..Tsaka..Pota..Nung akala ko mamamatay na ako siya lang naisip ko..Kung sakali siguro ano kaya mangyayari sa kanya..Shet. Mehn..Umiyak si Rosie sa harap ko nung nakita yung sasakyan. Ganun katindi. Di pwede. Ayoko na i-risk yun..Magbabawi nalang ako sa lahat ng atraso ko sa kanya..Pota..Kala ko talaga mamamatay na ako putangina. Yoko na."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

Matagal na tumitig sa kanya si Rosé pagkatapos niya magkwento. Kumurap-kurap lang sa kanya.

Lumunok siya ng laway bago nagtanong. "Rosie? Uhmm..Say something?"

"Ano sasabihin ko?"

"I don't know."

"So..You broke up with me then..Kasi you didn't want to be tied down?"

"Yes..fuck..ang dumbshit..fuck."

"Yeah. Dumb. Shit." Sabi ni Rosé. "I feel like the entire planet just flipped. I wouldn't be surprised if Australia is somehow on top of it now." Nakasimangot.

"Fuck..I'm so sorry, Rosie."

Tumayo si Rosé mula sa swing. Paikot-ikot yung lakad sa harap ni Jisoo. "Yeah..Is that supposed to magically cleanse me of all the guilt I had to suffer through? This is so fucking funny. Akala ko ako yung may mali..I thought all this time, sinabit kita. Yun pala you dumped me so you can go and hang out with your bad influence college classmates and chase anything that talks while wearing a skirt!"

"Rosie..I-"

"Stop. Holy fuck. I get it. You're sorry. Wala na yun. That was years ago. I'll be fine with it in an hour. Sige na..Ibibigay ko na sayo yun..I don't want to think anymore."

"Di lang yun, Chip..I'm sorry..Kasi di kita nasundo when you asked..and I'm sorry kasi di ko pinahalagahan yung lahat ng ginawa mo para lang matulungan mo ako..Fuck." Umiyak na ulit si Jisoo.

Umupo ulit si Rosé sa swing niya. 

"Jisoo..I met you when I was 16 and illegally hanging out in bars..I'm 23 now..That's seven years..You know what I thought about when I was away?"

"What?"

"I thought of how stupid I must have been in those seven years kasi I hurt you..I don't know how..I just know I did."

"Di ikaw yung nanakit..Fuck..I don't deserve you, Rosie."

"Yeah. You fucking don't..Kaso wala eh..We're here now..I suppose you also found out na wala na kami ni Wannie?"

"Yeah..Sinabi niya sakin."

"I was trying to tell you that..If you had gone and talked to me when I asked di tayo aabot dito..You could have managed to keep all your dirty little secrets and I would have been none the wiser."

"I would have told you anyway."

"Would you?"

"Yeah."

"If that line was legit, matagal mo nang ginawa yun. Would have saved us tons of trouble."

"Shit.."

"Don't say sorry again. I will punch you. Wala nang magagawa yan."

"Fuck..Gusto ko lang bumawi..Chip please."

"You know what else I thought about?"

"Uhh..What?"

"Inisip ko kung ano yung meron yung SooJoo na yun..Para putulin mo yung natitirang connection natin..Seven years, Jichu..Hindi ako kasing galing ni ate Irene sa math..pero alam kong that's 84 months. 84 times na sinusundo mo ako..I'm not gonna lie to you, that was the only thing I held on to when I went out that night..I trusted you won't let go of that..Kasi nga despite all your bullshit, including everything you just told me..you never missed a night."

"Fuck.."

"Except for that..Di ako nagpapa-awa. I have my own faults..Lumabas ako when I was sick pero di ako nagsinungaling nung sinabi ko sayo na I was getting lonely at home. Shit. There's only so many times I can play fetch with three dogs and get scratched by all of Lisa's cats..tangina. I had to go do something."

"Shit..Uhmm.."

"Ate Irene came to pick me up..I don't want to tell you this sa totoo lang kasi baka kako isipin mo ng isipin and you'd get guilty and shit..pero since we're being honest.." Huminga ng malalim si Rosè. Kumapit sa chains ng swing tapos mahinang ginalaw bago nagsalita ulit.

"Kinuwento lang sakin ni ate Irene..apparently I was super wasted..like..REALLY wasted..so wasted it was lucky I managed to call her wasted."

"Goddammit."

"Ayos na I guess. Kasi natagpuan before it got worse..Bygones..Ayoko na isipin..I'm just..Why, Jichu?"

"I don't know..I guess relapse? Matagal-tagal din na okay and I was due for one? I don't know..everything I say would sound like an excuse."

"Yeah it would..I don't know why I asked..Kaya ka lang pala nagtino nung una kasi akala mo made-deads ka na. Puta."

Matagal silang tahimik. Nagsu-swing lang. Isang oras bago nagsalita ulit si Jisoo.

"Chip."

"Hmm?"

"Babawi ako..I promise."

"I used to think I can take whatever and just having you around was enough..Fuck. Kaya siguro amputek it hurt like a bitch when you weren't."

"I won't do that again..I promise, Rosie." 

Lumuhod nalang si Jisoo sa harap ni Rosé tapos yumakap sa legs nito.

"Shit..Sorry..Fuck..I'm already begging holy shit..Isa pa..Last chance, Chip..I won't waste it I swear."

Tumayo si Rosè kaya napabitaw si Jisoo. 

"Bahala ka na. Do your thing. Sanay ka naman sa ganun eh."


	83. MEET THE PARENTALS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 83.
> 
> Featuring Bunbun meeting Snuggle's parents among other things. 
> 
> Enjoy guys, and tell me what you think! :D
> 
> PS: Back to the PH na tayo for everyone on the next update! :D

Tahimik na kumakain ng agahan si Wendy sa restaurant ng hotel. May pumalo sa table niya. Napatalon siya sa gulat. Pag-angat niya ng tingin ay bumungad sa kanya ang nakangiti na si Irene.

"Sup, boss Wan." Sabi nito. Umupo sa harap niya. Nakangiti padin.

"Uhhh..Hi." Bati ni Wendy. Namumula. Yumuko nalang ulit para ituloy ang pagkain.

"Luh..Problema mo?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Wala. Wala wala."

Dumating na si Seulgi, nakasimangot na pinatong yung dalang tray sa lamesa.

"Para kang ewan. Hinahanap kita bigla kang nawala." Sabi kay Irene.

"Tignan mo tropa mo. Parang kamatis." Sagot sa kanya.

Lumingon sila pareho kay Wendy na tunay nga namang pulang-pula na sa pwesto niya. 

"What happened to you?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Wala."

"Ilabas mo yan, boss Wan..Natatae ka ba? Kasi may banyo dun." Sabi ni Irene. Nakaturo sa direction ng tinutukoy.

"Kadiri." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Tumigil sa pagkain si Wendy. Sumimangot tapos tinuro yung dalawang kasama.

"Puta kayong dalawa."

"Luh gago?! Nanahimik kami dito?" Sabi ni Irene. "Puta ako oo..pero mygosh. Wag mo i-announce!"

Pinalo ni Seulgi sa balikat si Irene. Tumatawa. 

"Alam ko na kung bakit ganyan yan si Seungwan."

"Puta. Putangina niyo." Ulit ni Wendy.

"Inaano ka ba?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Seungwan. Ganda ba ng panaginip mo kagabi?" Sabi ni Seulgi. Nakangiti. Mapang-asar.

Binato siya ni Wendy ng tatlong magkakasunod na carrot slices mula sa plato nito.

"Putangina talagaaaaaaaaaa!"

Umiiyak nanaman sa tawa si Seulgi.

"Nawawala ako. Someone explain." Sabi ni Irene.

Lumapit si Seulgi kay Irene tapos bumulong. Kita ni Wendy kung pano unti-unting lumabas yung ngiting gago sa mukha ng girlfriend ng bestfriend niya.

"Putangina talaga." Ulit niya.

"Shet boss Wan! Sabi ko na nga ba pinagpa-pantasyahan mo talaga ako! Yan tayo eh!" Asar ni Irene.

"Ewan ko sa inyong dalawa. Putangina. Wag niyo na uulitin yung ganung pang-gago..Kakabuset. Parang tanga tong si Slug eh. Alam nang prone ako sa mga muntangang panaginip pag lasing ako pero tinuloy padin. Hayop ka!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta ka naman, 'Stal?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa kakarating lang na kaibigan.

"Ate Jessica made punta to my room kanina..She made gising me."

"Napagalitan ka? Sorry." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Hindi..Which is so nakakagulat actually."

"Anyare?" Tanong ni Irene.

"She made sabi so many sorry..And made paliwanag na she just wanted to make sanay me into doing shit for her negosyo and other bagay para daw I have plenty of alam for the totoong world."

"Ayun naman pala eh. Ayos na kayo?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yep..She made bilin to me ngapala to make sabi to you to make sundo your parentals and Saeron from the airport this hapon. Alam mo naman na their flight was delayed diba? Ate Yuri is not pwede kasi."

Napatapik sa noo niya si Seulgi. "Shit oo nga pala ngayon dating ng mga yun. Sige, Krystal. I'll pick them up no problem."

Nag-okay sign si Krystal. Sumubo ng pagkain tapos sumimangot nung nag-ring yung phone niya. Mabilis na inubos yung laman ng plato tapos tumayo.

"I have to make alis na..This is ate Jessica making tawag for isa nanamang set ng things she wants me to make gawa. See you mamaya guys!" 

Kumaway lang tapos umalis nadin agad. Sinagot yung phone habang naglalakad palayo. 

"Di man lang uminom ng tubig." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Yaan mo na yun..Ganyan lang si Krystal mag-reklamo pero deep down natutuwa yun sa mga pa-errand ng ate niya." Sabi ni Seulgi.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakabalik na silang dalawa sa hotel room. Bukas yung TV pero parehong hindi nanunuod. 

Kumalas sa halikan si Seulgi. 

"I have something I want to talk to you about."

Umayos sa patong si Irene.

"What's up?"

"Darating parents ko..Uhhhmm..I know it was delayed last time..Are you still up to meeting them? Kasi we're having a family dinner thing tonight."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I wanted to ask you still."

"I'm okay..Although..Now that mangyayari na nga..I'll be honest and straight up tell you na mej kinakabahan ako."

Humalik si Seulgi sa noo ni Irene.

"Why?"

"Wala lang." Gumulong si Irene para makahiga sa tabi ni Seulgi tapos sumiksik lang ng yakap. Dinantay yung ulo sa dibdib ng kasama.

"This would be the first time anyone bothered to have me meet their parents."

"Whaaaaaaat."

"Yeh. Kagago right? Anyway..oks na yun..So eto na nga..Kabado ako..Kasi I have zero experience on this shit."

"Well..This would be the first time I would introduce someone to my parents..So I guess quits lang tayo..Parehong virgin."

Natatawang pinalo ni Irene yung abs ni Seulgi.

"Gags..Legit nga kasi..Kinakabahan ako..What if they hate me?"

"Tough shit for them..kasi I already love you..Wala na sila magagawa."

"How sweet. Seryoso ako..They have to like me..Kasi ang ewan naman nun kung hindi."

"Ang sarap sa feeling na ikaw naman yung hindi confident."

"Haha. Putangina mo."

Hinila lang siya ni Seulgi para ipa-ibabaw ulit, tapos hinalikhalikan sa mukha.

"They're going to love you..Kasi you're you."

"Ehhhhhhhh."

"I'll be with you okay? Ayos lang yan..Kapag ayaw nila sayo I'm going to steal you away and then we could get married at one of those places in Vegas as a fuck you to them."

Ngumiti si Irene. Hinalikan si Seulgi sa pisngi. "Promise?"

"Yep. I'm not going anywhere, Bunbun. Screw everyone else. May hinahabol tayong soon..Walang pipigil."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wanna bang?" Sabay nilang sabi. Tumawa pareho.

Nilakasan lang ni Seulgi yung volume ng TV tapos binaligtad yung pwesto nila.

"G..You have to beat the TV sounds game?"

"Minsan iniisip ko kung paano ako hindi napapaos kakasabay sa trip mo."

"Maingay ka naman talaga wag kang ano. You only got worse coz I told you I liked it."

"Buset..Tru..Game na nga. Daming ebas."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Afternoon. Mom, Dad..Saeron." Bati ni Seulgi sa mga sinundo sa airport.

"How are things here, Seulgi?" Tanong ng Dad niya.

"Ayos naman..Kayo nalang inaantay." Pabirong sagot.

"Andito din si ate Irene?" Tanong ni Saeron pagkasara niya ng pinto sa front passenger seat.

Tumakbo na yung sasakyan. "Luh pano mo alam?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"I can smell her perfume."

"That's creepy, Saeron. Stay away from Yeri."

"Who is this Irene?" Tanong ng nanay ni Seulgi. 

"My girlfriend, Mom." 

"Wushoo girlfriend." Sabi ni Saeron. "Diba asawa mo yun?"

Binatukan si Seulgi ng nanay niya sa gitna ng background noise ng tawa ng tatay niya.

"YOU GOT MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING US?!"

"MA! Wag ka maniwala diyan kay Saeron! Irene's my girlfriend!" Katwiran ni Seulgi. 

"Bakit may pa singsing na? Also, di mo pa dini-delete yung 'meet my wife' na post mo sa insta." Sabi ni Saeron.

Siya naman yung binatukan ni Seulgi. "Gatong ka eh! Wag ka na nga dumidikit dun kay Yerim, nagkakapareho na kayo ng ugali!"

"Why have we not met this Irene?" Tanong ng tatay ni Seulgi.

"I was supposed to bring her for the family dinner thing last time it happened, Dad. Kaso she got called to Korea for her own Dad's business thing..Something about training her and her siblings to take over."

"Hmm. She's Korean." 

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" 

"Why would I have a problem with that?" Nakangiting sagot ng tatay ni Seulgi.

"You're planning something, Dad. Don't. She's already scared enough as it is."

"Si ate Irene? Takot?" Sabi ni Saeron.

"Kabado daw siya..Kaya please guys..Be nice..I REALLY love her."

"Somebody finally tamed my grizzly bear child." Sabi ng nanay niya.

"Sure, Mom..Sabihin na nating ganun na nga."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Bunbun?" Bungad ni Seulgi pagkabalik niya sa hotel room. Kasama niya si Saeron. Share kasi sila dapat. 

Walang tao. 

"San nanaman kaya tumambay yung isang yun?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa sarili niya. 

Umupo lang si Saeron sa kama. Tumayo ulit. 

"Nag-ano ba kayo dito sa bed nato?" Tanong niya sa ate niya. 

Hawak ni Seulgi sa tenga niya yung cellphone. Tumatawag kay Irene. Sinagot yung tanong ni Saeron habang nagri-ring.

"Ano sa tingin mo?"

"Eeew! Ahhhhhh! I'm telling ate Yuri to put me in another room!"

"Sige. Goodluck." Pang-aasar ni Seulgi. 

"Yung totoo?!" Pikon na sigaw ni Saeron. Tinawanan lang siya ni Seulgi. 

"Kausapin mo si Irene. Sa kanya ka magpalipat. Titiklop yun." 

"Fine. Yuck. Eew kayong dalawa."

Di sumagot si Irene. Nag-try ulit si Seulgi.

"Eew talaga. Don't try it at home."

"Talaga! Yeri and I will try it somewhere far away from all of you!"

Binaba ni Seulgi yung tawag kahit wala pang sumasagot. Nagpalit ng target. Saglit lang ay nag pick-up na.

"Sup, boss Slug? Anmeron?" Si Yeri.

"Putangina mo."

"Luh?"

Binaba na din ni Seulgi tapos bumalik sa pagtawag kay Irene.

"Ang O.A mo ate." Sabi ni Saeron. Nilabas yung sariling cellphone tapos nagsimulang magpipindot. Presumably para kausapin yung jowatsong niya na minura ni Seulgi.

Matagal silang tahimik. Naglalakad-lakad lang si Seulgi sa paligid ng kwarto habang si Saeron naman ay humilata na sa sofa.

"Di talaga sumasagot si Irene. Tsk..San kaya nagsusuot yun?"

"Baka naman umeskapo na? Sabi mo kabado kasi meet the parentals eh."

Namutla si Seulgi. "Shit?"

"Luh..Sabagay..That does sound like something ate Irene would do..Pero try mo muna ibang way. Baka kasama si ate Wendy or something tapos nasa bag lang yung phone kaya di nasagot."

Tumango si Seulgi. "Baka nga. Teka." Tinawagan si Wendy.

"Sup, Slug?"

"Kasama mo ba si Irene?"

"Deh. Bakit mo natanong?"

"Ano ginagawa mo?"

"Kausap si Joy. Joy say hi!" May kaluskos. Tapos lumabas sa phone yung boses ni Joy na halatang naka speaker lang din.

"Hi bosssssssssss!"

"Sup Joy!"

"Saks na. Basking in your bestfriend's ka gwapuhan. Mmmmm."

"Uhhh..Okay? Seungwan?"

Kumaluskos ulit. Pero dinig padin yung tawa ni Joy sa background.

"Yun. Kausap ko si Joy. Na-try mo na ba tawagan si Irene?"

"Yeh..She's not picking up."

"Try Krystal. She might know something..Libre na daw siya from errands eh. Baka nag-shopping sila."

"Hmm. Sige. Salamat, Wan. Enjoy Ligaya."

"Lul. Bye."

Binabaan siya ni Wendy.

"Any luck?" Tanong ni Saeron. 

"Nope." Sagot niya. "Let me try Krystal."

Ginawa. 

"Hey, Sluggie!"

"Krystal! Is Irene with you?"

"No, Sluggie. I made aya to her to make labas and go shopping with me kaso she said she has some bagay to make gawa on her own. We made usap nalang to go alis tomorrow. Bakit?"

"Ahh..Di kasi sumasagot sa tawag and she's not in our room."

"Huh..I did make kita her kanina sa front desk before I went labas."

"Did you? Oks. Sige, 'Stal. Salamat!"

"Sure thing, Sluggie! Bye!"

Lumakad si Seulgi papunta sa pinto. "Hanapin ko si Irene. Sama ka?" Aya niya kay Saeron.

Bumangon sa pagkakahiga yung kinausap. Binulsa yung cellphone. "Sure I guess. Better than sitting in a room that reeks of sin."

"Ewan ko sayo. Tara na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ate. We've been everywhere dito sa hotel. Di pa ba sumasagot si ate Irene?"

Nasa pool area sila. Isang oras nang naglilibot pero di parin nahahanap yung isa.

"Di nga eh..Tsk."

"We have dinner in an hour." Sabi ni Saeron.

"I know. Teka..Let me think."

"Try mo tawagan si Tiffany unnie. Baka alam niya kung nasaan."

Natigil sa paglalakad si Seulgi. Bumangga sa likod niya si Saeron. Kamuntik na mahulog sa pool kung hindi siya nahatak ng ate niya. 

"Ano ba?!" Reklamo ni Saeron. "You don't have headlights on your butt to tell me when you're stopping! Wag bigla bigla!"

"Sorry sorry..Pero mag-angat ka din kasi ng tingin sa phone mo."

"Kausap ko si Yeri! Kanya yung suggestion na tawagan mo si Tiffany unnie. You're welcome daw!" Galit na banat.

"Weh? Huh."

"Matalino yun wag kang ano!"

"Alright alright..Pero wala akong number ni ate Tiffany." Taas-kamay na sabi ni Seulgi.

"Kunin mo kay ate Yuri. Bakit ba ang dense mo? Kakahiya ka pang ate eh."

"Alam mo ikaw? Isa kang sponge."

"Nabaliw na yata. Ano?"

"Sponge. You're soaking up all of Yeri's kagaguhan. Tumigil ka."

Nang-belat si Saeron. "I don't care. Bitter ka lang kasi love nila Mom and Dad si Yeri tapos nawawala yung jowa mo."

"Tangina namaaaaaaaaaaan."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Ate Tiffany? This is Seulgi."

"Oh! Hi, Sluggie! How can I help?"

"Alam mo ba kung nasaan si Irene?"

"Joohyun? Yeah. Bakit?"

"Yown! She's not picking my calls up..We're supposed to meet up with my parents for dinner in about an hour kasi and I can't find her."

"Talaga ba? Teka ha." May kaluskos. Isang malakas na tunog ng palad na tumama sa balat. Isang sigaw ng "ARAY PUTANGINA?!" Mula sa isang boses na kilala ni Seulgi agad na si Irene. Tapos bumalik sa phone si Tiffany.

"I'm bringing her back to your room, Sluggie! Ten minutes, yes?"

"Thank you, ate Tiffany!"

"Anytime, baby bear!" 

Sumigaw ulit si Irene sa background bago naputol yung tawag. 

"TEKA MUNA KASI!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Binuksan ni Seulgi yung pintuan makaraan marinig ang tatlong katok.

Bumungad ang nakangiting si Tiffany. Hawak sa tenga ang nagpupumiglas na si Irene. May tape sa bibig.

"Uhhh..What's with the tape?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Ang ingay eh. Nabuset ako so I shut her up."

"Okay?" Tumabi si Seulgi para makapasok yung dalawa. Tumawa si Saeron nang makita yung itsura ni Irene. Pinandilatan siya ng mata. Tumigil.

"I'm going to Mom and Dad's room. See you guys." Mabilis na umeskapo.

Tinambak ni Tiffany sa bed si Irene tapos nagpagpag ng mga kamay. 

"You two need to talk." Sabi ni Tiffany kay Irene. Humarap siya kay Seulgi. "Remember what I told you, Bear." Bago umalis. 

Two seconds na nagtinginan ang mga naiwan. 

Lumapit si Seulgi kay Irene tapos hinalikan siya sa labi na natatakpan ng tape bago tinanggal.

"ARAY POKENGNANAY!" Reklamo ni Irene.

Hinalikan siya ulit ni Seulgi. Matagal. Hiniga na siya tapos pinatungan.

"Hmmmmmmm..Hello, Snuggle!" Bati ni Irene nang matapos ang halikan. 

"Sup, Bunbun. Kamusta yung escape plan?"

"Wala..Ayun..Nilaglag ni Fany unnie..Kamusta paghahanap?"

"Nakakabadtrip. Putangina mo. Kala ko ba oks na?" Sagot ni Seulgi. "What's with the running?"

"I'm fucking terrified."

"Why?"

"Di ko alaaaaaaaaaaaam."

"Gagueh?"

"Kasi putangina. I can't figure out how to get them to like me..Panigurado they'd be super weirded out if I go and be the way I usually am..So I thought hmmmm..Ano kaya magandang split personality? Tapos naisip ko baka naman pag ginawa ko yun ikaw yung ma weird out..tapos yun..Naisip kong magtago nalang."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "Putangina. Napakagago. Yung totoo?!"

"Wag kang ano! This is a valid fear! I am legitimately scared!"

"Bunbun." Hinalikan siya ulit ni Seulgi. "I told you not to worry. They don't have to like you kasi ayos ka na sakin..Bonus nalang yung magustuhan ka nila."

"I want to make sure I clinch that bonus..Kasi matutuwa ka if your parents like me."

"Well duh..Of course I'd be happy if that happens..Pero pag hindi ayos lang din okay? I love you."

"I know. I love you too..Can't you just let me be properly terrified about what I need to go through?"

"Sige. I won't take that away from you. Go be scared, bahala ka..But no running okay? That..That scared me. I thought you weren't serious or some shit."

Si Irene naman yung naghanap ng halik. Bumulong sa labi ni Seulgi. 

"No, Snuggle..I'm super serious..Just..scared."

"Okay..Sure?"

"I promise..I love you. All in..Sorry I ran."

"All good, love. All good."

Dahan-dahan at isa-isang binuksan ni Irene yung butones ng polo ni Seulgi. 

"Hoy. Ano yan?" Sabi ng hinuhubaran. "We have less than an hour."

"I know..I know..Pero remember what we did to help you relax when you met Appa?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. Ginalaw yung isang kamay papunta sa pagitan ng legs ni Irene. 

"Last resort mo yata eh."

"Hoy hindi ah! Improv lang to." Lumiyad si Irene. Tinanggal na ng tuluyan yung polo ni Seulgi tapos sinunod yung sariling pantalon niya. "Game na. Help me relax, Bear?"

Ngumiti si Seulgi. "Two. Fifteen minutes. Bet?"

"G."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You're late." Bungad ng tatay ni Seulgi sa kanila ni Irene pagdating nila sa restaurant. 

Naghila ng upuan sa tabi niya si Seulgi para kay Irene na tahimik lang na umupo pagkatapos pindutin yung kamay ni Seulgi at ngitian siya. 

"Sorry, Dad. Got held up."

"Wushoooo!" Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Shut your face, kid." Umupo nadin si Seulgi. Nginitian lang siya ng kapatid. 

"Slug! Held up or nawili sa ano?" Sabi ni Yuri na napalo sa balikat ni Jessica pagkatapos magsalita. 

"Baboy mo!"

"Valid question!" Katwiran ni Yuri. 

Namula sila Irene at Seulgi. 

"Ops. Tama nga hinala ko. Yan tayo eh!" 

"Yuri. Tumigil ka na." Saway ni Jessica. 

Tiklop. "Sorry naman."

Tumawa lang ang mga magulang nila. Nagtaas ng kamay yung tatay ni Seulgi para umorder. 

"Dear..What do you do?" Tanong ng nanay ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

"Uhmm..CPA po ako."

"Luh. Namomo-po..Sinapian ka ate Irene?" Sabi ni Saeron. Binato siya ng table napkin ni Seulgi. Di naman napigilan ni Irene yung bungisngis niya. 

"Baka ikaw sinasapian. Ni Yerim." Banat niya kay Saeron na nag finger gun lang sa kanya. "Ayos yun! Point!"

Ngumiti si Irene sa kanya. 

"CPA..Ikaw ba yung kinukwento ni Saeron na accountant sa office nila Seulgi?" Sabi ng dad nila.

"Yes po. That's me."

"Huh..Kaya pala."

"Bakit Dad?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"The books are very nicely organized..Well kept. Easy to understand."

"Yun oh." Sabi ni Yuri kay Irene. "Galing naman pala eh." 

"Thanks." Sagot ni Irene. 

"No problem. Gaano na kayo katagal ni middle child?" Tanong ulit ng dad nila Seulgi. 

"Uhhh..Going two months."

"Sluggie. Going two months and ngayon mo lang pinakilala?" Sabi ng nanay ng tinutukoy. "What kind of disrespect to the lady?!"

"Ma! It's not what you think! Na-delay lang talaga last time I promise!" 

"Hmm." Tumingin ulit yung nanay ni Seulgi kay Irene. "May kamukha ka."

"Sino po?"

"Yung parating nasa gitna nung mga poster sa kwarto ni Seulgi sa bahay..Ano nga ulit yun? Red Belvet."

Tumawa si Irene. Namula si Seulgi. 

"Kpop pa more!" Asar ni Yuri. 

Bumilis yung pagpipindot ni Saeron sa cellphone. Live updates ng ganap kay Yeri. 

"Maaaaaaa!" Reklamo ni Seulgi. 

"You should see her bedroom sa bahay, Irene." Sabi ng Dad ni Seulgi. "Girls. Too many girls. Naka-frame pa. Bawas pogi points daw pag sa condo niya nilagay so she dumps all her Kpop stuff sa bahay namin..There's shipments everyday!"

"Dad! Ohmygod!"

"Wala nga pala talaga akong problema noh?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Yeah. You worried over nothing." Sabi ni Jessica. Ngumiti sa takang titig ni Irene. "Fany told me."

"Ahh..Okay. Nice."

"We're too old to police whoever our kids date." Sabi ng nanay ni Seulgi. "I'm more inclined to tell Seulgi to take care of you instead of the other way around."

"Yes. Napakagandang nilalang. Di ka worthy." Sabi ng tatay ni Seulgi sa anak.

"Thank you, Dad. I know."

"Di naman po..I'm the one who's not worthy." Sabi ni Irene. "Dami kong issues..and Seulgi just takes all of that and helps me work them out..I got lucky."

"I have a feeling you both got lucky with each other, dear..Up until now ngayon ko lang nakita yung anak kong ganyan." Sabi ng nanay ni Seulgi.

"Thank you po." Sabi ni Irene.

"For what?" Tanong ng Dad ni Seulgi. 

"Wala lang..For raising someone like Snuggle?"

"You're welcome dear. Thank you din. I can tell you make middle child happy. That's all we want."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ate Irene. Psst." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Yep?" Sagot ni Irene. 

Kumakain na ang lahat. 

"Can you help me get my own room?"

"Bakit?"

"Wala lang..Because I don't want to share with you two kasi you have sex everywhere and all the time?"

Napalakas. 

Tumawa si Yuri, namula si Seulgi, nabuga ng tatay nila yung iniinom na wine, natigil sa pagsubo ng steak yung nanay nila, nagising si Jessica.

"Sabi ko kausapin mo, Saeron." Comment ni Seulgi. "Pero yung in private sana..Ohmygod."

"Ngayon ka pa nahiya." Sabi ni Yuri. "Own it, Sluggie bear!" Napalo nanaman siya ni Jessica. Pero tumatawa naman kaya oks na.

"Jesus christ." Bulong ni Seulgi. 

"Healthy sex life huh?" Sabi ng tatay niya.

"Dad!"

"What's wrong with that?" Sabi ng nanay nila. 

"Ops. Preno tayo preno. Deliks!" Sigaw ni Yuri. "Lumipat ka ng kwarto, Saeron! Hati tayong apat nila Sica, Irene!"

"Oks na, Yuri unnie. Ako na. Bawi nalang namin ni Seulgi sa ganap nung Palawan."

Ngumiti si Saeron. "Yun oh! Thanks!"

"What happened sa Palawan?" Tanong ng nanay nila Seulgi. 

"Wala yun, Ma." Sabi ni Saeron. "Ang ingay lang nila. Sex noises. Everywhere..I still have nightmares."

"YOU NEED TO BREAK UP WITH YERI!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. Tumayo tapos nakaturo sa kapatid. Wala nang bisa sila Yuri at Jessica. Tumatawa nalang sa mga pwesto nila.

"Ewan ko sayo, ate! Did I lie?"

Hinatak ni Irene paupo ulit si Seulgi. "Saks na, huy. Para kang tanga."

"Arrrggghhhh."

"Keep her, middle child." Nakangiting sabi ng tatay ni Seulgi. Nakaturo kay Irene. "Full package."

"OHMYGOD!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Pagod na pumasok sa kwarto nila si Seulgi. Hawak yung kamay ni Irene pero kumukurap na at humihikab sa antok.

"Shower, bear?" Tanong ni Irene pagkatapos isara yung pintuan gamit ang free hand niya.

Tumango lang si Seulgi. "Dinner was exhausting..My reputation..Ohgod..Dapat pala ako yung kinabahan..Shit..You came out unscathed..How?!"

Sinimulan siyang hubaran ni Irene. Tumingkayad ng slight para mahalikan siya sa noo ng matapos sa ginagawa. 

"Maganda kasi ako." Naghubad nadin.

Hinila niya lang si Seulgi papunta sa banyo. Binuksan yung shower tapos tinest muna yung init ng tubig bago sila pinasok pareho sa loob. 

"I love you." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"I love you too. Bend your knees. Shampoo."

Sumunod si Seulgi. Shinampoo siya ni Irene bago ginawa din sa sarili. 

Tahimik silang dalawa na naligo. Nang matapos ay inupo lang ni Irene si Seulgi sa isang bench sa gilid ng banyo. Pinunasan yung buhok. 

Yumakap lang si Seulgi sa kasama. Humahalik-halik sa tiyan pero walang ibang intention. 

"Mahal kitaaaaaaaa."

"Oo na, Seulgi. Mahal din kita. Magbihis ka na. Nang makatulog."

"Di mo ako bibihisan?" 

"Di ako sanay ng ganun..Pang-hubad lang sayo kamay ko."

"Yun lang." Nakatingalang sabi ni Seulgi. Yumuko si Irene tapos nag-ngitian sila.

"Pakasal na tayo?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Gusto mo ba?"

"Pweds naman."

"Sukob. Di pwede..but soon yes?"

"Soon..Love you, Snuggle."

"Love you too, Bunbun."


	84. GO ON. GET MAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 84.
> 
> Chip tries to reason with the tropa.

_"Psst. Chip!"_

_Nag-angat ng tingin si Rosé mula sa ginagawa niyang homework. Naghubad ng salamin tapos nagkuskos ng mata. Humikab._

_"Yes, Chu?"_

_Nakatayo at nakangiti si Jisoo sa harapan niya. Naglahad ng kamay na kinuha niya naman. Hinila siya para mapatayo tapos niyakap._

_"Kanina ka pa sa homework mo na yan. Di ka ba napapagod?"_

_Dahan-dahan siyang sinayaw ni Jisoo._

_Ngumiti siya. "I hate school."_

_Tumawa si Jisoo. Hinalikan siya sa noo. "Saks lang yan..Take a break."_

_Tuloy lang si Jisoo sa pagsayaw sa kanya._

_"Parang ewan..Wala namang music, Chu."_

_"Tulog na sila eh..Di ako pweds magpatugtog..Hmmm.."_

_Pabulong na kumanta._

_"You to me are everything..The sweetest song that I could sing.." Tiniwirl siya. "Oh baby."_

_Pinalo ni Rosé sa dibdib si Jisoo nang makabalik na siya ulit sa yakap nito._

_"Cheesy mo."_

_Lalo lang lumaki yung ngiti ni Jisoo. "I would take the stars out of the sky for you..Stop the rain from falling if you asked me to.."_

_"Ewan ko sayo..Magtatrabaho na ako."_

_Humigpit yung yakap ni Jisoo sa kanya. "I love you, Chip."_

_Umupo na si Rosé sa upuan niya. Pinulot yung napabayaang ballpen, tapos tinuro kay Jisoo._

_"I love you too, Jichu."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

**MONDAY**

Kumurap-kurap si Wendy. 

"What..Kind of..What..What the fuck."

Namula.

Sumenyas na si Rosé mula sa pwesto niya sa sofa kaharap ni Wendy.

"I need you to chill out. Kinuwento ko sayo yung napag-usapan namin ni Jisoo because I needed you to see both of sides of the story. Hindi para magalit ka lalo kay Jisoo."

"Rosie..Holy shit?"

"Please don't get mad. Hindi lang siya ang may mali..I have my own faults..Di ko nakita agad yung mga yun kasi nga siguro nasanay na talaga ako sa pangbe-baby ng lahat and I kept on getting away with them kaya di ako marunong mag-own up sa mistakes ko."

"Why are you like this?!"

"Wendy. Don't deny it..Wag kang enabler. Ayan ka nanaman eh..I keep telling you I'm not as pure as you think I am..Wag mo sabihing up until now you still think na ikaw lang may mali sa breakup natin?"

"Uhhh.."

Pinalo ni Rosé ng dalawang kamay niya yung inuupuang sofa. 

"Jesus! I just want to be held accountable for once! Wannie..Di mo ba naisip at some point na I may have strung you along? That I let you believe I was an entirely different person and then threw a bitch fit when you couldn't deal with the other side that I didn't bother preparing you for?!"

"I am confused..Am I supposed to be mad at Jisoo or you?"

"Both of us? Kasi ang gulo namin and you got dragged into the middle of it? Unahin mo na ako. Go on. Get mad. I deserve it..Please, Wannie."

"Did you walk into my office and start talking to me just for this?"

"Yep. Kasi I had a bunch of realizations while I was away and I know people have to hold me accountable for being a baby bitch. Game na."

"Uhhhmmm..Rosie..This is a bit overdue. I'm actually okay now."

"For fuck's sake."

"Look..I get what you're trying to say..Gusto mo hindi lang yung isa yung sasalo ng galit ng lahat..I get that I promise I do..Kaso..Paano? Eh with that face you make it hard for people to get mad at you."

"Putangina naman."

"Rosie..Kasi..Ganto yan..Even if you think na may mali ka din..You still got the short end of the stick..Your kindness got a lot taken advantage of."

"I know that! Pero kahit na! I need someone to get mad at me! Para naman hindi unfair. Kasi kahit ganun yung si Jichu..She's not all bad..She's not."

"Wag mong pangatwiranan, Rosie..That's you also being an enabler."

"Maybe..Or baka naman I just choose to look at all the good stuff before and after yung phase niya ng pagwawala?"

"I don't know..Kayo lang makaka-determine niyan."

"Ugh." Bumulagta na ulit si Rosé sa sofa. 

Matagal silang tahimik. Bumalik sa trabaho si Wendy tapos nagiisip lang si Rosé. 

"Kamusta kayo ni ate Joy?"

"Going well..Surprisingly..Uhmm..How do I put this.." Binaba ni Wendy yung ballpen niya tapos tumingin kay Rosé na bumangon na sa pagkakahiga.

"You two have a lot of similarities..I mean..Magulo din siya in a way..just more open about it than you are..The thing is..With her..I get challenged to ride along..With you..I get terrified."

"That makes sense. Good for you both." Ngumiti si Rosé. "I wish you well, Wannie."

"Thank you, Rosie..Go back to work."

"Di ka talaga magagalit? Final answer?"

"Final answer. Go find someone else to rage on you..Di ko kaya."

"Tsk."

"Try Sluggie. Di yun biased."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Don't you have a date today?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa isang Rosé na kumakain ng ice cream tapos nanunuod ng K-drama sa bed niya._

_"Meh."_

_Tumabi si Jisoo ng upo._

_"Binreak yan, Soo!" Sigaw ni Joy mula sa taas ng kama nila ni Yeri._

_"Yeh. Narinig ko sa phone. G na G si Kuya eh. Kala mo naman ang pogi. Kapal ng mukha hiwalayan si Chip eh mukha naman siyang paa na tinubuan ng mukha." Sabi ni Yeri._

_"Ang daming mukha." Sabi ni Lisa. Nagpitik ng goma papunta sa legs ni Jennie na paakyat sa taas ng bunkbed nila._

_"Sana tuwing bago yung medyas na suot mo makatapak ka ng basa." Sabi ni Jennie kay Lisa. Tumuloy lang sa pag-akyat sa kama tapos nagsalita ulit ng maka-ayos na ng pwesto ng higa. "Oo, Jisoo. Binreak yan. Di daw worth it yung gastos sa mga foodtrip niya."_

_Tumingin si Jisoo kay Rosé na sunod-sunod lang yung subo ng ice cream._

_"Legit ba, Chip?"_

_Tumango. "Ayos lang ako..Ayos lang."_

_"Weh?"_

_"Sa pishbolan nakipag-break, Chu..Bakit ang malas ko sa streetfood?"_

_"Ayos nadin yun, Chip!" Comment ni Irene. "At least break-up lang nakukuha mo sa streetfood..Hindi hepa."_

_Pinukol ng unan ng natatawang si Joy si Irene._

_"Gags. Tru..Yaan mo na yun, Chip. Baka naman poor lang siya talaga!" Sabi nito._

_"Could have done it in a nicer place." Sabi ni Rosé._

_"Hmmm." Saglit na nag-isip si Jisoo. Tumayo tapos nilahad yung kamay kay Rosé._

_"Saan ba yung pishbolan na yan? Tara. Baguhin natin memory mo sa lugar..Pakyawin natin tinda ni kuya pishbol..May ipon pa naman ako from last week's allowance. Game?"_

_"Pwede ba kami sumama?" Tanong ni Yeri._

_"What do you say, Chip? Tropa foodtrip. Sagot ko na."_

_Ngumiti si Rosé. Binaba yung wala nang laman na tub ng ice cream tapos hinawakan yung kamay ni Jisoo para makatayo nadin siya._

_"Game."_

_"Yun oh! Pishbol for dinner leggo!" Sigaw ni Lisa._

_Kanya-kanyang ayos na ang barkada._

_Ngumiti lang si Jisoo sa magkahawak na kamay nila ni Rosé._

_"You're always worth it, Rosie. Kahit sakin lang..You are."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

**TUESDAY**

"Paisa lang ako, putangina mo!" Sigaw ni Jennie. Nadistorbo ang katabing si Lisa na gumulong lang palayo yung office chair kasi natulak ni Jennie na sinunggaban ng sapak at sampal si Jisoo. 

"This is not going according to plan!" Sigaw ni Rosé. 

"Putangina ka!" Namamalo padin si Jennie.

Di lumalaban si Jisoo.

Kanya-kanya ng tayo ang barkada para umawat. Lumabas nadin sa office niya si Wendy para tumulong. Wala si Irene. May lalakarin lang daw ulit. Wala si Seulgi. May meeting.

"What is going on?!" Sigaw ni Wendy.

"Putaena mo ka, Jisoo! Ang kalat mo!" Sigaw ni Jennie. Nahatak na siya palayo ni Rosé. 

"Kulang pa yung pranks..I know." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Talaga! Puta ka!"

"Ate Jennie. Stop. Please."

"Wag mo ipagtanggol, Chip."

"Di ko pinagtatanggol..Gusto ko lang pati sakin magalit kayo..Kasi di lang siya yung may mali."

"Don't be like this, Rosie. I deserve it." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Talagang you deserve it. Puta ka." Sagot ulit ni Jennie. 

"Enough, guys." Awat ni Wendy. "Jisoo..Tara sa office ko..Usap tayo."

"Wannie." May warning yung boses ni Rosé. 

"I'm okay, Rosie. Usap lang, I promise."

Tumango. 

Sumama na si Jisoo kay Wendy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Chip. Ano ba nangyayari?" Tanong ni Joy.

"I realized hindi deserve ni Jisoo lahat ng galit niyo kasi nga may mali din ako..Dalawa yung nasagasaan ko guys..I was selfish..Sinayang ko yung oras ni Wannie when I dated her kasi I didn't bother preparing her for who I actually am..Si Jisoo..Everyone started expecting too much from her kasi all I did was whine about the few times na hindi niya ako nasasalo..I deserve galit din..Bakit di niyo magawa?"

"Chip..Iba naman yung kay Jisoo." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Ganun ba yun, ate Jennie? Kakalimutan niyo yung ilang years na maayos siya kasi lang nalaman niyo na nagloko siya ng malupit nung last sem ng college? Or..Kasi di niya ako nasundo once?"

"No, Chip..It's just..sige, sabihin na natin na papalagpasin namin yung kalat niya dati..Yung once na hindi ka niya sinalo was the one time it mattered." Sabi ni Lisa.

Nag-stomp si Rosé. "Di niyo ba naisip na tanga din ako?! Kasi ako yung lumabas ng may sakit? Kasi ako yung nag-expect na ako padin yung may hawak ng attention ni Jichu tapos umiyak when she finally decided to think about herself?!"

"Chip..Pasensya na..Di talaga kasi kami sanay ng nagagalit sayo." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Gahd..One time bigtime lang guys..Please..Kasi di deserve ng ibang tao na sila yung nasisisi sa kalokohan ko." 

"Hmm." Sabi ni Yeri. Nagtaas ng kamay. "Sige. Gusto mo ba ng retribution? Di sila kikilos kasi takot sila..Pero if you want chaos..Bibigay ko sayo yung scrapped ideas namin ni Jowatsong for Jisoo."

Ngumiti si Rosé sa kanya. "Yes. I knew I could count on you, Yerms. Please?"

Nag-thumbs up lang si Yeri kay Rosé. Nilabas na ang phone para makausap si Saeron at makapagsimulang mag brainstorm.

"Masokista ka ba?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Rosé.

"No. Just trying to be fair."


	85. DI KAYA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 85.
> 
> Featuring more flashbacks because ChaeSoo, an intriguing development, tropang Itim na Bulbol deals with an existential crisis, and DJ put it back on. 
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think! :D

_"Ganto yan, bro. Rosie..She likes food..A lot. So dapat sigurado ka na parati kang may dala sa bag mo or sa bulsa mo kahit snacks..She gets cranky..On the dot, isulat mo..ala-una, tapos alas-kwatro, tapos alas-sais." Litanya ni Jisoo sa kaharap niya sa lamesa na boypren ni Rosé._

_Nagsulat naman ito according to instruction._

_"Dami namang snacktime..Bakit di naman halata sa itsura?" Sabi nito._

_"Ewan. Di ko alam..Sakyan mo nalang..Pag nag-aya mag ice cream bilhan mo ng milk flavor pag meron..trip niya yun..hmmmm..Ano pa ba?" Nag-isip si Jisoo. "She hates avocados, wag ka magtangka..Kapag may options ka, get her macarons..she loves those..Tapos always pay attention to her mood, ma-appreciate niya yung aayain mo siya for breaks from whatever it is she's slaving on..Teka..Mag-iisip pa ako."_

_"Ang dami mong alam. Salamat sa tulong."_

_Sumenyas si Jisoo. "Saks na mehn. Pasayahin mo lang si Rosie quits na tayo."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What's up, Jisoo?" 

"Could be better, boss."

"Hmm..I want to apologize."

"Ha? Para saan?"

"What I told you, nung videocall when Rosie was missing..I was too harsh."

"What..Ayos lang yun, boss. Kulang pa yung sinabi mo sakin..tsaka..it's not like you lied."

"Still..Tanggapin mo nalang yung apology ko."

"Uhmm..Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"Rosie talked to me..Insisted na you don't deserve getting the brunt of the hate..Said you're not all bad."

"Di niya dapat ginawa yun." Nakayuko at umiiling na sabi ni Jisoo.

"So there..Kahit ayoko..and I think otherwise..I figured I'll give you the benefit of the doubt kasi she vouched for you still..Maybe there are things na nakikita niya padin sayo..and who am I to stop that right?"

"Boss..Gusto ko lang bumawi kay Chip..Wala akong ibang intention other than that..Matagal ko nang sinayang yung chance ko for anything more than friendship."

"Buti alam mo."

"Hmm..Salamat sa apology kahit hindi mo kailangan ibigay, boss..Sana..maintindihan mo na hindi ko tinatanggap..Kasi di ko deserve."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**WEDNESDAY**

"I'm going out for another meeting..Wala si Wendy. Mag-ayos kayo guys." Bilin ni Seulgi. Binubulsa ang susi niya sa sasakyan tapos hindi nakatingin kasi may ka-chat sa phone. 

"Third time this week. Big deal?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"You could say that." Lumapit si Seulgi sa kanya. Humalik. "I might be home late..May susi ka naman sa bahay ko diba? Paki-pakain naman yung mga pusa."

"Sure thing, Snuggle. Ingat ka?"

"Yup. I love you."

"I love you too." 

Isa ulit halik. Na naging madami.

"Ang landi niyo!" Sigaw ni Joy.

Pinakyu lang siya ni Irene habang nakikipaghalikan padin. 

"Respeto naman sa mga katulad ni Jisoo na joken-hearted!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Kasalanan niya yan, putangina siya." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Galit na galit ka, puta eh." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Nabubuset ako."

"Ate Jen." Mahinang saway ni Rosé. 

"Sorry, Chip..Pikon lang talaga ako."

"Saks na..Please stop."

"Meh."

Kumalas na si Seulgi sa halikan nila ni Irene. 

"Late na ako..Tsk."

"Isa pa..dali..last na." Naka-pout na sabi ni Irene.

Tumango si Seulgi. "Last na..Legit."

"Taena." Sabi ni Lisa. "Harot."

Hinatak siya ni Jennie. "Inggit ka lang eh." Hinalikan nadin siya. 

"Isang linggo lang akong nawala." Sabi ni Rosé.

May pumalakpak. Si Seulgi. Nagtinginan ang lahat. 

"Eto na. Putangina. G na talaga. Late na ako, buset ka, Bunbun. Bye guys. Magtino please." 

Umalis nadin. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Tsong. Saan ba tayo pupunta?" Tanong ni Lisa sa kasama niya._

_"Sa National Library mehn."_

_"Ano gagawin natin dun?! Wala namang nagbabasa satin."_

_"Si Chip kasi..Wala yung oras maghanap ng references sa thesis niya..So naisip ko ako nalang."_

_Kinalikot ni Lisa yung vent ng aircon sa sasakyan ni Jisoo. Tinapat sa sarili._

_"Alam ba ni Chip na ginagawa mo yan?"_

_"Deh..Nabasa ko lang yung topic niya kasi..Tsaka kita mo naman mehn. Solo thesis yun..She needs all the help she can get."_

_"Bakit?"_

_"Anong bakit?"_

_"Bakit mo ginagawa?"_

_"Tanga yata, pota. Kakasabi ko lang? Walang oras si Chip. Di mo ba nadidinig na nagrereklamo sa dami ng revisions niya? Saks na tumulong tropa naman."_

_"Tsong. Thesis mo nga di mo maigapang eh."_

_"Group work yun. Tapos na ako sa contribution kong parts..Inuna ko na din para may time sa ganito."_

_Pumarada na si Jisoo sa parking space malapit sa National Library. Bumaba sila pareho ni Lisa at naglakad. Nag-usap nalang ulit ng makapasok._

_"Tingin mo pweds na valid ID yung library card dito?" Sabi ni Lisa._

_"Siguro."_

_"Labo kasi ng Pilipinas eh..Kailangan mo ng valid ID para makakuha ng valid ID..putangina??"_

_"Can't relate." Pumasok na sila sa section na related sa thesis ni Rosé._

_"Edi ikaw na yung putang may driver's license..Bakit nga pala ako sinama mo dito?"_

_"Kasi matangkad ka. Maaabot mo yung mga di abot."_

_"Labo ampota. Matangkad din naman si Joy."_

_"Busy yun sa sarili niyang buhay..Arte ka pa eh. Libre ka na nga sa pamasahe at pagkain."_

_"Tangena mo..Paano tayo maghahanap ng libro? Tamang ikot lang?"_

_"Di ko alam tsong..Siguro? May computer ba dito? Search nalang ng kahit anong related."_

_Inabot sila ng maghapon. Naubos ang pera sa pa-photocopy ng mga librong nahanap._

_Pero ayos na. Inisip nalang ni Jisoo na bayad na sa ngiti pa lang ni Rosé nung inabot niya yung mga natagpuang reference._

\---------------------------------------------------------

**THURSDAY**

Si Irene naman ang nawawala. 

"Ano ba yung nilalakad na keme ni Madam? Parating absent di naman nagsasabi kung para saan." Comment ni Joy. 

"Something about papeles..Ewan." Sagot ni Jisoo. Ina-unpack yung mga inorder nilang pagkain. Unang inabot yung kay Rosé.

"Thanks, Chu."

Tinanguan lang siya. 

"Si boss Seulgi din..Di naman lumalabas yun for meetings and shit..Pero bakit napapadalas yata simula nung nakabalik siya galing US?" Sabi ni Lisa. "Soo! Paki-abot order namin ni Jen."

Sumunod si Jisoo. Dinamay na ang tropa. Nagsimula silang kumain.

"Di ko alam kung anong trip ni Slug eh." Sabi ni Wendy. "All I know is it's not something business related..Personal yun."

"Luh." Sabi ni Yeri. "Parati pang may ka-chat na hindi si Madam. Di kaya?"

Pinukol siya ng kutsara ni Rosé. "Issue ka nanaman!"

"Grabe kayo sakin! Sasabihin ko lang na di kaya may pinaplano si boss Slug about sa relationship nila ni Madam?"

"Pwede. Pero wag na tayo sumali kung sakali." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Sumimangot si Rosé. Dumukot sa pagkain ng katabi niyang si Yeri tapos sumubo.

"Pakadaya nito amputspa! Tapos ako di pwedeng makikain?!"

Ngumuya saglit si Rosé. Lalong sumimangot. "Guys. Patikim ng food niyo."

"Naglilihi ka ba?!" Sabi ni Joy. Pero inabot naman yung kanya. 

Isa-isang tinikman ni Rosé yung pagkain ng lahat. Pati yung kay Jisoo na di pa nabubuksan. 

"What's up, Chip?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Wala akong malasahan."

"Ha?" Tumikim nadin si Jisoo ng pagkain niya. "Okay naman to ah."

"Yung samin din." Comment ng lahat. 

"Hmm." Sabi ni Rosé. Tumingin kay Yeri. 

"Oi. Wag ako. Di pa ako nakakapag-decide kung anong gagawin ko sayo..Tsaka..Sa labas natin to binili? Ayos naman kami lahat. Kahit yang si Soo na bumabawi sayo."

Tumango si Rosé. Bumahing. 

"Yown. Baka kaya ka walang panlasa? Pollen season, Chip..Allergies..May gamot ako teka." Tumayo si Jisoo at umalis ng pantry.

"Chip. Sigurado ka na ba kay Jisoo?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Ate Jen..We talked..Walang kahit na anong plans for anything romantic..On both sides..Babawi lang daw siya..Guys..Pagbigyan na."

"Fine." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Pero last chance na, Chip. For both of you." Sabi ni Lisa. "No mercy pag nagkasakitan pa ulit."

"Understood."

Nakabalik na si Jisoo. Tahimik lang na inabot ang gamot na kinuha kay Rosé with matching ngiti. 

"Wala daw romantic." Bulong ni Yeri kay Joy.

"Hayaan na natin sila, Yerms. Madami tayong di alam..Tsaka..Tama si Chip..Bakit natin itatapon yung ilang taon na okay si Jisoo para lang sa konting kalat? Kaibigan natin yan."

Tumango nalang si Yeri. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"San tayo this weekend, Chip? Your turn to pick."_

_"Not sure, Chu..San mo ba trip?"_

_"Ayos lang naman anywhere..Kahit tambay lang tayo ulit sa playground solb na."_

_"Ilang weekend na puro yun lang ginagawa natin..Iba naman."_

_"Hmmm..Alam ko na..Pick a food."_

_"Agad-agad?"_

_"Bilis. First thing that pops in your head, go."_

_"Uhh..Ramen?"_

_"Sige. Teka." Mabilis na nag-google si Jisoo sa work PC niya. 'Top ten best ramen joints in Manila.'_

_Kinlick ang unang result._

_"Puntahan natin lahat." Sabi niya ng nakangiti._

_"Ramen foodtrip..Mamamatay tayo sa busog." Sabi ni Rosé._

_"Food coma, Chip..Imagine the bliss."_

_Ngumiti si Rosé. "Sige. Game. Start tayo ng 1PM? Tapos.."_

_"Dessert mo yung palamig sa kwek kwek joint sa may playground."_

_"Nice! G G G!"_

_Nag-apir sila._

_"Tapusin mo na yung trabaho mo, Chip. Para makauwi na tayo..Matinding tulog for preparation ang kailangan."_

_"Pwede naman mauna ka na."_

_"And have you spend on grab? Eh may auto naman ako? Ayos na. Tapusin mo lang yan..Maglalaro lang ako dito. Intayin kita kahit gaano katagal."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

**FRIDAY**

Tapos na lahat sa trabaho. Kumpleto sa opisina. 

May dumating. Kumatok sa main door bago pumasok. 

Nagtinginan ang lahat. Magandang babae. Kahit si Joy medyo bumagal yung lakad papalapit.

"Yes? Uhh..How can we help po?" Tanong niya.

"Hello! Good afternoon..Is Seulgi around?"

Bahagyang tumaas ang isang kilay ni Irene. Lalong umakyat nang makita na lumabas ang girlfriend mula sa sariling opisina tapos dire-diretsong nilapitan at niyakap yung babae. 

"Ui! Napadaan ka? Kala ko mamaya pa tayo magkikita."

"Ayos na. I had time this afternoon so I thought..Why not drop by?" Nakangiting sabi ni ate girl kay Seulgi. 

"Ahhh..Sige..Punta ka nalang sa office ko muna. I'll get you something to drink. Kape?"

"Sure, Sluggie. Brewed ba yan? Magaling ka gumawa ng ganun eh."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "Sure. Brewed. 3in1. Saks na?"

Nag okay sign ang babae. Tinuro ni Seulgi yung office niya kaya dun nadin dumiretso. 

Pasimpleng pinanuod lang ni Irene na naglilibot sa loob mula sa bintana. 

Saglit lang din ay dumating na si Seulgi. Nagpatong ng isang cup ng hot chocolate sa desk niya tapos hinalikan siya sa tuktok ng ulo. 

"Relax. She's a college friend. Married. I love you." Sabi ni Seulgi bago pumasok sa office nito at isara nadin ang blinds. 

Ngumiti si Irene. Nakatunog si Snuggle. 

"Joy! Sino yun?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Ewan. Pero guys. Ang bango ni ate girl. Share ko lang."

"Huh..Di ba kayo nagtataka, guys?" Tanong ni Lisa. 

"Sa alin?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Lahat ng kilala natin..Except for us..Mukhang members ng Kpop."

Pinalo ni Jisoo yung desk niya. "May point si Lalisa..Kamukha nung ate yung sa MAMAMOO."

"Sabagay..tapos kamukha ni Papi Suho yung sa EXO." Sabi ni Joy.

"Lalayo pa tayo..Eh yung mga unnie pweds nang Girls' Generation." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Nalimutan na yata ng lahat ang f(x)." Sabi ni Jennie. "Kamukha ni Conyo Jesus yung visual nila."

"Weird." Bumahing si Rosé. May allergies padin. "Di kaya nasa alternate universe tayo?"

"Ang philosophical ng topic bigla." Comment ni Irene na lumapit nadin sa barkada. 

"Tipo ka ni boss kasi kamukha mo daw yung leader ng Red Velvet." Nakaturo na sabi ni Yeri. "Di ko pansin..Pero mag-pose ka nga saglit. Hawakan mo to." Inabot ni Yeri yung baso niya ng tubig kay Irene.

"Ano gagawin ko dito?!" 

"Mag-pose ka nga! Dali na game!" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Parang tanga."

"Gayahin mo yung one shot na commercial ng soju. Bilis, Madam!" Gatong ni Joy. "May gusto kaming makita."

Sumimangot si Irene. 

Lumabas ng office niya si Wendy tapos lumapit. "Ano trip niyo?"

"May inaalam kami boss." Sagot ni Lisa. Saglit na sinumarize yung tanong ni Rosé. 

"Ahhh." Sabi ni Wendy. "Typical afternoon huh?"

"Yep. Tapos na tasks eh." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Game na, Irene." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakigulo nadin.

"Pota. Kala ko nakalimutan niyo na ako."

"Bilis na kasi! Dami pang ebas." Sabi ni Jennie.

Nag-ehem si Irene. Hinawi ng slight yung buhok. Ginaya yung commercial. 

"Oof shet. Goosebumps. Pwede na ngang totoo! Legit!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Kasumpa-sumpa soju pero pota mapapa-oneshot nga naman talaga." Sabi ni Wendy.

Binuhos ni Irene yung laman ng hawak na baso kay Yeri. "Putangina mo. Ano napala natin dun?"

"Wala." Nagpunas ng mukha si Yeri. "Pero proven na na kamukha mo nga yung leader ng RV..Hmmm." Kay Wendy naman humarap.

"Hoy. Ano yan?" Tanong ng bagong target.

"Wannie!" Tawag ni Rosé. "Try mo nga ulit yung note mo sa Happiness?"

"Bakit?"

"Ang kulet!" Sigaw ni Joy. "Inaalam nga namin kung na-alternate universe tayo lahat."

"Weird niyo." Ginawa ni Wendy. 

"Yun oh!" Sabi ni Rosé. "Naging Reveluv ako ng di oras."

"Takpan mo lang mukha pwede nang real thing." Sabi ni Lisa. "Di maikakaila."

"Kung sabagay." Sabi ni Irene. "Kamukha din naman ni Snuggle yung main dancer ng Red Velvet."

"Shet guys. Sims lang tayo lahat!" Sigaw ni Yeri. "May unknown power na pinaglalaruan tayo!"

"Parang gago, Yerms." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Saks nadin..At least alam kong member talaga ako ng Blackpink." Sabi ni Jennie. Nag-apir sila ni Lisa. "Samedt."

"Shet..Kung sakali..Pota..Sexy dynamite ang itawag niyo sa akin." Nag-hairflip. Nakapuntos ng finger guns galing kay Wendy na ikinakilig naman niya ng matindi. "Shet. Chip. Salamat! Ganito pala feeling ng recipient!"

"You're welcome." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé.

"Bakit ba bigla nalang tayo nag existential crisis lahat?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Ewan..Kasi nga kamukha nung ateng dumating yung sa MAMAMOO." Sabi ni Joy.

"Napaka-gago. Nilalamon na tayo ng Kpop."

"Sabi ko sa inyo guys..Try kaya natin magsend ulit ng keme sa YG tsaka SM?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Wag ka na mangarap, Lisa." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Saks na ako sa tropang Itim na Bulbol."

"Kung sabagay." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Di tayo kakayanin ng BlackVelvet, guys. Walang-wala yung mga yun satin kung nagkataon." Sabi ni Yeri.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sino yun?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi na kakarating lang sa bahay. Alas-dos ng umaga.

"Huh?"

"Yung dumating kanina sa office..Yung kasama mong umalis. Sino yun?"

"Ahh." Lumapit si Seulgi sa kanya sa sofa. Hinalikan siya. Tuloy-tuloy lang sila hanggang napatungan na siya ulit. 

Humiwalay si Irene. "Wag mo ako dini-distract. Sino yun?"

Leeg naman ni Irene ang napagdiskitahang halikan ni Seulgi. "I told you. College friend. Kakabalik lang galing Cebu from a project na ginawa ng asawa niya."

Umungol muna si Irene bago nakapagsalita ulit. Kumikilos na kasi ng pahipo yung isang kamay ng nasa ibabaw niya. 

"You smell like her."

"Niyakap niya ako."

Tinulak ni Irene paalis sa pagkakapatong si Seulgi na nahulog naman mula sa sofa. Mabilis siyang kumilos papunta sa kabilang dulo ng upuan tapos nag cross arms.

"Aray." Mahinang sabi ni Seulgi pagkatayo. Hinihimas yung balakang na tumama sa coffee table. 

"Bakit ka nagpayakap sa ibang babae?!"

"Tropa ko kasi tapos may asawa siyang sarili?" 

"Hmp."

"Nagse-selos ka noh?"

"Oo. Tangina mo. May palag ka?" 

Lumapit na ulit si Seulgi. "You're being unreasonable..May asawa yun..And I won't do that to you..Kahit maghubad pa yung madaming babae sa harap ko..Sayo lang ako..Okay?" Pinindot yung ilong ni Irene. 

"Ptngnamuh!"

"Para kang ewan. Tara na nga sa kwarto..Di tayo pwede dito..Manunuod yung mga pusa..Creepy."

Binitawan na ni Seulgi yung ilong ni Irene tapos lumakad palayo.

"Hoy! Di pa ako tapos sayo!" Tumayo nadin si Irene. Sumunod.

"Di kita susuyuin. Bahala ka diyan, para kang tanga." Sabi ni Seulgi. Dumudukot ng tshirt mula sa drawer niya.

"Awow. Empowered."

Lumapit si Seulgi kay Irene. Humalik sa tip ng ilong nito. "Gago ka kasi. Ang kulet. Ulit-ulit? May asawa yun. Tropa ko from college. Walang nangyayari. Niyakap ako kasi tamang catch-up. Saks ka na? Mahal kita." 

"Di ka na masayang awain..Gumaganti ka na."

"Ang labo mo mag-toyo eh. Putek. Suot mo muna kaya ulit yung singsing mo?" 

Napatapik sa noo si Irene. "Ay pota. Yown! Nakalimutan ko na yun tbh..Kala ko nagawa ko na." Mabilis na naglakad si Irene pabalik sa living room para sa bag niya. Dumukot sa loob hanggang mahanap yung ring box. Bumalik sa kwarto. Nasa banyo na si Seulgi para maligo kaya dun siya dumiretso. 

"Psst. Snuggle."

Binuksan ni Seulgi yung shower. "Sabay ka na. Tara."

Binaba ni Irene yung ring box sa counter. Naghubad, tapos kinuha ulit. 

"Ui. Seulgi."

"Hmm?" Lumingon mula sa pagtitig sa tinetest na shower water. 

"Gusto ko ikaw ulit magsuot sakin..Kaya di ko pa nagagawa..I remembered I was waiting for a chance to tell you that..Eh super busy natin since we got back so no dice." Lumapit si Irene kay Seulgi tapos hinalikan siya. 

Di sila naghiwalay hanggang pareho na silang nasa ilalim ng shower. Tinanggal lang ni Irene yung singsing mula sa lalagyan tapos hinagis palabas yung box. 

"DJ, put it back on for me?" Bulong ni Irene sa labi ni Seulgi. Hinawakan yung kamay ni Seulgi para maibigay ang singsing. 

Tumango lang ang kahalikan. Humalik sa magkabilang pisngi ni Irene, sa leeg, sa gitna ng dibdib, pababa hanggang nakaluhod na sa harap niya. 

Pinatay ni Irene yung shower. "Malunod ka diyan."

"Saks na. I love you."

"I love you too." 

Sinuot ulit ni Seulgi yung singsing sa daliri ni Irene tapos hinalikan. Bago ginalaw yung ulo papunta sa pagitan ng hita ng kasama. 

"Shet. Woooo! Shower sex lezgo!"

Tumawa si Seulgi. "You're so weird."

"Meh. You love me."

"I do."

"Soon..Sa altar na yan."

"Can't wait."


	86. PAPATULAN KITA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 86.
> 
> WenJoy spends a Saturday together. 
> 
> Sana matuwa kayo dito, and tell me what you think after! :D

"Psst. May tanong ako sayo." Sabi ni Joy. Dumakot ng isang kumpol ng chocolate chips mula sa mangkok na nasa harap niya tapos sinubo. 

"Is the question about if you can eat those?"

Ngumuya si Joy. Nagtaas ng isang kamay bilang signal na teka lang tapos lumunok bago nagsalita ulit.

"Hinde."

"Of fucking course it's not..Ano?"

Ngumiti si Joy. 

"Asan na yung singsing na dapat ibibigay mo kay Chip?"

Napatigil sa pagse-separate ng egg white si Wendy. 

"Di sa pagiging ano ha..Curious lang." Kumuha ulit si Joy ng chocolate chips.

"Uhmm." Tinuloy ni Wendy ang ginagawa. "Nasa bedside drawer ko."

"Bakit di mo padin binibigay?"

"Kasi di na kami?" Tinapon ni Wendy yung shell ng itlog sa trash bin na nasa tabi niya.

"So?"

"Anong so? Di na kami..Weird if I give her a ring after we broke up."

"Kung sabagay." Tumayo si Joy mula sa inuupuan niyang bar stool na nakalagay paharap sa kusina na pinagtatrabahuhan ni Wendy. Naglakad papunta sa ref. Hinead-butt ng slight yung balikat ng kausap ng madaanan.

Binuksan ni Joy yung ref. Dumukot ng jug ng tubig tapos bumalik sa upuan. Inulit ang panghe-headbutt. 

"Bigay mo padin." Sabi ni Joy.

"Bakit?"

"Kasi kanya dapat yun duh! Boplaks ka din eh. Sayang naman kung iiwan mo lang na andun sa drawer mo diba?"

Pinulot ni Wendy yung whisk. Nagsimulang i-beat yung egg whites na naipon niya. 

"Shet..oof..The arms..sherep." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Knock it off, Joy."

"Corny mo. Bawal mag-appreciate?" Pinukol ni Joy ng isang piraso ng chocolate chip si Wendy. Tumalbog sa noo, nahulog sa mangkok ng hinahalong egg whites.

"Buset." Sabi ni Wendy. "Dun ka na nga! Istorbo ka pa eh!"

"Luh siya triggered agad? Sige bahala ka diyan sa baking keme mo. Siguraduhin mong masarap kung ano man yan ha!"

Umalis si Joy at nagpunta na sa living room. Binuksan yung TV tapos umupo sa sofa, pinatong pa yung dalawang paa sa coffee table.

"Feeling at home lang?" Comment ni Wendy nang makita ang nangyari.

"Bakit hindi? Di pa tayo tapos mag-usap tungkol dun sa singsing pero mag-trabaho ka muna diyan."

"Bakit ba g na g ka dun?"

"Wala lang..Invested na din siguro? Naging ship ko din naman kayong dalawa ni Chip. Cute niyo kaya." Tumayo ulit si Joy tapos bumalik sa harap ni Wendy.

"Andito ka nanaman."

"Kakatamad sumigaw...Basta yun. Gusto ko lang malaman kung ano plano mo sa singsing."

"Makulet. Eh kung sabihin ko na sayo ko nalang planong ibigay yun sa future?" Tinuro ni Wendy si Joy gamit ang whisk. 

"Shet. Mama kinilig ako! Yayaman na pamilya namin kasi isasangla ko yun panigurado."

"Malaki-laki din makukubra mo dun..Bigay ko na kaya ngayon?"

Kumain ulit si Joy ng chocolate. "Ayos lang naman..Basta papakasal na agad tayo pagkatapos..Binakla mo ako boss..Panagutan mo to." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Pet friendly ba tong cookies na to?" Tanong ni Joy. 

Nakatayo sila sa harap ng pintuan ng apartment ni Joy. Hinatid na siya ni Wendy makaraan ang isang araw na pinanuod lang siyang mag bake nito.

"May chocolate yan. Di pwede."

Binuksan ni Joy ang pintuan. Hinila si Wendy papasok. "Sayang naman..Papatikim ko sana kay Haetnim yung baked cookies ng future stepdad niya."

Namula si Wendy. Kamot batok. "Uhhh."

Lumingap si Joy. "Haetnim?" Mahinang tawag. May tunog ng apat na paa na tumatakbo papunta sa kanila. 

"ARF!" Dumiretso kay Wendy. Inamoy-amoy saglit yung legs niya tapos umupo sa harap. Kumakawag yung buntot.

"Yieeeeeeeeeeee look at you two bonding. Kyot." Pinikchuran ni Joy yung aso. 

"Ui. Kita ba mukha ko diyan?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Deh. Bakit? Gusto mo ba isama ko mukha mo?"

"No no..Just..Wag muna."

"Kinilig nanaman ako pukingna. Wag muna daw, Haetnim narinig mo yun? Di pa daw."

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Sige na, Joy. Una na ako." Tumuro patalikod sa direction ng front door.

"Dito ka muna grabe ka..Since pinapanuod mo ako sa pagbe-bake mong nuknukan ng hot..Ako naman panuorin mo. Maga-adobo ako."

"What?"

"Upo ka muna anywhere..Pero preferably somewhere na kita mo ang kagandahan ko."

Tumawa si Wendy. "Sige na nga. Might as well." Tinignan niya si Haetnim. "Yo. Wanna hang out?" Tanong ni Wendy sa aso. 

"ARF!"

"Oks. Tara na." Sumunod si Haetnim kay Wendy nang maglakad ito papunta sa living room. Kumuha lang ng laruan na bola tapos umupo sa lapag. "Fetch, Haetnim?"

Tumahol ulit. 

"Game." Binato ni Wendy yung bola tapos humalakhak sa bilis ng takbo ni Haetnim para habulin ito. 

Ngumiti nadin si Joy. Sakto nang bonding. Tanggap yung anak niya.

Nagsimula na siyang mag-prepare ng ingredients.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nag-angat ng tingin si Joy mula sa pinagkaka-abalahan niya sa cellphone. 

Nakahiga na si Wendy sa lapag. Dinidilaan ni Haetnim sa mukha habang tumatawa tapos pinapalis yung aso na ayaw magpapigil. 

Lumapit siya. "Haetnim. Nahiya naman ako sayo, ikaw pa nakaunang mangdila sa nilalandi ko." Saway niya sa aso. 

Namula si Wendy. Tumahol lang si Haetnim sa nanay niya. 

"Tsk."

"Saks na, Joy. Lambingan lang..I have to be comfortable sa magiging step-child ko diba?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Napaupo si Joy sa sofa. "Hala. Mygahd..Ang gwapo mo dun..Kinilig kepyas ko!"

Bumangon si Wendy. Bitbit si Haetnim na ini-smush nito sa mukha niya. 

"Cute namin diba? Get used to it..Mapapadalas na ganto view mo parati." Nakangiting banat.

"DYUSKO! GANYAN KA BA KAY CHIP? KASI MYGAHD!"

Binaba ni Wendy yung aso na nagpaikot-ikot lang sa paligid niya bago pumwsesto ng higa sa gitna ng naka-cross na legs niya. 

"Uhh..Not really..Kakatakot bumanat dun eh..Feeling ko sa-demonyo ako pag pinapatulan."

"Shet. Isa-submit ko pangalan ni Chip sa Vatican..For sainthood. Kasi harulord..Isa siyang dakilang martyr na nagparaya sa ngalan ng harot!" Sigaw ni Joy habang nakahawak sa dibdib niya. 

Tumahol si Haetnim. Tinignan lang nila pareho. Ni-rub ni Wendy yung tiyan ng aso bago nagsalita. 

"Diba maga-adobo ka kamo? Di naman ganun katagal magluto nun..Asan na?" Natatawang tanong ni Wendy.

"Ay pota oo nga pala..Nakalimutan ko na sa kilig. dyusko ka boss Wan. Teka."

Nagmamadaling umalis ulit si Joy papunta sa kusina. BGM niya yung tawa ng boss niya at yung tahol ni Haetnim. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Pang-lasang Pinoy!" Sabi ng nasa cellphone ni Joy. Kamuntik pa niya maihulog yung phone niya sa kawali dahil sa gulat. Di pala nakasaksak yung earphones niya. Full volume. 

Narinig niya ulit yung tawa ng boss niya na papalapit naman. Kasama yung yabag ng paa ng aso niya. 

"Youtube pa more." Asar ni Wendy nang makarating sa may kusina. 

Pulang-pula pero confident na hinarap ni Joy. 

"Inaalam ko lang kung pareho kami ng techniques." Pag-sinungaling niya. 

"Weh?" Dumukot ng mansanas si Wendy mula sa fruit basket na nasa dining table. Sumandal sa gilid ng lamesa tapos kinagat yung hawak.

"Putangina. Pati pagkain ng mansanas ang gwapo. Lord..Baklang-bakla na ako." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Masusunog na yung ginigisa mong sibuyas." Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy. Pinangturo yung kamay na may hawak na mansanas.

"Hutaena!" Tili ni Joy. Hinarap ulit yung kalan tapos pinatay yung apoy. Sumimangot. 

"Buset. Gusto ko lang magpa-impress. Ugh."

Nasa likod na pala niya si Wendy. "Di naman kailangan." Bulong nito. 

Tumalon sa gulat si Joy. Nauntog sa exhaust na nasa ibabaw ng kalan. 

"Shet. Sorry. Didn't think you'd react that hard." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"LOOOOOOOORD!" Nakahawak sa ulo na sigaw ni Joy.

Nginitian lang siya ni Wendy. "Lika na. Tulungan na kita..Aabutin tayo ng bukas dito na wala kang natatapos." Kinagat yung mansanas na hawak para ma-hold sa bibig tapos nag-roll ng sleeves ng polo. 

"Ayoko na..Di ko na kaya..Ikama mo na ako..Dyusko!" Sabi ni Joy. 

Tinanggal ni Wendy yung kagat niya. Ngumuya. "Tsaka na..Masyado pang maaga..Third date siguro?"

"HOMAYGAHD!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kumakain na silang dalawa sa dining table. Pasimpleng naghuhulog ng maliit na piraso ng ulam si Wendy sa ilalim para kay Haetnim. Kala yata di alam ni Joy. 

Hinahayaan lang niya. Sasabog na puso niya sa kilig. 

"Boss."

"Hmm?"

"Ganyan ka na ba talaga oh sadyang sinasabayan mo lang ako? Kasi di kailangan."

"Ha?"

"I mean..yang ganyan mo..Natural ka na bang pakboi or sumasabay ka lang sa trip ko?"

"Uhhhh..Di ko alam?"

"Teka." Dumukot si Joy sa bulsa niya para sa cellphone. Nagpipindot. May tinawagan. Speaker. Five rings. Sumagot. 

"Hello? Ate Joy?" Si Rosé. 

Naalog ang buong lamesa sa bilis ng pagdukwang ni Wendy na pilit inaabot yung cellphone na hawak ng kasama. 

"Tumigil ka boss!" Saway ni Joy. Nag-fake ng palo na ikina-flinch ni Wendy. Umupo nalang tuloy ulit.

"Hello?" Sabi ulit ng tinawagan. 

"Chip!"

"Oi! What's up?"

"Ano ginagawa mo, Chip?"

"Well..Sabado..Uhhmm..I'm out with Jisoo..We're reinstating ChuChip Saturdays."

"Ayieeeeee swet. Kala ko ba walang romantic?"

"Wala naman talaga? ChuChip Saturdays have been a thing since forever?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Sure, Chip."

"Uhmm..Tumawag ka lang ba para makibalita?" 

"Deh actually..Kasama ko si boss Wan."

"Nice! Naka-speaker ba ako?"

"Yep."

"Hi, Wannie!"

Kumaway si Wendy kahit di naman siya kita ng kumausap. "Hello, Rosie!"

"Saks na..What up ate Joy?"

"May tanong lang ako sayo."

"Ano naman?" May kaluskos. Isang mahinang "Thank you, Jichu." Tapos tunog ng binubuksang packet ng chichirya. Ilang segundong puro crunch lang narinig nila Joy at Wendy mula sa kabilang linya bago nagsalita ulit. "Sorry. Binilan ako ng wasabi chips ni Chu..Ano tanong mo, ate Joy?"

"Naturally greasy ba tong si boss Wan?"

Tumawa si Rosé. "Yep..Mahilig bumanat..Wala siyang follow through sakin though..Takot yata..Pero baka meron sayo..Challenged daw siya eh."

"Hmmmm..Sige. Salamat, Chip! Enjoy mo date niyo ni Jisoo!"

"It's not a date, ate Joy! Bumabawi lang daw si Jichu!"

"Lul. Bye. Support kita." Binaba na ni Joy. Masayang binulsa ulit ang cellphone tapos ngumiti sa mala-kamatis na si Wendy. 

"Kala ko nag personality change ka eh..Malandi ka pala talaga ha..Hmm."

"ARF!" Kinagat ng slight yung leg ni Wendy. 

"Shet." Sabi ni Wendy. "Teka lang, mehn." Awat niya kay Haetnim.

"Tignan mo. Yan tayo eh..Ilang oras palang kayong magkasama ng step-child mo spoiled na agad sayo. Nawili tuloy sa pagkaing lamesa!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Luh. Sorry na..Uhhhmmm..Ite-train ko lang ulit na wag..Uhhh..Haetnim..No?" Sabi ni Wendy sa aso. 

"ARF!" Kinagat siya ulit. 

"Fuck."

"Bahala ka diyan. Kasalanan mo yan. Tsk."

"Uhhmmm..Sige..Uhh..Pagbibigyan ko tonight..Pero di lagi." Nagbigay ulit ng pagkain si Wendy kay Haetnim tapos tumingin kay Joy na tinuro din niya. 

"Pero ikaw..Pweds palagi..If you want." May kindat pa.

Pinukol siya ni Joy ng orange mula sa fruit basket. "WAG KANG GANYAN KASI PAPATULAN KITA!!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight na, Joy. Legit." Nasa tapat na ng front door si Wendy. Nakatukod ang isang kamay sa pader tapos yung isa naman ay pinangsusuot ng sapatos niya. 

Bitbit ni Joy si Haetnim. Tamang hatid lang sa bisita.

"Tignan mong mabuti yan, Haetnim. Kilalanin mo..Glucose guardian natin yan."

Dumulas pababa yung pangtukod na kamay ni Wendy. Napaluhod tuloy siya. "Luh putangina." Bulong nito pagtayo.

"Feeling ko para kang si Madam."

"H-Huh?" Kamot ulong sagot ni Wendy.

"Para kang si Madam."

"Uhhh..Bakit?"

"All talk. Magaling lang bumanat pero walang bisa..Diba sabi ni Chip weak ka daw?"

Biglang sumeryoso yung mukha ni Wendy. Humakbang palapit kay Joy na mabilis namang ibinaba si Haetnim (Just in case) tapos umurong. 

Dire-diretso lang si Wendy. Naramdaman na ni Joy na tumama siya sa likod ng sofa niya. Napaupo siya. Level na mukha nila.

"Hoy..Boss Wan..Ano yan? Uhh..Sorz..Joke lang yun..ikaw naman sineryoso mo agad..haha..boss?"

Nilapit ni Wendy yung mukha niya sa mukha ni Joy. Super lapit. Nagse-share na sila ng hininga lapit.

"Wag ako, Joy. I'm 1000% percent sure I can show you a good time when the moment calls for it..You can even ask Rosie for reviews if you want to..Don't test me..unless sigurado kang kaya mo yung results..Kasi..Papatulan din kita."

Lumayo na si Wendy. Tumango sa pulang-pula na itsurahan ng kausap niya, tapos lumakad na papunta sa pintuan. 

"I'll see you on Monday, Joy. Goodnight." 

Bago lumabas. 

Kumurap-kurap si Joy. Tumayo tapos mabilis na hinabol yung lumabas ng apartment niya. 

Binuksan niya yung pintuan tapos sumigaw.

"PUTANGINA KA, BOSS WAN! BUMALIK KA DITO WET NA WET NA AKO PANAGUTAN MO TO!!"

May tumawa ng malakas sa may elevators. 

"GOODNIGHT, JOY!"


	87. JENCHULICHIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 87.
> 
> We turn to the housemates for this chapter. What do they do on a Sunday?
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"Tsong. Ano ba problema mo?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa paikot-ikot ng lakad sa harap nila na si Lisa.

"Oo nga. Nahihilo na ako sayo." Sabi ni Rosé. "Pweds ba dun ka sa may likod ng sofa gumanyan? Di namin makita ni Jichu yung Gumball. Harang ka pa sa TV eh."

Tumango si Lisa. Lumipat ng pwesto gaya ng request ni Rosé tapos nagsalita. 

"Jisoo." Sabi niya. 

"Oh?" Sagot ng tinawag. 

"Ano pangalan ng sasakyan mo?"

"Ha?"

"Pangalan. Ng auto mo. Ano?" Tanong ulit ni Lisa. 

"Ahh..Wala yung pangalan actually..Dapat ba meron?" Sagot ni Jisoo. 

Suminghap si Rosé. "Dapat meron, Jichu! Ohmygod! Nakailang kotse ka na, bakit never pa natin napag-usapan yun?!" 

"Second hand naman kasi lahat ng naging sasakyan ko, Chip."

"Kahit na!"

"Oo tsong. Tama si Chip. Dapat meron..Yung kay Madam nga meron eh."

"Legit bang 'Joy' yung pangalan nung auto ni Irene?!" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Funny kaya ng pun. 'Park Joy.' Ha!" Comment ni Rosé habang dumudukot ng Banana Chips mula sa plato na pinagsasaluhan nilang tatlo. 

"Actually di ko alam kung legit yung kay Madam..Pero merong name auto niya for sure." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Si BossDad din may name yung kotse niya. 'Reve.' Daebak nga eh."

"Reve?"

"Yeh..Like..'Dream' in French."

"Oooooh." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Si Wannie..Olaf name nung BMW niya..Nickname daw niya kasi."

"Makes sense."

"Teka nga muna. Teka..Bakit ka ba nagtatanong, Lisa?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Nagiisip ako ng ipapangalan sa kotse ko."

"May kotse ka?"

"Uhh..Pi-pick up ko mamaya sa dealership..Pag nagising si Jennie wag niyo sabihin kung nasaan ako ha! Tamang surprise lang."

"Galing naman nun. Pinag-ipunang tunay." Sabi ni Rosé. "Kakainin niyo pa ba tong Banana Chips? Ubusin ko na."

Sabay na umiling ang mga kausap niya. Nagsalita na ulit si Lisa.

"Yeh guys..Saktong ipon ng downpayment..Dalawang buwan pa sana kaso nalaman ni Lola yung ginagawa ko..Binigay na niya yung pangbuo basta daw parati ko siya puntahan sa probinsya. Saks na deal, yun naman talaga plano..Papakilala ko din si Jennie sa kanya eh."

"Hmm." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Di kita matutulungan diyan mehn..Walang pangalan sasakyan ko."

"Ppoong!" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Ha?"

"You used to say that all the time." Sinundot ng mahina ni Rosé sa balikat si Jisoo. "On mornings..When it was just us two living together tapos ginigising mo ako for Sunday cartoon times like this. Ppoong!"

"Okay?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"So now..Yun na name ng kotse mo. Ppoong!" Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé. 

"Bawal humindi tol." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Pinakyu siya ni Jisoo. "Kelan ba ako humindi kay Chip?"

"Nung tinawagan kita para sunduin ako." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"OOF BURN!" Sigaw ni Lisa. "Goodluck sa bawi mo tsong!" Sabay alis.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tignan mo to." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Rosé. Sumenyas sa paikot-ikot ng lakad sa harap nila na si Jennie. "Kanina si Lalisa problema natin ngayon naman si Ruby Jane."

Ngumiti lang si Rosé. "Sige try mo sawayin."

Umiling si Jisoo. Tumango si Rosé. 

"Ate Jennie."

"Oh?" Huminto sa lakad. Gitnang-gitna. Kumunot yung noo ni Jisoo tapos umusog ng slight pakaliwa para makita padin yung palabas.

"Problema mo?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Ha? Wala."

"Weh?" 

"Nawawala si Lalisa."

"So?" 

"So..may date kami dapat today. Kasi linggo. Prepped na ako at lahat, nawawala padin siya." Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Jennie. Pinakita sa dalawang kaharap yung cellphone na nakuha. "Ito yung huling text niya sakin. Five minutes ago."

_"mads.vsvs.sji"_

"Huh?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Exactly. Huh. What the fuck is that?!" Reklamo ni Jennie. Tinry na basahin out loud yung text. Nagsilapitan yung mga pusa ni Lisa.

Natawa si Jisoo. Mabilis siyang nilingon ni Jennie para panlisikan ng mata.

"Tigilan mo na si Jisoo, ate Jennie. Sakin na yan. Ako na bahala." Tumatawa din si Rosé.

"Hmp. Fine. Tinatawa-tawa niyo?"

"Baka naman code? Uhh..Treasure hunt?" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Treasure hunt? Anong klaseng clue yung madsvsvsji?!" Pati yung mga aso nagpunta.

"Ewan. Weird kayo ni Lisa eh. Baka tingin niya magegets mo din yan." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Putaena." Sabi ni Jennie. Sinampal si Jisoo para umusog sa sofa at makaupo din siya. 

"Tangina ni Lalisa..Alam niyo kung ano iniisip ko?" Dugtong ni Jennie.

"Ano?"

"She's cheating on me or some shit..Tapos sa sobrang G na G niya eh naupuan niya yung phone niya kaya ayan ang kinalabasan."

"Luh?" Sabi ni Rosé. "Nagsend lang ng code cheater agad?"

"Eh ano pa explanation mo sa text na yun?!"

"Bakit di mo kaya try tawagan?" Suggestion ni Jisoo. "Siya tanungin mo. Sasagot yun panigurado, takot niya lang sayo."

"Hmm." Nagpindot sa phone niya si Jennie. "Ay shet!"

Napatingin sila Jisoo at Rosé sa kanya. 

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"May text ulit." 

Sabay-sabay nilang tinignan. 

_"BDSM ls ms?!"_

Humalakhak na ulit si Rosé. Pinalo pa si Jisoo na pigil na pigil din na wag magaya sa kasama niya. 

"What the fuck is this. Putangina." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Pinalo ni Rosé yung tuhod niya. "BDSM naman pala hanap, ate Jen eh! Pagbigyan mo na!"

Natawa nadin tuloy si Jisoo. 

"Putangina niyo din dalawa kayo. Ang dami niyong tulong..Saan mo natutunan yung BDSM keme na yun, Chip?!"

"Internet?" Natatawa padin na sagot ni Rosé. "Fanfiction? Movies? Books? Jisoo?"

"Wag ka magdagdag sa listahan ng kasalanan ko, Chip! Di kita tinuruan ng ganun!"

"Weh?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Di nga. Pramis! Cross my heart!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Joke lang yun, ate Jennie..Innocent si Jichu sa ganung bagay..Not entirely vanilla though if you catch my drift."

"Lakas mong magsabi na weird kami ni Lalisa eh kayo din naman ni Jisoo ganun. Mas makalat pa nga kayo eh."

"Tanggap ko na..Dysfunctionally Functional." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé. Tinapik si Jisoo. "Just coz I'm joking around doesn't mean completely forgiven ka na, by the way..I just want it to be slightly normal habang bumabawi ka."

Nag-okay sign si Jisoo. "Ayos na, Chip. Thanks for the chance."

"Don't waste it."

"I won't."

Nag-ehem si Jennie. "Sweet niyo..Back to the original problem. Ano tong kagaguhan ni Lisa?"

"Ewan nga, ate Jennie! Tawagan mo nalang kasi!"

Di na nakakuha ng chance si Jennie para tuparin ang suggestion ng mga kaibigan. Si Lisa na kasi ang tumawag. 

Nagkumpulan silang tatlo sa phone. Sinagot ni Jennie yung call tapos ini-speaker. 

_"Hello? Puta?"_

"Ang panget ng tawagan. Solb na ako sa Chu and Chip." Comment ni Rosé. Pinalis siya ni Jennie tapos sumenyas ng shh.

"Ano, Lisa?" Bati ni Jennie sa tumawag.

_"Kanina ka pa di nasagot sa texts ko kaya naisip kong tumawag."_

"Aba'y putangina nga naman..Tignan mo kaya yung text mo sakin puta ka!"

May kaluskos. Tunog ng tinatap yung phone. Nagmura ng malutong na _"pakshet!"_ si Lisa bago bumalik sa tawag. 

_"Sorry, Jen. Shet..Sorry..Di ko nakita na ibang keys pala pinipindot ko..Uhhh..Yung unang text eh nasa baba ako dapat yun..tapos yung pangalawa eh nasan ka na. Yun. Nasa baba ako..Ng building..Tara na..Date diba?"_ Sabi ni Lisa bago ibaba yung phone. 

"Putangina? Did she just hang up on me? Nakita niyong dalawa yun diba? Binabaan ako? Ako? Binabaan ng hinayupak? Sinong nagbigay sa kanya ng karapatan?!"

"Napaka-bottom mo, Ruby Jane. Puntahan mo nalang sa baba. Dami mo pang keme atat ka din naman makipagkita." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Dali na. Shoo. Istorbo ka pa sa cartoon time namin ni Chip eh."

Binatukan ni Jennie si Jisoo. "Isa ka pang hayop ka! Feeling close ka na ulit?"

"Luh gago?" 

"Tama na, ate Jen. Nakaganti ka na, wag kang extra."

Padabog na tumayo si Jennie mula sa inuupuan. Humarang nanaman sa TV.

Exasparated na binalibag ni Jisoo yung remote.

"Ewan ko sa inyong dalawa. Ang labo niyo. Kayo ba ulit?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Deh. No romantic anything, Jennie. Just working on getting the old Chu and Chip friendship back." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Yun lang naman..We used to do shit like this dati remember? Sunday cartoons."

"Sabagay..Kahit nung nagwawalwal ka..Tumigil pala kayo?" Sabi ni Jennie.

Ngumiti si Rosie. "Yep..Nung kami ni Wannie..With all of that said, umalis ka diyan. Di namin makita yung TV."

Umiling lang si Jennie. Nag-walk out with matching "Ugh."

Si Jisoo naman ang nagtext kay Lisa. 

_"Tol, wag kang magtetext habang nagmamaneho. Not cool. Bukod sa pahamak na typos..walang may gusto saming maaksidente ka."_

Ngumiti lang si Rosé sa nakitang ginawa ni Jisoo.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Pikon padin si Jennie paglabas niya ng front door ng apartment building nila. Sinuot ang shades na regalo sa kanya ni Jessica unnie (for ideas daw) tapos lumingap sa paligid. 

Nakita niya si Lisa na nakangiti tapos kumakaway sa kabilang side ng kalsada. Nilapitan niya. Sinampal.

"Aray ko ha." Sabi ni Lisa. Hinarap yung kabilang pisngi. "Pantay ulit. G." 

Ginawa ni Jennie. Di padin nabubura yung ngiti sa mukha ni Lisa. Hinawakan yung kamay ni Jennie tapos hinalikan. 

"Love you, Jennie."

"Lul?"

"May surprise ako sayo. Binyag na date natin today."

"Ha?"

Di binibitawan ni Lisa yung kamay ni Jennie, hinila siya papunta sa harap ng passenger side door ng isang puti na Eon. 

"Your carriage awaits." Nakangiting announcement. 

"Lul weh?"

"Oo nga." Bumitaw na si Lisa. Kinuha ulit ni Jennie yung kamay niya. Nag-ngitian sila. 

Ginamit ni Lisa yung libreng kamay para humawak sa batok. "Uhh..Nabuo ko na yung downpayment..Tapos pwede na daw kunin yung auto pag ganun so ginawa ko..Binigay ni Lola yung kulang..Pasensya na kung ito lang ah. Di aabot ipon ko sa legit na sedan eh."

Inabot ni Jennie yung nakasabit na susi ng sasakyan sa belt ni Lisa. Pinindot yung unlock tapos hinalikan yung may-ari. 

"Ayos na lang din..Mahal kita, puta."

"Kinikilig akooooo. Mahal din kita, puta..San tayo pupunta?"

Sumakay na si Jennie. 

"Kahit saan. Roadtrip?"

"Sige. Kahit saan."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ang pinatunguhan ng kahit saan nila ay isang restaurant na overlooking yung Manila somewhere sa may Antipolo. 

Kakatapos lang nila kumain ng dinner. Tahimik na pinapanuod ni Jennie yung ilaw ng mga buiding habang pasimple namang kumukuha ng litrato niya si Lisa. 

Nag-flash yung camera. 

"Potaena." Binaba ni Lisa. Tinago sa ilalim ng lamesa. "Shet. Sorry, Jen."

"Bakit ka tumigil? Flash lang naman yun."

"Baka di ka kumportable eh."

Ngumiti si Jennie. Sumenyas na ipatong ni Lisa yung mga kamay nito sa lamesa. Hinawakan niya yung isa nung sumunod. 

"Lisa..Bakit ang awkward mo padin minsan? Magi-isang buwan na tayo."

"Uhmm..Pitong taon akong nagkimkim eh..Sanay na pinipigil..Nababawasan naman awkward diba?"

"Slight..Tuloy tuloy mo na ha."

"Opo. Pramis."

Tumingin lang ulit si Jennie sa mga ilaw. 

"Jennie?"

"Hmm?" 

"Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita."

Humigpit yung hawak ni Jennie sa isang kamay ni Lisa.

"Salamat, Lisa..Mahal din kita."

"Bakit ka nagpapasalamat? Di ka naman mahirap mahalin..Mahal lang..Pero di mahirap."

Pinukol siya ng buto ng ribs na hapunan ni Jennie. "Oh sige, putangina mo. Panira ka ng moment hayup!"

"Totoo naman ah!"

"Ewan ko na nga sayo, gago ka! Tara na! Uwi na tayo, baka kung ano nanamang fresh kalat nilabas ng Chu and Chip sa bahay!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Putangina naman, Jennie. Walang nabago sa dashboard ko simula nung huli kang nagkalikot diyan kanina!" Reklamo ni Lisa. 

"Puta ka! Malamig yung aircon, bawal hinaan?"

"Kengena. Sige hinaan mo. Ako naman maiinitan. Pakshet ka."

"Kung di ka lang nagda-drive sasampalin kita."

"Maghintay ka ng stoplight. Puta ka din."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Drive-thru tayo sa starbucks." Sabi ni Jennie. "Gusto kong kape."

"Drive-thru tayo sa Mcdo. May kape din dun." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Putangina mo!"

"Naubos savings ko dito sa auto, Jennie. Magsisimula ako ng ipon ulit pero sa sahod kita isa-starbucks. Game?"

"Buset. Way to make me feel guilty."

Lumingon saglit si Lisa sa katabi niya. Saktong stoplight.

"Sampalin mo na ako dali! Habang hindi pa green yung ilaw!"

Tumawa si Jennie. Hinalikan na lang si Lisa sa pisngi tapos binulungan. "Puta ka."

Nginitian siya ni Lisa. "Puta ka din..Di kita gini-guilt trip, by the way..Sinasabi ko lang kung bakit di muna tayo makakapag-starbuko."

"Ayos na, Lisa. Alam ko."

"Labyu."

"Labyu too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakapwesto na silang apat sa kanya-kanyang kama. Ready na matulog dahil may pasok na ulit kinabukasan. 

"Psst. Lisa!" Tawag ni Jisoo. 

"Ano?" Sagot ng tinawag.

"Nakaisip ka na ng ipapangalan sa auto mo?"

"Ay. Curious din ako." Bumukas yung kurtina ng kama ni Rosé para i-reveal yung nakangiting mukha ng may-ari.

"Wala pa, guys."

"Boooo." Sabi ni Rosé. Sinara ulit yung kurtina niya. 

"Sabagay..Wala namang time limit." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Goodnight."

"Hmm." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Dalawang minuto. Bumaba si Jennie mula sa kama niya. Tumabi kay Lisa tapos yumakap. 

"Goodnight." Sabi nito. 

"Goodnight, Jennie."

One minute. Nangalabit si Lisa. 

"Ano? Putangina naman!" Reklamo ni Jennie.

"Goodnight na nga diba?! Pakshet naman guys!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. 

"Lalo kayong umingay simula nung naging kayo!" Sabi ni Rosé. 

Binuksan saglit ni Lisa yung kurtina niya. "Sorry, ChuChip!"

Lumabas yung kamay ng dalawa na naka-pakyu. Isa galing sa taas ng katabing bunkbed isa galing sa ilalim.

Tumawa lang si Lisa tapos bumalik na sa space niya. 

"Ano, Lisa?! Istorbo pa tayo, bilisan mo kung ano man yang sasabihin mo. May pasok bukas."

"Mahal kita, Jennie..May tanong ako sayo."

"Ayoko ma-wasted sa trabaho..Andito yung dalawa..Di pwede."

"Ay. Ang bastos. Di yun..Tatanong ko lang..Kung pweds bang Nini yung pangalan ng sasakyan ko."

"Ha?"

"Di pwedeng Jennie eh..So..Nini..Ikaw din lang naman malaking reason kung bakit ko naisip yung upgrade na yun eh."

"Bahala ka."

"Ayieeeeeeeee. Kinilig ka noh?"

"Putangina mo. Matulog ka na."

"Oks oks. Nini..Pweds na pweds na."

"Sure, Lisa. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jennie!"

One minute. Si Jennie naman yung nangalabit.

"Parang gago?!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Anong trip mo?!"

"I changed my mind! Game na! Sex tayo."

"DI NAMIN KAILANGAN MALAMAN NA MAG-AANO KAYO!!" Sigaw nila Jisoo at Rosé.


	88. COLLECT THEM ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 88.
> 
> Minsan iniisip ko kung paano nakakatapos ng work tasks ang tropang Itim na Bulbol. Ang gugulo. Mga chismosa pang tunay. Dyusme.
> 
> Anyway, sana matuwa kayo dito sa chapter na to! :D

**MONDAY**

"Wala nanaman si Madam..Ano bang papeles yung nilalakad nun?" Tanong ni Yeri. "Sana all nakakapag-half day."

"Wala namang pumipigil sayong mag half day ka, Yerms. Basta tanggap mong bawas sahod." Sabi ni Joy. 

Dumating si Wendy. May bitbit na isang paperbag. 

"Guys! Cookies?" Offer niya. 

"Ay. Game, boss! Na-miss namin pa ganyan mo!" Sigaw ni Lisa. Lumapit kay Wendy tapos kinuha yung paperbag para ipa-ikot sa tropa na kanya-kanya ng kuha. 

"Rosie?" Tawag ni Wendy.

"Yeh, Wannie?"

Lumapit sa kanya si Wendy. Nag-abot ng isang maliit na paperbag na may lamang naka-box na cupcake. 

"Joy helped out with that..Sooo..Wag ka maingay sa kanya pag shit."

Tumawa si Rosé. "Grabe ka kay ate Joy. Sumbong kita."

"Wag ui..Tagahalo lang siya..Still made with love though..From both of us."

"Thank you, Wannie!" Pinatong ni Rosé yung cupcake sa desk niya tapos pinat ng dalawang beses. "I'll save it for dessert after lunch."

"Cool..Cute mo today."

"No homo?"

"Crush kita. Yes homo."

"Weh?"

"Joke lang, gags. Sapakin ako ni Joy..No homo." Natatawang bawi ni Wendy.

"Sige na. Salamat ulit!"

"Oks." 

Nagpunta na sa office niya si Wendy. 

"Dinagdag mo ba sa iyong long list of regrets si boss Wan?" Bulong ni Jisoo kay Rosé.

"Why?"

"Wala lang..Sayang kasi?"

"Slight..Pero masaya siya kay ate Joy. Mas bagay sila kesa samin..with ate Joy she can be her full pakboi self ng walang takot."

"Hmm."

"Am I supposed to regret that?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Jisoo.

"I guess." Tahimik na binuksan ni Jisoo yung wrap ng cookie niya. "Naging mabait sayo si boss Wan..I don't know about you, pero sa lista ko kasi nakasulat din yun."

Tinapik ni Rosé yung kamay ni Jisoo. Ngumiti nang tinitigan ni Jisoo yung ginawa niya.

"Pareho naming pinawalan ni Wannie yung relationship namin. May regrets yeah..Kasi tama ka..Di naman naging magulo yun eh..Pero if we hadn't done that..We'd lose both of our chances sa mas masayang direction."

"I don't deserve your kindness, Rosie..I fucked everything up."

"Yeah you did..Pero.."

"What?"

"Wala..Kainin mo na lang yang cookie. Kulang ka lang sa sugar kaya ka ganyan nanaman sa self pity."

"It's not self pity, Chip. I'm just telling the truth."

"Sure. Sige na, Jichu. I'm going back to work. Ikaw din."

"Bakit kayo lang ni Chip yung may cupcake?" Reklamo ni Yeri kay Joy.

"Kasi ex si Chip na cute tapos ako yung current Ligaya. Magtrabaho ka nang issue ka!" Sagot ni Joy.

Dumating si Seulgi. Kasama yung ate girl na dumalaw sa opisina nung biyernes. Nakikipagtawanan pa.

Tumingin ang buong barkada. Di sila pinansin ni Seulgi, dumiretso lang sa office nito kasama yung babae. Lumabas din si Wendy mula sa opisina tapos nangapitbahay. 

"Ay shet! Si ate MAMAMOO yun diba?" Tanong ni Lisa. 

"Yeh. Ka-close talaga ni boss..Hmmm." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Mukhang kakilala din ni Wan ah..Hmmm." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Magse-speculate nalang ba kayo lahat? Kasi kung di niyo titirahin yung mga cookies akin nalang." Sabi ni Rosé. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Isang oras na ang nakalipas.

Lumabas na yung dalawang boss mula sa office ni Seulgi. Hinatid nila pareho yung babae sa pintuan. 

Sinipa ni Yeri yung upuan ni Joy para makuha yung atensyon nito tapos sumenyas na pasimpleng makinig sa nagaganap na paalam sa front door.

Tumayo si Joy. Kinuha yung panyo ni Jisoo tapos ginawang basahan sa mga cubicle para pasimpleng makalapit. 

"I'm not taking no for answer, you two." Sabi ni ate girl. "Kailangan pareho kayong andun tonight. Na-miss ko kaya kayo."

"Sige." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I've got things I need to discuss with your other half anyway."

"We can't stay long though." Sabi ni Wendy. "Work day tomorrow."

"Just a few minutes is fine."

"Ayun naman pala eh. Ten minutes." Nakangiting sagot ni Seulgi. 

Pinalo siya sa braso ni ate girl. "Pilosopo as ever, Sluggie..Sige na. I'll see you both tonight. 9 ha. On the dot. Pa-late kayo ulit para masaya."

"Di na kaya kami ganun!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Sige na. Bye." 

Yumakap si ate girl sa dalawang kausap tapos kumaway bago tumalikod.

"Bye, Solar! See you, later!" Paalam nung dalawa. 

Lumiko saglit si Joy para punasan naman yung mga naka-frame na group selcas nila mula sa mga nakaraang team building na nakapatong sa file cabinet sa tabi ng pinto. Nakikinig padin. Nag-uusap na kasi yung dalawa niyang boss.

"Ano yung sabi mong idi-discuss mo dun sa isa, Slug?"

"Wala yun..Just some Engineering stuff..I need to see if a design of mine checks out..Ayoko matulad sa pillow fort mo eh."

"Putangina ka..Ano ba design mo?"

"Secret. Hulaan mo."

"Pakyu ka talaga. Buti di ka sinampal ni Solar..Buset pa naman yun sa mga katulad mo."

"Immune na yata..Mas matindi pa sakin asawa niya eh."

"Sabagay."

Umalis na yung dalawa para sa kanya-kanya nilang office. 

Mabilis na bumalik si Joy sa kumpol ng mga kaibigan niya para ibalita ang narinig. 

"Kamusta, Ligaya?" Tanong ni Jennie.

Dumating si Irene. 

"Madam!" Sigaw ni Joy. "Lika dito dali! Sakto ka. Isahang kwento nalang."

Lumapit ang tinawag. "Ano nanaman trip niyo?"

"May bago kaming natutunan!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Okay?"

"Tungkol dun sa kamukha ng MAMAMOO." Sabi ni Joy.

"Putaena ka? Mama mo din! Kakadating ko lang sinisira niyo na agad araw ko!"

"Yung girl group, Madam. Yung ate na dumating nung Friday na kamukha nung isa nilang member." Paliwanag ni Jisoo.

"Ahhh..Oks..Ano naman?" Sabi ni Irene. "Linawin niyo kasi."

"Bakit ba kasi ganun pangalan nung girl group na yun?!" Reklamo ni Yeri. "Dalawa na biktima."

"Tanong mo sa entertainment company nila, Yerms." Sabi ni Rosé. Kinakain na yung cookie ng katabi niya na si Lisa.

"Akin yan?!" Reklamo nito.

"Weh? Mine now." Nang-belat pa. 

Kinailangang sampalin ni Jennie si Lisa para lang di to gumanti.

"Teka muna. Ano nga yung sasabihin niyo?" Sabi ni Irene. "Kasi kung wala, magtatrabaho na ako."

"Ayun nga. Pakadami kasing side comments ng mga tanga eh." Sabi ni Joy. "Ganto..Dumalaw ulit si ate girl kanina..Kakaalis lang din..Super close sa dalawang boss..Nagka-ayaan ng something para mamayang gabi..ayaw tumanggap ni ate ng no..So sabi ng dalawang boss sige daw pupunta sila pero saglit lang."

"Hmmmmmm."

"Yeh." 

"Tapos?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Ayun..Solar name ni ate girl."

"Awow..Ganda..Bagay sa kanya..Maliwanag." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Maliwanag?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Solar. Sun. Duh."

"Ahhhhhh."

"Oks oks..Teka teka..So may lakad si Snuggle at si Wanda mamayang gabi? Pupunta dun sa kung saan man sila inaya ni ate mo Solar?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Yep." Sabi ni Joy.

"Huh."

"Ah! Oo nga pala..Wala tayo pareho kailangan problemahin. Kasi may other half si ate mo Solar..Na plano yata kausapin ni boss Seulgi about something mamaya pag nagkita sila."

"Narinig mo kung para saang usap?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Something about how ayaw ni boss Slug matulad sa pillow fort ni Wanda yung design niya..Apparently Engineer yung asawa ni ate niyo Solar."

"Pillow fort?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

Yung cookie naman ni Jisoo yung kinakain ni Rosé na nagtaas ng kamay. "Wannie built me a pillow fort nung una at huling monthsary namin." Sabi niya. 

"Tapos?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Wala. Nag-collapse. Ganda ng design though."

"Ahhh..Baka ipapa-check nga lang talaga ni boss yung design niya..Ewan..Di ko alam kung anong ginagawa ng Engineer." Sabi ni Joy. "Basta yun."

"Hmmmm." Sabi ni Irene.

"Diba may blueprints ka ng design ni BossDad ng bahay niyo, ate Irene?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Ay ang sweet putaena. May paganun na..Future oriented?" Comment ni Yeri. "Pero same..Kaso crayons lang ginamit namin ni Saeron sa design namin..Bond paper though..Saks na..AACKK. KINILIG AKO!"

Pinukol siya ng ballpen ng mga kasama. 

"Wag ka magulo, Yerms. Hot seat si Madam." Saway ni Joy.

"May pa-blueprints!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Sorry, ate Irene." Naka peace sign si Rosé. 

"Saks na, Chip..Oo meron..Nasa condo ko." Sabi ni Irene.

"Di kaya?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"As far as I know..Ako lang meron nun..Wala namang na-mention si Seulgi na may kopya din siya."

"Pweds naman na saulado niya." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Sabagay..I don't think yun yung tinatrabaho ni Seulgi though..Napag-usapan namin na hindi muna eh."

"Ay booooooo..Pero malay mo naman?" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Malay ko nga naman ba." Nag kibit-balikat si Irene. "Tapos na ba kwentuhan? Magtrabaho na tayo. Putaena. Sayang sahod."

"Awow. Weh?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Shempre maghe-hello muna ako sa boss natin. Na jowa ko. Bye."

Umalis na si Irene para pumasok sa office ni Seulgi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Pinapatayo mo na ba yung bahay natin?" Bungad ni Irene kay Seulgi pagkapasok niya ng office nito. 

"Ha?"

"Ham and cheese..Lika dito. Pakiss."

Tumayo si Seulgi tapos lumapit. Humalik gaya ng request. 

"Pinapatayo mo na ba kako yung bahay natin?"

"San mo naman narinig yan?" Nakayakap lang si Seulgi kay Irene. Nakapasok yung dalawang kamay sa loob ng blouse nito tapos humihimas-himas lang sa lower back niya. 

"Speculations..Narinig ka ni Ligaya na nakikipag-usap about designs kay Wendy."

"Ahhh..Wala yun..Not yet our home..I've got a couple of blueprints for the client I keep meeting up with. I need to get them checked out."

"Alright."

"Disappointed?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Humalik sa noo ni Irene. Pinitik yung lock ng bra niya.

"Oh. Tangina mo. Wag ganyan..May backlogs ako..Also, no. Di ako disappointed..May usapan naman tayo about that eh."

"I'll get it sorted pag malinaw na kung ano gusto ko gawin..I have plenty other ideas for the place..Dami pang mababago if ever."

"Sasabihan mo ba ako pag game na?"

"Shempre. Titira ka din dun? I need you to greenlight it before I get started."

"Oks. I'm going to work..I love you."

"I love you too..May pupuntahan kami ni Wendy mamayang gabi..Yongsun dropped by again kanina..Inaya kami for a birthday celebration of another friend..Saglit lang kami pareho though..Work day bukas."

Ngumiti si Irene. "Sige lang..Diretso uwi ka or sakin muna?"

"Sayo muna as always."

"Alright..Bitawan mo na ako."

"Wanna bang?"

"Kakasabi ko lang na may backlogs ako putangina?" Sabi ni Irene. Tinulak palayo si Seulgi. 

"Alright." Nakangiti lang na sagot.

"Punyeta naman." Hinubad ni Irene yung blouse niya. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Mali yata bargaining system natin." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Sinara ni Irene yung blinds. Ni-lock yung pinto. 

"Three. Game na."

"Ang rupoooooooook!"

"Lul? Ikaw nag-aya?"

Lumapit na ulit si Seulgi. In-unhook yung bra ni Irene tapos yumuko para magsimula.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Bilis."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**TUESDAY**

"Si boss Wan naman yung nawawala. Parang ewan." Sabi ni Joy.

"Di ka ba sinabihan kung bakit?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Sinabihan."

"Yun naman pala eh..Para saan daw?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Client meeting."

"Clingy mo putaena." Comment ni Yeri. 

"Pakyu ka. Miss ko lang."

"Landeh."

"Ulol ka."

\---------------------------------------------------------

May kumatok sa pintuan. Tumingin nanaman ang lahat. 

"Napapadalas ang bisita." Sabi ni Irene. Tumayo mula sa desk niya para pagbuksan. 

Di naman busy ang tropa. Trip niya lang tumayo para ma-stretch yung legs niya. 

Bumungad ang isa nanamang magandang babae. 

"Hello! Is Seulgi around?"

Tumabi si Irene para makapasok yung babae. 

Tinapik ni Lisa si Jisoo. "Tol. Oh. Dalawa na. Mafu-full set pa yata natin yung MAMAMOO."

"Collect them all ba?"

"Shet. Sana ganun kadali mag collect them all. Tanungin ko kaya sila kung may dala silang signed albums?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Nasa office niya si Boss. Upo ka muna. Tawagin ko lang." Sabi ni Irene sa bisita. 

"Sure thing!" Nakangiting sagot ni ate.

Tumango si Irene kay Yeri nang mapadaan siya sa tapat ng desk nito. Tinanguan din siya pabalik. Gets. Mag-matyag kayo.

Kumatok si Irene sa pinto ng office ni Seulgi bago pumasok. 

"Yes?" Tanong nito.

"Rotational na yung mga magagandang babae na naghahanap sayo. Putangina ka."

"Ha?"

"May bisita ka ulit. Isa nanamang babae. May asawa din dapat yan. Kapag wala sasapakin kita."

Tumayo si Seulgi mula sa kinauupuan. Binuksan yung pintuan ng office niya tapos tumango nang nakita na nakatingin din sa kanya yung bisita. 

Niyakap niya yung isang kamay kay Irene tapos hinila palapit sa kanya para mahalikan. 

"Laplapan nanaman. Pakshet." Sabi ni Joy. "Asan na ba kasi si boss Wan?!"

"Buti pa JenLisa..Except..No..Please stop." Asiwang comment ni Rosé na nakaharap sa gaya-gayang mga kaibigan. 

Tumawa si Jisoo. Tinapik si Lisa. "Tol. Tama na yan. Para kayong ewan. Kailangan competition?"

"Papakasalan pa kita. I don't have any intention of ruining my chances for that." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene nang magkahiwalay ang mga labi nila. 

Tumatawa na yung bisita. 

"Nyenye di ako kinilig." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Sure. Back to work..Mine tonight?"

"Yup."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Lumakad na si Seulgi palapit sa bisita niya. Umupo na ulit si Irene sa sariling desk. 

Tumayo si Yeri. Hinablot yung panyo ni Jisoo para ulitin ang technique ni Joy nung nakaraang araw. 

"Putaena kayo. Wala bang actual basahan?!" Reklamo ni Jisoo na tinapik lang ni Rosé para di sila mabisto.

"Wheein." Bati ni Seulgi. 

Yumakap ang bisita. "Sluggie." Nakangiti. 

"What brings you to my office on this fine morning?"

"Wala naman. You left your leather jacket sa bahay ko kagabi." Dumukot sa dalang backpack. Nilabas ang tinutukoy na jacket tapos inabot sa may-ari.

"I was looking for that!" Nakangiting pagtanggap ni Seulgi. "Salamat!"

"Sure..Yan lang pinunta ko actually. I know how that's your favorite."

"Ayos ayos. Thank you."

"Next time don't leave it lying around on my bedroom. Napaka-makalimutin mo." 

"Yes well..I wasn't paying attention when I took it off."

"Of course you weren't. Sige na. Bye, Sluggie!" 

Bumeso kay Seulgi bago umalis. 

Tumango-tango si Seulgi. Natigil. Binuksan yung pinto ng office niya tapos sumigaw. 

"WHEEIN!"

Bumalik yung bisita. "Ang ingay mo. Ano?"

"Andito ka din."

"Yeah. Tapos?"

"Which means.."

"Yes. Pero ewan ko sa kanya kung kelan..May labas kami mamaya. Sama ka?"

"I can't. I've got dinner plans with my wife."

"You're married?"

"Yup."

"Weh?"

"Well..Almost."

"Naks naman..Alright. We catch up when you can. Sama mo jowa mo. Bye, Slug!"

"Bye, Wheein!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Lunchbreak. 

"Ano narinig mo, Yerms?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Si Jisoo nanaman ang naga-unpack ng mga na-order nila at taga distribute. Nag lunch out ang JenLisa. Lumabas ang dalawang boss para sa isa nanamang kliyente.

"Kanino yung sisig na pork?"

"Sakin." Sabi ni Joy.

"Wheein yung pangalan." Sagot ni Yeri sa tanong ni Irene. "Naiwan ni boss Seulgi yung leather jacket niya sa kwarto ni ate girl kaya nagpunta dito para ibalik. Sabi ni ate girl alam daw niya na favorite yung jacket ni boss kaya binalik niya agad, alam din na makakalimutin si boss. Sabi ni boss di daw kasi siya nagpe-pay attention nung hinubad niya."

Suminghap si Irene. "Putangina?"

"Ops. Teka lang. Wag ka muna mag-warla. Bumeso si ate Wheein bago umalis."

"Shet?" Tumayo na si Irene.

"Teka muna, Madam!" Pigil ni Yeri. 

Hinila ni Rosé yung sleeve ni Irene para maupo ulit. "G na G?"

"Putaena naman kasi? May hubaran sa kwarto? Di nagpe-pay attention si Snuggle nung nangyari? May pag-beso?!"

"Tinawag siya ulit ni boss nung nakaalis na kaya bumalik..May tinanong si boss eh..Something about how since andito si ate Wheein..ewan..Kasi di nag-elaborate si boss, pero may isa pang tao na na-mention si ate Wheein na hindi daw niya alam kung kelan..Baka inaabangan din nila?" Tuloy ni Yeri sa kwento. 

"Intriguing." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Mafu-full set natin pustahan?" Sabi ni Joy. 

"May dalawa pa." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Alin ba yan?!" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Yung girl group na MAMAMOO nga!" Sabi ni Yeri. "Pay attention, Madam!"

"Putangina nung osong yun."

"Grabe ka, ate Irene ha. Patay na patay sayo si BossDad. Wag kang parating selosa."

"Kung sabagay."

"Alam niyo kung ano na-realize ko bigla?" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Ano?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Yung ex ni boss Seulgi..Yung Sunmi?"

"Oh?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Wonder Girls."

"Ay pakshet oo nga!" Sabi ni Irene. "Buset. Gustong-gusto ko pa naman yung 'Heroine' taena."

"May kanta ba yung Wonder Girls na Heroine?" Takang tanong ni Joy.

"Yun ba yung nag-solo?" Sabi ni Yeri kay Jisoo. 

"Yeh. Tama si Madam. Yung Gashina. Kanya din yun."

"Pak oh! Second gen Kpop represent!"

"Pukingna." Sabi ni Irene. "Totoo nga. Sumpa na..Habang-buhay na akong mumultuhin ng Kpop."

"Duh. Koryan ka diba? Malamang." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Putangina mo."

"Teka! Di kayo nakakatulong sa namumuong galit ni ate Irene eh!" Saway ni Rosé sa mga kaibigan. 

"Ay shet. Oo nga pala. May karugtong pa yung kwento..Ganto, Madam. Inaya ni ate Wheein si Boss Slug na lumabas mamaya."

"Wag mo sabihing pumayag yung isa?"

"Deh deh..Sabi niya di daw siya pwede kasi may dinner plans siya kasama yung asawa niya."

Pinalo ni Irene yung lamesa tapos tumayo nanaman. Tumili si Joy kasi natapon yung toyo ng sisig niya. 

"Putangina!" Sigaw ni Irene. "Sinong asawa?! Aba'y pakshet?!"

"Luh tanga yata." Sabi ni Yeri. "Magkakaroon ka nanaman ba?"

"Irene anoba?!" Reklamo ni Jisoo. Siya naman yung humatak kay Irene paupo. "Sino pa ba pwedeng ibig sabihin ni Boss? Edi ikaw! Medyo boplaks ka dun."

"Ay shet oo nga pala."

"Cute naman nun..Asawa na intro sayo ni boss kahit kanino." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Asarin mo si Wannie. Kakagat yun." Sabi ni Rosé kay Joy.

"Ay weh?"

"Di ako sure actually. Pero feeling ko oo. Try mo."

"Oks. Tenks, Chip!"

"No problem."

"Teka teka teka!" Sabi ni Irene. "So di sasama si Seulgi sa lakad?"

"Di nga daw!" Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Oks oks. Ayos na ako. Paabot ng toyo."

"Meron ka na nun. Bakit ka pa hihingi?" Comment ni Joy. 

Nabatukan tuloy siya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**WEDNESDAY**

"Ayos na ba? Wala akong napagpalit? Kanino tong sawsawan?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa mga kaibigan niya sa pantry. 

Lunch nanaman. Siya na yata yung talagang taga-distribute ng order. 

"Ayos na, Jichu. Akin yan."

Inabot kay Rosé ang hinihingi. 

"Ngayon lang tayo nakumpleto ulit." Comment ni Jennie. 

"Ay oo nga!" Sabi ni Joy. "Buti naman."

"Sakto pa." Sabi ni Wendy. "Hump day." Taas baba yung kilay kay Joy.

"AY ANG LANDEH!"

"Mga damoves mo, Seungwan eh." Reklamo ni Seulgi. "Lakas makatawag na manyak ako eh mas matindi kang hayop ka."

"Kahit?" 

"Lul. Ano? Isa kading pakboi eh."

"Di naman."

"Egyptian yata." Sabi ni Rosé. "In de nile."

"Proven kaya. Dalawa na sa tropa ang nagpapatunay, boss Wan. Wala ka nang kawala." Sabi ni Lisa.

Namula si Wendy.

"Sabi sayo eh." Gatong ni Seulgi. "At least ako sa isa lang kumalampag."

"Putangina mo."

"Hello? May tao ba?" Tawag ng boses ng isang babae mula sa front door. Lumingon ang barkada. 

Nagtinginan ang dalawang boss na hindi naman lumagpas sa pansin nila Joy at Irene. 

"Helloooo?" Sing-song na ang bisita.

"Hwasa." Sabi nung dalawang boss. Tumayo tapos pinuntahan ang may-ari ng boses. 

"Oi. Hwasa daw." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Tumayo nadin ang barkada. Nagsipuntahan sa may pintuan ng pantry tapos tinulak si Rosé palabas. 

"Luh?"

"Bilis na, Chip! Di ka suspicious." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Pag ako na-bembang nung dalawa sapakin ko kayo lahat." Banta ni Rosé.

"Di ka aanuhin nun. Ex mo yung isa, tatay mo yung isa. Full immunity. Bilis na!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

Lumapit si Rosé kay Jisoo na bumuntong-hininga nalang. "Tatlong panyo na utang niyo sakin. Puta." Binigay din kay Rosé yung hiningi. 

Naglakad na si Rosé palapit sa mga nasa pintuan. 

"MAMAMOO din! Road to collect them all na nga yata talaga!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

Nakipag-apir kila Lisa at Jisoo.

"Trip mo?" Tanong ni Wendy sa bisita.

"Oo nga." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Kinabig siya nung babae tapos humalik. 

Suminghap si Irene. Masyadong malapit. 

"Kanto yun!" Sabi ni Joy. "Point payb inchez lips to lips na!"

"Pota?" Sabi ni Irene.

Tinamad na si Rosé na magpanggap sa paglilinis. Umupo nalang sa desk niya na malapit naman sa pinto tapos nagbukas ng isang pack ng wasabi chips mula sa drawer.

"Taena. Paano niya maririnig yung usapan kung ngumuya siya?!" Reklamo ni Jennie. "Talagang food is lyf eh."

"Sluggie Sluggie Sluggie. Namiss kita~~" Kanta nung babae. "Ikaw din, Wannie!" Hinila din si Wendy tapos hinalikan sa pisngi. 

Tumaas yung kilay ni Rosé. Si Joy naman ang suminghap.

"Dalawa yata tinamaan." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"May claim na si Chip sa Wannie eh." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Tapos eto pang si Ligaya."

"Anong ganap niyong dalawa?" Tanong ni ate girl. May pakurot sa pwet nung mga boss nila.

"Square up." Sabi ni Jennie sa dalawang kaibigan na namumula na habang nanunuod.

Kamot-batok yung dalawang boss. 

"Wala naman. We're on lunch actually." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Sayang. I came by to invite you both out pa naman."

"Weh? Uhh..Di pa kami nakakapag-start..We can still go?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"You will? Salamat naman. I was hoping all three of us can catch up."

"Sige. We'll just get our stuff yeah?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Umiling ng mabilis si Rosé. 

"Tangina tangina. Anong development?" Sabi ni Lisa. "Bakit biglang umiling?"

Naka-crouch na lumapit ulit sa tropa si Rosé. "Sasama si Wannie tsaka BossDad kay ate Hwasa. Super close sila. Di nag-mention sila BossDad tsaka Wannie na may person sila. Uhhh..Yun lang narinig ko kasi pabalik na sila to get their stuff."

Tumango ang lahat. Pinanuod nilang Tumalikod yung dalawang boss sa bisita na tinapik nanaman yung mga pwet nila. 

Lumaki yung mata ng tropa sa narinig na "Ahihi" mula sa dalawa nilang boss. Kinilabutan. Di bagay. Lumiit yung mga mata nila Joy at Irene.

Kanya-kanyang takbo pabalik sa mga pwestuhan ng makitang naglalakad pabalik ang mga amo. 

"Puta. Yun pa yata yung naka-threesome nung dalawa." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Shet? May pa threesome?!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Yeh. Pero dati pa nung college daw."

"Tanginaaaaaaa." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Kuha lang ng wallet, susi, at phone ang dalawang boss mula sa lamesa nang makarating na ulit sa pantry. Patay-malisya ang lahat.

Humalik sa tuktok ng ulo ni Irene si Seulgi.

"I have to go out with this friend. Uhhmm..Isa pa yung di ka pwede mag no eh..Might take all day."

Kumindat si Wendy kay Joy. 

"Sleepover ka sa bahay mamaya? Kasi kung oo maaga akong uuwi." 

"Bahala ka." Sagot ni Irene kay Seulgi. "Wag ka dadaan sa condo ko mamaya."

"Oo." Sagot naman ni Joy kay Wendy. "Isasama ko si Haetnim. Papakagat kita."

"Luh?" Sabi nung dalawang nagpaalam.

"Bahala kayo. Gora na." Sabi nila Joy at Irene.

Kanya-kanyang pigil ng tawa ang ibang mga ka-barkada.

"Uhmm. Sige. Bye?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"See you later?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Pinalis lang sila pareho nung mga kausap. 

Umalis nadin. 

"This is gonna be fuuuuuuuun!" Dinig nilang sabi nung ate na bisita maya-maya lang bago ang tunog ng pagsara ng front door.

"Pumuntos sa pangatlong member ah. Isa nalang kulang guys! Dalawang araw pa!" Sabi ni Yeri. Nag-attempt ng vocalizations. "Mama-mama-mamamooooo~~~~!"

Nagtawanan na yung mga nagpipigil.

"PUTANGINA NIYO!" Sigaw nila Irene at Joy.


	89. THE BEST CARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 89.
> 
> Sana all may WenSeul.

Nakarating na at lahat si Seulgi sa living room niya pero wala pading lumalapit kahit isa man lang sa mga alaga niya. 

"Nasan na yung tatlo?" Tanong niya sa sarili niya. Nagkamot ng ulo tapos nagpunta sa bedroom.

Natutulog si Irene sa kama. Nakabalot ng kumot tapos nasa ibabaw yung dalawang pusa. 

Ngumiti si Seulgi. Tahimik na kumuha ng damit mula sa lalagyan at nag-shower bago tumabi sa girlfriend niya.

Na-alimpungatan si Irene. Humalik lang si Seulgi sa noo nito nang dumilat at titigan siya. 

"Sorry I woke you..Tulog na ulit."

"Anong oras na?" Tanong ni Irene.

"1025" Sabi ni Seulgi pagkatapos tignan sa phone niya.

"Aga."

"Were you expecting I would be late?"

"Di naman..You were out with a friend though sooooo."

"Ahhh..May asawa din yun."

Pinalo ni Irene sa dibdib si Seulgi. 

"May asawa. G na g sa pagpalo ng pwet niyo ni Wanda eh."

"Kapalo-palo yata..Ganun ka din diba?"

"Ewan ko sayo..Kala namin yun na yung naka-ano niyong dalawa dati." Tumalikod si Irene.

Yumakap si Seulgi. "Asawa nun yung nagpunta kahapon."

"Weh?"

"Yep..Tagal na nga nila eh..More than 10 years na I think."

"Hmm."

"Tulog ka na ulit..Mahal na mahal kita. Andito padin ako pag-gising mo."

Humarap na ulit si Irene tapos nag-pout. "Promise?"

"I promise..Sayong-sayo lang ako."

"Good..Kasi di ka bagay with anyone else."

"Debatable..Pero oo nalang din."

"Yan tayo eh."

"Bagay din kami ni Leader Bae..Pustahan?"

"Putangina mo. Goodnight."

Tumawa lang si Seulgi. Pinaulanan ng halik ang nagpupumiglas na kasama niya sa kama. 

"Hoy tumigil ka!! Meron ako!"

Tumigil nga. "Weh?"

"Yeh. Kaya nga nakatagilid ako diba?"

"Sorry sorry..May masakit?"

"Wala naman..Yet..Usually the second day meron."

"Hmm..I heard orgasms help."

"Gagueh? Di naman ako informed na kumakain ka ng dinuguan."

"What? Share ko lang yun noh. Bahala ka diyan..I can offer cuddles though..and massages..and comfort food, pero hanggang dun lang kaya..Too messy otherwise."

"Too..Messy..Yun lang problema mo?"

"Yep..puro puti towels ko eh..Tsaka na pag nakabili ng darker shit."

"Putanginaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Ayaw mo ba?"

"Ako nanaman maglalabaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"And the truth comes out."

"Saks na din though. Sige. Antay ako sa isang buwan. I love you."

"I love you too..Sleep, Bunbun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Joy?" Bungad ni Wendy nang masagot na yung tawag niya.

"Yeh?"

"Sunduin kita..Sorry late."

"Alas-onse na. Lasing ka nanaman ba?"

"Nope. Di kami uminom. Just spent the day sa condo ni Hwasa tsaka nung asawa niya to catch up."

"May asawa?"

"Yeh..Wheein who apparently dropped by yesterday while I was out."

"Huh..Selos na selos pa naman ako pota..buti nalang..Sige. Di na ako magpe-prep though. Naka-pangtulog na ako. You're gonna have to deal..and isasama ko padin si Haetnim."

"No problem, Joy. One hour?"

"See you, Wanda."

"See you, Ligaya."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**THURSDAY**

Naga-ayos si Seulgi ng sarili para sa isa nanamang araw ng trabaho nang marinig niya ang kaluskos mula sa kama na signal ng pag-gising ni Irene. 

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh!!! Ayoko na maging babae!!!!!!!"

Tumawa si Seulgi. Lumapit sa kama tapos humiga para tabihan si Irene. Yayakap na sana kaso nagreklamo yung dapat na recipient.

"WAG MO AKO HAWAKAN!!"

"Luh?"

"Fotanginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Oks. Okay..What do you need?"

"I need you to get me pregnant so I can get away from this shit for nine months."

"Uhhhmm..I don't have the equipment for that..Last I checked the thing is miraculous..but not that miraculous."

"Figure it the fuck out!!"

"Tangina?!"

Gumulong-gulong si Irene sa kama. Umuungol lang hanggang makapwesto ng dapa.

"Wag ka na pumasok today. Rest." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Ang dami ko nang backlogs..Puta."

"They can wait..Free pass mo na."

"No, Snuggle." Sabi ni Irene. Tinukod yung dalawang kamay sa bed tapos nag-attempt ng push-up para makabangon. Dumapa lang ulit with matching muffled na "nevermind. aarrrrrgh." kasi naka-smush na yung mukha sa unan.

Humalik lang si Seulgi sa likod ng balikat ni Irene. "I love you."

"Ilubutoo." Hirap na nag-angat ng mukha si Irene. "Are you going to work still?"

Bumangon saglit para maghubad ng coat at watch si Seulgi. Umayos ng higa.

"No. I'm staying here with you."

"Will you cuddle me? Tutulog ko nalang to..Ayoko mag-gamot."

"Anything for you."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Haetnim?" Tawag ni Wendy sa stepchild niya na matamlay yung higa sa rug sa ilalim ng coffee table niya. "Hey buddy. Ayos ka lang?"

Nagsusuot siya ng relo na usual niyang last na ginagawa bago umalis sa bahay papunta sa trabaho, pero dahil nakitulog nga sila Joy at si Haetnim, dinaanan niya na muna ang aso.

"Yo." Lumuhod siya tapos sumilip sa ilalim ng table para makalapit kay Haetnim. "You okay?"

Nagpalit lang ng pwesto ng higa si Haetnim. Matamlay talaga yung galaw.

Lumabas na si Joy mula sa guest room. Prepped na din. 

"Tara na, boss?" Aya nito. 

"Uhmm..Lika dito, Joy..I don't think Haetnim's feeling well." Umayos ng luhod si Wendy para makita siya ng tinawag. Hinawi yung buhok. 

"Puta. Ang aga-aga nuknukan ng gwapo. Puta." Sabi ng palapit na si Joy. 

Umubo si Haetnim. Bumilis yung lakad ni Joy.

"Shet? Beh?" Lumuhod nadin sa harap ni Wendy tapos inabot yung aso niya mula sa ilalim ng table para yakapin.

"Haetnim?" Umuubo padin. 

"May pinakain ka ba dito na anything kanina nung kayo lang ang gising?" Worried na tanong ni Joy kay Wendy.

"Wala naman..other than her dog food."

Binaba ni Joy si Haetnim. Pinanuod nila ni Wendy na nagpaikot-ikot na tila hinahabol yung sariling buntot, umubo, tapos sumuka.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sigaw ni Wendy. 

Wala nang bisa si Joy. Umiyak bigla. 

"Fuck!" Mura ulit ng boss niya. Binuhat si Haetnim tapos nagmamadaling tumakbo papunta sa front door. 

"Joy. Tara na! We're taking her to a vet!" 

Tumayo nadin si Joy tapos lumapit kay Wendy. Umiiyak padin. "Haetniiiiiiiim!! Ano nangyayari sayo?"

"Relax. You gotta chill out, Joy. Chill out..We're going to a vet..Everything's cool." Nagpapaikot-ikot sa pwesto niya ng tayo si Wendy sa mismong harap ng pintuan ng condo niya. Halatang nagpa-panic nadin. 

"Relax, Joy. Di ko papabayaan si Haetnim okay? Uhhhh..Pweds ba pakidukot sa right na bulsa ko yung keyring ko?" Tinapat ni Wendy yung bulsa kay Joy na sinampal siya.

"NAKUHA MO PANG MAG DA-MOVES SUSUKA NA ULIT YUNG ANAK MO!!"

Nag-iinit yung pisngi ni Wendy sa sampal. Mahapdi pero di niya mahimas kasi nga bitbit niya yung aso. 

"No, Joy! Di ako bumabanat! I can't let go of Haetnim. Please pakidukot yung susi ko para maka-alis na tayo!"

Sumuka nanaman yung aso. Nag-flinch si Wendy. Bagong shirt yung suot niya.

"Sorry. Shet!" Paghingi ng pasensya ni Joy. Dinukot ang kailangan tapos binuksan ang pinto para sa kasama. Mabilis silang lumabas. Ni-lock nadin niya yung pinto. Nagmamadali silang nagpunta sa mga elevators. 

Hinihimas-himas lang ni Wendy yung likod ni Haetnim habang mahinang nagsu-shhh. "Hang in there, buddy okay? We're taking you the vet..Saglit lang yeah?"

"Boooooooossssssss!" 

"We have to not panic, Joy..Dala mo papers niya? We might need them."

"Shet! Boss naiwan ko sa bag niya sa condo mo boss! Shet!"

"Alright. Alright. Relax." Nakarating na sila sa basement parking. Naglakad papunta sa kung saan nakaparada yung kotse ni Wendy na saglit na natigil sa harap nito. "Uhmm..Balikan mo yung bag? Na sayo naman susi ko..We might need to take the faster option..Kasya naman si Haetnim sa bag na yun diba?"

"Doubles as a carrier, yeah. Bakit?"

Maingat na ibinaba ni Wendy si Haetnim sa ibabaw ng trunk ng kotse niya. Mabilis na naglakad papunta sa katabing parking space tapos tinanggal yung takip ng nakaparada sa pinaka-dulo nito. 

Nanlaki yung mata ni Joy. 

"Will you be alright riding on a bike?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Mas mabilis..I don't want Haetnim to get worse pag na-stuck tayo sa traffic on my car."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sagutin mo yung tumatawag, Snuggle..Ang ingay!" Reklamo ni Irene. Kumuha ng isang unan tapos tinakip sa mukha. 

Iritang kumalas sa yakap niya kay Irene tapos gumulong si Seulgi para maabot yung mga phone na nasa bedside table. 

"It's yours."

"Babe..Ikaw na sumagot..Please?"

Tumango si Seulgi kahit di siya nakikita ni Irene. 

Pinulot yung phone na tumutunog tapos tinignan ang caller. 

"Joy." Sabi niya pagkasagot. "Irene's sick..Kasama ko..We might not be coming in today..Pasensya na."

_"Saks lang, boss Seulgi! Kami din ni Wanda di papasok."_

"Ha? Bakit?"

_"Si Haetnim, boss..Sinugod namin sa vet..Nagsusuka di namin alam kung bakit."_

"Shit?" Comment ni Seulgi. 

Dinig sa background ni Joy si Wendy.

_"Do you guys have a vet on duty right now? I don't want to be that person pero that's my child and I demand the best possible care you can give!"_

Natawa ng slight ang magkausap.

"Seungwan is in panic mode huh?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

_"Yeh boss..Ako din eh. So there..buti ikaw sumagot..pasensya na."_

"Ayos lang, Joy. Ingat kayo ni Seungwan. I hope Haetnim gets better."

Tinanggal ni Irene yung takip sa mukha niya. Takang tumingin kay Seulgi na ngumiti lang sa kanya tapos hinalikan siya sa noo. 

_"Us too, boss..We hope the same..Salamat!"_

"Alright alright. See you guys tomorrow!"

Binaba na ni Joy yung call. 

Pinatong na ulit ni Seulgi yung cellphone ni Irene sa bedside table pero nginitian muna yung wallpaper. Selfie kasi nilang dalawa. 

"What's up with Haetnim?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Panic mode ang WenJoy..Nagsusuka daw. Di nila alam kung bakit so sinugod nila sa vet..Di rin daw sila pareho makakapasok."

"Damn. Sana okay yung anak ni Joy."

"Should be alright..I heard Seungwan demanding 'the best care for her child'." Natatawang kwento ni Seulgi.

"Tanggap na tanggap."

"Yep."

Natahimik sila. Patulog na ulit si Seulgi nang magsalita si Irene. "I wonder..kung mag-boss Slug mode ka din pag tayo naman yung nasa ganung situation."

"What like..With our kids?"

"Yup." Humarap na si Irene kay Seulgi. "Pakiss."

Sumunod si Seulgi sa request.

"I will be..I mean..anak ko yun, hell of course I'll demand only the best for them."

"Same." Sabi ni Irene.

"Yeah..Talaga..Feeling ko ikaw yung nanay na nagwawala sa lobby ng ospital, screaming about how you can buy the entire place and fire everyone pag di maayos yung alaga sa anak natin."

"Duh. Ano pa ba? You handle the scary super angry but calm side..I handle the beast mode. Between the two of us..VIP treatment yung mga bata."

"I love you so fucking much, Irene."

"Hmmm..I love you so fucking much too, Seulgi..Naptime? Baka sakaling pag-gising natin wedding day na natin tapos we can get started on the kids right away."

"Kala ko ba mag nudist mode muna tayo for a bit before going there?"

"All this talk about children made me want to have some with you..like..now."

"I get you."

"Sayang talaga wala kang equipment noh?"

"Yeah I guess..Could be brewing one by now if ever."

"Brewing amputa. Kape lang?!"

"Meh."

"Love youuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Clingy mo pag may mens."

"Ang sakit padin ng puson ko putangina. share ko lang..Pweds ba g na yung orgasm keme na yan? Tangina..Nabubuset na ako eh..Kaya naman siguro ng laba powers ko yung kalat."

"Tangina. Matulog ka nalang. Gusto mo ng hotpack?"

"Corny mo amputa..Pakibilis ang pagkuha..All day yung prescription ko ng bear hugs, di ka pwede mag slack off."

"Yes po, boss. Teka lang po, boss."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Wanda."

Tumigil si Wendy sa pagba-back and forth sa harap ng nakaupong si Joy. Nasa waiting area sila pareho. Inaantay yung diagnosis nung vet na tumitingin kay Haetnim.

"Hmm?"

"Salamat."

"For what, Joy?"

"Wala lang..G na G ka eh..Di ka man lang nag-isip. Basta go na agad pa-vet kay Haetnim..Nasukahan ka tuloy..Tapos ikaw pa magbabayad ng lahat."

"Ayos lang yun, Joy..I'd be a shit human being if pinabayaan ko lang kayo pareho."

"Still..Thank you padin."

"It's no biggie." Umupo na si Wendy sa tabi ni Joy. Kinuha yung kamay nito na nakapatong sa lap tapos hinalikan. "At least alam ni Haetnim na aalagaan siya ng stepdad niya diba?" Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy nang ibaba ulit yung kamay ni Joy.

"NASA VETERINARIAN TAYO DYUSKOOOO!"

"Uhmm..Kayo po ba yung kasama ni Haetnim?" Tanong ng veterinarian na lumabas ng consultation room keme.

"Yep. That's us. Mom and Stepdad." Pakilala ni Wendy with matching handshake. "Anong diagnosis?"

Kinagat ni Joy yung strap ng bag ni Haetnim. Kilig na kilig na sa mga ganap.

"Well..There seems to be nothing wrong with her. I checked for everything and all good naman. I think she just accidentally ate something bad tapos yung pagsusuka niya is just her body trying to expel it."

"Hmm. Is it okay to take her home or can I recommend you keep her here for observation?" Tanong ni Wendy. "I don't want to take any chances on my wife's kid."

Napunit yung kinakagat ni Joy. Di niya napigilan ang sarili. "Shet! Wife daw! AAAACK!!"

Ngumiti lang ang vet sa kanilang dalawa ni Wendy. "I can keep her here for the night naman no problem. It does help us too if we can observe any changes..Kaso.."

"Yes I know..There's fees and stuff..Wala namang problem with that. We can cover it..Am I paying for everything now or bukas pa when all this is sorted?"

"If you can go for the payment now..Better. Para you can just pick her up tomorrow."

"Hmm..Alright..Can you please direct me to the cashier? I'll sort it out now."

Tumango yung veterinarian. Humarap kay Joy. "Haetnim is chilling on the table sa loob. You can come in and hang out with her if you want."

"Ay gusto ko yan. Thank you po!"

"No problem."

Umalis na yung vet. Kasunod si Wendy na dumudukot ng wallet mula sa back pocket niya. 

Pumasok na si Joy sa consultation room. Kumawag na ulit ng masigla yung buntot ni Haetnim nung nakita siya. 

"Luh siya..Arte mo kanina, ghorl. Tinakot mo pa kami ni Wanda dyusko ka." Niyakap ni Joy. 

"Pero salamat nadin I guess..Teh..Super swerte natin homaygahd? Teh..I think eto na yung happy family na pangarap natin."


	90. FULL SET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90.
> 
> Maaalog ang tropa in so many ways. 
> 
> Tell me what you think after reading as always! Enjoy! :D

**FRIDAY**

"Nice shirt." Comment ng kasabay ni Rosé sa elevator nang sumara na ang pintuan. 

Napatingin tuloy siya sa suot niya at namula ng slight. Si Big Bird kasi yung print. Regalo sa kanya ni Jisoo nung huling birthday niya. Pink pa. 

"Uhhmm..Yeah..It's a gift from a friend."

"Must be a special friend."

"Huh?"

"Yung nagbigay sayo..They must be a special friend of yours."

"I guess you could say that..Uhmm..Paano mo nalaman?"

"Wala lang..Just the way your whole face lit up when you mentioned they gave you that."

"Ahhh..Saang floor ka po? I noticed wala kang pinindot."

"I left my wallet sa sasakyan..Paakyatin lang kita tapos baba na ako ulit." Nakangiting sagot. 

Tumango nalang si Rosé. 

Natahimik sila. Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Rosé para sa cellphone niya na nag-vibrate. May PM sa messenger si Jisoo. 

Isang picture ng timba na basag with a message: _Pay attention sa paligid while driving, Chip. I accidentally left this next to your car after washing it tapos ginulungan mo. Gaano ka antok? Ang mahal kaya ng timba."_

Bumukas na yung pinto ng elevator sa floor ng office nila. Lumabas na si Rosé tapos naglakad habang nagta-type ng reply kay Jisoo: _"OMG JICHU! Yun pala yung crunch na narinig ko kaninang umaga when I pulled out. Sorry :(("_

Bumungad ang nagkukwentuhan niyang mga kaibigan pagbukas niya ng pinto ng office. Dinig na dinig ang boses ni Yeri.

"Taena..Di na natin kailangan ng inuman, sobrang lasing na ako sa trabaho palang." Sabi nito. 

"Napakatamad potangina?? Di pa nagsa-start shift mo ganyan ka na agad parang ewan." Sabi ni Joy. 

Kumaway si Jisoo kay Rosé mula sa desk nito. "Passed by yung lugawan kanina before coming here..Figured you'd appreciate post breakfast breakfast. Heat ko na lang sa microwave tell me when."

Ngumiti si Rosé. "Thank you, Jichu!"

"Ulul. Mama mo walang romantic!" Sigaw ni Lisa kay Jisoo. "Lugaw gaming si gago eh! Alam na alam yung daan papunta sa puso ni Chip!"

Pinukol siya ng ballpen ni Jisoo with matching "putangina mo!"

Pinalo din siya sa likod ng katabing si Jennie, "nilalabanan mo yata si Yerim sa pagiging issue amputa! Hayaan mo nga sila!"

Umupo nalang si Rosé sa desk niya. Binuksan yung PC niya. 

Iba na ang topic ng barkada agad. Kinukwento na kasi ni Joy yung mga nangyari nung absent siya kahapon. 

"GUYS. KASI GUYS. ALAM NIYO YUNG PUTANGINA BAKIT NAPAKA-GWAPO?! HINDI MAKATARUNGAN!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas ng may kumatok sa front door nila at nagbukas ng pinto. Napalingon tuloy ang lahat.

"Shet." Sabi ni Yeri. Tinakpan ng folder yung mata niya. "Kay Saeron ka lang kakalampag, Yerim. Bawal lumiko ng landas." Tumakbo papunta sa stockroom tapos dun nagkulong.

"Good morning!" Bati ng bisita. "Andito na ba si Seulgi?" Tanong nito. 

"Uhmm..Wala pa eh. Antay nalang po siguro kayo. Darating na din yun maya-maya." Sagot ni Jennie. 

Tinanguan siya ng bisita. Kinindatan. Namula si Jennie. 

Nabali ni Lisa yung hawak niyang lapis.

Lumingap yung bisita. Nakita si Rosé.

"Ui! Buti pala dito ka din! Ayos lang ba sayo ituloy natin yung usapan sa elevator kanina?" Nakangiting sabi nito kay Rosé. "Doesn't have to be now..Maybe later? I have a feeling you have a lot of other great stories." Kumindat nanaman.

"Uhmm." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Chip. Masarap yung lugaw pag bago. Tara na at kumain." Biglang aya ni Jisoo. Di na nag-intay ng sagot. Hinila na agad si Rosé papunta sa pantry.

"Sayang naman. Ohwell." Kibit-balikat na sabi ng bisita. Bumalik nalang ulit sa paglingap sa paligid.

"Upo kayo." Suggestion ni Joy.

"Ayos lang nakatayo. Di naman masama yung view." Sagot ng bisita. Nag finger gun kay Joy.

"Shet?" Comment ni Joy. "Hala teh? Bakla na talaga ako teh?" 

"Alam mo putangina mo, Moonbyul. Pwede bang sa ibang opisina ka maghasik ng kaharutan mo?" Reklamo ng kanina pa nakatayo sa labas ng pintuan at nakarinig pala ng lahat na si Wendy. Tinulak papasok ng main office yung bisita na Moonbyul pala yung pangalan. 

"Seungwan! Kamusta ka naman paredudebro?" Sabi ni Moonbyul.

"Eto. Buset sa ka-putahan mo. Buti di ka pa pinapatay ni Solar noh? Napaka-landi ng lahi amputa." Nakasimangot na sagot ni Wendy. 

Nginitian lang siya ni Moonbyul. Humarap ulit sa mga empleyado tapos nagtanong. 

"May makakapagsabi ba sakin kung bakit ang aga-aga eh ang init ng ulo nito ni Wanda?"

Nakatingin lang sa kanya ang mga naiwan na sila Lisa, Joy, at Jennie.

"Kakasabi ko lang kung bakit, Byul. Huwag bobo." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Wala?" Tuloy lang sa pagtatanong si Moonbyul. 

"What fresh hell am I walking into?" Sabi ng isang boses mula sa pintuan. Si Seulgi.

"Ang saya ng madaming elevator noh? Talagang isa-isa silang dumarating." Sabi ni Jennie kay Lisa na nagkibit-balikat lang. Oo nga naman.

"Sluggie mah meeeeeeeehn! Kamusta tayo meeeeehn?" Sigaw ni Moonbyul. Sinalubong si Seulgi pagkapasok nito sa loob tapos niyakap with matching tatlong palo sa likod na ikinaubo naman nito.

Tinulak ni Seulgi palayo si Moonbyul. "Putanginang yakap yan." Reklamo nito. 

Dumating nadin si Irene. Dire-diretso lang papasok. Lumiko lang ng slight para makarating sa desk niya at maiwasan yung dalawang boss tsaka si Moonbyul na nakatayo sa gitna ng opisina at tinitigan ng mga ka-barkada niya.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn." Sabi ni Moonbyul nang makaupo na si Irene. Pinanuod pala. "Shet. Kailangan ko na magpatanggal ng mata. Ayos na. Nakita ko na yung second na pinaka-magandang dilag sa Earth after Yongsun."

Napatayo sa pwesto nila yung tatlong nanunuod nang makita na biglang nadapa yung bisitang nagsalita.

"Oof! Tangina! Yun oh!" Sabi ni Wendy. Tinatawanan yung nakabulagtang kaibigan.

"Aray ko ha!" Reklamo ni Moonbyul kay Seulgi. "Ano bang problema mo?! Kailangan manipa ng tuhod?!"

"Problema ko yung harot mo putangina ka." Sagot ni Seulgi. Naglahad ng kamay para tulungang tumayo ulit si Moonbyul. 

Nagpagpag ng damit yung bisita. "Kelan ka pa nag ka problema sa buong personality ko?" Hinimas yung kaliwang tuhod na sinipa ni Seulgi.

"Just now. Nung pinagtripan mo asawa ko." Sagot ni Seulgi. Kinuwelyuhan yung bisita tapos kinaladkad papunta sa office niya. Nakasunod si Wendy.

"Asawa ka ni Slug?" Tanong ni Moonbyul kay Irene nang madaanan nila.

"Yep." Sagot ni Irene. Nakangiti.

"Aba'y putangina nga naman!" Sigaw ni Moonbyul. Kumalas sa pagkakahila sa kanya ni Seulgi tapos lumapit ng tuluyan sa desk ni Irene. Binaba yung dalawang kamay sa lamesa tapos nilapit yung mukha sa may-ari. "Breathe if ginayuma ka ni Sluggie. Ililigtas kita miss byutipul. Ang panget panget nun. Di ako naniniwalang jowa ka niya."

Tumawa si Irene. 

Hinatak ulit ni Seulgi si Moonbyul tapos hinagis papasok sa office niya. Umiiling si Wendy na sumunod paloob at sinara ang pinto.

"Sorry about that, Bunbun..Ganun lang talaga yun si Byul..I love you." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nag-okay sign si Irene. "Ayos na..Nakakatawa naman yung itsurahan niyong apat eh."

"Apat?"

"Yep. Ikaw, si Wanda, si Lisa, tsaka si Jisoo..Sarap sa feeling na kayo naman yung threatened. Tropahin ko kaya yung Moonbyul? Mukhang masaya siya kasama."

"Do. not. dare..Dun ka nalang sa asawa niya, may matutunan ka pa."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Napakaharot mong putangina ka. Bakit ka ba nandito? Hayop." Sabi ni Wendy kay Moonbyul.

"Tol bakit ba triggered na triggered ka? Gets ko pa tong si Slug eh." Sagot ng nakaupo na si Moonbyul. "Also, lika na dito. Bakit ba nakatayo ka diyan? Ganda ganda ng couch di mo ginagamit."

"Yaan mo siya, Byul. Morning exercise niya yan." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Bahala ka diyan, Seungwan. Basta ako chill chill lang dito." Humiga si Moonbyul sa sofa. 

Tumawa sila Wendy at Seulgi.

"Luh. Baliw yata ang mga gago. Ano meron? Share niyo naman."

"Wala wala. Enjoy ka lang diyan." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Bumangon si Moonbyul. "Ang gago niyo."

"Di mo pa sinasagot yung tanong ni Wanda hoy! Bakit ka nanditong haliparot ka?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Maka-salita kala mo di rin haliparot eh."

"Putangina, Byul..Nakakabobo ka kausap..Paano nakakatagal sayo si Yong?"

"Magaling daw kasi ako." Taas-baba yung kilay na sagot ni Moonbyul.

"Puki ng inaaaaaaaaa!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Sagutin mo muna tanong ko, Wanda. Bakit triggered na triggered ka?"

"Kasi panigurado hinarot mo yung ex niya tsaka yung current niya." Si Seulgi na yung sumagot para kay Wendy. 

Nanlaki yung mata ni Moonbyul. "Awow. Legit ba? Yan tayo eh. Pakboi ng taon."

"Fuck you both." Sabi ni Wendy sa dalawang kasama.

"Pakyu ka din!" Sagot ni Moonbyul.

"Walang talunan, Seungwan..Alam mong papayag si Irene basta kasama din siya." Sabi naman ni Seulgi. 

"Bakit ba nagre-revert tayong lahat into our college selves pag magkakasama tayo?" Iritang sabi ni Wendy. "Kaya di ka namin tinatawagan ni Slug eh. Nagiging gago din kami..Nakakahawa ka." Dugtong niya habang nakaturo kay Moonbyul.

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Moonbyul. Huminga ng malalim tapos nagsalita na ulit.

"Seryoso muna tayo. Oks na oks na. Ako naman ang sasagot ng tanong kung bakit ako nandito..Ganto kasi yan.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dinala na ni Irene yung hot chocolate niya ng lumapit siya sa mga kaibigan na nagkukumpulan nanaman.

"Bakit parang di ako natutuwa sa full set?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Bakit nga ba?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Saya nga nun eh."

"Pwede bang pamura ng isa? Putangina." Sabi ni Yeri. "Kamuntik na ako dun pakshet. Sana di makipag-break sakin si Saeron. Buset. No to full set."

"That rhymes." Comment ni Rosé. 

"Kain lang ng kain ng lugaw, Chip. Sinadya kong tatlong order yan." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Wala na. Finish na. Full bakla na ako. Ganito pala feeling? Ang inet." Nagpa-paypay ng sarili niya si Joy gamit yung mousepad.

"Ginagawa niyo?" Natatawang tanong ni Irene kahit alam na niya yung sagot.

"Secret. Hulaan mo." Sagot ni Jennie. 

"Tangina?"

"Deh joke lang. May narinig ka ba galing sa office?"

"Pare-pareho lang tayo ng alam."

"Hmmm." Sabi nila Lisa at Jisoo.

"Hoy, puta ano bang problema mo?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"Wala."

"Nagseselos yan, ate Jennie. Namula ka kasi kanina nung kinindatan ka." Sabi ni Rosé.

Binatukan ni Jennie si Lisa. "Hala sige. Selos pa. Wala kang tiwala sakin?!"

"Thanks, Chip." Sarcastic na sabi ni Lisa. "Laglagan pala trip mo today..Kala mo di siya nautal eh. Ano yung sinasabi nung ate Moonbyul na usapan niyo sa elevator?"

"Ay may paganon?" Sabi ni Yeri. "Di ko na narinig yun. Share the tea, sis."

"Wala yun. She complimented my shirt tapos sabi ko bigay ng kaibigan ko." Sagot ni Rosé. Binaba na yung hawak na kutsara, tapos na kasi yung lugaw.

Tahimik na kinuha ni Jisoo yung pinagkainan ni Rosé tapos umalis para dalhin sa pantry.

"Friend. Zone. Saklap." Comment ni Joy.

"Guys..Jisoo and I talked. That's as far as this gets. Mutual decision kasi ayaw na namin parehong ipa-complicate ang bagay-bagay."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Yo."_

_Napatalon si Jisoo sa gulat. May bumulong kasi mula sa likod niya ng super lapit._

_"Sorry I'm late..Daming homework nung isang feeling major subject eh." Sabi ng umupo sa harapan niya na nang-gulat din sa kanya._

_Tumitig lang si Jisoo. Putangina. Ang ganda._

_"Ayos ka lang ba? You're kind of staring..and..uhh..drooling."_

_Mabilis na pinunasan ni Jisoo yung bibig niya gamit ang tissue sa lamesa._

_Nakakahiya ka. Isip niya._

_"Uhmmm..Shit..uhhh..Hi? Shet..uhhh..Kala ko di ka darating."_

_"Yeh..It's that stupid subject..and naubusan ako ng load kagabi kaya di ako nakapag-reply..Sarado na si Aling Nena na pa-loadan eh..Sorry."_

_"Uhh..Ayos lang."_

_Ngumiti ulit ng maluwang ang kausap ni Jisoo. Nag-abot ng isang kamay sa kanya._

_"Sober introduction time! I'm Rosie. Nice to meet you!"_

_Kinuha ni Jisoo para makipag-kamay. "Uhh..I'm Jisoo..ang ganda moayshet! Uhh..Nice to meet you?"_

_Ka-kulay na ni Jisoo yung pulang placemat nang magbitaw ang mga kamay nila._

_"I'm glad I gave you my number and you actually texted. I have a really really really good feeling about you." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé kay Jisoo. "Also, thank you for the compliment." Inayos yung pagkakapusod ng buhok._

_Tameme lang si Jisoo. Nakatitig. Potspa mama ang ganda talaga shet. Gusto ko siya alagaan habang-buhay. Kinuha niya yung kape niya tapos humigop lang ng humigop._

_"Arcade tayo? I feel like winning tickets to trade for stupid shit." Aya ni Rosé. "Great for a first date right?"_

_Nabuga ni Jisoo yung iniinom niyang kape._

_"Shet..This is a date?! Ohmygod?!"_

_"Yeah. Ano ba dapat?"_

_"Uhhhmm..Akala ko friendly meet-up..date pala? Shet..I should have dressed better." Tumingin si Jisoo sa t-shirt and pants combo na suot niya. Sumimangot._

_"It's a date, Jisoo. Pero no pressure yeah? I already like you anyway."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy Slug, Wendy! Salamat ha! Tawagan niyo nalang ako bandang linggo kung ano napag-desisyunan niyo." Sabi ni Moonbyul paglabas niya ng office ni Seulgi. 

Nakasunod yung dalawang boss. Naglakad sila papunta sa front door.

Nagtinginan ang mga empleyado. 

"Oras na para maglinis ng cubicle." Sabi ni Joy. Kinalabit si Jisoo.

"Ha?" 

"Oras na kako para maglinis ng mga cubicle!" Ulit ni Joy. Pasimpleng sinenyas yung ulo papunta sa harap. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Jisoo. "Apat na..Apat na panyo na." Reklamo niya. Pero tumayo padin at sumunod sa utos. 

"Malayo ang Baguio, Byul." Sabi ni Seulgi

"Ang arte mo. May TPLEX naman..tsaka tsong, six months to a year lang, and it's not like di ka rin magbe-benefit. Design mo yun..Experimental pa..Diba mas okay kung may tao ka dun na mago-oversee kung maayos yung progress tsaka kinalabasan?" Katwiran ni Moonbyul.

"Byul kind of has a point, Slug." Sabi ni Wendy.

"I know..Kaso I can't just toss anyone in there..It has to be on a voluntary setting. Di ako mamumwersa ng tao..Tsaka ang meron lang Engineering background dito eh si Jisoo." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Alright. Ikaw bahala..Basta sabihan niyo ako ni Wanda kung ano plano niyo..Pumunta kayo sa bahay nga pala bukas. Magluluto si Yong. Naglilihi yata."

"No shit?" Gulat na sabi ni Wendy.

"Ewan ko ba dun..Parating nagke-crave ng kung ano-ano..Nabuntis ko na yata..Magic hands."

"Pakyu ka, Moonbyul. Lumayas ka na nga!" Taboy ni Seulgi. "Ang baboy."

"Aba! Nahiya naman ako sa mga birheng maria!"

"Saksakin ka sana ni Yong ng sandok puta ka." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Serious na ulit game na..Pumunta kayo. Kasi nagta-try kami..Feeling ko gumana..Ewan..Basta makikain kayo ng luto ng asawa ko..Dalhin niyo yung mga jowa niyo para masaya."

"Luh? Ocge cge. We'll be there. Ingat ka, Byulbul!" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Paalam, Lord of Harot." Sabi naman ni Wendy. Pinagbuksan na ng pintuan si Moonbyul. 

"Pweds ba magpaalam muna ako isa-isa sa mga employee niyo? Ke gaganda eh."

"Sumbong ka namin kay Solar hayop ka! Magiging tatay ka na napakaharot mo padin!"

"Inborn mehn. Inborn..Sige na nga. Lalayas na ako. I-kiss niyo nalang ako sa mga chix."

"Putangina moooooooooo!"

Tumatawang umalis si Moonbyul. 

Umiling yung dalawang boss. 

"Di na talaga nagbago yun noh?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yeh..Pero alam naman natin pareho na kay Solar lang yun titiklop." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Pare-pareho lang tayong under. Akalain mo yun? Pakayayabang natin nung college, makakahanap din naman pala tayo ng katapat."

Bumalik na sila sa mga office nila. 

Buo na ang loob ni Jisoo bago pa man din siya makabalik sa desk niya.


	91. BAHALA NA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 91.
> 
> Maguusap ang ChaeSoo.

_"Uhh..Rosie?" Tawag ni Jisoo._

_"Yep?"_

_"Sagot ko na."_

_Nakatayo sila sa harap ng entrance ng Timezone. Naging kaugalian na nila na puntahan simula nung unang date nila. Dumudukot ng pang-load sa card niya si Rosé._

_"Alin?"_

_"Sagot ko na card mo..Card natin..Pareho."_

_"Expensive. Sigurado ka?"_

_Tumawa si Jisoo. "Oo nga. Game."_

_Nag-isip si Rosé. "One month allowance mo na yata nagastos mo today..Ako na dito."_

_"Ayos lang sakin, Rosie. Pramis."_

_"Nope. Ako na. Amina card mo!"_

_Sinunggaban ni Rosie yung sling bag na dala ni Jisoo. Tumakbo yung may-ari._

_"Hoy! Bumalik ka dito, akin na card mooooo!"_

_Nagtatawanan na sila pareho. Tamang habulan lang._

_"Para tayong tanga!" Sigaw ni Jisoo._

_"Bakit ka kasi tumatakbo?!" Sagot naman ni Rosé._

_"Libre ko na nga kasi!"_

_"Ayoko!"_

_Huminto si Jisoo. Sinalo ng yakap yung humahabol sa kanya. "KKB nalang para fair?"_

_Humihingal na sumagot. "Fine."_

_Bumalik na sila sa Timezone. Nagbayad sa cashier para sa kanya-kanyang load tapos natambay ulit ng matapos._

_"Ewan ko sayo ha..Pero parang gusto ko ubusin load ko sa claw machines." Sabi ni Jisoo._

_"Bet."_

_Thirty minutes na sila sa claw machine na napuntahan pero wala pading napapanalunan._

_"Jisoo..Ang daming ibang claw machine dito. Bakit ba fixated ka diyan?" Tanong ni Rosé._

_"Teka lang kasi..There's this one..Toy." Sagot sa kanya ng kausap. Halos lamunin na ng claw machine sa lalim ng pagkakayuko._

_"Invested? Alin bang toy yun?"_

_"Secret..Basta..Teka lang."_

_Another ten minutes. Wala padin._

_"Rosie?" Tawag ni Jisoo sa kaibigan na naglalaro nung katabing claw machine na puro candy yung laman._

_"Yes?"_

_"Lika dito."_

_Lumapit. Nagbubukas na ng napanalunang wiggles na marshmallow. "What up?"_

_Naglalaro padin si Jisoo. "Isang buwan na tayo magkakilala." Sabi nito._

_"I know..Isang buwan na din since you insisted na mang-ligaw." Sagot ni Rosé. "Kahit mej unnecessary."_

_Tinapik ni Jisoo yung machine. Huminga ng malalim tapos naglakad palayo. Sumunod si Rosé._

_"What's up, Jisoo?"_

_"Wala naman..Gusto ko lang manligaw para kahit papano naman eh I can prove myself worthy or something..Ayoko yung basta-basta na lang..You don't deserve that."_

_Nakarating na sila sa harap ng isa nanamang claw machine, yung maliliit na stuffed toys ang laman._

_"Pick one." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Rosé._

_"Adventure Time. I can't just pick one! Give me a minute."_

_Nag-swipe si Jisoo ng card niya. "Too late. Game na."_

_Two tries. Pero nakuha yung Princess Bubblegum na stuffed toy. Inabot kay Rosé._

_"Neat! Thank you!" Humalik sa pisngi ni Jisoo si Rosé. Ngumiti lang si Jisoo sa kanya. Tumuro sa bench sa bandang likod nila tapos nagsalita._

_"Saglit lang ha..Uhmm..Might take me a while but..I'll get you one of everything."_

_"Luh? Di kailangan oi!"_

_"Saks na..Sabi mo you can't pick one sooooo."_

_Naubos yung load ng card ni Jisoo. Nagpahabol pa siya ng isang tig-200, pero ayos lang. Lumabas sila ng Timezone na bitbit nga ni Rosé ang isang paperbag na meron nung one of each character ng Adventure Time na nasa claw machine._

_"Nagugutom ako." Sabi ni Rosé. "Saan tayo next? Sagot ko dinner ha..You've been spending on me since the day started..Tapos ito pa." Tinaas yung dalang paperbag. "Thank you, Jisoo."_

_Nakangiti lang sa kanya si Jisoo. "Walang problema, Rosie..Worth it ka naman."_

_"Yieeeeeeee."_

_"Hmmm..Teka lang. Tsk..Teka lang..Ayaw ako pawalan nung isang toy kanina. Wait ka lang diyan. Ten minutes. Promise."_

_Lumakad pabalik sa loob ng Timezone si Jisoo para balikan yung laruan na una niyang pinipilit kuhain. Naiwan si Rosé na kumurap-kurap sa labas. Nagkibit-balikat nalang siya tapos umupo sa isang kabayo sa mini carousel. Nag-swipe ng card para patakbuhin._

_Ten minutes nga. On the dot. Tatlong ikot nung sinasakyan ni Rosé._

_Bumalik si Jisoo na may dala nading sariling paperbag. Nakangiti. Sayang-saya._

_Napangiti nadin si Rosé. "Yun oh! Patingin ako!" Tumatakbo padin yung carousel pero tumalon na pababa si Rosé. Gunewang ng slight. Hilo. Sinalo siya ni Jisoo._

_"Mamaya na, Rosie. I promise I'll show it you later."_

_"Okay. Sabi mo yan ha! Tara na. Dinner time."_

_"Tapos dessert time?"_

_"Yep."_

_Nakatayo lang sila pareho sa harap ng mini carousel. Nagngi-ngitian._

_"Tapos post dinner dinner?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Tapos post dinner dinner dessert?"_

_"Yep."_

_Hinalikan ni Jisoo sa noo si Rosé. "Tapos before going home snack?"_

_Yumakap si Rosé kay Jisoo. "Yep."_

_"Alright then." Tumugon ng yakap si Jisoo. Mahigpit. Bumulong sa buhok ni Rosé. "Sige. Pero dinner lang sagot mo."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ano narinig mo, Soo?" Tanong ni Joy.

Lunchbreak. Nasa pantry nanaman ang lahat.

Umalis sila Seulgi at Irene. Sumama si Wendy para maki-third wheel.

"Wala naman. Nagaaya lang si ate niyo Moonbyul na magpunta yung dalawang boss sa bahay nila ng asawa niya bukas..Something about how magluluto yung asawa niya."

"Asawa pala nun yung si ate Solar na unang dumaan?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Apparently, yeah."

"Tapos mag-asawa din daw yung two na si ate niyo Wheein tsaka yung three na G na G, na si ate niyo Hwasa." Sabi ni Joy.

"Shipper's dream come true tbh." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Hmm." Comment ni Lisa.

Pinalo siya ni Jennie sa balikat. "Alam mo puta? Para kang ewan. Selos na selos padin amputek. Umayos ka nga!"

"Bakit ka kasi namula?!" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Di ba pwedeng nagulat?! Tanginang to."

"Nagugulat din naman ako pero di ako namumula. Kingina. Buset." 

"Gago ka. Naghahanap ka ba ng away?"

"Kelan ba kayo hindi magka-away? Permanent setting niyo na ata yun eh." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Sira-ulo kasi si Lalisa. Walang tiwala ang hayop." Sabi ni Jennie.

"In fairness naman kasi sa kay ate niyo Moonbyul." Comment ni Joy. "Kala ko wala nang hihigit sa dalawang boss eh. Potspa. Meron pa pala..ang confident. Bet..Pero kay SeungWapo na talaga ako."

"Tru." Sabi ni Yeri. "I take what I said back. Yes to full set. Stan MAMAMOO."

"Tahimik ka nanaman, Jichu..Something's bothering you." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Tumingin ang lahat kay Jisoo na yumuko lang at tinuloy ang pagkain niya. "I'm alright, Chip. Wala lang akong maisip na matinong input."

"Sure?"

"Yep..Don't worry too much."

"Kelan ba tayo nagkausap-usap ng matino? Any input is input, Jisoo. Saks na." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Putangina mo, Lalisa. Isa pang dabog mo diyan sasabunutan na talaga kita. Mag-date na lang tayo mamaya nang kumalma ka, putanginang to." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Yieeeeeee ngumiti na siyaaaaaaa!" Pang-aasar ni Joy kay Lisa.

"Pakyu kayong lahat." Sabi ni Lisa. Nakangiti.

"Inaano ba kita?!" Sabi ni Rosé. "Nadamay pa ako amp."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"I guess this is goodnight. Salamat sa paghatid." Nakangiting paalam ni Rosé kay Jisoo. Akmang bubuksan na ang pinto ng sasakyan._

_"Uhh..Rosie? Teka lang."_

_"Hmm?"_

_Dumukot si Jisoo sa backseat ng sasakyan niya. Nilabas yung paperbag na laman yung napanalunang laruan tapos inabot kay Rosé._

_"I promised I'll show you that kanina diba? Uhmm..I hope..Okay lang."_

_"I'm going to be honest with you..Nakalimutan ko na to."_

_Natawa si Jisoo. Sumenyas na buksan na ni Rosé yung paperbag._

_Gagawin na sana kaso.._

_"BALOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Sigaw ng isang kuya na naka-bike mula sa labas ng sasakyan._

_Nag-angat ng tingin si Rosé. Nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Jisoo._

_Binaba ni Jisoo yung bintana niya tapos nilabas yung isang kamay. Lumapit ang magba-balot._

_"Kuya. Lima po."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

Bumuntong-hininga si Jisoo nang matapos na mag-transfer yung mga files niya sa isang USB. Tumingin sa relo tapos tumango. 

Ten minutes siguro nasa bahay na din si Rosé. 

Hindi na sila nagkakasabay-sabay na apat simula nung nagkaroon na din ng sasakyan si Lisa. 

Hindi naman sentimental na tao si Jisoo pero di parin niya naikakaila na nami-miss din niya kahit paano yung gulo ng sasakyan niya noon kapag bumabyahe pauwi, at yung mga hapunan nilang magkakasabay gabi-gabi. 

Pero ayos na lang din siguro. May mga bagay na kailangan mangyari. 

Tumahol yung nakaupo sa paanan niya na si Dalgom. Tumakbo papunta sa kama ni Rosé tapos tinalon para maabot yung isang stuffed toy na pitong taon nang kasama ng may-ari sa lahat ng naging lipat-bahay nila.

"Psst. Dalgom. Wag yan." Saway niya sa aso.

Sumunod naman at bumalik sa tabi niya. Tumayo si Jisoo tapos umupo sa kama ni Rosé. Siya naman yung pumulot ng laruan. Tinitigan niya. 

"Hmmmm."

Hindi halata pero isa sa mga characteristics ni Rosé eh yung ang hina ng yabag ng paa niya. Tahimik lahat ng kilos, mahinhin. 

Di tuloy siya napansin ni Jisoo na nakapasok na pala ng kwarto. 

"Ano meron?" Tanong bigla ni Rosé.

Napatalon si Jisoo. Nauntog sa ilalim ng kama niya. "Aray pota." Naibaba na yung laruan para makahawak sa ulo.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Rosé. "Sorry. Lalim ng iniisip mo eh."

"You could say that."

Umupo si Rosé sa tabi niya. "Sigurado ka bang ayos ka lang? Parati kang tahimik lately..Minsan ka na lang nakikigulo."

"Ayos lang..Baka antok lang."

"Isa pa yun..Jisoo..You don't have to clean my car everyday..Ang aga mo parati gumigising para lang don..Not necessary. Is it part of yung bawi schtick mo? Kasi ang lala. OC lang?"

"No no..It's just..nililinis ko din naman auto ko..Ayos lang isabay yung sayo. Wala ka namang alam sa car wax and shit..Might as well."

"Hmmm."

"Tsaka pag maaga ako I get freshly cooked stuff sa lahat ng lugar. Maayos yung post breakfast breakfast mo sa office at least. Advantage diba?"

"Di naman kailangan."

Tumango si Jisoo. Tumayo tapos nagpunta sa PC niya. Binunot yung USB na ginagawa niya kanina tapos binulsa.

"You want to go to the playground? Tambay muna tayo saglit..I'll drive us." Aya ni Jisoo. 

"Game."

"Kwek-kwek nadin noh?"

"Yassssssssss." Nag fist pump si Rosé. 

Malungkot pero ngumiti si Jisoo. Ayos na lang din. May mga bagay na kailangan mangyari. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Bakit kaya papel ng lumang phone directories yung madalas na packaging ng balot?" Tanong ni Rosé._

_"Ewan ko..Point though. Napa-isip din ako dun. Maybe to keep it fresh or something?"_

_"Meh..Baka naman para din meron ka nang pamunas ng kamay right after."_

_"Probs..Doubles as tissue noh?"_

_"Yep."_

_Nag-lean si Jisoo papunta sa direksyon ni Rosé na suminghap naman sa gulat._

_"Relax. May alcohol ako sa glovebox. Kukunin ko lang."_

_Ginawa nga. Sabay nilang ginamit tapos nagligpit ng pinagkainan._

_"Iwan mo nalang sa lapag yung basura, Rosie. Ako na bahala pag uwi ko."_

_Maingat na binaba ni Rosé yung tinutukoy ni Jisoo sa floor ng passenger side seat. Ngumiti lang sa kasama tapos kinuha ulit yung paperbag ng laruan na pinaguusapan nila kanina._

_Dumagundong yung dibdib ni Jisoo. Crunch time._

_"Oras na para tignan kung ano nga yung G na G ka sa Timezone kanina. Better be something cool, Jisoo. Laking load nagastos mo dito." Sabi ni Rosé. Binuksan yung paperbag tapos dinukot yung laman._

_"Fishy!" Masayang sabi ni Rosé nang makita niya ang nadukot._

_"Uhmm..Harap mo sayo."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Yeah like..I know isda..but..Nakatalikod. Iharap mo sayo." Sumenyas pa si Jisoo._

_Ginawa ni Rosé. Napahawak sa bibig._

_"I saw it kanina sa timezone..tapos..uhh..I thought saktong sakto..soooo..I wanted to win it for you..Figured what better way to ask right? Di ko naisip na may mga ganyan pala na naliligaw sa mga claw machines..Ang random pa na isda..Ewan..Weird..pero ang laki ring tulong kasi..uhhh..I'm not good with words and stuff."_

_Tinitigan lang ni Rosé yung hawak niya niya na stuffed toy, at yung nakalagay na heart sa kabilang side na may "Be Mine?" na nakasulat._

_"Pasensya na yan lang nakayanan..uhmm..It's not exactly romantic..I don't even know why anyone thought they could put something like that on a fish..uhh..Yeah..There..Uhh..Nahihiya akong magtanong ng rekta..Ewan kung bakit..Shet." Napahawak sa manibela niya si Jisoo. Saglit na inuntog ang sarili dito._

_Nakatitig padin si Rosé sa laruan._

_"Jisoo.."_

_"I mean..Ayos lang naman if you say no..One month palang naman akong nangliligaw. Too fast now that I think about it..Shet..Sorry..Uhhmm..You can keep that though. Sayo talaga yan."_

_Binaba ni Rosé yung hawak niya tapos mabilis na niyakap si Jisoo._

_Awkward yung pwestuhan kasi may gearshift sa gitna nila pareho tapos naka-angat yung kalahati ng katawan ni Rosé pero pwede na din. Yumakap nadin si Jisoo._

_"Thank you, Jisoo."_

_"You're welcome, Rosie."_

_"May sagot na ako sa tanong nung isda."_

_"Tama yan. Yung isda muna sagutin mo. Take longer for me..Uhmm..Mag-isip ka muna..Kasi I don't think I've proven myself enough."_

_"Yes."_

_"Swerte. Sana all isda."_

_Tumawa si Rosé. Kumalas sa yakap ng slight tapos hinalikan si Jisoo._

_Wala namang bago, parating humahalik si Rosé sa kanya. Pero sa pisngi lang dati. Sa labi na ngayon._

_Bumitaw si Rosé. "Ayaw pa yat-"_

_Humabol si Jisoo ng halik. "Di yata yung isda sinagot mo." Sabi niya ng matapos sila._

_Umupo na ulit si Rosé sa passenger seat. "Nangawit ako dun. Wag na ulit." Natatawang comment._

_"Uhhmm..So..Uhh."_

_"Yes, Jisoo. Tayo na. Date mo ba ako ulit bukas? Kasi I can't wait."_

_Ngumiti si Jisoo. "I'll date you forever, Rosie. I promise. Liligawan din kita parati while I'm at it."_

_"I know you will, Jisoo..Kasi same."_

_"Goodnight, Rosie."_

_"Goodnight, Jisoo."_

_Bumaba na si Rosé. Pasimpleng sumilip sa labas ng bintana pagkatapos niya makapasok sa loob ng bahay. Ngumiti sa nakita niya._

_Andun padin sa tapat ng bahay yung sasakyan ni Jisoo. Nakasakay yung may-ari na nagpipindot sa cellphone._

_May text na dumating sa phone ni Rosé bago umalis si Jisoo._

_"Does this mean isda na din ako?"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakaupo na sila sa mga swing.

Binaba ni Rosé yung cup ng kwek-kwek na naubos na niya tapos humarap kay Jisoo na nakapikit lang tapos naka-angat yung tingin sa langit. 

"There's something in your head. Please talk to me? Nakakatakot when you keep things to yourself, tsaka I can tell it's troubling you." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Huminga ng malalim si Jisoo. Humarap nadin kay Rosé. 

"Pitong taon."

"Huh?"

"Pitong taon na tayo magkakilala diba?"

"Uhh..Yes? What's up?"

"Wala lang..Naisip ko lang..Kung sakaling hindi ako isang buong tanga at bobo..Pitong taon na din sigurong tayo padin."

"Yun ba yung pinoproblema mo? I thought we talked about it? Na..We won't go there anymore kasi it just complicates things?"

"I know I know..Pero di ko rin maiwasan eh..Isipin mo nalang..This is my way of coping with the guilt."

"Seems counter productive."

"It is..Pero meh."

"Yun lang?"

"Nope..Uhh..Do you remember what I promised you nung unang naging tayo?"

"You promised you'd date me everyday..Tapos..Liligawan mo ako at the same time."

"That..Yeah..Di ko natupad..Date you everyday became weekends na lang..tapos..Ewan..Di rin naman kita niligawan araw-araw..potspa..Nasasayangan ako tangina. Ang bobo lang."

"I disagree on that second part..Wag mo ako lokohin, Jisoo..There's plenty memories I have of you doing otherwise..Tayo or hindi."

"Kahit na..Di parin enough."

"Soo? Ano ba talaga problema mo?"

"Wala wala..Ignore me..Fuck..Uhhmm..May sasabihin ako sayo."

"Okay?"

Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Jisoo. Nilabas yung USB tapos inabot kay Rosé na takang-taka pero tinanggap din naman.

"Sayo yan..Uhmm..Saksak mo nalang sa auto mo. Music and stuff. I thought you might like a playlist for driving and stuff kesa naman radyo ka lang parati. I know how much you hate FM DJs talking over the music all the time."

Binulsa ni Rosé yung USB kasama ng isang mahinang "thank you."

Dahan-dahan na ginalaw ni Jisoo yung swing na inuupuan niya. 

"Is that all you wanted to te-"

"Kinausap ko sila Boss Seulgi kanina..Nung pumasok ako sa office niya..Uhmm..Di kumpleto yung kwento ko sa tropa."

"Okay?"

"Yung kaibigan nila na si Moonbyul eh may project sa Baguio..Nung nakausap ko sila Boss dinetalye nila sakin. Apparently tatlo sila dun na nag-invest..Parang pet project nila..Building yata..Ang plan nila is to rent it out? I don't know the business details..Pero yung designs nun eh kay Boss Seulgi tapos mej experimental."

"Tapos?"

"Nadinig ko kanina silang tatlo na nag-uusap about how kailangan ni ate niyo Moonbyul ng tao from our team to help oversee how the design takes shape."

"Did Wannie and BossDad agree?"

"Not yet at that time..Ang sabi ni Boss Seulgi siguro daw gagawin niyang voluntary basis."

Suminghap si Rosé. Napangiti sa sarili niya si Jisoo. Maasahan even with little clues talaga.

"Fuck. Jisoo. Don't tell me you went and..Holy shit."

"Yep. Kinausap ko sila Boss and volunteered myself..Kasi isa pa yun na na-mention nila nung naguusap silang tatlo..Chip, ako lang ang may Engineering background..It won't work as well as it would if they send anyone else."

"So? Ohmygod..Is this what you've been thinking about all day? Kasi if you're regretting it I can help you talk to them again."

"Nah..I don't regret it. I'm going..Leaving on Sunday actually."

"Okay..I guess opportunity din yun..How long?"

"Six months to a year."

Dumulas si Rosé pababa ng swing. Slight lang pero napatayo si Jisoo sa pwesto para sumalo kung sakaling mahuhulog. Naabot tuloy siya ng palo ni Rosé. 

"SIX MONTHS TO A YEAR!"

Umupo na ulit si Jisoo. Nakangiti pero medyo pilit. 

"Yep."

"No. You're not going. Kakausapin ko sila Wannie tsaka BossDad..Di ako payag."

"Wag na, Chip..You can't change my mind."

Umiiyak na si Rosé nung tumingin ulit kay Jisoo. 

Kamuntik na magbago isip niya tungkol sa pag-alis pero tinigasan niya yung loob niya. May mga bagay na kailangan mangyari. 

"Akala ko ba bumabawi ka? Bakit ka aalis?" Tanong ni Rosé.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jisoo. "Chip..May mga bagay na kailangan mangyari. Pitong taon na tayo magkakilala..Anim sa pitong taon na yun tayong magkasama. Kalahati ng isang taon mula sa pito akong walang ginawa kundi saktan ka kahit hindi mo alam..Binasag ko lahat ng pangako ko sayo..Hindi ko mababawi agad yun."

"So you're giving up?"

"No..I'm not giving up..I just think..Kailangan natin to pareho..Kasi di ka makaka-move on sa pananakit ko hanggat andito ako sa harap mo para ipamukha yun sayo."

"I'm managing. I thought I made that clear already? Bakit ba puro sarili mo na lang sinisisi mo? May kasalanan din naman ako kaya ganito ah!"

"I know..Pero di parin kasing bigat nung kasalanan ko yung sayo."

"I don't care!"

"I do. Kailangan kong mag-ayos on my own, Chip. I can't drag you down while I'm doing that kasi nga ganun..Pitong taon na puro ganun lang ng ganun..Di pwede..Wala tayong maaayos if we keep being the way we are without changing anything."

"Pwede naman magbago ng something without you having to leave, Jichu."

"I don't think so, Rosie..It's not that bad..Nasa Pilipinas padin naman ako..Isipin nalang natin it's something positive still."

"Aalis ka. I don't think there's anything positive in that idea at all." Padabog na dumukot ng tissue sa bag niya si Rosé tapos nagpunas ng luha. Wala namang nabago. Umiiyak padin. 

"Kailangan ko umalis, Chip..Kailangan natin pareho matuto ng mga kailangan natin matutunan ng magkahiwalay..I need you to please understand that..I need to do this..Kasi this is the best way for me na makabawi sayo..I have to let you go completely."

"Naiintindihan ko. Pero di ko tanggap."

May halong bitterness yung tawa ni Jisoo. "Oo nga naman." Sabi niya. 

"Pwede naman.." Humikbi si Rosé. "Pwede naman lumipat lang ng bahay or some shit..Bakit kailangang ang layo?!"

"Kasi nga counter-productive if I'm still around..Rosie..Ang dependent na natin sa isa't-isa..It's unhealthy..It has been for a while..Kahit bago pa nangyari lahat ng mga nangyari."

"What's so wrong with being dependent?"

"Soooooo many things."

Pinalo ni Rosé sa balikat si Jisoo. Di pa nakuntento. Sinipa nadin niya sa hita.

"Putangina." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Tama yan. Murahin mo ako..I've been due to hear all of it."

"Putangina mo. Fuck you. Shit..Naiinis ako sayo."

"Di lang inis dapat, Rosie. Magalit ka."

Nag-stomp si Rosé. "I can't! Goddammit!"

"Di matagal yun, Rosie..Malay mo naman anim na buwan lang talaga..Mabilis lang yun."

"Kahit na!"

"We both need this. I'm sure of it."

"Sure ka nga pero di mo naman ako sinali sa decision mo."

"I'm sorry, Rosie."

"Di mo ba naisip na nasaktan mo ako ulit with that?"

"Naisip..Pero..It's one of those things na sigurado akong at least..Matutulungan kita..Nasaktan ka..Pero it would help you..You'd learn to function without me around again. Malay mo mas masaya pala?"

"I don't think that's how it works."

"Won't know unless you try it."

Matagal silang tahimik. Nagsu-swing lang. 

Nagsalita ulit si Rosé. Pabulong pero dinig padin ni Jisoo. 

"Babalik ka naman diba? Like..You'll come back to me right?"

"If you still want me by the time the project ends..Then I will."

"Promise?"

"Di na ako mangangako ulit sayo, Chip..May takot na sa dibdib ko tuwing naiisip kong gawin yun. Ayokong makabali ulit."

"Still..Dali na..Free pass..Jisoo please?"

Tumingin lang ulit sa langit si Jisoo. 

"I'm sorry, Rosie..I won't make that promise..Masyadong mabigat..Maraming pwedeng mangyari sa anim na buwan, sa isang taon..Kung sakali..Ayokong masabit nanaman tayo pareho sa isang pangako na ang labo ng ibig sabihin."

"I just want to be sure na I can still find you home after all of this."

"You will..As long as you want me to edi uuwi ako."

"Bakit ba sakin mo iniiwan yung decision?"

"Kasi alam ko kung ano ang gusto kong gawin kahit gaano katagal pa yun..Iniiwan ko sayo yung decision kasi I know you'll take what I want you to do and be brilliant at it..Naalala mo yung sinabi ko sayo nung nasa Palawan tayo? Sabi ko lumipad ka na and wag mo na ako isipin..This..Is the perfect opportunity..Kasi lalayo na ako..Unlike dati na sinabi ko nga sayo yun pero naaligid padin ako..Walang kwenta..Ngayon pwede-pwedeng na."

"Nakakainis."

"Kaya mo yan. Uuwi ako pag pwede na. Basta you go and do you..Tapos ako..Aayusin ko sarili ko."

"Di ko alam..Kung paano lumipad."

"Matututunan mo din ulit yan, Chip. That's what you've been doing before you met me..All I did was weigh you down..Kakalas na ako. Kaya mo yan."

"Give up na talaga huh?"

"Hindi nga..This is just me making it up to you. Legit..Maiisip mo din na tama lang to, sigurado ako."

Tumayo si Rosé.

"Di ka talaga papapigil?"

"Kinausap ko yung mga boss na huwag magbago ng decision kahit ikaw pa yung magsabi sa kanila..Wala ng pipigil, Chip."

"Sige. Bahala ka..Uwi na tayo..Will you at least spend the weekend with me bago ka umalis?"

"Shempre..ChuChip weekends amirite?"

"Tabihan mo ako matulog mamaya..Tsaka bukas ng gabi?"

"Uhhhhh..Weird request..Pero sige..Ano pa?"

"Take out tayo ng kwek-kwek bago umalis dito."

"Okay..Anything else?"

"Wala na..Promise you'll come back to me?"

"Nice try, Chip."

"Tsk..Fine..Kelan mo plano sabihin sa barkada?"

"Bukas siguro..Papuntahin ko nalang sila sa bahay."

"Bakit ba kasi linggo agad? Diba pwede next week?"

"Di raw eh..Gets din nung mga boss na biglaan..Nag-start na kasi yung project."

"Ugh..Sige..Bahala na..Ewan..Bahala na."


	92. A SONG FOR EVERYTHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 92.
> 
> Featuring more flashbacks, Jennie attempting to cook with LiChaeng, Chip's driving, Seulrene at Puregold, and a ChuChip moment I nearly cried while writing about. 
> 
> I hope everyone is still alright with how this story is moving along. Kumpleto na ang tropang Itim na Bulbol on the next update. 
> 
> Tell me what you think as usual! :D

_"Kaya pa, Jichu?" Tanong ni Rosé._

_Napagtripan nila parehong pumunta sa isang karaoke bar. Saktong inuman lang para sa monthsary nila and free entertainment gawa ng mga naglalakas loob na ibang taong nagpupunta sa stage para kumanta._

_"Mej may tama na ako, Chip..You can go and make friends if you want..I'll be here..Uhh..Ubusin ko nalang tong baso ko tapos..Itutulog ko yung tama ng slight."_

_"Uwi na tayo..CR lang ako saglit."_

_Nag peace sign si Jisoo. Hinalikan siya ni Rosé sa pisngi bago umalis._

_Mahaba yung pila sa banyo kaya medyo natagalan si Rosé. Wala si Jisoo sa lamesa nila nung nakabalik siya. Tatawag na sana siya sa cellphone nito nang may narinig siyang static mula sa mic sa stage._

_"Yoooooooo!" Tawag ng may hawak ng mikropono._

_Lumingon si Rosé. Pamilyar yung boses na yun. Sobrang pamilyar._

_Tama ang hinala. Si Jisoo nga. Sumusuray ng slight habang nakikipag-usap sa operator ng karaoke machine._

_"Shit." Sabi ni Rosé sa sarili niya. Naglakad na siya papunta sa stage para kolektahin yung girlfriend niya._

_Tatlong hakbang nalang ang layo ni Rosé nang makita siya ni Jisoo at nginitian._

_"Dis song is dedicated to mah girlpren! Guys guys guys!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. Tumingin na yung mga tao. "Monthsary namin today!" Nag-cheer yung mga nanunuod na kay Jisoo. Tumango-tango lang ito. "Thank you thank you! Sana dumami pa yung monthsaries! Chip! Halabyu Chip! Dis song is for you, Chip! Halabyu ulet! Happy monthsary!"_

_Nagsimula yung tugtog. May nag-woooo mula sa likod ng bar._

_Tumawa ng slight si Jisoo pero di padin inaalis yung tingin kay Rosé nang magsimula itong kumanta._

_Feel na feel. Lalo na yung chorus. Tinuro pa si Rosé na namula naman ng pagtinginan na din siya ng mga tao._

_"She's a killer queen, gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite with a laser beam, guaranteed to blow your miiiiiiiind! Woooo! Labyu, Chip!"_

_Natawa si Rosé. Iiyak tong si Jisoo sa hiya pag nalaman niya pinag-gagawa niya._

_"Ooooooh! Recommended at a price, insatiable an appetite. Wanna try?..Ay wag na pala. I take that part back..Don't try. Akin lang Chip ko..Mahal ko yun."_

_"Yep..Iiyak ka nga pag naalala mo to lahat, Jichu..Kasi lasing ka nung una kang nag I love you..Pero mahal din kita." Sabi ni Rosé. Di siya narinig ni Jisoo. Busy padin kasi sa pagkanta._

\---------------------------------------------------------

Maagang binulabog ni Rosé yung dalawa pa nilang kasama sa bahay. 

Walang kahit anong guilt na naramdaman sa itsurahan ng ginising niyang magkayakap pa sa kama ni Lisa.

"Ang aga-aga. Ano trip mo, Chip?" Reklamo ni Jennie habang nagkakamot ng mata. 

"I need your help, ate Jennie..I want to make some food for Jichu."

"Bakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet?!" Tanong naman ni Lisa na nakapikit padin tapos gumugulong-gulong at hinahanap sa tabi niya yung nakaupo na na si Jennie.

"Diba she's leaving tomorrow? Gusto ko lang mag-prepare ng something."

Lumambot naman yung tingin ni Jennie kay Rosé. Nabura lahat ng pikon sa pagka-istorbo ng tulog niya. Halata kasi sa itsura ng kaibigan nila ang matinding lungkot sa mangyayari.

Hinawakan niya sa kamay si Rosé tapos ngumiti. "Sige na. Mauna ka na sa kusina. I'll just wash up and meet you there yes?"

Pilit pero tinugunan ni Rosé yung ngiti niya tapos tumango. Naglakad nadin palabas ng kwarto, pero sinilip muna sa kama niya yung himbing na himbing na si Jisoo. 

Huminga ng malalim si Jennie. Naghilik si Lisa. 

"Amputangina natulog pala ulit si tanga. Hoy!" Sinampal niya si Lisa para magising. "Lika na, puta..Ayoko i-disappoint si Chip today..Kawawa na."

"Bakit kasi aalis pa si Jisoo. Parang ewan." Comment ni Lisa pagkabangon. Gulo gulo yung buhok, humihikab-hikab. "Miss ko na siya agad."

"Ang drama." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Wag kang iiyak bukas pag alis nun ha. Di kita tutulungan. Tawanan pa kita."

"Pakyu."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Nakatayo silang dalawa sa harap ng isang pintuan na may number 804. Parehong may malaking duffel bag na nakalapag sa paanan nila._

_Move-in day._

_Dumudukot sa backpack niya si Jisoo para sa susi ng apartment. Tumango ng nakuha tapos shinoot sa doorknob._

_Huminga sila pareho ng malalim nang mabuksan na ang pintuan._

_Papasok na sana si Rosé nang hawakan siya ni Jisoo sa braso para pigilan._

_"Chip."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Lika dito..I want to try something."_

_Lumapit naman si Rosé. "Ano meron?"_

_Bigla siyang kinabig ni Jisoo tapos binuhat. Bridal style. Pinalo niya sa balikat._

_"Hoy! Anong ginagawa mo?! Baka mahulog ako!" Sigaw ni Rosé._

_"Teka! Wag ka malikot! And don't worry, di ako papayag na mahulog ka..Kung sakali..Sasaluhin kita."_

_"Parang tangaaaaaaaa!"_

_Inayos ni Jisoo yung buhat niya kay Rosé na siniksik nalang yung mukha sa leeg niya tapos bumulong. "Jichu, why are you doing this?"_

_"Diba tradition yun pag lumilipat ng bahay yung mga magjowa?"_

_"That's for married couples."_

_"Meh. Ayos lang yan..I have a favor to ask."_

_Pumasok na si Jisoo sa bahay. Dala padin si Rosé. Ibinaba niya sa may bungad lang ng pintuan tapos kinuha yung mga gamit nila._

_Bumuntong-hininga nang maisara ang pintuan at humarap kay Rosé._

_"Jichu?"_

_"Chip. Grow old with me."_

_"Ha?"_

_Lumapit si Jisoo kay Rosé. Dumukot sa bulsa para sa cellphone tapos nagsimulang magpatugtog._

_"Ui. I like that tune. Anong title niyan?" Tanong ni Rosé._

_"Grow old with me." Sagot ni Jisoo._

_"Whaaaaaaat."_

_Hinawakan ni Jisoo yung dalawang kamay ni Rosé tapos nakangiti na unti-unti siyang sinaway sa tugtog._

_Kumanta nadin._

_"Grow old with me..stay as the days go past. Grow old with me..some things are meant to last."_

_"Cheesy moooooooo!" Pero tumatawa nadin si Rosé._

_"Not cheesy..Mahal lang talaga kita."_

_"Bakit ka ba nagkaka-ganyan?"_

_"Wala lang..I just wanted to make move-in day slightly memorable. First time we get to live together." Niyakap ni Jisoo si Rosé. "Sana..We get to be like this for forever..Grow old with me..Teach me the words to sing when my last spring has finally spruuuuuuuung!"_

_Sinayaw lang siya ni Jisoo ulit._

_"Stay for an hour, stay for a day! Stay till we shrink and get wrinkled and gray! Grow old with meeeeee and we'll stay forever young!"_

_Isa, dalawang twirl. May dip pa._

_"Grow old with me! Darling let's fossilize!"_

_"That doesn't sound very appealing." Sabi ni Rosé._

_Tuloy lang sa pagkanta yung isa. "Don't leave me flat, don't leave me cold. Don't leave me rusted and crusted with mold! Grow old with me, till my final fling is flung!"_

_"Ang likot!" Sigaw ni Rosé. Tumatawa padin. Nakarating na kasi sila sa bedroom dahil sa energy nung sumasayaw sa kanya._

_Binitawan siya ni Jisoo. Hinablot yung mop na nakatayo sa tabi ng pintuan tapos ginamit ng parang mikropono._

_"Grow old with me, and we'll stay forever yoooooooooouuuuuuunggggggg!!!!"_

_Ginawa pag gitara hanggang matapos yung kanta._

_Nagpunas ng luha sa mata si Rosé dahil sa kakatawa. "Ayos ka na?" Nakangiting tanong niya kay Jisoo._

_"Yup..Sagutin mo naman yung tanong ko." Sabi ni Jisoo._

_"Ano ba tanong mo?"_

_"Kakanta ako ulit sige ka."_

_Si Rosé naman yung lumapit tapos yumakap kay Jisoo._

_"Sige na, Jichu..I'll grow old with you..I promise."_

_Saglit na bumitaw sa yakap si Jisoo tapos nag fist-pump. "Yun oh!"_

_Pinalo siya sa balikat ulit ni Rosé. "Papatawanin mo nanaman ako, umayos ka nga! Let's start sorting our stuff bago pa dumating yung iba nating roommates."_

_"Mamaya na, Chip..Dito muna tayo." Sabi ni Jisoo._

_Gumalaw lang sila mula sa yakapan nila sa gitna ng bedroom ng may nag-doorbell na._

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Wala kayo parehong bisa!!" Sermon ni Jennie sa dalawa niyang kasama sa kusina. 

Kay Lisa na walang ginawa kundi i-shuffle yung mga mangkok ng ingredients para sa nilulutong sinigang at kay Rosé na kinakain yung green peppers na dapat sana eh para sa dynamite.

Tumigil yung dalawa. Tumitig kay Jennie tapos nagkibit-balikat. Nag move on na si Lisa. Yung kalan naman ang napagdiskitahan. Nilalakas tapos hinihinaan yung apoy.

Sinipa siya ni Jennie sa paa. "Umalis ka diyan putangina!"

"Bored na ako, Jen!" Reklamo ni Lisa. "Wala ka bang pwede ipagawa sakin?"

"Chip! Dalawa nalang yung peppers yung totoo?!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ay. Shet. Sorry naman. Napasarap eh..Nakakagana yung anghang." Katwiran ni Rosé. 

Huminga ng malalim si Jennie. Pinisil yung bridge ng ilong niya. 

"Utang na loob." Nagpunta sa harap ng ref nila tapos nagsimulang mag-sulat sa notepad na nakadikit dito. Nang matapos ay pinilas yung papel tapos inabot kay Rosé na busy na sa pagkain nung huling green pepper nila. 

"Ayan." Sabi ni Jennie. "You want to do something nice today right?"

Tumango si Rosé. Pumalakpak. "Yep!"

"Okay." Kinaladkad ni Jennie si Lisa papunta sa tabi ni Rosé tapos tinulak sila pareho hanggang sa front door. 

Humalik sa pisngi ni Lisa tapos tinapik sa noo si Rosé. 

"Pumunta kayo sa supermarket. Bilhin niyo yung mga nasa listahan na hawak ni Chip tapos umuwi kayo agad." Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Jennie para sa wallet. Binigay yung card niya kay Lisa. "Isang libo budget kasama meryenda ni Chip. Gora. Ako na bahala dito sa kusina, wala tayo lahat matatapos pag andito kayo. Bilis na. Habang tulog pa yung isa."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Chip." 

"Hmm?"

Nag-signal si Rosé papunta sa kanan, pero kumaliwa. Napakapit si Lisa sa handle sa taas ng pintuan niya dahil sa gulat mula sa busina ng nasa likod nila.

"Putangina??" Sabi niya.

"May sasabihin ka ba, Lisa?" Tanong ni Rosé.

Kinakalikot yung radyo. Nag-angat ng tingin tapos biglang preno. "Woops. Too close."

Nauntog si Lisa sa dashboard. 

"Chip! Takteng yan. Sino ba nagturo sayo mag-drive?!" 

"Si Jichu."

"Lul weh? Di naman ganito mag drive si Jisoo. Nakakatakot ka kasama. Dyusko."

"Well..Matagal nadin kasi since nung tinuruan niya ako..Tsaka di naman gaanong practice." Sagot ni Rosé.

"Mygahd. Not sure if road worthy or nah."

"Grabe ka sakin! I'm getting better kaya! Well..except for yesterday nung nagulungan ko timba ni Jisoo..Otherwise, oks na."

"Baligtad ka mag-signal."

"Yes well, I'm working on that."

"May itlog ba sa listahan ni Jennie? Feeling ko kasi mababasag yun pag pauwi eh..Gusto mo ako nalang mag-drive mamaya?"

"Paano ako makakapag-practice kung ikaw magmamaneho?"

Biglang preno nanaman. 

"I'm going to be honest with you, Chip. Nahihilo na ako."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" Ma-dramang sigaw ni Lisa pagkababa niya ng sasakyan. Lumuhod pa tapos nagbow.

Binatukan siya ni Rosé. "Para kang tanga. Kaya buset sayo si ate Jennie eh."

"Teka. Teka muna. Mamaya na tayo maglakad, nahihilo talaga ako."

"Isusumbong kita sa kanila. Sasabihin ko ina-alaska mo nanaman ako."

Tumayo si Lisa. Umakbay kay Rosé. "Wala namang ganyanan, Chip. Oks na. Tara na."

Kumalas si Rosé sa akbay. Naglakad na sila papunta sa entrance ng Puregold. Kung saan palabas si Seulgi at Irene. 

Natigil silang apat. 

"Oi!" Sigaw ni Lisa. "Wassup gaiz!"

"Ginagawa niyo dito?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Mamimili ng stuff para ipagluto si Jichu." Sagot ni Rosé. 

Tumango si Seulgi. Sumenyas na tumabi sila para saglit na makapag-usap. 

"Rosie..I want to apologize for Jisoo having to leave..She volunteered and wouldn't let me say no." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Ayos na lang, BossDad..Nag-usap kami kagabi..and it's not like she won't stay in touch right?"

"Yeah of course..Uhmm..I'll just have her travel back to Manila once a month maybe for reports."

"Yun! Thank you, BossDad!"

"You're welcome, Rosie..It's the least I could do."

"Ano pinamili niyo?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Irene. "Rich kid naman kayo I thought sa SM kayo mago-grocery at least."

"May trauma na ako sa SM. Baka maka-tyempo nanaman ng bruha sa cereals section mahirap na." Sagot ni Irene.

"We're going for lunch sa bahay nila Moonbyul. Bought a few gifts for courtesy." Sabi naman ni Seulgi.

"Naks naman. Just married couple tingz." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Sure, Lisa. You could say that."

Nagtaas ng kamay si Rosé. "Jichu's leaving tomorrow..Uhhmm..If you both have time, daan kayo sa bahay? The others would be there din daw when I texted..Uhh..Despedida I guess."

Tumango sila Seulgi at Irene. 

"Sige, Chip. We'll be there. Around 8PM? Iuwi lang namin yung sasakyan." Sabi ni Irene. 

Ngumiti si Rosé. "Coolbeans! See you then."

"Oks oks. Ingat kayong dalawa. We're going." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Kanya-kanyang kaway. Yumakap si Irene kay Rosé tapos bumulong. "Don't worry too much, Rosie. Babalikan ka nun for sure."

"I'm trying. Thank you, ate Irene."

\---------------------------------------------------------

" _Speak and open up your mind. It's something you should do all the time." Kanta ni Jisoo._

_Tumawa si Rosé. "Nasa supermarket tayo. Nakakahiya ka."_

_"Keep exploring, seek and find. You know you might surprise yourself."_

_Tinap yung ilong ni Rosé tapos kumuha ng isang pack ng chichirya at nilagay sa cart nila._

_"Just trying to lighten you up, Chip. Stressed ka na eh."_

_"Too many choices."_

_"I know. You always get like this when we shop. Hmmmmm..Can I interest you with another song?"_

_Tinulak na ulit ni Rosé yung pushcart. Tumango. "Whatever entertains you, Jichu."_

_Nag-ehem si Jisoo. "If we found out that the world was gonna end on Tuesday morning, what would everybody do?"_

_Dumukot nanaman ng something mula sa katabing shelf tapos nilagay sa cart._

_"Scary prospect." Sabi ni Rosé._

_Tumango lang si Jisoo. Tinuloy yung kanta pero iba namang verse. "I'd hit all my favorite restaurants, they'd be open for business. Would not care what people thought!"_

_"Ay gusto ko yun."_

_"I'd speak love to everybody who came close enough to listen." Sumenyas na lumapit sa kanya si Rosé na sumunod naman sa request._

_Hinalikan siya sa ilong ni Jisoo. "I love you."_

_"Too sweet!"_

_"Candy aisle, Chip. Fits."_

_"I love you too..Continue the song."_

_Naglakad na sila ulit. Sinimulan ulit ni Jisoo yung kanta. Dumudukot ng kung ano-ano sa lahat ng dinadaanang aisle tapos nilalagay lang sa cart kada line na makakanta niya._

_Umabot ng mahigit isang-libo yung bill nila. Kumanta nanaman si Jisoo habang dumudukot ng ambag mula sa wallet._

_"No good deed goes unpunished, no act of charity goes unresented!"_

_Di makuhang magalit ni Rosé. Ayos na. Pang isang buwan na pagkain naman yung mga tinambak ni Jisoo sa pushcart. Buhay na siya, makakapag-share pa siya sa mga roommates nila._

_"Why do you have a song for everything?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Jisoo pagkasakay nila sa sasakyan nito._

_"It makes you smile everytime I randomly start singing. That's why."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tagal niyong dalawa." Bungad ni Jennie kay Lisa at Rosé.

Kanya-kanyang bitbit silang tatlo ng mga pinamili para dalhin sa kusina. 

"Si Chip kasi parang ewan." Reklamo ni Lisa. "Kulang nalang bilhin yung buong Puregold para kay Jisoo eh. Wala bang napkin sa Baguio?! Thirty minutes yata kaming namimili between Whisper or Modess."

Binatukan nanaman siya ni Rosé. "Kanina ka pa!" Sabi nito. Humarap kay Jennie para magsumbong. "Ate Jennie, Lisa was shitting on my driving kanina!"

Si Jennie naman ang nangbatok. "Putangina nito. Bakit ba paborito mong gawain yung binubuset si Chip?!"

"Try mo kaya sumakay sa auto ni Rosie! Pag hindi na-activate mulmisimhae mo bigyan kita ng piso." Katwiran ni Lisa. 

"Ewan ko sa inyong dalawa! Salamat sa pamimili. Hala sige, dun na kayo sa sala, malapit na ako matapos dito."

"Gigisingin ko na si Jisoo." Sabi ni Rosé.

Tinanguan lang siya ng JenLisa. Naabutan pa niya ng tingin na pinalo ni Jennie ng sandok si Lisa na naga-attempt na mang back hug habang naghahalo siya ng sinigang.

Umiiling lang siya na pumasok sa kwarto. Umupo sa edge ng bed niya tapos tinitigan si Jisoo.

"Psst. Jichu. Gising na." Inalog niya ng slight.

Umungol si Jisoo. Nag-stretch tapos dumilat. 

"Sup, Chip? Good morning." Nakangiting bati sa kanya ni Jisoo.

Di na nakapagpigil si Rosé. Humiga nadin sa tabi nito tapos yumakap. 

"Anmeron?"

"Wala..We prepared some food for you, kami nila ate Jennie tsaka Lisa..Was supposed to wake you up for that..Pero dito muna tayo."

Umayos ng higa si Jisoo para mayakap niya din ng isang arm si Rosé. 

"Jichu?" 

"Hmm?"

"Ako naman kakanta."

"What." Tumawa si Jisoo. "Oo nga pala..I haven't done that much..Sorry."

"Sure you haven't..You sang to me from outside the bathroom kahapon..Liar ka."

"It was a great morning to sing you a shower song."

"Tsk. Ewan ko sayo..Game na. Ako naman."

Sumenyas si Jisoo ng go ahead. Pumikit para mas lalong ma-enjoy.

Sumiksik lang si Rosé sa yakap ng katabi niya tapos nagsimula. 

_"Will you share your life with me for the next ten minutes? For the next ten minutes..we can handle that."_

Humalik si Jisoo sa noo ni Rosé. "Alam ko kung saan galing yan."

"Of course you do." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé. Tinuloy lang. 

_"We could watch the waves..we could watch the sky..or just sit and wait as the time ticks by, and if we make it till then..can I ask you again..for another ten?"_

Humigpit yung yakap sa kanya ng kinakantahan. "Ang lungkot ng play na yan, Chip."

Di siya pinansin ni Rosé.

_"If you in turn agree to the next ten minutes..and the next ten minutes till the morning comes..then just holding you might compel me to..ask you for more."_

Si Jisoo na yung nagtuloy pagkatapos siyang halikan ulit sa noo _. "There are so many lives I want to share with you..I will never be complete until I do."_

Umiyak si Rosé. 

"Luh?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Bakit ka umiiyak oi. Sasapakin ako ni Jennie pag nakita ka niya. Tumigil ka."

Sinapak-sapak siya ni Rosé sa dibdib. "Naiirita ako! Bakit ka kasi aalis?!"

"Ang kulet, Chip. Kailangan nga."

"Wag na kasi..Di naman kailangan. You just think it is."

"No no..We need this time apart, Rosie..Sobrang blurred ng boundaries natin. If I go, it would help clear things massively."

"Ayaw mo padin naman mag promise na uuwi ka sakin."

"Kasi nga pag ginawa ko yun blurred nanaman. We have to be adults about this, Rosie..Kung sakali na hanggang friends lang talaga tayo after all that time ayos lang..Otherwise.."

"Would it be a bad thing if I tell you I want the alternative?" Mahinang sabi ni Rosé. "We used to be so great together..What if..yung timing lang palagi ang kalaban kaya di nagwo-work out?"

"I don't know, Rosie..Masyadong magulo ngayon..It's going to get worse if we push for that..Please, Chip..Let's wait."

"I'm so annoyed."

"Ayos lang yan..We'll manage, both of us." Tumingin sa cellphone niya si Jisoo para sa oras. Alas-onse. 

Tinapik niya na lang sa balikat si Rosé. 

"Naptime. I can tell you went somewhere..Maybe sa supermarket? Pagod lang yan. Tulog nalang tayo ulit."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ala-una nang pinasok silang dalawa ni Jennie sa kwarto.

"Ay. Ang cute. Sana ol nakakapag-cuddles pag naptime." Sabi ng kasunod niyang si Lisa. 

"Pikchuran mo dali." Utos ni Jennie. 

Naglabas ng phone si Lisa. Kinunan nga. 

"Shet. Kinikilig ako. Ang kalat nila pag gising pero dyusko naman..OTP ko yan..after us." Comment ni Lisa.

"Tara na. Antayin nalang natin magising sila ng kusa..Nainggit ako. Dun tayo sa sofa." Lumabas na si Jennie.

"Yun oh! Salamat ChuChip. Naka-score ako dahil sa inyo." Bulong ni Lisa bago isara yung pinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the songs Jisoo sang:
> 
> Killer Queen - Queen  
> Grow Old with Me - Jason Robert Brown  
> Surprise Yourself - Jack Garratt  
> Like the World is Going to End - Ben Rector  
> No Good Deed - from the musical, Wicked
> 
> Chip sang this one:
> 
> The Next Ten Minutes - from the musical, The Last Five Years
> 
> You can find them all in YT if you feel like listening to them. :D


	93. ROOM 804

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 93.
> 
> Nag-balik nakaraan ang tropang Itim na Bulbol.
> 
> Enjoy guys! :D
> 
> Malalaman natin kung ano nangyari sa mga interview nila on the next chapter. Abangan.

Kanya-kanyang pwesto sa living room ang buong tropa. Nakaharap sa nakapatong na mga alak sa coffee table. 

Si Lisa nanaman ang tanggero. 

Pulutan nila ang dynamite na naihabol pa ni Jennie bilang nagpabili siya ng pamalit na peppers sa mga kinain ni Rosé nung umaga.

Nakakulong sa bedroom ng apat na may-ari ng bahay yung dalawang aso, at apat na pusa. Nakaupo si Dalgom sa lap ni Rosé. Ayaw umalis kaya hinayaan nalang nila. 

"Start na tayo guys?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Sige lang, Puta. Pakaliwa. Una na mga boss." Sagot ni Jennie. 

"Puta amputa." Sabi ni Irene. "Hindi nawawala yung sagwa tuwing naririnig namin."

"Si Ligaya sisihin niyo. Siya nag-suggest eh." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Subukan niyo lang ako!" Sabi ni Joy. "Kung hindi dahil sakin wala kayo lahat dito!"

"Ay may pasumbat na!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

"May point naman." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Ano meron?" Tanong ni Saeron na nasama lang sa inuman dahil maghapon nadin lang naman sila magkasama ni Yeri.

Ngumiti si Jisoo. "Kwento natin kay Saeron tsaka kila boss, guys? Parang nasa mood ako mag-reminisce eh."

Nagtanguan ang lahat. 

"Gusto ko yan." Sabi ni Irene. "Perfect setting."

"Yun oh!" Sabi ni Joy. "Ang senti pota..baka umiyak si Chip!"

"Deh. Ayos lang ako guys..go." Sagot ni Rosé. Hinihimas yung tiyan ni Dalgom. 

"May go signal na! Ako magsisimula ha! Ganto kasi yan, Saeron, and mga boss."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Good morning! Kayo ba magiging housemates ko?" Tanong ni Joy sa dalawang bumungad sa kanya pagkabukas ng pintuan ng Room 804. _

_ "Uhhh..I guess so..Pasok ka. Tulungan na kita sa bag mo." Sabi ng isa.  _

_ Pumasok naman si Joy at nakipag-kamay sa isa pang nasa loob ng bahay.  _

_ "I'm your Joy!" Pagpapakilala niya.  _

_ "Nice to meet you! I'm Rosie!" Nakangiting sagot ng kinamayan ni Joy.  _

_ Hulas na ibinaba ng isa pang housemate yung bag ni Joy sa tabi ng may-ari. Naglahad din ng kamay at nagpakilala. "I'm Jisoo." _

_ "Ayos! Tropa na itu!" Masayang sabi ni Joy.  _

_ "Yasssssssssss!" Sabi naman ni Rosé.  _

_ Lumakad si Joy papunta sa bedroom. Kamot-ulo sa itsurahan. Tatlong double deck na magkakatabi at isang kama na single.  _

_ "Meron na ba dun sa single bed?" Tanong niya.  _

_ "Meron na eh." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Pero next week pa daw siya darating..Naglipat lang ng ibang gamit." _

_ "Sayang..Sa inyo yung pinakapader?" _

_ "Yup!" Sagot ni Rosé. "We can move though..If you prefer that side." _

_ "Deh. Oks na. Sa gitna nalang ako. Top bunk kasi sanay ako sa hangin sa taas. Alam mo yan teh!" Nakipag-apir kay Rosé.  _

_ "Di ko gets." Sabi ni Jisoo.  _

_ "Height, Jichu." Paliwanag ni Rosé.  _

_ "Ahhhhhh..teka..what?" _

_ "Wag mo na problemahin yun teh. Basta gora na! Tayo pa lang ba?" Sabi ni Joy.  _

_ "Yep..Nakausap ko yung landlord eh..Ang sabi wala pa daw ibang umuupa kaya kung may alam daw tayong pwede i-refer nalang natin." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ "Hmmmmmm..mukhang mahirap yan ah..Pero kaka start palang naman ng sem sa lahat. Baka may makita tayo..Saang school ba kayo?" _

_ "Diyan lang yung sakin." Sagot ni Jisoo.  _

_ "Ahhhh yung nasa kabilang kanto?"  _

_ "Yup..itong si Rosé sa may katabi lang din." _

_ "U-belt peeps naman pala tayo lahat! Ayos na!"  _

_ "Yup yup." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ May nag-doorbell. Lumingon silang tatlo.  _

_ "Kala ko next week pa yung isa?" Tanong ni Joy.  _

_ "Oo nga daw..May tinext ba sayo si Irene?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Rosé.  _

_ "Wala naman." _

_ "Hmmm." _

_ Lumakad silang tatlo papunta sa pintuan. Binuksan ni Joy.  _

_ Isang babae na nakangiti ang bumungad sa kanila.  _

_ "Hi! Uhhhmm..Irene sent me here. Said I could stay here while I look for somewhere else to live?" Sabi nito.  _

_ "Awow. Galing naman pala nung isa pa nating kasama. May na-refer agad." Comment ni Joy. "Pasok ka ate, welcome ka dito. Anong pangalan mo?" _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Now that I think about it..Feeling ko naka-istorbo pa ako sa ChuChip nung dumating ako nung araw na yun." Sabi ni Joy. 

Namula yung dalawang tinutukoy. 

"Luh. Tama ba si Ligaya?" Tanong ni Jennie. "Nagmo-moment kayo nun noh?"

"Sakto lang." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Mhmmm." Sabi naman ni Jisoo. 

"Eh bakit kayo namumula? Di lang saktong moment yun feeling ko." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"We were hugging. Masaya na kayo?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Ayieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kantyaw ng barkada. 

"Pakyu kayo lahat. Tuloy niyo na yung kwento." Sabi ni Jisoo. Ininom yung shot niya tapos binalik kay Lisa yung shot glass.

"Soooooo..Jisoo and Rosie, tapos Joy..Sino yung next na dumating?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Oo nga. Pabitin." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Didn't think I'd get invested..But same question. Sino yung pangatlo?"

Nagtaas ng kamay si Jennie. "Ako." Ininom yung shot niya bago ituloy ang sinasabi. 

"I knew Irene from way back when we were kids tapos nag business talk yung parents namin. I had to move to New Zealand for a bit though kasi dun na-assign Dad ko. When I arrived back here for college I thought to contact her to ask kung may alam siyang pweds ko tirhan saglit. So there."

"Luh? Di pala dapat permament yun?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

"Nope. Di talaga. The plan was to chill for about a week tapos move someplace else." Sagot ni Jennie. 

"Tangina. Revelashun!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Bakit ka nag-stay though?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

Tinuro ni Jennie ang nagbubuhos ng tagay ni Wendy na si Lisa. 

"We picked this one off the side of the road..That's why."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Tama ba tong ginagawa natin, Joy?" Tanong ni Jennie sa naglalakad sa harap nila. _

_ "Oo nga naman. Parang ang weird na sa ganito tayo maghahanap ng extra roommate." Sabi ni Jisoo.  _

_ "We could have gone clubbing. Madami din naman tao dun and at least we know how whoever it is would be like pag lasing." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ "Nakakatamad magpa-ganda para sa club, Rosie. Isang linggo na tayong naghahanap..Saks na to. Panigurado sa bus stop may mga tao diba?" Sagot ni Joy.  _

_ "Baka naman kasi hindi estudyante makita nadin dito, Joy." Sabi ni Jennie.  _

_ "Ayos lang yaaaaaaaaaaaan. Game na. Lingap lang kayo. Hanap tayo nung medyo bata tignan tapos parang nawawala. Panigurado estudyante din yun pero galing probinsiya." _

_ Lumingap sila lahat. Thirty minutes pero walang nakikita.  _

_ "Tara na, ate Joy. Nagugutom na ako." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ Tumango si Jisoo. Umalis saglit. Nang makabalik ay may dala nang isang cup ng fishball na inabot naman kay Rosé.  _

_ May dumaan na batang hamog sa harap nila. Nabangga ng slight si Joy na tumili.  _

_ Kasunod ng batang hamog ang isang babae na humahabol. "Hoy! Yung kalupi ko! Aba'y naandyan lahat ng pera na pabaon sa akin ni Lola! ibalik mo iyan!"  _

_ Natapilok yung ate. Bumulagta sa mismong paanan ni Jennie.  _

_ Tinitigan siya nila Joy, Jisoo at Rosé.  _

_ Lumuhod si Jennie. Inalog saglit yung ate na nakadapa padin.  _

_ "Miss. Ayos ka lang?" Tanong niya.  _

_ "Ahuhuhuhu limang daan din iyon! Paano ako hahanap ng tutuluyan dito sa Maynila?" Sabi ng babae.  _

_ "Yun oh. Swerte. Ambagan nalang tayo para sa unang buwan ni ate? Saktong 500 naman pala eh." Sabi ni Joy. _

_ "Itayo na muna natin. Kawawa na." Sabi ni Jisoo. Lumapit nadin sa babae.  _

_ Di na kailangan. Bumangon na mag-isa. Unang nakita si Jennie na nginitian siya kahit medyo awkward. _

_ "Hala. Nasa kalangitan na yata ako." Nagkamot ng mata yung babae. "Binibini..Ikaw ay napakaganda kahit mala-siopao ang iyong pisngi." Sabi nito kay Jennie.  _

_ Humalakhak si Rosé. Nahawa si Joy. Tumalikod si Jisoo para di obvious na pati siya ay natawa.  _

_ "Putangina??" Sabi ni Jennie.  _

_ Naglahad ng kamay yung babae sa kanya.  _

_ "Ako si Lalisa. Anong pangalan mo, binibini? Para naman may maitatawag ako sa unang dilag na nakilala ko rito sa Maynila." _

_ "Putangina??" _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Dapat pala Cardo tawag namin sayo." Sabi ni Yeri kay Lisa. 

"Ewan kung bakit pero pakyu." Sagot ni Lisa. 

"Ang Probinsyano" Sabi ni Saeron. Nag-apir sila ni Yeri. 

"Ayun oh! Kuha agad ni Jowatsong, kaya mahal kita eh!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

Nagtawanan lahat.

"Putangina..Magrereklamo akong dinadamay mo kapatid ko sa kagaguhan mo pero in fairness!" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Wala nang kawala, Cardo! Pati si boss Seulgi nakiki-sali na!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Pero teka muna..Ano yung kalupi?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Wallet guys..Pitaka." Sagot ni Lisa. Nagbubuhos ng shot para kay Jisoo. 

"Putangina. Ayun lang naman pala yung kalupi na yun. Pitong taon kong iniisip hayup!" Sabi nito nang tanggapin ang baso. 

"Cardo amputspa. May bago na akong nickname sayooooooo!" Asar ni Jennie. 

"Sige nalang..pero Puta padin tawag ko sayo." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Wait lang..Sabi ni Jennie kaya siya nagtagal sa inyo kasi nakilala niyo si Lisa. Ibig ba sabihin nun kahit dati pa may naramdaman ng connection?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

Nagtinginan ang lahat kay Jennie. Kahit si Lisa na natigil sa pagbubuhos ng alak. "Oo nga noh." Mahinang sabi nito.

"Shit." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Ay pakshet!" Sigaw ni Irene. "Kung sakali pala..Putangina!" 

"Hoy teka lang teka lang!" Sumesenyas ng hindi si Jennie. Binatukan si Lisa para mapabilis yung buhos ng shot nito para sa kanya. Di sumunod. 

"Jennie..Totoo ba?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Wait laaaaaaaang!" Nagpa-panic na si Jennie. Siya na mismo yung nagbuhos ng sarili niyang shot tapos tinungga. 

"Luh gago..Tama nga yata yung theory ko, Chip!" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Nagpapapansin sa crush kaya bully?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Exactly, boss!"

"Sagot, Junior!" Sabi ni Yeri. "Crush mo talaga noh? Dati pa talaga may pag-asa noh?"

"Pulang-pula na si ate Jennie." Mahinang sabi ni Saeron. 

"Jen..Totoo ba?" Ulit na tanong ni Lisa. 

Binagsak ni Jennie yung isa niyang kamay sa lamesa. Tumalon ang tropa. Nabitawan ni Lisa yung shot glass.

"PUTANGINA OO NA!" Sigaw niya. "NAGING CRUSH KO! NACUTE-AN KASI AKO SA PROBINSYANONG GALAWAN OKAY NA KAYO?!"

"PUKI NG NANAY NI LOLA!" Sigaw naman ni Lisa. "DAPAT PALA DATI PA AKO UMAMIN PAKSHET NG BUHAY!"

"Luh. O sige na. Wag kayo pareho mag mental breakdown. Isipin niyo nalang sakto na timing niyo na." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Kesa naman.."

"Kesa ano? Parang kayo ni Chip ang kinahitnatnan?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

Binatukan siya ng lahat. Naka-dalawa pa si Saeron. 

"Tangina mo. Dakilang panira amputa." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Sorry naman. Di nabuksan yung filter."

Nag peace sign si Jisoo. "Ayos na..May point naman."

"Yep..Timing..What a bitch." Sabi ni Rosé. "At least ngayon mas maayos na understanding niyo sa isa't isa diba?" Dugtong niya sa JenLisa. 

"Kung sabagay." Sabi ni Lisa. "At least..Wala nang pwedeng pag-awayan diba?"

"Yep..Kasi napag-awayan na lahat?" Sabi naman ni Jennie. 

"Ayieeeeeeeee! Kinikileg ako sa meant to beeeeeeeeeeee!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Ang harot. Landiin mo na muna, boss Wan. Nang matahimik." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Nage-enjoy pa ako sa kwentuhan eh. Mamaya na..Sa bahay." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Ayieeeeeeeeeee! Na-excite ako sa landiang tunay!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Putangina neto." Sabi naman ni Yeri. 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Saeron. "Si Jowatsong." Sabi niya. "Paano niyo nakilala si Jowatsong?"

"Yang demonyong yan?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Literal na hulog yan ng langit samin maniwala ka or hindi."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Welcome back sa isa nanamang taon nang pagiging housemates sa bahay ni Chonga!" Sabi ni Irene. Nakataas ang isang kamay na may hawak na bote ng beer para sa isang toast. _

_ "Tanga amputa. Chona kasi pangalan ng landlady natin. Chonga daw..Gagueh?" Sabi ni Jennie.  _

_ "Chona ba? Ewan. Basta yun. Welcome back gaiz!" _

_ Nag-toast sila. Saktong inuman lang dahil second year college na silang lahat at sila-sila padin ang magkakasama sa bahay gaya ng sabi ni Irene.  _

_ Masaya ang kwentuhan. Tamang catch up lang sa mga summer breaks nila.  _

_ Si Lisa na umuwi ulit sa probinsiya. _

_ Si Jennie na nag-travel kasama ang mga magulang. _

_ Si Joy na nagkaroon ng jowa na umalis papunta sa US para mag-aral.  _

_ Si Rosé na umuwi daw sa hometown niya.  _

_ Si Jisoo na napadpad daw sa Australia pero ayaw sabihin kung bakit. _

_ At si Irene na kakabalik lang galing Korea para sa burol daw ng asawa ng tatay niya. _

_ Natigil ang tawanan nang may narinig silang creak galing sa taas nila.  _

_ "Ano yun?" Tanong ni Joy. _

_ "Ewan." Sagot ni Irene. _

_ Sinundot ni Lisa ng handle ng mop yung bubong. "Kahoy. Baka naman mabigat lamang ang yabag ng nasa itaas." _

_ "Ang questionable ng building na to.." Mahinang sabi ni Jisoo. Hinawakan sa braso si Rosé tapos nilayo mula sa ilalim ng bubong na pinang-galingan ng tunog.  _

_ "Ang ingay talaga. Sigurado ba tayong galing sa taas yan? Top floor tayo..Attic na yung ibabaw." Sabi ni Jennie. Lumayo nadin.  _

_ Sumunod sila Irene, Joy, at Lisa. _

_ Pinakinggan lang nilang nagki-creak yung bubong sa ibabaw ng pinabayaang lamesa.  _

_ May tunog ng crack. Tapos bumigay.  _

_ Kanya-kanya sila ng tili. Tumalon si Jennie na nasalo naman ni Lisa.  _

_ Sumiksik si Rosé sa arms ni Jisoo na umuubo dahil sa nagliliparang dumi.  _

_ Nagkasampalan sila Joy at Irene na parehong pinapalis yung dust na pumaligid sa buong common area dahil sa nangyari.  _

_ "May sumigaw na naiibang boses." Sabi ni Lisa. Ibinaba si Jennie tapos naglakad papunta sa bumagsak.  _

_ Wala sila lahat makita bilang makapal nga talaga ang alikabok pero narinig nila ang "DIOS MIO!" ni Lisa. _

_ Kanya-kanyang kapa para makalapit.  _

_ Kumurap-kurap sila. May batang nakaupo sa wreckage. Naka peace sign at nakangiti kahit puting-puti na sa alikabok. Naka uniform ng high school na malapit sa tinutuluyan nila. _

_ "Sorry. Hehe..Pwede ba itago niyo muna ako dito? Hinahabol ako ng principal namin eh." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Walang kwentang estudyante." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Hiwalayan mo na, Saeron! Walang magandang dulot."

"Grabe siya!" Reklamo ni Saeron. "Laking tulong kaya ni Yerms pag kailangan ko mag-review! Feeling ko makakatulong pa yan sa pag-graduate ko eh."

"Oo nga naman, boss! Kaya lang naman ako tumatakbo nun kasi napagbintangan ako ng principal na may pakana ng senior prank!" Katwiran ni Yeri. 

"Aren't senior pranks done at the end of the year usually?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Kaya nga eh..Napagbintangan lang ako!" 

"Weh di nga?" Sabi naman ni Jisoo. 

"Oo nga!" Madiin na pagpilit ni Yeri. 

"Ano ba yung prank naman kasi?" Sabi ni Irene. "Tinago ka namin pero ngayon palang namin itatanong kung bakit."

"Nawawala yung mga gulong nung sasakyan ng principal." Sagot ni Yeri. 

Nagtawanan ang lahat. 

"Kaya naman pala ikaw napagbintangan!" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Specialty mo naman kasi mang-kalas ng sasakyan, Yerms." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Putanginang yan. Kung sakali palang nahuli satin tong isang to baka pati tayo napapulis!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Nalinis naman ba pangalan mo?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Oo, boss! Tinignan nila yung CCTV. Mga kaklase ko pala yung gumawa kasi daw binagsak sila sa isang subject nung previous year." Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Ayun naman pala, ate Seulgi! Innocent si Jowatsong!" Sabi ni Saeron. 

Tumango si Seulgi. "Sure..Pero may pasabog yan end of the year niya panigurado."

"Shempre! Pagbintangan ba naman ako ni Mister Principal? Talagang meron! Naging green yung buong office niya pagkatapos kong grumaduate." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Mali pa namin na tinropa namin agad kahit high school palang." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Bakit naman?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Naging tigasin sa high school nila eh." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Dinadaanan kasi namin pag uwian nila para makilala namin..Alternate lang kung sino libre."

"Tru. Nung mga panahon kasing yun eh bakante yung bottom bunk nung kay Joy. Nalaman namin na set na yang si Yerms sa isang uni malapit din samin so napag-desisyunan naming siya nalang ilagay dun sa bakante." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Ang bait bait ko kaya!" Sabi ni Yeri. "Di ko naman kasalanan na pinagtitinginan kayo parati ng mga schoolmate ko pag dumadaan kayo!"

"Kahit sino namang college student pag napapadpad sa high schools pinagtitingan..I begrudgingly give that point to Yeri." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Convertible pa dala ni Madam nung minsan!" Pagtuloy ni Yeri ng kwento. "Potspa. Parang Mean Girls nung sumundo eh. Kasama sila Rosie, Joy, tsaka Jennie. Kulang na lang eh mag 'get in, loser we're going shopping.' Alam niyo bang may hinimatay akong kaklase nung nakita kayo?"

"Weh? Sorry." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Oo legit. Ke gaganda niyo daw. Ang sabi sakin eh ilakad ko daw siya sa inyo." 

"Salamat naman at hindi mo ginawa." Sabi ni Jennie.

Ngumiti si Yeri. 

"Ay putangina." Sabi ni Irene.

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

Suminghap si Joy. 

"Huy. Anmeron?" Si Lisa naman ang nagtanong. 

"ALAM NA NAMIN KUNG BAKIT PARATING ANG BILIS MAUBOS NG MGA PABANGO NAMIN!" Sigaw ni Joy at Irene. 

Tinuro nila sila Rosé at Jennie na nagtataka padin. 

"YUNG SA INYO DIN!" Sigaw ulit nila.

"Huh?" Sabi ni Rosé. "Di ko napapansin tbh..Jichu usually gets me a new one pag dalawang spray nalang ang naiiwan."

"Edi ikaw na." Sabi ni Jennie. "Pero oo nga..Bakit?"

"Yerim? Ikaw ba ang may kasalanan? Kasi ako yung sinasapak ni Jennie at pinagbibintangan dati..Umamin ka..Kasi pag oo..Lagot ka sakin." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Dahan-dahan na nagtago sa likod ni Saeron si Yeri tapos tumango. 

"PUTANGINA!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

Kanya-kanyang talon ang barkada para batukan ulit si Yeri.

"Wait lang wait lang!" Awat ni Seulgi. 

"Di pa nga natin alam kung ano ginawa..Ano ba ginawa mo?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Yeri. 

"Di ko nilakad yung mga kaklase ko sa mga tropa kong college student..pero..yumaman ako sa pagtitinda ng tissue na may spritz ng mga pabango nila." Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Business minded amputa." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Laking pera nagastos ko kakabili ng pabango ni Chip ikaw pala umuubos hayop ka!!"

"Saktong nakatikim din ako ng popularity kahit paano." Sabi ni Yeri. "Pagdagdag allowance din yun!"

"Magkano naman ba benta mo kada tissue?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Public school eh..So di naman gaanong kamahalan..Dos per two ply ganun."

"Pakshet yan." Sabi ni Jennie. "Dalawang piso."

"Ilang stock dala mo?" Tanong ni Saeron. 

"Isang beses isang linggo lang nila ako pinapatambay sa Room 804 nung high school pa ako eh..So ang ginagawa ko dati eh inuubos ko yung isang roll ng toilet paper kada tao..Pag inis-pray mo naman yung pabango covered na lahat."

"Tanginang yaaaaaaaaaaan." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Pinipigilan ko pero di kaya..I'm actually fucking impressed."

"Sabi sayo boss eh..Smart din ako minsan."

"Galeng naman nun." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Wag ka kiligin masyado, jowatsong. Ako lang to." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Yaks." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Just coz I was impressed for a bit doesn't mean pweds mo na landiin sa harap ko yung kapatid ko. Umayos ka."

"Killjoy ni ate." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Ewan ko sa inyo!"

"Pero alam niyo kung ano gusto ko malaman?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Ano?" Sagot ng barkada. 

"Kung ano first impression ng mga boss satin pagkatapos ng mga interview natin."

"Ay putangina oo nga! Gusto ko yan!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Gandang topic. Game!" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Curious din ako actually." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Same." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Saks na ako..Alam kong na-impress din sakin si boss Seulgi nun..Kasi di niya ako iha-hire kung hindi." Sabi ni Yeri. 

Nagtinginan sila Seulgi at Wendy. Kibit balikat. 

Si Wendy ang naunang nagsalita. "Ganto kasi guys.."


	94. DEPENDS ON HOW IT GOES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 94.
> 
> Dalawa muna. The rest will be talked about soon. Jisoo's setting off on the next update. 
> 
> Tell me what you think like always! :D

_ "Tell us about yourself." Nakangiting tanong ni Wendy sa applicant nila. _

_ Tahimik na nagsusulat sa isang notepad si Seulgi sa tabi niya. Nakikinig habang nagse-sketch. _

_ "Well..uhh.." Halata ang nerbyos sa kausap niya. Tumango lang si Wendy tapos sumenyas ng go on dito. _

_ Nag-flinch yung applicant. _

_ Binaba ni Seulgi yung lapis at papel na hawak niya. Tumingin sa kaharap nila ng diretso tapos poker face na nagsalita. _

_ "We can't hire someone who is too nervous for an interview..I'm sorry but you can go." _

_ Tumango-tango yung tao. Mabilis na umeskapo. _

_ Exasperated na tumingin si Wendy sa bestfriend niya na bumalik lang sa pagdo-drawing.  _

_ "What the fuck." Sabi niya. "That's the fifth person you rejected. Di mo man lang binigyan ng chance na magsalita! Putangina naman, Slug. Wala tayong matatapos dito kung ganyan ka lang ng ganyan, ano bang problema mo?!" _

_ "Nerbyoso masyado. How can they work under pressure kung interview palang ganun na agad?" _

_ "Holy shit. If you're just gonna look for flaws in everyone wag ka na dito. Fuck, Slug. No one is up to your standard!" _

_ "Ilan pa ba CV na meron ka? Malay mo naman may pumasa diyan kahit isa." _

_ "For fuck's sake." _

_ "Tapos I don't know..Sabihan nalang natin yung isa na mag refer ng kakilala. They'd still have to go for an interview though. Depends on how that goes still." _

_ "You're a fucking asshole. Work on that." _

_ "Just critical. I want to make this work too, Seungwan. This is also my company. Can't be too nice in business." _

_ Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "Isa nalang interview natin. Please PLEASE give this one a chance." Halos magmaka-awa na si Wendy sa bestfriend niya na nagdo-drawing padin.  _

_ "I'll let you take point." Sagot ni Seulgi. _

_ "Wag kang e-epal putangina mo." Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ "Hindi na nga. Bahala ka na." _

_ "Hmm. Sige. Wala kang say sa kahit anong gagawin ko for this one?" _

_ "Wala. You go do your thing. Bahala. Ka." _

_ Tumango si Wendy. Naglakad papunta sa pintuan tapos sumilip mula sa kinalalagyan nilang conference room.  _

_ Isa nalang ang tao na nakaupo sa isang bench sa tabi ng pinto. Nginitian ni Wendy. "You can come in now. Sorry for the delay." _

_ Ngumiti nadin ang dalaga at sumunod sa kanya sa loob. Umupo sa seat na sinenyasan ni Wendy para sa kanya.  _

_ "Can you tell me your name?" Tanong ni Wendy sa babae.  _

_ Tumango ito. Pasimpleng flick ng buhok papunta sa kanang balikat. "Joy Park." Sabi niya.  _

_ Tumaas yung kilay ni Seulgi sa nakita pero hindi nag comment.  _

_ Nag-ehem ng slight si Wendy (naka off shoulder kasi yung kausap niya.) Bago nagsalita ulit. "Great so uhhh..Joy. I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You're hired. May iba ka pa bang kakilala na pwede magpasa ng CV nila?" _

\---------------------------------------------------------

Binagsak ni Joy yung hawak niya na bote ng beer tapos tinuro si Wendy.

"TEKA MUNA!" Sigaw niya. 

"Kailangan naninigaw?" Reklamo ng katabi niyang si Yeri. 

Tuloy lang sa pagsasalita si Joy. Nakaturo parin sa boss niya. "Ikaw ba ay naakit sa akin nung interview ko?! Oo o hinde!"

Tumawa si Seulgi. Nagtinginan ang lahat sa kanya kaya napataas siya ng dalawang kamay. 

"Wag ako. Si Seungwan tanungin niyo. Natawa lang ako kasi alam ko yung sagot." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Putangina mo, Seulgi." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Di ko in-expect yun!" Sabi ni Rosé. "Pero goods nadin. Ang unintentionally hot kaya ni ate Joy nung interview niya."

"Chip. Sigurado ka bang unintentional yun?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Ay oo nga! Diba modus ni Ligaya yun pag interviews? Saktong mapang-akit para may advantage." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Tangina niyo naman. Grabe kayo sakin." Sabi ni Joy. "Tru tho."

Uminom si Wendy ng beer. Nagulat nang hatawin ni Joy yung legs niya ng kutsara. 

"Aray! What the fuck?!" Reklamo niya. 

"Di mo pa sinasagot yung tanong ko!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Teka lang kasi!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Oo or hindi lang eh. Pakadami pang keme." Entry ni Irene. "Ganyan ka din nung inaaya kita ng threesome eh."

Namula si Wendy. Para namang may pa-fountain ng beer sa gitna ng lamesa dahil kanya-kanyang buga ng nasa bibig yung buong barkada. 

"Harulawrd!" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Ang bastos!" Comment ni Jennie. 

"Ang hot siguro nun..noh?" Sabi ni Rosé kay Jisoo na tinapik lang siya sa noo. 

"Not my cup of tea, Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Duh. Of course it's not..Di rin ako mahilig mag-share..I'm just saying..Those three can make it hot." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Minsan iniisip ko kung magandang bagay nga ba talaga na tropa na tingin niyong lahat sakin..Kasi..Myghad..The therapy bills..They're piling up ma. I might have to sell my Playstation 4." Ma-dramang comment ni Saeron. 

"Tulungan kita sa gastusin, jowatsong. Nag-upgrade na ng pabango yang sila..Bagong business..Konting puhunan lang kailangan." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Ano naman?" Tanong ni Saeron. 

"Bili tayong isang box ng bagong So-En sa Divisoria tapos dun natin i-spray mga pabango nila. I heard may market ng 'gamit' na panty sa ebay."

"Ay weh? Bet." 

Nag-apir ang mag jowatsong. 

"Ano na Wanda?!" Sabi ni Joy. "Pakadami nang nangyari wala ka padin sinasagot! Dalawa na tanong ko, by the way. Una, naakit ka ba nung interview ko? Pangalawa, um-oo ka ba sa invitation ni Madam? SAGOT PUTANGINA!" Hinataw ulit ni Joy ng kutsara sa hita si Wendy.

"Bakit ba gustong-gusto niyo ni Rosie na binubugbog ako?!" Reklamo ni Wendy. 

"Kabugbog-bugbog ka kasi. Ang dami pang eme, di makasagot ng diretso. Kapikon ng ¼." Sabi ni Rosie.

"Oooooooooh!" Asar ng tropa.

"Aba'y nang-aasar na..tsk." Sabi ni Wendy. "Fine. Sasagot ako. Oo."

May pa-fountain nanaman. 

"SHET MAY THREESOME NA NAGANAP!" Sigaw ni Yeri. "DIYUSKUDZAI!"

Humagalpak sa tawa sila Irene at Seulgi. Nagka-untugan pa nung sabay na yumuko para hawakan yung tiyan.

"OHEMGEE WANNIE. ANG WILDT! DI KO AKALAIN!" Sigaw ni Rosé. 

"TEKA LANG KASI!" Sabi ni Wendy. Binatukan yung Seulrene na wala nang pwedeng maitulong sa kanya dahil pareho nang naiyak sa kakatawa (wala din silang planong tumulong anyway.) "Walang nangyari alright! Wala! Oo yung sa part where I thought Joy was hot nung interview niya kaya insta-hire, pero no on the threesome with these two dumbasses. I want to clarify that..Nothing. Happened."

"Boooooooo. Hot siguro nung threesome na yun kung sakali." Sabi ni Joy. Pinaypayan ang sarili tapos nag-hairflip. "Salamat though. Good to know na una palang eh bet mo na ako kahit slight."

Dumukot sa bulsa niya ng panyo si Wendy. Pinunasan yung pawis na namuo sa noo niya. "Putanginaaaaaaa. Wag mo na ako iha-hotseat ng ganun, Joy. I can make you regret it."

"Weh? I'm so scared. Ano gagawin mo? Iha-hotseat mo din ako? Go ahead." Hamon ni Joy. 

"Yan tayo eh. Pwede naman..Think my face is hot enough to sit on?" Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Putangina naman. Ang lalandeh! Pakshet!" Reklamo ni Jennie. 

"You're in for it, ate Joy. Masaya yun. I can promise you that." Sabi ni Rosé.

Sumimangot si Jisoo. Tinungga yung beer. "Alam namin kung gaano kasaya, Chip..Ohgod do we know."

"LORD! MAHAL NA MAHAL KO TRABAHO KO PUTANGINA!!" Sigaw ni Joy. "KELAN BA YANG PAUPO NA YAN?! NGAYON? NGAYON NA. TARA NA!"

"Mamaya na. Pag-kwentuhin muna natin si Slug." Sabi ni Wendy. Kumindat.

Si Seulgi naman yung hinataw ni Joy ng kutsara. Sa braso.

"Ouch! Do you WANT to get fired?!" Reklamo ni Seulgi.

"Bilisan mo magkwento, boss Seulgi! Game na! May hinahabol tayong oras!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Walang picture." Sabi ni Seulgi. Hawak ang resume ng sunod na iinterviewhin nila para sa accounting post. _

_ "So? Uso na kaya yung walang pa picture sa CVs ngayon. Wag kang old fashioned." Sagot ni Wendy. "Kala ko ba depends on how it goes tayo?" _

_ "She's ten minutes late." _

_ "Who gives a fuck, Slug? The few we already talked to are either not qualified, or asking above our offer rate. Wag ka na maarte putangina naman. Di lang ikaw ang napapagod sa hiring na to. We should have asked fucking Wheein to do this for us. Diba HR yun?" _

_ "Ten minutes late. For a fucking interview. Say we hire this one. Anong kasiguraduhan natin na magtatrabaho siya ng maayos kung interview palang eh late na siya?" _

_ "You have a point. Hmmmm." _

_ "I say we send her away if she comes in. Late is unacceptable. Sayang oras." _

_ "Let's give her another five minutes. Baka naman may maayos na reason." _

_ "I don't think there's an acceptable reaso--" _

_ Bumukas yung pintuan ng conference room. May pumasok na babae na naka-sunglasses tapos may hawak na shoulder bag, at umiinom ng iced coffee galing starbucks na halatang bagong bili.  _

_ Dire-diretso lang na umupo sa pwesto sa harap ng dalawang boss na nakatitig lang sa kanya. Binaba yung kape sa lamesa pati nadin ang shoulder bag na Chanel naman pala.  _

_ "Uhhh." Sabi ni Wendy.  _

_ Nagtaas ng isang daliri yung babae. Humigop ng kape tapos tinanggal yung shades bago sumandal sa office chair na inuupuan.  _

_ "Yes?" Sabi nito.  _

_ "Who are you?" Tanong ni Seulgi.  _

_ Nag-lean yung babae paharap. Tinapik yung papel na nasa harap padin ni Seulgi.  _

_ "That's me." Sabi niya.  _

_ Kumurap-kurap si Seulgi. Tinignan yung CV. Tinignan yung babae.  _

_ "What." Sabi ni Seulgi. _

_ "Yep. That's me. Irene. Joohyun. Bae Joohyun. Irene Bae. Yes, alam kong ka-pangalan ko yung sa Red Velvet." Humigop ulit ng kape. "Mas maganda akong di hamak though..Anyway, akin yang CV na yan. Nakalimutan ko lang lagyan ng picture bago ko i-send. Sorz." _

_ Kagat ni Wendy yung lower lip niya. Tumitingin-tingin sa ceiling na parang naghahanap ng kung ano. Awkward. Halatang nagpipigil ng tawa. _

_ "This." Tinaas ni Seulgi yung CV. "Is you?" _

_ "Ang kulet? Bakit ba ayaw maniwala?" Sagot ni Irene.  _

_ "Hmm. You're ten.." Tumingin sa watch si Seulgi. "Sorry, twelve minutes late. You're twelve minutes late for your job interview. Mind telling me why?" _

_ Tinaas ni Irene yung kape na hawak niya. "Mahaba pila sa starbucks." Sagot niya.  _

_ Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. Tumayo si Wendy mula sa kinauupuan with an excuse me tapos lumabas.  _

_ Dinig ng dalawang naiwan yung tawa na pinakawalan nito pagka-labas ng pinto. _

_ "I'm not sorry for this..I can't hire you." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I think it's proper that I tell you that straight up." _

_ "Ang corny mo naman. Di pa nga nagiinit pwet ko dito sa upuan nato papaalisin mo na ako agad? Pwede bang yung isa nalang mag-interview sakin? She seems way more fun than you." Sabi ni Irene.  _

_ "What kind of..The disrespect?" Di napigilang sagot ni Seulgi. _

_ "Disrespect daw. That's neat coming from you. Di mo man lang tinignan yung CV ko or bothered to ask me the usual questions before rejecting me..I'm not sorry for saying that, I think it's proper if I tell you what I think straight up." Counter ni Irene.  _

_ "Fine." Sabi ni Seulgi. Namumula na. Saglit na nag-scan sa isang page lang na CV ng kausap.  _

_ "Accountancy graduate?" Tanong ni Seulgi.  _

_ "Yup. Licensed, before you ask. Licensed to Math." Nag finger guns. _

_ Napahawak sa sentido niya si Seulgi. Nagdasal para sa kaunting patience.  _

_ "Says here you stayed at your last job for about two years, bakit ka umalis?" _

_ "Ang manyak nung boss. Di naman cute."  _

_ "For fuck's sake." Bulong ni Seulgi.  _

_ "Any other questions?" Tanong ni Irene. _

_ "Expected salary?" Sabi ni Seulgi.  _

_ "Ewan. Isang libo? Magkano ba minimum wage?" _

_ "What?" _

_ "Magkano kako minimum wage..Ayun na lang siguro." Ulit ni Irene. _

_ "What. What. Are you joking right now?" _

_ "Why would I joke about salary?" _

_ "You've been joking about everything else." _

_ "Well..Di ko talaga alam yung usual na sahod to be honest. I usually ask for whatever's the minimum wage." _

_ "Why..Ohmygod?" _

_ "May iba ka pa bang tanong?"  _

_ Umiling si Seulgi. Di makapaniwala sa naganap na usapan.  _

_ "Oks. You can go and reject me now. At least may point na." Sabi ni Irene. Sumenyas ng go ahead.  _

_ "Uhhhh..We'll uhhh..We'll call you." _

_ "Sus. I've heard that line before." Sabi ni Irene. Kinolekta yung mga gamit tapos umalis nadin pagkatapos kawayan si Seulgi na kumukurap-kurap lang sa nabakanteng pwesto ni Irene. _

_ Pumasok na ulit sa conference room si Wendy.  _

_ "Kala ko ba send her away agad? Inabot din ng halos twenty minutes usapan niyo ah..Kamusta?" Tanong ni Wendy.  _

_ Inikot ni Seulgi yung upuan niya paharap sa bestfriend. "Let's hire that one." _

_ "Luh? Bakit parang iba yata yung kwento bigla? Eh kanina lang buset na buset ka sa kanya." _

_ "She asked for fucking minimum wage, Seungwan. I mean..we'll still give her the actual offer rate we have pero.." _

_ "Pero ano? You're thinking about how we can't find any other accountant who doesn't give a shit about salary?"  _

_ "No..No..Just..We should hire her..I don't fucking know why. I just have a feeling we should..She's fucking crazy. Pero I scanned her CV kanina. Borderline over qualified..Crazy..But..I don't know. I have a feeling she would be amazing." _

_ "Halos twenty minutes." Sabi ni Wendy. Ngumiti. "Nakasabay sayo noh?" _

_ "Holy fuck." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Yes? Ewan..Ewan ko. Sabi ko tatawagan natin siya and you know what she said? She said she's heard that line before. Puta, Seungwan. She's NUTS." _

_ "If she's nuts, why would we hire her? Edi ba ayaw mo ng ganun?" _

_ "Ewan ko na din..Basta I have a feeling I'm going to REALLY regret not having her on board." _

_ "Tangina nito. Crush mo ba? Linyahan ng may mga insta-crush yan eh." _

_ "Putangina mo. Hindi noh! I'm just saying, I think we should give her a shot. Go ahead, you can even gloat about how I have to eat my words." _

_ "Di na. Tanggap mo eh..Sure ka na?" _

_ "Yes. Sure na ako. Anyway, if it doesn't work out, I can just be on asshole mode the entire time and get her to resign on her own. Or fire her at the first mistake." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Anyare sa grand plan mo?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi pagkatapos nitong magkwento. 

Uminom ng beer si Seulgi. Nagkibit-balikat. "Ayun. Olats. Kailangan baguhin. Plan B."

"Ano yung plan B?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

"Get the crazy lady to marry me so I can spend forever with her weird..kasi na-in love ako for some inexplicable reason." Nakangiting sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Yieeeeee! Kilig kipay ni Madam!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Pakyu ka, Ligaya!" Sabi ni Irene. "Hindi ka nagkakamali though. Kinilig ako. Na-wet pa nga eh."

"Ang baboy." Sabi ni Yeri.. 

"Teka muna." Taas kamay na sabi ni Rosé. "Bakit di mo alam ang usual na rate ng sahod pag experienced accountant?" Tanong niya kay Irene. 

"Not like I need the money." Sagot ni Irene. Tinapik si Seulgi sa braso. "You should have asked me that nung interview."

"Ano ba isasagot mo kung sakali?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Sasabihin ko na I only work coz I get bored at home?"

"Fota. Edi ikaw na. Sana all mayaman." 

Binaba ni Seulgi yung hawak niya na empty na bote ng beer. Nagpa-abot ng bagong bukas kay Saeron tapos tinitigan si Irene. 

"Nung nag zipline tayo." Sabi ni Seulgi. "You mentioned something..Sabi mo..Crush mo ako unang kita mo palang sakin. Legit ba yun or trip mo lang?" Tanong niya. 

Ngumiti si Irene. "Legit yun..Tumili ako sa bahay when you actually called..Like..Shet. I tanked the fucking interview pero you still called. Fota. Sabi ko sayo I legit swore na mag-aayos ako sa trabaho kung sakaling hindi rejection call yun." Sagot niya kay Seulgi. 

"Kaya naman pala ang tino sa office bago nung team building eh. Tinatago ang tunay na anyo." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Nagtanguan ang barkada. 

Humikab si Saeron. 

"Guys..Ayokong putulin ang kwentuhan, pero humikab na ang aking pag-ibig..Pack-up na?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Alas-tres na din pala." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Feeling ko atat na sa keme si Ligaya tsaka si Madam..Tapos malayo pa ida-drive ko mamaya..Kailangan ko din magpahinga."

Tinignan siya ng mga kaibigan. Nginitian niya. 

Unang tumayo si Rosé tapos yumakap sa kanya. Sunod-sunod na yung barkada. 

Limang minuto lang yata na nanunuod ng group hug sila Wendy, Saeron, at Seulgi. 

"Lungkot pre." Sabi ni Wendy sa bestfriend niya. 

"Matagal silang magkakasama. Bigay na natin sa kanila yan." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Magyakapan na din kayo." Sabi ni Saeron. "Bestfriends forever!~~" Dugtong niya na pang-asar.

"Hiwalayan mo muna si Yeri." Sagot ng ate niya.

"Wag na ui." Mabilis na sagot ni Saeron.

Kumalas na sa yakapan ang tropang Itim na Bulbol. 

Suminghot si Lisa. 

"Iiyak na si Cardo guys!" Asar ni Yeri. 

Kinutusan tuloy siya ni Lisa. "Putangina mong dimunyu ka!"

"Bitawan mo na si Jisoo, Chip. Higpit ng yakap mo eh. Sama ka hanggang Baguio?" Sabi ni Irene. 

Tumango lang si Rosé. 

May halong lungkot ang tawa ng barkadahan. 

"Kung pwede lang noh?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Yeah. Kung pwede lang talaga." Sagot ni Jisoo. Hinawakan sa magkabilang-balikat si Rosé tapos kinalas sa pagkakayakap sa kanya. Hinalikan sa noo bago makapag-complain. 

Umiyak si Rosé. 

Tumingin si Jisoo kay Joy na tinanguan lang siya. 

Dinala ni Jisoo si Rosé papunta kay Wendy.

"Boss..Alam kong mej weird pero.."

"Sige lang, Jisoo. Joy and I will look out for her pag kailangan." Sabi ni Wendy. Niyakap na yung umiiyak.

"Salamat, boss."

Humarap si Jisoo ulit sa mga kaibigan. 

"Pano ba yan guys? Goodnight na. I'll see you in about six months..or a year..ewan. Depends on how it goes." 


	95. THE CHEESEBURGER PLAYLIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 95.
> 
> Ang galing ni Jisoo sa Math. Talo pa yata si Madam. 
> 
> I hope you guys like what I did for this one and tell me what you think as usual!
> 
> PS: Kawawa na sila. I think oks na yung direction diba?

_ "I used to be so excited for summer breaks." Sabi ni Rosé. Malungkot. Ang lalim ng pout.  _

_ Dalawang poke sa kaliwang pisngi niya galing sa kasamang si Jisoo, tapos isang halik sa kanan.  _

_ Nasa airport silang dalawa. Tamang hatid lang si Jisoo ng girlfriend niya na pinatawag sa Australia para sa summer kahit ayaw nito. _

_ "Only two months, Chip..and then you'll be back here. I'll wait." _

_ "Two months is SUCH a long time, Jichu!" _

_ "Para kang bata. Yung totoo?" _

_ "Ehhhhhhhhh! Ayoko kasi! Tago nalang tayo somewhere." _

_ Napaisip si Jisoo. Pwede. _

_ "Ha! Nagiisip siya! Dali na! Leggo. Wala ka naman kasama sa bahay diba? I can couch surf for a couple months no problem. Right?" Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ Hinalikan siya sa ilong ni Jisoo. "Papatayin ako ng parents mo, Chip. I have to send you off." _

_ Sumimangot na ulit si Rosé. Paiyak na. _

_ Niyakap siya ni Jisoo. "Wag ka umiyak huy..Dalawang buwan lang..We can do this, Rosie. Tayo pa ba?" _

_ "Tayo pa naman last I checked." Mahinang sagot ni Rosé. "Unless..you're breaking up with me kasi di mo kaya yung long distance. OHNO..AHHHHHHH!" Tuluyan nang umiyak.  _

_ Nag-panic si Jisoo. "Hala. Shet. Oi! Teka lang!" _

_ "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naglupasay na si Rosé. Mangilan-ilang tao ang nagsimulang magtinginan.  _

_ "CHIP! PARA KANG EWAN!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.  _

_ "Ayoko umaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!" _

_ Nagmamadaling itinayo ni Jisoo si Rosé. Niyakap niya ulit.  _

_ "I'm not breaking up with you okay? Stop crying please? Rosie?" _

_ Suminghot-singhot. "You must think I'm so childish huh?" Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ "Nope. You're all sorts of perfect actually. Cute mo pati pag nagtatantrums ka like right now..I love it. I love you..and..hmmmmm." _

_ "Chu?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Rosé. "You're not thinking of another song to sing are you? Kasi..nasa airport tayo..Mej nakakahiya." _

_ "Luh? Naglupasay ka nga eh. Bigay mo na sakin to. Mas nakakahiya yung ginawa mo." _

_ "Fine..Ayusin mo yung song ha!" _

_ Tumango si Jisoo. Pinindot yung ilong ni Rosé. "Kiss." _

_ Hinalikan siya ni Rosé. Natawa tuloy siya.  _

_ "No, Chip. Kiss. As in the band..Pero I'm not complaining. Isa pa nga nun." _

_ Napangiti nadin si Rosé. Inulit yung halik. "Go." _

_ "Hmmm..Tonight..You go and fly to your hometown okay? Lipad ka..tapos..in the meantime.." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nag clear ng throat niya tapos kumanta. "I'll fight hell to hold you. No river too deep or mountain high! I'll fight hell to hold you by my side! I'm gonna fight hell to hold you, till time stands still and worlds collide!" _

_ "Ay ang smart!" Sabi ni Rosé. "Pero di ko gets." _

_ "Basta lumipad ka nalang muna, Rosie. You'll find out what I mean when you do." _

_ "Promise?" _

_ "I promise, Rosie." _

_ "Sige. Bye. I'll expect the meaning in a few days." _

_ "Give me about a week?" _

_ "Pitong araw. Game." _

_ "I love you, Rosie. Ingat ka yeah?" _

_ "I love you too, Jisoo. Ikaw din. Mag-ingat." _

_ Tinulak na ni Jisoo si Rosé papasok ng terminal. "Go. I'll see you. I promise." _

_ Medyo na-late si Jisoo. Yung one week eh naging two weeks. Pero ayos lang. Sulit na nung nakita niyang naglupasay ulit si Rosé. Sa gitna naman ng arrivals ng Melbourne Airport. _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I almost didn't wake you up." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"I would have never forgiven you if you did that." Sagot ni Rosé. 

Nakatayo silang dalawa sa harap ng sasakyan ni Jisoo na nakaparada sa tapat ng apartment building nila.

Alas-sais ng umaga. Nakaupo sa sidewalk ang JenLisa. Humihikab-hikab pareho. 

"Tsong. Di ba pwedeng bandang hapon ka na lang lumarga? Tatlong oras lang tulog mo halos. Sigurado kang oks ka mag-drive?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Oo nga naman. Tama si Puta. Galing ka pa sa inom." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Gusto ko maaga eh..Para may time ako i-familiarize sarili ko sa lugar." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"You have six months to do that. What's a few hours? Ganun ka ba ka-excited na iwan kami? Ako?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Wala namang ganyanan, Chip..You know I don't like this either."

"Eh bakit mo gagawin? Ayaw mo naman pala."

"Kasi nga kailangan."

"Psh." 

"Ang weird pag si Chip yung nagto-toyo. Di bagay." Bulong ni Lisa kay Jennie.

"I know right?"

"Rosie..Anong problema?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

"Everything. Everything is the problem." Sagot ni Rosé. Sinipa yung gulong ng kotse ni Jisoo. 

Natawa yung tatlong kasama niya sa mahinang "Ouch"

"WAG NGA KAYO!" Sigaw ni Rosé. "I AM SO ANGRY!"

"Luh?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"AAAAAAARGH!"

"Awatin mo na nga, Jen!" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Bakit ako? Diba ikaw handler niyan?" Sagot ni Jennie.

Humarap si Rosé kay Jisoo. Sinapak. Napaluhod tuloy.

Napatayo sila Jennie tsaka Lisa. 

Tumawa si Jisoo. "Aray pakshet. May pabaon pa yatang black-eye." Sabi niya habang tumatayo. 

"NAPIPIKON AKO!" Sigaw ni Rosé. 

"Sige. G na lang. Magwala ka. You need that." 

"Anger stage na yata." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Pinanuod nila Jisoo, Jennie, at Lisa yung kaibigan nila na nagsisipa ng mga pebbles sa paligid. 

Five minutes. Padabog na lumapit ulit sa kay Jisoo tapos yumakap.

"Oks ka na?" Tanong ni Jisoo. "Cute mo dun..Raging chipmunk."

"Putangina mo." Sagot ni Rosé. 

Suminghap si Jennie. Natawa si Lisa. 

"Shet. Di ako sanay. Ang lutong." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Isa pa nga nun, Chip." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Yah. Don't set her off again, Cardo. Kumalma na nga eh." Saway ni Jisoo. 

"Aalis ka diba?" Biglang tanong ni Rosé. Tinulak si Jisoo palayo. Tumalbog sa kotse. 

"Fuck? I deserve that..Pero..aray ha." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Umalis ka na. Yoko na. Bye. See you when I see you. Bye." Tumalikod na si Rosé tapos pumasok na ulit sa building.

Umiling si Jisoo. Nakahawak sa tagiliran niya na dumaplis sa side mirror nung tinulak siya ni Rosé. "Tsk."

"Yaan mo na siguro, mehn." Sabi ni Lisa. "Babalik ka naman every end of the month diba? Sabi ni boss Seulgi ganun daw papagawa niya sayo..Reports yata or some shit."

"Weh? Di ko alam yun. Wala pang sinasabi sakin si Boss." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

Binatukan ni Jennie si Lisa. "Spoiler ka pa eh!"

"Malay ko bang di pa nasasabi kay Soo?"

"Ayos na guys..Larga na ako..Sana legit yung sinabi mo, Lalisa. Para naman kahit paano eh hindi masyadong mabigat kay Chip yung paglayo ko." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"First time pa yatang magkakahiwalay kayo eh." Sabi ni Jennie. "Talagang mage-emo yan."

"Saks na..Tama ka..First time we'd be apart in seven years..Pinakamatagal pa."

"Ayun lang." Lumapit na si Jennie kay Jisoo. Niyakap niya. "Umayos ka sa Baguio, Jisoo. Para naman worth it kahit papano."

"Salamat, Jennie. That's the plan."

Si Lisa naman yung pumalit ng yakap nung humiwalay na si Jennie. 

"Tol. Strawberries na legit ang kakainin ha? Wag yung strawberry ng chix. Baka mag-adik ka nanaman." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Binatukan siya ni Jisoo. "Tangina mo. Alam ko! Hayop! Hindi na oi!"

Tumawa si Lisa. Tinapik sa likod si Jisoo tapos bumitaw nadin sa yakap. Bumalik sa tabi ni Jennie na nasa sidewalk. 

Umikot si Jisoo ng kotse para makarating sa driver's side door. Kumaway sa dalawang kaibigan tapos sumakay na sa kotse. Pinanuod niyang pumasok sa building sila Jennie at Lisa tapos huminga ng malalim bago niya i-start ang sasakyan. Tinapik-tapik yung steering wheel niya habang pinapainit yung makina. 

Nagiisip. Ngayon lang siya mag-iisa ulit simula ng makilala niya si Rosé. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ Makaraan ang dinner ay napadpad sila Jisoo at Rosé sa tabing-dagat malapit sa bahay ni Rosé.  _

_ Tamang tambay.  _

_ "Jichu?" _

_ "Chip?" Nakangiting sagot ng tinawag. _

_ "How did you manage following me here?" _

_ "Secret ko na yun, Chip. Basta ang importante..eh andito ako."  _

_ May utang si Jisoo kay Irene. Malaki-laki. Ten years to pay. Pero di na niya sasabihin yun kay Rosé.  _

\---------------------------------------------------------

May kumatok sa bintana ng passenger side door. Gulat siyang lumingon. 

Si Rosé. Sumenyas na buksan ni Jisoo yung pinto na sinunod naman. 

Sumakay sa kotse si Rosé. 

"Chip?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

"You're really going?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Yep."

"Walang pipigil?"

"Wala na, Chip..We both need this."

"I know we do..Doesn't make it hurt any less though."

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm."

Natahimik sila. Hinayaan lang ni Jisoo na tumambay si Rosé sa loob ng kotse niya. 

Di na sila nag-usap. Tatlong oras din halos ang lumipas. Tumango si Jisoo.

_ "Once more, just once before I go, I want you to know.." _ Kanta niya.  _ "That I have loved you all along and even when we're far apart..I'll only need to feel you in my heart and I'll be strong." _

Humarap si Jisoo kay Rosé na umiiyak na. Pinunasan yung luha gamit ang isang kamay tapos iniwan nalang sa pisngi.

_ "I'll love you just the way I've loved you all along.." _

Hinawakan lang ni Rosé yung kamay ni Jisoo na nasa pisngi niya. Inikot saglit yung mukha para mahalikan sa palad tapos mabilis na yumakap kay Jisoo. Bumulong. 

"Go." Tapos bumaba na ng sasakyan at tumakbo papunta sa loob ng building. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Jisoo. "Putangina..Ang sakit..Bakit ang tanga-tanga ko?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Chip."  _

_ "What?"  _

_ "You are the best thing that ever has happened to me." _

_ "I doubt it..also, pati ba naman dito kakanta ka pa din?" Natatawang sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ "Alright then, one of the best things that's happened to me. You are." _

_ Hinawakan ni Jisoo yung dalawang kamay ni Rosé tapos lumuhod sa harap nito.  _

_ "They say we all find love. I never bought it." _

_ "Why wouldn't you? Saya kaya ma-in love." _

_ Tumango si Jisoo. "I never thought it would happen to me. Who could foresee?" _

_ "Certainly not me. Lasing ako everytime I walked up to you back then." _

_ "You are the god-damnd'est thing that has happened to me..Ever." _

_ "Boring kasi ng buhay mo. I got sent to spice shit up." _

_ Natawa si Jisoo. Hinead-butt yung legs ni Rosé. _

_ "When did I have this much happiness happen to me? Never." _

_ "Ako lang daw kasi makakapag-pasaya sayo. Yung true happiness."  _

_ Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Jisoo. "I can't believe my luck." _

_ "Ano yan? Jichu..Ano yan?!" Sabi ni Rosé nang makita yung maliit na kahon na hawak ng kasama niyang ngumiti lang sa kanya tapos tumuloy sa pagkanta.  _

_ "Chu?" _

_ "All I can do..Is be the best thing that has ever happened to you." _

_ Binuksan ni Jisoo yung box. Huminga na ulit si Rosé. _

_ "Relax, Chip. I'll give you a ring someday..For now. Ito muna..Kasi I saw the pendant and thought of you. Pikit ka dali. Para surprise." _

_ "Ang weird mo..Nakita ko na kaya." _

_ "Weh?" _

_ "Yung chain." _

_ "Pumikit ka na kasi. Game na." _

_ Natatawa pero pumikit din si Rosé. Narinig na gumalaw si Jisoo, naramdaman na isinuot sa kanya yung kwintas.  _

_ "Dilat ka na." _

_ Dumilat si Rosé. Nakangiti lang sa harap niya si Jisoo. Di niya napigilang hindi halikan.  _

_ "I love you, Chip. Hanggang mag-expire yung pendant ng kwintas na yan." Nakangiti padin na sabi ni Jisoo nang maghiwalay ang labi nila.  _

_ Tumingin si Rosé sa pendant niya.  _

_ Cheeseburger.  _

_ Hinalikan niya ulit si Jisoo. _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"San ang lakad, Chip?" Tanong ni Lisa sa kaibigan nila na nakaluhod at nagtatali ng sapatos sa hallway nila. 

"Somewhere." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Uwing maaga please." Request ni Jennie. 

"I'll try, ate Jennie..I just..I need to think."

Nagtanguan ang JenLisa. Sabay na tumayo mula sa pwesto nila sa sofa tapos nilapitan si Rosé para yakapin. 

"Ayos lang yan, Chip. Nasa Pilipinas padin naman yung isa..Tsaka..I don't think makakatitiis yun na hindi magpakita satin." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"I know...I'm still sad as fuck though soooo.." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"I-foodtrip mo nalang yan, Rosie." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Yeah..I guess..Sige na, guys. I'll try to be home early." Humiwalay na sa yakap si Rosé. Umalis agad. 

"Ang laki pala talaga ng ambag ni Soo kahit tatahi-tahimik yun noh?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Tru. Kulang na feeling natin..ano pa kaya yun si Chip?" Sagot ni Jennie. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sinaksak ni Rosé yung USB na ibinigay ni Jisoo sa radyo niya. Tamang soundtrip nalang habang nagmamaneho. 

Nagsimula yung unang kanta habang paalis siya sa parking spot. Killer Queen. 

Naalala nanaman niya yung minsang nawasak si Jisoo tapos kinantahan siya sa karaoke bar. 

Nasa main road na siya nung nagstart yung next song. Love Rollercoaster - Ohio Players.

May naalala nanaman siya. Yung pang-ewan na date nila kung saan nagpunta sila sa isang peryahan malapit sa dorm ni Jisoo tapos di-nare niya ito na kumanta habang nakasakay sa rollercoaster.

Tumaas yung isang kilay ni Rosé. Umiling. Naisip na baka naman coincidence lang. 

Next song. The World's My Oyster Soup Kitchen Floor Wax Museum - King Crimson. 

Natapunan siya ng oyster soup nung minsan nilang napagtripan na kumain sa isang fancy restaurant kasi wala lang. Trip nilang ubusin yung allowance nila. 

Next song. On top of Spaghetti - Tom Glazer.

Sakto din kasing um-order siya ng meatball spaghetti nung gabing yun. 

Next song. Grow Old With Me - Jason Robert Brown. 

Move-in day. 

I Wanna Be Your Lover - Prince.

Medyo cheat yun. Kasi si Rosé yung kumanta nun. Bagong natutunan niya sa gitara yung chords tapos napagtripan niyang kantahan yung gumagawa ng homework na si Jisoo sa common area nila. Sila lang sa bahay. Alone time. 

Not While I'm Around - from the musical, Sweeney Todd. 

Nakuwento minsan ni Rosé yung kaklase niya na na-holdap habang pauwi. Tahimik lang na nakinig si Jisoo tapos tumango. Kinalimutan na niya kinabukasan na nakapag-kwento siya. Nagulat tuloy siya nung sinundo siya sa school pagka-uwian niya. Rain or shine, sila or hindi. Hatid-sundo siya.

Singing in the Rain - Gene Kelly.

Bumagyo. Bigla nalang sumulpot si Jisoo sa school ni Rosé. Kumakanta. Basang-basa ng ulan at baha mula sa sarili nitong university pero pinuntahan siya para sunduin. Wala din daw payong si Jisoo. Oks na. Basta may kasama siyang mababasa. 

You To Me Are Everything - The Real Thing. 

Stressed siya sa course niya. Sinayaw siya ni Jisoo sa gitna ng common area nila sa apartment. Tapos umupo sa tabi niya para tulungan siyang tapusin lahat ng homework na tinatrabaho niya. May bonus pa. Tinapos nadin yung pang sunod na linggo sana na essays niya. 

I'll Fight Hell to Hold You - Kiss.

Summer break bago mag second year sa college. Ang drama nung hatiran nila sa airport. Susunod din lang naman pala yung isa.

The Best Thing That Ever Has Happened - from the musical, Road Show. 

Napahawak siya sa pendant ng kwintas na hangga't maari ay hindi niya hinuhubad simula nung unang naisuot sa kanya limang taon na ang nakakaraan.

Hindi parin expired yung cheeseburger. Nag-decision siya.

Losing My Mind - from the musical, Follies. 

3rd year college. Isang linggong wala si Rosé sa bahay. Namundok. Immersion. Saglit lang niyang nagamit ang cellphone. Limited signal na nga, may oras pa. Tumawag si Jisoo. Kinantahan lang siya.

Umiiyak na siya by the time na makarating siya sa may playground. Nanginginig na kinuha mula sa bulsa yung cellphone niya makaraang maiparada yung sasakyan. 

Dalawang ring. Sumagot ang tinatawagan. 

"Chip? Napatawag ka?"

Humikhibi lang si Rosé sa telepono. 

"Rosie? Is everything alright? Bakit parang umiiya-" May tumahol sa background. Lalong umiyak si Rosé. 

"Dalgom potspa naman mamaya ka na tumahol!" 

"Ji..Chu.." 

May kaluskos. Bumalik sa linya yung kausap. 

"Ayos ka lang? Talk to me. What's up?" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"I..I listened to the USB..yung binigay mo..I put it on my car and I listened to it."

May mahinang tawa mula sa kabilang linya. "Shuffle mo nalang, Chip..Di cohesive pag in order mo pinakinggan. Ampanget ba nung transitions? Pasensya na."

"Fuck..Jichu.."

"Last minute prep eh..Sorry talaga..Wag ka na umiyak..Maganda naman yung songs diyan..Basta naka-shuffle."

"You..Jisoo..16GB yung USB..Pinuno mo."

"Well yeah..Bakit hindi ko pupunuin? Sayang yung space..Uhmm..Mej kulang pa actually..Sana pala 32GB na yung binili ko..Sorry."

"This is.." Tumawa si Rosé. Nagpalit nanaman kasi ng tugtog.

Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen. 

Buset sila pareho sa kantang yun nung unang lumabas. Overplayed kasi. Pero na-LSS si Jisoo kaya isang linggong puro yun lang yung kinakanta nito kay Rosé. 

"Nasaan ka ngayon?" Tanong ni Rosé sa kausap niya. 

"Driving still..Ikaw?" Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Naka-park. Sa may entrance ng playground..Umiiyak."

"Bakit ka umiiyak?"

"Kasi nga I listened to your USB while driving to here."

"Playlist lang yan?"

"Jisoo..This is seven years worth of music."

"Not really..Galing sa iba-ibang eras yan noh!"

"No..I mean..This..You put every single song you've ever sang to me in one 'playlist' didn't you?" Mahinang tanong ni Rosé. 

Tahimik yung kabilang linya. Two minutes. 

"I had to give you something para naman kahit malayo ako eh hindi mo ako masyado mamiss..Clingy ka eh."

Lalong umiyak si Rosé. "Putanginaaaaaaaaaaa" Sabi niya. "This doesn't make me miss you any less, Jichu! Lalo lang kitang hahanapin..Bumalik ka na lang dito..Please?"

"I can't, Rosie..Shit..Alam mo ba..Na kanina pa ako kating-kati na mag u-turn and umuwi nalang? Fuck..hindi lang ikaw ang badtrip..pero kailangang mangyari."

"I..miss you..I miss you like a fuckton already..Can we just..Uwi ka nalang and then..and then we can be like we usually are..I don't like this..I don't like having you so fucking far away, Jichu..Okay na..Kahit makalat..Ayos lang sakin. I swear..Basta dito ka lang."

"Rosie..I'm doing this so we can upgrade..Kapag bumalik ako..Wala tayo parehong mararating..I thought you understood that?"

"I DID. KASO AYOKONG TANGGAPIN! Kasi..Kahit hindi na tayo mag-upgrade..ayos lang..Basta dito ka lang..Jichu.."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Sabi ni Jisoo. Tumahol ulit si Dalgom sa background. "Chip..We need this..shit..teka.." May kaluskos.

"Soo?" Worried na tawag ni Rosé. 

Bumalik din agad sa linya si Jisoo. "Fuck..Sorry..I..Tinabi ko yung sasakyan." Tumawa. "Hindi na ako makapagmaneho..shit..wag ka na umiyak, Chip..Kasi..naiyak na din ako..Wag tayong ma-drama..Babalik naman ako..Sabi nila boss kahit once a month diba?"

"Gusto ko..Everyday..Andito ka."

"Di nga pwede, Chip."

"Weekends?"

"The point is for me distance myself, Rosie..Paano ko gagawin yun kung every weekend naman andyan ako?"

"Ewan ko na..Tangina talaga."

"Galit ka nanaman?"

"Slight."

"Hmmm."

Tahimik nanaman. Nag-clear ng throat yung kausap ni Rosé. Nag-shh sa kasama sa kotse, tapos kumanta.

_ "I..could never rescue you..All you ever wanted.."  _ Humikbi. _ "But I could never rescue you no matter how I tried..All I can do..is love you hard..and let you go." _

"You had to go for the saddest song in that whole film huh?"

_ "No matter how I tried..All I could do..was love you..God, I loved you so..So we could fight..or we could wait..or I could go.." _

Blurred na pareho paningin nila kakaiyak. Tanggap nang maga ang mga mata kinabukasan. 

Tuloy lang si Jisoo.  _ "You never noticed how the wind had changed..I didn't see a way we both could win." _

"There is so one way we can both win..If you fucking turn around and drive back here..Win win." Sabi ni Rosé. 

_ "Good..fuck..goodbye..Rosie." _

"Putangina mo."

"Tatawagan kita bukas..I'll..I'll facetime you okay? Everyday until I come back..I'll facetime you..I..I promise, Rosie. I will."

"I'm cashing in on that, Jisoo. This is the one promise I will never let you break."

"I'm not planning to..I'll come back to you, Rosie. Okay? I'll come back to you."

"You better, Jichu. Kasi you've ruined me for anyone else..Panagutan mo to..Sayong-sayo na ako kahit ang kalat mo."

Tahimik sa kabilang linya tapos bumuntong-hininga si Jisoo.

"Six months, Chip..Six months. 26 weeks. 182 days. 4380 hours. 262,800 minutes. 1,576,800 seconds..and then I'm all yours too. I promise, Rosie. Sigurado na. Wala nang hintuan hanggang mag-expire yung cheeseburger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jisoo sang bago siya umalis is Once Before I Go - from the musical, The Boy From Oz.
> 
> Tapos yung kinanta niya sa phone conversation nila near the end is I Could Never Rescue You - from the musical, The Last Five Years.
> 
> Everything else is pretty straightforward right? right? okay, great. :D


	96. PROBINSIYA GAMING 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 96.
> 
> December na sa timeline guys ha! skl. Nag time skip ako.
> 
> Christmas team building ng tropang Itim na Bulbol sa barrio ni Cardo starts with this. Enjoy guys! :D

"Jennie." Tawag ni Lisa sa katabi niya sa loob ng sasakyan.

"Hmm?"

"Ngayon pa lang hihingi na ako ng pasensya sa pupuntahan natin ha."

Binaba ni Jennie yung cellphone niya na kakatapos lang niyang gamitin para mag-upload sa instagram ng tamang roadtrip photo. 

"Bakit naman?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"Legit kasing probinsiya gaming, Puta. As in." Sagot ni Lisa.

"So? Di naman ako maarte sa ganun, Puta."

"Weh? Joke yata amputspa. Saglit nga lang na masira aircon natin sa apartment nagwawala ka na eh."

"Tanga ka. Shempre. Ang init?"

"Kaya nga. Ngayon pa lang sorry na agad. Kahit alam kong papatayin mo pa din ako mamaya..At least..aware ka na probinsiya."

"Bahala ka, Lalisa. Basta sabi ko sayo okay lang talaga ako. I should be so grateful pa nga eh. Papakilala mo ako sa Lola mo..Na nagpalaki sayo..Nakakagago and hindi ko alam kung bakit inaamin ko to sayo pero..Kinikilig ako dun."

Gumewang ng slight yung kotse. Nakabig kasi ni Lisa yung manibela. 

Pinalo siya ni Jennie sa braso. "PUTANGINA NITO. PAPATAYIN PA YATA KAMI PAREHO EH!"

"SHET SORRY SORRY. KINILIG DIN AKO."

Binaba ni Lisa yung bintana. Di inaalis ang tingin sa kalsada. Niliko niya ng slight yung kotse para makapag-transfer sila papunta sa slow lane tapos nag-menor ng magawa. 

Nilabas ng slight yung ulo sa bintana. Sumigaw.

"LORD! MAHAL NA MAHAL KO PO YUNG KASAMA KO!!!! SALAMAT AT BINIGAY MO SIYA SAKIN!"

Natawa si Jennie.

Tinaas na ulit ni Lisa yung bintana tapos hinawakan yung kamay ng kasama niya. 

"Share ko lang." Comment ni Lisa.

"Bwisit ka. Mahal na mahal ka din daw ng kasama mo." Sagot ni Jennie.

"AAACK SHET! AKO NA PINAKAMASWERTE SA BUONG BARRIO NAMIN!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa?"

"Yeh?"

"Uhhh..Wag ka ma-offend ha..pero..tanong ko lang sana kung bakit sa lola mo ikaw lumaki."

"Ahhh..Di ko pa nga pala nakukwento yun noh? Uhhhh..Ano kasi..maaga namatay sila inay at itay. Na-aksidente yung sinasakyan nilang bus papunta sa Maynila sabi ni Lola. Batang-bata pa daw ako nun..ilang buwan lang. Tapos ayun. Sa kanya na ako naiwan kaya siya na yung nagtaguyod sakin."

Nag-signal si Lisa, lumiko papunta sa lane na papasok sa isang gasolinahan. 

"Shit. Sorry, Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Bakit ka nagso-sorry? Ayos na yun. Wala din naman akong naalala bukod sa alaga ni Lola. Saks na." Nakangiting sagot ni Lisa. "Kain muna tayo ng agahan dito, Jennie. Bili nadin tayo ng ibang ka-kailanganin."

Pumarada si Lisa. 

"Naisip ko lang na baka kasi nalungkot ka or some shit dahil sa tanong ko." Sabi ni Jennie nang pagbuksan siya ng pintuan ni Lisa. 

"Okay nga lang ako, Jennie. Wag ka mag-alala. Between you and Lola..Wala na akong hahanapin. Kumpleto na buhay ko."

"Pota. Ulul."

Tumawa si Lisa. "Kilig ka noh?"

"Tangina mo, Cardo. Libre mo ako sa pagkain ha."

Saglit lang din ay naupo na sila sa isang lamesa ng Jollibee. 

Tahimik na hinahalo ni Lisa yung order ni Jennie ng spaghetti.

"Bakit di mo kasama sa Manila yung Lola mo?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Ayaw ni Lola eh." Sagot ni Lisa. Nag-move on na papunta naman sa paghihimay ng chicken ni Jennie. "Sabi niya mas gusto niya daw yung simpleng pamumuhay sa barrio."

"Ahhh..Ayos na din pala na may kotse ka na noh? Mas mapapadalas yung pagdalaw mo sa kanya." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Tru. Excited nga ako eh. Feeling ko magkaka-vibes kayo nun ni Lola ng matindi..Ayos na din na every other weekend puntahan natin siya." Inabot na ni Lisa yung plato na tinrabaho niya kay Jennie. "Kung okay lang sayo." Nakangiting dugtong. 

"Shempre ayos lang sakin..Lola mo yun tapos sobrang close niyo. Sino ba naman ako para ipag-kait sayo yung makasama mo siya diba? Kahit nga hindi mo ako isama pag dadalawin mo siya okay lang." Nagsimula nang kumain si Jennie. 

"Di naman pwede yun noh. Shempre dapat kasama ka. Pangalawa ka sa pinaka-importanteng tao sa buhay ko. Hindi tama yung hindi kita ipapakilala ng matindi sa una." 

Napainom nalang si Jennie ng coke niya para mapagtakpan yung ngiti na ayaw magpapigil lumabas dahil sa sinabi ni Lisa. Nagsalita nalang siya ulit nang alam niya na hindi na obvious yung kilig sa boses niya. 

"Kelan daw susunod yung barkada?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Aantayin daw ni Chip si Jisoo eh. Ngayon yun babiyahe. Buti pinayagan mag pasko kasama natin." Sagot ni Lisa. "Nag-text si boss Seulgi na baka daw bukas na sila lahat lumarga. Nagkakagulo sa mga sasakyan eh." 

"Ay oo nga pala. Lahat meron." Natatawang sabi ni Jennie. 

Matagal silang tahimik dahil kumakain lang pareho. 

"Akalain mo yun..tatlong buwan na pala agad nakakalipas simula nung umalis si Soo." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Kaya nga eh. Natatawa na ako kay Chip sa totoo lang. Huwag mo sasabihin sa kanya ha!" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Cute kaya ni Chip." Sagot ni Lisa. "Halos di na bitawan cellphone niya eh. Kala yata di natin alam kung sino yung ka early morning, tsaka late night talks niya sa facetime araw-araw."

"Sana pagbalik ni Soo pagkatapos nung project eh ayos na lahat..Mukha namang nakakatulong yung ganitong magkalayo sila for now eh..Nadidiskubre nila sarili nila ulit."

"Nakakalungkot din I guess..Kasi kailangan pa umabot sa ganito. Pero ewan. Tama ka. Sana ayos na lahat pagbalik ni Soo. Ship ko na sila eh. Kalat couple. Pero cute."

"Trot."

Tumayo na si Lisa. Nilahad ang isang kamay kay Jennie tapos ngumiti. "Lika na, Puta. Para maaga tayong makarating."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sigurado ka bang ito yung daan papunta sa bahay niyo, Puta?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

Liblib na kasi ang kalsadang binabagtas nila. Asphalto pa din naman ang daanan pero puro puno na sa paligid tapos walang ibang sasakyan. Tipong kahit maliwanag ang araw eh matatakot ka padin. 

"Oo, Puta. Sure na sure. Pramis. Probinsiya lang talaga kaya ganito. Sabi sayo eh." Sagot ni Lisa. "Pero malapit na tayo sa bayan. Dun muna tayo. Baka sakaling dumating na yung delivery ng mga goods sa general store. Kailangan natin ng mga bagay-bagay. Paki-text naman yung tropa na mamili ng supplies legit bago bumiyahe papunta dito..Weekly kasi ang shipments sa tindahan eh. Baka wala yung kailangan nila kung sakali." 

Nagpigil ng tili si Jennie. Lumiko kasi si Lisa ng konti papunta sa isang makipot na dirt road na kasyang-kasya lang yung kotse niya sa luwang. 

"Hoy, Puta!" Sigaw niya. "Saan mo ba ako dadalhin!?"

"Sa barrio nga! Di kasi developed yung kalsada dito gawa ng liblib nga kasi talaga!" Paliwanag ni Lisa. "Malapit na pramis."

"Kanina mo pa sinasabi yan eh!"

"Legit nga! Payb minutes dito sa kalsadang to..Luluwang din yan..tapos pag may nakita kang malaking gate sa kanan ibig sabihin yung susunod na kanto eh papasok na sa town center."

Tumango si Jennie. Piniling magtiwala sa sinabi ni Lisa na tama nga naman pala. Lumuwang din ang daanan (kahit lupa padin) tapos may gate na malaki siyang nakita gaya ng kwento. Tamang naaninag yung lumang mansyon na nasa loob nito bago sila lumagpas.

"Kanino yung mansyon na yun?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Di ko alam eh. Ang kwento ng mga matatanda sa barrio eh pagmamay-ari daw yun nung mga founder ng barrio namin."

"Spanish?"

"Ewan. Sabi nila hindi eh. Parang Asian yata. Mga Thai daw or something..Nagpunta daw dito sa Pilipinas dating-dati pa tapos dito nag-settle for some reason. Hindi ko alam kung ano yung sinasaka nila pero dun sila yumaman..tapos yung mga workers nila yung natira sa paligid..Kaya ayun..tsaraaaaan! Barrio namin."

"Ahhhhh..Cool. Ngayon lang ako nakarinig ng hindi Spanish ang may ari ng lupain." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Kaya nga eh..Ohwell." Sabi ni Lisa. "Ayan na yung town centre. Dun na tayo pumarada sa bandang dulo para mas mabilis makarating sa bahay ni Lola. Pagkatapos kasi nito yun eh." 

Nalibot pa tuloy nila ng slight yung lugar. 

Di gaanong kalakihan. Walang buildings, walang fastfood. Lahat ng bahay ay puro gawa lang halos sa pawid, mangilan-ngilan lang ang mga sementado.

May simbahan sa gitna ng barrio. Gawa din lang sa simpleng bato at kahoy. 

Pakiramdam ni Jennie ay nag time machine siya papunta sa lumang kapanahunan. 

"Shet." Sabi niya nang makaparada na sila ni Lisa. "Kahit Puregold wala. Ngayon lang ako nakapunta sa ganito."

Kalmadong hinawakan ni Lisa ang kamay ni Jennie. "Ayos lang yan. Mababait naman mga tao dito."

"Oks..Basta..Wag mo bibitawan kamay ko." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Walang problema. Gusto mo kahit habang-buhay ko pa hawakan eh." 

"Puta ka. Tara na." 

Bumaba sila ng sasakyan. Huminga ng malalim si Lisa. Ngumiti. 

Di naman napigilan ni Jennie na hindi rin mangiti sa itsura ng kasama niya. Cute kasi. Parang sayang-saya na nakabalik na siya sa kanyang barrio.

Tumingin si Lisa sa relo niya. Alas-siyete ng umaga. 

"Sakto lang pala dating natin, Jennie. Magsisimula palang magising ang mga tao. Tara muna sa tindahan ni Ka Mario."

Hawak kamay silang naglakad. May babae na naglabas ng ulo mula sa isang bahay nang tumunog ang sasakyan ni Lisa dahil ni-lock. 

"Eh sino naman ba ayung nagpapa-ingay ng kay aga-aga!" Sigaw nito. Lumingap. Nakita yung sasakyan. "Kanino ba ire?"

Nahinto sa lakad si Lisa tapos humarap sa babae. "Sa akin ho iyan, Aling Bebang!" Bati ni Lisa. 

Tumingin sa kanya ang babaeng nagnga-ngalang Bebang. "Aba'y tignan mo nga naman ireng batang ito! Mabuti naman at ikaw ay napadalaw ulit rito sa barrio natin! Hala, sasabihan ko ang aking mga pamangkin na puntahan ka minsan sa inyong kubo nang kayo ay makapag-usap usap."

"Sige. Salamat ho! Kami muna ay lalakad laang saglit papunta ke Ka Mario. Ibibili ko lang ho ng kagamitan itong gelpren ko. Laking Maynila eh." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Tinapik tuloy siya ni Jennie sa balikat dahil na-awkward na sa attention nung tinignan siya ng Bebang. 

"Kay ganda nga namang dilag ang naiuwi ni Lalisa! Aba'y napakalaking tulong ng pagma-Maynila mo! May sasakyan ka pa, tignan mo nga naman!"

Proud na proud sa sarili yung ngiti ni Lisa. "Salamat, Aling Bebang! Sige ho, kami ay mauuna na!" Paalam ni Lisa. 

Kinawayan lang sila ni Bebang bago ito pumasok ulit sa bahay nito. 

"Ang lalim. Mygahd. Cardong-cardo." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Crush mo nanaman ako." Biro ni Lisa. 

"Oo na. Shet. Ang probinsiyano. Hot mo dun..Salamat sa pagyayabang mo sakin."

"Maganda ka naman talagang dilag, Jennie. Di ako nagsabi nun. Taas kaya ng standards ni Bebang. Certified ka na niyan!"

Tumatawa sila pareho na nakarating sa harap ng isang tindahan. May sign sa taas na "Ka Mario General Merchandise."

Kumatok si Lisa sa kahoy na poste. "Tao po?" Sabi niya. 

May lumabas na isang matandang lalaki na ngumiti nang makita ang dalawang nasa tindahan niya. 

"Magandang umaga po, Ka Mario!" Bati ni Lisa. 

"Tignan mo nga naman ireng batang ito! Kamusta ka naman ba, Lalisa? Mabuti naman ay naparaan ka dito."

"Maayos naman ho ako, Ka Mario." Nagmano si Lisa. "Ito nga po pala ang gelpren ko. Si Jennie ho." Pakilala niya sa kasama. 

Nagmano din si Jennie sa matandang lalaki kahit medyo awkward. Tinapik siya sa pisngi ng matanda. 

"Kay gandang dilag. Lumulobo ang pisngi." Sabi ni Ka Mario. 

Namula si Jennie. 

"Ikaw Lalisa, huwag mong gugutumin yang iyong irog. Nang hindi mawala yung kaunting taba. Haaay napakaganda nga naman. Naalala ko ang aking asawa. Sumalangit nawa." Saglit na umalis si Ka Mario papunta sa bandang loob ng tindahan niya. 

Tinapik ni Jennie si Lisa. "Lolo mo ba yan?" Tanong niya. 

"Hindi. Lolo yan ng buong bayan." Sagot ni Lisa. "Alam ko kung bakit ka nagtanong though." Sinundot ni Lisa yung pisngi ni Jennie. "Lumulobo nga naman talaga. Hindi lang ako at si Ka Mario ang magsasabi sayo niyan dito sa Barrio. Antayin mo."

"Puta kaaaaaaaa."

"Labyu, Siopao."

"Labyu too, Cardo. Tanginang to."

Lumabas na ulit si Ka Mario. May dalang isang plastic bag. "Are na iyong mga kailangan, Lalisa. Kape, bigas, may ilan diyaan na kornbip nang may ipang-uulam kayo. Hindi pa dumarating ang aking padalang mga kagamitan kaya iyan muna ang aking maiaabot." Sabi nito. 

"Naku. Walang problema, Ka Mario. Ayos na ho ito sa kape palang. Sobra pa nga. Magkano po ba lahat?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Huwag na, Lalisa. Minsan ka laang makadaan rito. Isipin mo nalang eh pang-bungad ko nang regalo sa inyo ng irog mo."

"Nakakahiya naman po yata." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Mabuti na iyon, binibining Jennie. Humayo na kayo! Nasa bukid ang iyong lola, Lalisa. Mukhang mamaya pa iyon uuwi at maganda ang sikat ng araw. Kayo muna ay magpahinga."

"Sige ho, Ka Mario. Ako ay daraan na lang ho ulit dito mamaya kung sakaling may kailanganin pa ako. Bukas ho ay darating ang aking ibang mga kaibigan mula sa Maynila." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Mabuti naman mabuti naman. Sige na. Humayo na. Isama mo iyang si binibining Jennie kung ikaw ay pupunta ulit. Nakuuuuu kamukhang-kamukha ang aking asawa."

"Aagawan mo pa yata ako, Ka Mario eh." Biro ni Lisa. 

"Magpapa-agaw naman ba?" Sagot ng matanda. Kumindat kay Jennie na natawa naman. 

"Bakit hindi, Ka Mario?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

Ngumiti ang Lolo. "Iwan mo siya rito, Lalisa! Ikaw nalang ang humayo papunta sa Lola mo. Akin namang aalagaan huwag kang mag-alala."

Sumimangot si Lisa. Natawa lalo si Jennie. 

"Kay laki ng respeto ko sayo, Ka Mario..Pero..Sa akin lang ho ang siopao na ito. Matagal ko hong hinintay ang kanyang matamis na oo. Kahit sayo hindi ko siya ipagkakatiwala."

"Sayang naman. Kahit ba litrato ay hindi mo maibibigay?" Biro ng matanda.

"May polaroid ako, Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Ngumiti nadin si Lisa. Dumukot sa sling bag niya tapos nilabas ang tinutukoy na instax ni Jennie. 

"Litrato. Kaya kong ibigay yan, Ka Mario." Sumenyas siya kay Jennie. "Tabihan mo na, Puta."

Sumimangot ang matanda. Hinataw si Lisa ng tungkod. "Ikaw ay hindi marunong rumespeto sa iyong irog! Kay ganda-gandang dilag tinatawag mo ng Puta!"

Napaupo na si Jennie kakatawa samantalang si Lisa naman ay nauntog na sa bubong ng tindahan kakaiwas sa tungkod ng matandang lalaki.

"Aray! Pasensya na ho, Ka Mario! Kami lang ho ay nasanay na pabirong magtawagan ng ganoon!"

"Hindi karapat-dapat sa iyong irog na tinatawag ng ganung salita! Ayan ba ang naituturo sayo ng iyong paglalagi sa Maynila?!"

"Aray! Mama tulooooong!" 

Umawat na si Jennie. Tinapik sa braso ang matanda na kumalma din agad nang makita siya. 

"Ayos lang po sakin, Ka Mario. Talagang ganun lang po talaga kami ni Lisa mag-usap. Uhhhh..Nasanay nalang talaga sa Manila." Sabi niya sa matanda. 

"Mabuti nalang na rito sa barrio maglagi kung ganoon din lang ang trato sa mga katulad mo sa Maynila." Nakasimangot padin na sabi ng matanda. Hinataw ulit si Lisa ng tungkod. 

"Tama na po, Ka Mario. Halika po..Uhhhhmm..Pakuha nalang tayo ng picture kay Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Nakahawak sa ulo niya si Lisa. "Magkakabukol pa yata ako. Tsk." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Cute ni Ka Mario." Sabi ni Jennie habang nagkakabit ng seatbelt niya. 

Nakasakay na sila ulit sa kotse. 

"Kaya nga eh. Amazed na amazed sa instax. Kung sabagay. Madalang naman kasing makakita ng ganun dito." Sagot ni Lisa na nag-start ng kotse. 

"Bakit naman? Wala bang ibang umuuwi galing Manila?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Ako lang ang madalas nadaan dito sa lagay na yun, Jennie."

Lumarga na sila.

"Paano yung mga kaklase mo nung high school? Nung elementary?" 

"Ako lang naman ang taga dito. Lahat ng yun eh dun nakatira sa talagang city kung nasaan yung mga schools. Siguro isang oras? Yeah. One hour from here."

"Luh? Eh paano ka pumapasok dati?"

"Naglalakad paano pa ba?"

"Shet?"

"Di naman uso tricycle dito. Dun pa yun sa city. Kapag lumuluwas ako dun ako dumidiretso para umarkila ng trike papunta dito. Or kumukuha ako ng motor para sarili kong dala."

"Tangina?"

"Probinsiya gaming nga diba?"

"Ang hirap naman pala ng pinagdaanan mo."

"Ayos lang yun, Jennie. Astig nga eh. Swerte padin ako. Kasi pagkarating na pagkarating ko sa Maynila eh nakilala ko agad kayo. Laking tulong na hindi ako napariwara. Wala akong kaalam-alam noon eh."

Natahimik sila. Iniisip ni Jennie na sobrang tama nga yung sinabi ni Lisa. Paano na nga lang talaga kung hindi sila natyempo sa bus station nung araw na yun?

"Psst. Lisa."

"Oh? Dito na tayo by the way."

Lumingap si Jennie. Nakaparada sila sa harap ng isang bahay kubo na may kalakihan din naman.

"Lisa."

"Yes, Jennie?"

"Mahal kita."

"Kinilig ako amputangina. Mahal din kita."

"Tara na?"

"Sigurado kang game ka ha. May kuryente, may tubig..Pero.."

"Probinsiya gaming?"

"Yep."

"Saks na. Game."


	97. PROBINSIYA GAMING 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 97\. 
> 
> Cardo x Siopao ftw!
> 
> Sana ma-enjoy niyo to. Next update will be yung biyahe ng tropa. :D

Ngayon lang nakapasok si Jennie sa isang legit na bahay kubo. 

Maluwang ang espasyo. Isang malaking space. Walang kwarto. May mga orocan, at isang malaking baul directly across sa kinatatayuan niya sa harap ng main door. 

Ibinaba ni Lisa ang mga bag nila sa isang side ng lugar tapos nilapitan siya ng nakangiti.

"Welcome sa aming munting tirahan." Panimula ni Lisa. "Uhmm..Pasensya na walang upuan ha. Saktong indian sit nalang tayo sa gitna. Nagugutom ka ba? May take out tayo kanina sa jollibee. Iinit ko nalang."

Lumingap si Jennie. Walang kalan, walang microwave. 

"Saan mo iinit? Uhmm..Don't get offended or anything perooooo."

"Sa labas yung kusina. Lika, pakita ko sayo." Sagot ni Lisa. Nilahad ang isa niyang kamay na kinuha naman ni Jennie. 

Dinala siya ni Lisa palabas ng bahay tapos nagpunta sa likod kung saan may maliit na "extension" na may bubong na pawid padin tapos may counter na gawa sa bato. May nakasabit na mga kaldero at kawali sa isang side ng pader tapos mga kutsilyo at sandok. 

Hinahanap ni Jennie yung kalan. 

"Ayun oh." Turo ni Lisa. 

Isang maliit na something. Di naman napigilan ni Jennie na magtanong. 

"Uhhh..what?"

"De-uling yan, Jen. Tignan mo. Dabest. Alam mo yung sa mga bibingka sa harap ng mga simbahan pag ganitong panahon? Yun." Sabi ni Lisa. "Diyan ka lang ha. Pakitaan kita."

Saglit na pumasok si Lisa ulit sa bahay. Paglabas ay dala na ang sinasabing jollibee take-out, tapos nagpunta sa may gilid ng "kitchen counter". Saglit na dumukot sa ilalim nito tapos may hawak na na isang dakot ng uling paglabas. 

Pinanuod lang siya ni Jennie na nilagay yun sa loob ng "kalan" tapos sindihan. Kinuha ni Lisa yung pamaypay na nakasabit sa tabi ng kalan tapos hinanginan yung apoy hanggang magbaga. 

Unti-unti nang ngumingiti si Jennie. 

"Psst. Cardo." Sabi niya. 

Hindi nag-aangat ng tingin si Lisa mula sa ginagawa. "Ha?" Sagot nito. 

"Mahal na mahal kita, putangina mo."

Kumuha si Lisa ng kawali tapos pinatong sa apoy. Sige lang sa pag-paypay. Nginitian si Jennie. "Mahal na mahal din kita, Jennie. Saglit lang ha..Di pa mainit."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Si Lisa na yung naghugas ng pinagkainan nila. Naglabas nadin ng banig at ilang unan mula sa baul tapos inilatag para makatambay sila pareho sa gitna ng bahay kubo.

Gumulong si Jennie tapos tinignan ang nakapikit ng may maliit na ngiti na si Lisa. 

"Ui. Puta." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Dumilat si Lisa tapos humarap sa tumawag. "Yep?"

"Bakit wala kang picture na naka-display?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Tinago ni Lola. Nasa bangko sa siyudad yung mga importanteng keme. Sabi niya para daw kung sakali eh safe sila." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Pwede pala yun?"

"Oo naman. Di lang naman pera pwede mo ilagay sa bangko noh..Pero may isa siyang sinabit. Gulat nga ako di mo napansin eh. Ayun oh." Tinuro ni Lisa ang tinutukoy. Nakasabit sa pader sa taas ng baul. Kaisa-isang picture sa buong kubo. Graduation photo ni Lisa sa college. 

Natawa si Jennie. 

"Ohsige. Subukan mong mag comment." Pikon na sabi ni Lisa. 

"Lakas ng loob ngumiti ni Puta sa grad pic niya eh bungi naman." Tuloy lang sa pang-aasar si Jennie. 

"Tangina kasi ni Jisoo eh. Buset." 

"Maka-tangina ka kay Jisoo. Nakalimutan mo na kung bakit ka binungi?"

"Oo actually."

"Gago ka..Nag-iinuman tayo. Pinaiyak mo si Chip. Tanda mo na?" 

Napatapik sa noo si Lisa. "Ay oo nga pala!" Natatawa nadin. "Issa prank!"

"Oo putangina mo. Issa prank ka pa na namatay goldfish ni Chip. Laughtrip yung galit ni Soo nung umiyak eh."

"Resbak agad amputspa. Di ako prepared. Ang mahal magpa-ayos ng ngipin hayup."

"Tatlong buwan ka ding bungi noh?"

"Paluin ka ba naman ng upuan ni Jisoo..pag hindi ka nabungi..Isa din yung si Chip eh. Iyak agad amputek."

"Mahal na mahal nun goldfish niya yun pa napagtripan mo. Talagang iiyak. Bobo ka din eh. Nabungal ka pa tuloy."

"Tangina. Di naman kayo mga nagsi-awat."

"May video pa yata si Yeri nun eh."

"Buset..Sana di mag-leak. Nakakahiya pa."

Natahimik sila. Maya-maya ay nagtanong ulit si Jennie. 

"Ganto lang ginagawa mo pag andito ka?"

"Di naman. Minsan eh nagpupunta ako sa bukid. O di kaya eh nagsisibak ng kahoy para ulingin ni Lola. Madaming pwede pagka-abalahan dito maniwala ka sa hindi..Bored ka na ba?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Slight. Ayoko buksan phone ko eh..Baka ma-lowbat." Sabi ni Jennie.

"May kuryente naman dito. Pero good idea wag mo muna i-lowbat agad..Pinapatay na kasi sa buong barrio yung kuryente pagpatak ng alas-siyete."

"What. What the fuck..Soooo..Paano?"

"Kandila. Or di kaya eh gasera. Meron naman kami nun wag ka mag-alala."

"Alright..Uhhmm..Saan nga pala banyo niyo?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

Bumangon si Lisa. "Banyo na toilet or banyo pang-ligo?"

"Pang-ligo..Shower muna ako..para presko."

"Oks. Lika turo ko na sayo pareho."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Katabi lang din halos ng "kitchen" yung "shower". 

"Lisa?" Takang tanong ni Jennie. 

"Wag ka na maarte, Puta. Ayan na yung shower. Enjoy." Sagot ni Lisa. 

Maliit na espasyo. Walang bubong. Pawid yung mga pader tapos may timba at gripo sa isang sulok.

"Lisa." Ulit ni Jennie. 

"May shower curtain naman. Tsaka walang maninilip sayo dito gora mo na." Sabi ulit ni Lisa.

"Paano?" 

"Di ka ba marunong maligo ng de-tabo?" 

"Marunong."

"Ayun naman pala eh. G na."

"Pag lumuhod ako para abutin yung tabo..Kita ako..Ang liit kaya ng shower curtain!" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"So? Wala ngang maninilip sayo dito. Tsaka as if naman di ko pa nakita yan noh. Ngayon ka pa nahiya."

Sinampal ni Jennie si Lisa. 

"Tangina seryoso kasi!" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Seryoso naman ako ah!" Sagot ni Lisa. 

"Ano yung tubo na yun?" 

Tinignan ni Lisa yung tinuturo ni Jennie. 

May tubo na may nakakabit na butas-butas na bote ng coke sa dulo. 

Ngumiti si Lisa. "Ay potaena oo nga pala." Sabi niya. "Shower yan. Yan nalang gamitin mo para di ka na yumuko."

"Shower..what the fuck?!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Hoy! Proud ako sa lifehack na yan! Grade 6 ako nung ginawa ko yan wag ka!" Depensa ni Lisa. 

Huminga ng malalim si Jennie. Ayos na din siguro. At least may shower nga naman. 

"Nasaan yung switch?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Ayun lang. Kailangan punuin ko yung drum para may dumaloy na tubig. Tuloy-tuloy yan." Sagot ni Lisa. 

"Amputanginaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Kala ko ba game ka sa probinsiya gaming?"

"Gusto ko lang naman mag shower."

Naglakad na si Lisa papunta sa liguan. Kinuha yung timba tapos sumenyas kay Jennie na sumunod sa kanya. 

Nakarating sila sa tabi ng isang poso. 

"Ganto, Jen. Mag-iigib ako. Ako na bahala sa shower mo basta sabihan mo lang ako pag tigil na yung tubig ha?" Sabi ni Lisa. Sinahod na yung timba sa kabilang dulo ng poso tapos nagsimulang mag-pump. "Mag-ayos ka na dun..Kasi pag nilagay ko yung tubig sa pang-gagalingan lalabas agad yun sa tubo. Sayang pag walang tao."

Nanunuod lang si Jennie kay Lisa hanggang mapuno yung timba. Sumama sa pagbalik nila sa tabi ng banyo. 

May malaking drum sa likod ng liguan na naka-angat ng slight. Dun pala naka-connect yung shower. 

Kumuha si Lisa ng isang ladder na gawa sa kahoy tapos binitbit yung timba na may tubig papunta sa balikat niya. "Gora ka na, Jennie." Sabi nito. "Ako na bahala pramis."

Suminghap si Jennie. Tumigil si Lisa sa akto ng pagtapak sa hagdan para maabot yung drum. 

"Luh. Ayos ka lang?" Tanong ni Lisa. 

"Putangina. Lord. Na-turn on ako shet." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ang pokpok nun. Yung totoo?"

"Hot mo kaya. Ayaw mo ng compliment? Putang to."

"I mean..Nag-iigib lang naman ako?"

"I guess..Di lang kita nakikita ng ganyan." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Talaga. Pag nag-igib ako sa Manila matakot ka na. Tawagan mo na Maynilad ibig sabihin." Nakangiting sabi ni Lisa. 

"Alam mo kung anong oras uuwi lola mo?"

"Mamayang hapon pa yun panigurado..Bakit?"

"Mamaya na ako maliligo. Sex tayo?"

Binaba ni Lisa yung bitbit na timba. "Game ako diyan, Puta. Bahay kubo amirite?" Taas baba yung kilay ni Lisa. 

"Tanginang to..Tara!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Sigurado ka bang ayos tong shower na to, Puta?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

Nasa liguan na siya. Nakatingin kay Lisa na kita niya sa pwesto niyang nagbubuhos ng tubig sa drum.

"Oo nga. Maayos yan. Antayin mo lang yung tubig." Sagot ni Lisa. Bumaba na mula sa hagdan tapos umalis. Mag-iigib siguro ulit.

Tama nga. Maya-maya ay lumabas na nga yung tubig mula sa tubo. Pinanuod ni Jennie na napuno yung bote ng coke hanggang sa lumabas yung tubig sa mga butas nito. 

"PUTANGINA MO, LALISA!" Sigaw niya. Narinig ang yabag ng tinawag tapos huminto sa harap ng shower curtain. Humihingal na nagsalita. 

"Anmeron? Ayos ka lang?" Tanong ni Lisa. 

"ANO TO?!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ang alin?"

"Ito!" Binuksan ni Jennie yung kurtina para makita ni Lisa yung tinuturo niya sa taas niya.

Saglit na natulala si Lisa sa hubad na jowa niya. Nasampal tuloy.

"ANO TO PUTANGINA MO?!" Sigaw ulit ni Jennie. 

"Sandali. Hubad ka..Wait lang." Sabi ni Lisa. Kumurap-kurap tapos umiling. Tinignan yung tinuturo ni Jennie. Ngumiti. 

"Shower?"

"PAKYU KA YATA! SPRINKLER LANG TO EH!" Reklamo ni Jennie. 

"Tangina neto. Ang choosy mo pa buti nga meron eh!" Sagot ni Lisa.

Nag face-palm si Jennie. Tumigil yung tubig. 

"Shet. O ayan. Kailangan ko na ulit mag-refill. Teka lang ha." Sabi ni Lisa. "Dami mo pa kasing ebas." Akmang aalis na.

"Wag na, Puta. Magta-tabo nalang ako. Kasi pag ginamit ko yung 'shower' mo..Mauuna pang magka-anak sila Jisoo at Chip kesa mabasa yung buhok ko." Sabi ni Jennie. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"May isa pa kaming kubo banda sa may bukid. Siguro ten minutes from here. Dun nalang siguro tayong lahat mag-stay pagdating ng tropa." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Nakatambay na sila ulit sa 'living room'. Nagse-cellphone si Jennie. 

"May signal parin ba dun?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Yep. May signal naman everywhere dito. Thankfully. Kaya di rin sobrang detached sa civilization..Mabigat nga lang sa data..Pero saks na." Sagot ni Lisa. "Pasensya na ha."

"Nagso-sorry nanaman siya."

"Shower palang nabuset ka na eh. Paano pa kaya kung nakita mo pa yung ibang side ng buhay dito?" Malungkot na sabi ni Lisa. 

"Shit." Sabi ni Jennie. Yumakap siya sa katabi niya ng higa. "Fuck. Ui..Sorry, Lisa..I didn't mean to make you feel bad about that..Fuck.."

Umakbay si Lisa kay Jennie. "Ayos lang yun, Jennie. Naiintindihan ko. Di ka naman talaga sanay. Nabigla ka lang din siguro."

"Still..I shouldn't have yelled. Ang insulting sayo."

"Ayos na. Ayos na..Naiintindihan ko. Uhhh..I'll just do my best para kahit papaano eh kumportable ka padin. Wag ka mag-alala."

Nag-angat ng tingin si Jennie. Nakangiti na si Lisa sa kanya. 

"Sorry, Lisa."

"Nukaba. Ayos nga lang..Pramis. Tignan mo. Gagawin kong dabest yung bakasyon mo dito as in. Di usual..Pero matitikman mo yung nakasanayan mo parin. Pangako."

"Wag na. Mag-aadjust nalang ako. It's the least I can do. Sasampalin kita pag nag-effort ka sakin, Puta. Legit." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Luh. Sigurado ka? Madali akong kausap." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Oo nga. I'm fucking slumming it. Bobo naman kung sasabihin kong game ako sa probinsiya tapos magrereklamo ako diba?"

"Ma-reklamo ka naman talaga, Jennie. Wag mo akong lokohin."

"Putangina mo. What I mean is.."

"Magrereklamo ka pero hindi ko dapat patulan?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Yes! Exactly. Turo mo lang sakin what I should do tapos fuck me pag nagreklamo ako."

"Ay gusto ko yan..G."

Sinapak ni Jennie si Lisa. "Tangina. Ang bastos pala nun. Shet. Ibig kong sabihin..Wag mo ako pansinin kahit magwala ako. Kasi..Aaralin ko buhay probinsiya para sayo."

"Weh? Kaya mo? Sa arte mong yan?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Oo nga! Ako naman ang mage-effort this time..Kasi..Mahal kita..Di pwedeng puro kabig lang ako..Nakakahiya na sayo."

"Sige. Bahala ka..Basta yun ang gusto mo..Ride lang ako."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Gising na, Lalisa." Sabi ng boses ng isang babae. 

Si Jennie ang nadilat. Nakita niyang may matanda na tinatapik sa mukha yung kayakap niya. Mabilis tuloy siyang napabalikwas. 

Nginitian lang siya ng lola. 

Gumulong si Lisa. Kinapa yung paligid tapos galit na umungol. "Nasaan ka na, Putaaaaaaaaa!" Reklamo ni Lisa. 

Sumimangot yung Lola. Sinampal si Lisa na napabangon naman dahil sa sakit. "Aray anoba?!" 

"Sino ka para tawagin ng ganun ang kasama mo?!" Sabi ng matanda. 

"Lola! Uhhh..Ganun lang talaga kami mag-usap ni Jennie! Pramis! Walang halong insulto yun swear!" Katwiran ni Lisa. 

Sinampal siya ulit ng Lola niya. 

"Matuto kang rumespeto!" Sigaw nito. 

"Yeh..Opo, Lola. Opo. Sorry, Lola. Sorry."

Tumango ang matanda. Nagpahabol ng isa pang sampal bago nagsalita ulit. 

"Ipakilala mo ako."

Si Lisa naman yung tumango-tango. Hinawakan yung kamay ng nagpipigil ng tawa na si Jennie tapos ngumiti. 

"Lola..Si Jennie po..Girlfriend ko..Jennie..Lola ko."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Halina kayong dalawa at maghapunan!" Tawag ng lola ni Lisa. 

Naghahain sa gitna ng kubo. May maliit na lamesa na nakaset-up kung saan nakapatong ang isang kaldero ng tinola, bagong saing na kanin, at tatlong set ng kubyertos. 

Lumapit sila Jennie at Lisa at naupo. Sumenyas ang Lola na magsimula na sila. 

Napansin ni Jennie yung mga kutsara at plato. 

"Uhmm..Mawalang-galang na po, Lola..Perooo.." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Maganda ineng diba?" Sabi ng Lola ni Lisa. 

"Uhhm..Opo?"

"Regalo yan sa amin mula sa mga magulang niya nung kami ay naikasal ng Lolo ni Lalisa."

"Ahhhhhh."

Namatay yung ilaw sa gitna ng pagkuha nila ng kanin. Tumili si Jennie. 

Tumawa tuloy yung dalawa niyang kasama. 

"Pasensya na, Ineng." Sabi ng Lola ni Jennie. "Kapag nga naman hindi ka sanay eh magugulat ka. Hayaan mo si Lalisa."

Naramdaman ni Jennie na bumitaw si Lisa sa pagkakahawak ng kamay nilang dalawa. Di niya napigilang di umingit ng slight dahil sa takot. Ang dilim kasi. 

"Saglit lang, Jennie." Sabi ni Lisa.

May kaluskos sa bandang likuran ni Jennie tapos nagka-liwanag din makaraan ang thirty seconds. 

Nagsindi na pala ng gasera si Lisa. 

Bumalik sa tabi niya si Lisa tapos pinatong sa gitna ng lamesa yung ilaw nila. Nginitian si Jennie. 

"Ayos ka na, Jen?" Tanong ni Lisa. 

"Oks na. Salamat..Turo mo sakin paano sindihan yan bukas?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"G. Kain na tayo."

Nagsimula na silang tatlo. 

"Ikaw pala yung Jennie na parating kinukwento sa akin ni Lalisa tuwing nauuwi siya dito." Sabi ng Lola ni Lisa.

Natigil si Jennie ng slight sa pagsasabaw ng kanin niya. "Huh?"

"Oo, Ineng. Tuwing napupunta yan rito eh puro ikaw laang ang bukang-bibig. 'Lumabas kami ni Jennie nung nakaraang araw, Lola. Kasama yung barkada pero masaya naman.' 'Napakaganda niya, Lola. Mahal na mahal ko na talaga. Ang bait-bait sobra.' Salamat sayo at pinapasaya mo yung kaisa-isa kong apo. Mabuti naman at kayo ay naging magsing-irog din kahit napakatagal bago nangyari. Laging sinasabi niyan ni Lalisa na pangarap niya lang alagaan yung unang-unang dilag na nakilala niya sa Maynila."

Lumingon si Jennie kay Lisa. Pulang-pula na ito pero patay malisya lang na naghihimay ng ulam. Kunyari walang naririnig. 

Ngumiti si Jennie. "Actually..Lola..Gusto ko mag sorry sa inyo..Kasi..Natagalan kami ni Lisa dahil hindi ko nakita agad yung kahalagahan niya sakin..Masyado akong na-focus sa pagkakaibigan namin..Parati ko ho siyang sinasaktan..Di na nga yata mabibilang kung ilang beses ko siyang sinapak at sinampal eh.."

"Ganun ba?" Sabi ng Lola ni Lisa. "Hindi naman naikukwento ng apo ko sa akin ang mga iyon. Siguro ay dahil wala lang sa kanya. Ang importante ay masaya na kayo ngayon. Kahit parati kayong nag-aaway, ang mahalaga eh nagkaka-ayos din kayo pagkatapos."

"Salamat po..Kasi..Tinuruan niyo ng patience si Lisa. Sa gulo kong tao..Siya lang nakakasakay sakin..Wag po kayo mag-alala..Iingatan ko siya. Mahal ko po si Lisa..Kahit parati ko yang binubugbog..Mahal na mahal ko siya..Kasi..Gumaganti naman siya pag nananakit ako eh."

Tumawa yung kausap ni Jennie. "Aba dapat lang! Naku. Naalala ko iyong Lolo ng batang yan. Dyusko. Maka-ilang beses kaming nagpapaluan ng pinggan pag kami ay nag-aaway. Pero kapag mahal mo nga naman."

Tumango si Lisa. "Labyu, Siopao." Sabi nito. 

"Labyu too, Cardo." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Makarating lang ako sa ganyang edad muli..Sulitin niyong dalawa..Iba ang pag-ibig kapag bata pa..Mapusok. Ngunit lalalim lang yan ng lalalim habang kayo ay tumatanda."

Natahimik ang lahat habang kumakain. 

"Psst. Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Hmm?" Sumubo si Lisa. 

"Legit question..Bakit parang..ang payat nung chicken ng tinola?"

"Uhhh..Ano kasi yan, Jennie..Uhh..Pal--"

"Palaka yan, Ineng. Nahuli ni Ka Mario sa may ilog kaninang tanghali. Ibinigay sakin na pang-ulam ngayong gabi." Sabi ng lola ni Lisa. 

"Shit." Bulong ni Lisa. 

Namutla si Jennie. "Pa..Palaka."

"Uhhhhh..Lola? Di kasi sanay si Jennie na nakain ng ganito..Dapat pala eh sinabi natin agad?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Palaka..Fuuuuuuuuucdge.." Sabi ni Jennie. Pilit na ngumiti. "Uhhhhhmm..Ayos na? Fudge..uhhh..Ayos na. Ma..Masarap naman..Tinola pa..Uhh..Lasang chicken. Oks na." Sumubo si Jennie ng pagkain. Ngumuya tapos lumunok. Nag okay sign. "Sarap." 

"Mabuti naman at nasarapan ka, Ineng. Hala sige at kumain ka lang ng kumain. Nang hindi mawala yang pisngi mo. Parati yaang kinukwento ni Lalisa sakin. Iyan daw pisngi mo nakapagpa-ibig sa kanya."

"Lola naman! Huwag mo naman ibunyag ayung mga sikreto ko!" Reklamo ni Lisa.

"Ire namang si Jennie ang tinutukoy mo parati, hayaan mo na! Nang alam niya din ang lahat!" Sabi ng matanda. 

Natatawa na si Jennie. Kakulay na kasi ni Lisa yung apoy ng gasera dahil sa hiya. 

Umusog si Jennie para mapalapit ulit sa girlfriend niya tapos binulungan. "I love you, Lisa. Legit."

Nabuga ni Lisa yung tubig na iniinom. Binato siya ng kutsara ng lola niya. 

"Are'y napaka-bastos mong bata ka!"

"Sorz, Lola. Nagulat lang pasensya na."

"Bilisan niyong kumain at nagsisimula nang magsiratingan ang mga kuliglig. Kailangan nang mapatay ang gasera maya-maya."

Tumango sila Jennie at Lisa. Natatawa padin si Jennie sa girlfriend niya. 

"Psst. Siopao. I love you too." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Haaaaay. Kabataan nga naman talaga. Hanggang sa hapag-kainan ay nagkakanaan." Tumayo na yung lola ni Lisa. Dinala ang sariling kinainan sa labas para hugasan.

Namula si Jennie. "Uhhhh.."

"Kanaan, Jennie..Usap..Wag kang bastos." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Pakyu." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Tumawa si Lisa. "Kanina ka pa kating-kati na pawalan yun noh?"

"Oo. Tangina mo din eh noh? Talked up na talked up ako sa Lola mo. Talagang walang kuwento kuwento ng awayan natin?"

"Shempre. Kapag ginawa ko yun edi nahirapan pa akong kunin approval niya sayo diba? At least ngayon..Mahal ka na niya agad pagkakilala niya palang sayo." Nakangiting sabi ni Lisa. 

"Putangina ka talaga, Lalisa. Nabubuset ako sayo..Mahal na mahal kita." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Jennie. Tapos ka na bang kumain? Ligpitin na natin yan nang makatulog. Madami pa akong ituturo sayo bukas. Mabuti na yung may pahinga."

"Dito tayo matutulog?"

"Yep. Katabi si Lola. Sorry..Bukas ng gabi dun na tayo sa kabilang kubo..Para mapag-isa kahit papano..Ngayon lang naman..Tsaka may kulambo. Saks na."

"Walang..electric fan."

"Malamig simoy ng hangin sa gabi makita mo. Sarap ng tulog pramis."

"Uhhh..Sige. Game."

"Game."


	98. CHRISTMAS HORROR STORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 98.
> 
> Tadhana, Engkanto, Lola ni Lisa, or yung otornim? Pili nalang kayo kung sino ang nangti-trip sa tropang Itim na Bulbol. 
> 
> Sana matuwa kayo dito, guys! Let me know what you think as always! :D
> 
> PS: Follow up chapter as soon as I have it.

"ARAY KO!" Reklamo ni Seulgi nang bulabugin siya mula sa pagkakatulog ng isang malakas na palo sa tiyan niya. 

"Gising na bebe bear! Roadtriiiiiiiiip!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

Galit na tinignan ni Seulgi ang oras. Alas-kuwatro. Nag face-palm siya. 

"Putangina, Ireneeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Pinalo-palo lang siya ulit ni Irene sa tiyan. "Leggo leggo leggo!"

Nag sit up si Seulgi. Niyakap yung nakaupo sa legs niya tapos inihiga sila pareho. Pinaulanan ng halik sa mukha. 

"Masyado kang excited. Kink mo ba yung iniistorbo ako sa umaga? Pakshet ka." 

"Slight. Ang cute mo pag bagong gising eh." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Makikita mo padin naman yun pag hinayaan mo akong bumangon ng kusa."

"Yoko nga. Trademark ko na mang-gising noh. I take that shit to heart."

"O sige. Bahala ka. Pero yung calltime eh mamaya pang ten. Dito ka na matulog ulit."

"On top of my lucky Snuggle bear?" Pa-cute na tanong ni Irene. 

"Where else?" Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Bet. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"How do you like your coffee in the morning, bitch?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi na humihikab-hikab habang nagbabasa ng newspaper sa dining table.

Tumayo si Seulgi. Lumakad papunta kay Irene tapos ni-lift siya paupo sa kitchen counter. 

"Remember nung unang roadtrip natin?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Pa-Vigan?" Sagot ni Irene. 

Hinalikan ni Seulgi yung leeg ni Irene. Sa pulso. "Yup." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Fuck..Don't leave a mark..Uhhh..Yes? Anong meron?"

"Wala lang. You asked me the same question then..'How do you like your coffee in the morning, bitch?'. Tapos you got pissed because I didn't kiss you good morning."

Dahan-dahan na hinubad ni Seulgi yung suot ni Irene na oversized sweatshirt. Nang magawa ay bumaba na yung halik sa dibdib ni Irene.

"Tangina..Okay?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Napaisip lang ako..That was nearly five months ago..Look at us now." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Sandaling tumigil sa ginagawa para ngumiti nung cute na ngiti kay Irene. 

"Are you going to fuck me on your kitchen counter?" Tanong ni Irene. "Kasi goddamn. Look at us now indeed."

"I love you, Bunbun."

"I love you too, Snuggle. G?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Boss. Psst. Boss."

"Ano, Yeri?" 

"Pa-soundtrip ka naman diyan. Roadtrip." 

Stressed na inabot ni Seulgi yung aux cord tsaka cellphone niya sa nakaupo sa backseat na si Yeri. 

"Yun oh. Tanks boss!" Nag peace sign si Yeri tapos nag-scroll na sa playlist ng cellphone ni Seulgi na hawak niya. 

Pinatugtog yung Complete ng Girls' Generation. "Boss. Psst. Boss." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Putangina naman. Ano?" Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Di ba talaga makakasama si Saeron, boss? No dice talaga? Di kaya ng powers mo ipagpaalam sa parents niyo? Family ka pa din naman diba? Counted na yun na be with family on Christmas and New Year diba?"

"Is it gonna shut you up kapag kasama siya?"

"Nope..Pero laking tulong." Nakangiting sagot ni Yeri. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. Nag u-turn. Nagising ang natutulog sa front seat na si Irene. 

"Ano meron? Bakit bumabalik tayo? May naiwan ka?" Confused na tanong. 

"Shh, Bunbun..Tulog ka ulit..Na-badtrip lang ako kay Yeri..I'm going to see if I can convince my parents to let Saeron tag along para matahimik tayo lahat."

Tumango si Irene. Natulog ulit.

"Ayos! Salamat boss!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Sure, Yeri. Try lang tayo though..No promises."

"Saks na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12PM - SM HYPERMARKET CUBAO**

"Jowatsoooooooong!" Tawag ni Yeri. 

Lumapit si Saeron. "Ano?"

"We gotta stick together. Nasa SM nanaman tayo. Baka may witch ulit. Mahirap na."

"Ay oo nga."

"Bakit ba parati nalang tayong two hours late sa mga calltime?" Tanong ni Joy. 

"Malay ko sa inyo. Basta kami ni Chip eh ten o' clock palang andito na." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Masarap yung isang hotdog na pinapa-free taste nila kanina. Wala na though. Di kayo umabot. But I remember the brand!" Masayang sabi ni Rosé. 

Ngumiti ang lahat sa kanya. 

"There's the Rosie I fell in love with." Sabi ng kakarating lang mula sa pagkuha ng pushcart na si Wendy. 

"No homo, Wannie?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

Nag finger gun si Wendy. "No homo, Rosie."

"NICE!"

"Weird niyo." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Fuck off, Slug." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Buti di ka nababadtrip, Ligaya." Sabi ni Yeri.

Nag hair-flip si Joy. "Confident ako noh. Tsaka ayos na. Kahit landiin ni Wanda ng landiin yang si Chip sa harap ko di ako maba-bother. Hot na si Chip, siya pa yung nauna. At least alam kong may taste tong isa." Sabi ni Joy habang nakaturo kay Wendy. 

"Tara na. Wala tayong matatapos pag tumambay lang tayo dito." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Potspa. Ayan. Eto yata yung nagseselos." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Ulul ka. I'm Jisoo. I'm okay." Sagot ng tinuturo ni Irene. 

"Oo nga naman, ate Irene. She's Jichu. She's okay." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Bahala kayo. Kalat." Sabi ni Yeri. Inagaw yung pushcart ni Wendy tapos lumakad palayo kasama ni Saeron. 

Sumunod ang barkada. Nagsimula na silang mamili ng mga minessage sa kanila ni Lisa na essentials. 

"Hoy mga tanga!" Tawag ni Joy. Nagtinginan ang lahat. Kabilang ang ilang shoppers. May isang kuya na nag-pssh.

"Putangina naman pala eh. Bakit ka tumingin nung sinabi kong tanga?" Sabi ni Joy sa kuya. 

"Uhhhh." Sabi ng kuya. 

"Buset. Lumayas ka sa paningin ko." Sagot ni Joy. 

Tumakbo yung lalaki. 

"Tangina nito ni Ligaya amputek. Problema mo?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

"Kakainis. Kayo yung tinatawag ko. Siya yung lilingon tapos magagalit? Tanga talaga."

"Ewan ko sayo. Bakit mo kami tinawag?"

"Wala daw ref sabi ni Kuto. Avoid perishable keme daw." Balita ni Joy sa tropa. 

"Luh. Eh paano yung mga alak?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"One step ahead of you, Yerms. Sabi ni Lisa eh pweds naman daw tayo bumili ng alak. May mabibilhan naman daw ng yelo sa bandang city na 24 hours."

"Oks oks. G." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Lumibot nanaman sila. 

"Bakit ba ang twitchy mo?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi. 

"Oo nga. Tuwing liliko tayo nagfi-flinch ka, BossDad. Anmeron?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Baka may matyempo nanaman eh..Tangina." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

Tumingin si Wendy sa mga signs sa taas ng bawat ng aisle. "I'll pay attention na lang sa markers just in case." Sabi niya. 

"Helpful. Ang hot." Comment ni Joy. 

"Harot. Kakabuset." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Tangina mo. Harutin mo din si Chip nang may magawa ka. Kesa yung pinupuna mo lang ako." 

Pinakyu ni Jisoo si Joy. Gumanti. 

"Knock it off, Jichu." Saway ni Rosé. Nagbubukas ng Mang Juan mula sa pile ng chichirya na nasa pushcart nila. 

"Ipapa-scan pa natin yan, Chip naman! Di makapag-intay?!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Wag nga ako, Yerim! Kala mo di ko nakitang binuksan mo na yung jelly ace?!" Banat ni Rosé. 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Yeri. "Ops. Kay Saeron yun." 

Sinapak siya sa balikat ni Saeron. "Naka-lima ka, jowatsong. Wag liar."

"Cereals. Incoming." Announcement ni Wendy. 

Mabilis na tumalikod ang lahat at bumalik sa pinang-galingan. 

"I wanted Cheerios." Malungkot na comment ni Rosé. 

Huminga ng malalim si Jisoo. "Saglit guys." Paalam niya. 

Pinanuod siya ng barkada na lumiko papunta sa iniiwasan nilang section. 

"Ipinagkanulo mo sa impakta si Jisoo para sa cereals, Chip. Sana dalhin ng konsensya mo yun habang-buhay kung sakali." Sabi ni Irene.

"Grabe siya?" Sagot ni Rosé. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dinig nilang sigaw mula sa cereals section. 

Inabandona ng tropa yung pushcart. Tumakbo lahat to the rescue para kay Jisoo na natagpuan nilang nakatayo sa gitna ng cereals at tumatawa. 

Sinugod siya ni Rosé tapos sinapak sa tiyan. "Gago ka! Kala namin kung ano na!"

"Deh deh. Coast is clear, as you can see." Sabi ni Jisoo. "I did scream for something legit though." Tinuro yung isang box na nasa may baba ng shelf na katabi niya tapos kumanta. 

_"Nothing else is that taste! Nothing else is that crunch! Honey bunches of oats!"_

Natawa si Rosé. "Walang ligtas kahit cereal jingles?" Sabi niya kay Jisoo. 

"Shempre! G mo na yan sa cart. Tara na. Baka maubos pa swerte natin at dumating nga ang impaktang tinutukoy ni Madam."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Saktong ala-una ng magsimula silang lahat na pumila sa counter. 

"Chewing gum anyone?" Offer ni Yeri. 

"Wag ka na magdagdag sa cart, jowatsong." Saway ni Saeron. 

"Ikaw ba magbabayad?" Tanong ni Joy kay Wendy. 

"Hati yata kami ni Slug. Gusto niyo ba ambagan?" Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Di noh. Wala kaming mga pera. Sagot niyong boss yan." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Lul? Ikaw? Walang pera?" Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene. "Kakasahod mo lang? Chaebol? Walang pera?"

"Sana all chaebol." Sabi ni Jisoo. Iniisa-isa yung ibang mga nasa pushcart ng barkada tapos nililipat sa isang tinutulak niya.

"Hoy ano yan, Jisoo! Wag kang ano. Supplies natin yan!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Tanga ka. Kinukuha ko lang yung kay Chip. Sagot ko na yun."

"Sweet. Alam ba ni Chip yang galawan mo na yan?" 

"Deh. Wag niyo na ipaalam."

"Credit din yun mehn! Own it!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Di na kailangan."

"Bahala ka na nga. Sure ka?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Yeh, boss. No problem. Kasama siya sa budget ko. Saks na. May sukli pa."

"Alright. Wala kang maririnig samin." Comment ni Seulgi. 

Naglo-load na sila ng gamit sa kanya-kanyang trunk ng mga kotse ng biglang magmura si Wendy. 

"Shit! Guys! Yuko!" Sigaw niya. 

Yumuko ang lahat. Nauntog si Yeri sa edge ng nakabukas na trunk ng kotse ni Seulgi. 

Lumingap si Wendy. "Oks na oks na. Bilis nalang mag load para makaalis agad." Sabi niya. 

"Problema mo, Wannie?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Pumasok sa SM si Sunmi. Nakita ko."

Mabilisan na talaga ang load. Naipit yung kamay ni Yeri sa pinto ng passenger seat ng kotse ni Seulgi kasi sinara ni Saeron agad-agad.

"Fota." Sabi ni Yeri. "Dalawa agad di pa nagsisimula ng matino ang lakad." Reklamo niya. 

Tumatawa lang si Seulgi at Irene sa harap. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8PM**

Tumunog yung walkie-talkie na nakalagay sa cup holder sa gitna nila Jisoo at Rosé.

 _"Guys. Tawagan niyo nga si Lalisa! Tanong niyo kung sigurado ba siyang ito yung daan papunta sa kanila?"_ Sabi ni Joy. _"Naliligaw na tayo lahat. Tabi daw muna sabi ni SeulPogi at SeungWapo."_

"Teka. Ako na." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

Tinawagan ang kaibigan habang dahan-dahan na tinatabi yung kotse kasunod ng naunang dalawa. 

Bumaba ang lahat. Hinayaan lang ni Jisoo na lumapit sa kanya ang tropa. 

"Pa-special amputspa. Kailangan kami ang magpunta sayo?" Reklamo ni Yeri. 

"Tulog si Chip." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Ayun naman pala. Tulog si Rosie. Saks na. Sumagot na ba si Lisa?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

Umiling si Jisoo. 

"Ang lamig ng hangin. Also, nakakatakot yung kalsada. Pang horror movie." Sabi ni Irene. 

Niyakap siya ni Seulgi. "Lagot na. We were just making out."

"I know..Fuck. Mauuna pa yata tayo." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Nasa kotse kami ni jowatsong?!" Reklamo ni Saeron.

"Tulog kayo." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Umaandar?! Paano?!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Secret. Hulaan niyo." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Pwede ba makisakay sa inyo, ate Wendy?" Pagmamaka-awa ni Saeron. 

"G lang, Saeron." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Nice."

"Pero ikaw lang. Di kasama si Yerms."

"Napakadaya!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Putangina. Magsi-tahimik." Sabi ni Jisoo. Pinindot yung speaker ng cellphone niya tapos nagsalita. "Kuto!"

 _"Oh, Soo! Saan na kayo?"_ Sabi ni Lisa mula sa phone. 

"Andito kami sa malaking main road na sinasabi mo. Sure ka bang ito yung daan?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

_"Paano kayo nakarating diyan? May pinasok kayong arko?"_ Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Yep." Sagot ni Wendy. 

_"Oks, boss. May nakita ba kayong signage na may arrow bandang kanan niyo? Kasi may dirt road eme dun. Mag right kayo dun tapos straight shot na pa-barrio namin."_

"Gaano ka-layo from the arch yung sign na yun, Lisa?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

_"Siguro five minutes, boss Seulgi!"_

"Tangina, Lalisa. Isang oras na kami sa kalsadang to. Legit. Wala ka bang ibang marker?" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

_"May nadaanan ba kayong balete?"_ Sabi ni Lisa.

"Oo. Tatlo na." Sabi ni Joy.

_"Luh? Isa lang ang balete sa buong road na yan. Yun pinaka-gitna eh. Pag nakita niyo yun lagpas na kayo sa dirt road."_

"Anong pinapahiwatig mo, ate Lisa?" Tanong ni Saeron. 

_"Baka na-engkanto na kayo. Shet. Seryoso guys."_

"Tangina naman neto eh!" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Kinakausap ng maayos amputa."

 _"Gago seryoso nga, Soo! Isa lang balete diyan pramis! Masipa man ng kalabaw si Jennie bukas."_ Sabi ni Lisa.

May tunog ng sampal. Mahinang kaluskos, isang aray galing kay Lisa tapos yung sunod na kausap nila ay isang matandang babae na. 

_"Pagpasensyahan niyo na na ako ay nakikisali sa inyong usapan, mga ineng. Pero hindi nagsisinungaling ang apo ko. Iisa laang ang balete sa kalsadang iyan. Kapag kayo eh lumagpas roon at hindi niyo narating ang siyudad eh may naka tipo na nga sa inyong engkanto. Madalas eh ganyan ang nangyayari sa mga baguhang pumupunta rito sa barrio."_ Sabi ng Lola ni Lisa. 

Namutla ang barkada. 

"Guys. Tapos na Halloween. Hindi ako natutuwa. Legit." Sabi ni Irene. Humigpit yung yakap sa kanya ni Seulgi. May pa-bonus pang halik sa noo.

"Christmas Horror Story pa yata." Sabi ni Yeri. "Saks na din. May nahagip na impakta sa SM kanina eh..Baka..ito yung consequence ng hindi natin pagsagasa sa kanya."

"Wag ka ngang ano, Yerms!" Sabi ni Joy. Kumapit na sa balikat ni Wendy na nagbibilang sa kamay niya. 

"Ano binibilang mo diyan?" Tanong ni Joy kay Wendy. 

"Checking kung kumpleto survival kit ko sa kotse." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Hmmm."

"Ah. Eh..Lola..Ano pong gagawin namin?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

_"Kayo nalang ay magbaligtad ng inyong mga damit nang makarating ng matiwasay."_ Sagot ng Lola ni Lisa. _"Magdasal na rin kayong nakatuwaan lang talaga kayo ng engkantong iyon. Naku. Ke gaganda pa naman ninyo. Nakita ko litrato niyo rito sa selpon ni Lalisa. Hala na. Magbaligtad ng saplot agad-agad at mukhang uulan pa. Mas mahirap makarating rito kapag madulas ang lupa."_

Kumaluskos sa linya. Si Jennie ang sunod na kausap nila.

_"Guys. I can't believe I'm saying this pero I'm agreeing with Lisa and her grandma. Nagpunta kami ni Cardo sa city kaninang tanghali. Isa lang talaga yung balete. And you said you've passed three already? Something's wrong. Can't hurt to try what they suggest right? Tsaka uulan nga. Walang stars yung langit. Go na kayo before it starts. Looks bad."_

"Are engkantos even real?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

_"Lisa's grandma said it's best not to challenge that thought, boss."_ Sagot ni Jennie. _"Baka daw lalo kayong pagtripan ng engkanto kung sakali..Sige na guys. Gora niyo na yung suggestion tapos tawag kayo ulit pag kailangan. Baka ma-lowbat kami. Gabi na. Walang kuryente pang-charge. Goodluck!"_ Paalam ni Jennie. Binaba na yung tawag. 

Nagtinginan ang tropa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Nae-engkanto tayo?!" Sigaw ng isang boses mula sa loob ng kotse ni Jisoo. 

"Shit. Uhhhh..Rosie..Tulog ka ulit." Panicked na sabi ni Jisoo. 

"OHEMGEE. NAE-ENGKANTO TAYO!"

"Chip! Nakaka-panic ka!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

Bumaba ng kotse si Rosé. "OHEMGEE. JISOO. HUBAD!"

Natatakot ang tropa pero di naman napigilang di matawa. 

"Tangina. Oh, Jisoo. Hubad daw." Asar ni Yeri. 

"Proud ako sayo dun, Chip! Live life!" Sabi ni Irene. 

Hinubad ni Rosé yung t-shirt niya. 

"HOLYSHIT!" Sigaw ni Wendy at Jisoo. 

Gumaya si Seulgi. 

"PUTANGINA. HOT BODY KANG SEULGI!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

"Dyusko!" Sabi ni Joy. "Bakit ba kayo naghuhubad sa gitna ng kalsada?!"

Binaligtad lang nila Seulgi at Rosé yung mga t-shirt nila tapos sinuot ulit. 

"Game na kayo guys. Tama yung lola ni Lisa. Can't hurt to try." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"TEKA LANG! KASAMA BA DAPAT YUNG PANTALON?!" Sabi ni Jisoo. Nagkukumahog na takpan si Rosé na naghuhubad nadin ng pants nito. 

"Yes." Sabi ni Rosé. "Para sure."

"Sandali lang kasi, Rosie! Sana sa loob ng kotse mo ginawa yan diba?!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"No time, Wannie! Game ka na din."

"Naulan." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Tama nga. Sunod sunod na yung patak. Mabilis na lumakas. Malalaki yung droplets. Basa ang barkada agad kaya kanya-kanyang takbo papasok ng mga sasakyan. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nadulas pa si Yeri sa putik bago makarating sa kotse ni Seulgi na naka-lock. "Hoy boss!" Reklamo niya. 

"Maputik ka!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. 

"Ate isusumbong kita kila Mommy at Daddy, bully ka kay Yerim!" Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Tanginaaaaaaa." Binuksan ni Seulgi yung kotse. Mabilis na sumakay si Yeri. 

"Sakto na boss. Ako na magbabayad ng pa carwash mo."

"Bawas sa sahod mo." Tumingin si Seulgi kay Irene. "Ayos ka lang?" Tanong niya. 

"Ayos na. Slightly wet kaso not the fun wet. Pero hey, at least may excuse na maghubad."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Si Wendy naman ay naglalabas na ng towel mula sa backpack niya na mabilis niyang inabot kay Joy. "Here. Dry up muna ng slight tapos pag maghuhubad ka sabihan mo ako."

"Bakit?" Sabi ni Joy. "Manunuod ka?"

"Why not right?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Nae-engkanto na tayo ang pakboi padin putangina."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sa dulong kotse naman ay nagpupunas din ng towel si Rosé at Jisoo. 

"Tsk. Ang delubyo levels agad nung ulan what the hell." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Kinuha ni Rosé yung walkie. "Guys. We have to move. Can't get stuck here. We're sitting ducks kung sakali. Nakapag-baligtad na ba ng damit lahat?"

Walang sumasagot. 

"Guys?" Tawag ulit ni Rosé. "Naka-larga na ba kayo? Kasi di na namin makita yung mga kotse niyo ahead. Ang lakas ng ulan legit..Wannie?"

Nag crackle yung radyo. " _Nakapag-baligtad na kami ni Jowatsong, Chip."_ Si Yeri. _"Si Madam tsaka Boss Seulgi..Nakapaghubad.."_

May kaluskos. _"Ate Rosie. Send help. They're making out."_ Si Saeron. 

Tumunog ulit yung radyo. " _Oks na kami ni Joy, Rosie. Kayo ba ni Jisoo?"_

"Di pa kami, Wannie." Sabi ni Rosé. 

_"Daming ibig sabihin, Chip."_ Sabi ni Joy.

"Dalawa lang, Ligaya." Banat ni Jisoo. 

_"Yun oh!"_

Tumunog ulit yung radyo. _"Oks na kami, Chip."_ Si Irene. _"Larga na?"_

"Larga na. Hazard nalang sa lahat para magkakitaan." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Lumiwanag yung harap ng kotse na sinasakyan nila Jisoo at Rosé. Nag-hazard na yung dalawang boss. 

_"Game na guys!"_ Sabi ni Yeri. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12AM**

Nakaparada nanaman ang tatlong kotse sa gilid ng kalsada. 

_"For fuck's sake."_ Frustrated na sabi ni Seulgi mula sa radyo. 

_"I can't see shit around me."_ Reklamo din ni Wendy. 

"Tangina. Ako din." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Ilaw niyo lang nakikita ko guys."

 _"Ang lakas talaga ng ulan putaena."_ Sabi ni Irene.

 _"Di na nakakatawa. Apat na oras na tayong paikot-ikot."_ Sabi ni Joy. _"Dyusko. Sana naman cute yung engkanto na nangti-trip satin diba? Para worth sa ganda natin kung sakaling makuha nga tayo."_

Kumulog at kidlat. Sarado yung bintana ng lahat ng kotse at malakas ang tunog ng ulan pero dinig ng buong tropa yung tili ni Irene. 

Walang radyo.

"Putangina. Galing. Bingi sila lahat sa loob nung Benz pustahan?" Sabi ni Jisoo kay Rosé. 

"Wag mo ko patawanin. Serious business." Sagot ni Rosé. 

_"We need to call Lisa."_ Sabi ni Wendy.

 _"Ako na."_ Pag volunteer ni Irene. _"Uhh..Sorry..Natulala mga kasama ko sa tili kanina."_

Dinig ng una at huling kotse yung pag ring mula sa mga radyo nila. Sumagot din agad. 

_"Kamusta na kayo, guys? Fuck. Lakas ng ulan. Nagsasahod si Lisa ng timba sa ilalim ng butas sa bubong."_ Si Jennie.

"Ate Jennie!" Tawag ni Rosé. "Is Lisa's grandma there?"

_"Yep. Teka, Chip."_

Sumagot ang Lola ni Lisa. _"Hallow?"_

"Lola! Nawawala padin po kami!" Sabi agad ni Jisoo. 

_"Naku. Sigurado ba kayong lahat kayo eh nagsipag-baligtad ng inyong mga damit?"_

_"Opo, Lola!"_ Sabi ni Wendy.

Lumaki ang mata ni Rosé. Pinalo sa balikat si Jisoo tapos tinuro.

"Ano?" Mahinang tanong ni Jisoo. 

"Di ka pa nagbabaligtad." Sagot ni Rosé. Pinatay ang walkie para di sila marinig ng ibang mga kasama. 

"Fuck. Oo nga. Nakalimutan ko na. Tsk. Sige. After the call."

Tumango si Rosé. Binuksan ulit yung walkie. 

"Guys?" Bati niya. Walang sumasagot. "Guys?"

"Chip. Patay yung ilaw." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Lowbat you think?" 

"Yup. Try your phone." 

Nilabas ni Rosé yung cellphone niya mula sa bulsa. Speed dial number 2. 

_"Yes, Rosie?"_ Si Wendy.

Nagtaas ng isang kilay si Jisoo. Sinagot lang siya ng kibit-balikat ni Rosé. 

"Kamusta na kayo, Wannie? Na-lowbat walkie namin." Sabi ni Rosé sa tinawagan.

_"All good, Rosie. Lisa's grandma is staying on the phone until we find the dirt road."_

"Oks. We'll follow you."

 _"G. See you in a bit. Stay safe, you two."_ Paalam ni Wendy.

Bumukas na ulit ang mga hazard lights.

Kinalabit ni Rosé si Jisoo bago pa sila tumakbo. 

"Hmm?"

"Jichu. Hubad." Sabi ni Rosé. "Kalimutan mo ulit para masaya."

"Fuck oo nga pala." 

"Bilis. Maiiwan tayo."

Ginawa ni Jisoo. Mabilisan. 

Paglabas ng ulo niya mula sa tshirt eh wala na yung dalawang kotse sa harapan nila. 

"Tangina. Chip." Sabi niya. 

"Yes. I know. Sorry..uhhh..Na-distract ako. Nice bra."

"CHIP!"

"Sorry sorry. G na. I'm sure we can find them. Straight lang naman yan eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1AM**

"Soooooooo..Lowbat na ako." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Ayaw na mag-start ulit ng kotse ko." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Kasalukuyan silang stuck sa gitna ng dirt road na natagpuan din nila nang saglit na tumila ang ulan at makakita si Jisoo ng maayos. Tumigil yung kotse na sinasakyan nila sa hindi malamang dahilan. At dahil lumakas ulit pabalik sa delubyo levels yung ulan, di sila pareho makalabas para tignan ang makina.

"Now what?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Ewan. Lowbat nadin ako." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Shit."


	99. FRANKENSTEIN PLACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99.
> 
> May specialty si Chip na isa pa bukod sa pagkain eh. Ano kaya yun?
> 
> Kumpleto na ulit ang tropang Itim na Bulbol sa next update. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about this as usual! Enjoy guys! :D

**2AM**

"Tangina. Wala pa yatang planong tumigil yung ulan ah." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Isang oras na silang nakatambay ni Rosé sa loob ng kotse. Napag-usapan na ang lahat ng pwedeng pag-usapan, nakapag-patawaran na ulit sa lahat ng naging kasalanan. 

Pero hindi padin tumitigil ang delubyo sa labas ng sinasakyan. 

In-adjust ni Rosé yung upuan niya. Inihiga. Tapos binangon ulit. Inulit ng tatlong beses. 

May narinig sila parehong crack nung pang-apat na higa. Ayaw na bumangon nung upuan.

Nag face-palm si Jisoo. 

"Chip. Yung totoo?" Sabi niya. 

"Sorry naman. I was bored..I still am." Sagot ni Rosé. Nakahiga nalang. "Nasa kotse nila Wannie yung snacks..Nagugutom na din ako."

Binuksan ni Jisoo yung glove box. Napabangon si Rosé. 

"Knock yourself out while I think of what to do." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakaturo sa assortment ng snack options na nasa loob ng glove box niya. 

"Holy shit. Motherlode." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé. Dumukot ng isang Snickers bar tapos masayang binuksan. 

Hinayaan lang siya ni Jisoo.

"I should move the car. Nakabara tayo dito and baka may dumating." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Nilunok ni Rosé yung huling bite niya ng chocolate tapos tumango. "I'll help." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Wag na, Chip. Mababasa ka pa sa ulan. Mahirap pag nagkasakit ka." 

"I'm good."

"Wag na."

"I'm helping. Bahala ka whether you want it or not."

"Fine."

Dahan-dahan na binuksan ni Jisoo yung pinto niya. Pati si Rosé nabasa sa lakas ng splash nung ulan. Sinara ulit ni Jisoo. 

"Pota. Sino ba kasi yung nag-isip na lahat ng gamit natin ilagay sa kotse nila boss Seulgi?" Reklamo ni Jisoo. 

"Si Yeri." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Tangina. Of fucking course. Maliligo tayo. Walang pamalit. Sure ka lalabas ka din?"

"Yep." Tumingin si Rosé sa nakabaligtad na t-shirt niya. "Sakto nang wet t-shirt contest. White naman to."

"Chip. Whatever it is you're planning..Di uubra yan." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Who said I'm planning something?"

"Kilala kita, Chip."

"Kilala din kita, Jichu."

Matagal silang nagtitigan. Nag-smirk si Rosé. 

Bumaba ng kotse si Jisoo. 

"Ang rupok." Natatawang sabi ni Rosé sa sarili niya. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta naman yung alas-dos na nasa kalsada padin tayo?" Sabi ni Saeron sa mga kasama niya sa kotse. 

"Sumasakit na ulo ko kakaisip ng matinong solution. Shet. I'm stumped." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Nag-iisip ka din pala ng pang-tulong?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Grabe ka sakin, Madam. Pare-pareho lang tayong stuck dito. Gusto ko nang magpahinga. Bakit di ako mag-iisip?" Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Mauubos na gasolina ko. Fuck." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Tumunog yung radyo. Tinignan nilang apat. 

Si Yeri ang kumuha tapos binuksan. 

"Hello?" Sabi niya. 

_ "Nawawala yung kotse ni Jisoo." _ Sabi ni Wendy.

"Shet. Yung fake maknae namin andun. Itabi mo yung kotse, Snuggle." Sabi ni Irene. 

Tinabi ni Seulgi. Nakita nila sa rearview na sumunod yung kotse sa likod nila. 

Tama nga. Nawawala yung pangatlo sa convoy. 

Malakas yung ulan pero bumaba yung dalawang sakay ng kotse ni Wendy tapos tumakbo papunta sa kanila. 

In-unlock ni Seulgi yung mga pinto, umusog sa back seat sila Yeri at Saeron para magka-space sa mga bagong sakay. 

Mabilis na humarap sila Irene at Seulgi sa likod para makapag-usap usap ang lahat ng maayos. 

"Bakit di niyo napansin?!" Tanong ni Irene. 

"I had my eyes on the road!" Katwiran ni Wendy. 

"Kausap ko sa phone yung Lola ni Kuto. Nakatingin ako sa kanan kasi baka sakaling mahagip yung sign na sinasabi." Sabi naman ni Joy.

"Shet. Shet. Nauna na silang makuha ng engkanto! Ahhhhhhh!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

Binatukan siya ng lahat. 

"Tangina. Okay. We have to think..Baka naman..nakita na nila yung road. Try niyo tawagan." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Si Wendy ang unang sumubok. "Rosie's not picking up. Unreachable guys." Nakasimangot na sabi. 

"Si Soo din unreachable." Sabi ni Irene.

"I could have been sleeping in my warm bed right now. At home..Sa Manila." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Umiyak si Yeri. 

Natulala ang lahat. 

"Luh gago?" Sabi ni Joy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**230AM**

"Binaba mo ba yung handbrake?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Jisoo. "Mej thirty minutes na kasi tayong nagtutulak..Di gumagalaw yung kotse. Legit question amirite?"

Inuntog ni Jisoo yung ulo niya sa sasakyan. Huminga ng malalim.

"Hindi mo binaba noh? Nice one." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Di na pumatol si Jisoo. Tahimik at umiiling na naglakad papunta sa driver's side tapos binuksan. Ayaw. Sinubukan niya ulit. Ayaw padin. 

Bumalik siya sa likod kung saan dumudukot sa bulsa ng KitKat si Rosé. 

"Pahiram muna ako ng susi, Chip. Naka-lock." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"I thought you had your car key." Sabi ni Rosé. Naka-angat yung kamay sa akto ng pagkagat sa chocolate. 

"Fuck?" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Legit. Wala sakin susi mo, Chu."

Nagmamadali silang nagpunta sa harap ulit ng kotse. Pinunasan ni Jisoo ng kamay yung fog na nasa bintana tapos sumilip sa loob. Nakasaksak yung susi niya sa ignition.

Nagtinginan sila ni Rosé. Mabilis na sinubukan lahat ng pinto. 

No dice. 

"Tangina. Holy shit." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Kumagat si Rosé sa KitKat na hawak niya tapos binulsa. 

"Yun lang pagkain natin. Ohno. We're fucked." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Kumidlat. Tumili si Rosé tapos yumakap kay Jisoo.

"Sabi ni Lisa straight shot na daw tong dirt road papunta sa barrio nila diba? Lakarin natin." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Kaya mo?" 

"Kaya..Pero ayoko. Lakas lakas ng ulan and we can't see shit. Baka mapano pa tayo. We should just stay here." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Ganto nalang..Hanap tayo ng masisilungan. Just until the rain stops tapos balik tayo dito sa kotse kasi lalong ewan pag naligo lang tayo sa ulan all night. G?"

"Fine. Nilalamig nadin ako. Sana may mahanap."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**3AM**

"Mauubos na din gas ko, Slug. We can't keep driving around." Sabi ni Wendy. "Shit. As much as I want to look for ChuChip..Hindi kaya." 

"Huhu jowatsong..Pasensya na..This is all my fault! Ako yung nagsabi kay boss na isama ka! Nahihirapan ka dahil sakin! Napaka-walang kwenta kong jowa!" Umiiyak padin si Yeri. 

"Tahan na, jowatsong. Ayos lang..Andito naman si ate. Hoy." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Hinde! Ahhhhh! Makipag-break ka na sakin! Deserve ko yun! I broke my promise to you! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" 

Binatukan ni Seulgi si Yeri. "Walang magbe-break. Umayos ka." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Oh wala daw magbe-break. Ayan na..Tumahan ka na, Jowatsong..Approve ka na kay ate." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Suminghot-singhot si Yeri. Humikab. Tapos nagpahid ng luha sa mata. 

Binuksan ni Saeron yung arms niya. "Lika na dito. Matulog ka nalang muna. Pagod na utak mo siguro. Di sanay ng nag-iisip ng non chaotic stuff." Hinila niya si Yeri para yakapin. 

Nakatulog agad si Yeri. 

"Kyot pota. Parang baby. Ngayon lang nagmukhang legit na maknae yan." Comment ni Joy. 

"Trot. Hulog ng langit ka Saeron. Potspa. Salamat." Sabi ni Irene. 

Nag okay sign lang si Saeron. "Matutulog na din ako." Sabi niya. "Di na kaya ng mata ko. Legit. Ate, okay na ba kayo?"

Tumango ang mga matatanda. 

"Ayos na kami, Saeron. Matulog ka na..Kami na bahala." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Pumikit na din si Saeron. 

Kinumutan ni Irene yung mag jowatsong na nahimbing na.

"Nawawala padin yung dalawa. Ano na plano?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"I'm thinking..We start again tomorrow. Pag may araw na. Kasi I don't think we can accomplish anything with this rain..and kung nae-engkanto man tayo..It should be alright bukas diba?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Agree ako kay Boss Seulgi. Sabihan nalang natin si Lisa na titigil muna tayo para di mag-alala." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Yep. Tawagan ko." Sabi ni Wendy. "Baka sakaling nauna na dun sila Rosie tapos lowbat lang kaya di ma-contact right?"

"Probs. G na..Saktong nap nalang." Sabi ni Irene. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**310AM**

"Chip. Psst." Tawag ni Jisoo. 

"Hmm?"

"See that?" Tumuro si Jisoo sa may bandang harapan nila. Pinalo ni Rosé yung kamay niya. 

"Wag ka magturo! Dadagdagan mo pa yung mga nang-aano satin eh!" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Luh?" 

"Bawal mag point and shit sa ganito, Chu..Baka may ma-offend tayo na something tapos lalo pa tayo malasin..Ano ba kasi yung sinasabi mo?"

"May ilaw sa banda dun." Sumenyas nalang si Jisoo sa direction na tinutukoy. 

May ilaw nga. Maliit. Parang galing sa lampara, pero ilaw.

"Ooooh!" Sabi ni Rosé. Kumanta.  _ "There's a liiiiight! Over at the Frankenstein place!" _

"Rocky Horror Picture Show. Nice." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Bumilis yung lakad nilang dalawa. Nakarating sa harap ng isang malaking gate. Dun galing yung ilaw. Sa isang lamp sa poste na katabi nito. 

Sumilip sila. May mansyon. Luma. Mukhang abandoned. 

Nagtinginan sila. 

Sinubukang itulak ni Rosé yung gate. Bumukas ng slight. Kasya na silang dalawa pag hindi sabay. 

"Scary shit. Di ako papasok diyan. This is how horror movies start, Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Pussy naman." Sabi ni Rosé. "Kala ko ba hanap tayong shelter?"

"Yeah..Pero..Not inside an abandoned mansion..Baka may axe murderer diyan..Or. Multo. Puntos na tayo sa supernatural, Chip."

"Ayos lang yan. I don't think it's haunted." Sagot ni Rosé. "Ghosts aren't real, Chu."

"Sure..but Engkantos and other things are?"

Sumiksik si Rosé sa space ng gate para makapasok sa loob ng yard nung mansion.

Ngumiti kay Jisoo na nasa labas padin. 

"Tara na. Adventure time nalang." Aya niya.

"Chip!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. Nagmamadaling sumiksik papasok ng gate ng makita na lumakad na si Rosé papunta sa front door. 

Napunit pa tuloy yung t-shirt niya nung sumabit. 

"Rosie. I'm serious. This is all kinds of scary." Sabi ni Jisoo nang maabutan si Rosé at pareho na silang nakatayo sa harap ng pintuan nung mansyon. 

Di siya pinansin. Tinulak ni Rosé yung pinto. Bumukas with an almighty creak na naging dahilan naman para takpan nila pareho yung tenga nila. 

Nag-intay sila ng two minutes bago pumasok sa loob. 

Scary. Pero na-amaze padin sila. 

Grand staircase directly across sa front door. Malawak yung paligid. May mga malalaking banga na naka-display sa paligid-ligid. May piano sa room sa kaliwa nila na parang living room pa yata dahil may mga bookshelf silang naaaninag. Sa kanan naman yung parang kitchen. Old school base sa mga gamit sa loob. May nakikita silang parang pugon. 

"Fuck. I wonder who lived here..Tara sa taas?" Aya ni Rosé. "Panigurado andun yung bedrooms."

"Dito nalang tayo sa baba, Chip. Like..literally right here. By the door. That I will keep open." Lumingap si Jisoo. May nakitang vase na pinilit niyang abutin ng isang kamay dahil yung isa ay hawak yung pintuan para di masara. 

Tinulungan siya ni Rosé. Binara nila pareho sa pintuan yung vase. 

Nagpagpag si Jisoo ng kamay. Bumahing sila pareho ng kasama. Di na sure kung dahil sa alikabok or dahil sa matagalang ligo sa ulan. 

Tumango si Rosé. Hinubad yung t-shirt. 

Pakiramdam tuloy ni Jisoo eh tuyo na agad yung damit niya sa kadahilanang biglang uminit yung buong katawan niya. Tumalikod siya. 

"Uhhh..bakit ka naghubad?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Rosè. 

"Di pwede matuyo yung damit na suot..Flu ang aabutin." Sagot ni Rosé. 

May sumabit sa ulo ni Jisoo. Kinuha niya. Pants ni Rosé. 

"PUTANGINA NAMAN CHIP!" Sigaw niya. 

"Ano bang problema mo, Chu?!" Sabi ni Rosé. "I'm just trying to not get sick here, ang green minded mo eh!" 

"Pwede ka naman maghubad somewhere na hindi ko nakikita dyusko naman!" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Osige. Wag kang haharap ha. Let me just look for a place where you can't see me kasi I'm in my underwear right now."

"Diyos na mahabagin..Ayoko magkasala." Bulong ni Jisoo. 

Malayo na yung boses ni Rosé nang sunod itong nadinig ni Jisoo. Nasa bandang hagdan. 

"Sigurado ka ha. We're going separately. In a huge as fuck abandoned mansion..Where there's possibly some ghosts..or axe murderers..or engkantos and other shit. We're splitting up here. Final answer?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"G ka talaga sa flu?" 

Naglalakad sila sa hallway sa second floor nung mansion. Naghahanap ng bedroom. 

So far, yung dalawang pinto na binuksan nila eh isang banyo, tapos isang library. 

May isa pang door sa dulo ng mahabang hallway. Naisip nilang baka yun na yung master's bedroom. 

Tumango si Jisoo. "I like the flu."

"Ang labo. Bahala ka."

"Tuyo na yung damit mo, Chip. Isuot mo na."

"Wala pang isang oras tuyo agad? Magic?"

"Magbihis ka na..Please." 

Tumigil si Rosé sa paglalakad. Humarap kay Jisoo na mabilis namang iniwas yung mga mata niya mula sa mga dapat iwasan. 

"Chu. Psst." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Shet. Oof. Ang interesting nung chandelier. Nice." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Chu."

"Ano?"

"Bakit ba gustong-gusto mo na magbihis ako?" Humakbang si Rosé papunta kay Jisoo. 

Umurong si Jisoo. "Kasi mas malamig yung ganyan itsura mo kesa sa kung may damit ka?" Sabi niya.

"Di eh. Kanina ka pa. Are you..tempted by any chance?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

Dire-diretso lang sila sa ganung set-up. Isang hakbang paharap ni Rosé. Isa namang hakbang ni Jisoo na paurong. 

"No..Haha..Bakit ako mate-tempt? Uhhh..Too early for that." Nabunggo ni Jisoo yung isang vase sa tabi ng hagdanan. Mabilis niyang sinalo para di mahulog at mabasag. Binalik niya sa original pwesto. Tapos nag side step kay Rosé at mabilis na tumakbo papunta sa pintuan na tinutumbok nila ng kasama. Binuksan niya. Bedroom nga. Ganda nung kama. Four poster. 

Sumunod lang si Rosé. 

"Chu. Ano na? Wala ka pang legit na sagot sa tanong ko. Tempted?"

"Putangina. Yes. Wala ngang multo pero andyan ka naman para mang-demonyo. Parang-awa mo na, Chip. Magbihis ka." Sagot ni Jisoo. Nakatalikod padin kay Rosé at nakatukod yung ulo sa pintuan ng kwarto.

May tumama sa likod ni Jisoo. Dalawa. Humarap siya kay Rosé.

"Na sayo lahat ng damit ko. Paki-abot." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé.

Nagdilim paningin ni Jisoo.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8AM**

"Oi. Kotse ni Jisoo yun diba?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Oo nga." Sabi ni Irene. 

Nasa dirt road na sila. Natagpuan makaraang magsimula ulit sa pagda-drive nang masigurado na maliwanag na talaga ang araw at hindi na sila kayang galawin ng kung ano man yung nang-trip sa kanila nung gabi.

Tulog padin yung magkapatid na sila Seulgi at Saeron. Pinagtulungan lang sila nila Irene at Yeri na ilipat sa backseat ng kotse nung tumigil ang ulan. 

Binuksan ni Yeri yung radyo. 

"Guys..Nakabara yung auto ni Jisoo sa kalsada." Balita ni Yeri sa mga nasa likod nila.

Huminto ang lahat. 

Nagsibabaan ang mga gising. 

Naglakad sila papunta sa kotse ni Jisoo. 

"Fuck. Na-kidnap sila ng mga engkanto! Ahhhhhh!" Sigaw ni Joy. 

"Putanginang to. Umayos ka nga!" Sabi ni Irene. 

"I've got a feeling natirik to. Tapos tinry nila itulak..kaso..na-lock sila?" Sabi ni Yeri. "Kasi nasa ignition yung susi. Teka."

Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Yeri. Nilabas yung keyring niya tapos namili ng isa. Tumango. Shinoot yung susi na napili sa pintuan ng kotse ni Jisoo tapos tiniwist. 

"Charaaaaan!" Sabi ni Yeri nang bumukas ang pinto. 

"Bakit ka may kopya ng susi ng kotse ni Jisoo?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Wag ka mag-alala, boss Wan. Meron din ako nung sa inyo ni boss Seulgi..Meron akong kopya ng susi ng auto niyo lahat. Pati yung dinky na Eon ni Lisa."

"BAKIT?!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

"Ewan ko na din actually..For moments like this?" Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Putangina ng batang to." Sabi ni Joy. 

"I assume di mo ibibigay samin kopya mo kahit hingin namin?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Binulsa ni Yeri yung keyring niya. "Yep."

"Ibang level yung baliw mo, Yeri." Sabi ni Wendy 

"Thanks. I take pride in that." Naka peace sign na sabi ni Yeri.

"Andito lang siguro yung ChuChip sa paligid." Sabi ni Joy.

"I trust Jisoo would have tried to look for some place na may bubong." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Lakad tayo around the area?" Suggestion ni Irene. "Pero wag sa gubat. I don't think dun sila pupunta."

"Di na kailangan." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Ayun sila oh." Sumenyas si Yeri sa bandang harap nung kotse. 

Kung saan naglalakad sila Jisoo at Rosé papalapit.

"Guys! Ohmygod!" Sigaw ni Rosé nang nakita sila. Tumakbo. Sinalo lang siya ng yakap ni Irene. 

"Saan kayo nakarating?" Tanong ni Joy kay Jisoo.

"Frankenstein Place." Bulong ni Jisoo. 

"Ha?"

"Wala mehn. May abandoned mansion up ahead. Dun kami tumambay ni Chip habang nagaantay na tumigil yung ulan. Ayaw mag start ng auto ko kagabi." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Tumango ulit si Yeri. 

Pinanuod siya ng barkada na naglakad papunta sa hood ng adventure ni Jisoo na binuksan niya. Saglit na nagkuting-ting sa loob. 

"Try mo, Jisoo." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Teka muna. Bakit bukas pinto ko? Kagabi lang naka-lock yan." Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Wag ka na madaming tanong. Natagpuan namin yan na bukas. Game na."

Tinakpan ni Joy yung bibig ni Wendy para hindi magsumbong yung boss niya.

Umiling si Jisoo. Sumakay sa kotse niya tapos sinubukang i-start. Gumana.

"Putangina." Sabi niya. 

Si Rosé naman ay umikot papunta sa passenger seat tapos sumakay nadin. Dumukot ng chocolate galing sa glove box tapos binuksan. 

"Mygahd. The level of gutom I am in." Sabi ni Rosé. Humaga na sa sira pading upuan.

Sinara ni Yeri yung hood ng kotse ni Jisoo. 

"Larga na?" Tanong ni Yeri sa lahat. 

"Larga na. Straight shot naman na daw. Soo. Mauna ka na." Pag sang-ayon ni Irene. 

Umalis na yung ibang barkada papunta sa mga kotse nila. 

Sinara ni Jisoo yung pinto ng kotse. Tumingin sa kasama niya na masayang kumakain ng isa nanamang chocolate bar. Dumukot nadin siya ng isa mula sa glove box tapos kinain. 

"Di magandang post breakfast breakfast yung kinakain natin, Chu." Sabi ni Rosé.

Ngumiti si Jisoo. "Post huh?"

Tumango si Rosé. Nakangiti nadin. Tinapik ng isang daliri yung ilong ni Jisoo. "Post."

Umandar na yung kotse. "Di ko maalala yung actual breakfast." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Refresh mo ako sometime soon."

Nadaanan nila yung mansion. Kumanta si Rosé. 

_ "Let's do the time warp agaaaaaaaaaaaain!" _

Tumawa si Jisoo. "Tangina. We have to watch that film again. Rocky Horror Picture Show. Nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chip sang two songs. 
> 
> 'There's a light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)', and 'Time Warp'. Both are from the movie, The Rocky Horror Picture Show.
> 
> Astig yun. Highly recommended. A personal favorite of mine.


	100. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip this kung di mo trip magbasa ng ramblings ng nagsulat. 
> 
> Tuloy ang kwento if you click next chapter. 
> 
> :D

* * *

Una sa lahat, gusto kong magpasalamat.

Sa mga nagbabasa, magbabasa, nagbasa, at nagiisip magbasa ng kwento na ito..Thank you. 

Sa mga nag-iiwan ng comment, nag-iisip na mag-iwan ng comment, at nag-iwan ng comment..Thank you. 

Sa mga tahimik na tagabasa pero natutuwa padin sa kwento..Thank you. 

Sa mga nabadtrip sa takbo ng kwento at tumigil sa pagbabasa..Thank you.

Sa mga nabadtrip sa takbo ng kwento pero andito padin..Thank you. 

Sa mga nag-aantay na matapos yung kwento bago magsimula sa pagbabasa..Thank you.

Sa mga napadaan lang..Thank you. 

Pangalawa, bakit ko naisipan na gawing isang napakahabang author's note yung pang-100 na labas? Kasi pakiramdaman ko kahit anong 'chapter' ang ilagay ko dito, di mapapantayan nun yung significance ng number. Kaya sa 101 nalang natin itutuloy ang kwento. 

Pangatlo, gusto kong humingi ng sorry. 

Sorry..Kasi di ako pala-reply sa mga comment. Ayokong isipin niyo na hindi ko kayo pinapansin..Marunong akong mag-reply..Legit lang talagang hindi ko alam kung ano ang sasabihin. 

Pasensya na. Kasi sira-ulo ako. Sa twitter lang talaga ako maingay. Shet. Sorry talaga. 

Malaking tulong yung mga comment niyo sa pagsusulat ko. Hindi ko alam kung may mga nakakapansin, pero madalas eh yung mga ideas sa comments niyo, or yung mga actual suggestions niyo eh lumalabas sa kwento. Ganun ka big deal sakin yung mga input niyo. Sadyang ewan kung awkward lang ako or what the fuck kaya di ko kayo ma-replyan. Huhu..Sorry talaga. Isa yun sa mga pinaka-regret ko. 

I might not be able to change that actually. I keep trying..pero ewan ko ba..Sorry. Just know that I appreciate every single one of your comments. I take them to heart.

Sorry din kung minsan eh ang parang ewan ng nga pangyayari sa kwento. 

Pang-apat..Wala ang tropang Itim na Bulbol kung wala din kayong mga naglalaan ng oras na kilalanin sila. Kaya salamat ulit.

Lumabas yung outline ng kwento nila nung minsang nangati yung utak ko ng malupit. 

Nung una eh wala akong planong ilabas to. Kasi nahihiya ako. Ewan. Hanggang ngayon nahihiya padin ako tbh. skl. 

Nung nilabas ko naman eh hindi ko akalaing aabot ako sa isang-daan. Kasi ang original na plano eh 20 lang. 

Nasa 20 times 5 na tayo. Pakshet. Kahit akong nagsulat eh nalula. 

Pang-lima, isasara ko tong 'author's note' with a request..

Request na sana eh patuloy lang kayong maglaan ng oras sa kwentong ito..ayokong mangako..pero pipilitin ko na pasayahin kayo sa mga susunod na labas..hanggang sa dulo na hindi ko pa alam kung kelan. 

Maraming salamat talaga guys. Sana masarap yung ulam niyong lahat palagi. Araw-araw, oras-oras. 

PS: Kung binasa mo tong ka-dramahan ko na to..salamat. Click mo na yung next chapter kasi nahihiya na ako sa sarili ko. 


	101. [M] USAPANG TROPA 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 101.
> 
> Itim na Bulbol sa probinsiya. 
> 
> Mangingisda sila on the next update. Dyusko. Goodluck. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! :D

**10AM**

"Fuck, Marry, Kill." Tanong ni Jennie sa mga kaibigan niya. 

Nakaupo silang apat sa isang mahabang bangko sa gilid ng bahay-kubo sa bukid na tinutuluyan nila. Umiinom ng kape sila Jennie, Joy, at Rosé, habang si Irene naman ay umiinom ng Swiss Miss.

Pinapanuod nila ang kanilang mga S.O na nagtatrabaho sa bukid sa harap nila. 

Si Seulgi na nagsisibak ng kahoy para sa bonfire nila sa gabi.

Si Jisoo na gumagawa ng lamesa para pagkainan nila. 

Si Lisa na nag-iigib nanaman ng tubig.

At si Wendy na nagtatahi ng isang malaking lambat para sa pinaplano nilang pangingisda sa hapon. 

"Shet..Ewan." Sabi ni Joy. "Fuck boss Seulgi, Marry Wanda, tapos kill Jisoo kasi pinaiyak niya si Chip?"

Tumango yung mga kasama niya. 

Uminom si Rosé mula sa mug niya ng kape. "I'd fuck Wannie coz that's hella fun..Marry Jichu..tapos..I'm not killing anyone. That's sad."

Nagtaas ng kamay si Jennie. "Peram kay Jisoo, Chip. I've got a feeling may ibubuga kaya ka sobrang attached eh. Pakasalan ko si Cardo..and then probably end up killing her too..kasi tangina niya nabubuset ako sa kanya."

Tumingin sila kay Irene na tumango bago ibinaba yung baso ng hot chocolate at nagsalita. "I'd fuck Snuggle..putangina..Yes. I will do that..tapos papakasalan ko si Wanda. Maalaga eh..and then..Papatayin ko si Yeri."

"Putangina?? Di naman ako kasali sa choices??" Reklamo ni Yeri mula sa bintana sa taas ng bench na inuupuan ng apat na naglalaro.

"Chismosa kang putangina mo! Sabi na nakikinig kang hinayupak ka eh!" Sigaw ni Irene. Tumayo sa bench tapos binatukan yung nakadungaw sa bintana na si Yeri. 

"Nasaan na ba yung leash mong hayop ka?" Tanong ni Joy kay Yeri. 

"Kasama ni Jowatsong sa isang kubo yung Lola ni Lisa." Sagot ni Yeri. Hinihimas yung ulo na pinalo ni Irene. "Tinuturuan siyang magluto."

"Buti pa yun may pakinabang." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Grabe kayo sakin! May naitutulong naman ako sa inyo ah!" 

"Saang banda?" Pang-aasar ni Rosé. 

"Alam niyo? Kung may feelings lang ako bukod sa nararamdaman ko kay Saeron mahuhurt ako sa mga pinagsasabi niyo." Banat ni Yeri. "Bahala na nga kayo diyan! Kala yata may mga pakinabang sila eh sitting pretty lang naman kayo habang nagtatrabaho yung iba."

Lumabas si Yeri ng bahay. Malakas na in-announce ang panibago nanaman niyang trip. "Pupunta ako sa barrio. Mage-explore. Adios bitchez! Mangitim sana kayo sa ilalim ng araw!" Umalis na habang pinapanuod siya ng tropa.

Tumawa ang lahat nang makita siyang nadulas sa pilapil at nahulog sa rice field.

"PUTANGINA NIYONG LAHAT! UNGRATEFUL MADERFAKERS!" Sigaw niya habang naka-pakyu. 

"Patagalan tayo?" Aya ni Joy sa mga katabi niya sa upuan. 

"Game." Sagot ng lahat.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11AM**

"Putangina. Hindi ko na kaya." Sabi ni Irene. Padabog na tumayo tapos nagpunta kay Seulgi. 

Tumawa yung mga kausap niya. 

"One down." Biro ni Rosé. 

"This is a weird game." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Hoy." Tawag ni Irene sa girlfriend niya. 

Binaba ni Seulgi yung axe na hawak. "Yes?" Sagot nito pagkatapos magpunas ng pawis sa mukha gamit yung t-shirt. 

"Amputangina nga naman kasing abs yan." Sabi ni Joy na nanunuod sa mga ganap. 

"True." Sagot nila Jennie at Rosé. 

"Wanna bang?" Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. 

"Luh? Where exactly can we do that?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Sumesenyas sa paligid na isang malaking open bukid.

"Ewan. Bahala na." Hinawakan ni Irene yung kamay ni Seulgi tapos kinaladkad.

"Bet sa kotse yun sila pupunta?" Sabi ni Rosé sa mga kasama niya sa bench. 

"Pwede..or baka di na umabot. There's a mangrove keme somewhere dun sa path papunta sa parking eh." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Saks na ako. I've got a feeling mananalo ako sa patagalan na to eh." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Confident. Kaya yata nang-challenge." Comment ni Rosé. "Wala pang ganap?"

"Wala pa. Tangena. Paano ka nakatagal kay Wanda?"

"Had to Zeppelin my way into it."

"Zeppelin?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Yep. Went for a strip tease." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé.

"Pota. Brave soul pala. When you called and said you were going for it akala ko kakausapin mo lang. Dyusko, Chip." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Daming keme ni Wannie eh. Nairita na ako. Been a month anyway. Sakto na. Ikaw nga, ate Joy tatlong buwan nang nakasabit eh. I should be asking you how you manage." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Oo nga naman." Sabi ni Jennie. "Mygahd. Ang hirap yata nung kating-kati ka na pero wala padin."

"Ewan ko ba. Kinikilig din naman ako sa idea niya na take it slow eme eme. Pweds na din. Di naman kulang sa paalala na sasabog utak ko pag nangyari eh." Sagot ni Joy. 

"Kayo na ba?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Ewan..Siguro? Ganun nadin yung galawan eh. Sex nalang kulang." 

Si Lisa na yung pumalit sa ginagawa ni Seulgi. Hinubad yung t-shirt para nakasando na lang bago pulutin yung axe tapos magsimulang magsibak ng kahoy. 

Binaba ni Jennie yung kape niya. "Fuck it. I'm going. See you two. Have fun." Paalam niya kila Rosé at Joy bago puntahan si Lisa at sampalin. 

"Inaano ba kita, Puta?! Nananahimik ako ditong nagta-trabaho, istorbo ka naman!" Reklamo ni Lisa.

"G?" Tanging sabi ni Jennie. Nakataas yung isang kilay sa kausap. 

Binaba ni Lisa yung axe. "Wala tayong matatapos na trabaho bago mananghalian."

"Ayaw mo? Choosy amputa."

"G. May treehouse ako somewhere dito. Shh ka lang. Secret hideaway." Hinawakan ni Lisa yung kamay ni Jennie tapos lumakad na sila. 

"And then there were two." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Nag-offer si Joy ng handshake kay Rosé na tinanggap naman nito. 

"Samahan ng wala pang label pero ang lala ng harot." Biro ni Joy. 

Tumawa sila. 

Nagtanong si Joy kay Rosé nang mahimasmasan sila. "Kamusta na kayo ni Soo?"

Pinahid saglit ni Rosé yung mata niya bago sumagot. "Sakto lang..We promised we'd use up yung time na nasa Baguio siya as some sort of self healing period."

"Gumagana naman ba?"

"Yep..We've gotten better at communicating about everything instead of yung sinasarili lang namin yung issues..Thank god for facetime."

"Mabuti naman. Saglit lang naman talaga yung kalat. Other than that..Ang soft niyo kaya. I ship."

"Salamat, ate Joy. I ship too. If all goes well..Third time's the charm right?"

"Endgame na kayo niyan."

"God. I fucking hope so. Sayang yung cheeseburger kung hindi."

"Pero teh..Glowing ka. Nadiligan ka kagabi noh?" Biglang sabi ni Joy. 

"Ha?"

"Teh wag kang magmaang-mangan. Alam ko yan. Nakahiga yung isang upuan ng kotse ni Soo."

"Luh siya? Nasira ko yun kasi pinaglaruan ko. Wag kang issue, ate Joy."

"Lul?"

Tumawa si Rosé. "Master's bedroom. Abandoned mansion."

"BAKLA KA NG TAON!" Sigaw ni Joy. 

"Gusto ko lang naman tingnan kung ano gagawin ni Chu pag nang-bait ako..Eh kumagat. Ayos!"

"Wildt. Nice one, Chip!"

Nag-apir silang dalawa. 

"Nagugutom na ako." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Bukod sa pagkain at pangdedemonyo..Ano pa specialties mo?" Tanong ni Joy. "Penge naman tips. Nang tumiklop na si Wanda."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1115AM - SA LOOB NG KOTSE NI BOSS**

"Fuck..Seul..gi..holyshit!"

"It's broad daylight. Tangina. Gaano ka-horny?" Biro ni Seulgi. 

Nakapatong siya kay Irene. Nasa backseat sila pareho. Medyo uncomfortable ang pwestuhan pero pwede na. 

"It's the abs..and the arms..you know..rugged shit. I can't help it. HOLYFUCK GO DEEPER OHMYGOD!" Sagot ni Irene. 

"Nangangawit ako. Teka." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Nanapak si Irene nung binunot niya yung laruan. Umayos lang si Seulgi ng pwesto. Umupo tapos kinandong ang kasama niya. 

Naghalikan lang sila. 

"Put that thing back where it came from or so help me.." Sabi ni Irene. 

Binalik ni Seulgi. Umungol sila pareho. 

"Mike Wazowski." Sabi ni Seulgi. Cute. Parang yung si Boo sa Monster's Inc.

Matagal silang natigil ni Irene dahil sa pagtawa.

"Putangina mo. Bakit ba tuwing nagse-sex tayo eh natatawa tayo about the most random shit?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Malay ko. Kasi ang hilig mo makipag-kwentuhan while we're doing it?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

Tumango si Irene. Hinalikan si Seulgi. Sabay silang nagkibit-balikat.

Back to business. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1120AM - TREEHOUSE NI LISA**

_Yung eye-contact talaga eh._ Isip ni Jennie. 

"Shit! Lisa!" Sigaw niya. 

Napapikit siya. Tumigil yung kasama niya.

"Keep your eyes open, Jennie. You know what happens if you don't." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Dumilat ulit si Jennie. Bumalik sa pakikipagtitigan sa nasa baba niya. 

"Good girl." Kumindat si Lisa. Nagsimula ulit.

"FUCK! PUTANGINA MO!" Sigaw ni Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12PM**

"Sakto na ba yung lamesa, boss?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Wendy. 

Kasalukuyan silang nakaupo para kumain ng panang-halian. 

Dumating si Saeron limang minuto palang ang nakalilipas. Dala yung mga pagkain na niluto niya kasama yung Lola ni Lisa. 

"Saks na. Tamang height lang. Thanks, Jisoo." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Nag-thumbs up si Jisoo sa boss niya. Inabutan siya ni Rosé ng bimpo na pamunas ng pawis. 

Dumating si Joy na may dalang isang pitsel ng tubig na may yelo. Umupo sa tabi ni Wendy. 

"Nasaan na yung iba?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Naglalakad na daw si Jowatsong pabalik." Sabi ni Saeron habang ibinubulsa yung cellphone niya. 

"Gusto niyo malaman kung nasaan yung JenLisa tsaka SeulRene?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Wag na, Chip. Parang may idea na kami." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Ui. Saeron. Salamat ulit ha." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Ha? Para saan?" Tanong ni Saeron. 

"Ang tino ni Yerms pag kasama ka namin eh." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Ngumiti si Saeron. "Matino naman talaga yun, mga ate. Chaotic Good? The trick is to ride along." Sabi niya. 

"Sayo lang umiyak yun." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Umiyak si Yerms?" Natatawang sabi ni Rosé. 

Tumawa nadin si Joy. "Oo gags. Nag mental breakdown yun kagabi kasi nag-comment tong si Saeron na sana eh nasa Manila siya at kumportable instead of nawawala. Iyak si Yerms eh..Wala daw siyang kwentang jowa."

"Puta. Daebak funny." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Laking tulong mo, Saeron. Legit."

Nag peace sign lang si Saeron sa kanila. 

Biglang sumulpot si Yeri. 

"PUTANGINA KA!" Sigaw ni Wendy. 

"Sup, boss? Feeling ko pinag-uusapan niyo ako." Sabi ni Yeri. Umupo na sa tabi ni Saeron na inabutan niya ng isang malaking lollipop. "Napanalunan ko sa palabunutan sa may simbahan." Paliwanag ni Yeri kay Saeron. 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Jisoo. "Palabunutan. Ano pa yung prizes sa palabunutan na yan?" Tanong niya kay Yeri. 

"Ayan..mga lollipop..tapos eh meron nung mga makukulay na sisiw." Sagot ni Yeri. 

"May goldfish?"

"Ay oo yun pa pala! Yeh. May isda."

Suminghap si Rosé. Nagtinginan si Wendy at Jisoo. Tumawa si Joy. 

"Hala sige. Goodluck sa inyong dalawa. Larga!" Sabi ni Joy. Tinapik pa sa pwet si Wendy. 

Sabay na tumakbo sila Wendy at Jisoo paalis. Nagtulakan pa sa may kalsada. 

"Mag-uunahan yung manalo ng isda. Di mo pipigilan, Chip?" Tanong ni Yeri. 

"Hayaan ko nga sila. Parang mga ewan. Kainin ko na lang yung share nila sa food." Sagot ni Rosé. Dumukot na ng isang cup ng kanin tapos isang liempo na ulam.

"Yan gusto ko sayo, Chip eh. Know your priorities." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Di ka talaga magagalit, Ligaya?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Issue ka talagang putangina ka eh. Ayos nga lang ako. Mahal ni Wanda si Chip, no homo. Tropa sila. Bakit ako magagalit? Napag-usapan na namin ni Wendy yan. Solb na."

"Gandang outlook sa buhay." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Nag hair-flip si Joy. "I know right?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1215PM - SA HARAP NG SIMBAHAN NG BARRIO**

Pinagtitinginan sila ng mga bata sa paligid pero wala sila parehong pakialam. Sakto na sa pagtaya para manalo ng goldfish.

"Tignan mo nga to, boss!" Tawag ni Jisoo kay Wendy. 

Ibinaba niya yung hawak niya na papel tapos inabot sa boss niya na may sarili ding hawak. Nag-trade sila tapos sabay na tinaas sa araw yung mga papel para subukang alamin yung number na nakasulat.

"Nakaka-forty pesos na ako." Sabi ni Wendy. "Ang mahal ng taya. Tsk." Nag-trade sila ulit ng papel ni Jisoo. 

"Feeling ko 6 yang sayo, boss." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"G mo na. Feeling ko 5 yung sayo." Sagot ni Wendy. 

Sinabi nila sa kuya na nagpapataya yung mga hula nila bago nila inihulog sa cup ng tubig yung papel ni Wendy para malaman kung panalo. Six. 

"Yun oh!" Sabi ni Wendy.

Hinulog ni Jisoo yung papel niya. Five nga.

Nag fist pump si Jisoo. Tumalon. "Putangina. Ayos!"

"Napakadaya! Bakit may mga matatanda?!" Reklamo ng isang bata na nakikitaya din sa kanila. "Bumili nalang kayo ng isda niyo!"

Nag-bro fist sila. Nakangiting humarap sa batang nagrereklamo. 

"Wag ka magulo! Asar talo pa yata. Nyenye!" Sigaw nila pareho.

Umiyak yung bata. Mabilis na kinuha nila Wendy at Jisoo yung napanalunan nila tapos umeskapo bago pa sila mahanap nung nanay ng batang pinaiyak nila. 

"May tropa na si Joohwangie!" Masayang sabi ni Jisoo nang makalayo na silang dalawa sa bayan. 

"Not sure how this fish would survive the next few days." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakatingin sa plastic bag na hawak niya na may isang goldfish na lumalangoy-langoy.

"Kaya yan, boss! Basta bigay lang natin kay Chip alam na niya gagawin." 

"Di ba..animal cruelty or something?"

"Actually..Ayoko na isipin kung ano nangyayari sa kanila pag di sila napanalunan..I like to think na maayos naman silang inaalagaan nung nagpapataya? Kasi..why not diba? I mean. Source of income niya din yun."

"I guess so..Sure ka bigay lang natin to kay Rosie and she'll know what to do?"

"Yeah boss. Para namang sumama ka sakin without knowing na fish enthusiast yun eh."

"Kung sabagay."

Natahimik sila. Malapit na sa tinutuluyang kubo nang magsalita ulit si Wendy. 

"Kamusta na kayo?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Jisoo. 

"Infinitely better, boss. The whole Baguio thing helped us a lot. Natuto kami na mag-function without being too dependent on each other. Ayos na..Tsaka may facetime naman. We talk about everything now. Di katulad nung dati na nagkakapaan kami tuwing may problema kasi sobrang sanay na magkasama."

"That's great. Pansin ko din iba yung aura ni Rosie nowadays..More..confident? Yeah. More sure of herself."

"Laking bagay nun." Tumatango-tango na sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Anong ginawa niyo sa abandoned mansion?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

Natapilok si Jisoo. Sinalo siya ni Wendy bago pa siya madapa. "Huy. Ayos ka lang?"

"Ayos lang ako boss..Ahh..Ehhh..Tumambay kami."

"Hmm. Weh?"

Kamot batok si Jisoo. "That too..Shet."

Natawa si Wendy. "I assume that wasn't your idea?"

Nagsimula na sila ulit maglakad. 

"Pareho naman siguro nating alam na ang galing mang-demonyo ni Chip, boss." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Yeah..Point. I mean..Sino ba tayo para humindi diba?"

Nag-apir sila. 

"Exactly boss. Roseanne Park na yun. Tanga lang ang hindi titiklop."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1230PM**

"Nasaan sila Wendy tsaka Jisoo?" Tanong ni Irene pagkaupo niya sa bangko for lunch.

"Pabalik na daw sila. Nagpunta sa bayan para subukang tumaya for goldfish." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Why?" Tanong ni Jennie na nakarating na rin. 

"Malay ko sa kanila. Binalita ni Yeri na may nagpapataya daw na kuya sa may simbahan eh. I wasn't even doing anything. I literally just gasped? Tapos ayun. Tumakbo na sila."

"Asan yung mga jowa niyo JenRene?" Tanong ni Joy. 

"Yung sakin andun sa loob ng kubo. Naghihiwa ng sili pang sawsawan." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Nag-iigib si Cardo. Ang sabi eh mas maganda na yung ready ang panghugas ng pinggan." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Sup, guys!" Bati ni Wendy na kakarating lang.

"Sup, Wannie." Sagot ni Rosé. 

Tinaas ng kasama ni Wendy na si Jisoo yung dalawa niyang kamay. May tig-isang bag ng goldfish. 

"Ayos yan!" Sigaw ni Yeri. "Andun pa din ba yung batang echusera?"

"Pinaiyak namin ni boss Wan." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Kawawa naman. Pinaiyak ko din yun eh." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Ang mean mo sa mga bata. Bakit ka ganyan?" Sabi ni Saeron kay Yeri.

"Gago kayo. Baka mamaya isa pala yun sa mga pamangkin ni Aling Bebang tapos si Cardo pa yung masabit sa kagaguhan niyo." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Ang buset kasi eh. Na-distract ako sa unang dalawang taya ko kaya mali yung number na nasabi ko kay Kuya." Reklamo ni Wendy. "Naka forty pesos tuloy ako bago manalo."

Binigyan ni Joy ng singkwenta si Wendy. "Ayan na ambag ko sa pa-isda kay Chip. Keep the change."

"Tinapakan ako sa paa nung batang yun." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Dinuraan pati ako. Tapos nung tinignan ko ang sabi eh yung papel daw niya yung dinuduraan niya. Lul."

Tinawanan lang siya ng barkada.

Dumating na si Seulgi. Ibinaba yung ginawa niyang sawsawan sa lamesa tapos humalik sa pisngi ni Irene bago umupo. 

Nagpakita nadin si Lisa. May dalang timba ng tubig na ibinaba niya sa tabi ni Rosé. 

Nilagay ni Rosé yung dalawa niyang isda sa timba. 

"CHIP!" Reklamo ni Lisa. 

"Mag-igib ka nalang ulit. Arte." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Kain na tayo guys?" Aya ni Seulgi. "Para pahinga lang tayo saglit tapos G na sa pagsama dun sa pangingisda ng isang pinsan ni Lisa."

"G."

Nagsimula nang kumain ang barkada. Inasar pa si Rosé na pangatlong round na pala ng kain yung pagsabay sa kanila.

Nagtinginan sila Wendy at Seulgi. Panibago nanamang team building. Pero nagugulat parin sila tuwing may nangyayari.


	102. HALINA AT MAGLAYAG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 102.
> 
> Level up!
> 
> Enjoy this one guys..pasensya na kung natagalan. 
> 
> Sana magtuloy-tuloy ang pakikisama ng selpon ko para makapag-update na ako sa usual timings ko..end of the month bibili na ako ng bagong phone para wala nang hadlang .
> 
> Salamat guys! Tell me what you think as always! :D

"Are the kids asleep?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi na naghuhugas ng mug na pinag-inuman nito ng kape. 

"Not sure. I haven't checked." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Seems like they are though..Tahimik na eh."

Pinagpag ni Seulgi yung basang kamay niya. Nagpunas sa towel na nakasabit sa balikat tapos umakyat sa maliit na hagdan papasok ng kubo para masilip yung barkada. 

Bilang wala ngang furniture at kanya-kanyang kwarto, nakahiga ang lahat sa gitna ng bahay-kubo. Tamang pwestuhan para sa siesta, tabi-tabi according to jowa. 

Sila Wendy at Joy na pinakamalapit sa front door at magkayakap. Katabi sila Jennie at Lisa na mukhang nakatulog sa gitna ng pagpapaluan ng unan. Tapos yung mag-jowatsong na nangangain ng pinakamaraming space dahil naka-starfish si Yeri tapos si Saeron naman eh naka-lengthwise ng higa. 

Dulo sila Rosé, at yung nakaupo at humihikab na si Jisoo.

Nag-peace sign si Jisoo kay Seulgi nang magtagpo ang mata nila. Pabulong na nagsalita. 

"Tamang paypay lang, boss. Sensitive si Chip pag mainit eh."

Tinanguan siya ni Seulgi bago ito bumaba ulit ng hagdan tapos naglakad papunta kay Irene na nakaupo sa bench ng 'dining table' nila. 

"Tulog na lahat. Si Jisoo lang ang gising. Pinapaypayan si Rosie." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

"Good. Kailangan nila yung pahinga. Daming ganap eh." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Di ka matutulog?"

"Ikaw ba?"

"I just had coffee."

"Hmm..Upo lang tayo dito then."

Umupo si Seulgi tapos hinila si Irene pakandong sa kanya. "Pahinga muna tayo."

"You think this is us moving on from the 'honeymoon phase' of the relationship?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Bakit mo naman naisip yan?"

"Wala lang..kasi lately it's us just..being more responsible and shit? Like..We used to ditch everything just to have sex all day."

Nagkibit-balikat si Seulgi. Humalik sa leeg ng naka-kandong sa kanya. "Maybe..I like how this is going though..Don't you?"

"I fucking love it..Feels great being on a proper adult relationship." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Same feels to be honest."

"Alam mo yung..I'm not even fucking around..legit to ha..Like..Literally everything I do now I end up thinking about the pros and cons for our future and shit. Scary. Tangina ka. You broke me."

Kinagat ni Seulgi yung balikat ni Irene. "I broke you huh."

"Yep. Turned me into a fucking adult. I hate it." Nakangiti na si Irene. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Snuggle..Do youuuuuu maybe want to be adults together?"

"Why not, Bunbun. Why not."

Hinalikan ni Irene si Seulgi. "Sure?" Tanong niya. 

Tumango-tango lang yung kahalikan niya. 

"I'm usually never unsure when it comes to you. Even if I am..Ayos na lang din." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Cool..Wanna move in together?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Tumigil sa paghalik si Seulgi. Matagal na tinitigan si Irene. 

"Can you not stare, Snuggle? It's scaring me.."

"You..just asked me to move in with you..Like..I didn't hallucinate that right?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Yes. I asked you if we could live together. No, you did not hallucinate. I know..Weird na ako yung nagtanong..Naisip ko lang kasi..Sleepovers at two different flats in one building is stupid. Why not just move in together right? Half my shit's at yours anyway."

Natawa si Seulgi. "Yeah..Point..I was wondering where that purple toaster came from."

"Di mo padin binabalik yung mangkok na pinaglagyan ko ng ramyeon the first time I came over by the way." Biro ni Irene. 

"Hang on..Everything I own had suddenly doubled." Sabi ni Seulgi makaraan ang ilang segundong pag-iisip. Inalog ng slight si Irene. "You have a space in my fucking closet, your underwear has their own drawer, may fabcon na hindi sakin sa laundry room..I have purple fucking chopsticks..There's a bunch of Korean shit everywhere, my fridge has milk in it..And there's a pink toothbrush in my bathroom..Fuck. Ohmygod Bunbun. Holy shit."

"Sarap ng realizations noh? You got played."

"You're not asking if we can move in together. You're telling me that's what's gonna happen."

"Not really..Close though." Hinalikan ni Irene si Seulgi.

"Oops. Sorry. Let me amend that. You're telling me that's what's going on..Furniture mo nalang di mo nalilipat noh?"

"Yown! Ang smart ni baby bear! I love youuuuuuuu!"

Kumurap-kurap si Seulgi. "Tangina. You're fucking crazy. I don't know why I love you too."

"Choosy ka pa. Imagine waking up to this everyday." Sabi ni Irene. Nag-gesture sa mukha at katawan niya. 

"I've already been waking up to all that everyday." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Correction, boss. You wake up to all this every other day. If we live together that's when it's going to be everyday. You know? Like..Di na ako aalis and shit..Imagine the morning sex."

"You're fucking weird."

"Ayaw mo pa?"

"Deh. Tutulungan ka na nga maglipat diba? Game na. Bunbun and Snuggle takes on cohabitating. Should be fun. Practice for marriage amirite?"

Nag-fist bump sila. 

"Ohshit. Oo nga pala. I played fuck, marry, kill with Jennie and the others kanina." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Let me guess..You elected to fuck me and marry Seungwan." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Yup..How'd you know?"

"That's the result nine times out of ten."

"You mad?"

"Nope. I'll give this to Seungwan..It's a dumb game. I get to marry you irl anyway." Nakangiting sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Oof. So mature. Eew." 

"I know..Look at us. Gross."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Sakin ka na uuwi. Nice."

"Oyeah. Adulting!" Sabi ni Irene. "We should celebrate this milestone. Wanna bang?"

"Back to the car?"

"Forest gaming? Not like we don't have experience having sex against trees."

Tumayo si Seulgi. Buhat si Irene. Naglakad saglit para makapasok sa mapunong area malapit sa kubo.

"Pick a tree." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Dun tayo somewhere further." Sabi ni Irene. Pabulong. 

Sumunod si Seulgi. "Why?"

"Trip kong pag-isipin yung buong barrio kung bakit may sumisigaw sa gubat..Think you can help me with that?" 

"Of course I can. Ako pa ba?"

"Love you, Snuggle."

"Love you too, Bunbun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nasa laot na ang tropa. Naka-asa kay Lisa na kaisa-isang may experience sa tipo ng pangingisda na ginagawa nila. 

"Putangina, Yerim! Wag kang malikot! Baka tumagilid yung bangka!" Sigaw ni Joy. 

Nakasakay kasi sila sa isang mahabang bangka. Sakto nang siksikan para magkasya lahat. Ibang-iba sa sinakyan nila nung nag Palawan sila. 

"Ikaw yung kilos ng kilos ako sinisigawan mo!" Sabi naman ni Yeri. "Tanginang to. Nanahimik ako dito eh."

Nakadukwang si Rosé sa gilid ng bangka. Halos mahulog na sa sobrang lapit sa tubig. In-appoint ang sarili bilang fish spotter. Saktong hawak nalang si Jisoo sa leg niya just in case. 

"Nahihilo ako. Putangina. Sino ba yung malikot amputspa?!" Reklamo ni Jennie. 

Nakatayo sa front end ng bangka si Lisa. Kinakalas yung mga buhol sa lambat na tinahi ni Wendy para mailadlad ng maayos. 

"Why are we catching the fishies again?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Kasi we have to work for our food now, Rosie." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Laki-laki nung lambat, Wanda. Dyusko ka. Kina-reer talaga yung pagtatahi?" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Ewan ko ba. Magaling kamay ko eh." 

"PUTANGINA ANG HAROT!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

"Huy. Wag ka maingay. Baka ma-realize nila kung bakit naalog yung bangka kanina." Bulong ni Seulgi. "Maharot ka din eh."

"I can hear you both just so you know." Nakasimangot na sabi ng nasa harap ng Seulrene na si Saeron. 

"May point si Ligaya. Bakit hindi nalang tayo mag fishing rod eme kung pang-kain lang natin?" Tanong ni Yeri. "Di naman tayo legit na mangingisda, ibebenta ba natin huli natin sa bayan? Kasi kung oo, game ako mag sales basta malaki kubra ko."

Nagtinginan ang lahat. Ngumiti si Lisa. 

"Isang round ng pangtinda gamit yung lambat tapos fishing rod pangkain. G?" Aya niya. 

"Paghahati-hatian ba natin yung mahuhuli ng lambat?" Sabi ni Irene. "Paano kung uneven?"

"Contest ba to?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"I'm shit at sales. Can we go by team?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Rosé. "If we're going on teams I'm on team wherever Jichu is not. Malas yan sa pa-games eh."

"By pairing nalang. Game?" Hamon ni Saeron.

"Ay gusto ko yan. Pakainin namin kayo ng alikabok ni Jowatsong." Pagyayabang ni Yeri.

"I'm picking Wannie as my teammate. We're going WanSé for this." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Ligaya. Hinahamon tayo. Ano?" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Taena. Tayo nalang kaya mag-jowaan noh?" Natatawang sabi ni Joy kay Jisoo. Nagkamayan sila. 

"Alliances have been formed!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

"There has to be rules for this at least." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Tig-isang kilo lang tayo lahat." Suggestion ni Lisa. 

"Pero di pwede ibenta yung isang kilo ng isang bagsakan. Dapat isa-isang isda lang." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Puki ng ina. Sinong bibili ng isang pirasong isda kung pwede naman per kilo?!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Init ng ulo ni Junior eh. Yun nga yung challenge nukaba." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Simula ng 150pesos sa unang isda. 140 na yung pangalawa. Basta subtract ten from the price as you go along." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Bet, Chip! Fastest to finish their fish wins. Pero di pwedeng kayo ang bumili ha. Dapat maibenta." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Hinagis na ni Lisa yung lambat. "Game. Now..we shall wait."

Inabutan ng fishing rods ang barkada na kanya-kanyang cast na din ng lines nila. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Isang oras na nakakalipas." Sabi ni Yeri. "Tulog na si Jowatsong wala padin tayong huli. Anuena?"

Inalog ni Lisa yung lambat nila. Wala ding laman.

"Weird. Dito usually nagpupunta yung mga mangingisda ng barrio namin eh." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Maybe we're doing it wrong?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Maybe."

Ibinaba ni Yeri yung fishing rod niya. Nag-shift ng upo. 

Ayos lang sana. Kaso umalog ng malupit yung bangka sa ginawa niya. 

Tumili si Joy. Nasampal si Jisoo na nabitawan yung leg ni Rosé na kamuntik nang dumulas papunta sa dagat pero hinablot si Wendy para hindi mangyari. 

Nagkagulo sila ng slight. Umalog lalo yung bangka. 

Si Yeri ang alay. 

"PUKINGMAMA!" Reklamo ni Yeri pag-ahon ng ulo niya mula sa dagat na kinahulugan niya. 

Nagtawanan ang tropa. 

"Yerms. Bakit ang malas mo sa tubig?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"EWAN! ABUBUSET AKO!"

"Andyan ka na rin lang naman silipin mo na kung may isda nga talaga sa ilalim. Para kung sakaling wala eh makalipat tayo ng pwesto." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Pinakyu ni Yeri yung tropa bago sumisid. Umahon din agad. "May isda. Pero yung hindi nakakain."

"Booooooooo." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Nahihilo na ako. Pota. Bumili nalang tayo ng isda sa palengke. Di ko na kaya." Sabi ni Jennie. "Mulmisimhae guys."

"Pota. Tara na nga at umuwi!" Sabi ni Irene. "Exorcist levels pa naman pag inatake ng seasick yang si Jennie."

"Saya sana nung sell the fish challenge kung may huli lang tayo." Comment ni Seulgi.

"Ang deliks nitong sinasakyan natin pati." Sabi ni Wendy. "Parang isang alon lang na matindi hulog tayo lahat." Lumingon siya kay Joy. "Di ako marunong lumangoy..Pero..marunong ako sumisid. Gusto mo ma-exp? Halina na at maglayag."

Sinampal ni Joy si Wendy. "Game na kasi putangina namaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!"

"Ang lagay eh nagiintayan lang talaga kayo kung sino unang bibigay noh?" Comment ni Jisoo. 

"Enjoy niyo yung ganyan, Wannie? Weird mo." Sabi ni Rosé. "Buti pa si Jichu. Batuhin lang ng bra at panty game na agad. Sakto na sa bedroom ng abandoned na mansyon."

"Ang wildt ni Chip. Di ako sanay pero keri lang." Sabi ni Jennie. "Di bale nang kalat landi kayo kesa yung kalat angst."

"Putakteng yan. Kayo pa yata yung narinig ng caretaker nung mansion na nagwawala sa master's bedroom nung isang gabi." Sabi ni Lisa. "Balitang-balita sa barrio yung kwento ni Mang Caloy na minumulto na daw yung lugar kasi nung nag-check siya eh may narinig siyang naungol."

Nagtawanan ang tropahan sa pula ng mukha ni Jisoo. 

"Maingay ka pala, Soo eh!" Asar ni Irene. 

"I'm proud of you, Rosie." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Thanks, BossDad! Pero di si Jichu yung maingay..That might have been me..Tahimik yan even in bed. Ever wondered how none of you knew na we used to do it all the time sa dorm?"

"Ayun naman pala. Support kita, pre. Good one." Sabi ni Wendy. Tinatapik-tapik sa likod si Jisoo. 

"Salamat?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sabi ko na may ibubuga eh." Comment ni Jennie. 

Biglang tumalon si Lisa. "Guys! May laman na yata yung lambat! Naalog eh."

Nagtinginan ang lahat. Hinihila na ni Lisa yung lambat nila para maiahon. Mukhang hirap.

"Parang madami. Mabigat kasi." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Pigil-hininga silang naghintay. 

Naiahon ang lambat. 

"Pota. Salamat. Kala ko mamamatay na ako eh." Nakangiting sabi ni Yeri na nakabalot at nakabuhol sa lambat na nahakot ni Lisa. 

"Putangina ka?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Avatar yata. Nahulog galing sa taas, nahuli galing sa dagat. Ano pa? Baka sa susunod mahukay ka na." Sabi ni Irene. "Takteng bata to."

"Yes. Avatar Yerim. Trip ko yang nickname na yan. G."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Umuwi silang walang huli. Namili nalang sa palengke ng bayan para sa isdang pangkain tapos collective na nag-desisyon na kunyari eh pinaghirapan nila yung hapunan nila.

Nasa loob ng kubo sila Wendy at Joy. Natokang gumawa ng sawsawan para sa tropahan na nakaupo na sa lamesa sa labas at ready na for dinner. 

"Psst. Wanda." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Yes?" Tumigil saglit sa paghihiwa ng sibuyas si Wendy. Kumurap-kurap. "Fuck. Nakakaiyak."

Pinunasan ni Joy ng bimpo yung mata ni Wendy. 

Nag-ngitian sila. 

"Thanks, Joy." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Boss. May tanong ako." 

"What up?"

"Tayo na ba?"

Napa-facepalm si Wendy. Lalong umiyak dahil napahid yung juice ng sibuyas sa mata niya. 

"OUCH PAKSHET!" Sigaw niya. "Ang hapdi! Arrrgh!"

"Ang tanga pota. Bahala ka na nga diyan."

Magwo-walk out na sana si Joy kaso hinawakan ni Wendy yung braso niya tapos hinila siya para yakapin. 

"Ay puta. Kinilig kipay ko. Wait." Sabi ni Joy nang maramdaman na bumalot na yung kamay ni Wendy sa kanya. 

"I'm sorry, Joy. I forgot that detail. Gusto mo ba tayo na?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Ready ka na ba?"

Nagtinginan sila. Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. 

"Are you?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Joy. 

"Ayoko naman ng harutan lang na walang label. Corny na kaya pag matagal." Sabi ni Joy.

"Sabagay."

"Ano ba nasa isip mo?"

Tumawa si Wendy. "I'm thinking we should go for it..Pero can you give me until New Year's Eve? I'll make it special. You deserve that. Ayos lang?"

"Di na kailangan."

"Still..Panagutan na kita. Game na. Titiklop na ako. Para naman..May label yung panghaharot ko sayo." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Pakshet. Jowa ko na yung pakboi na boss ko?" Sagot ni Joy.

"Jowa mo na boss mo."

Ngumiti si Joy. "Ayos." Tinulak niya si Wendy para maisandal sa pader. 

"Hoy. Teka muna. Kala ko ba New Year's Eve? Wait lang." Sabi ni Wendy na walang ligtas. Kulong na kulong sa pwesto niyang napapaligiran ng Ligaya. 

"Di naman ako nag-agree sa NYE keme na yan..Kala ko ba game na?" Mapang-akit na sabi ni Joy. 

"Fuck me..Fuck..Teka muna, Joy!"

"Ang arte. Hanggang landi lang amputa. Kaya ka natatawag na weak eh..Pag sex wala nang patumpik-tumpik dapat. Takteng yan. Si Chip gets ko pa yung paganyan mo eh..Kaso ako to. Di naman ako karespe-respeto." Sabi ni Joy. 

Sumimangot si Wendy. "You're being too hard on yourself, Joy. Ang awesome mo kaya..Deserve all the respect."

Nag hairflip si Joy. Hindi parin pinapakawalan si Wendy. "I'll take the compliment. Pwede bang sa ibang tao nalang ako manghingi ng respect? Wag na sayo. Gusto ko babuyin mo ako."

"Putangina. Not sure if confident or what."

"Game na tangina naman. Ang bagal!"

"Teka lang kasi! Bakit kasi ang tangkad. Nakakainis."

"Ohsige. Teka. Ako na maga-adjust." Nagbend ng tuhod si Joy ng slight para magpantay sila ni Wendy. "Ayos ka na?"

"Ayos na." Sagot ni Wendy.

Nagngitian nanaman sila. Di nakita ni Joy yung mabagal na pagbukas-sara ng kaliwang kamay ni Wendy bago ito mabilis na umakyat at hilain yung ulo niya palapit.

Sampung minuto. 

"NASAAN NA YUNG SAWSAWAN PUTANGINA NAMAN!" Reklamo ng boses ni Irene mula sa labas ng kubo. 

Tumawa si Joy. Kumalas sa halikan. 

Kumurap-kurap si Wendy. 

"Tara na boss. Hinahanap na yung sawsawan." Sabi ni Joy. Inayos yung lipstick niya na medyo nasira. "Salamat sa momol..Antayin ko yang pasabog mo sa New Year. Ready na akong sumigaw..pero after mo tumalon ha. Nangawit ako sa pag-squat. Patangkad ka. Nakakahiya naman sayo eh."

Kinuha na ni Joy yung mga mangkok ng sawsawan na nagawa nila ni Wendy tapos lumabas ng tent. 

"PUTA KA. OH AYAN!" Narinig ni Wendy na sigaw ni Joy kay Irene mula sa labas. 

Dumulas siya pababa ng wall. "Fuck..Tangina..Iba." Bulong niya sa sarili niya.


	103. NOCHE BUENA TROPA STYLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 103.
> 
> Dahil pasko na sa timeline. Eto na yung exchange gift ng tropa. 
> 
> New Year's Eve nila ang next update. 
> 
> Enjoy this guys! :D

"Yes, Mom. Ate and Yeri have been taking really good care of me here. I'm having a lot of fun pati..Sure sure..I miss you and Dad too. Merry Christmas, Mommy! I love you!!" Sabi ni Saeron sa kausap niya sa telepono. 

Alas-onse na ng gabi. Saktong nakaka-isang bote na ng baon na tequila ang tropa. Sariling version nila ng Noche Buena. 

Nakalabas na ang cellphone ni Yeri. Nakabukas sa youtube. Pareho sila ni Boss Seulgi na naga-attempt na sumabay sa color coded na lyrics ng Red Velvet - Psycho.

"You got me feeling like a psycho psychooooo eme eme eme di ko mahabol yung lyrics putspa psychooo!!" Kanta ni Yeri. 

"I need to learn Korean psychooo!! Wala ba tong dance practice? psychoooo puta talaga yung SM kahit kelan putaaaaaa!!" Kanta ni Seulgi. 

"Para kayong gago." Comment ni Irene sa dalawa niyang katabi. 

"Palibhasa marunong ka mag Koryan kaya napakadali ng lahat sayo eh." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Irene. 

Sinilip ni Irene yung screen. Sinabayan yung rap.

Lumaki mata ni Seulgi. "Fuck. That was hot." Sabi niya kay Irene. "Tangina. Yes. Original Visual. Ikaw yun."

"Lasing ka na yata, Slug." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Sakto palang. I can still go." Madiin na sabi ni Seulgi. "Di ba pwedeng support lang sa Red Velvet kaya nakanta? Basag trip ka eh."

Nilabas ni Lisa yung isa pa nilang bote ng Tequila. "Bubuksan ko na ba to or pang New Year na?" Tanong niya sa barkada. 

Binaba na ni Saeron ang telepono makaraang batiin din ng Merry Christmas yung tatay nila ni Seulgi.

"Kaya ko pa." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Of course, Chip. Of course." Sabi ni Jennie. "Pero samedt. Kaya pa."

Tumango si Irene. "G pa ako."

Naghahanap ng ibang kanta si Yeri sa youtube. "Ayos pa ako. Ikaw ba, jowatsong?" Tanong niya kay Saeron habang nagso-scroll. 

"Kaya pa naman." Sagot ni Saeron. 

"Joy?" Tanong ni Wendy sa nakasandal sa kanya na girlfriend niya. 

"Ayos pa, Wanda." Sagot ni Joy. 

"Chu? Buhay ka pa?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Jisoo. 

"I'm alright, Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Buksan na yan, Cardo!" Yakag ni Irene kay Lisa. 

Sumunod si Lisa. 

Nagsimula sila ulit. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Wala bang kanta diyan na alam ng lahat? Para sakto nang karaoke tayo, Yerms." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Tumango-tango si Yeri. Saglit na pumindot sa phone niya tapos hinarap sa tropa nang magsimulang mag-play ang napiling kanta. 

"Oh ayan. Kahit MV alam ng lahat." Sabi ni Yeri. 

Pinalo ng barkada yung lamesa. Saglit na na-unite as one. Sabay-sabay na kumanta pagkatapos ng intro. 

_ "Neomuneomu meotjeo nuni nuni busheo sumeul mot shwigesseo tteollineungeol Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby!!!!" _

Kahit si Irene napa-Gee nadin. Tumatawa. Pero G na din. Umiiling sa idea na talagang wala na siyang kawala sa Kpop habang buhay na kasama niya si Seulgi at yung mga ampon nilang sira-ulo. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy ano na? Magwawasakan lang tayo ng hindi nage-exchange gift?" Sabi ni Jennie sa barkada. 

Kumakanta na si Irene ng The Only pero napatigil nang marinig ang sinabi ni Jennie. 

"Fuck. Oo nga pala!" Sabi ni Irene.

Nakasimangot na umayos ng upo si Seulgi. Nakapangalumbaba kasi siya. Titig na titig kay Irene nung kumakanta pa. 

"Ang daya. Bakit ka tumigil! Hulog na hulog na ako eh." Reklamo ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

"Tangina nito. Dapat lang mahulog ka. Kasi ako lang yung Irene Bae na kakalampagin mo." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Yep. Ikaw lang talaga. The Only." Nakangiting sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Madam! Simulan mo na. Excited na ako sa kung sino nakabunot sakin." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Teka. Kelan kayo nagbunutan?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Di kami kasaling tatlo nila Slug tsaka Saeron."

"Christmas last year." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Kasali na kayo sa susunod na taon na bunot."

"Awow. Prepared?" Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Yep!" Sagot ni Rosé. "Para one year yung prep time sa regalo. Efficient."

"Sabagay." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Asan na mga gift niyo?" Sabi ni Saeron. "Wala naman kayong mga dala."

"Bigat kaya magbitbit." Sabi ni Joy. "Saktong airdrop nalang ng pictures pag di kabuhat-buhat."

"Smart."

Tinapik ni Irene sa balikat si Yeri. Tinuro yung cellphone nito. 

Tinignan ni Yeri yung in-airdrop sa kanya na picture ni Irene. Tumili. 

"Puta naman Yerms!" Reklamo ni Lisa. 

"Ahhhhhhhh putangina Madaaaaaaaaaam salamaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!" Sigaw padin ni Yeri. 

"Gago ano ba yan?!" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Pinakita ni Yeri sa barkada yung tinitilian niya. 

Signed Red Velvet merch.

"Daeeeeeeebaaaaaaak!" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Merry Christmas, problem child." Sabi ni Irene kay Yeri. 

"Amputangina mahal kitaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Yumakap si Yeri kay Irene. Mabilis lang. 

"Paano?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

"Edi nagpapirma. Duh." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Fuck off. Di nga?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Oo nga! Diba nag Korea ako? Saktong use my connections nalang."

"Sooooo..Uhhhh." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Oo. Hinarot ko yung main dancer nila. Putangina guys. Minsan lang ako mag-Kpop pero tangina. Yes pls. Ang yummy. Papirma ko sana panty ko pero di pwede eh." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Ang lala. Sana ol talaga chaebol."

"Nasasaktan ako." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Kala mo wala siyang bias." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. "Arte pa eh. Ikaw na nga papakasalan. Buset."

"Ako na!" Sabi ni Yeri. Pinalo sa kamay yung katabi ni Wendy na si Joy. "Merry Pasko, Ligaya!"

Tinignan ni Joy yung phone niya. 

"YUN OH! Sankyu, Yerim! May bisa ka din talaga minsan!" Sabi ni Joy. Pinakita sa barkada yung natanggap na regalo. 

Pet care shit. Dog bed, dog food, dog leash, dog everything.

"Ayos. Useful na pang-taguyod sa anak namin. Salamat, Yerms." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Nag-okay sign si Yeri. 

"Merry Christmas, ex ni Wanda na mas mahal ko kesa sa kanya!" Sabi ni Joy. Niyakap ng mahigpit si Rosé. 

Sinilip ni Rosé yung cellphone niya ng magbitaw sila. 

Avocado na plushie. Tumawa si Rosé. "Ayos. May katabi na akong matulog."

"Meron pa yan teh!" Sabi ni Joy. Naglabas mula sa bulsa ng isang papel na inabot niya kay Rosé. 

"Woah. Nice one! Double gift!" 

"Ano yan?" Curious na tanong ni Lisa.

Pinakita ni Rosé sa barkada.

"Oh alam na guys ha. Tuloy na nung susunod na makakabunot kay Chip." Sabi ni Irene. 

One year monthly subscription sa delivery ng snack box na may stuff from around the world. 

"I love this. Thank you, ate Joy!" Sabi ni Rosé. Yumakap ulit kay Joy bago nakangiti na lumipat kay Jennie. 

"Merry Christmas, ate Jennie!" Inabutan si Jennie ng isang stress ball.

"What." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Tumawa ang barkada. 

"G na g ka parati kay Lisa eh. Baka makatulong sayo yan." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé. 

"Thank you, Chip." 

"But wait. There's more! Check your airdrop!"

Tinignan nga ni Jennie. Ngumiti. "Ohwow. Thank you, Rosie. I love you."

Pumalakpak si Rosé. 

Scented candles. Scented incense. Isang medium sized na terrarium.

Tumango si Jennie. Umakbay ng mabilis na yakap sa katabi ni Rosé na si Jisoo. Inabutan niya din ng papel na may nakasulat na address at phone number. 

"Daanan mo nalang whenever you're free. Sinagot ko na pang-deck out ng kotse mo." Sabi ni Jennie kay Jisoo. "Merry Christmas, Soo. Tuloy-tuloy mo na pagbabawas ng kalat."

"Nice one, Jen. Salamat! Kailangan nadin ni Ppoong ng maintenance." Nakangiting sabi ni Jisoo.

Tinapik niya si Lisa. "Tol oh." Inabutan niya ng isang envelope na may pera. 

"Mehn." Sabi ni Lisa. "Para saan to?"

"Ikaw nalang bumili kasi wala ako sa Manila. Pero pang bagong kama yan. Para di na kayo bunk bed ni Jennie. Parati nadin lang naman kayong magkatabi. Sayang yung space sa taas. Merry Christmas!"

Ngumiti si Lisa. "Oo nga naman. Salamat tsong!" Tinapik sa balikat si Jisoo tropa style. 

Humarap na si Lisa kay Irene. "Mahirap ka bilhan ng regalo, Madam eh. Kaya gumawa nalang ako. Eto oh. Merry Christmas!" Sabi niya habang inaabot ang isang maliit na libro. "Photobook mo yan. Pinagsama-sama ko lahat ng kuha ko sayo sa mga team building natin."

Tinanggap ni Irene. "Shet. Salamat, Lisa! Ikaw ang pinaka-dabest na fansite ko. Merry Christmas!"

Nagsitayuan ang tropang Itim na Bulbol. Nag-group hug tapos kanya kanyang kuha ng baso ng alak sabay cheers. 

"Maligayang Pasko, mga tanga kong anak! Mahal ko kayo kahit nakakaputangina kayong palakihin minsan." Speech ni Irene. 

"Makasalita kala mo di siya yung pinakamakalat na nanay sa balat ng lupa eh." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Nagmana lang kami sayo hoy!" Comment ni Joy kay Irene. 

Nag-toast ulit ang tropa bago magsi-upo. 

Tinungga ni Irene yung baso niya ng alak. Hinila si Seulgi tapos hinalikan ng matagal. 

"Sa Manila ko na ibibigay sayo regalo ko ayos lang?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi. 

Tumango-tango si Seulgi. Hilo sa halik. "G lang. Kahit wag na..as long as you keep kissing me." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Harot." Comment ni Wendy. 

Pinakyu siya ni Seulgi. "Tangina ka, Seungwan. Ang epal nakakainis. Kala mo hindi rin maharot eh."

Tumawa lang si Wendy tapos humarap na kay Joy. "Sapat na ba akong regalo sayo?" Tanong niya.

"Putangina boss. Oo naman! Wag na material keme. Mag-hubaran nalang tayo oks na ako." Sagot ni Joy. 

"That was a joke. I actually have a gift for you sa kotse ko. Let me get it saglit." Sabi ni Wendy. Akmang tatayo pero pinigilan siya ni Joy. 

"Mamaya na. Dito ka na lang muna..Maging jowa mo lang eh regalo na talaga." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Samedt, Joy. Samedt."

Kanya-kanyang congrats sa bagong mag jowa ang tropa. 

"Check your airdrop, Wannie." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé. "Merry Christmas, ex-girlfran. Sakto palang kayo na..Sana pasayahin kayo ni ate Joy ng regalo ko."

Tinignan ni Wendy yung airdrop niya. Namula. Tapos nahulog yung phone niya pero mabilis din na pinulot at binulsa. 

"Ano yun?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Uhh..Wala. Wala. Shet. Rosie what the hell." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Bakit ba? Ang arte pa eh. I just thought you'd need the help." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Galing ba yan sa site na ni-link ko sayo, Chip?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Kumindat si Rosé. "Yep." 

"Yun oh. Ay masaya yan!" Sabi ni Irene kay Joy. "Panigurado maliligayahan ka, Ligaya."

"Ano ba kasi yun?" Sabi ni Joy kay Wendy. 

"I'll show you mamaya." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Pa-mysterious pa eh. Is that a strap-on?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

Binato ni Wendy ng isang buong plato si Seulgi. "Putangina ka talagang hayop ka."

Sinalo lang ni Seulgi yung plato. Natatawang ibinaba ulit sa lamesa. "Defensive." Comment niya. "Pag kailangan mo ng tips on how to use it..Wag ako tanungin mo. Kasi di kita tutulungan."

"Bet ko yaaaaaaaaan!" Sabi ni Joy. "Salamat, Chip! Tunay kang kaibigan."

"Oo nga naman. Get you a tropa like Chip na magpaparaya para maharot mo yung jowa niya na boss niyo pareho. Tapos magreregalo pa sa pasko ng strap-on kasi sadyang matulungin siya." Sabi ni Irene. "Pinaka mabait na anak. Kaya kita paborito eh." Nakipag-apir kay Rosé na nag-okay sign lang sa barkada pagkatapos. Nakangiti padin. 

"My innocence. Lord. Patawarin niyo po sila." Bulong ni Saeron. Tinawanan lang siya ni Yeri. 

"Masasanay ka din, jowatsong."

Dumukot sa tabi niya si Rosé. Naglabas ng flashlight na inabot naman niya kay Wendy. "This is part two of my gift to you. I hope you'd like it."

Tinanggap ni Wendy yung flashlight. Saglit na inspection. Kinalas. 

"Holy shit. This is amazing."

Survival Kit in a Flashlight.

"Ayos. I'll put it in my emergency backpack. Thank you ex-girlfran!" Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy. 

Nagyakap sila saglit ni Rosé bago bumalik sa kanya-kanyang pwesto. 

Umusad ng slight si Jennie para makalapit kay Lisa. "I bought us tickets to travel somewhere na surprise for next year. With everything you do..I think you deserve it. Love you, Lisa."

"Mama. Yung kilig ko abot hanggang kabilang barrio!" Sigaw ni Lisa. "Salamat, Jennie. Mahal din kita. Uhhhmm..Wala akong regalo na maibibigay sayo kasi di kasya sa budget ko for this month eh..Pero gusto ko malaman mo na nagtitingin na ako tsaka nakikipag-usap sa mga realtor..Saktong hanap ng options for house and lot."

"Shet. Ang future oriented ni Cardo. Usto mo yun, Jen?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Lisa.." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Sabi ko naman sayo iaangat ko tayo pareho diba? Medyo matatagalan pero sana wag ka mauubusan ng pasensya."

Natawa ang lahat nang biglang umiyak si Jennie. 

"Ang drama puki ng ina!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Pakyu ka naman, Lisa! Ano ba yan! Bakit ka ganyan?!" Sabi ni Jennie. Sinusuntok ang tumatawang si Lisa sa balikat nito.

"Ayos na, Jennie. Ayaw mo ba nun? Nakakasabay tayo sa yayamanin na mga to kahit papano."

"Pakshet kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Ilang minuto ding umiiyak sa matinding kilig si Jennie. Pinanuod lang siya ng barkada na tumatawa-tawa sa itsura niya. 

May pahabol pa siyang isa pang sapak kay Lisa bago tuluyang tumigil sa pag-iyak. Inabutan siya ni Wendy ng tissue na pinasalamatan niya. 

Ngumiti si Wendy. Nag-ehem tapos lumapit kay Rosé. "Merry Christmas, ex-girlfran. I was supposed to give this to you nung tayo pa kaso no dice. So here. Think of it as a token of my friendship instead yes?" Sabi niya kay Rosé. 

"Naunahan pa ako ni boss na bigyan ka ng singsing." Natatawang banat ni Jisoo nang makita ang laman ng maliit na kahon na bigay ni Wendy. 

"Ohmygod. Holy shit, Wannie." Gulat na sabi ni Rosé. Graff.

"Meh. It's worth it. Wag mo na isipin kung magkano."

"Ang taray." Sabi ni Irene. "Mygahd. Ang sarap manglandi ng boss. Minsan lang kayong dalawa ni Snuggle mag asukal de papa mode noh?"

"Daddy Wendy. Oof. Yes." Sabi ni Joy.

Namula si Wendy. 

Tumawa si Seulgi. "Di ako pweds mag asukal de papa sayo. Mas mayaman ka eh." Sabi niya kay Irene na tinapik lang siya sa pisngi at sinabihan:

"I love you anyway, Snuggle."

"Everytime you say that..Kinikilig ako. Love you too, Bunbun. Nasa kotse ko din regalo mo."

"You don't have to wear it, Rosie." Sabi ni Wendy. "Ayos na sakin na you have it."

"Tulungan kita, Chip. Isama mo nalang sa necklace mo." Offer ni Jisoo.

Pinanuod ng barkada na hinubad ni Jisoo kay Rosé yung kwintas nito. Kumunot ng slight yung noo ni Rosé nang mapansin na tinanggal ni Jisoo yung cheeseburger na pendant pero di na siya nag-comment. Inilagay nalang niya yung singsing na bigay ni Wendy sa chain tapos hinayaan na isuot ulit sa kanya ni Jisoo yung kwintas.

"Thank you, Wannie. Love you. No homo." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Love you too, Rosie. Slight homo. Kinurot heart ko sa ganap eh. Gone in about an hour." Sagot ni Wendy. Naka-okay sign.

"Right. Di ako dapat mawala sa lista." Sabi ni Jisoo. "I'll give you my gift later, Chip. I promise."

"Dito nalang! Arte pa eh!" Asar ni Yeri kay Jisoo. 

"Ayoko umepal sa moment ng WenSé hoy!" Sabi ni Jisoo kay Yeri.

"Ayos lang, Jisoo. Ano ba yan?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Oo nga. Pa-secret pang later eh exchange gift na nga." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Huminga ng malalim si Jisoo. Ngumiti ng kabado kay Rosé pero nagsalita nadin. 

"Uhhh..Nauna si boss Wan ng ilang minuto pero oks na din siguro..Chip." Nagpahid ng mukha si Jisoo gamit yung kamay. 

Pigil hininga ang barkada. Ramdam ang atmosphere.

"Rosie..I..Pasensya na. I know you noticed na tinanggal ko yung cheeseburger kanina. I just think..It's due for an upgrade?" Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Jisoo. Naglabas nadin ng ringbox.

"Ang haba ng hair ni ate Rosie. Natapakan ko." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Ay dyusko! Nilalamon ako ng kilig hayup!" Sabi ni Joy. Sinasampal-sampal si Wendy na nahahagip padin kahit iwas na ng iwas.

"Nice. One. Jisoo." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Oof. Cartier. the taste." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"I know we talked and stuff..na..we'll wait until the whole Baguio thing blows over before we go for it..I'm all good with that I am..I just think na..You need a more proper..uhh..symbol? Of that promise I made na babalikan kita..I'll put that on your finger someday..Pag maayos na ako..pag..maayos na lahat..I'm sorry, Rosie..pero..saglit lang okay? I'll come back better for you. I promise." Sabi ni Jisoo. "In the meantime..Tabi mo na muna sa bigay ni boss Wan to."

Sumenyas si Jisoo kay Rosé na nakatulala lang sa kanya. "Can I?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Fuck..Sandali!" Sigaw ni Rosé. "Ohmygod. Wait lang! I'm not that special to receive two freakin' expensive af rings in one night!"

"Own it, Rosie. Di mo naman kasalanan na dalawa silang nagbigay ng singsing sayo teh." Sabi ni Irene.

"It's Christmas, Rosie. You deserve it." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Umiyak si Rosé. 

Tumayo si Joy tapos niyakap siya. "Anyare sayo oi?"

"I don't deserve all that." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Pasimpleng tumayo nadin si Jisoo tapos kinalas yung suot na kwintas ni Rosé na di napansin dahil sa pag-iyak nito. Nilagay ni Jisoo yung singsing na bigay niya sa chain tapos ngumiti na dalawa na yung nakasabit bago isinuot ulit kay Rosé yung kwintas. 

Lumuhod siya sa harap nito. Tinapik yung tuhod para tignan siya. "I think you deserve them. Ayos na..I love you, Rosie. I loved you when we were two dumb college kids making all the wrong decisions and I still love you now when we're two slightly smarter adults who are making slightly less dumb decisions..There's no one I'd rather be makalat with if it's not you."

"Hoy kinikilig nadin ako pakshet!" Sabi ni Wendy. 

Niyakap na lang ni Rosé yung nakaluhod padin na si Jisoo. "I hate you." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Just be thankful di ako kumanta. I actually have a song in mind." Nakangiting sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Bitch ka. I feel like my gift to you is dumb now." 

"Ano ba regalo mo kay Soo?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Rosé. 

"A Japanese moss aquarium."

Tinignan ni Jisoo airdrop niya. Aquarium nga. Maliit lang. Isang bola na kasing laki ng palad niya. 

"They actually grow you know..The moss. Like..They respond and shit to light and all that..Change water every two weeks..Kind of like an underwater plant? The Japanese said..If you take good care of it..Your wishes might come true."

"I'll treasure it, Rosie." Sabi ni Jisoo. "I'll even update you on how it's growing everyday."

Nagyakapan ulit sila Jisoo at Rosé.

"Yieeeeeeeeee packing taaaaape!" Asar ni Lisa.

"Ang soft nakakairita." Nakangiting sabi ni Jennie. 

Tinawanan lang sila ng ChuChip.

"Psst. Jowatsong. Check mo airdrop mo." Nakangiting sabi ni Yeri kay Saeron. "Merry Christmas."

Sumunod naman si Saeron sa request. Tumawa nang makita ang natanggap na picture tapos niyakap si Yeri with matching halik sa pisngi. 

Lamp. Shaped like those blocks from Super Mario na may question mark.

"Labyu jowatsong! Di ko madala regalo ko sayo eh..Pero I can airdrop it now..Teka." Nagpipindot si Saeron sa cellphone niya. Sumenyas kay Yeri ng matapos. 

"Tangina. Ang swerte ko this year. Signed RV merch galing kay Madam..Tapos..top class gaming chair galing kay jowatsong. The haul. Yes!" Nag-fist pump si Yeri. "Salamat, Jowatsong! Labyu!"

Walang nakapansin na sabay na umalis sila Wendy at Seulgi. 

Naparami na ang kwentuhan ng tropa nang makabalik sila. Kinuha pala yung mga regalo nila.

Tahimik na inabot ni Seulgi ang regalo niya kay Irene. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Ay. May ganun." Comment ni Irene. Hinalikan sa pisngi si Seulgi bago simulang buksan ang regalong natanggap niya.

Pinanuod siya ng barkada. 

"Uhh..Explain?" Tanong ni Irene nang mabuksan na ang package at ilabas ang laman. 

"AY! Alam ko yan!" Sigaw ni Saeron. "Isn't that the planetarium projector thing you were checking out nung isang araw, ate?"

Nag-finger gun si Seulgi sa kapatid niya. Humalik sa noo ni Irene. 

"Yup. We've been busy lately and di na tayo masyado nadadaan sa hideout sooo..I thought I'd bring the sky to you." Paliwanag ni Seulgi. 

"Luh. Ang sweet. I love you, Bear."

"No biggie. I love you too, Bun."

"Ayieeeeeeee. Gift ko naman kay Wanda. G." Sabi ni Joy. Naglabas mula sa ilalim ng lamesa ng isang package. Inabot kay Wendy na binuksan naman agad. 

"NICE. This is amazing. Thank you, Joy!" Humalik sa pisngi ni Joy na namilipit sa kilig. Nasagi pa tuloy yung baso niya ng beer na tumapon kay Yeri. 

OCD Cutting Board. Engraved with ruler straight lines.

"Tangina. Laking use niyan kay Seungwan. Adik yan eh." Comment ni Seulgi. Pinakyu lang siya ni Wendy bago ito mag-abot nadin ng regalo kay Joy. 

"Ay. Ano yan. Malaki." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Binuksan ni Joy. 

"Oi. Ayos yan! Saan mo nabili yan, boss? Kami din na may pets gusto yan!" Sabi ni Lisa. 

Pet Carrier backpack kasi. 

"Tamang sukbit lang sa likod para masakyan ko yung motor mo..Good one, Wanda. Good one." Sabi ni Joy. Hinalikan din sa pisngi si Wendy. 

"I have something to give you actually." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. "Di pa to yung legit na regalo ko..To follow yung iba..Pero ito muna. Lagay mo sa desk mo sa office."

Inabot ni Irene ang isang package kay Seulgi na nakangiti naman at excited na binuksan. Natawa nang makita kung ano yung regalo niya. 

Ibinaba ni Seulgi sa lamesang pinagiinuman nila. "See this guys? Nagpalit na ako ng job description."

Isang deskplate. May nakasulat. "Fucker in charge of you fucking fucks." Natatawang basa ni Seulgi. "That's me."

"Trust ate Irene to be able to find things like that for Christmas gifts to her boss." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"As if di mo niregaluhan ng strap-on yung ex mo na boss mo din?" Banat ni Irene.

"Oof. Point. I concede." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé. 

Tumingin si Lisa sa langit. Inalog yung pangalawang bote ng tequila na naubos na nila. 

"Pack up na tayo guys? Dami pang trabaho bukas for actual Christmas." Aya ni Jennie. 

"Oo nga pala. Anong oras na ba?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

"230, Soo." Sagot ni Joy pagkaraang tignan ang wristwatch niya.

Tinaas ni Seulgi yung huling baso niya ng beer. 

Sumunod ang barkada. 

"Merry Christmas tropang Itim na Bulbol!"

Sigaw nilang lahat sabay toast.


	104. MISSION CARDO 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 104.
> 
> Umaarangkada nanaman ang curiosity (pagka-chismosa) ng tropang Itim na Bulbol. 
> 
> Christmas Horror Story 2. 
> 
> Ano ang madidiskubre nila?
> 
> Enjoy guys! Let me know what you think gaya ng nakasanayan. Labas ko agad follow up pag natapos ko. :D

"Buti nalang pala may sarili ka ng kotse, Chip noh?" Tanong ni Yeri kay Rosé habang naghihiwa sila ng gulay para sa hapunan ng barkada na Nilagang Baka. 

"Uhhh..Why?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Teh. Yung kwintas mo mas mahal pa sa bahay ng tatay ko." Sagot ni Yeri. 

Napahawak si Rosé sa kwintas na tinutukoy ni Yeri. Ngumiti siya. 

"I suppose you have a point."

"Iwas holdap." Tuma-tango na dugtong ni Saeron sa sinabi ng jowatsong niya. 

"Wag niyo nga tinatakot yang si Chip!" Singit ni Joy na katabi nilang naghahalo ng nakasalang sa kalan na ulam.

"Ayos lang ate Joy. Sakto nang reminder na I have to be a bit more careful." Sabi ni Rosé. "I hope..You're not bothered about how Wannie gave me one of this, by the way."

"Naku, Chip. Ako pa nagsabi sa kanya na ibigay na yan sayo, don't worry."

"Thank you, ate Joy."

"Ang soft. Nandidiri na ako." Sabi ni Yeri. Ibinaba yung hawak na kutsilyo tapos hinawakan sa kamay si Saeron. "Lika na, jowatsong. Tambay muna tayo somewhere far from these emotional bitchez."

Umalis sila Yeri at Saeron. 

Dumating sila Irene at Jennie. 

"Nasaan na ba yung iba? Kala ko they were supposed to go to Lola's kubo lang to take care of a few things for her?" Tanong ni Jennie. "Wala bang tinext sa inyo mga S.O niyo?"

Dinukot ni Rosé yung cellphone niya mula sa bulsa niya. Tinignan. "Jichu texted five minutes ago na pabalik na daw sila. They should be here any minute now." Ibinulsa ulit yung phone. Tapos kinain yung hinihiwa niyang patatas.

"Hilaw pa yan, Chip!" Sabi ni Irene. 

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Rosé. "Still a potato. Oks na din."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kumpleto na sila sa hapag-kainan. 

"Bakit ang tagal niyo makabalik?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Lisa na nagkunot lang ng noo nito pareho nung mga kasama niyang kausapin ang Lola kanina. 

Umiling si Lisa. 

"I don't think it's legit. Curious ako though." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Jisoo.

"Okay. Nawi-weird na kami. Anong meron?" Tanong ni Joy. 

Kumurap si Seulgi. Sumubo ng kanin.

"Snuggle. You have two seconds to tell me what's up or sasapukin kita." Banta ni Irene. 

"Ayos lang si Lola. Pero nadaanan namin si Mang Caloy na lasing tapos nagsisigaw about aswang and shit kaya kami natagalan." Mahinang sabi ni Lisa. 

Narinig ng lahat.

"Parang. Ewan. Legit ba?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Oo nga. He said shit about yung mansion being haunted and stuff..tapos warned us about aswang. Di naman daw legit sabi ni Lola nung binalikan namin siya to ask. Ganun lang daw talaga yung si Mang Caloy pag lasing..Pero extra ingat nalang daw tayo or something. Every year daw kasi around this time..A lot of weird shit talaga happens dito sa barrio." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Ayos nadin..We can protect the beautiful ladies just in case." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Alam mo, ate Joy?" Sabi ni Rosé. "Ever since she started dating you, everything that comes out of Wannie's mouth had been nothing but grease." Sumubo ng ulam. "I support the character development."

Tumawa si Joy. Nakipag-apir kay Rosé. 

"Parang wala sa inyong worried ah." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Dahil ba lahat eh laking city?"

"Andyan naman kayong mga 'top' para bantayan kami diba? Saks na." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Kala mo mga di nanghilakbot nung na-'engkanto' sila papunta dito eh." Sabi ni Lisa. "Kilala ko barrio namin. Tama si Lola..Kakaiba dito kapag ganitong panahon."

"We all agreed na nagkamali lang ako ng liko that night kaya kami nawala." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Lead car problems. I get it..But..Your grandma has a point, Lisa. I'm all for being extra careful totoo man or hindi yung mga ganung bagay. Can't let anything happen to any of you or to my dear Bunbun. Papakasalan ko pa to."

"Ayos yung speech. Yung Bunbun ang nagdala." Sabi ng inakbayan ni Seulgi na si Irene.

"Teka..Nasaan sila Yerim tsaka Saeron?" Biglang sabi ni Jennie. 

Napatayo si Seulgi. "Shit. Bakit di ko napansin yun?!"

"Nakaka-dalawang round na ng kanin si Chip di pa pala nakakabalik yung dalawa. Sabi nila mag-explore daw sila kanina nung umalis eh." Comment ni Joy na natayo nadin.

"Grabe siya! Isa't kalahati pa lang naman nakakain kong rice!" Reklamo ni Rosé.

"Luh gago. Homaygahd! Na-aswang na si Yerimie!" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Kala ko ba we agreed na not legit?!" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"There has to be a decent explanation kaya wala pa sila. Baka naman nawili lang sa paglilibot somewhere. Let's check our phones. Baka nag-text." Sabi ni Wendy.

Tinignan nila ang mga cellphone nila. 

May text si Saeron kay Seulgi ten minutes ago. 

_"Walking back, ate."_

Nakahinga sila lahat ng maluwag.

"Oh ayan. Sakto na. Sabi sa inyo chill out lang eh." Sabi ni Joy.

"Tinatakot lang natin mga sarili natin." Sabi ni Irene. Tumatango-tango. "May point si Chip. Kung sakali eh bahala na kayong mga 'top' samin. Kami na mag-aambag ng tili."

"Alay naman pala tayo, guys eh." Sabi ni Jisoo sa tumatawang sila Lisa, Seulgi, at Wendy. 

"Di na namin kailangan tumili, Irene. Ikaw pa lang pwedeng-pwede na." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Sabagay. Tangina. Naalala niyo nung kumidlat nung isang gabi tapos nabingi kami lahat sa kotse ko? Fuck mahn. My ears are still ringing." Biro ni Seulgi. 

"Maka-reklamo kala mo di siya G na G pag 'maingay' ako eh." Banat ni Irene. 

May tumahol. Tumingin sila lahat. 

Aso. On the large side. Itim na itim at nakaupo sa bukana ng maliit na kakahuyan malapit sa kubo nila. Pinapanuod silang kumain. 

"D'awwwwwwww~~" Sabi ni Rosé. Kumuha ng konting ulam tapos walang takot na nilapitan yung aso na lalo lang nag-growl nang makita siyang kumilos. 

Tumayo si Jisoo. Natulak ng slight paupo ulit ni Jennie na sumunod na kay Rosé.

"Teka. Guys. Hoy! Baka anuhin kayo niyan!" Saway nalang niya. 

Di umaalis si Irene sa kinauupuan niya. Sinagot ng isang "how about no" si Seulgi nang tanungin siya nito kung bakit di siya lumalapit. Si Joy naman ay busy sa pagsasawsaw ng ulam sa patis. Sinabihan si Wendy na nagseselos daw si Haetnim pag may naamoy na ibang aso sa kanya kaya di siya lumapit.

Napakain na nila Rosé, at Jennie yung aso. Di nagpahawak sa kanila. Nag-growl lang ulit nang makita nito na nakatitig sa kanya ang ibang mga kasama ng dalawang nagpakain sa kanya. Umalis nadin. 

Kinilabutan si Lisa. Mabilis na nilapitan si Jennie tapos niyakap. 

"Para kang tanga, Cardo. Anong meron?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Lisa. 

Ganun din ang ginawa ni Jisoo kay Rosé. "Chip. Don't do that again. Please." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"It's just a dog?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Something weird about that dog. I don't know." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Tama si Soo." Sabi ni Lisa. Nakabalik na silang apat sa upuan nila. "Iba yung mata nung asong yun..Tsaka.."

"Di siya normal aso size." Sabi ni Joy. "Ayoko manakot ha..Pero..Even large dogs aren't that big..Paw lang nun si Haetnim eh."

"Ayan nanaman. Kala ko ba..Hindi tayo magtatakutan?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Just don't go around walking up to random dogs anymore, Jennie." Sabi ni Lisa. Seryoso.

Napatigil ang lahat. Di nage-english ang tropa unless di legit ang usapan.

"Baka..aswang yun tapos natipuhan kayo. Mahirap na." Dugtong ni Lisa. 

"Haha..Parang..ewan..Lisa?" Kabado na si Rosé. Niyakap lang siya ni Jisoo. 

Dumating na sila Yeri at Saeron. Hinihingal.

"Anyare sa inyo?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"May humabol saming aso kanina nung pabalik kami dito. Banda dun sa bukid." Sagot ni Yeri. Sumesenyas sa direction na pinang-galingan nila.

"Huge dog too. Parang..Alam niyo yung sa Harry Potter? Yung Grim?" Kwento ni Saeron. 

"May nakita din kaming ganun.." Sabi ni Irene. "Okay. Tangina. I am properly scared now."

"Wag na nga natin pag-usapan yan. Agree nalang tayo na walang hihiwalay sa grupo kapag gabi para sigurado." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Tama si boss Slug. Stick together nalang. Di naman siguro mahirap yun diba?" Sabi ni Joy. "May point din. Bukod kay Lisa wala naman sating sanay sa ganitong night-time barrio life."

"Supernatural shit aside, safety nadin. Baka mapano pa tayo sa dilim." Sang-ayon ni Jennie.

Nagtanguan ang tropa. 

"Pero ano yung sabi ni Mang Caloy tungkol sa mansion?" Sabi ni Rosé. "Na-curious na ako..Kasi..wala naman kaming napansin ni Chu nung andun kami."

"Talagang wala kayong mapapansin, Chip. Diba nag-sex kayo?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Mygahd. Announce mo pa. Di ka narinig hanggang Manila." Nakaface-palm na comment ni Jisoo. 

"Totoo naman."

"Parang ewan." Sabi ni Rosé. "So ano nga?"

"Wala naman..Usual shit about how he's convinced na haunted daw yung lugar." Sabi ni Wendy. "Which is debatable..Kasi nga yung ungol na sabi niyang 'evidence' is just Rosie based on what we know."

Tamang pang-alis na ng tension sa tropa na nagtawanan na sa frustrated at hiyang-hiya na itsurahan ni Jisoo.

Nagtanguan sila Yeri at Saeron. Sabay na tumayo. Tinitigan sila ng barkada. 

"Welp. It's been fun checking back in with you guys. Larga na kami ni Yerms." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Kakasabi lang na huwag humiwalay sa grupo eh." Saway ni Seulgi.

"I get you, ate..Pero..the mystery is just too good to pass."

Sumenyas si Lisa. "Mystery nanaman. Ano ba yan?"

"Narinig din namin yang Mang Caloy na nagsasabi ng stuff about sa mansyon. Same shit you guys know." Sabi ni Yeri. "Ayos na sana..Kaso..Narinig namin na na-mention yung pangalan ni Lisa. Share ko lang."

"What." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Pengeng context." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ayun nga. Ang narinig namin is something about the place being haunted na nadisprove na natin..Plus something about a secret that involves you." Sabi ni Yeri na nakaturo kay Lisa. 

"Ako ba talaga specifically yung tinukoy?" Tanong ni Lisa. "Kasi kung sakali..Alam ko na yan dapat. Wala namang tinatago sakin si Lola."

"Well..Not you specifically..Just..He was talking to himself kasi nung nadaanan namin siya. Tapos sira-ulo tong si jowatsong..sinundan niya kaya nasama nadin ako. He said something about how 'kailangan kong kausapin ang lola ni Lalisa kung alam na ba niya ito lahat.' Or something." Paliwanag ni Saeron. 

Napasandal si Lisa sa upuan niya. "Tangina." Bulong niya. 

"Sabit. Bakit kasi ngayon niyo pa nakwento yan?" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Di tayo papatulugin nito." Comment ni Rosé. 

"Kausapin mo nalang si Lola bukas, Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie. "Baka naman it's just some random shit from a drunk old man."

"Point to Jennie. Baka wala lang yun." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Huminga ng malalim si Lisa. "Alam niyo ba na matagal na din akong curious sa lugar na yun?" Sabi niya. 

"Understandable..I mean. Who wouldn't right?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Looks like a typical place all kids brave enough would be curious about."

"Di eh. May nakukwento naman sakin si Lola kahit papaano. Sabi niya nakilala daw niya sa mansion na yun si Lolo nung nagsilbi siya sa lugar." Sabi ni Lisa. "Tsaka alam ko din na may linya ako na galing sa pamilyang may-ari ng bahay na yun."

"Hutaena. Baka rich kid ka pa!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Baka nga. Ewan. Di ko alam. Ang alam ko lang is yung mga sinabi sakin ni Lola." Sagot ni Lisa. "Curious lang ako. Wala namang mababago kung sakaling rekta nga akong taga family na yun diba? Mas okay pa nga sakin yung simpleng kinalakihan ko kesa sa ganun. Kasi kung sakali ay puta. Baka di ko kayo nakilala." Hinawakan yung kamay ni Jennie tapos hinalikan. 

"Putanginang mindset yan. Kinikilig nanaman ako hayup." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Daming eme. Basta kami ni jowatsong..Lalarga. Saktong explore lang sa loob. Di naman haunted diba? Ayos na. Mission Cardo." Sabi ni Yeri. Akmang aalis. 

Tumayo na si Lisa. Hawak padin yung kamay ni Jennie na tumatango-tango. 

"Successful yung bait." Sabi niya kay Yeri. "Di ko pinasok yung lugar nung kabataan ko dito sa barrio..Pero ngayong may tropa akong legit na sasalo..Why the fuck not right? Kung sakaling may malupit na secret about me being rich or some shit sa loob nun..Edi ayos. Libre ko kayo ng samgyup."

"Pwede bang bukas na ng umaga?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Oo nga naman. Kasi kung lalarga kayo..Makakaladkad kami. Stick together nga diba?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Ayokong isugod ulit si Chip dun lalo na at may usapang weird sa barrio."

"Ang weird lang dun eh nag-ano kayo sa master's bedroom." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Putangina naman, Irene. Oo na. Gets na namin. Inggit ka ba?" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Yep." Mabilis na sagot ni Irene. 

"Daebak yung four poster bed, ate Irene. Oof. Ang lambot ng mattress." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Tignan mo tong mga to. Nahaharap tayo sa isang malaking mystery keme pero harot padin nasa isip." Sabi ni Joy.

"Di ba mas okay na kausapin mo muna Lola mo, Lisa?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Maipagpapabukas naman yun. Tsaka di ako magagalit sa kanya may malaman ako tonight or wala. Pramis. Nakaka-curious kasi talaga. May point si Chip kanina. Di tayo papatulugin ng misteryo..Umamin kayo. Tsaka maaga pa naman. Wala pang hatinggabi if that helps." Sagot ni Lisa. 

Nagtinginan ang barkada. May umalulong na aso galing sa malayo. Pero dahil barrio at nagkatakutan na nga..Ang dinig ng lahat eh malapit. 

"Putangina niyong lahat. Arat na. G. Sama na ako pakshet." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Yep. Ako din. Multo or aswang lang pala ang pagpipilian eh. Multo nalang ako putangina. At least kasama ko kayo." Sabi ni Irene. 

Nagsitayuan ang lahat. 

Kinuha ni Rosé yung plato ng isa pa nilang tirang ulam na liempo. Tinignan siya ng barkada. 

"What? Bawal magbaon?"


	105. MISSION CARDO 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 105.
> 
> Luh.
> 
> Trust me guys ayt?

**11PM**

_"Hwiparam."_ Kanta ni Irene.

 _"Uh!"_ Sunod din naman yung tropa. 

Tumawa sila lahat. Saktong pang-alis lang ng collective kaba.

Si Rosé na yung tumulak ng gate ng mansion gaya ng ginawa niya nung nakaraang gabi tapos naunang pumasok. Hinawakan niya para sa barkada.

Isa-isa silang sumunod. Huli si Jisoo na sumabit nanaman yung tshirt at napunit. 

"Putangina. Malas amputspa." Reklamo ni Jisoo. "Kung sayo nga tong bahay na to unahin mong ipaayos yung gate, Lalisa."

Nag-okay sign si Lisa sa kanya. 

Naunang maglakad ang mag jowatsong papunta sa pintuan. Sila nadin ang nagbukas. Maingay nanaman ang creak. 

"Tsk. Pa-oil mo na din itong pinto mehn." Request ni Yeri. 

"Daming habilin. Di pa nga natin alam kung ano talaga connection ko sa lugar eh." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Pumasok na silang lahat. Nagkumpulan sa gitna ng malawak na foyer kaharap ng malaking staircase. 

Nagtulong naman sila Jisoo at Rosé na magbara ulit ng vase sa front door gaya ng ginawa nila nung gabi na napadpad sila sa lugar. 

"Maghuhubad ka ba ulit, Chip? Kasi..Please don't." Bulong ni Jisoo. 

Natawa si Rosé. "Not for another three months, Chu."

"Yan tayo eh."

Bumalik na sila sa barkada nila. 

"Saan tayo una guys?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Show us around, ChuChip. Kayo yung nakarating na dito eh." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. "We haven't really been anywhere else except dito tsaka sa bedroom."

"May nakita kaming banyo tsaka some sort of library sa taas though." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pero di namin pinasok."

"Bedroom lang pinasok niyo noh? Tsaka each other. Naks naman." Biro ni Lisa.

"Inggit yata. Eh ano naman?" Tanong ni Rosè. "I had plans that night, I made them happen. Solb. Jisoo was spectacular as usual." Naglalakad na papunta sa room na kinalalagyan ng piano. 

Natulala si Jisoo. Naiwan na tuloy siya ng tropa sa gitna ng foyer nang lumapit ang lahat sa harap ni Rosé na umupo na sa bench ng piano. 

Umiling siya tapos ngumiti nalang. Compliment.

Sumunod na siya sa barkada.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if this still works." Sabi ni Rosé. Nakatingin sa keys ng piano. 

Hinipan ni Yeri. 

Sinampal siya ng lahat kasi umulan ng alikabok. Kanya-kanyang bahing ang tropa pagkatapos. 

"Yerim. Why?!" Reklamo ni Rosé na pinakatinamaan. 

Binatukan ulit ni Jisoo si Yeri. "Tanginang bata to. Buset."

Nagtaas ng mga kamay si Yeri. "Malay ko ba na ganun kakapal yung dust?! Kala ko ba may caretaker tong bahay mo, Cardo? Sabihin mo sa kanya try niya din magpunas-punas minsan."

"Like..Once a week ganun." Sabi ni Saeron. Nagpapagpag ng damit. 

"Tru. Mygahd." Sabi ni Joy. Pinindot yung isang key ng piano. Dumagundong ang tunog sa buong bahay. 

"Creepy pa nung napiling key eh." Sabi ni Wendy. "Could have pressed any other note..Except you picked the one that sounded like the beginning of a horror score."

"Arte. At least alam nating nagana." Sagot ni Joy. 

"Ang tanong..Is it in tune?" Sabi ni Rosé. Tinugtog yung 'River Flows In You'.

"Shit!" Biglang sigaw ni Wendy.

"Crush mo nanaman si Rosie." Sabi ni Seulgi sa bestfriend niya.

"Putangina ka."

Tumawa si Yeri. "Di ka na papayagan ni Ligaya, boss."

"I said shit kasi may dumaan na daga!! Gago eh. Ayos na kami ni Rosie parang mga tanga!" Paliwanag ni Wendy.

"Defensive masyado." Sabi ni Joy. "Di naman ako magseselos noh. Sa lagay na yan eh sino di magkaka-crush kay Chip?"

"Marunong mag-piano, marunong mag-gitara. Know what that means?" Sabi ni Irene.

Tumutugtog padin si Rosé. "I have good hands?" Sabi niya. 

"Yun oh!"

"That..Is true." Natatawang comment ni Wendy.

"Jichu's better at the piano than I am." Sabi ni Rosé. Tumayo na sa kinauupuan tapos lumapit sa tinutukoy niya at ngumiti. 

"I'm not falling for this again, Rosie." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Kala ko ba..Not for another three months?"

"Meh." Sagot ni Rosé. "Your loss."

"Ang landi. Ano ba meron sa mansion na to?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Ang lagay eh naho-horny kayo pag creepy?"

"Di ah. It's just fun trying to rile Jichu up." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé kay Jennie. "Ang rupok eh."

"May daga nanaman tanginang yan!!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

Yumakap si Irene kay Seulgi. "Putangina. Buhatin mo ako. Now na."

Sumimangot si Seulgi pero binuhat nadin si Irene. "Pasalamat ka mahal kita."

"Love you too, Snuggle."

"Saan tayo next?" Tanong ni Lisa. "Wala namang interesting dito sa living room bukod sa piano..Kahit picture frames wala."

"Ewan..Akyat tayo?" Aya ni Jennie. "Check out the library ChuChip were talking about."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12AM**

"Saktong hatinggabi." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"New year na bukas." Sabi ni Saeron.

Binuksan ni Seulgi yung pinto ng sinasabing library. Pumasok ang lahat. 

"Mukhang office din yata to ah." Comment ni Wendy. Tinapik yung desk na nakalagay sa gitna ng room. 

Kanya-kanyang libot ang tropa. Sakto na sa liwanag ng buwan mula sa malaking bintana sa harapan.

Sinamahan nila Jisoo at Rosé si Wendy na i-inspect yung desk. 

Lumapit sila Irene at Seulgi sa malaking bookshelf sa isang side ng pader. 

Pinuntahan ni Lisa yung old school na map ng barrio nila na nakasabit sa isang wall.

Si Yeri at Saeron naman ay nagsimulang buklatin ang isang malaking file cabinet sa likod ng lamesa.

Si Joy naman ay nagpunta sa harap ng isang malaking something na nakabalot ng puting tela.

Hinila niya paalis para malaman kung ano ang tinatakpan. Tumili. Domino effect na sa barkada.

"Putangina naman guys! Walang ganyanan!" Sigaw ni Irene. Bumaba mula sa pagkaka-piggy back sa kanya ng tumatawang si Seulgi tapos yumakap ng mahigpit.

"Shet. Kala ko kung ano na!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Salamin lang pala amputa. Bakit ka tumili?!"

"Puta. Ang ganda ko." Sabi ni Joy. Nag-pose ng dalawang beses sa harap ng salamin. 

"Parang gago." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Yoooooo. Check this out guys!" Sabi ni Rosé. "My hand slipped nung tumili si ate Joy..and I think I found a secret drawer."

Lumapit ang tropa. Tulong sila Wendy at Rosé na tinanggal yung panel na tinutukoy ni Rosé. May mga papeles sa loob.

Kanya-kanya silang kuha at tingin. 

"Bunch of medical stuff." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Doctor pa yata may-ari ng lugar." Sabi ni Wendy. "These are anatomy notes."

Ganun din yung mga nakuha ng iba.

"Ahhhh tanginaaaaaaa." Biglang sabi ni Lisa. 

"What's up, Lisa?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Ang brittle ng papel. Putspa. Nakalas sa kamay ko. Pero mukhang birth certificate to guys." Sabi ni Lisa tungkol sa hawak niyang papeles.

"Baka kaya pang buoin." Sabi ni Yeri. Nag-crack ng knuckles tapos lumapit para tignan ang tinutukoy na papers. Umiling din agad tapos bumalik na sa tabi ni Saeron. "Nope. Di pala kaya. Sorry mehn."

"I don't think importante pa yan sayo." Comment ni Jisoo. "Masyadong luma para magkaroon ng connection kung identity mo ang hanap natin."

"Mission Cardo na ba talaga?" Tanong ni Rosé.

Nagkibit-balikat si Lisa. "Might as well. Masaya namang mag-explore anyway."

Tumango si Yeri. Bumalik sa pagbubuklat ng file cabinet kasama si Saeron. 

"Patient records yata to guys." Sabi ni Saeron. "Wanna find out what kind of stuff old timey doctors treat?"

Tumigil sa pagpo-pose sa harap ng salamin si Joy. Nagsalita. "Psst. Guys. Lika nga muna kayo dito tapos sabihin niyo kung ako lang nakakakita nun."

"Don't be like that, Joy. I'll break up with you." Banta ni Wendy. Kinikilabutan. Pero lumapit din kasama ng tropa. 

"Parang gago si Wanda. As if naman papakawalan pa kita. Goodluck." Sabi ni Joy. "Meron kasing something dun sa kabilang side. Malapit sa kinatatayuan nila Madam tsaka Boss Slug." Tinuro ni Joy yung tinutukoy niyang reflection. 

May maliit na siwang sa pinaka-corner ng bookshelf. Parang may espasyo sa likod. 

"Secret passage pa yata oi!" Excited na sabi ni Yeri. Tumakbo papunta sa nakita nila tapos sinilip. "Madilim. Pengeng flashlight."

Dahil stick together ang peg ng barkada eh sumunod nadin silang lahat. Si Seulgi na yung nagmagandang loob na magbukas ng flashlight tapos itapat sa butas. 

"Ano, Yerms? May nakikita ka na?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Wala padin. Argh. Patulong naman. Baka sakaling mabukas pa lalo tong pinto." 

Tumulong sila Jisoo tsaka Lisa. Tatlong hatak nila. May cracking sound tapos bumukas. May lumabas. Parang Jack-in-the-box.

Kanya-kanya ng tili ang lahat nang makita ang nakatago sa loob tapos nagtakbuhan. 

Napatid si Yeri sa legs ni Saeron. Nadapa sila pareho. Saglit na nagkabuhol-buhol dahil sa panic.

Tinulak ni Irene si Seulgi papunta sa tinatakbuhan nila na naging dahilan naman para mabangga ito ni Seulgi at makalas sa paligid niya. 

Lalong nagtilian ang tropa.

Inakyat ni Wendy si Joy na hinulog lang siya bago tumakbo palabas ng pintuan ng library.

Sumunod kay Joy si Lisa pagkatapos buhatin si Jennie. 

Kinulong nalang ni Jisoo sa yakap niya si Rosé na hindi niya alam kung umiiyak dahil sa nakita or dahil nahulog at tumapon yung baon niyang gummy worms galing sa bulsa. 

Bumabahing na tumayo si Seulgi. Hirap pero sumigaw. "Teka muna guys!!"

Tumigil ang lahat. Bumalik sa loob ng library sila Lisa at Jennie. 

Kasunod si Joy na kinakausap ang sarili. "Shet. Naiwan ko jowa ko..Sorry, Wanda." Sabi niya pagkalapit sa nakaupo sa floor at naghihimas ng balakang na si Wendy. 

"What the fuck. Thanks, Joy." Sabi ni Wendy. "Nice to know pag crunch time eh kanya-kanya tayo."

"Tampo ka na niyan?"

"Shempre hindi. Mas mahaba naman talaga legs mo. Next time..Pakibuhat ako ha."

Tinulungan siya ni Joy na makatayo.

Lumabas sa pinagtataguang ilalim ng desk si Irene. Nakahawak sa dibdib. "Putangina niyong lahat. I'm disowning you dumbass children."

Naghimas ng mukha si Yeri tapos tinulungang makatayo si Saeron. "Nasipa mo ako sa panga, jowatsong. Nice one."

"Sorry naman." Sabi ni Saeron kay Yeri. 

Nagkumpulan ang lahat sa harap ng nagpapagpag ng damit na si Seulgi. 

"Ano meron?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Galit na pinulot ni Seulgi yung nakakalat na radius sa lapag. Winagayway. "Plastic. Putangina guys. We went apeshit..Because of a plastic fucking skeletal model."

Tumawa si Jisoo. "Sabi ko na eh. Kung doctor talaga may-ari ng lugar imposibleng walang ganyan."

Umiyak lalo si Rosé. "I dropped my gummy worms!!" Galit na sinipa yung bungo na gumulong sa paanan niya. 

Lumipad. Nasaktuhan sa mukha si Yeri na napaluhod.

"Tangina. Ano na? Di naman kami informed na football player din pala tong si Chip." Biro ni Lisa. 

"Aray ha. Pakshet?" Reklamo ni Yeri.

Pinulot ni Wendy yung skull. Tinaas tapos kinausap. "To be..or not to be."

"Awow. Hamlet. Cultured naman pala." Comment ni Joy. "Na wet ako. Pa-isa namang Romeo and Juliet diyan."

"I cannot stress enough how you do NOT want that as a model for our relationship."

"Osige. Wag na lang yun..Ano nalang..yung..Kama Sutra nalang. Bet."

"Ang bastos. Legit ba?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Bakit hindi? Flexible naman ako..Slight."

Kumurap-kurap lang si Wendy. "Holyshit."

"Goodluck, Seungwan." Asar ni Seulgi. 

"Guys!" Sigaw ni Lisa na hindi nila napansin na nakarating na pala sa file cabinet. "Tignan niyo to!" 

Lumapit sila. Naunang makarating sa tabi ni Lisa si Jennie. 

"What's up?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Lisa. 

"Diba kanyo eh patient records to, Yeri?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Yeh. Ano?" Sagot ni Yeri. 

"May folder. Nakasulat apelyido ko."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1AM**

Nakatayo sila lahat sa paligid ni Lisa na nakaupo sa desk chair at nakatitig sa nakapatong sa lamesa na folder. 

"Baka naman distant ancestor, Lisa." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Point to Chip." Sabi ni Irene. "Baka nuno mo yan."

Nagkibit-balikat si Lisa. "Probs. Let us find out." Binuksan yung folder. 

Dumukwang sila lahat para maaninag ang nakasulat. 

"Bakit kapag doctor eh required na ang gulo ng sulat?!" Reklamo ni Jennie. 

"Tru. Alaws akong maaninag. Except ito." Sabi ni Joy. Tinuro yung isang linya. "Clear na clear eh. Manoban."

Tumango-tango si Lisa. "Yeh. Apelyido ko nga. Tsk..Wala talaga akong magets sa sulat..Anong meron?"

"Try mo kaya dalhin sa lola mo tapos itanong mo sa kanya?" Suggestion ni Jisoo. "Kasi dalawa lang yan eh. Either doctor sulat yan..or yung old time cursive na malala."

"Kung sabagay..Pwede." Sabi ni Lisa. "Sige. Dalhin natin kay Lola." Sinara na niya ulit yung folder tapos maingat na shinoot sa backpack ni Yeri. Tumayo nadin sa kinauupuan. "Saan tayo next?" Tanong niya sa tropa.

"Secret passage nga siya..I think..Yung skeleton model is just there to scare the crap out of people trying to snoop. Kaya siguro ganun yung reveal niya." Sabi ni Saeron. Nakatayo sa harap ng space na nadiskubre nila kanina. 

Nilapitan siya ni Seulgi. Sumilip nadin sa loob. 

"Fuck. Saeron's right..It's a hallway." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Maiba-taya nalang kung sino unang susugod." Suggestion ni Joy. 

"Who said na susugod tayo?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Yoko nga. Might be a trap or some shit."

"Psst. Seulgi." Tawag ni Irene. Nilingon siya ni Seulgi tapos tinaasan ng kilay as acknowledgement na narinig siya. 

"This is what I meant when I said secret passage and shit sa magiging bahay natin." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. 

Tumango si Seulgi. "You want the plastic skeleton included?"

"Para everytime na bubuksan ko aatakihin din ako sa puso? Wag na oi."

Lumapit na si Seulgi sa kanya. Hinalikan siya sa noo bago nagsalita. "Ako na una guys. Sunod nalang kayo..For research purposes."

"Mag-ingat boss Seulgi!" Bilin ni Yeri. Inabot yung femur ng skeletal model sa boss niya. "Ayan oh. May weapon ka na kung sakaling may makita kang asawa ng housekeeper sa dulo ng path."

"Parasite naman pala." Comment ni Wendy. 

"Pag nanalo ng Oscar yung pelikulang yun manglilibre ako ng isang bucket. Tangina. Ganda eh. Rainstorms will never be the same." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"We had daebak reunion sex in the middle of one. Talagang never the same." Sabi ni Rosé kay Jisoo.

"Ang lala. Hinay-hinay lang, Chip. Baka magwala nanaman si Boss Wan." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Bahala na si Jisoo sa kanya. Kaya mo na mehn right?" Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy. 

"Shempre boss. Ako pa ba?" Sagot ni Jisoo. "Di ko na papawalan. Sapakan muna tayo kung sakali."

"Sali ako. Team Jisoo." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Laglagan amputa. Goodluck talaga sayo, Seungwan. Team Jisoo nadin ako." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Tinulak ni Wendy si Seulgi. Lumusot tuloy sa pintuan with matching gulat na sigaw yung bestfriend niya. 

Sinampal siya ni Irene. "Para kayong ewang mag-bestfriend kayo! Nakaka-stress!!"

Kumapit si Irene sa kamay ni Jisoo na pinakamalapit sa pinto tapos sumigaw sa loob. "Psst! Seulgi! Buhay ka pa ba?!"

Takot silang naghintay na makarinig ng tunog na buhay pa yung isa nilang kasama. Tatlong minuto. Wala. 

Namutla si Wendy. 

Nagbukas ng flashlight si Jennie tapos tinapat sa secret room. 

"Ohno. Mali yung theory ko." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Maikli lang pala ang akala ng lahat na hallway. May butas sa floor. 

"Nahulog pa yata si boss Slug. Fuck." Sabi ni Yeri. "Bully yun pero in law ko padin. Shet."

Matapang na sumugod paloob si Saeron. Nagbukas ng sariling flashlight tapos sinilip yung butas sa floor habang nakahawak sa legs niya si Yeri. 

"Ate?" Tawag ni Saeron sa butas. 

Walang sumasagot. 

"Putangina, Wendy. Putangina. Yung asawa ko. Pakshet yan." Sabi ni Irene.

"Holyshiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt." Sabi ni Wendy. Putlang-putla na talaga. 

"May ladder sa gilid." Sabi ni Saeron. "Passage nga to..Kaso di natin alam kung gaano ka-lalim..I've a feeling deep though..Kasi di nasagot si ate." Nakasimangot na umupo ng maayos sa gilid ng butas. 

"Fuck it. This is my fault..Bababa ako." Sabi ni Wendy. Nag-roll ng sleeves niya tapos pumwesto sa ladder. 

"Teka muna! Sama-sama na!" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Di naman pweds na ikaw lang, Boss Wan!"

"Hindi. Ako. Iiyak." Sabi ni Irene.

Tinapik siya sa ulo ni Rosé. "Di ka iiyak. Ayos lang si BossDad. Yun pa ba?"

"Putangina kasi, Wendy. Kailangan nanunulak?!" Sigaw ni Joy. 

"Di ko naman alam na ganito pala!" Katwiran ni Wendy.

"Ang usapan eh Mission Cardo lang." Sabi ni Jennie. "Ohmygod..Sana ayos lang si boss Slug."


	106. MISSION CARDO 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 106.
> 
> We find out more about the mansion.
> 
> also, ???

Umiling si Lisa. "Shet. Sana okay lang si boss Slug..Tanginaaaaaa."

"Bago ang lahat, gusto ko lang sabihin na huwag na huwag mong susubukang sisihin ang sarili mo sa nangyari, Lisa. Ang boplaks dito eh si Wendy na nanunulak ng besftriend." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." Sabi ng tinutukoy ni Irene. 

"Baba na tayo lahat. Game na." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"NAKA-SKIRT AKO!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Mauna ka na." Offer ni Yeri. "Para multo lang maninilip sayo."

"Tangina mo."

Maiba-taya. 

Wendy, Joy, Lisa, Saeron, Irene, Jisoo, Rosé, Jennie, Yeri.

Pumwesto na ulit sa ladder si Wendy. "Ngayon palang eh manghihingi na ako ng pasensya, Joy." Sabi niya. 

"Gora lang kung sisilipan mo ako. Walang problema. Ikaw naman mafu-frustrate eh." Sagot ni Joy.

"Pengeng ilaw, Yerms!" Sabi ni Wendy. 

Sumunod si Yeri. Binuksan yung flashlight ng cellphone niya tapos sinabit sa medyas yung phone para mailawan yung mga nasa ilalim niya. 

Nagsimula silang bumiyahe pababa. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**120AM**

"Smells really fucking moist down here." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"MOIST." Ulit ni Jisoo. 

"Arrrrgggh. I hate that word." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Alin, Chip? Moist?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Moist moist moist moist." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Yaaaaaaaaah!" Reklamo ni Rosé.

"Aray putangina!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. "Chip! Konting warning naman kung magsa-stomp amputspa. Mukha ko yun!"

"Shit. Sorry, Jichu!"

"Slug? Psst..Sluuuuuuug!!" Tawag ni Wendy sa ilalim. "Fuck. Ang lalim nga nito..Shit..Hoy Slug wala namang ganyanan!"

"Snuggle I swear to GOD!" Sigaw naman ni Irene. "Kung nangpa-prank ka lang hindi ako natutuwa!!"

"BossDad iiyak na si ate Irene!!" Sigaw ni Rosé.

"Ate? I'm seriously getting scared!" Sabi ni Saeron. 

May tunog galing sa ilalim. 

Tumili si Irene. "AHHHHHHHH! OHMYGOD!"

"HE'S A REALLY BAD BOY HE'S A REALLY BAD BOY!" Sundot ni Yeri.

May umungol. 

"Tangina ano ba ginagawa niyo diyan sa baba, WenJoy?!" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Grabe siya?! Both hands ang ladder gaming paano?!" Sagot ni Joy. 

"Guys teka kasi! May naungol eh." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Tumahimik sila. May umuungol nga. Galing sa bottom ng binababaan nila. 

"Shit. SLUG! SLUG HOY IKAW BA YAN?!" Sigaw ni Wendy. 

"Fuuuuuuuuucccccccckkk!" Sabi ng nasa ilalim. Si Seulgi nga.

"TANGINA. Snuggle ayos ka lang ba?" Sabi ni Irene. "Bilis, Wanda. Baka napano yun ng malala."

Nagmamadali silang lahat na bumaba. 

"Slight jump to get to the floor guys ha. Heads up lang." Sabi ni Wendy. "Nag-disintegrate na yung steps eh."

Tinanggal ni Yeri yung ilaw sa medyas niya nung nakatayo na sila lahat. Hinawi sa paligid. 

Nakaupo si Seulgi sa isang corner ng kinalalagyan nila na parang dungeon type na area. Nakapikit.

Lumingap si Lisa. Bricks ang mga pader tapos low ceiling. May passage sa isang side na parang entrance ng mahabang tunnel.

Tumakbo si Irene papunta kay Seulgi tapos lumuhod sa harap nito. Nag snap ng fingers sa mukha ni Seulgi. "Psst. Babe. Wake up. Huy." Mangiyak-iyak na tawag niya kay Seulgi. 

Lumuhod nadin sa harap ni Seulgi sila Wendy at Saeron. 

"Slug. Fuck. Bro I'm so fucking sorry holy shit. Slug." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Ateeeeeeee." Tawag ni Saeron. Yumakap. 

"Fuck my back..Shit..I'm gonna have a massive fucking bruise tomorrow..Shit." Mahinang sabi ni Seulgi. 

Yumakap nadin si Irene. "Fuck..Do not scare me like that again..Tangina..I thought I fucking lost you." Umiyak na. 

Dahan-dahan na tinaas ni Seulgi yung dalawang kamay niya tapos niyakap sila Saeron tsaka Irene. "Gonna take a lot more than a shove from my dumbass bestfriend to kill me." Biro niya. 

"Putangina. Bro..Sorry..Di ko akalaing ganun pala yun." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Saks na mehn..I landed perfectly..parang slide yung butas eh..Hurts though. Not gonna lie. I heard you guys calling kaso tangina..Di ako makasagot..Pamura ng isa. Putangina ka, Wendy." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Sagot mo venue ng kasal ko kay Irene hayop ka."

"Sagot ko na pati yung pagkain." 

Nag-okay sign si Seulgi. Dahan-dahan na tumayo. Bumitaw sa yakap sa kanya sila Saeron tsaka Irene. 

"Stop crying, Saeron. Ayos lang ako." Nakangiting sabi ni Seulgi sa kapatid niya. "Balik ka na kay Yeri. All good. I promise."

Tumango si Saeron. Sumunod sa sabi ng ate niya. 

Nagpagpag ng t-shirt si Seulgi. "Fuck..Yung likod ko talaga eh..Sakto..Fucking Seungwan. Buti nalang malambot yung lupa kahit papano." Reklamo niya. Hinila ng yakap yung umiiyak padin na si Irene. "Pahinga muna ako sa pabuhat sayo ha..Give me about a week." Sabi niya kay Irene.

"Tangina..I love you so fucking much holy shit..What if.." Sabi ni Irene.

"Lucky hindi. Okay na." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Got us worried there, BossDad." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"All good guys..I can tell nangangati na kayong tignan kung saan ending niyang tunnel thing though." Lumuhod si Seulgi tapos pinulot yung plastic na femur. Ngumiti. "Tara." Aya niya. 

"Ako na una." Volunteer ni Jisoo. Pinasa sa kanya ni Seulgi yung weapon of choice nila pagkatapos gamitin na pamalo sa ulo ni Wendy.

"How about no, Jichu. I'm not letting you go down there first." Protesta ni Rosé. 

"Cool shit..Tangina..Parang National Treasure. Napanuod niyo yung palabas na yun?" Comment ni Yeri. "Also, buti naman ayos ka lang, in-law."

"Tanginang in-law yan." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Kamuntik ka na at lahat di mo parin ako tanggap."

"Ewan ko sayo."

"Sorry boss Slug." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ayos lang ako, Lisa. Not your fault. Sira-ulo lang talaga si Wendy. Not the first time she shoved me from somewhere high up." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

Binatukan ni Irene si Wendy. "Tangina. Abubuset ako sayo."

"Sorry na nga kasi!" Sabi ni Wendy.

Nangbatok nadin si Joy. "Sa susunod sapak nalang ha! Wala nang tulak tulak. Para kayong ewan."

"Oo na oo na..Sorry, Slug."

"Pakyu, Seungwan."

"Tangina. Natakot din naman ako. Hayup."

"Talagang matatakot ka. Tanginang to."

"Sabing ayoko eh!" Sabi ni Rosé kay Jisoo.

"Ayos lang yan, Chip. May ilaw naman!" Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Kahit na! What if may something diyan na di kayang paluin ng plastic na femur?!" 

"Madami naman tayo!"

"Ako nalang una." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Fuck no, Lisa. Hell no." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Balikan nalang natin yan sa umaga. Pag may araw na." Sabi ni Saeron. "I think sakto na yung alam nating may ganito. Baka mapano pa tayo diyan. Might get something worse than what happened to ate."

"May point si Saeron." Sabi ni Yeri. "Gusto ko yung adventure time..Kaso..Mission Cardo lang ang plano natin..This doesn't look like may connection pa to. Balik na tayo sa taas." Aya niya. 

Nagtanguan ang barkada. Di na kumontra dahil minsan lang tumalikod sa ganung klaseng bagay yung legit maknae nila.

"Andito na tayo eh." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Putangina. Subukan mong bumaligtad makikipag-break talaga ako sayo ng matindi." Nakasimangot na banta ni Irene kay Seulgi. "I'm not risking you again. Fuck that."

"I love you too, Bunbun." 

"Di mo ako madadaan sa ganyan mo." Sagot ni Irene. "Tara na mga anak. Akyat na ulit. Bukas na yang tunnel na yan."

Sumunod sila lahat pabalik sa ladder. Nagsimulang umakyat ulit. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**145AM**

Binuksan ni Lisa yung pintuan. 

Banyo. 

Dahil curious silang lahat, nagsipasok ang barkada. 

"Ganda ng bathtub. Matuturing bang vintage?" Sabi ni Joy. Sumakay sa bathtub tapos nag-pose na parang si Marilyn Monroe.

"Pweds na. Ganda." Sabi ni Wendy. Kinunan ng picture si Joy gamit yung cellphone niya. 

"Pakaharot." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Baka may secret door nanaman dito ha." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Si Seungwan na sunod na alay putangina."

Inikot ni Yeri yung switch ng gripo sa bathtub. Tumili si Joy. "PUTANGINA KA YERIM!!" 

Itim kasi yung tubig na lumabas tapos nabasa siya. 

"Luh! Das some horror movie stuff right there!" Sigaw ni Saeron. 

Mabilis na lumabas ng bathtub si Joy tapos binatukan si Yeri. 

Luminaw din yung tubig na lumalabas sa gripo. 

"Rust probably..Or dirt buildup." Sabi ni Wendy. "Di naman lahat kailangan horror." Pinupunasan yung legs ni Joy na nabasa. 

"Ouch!" Biglang sigaw ng nakatayo sa may sink na si Rosé. 

Nagtinginan ang lahat. 

"Oh wow..Haha..Ouch." Ulit ni Rosé. Tinaas yung kanang palm niya na dumudugo. 

"Tangina." Sumugod si Jisoo. Kasunod ang barkada na nagkumpol na sa paligid. 

"What happened?!" Tanong ni Seulgi. Nagbukas ng flashlight para mailawan ng mas maayos ang lahat.

"I tried opening that thing over there." Paliwanag ni Rosé. Nakaturo with her uninjured hand sa isang leather na parang libro na nakapatong sa sink. 

"Shit. Pengeng tubig, Yerms." Sabi ni Irene. 

Inabutan sila ng bottled 'holy water' ni Yeri galing sa backpack niya. 

Nilapitan ni Jennie yung tinutukoy ni Rosé. 

"Ingat, Siopao." Bilin ni Lisa. "Bakit ka masusugatan sa ganyan, Chip?" 

"Sliced myself on a rogue scalpel. I think surgical instruments yan?" Sagot ni Rosé. 

Maingat na binuksan ni Jennie. Tama ang hula ng kaibigan. Surgical instruments nga. 

"Alright, Chip. This is gonna hurt." Sabi ni Jisoo. Tinapat sa sink yung sugat na kamay ni Rosé tapos binuhusan ng tubig. Nag-hiss naman si Rosé dahil sa hapdi. 

Dumudukot nadin sa dala niyang backpack si Wendy. Naglabas ng maayos na first aid kit. "I've got bandages and shit in there." Inabot kay Jisoo. "Careful, Rosie." Worried na dugtong niya sa ex niya. 

"Teka naman!!" Sigaw ni Rosé. Binuhusan nadin kasi ng alcohol ni Jisoo yung sugat niya. "A little warning would have been nice!!" Pinapagpag na yung injured hand niya para lang makahanap ng relief sa hapdi. 

Nagtalsikan yung dugo, nagsigawan ng eew ang lahat.

"Yah! Magmumukhang murder scene yung banyo dahil sayo, Chip anoba?!" Reklamo ni Irene. 

"MAHAPDI KASI!!"

Kinuha ni Jisoo yung kamay ni Rosé. "Wala ka nang magagawa. Let me put a bandage on it. Saglit." Seryosong sabi ni Jisoo. Tinitigan siya ni Rosé.

"Ay oh. Shh guys. Nagmo-moment." Sabi ni Yeri.

Binuhusan siya ni Jisoo ng natitirang tubig sa water bottle. "Pakyu ka, Yerim kahit kelan."

"Ang kalat ng doctor na may-ari ng bahay na to putangina. Sana mauntog siya sa kabaong niya. Sa lahat ng pwedeng ma-injure eh si Chip pa." Sabi ni Lisa.

Naibalot na ni Jisoo ng bandage na bigay ni Wendy yung sugat ni Rosé. Hinalikan niya pa as bonus. Nginitian lang siya ng ginamot.

"Lucky I'm left-handed huh?" Biro ni Rosé. 

"You're left-handed?!" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Gago? Buti nalang pala talaga nag-break na kayo ni Chip. Amputspa. Not sure if oblivious or what. Paano mong di napansin na kaliwete yan?" Sabi ni Joy kay Wendy. 

"Uhhhh.."

"Sa mukha yan parating nakatingin pustahan?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Pakyu ka talaga, Slug." 

"Ulul. Di ka talaga para sa BossChild ko." 

Hinablot ni Irene yung likod ng damit ni Wendy. "Putangina. Subukan mong manulak ulit."

"Oo na. Oo na." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Tara na sa master's bedroom?" Aya ni Saeron. "Feeling ko we can find more stuff in there."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**2AM**

"Anong ginawa niyo dito, ChuChip? Mygod. Gaano ka-wildt?" Sabi ni Jennie. Lumilingap sa paligid ng napasok nilang kwarto. 

"Kalas-kalas talaga yung bedsheet eh. Nice one." Biro ni Lisa. 

"Tangina kayo." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Umupo nalang si Rosé sa gilid ng kama. Hinila si Joy papunta sa tabi niya. 

"Shet. Ang lambot nga naman pala talaga ng mattress nato. Ayos." Sabi ni Joy.

Tinawanan lang silang dalawa ni Wendy. 

"Think we can get a bed like this?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi. Kinakatok yung poste ng kama na nasa harap niya. 

"Too old school. I don't like it." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Sabagay."

Binuksan ni Yeri yung closet. "Barong, barong, barong. Ui! Lab coat." Hinila ang tinutukoy tapos sinuot. "May stethoscope pa sa bulsa. Ayos! Pwede na ba guys?" Tanong niya sa tropa ng mai-ayos ang sarili sa doctor's outfit. 

"Can't believe I'm saying this pero bagay." Comment ni Seulgi.

"Diba? Pangarap ko din mag-doctor eh. Kung mayaman-yaman lang kami ng nanay ko naituloy sana. Kaso meh. Pang-IT ang budget. Di na masama." 

Isasabit na sana ni Yeri ulit sa closet yung lab coat na napagdiskitahan kaso pinigil siya ni Saeron. "May nakasulat, Jowatsong."

Sabay nilang tinignan. Nanglaki ang mga mata at mabilis na inilapit sa tropang nakatambay na sa bed yung lab coat. 

"Psst. Kuto. Tignan mo to mehn." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Ho-ly shit." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"The plot thickens." Comment ni Rosé.

"Luh tanginaaaaaaa." Sabi ni Lisa. Hawak yung lab coat na may naka-embroider sa kaliwang breast pocket. 

_"Manoban, MD."_

"Gags. Bitbitin mo na din yan, Lisa. Pakita mo din sa Lola mo." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Tumango si Lisa. Tiniklop yung labcoat tapos nilagay din sa bag ni Yeri. 

Binuksan ni Joy yung drawer ng bedside table. Mabilis na sinara ulit. 

Tinignan siya ng tropa.

"Ano nakita mo?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Important ba?" Sagot ni Joy. Namumutla. 

"Any information is information." Kibit-balikat na sabi ni Saeron. 

Umusog ang tropa. Binuksan ulit ni Joy yung drawer. 

"Pamura ng isa, ate." Paalam ni Saeron. 

"Go ahead." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Putangina." Sabay na comment ni Saeron at Yeri. 

"That's a Nambu Pistol." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Pinagtinginan siya ng tropa. Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. "Couldn't sleep one night. Wikipedia rabbit hole on World War II. I can talk all day about it tbh. Very fascinating."

Akmang pupulutin ni Yeri yung baril. Pinigilan siya ng barkada. 

"Yerms, isa. Baka loaded yan tangina mo. That's the sort of shit na hindi ka namin kukunsintihin." Sabi ni Irene. 

Di na tumuloy si Yeri. Kinalabit nalang si Rosé. "Baka may iba ka pang alam tungkol diyan?" Tanong niya. 

Saglit na nag-isip si Rosé. "Hmmm..Well..Nambu Pistols are Japanese made, and that one looks like a Model 14. Semi-automatic, point 31 calibers, recoil spring action, 50 meters effective firing range, 8 rounds."

"I..am oddly turned on." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Di ka nag-iisa." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Sali ako. Samedt." Comment ni Joy. 

Three-way high five. 

Tuloy lang sa pagpapaliwanag si Rosé. "Used mostly in World War II like I said earlier..Pero saw action in the first World War since it was produced around 1906 until around 1945?..It was there for the Korean War too..Oh! And the Hukbalahap rebellion dito sa Pinas."

Nagtaas ng kamay si Saeron. "Ate Rosie? Tanong ko lang kung anong grade mo sa history nung college ka."

"Aced it." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé. 

"Diba History graduate ka naman talaga?" Sabi ni Lisa kay Rosé.

"Tanginang yan." Sabi ni Joy. "Oo nga naman. Part of the description. Bakit ba ako nagulat."

"No no..It's..It's the gun talk..Right, boss Wan?" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Yep..It's the gun talk..Shet." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Para kayong mga tanga. Ano crush niyo nanaman ako?" Banat ni Rosé. May hairflip pa.

"I mean..Forever crush naman talaga kita soooo.." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Massive homo." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Proud of you, Chip." Sabi ni Irene.

"Okay. Ang harot na ulit. Bakit may baril dito then?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Baka naman something to do with yung nasabi neto ni Chip na rebellion eme?" Sabi ni Yeri. "Kasi..maipapaliwanag kung bakit may tunnel sa ilalim ng bahay..Baka doctor ng rebels yung may-ari ng bahay tapos escape route niya yun kung sakali?"

"Ang dami ko nang tanong sa Lola ko..Fuck." Bulong ni Lisa.

"Kami din actually. Pwede ba kaming sumama sayo pag kinausap mo siya?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Sige lang, Jen. Walang problema. Sama kayo guys."

Umalis sa kama si Rosé tapos biglang pinulot yung baril. Nagsigawan ang lahat. 

"CHIP WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Oi anobayan?!" Sabi naman ni Joy. 

"For fuck's sake, Rosie. Kakasabi ko lang na wag ng pakialaman eh!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

"Holy shit." Comment ni Wendy. 

Praktisado kasi yung kalikot. Mabilis na switch to safety, bukas ng barrel, taktak. Dalawang bala. Tumango si Rosé. Binalik yung barrel, inikot tapos tinapat sa bintana. Pinindot yung trigger. "Click. Ayos na guys. Di na loaded."

"Putangina. Putangina. Putangina." Sabi ni Saeron. Nakahawak sa dibdib. 

"Just coz I said pweds kang magmura doesn't mean you do it all the time. Kala ko ba paisa lang?" Sabi ni Seulgi kay Saeron. 

"Sorry, ate. Gulat lang."

"Chip putangina naman!" Sigaw ni Lisa.

"Sorry guys..Na-excite lang."

"Paano mo alam yang ganyan?!" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Dad used to bring me along when he goes to shooting ranges." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Bago pa ako matanong ng barkada..Yes. Nakasama ako sa kanila. Once." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Bakit di na umulit?" Tanong ni Lisa. 

"Natakot siya kay Dad. He nearly shot her when he caught us making out sa may banyo." Sabi ni Rosé. Ibinalik na sa drawer yung baril tsaka bullets.

"Sumasabog na utak ko. Tama lang talaga..Hindi kita kakayanin kung sakali." Sabi ni Wendy kay Rosé na kinindatan lang siya. 

"Teka lang." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Maga-alas tres na..May first floor pa tayo. Regroup muna. Ano na na-discover natin so far?"

"Uhh..Patient records, lab coat. Tapos itong baril tsaka yung tunnel..na baka evidence na member ng guerilla rebellion yung may-ari ng bahay na doctor na kapareho ko ng apelyido based sa lab coat." Sabi ni Lisa. "Or baka naman collector lang siya ng baril?"

"I have a feeling may hindi pa tayo nadi-discover dito sa kwarto eh." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Well there's a door over there." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakaturo sa isang side ng kwarto katabi ng kama kung saan ang pintong tinutukoy.

"Ayoko na bumangon tbh..Ang lambot talaga ng mattress." Sabi ni Irene. 

"I can get something like this for us if you want. I know someone." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"G. Love you, Snuggle."

"No problem. Love you too. Bunbun."

Dahil si Rosé lang ang nakatayo, siya na din ang nagbukas ng pintuan na tinuro ni Wendy. 

"Office nanaman. No windows though. We need light." Balita niya sa barkada.

"Arat." Sabi ni Yeri. 

Nagsitayuan ang lahat tapos pumasok sa loob ng pangalawang office.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**3AM**

"Iniisip ko padin kung ano yung ibig sabihin ni Mang Caloy na something na itatanong niya sa Lola ni Kuto eh." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nagbubuklat sa drawer ng desk. 

"Yung lab coat pinaka-malaking mystery tbh." Sabi ni Saeron. "I feel like directly connected talaga yun kay ate Lisa."

Suminghap si Irene na nakatingin sa shelf directly across sa desk.

Nagsilapitan ang lahat. 

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Holy fuck." Sabi ni Seulgi nang makita kung saan nakatitig si Irene. 

"Damn. Well at least I know what you would like kung sakaling lalaki ka..And..from the 1940s?" Sabi ni Jennie kay Lisa. 

Framed na family picture. Nakatayo yung tatay habang nakakandong yung baby na lalaki sa nakaupong nanay.

"Tangina kasi talaga eh. Kamukhang-kamukha mo yung tatay, Lisa. What the fuck." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sayang. Hindi kamukha ni Junior yung asawa." Sabi ni Yeri. 

Isang round ng chuckles mula sa barkada. Pati si Lisa eh natawa. 

"Putangina." Sabi ni Lisa. "Kakagago na tong lugar na to ha." Kinuha niya yung picture tapos dinagdag sa mga nakolektang 'evidence' sa bag ng kaibigan. Kumuha nadin siya ng isang bote ng tubig tapos uminom hanggang maubos niya. Dinistribute sa tropa yung ibang mga tubig. 

Nang matapos silang uminom ay nagtinginan ang lahat. 

"Kaya pa, Cardo?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Kaya pa, Siopao." Sagot ni Lisa. 

"Tol kung overwhelmed ka na..Uwi na tayo." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Kaya ko pa guys. Andyan naman si Lola para kausapin for clarity bukas." 

"Oks. Sabi mo yan..Basta heads up lang pag uwian na." Sabi ni Joy. 

Nag-okay sign si Lisa. 

Bumalik sila sa paghahalungkat ng kung ano-ano. 

"Andito na yata yung motherlode putspa." Sabi ni Seulgi. Binuksan kasi niya yung isa pang drawer ng desk na hindi tinignan ni Jisoo. Pinakita ang nahanap sa barkada. 

Maliit na leather journal. May naka-embroider na apelyido ni Lisa sa cover.

"Shet." Comment ni Irene. "Lisa. Fuck. Either Lolo mo yung doctor..Or great lolo mo. Pusta ko yung condo ko sa Gangnam."

"Di ko muna papatusin yang bet na yan, Madam." Sabi ni Lisa. "Pero feeling ko may tama ka."

Binuklat ng barkada yung journal. 

"Old school cursive nanaman. Lola mo lang talaga makaka-gets nito, Lisa." Sabi ni Joy.

"Teka. Go back two pages, ate Joy." Sabi ni Saeron. "There was something in English."

Sumunod si Joy. 

_"March 27, 1941_

_Arrangements have been made. The child must be hidden."_

"Holy shit." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"So many secrets. Sino yung child na itinago?" Tanong ni Saeron sa hangin. 

"Baka naman anak niya? Kasi wartime yan eh..Or..at least..a few months before the Japanese came here." Sabi ni Rosé. "But why not the whole family though?"

"Anong year nagkakilala Lola at Lolo mo, Lisa?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"1961 daw..Twenty sila pareho." Sagot ni Lisa. 

"Hmmm." Sabi ni Wendy. "Fits the timeline if ever Lolo ni Lisa yung tinutukoy na 'child' na yan..pero Rosie is right..If it's war..Bakit di yung buong family ang itinago?"

"Ewan. Tanong nalang natin ulit kay Lola." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Tinanggal na ni Yeri yung mga laman ng backpack niya na empty water bottles. Inayos nalang niya sa isang sulok. "Yan. More space na tayo for evidence, Lisa." Nilagay na niya yung journal na inabot sa kanya ng tropa kasama ng lab coat, patient records, tsaka picture frame.

"Ano pa nasa drawer, boss?" Tanong ni Joy kay Seulgi. 

"I don't know. Yan una kong nadukot eh. Teka." Sagot ni Seulgi. Tumingin ulit sa drawer. Nagpigil ng sigaw. 

"Oi. Ano yan?" Sabi ni Irene. 

Tinanggal na ni Seulgi yung buong drawer tapos pinatong sa lamesa. May baril nanaman. 

"Chip?" Tanong ng tropa sa expert.

"Hmm..German. Type 78 Luger. Semi-automatic, I don't remember how many calibers..Could be point 30? Toggle-locked, short recoil action" Pinulot ni Rosé yung baril. Pinanuod lang siya ng tropa. Tuloy lang sa paliwanag. "50 meters effective firing range, 8 rounds detachable magazine, 32 rounds detachable drum." Kalas-kalas na yung baril nang ibinaba ni Rosé sa lamesa.

"Fuck me. Holy shit." Bulong ni Jisoo. "Puta naman, Lord. The temptation."

"Tapos na ba si Rosie mag-explain?" Tanong ng lumabas pala na si Wendy. 

"Oks na Wanda. Balik ka na ulit dito. You missed out though. Hot kaya." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Massive homo na. Ayokong lumaki pa. Might cause problems." 

"Ship has sailed, Wannie. Love you though." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Mhmm. Same." Nakangiti na na sabi ni Wendy. 

"Daming baril dito sa bahay nato takteng yan. Baka rifle na sunod nating mahanap." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Could be cool. Ano yang papeles na yan, ate? Patingin." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Inabot ni Seulgi yung binabasa niyang papeles sa kapatid.

"Ohmygod." Sabi ni Saeron.

"I know." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

Lumapit nadin si Jennie tapos nakibasa. Napatakip sa bibig. Sumunod ang tropa. Kanya-kanyang singhap.

"What's up guys?" Tanong ni Lisa na kaisa-isang hindi nakatingin dahil busy sa pagsilip sa iba pang drawers. 

"Hanapin niyo yung first page guys. First page yeah? Panigurado may label yun." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Pinalis ni Irene si Lisa para matanggal niya lahat ng drawer ng desk na kinakalikot. Ipinatong niya lahat sa mismong lamesa. 

"Ano bang meron?" Tanong ulit ni Lisa. 

"Last will and testament tsong." Sagot ni Jisoo. Iniabot yung papeles kay Lisa na mabilis namang binasa. 

"Tangina. Buong estate yata kung sakali sa kung sino yung dapat recipient." Sabi ni Lisa. "Yung mapa mga erp..Buong barrio na namin to."

"Kaya nga hinahanap namin yung first page eh. Kasi baka sa Lolo mo yun dapat kung siya nga yung baby sa picture na nasa bag mo..Or sa mga susunod pa sa kanya kung sakali." Sabi ni Joy.

"At the very least, we can find out the date when this was made and who signed it pag nahanap natin yung first page." Sabi ni Wendy.

"It doesn't look that old too." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Seems a lot more recent."

Kinuha ni Rosé mula kay Lisa yung papel. Binuklat hanggang sa pinakahuling page. "Notarized guys. I know the year. You won't believe this." Sabi niya.

"Ano, Chip?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"1966."

"Putangina. That's the year namatay Lolo ko. 25 siya." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Bro. Holy shit." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Kailangan natin mahanap yung first page."

"Sayo nga yata tong lugar na to, Lisa." Sabi ni Irene. 

Naghalungkat na ang buong tropa. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**4AM**

Frustrated na pinalo ni Jennie yung desk. 

Isang oras na ang inabot nila. Walang nahanap na kahit isang kanto ng page ng last will and testament na hinahanap nila. 

"Tangina. Yawquonah. Amoy ewan na ako." Reklamo ni Joy. "The last time na natakpan ako ng ganito kakapal na levels ng alikabok eh nung araw na nakilala natin si Yerms."

Humikab si Saeron na nakasalampak sa floor sa tabi ni Seulgi. 

"Binaligtad na natin yung buong office wala talaga. Shit. Kung kelan ang lala ng breakthrough tsaka pa tayo lahat napader." Comment ni Jisoo. Padabog na sumandal sa bookshelf na nakatoka sa kanya. 

May nahulog galing sa taas. Dumaplis sa balikat niya tapos bumagsak sa floor. 

Tumalon ang tropa sa lakas ng tunog nung nagdischarge na rifle na nahulog mula sa taas ng bookshelf. Kita ng lahat kung paano tumagos yung bala sa pinto right across kung saan nag-land. 

May kumalabog sa kabilang side ng pintuan. Napatigil sila lahat. 

Mabilis na binilang ni Irene yung mga tao sa paligid niya. Clockwise. 

Seulgi, Saeron, Jisoo, Lisa, Jennie, Wendy, Rosé, Joy.

"Yerim." Sabi niya. "Nasaan si BUNSO?!"


	107. BUNSO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 107\. 
> 
> Mahal na mahal din ng mga to si Yerms eh.

_"Hoy. Sino yan? Mygahd. Ang ganda. Sino yan?"_

_"May diyosa sa iskul! Sino yan?"_

_Di pinapansin ni Irene yung mga nagbubulungan sa paligid niya. Dire-diretso lang siya ng lakad papunta sa room number na itinext sa kanya ng pupuntahan niya._

_Kumatok siya ng makarating sa harap ng pintuan._

_Aware siya na ang dami nang nakasunod at nanunuod sa kanya. Ang ingay kasi ng chismisan._

_"Bakit siya diyan sa classroom na yan pupunta?"_

_"Kaninong ate yan? Ang ganda. Hoy putangina ang ganda."_

_"Hihimatayin na yata ako tsong."_

_Ngumiti si Irene ng slight. Kumatok ulit sa pinto tapos nag-regalo ng isang pamatay na hairflip sa mga nanunuod sa kanya._

_May mangilan-ilang tumili. Puro mga lalake._

_Bumukas yung pintuan na kinakatok niya. Napanga-nga yung estudyante sa kabilang side ng makita siya._

_"Uhhhhh." Sabi nito._

_"Good afternoon. Nandyan ba si Yerim?" Sabi ni Irene._

_May bumagsak mula sa loob ng classroom. Ilang hakbang na patakbo tapos may tumulak sa estudyanteng nagbukas ng pintuan._

_Bumungad ang nakangiting mukha ng Fourth Year High School student na si Kim Yerim._

_"Oi! Andito ka!" Bati ni Yeri._

_"Oo. Nandito ako. Balita ko eh pinapatawag ka daw ng principal niyo. Kasama guardian." Sagot ni Irene. Tinapik ang ulo ni Yeri._

_"Luh. Kakilala ni Yeri."_

_"Ate ni Yeri yan? Hala!"_

_Sabi ng ibang mga nanunuod mula sa labas ng classroom._

_Lumabas si Yeri. Hinarap yung mga tao tapos sumigaw. "WALA BA KAYONG MGA MAGAWA SA BUHAY? CHISMOSA LANG?"_

_Nag-disperse ang mga chismosang tinutukoy. Bukod sa mangilan-ilang mga lalake na kanya-kanya ng tulakan at ayos ng buhok. Poporma pa yata._

_Natawa si Irene. "Yaan mo na, Yerms. Tara na sa office. Nang malaman na natin kung ano nanaman ginawa mo kaya ka pinatawag." Aya niya._

_Inakbayan ni Irene si Yeri. Nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa principal's office._

_"Kwento mo sakin ano nangyari." Yakag ni Irene._

_Sumunod si Yeri. May pakumpas pa ng mga kamay for emphasis sa ibang parts ng storya na ikinangiti naman ni Irene._

_Napaka talaga tong bata to. Natatawa niyang isip._

_Nakarating na sila sa principal's office. Kumatok sila pareho bago pumasok._

_Nadatnan na nakaupo na ang isang lalaking estudyante katabi ng nanay nito sa harap ng desk ng principal._

_Saglit na nagtinginan ang lahat bago sumenyas ang principal na umupo nadin sila Irene._

_Sumunod sila._

_Kita ni Irene kung paano nang-belat si Yeri sa kaklase. Pigil tawa._

_"Ahh ehh." Panimula ng principal. "Kayo ho ba yung guardian ni Yerim?" Tanong nito kay Irene._

_Pasimpleng hairflip ulit. Natulala yung kaklase ni Yeri._

_"Yes sir. That's me. I'm her older sister." Sagot ni Irene._

_"Wala naman akong naririnig na may ate yang demonyong bata na yan." Mataray na sabi ng nanay ng kaklase ni Yeri._

_"With all due respect, maam. Not everything has to go through you. But if you must know.." Ibinaba ni Irene yung bag niya na designer (na dinala niya specifically for the meeting kahit di siya mahilig mag-bag. Saktong pagpa-panggap lang na working adult ate siya at hindi actual second year college student na tropa lang ng dinedepensahan niya.) sa desk ng principal. "I'm based in South Korea for work. Must be why hindi mo ako kilala."_

_Inirapan ni Irene yung babae. "Anyway, bakit po kayo nagpatawag ng guardian ni Yeri?" Tanong ni Irene sa principal._

_"Yang dimunyung batang yan eh ipinahiya yung anak ko sa harap ng mga kaklase nila!" Sigaw ng nanay na kasama sa meeting._

_"Excuse me? Ikaw ba tinatanong ko? Diba yung principal ang kausap ko? Pwedeng shut up ka nalang muna?" Sabi ni Irene. Umirap ulit tapos tinitigan yung principal._

_Mangiyak-iyak na si Yeri sa kakapigil ng tawa sa tabi ni Irene._

_"Well. Mrs. Sapinpanti is right." Sabi ng principal._

_"Pshhhh." Kumawala na tunog ng tawa galing kay Yeri na pinalo ni Irene sa balikat para di siya mahawa._

_"Sapinpanti." Bulong ni Yeri._

_"Tangina ka." Bulong ni Irene._

_"Kasi po ang nangyari eh nangloob po si Yeri sa office na kinalalagyan ng PA system ng school tapos in-announce na uhh.." Sabi ng principal._

_"Pinagkalat niya na umiihi daw ako sa salawal!!" Sigaw ng classmate ni Yeri. Sumugod ng palo kay Yeri pero pinigilan ng ina._

_"Sira-ulo ka pala eh umiihi ka naman talaga sa salawal!!" Banat ni Yeri sa kaklase niya._

_Dumukot ng panyo si Irene mula sa bag niya. Nag-excuse me saglit mula sa meeting tapos lumabas para makatawa siya ng matiwasay._

_"Yerim dyusko ka." Sabi niya sa sarili niya._

_Bumalik na siya sa loob. Prim and proper ulit kunyari na umupo._

_"Yeri." Tawag ni Irene. "Kwento mo kung bakit mo ginawa yun."_

_"Kasi yang Paul Sapinpanti eh binubully yung kaibigan ko. Tinawag niyang bakla sa harap ng mga kaklase namin. Ilang buwan na niyang ginagawa. Minsan eh sinusuntok pa niya yun. Gumanti lang ako..Tsaka..Yung sinabi ko naman eh hindi kasinungalingan tulad ng ginawa niya sa kaibigan ko. Alam niyo ba na binugbog yun ng tatay niya kasi nga narinig na 'bakla' daw siya kahit hindi naman? Nakakagalit ka Paul Sapinpanti. Tama lang ginantihan kita." Paliwanag ni Yeri._

_Suminghap ang nanay ng kaklase ni Yeri na si Paul. Binatukan ang anak. "Ano?! Ang lagay eh ikaw pa pala ang nangbu-bully?!"_

_"Nanay sinungaling yang si Yeri! Mas maniniwala ka ba diyan kesa sakin na anak mo?" Sagot ni Paul._

_"Madami akong witness kung gusto niyo Mr. Principal." Sabi ni Yeri. "Papatunayan nila na bully yang si Paul. Okay lang sakin maparusahan kasi may ginawa ako pero di ako papayag na ako lang babagsak."_

_"Pareho ako ng gustong mangyari, Mr. Principal." Sabi ni Irene. "Naiintindihan ko side ni Mrs. Sapin-ppshh..Mrs. Sapinpanti kasi napahiya yung anak niya pero mas malala naman po yata yung na-discover natin na gawain ni Paul kesa sa kasalanan ni Yerim. Ang tingin ko dito eh..Gumawa lang ng paraan yung kapatid ko para matigil na yung pangte-terrorize ni Paul sa mga kaibigan niya." Kumindat si Irene sa Paul. "Put you in your place huh? Ang malala eh..Hindi sinungaling si Yerimie."_

_"Teka teka muna." Sabi ng principal. "Paul totoo ba yung kinukwento ni Yeri?"_

_"Hindi po sir! Wag ka maniniwala diyan sinungaling yan!"_

_"Ang kulet ng lelang mo, Paul ikaw yung sinungaling madami akong witness marami akong proof!" Sigaw ni Yeri. Dinukot yung cellphone tapos nagpapanuod ng video sa principal nila na nagpapatunay na totoo nga yung sinasabi niya._

_Ang ending eh nasuspend sila pareho ng kaklase niya. Pero mas maikli ang sintensya kay Yeri. Dalawang linggo sa isang buwan ng kaklase niya._

_Tumambay sila ni Irene sa isang coffee shop pagkatapos ng meeting. Libre ni Irene._

_"Daebak, Yerimie. Yeoksi." Sabi ni Irene kay Yeri na masayang iniinom yung kape niya at lumilingap sa paligid. "Vigilante justice. I like."_

_Tinanguan lang siya ni Yeri. "Salamat sa moral support, ate Irene."_

_"Saks na. Nakakatanda matawag na ate. Irene nalang."_

_"Bahala ka. Pero salamat padin." Kibit-balikat na sagot ni Yeri. "Paanong ikaw ang nagpunta at hindi si Nanay?"_

_"Busy nanay mo sa tindahan niya sa palengke eh. Hindi raw niya maiwan kaya nakiusap siya sakin na kung pupwede eh ako ang tumayong guardian mo. Buti nalang eh wala akong class today."_

_"Ahhh..Okay nadin siguro yung dalawang linggong suspension. Makakatulong ako sa kanya."_

_"Huwag ka na magpapahuli sa susunod na mag-Batman ka, Yerim. Mase-stress nanay mo pag tumawag ulit yung principal sa kanya."_

_"Sabi mo yan ha. No backsies." Nakangiting banat ni Yeri._

_"Oo na. Pero sabihan mo kami ha..Para salo ka namin pag kailangan."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Gora na ako, putspa. Male-late ako sa klase argh first day op college oyeah!" Excited na sabi ni Yeri sa mga kasama niya sa dorm. Tumatalon-talon pa sa kinatatayuan._

_Tumawa nalang ang lahat. Cute din eh. Malaki pa yung backpack kesa sa kanya._

_"Sabay na kita, Yerim. Hahatid ko din si Chip. Along the way naman." Sabi ni Jisoo na nagtatali ng sapatos habang nakaupo sa kama ni Rosé._

_"Teka muna. Hubarin mo yang uniform mo." Utos ni Irene na tumayo galing sa single bed niya tapos lumapit kay Yeri. "Gusot gusot ano ba yan?"_

_"Walang oras magplantsa si Nanay kagabi bago niya ako papuntahin dito eh. Busy sa pagaalaga sa mga kapatid ko." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Yeri._

_"Anong oras ba klase mo?" Tanong ni Joy mula sa top bunk._

_"Alas-onse." Sagot ni Yeri._

_Tumingin sa watch niya si Rosé na nakatayo sa may pintuan ng kwarto. Bumalik sa kama niya tapos tinabihan si Jisoo. "Ten pa naman. We have time." Sabi niya._

_"Yown. Hubarin mo muna yan, Yeri. Akina at pa-plantsahin ko. Di ka pwedeng pumasok ng ganyan itsura mo. Dapat eh mukhang presentable padin, first day mo pa naman. Sabihin mo sa nanay mo ako na bahala sa mga damit mo para naman eh bawas isipin din sa kanya." Sabi ni Irene._

_Hinubad ni Yeri yung blouse niya tsaka skirt. Inabot kay Irene. Umupo siya sa bed niya tapos pinanuod ang mga kaibigan._

_Inabutan siya ni Jennie ng cookie mula sa pwesto nito sa taas ng bunkbed nila ni Lisa._

_Si Lisa yung dumukot kaya bumaba ng kama si Jennie tapos sinapak sa mukha si Lisa para mabitawan nito yung hawak na pinulot niya at inabot kay Yeri na talagang dapat na recipient._

_Tahimik na namamalantsa si Irene._

_"Abot mo sakin schedule mo ng classes pag meron ka na, Yerms ha. Para maayos ko yung oras ng hatid sundo ko sayo." Sabi ni Jisoo._

_"Luh. Di na kailangan. May allowance naman ako galing kay Nanay kada linggo. Pwede akong mamasahe nalang." Sabi ni Yeri._

_"Nukaba. Ipunin mo nalang yung allowance na binibigay sayo ng nanay mo. If you can get a free ride why not right?" Sabi ni Rosé._

_"Oo nga naman. Patusin mo na, Yerms. Swerte ka pa kasi along the way yung school mo sa kanila Jisoo tsaka Rosie. Kung kami din lang eh papahatid din kami." Sabi ni Lisa._

_"Kung kasama ka wag na." Comment ni Jennie kay Lisa._

_Sinipa ni Lisa yung top bunk. Binato siya ng empty cookie tin ni Jennie._

_"Magsi-ayos kayong dalawa kayo para nanaman kayong aso't pusa. Tanginang yan. Pag talaga kayo nagkatuluyan haynako nalang." Sabi ni Joy sa dalawang nag-aaway._

_"Eww. Yuck." Sabi ni Jennie._

_"Wag na. Wala ako sa mood maging battered jowa." Sabi ni Lisa._

_Pinagpag ni Irene yung blouse ni Yeri na naplantsa niya. Sinabit sa hanger tapos nagsimula na sa skirt. "May pleats pala to dapat takte ka talaga, Yerim." Sabi niya._

_Natapos din agad. Inabot niya ang plantsadong uniform sa bunso nila tapos nakangiti na pinanuod habang sinusuot._

_"Ayos. Mainit-init pa." Sabi ni Yeri. "Salamat!"_

_"Oo na. Sige na larga na. Nang may oras ka mag-explore sa campus niyo kung sakali." Sagot ni Irene._

_Bumaba na ulit si Jennie mula sa kama niya. Gumaya si Joy._

_Sabay-sabay nilang hinatid sa front door yung bunso nilang papasok na sa kolehiyo._

_"Mag-aral ng mabuti, Yerim. Sulitin mo binabayad ng nanay mo sa school." Bilin ni Lisa._

_"Sakto nang gulo pero ingatan mo grades mo. Talino mo pa naman." Sabi ni Joy._

_"Teka lang pala." Sabi ni Jennie. Nagpunta sa kusina tapos pinulot ang isang paperbag na inabot niya kay Yeri. "Yan. Nilutuan kita ng baon mo. Para di ka na gagastos. I'll prep every morning tapos kunin mo nalang sa dining table just in case wala ako ha." Bilin niya._

_"Luh. Thank youuuuu~~" Nakangiting sabi ni Yeri._

_"Sige na. See you guys later." Paalam ni Irene._

_Kumaway si Yeri sa mga ate. Sumama na kila Jisoo at Rosé papunta sa kotse ng nakakatanda._

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Umaga. Alas-sais. Nakaparada sila sa harapan ng isang palengke._

_"I'll drop by again bandang 8PM?" Sabi ni Jisoo sa mga kasama niya sa kotse._

_"Sakto nalang din..Pero Sabado ngayon eh. Maagang nagsasara si Nanay." Sagot ni Yeri. "Kahit bandang alas-siyete pwede na."_

_"Oks. Seven then. I'll see you, Rosie, Yerms." Paalam ni Jisoo._

_Bumaba na si Yeri mula sa kotse. Mabilis na pumasok sa palengke papunta sa tindahan ng nanay niya._

_Tumango si Rosé. "See you, Chu..Love you." Sabay halik sa pisngi bago bumaba ng kotse._

_Sumunod si Rosé sa loob ng palengke. Mabilis na natagpuan ang destination bilang sanay na siya ang tokang taga-tulong kapag Sabado._

_"Magandang umaga po!" Nakangiting bati niya sa nanay ni Yeri habang nagsusuot ng apron tapos inaayos yung mga gulay na nasa isang side ng tindahan._

_"Magandang umaga naman sayo, Rosay! Maghapon ka ba dito?" Sagot ng nanay ni Yeri._

_"Opo. Susunduin nalang po ako ni Jisoo mamayang gabi. Maihatid na din kayo pauwi nila Yerms."_

_"Naku di na kailangan. Nag-abala pa kayo."_

_"G lang po, Tita."_

_Nagbukas na ang tindahan. Lumakas ang bentahan sa isda bandang alas-siyete._

_Tahimik na gumagawa ng homework si Yeri sa isang sulok ng maliit na stall ng nanay niya kagaya ng usapan tuwing may tropa siyang nasa palengke. Sila ang tutulong. Sub lang siya pag natapos na niya homework niya._

_May dumating na isang kargador na may dala na isang batya. "Eto na tilapia mo, Manang Vilma!" Sabi nito sa nanay ni Yeri. "Payb hundred yung buong bayad."_

_Dumukot naman ang nanay ni Yeri ng pera mula sa lalagyan niya sa bulsa ng apron. Pinigil ni Rosé. "Ako na po, Tita."_

_"Naku naku naku hindi pupwede, ineng. Masyado na kayong madaming tulong ng mga kaibigan mo samin nila Yerim. Hayaan mo nang ako na dito."_

_Di na lumaban si Rosé. Nagkibit-balikat nalang tapos tinignan si Yeri na nagsasara na ng libro sa Algebra._

_"Tapos ka na, Yerms?" Tanong niya._

_"Yeh. Sakit sa ulo nitong subject na to pero kailangan." Sagot ni Yeri._

_"Dapat nagtanong ka kay ate Irene."_

_"Katext ko nga." Nakangiting sagot._

_"Ayos."_

_"Yan bang mga tumutulong sa tindahan mo eh saan mo nakukuha, Vilma?" Tanong ng ale mula sa katapat na tindahan. "Araw-araw eh papalit-palit. Mga mukha namang hindi pa nakakatuntong sa palengke. Magkano ba pinapasweldo mo?"_

_"Hindi ko sinuswelduhan ang mga yan, Luz. Iyan ay mga kaibigan ni Yerim mula sa kolehiyo na boluntaryong tumutulong kapag kinakailangan." Paliwanag ng nanay ni Yeri._

_"Hindi ko naman mapagtanto kung bakit pinagaaral mo pa iyang panganay mo eh rito lang naman din sa palengke ang bagsak niyan." Sabi ng isa namang tambay na nakaupo sa katabing karinderya._

_"Parang mali naman yata yun." Sabi ni Rosé._

_Kumunot ang noo ni Yeri pero di na nagsalita._

_"May pangarap ako sa mga anak ko, Berto. Matalino si Yeri. Binibigyan ko lang siya ng laban." Sagot ng nanay ni Yeri. Nakasimangot._

_"Kung sabagay eh mabuti nadin na mapag-aral nang hindi matulad sayo at satin dito." Medyo mapang-asar na banat ng kargador na nagdala ng tilapia bago ito umalis._

_Sumimangot na si Rosé. Namula. Napansin ni Yeri na hinawakan lang siya sa kamay. "Ate Rosie. Huwag mo na patulan. Ganyan lang talaga mga tao dito sa palengke. Mild pa yan."_

_"Yerms. If this is mild..What is not mild?!" Sabi ni Rosé._

_"Ay inglesera pa pala yan, Vilma! Naku po. Baka mabugaw pa yan dito. Ganda pa naman." Banat ng tambay._

_"Ops. Teka lang! Below the belt!" Sigaw ni Yeri. Binato ng tindang bote ng mayonnaise yung tambay na nagalit._

_"Ikaw na bata ka! Napaka-tapang mo eh wala ka pa naman napapatunayan! Siguraduhin mong hindi ka matutulad sa nanay mong tatlo tatlo yung anak eh iba-iba naman yung ama!" Banat ng tambay._

_Tinalon ni Rosé yung fish counter. Mabilis na humablot ng isang tilapia tapos sinampal sa tambay na bastos. Di pa nakuntento. Sinapak nadin niya hanggang napadapa._

_Nagtilian ang mga tao sa paligid. Napahawak naman sa dibdib yung nanay ni Yeri._

_Sumigaw ng "Whooo!" Si Yeri. Kumukuha ng cellphone video._

_Nilapit ni Rosé yung mukha niya sa tambay._

_"Bakit ang bastos ng bunganga mo?!" Sigaw niya. "Ikaw ba may napatunayan na?! At least si Yeri tsaka yung nanay niya eh nagtatrabaho ng maayos! Hindi katulad mong tambay na nga lang sa karinderya wala pang inoorder! Bastos!" Sinapak ulit ni Rosé. Insta-tulog si kuya Berto._

_Tumayo siya ng diretso. Hawak padin yung tilapia. "Marinig ko lang kay Yerim na may nang-aano padin sa inyo sa kanila nila Tita Vilma tsaka sa pamilya niya eh sasampalin ko kayo isa-isa ng isda!! Huwag niyo masubok-subokan kaming mga kaibigan ni Yerim di niyo alam kung ano kaya naming gawin!" Galit na sigaw ni Rosé._

_"Papapanuod ko kay ate Jisoo tong video nato, ate Rosie. Salamat." Comment ni Yeri. "Badass."_

_"Hala, Rosay. Tama na. Halika na dito at uminom ng tubig. Hindi mo naman kailangan yong gawin. Dyusko. Baka mapag-usapan ka pa dito." Saway ng nanay ni Yeri._

_Lumapit si Rosé. "Pasensya na po. Nakakapikon kasi yung mga pinagsasabi nila. Walang kwenta. Hindi nalang problemahin mga sarili nila." Sabi ni Rosé._

_"Naku. Pasensya na ineng. Usapang palengke laang. Pasensya na. Hindi na mauulit. Pagsasabihan ko na din yang si Berto na manahimik na lang at may punto ka din naman." Sabi ni Aling Luz._

_"Good. Siguraduhin niyo lang..Kahit di magkwento sila Tita tsaka Yeri saming magkakaibigan eh may mga mata kami sa paligid." Banta ni Rosé._

_Kinilabutan ang ale. Tumango tapos kinausap na ang isang customer na kakarating lang._

_"Nasaktan ka ba, Rosay?" Tanong ng nanay ni Yeri._

_"Di po. Pasensya na po. Pero..Sa susunod po eh sabihan niyo talaga kami kapag may nangbabastos sa inyo..Para naman magawan namin ng paraan..Hindi niyo po deserve yung ganung trato." Sabi ni Rosé._

_"Hayaan mo na, hayaan mo na. Ikaw ay magpahinga muna. Si Yerim na ang ipalit mo. Ipapa-utang nalang kita ng kakainin mula sa karinderya ni Nena."_

_"Ako na po. Libre ko na kayo."_

_"Psst. Ate Rosie." Tawag ni Yeri._

_"Kakatanda. Rosie nalang, Yerms."_

_"Oks. Rosie..legit bang may mga mata kayo dito sa palengke?" Pabulong na tanong ni Yeri._

_"Di naman kami ganun ka powerful noh." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé. "Tamang panakot nalang..Earns respect from people around here." Bulong niya._

_"Ayos!" Sabi ni Yeri._

_Nag-apir silang dalawa._

_Gabi. Nakasara na ang tindahan._

_Sumundo si Jisoo as usual. Sinabay nadin ng hatid si Yeri at ang nanay niya._

_"Kamusta naman maghapon niyo, Chip?" Tanong ni Jisoo._

_"Saks na." Sagot ni Rosé._

_Nag-ngitian sila ni Yeri. Secret na lang ang ganap._

_"May dadayo ba rito bukas, Jisoo?" Tanong ng nanay ni Yeri._

_"Si Lisa po bukas, Tita. Kailangan niyo ba maghapon? Para sasabihan ko siya kung sakali." Sagot ni Jisoo._

_"Naku. Kahit kalahating araw nalang. Bandang hapon para hindi mabigat ang trabaho."_

_"Sanay po sa ganun si Lisa. Paborito nga nun yung napunta sa tindahan niyo eh."_

_"Hindi ko talaga kayo mapipigilan noh?" Nakatawang sabi ng nanay ni Yeri. "Mabuti talaga at kayo ay nakilala ng anak ko."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Kita nilang lahat na kumaway si Yeri mula sa pwesto nito na nakapila sa gilid ng stage at nagiintay na matawag ang pangalan niya._

_Kumaway din ang barkada._

_Excited nilang inabangan._

_"Kim Yerim." Announce ng teacher sa stage. Nakangiting umakyat si Yeri._

_"WOOOOOOO!! MAKNAE NAMIN YAN!! GO YERMS! GET THAT COLLEGE DEGREE BISSHHHH!!" Sigaw ni Joy._

_"예리, 나는 네가 자랑스럽다!!" Sigaw ni Irene._

_"Paki-translate!" Sabi ni Jisoo._

_"I'M PROUD OF YOU, YERIMIE!!" Mabilis na sunod naman si Irene. Translated agad._

_"WALA KAYO LAHAT PALAG SA BUNSO NAMIN DABEST YAN!!" Entry ni Lisa._

_"GET YOU A COLLEGE GRADUATE BETTER THAN OUR YERIM WOOO!" Sigaw ni Rosé._

_"TAGABILI NAMIN NG TUBIG SA DORM YANG BATANG YAN!!" Entry ni Jennie._

_"BEST IN LAPTOP AND EVERYTHING REPAIR WOOOOO!!!" Entry ni Jisoo. Tumatalon-talon. Bitbit sa likod at harap yung nakiki-cheer na mga kapatid ni Yeri._

_Umiiling pero tumatawa ang nanay ni Yeri. May limang taon nadin niyang kilala ang magkakaibigan na katabi niya. Sanay na._

_Masayang nag-finger gun si Yeri sa mga kaibigan niya mula sa stage pagkatapos ng photo op. Tinaas ang hawak na 'diploma' tapos sumigaw ng siguradong dinig hanggang sa pwesto ng barkada._

_"SALAMAT MGA ATE!! TSAKA KAY NANAY!! TSAKA SA MGA KAPATID KONG CUTE!! DAMI NIYONG DULOT!!"_

_Natapos ang graduation. Napadpad ang lahat sa isang buffet restaurant para sa kainan._

_"Hindi na kailangan pang lumabas tayo. Pupwede naman akong magluto nalang." Sabi ng nanay ni Yeri. "Nakakahiya na sa inyo. Eh yung huling dalawang taon ng kolehiyo ni Yerim kayo na halos ang nagtaguyod."_

_"Naku, tita. Napagod ka pa kung sakali. Ayos na to. Nang makapahinga ka kahit man lang isang araw. Buong linggo kang nasa tindahan niyo." Sabi ni Irene. Nag-abot ng plato sa nanay ni Yeri._

_"Wala naman pong problema samin na alagaan yang si Yerim. Mabait naman po yan. Magulo lang talaga." Sabi ni Jennie. Toka sa kutsara't tinidor._

_"Wala naman din po kaming pinupuntahan ng sahod simula nung nagtrabaho kami bukod sa sariling ipon. Isipin niyo nalang po eh tulong nadin namin para kahit papano eh mas makatutok kayo dito sa mga kapatid niya." Sabi ni Jisoo. Isa-isang tinapik sa noo yung dalawang kapatid ni Yeri na nakagitna sa kanila ni Rosé._

_"Napakalaki talaga ng pasalamat ko sa panginoon at sa inyo. Napakalaki." Sabi ng nanay ni Yeri._

_"Saks na din po, tita. Hulog naman po ng langit samin yang si Yeri. Hulog ng langit." Sabi ni Rosé._

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Inuman. Dahil graduate na ng college ang bunso ng barkada._

_Nasa kusina ang mga nakakatanda. Kanya-kanyang ayos ng pulutan na naka-assign sa kanila._

_Bukod kay Rosé na taste tester._

_"Adult ka na mehn. Welcome to the real world." Sabi ni Lisa. Tinaas ang bote ng beer na hawak niya sa katabing si Yeri._

_"Salamat. Sana eh..Tuloy-tuloy lang ang swerte." Sagot ni Yeri._

_"Basta dito ka lang samin, Yerms. Bitbit ka na namin hanggang tuktok."_

_"Aba'y ayos nga naman palang sakto sa unit niyo nung mabutas ang bubong..Kung hindi eh baka kung saan na ako napulot."_

_"Di rin. Gusto kong isipin na nakilala ka din namin at some point. Ikaw na pinaka-saktong bunso sa barkadang to."_

_"Ayaw mo lang na ikaw eh."_

_"Tru. Pero sabi ko sayo mehn. Kahit di namin masyadong pinapakita..Wala kaming bunso kung hindi rin lang ikaw."_

_"Ramdam ko naman. Tsaka..Mas gusto ko nga yung tropa kayo eh..Di ko kakayanin kung ang trato niyo sakin eh parang yung kay Rosie. Not my style."_

_"Di tayo para sa ganun noh? Di bale nang siya sumalo ng lahat ng pangbe-baby na para sa buong maknae line." Natatawang sabi ni Lisa._

_"Yep."_

_Matagal silang natahimik. Umabot na hanggang nakumpleto na ang lahat sa lamesa nila sa common room ng dorm._

_Si Yeri na ang bumasag. "Alam kong..Magkakanya-kanya na kayo." Sabi niya._

_Kunyari gulat ang barkada._

_"Luh weh?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Saan mo narinig yan?"_

_"Di kaya." Sabi ni Lisa._

_"Magmo-move out na ba tayo, Chu?" Sabi ni Rosé._

_"Wala naman akong planong humiwalay?" Galing kay Jisoo._

_"Saan ako titira teh?" Sabi ni Joy._

_Tumawa si Irene. "Walang lumalagpas sayo, Yerms noh?"_

_"Narinig ko si Landlady Chona na kinakausap yung kapitbahay natin na isasara na niya ang buong building dahil may nakabili na isang Taiwanese na businessman." Sabi ni Yeri. "Alam ko nakita niyo yung businessman na yun. Kung hindi siya..eh yung asawa niyang boobs na tinubuan ng tao."_

_"Taena. Asawa ng Taiwanese businessman yun? Kumatok yun dito sa bahay eh. Vivian daw pangalan niya. Survey ng area eme. Feeling close amputspa. Niyakap ako nung pinagbuksan ko ng pinto." Kwento ni Lisa. Nagsimula nang mag-prep ng shot para sa tropa._

_"Nilamon si Lisa ng boobs eh." Natatawang sabi ni Jisoo. "Kasama mo kami ni Chip nun. LT."_

_"Ah. Oo nga pala! Pero in fairness naman. Mabango siya." Sabi ni Lisa._

_Sumimangot si Jennie. "Bakit di ko alam yan?" Tanong niya sa tatlong nag-uusap._

_"You weren't here. Don't know where you went either." Sagot ni Rosé._

_"Hmm..Ingat ka sa bukas ng pinto for strangers, Lisa..Kahit..Boobs pa yun." Sabi ni Jennie._

_"Bunyag na pala ang sikreto." Comment ni Joy. "Sama ka nalang sakin sa lilipatan ko, Yerim." Aya niya._

_Nagkibit-balikat si Yeri. "G. Pero..hanggang makahanap ako ng trabaho lang..Gusto ko i-try mag-isa..Para naman makatikim ng independence..Tsaka makapagsimula ng sariling tulong kay Nanay..Sana wala sa inyong ma-offend." Paliwanag niya._

_"Ayos lang yun, Yerms. Mas gusto nga namin yun eh. Yung magsimula kang tumayo sa sarili mo. Basta kapag kailangan ng tulong eh huwag kang magdadalawang-isip na tawagan kahit sino samin." Sabi ni Irene._

_"Ay pota. Speaking of trabaho. Tayo din pala maghahanap. Sino ba yung genius na nagsabing sabay-sabay tayo mag-resign?" Sabi ni Lisa._

_"Dalawang taon din tayong nagtyaga sa mga buset na first job natin maitawid lang yung pag-aaral ni bunso. Deserve naman siguro natin yung pahinga diba?" Sabi ni Jisoo._

_"True..Pero ayan na nga at two months notice na tayo dito sa building. Ano gagawin natin?" Sabi ni Rosé._

_"May na-interviewhan ako kahapon na architect eme..Try niyo magpasa ng CV. G naman yung mga may-ari eh." Sabi ni Joy._

_"Pweds na din..Pag natanggap ang lagay eh babaligtarin lang natin situation natin nung college? Iisang..work..pero..iba-ibang bahay naman?" Sabi ni Irene. Natatawa na._

_"Aba bakit hindi? Sagarin na natin. Hindi pa naman ako sawa sa mga pagmumukha niyo." Sabi ni Jennie._

_"Kahit..ako?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Jennie._

_"Sino pa ba sasampalin ko? Ayos na sigurong makasama ka sa trabaho." Sagot ni Jennie._

_"G ka lang kasi may human punching bag ka kung sakali." Sabi ni Lisa._

_"Ayaw pa yata tanginang yan."_

_"Deh. Joke lang. G na."_

_Nagtaas ng baso ng chaser si Irene._

_"Congrats sa pag-graduate, Yerim." Sabi ni Irene._

_"Ops. Ano yan. Anong drama yan? Di ko style yan, Madam. Walang ganyanan." Protesta ni Yeri na pasimpleng inaabot yung kahon ng tissue na nasa lamesa._

_"Makinig ka nalang." Banat ni Joy._

_"Congrats. Yerim." Ulit ni Irene. "Minsan lang ako gumanito kasi nga ayaw mo walanghiya ka. Ewan ko sayo. Basta congrats. Proud kaming lahat sayo. Kasi kahit ganyan kang tunay na sira-ulo..Eh nasa maayos naman yung puso mo kaya oks na din. Sana wag ka magbago. Yun. Yaks. Oo nga. Ang drama. Pero g nalang. Lab ka namin, bunso!"_

_Nag-toast ang tropa tapos dinog-pile si Yeri ng yakap with kanya-kanyang "woooo!!"_

_Umiiyak na si Yeri pagkatapos ng yakapan._

_"Para kayong mga ewan. Ewan ko sa inyo. Eew. Emotions. Yuck." Sabi ni Yeri. "Sa susunod eh si Chip nalang ganyanin niyo..Oks na ako pramis. Never again."_

_Tinawanan lang siya ng tropa._

_"Pero..Una at huli..Lab ko din kayong mga sumalo sakin." May bakas ng luha sa mukha pero nakangiti na pag-amin ni Yeri sa barkadang kumupkop._


	108. KALUPI NI CARDO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 108.
> 
> Featuring the end of Mission Cardo, progress on a couple ships, and yung kwento ni Lisa sa usapan nila ni Lola.
> 
> Enjoy guys! Tell me what you think pag trip! :D

**401AM**

Nakadapa si Yeri sa floor.

Kitang-kita pagkabukas na pagkabukas ni Saeron ng pintuan.

Natigil siya.

Sumugod naman sila Rosé at Lisa at pinagtulungang igulong pahiga yung bunso nila. Butas yung t-shirt. Gitnang-gitna. Sa dibdib.

"Yerim. Putangina ka. Hoy!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

Nakapikit kasi.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Sabi ni Jennie.

Inalog ni Lisa si Yeri. "Hoy. Wala namang ganyanan, mehn. Yerms..Di namin kakayanin. Gumising ka hoy."

"Walang dugo..Guys..No blood. She has to be alright." Maiiyak na na sabi ni Saeron. "Right? Ayos lang si Jowatsong diba? Yerms?"

Pinalo ni Rosé sa dibdib si Yeri na ikinasigaw naman ng mga kasama nila. May kumalampag kasi tapos biglang bumangon ang bunso. 

"PUTANGINA YERIM!!!"

Na-group hug pa tuloy yung pasyente. 

"GUYS! May tumama sakin ano yun? Gagueh..Nahimatay ba ako? Taena talaga. Sacquet." Reklamo ni Yeri. Inangat yung t-shirt niya para ilabas ang isang bakal na parang shield. Kung saan kita ng lahat na naka-embed yung bala ng pumutok na rifle. 

"Nag-CR lang ako tapos eh nadaanan ko yan kaya ko binitbit." Paliwanag ni Yeri. "Bukod sa badass eh feeling ko important."

"Buti nalang..Puta. Buti nalang. Fuck." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Sino ba yung bumaril sakin?! Pukinaenae ka kung sino ka man!" Galit na sabi ni Yeri. 

Lumapit sa kanya si Saeron tapos niyakap siya. 

Sinapak naman ni Irene si Seulgi para di nito makita na mabilis ding hinalikan ng kapatid nito si Yeri. 

"Shet. Ayos na pala. Salamat sa bumaril sakin. Nakapuntos pa." Comment ni Yeri. 

"Tangina ka talagang bata ka. Wag ka nang hihiwalay samin. Parang-awa mo na. Kahit CR lang eh magpaalam ka pakshet." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Di naman ako si Cardo na nagsasabi kapag jejebs ako noh!"

"Kahit na! Stick together tayo dito, Yeri. Tinakot mo kami!" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Sorry na. Sige na. Oks na. Papaalam na."

"Good to know you're alright, Yeri..I would have been sad if anything happened to you." Comment ni Seulgi. 

"Getting soft on me, Boss-In-Law?"

"Sad. For Saeron."

"Weh?"

Ngumiti si Seulgi. "A little bit for you. Am starting to like you, kid." Sabi niya. Tinulungan nang makatayo si Yeri tapos tinapik sa likod.

"Yun oh!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**415AM**

Naka-upo ang tropa sa gitna ng office na hinalungkat nila. 

"Plato lang pala yung dinala mo dito, Yerim. Kala namin kung ano na nung sinabi mong important." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Kala ko family crest yung naka-carve eh..Malay ko bang mga prutas lang yun?" Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Ayos nadin. Dalhin na siguro natin." Sabi ni Saeron kay Yeri.

"Tama. Idi-display ko sa bahay..Remembrance. Nung minsan na nabaril ako at nabuhay. Call me 50Cent!" Sabi ni Yeri. Nag-form ng parang ewan na 'gang sign' gamit ang mga kamay.

"Too soon for that joke. Too fucking soon." Sabi ni Irene. "Kinabahan ako ng malupit sayo, Yerim. Putangina kang salot at sira-ulo pero tama si Lisa kanina. Di namin kakayanin pag ikaw ang nawala."

"So kapag iba sa inyo ang nawala kakayanin niyo?" 

"Nabaril ka na at lahat, pilosopo ka padin. Pakshet."

"Kamusta na, Chip?" Tanong ni Lisa sa nakaupo malayo sa kanila na si Rosé. 

"Well, I managed to take the bullets out of this thing..May dalawa pa eh." Sagot ni Rosé. "It's safe now though. Lika na kayo."

Lumapit ang tropa. Ibinaba ni Rosé sa desk yung rifle tapos huminga ng malalim. 

"Know what it is by any chance?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Game ka na ba?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Saks na. I'm more curious."

"GG." Nagpusod si Rosé ng buhok niya.

"Pakshet. Nope. Nevermind. Let me stand outside." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Ano ba, Chip?!" Sabi ni Joy. "Pati ako eh na-aakit dyusko ka!"

"I'M BEING NORMAL HERE!" Reklamo ni Rosé. "Para kayong mga tanga!!"

"I don't think you understand how hot you actually are, BossChild." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"What boss Seulgi said." Comment ni Jisoo. "You're..giving me a whole lot of material for all the cold nights in Baguio."

"Ay. Ang harot nun. Nagpa-tutor ka ba kay Wanda?" Tanong ni Irene kay Jisoo. 

Tumawa si Wendy mula sa labas ng room.

"Pagpaliwanagin niyo na nga yang si Chip!" Saway ni Jennie. "Sisikat na at lahat yung araw eh hindi pa natin nalalaman yung dapat malaman dahil sa mga banat niyo!"

"Putangina. Oo nga naman. GG na, Chip. Sure na." Sabi ni Yeri. 

Pumasok na din ulit si Wendy. 

Tumango-tango si Rosé. Tinapik yung rifle. "Type 46 Siamese Mauser. Used in both World Wars by the Siamese military." Paliwanag ni Rosé. "Unique to them kasi they developed it from an actual Gewehr 98 from Germany. The difference is..for this one, they ditched the recoil lug of the Gewehr 98 and incorporated stuff from the Japanese Type 35 Arisaka Rifles that were also in production around the time."

"Can I steal you away for a little bit?" Sabi ni Jisoo kay Rosé.

"Anmeron?"

"Lika lang saglit. I have something to ask you." Lumabas si Jisoo. Kibit-balikat na sumunod si Rosé. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**445AM**

"Ayos na kayo?" Nakangisi na tanong ni Irene sa kakabalik lang sa room na ChuChip.

"Saks na." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Putakteng yan. Kung sakin nga tong bahay nato..Bigay ko nalang sa inyong dalawa. Gamit na gamit niyo yung kama eh." Banat ni Lisa. 

"Problem anyone?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"G nalang." Natatawang sabi ni Jennie.

"Tuloy mo na paliwanag mo sa rifle. Gotta feed my curiosity." Sabi ni Wendy kay Rosé. 

"Wala naman kaming ginawa." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Usap lang."

"Usap..With tongue?" Asar ni Joy.

"Pakyu kayong lahat. Oo na. Tamang momol." Banat ni Jisoo. "Di ko kinaya yung gun talk eh. Gotta do something." Kibit-balikat.

Tumawa nalang si Rosé.

"Yan tayo eh." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Continue what you were talking about earlier, Rosie."

Natatawa padin pero umupo na ulit si Rosé sa harap ng barkada. "Right..I'll keep it short this time. This one..Is 8mm for calibers, usual cartridge is the 8x50mmR Siamese, or the 8x52mmR Siamese." Tinaas at pinakita sa tropa yung mga bala na tinanggal niya. "Hmm..Bolt-action. 680 meters per second muzzle velocity, 5 round magazine..Iron sight."

"Paanong andito yan kung Siamese military pala yung gumamit?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Gets ko pa yung dalawang nauna na baril kasi one is Japanese tapos German na ginamit din ng Americans yung isa..If this one is unique to the Siamese..How did it end up here?"

"Teka muna ano ba yung Siamese na yan?" Tanong naman ni Lisa. "Ang alam ko lang na ganun is yung pusa. May baril din palang Siamese."

"Thailand, Lisa." Sagot ni Rosé. "The whole country was called Siam until around 1948."

"That makes sense now." Sabi ni Jennie. "I was gonna ask the same question pero since you mentioned Thailand..Oks na."

"Watchu mean?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Lisa mentioned na Thai yung mga naunang nag-establish ng barrio nila. I remembered kasi I found it unique na di usual Spanish." Sagot ni Jennie. 

"Huh. So there. I guess that explains why this gun ended up here." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Intriguing." Sabi ni Saeron. "Are we still looking for the first page thingy of that will, by the way?"

"Fuck. Oo nga pala. Yun pa." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Last sweep na tayo guys?"

"Sige. Pag wala talaga uwian na." Sabi ni Lisa. "Wag na natin sagarin yung lugar..Di na ako comfortable pagkatapos nung ganap kay Bunso." Aya niya.

"Sounds like a plan. Leggo." Sabi ni Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**515AM**

"Sayang talaga yung first page na yun. Tsk." Sabi ni Irene. "Laking tulong sana."

Naglalakad na ang tropa. 

"Di naman entirely talo, Madam. May mga nakolekta din naman tayong interesting evidence." Sabi ni Lisa. "Maliliwanagan din ang lahat pagkatapos natin kausapin si Lola."

Kibit-balikat ang lahat. Dire-diretso lang ng lakad. Hindi na nag-usap ulit hanggang nakarating na sila sa kubo. 

Pagod na pagod na nagsipasok sa loob ang tropa. Nagtinginan. 

Bahala na. 

Kanya-kanyang kuha ng unan sila Seulgi, Wendy, Lisa, at Jisoo. Inabot sa mga jowa nilang humiga nalang. Keber na sa ligo. Pagod na talaga.

Sila Yeri at Saeron na yung nag-set up ng kulambo bago tumabi nadin sa barkada. 

"Labyu, jowatsong. Goodnight." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Goodnight, Yerms..Love you too." Sagot ni Saeron. 

"Ack. Kilig aquoz..Boss Slug..Pweds ko ba i-cuddle si jowatsong?" 

"Bahala ka, Yeri." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Nice. Thank you ate. Goodnight. Labyu." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Tumango lang si Seulgi.

"Yah." Tinapik ni Irene sa tiyan si Seulgi. "I love you, Seulgi."

"I love you too, Irene." Sagot ni Seulgi. Niyakap na yung nakapatong sa kanya.

Sumiksik naman si Rosé kay Jisoo. "Goodnight, Jichu." Pumikit na. Tulog agad.

Hinalikan siya sa noo ni Jisoo. "Goodnight, Chip..I love you." Nagsimula nang magpaypay.

"Goodnight, Joy..Sleep well?" Sabi ni Wendy sa katabi niyang nakapikit na pero nakaharap ng higa sa kanya. "I might seriously be in love with you already..Kaso..Masyado pang maaga."

Ngumiti si Joy. Di dumilat. "Goodnight, Wanda..Baka mahal na din kita next month. Ewan. Too early to tell nga." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Goodnight, Lisa. Whatever.." Humikab si Jennie. "..Happens sa usapan niyo ng lola mo..Please remember that I love you anyway, okay?" 

"Mahal din kita, Jennie. Matulog ka na. Walang mababago. Pramis." Sabi ni Lisa. Big spoon lang ulit ni Jennie as usual.

"Goodnight kids." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Goodnight, Mom." Sagot ng barkada. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11AM**

"Nasaan na si Cardo?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Jennie na nagsisimulang mag-prep ng ingredients sa mga lulutuin niyang pagkain ng tropa para sa Media Noche. 

"Sabi niya..Siya nalang kakausap sa Lola niya. Said she'll ask as many questions as she can for us." Sagot ni Jennie. "Baka daw kasi mailang si Lola kapag lahat tayo eh andun."

"Sabagay. Makes sense." Aalis na sana si Jisoo kaso pinigilan siya ni Jennie.

"Soo. May tanong ako sayo." 

"Hmm?"

"Kayo na ba ulit ni Chip?"

Kamot-batok. "Uhmm..Di pa." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"I knew it." Sabi ni Jennie. "Please be careful. Both of you. None of us want a repeat of all your kalat. If you guys are going to keep doing what you used to do before..Babalik lang kayo dun."

"I understand, Jennie..Rosie and I..We agreed to wait until after the Baguio project is done before going for it. Pero tama ka. With all the ganap..I'll make sure to talk to her mamaya to clear out a few things."

"Good. I wish you guys well. Sana maayos na yan para masaya na lahat."

Nag-okay sign si Jisoo. Umalis na. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1115AM**

"Saglit..Teka muna, boss Wan." Sabi ni Joy. 

Tumigil si Wendy sa ginagawa niya. Bumitaw sa hawak niya ng isang leg ni Joy na nakayakap sa kanya. Tumango. "Okay. Ayos nalang din. Yes. We stop. I don't want my first time with you to be in the middle of some woods sa barrio ng tropa natin na probinsyano."

"Yeah. Makes sense." Inayos ni Joy yung skirt niya. "Tama lang din kasi virgin ako." Humakbang patalikod. 

Nauntog si Wendy sa puno na sinasandalan niya. "Putangina legit ba?!" Tanong niya kay Joy. 

"Hoy. Hindi ba pwedeng sakto lang na maingay sa harot pero wala talagang experience? Judgy ka eh."

"What the fuck."

"Yeah. So ngayon alam mo na. Di naman big deal sakin. Figured I'd let you know lang."

"God..I..I have to be more careful with you."

"Careful ka diyan. Please huwag. Kasi sinabi ko sayo yun para share ko lang. Hindi para makita kang bumalik sa galawan mo dati with Chip. Di uubra sakin yun sasampalin kita."

"Sigurado ka ba?"

"Yep." Nakangiting sagot ni Joy. "Gora ka lang sa usual mo. Darating din tayo dun..Ayoko lang dito kasi may nakita akong hantik. Wala ako sa mood makagat sa keps."

Tumawa si Wendy. "100% sure?" Tanong niya kay Joy.

"Oo nga. Sa Manila nalang tayo mag-ano. Sa maayos na kama para masaya."

"I don't think-"

Nagtaas ng kamay si Joy. "Tumigil ka putangina. Kapag ikaw eh nagsabi ng eme na 'di ako worthy' or whatever puki ng ina talaga makikita mo. Hilig hilig makisabay sa harot pero pag crunch time naman eh napaka sa paghe-hesitate." Lumapit siya kay Wendy tapos hinalikan. 

Malagkit. Tipong mamumula kahit sila Seulgi at Irene pag nakita. 

"Umayos ka, Wendy. GG na ako sayo. Kung may papatulan ako ng malala eh ikaw na lang talaga yun. Kaya..Maghanda ka na."

Umalis na si Joy. 

"Putangina naman." Sabi ni Wendy. "I have to clean my bedroom."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1130AM**

"Jowatsong?" Tawag ni Saeron sa nagkakape sa pilapil kaharap ng rice field na si Yeri. 

"Hmm?"

Umupo siya sa tabi nito. 

"How are you?"

"Ayos lang naman, Saeron. May pasa ako sa dibdib pero oks na."

"Uhhhmm..Good?"

"Pasensya na." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Huh? Para saan?"

"Kagabi. I was reckless. Alam kong natakot ka. Hindi mo dapat nararamdaman yun."

"Yeah you were..And yes. I was terrified."

"Mhmm..Kaya..Pasensya na. I'll be more careful..Napagisip-isip ko..Na kung sakaling ma-deads nga ako..Madaming matatamaan..Hindi tama..Kaya..Best solution eh mag-ingat diba?" Nakangiting sabi ni Yeri.

"I love you, Yerms."

"Kakakilig tuwing naririnig. Mahal din kita, Saeron. Soulmate kita. Di kita iiwan ng basta-basta."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1145AM**

"Rosie?"

"Yes, Jichu?" 

Tinabihan ni Jisoo si Rosé. Dinip narin yung legs niya sa ilog na tinatambayan. 

"Gusto ko lang klaruhin yung mga ganap."

"Ahhh." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Yup..Kinausap ako ni Jennie kanina. Mentioned something about how if we keep doing this..Baka bumalik tayo sa dating gawi, and she's right."

"Ask me what you want to ask me, Jisoo."

"Tatapusin pa ba natin yung Baguio project or?"

"Kamusta ka na?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

Natawa si Jisoo. "Nice one."

"Valid question."

"I'm..getting there..The monthly visits are helping. Ikaw ba?"

"Getting there too, I think..As for being ready..I am..Iniintay ko lang na ikaw din."

"I guess that answers my question..We finish the Baguio project."

Tumango si Rosé. "What happened..sa mansion..The uhh..The sex..and the whole thing when we had sex again but told everyone we only made out..That..I don't regret any of it just so you know..and I didn't go with it just because I wanted to lead you on or what..I meant it when I said sayo nalang ako."

"Points for keeping quiet last night." Biro ni Jisoo. 

Nag-apir sila. 

"And..I know what you mean, Rosie..I don't regret any of it either..Saglit nalang..I'll catch up with you, I promise."

"Di mo kailangan mag-catch up, Jichu. Alam ko naman na sabay na tayo this time..Felt different."

"It did..Pero gets mo naman ibig kong sabihin diba?"

"Yup..Gets." Tumingin si Rosé sa relo niya. Tumayo tapos naglahad ng kamay sa kasama. "We should go back..Andun na din siguro si Lisa. And it's lunchtime."

Kumapit si Jisoo sa kamay ni Rosé. Nagpahatak hanggang makatayo tapos niyakap yung tumulong. 

"I love you, Rosie..I'm sorry for being the worst..Thank you for the chances..and thank you for waiting until I can be best."

"Ayos na yun. I love you too, Jisoo..Three more months yeah?"

"Yup."

Tumango sila pareho. Hawak-kamay na lumakad pabalik sa kubo.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12PM**

Tahimik na umupo si Lisa sa dining table. Poker face. 

Walang nagsasalita sa mga tropa niya. Iniintay na siya ang mauna. 

Dumukot si Lisa ng inihaw na liempo. Nilagay sa plato niya kasunod ang isang cup ng kanin.

Huminga ng malalim. 

"Libre ko kayo ng samgyup pagka-luwas natin sa Manila." Sabi niya. 

Suminghap ang tropa. 

"PUTANGINA MO!" Sigaw ni Jennie. Sinapak sa balikat ang tumatawang si Lisa. 

"Legit ba?!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

Tumango-tango si Lisa. "Everything you see..Is mine bitches."

"Fucking A." Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy. "Congrats."

"Holy shit." Comment ni Yeri. "Nagpalit ang rankings ng mga una kong nanakawan pag nagipit."

"Putangina mo, Yerim." Sabi ni Lisa. "Mas mayaman padin si Madam."

"Gaano kalapit ang difference?" Pabirong sabi ni Irene.

"Malaki-laki padin. Sakto lang ako..Enough na para pumasok sa ranking. Hindi para umakyat." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Teka. Paano?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"What ate Rosie said. Paano?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Ganto yan guys." Uminom ng coke si Lisa tapos nagsimulang magkwento. 

"Pinakita ko kay Lola yung mga nakolekta natin na stuff galing sa mansion. Napagalitan pa nga ako eh..Kasi daw delikado yung ginawa natin..Hindi nga naman talaga kasi maayos yung mga gamit gamit dun." 

"Kinuwento mo ba lahat?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Di ko na sinabing nasugatan si Chip tsaka kamuntik ka nang ma-deads." Sabi ni Lisa kay Yeri. Tinuloy lang ang kwento niya.

"Actually ang una kong ginawa eh tinanong ko si Lola kung bakit abandoned na yung lugar." 

"Ansabe niya?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Hindi daw kasi gustong tirhan ng naiwan na may-ari." Sagot ni Lisa. "Who turned out to be..Yung Lolo ko."

"Holy shit." Sabi ni Irene. "Bakit daw?"

"Kasi si Lolo daw eh hindi naman legit na anak nung doctor. Bale..yung nakita nating picture..eh hindi si Lolo yung baby dun..Anak siya nung doctor sa isang normal na lady na nagsisilbi sa mansion nila." Kwento ni Lisa. "Yung journal..Eh sa doctor. Siya yung nagsulat nung entry. Bale ang nangyari eh ipinatago si Lolo sa talagang nanay niya. Nabunyag lang ang lahat nung nagkakilala na sila Lolo at Lola nung pareho silang nagsisilbi sa mansion..Kasi namatay na si ate girl na legal wife nung doctor."

"Imagine living a whole life not knowing na yun palang pinagsisilbihan mong family..eh legit na family mo talaga." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Kaya nga eh..So ayun..Di naman daw nagalit si Lolo kahit kelan sa doctor..Parang..disappointed maybe? Kasi di pinandigan yung nanay niya..Kaya di daw feel ni Lolo na tumira sa mansion nung namatay yung doctor around 1966..The same year..na inatake sa puso lolo ko." Paliwanag ni Lisa. "Pinanganak na nun si Tatay."

"So okay..Ano yung patient records then?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Yung patient records eh yearly shit lang ng check-ups ni Lolo sa doctor na hindi niya alam na tatay pala niya. Usap-usapan daw sa barrio pero shh lang yung kung bakit siya lang ang parating nalilibre sa pagamot." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ang lagay eh kaya pala libre..Kasi anak siya." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Yep." Sabi ni Lisa. "Kaya alam ni Lolo na may heart problems siya and stuff..So ayun. Ang siste..is yung nakita natin na last will and testament..is yung sa doctor. Iniwan lahat kay Lolo bago siya mamatay..Kasi maagang namatay yung legitimate child. Nung giyera. Tapos nung naayos na ni Lolo at nakuha ang lahat..Eh gumawa siya ng bago..Na nag-detail kung paano niya iiwan lahat kay Tatay..na gumawa din ng kanya bago siya lumuwas papunta sa Manila kasama si Nanay..Leaving everything..To me..Which turned out to be useful..Kasi..Well..Here we are."

"Putangina." Sabi ni Jennie. "I don't want to offend you or anything pero..Bakit di sinabi sayo lahat ni Lola?"

"Kasi daw ayaw niyang lumaki ako na iba ang tingin ko sa mundo porket may pera ako. Gusto niya daw eh..paghirapan ko ang lahat..para mas masarap kapag na-accomplish..Makes sense. Kasi ngayong andito na tayo sa sitwasyon nato..Wala akong nafi-feel. Actually di ko nga alam kung ano gagawin ko sa kayamanan eh. Iwan ko nalang siguro sa bangko other than getting essentials..Like..Bahay-lupa? Tapos bebenta ko yung dinky na Eon na wala pang isang taon para sa legit na sedan kasi pakshet ang liit nga naman. Sakit sa legs di ako kasya." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Bakit ngayon eh okay na sa kanyang ikwento sayo ang lahat ng yan?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Kasi daw kita na niya ngayon..Na nasa maayos na akong tayo sa buhay. Kaya ko na daw i-manage." Proud sa sariling sagot ni Lisa.

"Tama tama..Good call for Lola." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"I know right? Naisip ko kaya naman pala may pang-bigay siya agad sakin ng pang-buo sa downpayment na iniipon ko..Tsaka..Kaya pala never ako nagka-problema sa bayad sa schools..Daming signs..Di ko lang napansin..Pero oks nadin." Ngumiti si Lisa.

"Nabasa mo ba yung last will ng tatay mo?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Nope. Kasi nga nasa bangko daw..Pero sinabi sakin ni Lola..Na bukod sa buong barrio namin at lahat ng bukid na nakikita niyo up until sa balete na nang-trip sa inyo..Meron ding saktong amount ng pera na pagmamay-ari ko." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Magkanong sakto if you don't mind me asking?" Sabi ni Seulgi. "Curious lang."

"Same." Sabi ng lahat.

"Yun..ang hindi ko alam..Kasi di na rin maalala ni Lola..Basta ang sure kami pareho is..Kapag bumili ako ng bahay-lupa, tapos isang kotse na Toyota..May sukli pa ako para sa dalawang condo kapitbahay ni Madam at boss Slug, tatlong libre ng samgyup kay Chip na kayang ubusin yung buong restaurant--"

"Grabe ka!!" Reklamo ni Rosé na ikinatawa ng lahat. 

"Saks na, Chip. Tapos eh..Kaya ko nang i-drive thru si Siopao sa Starbucks kahit kelan niya trip magkape." Nakangiting pagtuloy ni Lisa ng sinasabi.

"Goddamn..Nice one, Lalisa. Nice one." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"I know right? Sabi ni Lola naunahan ko daw siya. Dapat daw eh sasabihin niya sakin ang lahat bago tayo umuwi pa-Maynila. Kaso ang atat ko daw."

"Pweds na din siguro." Sabi ni Joy.

"Yep. Ah! Naitanong ko din kung may alam siya sa galawan ng doctor nung giyera." 

"Oh ano daw?" Sabi ni Rosé. "That..Is what I'm most curious about."

"As expected of the History graduate BossChild." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Sabi niya eh nung giyera daw..Field hospital yung bahay. Managed by yung doctor..Kwento ni Lola..there's rumours of an escape tunnel sa ilalim..Na tingin ko eh.." Sabi ni Lisa. Tumayo tapos naglakad papunta sa isang puno sa tabi ng dining table nila na ang kaisa-isang difference sa lahat is yung maliit na arrow carved sa may ugat. Dumukot si Lisa sa lupa. May kinapitan. Huminga ng malalim tapos may hinatak. Perfectly concealed kasi naka-blend yung takip sa lupa, pero may butas. "Dito ang ending."

"Holy fuck!" Sigaw ni Saeron.

"Yan nanaman tayo eh. I should not have given you permission to swear." Naka face-palm na sabi ni Seulgi sa kapatid niya. 

"Sorry not sorry. Ang epic eh."

"Nice one!" Sigaw ni Rosé. "Ayos pa kaya yung gitna?"

"Di ko alam..At bago may magtanong..Nadiskubre ko to nung bata pa ako. Takot akong tignan yung ilalim sa totoo lang..Kaya nilagay ko yung arrow diyan sa puno para may marker ako." Paliwanag ni Lisa. "Wala pang nakaka-kita ng tunnel na yun sa buong barrio. Kahit si Mang Caloy na kinausap ko na din kanina..Kaya rumours lang talaga siya. Ang sabi sakin ni Mang Caloy eh ang itatanong niya daw sa Lola ko sana na narinig nila Yeri at nagsimula ng lahat ng ganap..is kung alam na ni Lola na nasa Barrio ako. Putek yang lasinggero yan."

"Tangina mehn. The revelashuns." Sabi ni Joy.

"I know right?" Comment ni Irene.

"Ayos nadin. Kinausap ko si Lola na hindi ko na muna ike-claim lahat..Di pa naman kailangan..Tsaka ayun nga. Di ko naman alam gagawin ko dun." Sabi ni Lisa. Sinara na ulit yung takip ng tunnel tapos umupo sa tabi ni Jennie na nakatitig lang sa kanya. "Sabi ko kay Lola pabaunan na lang niya ako ulit."

"Magkano ang laman ng kalupi ni Cardo pagluwas niya sa Maynila?" Biro ni Jisoo kay Lisa.

"500 ulit." Nakangiting sagot ni Lisa. "Pero with a K."


	109. SURE NA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 109\. 
> 
> Just me setting up Itim na Bulbol's New Year shenanigans.
> 
> Enjoy this one guys! Sorry kung natagalan..Writer's block ugh.

**10PM**

"Yo."

"Hey, Wannie! Sup?"

Umupo si Wendy sa tabi ni Rosé. Tumatango-tango. 

"Saks lang naman..Ikaw ba?" Sabi niya. 

"I'm alright."

Tahimik nilang pinanuod ang mga aliptaptap sa paligid ng inuupuang tabing-ilog.

"Bakit di mo kasama si Ate Joy?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Bakit di mo kasama si Jisoo?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Touché." 

Natawa sila. 

"Joy went out with Yeri and Saeron to the city. Bibili daw ng ice and other stuff."

"Jichu..Is somewhere..She didn't say where. Just that she's going off to do something."

"Hmm."

Tumingin kay Wendy si Rosé. "Penny for that hmm?" Tanong niya. 

"Huh? Ah..Wala. I just had a thought about how different tonight would be kung tayo pa."

"Heavy stuff."

Nagkibit-balikat si Wendy. "Not really. I like to think we made the right call breaking up. I mean..We're happier now aren't we?"

"I suppose."

"But..I also want to apologize, Rosie."

"For what?"

"I wasn't able to help out when you needed me to. Kind of feeling regretful for that. I could have shielded you from so much heartbreak."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Wannie..None of that was your fault..Jisoo and I..We're messed up..You ended up as collateral damage and..I should be the one apologizing to you."

"Hmm."

Balik lang ulit sa pagtitig sa kawalan. 

"I'm sorry, Wannie. For a lot of things." Sabi ni Rosé. Nakahawak sa singsing na bigay ni Wendy.

"Don't worry about it. It's a New Year in the next couple hours..Fresh start amirite? All good." Nakangiting sagot ni Wendy. 

"I guess so."

"Gotta be sure, Rosie."

Napangiti nadin si Rosé. "Sige. Fresh start. Sure na."

"Nice! Also, I love you. Di na mawawala yun. Full homo."

"I love you too, Wannie. Full homo."

"Happy fresh start, Rosie."

"Happy fresh start, Wannie."

Nagkamayan sila. 

"Know what this view reminds me of?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Sinandal ni Rosé yung ulo niya sa balikat ng kasama bago nagsalita. "What?"

"Grave of the Fireflies."

"That was SUCH a fucked up sad movie though. Why would you even mention that?!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1030PM**

"Psst. Lisa." 

"Yeh, Jennie?"

"How are you?"

"Uhhhh..Oks lang naman. Bakit mo naitanong?"

Humigpit yung yakap ni Jennie kay Lisa. "Tahimik ka eh. I know..Na kahit sinasabi mong wala lang sayo yung mga ganap..Affected ka parin. You don't have to hide anything from me, Lisa."

Huminga ng malalim si Lisa. Ngumiti tapos hinalikan sa noo si Jennie. 

"Wala talaga akong lusot sayo noh?" Natatawang sabi niya.

"Ako lang pweds mang-bully sayo diba? Kahit emotions mo di pwede. Di ako payag. So tell me what's up." Utos ni Jennie.

"It's not as bad as you think, Siopao." Nakangiting sabi ni Lisa.

"Kahit. Na." Sabi ni Jennie. May mahinang palo sa dibdib ng kayakap.

"Naiisip ko lang kung gaano ka-sayang yung mga moments na mas na-spoil sana kita. Kung alam ko lang na kaya ko pala lamoyun?" Bulong ni Lisa.

"Putangina neto."

"Luh. Gagueh? Tatanong-tanong ka kung ano nasa utak ko tapos mumurahin mo ako pag sinabi ko sayo? Putangina mo den!"

"Nakakairita kasi." Comment ni Jennie. Bumangon mula sa pagkakahiga tapos nag-indian sit sa tabi ni Lisa. "Bakit ba ganyan ka sa sarili mo? Parati ka nalang sobrang self-depreciating when it comes to everything you do for me. Nakakabuset."

"Ganto nalang siguro talaga ako, Jennie. Hanggang ngayon eh nakatatak na sakin na.." Bumangon nadin si Lisa. Inabot yung t-shirt ni Jennie sa may-ari. "You're out of my league..Pero..Yayamanin na ako ngayon..pweds ko na ibigay sayo yung nakagawian mo sa mga naging jowa mo." Awkward na dugtong.

Kinuha ni Jennie yung t-shirt. Itinabi lang ulit tapos niyakap ang kausap hanggang nakapatong nalang siya kay Lisa. "All our dates are KKB sa pamasahe, the only places we could foodtrip on are street stalls pero may budget parin na tig 100."

"Kaya nga. Kabuset si past Lisa noh? Buti nalang di na ganun this time."

"You know..I fell for that Lisa..Yung..Lisa na gagawan ako ng mukhang tanga na pot sa Vigan kasi napansin niya na masyado nang malaki yung isa kong halaman..Yung Lisa who always make sure my dogs are fed, the Lisa who has 'pang-date kay Jennie' written on her budget for the month..Yung Lisa who knows how to make the most effort with what she has para lang mapasaya ako..That Lisa..Is yung Lisa na mahal ko. I don't want you to change anything about you or the way you think about this relationship just because may pera ka na..Hindi tama yun. I don't need you to spoil me with material shit either..Fuck that. Di ko kailangan. You're all good the way you are with me right now..I see you..Tsaka..Who the fuck do you think you are telling me na I'm out of your league?"

"Shet?"

"Puta ka. Don't tell me what to think. You're way better than anyone I ever dated okay? May pera or wala..Kaya wag kang gago. Tigil-tigilan mo yang pagiging self-pity champion mo hayop ka. Naiirita ako."

"50% encouraged, 50% attacked. Labyu, Jennie. Sobra sobra." Banat ni Lisa.

"Hmm. I love you too, Lisa. Sure na yun. Di ko na babawiin kahit mamulubi ka pa ulit..Kasi..I'd rather go on cheap as fuck dates with you for forever kesa naman spoiled nga ako..Pero hindi ikaw yung jowa ko."

"Kinikilig ako hahyup. Sana wag na umalis yung sumapi sayo para ganyan ka nalang lagi."

"Tangina naman eh. Mag-seryoso ka naman kahit minsan." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Jennie. 

Tumawa si Lisa. "Serious serious naman ako ah..Sige na..Sorry ang ewan ko..Mahal na mahal lang kasi talaga kita, Jennie..Gusto ko lang bigay sayo lahat..Kasi..Deserve mo din naman yun."

"Ewan ko sayo. Bahala ka na nga. Basta wag kang susobra kasi sasapukin talaga kita."

Tumango-tango si Lisa. "Yeh yeh..Opkors! Sabay lang sa trip mo alright?"

"Cool."

"Happy New Year, Jennie. Sisiguraduhin ko na yung darating na taon..Will be one of your best years if you'd let me..Kasi..Mahal kita, Puta."

"Happy New Year, Lisa..Basta dito ka lang lagi and stay the way you are ayos na ako. And I love you too, Puta."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11PM**

"Sarap ng hangin." Sabi ni Irene.

"Ayan ka nanaman eh. Kala ko ba di marunong mag multi-task yung dalawang brain cells mo?" Sagot ni Seulgi. Hinihingal.

"Bawal mag-comment tungkol sa cool night breeze?"

"Pweds din naman..But..I might have to stop what I'm doing so I can keep up with the conversation."

"Subukan mo lang."

"Lasapin nalang natin yung sinasabi mong 'cool night breeze'. Kesa napapagod tayo pareho kaka-sex dito."

Tumigil nga. 

"Puta naman. Sige na. GG na. Masarap ka na din. Oks na?" Galit na reklamo ni Irene. 

Tumawa lang si Seulgi. Humalik sa leeg ng buhat niya tapos gumalaw ulit.

"FUCKYESSSSS! THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome, love..You like it when I fuck you this hard?"

"Yup..Kasi..shit!..uhhh..Masarap!"

"Fota..Natatawa ako. Teka."

"Buset. I was so close goddammit!!"

"Teka. Teka lang..I'll make you cum in a bit..Saglit."

"Seulgi naman!"

"Okay okay..Game na. I love you, yeah?"

"I love you too, Snuggle Boss..Go."

Tinuloy lang nila. Tamang tambay pagkatapos. Sa ibabaw ng banig na nilatag ni Seulgi sa lupa. Cuddles. Nanunuod lang ng langit as usual.

"Buti pala nahanap natin tong lugar nato nung isang araw." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Yup. Kinda hard to bang with the children sleeping next to us." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Are we staying here until midnight?"

"Ala-una naman call time ng inuman eh."

"What. Why?"

"Para jowa time pagpatak ng hatinggabi duh."

"Who decided that? Parang di naman ako kasali sa usapan na yun."

"Normally..Magkakasama kami pag bagong taon..Kaso ngayon..Bilang nagjowaan na ang tropa. Napag-usapan sa GC ng tropang Itim na Bulbol na i-move ng ala-una ang inuman. Para daw lahat kami eh nagpapasabog sa hatinggabi."

"Tanginang yan. Legit ba?" Natatawang sabi ni Seulgi.

"Oo nga. Alam mo yung kasabihan na whatever you're doing at the stroke of midnight on New Year's day would be what you'll do a lot of for the incoming year? Kind of why people like to kiss other people or yung mga jowa nila pag hatinggabi right?"

"Yup."

"There. Ayos nadin kasi magsasama-sama din naman kami..Mauuna lang jowa time."

"Makes sense I guess."

"Luh putangina naman!" Sigaw ni Jisoo na biglang sumulpot mula sa kakahuyan sa kaliwa ng hinihigaan nila Irene at Seulgi. "Nakapagdala kayo ng banig pero kumot wala?! Uso magbihis pagkatapos mag-ano!!" Dugtong niya habang nakapikit at nakatakip ang kamay sa mata.

"What are you even doing here?!" Reklamo ni Seulgi. 

"Parang tanga." Sabi ni Irene. Pinupulot yung mga damit niya at isa-isang sinusuot. Inabot nadin kay Seulgi yung kanya. "Paano kung trip pa namin na mag round 10 kaya di pa nagbibihis? Di mo ba naisip yun, Soo?!" Sigaw niya.

"Chill na chill akong naglalakad pabalik ng kubo eh. Tae talaga." Reklamo ni Jisoo. "Napasa pa yata sakin yung curse ni boss Wan." Umiiling-iling na dugtong.

"Bakit ka nga ba kasi nandito?" Ulit ni Seulgi ng unang tanong niya.

"May ginawa ako banda dun." Nakapikit padin si Jisoo. Sumenyas sa direksyon na pinang-galingan niya.

"Pweds ka na dumilat. Ayos na." Sabi ni Irene. "Ano ginawa mo?"

Dumilat na nga si Jisoo. Nagkibit-balikat. "Wala..Not a big deal."

"Weh?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Oo nga, boss. Sige na. Ingat kayo sa insects and shit..Uhh..Enjoy round 10?" Umalis nadin agad si Jisoo pagkatapos magsalita. Nagmamadali. 

"Problema nun?" Tanong ni Irene sa hangin. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Seulgi. 

Bumalik sila sa panunuod ng langit. 

"Bunbun?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too..Anmeron?"

Tinapik ni Seulgi sa balikat si Irene. Sumenyas na patungan siya na sinunod naman kaya yumakap na si Seulgi ng mahigpit.

"Wala lang..I just..Love you."

"Drama. Ilabas mo yan."

"Five months na tayo pag-hatinggabi. I've never been happier with anyone, I've never experienced so much with anyone..and I've never fallen this much in love with anyone..Except with you."

Kinuha ni Irene ang isang kamay ni Seulgi. Ibinaba. "Feel that? Kinilig ako sa sinabi mo and also na-wet."

Tumawa tuloy si Seulgi. "Gagalaw ba ako dapat?" Tanong niya.

"Deh. Saks na. Diyan ka lang..Usap lang muna tayo."

"Oks. Remember what I told you on our first date?"

"Alin dun? Dami mong ebas that night eh."

"Hmm..I mentioned how..Getting to know you would probably be the highlight of my year..And..Well..Di na siya probably..Legit na."

"Ahhh..Paano naman yun-"

Hinalikan ni Seulgi si Irene. Malalim. Masarap. Madiin. Nanunuot lahat ng pagmamahal.

"Highlight of this year..Highlight of the next year..and the rest of the years I have..In this planet, in this universe, and in all the alternate universes na merong ako at ikaw." Bulong ni Seulgi sa labi ng kahalikan. 

"KINIKILIG AKO LORD!!" Sigaw ni Irene. Pinalo yung abs ni Seulgi. "Ano ba yaaaaaaan?! Bakit ka ganyaaaaaaaan??"

Tumatawa na ulit si Seulgi. "Just telling the truth, love." Sabi niya.

Sumiksik si Irene sa yakap ng nasa ilalim niya. Humalik sa gitna ng leeg bago nagsalita. "I love you, Snuggle bear..I love you a fucking lot. Legit. Sure na sure, walang alinlangan..G na hanggang kasalan, G na din hanggang kaya pa..Kahit sa sinasabi mong alternate universe eme na yan..panigurado..Tayo padin..Unless yung otor eh ibang ship ang trip."

"Nakow patay tayo diyan. Bagay pa naman WenRene tsaka JoyGi." Natatawang banat ni Seulgi. 

"I know right? Buti nalang SeulRene tayo dito. Oyeah. Walang titibag."

"Love you, Bunbun."

"Love you too, Snuggle."

"Happy new year, happy fifth month?"

"Happy new year, happy fifth month." Nag-shift si Irene ng slight para makapag-angat ng tingin at makita ni Seulgi yung ngiti niya. 

"Lipat ka na agad pagkauwi natin sa Manila?" Aya ni Seulgi. 

"Sure thing. Basta tulungan mo ako magbuhat." Sagot ni Irene.

"I can do that."

"Pakasal na tayo pagkalipat ko ng bahay kasi di na sukob?"

"Game."

"Nice. Ilang minuto nalang. Salubong tayo?"

Nagsimula nang gumalaw ang kamay ni Seulgi. "I'm starting."

"I can tell, boss..Tuloy mo lang yan..Kasi..mas masarap nga naman pala kesa sa cool night breeze."


	110. BOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 110.
> 
> New year for tropang Itim na Bulbol.

**11PM**

"Hey, Joy?"

"Sup Wanda?"

"Ayos ka lang ba sa pace natin?"

"Sakto lang. Kaw ba?"

"Pasensya na ganito ako ha. I'm working on toning it down though."

"Ayos lang yun. Personality mo na eh. Alangan mag-reklamo pa ako. Tsaka sabi ko naman sayo sa Palawan dati diba? Yung mga galawan mo..eh gumagana sa mga katulad ko."

"Kahit na. I'll be better. New year's resolution."

"Pweds ba New Year's resolution mo din yung maikama ako pagkabalik natin ng Manila?"

Natawa si Wendy. "Bakit ba G na G ka?"

"Wala lang. Dapat ba may reason? Di ba pwedeng..Feeling ko masarap ka so might as well? Tsaka virginity is a vague meh designed to make women feel like sex is something to be ashamed of, kaya lang wala pa ako..Kasi walang worthy sa ganda ko. Pero baka ikaw in a few minutes pag G ka."

"Seems legit." Kibit-balikat na sabi ng kausap ni Joy.

Gumulong si Joy para makaharap kay Wendy. "Lam mo kung ano naisip ko?"

"Ano?"

"Tayo lang nasa kubo. Like..Right now..Hanggang ala-una..Walang langgam. Maayos yung pwesto, presko ang hangin. Wag kang liar, alam ko nangangati ka na din. Pabebe ka lang."

Bumangon si Wendy. Lumingap tapos tumango. Unti-unting ngumiti. "Game na?"

Hinubad ni Joy yung t-shirt niya. "Walang halong eme?"

Natuyot lalamunan ni Wendy. "Walang halong eme." Namamaos na sabi niya.

"Happy new year. Game." Sabi ni Joy. Tapos sinunggaban ng halik si Wendy.

"Hoy teka muna saglit la-mmphhh!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1130PM**

Hinihingal sila pareho. 

"Putangina. Putangina. Putangina." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Ayos ka lang ba?" Tanong ng nasa ilalim niya na si Wendy. "Kasi ako hindi..Pweds bang lumipat ka sa tabi ko? Di kasi ako makahinga."

"Weakshit amputa."

"Kahit? I'm not saying you're fat or anything alright? Just..You're crushing me."

Sumunod naman si Joy sa request. Umusad para makahiga sa tabi ni Wendy. Hingal parin. 

"Kamusta naman yung experience?" Sabi ni Wendy. 

"5 stars. Kukwento ko sa lahat ng magiging anak ko tsaka sa mga apo ko..na I lost my virginity on top. Of my boss. Na may ibubuga naman pala ang landi." Sagot ni Joy. 

"Ayos."

"Pero weakshit ka pa din. Pang isang round lang sabog na agad."

"Tanginang yan. Di nga kasi sanay! Kulang sa cardio."

"Saks na. Mag-praktisan nalang tayo. Para expert pareho ang labas."

Tumawa si Wendy. "Sounds like a great plan."

"Ayos ka na ba? Kasi may napanuod ako nung isang araw na gusto ko i-try."

"What the fuck, Joy."

"Alangang puro ikaw lang gagalaw? Shempre nag-research ako para diyan. Game na ulit."

Bumangon si Joy tapos nag stretch. Tumitig lang si Wendy. "Sexy dynamite." Banat niya. 

Isang hairflip. "Yes?" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Tanggap ko na. Go on. Top me." Hamon ni Wendy. 

"NICE."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11PM**

"Jichu where are you taking me?" Kabadong tanong ni Rosé. 

Sinundo lang siya ni Jisoo sa may tabing-ilog tapos hinila na.

Ilang minuto na silang naglalakad sa forest. Ilaw lang ng cellphone ni Jisoo ang gabay. 

"Saglit nalang, Chip. Worth your while I promise." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Natatakot na ako ha. Not in the mood for anymore horror shit."

"Sorry, Chip. I had to take the long way kasi pag yung usual na daan..May mahahagip tayong ayoko makita mo."

"Which is?"

"Not for kids." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Eto na tayo. Just past this tree right here. Pag hinawi ko yang vines na yan. Makikita mo." 

Huminto sila sa tapat ng puno na tinutukoy ni Jisoo. 

"Okay?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Bago ko gawin yun..Gusto ko lang mag-sorry ulit. Kasi mabilisan lang lahat. I could have done better in preparing. Kaso ayun nga. Nata-trabaho lang pag nakakatakas..So sorry if it's rushed." Bumuntong-hininga si Jisoo. Hinawi ang vines. 

"OH. MY. GOD." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Hinawakan ni Jisoo yung kamay ni Rosé tapos hinila na siya papunta sa talagang destination nila. 

May isang puno na nakabalot ng fairy lights. Ilaw na ilaw ang buong paligid sa dami ng nakasabit, tapos may built-in na treehouse sa pinakatuktok. May ladder din sa gilid.

"How?!" Tanong ni Rosé sa kasama niya pagdating nila sa harap ng ladder. 

Kamot-batok na sumagot si Jisoo. "Uhh..Two days para sa paghahanap ng mataas na puno tapos Engineering?"

"I thought..You won't do anything for this year." Bulong ni Rosé. 

"Psshh..I always do something for New Year's..Bakit ako titigil for this one?" Nakangiting sabi ni Jisoo. "Tara na."

Umakyat sila. 

Naka-set up ang treehouse pagdating nila. Full spread. Picnic style. May cute pa na lamp na naka-ilaw sa gilid. 

Umupo sila pareho. Sakto lang ang height para walang sagabal sa view ng langit dahil wala din bubong.

Huminga ng malalim si Rosé. 

"I figured you'd appreciate the view, fresh air for tambay. Tsaka mej private." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nagbubukas ng isang tupperware na may sandwich. Inabot niya kay Rosé yung isa tapos kumuha ng sarili niya. 

"Paano mo to nabuo in five days?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

Kibit-balikat. "Ayun nga..tamang pag-iikot lang sa forest para makahanap ng puno tapos I had some help building the thing. Si Lisa nangolekta ng materials sa paligid, tsaka gave me tips and shit since meron siyang treehouse somewhere here. Si boss Wan yung nakaisip ng design, pangbawi daw niya sa pillow fort. Tapos si boss Slug naman kapag tulog si Madam eh tinutulungan akong magpako and shit..Group effort." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"I would have been happy just hanging out sa may ilog or something and just talking to you until midnight."

"Hanging out pa din naman to diba? Upgraded lang..Yun ang pangako ko sayo right? Hindi lang sarili ko ia-upgrade ko..Pati narin lahat ng bagay na related sayo. Kahit pa-surprise, maximum effort."

"Jichu..Parati ka namang maximum effort."

Umiling si Jisoo. "Hinde hinde..Pareho nating alam na hindi lagi yun kasi nga..nagkalat ako." Binaba ni Jisoo yung balot ng naubos na niyang sandwich. Bumuntong-hininga tapos humiga. "Sa totoo lang, pakiramdam ko..Kahit anong gawin ko eh hindi ko na mababawi yung lahat ng kasalanan ko sayo..Pero..Kahit abutin ako ng ewan na panahon..Tuloy-tuloy lang. It's the least I can do. Hindi man completely bawi..At least..Nababawasan yung sakit mo."

"Don't be like that. Bawing-bawi ka na, Jisoo. Clean slate okay?"

"Thank you, Rosie. I won't mess up this time. Di ko papayagan sarili kong saktan ka ulit."

"I know, Jichu..Stop worrying."

"Can't help it."

Humiga nadin si Rosé. "Bakit nga pala ganito yung napag-tripan mong gawin?" Tanong niya. Anything to change the subject, maiwasan lang ang iniiwasan.

"Part 1 lang to. Mamaya na yung part two." Tumingin sa relo niya si Jisoo. "Tagal pa kaya inom muna tayo. Pregame for later." Bumangon si Jisoo tapos binuksan yung isang cooler na nasa tabi ng picnic basket. Naglabas ng dalawang can ng San Mig Light tapos inabot ang isa sa umupo nadin na si Rosé. 

Nag-toast sila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1130PM**

"Ano yung part two?" Sabi ni Rosé pagkatapos ng pangatlong sandwich at pangalawang can ng beer. May napansin sa tabi ng lamp. Tumawa. "May playlist ka nanaman noh?"

Lumingon si Jisoo sa tinuturo ni Rosé. Yung speaker niya na isda. Natawa nadin siya. "Ako pa ba mawawalan ng playlist? Sample you want?" Biro niya. 

Kibit-balikat si Rosé. "I won't say no."

"Yun oh. Teka." Nag-ehem si Jisoo. Kumanta. _"I hope it's not too late just to say I'm sorry, honey. All I want to do is just finish what we started, baby."_

"Nice one."

Binuksan na ni Jisoo yung speaker. Dinukot ang cellphone sa bulsa tapos pinakita yung title ng playlist niya. 'Happy Chip Year.' "Yung part two..Malalaman mo pag oras na." Sabi niya. Sumabay sa kanta. _"All is quiet on New Year's Day. A world in white gets underway. I want to be with you. Be with you, night and day. Nothing changes on New Year's Day. On New Year's Day!"_

"Ugh. You know what I hate about you? Ang cryptic mo parati. Also, ang witty ng playlist ha. Hulaan ko theme niyan..New Year?" Natatawang sabi ni Rosé. 

"Shempre! Also, kapag sinabi ko sayo yung part two di na surprise."

"Tsk."

Tumawa si Jisoo. "Ayos lang yan, Chip. Basta matutuwa ka. Pramis."

Tinitigan ni Rosé si Jisoo. "Parati naman akong natutuwa sayo." Bulong niya. 

"I doubt it. Pero oks na din lang. Salamat." Kumindat si Jisoo. 

Binaba ni Rosé yung can niya ng beer tapos niyakap ang kasama. 

"I miss you, Jichu."

"I miss you too, Chip..Sana sa darating na taon..Maayos na ang lahat at enough na ako para balikan ka."

Tumango-tango lang yung nakayakap kay Jisoo. "Can't wait."

"Hmm."

Kumalas sa yakap si Rosé tapos pumwesto na ulit ng higa sa tabi ni Jisoo na gumaya nalang sa kanya. 

Tumingin ulit si Jisoo sa relo niya pagkaraan ng matagal na tahimik. Bumuntong-hininga nanaman tapos tinapik sa balikat yung kasama "Ten minutes, Chip."

"Huh?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Nakatulog ka na ba? Luh sorry."

"No no..Just thinking."

"Ano ba yun?"

"Wala lang..Thinking about how I want the year to go this time..Other than you know..Getting back together with you kapag pwede na..What else?"

"Daming pwede..Travel, more foodtrips..I don't know..Time nadin to apply everything you learned while I was away."

"Ano ba new year's resolution mo?" Tanong ni Rosé. "I need ideas."

"Di lang pang New Year..All time resolution? Di ko alam ang tawag..basta pagpatak ng hatinggabi..Sigurado padin ako sa sarili ko na lahat ng gagawin ko sa taon na darating at sa mga susunod..Eh wala nang ibang purpose kundi yung pasayahin ka." Sagot ni Jisoo. "I don't think I'm worth anything pero if I can better myself kasi it would make you happy..Then why not?"

"Hmm." Si Rosé naman ang tumingin sa relo niya. "Two minutes."

"Yep."

Nagtitigan lang sila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Jowatsong." Tawag ni Saeron kay Yeri na busy sa paga-unravel ng isang mahabang string. 

"Yeh?" Sagot ni Yeri.

"Gusto ko lang sabihin na..Proud ako sayo."

Natapos na si Yeri sa ginagawa. Umupo sa tabi ni Saeron tapos ibinaba yung dulo ng string niya sa lapag. Ngumiti. "Bakit naman?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Wala lang..Kasi..Yung ginagawa mo ngayon. You could have easily said no."

"Bakit naman ako hihindi? I get to do something cool tapos nakatulong pa ako kay Soo. Oks na. Gandang bungad sa bagong taon."

"Kung sabagay..Kahit na though..You've been nothing but great the entire time I knew you. Wala nang mas okay na jowatsong."

"Ako lang naman jowatsong mo." Banat ni Yeri.

"Duh. I'm just saying..Dabest. Love you."

"Love you too, Saeron. Paabot ng lighter."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ten seconds. I love you, Jichu."

"I love you too, Chip."

"I'm going to kiss you kasi tradition." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé. 

"May magagawa ba ako?" Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Wala. Bawal mag-no."

"Alright. Come here then."

Lumapit si Rosé. Sandaling tinapik yung kaliwang pisngi ni Jisoo. "3-2-1." tapos hinalikan siya. 

"Happy new year, Rosie." Bulong ni Jisoo. "Tingin ka sa likod mo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12AM**

May malakas na pagsabog. Lumiwanag ang langit. 

Dinig ulit ng tropa mula sa kani-kanilang tambayan ang isang matinis na tili.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Fuse pala yung string na yun?!" Sigaw ni Saeron. 

Tumatakbo sila.

"Yep. Sariling gawa. Proud ako dun." Sagot ni Yeri. Hingal na hingal. Sayang-saya sa accomplishment. "Kaso..mali yata kabit ko. Sumabog yung isang box ng kwitis eh."

"Yeah I can tell. Kasi we're freakin running away from them right now." Sarcastic na sabi ni Saeron. Biglang yumuko. May nag-whiz kasi na isang kwitis sa ulo nila. 

Nagtago sila sa likod ng isang malaking bato. Pinanuod ang mga nagliliparan sa iba-ibang direction na mga kwitis.

Umiling nalang si Saeron tapos hinalikan si Yeri. "Happy new year, Yerms. Sana sa taon na to..Eh mas madami kang opportunities to unleash your brand of chaotic good."

"Happy new year din, jowatsong. Enjoy the show, kasi isang oras yan. Ang yaman ni Soo eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit, Jichu." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Ngumiti si Jisoo. "Part two. Courtesy of Kim Yerim..and my financial backing." 

"You..gave our chaotic maknae some money..to make things go boom."

"Yup."

"Patay ka kay ate Irene. Siya yata yung tumili."

"Meh. The important thing here is..Do you like the surprise?"

"I love it. I love you."

"Yown. Oks na ako. Basta masaya ka. And I love you too, Rosie."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Putangina naman, Jennie! Kapag nagugulat kailangan nananampal?!" Reklamo ni Lisa. "Magkabilang pisngi pa talaga amputek yan."

"Tangina mo. Bakit naman kasi ganun? Bakit ang lala nung explosion?" Sagot ni Jennie. Nakahawak sa dibdib niya. 

"Tanong mo kay Yeri mamaya sa inuman. Feeling ko siya may kasalanan eh."

"Hmm."

Tumingin sila pareho sa langit na kinukulayan ng fireworks.

"Labyu, Siopao. Happy new year."

Ngumiti si Jennie. "Happy new year, Cardo. I love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck was that?!" Sabi ni Wendy. 

Nag-angat ng tingin si Joy mula sa ginagawa niya. "Huh?"

"Parang may nag-boom." 

"Ikaw ba yun? Kasi kung hindi..saglit lang." Banat ni Joy. 

"What. Teka. Teka." Bumangon si Wendy. Kinuha yung t-shirt tapos sinuot. 

"Ikaw lang kilala kong nagwo-walk out sa gitna ng sex."

"Alam mo ikaw? Nakakailan ka na sakin ha. Teka lang. Pag nalaman ko kung ano yung boom na yun eh babalikan kita." Sabi ni Wendy. Tinuro si Joy tapos kinindatan bago lumabas ng kubo. 

Tumawa si Joy. Nagbihis nadin tapos sumunod. Naabutan niya sa labas si Wendy na naka-nganga tapos nakatitig sa langit. 

"Ay tangina." Sabi niya. "Pustahan tayo si Yerim ang may kagagawan niyan?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hinihimas ni Seulgi yung panga niya habang tumatawa sa harap niya si Irene. 

"Masakit yun. Legit." Reklamo ni Seulgi. 

"Nagulat nga kasi ako! Sorry naman." Sagot ni Irene. Hirap na hirap sa pagsasalita dahil sa hindi mapigil na pagtawa. "Tangina. Daebak. Sakto talaga sa boom yung climax eh. Ayos na timing yan. Puta ka talaga, Yerim."

"You kneed me in the face."

"Saks na lang. Love you, Snuggle bear."

"You kneed me in the face while I was in the middle of eating you out. Lakas pa ng tili mo what the fuck? Buti nalang muffled..Thanks for your thighs I guess."

Nakasimangot padin si Seulgi. 

"Luh siya. Badtrip ka na niyan all year sige ka." Sabi ni Irene. "Lika na dito. Nuod nalang tayo ng fireworks habang ako naman ang in charge sa cuddles. Kasi I love you and you're the actual best thing this world has to offer."

"Sweet naman." Sabi ni Seulgi. Lumayo ng konti. 

"I love youuuuuuu."

"Eew aegyo. Oo na lalapit na." Lumapit nga si Seulgi. Hinalikan sa noo si Irene tapos yumakap. "I've a feeling we'll have a great year ahead of us."

"Magkasama na tayo eh. Ano pa nga ba?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs for Soo this time as always:
> 
> New Year's Resolution - Otis Redding and Carla Thomas
> 
> and
> 
> New Year's Day - U2


	111. USAPANG TROPA 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 111.
> 
> Featuring a glimpse of a day in the life of Bunbun and Snuggle living together, inuman ng tropa..And what?
> 
> Enjoy guys! Lemme know what you think as usual.

"Sure ka na ba sa plan mo na papuntahin ang tropa dito?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi. 

Nakaupo sila sa sofa ng condo (nila) ni Seulgi. Saktong chill morning dahil sabado at wala silang lakad pareho. 

Tig-isa ng mug ng kape at hot chocolate, tapos isang pelikula na pareho nilang hindi pinapanuod sa TV. 

Ngumiti si Seulgi. Hinalikan sa noo si Irene tapos umakbay ng yakap bago nagsalita. "Why not? You're finally completely moved in, and housewarming parties are a thing right?"

Sumiksik sa yakap ang kausap. Ibinaba yung mug niya ng hot chocolate tapos kumandong kay Seulgi. 

"I love you." Sabi ni Irene.

Humawak na sa legs ni Irene si Seulgi. Humihimas paakyat sa gitna. "I love you too, and just so you know..I'll try to be neater with my shit. I noticed you scrunching up your face at my closet kanina.

"Ang gulo eh. Kakainis." Nakangiting sagot ni Irene. "Ayos na lang din. I'll take care of it if you pay me back in orgasms before the kids arrive."

"They won't be here until four. PM."

"I know." Bago lumapit at manghalik.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You.." Inuntog ni Irene ang ulo niya sa unan. "You always fuck me so good." Hingal na sabi. 

Umakyat lang ang labi ni Seulgi mula sa pwesto nito sa pagitan ng legs ni Irene. 

"As I should." Sagot ni Seulgi, tapos nag blow ng raspberry sa tiyan ng kasama.

Nabatukan tuloy. 

"Tangina ka alam mo yun?"

"Love you, Bunbun." Dinantay nalang ni Seulgi yung ulo niya sa tiyan ni Irene. "Tumtums and all."

"Pakyu. Umalis ka diyan. Nagugutom na ako, it's lunchtime." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Nope. Dito muna tayo. I'll just order something from somewhere..Trip ko mag-nap right here." Sagot ni Seulgi. Umayos lang ng pwesto tapos pumikit.

Wala sa sarili na nilaro ni Irene ang mga kamay niya sa buhok ng nakahiga sa tiyan niya. 

Nag-hum lang si Seulgi. "Feels nice."

"Does it?"

"Mhmm. I love you. Please don't stop doing that."

"I love you too, Gomdori. Sige na, naptime. I'm not going anywhere."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What are you up to?" Bati ni Seulgi sa nakatayo sa harap ng stove na si Irene. 

"Thinking of what to make." Sabi ni Irene. Dumukot ng kaldero mula sa lalagyan tapos ipinatong sa kalan. 

"What for?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

Hinalikan siya sa pisngi ni Irene nang madaanan siya nito papunta sa ref. "Ayokong gumastos ka sa delivery for lunch and shit tsaka pulutan din mamaya."

"Makes sense. Can I watch?"

"Sige lang. Have a snack while you're at it." May kinuha sa ref tapos hinagis kay Seulgi. "Catch, bear."

Sinalo. 

"Uhhh."

"Banana Milk. You have not LIVED." 

Binuksan ni Seulgi yung gatas. Uminom. "Holyshit."

"Told ya."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Try." Yakag ni Irene. 

Lumapit si Seulgi tapos nang back-hug. 

Kumuha saglit ng isang subo ng nilulutong soup si Irene tapos umikot para subuan ang nakayakap sa kanya. "Careful. Hot."

Tumango si Seulgi. Bumuga ng hangin sa mukha ni Irene tapos hinigop yung sabaw. "This is nice." Tumatakam-takam na comment. 

"I know right?" Sagot ni Irene. Bumalik sa pagluluto. 

Sumiksik lang si Seulgi sa kanya. Nakayakap kahit saan magpunta yung nagluluto. 

"Bitaw ka kaya." Sabi ni Irene. "Ang hirap gumalaw."

"Nope."

"Clingy mo. Are you going to be like this all the time?"

"Yup."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"fuckfuckrightthereseulgiholyshit!!" 

"You close baby?"

"YESOHGOD!"

"Good. Cum for me then."

Sumunod naman ang inutusan. 

"Fuckoooooohfuuuuuck!!"

Hinawakan ni Irene sa magkabilang pisngi si Seulgi tapos hinatak para mahalikan niya pagkatapos. 

Nginitian lang siya nito nang maghiwalay ang mga labi nila. 

"Shet. Sarap. Thanks for that." Sabi ni Irene.

"At your service maam!" May pagsaludo pa na sagot ni Seulgi.

"Paki-check naman yung pinapakuluan kong patatas. I feel boneless. Higa muna ako dito sa counter."

Tumawa si Seulgi. Nilagay yung dalawang kamay sa dibdib ni Irene, humalik sa leeg. "You want me to mash that for you too?"

"Yung patatas. Wag yang boobs ko. Dun ka na nga! Iisa ka pa eh!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tangina naman. Bakit ang rupok? FUCK!" 

"I don't know..Bakit nga ba?"

Tuloy lang sa pag-galaw si Seulgi. 

"Harder..Please babe..Fuck..Harder."

Sumunod. 

"Ohshit I'm cumming..fuckfuckshit!"

Sakto sa tunog ng doorbell. Natawa si Seulgi. 

"Putangina.." Sambit ni Irene. Pagod na pagod. Naka-lean ang ulo sa dibdib ng nasa harap niyang si Seulgi. 

Doorbell nanaman.

"Sino ba yun? Panira ng afterglow amputa." Reklamo ni Irene. 

"Take your time, love." Natatawang sabi ni Seulgi. "They can wait..If it's Seungwan..May susi naman yun."

Tinulak ni Irene palayo si Seulgi. Dahan-dahan na bumaba mula sa inuupuang kitchen counter tapos tumayo on wobbly legs. 

Lalong natawa si Seulgi. "Tsk..I'm a sex god." Banat niya. 

"Fuck you. Mamaya ka sakin."

"Looking forward to it, Bunbun." Kindat ni Seulgi. 

"Disinfect mo yang counter. Mygahd. We're hosting a party."

Taas-baba yung kilay ng kausap ni Irene. "Wag nalang natin sabihin sa kanila."

Hinalikan siya ni Irene. "Alin? The fact that we basically had sex on every single corner of this place? Or the fact that I came five times on your fingers sa kitchen counter, literally JUST before they started arriving?"

Kibit-balikat. "Everything?"

"Ewan ko sayo. Maliligo ako kaya open the door and entertain the guests or some shit." 

"Love you."

"Fuck off, Seulgi. Buksan mo na yung pintuan, marupok ako." Nakangiting sabi ni Irene bago nag walk-out papunta sa kwarto. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

May libre pang shoulder check kay Seulgi ang dire-diretso lang na pumasok ng condo na si Wendy. Kasama si Joy. At si Rosé na kinawayan lang si Seulgi tapos umupo sa tabi ng dalawang kasama sa sofa.

"What took you so fucking long to open the door?" Sabi ni Wendy nang makalapit nadin sa kanila si Seulgi. 

"Was doing something." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Doing something or someone?" Mapang-asar na banat ni Rosé.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kumindat si Seulgi. 

Natawa si Joy. "Ayos tayo diyan, boss!"

"Bakit nga pala magkasama kayong tatlo?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Ate Joy and Wannie offered to pick me up, and I was saving on gas soooooo.." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Natulog ako kay Wanda." Sabi ni Joy.

"Natulog..Kay Wannie..or sa bahay ni Wannie?" Takang tanong ni Rosé. 

"Kay Wanda. Literal. Nakatulog ako sa ibabaw niya kagabi eh." 

"Yeah and I nearly died. Thanks for that." Sabi ni Wendy kay Joy. 

"Sus. Ang arte mo, alam mo ba kung ilang tao ang gusto na ma-experience yun? Choosy pa amp." Sabi ni Joy. 

Nakita ni Wendy yung ngiti ni Seulgi. "Oh putangina mo, subukan mo mag-comment sapukin kita." Banta niya sa bestfriend niya.

"Luh siya. Nananahimik ako dito eh." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Kumain na ba kayo?"

"Nag drive thru kami sa Jabee kanina, BossDad. I wouldn't say no to more food though." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé. 

"Knew you'd say that. Trip niyo seaweed soup? Irene made some kanina." Offer ni Seulgi. 

"Nagluto si Madam? Shet. Yes please." Sabi ni Joy. "Mygahd. Namiss ko yang paandar niya na ganyan."

"Madalas ba magluto si Irene nung magkakasama kayo?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Yup." Sabi ni Rosé. "Sila ni ate Jennie ang in charge sa kusina dati."

"Nakupo." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Deliks abs mo boss." Asar ni Joy. "Sarap pa naman magluto ni Madam."

May doorbell ulit. Tumayo si Seulgi mula sa kinauupuan. 

"Baka sila Lisa na yan." Sabi ni Wendy.

Tama ang hula. 

Nakangiti si Lisa at naka face palm si Jennie nang madatnan sila ni Seulgi pagkabukas niya ng pinto. 

"Boss!" Bati ni Lisa. "Afford ko na champagne! Pa-regalo namin ni Jennie para sa pag-iisang bahay niyo ni Madam!" 

"Pasensya na boss." Sabi ni Jennie. "I tried to stop her but she insisted. We compromised on the least expensive option though."

Tumawa nalang si Seulgi. Inabot ang ino-offer na regalo ni Lisa tapos sumenyas na pumasok ang mga bisita. "Ayos lang, Jennie. Thank you for this guys really. Lika na kayo."

Dinala niya yung dalawa sa living room kung saan nakatambay ang naunang tatlo. 

"Make yourselves at home guys. Kunin ko lang yung pagkain." Bilin niya sa iiwanan. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kyot naman ng bahay niyo, boss." Bungad ni Yeri na kakarating lang. Di kasama si Saeron, may lakad kasama ang parents nila ni Seulgi.

"Sure." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Pasok ka."

Kumpleto na sila lahat sa living room. Naka-ayos na ang coffee table at may mga alak options na nakapatong kasama ng pulutan. 

Dumukot si Rosé ng isang sandok ng tteokbokki. Nilagay sa mangkok niya tapos nagsimulang kumain. 

"Nag-drive ba kayo, Wan? Lisa?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Grab." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Same." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Good. Kasi wala kami sa mood ni Irene na mang-harbor ng lasing na refugees. We have plans tonight." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Nag-okay sign si Lisa. "No problem, boss! Saks nang chillnuman!" Binuksan na ang bote ng Tanduay Select. 

Unang tagay sa nasa kanan niya na si Wendy.

Umikot.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kakamiss si Soo amputek." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Kaya nga eh." Sabi ni Lisa. "May bisa din yung minsanan niyang bukas ng bibig. May laman naman."

"Kelan daw siya dadaan ulit dito, Chip?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. Ininom yung shot niya at binalik ang baso kay Lisa bago nagsalita. "I don't know..Di kami masyado nakapag-usap kaninang umaga eh. She got called up daw sa site kasi."

"Hmmm." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Status update, Chip?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Saks lang..We're..Great." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Yieeee ngumingiti siyaaaaaa! Ano yaaaaaaan?" Asar ni Joy.

"Wala wala. Bawal bang ngumiti just because?" Pag-deny ni Rosé. 

"May laman yung ngiti mo, Chip. Ilabas mo yan." Sabi ni Irene. 

"It's not a big deal guys." Pilit ni Rosé. "Kinikilig lang ako. That's as much as you can get."

"Corny naman." Comment ni Yeri.

Uminom si Wendy ng shot. "You happy, Rosie?" Tanong niya pagkatapos ibalik ang baso sa tanggero. 

"Supremely." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Great. Sana maayos na this time. Kasi pag kalat ulit..No mercy from Slug and I." 

Tumango si Seulgi. 

"I get it guys. Jisoo's all good okay? We can handle it this time. I promise." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Sumigaw si Lisa. Nagtinginan ang lahat. 

"Huy gago ka!" Saway ni Jennie. "Problema mo?!"

Nilabas ni Lisa yung isang kamay niya na nasa ilalim ng lamesa. Hawak si Lulu. 

"AAAAACKKKK BOSSSSS!!!" Sigaw niya. 

Natawa si Seulgi. "Osige. Bahala kayong dalawa diyan maglaro." Sabi niya. 

"SHET AHHHHHHH!" Ni-smush ni Lisa sa mukha niya si Lulu. "Nasaan na yung isa mong friend? Where's your buddy??" Binaby talk na yung pusa.

Kinuha ni Jennie ang napabayaang shot glass. Sinampal si Lisa para makapagpalit sila ng pwesto. 

"We lost our tanggero to the cats." Comment ni Wendy. Pinapanuod si Lisa na gumugulong-gulong na sa floor at nakikipaglaro kay Lulu na sinamahan nadin ni Lala. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Jennie. "Ganyan na yan talaga boss. You should see her with her own." Sabi niya. "Ako muna substitute sa tagay." Offer niya. 

Sumang-ayon ang tropa. Tuloy lang ang inuman. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta naman ang buhay mag live-in?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Irene. 

Nasa balcony sila Seulgi at Wendy. Tamang amats kaya nag decide pareho na mag yosi. 

Kanya-kanyang trip ang barkada. Nakisali na din kay Lisa sa cat time si Rosé. 

Si Yeri naman ay napagdiskitahan na maglaro ng Playstation 3 ni Seulgi na nakalimutan na nitong meron pala siya.

"Ayos naman..Been a month and surprisingly wala pang pikunan or anything..Inaantay ko not gonna lie, pero parang hindi mangyayari." Sagot ni Irene. Uminom ng juice. 

Matagal na nilang naubos ang alak. Tamang abang na lang ang lahat na mawala ang lasing para makauwi ng matiwasay.

"That's good. Well matched naman kayo eh. Kaya siguro walang away."

"Kayo ba ni Cardo kamusta?" Tanong naman ni Irene.

"Normal." Nakangiting sagot ni Jennie. "Like hindi siya bumalik dito ng may pera. Kanina eh kumain kami ulit dun sa binilhan namin ng pares nung 'first date' namin." Kwento niya.

"Ayos ah. Conditioned na tiyan mo sa turo-turo eh napaka-arte mong tunay." Comment ni Joy na nakikinig naman pala sa usapan. 

"Chismosa amputa." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Palag ka?"

"Para kayong gago." Saway ni Irene. "Kamusta ka, Ligaya?"

Nilingon ni Joy si Rosé. Tinawag. Sinagot niya ang tanong ni Irene nang masigurado na katabi na nila ang isa pang kaibigan. 

"Tinatrabaho namin ni Wanda yung maka-lima kami bago matulog." Kwento niya. 

Natawa ang mga kausap niya.

"Puta legit ba?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Ang laswa ano ba yan." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"I keep telling Wannie to go for more cardio." Umiiling na sabi ni Rosé. "Di talaga marunong makinig yung isang yun. Sorry, ate Joy."

Tinapik ni Joy sa pisngi si Rosé. "Saks na, Chip. Enjoy naman sa kung ano meron eh."

"Ay sabagay..True. Panalo na sa isa noh?" 

"Yassssssss!"

"Tanginang girl talk yan." Sabi ni Jennie. "Bakit ba ganito tayo?"

Nagkibit-balikat ang lahat. 

"Care to talk numbers?" Offer ni Irene. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Humithit si Seulgi ng isa. Bumuga. "Kamusta ka?" Tanong niya kay Wendy.

"Ayos lang naman. Thinking of signing up to the gym." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ahhh..Strength training huh?"

"Putangina mo. I just want to get back in shape."

"Weh?" 

"Oo nga! I have to at least be able to keep up. Tagal ng recovery time ko eh." 

"Practice lang yan, boss!" Bungad ng kakarating lang na si Lisa.

In-offeran siya ni Seulgi ng yosi. Umiling siya. "Papatayin ako ni Jennie, mga boss." Paliwanag niya.

"Di ka ba naano sa set-up niyo mehn?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Bakit naman, boss? Okay nga sakin yun eh. She keeps me in check." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Sabagay. To each their own." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Napag-usapan namin ni Joy nung minsan yung idea na makigaya sa inyo nila Irene." Sabi ni Wendy kay Seulgi. "Parati na din lang naman siya nasa condo kasi."

"Oh anong ending?" Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Tignan muna namin kung anong situation after a couple more months. Gusto namin madaliin pero di tama eh."

"Sabagay. Saks na din limang buwan namin ni Irene before we went for this."

Tumingin sila Wendy at Seulgi kay Lisa na kinukunan ng picture yung view.

"Lisa." Tawag ni Seulgi. 

Binulsa ni Lisa yung cellphone niya. "Yeh boss?" 

"You've lived with Jennie for a long time right?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Mhmm. Ano meron?"

"How was that?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Nag kibit-balikat si Lisa. "Ayos naman, mga boss. Ang maganda dun eh..Bago pa naging kami ni Siopao..Kilala na namin ugali ng isa't-isa. Kumbaga, sanay na kami sa lahat ng trip kaya ngayong kami na, mas madali na mag compromise sa mga bagay-bagay. Matututunan niyo din yan sa kanila Madam tsaka Ligaya. Ang importante lang naman dun eh pag-usapan niyo lahat kapag pwedeng pag-usapan."

"Huh. I suppose that's never been a problem sa inyo ni Jennie?" Tanong ni Seulgi. "Communication I mean."

"Never boss. Alam niyo naman diba? Yung usap namin eh away. Kahit nung hindi pa kami. Pero normal namin yun kaya saks na din, at least naaayos lahat agad-agad."

"I don't think that's a style I can get behind." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Talagang hindi." Sabi ni Lisa. "Kanya-kanya ng techniques yan. Ako eh masaya akong sunod lang ng sunod sa lahat ng trip ni Siopao kasi ganun ang style ko. Ewan ko sa inyo though."

"Ate Tiffany told me to get mad at Irene pag nagtoyo ng wala sa lugar. Makes sense pero so far, ayos naman kami. Getting used to each other's quirks now that we live together." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I suppose it will get better eventually kapag sobrang sanay na namin sa lahat."

"I need to get better at communicating. Saks na din kasi Joy listens..Tsaka we're both the type to think of yung solution agad just in case may problem." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Yun naman pala eh." Sabi ni Lisa. "Madali lang naman sakyan yung mga jowa niyo. Kaya niyo na yan."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ewan ko ba dun kay Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie. "Kapag nasa labas eh ayos lang na kayan-kayanin siya pero pag nasa kama na..Holy shit. Gusto ko mag-reklamo pero bakit?"

"Bumanat yung teddy bear kanina na sex god daw siya." Kwento ni Irene. "Putangina nun. True. Ako na nagta-tap out eh. Hayup."

"Konting training na lang si Wanda." Entry ni Joy. "Feeling ko may tinatago din yun eh."

"Alam niyo kung saan ako legit na curious though?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Saan?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Psst. Chip." Tawag ni Jennie.

"Yeh?" Sagot ni Rosé.

"Kamusta?" Natatawang tanong ni Joy.

"Si Chu ba yan?" Sabi ni Rosé. "I don't know what to tell you guys..Basta ang alam ko..is it all depends on the situation."

"Ang cryptic. Nahahawa ka na sa jowa mo, Chip." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Di ko kasi alam kung paano ipaliwanag..Basta..Ma-instinct kasi yung si Chu eh. Tipong basa niya agad what I want at any given moment..Like, I don't need to ask lam niyo yun?"

"Ay makes sense." Sabi ni Irene.

"Sana all amputspa." Comment ni Joy.

Tinignan ni Rosé yung cellphone niya. Sumimangot. Tumingin sa relo. "Hmm."

"Oi ano yan?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Huh? Wala." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Chip." 

"Wala..it's just..Jisoo had taken to sending me a text every hour..Weird na I've come to expect it pero..Late na ng thirty minutes."

"Baka naman na-delay lang." Sabi ni Joy.

"Or baka nakatulog na. It's midnight anyway." Sabi ni Rosé.

Biglang nag-ring yung phone niya. Tumingin ang lahat.

"Yun naman pala eh." Sabi ni Joy.

Bumalik na sa loob yung mga nasa balcony. Kanya-kanyang tabi sa mga jowa. 

Binaba ni Yeri yung controller ng Playstation. Nagpunas ng mukha.

"Unknown number naman." Nagtataka na sinagot ni Rosé yung phone. "Hello? Who's this? Ha? Okay..Bakit ka tumawag and how did you get my number?"

Nakita ng barkada kung paano biglang namutla ang kaibigan nila. 

"Wait what? FUCK. Sige sige. I'll be there right away. Salamat." Sabi ni Rosé. Binaba na yung call tapos mabilis na kinuha ang bag at tumakbo sa pinto. 

"What's up, Chip?" Tanong ni Jennie

Humabol ang barkada. 

"Rosie ano meron?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Ni-lock yung front door ng condo.

"I need a ride, BossDad. I'll answer everyone's questions while on it." Sagot ni Rosé.

"Saan ba?" Tanong ni Joy.

Nasa elevator na sila. 

"I need to know where we're going, Rosie." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Sino ba yung kausap mo sa telepono kanina?" Tanong naman ni Irene.

"Si SooJoo." Sagot ni Rosé. Nakasimangot.

"Ay tangina." Sabi ni Jennie.

Umiling si Rosé. "Two cars. Punta tayo sa ospital..Doctor pala yung SooJoo?" Sabi niya. "Fucking Jisoo and her surprises. Kaya pala di nagtetext."

"Luh GG na. Bugbugin ko yung hayop na yun." Sabi ni Wendy.

"No no..It's not what you think, Wannie." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Nasa basement parking na ang tropa. Naglalakad papunta sa kotse ni Seulgi. 

"Basta..We get to the hospital before I have a full blown panic attack." Sabi ni Rosé. "Kasi I'm trying so hard to stay calm right now."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Kamusta ka, Jisoo?" Tanong ng babae._

_Ngumiti si Jisoo. "Saks lang naman. I feel better..Pero..Could be even better if you keep helping me out."_

_"Sit then. Catch me up."_

_Sumunod si Jisoo. "Right..Uhhmm..Ganto yan.."_


	112. A SERIOUS ATMOSPHERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 112.
> 
> Kaya? Kaya.
> 
> Let me know what you think after!

_"Kamusta na, Jisoo?"_

_"Ayos naman, doc! Uhhh..I'm sorry medyo naputol yung pagpunta ko..I don't know if matatawag na relapse pero..Ewan..Gumulo ulit."_

_"Tell me about it then."_

_Nagkwento si Jisoo ng mga ganap._

_"So you'll be in Baguio for the next six months?"_

_"Yeah doc..I figured..Kailangan kong lumayo kasi mahihila ko si Chip..Di pwede..I need to sort my shit."_

_"Hmm. Are you coming back after this then?"_

_"Yeah doc..Sabi ng boss ko eh babalik naman ako sa Manila for reports at least once a month. Sasabay ko na therapy."_

_"Okay. Just let me know when you're here sa Manila para I can pencil you in."_

_"Cool. Thanks for taking me in again, doc."_

_"No problem, Jisoo. Tell me more about what's in your head. also, have you been taking your meds well?"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Ganto kasi yan, doc." Sabi ni Jisoo. "I've been taking my meds regularly and all..Pero alam mo yung di parin maiwasan na hindi magkaroon nung mga tipo ng araw na parang nakakaputangina lahat? I've got Rosie..pero..Di naman ako pwedeng makipag-usap dun about this..I feel like if I do I'll end up dragging her down again..Tsaka yung..feeling na walang kwenta lahat ng ginagawa ko kasi di ko na mababawi yun."_

_"Jisoo hindi naman instant ang mga bagay-bagay. Didn't I tell you that dati?" Sabi ng kausap ni Jisoo._

_"I know you did pero..Ayun nga..Ewan. Ang labo. Parang ang dami ko pa kailangan ayusin sa sarili ko bago ako maging worthy ulit."_

_"Worthy ka naman. Tsaka ikaw na din mismo nagkuwento sakin na everyone has pretty much forgiven you. The thing is, you have to forgive yourself. Hindi mo naman kasalanan yung 'kalat' mo. There were reasons for it. Self destructive behavior is a thing."_

_"Kahit na. I don't want to end up using that as an excuse..Like..ano? Just because may sakit ako sa utak ganun na gagawin ko? Daming nadedehado..I just want to fix this."_

_"Hmm..How are your parents?"_

_Sumandal si Jisoo sa upuan. Nagkibit-balikat._

_"Ayun. Hindi parin ako important sa kanila. Footnote lang sa libro ng kani-kanilang buhay. Last I checked eh nagpadala nanaman ng milyones na hush money si Papa sa bank account ko kahit hindi na kailangan dahil hindi naman ako mang-gugulo sa pamilya niya. Si Mama eh masaya na sa kanyang bagong asawa at mga anak sa States. They call every two weeks to check up on me they say..Pero yun nalang yun."_

_"I understand. You think part of it is resentment din sa kanila?"_

_"Maybe..Pero matagal nang ganito ang situation, doc. They basically left me on my own since I turned 18..Sakto na sa pera..I don't really mind..Kaso shempre..May moments na naiisip ko kung hindi lang ba talaga ako enough para sa kanila that they have to go off and..Ignore me like that..Pero ayos lang..I have friends. They take care of me well kahit ganun yung mga yun. Tsaka natuto din ako mag-isa eventually."_

_"I figured as much." Sabi ng doctor. "What else is in that head of yours?"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Bati ni SooJoo sa barkadang pumasok sa ospital na pinagtatrabahuhan niya. 

Dumiretso sa kanya si Rosé. "Kamusta?" Tanong niya.

"Uhhhmm..Thanks for coming in agad..Jisoo was brought in about an hour ago."

"Fuck." Nagpunas ng mukha si Rosé. "How'd you find out? Like..I know you're working here pero..How?"

"I was on my way out actually." Sabi ni SooJoo. Sumenyas na sumunod sa kanya ang tropa bago nagsimulang maglakad. "I saw them bringing her in sa emergency..I would have helped..Believe me I would have. Kaso di pwede kasi kakilala ko." 

Nakarating na sila sa floor for surgeries. 

"What is going on?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Okay..This isn't going to be easy pero..Jisoo was in an accident. Based sa sinabi sakin ng EMT and my colleague who scrubbed in..It's bad. They're looking at three broken ribs, a broken right arm, a broken left leg..one of those ribs punctured her lungs..There's a lot of internal bleeding..and..a weak as fuck pulse when she got here..I didn't want to make any of you panic over the phone when I called so ang sinabi ko lang is the accident part. I'm sorry for that, pero I need you to be here safe din."

"PUTANGINA." Sabi ni Rosé. "Holyshit. Fuck." Napaupo na sa isang bench na nakalinya sa hallway na kinalalagyan nila.

"Bakit naman ganun? Bakit di agad nakarating yung paramedics?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"They actually got there as soon as they got word of it..The thing is..Nahirapan sila to get her out of the car. Apparently na-rear end siya. Like..Straight into a wall. There was a container van and..Well..There." Sabi ni SooJoo. Nakasimangot.

"It wouldn't be that bad unless something else happened other than a rear-end collision." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"The truck was out of control. Sabi ng driver who survived was..Nawalan daw siya ng preno so basically..He ended up crushing Jisoo's car between the wall and his own truck." Sabi ni SooJoo.

"OHSHIT." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Yeah..That's how it got bad and that's how nahirapan yung EMTs..Kasi they basically had to pry her out of the car."

"Tangina naman. Saan daw ba?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Sa may expressway. To Manila." Sagot ni SooJoo.

Poker faced na tumayo si Rosé tapos lumapit kay SooJoo. "Do you have a way to get information to the doctors who are in there for surgery? Jichu's taking some meds that might cause problems." Sabi niya. 

Tumango si SooJoo. "I do..Ano ba yun?"

"I'm not sure what they're called medically pero there was an antidepressant..Escitalopram I think? Tapos there's one she takes for sleep." Sagot ni Rosè.

"Alright. Sige. I'll tell them right away and then get back to you guys..If it helps..She's in good hands..I think Jisoo will be alright." Sabi ni SooJoo bago umalis. 

"Chip?" Tanong ni Jennie sa bumalik lang sa upo na si Rosé. 

"I have to be okay." Sabi ni Rosé. Nakatingin lang sa pader across ng inuupuan niya. "I have to believe..Na ayos lang lahat."

"Chip. It's alright to not be okay..Fuck." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ayos lang..Ako." Umiyak na si Rosé. 

Sumugod ang tropa ng yakap sa fake maknae nila.

"Mehn. Iiyak na din ako. Walang mangja-judge." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Gora lang." Nauna na si Joy.

"Christ. Ano ba yan. Putangina naman." Sabi ni Irene. Tumingin kay Seulgi na tinanguan lang siya kasi halatang nagpipigil din ng emosyon.

"It's the 3rd." Sabi ni Rosé. Umiiyak padin. "You know what we did one month ago today?" Tanong niya sa barkada.

"Ano?" Sabi ni Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Happy birthday, Jichu!" Bati ni Rosé pagkasagot na pagkasagot ni Jisoo ng tawag sa facetime._

_Gumulong siya sa kama. Tumahol ang katabi na si Dalgom nang makita ang screen niya._

_"Thanks, Chip." Sabi niya._

_"What are you up to today?" Tanong ni Rosé._

_Bumangon na si Jisoo. "Wala naman. Just work. I might eat outside mamayang gabi though..Ewan. Normal day, you know?"_

_"It's not a normal day, it's your birthday! You should at least celebrate."_

_"Wala ka dito, Chip. I usually celebrate with you."_

_"Ouch."_

_"I didn't mean that as insult or anything okay? I'm sorry..I just mean..Walang point if I celebrate with anyone other than you."_

_"Bawi agad ah."_

_"You know it."_

_Nag-ngitian sila._

_"Jichu?"_

_"Yes, Chip?"_

_"Saglit lang ha. I'll call you back okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, Rosie."_

_Binaba na si Rosé ang tawag. Nagsimula na si Jisoo na mag-ayos para sa trabaho._

_Naubos ang maghapon. Wala pading callback si Rosé. Di na niya pinansin._

_Alas-onse ng gabi na siya nakauwi. Pagod na pagod sa trabaho na tumayo sa harap ng pintuan ng apartment na tinutuluyan._

_Tumatahol sa loob si Dalgom. Shinoot ni Jisoo yung susi niya sa doorknob. Inikot. Bukas ang front door._

_Kinabahan na siya. Siniksik ang susi sa kamao tapos dahan-dahan na binuksan ang pintuan._

_"Sup, Jichu?" Bati ni Rosé mula sa living room. "Pinakain ko na si Dalgom kaninang seven like usual. Tagal mo sa trabaho ah. Overtime?"_

_"What the fuck." Sabi ni Jisoo._

_"I had to do something to save the day. Di naman pweds na walang celebration diba?"_

_"How did you get here?"_

_"I drove. Duh."_

_"Chip. You're a shit driver! No offense..Pero holyshit!"_

_"I got here didn't I? Saks na. Di naman pwedeng ikaw lang marunong mang-surprise." Tumayo na si Rosè mula sa floor ng living room. Pumunta sa kusina._

_Sumunod lang si Jisoo. Di parin makapaniwala na pinuntahan siya._

_"I brought food!" Sabi ni Rosé. "From Yoong Tapa kasi you kept talking about how much you miss yung sisig nila." Naglabas ng isang take out box galing sa ref. "Kain na tayo?"_

_Nakatitig lang si Jisoo._

_"Huy. Problema mo?"_

_"Fuck it. Fuck this." Sabi ni Jisoo. Lumapit kay Rosé. Hinatak yung isang kamay palapit tapos hinalikan ng malalim._

_"Wow. Okay. What was that?" Sabi ni Rosé nang matapos sila sa halikang naganap._

_"Ewan." Sagot ni Jisoo. Binuhat bigla si Rosé. Hinawi lahat ng nasa dining table tapos ipinatong yung kasama dun._

_"Teka lang!" Sigaw ni Rosé. "Really? The dining table? Really? Sure ka na diyan? Like..I know it's your birthday and I'm all for it pero.." Tanong niya._

_"Ten seconds to the bedroom is a long time." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Si Dalgom nalang papuntahin natin dun..Psst! Dalgom! Takbo ka sa kwarto dali!"_

_Sumunod yung aso._

_"Well trained." Comment ni Rosé._

_"Mhmm." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nagsimula nang magtrabaho. Una sa leeg. Sakto na sa soft spot._

_Umungol lang si Rosé. "You know what? Fine. Okay. I can get with this. Game."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Rosie?" Tanong ni Jisoo._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I can't..Keep my promise to you."_

_"What?" Bumangon si Rosé._

_"That was hot. Nice one. Proper sit-up."_

_"Thanks." Nag-hairflip. "You were saying something?" Tumingin si Rosé sa nakaluhod sa paanan ng dining table na si Jisoo._

_"I can't keep my promise to you." Humalik si Jisoo sa tiyan ng niluhuran. "Di na ako..Makaintay..ng tatlo pang buwan..Kasi ayoko na." Sabi niya. Nag-angat ng tingin hanggang nakikipagtitigan na siya sa nakangiting si Rosé na nasa dining table niya padin._

_"Sure ka na?" Tanong ni Rosé._

_Mabilis yung tango ni Jisoo. Sunod-sunod. Tumayo nadin tapos hinalikan sa noo si Rosé bago niyakap at binulungan._

_"Be my girlfriend..Round 3?" Tanong niya._

_"I don't know which one was the question but yes on both of them." Sagot ni Rosé._

_"Legit?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Ayos." Sabi ni Jisoo. Ngumiti. "Psst! Dalgom!"_

_Lumabas yung aso. Umupo sa paanan niya._

_"Dito ka muna mehn." Sabi ni Jisoo sa aso. "Tara..Sa kwarto?" Sabi niya kay Rosé._

_"Para kang tanga. Could have gone there from the start." Natatawang sabi ni Rosé._

_"Did you not have fun here?"_

_"We have to eat on this table, Jichu."_

_"Kumain naman tayo ah!"_

_"Ikaw lang. Thanks though. Tara."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"We got back together." Bitter na tumawa. "I knew she wasn't gonna let the day pass by ng ganun lang..Of fucking course may pa-surprise..Lagi naman eh. Kaso to have this happen..Nakakainis." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Nice one, Chip." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Thanks." Sagot ni Rosé. "I don't know what to feel..Narinig niyo naman yung sabi ni SooJoo kanina diba? It's bad..Fuck..Will Jichu be okay?" Umiyak lalo.

"Ayos lang yan. Strong kid si Soo..Kakayanin niya yun." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Tangina namang paganap yan." Sabi ni Yeri. "Puta. Nasaan na yung driver ng truck? I am mad."

"Ano naman magagawa mo, Yerms?" Sabi ni Lisa. "Accident ang nangyari..Di mo naman siya masisisi."

"Walang sisihan na mangyayari." Sabi ni Joy. "That's the last thing we need. Ang kailangan nating gawin ngayon eh..Mag-intay ng maayos..Tsaka magdasal sa lahat ng diyos na ayos lang lahat..Ako na in charge kay Aphrodite."

Natawa ang lahat.

"This is a serious atmosphere, Joy!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Boss. Di mo parin ba gets ang takbo ng tropahan namin?" Sabi ni Yeri. "We run on humor. Kailangan namin tumawa..Kasi kapag hindi eh magugunaw ang mundo namin..Mawawalan ng kalma tong si Chip. Di namin afford na siya ang magwala. Kasi..Nakakahawa."

"Saks na lang. We wait..Jisoo should be alright. We have to trust na magaling yung mga doctor niya and.." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Di ka basta-basta iiwan nun, Chip." Sabi ni Irene.

"I know..Pero..I can't help but worry." Sabi ni Rosé.

"As expected..Pero kaya ni Soo yan. We wait."

Tumatakbo na dumating si SooJoo ulit. Pinagtinginan siya ng tropa.

"Kamusta?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Shit..Uhhhh.." Sabi ni SooJoo. "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news pero.."


	113. VISITING HOURS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 113.
> 
> May point si Lisa. Ang dami nga naman talagang ganap sa buhay nung isa. 
> 
> Pero oks na. Oks na oks na from here. Legit. Inubos ko na dito lahat ng mga nangangagat na langgam. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of this after.

_"Wala kang kwenta!"_

_Nananahimik lang naman na nanunuod ng TV sa kwarto niya si Jisoo kagaya ng nakagawian._

_Pumasok ang nanay niya. Nagwawala. Binato siya ng baso._

_Umilag lang si Jisoo. Tahimik na pinatay ang TV niya at tumingin si Nanay niya._

_"Wala kang kwentang tao! Ano tong grades nato?" Sigaw ng nanay niya. Hinagis ang report card niya._

_"Sinasayang mo lahat ng ginagastos namin sayo. Sana hindi nalang kita ipinanganak kung ganyan din lang naman ang gagawin mo."_

_Pinulot ni Jisoo yung report card. Binasa._

_Puro line of 9. Isang 85. Physics._

_"Hindi ka magka-college. Kung gusto mong magtuloy kausapin mo yung ama mo na katulad mong walang dulot sa mundo dahil hindi ako ang magbabayad. Lumayas ka na din sa bahay na to dahil tapos na responsibilidad ko sayo. Binuhay na kita. Tama na yun."_

_Nag walk-out ang nanay ni Jisoo._

_Huminga siya ng malalim. Bumalik sa panunuod ng TV._

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news pero..Jisoo coded twice in there already..Shit..There was so much blood." Sabi ni SooJoo. Umupo nadin sa tabi ng barkada.

"PUTANGINA NAMAN!" Sigaw ni Rosé. Nag walk-out. 

"Habulin mo, Wendy." Utos ni Joy. "Kaya na namin dito. Go."

Sumunod si Wendy.

"How the fuck?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay SooJoo.

"I don't know..They wouldn't tell me more kasi nga di naman ako kasama sa surgery..I just watched from the gallery kaya alam ko yung ganap. They keep trying to get the blood under control enough to sort everything else out." Paliwanag ni SooJoo.

"Pakshet naman, Jisoo. Shit." Sabi ni Lisa. Umiiyak na. 

Inakbayan siya ni Jennie. "Will it take a while?" Tanong nito kay SooJoo.

"It might..Bumabalik naman eh..Touch and go lang..Pero ayun nga..I like to think na kaya ng kaibigan niyo." Sagot ni SooJoo.

"Shit." Sabi ni Irene. "Meron ba ditong mas maayos na hintayan? If it's gonna take a while then we'd prefer to wait it out somewhere comfortable."

"Dun nalang kayo tumambay sa office ko." Aya ni SooJoo. Tumayo tapos dinala ang barkada sa lugar na tinutukoy. 

Nag-text si Joy kay Wendy kung nasaan sila.

"I'm sorry..I wish we all could have met under better circumstances..And also for being partly at fault for the mess." Sabi ni SooJoo nang makapwesto na ang barkada sa opisina niya.

Sumenyas si Jennie. "Don't worry about it..Hindi na namin iniisip yun..And..Chip doesn't tend to hold grudges kaya we let it be."

Tumango si SooJoo. "I have to go..Dito nalang kayo..Uhh..Sorry again..And I hope Jisoo would be alright. I'll be praying for it."

"Oks. Sige, SooJoo. Ingat and salamat." Paalam ni Yeri. "Pasensya na sa side mirror mo."

"What?" Sabi ni SooJoo.

Binatukan ni Seulgi si Yeri. "Don't worry about it, SooJoo." Sabi niya. "Ingat ka." 

Kumaway si SooJoo tapos umalis nadin agad.

Nagtinginan ang barkada. 

"Puta ka, Yerms." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Di ba ako dapat mag-sorry? May dulot naman pala siya." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Parang gago." Comment ni Jennie.

"I'm going out to buy food and some coffee. We need it if we're camping out here." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Sige lang, boss. Ingat ka." Sabi ni Joy. 

Humalik sa noo ni Irene si Seulgi bago umalis. 

"Putangina talaga. Kinakabahan ako ng matindi. Doble doble intindihin natin..Si Soo..Tapos si Chip..Mga erp..Kung sakali..Paano si Chip?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Kailangan natin tibayan loob natin. Kilala natin si Jisoo..Di yun papayag ng ganun ang mangyayari." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Di nga papayag si Jisoo..pero..Paano kung di na kaya ng katawang lupa niya?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Putangina..Shit." Sabi ni Irene. Pumipindot sa cellphone. "I keep trying to call her parents pero none of them are picking up. Goddammit. Mga wala talagang kwentang parentals amputa."

"Puta naman..So ano? Tayo lang talaga meron yung si Jisoo?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Seems like it..Kahit dati naman." Sagot ni Joy.

"Lalabas ako..Di ko kaya andito lang..Tangina." Sabi ni Yeri. Umalis.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Pa..Alam mo naman na hindi ako mahilig humingi ng tulong pero sana..Magawan ng paraan." Sabi ni Jisoo._

_Kaharap niya sa isang coffee shop ang tatay niya na lumilingap-lingap sa paligid. Nagpunas ng pawis sa receding hairline._

_"Jisoo..Hindi pwede. Kapag nalaman ng asawa ko eh malaking gulo." Paliwanag ng tatay niya._

_"Pshhh..Hindi ako mag-iingay kung yun ang problema mo. Kung ako lang eh hindi na kita guguluhin pero..kailangan ni Lola Maricel ng tulong kaya ako nandito. Masyado na siyang matanda para magtrabaho para samin ni Mama at wala naman siyang ibang pamilya..Buong buhay ko siya lang nag-alaga sakin, Pa. Gusto ko siyang ipahinga na sa maayos bilang magka-college nadin ako at magsasarili na." Paliwanag ni Jisoo._

_"Hindi ka nga mag-iingay pero paano ang ibang tao?"_

_"Sana naisip mo yan bago mo binuntis yung Nanay ko at iwan. Wala ka yatang idea kung paano ako lumaki sa kanya na sakin ibinunton lahat ng galit niya sayo. Ewan. Putspa. Nakakirita kang kausap. Ke duwag duwag. Bahala ka na nga. Ako nalang gagawa ng paraan." Tumayo na si Jisoo at akmang aalis._

_"Ipapadala ko sayo yung pera." Sabi ng tatay ni Jisoo. "Buwan-buwan. Dalawang milyon. Gamitin mo pang-tuition, gamitin mo pang-tulong sa yaya mo, bahala ka. Basta hanggang dun lang ang kaya ko, Jisoo. Wag ka nang umasa ng iba pa at parang awa mo na..Huwag ka nang magsabi pa sa kung kani-kanino."_

_"Mananahimik ako, Papa. Gusto ko lang matulungan yung matandang mas naging magulang pa sakin kesa sa inyong dalawa ni Mama."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Rosie, wait!" Pigil ni Wendy sa hinahabol. "I can't freakin' keep up with you, stop power-walking!"

Tumigil nga si Rosé. Bumangga sa likod niya si Wendy. 

"Wannie." Sabi ni Rosé. "I've been nothing but a decent person, I like to think..Si Jichu din..Ayos naman kahit makalat..I don't get why this sort of shit keeps happening to us. Gusto lang naman namin ng chance to make things okay again..Daming extra." Binuksan yung pintuan ng fire exit na nasa harap niya tapos pumasok. 

Sumunod si Wendy. Hinubad yung isang sapatos tapos binara sa pintuan para di sila makulong sa loob. Tinabihan ang nakaupo sa hagdan na si Rosé. 

"I don't know what to say right now, Rosie." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Saks na din lang..Ano ba pwedeng sabihin na hindi nakakabadtrip? Kahit ano naman pag-usapan natin dito ang ending eh wala padin tayong magagawa. All of it is up to Jichu now..and the doctors..I just wish..na ayos lang ang kakalabasan kasi..I wouldn't be able to deal with the alternative."

Niyakap nalang ni Wendy si Rosé. Hinayaang umiyak hanggang sa mabasa yung t-shirt niya. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Lola Maricel!" Nakangiting bati ni Jisoo sa matandang babae na nakaupo sa may bintana ng isang maliit na kwarto._

_"Narito nanaman pala ang aking paboritong alaga." Sabi ng matanda._

_"Shempre! Ako pa ba ang hindi dadalaw sayo? Eh paborito din kita."_

_"Nambola ka pang bata ka..Kamusta na?"_

_"Maayos naman po, Lola. Nakapasok ako sa hinahabol kong university. Engineering. Balang araw eh ipagtatayo kita ng isang magarbong bahay na tamang tambayan mo." Pagyayabang ni Jisoo._

_"Naku. Masyado na akong matanda para umabot pa diyan, Jisoo. Pagsumikapan mo nalang para sa sarili mo."_

_"Ah basta. Saglit nalang Lola..Tutuparin ko lahat ng pinangarap ko. Tapos sabay tayong tatambay sa unang building na may kinalaman ako. Kasi ikaw lang ang nakinig sa lahat ng kwento ko."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"It's been ten hours..Ano na?" Pabulong na sabi ni Lisa.

Tulog na sila Irene, Jennie, Joy, at si Rosé na sapilitan pa.

Naiwang gising ang dalawang boss tsaka si Lisa. Hindi parin bumabalik si Yeri. 

Nag-text si Saeron sa ate niya na kasama daw niya sa bahay nila. Dun na din daw naglabas ng lahat ng iyak sa mga nangyari. Dadalaw sila kapag pwede na.

Humigop si Wendy ng pangatlo niyang kape. Nagkibit-balikat. "Someone should go check." Sabi niya.

"Ako na..Keep an eye on everyone yeah?" Sabi ni Seulgi. Tumayo at nag-prepare na lumakad. 

Di na kailangan. Bumukas ang pintuan ng office na tinatambayan nila. May pumasok na doctor. Nakipag-kamay kay Seulgi.

Tumayo narin sila Wendy at Lisa. Nilapitan ang bagong dating at kinamayan din. 

"How's our friend, Doc?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Nagtanggal ng face mask ang kausap. Tumango. "She'll be alright. We moved her to a recovery room already and you can see her in about an hour." Sabi nito. "I'm sorry if it took a while. I don't know how much SooJoo told you pero if she said enough, you already know how bad it was..Your friend is tough though..Lumaban. And no injuries to her head as far as we know, other than a cut sa may taas ng kilay niya that we sorted out. Recovery seems guaranteed..Yung internal bleeding ang naging problem namin during the surgery because those ribs did a number on her insides. all the other breaks like her leg and her arm are all clean ones and should sort themselves out right away..She'd be in a lot of pain though..Pero we have a treatment plan set up. All good." Paliwanag ng doctor.

Huminga ng maluwag ang mga nakikinig. 

Nag-abot ng isang papel ang doctor kay Lisa. "That's her room number. I have to go and sort out a few things. I'll be back to check on your friend in a couple of hours." Umalis nadin.

"Buti naman." Sabi ni Lisa. "Tangina talaga ni Jisoo amputspa..Daming ganap sa buhay eh." 

"I should go and talk to anyone I can para naman kahit paano eh maayos yung room ni Jisoo. Yung kasya tayo lahat." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Makes sense. Let me know yeah?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Tinanguan siya ni Wendy bago umalis. 

"Antayin na natin silang magising." Sabi ni Lisa kay Seulgi tungkol sa mga tulog. "Kailangan nila ng pahinga..Ang lala ng atmosphere kanina eh."

"Mhmm..Okay na yung magising sila sa good news." Sagot ni Seulgi.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Pasensya na kung matagal akong hindi nakadalaw, Lola Maricel..Gumulo eh..Hindi ko alam." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Di parin ngapala tumitigil yung pera galing kay Papa..Sabi ko wag na kasi di na kailangan pero..Para daw sa ikakatahimik ko kaya ewan na lang. Iipunin ko nalang siguro ng may paghuhugutan kapag kailangan..O di kaya..Gagastusin ko sa maayos."_

_Naglinis siya ng paligid. Tamang bunot ng mga ligaw na damo, konting punas. Nagkuwento sa mga nangyari simula ng huli niyang punta._

_"Grumaduate nadin ako, Lola..Tapos na ako ng Engineering. Lisensyado narin. Naalala mo si Rosie, Lola? Yung kinuwento ko sayo nung nabubuhay ka pa na..Nakilala ko? Wala na kami..Kasi matalino yung paborito mong alaga." Umiling si Jisoo. "Hindi ako magsisinungaling sayo, Lola, nagwala ako ng matindi. Ang kalat. Sabi ng therapist ko eh baka trigger daw yung pagkawala mo pero ayoko din naman isisi dun..parang..Naubusan lang kasi ako ng lakas na mag-ayos. Nakakapagod din pala. Pakiramdam ko eh walang patutunguhan."_

_Tinitigan ni Jisoo yung lapida ng childhood yaya niya. Suminghot. Di bale nang may nanunuod na caretaker mula sa kabilang puntod. Umiyak na siya._

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Someone needs to go first." Sabi ni Rosé. "Tell me if I can manage seeing how she is."

Nagtinginan ang tropa. Maiba-taya. Talo si Wendy. "Puta naman." Sabi niya.

Dahan-dahan na binuksan ang pinto ng hospital room tapos sumilip. 

Sinara ulit tapos huminga ng malalim bago nagsalita. "Looks bad..Pero at least she's alive?" Sabi niya.

"Tsk." Comment ni Rosé. Pumasok na sa loob ng kwarto. Ten seconds. Lumabas ulit. Umiiyak. Diretso sa yakap ni Irene. 

"I can't." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Isipin mo nalang at least she's alive and will recover, Chip. Andito naman tayo." Sabi ni Jennie.

"I fucking hate hospitals." 

"Tru. They're not as fun as their TV counterparts. Buti sana kung may Dr. Mcdreamy dito eh." Comment ni Joy. 

"Parang ewan. Gray's Anatomy?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ganda nun in fairness." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Tara na sa loob, guys. Bago pa may mang-pulis kung bakit ang dami natin dito sa labas." Aya ni Seulgi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Si Chip, Lola. Jowa na yung boss namin akalain mo yun?" Sabi ni Jisoo. Natawa. "Si Lisa naman eh hinihiram yung kotse ko kaso pupuntahan kita kaya di pwede. Paki paulanan naman yun ng swerte sa unang date niya kay Jennie. Ang layo na ng narating ng tropang Itim na Bulbol. Kung nakikita mo siguro kami eh matutuwa ka. Kapag kasama ko yung mga yun pakiramdam ko eh kaya ko lahat. Solid."_

_Ngumiti lang si Jisoo. Umayos ng higa sa damuhan._

_"Pero kung andito ka siguro eh binatukan mo na ako. Laki ng sinayang ko kay Rosie eh. Lakas ng loob kong magsalita na mamahalin ko yun ng maayos tapos papakawalan ko din naman pala ng ganun lang. Ewan ko ba. Bugahan mo naman ako sa tenga ng hangin kung agree ka din na ang laki laki kong tanga."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Putangina niyong lahat." Bungad ni Yeri na kakarating lang. 

Umaga na. Alas-onse. 

Dumating siya na may bitbit na kung ano-anong plastic bag ng pagkain mula sa iba-ibang lugar. Kasama si Saeron na may dalang isang kumpol ng balloons na may messages ng 'Get Well Soon' tsaka 'It's a Boy!"

"Ano yan? Bakit may it's a boy? Sino nanganak?" Natatawang comment ni Irene.

"Pinakyaw na namin ni Jowatsong yung mga balloons sa gift shop. Para naman eh may design dito sa room and it's not all white. Shows our sentiment too." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Uso yung pag magpapa-order ng pagkain eh sa iisang lugar lang. Para kayong mga gago, bayaran niyo yung pamasahe ko, kung saan saan ako nakarating!" Reklamo ni Yeri. Ibinaba yung mga dala niya sa isang mahabang lamesa sa loob ng private na room. "Gising na ba si Soo?" Tanong niya. 

"Di pa mehn. Sakto na daw tulog yan sabi ng doctor niya para daw mag-recover ng maayos yung katawan niya." Paliwanag ni Lisa. 

"Si ate Rosie?" Tanong ni Saeron. 

"Sorting out insurance stuff tsaka bills and other legal shit." Sabi ni Wendy. "With Slug."

"Siya pala naglalakad ng buong buhay ni Soo?" Dugtong ni Joy. 

"Who would have known?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"I did." Sabi ni Irene. "Nakita niyo naman kanina..Pinabayaan na ng parentals niya tong si Jisoo. Walang kwenta. Kala mo di siya importante eh. Nakakairita."

"Pakausap mo sakin, Madam. Pag-tripan natin." Sabi ni Yeri. 

Natawa si Irene. "Sige. Pag sumagot sa tawag ko bigay ko sayo yung phone."

"Ayos!"

Tumingin ang tropa sa kaibigan nilang natutulog sa hospital bed. May cast sa kanang braso, cast ulit sa kaliwang leg, tapos naka-oxygen mask.

"Ang lala. Putspa talaga." Sabi ni Lisa.

Dumating si Rosé. Seryoso. Umupo lang sa isang upuan sa tabi ng kama ni Jisoo tapos tumitig. "Gumising ka na. Magagalit pa ako sayo." Sabi niya kay Jisoo.

Walang nangyari. "I'm so annoyed at you right now, Jichu. I swear to god." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Tumayo lang ulit tapos lumapit sa table na may pagkain. "Nasaan na yung chicken? Ako nalang kakain. Bahala ka sa buhay mo, Jichu bwisit ka."

Dahan-dahan na dumilat yung pasyente. 

Napatalon sa gulat si Wendy. "Luh putangina!"

"Chicken lang pala katapat eh." Comment ni Joy.

Tinanggal ni Jisoo yung oxygen mask. Walang boses pero garalgal na nagsalita. "Ang ingay niyo."

"PUTANGINA MO, SOO!!!" Sigaw ni Lisa.

"Pakyu ka. I'm SO MAD!" Sabi ni Rosé.

"I'm sorry, Chip..Happy monthsary?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

Ngumiti na si Rosé. "I'm still eating your chicken. Bahala ka diyan."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ewan ko ba..Chill lang naman akong nagmamaneho nun pramis." Kwento ni Jisoo. "Palabas na ako nun ng NLEX eh. Umiwas na nga ako sa truck sa likod ko..Hinabol padin ako. Puta parang magnet. Gagueh?" Sinuot ulit yung oxygen mask tapos huminga ng huminga. "Tatlo-tatlo pa yata yung therapy na kailangan kong puntahan ngayon litse." Dugtong niya.

"I called your actual therapist already. Cancelled everything for now pero sabi niya puntahan ka nalang daw niya dito." Sabi ni Rosé. "Favorite ka na yata nun eh."

Humigpit yung hawak ni Jisoo sa kamay ni Rosé. "Regular niya ako eh." Comment niya.

May pinindot si Yeri sa kama. Biglang umangat yung kalahati ng katawan ni Jisoo. 

Naligo siya sa mura. 

"PUTANGINA NAMAN MASAKIT YUN!!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. "Natatawa ako pero puta ang sakit arrrrghhh!!"

"Pakyu ka, Yerim ano bang problema mo?!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Pula eh. Alam niyo yung..Do not press the red button kaso pula talaga guys..Malay ko ba na ganun?" Katwiran ni Yeri.

"Hazard ka pa dito eh." Sabi ni Irene. "Putanginang yan."

Binatukan ni Rosé si Yeri. 

"Sorry na nga! Pero at least nakaupo ka na diba, Soo?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Saks na..Pero hindi ako makahinga kaya ihiga mo ulit." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Sumunod si Yeri. Pinindot ulit yung red na thing sa gilid ng kama. Nahiga na yung kama.

"Salamat, Yerms." 

"Psst. Saeron!" Tawag ni Joy. "May gift shop kamo tong ospital?" 

"Huh? Yeh meron. Sa first floor malapit sa entrance." Sabi ni Saeron.

"What kind of hospital has a fucking gift shop?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"The rich kind I suppose." Comment ni Irene. 

"The bills are going to be fucked up." Umiiling na sabi ni Jisoo.

"I know." Comment ni Rosé. "Pero may kaltas din naman. Insurance mo, tapos yung Philhealth mo..I made calls and shit so meron din galing sa PCSO..tapos yung healthcard mo pa."

"Yun oh. Thanks for the decent medical insurance, mga boss!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Don't worry about it, Jisoo. Just don't anyone use it again for shit like this. Sakto nang pang bogus check-ups for shit excuses kung bakit absent." Sabi ni Wendy.

Binasa ni Jisoo yung mga balloons. Kumunot ang noo. "Recyclable ba yang mga balloons na yan, Saeron?" Tanong niya.

"Di ko alam, ate Jisoo. Bakit?" Sagot ni Saeron. 

"Gotta make sure na yung anak namin ni Chip eh lalaki para magamit ulit yung isang 'It's a Boy!" 

Namula si Rosé. 

"Ayieeeeeeeeeee shet!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Para kayong mga ewan." Sabi ni Rosé. "Paano kung babae though?" Tanong niya kay Jisoo.

"Burahin nalang natin ng pentel pen yung 'boy' maganda naman sulat ni Ligaya eh. Papapalitan natin sa kanya." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Shet! Kinikilig ako amputangina. Ayan na. First time na mawi-witness ng barkada ang dynamics ng ChuChip as mag-jowa." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Pasensya na, Chip. Aasa muna ako sayo until I recover. Kasi di ako kaliwete kaya you have to train me." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Saks na. Finally you shall realize how hard I've had it all these years. Why is this planet made for righties? I'd never know. Scissors are a fucking pain." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Tangina. Oo nga pala." Comment ni Jisoo. "50% capacity lang ako..Sorry, Chip."

"Ay may ganun." Sabi ni Jennie. "Are you even cleared for sex with a bum leg and punctured lungs?"

"Kapag pwede na." Kumindat si Jisoo. 

Pinalo siya sa balikat ni Rosé. "Ang bastos!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Baguio, Lola. Pinupuntahan ng mga broken-hearted. Di ko sinadya yun. Nagkataon lang..Pero dadaanan parin kita. Sakto nang kada tapos ng check up ko eh sayo ako didiretso tapos meryenda tayo."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You really do exist just to inconvenience us." Sabi ng isang kakarating lang na babae. 

Nagtinginan ang lahat ng nasa loob ng hospital room. Tumigil ang tawanan.

Humigpit ang hawak ni Jisoo sa kamay ni Rosé. 

"Ayos na nung hindi ka sumasagot sa tawag ni Madam eh. Nagpunta ka pa. Wala namang nagsabi sayo na gawin yun." Sabi ni Jisoo sa babae. 

"Wala ka talagang utang na loob no?" Sabi ng babae. "Sino nagbigay sayo ng karapatan na sumagot ng ganyan sa magulang mo?"

Lumiit ang mga mata ni Rosé. Kumapit si Jennie sa balikat niya just in case.

"Tangina naman pala nito eh." Bulong ni Yeri kay Saeron. 

"Shh, Jowatsong." 

"Mali pa yata na tumawag ako." Sabi ni Irene. 

"I'm calling security if it goes south..Di kakayanin ng nanay ni Jisoo si BossChild." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Way ahead of you, Slug." Sabi ni Wendy. "Lumabas na si Joy for reinforcements."

"Hindi na ako magtataka kung kasalanan mo yung nangyari sayo. Sa tanga mong yan." Sabi ng babae.

"Teka lang naman. You're out of line." Sabi ni Rosé sa babae.

"Who are you? Labas ka dito. Usapan namin to ng anak ko. And anyway, hindi ako nagpunta dito para makipagpatutsadahan sa kung sino-sino. Nandito ako para sabihin sayo, Jisoo na sasama ka sakin palipad sa States. Hindi ka pwede dito. Kahit labag sa loob kong ilapit ka sa mga anak ko..Magpasalamat kang mahaba ang pasensya ng stepdad mo at pumayag na tulungan kang magtino."

"Hindi ako sasama. Salamat sa offer pero matino na ako at masaya dito. Bye. Have a safe flight." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ang lakas ng loob mong magmalaki. Dahil saan? Sa mga kaibigan mo na mga to? Wala ka na ngang dulot eh nangdadamay ka pa." 

"I'll say it again, maam. You're out of line." Si Rosé ulit.

"Chip. Kalma." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Nasaan na yung mga forms mo? Ako na ang pipirma ng matapos na." Sabi ng babae. "Huwag na natin istorbohin ang payapang buhay ng mga taong to sa kalat mo."

"Pirmado na. Wala ka nang kailangang gawin dito. Tsaka hindi mo rin maisasama si Jisoo kahit trip mo." Sabi ni Rosé. Tumayo na tapos nakipag toe to toe sa nanay ni Jisoo. 

"Uhh..Kailangan niyo po ba ng step stool?" Offer ni Yeri sa nanay ni Jisoo. "Tangkad ng jowa ni Soo noh? Baka mag ka stiff neck ka, tita."

Bumungisngis ang buong barkada. Kahit si Jisoo na napahawak sa dibdib. "Tangina ka, Yerms. Masakit tumawa hayup ka."

"Kahit saang anggulo mo tignan, Miss. Ako padin ang magulang ni Jisoo. Mas malaki ang karapatan ko sa batang yan kesa sayo."

"Nilabas mo lang sa vajayjay mo si Jichu. Di ka naman naging parent sa kanya as far as I know..Mas naging nanay pa sa kanya si Dalgom kesa sayo eh." Banat ni Rosé.

"Do you need some ice for that burn?" Sabi ng kakarating lang na si Joy.

"Bakit ba tayo ganito?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Ang kalat. Mygahd I love this tropahan."

"I will take you to court for forgery." Banta ng nanay ni Jisoo.

"Oof. Naku Ma..That's the wrong thing to say..Talo ka na sabi ko sayo." Comment ni Jisoo. 

"Go ahead and take me to court then. My dad and my older sister, who love Jisoo a lot..are both lawyers. I feel like I can defend myself pretty well. Also, I think holding every single power of attorney regarding anything legal when it comes to Jisoo should be enough evidence. Kahit timezone card niya may power of attorney ako..Sooo..Go ahead and dispute any of my signatures. I'd like to see you try." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Psst. Soo. Legit bang pati timezone card mo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Ewan tsong. Ang lala ni Chip sa ganyang bagay eh. Di ako magugulat kung legit nga." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Kelan pa?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Nung una akong nabangga..Nabuset siya sa legal process ng pagamot and other stuff eh..So nilakad niya. Di ko yun hiningi pramis!"

"Huling beses na kitang tatanungin, Jisoo. Sasama ka ba o hindi? Dahil malaking oras ang nasasayang sakin sa kalokohan mo lang na to." Sabi ng nanay niya kay Jisoo.

"Di ako sasama. Wag ka na manggulo, hindi na rin kita guguluhin. Quits na tayo. Tapos na. Magpakasaya ka na, hayaan mo na ako. Kasi napatawad na kita. Also, wag tayong magplastikan dito, wala ka talagang pakialam. Ewan kung ano nagtulak sayo na magpunta dito, baka may pakeme na charity kemerut yung mga amiga mo sa States kaya naisip mong gamitin akong poster child for reform kung sakali..Ewan..Di ko kailangan. Makakaalis ka na. Salamat sa pagluwal sakin pero hanggang dun nalang yun. Sana patirin ka ng multo ni Lola Maricel paglabas mo ng hospital. Laki rin ng galit sayo nun eh."

"Wala ka talagang kwenta. Sayang ka."

Umalis na yung nanay ni Jisoo. 

Huminga ng malalim ang nasa hospital bed. Ngumiti. "Ano nga ulit pinaguusapan natin kanina?" Tanong niya sa tropa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"ANAAAAAK!!" Sigaw ng isang kakarating lang na ate. 

Naglingunan ang lahat. 

"Bakit ngayon ko lang nalaman na nagkaganyan ka?!" Sigaw ni ate girl.

"Tangina ka, Solar." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakahawak sa dibdib. Nagulat kasi.

"Mga erp. Kamusta?" Bati ng kasunod ni Solar na si Moonbyul.

"Ayos lang naman." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Trip ng asawa mo?" Tanong niya kay Moonbyul.

"Inampon na yang si Jisoo eh." Sagot ni Moonbyul. "Kanina lang namin narinig yung nangyari. Nag-text si Saeron kaya sumugod kami dito."

Nag-peace sign ang tinutukoy. 

"Dyusko naman! Sino bumangga sayo? Idedemanda natin." Sabi ni Solar kay Jisoo. 

"Teka lang!!" Reklamo ni Jisoo. "Bitawan mo ako, ate Solar masakit!!" 

Bumitaw sa yakap kay Jisoo si Solar. Tumingin sa nakatitig sa kanya na si Rosé. "Ikaw ba yung parating kinukwento nito ni Jisoo na Rosie na LOML daw niya?"

"Uhhh..Unless may iba pa siyang kilala na Rosie then yes..Ako yun." Sagot ni Rosé.

"Yieeeeeee ayun naman pala! Kaya naman pala hindi maka move on! Kaya naman pala ang bukambibig eh babawi siya ng matindi! Ganda mo teh." Sabi ni Solar. Bumalik ang atensyon kay Jisoo. "Jinowa mo na ba ulit?" Tanong niya.

"Monthsary namin, ate Solar." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Nice one. Pero tangina ka. Ibang klase yung pa surprise mo. Near death. Wag ganun sa susunod. Kawawa si Rosie." Sabi ni Solar.

Tumango-tango si Rosé.

"Taken na ba lahat ng nandito?" Tanong ni Moonbyul.

"Putangina mo subukan mong lumandi hahambalusin kita." Sabi ni Solar kay Moonbyul.

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay ang kausap. "Grabe naman. Grabe naman yun. Nagtatanong lang." Sabi ni Moonbyul.

"Walang palag si gago eh." Natatawang banat ni Wendy.

"Oh. Si Miss byutipul, Irene! Kamusta na kayo ni Slug?" Tanong ni Moonbyul kay Irene.

"Ayos naman. Psst Solar. Tinawag akong miss byutipul payag ka nun?" Inabot ni Irene yung isang plastic spoon ng Jollibee kay Solar na ginamit naman nitong pamalo kay Moonbyul.

"Nyenye di naman masakit!" Asar ni Moonbyul. 

"Hayop ka talaga kahit kelan." Banat ni Solar sa asawa niya. 

"Lika nga muna, Byul." Aya ni Seulgi. "Dun tayo sa labas. Putangina ka kasi."

"Tangina. Sana all dinadalaw sa ospital ng 2/4 MAMAMOO." Comment ni Yeri.

"Kung sila lang napunta kesa yung nanay ni ate Jisoo na pang-gulo noh?" Sabi ni Saeron.

Di na nakalabas sila Seulgi at Moonbyul gaya ng plano.

"Hoy!" Sigaw naman kasi ng isa pang bagong dating.

"Full capacity na tong kwarto mo, Soo. Daming nagmamahal sayo ah." Comment ni Joy.

"I've just made dinig about the ganap. Mygosh! The traffic here sa Pilipinas is so nakakainis kaya I'm huli na sa pag make punta here! I'm sorry!" 

"Uhhhh." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ano? Don't be so gulat ha! We're magkaibigan since you asked me to make tulong you that isang time." Sabi ni Krystal.

"You asked for help from Conyo Jesus? Nice." Sabi ni Rosé kay Jisoo. "Di ka nagkwento."

"It involves you..And..Well..How I'm going to make it up to you." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Are you guys finally mag-jowa ulit?" Tanong ni Krystal.

"Yup." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Monthsary namin."

"Ay ang galing. Next time don't make pa-surprise like an aksidente ha? That's not masaya for Rosie's heart." 

"The plan was a midnight date..Tanginang container van yan..Pero sige I'll try not to get into an accident again." Sarcastic na sagot ni Jisoo.

"You need a bigger room. Wala nang space." Sabi ni Yuri. Dumating na kasunod ang lahat ng mga unnie. 

"There was a lady ranting to the hospital staff sa labas. Something about shit policies on who gets to sign for who. Kilala niyo ba yun?" Tanong ni Tiffany.

Kanya-kanyang siksik ang lahat. Umiikot lang ang tingin ni Jisoo sa lahat ng dalaw niya.

"I don't think they'd want to associate with that lady anyway kahit kilala nila." Sabi ni Jessica. "Fake yung Hermés na bag nung lady. Eew. Ang lakas ng loob lumabas ng bahay na may dalang ganun."

"Gahd. Let me update what Yeri said. Sana all pinupuntahan sa ospital ng 2/4 MAMAMOO, yung visual ng f(x), tapos OT9 SNSD." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Nagpa-GC ka ba, jowatsong?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Yep. Para mas madaling makapag-balita." Sagot ni Saeron. 

"Efficient naman pala. Good one." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ano naman connect niyo kay Jisoo?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Yuri.

"Tropa na din namin yan. Madalas sa Yoong Tapa yan nung nawawala daw si Rosie eh. Inaraw-araw ang pagdaan bilang hinahanap daw at baka sakaling bumalik sa pagte-taste test. Nahagip sa skype call ng chef samin kaya kinausap na namin." Paliwanag ni Seohyun.

"Wow naman." Sabi ni Yeri. "Pero excuse muna ha. Nangangati kamay ko eh." Lumabas.

"Please tell me you guys are back together already. Na-frustrate kaming lahat sa kwento ng buhay pag-ibig niyo." Sabi ni Sunny.

"Mala-teleserye. Malala pa sa JenLisa na puro away eh." Sabi ni Sooyoung. 

Namula sila Jennie at Lisa.

"Pangatlong ulit ko na to. Monthsary namin." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Hindi na ako papayag na kumalat pa."

"Sakto naman palang may dala din kaming pagkain." Sabi ni Yoona. "Mag dinner date nalang kayo."

"Sabihan niyo lang ako pag gusto niyo ng pa mood music ha!" Offer ni Hyoyeon. "Meron ako dito 120bpm."

"Takteng yan. 120bpm amputa." Comment ni Taeyeon. Iniihit ng tawa.

"Kita na ngala-ngala mo huy." Sabi ni Sunny kay Taeyeon.

"Sica, we have to make calls. Di tayo lahat kasya dito." Sabi ni Tiffany.

Dumukot sa legit na Hermés bag niya si Jessica. Nilabas ang cellphone tapos nagpipindot. "Sino ba may-ari nitong hospital nato? Tara. We go talk to them. Get Jisoo bumped up to VIP or something."

"Slug. Psst. Slug." Tawag ni Moonbyul.

"Ano?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Tropa ng ate mo yang mga yan?"

"Yep. Bakit?"

"Wala lang. Nakaka-takot eh."

"Mother of all girl groups tsong. Mother of all girl groups." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Uhh..Excuse me? Dito ba yung room ni Kim Jisoo? I'm her therapist." Tanong ng isang babae sa may pintuan.

"Luh putaena naman, Soo!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ay! May representative na din yung 2NE1!" Sigaw ni Saeron. Mabilis na nagtext kay Yeri para ibalita.

"Parang gago, Jisoo. Ano na?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Yung hospital room mo eh mukha nang waiting room ng Music Bank!"

"Kung kelan patapos na visiting hours eh." Comment ni Lisa. 

"Tamang pangbawi sa bitch mong nanay." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Hoy napanaginipan ko yun nung isang araw. Nag MC daw ako sa music show or some shit." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Kaso Inkigayo yata. Dapat ba in-announce ko pagka entrance nila?"


	114. [M] BEARDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 114.
> 
> The title pretty much suggests what's up in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Tell me what you think as always. :D
> 
> PS: All the Korean is basically Madam asking her mom how to make Janchi-Guksu.

**8AM**

"Please explain why the cats are walking around with balloons tied to their waists." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Tinuro ni Irene ang set-up sa dining table.

Isang mangkok ng seaweed soup, isang kutsara, at isang mug ng umuusok pa na kape.

"Birthday mo kasi. Duh." Sabi ni Irene.

"Huh?"

"Di yata marunong tumingin sa kalendaryo amputspa. Birthday mo." 

"What." Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Seulgi. Tinignan ang date. "Luh shet oo nga."

"Booboo the fool." Asar ni Irene. "Kumain ka na. Wala kang pasok today."

"It's Tuesday. May pasok tayo pareho."

"Birthday mo. Walang pasok. Wag kang workaholic. Also, part na ng regalo ko sayo yung hindi kita ginising ng hatinggabi."

"Thank you. And fine, hindi ako papasok. Treat ko sa sarili ko dahil birthday ko. But you meanwhile..Have work today. Kasi no special treatments in this household." Banat ni Seulgi.

"Putangina mo?"

"9 yung shift mo diba? 8 na. Bilis. Baka ma-late ka."

"Putangina mo?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**930AM**

"I should..Rile you up more often..FUCK!" 

"Nakakahingal pala to?" Sabi ni Irene. "Mehn. Kaya siguro ang ganda ng abs mo no? Nakakapagod bumayo. Switch na nga. Yoko na."

"Ahhhhhhhhh it was just getting good!"

"Putangina ka dali na, switch na! Pagod na ako!"

"You can do it, babe..Come on..Make me cum." 

"Gandang encouragement. Hinihingal padin ako. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE SO GODDAMN LONG?!"

Binunot ni Irene. 

"Tsk." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Saya sa feeling noh? Ganyan ka lagi sakin eh. Buset." Humiga si Irene. "You want to cum? Fucking work for it then."

"Feisty." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Uncuff me and I'll ride you. Sounds good?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10AM**

"Magagalit na sayo yung boss mo..Absent ka nanaman. What's your excuse this time?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Ang ganda niyang tignan..Fucking herself on a strap-on I'm wearing. Nawili ako." Sagot ni Irene.

Tumawa sila pareho.

"I'll be honest..Nakalimutan ko na talaga yung date." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Dami mong tinatrabaho eh." Gumulong si Irene. Hinubad yung paborito nilang laruan tapos pinatong sa bedside table.

"How unhygienic. We put our phones on there!" Reklamo ni Seulgi.

"May disinfectant sa cleaning closet wag kang ano." Sabi ni Irene. Pumatong kay Seulgi tapos yumakap. "What are you up to lately?" Tanong niya. "Kung kelan sa isang bubong na tayo nakatira tsaka naman kita halos hindi nakikita."

"Huh?" Sagot ni Seulgi. "Wala..Uhh..Nothing important."

"You're a shit liar."

"Wala nga! It's not a big deal."

"Weh?"

"Yup. I love you though."

"Hmmm."

"I'm NOT cheating on you. Get that shit out of your head."

"Hmmmmmmm."

"I'm working on something cool okay? You'll find out soon. That's all I'm telling you, please stop with all the hmmm-ing it's scaring me." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm."

"Tangina."

Matagal na tinitigan ni Irene si Seulgi. Tumango. 

"Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you, Bunbun."

"Round ewan. Game?"

"Are we gonna do this all day? Kasi I'm gonna need more than soup for breakfast if that's legit your plan."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1015AM**

"Those cuffs actually look good on you." Comment ni Seulgi.

"Tangina..shit..Fuck me deeper, Seulgi please!"

"Kala mo siya yung may birthday kung maka-request eh."

"Putangina mo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11AM**

"Ayos naman pala. Measure mo yang butas na yan. Feeling ko mas malaki kesa yung nasa headboard ko eh." Sabi ni Irene.

"Why do we keep doing this?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Hoy wag ako sisihin mo. You asked me to fuck you harder and this thing got me all drunk with power soooooo..Tadaaaaaaa busted headboard!"

"Tangina." Tumawa si Seulgi. "I just got a brilliant idea."

"Whatever that is, game ako." Sabi ni Irene.

"We buy a new bed. Tapos.."

"We make a 'new' headboard from mine and this one?"

"Fits your weird right?"

"Love you, Snuggle."

"Love you too, Bunbun. Paabot ng sketchpad."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12PM**

"Saks na ba sayo homecooked lunch?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Ikaw ba magluluto?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Hindi. Si Wendy."

"Luh?"

"Bakit ba ang sabog mo? Malamang ako magluluto, sino pa ba iba mong kasama sa bahay? Takteng to."

Bumangon si Irene. Sumama si Seulgi. Humalik sa braso ng katabi niya.

"I love you..Kalahating araw pa lang pero this is already the best birthday ever." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nag-hairflip ang kausap. "You had me more than ten times in half a day..Talagang best birthday ever. Saya noh?"

"Yup. Can't wait for what else you're planning." Humiga nalang ulit si Seulgi tapos nginitan yung nakatingin sa kanya na si Irene. 

"Gahd. I love you, cutie Snuggle bear! (Happy birthdaaaaay)!" Niyakap ni Irene si Seulgi. 

Saglit silang gumulong-gulong lang sa bed. 

"Thank you, Bunbun! Snuggle Bear demands food!" Naka-pout na sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ay. Ang lala. Hindi porket sinabi kong cute ka eh sasagarin mo na. Huwag ganun, hulog na hulog na ako."

"Raaaaaaawwwwwwr!!"

"Buset. Bahala ka diyan."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1230PM**

"Eomma! 잔치국수는 어떻게 만들어요?"

Nagsimula na si Irene na umikot sa kusina. Umupo lang si Seulgi sa isang stool sa may kitchen counter tapos nanuod. May iniinom nanaman na banana milk. Kuntento na sa paminsan na halik kada madadaanan siya ng girlfriend.

"소고기 육수를 사용할 수 있나요?"

"Psst. I love you." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene.

Kinindatan siya. Kilig.

Tuloy lang sa usap sa phone si Irene. Nakaipit na sa balikat at mukha yung phone, nagpe-prep ng ingredients.

"이거 얼마나 오래 익혀요?" Nagpatong si Irene ng isang kawali sa kalan. Kumuha ng mangkok para sa itlog. "어? 슬기 생일이에요." Ngumiti. "잠시만요, 제가 그녀에게 전화를 드릴게요."

Inabot ni Irene ang telepono kay Seulgi. "Kausapin ka daw ni Eomma." Sabi niya. 

"Huh? Bakit daw?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Presumably so she can greet you a happy birthday." Kibit-balikat na sagot. 

"Ahh." Kinuha ni Seulgi ang cellphone. "Hello?"

_ "Seulgi! 생일 축하해!" _

"Uhh..Thank you, maam!"

_ "I hope my Joohyun has been treating you well?" _

"She's been nothing but perfect." Sagot ni Seulgi. Nakatitig sa nagluluto padin pero halatang nagpipigil ng kilig na si Irene. 

_ "Good good. Enjoy your day and come visit soon yes?" _

"Of course maam. Soon. Thank you again." 

Binalik na ni Seulgi ang cellphone ni Irene sa kanya. 

"일요일에 다시 전화할게요, 엄마. 요리 팁 고마워요. 나는 너를 사랑해요." Paalam ni Irene bago ibaba ang tawag. 

"Noodles huh." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yup. We going traditional Korean today. Kasi that's all I know to cook." Sagot ni Irene.

"NICE. Di ko na kailangan magpunta sa restaurants. Tipid."

"I know right? Super gutom ka na ba?"

"Di naman. Sakto lang."

Nilagay ni Irene yung bowl ng kimchi sa harap ni Seulgi. "Yan. Magpapak ka muna." Sabi niya.

"Really?"

"It's a side dish. Deal with it."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**2PM**

"Do any of your plans today involve being clothed?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Bandang gabi yes. Diba may dinner with your parents?" Sagot ni Irene. 

"Ah oo nga pala."

"Tapos after that we can go somewhere na tayo lang. Ide-date kita."

"Libre mo?"

"Yup. Kasi special day mo."

"Yun oh!"

"Don't get used to it."

"Content na po sa minsanan na sugar mommy mode."

"Fuck you."

"Game."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**3PM**

Pinapanuod lang ni Seulgi ang natutulog sa tabi niya na si Irene. 

Sinasaulo ang lahat ng pwedeng isaulo. Hulma ng mukha, yung shape ng ilong, yung nakapikit na mata, yung hugis ng labi.

"I love you." Bulong niya. "You make me so fucking happy. Holyshit. I love you. Di mo ako naririnig pero mahal na mahal na mahal kita..Legit..Kahit wala nang regalo..Just having you next to me on all my birthdays is enough."

Gumulong si Irene. Humarap sa kabilang side. Tamang tago lang ng ngiti sa mga narinig. Kunyari tulog parin siya. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**4PM**

"Payback time, Snuggle." Bulong ni Irene. 

Si Seulgi naman yung tulog. 

"I love you too. Sobra sobra sobra..I'll marry you soon. Para..Di lang sa birthday mo tayo magkasama. Pati narin sa lahat ng araw-araw, tsaka sa lahat ng gabi-gabi. Kasi..Now that I know you..Di na tama na hindi ko gawin yun."

Dahan-dahan niyang hinalikan sa tip ng ilong si Seulgi. Saglit na natawa si Irene sa sagot ng natutulog na paglukot ng ilong dahil sa kiliti ng ginawa niya.

"Cute mo putaena. Gahd..I'm the planet's luckiest Bunbun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**5PM**

"May tumatawag sayo na unknown number." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. Hawak yung phone ng kausap.

"Putaena. Shet. Baka si Sunmi nanaman yan letse. Wag mo sagutin!" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Ay bet. Sasagutin ko. GG na. Baka naman babatiin ka lang ng happy birthday."

"Utang na loob, Irene. Wag na. That's just gonna give you both more ammunition to fuck with me."

"Not if I talk to her instead of you."

Sinagot nga ni Irene yung tawag. Nilagay sa speaker tapos tinaasan ng kilay si Seulgi. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. "Hello?" Sabi niya sa phone.

_ "Hello? Sluggie! Pasensya na if you have to make sagot an unknown na numero ha! I can't make tawag on my actual cellphone kasi I accidentally made hulog it into a toilet, don't make tanong how. Anyway, I only made tawag kasi I want to make bati you na happy birthday!"  _

Humagalpak sa tawa si Irene. Umiling na lang ang natatawa din na si Seulgi. "Thank you, Krystal!" Sabi niya.

_ "What are you making gawa right now?" _

"Wala naman. Just chilling at home. Are you planning on coming over?"

_ "Nope. I have some utos from ate Jessica as usual. Baka on the weekend nalang we can make labas with ate Irene? My libre naman." _

"Valentines weekend, Krystal." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I have plans." Kumindat kay Irene.

_ "Ay oo nga pala!" _ Sabi ni Krystal.  _ "Booo. O sige, you make sabi nalang when you're libre para we can make gala soon. I'll make padala your regalo nalang straight to your condo ha? I made limot to use the speed delivery thingy on Amazon." _

Biglang pumitik si Irene. Tinapik sa kamay si Seulgi tapos sumenyas. 

"Huh?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa kanya.

"Isama mo. Sa next na team building kung pwede siya. Para masaya." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Shit oo nga pala. Pweds." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Krystal!"

_ "Hmm?" _

"Sama ka samin sa team building namin sa office. We go at the last weekend of the month. Di pa sure kung saan though, pero I'll let you know soon. You up for it?" Aya ni Seulgi.

_ "Ay. G! I can make sama. Free naman my schedule on those dates." _

"Nice! Sige sige. I'll let you know the details soon!"

_ "Alright. Bye na, Sluggie! Enjoy the rest of your kaarawan ha? Love you!" _

"Love you too, Krystal. Ingat ka!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**515PM**

"Ayos yun ah." Sabi ni Irene. "Buti nalang si Conyo Jesus yung tumawag. Kung hindi baka nang-away pa ako."

"Kinabahan ako dun not gonna lie." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nag-ring nanaman yung phone ni Seulgi. 

'Seungwan' according to the caller ID.

"Been wondering why my bestfriend hasn't called yet." Sabi ni Seulgi. Sinagot ang tawag. "Sup?"

_ "Seulgi! Happy birthday!" _

"Salamat! Giving you that back in 11 days. How's it going?"

_ "Ayos lang din. Daan ko nalang regalo ko sayo mamaya." _

"I'm going out with Irene later. Dinner with my parents as always."

_ "10PM sounds good to you? I'll bring a couple of drinks." _

"As per tradition. Sige lang."

_ "Oks. See you then. Happy birthday, bestfriend!" _

"Thanks, bestfriend!"

_ "Labyu!" _

"Pakyu!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**520PM**

_ "May kakausap pa sayo, Slug!"  _ Sabi ni Wendy na tumawag ulit sa facetime naman.

Umikot yung camera. Bumungad ang nakakumpol na tropang Itim na Bulbol sa gitna ng office nila.

_ "BossDad! Happy birthday!"  _ Si Rosé ang unang bumati. 

_ "Happy birthday, Boss-in-law!" _ Si Yeri yung sumunod.

_ "Maligayang kapanganakan, Boss!" _ Si Lisa.

_ "Jichu says hi!" _ Sigaw ulit ni Rosé. Pinakita yung cellphone niya kung saan naka-facetime din si Jisoo na nakangiti. 

_ "Kakaway sana ako boss, kaso isa lang ang kamay ko! Happy birthday!" _ Bati ni Jisoo. 

_ "Boss SeulPogi na bestfriend ng jowa kong si Boss SeungWapo! Happy birthday!" _ Sabi ni Joy.

_ "HBD, Boss!" _ Galing kay Jennie.

"Salamat guys!" Sabi ni Seulgi. "Sakto na sa team building yung celebration ha!"

_ "Ayos laaaaang! Extra bongga kasi tatlo ang ise-celebrate! Woooo!" _ Sabi ni Yeri.

_ "Ay putangina! Birthday pala ni Chip bukas!" _ Sigaw ni Jisoo. Biglang binaba yung facetime call.

Nagtinginan ang tropa sa cellphone ni Rosé. 

_ "Luh?" _ Sabi ni Rosé. 

_ "Shet! Legit ba?"  _ Sabi ni Wendy. 

_ "Tangina. GG na. Nakalimutan pareho nila boss Wan tsaka Soo yung birthday ni Chip." _ Sabi ni Lisa. 

_ "Yerms, kunin mo yung phone kay boss Wan. Pula na si Rosie. Baka manapak. Kailangan makita ni boss Slug tsaka Irene." _ Sabi ni Jennie. 

Dumukot si Joy sa bulsa para sa sariling cellphone. Kumuha na ng video.

"Labas kami diyan ni Snuggle ha! Walang nakalimot samin" Sabi ni Irene. Tumatawa na.

_ "It's not a big deal, Wannie. Di kita sasapakin." _ Sabi ni Rosé.  _ "Thanks for whatever it is you're planning, ate Irene and BossDad!" _

_ "Sure, Rosie. Advance!" _ Sabi ni Seulgi. 

_ "Thank you!" _

_ "Ay corny. Walang sapakan na magaganap." _ Sabi ni Joy. Binulsa ulit yung cellphone niya.

_ "You're supposed to be my girlfriend!" _ Reklamo ni Wendy.

_ "Yeah. And Chip is one of my bestfriends. Di kita dedepensahan. Tanga ka eh." _ Sagot ni Joy.

_ "Luh? Sorry na, Rosie. I'll have something cool prepared by tomorrow. I promise." _ Sabi nalang ni Wendy.

_ "Don't worry about it, Wannie. Saks na..Si Jichu though. Hmmmmm.." _

"Pustahan tayo may pa-surprise nanaman yun tapos kunyari lang na nalimutan niya?" Sabi ni Irene. "Kasi.."

Ngumiti si Rosé.  _ "Impossible right?" _ Sabi niya.

"Yup."

_ "Papasok ba kayo bukas?" _ Tanong ni Jennie.

"Yeh we're back at work tomorrow." Sabi ni Seulgi.

_ "Teka lang. Nasa kama kayo noh?" _ Sabi ni Joy.  _ "Wooo! Birthday sax!" _

Namula si Seulgi. "We were taking a nap!"

_ "Yeah. After birthday sex. Nice one!" _ Asar ni Lisa.

"Ewan ko sa inyo. Sige na. Bye na. See you bitches tomorrow!" Paalam ni Irene.

_ "Oks oks oks." _ Sagot ng tropa.  _ "Happy birthday ulit, boss! Enjoy!" _

Binaba na ang tawag. Gumulong si Seulgi paharap kay Irene.

"I love you. I love you and your brood of crazy kids." Sabi niya.

"I love you too. Yung mga kalog na yun eh mahal ka din daw. They'd call you BossDad too if Rosie hadn't claimed it."

"Nice. I am honored."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**530PM**

_ "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEBE BEAR!" _

"Putangina talagang bunganga yan." Sabi ng nagulat na si Irene. "Fany unnie, hindi ka na kailangang i-speaker tuloy mo lang yan!"

Tumawa lang si Seulgi.

_ "WAIT! SOMEONE ELSE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" _ Sabi ni Tiffany. 

Kanya-kanyang bati na kay Seulgi ang lahat ng mga unnie. 

_ "YURI SAYS SA DINNER KA NA LANG DAW NIYA IGI-GREET. WITH SICA!" _

"Okay okay. Thank you, ate Tiffany! And thank you, unnies!" Sabi ni Seulgi.

_ "EVERYONE SAYS NO PROBLEM! YOONA SAID COME BY THE RESTAURANT FOR FREE FOOD ANYTIME! ALSO, JOOHYUN UMAYOS KA!"  _

"I wasn't even fucking doing anything!" Reklamo ni Irene. "I've been perfectly behaved all day!"

_ "SURE YOU ARE! SIGE NA. BYE YOU TWO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ULIT, BEAR!" _

\---------------------------------------------------------

**540PM**

"Ganda ng contact name nito ah." Sabi ni Irene. Hawak yung cellphone ng nasa banyo na si Seulgi. 

"Huh?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Lumabas na sa CR tapos tumabi ng yakap kay Irene. 

Pinakita sa kanya ni Irene yung cellphone niya.

"Puta. Sabi na eh. Di talaga lalagpas ang araw." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"'Do not answer' pala ha. Sasagutin ko."

"Please don't."

"Too late." Na-swipe na ni Irene para masagot.

_ "Happy birthday, my Sluggie!"  _ Naka-speaker. Si Sunmi. 

Tumatawa na si Irene. Pinakyu siya ni Seulgi.

"Sumagot ka naman sa greeting, have some manners." Bulong ni Irene.

"Tangina ka talaga." Sabi ni Seulgi. Lumapit sa cellphone. "Salamat, Sunmi." 

_ "You're welcome! Are you still with that girl?" _

Tumaas ang kaliwang kilay ni Irene. 

"Yes I am, Sunmi. I am still very much happily married."

_ "Boooooo. Let me know when you're not then. I'd very much happily take you back." _

"No. Thank you for the birthday greeting. Bye."

_ "Ang sungit mo na talaga. Happy birthday ulit. Bye." _

Naputol na ang tawag. Sabay sa tawa ni Irene. "Putaena. Namamawis ka." Asar niya kay Seulgi.

"Bakit naman kasi may ganun. What the fuck. Why?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"One time free pass. Birthday mo naman. Sakto nang saluhin mo lahat ng love from everyone." Sagot ni Irene. "Kahit yung galing sa ex mong impakta na iba yung aura pag wala sa cereals aisle."

"Nakakabobo. You're so fucking weird."

"Sex nalang tayo ulit. Limutin natin yung last na phone call." Aya ni Irene.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**6PM**

"Contrary to popular belief. I have a gift to you other than my body." Sabi ni Irene. Umalis saglit ng kwarto tapos pagbalik ay may dala na na isang kahon na inabot niya kay Seulgi kasama ng isang matamis na halik.

"Happy birthday, my love."

"Thank you, Bunbun." 

Binuksan ni Seulgi ang box tapos dinukot ang mga laman. 

Umupo na si Irene sa bed. Nakangiti. 

Tumingin sa kanya si Seulgi.

"What?" Tanong ni Irene.

"You look so delicious right now..Mamaya na yung gift mo ha. Kakain lang ako saglit." Sabi ni Seulgi bago sinunggaban ng halik si Irene. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**630PM**

"Putang--fuck! That's it, Seulgi! I need more!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

"You look so good wrapped around my fingers right now..Holyshit..I almost want to take a photo." 

"Tangina mo...Shit!"

Tatlo. 

"Come up here. Make out with me." Utos ni Irene. 

Sumunod si Seulgi. Tuloy-tuloy lang ang galaw ng mga daliri. 

Nagtitigan sila pagkatapos ng halikan. Magkadikit ang mga noo. 

Pinanuod ni Irene ang mukha ni Seulgi kada labas-pasok ng mga daliri nito sa kanya. Hinayaan na marinig at makita din ng kasama ang bawat ungol niya.

"Fuck..I love you." Bulong ni Seulgi.

"I..love you too." Sagot ni Irene.

"I'll see you in two minutes?"

"One. I'm close."

Tumango si Seulgi. Hinalikan sa labi si Irene bago kumilos pababa. 

Less than one minute. Game over na agad sa unang pass ng dila ni Seulgi sa ibabaw ng mga gumagalaw na daliri.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**645PM**

"I'm off for a shower. Sabay ka?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Hmm? Una ka na. Kapag sumama pa ako sayo sa loob, we'd end up going at it again tapos male-late nanaman tayo sa dinner." Sagot ni Seulgi mula sa desk chair niya.

Tumawa si Irene. Lumapit sa girlfriend niya na may birthday tapos kumandong.

"Weh?" Sabi niya.

"Tsk. Really?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"G na g ka na sa regalo ko sayo eh. Dapat pala mamaya ko nalang binigay."

"It's an architectural model kit. I'm working on making a model for our house." Paliwanag ni Seulgi. 

"Ay. Kinilig ako wait."

Tumawa si Seulgi. Dahan-dahan na itinabi yung mga parts ng birthday gift niya sa lamesa tapos ipinatong si Irene. "Last na ha. Tapos we prep for dinner. I love you." Sabi ni Seulgi sa leeg ni Irene bago humalik. 

"I love you too. Last..For now."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**730PM**

"All set?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Nagtatali ng sapatos sa may front door.

"All set." Sagot ni Irene. 

Nag-angat ng tingin si Seulgi.

"Holy shit." Sabi niya.

"Ano? It's a fancy dinner at a fancy place. I have to look like I belong." Sabi ni Irene.

"Putangina."

Tumitig lang ng tumitig si Seulgi. Nag short circuit na yata yung utak niya sa view pero keri lang. 

_ Irene. Black sequined dress. Tight fit. Holyshit. _

"Close your mouth, bear. You're dripping honey everywhere." Sabi ni Irene.

"Ohfuckme."

"Later. That suit looks suitably dapper on you. I'm just as turned on as you are."

"Fuck..Uhhhh..Shit..Teka lang.."

"Ay teka. Nalimutan ko phone ko na naka-charge." Sabi ni Irene. Tumalikod. 

Napaluhod lang lalo si Seulgi. 

"Putangina. Lord. Backless. Send help." Bulong niya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**740PM**

"You're not allowed to kiss me." Sabi ni Irene. "Tinatamad na akong magre-apply ng lipstick umayos ka!"

Tumango lang si Seulgi. Maingat na tinaas yung dress ni Irene tapos nagsimula. 

"Fuck! Tangina..We go fast okay?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Yup..I'd say sorry pero..You just..Fuck..You look so fuckable."

"You too. Mamaya ka na okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Paki-urong yung upuan, I don't want a print of your steering wheel on my back."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**830PM**

"Happy birthday, middle child!" Bati ng parents ni Seulgi sa kanya pagkadating nila ni Irene sa restaurant. 

Private room. 

Tama na decked out ang peg nila pareho dahil yun din ang style ng lahat sa lamesa.

"Thank you, parents!" Sagot ni Seulgi. Naghila ng upuan para kay Irene sa tabi niya tapos inabot ang blazer sa girlfriend.

"Habeerday, kapatid!" Bati ni Yuri.

"Same, Sluggie bear!" Sabi ni Jessica.

"Ate! Happy birthday!" Bati ni Saeron. 

"Thank you, thank you." Umupo na si Seulgi. 

"How are things?" Tanong ng tatay ni Seulgi. 

"All good, Dad."

"Kamusta na yung building niyo nila Wendy?" Tanong ni Yuri.

"Nearly done. Hopefully we get a lot of business out of it. Iniwan ko na kay Byul yung side na yun eh." 

"Good. Kamusta, Irene?" Tanong ng nanay ni Seulgi. "Living together suits you well?"

"Everything's pretty smooth sailing..No complaints so far." Sagot ni Irene. 

"I hope mas malinis na si Seulgi now that she has someone else to worry about at home." 

"Now that you mention it, I did yell at her nung isang araw. Ang kalat sa laundry."

"Ganyan yan." Sabi ni Yuri. "Parang ahas pag nagpapalit ng damit. Pareho sila ni Sica."

Binatukan siya ni Jessica. "Why do you have to be like that?"

"Sorry naman. Not like I was lying. Would you believe, Irene na yung mga medyas ni Slug dati eh napapadpad sa kwarto ko?" Sabi ni Yuri.

"Yeah I actually would believe that. I found her favorite pair sa ilalim ng sofa. Which is precisely why I yelled." Sagot ni Irene.

"Ang kalat." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Work on that." Sabi ng tatay ni Seulgi sa kanya. "The ladies don't deserve cleaning up after us."

"Isn't it supposed to be my birthday?" Sabi ni Seulgi. "I feel attacked."

"You look amazing." Sabi ni Jessica kay Irene. "Talk to me."

Nagsimula na yung dalawa na mag-usap about high fashion. Nag tune out na ang ibang mga nasa lamesa.

"I'm ordering for you." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

"Go ahead. Thanks, bear." Sagot ni Irene.

"Mhmm."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**9PM**

"I've got everything sorted, Dad. Konti nalang." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Nasa labas sila pareho ng tatay niya. Naninigarilyo sa balcony na naka-connect sa private room ng restaurant na kinainan.

"Do you have any doubts?" Tanong ng tatay ni Seulgi.

"A little..Pero I like to think it's the normal amount. Mostly, I just think it will go my way."

"That's the spirit. Basta your Mom and I are ready anytime. We managed with Yuri. Ikaw naman."

"Thanks, Dad. Sometime this year for sure. Ayoko na patagalin." Tumingin si Seulgi sa loob ng restaurant. Sakto sa panunuod sa tumatawang si Irene na kausap yung nanay niya.

"Did you.."

"What? Feel the same way with your mother?" Sabi ng tatay ni Seulgi. "Yes..and no..Basta I met her and I knew I would go out of my way to marry her. Yun lang."

"I met Irene and she ticked all of my warning signals." Natatawang sabi ni Seulgi. "My brain was yelling at me to stay away from all of that."

"Something in your gut told you otherwise huh?"

"Yup."

"I'm glad you followed your gut then."

"Thank you, Dad. Me too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**930PM**

"Papunta ka na ba sa bahay?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Wendy sa phone.

_ "Di pa naman. Ayaw ako paalisin ni Joy." _ Sagot ni Wendy.

"Yan tayo eh. Under amputa."

_ "Alam mo pakyu ka!" _

Lumingon si Seulgi sa natutulog na si Irene sa tabi niya.

"Mamaya ka na bumiyahe. Indulge your sexy dynamite. May date pa kami ni Irene eh." Sabi ni Seulgi.

_ "Di pa ba enough yung maghapon niyo na magkasama?" _ Sagot ni Wendy.

"Putangina mo. Birthday ko ngayon wag kang ano."

_ "I'm just saying. Dati eh tayo lang magkasama pag birthday mo."  _

"Are you actually getting sentimental on me right now? Don't you start crying."

_ "Pakyu. I just wanna hang out with my bestfriend, bawal ba?" _

"Ay. Seungwan, that's gay."

_ "YOU'RE GAY. Bitch to eh. Sige na nga! Tawag ka lang pag G na." _

Binaba ni Wendy yung call. Tumawa si Seulgi kahit walang nakakarinig. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**940PM**

"Bunbun. Wake up. Andito na tayo." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Gumising si Irene. Lumingap sa paligid. Ngumiti. "Ayos. Date night!"

"Sigurado ka bang dito ang destination?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Tumango-tango si Irene. "Yup!" Nakangiting sagot.

"This is a motel." Poker faced na sabi ni Seulgi.

"Dapat eh may noodle dish ka na kakainin kasi birthday mo at Korean ako. We have to be mixing traditions with each other now."

"We had noodles for lunch. Also, what the fuck does that have to do with a motel?"

"Masarap ang pansit dito sa Mahal Kita Inn."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10PM**

"Pa-take out ka ng isang bilao. Pulutan namin ni Wendy mamaya." Request ni Seulgi.

"Tignan mo to. Judgy ka pa kanina eh." Sabi ni Irene. Inangat yung telepono na naka-kabit sa pader ng kwarto na tinatambayan nila tapos nag dial for reception.

"Para kasing tanga. We rolled up in a Mercedes-Benz tapos ganito itsurahan natin. Sa motel. You freakin' brought me to a motel for a birthday date."

"At least di kita sinogo."

"It's the same fucking thing?"

"Oorder ba ako ng isang extra na bilao or nah? Nagiintay yung receptionist. Dami mong ebas eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1015PM**

"Sakto na diba?" Sabi ni Irene. "You get to eat freakin' amazing pansit, tapos eh na maximize pa natin yung legit na purpose ng motel na to."

"You look really great right now, I love you." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nag-hairflip si Irene. "My best look is when I'm on top of you. Happy birthday, bear."

Humawak si Seulgi sa bewang ni Irene. Sumabay sa sunod na kilos, ibinaon yung laruan. "Thanks, love."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11PM**

"You look like my mistress right now. Legit." Bulong ni Seulgi. 

Nasa reception sila ng motel. Pinagtitinginan ng ibang mga patron ng lugar. Pati yung mga security, pati yung mga receptionist.

Nag-aantay sila ng sukli sa bayad.

"Tangina. High class." Banat ni Irene. 

Tumawa sila pareho. Humalik sa noo ni Irene si Seulgi. 

"You're so fucking weird." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Tangina talaga. We should do this every year."

"Magkano ba bayad mo sakin tonight?" Sabi ni Irene. Sinakto sa pagdating ng receptionist na may dala ng sukli nila. Pinadinig pa sa lahat.

Bumungisngis si Seulgi. "Sakto na ba yung 100K?" May pakurot pa sa pwet ni Irene. "I don't want anyone else to think they can afford you."

"Bet. Di ba magagalit asawa mo?"

Taas-baba yung kilay ni Seulgi. "Di naman niya alam. Nasa Korea yun eh."

"Hiwalayan mo na."

"Yoko. Mahal ko eh. Singer. Ganda. Kpop."

Kunyari offended. "Ako ba di mo mahal?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Mas mahal kita."

"Yun. Dapat lang. Iuwi mo na ako."

Shinoot ni Irene yung sukli nila sa bulsa ni Seulgi. Kumindat sa isang lalaki na nakaupo sa sofa sa reception at nakatitig sa kanya kahit katabi nito yung jowa niya. Natulala tuloy si Kuya. Nasampal ng jowa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1106PM**

"Bakit ka ganun?" Natatawang sabi ni Seulgi. 

Kinailangan nilang itabi ang sasakyan. Tawang-tawa kasi sila. Di makapag-drive si Seulgi. 

"Nag-away pa yata sila ng jowa niya. Shet. Sayang short time." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Gago ka talaga kahit kelan. Mahal na mahal kita."

"Thanks, I love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1130PM**

"Trenta minutos tsong. Mabilisan. Simula na agad." Bungad ni Wendy pagkabukas ni Seulgi ng pintuan ng bahay niya. "Nice suit by the way."

"Nag-motor ka ba? Bilis mong nakarating ah." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Di pa ako nakakapagpalit."

Isasara na sana ni Seulgi yung pinto kaso may nagbara ng paa. Binuksan niya ulit. Si Joy.

"Oh! What's up?" Takang tanong ni Seulgi.

"Habeerday, boss! Pasensya na at nandito rin ako." Sabi ni Joy. "Wag ka maniwala diyan kay Wendy, siya yung clingy, not me. Uwing-uwi na kaya ako."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "I believe you. Sige lang. Gising pa naman si Irene, tambay na lang din kayo."

Pumasok na din si Joy sa bahay. Umupo sa sofa tapos nagbukas ng TV. 

Dumiretso si Seulgi sa kusina kung saan nag-aayos ng shot glass si Wendy. Sakto sa edad ng bestfriend niya. 

"Tara na hoy, ang bagal!" Sigaw ni Wendy. "Sayang oras!"

"Teka lang, putangina mo." Sagot ni Seulgi sa bestfriend. Nagpunta sa bedroom. 

Sumilip siya sa pintuan. "Psst. Bunbun." Tawag niya sa nagbabasa sa kama.

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Irene. 

"Andito rin si Joy."

"Weh? Nice. May kausap ako." Tumayo si Irene. Hinalikan si Seulgi bago lumabas at batiin ang kaibigan. 

Pinuntahan na ulit ni Seulgi yung bestfriend niya. 

"Game na ba?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Game na." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Tinaas ni Wendy yung una sa nakalinyang shot glasses. "Happy birthday, bestfriend." Bati niya.

"Salamat, Seungwan."

"Labyu."

"Labyu too."

"SHOT MO NA YAN!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12AM**

"Ang lala. Ganyan na ba talaga sila?" Tanong ni Joy kay Irene. 

Nagsasampalan sila Seulgi at Wendy sa kusina.

"Yup." Sagot ni Irene. May hawak na cellphone. Nagvi-video.

"Tangina ka kasi mehn." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Wendy. "Dami mong keme..Pag G eh G agad dapat. Andun na yung blessing eh napakarami mo pang hesitation."

"Puta naman kasi. May respeto ako sa mga babae. Di katulad mong hayop!"

Hinawakan ni Seulgi sa magkabilang pisngi si Wendy. Binaling ang tingin nito sa living room. "Tingin ka dun. Tignan mo..Bakit may dalawang anghel sa living room ko?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Malay ko sayo. Ikaw may birthday eh. Nagpa call girl ka ba?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Sinampal siya ni Seulgi. "Ingay mo putangina, ayan ka nanaman eh! Maba-bad shot ako kay Irene hayop ka!"

Tumawa yung dalawang nanunuod.

Bumulong si Irene kay Joy na tumango-tango naman bago sumigaw.

"Hoy, Wendy! Birthday ni Chip!" Sigaw ni Joy.

"Ay putangina!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Umikot-ikot sa kinatatayuan. "Tatawag ako. Asan na cellphone ko?" Hinablot yung nadaan sa dining table na si Lala tapos inipit sa mukha. "Hello? Rosie? Happy birthday! I love you, full homo pero wala nang balikan kasi sasapakin ako ni Joy tsaka Jisoo!"

"Putangina. Lord. Bakit ganun? Bakit ang laughtrip?" Sabi ni Joy. Nakahawak na sa tiyan. 

Wala na ding bisa yung video ni Irene. Maalog na masyado dala ng kakatawa niya.

"Pusa ko yan, hinayupak ka talaga bitawan mo si Lala!" Reklamo ni Seulgi.

"Dyusko." Sabi ni Irene. "Di na ako makahinga."

Bumalik sa seryosong usapan ang mag bestfriend na pinapanuod nila pagkatapos bitawan ni Wendy yung pusa.

"Bro..You know what I think?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"What?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Nagsimula ulit ng panibagong video si Irene.

"I think I crossed the signals a little bit." Sabi ni Wendy. "Tipong..Ang perfect kasi ni Rosie eh..Kaso..Alam mo yung..She's perfect pero she's not the perfect for me kasi she's perfect for Jisoo."

"Daming perfect." 

"No no..I mean..Yung perfect sakin was right under my nose the entire time..Like..I should have been looking slightly to Rosie's left you know?"

"Depends on how you look." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Kasi if you're looking through the glass sa may front door, nasa right ni BossChild si Joy."

"Pilosopo kang hayop ka, I'm being serious!"

"Ako din naman ah! Perspective bruh! That's been your problem since college."

"Tangina. True. But you get what I mean right?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Tumango si Seulgi. Napakapit sa counter dahil sa hilo.

Pinalo ni Joy si Irene. Namimilipit kasi siya sa kilig.

"Ako naman. You know what I think?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"What?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"I should have looked up more."

"Huh?"

"Irene. She was right there. Sa harap ko. If I opened my blinds long enough, or if I had looked up from my desk more..We would have been going for longer instead of starting nung team building lang." Paliwanag ni Seulgi.

"Sakto nga timing niyo eh." Sabi ni Wendy.

"I suppose..Gahd. Naisip ko tuloy buti nalang pala manyak din ako eh."

"Kaya nga. Sana all swerte sa ganyan. Mali pa yung una kong namanyak. Shet. Sorry."

"Di mo sinagot yung tanong ko kanina tsong. Nag-motor ka ba papunta dito?"

"Yeh mehn. Joy loves that bike. I make it a point to give her a ride occasionally."

"Ang bastos pakinggan." Comment ni Irene.

"Keri lang." Sabi ni Joy.

"Ayos naman pala."

"Oi!" Biglang sigaw ni Wendy. "Nasabi mo na ba kay Irene yung gusto mong sabihin?" Tanong niya kay Seulgi.

"Di pa. Wag ka maingay. Shh ka lang. Lapit na." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Di ka pa ba inaantok? Tulog na tayo. Feeling ko eh magpapatulong pa ako para dun sa birthday cake ni Rosie bukas. Lawrd. Buti nalang andyan si Joy..Mehn..Mahal ko na yata yun."

"Not the first time you baked while piss-drunk..Goodluck. Sana di mabuset sayo girlfriend mo. Tara na. Tulog na. May pasok pa bukas."

Tumayo sila Joy at Irene. Lumapit sa dalawang lasing para tulungan na mag-ayos para sa tulog.

"Slug!" Sabi ni Wendy nang makita si Joy.

"Hmm?" Sagot ng bestfriend na nakatitig lang kay Irene.

"Kay Joy lang ako kakalampag..Layo mo naman ako dito sa kamukha niya." Request ni Wendy.

"Mamaya na mehn. Bahala ka diyan. I have my own problems." Pinapalis nanaman yung kamay ni Irene na hindi rin makagalaw ng maayos kakatawa. 

"Hoy halika dito! Magpalit ka ng damit bago ka humiga sa kama!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

Huli na. Tumakbo na si Seulgi. Kahit gumegewang eh matiwasay naman na nakapag-collapse sa kama.

Katabi nanaman yung bestfriend niya.

"Hong KYOOOOOT!!" Sabi ni Joy nang makita ang itsurahan ng dalawang lasing.

Sabay na suminghot sa bedsheet yung mag-bestfriend.

"Did you manage to find out kung ano fabcon ni Irene?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Decoys bro. She has decoys. I don't get the secrecy. It's fucking fabric conditioner and we're practically married. I feel like the day I find out what her fabcon is would also be the day she divorces me because I've been snooping." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Lungkot naman nun..Bango eh. Fits her somehow."

Binatukan ni Seulgi si Wendy. "May Ligaya ka na, wag kang gago. Crush mo nanaman si Irene noh?"

"Hayop ka. Bawal ba mag-compliment sa amoy ng labada? Bakit ako magka-crush kay Irene? Mehn..Sexy. Dynamite. I think I'm good."

"Siguraduhin mong goodz na talaga yan ha. Baka takbuhin mo pa yung buong tropahan nila papatayin kita."

"Luh gago ka. Spell ko nalang 'I'm sorry.' Sa birthday cake ni Rosie bukas."

"Madam. The blackmail material." Sabi ni Joy kay Irene.

"Send ko sayo yung videos." Offer ni Irene.

"Bet."

"Di tayo kasya sa bed, Seungwan..Kawawa sila ate sa may pintuan..Dun tayo sa lapag." Sabi ni Seulgi. Tinulak yung bestfriend niya palabas ng kama.

Gumulong lang si Wendy. Sakto na sa floor. Binato siya ng dalawang unan at isang kumot ni Seulgi bago ito tumabi sa kanya. 

"Sa inyo na po yung bed, mga ate girl. Paki-labhan po yung bedsheet kung sakaling dumikit yung amoy niyo ha..Ayaw ni Irene ng ganun. Baka hiwalayan ako. Can't have that happen, still gotta marry her." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Nag-ring yung cellphone ni Joy. Si Wendy. Tumatawag pala kahit nakadapa sa lapag. Sinagot ni Joy.

"Hello?"

_ "I love you, Joy. Goodnight!" _

"Aray teh ha!" Reklamo ng napalo sa mukha na si Irene. 

"ACK TEH! HOMAYGAHD I LAB U DAW!"

"Kilig naman keps mo."

"Duh. SeungWapo na yun noh. Sino di kikiligin?"

"Ako din." Sabi ni Seulgi. Tinawagan si Irene.

"Hello?" Sumagot naman.

_ "Irene. I love you. Thank you for the best birthday ever, sana we can be even more awesome for next year..I'll give it back on yours next month yes? Can't wait to marry you."  _

"Di ka man lang umabot sa feslak ko. Nakakahiya ka." Sabi ni Joy.

"Kapre ka eh. Buti nga naabot pa ng palo yung braso." Sagot ni Irene.

"Yieeeee. Kyot talaga nila dyusko." Sabi ni Joy. Nagyakapan na kasi yung dalawang nasa lapag.

"I know. Swerte natin." Sagot ni Irene.

"Dagdag mo si Chip. Honorary."

"Yusssss."

Nag-apir sila Irene at Joy. Sabay na nagsend ng greeting sa isa pa nilang tropa.

"Happy birthday, Slug." Bati ni Wendy.

"Salamat tsong. Fucking brilliant day it was..Fucking brilliant."


	115. CHIPDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 115.
> 
> All-out.

**530AM**

"Jisoo anong ginagawa mo?"

Nabitawan ng tinanong ang hawak na sponge. Nagulungan ng wheelchair ang timba. Kamuntik ng matumba. 

Sinalo ni Jennie yung handle ng wheelchair. 

Nag face-palm si Jisoo. 

"I'm going to ask again. Anong ginagawa mo, Soo?" Sabi ni Jennie.

Huminga ng malalim si Jisoo. "Nililinis kotse ni Chip. Ikaw ba?" Nakangiting sagot. 

"I'm out for my morning run." Sabi ni Jennie. "Isa lang kamay mo. Naka-wheelchair ka. Anong oras mo planong matapos?"

"Preferably bago magising yung may birthday."

"Para kang gago, Jisoo."

"Gotta keep a routine somehow."

Tumingin sa wristwatch niya si Jennie. 530AM. Pinulot niya yung napabayaang sponge. "Tulungan na kita. Hindi ka naman papapigil I assume."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**630AM**

"Ayos. Shining, shimmering, splendid." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakatingin sa bagong wax na kotse ni Rosé. 

"Di na ako tatakbo. Tamang exercise na yung ginawa natin." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Anong oras na?" 

"630 bakit?"

"Gigising na yun si Chip in a few minutes..Uhh..Pweds ba samahan mo ako sa lugawan? Bilhan ko na ng breakfast."

Tinignan ni Jennie yung nakangiti sa kanya na kaibigan. 

"Exempted ka, Soo." 

Umiling si Jisoo. Mabilis. "Hinde hinde..Kaya ko naman. Mabagal nga lang. Pero di pwede yung wala akong ambag." Paliwanag niya. 

"Hindi nga pantay yung pilay mo eh! Do you think Chip would like it if she finds out you're pushing yourself like this?"

"Chip would probably yell." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pero she'd appreciate the effort. Dali na, Jennie. Paborito nun yung lugaw dun. Sakto na kasi nga birthday naman niya. I'd take it easy some other day."

"That's the thing..You never take it easy. Pag si Chip ang usapan you don't. Kahit ganyan ka na." Sabi ni Jennie. Tinutulak na yung wheelchair ng tropa niya. 

"Pareho nating alam na mali yung statement mo na yun, Ruby Jane."

Bumuntong-hininga si Jennie. "Soo..I want to apologize."

"Para saan?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

"Mali kami. We judged you too hard dahil lang sa isang mali."

"Malaki yung mali, Jennie."

"Kahit na. Hindi namin isinama sa timbang yung mga ginawa mong maayos na di hamak namang mas marami kesa sa isang mali na yun."

"Naiintindihan ko yung side niyo. Paborito ng lahat yung na-dehado ko. Talagang magwawala kayo."

"Paborito..ng lahat. Pero ikaw lang favorite nun."

"Di ko deserve si Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pero..Sa lahat ng kalat ko..Sa kanya lang ako sigurado." Nagkibit-balikat. "Mahal ko yun. Tama lang na mag-effort para maipakita."

"Ang lala. Na-aksidente ka na at lahat."

"No exemptions."

"Ewan ko sayo, Soo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**715AM**

"Oi! Lugaw!" 

Sinampal ni Jisoo si Lisa na naga-attempt na dumukot ng isang subo mula sa mangkok na nakapatong sa usual na pwesto ni Rosé sa dining table nilang apat. 

"Puta ka, kay Chip yan umayos ka!" Saway ni Jisoo. 

"Luh parang ewan." Reklamo ni Lisa. "Andun na din lang hindi pa bumili ng para sa lahat."

Binatukan ni Jennie si Lisa. "Ikaw ba yung may birthday? Gago yata. Di ka special." Sabi niya.

"Nasaktan ako in so many ways." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Lul." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Gigisingin ko si Chip." Pag-announce ni Jisoo. Hindi sinasadya na magulungan ng wheelchair yung paa ni Lisa ng madaan.

"Aray! Ang aga-aga ang dami ko ng injury sa inyong dalawa ni Puta ha!" Reklamo ni Lisa.

Di nag-sorry si Jisoo. Dire-diretso lang hanggang makarating sa kwarto.

Hinawi niya yung kurtina sa kama ni Rosé. Tinitigan yung occupant. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**718AM**

Dahan-dahan na bumiyahe ang kamay ni Jisoo papunta sa hita ng natutulog. Nagsimulang tumapik nang makarating. 

Gumulong ang naistorbo. Galit na umungol. Ngumiti si Jisoo. Nagsimulang kumanta.

_"Happy birthday! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!"_

Unti-unting ngumiti si Rosé. Dumilat. "Tuloy mo." Sabi niya. 

_"Well it's time to celebrate your birthday, it happens every year! We'll eat a lot of broccoli and drink a lot of beer! You should be good and happy that there's something you can eat, a million people every day are starving in the street!"_

Tumawa si Rosé. "So positive." Bumangon na tapos nag-stretch. Lumapit sa nakangiti na si Jisoo tapos humalik. "Good morning, Jichu." Bati niya.

Tumango si Jisoo. _"When I wake up in the morning, love..and the sunlight hurts my eyes. And something without warning, love, bears heavy on my mind. I look at you and the world's alright with me. Just one look at you, and I know it's gonna be a lovely day."_ Kanta ulit. "Good morning, love. Happy birthday."

"What do you have planned today?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Jisoo. "Nothing too big..Pasensya na. I'll make up for it when I'm better."

"Hmmm. You're downplaying your efforts again."

"I'm left-handed until further notice, Chip."

"I'm sure that hasn't stopped you."

"Don't expect too much."

"I love you, Jisoo."

"I love you too, Rosie. Breakfast? I can give you a ride to the kitchen on my wheelchair."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**730AM**

"Pengeng lugaw, Chip." Sabi ni Lisa.

"No."

"Ang daya."

"Una si Chip sa banyo." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ang daya." Ulit ni Lisa.

"Puta ka. Sa isang buwan yung birthday privilege mo, wag kang atat!" Comment ni Jisoo.

"Sumabay ka na kay Chip, Soo. Kelan ka huling naligo?" Asar ni Lisa.

"Kagabi. Alam mo putangina mo." 

Nilunok ni Rosé yung nasa bibig niya. Kumunot ang noo sa napansin malapit sa TV nila. "Nandun ba dapat yung plant ni ate Jennie?" Tanong niya with matching turo sa tinutukoy. 

Lumingon ang tatlong kasama. 

"Chip! Gusto mo ng dagdag patis sa lugaw mo?" Biglang sabi ni Jisoo. 

Success. Nabaling ang attention. 

"Hmmmmmmmm." Sabi ni Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8AM**

"May tinatago ka." Sabi ni Jennie kay Jisoo. 

"Wag ka maingay." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Putek yan. Wala man lang deny deny. Mahina ka, Soo." Sabi ni Lisa.

Pinakyu siya ni Jisoo. "Babalik ko sa original na pwesto yung halaman mo, Ruby Jane. Hanggang mamayang gabi lang. Saks na." Paliwanag ni Jisoo.

"Ano ba meron?" Tanong ni Lisa. Hinawi yung tinutukoy na halaman para makita kung ano yung nasa likod. "Hala gago, legit ba?" Sabi niya nang ma-reveal ang tinatago.

"Oo. Legit. Wag maingay. Shh lang tayo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**815AM**

_"The sun is up, the sky is blue..It's beautiful, and so are you."_

"Tatlo na." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"More for later. Ingat ka sa pagda-drive, Chip. Have fun at work, enjoy your birthday." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"I want to spend it with you." Comment ni Rosé. Bumaba na mula sa pagkakakandong niya kay Jisoo sa wheechair nito tapos in-unlock yung kotse niya. "Did you wash this?" Gulat na tanong niya nang makita ang itsura. 

Tumango si Jisoo. "Tinulungan ako ni Jennie. Kaninang umaga. Half-assed kasi nga isang kamay lang meron ako tapos well..Si Jennie yung kasama ko. Pero I personally waxed that kaya pweds na din."

"Take it easy for the rest of the day, Jichu. Don't push yourself too much. Ayos na ako."

Kibit-balikat. "Can't promise you that, Chip. Birthday mo. I go all out."

"Isa."

"Luh siya. Nagagaya ka na kay Jennie."

"Dalawa."

"At nagagaya na din ako kay Lisa kasi titiklop na ako." Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Jisoo. Tumatawa. "Oks na oks na. Chill na ako maghapon, pramis."

"Good." Tinambak ni Rosé yung mga gamit niya sa backseat ng kotse. Lumapit kay Jisoo tapos hinalikan niya. 

Two minutes. Three. Four. Five.

"Ay ang lande." Banat ng kakarating lang na si Lisa. In-unlock yung kotse niya na nakaparada sa likod ng kay Rosé. 

"Putaena. Panira." Comment ni Jisoo. 

Tumawa lang si Rosé. "Aalis na ako. Bye."

"Ingat, Chip. Happy birthday." Bati ulit ni Jisoo. 

"Thanks, Jichu. Love you!"

"Love you too." 

Sumakay na si Rosé sa kotse. Binaba yung bintana para maka-kaway sa maiiwan tapos lumarga na.

Tinapik ni Lisa sa balikat si Jisoo. "Tsong. Ayos naman pala gumagana yung lips mo."

"Pakyu." Umalis na din si Jisoo. Ginulungan ulit ng wheelchair yung paa ni Lisa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**9AM**

"GG na!" Masayang sigaw ni Yeri. 

Nasa office na ang lahat. 

Kanya-kanyang rendition ng happy birthday para kay Rosé habang inaabot ang mga regalo. 

Tumawag si Wendy sa facetime. Sinagot niya. Bumungad ang mukha ng ex niya na kalahati flour tapos kalahati malinis. 

_"Happy birthday, ex-girlfan!"_ Bati ni Wendy. _"Mamayang lunch na yung cake mo. Ginagawa ko pa."_

"Thank you, ex-girlfan! Bakit ganyan itsura mo?" Sagot ni Rosé. 

_"Nag-away kami ni Slug. Walang bisa na helper. Sinampal ako ng isang pack ng flour."_ Paliwanag ni Wendy. 

Tumatawa sila Irene at Joy.

Dumaan sa likod ni Wendy si Seulgi _. "Happy birthday, BossChild!"_ Bati niya.

"Thanks, BossDad!"

 _"Chill day today."_ Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ayos! Salamat!" Sigaw ni Yeri. Hinagis yung mga papeles na nasa lamesa niya. 

Tinignan siya ni Seulgi. Pinulot niya ulit. "Joke lang, kailangan ko ng sahod for comebacks and jowatsong."

 _"Sige na, guys! See you later around lunch. Sagot na namin ni Slug yung handa."_ Paalam ni Wendy. 

Kumaway ang lahat. 

Binaba na yung tawag. 

"Buksan mo yung gift ko muna, Chip." Sabi ni Lisa.

"I feel like I should space your gifts out throughout the day." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Buksan na lahat yaaaaaaan!" Gatong ni Joy. 

Tumawa si Rosé. "Fine." Pinulot yung regalo ni Lisa tapos sinimulang buksan. Ngumiti nang makita kung ano. 

Mini guitar amplifier.

"Sukbit sa belt. Solb." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ui salamat!" Niyakap ni Rosé si Lisa. "Portable. I can rock out anywhere."

"Neat right?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Dugtong yung sakin." 

Binuksan din ni Rosé yung galing kay Jennie. 

Isang pick-maker, at isang guitar smartphone clip.

"Gotta pick up playing again with these." Comment ni Rosé. "Salamat ate Jennie, Lisa."

Sumenyas lang yung dalawa ng no problem. 

"Sakin next." Sabi ni Yeri. "Fashion."

Dinukot ni Rosé galing sa paperbag ang tinutukoy. Tumawa. 

Isang set ng medyas na may print ng mga pagkain. 

"Ay bet." Sabi ni Jennie. "Ang cute."

"Thank you, Yerms!" Masayang sabi ni Rosé. Yumakap din. 

"Saks na, saks na." Sabi ni Yeri. Naka-okay sign. "Joint na kami ni Jowatsong. May laman pa yang bag galing sa kanya."

"Was wondering what that bulky thing is." Dinukot ni Rosé. Picnic backpack. 

Kumpleto. May utensils, may wine glasses, may tray, may lalagyan ng wine sa gilid, may picnic mat. 

"NICE! I can go on picnics with Jichu pag ayos na siya ulit." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Nangiti ang lahat. 

"Sweet. Di man lang kami yung inuna. Si Soo lang talaga yung favorite eh." Biro ni Yeri. 

"Grabe sila."

"Joint nadin kami ng BossDad mo. Airdrop, Chip." Sabi ni Irene. 

Tumingin si Rosé. Kumunot ang noo. 

"Nightstand fridge." Paliwanag ni Irene. "For all your nighttime snack needs."

"Oooooooh. Thank you, ate Irene!"

"No problem." Nakangiting sagot ng pinasalamatan.

"Me next." Sabi ni Joy. "Super useful."

Maliit lang ang box na inabot ni Joy. Nakangiting tinanggap ni Rosé. 

"Where do you guys get all these?" Sabi ni Rosé nang makita ang laman. 

Marshall amplifier. Pero key hanger. 

"Tamang sabit sa pader. Plug and play." Sabi ni Joy.

"We have our ways, Chip." Sabi ni Irene.

"It's a conspiracy." 

"Dalhin nalang daw ni Wanda yung regalo niya sayo." Sabi ni Joy. "Pero as usual, may part two yung gift ko." Nag-abot si Joy ng papel. 

Monthly subscription for vinyl records.

"Saan mo ba nahahanap yang pa monthly na yan, Ligaya? Genius eh." Tanong ni Lisa.

"Ayos! I've been collecting!" Sumasayaw-sayaw sa upuan na reaction ni Rosé.

"Tama lang pala." Proud sa sarili na sabi ni Joy.

"Thank you, guys!"

"Happy birthday, Chip!" Bati ng lahat.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10AM**

May kumatok sa office. Tumayo si Joy para pagbuksan. Delivery guy.

"Nandyan po ba si Ms. Roseanne?" Tanong ni Kuya.

"Haha. Roseanne!" Asar ni Yeri. Pinukol siya ng lapis ni Rosé bago ito tumayo at lumapit sa delivery guy.

"That's me, Kuya." Presenta niya. 

"Yun." Nag-abot si Kuya ng isang medium sized box kay Rosé. Nagpapirma tapos umalis nadin. 

"Ay ano yan?" Tanong ni Joy. Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. Dinala sa desk niya ang kahon. 

Nagkumpulan lahat. Binuksan niya. 

"Treasure trove." Comment ni Jennie. 

Isa-isang nilabas ni Rosé ang laman ng kahon. 

A wireless bluetooth beanie, isang portable wooden block record player, isang infinity cube, may automatic guitar tuner, tapos may isang bowl na may lamang kahon ng dalawang robotic fish.

"What." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"May sulat." Sabi ni Lisa. Nakaturo sa tinutukoy. 

"Anyone taking bets? Galing kay Soo yan." Sabi ni Irene. 

Dinukot ni Rosé yung sulat. Binasa. 

"Ang pula ni Chip oh. Mukhang hot sauce." Comment ni Yeri. 

"Pabasa, Chip." Request ni Jennie. 

Inabot sa kanya ni Rosé yung sulat.

"Ay kinilig ako." Sabi ni Jennie pagkatapos magbasa. 

"Ano ba meron?" Tanong ni Irene. Nakisilip. Binasa na ng malakas.

_"Rosie,_

_Part one. I love you._

_Kapag naubos yung battery ng bluetooth beanie, ako na muna ang kakanta para sayo._

_Until the wood of that portable record player rots, hanggang maubos yung infinity sa infinity cube, kapag di ka na marunong mag tune ng gitara, hanggang mamatay yung robotic na isda._

_I love you._

_Bumabawi padin ako. I'm not stopping anytime soon."_

"Ang lala ni Jisoo. Mygahd. Yung totoo? Kung ganun din lang pala on a normal day, eh di bale nang magkalat." Sabi ni Joy. 

_"PS: Just add water."_ Dugtong ni Irene galing sa sulat.

"Ako na, Chip." Sabi ni Lisa. Kinuha yung bowl tapos nagpunta sa pantry. Pagbalik niya may tubig na. 

Maingat na binuksan ni Rosé yung kahon ng robotic na fish. Saglit na hinanap yung switch tapos shinoot sa fishbowl. Ngumiti. 

"Gandang display." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Office pets." Sabi ni Rosé. Tinawagan si Jisoo. 

Sumagot agad. Pero medyo hinihingal. Kumunot ang noo ng tropahan. 

"Anong ginagawa mo?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

_"Huh? Ah! Eh..Wala..Nage-exercise lang ng legs."_ Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Isa lang ang leg mo."

 _"Luh siya? Sabi ni Doc Dara eh try ko daw ikilos yung naka-plaster paminsan-minsan."_ Katwiran ni Jisoo.

"Therapist mo sa utak si Doc Dara." Banat ni Rosé. 

Nagkamot ng batok si Jisoo. 

"Anong ginagawa mo?" Tanong ulit ni Rosé. 

_"Natanggap mo ba yung giftbox?"_ Sagot ni Jisoo.

"School of changing the subject. Magna Cum Laude, Kim Jisoo." Banat ni Lisa.

 _"Pakyu ka, Lalisa! Kanina ka pa eh."_ Sabi ni Jisoo. _"Wala akong ginagawa, Chip. Nag-aayos lang ako ng gamit-gamit dito sa bahay. Hiningal lang magpatakbo ng wheelchair."_ Paliwanag niya.

"Hmmm. Siguraduhin. I don't want you to over-exert yourself and get worse, Jichu."

_"All good, Chip. I promise."_

"You didn't have to send me all the gifts." Sabi ni Rosé. 

_"Birthday mo. I go all out."_

"Sana all." Comment ni Joy.

"Wannie's gonna lose her shit on yours. Pustahan?" Sabi ni Rosé kay Joy. 

"Call." Sabi ni Joy. 

Nagkamayan sila. 

Nag-ehem si Jisoo. Ngumiti ng tumingin ang lahat sa kanya pero si Rosé lang ang tinitigan. 

_"I love you, Chip."_

"Ayieeeeeee putangina!!" Sigaw ni Irene. "Kinikilig ako!"

"Dyusko teh. Get you a Jichu." Sabi ni Jennie. "Bawing-bawi amputspa."

"Ang landi mo na talaga, tsong." Sabi ni Lisa. 

Nakangiti parin si Jisoo. 

"Sagutin mo!" Sigaw ni Yeri kay Rosé. 

"Abot hanggang Australia yung ngiti ni Chip eh. Ano na?" Sabi ni Joy.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosé. Nakangiti na nga talaga. Umiling. "I love you too, Jichu."

"Shet mga teh!" Sigaw ni Lisa. "Yieeeee!"

 _"Yun oh!"_ Nag fist-pump si Jisoo. _"Part two mamaya. Happy birthday, Rosie."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12PM**

"Part two pa bang maituturing kung ano man yung sinasabi ni Soo?" Tanong ni Jennie. Nasa pantry na ang lahat. 

Nagsasalo-salo na ng pagkain na dala ng dalawang boss. Nasa ref yung cake na gawa ni Wendy. Pang dessert. 

"May iba pa bang parts?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Nilinis yung kotse ni Chip kaninang umaga. Binilhan ng special goto sa paboritong lugawan for breakfast." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Spoiled na spoiled." Comment ni Joy. 

"I keep telling her na ayos na. Tumigil na kako siya." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Makikinig naman kaya?" Tanong ni Irene. "Ganyan na yan dati pa, Chip. Dinala ka nga sa ibang bansa nung minsan diba?"

"Puta weh?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

Natawa si Rosé. "Ay oo. I remember that. The first birthday after we met."

"Swet potek bakit ganun?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Yun ba yung pinutakte ako ng tanong ng mga pweds na magamit na Thai phrases?" Sabi ni Lisa. "Isang linggo kayong nawala."

"Yup." Sagot ni Rosé. "She kept telling people 'mai mee tang ka.' Naiwan pala yung wallet sa hotel room. Nagkautang pa sakin ng di oras." Kwento niya. 

"Alam ko na." Sabi ni Wendy. "Tama lang pala when you told me you choose to look at all the good. Gets ko na."

"Si BossDad lang kaya tumalo sa effort." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"I doubt it." Sabi ni Irene. "Snuggle..Malala yun. Wag mo na tapatan."

"I have my own style." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

_"Kay sarap ng may minamahaaaaaaaal!"_ Kanta ng kakasagot lang sa facetime call na si Jisoo. 

"Am I even going to keep count?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

_"Try mo. Marami-rami pa akong planong ipang-harana sayo eh."_ Kumindat lang si Jisoo.

"Grabe naman pala kasi yung standard." Sabi ni Wendy. "Talo na simula palang eh."

"Ma-effort ka naman sa kama. Solb na." Sabi ni Joy kay Wendy.

"Ay." Sabi ni Jennie. "Ano ba yun."

"Subukan mong mahiya." Banat ni Seulgi sa bestfriend niya.

 _"Own it, boss."_ Sabi ni Jisoo. _"Maganda naman reviews sayo ni Chip eh."_

"How do you know that?!" Sigaw ni Wendy kay Jisoo na tinawanan lang siya.

"I told her?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Ohmygod, why?!"

"Just because."

May kumatok nanaman sa office nila.

Tumingin sa wrist watch niya si Jisoo. _"Sakto nang part two."_ Sabi niya. _"Sayo yun, Chip."_

"You need to chill." Sabi sa kanya ni Rosé. 

Kibit-balikat. _"I go all out."_

Umalis si Rosé para puntahan ang delivery.

"Masarap yung pansit." Sabi ni Yeri. "Saan galing?"

"Sa Mahal Kita Inn." Sagot ni Irene.

"Putangina naman." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Hoy wag kayong judgy!" Sigaw ng kakarating lang na si Rosé. "Favorite ko kaya yan."

 _"Na-recommend mo kila Madam?"_ Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Yup!"

"Bakit mo alam yung ganung bagay, Chip?" Scandalized na tanong ni Jennie.

"I got hungry once. Saktong napadaan sa drive in restaurant." Sagot ni Rosé. "Malay ko bang motel yun. I came for the food. Masarap din yung shanghai nila tsaka buttered chicken. Share ko lang." Akmang aalugin yung dalang kahon.

 _"Wag, Chip. Masisira yung laman."_ Warning ni Jisoo.

"Ano ba kasi to?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Buksan mo." Sabi ni Wendy.

Binuksan nga ni Rosé. "Jisoo para kang ewan. Ohmygod. Why are you like this?!"

 _"Perfect for you."_ Nakangiting sagot ni Jisoo. _"Part two."_

Food bouquet. Puro chocolates.

"All out." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Paano ka sa Friday?" Tanong niya kay Jisoo.

 _"Ibang usapan na Valentine's Day, boss."_ Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Bawal ka na gumastos sa Friday." Comment ni Rosé. 

_"I don't have to. Challenge accepted."_

"Tumigil ka na, tsong parang awa mo na!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Yung standard mehn! Abot langit na. Kawawa na kami nung dalawang boss sa mga jowa namin."

Natawa si Jisoo. _"Kaya niyo yan kayo pa ba?"_ Mapang-asar na banat.

"Yan tayo eh. Yan tayo eh." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Day off on Friday?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa lahat. "Should be fun."

"Mygahd." Sabi ni Irene. "Mag ta-tap out na ako ngayon palang."

"May budget ka, Lalisa putangina mo." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Dasal ko lang na sana eh umabot ka ng lima." Banat ni Joy kay Wendy.

"Cardio, Wannie." Comment ni Rosé. Kumakain ng Twix bar galing sa bouquet niya.

"Dyusko naman. Competition style. Goodluck sa lahat. Basta kami ni Saeron eh mag ma-marathon gaming ng Last of Us sa Friday. Hanggang matapos." Sabi ni Yeri. "Pengeng Kit-Kat, Chip."

Inabutan siya ng isang Kit-Kat galing sa bouquet ni Rosé.

"Sakto na pala sa birthday cake mo!" Masayang comment ni Wendy. Success ang change subject. Nilabas ang tinutukoy mula sa ref tapos pinatong sa lamesa. 

"Happy birthday, ex-girlfran." Bati niya. "Red Velvet kasi wala lang. Trip ko lang."

"Galing sa pulang bulbol!" Sabi ni Irene.

"Pero BlackPink." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Ang labo." Comment ni Joy.

"Masarap yan, hoy! I worked hard on that!" 

"Thank you, Wannie!" Hinalikan ni Rosé sa pisngi si Wendy na namula.

"You're welcome, Rosie." Sabi nalang niya.

"Kanta tayo ulit." Aya ni Irene. 

"Walang kandila." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ay putangina sabi ko na may nalimutan ako eh." Napapalo pa sa noo niya si Wendy.

Naghalungkat si Yeri sa isang drawer. Naglabas ng legit na kandila. 

_"Pang-brownout amputa."_ Sabi ni Jisoo. _"Bakit tayo may ganyan sa office?"_

"Kasi nga pag may brownout. Duh." Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Putanginang yan." Sabi ni Joy.

"Wag mo itutusok yan sa birthday cake, Yerms! Lakas makasira ng aesthetic eh!" Sigaw ni Lisa na 'official' photographer.

Nanghiram si Yeri ng lighter kay Seulgi. Sinindihan yung kandila tapos tinarabahong itirik sa lamesa.

"Parang tangang tignan. Ano ba yan?!" Reklamo ni Seulgi.

"Birthday, Yerms! Hindi November 1. Putangina ano ba?" Sabi naman ni Irene. 

"Choosy pa kayo eh. Kandila rin yan. Dali na, Chip. Hipan mo ng maayos ha." Sabi ni Yeri.

"I love you guys." Natatawang sabi ni Rosé.

"Labyu too, Chip!" Balik ng lahat. "Happy birthday!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1PM**

_"You..are..the only exception."_

"Wala na. Finish na. In love na lahat sayo." Comment ni Joy kay Rosé na tine-testing yung regalo sa kanya ni Wendy na foldable acoustic guitar. 

"Dun ka tumingin. Kay Jisoo. Sa facetime. Full homo. Dangerous." Biro ni Wendy kay Rosé. 

_"Accept the compliment, boss Wan. Ikaw lang naman talaga exception."_ Sabi ni Jisoo. Pinapakain si Dalgom.

"Ehhhhhh." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Saks na din lang. Like I said, kung hindi favorite eh crush ng lahat yang si Chip. Goods tayo dito. Crush ko din yan eh." Sabi ni Joy.

 _"Tsk. Buti nalang."_ Comment ni Jisoo.

"Sayo lang, Chu." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Bakit ganun?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Ang lagkit niyong dalawa. Paanong walang nakapansin samin dati?"

"Di kasi kayo tumitingin." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Sabagay." Comment ni Lisa.

 _"Hoy, Yerms oo nga pala!"_ Biglang sabi ni Jisoo. _"Nakapag lawyer up ka na ba?"_ Tanong niya.

"Walang patunay yung nanay mo na ako ang nagtapon ng hand sanitizer na nadulasan niya. Hindi ko kailangan mag-lawyer up." Sagot ni Yeri. "Pero kung sakali eh.."

"I'll let you borrow my dad." Sabi ni Rosé kay Yeri.

"Yown!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**4PM**

_"Daan ka sa playground mamaya, Chip."_ Aya ni Jisoo.

"Di ka pwedeng umalis ng bahay." Sagot ni Rosé. 

_"Please?"_

"Jisoo."

_"I'll be careful, I promise. Dali na. Part three. You'd love it."_

"Fine. Pero saglit lang."

_"Yesssssssssssss."_

\---------------------------------------------------------

**5PM**

"Happy birthday ulit, Rosie." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Thank you, BossDad!" 

Bumati narin ang buong barkada. 

Naghiwa-hiwalay sila sa parking ng building. Sumakay na si Rosé sa kotse niya. 

Pinatugtog ulit ang cheeseburger playlist tapos nagmaneho papunta sa playground.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**6PM**

"Part three!" Nakangiting announcement ni Jisoo nang makarating si Rosé sa playground.

Kung saan may lamesa tapos nakatambay yung parents tsaka ate niya.

"Holyshit." Sabi ni Rosè. 

"Di naman pweds na mawala family mo diba? So tinawagan ko sila tapos tinanong kung oks lang na dito na tayo mag-dinner." Paliwanag ni Jisoo. "Kesa gumastos pa sa restaurant eh special din naman tong lugar."

"Holyshit."

"Happy birthday, Rosie Posie!" Bati ng tatay ni Rosé with matching yakap. Kasama ang nanay at ate niya.

Ginulong lang ni Jisoo yung wheelchair niya palapit. 

"I made the food. Homecooked the way you like it." Sabi ng nanay ni Rosé. "Happy birthday, baby!"

"Mom." Umiyak si Rosé. 

Sabay na nag-abot ng panyo si Jisoo at yung ate niya.

"Nice one." Comment ng ate ni Rosé kay Jisoo.

"Iyakin. I keep them handy." Sagot ni Jisoo.

Kinuha ni Rosé yung panyo galing sa ate niya. Suminghot. "Thanks, Alice."

"Sure thing, Babe."

"Let's eat!"Aya ng tatay ni Rosé.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**630PM**

"I've got a lamp. Teka." Sabi ni Jisoo. Dumukot sa ilalim ng wheelchair niya. Nilabas at pinailaw ang tinutukoy.

"Well prepared." Sabi ng Dad ni Rosé.

"Always, sir."

"How are you?" Tanong ng nanay ni Rosé. 

"Better, maam. Casts should be off in a couple of weeks..The lungs are nearly back to normal." Paliwanag ni Jisoo.

"Did you find the guy who hit you?" Tanong ng kapatid ni Rosé.

"I did..But I'm not pressing charges or anything. It was an accident. That's all it was."

"Hmm. I heard you go to therapy?" Sabi ng tatay ni Rosé.

"Ahh. Yes. Been going a lot more regularly now. Compared to back then..There's a lot I need to work out." Sagot ni Jisoo. "I..I can't apologize enough. I gave Rosie too much heartbreak. Pasalamat nalang she has the patience of a saint."

"If Rosie thinks you deserve a new chance then..Why would we question it? You've been nothing but good to her since we met you. Except for that one time." Paliwanag ng tatay ni Rosé. Dumudukot ng pangalawang serving ng rice. Nakipag-away ng kutsara sa anak na ganun din ang ginagawa. 

"All you two do is eat." Reklamo ng nanay ni Rosé.

"I won't waste it this time." Sabi ni Jisoo. "I love Rosie. I'll marry her when she thinks I'm enough..Everything I do..Is to get to that moment."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8PM**

"Take care you two." Bilin ng tatay ni Rosé na naghatid sa kanila pabalik sa apartment. Si Alice ang nagdala ng kotse ni Rosé.

"Sure thing, Dad! We'll come visit on the weekend." Sagot ni Rosé.

"Say hi to Wendy for us!" Sabi ng kapatid niya.

"Yassssss!"

"Alright. We'll leave you to it. Happy birthday, Rosie. Enjoy part four." Sabi ng nanay ni Rosé bago lumarga.

"Part four huh." Comment ni Rosé sa nakaupo sa tinutulak niyang wheelchair.

"Yup." Sagot ni Jisoo.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**810PM**

"Wala ang JenLisa." Sabi ni Jisoo pagkapasok nila sa bahay. "That's part four. I paid for a hotel kasi ang kulit ng lahi ni Lisa."

"Para kang gago legit ba?"

"Yup. Date night." 

"Too much."

"I go all out."

"Tsk."

"Diyan ka muna, Chip. Let me.." Gumulong si Jisoo papunta sa kusina. "Prep the food."

"Tutulungan na kita."

"Di ka pwede magtrabaho. Birthday mo. Ako na. Mag-ayos ka nalang muna..Pajama party."

Natawa si Rosé. "Sira-ulo ka talaga, Chu."

"GG na, Chip! Ang bagal."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**820PM**

"Odiba?" Sabi ni Jisoo. May halong yabang. "Sakto na sa mangga tapos movie."

Nakahiga sila sa kama ni Rosé. May projector na nakapatong sa gitna na nagpe-play ng isang Pixar na movie sa pader sa may paanan nila.

"Thank you for today, Jichu." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Don't worry about it, Chip. Like I said..I go all out. I always do. If it makes you smile, I'll keep doing it."

Natigil si Jisoo sa gitna ng pagsubo ng kinakaing mangga.

Tumawa si Rosé. "Ilabas mo yan."

_"Are we growing up or just going down?"_

"Fall Out Boy!"

_"It's just a matter of time until we're all found out! Take our tears, put them on ice. 'Cause I swear I'll burn this city down to show you the light!"_

Sabay nilang kanta.

Pinalo ni Rosé sa tiyan si Jisoo. Mahina lang. 

"For serious. Hindi mo kailangan ng sobra-sobrang effort. I get it, Jichu." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"I know, Rosie. It just makes me feel good about myself." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"I love you."

"I love you too. You're missing the movie."

"Ayos lang." Lumapit si Rosé. Tamang pwesto. 

Ang tamis ng halik. Mas matamis pa sa kinakain na mangga.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**830PM**

"I know where that hand is going. Stop." Saway ni Rosé. 

"Hmm?" Mapang-asar yung ngiti ni Jisoo.

"Gago ka."

"Luh siya. I'm not completely incapable, Chip. 50% capacity lang."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Parang ewan."

"Ayaw mo?"

"Tsk."

"How's your upper body strength?"

"May railing yung kama. G na."

"Ang rupok."

"Pakyu ka, Jichu."

"Hindi ako yung may birthday."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**9PM**

"Saan ka pupuntaaaaaaaaaa?"

"Saglit lang, Chip. I gotta get something real quick."

"Di mo kailangan kung ano man yun. Stay."

 _"I'll give you one more time, we'll give you one more fight. Said, one more lie. Will I know you?"_ Kanta ni Jisoo. Hirap pero nagsusuot ng t-shirt.

"When. Are you going to run out of songs?!"

"Kapag wala na akong reason para kantahan ka. As it stands..There is always a reason sooooo.." Nakangiti lang sa kanya si Jisoo. "Diyan ka lang. Five minutes. I promise."

"Fine. Whatever entertains you, Jichu."

"I love you too, Chip."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**905PM**

"Five minutes. As promised."

Inabutan ni Jisoo ng tubig si Rosé. Tapos isang box. 

Bumangon si Rosé. Hinatak papunta sa tabi niya si Jisoo hanggang magkaharap na silang nakaupo sa kama. 

"Please tell me this is the last of your gifts. Sobra na." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"There's one more after that." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Grabehan. Grabehan."

"You're gonna love the last one. Buksan mo muna yan though."

Binuksan ni Rosé. Wall mounted jellyfish lamp.

"Joint. With boss Wan. Na-mention niya na nung una daw kayong lumabas eh naaliw kayo pareho sa jellyfish thing sa Ocean Park." Paliwanag ni Jisoo. 

"Luh."

"Neat right? Kahit ako natuwa tbh. Somehow..hypnotizing. It changes colors and shit too. Actually ayaw na namin pareho ibigay sayo ni boss Wan yan eh."

"Para kayong mga tanga."

"Meh. We just REALLY care about you, Rosie. Just accept all the gifts. Birthday mo naman."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10PM**

"BAKIT NAMAN KASI KAILANGAN MAIWAN SI BINGBONG?!"

Natatawa si Jisoo. Pero shempre di niya ipapakita sa kasama niyang manuod ng pelikula na umiiyak na sa mga ganap.

"THIS IS SO SAD!"

"Parang first time mapanuod ah." Asar ni Jisoo. Hinataw siya ng unan sa mukha ni Rosé. 

"HAVE SOME EMPATHY! PALIBHASA PURO HORROR ANG TRIP MO EH!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11PM**

"Walang one hour..Pero I pestered everyone we know to send in a greeting. Kasi gusto ko mang-asar." Sabi ni Jisoo. Inaayos yung projector para ma-play ang tinutukoy. "Iwan kita diyan to watch all that..While I prep the last part of my gift to you. Oks lang?"

"Last?"

"Part five. Last. Kasi favorite number mo five."

"Ano to?"

"Four point 1."

"Wushooo. Sige na. Go."

"I love you, Chip."

"I love you too, Jichu. Mag-ingat out there."

"Living room. Come out when you're done with the video."

"Oks."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1145PM**

"You found Vanessa." Bungad ni Rosé pagkalabas ng kwarto. 

"Yung tropa mo nung high school ka sa Australia? Diba we went out with her one time nung andun din ako? Dali lang i-contact on facebook." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"You're impossible."

"Correction, Chip. For you..I make things possible."

"What do you need me here for?"

"Paki-usog yung halaman ni Junior."

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. Sumunod sa request ni Jisoo. Tumili nang makita yung nasa likod ng halaman. 

"Ang tinis. Grabe. Main vocal material." Comment ni Jisoo. 

"JOOHWANGIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12AM**

"I demand to know HOW." Sabi ni Rosé. Hindi nakatingin kay Jisoo. Nakikipaglaro sa isda niya.

"Ordered the aquarium online. Built all the shit I need to keep the whole thing dog and cat proof..Called your parents to have them bring him here. Tapos set everything up kaninang tanghali..That..Was what I was doing when you called. Gotta white lie to keep it a secret, sorry about that." Paliwanag ni Jisoo. 

Humarap na si Rosé kay Jisoo. Tumango. "You're not allowed to do anything on Friday. You used up all your cards today." Utos niya.

"IT'S VALENTINES DAY!" Reklamo ni Jisoo.

"Umayos ka, Jichu."

"Maayos naman ako ah!"

"You're overworked."

"Masaya ka ba?" Biglang tanong ni Jisoo. 

"Wh-what?"

"Are you happy, Rosie?"

"I am. Why did you ask?"

"Kasi that's my whole purpose."

"I'd be sad if you get worse."

"Galing. Cornered ako dun."

"All out. Lisa was right. Ang taas na ng standard." Umiiling na comment ni Rosé. Umupo sa sofa.

"Wala naman akong binago sa galawan ko, Chip." Lumapit si Jisoo. Pinuwesto lang yung wheelchair niya sa harap ng kausap. "Ngayon lang nila napansin..Parang hindi ka sanay."

"Don't you think..It's too much?"

"Do you?"

"Minsan..Kasi..I personally feel like I give you less of the effort."

"I'm sorry, Rosie."

"No no don't be..Naisip ko lang..What can I do?"

"Wala." Sagot ni Jisoo. "You don't have to do anything, you don't have to match all of it..Just..Be here. Oks na."

"I'll figure something out. Just you wait."

"This isn't a competition, Chip."

"I love you, Jichu. Sakto na to make the same effort."

"Di ko kailangan. At the risk of being jeje..Ikaw lang sapat na."

"Eew."

Tumawa sila pareho. 

"Seryoso ako, Chip. Just let me shower you with all the usual shit. I'll be okay. I promise."

"Bahala ka."

"Nice."

"Di ka parin pwedeng gumawa ng kahit ano sa Friday. We chill out on Valentines' Day. Understood?"

"Fine. Chill out on Friday. Fine."

"Good."

"Happy birthday, Rosie." Nakangiting bati ni Jisoo. Boop ng ilong. 

"Thanks, Jichu. Can't wait for the next ones with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a song list as usual, in order:
> 
> Happy Birthday - Weird al Yankovic  
> Lovely Day - Bill Withers  
> Dear Prudence - The Beatles  
> Naaalala Ka - Rey Valera  
> Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year - Fall Out Boy  
> Robbers - The 1975


	116. [M] BALENTAYMS DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 116.
> 
> Look at these gays.
> 
> Let me know what you think like usual? Enjoy! :D

**12PM**

Bumungad kay Seulgi ang mukha ng mga ka-trabaho. 

Zoom conference.

Si Jisoo na umiinom ng kape mula sa isang mug na isda yung shape. Nasa bahay nila. Background ang lumalangoy-langoy sa tank nito na si Joohwang.

Si Lisa na mukhang nasa high rise na kwarto sa isang hotel. 

Si Yeri na nakatambay sa kwarto ng kapatid ni Seulgi at may hawak na controller ng Playstation 3.

At si Wendy na nag-hahawi ng buhok at may hawak na bote ng tubig. Sa laundry room ng condo niya, katabi yung washing machine.

"Kamusta guys?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Sabay-sabay na sumagot ang mga kausap. "Teka lang. Isa-isa lang."

Nagtaas ng kamay si Lisa. "Tulog si Jennie, boss. Kaka check-in lang din namin. Naptime daw."

"Sandale! Magka-craft muna ako ng shiv, diyan ka lang, boss. May clicker sa isang kanto." Galing kay Yeri. 

"Nagtatago ako kay Joy." Umiiling na comment ni Wendy. Nilaklak yung dalang tubig.

"Buset sakin si Chip." Kwento ni Jisoo. Natatawa. "Nagpunta nalang sa gym, kesa daw ako masapak niya."

"Ginawa mo, Soo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Nagsabit ng streamer na 'happy valentines day' sa bubong." 

"Kaya naman pala nabadtrip." Sabi ni Wendy. "Take it easy, bro."

Nag-okay sign lang si Jisoo. "Nagpila nalang ako ng Disney Princess films sa projector. Sakto na pag-uwi nun eh movie marathon."

Tumango ang lahat.

Binaba ni Yeri yung controller. Ngumiti. "Naka-pause na ako. Oks kami ni jowatsong dito, boss-in-law!" Sabi niya. Inayos ang camera para mahagip din ang katabi niyang si Saeron na nagkusa ng mag-substitute sa tinatrabahong videogame.

"Good one." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I'm sending pizza to you guys. Oks na?" Tanong niya kay Yeri.

"Yun oh! Salamat!"

"Sige na. I'll leave you two to it. Stay PG."

"Always Patay Gutom. Oks, boss-in-law!"

"Bye, ate!" Paalam ni Saeron. Hindi nag-aalis ng tingin sa nilalaro. "Thanks for the pizza, enjoy the day!"

"Cheers, thirty minutes or it's free." 

Tinanggal na ni Seulgi sa tawag ang mag jowatsong. 

Humikab si Wendy. Pinagtawanan ng lahat. 

"Mga gagueh kayo!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Bakit naman kasi ganun. Ang bilis maubusan ng steam." Asar ni Seulgi.

"Ewan ko ba, putangina naman. I've been going on jogs to prepare even..Buset."

"Sabik lang siguro si Ligaya." Comment ni Lisa. 

"Tama lang yan. Kahit isa man satin eh may ganap." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Tumango si Jisoo. "Mag mellow out din yang si Ligaya, boss! I remember Chip..Dati eh-"

"Ops. Walang may gusto maka-alam niyan, tsong." Sabi ni Lisa. "Chilled out pure Rosie tayo dito."

"Mhmmm." Sagot ng dalawang boss.

"Ay may ganun. Sige bahala kayo. I'll keep that knowledge to myself." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Kamusta si Madam, boss?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Lumingon si Seulgi sa likod niya. 

"Tulog." Sagot niya kay Lisa. "Stayed up late reading a book, said she wanted to get started on the next one sa series."

"Anong libro ba?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Narnia. The third one."

"Anong order ang usapan natin dito? Third kapag una yung Magician's Nephew or third kapag una sa count yung Lion, Witch, and Wardrobe?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"The Horse and his Boy is third. Fuck that argument, I'm not having this fight with you again, Seungwan."

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Wendy. "I'm just asking. Hindi kasi in order sa kwento eh."

"Putakteng yan. Buti nalang wala si Chip. Tindi rin ng opinions nun eh. G yun sa ganyan, siya kausapin mo, Boss Wan." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Papatawagin ko sayo mamaya."

"Noted, Jisoo." Nakangiting sagot ni Wendy. "Salamat!"

Tumango lang si Jisoo. 

"Hanggang Sunday kayo diyan sa Manila Pen, Lisa?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Baka sampalin ako ni Jennie. Saktong overnight lang." Sagot ni Lisa. "Ayaw ako pagastusin eh."

"May dinner buffet kayo, Kuto? Highly recommended. Chip loves the place." Comment ni Jisoo. 

"Nadala mo na din si Rosie noh?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Anywhere with a buffet, she's probably been there. On her own or with me." Sabi ni Jisoo. "She stayed sa Manila Pen a few times with her parents."

"Ayun naman pala." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I agree though, oks yung buffet diyan sa Manila Pen."

"Saan ang lakad niyo mamaya ni Irene, Slug?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"I'm taking her to the hideaway when she wakes up. Spend the weekend there. Unwind."

"Saan ba yang hideaway na yan?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Di na hideaway pag sinabi ni boss. Tanga yata." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Pakyu ka, Soo. Sumbong kita kay Chip na may pinaplano ka nanamang eme mamayang gabi." Banat ni Lisa.

"Gago ka, wag kang panira. Sumbong kita kay Jennie na may plano ka ding regalong mamahalin mamaya?" Balik ni Jisoo. 

"Wag kayo dito mag-away." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Keep the zoom conference professional, guys."

Nagtinginan silang apat. Tumawa. 

"Gago. Who the fuck are we kidding here?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Status check lang to kung buhay pa ang lahat eh."

"Wanda? Hoy. Saan ka nanaman tumambay!?" Dinig nilang lahat galing sa side ni Wendy. 

"Puta. Send help." Panicked na bulong ni Wendy.

Nagtawanan nanaman ang mga kausap. 

"Goodluck, Seungwan! Happy valentines day!" Asar ni Seulgi. 

"Hinga ka lang, boss! Kaya mo yan!" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Nag-exit na si Wendy.

"Nagugutom na ako, Puta." Galing kay Jennie sa background ni Lisa.

"Shet. Gising na kumander ko. Bye." Nag-exit narin si Lisa.

"And then there were two." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Mhmm. Irene should be waking up soon." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Uuwi na yun si Chip in a few minutes. We're going for Little Mermaid first."

"Ayos yan. Goodluck?"

"Thanks, boss." Sumaludo si Jisoo. "Godspeed."

Nag-disconnect na si Seulgi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1220PM**

Gumulong sa kama si Irene. Kinapa yung side ni Seulgi tapos sumimangot. 

Mabilis siyang tinabihan ni Seulgi. "I'm here, Bunbun. Just had a quick meeting with everyone."

"Mmmmthoughtyouleft." Inaantok parin yung nagsalita.

"Nope. Happy valentines day, my love."

"Happybalentayms. Cuddles." Niyakap lang ni Irene si Seulgi. Pilit hinihila para pumatong sa kanya. 

Sumunod nalang sa trip si Seulgi. 

"Tulog pa." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Tanghali na."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1230PM**

"Tumahimik ka, Lalisa." Mataray na sabi ni Jennie. "Ito gusto kong mangyari, bawal kang kumontra, bawal kang humindi."

"Bakit naman ganun, Jennie?" Tanong ni Lisa. "May mali ba ako?"

"Ang drama mo, putangina ka. Sabi ko lang sagot ko lahat ganyan ka na agad?"

"Eh kasi naman, puta.."

"Ano? Saang banda sa rulebook nakasulat na porke't everyone thinks na ikaw ang 'top' eh dapat ikaw lahat gagastos? Tangina ka. May pera din ako, sampal ko sayo Chanel na bag ko."

"Wag oy, maleta yun."

"So there. Sagot ko lahat. Wag kang gago. Happy valentines day, putangina mo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1240PM**

"JOY MASAKIT!" Reklamo ni Wendy. 

"Magtigil ka. Tamang massage. Enjoy it." Banat ni Joy. 

"Hindi mo na ako mase-stretch kahit anong gawin mo! Bakit naman kasi kailangan ganun yung hagod? Kili-kili ko yan pakyu!"

"Napakalikot nito, putangina. Umayos ka nga! Papakagat kita kay Haetnim!"

"Sabi ko nga titigil naARAY!" 

Bumangon si Wendy. Tinulak lang siya ulit ni Joy. Tumalbog siya sa kama. Inupuan siya ni Joy.

"Huhu why is this my life?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Lul. Gusto mo din naman yung pinapatungan."

"Mej."

"Landeh."

"Happy valentines day, Ligaya ng aking buhay." Kumindat si Wendy.

"KAKAKILIG BUSET! Happy valentines day, Wanda."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1PM**

"Sup, Chip?" Bati ni Jisoo sa bagong dating sa bahay. 

"Pikon parin ako sayo." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Sorry na..I just wanted to commemorate the day kahit papano."

"Mhmm. Sure." Naghubad ng sapatos si Rosé. Naghubad ng hoodie. Lumakad papunta sa banyo.

"Lord. Bakit naman naka-sports bra? Bakit isa lang kamay ko, Lord?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa hangin. 

"Lika na dito. Dami mong eme." Aya ni Rosé. 

"Ay. G naman pala." 

Mali yung liko ni Jisoo. Bumangga siya sa sofa pero pwede na rin. Nakarating naman sa destination. 

Bukas ang pinto. Natirik siya nang makita ang itsura ng nasa loob. 

_ Why..Do you have to lean naked against the sink like that?  _

"Chill day, Jichu." Sabi ni Rosé. Nakataas ang isang kilay.

"Chill day, Chip..Utang nalang muna?"

"Lilista ko."

"Ayos."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**2PM**

Isa nanamang Zoom conference. 

Si Rosé na kumakain ng wasabi chips sa sala ng bahay nila. Gumball yung palabas sa TV.

Si Jennie na naka-bathrobe tapos nakahiga sa kama ng hotel room.

Si Saeron na nakakunot yung noo at nanunuod ng cutscene na nagpe-play sa videogame niya. 

At si Irene na nagluluto ng ramyeon sa kusina ng condo nila ni Seulgi. 

Inalog niya yung packet ng soup base. Binuksan tapos tinaktak sa noodles. "Kamusta kayo, guys?" Tanong ni Irene sa mga kausap. 

"Jichu fell asleep in the middle of Little Mermaid 2." Nakasimangot na balita ni Rosé. 

"Naliligo si Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie. "Tambay kami sa swimming pool mamaya after dinner."

"Wait lang, ate Irene ha! Wala na akong bricks and I have at least two runners around me. Tsk." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Madidinig si Yeri sa background, "akin na, jowatsong. I've got a strategy in mind. We avoid them."

"Si BossDad?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Irene. 

"Nawili na sa naptime. Oks na din. She needs the rest. Ewan kung ano ginagawa nun lately." Sumimangot si Irene. "Gabi na lagi nauwi."

May pumasok sa Zoom call na bago. Si Joy. 

"Nandito na ang tunay na maganda!" Bati niya. 

Kanya-kanyang eew ang lahat. 

"Putangina niyo." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Pengeng pizza, jowatsong." Request ni Yeri. Sinubuan siya ni Saeron. 

"Kiddie love. How sweet." Banat ni Jennie sa ganap. 

"Inggit lang kayo mga na-ditch ng top nila." Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Aba'y bastos kang bata ka." Comment ni Irene. Hinango ang ramyeon tapos pinatong sa counter. Nagsimulang kumain.

"Di ako dinitch ni Wanda." Nag-hairflip si Joy. "Iniwan kong naghahabol ng hininga sa kwarto. Sakto nang breaktime."

"Mygahd." Sabi ni Rosé. "At least some of us have something going on."

"One handed gaming si Soo eh." Asar ni Jennie. "Kamusta naman?"

Nang-belat si Rosé. "Babawi yun pag oks na siya. Panigurado."

"Can't dispute that." Sabi ni Irene. 

"I'm going to need you and Lisa to be out of the house by then. I have plans." Sabi ni Rosé kay Jennie. 

"Ay ang harot. Chip dyusko naman, di kami sanay!" Sabi ni Joy. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. Dumukot sa bulsa ng dessert sa chips na Mars Bar.

"Hoy, Yerms!" Tawag ni Irene. "Nasaan si Saeron?"

Nawawala kasi yung kasama ni Yeri. 

"Bumaba sa kusina nila para kunin yung isa pang box ng pizza galing ke Boss-in-law." Sagot ni Yeri. 

Nagtinginan ang mga ate. 

"Ako na." Sabi ni Jennie. "PM mo sakin address, Yerms. Padalhan ko kayo ng milk tea saks na?" Offer niya.

"Ayos naman pala." Sabi ni Yeri. Pinause yung nilalaro tapos dumukot sa bulsa para sa cellphone. Sinend kay Jennie yung address ng kinalalagyan. "Happy valentines day, wala akong gastos." Nakangiting comment habang ipinapatong sa bedside table ni Saeron yung cellphone niya.

"Tanginang bata to. Funded by everyone yung landi eh. Umayos ka ha! Nag-aaral pa jowa mo." Sabi ni Irene.

Nagtawanan ang lahat.

"Ang babastos niyo! Wala akong kahit anong masamang intensyon!" Reklamo ni Yeri. 

"Huh?" Tanong ng kakarating lang na si Saeron. May dalang extra large na pizza box. 

"Wala. Wag mo kami pansinin, Saeron. Inaasar lang namin si bunso." Sabi ni Joy.

"Mhmm. Okay." Umupo na si Saeron sa tabi ni Yeri. Pinulot ang napabayaang controller. Unpause. Tuloy lang sa laro. 

"Iwan na namin kayong dalawa diyan. Istorbo pa yata kami sa progress ng gaming niyo eh." Comment ni Rosé. 

"Saks nalang. Salamat sa milk tea, JenJen!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"JenJen amputa. Bye." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Nag-disconnect ang mag jowatsong. 

"Walang dilig? I thought for sure eh lupaypay ka na at this hour." Comment ni Joy kay Irene. 

"Tinatamad kami pareho." Sagot ni Irene. "Snuggles for valentines day seems like a decent plan."

"May himala nga naman pala."

"Itaas mo nalang ang bandera ng lahat, Ligaya." Natatawang sabi ni Jennie.

"Ay tru. I am having a grand time." Sabi ni Joy. 

"I've got plans for a chill night with Chu." Kwento ni Rosé. "Set-up ng movie marathon ang peg eh. Disney Princesses. Might bring out the old acoustic for a jam sesh later..Who knows?" Kibit-balikat. Nagbukas ulit ng wasabi chips.

"Tawagan mo si Wanda mamaya." Aya ni Joy. 

"G, ate Joy. Kapag buhay pa."

Kita sa view ng camera ni Irene si Seulgi. Nakapikit na naglalakad papunta sa girlfriend niya tapos nang back-hug.

"Kinilig ako hayup." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Anong oras tayo aalis?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene. Baby voice. 

"Unintentional aegyo. Ka-kyot. Ugh." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Ewan. Gising ka na ba?" Sagot ni Irene. Nakalimutan nang may kausap siya. Tumalikod na sa camera tapos yumakap narin kay Seulgi. 

Umiling lang si Seulgi. Nakapikit parin. 

"I want to take you out. Fancy valentines date. Pero we can also get food from Yoong Tapa and hang out sa hideaway as usual?" Aya ni Seulgi. 

"Anywhere with you is fine." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Mhmm. Come back to bed. I need another hour of cuddles to wake up." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ang lagkit ng parents ko. Para akong nanunuod ng teleserye." Sabi ni Rosé. "Buti nalang may chichirya pa."

"Ang daya. Penge." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Sunod nalang ako after I eat." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. "Go."

Tumango si Seulgi. Hinalikan sa noo si Irene. Bumulong ng isang "I love you" tapos umalis nadin. 

"So domestic. Ugh." Asar ni Jennie. 

"I know." Sagot ni Irene. "Nakakadiri. Ang adult namin. Eew."

"Parang ang tagal naman maligo ni Lalisa?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Ay oo nga." Comment ni Jennie. Bumangon mula sa kama tapos naglakad papunta sa banyo. Kumatok. "Hoy putangina ka, puta! Bakit napakatagal mo?!"

Sumagot ng kalabog ang nasa loob ng banyo. "May radyo dito sa loob, Siopao! Akalain mo yun? Galeng!" Muffled na sigaw ni Lisa.

Umiling si Jennie. "Cardong-cardo amputanginang yan."

"Ganyan na ba peg niyo kada may occasion?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Yeah. Napagtripan namin na mag staycation nalang kung saan saan para masaya." Sagot ni Jennie. Nakabalik na ng hilata sa bed.

"Gandang idea sa totoo lang." Sabi ni Joy. "Hoy, Chip. Kung sakaling okay si Soo eh ano ginagawa niyo ngayon?" Tanong niya. 

"Ewan. Chu always has something different every valentines day." Sagot ni Rosé. "Last year, we went on a roadtrip."

"Kayo ba nun?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Nope. Wala kaming date pareho so we thought meh. Kami nalang lalabas on our own. Bulalo sa Batangas was legit."

"Imposibleng bulalo lang inatupag niyong dalawa." Sabi ni Jennie. "Isang buong weekend kayong nawawala."

"Kahit?" Sabi ni Rosé. Ngumiti. "Where is the lie though."

"Pakaharot din nitong si Chip eh. Sumasabay. What do we do with that information?" Stressed na sabi ni Joy. 

"Walang basagan ng trip." Saway ni Irene. 

"Tapos na akong maligo. Oyeah. Fresh!" Announcement ni Lisa na kakalabas lang ng banyo. Nahagip sa camera ni Jennie na sumasayaw-sayaw.

"Bye, JenJen!" Asar ni Irene. "Enjoy!"

"Putangina ka, Irene." Nag disconnect na si Jennie. 

"I'm out for a snack. Will you PLEASE let me eat something other than you today?" Mapang-asar na comment ni Wendy mula sa background ni Joy.

"Ay. Paano mo nakalas yung tali mo?" Sabi ni Joy. 

"DYUSKONAMAN!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

"Kinky." Sabi ni Rosé. Natatawa. "Goodluck, Wannie!"

Nag disconnect na rin si Joy.

Kumakain parin si Rosé. "Gigisingin ko si Jichu." Sabi niya kay Irene pagkatapos mag-isip ng ilang saglit. "I'm bringing out the electric and blasting a guitar riff. For shits and giggles."

"Gora, Chip. Have fun!" 

"Bye, ate Irene!" 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**245PM**

"For those about to rock. We salute you." Bulong ni Rosé. 

Nagsimulang tumugtog. Tamang volume. Ngumiti ng gumulong si Jisoo sa kama pagdating sa chorus.

Mabilis niyang nilakasan. Full blast. Tuloy lang sa tugtugan, sinabayan pa ng kanta.  _ "We rock at dawn on the front line! Like a bolt right out of the blue. The sky's alight with the guitar bite! Heads will roll and rock tonight!!" _

"Ayos ka na?" Natatawang comment ni Jisoo. Halos hindi na marinig dahil sa lakas ng guitar solo. "May kapitbahay tayo."

"They should hear this kind of stuff. Ang mag reklamo, walang music taste.  _ WE'RE JUST A BATTERY FOR HIRE WITH A GUITAR FIRE, READY AND AIMED AT YOU! _ " Tinuro yung fret board ng gitara sa nasa kama.

Bumangon si Jisoo. Tinitigan yung galaw ng kamay ni Rosé, tinitigan yung naghe-headbang na na girlfriend niya.

"Naiinis ako sa buhay ko ngayon. Share ko lang."

Natawa si Rosé. "Poor you."

"Love you, Chip."

"Love you too, Jichu." Tumigil sa tugtog, kumalikot sa inuupuang amp. "Can I interest you with some Megadeth?"

"Hit me with it."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**4PM**

"Rules are simple." Paliwanag ni Lisa. "You're not allowed to touch."

"Ang daya. Napakadaya." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Do you want it or not, Jennie?"

"Fuck. You."

"Later. Ikaw muna."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**430PM**

"Di talaga..Pwedeng wala..shit!"

Tumango lang si Seulgi kahit hindi siya nakikita. Inayos yung dalawang kamay ni Irene. Sinakto ng kapit sa dulo ng desk niya, tinulak ang likod para lalong maidapa yung kasama niya sa lamesa, umayos ng tayo, binaon yung laruan. 

"PUTANGINA MO!" Sigaw ni Irene. "HOLYSHIT!"

"Sumabay ka." Utos ni Seulgi. 

"Pakyu ka. Paano?!" Reklamo ni Irene. "Move your fucking hand off my back!"

"No. Sumabay ka. Figure it out."

"Tangina nito. Teka. Teka!"

Bumilis. 

"TEKA LANG!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**5PM**

"SHIT, LISA FUCK! FASTER OHMYGOD!"

"Ask me nicely."

"PLEASE?"

"Galit pa yata. No."

"Putanginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**530PM**

"Guess the song." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Based on the guitar solo?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. "You get a kiss for every wrong answer." Nakangiting sabi.

Ngumiti narin si Jisoo. "I like this game."

"G?"

"G."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**6PM**

"I've got plans for a great dinner." Sabi ni Wendy. "Will you let me go and cook for you?" Tanong niya kay Joy. 

Gumulong lang ang katabi niya. Binaling ang tingin mula sa TV papunta kay Wendy. 

"Walang pumipigil sayo." Sagot ni Joy. 

Tumawa si Wendy. "Weh?"

"Oo nga."

"Buhay na ako ulit just so you know..I feel like I can manage two now."

"Three?"

"Sige. Pakainin ko na din si Haetnim." Bumangon na si Wendy. Nagbihis saglit tapos kumindat kay Joy bago lumabas ng kwarto.

"Sige daw. Two and a half lang pustahan?" Sabi ni Joy sa hangin. Natatawa, naglipat ng channel papunta sa MTV.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**7PM**

"Ganda naman ng trip nito ni Puta. Kaya mahal kita eh." Sabi ni Lisa.

Nasa hotel room sila. Kumakain ng tinake-out na Jollibee. 

"Overnight palang sarado na budget agad. Tamang tipid na ulit right?" Nakangiting sagot ni Jennie. 

"Happy valentines day, Siopao!"

"Happy valentines day, Cardo. Kain na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8PM**

Binaba ni Yeri ang controller. Nagpunas ng mukha. Tumingin sa natutulog sa tabi niyang si Saeron. 

Kumurap. Umiling. 

"Nope." 

Pinulot ulit ang controller tapos tinuloy ang videogame. "Umayos ka, Yerim. Wag kang papa-influence sa harot ng mga tropa mo." Bulong niya sa sarili niya.

"Papatayin ka ni ate." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Gising pala ay pakshet!"

Bumangon si Saeron. Tumatawa. "Sabi ko na may bumabagabag sayo eh."

"Putamahmehn!"

"Ayos lang yan, Yerms. Gets ko. Hormones and stuff. Kala mo naman wala rin akong ganung urges."

"PUTAMAHMEHN!"

"May pangarap ka ba sa buhay?"

"Oo. Madami. At hindi ko matutupad yung mga yun kapag pinatay ako ni boss-in-law."

"Sayang naman."

"Pweds na din."

"Ohwell papel."

"Mhmm."

"At least napag-usapan."

"Yep."

"Tamang intay?"

"Tamang intay."

"Cool."

"Yep."

"Anong level ka na?"

"Huh? Bakit mo naitanong?"

"Wala lang. Di kasi alam ni ate."

"PUTAMAHMEHN."

"Ayos na. Sabihan mo nalang ako kapag kailangan mo ng sub." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"DYUSKOLORD!" Sumenyas si Yeri ng taympers. "Tsong mode, tsong mode! Di pa pwede! Tsong mode tayo!"

"Ang hina amputek."

"Grumaduate ka muna. Wala ako sa mood pumanaw."

"Isang buwan nalang."

"Nice to know. Tsong mode."

"Labyu, Yerms! Happy valentines day!"

"Labyu too, Saeron. Happy balentayms. Sub na. Punta muna ako sa banyo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**805PM**

Nakatanggap ang buong barkada ng voice message mula kay Yeri sa Itim na Bulbol group chat. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**830PM**

"Jennie." Tawag ni Lisa. 

Lumingon ang nakatambay sa pool chair na tinawag. "Hmm?"

Kinunan siya ng picture ni Lisa. 

"Putanginang yan." Nagkamot ng mata sa lakas ng flash. Pagdilat niya eh nakaluhod na sa harapan niya si Lisa. "PUTANGINANG YAN!"

"Chill ka lang. Di pa ako nagpo-propose. Trip ko lang ibigay sayo ng ganito regalo ko."

"PUTA KA, LALISA PUTANGINA MO!"

"Nasa pang-mayaman tayong lugar huy." Natatawang saway ni Lisa. "Nagtitinginan yung mga guests."

"Nakakagulat ka kasing hinayupak ka!" Reklamo ni Jennie.

Malaki-laki yung kahon na nilabas ni Lisa mula sa ilalim ng nakapatong na bathrobe sa sarili niyang pool chair. Huminga ng malalim tapos lumuhod ulit sa harap ni Jennie. 

"Happy valentines day, Jennie. Mahal kita."

Isang Boucheron na watch. 

"Holyshit." Di mapigilang bulalas ni Jennie.

"Di muna ako magpa-pafull tank ng kotse for two weeks pero oks na." Biro ni Lisa. "Afford."

"Ohmygahd."

"Di ako magso-sorry sa ginastos ko. You deserve it. Minsan lang mag valentines day." Paliwanag ni Lisa.

Tinignan ni Jennie si Lisa. "Mahal kita. Tatlong buwan na walang starbucks." Sabi niya.

Sinuot ni Lisa yung watch kay Jennie. Tumango sa itsura. "Sige lang. Mahal na mahal kita, Jennie."

"Dyusko ka. I love you too. Tama na sa gastos ha!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**9PM**

"Gutom ka na ba?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Rosé. 

"Tinatanong ba yan?" Sagot ni Rosé kay Jisoo.

"Teka. May niluto ako kaninang pasta nung nasa gym ka. G na. Iinit ko lang." Umusad si Jisoo papunta sa edge ng bed. Dahan-dahan na bumangon tapos nagtrabahong maupo sa wheelchair na nakapark sa tabi ng bed. "May abs na ako katulad ng sayo pagkaalis ng casts ko putek yan." Reklamo niya. 

Tumawa si Rosé. Pero sumimangot din agad ng ma-realize ang narinig. "NAGLUTO KA?!"

"Relax relax. Luto lang yun. Kaya naman." 

"Paano kung may nangyari na ewan?! Isa lang kamay mo!"

"Inabot ako ng dalawang oras sa spaghetti. Pero nairaos naman. Chill out, Chip. I had to do something at least."

"Sabi ko chill day!"

"Magagalit ka ulit?" Naka-pout na tanong ni Jisoo.

"Wag kang ganyan. Wag kang ganyan. Stop pouting!" Nag-pout na din si Rosé. 

"Walang mananalo satin. Pareho tayong marupok." Natatawang sabi ni Jisoo.

Nagdabog si Rosé. "Ang kulit mo kasi!"

"Di kaya ng katawan ko yung walang gagawin kasi nga valentines day, Chip."

"I just want you to stay safe and relax until you're well again. Please, Jichu..Pahinga muna."

"After tonight, Rosie."

"Last na yung luto mo?"

"Yun lang. I promise."

"Weh?"

"May isa pa actually. Pero chilled out lang yun I swear!" Awkward yung ngiti ni Jisoo pagkatapos umamin. 

"I CAN'T WITH YOU OHMYGOD!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10PM**

Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. Binaligtad yung pwestuhan nila ni Joy para siya yung nakapaibabaw. 

"Anong trip mo?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Napipikon na ako." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Luh?"

"I have two hours to save my ego. Tapos ka na. Ako naman." 

"Ay. Ay. Kulang nalang mag-red yung mata mo." Asar ni Joy. "Parang anime lang. Isandaang porsyento na ba?"

"Tapos. Ka. Na."

"Maniniwala ako pag nangyari na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1015PM**

"I missed this." Comment ni Irene sa kayakap niya. 

Nasa tent sila ulit sa garden. 

"Me too." Sagot ni Seulgi. Humalik lang sa tuktok ng ulo ni Irene. 

"Ako lang ba yung nakaramdam na parang saktong day-off lang yung araw na to?"

"Nope. Ako din."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry it wasn't that big of a deal." 

"Huh? Ayos lang. Ang cheesy pakinggan pero araw-araw naman na parang valentines day eh. Kaya rin siguro ganun yung feels na parang ordinary lang ngayon."

"Maybe. I should have at least given you some flowers. Or something."

"Nasa garden tayo. Pumitas ka nalang ng bulaklak sa paligid okay na."

Natawa si Seulgi. "I love you."

"I love you too, Snuggle."

"Wanna bang?"

"Why not."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1030PM**

"Lisa?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

Tumigil sa pagkalikot sa camera niya si Lisa. Lumingon. "Hmm?"

"I have something for you too." Nagpunta saglit si Jennie sa maleta niya. May dinukot na box tapos lumapit ulit kay Lisa na hinalikan niya ng malalim bago iabot ang regalo. 

"Ano to?" Takang tanong ni Lisa. Inikot-ikot ang box na hawak. Saktong size lang. Walang kahit anong markings bukod sa wrapping paper na puti. 

"Open it." Request ni Jennie. "Sana magustuhan mo."

"Kahit ano pa to, basta galing sayo..Gusto ko." Banat ni Lisa. 

Pinalo siya sa hita ni Jennie. Kinikilig.

Binuksan ni Lisa ang regalo. Suminghap.

"I noticed you looking at that one camera online nung minsan. So I went and got you it." Paliwanag ni Jennie. 

"Shet. Ayos! Salamat, Jennie! Exclusive na tong camera na to. Puro ikaw lang ang kukunan. It's the JenCam!" Masayang sabi ni Lisa. Malawak ang ngiti. 

"Love you, Lisa."

"Love you too, Jennie."

"Tulog na tayo?"

"Tulog nga ba?"

"Sisimula ka nanaman. Will you at LEAST let me be on top this time?"

"One."

"Ang daya talaga nakakainis."

"Kala mo di siya natutuwa eh."

Naghubad ng t-shirt si Jennie. "Putangina ka talaga. Pasakit ka sa buhay ko."

"I try."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11PM**

"Dito ka ba matutulog?" Tanong ni Saeron kay Yeri. 

Nasa main menu na yung The Last of Us. Natapos nila yung story mode sa loob ng isang maghapon. Nagpe-prep na sila pareho na laruin yung expansion na Left Behind.

"Pwede ba?" Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Oo naman. Kilala ka naman nila Mommy tsaka Daddy."

"Kahit na. Jowa parin ako."

"Kala ko ba tsong mode?"

"Mygahd." Umiling-iling si Yeri. "Madam has gotten into my head! Not good. Not good."

"Ayos lang nga, Yerms. Naiintindihan ko naman." Nagkibit-balikat si Saeron. "Everyone else is doing it. It's not like minor ako. Or ikaw. Solb na."

"Wag ganyan, wag ganyan. Grumaduate ka muna. Di rin ako prepared."

"Ay."

"Anong akala mo sakin?!" Offended na banat ni Yeri. 

"Luh. Bawal magulat?"

"Mehn puro Kpop lang tsaka gaming inaatupag ko sa buhay bago ikaw. Tingin mo may ganap?"

Natawa sila pareho. 

"Para tayong ewan." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Saks naman na ganito lang diba? Kailangan ba yun?" Takang comment ni Yeri. 

"Ewan. Di siguro."

"Experience points probably."

"Well yeah. Worth naman siguro para dun."

"Tsaka na. Grumaduate ka muna."

"Ayos naman na deal."

"Yun. Sleepover na ako sige. Sa living room tayo matulog para walang sabit." Offer ni Yeri.

"Good idea. G."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1115PM**

"Nagriring yung phone mo." Comment ni Joy kay Wendy. Hinihingal.

"I don't care. Ilan na?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ewan ko na din. Sagutin mo phone mo!"

"Ilan na, Joy?" Nag-angat ng tingin si Wendy mula sa ginagawa niya sa pagitan ng hita ng kasamang mej nahihilo na sa mga ganap.

Nagtitigan sila. 

"Anim." Bulong ni Joy.

Tumagos sa pagkatao niya yung smirk ng boss niya bago ito gumulong at pulutin ang cellphone na nagriring nga. 

Sinagot ang tawag habang nakatitig kay Joy. Speaker. "Hello?"

_ "Sup, Wannie? Kamusta Valentines?" _ Si Rosé.

"Ayos lang naman. Busy." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Akmang babangon si Joy. Tinulak siya ni Wendy pahiga. Tinaasan ng kilay.

Natigil si Joy. "Putangina." Sabi niya kay Wendy. "Skeri na ha."

_ "Bet. I just called to wish you a great one. Sorz late. I had my own shit with Jisoo who would not. Fucking. Stop. Doing shit." _ Sabi ni Rosé mula sa telepono.

"Gotta hand it to her. Maximum effort." Comment ni Wendy. Tuloy lang sa pakikipagkwentuhan sa ex niya kahit gumagalaw na ang isang kamay pang-asar sa current niya. 

"Hoy hoy wag ganyan, Wanda. Hoy!" Saway ni Joy. 

Umiling si Wendy. Nakarating ang free hand sa pupuntahan. Humagod ang isang daliri. 

"Sandali lang!" Sigaw ni Joy. Umigtad pataas yung katawan sa feeling ng nangyari. 

_ "You're doing it with ate Joy aren't you?" _ Deadpan na comment ni Rosé. 

"Nope." Pinop ni Wendy yung word.

_ "Ayos tayo diyan." _ Tumawa si Rosé.  _ "Happy valentines day, ex-girlfran! Enjoy!" _

"Thanks, ex-girlfran. Ikaw din. Have fun." Paalam ni Wendy. 

Binaba yung tawag, pinatong ang cellphone sa bedside table, dumukot sa loob nito. Pinakita kay Joy ang nahanap. 

"Sigurado ka na ba diyan?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Think you can handle it?"

"Wag ako tanungin mo."

"Forty-five minutes. I'm going to fucking blow your mind."

"I'm so scared." Asar ni Joy. 

"Di pa yata nadadala eh. I hate it when I get underestimated. Not my thing. Ugh." Inayos ni Wendy ang sarili sa regalo niya nung pasko. "Happy valentines day, Joy. Time to make you really FEEL your name."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1130PM**

"Last na, Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Better be. Ayokong mag-away tayo kasi ang kulit ng lelang mo." Sagot ni Rosé. 

Bumangon si Jisoo. Pinause yung nagpe-play sa projector na Mulan. Huminga ng malalim. Tumuro sa dibdib ng katabi sa kama.

Tumingin si Rosé sa tinuturo ni Jisoo. Kwintas niya. Kulang ng isa. 

"Shit." Bulong ni Rosé. Bumangon nadin. Lumingap sa kama, inangat lahat ng unan, kinapa ang paligid, hinanap ang nawawala. "Shit." Ulit niya. 

Nag-ehem si Jisoo. Tinignan ni Rosé. Hawak yung hinahanap niya. 

"Shit." Sabi ulit ni Rosé. "Must have slipped from the chain. Ohmygod. Sorry, Chu."

Umiling si Jisoo. "Tinanggal ko, Chip."

"What. What. What. Why?" 

Binulsa ni Jisoo yung singsing. "Kasi I have plans for this. Happy valentines day, Rosie. When I'm well again..Ibabalik ko sayo yung singsing mo. I promise."

"Ohmygod."

"I know you're expecting it." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"I know you more though." Sagot ni Rosé. 

Tumango si Jisoo. "True." Humiga ulit tapos tinuloy ang pelikula. Tinapik yung space sa tabi niya kung saan humiga nadin si Rosé tapos yumakap. 

Awkward ang pwestuhan bilang hindi nga pantay ang pilay ng isa pero oks na. 

"Happy valentines day, Chu."

"Mhmm. When you least expect it, Chip."

"Can't wait."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1115PM**

"Saan ka nagpupunta lately?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Nowhere."

"Seryoso ako."

Tumingin si Seulgi kay Irene. Kumunot ang noo sa itsura na nakasimangot.

"I'll say this only once. May tiwala ako sayo, Seulgi. Malaki. I know you won't do anything fucked up kasi hindi ka tanga..and I'd like to believe na nag-improve tayo pareho in this relationship kaya tinatanong kita..Kasi ayokong pag-awayan natin to."

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. "May napansin ka ba sa labas when we got here?" Tanong niya kay Irene. 

"Wala naman. Bakit?"

"Just..Tsk..Saglit nalang okay? I just want to surprise you with something. I'm sorry if I worried you. I really am. Mabigat din sa loob ko na itago sayo pero..Please give me this one secret, love. I promise it'll be worth your while."

"Hmmm."

"I love you okay? I'm still all in. Hindi na mababago yun."

"Better not."

"Papakasal pa tayo remember?"

"Isa pa yun." Napaisip si Irene. Pinalo sa abs ng malakas si Seulgi. "PINAPLANO MO NA BA?! DYUSKO KA!"

"Aray gagi!" Reklamo ni Seulgi. "Hindi pa! Chill out! Malalaman mo pag game na pramis!"

"Siguraduhin mo lang."

"Soon, Bunbun."

"Oks. Soon."

Nagtinginan sila. 

"I love you. Sometime this year totohanin ko na talaga yang singsing mo. Pangako." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Gusto ko ngayon na. Ask me again, Seulgi."

"Next month, Irene. I will ask you again next month. On your birthday. Para special."

"Yes ang sagot."

"I know."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1AM**

Bumungad kay Seulgi ang mukha ng mga katrabaho. 

Zoom conference.

Si Jisoo na umiinom nanaman ng kape mula sa isang mug na may drawing ng turtle rabbit. Background ang 'lumalangoy-langoy' na jellyfish mula sa wall-mounted lamp ni Rosé.

Si Lisa na nakatambay lang ulit sa sofa sa hotel room nila ni Jennie. 

At si Wendy na nakaupo sa dining table sa condo niya. May hawak na bote ng tubig.

Di na nila sinali ang mag jowatsong. Nag-text na kasi si Saeron bandang hatinggabi na matutulog na silang dalawa ni Yeri. 

"Kamusta guys?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Saks na." Comment ni Lisa. "Ligtas. Di nagalit si Puta sa regalo na relo."

"Chip..Is tulog next to me. Can't talk too much. Sorry." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Dami kong utang na ganap pero keri lang..Putangina padin ng pilay ko."

"Wasted si Ligaya." Natatawa at medyo proud na balita ni Wendy. "My record now stands at eleven."

"Yun oh!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Ayos tayo diyan, boss!"

"Congrats, Wannie." Comment ni Rosé. Gumulong lang para makapagpalit ng pwesto, natulog ulit. 

Natawa si Jisoo. "Oh congrats daw galing sa ex!" Asar niya kay Wendy. 

"Buti naman nabuhayan." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Saan ka humugot?"

"Ang lakas mang-asar eh." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Kailangan lang palang pikunin." 

"I guess."

"Kamusta ka, Kuto?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

"Sinapak na ako ni Jennie. Nabuset na daw siya sakin. Ewan ko ba dun. Pero ganap is covered." Sabi ni Lisa. "Ikaw, boss Slug?" Tanong niya.

"Teka lang, nagka-camping ba kayo ni Madam?" Tanong din ni Jisoo. 

"Ganap..is covered, Lisa. And yes, nagka-camping kami, Jisoo." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Hideaway huh?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Hideaway." 

"Did you manage?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Jisoo. 

"Yeah, boss. Kaw ba?" Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Had to let a little bit slip. Can't have her worry." Paliwanag ni Seulgi. 

"Matalino si Chip. Nahulaan." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pero ayos nadin. I wasn't exactly subtle about it. Kailangan niya malaman."

"Paunahan nalang." Hamon ni Seulgi. 

Natawa si Jisoo. "Una ka na, Boss."

"Ano meron?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Wala tsong." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Let it be."

_ "Let it be..Let it be..Speaking words of wisdom..Let it beeeeee~~" _ Kanta ni Jisoo. 

"Di kami si Chip hoy." Banat ni Lisa. "Di uubra samin pangha-harana mo."

"Putanginang basag trip."

"Nyenye!"

Tumawa silang apat. 

"Buhay pa?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Buhay pa." Sagot ng tatlong kausap.

"Oks. Goodnight, guys! Happy valentines day. Goodjob on surviving." Nakangiting pag-congratulate ni Seulgi.

"Bright and early on Monday." Dagdag ni Wendy.

"Oks, mga boss!" Sagot nila Lisa at Jisoo. "Goodnight!" Sabay na nag disconnect.

"Ano meron?" Tanong ulit ni Wendy kay Seulgi. 

"Nasa bulsa ni Jisoo yung isang singsing ni Rosie..and my project..is almost complete." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Holyshit." 

"Yup."

"Good one. I gotta get a new suit."

"You should."

"Dalawa?"

"I've a feeling Rosie will tell you what the other one should look like."

"Yeah she would. Ikaw ba? Walang tip?"

"Gotta wait for Irene before I tell you anything."

"Well alright. We're going for it huh?"

"Yup. We're going for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chip rocked out to AC/DC- For Those About to Rock We Salute You.
> 
> Imagine irl Chaeng pulling off that guitar solo though. gahd.


	117. HAMDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 117.
> 
> Birthday ni boss Wan!
> 
> Sorz mej natagalan yung chapter na to. huhu. I'm working on the follow ups now. Team building na ulit ang tropa!
> 
> Enjoy this and let me know what you think like always :D

**7AM**

May tumatapik-tapik sa mukha ni Wendy. Mabilis. Paulit-ulit. Hindi naman malakas pero nakakaistorbo.

Pinalis niya kung ano man yun. Galit na umungol tapos gumulong para mailayo ang mukha at makatulog ulit. 

May humagod na basa sa mukha ni Wendy. Mabilis. Paulit-ulit. Hindi naman masakit pero nakakaistorbo. 

Dumilat siya. Si Haetnim. Kumakawag ang buntot tapos nakaupo sa maliit na space sa pagitan niya at edge ng kama. 

"Haetnim..How can I help you, buddy?" Tanong ni Wendy. Tinahulan siya sa mukha ng aso. Amoy dog treats. Saks na din lang. Good morning.

"Happy bornday, Wanda!" Sigaw ng isang boses sa likod niya. 

Gumulong ulit si Wendy. Hinarap si Joy na nakaupo naman sa maliit na space sa pagitan ng likod niya at ng edge ng kama. 

Nagpunas si Wendy ng mukha. Ngumiti. "Thank you, Ligaya ng aking buhay. Kamusta ka naman?" Sabi niya. 

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Joy. "Ipinaghanda kita ng agahan. Kasi bornday mo, at mabuti akong jowa. Lika na!" Aya ni Joy. Hinawakan ang pareho niyang kamay at ibinangon siya. 

Napalakas ang hatak. Parang papel na umangat si Wendy at tumalsik papunta sa jowa niya na sinalo lang ang labi niya gamit ang labi nito. 

"Sarap naman nun..Sana araw-araw bornday ko para magigising ako sa matamis mong halik." Banat ni Wendy pagkaraan ang matagalang momol. 

Sinundot siya ni Joy sa balikat. "Talandeh! Lika na, kain na! May pasok pa." Nakangiting sagot sa kanya. 

Umalis na si Joy. Kasunod si Haetnim. 

Mukhang aapaw ng Ligaya ang birthday ni Wendy ngayong taon. Nakikita na niya. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**730AM**

_"Subukan mong umabsent."_ Bungad ng bestfriend ni Wendy sa kanya pagkasagot niya ng tawag.

"Napakadaya mong hayop ka. Nung birthday mo, ang lakas ng loob mong mawala ng isang araw tapos ako hindi pwede?! Unfair amputa." Sagot ni Wendy.

 _"Birthday mo pala ngayon?"_ Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Putangina mo. Saan tayo mamayang gabi? Dito nalang sakin?"

Tumawa si Seulgi. Matagal. Sayang-saya sa pang-aasar. 

"Putangina mo." Ulit ni Wendy.

 _"Happy birthday, Seungwan!"_ Bati ni Seulgi nang mahismasan sa pagtawa.

"Lul. Salamat. Ano na plano?"

_"Sa bahay mo nalang. Daan ako bandang 11, ayos na?"_

"Pweds na din. Biyernes naman. Sige G. See you later."

_"Oks. Pag na-late ka today, konyat ha!"_

"Hayop ka."

Ibababa na sana ni Wendy ang telepono nang magsalita ulit si Seulgi. 

_"Oi!"_

"Ano?"

_"Happy birthday daw sabi ni Irene. Ang wish niya lang daw eh sana kayanin mo ang maghapon."_

"Pamura ng isa sa jowa mo. Please lang, Slug."

_"Lul. Happy birthday. Goodluck. Bye."_

Binaba ni Seulgi ang tawag. Umiling nalang si Wendy. Sumubo ng agahan na ham and cheese sandwich.

Tumahol si Haetnim sa paanan niya. Inabutan niya ng isang maliit na hati ng ham. 

Lumabas si Joy mula sa banyo. Naka-tapis. 

Pang-asar pa na dumaan sa harap ni Wendy papunta sa kwarto. 

At dahil girlfriend niya yun, sinundan siya ng tingin ni Wendy. 

Tumahol ulit si Haetnim. Sinilip siya ni Wendy sa ilalim ng lamesa. "Tsong. Birthday ko. Pagbigyan."

"ARF!"

"GG na, Wanda! Ang bagal!" Sigaw ni Joy galing sa kwarto. Ngumiti si Wendy. 

Nagtext siya kay Seulgi: _"Male-late ako. Eat shit, Slug."_ Bago tumayo at sundan ang tumatawag na Ligaya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1130AM**

"I don't want you to think na obligado ka or anything okay?" Sabi ni Wendy sa katabi niya sa sasakyan. 

Nag-hairflip si Joy. "Ayos lang nukaba. Shows na serious tayo pareho sa mga ganap. Bakit ako magrereklamo? Bakit ako matatakot?"

"It's a pretty huge step."

"So is yung pagiging mag-jowa."

"Sabagay."

Hinawakan ni Joy ang kamay ni Wendy sa gear shift. Hinalikan siya dahil saktong stoplight. 

"Wanda. G na. Parents mo lang yun. Anong problema?" Sabi ni Joy.

Nagkibit-balikat si Wendy. "I just worry they might ask questions kasi..Well.."

"Kasi dalawa yung pinakilala mo sa kanila in less than a year? Funny nga yun eh. Malalaman ng parents mo na malandi ka..at nagpalandi naman ako. Shet!" Hinawakan ni Joy ang magkabilang pisngi niya. Saglit na nag-isip, nagkibit-balikat. "Oks na din. I guess. Kesa naman sa iba ako nagpalandi."

Tumawa si Wendy. "Sasabog utak ng parents ko. Ang layo niyo ni Rosie."

"Talaga! Perfect perfect ni Chip eh."

"Pero ikaw ang perfect sakin. Remember that, Joy. Medyo natagalan bago ko nakuha pero..Ikaw ang perfect sakin."

"ACK PUTANGINA KA!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1230PM**

"Bawas sahod mehn." Sabi ni Seulgi pagkapasok niya sa loob ng office ng kakarating lang na si Wendy.

"Wala akong pakialam." Sagot ni Wendy.

Tumango si Seulgi. Sumalampak sa sofa tapos tumawa. "Happy birthday, bestfriend." Bati niya.

"Thank you, bestfriend."

"Labyu."

"Pakyu."

"Inaantay ka nila sa labas. Sakto na daw gift giving sabay lunch."

"Tambay muna tayo dito."

"Oks."

Nagbukas si Wendy ng laptop. Dumukot sa bulsa niya si Seulgi para sa cellphone. 

Natahimik sila. 

Huminga ng malalim si Wendy pagkatapos mag boot ng laptop niya. "Slug." Tawag niya.

"Hmm?"

"Ang dami nang ganap." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Are you in one of those moods again?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

Sumandal si Wendy sa desk chair niya. Umiling, tapos tumango. "Ewan ko ba. Parang ang mature ng birthday ko this year. Weird."

"You get like this every year, bro."

"Gets mo naman ibig kong sabihin diba?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Compare our birthdays this year to last year's..Parang..Ang daming nabago."

"I get it. Isang taon din ang nakalipas mehn. Talagang madaming mangyayari."

"Sa tingin mo anong meron next year?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Don't know." Sabi niya. "I'd be married by then..Baka ikaw din..Ewan. Why try to predict shit?"

"Sabagay. If there's one thing I learned from hanging out with everyone..It's less fun if you plan for everything."

Tumayo si Seulgi tapos nilapitan yung bestfriend niya. Tinapik sa balikat. "Don't pressure yourself, Seungwan. Yan problema mo eh. You keep overthinking shit. Hayaan mo lang. Let the year fly by. The universe will work itself out for you eventually."

"Labyu, Slug."

"Labyu too, Seungwan. Happy bornday."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1PM**

"Happy bornday, Boss Wanda!!!!" Sigaw ng tropang Itim na Bulbol pagpasok ni Wendy sa pantry. Naka-facetime nanaman si Jisoo as usual.

"Salamat guys!" Nakangiting sabi ni Wendy. 

"Kain na, Wannie!" Aya ni Rosé. Nag-abot ng paper plate. "Try mo yung shanghai. Mahal Kita Inn."

"Tignan mo nga naman. Nakahanap na tayo ng matinong bilihan ng pagkain pag may occassion." Natatawang comment ni Lisa. 

"Everybody say thank you, Chip!" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Thank you, Chip!" Sumunod naman sa request ang tropa. 

Nagsimulang kumain ang lahat.

"Mag-prep na ng mga kailangan i-prep ha." Comment ni Seulgi. "Mamumundok tayo sa next na team building."

"Ayos ka na ba by then, Soo?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

_"Pwede na siguro. Maayos naman naging takbo ng therapy ko and shit."_ Sagot ni Jisoo. _"Siguro naman pweds na iakyat sa bundok."_

"Don't push yourself." Bilin ni Wendy.

_"Ayos na, boss. Papasok na ako sa Lunes. All clear na sabi ng doctor eh."_

"Yown!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Kumpleto ang tropa!"

"Kaninong idea ang pamumundok na yan?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi.

"Nauubusan na kami ni Seungwan ng ganap. Kinausap ko si Krystal kung may alam siyang pweds gawin bilang kasama din lang naman siya and she suggested this one place sa North. Batad? I think?"

 _"Ay! Alam ko yan, Boss!"_ Sabi ni Jisoo. _"A bit further from Baguio..Mountain Province. Astig daw dun. Saktong trekking."_

"Ayun naman pala. You can show us around Baguio while we're at it." Sabi ni Wendy.

_"Nice nice."_

"You'd think Conyo Jesus would be someone na ayaw sa ganung keme." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Krystal is actually fucking amazing at sports and shit." Comment ni Wendy. "Active yun eh."

"Ibang-iba sa ate niya." Natatawang sabi ni Seulgi.

"Sumbong kita kay Jessica unnie." Comment ni Irene.

"Hoy walang ganyanan."

"Bahala ka, gago."

"May lakad kayo ni Wannie mamaya, ate Joy?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Huh?" Sumubo muna ng pansit si Joy bago sumagot. "Yeh meron. Ako pa ba? Shempre may ni-prepare akong date. Pagkatapos ng dinner kasama parentals niya. Baka may tips ka diyan kung paano ako magsusurvive." Sabi niya kay Rosé.

"Worried?"

"Di naman. Naninigurado lang."

"You got nothing to worry about. Ang nice kaya ng Mom ni Wannie. Parang siya."

"Ayos. Oks na." Nakangiting sabi ni Joy.

"Like they can do anything about it kung sakali." Comment ni Wendy. "Solid na WenJoy eh."

"Yieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Asar ng barkada.

"Pere keyeng menge tenge!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Yak amputa." Sabi ni Yeri. "Nakakagago."

"Aba! Nagsalita si bunso!" Sabi ni Irene. "Ano bang problema mo lately?" Tanong niya kay Yeri. 

"Ay tru!" Sigaw ni Lisa. "Tahimik ka tsong. Ayos ka lang?"

Kumurap-kurap si Yeri. "Ayos lang ako."

"Weh? Ang less chaotic mo, Yerms. There's something wrong with you. Ilabas mo yan." Sabi ni Rosé. Dumudukot ng isa nanamang serving ng pansit.

Bumuntong-hininga si Yeri. Tumingin kay Seulgi. "Nag-usap kami ni Jowatsong nung balentayms."

"Okay?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Lumapit ang barkada sa nagkukwento. 

"Tungkol sa ano." 

"Anong ano?" Tanong ni Jennie.

Suminghap si Irene at Rosé. 

"Share niyo naman realization niyo. Kayo lang nakagets eh." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Anong ano?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

Pinulot ni Wendy ang baso niya ng coke. Gets na din niya. 

"Yung ano boss-in-law! Yung ano!" Giit ni Yeri.

"Ano nga?!" 

_"Yung ano daw boss!"_ Sigaw ni Jisoo mula sa cellphone ni Rosé. Tumatawa.

"Ay santisima!" Sabi ni Joy matapos ibulong sa kanya ni Rosé ang context.

"Yung ano kasiiiiii!" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Parang ewa--ay putangina!" Sabi ni Lisa. Tumawa nadin.

"Mygod. Kids these days." Comment ni Jennie.

"You're being dumb again, bear." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. 

"Di ko talaga makuha." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Get to the point, Yeri."

"Yung ano kasi.." Sabi ni Yeri. Yumuko at bumulong.

Lumapit lalo ang tropa sa kanya. 

"Ano, Yerms?" Asar ni Wendy.

"Yung sex kasi." Sagot ni Yeri pagkatapos ng isang malalim na buntong-hininga.

Kumurap-kurap si Seulgi. 

Nag-abang ang barkada kung ano ang mangyayari. 

Inabot ni Wendy ang coke sa bestfriend na uminom naman tapos tinitigan lang si Yeri.

"Walang nangyari, boss-in-law. Share ko lang. Walang ganap. Napag-usapan lang." Sabi ni Yeri. Namamawis. 

Binaba ni Seulgi ang baso na ininuman. Huminga ng malalim. Nag face-palm.

"Sabi ko stay PG." Comment ni Seulgi.

"PG nga!" Sagot ni Yeri. "Naglaro lang kami ng Playstation maghapon! Tapos eh sa sala kami natulog. Napag-usapan lang namin kasi tong si Madam parang gago. Ang galing pumasok sa utak eh!" Reklamo niya. "Di naman namin naisip yun. Kung hindi lang na mention nung mga bottom."

Tumingin si Seulgi kay Irene. 

"Hoy ano?! Wag mo sabihing kasalanan ko pa!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

"Potek. Saktong pang-aasar lang kami eh sineryoso niyo naman." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Sabit pa tuloy." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Wag mo aanuhin si Rosie, Slug. Patay ka samin ni Jisoo." Comment ni Wendy.

 _"Yeh, boss. Sakto pang full capacity na ako."_ Entry ni Jisoo.

Bumuntong-hininga ulit si Seulgi. Tinitigan si Yeri na lumalagok na ng pangatlo nitong baso ng tubig.

"Pa-graduate mo muna..Pa-graduate mo muna si Saeron. Parang awa. Tapos bahala na kayo sa buhay niyo." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nagtinginan ang barkada. 

"Luh?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"I did not see that coming at all." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Tumango si Yeri. "Yeh yeh yeh boss. Ayos na. Hindi naman big deal yun diba? Di siya importante samin. Madaming nakapila na kailangang tapusin na videogames, may mga groups na magka-comeback. Di yun isipin. Na-bother lang ako kasi..Feeling ko kailangan mong malaman na napag-usapan namin tapos di ako makasingit ng tyempo para magsabi."

"Awow. Responsible." Sabi ni Irene. "Kakapanibago."

"Putangina naman." Sabi ni Yeri. "Kay Saeron lang ako nagseryoso. Wag kayong ano."

"Ayoko na mag-isip. Pakyu ka padin, Yeri." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Pero ayos na. Di bale nang ikaw jowa ng bunso namin kesa iba."

"Tanggap mo na ako?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Oo nalang, putangina mo." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Tumayo si Yeri. Tumalon ng sampung beses, inagaw ang Pepsi ni Joy tapos ininom, kumuha ng isang shanghai mula sa plato ni Rosé, kinain, pinulot ang cellphone kung nasaan si Jisoo, inalog, nilagyan ng ketchup ang pansit ni Jennie, binuhusan ng tubig si Lisa, nag flying kiss kay Irene, binato ng lukot na tissue si Wendy, niyakap si Seulgi. 

"AYOS! MARAMING SALAMAT, IN-LAW!" Sigaw niya. Tumakbo palabas ng pantry tapos nagkalikot sa PC. 

Nagtinginan ang tropa. Maya-maya ay biglang tumugtog ang Zimzalabim ng pagkalakas-lakas sa buong office. 

"HAPPY BORNDAY, BOSS WANDA!!!!!" Sigaw ni Yeri. Sumasayaw na. 

"Para talagang gago yun." Sabi ni Joy.

"Hahayaan ko na siya." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Putangina. Bahala na sila."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"May kandila na tayong maayos. Fucking finally." Comment ni Seulgi nang makita ang tinusok ni Rosé sa birthday cake ni Wendy. 

Kumanta ang tropa. Hinipan ni Wendy ang kandila.

"Salamat guys!" Sabi ni Wendy. "Best birthday yet."

"Walang halong bola?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Shempre! Jowa ko si Ligaya. Walang ng mas liligaya pa sa birthday nato."

"Apakalantod putangina." Sabi ni Irene.

"Regalo time na!" Sigaw ni Joy na kinikilig. Nag-abot ng isang papel kay Wendy. 

Monthly subscription for survival kits.

"SAAN MO NAHAHANAP YANG PA-MONTHLY MO NA YAN?!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ayos to!" Comment ni Wendy. Hinalikan sa pisngi si Joy. "We'd be invincible kapag nag zombie apocalypse!"

"Para kang tanga, Seungwan." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Kaya ka stressed na stressed sa buhay puro ganyan pinagiisip mo. Unahin mo muna kaya cardio?"

"Tru." Comment ni Rosé. "Kapag nag zombie apocalypse nga eh useless lahat ng survival gear mo if you can't even run."

Tumawa si Joy. "Hoy wag kayong ganyan kay Wanda. Nakakasabay na kaya yan." Banat niya. "Kagabi lang eh lagpas sampu."

Namula si Wendy. "Wag naman ipagsabi."

"Yaks what the hell?!" Sabi ni Jennie. 

_"Ayos tayo diyan, boss!"_ Sabi ni Jisoo.

Nagtawanan ang tropa. 

"Mamaya na yung isa ko pang regalo." Sabi ni Joy kay Wendy.

"Sure sure. Pakiss nalang para quits tayo." Sagot ni Wendy. 

Hinalikan siya ni Joy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Wala kayo sa Mahal Kita Inn putangina naman!" Reklamo ni Irene sa nagaganap sa harapan nila.

"Running on five minutes." Natatawang sabi ni Rosé. "Singer talaga tong si Wannie eh. Lung control."

"Utang na loob naman!" Sabi ni Yeri. "Dyusko! Maghiwalay na kayo ng labi!"

"Hoy Seungwan!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. "Mamaya na kayo gumanyan pag kayo nalang magkasama!"

Kumalas sa halikan ang WenJoy. Pinakyu ni Wendy si Seulgi. "Alam mo ikaw? Putangina mo. Panira ka eh. Birthday ko, wag kang ano."

Gumanti ng pakyu si Seulgi. "Madami pa kayong oras mamaya. May iba ka pang regalo."

Inabutan ni Rosé ng lipstick si Joy na nginitian siya with matching okay sign. Nag-apir sila.

 _"Ano ba yan pakshet!"_ Sabi ni Jisoo. _"Kalasin niyo narin yang JenLisa dyusko naman!"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Joint na kami ni Jichu, Wannie!" Sabi ni Rosé. Nag-abot ng kahon sa birthday celebrant. 

"Ganda ng wrapping paper." Comment ni Joy.

"Someone said Wannie looks like a hamster." Kibit-balikat na comment ng nag-regalo.

 _"Di ako yun ha."_ Sabi ni Jisoo. _"Di ko alam kung saan nakuha ni Chip yung information na yun."_

"Sakto na sanang 'Ham and Chip' yung shipname noh?" Sabi ni Joy. "Kyot sana pero ohwell papel. Ham and Ligaya ang endgame."

"Ayos na." Comment ni Wendy. Binubuksan ang regalo. "Ham and Chip can still go as full tropa. No problems there." Nginitian ang ex pagkatapos magsalita. Dumukot sa loob ng bagong bukas na box. 

Isang goldfish shaped na egg-yolk separator, isang electronic coffee mug warmer, at isang desktop inflatable tube guy na kulay blue.

"Ay ang cute nung wacky inflatable tube!" Sabi ni Irene. "Want ko din."

"Special to! Ako lang meron." Sagot ni Wendy. "Salamat, ChuChip! Wag nalang magkalat para masaya tayo lahat!"

 _"Lang problema boss. Salamat sa pag-aalaga kay Chip nung mga panahong di ko kaya."_ Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"No problem brooooooo!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Kami naman." Sabi ni Lisa. Inabutan ni Jennie ng isang paperbag si Wendy. 

Built-in oven mitt apron.

"Oh neat! Di na ako problemado everytime I bake." Sabi ni Wendy. "Thanks you two!"

"You're welcome, boss! Bayad na ng pastries every once in a while." Biro ni Jennie.

"Sure thing!"

Nag-ehem si Yeri. "Jowatsong and I..Gift you with a book, Boss Wan." Pag-announce niya. Inabot ang isang package kay Wendy. 

"Laki ng kahon. Imposibleng libro lang laman niyan." Comment ni Joy. "Ingat, Wanda. Sira-ulo maknae namin."

"Tangina ka, Ligaya. Maayos yang gift na yan wag kang ano!" Reklamo ni Yeri.

Binuksan ni Wendy ang package. Naglabas ng isang malaking box ng lego pieces. 

Takang tumingin ang tropa kay Yeri.

"Ay pota. Teka." Sabi ni Yeri. "Di ko pala naishoot sa box." Tumakbo pabalik sa desk niya. Pagbalik ay may hawak na ngang isang libro. 

The Lego Architect.

"What." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Buklatin mo boss!" Nakangiting sabi ni Yeri. "Saktong pang-palipas oras."

Binuklat nga ni Wendy. May mga instructions kung paano bumuo ng buildings in every style with lego.

"Ohshit that's actually pretty fucking cool!" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Holyshit. Thank you, Yeri!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Saks na, boss! Sabihin ko kay Saeron na natuwa ka sa idea namin!"

"Sira-ulo man..May bisa magbigay ng regalo yan si Yerms." Comment ni Irene. "Joint na kami ng bestfriend mo, Wanda."

Binigay ni Seulgi ang isang kahon kay Wendy.

Ferris-wheel spice rack.

"Airdrop yung isa." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Nakiuso narin ako."

Tinignan ni Wendy ang airdrop niya.

Draft Beer System.

"Ayos tayo diyan, Slug!" Sabi ni Wendy. "You fucking know me too well."

"Tsk. Ako pa ba? Beats the moon lamp from last year." Nakangiting sabi ni Seulgi. "Labyu besfran!"

Niyakap ni Wendy si Seulgi. 

"Bestfriends forever!~~" Asar ng tropa.

"Saks na saks na!" Sabi ni Seulgi. "Kinailangan ko daw ng soulmate kaya pinanganak tong isang to eh."

"Ang soft ayieeeeee!" Sabi ni Irene.

"Cute niyo buset." Sabi ni Joy.

Tinignan ni Wendy ang mga natanggap na regalo. Tinignan ang mga katrabaho.

Tinaas ang baso niya ng coke.

"Salamat, tropang Itim na Bulbol. Dahil wala kayong regalo kay Seulgi pero sakin meron..Mahal ko kayo! Mas matimbang nga lang ng slight si Joy tsaka Rosie." Sabi niya.

"Happy birthday, Boss Wan! Mahal ka din namin!" Tumatawang sagot ng tropahan.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**630PM**

"Ayos ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Joy. 

Nakahinto ang kotse sa parking lot ng restaurant kung saan sila maghahapunan kasama ang mga magulang ni Wendy.

"I lied. Di ako ayos. Mehn. Kinakabahan ako." Sagot ni Joy. 

"Luh?"

"Pakshet. Yung last na parentals na nameet ko eh yung sa kay Sungjae. Dyusko. Ano sasabihin ng mga magulang mo pag nalaman nilang may anak ako sa pagkadalaga?!"

Tumawa si Wendy. "Para kang ewan?" Sabi niya kay Joy.

"Seryoso kasi, Wanda! Yung huli mong pinakilala sa kanila eh si Chip! Perfect, chilled out, cute as fuck, Chip! Anong panama ng isang katulad ko?!"

"Hey what the fuck." Sabi ni Wendy. "Walang ganun. Diba sabi ko sayo kanina yan? Rosie..is perfect..Pero she's not perfect for me. Not in this universe kasi look how that relationship turned out."

"Maayos kayong nag-break! Paano kung mas boto pa sa kanya yung magulang mo kesa sakin?!"

"Aabot ng mahigit isang libo ang chapters ni otornim kung sakaling magkaroon nga ng kalat na ganun kasi di na papawalan ni Jisoo si Rosie." Natatawa padin na sagot ni Wendy. "Relax, Joy. I'm all yours. Kahit ano pa sabihin ng parents ko, bahala sila sa buhay nila. Kasi what I want still weighs more..and I want you. Kaya wala kang kailangan problemahin. Pagpasok natin sa restaurant na yan I'll be with you. Pag labas natin ng restaurant, I'll still be with you kahit ano pa mangyari alright?"

"Ang sweet nung speech. Kinilig ako, na-horny ako..Pero KINAKABAHAN PADIN AKO!"

"Okay. Sige. Ganito nalang, we sit here until you're ready okay?" 

"Shet. Mama. Dyusko lord."

"Kaya mo yan."

Dumukot si Joy sa bag niya. Nilabas ang cellphone. May tinawagan. Sumagot agad.

"CHIP!"

 _"What?!"_ Iritang sabi ni Rosé mula sa kabilang linya. Maririnig si Jisoo na tumatawa sa background.

"CHIP PUTAMEHN!"

_"Ate Joy..I love you..But you're kind of interrupting something important right now."_

"Chip send help!" Sabi ni Joy. "Also, ano naman ang importanteng na-interrupt ko?"

 _"Jichu is at full capacity. Walang tao sa bahay bukod saming dalawa. Go figure."_ Deadpan na sagot ni Rosé. 

Tumawa si Wendy. "Putanginang yan. Sabi sayo, Joy eh! Wala nang balikan na mangyayari kahit mas trip pa ng parents ko si Rosie."

"Di ko gets." Sabi ni Joy.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosé. May tunog ng sampal at isang mahinang aray galing sa tumatawa parin na si Jisoo.

 _"It was just getting good."_ Defeated na comment ni Rosé. 

"Ano ba ginagawa niyo?" Tanong ni Joy.

 _"Wala."_ Sagot ni Rosé. Kumaluskos. 

_"Wala daw. Ganda na ng view ko eh. Salamat, Ligaya!"_ Malakas na reklamo ni Jisoo na nahagip sa mic.

Lalong tumawa si Wendy.

"Ay." Sabi ni Joy. "Kayo ba ay.."

_"Yes, ate Joy. We were in the middle of having sex. Ano bang problema mo? Bilis para we can get back into it before the mood dies."_

"MYGAHD CHIP!"

 _"Bababaan na kita in five seconds."_ Banta ni Rosé.

"Di ako makababa ng kotse, kinakabahan ako ma-meet parentals ni Wanda kasi wala akong panama sa perfection mo!" Mabilis na sigaw ni Joy. "Also, congrats on the sex!"

_"Thank you, ate Joy. Bakit ka kakabahan?"_

"Kasi nga wala akong panama sa perfection mo! Pay attention, Chip!"

_"Kala ko oks ka na kanina?"_

"I lied. Di ako okay. Anong gagawin ko mehn?!"

_"It's literally just Wannie's parents? I told you they're hella nice. Well..Her mom is. Pero legit, ate Joy! Kahit sampu within one year ang ipakilala ni Wannie sa kanila they can't think of anyone any different kasi let's face it, hindi ikaw or ako ang may kasalanan na malandi si Wannie. Also, di ako perfect. I fucking hate it everytime people imply that."_

"Ay tru. That makes sense."

"Maka-comment ng malandi amputspa." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Did Chip lie?" Sabi ni Joy kay Wendy.

"Nope."

"Yun. Shut up ka muna, kausap ko ex mo." Bumalik sa telepono si Joy. "Shet, Chip. Tingin mo may issue na ganito kung sakaling ikaw ang jinowa ko?"

 _"Wala, ate Joy. Park squared would have been amazing though."_ Sabi ni Rosé. 

_"Nangangati na ako, Ligaya. Ano na resolution mo?"_ Sabi ni Jisoo sa background.

"Tangina naman nito ni Soo eh." Sabi ni Joy. "Mamaya ka na, sayo naman si Chip magdamag."

 _"Di na niya trip yung top view mamaya."_ Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Ayos tayo diyan mehn." Sabi ni Wendy.

 _"Happy birthday ulit, boss Wan!"_ Natatawang sabi ni Jisoo.

"Congrats on getting full capacity back!" Sagot ni Wendy.

 _"Ate Joy."_ Tawag ni Rosé. _"Stop worrying. Wannie loves you. I'm sure she won't throw you to the wolves kung sakali. Di issue yun. You'll be alright."_ Paliwanag niya.

"Kabado parin ako..pero mga sampu nalang." Sagot ni Joy.

 _"Just walk in there and be you. Makikita ng parents ni Wannie how happy you make her and then all good. Instead of when I came in and may comment yung Dad niya na cute kami pero parang pilit."_ Sabi ni Rosé. May konting tawa sa tono.

"Luh?" Tumingin si Joy kay Wendy na nakangiti lang ng awkward sa kanya.

"Yeah uhhh..Dad said that. Binawi naman niya agad. Said he meant it as a joke pero..Well..Yun." Sabi ni Wendy.

 _"See?"_ Sabi ni Rosé. _"Advantage din na you guys have already been dating longer than Wannie and I had when I met them. Mas natural na galawan niyo. Things will be alright, ate Joy. Relax."_

 _"Holyshit."_ Comment ni Jisoo.

"Di ka nga talaga perfect." Biro ni Joy.

 _"Yup."_ Sagot ni Rosé. _"You and Wannie on the other hand..are perfect..tapos based on how long and how well things are going on..compatible as mag jowa pa. So oks na tagpuin parentals ni Wannie. I'm sure they'll like you more than they liked me."_

 _"Di sa pagiging ano boss ha..Pero."_ Sabi ni Jisoo.

"My Dad can be an asshole." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Pasensya na, Chip." Sabi ni Joy.

 _"Saks na lang. Oks na ang lahat. Ikaw ba? Are you okay now?"_ Sabi ni Rosé.

"I think..Kaya na."

_"Good. Kasi I'm gonna go back to being perfect for Jichu. Sigurado ka na ha?"_

Natawa si Joy. "Ayos na, Chip. Salamat. Tunay kang tropa."

_"You're welcome, ate Joy! Have fun!"_

_"Goodluck, Ligaya!"_ Sigaw ni Jisoo.

"Oks. Enjoy ChuChip!"

 _"Always, ate Joy. Happy birthday ulit, Wannie!"_ Sabi ni Rosé bago ibaba ang tawag.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**7PM**

"Tipo mo ba ang Park?" Tanong ng tatay ni Wendy sa kanya. Tumatawa. "Kasi Park din apelyido ni Rosie."

"Dad. Knock it off. You're not funny. Joy is getting uncomfortable." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Stop it." Saway ng nanay niya sa asawa nito.

"Woah okay. Sorry sorry. I'm just saying." Sagot ng tatay ni Wendy.

Tahimik na uminom ng tubig si Joy. Hinawakan ni Wendy ang isa niyang kamay sa ilalim ng lamesa. Pinindot.

"Why are you like this?" Tanong ni Wendy sa tatay niya. "Every single time I introduce someone, you mention an ex of mine and then proceed to make things awkward."

"Seungwan." Sabi ng nanay niya.

"No, Mom. Dad needs to hear this. I'm grown up. I can choose who to date. He needs to know na I'm being nice by introducing them to you guys kahit ang off color parati ng mga biro niya and he says shit that sticks to their heads until it becomes part of the reason why it never works out. You did the exact same thing with Rosie..I'm not gonna let you do the same with Joy." Galit na sabi ni Wendy. 

"You've been like this ever since you broke up with that one..What's her name? Sejeong? Don't you think you're being a serial dater?"

Suminghap si Joy. Tinakpan ng ubo.

Namula si Wendy. "For fuck's sake, Dad. That was years ago! Ikaw nalang di nakamove-on!" Sabi niya.

"Well if you're wondering why I'm being like this..It's because I'm not prepared to accept anyone if it's not her. I liked that one. Her father was a great business partner while it lasted."

Suminghap nadin ang nanay ni Wendy.

"Thank you for the dinner then." Poker-faced na sabi ni Wendy. Ibinaba ang kubyertos tapos tumayo. Hinila nadin si Joy. "I'll text you, Mom. I'm sorry it has to be like this pero sayo lang directed yun. I'm done with Dad. Ayoko na." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8PM**

Nakahinto ang kotse sa parking lot ng isang building. 

Tahimik silang nakarating dun.

Si Joy ang nag-drive.

"Huy. Ayos ka lang?" Tanong niya kay Wendy na nakaupo sa passenger seat at nakatingin lang sa labas.

"I'm sorry, Joy." Sabi ni Wendy. "I let it get that bad kasi pinatulan ko si Dad."

Umiling si Joy. "Ayos na lang yun. At least ngayon alam mo na kung bakit siya ganun diba?"

"Kahit na." Tumawa si Wendy. Medyo bitter. "Sejeong wasn't even great to begin with. It was a high school thing. We weren't even happy. Broke up with each other kasi we just cheated on each other so many times wala nang point kung mag-jowa pa kami."

"Parang ewan."

"I think the whole meet the parents thing is stupid."

"Luh?"

"Naisip ko lang..Kasi if you meet someone's parents or you introduce someone to your parents..all everyone does is fake being great para maayos ang kahihinatnan. Pointless. Puro pagpapanggap."

"Ang lalim ng hugot."

"Ewan ko nalang. Bahala na si Dad. Tangina niya. Like he can do shit at this point." Kibit-balikat na sabi ni Wendy.

"Sakto na pala yung part two ng regalo ko sayo." Sabi ni Joy.

"Ano ba yun?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nasa rage room sila. Full safety gear. Napapalibutan ng pwedeng sirain.

"Holyshit." Sabi ni Wendy.

Nag thumbs up si Joy. "Ayos diba? Napansin ko kasi na mas malala ka kay boss Slug. Ang tense mo parati, hindi lang halata. So I thought oks na dalhin ka sa ganitong lugar para naman may pagbuntunan ka ng kung ano man yung mga pinoproblema mo." Paliwanag niya. 

Tinitigan lang siya ni Wendy. "I love you." Sabi niya kay Joy.

Binasag ni Joy ang isang baso na nakapatong sa katabi niyang lamesa. "Shet!"

Tumawa si Wendy. "Holyshit. I love you, Joy. I really do."

"Mygahd! I love you too, Wendy. Unleash mo na yang rage mo."

Nagsimula na si Wendy. Inuna ang isang lumang computer. Hinataw ng hinataw gamit ang isang sledgehammer hanggang mawasak. "Putangina ng tatay kong kala mo kung sino!!" Sigaw niya. "I'm done with that guy, screw him!"

Nagbasag si Joy ng mga plato. "Shet mahal daw ako ng boss ko! Kinikilig ako!!!!!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10PM**

"Hoy." Bati ni Wendy sa bestfriend niyang tinawagan.

 _"Ano?"_ Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Punta ka na sa bahay."

 _"Di ka na busy? Kawawa yata. Birthday mo pa naman."_ Asar ni Seulgi.

"Naka-kotse ka. Aabutin kayo ng mahigit isang oras bago makarating dito. Sakto na yun." Balik ni Wendy.

 _"I feel bad for Joy."_ Comment ni Irene mula sa background.

Tumawa si Seulgi. 

"Sira-ulo kayong dalawa. Dali na, game na. See you fuckers later." Sabi ni Wendy. Binaba na ang call matapos makakuha ng oks mula sa bestfriend niya. 

Pinuntahan niya si Joy sa kwarto. 

Natirik ng makita ang itsurahan nito sa kama. 

"Shet." Sabi niya.

"Lika na dito. Edible underwear. Akalain mong may ganun pala?" Aya ni Joy. "Part three."

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Nice. Love you."

"Love you too, Wanda. Game na!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1130PM**

"This is one of our dumber traditions." Comment ni Seulgi. Naglilinya na ng shot glass katulad ng ginawa ni Wendy nung birthday niya.

"Pweds na din. I mean..We only do this twice a year anyway." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Twice a year. Parami naman ng parami."

"Maybe we stop at 30?"

"As a benchmark?"

"Yeah why not?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Makes sense."

Natapos ang preparation. 

Nagtinginan sila.

"Happy birthday, Bestfriend."

"Thank you, Slug."

"Labyu."

"Labyu too."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1AM**

"Tsong." Tawag ni Wendy.

"Oh?" Sagot ni Seulgi. 

Nakahilata silang dalawa sa sofa. 

Nakaupo sa dining table sila Irene at Joy. Tumatawa na ulit. Prepared na mag video ng panibago nanamang kalat.

"I went to a rage room today." Kwento ni Wendy. "Fuck. Napansin ni Joy na ang tense ko daw."

"Was it fun?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Fuck yeah it was."

"Ayos."

"Tsong."

"Hmm?"

"Labyu tsong. Platonic soulmates mehn. Legit."

"Tru tru. Labyu too, Seungwan. Hayup. Buti nalang nabuhay ka."

Umiyak si Wendy. Niyakap si Seulgi. "Bestfrieeeeend!!"

Umiyak nadin si Seulgi. "Bestfrieeeeend!!"

Umiyak nadin sila Joy at Irene. Sa kakatawa. 

"Putangina ng dalawang to dyusko!" Sabi ni Irene.

"Ang labo ng kalat amputek yan!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Wag mo ko iiwan mehn ha!" Sabi ni Wendy kay Seulgi. "Tayo lang legit na endgame dito tsong. Pramis. WenSeul, alang titibag!"

"Tsong tsong..Di kita iiwan. Kahit magpakasal kami ni Irene ikaw parin bestfriend ko alang papalit pramis!"

"Ayos tayo diyan. Legit mehn. Mahal kita. Huhu. Aylabyu, Slug!"

"Aylabyu too, Seungwan! Huhu bestfrieeeeend!"

Matagal na magkayakap at nagiiyakan sila Seulgi at Wendy. Ulit ulit lang na naga-I love you sa isa't-isa.

Tinapik ni Irene si Joy. "Kamusta ka?" Tanong niya. 

"Ayos naman. Muntanga yung tatay ni Wanda. Trip padin yung ex niya nung high school siya. Kaya pala ang gago sa lahat ng pinapakilala niya. Kahit kay Chip." Kwento ni Joy.

"Oof. Kakabadtrip. Sigurado kang oks ka lang dun?"

"Paki ko naman sa kanya? Basta gusto akong makasama ni Wanda, dito lang ako. Bakit ko poproblemahin yung tatay niyang may saltik? Ganun naman din sabi niya kanina eh. Wag na namin pareho isipin kasi di importante."

"Makes sense."

Suminghot si Seulgi. "Tol." Tinapik sa balikat si Wendy. "I'm getting married." Balita niya.

"Kelan?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Um-oo na ba? Legit na ba yung singsing?"

Umiling si Seulgi. "I'm asking her again on her birthday. Alam mo naman. Sinasabi ko lang sayo. Tsong. Sigurado na ako."

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "I get you. Ako din. Baka sometime next year. Sigurado narin ako kay Joy..Pero di ko mamadaliin. Gotta marinate. Kasi mas masarap kapag marinated."

"Makes sense." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Tulog na tayo mehn?" Aya ni Wendy.

"Sige tsong. Usog ka ng slight."

Umusad nga si Wendy. "Namimiss ko si Joy. Ewan kung bakit ko sinasabi sayo to..Pero..Ang saya palang little spoon?"

"Seryoso ba? Parang ewan. Oks nadin though. Bagay kayo ni Joy. Legit. I'm happy for you."

"I know..Putangina ng tatay ko. Pero di ko na iisipin trip nun. Kakasawa yung parating naghahanap ng approval sa kanya eh wala naman siyang binibigay. Bahala siya sa buhay niya."

"Tama yan, bro. Tama yan. Screw what that guy thinks. He's an asshole anyway. Paampon ka nalang sa tatay ko, tanggap ka nun. Soulmate kita eh."

"Ayos! Salamat tsong!"

Nagyakap ulit sila. 

Lumapit sila Irene at Joy.

"Yan nanaman yung mga pa-vision na magagandang babae." Comment ni Seulgi. "Tangina, Wanda. Bakit ganun? Di naman ganito dati."

"Kamukha ni Joy. Tol, tulungan mo ako." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakakapit sa braso ng bestfriend niya.

"Wag ka nga mehn! Bahala ka diyan. Kamukha din ni Irene tong nasa harap ko eh. Buset."

Nagtinginan sila Joy at Irene. 

"May guestroom si Wanda." Sabi ni Joy.

"Salamat." Sagot ni Irene. 

Nagsimula silang mang-asar.

Nahulog sa sofa ang mag bestfriend ng pareho silang hawakan sa hita.

"Putangina!" Sigaw ni Wendy kay Joy. "Layuan mo ako, freaken temptation of the highest order!" Nag form ng krus gamit ang dalawang daliri.

"Miss, please wag kang ano." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene. "May asawa ako. Wala lang singsing kasi di ko na afford yung ka-pair nung kanya." Gumapang papunta sa kabilang side ng living room. Sinundan siya ni Wendy.

Lumapit ulit sila Irene at Joy.

"Mehn. Ano ba?!" Reklamo ni Wendy. "Please maawa po kayo sakin. Kahit kamukha mo si Joy eh I don't wanna take any chances."

Tumatawa na si Irene. Hinalikan sa pisngi si Seulgi. "Game na. Para kang ano."

"Di kita kilala!" Sigaw ni Seulgi.

"Weh?" Sabi ni Irene. Ngumiti. "I'm Irene Bae." Naglahad ng kamay kay Seulgi na tinanggap naman nito at inalog. 

"Like yung leader ng Red Velvet?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Yup."

"Wag kang titiklop, Slug! Labanan mo! Soft stan tayo dito!" Sabi ni Wendy.

Tumawa si Joy. "Para kang ewan." Sabi niya kay Wendy. Hinagod ang leg ng kausap.

"G na." Aya ni Irene kay Seulgi. "Kahit walang ganap oks na. Tabihan mo na lang ako matulog."

Umiling si Seulgi. "Kapangalan mo rin asawa ko, alam mo ba yun? Kaso..sorry miss. Di po ako pwede. Pasensya na." Tumayo si Seulgi. "Kahit ikaw talaga yung leader ng Red Velvet." Sumuray. "Di parin. Kasi mahal ko yung Irene ko. Siya lang. Wala nang iba." Lumakad papunta sa sofa, bumulagta.

Tumayo narin si Wendy. Pinalis ang kamay ni Joy na naglalaro sa hita niya. "Pasensya nadin sayo, miss." Sabi niya. "May Joy na ako. Na kaisa-isang makakapagpa-Ligaya sakin. Solb na. Wala nang hahanapin pa." 

Tinabihan ni Wendy ang bestfriend niya. 

Nagpaluan nanaman sila Irene at Joy dahil sa kilig.

"Dun nalang kayo sa kwarto, mga maam. Dito nalang kami. Goodnight." Sabi ng mag bestfriend. 

"Happy birthday, Seungwan." Bati ni Seulgi. Humihikab-hikab.

"Salamat, Slug. Pinaka-masaya na talagang birthday to legit."


	118. FUN KAIBIGANS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 118.
> 
> Another team building begins. Conyo Jesus joins the tropa.
> 
> This is the last team building I will detail. After this, we shall timeskip to important events.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this kwento guys! I hope you're all still okay with how it's chugging along.

**4AM**

HOOOOOOOOOOONK!!!!!!!

Bumalikwas si Seulgi. Nahulog sa kama. Humalakhak si Irene. Nabitawan pa yung airhorn sa lakas ng tawa. 

"Roadtriiiiiiiiiip! I love you, Snuggle Beaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!!!"

"Putangina moooooooooooo!!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8AM**

Nagkakape sila. Magkaharap sa dining table. 

"Sabay natin si Conyo Jesus?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Tumango si Seulgi. Pinulot ang cellphone at tinignan kung may text ang pinaguusapan. 

Binaba ulit. "Said she'll drop by nalang dito sa bahay para di na natin siya daanan." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Si Irene naman ang tumango. Ngumiti sa itsura ng girlfriend niya na pangalawang mug na ng kape pero pumipikit-pikit parin. 

"I love you." Sabi ni Irene. 

"I love you too, Bunbun." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Sabay na tayo maligo."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11AM**

"Psst. Ate." Tawag ni Saeron.

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. Sinilip ang tumawag sa rearview mirror. "Ano?" Tanong niya. 

"Peram ulit kami ni Yerms ng playlist. Saktong roadtrip tunes." 

Inabot ni Seulgi ang phone niya at aux cord kay Saeron na pinasa naman kay Yeri.

"Do you have ba yung f(x) sa playlist mo, Slug?" Tanong ni Krystal. 

"I think so. Bakit?"

"I want to make kinig their isang kanta. Hot Summer ba yun? Perfect para sa vibes."

"Bet ko music taste neto ni Conyo Jesus ah." Comment ni Yeri. Nag-scroll saglit sa playlist hanggang mahanap at mapatugtog ang request ng katabi niya sa backseat. 

"Oyeah." Sabi nila pareho ni Krystal. Gumagalaw na ang ulo sa beat. 

"Luh. Magka-vibes pa ata. Paktay na." Sabi ni Irene tungkol sa kanila. 

Natawa si Seulgi. "Should be fun with everyone else."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1130PM - SM HYPERMARKET CUBAO**

"Suki na tayo dito." Comment ni Joy. 

"Ays lang yan." Sabi ni Wendy. "We have the power of the wife and Conyo Jesus on our side kung sakaling magpakita yung aswang." 

"What's meron?" Tanong ni Krystal. 

Kinuwento sa kanya ng mga kasama ang ganap tuwing nasa SM sila. 

"Ay that's so nakakatawa. Legit ba?" 

"Oo nga. Every single fucking time, Krystal." Sabi ni Seulgi. Halatang stressed. 

"Mygod naman kasi." Sabi ni Krystal. "Of all the people you will make palit me with. This is your karma. Kasi all you made gawa dati was make tingin at people based on their boobies."

"Ay." Sabi ni Irene. "The dirt I can get from this whole trip. Shet. I'm looking forward to it already."

Tumawa si Wendy. "Holyshit. Krystal's right. Tangina oo nga! Dati eh wala kang paki sa personality eh. If you liked the boobs, you go for it." Sabi niya kay Seulgi. 

Pinakyu silang lahat ni Seulgi. 

Dumating si Rosé. Pinulot lang yung kinakain na hotdog ni Wendy tapos kinagatan bago ibalik. 

Tinignan siya ng lahat. Nag-peace sign siya. "Sup guys. Jichu's parking."

"Wala pa sila ate Lisa tsaka ate Jennie." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Apat ang auto, tatlo lang ang walkie." Sabi ni Yeri.

Umiling si Rosé. Tuluyan nang inangkin ang hotdog ni Wendy. "Kasama namin sila sa kotse. We used mine." Sabi niya pagkatapos lumunok ng isang kagat.

"AGSHSJAKDLAJFK Breakfast ko yan. Rosie naman!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

Inabutan siya ng isang-daan ni Joy. "Bumili ka nalang ng bago, paka-arte nito." Utos niya. 

Tumayo si Wendy tapos nagga-grumble na bumalik sa hotdog stand para sumunod.

Dumating nadin sila Jisoo, Jennie, at Lisa. 

Kanya-kanyang batian. 

"Hoy Wanda napakabagal naman ng hotdog na yan iiwan ka namin!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. 

"Sandali lang, atat ka eh!" 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12PM - SM HYPERMARKET CUBAO**

"Pota. Hindi narinig ni Lord yung dasal ko." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Dinig sa buong Hypermarket ang collective na groan ng tropa sa nadatnan nila sa cereals aisle. 

"We meet again, Sluggie." Nakangiting sabi ni Sunmi. 

Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Krystal. Sumimangot si Irene. 

Sumugod ng yakap si Sunmi. Di nanaman nakaligtas si Seulgi.

"Taena, Slug. Apakabagal umiwas amputa." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Dyusko. Made-delay nanaman tayo ng malupit neto eh." Sabi ni Joy. 

Binawi ni Rosé ang BossDad niya mula sa nakayakap dito. 

"Love in the cereals aisle." Comment ni Sunmi. "We really should get back together."

"Yeah, no. Hard pass. There are easier ways to experience hell." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Tinulak ni Jisoo si Sunmi para maabot ang shelf ng cereals. Mabilis na kumuha ng isang kahon ng Koko Crunch. Ngumiti. "Oks na, guys. Nakuha na ang pakay. Larga na." Announcement niya.

Nagsitanguan ang barkada. Akmang aalis.

"Wait! Sluggie!" Tawag ni Sunmi. 

"Putaena naman, Miss Sunmi. May schedule kaming hinahabol." Reklamo ni Lisa. 

"Why do you keep making tawag Sluggie, Sluggie? Who made bigay that karapatan to you?" Tanong ni Krystal kay Sunmi. 

"Sino ka naman?" Tanong ni Sunmi kay Krystal.

Lumapit si Krystal kay Sunmi. Tinignan ng masama mula ulo hanggang paa. Nag-scoff.

"I'm the one who gave her that nickname. Who are you?" Sabi ni Krystal.

"Huy diretso yun." Sabi ni Wendy kay Seulgi. 

"Ako lang naman yung TOTGA ni Sluggie." Sagot ni Sunmi.

"Saang banda?!" Sabi ni Seulgi. "Mas TOTGA ko pa yung kausap mo kesa sayo eh!"

"Buuuuuuurn!"Asar ni Irene. 

"Why do you keep hiding behind your friends, Sluggie? If you had just gone willingly the first time we randomly met up, edi sana hindi na kailangan mangyari to. Bumalik ka na kasi!" Giit ni Sunmi. 

Nag-hairflip si Krystal. "I told you stop making tawag her Sluggie! You have no karapatan to that nickname!" Namumula na sabi niya. 

"May asawa na yan pota naman!" Sabi ni Irene. "Gaano ka ba nasarapan at hindi ka maka-move on?! Napakahaliparot eh. Willing ka talaga maging homewrecker? Brand mo na yun? Trademark?"

"Saang part ba kasi ng ayaw na nga ni Seulgi sayo ang hindi mo magets?!" Reklamo ni Wendy. 

"Hindi kami nag-break!" Sigaw ni Sunmi.

"Psst." Kinalabit ni Jisoo si Rosé. 

"Ano?" Sagot ni Rosé. 

Inabutan siya ni Jisoo ng Piattos. "G mo na. Mukhang matatagalan eh."

"Para kang gago, Jichu." Natatawang comment ni Rosé. 

"Ay penge." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Nakikain ang buong tropa. 

"Sluggie ano ba?!" Sigaw ulit ni Sunmi. "Lika na. We really have a lot to catch up on." May paghawak pa sa kamay at hila. 

Hinablot ni Irene yung isang arm ni Seulgi. 

"Taenang buhay to." Reklamo ni Seulgi. Umiiling. Nahatak kasi siya in two different directions. 

"Edi ikaw na pinag-aagawan. Pakyung to." Sabi ni Wendy kay Seulgi.

"Girl, you need to stop." Sabi ni Krystal kay Sunmi. Nakigulo nadin. 

Umupo na ang barkada sa floor. Nanunuod nalang. Kanya-kanya nadin ng dukot ng chichirya mula sa basket ni Rosé.

"Bakit kaya wala pang nagpupunta na security?" Tanong ni Joy sa mga kaibigan na nagkibit-balikat lang. 

"Ibang dimension yata tong cereals aisle." Comment ni Jennie. 

"BITCH OFF!" Sigaw ni Saeron. "Sam-pa-lan! Sam-pa-lan!"

"Saeron putangina naman!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. "Wag ka na gumatong!"

"Make bitaw Sluggie already, dyuskomygod, Sunmi gurl! You're so cheap making gawa this eksena sa SM ha!" Sigaw ni Krystal kay Sunmi.

"Thank you, Krystal!" Singit ni Irene. "That's exactly what I said the first time we ran into this bitch!"

"Akin kasi yan eh!" Entry ni Sunmi. May halo ng pagmamaktol sa boses.

"This is going fucking nowhere!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. Kumalas sa hawak sa kanya nung tatlong babae tapos huminga ng malalim, hinarap si Sunmi. "We've been over years ago. Ayoko na. Tigilan mo na ako parang awa. What the fuck are you still chasing me for?!"

"Hindi tayo nag-break!" Sabi ni Sunmi.

"I'm sorry it ended up like this. I'm sorry I didn't properly break up with you back then..Mali ako dun..I'm saying it now though. Wala na. Tapos na." Sagot ni Seulgi. Umiiling. 

"Sluggie, I'm not stopping. Sakin ka lang sasaya."

"Potakteng yan. Yung level ng irita ko hindi na mame-measure." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Yung mine din." Comment ni Krystal. Kinalabit si Sunmi. "Ate, you need to make tigil na your pagra-run after Sluggie, kasi it's not nakakatuwa na for anyone. Mygod. I understand she's masarap kasi na-try ko din yan. Pero girl..You're better than this."

"Backhanded compliment pa yata yun ah." Bulong ni Seulgi. 

"There's plenty of tao pa in this planet other than Seulgi." Tuloy ni Krystal. "You're making tapon your chances of making hanap the one for you if you keep making habol her kasi meron na siyang owner."

"Aso ka pala eh." Banat ni Irene kay Seulgi. "I should leash you. Maybe."

"Sounds like a fun idea." Sagot ni Seulgi. Nginitian si Irene. 

"Ang dami mong sinayang sakin, Sluggie. Look at you ending up with the wrong people." Sabi ni Sunmi. 

"Who told you you can talk to them like that?!" Sigaw ni Seulgi.

"They're dirt, Sluggie. Di worth ng oras mo. Bakit ka nakikisalamuha sa ganyan? If you had stuck with me edi sana you don't have to be seen walking around with pokpok types." Sagot ni Sunmi. 

Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Krystal. Sinugod si Sunmi tapos sinampal. Suminghap ang lahat.

"Mygod. You're such a bitch. I can't believe I let go of Seulgi just so she would end up with someone like you. Baka ikaw yung pokpok tossing yourself at Sluggie like that kahit ayaw na niya! Sana pala nag-intay ako ng a few more years para kay Irene unnie ko na lang diretsong ipinasa. Mas worthy pa kesa sayo." Sabi ni Krystal.

"Iba yung tama pag maayos eh." Comment ni Saeron. "Ang tindi nung aftershock. Pati ako tinamaan. Oof."

Sumingit si Yeri sa gitna ng mga nagbabangayan. "Mic. Drop." Sabi niya kay Sunmi. Naghulog ng isang legit na mic na di nanaman nila alam kung saan nito nakuha.

Nagtawanan ang barkadang tumatayo na mula sa pwesto.

"It's done, Sunmi. Please..Lubayan mo na ako." Sabi ni Seulgi. Umalis na kasunod si Irene.

"GG na kami, Miss Sunmi. Like I said kanina..May schedule kaming hinahabol." Banat ni Lisa. 

"Ingat sa life. Make good choices next time!" Bilin ni Jennie. 

Sunod-sunod na lumarga ang tropa. 

"It was neat seeing you this time, Sunmi. I'd say sorry for how things turned out pero..Ayoko..Kasi bitch ka..So bye." Paalam ni Wendy.

Naiwan sa aisle sila Krystal at Sunmi.

"Don't let me find out you're bothering Sluggie again after this. Kasi Irene unnie is nicer than I am. I can make your life actual hell." Banta ni Krystal sa kaharap niya. Nag-hairflip ng saktong masasampal ng buhok niya si Sunmi bago tumalikod. 

"Your handbag is fake by the way, if you're gonna carry around an LV imitation, at least use the ones from Hong Kong. Kesa yung galing sa Divisoria like that one." Dugtong niya bago tuluyang mag-walk out.

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **130PM** **\- SOMEWHERE ALONG NLEX. NORTHBOUND.**

Tulog ang tatlong sakay ng backseat ng Benz. Sakto nang kumpulan para magkasya.

Si Krystal ang nagmamaneho. Shotgun si Irene as usual. 

Lumingon si Irene sa itsura ni Seulgi sa backseat. Nakasandal sa balikat ng kapatid niyang si Saeron, nakabuka ng slight ang bibig, two seconds away from a proper snore. 

"Napagod." Comment ni Irene.

Tumango si Krystal. Nag-signal pakaliwa papunta sa fast lane. "Sluggie hates confrontation." Sabi niya. "She's insta-pagod kapag she has to make usap people in mataas na stress situations."

"Ang lala naman kasi ni ate Sunmi." Sabi ni Irene. 

"I get it. She probably just got stuck dun sa part where Sluggie and her are still masaya sa relasyon nila."

"Hmm."

"I'm not going to make sinungaling with you, Irene unnie. Minsan I also make isip what my buhay would be like if I did not make hiwalay from Sluggie. Kasi ang perfect kaya niya na jowa. Super maalaga and shit. Pero I only make isip in that weird abstract paraan lang. Parang if you make isip what your alternate kalawakan self would be doing ganun?"

Natawa si Irene. "Kalawakan amputspa."

"Universe kasi!"

"Gets gets."

"Don't make galit with me ha! I promise I won't make agaw Sluggie. That ship has made alis from the pier a long panahon ago. It got lubog kasi di kami pang mahabang term."

"Saks na, Krystal. I trust you more than that Sunmi lady..and I trust Seulgi. Di yan liliko. I have proof." 

"Gosh, I hope you two make pakasal na already kasi you're perfect para sa each other. Walang joke. I barko."

"Pwede naman sabihing I ship bakit di magawa? Marunong ka naman pala magsalita ng maayos, takteng bata to." Natatawang sabi ni Irene. 

Umiling lang ng umiling si Krystal. Nag-signal nanaman. Pa-right. Bilang may nakitang sign for a stopover.

"I don't make pansin how I make salita on a normal situation. I just sabi what makes pasok sa utak ko when it does." Paliwanag niya. "I spend so many oras flying pabalik-balik from so many lugar and then here sa Pinas kaya so English and Tagalog gets halo in my end pati."

"Saks na din, I guess. Trademark mo na." Nagkibit-balikat nalang si Irene. 

May umugong mula sa backseat. Lumingon si Krystal sa rearview mirror, sumilip si Irene.

Nakita nilang pareho na iritang nag-ayos ng pwesto sa tulog si Seulgi. 

"Tignan mo tong oso na to." Sabi ni Irene. "Tiyan niya yun noh?" Tanong niya kay Krystal na tumawa lang. 

"Yep." Sabi ni Krystal. "I'm going to make tigil sa gas station para we can all eat some tanghalian. Perfect oras for it. Kalahating hours na after one eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**7PM - BAGUIO**

"Tuloy nalang tayo sa flat ko." Sabi ni Jisoo sa walkie. 

Lead car dahil mas alam niya ang area. 

"Gabi nadin eh." Dugtong ni Rosé. "We set off for Banaue tomorrow?"

Nag-agree ang lahat. 

Saglit lang din ay nakarating sila sa parking area ng apartment building na tinuluyan ni Jisoo nung nasa Baguio pa siya. 

Nagkumpulan sa elevator. Tamang siksik para magkasya kasama ang mga pinamiling alak para sa planong inuman. 

Nasiko ni Krystal sa mukha si Seulgi, natapakan ni Joy sa paa si Yeri, nagkauntugan sila Jennie at Jisoo, nasampal ni Rosé si Lisa bilang mali ang nahawakan nito ng madulas, sumabit sa strap ng backpack ni Irene yung buhok ni Saeron, nauntog sa pader ng elevator si Wendy. 

Pero nagkasya ang barkada. Pwede na. 

Tahimik silang lumakad papunta sa pintuan nang makarating sa tamang floor. 

"Di ako nakapaglinis simula nung huli kong alis kaya pasensya na kung magulo." Sabi ni Jisoo bago buksan ang pinto. 

Naunang pumasok si Rosé. Dire-diretso lang hanggang sa bedroom. 

"At home na at home yung isa amputek." Comment ni Jennie. 

Sunod-sunod na silang pumasok. Kanya-kanyang hanap ng pwesto sa living room. 

Lumabas si Rosé mula sa kwarto. Nakapang-bahay na. 

"Overdue na electricity bill mo, Jichu." Sabi niya. Umupo sa gitna nila Irene at Seulgi sa couch pagkatapos mag-abot ng papel ng Meralco sa girlfriend.

"Pota. Oo nga pala." Napatampal sa noo niya si Jisoo nang mabasa ang nakasulat. "Saks na din lang, gumagana pa naman. Sana di maputulan kahit ngayong gabi lang."

"Sayo ba to or accommodation?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Sakin." Sagot ni Jisoo. Naglalagay na ng cans ng beer sa ref na walang laman. 

"Tanginang yan. Six months to a year lang ang kontrata pero bumili na ng tirahan. Plano mo pa yata mag-permanent dito eh." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Okay na investment. At least sa maayos napunta yung pera" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Wala tayong yelo." Comment pagkatapos sumilip sa plastic bag ng mga pinamili.

"Putangina nung nakalimot." Sabi ni Jennie. Binatukan si Lisa.

"Aray ko ha! Gago ka ba? Di naman sakin nakatoka yun, tanga yata si Puta." Sagot naman ni Lisa. Hinihimas yung ulo. Gumanti ng batok.

"Your tawagan..is Puta." Comment ni Krystal sa nagsasampalan na na JenLisa.

Lumingon si Lisa kay Krystal. Di na nag-flinch sa malakas na sampal sa kanya ni Jennie. Nakangiting tumango. "Cute diba?" Sabi niya.

"Saang banda is that cute? Ang sagwa kaya."

"Nasanay na kami, Krystal. Keri na lang. Ganyan naman sila." Sabi ni Joy.

Bumukas ang front door. Tumingin ang tropa. Palabas si Jisoo. 

"Gabi na. Saan ka pupunta?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Bibili ng yelo. Sama ka?" Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Wala akong bra."

"Di namin kailangan malaman, Chip." Sabi ni Irene.

Nagkibit-balikat si Jisoo. "Ten minutes guys." Bago lumabas. 

Nagtinginan ang barkada. Nag-ehem si Krystal. "Kamusta na you and Jisoo, Rosie?" Tanong niya.

"All good, ate Krystal. I don't know what you told her when you guys talked pero I'm sure it helped a big deal. Thank you." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé.

"She made tawag me crying and all and asked if I can make tulong her way back. Said she has so much kasalanan with you and she wants to make bawi pero she doesn't alam how."

"Umiyak?" Sabi ni Yeri. "Nakakaramdam pala yun?"

"May emotions din naman si Jichu. Grabe sila." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Can't blame us. Malala yung poker face nun eh." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Tru. Siya lang yung kilala kong di umiyak sa Grave of the Fireflies." Comment ni Irene. 

"Tangina. Idol." Sabi ni Wendy. "Tatlong araw akong ngumawngaw sa pelikulang yun eh."

"I was crying with you." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"I think only Rosie can make paiyak Jisoo. I really do." Sabi ni Krystal. "I can barely make usap her when she made tawag me kaya. Sounded like totoong ugly iyak. Worse than Sluggie that one time I made tago all her Pringles and made her paniwala na expired na lahat so I made tapon."

"Pringles amputa." Comment ni Irene. "Legit ba?!" Tanong niya kay Seulgi. 

"To be fair..Iiyak din ako if I lose a stash of Pringles." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Thank you, BossChild." Nakangiting sabi ni Seulgi. "Glad one of you understands."

"Tindi eh. Chip. Mahal na mahal ka nun. Tangina. Ang lala naman pala." Natatawang sabi ni Lisa.

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. "I know. I keep thinking why she thinks I deserve that kind of love."

"Haynako." Sabi ni Krystal. "You make tanggap the pag-ibig nalang. It's not like di mo naman nire-return yung pakiramdam eh. Just go and live masaya ever after nalang together para okay na."

Saktong nakabalik na si Jisoo. May dalang isang malaking plastic bag na may mga yelo. Dumiretso kay Rosé at nag-abot ng dalawang pack ng M&Ms bago nagpunta sa ref at ilagay ang ibang pinamili.

"Sweet." Comment ni Joy.

"Saks na. Usual." Sagot ni Rosé. "Love you, Jichu!"

"Love you too, Chip." Sagot ni Jisoo. Lumapit na sa tropa at umupo sa floor katabi ni Lisa. "Game na tayo inom?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**9PM**

"Do you guys make laro any drinking games if you make inom?" Tanong ni Krystal sa barkada. 

"Nung unang team building namin naglaro kami ng taguan tsaka patintero tsaka jackstone tsaka langit-lupa." Kwento ni Yeri.

"Di kami sanay na naglalaro nung mga truth or dare eme eme, ate Krystal." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Galing naman your trip. I want to make subok all that too except this gabi seems tama for actual drinking games."

"Ayos lang naman sakin." Kibit-balikat na sabi ni Irene. 

"Could be fun." Input ni Wendy.

"G na!" Aya ni Joy.

Pumalakpak si Krystal. "Shall we make simula with Never Have I Ever?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**915PM**

Maayos na silang naka-upo ng pabilog. Tinabi ang coffee table para pantay pantay na nakasalampak sa sahig. May kanya-kanyang baso ng tequila.

"Drink if you've done it ayt? One glass worth." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Nag drum roll sa lamesa si Jisoo. Pinaikot ang isang empty na bote ng tubig sa gitna nila para malaman kung sino ang una.

Si Joy. Ngumisi bago nagsalita. "Never have I ever topped anyone this week." Ininom yung alak niya.

"Starting off strong!" Asar ni Lisa. Uminom.

"Sakto nang masagasaan din ako!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Not sure if matutuwa ako na iinom din ako or nah." Sagot ni Wendy.

Uminom pareho sila Irene at Seulgi. 

Uminom si Rosé. Tinignan siya ng barkada. 

"What?" Sabi niya. 

Nalipat ang tingin ng tropa kay Jisoo na nagso-scroll sa cellphone. "Chip is on a great mood this week." Sabi niya.

"What to do with that information?!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Uminom si Yerms." Sabi ni Irene. Parang namamangha.

Kumurap-kurap si Yeri sa atensyon na binigay sa kanya ng mga ate. 

Tumatawa si Krystal. 

Sumenyas si Yeri gamit ang dalawang kamay. "Hi-score sa Candy Crush!" Pagklaro niya. "Na top ko high score ni Jowatsong sa candy crush!"

"Who the fuck still plays Candy Crush?!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. Pilit inaabot ng palo si Yeri habang pinipigilan siya ng tumatawang si Irene. "Sabi ko pa graduate muna diba?!"

"I do still play Candy Crush." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Judgy nung comment na yun boss ha!"

"Saya ka ng game na yun." Entry ni Jennie.

"Ang OA mo ate!" Sigaw ni Saeron. "Drink if you've done it diba? Di naman ni specify kung ano yung natop sa person."

"Sabagay. Loophole!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Wag na nga kayo sumaling mag jowatsong kayo!" Banta ni Seulgi sa kapatid niya. "Ayoko atakihin sa puso."

"You're so malala na sa over-proteksyon mo kay Saeron ha!" Banat ni Krystal kay Seulgi. Binatukan. "Try mo kaya to let her make buhay on her own. She has her own utak naman tsaka she's so much more matalino than you. Di yan magse-stray."

"Tama si Conyo Jesus. Yaan mo na. Malaki na yan mag jowatsong." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi.

"I practically raised you, Saeron..I am not prepared." Sabi ni Seulgi. May namumuo nang luha sa mga mata. Yumakap sa kapatid.

"Kalmahan mo lang ate. Mukha kang ewan." Sagot ni Saeron. 

"Di ko rin naman magegets mga patanong niyo." Sabi ni Yeri. "Saks na huwag kami sumali ni Jowatsong. Ke babastos! Hala sige, bahala kayong maglasingan!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10PM**

Nag-reset sila. Umalis sa bilog ang mag jowatsong at umupo sa sofa kung saan masaya na silang umiinom ng sariling can ng San Mig Light at naguusap kung paano i-top ulit ang isa't isa sa high score nanaman ng kung anong videogame ang trip nila.

Bilang si Joy ang huling nagtanong, siya ang nagpaikot ng bote. Tumapat kay Krystal.

"Never have I ever been made huli by the pulis." Banat ni Krystal. "Like..actually arrested ha, not yung random na reprimanded lang."

Uminom si Irene. 

"Putangina?" Sabi ni Seulgi. "What the fuck, Bunbun."

"Ay alam ko yan!" Natatawang comment ni Jennie. 

"There is a criminal in our midst." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Tinamaan ka ng tanga kaya ka nahuli noh?" Sabi ni Joy.

Tumango si Irene. "To be fair..Di ako ang mastermind." Paliwanag niya. 

"Ano ba nangyari?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Na-curious ako."

"Yung huli ko kasing ex." Sabi ni Irene. Uminom ulit ng alak bago itinuloy ang kwento. "Sinindihan ko yung mga damit. Per Fany unnie's suggestion. Lakas ng loob ng gago na ipapulis ako eh siya yung cheater."

"So may criminal record ka ngayon?" Sabi ni Rosé. "Pano ka pag kailangan ng NBI clearance?"

"Di rin noh. Napunta lang sa police station ng nakaposas for questioning pero nadala naman ng ganda na utuin yung mga pulis kaya oks na din." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Ingat ka Sluggie ha. I will make tulong Irene unnie if you're gago." Bilin ni Krystal.

"Yeah I was properly scared of being dumb before I knew all that." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

Pinaikot na ni Krystal ang bote. Tumapat kay Lisa. 

Saglit na nag-isip ang taya bago ngumiti at nagtanong. "Never have I ever umutot tapos kunyari eh hindi ako yung umutot."

Tumawa ang lahat. 

"Putanginang tanong yan." Comment ni Yeri. 

"Wag kang epal, di ka naman kasali!" Sabi ni Lisa kay Yeri. Pinakyu siya. 

Bumalik na sa sariling mundo ang mag jowatsong.

"Magsi-inom na kayong mga may tinatago!" Asar ni Lisa.

Umiling ang lahat. Kanya-kanyang paliwanag na hindi pa sila napupunta sa ganung situation.

"HOY PUTANGINA NAKITA KO YUN, JUNIOR!" Biglang sigaw ni Jisoo. Nakaturo kay Jennie na umiiling-iling.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Joy. "Anmeron?"

"Uminom si Jennie." Tumatawa na balita ni Jisoo.

"Putangina niyong lahat." Yumuko na si Jennie. "I was in class okay?! Kabado kasi may pa recit yung sira-ulo naming prof sa Economics..Tapos eh di napigilan. Di ko naman alam na ganun pala yun."

"Yaks." Sabi ni Lisa. "Di ka ba umuutot? Paanong di mo alam na may amoy?" 

Sinapak siya ni Jennie. "Tangina ka hihiwalayan kita. Hayup ka."

"Paano ka lumigtas?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Jennie. "Sakto nang I passed it off na kunyari eh yung katabi ko yun."

Lalong tumawa ang barkadahan. 

"What I am getting from Irene unnie and Jennie's kwento is that people really would make paniwala everything you say if you're maganda..Kaya pala I can also do kahit ano that I want." Sabi ni Krystal.

"Kadiri ka parin, Puta." Sabi ni Lisa kay Jennie.

"Tangina mo." Sagot ni Jennie. "Move on na!" 

Inikot niya ang bote. Tumapat kay Irene. 

"Been in a threesome." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Tangina naman!" Reklamo ni Seulgi. Uminom.

"Bawal dapat targeted attacks!" Sabi ni Wendy na uminom din. 

"All's fair. Should have said that rule kanina palang." Banat ni Irene. Inikot ang bote. Tumapat kay Jennie.

"Had sex in public." Entry ni Jennie.

"Twice in a row, Slug!" Asar ni Wendy. 

Pinakyu siya ni Seulgi. Uminom. Kasabay si Irene. 

"Hotspring pa more." Comment ni Joy.

Uminom sila Jisoo at Rosé. Pinagtinginan ng barkada. 

"Ano?" Tanong ni Jisoo. "Wag kayong judgy."

"Chip what the hell." Sabi ni Jennie. "Bakit ang wildt?"

"Saya kaya." Comment ni Rosé. "Buti nalang tapos na nung dumating si Dad."

"Tangina. Kala ko talaga babarilin ako buset. Never again." Sabi ni Jisoo. Hinihimas ang sentido. 

"Ang rupok naman pala talaga." Sabi ni Irene kay Jisoo. 

"This is nice. I can get to make kilala everyone really well! You guys are fun naman palang kaibigans!" 

"Maaga pa, 'Stal." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"I've a feeling it's gonna be a lot more fun in a bit." Sabi ni Wendy.


	119. YELLOW PEDICAB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 119.
> 
> Featuring ang continuation ng inuman and the morning after. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Comments and suggestions are always welcome kahit di ako palasagot. I see y'all. The notifs make my day. :D

**12AM**

Ilang ikot na sila. May tama na ang lahat pero walang gustong umamin. Natulog na ang mag jowatsong sa sofa. Saktong pilit na lang para magkasya ng higa.

"Never have I ever been hospitalized because of a sex related injury." Tanong ni Seulgi. 

Uminom sila Jisoo at Rosé. 

"Ano na putangina naman!" Sigaw ni Joy. "Talo tayong lahat ng ChuChip gaano ka-kalat?!"

"Nahulog kami sa bunkbed ni Chu. Para kasing tanga. Change position na nga lang mali pa." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Rosé. 

"Yun ba yung pareho kayong pilay?" Sabi ni Lisa. "Yung bagong lipat tayo sa bahay natin ngayon?"

"Parang gago. Ang sinungaling! Sabi niyo eh nahulog lang kayo sa hagdan habang naghahakot!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Hulog din naman ah!" Katwiran ni Jisoo. "Minor change of detail."

Uminom si Krystal. Pinagtinginan.

"What? Sluggie made tulak me into a pader. I went lusot sa drywall. Concussion." Paliwanag niya.

Binatukan ni Irene si Seulgi. "Di lang pala ako hinahagis-hagis mo, pati si Conyo Jesus pala nabiktima mo tanginang to!"

Nagkamot ng ulo si Seulgi. Kibit-balikat. "Sorry not sorry, 'Stal." Banat niya.

"All's mabuti, Slug! Love you!" Sagot ni Krystal. May pa flying kiss pa na pang-asar na sinalo ni Seulgi.

Uminom si Wendy. "Tangina. Naipit yung kamay ko sa pintuan nung isang one night stand. Broke three fingers."

Humalakhak ang lahat. Pinakamalakas galing kay Joy. 

"Incapacitated si tanga ng isang buwan eh." Asar ni Seulgi. 

"Amputa. Minsan na nga lang noh?" Natatawa nadin na sabi ni Wendy.

Pinaikot ni Seulgi ang bote. Tumapat kay Jisoo. 

"Nasuot underwear ng housemate." Nakangiting sabi ni Jisoo.

"Putangina mo naman!" Sigaw ng lahat ng barkada niya.

Uminom lahat. 

Nakipag-apir si Jisoo kay Rosé. "Shared living. Fun!" Sabi niya. Pinaikot ang bote. Tumapat kay Wendy.

"Got caught masturbating." Entry ni Wendy.

"Putangina naman boss Wan!" Sigaw ulit ng barkada. 

"Pakyu ka!" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Uminom lahat. 

"Shared tirahans. Fun!" Comment ni Krystal. Nakipag-apir kay Wendy.

Pinaikot ni Wendy ang bote. Tumuro kay Rosé. 

Kumindat sa kanya bago nagsalita. "Punched an Australian guy at a club."

"Goddammit." Sabi ni Wendy. Uminom. "Bawal target!"

"Nakaka tangina padin yung kalat mo nung gabing yun btw." Sabi ni Joy kay Wendy. "Sira buzz naming lahat eh. Hayup. Ang buset."

"Sorry na." Sabi ni Wendy. "Nilibre na nga kayo sa hotsprings eh."

"Making libre people at a mainit na spring is not sapat if your kasalanan is making sira their buzz noh!" Sabat ni Krystal.

"Yassssssss preach, Conyo Jesus!" Sabi ni Irene. "Sinuntok pa niyan si Seulgi kaya!" Sumbong niya.

"Ay! Bakit would you make gawa that?!" Reklamo ni Krystal. Binatukan si Wendy. "Sayang the pogi on Sluggie's face kaya!"

"Ang biased niyo kay Seulgi mga puta kayo!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

Pinaikot ni Rosé ang bote. Tumapat kay Joy.

"Shower sex." Banat ni Joy.

Uminom ang Seulrene at ChuChip. Pati si Krystal.

"Di ko ma-understand why Sluggie likes getting lunod sa shower all the time." Paliwanag ni Krystal. 

Tumawa si Irene. "Tru. Pero why complain?" Sabi niya. Nakipag-apir kay Krystal. 

"Yasssss! Winner naman anyway." Comment ni Krystal.

"You're welcome, both of you." Natatawang sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Nice." Comment ni Joy. "Sana ikaw din pweds na sa ganun soon." Sabi niya kay Wendy na namula naman. Pinaikot. Tumapat kay Irene.

"Nahulog sa dagat kakatawa." Sabi niya.

"Pakshet." Sabi ni Lisa. Uminom. "Bawal nga kasi targeted attacks!"

"How?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Nabadtrip si Jennie sa lakas ng tawa ko nung minsan kaming tumambay lahat sa Manila Bay. Tinulak ako." Paliwanag ni Lisa. 

"I forgot na nakaupo siya sa ledge." Dugtong ni Jennie. "Sorry about that, by the way." Sabi niya kay Lisa.

"Oks na, Puta. Dagat naman. Pweds na din." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1AM**

"Dare you to run outside shirtless." Sabi ni Wendy kay Seulgi.

Nag move on na ang barkada. Dare or Dare. 

Simple lang din ang rules. Dare or dare. Galing sa kahit sino. Tapos iinom lahat kada round.

Nag-upgrade na din ang dating bote ng tubig. Bote na ng naubos na tequila sa never have I ever ang pinapaikot.

Tinungga ni Seulgi ang baso niya ng Whiskey. Tumayo. "Putangina mo talaga, Seungwan." Sabi niya bago hinubad ang tshirt.

"The abs are just as perfect as they ever were." Comment ni Krystal. 

"May tama ka na, Conyo Jesus." Comment ni Irene.

"I'll manage." Sagot ni Krystal. 

Kibit-balikat nalang ang barkada. Okay na din. At least di na conyo.

"Shet talagang abs yan. Wooo!" Comment ni Joy. 

"G na! Kahit tumayo ka nalang sa labas katapat ng bintana." Gatong ni Irene. May hagod sa abs ni Seulgi. 

"Ang landi nun ha." Comment ni Jennie sa nakita. "Pero curious din ako. Anong feels?"

"Meron nadin ako niyan, Puta." Sabat ni Lisa. Tinaas yung tshirt.

"Bet." Pinatulan ni Jennie.

Lumabas na si Seulgi ng apartment. Nagkumpulan ang barkada sa tapat ng bintana. 

Five minutes. Nagpakita yung boss nila. Patakbong dumating tapos huminto sa ilalim ng bintana at pinakyu silang lahat bago umalis ulit ng patakbo. 

Five minutes. Nakabalik. 

"Ang lamig sa labas tanginang yan." Reklamo ni Seulgi. Nagsusuot na ulit ng tshirt niya tapos pinaikot ang boteng tumapat naman kay Joy.

"Dare you na dilaan yung philtrum ng hindi mo jowa. Keep your tongue on for thirty seconds." Entry galing kay Jennie.

"Pakyu ka Junior." Sabi ni Joy. Lumingap. Umiiling ang lahat ng kasama sa inuman. 

"Sapukin kita pag si Jichu napagdiskitahan mo." Banta ni Rosé. 

"Keri na girl, takot ko lang sayo. Saks na binigay mo sakin si Wanda noh!" Sagot ni Joy. Tumango. Lumapit kay Irene. 

"Putangina sabi na eh." Comment ni Irene. 

"Game na madam!" Yakag ng barkada. 

Namakyu si Irene. "Puta kayong lahat. Game na, Ligaya bilis!"

Nilapit ni Joy ang mukha niya kay Irene. Nilabas yung tip ng dila. Tumawa. 

Chain reaction na sa lahat.

"Tangina teka lang." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Parang ewan yung itsura niyo."

"What the hell is this game." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakahawak sa tiyan kakatawa. "Magkaka-abs ako sa inyo mga walanghiya!"

"GG na Madam." Sabi ni Joy. Ginawa. 

Thirty seconds. Kumalas tapos bumalik sa pwesto niya. 

"Sarap?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Sherep. Thanks, Madam!" Sagot ni Joy. Pinaikot ang bote. Tumapat kay Jisoo.

"Dare you to give Rosie a serious lapdance in front of everyone." Galing kay Krystal.

"Ooooooooh!!" Asar ng tropa. 

"Putakteng yan." Reklamo ni Jisoo. Tumingin kay Rosé na nagkibit-balikat. 

"Oks lang naman kung ayaw mo, Chu." Sabi ni Rosé. "Gotta take the consequence in the interest of being fair though."

"Pero ABC yung song ha! We'll sing it for you." Dagdag ni Krystal.

Tumatawa na ang lahat.

Umiling si Jisoo. "Ano ba yung consequence?" Tanong niya.

"Ubusin mo yung isa pang bote ng tequila sa ref." Sabi ni Lisa. "Dahil killjoy ka."

"Putangina. Seryoso kasi!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Yun nga yung consequence!" Sigaw ni Jennie. "Di yata nakikinig kanina amputa."

"Parang gago. Patayan amputanginang yan." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"G na mehn!" Sigaw ni Wendy. 

"Bawal tumawa ha!" Sabi ni Krystal. "Gotta be a serious serious legit lapdance."

"Grabehan, Conyo Jesus. Grabehan." Tumayo na si Jisoo. 

Nagsimulang kumanta ang lahat. _"ABCDEFG!"_

Namakyu si Jisoo. Huminga ng malalim. "Tangina! Bagalan niyo parang mga gago eh." Pigil na pigil ang sariling tawa.

_"HIJKLMNOP!"_

Tinulak ni Jisoo si Rosé paupo sa sofa. 

Binagalan ng tropa ang kanta. 

Nagsimula nang sumabay si Jisoo.

"Holyshit." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Serious nga." Pinapaypay ni Joy ang sarili. "Ang init mga teh. Buhay ka pa, Chip?"

 _"QRSTUV!"_ Kanta ng iba.

"No no no no no no." Sagot ni Rosé sa tanong ni Joy. Magko-cross legs na sana kaso pinigilan ng dalawang kamay ni Jisoo bago kandungan. Gumiling, nilapit ang labi sa sinasayawan pero hindi idinikit.

"Ang hot in fairness ha." Comment ni Jennie.

"Di ako magseselos sa comment na yun kasi tru." Sagot ng nanunuod din na si Lisa.

"I guess they both have that skill for hot as fuck lapdances." Kibit-balikat na sabi ni Wendy. "Kaya perfect for each other eh."

"Gahd Soo!" Sabi ni Irene. "WXYZ! Preno na papanaw na si Chip!"

"Oks na!" Sigaw ni Krystal. "Mygod talagang serious ha. Rosie is hella red already." Natatawang dugtong.

Tumigil si Jisoo. Sakto nang nakapatong ang noo sa hingal na hingal na si Rosé. Nakakandong parin. Nagtitigan sila.

"Fuck. You." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Mamaya na, Chip." Sagot ni Jisoo. Kinindatan ang kausap tapos tinulungan na makabalik sa pwesto ng bilog bago pinaikot ang bote na tumapat kay Lisa.

"Dare you na pitikin yung noo ni Yerms as hard as you can. Dapat di magigising ha!" Galing kay Rosé. 

"Chip naman!" Sigaw ni Lisa. 

"Dali na ang duwag!" Gatong ni Irene. 

Gumapang si Lisa papunta sa natutulog sa sofa na si Yeri. Dahan-dahan na tinaas ang kanang kamay papunta sa noo ng kaibigan, huminga ng malalim. 

Nagbilang ang barkada. "1-2-3!"

Pinitik niya. Nag-twitch si Yeri. Pigil-hininga ang lahat. Umayos lang ng higa tapos tuloy sa tulog. 

Nag fist pump si Lisa. Bumalik sa pwesto, nag finger gun kay Rosé. 

Inikot ni Lisa ang bote. Tumapat kay Wendy.

"Dare you to run outside without pants." Galing kay Seulgi. "Gantihan lang pakyu ka."

"Tangina mo tsong. Tangina mo." Sabi ni Wendy.

Naghubad ng pantalon sa gitna ng tawanan ng tropa. Lumabas ng apartment. 

Inulit nila ang ginawa nung si Seulgi ang nasa labas. Nadapa pa si Wendy two steps bago makarating sa mismong ilalim ng bintana pero pwede na. Kinawayan ang tropa tapos tumakbo paalis.

Nakabalik ng matiwasay. Inikot ang bote. Tumapat kay Irene.

"Dare you to sit out the rest of the game wearing nothing but your underwear." Galing kay Jisoo.

Tumango si Irene. Nagsimulang maghubad. Kumindat pa kay Seulgi na tinanguan lang siya at tinaas ang baso ng alak pang-bigay pugay.

"Swerte mo, Slug." Comment ni Wendy. 

"Thanks, bro. I know." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Look with respect everyone."

Gumapang si Irene para maabot ang bote. Tinapik ni Seulgi ang likod niya. Likod. Nag mouth ng "I love you" na sinagot niya ng kindat. Pinaikot ang bote. Nag-land kay Rosé. 

"Dare you to knock next door and moan as loud as you can sa mukha ng kung sino ang magbubukas." Galing kay Lisa.

Tinungga ni Rosé ang baso ng alak. Tumayo. Sumuray ng slight pero naglakad papunta sa pinto kasunod ang tropa.

Lumabas siya ng apartment. Sumilip ang barkada mula sa pintuan.

Kumatok si Rosé sa kapitbahay. Ten minutes. May nagbukas na lalaki. Walang patumpik-tumpik na umungol ng malaswa si Rosé. 

Natulala si Kuya. Natulala ang barkada.

Inuntog ni Jisoo sa pader ang sarili niya. 

Tumakbo si Rosé pabalik sa apartment ni Jisoo. Sakto na sa yakap ng naka-abang na may-ari. Tumatawa.

"What the fuck?!" Dinig nilang sabi ng kuya bago maisara ang pintuan. 

Nakapaikot na sila ulit sa sala nang may kumatok. Tumango si Wendy. Pinagbuksan. 

Yung kuya na na-prank. 

"Uhhmm..There was a girl." Bungad nito.

"It's a hallucination." Sabi ni Wendy.

"No no it wasn't."

"It was bro. Minumulto yung bahay nato. We just found out today. There was a lady who died in the middle of eating some really good food." 

"Uhhhh."

"Bye kuya. Sorry. Goodnight." Pinagsarhan ni Wendy ng pinto. Bumalik sa bilog. 

"Nice one." Comment ni Irene. 

Pinaikot ni Rosé ang bote. Tumapat kay Jennie. 

"Dare you to go back to that guy's apartment and tell him the truth." Galing kay Joy.

"Putangina naman!" Reklamo ni Jennie.

Nagtawanan ang barkada. 

Tumayo si Jennie tapos lumabas. Sumilip ulit ang barkada sa pinto.

Kinausap ni Jennie ng kinse minutos. Bumalik.

"He cried." Balita niya sa barkada nang makaupo ulit ang lahat. "Bakit daw ang mean natin."

"Buti nalang di nagalit." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Said his name was Chanyeol." 

"Okay. Thanks for not getting pissed I guess." Sabi ni Irene. Kibit-balikat.

"That guy's actually a pretty decent neighbor." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Abutan ko nalang ng pagkain bukas to apologize. Parang yung guy version ni Chip eh. Bagay sila."

"Pinapamigay mo ako?" Sabi ni Rosé. "I'm offended."

"Like I'd let you go again."

"Yieeeeee sweet niyo hayup!" Asar ni Lisa.

Pinaikot ni Jennie ang bote. Tumapat kay Krystal. 

Natigil ang barkadahan. 

"Better be worth my time." Comment ni Krystal.

"Dare you to prank call Jessica unnie." Galing kay Irene. 

"Shet." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Do you want everyone to die?!"

Nagkibit-balikat si Krystal. Ginamit ang cellphone ng tulog na si Yeri para pangtawag.

Sinagot agad ni Jessica.

_"Hello?"_

"Hallo! This is Yellow Pedicab Pizza! I am calling to confirm your order maam!" Sabi ni Krystal. 

_"What? I didn't order Pizza."_ Sabi ni Jessica. 

"Maam, the receipt says Jhemerlyn Jung."

_"I didn't order Pizza. You have the wrong number."_

Kanya-kanyang pigil ng tunog ng tawa ang barkada.

"Maam this order is free if you don't pick it up in thirty minutes." 

_"What kind of pizza order has you pick it up yourself?!"_

"This pizza from Yellow Pedicab Pizza. We exclusive like that."

Tumawa na ang tropa. Pati si Krystal na iyak drama na.

"Maam please get the pizza. I have a family to feed. I can't pay for this out of pocket." Sabi ni Krystal sa pinaprank call niya. May hikbi pa.

 _"I did not order pizza!"_ Giit ulit ni Jessica. Tunog stressed na. 

"I have a receipt here that says there is an order from Jennifer Jung for an extra extra large pepperoni pizza with a side of cucumber salad."

 _"I don't even fucking like cucumbers!"_

"Maam, it says here do not skimp on cucumbers because Ms. Jesusa loves them. We even put it on the pizza because customer service amirite?"

 _"Who the fuck is the dumb bitch who ordered pizza?!"_ Sigaw ni Jessica. _"Umamin na kasi parang tanga I am way too drunk for this!"_

 _"Di ka maghihirap kapag binili mo nalang! Gutom nadin ako eh!"_ Galing kay Sooyoung.

 _"Si Hyo din ba yung nagpangalan ng pizza joint na yan? Yellow Pedicab amputa!"_ Galing kay Taeyeon.

 _"I wish ako nagpangalan!"_ Boses ni Hyoyeon.

 _"Pizza is pizza is pizza, Sica unnie! Tanggapin mo nalang!"_ Sigaw ni Yoona.

 _"Paano yung talagang may-ari ng order though?"_ Boses ni Seohyun.

 _"Swerte naman ng wrong number."_ Sabi ni Sunny. _"Pepperoni pa na extra extra large. Gora mo na teh!"_

"Maam this pizza has to be paid for and the receipt has your name on it, Jocelyn Jung." Sabi ni Krystal.

 _"Di nga ako um-order ng pizza!"_ Sigaw ni Jessica.

 _"JUST ACCEPT THE DAMN PIZZA ORDER, SICA! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE PROBLEM?!"_ Sagot galing kay Tiffany. 

"Putangina. Talagang di parin binababa ni ate Jessica." Umiiyak na sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Galing ni Conyo Jesus amputspa. Sasambahin to ni Yerms pag nalaman nun yung ganap." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Maam you can get the pizza delivered to your doorstep if you don't want to pick it up. For an extra charge of 500 pesoses." Sabi ni Krystal.

 _"Is your pizza fucking made of gold or some shit?!"_ Sagot ni Jessica.

"We are Yellow Pedicab Pizza. We deliver with pedicab. Have to make it worth the pedicab guy's time."

 _"Ako nalang magbabayad Sica, kunin mo na!"_ Galing kay Yuri.

 _"Fine. Do you take card?"_ Sabi ni Jessica sa telepono.

"No maam. We only accept bank deposits."

 _"What the fuck is your pizza joint magsara na kayo putangina naman!"_ Galit na sabi ni Jessica. 

_"KUNIN MO NA YUNG PIZZA PUSTPA NAMAN JUANITA!!"_ Sigaw ng mga unnies.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jessica. _"What's the account number?"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

**120AM**

Binaba ni Krystal ang telepono. 

Pagkatapos kumpirmahin na pumasok sa bank account niya ang 500 na na-scam mula sa ateng pinrank call.

Naghiyawan ang lahat. Kanya-kanyang tapik sa balikat niya.

"Tangina easy 500 pesos amputspa. Galeng!" Sigaw ni Lisa. "Idol!"

"Thank you thank you!" Sabi ni Krystal. 

"Buti pala nagiinuman din yung unnies noh?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"That was golden. Holyshit." Sabi ni Jennie. Nagpupunas ng luha dala ng matinding tawa.

"Absolutely brilliant, Krystal. Absolutely brilliant." Compliment ni Wendy.

"Conyo Jesus for the win!" Sabi ni Irene. 

"We're all so fucked if Jessica unnie finds out what really happened." Sabi ni Rosé. Umiiling.

"Tru." Sabi ni Krystal. "Fun though!"

"Ang ingay ng mga kipay niyo!" Sigaw galing kay Yeri. Nagising pala sa hiyawan. 

"Luh?" Sabi ni Joy. "Alternate universe yata, si Yerms ang namumulis!"

"Baka magising din si jowatsong." Banat ni Yeri. "Kala yata wala tayong lakad lahat bukas eh."

"Ay tangina oo nga pala!" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Sakto nadin na pangsara yung prank call ni Conyo Jesus. Puta walang tatalo eh." Sabi ni Irene.

"Hala sige. Umakyat kayo ng bundok bukas na hungover." Sabi ni Yeri. "Goodluck mga tanga. Sarap sa feeling na mas matalino talaga ako sa inyong lahat."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**6AM**

Kanya-kanyang ungol ang lahat. Maliwanag ang araw mula sa hindi naisarang blinds. 

Nakakumpol silang lahat sa sala. Kanya-kanyang higa. Kanya-kanyang reklamo sa sakit ng katawan na dulot ng matinding inuman mula sa nakaraang gabi at pagtulog sa lapag.

May nagri-ring na cellphone.

"Kanino yun pakshet naman!!" Sigaw ni Jennie. 

"Gusto kong sabihin na hindi na ako iinom ulit pero alam kong hindi rin matutupad." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Get off me, Joy ohmygod!" Reklamo ni Wendy. "Ang bigat mo kaya!"

"Lisa, you're grabbing the wrong boobs again." Sabi ni Rosé. 

May tumunog na malakas na sampal. Um-aray si Lisa. 

"Tangina naman, Soo eh!" Sigaw niya.

"May Jennie ka na putangina ka din!" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Good morning, love." Bati ni Irene sa nasa ilalim niya. 

Ngumiti lang si Seulgi. Hinalikan siya sa tip ng ilong. "Morning, Bunbun."

Nagri-ring padin ang cellphone. Nakikanta na si Yeri sa ringtone. _"LOVE IS FOR WHOAHOWAHOWHOAHAWAALLS!!"_

 _"Neoro chaeun mirror mirror!"_ Sabi ni Krystal. Nakasimangot na kinuha ang tumutunog na cellphone na kanya pala. Nakapikit padin na sinagot. 

_"JUNG FUCKING SOOJUNG HUWAG NA HUWAG KANG MAGPAPAKITA SAKIN KASI KAKALBUHIN TALAGA KITA!!"_

Dinig na dinig ang bulyaw ni Jessica kahit walang speaker. 

Namutla si Krystal. "Whatever that is ate, I don't have any kinalaman with it." Sabi niya.

_"WHAT IS THIS 500 PESOS I TRANSFERRED TO YOUR ACCOUNT KAGABI!?"_

"Malay ko with you. It's so maaga pa in the araw for you to make away people ha. Make trabaho on that."

_"EWAN KO SAYO! IF YOU'RE GOING TO GET DRUNK CAN YOU PLEASE GET DRUNK WITHOUT GETTING ON MY ASS AFTERWARDS?!"_

May kumaluskos. Si Yuri na ang next na kausap.

 _"Congrats, Krystal! Kung ano man yung ginawa mo eh sigurado akong laughtrip yun!"_ Sabi ni Yuri.

Sumunod si Taeyeon. _"Namumula na yung ate mo, salamat Krystal!"_

 _"May alam ka ba tungkol sa pizza na hindi dumating kagabi?"_ Tanong ni Sooyoung.

 _"Ang aga-aga ang init nanaman ng ulo ni Sica unnie."_ Sabi ni Yoona.

 _"I'd complain pero normal na eh."_ Galing kay Seohyun. 

_"Easy 500 yun oh! Idol na kita!"_ Galing kay Hyoyeon _. "Huwag mo ibabalik ha!"_

 _"We gotchu, Soojung!"_ Galing kay Tiffany. _"Woo! Support!"_

 _"WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU BITCHES?!"_ Sigaw ni Jessica sa mga unnie na kasama niya. 

Tumawa ang tropang Itim na Bulbol. 

"Bye, unnies! I hope you all have a masayang day today!" Paalam ni Krystal. Binaba ang phone. 

"Ayos tayo dyan. Lagot ka sa ate mo." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Haynako, she's only magaling with making tapon all those threats. She's not going to make sunod through with that. Not sakin. She loves me too much."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10AM - SM BAGUIO**

"SM nanaman." Sabi ni Irene. 

Naglilibot ang barkada sa mall. Nahila ni Krystal bago sila bumiyahe papuntang Banaue bilang kailangan daw ay prepared ang lahat para sa trekking with proper gear.

"Sluggie can you make tanong the benta-person if they have meron some ponchos?" Sabi ni Krystal. 

"How many do we need?" Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Make bili na for lahat boss!" Natatawang sabi ni Lisa. 

"It's like parang uulan eh." Dagdag ni Joy.

Tumawa ang tropa. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Krystal. "Not sigurado if you're making asar me or ano eh." Sabi niya. 

Tinapik siya sa balikat ni Yeri. "Saks na, Conyo Jesus. Part of the grupo ka na already kaya!"

"Tru! You're going to have so much saya with us, ate Krystal promise!" Entry ni Rosé. 

"We're the pinaka-best tropahan in this kanto of the planeta kaya. You're so swerte!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Gago kayong lahat." Sabi ni Seulgi. Tumatawang inakbayan si Krystal at dinala na kasama niya papunta sa sales person.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1PM - BANAUE TOWN PROPER**

"May nakausap akong tour guide." Bungad ni Jisoo sa barkadang nakaupo sa isang restaurant at naghihintay ng order nilang pananghalian. "Sabi niya eh kailangan daw mag rent ng jeep para makarating sa Batad. Best option daw kesa dalhin yung mga auto natin."

Tumango ang mga kapwa driver. 

"Magkano daw ang rate sa jeep?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"1500 daw sampu." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Larga ng alas tres. Ang baba eh 15 minutes away sa village. Kelangan maglakad."

"Eleven tayo." Comment ni Saeron.

"Top ride yung isa?" Sabi ni Lisa.

Nagkibit-balikat ang tropa. Dumating ang lunch na honey cured liempo at rice.

"Ay. Purple yung kanin." Comment ni Rosé. 

Tama ang observation. Purple nga. Nagtinginan sila. 

"Baka naman may nilagay silang sauce?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. Sumubo. Umiyak.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Inabutan lang ni Jisoo ng tissue ang girlfriend. Natatawa. "Kain na kayo guys. Ganyan lang yan si Chip pag masarap yung pagkain. Umiiyak." Paliwanag niya.

"This is so good!" Sigaw ni Rosé. 

"Parang tanga." Sabi ni Irene. "Sige na nga lang. Hindi naman nagkakamali taste buds ng isang yan eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**320PM**

"THIS IS SO NOT MASAYA YOU GUYS! I WANT TO MAKE BABA NA I DON'T WANT TO PANAW YET!!" Reklamo ng natalo sa maiba-taya at natoka sa top ride na si Krystal.

Tumawa ang tropahan na nakaupo sa loob ng jeep. 

"Ayos lang yan, 'Stal! Experience nature for us!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. 

"Take lots of photos please!" Request ni Wendy.

"I CAN'T EVEN MAKE PROPER KAPIT WITH DALAWANG HANDS HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE KUHA SOME LITRATOS?!"

"May camera akong pwede, pahiram ko sayo?" Offer ni Lisa.

"ACK! KUYA DRIVER PLEASE MAKE BAGAL ON THE LIKO-LIKOS! MY PWET IS GOING TO MAKE HULOG NA! MANONG PLEASE MAKE PARA SA TABI ALREADY!!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**4PM - BATAD**

Binuksan ni Seulgi ang pintuan ng tutuluyan nilang kwarto. May kalakihan. Limang kama sa loob at isang bintana sa dulo na nakatapat mismo sa view ng rice terraces. Pawid ulit ang mga pader.

Nagtinginan ang lahat. 

"Kulang yung beds." Comment ni Yeri.

"Sakto yung beds." Sagot ni Seulgi. "By pairs. Tatlo kayo nila Krystal tsaka Saeron dun sa dulo." Binaba ang bag nila ni Irene sa bed na pinakamalapit sa pintuan.

"ANG DAYA!" Sigaw ni Saeron.

"Don't make laban, Saeron. It's ayos lang. Ako bahala with you and Yeri." Bulong ni Krystal sa mag jowatsong.

"Yown." Sabi ni Yeri. "Salamat naman, Conyo Jesus."

Kanya-kanya nang pili ng pwesto ang iba. Sakto na sa kamang nasa ilalim ng bintana ang ChuChip, Nasa katabi ng kama nila Irene at Seulgi ang WenJoy, tumabi sa pang tatluhan ang JenLisa.

Huminga si Rosé. 

"Nagugutom na si Chip. Hanap tayong kakainan? Baka may makita din tayong local na pweds guide." Sabi ni Jisoo. Tinitiklop ang sweatshirt tapos ipinatong sa unan ng kamang tutulugan.

Ngumiti lang si Rosé.

"Basang-basa eh." Comment ni Jennie. "Saks na din lang. Tara guys?"

Lumarga sila. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**415PM**

"Awa viewdeck huh?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Sounds fun. Watchu think guys?" Tanong niya sa barkada. 

May kausap silang isang kuya na nag offer na samahan silang umakyat sa tinutukoy na viewdeck for a small price. Kasama narin daw ang pag guide sa kanila para sa kinabukasan na mapagtripan nilang puntahan.

"GG." Sabi ni Irene. "Mahirap ba yun kuya?" Tanong niya sa guide. 

"Di naman po, maam. Sakto lang." Sagot nito. 

"Game!" Sigaw ng tropa. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**5PM - TRAIL TO AWA VIEWDECK**

Umuulan ulit. Full gear ang tropa. Poncho style. 

Nakabalot ng tatlong layer ng plastic ang camera ni Lisa. 

Tamang sunod sa guide nila pababa mula sa village. 

"Walk in the park." Comment ni Jisoo.

"I have a feeling you'll regret saying that in a bit." Sagot ni Wendy. "Maji-jinx tayo tso-" Naputol ang sasabihin.

Huminto kasi ang guide nila sa dulo ng isang rice terrace. Tumuro sa gilid nito kung saan may mga nakabaon na maliit na 'steps'. 

"Ingat po kayo ha. Madulas." Sabi nito bago nagsimulang umakyat.

"Maji-jinx tayo." Tuloy ni Wendy. 

Binatukan ng nasa likod nila na si Jennie si Jisoo.

Tumango ang kasunod ni Kuya guide na si Krystal. Umakyat. 

"High tuhod guys!" Sigaw ni Krystal. "Malayo the gap between hakbangs!"

Huminga si Irene. 

"Hindi kita bubuhatin. Mahal kita. Pero hindi kita bubuhatin." Sabi ni Seulgi sa kanya. Umakyat nadin kasunod ni Krystal.

"Tanginang to." Comment ni Irene. "Fine! Kakayanin ko pakshet ka!"

"Sure, Bunbun!"

Bumitaw si Rosé ng hawak sa kamay ni Jisoo. Tumakbo papunta sa hagdan sakto nang kasunod ng BossDad niya.

Nagtinginan ang mga naiwan. 

"Game na! You're all so tamad ha! Maliit na exercise lang this kaya!" Yakag ni Krystal mula sa taas nila.

"Game na game na. Ito lang naman siguro ang akyat?" Sabi ni Joy.

"I suppose." Sagot ni Wendy. 

Sumunod sila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Di naman tayo..informed..na aakyatin natin lahat ng rice terraces." Hinihingal na sabi ni Irene.

Kasalukuyan silang naglalakad sa gilid ng isang rice terrace. May maliit na ledge kung saan sila bumabagtas ng single file. 

Nauuna ng di hamak sila Krystal, Seulgi, at Rosé. 

"AY PUKI MO!" Sigaw ni Yeri na nasa pinakalikod.

Tumigil ang lahat. Lumingon. 

Nakalubog ang kalahati ng kanang hita ni Yeri sa putik. Tumatawa ang nasa harap niyang si Saeron.

Naturally, tumawa nadin ang barkada.

"Tangina. Anyare sayo?!" Tanong ni Lisa sa bunso.

"Mali ng ilang inches yung hakbang ko. Actual taniman na pala yung natapakan." Paliwanag ni Yeri. "Patulong naman kesa tumawa kayong mga pakshet kayo!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"LORD gaano ba karami tong mga steps na ito?!" Reklamo ni Joy. 

"You gotta admire how they built these though." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Gagapang na ako in a few minutes pakshit." Sabi naman ni Jennie.

Taas-baba lang sila sa mga rice terrace. Minsan may nadadaanang flat na ledge, minsan naman ay puro hagdan.

"Hoy Seulgi!" Sigaw ni Irene sa mga nasa harap nila.

Lumingon ang tinawag. Tumakbo palapit. "Yes?" Tanong nito.

"Tanungin mo naman si kuya guide kung madami pa tong steps na ganito, boss." Request ni Lisa.

Tumango si Seulgi. "Krystal!" Tawag niya. "Ask kuya how many more of these we gotta go through!"

"Tanong mo nadin kung may pahingahan, Conyo Jesus!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

Saglit lang din. Lumapit sa kanila si Krystal. Kasama si Rosé. 

"Kuya can't intindi me so he made usap to Rosie instead." Sabi ni Krystal.

"About two more of these things daw tapos proper forest trail na yung next." Balita ni Rosé. "He said there's a small spring somewhere sa forest na madadaanan. We can take a break there."

Tumango ang lahat. Lumarga ulit.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**545PM**

"Foggy." Comment ni Seulgi. 

Nakaupo sila ni Irene sa gilid ng spring. Tamang pahinga.

Nagtatampisaw ang mag jowatsong, nagpi-picture taking ang JenLisa, kumakain ng baong sandwich ang ChuChip, nagtali ng sapatos si Krystal bago nakigulo sa mga naglalaro sa tubig, nakahiga sa ibabaw ng isang malaking bato sa kaliwa nila ang WenJoy.

"Hmm. Maulan eh." Sagot ni Irene. Nakasandal na ang ulo sa balikat ni Seulgi. 

Dumukot sa bag niya si Seulgi para sa isang jacket na inabot niya kay Irene. 

Hinalikan siya sa pisngi ng binigyan bago ito isinuot.

Inabutan nadin ni Seulgi ng tubig. Lumakas ng slight ang ulan. 

"I love you." Sabi ni Irene.

"Random..but I love you too." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Nakakapagod mag trek."

"Saks lang."

"Can't help but think na ang layo na ng narating ng tropahan since the first team building."

"Why the sentiment?"

"Di ko alam." Kibit-balikat si Irene. "Maybe because..Ewan..Parang ang kulit lang ng mga ganap to get here."

Hinalikan siya sa tuktok ng ulo ni Seulgi. Ramdam ni Irene ang ngiti sa labi ng kausap habang ginagawa.

"Worth it." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I'd go through the whole story again just to get to this moment."

"Same."

Natahimik sila. Nakinig lang sa ingay ng mga kaibigan sa paligid, sa mga huni ng ibon, sa tunog ng hangin, sa tunog ng ulan.

"Sakto na we get married on our anniversary?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Six months from now. Should be enough time to plan for it. Sige." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Got a theme and a place?"

"Whatever and however you want it to go..I'm game."

"Cop out yung answer. Dapat may opinion ka."

"Casual. New York?"

"Pweds. Trip mo mag honeymoon sa beach?"

"As if naman lalabas tayo ng hotel room."

Natawa sila pareho. Tinapik ni Irene ang tiyan ni Seulgi. "Para kang ewan. Grabe siya. Shempre dapat may sightseeing eme din para naman kunyari eh di lang puro sex trip natin." Sabi niya.

"Hmmm..Yoko sa beach eh. Parang ang cliché." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ganto nalang." Sabi ni Irene. "Since di ka G sa mga planning eme..ako bahala sa kasal. Tapos you deal with where we go for the honeymoon. Deal?"

"Call."

Nagkamayan sila.

"Can't wait to be married to you, Snuggle. Can't wait."

Hinubad ni Seulgi ang singsing na suot ni Irene. "Me too." Sabi niya. "Peram muna nito ha. I need it to ask you the question again. I want a proper engagement."

"Pweds naman na huwag nang hubarin."

"Nahiya naman ako sayo eh ikaw yung napakahilig na magbalik sakin nito."

Tumatawa pero umarte na offended si Irene. "Sinusumbatan mo ba ako?!" Sabi niya with matching hawak sa dibdib.

"Oo. Sira-ulo ka kasi." Natatawa din na sagot ni Seulgi.

"Wala ka nang kawala ke may singsing ako or nah." 

"Mygahd. Napasubo ako dito sa relationship nato. Ugh." 

"Tru. Dami mo nang sinubo since naging tayo. Sarap ba?"

"Ang bastos..But yes. Wala nang mas sasarap pa. Kaya nga papakasalan ko eh. Para forever kong matitikman."

"Ang laswa." Sabi ni Irene. "Love you, Snuggle."

"Love you too, Bunbun."

"Six months to wait huh?"

"Yup. In six months..Ex girlfriend na kita."


	120. MAKING PARAANS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 120.
> 
> Hmmmm.
> 
> I'm setting up for things again.

**620PM - AWA VIEWDECK**

"Hindi gaanong kita yung rice terraces pero saks nadin noh? Ganda parin ng view." Comment ni Saeron. 

Nakaupo ang barkada sa loob ng isang maliit na parang bunker sa mismong viewdeck. 

Umiinom ng mga tubig na baon at nagpapahinga para sa trek pabalik sa accomodation. 

Tapos na ang lahat sa required na picture taking for posterity. Tamang paga-appreciate nalang ng nature. 

"Uulitin natin yung hagdan-hagdang palayan mga erp." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Not gonna lie..Nararamdaman ko na yung sakit ng katawan ko." Galing kay Wendy. 

"Bunch of pussies." Asar ni Seulgi.

"Tangina edi ikaw na biniyayaan ng stamina." Pikon na sagot ni Irene.

"Nasaan ang ChuChip?" Tanong ni Krystal. 

Nasagot agad. Sa di kalayuan ay may sumigaw. Si Rosé. 

"YES JISOO!! OHMYGOD YES!!!!"

"Luh ang bastos." Sabi ni Jennie. "Dyusko naman!" 

Lumabas sila sa tambayan. Nakita sa bandang kaliwa nito na nakaupo si Rosé sa isang bato habang nakaluhod si Jisoo sa harap niya.

"NAPAKALANTOD!" Sigaw ni Joy. "MALALA PA KAYO KILA MADAM TSAKA BOSS SLUG!!"

Tumawa ang ChuChip. Umiling si Jisoo. "Nagtatali ako ng sapatos para kayong mga gago!!"

"Kahit?" Banat ni Lisa. "Maniwala pa kami kung sa view nakaharap si Chip!"

"Kitang-kita namin yung kamay mo na galing sa lap ni Chip. Yan tayo, Soo eh!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

"Oo na lang." Sabi ni Rosé. "Bahala kayo mag-isip ng trip niyong isipin. Basta masaya ako." Humarap nga sa view. Pumikit lang tapos tumingala.

"Did anyone ever make sabi to you na you have a really panalo na gilid-profile?" Tanong ni Krystal kay Rosé. "Girl, that panga. I love it."

"Gilid..Profile." Sabi ni Yeri. Tumatawa.

Tumango si Rosé. "Chu does it a lot." Sagot niya.

"Favorite part of your face, Chip." Comment ni Jisoo. Tumayo tapos yumuko ulit para mahalikan sa panga si Rosé. 

"Landeh!" Asar ni Irene. "Tara na at bumaba bago pa dumilim ng malala!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**7PM - PABALIK SA HOMESTAY**

Nagbukas ng flashlight ang guide nila. 

Dumukot sa bag si Krystal tapos nag-abot ng mga headlamp sa barkadang nasa likod niya. 

Dumulas ang kapit ng trekking stick ni Yeri. Natapilok. Nadapa. 

Umuulan parin. Lupa ang nilalakaran. Saktong pababa. 

Nag-slide si Yeri. Sumigaw "MAGSITABI KAYO MGA PUTANGINAAAAAAA!!!"

Naunang matamaan si Saeron. Dalawa na sila. Na-take out si Jennie na bumangga kay Lisa na bumangga kay Jisoo na bumangga kay Joy na bumangga kay Wendy na bumangga kay Irene.

Nahablot na ng tropa ang lahat na pwedeng mahablot. Dumudulas parin sila.

"Insta-slide oyeah!" Sigaw ni Saeron. 

Lumingon si Rosé. "OHSHIT!" Sigaw niya. 

Too late. Tinamaan na. Bumangga siya kay Seulgi na bumangga kay Krystal.

Nag side step ang guide nila. 

Dumulas ang kumpol ng tropang Itim na Bulbol pababa ng bundok. Niluwa ng path diretso sa spring na pinagpahingaan nila habang paakyat. 

"PUTANGINA!" Reklamo ng lahat.

"YAY! AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

"PUTANGINA MO!" 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Pakshet. Di na yata ako aabot sa kasal namin ni Seulgi..mygahd..sasakabilang-buhay na ako.." Reklamo ni Irene.

"Ayoko..na..panginoon..kunin mo na ako." Sabi ni Wendy. Tamang gapang nalang sa lapag.

"Dyusko..Parang awa..Yung tuhod ko!" Reklamo naman ng nasa harap nila na si Jennie.

"Everything..hurts.." Bulong ni Lisa.

"This..is probs what ate meant when she said I should stop being a couch potato." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Iwan niyo na ako dito. I shall be one with the plants." Sabi ni Yeri. Nakahiga nalang sa paanan ng inaakyat nilang steps.

Sinilip sila ni Seulgi. "Kaya pa guys? Konti nalang." Sabi niya. Hinawakan ang nakaabot na kamay ni Irene tapos hinila. Rekta na sa arms niya sabay buhat bridal style.

Nag piggyback na si Jennie kay Lisa.

"Sana all binubuhat ng jowa." Comment ni Jisoo. Nakadapa ilang hakbang ang layo sa pinang-galingan na hagdan. 

Lumapit si Rosé. Sinundot siya ng walking stick sa pwet. "Get up. Ang wimp nun ha."

"I JUST GOT OFF FROM AN INJURY!"

"Yeah. And you won't get off tonight pag di ka bumangon." Sagot ni Rosé. Bumalik sa tabi ni Krystal sa pinakaharap ng linya.

Tinukod ni Jisoo ang dalawang kamay sa lapag. Push-up. Upo. Tinukod ang kaliwang kamay sa ulo ni Wendy. Luhod. Tinukod ang kanang kamay sa balikat ni Joy. Tumayo. Sumandal kay Yeri. 

"Two nalang na terrace guys! We can make gawa this! Us pa ba?" Sigaw ni Krystal.

"Tulog na si Irene." Deadpan na comment ni Seulgi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8PM - HOMESTAY**

"8 ng morning daw tayo mag-begin na trek papunta to Tappiya Falls sabi ni Kuya Guide." Balita ni Krystal sa tropang nakasandal na sa pader ng entrance ng tinutuluyang homestay. 

"Sounds like a plan." Comment ni Seulgi. Inayos ang pagkakabuhat sa girlfriend niyang sakto nang pabebeng siniksik ang mukha sa leeg niya sabay hikab.

"Pahinga na tayo. Yoko na..Guys.." Sabi ni Jennie. Nakakapit na kay Lisa na pumipikit at humihikab-hikab.

"Amoy pawis tayo lahat. Tamang ligo tapos bulagta. Para masaya." Sabi naman ni Wendy.

"No dinner?" Naka-pout na entry ni Rosé. 

"There's a kainan in the ilalim of our homestay, Rosie. I will make sama with you. All the lakad has made me gutom too eh." Sabi ni Krystal. Nakangiti.

"Actually may punto si Chip." Sabi ni Joy. "Mas masarap yung ligo ng busog tapos tulog."

"Oks oks. Tara na at magsikain. Nang mapabilis ang pahinga. Kasi ang sakit na ng everything ko." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sa susunod eh magvi-virtual reality hike nalang kami ni jowatsong. Yawquonah." Sabi ni Saeron.

Nagtanguan ang lahat. Lumarga para makahanap ng table sa kainan.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ate can I make bili additional boiled itlog?" Request ni Krystal sa server nila. 

Kumakain sila sa liwanag ng isang lampara. Walang kuryente sa village. 

Parang barrio lang nila Lisa na pinapatayan pagpatak ng gabi.

"Ilan po maam?" Tanong ng server.

"One lang po ate. I didn't make sabi itlogs naman." Sagot ni Krystal.

Lumabas ang iniinom ni Seulgi na coke sa ilong niya. 

Nagtawanan ang barkada. Kahit si ate server eh bumungisngis.

"Itlogs amputa." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Nagising ako dun takteng yan." Sabi ni Irene. Nagpupunas ng nadurang sabaw sa lamesa.

"Isa kang alamat, Conyo Jesus." Comment ni Joy.

"Salamat sa tamang patawa, Krystal. Keep being you." Tinaas ni Wendy ang baso niya ng Pepsi sa kaibigan.

"You guys are so mapang-tease ha! I am going to make pikon na in sandali!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**830PM**

"Boss Wan." Tawag ni Jisoo. 

Humigop si Wendy mula sa mug niya ng mainit na kape bago sumagot. "Hmm?" Ibinaba sa ledge ang baso at sumenyas na tabihan siya ng upo ng kausap.

Tumango si Jisoo. Sumunod sa request. 

"What's up bro?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"I've got a favor to ask." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"If I can manage it..then consider it done."

"Di man lang nagtanong kung ano amp."

"I like to assume this is about Rosie." Nakangiting pang-aasar ni Wendy.

Natawa nalang din si Jisoo. Tama naman ang hinala ng boss niya.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**845PM**

"Psst. BossDad!" 

"Yes, Rosie?" Tumigil si Seulgi sa aktong paghahanda ng damit nila pangtulog ni Irene. 

"Cute nung matching PJs." Comment ni Rosé sa mga naiwang nakapatong sa kama. 

Ngumiti si Seulgi. "I know. You'd think I wouldn't be down for cheesy shit like this."

"Saks na din lang."

"How can I help you?"

"Papa-approve sana ako ng leave. For about two months."

"Couldn't wait until we're back at the office?"

"Nope." Dumukot si Rosé ng KitKat mula sa bulsa. Binuksan. "Wanted to see if I can get the all clear now."

"Para saan ba?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

Umupo si Rosé sa bed ng boss niya at ni Irene. "Gotta fly to Australia. Something came up." Nagsimulang kainin ang KitKat.

"Should I be worried?"

"Di naman, BossDad."

"Okay. Kelan?"

"Hmmm..About a couple months from now? May and June?"

"Fill out a form, BossChild."

"I didn't even know we need forms for that shit."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**9PM**

Kumpleto na silang lahat sa kwarto. 

Nakakumpol sa floor sa gitna ng mga kama. Nagtitinginan. 

"Paano ang banyo gaming?" Tanong ni Irene.

"By pairs?" Sagot ni Rosé. 

Kumunot ang itsurahan ni Krystal. "I don't make sunod with the ganap. Someone make bigay some context."

"Isa lang banyo, Conyo Jesus." Paliwanag ni Yeri. "Kasalukuyan naming inaalam ang order ng ligo. Make nuod paano."

"So instead of 1-11, I'll write 1-8?" Tanong ni Jennie. Nagpipilas ng papel para sulatan ng numbers.

"Yeh, Puta. 1-8." Sagot ni Lisa.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Saeron. "Diba dapat 1-7?"

"Asa kang papayag ako na sabay kayo sa banyo ni Yeri." Banat ni Seulgi.

"Pakadaya."

"Oks na guys!" Sabi ni Jennie. "Bunot na." Nilagay sa gitna ang maliit na kahon na nilalagyan ng kanilang tadhana.

Kanya-kanyang dukot sila Seulgi, Wendy, Jisoo, at Lisa. Sumunod sila Yeri, Saeron, at Krystal.

"Same time reveal ulit ha!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Hana-dul-set, game!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Sigaw ni Krystal. "I am swerte!" Pinakita ang papel niya. One. 

"Ngayon lang ako natuwa na last sa banyo." Bulong ni Rosé kay Jisoo. Hawak ang papel na nabunot ng jowa. Eight.

Lumabas ang order.

Krystal, WenJoy, JenLisa, Saeron, SeulRene, Yeri, ChuChip.

"Time limit mga malalandi!" Biglang sabi ni Yeri. "Mamaya eh abutin ng tig iisang oras mga 'ligo' niyo maawa naman sa mga tulad naming nagso-solo!"

"Ahhh." Bulong ni Jisoo kay Rosé. "Gets. Swerte na nga." Pasimpleng apir.

"Twenty minutes." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Sakto nang tig ten minutes isang tao."

"Pwede narin." Sabi ni Irene. "What was the last record?" Tanong niya kay Seulgi.

"Five in ten?"

"Nice."

"Ligo, Lalisa. Wag kang nangangalabit diyan susuntukin kita." Banat ni Jennie sa jowa niya.

"Sabagay..Wala namang problema sa shared bedrooms eh." Kibit-balikat na sagot ni Lisa.

"Utang na loob, mga Puta. Umayos kayo. Di pa kami nakaka-recover ni Chip sa makailang beses niyong pangto-trauma samin, idadamay niyo pa yung iba." Reklamo ni Jisoo.

"Tanggap ko nang walang dilig sa lakad nato. Pakatagal mabuhay muli ni Wanda, kulang isang oras amputa." Sabi ni Joy.

"Are you guys seriously talking about doing it in the bathroom?!" Reklamo ni Saeron. "WHY?!"

Tinapik ni Krystal sa ibabaw ng ulo si Saeron. "Sometimes..Adults need to make gawa paraans for themselves, Saeron." Tumayo na si Krystal. Kinuha ang mga gamit pangligo at nagpunta na sa banyo.

"THAT DID NOT HELP AT ALL, ATE KRYSTAL!!!" Sigaw ni Saeron. 

Naguusap-usap parin ang mga mag-jowa ng sari-sarili nilang gameplan. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12AM**

"Please make patay the light, Sluggie!" Request ni Krystal.

Nakahiga na ang lahat.

Bumangon si Seulgi para sumunod. 

Madilim pero hindi gaano. Kuha na ng liwanag ng buwan mula sa malaking bintana na iniwan nilang bukas para makasagap ng hangin. 

Nagpasalamat si Krystal sa ex niya. Pumikit na ng matiwasay sa pwesto niya sa gitna nila Yeri at Saeron. Tulog agad.

"Tignan mo to. Sabi niya siya daw bahala." Bulong ni Yeri. 

"Saks na, jowatsong. Ano naman difference?" Sabi ni Saeron.

"Wala. Pero paano kung lumamig ang gabi? Maulan pa naman. Sinong ika-cuddle natin? Si Conyo Jesus? Eh di naman siya yung jowatsong ko." Sagot ni Yeri.

"Ay ang soft. Labyu."

"Labyu too."

"Ganto nalang." Umusog si Saeron. Niyakap nga si Krystal hanggang maabot ang isang arm ni Yeri. 

"Ay. Gets." Umusad nadin si Yeri. 

Nakatulog silang mag jowatsong na 'nakayakap' kay Krystal. Kuntento na sa magkapatong na mga braso sa ibabaw ng tiyan ng sina-sandwich nila.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Chu?" 

Humalik sa balikat ng kayakap niya ang tinawag. "Hmm?"

"I'm going in a couple of months." Sabi ni Rosé.

"I know, Chip." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Susunod ka agad noh?"

"Kelan ba hindi?"

"I love you, Jisoo."

"I love you too, Rosie. Tama na yung ilang buwan na magkalayo tayo. Di ko na kaya ng repeat sooooo.."

Mahinang tumawa si Rosé. Umikot para nakaharap na siya sa katabi niya sa kama. Hinalikan niya. 

"Goodnight." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé. 

Bumaba ang isang kamay ni Jisoo. Kinuha lang ang kaliwang kamay ng katabi niya tapos inangat para mahalikan. 

Pumikit na si Rosé. Kinantahan nalang siya ng mahina ni Jisoo.

_ "Goodnight, my someone. Goodnight, my love." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa?"

"Sup?"

"May naisip ako." 

"Anmeron?"

"Yung comment ni Jisoo."

"Oh?" 

"Wala lang. Naisip ko lang..May point naman. Tingin mo tamang time na para mag-kanya kanya tayo?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"Hmmm. Pwede naman." Sagot ni Lisa. 

"Kausapin natin ChuChip pagbalik natin sa Manila?"

"Oks. Para naman kahit papano eh may privacy nadin sila."

Natahimik silang dalawa. 

"Bakante yung katabing apartment." Sabi ni Jennie. "Di pa naman tayo ganun ka-legit para tumalon agad to a house. Let's save that for when we get married or something."

"Sabagay. Mas madaming panahon para pag-ipunan yung bahay kung ganun gagawin natin..Pweds na kapitbahay nalang muna ChuChip." Kibit-balikat si Lisa. "Mamimiss ko din yung dalawang yun pag malayo eh. Sanay na kasama sila."

"That settles it then. Usap tayong apat pagkauwi."

"G."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hindi makatulog si Wendy. Tinapik sa braso ang katabi niya. "Joy. Psst." Tawag niya.

"Istorbo ka." Sagot ni Joy. "Ano?" Nakapikit parin. May facemask na kulay blue.

"Di ako makatulog."

Gumulong si Joy. Niyakap siya. 

"Nasasanay ka na ng little spoon." Asar ni Joy kay Wendy.

"Ang comfy ng yakap mo eh." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Wag kang ganyan. Papatungan kita makita mo."

"Ayos lang naman. Mas makakatulong yun sa pag-gawa ko ng tulog."

"Weh?"

"Yep. Saktong oxygen deprivation."

Tinampal ni Joy sa tiyan si Wendy. "Ulul. Goodnight, Wanda. Gago ka."

Ngumiti nalang si Wendy. Pumikit na din. 

Two minutes. Tulog.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not inviting a bunch of people to my wedding." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Heads up lang."

"Wag ka mag-alala. Never ko rin ginusto na ikasal ng lima lang ang kilala ko sa mga guests na mahigit na isang million." Sagot ni Irene.

Humigpit ang yakap ng nasa ilalim ni Irene. Hinalikan siya sa pisngi. "I'm alright if it ends up being just the two of us." Sabi nito. "I mean..isn't that the whole point anyway?"

"Saks na to share with the special people sa buhay natin. Para naman may witness din kahit papano."

"Sabagay..Pero madali naman na diba? I mean..Everyone I want to be in my wedding are all in this room." Sabi ni Seulgi 

"Samedt." Sabi ni Irene. "Kaso shempre sama naman natin parentals natin. Parang tanga kung wala sila."

"Shet ka. Kailangan natin umamin sa tatay mo nung kalokohan. Tanginang to."

"Ay puta oo nga pala." Tumawa si Irene. "Pero oks na yun. Easy fix. Sa reception lang natin siya invite tapos kunyari eh fancy dinner shit lang. No English policy nalang tayo para di niya magets yung mga ganap."

"Putangina. Gago ka talaga. Holyshit." Natawa nadin si Seulgi. "Bahala ka na nga. Ikaw naman nakatoka sa kasal. Happy happy nalang ako sa toka kong honeymoon planning. Significantly easier."

"May naisip ka naman na ba?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Yep. I'm thinking Europe. The architecture. The art. Oof. Yes please. Di tayo mauubusan ng 'sight-seeing' eme na requirement mo." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Ikaw lang yata matutuwa dun eh."

"Luh siya. It's supposed to be our honeymoon. Papayag ba ako na hindi ka rin masaya?"

"Sabagay..I think I can manage listening to you talk all day about what you love."

Hinanap ng labi ni Seulgi ang kapareha nito kay Irene. 

Matagal din silang nawili. 

"I'll just make lots of love to my actual love which is you sa gabi. To make up for talking about the other shit I love sa umaga." Offer ni Seulgi.

"Sounds like a deal." Sagot ni Irene. "Sealed with another kiss?"

Pinagbigyan ni Seulgi.

"Goodnight, Snuggle. I love you."

"I love you too, Bunbun. Goodnight."


	121. WHAT'S THE LARO?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 121.
> 
> Featuring the last part of Batad shenanigans, and isa nanamang inumang kalat with tropang Itim na Bulbol.
> 
> Enjoy guys! Let me know what you think as always! :D
> 
> PS: Finally bought a new phone. Muli nang makakapagsulat ng matiwasay. I will work hard for you guys, salamat sa patuloy na pagbabasa!

**6AM**

"Patayin niyo yung manoooooook!!" Sigaw ni Yeri mula sa kamang tinutulugan. 

"Ang ingaaaaaay!!" Sabi ni Saeron. 

Tumitilaok padin ang manok na tinutukoy. 

Nag-shift ng higa si Wendy. Suminghap.

"Ano yun?" Sabi ni Joy. "May lumagutok. Buhay ka pa ba?" Tanong niya sa nakasimangot na katabi sa kama.

"Di ko alam..Kung ano yun..Pero..masakit." Sagot ni Wendy.

Sunod-sunod na nagising ang barkadahan. Lahat tinamaan ng muscle cramps. 

"Arrrrrghhhhh." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Bumangon si Rosé. Saglit na nagstretch. Hinalikan sa pisngi ang katabi tapos tumayo sa gilid ng kama. Nag stretch ulit. Kumuha ng damit mula sa bag tapos nagbanyo. 

Nagpu-push up ulit si Seulgi. Ginigising nanaman ng halik si Irene. 

"Psst. Hoy. Kuha mo akong tubig." Utos ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"Kuha ka ng sarili mong tubig putang to. Kitang di ako makagalaw eh." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Tangina mo."

"Tangina mo din, Jennie. Ang aga aga para mag inarte. Reschedule mo nalang yan after lunch."

"Wala ba talagang may planong pumatay dun sa maingay na chicken?" Tanong ni Yeri. "Jisoo? Ulam din yun."

Nakabalik na si Rosé. Work out clothes. 

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaamn." Comment ni Wendy. "Good morning."

"Ang landi mo, Wannie." Banat ni Rosé. "Ate Joy! Ang landi ni Wannie."

"Ikaw lang ang gising kaya ikaw ang target. Yaan mo na. Bawiin ko nalang mamaya." Sabi ni Joy.

"Wake up..Wake up..Wake up." Bulong ni Seulgi kada halik niya sa himbing na himbing na si Irene. "Wake up. I still have to love you. Gising na."

Pinalo siya sa pisngi bago ngitian. Hindi parin dumidilat. "I..am awake..I love you. Good morning. Pa-kiss ulit."

Pinagbigyan ni Seulgi. Dumilat si Irene sa view ng girlfriend niya na nakangiti ng teddy bear na ngiti.

"Love you, Snuggle."

"Love you too, Bunbun."

"Not being sinungaling ha..But..Sluggie is the best at kisses pag umaga." Comment ni Krystal na kumukuha nadin ng pang workout mula sa bag niya.

"Gahd. Conyo Jesus speaking nothing but the truth." Sagot ni Irene. Umupo nalang sa kama tapos hinila palapit sa kanya si Seulgi para sa isang mas malalim na halik.

"Ambaho ng hininga mo, Jennie. How about no?" Sabi ni Lisa sa jowa niya na naghahanap din ng good morning kiss. "Mag toothbrush ka muna."

Nasampal tuloy siya. Nag walk out si Jennie pagkatapos kunin ang toothbrush at toothpaste mula sa bag.

"Gago tong si Lisa amputa. Trip mo sumakabilang buhay today?" Asar ni Jisoo. Inabutan ng isang pack ng Hansel na Mocha ang nangangalabit sa kanya na si Rosé. 

"Ginigising ko lang dugo ni Jennie. Ays na." Sagot ni Lisa. 

"Hoy kayong two." Tawag ni Krystal sa mag jowatsong na nakaupo sa kama nila at kumukurap-kurap sa kawalan. "Did you dalawa make yakap me kagabi? Kasi it was grabe hot kaya. I felt like I was getting sakal."

"It's your kasalanan, Conyo Jesus. You made higa higa in our gitna eh we wanted to make cuddle cuddle." Banat ni Yeri.

Sumimangot si Krystal. "Ay. I'm sorry. I made sabi nga pala na ako ang bahala." Nag peace sign nalang sa dalawang pinakabata ng tropa na nakatulog na ulit habang nakaupo. 

"Ano yang cuddle cuddle na naririnig ko?" Tanong ni Seulgi. "Umayos kayong dalawang bata kayo, konyat abot niyo pag may kababalaghan kayong pinaplano!"

Tinapik ni Irene sa braso si Seulgi. "Huy. Ang aga-aga buset na buset ka. Si Jennie ka ba? Wala kang karapatan."

"Magte-trek pa ba tayo ulit papunta sa falls?" Tanong ni Wendy sa lahat. "Kasi not gonna lie..I don't think kaya ko."

"Sayang naman kung hindi." Sabi ni Rosé. "Andito nadin lang."

"Tru." Sabi ni Joy. "Ang sakit sa katawan pero mej fulfilling naman pag nakarating sa destination. Tsaka falls daw diba? Panigurado pweds mag swimming."

Tumango-tango si Jennie. "Game naman ako."

"Kahit humindi ako eh kakaladkarin ako ni Puta. Game na din lang." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Yun oh." Sabi ni Krystal. "Let us make kain muna some agahan para we have enerhiya!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**830AM - TRAIL TO TAPPIYA FALLS**

"Di na ako natutuwa sa rice terraces." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"8th wonder of the world my fucking ass." Reklamo ni Joy. "Pahirap naknangputspa."

"Your ass..8th wonder of the world." Hingal na banat ni Wendy.

"Hihimatayin ka na apaka pakboi mo padin. Priorities mo baliko eh." 

"Pwede bang gumulong pataas? Parang gusto ko gawin yun." Sabi ni Yeri.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Halfway point. 

Nakaupo ang tropa sa isang maliit na parang bahay kubo. 

Kitang-kita ang rice terraces mula sa pwesto. Harap na harap nila mismo. 

"Ganda ng sikat ng araw." Comment ni Lisa. "Hoy puta! Tayo ka nga banda dun sa kaliwa! Sa may edge nung hagdan. May trip akong gawin."

"Ano nanaman pakulo mo, Cardo?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Itutulak na kita pababa apakabuset mo eh."

"Putangina ka!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Madali naman pala eh!" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Puro pababa na yung steps mula dito."

"Bobo ka. Ire-reverse natin yan mamaya tangang to." Sagot ni Yeri.

"Ay shet."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**915AM - TAPPIYA FALLS**

"Kuya!" Tawag ni Lisa sa guide nila. "Paki-picturan naman po kami dito sa banda rito." Inabot niya ang camera niya sa guide nila. Saglit na tinuruan kung paano gagamitin tapos tumakbo para sa barkada na nakapwesto na sa harap mismo ng waterfalls. 

Ngumiti ang lahat para sa picture. Nag-pose. 

Nagbilang si Kuya. "Wan-tu-tri!" 

Kanya-kanya na silang abot ng cellphone nila sa guide para lahat may kopya.

Inulit ng labing-isang beses. 

"Oyeah tropang Itim na Bulbol!" Sigaw ni Irene pagdating sa turn ng cellphone niya.

"WOOOOOOOO!!"

Ngumiti si Irene nang makita ang lumabas na picture. 

Kabaliw-baliw man ng barkadahan, hinding-hindi niya ipagpapalit sa kahit ano pa man.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Chip." Tawag ni Jisoo.

"Hmm?" Bumangon ng slight ang tinawag na si Rosé mula sa pagkakahiga niya sa isang bato. 

"Ansabe ni boss Slug kagabi?"

"I gotta fill out a form. Ansabe ni Wannie?"

"Pinayagan ako. Di na nga nagtanong kung para saan yung leave eh."

"Ang daya."

"Need help?"

"Deh. Oks lang naman kay BossDad. Ang siste lang talaga eh pumirma daw ako ng form. Napakarami na ng form na pipirmahan ko ha!"

"Isipin mo nalang yung paglipad natin pa Australia eh for a good cause."

"Papakain kita sa crocodiles pagdating dun."

"If you do that..The whole trip would end up being pointless. Kasi deads na ako."

"Crikey!"

Tumawa sila pareho. Tumabi nalang ng higa si Jisoo. 

"Love you, Chip."

"Love you too, Chu."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"CANNONBALL MOTHERFUCKERS!!!" 

"YERIM PUTANGINA KA TALAGA!!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12PM - HOMESTAY**

"Anong oras daw larga ulit ng jeep mula dito?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Nag-aayos na sila ng mga gamit nila. Planong bumalik na sa Baguio at dun nalang magliwaliw bago umuwi kinabukasan.

"Kuya guide made sabi to me na there is madalas a jeep making biyahe from alas-three PM." Sagot ni Krystal.

"Sakit na ng katawan ko sakit pa ng utak ko sa conyo." Biro ni Wendy.

"You're only ampalaya kasi you can't make gawa what I do, Wannie. Eat some tae!"

Hindi sinuportahan ni Joy si Wendy. Nauna pa siyang tumawa kesa sa buong barkada.

"Iyak-tawa ka nalang sa insults neto ni Conyo Jesus noh?" Sabi ni Yeri. "Eat some tae. Legend."

"Ate if we have time can we go to the strawberry farms later?" Sabi ni Saeron.

"Ay. I wanna go too!" Sabi ni Rosé. "Fresh strawberries yes please!"

"Sounds like a plan then." Sagot ni Irene. "Anong trip gawin ng mga putas?"

"Gusto ko magpunta ng Diplomat." Sabi ni Lisa. "Tamang laro nalang ng camera."

"Isn't that place supposedly haunted?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Takot lang ng multo sa toyo mo." 

"Alam mo tangina ka. Kanina ka pang umaga ano bang problema mo?!"

"Bored lang. Namiss kong pagtripan ka eh."

"Pakyu."

Hulas na pumasok si Jisoo sa kwarto. Nagmamadaling hinawakan sa kamay si Rosé tapos hinila palabas.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Joy. "Problema nun?"

"LEGIT KA BA NGAYON JISOO?!" Dinig ng lahat na sigaw ni Rosé mula sa labas. 

Nagtinginan ang tropa. Maya-maya lang ay pumasok na ulit ang ChuChip. Parehong nakangiti.

"Ano meron?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Wala wala. May binalita lang ako kay Chip na masarap daw na resto dito na may legit na pizza." Sagot ni Jisoo.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Naglalakad sila lahat papunta sa restaurant. Dala na lahat ng gamit dahil diretso na sa sakayan ng jeep pagkatapos kumain.

"Psst. BossDad." Tawag ni Rosé.

"Hmm?"

"I'm bumping up my leave. March? I just need about two weeks."

"Seungwan mentioned Jisoo asking for a leave last night so she can go with you. I'm sure yun din pinaguusapan nila ngayon. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing too big. We just gotta be there for a family thing."

"What kind of family thing?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Jisoo.

"May ikakasal. Ni-require kami ng tatay ni Chip na maging present." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Part of the family niyo na si Jisoo noh?" Sabi ni Seulgi kay Rosé.

"I've known her 7 years, BossDad. She met my parents a month after she met me. Di pa nga kami nun eh." Sagot ni Rosé. "Makalat yan si Chu pero..The Parks really love her for some reason."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**130PM**

"Shh tahan na, Chip." Sabi ni Irene. Nakayakap lang sa fake maknae.

"To be fair..The pizza is actually masarap ha." Comment ni Krystal. May hawak na pangatlo niyang slice. "Properly gawa sa home. I'd make iyak too at the taste."

"Thank you! At least someone understands!" Humihikbi na sabi ni Rosé. 

Pinagtatawanan lang siya ni Jisoo. At ng buong barkada.

"Wag nga kayong sira-ulo!" Saway ni Seulgi sa tropahan na nang-asar kaya lalong umiyak yung kasama nila. 

"Wala yatang mga tastebuds amp." Entry ni Wendy.

"Tirahan niyo ng pizza si Chip mga hayop!" Sigaw ni Irene. "Pumaparaan din kayo kala yata di namin alam na nasarapan rin sila!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**315PM - ROAD TO BANAUE**

"I DON'T INTINDI WHY I AM ALWAYS TALO AT YOUR STUPID MAIBA-IT GAMES!!!"

Topride nanaman si Krystal.

"Maiba-it daw what." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Tumawa nalang ang tropahan. Tinapik ni Seulgi sa balikat ang driver. "Kuya, hinto tayo sa gilid. Iiyak na yung naka-topride." Sabi niya.

"Di ko naman alam kung bakit niyo pina top ride yan maam eh kasya naman kayo lahat diyan sa loob." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10PM - BAGUIO**

Tamang set up nanaman ang tropa ng inuman. Napag desisyunan na ipagpabukas ang pagliliwaliw sa Baguio para makapag 'pahinga' ng maayos mula sa malalang pagod dala ng trekking.

"What's going to be our laro this gabi?" Tanong ni Krystal. 

Nagkibit-balikat ang lahat. 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Saeron. "There's this game my classmates and I play when we're bored. Feeling ko pweds natin gawing drinking game."

"What up?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"I'm game." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Free pass, Saeron. G na." Comment ni Seulgi. 

"Ayos!" Sigaw ni Saeron. May fist-pump. Naglagay siya ng bote sa gitna ng bilog nila. "Would you rather. Drink if you don't pick between the choices within five seconds. I'll start."

Pinaikot ang bote. Tumapat kay Jisoo.

"Ate Jisoo. Would you rather..be the famous author of Twilight or the famous writer of every single Nickelback song?"

"SAERON NAMAN!" Reklamo ni Jisoo sa tunog ng tawanan ng barkada. Nabilaukan pa si Rosé sa pinapapak na roasted chicken galing sa nadaanan nilang chooks to go.

"I like this laro already!" Sabi ni Krystal. "This is going to be masaya if you also have to make paliwanag why you made pili that choice!"

"Ay gusto ko yang rule na yan, Conyo Jesus G NA ITUUUUU!!!" Gatong ni Joy. 

"3-2-1 UMINOM KA NA JICHU DI KA NAKAPILI!" Sigaw ni Rosé.

"Napakadaya!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11PM**

Turns out, masyadong maikli ang five seconds para mamili sa pang-gagong choices kaya mabilis na umikot ang alak sa barkadahan. 

Tama na agad makaraan ang dalawang round. Diretso na ulit ang dila ni Krystal na kasalukuyang tinutukan ng boteng pinaikot ni Jennie. 

"Conyo Jesus. Would you rather..Be able to speak normally but lose your advice giving superpowers..or..keep your superpowers but everyone can't hear you everytime you try to advice them." Tanong ni Jennie.

"Ay pang Miss Universe yung tanungan!" Asar ni Seulgi. "Think wisely, 'Stal!"

"I'd rather keep my powers thank you very much. I'll just advice myself." Sagot ni Krystal.

"Boom bars." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Galeng sumagot. Oo nga naman. Saks na sarili nalang niya kausap niya."

Ngumiti si Krystal kay Jennie na tumatango-tango. "Oo nga naman." Sabi ni Jennie. Kibit-balikat. Binalik ang ngiti kay Krystal. 

Pinaikot na ng huling tinanong ang bote. Tumapat kay Seulgi. "Oh hohohohohoho I am going to have fun with this question."

"Umayos ka, Krystal ha!" Saway ni Seulgi. "Susumbong kita sa ate mo."

"Like I give a shit, Sluggie." Nag hairflip bago magtanong. "Spectacular sex once a year or half-assed sex that you fall asleep in the middle of everyday for a whole year?"

"Fucking A, Krystal."

"Uminom ka nalang." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. "Pati ako mahihirapan kahit anong piliin mo."

Nag countdown na si Krystal. "5-4-3."

"Half assed sex everyday for a year." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Ipinagkanulo ka, Madam. Akalain mo yun?" Asar ni Joy.

"Pota naman." Sabi ni Irene.

"At least I get to have sex. Tsaka di naman forever. Isang taon lang." Katwiran ni Seulgi.

"Sabagay. 'Grats on spotting the loophole." Sabi ni Krystal. Kinindatan si Seulgi. 

Pinaikot na ni Seulgi ang bote. Tumapat kay Yeri. 

"Tangina." Bulong ni Yeri.

Ngumiti si Seulgi. "Would you rather lose Saeron but have access to every single videogame that exists and will exist tapos tropa mo lahat ng bias mo..or keep Saeron but never be able to play a videogame for the rest of your life..also every single one of your kpop biases hate you for some reason."

"PUTANGINA." Ulit ni Yeri.

"Lose me, jowatsong." Madramang pagdedeklara ni Saeron. "Think of the implications of what you can achieve!"

"5-4-3-2-" Countdown ng tropa.

Last second. Binagsak ni Yeri ang hawak na shotglass. "Di bale nang di makapaglaro ng videogames. Di bale nang galit sakin lahat ng bias ko. Di ko papawalan si Saeron, boss. Magkamatayan na!" Sigaw niya. Pawisan.

"Shet!" Sigaw ni Irene. "In fairness ha. Kinilig ako dun. Minsan lang manindigan yan si Yerms."

"Minsan lang niyan ipagpalit ang videogames at Kpop." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Why would you choose that option?!" Reklamo ni Saeron.

Umiling si Yeri. "Di masaya maglaro ng videogames pag di ka kasama. Di masaya mag Kpop kapag wala ka para tanungin ako kung bakit ako nagwawala about every comeback."

Namula si Saeron. 

"Ang sweet hoy shet!" Sigaw ni Joy.

"Kinilig ako dun. Putangina, Slug. Keri na. Your little sister's in good hands." Comment ni Wendy.

Tumango lang si Seulgi. Tinaas ang shot glass niya na may laman kay Yeri. Tapos uminom.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1130PM**

"Irene. Would you rather have to see an ex everyday and orgasm loudly in front of them..or..be incapable of having an orgasm ever again."

Galing kay Wendy.

"Puta." Sabi ni Irene.

Tumatawa na si Seulgi. "Iinom na yaaaaaaaan!" Asar niya.

Uminom nga. "Fuck those choices. Parang ewan. I pick neither." Pinaikot ang bote. Tumapat kay Rosé. 

"Lose your sense of taste or lose your sense of smell." Tanong ni Irene.

"Why do you have to be so cruel?!" Sigaw ni Rosé. 

"Luh nagiisip." Sabi ni Jennie.

Natulala kasi si Rosé. 

"5-4-3-2-1!" Sigaw ni Lisa. 

Uminom ang taya. "I wasn't gonna pick anyway. Kasi both would make me lose my sense of taste."

"Kapag pagkain talaga." Sabi ni Irene. Tumatawa.

Pinaikot ni Rosé ang bote. Si Jisoo ang tinamaan.

"Ooooooooooh!" Asar ng tropa. 

"Meet your favorite fictional character or meet your favorite musician." Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Simple but tough." Comment ni Seulgi.

"Easy, Chip. I'd meet the character. Kasi I already met my favorite musician." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Luh weh?" Sabi ni Rosé. "When did you meet your favorite musician?!"

"Ang daya. Gusto ko din mameet yung favorite kong musician." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Red Velvet." Comment ni Seulgi. 

"Tru."

Nag-apir sila ni Yeri.

"Seven years ago." Sagot ni Jisoo sa tanong. "Kinalabit niya ako sa bar. Sabi niya ang lonely ko daw kasi nainom ako ng whiskey." Kinindatan si Rosé na biglang namula tapos pinalo siya sa balikat. 

"Gago ka, Jichu. Seryoso kasi!"

"Oo nga! Diba gitarista ka?"

"Ang landeh." Sabi ni Joy. "Pero ang sweet nun ha!"

Pinaikot ni Jisoo ang bote. Tumapat sa kakatapos lang magsalita na si Joy. 

"Haetnim or Boss Wan." Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Haetnim. Next question." Walang patumpik-tumpik na sagot ni Joy. 

"Nice one." Comment ni Wendy.

Pinaikot ni Joy ang bote. Tumapat kay Jennie. 

"Lisa or hindi ka na pwedeng magsuklay ever again." Tanong ni Joy.

"Cardo. Next question." Matapang na sagot ni Jennie. 

Kinilig si Lisa. Obvious kasi lumiko ang buhos ng shot sa mga basong wala nang laman.

Pinaikot ni Jennie ang bote. Wendy.

"Lots of energy or lots of money." Tanong ni Jennie.

"Lots of energy. Mapagbibigyan ko na trip ni Joy." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Easiest option kasi tamad mag cardio amputspa." Comment ni Rosé. "Buti nalang di legit yung game and you still have to put in work." Asar niya.

"Lumalaban ka na eh." Banat ni Wendy sa nang-aasar sa kanya. 

"Duh. Tropa ko yan si Chip eh! Malamang lalaban yan." Sabi ni Joy. "Labyu, Chip!"

"We the Parks oyeah!" Sagot ni Rosé.

Umiiling na pinaikot ni Wendy ang bote. Tumapat kay Lisa. 

"Say 'I love you' to everyone you talk to over the phone or accidentally call Jennie the wrong name in the middle of sex."

"Tangena naman boss." Comment ni Lisa. 

"Uminom ka putangina mo." Utos ni Jennie.

Uminom nga si Lisa. "Di ako boplaks. Either choice eh malilintikan ako."

"Matalino naman pala." Comment ni Jisoo.

Pinaikot ni Lisa ang bote. Tumapat kay Saeron. 

"Makakalimutan mo sarili mo kada umuulan..or..never mo maalala kung bakit ka pumasok sa isang kwarto." Tanong ni Lisa.

"Uhhhhhhh." 

"Option 2!" Pag coach ng barkada.

"Kabadtrip kaya option 2!" Sigaw ni Yeri. "Minsan lang umulan, jowatsong! Option 1!"

Pumitik si Saeron. "Oo nga naman! Minsan lang umulan. Option 1." Sagot niya.

"Boplaks na kayo pareho." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Nasa Pilipinas tayo. Pang-gago yung tag-ulan dito mga tanga. Ito kinatatakutan ko eh."

"Luh shet. Onga pala. Sorz." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Tama din naman. At least every ulan lang. Kesa naman tuwing napunta ka somewhere eh di mo alam kung why." Sabi ni Krystal.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**12AM**

"Never have I ever lost three times in a row sa bato bato pik." Sabi ni Irene.

Uminom lahat bukod sa kanya. Inikot ni Irene ang bote. Tumapat kay Joy. 

"Tumalon pagpatak ng hatinggabi sa bagong taon." Tanong ni Joy.

Uminom sila Wendy, Jisoo, Jennie, at Irene. 

"Puta. Ang bilis ng balik. Good one, Ligaya." Sabi ni Irene.

Pinaikot ni Joy ang bote. Tumapat kay Krystal na uminom bago magtanong. "Pranked someone."

Tinamaan nanaman lahat. Pinaikot ni Krystal ang bote. Tumapat kay Wendy.

"Sang a song." Tanong ni Wendy. Uminom.

Kasama ang barkada.

Pinaikot ni Wendy ang bote. Tumapat kay Seulgi. "Complained about getting tired in the middle of sex." Tanong ni Seulgi. Uminom.

Kasama ni Wendy (putangina mo, Seulgi.) at ni Irene.

"In fairness. Kelan?" Tanong ni Krystal kay Irene. 

"Nag complain yan nung unang monthsary namin. Saktong wasak kami pareho eh. Sulit na sulit. Tapos ako eh nung minsan na ako yung nagsuot ng thing. Kakapagod pala may ganun? Buti nalang babae ako."

Natatawang pinaikot ni Seulgi ang bote. Kuntento na napag-tripan ang bestfriend. Tumapat kay Yeri.

"Had sex." Tanong ni Yeri. Nakipag-apir kay Saeron kasi sakto nang ligtas sila pareho. Kahit sa isang ikot lang ng laro na lahat ng walang kawala eh nagagamit na pamato.

Pinaikot ni Yeri ang bote. Tumapat kay Lisa.

"Nakipagsampalan para sa isang photocard ng Red Velvet bias." Tanong ni Lisa.

Uminom sila Seulgi at Yeri. Kasama ni Rosé na pinagtinginan ng barkada.

"What? Ang cutie kaya ng main vocalist nila!" Katwiran ni Rosé. 

"Sabagay." Sabi ni Joy. "Bet ko din yun actually."

"Tangina ka." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. "Hayop. Kelan?!"

Nagkibit-balikat si Seulgi. Tumawa si Saeron.

"Alam ko yan!" Sigaw ni Saeron. "Tinago ni ate Yuri yung shadow photocard niya nung leaser ng Red Velvet as a prank when we had the last family dinner sa bahay!" Kwento niya. "Ate Jessica had to break up the fight it was brilliant!"

"Parang tanga." Sabi ni Irene. "Eh ikaw, Yerms?"

"Kasama sa tinago ni Yuri unnie yung nasa wallet ko na PC nung maknae ng Red Velvet." Pabulong na sagot ni Yeri.

"I bet ate Jessica was stressed as fuck." Natatawang comment ni Krystal.

"Nasampal silang tatlo ng plato." Sabi ni Saeron. "Ang funny kaya!"

"Di mo kinuwento sakin yung part na yun." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi.

"Mahal ko leader ng RV pero mej nakakahiya ako dun." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Pinaikot ni Lisa ang bote. Tumapat kay Jennie.

"Nakipagsampalan dahil sa photocard ng Blackpink bias." Tanong ni Jennie. Nakapakyu kay Lisa kasi trip niya lang.

Binalik ni Lisa ang pakyu. Uminom. Kasama nanaman si Rosé. 

"Chip yung totoo?!" Sigaw ni Joy.

"Bakit ba ang judgy niyo?! Eh ano kung ultimate ko yung visual nila?!" Sigaw ni Rosé. "Kapikon yung nakakita ng PC sa wallet ko na bartender na nagsabing di raw maganda. As if naman."

"Tangina weh?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Di lang pala ako yung nag-aamok sa bar eh!"

"May point yung pag-aamok ko noh!" Banat ni Rosé sa ex niya. "Makalaglag panty yung visuals ng BP bias ko wala lang taste yung bartender."

"Naalala ko tong si Lalisa amputa." Natatawang kwento ni Jisoo. "Sinong gago ang naba-ban sa Kpop shop? Siya lang."

"Ano ba kasi nangyari?" Tanong ni Yeri. 

"May isang galing dun sa nakakaputang fandom na kumuha ng PC nung main rapper ng BP tapos ininsulto." Sagot ni Lisa. "Nag-panting tenga ko mehn. Ewan ko ba. Sinampal ko. Buset siya. Alang may karapatan mang-insulto sa bias ko no!"

"For honor bro." Sabi ni Seulgi. Tinaas ang shot glass niya sa kaharap. 

"What in-law said." Sabi ni Yeri. Nakigaya kay Seulgi. "For honor."

"Kpop stans." Sabi ni Krystal. Umiiling.

Pinaikot ni Jennie ang bote. Tumapat kay Jisoo.

Huminga ng malalim si Jisoo bago nagsalita. Uminom. "Bilang nasa Kpop nadin lang naman ang usapan. Wag uminom pag di ka umiyak nung 9/30."

"Walang matinong Koryan ang hindi fan ng SNSD." Sabi ni Irene. Uminom.

"One minute of silence para sa mapait na sakit ng nakaraan." Sabi ni Krystal. Uminom din.

Tinaas ng mga naiwan ang shot glasses. Tumungga.

(Somewhere. Nagiinuman din ang mga unnie.)

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1AM**

Di na nila alam kung anong tawag sa nilalaro nila. Basta inom pag natapatan ng bote. Masagot mo or hindi ang tanong ng nag-ikot.

"Hanggang saan aabot ang bente pesos mo." Tanong ni Saeron kay Irene. 

Umiiyak nanaman si Seulgi kakatawa. 

"Ewan putaena. Bumili ako ng ballpen nung isang araw. Bente yun. Umabot hanggang National Bookstore yung bente ko." Sagot ni Irene sa nakatulog na na si Saeron. Pinaikot ang bote. Tumapat kay Jisoo.

"What's your point? Paki-locate sa cartesian plane." Tanong ni Irene.

"Putangina mo." Sagot ni Jisoo. Tumayo. Sumusuray na naglakad papunta sa desk niya sa may bintana tapos kumuha ng ballpen. Bumalik sa bilog. Hinila ang katabing matulog ni Saeron na si Yeri palapit sa kanya tapos nag drawing ng cartesian plane sa buong mukha nito. Naglagay ng dot sa gitna ng ilong. Tumango si Jisoo. Wasak na yung ngiti pero ngumiti kay Irene. "Ayun yung point ko." Sabi niya. 

Naghikab lang si Irene habang naka thumbs up.

Inikot ni Jisoo ang bote. Tumapat kay Lisa. 

"Gaano kaitim yung kili-kili mo? Explain using the fifty shades of grey." Tanong ni Jisoo.

Humalakhak si Jennie. Nadura sa mukha ng katabing si Rosé ang iniinom na tubig.

"Putangina ka, Jisoo." Sabi ni Lisa. "Yung kili-kili ko eh kasing grey ng budhi mong di completely itim kasi clean slate ka na kay Chip pakyu ka!"

Pinaikot ni Lisa ang bote. Tumapat sa nakabulagta sa lapag katabi ni Jisoo na si Yeri. 

Sinampal siya ni Lisa para magising. 

"Huh? Anyare?" Groggy na sabi ni Yeri.

Lalong natawa ang tropahan sa itsura ng maknae na may drawing sa mukha.

"Yerms. Jumbo hotdog kaya mo ba to?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Huh?"

"Ewan ko sayo. Ikutin mo nalang yung bote tapos matulog ka na ulit!" 

Sumunod naman si Yeri. Tumapat ang bote sa isang maliit na space sa gitna nila Irene at Seulgi. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Irene. Kinuha mula sa lamesa ang cellphone ni Seulgi tapos binuksan. Sagot agad ang tinawagan. 

_"Sluggie!"_ Si Sunmi naman pala. _"Did you finally come to your senses?"_

Napatingin sa ganap ang barkada nang marinig ang boses mula sa telepono.

"Kung si Corazon ang unang aswang, pang-ilan ka?" Tanong ni Irene sa tinawagan.

"Pakyu ka, Bunbun. Gago ka talaga." Sabi ni Seulgi. Iyak-tawa padin. Saktong punas na ng luha gamit ang panyo.

 _"Huh?"_ Sabi ni Sunmi.

"Bakit mo pinagpipilitan ang sarili mo sa taong ayaw sayo?" Panibagong tanong ni Irene. "Explain your answer in two seconds with ten to thirty sentences."

_"Is this a prank?"_

"Napulot ko lang ang cellphone nato sa canal. Explain mo sakin kung bakit ko sinayang yung natitirang load sa pagtawag sayo." 

_"What the hell. Who is this?"_

"Ako nga yung nakapulot ng cellphone nato! Ang kulet. Tanga yata. Also, ako yung nagtatanong di ikaw." Sagot ni Irene. "Kung bibigyan ka ng chance na gumanda, anong karapatan mo? Defend your answer." Dugtong niya sa kausap.

Huminga si Sunmi. Binabaan ni Irene.

"Putangina. Legendary phone call awards to Krystal and Irene." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakakapit na sa balikat ng bestfriend niyang nakatiklop na sa kakatawa.

Nag peace sign si Irene sa tropa. Nakipag-apir kay Krystal, ni-reject ang callback ni Sunmi, hinalikan sa pisngi si Seulgi na lumuluhang nag "I love you" sa kanya.

"Ikutin mo ulit yung bote, Lisa." Utos niya.

Pinaikot ni Lisa ang bote. Tumapat kay Joy.

"Nakaligo ka na ba sa dagat ng basura?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Putanginang to?" Sabi ni Joy. "Hindi pa. Kasi ikaw ang nahulog sa Manila Bay, hindi ako. Tanga ka."

Pinaikot ni Joy ang bote. Tumapat kay Rosé. 

"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?" Tanong ni Joy.

Tumango si Rosé. "Konti nalang si Wannie. Kaya mo yan ate Joy. Persevere."

Tumango-tango si Joy. "Kakayanin para sa kukumpleto sa Ligaya." Nakataas ang kamaong sabi.

Pinaikot ni Rosé ang bote. Tumapat kay Krystal.

"Ate Krystal..bakit square yung box ng pizza eh bilog siya?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Gusto ko din malaman." Sabi ni Wendy.

"May sagot yan mga friends!" Nakangiting sabi ni Krystal. "Square boxes are cheaper and easier to produce coz you can assemble them with just one piece of cardboard."

"We learned something new todaaaaaaay!!!" Sigaw ng barkada. "Thank you, Conyo Jesus!"

"You're welcome." Nag-hairflip si Krystal. Inikot ang bote. Tumapat kay Jennie.

"Jennie..Who let the dogs out. Explain." Tanong ni Krystal.

Tumango si Jennie. "Tinamaan si Lisa ng tanga nung isang araw. Iniwang bukas ang pinto ng apartment. We had to chase three fucking escaped dogs up and down four fucking flights of stairs. Who let the dogs out? Lisa fucking did. Kasi puta siya." Paliwanag ni Jennie. "Pero oi mahal ko yan kahit ganyan yan ha." Dugtong niya. Ininom ang tokang shot bago pinaikot ang bote na tumapat kay Wendy.

"Boss Wan. Saang direction papunta ang One Direction?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"What." Sabi ni Wendy. "I don't know..West?"

"Pweds nadin." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ligtas." Comment ni Joy.

Pinaikot ni Wendy ang bote. Tumapat kay Saeron.

Ginising ni Seulgi ang kapatid. 

"Whaaaaaaaat????" Reklamo ni Saeron. 

"Your turn." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"On whaaaaaaaat???"

"Saeron." Tawag ni Wendy. "Bakit tinawag na second home ang school kahit bawal matulog?"

"I don't know, I don't sleep at school." Groggy na sagot ng tinanong.

"Ikot mo bote, Saeron." Request ni Seulgi. Mahina lang ang palis ng ikot ni Saeron. Tumapat sa ate niya. Nakatulog ulit siya bago makapagtanong. 

"Pader." Sabi ni Irene. "Tanong nalang galing sa lahat. G."

"Teka muna!" Sigaw ni Seulgi.

"BossDad!" Tawag ni Rosé. "Nasaan ang corn sa corned beef?"

"Sluggie! What's real? Royal True Orange or Minute Maid with Real Pulp?" Galing kay Krystal.

"Bakit wala paring tatalo sa Alaska?" Galing kay Jisoo.

"Mas madali daw hulihin ang manok pag nakatali. Bakit mo huhulihin eh nakatali na nga?" Mula kay Lisa.

"Sinong kumagat sa Apple logo? Bakit di niya inubos?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Gaano kataas yung lipad ng Whisper with wings? Demonstrate." Entry ni Joy.

"Choco na gatas or gatas na choco?" Galing kay Wendy.

"Anong mas susundin mo? Sigaw ng puso mo or yung sigaw ko?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Fuck all of you." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Lasing na kayo lahat putangina pack-up na."

"Boooooooooooooo!!!!"


	122. [M] BUN DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 122.
> 
> Birthday ni Madam. 
> 
> Marks the part where the story starts moving further into the future. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this update and please tell me what you think as always! Salamat sa pagbabasa and I'm sorry if updates take a while.

**12AM**

"Fuck! Fuck..me..ohshitrightthereseulgi..Fuck you!" 

"Mmmmmmmm."

"Tangina. Maka hmm ka diyan. Sarap ba?"

"Always. Happy birthday, love." 

"Gandang bungad sa totoo lang."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**3AM**

"Ganto lang tayo maghapon?"

"Di naman. If you can move..I'll let you have a go."

"Wow. Thank you for the gift. Katawan mo lang habol ko dito eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**4AM**

"Mygahd. Trenta ka na. Eew."

"Putangina mo."

"Cougar na nga, sugar mommy pa. Shet. I hit the jackpot."

"Putangina mo. Matulog ka na. Goodnight."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8AM**

Gumulong si Irene. Wala siyang katabi. Pagod na bumangon at lumingap sa paligid. 

Aalis na sana siya ng kama nang biglang pumasok sa kwarto si Seulgi. May dalang tray. 

"Hey. Good morning." Nakangiting bati sa kanya. Ibinaba ang tray sa kama sakto na mismong harap niya.

May isang mangkok na may takip, isang plato na may toast tsaka bacon and eggs, isang mug ng hot chocolate, a pair of chopsticks, at isang kutsara.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Irene.

Hinalikan siya ni Seulgi. Malalim. "I called your mom back kanina..After ka niya batiin. Asked how to make that seaweed soup thing you did nung birthday ko." Paliwanag ni Seulgi habang binubuksan yung takip ng mangkok na nakahain. 

Seaweed soup nga.

"I hope it's up to standard." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Kung sakaling hindi..Pasensya na. First time eh." Kibit-balikat na dugtong. Umupo sa gilid ng kama sa kanan ni Irene. 

"Shet?"

"It's a Korean thing for birthdays right?"

"Ang effort di naman kailangan."

"I thought we gotta be mixing up traditions now? Ayos na yan. Corny naman kung ikaw magluluto para sa sarili mo."

"I love you, Snuggle."

"Love you too, Bunbun. Breakfast in bed. Should be fun. Kain na."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10AM**

"Besides having sex all day..Ano pang plano mo?" Tanong ni Irene sa naka cuddle sa kanya.

"Ide-date kita somewhere mamayang hapon. Tapos fancy dinner..And then..Something else that's a surprise." Sagot ni Seulgi. Kadugtong ang isang halik sa batok ni Irene.

"We're gonna end up at the garden again huh?"

Kibit-balikat ang kausap. "You could say that."

"Pa-mysterious bebe bear ko..Are you going to propose?"

Nakangiting tumango. "Yup."

"Bet. Yes ang sagot ha. Remember that."

"I know. I'll ask again anyway kasi trip ko lang."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Happy birthday."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1PM**

"Your phone's ringing." Sabi ni Seulgi. Mahinang kinakalabit ang natutulog sa ibabaw niya na si Irene.

"Must be one of the kids. Pakiabot." Bulong ni Irene. May pahalik sa dibdib ng pinapatungan. 

Inabot nga ni Seulgi ang hinihingi with matching kiss sa noo ni Irene.

"Facetime. Galing kay Jennie. Are you decent?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi.

"We're both naked pero natatakpan mo naman ako kaya oks na." Pang-asar na sagot ni Seulgi.

"Magbihis ka." Utos ni Irene. Bumangon para pulutin ang mga damit nila na nakakalat sa buong kwarto dala ng kung saan nalang nila mapagtripang ihagis nung gabing sumalubong sila with a bang.

"Magbibihis pa eh maghuhubad din naman ulit mamaya." Reklamo ni Seulgi. 

"Tru." Sabi ni Irene. Natatawa. Hinagis ang pajama top ni Seulgi sa may-ari. "Kahit yan nalang tapos kumot. Oks na siguro yun."

Nagri-ring padin ang cellphone ni Irene. 

Nag 'bihis' sila pareho ni Seulgi bago niya sinagot. Hinalikan siya sa balikat ng girlfriend bago ito tumayo at lumabas ng kwarto. May aayusin lang daw sa kusina.

_ "Pakatagal amputa. Ano ba ginagawa mo?" _ Bungad ni Jennie mula sa telepono.

"Birthday ko. Sex god yung jowa ko. Hulaan moooooo." Sagot ni Irene.

_ "Yan tayo eh." _

"Lul?"

_ "HBD babe!" _ Tumatawang sabi ni Jennie.

"Salamat!" Sagot ni Irene. "Anong trip niyo ng jowa mo?"

Nilibot ni Jennie ang camera niya sa paligid. Nasa kubo siya.

_ "Nag-iigib si Cardo. Last night namin dito sa barrio nila eh. Sabi ko dito nalang kami maglagi ng birthday weekend niya para naman kasama si Lola." _ Paliwanag ni Jennie.

"Awow. Kaya pala walang nag-aya ng inuman." Comment ni Irene.

_ "Weird right? Dati eh sakto nang wasakan for two celebrations in one night ang peg." _

"Di na tayo mga single." 

_ "Tru. San si Boss?" _

"Lumabas saglit. May gagawin daw sa kusina."

_ "Anong plans niyo today?" _

"Ide-date daw niya ako eh. Pa-mysterious kung saan. Tapos magpo-propose daw siya mamayang gabi."

_ "Burado na element of surprise on that." _

"Knowing Snuggle..May pakulo yun para special."

_ "Swerte natin sa jowa sa totoo lang." _

"I know."

_ "Nung birthday ni Lalisa siya yung nag-regalo sakin. Parang tanga. Kakabuset but also kinilig ako ugh." _

"Ayaw mo pa?"

_ "I keep telling her to stop fucking spending. Pero nag-usap yata sila ni Soo or some shit. Parang mga gago, nagpapatalbugan sa pa-ganap for Rosie and I." _

"Magastos nga. Shet."

_ "Parang prank war. Malalagas na buhok namin ni Chip kakapigil mga ayaw naman sumunod." _

"Nakabalik na ba ChuChip galing Australia?"

_ "Di ka ba nakausap ni Chip? Bukas yata sila. Ewan. Di ko rin alam kung ano ginawa dun eh." _

Dumating sa background ni Jennie si Lisa. Nginitian si Irene sabay bati.  _ "Happy birthday, Madam! Yung regalo mo bigay ko bukas sa office. Joint na kami ni Jennie!" _

"Salamat, Lisa! Tumigil ka na daw sa kakagastos sabi ni Jennie."

_ "Di pwede, Madam! The mission is to spoil." _ Sagot ni Lisa.

_ "Puta. Parang awa mo na. Tumigil ka na. Sakto na ako sa usual. Ibalik mo na yung poorita persona mo. Okay na. I get it."  _ Sabi ni Jennie kay Lisa.

Tumawa si Irene. "Pag-awayan niyo para masaya."

_ "Konting-konti nalang." _ Sabi ni Jennie.

"Kumalma ka na, Lalisa. Belated din sayo."

_ "Thank you, Madam. Nabati mo naman ako nung Biyernes. Bakit may pag-ulit?" _

"Ayaw mo? Di ko nadin abot sayo regalo namin ni Slug. Bukas pa naman plano ko."

_ "Luh walang ganun. Oo na oo na. Kakalma ako kay Jennie. Pag special occassions lang naman." _

"Birthday mo ikaw nag-regalo? Pero teka muna..Ano ba binigay mo?"

_ "Perfume. Chanel." _ Sagot ni Jennie sa tanong ni Irene. 

"Gurl, keri naman na pala. Kala ko naman useless shit. Oks na yun, walking Chanel ka naman eh." Comment ni Irene.

_ "Diba?" _ Sabi ni Lisa. _ "Ayos na. Paubos nadin perfume niya eh." _

May kumatok sa side ng dalawang puta.

_ "Luh may tao." _ Sabi ni Lisa _. "Teka Madam ha. I shall be back." _ Umalis sa kuha.

Lumingon si Jennie sa kinalalagyan ng pintuan ng bahay kubo. Kumunot ang noo.  _ "Shet. Irene. I gotta go." _ Sabi niya.

"Anmeron?"

_ "Nandito si Mina." _

"Gurl? Threatened ka?"

_ "Di noh, bitch ka. Tanga lang si Lalisa kailangan bantayan. Baka mamaya eh kung ano pa masabi nun kay Mina at masaktan niya ng di niya alam. Sige na. Happy birthday ulit!" _

"Oks oks. Salamat! Wag kang OA ha!"

_ "Oo na. Bye!" _

\---------------------------------------------------------

**2PM**

Nagpunta si Irene sa kusina pagkatapos ng usapan nila ni Jennie. 

Naabutan na naghahain sa lamesa si Seulgi. 

"Oh! Sakto ka. I'm just about done." Bati sa kanya ni Seulgi nang i-back hug niya sa may kalan.

"Smells familiar. Ano niluto mo?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Sujebi."

"Pakyu?"

"Oo nga! Kasama na yun sa pinaturo ko sa Mom mo. She said it should be simple enough for me. Looks like I managed too!" 

Kumuha ng isang spoonful si Seulgi mula sa kaldero tapos in-offer kay Irene na tinikman.

Lumaki mata ni Irene. Pinalo sa balikat ang girlfriend. "Hoy shet!"

"What? Why? Di ba masarap? Fuck."

"No no..Holy shit. Tastes exactly like how Eomma would make it."

Ngumiti na ulit si Seulgi. Teddy bear, mochi, all things special, all things Irene loves na ngiti.

"Achievement unlocked!" Saglit na sumayaw ng konti si Seulgi sa kinatatayuan. Hawak padin ang kutsara.

Natawa si Irene. Hinalikan ng matamis si Seulgi. "I love you way too much, Gomdori. Way too much."

"I love you too, Bunbun. Kung ano man yang too much mo na yan, I raise it with more too much."

"Lunch?"

"Lunch."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**4PM**

"Where are we off to baby bear?"

"I'm thinking I want to take you to places I went to alot of nung college ako. Kind of like..Introducing you to who I am without the asshole part."

"A glimpse into college Sluggie huh? Looking forward to it."

"Yup. First stop is this church I hang out in a lot."

"Ay religious?"

Natawa si Seulgi. "More like I really loved the architecture and mood of the place. San Agustin..Sa Intramuros. Heard of it?"

"Yep. Diba may museum din yun?"

"Yasssssss. Sulit na sulit yung student discount nun sakin dati. The museum has access to the choir loft kasi. I used to go up there to sketch. Not very many people go so it was private enough for me to brood."

"Cool."

"We can't do shit in there by the way. I know what's in your head. Wag kang ano that's a free one way ticket to hell."

"Corny naman nito. Why not? Sin with me, Seulgi."

"Fuck off, Irene."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**430PM**

"Ahhh they changed the whole place what the fuuuuuck!" Reklamo ni Seulgi pagkapasok nila sa room directly across sa isang malaking bell na according sa placard eh dati daw nakasabit sa nasirang bell tower ng simbahan.

"Aircon. Ayaw mo nun?" Sabi ni Irene.

Nakapout na humarap sa kanya si Seulgi. "Wala na yung giant na retablo thingy dun sa wall..Tapos wala na yung saks na antique old wood smell. Arrrrgh!"

"Para kang tanga."

"That was part of the charm!"

"Huy wag kang maingay nasa simbahan tayo." Saway ni Irene. Lumingap sa paligid nila kung saan may mga nakadisplay na mga damit ng mga santo and other parts ng religious stuff.

"Kakakilabot. Bakit mej creepy?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Demonyo ka daw kasi kaya kinikilabutan ka."

"Pag bigla ba akong nagliyab dito tutulungan mo ako?"

"Can't do that if I'm in flames with you."

"Yieeeeeee sama sama na sa impyerno oyeah!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Gotta be honest with you, Snuggle. I understand shit about all these paintings." Comment ni Irene. 

Kasalukuyan silang naglalakad sa isang hallway. Kumbento style bilang nakapalibot ito sa isang garden na may fountain sa gitna. 

Tinitignan nila ang mga painting na nakasabit sa pader. 

"Religious paintings fascinate me. There's a part of me that wants to observe yung style and all that shit pero at the same time parang ang saya din mag research about the events depicted like..legit ba yun?"

"I doubt this guy really flew around angels and shit." Sabi ni Irene. Nakaturo sa inoobserbahan nilang painting ng patron ng simbahan na si San Agustin. "Tsaka..How are all these paintings not hella damaged with mold and shit? Ang open ng space to keep them in."

"Artistic freedom yung embellishments siguro..Be a boring painting if you don't add cool shit like angels and a cloud for him to ride on." Kibit-balikat na sagot ni Seulgi. "I get your point about the damage shit. Been thinking about how dati pa."

Nag move on silang dalawa. Lumiko si Seulgi pakaliwa palapit sa isang maliit na gate. Tinulak.

"Huy san ka pupunta? Baka di na kasali yan sa tour!" Saway ni Irene.

"This leads to the church." Sabi ni Seulgi. Hinawakan sa kamay si Irene tapos hinatak kasama niya papasok sa gate. 

Tama nga. Lumabas sila sa mismong simbahan. Sa gilid mismo ng altar. 

"Buti nalang walang mass or a wedding. We can explore." Sabi ni Seulgi. Tumuro sa kabilang side nila. "Over there is where some Spanish guy is buried. Founder ng Manila daw like it wasn't a thing before he arrived. Freakin colonizers. I forgot his name."

"Legazpi?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Luh?"

"Ginoogle ko." 

"I was about to be impressed."

"Juan Luna is supposed to be somewhere here too, google says."

"Weh? Di ko alam yun shet. Saan?"

"Ewan."

"Boooo."

Lumakad silang dalawa patawid. Papunta sa sinabing libingan daw ng Legazpi guy kasi might as well.

Tumigil si Seulgi sa gitna ng altar. Lumingap sa paligid. Walang masyadong tao sa simbahan bilang hapon na. Hinawakan sa kamay si Irene.

"Harap ka dun dali." Yakag ni Seulgi. Nakaturo sa retablo.

Nagpahatak nalang si Irene sa trip ng jowa niya. Nakangiti na nagtanong. "Ano meron?"

"Did you know people like to get married at this place?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

Nakatingin lang sila pareho sa altar. 

"Weh?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Yep. Can't tell you how many times I went here back then na may nagaganap na kasal."

"Cheesy wedding marches included?"

"A notable one was this lady who went up to the tune of Seasons of Love from Rent. I watched from the choir loft. Was cool."

"The taste."

"Right?"

"Pero bakit tayo nakatayo na parang tanga dito?" Tanong ni Irene.

"If I could..I'd marry you here too. I just figured tambay lang tayo saglit like this para we can visualize at least."

"Kinilig ako buset."

"Love you. I could give a fuck about religion and other shit."

"Eh bakit gusto mo dito magpakasal?"

"Kasi ang cool ng lugar? Would look great on the wedding photos. Lisa could make it work if we hire her."

"Sabagay."

"Picture taking tayo?" Aya ni Seulgi. "Kunyari nalang para fun."

"Game. Love you, Snuggle!"

"Love you too, Bunbun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"This..Is where I hang out." Presenta ni Seulgi. Hila-hila si Irene papasok sa isa nanamang maliit na gate. 

Choir loft. Naka overlook na sa buong simbahan. May mga upuan na nakapalibot na ilang daang taon na ang tanda based sa amoy at itsura.

Sa kabilang side ay may maliit na pintuan. Kita sa loob ang ilang malalaking libro. 

Pero hindi siya dun hinila ni Seulgi. Hinila siya nito papunta sa isang upuan sa mismong gitna ng lahat tapos iniupo siya doon bago tumabi sa kanya.

"That spot. I used to sit there a whole lot. Pretend I was some badass king presiding over a castle or some shit kasi mukha siyang throne." Paliwanag ni Seulgi. Dumukot sa backpack na dala niya para sa isang sketchpad.

"I realize I haven't done it much since we got together..Pero..Can I draw you? I promise I'd make you look good." Request ni Seulgi.

"I get the feeling this is the first time you asked permission." Sabi ni Irene.

Kamot-batok. "Yeah..Bukod sa stuff I have to draw for work..You're kind of a favorite subject." Sagot ni Seulgi. Winagayway ang hawak na sketch pad. "This is all you. Mostly pag tulog ka. Cute eh."

"Patingin."

"Mamaya na. Birthday gift mo to eh. Tsaka I still have to fill the last page. Sakto na dito. Stay still."

"Parang ewan."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Siguraduhin mong kuha ganda ko ha!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

**530PM**

Nakaupo sila sa isang bench sa loob ng Fort Santiago.

Tig-isa ng bote ng C2 na may beer.

"Seungwan and I hang out here pag trip namin mag seryoso." Paliwanag ni Seulgi. "Part ng ritual yung beer."

"How very WenSeul of you. Dito rin ba kayo galing nung nagstart magkandamalas yung isa?" Sabi ni Irene.

Tumango si Seulgi. Sumenyas sa guard tower sa kaliwa nila ni Irene. "Dun siya nag Zimzalabim. Offended everyone within a two mile radius, dead or alive." Natatawang kwento.

"Kaya."

"This..is where I started thinking about how I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kakasagot ko lang sayo nun. Not even a week into us being together pero tamaan man ng kidlat..Dito ko nasigurado na that was it. Ikaw na lang talaga."

"A bit of a random place to come to that sort of realization pero pwede nadin..I get the feeling it seemed like a full circle moment for you."

"Yep. Kind of..Before I met you..I go here to think about paano ko sosolusyunan yung lahat ng kalokohan ko. Stopped for a while..tapos pagbalik ko after kita makilala..Strange..pero ang laki ng shift. I dropped by and ended up thinking about how I can be serious for once."

Natahimik sila.

Hinawakan ni Irene ang kamay ni Seulgi. Uminom ng beer niya tapos hinalikan ang kasama.

"I appreciate you letting me in on all this, love." Sabi ni Irene.

"You're welcome, Bunbun. I want you to at least have a glimpse of past me..Para mas swabe yung pasok ng present and future me since we're gonna get married soon."

"Swabe lagi yung pasok tbh. Sarap sobra."

"Knew you'd say that."

Nag-toast sila ng beer nila. Saglit na naghalikan pagkatapos bilang wala din namang tao sa paligid.

"Naho-horny na ako ulit buset. Ilang oras na nakalipas." Sabi ni Irene.

"Adik amputa." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Parati nga kasing masarap! Kala mo di rin siya adik eh. Saan ba pwede? Dun tayo sa guard tower."

"Tangina ka? Too public. Uwi nalang muna tayo tapos labas nalang ulit for dinner?"

"Better than nothing. Tara."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**630PM**

"Birthday..ko." Hingal na sabi ni Irene. Kasalukuyan siyang nahihilo na sa makailang ulit nila ni Seulgi. 

Nagsimula sa pintuan ng condo, natambay sa sofa, dumaan sa kitchen counter, sa desk ng kwarto nila, bago nakarating sa kama. 

"Yeah it is." Comment ni Seulgi. "Happy birthday, babe. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

Di niya narinig yun sa totoo lang. Naramdaman niya lang ang bawat salita na binigkas sa pagkababae niya.

"Tangina. Snuggle. I want to fuck you. Would you let me?" Request ni Irene.

"Saglit..I want to make you cum."

"I already fucking did! I lost count already dali na ikaw naman!"

Umusad si Seulgi. Nilipat ang halik paakyat hanggang makarating sa labi ni Irene tapos tumango. "Whatever the birthday girl requests I suppose."

"Kala mo talo pa siya eh."

Bumaba na ang isang kamay ni Irene papunta sa destination. Humagod ang isang daliri sakto na sa ungol ng nasa ibabaw niya bago pumasok. 

Tinukod lang ni Seulgi ang noo niya sa noo ni Irene. "Fuck.." Bulong ni Seulgi. "One more."

Sumunod si Irene. "Did I ever tell you how much I love seeing you like this? You look really great getting fucked."

Nagsimula nang sumabay si Seulgi sa galaw ng kamay ni Irene. "I feel great getting fucked too." Sabi niya.

"Right? Sabay ka lang ha. Love you, bear."

Binilisan na ni Irene.

"Holyshit..I love..you..too, Bunbun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jesus who the fuck is calling you?!" Reklamo ni Seulgi.

"Istorbo eh. I was having fun." Natatawang sagot ni Irene. 

"I was also having a lot of fun." 

Binunot ni Irene ang laruan. Pinulot ang cellphone niya na nagri-ring sa bedside table. Sinagot.

_ "주현아! 생일 축하해!" _ Si Tiffany.

"언니 고마워요!" Sagot ni Irene.

_ "What are you up to?" _

"Seulgi is just about merged into our mattress. Istorbo ka lang."

"Putangina. Bastos! Kailangan ipamalita?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Arte mo." Banat ni Irene sa girlfriend niya. "Alangan magsinungaling ako?"

Tumawa si Tiffany.  _ "I'll see you at dinner tomorrow nalang yeah? Happy birthday ulit! Go back to your sex marathon. 화이팅!" _

"언니 사랑해요!" Paalam ni Irene. 

_ "나도 사랑해 주현!" _ Binaba na ni Tiffany ang tawag. 

Taas baba ang kilay ni Seulgi. "Inutusan ka ng ate mo. Game na ulit. Bitin eh." 

"GG."

Magsisimula na sana ulit. Di pa naipapatong ni Irene ang cellphone sa bedside table nang may tumawag ulit. 

"Putaena." Sabi ni Irene. Sinagot.

_ "누나 생일 축하해요!" _ Si Suho.

"Pakyu. Istorbo ka. Happy birthday din. Shet nalimutan kong may kambal nga pala ako." Sagot ni Irene.

_ "Busy tayo pareho. Ngayon ko lang din naalala eh." _ Natatawang sabi ni Suho.

"Kamusta si bro Sehun?"

_ "Tulog." _

"Nice one, Junmyeon!"

_ "Kamusta si Seulgi?" _

"About to be one with the mattress. Kaso tumawag ka."

_ "Sorz. 누나 사랑해요! 생일축하해요!" _

"준면아, 생일 축하해! 사랑해!" Sagot ni Irene.

_ "See you tomorrow night!" _

"See you, Suho! Have fun!"

_ "Ikaw din!" _

Binaba na. Nag-vibrate ulit ang phone. 

"Putangina." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Natatawa ng matindi pero sinagot padin ni Irene ang tawag. 

_ "Irene unnie! Maligayang birthday!"  _ Si Krystal.

"Salamat, Conyo Jesus!"

_ "Did Sluggie manage to make tanong you already if you want to make pakasal?" _

"Di pa, Krystal. Mamaya na daw."

_ "I'm going to make pusta na she has something panalo as a plan. Dabest si Sluggie on shit like ganun eh." _

"That's the general feels."

_ "Oks. I'm going to make baba na this tawag kasi I'm at the gym. I made isip na I wanted to make gawa more fitness eh." _

"Sige lang, Krystal."

_ "Happy birthday again, Irene unnie! Enjoy your araw!" _

Binaba na ni Krystal.

"Wala na bang pahabol?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Two minutes. Wala na. 

Nag-ngitian sila ni Irene. 

"Love you, Snuggle."

"Fuck me, Bunbun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**8PM**

"Buffet oyeah!" Sabi ni Irene. "Great idea for dinner."

Nasa Spiral sila. Sofitel. Kasalukuyang nakaupo sa isang slightly private table at umiinom ng champagne na ni-serve sa kanila pagka-upo. 

"There should be noodles here. I'd take you to Mahal Kita kaso I thought ang meh naman if yun ang option. Figured we could go fancier since I'm proposing later anyway."

"Makes sense." Sabi ni Irene. Tumingin sa nakapatong sa lamesa na cellphone.

"What's up?" Tanong ni Seulgi. "I sense something bothering you."

"Apart from Jennie. Ala pa akong anak na tumatawag. Is this a sign they're all grown? Do I have to set them free?"

"Can't tell if legit yung drama or nah."

"Slightly legit. I just find it weird. Pero malay natin mamaya pala sila tatawag. Kasi sira ulo sila."

"Hmm. I'm sure may plan yung mga yun. Sila pa ba?"

"Kuha nalang tayo ng pagkain." Aya ni Irene. "Oo nga naman. Di mawawala yung mga yun. I have faith in my children kahit kulang ng ilang piyesa mga utak nun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

May pumalo sa kamay ni Seulgi na kumukuha ng ilang natitirang slice ng sashimi. 

Pikon siyang lumingon. Si Rosé. Nakapang-bahay, may hawak na isang plato na loaded ng pagkain galing yata sa lahat ng food station.

"Oi!" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Oi! Sup, BossDad!" Bati ni Rosé. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhh..Eating?"

"Sino kasama mo?"

"Si Jichu." Mabilis na kinuha ang mga sashimi na naging simula ng lahat.

"Nice one." Comment ni Seulgi sa nangyari. 

"Balik ka nalang ulit mamaya, I'm sure they have new slices by then. Kasama mo si ate Irene?"

"Yep. Birthday niya."

"Jichu and I were planning to call her after we're done eating. Kaka-land lang din namin halos kasi tapos nagutom." Paliwanag ni Rosé. Sumama na kay Seulgi hanggang sa table nila ni Irene tapos nakiupo. Dumukot sa bulsa para sa cellphone niya tapos nagtext. 

Saglit lang din. Dumating si Jisoo. "Sup, boss!" Bati nito. 

"Okay?" Sabi ni Seulgi nang makitang tumabi kay Rosé si Jisoo. "Are you guys gonna sit here now?"

Sumubo ng peking duck si Rosé. Nakangiting tumango. 

"Seems legit."

"Si Irene boss?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

"Somewhere getting her own food I suppose." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Bahala na siya noh?" Sabi ni Rosé. "Di man lang pagsilbihan. Birthday pa naman nun."

"Ikaw ngang paborito na anak di pa binabati eh." Banat ni Seulgi.

"I will pagdating niya."

Dumating nga. Dala sila Wendy at Joy.

"What the fuck?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Sup, Slug!" Sabi ni Wendy. Sumiksik ng upo katabi ang bestfriend niya. Sa kabilang side si Joy kaya napagitnaan si Seulgi. 

"Happy birthday, ate Irene! Love you!" Bati ni Rosé. 

"Madam. Happy birthday." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakangiti.

"Thanks, ChuChip! Love you!" Sagot ni Irene. Umupo na sa pwesto niya sa harap ni Seulgi.

"Uulitin namin ni Wanda bati namin para witness si Boss Slug tsaka ChuChip." Comment ni Joy. 

Sabay sila ni Wendy na nag happy birthday kay Irene. Sinagot sila pareho ng tig-isang mabilisang yakap.

Nagsimula nang kumain ang lahat. 

"Kala ko bukas pa balik niyo Rosie?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Caught an earlier flight." Sagot ni Rosé.

"Bakit naman naisipan niyong mag-buffet?" Tanong ni Joy kay Jisoo.

"Nasa bahay na kami. Eh nagutom tong si Chip. Sakto nadin lang. Airplane food is shit." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Tru. Probs the only food I hate." Comment ni Rosé.

"Anong trip ng WenJoy?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Wala naman. Naisipan lang namin na mag fancy weekend fancy hotel." Sabi ni Wendy. "Sakto na since my place is getting sorted again bago lumipat si Joy."

"Iniwan namin kila nanay at tatay si Haetnim para naman intimate kineme. Sa pool sana kami tatawag ng facetime kay Madam para estetik. Buti naman dito na sa kainan eh nagkita-kita." Sabi ni Joy.

"You guys are moving in together?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Wendy.

"Yep. Haetnim gets hella pissed everytime Joy and her have to go home. Kesa mabadtrip yung aso saming dalawa ni Ligaya.." Nagkibit-balikat si Wendy. "We figured saks na Joy moved in with me."

"Noice. Congrats!" Sabi ni Rosé kay Joy.

"Yup. Congrats, Seungwan. Look at you." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"That sounded so fucking patronizing, Sluggie. I hate you." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Gago ka. Just accept it. Di ba pwedeng impressed lang ako sayo?"

"Lul."

"Congrats, boss Wan." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Thanks, bro." Humarap si Wendy kay Irene. "I'd say sorry for announcing that on your day pero I have a feeling oks lang sayo." Sabi niya.

"More than okay. Nice to know na may paninindigan ka na ngayon at si Ligaya lang pala ang kailangan." Sagot ni Irene.

"Tignan mo nga naman the chances!" Sabi ng isang boses sa likod nila Seulgi, Wendy, at Joy.

Tumatawa na ang mga nakaharap sa bagong dating na sila Rosé, Jisoo, at Irene.

"This was supposed to be an intimate dinner goddammit." Bulong ni Seulgi.

"Hoy Yerim bawal mga tulad mong batang hamog dito!" Sabi ni Joy. Tinataboy ang bagong salta.

"Tangina ka Ligaya, may pangbayad ako noh!" Banat ni Yeri. Nakiupo na sa kaliwa ni Irene. "Happy birthday, Madam!" Bati niya.

"Salamat, Yerim bunso. Sinong hinoldap mo?" Sagot ni Irene.

"Grabe kayo sakin ha!" 

"Kasama mo ba si Saeron?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Yeh boss! Nag CR lang daw siya saglit pero tinext ko agad nung nakita ko kayo. Dapat eh mamaya pa sana kami tatawag kay Madam, buti nalang nahagip kayo dito."

"Baka nagpapalibre ka pa dun sa kay Saeron wag ganun, Yerms." Saway ni Rosé.

"Di ah! May pera kami pareho ni jowatsong! May naibenta akong Kpop keme tapos inabutan daw siya nila Yuri unnie tsaka Jessica unnie!" Paliwanag ni Yeri.

"I did hear about an errand the unnies made Saeron do. Bayad naman pala." Comment ni Seulgi.

"Quadruple date." Sabi ng kakarating lang na si Saeron. "Happy birthday, ate Irene!"

"Salamat, Saeron. Upo ka na and let's all eat."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kuha tayo ng cake dun sa dessert station, ex-girlfran." Aya ni Wendy kay Rosé. 

"Tama! Sakto na para makantahan natin si Madam. Gora na!" Sabi ni Joy.

Umalis nga ang mag-ex para sa errand. Nagdi-diskusyon na kung anong magandang flavor ng cake na kukunin.

"Meron ba sila dito nung kineme na kakantahan ka ng staff pag birthday mo?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Pakyu ka Yerim, subukan mo lang. Idi-disown talaga kita wala kang matatanggap na pamana." Banta ni Irene. 

"Luh wag naman ganun. Nagtatanong lang ako eh!"

"May pamana ang mga ampon?" Tanong ni Joy. "Ayos. Sana sakto na yung sakin."

"Pag binigay ni Madam yung parte ko ipapatigil ko na talaga yung sustento ng sperm donor." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sana all may sustento. Di ko nga alam kung nasa last will ako ni ate eh." Comment ni Saeron.

"Wala pa ako sa mood na gumawa ng ganun, Saeron." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Una anak namin ni Irene kung sakali."

"May paganun. Galeng." Sabi ni Joy.

"Mag propose ka habang nakanta ng happy birthday ang lahat." Sabi ng kakarating lang na si Wendy. Ibinaba ang dalang plato sa gitna ng lamesa. 

"Awow. Assorted." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Wannie and I couldn't figure out what to pick. Kesa mag-away kami sa dessert station edi a slice of everything nalang." Paliwanag ni Rosé. 

"Special naman si Irene. Solb na." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Also, bakit ako magpo-propose sa gitna ng kantahan?"

"Kasi baka malibre tayo lahat kung sakali." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Tru. Mahigit 10K na collective bills natin, BossDad. Can't hurt to try." Sabi ni Rosé.

"May mga pambayad ba talaga kayo or nakiupo lang kayo dito para magpalibre sakin kung sakali?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Di naman namin pinlano na matagpuan kayong dalawa dito noh!" Sabi ni Joy. "Baka si Yerim pa may planong mag dine and dash."

"Grabehan." Sagot ni Yeri. "May pangbayad nga kami ni Saeron! Kahit KKB pa nga eh."

"Pero since andito na nga din lang si ate. Saks na magpalibre. We could put the money into some upgrades to both our PCs." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Sagot ko kaming dalawa ni Chip pero kung may option ng libre di ako hihindi." Entry ni Jisoo.

"Taena. Sabi ko na eh. Putek yan." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Dali na, Slug! Lumuhod ka na nang makita natin. Wala naman mawawala!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Dignidad ko mawawala." Sagot ni Seulgi. "I was planning to propose somewhere more intimate for later."

"Di nga ako kakantahan ng staff may kalokohan naman kayong naimbento." Sabi ni Irene sa mga kasama sa lamesa. "Hala sige. Sagot ko na kayong mga buraot."

"I'll pay for Irene like planned." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Walang magpo-propose. Not here."

"Ayun naman pala. Sagot na ni Madam!" Sabi ni Joy. "We all good."

"Kung di ko lang kayo mga anak. Wala akong plano gumastos sa birthday ko nahatak pa." Sabi ni Irene.

"Dagdag mo nalang sa listahan ng mga ilang libre mo samin." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Tatlo na!" Entry ni Yeri na nabatukan lang ni Irene.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**10PM**

Nakatayo ang grupo sa harap ng restaurant. Nagiintay sila Jisoo at Seulgi ng pina-valet na mga kotse.

Umakyat na sa room nila ang WenJoy. 

Magkatabi sa isang side sila Irene at Rosé, katabi ang naglalaro ng bato bato pick na Saeri.

"Saan ang punta niyo after, ate Irene?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Garden I suppose. Tinanong ko si Seulgi kanina eh ang vague naman ng sagot." Sabi ni Irene.

"Baka naman may naka-abang lang na 'surprise' sayo kahit papaano kasi alam mo din naman na she's proposing? Sakto nang pa mysterious ng slight. Kinda like Jichu."

"Pweds." Sagot ni Irene. "Pero what the fuck. Teka muna what the fuck..Yung last part ng sentence mo. Anong 'kinda like Jichu' nag propose na ba yung isa!?"

"Luh siya?" Sabi ni Rosé. "I only meant kinda like Jichu in the sense na I know she's gonna propose..Pero di niya sinasabi kung kelan. Para may surprise padin." 

"Ahhh. Gets. Expert jowa mo sa ganun noh? Baka nakakuha ng tip si Snuggle."

"I doubt it. BossDad has her own style."

"Kung sabagay."

Naunang dumating ang kotse ni Rosé. Nakangiting lumapit sa dalawang naguusap si Jisoo para sunduin ang may-ari. 

"Tara na, Chip?" Aya ni Jisoo. "Sleep the food coma away."

"Oks. Tingin mo andun padin si Kuya kwek-kwek?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

Tumingin sa wristwatch niya si Jisoo. "Probs. Trip mo mag gulaman? Daan tayo."

"Coolbeans. Happy birthday ulit, ate Irene!" Sabi ni Rosé. Niyakap ang tumatawa sa narinig na usapan na si Irene.

"Thanks, BossChild!" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Happy birthday." Bati ni Jisoo.

"Ingatan mo si Chip, Soo." 

"Always, Madam."

Kumaway kay Irene ang ChuChip bago sumakay sa kotse at lumarga. 

Sumunod nadin na dumating ang kotse ni Seulgi. 

"Sabay ko na kayo, Saeri. Saan ang baba?" Tanong ni Seulgi nang makalapit sa iba pang mga kasama. 

Apat silang sumakay sa kotse. 

"Sarado na malls." Comment ni Saeron nang umandar ang kotse. "Sa bahay ako ate." 

"Oks. Yeri?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Sa nearest sakayan ng bus nalang, in-law. Kakahiya naman kung hanggang bahay pa." Sagot ni Yeri. "Kay nanay ako ngayong gabi eh."

Tinapik ni Irene sa braso si Seulgi. "Bunso ko yan. Ihatid mo hanggang bahay." Utos niya.

"Was gonna say that. Turo mo paano, Yeri." Sagot ni Seulgi.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**11PM**

"One hour to spare." Sabi ni Irene. 

Pinagbuksan siya ng pintuan ng kotse ni Seulgi. Hinalikan niya pagkababa.

"Di tayo diyan." Comment ni Seulgi. 

Napatigil si Irene sa paglalakad niya papunta sa pintuan ng garden. "Huh?" Takang humarap kay Seulgi.

"Tara. I got something to show you." Aya ni Seulgi. Lumarga na ng lakad papunta sa bandang kaliwa ng garden.

Sumunod si Irene. "Anong meron?" Tanong niya kay Seulgi.

"Remember when I told you that garden was a place Dad built for Mom when they got married kasi she loves plants?" Sagot ni Seulgi. Hinawakan na ang isang kamay ni Irene para saktong moonlit stroll.

"Mhmm. What up?"

"Wala lang." 

May nakikita na sa bandang harap nila si Irene. Winagayway niya ang maghawak nilang kamay ni Seulgi. 

"Puta. Putangina mo. Ano yun?! Seulgi ano yun?!"

Sumagot lang si Seulgi sa tanong nang makarating na sila sa harap ng pintuan ng lugar na tinanong ni Irene. "This is that thing I've been spending late nights on. I wanted to get it done on schedule. Part of the many blueprints I showed Moonbyul months ago." Dumukot sa bulsa para sa susi tapos binuksan ang pinto.

"Holy shit." Sabi ni Irene pagkapasok nila sa loob. "Holy shit."

"Kind of like our little tent sa loob ng garden ni Mom except on steroids. I thought it's appropriate that we have something entirely ours."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I don't have a speech planned." Sabi ni Seulgi. Bumitaw sa pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Irene. Dahan-dahan na lumuhod. Dumukot sa bulsa tapos nilabas ang singsing.

Huminga ng malalim si Seulgi kasabay ng singhap ng kasama niya. Ngumiti tapos nagsalita na ulit. 

"Marry me, Irene. Marry me so I can give you my whole universe. Please?"

"Alam mo na yung sagot."

"I want to hear it again."

"Naiiyak ako."

"Iiyak mo lang yan. Legit na to."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tumango si Irene. "Yes, Seulgi. Legit na. Yes I'll marry you. Let's do this. Proper engagement under the stars."

Sinuot ni Seulgi ang singsing kay Irene. Tumayo tapos niyakap siya ng mahigpit. Suminghot.

"Yieeee umiiyak nadin siya." Asar ni Irene.

"Kala mo di siya yung unang umiyak eh."

"Buset ka. Tangina mo kasi. Who the fuck builds a whole ass observatory as an engagement thing?"

"I do the fuck build a whole ass observatory for an engagement thing. Tingin ka sa taas. Ang cool kaya ng dome! I spent a week figuring out how to make that work with the design!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Is that a futon?" Tanong ni Irene. Nakaturo sa gitna ng buong lugar. 

"Yep. Sakto sa ilalim. Odiba. Perfect view bago matulog." Yabang ni Seulgi. Excited na bumitaw sa yakapan tapos nagsimulang magturo. "Over there is a sort of kitchen if we feel like late night snacks and shit. Over there is banyo, tapos right there is a dresser for clothes if we feel like spending a few days here. Aircon everywhere tapos I found out from Dad when I asked him for some details na this is a pretty fucking great spot for actual stargazing so I brought a telescope if we need it. See those stairs over there? We could go up to that platform thing sa taas if we want to. Andun yung telescope shit. We could even still have a fire if we want to kasi may fireplace. Ayun oh! Wala pang bugs and shit di tulad sa garden."

"Cutie. You're so much more excited than I am."

"I wanted to give you something special."

"You did, Seulgi. Achievement unlocked. Pero for the record..I don't need all this. I would have been fine kahit pinatos mo yung suggestion ni Wendy na sa resto nalang mag propose."

"I know. I wanted to do it just to see the look on your face. And I managed. I made you happy. I know I did. Oks na. The skies are yours everytime we're here, Bunbun."

"Fuck..I love you."

"I love you too, Irene. Really. I do."

"We're engaged for realsies huh?"

"Yup."

"You wanna bang?" Aya ni Irene. "Celebrate this properly."

"I brought the thing." Nakangiting sagot ni Seulgi. "The acoustics in this place is legit by the way. Scream all you want."

"Yun oh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

**1130PM**

Inabot ni Seulgi ang sketchpad niya kay Irene. 

"All you." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Binuklat ni Irene. Puro siya nga ang laman. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Sketches. One for everyday since the day I first kissed you. I didn't think I'd get to this point when I first started that whole thing pero the more time went on..When everything started getting good..When we agreed na magligawan..When we started talking about getting married.." Tumawa. "Naisip ko..It would be a cool thing to show you pag napuno. Sakto lang it got to today. Day 303..Nine months and 29 days since we first kissed..and I'm thinking of starting a new sketchpad."

"Everyday?"

"Yep. I made it a point to draw you at the moment I remembered you the most for that day." Paliwanag ni Seulgi. Bumuklat saglit sa sketchpad tapos tinuro ang nalanding na page. "Like this one. The first videocall when you left for Korea. I drew that right after you hung up. I wanted to remember how beautiful you looked from skype kasi I missed you a fuckton and it felt fucking amazing when I saw you again kahit videocall lang." Tinuro ang katabing drawing. "Your face when you saw me cry that one time na nagkapikunan tayo coz of Kpop. Cute ng tawa mo eh. Figured I need to remember that."

"These are all so fucking amazing. Holyshit. How are these drawings?" Comment ni Irene.

"I'm not as good at taking pictures like Lisa. Pero I like to think my memory is sharp enough to remember you, and I can fucking draw. So I went for that option. Also, maganda ka. I got lucky. Yours is the kind of face that's meant to be drawn."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"I know. You said yes earlier."

"We're engaged. Like..Legit we're actually getting married." Sabi ni Irene.

"Yup." Sabi ni Seulgi. Saglit na umalis sa kama. Pinanuod siya ni Irene.

Open plan din lang ang lugar and tamang laki para tambayan ng dalawang tao. Sakto nang kita lahat ng kilos ng kasama niya from her spot sa gitna.

Dumukot si Seulgi sa isang drawer ng dresser na nasa isang side tapos bumalik sa tabi ni Irene na may dalang isang tube. Nilabas ang laman.

"I kept the actual blueprints here. I wanted to ask you for your input para I can get to looking for where and when to get started on our place." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"You know how I've been spending a lot of time sorting out papers and shit?" Sagot ni Irene.

"Hmm?"

"Okay. So ganto yan. Appa is sorting out some of his assets. He's been trying to figure out which ones he can sell for profit or nah."

"Okay?"

"Part of what he talked about with his kids when we were in Korea was that. I wanted to keep it on the downlow until I managed to sort it completely and oks na siya until about a couple days ago."

"Okay?"

"So..Appa gave Suho and I a bunch of fucking land here. Like..Legit a bunch of fucking land. If both pairings built a manor, there's still space for the kids to get lost in for days plot of land."

"Holyshit. Sana all chaebol."

"I know. I'm thinking..We build there para di nadin tayo bibili..Tapos..Pamana ko nalang sa mga ampon yung ibang space para masaya. Or benta natin sa kanila ng presyong kaibigan."

"Like how much presyong kaibigan?" Natatawang tanong ni Seulgi.

"Ewan. Piso? Keri na yun putangina. Gawa nalang ng sariling subdivision ang tropang Itim na Bulbol. Who the fuck needs that much space kung dalawa lang tayo tsaka sila Junmyeon? Sakto pa nga kahit si Krystal meron eh."

"How big is this land your Dad left you?!"

"About 20 hectares give or take."

"Fuck. Happy birthday to you indeed."

"I know. Lemme see those blueprints so I can shit on your house designs."

"Pakyu."

"Pakyu kadin. Amina yan. Explain your architect shit para I can get turned on with your nerd again."

Hinalikan ni Seulgi si Irene. Malalim. Matamis. "Happy birthday, Bunbun." Bulong niya sa labi ng kahalikan.

"Thanks, Snuggle."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's get planning, fianceé."

"Game. Labyu, fianceé."

"Shet. Kinikilig ako. I am hella excited." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Tumango si Irene. "Excited din ako." Tinabi ang lahat ng nasa kama. "Sex muna tayo. Para serious na mamaya."

"G. Labyu fianceé."

"Labyu too, fianceé."


	123. BAKIT TAYO NAGULAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 123.
> 
> This was gonna happen anyway. Napa-aga lang ang lapag coz I made a promise when Monster hit 10 million. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Tell me what you think as usual and #StreamMonster!

_ "Jisoo." _

_ "Yes, Mr. Park?" _

_ "My daughter." _

_ "What about her?" _

_ "Why her?" _

_ "You listen to Jimi Hendrix, sir?" _

_ "Huh? Uhmm..Yes I do. Why?" _

_ "He has a song. Little Wing." _

_ "Okay?" _

_ "When I am sad..She comes to me with a thousand smiles." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So ayun..Naisip namin ni Jennie na saks nang lumipat kami sa katabing apartment para private na tayo lahat." Paliwanag ni Lisa sa dalawang kasama nilang kumain sa dining table.

"Ayaw din naman namin lumayo ng malala lam niyo yun?" Dugtong ni Jennie. "Kinda weird pero I've grown attached to this Itim na Bulbol sub-unit."

"Di naman namin gusto na di kayo kasama." Comment ni Jisoo. "Shet. Pasensya na sa sinabi ko nung minsan kaya kayo napaisip. I don't mean it."

"Gets tsong." Sabi ni Lisa. "Pero tama din lang na magsimula na tayo mag kanya-kanya kahit kapitbahay nalang muna. Kasi nagbago na yung status ng group eh."

"Nagjowaan?" Natatawang resbak ni Jisoo.

"Yeh."

"What a sad topic to talk about for breakfast." Entry ni Rosé. Nagpa-palaman ng bacon sa pandesal. "Lisa's a dumbass and she annoys me all the time pero I'll miss having someone to talk to kapag wala kayong ate Jennie tsaka Jichu."

"Mamimiss din kita, Chip. Bulabugin nalang kita paminsan-minsan." Offer ni Lisa.

"Siguraduhin mong minsan, kasi sasapakin kita pag nang-istorbo ka ng actual something."

"Kelan niyo plano lumipat?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa mag-puta.

"This weekend siguro?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Nakausap ko yung landlord ang sabi oks naman na daw by then."

"Lam niyo bigla kong naisip?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Oh?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Bakit hindi kayo ni Chip ang lumipat? Bakit kami ni Jennie ang aalis?"

"Putangina nito. Pina-complicate mo pa." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Di naman sa pagiging ano. Pero lam niyo yun? Dapat fair ang hati padin. Give chance na mag-decide rin ang ChuChip."

"Kapitbahay lang, Lalisa. Putangina naman."

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. Kinalabit si Jisoo. "We can go for it." Sabi niya sa jowa. "Since we're married and all, sakto na we move in together to someplace new kahit paano."

Nahulog ni Jennie ang platong hinuhugasan sa lababo. Nabasag. 

Naiwan na naka-hang ang kamay ni Lisa sa harap ng bibig niyang nakabuka para kainin sana ang hawak na pandesal. Napindot pa yata dahil nag-slide palabas ang corned beef na palaman at nahulog sa lamesa.

Nag face-palm si Jisoo. "Paktay na. This is on you, Chip."

"Oops."

"YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED?!?" Sigaw ni Jennie.

"KELAN PA?!?" Sigaw naman ni Lisa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Psst. Chip." _

_ "Hmm?" Nakatingin padin sa view.  _

_ "Chip. Lingon ka dali. Chip."  _

_ Lumingon nga.  _

_ Nakatayo lang si Jisoo sa likod niya. Nakangiti.  _

_ "Para kang tanga." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ Dumukot si Jisoo sa backpack. Inabot ang nailabas na papel kay Rosé. "I talked to your Dad." Sabi niya. _

_ "Am I gonna pick out a white dress?" _

_ "Nice Taylor Swift reference." _

_ "Didn't think you'd catch that." _

_ "Pshh..Ako pa ba?" Nakangiti padin. Tinuro ni Jisoo ang papel na hawak ni Rosé. "Tignan mo muna yan." _

_ Binuklat ni Rosé ang mga papel. "What..These are marriage application forms. Sinong papakasal?" Tanong niya sa kausap. _

_ Pag-angat ng tingin ni Rosé ay nakaluhod na si Jisoo sa harap niya. Hawak yung singsing.  _

_ "FUUUUU--" _

_ "Shhh, Rosie. Wag ka maingay." Saway ni Jisoo. _

_ "Ohmygod..Jisoo..Holyshit." _

_ "Marry me girl, be my fairy to the world, be my very own constellation."  _

_ "Fucking Red Hot Chili Peppers. Really?" _

_ "Dream of Californicatioooon!" _

_ "I will punch you in the spleen." _

_ "How violent." _

_ Nagtitigan sila. Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Rosé. Nakaluhod padin si Jisoo.  _

_ "Will you marry me, Rosie?" Tanong ni Jisoo makaraang bumuntong-hininga at ipatong ang singsing sa nakalahad na palad ni Rosé. "I know..I'm not a good example of what a great person is..but..with you..I feel like I am. Will you marry me? Kasi..I love you, Rosie. I love you..and if you would allow me..all I will do for the rest of my fucked up life..is take care of you" _

_ "Fuck..Ohmygod." _

_ "That sounds like a no..Shet..Ayos lang. I get it. I'm not worth it. Dami kong kalat tsaka atraso sayo so I understand." Binulsa ni Jisoo ang singsing. Tumayo at nagpagpag ng maalikabok na pants dahil sa pagkakaluhod. Kumanta na lang ulit. "Who knows how long I've loved you. You know I love you still. Will I wait a lonely lifetime? If you want me to, I will." _

_ Nakatitig parin sa kanya si Rosé. Ngumiti siya ng pilit kahit mangiyak-iyak na.  _

_ "Chu.."  _

_ "It's okay, Chip. I understand. I promise." Sumenyas nalang si Jisoo na ayos lang talaga ang lahat bago siya akmang uupo sa bato katabi ng kausap. _

_ "Lumuhod ka ulit." Utos ni Rosé.  _

_ "Luh?" _

_ "Do it, Jisoo. Now." _

_ Sumunod naman si Jisoo. Kasi wala eh. Masunurin naman talaga siya. Except for that one time. _

_ "Tapos?" Tanong ni Jisoo. _

_ "Ask me again." _

_ "Don't say yes because you feel bad about saying no, Rosie." _

_ "I love you. I didn't say no and I didn't say yes either. Fucking ask me again, Jisoo." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jennie para kang tanga." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Umiiyak kasi ang kaibigan. Nakatakip ng dalawang kamay ang mukha at humahagulgol.

"Nanay ka ba ni Chip?" Tanong ni Lisa. "Kung makaiyak ka para kang nanay eh."

"How could you not tell us you were getting married?!" Sabi ni Jennie.

Nagkibit-balikat ang tinanong. "Kasi we just wanted to get married. Chu and I didn't want to deal with the usual stuff." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Kahit yung engagement niyo di rin niyo sinabi samin." Comment ni Lisa.

"We were engaged for a week, Lisa. We got married two days ago." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Kahit na."

"Alam ba nila boss?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Nope."

"You went and got fucking married in Australia. Jesus Christ." 

"Bakit ba kanting-kanti ka, Jennie?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Kasi I wanted to be there at least. I'm not angry or anything. I'm just really sad. Kasi it would have been great if you included your friends in the occassion right? Ang lagay eh it's like wala kaming part sa inyong dalawa tuloy. Did you guys think we were going to get in the way or something? I don't understand."

"Ate Jennie.." Hinawakan ni Rosé ang kamay ng umiiyak na kaibigan. "Jisoo and I wanted it to be just us for the actual thing. It's not like we wanted to exclude you guys I swear..We just..Had to get married. That was it." Paliwanag niya.

"Ayos ng papel ng lahat para maka-attend would take too long?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Exactly." Sabi ni Jisoo. "We wanted to go for it so we did."

"The plan was to tell everyone later today. Around lunch. Para magkakasama na. Tapos libre nalang namin dinner ni Chu kind of like a belated reception or something." Sabi ni Rosé. "Could have done it yesterday kaso BossDad and ate Irene announced their proper engagement kahapon."

"Wala kami sa mood sumapaw ni Chip tapos wala pa kayong dalawa nun. Saks na mamaya. Nauna lang kayo ng ilang oras I guess." Dugtong ni Jisoo. "Ganda ng dulas ni Chip eh." 

"Soo." Tawag ni Lisa.

"Oh?"

"Chip is too good for you. Di ka worthy pero oks na din." Biro ni Lisa.

"Thank you, Lisa. I know. But goddamn am I determined to change that."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "What's the rush, Chu?" Tanong ni Rosé nang matigil silang dalawa ni Jisoo sa labas ng kwarto nila ng barkada. Sa bandang hagdanan, sa tapat ng banyo.  _

_ "I was talking to your Dad kanina." Sagot ni Jisoo. _

_ "Okay? Ang close niyo ni Dad ha. I'd get jealous kaso meh..You're both broody, quiet people. Oks na din. Compatible kayo." _

_ "Siya yung tumawag sakin, Chip." _

_ "Mhmm. Tapos?" _

_ "He said he knows someone who doesn't require a whole month's notice. Someone..who can do it right away." _

_ "LEGIT KA BA NGAYON, JISOO?!" _

_ "Oo nga, Chip. We can even go now if you want to. Do you want to?" _

_ "We go after we get back from this trip. Stay there for about two days. Kasya na siguro yun?" _

_ "Kasya na. Tayo pa ba?" _

_ "Shempre tayo pa. Pang-forever na diba? Love you, Jisoo." _

_ "Love you too, Rosie. Can't wait." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Ang saya-saya ng sedan. Hindi ngawit legs ko." Sabi ng nakaupo sa shotgun seat ng kotse ni Rosé na si Lisa. 

Papasok silang apat sa trabaho. Walang usap-usap pero pare-parehong napagdesisyunan na magsabay-sabay ulit gaya ng dating gawi. 

"This is my car." Pikon na sabi ng nasa backseat katabi ni Jennie na si Rosé. 

"Bitter ka lang kasi talo ka sa bato-bato-pick, Chip. Magdusa ka diyan." Sagot ni Lisa.

Binatukan siya ni Jennie. "Apakagago talagang tunay. Totoo naman sabi ni Chip. Kotse niya to bakit siya yung nasa likod?"

"Asawa ko yung driver. Umalis ka diyan!" Sigaw ni Rosé. Sinipa ang likod ng upuan ni Lisa. 

Tumalikod naman si Lisa para abutin ng palo ang naninipa. 

"Ang gulo nanaman." Comment ng kakarating lang na si Jisoo pagbukas niya ng pinto. May dalang isang thermos na iniabot niya kay Rosé kasama ng bag nito. Sumakay na din sa kotse si Jisoo. 

Nag-aaway parin sila Lisa at Rosé. 

"Umalis ka diyan!!!" Paiyak na na ulit ni Rosé. 

"Ayoko! Nyenye! Pwesto ko naman talaga sa harap kaya!" Banat ni Lisa.

"Lalisa pagbigyan mo na si Chip para ka talagang bata mang-asar kahit kelan!" Saway ni Jennie with matching batok kay Lisa.

"Gusto kong sabihin na namiss ko yung ganitong kalat sa kotse pero parang di na pala." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Nagbatuhan na kasi ng gamit sa bag ang dalawang nag-aaway. Give up na si Jennie sa kaka-awat.

"Yaan mo na nga, Soo. Bahala na sila. Larga na tayo?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Game na." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

Nag-start ng kotse. 

"JICHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!"

"Putangina, Lisa. Makipagpalit ka na nga nang matapos na!"

"Parang tanga. Whipped asawa amputa."

"Susuntukin kita, Cardo. Lumipat ka na dito isa!"

"Oo na oo na. Teka."

"Ako daw yung whipped. Lul."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Come here, Rosie." _

_ "Sup, Dad?" _

_ "Jisoo." _

_ "What about her?" _

_ "Why her?" _

_ "You listen to Queen, Dad?" _

_ "Uhh..Yes I do. Why?" _

_ "We served a purpose like a bloody circus." _

_ "Ahh. I know that. Was it all worth it?" _

_ "Yeah, Dad. It was all worth it. A worthwhile experience." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Yo."

"Hello, Rosie. What brings you to my office on this fine morning?"

"Got something to tell you."

Umupo si Rosé sa sofa. Two seconds. Humiga. Five seconds. Bumangon. 

Kumunot ang noo ng nanunuod sa kanya na si Wendy. "You seem antsy, ex-girlfran. What's up with you?"

"I'm thinking about how to tell you what I'm supposed to tell you."

"Hmm. Ano ba yan? Should I be worried about it?"

"Di naman."

"Yun pala eh. Then just go and tell it to me straight."

Ngumiti si Rosé. Ngumiti na din si Wendy. 

"Tell it to me gay then." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Yun oh! Kuha agad. Love you, ex-girlfran!"

"Love you too, Rosie. Sabihin mo na yung sasabihin mo before I kick you out of my office for slacking off."

"You can't do that to me."

Matagal na tinitigan ni Wendy si Rosé. Tumawa. "Yeah you're right. I can't. Ano na nga! Building anticipation ka pa eh."

"Jisoo and I are married."

Nahulog sa upuan si Wendy. Mabilis na tumayo si Rosé at nanakbo para tulungang makatayo ulit yung ex niya.

"Luh gulat na gulat?" Nang-aasar na comment ni Rosé nang makarating siya sa tabi ng nakaupo sa floor na si Wendy.

"WAS I NOT SUPPOSED TO BE?!" Sigaw ni Wendy.

"Shh! Wag kang maingay! Ikaw palang tsaka sila ate Jennie and Lisa ang may alam."

Kinuha ni Wendy ang naka-offer na kamay ni Rosé. Tumayo tapos nagpagpag ng pants niya.

"You're married." Sabi ni Wendy.

Nakangiting tumango si Rosé. "Yup!" Pinakita ang kaliwang kamay kung saan suot na niya sa ring finger ang singsing na binigay sa kanya ni Jisoo nung pasko. "Married as of two days ago."

"Jisoo mentioned someone was getting married kaya kayo lumipad."

"Wasn't exactly a lie. Someone did get married. And it was us."

Umupo si Wendy sa office chair niya. Tumingala sa nakatayo padin sa tabi niya na si Rosé. Ngumiti. "How did that happen?"

Tumawa nalang si Rosé. Umupo na ulit sa sofa. "I'll tell you about it if you let me chill out in here until lunch?"

"The couch is yours, Rosie."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "You know what we should do?" Tanong ni Rosé sa kasama niyang lumabas ng Melbourne International na si Jisoo. _

_ "Hmm?" Tipid na sagot nito _

_ "We should go and get drunk." Aya ni Rosé. _

_ "Chip. Kaka-land lang natin. Can we chill for like..a day?"  _

_ "Corny naman." _

_ "Chip!" _

_ "Fine. I'll concede. Pero ako in charge bukas ng gabi ha!" _

_ "Sure, Rosie. Tomorrow is yours. Kasama ako. Coz we're getting married." _

_ "Love you, Chu." _

_ "Love you too, Chip." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nasa pantry na ang lahat for lunch as usual.

Kanya-kanyang kuha ng mga in-order na pagkain.

Nag-ehem si Rosé. "Guys." Sabi niya.

"What up?" Tanong ni Irene.

"I've got something to tell you and ate Joy and BossDad..Well..Jisoo and I do."

"Floor is yours, BossChild." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Goodluck, Rosie, Jisoo." Comment ni Wendy.

"Ano meron, Chip?" Tanong ni Joy. 

Huminga ng malalim si Rosé. Hinawakan ang kamay ni Jisoo tapos ngumiti pagkatapos siyang ngitian nito. 

"Jichu and I--"

"ETO NA YUNG TOILET PAPER NA GINAMIT MO SANA INSTEAD OF YUNG BENTE KOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sigaw ng kakapasok lang sa pantry na si Yeri. 

May helmet na may go-pro na nakakabit, at may hawak na toilet roll gun. 

Tinutok kay Jisoo tapos kinalabit ang trigger. 

Lumipad ang toilet paper papunta kay Jisoo. Sunod-sunod lang ang dating hanggang balot na balot na si Jisoo ng isang buong roll at mukha nang mummy sa upuan nito. 

Tawang-tawa na si Rosé. 

"MERON PA YAN!!!" Sigaw ulit ni Yeri. 

Naglabas ng dalawa pang baril na may tig-dalawang roll na naka-load.

"Hoy Yerim tumigil ka na putangina!" Awat ni Jennie.

Nagsimula ulit si Yeri. Nawili na yata sa ganap kaya dinamay na ang buong barkada. 

"PAKYU KA TALAGA, YERMS PUKI NG INA!!!" Reklamo ni Lisa.

"Galit na galit ako." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Yung pagkain ko, Yerms teka laaaaaaaang!!!" Sigaw ni Rosé. 

Nagkakagulo na sa pantry. Umiiwas ang lahat sa toilet paper onslaught pero di magawa dahil buhol-buhol na sila sa lamesa at kalahati na yata ng pantry nila balot na ng toilet paper.

"IPUNIN MO LAHAT NG YAN PARA PAG NAGKA DIARRHEA KA ULIT EH MAY GAGAMITIN KA NAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"PAKYU KA YERIM, BENTE LANG YUN HAYOP KA TALAGAAAAAA!!!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.

"Si Jisoo may atraso sayo ang lakas mong makapang-damay takteng yan!" Galing kay Wendy.

"Buset pakshet I was looking forward to that jollijeep sisig!" Reklamo ni Seulgi.

Naubos na ang toilet paper ni Yeri. Kalmadong nakangiti at pinapanuod ang tropa na kinakalas ang mga sarili sa pagkakabalot. 

Nauna si Rosé.

Nilabas ni Yeri ang sunod na paganap. 

"May utang ako sayo, Chip." Sabi ni Yeri.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Rosé papunta kay Yeri. Namutla. "Fuck. How brilliant. I forgot about that."

Tinutok na ni Yeri ang hawak niya kay Rosé. Saktong natanggal na sa mukha ng barkada ang tissue para makanuod sila.

"Yerms. Wag kang magtatangka." Sabi ni Joy. "Papatayin ka nila Wanda at Soo."

"Holy shit. Yeri. Be reasonable. Alam kong nanghingi ng prank si Chip pero hutaena..Kailangan ba umabot sa ganito?" Tanong ni Lisa. 

Pumikit nalang si Rosé. Tinaas ang dalawang kamay. "Go for it, Yerms. I deserve it."

Kinalabit ni Yeri ang trigger. Ng hawak niya na rubber band machine gun. 

Nag-flinch ang buong tropa sa unang snap ng goma na lumipad at tumama kay Rosé. 

Sunod-sunod na.

"Aguy putaena!" Sigaw ni Joy. "Tama na Yerms!!"

24 rubber bands in five seconds. Sumakto pa sa noo ni Rosé yung huli. 

Binaba na ni Yeri ang baril. Nag peace sign. "Oks na. It is done." Tinapik ang go-pro sa helmet niya. "I will send y'all the video when I'm done editing. Yerihan Bang."

Nag thumbs up si Rosé. May ilan-ilang mga pula sa braso, at isa sa noo kung saan tumama ang mga goma. Pilit ang ngiti, maluha-luha. "Good one, Yerms." Sabi niya.

"PANAGUTAN MO YUNG PULA SA NOO NG ASAWA KO HAYUP KA!! HINDI PA KAMI NAKAKAPAG PA WEDDING PHOTO BINANGASAN MO NA AGAD TANGINA KA TALAGANG WALANGHIYANG BATA KA!!!" Sigaw ni Jisoo na pinu-punit na ang tissue na nakabalot sa kanya. Mabilisan. Galit na galit.

"Mga erp. Naalala niyo nung bago tayo grumaduate tas pinalo ako ni Soo ng upuan?" Tanong ni Lisa sa barkadang nagsitanguan. "Mukhang may tatalo na sa record. Pusta ko dalawang ngipin ni Yerms ang lilipad?"

"HOY ASAWA DAW! AKO LANG BA NAKARINIG NUN?!" Galing kay Joy. 

"Di lang ikaw, Joy." Sagot ni Seulgi. "BossChild? Explain?"

"I was planning on a proper announcement pero pweds na din to I guess." Sabi ni Rosé.

Nakatayo na si Jisoo. Kumuha ng isang plato mula sa lamesa tapos dahan dahan na naglalakad papunta sa namumutla at humahakbang palayo na si Yeri.

"Peram ng laruan, Yerms. Babasagin ko lang sa mukha mo." Banta ni Jisoo.

"Ang skeri kahit hindi ako yung target. Gagueh. Awatin mo na, Rosie." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Teka muna. Paliwanag mo muna kung bakit ka tinawag ni Jisoo as asawa niya!" Galing kay Joy. 

Tumakbo na si Yeri. Humabol si Jisoo na may ilan-ilang tissue na nakasabit parin sa kanya. Natapilok pa nga dahil may nakabalot sa paa. 

"Yaan mo sila maghabulan dun, Chip. Explain." Sabi ni Irene.

"Luh ayan na yung legit na nanay. Jennie take notes." Sabi ni Lisa.

"PUTANGINA KA YERI HAYOP KAAAAAA!!" 

"KAY LISA KAYO MAGPA-PICTURE LIBRE PA! KASAMA PHOTOSHOP!!"

"SUMASAGOT KA PA TALAGANG PUTA KA HALIKA DITO TANGINA MOOOOOO!!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Well that was dumb." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ "Tapos agad amputspa. Mas matagal pa biyahe natin papunta dito eh." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ Nakatayo sila sa labas ng isang courthouse. 3PM Melbourne time. _

_ Nag-flex ng dominant hand si Rosé. "Ang sakit na ng kamay ko kakapirma ng shit. D'you think we can still consummate this marriage later?" Tanong niya kay Jisoo. _

_ Nagkibit-balikat si Jisoo. "I had half my limbs and we still managed. Why not now eh ngawit lang yan?" Nakangiting sagot. _

_ Nag-high five sila ng mga kamay na may wedding ring. Di na nagbitaw. Pumara ng taxi si Rosé gamit ang isang hand. _

_ "Saan tayo?" Tanong ni Jisoo nang nakasakay na sila pareho. _

_ Tinapik ni Rosé ang driver ng cab. Nagmention ng pangalan ng isang lugar na di nila hotel. _

_ "Ah. Okay. Ikaw nga pala in charge. We're getting drunk huh?" Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Gotta celebrate being married somehow." Sagot ni Rosé. _

_ "Could we at least have dinner with your family first? Ayoko sumabak sa giyera ng walang hapunan tsaka ang labo naman kung di natin sila isasali today kahit papano. Oks na nga hinayaan na lang nila trip natin na mabilisan eh. Kakahiya pag sinagad." _

_ "Sabagay." Tinapik ulit ni Rosé ang driver. Nag-request ng change destination tapos tinawagan sa cellphone ang nanay. _

_ "Mum! It's done!" Bati ni Rosé sa kausap sa phone. "Dinner on the newlyweds, tell Dad and Alice!" Aya niya. Sinabi ang pangalan ng restaurant. "Hmm? Yeah Mum. Happy is an understatement. Thanks for letting us do this..Huh? Maybe in a year. Jichu and I gotta save up for something like that." _

_ Pinanuod lang siya ni Jisoo na nakikipag-usap sa telepono.  _

_ Fuck. I'm married. Lord. She married me. Aalagaan ko na to habang-buhay. Legit na. Pangako. _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"We're saving up for a proper wedding wedding." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Sa ngayon eh oks na ganun nalang muna. At least it's done now." Dugtong ni Jisoo. "Everything else we can manage after. Ang important..is wala nang hiwalayan."

"How sweet." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Kamusta naman mukha mo mehn?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Yeri.

May hawak kasing ice pack sa mukha si Yeri. Sakto na sa mata niya na na black eye dahil tinamaan ng platong finrisbee ni Jisoo papunta sa kanya habang naghahabulan sila.

"Eto. May damage. Di muna ako magpapakita kay Jowatsong hanggat may bangas. Baka manghilakbot yun eh." Sagot ni Yeri.

"Tangina ka kasi. Mas malala pa dapat abot mo kung hindi ako inawat ni Boss Wan." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sana sinabi niyong may pinaplano kayong pa photoshoot eme para ini-reschedule ko sana paganap ko diba?"

"Tanginang bata to. May schedule schedule pang nalalaman. Buset ka sa buhay namin." Sabi ni Joy.

"I can help with the wedding shit, Chip. Sabihan mo lang ako." Offer ni Irene.

"Saks na lang. Thank you for the offer, ate Irene. We'll see. Basta for now..Jichu and I are really good with how it went. We don't want to make it into such a big deal, it's just getting married? Ayos na kami."

"I suppose oks na din na you guys went for it on your own..Kayo naman ikakasal eh. Why think about everyone else?" Sabi ni Seulgi. "With the chaos this whole group brings, I almost want to go down the same road." Tinapik si Irene. "We should elope like they did. Let's elope."

"Susumbong kita sa nanay mo gago subukan mo lang." Banta ni Wendy.

"Tangina ka, Seungwan. Basag trip ka lamoyun?"

"Isip nalang tayo ng ibang ganap." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. "Bigay na natin sa ChuChip yung 'nagtanan' card."

"Galing naman ng subunit niyo. Going places." Comment ni Joy sa apat na housemates.

"Mangangapitbahay lang kami ni Jennie." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Still progress." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"I suppose."

"Baka may mga plano kayong tumulong sa pagbubuhat ng gamit and shit." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Oi tignan mo nga naman!" Sigaw ni Irene. "Tapos na pala lunchbreak! Lika na at bumalik sa trabaho guys! Congrats sa pagiisang-boobs, ChuChip. Sagot ko na pa reception niyo mamaya!" Tumayo na at umalis pabalik sa desk niya pagkatapos halikan ang katabing si Seulgi.

"Pag-iisang boobs amputa." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Di ko gets but thank you anyway?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Pag-iisang dibdib kasi tangina naman, Irene!" Sabi ni Seulgi. Bumuntong-hininga tapos tinapik ang lamesa. "Back to work na guys! Congrats, BossChild and Jisoo." Umalis na din.

"Thank you BossDaaaaaad!!"

"I got ten different designs to work on. Catch you guys ulit later, congrats Rosie and Jisoo!" Paalam ni Wendy.

"Salamat, boss Wan. I'd say sorry but nah."

Tumawa nalang si Wendy sa sinabi ni Jisoo. Umalis nadin.

"Wooo! Yung report pa pala for today eh di ko pa tapos. GG na. Best wishes kalat couple!" 

"You're welcome, ate Joy!" 

Natatawang bumalik sa desk niya si Joy.

"Magsi-stream pa pala ako shet. Congrats ChuChip. Sorry not sorry for the pranks. Bye." Lumarga na si Yeri. Hawak padin ang icepack. 

"That went well." Comment ni Rosé.

"Kala ko may magwawala eh. Buti nalang si Jennie may pinakamalalang reaction." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ewan ko sayo, Soo! Walang dulot yung Pulang Bulbol amputspa. Bilis magsi-eskapo takteng yan." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Buset. Di man lang magsitulong. Gamit palang ni Jennie sasakabilang buhay na ako paglilipat eh!" Comment ni Lisa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_ "Kaya pa, Jichu?" Tanong ni Rosé.  _

_ Napagtripan nila pareho na magpunta sa isang karaoke bar. Saktong inuman para i-celebrate na mag-asawa na sila and free entertainment gawa ng mga naglalakas loob na magpunta sa stage at kumanta. _

_ "Mej may tama na ako, Chip." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Pero kaya pa naman. Just lemme know kung uwi na tayo." _

_ "I get the feeling we'll spend the whole flight back na hungover as fuck." Sabi ni Rosé. "I want to get wasted for some reason." _

_ "Careful. I'm going to start thinking you're regretting marrying me." _

_ Nilapitan siya ni Rosé. Hinalikan ng malalim. "Why would I regret that?" Tanong nito. _

_ "I dunno. Makalat ako eh." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Makalat din naman ako. Ayos na. We be makalat together, wife." _

_ Nangiti sila pareho. Nag-toast. _

_ "Shet. Wife. Kinilig ako not gonna lie." Comment ni Jisoo. _

_ "I know. Me too. Damn. We're married. Wooo! Can I call you 'wifey Chu'?" _

_ "Dear god please don't." _

_ "Ang corny mo. Teka nga. Magsi-CR ako. Diyan ka lang." _

_ Hinalikan ulit ni Rosé si Jisoo. Binulungan bago umalis papunta sa banyo. "Back to the hotel after? Drunken sex coz we're married now seems like a good idea." _

_ Tumawa si Jisoo. Nag-okay sign. "I'll be here when you get back, Chip. Bilis." _

_ Mahaba yung pila sa banyo kaya medyo natagalan si Rosé. Wala si Jisoo sa lamesa nila nung nakabalik siya. Tatawag na sana siya sa cellphone nito nang may narinig siyang static mula sa mic sa stage. _

_ "Yooooooooooooo!!" Tawag ng may hawak ng mikropono. _

_ Tumawa na si Rosé. Binuksan nalang ang camera ng cellphone niya at naglakad papunta sa stage para videohan ang kalat ng asawa niya. _

_ "Dis song is dedicated to mah wife! Guys guys guys!" Tumingin na yung mga tao. "She married me guys! This dumbass. She married this dumbass." Sigaw ng sumusuray sa stage na si Jisoo. Nakaturo sa sarili. "Holy shit. I love her. I'mma take care of her forever, wish me luck guys!"  _

_ Nag cheer ang mga nanunuod. Nakahawak na sa katabing bakante na upuan si Rosé dala ng kakatawa. _

_ "Thank you, thank you! Gonna be fun. Love you, Chip!"  _

_ Nagsimula yung tugtog. May nag-woooo mula sa likod ng bar.  _

_ Nagbukas ng panibagong video si Rosé.  _

_ Tumawa ng slight si Jisoo. Inayos ang hawak sa mic. Nagsimulang kumanta.  _

_ "This thing called love! I just can't handle it! This thing called love! I must get round to it! I ain't ready! Crazy little thing called love!!" _

_ Feel na feel ni Jisoo as usual. Tamang wasak.  _

_ Nagtama ang mata nila ni Rosé nang makarating si Jisoo sa second verse. _

_ Kumindat si Jisoo sa naglalakad palapit sa stage na si Rosé. Tinuro pa niya habang kumakanta.  _

_ "There goes my baby!! She knows how to rock and roll, she drives me crazy!! She gives me hot and cold fever then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat!" _

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Deadass I'm so tired." Sabi ni Rosé. Naghuhubad ng sapatos sa may foyer ng apartment kasama ng tatlo pang mga housemate.

"Pakagulo ng dinner kanina I'm surprised Sofitel didn't ban us." Comment ni Jennie.

"Sira-ulo ni Yerim amputa. Announce ba naman sa buong restaurant halos yung ganap." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Nalibre naman sa hapunan. Lupet." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Slight bawi sa ginawa niya kay Chip kanina."

Sumalampak silang apat sa sofa. Binuksan ni Lisa ang TV para sa Cartoon Network. Re-run ng Adventure Time. 

"Game ako sa hiniyaw ni Yerms kanina btw." Sabi ni Lisa kila Rosé at Jisoo. "Sabihan niyo lang ako kung kelan niyo trip, ako na bahala sa pa-picture niyo."

"Salamat tsong. Baka the weekend after niyo maglipat ni Ruby Jane nalang." Sagot ni Jisoo.

Nag-okay sign si Lisa sa kaibigan. 

Nakatulog na si Rosé. Saktong higa na at patong ng ulo sa lap ni Jisoo.

Tinitigan ni Jisoo si Rosé. Dahan-dahan na hinawi ang buhok na nakatakip sa mukha.

Kinalabit ni Jennie si Lisa. Pasimpleng sumenyas na pumunta na sila sa kwarto.

Tumango si Lisa.

"Una na kami, Soo. Tulog kayo ng maaga, may pasok pa bukas ha." Paalam ni Jennie.

Parang nagulat pa ang kinausap. Busy na kasi talaga sa pagtitig sa isa pa nilang kasama.

"Huh?" Sabi ni Jisoo. Tumigil sa paglalaro ng buhok ni Rosé. Lumingon kay Jennie na nakatayo na sa tabi ng sofa.

"Una na kako kami ni Puta." Ulit ni Jennie.

"Ahh. Oks oks. Sige na. Goodnight." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Mamaya pa kayo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Buhatin ko nalang si Chip mamaya pag nahimbing. Sige na kayo."

"Orayt. Goodnight!"

Tinanguan lang sila ni Jisoo. Balik na sa ginagawa.

Mahinang kinantahan ang natutulog. 

_ "I never thought all the love I was looking for could ever be so close to me. You're the only one that I've ever loved that has ever loved me..And now..You've got the best of me." _

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sabay na nag-ayos para matulog sila Jennie at Lisa. Nag-usap nalang ulit nang nakahiga na sila sa kama nila. 

"Ayos ka lang, Jen?" Tanong ni Lisa sa kina cuddle niya.

"Hmm? Oks lang ako. Just thinking." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Tungkol saan naman?"

"Wala lang. Daming changes. ChuChip are married. Kung sino pa pinakamakalat sila pa nauna." Natawa si Jennie. "Honestly I should have expected they'd pull that move."

"Anong move?"

"Magtanan. Because they're ChuChip. Acting on impulse is their brand."

"Tru. Bakit ba tayo nagulat?" Natawa nadin si Lisa.

"My parents won't let us do the same thing." Sabi ni Jennie. "Di ko rin style."

"Same. Gusto ko eh kasama si Lola. Makita niya na talagang nasa maayos na ako. Yun lang pangarap ko sa kanya eh."

Natahimik sila pareho. Patulog na si Lisa nang magsalita ulit si Jennie. 

"Psst. Puta."

"Oh?"

"May budget tayo sa kasal natin ha."

"Pweds na din. Pero di ako magtitipid sa engagement ring mo."

"Paano kung ako mag-propose?"

"Jennie. Tangina naman."

"Ano? Feeling top ka nanaman ulit kaya ikaw?"

"Hatinggabi na. Hanap away pa more."

"Pakyu ka. Ako magpo-propose. Tumigil ka sa ilusyon mo."

"Tangina ka. Paunahan nalang ano palag ka?"

"Game. Tangina ka. Sampal abot mo pag ako nauna?"

"Sige. Konyatan kita pag ako."

"G. Challenge accepted."

"Gagastos ako ng malupet."

"Wala akong pakialam. Ako din."

"Di kita tinanong."

"Tangina mo. Goodnight. Labyu."

"Labyu too, Jennie. Goodnight, bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songlist as always:
> 
> Little Wing - Jimi Hendrix  
> Californication - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
> I Will - The Beatles  
> Was It Worth It - Queen  
> Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen  
> If The World - Guns N' Roses


	124. LOOK OUT WORLD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 124\. 
> 
> Saeron graduates and JenLisa throws a housewarming party. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, guys. I'm sorry if y'all had to wait a while for it.
> 
> Tell me what you think if you feel like it! Cheers!

"Saan to dapat?" Hingal na tanong ni Lisa kay Jennie.

Isang linggo palang mula nang lumipat sila pero nagre-redecorate nanaman si Jennie. 

Housewarming party and same time celeb ng graduation ni Saeron daw kasi. Kailangan presentable ang lugar.

"POTAENA JENNIE SAAN TONG HALAMAN?! MABIGAT PAKSHET!!!"

"Tanga ka. Ibaba mo muna kasi! Nagiisip pa ako!!"

"BUSET!"

"NAGREREKLAMO KA BA?! WALA NAMANG NAGSABI SAYO NA TUMULONG KA SA PAGRE-REDECORATE IKAW PA MAY GANANG MAGREKLAMO?!"

May kumatok sa front door nila. 

Binuksan ni Jennie.

Bumungad sila Jisoo at Rosé. Inabutan siya ng megaphone. "Potaena sagarin niyo na yung ingay anak ng teteng parang di kayo lumipat eh." Nakasimangot na comment ni Jisoo.

"It's like..You're still next to us." Ma-dramang declaration ni Rosé.

"Screw you both." Sabi ni Jennie sa mag-asawang kaharap. 

Nag peace sign lang ang dalawa. Dire-diretsong pumasok sa apartment ng JenLisa at sumalampak sa sofa. 

"Can Jichu and I get this sofa back?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Jennie. "I don't get why you two ended up with this eh we use it more than you do."

"Should have stopped us from taking it when we moved then." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Wala kami sa bahay ni Jichu nung lumipat kayo. Unfair." 

"All's fair, Chip. We split the apartment exactly in half when we moved."

"You and Lisa left Jichu and I with zero things to sit on except for her fucking wheelchair. How are we going to watch cartoons on a big-ass TV while sitting in her wheelchair?!"

"I'll give you back the dining chairs, Chip." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Keep the dining chairs. I want this couch." Sagot ni Rosé.

"Bumili nalang kayo ni Lisa ng bagong couch, Ruby Jane. Di papawalan ni Chip to. She's been bitching about it for days." Sabi ni Jisoo. "I don't like it when the wife is stressed out over shit I didn't do."

"Comfy yung couch." Sagot ni Jennie.

"I know. Jisoo and I had sex on this once." Banat ni Rosé.

Sumimangot si Jennie. "Oh Jesus Christ!!" Sigaw niya. "Are you for real right now?!"

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. "Sunday morning cartoons had been great since we got back together."

"Fine. Fine. Pota. Take the fucking couch. I swear to god, ANG KALAT NIYO!!"

"SAAN KO ILALAGAY TONG HALAMAN PUKI NI GREAT LOLO LIMARIO NAMAN!!!" Sigaw ni Lisa. Buhat padin pala yung malaking vase.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Wag ka nga muna dito, Yerim wala ka namang dulot kundi mang-istorbo eh!" Saway ni Joy sa bunso ng barkada na pilit kinukuha ang attention ng mine-make up nila ni Irene. (Jowatsong. Psst. Jowatsong!")

"Tae ka, Ligaya!" Sigaw ni Yeri. "Paki mo ba?!"

Tumawa lang si Saeron. Lumiko ang nilalagay sa kanyang eyeliner ni Irene. 

Pikon na pinukol ni Irene ang hawak na eyeliner pencil kay Yeri. "Umalis ka na dito buset! Dun ka kila Wanda tsaka Slug sa labas mang-gulo!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Pakaliwa, Lalisa pakshet ka!!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.

Kasalukuyan nilang ina-attempt na buhatin pabalik sa kabilang apartment ang couch na pinag-diskusyunan. 

"Teka kasi umalis ka diyan sa side na yan tangina ka, Soo!" Balik ni Lisa.

"Uso tumulong, JenChip!!"

"Kaya niyo na yan!!" Sigaw ng dalawa mula sa kusina kung saan sila naghahanda ng pagkain.

"Teka teka teka dumudulas yung grip ko sa ilalim saglit!!!" Sigaw ni Lisa. 

Huli na. Nabitawan ang sofa. 

Sabay sa tunog ng gulat (and in pain) na sigaw ni Jisoo ang tunog ng naglaglagang kaldero at kawali mula sa kusina.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Your little sister is graduating." Sabi ni Wendy sa bestfriend niya.

"I know. Taena. Damn. I feel strange. Irene would laugh at me if she finds out how emotional I'm getting." Sabi ni Seulgi. "It's like a weird mix of pride and terror coz Saeron's basically a grown up now."

"Ayos nalang din. You practically raised that kid. Understandable you'd be proud."

"Hmm..I'm starting to become like you."

"What."

"The type who gets sentimental over changes and shit."

"Fuck you, Slug."

"Right back at ya, Wan."

"WASSUP BITCHEZ!" Sigaw ng bagong sulpot na si Yeri.

"What do you want?" Stressed na tanong ni Seulgi.

Tumawa nalang si Wendy. Nag peace sign bago umalis at iwan sila Yeri at Seulgi sa balcony. 

"Wala naman, boss-in-law." Sabi ni Yeri. "Naghahanap lang ng tatambayan. Pinalayas ako nila Madam tsaka Ligaya eh. Istorbo daw ako."

"Accurate."

"Bakit ba ganyan kayo sakin? Parang tanga."

Nagkibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Nakwento ba sayo ni Saeron kung bakit close kaming dalawa?" Tanong niya kay Yeri.

"Something about how sakitin siya nung bata tapos ikaw parating nag-aalaga sa kanya." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Mhmm..Do you blame me for being protective?"

"Di boss. Taena. Bakit? Eh kapatid mo yun. Tama lang naman na di mo gustong masaktan siya."

"Good. Kasi I'm not planning to stop being like that."

"Oks. Kuha ko na yun dati pa."

Natahimik sila. Dumukot sa bulsa si Seulgi para sa kaha ng sigarilyo. Nagsindi ng isa, bumuga. "Lam mo?" Tanong niya kay Yeri. "You're actually not that bad. I meant it when I said na saks ng ikaw yung jowa ni Saeron kesa iba."

"Getting soft on me boss-in-law?"

"Minsan lang to."

"I will soak it up."

"I bully you coz I want to keep you on your toes. I don't want you slacking off."

"Ay di yun mangyayari. Pag usapang Saeron eh hindi ako hindi seryoso."

"Pansin ko actually."

"Good. Kasi..boss..legit..na love at first sight ako sa kapatid mo nung una siyang nagpunta sa office. Siguro naman sinabi na sayo ng tropa na wala naman akong ibang trip dati kung hindi videogames tsaka Kpop."

"Stan girl groups for a better life."

"Oyeah!..pero ayun nga..ewan kung bakit ko sinasabi to..pero boss..ganto kasi yan.."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Chip. Sorry na, Chip." Sabi ni Lisa.

Di siya pinapansin ni Rosé. 

Sa tabi niya, nakaupo si Jennie. Nakatakip ang isang kamay sa bibig, umaalog ang mga balikat, tahimik na tumatawa.

"Chip. Ui. Sorry na kasi."

"The only thing that's stopping me from punching you right now is the fact that I will end up drawing blood with my wedding ring." Galit na sabi ni Rosé. 

Bumukas ang pintuan na nasa tabi ng bench na inuupuan nilang tatlo.

Lumabas si Jisoo. Kasama ang isang doktor. May bandage sa kanang paa, nakasaklay.

Binatukan ni Rosé si Lisa. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Stand over there, Saeron. Right there. Smile for the camera!"

"Dad ohmygod!" Reklamo ni Saeron. Pero naglakad padin papunta sa tinuturo na pwesto ng tatay niya.

Inakbayan siya nila Yuri at Seulgi. "Ngumiti ka nalang." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Get this done faster." Comment ni Yuri.

Ngumiti silang tatlo. Cheesy as fuck 'yay our youngest sibling has graduated!' na ngiti tapos mabilis na naghiwa-hiwalay pagkatapos makunan ng picture.

"Great! Now pose with your mother!" Request ng tatay nila.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Bulong ni Yuri.

"Uggggggghhhhhh." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"I just want to graduate in peace." Sabi ni Saeron.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Isipin mo nalang at least magagamit na ulit wheelchair ni Soo for it's purpose." Sabi ni Jennie kay Rosé. Pangiti-ngiti padin tuwing naalala ang ganap.

Nakasakay sila sa kotse ni Rosé. Nakaupo sa driver's seat ang may-ari. Humihinga ng malalim. Pilit pinapakalma ang sarili.

"Ate Jennie. Your girlfriend dropped a fucking sofa on my wife's foot. Why..is Jichu always the one getting injured?" Sabi ni Rosé. Humarap sa katabi niya. "Why are you the one who always gets fucking injured?!"

Nagkibit-balikat si Jisoo. "Minor lang naman daw to sabi ng doctor, Chip. Sprain daw? Ewan. Basta one to two weeks lang eh solb na. It's not even that painful..parang ngawit lang."

"I don't care. Still an injury."

Bumukas ang kanang pintuan ng backseat. Nakangiting sumakay si Lisa. "Soo! Nakahingi ako ng malupet na cushion para sa saklay mo! Para yung kili-kili mo eh hindi mag-chafe!"

Nauntog si Jennie sa likod ng upuan ni Rosé. Tamang bend over na lang sa tindi ng tawa. "Gahd. Enough! Yung tiyan ko holyshit!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm? We're waiting for Saeron's class to come up..Yeah..A meal with the parents and then I'll drive over with SaeRi to pick you guys up for the party." Paliwanag ni Seulgi sa kausap niya sa phone na si Irene. "Okay. Oks. Do you need anything else?..Alright alright. I love you too, Bunbun. I'll see you in a bit." Binaba na ni Seulgi ang tawag.

Nakaupo sila sa loob ng venue. Kalahati ng isang row. Sa pinakadulo sa kaliwa ang parentals. Gitna si Seulgi ng nagpipipindot sa cellphone na si Yuri at lumilingap sa paligid na si Yeri.

Maingay bilang madaming tao pero nangibabaw padin ang malakas na biglang tugtog mula sa bulsa ni Yeri na kumanta naman agad paglabas ng music.

Di naman napigilan na di makisabay nila Yuri at Seulgi.

_"HELLO HELLO MOSHI MOSHI CIAO CIAO BUSY BUSY!!"_

"Kids these days with their Korean pop music." Bulong ng nanay nila Saeron.

"It's Shoujo Jidai, Ma! Japanese. Get with the program." Banat ni Yuri.

Dumukot sa bulsa ang may-ari ng maingay na cellphone. Ringtone pala. Sinagot ang tawag. "Oi, jowatsong! Wassup? Bored ka na noh? Sabi sayo dito ka nalang makiupo samin eh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Feeling ko mas badtrip ka sa idea na ilang linggo tayo na wala pading couch." Sabi ni Jisoo. "At least..until I heal again."

"Duh. Sinong magbubuhat niyan pabalik sa kabila? Certainly not ate Jennie and I." Sagot ni Rosé.

"LALISA PARA KANG TANGA UMALIS KA NGA MUNA DITO SA KUSINA NAGLULUTO AKOOOOO!!!"

"ALAM MO PAKSHET KA! IKAW LANG KILALA KONG DI KINIKILIG PAG BINA-BACKHUG HABANG NAGLULUTO!"

"Gahd they got worse. Is it just me or do they just seem louder now?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Umingay sila, Chip. Buti nalang di tayo ganyan noh?" Sagot ni Jisoo.

May kumalampag. Tumili si Jennie.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Weren't you guys here earlier?" Tanong ng nurse sa front desk. 

Stressed na tumango si Jennie. "Please don't ask."

"Okay well..Uhh..Right this way then."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"YASSSSSSSSSSS JOWATSONG KO YAN WOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 

"Yeri holyshit shut the fuck up nakakahiya ka!!!" Sigaw ni Seulgi.

"YOU'RE DOING SO WELL SWEETIE!!!" 

"WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU, YOUNGEST CHILD!!!"

"Sana pala sa kainan nalang ako dumiretso. Ano ba yan. Kahit magulang ko ang lala." Sabi ni Yuri.

"OYEAH CUM LAUDE PA PALA! DI NASAYANG PUYAT NAMIN KAKA-REVIEW ALABYU SAERON!!!"

"For fuck's sake."

"Tara na, Slug. Mabilisang eskapo nalang. Gets na ni Saeron yun. Sa resto nalang natin sila lahat tagpuin."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"God..Chip..I feel bad for laughing my ass off kanina." Sabi ni Jennie.

"We're even now." Sabi ni Rosé. Siya naman kasi yung tawa ng tawa sa inuupuan. 

"Ano ba kasi nangyari, Jen?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Feeling badass pa kasi mag-walk out amputa. Nadulas si tanga." Sagot ni Jennie.

Bumukas ang pintuan na nasa tabi ng bench na inuupuan nilang tatlo.

Lumabas si Lisa. Kasama ang isang doktor. May cast sa kaliwang wrist. Nakasimangot.

Tumawa nadin tuloy si Jisoo. "Pota ang bilis ng karma. Digital."

"Pakyu ka, Jisoo." Sabi ni Lisa.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations on graduating, dear. We're so proud of you." Sabi ng nanay ni Saeron sa kanya. 

"Thank you, Mom..I'm proud of myself too. Tsaka..Credit to Yerms din..Laki talaga ng tulong sa motivation palang." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Patay malisya na uminom ng tubig si Yeri. Kunyari di kinilig.

"I've got a gift for you, Saeron pero alamin muna natin kung ano bigay nila Mom and Dad." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Tumawa ang tatay nila. Tumango tapos nag-abot ng sobre sa bunsong anak. "It's all in there. Your mom and I thought it's fitting."

Binuksan ni Saeron ang sobre. Sumilip sa loob tapos suminghap. "For real?!" Sigaw niya.

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Yeri. 

Tinaktak ni Saeron ang laman ng sobre sa nakalahad na kamay ni Yeri. 

Car keys. At isang picture ng itim na Camry.

"Woooooow..sana all nareregaluhan ng auto pag graduate." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Ano ba natanggap mo nung graduation mo?" Tanong ni Yuri.

"Anim na papel na may sulat na I.O.U galing sa barkada tsaka isang monitor galing kay Nanay."

"Not bad."

"I know..Ginagamit ko padin yung monitor na yun actually. Yung sa tropa di na ako nage-expect. Araw araw naman may sundot eh."

"Sundot?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Oo boss. Shhh lang tayo dito ha kasi babatukan ako ni Madam pag nalaman niyang sinabi ko sayo pero libre ako ng lunch lagi dun."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Congrats, Saeron!" Bungad nila Irene, Joy, at Wendy sa kakapasok lang ulit sa condo ni Seulgi na bagong graduate.

"Thank you, mga ate! Can't wait to join in as an adult at the party later!" Sagot ni Saeron. 

Dumiretso si Seulgi kay Irene. Hinalikan sa noo tapos dumukot sa bulsa para sa dalawang ring box na iniabot. 

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Dinaanan ni boss yan kanina bago kami magpunta dito kaya natagalan. May pa replacement ba ng singsing?" Sabi ni Yeri.

Naki-usyoso nadin si Joy. "Fancy. Damiani."

"Wedding rings. Saks nadin lang. Kamukha naman ni Irene yung muse nun eh. Ugh..Leader Bae." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Tangina ka talaga. Did you check if yours fits?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Yup. Fits perfectly. Thank you, love. Your engagement ring should be ready sometime in the next couple of days. Pinalinis ko." 

"Sweet. Nakakakilig." Sabi ni Saeron. Humiga sa sofa. 

Biglang tumawa si Wendy. Napatingin tuloy sa kanya ang lahat. 

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Rosie just sent me a message. Asked if we can drop by Jennie and Lisa's flat earlier than planned. Injured daw sila Jisoo tsaka Lisa and they need help moving a couch."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What's the lesson here, children?" Natatawang sabi ni Irene nang makita ang itsurahan nila Jisoo at Lisa na nakaupo sa dining table ng bahay ng JenLisa.

"Never trust Lisa coz she's dumb?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Sorry na nga kasi, Chip!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ano ba kasi nangyari?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Nabagsakan ni Cardo ng sofa yung paa ni Soo. Tapos nadulas siya kasi feeling badass siya nung nag-attempt na mag walk out sa usapan namin." Paliwanag ni Jennie.

"Accidents huh." Sabi ni Wendy. Tinapik sa balikat si Jisoo tapos inabutan ng isang cupcake. "Messed around with Slug's oven."

"Nice. Thanks boss!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ako ba wala?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Wala. Nakakainis ka." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Natawa nalang si Wendy. Ipinatong ang dala na paperbag sa lamesa. "Cupcake nah but cookies? Yeh."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Right, Seungwan." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Umusog pakanan si Wendy. Pakaliwa si Seulgi. Succesful sa pag-ikot ng couch para mapagkasya sa pintuan at mailabas. 

Si Jisoo ang nagbukas ng pinto ng katabing apartment. 

"Left, Slug." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Umusog pakaliwa si Seulgi. Kanan si Wendy. Naipasok ulit ang sofa sa kabilang bahay. 

"Dito yan dati, mga boss. Salamat!" Sabi ng nagiintay sa loob na si Lisa. Nakaturo sa original na pwesto ng couch na pinagsimulan ng lahat.

Maayos na naibaba. Sabay na nagpahid ng pawis sa noo ang dalawang boss gamit ang mga panyo. 

Nagtinginan silang apat. Kanya-kanyang tango. 

"Tambay muna tayo dito?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"G. Di naman siguro nila mapapansin na matagal tayong wala." Sabi ni Lisa. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta buhay mag-live in?" Tanong ni Joy kay Jennie.

Nasa kusina sila. Naghahanda ng mga pagkain para saktong pang-salo salo sa graduation ni Saeron tapos pulutan para sa inuman ng barkada sa gabi. 

"Ayos lang naman. Walang pinagbago sa usual actually." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Laking advantage talaga nung matagal na kasi kayong magkasama." Sabi ni Irene. 

"I know. Not gonna lie though, minsan eh Lisa and I still function like there's two extra people we gotta watch out for."

"Same, ate Jennie." Sabi ni Rosé. Dumukot ng green pepper mula sa hinihiwa niya. Kinain. "Jichu still showers at her usual time."

"Usual time?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Yeh. She goes after ate Jennie dati eh..I usually go last. So now..we still shower thirty minutes apart. Weird but also funny coz what? Super sanay na may kasama."

"Narinig ko galing kay Soo na umingay daw kayo lalo simula nung lumipat kayo." Sabi ni Irene kay Jennie.

"Talaga ba? Parang di naman." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Wag na mag-deny, ate Jen..Totoo naman. Jisoo and I hear you guys fighting through the walls all the time." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Kung di kayo sanay sa awayan tumawag na siguro kayo ng pulis noh?" Biro ni Joy.

"Actually. Nagulat kami the first night eh. Thought the new neighbors were about to murder each other bago namin na-realize na sila lang yun."

Nagtawanan ang lahat sa pula ng mukha ni Jennie. "Grabe kayo samin. It's just our thing." Katwiran niya.

"Tanggap na namin, Ruby Jane. Lalo kaming kakabahan kung di kayo nag-aaway ni Lisa sa totoo lang." Sabi ni Irene.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Kelan plan niyo for the wedding, Slug?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Seulgi. 

Nakaupo sila sa dining table. Tig-isa ng canned beer. Tamang kwentuhan.

"Initially..anniversary sana namin. Kaso we both realized, again..na birthday ni ate Tiffany yun and ang messed up pag sumapaw kami..Tentative date is sometime around July."

"Sounds like a good month to go for it." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Saan ba?"

"We're thinking New York..Kasi wala lang..trip lang namin. So mag-ayos na ng mga papeles na kailangan ayusin. Buhat na daw ni Irene si Yerim ewan kung paano niya gagawin."

"Buti nalang pala nauna na yung nakuha ko na lahat ng mana ko." Sabi ni Lisa. "May cushion para sa immigration."

"Luh na-G mo na pala yun?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Kala ko ba di mo muna kukunin lahat?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Lisa. "Nag-uunahan kami ni Jennie kung sino unang magpo-propose."

"Pota parang gago. Kaya pala parati kayong nagkakagulatan kung saan saan lately." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Kasalanan niyo ni Chip yun eh!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Pa secret secret wedding kayo nahawa tuloy si Jennie sa kakaisip ng ganun!"

"Ano naman masama?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Wala naman, boss. Ayos nga eh. Ang ewan lang kasi napa-aga ng konti. Di ako completely prepared sa sarili ko kaya kinuha ko na yung mana para makapagsimula. Tamang boost kasi lalong tatagal pag kinayod ko mag-isa."

"Makes sense. Anong plano mo?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Baka makatulong kami."

"Kinakalculate ko kung magkano aabutin pag papagawa ng bahay or bibili ng buo na eh. Kailangan may ganun na plans bago mag-propose para naman di na iisipin pa..tsaka mas kumportable ako pag may nakahain and hindi na iintayin ni Jennie."

"Pagawa ka nalang. Talk to Irene. She can help you bigtime." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Luh di kailangan boss. Wag na. Kaya naman."

"Nah not money wise. Just..talk to her. Ikaw din, Jisoo."

Nagtinginan sila Lisa at Jisoo. Kibit-balikat pareho, nag okay sign sa boss nila. 

"So ayun. Nasa isip ko eh next next weekend luluhuran ko na si Ruby Jane." Sabi ni Lisa. "Minsan lang maka-score ng opportunity para makaltukan siya eh. Kailangan bilisan."

"Yun ba consequence? Tangina talaga kayong dalawa." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Yeh. Sampal daw abot ko pag siya nauna kaya nagmamadali ako kahit sanay na ako sa sampal..Pero oks nadin..Tamad si Jennie. Di pa yun nakakapag-isip ng gagawin. Panalo na ako."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"For real?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Jennie.

"Yeh, Chip. It's time to move forward isn't it? Parang kayo lang ni Soo..Di na kailangan patagalin considering I've known Lisa for almost the same amount of time you know Jisoo."

"Sabagay."

"Naguusap-usap yung apat sa kabilang apartment ng sarili nilang keme." Sabi ni Irene. "Knowing the other three.."

"Tinutulungan nung mga yun si Lisa." Sabi ni Joy.

"They can put their heads together all they want." Sabi ni Jennie. "I'm still winning this coz Lisa likes to think she knows better than I do."

"Does she?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Sometimes..But not this time. I'll put twice the force into slapping her when I win para masaya."

"Weird niyo. What kind of couple bets on proposals?" Tanong ni Joy.

"JenLisa fucking does. Ayos nadin lang..although..alam niyo naman na we don't really fight fight right? Like..that's just how we talk pero we really do love each other." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Oo naman alam namin yun." Sabi ni Irene. "Kung di niyo mahal ang isa't-isa eh di kayo aabot ng pitong taon na mag-tropa palang."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Game na game na!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

"Oks oks." Tinaas ni Irene ang hawak na baso. "Congrats sa pag-graduate, Saeron. Welcome to the real world. Kabit ka na kay Yerim pero mas bunso ka kaya mas mahal ka namin. Di ka na iba sa tropahang to." Speech niya.

"Napakadayang tunay!" Reklamo ni Yeri.

Hindi siya pinansin ni Irene pero inakbayan naman siya ni Seulgi kaya ayos nadin. 

Tinuloy lang ni Irene ang speech niya. "Congrats din sa next step ng mga puta! Sana eh mag-away lang kayo ng mag-away habang buhay!"

Nag-toast silang lahat. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"May graduation gift ang barkada sayo, Saeron." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sakto nading token of appreciation for putting up with our resident dimunyu." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Tangina talaga nakakahurt amputspa." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Shut up ka nalang Yerim. Kala yata eh di siya yung may gusto ng ganung treatment." Banat ni Joy.

"Tru."

Inabot ni Irene ang isang kahon kay Saeron na may kasamang ngiti. "Collective na kami diyan hindi dahil sa ayaw namin gumastos ng isa-isang regalo pero dahil alam namin na mas magugustuhan mo yung meron kang magagamit na maalala mo kami parati tuwing hawak mo."

Binuksan ni Saeron ang regalo. "Ohwow! Ayos! Thank you, ates! I'm going to treasure this forever!"

Nintendo Switch. May kasamang ilang games tsaka vouchers for discounts on more games.

"May kotse na may switch pa. Ayos tayo diyan! Happy nga naman pala talaga graduation ni jowatsong!" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Di ka ba kasali dito?" Tanong ni Saeron kay Yeri. 

"Deh. May sarili akong ganap pero mamaya na kasi ayoko na ma-epal yung tropa."

Nagtaas ng kamay si Seulgi. Tumingin sa kanya ang lahat. Nag-ehem siya bago nagsalita. 

"I'm proud of you, Saeron." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Thanks, ate Seulgi. Role model kita eh. What else would be the outcome?" Nakangiting sabi ni Saeron.

"Everyone was right telling me na you're smarter than I am. Thanks for the whole role model thing..And thanks for not picking up the worst things about me."

"D'awwwwwwwwww!!!!" Sigaw ng barkada ng magyakap ang magkapatid.

Tinapik ni Seulgi sa likod ang kayakap. "I've made arrangements to handle all the shit for your driving lessons when I found out Mom and Dad are giving you the car." Sabi niya nang maghiwalay sila at makabalik si Saeron sa pwesto niya.

"Consider it as my way of giving you the freedom you're craving for. You're on your own, little sister..But not really coz if you need anyone..we're all here." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Suminghot si Saeron. Halatang nagpipigil ng iyak. "Love you, ate!" Sabi nalang niya.

Sumenyas nalang si Seulgi na oks na. 

"May pa-regalo din kami para sa housewarming keme ng JenLisa!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Check airdrop?" Comment ni Wendy. Tumatawa. "Kitchen is on Joy and I."

Binuksan nila Lisa at Jennie ang airdrop nila. 

"Luh. Salamat!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ohwow. Tamang vacation place nalang din noh? We can make new memories there I suppose." Sabi naman ni Jennie.

Sinagot ng barkada ang pagawa ng lumang mansion sa barrio nila Lisa.

"Mas malaki ambag ni Madam diyan kaya dapat eh may extrang dalawa yung thank you niyo sa kanya." Biro ni Jisoo. "Yung master's bedroom lang toka samin ni Chip eh."

"Pweds nadin tangina kayo mas nagamit niyo eh!" Sabi ni Lisa. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Naglalaro ng switch niya si Saeron. Nakikinuod si Yeri.

"Yeri." Tawag ni Seulgi. 

Lumingon ang tinawag. "Yeh, boss?" Tanong niya. "Saglit lang, jowatsong ha! Tinawag ako ng ate mo." Paalam niya. Kinawayan lang siya ni Saeron.

Nagpapawala na ng amats ang barkada. Saktong chillnuman lang naman kasi talaga ang plano. 

Kanya-kanya ng trip sa loob ng apartment. 

Kausap nila Jennie at Lisa si Wendy. Pinaguusapan kung pwede sila matulungan ng boss sa design kung magpapatayo sila ng bahay.

Malapit sa kanila ay naguusap naman sila Irene, Rosé, at Joy. Nag-aabot ng tip ang dalawang nauna kay Joy tungkol sa napipintong pagsasama nila ni Wendy.

Nasa kabilang apartment si Jisoo. Umalis saglit para pakainin si Dalgom.

Lumapit na si Yeri kay Seulgi na nagpunta sa balcony. 

"Anmeron, boss?" Tanong niya.

"Yung usapan natin kanina." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Oh? Shet. Wag mo sabihin na binabawi mo yung approval mo sakin. Shet boss..Di naman ako magrereklamo kung maghihirap ako ulit kasi keri lang na ilaban ko ng ilaban si Saeron pero mygahd."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "Deh. Oks ka na talaga pramis. Sure na. Gusto ko lang magpasalamat ulit sayo kasi inaalagaan mo kapatid ko."

"You're welcome, boss! Di man ako parating maayos sa actual trabaho..Maasahan mo ako pag trabahong alaga kay Jowatsong ang usapan."

"I know. Kaya gusto ko din mag-sorry sayo for being a bully. I'm not stopping like I said earlier..just saying sorry in advance."

Nagkibit-balikat si Yeri. "Ayos na ako sa ganung relationship, boss! Mas okay na kesa ampunin mo ako or something..eew."

"Eew talaga." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Teka. Diyan ka lang." Umalis si Seulgi.

Kumunot ang noo ni Yeri pero naghintay padin na makabalik ang boss-in-law niya.

Saglit lang din. May hawak na na isang kahon nang tumayo ulit sa harap niya.

Inabot ni Seulgi ang box kay Yeri. "Yan. I pay attention everytime Saeron gushes about you, Yeri. I know without anyone else telling me na you helped her alot throughout her last semester in school. Nakikita ko tuwing pumapasok kang puyat coz you sit through all-nighters with her over facetime. Consider that as a token of my appreciation."

Binuksan ni Yeri ang hawak niya. "Ohshet!"

Nintendo Switch din.

"Luh pota. Thanks boss!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

Nginitian lang siya ni Seulgi. "Double purpose yan. You don't have to pester her for a turn on her switch..and you can play together if you want to. Wala nga lang games though. You gotta buy that shit on your own kasi trip kong maging mabait sayo but not that good."

"Okay na okay na to boss! Salamat talaga!" 

Nagulat sila pareho nang yumakap si Yeri kay Seulgi. 

Si Yeri dahil wtf bakit niya ginawa niya yun at si Seulgi dahil wtf bakit ginawa ni Yeri yun.

Mej awkward kahit mabilisang yakap lang pero keri nadin. 

Nag-ngitian sila.

"Tara na sa loob." Aya ni Seulgi. "Keep being good to my sister, Yerms. Please."

"Always, boss-in-law! Taga sa bato. Salamat ulit!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Jowatsong." Tawag ni Yeri para makuha ang attention ni Saeron na nanunuod ng TV.

"Hmm?" Sabi ni Saeron.

"Tara muna saglit dun sa balcony." Aya ni Yeri. 

Tumayo silang dalawa at lumarga ng magka-hawak kamay. 

Napansin sila ni Irene na isa-isang kinalabit ang tropa. "Tignan niyo yun. GG na ibibigay ni Yerms regalo niya kay Saeron." 

"Ano ba yun?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Tanungin nalang natin si Yerms mamaya. Moment nila yan ang chismosa nanaman natin." Saway ni Jennie.

Kamot-batok si Yeri. 

"Anong meron, Yerms?" Tanong ni Saeron.

"Happy graduation, jowatsong." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Salamat! Bakit parang kabado ka?"

"May regalo ako sayo."

"Luh? Di naman required..tsaka bakit ka kakabahan about it? Is it bad?"

Umiling-iling si Yeri. "Deh. Hindi siya bad..Di lang ako sigurado kung papayag ka or magugustuhan mo."

"Papayag?"

Dumukot sa back pocket niya si Yeri. Naglabas ng isang papel na tahimik niyang iniabot kay Saeron.

Binuklat ni Saeron ang papel. Suminghap.

"OHMYGOD, YERMS!"

"Pasensya na kung hindi kita nailalabas sa maraming dates and stuff..Diyan ko kasi inilalaan yung pera ko eh. Tamang ipon para naman maayos-ayos yung regalo ko sa graduation mo. Deserve mo naman eh."

"YOU BOUGHT US TICKETS FOR A VACATION TO JAPAN!!"

"Yeah. Astig diba? Napaayos ko yung papeles ko para sa visa eme eme kasi kinausap ko si Madam kung pweds niya ako tulungan. Backer kumbaga pag nagtanong kung may pera ba ako or nah..Tapos yung pocket money eh sabi nila Yuri tsaka Jessica unnie sagot na nila. Yun nadin daw regalo nila sayo kaya wala silang binigay kanina..Pinagpaalam kita kaninang umaga kay Boss Slug tsaka sa parentals mo nung nasa restaurant..pumayag naman buti nalang. Ikaw nalang inaantay kung kelan mo trip. Pweds pa naman mabago date niyang flight flight eh..Ayos lang ba?"

Niyakap ni Saeron si Yeri. Mahigpit. Naiyak na.

"Ui jowatsong. Wag ka umiyak. Shet. Hindi yun intention ko..Hala..Di ka pwede umiyak." Sabi ni Yeri. Umiyak nadin.

Natawa ang mga nanunuod mula sa loob. 

"Ang pure nilang dalawa tbh." Sabi ni Rosé. "Goals."

"Tru. Wholesome kung wholesome eh." Comment ni Joy.

"God..Yerms..I love you!" Sabi ni Saeron.

"I love you too, Saeron. Saks na yan punta tayo sa Japan. Andun lahat ng cool shit eh. Videogames? Check..Minsan eh may Kpop kineme pa..Pasok sa panlasa natin pareho. Di tayo mauubusan ng gagawin tsaka pupuntahan sa isang linggo." Nakangiting sabi ni Yeri.

"You sound like you're trying to convince me to go with you kahit hindi kailangan kasi sasama naman talaga ako."

"Eh sabi ni boss kanina mas gusto mo daw kasi magpunta sa Bali."

"I did mention that.."

"Di ko ginora dun kahit mas mura ticket kasi ewan..Feeling ko eh hindi magandang idea na dun tayo magpunta."

"Bakit naman?"

"Wala lang. Feeling ko lang eh magbe-break tayo pag dun tayo nagpunta."

"Luh. Wag na nga pala talaga."

"Right? Japan tayo. Sagot sa kahirapan."

"Thank you, Yerms. Meeting you was the best thing ever."

"You're welcome, Saeron. Same feels..same feels."

"Can't wait to adult with you."

"Ako din. Look out world! The jowatsongs are gon' come kick yo' ass!"


	125. THE SHIP IS WENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 125.
> 
> WenJoy moves in together. Solid na kahit against the world pa.
> 
> Enjoy guys! Let me know what's on your mind about this yeah? Thanks for sticking with the kwento! :D

"May sasabihin ako sayo." 

Binaba ni Joy ang dalang bowl ng fresh strawberries sa coffee table. Umupo sa tabi ni Wendy, sumiksik sa akbay nito.

"Hmm?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Wag ka mabibigla."

Pinisil ni Wendy ang balikat ni Joy. "I'll try."

"May mga ipapakilala ako sayo."

"Okay?"

Tumahol si Haetnim. Tumakbo papunta sa harap ng front door at dun iningayan ang pintuan. Kumakawag ang buntot, tumatalon-talon.

Tumunog ang doorbell. Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy at hinalikan sa noo si Joy bago tumayo para tignan kung ano ang ganap. 

"Luh sakto pa yata. Shet." Bulong ni Joy. Nagkibit-balikat nalang at kumuha ng isang piraso ng strawberry para kainin. 

Sumilip si Wendy sa peephole. 

May mga lalaki sa labas ng condo niya. Kasama ang ilang piraso ng mga household furniture and items. 

"What." Sabi ni Wendy. Binuksan ang pintuan. 

"Oi." Bati ng lalaki na pinakamalapit sa kanya. 

"Ikaw ba si Wendy Son?" Tanong ng katabi nito.

"Uhh..Yes?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Bakit parang di ka sigurado?" Tanong naman ng isa pang lalaki na may dalang isang maleta.

Binilang ni Wendy. Sampu yung mga lalaki. 

"Uhhm..I don't know what's going on." Sabi ni Wendy. "How can I help you?"

"Matulungin nga naman pala talaga, kuya." Sabi ng isang guy na nakasandal sa tabi ng isang cabinet. 

"Andyan ba si Joy?" Tanong ng unang nakausap ni Wendy.

"Uhhh..Yes. Kayo po ba yung movers?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Mej. Pakisabi sa kanya andito na kamo yung Handsome Tigers."

"Uhhmm..Saglit?" Sabi ni Wendy. Akmang isasara ulit ang pinto. 

Pinigilan siya ng isang lalaki. "Wag mo na isara. Di na kailangan."

"Uhh..Safety and stuff."

"Sabihan mo nalang si Joy."

Tumakbo na si Haetnim. Nilapitan ang mga lalaki sa labas ng bahay ni Wendy at nakipaglaro.

_I guess they're alright if the dog likes them._

Mabilis na tumalikod si Wendy at nilapitan ang girlfriend na nakatambay sa sofa at nagcha-channel surf sa TV. 

"Psst. Joy. There's a bunch of guys outside. Hinahanap ka. Said they're the Handsome Tigers or something." Balita ni Wendy.

Ngumiti si Joy. Sayang-saya. "Sila kuya yun." Sabi niya.

Kumurap-kurap si Wendy. "Kuya..Movers?"

"Deh. Kuya as in mga kuya ko."

"What. There's ten of them."

Naglakad na si Joy papunta sa front door. "Yeh. Yun sasabihin ko sayo kanina dapat. Eleven kami. Bunso ako. Nag-iisang babae."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Send help." Sabi ni Wendy sa kausap sa telepono. 

Tumawa lang ng tumawa ang kausap niya. 

"Bababaan kita putangina ka talaga kahit kelan." Banta ni Wendy.

_"Gags. Laughtrip tangina. Patay ka na. Holyshit. Na-update mo na ba life insurance mo?"_

"Pakyu ka Seulgi, kelan ka ba magiging matinong kausap?"

_"Goodluck, Seungwan! Sagot na namin ni Irene yung pansit sa burol mo!"_

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Anong intention mo sa prinsesa namin?" Tanong ng nagpakilalang panganay na kuya ni Joy kay Wendy. Seunghyun daw.

"Uhhmm..Well..Gusto ko po siyang alagaan and stuff." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Ano yung 'and stuff' na yun?" Tanong ng pangalawang kuya na si Sang-yoon.

"Tsaka bakit kapag nagsasalita ka eh parang di ka parati sigurado sa pinagsasasabi mo?" Tanong ng pangatlong si Jiseok. "Kanina ka pa sa pintuan eh. Puro question mark."

Kamot-batok si Wendy. "Uhh..ano kasi eh.."

Tumayo ang isang lalaki (pang-apat. Si Julien) mula sa pagkakasalampak nito sa floor ng living room kung saan ito nagbubuo ng lamesa. Inakbayan si Wendy na napatalon sa gulat. "Umayos ka. Kailangan namin ng seryoso dito. We accept nothing less for our Joy." Sabi nito.

"Holy shit?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Magsi-ayos nga kayo!" Sabi ni Joy na nakalapit na galing sa kusina. "Di niyo kailangang anuhin yang si Wanda! Matinong jowa yan!"

"Uhh..What Joy said. Matino akong jowa. Swear!" Sabi ni Wendy.

Tumango ang isang lalaki. (Pang-lima. Joon Sub daw). Tinitigan si Wendy.

"Di kami takot kay Ligaya. Anong pinakain mo diyan para ipagtanggol ka ng ganyan?" Tanong niya.

"We should chill, I think." Sabi ng isa pang kuya. Pang-sampu. Si Eunwoo. 

"Yes. Please. Pramis di ko sasaktan si Joy. Gusto ko lang parati siyang masaya. Legit." Pagmamaka-awa ni Wendy. Titiklop na sa pressure. Pawisan. Di alam ang gagawin. 

"Tumulong ka sa pag-aayos ng mga gamit ni Joy. Para ma-impress naman kami kahit paano." Comment ng pang-anim na kuya ni Joy na si Kyung Joon.

Mabilis na hinablot ni Wendy ang isang part ng isang upuan. Yun kasi ang pinakamalapit sa kanya. 

"Bakit ba takot na takot ka?" Tanong ng pang-pitong kuya na si In Soo. 

"Oo nga. Di ka namin aanuhin." Comment ng pang-walo na si Su Inn.

"Yung mga ganyan magkikilos eh yung mga may tinatago." Sabi ng pang-siyam na si Tae Sun.

Tumango si Eunwoo. Parang naliwanagan. "May tinatago ka ba?" Tanong niya kay Wendy. Nakipagtitigan. 

Umiwas ng tingin si Wendy. Lumingap para sa isa pang leg ng upuan na plano niyang trabahuhin.

Isa-isang binatukan ni Joy lahat ng kuya niya. "Grabe kayo makapang-intimidate! Duwag na nga si Wanda lalo niyo pang tinatakot! Mga pakyu kayo!"

Kanya-kanya namang protesta ang mga kuya.

"Gusto lang namin eh worthy yung jowa mo sayo!" Sigaw ni Julien. 

"Oo nga naman! Para saan pa yung sampu kami kung hindi lang para dito?" Tanong ni Seunghyun.

Tinulungan na ni Joy sa upuan si Wendy. "Worthy si Wanda. Wag kayong ano. Kahit anong pang-intimidate niyo dito eh hindi ako iiwan nito." Matigas na comment ni Joy. 

Napangiti si Wendy. Hindi napigilan na bumanat. "Talagang hindi. Ikaw na nga ang tanging Ligaya diba?"

Kinilig si Joy.

"Yaks diyan ka ba nahulog? Sa ganyang banat?" Sabi ni Jiseok kay Joy.

Pinukol siya ng turnilyo ni Joy. "Oo puta ka kuya, diyan ka na nga si tinatrabaho mo! Paka-epal pakshet!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakaupo silang dose sa dining table. Naglalaro sa ilalim ng lamesa sa paanan nila si Haetnim.

Nangli-liit na si Wendy sa titig sa kanya ng sampung kuya ng girlfriend niya pero di niya pinapahalata. Tamang OC ayos-ayos nalang ng mga serving spoon sa mga pagkaing nakahain, at mga kubyertos nila ni Joy.

Nag-ehem ang panganay na si Seunghyun. "Labing-isa kami kasi gusto nila nanay at tatay ng anak na babae." Paliwanag niya kay Wendy.

"Sampung beses na di pinalad. Sa di planado sinuwerte." Dagdag ni Sang-yoon.

"Tangina??" Sabi ni Joy. "Ingat ingat naman sa pagtawag sakin na accident putspa!" 

"Accident ka naman talaga?" Sabi ni Jiseok.

"Layo ng agwat mo kay Eunwoo eh." Sabi ni Julien. 

"Nag quit na kasi sila nanay at tatay. Meh nalang daw. Bahala na." Sabat ni Joon Sub.

"Nakakabuset kayo!" Sagot ni Joy.

"Lumaki yan na spoiled samin lahat." Sabi ni Kyung Joon kay Wendy.

"Kaya di kami basta-basta nagtitiwala sa mga pinapakilala niya samin." Sabi ni In Soo.

"Ilang beses na yan minumulto." Comment ni Su Inn. 

"Anong pangalan nung huli niyang nilapit satin?" Sabi ni Tae Sun.

"Sungjae." Sagot ni Eunwoo. "Yung inanakan lang si Ligaya tapos iniwan din sa huli." Yumuko para abutan ng piece ng karne na ulam si Haetnim.

"Uhhh..Well..Wala akong intention na iwan si Joy." Sabi ni Wendy pagkatapos huminga ng malalim.

"Hmm." Sabi ni Julien. Sumubo ng pagkain, lumaki ang mata. "Hoy shet. Ang sarap nito. Ano to?!" 

Kumain nadin ang lahat dahil sa reaction niya. Kanya-kanyang compliment sa pagkain.

"Yan! Isa pa yan!" Sigaw ni Joy. "Isa pa yang nakaka-inlababo kay Wanda! Apakagaling sa kusina, hindi ako nagugutom!"

Namula si Wendy. "Thanks, Joy." Sabi niya.

"Lang problema, Wanda. Walang palag yang sila kuya sa gusto ko, wag ka mag-alala. Kayanin mo lang mga pa-keme nila kasi wala silang magagawa tungkol satin kahit magwala sila."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Nagba-basketball ka ba?" Tanong ni Su Inn kay Wendy.

Kanya-kanya silang pwesto sa living room. Nagpapahinga sa kalahating araw ng pag-aayos ng mga gamit ni Joy na nilipat.

"Uhhm..Di eh." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Di kaya sa height." Comment ni Joy. "Pwede siguro kung siya yung bola."

"Tangina ka?" Sabi ni Wendy kay Joy.

"Tru naman ah!"

"Actually." Sabi ni Julien. 

Tumawa lahat. Niyakap nalang ni Joy ang namumula nanaman na si Wendy. "Labyu, Wanda!" Lambing niya.

"Mhmm. Sure. Labyu too." 

Nag-ring ang cellphone ni Wendy na nakapatong sa coffee table. Si Eunwoo ang unang nakapansin. "Hoy! Ano to? Bakit ganito yung contact name?!" Sigaw niya. 

Hinablot ni Jiseok ang cellphone ni Wendy bago makuha ng may-ari. Pinakita sa lahat ng kapatid. 

Rosie with a heart.

"Hiwalayan mo, Joy. Ngayon na." Utos ni Seunghyun.

"I'd appreciate it if you give me my phone." Sabi ni Wendy kay Jiseok. Seryoso na ang mukha.

"Sino muna tong Rosie na to?" Tanong ng kinausap.

"Tropa ko. Bagong kasal. Ex ni Wendy. Crush namin pareho. Bigay mo yung phone sa kanya, kuya." Sabi ni Joy.

"Bakit G ka lang sa ganung set-up?" Tanong ni Sang-yoon kay Joy.

"Who the hell manages being friends with an ex unless mahal padin niya?" Sabi naman ni Kyung Joon.

Nagdilim na ang itsura ni Wendy. Hinawakan siya sa kamay ni Joy in an effort to calm. 

Di gumana. 

"Give. Me. My fucking phone." Sabi ni Wendy. Lumapit na sa may-hawak nito na si Jiseok. Matulis na ang tingin, iba na ang aura.

Nagtago ng kilig si Joy sa pamamagitan ng pag-ubo. Weakness talaga niya pag nagbo-boss mode ng malala si Wendy.

Inabot ni Jiseok ang cellphone sa may-ari. Halatang nagulat sa narinig at nakita.

Sinagot ni Wendy at nilagay sa speaker ang tawag habang tinititigan isa-isa ang mga kuya ni Joy.

"Hey, Rosie. What's up?"

 _"Yo. My wife has a question for you. Nahihiya na tumawag sayo herself."_ Sagot ni Rosé.

"Go for it." Sabi ni Wendy sa kausap sa phone.

 _"Oks. Teka."_ Sabi ni Rosé. May kaluskos. Si Jisoo na ang next na kausap.

 _"Boss Wan! Stupid question feel free to not answer it pero ano yung title nung song na kinanta ni Santana on that disco episode from Glee?"_ Mabilis na tanong ni Jisoo.

"Uhhh..Why are you asking me this?" 

_"Kinanta ko kay Chip and I forgot the title when she asked so now I'm asking you coz I know it was on Glee at some point."_

"I don't..uhhh..Disco..Was it the Bee Gees episode?"

_"I think?"_

"If I Can't Have You?"

_"Yown! Thank you, boss! Thank you!"_

"Was it that important?"

_"Not really. I just gotta put it on a playlist and it's easier to ask you for the title instead of going through youtube and watching Santana's performances. Chip would punch me pag nahuli ako nun."_

"Closet gleek huh? I get you. Rosie hates that show for some reason."

_"She doesn't hate it boss. She just doesn't like how it got bad after a while..Also, I have a massive crush on Santana and Rosie tends to get jealous over freakin' everything now that we're married..For some reason."_

"Good one."

_"Sige na boss! Salamat! Eto na ulit si Chip!"_

May kaluskos. Bumalik sa linya si Rosé. 

_"Jichu is acting like I didn't hear everything from that conversation. Why are you both so weird?"_

"I don't know, Rosie. I don't know."

_"Kasama mo si ate Joy?"_

"Yup. Kausapin mo?"

_"Yes please!"_

Inabot ni Wendy ang cellphone niya kay Joy. 

"Hello?" Bati ni Joy kay Rosé. 

_"Ate Joy! I wish you luck on the whole moving thing you're doing today. Sorry late! The wife and I are setting up dito sa bahay after AC repairs."_

"Ayos lang Chip, nukaba."

_"You and Wannie double date with Jichu and I when you're free yeah?"_

"Oks oks. Next weekend sound good?"

_"Next Sunday?"_

"Bakit di Saturday?"

_"Saturdays are ChuChip days. More important now coz we rebranded it to ChuChip wife days."_

"Kinikilig ka tuwing tinatawag mong wife si Soo noh?"

_"Duh. Kaya nga inuulit-ulit ko eh. Sige na ate Joy! See you at the office!"_

"Oks, Chip! See you!"

Binaba na ni Rosé ang tawag. Binalik ni Joy ang cellphone kay Wendy na ibinulsa lang. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. Tinignan ng diretso sa mata lahat ng mga kuya ni Joy na pinanuod lang ang nangyaring usapan. 

"I think..at this point..I have to say something." Sabi ni Wendy. "I understand..that Joy is your youngest sibling and the only girl. I understand that you're all protective. I understand that you only want what's best for her. I understand all of that..What I don't understand..is you guys implying that she somehow made the wrong decision by dating me..I don't understand the way you asked her why she's alright with whatever set-up we have in this relationship even after you heard her telling you that she's also friends with Rosie. You guys made it sound like she's a kid who can't make a good judgement of things."

Hinawakan ni Wendy ang kamay ni Joy. Tuloy lang sa pagsasalita. "I don't understand how you all assume shit about the two of us based on seeing a contact name on my screen. I admit..that Rosie is an ex of mine, I'll give you that. I'll even throw in a bone and tell you that yes, I do still kind of love her. If you know her the way Joy and I do..you'd also fall in love."

Tumango si Joy. "Tru. Cute na hot lamoyun? Girl crush. Ugh. Swerte ni Jisoo. Swerte mo, Wan."

Ngumiti si Wendy ng slight. Tumango. "You don't know a lot of things. You don't know what Joy and I talk about, you don't know what we do, you don't know how we co-exist, you don't know her friends or mine, you don't know how we interact with them either. Why are you assuming?" Sabi niya sa mga kuya ni Joy.

"Hindi kami kumportable na ganun lang yun." Sabi ng panganay na kuya.

"Funny how I don't give a shit." Sagot ni Wendy. 

Suminghap ang lahat. 

"Shet. GG na. Boss mode. Homaygahd. Yas pls. Y'all are done for." Sabi ni Joy sa mga kuya niya nang makita ang ngiti ni Wendy.

 _Ngiting nakatakot. Ngiting_ _'shet laglag panty.'_

"I don't have to prove anything to you guys." Tuloy ni Wendy. "All I care about is Joy's opinion. If she wants me around..You guys can go fuck yourselves. I don't care if there's ten of you and I'm fucking tiny compared to you giants. Nailaban ko siya sa sarili kong tatay. Kakayanin kong ilaban siya kahit against sa inyong sampu."

"Kahit na. Saktong ex mo padin yun. Ikaw na mismo nagsabi na mej g ka pa din. Hindi kami natutuwa sa ganung set-up. Di talaga." Sabi ng pang-lima.

"Bakit ba ang issue niyo?" Pikon na sabi ni Joy. "Gets ko na kuya ko kayo pero..bakit ang issue niyo? Di ba kayo nagpe-pay attention sa mga latest na ganap? May asawa na yung si Chip. Tsaka maayos silang naghiwalay ni Wanda and napagusapan na naming tatlo ng maayos ang lahat lahat. Okay kami. Bakit kayo hindi? Kayo ba ang nasa relationship? Eh ano kung di kayo kumportable?"

"Joy.." Umaawat na ng slight si Eunwoo.

"Deh. Bawal umawat. Wag kang umawat." Sabi ni Joy sa kanya. "Matanda na ako mga kuya. Nakakataba ng puso yung concern pero sana maniwala kayo samin when Wendy and I tell you na maayos kami sa relationship namin. Sana..maniwala kayo sakin when I tell you right fucking now..Na wag kayong issue kasi nakakaputangina. Hindi nakakatuwa. Walang kamalay-malay yung isa eh nadadamay sa speculations niyo. Wag ganun. Tropa namin ni Wendy si Rosie kasi siya yung tipo ng ex na ang sayang tropahin. Anghel sa lupa. Walang nakaka-move on dun, kahit kausapin niyo pa lahat ng naging ex niya kung gusto niyo putangina naman! Ako nga na crush lang siya eh di maka move on yung mga naging jowa pa kaya niya?!"

"Tru." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Ang labo." Sabi ng pang-pitong kuya.

"Wala akong pakialam. Palibhasa eh malas kayong lahat sa lovelife niyo kaya ganyan kayo maka speculate sa lovelife ng iba!" Sigaw ni Joy. "Kung gaganyan lang kayo eh wag na kayo tumulong sa paglilipat! Magsi-uwi nalang kayo kasi di namin kailangan ni Wanda yung stress na dala niyo! Only good vibes are welcome in the WenJoy household."

"Ligaya naman.." Sabi ni Julien.

"Deh putangina kuya! Lakas niyo maka-judge eh! Tama si Wanda kanina! Nakita niyo na ba kung paano kami tumakbo ni Wendy? Di pa naman diba? Di niyo pa nakikita kung paano ako ipagluto niyan sa gabi ng hapunan pagkauwi namin kasi 'pagod' na ako sa trabaho kahit siya yung boss ko at alam kong mas marami siyang ginagawa kesa sakin, di niyo pa nakikita kung paano niyan alagaan na parang anak na niya talaga si Haetnim araw-araw amputspa simula nung nagtagal ako dito sa condo niya eh never ko na napakain yang aso na yan kasi puro siya nalang gumagawa, di niyo pa nakita kung paano ako patawanin niyan bago matulog gabi-gabi tsaka sa umaga pag-gising kasi magandang pang-bungad at pang-sara ng isang araw yung nakangiti. Di niyo pa nakikita kung paano yan mag-ayos ng shit sa backpack niya tuwing lalabas kami kasi mas maganda na yung prepared siya sa lahat para hindi ako magiisip..Ang dami daming shit na di niyo alam..kasi di niyo kita yun. Di niyo kita lahat ng effort niya para lang masigurado na worthy siya sakin kahit di kailangan."

Huminga ng malalim si Joy. "Si Wendy lang ang hindi tumakbo. Putangina mga kuya. Di ako papayag na anuhin niyo to. Sa inyo ako lumaki. Marunong akong makipagsuntukan, alam ko weak spots niyo."

Tumahol si Haetnim. Lumapit kay Wendy tapos umupo sa paanan niya. Wala naman sa sarili (at nakatitig kay Joy) na binaba ni Wendy ang kamay at hinimas ang tiyan ng aso. 

"That was hot." Comment ni Wendy.

Hinarap siya ni Joy. Kinindatan. "I know right?"

"Teka teka muna teka!" Sabi ng pang-walo na kuya.

"Kung wala kang matinong sasabihin kuya Taesun makaalis ka na."

"Sandali lang kasi." Sabi ni Sangyoon.

"Joy..Gusto lang namin masigurado na nasa maayos ka. Ngayon ka lang sasabak sa ganitong thing na live-in and stuff. Ayaw ka namin masaktan." Sabi ni Seunghyun.

"Mas nasasaktan ako sa mga pa keme niyo na ganyan kesa sa actual relationship namin ni Wendy."

"Kuya mo kami, Ligaya. Di mo kami masisisi kung ganito nalang kami ka-protective sayo. Kaisa-isa kang babae. Sabi nga ni kuya Seunghyun kanina..para saan pa kaming sampu kung hindi ka namin puprotektahan?" Sabi ni InSoo.

"Protektahan niyo ako against sa mga bagay na masasaktan ako. Gets. Pero di niyo ako kailangan protektahan from Wendy. Di ako sasaktan nito. Takot yan sa gagamba, sakin pa kaya?" 

"Di mo kailangan sabihin yun, Joy. Lalo akong nagmukhang ewan." Comment ni Wendy.

"Luh ay putangina ayan na! Nag self-doubt na!" Sigaw ni Joy. Galit na tumayo at binatukan ulit isa-isa ang mga kuya. "Tangina niyo kayo! Buhat lang ng gamit dulot niyo eh magsi-alis na nga kayo!"

"Joy teka muna kasi!" Sigaw ng isa pang kuya. 

Tinayo na ni Joy ang mga kapatid niya. Sunod-sunod na ipinagtulakan palabas ng front door. 

"Naiinis ako sa inyo. Naiinis ako. Gets ko yung saktong kuya moves eh. Pero sumobra kayo. Sila nanay at tatay eh walang ka proble-problemang aprub, kuha agad ang ganap. Ewan kung bakit ganito pang sa inyo kami nahirapan ni Wanda. Tsaka nalang tayo lahat mag-usap usap pag willing na kayong tumanggap." Sabi ni Joy sa mga kuya niya bago isara ang pintuan. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nakikipaglaro si Wendy kay Haetnim nang makabalik si Joy sa living room.

"Huy. Ayos ka lang?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Hmm?" Nag-angat ng tingin si Wendy mula sa ginagawa. "Ayos lang ako. Are you?"

Umupo si Joy sa sofa. Binuhat ni Wendy si Haetnim tapos tumabi sa kanya. Kinandong si Haetnim sa lap nilang dalawa, tuloy lang sa paghagod ng tiyan ng aso na tuwang-tuwa. 

"Saks lang naman." Sagot ni Joy.

"For realsies?"

"Mhmm."

"Kuya mo yung mga yun. Pasensya na if I was cause for a fight between you guys." 

Kumunot ang mukha ni Joy. Nagpakawala ng badtrip na "tsk" tapos humarap kay Wendy.

"Di mo kailangan humingi ng pasensya, Wendy. Sila yung parang ewan na nakikitambay na nga lang sa bahay natin eh napakadami pang satsat. Wala kang ginawang mali."

"Shit. I should probably talk to Rosie or something..Clear things up?"

"Wala kang kailangan i-clear kay Chip. Maayos kayong tropa. Wag mo hayaang pumasok sa utak mo yung kagaguhan ng mga kuya ko."

"Still though..If how close we are could cause problems.."

"Wag kang lalayo kay Chip. Subukan mo lang sasampalin kita."

"Luh?"

"May tiwala ako sayo, Wendy. May tiwala din ako kay Rosie. Kaya G lang ako ng G kasi alam kong malalaki na tayong lahat para gumawa pa ng ganung issue sa mga buhay natin putangina walang tanga sa tropang Itim na Bulbol when it comes to shit like that. Tanga on other stuff..pero not with that stuff."

"Sabagay. Oo nga naman. Bakit ko ba iisipin yung ganung bagay?"

"Right? Ganto nalang gawin natin..parang yung sa tatay mo."

"Not give a fuck?"

"Exactly. Let's both not give a fuck. Kasi at the end of the day..tayo naman yung may dala ng relationship nato diba? Di importante opinion ng tatay mo or yung opinion nung buset na sampung kuya ko. Sabi mo nga kanina..ang important lang dito eh opinion nating dalawa."

Ngumiti si Wendy. "Yeah..The ship is WenJoy. It's our relationship. Who gives a fuck about what everyone else thinks? Masaya tayo the way we are with our child, Haetnim. Solb na."

Nag-apir sila. Hinatak ni Joy si Wendy para mayakap niya ng mahigpit. Nag-growl ang naipit sa gitna nila na si Haetnim.

"Hot nung boss mode mo kanina ha. Kaka-turn on." Comment ni Joy.

"Legit? GG ba? I can go." Sagot ni Wendy. Kumalas sa yakapan at maingat na ibinaba ang aso na mabilis naman silang tinakbuhan agad. Takot yatang maipit nanaman sa gitna ng lambingan ng mga magulang.

"Yung furniture ko pukingina. Buuin muna natin buset. Dapat pala binully ko nalang sila kuya na ayusin yan bago ko pinaalis."

"Well..I know some people who can help."

"Sino naman?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Gahd who the fuck took my screws? Bunbun ikaw ba yun?"

"Yo, Snuggle. Try mo gamitin mata mo sa paghahanap. Wag bibig. Ala kang matatapos."

"Boss-in-law, may extrang screw dito na di ko alam kung para saan. Baka sayo to!"

"Lalisa umalis ka diyan! Ayan ka nanaman sa pangi-istorbo diba may trabahong nakatoka sayo?! Epal amputa."

"Yung workspace mo puta eh nasasali na sa workspace ko! Lamesa nakatoka sakin hindi cabinet, ikaw yung epal eh!"

"Oks na ba tong upuan nato, Chip? Pa-try muna saglit ha. Mej makirot tuhod ko kakaluhod eh."

"Jichu di ko pa yan naikakabit ng maay--"

May kumalampag. Tumalon sila Wendy at Joy mula sa kusina kung saan sila nag-aayos ng snacks para sa lahat.

May tumili.

"Pota. Pustahan si Soo yung kumalampag?" Tanong ni Joy kay Wendy.

"Hmm..How'd you know?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Taas nung note ni Chip eh."

"Tru. We should probs go check on them."

May kumalampag nanaman. May tumili ulit.

"Yeah..Slug fell. Siya din yung tumili. I'll bet you twenty pesos." Sabi ni Wendy kay Joy.

Nagtaas ng isang daliri si Joy. Nakinig. "Si Yerms tsaka si Madam yung humahalakhak. Bet you one hundred?"

Nagkamayan sila. Sabay na kumuha ng tig-isang bowl ng snacks na naihanda, huminga ng malalim. Humarap sa living room.

Nakadapa sila Irene at Yeri sa lapag. Parehong tawang-tawa ng sagad kaya di matulungan ang kaharap nilang nagsa-struggle paalis sa ilalim ng isang half-assembled set of drawers na si Seulgi.

Nakasalampak sa floor si Jisoo. Sa ibabaw ng isang sira-sirang upuan. Hawak ng dalawang kamay ang mukha, tinatawanan ang sarili habang si Rosé naman ay umiiling sa harapan niya.

Nagpapaluan na ng paa ng nasirang upuan ang JenLisa. Nakalimutan na ang original trabaho nila pareho para sa isa nanamang 'pikunan'.

Tumango sila Wendy at Joy.

"See. Eto yung mga bagay na di nakikita nila kuya kaya ang tanga tanga nila." Sabi ni Joy.

"They're not entirely dumb. Just woefully uninformed." Sabi ni Wendy.

Nagkibit-balikat silang dalawa. Lumapit sa barkada. 

"Salamat sa tulong. Kain muna tropang Itim na Bulbol!" Aya ni Joy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tapos na ang lipat-bahay. Buo na lahat ng kailangang buuin, nailagay na lahat sa mga dapat paglagyan. 

Nakauwi na ang mga kaibigan. Kanya-kanyang paalam para sa sari-sariling last day of the weekend date night dahil saktong linggo at may pasok na ulit kinabukasan.

"Pagod na pagod ako." Sabi ni Wendy. Naka pajama. Nakadapa sa kama. 

Lumabas si Joy mula sa banyo kung saan siya nag-ayos para matulog. Pinalo sa pwet si Wendy para pausugin ng magkaroon din siya ng space sa higaan. 

Sumunod si Wendy. 

Tahimik sila pareho na nag-ayos ng pwesto ng higa. Lumingap si Joy sa kwarto. Tinapik si Wendy.

"Tingin ka sa paligid." Sabi ni Joy kay Wendy.

Ginawa ni Wendy. "Anmeron?"

Sumenyas si Joy. "Di na puro blue." Sabi niya.

"Ahh." Ngumiti si Wendy. "May green nadin. Nice."

"I love you, Wendy."

"Hoy nakakakilig pag ikaw unang bumabanat ng ganyan."

"Shempre."

"I love you too, Joy. We got this. Fuck everyone else."

"Mhmm. Solid na WenJoy. Co-exist na eh..Ano bang kulay lalabas pag Green tsaka Blue?"

"Ewan. Green Blue?"

"Ang tanga nun."

"May ganun kayang color sa Crayola!"

"Tangina. Pang 8 colors lang ako, Wanda. Yung ganyang Green Blue eme eme nasa mga 24 colors na yun eh!"

"Pinangarap ko yung ganun tbh..Yung..64 colors na may sharpener?"

"Samedt. Pero tbh..ninakaw ko dati yung box of 24 colors ng isa kong classmate kasi sinabunutan niya ako..May Blue Green na color dun. GG na."

"Ayos!"

Natahimik sila. Patulog na si Joy nang biglang bumalikwas si Wendy at kinuha ang cellphone.

Lumiwanag ng slight.

"Trip mo?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Di ako papatulugin nung tanong na yung Green and Blue mix eh." Sagot ni Wendy. Saglit na nagpipindot sa phone. Pumitik. "Yown! Mix Green and Blue and you get the color Cyan."

"Cyan. Huh. Okay."

"Use it in a sentence?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Ayusin mo yan." Nangingiti na si Joy.

"Cyan lang ako, Joy..Forever."

"Putaena naman."

"I've got another one..Pag kasama kita..Ma-cyan ako."

"Matulog ka na parang awa."

Tumatawa na sa sariling pick-up line si Wendy. Sinundot sa tiyan si Joy. "Payakap naman. Para ma-cyan ang tulog ko."

Nahawa na si Joy sa tawa. "Walang palya. Gabi gabi mo na talagang trip yan?"

"Shempre! Hangga't napapa-cyan ka ng mga corny jokes ko..Tuloy tuloy lang ako."

"Oo na lang." 

Umayos sila ulit ng higa. Big spoon (as usual) si Joy.

"Goodnight, Ligaya ng aking buhay." 

"Goodnight, Wendy. Labyu."

"Labyu too, Joy."

Tumahol ang nakatambay sa paanan ng bed na si Haetnim.

"Labyu, Haetnim!" Sigaw nila pareho.


	126. TAKE THEM BY SURPRISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 126.
> 
> Jennie and Lisa seek some advice, make decisions, and surprisingly manage to not fight about anything.
> 
> Enjoy guys! Kalat to dapat pero naisip kong wag na coz ubos na ang infestation ng mga nangangagat na langgam. 
> 
> Tell me what you think as always! :D

"Lisa?"

"Sup Jen?"

Umayos mula sa pagkakahiga si Jennie. Humarap sa kausap tapos saglit na natahimik sa ngiti nito sa kanya. 

Naisip niya na mag-regret tungkol sa susunod niyang sasabihin pero pinigil niya din ang thought na yun at nagsalita.

Para sa ikabubuti din naman nila. 

"We should..call off the bet." Sabi ni Jennie.

Sumimangot si Lisa. Kumunot ang noo tapos bumangon.

Bumangon na din si Jennie. 

"Joke time ba yan?" Tanong ni Lisa. Pilit ang ngiti. "Ang funny. Haha..Cool joke..joke lang diba?"

"No, Lisa. I'm not joking. We should call off the bet."

Napahawak si Lisa sa buhok niya. Tinapik yung bangs. 

Natawa ng slight si Jennie sa nakita kahit di dapat. 

"Bakit, Jennie? May problema ba?"

"Wala..Walang problema, Lisa. Naisip ko lang the past couple of weeks na parang..di magiging maganda yung effect sating dalawa nung pustahan na yun."

"Ha?"

"Ang lagay eh we'll end up viewing it as a competition. Takes away the sentiment..tsaka Jisoo was right when she said na para tayong tanga na nagkakagulatan everytime one of us bends over."

"Hmm.."

Hinawakan ni Jennie ang dalawang kamay ni Lisa. "I know di ka pa completely prepared for it, Lisa. I heard you talking to Lola kahapon over the phone.." Sabi niya.

"Shet..Jennie I'm sorry."

Umiling si Jennie. "No..Di ka dapat mag-sorry..I understand. Matagal na akong nag-iisip about this..Basically since we told everyone na may ganap tayong ganun. Pumasok sa utak ko yung thought na di kaya G lang tayo because two out of all pairings went for it?"

"I don't think so..Sila boss Wan naman tsaka si Ligaya eh di gumaganun ng isip."

"I doubt they don't..kasi wala namang masama if ideas are tossed around about it..ewan..fuck..basta feeling ko we should really call off the bet and just let things progress more naturally."

"Sure ka bang walang problema satin?"

"Lisa I'm not breaking up with you..We're not breaking up..we'd never do that. We're just calling off a dumb bet so we don't force each other into something we're not ready for yet."

"Ayaw mo madaliin huh?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm..Okay..Gets..Sure ka ha?"

"Very sure, Lisa."

"Di to eme kasi may pa keme ka tapos kailangan di ko expected?"

"Tangina mo? Anong akala mo sakin?"

"Naninigurado lang."

"Tanga yata. Kung plan to para manalo ako..what's the point kung wala nading pustahan? Bobo ka."

"Bobo ka din tanginang to bawal magtanong?"

"Wan ko sayo matulog na tayo may pasok pa bukas!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Makes sense." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Haba-haba ng kwento ko tas yan lang sagot mo? Parang ewan." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ano ba gusto mong sabihin ko?!"

"Ewan. Wala ka bang advice shit para sakin man lang?"

"Anong ia-advice ko sayo? Do you want to hear me tell you na wag makinig kay ate Jennie and still go propose or some shit?"

Dumating si Jisoo galing sa kusina. Binatukan si Lisa. "Wag mo pinipikon nanaman si Chip, ipapatapon kita pabalik sa Thailand." Banta nito kay Lisa.

"Walang pamimikon na nagaganap!" Katwiran ni Lisa. "Gusto ko lang ng kabatuhan ng idea sa ganap."

Umupo si Jisoo sa floor sa ilalim ng tank ni Joohwang. Tamang baba ng dalang toolbox sa tabi niya, hila ng ilang materials palapit tapos nagsimulang mag measure measure.

"Ano ginagawa mo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Ia-upgrade ko yung 'defense system' sa paligid ng tank ni Joohwang. Naabot ni Dalgom nung isang araw eh..Kamuntik na kami pareho atakihin sa puso ni Chip. Bawal pa man din siya ma-stress."

"Luh. Bakit?" Gulat na tanong ni Lisa. "Bakit di ka pwede ma-stress, Chip? May sakit ka ba?"

"Wala akong sakit." Sagot ni Rosé. Nakikipagtitigan kay Jisoo na kinindatan lang siya.

"Bawal ma-stress si Chip kasi ayoko." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Okay? Di ba siya stressed sayo?" Pang-asar na sabi ni Lisa.

"Ina-upgrade niya tank ng bestfriend ko. Paano ako mase-stress diyan? Perks of having an Engineer for a wife." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Edi ikaw na." Banat ni Lisa.

Nang-belat si Rosé. Gumanti si Lisa.

"Pukulin kita ng screwdriver Lalisa, ang sinungaling. Saang banda yan hindi pang-aasar kay Chip?!" Sabi ng nagkakabit ng poles sa paligid ng fish tank na si Jisoo.

"Haaay putangina. Ewan na." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Alam mo? Mas magandang makinig nalang sa trip ni Jennie. Tama din naman siya. Di niyo kailangan sumabay sa iba kasi relationship niyo yan. Dapat eh sariling pace niyo sinusunod, hindi yung samin nila Chip tsaka sila boss Slug tsaka Madam." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Yup. Just coz Jichu and I are married tapos BossDad and ate Irene are properly engaged doesn't mean kayo din dapat. You don't have to do everything na ginagawa din ng tropa. Ikaw din naman nagsabi na di ka pa prepared completely right? Why not take the time to go for that before proposing? Para mas comfortable na kayo pareho." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Prepped na ba kayo ni Jisoo nung naisip niyong i-gora yung kasal niyo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Nope." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé. "At least..not in the traditional sense. In terms of feels and shit..Yeah we are. We knew we wanted that for us so we went for it."

"Ganun din naman kami ni Jennie." Sabi ni Lisa. "Pero gets ko yung sabi mo na traditional shit..Kasi sa ganun galing yung uneasiness ko. Nasabi ko na to kila Jisoo nung naguusap kaming apat kasama yung mga boss nung housewarming last last month..Di ako prepared kasi gusto ko may nakaabang kay Jennie na bahay..matinong kotse..yung financial backing..lahat..lam mo yun?"

"Edi habulin mo nga muna." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Nasabi mo ba kay ate Jennie yan?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Deh. Natatakot ako kasi alam ko sasabihin niya na di naman niya kailangan yung mga ganung bagay." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Di naman kasi materialistic yun."

"I know..Personal preference ko nalang din siguro yung trip ko na yun."

"Hmmm."

"But then again..Di naman ibig sabihin na engaged kayo eh dapat magpakasal na agad-agad." Comment bigla ni Jisoo. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Called it off huh?" Tanong ni Irene kay Jennie.

"Yep. Naisip ko why follow what you guys are going for? Ayoko maging gaya-gaya." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Makes sense. Ansabe nung isa?"

"Nagtanong kung may problema daw ba kami."

"Naka-kaba naman kasi talaga pag biglang ganun." 

Nagkibit-balikat si Jennie. "She did get the point I was trying to get across eventually. Oks nadin."

"Yun ba yung talagang reason mo?"

Bumukas ang front door. Lumingon ang dalawang naguusap mula sa sofa na inuupuan. 

Pumasok si Seulgi. May dalang isang kahon na kulay pink tapos dumiretso lang sa spare bedroom pagkatapos tanguan ang dalawang nakatingin sa kanya. 

"Trip ni boss?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Malay ko dun." Sagot ni Irene. "Baka may pa surprise eme nanaman. Bahala siya. Either way naman eh kikiligin ako. Yaan ko nalang."

"Okay?"

"Balik tayo sa tanong ko..Ano yung legit na reason mo?"

Napatahimik si Jennie. Matagal bago nagsalita ulit.

"Irene..You know my parents..You know my Dad." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Uminom si Irene ng juice mula sa baso na nasa lamesa. "Hmmm."

"All of my exes have been 'respectable young men who have a good eye for business'. Pretty much the only reason the 'rents haven't raised hell about me being Bi was coz they didn't have to see it yet."

"Taena."

"Ikaw nga na anak nung isa nilang major major shareholder eh nagawa nilang sabihan ng kung ano-ano..Paano pa si Lisa?"

"Kaya di mo pa pinapakila noh? Buti di nagtatanong yun."

"Masyadong mabait si Lisa. She prefers adjusting for me whether it's unfair or nah..She doesn't deserve hearing all sorts of shit from my parents just coz she's with me."

"So paano? Hindi naman mababago isip ng magulang mo, kaya ka nga nandito diba? 'don't come back to us unless you've chosen to stop living in sin.' Pota lakas maka K-drama ng linyahan nung tatay mo. LT eh. Kamusta na kaya yung mga Kiwi sa New Zealand simula nung last kang nandun?"

"Tangina mo naman eh. Ang saya mong kausap. Kelan ka ba magse-seryoso?"

"Lakas neto murahin ako, hoy! Di ako si Lisa, tangina mo din!"

"What am I going to do, Irene?" Sabi ni Jennie. "I don't want to go through milestones like that without my parents or their approval..parang mali naman yata yun..that's starting a new life with lies."

"Di naman exactly lie." Sabi ng kakalabas lang sa spare room na si Seulgi. Umupo sa tabi ni Irene tapos umakbay. "Just selective truth telling."

"Mhhmm. You'd know a lot about that huh?" Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. 

"Yep. I'm still sorry about that fight, by the way." Sagot ni Seulgi. Humalik sa pisngi ni Irene with matching teddy bear smile.

"Kaya kami nadadala ni Lalisa eh." Comment ni Jennie. "Andyan kayong ChuChip and SeulRene being all cutely engaged and married. Tangina. Respeto naman!"

"Di namin kasalanan na may lahi kayong gaya-gaya!" Sagot ni Irene. 

Umiling nalang si Jennie kasama ng isang buntong-hininga. "Pota. Di ko na talaga alam gagawin ko."

"Why not try telling your parents what's going on? Malay mo naman they changed their views since you last spoke to them." Suggestion ni Seulgi. 

"Boss..I don't think they changed their mind..If they did, they would have at least contacted me."

"You could be wrong though..Wouldn't know unless you tried."

"Snuggle..Di ganun kadali situation ni Ruby Jane." Entry ni Irene. "OA yung tatay niyan..Narinig mo naman kanina..Ako nga nasabihan ng kung ano ano..siya pa kaya?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Lumipat silang tatlo mula sa pagtambay sa living room papunta sa pagtambay naman sa kusina.

Masayang lumalangoy si Joohwang sa loob ng tank niyang doble na ang laki at doble na din ang height mula sa floor.

Nagluluto si Rosé. Nakasunod lang si Jisoo kahit saan siya lumibot sa kusina. 

Pinapanuod sila ni Lisa.

Biglang humarap si Rosé kay Jisoo mula sa tinitignan niya sa loob ng ref. "What are you doing?" Tanong niya kay Jisoo. 

"Observing?" Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"No. You're hovering. Stop it."

"Rosie.."

"Knock it off, Jisoo. Uupo ka at pipirmi or magagalit ako?"

"Nubayan. Gusto ko lang naman umalalay."

"Isa."

"Sinapian ka nanaman ni Jennie."

"Dalawa." Tinuro na ni Rosé ng hawak na sandok si Jisoo.

"Eto na uupo na. Eto na." Umupo na nga si Jisoo sa tabi ni Lisa. Umiiling. 

"If you don't curb that now..You're going to get a lot worse." Sabi ni Rosé kay Jisoo.

"Can you blame me?" Sagot ni Jisoo.

Nangiti si Rosé. "No..I find it sweet actually..Kaso ang lala. So stop."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Stop, Jichu. I will throw punches."

"Trip niyo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Wala. Jisoo's just being extra clingy and it annoys me. Sooooooo not like her." Mabilis na sagot ni Rosé. 

"Feeling ko may reason eh. Di naman nagalaw si Soo ng walang reason kahit kalat. Anong reason?" Sabi ni Lisa kay Jisoo.

"Extra precious si Chip sakin nowadays." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Hmmmmm." Sabi ni Lisa. "Bakit?"

"Kasi bagong kasal kami."

"Tatlong buwan na kayong kasal. Di na bago."

"Kahit na. Honeymoon period. Wag na madami tanong."

Di na sila nag-usap usap ulit hanggang matapos sa luto si Rosé.

Pangalawang serving na nang magsalita ulit si Lisa.

"Mamamanhikan ako." Sabi niya.

Kumurap ang dalawang kausap. 

"Huh?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Cardong-cardo nga talaga." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"What's that? Ano yung mamamanhikan?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Tsk. Foreigners." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Lam mo? Ang tae mo!" Sigaw ni Rosé sa kaibigan. 

"Kumakain tayo dyusko naman!" Reklamo ni Jisoo.

"Ang tae ni Lisa eh. Nagtatanong ako ng maayos."

"Inulit pa talaga amputspa."

"Pamamanhikan, Chip." Sabi ni Lisa. Tumatawa. "Yung parang kakausapin mo parentals ng irog mo to ask for their hand in marriage." Paliwanag niya.

"Did that to yours." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Rosé.

"Why ask for their permission? Sila ba yung ikakasal?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Idk..Tradition?" Sabi ni Lisa. "Kasi sign of respect din sa nagpalaki sa jowa mo?"

"Hmmm."

"Sure ka sa trip mo, Kuto?" Tanong ni Jisoo. "Hindi mo pa nami-meet parentals ni Ruby Jane."

"Actually..None of us have met her parents." Comment ni Rosé. "All I know is they're like ate Irene's..Rich af powerful business people except instead of Korea..nasa New Zealand sila."

"Sure ako." Sabi ni Lisa. "Sa puntong to eh maganda na gawin na yun kahit di ako agad-agad magpo-propose or di kami agad ikakasal ni Jen..Para kung sakaling umabot na kami sa point na yun eh di na namin iisipin yung side ng parents niya."

"Kung sabagay..Sounds like a solid idea." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Pero tell ate Jennie what you're planning first." Sabi ni Rosé. "Para di siya ma-blindside and also so she can help you prepare for it or something."

"Edi hindi na surprise pag ganun!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Bakit si Jisoo oks lang na gulantangin ka?"

"Kasi Jichu had met my entire family tree. If it wasn't gonna end up being gross for both of us I'm pretty sure my Dad would have adopted her."

Nakangiting tumango-tango si Jisoo. "Na-kwento ko ba sayo yun, Chip?" Tanong niya.

"Alin?" Sagot ni Rosé. "The fact that the black card you kept throwing around when we were in Australia was my Dad's? Di na kailangan. I knew."

"Luh paano?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"It had my Dad's name on it??? Also we're both not rich enough to be able to even imagine a black card." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Actually. The limit exists."

"Galeng. Sana ol." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Once in a lifetime." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"We made the most of it." Sabi ni Jisoo. Kumindat ulit kay Rosé. 

"Dad's gonna cry when he receives his bill."

"Sinabi naman natin yung gastos..Di lang natin sinabi kung magkano exactly."

"Edi kayo na." Comment ni Lisa.

"Kami na talaga." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Kelan mo trip mamanhikan?" 

"Ewan. ASAP?"

"Do we even know ate Jennie's parents' names?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Andyan naman yung Google." Sabi ni Lisa. "Kanyo eh 'powerful New Zealand business people' eh. Yung kay Madam nga lumalabas, yung kay Jennie pa kaya?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm scared of what they would do if they find out." Sabi ni Jennie. "They care a fucking lot about their reputation ke andun ako or not."

"I think you should talk to Lisa about this." Sabi ni Seulgi. "She might be able to help."

"Tru. Tsaka kahit naman malaman niya na yung parentals mo eh hella homophobic, I don't think iiwan ka nun." Sabi ni Irene. 

"I know she won't. Di ko rin naman siya ilalaglag." Sabi ni Jennie. "Ayoko lang siya isabak sa ganung klaseng hate."

"If you insist on letting your parents know what's going on..Malaki talaga yung risk na makarinig nga si Lisa at ikaw galing sa kanila."

"Ang hirap. I almost want to go down the ChuChip route." 

"Don't we all." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Kausapin mo na si Lalisa." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Nope." Sabi ni Jennie. "Kilala ko si Lisa. Magi-insist yun na harapin namin kasi she's 'sure' na paliwanag lang or showing them how happy we are would work."

"Well..Malay mo nga naman kasi gumana talaga."

"Kahit na. Natatakot talaga ako. I've a feeling di malayo na mang-ewan parents ko telenovela style pag sinabi ko nang basta-basta."

"Anong difference ng K-drama style sa Telenovela style?" Biglang tanong ni Seulgi.

"Chilled out pa yung K-drama style kahit paano. Tamang blackmail ganun tapos characters are all SHIT at communicating so it creates fucked up unnecessary issues that should have been resolved if they all JUST FUCKING TALKED TO EACH OTHER." Sagot ni Irene.

Tumango-tango si Jennie. "Telenovela style is shit like 'killing' someone and making it look like an accident pero di magtatagumpay yung villain kasi mabubuhay padin yung lead pero may amnesia na or some shit kaya di na niya maalala yung love interest niya..or shit like papasabugin yung sinasakyang bus or whatever pero di pala dun nakasakay yung pinapapatay kaya alive padin siya pero somehow madudulas siya at mauuntog so amnesia padin bagsak niya." 

"Those are all oddly specific scenarios." Nakasimangot na comment ni Seulgi.

"Paulit-ulit lang naman plots." Sabi ni Irene.

"Tru." Comment ni Jennie. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Potek nang google yan." Reklamo ni Lisa. "Pag tinatype ko pangalan ni Jennie ang nalabas eh yung member ng Blackpink."

"Try mo nga yung sakin?" Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Para kayong ewan." Comment ni Rosé. 

"Type mo na nga New Zealander business people or something nang matapos na tayo!" Utos ni Jisoo kay Lisa. 

Sumunod naman. Lumabas sa results ang ilang lists ng mga top business people sa New Zealand.

"Try Forbes." 

Kinlick ni Lisa ang unang link sa results.

Nasa top ten ang magulang ng jowa niya. 

"Deym." Sabi ni Lisa. "Kaya pala afford ang maletang Chanel."

"This is dumb. We're essentially stalking. If ate Jennie finds out what we're doing, maninigaw nanaman yun." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Saks nalang." Sabi ni Lisa. "At least alam ko na pangalan nila. Ang susunod na step eh hanapin sila sa Facebook or some other socmed para mapadalan ng message."

"Teka muna." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Parang iba na feeling ko."

"Ngayon ka pa gumanyan." Sabi ni Rosé. "Pero keri nadin, at least natauhan."

"Kausapin mo muna si Jennie, Lisa. Feeling ko talaga kailangan mo kausapin muna si Jennie."

"Sige na nga. Kakausapin ko na muna si Jennie. Wala pala si Yerms na hackerist kaya mahirap din hanapan ng info magulang ni Jen unless tanungin siya." Sabi ni Lisa.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Anong ginawa mo habang wala ako?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Lisa.

Nasa bahay na silang dalawa. Kumakain ng pizza na pina-deliver ni Lisa bilang hapunan dahil tinatamad sila pareho magluto. 

"Tumambay sa love-nest ng ChuChip." Sabi ni Lisa. "Kamusta sila Madam?"

"Getting closer to their wedding date and they're still surprisingly so chill on the planning."

"Buti sinabi mo. Sa Lunes eh tatry kong tumawag sa US Embassy tungkol sa process ng visa ko."

Tumango si Jennie. "Should be fun once it gets approved. Boss Slug mentioned we should all try to fly at least two weeks ahead para may oras tayo magliwaliw."

"Saya nun. Team building sa US." Biro ni Lisa.

"Actually."

Kumain nalang sila. Nagligpit pagkatapos tapos umupo sa sofa para manuod saglit ng random na palabas sa TV.

Pinindot ni Lisa ang balikat ni Jennie gamit ang kamay na naka-akbay. "Psst." Tawag niya.

"Oh?" Sabi ni Jennie 

"Mamamanhikan ako." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ha? Ano yun?"

"Ganyan ba mga galing sa ilalim ng planeta? Di rin alam ni Chip kung ano yung pamamanhikan."

"Tangina mo."

"Tangina mo din. Kako eh mamamanhikan ako. Kakausapin ko magulang mo nang makahingi ng basbas para pakasalan ka."

"Shet. Potaena. Huwag."

"Luh?"

"Huwag mo gawin. Solb na. Di natin sila kailangan. I just decided."

"Bakit?"

"Kasi ayokong sumabog yung aircon ng kotse mo at maaksidente ka and end up dead or with amnesia or something."

"Sabog ka ba!? Anong konek?"

Huminga ng malalim si Jennie. Kumalas sa akbay ni Lisa tapos hinarap ng maayos ang girlfriend. Nagsimulang mag-paliwanag.

"Lisa..My parents..are hella homophobic." Sabi ni Jennie. "I came out to them nung summer bago tayo mag 3rd year college as bi and they didn't take it too well. Kaya never na ako bumalik sa kanila sa New Zealand is because of that. Yun din reason kung bakit never niyo sila nakilala. They think you all somehow influenced me to be like this or something."

"Shet. Buti pala nakinig ako sa ChuChip na kausapin ka muna."

"Yup. Buti nalang pala nakinig ako sa Seulrene na kausapin ka muna..anyway..ayun nga..I was lucky kasi kahit papano..the trust fund the parents set up for me was already accessible as soon as I turned 18..smart ko din na I secured all that to an account of my own before I went and talked to them..kaya when they 'disowned' me..I had something still and hindi na ako maghihirap."

"Tangina."

"They care more about their reputation than they care about their only child. Di malayo na they would get in the way of things if they find out about us."

"Deym."

"Yun..Kaya lang sila di nag-iingay about anything kasi from what they know..Puro guys ang naging jowa ko and they're all sufficiently decent enough in their eyes..They don't like that I'm friends with tropang Itim na Bulbol who are the gayest..but they let it slide kasi as far as they think..Wala akong jinojowa sa inyo."

"Kaya pala di mo ako fine-flex sa Instagram kahit kalahati ng profile ko eh puro ikaw. Litse."

"Tanginang to?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Ang serious ng kwento ko tapos babanat ka ng ganun?"

"Unless may private account ka na puro mukha ko..Hmmmmm.."

"Pakyu. Follow mo nalang. Bigay ko sayo yung handle mamaya."

"Yun oh!"

"Yan lang talaga react mo?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Ano pa ba ire-react ko? Alangan magbasag ako ng shit kasi 'woe is me'? Kung di pala nila matatanggap edi di nalang ako mamamanhikan. Pahirapan ko pa sarili ko pag pinush ko. Saks nang si Lola nalang parental figure natin sa kasal kung kailangan."

"Lisa.."

"Yan legit reason mo kung bakit mo pinatigil yung bet noh?"

"Yeah..Sorry di ko nasabi agad. I was just scared of how you would take it. Ayokong ipilit mo and magka problema tayo if they find out..at least..not until we're both settled enough to not care about what they think anymore."

"Naiintindihan ko. Maayos naman takbo natin so far..Di pa nahuhuli like you're scared of. And..mas ayokong isabit ka, Jennie. Kaya sige nalang tayo sa ganito muna. Mabuti nang malaman nila kapag kasal na tayo at di na mapaghihiwalay ng basta-basta also at the same time eh may sarili na tayong 'power' para lumaban pag kailangan."

"Shet. Ang mature natin pota."

"I know. Sariling plotline tayo dito. New breed of kwento. Tipong..di telenovela or K-drama..More like fanfiction style where mas matalino yung mga bida."

"Ay bet ko yan."

"GG. Saks nang alam natin na dun ang ending pero wala munang proposal or kasal emerut. Kelangan power couple na tayo bago natin gawin yun."

"Love you, Lisa."

"Love you too, Jennie. Sabay lang tayo. Utakan natin parentals mo."

"Take them by surprise para wala na silang magagawa kasi di na nila tayo kayang tibagin kahit gusto nila."


	127. WEDDING PLANNING: BUNBUN&SNUGGLE STYLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 127.
> 
> Seulrene talk about their impending nuptials, send out their invitations, and talk about their honeymoon.
> 
> Enjoy guys! Tell me what you think if you feel like it! :D

"How was your Dad's schedule?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene mula sa kusina kung saan niya kausap sa facetime ang nanay ni Irene na tinuturuan siyang magluto. 

Lumapit si Irene galing sa living room. Back hug kay Seulgi, nag-hello sa nanay. "Appa said he can go. Saks na may business trip din siya over there anyway..God. Businessmen." Sagot niya sa tanong. "엄마, 7월 첫째 주 정도에 시간 있으세요?" Sabi niya sa nasa telepono. 

"요즘은 아무것도 안 한다. 내 딸아이를 어떻게 도와드려야 하나?" Sagot ng nanay ni Irene.

"Slug and I are getting married."

Bakas sa mukha ng nanay ni Irene ang gulat sa narinig. "I thought you were already married?"

"Yan tayo eh. Huli ka balbon." Pang-aasar ni Seulgi na mabilis namang kumalas sa yakap sa kanya tapos tumakbo papunta sa ref. 

"Buset. Shet." Sabi ni Irene. 

"주현아. 이미 결혼한 줄 알았는데?" Ulit ng nanay ni Irene.

"Uhhh.."

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ng nanay niya. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. "One of Appa's friends was trying to set me up with his 50 year old son. I had to say something." Paliwanag niya sa nanay niya. Di na makuhang mag-sinungaling, huli naman na talaga.

"What am I going to do with you?" Stressed na comment ng nanay niya. 

Tumatawa na si Seulgi. Tamang tago lang sa likod ng pintuan ng ref. Kunyari may kinukuha sa loob.

"Please do NOT tell Appa. I needed him to be nice to Slug when I introduced her to you guys coz..Eomma..I REALLY love her." 

May kumalampag. Lumabas si Seulgi mula sa pagkaka-tago sa loob ng ref. Nakahawak sa ulo.

Natawa nadin tuloy si Irene. "Ginagawa mue?" Tanong niya kay Seulgi.

"Kinilig ako buset." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Yieeeeeee! Love you, Snuggle!"

"Love you too, Bunbun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Any progress on your end of the planning?"

"Hmm?"

"Any progress kako..on your wedding planning." Ulit ni Seulgi ng naunang tanong. 

Nakatambay sila sa kama. May ginagawang design sa isang 3D modeling program sa laptop niya si Seulgi, habang si Irene naman ay nagbabasa ng libro. 

"Thought we should wing it." Sabi ni Irene. "July 6. Saks na. Trip ko lang the date. Black and white yung theme para keme nalang. Casual kasi I ain't about to dress up for a one to two hour ceremony and then have to also be dressed up for a god knows how long reception after."

Ngumiti si Seulgi pero di nakita ng katabi niya. Binaba ang laptop sa bedside table tapos kumilos para makadapa siya sa ibabaw ni Irene. Saktong pantay na sa tiyan nito ang mukha. 

"Knew you'd say that." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Tinatamad ako mag-isip masyado. Does it even have to be a fancy wedding keme? We could always just walk up to a court, sign a bunch of shit, and then just put all our effort into hosting some sort of reception for everyone."

"Okay. Makes sense. Easier. Less trouble."

"Wala man lang kahit anong protest from you?"

"Why? I just want to marry you. I don't want to think about all the details either. Tsaka if that's how you want to do it, bakit ako magrereklamo?"

"Sabagay..Wanna bang?"

Di sumagot si Seulgi. Kusa nalang kinalas ang pagkakatali ng string ng sweatpants ni Irene. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"God..this just..FUCK! Why..do we keep getting better and better at sex?"

"Lots of practice?"

"Shit..I'm so fucking lucky ohgooooooood!"

"Where else would you find a Snuggle as good in bed as I am?"

"Yabang pa more."

"Are you challenging me again?"

"No?..why would I do that?" Sagot ni Irene with matching taas ng kilay. 

Hook. Line. and sinker.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Merienda. 

"What are we gonna do with invitations?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

"We're inviting people?" Sagot ni Irene. 

"Are we not supposed to?"

"Pretty sure sinabihan kita na ayoko madaming tao sa kasal ko."

"Me neither but..There should at least be some people..Barring our parents. Just the important ones?"

Tumango si Irene. "Tropang Itim na Bulbol for sure."

"That's 8." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Including Seungwan, and Saeron."

"Oks..Hmmm..Conyo Jesus. Kasi laking tulong tangina. Hanapan ko ng jowa yun minsan."

"Alright. 9 with Krystal." Umalis si Seulgi sa dining table saglit. Bumalik na may hawak ng papel at lapis para maglista. "Goodluck figuring out her standards."

"Fany unnie." Sabi ni Irene. "Si Krystal hahanapan ko siya ng kapwa niyang unique magsalita."

"That makes sense." Tumango si Seulgi. "Ate Yuri, ate Jessica..Fuck it. Just have the rest of AU SNSD. That's another 9. We have 18 people total now."

"Junmyeon. Tas yung jowa niyang si bro Sehun para may budget EXO tayo."

"20."

"24 with our parents." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Seems reasonable." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Sandaling nag-isip si Irene. "Invite natin si Sunmi. 25." Bigla niyang sabi.

Nabali ang hawak na lapis ng kausap ni Irene. Takang tumitig sa kanya. 

"Why the fuck would we do that?!" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Wala lang. I just want to rub it in her face."

"No. Just..no." Nakahawak na sa bridge ng ilong niya si Seulgi.

Tinuro siya ni Irene. "넌 재미없어. Such a no jam. 노잼 강슬기." May kasama pang belat.

"I don't know what the fuck that means but I can assure you..I am yes jam."

"Dali na kasi! Invite na natin si ate cereal! Para masaya!"

"How the fuck is that going to be masaya?!"

"Kasi mababakod na kita completely?"

"You're being hella petty..Sunmi's actually pretty great barring how we broke up and all the shit she pulls at the cereals aisle. Patahimikin na natin. Not like she bothers me anymore anyway."

"Oooooooohhhh! Ang sweet nun ah. Tamang defend sa ex. Yieeeeeeee!"

"Can't tell if you're being serious with that yieeee or actually secretly angry about what I just said."

"Was actually serious about it..May kwento ako sayo. Makinig ka dali." Tinapik-tapik ni Irene ang kamay ni Seulgi para makakuha ng attention na naibigay naman na sa kanya. Gusto niya lang mang-asar.

"What, Bunbun?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Kinausap ko si ate cereal nung minsan." Sabi ni Irene.

Kumurap-kurap si Seulgi kay Irene. "Ha?"

"Ran into her somewhere. Hulaan mo kung saan."

"Sa cereals section ng SM nung bumili ka ng beansprouts para sa spicy as fuck kimchi soybean sprout soup thing mo kahapon?"

Pumitik si Irene. "Ding ding ding! Bingo!"

"Huh..I guess it doesn't just happen when I'm around." May halong wonder na comment ni Seulgi.

"I know right? Anyway..Surprisingly..Maayos siyang kausap. Di ko dapat siya papansinin kasi namali lang ako ng liko kaya ako napunta sa aisle na yun pero tinawag niya ako and it was loud enough for it to be weird na hindi ako lumingon so I did."

"I..am weirdly invested in this story."

"Right? Intriguing. So ayun. Lumingon ako. Tapos lumapit siya sakin and asked if we could go and talk somewhere. Chilled out ako that day so sumama ako."

"Galing naman the self control."

"You fucked me against the wall next to the front door bago ako lumarga papunta sa SM. Kahit bato would be chilled out after something like that."

"Told you I'm yes jam."

"That's not how it fucking works."

"Tuloy mo na kwento mo."

Nag-hairflip si Irene bago nagsalita ulit. Sinubuan ng merienda nilang ramyeon ang kausap. "We went to a coffee shop kung saan humingi si ate cereal ng sorry about all the shit. Said nakapag-isip isip siya after nung last na gulo, mostly about what Conyo Jesus told her na sayang oras at buhay niya kakahabol sayo so she decided to stop. Also, tinakot siya nung isa kaya matagal na daw niyang gusto mag-sorry sayo kaso since sabi niya di ka na niya iistorbohin..Di niya magawa. Said it was great she saw me nung araw na yun kasi at least she could have it relayed to someone in your circle, especially sakin. Ang sabi niya eh oks lang daw kahit di ko na sabihin sayo what happened. Ang important eh nakahingi siya ng pasensya."

"Huh.." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Huh.."

Tumango-tango si Irene. "Sabi niya eh lalarga daw siya pa-Korea."

"Tangina?"

"Yeh. Said she would try her hand at being a soloist. So I went and gave her a few contacts coz I was, again, fucked out of my mind yesterday. Enough to be nice to your bitch ex."

"Double purpose bigay mo ng contact noh?"

"Duh. It's as if you don't know me."

"You'd know if she's lying kapag di niya ni-contact?"

"Yup."

"Smart Bunbun. Love you."

"Love you too. Invite mo. Aalis na din naman. Saks na para makapag-usap kayo at masara na ng maayos. Fresh start for everyone."

"I take what I said about you being petty back and instead tell you that you're so selfless."

"Eew don't. Wanna know why? Coz I'm still going to be a petty bitch and won't let you talk to her until after we're married and I, or one of the tropa is at least five steps away from both of you."

"Seems reasonable."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nagulat si Joy mula sa pinapanuod na K-drama dahil sa malakas na buga ng tawa ng katabi niyang nakatambay sa kama na si Wendy.

Tinanggal niya ang earphones niya. "Trip mo, Wan?" Tanong niya.

"Fucking Sluggie." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakatingin sa laptop nito na sakto nang nakabukas sa gmail account.

Umayos ng pwesto si Joy para makisilip. Natawa nadin. "Chilled out kung chilled out eh." Sabi niya.

"Lupet na sana ng logo eh." Comment ni Wendy.

"Calibri pa yata yung font. Swak na swak talaga yung bestfriend mo tsaka si Madam sa isa't-isa noh?"

"Isang perfectionist tas isang sige sige lang?"

"Actually."

"Parang tayo. Swak na swak sa isa't-isa. Trip mo i-test kung gaano ka perfect fit?" Banat ni Wendy with matching bastos na galaw ng kilay.

"Napakalandi mo. Bakit ang landi mo?"

"Kala mo naman talo siya eh siya yung nilalandi ko."

"Sabagay. Patola din ako eh. Labyu, Wanda."

"Labyu too, Ligaya. Game na! Practice tayo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakto naman palang na-approve na US visa ko." Comment ni Lisa. 

Nakaupo sila ni Jennie sa harap ng TV sa living room nila. Parehong di nanunuod ng palabas kahit bukas dahil busy sila mag brainstorm ng malupet na business venture. 

Isang buwan na nilang tinatrabaho. Isang beses palang din silang nagkakapikunan. Jennie calls it maturity, Lisa calls it tinatatamad lang sila pareho mag-away.

"Una tayo sa tropa lumipad. Buti nalang pala yung ticket na regalo ko sayo nung pasko eh pweds mabago ng destination tsaka dates." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Galing naman nun. Pwede pala yun?"

"I still have a few friends from the old world. They helped out."

"Saks na kaya isang linggo?"

"Oks na yun. I've plenty places I want to date you in sa US. Di natin magagawa yun ng maayos with everyone around."

"Makakakuha din tayo ng ideas para sa business eme. Mga shit na meron dun pero wala dito or something."

Matagal na tumitig si Jennie sa nakangiting si Lisa bago siya nagsalita. "Love you, Cardo."

Lalong lumawak ang ngiti ng sinabihan. "Love you too, Siopao."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy ang astig ng logo." Sabi ni Saeron.

Nasa gitna sila ng Shibuya. Pinagtatawan ang isang vending machine ng underwear kasi wala lang. Trip lang nila.

Dun sila naabutan ng email na pinadala nila Irene at Seulgi na naglalaman ng wedding invitation. 

"Tru. Astig nung logo." Sabi ni Yeri. "Feeling ko si boss-in-law nag-isip niyan. Pero yung the rest eh si Madam gumawa."

"Paint?" Natatawang tanong ni Saeron.

Ngumiti si Yeri. Hinila si Saeron para makapag-selfie kasama ng invitation na na-receive. Sinend niya ang picture sa Itim na Bulbol group chat (tagged si Irene) kasama ng caption: _ "Graphic design is my passion." _

Reply agad ang tinag:  _ "Enjoy your vacation, bunso. Pakyu." _

Tumatawang binulsa ni Yeri ang cellphone. Nilahad ang kamay kay Saeron na kinuha naman nito ng nakangiti. 

"Saan tayo, jowatsong?" Tanong ni Yeri. 

"Sakay tayo ng random train hanggang end of the line tapos try natin bumalik dito ng naka bus?" Sagot ni Saeron. 

"Sounds like an adventure. Tara."

"Love you, Yerms."

"Love you too, Saeron."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you think our wedding invitation looks like if we had one?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Jisoo. 

Nasa playground sila. Sa loob ng playhouse na nasa ilalim ng isang malaking puno sa tabi ng swing. 

Nagamit nadin sa wakas ang picnic backpack na regalo nila Yeri at Saeron kay Rosé nung birthday niya.

Napaisip si Jisoo sa gitna ng pag-nguya ng sandwich. "Would be a cool mechanical one." Sagot niya pagkatapos ituloy ang nguya at malunok ang nasa bibig.

"Like a music box or some shit." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé. 

"Yup. Plays a mash up of every song on your playlist."

"That would be complicated."

"Kind of like us. Makes sense."

"Tru."

Kumagat si Rosé sa sandwich na hawak niya. Ngumuya. Tapos dahan-dahan na binaba ang kamay mula sa bibig.

"Oh?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "You look troubled. What's up?"

"Wala naman..Just.."

"Ayos ka lang ba? Fuck. I've got a sick bag in the car. Teka lemme get it." Tatayo na sana si Jisoo pero hinawakan siya sa braso ni Rosé para pigilan. 

"I don't need a sick bag. Not yet. Kudos on the prep though..But.."

"But what? Rosie, I'm getting worried. Spit it out."

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosé. 

Pabulong pero dinig padin ni Jisoo ang sinabi. 

"On the way home..can you get me some avocadoes?"

"Can I get you some what now?" Takang sabi ni Jisoo.

"Don't make me say it again, Jisoo."

"Taena. What?" Napaupo na si Jisoo dala ng pigil niya sa tawa niya.

"Wag ka na mang-asar utang na loob." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Rosé. 

"Di nang-aasar. Natatawa lang. Oks na. Sige na. I'll get you some."

"Good. Thank you. Go back to your sandwich. Love you, Jichu."

"Love you too, Chips."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck is this?"

Binasa ni Bogum ang email na natanggap mula kay Irene. Maikli lang naman na message. 

_ "Pakyu, Bogum. Putangina mo sagad. =)" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Sunmi,  _

_ I heard from Irene that you two had a talk yesterday. I don't want to be an asshole and act like I don't appreciate you going out of your way to apologize for everything that happened, so I'm sending you this email. _

_ I don't know the details about that talk but I want to say thank you for going through it. Also, I want to say that I really am sorry for what happened between us. If I hadn't assumed wrong about things then both our worlds would have been completely different from this. But as it stands..Nandito na tayo ngayon. I'm sorry but also not sorry because all that helped both of us whether we like it or not.  _

_ I love Irene and we're getting married. For real this time. I'm not sure if she's told you about it but if she hadn't then this is me letting you know instead.  _

_ If you're up for it, and I know this is a pretty fucked up request, I'd like it if you're there at the wedding so we can finally talk and put everything behind us for a fresh start.  _

_ I'm sorry if I'm asking this from you. Feel free to ignore this message if you want.  _

_ Thank you, Sunmi. For a lot of things. I was lying when I said I wasn't happy with you. We were great when it lasted, and I don't regret loving you as much as I did back then. _

_ -Seulgi." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Joohyun, what the fuck is this?" _

Bungad ng tumawag kay Irene na si Tiffany. 

"Ang alin?" Tanong ni Irene. Patay malisya kahit may idea na siya sa kung ano ang ikinapuputok ng butsi ng ate niya.

_ "Your email. Is this supposed to be a wedding invitation or a joke?" _

"Ah!" Tumawa si Irene. "That's the invitation. Astig diba? Slug left it to me after designing the logo. Tamang tipid kami pareho kasi di na kami nagpagawa sa iba."

_ "Are you freakin for real right now?! This looks like shit!" _

"Grabe siya. Lakas maka-insult sa wedding invitation ng dongsaeng niya, aba who gave you the right?!"

_ "It looks like you made this with MS Paint, Joohyun! What are you snorting?!" _

"Nahu-hurt ako, Fany unnie ha! I worked hard on that!"

_ "Jesus christ.." _

"Saks na. It's not like we're sending it to a lot of people. Less than 30 is the agreed upon number of guests."

_ "What does Sluggie have to say about this?" _

"Ayos lang daw basta kasama yung logo na dinesign niya. G na G dun eh. You should have seen the pride on her face when she came up with it. The cutest..Fany unnie..I'm SO IN LOVE with that bear."

_ "God you're both just..I don't understand you two.." _

"As long as we're happy."

_ "I suppose. Sige na. I'll be there with the other 8. Fucking..fix this invitation or come up with a better one to send out para naman di nakakahiya. PLEASE." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Slug. Ayos tayo sa invitation ng kasal mo ah." _ Asar ni Yuri sa nakababatang kapatid.

"Isn't the logo badass? I'm proud of that legit." Sagot ni Seulgi.

_ "Actually. Even Sica agrees na mas oks yung sa inyo kesa yung samin. Sana daw pala nagpa-gawa siya sayo instead of spending on ours." _

"Right? Ohwell. Missed opportunities."

_ "Si Irene gumawa nung ibang parts noh? Kilala kita. Ayaw mo ng hindi perfect. Paano ka napapayag?" _

"Wala. I thought it was cute how she was trying SO HARD. Natawa ako so pinalagpas ko nalang."

_ "Sana all kasing chill ni Irene sa pagpa-plan ng wedding. Ngayon ko lang aaminin to pero Sica went batshit on ours." _ Sabi ni Yuri. 

"Ate Yuri?..ako lang ba yung nakaramdam ng weird na parang malamig na hangin?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

_ "Deh. Di lang ikaw..Narinig ako ni Sica and she's glaring at me. I gotta go before I get freezed out. See you, Slug!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"When do you plan on telling everyone about the land situation?" 

"Shet. Nakalimutan ko yun. Buti pala nasabi mo. Kelan ba mag-start yung bahay natin?"

"I have to apply for permits and shit. Kailangan ko pirma mo for those coz lupa mo yun. If I go for it this week baka next month ma-start na."

"Sounds good. Leave whatever shit I gotta sign on my desk sa office when you have them yeah?"

"Cool. I'll have Byul set everything up."

"I'm telling the kids on our wedding."

"Let me know so I can be with you when you do. Speaking of kids.."

"Are we going for them right away?"

"Was gonna ask you that."

"Ikaw ba?"

"Parang nung minsan lang G na G ka agad ah."

"I mean..I'd love to have kids with you. You'll be a brilliant parent. Kaso now that we're at this point..Parang trip ko to just hold on to the idea for at least another year before we go for it. Enough time to enjoy us being married with just us muna."

"I think..you'd be an amazing mother."

"Ako pa ba?"

"I know..But you do have a point. I want to enjoy the married life first with just the two of us din."

"Cool. How about..We play it by ear? Let's get through getting married first and then talk about this again after the honeymoon?"

"Sounds like a plan, Bunbun. Sounds like a plan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Update on your end of the planning? What's our honeymoon looking like?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Kumakain sila ng hapunan sa living room. Kaharap ng TV na nagpe-play ng isang random na episode ng glee.

"God..Quinn Fabray was my sexual awakening." Sabi ni Seulgi. Sumusubo ng kanin mula sa hawak na bowl, tutok na tutok sa palabas.

Nilingon ni Irene ang screen habang kumukuha ng ulam. "They wasted her character on that show." Sabi niya. 

Tumango si Seulgi. Kumuha ng panibagong serving ng rice mula sa kaldero na pinatong nila sa coffee table, (dahil tinatamad silang maghugas ng additional plato) tapos sinabawan bago nagsalita. "Not sure if you remember but I mentioned I wanted to go on a Europe thing for the honeymoon."

"I remember, Snuggle. You have an idea on where exactly in Europe we're going?"

"Hmmm..I'm debating in my head about it. Pero saks na din to talk to you. Di ko kaya mag sarili sa planning and I have to take your opinions to mind too."

"Aba'y salamat naman for including me."

"Wala eh. Ganun talaga. May asawa na ako by then. If it was just me, I'd go everywhere."

Tumawa nalang si Irene. "I love you, Snuggle."

"I love you too, Bunbun. Part of me doesn't want to go through the usual touristy places. The ones that don't come up to the top of your head when you think Europe? Parang dun ko trip magpunta. Watchu think?"

"Hmmm." Umalis saglit si Irene para kumuha ng dalawang papel at dalawang lapis. Inabot ang isang pares kay Seulgi tapos umupo na ulit sa tabi nito. "Ganto. Lista tayo. Top 5 off the top of our heads tapos see if may parehong lalabas."

"Whatever shows up twice is a go?"

"Pweds. But we could also use those as starting points."

"Cities or country in general?"

"Country? I'm fucking shit at geography, malay ko sa cities kineme. We could always narrow it down from the country anyway."

Tumango-tango na si Seulgi. Nangiti ng slight si Irene sa nakita niyang ginawa nito na pag-drawing nung same na logo na kasama ng wedding invitation nila, sa taas ng notepad na pagsusulatan. 

"Proud of that logo thing huh?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Shempre. Isang oras ko din yan pinagisipan noh! I'm getting fucking letterheads made out of that after we get married."

"Would be cool. Couple letterheads. Documents from both of us would look badass."

"Right? Wax seals, fucking stamps..Pati yung taas ng birth certificates ng anak natin we put that shit."

"Bet."

"Love you, Bunbun."

"Love you too, Snuggle. Game na. One minute."

Nagsimula silang maglista. Nang matapos ang isang minuto ay pinagtabi nila ng nakatalikod sa lamesa ang mga papel. 

"Shit. Now I wanna change something from my list." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Wala nang bawian. G na." Sabi ni Irene. 

Nagpalit sila ng listahan at sabay na binasa. 

"Huh. Is this in order of where you want to go or nah?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Yours is actually a pretty decent list. hmmmmm." Sabi ni Irene. "Also, no. Off the top of my head lang. I tried to think about places with neat museums you can go to and nerd the fuck out..and France is the only thing that came to mind. The Louvre amirite? Trip ko din puntahan yun eh. Heard there's a lot of naked marble sculptures. Plenty tiny dongs to laugh at."

Hinalikan siya sa pisngi ni Seulgi. "Of course that's your reason." Sabi nito.

"Duh. Ano ba dapat?"

"Why is Slovenia on your list?" 

"I half-assed the rest of the countries, I told you I'm shit at geography."

"Tangina ka talaga. Kaya pala may Czechoslovakia tsaka Uzbekistan. Hayup."

"Did I spell that right though?"

"You did. Plus points for that. What the fuck is Kryzgystan?"

"Some place in Eurasia I think."

"Shit at geography but you know that?"

"Chip randomly wanted to go there once. Way back in college. Di ko malilimutan coz matutuloy na sana if she hadn't found out na kaya pala G na G si Soo is coz nangutang sakin yung isa para ma-push. Laughtrip yung away nila when she made Jisoo give me back the cash."

"Huh."

"Kalat kalat sila nun pero Jisoo would do anything for Rosie. Kaya ang chilled out nila ngayon eh. Yung isa kasi yung under na under pero pag kumilos naman on her own eh ang lala."

"Yeah I figured as much. We could have them beat when it comes to being chilled out though."

"Shempre naman. Tayo pa ba?"

"I know right?"

Sinilip ulit ni Irene ang listahan ni Seulgi. "Italy huh?" Tanong niya.

"Rome, the Vatican." Sabi ni Seulgi. "The architecture on those places. Fuck."

"Trip mo mga lumang simbahan noh?"

"Like I said nung nasa San Agustin tayo, I don't like them for the religious stuff..bonus yung ganun. I like them for the feeling. Somehow homey, also just the way they look in general. And old churches..especially the ones in Rome and the actual Vatican..are covered in fucking ART. I'll give you a thousand euros if the inside of St. Peter's doesn't make you cry."

"I've seen photos." Sagot ni Irene. Kibit-balikat.

"Photos are nothing compared to the real shit, I'll tell you that. Kaya gusto ko din pumunta. There's also the Vatican museum..I..want to worship the art."

"Mhmmm. Wala pa tayo and you're already nerding out. I'm going to burst into flames inside all those damn churches. What's in it for me?"

Ngumiti si Seulgi. Tamang boop ng ilong ni Irene bago malambing na nagbitaw ng declaration. "I'll worship YOU pag uwi natin sa hotel from all the touring. Every night. In every country."

"Ayos tayo diyan. Every morning din before all the touring?"

"Of course. It's our honeymoon after all."

"We're so going to bring the thing." Nakangiting banat ni Irene. 

"Top of the packing list." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Tinignan ulit ni Irene ang hawak na listahan. "Amsterdam huh? Why?" Tanong niya kay Seulgi.

Kibit-balikat na sumagot si Seulgi. "Place seems laid back chill ya'know?"

"Not coz of the legendary Red Light District?"

"Anong akala mo sakin?!"

Tinaasan ng kilay ni Irene si Seulgi. Nangliit naman sa ganap yung isa. 

"Part of it, yes." Nakayukong pag-amin. 

"Mhmm. Legal prostitution. Seems interesting. I heard they all have healthcare. Not a widely accepted job description but it seems pretty cool."

"Hoy hindi legal prostitution trip kong alamin dun ha!" May pagturo pa na pag deny ni Seulgi. 

"Eh ano pa pweds mo gawin dun?" Takang tanong ni Irene.

"Weed is legal there."

"Is it?"

"Yup. I wanna try it at least once. Not even to smoke, kahit yung brownies lang. Just to know how it is kasi curious ako. Also, there's canals and stuff in Amsterdam. Dami din cool as fuck Dutch artists so di mauubos yung museums na pweds puntahan."

"Shet." Tinapik-tapik ni Irene ang braso ni Seulgi pagkatapos niya basahin ang nakasulat sa opened article ng 'notable museums in Amsterdam' sa phone niya. "They have a sex museum."

"Of fucking course they do. We're going huh?" Natatawang sabi ni Seulgi.

Pumilas ng panibagong papel si Irene. Sinulat ang Amsterdam at France tapos tumango. "Duh. May dalawa na tayo. Where else are we going, Gomdori?"

"Hmmm. Put Slovenia on there. Yun lang may sense sa list mo eh. Saks na."

Sumunod si Irene. "Two more, love."

"We wing the other two when we get to Europe. Para surprise for both of us."

"Sounds good."

"Yo." Tawag ni Seulgi. Kinuha ang hawak na papel ni Irene, tiniklop, tapos ibinulsa. "I love you so fucking much and I cannot wait to be married to you and have this freakin' awesome Europe adventure together."

"Luh?"

"Just thought I'd say it."

Nangiti na si Irene. Dinantay lang ang isang kamay sa pisngi ni Seulgi. "I love you too, Bear..So so much."

Matagal silang nagngi-ngitian lang habang nakaupo sa floor ng living room nila. Makalat ang coffee table na pinagkainan, naka-stuck nalang sa menu ng DVD yung TV nila at mahinang tumutugtog ng menu music, pero di nila pinapansin. 

Kuntento na pareho sa titigan. 

"I hope to god we'd be like this for so many years." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Like..even after we're married, and we have kids, and we have grandkids, and great grandkids, even in our fucking deathbeds..I hope to god I get to stare at you like this all the fuck damn time, Irene..I really do."

"Iiyak ako."

"Go for it."

"Tangina kaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Kilig ba?"

"Always, you dumb bear..and..I have the same hopes as you."

"I feel like my chest is going to explode. Is that normal?"

"Dugeun dugeun?" Biro ni Irene.

"Yup. Dugeun dugeun. There's three songs that popped into my head when you said that by the way."

"Gee."

"Oh."

"Ice Cream Cake."

Tumawa silang dalawa. Hinalikan ni Irene si Seulgi tapos nagsimulang magligpit ng pinagkainan nila. 

"Saks na if your heart's going all dugeun dugeun Snuggle. Kasi same." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Mhmm." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Mamaya ka na magligpit diyan. Wanna bang?"

Binaba ni Irene ang hawak na kaldero. "Tsk. Ang kalat."

"Ignore it."

"I can't. Ang kalat."

"Weh?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. Kunyari badtrip, pero kumandong kay Seulgi tapos naghubad ng suot na tshirt. "Ganto lang ako kahit 100+ years old na tayo."

"Marupok padin?" Natatawang comment ni Seulgi. Umaakyat na ang kamay sa likod ni Irene para i-unhook ang bra nito.

"Duh." Sagot ni Irene.

"Love you, Bunbun."

"Love you too, Snuggle..Hubad."


	128. SNUGGLE'S STAG PARTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 128.
> 
> Malapit na ang kasal.
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think guys!
> 
> PS: Like I said in the previous update, matatapos na ang main kwento sa 130. Which means by then, I shall mark the story complete. Pero do not despair, dahil updates will still come in after that. Di ko iiwan ang tropang Itim na Bulbol basta-basta. Madami pa tayong pwedeng ikwento.

"That's a stupid rule." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Wendy.

Nakatayo silang dalawa sa gitna ng hotel room nila Seulgi at Irene. 

Nakahilata sa kama si Lisa, nagkakalikot ng camera niya, nakaupo sa sofa si Sehun at nagpipipindot sa cellphone, nasa banyo si Moonbyul, habang si Jisoo naman ay nakaupo sa desk, may binabasa sa cellphone at nagsusulat ng ilan-ilang notes sa libreng notepad na nakapatong sa lamesa.

"It's an actual thing, Slug." Sagot ni Wendy. "You're not allowed to see the bride the night before the wedding."

"Di pa gabi." Sabi ni Moonbyul.

Pumitik sa direksyon niya si Seulgi. "YES! Thank you, Byul! It's not night time yet, Seungwan! I'm allowed to see Irene when I fucking feel like it!"

"Di nga pwede! Wag ka makulit!" Sabi ni Wendy. Humaharang sa daanan ng bestfriend niya na pilit pumupunta sa pintuan ng kwarto para umalis at hanapin si Irene.

"Ano ba motivation mo, boss Wan?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Sabi kasi ng parentals ni Slug eh try ko daw mag keep ng tradition kahit papano!" 

Lalong sumimangot si Seulgi. "Para namang tanga yun!" Reklamo niya.

"Swerte ko na pala sa parentals ni Chip." Comment ni Jisoo. "Hinayaan nalang kami eh."

"Chip is Rosie right?" Tanong ni Sehun kay Jisoo. 

Tinanguan siya.

"I get it. With a face like hers, I'd be inclined to let her do whatever she wants too. Kahit parentals niya ako." Sabi ni Sehun.

"Actually." 

"Sumunod ka nalang, Slug! It's only for a few hours!" Sabi ni Wendy.

"A few hours too fucking long. Ugh. I miss Irene's dumbshit conversation topics already." Sabi ni Seulgi. Malungkot na umupo sa edge ng kama.

"Ang clingy." Sabi ni Lisa. "Di kami sanay boss."

"Jisoo." Tawag ni Seulgi.

"Yeh boss?"

"I get that Rosie's parents let you do what you guys wanted but did you have to go through something like this before you got married?"

Umiling si Jisoo. "Nah boss. Ang katunayan eh..Kamuntik na kami ma-late ni Chip sa appointment namin sa judge kasi magkasama kami nung gabi and..well..na late ng gising kinabukasan." Kalmadong sagot.

"Score!" Biro ni Moonbyul. 

Natawa sila lahat. Tinanggap nalang ni Jisoo ang naka-offer na high five ni Moonbyul.

"Ang daya naman. Bakit kailangan may ganito? I don't get that dumb tradition. Of all the things my parents had to make you impose..yun pa." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Wendy.

Nagkibit-balikat nalang si Wendy. "If it helps..I know Irene is with Joy and the other ladies. She's in good hands." Paliwanag niya.

"I still miss her crazy though."

"Cheer up, bro!" Sabi ni Sehun kay Seulgi. "Us five will just throw you a stag party or something to get your mind out of it. That's tradition too right?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Prepared na silang anim na lumabas nang may kumatok sa kwarto na tinatambayan.

Binuksan ni Seulgi ang pintuan. Bumungad ang nakangiting si Yeri. "Sup, boss!" Bati niya ng naka peace sign.

"What do you want, kid?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Pinapunta ako dito ni Tiffany unnie para sabihin daw sayo na kung lalakad ka ngayong gabi eh, I quote, 'chill on the drinking and PLEASE do NOT get into trouble the night of your wedding'. End quote." Litanya ni Yeri.

"Yeah I'm not in charge. Talk to them." Sagot ni Seulgi. Nakaturo sa mga nasa likod niya na sila Wendy, Jisoo, Lisa, Moonbyul, at Sehun.

"Paano ka in contact kay Tiffany unnie?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Yeri.

"Di yata kayo mga nagpe-pay attention nung mga nakaraang araw." Sabi ni Yeri. Pumasok na sa kwarto tapos sumalampak sa kama. Nag starfish ng isang minuto tapos nagsalita ulit. "Kinuha akong runner ng mga unnie na nag take over na sa lahat ng shit tungkol sa kasal. Nabuset si Tipani unnie kay Madam na keri lang kahit ano eh."

"Kaya naman pala lalong tinamad yung isa." Comment ni Seulgi. "Sakto na daw makukuha ng unpaid labor yung planning ng kasal namin kaya wag ko na daw isipin."

"Miss Tiffany is going to yell at her until her ear bleeds if she finds out Irene said that." Sabi ni Sehun.

"Taena. Gago talaga yung si Madam." Sabi ni Lisa. Natatawa.

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Jisoo. Tumingin sila lahat. 

Sinagot ni Jisoo ang tawag. Si Rosé.

"Hey, Chip. What do you need me for?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

_ "I can't find the medicine box, Jichu. Did you put it on your backpack or mine?" _ Tanong ni Rosé.

Tumingin sa wristwatch niya si Jisoo. Tumango. "Secret pocket in your backpack, Chip. Inside a pouch with some Twix bars that should last you through the night, and a pack of guacamole Lays. I'll get you some more snacks later. Two more hours until you have to take some meds yeah?"

_ "Okay cool." _ May kaluskos.  _ "Found it. Are you going out? Coz I am. With ate Irene and ate Jennie and ate Joy, and ate Krystal..and Suho oppa who wants to tag along for some reason." _

"Yeah I am. With the bosses, and Lisa, and Sehun."

_ "Okay. Drink moderately yeah?" _

"I don't drink, Rosie. You know that."

_ "Unfair." _

"Yes fair. Sige na. Stay safe and call me if you need me yeah? I'll ditch to come get you I promise."

_ "Love you, Chu!" _

"Love you too, Chip."

Binaba na ni Jisoo ang tawag. Nakatingin padin ang lahat sa kanya. "Anmeron?" Tanong niya.

"Meds kamo. Bakit kailangan mag-gamot ni Chip?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Wala yun guys. Just some maintenance. Nothing to worry about pramis." Kamot-ulo na sabi ni Jisoo.

Tumango si Wendy. "If you say so then..Sure nothing to be bothered about?"

"Yeh boss. Sure."

"Oks. I'll trust you on that. She's your wife anyway."

"12 bros. There's 12 bars within walking distance to each other from here." Sabi ni Sehun. "We should be able to manage that right?"

"Keri na." Sabi ni Lisa.

Nagsitanguan ang lahat. Bumangon si Yeri mula sa pagkakahiga. "Saan ang lakad niyo?" Tanong niya.

"Bar crawl stag party. Sama ka?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

Nag-isip saglit si Yeri. Umiling. "Wag na. Oks na ako dito sa hotel. Tamang enjoy ng amenities kasama si jowatsong. Tsaka baka may iba pang utos yung mga unnie..Might earn some more dollars. Enjoy mga top!"

"Bahala ka. Lock the door when you leave."

"Peace out, boss!"

Lumarga na ang mga dapat lumarga.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**BAR ONE**

"I don't get it." Sabi ni Wendy.

Nakaupo silang lima sa isang table. Kanya-kanyang basa ng drinks menu ng bar na tinatambayan.

"Wag tanga, Seungwan." Sagot ni Moonbyul.

"Klaruhin niyo kasi yung rule pota naman!"

"Ganto boss." Sabi ni Lisa. "Ang gawi eh shot tayo depende sa pang-ilang bar na natin yun."

"Yeah. Shot of whatever is the alcohol that's on sale." Sabi ni Sehun.

"Kind of like our birthday tradition, Wan. Don't overthink it." Comment ni Seulgi.

Nag-isip si Wendy. Tumango-tango nang makuha ang ganap. "Oks. Gets na. So tig-isang shot tayo dito..and then dalawa sa second bar tapos so on?"

"Yeh bro." Sabi ni Sehun. 

"Gets gets. G na."

"Tequila?" Tanong ni Lisa sa lahat.

"I'm good with that." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"How about we up the stakes a little bit?" Offer ni Moonbyul. "Drink a pint of beer after all the shots. Para lalong sulit kasi ang tagal ng lasing pag shot shot lang."

Kibit-balikat ang guest of honor ng stag party na si Seulgi. "G nadin. Last hurrah as a single person anyway." Nakangiting sagot niya.

"GG na!" Sigaw ni Lisa. Lumingon kay Jisoo na katabi niya at kaisa-isang nagbabasa ng food menu. "Wala tayong oras para mamulutan, Soo." 

"Huh?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Wala kako tayong oras para mamulutan. Kaya tayo naghapunan bago lumarga diba? Inuman to ng legit."

"Di ako iinom."

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Andaya. This is my stag party. I demand that you drink with the rest of us." Pabirong sabi ni Seulgi.

Umiling si Jisoo. Natatawa ng slight na nagsalita. "My wife can't drink, boss."

"Luh? Party girl Rosie can't drink?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Bakit?"

"Kasi wala lang..uhh..She's doing a cleanse. It's a whole thing." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Okay?" Sabi ni Lisa. "Anong connect ng ganap ni Chip sayo?"

"Di rin ako iinom..kasi it's solidarity for all the shit that Rosie's putting her body through."

"Pakadaya naman." Sabi ni Moonbyul.

"That..is exactly what Rosie said when I told her my plan." Comment ni Jisoo. "Pero wala eh. I'm not changing my mind..and I'm not taking up her party schtick either. Di ko kaya. Saks na ako bantay niyo kung trip niyo magkalat."

Tumango si Seulgi. Tinaas ang shot na na-serve sa kanya papunta sa direksyon ni Jisoo. "I'm putting my life in your hands, Jisoo. Make sure I get back to my Irene safe, yeah?" Biro niya.

"Tough job." Sabi ni Wendy. "Sure ka na kaya mo? Joy just texted me saying I should go wild wild."

"Tulungan kita kung sakali, Soo." Offer ni Lisa. "Pag bumalik ako kay Jennie ng wala sa wisyo eh kakalbuhin ako nun. 50 percent lang ako tonight, di rin ako tanggero eh."

Natawa si Jisoo. "Sige lang guys. Kaya ko."

"Yown. You go be our bro in shining armor tonight then." Sabi ni Sehun.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**BAR TWO**

"Saks na buzz." Sagot ni Seulgi sa tanong sa kanya ni Sehun.

"Cool bro." Naka thumbs up na balik ni Sehun.

"May alam ka ba kung nasaan sila Irene?" 

"Yeah bro. Suho texted me and said they're also out. I think they're doing the same thing we are except instead of bars..they intend to get drunk in strip clubs."

Nabuga ni Seulgi ang iniinom na beer sa mukha ng katabing si Wendy.

"Putangina ka, Slug. Kadiri." Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Fuck off, Wan. Did you guys hear what Sehun just said?!" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Deh. Ansabe?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"The ladies are going to strip clubs." 

"Legit ba?" Sabi ni Wendy. Nilabas na ang phone para i-message si Joy at kumpirmahin ang balita.

"We gotta go find them." Yakag ni Seulgi.

"Bro." Sabi ni Sehun. Pinigil ang tatayo na sana na si Seulgi sa pamamagitan ng paghawak sa kamay nito. "They're all gay. I should be more worried than you considering those are strip clubs where men are dancing around and Suho is with them."

"Kahit na bro."

"Boss ayos lang yan. Keri na. Wag tayong KJ sa bachelorette keme ni Madam. Lagot tayo sa kanila kung sakali. Tsaka diba di rin kayo pweds magkita anyway?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"I fucking hate that dumb superstition." Nagmamaktol na sabi ni Seulgi. Ininom nalang ang beer niya.

"Pota. Ang arte mo, Slug." Comment ni Moonbyul. "Sulitin mo nalang kaya yung pinayagan kang mag-walwal ng jowa mo? Kasi ganun ginagawa ko." Tinungga ang beer niya.

"Yep. Joy just confirmed it. Said they're at the first strip club and Irene's laughing at everything." Balita ni Wendy. Binubulsa ang cellphone.

"Hmmm." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Jisoo. You gotta be on my side at least. BossChild's with them."

"Chip's gonna pay more attention to the pulutan instead of at all the penis. Saks lang ako boss." Kibit-balikat na sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ugh. Dammit. Can't I at least call Irene?" May halong pagmamakaawa na sabi ni Seulgi sa mga kasama na nagtinginan lang. 

Tumango si Wendy. "One call. Tapos wala nang contact until the actual wedding kasi confiscated phone mo." Sabi niya sa bestfriend niya. Pilit inaayos ang mukha into a stern expression na saks ng pang-intimidate kahit alam niyang di effective. 

"Oo na. One call. I'll even go for it in front of you guys since ang aarte niyo." Sagot ni Seulgi. Dumukot sa bulsa para sa phone, nag-dial sa harap ng lahat tapos speaker. 

Sumagot agad si Irene.

_ "I missed you, Snuggle. Was wondering when you'd call."  _

"I miss you too, Bunbun..Haven't called until now coz the guys with me are being dumb. Buti you don't have the same problems with your group."

_ "Not really..they allowed me to pick up pero eto nalang daw talaga. One minute time limit and you're on speaker. Putanginang tradition keme. Buset. Nakakagalet." _

Natawa si Seulgi. Oks nadin na hindi lang pala siya ang nahihirapan sa forced separation. 

"I love you." Sabi ni Seulgi.

_ "I love you too, Snuggle. Can't wait to see you and get married tomorrow." _ Sagot ni Irene.

Tumango si Seulgi. Napansin na busy ang mga kasama sa pagubos ng kani-kanilang mga beer. Ngumiti. 

"Bunbun."

_ "Hmm?" _

"I love you..one."

Five seconds bago sumagot si Irene. Dinig ni Seulgi ang ngiti sa boses. 

_ "I love you..two." _

"I love you three."

_ "Four, Seulgi." _

"Five, Irene."

May kaluskos sa background ni Irene. Dinig si Joy na sumisigaw.  _ "Hoy Madam time's up ka na!" _

"This is the last time I'm letting you go." Sabi ni Seulgi.

_ "Last time na papayag akong pawalan mo." _ Sagot ni Irene.

"See you at the altar?"

_ "See you." _

Binaba na ni Irene ang tawag. Nakangiting binulsa ni Seulgi ang cellphone niya.

"Ayos ka na, bro?" Tanong ni Sehun.

Tumango si Seulgi. "Ayos na ako. Tara na?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

**BAR THREE**

"Whiskey naman dito. Tanginang yan. Halo-halo na sa tiyan ko yung alak." Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Tequila sa bar one, vodka sa bar two, tapos whiskey dito sa pangatlo. Parang tanga. Ayos lang sana kung pare-pareho yung tagay eh hindi naman!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"They can't all have the same shot glasses." Sagot ni Sehun sa reklamo ni Lisa.

Tumatawa na si Moonbyul. Unti-unti na kasi silang nalalasing. 

"You think we should stick to one type of alcohol?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa lahat. "I want to party and stuff yeah..but..picking whatever's on sale would fuck us up and I want to be alive sa kasal ko."

Nagtinginan sila. Kibit-balikat. Meh. Bahala na. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**BAR FOUR**

Nag tap out si Sehun. Tinawagan siya ni Tiffany na kailangan niyang bumalik sa hotel para makapag-usap sila tungkol sa kung paano siya makakatulong kila Yoona at Seohyun sa kinabukasang luto ng pagkain para sa reception. 

Nakasimangot siyang isinakay ng taxi nila Seulgi pagkatapos siyang i-assure na sasaluhin nila ang dapat na shot niya.

Dagdag ng isa sa bilang ng iinumin ng mga naiwan pero keri nadin. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy." Tawag ni Moonbyul kay Seulgi. 

Iniintay nila ang in-order na mga beer. 

"Ano?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Ikakasal ka na bukas."

Ngumiti si Seulgi. "I know..Di padin ako makapaniwala pero oks nadin. Gotta lock her up before she starts thinking I'm unworthy or something."

"Sa lahat satin nung college..Ikaw lang pinaka-worthy mehn."

"Di rin. Gago yan eh." Singit ni Wendy.

"Alam mo pakyu ka." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Madami ba kayo sa barkada niyo nung college or kayong tatlo lang?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Apat kami." Sagot ni Moonbyul.

"Sumalangit nawa yung isa." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Wendy. Dini-distribute ang dumating na na beers sa mga kasama.

"Luh namatay?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Di namin alam actually." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Bigla nalang nawala si Jeong eh."

"Letse yun. Di yata nainform na uso magpaalam." Sabi ni Moonbyul.

"Baka naman may ganap siya sa buhay na hindi exactly best to tell you guys about." Sabi ni Lisa.

Nagkibit-balikat sila Seulgi, Wendy, at Moonbyul. 

Tinapik ni Seulgi sa balikat si Jisoo. "Oi." 

"Yeh boss?"

"Ikaw lang may experience sa buhay may-asawa dito. Paano?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Nagsitanguan ang lahat. Bukod kay Moonbyul na kumunot ang mukha at sumigaw. "May asawa nadin ako bakit di ka sakin magtanong?!"

"Kailangan ko ng matinong kausap, Byul. Hindi ikaw yun."

"Tangina mo ka, Seulgi. Kala mo ang tino tino kung makapagsalita eh hayop ka din naman."

"Thanks. I am aware."

Tumawa si Jisoo. "Boss..Wala namang sikreto. Basta keep doing what you usually do." Sabi niya kay Seulgi.

"May tama si Jisoo dun, Slug!" Sabat ulit ni Moonbyul. "Wag ka lang magbago keri na. Kasi yung kung ano ka naman ngayon yung part na nag-agree si miss byutipul na pakasalan eh."

"Pag nagbago ka ng galawan baka ma culture shock yun tapos iwan ka pa." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Di iiwan ni Madam si boss." Comment ni Lisa. "Si boss lang ang kayang sumabay sa kalog niya eh."

Pumitik si Seulgi sa direksyon ni Lisa. "Salamat. Dasal ko lang talaga na sana na legit yang sinabi mo, Lisa. Sana eh di magsawa yung isa."

"Bakit naman siya magsasawa sayo, boss?" Tanong ni Jisoo. 

Nagkibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Tangina. Ewan. I've a feeling na baka sooner or later eh mabadtrip siya sakin kasi pushover ako or some shit."

"Una sa lahat." Sabi ni Lisa. "Sinong bottom na one step higher kay Jennie ang magsasawa sa pushover? Diba trip nila yung ganun?"

"One step higher daw kay Jennie amputa." Natatawang sabi ni Jisoo. "Susumbong kita gago ka."

"Subukan mo lang tanginamo ka."

Pinakyu siya ni Jisoo. Nang-belat si Lisa.

"Pangalawa." Tuloy lang sa salita si Lisa pagkatapos. "Mahal ka ni Madam, boss. Kita namin yun."

Tumango si Jisoo. "Tama si Lisa kahit tanga. Mahal ka nun, boss. Matagal na namin siyang kilala. Ngayon lang namin nakita na ganyan siya. Hindi sa keme ha..pero parang..mas masaya siya ngayon. Trip pa nga namin magpasalamat sayo kasi ganun effect mo sa panganay namin eh."

"Parang kinumpleto mo siya." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Yieeeee you completed her!" Asar ni Moonbyul. "You inserted the missing puzzle pieces into her!"

"Parang ang bastos." Sabi ni Wendy. "Pero sige nalang, Byul. Tama naman."

"Diba pwedeng sakto na mag level up naman ng slight?" Tanong ni Seulgi. "Kapag kasi di naman ako magbago parang ang corny. Tama din yung kahit papano aakyat diba?"

"Mhmmm." Sabi ni Moonbyul. "Ayos nadin yun I think. Para naman may bago."

"Napaisip tuloy ako kung enough na yung effort ko kay Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Putangina. Sobra yung sayo." Comment ni Lisa sa sinabi ni Jisoo. "Tone down ang kailangan mo, hindi level up."

"Lakas natin magusap-usap ng ganito pero pare-pareho lang naman tayong nagtataka kung bakit gumora mga jowa natin with us." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Actually." Sabi ni Moonbyul.

Tumango si Seulgi. "Sa lahat ng kagaguhan ko di ko maisip kung paano may katulad ni Irene na makikilala ko. Di ko deserve."

"Deserve mo tsong." Sabi ni Moonbyul. "Para namang tanga ang senti eh."

"Nagbago ka naman kamo boss diba?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Keri na yun. Ganyan din iniisip ko kay Rosie eh..pero andun na. Gotta make the most of it. Basta ang goal lang eh dapat masaya sila parati..wala nang iba pang dapat isipin bukod dun."

"Oo nga naman." Sabi ni Lisa. "Di ko rin deserve yung mga good morning sampal ni Jennie pero..kung yung aray ko yung nakakapagpatawa sa kanya sa umaga..G nalang."

"Mahal mo eh." Sabi ni Wendy. "Parang tanga naman yun kung hindi yung happiness nila iisipin mo kahit feeling mo eh di ka worthy. Kahit ako minsan iniisip ko na parang ang unfair na kailangan mag adjust ni Joy sa ibang bagay when it comes to me..motor ko..height..and..well..yung stamina ko..pero g nadin. As long as she's willing to put up with it..I'm gonna try my hardest to fix what bothers her."

"Malandi ako." Sabi ni Moonbyul.

"Alam namin." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Tangina mo."

"Tangina mo din."

Tumawa si Moonbyul. Umiling. "Malandi ako." Ulit niya. "Pero yung landi na green minded lang talaga yung mundo at binibigyang kulay ang mga pinagsasasabi ko. Di ko naman intention na parating may ate na mali ang dinig eh. Gusto ko lang naman talaga makipag kaibigan sa lahat. Tangina. Kung bibilangin lahat ng incidents simula nung naging kami ni Yong hanggang ngayon..Kahit ako gulat na di pa nakikipaghiwalay yun sakin. Pota. Dami ko nang nagastos sa pera at oras para lang araw araw na ipaalala sa kanya na siya lang..ang punto..eh di ako magsasawang gawin yun. Kasi di ko naman mako-control ang iisipin ng mga kinakausap ko..ang controlado ko lang..is yung happiness ng asawa ko kaya dun ako magko-concentrate." Tinungga ang nasa harap na baso ng beer. 

"I like to think na happiness is really the only thing that goes into keeping a marriage well." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nagkibit-balikat sila Wendy at Lisa. 

"Ewan ko sa inyo." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Kayo lang may experience sa buhay may asawa. Pero relationship din naman yun." Sabi ni Lisa. "Anong magagawa natin kung di na sila masaya?"

"Gawin kaya nating monthly to?" Biglang tanong ni Wendy bago ubusin ang beer niya.

"Status checks noh?" Biro ni Seulgi. "Tama. Sabay natin sa buwanang dalaw ng mga jowa natin."

"Parang ewan. Bakit kailangan ganun?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Pwede naman." Sabi ni Lisa. "Para naman may mga kausap tayo na hindi sila tapos relate padin kahit papaano. Kumportable naman ako sa inyo eh. Keri na."

"Kala ko ba may pa monthly keme na kayo?" Tanong ni Moonbyul.

"Kasama sila dun eh." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Di counted." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"So ano?" Sabi ni Seulgi. "Monthly top drinking sessions seem like a great idea actually."

Nagtanguan ang lahat. G na. 

Nag-cheers sila to seal the deal.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**AFTER BAR FIVE**

"POTAENA. HOY KANG SEULGI!" Sigaw ng isang babae na nagsasara ng isang parang store na nadaanan ng grupo nila Seulgi papunta sa pang-walo nilang bar. 

Lumingon ang lahat.

Lumiit ang mata ni Seulgi na mej lasing na. Pilit inaaninag ang tumawag. 

"It's me, mahn." Sabi ng babae.

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Moonbyul. "Hoy putangina mo, Jeongyeon! Dito ka pala nagsuot sa New York pota ka!" Sigaw niya.

Tumawa ang babae. 

Dumating ang nahuhuli sa lakad na si Wendy. Naaninag nadin ang kinakausap ng mga kasama niya. "Hoy Jeongyeon what the fuck?" Sabi niya.

"Da who?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Jisoo na nagkibit-balikat lang sa kanya bilang sagot.

"Fuck thee off mahn!" Sigaw ni Seulgi sa babaeng nagnga-ngalang Jeongyeon. Sinugod ng yakap. Sumama sa kanya sila Moonbyul at Wendy. "Kanina lang eh pinaguusapan ka namin walanghiya ka!"

"Tangina mga erp. Namiss ko kayo mga hayup!" Sigaw ni Jeongyeon.

"Pakyu ka kasi. Di marunong magmessage amputa. Kala namin patay ka na." Sabi ni Moonbyul.

"Naghanap kami ng bangkay tsong. Isang linggo din yun." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Tangina niyoooo!" Sigaw ni Jeongyeon.

"Tindahan mo?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Nakaturo sa pintuan na sinasara ni Jeongyeon bago sila makita nito. 

"Di yan tindahan hayup ka. Studio ko yan." Sagot ni Jeongyeon.

"Lul?"

"Oo nga! Regalo ni Nayeon nung huling anniversary namin."

"Sana all nireregaluhan ng dance studio diba?" Sabi ni Moonbyul. "Sampal regalo sakin ni Yong nung anniv namin eh."

"Sinong hinarot mo?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Yung waitress ng restaurant."

"Putangina mo talaga kahit kelan, Byul." Sabi ni Seulgi. Umiiling.

"Trip niyo dito?" Tanong ni Jeongyeon.

"Ay pota. Di pa pala namin napapakilala tong iba." Sabi ni Wendy. "This is Jisoo." Tinuro ang tinutukoy, tapos inulit kay Lisa. Kumaway ang dalawa sa bagong kaibigan.

Tumango si Jeongyeon. "Ayos! No offense sa inyo ha..pero di padin nasasagot tanong ko."

"Ikakasal si boss Slug." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Tangina mo? Sinong nagpauto?" Natatawang sabi ni Jeongyeon kay Seulgi na binatukan siya.

"Yung nanay namin." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Luh cougar pala ang hanap."

"Tangina mo, Jeong. Tru tho. Ilang taon nga tanda sayo ng sugar mommy mo?" Sabi ni Moonbyul kay Seulgi.

"Putangina niyong lahat." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Pasok muna kayo mga erp. Amoy ko alak sa mga bibig niyo. Tamang papawis para mawala amats bago kayo lumarga ulit." Aya ni Jeongyeon. Binubuksan na ulit ang pinto ng dance studio.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di naman kami informed na hubadera ka pala." Sabi ni Moonbyul sa hinihingal na si Lisa na nakaupo sa gitna ng floor ng dance studio. 

"Ang linis nun mehn." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Kala ko ba rusty ka?"

Tumayo si Lisa. Nagpagpag ng tshirt. "Saks na lang. Naisipan ko choreo nung kantang yun nung narinig ko last week. Kaya malinis eh matagal napag-isipan?"

"Collab tayo minsan." Aya ni Seulgi.

"GG boss! Lupet nun kung sakali." Sagot ni Lisa. Nakipag-apir kay Seulgi.

"Nadumihan utak ko sa image ng pag-ga grind mo sa lapag hayop ka!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

Kinuha sa kanya ni Lisa ang camera na pinang-video. Tumakbo sa laptop ni Jeongyeon na naka set up sa isang corner tapos sinimulang i-transfer ang file para masend niya kay Jennie.

"Sasayaw ka, Slug?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Nagkibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Di naman pwedeng si Lisa lang ang may isesend sa jowa." Nakangiting sabi niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Anong ambag mo boss Wan?" Biro ni Jisoo.

"Di ako kasing galing sumayaw nila Slug at Lisa." Sagot ni Wendy. Ngumiti. "Kakantahan ko si Joy. Kasi sakto yung vibes."

"Gaya-gaya."

"Di ko kasalanan na songer tayo pareho."

"Mga tipo nila Chip tsaka Ligaya noh?"

"Tru."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakatayo silang lahat sa labas ng studio.

"Di ka talaga sasama mehn?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Jeongyeon. 

"May toyo si Nayeon. Ang lala ng trip nun lately, di ko pweds iwan ng matagal kasi baka patayin ako." Malungkot na sagot ni Jeongyeon.

"Punta nalang kayo bukas sa kasal ni Slug." Sabi ni Wendy. "Para maka-catch up tayo ng mas matagal."

"Lakas makapag-aya ni boss Wan..kasal mo?" Biro ni Lisa.

"Tangina?"

"Actually." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakisakay nadin. 

"Oo nga naman. Sa susunod pa kasal mo tsong. Expect mo na si Joy kasi matangkad yun. Abot agad yung bouquet." Dagdag asar ni Moonbyul.

"Matangkad din naman si Rosie." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Disqualified na si Chip boss. May asawa na yun. Lasing ka na yata." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Ay shet. Sorry, Jisoo. That's not what I meant!" Sabi ni Wendy.

Nag peace sign si Jisoo. "Saks lang, boss." Sabi niya. "Kahit kasali eh di rin pweds makipag bardagulan si Chip."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**BAR SEVEN**

"Hello?" Sagot ni Lisa sa tawag sa kanya. 

Nasa gitna siya ng dance floor. Nawili na sa ganap nila sa studio ni Jeongyeon kaya naisipang ituloy na ang sayaw sayaw.

Kasama niya ang lahat. Si Jisoo ang tagahawi ng mga sumusubok lumapit sa kanila.

_ "Lisa?" _ Si Jennie pala ang tumawag.

"Oh? Anmeron, puta?" Sagot ni Lisa.

_ "Wala lang..I mish yew! That video you shent me was hot." _

"Lul?"

_ "Bawal bah kitah mamish? Labsh kita eh. Alabshu, Lalisha!!!" _

"Tangina mo, Jennie. Wasted ka na yata amputspa sino si Lalisha?"

_ "Fuck off. Ikhaw na nga tong tinatawagan. Ayaw mo pha?" _

"Nakakatakot. Di ka ganyan. Umuwi ka na."

_ "Thanginah moh!" _

"Yown! Labyu too, Jennie!"

_ "Lul." _

May dumaan na isang lalake sa harap ni Lisa. Kasunod ang isang babae na tyempong nabangga siya habang sinisigawan ang lalaki na naunang dumaan ng isang masigabong "that was a good fuck! "

Huli na ang lahat. Alam na ni Lisa na narinig yun ng kausap kasi may suminghap sa telepono. Ngumiwi nalang siya.

_ "PUTANGINA MO OHSHIGE SHINO YUNG GHOOD FUCK PA MORE. MAGKALIMUTAN NA TAHYO, LALISHA PHUTANGINA MO TALAGA!" _

Malakas ang sounds sa buong bar. Sumasayaw sa paligid niya ang mga kaibigan pero napatigil ang lahat. 

Di na kasi kailangan ng speaker. Nadinig nila yun.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**AFTER BAR EIGHT**

"Sandale!" Sigaw ni Wendy sa tropang nauuna ng lakad sa kanya.

Tumingin ang lahat. 

"Anmeron boss?" Tanong ni Lisa. Sumusuray na lumapit.

"Nahulog yung phone ko." Balita ni Wendy.

Dumating na sa tabi niya ang ibang mga kasama.

"Tanga ka." Banat ni Moonbyul.

"Putangina mo. Tulungan niyo nalang ako kunin."

"Saan ba nahulog?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Tinuro ni Wendy. Bukas na manhole.

"Boss." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakafacepalm na. "Bakit nahulog?"

"Tinatawagan ko si Joy." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Classic clingy drunk Seungwan." Comment ni Seulgi.

"Aabutin ko. Hawakan niyo ako." Sabi ni Wendy. Dahan-dahan na lumuhod tapos shinoot ang kalahati ng katawan papasok sa manhole.

"Hoy putangina ka!" Saway ni Moonbyul.

Mabilis lumuhod ang lahat. Kanya-kanyang hawak sa iba-ibang parte ng damit ni Wendy para di ito tuluyang mahulog sa loob ng manhole.

"Malapit na! Kita ko eh! Nakasabit sa ledge." Sigaw ni Wendy.

"Para tayong mga ewan dito putangina naman. Iwan mo na yan, boss! Para namang wala kang pambili ng bagong phone eh!" Saway ni Jisoo. 

"Abot ko kasi! Bakit ako bibili ng bago!" 

"Ang bigat mo pukingna!" Reklamo ni Seulgi na nakaupo sa floor at nakahawak sa legs ni Wendy.

"Nakakahiya tayo, boss!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Nagtitinginan yung mga dumadaan!"

"Bobo kasi ni Seungwan putek yan." Sabi ni Moonbyul.

"Eto na eto na. Nakuha ko na!" Sigaw ni Wendy. Biglang sumunggab paloob sa manhole.

Napunit yung jacket niya na hinahawakan ng mga kasama. Tinamaan ng bag ng isang passerby sa ulo si Seulgi na nabitawan ang legs niya.

May splash. 

"Papatayin ako ni Ligaya tsaka ni Chip. Yan tayo boss Wan eh." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Mababaw lang pala tong butas. Pahila nalang guys!" Sabi ni Wendy mula sa loob ng manhole.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**BAR TEN**

"Gandang buffer ng amoy mo, Wan." Asar ni Moonbyul.

"Walang nalapit satin eh." Natatawang comment ni Seulgi.

"Ambaho naman kasi talaga, boss Wan. Putangina." Sabi ni Lisa. "As in."

"Eto na yung talagang nakaligo sa dagat ng basura." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Malay ko ba naman kasing actual sewer pala yun?" Nakasimangot na sabi ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**AFTER BAR ELEVEN**

"You've been following us for a block now. May I ask why?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa isang lalake na nakasunod nga naman talaga sa kanila.

"Uhm..Well..Your friends haven't paid for the drinks." Sabi ni kuya.

Nag facepalm si Jisoo. "Fuck."

Tinanguan lang siya ng lalaki. "I don't want to make a scene so I just followed you guys."

"Shit. Sorry. How much was it?" Tanong ni Jisoo. Dumudukot na sa bulsa para sa wallet niya.

"300 bucks."

"What."

"Yeah. 329 bucks to be exact."

"Hoy birthday ni Irene yun. 329." Nakangiting sabi ni Seulgi. "Gahd. I miss her. Ano kaya ginagawa nun ngayon? Sana masaya siya."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**AFTER BAR TWELVE**

"Dito muna tayo sa Walmart saglit." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Bibilhan ko ng snacks si Chip. Naipangako eh."

Tumango ang mga kasama niya na saks na level na ng lasing at kumukulit na.

"Parang awa. Kumalma kayo. Lalo ka na, Kuto." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Kanya-kanyang peace sign.

Pumasok na sila sa tindahan.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Paano gagawin niyo ngayon?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa kausap sa telepono. Nakinig sa sagot sa kanya. "Okay. Ganito. Uhhmm..Tapos nadin naman kami sa twelve. I'll bring everyone to you guys?..Sa hotel? Oks..lasing nadin? Galeng."

Nalingat ng saglit. Pagtingin niya sa likod niya ay nawawala na ang mga kasama. "FUCK." Sabi niya. "ROSIE I LOST THEM. Hanapin ko lang saglit tapos G na sayo yeah?"

Tumango si Jisoo nang madinig ang okay ni Rosé tapos binaba ang tawag.

Di na niya kailangan maghanap ng matagal. 

Sunod-sunod na lumabas sa Walmart ang mga kasama niya. May kanya-kanyang mga dala, tumatakbo.

Lasing ang lahat. Lasing ng malalang level na hindi na kayang maglakad ng diretso at lalong di makakatakbo ng maayos. 

Bakit alam ni Jisoo? Kasi nadapa si Lisa at natapilok ang iba sa kanya. Tamang dogpile.

Patakbo siyang lumapit sa kumpol ng tao. 

"Fuck." Sabi ni Jisoo. Isa-isang tinayo ang mga kaibigan. "Tangina, Lalisa." Comment niya nang makita ang itsura ng nakangiting si Lisa na may gasgas sa gitna ng ilong, at gasgas sa kaliwang pisngi. May ilang spikes na nakatusok sa baba.

"Soo. Tol. May mga halamang tinda." Sabi ni Lisa. "Binilhan ko si Jennie." Pinakita ang hawak na cactus na surprisingly, eh buhay pa kahit nadaganan niya. "Niyakap ko para di ma-damage. Gaya ng yakap ko kay Puta gabi-gabi."

"I got Joy some dog food for Haetnim." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Walmart really does sell everything." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I got Irene that banana milk thing she likes."

"Binilhan ko ng sandok si Yongsun." Balita ni Moonbyul.

May babaeng lumabas mula sa main entrance ng Walmart at lumapit sa kanila.

"Luh shet! Di ka lang sa SM naga-appear!" Comment ni Jisoo nang makilala niya ang babae na si Sunmi pala.

"Yeah. Di lang sa SM." Biro ni Sunmi. "I went for a late night cereal run and ran into these guys sa may cashier. Kamuntik na silang lumabas ng di nagababayad. Kept insisting they already did kahit hindi naman."

"Lasing."

"All good. I paid for their shit. Alis nadin ako. And before you ask, I'm invited."

Nag-walk out si Sunmi. Kinawayan pa siya ni Seulgi kahit hindi na niya napansin pero narinig niya ang sigaw na "salamat, Sunmi! See you tomorrow!"

Sumenyas lang si Sunmi ng okay sa kanilang lahat.

Takang tumingin ang mga kasama niya kay Seulgi.

"Nag-usap sila ni Irene. Saks na. I'll talk to her tomorrow too para clear na ang lahat at tapos na." Paliwanag ni Seulgi.

"Orayt. Sabi mo eh." Sagot ni Moonbyul.

"Tara na at umuwi?" Tanong ni Jisoo. "Kailangan ko kayong dalhin sa mga jowa niyo. Meet up daw sa harap ng hotel sabi ni Chip nung tumawag."

"Pero di kasali si Slug diba?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Huh..Di namin naisip ni Chip yun ah."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**THE PLAZA HOTEL NYC**

"HINDI AKO MAKAKITA PUTANGINA!" 

"SI SNUGGLE BA YUNG SUMIGAW?! SNUGGLE DI KITA MAKITA!"

"NAKA-BLINDFOLD KA DIN BA? UGH I HATE THIS TRADITION!"

"Chip! Kamusta ka?"

"Ayos naman. Tired as fuck. Is this how you felt everytime you had to babysit me when I get drunk? Sorry."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't right." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Nakatayo silang dalawa sa gitna ng hotel room na di alam ni Seulgi kung kanino kasi hindi yun yung kwarto nila ni Irene. 

"Ilang oras nalang, Slug. You wake up tomorrow tapos G na ikakasal ka na." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Konting tiis nalang tsong." Sabi ni Moonbyul. Umalis nadin agad dahil tinawagan na ni Solar.

"Kaya mo yan, boss." Sabi ni Lisa. "Larga na ako at may scheduled away pa kami ni Puta. Litse kasi yung ate girl na dumaan eh." Nag-peace sign sa mga nasa kwarto tapos umalis nadin gaya ng sabi. 

"Larga nadin ako, boss. Pagod si Chip kailangan nun ng cuddles. Kayanin mo kasi tama si boss Wan. Ilang oras nalang. Keri na ikaw pa ba?" Sabi ni Jisoo. Tinapik sa balikat si Seulgi bago umalis.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naiwan ang mag bestfriend sa kwarto. 

Umupo si Seulgi sa gilid ng kama. 

"Kakasal na ako." Pabulong na sabi ni Seulgi.

Tumabi ng upo si Wendy. "Yep."

"I'm getting married to the crazy accountant who was late for her job interview."

"Yup."

"Imagine if she hadn't walked in when she did and I managed to strong arm you into rejecting her like I initially wanted."

"You wouldn't have met and today would have been very different."

"I'd like to think we would have met..eventually."

"Maybe."

"God..I..I'm so lucky."

"We all are."

"Wan. You know you're still my bestfriend right?" Sabi ni Seulgi. "Shit's a lifetime deal. I've got a certificate to prove it."

"Wouldn't think otherwise, Slug. We both signed that thing." Natatawang sabi ni Wendy.

"I..will get that framed. Put it up next to my wedding photo. Coz I seriously think..I wouldn't get this far without you."

Suminghot si Wendy. Nagtinginan sila ni Seulgi. 

Sabay na pumalahaw ng iyak tapos nagyakapan.

"Tsong huhu ikakasal na bestfriend ko!" Iyak ni Wendy. "I'm so proud of you, Slug!"

"I'm so proud of you too, Wan! Look at us being fucking amazing at life!"

"I gotta sing later at your wedding you're gonna let me sing right?"

"Oo naman! Kahit boom tarat tarat pa yung kantahin mo keri lang!"

Nagbitaw sila sa yakapan. Humiga sa bed pareho.

"Shet putangina. Our college selves would be so fucking mindblown if they saw us now." Comment ni Wendy.

"Kaya nga eh. Fuck." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I'm glad I was late to my first college lecture and the only seat that was available was next to yours."

"Same, Slug."

Bumangon si Seulgi. Sinundot sa mukha si Wendy. "Seryoso. If I hadn't met YOU..I'd most likely still be that asshole who pushes people away because of a messed up holier than though attitude."

"Di rin."

"No mahn..legit. You kept me in check, Seungwan. Thank you."

"Bahala ka what you think, Slug. You're welcome I guess."

"Ikaw yung legit na soulmate ko. Hindi si Irene."

"Gago ka. Don't let her or Joy hear you say that."

"Sigaw ko pa sa labas eh." Banta ni Seulgi. Tumayo at gumegewang na naglakad papunta sa balcony. 

Huminga ng malalim si Seulgi. Sumigaw. "GOOD FUCKING EVENING, NEW YORK! I'M KANG SEULGI AND MY SOULMATE IS SON SEUNGWAN!"

"Putangina ka, Seulgi." Natatawang sabi ng nasa likod niya na si Wendy.

"Saks na."

May sumigaw mula sa ilalim na balcony. "CONGRATS!"

Kumunot ang noo ni Seulgi. "That sounded suspiciously like Irene." Sabi niya. Naglalakad pabalik sa kama.

"Di siguro?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"I know her voice." 

"You're hallucinating. Matulog ka na."

Pinalo ni Seulgi ang noo niya. "FUCK!" Sigaw niya. "Wala pa akong wedding vows."

Tumawa si Wendy. Kinuha ang notepad sa lamesa ng kwarto kasama ng isang ballpen tapos inabot ang lahat kay Seulgi na nakaupo na ulit sa bed.

"Yan. I'll leave you to work on that." Sabi ni Wendy. Lumakad na paalis.

Nasa pintuan na siya nang may yumakap sa kanya.

"Labyu bestfriend." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Labyu too, bestfriend. Sige na. Goodnight. See you at your wedding."

"Best man."

"Saks na as long as best man kadin sa kasal namin ni Joy."

"Duh. Sino pa ba kukunin mo?"

"Goodnight, Slug."

"Goodnight, Seungwan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"This..is going nowhere." Bulong ni Seulgi sa hangin. 

Naka indian sit siya sa kama. Pilit nagiisip ng matinong pwedeng isulat sa papel niya para sa wedding vows. Walang lumalabas. 

Di niya matawagan si Irene dahil na kay Wendy ang cellphone niya.

Umiling si Seulgi. Tumingin sa relo, tumingin sa wristwatch niya. 

"Fuck it." Sabi niya. 

Mabilis na tumayo mula sa bed at umalis ng hotel room.


	129. BUNBUN'S BACHELORETTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 129.
> 
> Anything the 'tops' can do, the 'bottoms' can do better.
> 
> Enjoy guys! Wedding of the century on the next chapter!
> 
> Tell me what you think like always! Labyu ebribadi!

"Sino yung nagpauso nung rule na yun?" Tanong ni Irene kay Joy.

Nakatayo silang dalawa sa gitna ng hotel room ng ChuChip.

Nakahilata sa kama si Jennie, nagkakalikot ng camera niya, nakaupo sa sofa si Suho at ka-text si Sehun, nasa banyo si Solar, habang si Rosé naman ay naghahalungkat sa mga gamit nila ni Jisoo.

"Sabi ni Wanda sakin eh pinapa-impose daw ng parentals ni boss Slug na di kayo pweds magkita bago ang kasal." Sagot ni Joy sa tanong ng kaibigan.

"GG din parentals mo sa rule na yun actually." Comment ni Jennie. "Scary ang bilis nila lahat naging magtropa."

"Sino?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Yung parentals nila boss tsaka Irene."

"Ayos yun." Sabi ni Suho. "Helps with the whole merging of families vibe."

"Naiinis ako. Tatlong oras lang ang limit ko before I crave Snuggle cuddles. Di pwede." Banat ni Irene. Pilit na hinahawi sa harap niya ang nakaarang na si Joy para makapunta sa pintuan at hanapin si Seulgi.

"Ang kulit ng kipay. Pumirmi ka kaya!? Isang gabi lang naman eh!" Reklamo ni Joy.

"Parang tanga naman kasi! Ano bang silbi nung pakeme na rule rule na yan?"

"I read somewhere that it was a thing from when arranged marriages were common." Paliwanag ni Rosé. Lumingon ang lahat sa kanya.

"Okay?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Tuloy mo, Chip."

"Wala. Back then you're not supposed to see each other the night before the wedding to be sure that you would both go through with it..or some shit. Basta yun yung gist niya."

"Kung sakali sigurong panget pala mapapangasawa mo no?" Biro ni Solar.

"Actually." Sabi ni Joy. "Kahit ako kung makikita kong panget pala yung nireto sakin eh tatakbo ako."

Sandaling umupo sa floor si Rosé sa harap ng maletang binubuklat. Nag-isip. "Could also be about something like making sure the bride would stay pure or whatever? Para yung virginity thing would be after the wedding instead of before?"

"Hindi problema yun. Kasi kung purity lang ang usapan eh wala na. Basag na. Baboy na baboy na ako." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Tru. Pokpok ka eh." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Tangina nito. Kala mo di siya yung nakauna eh."

Natulala ang lahat. 

"LUH GAGO LEGIT BA?!" Sigaw ni Joy.

"Ohmygod." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Galeng." Comment ni Solar.

"Alam ba ni Lisa yan?" Tanong ni Suho. Tumatawa na kasabay ng ate niya at ni Jennie.

"Deh." Sagot ni Irene.

"Paano? Parang tanga." Sabi ni Joy.

"Alam niyo naman na childhood tropa kami nito ni Irene." Sagot ni Jennie. "Business partners parentals namin dati sa New Zealand so we saw each other all the time. Saks na we were two curious teenagers so we went for it. Why do you think my parents hate Irene so much?"

"Buti nalang saktong momol nalang ginagagawa natin nung pumasok sila sa kwarto mo noh?" Sabi ni Irene kay Jennie. "Imagine if they came in thirty minutes earlier. Whooo! Live show."

Tumawa silang dalawa. Nag-apir.

"Ang kalat." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Good times." Sabi ni Irene. Huminga ng malalim. "Namimiss ko padin si Seulgi though. Sa lahat ng nakarat ko eh yun ang pinakamasarap, no offense Jennie."

Nag peace sign si Jennie. "Keri na."

"You'll always have a special place in my heart."

"Puta ka."

"Ayos lang yan, noona. We should all just go out tonight instead. Bachelorette party mo na lang to pass the time." Sabi ni Suho.

\------------------------------------------------------------

May kumatok sa kwarto. Tumayo si Jennie para pagbuksan. Si Krystal. Dire-diretso lang sa loob tapos kumaway sa lahat ng occupants bago kausapin si Irene.

"Ate Tiffany made padala me here to tell you that if you're going to make labas, I quote, 'Please don't be your usual crazy self' end quote. Ate Jessica also made payag na I can make sama to you just kung sakali para I can make bantay but we all know I won't make gawa that kasi duh."

"Ano daw?" Tanong ni Solar kay Rosé. "Ganyan ba talaga magsalita yang kaibigan niyo?"

Tinanguan lang siya ni Rosé. "You'll get used to it. She's amazing."

"Matino naman akong tao parang tanga." Sabi ni Irene kay Krystal. "Tsaka di ako ang in charge sa gabi. Make sabi that to everyone else."

"Are we going to make labas already?" Sabi ni Krystal.

"Hang on. I gotta call Jichu." Sabi ni Rosé. Ginawa nga.

Masayang kinuha ang pouch na nahanap sa gitna ng tawagan at nilagay sa backpack niya na dadalhin sa lakad. 

"Para saan yung pills, Chip?" Worried na tanong ni Irene.

"Huh? Just some maintenance stuff. Jichu and I are expecting..we would be healthy if we do this." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Sure?"

"Yup."

"Can't be healthy if you still keep eating junk." Sabi ni Jennie. "I saw a pack of guacamole Lays in there. What's with you? Isn't guacamole made of avocadoes? You hate those."

"They're not in avocado form anymore. I'm allowed to occasionally crave the chips version!"

"Still avocadoes. Weird." Sabi ni Joy. "Buntis ka ba?" Biro niya kay Rosé. 

"Pag nagke-crave buntis agad?" Sagot ni Rosé. "Ohsige. Oo nalang para matigil na."

"Why else would you suddenly make gusto some bagay that you normally hate?" Tanong ni Krystal.

"Ate Irene. They're on my ass. Make them stop." 

"Tigilan niyo si Chip. Yaan niyo siya sa food choices niya para kayong mga tanga." Sunod agad ni Irene ang request.

"Pag paborito nga namang anak." Comment ni Jennie. "Larga na nga tayo! Nang makabalik ng maaga."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**STRIP CLUB 1**

"Tangina. LOL. Ano ba yan. Ang daming dicks eh di naman tayo mga mahilig sa talong. Si Ligaya lang at si Suho ang natutuwa eh." Sabi ni Irene. Pinagtatawanan na ang isang kuya na nagsi-strip sa stage sa harap ng lamesa nila. 

"Mamumulutan ka lang, Chip?" Tanong ni Jennie sa katabi niyang si Rosé na nagbubuklat ng food menu. 

Tumango si Rosé. "Yep. Don't feel like drinking. Saks na I can keep watch while you guys make a mess of yourselves."

"Daya naman nun. Bachelorette keme ko to. Iinom ka." Utos ni Irene.

"I'm on a cleanse, ate Irene. I'd love to..but I can't."

"You can make gawa what ate Jessica does when she goes on cleanses." Offer ni Krystal. "She turns every araw into a malaking cheat araw."

"I can't drink. I really truly cannot." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Rosé.

"Sayang naman di natin masasaksihan yung party girl Rosie in action." Sabi ni Joy. "Legend."

"I'm sad about it too but it is what it is..gotta be uhhh..healthy."

"Hmmmm." Sabi ni Solar.

"Anyone have any bills I can slot into that guy's underpants? He's going around for tips." Biglang sabi ni Suho.

"Lam niyo yung sa simbahan?" Tanong ni Joy.  _ "Kunin at tanggapin ang alay na itoooo!!" _ Kanta niya. Nagaabot ng bente kay Suho.

"This is in peso." Sabi ni Suho nang matanggap.

"Pa-exchange nalang kamo niya. Arte pa eh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**STRIP CLUB 2**

"Akin na yung cellphone ko putangina niyong lahat!" Sigaw ni Irene. Nakadukwang sa lamesa nila at inaabot ang nagri-ring na cellphone na hawak ni Jennie.

"Teh di nga pwede!" Sabi ni Solar. 

"Parang tanga! It's a phone conversation! Maawa naman kayo sakin letse!"

"One minute, Madam. One minute tapos wala na ha! Last chance." Sabi ni Joy. Kinuha ang phone ni Irene mula kay Jennie tapos inabot sa may-ari. 

Mabilis na hinablot ni Irene at sinagot ang tawag.

_ "Stuck on you..ne gyeote yeah!" _ Kanta ni Rosé sa ringtone ni Irene para kay Seulgi. Nagpapalaman ng isang maliit na piraso ng Twix bar sa dalawang chip na guacamole.

Sumimangot si Krystal nang makita. "Eew. What..is the lasa of that?" Tanong niya kay Rosé.

"I don't know. Wouldn't find out unless I try." Sagot ni Rosé.

Tumingin nadin ang lahat sa ganap. 

"Yuck, Chip ha. What the fuck?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ang labo, Chip. Trip mo? Di ka naman lasing." Comment ni Joy.

Sinubo ni Rosé ang gawa. Ngumuya ng tatlong beses. Tumango. "Not bad." Sabi niya.

"Eeeew." Sabi ni Suho. "Sweet and sour."

"Di ka maarte sa pagkain noh?" Sabi ni Solar kay Rosé. "Kaya siguro mahal na mahal ka ni Jisoo."

"Saks nadin." Sabi ni Rosé. Gumagawa nanaman ng food combo niya. "This is truly not bad you guys. Try." 

Nagkibit-balikat si Suho. Sumubok gumawa at kumain ng isa. "Yeah..no..not for me." Sabi niya pagkatapos. 

Inulit ng lahat. Pare-pareho ng conclusion. Si Rosé lang ang may gusto.

"Hoy Madam time's up ka na!" Sigaw ni Joy kay Irene. 

Sumimangot ang sinigawan pagkatapos ng tawag. Inabot na ulit ang cellphone niya sa naghihintay na kamay ni Jennie. 

"Di nakakatuwa. Miss ko na ng malala yung mochi na ngiti nung Snuggle bear ko." Sabi ni Irene. Suminghot.

"Iiyak ka na niyan?" Asar ni Jennie.

"Pakyu."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**STRIP CLUB 3**

"Woooooo!!! Bumayo ka pa kuya!" Sigaw ni Joy sa kuyang nagsi-strip sa harapan ng lamesa nila.

"What is going on?" Sabi ni Krystal na pinagtawanan ng lahat dahil napagdiskitahan na ng stripper na nag hip thrusts sa mukha niya.

"Noona pengeng pera pang-tip!" Request ni Suho sa umiinom ng cocktail sa tabi niyang si Irene.

"Mauubos yung cash ko panglagay mo lang sa brief ng mga strippers mo, Junmyeon puta naman! Wala ka bang sariling pera?!" Reklamo ni Irene. "Dyusko. Ang kalat. Isusumbong kita kay bro!" Nag-aabot ng isang stack ng dollars sa kapatid.

"Sana all may stacks ng cash sa handbag?" Comment ni Solar.

"Natutunan ko kay Fany unnie. Comes in handy pag kailangan mo tbh." 

"Sarap nung salsa ng tortillas ha. In fairness. Pweds na for a strip club." Sabi ni Rosé.

Nilingon siya ni Jennie. Nagsasawsaw ng Twix bar sa salsa si Rosé.

"Ano bang trip mo sa buhay, Chip?!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Wag ka ngang judgy! Pinapakain ko ba sayo?!" Suminghot. "Ate Joy! Anong pabango mo?"

Lumingon ang tinawag na naglalagay ng ini-spray na pabango sa bag. "Huh?" Sigaw ni Joy mula sa kabilang side ng mahaba nilang couch.

"Ano kako pabango mo?" Tanong ulit ni Rosé.

"Yung mumurahin na bench bakit?"

"Ahh. Wala lang. Smells nice."

"Ang layo para maamoy. Galeng naman." Comment ni Solar.

"Heightened sense of smell. The cleanse is doing wonders."

"Make him stop ohmygod!!" Reklamo ni Krystal. Nasampal na ng rogue manbits sa pisngi.

"Bet sakin nalang yan!" Sigaw ni Suho. "Or kay Noona! Para masaya kasi bachelorette naman niya!"

"Tigilan niyo ako mga putangina!" Sigaw ni Irene. Lalong tumili ng lapitan ng lalaki at upuan.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy, Madam!" Tawag ni Jennie kay Irene.

"Ano?" Sagot ng naliligo sa vodka na si Irene. 

"Bakit mo binubuhos yan sayo? Parang gago!" Sabi ni Solar.

"Saks na disinfectant. Gahd. GG si Kuya mag grind eh yung pawis niya dumikit sakin. Eew."

"Ikakasal ka na." Sabi ni Joy kay Irene.

Binaba ni Irene ang hawak na bote ng alak. Ngumiti. "I know..Di ko naisip na aabot ako sa point na ganito." Sabi niya.

"Point of getting married?" Sabi ni Suho. "Why don't you think so?"

Kibit-balikat si Irene. "Wala lang. Weird but also really great I get to marry someone who's all for whatever I am."

"Makasalita ka naman parang di mo deserve. Ang cool mo kaya." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Cool. But let's face it, I'm a single mom to six dumbfuck adult children tapos gumora padin si Slug? Damn. Martyr."

"Gets naman ni BossDad na package deal ka with us, and it's not like di rin niya kami na-tropa diba?" Entry ni Rosé. Kumakain padin.

"If it helps.." Sabi ni Krystal. "I know Slug really loves you. She tells me all the time."

"Buti di ka nababadtrip eh ex mo yun?" Biro ni Irene.

"Sabi ko naman sayo diba? That ship has sailed. Slug is dumb. Di kami bagay. Better we're friends."

"Lam mo?" Sabi ni Solar kay Irene. "Nakilala ko yung si Seulgi nung college. Bagong lipat siya sa Archi tapos ewan kung paano siya napadpad sa orbit ni Engineer Moonbyulyi pero isang araw eh dinala na lang niya yun tsaka si Wendy sa review spot namin. I've been through every single kalokohan nung tatlong tukmol na yun pati yung isa nilang tropa na si Jeongyeon. Mygahd. Ang kalat. Am actually amazed..na nagbago silang lahat at some point."

"Slug did tell me a few stories. But not all of them. I think nahihiya siya." Comment ni Krystal.

"What sort of kalat does someone like boss Slug get into nung college?" Tanong ni Jennie. "Parang ang layo naman sa kilala namin."

"Sinabihan ako nun." Kwento ni Irene. "Something about partying and shit pero nung sila pa daw ni cereal gurl at nasa comm arts siya."

"Mellowed out na siya by the time nakilala namin." Sabi ni Solar. "But not completely. There were moments. Babaero yan dati."

Natawa si Irene. "Sabi niya nga. Kaya daw praktisado."

"I assume pati bff niya?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Di naman. Mas mabait si Seungwan ng di hamak. Nabubuyo lang nung tatlo pero most of the time siya yung voice of reason." Sagot ni Solar.

"Ayos naman pala upstanding character, Wannie." Comment ni Rosé. Nag-apir sila ni Joy.

Tinungga ni Irene ang cocktail. Nag-refill mula sa tower na nasa lamesa tapos ni-swish ang laman ng baso bago nagsalita. "Tingin niyo.." Tanong niya sa tropa, "anong ginagawa natin ngayong date na to..kung di natin nakilala the way we do yung dalawang boss?"

Kanya-kanyang isip. 

"Hard to think about that what if, noona." Sabi ni Suho. "Bakit pa eh we're all in better places now?"

"Humor me, Junmyeon."

"Hmmm..Probs eh hanggang ngayon g padin ako sa mga fling fling na minumulto ako after ilang linggo." Entry ni Joy.

"Baka di kami ni Lisa and we're still in that weird limbo of taguan ng feelings. Who knows how long that would have gone on or if we do end up together." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Jennie.

"Jichu and I..would probably be safe from all the fucked up shit we had to go through last year..pero..we'd still be broken enough to never properly get back to the way we were before all that." Sabi ni Rosé. Huminga ng malalim. Tinapik ang tiyan. "Some cool things we won't get to experience..some cool people..we won't get to meet." 

Tumango si Irene. Inubos ulit ang baso, refill ulit. "Di ko naisip..na may mamahalin ako the same way I love Seulgi. Ang lala. The thing is..I get she changed a whole lot since we met..pero I did the same thing kahit subconciously..tipong..I used to genuinely just think about myself in every decision kahit katangahan or nah. Ngayon..I think about how it would affect us..even you guys are included more than usual. Para bang..finally I get to think about the sort of family I used to be so averse about. Tangina. Is it selfish to want this to be my usual now? Yoko may magbago unless it's for the better."

"Isn't that what every married person wants?" Sabi ni Krystal.

"Dunno. I've never been married." Sagot ni Suho.

"Kind of." Sabi ni Solar. "Isn't the whole point of getting married is to share your life with someone?"

"Pweds mo din naman gawin yun without getting married." Entry ni Joy.

"Tru. Pero idk..there's a strange sort of fulfillment knowing na you're married and doble yung assurance na sabay na kayo ng partner mo into going through everything." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"I suppose." Sabi ni Jennie. "Paano ba kayo umabot sa ganung point ni boss?" Tanong niya kay Irene. 

"Ewan." Sagot ni Irene.

Tinitigan siya ng lahat. 

"Pakyu?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Oo nga!" Giit ni Irene. "Di ko alam. Alam niyo naman ako. Kakasabi ko lang din kanina..di ako yung tipo ng tao na magiisip ng ganun kalalang commitment levels noh. Yuck. Imagine isang tao lang kasama mo for life? No."

"Luh?" Sabi ni Suho. "Tomorrow's event states otherwise."

"Thanks, Junmyeon. I fucking know. I'm getting there." Huminga ng malalim si Irene. "Di ko alam why. Basta ang alam ko lang..eh sa lahat ng na-meet ko na tao..Snuggle's the only one I wouldn't have any problems spending the rest of my life with. Minsan naiisip ko na tangina..yung effort nun just to keep me happy isn't returned as much and I fucking hate it. Parati naman niya akong nire-reassure na ayos lang pero.."

"Pero parang feel mo eh kulang na kulang yung binibigay mo compared sa kanya?" Sabi ni Rosé.

Pumitik sa direksyon niya si Irene. "Yes, Chip. Parang feeling ko eh kulang na kulang yung balik ko sa kanya kahit she keeps telling me she doesn't mind..I still want to be better." Sabi ni Irene.

"Actually.." Sabi ni Jennie pagkatapos mag-shot, "I feel the same with Lisa. Not just material wise ha..just yung effort in general. Parang puro kabig lang ako kahit G na G ako to change it di parin maiwasan isipin na.."

"Mas inaalagaan ka niya kesa sa pagaalaga mo sa kanya?" Comment ni Joy.

Tumango si Jennie. "Yep. Ganun. Parang kung alaga lang ang usapan eh talong-talo na ako kung puro sampal lang abot niya sakin."

"Di ko naman sinasaktan si Wanda." Sabi ni Joy. "Pero ganern din iniisip ko. Potspa. Yung level ng adjust niya para sakin eh di na yata fair. Laglag ba naman niya tatay niya just coz ayaw sakin? Deym. Yung backpack niyang nag-upgrade to include Haetnim's shit for survival..mga maliit na bagay lam niyo yun?"

"Sehun and I split everything in half." Sabi ni Suho. "Literally..every responsibility. Makes things easier, less arguments."

"That don't work with females." Sabi ni Krystal.

"It could work though." Sabi ni Rosé. "Talking helps..and I know I'm the last person who should be saying that since Jichu and I are kind of shit at communicating..but..we got better? I think? Basta goods na. Talking helps."

"Yeah it actually really does." Comment ni Jennie. "Like..Lisa and I usually just fight it out tapos oks na ulit. We get to decent compromises afterwards. Galing."

"Why..do you have to fight?" Tanong ni Solar. 

"It's their thing, ate Solar." Sabi ni Krystal. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night I guess."

"Isa pa yun." Sabi ni Rosé. "Jichu and I tend to talk things through before bed..like..whatever problems we had with each other for the day kapag meron..or just stuff in general? Parang ritual na. We never go to bed pissed about something with each other."

"Somehow..communication had never been a problem with Sluggie." Sabi ni Krystal. "Not to be that person ha..but..she prefers telling you everything lalo kapag together kayo."

"Totoo yan." Nakangiting comment ni Irene. "Nung una akala ko eh mahihirapan ako to get her to open up about things pero after a while, I realized na if I let her do her thing..magku-kwento din siya eventually." Natahimik saglit, bumuntong-hininga. "God..imagine if I didn't listen to Chip back then and actually did break up with Slug because of that dumb misunderstanding."

"Everybody say thank you, Chip." Biro ni Rosé.

Nagtawanan sila. 

"Tama na we lower our prides a little bit and be more understanding." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Tru. Kahit ganun mga jowa nating may katangahan..mas madami naman na di hamak yung shining moments nila." Sabi ni Joy.

"Ganyan pilosopiya ko kay Moonbyul simula nung naging kami eh." Comment ni Solar. "Nakaka putangina yung bibig nung tukmol na yun dyusko napakaharot. Pero saks na kasi alam ko namang sakin lang titiklop."

"Gotta be honest with you, Irene unnie.." Sabi ni Krystal. "All this talk makes me think if it was a good idea to dump Sluggie now." Biro niya.

"No backsies, Conyo Jesus. Mine now." Sagot ni Irene. 

"I'm craving Chinese food." Sabi ni Rosé. "Tara? Saks na we eat before going home. Ayos naman na siguro tatlong clubs with two rounds each."

"Bilang mo yun?" Tanong ni Suho.

"Duh. I counted orders based on pulutan. Laging may kasabay eh."

"Kaya naman pala di nauubos pagkain." Sabi ni Irene. "Tara na mga bottom. We have to be slightly more responsible than the others na for sure eh nagkakalat na at this point."

"Minsan lang makawala." Sabi ni Krystal.

"GG." Sabi ni Suho. "Am drunk enough anyway."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**A RANDOM CHINESE RESTAURANT**

"Kala ko ba kakain lang tayo?" Tanong ni Solar sa mga kasama niyang umorder nanaman ng alak kasabay ng pagkain.

"Merong options for alcohol eh. Bakit hindi?" Sagot ni Irene. "Tuloy tuloy na natin yung buzz."

"Anyare sa be more responsible schtick?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Tossed that out the window."

"Competitive tayo dito. Di lang sila ang pweds maglasing." Sabi ni Joy.

"Kalat pati. We can do better." Entry ni Jennie.

"I'm tapping out." Sabi ni Suho. "Rosie would need the help if yun ang plan niyo."

"Thank you, Suho oppa." Sabi ni Rosé. "We can share the food nalang. Try the Lo Mein iz good."

Nag-finger gun sa direksyon niya si Suho tapos lumipat ng pwesto papunta sa tabi niya para mas madali silang makakain ng sharing.

Nag-cheers ang iba nilang mga kasama ng dumating na alak.

"Here's to getting locked the fuck down!" Sigaw ni Irene.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"May natanggap din ba kayo na mga video galing sa mga jowa niyo?" Tanong ni Joy sa mga kasama.

Lasing na sila. Pero shempre walang aamin. 

"Di ko alam. Na kay Puta yung cellphone ko." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Suho.

"Natatakot akong buksan kasi baka kung anong kalat ang makita ko eh." Sabi ni Joy. Pinakita ang cellphone na may video message nga na natanggap galing kay Wendy. 

Kanya-kanya na silang bukas ng cellphone para i-check kung meron din sila. Inabot ni Jennie ang cellphone ni Irene sa may-ari. 

"Meron ako galing kay Byul." Sabi ni Solar.

"Same from Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Jichu has one too." Comment ni Rosé. 

"Inaantok na ako." Sabi ni Krystal.

"Pass around?" Request ni Suho. "Na-curious ako."

"G. Ako na una." Sabi ni Irene. Binuksan ang video na natanggap mula kay Seulgi habang umiinom ng beer na nabuga niya sa mukha ng kapatid nang magsimulang mag-play ang palabas. "SHET MAMI PUTANGINA ANG SARAP!"

"Kadiri ha. Kung masarap bakit mo idudura?!" Reklamo ni Suho.

"Tanga, Junmyeon. Di yung beer. Si Seulgi kako. Ang sarap. Fuck."

Nakinuod ang lahat. 

"Dancer Sluggie." Comment ni Krystal. "Been a while since I've seen that in action. Sherep nga."

"Damn, Irene. Nice catch." Biro ni Jennie.

Maikli lang ang video. Tapos na nang makasalita ulit si Irene. "Naglalaway ako hayup. Kung wala yang pa tradition eme niyo eh for sure diditch ko kayo para gapangin si Seulgi agad-agad."

"Saya ng ikaw nasa harap ng pila noh?" Biro ni Joy.

"Duh."

Si Jennie naman ang nagbukas ng video. Nabilaukan sa sinusubong siomai. "Shet!" Sigaw niya.

Lipat attention ang tropa. 

"It says Lilifilm 3." Comment ni Rosé. "Does that mean there's two others?"

"Oh pak hubaderang Lalisa." Sabi ni Joy. "Kung swag ang panlaban ni boss Slug eh legs naman ang sa kanya."

"Tutulo na laway mo, Ruby Jane." Asar ni Irene. "Ano? Kapag wet sa baba eh dapat wet din sa taas?"

"Putangina mo." Sagot ni Jennie. "Bastos." Ni-stop ang video tapos binulsa ang phone.

"Ang daya. Di pa tapos eh." Sabi ni Solar.

"Diba meron ka din galing sa jowa mo?" Tanong ni Krystal kay Solar.

"Ay shet oo nga pala!" Sabi ni Solar. "Mygahd. I keep forgetting na dancerist din pala si Engineer."

Tama ang hula. Dance video nga.

"Ang sarap na mananayaw yung jowa." Comment ni Joy. "The body rolls. Oof." Binubuksan ang video ni Wendy.

Nasampal sila lahat dala ng kilig niya sa harana. "Gahd! Homaygulay that boses talaga! Pakipulot naman yung nalaglag kong panteh!" Sigaw ni Joy.

"Yung totoo?" Sabi ni Krystal.

"May point naman." Comment ni Irene. "Tangina. Best fucking version of 'What if Love' na narinig ko. Pweds na kala mo siya yung original songer eh."

"I keep forgetting Wendy noona's fluent in Korean." Sabi ni Suho.

"Wala akong na-gets sa kanta kaya igu-google ko yung color coded lyrics mamaya pero shutaena I felt the love! Ke gwapo pa sa itsurahang cap at hoodie eh. Edi siya na!" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Hoy, Chip! Bet kinantahan ka din ni Soo. Trip niya yun diba?" Sabi ni Jennie.

Kibit-balikat si Rosé. Binuksan ang video na natanggap. Black screen lang. Pero dinig ang boses ng jowa niya.

_ "There's no mountain too high..No river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I love you. I love you..until the end of time." _

"Boom pains." Sabi ni Joy. "May pa Moulin Rouge si bakla!" 

"Jichu I swear to god." Bulong ni Rosé. Binulsa nalang ang phone pagkatapos ng tugtog.

"Shot nalang tayo kasi at least kahit nagkakalat eh naiisip padin nila tayo?" Offer ni Solar.

"Game!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"PUTANGINA MO OHSHIGE SHINO YUNG GHOOD FUCK PA MORE. MAGKALIMUTAN NA TAHYO, LALISHA PHUTANGINA MO TALAGA!"

"Trip mo Jennie?" Tanong ni Irene sa nagwawala na katabi niya.

Pang-limang round na nila sa Chinese restaurant na tinatambayan. 

Palasing lang sila ng palasing pero saks nang napagusapan na tigil na sila pagkatapos dahil baka ipatapon na sila ng may-ari ng establishment dahil sa ingay ng lamesa.

"Si Lalisa parang gago!" Sagot ni Jennie. Padabog na sinaksak sa backpack ni Rosé ang cellphone niya. "May nadinig akong ate na sumigaw ng 'that was a good fuck' sa background niya."

"Diba nasa bar sila?" Sabi ni Solar. "Baka naman random ate lang yun na dumaan. Keri na gurl. Ganyan din si Byul eh. Lapitin ng mga nagsasalita ng inappropriate sa paligid niya."

May tumahol sa likod nila. Lumingon ang barkada. Isang pomeranian. 

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Joy. "Hala ang kyoti!" Sigaw niya. Tumayo tapos sinubukang lapitan ang aso na tumakbo palayo papunta sa labas ng resto. Humabol siya. 

"Hoy, ate Joy! Umayos ka!" Saway ni Rosé.

Nagbato ng isang kumpol ng cash (na galing sa bag ni Irene) sa lamesa si Suho bilang bayad bago sila lahat sumunod kay Joy.

"Sobra yun, Suho oppa." Sabi ni Krystal.

"Who gives a shit, it's Irene noona's money. She's drunk, she won't notice."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Malamig yung tubig?" Tanong ni Irene sa nagtatampisaw sa isang fountain na si Joy.

"Deh. Warm pa nga eh." Sagot ni Joy.

"Bet." Nagtanggal ng sapatos si Irene. Lasing na umakyat sa gilid ng fountain tapos gumulong papasok. 

Sumunod sila Jennie at Solar. Nagkibit-balikat si Krystal.

"Pampawala ng drunk I guess." Sabi niya. Lumusong nadin.

"Y'all are gonna get arrested holy shit!" Sigaw ng kakadating lang mula sa paghabol at hinihingal na si Suho.

"Ohmygod what?" Sabi ni Rosé nang makita ang ganap.

May lumabas na security guard mula sa establishment na nasa harap ng fountain. Si Irene ang unang nakakita. Umalis siya mula sa pagsa-'shower' sa ilalim ng isang gargoyle na dumudura ng tubig tapos isa-isang tinapik ang mga kasama sa fountain sabay turo sa guard na palapit na ng palapit. 

Kanya-kanya silang pulasan.

Nagtinginan sila Suho at Rosé.

"I can't run much." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Tumango si Suho. "Piggy back?" Offer niya.

"Thanks."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nagtatawanan silang pumasok sa isang establishment. Basa ang lahat pero oks na dahil naka-itim naman sila.

Lumingap si Krystal. Casino.

"Yown!" Sabi niya. "I wanna try my hand at poker."

"Marunong ka?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Deh. Might have beginner's luck though."

"Oorder ulit ako ng alak." Sabi ni Jennie.

Dumating nadin sila Suho at Rosé. Maingat na binaba ni Suho ang buhat niya tapos nag fist bump sila. "Ninong ako ha." Biro ni Suho kay Rosé.

"Sure thing, oppa!" Sagot ni Rosé. "Wag ka muna maingay ha!"

Lumingap nadin si Suho pagkatapos tanguan ang kausap. Mabilis na hinablot ang kamay ng ate niya bago makalayo. "Noona we can't." Saway niya.

"I know, Junmyeon. Chill out. Di ko din trip anyway. Am looking for a toilet." Sagot ni Irene. "Samahan mo ako, Chip."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, Jichu..Uhh..Ate Krystal blew off ten thousand dollars on a gambling spree. Kept insisting she might still win..Mhmm. Turns out she was using ate Jessica's card. Saks na din. We thought we'd be fucked pero buti nalang ate Jennie called Yerms. Won the money back after she taught us how to count cards. Yep..sa tapat nalang ng hotel. They're all wasted yes. The walk might help..Ha? Osige. Goodluck looking for them! Sure sure. See you!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go, bottoms!" Asar ni Suho. 

Nasa harap sila ng casino. Kanya-kanyang sandal sa isang pader sila Irene, Jennie, Joy, at Solar. Nakaupo sa floor si Krystal. Umiiling-iling. 

"Takot ka noh?" Asar ni Irene kay Krystal.

"Ate Jessica would have scalped me. Can you imagine? Mygod. HOW did I not notice I was using her card?!" Sabi ni Krystal.

"Why did you even have that on you?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"She gave me one for when I gotta do errands and shit."

"Debit pa more." Biro ni Solar.

"Naduling ka yata." Sabi ni Joy.

"Wow ha." Comment ni Irene. "Ang layo ng Jung Soojung sa Jung Sooyeon."

"Saks na at least we're American." Sabi ni Krystal.

"Ang lala the trouble kung Koryan din kayo." Natatawang sabi ni Suho. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ON THE WAY BACK TO THE HOTEL**

"Lam niyo kung anong magandang way para mas lalong bumilis mawala amats natin?" Tanong ni Joy sa mga kasama niyang sumusuray ng lakad. 

"Ano?" Tanong ni Jennie.

Tumuro sa kanan nila si Joy. "Ligo tayo ulit."

May fountain nanaman. 

"Game!" Sigaw ni Irene. "Race you motherfuckers!" Naghubad ulit ng sapatos sabay takbo kasunod ng nauna na na si Joy.

Sumunod sila Krystal, Solar, at Jennie. 

"Jesus Christ ohmygod stop it!" Sigaw ni Rosé. "I'm way too pregnant to deal with all your kalat!"

"Kala ko ba wag muna maingay?" Biro ni Suho.

Sumenyas si Rosé na wasted na mga kasama. "Naliligo na sila. I don't think they paid attention, and besides..The way they are..kahit nadinig nila eh di nila maaalala." Umiiling na sabi ni Rosé.

Tinapik nalang siya sa balikat ni Suho tapos nag squat sa harap niya. "Saks na ako nalang muna kabayo mo until we get to your wife. Let's go run after some drunk bachelorettes!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

**THE PLAZA HOTEL NEW YORK**

"Bullshit." Pikon na sabi ni Irene. 

Nakatayo silang dalawa sa gitna ng hotel room nila Seulgi at Irene. 

"Kaya mo na yan. Tulog nalang naman gagawin mo." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Tru. Tamang pass out after inom." Sabi ni Jennie. "Pag gising mo eh late ka na sa kasal mo pustahan?"

"Parang ewan naman yung bet." Sabi ni Solar. "Larga na ako. Goodnight guys! Salamat sa fun, see you tomorrow!" Umalis nadin gaya ng sabi habang tumatawag sa asawa.

"I gotta sleep this drunk off..after looking for Yeri so I can thank her for helping me win back the money." Sabi ni Krystal. Bumangga sa doorframe ng kwarto bago makalabas. 

Tumango si Suho. "I..gotta accompany Krystal. Para safe." Sumunod kay Conyo Jesus.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naiwan sa kwarto sila Irene, Jennie, Joy, at Rosé.

"Bukas eh hindi na ako single mom." Biro ni Irene sa mga kasama. 

Nagtawanan sila. 

"Keri na, Madam." Sabi ni Joy. "Kay Boss Slug lang kami papayag magpa-ampon."

"BossDad oyeah!" Sabi ni Rosé. Kinakain ang huling Twix mula sa stash niya sa backpack.

"God, Irene. Don't mess it up." Sabi ni Jennie.

"I'm not planning to, bitch." Sagot ni Irene. "I know how lucky I am to have that bear. Magkamatayan na pero I'm determined to be worthy for her."

"Worth it ka teh." Sabi ni Joy. "Mas madali pag yun ang iisipin mo kesa otherwise."

"Tru." Sabi ni Rosé. Tumingin sa phone. "I gotta go..Jichu's looking for me and pagod nadin ako ng malala. Ang kalat niyo mygahd. Gotta recharge with cuddles para chill bridesmaid, Rosie yung peg ko tomorrow."

Kinawayan niya ang lahat tapos umalis na.

Tumango si Jennie. "Aawayin ko si Lisa kasi wala lang. Para hot yung make up sex. Bye guys!" 

Lumarga na.

"Una nadin ako, Madam." Sabi ni Joy. "Mag face mask ka bago matulog para fresh for the kasal ha! Labyu!" 

Nagyakapan sila bago umalis si Joy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Huminga ng malalim si Irene nang maiwan siyang mag-isa sa kwarto. 

Lumingap sa paligid tapos tumango nang mapagdesisyunan na susubukan niyang sumulat ng wedding vows.

Kinuha niya ang papel at lapis sa lamesa ng hotel room tapos nagpunta sa balcony para magpa-hangin habang nagiisip. 

May sumigaw mula sa taas. 

_ "GOOD FUCKING EVENING, NEW YORK! I'M KANG SEULGI AND MY SOULMATE IS SON SEUNGWAN!" _

Natawa si Irene sa narinig. "CONGRATS!" Sigaw niya. 

Tumahimik ulit ang paligid. Alam niya na nadinig din ni Seulgi ang boses niya. 

"Ten minutes." Sabi ni Irene sa sarili niya. 

Pinalipas niya ang sampung minuto. Twenty minutes. Wala padin siyang naisusulat sa hawak na papel. Tumingin siya sa wristwatch niya, tumingin siya sa relo na nasa pader. 

"Fuck it. I'm going."


	130. [M] ALL IN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 130.
> 
> The wedding. 
> 
> and the end of the main kwento. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with the story up until this point. It's been a wild ride.

Tinamaan si Irene sa noo ng kamao nung kakatok sana sa pintuan ng hotel room na binuksan niya.

Nagtitigan pa sila ng five seconds bago sila mag-ngitian. 

"Hello, Bunbun." Bati ni Seulgi. 

Umiyak si Irene sa ngiti ng mapapang-asawa niya.

"Trip mo?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Yumakap si Irene. "Ewan kung bakit ako naiyak..I missed your face, I hella did." Sagot niya habang humihikbi sa dibdib ni Seulgi kung saan siya nakasiksik.

Tumawa lang si Seulgi. "I missed you too, Bun." Sabi niya. "Cuddles?"

"Yes please."

Hinalikan ni Seulgi sa noo si Irene bago siya nito buhatin papunta sa kama, bridal style. Maingat siyang inihiga tapos tinabihan. 

Pumwesto lang si Irene sa usual spot niya sa ibabaw ni Seulgi tapos balik sila sa yakapan.

Tahimik na tinapik-tapik ni Seulgi ang likod ni Irene. "What did you guys get up to?" Tanong niya.

"Stuff." Humihikab na sa sagot ni Irene.

"Ang daya. Antok agad. Gusto ko pa makipagkwentuhan eh." Biro ni Seulgi. "You might be able to help me with my wedding vows."

"Di ba dapat surprise yun?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Meh. Do you have yours?"

"Nope."

Tumawa sila. 

"Wing it?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Wing it." Sang-ayon ni Irene. "Tulog na tayo. We can bang tomorrow morning before everyone arrives to sort me out."

"G. I gotta run back early to where the others thought they dumped me anyway..para di suspicious. Kala nila ha." Natatawang sabi ni Seulgi.

"We're Bunbun and Snuggle. Dumbshit traditions ain't gon' stop us." Biro ni Irene. 

"Too fucking true. Isipin mo, by tomorrow night..Nothing can fucking get us away from each other anymore."

"Gahd. I know. Can't wait."

"Love you, Bunbun."

"Love you too, Snuggle."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**SIX HOURS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

"So..fucking..tight.." Bulong ni Seulgi.

"Fuckfuckfuckmeohshit!" Sigaw ni Irene.

"I want this to last for some reason."

"Last time you get to fuck me as your girlfriend."

"I know."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohgod..I need..more Seulgi..please..fuck. more!"

"Taste so fucking good..tell me this is all mine."

"All fucking yours ohgod!"

"Louder. I want you to tell everyone who's making you scream."

"TANGINA MO!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't believe I'm saying this but you should stop." Hinihingal na sabi ni Seulgi.

"Boooo!" Sagot ni Irene.

"Mauuntog ako sa headboard, trip mo ba mag-explain sa hotel kung paano nasira yan kung sakali?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I lost count after five dammit!" Reklamo ni Irene.

"Kawawa ka naman."

"Ugh. I know."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I gotta go." Paalam ni Seulgi.

"Ehhhhhh!" Yumakap lang si Irene sa nakaupo sa edge ng kama at nagbibihis na si Seulgi. 

"Gotta be cool about this, Bunbun. Para di tayo mahuli."

"Corny naman kasi may pa superstition tradition keme pang nalalaman."

"Kaya nga eh. As if naman napigil tayo pero pweds na din."

"Sige na. Required nalang na sex tayo ulit after the wedding yes?"

"Gawa nalang tayo excuse para makabalik dito sige."

"Oks. See you later, Snuggle!"

"Love you, Bunbun."

"Love you too!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

**FIVE HOURS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

"Sabi sayo kaya mo isang gabi na hindi kasama si Irene eh." Comment ni Wendy habang papasok sa kwarto ni Seulgi. 

"Mhmm." Sagot ni Seulgi. Nakangiti lang.

"Sayang-saya amputa. Na-realize mo ba na mas oks mag-isa nalang?" Sabi ng kasunod ni Wendy na si Moonbyul. "Kasi di pwede erp. Bubugbugin ka namin."

"Huli na ang lahat, boss." Sabi ni Lisa na kasunod ni Moonbyul. "Ikakasal ka kay Madam whether you like it or nah."

Umiling lang si Seulgi. "Thanks for the faith in me guys. Di ba pwedeng masaya lang ako kasi it's FINALLY my wedding day and I'm excited?" Sabi niya.

"Pweds naman." Sabi ni Wendy. Binuksan ang dalang maleta tapos nilabas ang suit ni Seulgi. "Mag-ayos ka na. Picked this up from where Irene is, I guess pweds ko na sabihin na she was at your original hotel room the whole time."

Kunyari nagulat si Seulgi. "Legit ba? Damn. Sayang." Sabi niya.

"Ang suspicious nun tol." Sabi ni Moonbyul.

"Nasaan si Jisoo?" Tanong ni Seulgi pang change subject. Success.

"Ayaw pawalan ni Chip for some reason, boss." Sagot ni Lisa. Pinapagpag ang sarili niyang 'OOTD' para sa kasal. "Dito nadin kami lahat magpe-prep ha!" Dugtong niya.

Natawa si Seulgi. "Budget 'groomsmen'." Biro niya.

"Tru bruh." Sabi ni Moonbyul. "Game na at magpa-pogi na tayo para laglag panty silang lahat pagkita satin!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Parang kagabi lang eh di ka wasak at paiyak na kasi namimiss mo si boss." Bati ni Jennie kay Irene pagkapasok niya sa room.

"Sana all paborito ni Lord." Comment ni Solar.

"Ilang layer ng facemask yan?" Biro ni Joy.

"Blooming ka." Sabi ni Suho. "Did you get laid?"

Nag hairflip si Irene. "Maganda lang talaga ako noh!" Sabi niya. "Nasaan si Chip tsaka si Conyo Jesus?" Dugtong pang change subject.

"ChuChip are still in their room." Balita ni Jennie. "Dinaanan ko before going here."

"Bakit daw?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Something about how Chip isn't feeling well sa dami ng kinain kagabi. Soo said she's barfing when I asked. They assured us na oks na siya before the actual wedding and they'd be there."

"Damn. Kain pa more." Sabi ni Solar.

"Andun na pala sa stage na yun." Bulong ni Suho.

"Ha?" Sabi ni Irene sa narinig mula sa kapatid.

"Wala." Sagot ni Suho.

"K. Eh si Conyo Jesus?"

"Kasama nila Yerms tsaka Saeron. Runner silang tatlo diba?" Sagot ni Joy. "Tine-train na yatang successor ni Krystal yung dalawa eh."

"Nice." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Prep na tayo. Let's do this. Para we look amazing when the 'rents come in later." Sabi ni Suho. Pumalakpak ng isang beses. 

G na.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE HOUR BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Pinagpag ni Seulgi ang suot niya na suit. Tinitigan ang hawak na necktie. 

Tinapik siya sa balikat ni Wendy. "What are you gonna do without me?" Biro nito.

"Die probably." Nakangiting sagot ni Seulgi. 

Inayusan siya ng necktie ni Wendy tapos niyakap bro style.

"Seems legit." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Salamat, Seungwan." Sabi ni Seulgi. "For a lot of things."

"Oo na, Slug. Di na tayo lasing, tama na drama."

Tumawa sila pareho. Tumango si Wendy tapos niyakap ulit si Seulgi. "Iwan muna kita tsong. I'll see you outside in a bit."

"Bakit?"

"There's people who want to talk to you."

"Ha?"

Lumakad papunta sa pinto si Wendy tapos binuksan. Pumasok sa loob ang tatay ni Seulgi at tatay ni Irene. 

"Shet." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Keri na mehn." Biro ni Wendy bago umalis ng tuluyan.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So iiwan niyo ako ditong mag-isa?" Tanong ni Irene sa mga kaibigan na kakatapos lang magpaalam sa kanya.

"Di naman. May trip makipagusap sayo eh. Saks na moment bago ka ikasal." Sabi ni Joy.

"Sino naman?"

Pumasok sa kwarto sila Tiffany, ang nanay ni Irene, tapos yung nanay ni Seulgi.

"Shet." Sabi ni Irene.

"GG na, Madam. Sunduin ka namin in a bit." Sabi ni Jennie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh..Hi?" Kabado na bati ni Seulgi sa Dad ng mapapang-asawa niya pagkatapos siyang yakapin ng sarili niyang tatay. May pa-bow pa siya.

Nginitian siya ni Mr. Bae tapos inofferan ng isang baso ng on the rocks na whiskey na ni-prep nito mula sa nakapatong na bote sa isang shelf ng hotel room.

Tinanggap ni Seulgi. "Not that I'm not thrilled to have you both here..but..why?" Tanong niya sa dalawa. 

Tumawa ang tatay niya. Umupo sa sofa, business man style tapos kinindatan ang anak. "Jinho had been telling me some interesting stories from when you met him." Kwento nito.

"Fuck." Bulong ni Seulgi sa sarili niya.

Tumango ang tatay ni Irene. Mahinang tinapik sa braso si Seulgi habang nakangiti. "I knew two seconds after I started talking to you that it was all a lie."

"It was Irene's idea." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Walang patumpik-tumpik yun ah!" Comment ng tatay ni Seulgi. "Laglag agad. Susumbong ka namin sa mapapang-asawa mo."

"Dad stop ohmygod you're supposed to be on my side!"

"It's all good, Seulgi." Biro ng tatay ni Irene. "I actually admired how you stuck with it despite all my attempts to intimidate you into fessing up." Umupo nadin sa sofa katabi ng tatay ni Seulgi.

Kamot-batok si Seulgi. "I..don't know why I did."

"All good all good. We're all here now aren't we? It wasn't real back then but at least you stuck with Joohyun enough to make it real."

"She..makes it fun to stick around."

"I'm glad. Thank you. You brought my daughter out."

"Huh?"

"To everyone else, she's Irene. I know you're smart enough to understand what I mean, Seulgi. With you..she reverts back to who she was before she grew up..I see my daughter quite often now because of you so thanks."

"Uhh..okay..uhmm..you're welcome?"

Tumawa lang ang tatay ni Irene. Tumayo tapos dumukot sa bulsa ng pants nito bago lumapit kay Seulgi. "My wife and I thought that since you're both brides anyway, we would show YOU our appreciation by being in charge of your 'something new' for the wedding." Sabi niya bago maglahad ng isang box kay Seulgi. 

"Oh..whoa. Okay." Tinanggap ni Seulgi ang kahon tapos binuksan. Dalawang cufflinks. Isang t-square ang shape, tapos isang shaped like a painter's palette. "Coooooool!" Di mapigilang sabi ni Seulgi.

"One, is a nod to your profession." Paliwanag ng tatay ni Irene. "The other is a nod to your passion. Your two sisters helped us design them."

"Up to you to guess which one is whose." Biro ng tatay ni Seulgi. Nilapitan na din siya habang nag-aabot ng isa pang bagay na tinanggap din niya. 

A casio calculator watch. 

"Dad?" Takang tanong ni Seulgi.

Sinuot ng tatay niya sa kaliwang wrist niya ang relo. "I..wore that watch on the day I married your mother. It's my lucky watch. I thought I should pass it on. Something old, Sluggie bear."

Suminghot si Seulgi. "Di ako iiyak."

"Edi wag ka umiyak." Sabi ng tatay ni Irene. 

Nilingon siya nila Seulgi at ng dad nito. 

"Marunong palang mag-tagalog hala siya!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Trip niyo?" Tanong ni Irene kay Tiffany.

"Babatukan sana kita kaso pasalamat ka maayos na yung buhok mo. Can't you be serious for once?" Sagot ni Tiffany.

"Where's the fun in that, Miyoung unnie?" 

"Kating..kati..akong murahin ka."

"Do it."

"Pakyu."

"Language!" Saway ng nanay nila.

Ngumiti lang si Irene. Pa-innocent. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Tiffany. "We..are here kasi we wanted to hang out before the wedding. Bawal?"

"Girl talk." Biro ng nanay ni Seulgi.

"Ahhh." Sabi ni Irene. "Okay?"

Inabutan ni Tiffany ng isang rectangular na box si Irene. "Something borrowed." Sabi niya.

"Huh?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Sabi ng nanay ni Seulgi. "It's a wedding thing. For brides."

"Rosie told me where the whole thing originated but I forgot." Sabi ni Tiffany.

"We all had those when us three got married so you should also." Sabi ng nanay nila Irene.

"Cool..Ano to, Fany unnie?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Something borrowed nga! Ang kulet!" Sagot ni Tiffany.

"Galet na galet gustong manaket? Diba pwedeng curious lang bago buksan?" 

Binuksan nga ni Irene. Tibaldi fountain pen.

"Ooooh!" Sabi ni Irene. "Expensive af. I'm sure this means a lot since you let me borrow it."

"That..is the same pen Taeyeon and I used when we signed our marriage contracts. Figured you can borrow it for today. Might bring you the same luck when it comes to a happy marriage." Paliwanag ni Tiffany. "And also it might nudge you into being more responsible."

Suminghot si Irene. "고마워요, 티파니 언니."

Nginitian lang siya ni Tiffany tapos niyakap ng mahigpit. "천만에요, 주현아. 네가 미쳤어도 난 널 사랑해."

Matagal bago sila nagbitaw sa yakap. Mabilis na kumurap-kurap si Irene pang-pigil ng nagbabadyang lumabas na luha. 

Tumawa ang nanay niya at inabutan siya ng panyo kasama ng isang kahon.

Suminghot ulit si Irene. "Eomma?"

"Something blue, dear." Sagot ng nanay ni Irene. Binuksan ang kahon sa harap ng anak. 

A sapphire necklace. 

"Whoa." Sabi ni Tiffany. "Is that paired with the earrings I had when I got married?"

"It came in a set, yes." Sagot ng nanay nila. "I wanted to give something to both my daughters on their wedding days."

"Ahhhhh! Di ako pwedeng umiyaaaaak!" Sigaw ni Irene. Pinukol siya ng tissue ng ate niya. Saks na pang dab sa matang nagsisimulang magluha.

Isinuot sa kanya ng nanay niya ang necklace tapos tinapik siya sa tuktok ng ulo pagkatapos. "Aigoo, 우리 주현아 다 컸어!"

"Eommaaa!!" Lumabas na ang baby voice ni Irene. Tumawa nalang si Tiffany.

Nakangiti na lumapit kay Irene ang nanay ni Seulgi. Kinuha ang kanang kamay niya tapos inilahad para maipatong ang hawak nito.

A pair of diamond earrings. 

"Something new." Sabi ng nanay ni Seulgi. "Also a token of our appreciation for taming our resident wild bear."

"Ohmygahd." Sabi ni Irene. "Maam..this is too much. Honestly..hindi po mahirap kasama si Seulgi. She makes it so easy, I should be the one appreciating you for raising her to have the patience to put up with me."

Umiling ang nanay ni Seulgi. "No, Irene. Middle child is far from patient. I'm sure she told you that. You bring out the best parts of my daughter and the entire family thanks you for it. Wear the earrings. They would look beautiful on you."

Tuluyan nang pumalahaw ng iyak si Irene. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**THIRTY MINUTES BEFORE THE WEDDING**

"Pass na ako after this glass, Dads." Paalam ni Seulgi. "I want to have my wits with me when Irene walks down the aisle."

Tumawa ang dalawa niyang kausap.

"Okay okay. That is a good idea. My daughter is beautiful, I don't want you to pass out when you see her. Won't look good on the wedding videos." Biro ng tatay ni Irene. Tumayo at tinaas ang baso. "A toast then?" Offer niya.

Tumango ang dad ni Seulgi. Hinila ang anak para maitayo nadin tapos tinapat ang baso sa hawak ng magiging in-law. "Don't mess it up, Kang Seulgi." Sabi niya. "I raised you better than that."

"You don't have to threaten me." Nakasimangot na reklamo ni Seulgi. 

"We can make you disappear." Dugtong ng dad ni Irene.

"I like the idea of having the lady as my daughter too. I agree with Jinho. Mawawala ka na parang bula pag sinaktan mo yun." Banta ulit ng tatay niya.

"What..was the point of that inuman?!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. 

Tinawanan siya ng dalawang tatay. Sabay na sumigaw. 

"Have a good one, Slug!" 

Nag-toast sila.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Madaaaaaaaaaam!!!!!" Sigaw ni Yeri. Sumugod papasok sa hotel room na tinatambayan ni Irene pagkatapos makaalis nila Tiffany at ng dalawang nanay.

Tumalon sa gulat si Irene. Kasabay kasi ng sigaw ni Yeri ang bigla nitong pag dive papunta sa kama. 

"Tangina ka talaga, Yerim kahit kelan!" Sigaw niya.

Nag peace sign lang si Yeri sa kanya. "Ikakasal ka na."

"Kung may pinaplano ka eh utang na loob..sa reception mo na ilabas."

"Grabe ka naman sakin. May purpose kung bakit ako nandito." Sabi ni Yeri. Nag indian sit na sa kama. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. "Ano naman?"

"Kumpleto ka na ba dun sa something keme keme?" Tanong ni Yeri.

Inisip ni Irene kung anong meron siya. "Kulang ng something old. Bakit?"

Pumitik si Yeri. "Yown!" Sigaw niya. Mabilis na dumukot sa bulsa tapos napatigil.

"Trip mo?" 

Suminghot si Yeri. "Mabilisan lang, Madam. Di tayo ma-drama dito." 

"Okay?"

Tumayo si Yeri tapos lumapit kay Irene. Nilahad ang kamay sa kanya. May hawak na piece ng tagpi-tagping tela, seven inches long.

"Yerms?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Ikakasal ka na." Sabi ni Yeri. "Panigurado eh ang kasunod niyan is family keme keme."

"Oh?"

"Eto something old mo. Sana eh dalhin mo hanggang sa altar or ewan..keep mo sa bulsa ng dress mo or whatever."

"Ano yan? uhh..no offense."

Suminghot si Yeri. 

"Huy..Yerim." Saway ni Irene. "Huwag kang iiyak puki ng ina kaka-ayos lang ulit ng mukha ko umayos ka!"

Dalawa, tatlong luha ang tumulo galing sa mata ni Yeri. May kasabay na tatlo ding mahina na "putangina."

"Yerms!"

"Tela to, Madam!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

"Nakikita ko! Oo nalang sige na akin na! Itahi natin sa loob ng dress ko kahit wag mo na sabihin kung anong meaning letse!" Umiiyak nadin si Irene.

"Galing yan sa uniform ko nung college. Sa uniform naming lahat. Yung mga pina-plantsa mo every morning. Naisip kong abutan ka namin ng maliit na part..Kasi sana..baka sakali..Kahit may legit family ka na and shit..eh wag mo makalimutan yung una mong mga anak..tsaka yung una mong maknae." Paliwanag ni Yeri. Humihikbi na. 

"Putangina lawrd!" Sigaw ni Irene.

"May sewing kit ako sa bulsa dali na at magtahi nang di tayo naiyak dito!"

Sunod-sunod na pumasok sa kwarto sila Jennie, Joy, Rosie, Jisoo, at Lisa. Dumiretso sa nakaupo sa harap ng vanity na si Irene tapos kinulong siya sa isang mahigpit na group hug.

"Putangina niyong mga tanga kayo buset!" Reklamo ni Irene.

"Keri na make up ka nalang namin ulit, ate Irene!" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Maganda ka naman teh. Di ma-trabaho." Sabi ni Joy. Kumukuha na ng mga make up paraphernalia.

"Uso kasi waterproof mascara gurl, ikaw yata yung tanga." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Di ka bunny today." Sabi ni Lisa. "Raccoon ang peg mo."

"Diba yun yung mga naghahalungkat sa basura?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

Tumawa si Irene sa gitna ng hikbi. "Putangina. Actually. Pero oks nadin..ako lang yata yung raccoon na sinuwerte sa basurang napulot."

"Kami yun noh?" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Duh. Sino pa ba? Metaphor bitches."

"Oo nalang. Pare-pareho tayong trash dito magpahid ka na ng mukha nang ma-retouch at di ka ma-late sa kasal mo!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Kahit wala yung tela eh di ko naman kayo malilimutan." 

"Ang drama mo, Irene. Yak." Banat ni Joy.

Tumango si Irene. Inangat ang dalawang kamay at nakangiting sumenyas. "Yakap ulit kay nanay mga anak. Mahal ko kayo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Was waiting for you to show up." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Yuri na dumating sa kwarto niya kasama ni Wendy.

"Maghubad ka ng sapatos bilis!" Utos ni Yuri.

"Luh gago?" Takang comment ni Seulgi.

"Dalian mo na, Slug! Maglalakad pa tayo!" Sigaw naman ni Wendy.

Hinatak ni Wendy si Seulgi gamit ang necktie na suot nito habang si Yuri naman ay nakaluhod na at pilit tinatanggal ang sintas ng sapatos ni Seulgi.

"Hoy putangina niyo!" Reklamo ni Seulgi. "Teka muna bitawan niyo nga ako!"

Binitawan nga siya.

"Ano bang trip niyo sa buhay?!" Badtrip na tanong ni Seulgi. Gulo-gulo na ng slight ang damit dahil sa maliit na 'altercation' na kinasangkutan.

Pinukol siya ng dalang box ni Yuri. Mabilis niya naman na nasalo bago siya tamaan sa mukha ng kanto. "Ano to?" Tanong niya.

"Sapatos ko yan. Nung kinasal kami ni Sica. Something borrowed mo. Keri na." Sagot ni Yuri.

"Okay?" Sinuot ni Seulgi ang sapatos. Akmang aayusin ang nagulo na necktie.

"Hep!" Awat ni Wendy. "Di yan. Wag yan. Eto gagamitin mo. Something blue." Dumukot sa bulsa para mailabas ang isang neatly folded na blue necktie. "I made a run for this while I left you with the fathers. Consider it as the bestfriend contribution." Inayos niya kay Seulgi ang regalo.

Sabay na pinagpag nila Yuri at Wendy ng slight ang suot ng tao na kumukurap-kurap sa harap nila. 

"Na kay Irene yung mga marunong mag make-up." Sabi ni Yuri. "Wag kang iiyak dito di namin maaayos yung mukha mo pag nagkataon."

Bumuntong-hininga nalang si Seulgi para mapigil ang luha. Tumango ng limang beses na nakapikit bago dumilat at tanguan ulit ang mga kausap na ngumiti sa kanya at tig-isa siyang tinapik sa balikat.

"Let's go get you married." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**TEN MINUTES BEFORE THE WEDDING**

"Kalbo yung minister." Sabi ni Yuri kay Seulgi. 

"Shut up." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Tsong oo nga. Ang shining shimmering splendid nung spot sa tuktok. Legit." Sabi naman ni Wendy.

Nakatayo silang tatlo sa harap ng wedding venue. Katabi ng altar kasi tamang hintay na sila sa bride.

"Knock it off guys. I feel like I'm going to pass out. Ate Yuri is this normal?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Malay ko. Siguro?" Sagot ni Yuri. "Hinimatay ako nung nakita ko si Sica diba?"

Di napigil tumawa ng dalawa niyang kausap.

"Pakshet oo nga pala! Nakakahiya pa." Asar ni Wendy. 

"Gago kayong dalawa osige tawa pa. Slug pag ikaw talaga sinasabi ko sayo." Banta ni Yuri.

"Keri na. Wala nang mas nakakahiya sa ginawa mo." Sagot ni Seulgi.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE MINUTE**

"Kumanta ka na, Seungwan." Asar ni Yuri.

"Pota. Di ako prepared! Sa actual kasal ba yun?!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"GG na yung unang kanta na mag pop sa utak mo."

"Speak Now. Taylor Swift."

"Putangina. Nevermind." Sabi ni Seulgi.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakatayo sila sa harap ng double doors na bubukas para magsimula ang kasal.

"Last chance, Madam." Sabi ni Yeri. "May kinuha kami nila jowatsong tsaka Conyo Jesus na get-away car. Nagiintay sa harap ng hotel."

"Tangina mo, Yerms. Umupo ka na nga sa pwesto mo!" Sigaw ni Irene.

"Bahala ka. Don't say di ka namin binigyan ng chance ha!" Umalis na si Yeri.

Tumango ang mga magulang ni Irene.

"I like that kid." Comment ng tatay niya.

"Uri maknae, appa. 우리의 미친 막내이다." Sabi ni Irene. Umiiling pero nakangiti.

"Ready?" Tanong ng nanay niya.

Huminga ng malalim si Irene. "Ready."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**THIRTY SECONDS**

Bumukas ang double doors. Lumingon ang lahat ng guests.

Nagsimula nang maglakad si Irene kasama ng mga magulang niya.

Tinulak ni Wendy ng slight papunta sa gitna si Seulgi na hindi naman napansin ang nangyari dahil nakapako na ang tingin nito sa naglalakad palapit na si Irene.

"Fuck.." Bulong ni Seulgi. 

Umiyak.

Bumungisngis sila Yuri at Wendy. Tuluyan nang nag-transition into full tawa nang makita nilang tumulo at mabilis na napunasan ng sleeve ng suit ang uhog ni Seulgi.

"Tangina. Abutan niyo ng tissue si boss." Sabi ni Jisoo sa mga kasama na tropa sa isang row ng mga upuan. 

"Walang mga dulot. Iyak kung iyak?" Comment ni Lisa nang makita ang itsura nila Jennie, Joy, at Rosé na two seconds away from proper hagulgol.

"Malala pa kayo sa ikakasal eh." Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Except for ate though. That..is just tragic." Sabi ni Saeron. Sumenyas sa direksyon ng ate niya na full on ugly cry na sa harap ng altar.

Kumurap-kurap nalang si Irene. Tamang gulong-gulong ng mata para di tumulo ang luha na di niya alam kung happy tears dahil ikakasal na siya or tears na dala ng pagpigil sa tawa niya para sa nakikitang itsura ng papakasalan niya.

"Seulgi reminds me of you when we got married." Bulong ni Tiffany sa katabi niya na si Taeyeon.

"We do not speak of that." Biro ni Taeyeon.

"Ubos alak ng venue malimutan lang namin itsura ni pandak nun eh." Banat ni Hyoyeon.

"Lakas makasalita ng pandak amputspa. Tangkad ka?" Sabat ni Sooyoung.

"Di tayo ang bida sa AU nato magsitahimik nga kayo!" Saway ni Seohyun.

"Oooooooooh!!!!" Asar ng mga unnie sa bunso.

"It never ends..Sana parang ako si Yeri. Maknae on top."

"Di mangyayari yun. Bebe ka namin eh." Biro ni Tiffany.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**TEN SECONDS**

"All yours, Kang Seulgi." Sabi ng tatay ni Irene bago ipasa ang kamay ng anak niya kay Seulgi.

Inabutan ng panyo ng nanay ni Irene ang in-law. "Take care of her yes?" Bilin niya.

Umalis na ang dalawa. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**FIVE SECONDS**

Naiwan sa gitna ng lahat na magkaharap sila Irene at Seulgi.

"Hi." Bati ni Irene. Kinuha ang hawak na panyo ni Seulgi at maingat na pinunasan ang mukha nito. 

Nakangiti na sa kanya ng mochi na ngiti nang magtagpo ang mata nila ulit. 

"Hello." Sagot ni Seulgi. "I love you."

Tumawa si Irene. "I love you too, Seulgi. Let's get married?"

"Game."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**THE WEDDING**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to gay." Sabi ni Yeri. Sinabayan ang minister.

Nadinig ng barkada. Kanya-kanyang tawa. 

"Puta kang bata ka." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Sakto eh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"May pa-scripture ka ba keme?" Pabulong na tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene.

"Malay ko kay Fany unnie. Maybe?" Sagot ni Irene.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Jichu I gotta go puke." Panicked na sabi ni Rosé. Pinapalo ang balikat ng katabi niya.

"Di na morning sickness yan, Chip." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Anytime sickness na yan." Dumukot sa bulsa ng barf bag na inabot sa asawa niya.

"What. Am I supposed to barf here?!" 

"Obvious pag umalis ka..I'm sorry, love. We gotta make do."

"Ugh. I hate this BLEEEEEAAARGHHHH!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Move, Sehun." Utos ni Suho.

"Huh?" Takang tanong ng tinutulak na si Sehun.

"Gotta get closer to Rosie. We need to divert attention."

"I don't understand, bro. But okay."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't have any idea what you dumb kids are up to but you better not be actually doing all that coz you're objecting to this!" Sigaw ni Irene sa direction ng mga pangyayari sa row ng tropang Itim na Bulbol.

"Sumakto lang, Madam!" Sigaw ni Lisa. 

"Keri na walang object object gora lang kayo!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Bleeeeaaaaarghhh!" Galing kay Rosé.

"Jisoo we need another barf bag!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Di ko talaga alam gagawin pag di ako ang pasimuno ng kalat." Sabi ni Yeri kay Saeron.

"I figured." Sagot ng jowatsong.

"You heard them, sir." Sabi ni Seulgi sa minister. "Ignore them. We're all good, keep going."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm having war flashbacks." Sabi ni Yoona.

"Tru. But somehow slightly more tame than when Taeny got married." Comment ni Jessica.

"Diba ikaw yung sumuka nun?" Tanong ni Sunny kay Jessica.

"Saya saya nung ma-delay ang kasal mo dahil sumuka yung ex mo." Sabi ni Taeyeon.

"Ayaw maniwala nung minister na di objection eh." Biro ni Tiffany.

"You dumbasses snuck sliced cucumbers into my bridesmaid bouquet. Talagang susuka ako, mga hayop!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Hana-dul-set! Happiness!" _ Galing sa cellphone ni Yeri. Mabilis na na-lower ang volume nang magtinginan ang lahat sa kanya. 

"Naka-live yung Aseul boss!" Sigaw ni Yeri sa nakataas na kilay ni Seulgi. "Countdown."

Tumango si Seulgi.

"Subukan mo lang." Banta ni Irene. 

"Luh? Kalma. Priority ka po." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Mhmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"The vows?" Yakag ng minister. Inabot ang mga singsing sa ikakasal. 

Huminga ng malalim si Seulgi. Lumingap sa paligid. Kalmado na ulit ang lahat. 

Tapos nang magsuka ng malupit ang BossChild niya at salitan ng tapik sa likod nito sila Jisoo, Suho, at Sehun. Maayos nang nakaupo ang tropa sa mga pwesto (nag thumbs up sa kanya si Wendy, tumutugtog ng mahina pero dinig padin ang Monster galing sa phone ni Yeri), tapos na mag-kwentuhan ang mga unnie, nagpapahid ng luha sa mga mata ang dalawang nanay nila habang humihikab-hikab ang dalawang tatay, kumakaway sa kanya ang MoonSun, tulog na sa upuan niya si Krystal. 

Ngumiti si Seulgi. Humarap ulit kay Irene.

"Hey." Bati ni Seulgi.

"Sup, Slug?" Sagot ni Irene. 

Tumawa sila. 

"I love you." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I don't really have much to say..most of what I want to tell you here, I already told you everyday we're together. When we said we'd wing it last night, I--"

"Nagkita padin kayo?!" Sigaw nila Wendy at Joy.

"Ohsige bahala ka sa dulas mo." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. Natatawa. "Goodluck."

Umiling nalang si Seulgi. "Superstitions can't stop us!" Sigaw niya. Ngumuso kay Irene, ngumiti ulit, all crescent eyes and full cheeks. "I love you, Irene. I really really really really love you. As in. The sort of love where risking shit like superstitions are peanuts kasi laging worth it if it means I..get to come home to you after." Hinawakan ni Seulgi ang kamay ng mapapang-asawa. "I'm not good with talking. You know that. But I hope you get what I mean. I'm sorry it took a while bago kita sinagot, sana nabawi ko kahit papaano considering I'm marrying you now. I would have preferred this sooner kaso ayaw mo. Choosy pa eh."

"Lul."

"Love you, Bunbun. Pang-forever na. Araw araw na kitang sasagutin." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Comes with the whole usual thing, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, and other stuff I can't remember, Death ain't got nothing on this love..Kasi sabi ng lyrics eh Monster lives forever daw." Kumindat.

"Cute mo. Naisingit pa Kpop eh."

Sinuot na ni Seulgi ang singsing kay Irene. Suminghot. "Labyu, Bunbun!"

"Labyu too, Snuggle." Sagot ni Irene. "Salamat. Kasi sa lahat ng kalat ko eh kasali ka lang, g sa ride. I love you sobra sobra din. Same sa lahat ng sinabi mo..but also..I..love you enough to make sure that I'll do everything I can to keep that smile on your face everyday from here on out and beyond. Kasi that eyesmile.." Sinundot ni Irene ang pisngi ni Seulgi. "And those fluffy cheeks..make the world brighter. Beats Fany unnie's by lightyears. Saks na I give back to the planet by keeping yours in place."

Sinuot ni Irene ang singsing kay Seulgi. 

"Here's to more adventures, Snuggle Bear."

"All in, Bunbun?"

"All in."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiss the bride lang daw hindi karat the bride!" Saway ni Joy sa dalawang naghahalikan sa harap ng lahat. "Mygahd, Irene! Wag mo higupin kaluluwa ni boss!"

"Ano magpapalit na kayo ng mukha? Awat na, Slug! Hoy!" Sigaw ni Wendy.

"Luh yung behind the scenes ng MV parang maghahalikan din yata yung ship ko teka muna! Bakit may pag-gapang?!" Sabi ni Yeri. Nanunuod ng video mula sa Twitter.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Best wishes!" Sigaw ng tropang Itim na Bulbol sa harap ng pintuan pagkalabas ng bagong kasal.

May lumipad na isang plastic bag kasama ng usual na sinasaboy na bigas ng ibang mga guests.

Nasalo ni Seulgi. Bigas din. Isang kilo pa.

"Yerim sinasabi ko na nga bang hindi ka magpapalipas ng isang araw, hinayupak ka talaga!!" Sigaw ni Irene.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**THE RECEPTION**

"Late na yung guests of honor." Sabi ni Jennie sa mga kasama niya sa table. "Ang sabi eh magpapalit lang daw into something more casual, isang oras na ang nakakalipas."

"Bagong kasal eh. Kala mo naman di natin alam ang totoong rason kung bakit late." Sagot ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck..you holyshit!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

"Tangina..is it supposed to be even more intense kapag married na?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ewan..just keep doing what you're doing except deeper. Tsaka na natin i-figure out kung bakit extra intense."

"Yieeeee we're married!"

"I know. Love you, Snuggle!"

"Love you too, Bunbun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Eats a Twix bar with fucking everything. The amount of money I spent on those chocolates could make a dent on third world debt already." Pabulong na kwento ni Jisoo sa katabi niyang si Suho.

"She dipped it in strip club salsa last night." Sabi ni Suho.

"Chip ohmygod."

"I wonder how no one else noticed." Sabi ni Sehun.

"Everyone has their own thing." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Saks na ganito nalang muna. Ayaw din namin sumapaw ni Rosie sa event and we want to be on the safe side before we tell everyone."

"How long has it been?" Tanong ni Suho.

"Three months, almost four. We'll come clean before she starts showing."

"Basta ninong kami keri na." Sabi ni Sehun.

"Kayo lang naman pwede."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ate Jessica mentioned some ideas to me kanina." Sabi ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"Tungkol saan?" 

"Said she started out with sunglasses."

"Coolbeans. Trip mo din?"

"She said she could help me out if I did. Not bad considering how successful she turned out right?"

"Yun. Sige. Kausapin natin siya after all this?"

"Support ka lang? Kapag di mo trip sabihin mo lang, Lisa."

"Ayos lang ako, Jennie. Your success is mine. I should be behind you always."

"Love you, Lisa."

"Love you too, Jennie."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Makikigulo ako sa bouquet keme mamaya." Balita ni Joy kay Wendy.

Tumawa si Wendy. "Knew you would. Keri lang. I'm prepared to marry you at anytime."

"Oi di yun grabe siya! Gusto ko lang makigulo kasi masaya. Hindi yung kasi naniniwala ako sa keme na pag ikaw nakasalo eh ikaw next na ikakasal."

"Sure?"

"Yep. Di tayo nagmamadali, Wendy. We can get married right after ng Seulrene..or we can get married never. Di important yun. Ang important eh magkasama naman tayo diba?"

"True. Basta understood na walang hiwalayan bakit tayo magpapakasal?"

"Exactly. Labyu, Wendy."

"Labyu too, Ligaya."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayos ka lang, jowatsong?" Tanong ni Yeri kay Saeron. "Kuha pa kita ng pagkain you want?"

"Ayos lang ako, Yerms. Parang nag step up ka simula nung bumalik tayo galing vacation ah. Trip mo?"

"Yoko naman kasi isipin mo kahit accidentally na hindi na same yung affection ko just because.."

"Just because may nangyari na?"

"Wag ka maingay! May mga tenga si boss dito sa paligid baka ipaligpit ako!"

"Grabe siya."

"Basta yun. Oo. Ganun nga. Gusto ko eh alam mo na ganun padin feels ko sayo katulad nung wala pa. Nadagdagan pa nga eh. Kaya step up ang peg ko."

"Masyado kang ano."

"Keri na. Labyu, Saeron!"

"Labyu too, jowatsong. Ako nalang kukuha ng extra food para sayo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tanginaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Ayos ka lang?"

"Tumatawag na si Fany unnie sakin."

"Si ate Yuri din hinahanap na ako."

"Trip ko na i-ditch yung reception and just fuck all day. Ikaw ba?"

"Same."

Bumuntong-hininga sila pareho. Hinalikan ni Seulgi sa tiyan si Irene. 

"Kaso kailangan tayo dun. Ugh." Reklamo ni Irene. 

"I know. Badtrip." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Bihis na?"

"Kung kelan kasal na tayo tsaka ko pa narinig yan sayo."

"Kakainis noh? I puked a little in my mouth when I said that."

"Tara na nga. Nang matapos na and we'd be left alone again."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene.

Tinanguan siya. "Ready."

"Let's go schmooze around as husband and wife then."

"Wow husband. You in charge of the pants now?"

"I'm not the one wearing a skirt."

"Jesus why does it not feel any different than when we were not married?"

"I don't know, Bunbun. Cool though."

"Right?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Late kung late amputspa. Ubos na pagkain bahala kayo." Comment ni Yuri nang makitang pumasok ang mga bagong kasal sa reception venue. 

"Got held up." Sabi ni Irene. Bumeso kay Tiffany.

"Against the wall..against the bed..against the shower wall..against the table..saan pa ba?" Biro ni Seulgi.

"Ang bastos mo." Natatawang sakay ni Irene sa lokohan.

"Yan..yan tayo eh." Asar ni Taeyeon. 

"You two gotta go table to table and thank everyone for attending." Sabi ni Tiffany. "It's a whole thing. I got forced into doing it by Eomma when I got married so dapat kayo din."

"Pakadaya." Reklamo ni Irene. 

"G na, dalawang table lang naman." Aya ni Seulgi.

"Perks of not inviting a billion people to your wedding." Comment ni Yuri.

"We smart like that." Sabay na sabi nila Irene at Seulgi.

"None of the usual cheesy speech shit too." Sabi ni Jessica. "God. I should have gone through what you two did."

Nilingon siya ng lahat ng kasama niya sa table. 

"Luh? Am I hearing this right? The great Jessica Jung is regretting something?" Sabi ni Sooyoung.

"Everyone knows the reception on the YulSic wedding went way too long. Imbes na makatambay nalang tayong lahat to de-stress from all the planning, ang dami pang keme."

"Sabagay. Kesa kain at inom nalang inatupag natin noh?" Biro ni Hyoyeon.

"Diba?" Sabi ni Yuri. "Daming pa-program amputa. Di ko na nga maalala speech ng tatay ko nun eh."

"Minsan may dulot din kalokohan ni Joohyun eh." Sabi ni Tiffany. 

"Keri nadin." Sagot ni Irene. "Props to Slug sinakyan nalang."

"Di naman kasi maarte yan ever since." Sabi ni Yoona.

"I..do not have a rebuttal for that kasi true." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Iwan niyo na kami dito." Sabi ni Sunny. "We have drinks, food is buffet style. Kaya na namin."

"We kalat on our own, you two kalat with your barkada." Sabi ni Sooyoung.

"Fun for all involved!" Sabi ni Yoona.

"May tagalinis naman kami ng kalat with Seobb." Sabi ni Taeyeon.

"Bakit ba ganyan kayo sakin?!" Reklamo ni Seohyun.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naabutan nila Irene at Seulgi na nagpe-prepare para umalis ang mga magulang nila. 

"Leaving already?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"The kids are grown." Sabi ng tatay niya.

"We can tell you all want to get loose." Sabi ng nanay niya. "Can't do that with parents around."

"I will date your mother." Balita ng tatay ni Irene sa kanya. "The whole marriage ceremony made me think I don't do that as often."

"Wushoo!" Sagot ni Irene. "Dinate mo si Eomma kagabi kaya!"

"Nothing wrong with more dates." Sagot ng nanay ni Irene. "Keeps the fire alive."

"Gahd." Sabi ni Seulgi. Inakbayan si Irene. "I hope our marriage is as amazing as yours. All of you." Comment niya.

"It would be." Sabi ng tatay ni Irene. 

"We can see it." Comment ng nanay ni Seulgi.

"We're going, children. Don't be too loose yes?" Paalam ng nanay ni Irene.

"Let's all just have dinner on a more quiet time so we can all talk better." Aya ng dad ni Seulgi.

Nag-agree ang lahat tapos nagyakapan bago lumarga ang mga parents. 

Nagtanguan sila Irene at Seulgi. 

"Tropa time?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Tropa time." Sagot ni Seulgi.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta the post married sex?" Pabirong tanong ni Wendy kila Irene at Seulgi nang makaupo ang dalawa sa table ng tropa.

"A pinch more intense." Sagot ni Irene.

"Truly?" Tanong ni Joy. "Baka magbago isip ko about weddings kung ganyan ang review."

"Tagal pa ng iintayin namin ni Puta bago turn namin." Comment ni Lisa. "Sayang."

"Pweds nadin. G nalang tayo on a bed of money pag dumating na." Sabi ni Jennie.

Binulungan ni Rosé si Jisoo. "A pinch more intense." Natatawa.

"Tapos biglang gotta be extra careful." Sagot ni Jisoo. Tumatawa nadin. "Kainis ng ¼."

"I'll get you guys some food." Offer ni Sehun kila Irene at Seulgi. "Some of every dish?"

"Thanks, bro." Sabi ni Seulgi. Nakipag-apir sa paalis na na si Sehun.

"Sila Byul?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Wendy. 

"Sinundo si Jeong na pa-importante." Sagot ni Wendy. "Kasama si Yong para daw mas mabilis ma-convince si Nayeon na payagan yung isa."

"Parang tanga. Okay then."

"Nasaan ang mag-jowatsong?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Off in search of stronger alcohol. Corny daw pag beer lang alak." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Pumayag na kami kasi makes sense nga naman." Sabi ni Lisa.

"I am suddenly worried." Comment ni Rosé.

"Hoy, Irene." Tawag ni Jennie. 

"Oh?"

"Salamat sa pa-giveaway kahit alam kong di mo idea."

"Luh?" Sabi ni Irene. "Ano bang giveaway?"

"Tanginang to. Di alam yung details ng sariling kasal amputa." Comment ni Joy.

"Was busy with other things." Katwiran ni Irene.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Seulgi. "I am other things."

"Bakit parang feeling ko the landi will just be mas worse now that you're already kasal?" Tanong ni Krystal.

"Level up." Biro ni Irene. 

"Congrats you two." 

"Thanks, 'Stal. We owe the whole relationship to you." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"You're welcome." Sabi ni Krystal. Nag-hairflip bago tumayo. "I'd love to make sama your kaguluhan..but I feel like making panaw from last gabi's inuman. I will make akyat na to my kwarto to make tulog all this."

"Sayang naman, Conyo Jesus." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Gahd. I know."

"Wanna hang out with Irene and I when we get to France?" Aya ni Seulgi.

"Bet, Sluggie. Basta you make libre me I'm game."

"Cool." Sabi ni Irene. "Good sleep, Krystal. Make inom all the tubig ha!"

"Okay. Bye guys! See you around!" Paalam ni Krystal. Umalis nadin pagkatapos kawayan ng buong tropa.

"Teka muna. Ano nga yung giveaway?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Succulent teh." Sagot ni Jennie. "Shaped like that logo thing you guys came up with." Nilabas niya ang tinutukoy. Halaman nga. Nasa maliit na paso. "I..do not know how the fuck I'm supposed to take care of this and what it would like when it grows pero cool ha."

"Cool nga. Galeng." Sabi ni Seulgi. "We gotta get one for ourselves." Dugtong niya kay Irene. 

"G." Sagot ni Irene. "Pero may extra pa kaming giveaway for the tropa. Suho paki naman."

"Dala mo?" Tanong ni Suho.

"Duh. Gora mo na."

"Oks. Saglit lang guys ha!" Umalis na si Suho.

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"You guys are gonna love it. I think." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Mabilis din na nakabalik si Suho mula sa utos ng ate niya. Inabot ang isang briefcase kay Irene tapos umupo ulit. 

Binuksan ni Irene ang briefcase. "Bigay to samin ni Appa. Naisip ko di makatarungan na hindi i-share kasi what else would I do with it?" Sabi niya.

"Ano ba yan?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Binigyan ni Irene ng tig-isang envelope ang barkada niya. "Walang iiyak pagbukas ha. It's not a big deal."

"Way too business-like for it to not be a big deal, Irene." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Keri na. Pamana niyo yan mga anak."

Kanya-kanya na silang bukas ng envelope. 

"Put..ang..ina." Sabi ni Jennie nang mabasa ang nakasulat sa papel na nasa envelope.

"Titulo to ng lupa. In my name." Sabi ni Joy.

"Yep." Comment ni Irene. "In all your names. Tabi-tabi by pairs ang hati para di mahirap. Suho and I got 20 hectares. What the fuck are we gonna do with all that land? Share ko na lang. Para kahit di tayo sama-sama sa isang bahay or whatever eh kapitbahay naman tayo. Only if you want."

"Ate Irene this is too much." Sabi ni Rosé. Dumukot ng Twix mula sa backpack, nilagay ang titulo sa loob.

"Mani lang yan kay Madam." Comment ni Lisa. "Pero oo nga. Too much padin." Tinatago na ang 'pamana' sa bag ni Jennie.

"Kung ayaw niyo eh keri lang naman." Biro ni Suho.

"Luh? No backsies. Akin na to." Sabi ni Joy. Mabilis na siniksik sa loob ng handbag ang titulo.

"Oportunista amputa." Sabi ni Jennie. Pasimpleng nilalagay nadin sa bag niya ang natanggap.

"Tignan mo tong mga gagong to. Pasimple pa eh. You're welcome ha!" Sabi ni Irene.

"Papatayo ako ng ultra childproof bahay, I have a feeling hyper as fuck yung ipapanganak ni Chip eh." Comment ni Jisoo. "Too much chocolate pre-natal."

May screech mula sa DJ booth na kinakalikot ni Hyoyeon. Sakto pa sa pag tahimik ng barkada pagkatapos marinig ang sinabi ni Jisoo.

"Yes!" Sigaw ni Rosé. Nakipag-apir kay Suho na tumatawa na ng malala. "Hindi sakin counted yung dulas!"

"Shutaenang yan." Sabi ni Jisoo. Umiiling.

"BUNTIS SI CHIP?!" Sigaw ng barkada. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I gotta go." Bulong ni Seulgi kay Irene. Pasimpleng sumenyas sa direction ng pintuan kung saan nakatayo sa tabi si Sunmi at lumilingap-lingap.

"Details, ChuChip!" Sigaw ni Wendy. "We want fucking details! How, what, when, where!"

"Who!" Sigaw ng kakadating lang na si Yeri. May tulak na pushcart na may lamang madaming alak.

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Saeron. 

"May bomba" Sabi ni Irene. Hinalikan sa pisngi si Seulgi. "Gora na to closure. I'll handle the kids."

"I'll still be your husband when I get back." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"I don't doubt it, Snuggle. Sige na. Love you."

"Love you too. Thanks, Bunbun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kumuha muna si Seulgi ng dalawang can ng beer mula sa drinks station bago lapitan si Sunmi. 

Nakangiti niyang inabutan ng isa.

"Thanks." Sabi ni Sunmi.

"Pilsen is still your thing huh?" Biro ni Seulgi.

"Haven't changed that."

"Tara somewhere quiet?"

"Game."

Lumakad sila palabas ng function room hanggang makarating sa may pool area kung saan sila umupo sa gilid at nag-dip ng mga paa.

Ilang minuto silang nanuod muna ng mga tao sa paligid bago bumuntong-hininga si Sunmi.

"I'm sorry, Sluggie." Bungad ni Sunmi.

"Yeah..you kind of should be." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"I went about everything the wrong way."

"Mhmm."

"Tsaka..sorry din. Kasi if your other ex hadn't yelled what she yelled to me..Di ako magigising."

"Krystal's fucking amazing."

"She is. Sakin ka lang naman nagkamali eh."

Umiling si Seulgi. Tinungga ang beer. "No, Sunmi..I wasn't wrong with you. We had a good run but it was college. Everyone makes dumb decisions back then. I want to say sorry to you din..Kasi I wasn't mature enough to handle what happened properly. If I did..We wouldn't get to this point. I ruined you."

"I chose to do the things I did. Ako yung naghabol kahit di na pwede."

"If I hadn't done what I did, wala kang kailangan habulin."

"Can't we just agree we both have fault?" Natatawang comment ni Sunmi.

Ngumiti nalang si Seulgi. "Sige. Easier."

"Cool."

Natahimik sila ulit. 

Nag-ehem si Seulgi. "I didn't see you at the actual thing." Comment niya.

"Yeah I can't be there." Sagot ni Sunmi. "Might not be able to stop myself and object or some shit. Better umiwas."

"Understandable."

"Showing up to the reception is more appealing. Free food and alcohol at least. I can stress eat at your expense."

"Of course."

"I'm going to take a while, Sluggie." Sabi ni Sunmi. "Pero when I manage to move on completely..I hope we can be friends at least."

Nilingon ni Seulgi si Sunmi. Tinitigan bago ngumiti at tumango. "I'd love that." Nag-offer ng handshake.

"Thank you." Tinanggap ni Sunmi ang handshake tapos hinila ng yakap si Seulgi. 

"Pagbibigyan kita." Biro ni Seulgi. "Five seconds walang malisya pero yakap lang ha."

"Keri na. Love you, Slug."

"Tropa, Sunmi. Tropa."

"Tropa. Pramis."

"Oks oks."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tahimik na umupo si Seulgi sa tabi ni Irene sa table nila. Inakbayan lang ang asawa tapos huminga ng malalim bago yumakap.

"How was it?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"We hugged." Bulong ni Seulgi. "After talking. It's done. She left after getting some takeout."

"Good. I hope you gave her plenty food at least."

Tumango lang si Seulgi. "Gave her a case of Pilsen too..and a box of cereal I kept for the occassion. Parting gift."

"Nice. Tired, Snuggle?"

"I loved her. You know that." Bumitaw sa yakap si Seulgi. "Just feeling weird kasi it's like I let go of a massive part of my past."

"Gets. You wanna sleep it off or nah?"

"Ayos lang. I can manage. All this would get my mind off of it."

"Sure ha?"

Hinalikan ni Seulgi si Irene. "I'm sure. Facing the future na ako this time."

"Love you, Snuggle."

"Love you too, Bunbun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi!" Bati ng kakarating lang na si Moonbyul.

"Oi!" Sagot ng mga nakasama niya sa stag party.

Umalis na sila Sehun at Suho. Ayaw nila pareho pero sila ang tokang maglipad ng mga parentals pabalik sa Korea at Pilipinas gamit ang private plane ng tatay niya (lisensyadong piloto kasi sila pareho). 

Lumipat ang mga 'bottom' sa bakanteng lamesa ng mga parentals ng kinasal. GG na sa pag-gisa kay Rosé na kumakain ng Twix na sinasawsaw sa ketchup.

Asiwa ang itsura ng lahat sa ginagawa ng kasama pero pinagbigyan nalang bilang may idea na sila kung bakit nga naman ganun ang trip.

"Mga erp. Hallow!" Bati ng kasunod ni Moonbyul na si Jeongyeon. 

"Hallow!" Balik ng lahat. 

"Anong ganap natin?" Tanong ni Moonbyul.

"Chillnuman." Sagot ni Lisa. Inabutan ng shot glass na may tagay ng tequila ang nagtanong.

Nakangiting tinanggap ang baso, uminom, tapos binalik. 

"Di ka padin iinom, Soo?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Solidarity..for all the shit Rosie's putting her body through." Ulit ni Jisoo sa sinabi niya nung naunang gabi.

"You knocked Rosie up while drunk on the night of your first wedding monthsary." Deadpan na sabi ni Wendy.

"Party girl Rosie..was in full force, boss. Nakaladkad ako. We were both wasted enough to give it a go on the only vial we had. Fun times while blacked out drunk." Sagot ni Jisoo. "I still don't remember SHIT."

"Buti naman pala gumana." Biro ni Lisa. 

"Tangina. Talagang buti gumana. Laking gastos kung hindi amputa." 

"Brilliant." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Nice one. May apo na agad ako kay BossChild eh kaka-kasal ko palang."

"Kaya naman pala extra protective ka sa isa lately." Comment ni Wendy.

"I have to be, boss." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Buntis din si Nayeon eh." Sabi ni Jeongyeon.

"Hoy tsong totoo ba?!" Sabi ni Moonbyul.

"Yeh. Kaya pala ang lala ng trip." Sagot ni Jeongyeon. "Ang lala ng trip ng mga buntis noh?" Dugtong niya kay Jisoo.

Tinaas lang ni Jisoo ang shot glass na hawak kay Jeongyeon. "I hear you mahn."

"Fucking hell." Sabi ni Lisa. "Natakot ako bigla kay Jennie. Ano kaya gagawin nun kung sakali?"

"Masyado pang malayo para isipin." Sabi ni Wendy. "ChuChip lang naman tsaka Seulrene ang speed dito eh."

"Sumusubok kami ni Yong pero di pa kumakagat." Sabi ni Moonbyul. "I've a feeling mas swerte kung kami ang gagawa homestyle."

"Pagkain pa yata amputa." Comment ni Seulgi. "Homecooked?"

"Pwede." Sabi ni Jeongyeon. "Ganun din trip namin ni Nayeon eh."

"Hmmm." Sabi ni Moonbyul.

"Pag g na para sa inyo eh darating din yan. Panigurado naman magiging maayos kayong parents eh." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Tru." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Salamat mga erp." Sabi ni Moonbyul. Tinapik sa balikat ang mga kaibigan. "You keep me motivated, bubuntisin ko si Yongsun makita niyo!"

"Napakabastos talaga amputa." Comment ni Jeongyeon. 

"Kelan niyo plan ni Madam, Boss?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Seulgi.

Kibit-balikat si Seulgi. "We agreed to wait another year for now. Para we can just be married muna."

"Makes sense." Sabi ni Jeongyeon. "Naghintay kami ni Nayeon ng mas maayos na financial standing bago gumora eh. Gotta be sure we can provide for the kid."

"I think..at this point..kailangan ko nang mamalimos." Biro ni Jisoo.

"Tangina ka kasi. Lasingan pa more!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Tatawanan kita pag si Ruby Jane naman ang buntis hayop ka. Taga mo sa bato wala kang makukuhang tulong sakin." Banta ni Jisoo.

"Isang taon and a few months simula nung unang unang team building." Sabi ni Wendy. "Fotek. May nakaisip ba na ganito mangyayari nung mga panahong yun?"

"Shempre panigurado wala." Comment ni Moonbyul. "Isang gabi ko palang nakakasama tong dalawang to.." Sumenyas kila Lisa at Jisoo, "pero alam ko na agad na katulad niyo lang kaming apat nila Slug na di mahilig mag-plan ahead."

Natawa si Lisa. "Actually. Ain't that the truth."

"Si Wendy lang naman ang neurotic dito satin eh." Sabi ni Jeongyeon.

"Anniversary niyo ni Chip nung isang araw, boss." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Are we at that point?" Pabirong sagot ni Wendy. "We're going for it?"

"Bakit hindi, boss Wan? Anak ko yung pinagbubuntis niya, masaya ka kay Ligaya. Keri na you and Chip do your thing still. Not like that relationship was shit and di niyo mahal yung isa't-isa kahit tropa nalang kayo." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"I'm taking her out on Saturday then." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Can't do Saturday, boss. ChuChip day. Linggo nalang kayo lumabas. Gora si Chip dun basta bilhan mo siya ng Twix niya."

"Yown. Salamat!"

Tinaas ni Jisoo ang hawak na shot glass kay Wendy bago uminom. 

"Saan ang honeymoon, boss Slug?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Europe." Sagot ni Seulgi. Tinanggap ang tokang shot tapos ininom. "We're running around five countries for a month."

"Ayos. Sana all Europe ang honeymoon." Comment ni Moonbyul. "Extra poor, straight out of college nung kinasal kami ni Yong eh. Di namin na EXP yun."

"Kahit fake style?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Tumambay kami ng dalawang araw sa Mahal Kita Inn kasi masarap yung pansit."

"Ay oo putangina! GG yung pansit dun!" Sigaw ng lahat.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You cannot be serious." Comment ni Jennie nang marinig ang kwento kung paano nangyaring buntis ang kausap.

Mabilis na tumango-tango si Rosé to emphasize na hindi siya nagsisinungaling. "Oo nga! Jichu and I went clubbing. Got wasted, somehow decided we'd give it a go while black out drunk.."

"And then poof! Koko Crunch!" Sabi ni Yeri.

Nagtawanan tuloy ang lahat.

"Thank you for the input, Yerms." Sabi ni Rosé. "Poof Koko Crunch."

"Ang daming ninang ng batang yan." Biro ni Joy.

Nagbilang si Irene. "Tropang Itim na Bulbol is eight already." Natatawang comment.

"Walong ninang, dalawang ninong kila Kuya Sehun and Suho." Sabi ni Rosé. "Kid's gonna be in for it. Jichu is terrified."

"Ayos na magtitino naman kayo pag may bata." Sabi ni Solar. "Right guys?"

"Debatable." Sabi ni Saeron. "Pero pweds nadin. Malay natin diba?"

"Lalo kang nagiging Yerim 2.0 simula nung bumalik kayo galing Japan. May nangyari na sa inyo noh?" Biglang tanong ni Jennie sa mag jowatsong na nabilaukan sa mga iniinom.

"Hoy meron na nga!" Sabi ni Joy. "Hala ka. Yan tayo eh. Ugh. Kids these days."

"Pag iniiwan mong mag-isa noh?" Biro ni Jennie.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Lakas niyong makapang-asar kala mo di sila mga sugo ng kabastusan eh." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Wushooo!" Sabi ni Irene. "Sige na. Di ko kayo susumbong sa asawa ko. Bahala kayo live your life. YOLO or whatever the fuck kids say these days."

"Lola ka na, Madam." Biro ni Joy.

"Tangina hala oo nga!" Sabi ni Irene. "Shet. Bakit kasi ang speed niyo ChuChip?"

Kibit-balikat lang ang sinagot sa kanya ni Rosé. 

"Meron din bang pamana si Yerms?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Irene.

"Ano yun?" Tanong ni Yeri. "Anmeron?"

"Yeah meron." Sagot ni Irene. "Pero di ko muna ibibigay. Tsaka na pag tamang edad ka na."

"Anong merooooooooooon????"

"Kulit ng lahi amputa. Maghintay ka."

"Why mention it then?!"

"Kasi trip ka lang namin asarin." Sagot ni Joy.

"Nakakainis."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lalarga na kami, Slug." Sabi ni Yuri sa kapatid. Sinadya na ang lamesa ng tropahan nila Seulgi para magpaalam. 

Madidinig mula sa table ng mga unnie ang drunken sing-along ng mga kanta mula sa Frozen.

"Yeah..you guys gotta go." Biro ni Wendy.

_ "Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaaaan!!!" _ Duet nila Taeyeon at Tiffany.

_ "Let it gooooooo! Let it gooooo!!" _ Kanta ni Jessica.

"You guys really have to go." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yep. I know. Namumula na si bunso namin eh. Not sure if lasing or nababadtrip na sa kalat." Natatawang sabi ni Yuri. "Hanggang mamaya pa kayo?"

"Ubusin nalang namin tong bote, Yuri unnie." Sabi ni Lisa. Pinakita ang half done na bote ng tequila. 

"Oks. Sige na. Ingat and see you tomorrow." Paalam ni Yuri. Kumaway sa lahat bago bumalik sa lamesa. 

"Una na ako, Slug." Paalam din ni Jeongyeon. "Lam mo naman."

"Sige tol. Labas nalang tayo sometime bago kami lumipad pabalik ng Pinas." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Tinapik siya sa balikat ni Jeongyeon. "Best wishes mehn!"

"Salamat!"

"Sabay na kami kay Jeong. Lasing na si Byul." Sabi ni Solar. Bumeso sa lahat ng nasa lamesa bago hinatak mula sa cap ang asawa na nakipag-apir sa mga kapwa 'top' unit bago magpakaladkad.

"Bedtime, Saeron." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Ate naman!"

"Joke lang grabe siya."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naiwan sa isang lamesa ang tropang Itim na Bulbol. 

Naglabas ng isang bagong bote ng tequila si Lisa tapos ipinatong sa lamesa.

"Keri na isa pa?" Nakangiting tanong.

"Shempre." Sagot ni Irene na nakakandong kay Seulgi. 

Tumango si Lisa. Binuhusan ng kanya-kanyang baso ang tropa niya. 

Tumayo si Jennie habang hawak ang baso niya. Tinapat sa bagong-kasal. "A toast?" Offer niya.

Tumayo nadin lahat. 

"Best wishes, boss Slug and accountant Irene!" Sigaw ng barkada.

"Salamat tropang Itim na Bulbol!" Sabi ni Seulgi pagkatapos nilang lahat na uminom. "Di ko sinabi to nung una tayo lahat lumabas..pero going on monthly team buildings with you is probably the best decision I ever made. Thank you for zero dull moments."

"Di lang si Madam pinakasalan mo boss." Biro ni Joy.

"Kami din. Package deal." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Kasal seems odd. I'm married to way too many people. Pweds ba ampon nalang?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Keri na ampon. We got the pamana to prove it anyway tsaka nanay naman talaga natin si Irene." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Pweds na pweds na. G sa ampon. Anak mo nadin kami boss!" Sang-ayon ni Lisa.

"Yan tayo eh. Sige na nga." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yun oh!" Sabi ng lahat.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MIDNIGHT**

Nakahiga na silang dalawa sa kama. Natapos ang reception bago mag hatinggabi at by pairs nilang hinatid ang mga ampon sa kani-kanilang kwarto bago magpunta sa sarili nilang tulugan.

"Saan tayo sa susunod na kabanata?" Tanong ni Irene.

Kibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Ewan. Wing it?" Tanong niya.

"Wing it."

"Love you, Seulgi."

"I love you too, Irene. Tulog na. Tomorrow is day one of part three for the kwento."

"One..was ligawan."

"Two..was being mag-jowa.."

"And three is being married?"

"Yep."

"Dami mong alam."

"Choosy ka pa eh. Wala ka nang kawala." Biro ni Seulgi. "I'd evil laugh right now.."

"Kaso di ka marunong. You're too fluffy for this planet, Snuggle."

"Trip pa yatang mag-revert ako back to boss Seulgi. I'll show you who's fluffy."

"Gora lang. Si grizzly boss Seulgi naman yung original na crush ko eh. Ewan kung bakit yung teddy bear version ang napunta sakin. Ugh. Buset."

"Should have said that before we got married. Sayang yung nagastos."

"Divorce nalang tayo?" Biro ni Irene. "Wala namang prenup eh. Keri na mabilisan."

"You're fucking nuts."

"Nasaktan nanaman si gago amputa. Ikaw yung sumakay sa usapan eh. Parang tanga."

"Wankosayo matulog ka na nga!"

"Di ba tayo magse-sex? Parang kanina lang eh game na game tayo."

"Trip mo ba?"

"Sakto lang."

"Ohmygod. It's the lesbian bed death!"

"This early into our marriage? Ohno!"

Tumawa silang dalawa. 

"Alam mo? Sira-ulo ka." Sabi ni Seulgi. "There's literally zero ways to guess where every conversation with you would go."

"Grabe siya. Kala mo di siya sayang-saya makipag-kwentuhan sakin eh." Sagot ni Irene.

Gumulong si Seulgi tapos pumatong kay Irene. "I know. I love you for that. I love you for a lot of things. But that's one of the best parts."

"I love you for your strange ability to ride along."

"Practiced a lot nung nagliligawan tayo."

"Effort."

"Only for you."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Gising ka pa?" Bulong ni Irene sa katabi.

"Hmm? Not really." Sagot naman nito.

"Ahh. May itatanong sana ako sayo."

Humarap si Seulgi kay Irene, "What's up?"

Patulog na ulit si Seulgi bago nagsalita ulit si Irene, "What's going to happen after the weekend?"

"Whatever you want, Irene. Whatever you want."

"Cool. Paano kung sinabi ko sayo na I want..whatever you want..to be part of what happens next?"

Nagising si Seulgi sa narinig. "I don't get it."

"Iniisip ko to kanina pa..We're married, Seulgi. Di pwedeng puro trip ko nasusunod and tagasakay ka lang."

"Hmm. That makes sense..I still don't get it though."

"I want you to be more assertive. Like..Pag ayaw mo you can tell me. You don't have to please me all the time, Snuggle."

"What if I tell you that's what I want to do?"

"I'm saying no."

"Disagreement. Oof."

"Come on be serious. You know what I mean."

Tumango si Seulgi. Niyakap lang si Irene as big spoon. "I know, Bunbun. I know. I'll try okay?"

"Good enough for me."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Talagang parang walang difference noh?"

"Yep. Probs coz saktong-sakto na tayo then and all we need to do is improve more?"

"Title lang nagbago eh. Ex-girlfriends na pala tayo noh?"

"Mhmm. Saya ng break up na yun. Felt like a nice upgrade."

"Tru tru."

"Sarap. Nung napang-asawa ko."

"Same."

"Swerte natin."

"Kaya nga eh."

"Wanna go and make out sa kusina? Recreate the first time."

"Di na tayo pwedeng momol lang."

"Sabagay. Could be fun though."

"Balik kaya tayo dun sa resort na yun?"

"Next na team building?"

"Yep."

"After the honeymoon?"

"Yep."

"Full circle."

"Yep."

"Tapos away tayo ulit bago mag uwian."

"Nope."

"Cute mo."

"Cute mo din."

"G balik tayo dun. Would be interesting to see how it plays out this time."

"Sounds like a plan then."

"Love you, Gomdori."

"Love you too, Bunbun. Sleep?"

"Wag muna. Usap nalang muna tayo."

"Ano trip mo pag-usapan?"

"Ewan."

"Okay. Wanna talk about how we got here?"

"Tamang senti?"

"Pweds naman."

"Game."


	131. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

Eto nanaman tayo sa isang mahabang 'Author's Note.'

Bear with me guys. Trip ko lang mag-senti ng very light dahil tapos na ang main kwento. 

As always, magpapasalamat ako sa inyo. Kasi like I said sa naunang A/N ko..wala ang kwentong to kung wala kayong mga tagabasa.

Y'all are the real MVPs. Dahil sa patience niyo sa pagbabasa kahit ang daming mali sa storya, kahit mej ang lala ng kalat, kahit wala nang sense minsan, at kahit naging mej draggy na siya.

Speaking of draggy, the main kwento ended where it did kasi gusto kong matapos siya JUST when it should. If I made it any longer, magiging pilit na and none of us want that. 

With that being said, alam kong madami pa talaga akong pwedeng i-kwento kung usapang trip lang ng tropang Itim na Bulbol. Kaya maybe..we can consider all updates after this one as 'Bonus Chapters'? 

Zero pressure na sating lahat if you think about it. Kasi connected padin sa main kwento pero tamang disconnect nadin in a sense na we can jump through time or go back in time. 

Like..We can talk about shit like college tropang INB in one chapter, and then jump to a year after the main kwento on the next. Talk about Conyo Jesus finding love on one chapter, or talk about Baby ChuChip on the next, I can tell you about WTF there was JenRene at some point?? But also I can give you an episode na all Joy. Maybe I can toss in college boss Slug and Sunmi nung masaya pa silang dalawa, anong nangyari kay barista Tzuyu at sa jowa niya na si Sana? Bakit super close si Tzuyu sa mga customer niya? There is an option for telling you what exactly happened to SaeRi in Japan..Di pa natin napaguusapan job interviews ng iba, sino yung isang ex ni boss Slug na di nagpakita sa main kwento pero na-mention ni Saeron? 

Soooooo many options for fun stories still, sooooo many questions na parang di nasagot. Right?

Who knows. 

Basta I can promise you guys..that even if marked as complete na yung main kwento..Hindi ko padin iiwan ng tuluyan ang fic nato. Updates won't be as frequent as it was, but updates will still happen. That's a promise. I promise. 

Salamat sa pagsakay sa kalokohan. Seryoso. Maraming maraming salamat. Di ako titigil sa kaka thank you kaya wag niyo na lang akong pigilan kasi trip kong magpasalamat bakit ba?

Unang fic ko to na nilapag. Hindi ko akalaing matatapos ko. Pero dahil nagustuhan niyo, at minahal niyo ang barkada gaya ng pagmamahal ko nung una kong naisip na simulan ang kwento nila..

Nairaos. 

Hindi naging madali. May roadblocks shempre. Ilang beses kong naisipan na i-abandon nalang dahil na-pader ako ng matindi somewhere along the way..pero kasabay ng original intention ko na maglapag dahil kating-kati lang ang utak ko at kailangan ko ng pangkamot..na-realize ko na ang laking responsibilidad ng hawak ko. 

Nung unang lumabas to, at nung nagsisimula palang na basahin ng lahat, napagtanto ko na 'ah. Ang galing. May natutuwa at napapasaya sa BD. Ayos. Kailangan kong panindigan.'

Kasabay ng saya niyo sa kwento yung saya ko din na ganun ang effect ng kwento sa inyo. Buong akala ko eh ako lang ang natutuwa sa kalat nato. Seryoso. 

Hindi ko binitawan dahil alam kong hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko kapag pinutol ko yung saya niyo..tsaka takot din ako na mawalan ng masarap na ulam na parati niyong sinasabing sana meron ako. 

Tinapos natin sa 130 chapters ang main kwento. Ilang chapters ang bonus? Ewan. Kasi hangga't may pwedeng pag-usapan..bakit hindi? Pag-usapan natin. 

Hindi ko sigurado kung anong next na ganap..kasi parang trip kong 'magpahinga' muna saglit..pero kapag lumabas..dasal ko lang na sana..sana talaga..huwag padin kayong magsasawa. 

Mahal ko kayo mga erp. Hindi ako mahilig mag reply sa mga comment niyo kasi wala akong kwentang tao..pero mahal ko kayo. Salamat ulit. 

'Part three' daw sabi ni boss Slug..

Abangan.


	132. FULL TROPA WENSÉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 132.
> 
> Here's the first of the bonus chapters.
> 
> Some WenSé as the title suggests, some ChuChip, and some WenJoy. 
> 
> Sana matuwa kayo!

Gulo-gulo ang buhok at pahikab-hikab ang itsura ng nagbukas ng pintuan ng hotel room na kinakatok ni Wendy.

"Good morning, Jisoo." Bati ni Wendy. Nakangiti. May hawak na isang paper bag na may laman na ilang kahon ng Twix bars. Inabot niya ang dala sa kaibigan. "Si Rosie?" Tanong niya.

Tumango si Jisoo. Sumenyas na sumama si Wendy sa kanya papasok sa kwarto. 

"Nasa banyo si Chip, boss. Nag-aayos." Paliwanag ni Jisoo. 

Umupo silang dalawa ni Wendy sa kama. Dumukot si Jisoo sa paperbag na bigay sa kanya ni Wendy tapos nagbukas ng isang box ng chocolate. Kumuha ng isa, binuksan, tapos kinain. Nag-offer ng isa pa sa boss niya na tumanggi.

"Di ba magagalit yun na kinakain mo chocolate niya?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Kibit-balikat si Jisoo. "Meh. Isa lang naman. Kanya na lahat yan." Humiga sa kama. "Saks na for the day yung dala mo. Salamat, boss."

Kumurap-kurap si Wendy. "For..the day."

"Yeh boss. Wasn't joking when I said she constantly fucking eats those damn things."

"Huh. Cravings could be worse."

"Sure. Simula palang..I won't comment so we won't jinx it."

Tumabi na ng higa si Wendy kay Jisoo. Bumuntong-hininga. "I'm taking her to the New York Aquarium."

"Rosie would love that."

"I know. Trip mo sumama?"

"Wag na boss." Tumawa si Jisoo. "Anniversary date niyo ni Chip tapos third wheel ako? Muntanga. I trust you two enough. Keri na."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Lumabas na si Rosé mula sa banyo. Sakto na sa outfit na white flower patterned dress, tapos half ponytail.

Napabangon ang dalawang nasa kama. 

"Holy shit." Comment ni Wendy.

"I'm in love with you." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Rosé mula sa dinudukot niya sa bag na nakasabit sa balikat.

"The hell are you two on?" Tanong niya.

"Ganda mo." Sagot ni Wendy.

"I'm not kidding you right now, Rosie. I'm so fucking in love with you." Galing kay Jisoo.

"Para kayong tanga." Sabi ni Rosé. "Hoy, Wannie! Alam ba ni ate Joy tong lakad nato? Kasi di maganda yung tumatakas kahit alam ni Jichu."

Tinaas ni Wendy ang isang kamay na parang nangangako. "Alam ni Joy. Told her before I left this morning. Sabi niya, I quote, 'si Chip muna jowa mo today, ingatan mo yun kasi babangasan kita pag hindi. Sana all nade-date si Chip.' And then she walked off to go and hang out by the pool."

Tumango si Jisoo. "Sounds like Ligaya."

Tumango din si Wendy. "So I plan to make this a great date. Fun!" Sabi niya na nakangiti.

"Hmmm." Sabi ni Rosé. Ngumiti nadin. "Okay. I suppose oks na. I did miss going out with you. Iba dating style mo kesa kay Jichu eh."

"Not sure if I should be offended or nah." Comment ni Jisoo. 

Nag finger gun si Rosé sa direksyon ng asawa niya. "Foodtrips are infinitely better, wife."

"I'll take that compliment!" Nakangiting sabi ni Jisoo. Kumuha ulit ng isa pang Twix para kainin.

Naglakad na silang tatlo papunta sa pintuan. Naunang lumabas si Rosé at masayang naglakad papunta sa elevator. 

Saglit na tumigil si Wendy sa may pinto at hinarap ang nasa loob padin ng kwarto na si Jisoo.

"Sure ka di ka sasama ha?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Nag peace sign si Jisoo. "Mhmm. Sure, boss. Pahinga ko na din. I shall sleep all day."

"What. Pahinga. What?"

"Chilled out pure Rosie..but also pregnant Rosie..Is yours for the day. Have fun!" Nakangiting sabi ni Jisoo bago isara ang pinto sa mukha ni Wendy.

"Tangina?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought this would be slightly awkward." Comment ni Rosé sa passenger seat ng rented na kotse na dina-drive ni Wendy.

"Bakit naman?"

Nagtaas ng isang kilay si Rosé sa kasama niya sa kotse. 

Tumawa lang si Wendy. "Ah. Okay. Pero..bakit naman? We're friends. Friendly date." Sabi niya.

"Sabagay."

"Not gonna lie though..This makes me think..sayang. 10% lang naman..Pero mej sayang."

"Yeah I know. Pero oks na din. We talked about this."

"Why..is my mind so messed up around you?"

Nag hairflip si Rosé. "Kasi maganda ako."

"Stop hanging around Irene too much. You're picking up the weirdest shit."

"Hoy! I'll have you know..na I got that from ate Joy!"

"Luh?"

"Mhmm. Yung jowa mo sisihin mo, wag si ate Irene. Busy yun kay BossDad, she doesn't have time to teach me weird shit."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we drop by that 7/11?" Request ni Rosé.

"Pweds. What can I get you?"

"I want a banana slurpee for some reason. With coffee."

"What..the..fuck."

"Please, Wannie?" Nag-pout na si Rosé.

Nag-signal si Wendy para makaliko sa parking ng 7/11 na naunang tinuro ni Rosé. Umiiling. "Taena. I'm always gonna be fucking weak for that pout. Goddammit. Joy was right..There's no escape."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Rosie..wake up." Bulong ni Wendy. Pino-poke ang pisngi ng himbing na himbing na pasahero niya. "Dito na tayo. Wake up."

Pinalis siya ni Rosé. Nahagip pa siya sa pisngi ng wedding ring. 

"Aray?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Five more minutes, Wannie. That slurpee and coffee combo exhausted me."

"All you did was drink."

"Mhmm. Five more minutes."

"Okay. Five more minutes."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kinakanta ni Rosé yung kanta ng backpack ni Dora the Explorer habang dinudukot ni Wendy mula sa trunk ng kotse yung backpack niya.

"Really?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"I've always wanted to do that. Glad I could do that." Sagot ni Rosé.

"Parang ewan."

"For all I know..kinikilig ka."

"Slight. Wag kasi kumanta. That voice. Ugh. If I can't marry the owner..can I just marry the voice? You made the backpack song sound so good."

"Greasy mo nanaman."

"No intention to follow through. Just being my perfectly normal self on a perfectly normal date." Sabi ni Wendy. Sinukbit ang backpack sa likod, kinindatan si Rosé.

"Gahd, boss Wan! Wag kang ganyan. Kinikilig ako!" Biro ni Rosé.

"Yieeeeee!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kumakain nanaman ng Twix si Rosé habang nakatitig sa malaking fish tank na una nilang nadaanan pagkapasok nila ng aquarium. 

Magkatabi sila ni Wendy na nakatayo sa harap nito. Parehong naghahanap ng kapareho ng species ni Joohwang kasi nakapusta ang gastos sa lunch sa kung sino ang mauunang makakita.

"Unfair, Rosie. You know Joohwang better than I do!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Joohwang would be so offended if they find out you forgot what they look like." Banat ni Rosé.

"Nooooooooo."

"Yessssssssss."

Lumipas ang ilang minuto. Palapit sila ng palapit sa tank hanggang halos idikit na nila pareho ang mukha sa salamin.

"I've identified fifteen different fish species in here..But no Joohwang look-alike." Nakasimangot na comment ni Rosé.

"Let's just call this a draw." Offer ni Wendy. "There's other tanks. Malay mo meron siyang kamag-anak dun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I got us snacks." Masayang sabi ni Wendy nang makabalik siya sa tabi ni Rosé. 

Nag-relocate sila sa harap ng isa pang tank na mas malaki. Parehong determined na makakita ng kamag-anak ni Joohwang pero di sinuswerte kaya naisipang tumambay nalang.

"Thank you, Wannie!" Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé. Tinapik ang space sa tabi niya para paupuin ang kasama. Sinandal niya ang ulo sa balikat ni Wendy nang maka-ayos na ito ng pwesto.

"Mahn this is great!" Sabi ni Wendy. "Almost makes me want to have my own aquarium set-up."

Pumalakpak si Rosé. "Ohmygod. Yes." Humarap kay Wendy tapos pumitik sa mukha nito. "Yes."

"You think I can go for it?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Staring at fish is hella relaxing? I spend hours staring at Joohwang and the others sa tank nila pag day off." Kwento ni Rosé.

"All they do..is swim around..but yeah. I think I told you this before. You're right. Ang chill nga."

"Diba?" Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé. "Kwento time..So I found this youtube channel right?"

"Okay?"

"It's basically just this guy building his own tank set-ups. Super relaxing, ASMR type shit. He has playlists and stuff. There's one where he built a tank and has like sweet potatoes and other plants on it as a filter? He got like a betta fish for it, his name is Kartoffel, I am fucking INVESTED."

Kumurap-kurap si Wendy. "Hold on hold on..Plants?"

Tumango si Rosé. Kumagat mula sa hawak na hotdog sandwich. "Yeah mahn. Plants. You can do that for your aquarium instead of getting a mechanical filter."

"Okay? uhh..Kartoffel?"

"That's the name of the fish. It's German for potato. Coz like..his tank has sweet potatoes."

"Fuck..what? I'm so confused."

"Tsk." Dumukot sa bulsa si Rosé para sa cellphone tapos hinanap ang tinutukoy na youtube channel para ipanuod kay Wendy ang videos na kinukwento.

Lumipas ang dalawang oras na yun lang ang ginagawa nila.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope that guy updates us on Kartoffel soon." Sabi ni Wendy.

Naglalakad sila papunta sa cafeteria for lunch.

"Right? Told ya you'd get invested too. That fish lives better lives than all of us."

"Buti di ka nai-inspire to go for the same stuff with Joohwang."

"Not gonna lie, I kind of am. Joohwang is bomb. They know tricks and shit. I feel like if I set up a youtube channel for them, they'd be famous."

"Why not do it then?"

"Meh. Jichu would stress herself out trying to get it sorted for me. Wag na. Baka mag-away pa kami."

"What. Eh gusto mo eh. That shouldn't be a bother."

"It's a bother if I'm not the only one who has to deal with it."

"Come on, now."

"Wag mabadtrip, Wannie. It's not a big deal. Napag-usapan namin ni Jichu yan kasi I got her into the Kartoffel fandom too. Sabi niya it's gonna be hella cool if we go for the same set-up kahit di na kami mag youtube or what."

"Oh yun naman pala eh!"

"Kaso I got pregnant and we both decided..that caring for our baby..is gonna be even cooler so we put the fish thing on the side for now."

"Huh."

"The funny thing is.." Tinapik ni Rosé ang tiyan niya. "This baby isn't our first..Pareho kaming may panganay ni Jichu." Natatawang sabi. "I genuinely feel like Dalgom and Joohwang are both getting annoyed at how much they get showered with affection lately."

"Bakit naman?"

"When the baby comes..baka di na kami masyadong maka-G ni Jichu with the pets kasi we'd be focused on our kid already. Ayaw namin nun so bubusugin namin sila Joohwang and Dalgom with love while we can."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Mhmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Umupo si Rosé sa isang bakanteng table. Tinabihan siya ni Wendy kasabay ng pagbaba nito ng pagkain nila na dalawang burger at tig-isang Coke.

"Kamusta kayo ni ate Joy?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

Kumagat si Wendy sa hamburger niya. "Ayos naman." Sagot niya after lumunok. "The night after the wedding we were talking about the pros and cons of also going for it. Also making plans on getting started on a house sa lupang 'pamana' niya."

"Coooooooooool. Anong decision niyo?"

"Saan?"

"On the getting married thing."

"Wala."

"What."

Uminom si Wendy ng Coke. "I mean..we decided it's not a priority for now..maybe ever. I don't know. I guess it's not our thing..both of us."

"My necklace is telling me you're lying."

"You're still wearing that?!"

"Why wouldn't I? You gave it to me."

"Nice."

"Mhmm." Tinuro ni Rosé ng straw ng Coke si Wendy. "You're lying. Why would you lie?"

Inubos muna ni Wendy ang burger niya bago sumagot. Kibit-balikat. "Wala lang. Feeling ko eh baka mag cause ng problem pag sinabi ko kay Joy na marriage is really my thing?"

"That's bullshit, Wannie. Talk to ate Joy. It's gonna cause more problems if you keep your worries to yourself. Yan ka nanaman eh."

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Wendy. "I don't want to offend her!"

"How is that going to offend her?! Parang ewan. Don't you think it would be a good thing if she knows you love her enough to think about forever with her?"

"I can spend forever with her without being married."

"Well..yeah..but..getting married is icing on the cake. Do you think ate Irene was for the idea before she met BossDad?"

"Was she not?"

"Really, Wannie?"

"I don't know her as well as you and Slug do."

"Well..She wasn't. Hates the idea..Ako din actually. We all are. But the thing is..you meet someone that makes you change your mind. BossDad was ate Irene's..I have Jichu..and I have a feeling ikaw yun for ate Joy."

Kamot-batok si Wendy. "Tsk."

"Doesn't have to be now. God..please wag muna. You don't have to rush it, and I'm not just saying this coz I'm also married and shit and it's going freakin' fantastic..I just think you should try talking to ate Joy and tell her na you're open to the idea for the future. Kasi if you keep it to yourself..it's gonna blow up at the wrong time."

"I suppose."

"I want you to be happy, Wannie. If you keep overthinking things..or trying to solve problems on your own..or just trying to adjust for everyone all the damn time..Di yun mangyayari. Also, I don't want you to mess this up."

"Thanks, Rosie. I get what you mean..I'll try to talk to Joy."

Tumango si Rosé. Nagbukas ng isang chocolate, pinalaman sa hamburger, tuloy lang sa pagkain. "Good."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakatambay sila sa harap ng isang jellyfish exhibit. 

Nakasandal lang ulit si Rosé sa kanang balikat ni Wendy. Humihikab-hikab.

"Tired?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Being pregnant is exhausting." Sagot ni Rosé.

Tinapik ni Wendy sa ulo si Rosé gamit ang kaliwang kamay. "Been meaning to ask you how that's going." Sabi niya.

"Going great so far. Went to a couple check-ups with Jichu before flying here. Almost four months now..and I know you're all getting weirded out by the Twix thing. I can't help it ayt?"

Tumawa si Wendy. "All good, Rosie. You won't hear anything from me."

"Jichu had taken to calling the baby 'Twix' as a joke. I feel like it's gonna stick too. What is it with her and food related nicknames?"

"Malay ko. Ask her maybe?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Rosé. "Ayos nadin I guess."

"Do you know the gender?"

"That..is a source of debate in the ChuChip household. Jichu wants to know, I don't."

"What."

"Yeh. I don't want to find out coz does it matter? We'll love them anyway regardless of their gender..Jichu wants to find out for reasons she won't tell me but I feel like she's actually just gonna use it as an excuse to buy even more shit to 'prepare' for the baby."

"I don't blame her. If Joy gets pregnant I'd be in full prep mode too."

"Yeah I guess..but you know Jisoo. She's gonna go nuts. I don't want that."

"Sabagay."

Humikab ulit si Rosé. "I didn't think we'd get to this point to be honest. What with all our kalat..Pero at the same time..I think it's inevitable. We both dreamt of all this when we first started dating..Saks na we make it real."

"We're both in really great places now huh? With the right people."

"Yep. We are."

Sabay silang napatingin sa ceiling para maghanap ng speaker dahil sa music na biglang tumugtog.

"Know this song?" Tanong ni Rosé.

Namula si Wendy. "Oh do I fucking know this song."

_ "Said you know I love you baby..My love for you I could never hide." _ Bulong ni Rosé kay Wendy na biglang humiga tapos gumulong palayo.

"Para kang tanga!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

Tawang-tawa na si Rosé sa inuupuan. "Nice to know you haven't forgotten." Biro niya.

"Tell me exactly where I'm supposed to bury the memory of you stripping to this song?" Sagot ni Wendy. Bumalik sa tabi ni Rosé. "Tsk."

"KJ mo."

"Ewan ko sayo."

Pinindot nalang ni Rosé ang ilong ni Wendy bago bumalik sa pwesto niya ng sandal sa balikat nito at panunuod sa jellyfish. "Love you, Wannie."

"Love you too, Rosie."

"We should make this a thing."

"Date each other?"

"Yep. No homo style."

"Sounds neat. I'll tell Joy."

"Cool. I'll let Jichu know Sundays are WanSé days."

"Might change your mind once Twix is born."

Saglit na napaisip si Rosé. "Huh. Oo nga noh..Meh. We'll figure out a new schedule when we need to."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan."

"Don't think I haven't noticed you joining the 'Twix' bandwagon, by the way. Stop it."

"Cool kaya. I'm gonna make it my mission to take a photo of you two, post it on IG and caption it like, 'Twix and their angel of a mom, Chip'."

"Ugh."

"I suppose I should think of my own nickname for your baby." Sabi ni Wendy. Nag-isip. Tumutugtog padin ang kanta sa sound system. "Zeppelin seems cool."

"Fuck off, you wouldn't." Natatawang comment ni Rosé.

Tumawa nadin si Wendy. "Joke lang." Tinapik ulit ang ulo ni Rosé tapos saglit na umayos para mahalikan niya sa noo. "Happy anniversary, Rosie. Thanks for letting me love you at some point."

Ngumiti si Rosé. "Happy anniversary, Wannie. I don't regret any of it..and Led Zeppelin will always be our thing."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Gulo-gulo ang buhok at pahikab-hikab ang itsura ng nagbukas ng pintuan ng hotel room na kinakatok ni Wendy.

"Good evening, Jisoo." Bati ni Wendy. Nakangiti. May hawak na isang paper bag na may laman na ilang kahon ng Twix bars. Inabot niya ang dala sa kaibigan. "I..am here to return your wife." 

Sumulpot ang tinutukoy ni Wendy mula sa likod niya tapos yumakap kay Jisoo.

Tumango si Jisoo. Binuhat lang si Rosé bridal style tapos sumenyas gamit ang ulo na sumunod sa kanila papasok sa room si Wendy.

Maingat na ibinaba ni Jisoo sa kama si Rosé na humikab lang tapos mahinang nagsalita. "Love you, Jichu." Bago nakatulog.

Ngumiti lang si Jisoo sa kanya. Umupo sa edge ng kama tapos maingat na tinanggal ang tali sa buhok ni Rosé bago dahan dahan na hawiin ang buhok nito para di maka-istorbo sa tulog. "Love you too, Chip." Sagot niya.

Ngumiti din si Wendy sa nakikita. Bumulong. "Kinikilig ako." 

Natawa si Jisoo. "Salamat sa paglabas kay Chip, boss." Sabi niya.

Nag peace sign si Wendy. "No problem, bro. I'm off to Joy now. See you tomorrow when we fly out."

"Oks oks. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, ChuChip!"

Umalis na si Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tatayo na sana si Jisoo para magpunta sa banyo nang bigla siyang hawakan sa braso ni Rosé. 

"Stay." Sabi ni Rosé.

_ "Eoduun bami nal gadugi jeone nae gyeoteul tteonajima!" _

"We expanding to Kpop huh?"

"Blackpink in your area!"

"Ewan ko sayo, Jichu. Tabihan mo nalang ako."

Sumunod si Jisoo. Yumakap lang kay Rosé. "Kamusta lakad niyo ni boss?" Tanong niya.

"Had fun." Sagot ni Rosé. Humikab. "We talked a lot. Planned to make Sundays WanSé days."

"Sounds cool. Sundays naman talaga date days niyo eh. I don't know if you noticed that..but I did. At least nung kayo pa."

"What. For real?"

"Yeh. Linggo kayo lumalabas parati."

"Huh. Di ko napansin yun ah."

"Wasn't a big deal. I only know coz I used to schedule my therapy sessions on Sunday gawa ng walang kausap sa bahay kasi JenLisa also go out."

"I'm sorry, Jichu."

"Why..are you saying sorry? Don't. Ayos na yun."

"Sure?"

"Yep. Go for the Sunday thing with boss Wan pag pinayagan siya ni Ligaya. Lam ko naman na tropa style lakad niyo eh. Tsaka advantage din I can go back to that day for therapy. Di ko na kailangan mag half day sa trabaho pag may schedule."

"Okay..If you say so. You'd tell me if it's a bother right?"

"I promise I will, Rosie."

"Cool."

"Got sick today by any chance?"

"Nope. Surprisingly not."

"Ayos. You need the break. Must be the meds working."

"Probably."

Gumulong si Jisoo ng slight kaya nagpakawala ng badtrip na ungol si Rosé na nadisplace mula sa masayang pwesto niya bilang little spoon. 

Tinapik tapik siya ni Jisoo sa likod hanggang sa humiga siya ng maayos tapos pumatong si Jisoo sa kanya sakto nang nakatapat ang mukha sa tiyan niya.

"Trip mo?" Natatawa na na tanong ni Rosé. 

Kinindatan lang siya ni Jisoo tapos kinausap yung tiyan niya. "Thanks for not giving your mom a hard time today, Twix. Saks na we give her a lot of days like this yeah? Para we both get to experience her fun side all the time."

"Gahd. Why are you like this?"

"Twix na-feel mo yun? Nagpipigil ng kilig si mommy Chip mo."

"Para kang ewaaaaaaaan!"

"She's trying so hard, Twix. I wish you could see it. Naka-pout na eh. Cute. Sana mamana mo. I could use a new person to be marupok for."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Nasa shower ako!" Sigaw ni Joy nang marinig na bumukas sara ang pintuan ng hotel room nila ni Wendy.

Tapos na siyang mag-shampoo nang pumasok si Wendy sa loob ng banyo. 

"What if I wasn't who you thought I was?" Tanong ni Wendy. Nagtatanggal na ng belt ng pants niya.

"Edi deads na ako." Sagot ni Joy. "Sasabay ka ba?" Dugtong na tanong habang nagsasabon.

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. Naghubad ng tshirt. "Keri na. Amoy aquarium ako eh."

"Nice."

"I know right?"

Pumasok na si Wendy sa shower. Tahimik silang naligo ng sabay ni Joy. Nang matapos ay nagpitikan pa sila ng tuwalya bago magbihis at humiga na sa kama. 

Yumakap si Joy kay Wendy. Big spoon as always.

"Kamusta lakad niyo ni Chip?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Ayos naman. Daming napagkwentuhan."

"Yown. Kailangan niyo yun. Iba yung style ng tropahan niyo eh. Kayo lang nakakapagsabay."

"Nakakasabay ka din naman."

"Duh. Jowa mo ako eh. Ibig kong sabihin..Keri na minsan eh si Chip naman kausap mo. May mga bagay na di ko nagegets eh. Try niyo kaya yung lumabas kayo every once in a while? Like kapag Linggo ganun."

Gumulong si Wendy para makaharap kay Joy. "Seryoso ka ba?" Tanong niya.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Joy. "Sasabihin ko ba kung di ako serious?"

"Huh."

"Trip mo?"

"Napag-usapan kasi namin yan kanina." Kwento ni Wendy. "Weekly Sunday dates."

Ngumiti si Joy. Pinitik sa noo si Wendy. "Great minds think alike!"

"Sigurado ka bang okay lang sayo?"

"Bakit hindi? Kailangan ulit-ulit? Ayos na nga kami ni Jisoo sa trip niyo ni Chip. May tiwala kaming dalawa sa inyo. Parang gago pag pinigilan namin or pag nagselos kami, tangina di na tayo mga bata."

"Kung sabagay. I guess it just makes me feel better asking you for permission still. Naunahan mo lang ako ngayon kasi ikaw nag-suggest."

"See? Proof enough na oks na ang lahat."

"Sigurado ka h--"

Pinitik ulit ni Joy si Wendy. Mas malakas. Hindi na sa noo, sa ilong na. "Isa pang pitik pag nagtanong ka ulit. KERI. NA. OKS?"

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "Oks. Oks." Takot na sagot. Tumalikod na ulit ng higa kay Joy. Sumiksik siya ng slight sa yakap bago magsalita ulit. "Joy?" Tawag niya.

"Hmm?"

"I lied."

"Ha?"

"Nung sinabi ko na hindi ko thing yung magpakasal and shit..I lied."

"Thing mo?"

"Yep."

"Alright." Sagot ni Joy. Humigpit ang yakap kay Wendy. "Edi thing mo. Magpapakasal tayo pag tamang oras na para magpakasal tayo. I'll let you decide when..kasi sa totoo lang? Okay lang sakin basta ikaw..It can be my thing too."

"Joy?"

"Wendy?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	133. ANONG MERON SA SABADO 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 133.
> 
> Minsan lang ma-confuse si Yeri. Also, new character unlocked. Guest siya dito. Yung origin story niya comes after this whole thing but say hello to him anyway. 
> 
> Labyu guys!

_ "Jowatsong." _

_ "Hmm?" _

_ "Happy anniversary." _

_ Ngumiti si Yeri. Kinilig ng malala, nahulog mula sa kama ni Saeron. "Happy anniversary, Jowatsong." Bati niya mula sa lapag.  _

_ "Nasa iyo pa ba yung ginawa natin dati na design keme nung dream house sa bond paper?" Tanong ni Saeron.  _

_ Tumango-tango si Yeri. Umupo ulit sa gilid ng kama ng jowatsong niya. "Naka-frame sa apartment ko. Bakit?" _

_ "Pweds ko ba mahiram?" _

_ "Anmeron?" _

_ "Wala lang. Gamitin ko sanang reference. Bubully ko si Ate Slug na gumawa ng legit na blueprints pang regalo sa anniv natin pareho. La pang gastos." _

_ "Ay bet. Ge. Bigay ko sayo next weekend keri lang?" _

_ "Keri lang. Labyu, jowatsong." _

_ "Labyu too, Saeron. Happy anniversary. Sa susunod eh saks na ipon natin pareho para maipatayo yung bahay na yun." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Yerim." Sabi ni Irene pagpasok niya sa office. 

Naglipat ng tingin mula sa PC ang tinawag. "Oh?" Sabi niya. 

Lumapit si Irene sa bunso ng tropa. Hinila ang upuan na katabi nito tapos pumwesto sa harap. "May gagawin ka ba sa Sabado?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Wala naman. Anmeron?" Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Hmm. Oks. Salamat sa sagot." Tumayo si Irene tapos umalis nadin. 

"Parang tanga?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Oh iha, andito ka pa pala!" Sabi ng nanay ni Yeri nang makita ang naglalakad papunta sa tindahan niya sa palengke.  _

_ Ngumiti si Saeron. "Magandang hapon po tita!" Bati niya. Yumakap sa nanay ni Yeri tapos pinulot ang apron na nakasabit sa isang kanto ng stall ng gulay. "Holiday. Naisipan namin ni Yerms na dito nalang tumambay, tamang tulong nadin sa inyo. Pinaparada po ni Yerms yung kotse. Andito nadin yun saglit." _

_ "Naku nag-abala pa kayong dalawa eh date niyo dapat ang Sabado." _

_ "Ays lang po yun! Saya kaya dito sa palengke. Daming interesting." _

_ Tahimik silang dalawa na nagtrabaho. Dumating si Yeri na may dalang isang plastic na may logo ng Jollibee. "Nasaan na yung dalawang ewan, nay?" Tanong niya. Ibinaba ang bitbit sa gitna ng mga naka-display na tilapia. _

_ "Kung tawagin mong ewan mga kapatid mo akala yata di rin siya ewan." Sagot ng nanay ni Yeri. Pinitik siya sa noo tapos kinuha ang Jollibee para ilagay sa lamesa na nasa tabi ni Saeron. _

_ "Burn." Sabi nila Yeri at Saeron. Tumawa.  _

_ "Sunduin mo sa eskwelahan nang may silbi ka!" Utos ng nanay ni Yeri sa anak.  _

_ "K fine." Sabi ni Yeri. "Diyan ka lang, jowatsong ha! Fifteen minutes. Lalakarin ko lang sundo." Paalam niya.  _

_ Nag-okay sign si Saeron. Tinanggap ang iniabot sa kanya ni Yeri na susi ng kotse niya.  _

_ Umalis na ulit si Yeri. _

_ Naghintay ng tatlong minuto si Saeron bago kausapin ulit ang nanay ni Yeri. "Uhmm..tita?" Bungad niya. _

_ "Hmm?" Sagot ng nanay ni Yeri. Nag-abot ng sukli sa bumili ng tilapia tapos hinarap ang tumawag. _

_ "Mawalang-galang na po..pero..nagre-rent po ba kayo sa tinitirhan niyo ngayon?" Tanong ni Saeron.  _

_ "Ahh. Oo, iha. Tatlong libo kada buwan. Bakit mo naitanong?" _

_ "Luh? Parang ang laki naman po nun. Uhh..no offense ha..pero.." _

_ "Squatter's area hano?" Natawa ang nanay ni Yeri. "Ang bali-balita eh hindi naman pagmamay-ari ng nirerentahan namin ang bahay pero ayun na ang pinakamurang pupwede para sa tatlong tao. Tumutulong naman si Yerim sa bayarin. Hindi na masama dahil nairaraos buwan-buwan." _

_ "Hmmm. Nag-iipon ho kami ni Yeri ng pangtayo sa bahay. Lahat po kasi ng mga kaibigan namin eh umaakyat na kaya naisipan namin na kung may gagayahin man kami na gawain ng mga yun..Mabuti na yung ganun na maganda." _

_ "Tama ang mangarap, ineng. Mabuti nga naman talaga na sa kanila Irene nakaladkad si Yerim at hindi sa iba. Walang ginawa yung mga batang yun kung hindi hatakin pataas ang anak ko." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy." Bati ni Jisoo kay Yeri. Tumakbo para tumambay sa ilalim ng desk ng amo ang kasama niyang si Dalgom.

"Hoy kadin tangina mo!" Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Twangina muh!" Sigaw ng batang lalaki na kasama ng kasunod pumasok sa office na si Rosé. 

Suminghap si Rosé. Mabilis na lumuhod para pumantay sa batang kasama. "Jamie..that's not a very nice thing to say. We don't say that." Saway niya.

Binatukan ni Jisoo si Yeri. Malala. Tumalbog ang keyboard na nauntugan ni Yeri. 

"Konting ingat naman sa pinagsasasabi mo!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. Tinahulan ni Dalgom si Yeri.

Hinihimas ni Yeri ang noo na namumula. "Malay ko bang kasama niyo ni Chip yung spawn niyo?!"

Tumayo mula sa desk niya si Irene. Ngumiti ng malawak nang makita ang dalawang nasa may pintuan. Nilapitan. 

Nakita siya ng bata. "Ninang Aywin!!" Sigaw nito. Masayang tumatalon-talon sa kinatatayuan. "Ninang Aywin, twangina muh!"

Nag-facepalm si Rosé. "Kakasabi ko lang eh. James!"

Tumatawa si Irene nang makalapit. Lumuhod din siya tapos pinulot ng karga yung bata. "Hullo, Twix!" Bati niya. 

Hinawakan siya sa magkabilang pisngi ni Jamie tapos hinalikan siya sa labi. "Hullo, ninang Aywin!" Bati nito.

"What did I just hear you say?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Ate Irene, don't make him repeat it!" Saway ni Rosé. 

"Twanginah muh!" Ulit ni Jamie. 

Tumawa nanaman si Irene. 

"God..parenting is fifty million times harder with you people." Reklamo ni Rosé. Nakasimangot na nagpunta sa desk niya. Iniwan sa tawang-tawa na si Irene ang anak. 

"Wala kang kwenta, Kim Yerim." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Bakit ka ba kasi nandito?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"May gagawin ka ba sa Sabado?" Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Wala. Pangalawa ka nang nagtatanong niyan sakin. Anmeron?"

"Wala. Buset ka sa buhay namin, salamat sa sagot." Nagpunta na sa desk niya si Jisoo. 

"We don't say that okay, Twix?" Sabi ni Irene sa bitbit niya. 

"What?" Sabi ni Jamie.

"That. What you said. We don't say that."

"We dwon't sway waht?"

"No no..that other thing."

"Twanginah muh?"

"Natatawa ako." Sabi ni Irene. Tumatawa nga. "That. We don't say that okay, Twix?" Saway niya padin.

"HIS NAME IS JAMES!" Reklamo ni Rosé mula sa desk niya.

"Markado na, Chip. Yaan mo nalang." Biro ni Jisoo.

"Ugh."

"It mwakes you laugh." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Jamie kay Irene.

"I know, Twix..but..only grown-ups can say that okay?" Sagot ni Irene. "Your mommy will be sad if you keep doing that and we don't want her to be sad right?"

"Wokay." Sabi ni Jamie. "Sowy Mommy!" Dugtong na sigaw niya kay Rosé. 

Ngumiti lang si Rosé. Tumango. "Love you, James!"

"Wuv you too, Mommy!"

"Give me my son, Irene!" Sigaw ni Jisoo mula sa desk niya. "Mas mahal si Chip. Di pwede. Kailangan kong magpalakas."

"Ayaw!" Sigaw ni Irene. "Guinea pig to ng tropa di niyo ba alam?"

"Gwini pwig!" Sigaw ni Jamie. Tumatango-tango. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Psst. guys." Tawag ni Saeron sa dalawang kapatid ni Yeri na naglalaro sa gitna ng bahay ng nanay nila.  _

_ Lumapit ang dalawang bata sa kanya. Binigyan niya ng tig-isang leg part ng Chickenjoy tapos naglapag ng bond paper sa harap nila. "May gusto ba kayong itsura ng kwarto niyo pag pupwede kayong magkaroon?" Tanong niya.  _

_ Nag-isip ang dalawang bata. Kanya-kanyang tango.  _

_ "Ayos!" Sabi ni Saeron. Tinapik ang papel. "Pa-drawing naman. Tapos totohanin namin ni ate niyo Yeri." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"ARF!"

"Hwaetnim!" Sigaw ni Jamie. Mabilis na bumaba mula sa kandungan ni Rosé tapos tumakbo papunta sa aso na kasamang dumating ni Joy. 

"Oh andito ka din?" Tanong ni Joy sa bata. "Bring your kid to work day naman pala talaga. Sakto." Iniwan niyang nakasalampak sa floor ang nakikipaglaro kay Haetnim na si Jamie at ang nakigulo na si Dalgom. Dumiretso nalang siya sa desk niya para ibaba ang gamit.

"Si Wannie?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Joy. 

"Half day siya eh." Sagot ni Joy. "May meeting yata..Tapos dinaanan yung mga pinapatayo. Hoy, Kim Yerim!"

Lumingon si Yeri. "Ano?" Tanong niya.

"May gagawin ka ba sa Sabado?" Tanong ni Joy. 

Di nakasagot si Yeri. Dumating kasi sa office sila Lisa at Jennie. Dumiretso si Jennie sa batang kasama ng dalawang aso tapos binuhat para paulanan ng halik sa mukha.

Lumapit si Lisa sa barkada. "May gagawin ka sa Sabado, Yerms?" Tanong niya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Yeri. "Put-"

"Wag kang magmumura ifa-flush ko yung mukha mo sa toilet sumige ka!" Banta ni Jisoo kay Yeri.

"Put a your nanay niyong lahat!" Sigaw ni Yeri. "Ano bang meron sa Sabado?!"

"Wala. Salamat sa sagot." Sabi nila Joy at Lisa.

Nagpigil ng tawa dahil sa mukha ni Yeri ang mga nasa office.

Sumigaw ulit si Yeri. "Gatas kayong lahat!"

"Problema mo?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Gatas! Kayong! Lahat!" Ulit ni Yeri.

"Letche!" Sigaw ni Jamie. 

Nabaling ang tingin ng lahat sa bata. 

"KANINO NIYA NAPULOT YUN?!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.

"Dapat ba di ko sinagot yung tanong niya?" Sabi ni Jennie na buhat padin si Jamie. "He asked what Yerim meant."

"Ohmygooooooooood." Sabi ni Rosé.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's BwossBwear?" Tanong ni Jamie kay Irene. 

Naka-lunch ang tropa. 

"BossBear. ACK!" Sabi ni Irene. "Ka-kyot!"

"Don't let Slug hear Zep saying that." Biro ni Wendy kay Rosé nang makaupo na ito sa tabi ng hinalikan niya sa noo na si Joy.

"Ninong Wandy!" Masayang bati ni Jamie sa bagong dating.

"His. Name. Is. James." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Yaan mo nalang anukaba!" Sabi ni Jennie. "Cute kaya! He has a bunch of nicknames to choose from when he grows up."

"Wag muna lumaki, Twix." Sabi ni Lisa. "Practice run ka naming lahat sa parenting eh." Tinapik sa tuktok ng ulo ang bata tapos inabutan ng isang sandwich.

"Where?" Tanong ni Jamie ulit.

"Out with ate Saeron, kid." Sagot ni Irene.

"Owkay." Nagsimulang kumain si Jamie. Kagat ang sandwich pero pilit lumilipat ng pwesto mula sa lap ni Rosé papunta sa katabi ng nanay niya na si Wendy. 

"Anak nga ni Chip." Comment ni Joy sa nakita.

"Not completely." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Marunong yan mag-share ng pagkain."

"Psst. Yerms." Tawag ni Wendy. Inaayos sa lap niya ang nakalipat na na si Jamie, pinunasan ang tumulong mayonnaise sa tshirt ng inaanak.

"Oh?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"May gagaw-"

"Wala. Wala akong gagawin sa Sabado." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Hindi pupwede na ganun lang yun." Mahinahon na sabi ng babae na kausap nila Saeron at Irene. "Masyado nang madami ang nagawa ninyong lahat para sa pamilya namin. Nakakahiya na. Ayokong umabot sa punto na maisip niyong kami ay nanamantala na." _

_ "Di po namin maiisip yun kahit kelan." Sabi ni Irene. _

_ Hinawakan ng babae ang kamay ni Irene. "Sabihin mo sa iba pa ninyong mga kaibigan..na hindi ko matatanggap ng basta-basta lang ang regalo ninyo." _

_ "Tita." Sabi ni Saeron. "Hindi naman po pupwede na si Yeri lang ang dadalhin namin. Shempre dapat kasama din kayo." Paliwanag niya. _

_ Nilipat ng babae ang hawak sa kamay naman ni Saeron. "Iha, maraming salamat sa pagpapasaya mo kay Yerim. Sa pag-aalaga mo hindi lang sa kanya pati na sa mga kapatid niya, sa pagtulong mo sa tindahan..Salamat. Ngiti lang ng mga anak ko masaya na ako. Hindi na kailangan ang sobra-sobrang biyaya niyo." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumatawag si Seulgi kay Irene. Sinagot niya.

"Hey, Snuggle. How goes it?" Tanong ni Irene.

_ "I'm nearly done dito sa site." _ Sagot ni Seulgi.  _ "Just gotta drop in quick to the other lots and check progress on those pero mostly final touches nalang. Kamusta office?" _

"Might call up the kids for a quick 'meeting' about Saturday's plans. Wala daw gagawin si Yeri."

_ "Sa office ko nalang kayo. Also, I'm texting Saeron to keep Yerms busy until crunch time. Saks na para di mag-suspect masyado yung isa." _

"Oks."

_ "G. I'll call you before I leave here yeah?" _

"Love you, Slug."

"Love you too, HyunBun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys!" Sigaw ni Irene.

"Shhh!" Saway ni Jisoo mula sa pantry.

"Problema nun?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"James. Afternoon nap." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Ahhhh." Sabi ni Lisa. "Saan niyo trip ihiga yun pag nakatulog?"

"Sa lamesa mo daw. May sasabihin si Irene, liliko ka nanaman eh!" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Tangina mo!" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Tangina mo din!"

"Twanginah muh!" Dinig nila mula kay Jamie sa pantry. 

Natawa ang tropa. 

Lumabas mula sa pantry si Jisoo. Nakasimangot. Nakapiggy-back si Jamie. "Paisa lang, Chip!" Sabi niya.

Tumango nalang si Rosé. Hiniram si Jamie mula kay Jisoo tapos sinabihan ulit na huwag na umulit bago takpan ang tenga.

"Putangina niyong lahat!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. "Mga wala kayong kwenta, di na kayo nahiya sa bata tinuturuan niyo ng kalokohan!"

"Parent mode. Oooooooh!" Sabi ni Joy. "Buti nalang di nagsasalita si Haetnim."

"Buti nalang wala sa plano natin na magka human child." Sabi ni Wendy kay Joy.

"Trot."

"Sorry, ChuChip." Sabi ni Jennie.

Nag peace sign si Lisa kila Jisoo at Rosé. "Sensya na. Nakakalimutan eh."

"Walang may paki sakin?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Ay. Sorz." Sabi ni Yeri. "Anmeron?"

"Di ka kasali. Adults onleh."

"Luh?"

Tinanguan lang ni Irene si Yeri. Humarap ulit sa ibang mga kaibigan. "Tara muna sa office ni Slug. Usap tayo." Aya niya.

"Patulugin muna namin ni Chu si Jamie, ate Irene." Sabi ni Rosé. Buhat na ang bata at mahinang dinuduyan.

"Ten minutes, Madam. Humihikab na eh. Won't take long." Kalmado na ulit na sabi ng nakatitig sa mag-ina niya na si Jisoo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di talaga ako kasali?" Tanong ni Yeri sa barkadang isa-isa na naghahandang pumunta sa loob ng office ni Seulgi kung saan naghihintay si Irene. 

"Gustuhin man namin..Wala ka din magegets." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Saks na hold the fort, Yerms." Sabi ni Joy. 

"ChuChip." Tawag ni Wendy. "Zep can keep sleeping inside my office. Sofa should be big enough for him right? Haetnim and Dalgom can both keep guard."

"Salamat, boss." Sabi ni Jisoo. Naka double thumbs up kay Wendy.

"No problemo." Sabi ni Wendy. Pumasok na sa katabing office.

"Ang daya naman." Sabi ni Yeri. "Adult na din ako eh."

Tinapik ni Jennie sa balikat si Yeri. "Konting tiis nalang, Yerim-ah." Sabi niya bago umalis.

"Nuyon? Ano ibig sabihin nun?" Tanong ni Yeri.

Walang sumagot sa kanya. Naiwan na kasi siyang mag-isa sa main office. 

Lumabas si Rosé mula sa office ni Wendy kung saan niya iniwan si Jamie. Tinapik-tapik ang naka-bantay sa harap ng pinto na sila Haetnim at Dalgom. Nagkatitigan sila ni Yeri.

"Sama mo ako, Chip." Sabi ni Yeri. "Dali na. Walang palag sayo yung mga yun. Free babysitting for a whole month."

Natawa si Rosé. "Di pwede, Yerms." Sabi niya. "Also..di papayag si Chu na ikaw mag-alaga kay James." Pumunta na din sa office ng BossDad niya.

"Napakasama niyo sakin kahit kelan!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Natawa ang nanay ni Yeri nang buksan niya ang pintuan ng tirahan nila.  _

_ Nakakumpol kasi sa harap ng bahay ang barkada ng panganay niyang anak. Kanya-kanyang pwesto para lahat kita niya mula sa pinto.  _

_ "Nagdala na ako ng reinforcements, tita." Sabi ni Saeron na nasa pinakabungad. _

_ "May offer kami sayo, tita." Masayang sabi ni Irene.  _

_ "Dahil gustong-gusto po talaga namin na isali kayo sa ganap at wala kami sa mood na tumanggap ng 'hindi'." Biro ni Jennie. _

_ "Sana po eh pakinggan niyo kahit papaano." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Fair naman po wag kayo mag-alala." Sabi ni Joy. "Hindi namin kayo dadayain." _

_ "Panigurado eh ganito din po yung solution na maiiisip ni Yerms kung kasali siya." Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ "Kaso hindi kaya sa inyo namin ilalapag." Dugtong ni Lisa. _

_ "Kayo talagang mga bata kayo. Hala! Magsipasok muna kayo dito sa loob at umupo. Wala naman akong magagawa kundi makinig." Sagot ng nanay ni Yeri.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ka-facetime ng barkada si Saeron. 

_ "Grab usually sinasakyan ni Yerms pauwi sa kanila kapag galing sa bahay namin." _ Kwento ni Saeron. 

"Rekta drop na sa kanila?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Binatukan ni Jennie ang girlfriend. "Bobo ka. Paano magka-kasya yung grab sa eskinita na yun? Rekta drop amputa."

"Baka main road ibig kong sabihin! Bobita ka din eh!" Banat ni Lisa.

"Tangina niyong dalawa tumigil nga kayo!" Saway ni Irene. "Saeron. Kaya bang utuin si Yerms na mag bus on that day?" Tanong niya.

_ "I think kaya naman. Sabihin ko libre ko pamasahe niya. Pangarap niya yun diba?" _ Sagot ni Saeron. 

"Ay oo pota!" Natatawang sabi ni Jisoo. "Epitome ng romatic tingin ni Yerms pag nangyari yun."

"Ayos." Sabi ni Rosé. "Saks na Saeron tells Yerms na mag-bus..tapos we set pick-up there?"

"Di pwede. Gonna cause a scene sa sakayan." Comment ni Wendy.

"Mhmm." Sabi ni Joy. "May skills ka ba mag hackerist, Saeron?"

_ "Slight." _ Sabi ni Saeron. 

Pumalakpak si Rosé. "Can you do something to make her think na yung darating na kotse is yung grab niya instead?"

"Tama!" Sabi ni Irene. "Ganun nalang. Keri na less trouble pati."

"Bakit di nalang natin siya pauwiin ng diretso para matagpuan niya ang ganap on her own..tapos dun natin sa bahay nila ipadakip?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Ipadakip." Ulit ni Jennie. Natawa. "Keri nadin though. Doubles the thrill kapag ganun ginawa natin."

_ "Pwede." _ Sabi ni Saeron. _ "Anong oras niyo ba plan? Kasi I can get ate Seulgi to text me some dumb excuse para I can toss Yeri out at the right moment." _

Tumango si Irene. "Sige. Ganito gagawin natin guys.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**SATURDAY**

"May gagawin ka today?" Tanong ni Saeron kay Yeri. 

Umaga. Alas-otso. Matatagpuan silang naguusap sa loob ng kwarto ni Saeron as usual. 

"Wala naman. Bukod dito." Sagot ni Yeri. "Uuwi ako kila nanay mamaya gaya ng nakagawian."

"Anong oras mo plano?"

"Bandang alas-singko siguro. Sasama ka ba? Kasi pweds natin agahan kung ganun. Hinahanap ka nung mga kapatid ko eh."

Dumukot si Saeron sa bulsa para sa cellphone. May nagtext kasi. Ate niya. Binuksan niya ang message.

_ "Lunch time. 1PM. Di kasama si Yeri. Sunduin ka namin ni Irene." _

"Ay ang corny." Comment ni Yeri nang mabasa din niya.

Natawa si Saeron. Binulsa ang cellphone. "Agahan mo nalang punta sa bahay niyo, Yerms. Your sisters would love that."

"Sabagay. Ta-try mo naman sumunod diba?"

"Kung papayag si ate then yeah. Of course."

"Good enough for me. Tara laro nalang tayo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Gende nemen." Comment ni Joy. 

Lumilingap ang barkada sa living room ng bahay nila Irene at Seulgi. 

"Amoy bagong pintura." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Buntis ka ba ulit?" Tanong ni Jennie. "Lakas ng pang-amoy."

"Suminghot ka kaya! Ganyan din amoy ng bahay niyo ni Lalisa eh!" Katwiran ni Rosé. 

"Ayoko na mag-isa pa." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Kay Twix palang makakalbo na ako sa stress amputspa. Paka-hyper ang sarap itali. Buti nalang overnight sa parentals ni Chip yun ngayon."

Binatukan siya ni Rosé. "Kaya di ka trip kasama ni Jamie eh!"

"Sino yung genius na nakaisip pagsabay-sabayin yung tayo ng mga bahay?" Tanong ng kakadating lang na si Wendy. "Napapagod kami ni Slug kakalakad back and forth back and forth pota. We gotta invest on golf carts." Reklamo niya. Sumalampak sa sofa. 

"Irene and I banged on that couch, Seungwan." Biro ng kasunod niya na si Seulgi. 

Mabilis na tumayo si Wendy. Nagpagpag ng sarili. Parang aso na nagpapatuyo. "Tangina naman eh! Walang sinasanto!"

"Maka-comment kala mo di ako ginapang sa couch nung bahay namin eh." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Yun naman pala eh!" Banat ni Irene. Galing sa kusina, may dalang cooler na ibinaba sa harap ng tropa. "Housewarming beer motherfuckers!" Sabi niya. 

"Pa-tour naman kayo." Sabi ni Jennie. Dumukot ng dalawang can ng San Mig Light sa loob ng cooler. Inabot ang isa kay Lisa na tinanguan siya.

"Tama!" Sabi ni Joy. "Pa-tour kayo tapos pa-tour din kami sa mga casa namin."

"Para tayong mga tanga." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Exclusive 'subdivision' amputa. Galeng."

"Kulit nga nun eh." Sabi ni Lisa. "Private spaces per pairing pero parang di rin kasi chismosa kayong lahat."

"Actually." Sabi ni Seulgi. Kumuha nadin ng alak niya tapos sumenyas sa barkada na sumunod sa kanila ni Irene. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Andito na Grab ko, jowatsong." Paalam ni Yeri. "Sunod ka pag pwede ha!"

Nakatayo silang dalawa sa harap ng bahay nila Saeron. Hinalikan siya sa pisngi ng jowatsong niya. Kinilig nanaman si Yeri. 

"ACK. Talagang di humuhupa ang kilig." Sabi niya.

Mahina siyang tinulak palayo ni Saeron. "Sira-ulo ka." Sabi ni Saeron. "Sige na sumakay ka na. See you later..and..sana..wag ka masyadong masindak sa surprise."

"Eh?"

"Bye, Jowatsong!" Pumasok na sa loob ng gate si Saeron. 

Takang sumakay ng grab si Yeri. "Anmeron?" Tanong niya sa sarili.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nagsimulang umikot ang barkada sa unang palapag ng bahay. Nang-galing na sila sa living room na slightly lower than the actual floor at may mga sofa na nakapalibot sa isang coffee table sa gitna. May nakasabit na TV sa wall na may fireplace sa ilalim.

May CR sa ilalim ng kaharap nito na stairs papunta ng second floor.

Sunod nilang pinuntahan ang kusina at dining room na directly across sa living room. Open style, isang malaking ref at iba-ibang appliances sa kusina na alam nilang dinala lang mula sa dating condo ng dalawang may-ari. Doble doble kasi. May dining table na sakto lang ang size para sa apat na tao.

"Mung-gago. Aanhin niyo yung dalawang toaster?" Biro ni Jisoo kay Irene.

"Dalawa din microwave niyo, pweds ba samin nalang ni Puta yung isa?" Tanong ni Lisa. "Nasira yung amin eh."

"Atat kasi ni Chip." Sabi ni Jennie. "I-microwave ba naman yung relleno nang hindi tinatanggal sa foil na balot? Sumabog tuloy."

"Luh legit ba?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Di naman sumabog grabe sila." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Nagliyab lang."

"Oh sige ako na tanga." Deadpan na comment ni Rosé. 

"Saks nadin lang." Sabi ng lahat.

Tinuro nila Irene at Seulgi ang isang malaking sliding door sa harap ng kusina. 

"Leads to the backyard." Sabi ni Seulgi. Pinuntahan. 

Sumunod ang tropa. Binuksan ni Irene ang pinto.

"Charaaaan!" Sabi niya with jazz hands nang makatayo ang lahat sa labas. 

May isang malaking puno sa dulo ng space. Katabi ng fence na napaliligiran din ng mga halaman. May treehouse sa tuktok, may nakasabit na duyan sa gitna ng dalawang makapal na branch at isang tire swing sa kabila.

"Iniwan namin yung puno." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Trees are great." Comment ni Jisoo. "Ganyan din peg namin ni Chip eh. Decent shade for Twix's playhouse."

"Right?" Sabi ni Irene. "The treehouse is Slug's 'mancave.' Keri na dun niya nilagay lahat ng kpop shit niya. Shrine yata ng SNSD tsaka RV eh. Temperature controlled ampotek may passcode pang nalalaman '0805' lang naman."

"Pagkalat mo pa." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Seulgi. "Papalitan ko yun makita mo."

"Ano ipapalit mo? 0801?" Banat ni Irene. 

"Galeng naman mag predict."

"Bet ko the idea ha." Comment ni Lisa. "Pagawa din ako ng mancave sa space namin ni Jennie. Blackpink your area."

"Wag lang sa loob ng bahay pwede nadin." Sabi ni Jennie.

Sa kanan ng tropa ay may isang medium sized na grill complete with brick enclosure and chimney. 

"Ayos to, Slug!" Comment ni Wendy. Tinapik ang structure. "Barbecue nights."

Tinuro ni Joy ang set-up sa kaliwa nila. "Gandang tambayan eh." Comment niya. 

May malaking space kasi na may firepit sa gitna. Tamang set up ng mga log style na deck chairs sa paligid. Lumapit si Joy. "May drink holders pa yung mga upuan napaka-smart."

"Kaya di malaki yung dining table kasi naisip namin ni Irene na most 'parties' would be good to go for here instead."

"Makes sense." Sabi ni Rosé. "10/10 on ambience."

Tumingin sa taas ang barkada. May balcony na naka-overlook sa buong backyard.

Tinuro ni Jennie. Tinapik sa balikat si Irene. "Master's?" Tanong niya. 

"Yup." Sagot ni Irene. Sumenyas sa paligid. "Faces the sunset. Great to hang out in."

"Bakit di open style yung balcony niyo?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Seulgi.

"Safety for when we have kids." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"We can have sex and no one will see." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Tangina ka, Irene." Sabi ni Jennie. Tumatawa.

"Ang halay." Sabi ni Joy.

"Tara na nga sa taas." Aya ni Seulgi. "Apat pang bahay pupuntahan natin wag na magtagal."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh..kuya?" Tanong ni Yeri sa driver ng sinasakyang kotse. "Di po ito yung daan papunta sa stop."

"Shortcut." Tipid na sagot sa kanya.

"Uhhh..Ehh..Ngayon ko lang nakita tong kalsada nato."

Pinalo ng driver ang manibela. Galit. Tumalon si Yeri sa gulat.

"Marunong ka pa sa driver. Makakarating ka." Sabi ni Kuya.

"Luh PMS amputa. Fine. Wala kang tip. Zero stars."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"This..is where the magic happens." Bungad ni Seulgi nang makarating ang barkada sa harap ng unang pintuan pagkatapos ng hagdan sa second floor. 

"Yeah no. Bedrooms are the ultimate private space." Sabi ni Wendy. "Di namin papakita ni Joy yung samin at ayokong makita yung sa inyo."

"Di bedroom yan." Sabi ni Irene.

"Eh ano?" Tanong ni Lisa. 

"Sex dungeon."

Nauntog si Seulgi sa pinto dahil sa tawa.

"Pota." Sabi ni Wendy. "Mas lalong ayaw ko makita!"

"Landmine ng ideas. I like." Biro ni Rosé. 

"Mygahd." Pabirong sabi ni Jisoo. "Kaka-heal lang nung rope burns sa wrists ko, Chip. Kalmahan mo naman parang awa."

"Ang sasahol." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Tangina naman kasi, Bunbun." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Di to sex dungeon guys wag kayo maniwala diyan." Binuksan ang pinto. Library slash office naman pala.

"Boooooo." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Alam mo ikaw?!" Sabi ni Wendy sa ex niya.

"Ano palag?" 

"Deh joke lang."

Nagtawanan ang barkada. 

Tumuro si Seulgi sa isang pintuan sa dulo ng hallway sa kaliwa ng tropa. "Master's. En-suite bathroom." Sabi niya.

"May point si Boss Wanda." Sabi ni Irene. "Private. Keri na you know where."

Nagtanguan ang lahat. "Samedt."

Pumunta sila sa harap ng dalawang magkatabi na pintuan. Binuksan ni Seulgi pareho. Walang laman. 

"For the kids when we have them." Sabi ni Irene. "Leaving them blank coz we want the thrill of designing them ourselves pag kailangan na."

"Neat idea if you ask me." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Anmeron dito?" Tanong ni Lisa. Nakaturo sa isang pintuan across the kid's bedrooms. 

"Banyo." Sabi ni Seulgi. Binuksan ang door. Banyo nga. "Door next to it is guest room."

"That concludes your tour." Sabi ni Irene. "Next stop is Casa JenLisa dahil mas malapit. Kindly dispose of your beercans sa sarili niyong mga bahay, wag tayong baboy."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Bumaba si Yeri sa pinakamalapit na kalsada sa area na tinitirhan ng nanay niya. Binelatan pa yung driver ng kotse na inismid lang siya bago nag-reverse paalis. 

Nagsimula siyang maglakad. Nakikipag-apir sa mga nadadaanang batang kalye na naglalaro sa kalsada, kumakaway sa mga bantay ng mga tindahan sa paligid na nakakakilala sa kanya at bumabati. 

Lumiko siya papasok sa maliit na eskinita na patungo sa bahay. Yuko-yuko para hindi masampal ng mga sampay ng kapitbahay, tamang talon para maiwasan ang mga dumi sa dinadaanan, iwas sa mga canal, iwas sa mga tao na di tumitigil sa pagdaan sa one person wide na lakaran.

Nakarating siya sa harap ng pinto. Dumukot sa bulsa para sa susi, tahimik na binuksan. 

"Luh putangina!" Sigaw niya nang makita ang loob ng bahay ng nanay niya. "SHET!"


	134. ANONG MERON SA SABADO 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 134\. 
> 
> More house tours, at ang paglalayag ng SaeRi. 
> 
> Pahinga tayo ulit after this arc habang niluluto ko ang next na ganap ayt?
> 
> Mahal ko kayo mga erp!

"Welcome to Casa JenLisa." Sabi ni Lisa. Sumenyas sa harap ng bahay. "Ganda ng landscape diba? Si Jennie nag-design niyan."

"Gubat yung backyard nila pustahan?" Bulong ni Jisoo kay Rosé. 

"Call." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Nagkamayan sila. 

Pumasok ang tropa sa loob. 

"Gaya nila boss at Madam.." Sabi ni Jennie. "Di kami nag G ng super laki na bahay. Kasi para saan? Dalawa lang naman kami for now."

Nasa foyer ang tropa. American style ang design sa loob. May arch sa kanan nila na diretso sa kusina, may arch sa kaliwa na nagli-lead naman sa living room. Sa dulo ng hallway ay isang pintuan. 

Una silang nagpunta sa living room. Basic. Minimalist. TV, sofas, coffee table, isang bookshelf sa kaliwa ng TV na may mga ilang libro at ilang camerang pinaglumaan ni Lisa na naka-display. Katabi ang mga picture frame na aninag nilang kuha ng dalawang may-ari ng bahay, at group pictures ng barkada throughout the years.

May french doors sa kanan na nagli-lead sa malawak na backyard na puno ng mga halaman.

"Yung mga talo sa pustahan magbayad na!" Sigaw nila Irene, Joy, at Jisoo. 

Nakasimangot na nag-abot ng bente sila Seulgi, Wendy, at Rosé sa mga jowa nila.

"Pinagpustahan niyo nanaman kami ni Lalisa." Reklamo ni Jennie. 

"Ilang araw inabot nung lipat ng mga halaman mo, Jen?" Tanong ni Jisoo. "Nadagdagan pa yata."

"Narnia yata backyard niyo eh." Biro ni Irene. 

"May sariling ecosystem." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Diyan shinoot yung Cookie Jar MV ng Red Velvet eh." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Dense the foliage." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Pag nagkaubusan sa Earth eh sila lang ni Lisa may oxygen." Biro ni Joy.

"May fountain yan sa gitna wag kayong ano!" Sabi ni Lisa. Nakisali nadin sa asaran. "Kelangan niyo nga lang ng compass para mahanap."

"Tangina niyong lahat." Sabi ni Jennie. "Tara sa kusina."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"SHET!" Sigaw ulit ni Yeri. 

Isa lang ang floor ng bahay nila. Sa lapag sila lahat natutulog at kumakain. Sa harap ng isang lumang TV at ng mga Orocan na naglalaman ng lahat ng kanilang ari-arian, katabi ang isang maliit na banyo na walang pintuan pero may kurtina, at isang kusina na lababo lang naman at isang single na electric stove na nakapatong sa isang lamesa kasama ang kanilang lalagyan ng plato na napulot ni Yeri nung grade 6 siya sa harap ng eskwelahan niya.

"PUTANGINA!" Sabi ni Yeri. Dumukot sa bulsa para subukang tumawag kay Saeron at manghingi ng tulong dahil walang cellphone ang nanay at mga kapatid niya.

Bakit? Dahil blangko ang buong bahay at walang kagamit-gamit. Nakatayo siya sa gitna ng isang empty na space. Pati kurtina ng banyo nila nawawala.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Apat lang ang kwarto." Sabi ni Jennie. Nakaturo sa ceiling. 

Nasa kusina ang tropa. Nakaupo lahat sa dining table, umiinom nanaman ng mga beer.

"Isang Master's, isang guest, isang 'office' para sa business, tapos yung sa anak namin kung sakali." Paliwanag ni Lisa. "Di namin kailangan ng magarbo. Pweds naman mag-extend kung kailangan."

"Yung dulo na door from the hallway eh banyo. En-suite yung Master's tsaka kid's room." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ang kulet noh?" Sabi ni Joy. "Sanay tayo lahat sa normalan kaya pati dream house eh normalan din."

"Actually." Sabi ni Irene. "Wala namang makikinabang sa malaking lugar lalo puro tayo mga taga apartment or condo originally."

"I assume no one bought brand new appliances or furniture." Biro ni Wendy.

"Aanhin?" Sabi ni Rosé. "Everything worked fine still. Saks na. Kesa gumastos. Porke't brand new na bahay kelangan brand new din gamit? Ang pretentious."

"Hasa sa minimalism." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Though Irene and I did buy a few things. Not a lot nga lang. Just the grill and a new mattress."

"Saks na put the money somewhere more important." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Mhmm. Next stop na?" Tanong ni Jennie sa lahat.

"Nahiya ako bigla." Sabi ni Rosé. "The place is a mess."

"Keri na." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Lesgo!" Sabi ni Lisa. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Saeron." Bungad ni Yeri nang masagot ang tawag niya. Paiyak na. "Nawawala sila nanay!"

 _"Ha?"_ Sabi ni Saeron.

"Nawawala sila nanay, Jowatsong!" Ulit ni Yeri. "Pati mga gamit namin. Legit! Homaygahd! Limas na limas! Pati yung kurtina na laging nashu-shoot sa toilet eh di pinalagpas!"

_"Ohmyghad!"_

"Yeah! Ohmygahd! Jowatsong..natatakot ako."

 _"Calm down, Yerms. Try mo magtanong sa mga kapitbahay niyo baka may nakita sila."_ Suggestion ni Saeron.

"Oks..Sige..Kelangan ko kumalma..Wag mo ibaba yung call parang awa.."

_"I won't, Yerim. Relax."_

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakatapak si Wendy ng isang nakakalat na toy car sa tapat mismo ng front door ng bahay ng ChuChip. 

Sumigaw siya sa sakit dahil may matulis na part sa ibabaw ng natapakan, sumigaw siya sa gulat kasi natapakan niya enough para umandar kasama ang kanang paa niya. 

Napa-split siya.

"Ginagawa mue?" Tanong sa kanya ni Seulgi. 

Kanya-kanyang tawa na ang tropa dahil sa nakita. 

"Galing naman stretchy the pants." Sabi ni Irene.

"Sabi sayo good idea na yan isuot eh. Di napunit." Biro ni Joy.

"Puta kayo." Reklamo ni Wendy nang makatayo.

"Sorz." Sabi ni Rosé. Pinulot ang laruan tapos maingat na ipinatong sa tabi ng isang aquarium na nakapatong sa table na nakasandal sa pader sa kaliwa ng barkada. Masayang lumalangoy sa loob ang mga goldfish na napalunan nila Jisoo at Wendy sa barrio ni Lisa. Sa taas ng table ay may nakasabit na family picture nila Jisoo, Rosé, at Jamie.

"Cute." Comment ni Jennie.

"I know. Jichu's idea." Sabi ni Rosé. "Tells everyone who lives here."

Umubo si Jisoo. "Right is kitchen and dining. Tara." Aya niya. 

Sumunod ang barkada.

"Para akong nag teleport sa kusina ng apartment nating apat." Sabi ni Lisa nang makita ang paligid. 

"Sanay kami pareho ni Chip sa itsura nun eh. Recreated kasi trip lang namin." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Wow naman sentimental." Sabi ni Joy.

"Keri nadin." Sabi ni Rosé. "A few minor changes like that window over there." Tumuro sa tinutukoy. Isang binta overlooking the front lawn. "View while cooking and also ventilation coz Jichu and I would rather not suffocate while working in here."

Tumuro si Seulgi sa isang pintuan. "Anmeron dun?" Tanong niya. 

"Pantry." Sagot ni Jisoo. "For dry stuff para di cluttered ng cabinets yung space."

"Shit that's actually genius." Sabi ni Wendy. 

"Ano yung isang door?" Tanong ni Irene.

Binuksan ni Jisoo. "Backyard. Tara guys."

Lumabas sila. Parehong size lang din sa backyard nilang lahat. May puno sa gitna na may malaking playhouse sa ilalim complete with two swings, isang slide, at isang sandbox sa tabi.

"Ayos!" Sabi ni Wendy. "Hindi na ako kasing edad ni Zep pero parang trip kong maglaro. Saya ng may sariling playground."

"Sundan na daw para may kalaro." Sabi ni Joy sa JenLisa at SeulRene.

"Saglit." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Irene and I have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow, wait lang guys."

"Nice." Sabi ni Rosé. "It's gon' be a ride, ate Irene."

"May ilang oras pa ako para i-attempt kumbinsihin yung BossDad mo na siya ang gumora." Sabi ni Irene.

"Not gonna happen, Bunbun." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"KJ mo. Pakyu."

Hinalikan lang ni Seulgi si Irene sa noo.

"Di pa kami kasal ni Lisa." Comment ni Jennie.

"Magpakasal na kayo." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Di ko gets kung bakit pinapatagal niyo pa."

"Natatamad kami." Sabi ni Lisa. "Business first. Lumalago eh. Tinulungan kami ni ate Jessica na makahanap ng stall sa Divisoria."

"YulSic 2.0." Comment ni Wendy.

"Ano yung katabi ng playhouse? Kasya ba si Zep dun?" Tanong ni Joy. Nakaturo sa tinutukoy.

"Kay Dalgom yun." Sagot ni Rosé. "And..di kasya si Jamie sa loob. Trust me..I know."

Natawa si Jisoo. "May video ako nun." Sabi niya. "Na-stuck si Twix LT eh. Tamang ligo siya ng butter para dumulas at ma-rescue."

"Wala kang kwentang magulang." Sabi ni Rosé sa asawa niya. "Ginagawang katatawanan lahat ng kilos ni Jamie nakakainis."

"Nag-anak for entertainment purposes amputa." Sabi ni Wendy.

"What else is there to do?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Ang lutang nung batang yun seryoso. Matalino pero parating high. Tama hinala ko nung pinagbubuntis ni Chip. Gawa sa sugar rush."

"Kusina lang first floor niyo?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Rosé. 

Tumango si Rosé. "Yep. Lesgo upstairs."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"May nakita daw ang mga chismosang kapitbahay na ilang lalaking pumasok at kinuha ang mga gamit kaninang umaga." Kwento ni Yeri kay Saeron. 

Nakasalampak siya sa gitna ng lapag. 

_"Andyan daw si tita tsaka yung mga bata nung nangyari?"_ Tanong ni Saeron.

"Isang oras after umalis silang lahat para pumunta sa palengke." Sagot ni Yeri.

_"Hmmm."_

"Papa-blotter ko na, Jowatsong. Kinakabahan ako."

_"Puntahan mo nalang sila sa palengke muna. Tanungin mo kung bakit ganun."_

"Ay. Di ko naisip yun. Geh. Buti nalang andyan ka. Kundi eh baka kung ano na nagawa ko."

\------------------------------------------------------------

May gate sa tuktok ng hagdan.

Natigil ang tropa sa steps habang binubuksan ni Jisoo. "Childproof, Dalgom proof." Paliwanag niya. "Taking it off when James is grown enough for the stairs to not be a worry."

"Makes sense." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Nagkumpol sila sa harap ng hagdanan. 

Hallway sa kanan na may limang pintuan, tapos living room sa kaliwa.

Kanya-kanya silang pwesto sa living room. 

Tumuro si Jisoo sa isang side. 

French doors na may nakahawi sa side na kurtina. Leads to a balcony na naka-wrap sa buong length ng bahay at naka-overlook sa backyard. May isang table na gawa sa kahoy, tatlong upuan, at isang hammock. 

"Ganda ng set-up." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Daming windows." Sabi ni Joy.

"Natural light." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Tsaka Chip wanted all the windows para di stifling. Had a lack of it sa dating tirahan so we splurged here."

"Same thought actually." Sabi ni Irene. "Yung samin ni Slug saks na we set the whole wall in front of the balcony as one giant window."

"Glass wall ang peg." Sabi ni Wendy. "Same samin ni Joy. Slug and I reinforced the hell out of those. High rise building standards."

"Actually." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakipag-apir sa dalawang boss. "Double purpose yung sakin. Bukod sa safety pag mahangin..eh may kasabugan si Twix baga bumangga. Hence, the curtains..also di mababasag."

"Holyshit!" Sigaw ni Seulgi nang makita ang nasa wall sa likod ng inuupuang sofa ng tropa. 

Tumingin ang lahat.

"Ay tangina. Ayos!" Sigaw ni Lisa.

"Sometimes I think Joohwang would get lonely in there." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Built in sa buong length ng pader ang tank ni Joohwang. Maaaninag sa kabilang side yung chandelier na nakasabit sa gitna ng spiral na staircase. 

"Bili tayong isda, Chip?" Aya ni Jisoo. "Saks na para paglipat natin ng legit eh may tropa si Joohwang."

"Game." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"How..are you gonna clean that?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Secret." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Di ko din alam." Sabi ni Rosé. "Si Jichu mastermind niyan eh. Most likely through some complicated Engineering I'd rather not think of."

"Two bedrooms?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Three kasama yung kay Twix. En-suite on both." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

"Shared office slash library yung isa." Dugtong ni Rosé. "Might convert into another bedroom if we decide on another kid. James is good for now. Isang guest."

"Sabayan natin sila boss?" Biro ni Jisoo kay Rosé. 

"Game ka ba?" Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Shempre hinde. Trip mo mabaliw sa dalawa? Isang taon palang si Twix. Tsaka na pag pweds na siya mag-babysit."

"Yieeeeeeee!" Asar ng barkada. 

"Maglalasingan ulit silaaaaa!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Tangina niyong lahat." Sabi ni Jisoo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Lumabas si Yeri ng bahay. Ni-lock padin ang pinto kahit alam niyang wala naman nang laman sa loob. Force of habit. 

Tumayo siya sa gitna ng eskinita. Pinakyu yung echuserang bata na nakatira sa harap na bahay at nang-belat sa kanya. 

Huminga siya ng malalim. Nagsimulang maglakad pabalik sa main road para magpunta sa palengke. 

Nakatingin siya sa wristwatch niya nang biglang dumilim ang lahat. 

May nagsaklob kasi ng sako sa mukha niya.

"ACK!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

"Wag ka maingay kundi papatayin kita!" Banta ng isang boses ng lalaki na nakayakap sa kanya para di siya magpumiglas. 

"Haha. Pakyu!" Sagot ni Yeri. Pilit padin nagpumiglas. Sumigaw ulit. "TULONG MGA KAPITBAHAY!"

"Walang tutulong sayo." Sagot ng lalaki. Pinulot na si Yeri na hindi naman makakawala sa pagkakabitbit sa kanya dahil hindi hamak na mas malaki ang nangi-ngidnap sa kanya.

Nagsimula siyang mag-isip ng escape plan. Pinakiramdaman kung nasaan na sila based sa pagkakakilala niya sa lugar. 

Nakarating sila sa main road. Alam ni Yeri dahil dinig na ang halo-halong tunog ng mga naguusap na tambay sa tindahan, mga kotse, jeep, at tricycle, mga naglalakad na tao. 

Susubok na sana siyang tumakas ulit kaso narinig niyang may bumukas na pintuan ng kotse at inihagis siya sa loob. 

Dalawang minuto. Umandar. 

Tinanggal niya ang nakabalot sa mukha niya. Nakasakay siya sa backseat ng grab na una niyang nasakyan papunta sa bahay ng nanay niya. 

"AHHHHH PUTANGINA MONG GRAB DRIVER KA!" Sigaw niya. Pinagpapalo sa ulo yung driver na pilit siyang pinapalis habang nagmamaneho. 

"Wag ka magulo mababangga tayo!" Sigaw ni Kuya.

"IBABA MO AKO KIDNAPPER KA! WALA AKONG PANG-RANSOM POTA NAMAN!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Binulsa ni Seulgi ang cellphone. "Crunch time." Balita niya sa lahat. "Kakatext lang ni Saeron na papunta na siya and GG nadin daw si Yerms. Guy had to knock the poor kid out. Bakit kasi kidnap yung peg niyo instead of just telling her?"

"Where's the fun in that, Snuggle?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Payback sa lahat ng prank niya samin through the years." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Nagwala siguro yun kaya pinatulog." Sabi ni Joy.

"Ganda naman nung surprise pag nagising siya. Pweds na." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Just gotta scare the shit out of her first." Sabi ni Rosé. "Para fun."

"Y'all are nuts." Comment ni Wendy.

Tumayo si Irene. "Tara na sa next stop guys." Aya niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Magandang hapon po, tita!" Masayang bati ni Saeron pagpasok niya sa bahay na pinuntahan. 

Nginitian siya ng nanay ni Yeri na nasa loob at nanunuod ng TV. "Magandang hapon, iha." 

"Papunta na po si Yerms. Yung mga bata po?" 

"Nasa taas ang mga bata. Nakatulog na sa kani-kanilang mga kama. Naku at mga tuwang-tuwa sa lambot!" Kwento ng nanay ni Yeri. 

"Mabuti naman pala." Sabi ni Saeron. "Kumportable po ba kayo?"

"Ay oo naman! Minsan laang makaupo sa ganitong sofa. Inakyat ko din yung sinasabi niyong kwarto ko kanyo hala dyusko kay laki! Ganun na laki ng inalisan naming bahay eh!"

"Saks lang po yun para naman maayos pahinga niyo."

"Ke lawak ng lupa sa likod. Tama nang magtanim ng kung ano-ano. Sya nga pala, naririnig ko yung iba ninyong mga kaibigan na naglilibot sa mga kapitbahay."

"Ingay talaga nung mga ate." Sabi ni Saeron. Tumingin sa cellphone niya. Nagtext si Seulgi na papunta na sila sa kinalalagyan niya. Umupo siya sa isa pang mas maliit na couch sa living room. "House tours daw po eh. Di na nila kayo inistorbo nung dumating sila kasi daw hassle pa sa inyo."

"Mabuti na din pala at nagluto ako ng sinigang na hipon. Dito na kayo magsikain pagdating ni Yerim."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pumasok na ang barkada sa loob ng bahay na binuksan ni Wendy. 

Simple lang ang lahat. Nothing flashy. Hindi bare minimum dahil quality ang laman ng bahay pero hindi rin sobrang O.A ang interior design.

"Not gonna lie..I expected something more grand considering isa si Ligaya sa titira dito." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Grabi. Tunog social climber naman ako sa comment mo na yun." Sabi ni Joy. "Wanda and I are about the simple life here."

"Lul."

"Bungalow. To maximize the space." Sabi ni Wendy. "Also, Haetnim can run around no problem."

"Why..did we not think of that?" Tanong ng lahat. 

"Wan ko sa inyo." Sagot ni Joy. "Lahat naman tayo may pets."

"Not really a problem with me." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Cats can climb anything. They'll be alright."

"Samedt." Sabi ni Lisa.

Binatukan siya ni Jennie. "Nahiya naman sila Kuma at Kai sa mga pusa mo!"

"Train din natin silang mag-swing swing pussy style."

"Kinginang pussy style yan." Natatawang sabi ni Jisoo. "Sige. Goodluck."

"Parang ewan." Sabi ni Irene. "Bigla ko tuloy naisip na sana pala ginora ko yung unang idea ko na mag 한옥 style."

"Huh?" Takang tanong ni Seulgi. 

"Hanok, Slug." Sabi ni Wendy. "Korean traditional houses..pretty cool actually."

Nag-apir sila Wendy at Irene. 

"Kinda expected you would." Sabi ni Rosé kay Irene. "Was pleasantly surprised when you didn't."

"There..is a strange glint in your eye right now." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene. "Please do not. Whatever it is you're planning..do..fucking..not. Ayoko nang mag-rebuild, Bunbun. Magastos, nakakapagod."

"Meh." Kibit-balikat si Irene. "We'll see."

"Not much to tour around tbh. Kita na lahat from here eh." Sabi ni Joy. Nagsimulang magturo. "Living room sa kanan, yung tatlong pinto na magkakatabi over there are bedrooms, pinaka-una is master na may sariling banyo, isang office, isang guest."

Naglakad silang lahat further papasok ng bahay.

Tinapik ni Wendy ang nadaanang counter ng kusina na puro appliance galing lang din sa condo nila ni Joy. Binuksan ang pintuan na natumbok nila sa dulo.

"Backyard." Sabi ni Wendy.

Lumabas sila lahat. May porch area sa likod kung saan may isang lamesa at dalawang recliner katabi ang doghouse ni Haetnim.

"Kinda bare." Sabi ni Seulgi nang lumingap sa actual backyard. "No offense, WenJoy."

"None taken, boss." Sagot ni Joy. "Wala pa kaming naiisip ni Wanda na pweds ilagay eh."

"Don't you guys have plans to have kids?" Tanong ni Jennie. "Like..I know it's weird for me to ask that considering Lisa and I haven't really gone for it yet but..I would think mauuna kayo."

"Nasa plan though." Dugtong ni Lisa. Nakataas ang kanang kamay. "Jennie and I have plans. Skl."

"Wala eh." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Irene. "Di nga?"

Tumango si Joy. "Oo nga! Legit."

"Why though?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Wendy. 

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Joy and I are planning to be those rich as fuck aunts who travel to places and bring cool shit as souvenirs for everyone."

"Parang tanga. Weh?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Yep."

"Yung mga nagbibigay ng tig-isang libo pang aguinaldo pag sinayawan mo ng budots." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Tangina. Di ko dadalhin si Twix sa bahay mo, Ligaya." Sabi ni Jisoo. "I'm not gonna fucking subject my child to that shame."

"Grabe naman sa isang libo." Sabi ni Lisa. "Ano magagawa nun pag nasa edad na yung mga anak namin?!"

"Upgrade naman ng slight." Sabi ni Irene. "Barya lang yun sa anak namin ni Seulgi eh."

"Awow edi kayo na mas mayaman." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Kailangan ba budots?" Tanong ni Seulgi. "Ang jeje naman."

"Pag kinaya ng anak niyo sayawin buong discography ng BlackVelvet upgrade namin to 10K." Sabi ni Wendy. 

Kinalabit ni Rosé si Jisoo. "Tawagan mo sila Dad. Kukunin natin si Jamie bukas. Sisimulan ko na agad para pagdating ng panahon eh kaya kayo lahat sampalin nun ng isang malutong na How You Like That."

"Yung 'here I come kickin' the door' sa Kill This Love eh toka na sa anak namin ni Jennie, papasipa ko sa mukha si Ligaya nang magkaalaman." Entry ni Lisa.

"Unique sa anak namin." Sabi ni Irene. "Turuan ko yun nung airbending sa One of these Nights para cool."

"Sali mo choreo ng SNSD tas upgrade to 15 kyaw!" Hamon ni Seulgi kay Wendy.

"Call!" Sigaw nila Wendy at Joy.

"Luh amputa." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Sabi ko na nga ba may dulot yung pagpapatugtog ko ng Into the New World sa tiyan ni Chip nung buntis siya kay James eh. Alam na yung tono may headstart!"

"Napakadaya!" Sigaw ni Lisa. "Hoy Jennie! Ganun din gagawin natin sa anak natin pag buntis ka. Puro Catch Me If You Can ang tugtugan."

"Para kayong mga tanga." Deadpan na sabi ni Jennie. "Tara na sa kabilang bahay. Baka parating na si Yerms."

"Tsaka na natin pag-usapan rules ng pa-aguinaldo niyo WenJoy, di namin kakalimutan." Sabi ni Irene.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Magandang hapon, tita!" Bati ng barkada sa nanay ni Yeri pagdating nila sa loob ng bahay.

"Magandang hapon mga ineng! Magsiupo na kayo dito sa hapag at ipaghahain ko kayo." Sagot ng nanay ni Yeri. 

"Oks na po oks na." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Kami na po bahala kayo na umupo." Offer ni Jennie.

"Kay babait." Sabi ng nanay ni Yeri nang pilitin siyang iupo ni Lisa sa dining table at makita niya ang barkada na kanya-kanyang kilos para ipaghain siya ng pagkain. 

"Parating na daw sila Yerms." Sabi ni Saeron. Galing sa second floor. "Tulog padin mga kapatid niya."

"Hayaan mo na." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Maganda yun kasi ibig sabihin comfy sila dito."

"Tru. Buti naman." Sabi ni Joy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naalimpungatan si Yeri dahil may tumatapik sa pisngi niya at nanunutsot. Mahina niyang pinalis tapos nakapikit padin na bumangon mula sa pagkakadapa. 

"Pasensya na." Sabi ng tumatapik sa mukha niya. "Makulit ka eh. Kailangan patulugin kundi maaaksidente tayo at lagot ako sa amo ko."

Dumilat si Yeri. Kaharap niya ang kidnapper niya. Sinapok niya. "PUTANGINA MO! AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Lumingon ang barkada papunta sa direction ng front door. 

"Andyan na si Yerms." Sabi ni Irene.

"Napakadumi ng bunganga." Sabi ng nanay ni Yeri. 

Patakbong pumasok sa loob ng bahay si Yeri. Halata sa mukha ang takot sa mga nangyari sa kanya, paiyak na. 

Nadatnan ang barkada at nanay niya na nakatingin sa kanya mula sa dining table.

"Luh?" Sabi niya.

"Oi. Kumain ka na." Aya ni Lisa. "Ikaw nalang iniintay."

"Pakatagal." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Tumatawa na ang nanay ni Yeri. 

Lumingap siya sa paligid. Nakita ang TV nila na nakapatong sa isang lamesa sa harap ng sofa sa kanan niya. May ref sa likod ng dining table na inuupuan ng barkada. Katabi ng dining table ang isang mahabang kitchen counter kung saan nakapatong ang kanilang single electric stove at lalagyang pinggan. 

Sa kaliwa niya ay may hagdan na banyo sa ilalim. 

"Luh?" Sabi ulit ni Yeri. 

"Welcome home, Yerms." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Pamana mo, bunso." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Luh?"

"Kumain ka na muna kaya!" Sabi ni Rosé. "Kesa mag luh ka diyan, ubusin ko toka mo!"

"Homaygahd."

"Di nga luh homaygahd naman yung pinalit." Comment ni Seulgi. "Sigurado ka na diyan, Saeron?"

"Parang ewan si ate eh." Sagot ni Saeron. "Sa harap pa talaga ng nanay ni Yerms."

"Halika na anak at umupo." Aya ng nanay ni Yeri. "Ipapaliwanag namin habang kumakain ka."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pinakidnap niyo ako sa grab driver." Deadpan na sabi ni Yeri sa barkada niya. 

Nagsitawanan ang lahat.

"Hindi ko naman mawari yang grab grab na yan." Sabi ng nanay ni Yeri. "Bakit ka sasakay sa kotse ng hindi mo kilala?"

"Di rin namin alam tita." Sagot ni Joy. "Oo nga naman."

"Pinakidnap niyo ako sa grab driver." Ulit ni Yeri. "Sinakluban ako ng sako sa mukha tapos kinung-fu para mawalan ng malay."

"Di yun grab." Sabi ni Irene. "Bodyguard tsaka driver yun ni Appa pag nasa Pinas siya na pinahiram sakin."

"Kaya pala marunong mag kung-fu. Pinindot ka sa leeg?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Oo." Sagot ni Yeri. "Parang ewan. Pamura ng isa, putangina niyo. Akala ko papanaw na ako."

"Panigurado eh ginantihan ka lang ng mga kaibigan mo." Entry ng nanay ni Yeri. "May lahi kang dimunyu eh. Galing sa ama mo siguro."

Nagtawanan nanaman ulit ang barkada.

"Naiiirita ako. Di padin kumakalma yung kabog ng puso ko." Sabi ni Yeri. "Kabado bente ako kakaisip kung anong mangyayari sakin ibalik niyo yung binayad ko sa unang stop mga buset!"

"Galit ka na niyan?" Gatong ni Irene. 

"Sinipa ko sa family jewels yung fake grab driver mo para makatakas." Sagot ni Yeri. "Napalakas pa yata kasi nakabulagta padin siya dun oh." Tumuro papunta sa labas ng bukas padin na pintuan. 

Kita nilang lahat na nakabulagta nga sa harap ng bukas na backseat ng kotse ang driver ng tatay ni Irene. 

"Anak ka nga naman talaga ng patola." Sabi ng nanay ni Yeri.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nasa living room sila. May kanya-kanyang beer. 

Wala sila Seulgi at Wendy. Hinatid ang driver na sinaktan ni Yeri pauwi dahil hindi makapagmaneho.

"Men and their fragile masculinity." Comment ni Rosé.

"Cramps lang yun sa babae eh." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Nay. Ano to?" Tanong ni Yeri sa nanay niya na dumating mula sa kusina at naglagay ng pulutan na chichirya sa lamesa.

"Bahay natin, Yerim." Sagot ng nanay ni Yeri.

"Ha?"

"Dito na tayo titira."

"Lul. Weh?"

"Oo. Nasa taas mga kapatid mo. Sa mga kwarto nila."

"Paano?"

"Hahayaan kong ipaliwanag ng mga kaibigan mo."

"Ano to?" Tanong ni Yeri kay Irene. 

"Pamana mo nga galing sakin." Sagot ni Irene.

"Lul. Weh?"

"Ayaw pa yata. Edi wag. Bahala ka." Sabi ni Joy.

"Ayusin niyo kasi yung paliwanag parang ewan!"

"Ganto yan." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Naaalala mo yung regalo namin sayo nung graduation mo?"

"Yung mga papel na I.O.U?"

Tumango si Rosé. "Yep. Eto yun."

"Ha?"

"Nag-ambagan kami para mabuo yung bahay nato based sa drawing niyo ni Saeron." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Pinagawa ko kay ate yung blueprints like I said I would tapos tinanong ko yung mga kapatid mo kung anong trip nilang itsura ng bedrooms nila." Paliwanag ni Saeron. 

"Galing yung lupa kay Irene." Sabi ni Jennie. "Same with what she gave us, kapitbahay niyo kami."

Umiling si Yeri. "Sobra..na." Mahinang comment. Yumuko. "Nakakahiya."

"Ops." Sabi ni Irene. "Wala ka nun wag sinungaling. Keri na tanggap ka nalang."

"Hindi..pwede."

"Ipinagkasundo ng mga kaibigan mo sa akin na magbabayad padin tayo ng renta katulad ng bayad natin sa inalisan na bahay." Sabi ng nanay ni Yeri. "Isang taon. Pagkatapos ay ililipat nila sa pangalan mo yung lupa at bahay."

"Rent to own, Yerms." Sabi ni Irene. "Saks na same price sa ginagawa niyo dati pero may cap na one year para di mabigat. Bayad padin. Earned. Hindi libre kung yun ang problema mo."

"Kahit..na."

Tinapik ng nanay ni Yeri sa ulo ang anak. Tinabihan sa sofa. "Anak..humindi ako. Pero ayaw nila pumayag eh. Gusto din akong isama."

"Kasi ang corny pag ikaw lang ang dala." Sabi ni Joy. "Dapat kasama nanay mo tsaka mga kapatid mo."

Umiyak si Yeri. Iyak hagulgol, iyak yakap sa nanay, iyak uhog.

"Sabi ko na eh." Comment ni Saeron. "Amina singkwenta niyo mga ate. Lahat kayo pumusta na hindi iiyak si Yerms."

"Naknampucha seventy pesos kaltas sa cash ko ngayong araw palang ah." Sabi ni Rosé. Inabot ang hinihingi ni Saeron. 

"Bakit ka kasi umiyak, Yerms?!" Reklamo ni Jennie. 

"Nubayan." Sabi ni Lisa. "Budget namin ni Jennie sa hapunan yung pera na yan dapat eh." 

Isang-daan ang binigay ni Joy kay Saeron. "Sama mo na yung kay Wanda." Bilin niya. 

Nagbigay din ng singkwenta si Irene. "Hatiin mo kita mo." Sabi niya kay Saeron. "Dalawa kayo ni Slug na pumustang iiyak."

"Daya naman." Sabi ni Saeron. "Thanks to jowatsong though."

"Mahal ko kayo..putangina niyong lahat..mahal ko kayo." Sabi ni Yeri sa mga kabarkada. "Tangina..ang lala nung blessing. Mabuti nalang nakilala ko kayo." Umiiyak padin. Utal-utal ang salita, inuuhog mula sa dalawang ilong. 

Inabutan siya ng nanay niya ng panyo mula sa bulsa ng suot ng daster. Tumayo tapos nagpunta sa hagdan. "Iiwan ko na kayo diyan." Sabi niya. "Ako ay matutulog na at maaga pa ako sa palengke bukas. Yerim, bukas na tayo magusap."

"Nanay.." Humabol si Yeri sa nanay niya. Yumakap. 

"Naku naku." Sabi ng nanay niya. "Hala na makihalubilo! Para kang bata."

"Nay.."

"Bukas na tayo mag-usap, Yerim. Marami akong naramdaman sa sitwasyon pero hindi isa dun ang galit. Wag mag-alala. Maayos ang nanay mo, anak."

Suminghot si Yeri. Tumango. Pinunasan ang uhog tapos bumalik sa upuan niya sa living room. Pinanuod ang nanay na umakyat ng hagdan. 

"Yerms." Bungad ni Irene. 

Tumayo ulit si Yeri. Sinugod ng yakap si Irene. Umiyak lalo. 

"Tangina mooooooooo!" Sigaw ni Irene. Umiikot na ang mata na nagsisimulang magluha.

"Maraming daedaengkyu, ate Irene!" Sabi ni Yeri. "Pota..maraming salamat..letse..ewan. Di ko alam kung anong sasabihin."

"Wag ka na magsalita."

"Maraming salamat."

"Oo nalang. Keri na."

"Wag kang iiyak, Irene." Sumisinghot na sabi ni Jennie. 

Umiyak na si Lisa. 

"Luh ayan na!" Sabi ni Rosé. "Damay damay na bakit kasi kayo nagda-drama!" Umiyak nadin. 

"Yerms tumigil ka na!" Sabi ni Irene. Tuluyan nang nagsitulo ang mga pinipigil na luha.

Suminghot lang si Yeri. Sumiksik ng yakap kay Irene. "Salamat."

"Gets ko, Yerms."

Humarap si Yeri sa tropa. "Salamat." Ulit niya. "Laki kong pasakit sa inyo alam ko yun. Kasi parati niyong sinasabi..pero..sinama niyo padin ako. Putangina pati pamilya ko..Putangina. Saan ako makakahanap ng mga kaibigan na mas maayos pa kesa sa inyo? Kingina..tinaguyod niyo ako simula nung nakilala ko kayo fuck..Sobrang swerte ko..dahil kayo yung mga ate ko."

Umiyak na si Joy. Sinampal si Yeri tapos niyakap. "Tangina mong bata ka huhu! Mahal ka namin Yerms. Lam mo naman yun diba?"

Nakiyakap na sila Lisa at Jennie. Sunod si Jisoo at Rosé, huli si Irene. 

"Sana alam niyong mahal ko din kayo kahit gago ako. Biggest flex ko sa buhay yung pagiging maknae niyo." Sabi ni Yeri. "Yun ang nafi-feel ko kahit dati pa bago lahat ng to.." Humikbi. "Tangina niyo. Alam niyo naman na di ako ma-emosyon pero puta kayo pinaiyak niyo ako kaya babalikan ko kayo dun sa pakidnap na yun letse."

Dumating sila Seulgi at Wendy. Natagpuan ang barkada na naka group hug at nagiiyakan sa sala ng bahay nila Yeri. Nagtinginan sila. Kibit-balikat. Pweds na. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pinanuod ng barkada si Yeri na tumayo at nagpunta sa backyard para masundan ang nauna sa labas na si Saeron. 

Nagsalita si Irene nang makalabas ang bunso nila. "Malaki na si Yerim."

"Yan nanaman sa paiyak eh!" Reklamo ni Joy.

"Quota na ako ha." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Di ako pwede ng more than twice a year na iyak."

"Kelan yung una?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Jisoo. 

"Umiyak yan nung unang nakita si James. Sabay silang ngumawngaw sa delivery room eh." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Ayown." Sabi ni Lisa. "Pero may point si Soo. Yoko na lumuha."

"Malaki na si Yerms." Ulit ni Irene. "Malaki na yung bunso sa mga ampon ko. Bukas eh magsisimula na kami ni Slug na bumuo ng sarili naming pamilya..tapos sa isang linggo eh magsisimula na tayo lahat maglipat bahay, nagpa-plano na yung iba na magpakasal..nak ng tipaklong..Hindi ko alam kung bakit ako nagi-emo." Nagpunas ng luha na nagbabadya nanamang tumulo. 

Inakbayan siya ni Seulgi. "Hey..let it out." Sabi nito.

"Tangina guys." Sabi ni Irene. Humikbi. "Nakaka-proud yung tropang Itim na Bulbol. Mahal ko kayo. Sarap maging nanay niyo kahit puro kayo mga tanga."

Nagtaas ng baso ng beer si Jennie. "Mahal ka din namin, Irene. Ang O.A mo i-shot mo nalang yan!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Saeron." Tawag ni Yeri sa nakita niyang nakahiga sa gitna ng damuhan sa backyard ng bago nilang bahay ng pamilya niya. 

"Hmm?" Bumangon si Saeron. 

Sumenyas lang si Yeri ng teka tapos tumabi sa jowatsong niya. Sabay silang humiga at pinanuod ang langit. 

"Salamat." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Wala yun, Yeri." Sagot ni Saeron. 

"Deh. Hindi wala yun. Hindi wala lang lahat ng to. Bahay-lupa yung tinrabaho mong gawan ng paraan para sakin. Para sa pamilya ko. Hindi wala lang."

"Yerms.."

"Saeron mahal kita. Hindi ako mayaman..lahat ng meron ako eh either pinagtrabahuhan ko, regalo..oh di kaya eh napulot ko..Hindi ko kayang suklian ang ginawa mo ng material na bagay pero uulitin ko sayo na gagawin ko lahat ng kaya ko para maibalik sayo ng pag-aalaga at pagmamahal."

"Di kailangan. Ramdam ko naman."

"Kahit na. Lalo kong ipaparamdam."

"Haynako ka."

"Buong akala ko eh aabutin ng buong buhay bago ko makitang totoo yung pang-tanga na drawing natin nung pangatlo nating monthsary. Ngayong nandito na..Parang gusto kong mangarap pa ulit."

"Edi mangarap ka. Samahan pa kita."

"Talaga ba?"

"Oo naman, Yerms. Nakaka-lakas ka kaya ng loob. Seryoso. Pakiramdam ko eh kaya ko lahat basta kasama ka sa ride."

"Sure ka na ba?"

"Mhmm."

"Pakasalan mo ako, Saeron." Bulong ni Yeri. Nakatingin padin sa langit. "Sagarin na natin yung habangbuhay na palakas lang ng palakas ang loob natin pareho dahil magkasama tayo."

Tumingin si Saeron kay Yeri. Ngumiti. Tumango. "Sige game. Kelan?" Pabulong din na sabi niya.

"Wala pa akong singsing na ibibigay sayo sa ngayon..pero sabihin mo kung ano ang gusto mo..gagawan ko ng paraan."

"Bilhan mo ako nung tig twenty pesos dun sa ukay-ukay malapit sa stall niyo sa palengke."

"Sige. Madali lang yan. Bibilhan kita ng tatlo."

"Aatakihin sa puso si ate..mamamanhikan ka kila Mom and Dad..tatawa si ate Yuri."

"Wala akong pakialam. Hahamakin ko ang planet Earth pati yung Namek para lang mapakasalan ka."

"Mahal kita, Yerim."

Ngumiti si Yeri. Humarap nadin kay Saeron. "Mahal din kita, jowatsong." Sagot niya. 

"Game?"

"Game. Eto na yung start button sa habangbuhay nating dalawa."


	135. TWIX 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 135.
> 
> As promised, eto na ang origin story ng panganay na apo.
> 
> We go to SR on the next arc ayt? Cool. Enjoy this until then and please lemme know what you think! 
> 
> Labyu gaiz!

_ "Psst. Jichu." Tawag ni Rosé sa asawa niyang nasa kusina at naga-attempt na magluto ng agahan nilang dalawa. _

_ Sabado. Tambay sila sa bahay instead of going out like usual dahil parehong naisip na magtipid man lang kahit paano.  _

_ Nag-angat ng tingin si Jisoo mula sa hinihiwang sibuyas. "Hmm?"  _

_ "Lika dito." Aya ni Rosé. _

_ "Anmeron?" Tanong ni Jisoo habang naglalakad palapit kay Rosé. Hinawakan niya ang naka-offer na kamay nito. Nagpahila hanggang nakapatong na siya kay Rosé sa sofa nila. Hinalikan niya sa noo. "What up Chip, love of my life, Chip?" Tanong niya. _

_ "Cheesy mo." Sagot ni Rosé. _

_ "I love you." _

_ "I love you too." _

_ "NICE." _

_ "Mhmm." _

_ Tinahulan ni Dalgom ang tank ni Joohwang. Nilingon ni Jisoo. "I gotta fix that. Abot na ni Ban Dalgom isang legit na talon lang eh." Akmang tatayo. Hinila lang siya pababa ni Rosé. Kinulong sa yakap.  _

_ "We need to talk, Jisoo." Seryosong sabi ni Rosé. _

_ "Luh?" _

_ "Something REALLY important." _

_ "Okay?" _

_ "Remember nung monthsary ng kasal natin?" Tanong ni Rosé. _

_ Umiling si Jisoo. "Nope. Was wasted as fuck that night. Ikaw ba?" _

_ Natawa si Rosé. "Samedt. Di ko na nga alam paano tayo nakauwi eh." _

_ "Right? Tangina." _

_ Natahimik sila.  _

_ "I know we got naked though." Taas-baba ng kilay, mej bastos na banat ni Jisoo. _

_ "God, I wish I remember that. I bet it was fun." Sagot ni Rosé. _

_ "Always is." _

_ "Yep. What else did we do?" _

_ "Senti mode ba tayo this morning?" Tanong ni Jisoo. "Or are you asking me all this para wala akong ma-repeat for this month?" _

_ "Come on, Jichu. What else did we do?" Tanong ni Rosé. Sinundot sa tagiliran si Jisoo na gumulong pahulog sa sofa dahil sa kiliti. _

_ "Chip naman! Tickling isn't gonna help me think!" Reklamo ni Jisoo mula sa lapag. _

_ "Game na!" Udyok ni Rosé. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed about it." _

_ Umupo si Jisoo. Tamang indian sit, hinawakan ang kamay ni Rosé. Dinantay ang noo sa dibdib. "There was evidence of me attempting to knock you up." _

_ "Mhmm." _

_ "Gahd. Ewan kung matatawa ako or what eh.." _

_ "Funny actually." _

_ "Haha. Bakit mo ba pinapaalala?" Tanong ni Jisoo. _

_ "I missed my period." _

_ Napatayo si Jisoo. "HOLYFUCKME!" Sigaw niya. _

_ Tinaas ni Rosé ang dalawang kamay. "Teka muna. Wag kang O.A. Bawal speculations dito. Dapat sure. Share ko lang sayo na there is a tiiiiiiiiny possibility that it actually worked..Kahit wasted tayo pareho when we attempted it." _

_ "OHSHIT!" _

_ "Kumalma ka kaya." _

_ Tumakbo si Jisoo papunta sa bedroom nila. Naiwan si Rosé na tumatawang mag-isa sa sofa dahil sa ganap. _

_ Paglabas ni Jisoo mula sa kwarto ay dala na nito ang susi ng kotse ni Rosé tapos binubulsa ang wallet. Hinawakan niya sa kamay si Rosé. Ibinangon mula sa pagkakahiga sa sofa, niyakap, tapos hinalikan ng malalim.  _

_ "Mmmmmm.." Sabi ni Rosé pagkatapos. "Para saan yun?" _

_ "Wala lang. Tara bili tayong PT." Sagot ni Jisoo. _

_ "Excited masyado." _

_ "Kaw ba hindi?" Naka-pout na tanong ni Jisoo. _

_ Si Rosé naman ang nanghalik. "Tara na." Bulong niya sa labi ni Jisoo.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Tagal naman ng 2 to 3 minutes." Reklamo ni Jisoo mula sa labas ng pintuan ng banyo. "Parang isang taon." _

_ "Maghintay ka kaya!" Sigaw ni Rosé mula sa loob ng banyo. "Lapit na!" _

_ "Isang balde ba iniihi mo diyan?" _

_ "Pakyu ka, Jichu!" _

_ Natawa si Jisoo. Saglit lang din ay lumabas na si Rosé.  _

_ "Pinunasan mo ba yan?" Tanong ni Jisoo tungkol sa hawak na pregnancy test ni Rosé. _

_ "Nope." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé. _

_ "Eew." _

_ "GG na dito natin sa labas intayin. Dali. Dun sa sofa kasi most likely.." _

_ "Dun ginawa?" _

_ Natawa silang dalawa.  _

_ "All evidence points to it. Remember the morning after? Kalat." Sabi ni Rosé pagkaupo nilang dalawa sa sofa. _

_ "On brand." Sagot ni Jisoo. _

_ "Love you, Jichu." _

_ "Love you too, Chip. Kahit ilang linya lumabas sa test na yan." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Lika dito, Dalgom." Tawag ni Jisoo sa aso niya. Lumapit si Dalgom. Binuhat ni Jisoo. Kinandong. _

_ "Pay attention, Joohwang." Sabi ni Rosé. "Eto na. Ilalabas ko na." _

_ Tense ang lahat ng living things sa buong bahay. Tahimik ang paligid. Pati yung moss ball ni Jisoo na nasa loob ng tank ni Joohwang ay tumigil sa pag-gulong.  _

_ Tumingin sila Rosé at Jisoo sa PT na nakapatong sa coffee table nila. Tumingin sa isa't-isa.  _

_ Dahan-dahan na pinulot ni Rosé ang PT. Binaligtad. Tinignan ang result. _

_ "Di ko gets." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ "Ha?" Tanong ni Jisoo.  _

_ "Is it one or two lines?" _

_ "Malay ko sayo. Ikaw yung gumamit eh." _

_ "Laki mong tulong." _

_ "Ano bang sabi?" _

_ Pinakita ni Rosé ang result ng PT kay Jisoo.  _

_ Isang blue na line. _

_ "Joohwang. Basahin mo nga." Utos ni Jisoo. Nakikipagtitigan sa isda ni Rosé. _

_ Natawa si Rosé. "Sira-ulo ka." Sabi niya. "Di ko talaga gets. Teka kukunin ko yung box." Tumayo tapos naglakad papunta sa banyo.  _

_ Naiwan sa sofa sila Dalgom at Jisoo. Tumunog ang tank ni Joohwang. Bumangga sa filter yung isda.  _

_ Tumili si Rosé mula sa banyo.  _

_ Sabay na tumakbo sila Jisoo at Dalgom para tumulong.  _

_ Nag-skid pa ng slight si Jisoo sa lapag dahil sa suot na medyas, kamuntik ng bumangga sa nakabukas na pintuan ng banyo.  _

_ "Anong meron?" Tanong ni Jisoo. Nakakapit sa edge ng doorframe, hinihingal dahil sa adrenaline. "Ayos ka lang?" _

_ Inabot ni Rosé ang PT kay Jisoo. Kinuha niya. Tinignan.  _

_ May isang plus sign sa tabi ng blue na linya.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Psst. Jichu." Tawag ni Rosé. "Gising na huy." _

_ "Uuuugh." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakahawak sa ulo. "Anong nangyari?" Tanong niya pagkabangon.  _

_ Nasa floor siya sa harap ng banyo nila ni Rosé. Pumipintig ang ulo, medyo hilo. _

_ "Hinimatay ka. Legit. I laughed for five minutes and then I realized you were actually unconscious. Ayos ka lang ba?" Sabi ni Rosé. Hinawi ang buhok na nakadikit sa mukha ni Jisoo.  _

_ "Ayos lang naman I think." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Head hurts though." _

_ "Hit your face on the doorknob pretty hard." _

_ "Damn." _

_ "Yup." _

_ "We should go to a doctor." _

_ "Yup." _

_ "Buntis ka." _

_ "Could be." _

_ "Tatay na ako." _

_ "Debatable pero pweds nadin." _

_ "Holyshit." _

_ "Yup." _

_ "I love you." _

_ "I love you too." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Umayos ka. Doctor yan." Saway ni Rosé kay Jisoo na sinusundan ng tingin ang bawat galaw ng doctor na kasama nila sa examination room. _

_ "Hmm." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Jichu isa. Para kang tanga." _

_ "Hmm." _

_ "Kokonyatan na talaga kita." _

_ Lumabas ang doctor. Huminga si Jisoo. "I don't like the idea of anyone being all up in your business." _

_ "Gotta happen though." _

_ "Hmm." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Going to be cold for a bit." Warning ng doctor kay Rosé bago lagyan ng isang gloop ng whatever ang tiyan niya. _

_ Suminghap sila pareho ni Jisoo. Natawa tuloy si Rosé. Pinalo sa balikat yung asawa niya na nakatitig lang sa monitor. _

_ "Gotta move around to see." Sabi ng doctor.  _

_ Maya-maya lang ay may mahinag tunog ng heartbeats na nag-resonate sa kwarto.  _

_ "Ahh. There." Sabi ng doctor. "Hear that? That's your baby." _

_ Umiyak si Jisoo.  _

_ "Para namang ewan tong isa to eh!" Reklamo ni Rosé. Umiyak nadin. _

_ Ginalaw-galaw ng doctor ang wand. Tumuro sa monitor saks na isang maliit na blob.  _

_ "There they are." Sabi ng doctor. "Not much to see yet but there's the heart doing it's thing. Nice to hear right? They seem healthy." _

_ "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sabi ni Jisoo. Humahagulgol na. _

_ "Stop crying ohmygod nadadala ako I can't see shit!" Sigaw ni Rosé.  _

_ Natawa ang doctor. "Do you guys want a picture?" Tanong niya. _

_ Tumango nalang sila Jisoo at Rosé. Sa bahay na nila tititigan. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Kamuntik mo nang i-reveal kay Lisa yung ganap." Sabi ni Rosé kay Jisoo.  _

_ Gabi. Nanunuod sila ng cartoons sa living room nila habang naghahapunan dahil yun ang routine nila. _

_ "Di makukuha ni Kuto yun." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Di naman tanga si Lisa." _

_ "I know, Chip. Pero di papasok sa isip niya yun." _

_ "Hmm." _

_ Commercial na nang magsalita ulit si Jisoo. Sinubuan ng pagkain si Rosé. "Kating-kati akong ipagsigawan sa buong sanlibutan." _

_ "I know. You're vibrating." Nakangiting sagot ni Rosé pagkatapos lunukin ang nasa bibig at halikan sa pisngi si Jisoo. _

_ "Di ka pwedeng mag-reklamo ulit, Rosie." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Parang awa..let me take care of you." _

_ "O.A ka eh." _

_ "I have to be. This is our kid. I..fuck..holyshit though..lam mo yung..I know it's real..and I know you're pregnant..pero..di padin nagsi-sink in sakin like..fuuuuck." _

_ Natawa si Rosé. "Same. We'll figure this out, Jisoo. Together yeah?" _

_ "I..am terrified." Comment ni Jisoo. "I don't want to mess up, Rosie..holyshit..what if I mess up?" _

_ "Di pa nga dumadating ganyan ka na agad." _

_ "I don't want to turn out like my mother." _

_ "You won't, Jichu. You're going to be better than that lady. I know you'd be. Will you relax?" _

_ Hinalikan ni Jisoo sa noo si Rosé. Niyakap tapos inihiga. Pinatungan. "Dalawa na kayo." Bulong niya. _

_ "I know right?" Sabi ni Rosé. "May sense na lahat ng kain ko. I can excuse that I'm legit eating for two people now." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Hoy." Bati ni Yeri kay Jisoo. _

_ "Anong trip mo?" Sagot ni Jisoo. Binaba ang bag sa lamesa, hinarap ang tumawag. "Pakyu." _

_ "Pakyu ka din. Bakit Chips tawag mo kay Chip?" Banat ni Yeri. _

_ "Kasi yun naman talaga nickname niya?" _

_ "Di eh. Kala ko ba oks na nawala yung 'S'?" _

_ "Trip ko ibalik." _

_ "Bakit?" _

_ "Kasi ako yung nagimbento nung nickname. Magtrabaho ka na!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Psst. Wannie."  _

_ Tumingin si Wendy sa nakasilip sa pintuan ng office niya na si Rosé. "Oh?"  _

_ "Bilhan mo ako ng Twix." Request ni Rosé. _

_ "Why..would I do that?" _

_ "Kasi wala si Jichu and if I ask anyone else eh makikikain yung mga yun." _

_ "Are you okay?" _

_ "Never better, Wannie. Bakit?" _

_ "Wala lang. Something's strange with you." _

_ "Luh?" _

_ "You're glowing. Extra pretty ka lately. Crush kita lamobayun?" _

_ "I got laid last night. Jisoo was BOMB like always. Also, crush din kita boss." _

_ "Eew? But also ayieeeeee!" Tumayo si Wendy tapos nilapitan si Rosé. "Tara na, date tayo sa 7-11. Bilhan nadin kita ng Kit-Kat." _

_ "GG." _

_ Hawak-kamay silang dumaan sa harap ni Joy. "Hiramin ko muna jowa mo ate Joy!" Sigaw ni Rosé nang makalagpas.  _

_ "Balik mo ha! May lakad kami niyan mamaya. Biyaheng langit." Sagot ni Joy. Di man lang nag-angat ng tingin mula sa tinatrabaho sa PC. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Nilalagyan ba ng patis ang Adobong Pusit?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa ka facetime niya na si Wendy. _

_ Nasa kusina siya. Toka sa luto ng hapunan. _

_ "Nope." Sagot ni Wendy. "Nilagyan mo ba?" _

_ "Yeh boss." _

_ "Why..would you do that eh nilagyan mo na ng toyo?" _

_ "Wag ganyan yung tono ng tanungan, boss. Nape-pressure ako!" _

_ "Bakit ba kasi Adobong Pusit naimbento mo na lutuin tonight?" _

_ "Trip ni Chip. Anong gagawin ko dito ngayon?" _

_ "Tikman mo kung maalat." _

_ Tinikman ni Jisoo. Maalat nga. Pareho pa silang ngumiwi ni Wendy kahit siya lang ang tumikim. _

_ "Try mo lagyan ng sugar." Suggestion ni Wendy. _

_ "Sasawsawan din lang to ni Chip ng Twix pweds na ba alternative yun?" _

_ "What the fuck?" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Nasa supermarket si Jisoo. Couple outing nila ni Rosé ang grocery usually pero iniwan niya sa bahay ang asawa. _

_ Dinahilan niya na ayaw niyang maputol ang pakikipag-kwentuhan nito sa pamilya na nasa Australia pero ang totoong reason niya eh dahil napa-paranoid siyang ilabas si Rosé gawa ng buntis na nga.  _

_ Tamang takas nalang siya. _

_ Nag-ring ang cellphone niya. Sinagot ang tawag.  _

_ "Don't panic." Bungad ni Rosé. _

_ "Why are you calling? Ayos ka lang ba? Is the baby alright? I can be there in ten minutes pag lumipad ako." Litanya ni Jisoo. _

_ "Luh?" _

_ "Rosie." _

_ "I just called to tell you to get me some Twix bars. Nakakanti na ako sa pagiging O.A mo ha!" _

_ "I want this to go well, Rosie." _

_ "It's going excellent, Jichu. Get some Twix and come home. I want cuddles." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Really, Jisoo?" Sabi ni Rosé nang makita niya na nagsa-struggle papasok sa loob ng bahay si Jisoo gawa ng dami ng dala. "I sent you to the supermarket. What the hell is all this?" _

_ Matagal bago nakasagot ang tinanong. Inayos pa kasi lahat ng bitbit sa foyer ng apartment nila, sinara ang pinto, tinanggal ang sapatos. Ngumiti kay Rosé. "Napadaan ako sa department store." _

_ "And bought the whole place?" _

_ "Nope. Just the baby section. Shet, Chip. Ang cute nung tiny booties like..aaaack! Bagay yun sa baby natin legit." _

_ Napahawak sa bridge ng ilong niya si Rosé. "Ilan binili mo?" _

_ Dumukot sa loob ng isang paper bag si Jisoo. Nilabas ang tinutukoy. Dalawa.  _

_ Nakangiti padin na pinakita kay Rosé. "Black..tapos Pink. IN YOUR AREA!" Proud na proud sa accomplishment. _

_ Ngumiti nadin si Rosé. Wala naman na siyang magagawa. _

_ "I love you, Jichu." _

_ "Love you too, Chips." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Tara dito bilis." Aya ni Jisoo.  _

_ Nasa mall sila. Saturday date day as usual. May tulak na pushcart mula sa isang supermarket si Jisoo. Di sila nag grocery, kinuha lang nila para paglagyan ng lahat ng pinamili mula sa ibang stores dahil ayaw nilang magbitbit. _

_ "Anong gagawin natin sa toystore?" Tanong ni Rosé. _

_ "Maniningin." Sagot ni Jisoo. _

_ "You better not be thinking of buying any more baby stuff Jichu, I swear to God. Nalimas na natin lahat ng pupwedeng pang-baby sa buong mall utang na loob naman! My child is gonna have a onesie for everyday until they turn ten years old!" _

_ "Di na bibili ulit pramis. Titingin lang ako ng cool Star Wars shit. Parang gusto ko ng lightsaber eh." _

_ Umuwi silang dalawa kasama ang tatlong set ng rattles na pang-baby, dalawang teether, apat na stuffed toy, limang onesies, tatlong hoodie kasama ng tatlo din na leggings ni Rosé kasi trip niya yun kesa mag maternity keme, isang pair ng bagong pantalon para kay Jisoo kasi self reward daw niya, at isang bagong lightsaber na pinang-pukpok ni Rosé kay Jisoo bago sila matulog dahil natagpuan niya yung mga resibo para sa lahat ng pinamili nila. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Can we fly at this stage of her pregnancy?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa doctor.  _

_ Nakaupo silang dalawa sa loob ng office. Saktong pang-apat na buwan na check up.  _

_ "Our friends are getting married." Kwento ni Rosé. "We both kind of really wanna be there." _

_ Tumango ang doctor. "Pwede naman kayong mag-travel. It's still pretty early so there should be no issues. The whole flying thing is mostly not recommended around the 7th or 8th month." _

_ Tumango sila Jisoo at Rosé. "Cool." Sabi ni Jisoo. "That's a relief. Also, doc..tanong ko lang. Yung morning sickness kasi ni Chip eh di na pang morning. Hits at anytime of the day it's getting us both worried. Normal ba yun?" _

_ "Hmm. Nausea isn't really limited lang naman sa morning talaga pero how often does it happen?" _

_ "Randomly." Sabi ni Rosé. "Like..I go ten times or more spaced out throughout the day." _

_ "I can prescribe something for it." _

_ "Won't that affect the baby?" Tanong ni Jisoo. _

_ "Di naman. It's just something for Rosie to feel better tsaka para ma-curb nadin yung nausea." _

_ "Well alright then." _

_ "Apart from the nausea, is there anything else you're having a hard time with?" Tanong ng doctor kay Rosé. _

_ Umiling si Rosé. "Wala naman na. Just that. Am I supposed to be worried?" _

_ "No. That's a good thing. Easy as it goes." _

_ "Nothing is that easy with us, doc." Biro ni Jisoo. _

_ "Malay niyo naman this is the one thing." Balik ng doctor. _

_ "Hmm." _

_ "You want to see them? This is also a perfect time to check if we can tell the gender." _

_ Nagtinginan sila Jisoo at Rosé.  _

_ "I want to find out, Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Malulunod na tayo sa baby shit, Chu." Sagot ni Rosé. _

_ "I'm being prepared. Saks na para di puro gender neutral yung binibili ko." _

_ "Ayoko." _

_ "Why?" _

_ "Does it matter?" _

_ "No." _

_ "So we make it a surprise." _

_ "Ehhhh." _

_ "No, Jichu." _

_ Tumingin si Jisoo sa doctor na tinaasan siya ng kilay. _

_ "Doc wag mo sasabihin sa kanya." Banta ni Rosé. _

_ "Pakadaya naman." Reklamo ni Jisoo. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Good morning." Bati ni Jisoo kay Rosé. Kasama ang isang matamis na halik at nakakabulag na ngiti. _

_ "Good morning, babe. Trip natin today?" Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ Di sumagot si Jisoo. Bumaba lang tapos humalik sa tiyan ni Rosé na may maliit na na bump. "Good morning, Twix." Bati niya. _

_ "Twix." _

_ Tumango si Jisoo. Humalik ulit sa baby bump. "Twix. Parati na lang din yun kinakain mo since you got pregnant anyway. Mommy Chip..baby Twix. Fits." _

_ "Twix." _

_ "Ayaw mo alamin yung gender eh. We could be thinking of cool names for him or her right now." _

_ "We can still do that without knowing." _

_ "Trip natin today." _

_ "I love you." _

_ "I love you two." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Parties." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ Naga-unpack sila sa hotel room.  _

_ "There's going to be parties. Kay BossDad, kay ate Irene." Dugtong niya. _

_ Tumigil sa pag-hum ng random na kanta si Jisoo sa baby bump ni Rosé. "I know." _

_ "Sayang di ako pweds uminom."  _

_ "Di rin ako iinom." _

_ "Bakit?" _

_ "Kasi di ka iinom. We do this together, Rosie." _

_ "Sweet naman." _

_ "I try." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Ganda ng dulas mo." Natatawang sabi ni Rosé kay Jisoo.  _

_ Nakatambay sila sa bathtub. Nauubos na ang bubbles pero keri lang sila sa kwentuhan. Parehong pagod sa ganap ng maghapon kahit hindi naman sila ang kinasal. _

_ Naramdaman ni Rosé na nagkibit-balikat ang sinasandalan niya.  _

_ "Okay na yun they know at this point. You're showing..tsaka..safe zone na tayo." _

_ "You don't really think that right?" _

_ "Duh. I'll forever be on high alert when it comes to our baby, Rosie. Wala kang magagawa." _

_ "Can't wait to see them tbh." _

_ "Ako din. I'm..excited..but also so so terrified." _

_ "You'll be an amazing parent, Jisoo." _

_ "Not better than you." _

_ "Still amazing." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Mawalang-galang na po, aling Andrea." Bati ni Jisoo sa matandang babae na nagbukas ng pintuan na kinakatok niya. "Pupwede po bang makahingi ng ulam niyo?"  _

_ "Bakit naman ineng? Kilala kita. Ikaw yung nakatira sa apartment sa itaas." Sagot ng matanda. _

_ "Opo ako po yun. Uhh..Buntis ho asawa ko. Naamoy yung ulam niyo eh. Napag-utusan pong manghingi kung ayos lang sa inyo. Lulutuin ko sana kaso matatagalan. Ayokong naghihintay yung mag-ina ko." _

_ Natawa ang lola. "Halina dito sa loob. Bukas eh dumaan ka ulit para sa iba namang putahe." _

_ "Salamat po." _

_ "Ano bang hanap?" _

_ "Paiba-iba po eh. Pero laging may chocolate." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Your due date is getting closer." Sabi ni Jennie kay Rosé.  _

_ Nakatambay silang dalawa sa living room ng apartment ng JenLisa. Kasama si Irene at Joy. _

_ "Oo nga." Sabi ni Irene. "Prepped na ba kayo ni Soo?" _

_ "We have a bag for when we need it." Sabi ni Rosé. "Birthing classes are doing well..don't tell Jichu na alam niyo pero she got a certificate." _

_ "Para saan?" Tanong ni Jennie. _

_ "GG siya masyado kala yata siya yung manganganak." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Tumigil kayong dalawa hihiwalayan namin kayo!" Banta nila Joy at Rosé kila Wendy at Jisoo na nagre-rearrange ng emergency bag na para sa panganganak ni Rosé. _

_ "Gotta be prepared for this!" Sagot ni Jisoo. _

_ "Oo nga. Better more kesa less." Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ "Jichu we were already prepared before you and Wannie decided to mess it up!" Reklamo ni Rosé.  _

_ Binatukan ni Joy si Wendy. "Wag mong tinatranslate yung keme mo sa pagbubuntis ni Chip para kang ewan. Di sila sasabak sa zombie apocalypse ni Soo! Para saan yung Swiss knife?!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Jichu?" Mahinang tawag ni Rosé mula sa kusina.  _

_ Lumingon si Jisoo galing sa panunuod ng TV. "Yes?" _

_ "5 minutes apart." _

_ "Huh?" _

_ "Contractions. 5 minutes apart." _

_ Natapakan ni Jisoo ang buntot ng nakatambay sa paanan niya na si Dalgom. Nasa harap na siya ni Rosé nang maalala niyang mag-sorry sa panganay niya. _

_ "BAKIT DI KA AGAD NAGSABI?!" Tanong niya kay Rosé. _

_ "Sinisigawan mo ba ako?" _

_ "Shit. Sorry. No. Pero bakit di mo agad sinabi, Chip?" _

_ "Been off since this morning. Di lang ako nagsabi kasi I know you're going to panic like you're doing right now. Calm down. Tara na sa hospital." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "GET OFF THE FUCKING ROAD KUNG DI KA MARUNONG MAG-DRIVE!!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. Nakalabas ang ulo sa bintana. Binubulyawan ang kotse sa harapan nila. _

_ "Di ka naririnig nun." Sabi ni Rosé. "Galit na galit? Ayos lang ako." _

_ Bumuntong-hininga si Jisoo. Bumalik sa loob ng kotse, tinaas ang bintana. Hinawakan ang kamay ni Rosé. "If I could fly us ginawa ko na." Sabi niya. _

_ Pinindot ni Rosé ang kamay ni Jisoo. Matagal. Madiin. "I..know, Jichu. Calm down." _

_ "You're in pain." _

_ "I can manage." _

_ "I want you to not be in pain." _

_ "I can manage. Just drive, Jichu." _

_ "Chip." _

_ "We'll be okay." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "GG NA!" Sabi ni Yeri. Umupo sa tabi ni Jisoo sa row ng mga bench sa harap ng hospital room ni Rosé.  _

_ "Oi." Bati ni Lisa kay Jisoo. Tinapik sa balikat. Inabutan ng isang cup ng kape. _

_ "Bakit kayo lang?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa dalawang kasama. _

_ "Pinapatahan ng mga boss sila Jennie tsaka Joy tsaka si Madam." Comment ni Yeri. _

_ "Mygahd. Talaga ba?" _

_ "Yaan mo na. First spawn eh. Fake maknae pa." Sabi ni Lisa. _

_ "Hmm." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Congrats." Bati ni Wendy.  _

_ "Wala pa, boss." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Bakit andito ka sa labas?" _

_ "Naiirita si Chip sakin eh." _

_ "Too hyped huh?" _

_ "Can't help it." _

_ "Magagalit ka ba sakin if I tell you I feel the same?" _

_ "Nope." _

_ "Salamat." _

_ "Don't worry about it, boss. The more people who love Chip and our baby..the better.'" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Lumabas ang isang nurse mula sa room ni Rosé. Natagpuan ang mga tao sa bench na may kanya-kanyang trip. _

_ May dalawa na nag-aaway ng pabulong, may isang pair na naglalaro sa mga hawak na Nintendo Switch, may isa na nakatitig sa natutulog sa balikat, may isang pair na tahimik na naguusap. _

_ May kaisa-isang tao na nakatingin sa kanya. Dun siya lumapit. "Ikaw ba si Jisoo?" Tanong niya. _

_ Tumango. _

_ "Hinahanap ka." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Hey, love." Bati ni Jisoo. _

_ "I missed you." Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ "Pinalabas pa kasi ako eh." _

_ "Nakakahawa yung panic mo." _

_ "I'm not sorry about it. Excited na ako." _

_ "I love you." _

_ "I love you too." _

_ "Ready?" _

_ "No." _

_ "We'll figure it out." _

_ "Together?" _

_ "Duh." _


	136. TWIX 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 136.
> 
> Part two (last) of Twix's origin. 
> 
> Next set of updates would be SR. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Let me know what's up as always. 
> 
> PS: Anong tawag sa barf ng baby? Tnx sa makakasagot.

_ Sumisinghot padin si Jisoo na nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa waiting area na tinatambayan ng barkada niya.  _

_ Naisipang dumaan ng banyo para maghilamos at burahin ang ebidensya ng matinding iyak dala ng mga naganap. _

_ Tinitigan niya ang sarili sa salamin. Wala namang nagbago sa panglabas na itsura niya. Pero alam niyang meron sa loob.  _

_ Tinitigan niya ang tig-isang pair ng maliit na hand and footprints na nakatatak sa suot niyang white shirt. _

_ Naiwan niya yung puso niya in two parts sa loob ng inalisan na delivery room. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Nakatitig lang ang barkada kay Jisoo. Naghihintay na magsalita siya.  _

_ Huminga siya ng malalim.  _

_ "Ten fingers, ten toes." Sabi niya. "6 pounds 14 ounces, 19 inches. Dark brown hair..cheeky eyes..ilong ni Chip.." _

_ Suminghap ang barkada niya. Isa-isang ngumiti.  _

_ Saktong dumating si Saeron. May dalang isang kumpol ng balloons galing sa gift shop ng ospital. "Eto nalang yung stock nila. Paano kung hindi swak?" Tanong niya sa mga kaibigan.  _

_ Ngumiti nadin si Jisoo. "Sakto yan, Saeron." Sabi niya. "It's a boy." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Kamukhang-kamukha ni Rosie."  _

_ Lumingon si Jisoo sa nagsalita. Si Wendy. Sinamahan na siyang tumitig sa baby na nasa kabilang side ng bintana.  _

_ "I'm not the only one who sees that right?" Tanong ni Wendy. _

_ "Deh boss. Di lang ikaw. Ako din eh." Sagot ni Jisoo. _

_ "Dalawa na sila." _

_ "Mhmm." _

_ "Kamusta ka?" _

_ "Gusto kong umiyak." _

_ "I get it." _

_ Natahimik sila. Parehong pinagtakpan ang uwu nang makitang humikab ang bata.  _

_ "Got a name for him already?" Tanong ni Wendy. _

_ "Wala pa..unless you count Twix." Pabirong sagot ni Jisoo. _

_ Natawa silang dalawa.  _

_ "I'm really happy for you guys." Sabi ni Wendy. _

_ "Salamat, boss..kung di dahil sayo.." _

_ "Ayos na yun, Jisoo. I've told Rosie this..nasa mga tamang tao na tayo. Why dwell?" _

_ "Hmm." _

_ "Bitawan mo na lahat ng bitbit mo, tsong. New person ka na with the little one. Gotta be stronger than what you were kasi he's gonna be relying on you." _

_ Suminghot si Jisoo. Humikab ulit yung baby.  _

_ Umiyak sila ni Wendy.  _

_ Saktong dumating si Joy. "Tignan mo tong dalawang tanga." Comment niya nang makita sila Jisoo at Wendy na humahagulgol sa harap ng bintana ng nursery. Tinabihan niya. Sumilip nadin sa tinititigan ng dalawang umiiyak.  _

_ Humikab ulit yung bata.  _

_ "Antukin na version ni Chip! Huhu kakyot!" Sigaw ni Joy.  _

_ Naki-iyak nadin siya. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Kamusta ka, Chip?" Tanong ni Irene.  _

_ Nasa hospital room sila. Tamang tambay para damayan ang fake maknae na bagong panganak.  _

_ Kibit-balikat si Rosé. "Ayos naman I think." Sagot niya. _

_ "Did it hurt?" Tanong ni Jennie. "Be honest with the details. Kailangan namin ni Irene yun para we know what to expect pag turn na namin." _

_ "Honestly?" Sabi ni Rosé. "Di ako nahirapan. Legit. I sneezed and then-" _

_ "Poof! Koko Crunch!" Entry ng kakadating lang at may bitbit na pagkain na si Yeri. _

_ Natawa ang tropahan.  _

_ "Poof Koko Crunch." Ulit ni Rosé. _

_ "Sana all." Sabi ni Irene. Kinalabit si Seulgi. "Ayaw mo yung nahihirapan ako diba?" Tanong niya. _

_ "Yup." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Pero ayoko din na ako ang gumora." _

_ "Daya naman nun." _

_ "Saya kaya ng preggers, BossDad." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ "Still no." Sabi ni Seulgi. _

_ "Boooooooo." Comment nila Irene at Rosé. _

_ "Hoy, Lisa." Tawag ni Jennie. _

_ "Wag ka na umasa, Puta." Mabilis na sagot ni Lisa. "Sa payat kong to tingin mo kakayanin ko magbuntis? Tanga ka. Sayo nakatoka yun." _

_ "Pakyu sagad. Madulas ka sana." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Keri na dito namin ilapag baby shower mo." Sabi ni Lisa kay Rosé.  _

_ "Di na kailangan guys." Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ "Bawal humindi." Sabi ni Seulgi. _

_ "Unang next gen. Kailangan bongga." Sabi ni Jennie. "Sayo pa galing." _

_ "So extra extra bongga." Entry ni Lisa. "Di kami papayag na wala kaming ambag." _

_ "Check mo airdrop, Chip." Sabi ni Irene. _

_ Binuksan ni Rosé ang airdrop niya. Tinignan ang unang picture na dumating. Galing kay Irene.  _

_ Isang crib na may cool designs ng marine animals. _

_ "Luh." Sabi ni Rosé. "Thank you, ate Irene. Really. I was about to yell at Jisoo for not getting one. Akalain niyo yun? Sa lahat ng pinagbibili niya eh yung lalagyan ng baby pa nakalimutan niya." _

_ "Sounds like Soo tbh." Comment ni Jennie. _

_ "Right? Yung obvious ang di pansin." Sagot ni Rosé.  _

_ "You're welcome, Chip. Slug and I wanted to give the baby something he can use for a while." Nakangiting sabi ni Irene. _

_ "Keri pa gawin nating heirloom." Sabi ni Yeri. _

_ Lumingon ang tropa sa kanya. "Ha?" Sabi ni Lisa. _

_ "Astig kaya yung lahat ng magiging baby sa barkada eh dadaan sa crib na yan." Sabi ni Saeron. Tamang salo sa jowatsong niya na nahiya ng slight dahil sa sinabi. _

_ "Ay." Sabi ni Rosé. "Actually. That sounds like a genuinely cool idea." _

_ "Galing naman ni Yerms." Sabi ni Irene. "Minsan lang may dulot pero at least panalo." _

_ "Tatanggapin ko yang compliment na yan, Madam." Sabi ni Yeri.  _

_ "You're welcome. Sampung taon pa ulit bago yung next." _

_ Nag peace sign si Yeri. "Yung samin naman ni Saeron na regalo." Announcement niya. Nag-abot kay Rosé ng isang medium sized na kahon.  _

_ Binuksan ni Rosé. Nilatag sa kama ang mga laman.  _

_ Isang mustache pacifier, at dalawang baby blankets na may designs ng burrito at tortilla, tapos isang baby carrier cover na designed like yung shell ni Bowser from Super Mario. _

_ "Mahal mo na din lang naman ang pagkain." Sabi ni Yeri habang nakaturo sa mga blankets. "Saks na pag binalot mo baby niyo eh extra extra yung love." _

_ "Yung cover is my idea, ate Rosie." Sabi ni Saeron. "Para naman he knows which aunts are the cool ones." _

_ "Salamat SaeRi." Nakangiting sabi ni Rosé. "I'd hug you two but I have a feeling ayaw niyo." _

_ "Yeh no." Sabi nila Yeri at Saeron. "Keri na you're welcome. Labyu." Dugtong ni Yeri. _

_ Dumating si Jisoo. Diretso lang halik sa noo ni Rosé tapos umupo sa desk chair na nakatabi sa bed. _

_ Kasama niya sila Wendy at Joy na nakiupo sa sofa katabi ng JenLisa. _

_ "GG na ba gift giving?" Tanong ni Joy. _

_ "Yeh. Nasimulan na." Sagot ni Jennie. "Kayo na next ni boss Wan." _

_ Ngumiti si Wendy. "Ayos." Sabi niya. Dumukot sa backpack para magbigay ng isang box kay Jisoo. "Check mo airdrop mo for the other stuff." _

_ Inabot ni Jisoo ang kahon kay Rosé para buksan.  _

_ "Joint na kami ni Wanda." Sabi ni Joy.  _

_ Isang libro titled 'How Not To Kill Your Baby' tsaka isang Smart Baby Monitor. _

_ Tinignan ni Jisoo ang airdrop niya. Pinadalhan siya ni Wendy ng picture ng isang Car Seat Transporter tsaka Busy Board Activity Toy. _

_ "This is actually a neat book." Amazed na comment ni Rosé na nagsisimula nang buklatin ang regalong libro. _

_ "Tatalino anak ko." Comment ni Jisoo sa activity toy. "Genius pati nung transporter. Salamat boss. Alam kong idea mo yung mga yun." _

_ Nag peace sign lang si Wendy kay Jisoo. _

_ "Kami na next." Comment ni Lisa. Inabutan ng kahon ang ChuChip. _

_ Isang libro ulit. "Why My Cat Is More Impressive than Your Baby." Basa ni Jisoo sa title.  _

_ "Pakyu, Lalisa." Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ Natawa ang barkadahan.  _

_ "Oi bet." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Saan mo nahanap yun, Lisa?" _

_ "Amazon." Natatawang sagot ni Lisa. _

_ "Sira-ulo si Puta eh ayaw magpapigil." Sabi ni Jennie. "May iba pa yan from me na mas matino ng slight. Bought stuff based on how we know you two." _

_ Dumukot si Rosé sa kahon. Naglabas ng ilang tags na may nakasulat na stuff tulad ng 'Baby's first time rolling over', 'first time saying Mama', 'first time I got peed on' atsaka isang tactical diaper backpack. _

_ "Shot tags yung papers." Sabi ni Jennie. "Figured you guys would go for that sort of shit." _

_ "Actually." Sabi ni Rosé. "I'll put these on beer bottles." _

_ "Nice bag. Durable. Stylish pa bitbitin." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Salamat guys ha. For everything." _

_ "Wala yun." Sabi ni Irene. "Kulang pa nga eh." _

_ "Ninang naman tayo lahat. Plenty time to gift more shit." Sabi ni Joy. "Right?" _

_ Tumango ang ChuChip. "Oo naman!" Sabi ni Rosé. "Don't spoil him though. Please. He has to grow up normal." _

_ "Pinanganak siya sa tropang Itim na Bulbol, Chip." Sabi ni Irene. "His childhood would be the greatest fun abnormal ever." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ May kumatok sa hospital room. Lumingon ang tropa sakto pagbukas ng pinto at may pumasok na nurse. _

_ "I've got the baby." Sabi nito. _

_ Nagsitayuan ang barkada. "Kayo muna." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Family time." _

_ "We'll be back in a bit." Sabi ni Irene.  _

_ Niyakap nila sila Jisoo at Rosé. Nagsi-alis nadin. Kanya-kanyang kaway sa baby na nakalagay sa bassinet na tinulak papasok ng nurse.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "This is soooooo strange." Comment ni Rosé.  _

_ Nakatitig silang dalawa ni Jisoo sa baby na bine-breastfeed niya. _

_ "Sooooooo strange." Sabi ni Jisoo.  _

_ "He's so tiny..Jichu..He's so tiny." _

_ "I know..gahd.." _

_ "Wag kang iiyak." _

_ "I can't help it!" _

_ Balik sila sa panunuod sa bata.  _

_ "James." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ "Hmm?" Tanong ni Jisoo. _

_ "I want to name him James." _

_ "That..sounds great. Got a reason?" _

_ "Means someone who takes someone else's place." _

_ "Okay?" _

_ "Mas mahal ko na siya kesa sayo." _

_ Natawa si Jisoo. "As expected." Sabi niya. "Ayos lang, I guess..I'll just make up for it by loving you both twice as much." _

_ "Still want to call him Twix?" _

_ "What else would I call him?" _

_ "Jamie seems great." _

_ "Starts with a J, rhymes with Rosie." _

_ "Love you, Chu." _

_ "Love you too, Chip." _

_ "Love you, Jamie." Sabi nilang dalawa.  _

_ Nag-burp si Jamie.  _

_ Umiyak nanaman ang parents niya. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Dalgom." Tawag ni Jisoo. Lumapit ang tinawag. Sumunod sa kanila ni Rosé hanggang sa living room, umupo sa floor tapos tiningala sila na umupo sa sofa.  _

_ Maingat na ibinaba ni Jisoo ang baby carrier na tinatambayan ni Jamie. Itinabi kay Dalgom. _

_ "Smell, buddy. This is your new friend. His name is Jamie. Please take care of him." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Dalgom.  _

_ Kinikilig si Rosé pero di niya pinapahalata.  _

_ Inamoy-amoy ni Dalgom si Jamie. Dinilaan sa mukha. Nagising tuloy yung bata na umiyak. Tinitigan ni Dalgom tapos dinilaan ulit. Tumigil sa iyak si Jamie. Kumawag ang buntot ni Dalgom. Masayang tumakbo paikot-ikot sa carrier. _

_ "That went well." Comment ni Jisoo. "Next stop." _

_ Pinulot niya ulit yung carrier. Tumayo tapos naglakad papunta sa harap ng tank ni Joohwang kasama ni Rosé. _

_ "This is Jamie, Joohwang." Pakilala ni Rosé. "He's really cool. You'd love him." _

_ Di sila pinansin ng isda.  _

_ "Ayos!" Sabi ni Jisoo. "The pets love him as they should. This will be fun." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Nagising silang dalawa sa iyak ng bata.  _

_ One bedroom lang ang apartment nila. Di pa tapos ang pinapatayong actual bahay pero nasimulan na.  _

_ Gumulong si Jisoo. Bumangon.  _

_ "Wag kang cheater." Sabi ni Rosé. "Panalo ka sa rock paper scissors kanina, it's supposed to be my turn." _

_ "Go back to sleep, Chip." Sagot ni Jisoo. Dahan-dahan na pinulot si Jamie mula sa crib niya tapos dinala sa labas ng bedroom. _

_ Bumangon nadin si Rosé. Tahimik na sumunod. _

_ Pinananuod niya si Jisoo sa kusina na mahinang dinuduyan-duyan ang anak nila.  _

_ "Jamie..saglit lang ha. Milk in two minutes, gotta warm it up. Shhhh bud." Sabi ni Jisoo.  _

_ Di tumitigil sa iyak si Jamie. Nakita ni Rosé na bumuntong-hininga si Jisoo. Inangat ang isang kamay tapos hinagod ang pointer finger mula sa gitna ng noo ni Jamie, pababa sa labi. Kumanta.  _

_ "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you." _

_ Unti-unting tumigil sa iyak si Jamie. Tumunog na din ang bottle warmer. Nagha-hum padin si Jisoo nang kinuha ang bote tapos binigay sa anak.  _

_ Umupo sa sofa. _

_ "Lam mo, James?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "I'm scared of you. I'm scared I'd do something wrong. Normal ba yun?" _

_ Di sumagot si Jamie. Busy sa pagdede. Mahinang tumawa si Jisoo. _

_ "You made everything worth it the second you were born. Every pain..seemed like it had to happen. Legit the best reward your mother and I could ever hope for. Sisiguraduhin ko na lalaki ka covered with all the love. Lahat ng gagawin ko..would be for just you and your mom..kasi sobrang mahal ko kayo. Sobra sobra.." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**_FIRST MONTH_ **

_ "Sandali." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Saglit lang..wait lang."  _

_ Binuksan niya ang front door ng apartment nila. Tumambad ang buong barkada.  _

_ "Anong ginagawa niyo dito?" Tanong ni Jisoo.  _

_ "You look like shit." Sagot ni Jennie.  _

_ Natulak na si Jisoo paloob ng bahay ng buong barkada niya.  _

_ "Nandito kami para bigyan kayo ni Chip ng day-off sa baby duties." Announcement ni Lisa. _

_ "Nasaan si Chip?" Tanong ni Irene. _

_ "Nasa kwarto. Tulog kasama si Twix. Parang awa huwag niyong gisingin ngayon lang natulog yung bata." Sabi ni Jisoo.  _

_ "Naligo ka ba?" Tanong ni Yeri. "Ambaho mo." _

_ "Ewan." _

_ "Luh gago legit ba?" Sabi ni Joy. _

_ Yumuko si Jisoo. Sinalo ng kamay ang mukha. "Tatlong araw na kaming walang tulog ni Chip na matino. Holyshit." _

_ "Mygahd." Sabi ni Jennie. "Grabi." _

_ "Di ko na alam kung ilang beses kaming nasukahan ni Jamie we can't figure out how to burp the guy and he cries at fucking everything. WHEN..WHEN WILL HE LEARN TO TALK?! Para masabi niya kung anong trip niya kesa iiyak siya." _

_ "Nag mental break ka na ba?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Jisoo. _

_ "Di pa. Pero si Chip oo. Kahapon. Dalawa silang umiiyak ni Jamie, I felt like such a failure." _

_ "Gags matulog ka nga muna." Utos ni Irene. "Kami na bahala sa bata habang nagpapahinga kayo ni Chip." _

_ "Di pwede." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Magagalit si Chip. Ayaw nun ng nahihiwalay kay Twix." _

_ "Wala siyang magagawa. Kesa sumakabilang buhay kayo sa pagod." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Wag kayong uuwi hangga't di kayo well rested." Sabi ni Joy kila Jisoo at Rosé na nakatayo sa laabs ng apartment at may dalang overnight bag. "Overnight. Sulitin." _

_ "Ire-report ko kayo sa pulis na kidnapper." Reklamo ni Rosé.  _

_ "Lumayas na kayong dalawa pota naman." Sabi ni Yeri. _

_ "Every hour feeding time ni Twix wag kayong magkakamali na hindi gawin ipapaligpit ko kayo!" Warning ni Jisoo.  _

_ "Alam na namin yan! Si Chip yung nanay!" Sagot ni Jennie. _

_ "Ingatan niyo si Jamie, guys. He's a month old. How is he gonna live without his parents?" Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ "This is a bad idea." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Wag na. Di nalang kami aalis ni Chip." _

_ Sinara ni Joy ang pintuan sa mukha nila Jisoo at Rosé. Nadinig nilang sumigaw ng "Bye have fun!" Mula sa loob ng apartment. _

_ "They tossed us out of our own house." Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ "I miss my son already." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "What are we gonna do?" _

_ "Dito lang tayo?" _

_ "Sayang yung one night sa Shangrila na bigay ni ate Irene." Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ "Hmm." _

_ "We could have sex and actually orgasm before someone starts crying." _

_ "Tara na." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "BAKIT KA UMIIYAK???" Tanong ni Yeri kay Jamie. _

_ "Try mo kantahan." Suggestion ni Jennie. "Ganun daw ginagawa ni Soo sabi ni Chip." _

_ Kinantahan ni Yeri ang bata. "WHY THE EFF ARE YOU CRYING OOOOOOH~~?!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Guys guys!" Tawag ni Irene sa tropa.  _

_ Lumapit ang lahat sa kanya. _

_ "Ngayon lang ako nakakita ng ganyan. Ano yan?" Tanong niya. Nakaturo sa hindi dapat ituro. _

_ Natawa ang tropa.  _

_ "Lam mo ikaw?" Sabi ni Jennie kay Irene. "Magpapalit na nga lang ng diaper kung ano-ano pa napapansin. Talagang may sapak na utak mo noh?" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Tawagan mo na sila Soo." Sabi ni Lisa kay Jennie.  _

_ Umiiyak nanaman si Jamie. Napalitan na nila ang diaper, napainom na ng gatas, na-burp na ng maayos (nasukahan si Joy), binuhat na at sinubukan i-hele ni Irene. Pero umiiyak padin. _

_ "Uuwi ako sa bahay..tapos sasabihan ko si Seulgi na ayaw ko na magkaroon ng anak." Sabi ng nakabulagta sa floor ng kusina na si Irene. _

_ "Cute cute na bata kaso yung iyak dyusko. Nakakabingi. Ano ba to? Buti nalang adult na yung nanay niya nung napunta satin." Sabi ni Joy. _

_ "May ginagawa si nanay eh." Comment ni Yeri. Nilapitan ang baby tapos binuhat.  _

_ Tumigil sa iyak si Jamie.  _

_ Nagtinginan ang tropa kay Yeri. Napabangon si Irene. _

_ "Luh?" Sabi ni Yeri sa bata na tinitigan lang siya saks na parang kinikilala. _

_ "Nag-imprint pa yata sayo yung anak ng ChuChip, Yerms." Sabi ni Jennie. _

_ "Lagot ka mehn." Comment ni Lisa. "Magtago ka na papatayin ka ni Soo." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Kamusta anak namin?" Tanong ni Rosé pagkabukas na pagkabukas ni Joy ng pintuan para sa kanila ni Jisoo the next day. _

_ Dumiretso sila sa living room kung saan nakatambay ang barkada at nanunuod ng TV.  _

_ "Nasaan si James?" Tanong ni Jisoo.  _

_ "Kwarto. Kasama ni Yerms." Sagot ni Irene. "Yung anak ng fake maknae ko eh sa legit maknae ko lang tumitigil ng iyak." _

_ "Luh?" Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ "Di nga guys." Sabi ni Lisa. "Pramis. Umiiyak pag hindi hawak ni Yerim." _

_ Nagpunta sila Jisoo at Rosé sa kwarto nila. Natagpuan na nakahiga sa bed si Jamie katabi ni Yeri. Pinaglalaruan ng dalawa ang isang mobile na hawak ni Yeri sa view ng baby. _

_ "Oi." Bati ni Yeri. "Grabi yung spawn niyo ha. Kung makapagwala eh wagas. Feeling ko dahil lang yun kasi kayo yung parentals niya. Nase-sense niya the kalat." _

_ "Lakas na loob mo niyan?" Tanong ni Jisoo. _

_ "Shempre!" Sagot ni Yeri. "Try niyo ng wala ako." Bumangon sa kama tapos lumabas ng kwarto.  _

_ Fifteen seconds. Umiyak nanaman si James. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**_THREE MONTHS_ **

_ "Jichu." Tawag ni Rosé.  _

_ Pumasok sa kwarto si Jisoo. Automatic na ang ngiti nang makita sila Rosé at Jamie na nakatambay sa kama. Tinabihan niya. "What up Chip, love of my life Chip?" Tanong niya. _

_ "Watch this." Sabi ni Rosé. Kinindatan si Jamie.  _

_ Tumawa yung bata.  _

_ "Ohmygod." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Full memory na ako sa videos since earlier." Kwento ni Rosé. "See if it works for you too." _

_ Pumalakpak si Jisoo para makuha ang attention ni Jamie. Kumindat ng harapin siya ng anak. _

_ Tumawa nanaman. _

_ "Gahd I love you both so much." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Love you too, Jichu." Sabi ni Rosé. Pinatawa nanaman si Jamie. "He says samedt." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**_SIX MONTHS_ **

_ "Yerms dali na. Parang awa." Sabi ni Jisoo sa kausap niya sa phone. "Bibilhan ka namin ni Chip ng bagong game sa switch mo." _

_ "Tatlo." Bargain ni Yeri.  _

_ "G. Basta pumunta ka na dito bilis!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Pumunta nga si Yeri. Kasama si Saeron.  _

_ "Ano bang trip niyo?" Tanong ni Yeri kay Jisoo st Rosé. _

_ "Anim na buwan na kaming di nakakapag-date ni Chip." Sagot ni Jisoo. "I want to treat my wife to a great Saturday. We need it." _

_ "Actually." Sabi ni Saeron. "I hope you guys have fun! I'll keep Yerms in check while we're here." _

_ "Salamat! Pag kailangan niyo kami eh tawag lang kayo ha!" Sabi ni Rosé. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Kelangan marunong ka na mag roll over bago dumating parentals mo." Sabi ni Yeri kay Jamie. _

_ "Ano nanaman plano mo, Yerms?" Tanong ni Saeron. _

_ "Iko-coach natin tong si Twix na mag roll over para may pa surprise siya sa parentals niya." _

_ "Pupwede ba yun?" _

_ "Ewan. Malalaman natin." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Grabe noh?" Sabi ni Jisoo kay Rosé. Paakyat sila ng hagdan papunta sa apartment nila. "Kelan kaya ako makaka move on dun sa kiddie versions natin?" _

_ "Gonna be a while for sure." Sagot ni Rosé.  _

_ "Pasensya na bully yung AU self ko." _

_ "Keri na. I think mine can hold her own." _

_ "Sakit din manapak eh. Nagkapasa ako." _

_ "Sigurado kang oks lang sayo na ibigay siya kay AU Wannie?" _

_ "Sakin ka naman sa universe nato. May bonus pang Twix. Ayos na ako dun." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "EUREKA!"  _

_ Dinig nilang sigaw ni Yeri mula sa kwarto pagkabukas ni Jisoo ng front door ng apartment.  _

_ Nagtinginan sila. Di na hinubad ang mga sapatos, tumakbo na papunta sa anak nila. _

_ "Huwag mong pinage-experiment anak namin, Yerim. Sinasabi ko sayo!" Sigaw ni Rosé.  _

_ Madramang binuksan ang bedroom door.  _

_ Natagpuan nila sila Yeri at Saeron na nakatitig sa kanila mula sa kama. Nakadapa si James. Tumatawa. _

_ "Hello!" Bati ni Saeron. _

_ "What is going on?" Tanong ni Jisoo. _

_ "May surprise si James." Balita ni Yeri. "Kami ni jowatsong ang nagturo sa kanya niyan, we want proper credits ha!" _

_ Gumulong si Jamie pahiga. Tumawa. Gumulong ulit padapa. Tumawa nanaman. _

_ "Ohmygod." Sabi nila Jisoo at Rosé. _

_ "Oras na para i-share samin yung bote niyo ng beer na may 'first roll-over' galing kay ate Jennie!" Masayang sabi ni Saeron. _

_ Umiyak sila Jisoo at Rosé. Sinugod si Jamie tapos pinaulanan ng halik. _

_ "Luh ang drama." Sabi ni Yeri. "Eew. Emotions. Tara na sa kusina, jowatsong. Tayo nalang muna mag-inom." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**_SEVEN MONTHS_ **

_ "Ibang-iba ka na, Soo." Sabi ni Lisa.  _

_ Nakaupo sila sa dining table. Tig-isang bote ng beer para sa kwentuhan. _

_ Kakatapos lang nila maghapunan. Apat gaya ng dating gawi. Additional si Jamie na may sarili ng spot sa lamesa gawa ng high chair na regalo ng JenLisa. _

_ "Kailangan." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Sa totoo lang di padin ako makapaniwala na may anak na ako." _

_ "Di pa ako maka-relate eh." Sabi ni Lisa. "Pero pag pinapanuod ko si Jennie kasama si Twix parang ang sarap mangarap na sana." _

_ "Diba?" _

_ "Wala pa sa timeline namin ni Jennie eh. Kailangan stable na kami bago namin gawin. Pero atat na ako." _

_ "Nakaka-stress ng malupit. Lalo yung unang months..pero yung reward mehn. Legit. Di ko alam na possible pa palang magmahal ng ibang tao na hindi si Chip." _

_ "Proud ako sayo, Soo." _

_ "Salamat, Lisa. Sabit lang ako. Si Chip ang talagang MVP dito." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Reminds me of Kai when he was a puppy." Sabi ni Jennie kay Rosé. _

_ Pinapanuod kasi nila si Jamie na gumugulong-gulong sa kama. _

_ "Actually. Everytime he rolls over, I remember when Jisoo was training Dalgom." Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ Natahimik sila. _

_ "Rosie?" _

_ "Yeh, ate Jennie?" _

_ "I'm proud of you guys." _

_ "Bakit naman?" _

_ "Wala lang. Linis na linis kalat niyo ni Soo eh." _

_ "Di rin. Makalat padin naman kami. Just more careful with it coz Jamie's around now." _

_ Natawa si Jennie. "I suppose." Sabi niya. "Pero legit. I'm proud anyway. You two are great parents. The softest." _

_ "Thanks, ate Jennie." _

_ Gumulong padapa ang pinapanuod nilang si Jamie. Nagpush up.  _

_ Tumili sila Jennie at Rosé. _

_ Mabilis na nakarating sa tabi nila sila Jisoo at Lisa na napako ang tingin kay Jamie. _

_ Nagsimulang gumapang ang bata. Natuwa yata sa bagong discovery kaya tumawa tapos gumapang na papunta sa edge ng kama.  _

_ Nasalo siya ni Jisoo bago siya mahulog tapos ibinalik sa bed. Inabangan nilang gumapang ulit. Di naman nag disappoint. Inulit ang trip. Sayang-saya sa woosh na sound effect ng sumalo sa kanya na si Rosé. _

_ Nag-alternate lang silang apat ng salo sa bata hanggang mapagod si Jamie at mag-isang makatulog. _

_ Nagtinginan sila.  _

_ "Business first lang talaga?" Biro ni Jisoo kay Jennie. _

_ "Pakyu ka, Soo. Wag naman ganyan. Pag nagka-anak kami ni Jennie kakalabanin nun si Twix sa pagiging cute." Sagot ni Lisa. _

_ "Si Chip ang nanay ni Twix." Sabi ni Jennie. "Mabigat yung pinagmanahan ng cuteness." _

_ "Diba?" Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Thanks for the compliment." Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ Umiling si Lisa. Tinuro sila Jisoo at Rosé. "Basta. Makita niyo." Sabi niya. "JenLisa baby gon' be the cutest thing pag pinanganak yun! Nalimutan na yatang secret weapon namin ang siopao cheekies ni Jennie!"  _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**_EIGHT MONTHS_ **

_ Wala si Jisoo. Nagpunta ng Baguio para dalawin ang property niya dun pati na ang building na tinulungang itayo.  _

_ Naiwan sa bahay si Rosé kasama ang anak nila. Dumalaw si Wendy para tumulong sa pagbe-baby sit. _

_ "Hey, Rosie?" Tawag ni Wendy. _

_ Lumingon mula sa pagtitiklop ng bagong laba na baby clothes si Rosé. "Hmm?" _

_ "Is Jamie teething?" _

_ "I don't think so, Wannie. Not yet. Bakit mo naitanong?" _

_ "He keeps trying to eat my cheeks." _

_ Natawa si Rosé. Sinundot ang pisngi ni Wendy na puro slobber na ng baby. "Cute naman kasi talaga ng cheekies mo, Wan." _

_ "Poking..and pinching is fine. But eating is nah. Kahit kasing cute pa ni Zep yung gumagawa." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "I feel like naglalaro tayo ng advanced level ng bahay-bahayan." Comment ni Wendy.  _

_ Nakaupo sila sa sofa. Kumakain ng hapunan. Natutulog sa isang portable baby swing (regalo ni Wendy) sa tabi nila si Jamie. Nakabantay si Dalgom sa harap.  _

_ "Bakit naman?" Tanong ni Rosé. Sinubuan ng kanin at ulam si Wendy. _

_ "Saan ka nakakita ng mag-ex na gumagawa ng ginagawa natin? I'm helping you take care of your baby from another person while waiting for a text from my person telling me na tapos na siyang ipa-vet yung pet child namin." _

_ Napaisip si Rosé. "Huh." _

_ "Diba?" _

_ "I chalk it up to us just being really cool." _

_ "I suppose." _

_ "Makikitulog si ate Joy?" _

_ "Yep. Kung okay lang. I can't exactly leave you here." _

_ "Pwede naman." _

_ "Won't be comfy about it." _

_ "Love you, Wannie. No homo." _

_ "Love you too, Rosie. No homo." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "GUYS!" Sigaw ni Joy. "GUYS GUYS! HALIKA DITO BILIS!" _

_ Tumakbo sila Rosé at Wendy galing sa kusina.  _

_ "What what's going on?" Tanong ni Rosé. "What?" _

_ "Tawagan mo si Soo, Wanda. Bilis!" Utos ni Joy.  _

_ "Ano bang meron?" Sumunod si Wendy.  _

_ Sinagot din agad ni Jisoo ang facetime request. "What up, boss? Rosie and Twix okay?" _

_ "Ayos lang sila, Soo!" Sabi ni Joy. "Tignan mo to!" Hinablot ang cellphone ni Wendy tapos itinapat ang camera kay Jamie na gumagapang sa floor.  _

_ "Yeah he learned that a couple weeks ago. Hindi na tuloy mapirmi ever since." Nakangiting sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "OHMYGOD." Sabi ni Rosé.  _

_ Nakarating na kasi sa edge ng doorframe si Jamie. Dahan-dahan na humawak sa gilid, unti-unting tumayo.  _

_ "OHMYGOD." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "OHMYGOD." Sabi ni Wendy. Kinuha ang cellphone na hawak ni Rosé tapos kinunan ng picture ang nakatayo na si Jamie.  _

_ Umupo din agad ang bata. Dumapa nanaman tapos gumapang na ulit. Papunta sa nanay niya. Umupo si Jamie sa harap ni Rosé tapos tinaas ang dalawang kamay. Binuhat siya ni Rosé tapos pinaliguan ng halik. "Smart." Sabi ni Rosé. "My baby boy is so smart!" _

_ "Salamat sa pagtawag, Ligaya." Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Keri na di mo dapat mamiss yung milestone, Soo." Sabi ni Joy. "Parent ka din." _

_ "Boss Wan huwag kang iiyak." Banta ni Jisoo. _

_ Umiling si Wendy. Umiyak. "Why am I also so proud?! That's my godson right there!" _

_ Nakita ni Rosé na umiiyak si Wendy. Nahawa.  _

_ Umiyak nadin si Jisoo. _

_ "Ang emo niyo." Comment ni Joy. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**_NINE MONTHS_ **

_ Bumili na si Jisoo ng handheld na camera parang yung mga nasa Koryan reality shows. Sinusundan ng video lahat ng gawin ng anak niya tapos pinapadala sa in-laws niya sa Australia.  _

_ Puno nadin ang cellphone memory niya katulad ng kay Rosé.  _

_ GG sila masyado sa pagdo-document ng lahat ng trip ni Jamie sa buhay. _

_ Kasalukuyan silang nasa living room. Tinabi ni Jisoo ang sofa tsaka coffee table sa pader para makagawa ng isang malaking space na pwedeng paglaruan ni Jamie.  _

_ Dahil marunong nang gumapang si Jamie, lahat pinupuntahan.  _

_ Pinapanuod nila ni Rosé na nakikipaghabulan kay Dalgom si Jamie. Nakikitawa nadin sila. Nakakahawa kasi yung kay Jamie. _

_ "I almost don't want him to grow up." Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ "Same." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Masaya maging bata eh." _

_ Tumigil sa pag-gapang si Jamie. Bumangga sa pwet niya si Dalgom. _

_ Natawa ang mga nanunuod na magulang.  _

_ Tumayo si Jamie. Wobbly. Pero nakatayo. Humakbang. _

_ Suminghap sila Jisoo at Rosé. Napaupo ulit si Jamie sa gulat.  _

_ Nagpaluan ang parents niya. Tumayo siya ulit. Pigil hininga na ang dalawang nanunuod. Dahan-dahan na tinapat ni Jisoo ang camera kay Jamie. Siniguradong nagre-record. _

_ Humakbang si Jamie. Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo. Tumakbo. Diretso sa yakap nila Jisoo at Rosé. _

_ (Ipapanuod ni Jamie sa mga sumunod na 'pinsan' niya ang video paglaki niya. Tatawa sila sa last part na hindi maintindihan dahil maalog at dinig na dinig ang iyak ng parentals niya.) _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**_TEN MONTHS_ **

_ "Aren't you worried?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Rosé.  _

_ Kumakain sila ng breakfast. Alternate nilang sinusubuan ng pagkain si Jamie na nakaupo sa high chair sa harap nila. _

_ "It doesn't have to happen right away, Chu." Sabi ni Rosé. _

_ "I know, Rosie..pero at least a word even. All he does is make sounds." _

_ "He'll get there." _

_ "I just want to be sure there's nothing wrong with him." _

_ Bumuntong-hininga si Rosé. Hinalikan si Jisoo. "Relax, Jichu. He's okay. He just doesn't feel like talking yet. You should know that. Ayaw mo ba nun may namana siya sayo?" _

_ "Very funny, Chip." _

_ "Chill okay? If he gets to a whole year without talking that's when we take him to a doctor yeah?" _

_ "Hmm." _

_ "See? You're doing what he does. Communicates with sound. He really is your son." _

_ "Pwass mwee dwa spwoon pwease!" Sabi ni Jamie.  _

_ Nagkauntugan sila Jisoo at Rosé dahil sa bilis ng ikot ng ulo nila para matignan ang nagsalita. _

_ "What?" Sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Jamie?" _

_ Tinignan sila ni Jamie. Nginitian. "Pwass mwee spwoon mommies?" Sabi niya. _

_ Di naman maintindihan ni Jamie kung bakit biglang umiyak ang mommies niya. Nanghihingi lang naman siya ng kutsara para sana makakain siya ng mag-isa. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

**_ONE YEAR_ **

_ "Happy birthday, dear Twiiiix!!! Happy birthday to you!" Kanta ng barkada.  _

_ Nasa Jollibee sila. Bakit? Dahil trip lang ng tropa na mag kiddie party kahit sila lang invited.  _

_ "Isang taon na!" Sabi ni Irene. "Mygahd! Bilis."  _

_ "Kaya nga eh. Parang kelan lang ang liit liit na bata ngayon eh nawawala na." Sabi ni Jennie. _

_ Nagtinginan ang barkada. _

_ "NAWAWALA SI JAMIE PUTANGINA!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.  _

_ Kanya-kanya silang pulasan para maghanap.  _

_ "Bakit kasi kayo mga nagsi-kanta bigla? Putangina niyong lahat!" Sigaw ni Rosé. _

_ "Birthday party kasi! Di ba dapat kumakanta?" Sabi ni Lisa. _

_ "Wala yung may birthday? Walang cake?" Sabi ni Joy. _

_ "Nasaan na ba kasi yung cake?" Tanong ni Yeri. "Pag Disney princess yung design eh dibs ako kay Cinderella." _

_ "Mamaya na natin problemahin yung nawawalang cake yung anak ko muna hanapin natin!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.  _

_ Inangat nila ang mga tela na nakabalot sa lamesa, sumilip sa ilalim. Wala si Jamie. Lumabas si Rosé papunta sa mismong restaurant kasama ni Joy para dun maghanap. _

_ Ten minutes. Nag-regroup sila sa venue. Di padin nakikita ang hinahanap. _

_ "Ganto ba feeling ng aatakihin sa puso?" Tanong ni Jisoo. _

_ "I'm going to cry." Announcement ni Rosé. _

_ Bumukas ang pintuan ng venue. Pumasok si Seulgi na bitbit si Jamie. Masayang kumakain ng Twix si Twix. _

_ "Ohmygod!" Sigaw ni Rosé. "My baby!" Hinablot si Jamie mula sa BossDad niya. _

_ "Problema niyo?" Tanong ni Seulgi. _

_ "Saan mo siya nahanap, Slug?" Tanong ni Wendy. _

_ Binaba ni Seulgi ang dala niyang package sa lamesa. "Sino?" _

_ "Si Twix, boss!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Saan mo nahanap?" _

_ "Kasama ko naman talaga siya?" Sagot ni Seulgi. _

_ "Saan kayo nagpunta?" Tanong ni Jisoo.  _

_ "Went to pick up his birthday cake. Nagpaalam ako kay Irene di ba niya sinabi sa inyo?" _

_ Nagtinginan ang barkada kay Irene.  _

_ "Ay shet. Sabi ko na may nalimutan ako eh." Sabi ni Irene. _

_ "I'm suddenly so scared of having children with you." Sabi ni Seulgi. _

_ "In my defense!" Katwiran ni Irene. "Sasabihin ko na dapat kaso kumanta kayo pagkasabi ko ng birthday cake." _

_ "So naki-G ka na din?" Stressed na sabi ni Jisoo. _

_ "Oo naman! Bakit hindi?" _

_ "You're gonna have a great time being parents, BossDad." Sabi ni Rosé sa umiiling na si Seulgi. _

_ "Thank you, Rosie. I think so too." _


	137. MINI SNUGGLEBUN 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 137\. 
> 
> Eto na ang ating paboritong main ship. Anong trip nila?
> 
> Enjoy guys! :D

Hinagis ni Irene ang popcorn papunta sa ceiling. Sinubukan saluhin ng bibig. No dice. Tinamaan lang sa noo ang katabi niyang si Seulgi. Ngumiti siya. "Ang sakin lang. Di mo ba naisip na additional daebak plus plus points sa top energy mo pag ikaw yung preggers?" Sabi niya. 

Nagtaas ng kaliwang kilay si Seulgi. Pinulot ang popcorn na nakakalat sa kama nila, binato kay Irene. "Saang banda?" Sabi nito. 

"Dun sa meter na nagme-measure kung gaano ka ka-willing gawin lahat para sa partner mo." Binalik ni Irene ang popcorn. 

Tinapon ni Seulgi sa basurahan. "Still no, Hyunbun."

"Ang corny mo."

"Bakit ba G na G kang ako ang magdala ng anak natin?"

"Wala lang. Tinatamad ako eh."

"Lul. That's not what this is. Anong legit na reason mo?"

Kumain lang ulit si Irene ng popcorn. Pinause ang pinapanuod sa laptop ni Seulgi na pelikula. (Before Sunrise-pangatlong ulit na nila, di padin niya magets kung bakit gustong-gusto ng asawa niya ang palabas.) Gumulong tapos yumakap kay Seulgi. Isa. Dalawang whine niya. Nagpapatong na ang kasama sa bed. 

"What's up with you?" Tanong ni Seulgi pagkatapos siyang yakapin ng mahigpit.

"Natatakot ako." Mahinang bulong ni Irene sa dibdib ni Seulgi. 

"Ha?"

"Natatakot ako." Ulit ni Irene.

"Why?"

"Di ko alam. What if something goes wrong?"

"What if it all goes well?"

"Di naman tayo may hawak nun."

Hinalikan siya sa noo ni Seulgi. "I'll be with you every step of the way, love. By God will I fucking try to have everything go right. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Usog ka dali tapos play mo na yung pelikula. Lapit na best part. Yung sa ferris wheel."

"Pang-matalino tong pelikula na to eh. Letse naman."

"Kaya ng braincells mo yan. Next nalang natin favorite mong pelikula. Ano ba feel mo?"

"Let Love Lead The Way. Yung kay Richard Gutierrez dati."

"Kingina. Matulog na nga lang tayo puta naman."

"Paka-judgy neto. Ganda kaya nung pelikulang yun."

"Ewan ko sayo."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kulet nung option na yung egg cells mo ang keme tapos ako magdadala. Surrogate lang ang peg." Comment ni Irene. 

Nasa loob sila ng kotse. Kakagaling lang sa unang appointment sa fertility doctor. Nagbubuklat siya ng mga leaflet na kinolekta mula sa loob ng clinic.

Tumango ang nagmamaneho na si Seulgi. "I've a feeling kaya mo sinasabi yan kasi ganun gusto mong mangyari."

"Duh. Di lang ako dapat mahirapan noh. Saks na pati ikaw dun sa harvest harvest eme."

"Sabi ko na nga ba."

"Isipin mo nalang more chances of winning."

"Exactly how?"

"Alam natin pareho na mas mataas ang chance na hindi katulad ko yung lalabas."

"What does that even mean?"

"Di kaya ng planet na may katulad ako."

"I beg to differ. Kinakaya nga ng Earth yung anim mong anak na nagmana sayo eh."

"Ay tru. Sabagay..Pero shempre iba padin yung biological sa ampon. Ayoko lang na eventually eh lumaki yung anak kong katulad ko na mahihirapan kasi ganda lang ang meron. At least pag ikaw eh may talino tsaka diskarte sa buhay na inborn."

Tahimik na lumiko si Seulgi. Papunta sa isang parking lot. Tahimik din na pumarada tapos nagtanggal ng seatbelt. Bumuntong-hininga.

"Trip mo?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Humarap si Seulgi kay Irene. Tinitigan siya. 

"Hoy ang skeri ha. Bakit ganyan ka makatingin?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Why..do you think that?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Ang alin?"

"That. The whole spiel about how ganda lang ang meron ka and all that. Why?"

"Kasi totoo naman?"

Umiling si Seulgi. Hinawakan ang dalawang kamay ni Irene. "No. Stop it. Di ako natutuwa."

"Ha?"

"You have so many great things about you, HyunBun. Di lang naman sa ganda mo ako na-in love."

"Ay ang sweet."

"You wouldn't be here kung ganda lang ang meron ka. I wish you'd stop being insecure about yourself..I won't ever get tired of assuring you otherwise but I hope you think that you have so much more to contribute to this planet other than your physical appearance. Talino mo kaya. I'd give my left arm to have our child be as smart at Math as you are. Dami mo pating kindness na pinagkakalat kung saan saan kahit parati mong dina-downplay with jokes and shit. Yung pakulo mo lang sa barkada na pamana is a great example already..Lam mo ba na they jokingly call you 'Greatest Woman of this Generation'?"

"Saan nanggaling yung..what..amputa." Natatawang comment ni Irene. 

Ngumiti nadin si Seulgi. "Nalasing si Wendy one time. Laughtrip eh. Was raving about how you bought her and Joy a new microwave nung nasira ni Rosie yung kanila."

"What is it with Chip and microwaves naman ba kasi? She keeps breaking them. What the fuck. Tinatakbo buong barkada, pustahan kasunod niyang sisirain yung satin?"

Nagsimula nang mag-drive ulit si Seulgi. "BossChild's just way too excited for the food to heat up." Katwiran niya.

"Osige. Depensahan mo pa. I can't wait for you to be like that with our actual child."

Tinuro ni Seulgi ang sarili. "Good cop." Tinuro si Irene. "Bad cop."

"Di ba pwedeng good cop din ako? I don't think I can handle the discipline side. Don't really have a leg to stand on." Comment ni Irene. 

Nag-isip saglit si Seulgi. Shift ng gear, tumango. "Actually. Tamang sira-ulo ka eh."

"Pakyu. Tru tho."

"Labyu too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pwaper, Dalgommie! I beat you again!" Sigaw ni Jamie. Nakaupo sa floor ng pantry nila sa office. 

"There is absolutely no way you would lose against Dalgom, Twix. He's a dog. Paper or rock lang ibabato niyan parati. Ano bang trip mo sa buhay?" Sabi ni Jisoo sa anak niya. Natatawa. 

Lunch break ng lahat. 

"Di naman namin magets kung bakit ayaw niyo ni Chip gumora ng babysitter." Sabi ni Jennie. "Hindi sa ayaw namin na nandito rin si Twix ha. Pero he's a year and a half old. Don't you guys think it's time?"

Umiling si Rosé sa gitna ng pagkain ng baon na Pho. "Ayaw. We like to keep him close."

Dumating si Wendy. Nagbaba ng isang paperbag sa table tapos umupo sa tabi ni Joy. "What's crackin' everybody?" Sabi niya.

"Ate Jennie is telling Jichu and I to start thinking about a babysitter for Jamie." Balita ni Rosé. 

"Grabe ha." Sabi ni Lisa. "Di naman utos yun, Chip. Suggestion lang."

"Paki niyo ba kung trip ng ChuChip na parating kasama si Twix?" Tanong ni Joy. "Anak naman nila yan."

"Tru." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Wala lang. Naisip ko lang kasi parang ang liit ng social circle ni Twix." Sabi ni Jennie. "Wala siyang ibang options other than nine dysfunctional adult children who call themselves tropang Itim na Bulbol. What the hell. I imagine it would do wonders for his maturity levels."

"Adults padin." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Lahat ng matututunan niya satin eh leagues ahead of people his age. Keri na. Other than the bad words, magsi-ayos bawal magmurahan."

"Saya kaya nun." Entry ni Irene. "Ganyan din plan namin ni Seulgi pag nagka-anak kami eh."

"Ginora niyo na ba?" Tanong ni Rosé. Lumuhod sa tabi ni Jamie para subuan ang anak ng pagkain bago hayaan ito na bumalik sa pakikipaglaro kay Dalgom.

"The next appointment for this Saturday should be it." Sabi ng kakadating lang na si Seulgi na umupo sa tabi ni Irene.

"Ay." Sabi ni Lisa. "Paparty ba tayo?" Tanong niya.

"Para saan?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"For goodluck."

"Ginawang lotto amputa."

"Alam mo tangina mo. Nagsa-suggest lang eh. Buset naman. Basag trip."

"Yan nanaman kayo eh." Saway ni Jisoo. "Buti nalang di nakikinig si Twix. Wag sabi magmumurahan sa paligid ng bata eh!"

Lumingap si Wendy. "Nasaan bunso niyo?" Tanong niya sa lahat.

"May nilalakad si Yerms na papeles." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Para saan?" 

"Gogora na daw niya Med School." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Legit ba?!" Sabi nila Seulgi at Wendy.

"Gaganun-ganun lang yung si Yerim na isang buset at kalahati pero matalino yung bunso namin na yun." Yabang ni Joy.

"Talagang pangarap mag-doctor eh. Better late than never." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Para daw may ipagyayabang si Saeron tungkol sa jowatsong niya." Entry ni Rosé. 

"Full support kami sa kanya pero shempre dapat di niya malalaman yun." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ayos naman pala." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Hmm." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Kunyari pa tong si Slug eh impressed naman talaga siya kay Yerms. Pabebe lang." Sabi ni Irene.

"Wag kayo maingay sa kanya." Nakangiting sabi ni Seulgi. "Pero parang trip kong itabi magiging anak ko sa kanya para makakuha yun ng kahit konting influence when it comes to pulling brilliant pranks."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I could be pregnant by now." Sabi ni Irene. 

Pauwi na sila galing sa isa nanamang appointment. Nagawa na ang dapat gawin, tamang intay na lang ng kahihinatnan.

"Yeah you are." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Pagsisilbihan mo ba ako?"

"The moment we get a positive result, yes."

"Ang daya. Bakit hindi ngayon?"

"Kasi hindi ka Reyna."

"Para namang tanga to eh."

"Trip mo ba ngayon na?"

"Yep."

"Too bad. Maghintay ka."

"Critical period kaya to. Ayaw mo bang mag-send ng good vibes sa Universe by being maalaga sakin? Pinagbubuntis ko ang anak mo! Mahiya ka naman!"

"Wala pa nga amputa."

"Pessimist ka."

"Di naman sa pagiging pessimist..just being realistic."

"Wala sa lugar. Ma-excite ka naman kahit slight. Parang ayaw mo pa sa gawa mo eh."

"Luh?"

"Oh bakit? Hindi ba yun ang peg? Chill chill ka diyan masyado eh. Ang lagay eh ayos lang sayo kahit ano maging result."

Natahimik si Irene. Tumingin sa labas ng bintana. 

"Shit." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Oo. Talagang shit. Wag mo ako kausapin nagtatampo ako. Legit. Ngayon lang ako magtotoyo ulit wag kang kokontra may kasalanan ka naman talaga." Sagot ni Irene. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nag-flop si Seulgi sa kama. Nagpakawala ng badtrip na tsk ang nakaupo at nagbabasa na si Irene. 

Gumapang si Seulgi mula sa paanan ng asawa papunta sa ibabaw. Kinuha ang libro tapos pinatong sa bedside table. 

Pikon na iniwas ni Irene ang mukha sa halik ni Seulgi. "Layuan mo ako tangina ka pikon pa din ako ng malala." Banta niya.

"Sorry na kasi." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Mhmm. Sure. Apology accepted, dun ka sa sofa."

"Huy." 

"Snuggle please. I'm legit so annoyed at you."

Umupo na si Seulgi sa harap ni Irene. Umiling. "I..didn't mean to make you feel like I don't want this..I swear."

"I know you don't, Bear..Kaso ganun yung labas eh." Sabi ni Irene pagkatapos hubarin ang salamin niya at bumuntong-hininga.

"I just don't want to get my hopes up too much."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"Wala naman pala eh. Bakit ka masyadong cool? Di naman nakakabawas ng pogi points yung ma-excite kahit konti. I expected you'd be over the moon sa possibility palang eh. Ang lagay eh excited ka lang pag pinaguusapan pero ngayong andun na yung very real situation..wala na."

"I'm sorry."

"Akala ko ba every step of the way?"

"Di naman nabago yun!" Giit ni Seulgi.

"Eh ano to?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. Pumatong na ulit sa asawa niya. "Natatakot nadin ako." Sabi niya.

Sinimulang laruin ni Irene ang buhok ni Seulgi. 

"Ayokong makita mo na natatakot ako so I thought..to tough it out kahit konti..kasi..baka pati ikaw madamay sa panic mode ng utak ko if you see that." Paliwanag ni Seulgi.

"Para kang tanga. Dalawa tayo dito. Bobo ka." 

"I'm terrified of stupid shit."

"Yeah you are. Dumb Bear."

"Kaya naman natin diba?"

"Of course. Tayo pa ba? Bunbun and Snuggle yata."

"I love you. I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, Seulgi. Pregnant or not."

"Us as parents is going to be SUCH a mess."

"Not as messy as ChuChip, lam mo ba na dinala nila yung si Twix sa inuman college reunion ni Jisoo?"

"Tangina legit ba?"

"They need to learn to be away from that kid kahit saglit."

"Papaliparin naman natin anak natin kung sakali diba?"

"Oo naman. In style pa. Sa private jet ni Appa."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You want a boy or a girl?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

Naglilibot sila sa grocery. Tamang pang-baba ng kinain na hapunan at bili nadin ng isang buwang essentials.

"Not sure..May lalaki na sa tropa eh. Girl naman siguro? Matchmaking tayo paglaki nila." Biro ni Irene.

"Yeh goodluck with that."

"Thanks. I need it." Kumuha ng Kimchi na naka-sale si Irene tapos nilagay sa cart. 

Tahimik silang bumalik sa paglilibot. Walang listahan, tamang dukot nalang ng maisipan. 

"Seryoso ba yun?" Tanong ulit ni Seulgi. 

Natawa si Irene. "Ikaw ba? Anong gusto mo?"

Tumitig si Seulgi sa shelves ng aisle na kinalalagyan nila. Di na namalayan pareho na nasa baby section na pala sila. Kumuha siya ng isang pair ng pink na booties. "I'd love to have a baby girl." Bulong niya.

Lumapit nadin si Irene. "Kala ko ba kambal na one of each?" Biro ulit.

"Pag pinalad then even better."

"Hmm. Paano kung parehong babae or parehong lalaki?"

"Gonna be lit."

"Love you, Bear."

"Love you, Bun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Nagkaroon ka na ba?"

"Ha?" 

"Nagkaroon ka na ba kako."

"Ng ano?"

"Ng thing."

"Madaming thing ang nagkaroon na ako. Perks of being filthy rich."

"Monthly shit kasi."

"Makatawag ng monthly shit kala mo di rin siya nagkakaroon eh. Babae tayo dito. Bakla lang pareho baka nalilimutan mo."

"Para namang ewan to eh."

"Bilang mo ba cycle ko?"

"Kasunod kita eh."

"Sabay kaya tayo last month."

"That was a hellish week."

"Ugh. I know."

"So yes or no?"

"Wala pa."

"Hmm."

"PT time you think? How long has it been?"

"About a month..GG na natin?"

"Wait another week?"

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay. We wait another week."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kamusta na?" Tanong ni Joy kay Irene. 

Nakatambay sila sa bahay ng kaibigan. Kasama sila Rosé at Jennie. Lumakad ng sarili ang mga S.O nila.

"Am I supposed to feel different?" Sabi ni Irene. "Do I just somehow know if it worked? Chip?"

"Any insight?" Prompt din ni Jennie.

Nilunok ni Rosé ang nginunguya na Pringles (ninakaw niya yung isang can sa stash ng BossDad niya.) Nilingon ang tulog sa sofa katabi ni Dalgom na si Jamie. "Not really. At least..based on my experience. I didn't know I was pregnant until I somehow missed my period. Gonna feel different once it's confirmed though. For sure."

"Hmmm. Parang ang complicated naman." Comment ni Joy. "Kaya ayokong magbuntis eh."

"Saya kaya." Sabi ni Rosé. Balik lang sa kain.

"Ang smooth sailing naman kasi ng sayo, Chip." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Di rin. There were some stress."

"Like what?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Like how annoying Jisoo became and the anytime sickness."

"Keri na yun kaya. Bakit ka naman ma-aannoy sa attention ng asawa mo?" Sabi ni Joy. 

"Actually. Kala yata di namin alam na sanay na sanay siya bilang normalan yun ni Soo." Sabi ni Jennie. 

Natawa si Rosé. Umiling. "No guys..like..worse than normal. It wasn't funny, I don't why I'm laughing..she was SO annoying. Wouldn't let me do shit kasi paranoid AF siya."

"I'd take being pregnant just for Snuggle to be more like Jisoo." Comment ni Irene. Kumuha nadin ng Pringles mula sa can na hawak ni Rosé. "Di naman sa hindi ako satisfied sa galawan niya ngayon ha..I am. It's just.."

"Parang mag-tropa talaga eh no?" Biro ni Joy. "Tipong I do my thing and you do yours?"

"Slight?" 

"Maalaga naman si Boss Slug." Sabi ni Jennie. "Di lang showy katulad ni Soo. Anong kinakana mo?" 

"We both mellowed out a fuck ton since we got married."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

"Good thing yeah. Great even..Di lang maiwasan na maghanap ng lambing minsan. Mygahd. Sobrang adult na namin pareho, we barely talk stupid shit while having sex anymore. Jesus..who takes sex seriously?"

"Lisa and I do." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Lemme guess..Nagaaway kayo in the middle of it?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Minsan."

"I was joking..ohmygod. Why?!"

"Keeps it fun."

Tumango si Irene. "Mhmm. Like how Slug and I used to talk random topics while in the middle of it. One of the more memorable ones was the conversation on wormholes." Entry niya.

"Weird niyo." Sabi ni Joy. "Pero oks nadin. Fitness trainer ang peg ko kay Wanda eh."

Tumawa silang lahat. 

"It's going to happen if it's supposed to happen, ate Irene." Sabi ni Rosé nang mahimasmasan sila. "I've a feeling may tinatago lang na other side si BossDad na she'll only show pag andun na. Lam mo naman yun. Likes to be sure of things before making a move."

"Sabagay." Sabi ni Irene. "Bakit ko nga naman ida-doubt? Sure naman na mahal ako nun. I suppose everything else will come when it should."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm fucking terrified." Balita ni Seulgi sa mga kasama sa lamesa.

Nasa isang bar sila. Scheduled monthly 'top' unit inuman. 

Tumango si Jisoo. "Gets boss." Sabi niya. Tinaas ang hawak na baso ng beer tapos uminom. 

"Scary shit kapag andun na yung actual prospect noh?" Asar ni Wendy. "Saya lang mag-plan plan pero kabado bente na pag pweds maging legit."

"Big deal naman kasi talaga yung mag-anak and stuff." Sabi ni Lisa. "Pakiramdam ko eh ganyan din magiging feels ko pag turn na namin ni Jennie eh."

"That's bringing a life into this Universe. Someone who would be forever dependent on Irene and I." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I think I have a right to be scared out of my mind."

"Buti nalang wala talaga sa plans namin ni Joy. I'm already scared of so much shit on my own, I don't think kakayanin ko yung pressure of having my own kid." Entry ni Wendy.

"Paano mo kinaya?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Jisoo.

Kibit-balikat si Jisoo. "Easy. By not trying."

"Zep is a year and a half old. Rosie is still pissed at everything you were while she was pregnant." Deadpan na comment ni Wendy.

Natawa si Jisoo. "Tanggap ko na. Ang lala naman kasi talaga. I couldn't help it. Parang..gusto ko lang siya noon alagaan ng 24/365 eh alam naman ng lahat na ayaw nun ng ganun."

"Got any tips for me?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Let yourself go, boss. I imagine di magagalit si Madam if you be showy kahit ngayon lang. Masyado kang lowkey eh. Mag OA ka. Try lang."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tahimik na pumasok ng bahay si Seulgi. Bumuntong-hininga habang niluluwag ang necktie. 

Isang linggo na siyang naliligo sa overtime kaka back and forth sa isang project na nakuha nila ni Wendy mula sa isang big time na business person na gustong magpatayo ng bahay pero pabago-bago ng plans sa magiging itsura. 

Pagod siyang naglakad papunta sa ref at kumuha ng isang bote ng tubig na dinala na niya paakyat ng hagdan habang umiinom.

Dinig niya ang tunog ng TV mula sa kwarto nila ni Irene. Nakatulugan na siguro ng asawa niya ang paghihintay na makauwi siya. 

Umiling si Seulgi. Guilty. Nagkapangakuan kasi silang dalawa nung unang gabi ng honeymoon nila na hindi sila pwedeng matulog ng hindi sabay ngayong kasal na sila. Ngayon na lang nabali ang winning streak, kasalanan niya pa.

Binuksan niya ang pinto ng kwarto. 

Nakaupo si Irene sa kama. Kumakain ng cup noodles habang nanunuod ng pelikula sa TV. 

"Sup, Snuggle." Bati ni Irene. 

"I love you. Sorry I'm late. Fucking..client..keeps changing his mind in the middle of building his house. Wendy and I are up to our wit's end." Paliwanag ni Seulgi kahit mukhang hindi naman kailangan dahil hindi galit ang kausap. 

"I love you too, Bear. Don't worry about it. Work is work tsaka di naman problema sakin magpuyat..I think.."

"I'll wash up and then cuddles yeah?"

"Hurry up."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm taking some time off, I think." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nakahiga na silang dalawa. Yakap niya ang nakapwesto sa ibabaw niya na si Irene. 

"Why?" Tanong ni Irene.

"You could be pregnant. Can't keep staying up late all the time to wait for me."

"I could also not be pregnant and this is all okay."

"Gotta be positive here."

"Ah so now you want to be positive."

"Irene.."

"Sorz. Nangti-trip lang. Love you."

"Mhmm. Love you too. Time off. I'm taking it. I'll let Wendy take point on everything after this project is done."

"If you think it's a good idea, I won't stop you. I'm not dumb to say no to spending more time with you anyway."

"Right? Pregnant or not it's a win-win."

"Tulog na tayo?"

"Wanna bang?"

"Wow naman. Di ka pagod?"

"Not for you."

"Game."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Chip." Tawag ni Irene sa dumaan sa harap ng desk niya na si Rosé. 

Natigil ang tinawag. Nakangiting humarap sa kanya. "Sup?"

"Samahan mo ako mamaya."

"Saan?"

"Sa Watsons."

"Cool. I don't really need anything from there but I have Jichu's credit card. Panigurado I'll find something to buy para lang asarin siya."

"Di ka man lang magtatanong kung bakit?"

"I assume you're off to get what I think you'll get kasi may suspicion ka and you want to surprise BossDad with it."

"Smart."

"Duh."

"Lunch?"

"Lunch."

"Ayos. Libre kita sa Jabee after."

"Di ba pwedeng Subway? I kinda want a sandwich."

"Hard bargain."

"Kala mo maghihirap amputa."

"Wag ka nga nagmumura! Di bagay."

"Wankosayo, ate Irene. Stay positive."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Twix!" Tawag ni Seulgi sa dumaan sa harap ng bukas na pinto ng office niya na si Jamie.

Lumapit ang bata. Umakyat sa legs niya tapos kumandong. "Yes BwossBwear?"

"Gotta stop calling me BossBear, kid."

"Nope. Mommy call you BwossDad. I call you BwossBwear."

"Hmm."

"Watchu think?"

"Why are you so smart?"

"Mommy Jichu reads me books every night."

"Makes sense."

"I gotta go play with Dalgommie. Hurry up with talking."

"Nahahawa ka na sa barkada ng parentals mo." Biro ni Seulgi. Natatawa. Inikot niya ang upuan niya para maharap sa desk. Kumuha ng isang lapis tapos isang bagong bond paper na binigay niya sa inaanak. "Draw with me for a bit."

"Mmkay." Sagot ni Jamie. Pinatong sa lamesa ang papel tapos nagsimulang mag-scribble.

"You know where your mom and Irene are?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa bata.

"Nope." Sagot ni Jamie. "Mommy said to stay here for now while she goes to have lunch with ninang Aywin. Said to keep other mom and Dalgom company."

"Hmmm. She didn't say where they would eat?"

"Swubway."

"Ahh. Sandwich."

"I said to bwing me some too. Good right?"

"Smart move."

"Mhmm."

Sumilip sa office ni Seulgi si Jisoo. "Kala ko kung saan na napadpad yang si Twix nanaman eh. Andito lang pala." Sabi niya.

"Peram muna, Soo." Paalam ni Seulgi.

"Practice run na nga talaga anak ko."

"Yaan mo na. Cool kaya nun."

"Mhmm. I'm proud."

"Twix talks like you. Short and concise sentences. I like."

"He got everything else from Rosie..I'm glad at least isa man eh may namana siya sakin." Biro ni Jisoo.

"I hope my kid would be like Irene."

"Magugunaw the Earth, boss. Kakayanin mo ba yung dalawa na sila?"

"Kinakaya mo nga na may dalawang Rosie ka eh."

"You forget Chip's as chilled out as she can get, boss. Irene..is the total opposite."

"Should be fun."

"Goodluck then. Kakain muna ako. Sayo muna yang si Twix ha!"

"Oks."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Nagtitinginan yung mga tao. Huy." Saway ni Irene sa kasama niyang kumain. "Mukha tuloy akong BFF mo na dinadamayan ka over lunch kasi na-ghost ka ng china-chat mo."

"Ang sarap nung Pho!" Sabi ni Rosé. Lumuluha.

"Kala ko ba sandwich ang trip mo? Bakit tayo nasa Vietnamese restaurant?"

"Am I not allowed to change my mind on food now?"

"Ganyan ka na talaga no?"

"Yep. Dadalhin ko sila Jichu tsaka Jamie dito. May kiddie meal options naman. Keri na."

"Mygahd. Pamilyado na fake maknae ko."

"Pag nag-CR ka malalaman mo kung ikaw din."

"Game na ba agad?"

Kibit-balikat si Rosie. "Find out now and I can help you plan how to break it to BossDad pag legit."

"Hmmmmmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"How'd you feel like having a playmate, Twix?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa nakakandong sa kanya.

"Could be fun. Will I have one?" Sagot ni Jamie.

"You could, yes. Will you take care of them?"

"Bestfriend."

"Yessssss."

"Neat. I shall. When?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Irene to find out. If it goes well..in about nine months?"

"Get to play with them right away?"

"Not really. Gotta wait until they can walk and stuff."

"Booooo."

"I know. Wait will be worth it though."

"Wish it's fast like buying sandwich."

"Samedt, Twix. Same."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Bunsoooooooo!!!!" Iyak ng barkada. 

"Para kayong mga ewan." Sagot ni Yeri.

Nakatambay sila lahat sa pantry. Biyernes. Lunch break. 

"Iiwan mo na kamiiiii!" Sigaw ni Joy.

"Wag kang OA, Ligaya. Di naman ako nag-resign. Part time na lang."

"Kahit naaaaaaa!!" Sigaw ni Jennie.

"Luh? Parang tanga."

"Paano na ako magiging maayos na IT kung wala na yung partner in crime ko?!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Di ko naman alam kung bakit dalawa IT ng office nato sa tru lang."

"Actually. Less pa ng papasahod. Economical." Biro ni Wendy.

"Ay. Wala sa agreement yun!"

"Wala naman tayong agreement na sasahod ka padin ng buo kahit part time ka na." Biro din ni Seulgi.

"Takpan niyo yung tenga ni Twix."

Natatawang tinakpan ni Rosé ang tenga ng anak niya.

"Putangina naman." Sabi ni Yeri. "Mag-aaral ako, boss!" 

"Joke lang kireng-kire siya." Sabi ni Wendy. Tumatawa nadin. 

"Bad joke."

"Not joke." Deadpan na sabi ni Seulgi. "Part-time work..part-time sahod."

"Luh?"

Nagtinginan ang lahat kay Seulgi. Taka. 

"Grabe boss. Di biro mag-aral para mag-doctor." Comment ni Lisa. "Pre-med pa tong si Yerms. Panibagong degree. Harsh."

Umiling si Irene. "Pag ayaw netong isa na tumiklop, ako magbabayad ng tuition mo, Yerms. Yaan mo siya."

"Boss. Parang gago." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Uminom ng tubig si Seulgi. Tumawa. "Joke lang guys, grabe. Tanggap ko na yan wag mag-alala. Sagot ko na transpo mo, Yerms. Sayo na kotse ko. Go to school in style."

"Legit ba?" Sabi ni Yeri. "Kahit yung sahod nalang ang di joke."

"Legit nga. Kailangan ko na din mag-upgrade since Irene and I are off for a family. Been looking into mini-vans."

"Tangina. Magkaka-Benz ako?"

"Yep. Kung ayaw mong bigay, bilhin mo."

"Magkano?"

"Kalahati ng original price."

"Tatlong milyon ang bili mo sa kotse mo, Slug." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Mabigat." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Goodluck, Yerms." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Tulungan kita." Offer ni Irene. 

Umiling si Yeri. "Trade." Offer niya kay Seulgi.

"For what?" Nakangiting sabi ni Seulgi.

"Anong wala ka?"

"Asawa ko si Irene. I have everything."

"Ang. Greasy." Sabi ni Joy. "Kinilig ako!"

"Ako din." Sabi ni Irene. "Score ka mamaya. Ayos tayo diyan."

"Kadiri ha." Sabi ni Yeri. "Di yun ibig kong sabihin, boss. Anong wala ka?"

"Whatever it is I'm pretty sure I can buy it." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Yung regalo sakin ni Madam nung last pasko."

"Oh?"

"Pirmado."

"Anong gagawin ko?"

Tumawa na si Irene. Malakas. "GG naaaaaaa!" Asar niya. "Parang alam ko tinutukoy ni Yerms!" Mabilis na binulong sa barkada ang suspicions. Natawa nadin tuloy ang lahat.

"Feeling ko sayo dapat yung isa dun eh." Sabi ni Yeri. "Nahalo lang sakin."

"Get to the point before I change my mind, kid." Banta ni Seulgi.

"Summer Magic. Leader Bae."

"Meron na ako nun."

"May pirma."

"I can manage without it."

"May kiss mark."

"Deal." Hinagis ni Seulgi ang susi ng kotse niya kay Yeri. "Alagaan mo si Reve hayop ka."

"Ayos!"

"Galeng naman. Marupok si boss pag Bae ang usapan noh?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Di man lang nagtanong kung legit si Leader Bae humalik sa album." Sabi ni Jennie. "Malay mo si Irene lang pala?"

"Sounds like something Madam would do actually." Comment ni Joy. "Tamang pang-asar ganern."

"Why exactly would Leader Bae even kiss an album with her own face on it?" Tanong ni Wendy. "I call bullshit."

"Ganda kaya nung leader ng RV." Sabi ni Rosé. "If I had a face like hers, I'd kiss the album too."

Sumasayaw-sayaw na si Yeri sa kinatatayuan. Iniikot-ikot ang susi ng kotse sa daliri habang kumakanta ng Power Up. 

"Balik mo muna pala yang susi, Yerms." Biglang sabi ni Irene. Binatukan si Seulgi. "Wala kaming sasakyan pauwi."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sabado. 

Tambay silang dalawa sa bahay. Gulong-gulong sa kama, channel surf sa TV, minsan na kalikot sa cellphone. 

Sumilip si Seulgi sa ginagawa ng asawa niya sa phone nito. Iniwas sa kanya. 

"Problema mo?" Tanong ni Seulgi. "Everything's in Korean, I wouldn't understand shit anyway."

"Wag kang istorbo. Ka-chat ko yung Oppa I'm having an affair with." Sagot ni Irene.

"Have fun with that then." Gumulong palayo si Seulgi. Tumalikod nadin kay Irene. "I'm taking a nap."

"Yieeeee nagselos siya." Asar ni Irene.

"Ewan ko sayo."

"Luh siya. Love you, dumb Bear."

"Love you too."

"May lakad ka ba today?" Tanong ni Irene pagkatapos ng ilang minutong tahimik at natapos na siya sa ginagawa sa phone.

"Wala naman. Bakit?" Sagot ni Seulgi. "You wanna go somewhere?"

"Punta tayong Gangnam."

"The fuck are you on? Makasalita parang Manila lang ah."

"Same gist. Six hours din aabutin natin pag sa Manila tayo nagpunta eh. Tanginang Pilipinas."

"Legit ka ba?"

"Oo nga! Tara dali. Mag-impake ka for the weekend. I bought tickets first class, flight in two hours."

"Parang tanga naman eh." Bumangon si Seulgi. Hinalikan sa noo si Irene tapos nagpunta sa closet nila kung saan niya nilabas ang isang medium sized na travel bag. "Packing for both of us?"

"I live there."

"No you don't. You live with me."

"Kinilig ako ACK!"

"Bilis na!"

Natawa si Irene. Bumangon nadin. "Pack for yourself." Sabi niya nang makalapit kay Seulgi. "I have stuff at my flat. Pweds na. Just bring the thing."

"Why would I forget that?" Biro ni Seulgi.

"Sex na nga lang muna tayo. Cute mo eh. Mabilis ka naman mag-impake tara na!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Huminga silang dalawa. 

Incheon Airport. 6PM KST. 

"Please tell me you have a car waiting for us." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Yep. Appa's driver to the rescue near the entrance. Leggo." Sagot ni Irene. 

Saglit lang din ay nakarating na sila sa condo ni Irene sa Gangnam. Walang isang oras kahit may dinaanan silang store sa gitna ng byahe. 

"Been a while." Comment ni Seulgi pagkatapos ibaba ang sapatos sa shoe rack sa tabi ng pinto.

"I know. Care for a beer?" Offer ni Irene.

"Inom ulit sa balcony?" Biro ni Seulgi.

"You could say that."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tignan mo to. Nagaaya ng inom tapos di naman pala siya sasabay." Reklamo ni Seulgi.

Nakaupo silang dalawa sa lamesa balcony. Umiinom ng banana milk si Irene. 

"Di pwede." Sabi ni Irene.

"If you're worried about the hangover..Don't. Kala ko ba pinatanggal mo na liver mo for better walwal?" 

Natawa si Irene. Tumayo tapos lumapit kay Seulgi para halikan ito ng malalim. "Teka." Paalam niya bago umalis. 

Naaninag siya ni Seulgi na kinukuha ang paper bag na pinick-up nila mula sa isang store bago dumiretso sa condo. 

Hinalikan ulit ni Irene si Seulgi nang makabalik siya sa tabi nito. Inabot ang paper bag. 

"What up?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Remember when we talked about being that couple who matches on everything?" Sabi ni Irene.

Tumango si Seulgi. "Yep. Been working well as subtle as it is."

"I noticed you love your Converse."

"Is this a pair?"

"Yep."

"Neat."

Dinukot ni Seulgi ang laman ng paperbag. "I know they do personalized shit here. Kaya ba napagtripan mong magpunta ng Korya bigla?" Tanong niya.

"Shipping takes a while so I went and did everything online..for pick up."

"Iba talaga pag chaebol sugar mommy."

Kumindat si Irene. "I know."

"Slip ons are yours?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Yep. Can't be bothered with shoelaces. I assume mahihirapan din ako mag bend over in the future."

"Eh?"

"I hope you don't mind the hightops."

"I love them. Proper pink for both of us. No complaints, love. Thank you."

"Love you." Humalik si Seulgi kay Irene. Sweet. Kakilig ng malala.

"Love you too." Sagot ni Irene.

Kumunot ang noo ni Seulgi nang ibabalik na sana niya sa paperbag yung dalawang shoebox. Tumingin kay Irene na tinaasan lang siya ng kilay. 

"There's something else in here." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Hmm?" Patay-malisya na comment ni Irene.

Dinukot ni Seulgi ang tinutukoy. Shoebox din. Mas maliit ng di hamak sa naunang dalawa. "Ano to?"

"Malay ko. Find out."

Binuksan ni Seulgi. Suminghap. Tumingin kay Irene. Tumingin sa laman ng kahon, tumingin ulit kay Irene. 

Pair din ng sapatos. Match sa kung anong meron sila ni Irene. Pero maliit. Pang-bata. 

"Bunbun.." Bulong ni Seulgi.

"Snuggle?" Nakangiting sagot ni Irene.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Are you.."

"Am I?"

"Are we.."

"Hmm?"

"Pregnant?"

"Yep."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit."

"Ohmygod."

"Yep."

"I'm..going to be a parent..we're..parents."

"Seems like it, yeah."

"How?"

"You know how."

"No..I mean..how?"

"I went and took a PT with Chip nung Thursday. Came back positive so we celebrated by not coming back to work and dropping by the doctor's instead. Fake maknae had been AMAZING at helping out. Confirmed it for realsies dun so I..kept it a secret from you until I figured out how to tell kaninang umaga. Surprise, Bear."

Kumurap-kurap si Seulgi. Pinulot ang tansan ng beer na nasa lamesa tapos pinukol papunta sa langit. Tumayo tapos hinila nadin si Irene. Binuhat tapos inikot-ikot.

"Nahihilo ako!" Reklamo ni Irene. Tumatawa.

"I love you. Ohmygod..I love you so fucking much!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. Binaba si Irene tapos hinalikan ng halik na mas nakakahilo pa kesa sa pag-ikot ikot na ginawa niya. 

Lumuhod si Seulgi. Niyakap lang ang bewang ni Irene tapos ni-smush ang mukha sa tiyan niya. Suminghot.

"Are you actually crying?!" Comment ni Irene. Pang-asar kahit naiiyak nadin siya.

"Hey buddy..Hello." Sabi ni Seulgi. Di pinapansin si Irene pero kinakausap na yung tiyan niya. "I'm your other parent..I don't think you can hear me yet but hello..I..promise I love you and your mom so much already..I can't wait to meet you..Antay ka lang..I'll take care of you forever when that happens."


	138. MINI SNUGGLEBUN 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 138.
> 
> Part two of SnuggleBun's baby journey. 
> 
> Enjoy as always and let me know what's in your heads pls! :D
> 
> PS: I..know things about being preggo based on what I googled..if I was wrong at any point..let's all just suspend disbelief tnx.

"Again, boss?" Tanong ni Joy nang buksan niya ang front door ng bahay nila ni Wendy at madatnan ang kumakatok.

Nakasimangot na tumango si Seulgi. "Third time this week." Sabi niya. "Neat right?"

Natawa si Joy. "Lika na dito sa loob. Sumabay ka na samin ng hapunan." Aya niya.

Nagpunta silang dalawa sa dining. Nakaupo sa lamesa si Wendy at tumatawa. "Pinatapon ka nanaman ng asawa mo?" Asar niya sa bestfriend niya na pinakyu siya at umupo sa tabi niya. 

"Yes. Irene hates my face for some reason. It's annoying but I chalk it up to pregnancy hormones." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Can't..be mad at her."

"Tunog trip mo nang magalit eh." Sabi ni Joy.

Tumawa silang tatlo. "Actually." Sabi nalang ni Seulgi. 

"Ano nanaman ginawa mo ba kasi?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

"Was reading a book in bed when she blew up." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Bakit? Di lang yun." 

"Pag nilalambing eh ayaw. Nagagalit. So nagpunta na lang ako ng room to 'leave her alone' like she said..tapos sinundan ako sabay galit amputa. Saan? SAAN AKO LULUGAR?!"

"Perpetual PMS na si Madam oyeah!" Sabi ni Joy. "Feeling ko payback yan kasi never ka naman nahagip nun except for that one time."

"Kaya nga eh. Letse. Sa lagay nato eh makakauwi lang ako para maligo tapos mapapalayas nanaman."

"Dalawang buwan na noh?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Di ka marunong magbilang." Sabi ni Joy. "Apat na, tanga."

"Ay weh? Bilis ng panahon."

"Everything is a blur." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Fun though..Except for the random rage modes..Fun."

"Mhmm. Prada na eyebags mo." Comment ni Joy.

"Thanks. I worked hard for them. Konti nalang talo na yung maleta ni Jennie na Chanel."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di naman kita mawari para kang ewan." Sabi ni Jennie kay Irene. 

Nasa master's bedroom sila ng bahay nila Seulgi. Tamang tambay. Tinawagan siya ng kaibigan para may kasama ito through the night. 

"Di ko din magets sarili ko ngayon tbh." Sagot ni Irene. "Ang alam ko lang eh I get weird pikon everytime I see Slug's face. I feel bad for her..kaso wala eh. Ganun talaga."

"Papakausap ko si boss kay Lisa. Get tips on that."

"Ay you should. Ikaw naman primerang toyo sating dalawa eh. Lisa would know how to handle it."

"Real talk though..Kamusta pregnancy mo?"

Hinimas ni Irene ang maliit na baby bump. Ngumiti. "Okay naman so far..nausea isn't as bad as with Chip, thank God. Stays during mornings as it should..I..get headaches though..like..the kind that makes you feel weird and stuff? Ayun..pero other than that there's nothing to worry about."

"Luh. Headaches? Teh. Nasabi mo ba sa doctor niyo yun?"

"Am planning on telling sa next check up this Saturday. Should be manageable until then right?"

"Best to go right away. Alam ni boss?"

"Was planning on telling her kanina but then naasar ako sa cute so pinatapon ko muna siya kila Wendy."

"Para kang tanga. Umayos ka hoy!"

"Eto na, eto na. Itetext ko na."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Binuga ni Seulgi sa mukha ni Wendy ang iniinom na beer. Binaba ang hawak na controller ng PS4 tapos tumayo. 

Iritang pinunasan ni Wendy ang mukha. Nag-tsk sa screen na may announcement na namatay ang characters nila ni Seulgi tapos humarap sa bestfriend. "Problema mo?"

"May headaches daw and shit si Irene lately..Got any idea on why and what it means?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"I..am not a pregnant person doctor. Ask them."

"Wala kang dulot."

"Peace out, bruh. Run to your wife!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Been having some really bad headaches lately, we should probs go 2 doctor."  _ Basa ni Jennie sa text na pinadala ni Irene kay Seulgi. Binatukan niya si Irene. "Tangina ka talaga, wala man lang kahit anong tact or opening line, straight to the point agad. Ang goal mo ba is mag-panic ng malala si boss?"

"Ano ba dapat sasabihin ko sa ganung situation other than what's actually up? Why sugar-coat? Magagalit yun pag pinaikot-ikot ko pa." Sagot ni Irene. Hinihimas ang batok. "Dedemanda kita. Hurting pregnant people or some shit. Kala yata si Lisa ako na pweds i-manhandle eh." Dugtong niya. 

Bumukas ang pinto ng bedroom. Tumambad sa kanila ang hinihingal at gulo-gulo ang buhok na si Seulgi. 

"Tinakbo mo ba mula kila Wanda?" Tanong ni Irene sa asawa niya.

"Yep." Sagot ni Seulgi. "You alright? I'm prepped to run to the doctor right now. Tara na."

Tumayo si Jennie. "Mag-usap kayong dalawa. Yung walang pikunan ha. Wag niyo kami subukang gayahin ni Lisa, di kayo worthy imitators." Bago mag-walk out. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Umupo si Seulgi sa tabi ni Irene. Yumakap. "Hey." Bati niya.

"Sup." Sabi ni Irene.

"Still mad?"

"Nope..I..don't know why I get pissed at you all the time. I'm sorry. I'll try and be better."

"No it's okay. It's okay. You're pregnant. Can get away with shit. Perfect excuse. Ayos na. My question now is..ano yung sinasabi mo na sakit sa ulo and stuff?"

Kibit-balikat si Irene. Humalik kay Seulgi. "Di ko alam. Scares me. It could be normal pregnant person stuff but I asked Chip and she said di naman daw niya na-EXP yung ganun..I think we should talk to our doctor?"

"We really should. I know it could be normal but it could also not be and it wouldn't hurt to be extra careful. What do you think of cutting work hours too? I don't want you to over-exert yourself. Might be the cause of that too."

"Snuggle."

"Bunbun..I want you and our baby to be safe. I'm not taking any chances. Not with this one. You're cutting work hours. Final."

"I don't get a say?"

"Nope."

"Trip mo makitulog ulit tonight?"

"Tsk..Irene please..let's not be stubborn for once."

"You're telling me to not work full time RIGHT when I actually want to work tapos you think I won't be bummed about it? Wow."

"Please, love.."

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. Tinitigan ang mukha ng asawa niya na bakas ang stress at pagod. "I'll bargain with you. Work from home. Bilang you're on indefinite leave and staying here all day anyway. Sounds good? May 'office' naman tayo dito."

"Will that work better for you?"

"You don't have to spend on gas driving me to and from the actual office tapos you get to keep an eye on me all day. I think yeah..that would be okay."

"Sige. We'll see how it goes this week. We go to the doctor first thing bukas yeah? I don't want to wait any longer to try and find out if all is okay. I'll set an appointment now." Tumayo si Seulgi tapos dinukot sa bulsa ang cellphone. Dinial ang number ng doctor nila tapos bumuntong-hininga. Kinusot ang mata, humikab. 

Hinila ni Irene ang asawa niya. Hinalikan. Malalim. "I love you..I'm sorry me being pregnant is stressing you out." Bulong niya sa labi ni Seulgi.

"I love you too..so much..ayos lang. That's our baby you're brewing..I can deal with stress for a few months if it means you'd be comfy and they will be born well."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"What now?" Tentative na tanong ni Irene sa nagda-drive at nakasimangot na si Seulgi. 

"Part of me wants to cover you in bubble wrap until you give birth..part of me..wants to not do that coz I know you'd hate it." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Which side is winning?"

"The bubble wrap one."

"Snuggle.." Hinawakan ni Irene ang isang kamay ni Seulgi na nakapatong sa gear shift. 

Pinalo ni Seulgi ang manibela. Mahina lang pero may laman. "Pamura ng isa. Tangina." Sabi niya.

"It'll be okay." Sabi ni Irene.

"This is the sort of shit I was fucking terrified of."

"Di ka nag-iisa."

"Goddammit. I just want it to go well..fuck."

"It could still go well naman. Let's..not be pessimists about this."

"Did you hear what the doctor said? All those numbers? All those facts? Scares the crap out of me. It doesn't sound good. I could lose you both."

"You forget I'm fucking good at numbers and shit, Seulgi. Of course I heard, of course I registered the facts too. Do you think hindi rin ako takot sa possibility? For fuck's sake." Napipikon na si Irene sa takbo ng usapan. 

Tinabi ni Seulgi ang kotse. Hinubad ang seatbelt nang makahinto sila tapos sinandal ang ulo sa manibela. Umiyak.

"Huy." Saway ni Irene.

"I'm sorry for being like this..It's just..Irene I'm so scared..what if.." Bulong ni Seulgi.

Umiyak nadin si Irene. Hinubad ang seatbelt niya tapos dinantay ang ulo sa likod ni Seulgi. "We'll be okay, Seulgi. We WILL be. Kasi we have to be."

"Gahd.."

"Tamang dasal..tamang..sunod sa sabi ng doctor..and then..ask help from the tropa if kailangan..I know we're both terrified as fuck right now pero we'll get through this together. All three of us."

Nag-angat na ng tingin si Seulgi kay Irene. "We have to." Sabi niya habang nagpupunas ng luha. 

Hinalikan siya ni Irene. "That's the spirit, Snuggle Bear." Sabi niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit son." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Ano daw?" Sabi ni Yeri. "Pre-ano daw?"

"Pre-eclampsia, tanga." Sagot ni Irene. "Pay attention na man letseng to."

Nakatambay ang barkada sa backyard nila Irene at Seulgi. Saktong wala lang 'party' kasi pwede na nilang gawin. Na-kwento na ng dalawang may-ari ng bahay ang ganap sa buong tropa. 

Binaba ni Joy ang iniinom na orange juice. "Anong plano niyo?" Tanong niya.

Kibit-balikat si Irene. Tumingin sa katabi niyang si Seulgi na nakatitig lang sa kawalan. "Get through it a day at a time while being extra careful about everything pretty much. Have to maintain my BP..Have to always be going for check ups.." Sabi niya.

"I'm sorry, Slug." Sabi ni Wendy. Tinapik sa balikat si Seulgi. 

"Nothing to be sorry about yet." Determinadong sagot ni Seulgi. "This is just..a bump in the road. Irene and I will manage. We have to."

"All hands on deck, boss." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Di kami papayag na kayo lang may bitbit." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"We're all pregnant here." Deklarasyon ni Rosé. May kasama pang fist-pump.

"Kakayanin." Nakangiting sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ngayon ko lang mae-experience maging 'buntis' so might as well." Entry ni Joy. "All in."

Ngumiti nadin sila Irene at Seulgi. "Thanks, tropang Itim na Bulbol. Maraming salamat." Sabi nila ng sabay.

"Wala yun!" Sabi ni Yeri. "Kakanain ko lahat ng Biology books sa course ko baka may matutunan na pweds makatulong. Sama-sama tayo dito, ngayon pa ba namin kayo iiwan?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"What is your ganap dito?" Sabi ng isang boses sa tabi ni Seulgi.

Nahulog niya ang binabasang libro. Tumalbog sa paa niya kaya napatalon siya sa sakit ng slight bago lumingon sa kumausap sa kanya. Si Krystal pala. Naka-uniform ng Fully Booked. 

"The fuck?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"I made tanong first." Sabi ni Krystal.

"Bakit ka naka-uniform ng bookstore?!"

"Kasi this is my trabaho? Bakit ka nagri-read ng 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' is ate Irene buntis? OHEMGEE WHY DID YOU NOT MAKE SABI?!" 

"Aren't you gonna get fired for talking to customers like this?"

"Like I give a shit. I'm only here coz it's masaya to work at a bookshop and also I heard they have discount for employees. That lady who was a member of SNSD is making labas her own book. I want twenty copies of whatever is the deluxe edition and International ones if meron..Ate Jessica won't libre me eh. So here I am."

"Labo mo, 'Stal."

"So ano? Is ate Irene pregnant?"

"Yep."

"OHEMGEE. NICE. Make bili that libro you're reading ha!" Ngiting plastic na sabi ni Krystal.

Kumunot ang noo ni Seulgi. "Trip mo?" Tanong niya.

"Sorry. My manager just made daan. I had to sound like I was endorsing. Customer service blah blah. I'm not going to get tanggal before I get my hands on that 'Shine' book."

Natawa si Seulgi. "You get breaks?" 

Tumingin sa wrist watch (Cartier) niya si Krystal. "One in about isang oras. Why?" Sagot niya.

"Meet me at the Starbucks out front?" Aya ni Seulgi. "My treat."

"Ay. My customer is asking me out. I should make sumbong for harassment." 

"Weh?"

"Make bili the book, Slug. I'll slip my number between the pages. Let's make usbong an affair while talking about your wife's pregnancy."

Umalis na si Krystal. Iniwang tumatawa ng malala si Seulgi sa harap ng self-help section.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Mygahd. That's mahirap nga." Comment ni Krystal. 

Umiinom na silang dalawa ng kape. Sa isang lamesa sa labas ng Starbucks na pinagkitaan. 

Naninigarilyo si Seulgi. "Kaya nga eh." Sabi niya.

"I assume you and Irene unnie don't have problems with making usap naman? I know communication is mani to you guys."

"You're..surprisingly getting less conyo..is that just me?"

"Nah. It's not just you. I'm making trabaho on it. Can't make tulong customers if they don't intindi me."

"Don't lose who you are coz of capitalism, Krystal." Biro ni Seulgi.

Tumango si Krystal. "It's a very delicate balance." Nakangiting sakay sa joke. 

Bumalik sila sa mga kape nila. Pinatay ni Seulgi ang yosi. "Communication..is not a problem. Pero we try to also not talk too much about it. We end up being scared as fuck kasi if we do..and that's not helping." Paliwanag niya.

"So the plan is to just make isip na basta pregnant si Irene unnie?" Tanong ni Krystal.

"Yep. Works well. She's pregnant..just the kind where we have to be extra careful about everything..and..the kind where for sure the baby would be premature."

"Makes sense. I hope it goes maayos. I can't wait to meet my pamangkin with you two. I imagine they're going to be fluffy like you are pero kasing pretty ni Irene unnie. Alam niyo na ba the gender or trip niyo pa-surprise like sila Jisoo and Rosie?"

Nangiti si Seulgi. "Trip pa-surprise ni Irene yeah. Para daw di na siya buntis pag nag decorate kami ng kid's room. Gonna be fun when it happens." Balita niya.

"Yieeeee! Excited siya!"

"Duh. I'm over the moon. Hoping for a girl."

"Trip niyo to match with Twix noh?"

"Si Irene oo. ChuChip are up in arms about it. Funny shit. There's a bet going on whether it would actually fly pag malaki na silang dalawa."

"I miss Jamie."

"Cool kid that one is."

"Right?"

"Been a big help with practice. For everyone."

"Good naman pala you have him. Pero make ingat ha. Still ChuChip's kid."

"We know, we know. Tamang treat lang like a dear pamangkin ng lahat."

"Mahn. I wish I have jowa sometimes."

"Maghanap ka na kasi."

"Taas kaya my standards! Ikaw lang pumasa."

"I'm married, Krystal."

"I am just now feeling the pain of our break-up." Natatawang biro ni Krystal. May ma-drama pang hawak sa dibdib.

Pinukol siya ni Seulgi ng balled-up tissue. "Lul. Wag ako." Natatawang comment.

"Ewan ko sayo, Sluggie. I hope you're masaya all the time. Make tawag me kasi lagi para naman I can see you and everyone! Tagal na since I was last kasama eh! Ang daya niyo!"

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Seulgi. "Sige sige. G ka sa susunod na team building after Irene gives birth. Legit. Pramis. Make yourself available ha!"

"Oo naman!" Sagot ni Krystal. "Basta you guys, I'm always pwede!" Tumingin ulit sa relo. Umiling. "I'm going be late na sa trabaho. Ugh. I hate this. I want to just make balik to working for ate Jessica pero she's being tanga right now so no dice. Sabi ba naman I should branch out daw? Tsk. Bahala siya. Hanap siya other errand tao na better than me. Goodluck."

"Sige na, 'Stal. Dinner nalang tayo nila Irene mamaya sunduin ka namin."

"Yown! Good yan good yan. I'll see you later!" Kumaway si Krystal kay Seulgi. Humalik nadin sa pisngi niya bago umalis.

Tumango si Seulgi. Inubos ang kape tapos umalis nadin. Sa bahay na niya babasahin ang lahat ng nabiling libro.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Says sa isang book na nabasa ko that at this stage of pregnancy..you're supposed to be craving something already. Ano yun? Anong trip mo right now?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene. 

Five months. 

"Trip ko matulog." Sagot ni Irene. "I suppose that's normal?"

Tumango si Seulgi. Binuklat ang binabasang libro na tila may hinahanap. "Feeling tired?" Tanong niya pagkatapos basahin ang isang paragraph.

"Nope."

"Just sleepy all the time?"

"Yep."

"Normal daw sabi ng libro."

"Good. Sleep with me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Anim na buwan." Sabi ni Irene. 

Kasama na naman niya ang 'bottom' unit. Sa bahay naman ng JenLisa ang venue nila for the night. Sleepover style. Complete with popcorn and smoothies, may painting each other's nails pa kasi wala lang.

"I'm actually jealous of you." Sabi ni Rosé kay Irene.

"Ket naman, Chip?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Normal si ate Irene eh. Parang wala lang except for the baby bump. I got HUGE when I was six months into Jamie."

"Wala ka naman kasing ginawa noon kundi kumain ng Twix, Chip." Sabi ni Jennie.

"You're all never going to let me live that down huh?"

"Duh. Nickname palang ng anak mo is a perpetual reminder already." Biro ni Irene.

"I..am going to go home..and punch Jichu when I see her."

Natawa ang iba niyang mga kasama. 

Kinalabit ni Jennie si Irene. "Wala ka bang cravings?" Tanong niya.

Umiling si Irene. "So far..wala.." Sagot niya.

"Narinig ko si boss Slug na nagko-complain kay Wanda na ikaw lang daw umuubos nung Pringles niya." Akusa ni Joy.

"Ay. Oo. Ewan. Di lang naman yun eh. Parang mas dikit lang sa maalat yung panlasa ko lately pero di naman kasing lala nung cravings ni Chip."

"Pang-mayaman cravings niyo bakit ganun?" Tanong ni Joy. "Mag-normal ka, Jennie ha! Yung mangga ganern. Para naman balanced." 

"Makadikta to. Ikaw kaya magbuntis tas normal craving? Kala yata controlled yung ganun." Banat ni Jennie.

"Not in my plan, bitches."

"You're missing out." Comment ni Rosé. 

"Yeah maybe. Ewan. Trip niyo pumusta na magke-crave ng Chanel handbags si Jennie pag buntis siya?" 

"Game!" Sagot nila Irene at Rosé.

"Putangina niyo." Sabi ni Jennie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Do twins have the same sized dick?" Tanong ni Lisa sa mga kasama niya sa inuman. 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Suho. "I can confirm that my dick is significantly bigger than my twin sister's." Seryosong sagot.

Natawa silang lahat. Umiling ang kakabalik lang sa table na si Seulgi. "The fuck kind of conversation is this even?" Sabi niya. "Paano kayo nakarating dun? Nag-CR lang ako?"

"Buti pinapayagan ka ni Irene na lumabas parin?" Biglang tanong ni Wendy kay Seulgi.

"Noona says it's important for Seulgi's sanity. Said something about how they spend everyday together anyway, it's okay she goes off with other friends kasi once a month lang naman daw." Paliwanag ni Suho.

"Thanks for telling us her reasons." Sabi ni Seulgi. "I complained about it kanina sa kay Irene coz I gotta be honest with you guys..Ayokong umalis. Pero she insisted I still go. I guess her reasoning makes sense since she calls up your S.Os to hang out too anyway."

"Kamusta ba yung situation na?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"We go to the doctor nearly every week now. Tapos we monitor her blood pressure sa bahay every hour..It's stressful..pero we're getting closer to the safe zone where we can get the baby out kahit pre-term."

"Luh?" Sabi ni Lisa. "Di ba parang ewan naman yun na hindi full nine months?"

"Doctor said it's the only way..if we don't do it..mas mataas yung risk na full term nga pero.."

Sumimangot si Suho. Tinungga ang alak. "I'm sorry..Eomma had history of the same thing when she was pregnant with noona and I. Pretty sure that contributed to it passing on to her din."

"Yung doctor ni Chip mentioned the same condition to us when she was pregnant. Mataas daw kasi chances pag first pregnancy so gotta be careful..thankfully..hindi namin na-EXP..I don't think kasing tibay mo ako para kayanin yung risk na yan for my wife and my kid, boss. Pasensya na..you have to."

"Ayos lang yun, Soo..Shit happens..We'll manage. Just..have to get to the moment we can deliver..konti nalang. Kasi it's literally that or everything gets worse and that's also not a fucking option if we can help it."

Kumatok silang lima sa kahoy na lamesa. Balik sa inom.

"Kabado bente rin ang lahat boss. Di lang pinapahalata ng barkada lalo na yung mga kasama ni Irene pero nagaa-alala din kami. Sana nga may magagawa pa kami bukod sa pagiging extra help eh." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Genuinely?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Joy and I were talking na if we could somehow just do being pregnant ourselves eh gagawin namin para lang di kayo pareho matabunan ni Irene."

Ngumiti si Seulgi. Tinaas ang beer sa mga kaibigan. "Your support is everything already. Pramis. Konti nalang. Pasensya nadin pati kayo pa eh nase-stress."

Tinapik ni Suho sa likod si Seulgi. "All good, in-law. All good."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pengeng massage." Request ni Irene sa katabi niya sa bed na si Seulgi. "My everything hurts."

"Legit ba?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Hindi. Joke lang. Tangina naman, Slug."

Natawa si Seulgi. Tumango. Nag-crack ng knuckles. "Game. Come here. Best massage ever. Full body. Sarap guaranteed."

"I wish you'd stop cracking your knuckles first."

"Ayos na yan. Nangyari na. I'll try harder not to next time. Pumwesto ka na. Game na. Bilis."

Pumwesto nga si Irene. Medyo hirap dahil hindi pwedeng dumapa gawa ng baby bump kaya tamang usog nalang ng nakatagilid para makalapit kay Seulgi sabay hubad ng suot na oversized (yun na lang ang kasya) na sweatshirt. 

"God." Sabi ni Seulgi sa nakita.

Napahalukipkip si Irene. Sumimangot. "Tsk. Bawal tumingin." Reklamo niya.

Tinanggal ni Seulgi ang arms niya na nakatakip sa sarili. Hinalikan siya. "Why not?" Bumaba ang halik sa leeg ni Irene.

"Stop.." Bulong ni Irene.

"Why am I not allowed to look?" Tanong ni Seulgi. "Why? You're beautiful. My wife is beautiful. I think..I should be looking all day instead."

"I'm fat and heavily pregnant. My boobs don't even look normal anymore, also I can't see my legs so I don't know how bad they are but I know they're bad." Sagot ni Irene.

"Yeah I don't think so. You're just heavily pregnant..the fat thing? Soooooo not legit. Still hot as fuck..Mmmmmm."

Pinalo ni Irene sa noo si Seulgi na bumabiyahe na ng bastos across sa dibdib niya. "Fuck off the boobs, Snuggle. They hurt." Saway niya.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

Umiyak si Irene. 

"Luh?" Ulit ni Seulgi.

Tinakpan na ni Irene ng kamay ang mukha. Suminghot. Umiyak pa lalo.

Dahan-dahan siyang ibinangon ni Seulgi tapos niyakap ng mahigpit kahit medyo hirap dahil may bump na naka-sandwich sa gitna nila pareho. "Hey..what's wrong? Bunbun..talk to me." Yakag ni Seulgi.

"Everything hurts especially my boobs, I look fucked but not the good kind of fucked, I forget tons of shit everyday, kanina lang eh nakalimutan ko sarili kong apelyido tapos yung cellphone ko eh naiwan ko sa loob ng ref, I can't see my own legs, I feel HEAVY..and I'm..scared you'd leave me coz I'm literally the most UNATTRACTIVE thing right now." Litanya ni Irene. 

Kumurap si Seulgi. Bahagyang natawa sa narinig. Hinalikan si Irene na di naman napigilang hindi sumabay. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you..when you were not pregnant..I loved you..now that you are..I love you more. I love you so much more. Kahit maging actual troll ka pa diyan eh ayos lang. Mamahalin pa din kita because you're you..and you..are carrying our baby..who I also love so so much..why worry?"

"Slug..I'm HIDEOUS."

"Fuck no you're not. Who said? Tangina niya kamo."

"Sabi nung salamin nung dumaan ako kanina."

"Turo mo kung alin. Babasagin ko..or bigay natin kay Joy para siya naman yung masabihan ng panget for once."

Natawa nadin si Irene. Humalik sa gitna ng leeg ni Seulgi. "Di ka ba napapagod mag-alaga sakin?" Tanong niya.

"Bakit?" Sagot ni Seulgi. "I'm having the time of my life."

"Your eyebags are massive."

"So are yours."

"So you agree that I'm ugly?" Suminghot si Irene. Tumulo ang dalawang patak ng luha. 

Mabilis na umiling si Seulgi bago pa man magsimulang umiyak ulit yung asawa niya. "No. That's not what that meant at all." Sabi niya. "I only meant..na pareho tayo..and that's okay..I'd take having massive eyebags as long as I know that I'm doing my job taking care of you right."

"I love you, Snuggle Bear."

"I love you, Bunbun. Through anything. Kung papanget ka man..Sasamahan kita."

Tumango si Irene. Hinalikan si Seulgi. "Wanna bang? I've..moved on from sad and am just horny now."

"Pregnancy hormones are the best!"

"Is that a complaint?"

"Nope. It's a compliment. Let's do this. Pwesto na."

"Stay away from the boobs pls."

Sumaludo si Seulgi. "Got it, maam. At your service maam, how do you want it maam?" Sabi niya. Teddy bear smile. 

"God..I..I love you so fucking much you dumb bear."

"I love you too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sinampal ni Irene si Seulgi. Malakas. Masakit. Nakakagising. 

Bumalikwas siya pero maingat padin na kumalas sa pagkakayakap niya kay Irene. "Wha-what's going on?" Groggy na tanong niya. 

"I'm bleeding." Sagot ni Irene. "I'm bleeding and FUCK GODDAMN PLENTY SHIT ARE HURTING AS FUCK RIGHT NOW!!"

Insta-gising ang buong pagkatao ni Seulgi dahil sa narinig. Mabilis na tinanggal ang nakabalot sa kanilang dalawa na kumot. Nahilo siya ng slight dahil sa nakitang dugo sa kama pero nilabanan niya para makabangon at makatakbo papunta sa side ni Irene at matulungan na makatayo ang asawa na hindi gumalaw mula sa pwesto pero kumapit ng mahigpit sa braso ni Seulgi. 

Kita ang takot sa dalawang mata ni Irene. Di usual. First time na nangyari. Dumagundong ang puso ni Seulgi.

"Seulgi." Bulong ni Irene. "Seulgi..I'm..scared. Ayokong tumayo..What if..Slug.."

Umiling si Seulgi. Hinalikan sa noo si Irene. Nagbigay ng thirty seconds para lang doon. Ginamit nadin na oras para pumikit at humugot ng lakas ng loob na alam niyang kailangan nila pareho. 

"I got you, love. I got you..I'm here..It'll be okay." Bulong niya.


	139. THE TWINS 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 139.
> 
> Eto na talaga. GG na. 
> 
> As always, I hope you guys like how this is going. 
> 
> Labyu ebriwan!

Out of character ang buong barkada. Lahat tahimik. Awkward. Kanya-kanyang shift ng upo, bukas ng bibig para magsalita pero sara din ulit dahil lahat alam na walang pwedeng sabihin na makakatulong sa current ganap. 

Paminsang tingin sa isa nilang boss na mag-isang nakaupo sa isang row ng bench sa harap nilang lahat at nakatitig sa floor. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Do we got this?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene.  _

_ Nasa delivery room sila. Mahigpit ang hawak ng asawa niya sa kamay niya. Mahigpit na pakiramdam niya ay mababali na ang fingers niya pero ayos lang dahil may ihihigpit pa pala nang pindutin ito ni Irene.  _

_ "We..got..this." Hirap na sagot.  _

_ Hinalikan niya sa noo. "That's the spirit. A few more and we get to meet our baby, Bunbun.." _

_ Hinila ni Irene si Seulgi palapit sa mukha niya. "Listen to me.." Sabi niya. _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "Stay with the baby. Whatever happens..stay with them okay?" _

_ "What..uhh.." _

_ "Seulgi..stay with the baby..promise?" _

_ "I..okay..okay..I'll stay with them. But I don't have to right? We can both do that." _

_ "Contingency..plan." Bulong ni Irene.  _

_ "We don't need it..but I promise anyway, love.." _

_ "Good. I love you. I love you." _

_ "I love you too." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumayo si Wendy pagkatapos bumuntong-hininga. Nilapitan si Seulgi. 

Lumikot ang mata ng mga nanunuod na kaibigan. Gumulong si Jamie mula sa kinatutulugang lap ng parents niya. Kamuntik na mahulog kaya nalipat ang attention ng tropa. Nairaos. Awkward tawa sila lahat dahil sa nangyari pero bumalik din ang tingin sa dalawa nilang boss. 

"Slug..tara muna..kape tayo..you look like you need it." Sabi ni Wendy.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Seulgi sa bestfriend. Umiling. Bumalik sa pagtitig sa lapag. 

"Slug.."

"I can't, Seungwan. I have to stay here..I..can't be away." Mahina at tipid na sagot. 

Malungkot na tumango si Wendy. Bumalik sa pwesto niya sa tabi ni Joy. 

Balik silang lahat sa awkward silence. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Di na alam ni Seulgi kung ilang minuto ang lumipas mula ng huli silang nag-usap ni Irene. Di narin siya matutulungan ng kasama na alamin dahil busy sa panganganak.  _

_ "LETSE! AYOKO NA TANGINA! DI NA AKO UULIT HAYUP DI NAKAKATUWA!" Sigaw ni Irene sa gitna ng isang matinding push. _

_ "Kaya mo yan." _

_ "PUTANGINA MO. PUTA KANG TUNAY, KANG SEULGI..PAKYU HUHU..PERO MAHAL KITA LETSE..MASAKIT!" _

_ "Last one!" Sabi ng doctor. _

_ "KANINA PA YANG LAST ONE NA YAN DOC WAG MO AKONG PINAGLOLOLOKO PUTA NAMAN!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumayo si Jisoo. Hinalikan sa noo ang asawa, hinalikan sa noo ang anak. Nilapitan si Seulgi. 

Pigil-hininga nanaman ang barkada. 

"Boss." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Tumingin si Seulgi.

"Tara lakad tayo." Aya ni Jisoo.

"Can't. Have to stay here." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"We can go somewhere else."

"Saan?"

"Somewhere you can stare at something more worthwhile."

"Hmm." Tumayo si Seulgi. 

Huminga na ulit ang barkada. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Can't say I don't find this unusual." Comment ng doctor.  _

_ Lumingon si Seulgi dahil sa narinig. Nakakapagtaka kasi. Di naman niya nakita kung anong meron dahil may nakaharang sa lower half ng asawa niya kaya nagtanong nalang siya. "What? What's unusual?"  _

_ "There's two of them." _

_ "Eh?" _

_ "Ayos." Mahinang sabi ni Irene. "Akalain mo nga naman..kambal pala.." _

_ Tapos ang dami nang nangyari.  _

_ Humina ang grip ng kamay ni Irene kay Seulgi hanggang mabitawan na siya. Tumunog ang ilang machines sa paligid, biglang nag-2x speed lahat ng tao sa room bukod sa kanilang dalawang mag-asawa.  _

_ "Bunbun?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Di sumasagot. Nakapikit. "Not funny, Irene.."  _

_ Wala padin.  _

_ May kumapit sa balikat ni Seulgi. Pumiglas siya. "What's going on!?" Tanong niya. Namamawis na. Kabado na di nakakatuwa.  _

_ "We need you to please step out for a bit." Sabi ng doctor. _

_ "Ha?" _

_ "I'll come talk to you in a few moments. I promise." _

_ "Teka muna..Saglit lang." _

_ Na-manhandle siya ng slight palabas ng delivery room. Iniwan din siya agad ng doctor na nakatayo lang sa labas.  _

_ Maya-maya lang ay may dalawang nurse na lumabas ng delivery room na may dalang dalawang contraption. _

_ Nahuli pa ng mata ni Seulgi ang laman. Kambal nga. Kumurap siya. Sunod na nilabas si Irene na nasa bed.  _

_ Unusually still. Wala yung spark na meron kahit tulog. Paler than usual. Nakakatakot.  _

_ "Fuck..no..ohfuck.." Sabi ni Seulgi. _

_ Lumabas ang doctor. "Listen..I'm sorry..your wife went into cardiac arrest so we had to do something about that kaya we had to send you out for now..it's a common complication for mothers who have pre-eclampsia to experience during childbirth..there's a hemorrhage too that we have to fix sa OR so we're moving her..I hate to tell you this but..the chances aren't looking good." _

_ Umiling si Seulgi. "No..no..that's..not..possible.." _

_ "The twins are okay. Premature but okay..they'll be alright..We'll get them sorted and then you can see them in the nursery after about an hour..both boys." _

_ "I..don't..understand.." _

_ "I'm sorry." Tinapik ng doctor ang balikat ni Seulgi. "I'll come out after the surgery is done to update you." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Small." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Smaller than Jamie." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

Nakatingin silang dalawa sa kambal through the window sa nursery. 

Magkatabi yung dalawa. Swaddled with blue as per tradition, parehong naka bonnet, tulog.

"Irene will be alright, boss." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"She will be." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Right?"

"Yep. Ano pa ba? Di naman siguro yun papayag na hindi siya kasama sa adventures niyo ng kambal."

"Mhmm."

"Alam kong..takot ka."

"I am."

"Lam mo kailangan mo?"

"Ano?"

"Faith."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Gumising siya na excited. Katabi niya sa loob ng tent ang tulog na accountant niya. Ngumiti siya. Hinalikan sa pisngi. Lalong ngumiti nang magising. _

_ "Problema mo, boss? Game na ba sa hubaran? Teka magtu-toothbrush muna ako." Sabi ni Irene. Groggy, akmang babangon.  _

_ Natawa si Seulgi. Umiling. "Nope. Di pa tayo." _

_ Humiga ulit si Irene. "Corny naman." _

_ "5AM." Sabi ni Seulgi. _

_ "Oh?" _

_ "Tuloy na natin yung trip mo na sunrise first date keme?" _

_ "Sure ka na ba diyan?" _

_ "Oo naman! Nagliligawan tayo dito diba? Plus points yun sayo if you pull it off." _

_ "G." _

_ "Ayos!" _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakaupo sila sa chapel. Kasama na ang buong barkada bukod kay Wendy at Saeron na umalis saglit para sa coffee run.

"Psst. Jamie. Lay off the candles." Mahinang saway ni Rosie. "You'll get burned."

"Wax is fun. Can you buy me some?" Sabi ni Jamie habang kumakandong ulit sa nanay. 

"Sure..pero quiet muna. This is a quiet place."

"Like the movie?"

"Jisoo what the hell do you watch with him when you hang out?!"

"I.." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Natawa na ang tropa. "Yan tayo, Soo eh." Asar ni Lisa.

"Pweds naman na walang ibang na-gets si Twix bukod sa title." Depensa ni Joy kay Jisoo. 

"Salamat sa support, Ligaya." Comment ni Jisoo.

"Kating-kati na ako maging doctor para ako na hahawak sa susunod na magbubuntis sa inyo." Sabi ni Yeri. "Proper OB."

"Naghahanap ka lang yata ng excuse para makakakita ng madaming keme eh." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Pakabastos amputa. Hoy hindi kaya!" 

"Anubayan si Irene parang tanga. Minsan na nga lang mag-drama pang malala pa eh. Nakakainis. Sakalin ko yun pag nakita ko." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Kala yata siya si Jichu." Sabi ni Rosé. "Magsi-ayos nga kayo! Nakaka-stress kaya tumambay ng ganito sa hospitals!"

"Masamang damo naman si Madam." Sabi ni Joy. "Matagal pa yan makita niyo. Trip lang nun mang-asar kaya ganyan."

"Actually." Comment ng lahat.

Nangiti nadin si Seulgi kahit konti. Naisip kung anong klaseng kalat ang pupwede pang mangyari pag nalagpasan nilang lahat ang nakasabit na peligro.

_ Lord? Di ako paladasal..pasensya na..pero..ngayon lang ako hihingi ng ganito kalaking pabor..ayokong mayanig tong pamilya na to..wag mo naman kunin ilaw namin. Parang awa mo na. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Di ba tayo pupunta kahit sa beach man lang?" Tanong ni Irene sa kayakap niya sa kama. _

_ Vigan. Nasa labas ang lahat para sa kanya-kanyang sightseeing. Bumalik sila sa homestay. _

_ "Gusto mo ba? Tara." Sagot ni Seulgi. _

_ "Di naman tayo naga-ano dito eh. Kahit momol man lang. Nakakabore ng mga 50%." _

_ "Ikaw yata yung sex lang ang habol eh." _

_ "Duh. Ano pa ba? Feeling ko may tinatago ka eh. Pero baka mali din ako." Pinisil ni Irene ang pisngi ni Seulgi. "Fluffy ka masyado eh. Kakayanin mo kaya pag andun na?" _

_ "Wag kang magugulat." _

_ "AY! May paganun. Lalong ako na-excite, lalo akong na-inlab." Tumuro si Irene sa ceiling. "Kita mo yun?" _

_ "Alin?" Tanong ni Seulgi. _

_ "Lumipad panty ko." _

_ "Mahal na yata kitang sira-ulo ka." _

_ "Kinilig ako dun mygahd! Wala nang bawian boss ha!" _

_ "Wala nang bawian." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Honeymoon nila. First stop sa isang buwan na lakad. Kakarating lang halos sa hotel pero pagod na agad because 'activities.' _

_ "If you had the equipment..it would be brilliant kung sakaling dito sa Paris nabuo anak natin..like..just from the last round..HOLYSHIT. That was amazing." Sabi ni Irene. Pinalo sa tiyan ang kayakap. _

_ "Sayang." Natatawang sagot ni Seulgi. _

_ "Ugh. I know." _

_ "Darating din yun. Soon." _

_ "Yan nanaman tayo sa word na yan eh." _

_ "Osige. Palitan natin. Bilang kasal na din naman tayo. Instead of soon..we use 'eventually.' Para may upgrade." _

_ "Upgrade ba yun? Pag naririnig ko yung word na yun eh naiiisip ko yung boses sa Spongebob tsaka yung time card." _

_ "Paka-weird mo talaga kahit kelan. That's literally the dumbest thing you could possibly remember randomly." _

_ "Judgy ka nanaman. Hayup. Pag may anak na tayo eh perpetual Spongebob lang palabas sa TV natin para pang-asar sayo. Bagong rule. Effective now." _

_ "Wala pa nga." _

_ "Kahit na. Di ko kakalimutan tong usapan na to. Spongebob. Marathon. All episodes. All day everyday. Just you wait, Snuggle. Just you wait." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ Nakaupo siya sa kama. Nakahiga sa tabi ang buntis niyang asawa. Naglalaro ng matchbox cars na hiniram kay Jamie. Ginugulong-gulong sa baby bump tapos nagwu-woosh.  _

_ Lumingon si Seulgi sa trip ni Irene. Natawa ng malala. "The fuck are you even doing?!" Tanong niya. _

_ "Naglalaro." Sagot ni Irene.  _

_ "I can see that..I mean..why?" _

_ "Coz it's fun? G ka din tara. Ganda ng terrain, sayo yung orange na Mustang tapos race tayo. Unahan makababa ng 'mountain'." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Got any names?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene.  _

_ "Ikaw ba?" Sagot ni Irene. _

_ Kumakain sila ng hapunan. Sa sofa kasi naiirita si Irene sa feeling ng ordinary dining chair. Pinagbigyan na ni Seulgi ang trip. Kesa ipatapon siya ulit papunta sa kung kaninong bahay nanaman.  _

_ Kumurap si Irene. Tinapik ang baby bump. Sinundot ng slight. Huminga ng malalim. "Ano sa tingin mo laman nito?" Tanong niya kay Seulgi. _

_ "Tiyanak. Aswang ka eh." Sagot ni Seulgi. _

_ "Bagong palit daw yung bedsheet nung kama sa guestroom nila Chip. Trip mo subukan?"  _

_ "Joke lang to naman." _

_ "Mhmm. Pakyu." _

_ Nanghalik nalang si Seulgi. "Like I said..I'm hoping for a girl." Sabi niya.  _

_ "Paano kung lalaki?" _

_ "We pick one for each?" _

_ "Kuha kang papel dali." _

_ Sumunod si Seulgi. Saglit lang din ay dalawa na silang nakahandang magsulat ng ideas.  _

_ Umupo si Seulgi sa floor para mas maabot ang coffee table. Ginawang lamesa ni Irene ang baby bump. _

_ "I love you." Sabi ni Seulgi nang makita ang ginawa ng asawa. _

_ "Love you too, Slug." Nakangiting sagot sa kanya.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Natigil ang doctor sa paglalakad bago pa man makalapit ng maayos sa mga tao na nakatambay sa waiting area. 

Siyam. Sampu kung isasama ang bata. Nakatitig na agad lahat sa kanya. Huminga siya ng malalim. Lumapit. Diretso kay Seulgi. 

"Please tell me you have decent news." Sabi ni Seulgi. Nakaupo padin. Nakayuko.

"She's alright. We're moving her to a proper room now. All good." Balita ng doctor. 

Impossible. Pero pakiramdam niya ay nadala siya ng collective sigh nung mga taong nakarinig ng balita niya. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS MY DONGSAENG?!" Sigaw ng isang boses mula sa hallway sa labas ng hospital room ni Irene na tinatambayan ng barkada. 

"Noona you have to calm down." Dinig nilang sabi ng isa pang boses ng lalaki naman. 

"NO! WHERE THE HELL IS JOOHYUN? I WILL SUE THIS ENTIRE HOSPITAL FOR LETTING THAT HAPPEN!"

Bumukas ang pintuan. Violently. With feelings. 

Tumambad sa tropa ang namumulang si Tiffany. Kasunod ang nagtatago sa likod niya dahil sa hiya na si Suho. 

Naiwang naka-hang sa harap ng bibig nila Rosé at Jamie ang mga hawak nilang tinidor na may twirl ng cup noodles. Nakatingin lang ng polite pero pigil-tawa si Jisoo sa ganap. 

Napabangon ng slight mula sa pagkakatulog sa sofa si Jennie. Humiga ulit. Back to sleep. Dumilat ng konti ang naka-slump sa gilid ng sofa (ayaw patabihin ni Jennie) na si Lisa. Pumikit ulit. Back to sleep. 

Maingay ang higop ng juice pouch ni Yeri. Kasama si Saeron na naibuga pa ng slight ang laman ng bibig dahil sa bungisngis na hindi napigilang i-unleash. Tinuro siya ng natawa nadin na si Yeri. Tumawa nalang sila pareho. 

Nag-twitch ng matindi dahil sa gulat si Wendy. Nabuhusan ng mainit na kape (with matching tili from both of them) ng katabi niyang si Joy kasi natamaan niya yung kamay.

Kumurap lang kay Tiffany ang nakaupo sa tabi ng kama na si Seulgi. Nakahawak sa kamay ng tulog sa bed na si Irene. 

"JOOHYUN OHMYGOD!" Sigaw ni Tiffany. Sumugod sa kapatid. Pinalis palayo si Seulgi na nag-roll lang ang desk chair papunta kay Wendy na lalong natapunan ng kape galing naman sa cup na nakaipit sa legs nito (umalis para sa banyo habang pinapagtawanan ni Joy.)

Niyakap ni Tiffany si Irene. "JOOHYUN! AHHHH!!!"

Iritang nagising ang pasyente. "Napaka-ingay namfota. Problema mo?!" Reklamo ni Irene. "Why are you so damn dramatic, unnie?!"

Kinapa ni Tiffany ang mukha ni Irene. Sinama na ang dalawang balikat. Pati nadin ang buong katawan. "Mygod! I thought we lost you! What is this ohmygod! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY!!"

Kanya-kanya nang takip sa tenga ang tropa. 

"Unnie..Knock it off. I'm glad I'm alive too. Let's not be sappy here." Sabi ni Irene. 

_ "Ooh sappy sappy!"  _ Kanta ni Yeri. Sinabayan siya ng slight ng lumapit sa kanya na si Seulgi. Nag-apir sila. 

"Happy to still have you around, noona. I would have been fucked without my twin." Nakangiting sabi ni Suho. 

Nag-peace sign sa kanya si Irene. "Happy to still be here, Junmyeon."

Nakiyakap na din si Suho. Saglit din lang ang group hug ng tatlong magkakapatid. Naghiwa-hiwalay din. 

"God! Never do that again!" Sigaw ulit ni Tiffany. 

"What? Get pregnant? Yeah no. I won't. Nope. Nope. Noping out of that. Fuck no. I'm getting my tubes tied." Sagot ni Irene. 

Sumimangot si Seulgi. Tinuro siya ni Irene. "You want a girl child? Make one yourself. Yoko na. There is no light at the end of that tunnel, it's all black. I know. Coz I died and came back to life." Dugtong ni Irene.

Tumango nalang si Seulgi. Taas-kamay. "Yeah okay.." Sabi niya. "I don't want that hell for you either sooooo..whatever you want, Bunbun. Full support." Awkward ngiti, awkward thumbs up.

"That's assuming sa hell mapupunta si Madam." Sabi ni Yeri. "And since you survived..means masamang damo ka nga talaga and all signs point to yes!" 

"Tangina mo, Yerim."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Mehn." Sabi ni Suho kay Seulgi. "Anong gagawin mo?" 

"Kambal." Natatawang comment ni Wendy.

"You're in for it. Pareho pang lalaki. BossDad. Peace be with you." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Samahan kita ulit sa chapel, boss?" Aya ni Jisoo. 

"Mukhang kailangan mo ng magdasal ulit para walang isa sa kanila na magmana kay Madam." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Akalain mo nga namang pupwede pala yung ganun na hindi mo alam na kambal pala pinagbubuntis mo?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Makapag-usap kayo parang wala ako dito ah." Comment ni Irene.

"Gising ka pala?" Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Wag mo nalang kami pansinin." Sabi ni Yeri. "Kunyari eh may pader."

"Pakyu ka."

"Nahurt ako ng point payb percent. Porke't may sarili ka nang spawn eh ganyan ka na sa totoong maknae mo? Wala kang discount pag napadpad ka sa doctor's office ko."

"Wala saming pupunta sa clinic mo, Yerms. Wala kami sa mood ma-misdiagnose." Sabi ni Joy.

"At dahil diyan!" Ma-dramang sigaw ni Yeri. Tinapik si Saeron para mag drum roll ito sa lamesa. "Dina-diagnose na kita ngayon pa lang na panget at may athlete's foot. Tangina mo, Ligaya."

"Madulas ka sana at mabagok."

"Takot lang ng lapag sakin."

"Lam mo, Yerms?" Sabi ni Irene. "Okay ka din noh? Sana maka-close mo yung kambal."

"Yeah no. No. I changed my mind." Biglang entry ni Seulgi. "No. Layuan mo mga anak ko. Lumayo ka. Bawal lumapit. Twice the chaos ka na tapos lalapitan mo pa yung kambal? Wag na oi."

"Full support ako sa idea na yun ni Madam." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakataas ang kanang kamay.

"Samedt." Sabi ni Rosé. "Better si B1 tsaka B2 maka-close ni Yerms kesa si Jamie."

Kumurap ang tropa. Ngumiti ng pang-aso na ngiti na si Yeri. Nahawa si Saeron. 

"Saeron..Don't." Saway ni Seulgi. "Umayos ka."

"Ganda the nickname." Sabi ni Saeron. 

"Actually." Sakay ni Lisa. 

Kanya-kanya ng tango ang lahat. Pati si Irene at ang kakarating lang with pagkain na si Tiffany. 

"Pamilyang ChuChip may gift with nicknames noh?" Sabi ni Jennie. 

"B1..B2." Sabi ni Irene. "I like."

"Bananas in Pajamas amputek." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Sinundot ni Joy sa pisngi ang katabing si Wendy. "Eto si Doding Daga. Except mayaman ng slight so Doding Hamster para sosyal."

Nagtawanan ang barkada sa simangot ni Wendy. "Nananahimik ako dito naknangpating na yan." Reklamo niya.

Umiling si Tiffany. "Magsikain na muna kayo." Aya niya. "I got this from Yoong. Sabi niya eh the rest of them will come by tomorrow nalang. With the 'rents. Iwan ko na din kayo. Balik nalang kami ni Suho bukas. Umayos ka, Hyun!"

"Dun' worry, unnie. Zombie na kaya ako. Re-animated. Gonna take a lot more to take me down now." Sagot ni Irene. 

"Too soon for that joke." Sabi ng lahat ng nasa hospital room.

"See you bitch ass siblings tomorrow!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kati na akong makita yung bagong addition sa tropa." Sabi ni Joy. "I imagine kyot pareho eh." 

"Nakita ni Jisoo ng slight kanina." Balita ni Seulgi. 

"Nahiya naman ako sayo, Soo. Nauna ka pa sa nagluwal." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Lam mo ang pakyu mo!" Sagot ni Jisoo (kakabalik lang galing sa pag drop off kay Jamie sa parentals ni Rosé). "Tatlong hinga nalang eh magbe-breakdown na si boss kanina kaya sinamahan ko na muna. Busy ka kaya nun!"

"Tru! In case you forgot, you were busy fucking dying. Lika dito babatukan muna kita ng slight. Paisa lang puta ka." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Kinginang nakaka-istress ng wanpipti!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Buset, Madam! Nakakahiya naman sayo! Manganganak ka na lang eh may drama pa!"

"Jichu likes babies." Sabi ni Rosé. "Kaya siguro naisipan na dun dalhin si BossDad."

"Tamang flashback ka nung kay Zep noh?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Actually." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Magpasalamat ka sakin, Madam! Kung di dahil sakin eh pareho kayong nakahilata niyan ni Boss!"

Pinindot ni Seulgi ang hawak na kamay ni Irene. Suminghot. 

Natigil sa asaran ang barkada. Umiyak na kasi yung isa nilang amo. 

"Luh?" Sabi ni Irene.

"That was not funny..Not..funny, Bunbun..I hated it. You went and asked me to fucking stay with the baby..na ginulantang pa tayo kasi dalawa sila..tapos you went and fucking DIED. Do you have any idea how..devastated I was..Fuck..holyshit..I was so scared.." Sabi ni Seulgi. Naka-smush na ang mukha sa edge ng kama ni Irene. 

Tinapik ni Wendy ang likod ng bestfriend. 

Suminghot ulit si Seulgi. Umiling-iling. "I know..that wasn't part of your plan..I know..we both didn't want to happen..but fuck..holyfuck..My mind was going through so many what ifs..so many scenarios..How was I gonna raise those two without you? What was I gonna do next kung sakali? Tangina..Di nakakatuwa..Di ka na talaga uulit. The next kid is on me, fuck all..The next kid is on me." Umiiyak na speech. 

"Tama nga si Yuri unnie." Bulong ni Yeri kay Saeron. 

"Ampanget umiyak ni ate Seulgi." Sagot ni Saeron. Tumatawa. 

Ngumiti si Irene. Tinapik-tapik sa tuktok ng nakayuko na ulo si Seulgi. "Snuggle..I'm sorry." Sabi niya.

"Ayos..lang." Sagot ni Seulgi. Umiiyak padin. Uhog. 

"No..it's not okay..I'm sorry..I put you in that spot..I scared you..pasensya na. Pramis never again. I'll always be around for you three yeah? Papa Bear and the other two little bears."

"Nyenye Papa Bear." Asar ni Wendy.

"Cute kaya." Sabi ni Rosé. "Basag trip tong si Doding Hamster eh."

"Tangina. Everyday..you test how much I like the idea of having you as a friend." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Love you, Wannie."

"Mhmm."

"Snuggle sorry na..Huy.." Sabi ni Irene. "Stop crying."

"Gimme a minute..I just..love you so much..di ko kaya isipin na wala ka." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Wala ba tayong lahat sa mood na umalis para makapag-moment yung mag-asawa?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Wala. Wag kang fake, Ruby Jane. Chismosa kadin eh." Sabi ni Joy.

"Tanginang barkadahan to. Woo! Ang kalat!" Sabi ni Lisa.

\------------------------------------------------------------

May pumasok na nurse. Dala ang dalawang bassinet kung saan nakatambay ang mga baby. 

Suminghap ang barkada. Ngumiti sila Irene at Seulgi. 

"Halaaaaa!" Sigaw ni Rosé na pinakamalapit sa pinto at unang nakakita sa kambal. "Identical!"

"Nako patay tayo diyan." Sabi ni Joy.

"Goodluck naman sa mga tanga dito kailangan pa yatang sulatan ng B1 at B2 sa noo para ma-tell apart." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Makasalita kala mo di siya yung number one tanga. Ikaw si T1." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"T2 si Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Pababa?" Sabi ni Saeron.

"Oo." Sagot ni Lisa. "T7 si Jennie. Double meaning. Tanga number 7, pero tangina number one in my hart."

Tumawa muna silang lahat bago nagsitayuan. Kanya-kanyang hello sa dalawang tulog na bagong addition sa lumalaki nilang barkada. 

"Eto na moment niyo." Sabi ni Yeri kila Irene at Seulgi. "Babalik kami ulit mamaya para maghasik ng lagim!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ngayon ko napagtanto..na kaya pala dalawa ang boobs." Sabi ni Irene. 

Natawa sila ni Seulgi. Kumunot ang noo nung kambal na nagbe-breastfeed.

Insta-tigil ang halakhak ng dalawang bagong parents.

"Yan tuloy." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Wag daw tatawa. I guess it stops the milk flow.."

"Ano kayang lasa?"

"Tangina..bakit ba tayo ganito?"

"Ewan."

Balik nood sila sa kambal. 

"No shit, Slug." Sabi ni Irene nang tapos na siyang mag-breastfeed at nakapag 'bihis' na ulit ng maayos. "Legit nga talagang identical."

"There has to be something to tell them apart with." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Inspect natin sila head to toe pagkauwi sa bahay." Aya ni Irene.

"G."

"We have to buy everything in pairs." 

"Should be fun."

"They both have a thing."

"Yeah that too. Should still be fun."

"We were hoping for a girl. What little stuff we have..are all pink. Shit. I gotta get the other a pair of shoes to match pati."

"Real men wear pink. We just raise them as Sones para may excuse."

"You're so positive."

Kumindat si Seulgi. "I'm a changed person now." 

"I love you, Bear."

"I love you too, Bun."

"Love you B1 and B2." Sabi nila pareho sa kambal na humikab lang tapos tinulugan sila.

"Nice." Sabi ni Irene.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"We can't keep calling them B1 and B2 forever." Sabi ni Seulgi. Isang oras na nilang pinagmamasdan ang dalawang natutulog sa dibdib ni Irene. 

"Yeah..as much as those are cute nicknames.." Sabi ni Irene.

"What do we have for actual names?"

"None of what we wrote down way back seems to fit."

"Kaya nga eh. Hmm."

"Try natin magbato ng pangalan tapos whoever reacts to it gets that name?" Suggestion ni Irene.

"Pati to gagawin nating laro noh?"

"Why not? Games work great for us. Why stop now?"

"There has to be rules at least."

"Can't toss out a dumb name." Sabi ni Irene. "Gotta consider possible future bullying instances and avoid."

"Yes. Exactly. Uhh..Has to be unisex names. Para madali sa kanila kung sakali."

"Mhmm..Ano pa?"

"I think yun lang?"

"Nope. Also gotta consider if both would sound good when said in a sentence."

"Okay. That makes sense. Game?"

"Game."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes. Walang nagre-react sa kambal kahit anong ihagis na pangalan ng mga magulang nila.

"Nubayan." Reklamo ni Irene. "Corny naman ng dalawang to. Namana yata pagka-KJ mo eh."

"Grabe siya..baka naman wala lang silang trip.." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Switch to actual boy names. Baka meron."

"Anything goes I guess."

Balik sila sa laro. Fifteen minutes. Wala padin pero tuloy lang sila. 

"Milo." Sabi ni Irene. 

Suminghap si Seulgi. Humikab kasi yung panganay. "Ohmygod." Sabi niya.

"Ohmygod." Comment ni Irene.

"Milo..that..doesn't sound bad.." 

Humikab ulit yung baby. 

"Ohmygod." Ulit ni Irene.

"You like that name for yourself huh?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa panganay na kambal. Humikab ulit yung baby. "Okay..Milo it is..Just gotta ask your mom why first. Saglit." Nilingon niya si Irene. "Why Milo?" Tanong niya.

Kibit-balikat si Irene. "Nag-crave ako ng Ovaltine eh." Sagot niya.

"I..what?!" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Reklamo pa to. Trip naman niya eh. Keri na."

"Ohmygod."

"GG na. May point na ako. Ikaw na bahala kay B2."

"You're so weird."

"You love it."

"I do..I really do."

Tumingin sila sa bunso nila. Kumurap si Seulgi. Bumulong. "Sebastian." 

Pareho silang nag-uwu nang makitang sumiksik ang bunso sa kuya niyang si Milo.

"ACK OHEMGEE!" Sabi ni Irene. "Pero bakit Sebastian?" Tanong niya.

"Naisip ko yung crab sa Little Mermaid." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Yan tayo eh."

Natawa sila. Nag-burp ang kambal. Sabay. 

Tumango pareho sila Seulgi at Irene.

"I guess that settles it." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yup." Sabi ni Irene.

"Hello, Milo and Sebastian. Welcome. We hope you two have fun." Sabi nila ng sabay.


	140. THE TWINS 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 140.
> 
> GG na The Bananas. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! 
> 
> PS: Not sure when the next lapag would be but there will be next lapag. Until then..cheers guys! I hope this holds up. Labyu ebribadi!

"You think you can drive faster than 10MPH?" Tanong ng nakaupo sa backseat kasama ng kambal na si Irene. "I mean..you're still faster than Jisoo's record of 5MPH nung inuwi nila ni Chip si Jamie but we're gonna need more speed here."

"I don't trust the entire planet to keep you guys safe right now so I'm doing what I can." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"At this rate..next week pa tayo makakarating."

"Fine. I'll go up to 15MPH."

"For fuck's sake."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sup homeowners!" Bati ng nagbukas ng front door sa bahay nila Irene at Seulgi.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"House-sitting..and also raiding your rich people fridge." 

"Yerim I swear to God." Sabi ni Irene.

"Ang ungrateful niyo ha!" Sagot ni Yeri. "Bahala na nga kayo diyan!" Umalis. Pero bago makalagpas sa front lawn ay sumigaw ulit. "Inubos ko na lahat ng Koryan snacks niyo!"

"Putangina mo!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Huminga sila ng malalim nang maisara ang front door. Saglit na nag-ngitian sa foyer. 

"Home." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yup." Sabi ni Irene.

"Eto na."

"Yep."

"We're going to have a grand old ti---Where are the twins?"

Pumitik si Irene. "Shet sorry. Naiwan ko sa kotse, wait lang." Tumakbo kung saan sila pumarada sa harap ng bahay.

Naiwan sa harap ng bukas na front door si Seulgi. Pinanuod na binuksan ni Irene ang backseat ng kotse nila tapos ngumiti. "We're going to have a grand old time." Sabi niya bago lumapit sa asawa at tumulong. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Right.." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Tig-isa sila ng anak na bitbit. Si Milo kay Seulgi. Si Sebastian kay Irene. 

"I don't really know where the cats are but they should be around here somewhere. The plan is to introduce these two to them." Paliwanag ni Seulgi.

"Lagyan mo sila ng tuna sa noo. Lalapit yung mga pusa panigurado, magkano pusta mo?" Sabi ni Irene.

Natawa silang dalawa. 

"We're gonna have to take this parenting thing seriously at some point." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Meh. Where's the fun in that, Snuggle?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH ONE**

"Come back to beeeeeeeeed!" Sabi ni Irene. Kumakapa sa empty space na naiwan ng bumangon na si Seulgi.

"Hang on, love..one of them's losing his shit." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Alas-tres ng umaga. May umiiyak nanaman. 

"I assume that's B1." Sabi ni Irene. Bumangon nadin.

"Matulog ka na ulit."

"I'm awake now. Thirty seconds and he'll set off B2 anyway. You'd need me in there."

"There has to be a way to do this so you won't get tired."

"Part and parcel, Snuggle. It'll get better eventually."

Napadpad sila sa living room pagkatapos kunin ang dalawang bata at padedehin.

Nakaupo sila sa sofa, nanunuod ng TV at the lowest possible volume para pampa-antok ulit. Nakatambay sa tig-isang portable duyan sa magkabilang dulo within arm's reach nila ang tulog na kambal. 

Naka-akbay si Seulgi sa naka-cuddle sa kanya na si Irene. 

"Did you..ever imagine we'd get here?" Pahikab-hikab na tanong ni Irene.

"Saddled with twins and getting closer and closer to sleep deprivation? Nope." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Seriously though..I don't even know what day it is anymore.."

"Same."

"Breastfeeding is a whole new world."

"Wanna switch to formula?"

"Not yet."

"Your choice."

Natahimik sila.

"Think we could have sex while they're both passed out?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Only one way to find out." Sagot ni Seulgi.

No. No ang sagot. Umiyak ulit ang kambal bago pa sila makapaghubad.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH TWO**

"Psst. Snuggle."

"Oh?"

"Lika dito dali."

"Hmm?"

"Tikman mo nga to."

"Ano ba yan?" 

Tinikman. 

"Tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that tasted weird." Sabi ni Irene.

Tumakam si Seulgi. "Kinda like yogurt."

"Legit?"

"Mhmm."

"Huh..okay."

"Ano ba yun?"

"Breastmilk."

"I hate you."

"Wanna taste it straight from the source?"

"Why are you like this?"

"I haven't had decent sleep in five days. Gotta humor myself somehow."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH THREE**

"You think we can take them out now?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene.

Nasa kama sila. Nakagitna sa kambal nila na nakahiga at lumilingap-lingap sa paligid.

"Do you want to?" Sagot ni Irene.

"We're out of supplies. And..I gotta be honest with you..ayokong..iwan sila."

"Samedt."

"I'm so attached already."

"Samedt."

"They're the cutest."

"Ugh. I KNOW. Talo ka pa eh. Fluffier than you too."

"I can take the defeat."

"Just to the mall?"

"We can be that annoying couple who pushes around a baby stroller and blocks everyone's way."

"Nice."

"Tara?"

"Sabay tayo ligo?"

"Di pwede. Walang bantay."

"Nubayan."

"I know."

"I'm SO horny."

"Samedt."

Sabay na nag-burp ang kambal. 

"World's cutest cockblocks." Comment nila Seulgi at Irene. Bago nag bato-bato-pik para malaman kung sino ang una sa banyo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you guys all good back there?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa mga kasama niya sa kotse.

"Ayos pa naman. Ikaw ba?" Sagot ni Irene. 

"I miss holding your hand."

"Kinilig ako!"

"Ikaw ba hindi?"

"I miss you too, Snuggle."

"Ganto tayo until they're grown enough to be left alone."

"Papabilisin natin yung process."

"Of course we will."

Natahimik sila. Tuloy lang sa pagmamaneho si Seulgi. Paminsang tingin sa rearview mirror para masulyap ang pamilya niya sa likod. Ngumingiting mag-isa. 

"Bawiin mo si Reve kay Yerms." Sabi ni Irene.

"Ha?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Si Reve kako. Bawiin mo kay Yerms. Pa-trade mo dito. Papayag yun."

"A Benz..in exchange for your cheap ass Hyundai sedan named Joy."

"Yep."

"Sigurado ka?"

"Kotse padin. Papayag yun. Gora mo na."

"Kala ko ba we're getting a mini van?"

"What for?"

"Wala lang. Fits the family aesthetic."

"Hmm..Why? Trade mo nalang si Reve ulit. We have carseats anyway. Drive the twins around in style."

"Kausapin ko si in-law."

"Love you, Snuggle."

"Love you too, Bunbun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Mahinang binangga ni Irene ang balikat ng kasama niyang magtulak sa stroller na si Seulgi. 

"Hmm?" Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Ako lang ba yung kinikilig sa itsurahan natin ngayon?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Nope. Ako din eh." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Diba? People are like..looking. Presumably thinking like 'OMG look at that perfect fam.'"

"Ginawa mo pang accessory yung kambal."

"Lul. Pareho lang tayo ng trip eh. Look at them with their matching outfits."

"Mukha silang e-extra sa I Got a Boy music video. We're you high when you dressed them?"

"Nope. But I WAS in the middle of jamming to that song nung binihisan ko sila. Oyeah. Inspiration."

Nagtinginan silang dalawa. 

Ngumiti si Seulgi. "Wanna see what else SoShi song we can base their outfits from?"

Tumuro si Irene sa isang random direction. "To the baby clothes store!" Sigaw niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH FOUR**

"Does it feel weird to you that we haven't gone on a proper team building again since the next generation were born?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi.

Nag-angat ng tingin mula sa tinatrabahong design program ang katabi niya sa kama. "Eh?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Team building. Wala na since Jamie. The last was Batad with Conyo Jesus." Comment ni Irene.

Saglit na napaisip si Seulgi. "Well..there are kids to take into account now." Comment niya.

"Seems like a huge loss considering those are kind of what set all this in motion anyway."

"Tru..maybe when the twins are older we can go again?"

"One year?"

"Sounds about right."

Tumingin sila sa kambal na nasa gitna nila as usual. May sariling mga mundo. Nag-uusap in their own baby twin language. Pinanuod lang sila nila Irene at Seulgi. 

"I can't believe this is what I got instead of a sexual harassment complaint." Comment ni Seulgi. 

Natawa si Irene. "I can still file one if you want me to." Biro niya.

"I love you." Bulong ni Seulgi. "I love all three of you..so..fucking much."

Ngumiti si Irene. Dinaan ang tingin mula sa kambal na tumatawa at sa kay Seulgi na may kasalanan sa ingay ng halakhak ng dalawang bata na pumapalibot sa kwarto nila at sa puso niya. Suminghot siya. Napahawak sa dibdib. "Mahal din kita. Sobra. Kayong tatlo. My very own three bears."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH FIVE**

"Not yet." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Slug.." Sabi ni Irene.

"Ayoko."

"They have to at some point..it's been five months. I thought we said we won't be those parents?"

"Hmp."

Niyakap ni Irene si Seulgi. Awkward ang pwesto dahil umiiwas ang target. Pero hinigpitan niya lang ang kapit. Sinakyan para tumigil sa kilos, hinalikan. "Their bedroom is literally fifteen steps away." Sabi niya.

"Fifteen steps and a whole ass door." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"There's baby monitors."

"I don't care. We don't need them. They can sleep in the middle of us like they always had."

"Until when, love?"

"Until they're a hundred years old."

"That's gonna cause problems."

"I don't care."

"Hmmm."

"Why are you so intent on throwing them out?"

"I'm not..ayoko din naman na malayo sila..but..the doctor said we should get them used to not having us around all the time. Something about it helping with their development and all that. Andun ka din. You heard it."

"Doesn't mean I'll pay any mind to it."

"I love you."

"I love you too.."

"I miss snuggling up to my Snuggle without worrying I'd crush my babies in the process."

"I.."

"Slug.."

"Fine. But we keep their door open. Or better yet..tanggalin muna natin until they need it again..which is never."

"You're so overprotective."

"I've got reason to go full on Papa Bear now. What else did you expect?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Bati ni Seulgi kay Irene pagkapasok niya sa living room. 

Nanunuod ng Spongebob ang asawa niya at yung kambal. Kanya-kanyang tawa sa nangyayari sa TV. Isa dahil gets, tapos dalawa dahil makulay ang ganap. Ngumiti si Seulgi. Sanay na sa tunog ng tatlong iba-ibang klase ng tawa pero pare-parehong may kurot sa dibdib niya. 

Lumingon si Irene sa kanya. Mabilis lang para makasigaw ng sariling bati tapos balik na sa pinapanuod. Hinayaan siyang makalapit at isa-isang mahalikan sa noo ang mundo niya.

Umupo siya sa tabi ni Irene. Ibinaba sa lap ng asawa ang dalang paperbag. "I got B1 and B2 some stuff." Announcement niya.

Saktong commercial. Hinalikan ni Irene si Seulgi. Malalim. "Ano naman?" Tanong niya.

"Something for their first night sleeping without us next to them..Just..to keep them company sa cribs nila." Paliwanag ni Seulgi. "I called a doctor to ask kung oks lang and they said pwede naman so I went through with it."

Sinilip ni Irene ang laman ng paperbag. May stuffing kaya isa-isang tinanggal bago suminghap ng makita ang laman. 

"Are these?" Tanong ni Irene. Nilabas ang dalawang stuffed bears. 

Tumango si Seulgi. Ngiting mochi. "Yep."

"Like..the actual ones?"

"Yep. Got them online..brand new before you ask..I had them sent to Seungwan's para surprise."

Lumingon sila sa kambal na pareho nang nakatitig sa mga hawak ni Irene. Kumikinang pareho ang mga mata.

"Seems they like them." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Their very own real life, actual Snuggle Bears."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH SIX**

"SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!!!!!!"

Mabilis na tumakbo si Seulgi. Iniwan ang binabasang recipe ng nilulutong Korean dish na pang-surprise sana sa asawa, nabitawan ang sandok, nadulas at natuhod ang kanto ng kitchen counter. Napahiga siya ng ilang segundo. Gumulong-gulong sa sakit pero bumangon din agad at kumaripas para sa tumawag. 

Ma-dramang binuksan ang pinto ng kwarto nila. Hingal. "Ano? What? What's going on?!" Tanong niya.

Tinuro ni Irene ang pinapanuod na baby monitor. Lumapit si Seulgi. Nakisilip. Suminghap. 

Nakatayo ang kambal nila sa mga crib. Tamang kapit sa railings. Naguusap in their own baby language na puro babble lang naman pero nagsisitango. Mukhang nagkakaintindihan.

Nakahawak na sa bibig niya si Irene. "Slug." Sabi niya.

"Ohmygod. We're going straight to standing up huh?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"I've a feeling we missed it..yung..rollover keme nila..yung unang gapang..kasi..paanong nakatayo na sila?"

"Holyshit..the twins are geniuses..Irene..We're parents to twin geniuses."

"Legit that's your conclusion?"

"We watch those two 24/7..impossible we missed something..right?"

"You think it makes us bad parents if we did miss it?"

"No..the important thing is we didn't miss this one.."

Hinawakan ni Irene ang kamay ni Seulgi. Hinila na siya para makatayo mula sa kama tapos hanggang sa kwarto ng kambal na naguusap padin sa mga crib nila. Ngumiti ang mga bata nang makita sila sa pinto. Sabay na sumigaw. "Mom!"

"Fuck it, I'm gone." Sabi ni Irene. Pumalahaw ng iyak. Sinugod si Sebastian tapos binuhat para mapaliguan ng halik. "Yeah das right! I'm your Mom!" Sigaw ni Irene. Dinig sa ibabaw ng halakhak ng bunso nila.

Umiiyak nadin si Seulgi. Tahimik na lumapit sa umaabot sa kanya na si Milo. Binuhat nadin tapos hinalikan niya sa noo. 

"Ma!" Tumatango-tango na comment ni Milo. Nakaturo kay Seulgi. 

Suminghot si Seulgi. "Yup. That's me, son..Ma." Sabi niya. 

Nag-babble si Milo. Tumuro kay Irene. "Mom."

"Yep." Sagot ni Seulgi. "I love you, Milo."

"Lub."

"Smart man."

"Mhhm."

"Switch." Utos ni Irene. Binibigay na si Sebastian kay Seulgi. 

Nagpalit sila ng buhat. Inulit ni Irene kay Milo ang ginawa sa kapatid nito. Umiiyak padin silang mag-asawa. Wala nang hiya-hiya, mamaya na sila mag-aasaran. Saks na paliguan muna ng pagmamahal sila B1 at B2 na genius naman pala. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH SEVEN**

"Hmmmmmm." Comment ni Jamie. Nakatingin sa kambal na nakaupo at nagbabatuhan ng Lego blocks sa loob ng playpen na nakaset-up sa living room ng bahay nila Irene at Seulgi.

Tumawa si Jisoo. "Mukhang ilag pa si Twix kila B1 at B2 ah." Comment niya.

"Hang out with the twins for a bit, Jamie." Request ni Rosé. "Moms need grown up drinks."

"Party girl Rosie awyeah!" Sabi ni Joy. "Lika na dito sa tabi ko gurl! Tita gaming ang alak natin. Wine night!"

"Hmmmmmm." Comment ulit ni Jamie. Pumasok sa playpen. 

Pinanuod ng barkada ang tatlong bata na nagtititigan. 

"Mexican standoff." Comment ni Jennie. 

"Mas entertaining pa to kesa sa pelikula na pinanuod namin ni jowatsong kagabi." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Sino ang unang titiklop?" Sabi ni Joy. Boses commentator. Parang yung sa Ghost Fighter. 

"Legit cannot tell the twins apart, Slug. How do you and Irene do it?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Sasagot na sana si Seulgi kaso pinukol ng isa sa kambal ng Lego si Jamie. Tumalbog sa tuhod ng panganay na apo na sumimangot tapos humarap sa barkada para magsumbong. "Mommy! One of them threw something at me, das bad!" Sigaw ni Jamie.

"Which one, Twix?" Tanong ni Jisoo. "Nang mapagalitan."

Natawa ang tropa. 

Umiling si Jamie. Suminghot. "Don't know who..they look the same."

"Milo!" Sigaw ng isang kambal.

"Sebastian!" Sigaw naman ng isa.

Nabitawan ni Seulgi ang chopsticks na hawak sana pang-kuha ng gimbap na nakahain. Suminghap.

"Hoy may nakaka-alala ba kung sino yung sumigaw?" Tanong ni Irene. "Markahan niyo na dali!"

"Totoo ba?!" Sigaw ni Joy.

"Dali! Ngayon lang namin narinig na nagpakilala yang dalawa game na!"

"Naknangtokwang parenting skills yan." Sabi ni Rosé. Tumayo tapos lumapit kay Jamie para dumukot ng marker mula sa backpack nito. Nilapitan ang kambal tapos tig-isang sinulatan ng B1 at B2 sa kaliwang arms. "There. GG na kayo, BossDad?" Tanong niya nang makalapit ulit sa barkada.

"Ayos!" Sabi ni Seulgi. "Thanks, BossChild."

"Mygahd." Sabi ni Lisa.

"So all this time di niyo alam who is who?!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Alam naman namin!" Katwiran ni Irene. "Pag nasa crib sila. After bihisan for the night."

"What the hell." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakatingin sa bestfriend niya na nagkibit-balikat.

"They have moles on their chest. Milo has it on the right and Sebastian's is dead center." Paliwanag ni Seulgi.

"Kaliwang crib kay Baste, kanan kay Milo." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Nasa-shuffle pag binaba na namin sila eh. Likot." Dugtong ni Seulgi.

"Sale sa baby clothes so pareho sila parati ng suot." Dugtong ni Irene. "Still working out what to do to distinguish."

"Da eff bruh." Sabi ni Yeri. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pangalawang baso na ng wine ang barkada. Di sila nagtitipid sa alak pero dahil may tatlong bata ay collective na nag-decide na chillnuman.

"Hmmmmmm." Sabi ni Jamie. Bumalik sa loob ng playpen. 

Pinanuod ulit ng barkada ang tatlo.

"Place your bets, ladies and gays!" Sabi ni Yeri.

Umupo si Jamie sa harap ng kambal na di siya pinapansin. Kinalabit si Milo hanggang lumingon ito sa kanya. Tinanguan niya. "Twix." Pakilala ni Jamie. Nakaturo sa sarili.

Binatukan ni Rosé si Jisoo. "This is on you. He'll perpetually be saddled with that nickname now. I hate you."

"Grabi naman, Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Wag kang makikigamit ng Twix ha! Samin lang yun!"

Tumango si Milo kay Jamie. Kinalabit ang kapatid. Nagtitigan ang kambal. Sabay na kinalabit si Jamie. 

"Kuya." Sabi ng kambal. Tig-isa ng abot ng laruan sa nakangiting si Jamie.

"Lasing lang ako sa wine kaya ako naiyak ha!" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Wag kayong judgy!" Sabi ni Irene.

"Twix is kuya to B1 and B2! Ohmygod I CAN'T!!" Sigaw ni Rosé. Umiyak nadin.

"Oh so now he's Twix huh?" Comment ni Jisoo. Pasimpleng pahid ng luha.

Kinalabit ni Lisa si Jennie. Nginitian. "Cannot wait for that to be us." Sabi niya. Nakaturo sa apat na parents sa barkada nila. 

Mahina siyang pinalo sa balikat ni Jennie. "Konti nalang, Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Parang trip ko din magka-anak tuloy." Sabi ni Joy kay Wendy.

"Truly?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Shempre joke lang yun." 

"Weh?"

"Gusto mo ba?"

"Ayos lang naman basta kasama ka."

"Ayieeeeeeee!" Asar ni Yeri sa lahat. "Nakakadiri the fluff!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH EIGHT**

Nakaluhod si Seulgi sa harap ng kambal. Nakikipagtitigan. Tumatawa si Irene na nakaupo sa bench sa likod niya.

"Alright." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

Tumango ang kambal. Di naman napigilan nila Irene at Seulgi na mag internal uwu sa nakita.

Terno ang kambal except sa mga cap na may nakasulat na 1 at 2. Saks na para makilala sila ng magulang nila. 

"Here's how it will go." Sabi ni Seulgi. Dumudukot sa bulsa. Pinakita sa mga anak ang nakuha. "Keep your eyes on this flag." Kinabit sa likod ng suot na tactical diaper backpack (hiniram kay Jisoo.) "I wave this thing around..you two come to me. Got it?" Tanong niya sa kambal.

Umiling pareho.

Lalong natawa si Irene. "Genius but not that genius, Snuggle. Dumb it down." Sabi niya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. Malayo sa pikon. Aliw sa itsura ng mga anak niyang tumatalon-talon na sa kinatatayuan dala ng excitement. "Think you can hear me if I yell?" Tanong niya.

Nagtinginan ang kambal. Humarap ulit kay Seulgi tapos tumango.

"Oks." Sabi ni Irene. Lumuhod nadin sa tabi ni Seulgi. Tig-isa ng halik sa noo ng kambal. "If you hear the word 'bananas' lapit kayo ha?"

Tumingin si Seulgi kay Irene. Nakataas ang kaliwang kilay. "Bananas.."

Nginitian siya ni Irene. "Bananas. Coz B1 and B2."

Kibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Worth a shot." Binalik ang atensyon sa kambal. "Got it, twin troopers?"

Tumango ulit ang kambal.

"Ayos." Sabi nila Irene at Seulgi. "Go off." 

Ngumiti ang mga anak nila. Niyakap silang dalawa tapos tumakbo na para magliwaliw sa park na pinuntahan nilang apat.

Umupo sila Irene at Seulgi sa bench. Umakbay si Seulgi kay Irene. "Look at them go."

"I know." Sagot ni Irene.

"Iiyak ka na noh?"

"Duh."

Tinanggal ni Seulgi ang nakasabit na flag sa backpack. Inabot kay Irene. "Pamunas ng tears. Balik mo ha. Gagamitin ko din."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"EFFING..BANANAS!" Hingal na sigaw ni Irene. Pinagtinginan siya ng mga tao sa paligid. "SAGING! MAGSILAPIT KAYONG DALAWA!"

Nadapa si Seulgi kakatawa. 

Ilang minuto na nilang hinahabol ang kambal nilang ayaw mga magpahuli. 

Nakatoka si Irene kay Sebastian. Si Seulgi naman kay Milo. Consolation prize nalang na hindi naghihiwalay ang dalawang hinahabol.

"Hayaan mo na lang kayang mapagod sila ng kusa?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene.

"Pantanga. Bakit natin pinawalan?" Tanong ni Irene. Umupo sa tabi ng nakadapa padin sa grass na si Seulgi. "Mygahd."

"Para kang yung mga baliw sa kalsada." Comment ni Seulgi. "Yung isang word lang sinasabi tapos pasigaw pa. Bananas pa more."

"Tangina mo."

"Sarap sa ears. Love you, Bunbun"

"Mhmm. Love you too, Snuggle."

Lumapit sa kanila ang kambal.

"Ano?" Tanong ni Irene sa dalawa. "Papahuli na kayo?"

Umupo sa tabi nila. Saglit silang apat na nagtitigan. 

Nakangiti lang ang kambal. 

Inabot ni Seulgi si Milo. Mabilis na tumayo tapos tumakbo ulit ng humahalakhak.

"Last chance, Baste." Sabi ni Irene. "Ikaw nalang pag-asa, B2."

Umiling si Sebastian. Sumunod sa kuya.

Humiga na si Irene sa tabi ni Seulgi. "Yaan mo na nga yung dalawang yun." Sabi niya. 

"Tampo na si Mommy." Asar ni Seulgi.

"Lumalayo na sila." Sagot ni Irene. "Eventually..tatakbo na yan to have their own lives..na..hindi..na nila tayo..kailangan." Umiyak.

Bumangon si Seulgi. Mabilis na dinaganan si Irene. "Para kang tanga." Sabi niya.

"My bananas! Huhu!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH NINE**

"Mas malapit si B2 kay Irene." Nakangiting kwento ni Seulgi. Pinapanuod ang mga tinutukoy mula sa bintana ng office niya.

Balik trabaho na ulit sila. Dala ang kambal dahil (hindi sila aamin) ayaw nilang mahiwalay. 

Tulog si Milo sa sofa sa office niya.

Tumawa si Wendy. "Look at you being all family oriented."

Kibit-balikat si Seulgi. Nangiti lalo nang makita na hiniga ni Irene sa lamesa si Sebastian tapos kilitiin. "Yep." Sabi niya. "Sarap ng lasa when you eat your own words."

"I bet it is."

"God I was so full of myself huh?"

"Yeah you were."

Natahimik sila. Umupo si Wendy sa tabi ng natutulog na si Milo. Binuhat yung bata tapos nilapag sa lap niya.

"Nangangarap ka noh?" Asar ni Seulgi.

Natawa si Wendy. "Slight." Taliwas sa sinabi ang kumpas ng dalawang kamay na pumorma ng bilog sa paligid.

"Five stars, Seungwan."

"Are you gonna help me convince Joy?"

"Feeling ko di ka mahihirapan."

"Extra salespeople would help."

"G."

"Ayos tayo diyan!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lam niyo kung ano natutunan namin ni Jichu as parents?" Tanong ni Rosé sa barkada.

Naka-lunch silang lahat. Iniwan sa main office ang tatlong bata pati na sila Dalgom at Haetnim para makakain sila sa pantry.

"Oh?" Tanong ni Irene.

Tumatawa na si Jisoo. "Better loud than quiet." Sabi niya.

"Okay?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Masyadong tahimik." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ikaw magpapaligo kay Jamie." Utos ni Rosé kay Jisoo.

Naunang tumayo mula sa pwesto si Yeri bilang bunso ng barkada at walang palag pag nautusan na ng serious utos. Pinanuod siya ng barkada na lumabas sa pantry. 

Fifteen minutes. 

"Lalong tumahimik." Sabi ni Lisa. "Bakit si Yerms pinadala natin? Mas makikigulo pa yun bago umawat eh." Tumayo nadin tapos umalis.

Twenty minutes. 

"Okay. Ang tagal nang nawawala ni Cardo." Sabi ni Jennie. Tumayo nadin. Tumili nang makalabas sa pantry.

Tumakbo para makasunod ang mga naiwan sa loob na sila Irene, Seulgi, Jisoo, Rosé, Wendy, at Joy.

Nadatnan na tumatakbo-takbo sa paligid at nagkakalat ng printer toner sila Dalgom at Haetnim. 

Tulog sa ibabaw ng desk ni Jisoo si Jamie.

Nakasalampak sa floor sila Yeri at Lisa. Parehong tumatawa ng malala abot sa puntong wala nang tunog na lumalabas sa bibig. Tumuro si Yeri sa tabi ng printer.

Lumingon ang lahat. 

Nakatayo si Milo sa balikat ni Sebastian. Inaabot ang colored printer ng office nila. Kalas-kalas ang ink cartridges, nagkalat ang kulay. Abstract painting sa lapag ng opisina. Splatter style.

"Holy..mother..of..what.." Sabi ni Wendy. Dumaan sa paanan niya si Haetnim. Nagkaroon ng dalawang pawprints ang white na chucks niya. Isang green at isang blue.

"Cyan ba?" Asar ni Joy.

"James better be clean or I swear to god." Bulong ni Rosé. Tumatawa nadin. Nilapitan ang natutulog na anak tapos ininspect. Unscathed. Kaisa-isang malinis sa buong opisina. Hingang ligtas tuloy siya. 

Lahat kasi ng furniture at ibang gamit sa paligid ay may marka ng kamay na iba-ibang kulay. Pati yung mga pader. Pati yung mga halaman.

Tinapik ni Jennie sa balikat si Lisa. "Trip mo padin mag-anak?" Tanong niya.

"Basta ikaw ang nanay." Sagot ni Lisa.

Binuhat ni Irene si Sebastian na pumiglas. Nahulog kasi mula sa ibabaw nito si Milo na nasalo naman ni Seulgi.

"What did you guys do?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa panganay.

Kibit-balikat ang sagot. "Color!"

"Kita namin." Sabi ni Joy. "Libre ng magulang niyo pa-groom kay Haetnim ha!"

"Fun..stuff." Sabi ni Sebastian kay Irene. Tinapik siya sa pisngi. 

Tumawa si Irene. "Anong kulay, Ligaya?" Tanong niya.

"Pink. Galing mag-mix ng colors ng kambal niyo ha!" Sagot ni Joy.

"Isipin mo nalang eh kailangan din naman ng change decor sa office, boss." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Seulgi. Bitbit ang kulay itim na si Dalgom.

"When I started this company..I imagined it to be serious like." Sagot ni Seulgi. "All it took..was a crazy accountant lady and her dumbass adult children to mess everything up."

"Ay grabe." Sagot ni Irene. "May reklamo ka?"

"Wala..sobrang..wala..this is honestly even better than what I envisioned."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH TEN**

"Matagal ko nang tanggap na ganyan na talaga si Jamie." Sabi ni Rosé kay Irene. 

Isa nanamang wine night ng tropa. Lahat ay may kanya-kanyang kwentuhan pero pinapanuod padin ang tatlong bata.

Naghahabulan sa paligid kasama ng lahat ng tropa pets sila Milo at Sebastian. Tahimik silang pinapanuod ng nakaupo sa ilalim ng tire swing na si Jamie.

"Wallflower." Sabi ni Irene. "Jisoo na Jisoo eh. To think dati eh akala natin hyper na siya sa lagay na yan."

Natawa si Rosé. "Kinda expected it with your kids, ate Irene. I mean..ikaw parent eh. Chalk it up to your genes being hella intimidating."

"I imagine tumiklop nalang yung sa BossDad mo."

Umupo si Wendy sa tabi ni Rosé. Inabutan sila pareho ni Irene ng plato na may chooks-to-go. "Anong topic?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Talking about how the twins have zero of your bestfriend's KJ tendencies in them." Sagot ni Irene.

Tumawa si Wendy. "Di rin. I see her a lot in Milo." 

"Saang banda?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Pakaladkad sa trip ni B2. Parang si Slug kay Irene."

"Hmmmmmmmm." Sabi ni Irene. Pinanuod ang kambal. Suminghap. Pinalo sa mukha si Wendy. "AY OO NGA!" Sigaw niya.

Nakita kasi nilang umupo sa damuhan si Milo. Tamang hingal dala ng kakatakbo. Nilapitan ng kakambal. Nag-usap ang dalawa. Umiling si Milo, tumango si Sebastian. Tumayo nadin lang ulit si Milo nang hilahin ng kapatid.

"Slight." Sabi ni Rosé. "I imagine it would be more obvious when they grow up?"

"Probably." Sabi ni Wendy.

Nilingon ni Irene ang nakikipagkwentuhan ng Kpop keme kay Lisa na si Seulgi. Ngumiti. "Swerte ko rin sa osong yun sa totoo lang." Sabi niya.

Lumapit nadin si Joy. "Actually." Sabi nito. Kinain ang balat ng chooks-to-go ni Wendy na nag-splutter nalang ng protest kahit wala nang nagawa dahil kinandungan na niya.

"Can't imagine anyone who would put up with your shit for that long..end up marrying you..and then raise children..that can do that to Yerim with you." Sabi ni Jennie. Tumuro sa nagaganap sa backyard. Tumatawa na.

Dinogpile na kasi ng kambal si Yeri. Pagkatapos ng isang takedown na nakapuntos ng cheer mula sa barkadang nanunuod sa nangyari.

"Ganda nung patid eh!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"NICE ONE BANANAS!" Sigaw ni Seulgi.

"AYUN OH!" Sigaw ni Jisoo. "Anak ko yung nag-drawing ng fake blood splatter sa t-shirt ni B1!"

"A+++ acting." Comment ni Joy. "Points din kay Yerim di na siya nag-isip kung legit or nah yung iyak ni B1. Tulong agad."

"Too bad na dropkick siya ni B2 sa likod ng tuhod." Sabi ni Wendy.

"TULUNGAN NIYO NAMAN AKO!!!" Sigaw ni Yeri. Nakigulo nadin kasi si Twix. Tamang drawing sa mukha ni Yeri gamit ang markers galing sa trusty backpack.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH ELEVEN**

"Fuck..me..feels like the first time all over again." Comment ni Irene.

"Glad to know I haven't lost my touch." Biro ng nakapatong sa kanya na si Seulgi.

"Gotten..even..better..fuck..harder."

Sumunod sa request. Napasabunot nalang si Irene kay Seulgi bago hilahin pababa para mahalikan. 

"When..when was the last time we had sex?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"A whole year ago it feels like." Sagot ni Irene.

"Right?"

"Fuck do you feel really good inside me."

"Wanna bet this would lose it's novelty after round ten?"

"Duh. When do you think it gets inappropriate to think about how the twins are sleeping while in the middle of sex?"

"About two rounds ago when I started doing it."

Natawa sila pareho. Balik lang sa ginagawa. Di na napansin ang dahan-dahan na pagbukas ng pintuan ng kwarto nila. 

Hanggang sa may dumagan sa likod ni Seulgi at kumwelyo sa kanya. Di naman masakit. Nagulat lang siya. 

Nagtalukbong si Irene. Instant iyak-tawa. 

Saglit na na disorient si Seulgi. Inabot ang nakasabit sa likod niya tapos ni-flip paharap. Sinapak siya. 

Binaba ni Seulgi ang bata. Hinablot ang nakakalat na tshirt at shorts sa lapag. Sinuot pareho tapos tumitig sa nakaupo sa bed at nakasimangot sa kanya na anak. 

"Where's your brother?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"HERE!" Sigaw ng boses mula sa ilalim ng kama. Mabilis ang pangyayari. Nasipa si Seulgi sa tuhod. 

"Aray pot--ouch!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. Pinanuod ang nanipa sa kanya na umakyat sa kama tapos tumabi sa kapatid. 

Inalis ni Irene ang takip sa mukha. Tumatawa padin.

"What..are you two up to?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa kambal.

"What are you doing to Mom?!" Sigaw ng isa. Pikon. Nakabusangot.

Tumango ang isang kambal. "Loud." Sabi nito. Yumakap kay Irene.

"Okay." Sabi ni Irene kay Seulgi. Tinap sa noo ang nakayakap sa kanya. "This one's Milo. One word eh. Sayo nagmana. Bahala ka na kay Baste. Goodluck. Badtrip yata talaga."

"DON'T HURT MOM!" Sigaw ni Sebastian. 

Natawa nadin si Seulgi. Nilapitan ang anak tapos binuhat. "Trust me, B2..I was far from hurting your Mom..you'd get it eventually."

"Tell now." Sabi ni Milo.

"Eventually." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Like that Spongebob thing?" Tanong ni Sebastian. Kalmado na ulit sa yakap ni Seulgi na humiga nalang para nakapatong siya.

"Yeah, Baste..Like that Spongebob thing." Sagot nalang ni Seulgi. Umiiling.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Bunbun." Tawag ni Seulgi. 

Lumingon ang nanunuod ng TV sa living room na si Irene. "Yes, Snuggle Bear?"

"Don't yes Snuggle Bear me." 

"Luh?"

"What did you do?"

"Hoy grabe. Inaano ba kita?!" 

"The twins were conversing in Korean before they passed out. I feel like they're plotting to murder me in my sleep as revenge sa nangyari nung isang araw. They keep looking in my direction with their 'we got plans' face na namana nila sayo." Kwento ni Seulgi. 

"Di ko sila tinuruan pramis." Sabi ni Irene.

"Weh?" 

"Oo nga! Grabe siya sakin! Kung magtuturo nalang din ako edi sana ikaw inuna ko diba?"

"Hmmm."

"They spend Saturdays with my parents, Slug." Sabi ni Irene. Tumatawa. Nag-cuddle nalang sa umupo sa tabi niya na si Seulgi. "Ya know..so we could bang. Di malayo na they picked up the language from there."

"Hmmm."

"Need a translator?" Offer ni Irene.

"Yes." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"One orgasm payment for every instance."

Kunyari nag-isip si Seulgi. "Hard bargain.." Sabi niya.

"What's your counter offer?"

"Two orgasms per instance." Sabi ni Seulgi. Unti-unti nang kinakalas ang butones ng blouse na suot ng nakakandong sa kanya.

"Oof. Parang talo ako dun." Sagot ni Irene. "Three?"

Hinalikan siya sa leeg ni Seulgi. "How about..you just teach me..and I'll take care of you well in return?"

"Always, Snuggle Bear?"

"Duh. Ano pa ba?"

"Wanna bang?"

"Gotta make sure we lock the door this time, Bunbun."

"Ayos lang yan. Tulog naman kamo yung dalawa eh. Game na."

"Gahd. Labyu."

"Labyu too, Slug!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH TWELVE**

"Why..do we keep losing children?!" Sigaw ni Rosé sa gitna ng kaguluhan. 

"A child disappears everytime all of us sing the happy birthday song." Sabi ni Wendy. "What does it mean?!"

Nawawala sila Jamie at yung kambal. Kumpleto ang tropa sa venue ng birthday party sa Mcdo (feel nila lahat mag McChicken) kaya walang ibang pupwedeng nakapaglabas ng mga bata hindi kagaya ng ganap nung si Jamie ang may birthday at nilabas ni Seulgi.

Sampung minuto na silang naghahanap. Nalibot na ang buong two floors na restaurant, nakisilip nadin sa kapitbahay na function room (nanghingi ng Burger Mcdo si Yeri.) pero di padin nakikita ang tatlo.

Tinatapik-tapik ni Jennie ang cellphone. Tokang standby kung sakaling kailanganin nang tumawag ng pulis. Nasa labas si Lisa. Tokang kausapin lahat ng mga kumakain kung may nakita. Bumalik din agad. Wala.

"They can't have gone far. Nakatali sa isa't-isa yung kambal eh." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"How in the fuck?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"What Slug meant was naka-kabit yung backpacks nila with each other. Di maghihiwalay yun." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Sumunod si Twix panigurado." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Takes the 'kuya' title seriously since Chip told him what it meant."

Humawak sa bridge ng ilong si Joy. "Mygahd. Ang lala. Shet."

Kumagat ng hawak na leg part ng chicken si Yeri. "Libot tayo ulit. Baka nagtago lang sila."

May kumatok sa pintuan bago bumukas. Pumasok ang isang manager ng Mcdo. Hawak sa parehong kamay ang kambal na balot ng ice cream. Kasunod si Jamie na may hawak na ice cream sundae sa dalawang kamay. "Sa inyo po ba tong mga bata?" Tanong ng crew.

Kanya-kanyang collect ng mga anak yung mga parents.

"Nakita po namin yung kambal na umaakyat sa dispenser ng sundae." Kwento ng manager. "Nasira po nila kaya ayan..nabuhusan sila ng ice cream."

"I was trying to stop them." Kwento ni Jamie. "They like to climb things."

"Mhmm." Sabi ni Rosé. "Sure you were. Did you get that off the floor?"

"Other mom said I should never say no to Ice Cream. Got this before the thing broke. Want one?" 

"Jisoo..for eff's sake!" Exasperated na sabi ni Rosé. Tinanggap ang inaabot na ice cream ng anak.

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Jisoo. "I meant the Blackpink song! Luh na-twist nanaman ako. Also, bakit wala akong share?!"

"Paluin ka ni Mommy." Sabi ni Jamie kay Jisoo. "Your fault."

"Ay..may paluan..bet." Sabi ni Jisoo. "With tongue ice cream style?"

"Gusto mo game na?" Sabi ni Rosé. "Palo ko sayo tong lamesa. With tongue sige. Lika dito talakan kitang walanghiya ka, kung ano-ano tinuturo mo sa anak mo!"

"May CCTV keme po ba kayo nung ganap?" Tanong ni Irene sa manager.

Tumango ang tinanong. "Meron po."

"Pwede pakisend?" Request ni Joy. "I imagine laughtrip eh."

"I know right?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Toka na ako mag-gawa ng copies." Sabi ni Lisa. 

"Magaling na mag-edit edit tong si Cardo eh. Seryoso na sa Lilifilm kaya inaral." Kwento ni Jennie.

"Special episode?" Sabi ni Yeri. "Hati tayo sa footage. Saks na pang Yerihan Bang."

"GG."

Kumunot ang noo ng manager. "Uhhh..sama nalang po yung isa sa inyo sakin sa office..para mapag-usapan po kung paano ayusin." Aya ng manager. 

"Ako na." Sabi ni Seulgi. Dumudukot sa back pocket para sa wallet.

"Yun oh. Daddeh Sluggie." Comment ni Irene. Nag-swipe ng isang chunk ng ice cream na nasa pisngi ni Sebastian gamit ang daliri. Sinubo habang nakatitig sa umiiling at nagpipigil ng tawa na si Seulgi. "Sherep." Sabi niya.

Pasimpleng pinakyu ni Seulgi si Irene bago umalis.

Tumawa nalang si Irene. "Tonight, Sluggie Bear!" Pahabol na comment sa naglalakad palayo na si Seulgi.

"Ganyan ka na talaga noh? Kayo, I mean..Ganyan na talaga kayo? Final answer?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Irene. 

"Yep." Sagot ni Irene.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"우리의 다음 목표는 그레이비 버킷이다." Bulong ni Sebastian sa kakambal. 

"다시 탈출해야 해, 형." Sagot ni Milo.

"문제없어. 빅 브라더 트윅스가 도와줄 거야."

Pigil tawa na dumiretso kay Seulgi ang nakarinig sa usapan ng kambal na si Irene. Nangalabit. "Psst."

"Oh?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"The twins were just talking about their next target being the gravy." Balita ni Irene. "Ie-enlist pa yata si Twix as muscle for the great escape part 2."

Tumawa si Seulgi. "Pack up na tayo guys! Sa bahay na natin ituloy to!" Aya niya.

"Boooooooooooo!!" Sigaw ng kambal.

"Happy birthday, Bananas!" Sagot ng barkada ng parents nila.


	141. ONE ANNIVERSARY FEAT. KAMBAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 141.
> 
> Sana all parang silang apat. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! I hope this made y'all feel cheery despite all the shit that's been going on. We'll all be okay eventually.

Nabulabog si Irene mula sa tulog niya ng may biglang dumagan sa kanya. 

"Mrppphg!" Reklamo niya. Gumulong mula sa pagkakadapa tapos dumilat. 

Diretso sa ngiti ng isa sa kambal (di niya alam kung sino.) na nakaupo sa tabi niya at nakasuot ng onesie na teddy bear complete with hood na may floppy bear ears.

Ngumiti si Irene. Di makuhang ma-badtrip dahil sa istorbo. Ang lala kasi ng cute.

Niyakap nalang niya ang bata tapos inihiga sa tabi niya. "Good morning." Bati niya. "Which one are you? No offense."

"Baste!" Sabi ng bata. "Gwood mowning, Mommy!"

Pinaliguan ng halik ni Irene sa mukha ang bata. "Yun oh. Good morning, Baste! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sabi niya.

Tumango-tango si Baste. Tamang wiggle para makawala sa pagkakayakap sa kanya ng mommy niya tapos nag-indian sit sa kama. Nag-flop around yung ears ng suot na onesie.

"ACK! HONG KYOT!" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Papa Bear said..uhh..Papa Bear said..to wake you up!" Nakangiti padin na declaration ni Sebastian. "Because..uhhh.." Sumimangot.

Sumenyas si Irene ng go on sa anak niya. Aliw sa kunot ng buong mukha nito dahil sa effort para maalala ang bilin ng isa pa nitong nanay.

"Uhh.." Sabi ni Baste.

May tunog mula sa pinto. Lumingon ang dalawang nasa kama. 

Pumasok ang kambal ni Sebastian sa kwarto. Terno ng suot sa kapatid. Wobbly ang lakad bilang one size bigger ang outfit pero nairaos ang akyat sa kama ng parentals tapos sugod ng yakap kay Irene na tumawa lang sa nakita.

"Ginagawa niyo?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Papa Bear said to wake you up for breakfast!" Balita ni Milo. 

"Yes!" Pumitik si Sebastian. "Bweakfast! Are you awake, Mommy? Are you awake? Because Papa Bear said we should have breakfast all four of us!" Sabi niya. May kasama pang senyas ng number 'four' gamit ang kanang kamay. 

"Papa Bear said that huh?" Sagot ni Irene. Tinatapik na ang magkabilang side niya kung saan pumwesto ang kambal at nag-cuddle sa kanya.

"Yeh." Sagot ng kambal.

"Saan Papa Bear niyo?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Here." Sabi ng isang boses sa may pintuan. 

Bumangon ng slight si Irene para maaninag ang nag-salita. 

Si Seulgi. Na nakaterno din ng onesie sa dalawa nilang anak. Tulak ang isang cart na may nakapatong na saktong pang breakfast in bed.

Di napigilan ni Irene ang tili dala ng kilig. 

Nagulat pa yung nakayakap sa kanya na kambal, tumawa lang si Seulgi.

"Happy anniversary, love." Sabi ni Seulgi. Lumapit kay Irene at humalik ng matamis. 

Naramdaman ni Irene na humigpit ang yakap sa kanya ng kambal. Split second lang naman. Tapos nawala. 

Kasabay ng sigaw ni Seulgi. "CAN YOU BANANAS CHILL FOR TWO SECONDS?! I'M TRYING TO BE SWEET TO YOUR MOTHER!" May kumalabog. "NO! FUCDGE MILO KNOCK IT OFF! NO SEBASTIAN DO NOT PUT YOUR HAND INSIDE THAT SOUP BOWL!"

Tumawa nalang ng tumawa si Irene. Pinanuod ang tatlo niyang paboritong oso na naghahabulan sa paligid ng kwarto. 

Good morning nga naman talaga.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"What do my favorite bears have planned for me?" Tanong ni Irene sa mga kasamang kumain. 

Sabay-sabay na nagpunas ng bibig ang mga kausap niya. Si Seulgi na gumamit ng tissue, si Milo na pinangpunas ang 'paw' ng onesie, at si Sebastian na pinahid ang buong mukha sa kubrikama na nagkaroon ng malupit na strawberry stain.

Ngumiwi ang dalawang magulang. Sabay na umiling. Tanggap na dagdag nanaman sa weekly labahin ang bedsheet.

Kibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Figured us three.." Sumenyas sa kambal. "Would pamper you all day today."

"Di ko naman birthday." Sabi ni Irene. "Tsaka..paano mo napapayag yung dalawang saging na tulungan ka?"

Kumindat si Seulgi. "Di mo birthday but it's our anniversary..I..bribed them with a trip to that trampoline park Twix was raving to them about nung isang araw." Sagot sa tanong.

"Once again..you're making me feel inadequate." Biro ni Irene.

Tumawa si Seulgi. Pinag-slice ng pancake si Irene tapos sinubuan. "I don't believe you. You have something up your sleeve. Ikaw pa ba?"

Si Irene naman ang kumindat. Mabilis na hinablot ang kamay ni Sebastian na covered in syrup at umaabot na sa pisngi ng kuya niya. "I..love you, Papa Bear."

Ngumiti si Seulgi. Mochi ngiti. "Love you too, MomBun." Sagot sa kanya. Binuhat si Milo tapos inilayo sa kapatid na pinupukol nito ng blueberries.

Ilang minuto din silang ganun lang. Isinangtabi ang lambingan para umawat sa kambal bago pa maulit ang ganap nila nung isang linggo na binansagan ng barkada bilang 'The Great Saging Pikunan™️'.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy you have to wear this!" Sigaw ni Milo. Tinatapik ang kahon na tulong nilang ibinaba ng kambal niya sa kama sakto sa harap ni Irene. 

"Because?" Tanong ni Irene.

"We're going to mall!" Sabi ni Sebastian.

"To the mall, bud. You say it like,'we're going to the mall.'" Malumanay na pag-correct ni Seulgi anak.

"Bear one." Tinuro ni Irene si Seulgi. "Bear two." Tinuro si Milo. "Bear three." Tinuro si Sebastian. "Am I supposed to match?" Pabirong tanong habang binubuksan ang box.

"Not really." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Nilabas ni Irene ang laman ng kahon. Tumawa. "Of course..of..course." Sabi niya.

Ngumiti na si Seulgi. "Bunny one. The only." Tinuro si Irene. "Neat right?"

Umalis saglit si Irene papunta sa banyo para magbihis. Mabilis din na bumalik sa kwarto tapos nag peace sign sa tatlong naka-abang sa kanya sa kama.

"WHY IS MOMMY'S EARS LONGER?!" Reklamo ni Sebastian ng makita siya.

"Osige. Explain, Papa Bear." Asar ni Irene kay Seulgi na nabura ang ngiti sa mukha ng biglang i-dogpile ng dalawang bata. 

"Oof!" Reklamo ni Seulgi. "Sandali lang! I don't know which one of you is it pero one knee is digging into my back really hard right now, you better stop!"

"I don't understand watchu mean so I'm not stopping!" Sigaw ni Sebastian.

Natawa nanaman si Irene. Pinagbigyan na isalba ang asawa mula sa bunso nilang determinado na mang-asar kagaya ng usual. "Lay off Papa Bear, Bananas." Saway niya. Labag sa loob na tigasan ang boses bilang tunaw na tunaw na siya sa cute ng tatlong nasa harapan niya pero kailangan para may matapos sila sa araw na yun kaya ginawa.

Tumigil din agad si Milo. Tinapik ang kuya tapos tahimik na umupo sa tabi ng ulo ni Seulgi. Halatang nahila lang ulit sa trip ng kuya base sa itsurahan pagkatapos 'mapagsabihan.'

"Want my ears to be like Mommy's." Sabi ni Sebastian. Bumaba mula sa upo nito sa likod ni Seulgi tapos tumakbo papunta kay Irene na binuhat lang siya tapos hinalikan sa pisngi.

Gumulong si Seulgi pahiga. Niyakap ang nasa kama na si Milo tapos tamang sit-up na buhat ang bata. "Ikaw din ba?" Tanong kay Milo na umiling at sumiksik sa yakap ni Seulgi.

"I am Bear. Rawr." Mahinang sabi ni Milo. 

Tumango-tango si Seulgi. "Yeh you are, B1. Yeah you are." Sagot sa anak bago halikan sa noo at tumayo para makalapit sila pareho kay Irene.

Nang-belat si Sebastian sa kuya. "Bears are dumb." Comment. "I like Buns better."

Si Irene naman ang tumango. "Buns are great. Yep." Sagot kay Sebastian. Pang-asar na nagtaas ng kilay sa nakatitig sa kanya na si Seulgi.

"I love you..so..freakin' much." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Titiklop ka kay B2?" Tanong ni Irene. "Please?" Malambing na dugtong.

Umiling si Seulgi. "There's one of yours for him sa kwarto nila." Natatawang sagot. "If you can dress him in under five minutes..you two can match."

Nag-fist pump si Irene gamit ang kamay na hindi nakasupport sa buhat. "Yun oh! Tara na, Baste! Can you behave for Mommy long enough?" 

Tumango-tango si Sebastian. Humikab. "Yeh Mommy. Okay." Mahinang sagot.

"AYOS!"

Tumakbo na si Irene palabas ng kwarto. Bitbit padin si B2 na tumatawa na dahil inayos siyang sakto na parang Superman habang tumatakbo si Irene.

Naiwan sa master's bedroom sila Seulgi at Milo. 

Humikab si Milo. "Luv you, Papa Bear." Bulong kay Seulgi.

"Love you too, B1." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Mommy Bunny and Sebastian are weird." 

Natawa si Seulgi. "Yeah they are. But..we love them too right?"

"Always."

"Mhmm. Always."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kumuha sila Irene at Seulgi nung mga pinapa-arkila sa mall na pang-batang sasakyan na de-tulak. Tig-isa para sa kambal na paingay ng paingay dahil enjoy sa pag-imagine na sila talaga ang nagmamaneho ng mga sinasakyan. 

"You should stop." Saway ni Seulgi kay Irene.

Tumawa lang si Irene. Niliko ulit ang tinutulak para ibangga sa tulak ni Seulgi.

Tumawa si Sebastian. Sumimangot ang binangga na si Milo.

"Weh?" Asar ni Irene. 

Tumawa si Seulgi. "Umayos ka." Niliko ang tinutulak tapos gumanti ng bangga sa tulak ni Irene.

"HA!" Sigaw ni Milo sa itsura ng kapatid.

"Oh it's on, Snuggle!" Sabi ni Irene.

Humalakhak si Milo. Bigla kasing bumilis ang takbo ng 'kotse' niya gawa ng nagsimula ng tumakbo ang taga-tulak.

"Hindi bumper cars yung dala natin!" Tumatawang sigaw ni Seulgi sa humahabol na si Irene.

Tumatawa nadin si Sebastian. Saktong gatong ng 'wooo!' sa tagatulak ng sinasakyan niya.

May ilang mga patron ng mall na tumingin sa kanilang apat na nagbabanggan na ng dalang mga 'sasakyan' sa gitna ng 'open park area' ng mall.

Apat na naka-onesie. Dalawang bear, dalawang bunny. Pasimpleng nagmumurahan ang dalawang 'adults' gamit ang mga kamay, tamang tawa ang dalawang bata sa bawat alog kada magkabanggaan ang mga sinasakyan.

"Pinagtitinginan tayo para kang ewan!" Sigaw ni Seulgi.

"Inggit lang the planet!" Sagot ni Irene. "Cute kaya natin."

"Tru."

"Faster, Papa Bear!" Request ni Milo.

Tumango si Seulgi. Binilisan ang takbo. "Fitness ko na to this week." Comment niya. Tamang iwas sa pasugod na kotse ni Sebastian. 

"Same." Sagot ni Irene.

"Take it easy though. I don't want to end up in a hospital." 

"Too late." Ginulungan ni Irene ang paa ni Seulgi.

"Aray ampot-OUCH!" Reklamo ni Seulgi. "Lagot kayo samin ni B1, eto na!"

"Isang-daang porsyento!" Sigaw ni Milo.

"Bears! Are! Dumb!" Sabay na sigaw nila Sebastian at Irene.

"No! They! Are! Not!" Sigaw nila Seulgi at Milo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakahilata silang apat sa damuhan. 

Nasa mall padin. 

Tamang habol ng hininga mula sa habulan na inabot ng tatlong oras at nagsara sa isang stalemate. 

Natanggal kasi yung gulong ng kotse ni Sebastian. 

"Everytime we go out.." Sabi ni Seulgi. "My wallet cries."

"Reklamo ka pa kala mo naman di siya nag-enjoy." Sagot ni Irene.

"I..paid for damages. Yet again."

"You always do, Papa Bear. What's new?"

"Mas mayaman ka kesa sakin."

"Meh."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Love you, Bananas." Sabay nilang sabi. Nilingon ang nakahiga sa gitna nila na kambal. Pareho ng tulog.

"Napagod yung mga saging." Comment ni Irene.

"Mhmm. Kala mo nahirapan eh puro woosh lang naman tsaka tawa yung ambag." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Natahimik sila.

"Happy anniversary, Snuggle." Bati ni Irene.

"Happy anniversary, Bunbun." Sagot ni Seulgi. Bumangon na tapos naglahad ng kamay kay Irene.

"All anniversaries are gonna be like this from now on huh?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Yup. I can't wait." Sagot ni Seulgi.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Binuksan ni Seulgi ang front door ng bahay nila.

Nadatnan ang nakangiti at kumakaway na isang two year old walking Twix at yung BossChild niya. 

"Sup, BossDad?" Bati ni Rosé.

Sumenyas si Seulgi na pumasok sa bahay ang dalawang bisita. Kumuha lang ng isang can ng Pringles mula sa dining table si Jamie tapos umakyat na ng stairs papunta sa kwarto ng kambal na tambayan niya kapag napapadpad sa bahay nila Seulgi.

Umupo si Rosé sa sofa. Lumapit si Seulgi. "You here to babysit?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Tumango si Rosé. "Yep. Date ka daw ni ate Irene bilang anniv niyo." Nakangiting balita.

"Nice. Asan na si Soo?" 

"Therapy."

"Ahhh. Dropping by here after?"

"Yep. Kasama na daw the rest of the tropa."

"Ayos."

"Hope you and ate Irene can get out of bed long enough to join us." 

Natawa si Seulgi. "Doubt it but okay."

Bumaba si Irene mula sa hagdan. Dala ang kambal, nakasunod si Jamie. Diretso sa living room, tamang deposit ng tatlong kasama sa playpen na alam ng lahat ng adults na di naman pipigil sa mga bata, tapos umupo sa harap ni Rosé.

"Thanks for filling in, Chip." Sabi ni Irene.

Kibit-balikat si Rosé. "No worries, ate Irene!" Masayang sabi. "You two did the same for Jichu and I nung anniv namin. Payback amirite?"

"Sabagay."

"Larga na kayo." Sabi ni Rosé. "Nice outfits, by the way." Pang-asar na dugtong.

"Better not let the others see me like this.." Biro ni Seulgi.

"Yeh." Sabi ni Irene. "Pero oks nadin. Tagal nang nawalan ng respeto sa boss nila yung mga yun eh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we off to, Bunbun?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa nagmamaneho na si Irene.

"Hideout?" Sagot ni Irene. 

"Sounds like a plan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Magkayakap sila sa kama. 'Nanunuod' ng pelikula na nagpe-play sa pader sa harap nila gawa ng projector na naka-set up.

"Is it just me..or.." Sabi ni Irene.

"I missed this with you too, Bunbun." Sabi ni Seulgi. Humigpit ang yakap sa katabi niya.

Gumulong si Irene. Pwesto ulit sa ibabaw ni Seulgi. Humalik.

"I mean..I love the twins. I REALLY do. Pero.." Bulong ni Irene.

"I get you. Since those two were born pakonti ng pakonti chances natin to just be the two of us." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Not a bad thing. It really isn't.."

"Nakakamiss lang talaga."

"Right?"

"Mhmm."

Natahimik sila. Tamang cuddles.

"Love you too much, Snuggle Bear." Sabi ni Irene sa gitna ng dibdib ni Seulgi kung saan siya nakasiksik.

"Love you too much too much, Bunbun." Sagot ni Seulgi. Humalik sa tuktok ng ulo ni Irene.

"Kinda wanna have sex, kinda nah."

"Same."

"Look at us being mature. I hate it. Last year's anniversary was EXPLOSIVE."

"I know. I pulled a muscle." Deadpan na comment ni Seulgi.

"Pulled a muscle coz of sex." Sagot ni Irene. May sundot sa pisngi ni Seulgi. "Di na masama. Achievement unlocked."

Natawa si Seulgi. "Akalain mong kaya pala ang bigat mo nun eh kasi kambal yung kasama mo?" Pabirong comment. 

"Mhmm. How's your back?" Asar ni Irene.

"Still hurts everytime it gets too cold."

"You want a massage?"

"You gonna use oil?"

"The sexy kind."

"NICE."

"Happy anniversary, Snuggle Bear."

"Happy anniversary, Bunbun."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Hubad."


	142. FELIX 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 142.
> 
> Heto na ang paborito nating mag-Puta. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Sana eh di padin kayo sawa sa kwento. Mahal ko kayo.

"PUTANGINA MO TALAGA KAHIT KELAN, LALISA!" 

Dinig ng tropa na sigaw mula sa isa nilang kapitbahay.

Nakatambay ang lahat sa backyard nila Irene at Seulgi. Inuman. 

Nasa grandparentals ang lahat ng mga bata kaya sakto nang makakapag-inom ng matiwasay ang mga pamilyado ng barkada.

"Nag-aaway nanaman yung dalawang puta." Natatawang comment ni Jisoo. Ininom ang tokang shot.

"Pustahan kasi late na sila?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Daming pwedeng reasons." Comment ni Rosé. "Pwede rin dahil trip lang nila."

"Aksheli." Sabi ni Yeri. "Kelan ba di magka-away yung dalawang yun? Ngayon pa ba tayo magugulat?"

May ilang kalabugan. Nagtawanan lang ang lahat. Maya-maya lang din ay dumating na sa inuman ang mga kaibigang nag-aaway.

Tahimik na pumwesto ng upo. 

"Kamusta naman?" Tanong ni Wendy. Inabot ang bote ng alak at shot glass kay Lisa para maipasa ang trabaho ng tagay.

"Saks lang, boss!" Nakangiting sagot ni Lisa. "Kayo ba?" Nagsimula ng magbuhos para sa susunod na shot.

"Not to be that person.." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Pero ano nanaman pinag-aawayan niyo?"

Tumawa si Jennie. Sumenyas. "Wala yun guys! Para kasing tanga tong si Cardo eh. Nang-gugulat."

Tinuro ni Lisa si Jennie. Tumawa nadin. "Mehn! Ang laughtrip ng mukha mo nung bigla akong sumulpot sa likod ng pinto!" 

"Pakyu." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Labyu too, Siopao!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst..Jennie." Tawag ni Lisa. 

Sabado. 

Nakatambay si Jennie sa 'home office' nila. Tamang google at apply ng mga na-google para magets ang tinatrabahong excel sheet na may listahan ng earnings ng tindahan nila ng damit sa Divisoria.

Nag-angat siya ng tingin sa tumawag sa kanya. Taas ng kilay pang-acknowledge na narinig. 

Ngumiti si Lisa. Masayang lumapit kay Jennie tapos pinitik siya sa ilong. 

"Lam mo?" Sabi ni Jennie kay Lisa. "Napakabwisit mo sa buhay ko."

Tumawa lang si Lisa. Nilabas ang tinatago sa likod na bouquet ng bulaklak tapos inabot kay Jennie. 

"Mahal kita. Share ko lang." Nakangiti padin na sabi ni Lisa.

Humarap nalang si Jennie ulit sa monitor. Higpit ng kapit sa mouse para pagtakpan ang kilig. 

"Pakshet naman to eh. Tanggapin mo yung flowers. Parang gago." Reklamo ni Lisa.

"Baba mo nalang diyan sa lamesa." 

"Corny naman. Ang corny mo. Pakyu."

"Magkano nagastos mo diyan?"

"Pinitas ko sa garden ni Chip. Tamang tipid."

"Saksakin ka ng kutsara ni Jisoo pag nagsumbong yung si Chip, goodluck."

"Yaan mo sila. Basta napakilig kita..Keri na."

"Lul."

Pumunta si Lisa sa harap ng lamesa. Dun sa side na kitang-kita siya ni Jennie tapos nagsimulang sumayaw ng pantanga. 

"Ano nanaman trip mo sa buhay, Lalisa?" Pigil-tawa na sabi ni Jennie.

"Wala lang." Sagot ni Lisa. Tamang body rolls. "Pinapatawa lang kita. Ilang araw ka nang panay simangot diyan sa excel sheet na yan eh."

"So trip mo na sayo naman ako nakasimangot?" Tanong ni Jennie.

Kibit-balikat si Lisa. Mabilis na transition papunta sa panibago nanamang dance move. "Kelan ka ba di nakasimangot sakin?" 

Pinanuod lang ni Jennie si Lisa na tuloy lang sa sayaw at paminsan na taas-baba ng kilay sa kanya. Bumuntong-hininga siya. Pinatay ang computer tapos nilapitan si Lisa sabay yakap. 

Tumigil din si Lisa sa sayaw. Binuhat nalang si Jennie papunta sa kwarto nila tapos inihiga sa kama bago yumakap ulit. 

Sabay silang huminga ng malalim. 

"Lisa?" Tawag ni Jennie.

"Yeh, Puta?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Mahal kita. Share ko lang."

Humigpit ang yakap ni Lisa kay Jennie. "Lam ko naman, Jennie. Kasi same."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa." 

Tumingin si Lisa mula sa pinapanuod na pelikula sa living room papunta sa tumawag sa kanya mula sa taas ng hagdan. "Oh?" Sagot niya.

Bumaba si Jennie. Tumabi ng upo sa kanya sa sofa. Bumuntong-hininga.

"Problema mo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Umiling si Jennie. "Yung store." Mahinang sagot.

Kumunot ang noo ni Lisa. "Ano meron?"

"Di na nakakatuwa yung profit kung meron man."

"Legit ba?"

"Deh joketime lang. Putangina naman mehn."

"Luh ang gago! Tamang tanong ako eh."

"Pag tinuloy natin yun..mauubos pera natin ng puro palabas lang. Seryoso."

"Unless mali yung computations mo."

"Ay wow. Tangina mo."

"Tangina mo din. Diba may point naman?"

Kibit-balikat si Jennie. "Sabagay. Tamang google lang naman ako.."

Nag-isip sila saglit. Sabay na tumango. 

"Minsan lang tayo magkasundo pero feeling ko isa na to sa ganung situation." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Tara at mangapitbahay." Sagot ni Jennie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Nagtatae kayo ng pera. Maghihirap na kayo in about a year." Sabi ni Irene.

Nabuga ni Lisa ang iniinom na beer sa lamesa. Napalunok si Jennie.

Natawa pero tinago bilang ubo si Seulgi mula sa kusina.

"Parang gago naman, Madam!" Reklamo ni Lisa. 

"Wala man lang pampalubag-loob eh." Sabi ni Jennie. "Talagang diretsahan?"

Kibit-balikat si Irene. Tinapik ang mga nakalapag na papeles sa table at pinitik ang monitor ng laptop kung saan nakabukas ang excel sheet na tinrabaho ni Jennie. "Ako pa ba magsu-sugar coat?" Sagot ni Irene. "Sa inyo?" 

"Actually." Sabi ni Jennie. "Pero legit. Anong gagawin namin?"

"Taas ng expectation namin sa store na yun..investment ng malala mehn." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Aba malay ko sa inyo?" Sabi ni Irene. "Ang nasa isip ko eh..itigil niyo na habang may natitira pa. Kung sakali eh mailapag niyo sa iba pang mas profitable na business yung maiiwan..or para sa future. Kasi legit..wala nang ligtas eh."

"Financial advisor ka na din?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa asawa.

"Deh. Pero nanay nila ako." Sagot ni Irene.

"Sa tru lang. May point si Madam." Sabi ni Jennie. Umiiling. 

Inakbayan ni Lisa si Jennie. "Baka may iba pang option." Sabi niya. Nakatitig lang sa katabi. "Kahit ganun lang yun eh..pet project ni Siopao yung store na yun. Ayoko naman na mapunta lang sa wala."

Suminghot si Jennie. 

Tumango si Irene. Umakbay nadin sa kaibigan. "Jennie para namang ewan eh." Sabi niya.

Suminghot ulit si Jennie. Paiyak na. "Kaka-disappoint..kung ititigil lang."

Lumingon si Lisa sa boss niya na tahimik lang na umiinom ng beer sa isang sulok katabi ng ref at nanunuod sa ganap. 

Tinapik niya sa balikat si Jennie tapos hinalikan sa noo bago siya tumayo at lumapit kay Seulgi na kumuha ng isa pang beer mula sa ref, tinanguan siya tapos naglakad palabas sa backyard.

Sumunod si Lisa.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Bawas mo sa sahod ko, boss." Umiling. "Tangina..kahit di na ako sumahod." Bungad ni Lisa kay Seulgi. "Pang-ilang buwan lang..para makabawi kahit konti."

"Itutuloy mo?" Tanong ni Seulgi. 

Nakaupo silang dalawa sa tambayan na firepit sa backyard. 

"Ewan..siguro?" Sagot ni Lisa. Binuksan ang can ng San Mig Light tapos uminom.

"Narinig niyo si Irene..not that she's my wife or anything..pero..I think we all know she's brilliant enough to not be talking shit about everything she said."

"Alam ko, boss..pero..mahal ni Jennie yung store na yun. Lahat ng anggulo nun siya ang in charge." Kwento ni Lisa. Bahagyang natawa. "Pati amoy ng humidifier sa stock room siya may pakana.."

"Hmm."

"Yung mga damit..ilang gabi ko naabutan yun sa office na nagse-sketch ng design..frustration nun fashion eh."

"Diba business course tinapos ni Jennie?"

"Luh paano mo alam?" Gulat na sabi ni Lisa.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Seulgi. 

Natawa si Lisa. Tamang palo sa armrest ng upuan niya. "Pota. Parati ko na nakakalimutan na boss pala kita. Tanda mo pala mga resume namin?"

"Gusto mong paalala ko sayo lalo kung gaano mo ako ka-boss?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Parang ewan naman to eh." 

"Gags tsong..di ka convincing."

"Di ko pa naman nilalapag kung anong hinihingi ko."

"Kaya siguro parating badtrip si Jennie sayo noh? Ngayon ko lang na-gets."

Nagtinginan sila. Sabay na tumawa. Sabay na uminom ng alak.

Bumuntong-hininga si Lisa pagkaraan ng saglit na tahimik. "Nag business yun si Jennie kasi yun lang ang willing na bayaran ng parentals niya. Nung college kami eh madalas ko yan naririnig na naiyak mula sa top bunk tuwing natatapos ang kada semester kasi galing siya sa isa nanamang pang-ewan na usap sa mga magulang niya trying to convince them na hayaan siyang mag-shift." Kwento niya.

"Damn.." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Natigil lang nung bandang third year na kami..siguro nung mga panahon na dinis-own na siya?" Tuloy ni Lisa. "Ewan..basta ayun..sabi niya sakin..yun daw yung time na gumive up nalang siya. Basta may matapos. Para di talo, sumabay nalang sa takbo ng mundo."

"I think..I'm starting to see.." 

Tumango si Lisa. "Kailangan kong makahanap ng paraan..para maituloy..kasi..ayokong mapunta lang sa wala yung chance niya na habulin pangarap niya."

"The things you do huh?" Pabirong comment ni Seulgi.

"Yeh boss.." Sabi ni Lisa. Kibit-balikat, inom ulit. "Mahal mo eh."

"Hmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Mamomroblema si Lisa." Problemado na sabi ni Jennie kay Irene.

Lumipat sila sa sala. Tabi ng upo. Tig-isang baso ng wine.

"Yun lang ba talaga rason mo?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Mag-iisip yun.."

"Talaga ba?"

Natawa si Jennie. "Shempre part nadin yung kasi ang sayang sa part ko..I mean..we both know I've dreamt of that sort of thing since we were kids.."

"Tamang magkaroon ng sariling shop to sell clothes you designed.."

"Diba? Kahit mung-gago sa Divisoria lang eh store padin yun noh."

Natahimik sila. 

"Pero.." Tuloy ni Jennie. "Ewan ko ba.."

"Lapag mo yan, teh." Yakag ni Irene.

"Somehow..kahit parang gago at ayoko sa tinapos ko..naturuan padin ako nun enough to know when to give up." Paliwanag ni Jennie.

"Business. Fucking fun."

"I know right?"

Sabay silang uminom ng alak.

"So ano yung sinasabi mo about kay Lalisa?" Tanong ni Irene.

Nilunok muna ni Jennie ang laman ng bibig bago sumagot. Nagpunas nadin ng tissue sa labi. "Magiisip yun.."

"So? Diba maganda nga yung nagiisip siya? Parati mo naman sinasabing walang laman utak nun eh."

"Pakyu ka."

"Luh amputa. Sa kanya nang-gagaling tapos ako yung mumurahin."

Natawa nanaman sila. Umiling nalang si Jennie. "Tangina naman kasi..What I meant is..mag-iisip yun kung paano isasalba kahit wala ng ibang paraan.."

"Oh eh ano naman?"

"Wala na ngang ibang way!"

"Sooo?"

"Ayokong mahirapan siya."

"Una sa lahat.." Sabi ni Irene. Tamang refill ng mga baso nila. "Bakit naman magiisip yun?"

Nangiti si Jennie. "Kasi..simula palang nung business venture nato..nakasandal na ako sa kanya kahit nakakaputangina siya."

"Okay?"

"Tipong..ang lala ng supportive nun kahit hindi halata..siya yung taga-gising ko kapag nakakatulugan ko yung pag-figure out ng bagong style..taga-drive ko kung saan saan para makahanap ng 'inspiration'. Taga luto ng pagkain kapag nakakalimutan kong lumafang..teh..alam ni Lisa kung gaano ko kinareer yung lahat ng anggulo ng tindahan na yun.." Kwento ni Jennie.

"Sweet naman pala ni Cardo." Comment ni Irene.

"Parati namang ganun yun.."

"Kung sabagay.."

"Bukod sayo..siya lang nakakaalam kung gaano ko pinangarap yung ganung bagay..alam kong..hindi yun papayag na mapunta lang sa wala.."

"Anong takot mo?"

"Kasi nga wala ng salba..takot akong sabihin sa kanya..na GG lang sakin pawalan yung tindahan..basta di na lang kami mamroblema."

"Hmm."

"Hati kami dun.."

"Weh?" Gulat na sabi ni Irene.

"Yeh, bitch..pero..kala yata ni Lisa di ko alam..na mas malaki yung nilapag niya.."

"Ay tanginaaaaa.."

"Ang sakin lang..ayokong masayang pa lalo..I have to convince her to give this up..for better chances maybe?"

"Tanungin mo baka may idea siya kung anong ibang pwedeng business."

"May papel kami dati..na pinaglagyan namin ng ideas about diyan..way back when we first started brainstorming.."

"Oh?"

"Yung kanya..bilang tanggero din naman lang daw siya kahit saan magpunta.."

"Bar?"

"Marunong daw ako magluto ng malupet."

"Resto-bar?"

"Smart mo, teh!"

"I know right?"

Nag pakyuhan sila. Tumatawa. Inubos na ulit ang laman ng mga hawak na baso. 

"Naisip ko..the second you said na we should quit..while we still have the means for another chance..na baka oras na para yung pangarap naman ni Lisa ang subukan namin.." Sabi ni Jennie.

"At the expense of yours?" Tanong ni Irene.

Kibit-balikat si Jennie. "Mahal ko eh..mahal na mahal..tama lang na ako naman ang magbigay this time.."

"Hmmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa makinig ka naman!" Sabi ni Jennie.

Ilang linggo na silang nag-aaway.

Parehong iniisip na bawing-bawi lahat ng kalma nung una nilang sinimulan ang business na pinaga-aawayan.

"Di pwede, Jennie!" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Putangina naman! Gets ko point mo, Lisa..I really do..Pero wala na tayong mahahabol! We have to give up!"

"Para ano? Ayokong maubos nanaman yung ilang taon na iniiyakan mo yung di mo nagawa na trip mo!"

"Pakshit mehn!" Reklamo ni Jennie. "Ayos na nga ako pramis!"

"Masama bang iwasan ko lang yung ganung ganap?!"

"Puki ng ina! Mehn! Ang lala ng utang mo kay Boss Slug! Ilang taon kang walang sahod pakyu ka ba?!"

"Pakyu ka din! Walang problema sakin mangutang maisalba lang yung nakalapag na!"

"Parang gago! Ano bang takot mo?!"

"Takot akong malungkot ka! Takot akong.." Umupo si Lisa sa sofa. "Ewan..putangina..takot akong mag-start ulit."

Tumabi si Jennie. "Parang tanga.." Comment niya.

"Jennie..unang sabak natin. Gets ko naman na di agad agad yung swerte..tsaka may hirap din di lang puro saya..tinuro yun sakin ni Lola..pero tangina..nakaka-disappoint.." Bulong ni Lisa.

"Disappointed din naman ako, Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie. "Pero wala eh. Ano pang gagawin natin?"

"Isang taon, Jennie. Try natin isa pang taon..ayokong pawalan ng ganun lang.."

"Lam mo problema mo?"

"Ano nanaman yan putangina.."

"Masyado kang idealistic..ewan..basta ang positive mo masyado.."

"Masama ba yun?"

"Di naman.."

"Dala na siguro ng laking probinsiya.."

"Lisa.."

"Maniwala ka sakin, Jennie..ayoko lang talagang pawalan mo ng ganun lang yung pangarap mo..kasi..sayang..tsaka..ayokong magmukhang yung tipo ng jowa na GG lang na isang-tabi yung ganung bagay para sa sariling trip sa buhay."

"Lisa payag na nga ako diba?"

"Kahit na.."

"Di mo kailangan na ikaw parating tumitiklop sakin..fuck..ang unfair.."

Suminghot si Lisa. "Ganto nalang talaga ako pagdating sayo." 

"Yun ang di tama.."

"Hmmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Jennie?" Tawag ni Lisa. 

Nag-angat ng tingin si Jennie mula sa tinatrabaho na documents sa PC. 

Nasa bungad ng pintuan si Lisa. 

"Hmm?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Pasensya na.."

"Saan?"

"Nung isang gabi.."

"Ayos lang yun, Lisa..gets kita..surprisingly..gets kita."

Lumapit si Lisa. Hinawakan ang isang kamay ni Jennie tapos hinila siya patayo. Tahimik na yumakap. 

"Pasensya nadin.." Sabi ni Jennie. "GG ako masyado na tumigil nalang..too negative."

"Ays lang." Tinukod nalang ni Lisa ang baba sa tuktok ng ulo ni Jennie. Mahinang tumawa. "Putangina.."

"Ano nanaman naisip mo?"

"Ngayon lang tayo nag-sorry sa isa't-isa pagkatapos ng away.." 

"Tumatanda na tayo.."

"Siguro.."

Dahan-dahan na sinayaw ni Lisa si Jennie. "I'll try to be better yeah?" Sabi ni Lisa sa gitna ng isang mabagal na twirl ng kasama. 

"Wala ka na yatang ibe-better pa.." Bulong ni Jennie sa dibdib ng sumalo sa kanya ng yakap.

"Meron yan..ako pa ba?" Yabang ni Lisa.

Suminghot si Jennie.

"Kilig nanaman si Puta."

Mahinang pinalo ni Jennie sa balikat si Lisa. "Lul. Pakyu. Mabaho ka lang!"

Tinulak ni Lisa palayo si Jennie. "Baka ikaw! Tangina mo! Naligo ako bago magpunta dito, ikaw yung maghapong nakakulong dito sa loob, tanga!"

"Pakyu ka to infinity and beyond, ang buset mo!"

"Talaga! Buset ng buhay mo!"

Natigil si Jennie. Tumango. "Actually. Labyu, Lisa."

"Labyu too, Jennie. Tara nalang at matulog katabi ng lahat ng pets. Cuddle time para masaya!"

"Papa-upuin mo nanaman si Luca sa mukha ko eh!"

"Kelan ba hindi? Mix natin today. Si Leo naman!"

"Tangina mo!"

"Tangina mo din!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Seryoso ba kayo?" Tanong ni Irene kila Rosé at Jisoo.

Isa nanamang inuman ng tropa. Napatulog na ang mga bata kasama ang panganay na apo na kaka-celebrate lang nila ng second birthday. 

Kibit-balikat si Rosé. "Kept telling my parents it was a bad idea to jet Jamie off to Australia last month.." Mahinang comment.

"Naiwan lang saglit nagwalwal nanaman si Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo. Umiiling.

"Nagpakaladkad ka naman." Sabi ni Irene kay Jisoo na ngumiti. 

"Shempre! Ako pa ba?" Biro ni Jisoo.

"Di na kayo pweds maglasingan, tsong." Tumatawang sabi ni Wendy kay Jisoo.

Pinakyu ni Jisoo si Wendy.

Nagtawanan ang barkada. 

"Isa nanaman pong dagdag sa lumalaking pamilya!" Biro ni Joy.

"Konti nalang matatalo na ng bilang nung bata..ang bilang ng pets..may karera bang nagaganap na di ko alam?" Sabi ni Yeri. "Kasi pupusta ako na susunod sila Madam ulit!"

"Psst, Chip!" Tawag ni Irene. "Anong trip mong cravings for this time?"

"Gustong-gusto ko kayong murahin.." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"In fairness naman kay Soo.." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Kaya pala I saw you lugging a giant box of Twix bars papasok ng bahay niyo nung isang araw."

Umiling nalang si Jisoo sa gitna ng BGM na tawa ng mga kaibigan niya. "Tangina niyong lahat..nagpe-prep lang ako!"

"Magsisimula ka nanaman eh!" Reklamo ni Rosé sa asawa niya.

Nagtaas ng dalawang kamay si Jisoo. Prepared na din ng ilang daang excuses para maitawid ang isa nanamang round ng pagbubuntis ni Rosé. 

Tumango si Lisa. Lumingon sa tahimik na nanunuod sa lahat ng ganap na si Jennie.

Kinalabit ni Irene ang tinititigan niya.

"Ang tahimik mo." Sabi ni Irene kay Jennie.

"Actually.." Sabi ni Rosé. "Could swear I expected na kayo ni Lisa ang madaming comment."

Kibit-balikat si Jennie.

Inalog ni Jisoo sa harap ni Lisa ang can nito ng beer. "Labas niyo yang problema niyo." Utos ni Jisoo.

"Masaya yung usapan." Sabi ni Lisa. Nakikipagtitigan na kay Jennie na nahuli ang mata niya.

"Kahit na." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Baka may maitutulong ang tropang Itim na Bulbol." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Mabuti na may ibang tenga na nakikinig." Sabi ni Joy. "Kesa kayo lang naguusap away lang naman ang ending."

Tumango si Jennie. Tumango nadin si Lisa.

Bumuntong-hininga si Lisa bago nagsalita. "Sasara na sana namin yung tindahan." Kwento niya.

Nagtaas ng beer si Seulgi kay Lisa. Umakbay si Joy kay Jennie.

"Kaso.." Comment ni Jennie.

"Pang-gago yung universe." Dugtong ni Lisa.

"Oh?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Nasunog yung part ng Divisoria kung nasaan yung store..so.."

"Pukingmama." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Shempre walang natira." Sabi ni Jennie. "Kasi ganun talaga."

"Ang malas what the fuck.." Bulong ni Wendy. Umiiling.

"Shit, ate Jennie.." Sabi ni Rosé. 

Pilit ang ngiti nila Jennie at Lisa. 

"Ayos lang, guys." Sabi nila pareho.

"Konting malas.." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Para madaming swerte?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Magre-rebuild kayo?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Di na, erp." Sagot ni Lisa. "Bakit pa? Proven naman na di lilipad.."

"Stings like a bitch still, I presume." Sabi ni Irene.

"Fucking duh, Irene." Sagot ni Jennie. "Kahit gumive-up na kami ni Cardo sa store na yun eh we would have still liked to at least keep a few things from in there."

"Gaya nung nakasabit na wall clock sa pader." Sabi ni Lisa. "Galing pa yun nung college eh."

"Exchange gift ni Lisa sakin nung una nating Christmas party na magkakasama." Nakasimangot na comment ni Jennie.

"Lam mo ikaw?" Sabi ni Joy kay Jennie. "Isa kang dakilang pabebe."

"Bet na bet naman pala si Lisa apakalala lang mag-inarte." Dagdag asar ni Jisoo.

"Sweet naman tinago niya yung unang gift!" Sabi ni Yeri. "Ayieeeeeeee!"

Nagtawanan ang barkada. 

Balik sa normalang usapan pero alam nila Lisa at Jennie na kahit mga sira-ulo eh wala nang iba pang mas maaasahan.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginamit kong pang-capital yung utang ko sayo, boss." Balita ni Lisa sa isa niyang kasama na nakatayo sa loob ng isang bakanteng space.

"Anong plano mo?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Nagsipa ng nakakalat na bato sa lapag.

Sumenyas si Lisa sa paligid. Nagmuwestra ng kamay na parang fine-frame ang nasa harapan. "Papatayo ako ng restaurant ni Jennie sa umaga..Bar ko sa gabi. Para legit na yung title ko na everybody's tanggero..tapos makakapagluto pa yung isa kahit kelan niya trip." Masayang sabi niya.

Tumango si Jisoo. "Di sa pagiging ano tsong ha..pero..aabot?"

Tumango si Lisa. "Sakto. Last chance. No room for mistakes."

May kumalabog mula sa loob ng isang pinto sa isang sulok ng lugar. Lumabas si Wendy. "Guys. May malaking built in na ref sa likod." Hulas na comment. "Kusina yata yun eh."

"Lemme guess..nakulong ka." Deadpan na sabi ni Seulgi sa bestfriend niya.

"Sumara sa likod ko yung pinto! Creepy shit." Umiiling na sabi ni Wendy.

"Haunted pa yata amputa." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Wala ka bang klase today?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Yeri.

"Wala. Keri na sumama para kung sakaling haunted nga eh ako na bahala magtaboy ng speerits."

"Siraniko na espiritista. Ayos tayo diyan, Yerms. Goodluck! Una na kami ha!" Paalam ni Lisa. 

Isa-isang umalis ang mga kasama ni Yeri. Namutla siya ng may sumipol na hangin mula sa direksyon ng banyo. Humabol. 

"Ang pakyu niyo naman eh." Reklamo niya sa nagtatawanang mga kaibigan. 

"Lul. Talkshit ka lang." Asar ni Seulgi.

Tinuro ni Yeri si Lisa. "Mehn. Pano kung haunted nga?" Tanong niya.

Kibit-balikat si Lisa. "Takot lang nung mga multo kay Jennie." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ilang buwan din ang inabot pero naipatayo na lahat ng kailangang ipatayo. 

Magkasama ang dalawang may-ari ng bagong restobar na nag-aayos sa loob para sa planong opening kinabukasan.

Nakatayo si Lisa sa isang bar stool. Sakto na dahil kahit may katangkaran siya eh may mga ibang nakasabit na designs sa pader na hindi niya basta-bastang maaabot.

Nasa paanan si Jennie. Nagtuturo. "Kaliwa, tanga." Utos nito.

Nag-huff si Lisa. "Pakabigat netong binili mong plaque shit di naman magets kung anong nakasulat amputa." Reklamo niya. Pero sumunod padin naman sa utos.

"French kasi yan, boba."

"Boba ka din. French ba yung word na 'Felix'? Latin yata yun eh. Ewan. Pakshit. Ayan na. Maayos na, Puta. Ano pa?" 

Tahimik. Di sumasagot ang tinanong ni Lisa. Lumingon siya. Nakatitig lang si Jennie sa kanya.

"Problema mo?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Wala..uhh..baba ka diyan.." Sagot ni Jennie. "Felix..yeh..uhh..tama ka..Latin for happy yata.."

Bumaba si Lisa tapos lumapit sa tumawag. "Hoy. Sinapian ka nanaman ba? Pota. Legit nga yatang haunted tong lugar..shet."

Lumingap si Jennie sa paligid. Panibago nanamang business venture.

Pero kaiba ng nauna, nakatayo siya sa isang lugar na sabay nilang pinlano ng kasama. 

Magkasamang pinagpilian ng malupit na concept na feel nila eh papatok (diner style), magkasamang hinanapan ng furniture pati ng lahat ng appliances, hanggang sa wire ng electrical at mga tubo para sa tubig. 

Magkasamang nagroadtrip kung saan saan para sa lahat ng pupwedeng vintage shop na mabibilihan ng pang-display, magkasamang tinitigan lahat ng paint samples para sa kulay ng lahat ng pader, magkasamang nilakaran lahat ng pupwedeng material para sa floor.

Magkasamang pinagisipan at pinagkasunduan ang magiging pangalan. 'Last Chance.' Kasi trip nila parehong magpa-cool at ganun na nga naman kasi talaga ang bar na yun sa kanilang dalawa.

Tumango si Jennie. Nakatayo siya sa isang panibagong business venture na swak na mukhang sinukahaan ng personality nila ng kasama niya.

Bakit? Dahil hindi pumayag si Lisa na puro siya lang ang may opinyon sa mangyayari. Dapat daw kasali si Jennie. Kasi share naman talaga sila.

Naisip ni Jennie na bakit pa siya matatakot? Tama ang gagawin niya. Kasi kahit para silang aso't pusa na maya't maya nagaaway..

"Para kang tanga diyan tumatango-tango tsaka nangiting mag-isa. Baliw yata amputa." Sabi ni Lisa.

Tumawa si Jennie. Saglit na naisip na kung tumatakbo lang ang dating pustahan, panigurado eh panalo na siya dahil sa susunod na mangyayari.

"Luh gago!" Sigaw ni Lisa. "Nabaliw na ng tuluyan si Siopao! Homaygahd!"

Umiling si Jennie. "Pakyu ka lamoyun?" Sabi niya kay Lisa.

"Inaano ba kita?! Pakyu ka din!" Sagot ni Lisa. May kasama pang sign. 

Bumuntong-hininga nalang si Jennie. Dumukot sa bulsa at naglabas ng kahon. Lumuhod.

Suminghap si Lisa. Humakbang patalikod. Natapilok sa napabayaang stool, tumambling pahiga.

"Ay ang bobo nun. Isa pa nga!" Asar ni Jennie.

"Pakyu kang tunay amputa ka! Ano yan?!" Sigaw ni Lisa. Nakaupo na sa lapag. 

Lumapit nalang si Jennie tapos sinundot sa noo si Lisa. Inabot ang hawak na kahon. 

Binuksan ni Lisa. Napahiga. "AY!" Babaeng-babae yung tili. "PUTANGINA MO!"

"Putangina mo din, Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie. "Suot mo na yang singsing tapos pakasalan mo ako. Para forevs na nating ibubuset ang isa't-isa."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"MYGAHD!" Sigaw ni Lisa. "KAILANGAN BA AGAD-AGAD?! LITSUGAS NAMAN! DI AKO PREPARED!"

"KALA YATA MAY IGAGANDA SIYA KAPAG PREPARED SIYA!" Sigaw din ni Jennie. "LUL! KAPAG PANGET EH PANGET!"

Sabay-sabay na uminom ng beer ang barkada. Juice kay Rosé.

Nadapa sa harap nila ang tumatakbong si Sebastian. Bumangon din ulit tapos pinatid ang kakambal. 

Tumayo mula sa inuupuan si Jamie tapos tahimik na umawat sa nagsasapukan na mga saging. 

"Isang oras na yan silang nagbabangayan." Comment ni Joy.

"Maiba-taya nalang para malaman sino aawat." Suggestion ni Yeri.

"PASALAMAT KA HINDI AKO PUPWEDENG MAGMURA KASI MAY MGA BATA!" Sigaw ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"SAME TO YOU, BITS!" Sagot ni Lisa.

"DI KO NAMAN MAINTINDIHAN KUNG ANONG PROBLEMA MO SA SET-UP!" 

"WALA PA SI LOLA!"

"DARATING NA NGA NAPAKAKULET!"

"TANGA KA! GUSTO KONG HINTAYIN!"

"EDI HINTAYIN MO! TANGA KA DIN!"

Nag-walk out si Jennie. Diretso sa kusina ng tinatambayan nilang resto-bar. Malakas ang kalabog ng pintuan pagkasara. 

Dumiretso si Lisa sa barkada. Umupo sa isang bakanteng pwesto tapos naki-inom sa beer ni Jisoo.

"Oks ka lang?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Lisa.

Tumango si Lisa. Ngumiti. Masaya. "Oo naman, boss! Ako pa ba?"

"Ano bang pinagaawayan niyo?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"Pinasundo ni Jennie si Lola sa barrio." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Wow naman." Sabi ni Saeron. "Siguro eh kasi opening din naman ng place nato?"

"Yeh..but also kasi papakasal na kami."

May pa-fountain sa gitna ng lamesa. Sabay-sabay kasi na nagbuga ng laman sa bibig ang buong barkada.

"ANO KAMO?!" Sigaw ni Irene.

Tumawa si Lisa. Pinakita sa barkada ang suot na singsing sa kaliwang ring finger. "Nag-aya si Puta kagabi." Masayang kwento.

"TAPOS NGAYON AGAD KASAL?!" Sabi ni Rosé.

Nagkamot ng tenga si Lisa. "Bakit ba GG ang lahat na sigawan ako today?" Tanong niya.

"Sandali muna amputek." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Walang intay-intay, game agad?"

"Bakit hindi, boss?" Sagot ng bagong dating sa lamesa at may dalang plato ng calamares na si Jennie.

"Parang alam ko kung bakit igo-gora niyo na agad." Natatawang sabi ni Joy. 

"Kasi pagaawayan nila ng malala yung planning kaya umiiwas na." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Pumitik ng sabay sila Jennie at Lisa. Malawak pareho ang ngiti. "Exactly." Sabay din na sabi.

"Ang labo parang ewan." Sabi ni Wendy. Inilipat ang plato ng calamares sa harap ng kumakalabit sa kanya na si Rosé. 

"Makes sense." Sabi ni Irene. "Pero ano yung di prepared keme keme na sinisigaw ni Lalisa?" 

"Kasi naman. Ang sabi eh game na daw pagkadating ng minister keme eh wala pa si Lola." Sagot ni Lisa. Dumukot ng isang calamares mula sa plato sa harap ni Rosé na biglang umiyak. 

Sabay na binatukan nila Jennie at Jisoo si Lisa.

Takang tumingin ang barkada sa umiiyak na kaibigan. 

"Hor..mones.." Sambit ni Rosé. Suminghot. Nag-peace sign. 

Tahimik na dumukot mula sa backpack na nasa paanan si Jisoo. Naglapag ng isang kahon ng cereal sa harap ni Rosé tapos humarap na ulit kay Lisa.

"So legit na talagang papakasal na kayo ngayon din?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"Teka muna, erp." Sagot ni Lisa. "Bakit may pa-cereal?" 

"Wala ka na dun. Sagutin mo muna tanong ko."

"Oo nga! Kulet!" Sagot ni Jennie sa tanong ni Jisoo. "Game na today. Para tapos na so Lisa and I can move on to bigger things."

"Luh. Mag-puta pa yata ang sunod na lapag ng cheeldren." Sabi ni Yeri.

Nagtinginan sila Jennie at Lisa. 

"Probably." Sabi ni Lisa.

"We'll see." Sabi ni Jennie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kay ganda naman areng bago ninyong hanapbuhay!" Masayang sabi ng Lola ni Lisa pagkatapos siyang i-tour ng apo sa resto-bar.

Nasa 'office' sila. Iniwan ang barkada na nagiinuman sa 'main' bar.

"Aba syempre naman, Lola!" Sagot ni Lisa. "Laking tulong nito ni Siopao sa pagdisenyo palang eh!"

Namula si Jennie ng ngitian siya ng matanda.

"Mabuti naman at kayo ay naka-ahon." Comment nito.

Tumango nalang si Jennie. "Pasensya na po ha. Na-stress sakin si Lisa dahil dun sa bumagsak na unang lapag."

"Naku, ineng. Hayaan mo na lang itong si Lalisa. Parati naman niyang sinasabi tuwing tinatawagan ako sa gabi na sayang-saya siya na nahahabol mo kahit papaano ang pangarap mo."

"Wari eh heto nanaman po si Lola na binubunyag lahat ng sikreto ko. Ala na pong sinanto." Bulong ni Lisa. Binatukan ng lola.

"Wag ka nang napakaraming reklamo!" Saway ni Lola. "Aba'y ikaw itong napaka-swerte sa mapapang-asawa, alam mo bang namanhikan pa yan sa akin bago ka bigyan ng singsing?"

Nagsimula ng umiling ng umiling si Jennie. Lalong bumilis ang ginagawa ng lingunin siya ng ngiting aso na si Lisa.

"Talaga ba..Jennie?" Pang-asar na tanong ni Lisa.

"Hoy..ano..uhhh..siyet." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Oo naman!" Sabi ng Lola ni Lisa. "Hulas yaan na dumating sa kubo nung isang taon. Nung mga kapanahunan na problemado ka daw dahil ayaw mong payagan na bitawan ang tindahan niyo ng damit. Ang sabi eh tumakas laang daw siya sayo para puntahan ako."

"Lola..parang awa..tumigil ka na." Sabi ni Jennie.

Tuloy lang sa kwento ang lola. Nagsisimula ng tumawa si Lisa.

"Naku! Boto na ako dine sa ineng na ito nung una mo pa laang siya ipinakilala sa akin, Lalisa. Pero lalo akong nagalak ng inihingi ka sa akin ng permiso kahit hindi naman kailangan."

"Wow. Namanhikan si Siopao." Hawak sa dibdib na sabi ni Lisa.

"Anong akala mo sakin?" Sagot ni Jennie. "Basta ka nalang itatanan?"

"Slight."

"Madulas ka sana."

"Basta ba sasaluhin mo eh."

"Keri nalang din. Tanga ka."

"Ay oo nga naman. May pagka-tanga nga iyang si Lalisa kahit nuong bata palang! Parating kung saan saan nadadapa!" Entry ng lola ni Lisa. "Nagmana sa lolo niya, sumalangit nawa."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"World's most anticlimactic wedding." Comment ni Irene.

Nairaos kasi ang kasalan na simpleng pirmahan lang ng papel (witness ang lola ni Lisa na hinatid na nila sa bahay nila Jennie at Lisa kasama ng mga bata para di mapagod) makaraan ang generic na palitan ng 'vows' at kaunting seremonya.

"Libre alak mo, may reklamo ka pa?" Sagot ni Jennie.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Yeri. "Parati naman kaming libre dito diba?" Tanong sa bagong kasal.

"Discounted lang." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Pakadaya amputa." Sabi ni Joy.

"Bad business pag special treatment kayo." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yun oh. Gets ni boss." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Killjoy kasi yan. Di counted." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Walwalero ka nadin talaga noh?" Sabi ni Wendy kay Saeron.

"May pag-asa ka pa. Layuan mo na yang B.I na si Yeri bago ka pa tuluyang mahila." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Saeron.

"Asa kayo!" Sagot ni Saeron. Nakipag-cheers ng hawak na Pilsen sa katabing si Yeri.

Sinabawan ni Rosé ng bulalo ang nakahanda sa isang mangkok na cereal.

Ngumiwi ang lahat. 

Kibit-balikat si Jisoo. "Ang mag-salita sasampalin ko."

"Mygahd, Chip." Sabi ni Jennie. "Topakin ka pag buntis noh?"

Nakapuntos nga ng sampal galing kay Jisoo.

Trenta minutos na umawat ang barkada sa sapakang LiSoo na naganap.

Umiiling na inabutan ni Rosé ng tissue pamunas ng dumudugong ilong ang asawa niya pagkatapos. Bago sinimulang kainin ang concoction na may kasalanan ng lahat.

Tinatawanan ni Jennie ang may black eye na si Lisa.

"Para kang gago, Soo." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Pakyu kasi bakit nanapak?!" Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Asawa ko sinampal mo!"

"Nag warning naman ako diba? Asawa ko yung inasar!"

"Knight in shining armor naman pala peg ni Cardo ngayon." Comment ni Joy.

"Kasal na kami ni Jennie." Sabi ni Lisa. "Tama lang." Mayabang na dugtong.

"Gago ka." Sagot ni Jennie. "Dami daming pupwedeng gantihan si Jisoo pa. Goodluck sayo mehn." Nakaturo sa nagaasikaso na ulit kay Rosé na si Jisoo.

"Salamat sa support, Puta."

"Sure. No problem, Puta."

"Maga-anak kayo agad?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Speed lungz." Biro ni Saeron.

"Pwede." Sabi ni Lisa. "Hoy, Soo! Saan niyo nakuha ni Chip yung pang-home cook niyo?"

Pakyu ang sagot ni Jisoo kay Lisa. "Sa Australia. May kamahalan shipping kasi special, si Chip tanungin mo yan parating may pakana eh."

"Ang lagay pag ikaw nang-aasar kay Rosie eh ayos lang?" Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Asawa ko yan eh."

Pinalo ni Lisa ang table. "Potaena!" Sigaw niya.

"Nu nanaman yan?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Asawa ko na si Jennie!"

"Yeh we established that." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Free pass nadin na pagtripan pa siya lalo!"

"Putangina mo, subukan mo lang." Banta ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"Putangina mo din! Oyeah!" Sagot ni Lisa. Pinakyu si Jennie.

Isang oras nanamang nakinig at nanuod ang barkada sa bangayan na naganap.


	143. FELIX 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 143.
> 
> Dalawa ang dagdag sa tropa ng chapter nato. Pero as usual. Intay tayo ng sunod na ikot para sa details nung isa. 
> 
> Enjoy! Sana kahit paano eh naitawid ang pag-mature ng dalawang puta.

"Hoy." Bungad ni Lisa kay Jennie.

Binaba ni Jennie ang binabasa sa bedside table. Tinanggal ang reading glasses tapos tumango kay Lisa na umupo na sa tabi niya. "Trip mo?" Tanong niya.

"Dumating na yung pang home cook."

"Call it what it is, Lisa."

"Sperm. Eew."

Tumawa silang dalawa. 

"Tapos?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Wala. Dumating lang. Ang bilin ni Chip eh ilagay sa ref." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Lagyan mo ng label. Tanga ka pa naman. Baka mainom mo."

"Yaks amputa. Baka ikaw!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy, Puta." Tawag ni Jennie. Kinalabit ang naglalaro ng Candy Crush sa tabi niya na si Lisa.

Nag-angat ng tingin. "Ano? Istorbo ka." Sagot nito.

Nasa home office nanaman sila. Tambay ulit sa harap ng computer si Jennie, nakaharap nanaman sa excel sheets ng business nila.

"Tignan mo to dali." Aya ni Jennie. Sumenyas sa monitor na iniharap niya sa lumapit na si Lisa.

"Kakaduling naman yang excel mo. Di organized." Comment ni Lisa. Kinuha ang reading glasses na suot ni Jennie tapos isinuot. "Anong titignan ko dito?" Tanong niya.

"Green na green mehn." Sagot ni Jennie.

"Ano ibig sabihin ng green?"

"Panget ka daw."

"Panget ka din. Dali na! Pa-suspense pa si Puta eh!" 

"Bawing-bawi yung capital tatlong buwan pa lang."

Suminghap si Lisa. "Legit ba?!"

Tumango si Jennie. "Mehn oo nga. Ni-facetime ko pa si Irene para lang ipa-double check sa kanya."

"Holishet!"

"Holishet is right. Pag naipangbayad natin ng utang yung kita from the past few months..keri na pag tuloy-tuloy tong ganitong ganap eh makaka-ipon tayo ulit."

"Kingina! Ayos! Makakapaglapag na tayo ulit sa funds para sa anak natin!"

"Antay tayo ng ilang buwan pa bago gumora on that? Gotta be sure."

"Oo naman! Di ako papayag na susugod tayo ng hindi ready." Binalik na ni Lisa ang reading glasses kay Jennie tapos hinalikan siya sa noo. Tumango. "Kaya natin to this time." Sabi niya. "Kasi may experience points na tayo mula dun sa nauna..tapos..malupit na end goal."

"Mahal kita, Lisa."

"Buti naman. Kasi sapukin talaga kita kung pinakasalan mo lang ako kasi may possibility na maging rich kid ako ulit nung time na yun."

"Mhmm. Pakyu."

"Mahal din kita, Jennie."

Nag-apir silang dalawa. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Bumangga si Lisa sa lalaking nakatayo sa harap ng front door ng bahay nila ni Jennie. Bumangga si Jennie sa likod niya.

Nagmamadali kasi sila. Parehong di nakatingin, basta nalang sumugod. 

Kakatanggap lang kasi ng isang (panicked) tawag mula kay Jisoo na nagbabalitang manganganak na (ulit) si Rosé.

Una padin nila parehong napansin na sunod-sunod na humarurot paalis ang mga kotse ng iba pa nilang mga kaibigan. 

Drive-by ang sigaw ni Jisoo mula sa kotse na nangunguna sa lahat. "GG NA SA OSPITAL, MGA PUTA! DUN NALANG NAMIN KAYO KITAIN!"

Drive-by din ang sigaw ni Joy mula sa kotse ni Wendy na kasunod. "SINO YANG BISITA NIYO? PALAYASIN NIYO MUNAAAAAA!"

Dinig din nila ang entry ni Irene na sumagot sa tanong ni Joy. "SHET! TATAY NI JENNIE! ITAGO NIYO AKOOOOO!"

Suminghap si Jennie. Napatingin sa bisita na tatay niya nga. 

Tumayo ng diretso si Lisa. Pasimple (obvious kay Jennie) na humakbang pakaliwa para maitago ang nasa likuran niya tapos naglahad ng kamay sa bisita. "Magandang gabi po. Anong maitutulong ko?" Polite pero may tigas sa boses na sabi.

Lumobo naman ang pride sa dibdib ni Jennie. Si Lisa lang ang nakaharap sa tatay niya ng hindi kabado.

"I want to speak to Ruby Jane." Bungad ng lalaki. Tiningnan lang ang kamay ni Lisa tapos inirapan.

Binulsa ni Lisa ang kamay. Tumango. "Bakit po?"

"None of your business."

"Asawa ko ho yung kakausapin niyo. Business ko I think."

"Hmm." Sinubukang hawiin ng lalaki palayo si Lisa na tinukod ang isang kamay sa door frame para di magalaw. 

Hinawi siya ng tatay ni Jennie papunta naman sa kanan. Tinukod nalang niya ang kanang kamay sa kabilang doorframe. 

Slight na natawa si Jennie pero tinukod niya ang noo sa likod ng nakaharang na si Lisa sa harap niya. Para naman di makita ng tatay niya yung ngiting kilig niya.

"I must speak to my daughter. No, you do not get the right to call her as your wife. I do not allow it."

"Ser, huli ka na ng ilang buwan ala ka nang laban."

"Jennie you are coming with me. Back to New Zealand. Leave this situation before I make you."

Tumango si Jennie. Naramdaman ni Lisa na tinapik siya sa likod kaya binaba niya ang dalawang kamay tapos hinarap. "Sigurado ka bang kaya mo?"

"Kaya, Puta."

"Oks, Puta. Pero dito lang ako. Palit muna tayo ng pwesto."

\------------------------------------------------------------

May katangkaran ang tatay ni Jennie. Hindi padin nawawala ang aura na kakagalitan siya tuwing tumatayo siya sa harapan nito pero tinibayan niya ang loob dahil alam niyang may sasalo na nasa likuran niya kahit ano man ang kalabasan ng usapan.

"Dad." Bati ni Jennie.

"You do not get to call me that until you quit this unhealthy and worthless lifestyle you've gotten yourself into." Sagot ng tatay niya.

"Fine..Sir then."

"I have had it with you and your constant attempts to ruin the family name we have so generously gifted to you!"

"Wow mehn. Buti nalang may choice ako." Sarcastic na banat ni Jennie.

"Letting you come to this place for University was a mistake. You've gotten yourself in enough trouble, you're coming with me."

"No sir, I am not."

"WHAT?!" Biglang sigaw ng tatay ni Jennie. "DO YOU GAIN FROM ALL THIS?!"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE?!" Sigaw nadin ni Jennie. "YOU'VE GONE YEARS NOT GIVING A SHIT WHY START NOW?!"

Bumuntong-hininga ang tatay ni Jennie. Dumukot sa suit pocket para sa cellphone na pinatay tapos binulsa ulit. "You are in a sham of a marriage, if you can even call it that. One failed business under your belt, and living in squallor. I care because you are walking around with MY name and it reflects badly to ME."

"Of fucking course that's what you care about. I don't even know how you found out, goddammit Lisa and I were so careful."

"You are worthless without us, Ruby Jane. You've proven that. I found out because I still keep tabs on you despite what you think. Wala ka pading kwenta."

"Dad.." Suminghot na si Jennie. Yumuko. 

Mabilis naman na lumapit si Lisa. Sumalo nga gaya ng inaasahan ng manghina na ang tuhod ni Jennie at nangailangan ng sasandalan.

"This is the last time I am telling you this, Ruby Jane. You're going to come with me back to New Zealand, leave this abominable 'relationship' you're mired in and FINALLY be worth what I invested into you."

"Jennie." Bulong ni Lisa.

Nagbago ang isip ni Jennie bago pa siya makatango sa sinabi ng tatay (oo nalang dala ng takot gaya ng dati) ng dahil lang sa mahinang bulong na yun. 

"No..I..Dad..I'm staying where I am." Sabi ni Jennie.

Nangangatog na sa takot dahil sa namumulang itsura ng tatay niya. Madalas kasing kasunod ng pagpula ng mukha nito ang pagbabasag ng mga gamit o di kaya ay isang malakas na sampal sa kung sino man ang may kasalanan. Alam niya dahil lumaki siya na firsthand witness sa ganung ganap, kumapal ang parehong pisngi dahil firsthand din na recipient madalas ng sampal.

Sinuntok ng tatay ni Jennie ang doorframe na nasa tabi ng ulo niya. 

Tumalon si Jennie sa gulat, nagaya si Lisa.

"THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!" Sigaw ng tatay ni Jennie. 

"Ay! Para kang batang inagawan ng candy! Putik! Tantrum lang ang peg? Mas mature pa si Twix tsaka yung kambal kesa sayo eh!" Reklamo ni Lisa.

Umiling si Jennie. Naisip na nababaliw na yata siya dahil napalitan ng matinding urge na tumawa ang naunang takot na nasa dibdib niya.

Mabilis na hinablot ng tatay ni Jennie ang braso niya. Mahigpit ang kapit, humihila. 

Nahatak siya ng slight kasama ang singhap niya.

Kumapit si Lisa sa doorframe tapos hinawakan ang kabilang braso niya.

Saglit na nakipag-agawan para kay Jennie.

"Osige ma-dislocate shoulders ko, keri lang naman!" Reklamo ni Jennie.

"LET. GO. OF. MY DAUGHTER." Banta ng tatay ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"Awow. Daughter daw. First time mo akong tinawag na ganyan." Sabi ni Jennie sa tatay niya.

"Lul. Pawalan mo asawa ko." Sagot ni Lisa sa tatay ni Jennie. "Deliks yan ngayon, pag may nangyari sa binu-brew niyan eh magkakamatayan tayo."

Natakot na ulit si Jennie. Hindi na para sa sarili kundi para sa tatay niya. Galit na kasi si Lisa. Galit na hindi naman nangyayari, first time niyang nakita. Galit na namumula, galit na hindi niya alam kung bakit hindi pa ikinatitiklop ng tatay niya. Ang dilim na kasi ng mukha ng Cardo niya. Parang ilang minuto nalang eh magpupunta sila sa ospital hindi lang para sa manganganak na kaibigan pero para nadin sa tatay niya.

"You are a piece of shit." Sabi ng tatay niya kay Lisa.

"Yeh mehn. Alam ko. Sinasabi na yan sakin ng anak mo." Banat ni Lisa.

Nagulat siguro ang tatay ni Jennie dahil sa narinig. Napabitaw kasi sa kapit kay Jennie na mabilis namang yumakap kay Lisa tapos humagulgol sa dibdib nito.

"Ayos na si Jennie dito, ser." Sabi ni Lisa. "Di ka niya kailangan, kinaya niya ng wala ka. Tsaka..di mo kailangan problemahin na dudungisan niya yung pangalan na mahal na mahal mo. Kasi..pangalan ko na nakakabit sa kanya. Pangalan ko na din yung dadalhin nung pinagbubuntis niya na sana eh di mo i-recognize as apo. Oks ka na ba? Paki-iwan nalang diyan sa plant pot sa harap mo yung pangbayad sa doorframe namin na winasak mo." 

Humigpit ang yakap ni Lisa kay Jennie. Mahigpit na nararamdaman ni Jennie ang dumadagundong na dibdib dala ng galit na pinipigil. 

"Limang libo ser. Oak yang pinto eh, di ka naman siguro maghihirap diba? Makakaalis ka na."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kengena." Sabi ni Irene.

"Could have gone worse." Sabi ni Jennie. Kibit-balikat.

Nakatambay ang tropa sa hospital room ni Rosé. Nakatitig si Jamie at ang Kambal sa natutulog na baby girl sa isang bassinet sa tabi ng kama ni Rosé. Swak na observe sa panibago nilang kapamilya, alam (based sa paliwanag ng mga magulang) na kailangan nilang ikulong sa protection ang tinitigan dahil sila yung mga kuya.

"Sabagay.." Sabi ni Wendy. "At least you're still here right?"

"Libre namin kayo ng kape guys!" Offer ni Lisa. "May sukli pa yung pinukol na pera samin nung tatay ni Puta eh."

"Bakit..kayo..pinukol ng pera?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Nagbasag tatay mo noh?" Tanong ni Irene kay Jennie.

"Oo, gurl." Sagot ni Jennie. "Called Lisa a bunch of names I won't repeat coz may children and also coz ang lala talaga even for our standards..and then wrecked our front lawn."

"Mygahd?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Hirap isipin na yayaman yung ganung klaseng tao. Dafuck?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Guy's only rich coz of grandpa's money anyway..Tsaka he got richer..coz ang gawa niya nga eh ganun. Tantrums galore just to get what he wants. Brat." Kwento ni Jennie. "Ewan pukingna. At least oks na. Di na ako guguluhin nun. I think him finding out na I took on Lisa's last name was enough. Di na siya kabado bente na affected pangalan niya everytime I do shit."

"Sorry, ate Jennie." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Bakit ka magso-sorry, Chip? Maganda nga yun eh. I don't have to live in constant fear of him anymore."

"Fuckshit, worthless, whore of a woman. You are an abomination to this planet, you deserve to die." Litanya ni Irene.

Nagtinginan ang barkada. Kibit-balikat siya.

"Yun lang naaalala ko sa pinagsasabi sakin nung tatay ni Jennie eh. Madami pa yun aksheli but I forgot the rest." Kwento ni Irene.

"Well alright." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Shit just got personal. Trip mo gumanti, Lisa? Backup-an kita." 

"Normally..eh game ako diyan, boss." Nakangiting sabi ni Lisa. "Pero wag na muna. At least..not for a few months?"

"Luh bakit?" Tanong ni Saeron.

"Pweds nadin. Makakapag-plano ng malala para sa matinding ganti." Sabi ni Yeri. "Pero bakit nga ba?"

"Kasi deliks si Puta." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Eh?" Sabi ni Wendy.

Tumango si Jennie. "Guys.."

"Gumana yung homecook!" Natatawang sabi ni Rosé.

"Luh buntis ka?" Tanong ni Joy kay Jennie.

"Yep. Found out literally RIGHT before Soo called us about Chip."

Kanya-kanya ng whoop ang tropa. 

Nangiti sila Jennie at Lisa sa gitna ng yakap tsaka masasayang tapik sa likod na natanggap.

Sandaling naisip ni Jennie na tama nga si Lisa nang sinabi nito sa tatay niya na kaya niya kahit wala ito. 

Sa barkada palang kasi eh wala nang talo.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Luh amputa. Parang tanga!" React ni Jennie sa nakita sa labas ng bintana ng bahay nila ni Lisa.

Bumangon si Lisa mula sa kama. Tumabi kay Jennie sa pagsilip sa labas. Tumawa. 

Kita si Jisoo sa labas. Humihikab-hikab na naglalakad. May tulak na baby stroller na kulay pink at may lamang baby girl na pumapalahaw ng iyak. 

Kita nila Jennie at Lisa na sunod-sunod din na nagbukas ng ilaw ang ibang mga bahay sa paligid ng tropa cul-de-sac nila. Isa-isang nagsilabasan ang iba pa nilang mga barkada. 

"HOY SOO ANO NA?!" Reklamo ni Joy.

"ALA-UNA NG UMAGA MAY PAIYAK NA NAGAGANAP AMPUTA!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

"KAYA PA, SOO?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Nakisali na si Lisa sa asaran. "DATI EH SI CHIP LANG NILE-LATE NIGHT WALKS MO, AYOS KA PA BA SA TAKBO NG BUHAY MO, SOO?"

Pinakyu sila ni Jisoo. Paikot sa lahat ng bahay tapos sumigaw. "WAG KAYONG MGA GAGO PAG NAGKA-ANAK KAYO WALA KAYONG MATATANGGAP NA TULONG SAKIN MGA HAYOP!"

Tumawa sila Jennie at Lisa. Sinara na ang bintana tapos sabay na bumalik sa kama.

Niyakap ni Lisa si Jennie. Big spoon. "Shet..Jennie." Bulong niya.

"Oh?" Sagot ni Jennie.

"Buntis ka."

"Yeh actually. Ilang buwan na." Sarcastic na comment ni Jennie, humarap kay Lisa para lang maipakita ang ka-terno ng comment na eyeroll.

"Tingin mo..matutulad yung anak natin sa mga anak ni Soo na iyakin?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Natawa si Jennie. "I don't think so, Lisa. Tayo parents eh.."

"Dasal ko lang naman..di siya maging bully tulad mo." Tinatapik ng mahina ang tiyan ni Jennie.

"Pakyu." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Pero ayos nalang din..kasi..ikaw ang nanay. Kahit habang-buhay niyo ako pareho na i-bully..shet. I'm so ready. Mygahd. Come at me."

"Grabi. Papalakihin naman natin ng maayos yung baby natin diba?" 

"Oo naman! Excited na akong ipasa sa kanya lahat ng magandang naituro sakin ni Lola."

Natahimik sila. Tumalikod nalang ulit si Jennie kay Lisa. "Psst. Puta." Tawag niya.

"Yeh, Puta?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Natatakot ako."

"Saan naman?"

"Wala lang." Kibit-balikat. "I..don't really have a good baseline on what a great parent is. Magagawa ko bang hindi matulad sa tatay ko?"

"Luh?" Sumiksik lalo si Lisa kay Jennie. Humigpit ng yakap tapos tinapik siya hanggang maiharap siya ulit. "Jennie..ayos nga yun kung titignan mo eh. Kahit ganun tatay mo..may naituro padin siya sayo na magagamit mo para sa anak natin."

"Ano naman yun? Paano yung best technique to slap with maximum pain?"

"Fota? Di noh." Sumimangot si Lisa. Hinalikan sa noo si Jennie. "Tinuruan ka ng tatay mo nung mga bagay na hindi mo dapat gawin."

"Lisa.."

"Hmm?"

"Paanong andito ka pa?"

"Kasi mahal kita. Duh. Bakit pa ba?"

"Bakit..ako?"

"Ganyan ba pag buntis? Nagi-emo?"

"Ganyan ba pag ikaw? Ang pilosopo?"

Natawa si Lisa. "Joke lang..ewan. Ano nga tanong mo ulit?"

"Bakit ako?"

"Kasi ikaw. Bitch ka na malala tsaka bully pati..pero..mabuti kang tao, Jennie. Hindi ka katulad ng tatay mo. Wag na wag mo nang iisipin yung ganun ha? Mahal kita kasi ganyan ka. Kita ko kung sino ka kapag mga taong malapit sayo ang kasama mo. Kita ko yung mga ngitian mo..yung kung paano ka parating ready na pakinggan lahat ng lapag ng problema namin tapos mag-offer ng advice. Kita ko..yung ikaw kapag walang takot sa kahit ano. Yung ikaw na hindi nagpapa-apekto sa mga pinagsasabi ng mga tao. Yun..yung Jennie na mahal ko. Yung Jennie behind closed doors baga? Ayun."

Suminghot si Jennie. Tumalikod ulit para di makita ni Lisa na naluha siya ng slight dahil sa speech. "Daming ebas." Sabi niya.

"Yan tayo eh. Goodnight na nga! Kung di lang talaga kita mahal."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ang clingy ni Jennie." Bungad ni Lisa sa mga kasama niya sa reserved for the tropa na lamesa sa restobar niya.

"Laki ng problema mo ah." Sarcastic na comment ni Jisoo. Maya't-maya ang tingin sa cellphone na nakapatong sa lamesa. Abangers kung sakaling mag-text ang asawa na kasama ang S.O din ng mga kainuman niya.

"Di ako sanay. Pukingna? Anong gagawin ko? How to deal?"

"Ewan." Sagot ni Seulgi. "Sabayan mo?"

"Boss. Tangina. Di niyo naiintindihan! Ang sweet niya legit! Nakakasura!"

"Tanginang yan. Ikaw lang kilala ko na nasusura pag sweet yung asawa." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Tae kasi. Di naman ganun si Jennie! Legit mga erp! Feeling ko sinapian yung Puta ko!"

"Para kang gago. Buntis nga kasi diba?" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Sumunod ka nalang sa sinabi ni Boss Slug. Sabayan mo. Para happy ang lahat."

"Ganun din ba sila Chip tsaka Madam nung buntis?" 

"Para namang di siya yung nagbubukas ng pinto para sakin tuwing tinatapon ako ni Irene when she was pregnant." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Mas clingy ako kesa kay Chip." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Pero si Chip kasi yun. Kahit sino magiging clingy."

"Sa tru lang." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Kingina alang dulot." Sabi ni Lisa sa mga narinig na sagot sa tanong niya. Dinukot sa bulsa ang nagri-ring na cellphone tapos sinagot ang tawag. 

Di naman naka-speaker pero nadinig ng lahat ang nasa kabilang linya.

_ "Lisa bakit hindi mo sinagot agad yung tawag? Hindi mo na ba ako mahal? Iiwan mo na ba kami ng anak mo?" _

Nagtawanan ang mga kasama ni Lisa sa lamesa. Namula siya. Hiyang kinausap ang tumawag. "Ah..eh..Jennie..Di ko naman kayo iiwan. Pramis. Ano lang kasi..di ba scheduled top unit lakad? Nasa Last Chance kami." 

_ "Namimiss na kitaaaa! Tatabihan mo naman ako pagtulog mamaya diba? Uwi ka na pls!" _

"Fotek yan, Puta. Legit ba?"

_ "Bilhan mo ako nung Pares sa may Kalaw paguwi mo ha! Gusto namin ng anak mo. Palagyan mo ng maraming maraming bawang!" _

"Oo nalang..Sige sige, Jennie. Bibilhan kita."

_ "Uwi ka naaaaaaa!" _

"Mamaya na, erp. Bored ka na ba sa mga tropa mong bottom?"

_ "Hindi. Pero miss na miss na kitaaaaa!"  _ Suminghot si Jennie. Nagsimulang umiyak.

"Tanginang yan." Pang-asar na sabi ni Jisoo kay Lisa. "Sinapian nga!"

"Gags ang weird pakinggan." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ngayon lang yata yan tumawag sayo ng hindi ka inaaway eh!" Nakisali nadin si Wendy.

Pinakyu sila lahat ni Lisa. Ini-speaker na ang phone para madinig nadin ng lahat ang mga S.O nila na kasama ni Jennie sa kabilang linya.

_ "Hoy, bitch! Nasa Mary Grace tayo, nakakahiya ka."  _ Galing kay Irene.

_ "Sana ol ang cravings eh less than 50 pesos lang."  _ Galing kay Rosé.  _ "I feel like naghirap si Chu sakin eh." _

"Slight.." Mahinang comment ni Jisoo. Uminom ng beer. 

"Twix..kasi Twix..tapos Trix..kasi cereals. Panalo." Nakipag-toast si Wendy sa umiiling na si Jisoo.

_ "Gurl para ka nang tanga."  _ Sabi ni Joy kay Jennie.  _ "Sa lahat ng pupwedeng iyakan si Lisa pa. Miss ka ba?" _

Lalong umiyak si Jennie. 

"Putangina talaga ni Ligaya." Natatawang sabi ni Lisa. Sumigaw sa telepono. "Hoy, Jen Jen! Wag ka nang umiyak! Uuwi na ako, Junior! Mahal kita!"

Nagtawanan ang lahat ng kasama ni Lisa. Kanya-kanyang tango.

"Yan tayo eh. Under na under. Iyak lang tiklop agad." Asar ni Seulgi.

"Pag umiyak si Madam di ka tatakbo?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Shempre tatakbo. Senior bottom yung akin eh."

Lalo sila lahat naghalakhakan. 

"Kinginang buhay to." Sabi ni Lisa. 

_ "Lisa umuwi ka na, gusto na kitang yakapiiiiiiin!"  _ Humahagulgol na sigaw ni Jennie sa telepono.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di ka ba napapagod?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Jennie. 

Nakadapa siya sa kama. Nakakapit na sa railings ng headboard, hingal. 

"Isa pa dali na!" Sabi ni Jennie. "Kala mo naman talo siya eh!" Nakikipag-agawan sa kumot na pilit ibinabalot ni Lisa sa sarili.

"Sana alam mo..na pumapayag lang ako kasi buntis ka."

"Wala akong pakialam, Lisa. Ikaw naman ang maliligo sa sarap! Dabest ko diba?"

"Tangina, Jennie. Ubos na fluid ko sa katawan maawa ka naman!"

"Deh deh. Game na ulit!"

"Sana sapian ako ng stamina ni boss Slug."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsong ayos ka lang?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Lisa kinabukasan sa opisina.

Bumungisngis si Jisoo. "Kelangan mo ba ng wheelchair? Pahiram ko yung sakin."

"Putangina niyong lahat." Sagot ni Lisa. Hirap maglakad, iika-ika na nagpunta sa desk niya. Binaba ang mga gamit, umupo sa office chair, bumuntong-hininga. Natulog.

Masayang pumasok sa office kasunod ni Lisa si Jennie. Nakipag-apir sa naglalakad galing sa pantry na si Irene, ngumiti ng malawak sa nakapwesto sa likod ng desk niya na si Rosé, kumindat sa tumatawang si Joy.

"No mercy yata." Comment ni Irene.

"Wasted si Lisa eh!" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Yaan niyo lang yan siya! Bait bait niyan kagabi pramis! GG lang siya mag-adjust kasi wala nang ibang pwesto kung di ako ang Top!" Nakangiti padin na sagot ni Jennie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Balik ka agad ha!" Bilin ni Jennie kay Lisa. Nakakapit sa arm ng tumayo na katabi niya. Puppy eyes.

"Magsi-CR lang ako, Puta naman." Sagot ni Lisa. 

"Takot ako baka mamiss kita ng super. Dapat dito ka lang sa tabi ko. As in."

"Looord!"

"Pero pero pero..bago ka bumalik..oks lang ba paki-bilhan ako ng Pomelo?"

"Saan ako makakahanap ng Pomelo? Amputa?"

"Dali na, Lisa..Reward kita later. Pls?"

"Wag na mag-reward pls..jusko..wag na."

Pinukol ng lapis ni Jisoo si Lisa. "Hoy, Lalisa! May tindahan ng fresh prutas sa kabilang kanto ng building. Try mo dun baka may Pomelo." Suggest nito ng lingunin ng binato.

"Paano mo nalaman?" Tanong ni Joy kay Jisoo.

"Kasi dun ako dati bumibili ng Avocado ni Chip nung buntis siya kay Twix."

"Eew..Avocadoes." Comment ni Rosé.

"Takteng.." Sabi ni Wendy. "Ang labo mo mehn."

Binato lang ng stapler ni Rosé si Wendy. 

"Isipin mo nalang di ako tulad ni Chip na ang weird ng panlasa pag preggers." Sabi ni Jennie kay Lisa. 

"Nag dilang anghel si Ligaya." Sabi ni Irene. "Puro pang-masa yung tinira ni Jen Jen."

"Samahan mo nadin pala ng onting Rambutan, Lisa. Pls beh? Labyu, Lalisa!" Dugtong na request ni Jennie sa nakasimangot na na asawa niya.

"HINDI NAMAN KASI IN SEASON YUNG MGA TRIP MO, PUTA? SAAN KO HAHANAPIN YUNG MGA YUN?!" Reklamo ni Lisa.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa?" Tawag ni Jennie sa katabi niya sa kama.

Gumulong paharap. "Yeh?" Mahina at humihikab na sagot. 

"Pagod ka na ba..sakin?"

Dumilat si Lisa. Tumitig lang ng tumitig kay Jennie. "Ha?" Sagot nito.

"I mean..feeling ko..naiinis ka na ng malala sakin eh." Sabi ni Jennie. "Like..yung legit na inis."

"Bakit..ako maiinis sayo?"

"Kasi ang clingy ko?"

"Ay galeng. Aminado siya." Biro ni Lisa.

Umiyak si Jennie. Malalang iyak, tulo uhog, Mega hagulgol iyak.

Nag-panic naman ng slight si Lisa sa ganap. Napabangon ng di oras tapos hinila lang si Jennie para maikulong sa yakap. "Luh shet!" Sigaw niya.

"Kasi..I'm..sorry..Lisa.." Sabi ni Jennie sa gitna ng paghikbi. "Di ko lang kasi..kaya yung wala ka lamoyun? Like..Gusto ko mafeel mo din na mahal kita ng super."

Natatawa si Lisa. Kailangan ng malalang pwersa ng buong pagkatao niya para lang pigilan. "Jennie naman. Para kang tanga."

"Ayokong..iwan mo ako. Wag mo ako iiwan ha? Kami nung baby natin..Lisa. Seryoso. Dito ka laaaaang!"

"Di ako mawawala, Jennie. Dito lang ako wag ka na umiyak. Dito lang ako..Sa inyo lang ako ng anak natin. Pramis."

"Sure na sure ha? Di ka aalis?"

"Di nga! Sure na sure. Peksman!"

"Osige. Yakap mo nalang ako..kasi ang saya saya nung feels kapag yakap mo ako."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sunod-sunod na sampal ang gumising kay Lisa mula sa masarap niyang tulog.

Masakit. Dumilat siya. Napikit ulit kasi nahagip ng slight ng singsing nung nanampal ang mata niya.

"ARAY NAMFOTA NAMAN!" Reklamo ni Lisa.

"MANGANGANAK NA AKO PUKINGMAMA GUMISING KA NA DIYAN!!" Sigaw ng katabi niya na si Jennie.

Napabangon nga si Lisa. Mabilis na tumakbo palabas ng pintuan ng bedroom nila pagkatapos hablutin ang emergency bag. 

Limang minutong naghintay si Jennie. Sumigaw. "OSIGE PUTANGINA MO IWAN MO AKO DITO MAG-ISA KANG MAGPUNTA NG OSPITAL!!"

Bumalik sa kwarto si Lisa. "Shet! Sorry!" Sabi kay Jennie. Tinapik niya sa pisngi tapos binuhat. "Nawawala sapatos ko teka lang." Sabi ni Lisa nang makatayo na sa harap ng front door.

"MAG-PAA KA PUTANGINA KA! AY! ANG SAKET!" Sigaw ni Jennie.

Nag-paa nga si Lisa. Maingat na dineposit si Jennie sa front seat ng kotse niya tapos patakbong tumungo sa driver's side (nadapa sa harapan ng sasakyan bago makarating.) 

Humihinga na silang dalawa gaya nung mga natutunan mula kila Irene at Rosé. Si Jennie lang ang may kailangan pero pati si Lisa eh nakikisabay.

"BILISAN MO NA AYOKONG DITO SA KOTSE MAGLUWAL PUTANGINA, LALISA!" 

"OO NA! TEKA KASI ETO NA!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"DI KO ALAM KUNG BAKIT AKO PUMAYAG NA GANITUHIN MO AKO PUTANGINA! PAKYU! DI NA AKO ULIT MAGPAPABUNTIS SAYO!"

"MAKASALITA TO KALA YATA DI NAMIN NAPAG-USAPAN! IKAW YUNG NAGSABING PWEDS NA IGORA EH!"

"BAKIT KA HINDI HUMINDI?!"

"KASI SABI MO HINDI PWEDENG TUMANGGI? TANGA YATA AMPUTA! DI KA BA MASAYA?!"

"TANGA KA DIN! HAYUP! ANG SAYA-SAYA KO AS IN PERO ANG SAKIT MANGANAK HINDI WORTH IT YUNG SIYAM NA BUWANG WALANG DALAW!"

"SHET MAGKAKA-ANAK NA TAYO HOMAYGAHD! LORD!"

"PAKADAMI MONG EBAS MAGMANEHO KA NA LANG!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tignan niyo yung dalawang yun." Sabi ni Irene sa barkada.

Nakaupo silang lahat sa waiting area. Kanya-kanyang pigil tawa sa naririnig mula sa delivery room. Muffled. Pero may nagaaway.

"Mag kaka-anak na at lahat eh nagbabangayan padin." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Love language na yata talaga nila yung lahat eh pinagaawayan." Comment ni Wendy.

"Matatabunan ng sigawan nila yung unang iyak ng baby nila pustahan?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Sana all eh narinig unang iyak ng baby nila." Comment ni Seulgi. "Flatline ni Irene bumungad sakin pagkapanganak nung mga saging eh."

"Sorry na nga diba?" Sagot ni Irene kay Seulgi. "Bitter ka padin hanggang ngayon?"

"Namatay ka teh." Deadpan na sabi ni Joy kay Irene. 

"Pero nabuhay ulit!" 

"Parang tanga." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Ang ewan mo! Kung trip mo makarinig ng first cry keme ng baby edi gora tayo ulit. Madali lang naman yun." Sabi ni Irene. "Malay mo babae naman?"

"Luh legit ba?"

"Pangarap mo baby girl diba? Ayos lang naman sakin umulit.."

"Shet?"

"Pa-Powerpuff Girls yata ang trip ng mga gago." Bulong ni Yeri kay Saeron.

"Kamusta nga pala si Siete?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Rosé.

"Sino..si Siete?" Sagot ni Rosé.

"Yung bunso niyo. Duh." Sabi ni Joy. "Si Trix?"

"Her name..is Daisy."

"Daisy Siete amputa." Natatawang sabi ni Jisoo. "Bet ko yun, boss Wan ha! Witty! The tradition of nicknames continue!"

Nag-apir sila Jisoo at Wendy.

"Di ko alam..kung sino sa inyong dalawa ang una kong susuntukin.." Bulong ni Rosé. 

"LALISA WALA KANG DULOT NA MAAYOS SA BUHAY KO AY HALA TANGINA TALAGA! KUNG ALAM KO LANG NA MASASAKTAN AKO NG GANITO EH HINDI NA KITA JINOWA!"

"KUNG ALAM KO LANG NA MABABADTRIP KA NG GANITO NGAYONG GABI EH DI SANA MAS MAAGA KITANG BINUNTIS!"

Dinig ng tropa na sigawan mula sa delivery room.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Shet. Lisa." Bulong ni Jennie. 

Nakatitig silang dalawa sa baby na natutulog sa dibdib ni Jennie.

"Mygahd. Jennie." Sagot ni Lisa.

"May anak na tayo."

"Iso-spoil ko ng malala."

"Sabi ko na eh. Parang awa, Lisa. Wag."

"Babae.."

"Eh ano ngayon?"

"Wala lang..Nakakabadtrip na ganito yung mundo pero..kailangan niya ng extra protection..hindi katulad ni Twix tsaka nung Kambal na automatic free pass kasi mga lalaki sila."

"Hmmm..sabagay. Pero madami siyang tagasalo. Kaya yan."

"Jennie..alam ko na nga din pala na babae magiging anak natin bago ka pa manganak. Di ko nadin kinaya yung suspense kaya tinanong ko yung doctor nung di ka nagpe-pay attention." Awkward na pag-amin ni Lisa. Kamot-batok.

"Osige. Gago ka. Galing umarte na surprised siya kanina. Hayup. Best actress." Comment ni Jennie.

"Tnx."

"Lul..Pakyu."

Natawa sila. Saglit na lumikot ang batang pinapanuod. Tinapik lang ni Jennie ng mahina hanggang kumalma ulit.

"Mahal ko kayo..sobra, Jennie. Lalo na ikaw. Mas matindi pa ngayong dalawa na kayo na kailangan kong alagaan. Pangako eh..pagbubutihin ko pa. Para naman ma-proud kayo sakin." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Proud na kami sayo, Lisa."

"Edi ma-proud ka lalo."

"Pakyu wag mo ako utusan."

"Pakyu ka din diba pwedeng mag-request?!"

Humikab ang baby. Sabay na nag-uwu ang dalawang bagong magulang.

"Di naman tayo papayag na lumaki siya na normal ang sigawan ng parentals niya diba?" Mahinang tanong ni Jennie kay Lisa pagkaraan ng matagal na tahimik.

"Di pwede. Kailangan..lumaki siya na masaya lang ang lahat.." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Malaki-laking adjustment sa usual natin.."

"Pero..kaya."

"Yeh. Kasi..Cardo and Siopao amirite?"

"Exactly."

Balik lang sila sa titig sa anak nila.

"Anong..ipapangalan natin?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Naaalala mo yung plaque sa Last Chance na inaayos mo nung nag-propose ako?" Sagot ni Jennie.

"Yung sabi mo French na hindi pala?"

"Yeh."

"Oh anmeron?"

"Felix. Latin for Luck. Kasi..siya na yung pinaka-legit na swerte nating dalawa pagkatapos ng ilang malas."

"Babae siya."

"So?"

"Wala lang. Bakit hindi Felicia?"

"Gusto mo ng sampal?"

"Immune na mukha ko sa sampal mo Jen Jen, hindi na yan threat." Deadpan na sabi ni Lisa.

"Bye, Felicia ganun? Ginawa pang meme yung anak amputspa." Reklamo ni Jennie.

Natawa si Lisa. Umiling. Palakas lang ng palakas hanggang mahawa nadin si Jennie.

"Gags. Pati pangalan ng anak natin nagiging away." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Um-oo ka nalang kasi!" Sagot ni Jennie. "Ngayon ka pa nagmatigas eh! Aminin mo legit na ang badass pakinggan ng Felix."

Tumango nalang si Lisa. Nagpunas ng luha na tumulo dala ng kakatawa. "Sige na nga lang. May magagawa pa ba ako?"

"Isipin nalang din natin yung potion sa Harry Potter. Diba nung college eh madalas kang nagdadasal na totoo yun para makainom kada bago ka mag-exam?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Naaalala mo." 

"Bakit hindi?"

Umusad nalang si Lisa para makalapit sa mag-ina niya. Parehong hinalikan sa mga mala-siopao na pisngi tapos ngumiti. "Talaga nga naman palang dapat dati pa ako umamin sayo, Jennie."

"Kung umamin ka nung college..wala tayo dito."

"Sabagay..naging tayo nung alam na ng universe na kaya na natin yung tayo."

"Lisa..I love you yeah?"

"I love you too, Jennie."

Nag-ngitian sila. Sabay na tumingin sa baby na nakadilat na at sinusundan ng lingap ang mga boses nila.

"Love you, Felix." Bulong nila pareho.


	144. POLTERGEIST STYLE 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 144.
> 
> Better late than never amirite?
> 
> Enjoy guys! Sana matuwa kayo as always and tell me what you think pls? Salamat mga erp. Salamat.

"Irene's pregnant." Bungad ni Seulgi kay Wendy. Inabutan din siya ng isang bote ng C2 na may beer. "Again."

Nasa Fort Santiago sila ulit. Tambay as usual.

"Slug..the twins are barely 2 years old." Sabi ni Wendy. "Felix is a month out, di man lang kayo nagintay ni Irene? Follow up agad?"

Tumawa lang si Seulgi. "I know. But..Irene and I talked and decided it would be great if the kids are all close in age ya' know?"

"Hmmm.."

"Nakausap mo na si Joy sa idea mo?"

"Di pa..When is the right time to do that you think?"

"Don't know..is there a right time? I think you should just straight up tell her. I mean..getting married is part of your future right? Kids don't really have to come after that. It's both your choices..pero..the conversation has to happen eventually considering everyone else are on the family way and kayo nalang hindi."

"Is it? Di naman siguro. Ang lagay eh just coz you guys are up to it doesn't mean we also have to be."

Binaba lang ni Seulgi ang hawak na bote. Pinanuod nila pareho ang dumadaan na barge sa ilog Pasig na nasa harapan nila. 

"Sabagay..tbh tho..having kids just..doubled the fun? Ayoko lang din naman na maisip niyong napagiiwanan na kayo. Lalo pa we've all been having less opportunities to do what we used to do since everyone else is focused on their spawn."

"Honestly? I'm just scared I'd turn into one of those helicopter parents who don't let their kids do shit coz I'm terrified of the planet and what it could do to them." Bulong ni Wendy.

"Yeah but then..kids won't grow unless you let them do shit..just the other day..we had to rush B2 off to the hospital coz he broke his arm trying to jump off the tree sa backyard." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Tangina?"

"Irene was LIVID. Akalain mo yung siya pa yung strict saming dalawa when it comes to parenting? Talo pa si Leader Bae sa rap skills. Bro? She yelled at me ALL DAY?"

"Damn son."

"Anyway..ayun nga. Sebastian..learned some lessons. So his mom and I made up and said oks na din."

"What the hell. Could have prevented that ya'know?"

"Yeah we could have. I should have been paying more attention and Irene said she could have warned them off climbing that thing..but it happened already. He will heal..and his parents will chalk it up to a list of experiences Baste can talk about when he grows up."

"I don't think I'll be able to deal with that sort of thing..tangina. Mag-iba nga lang ng slight yung tunog ng tahol ni Haetnim eh panic mode na agad kami ni Joy."

Natawa si Seulgi. "The way you two take care of Haetnim..is not much different than how us parents take care of our kids."

"Yeah but..kids..are human."

"I suppose."

Sabay silang uminom ng beer. Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. "I was at the ChuChip house for lunch kahapon."

"How'd that go?"

"Rosie is an excellent cook."

"Course she is. Tapos?"

"Wala..uhh..They left me with the kids for a couple hours."

"Bakit daw?"

"Something about a wedding they had to attend. For one of Rosie's college friends."

"Ahh..okay?"

"Not gonna lie, Slug..Zep and Siete love me."

"Well..you always have been a pretty great babysitter. Also, how has Rosie not punched you yet? Those are dumb nicknames."

"Rosie loves me. And..naisip ko..in those couple hours..how fun it would be if I get to hang out with Joy and I's kids if we had them..Kaso andun nga yung takot mehn. HOW? To not be one of those smothering parents?"

"Takot din naman namin ni Irene yan before the twins came along. But..kids tend to tell you when they hate whatever it is you're doing to raise them."

"Still..kids tend to not know what's good and not."

"So you teach them. The important part is they grow to be decent human beings. That's all."

"Takot padin ako. Tsaka mehn..di ko nga alam kung trip ni Joy mag-anak eh. Last I checked way back when Zep came along was she's not up to it yet. Alam niyo naman plan namin talaga diba?"

"So then talk to Joy. You guys can plan again or clear out whatever you both want to happen if you do. Tsaka hindi lang naman ikaw ang magiging magulang kung sakali. Her opinion matters, she can give you insight."

"I suppose I really should talk to her..pero..I gotta marry her, Slug. I'll..I'll marry her first. Isa pa yun..But..how to ask?"

"By asking. Stop overthinking everything, Seungwan. Just do. Wala kang matatapos if you fucking plan for all the things all the damn time. Walang masama if you let the Universe dictate your actions every once in a while. Learned that lesson when I met Irene and shit's the best fucking lesson I could possibly learn."

"Hmmm."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Legit bang nalimutan mo?" Tanong ni Joy sa kausap niya sa telepono.

_ "Felix is being all fidgety, Joy."  _ Sagot ni Jennie.  _ "Di namin maiwan ni Lisa kasi ewan what's wrong with her. Gahd. I'm sorry. You can just come over tas dito nalang tayo sa bahay uminom?" _

Nag-isip saglit si Joy. "Pwede. Kaladkarin mo yung iba."

_ "Can't. ChuChip are out for their usual family Saturdate with Twix and Trix. Tapos SeulRene and the Bananas are in Korea for the weekend." _

"Da eff. Sana ol eh nakakapunta lang basta-basta sa Korya coz weekend."

_ "I know. Pero di lang naman yun reason nila eh. Irene mentioned how she wants to check out possibilities of continuing her pregnancy there." _

"Luh?"

_ "Yeh gurl. Something about better healthcare." _

"Sabagay."

Natahimik sila. Dinig ni Joy sa background ni Jennie ang iyak ni Felix at yung boses ni Lisa na nagpapatahan sa anak.

"Tangina. Lumalaki na tayo." Di napigilang comment ni Joy.

Natawa ng slight si Jennie.  _ "Actually..good right?" _

"Hmmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Di ko naman maintindihan kung bakit apat lang tayo." Comment ni Yeri pag-upo niya sa lamesa sa restobar nila Jennie at Lisa na perpetually reserved for the tropa.

Tumango si Saeron. Humikab. "Kaya nga. Asan na yung iba?" Tanong niya.

Kibit-balikat ang mga nag-aya na sila Wendy at Joy.

"Slug said may lagnat si Milo and Irene said something about how mamamatay lang siya sa bored coz di pwedeng uminom gawa ng preggers." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Yung sub-unit ng ChuChip tsaka JenLisa eh sabay na pina-check up yung mga anak nila. Di sure kung makakahabol." Sabi ni Joy.

"Hmm. Naka-order na kayo?" Sabi ni Yeri. "Dalawang oras din lang ako pweds makatambay eh."

"Luh?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Mga erp. Madugo yung kelangan namin aralin ni jowatsong. Kaya tamang adjust ako ng walwal."

"Ikaw? Responsable?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Grabe ka sakin, Ligaya. Kala mo naman di niya alam how I am as a student."

"Well tru. Tutok nga naman talaga."

"Weh?" Gulat na sabi nila Saeron at Wendy.

"Oo guys. Legit yan si Yerim. Seryosong estudyante yan kahit gago with everything else." Paliwanag ni Joy.

"Yun oh! Salamat sa pagbawi, Ligaya! Tara na at mag-inom, sulitin ang dalawang oras!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naiwan sila Wendy at Joy na nagiinom sa bar pagkatapos umalis ng mag-jowatsong. 

Magkaharap na ng upo bilang lumipat si Joy sa kabilang side ng booth.

Hinalo ni Wendy ang hawak na beer. Huminga ng malalim. "Joy?" Tawag niya.

"Yeh?" Sagot ni Joy.

"Napansin mo ba..na parang.."

"Parang bawas na yung mga bagay na relate natin sa barkada?"

"Holyshit."

Nag-finger gun kay Wendy si Joy. Tumawa. "Kuha ko nasa utak mo noh?" Pabirong sabi.

"Shet. Oo. How?" Mangha na sabi ni Wendy.

Ininom ni Joy ang beer niya. Nagbukas ng bago nang maubos. Kibit-balikat. "Kasi oo yung sagot. Napansin ko din yan."

"Tangina. Okay.."

"Ayokong isipin na panget." Sabi ni Joy pagkatapos i-clink ang bote niya sa bote ni Wendy. "Kasi di ako ganung klase ng tao. Mabuti na nago-grow ang tropahan. Lalong nagma-mature. Tangina. Kahit si Yerim eh nagiging proper adult na. Dafuck."

"Pero? I sense a pero." Prompt ni Wendy.

"Pero di maiiwasang hindi maiinggit minsan."

"Huh.."

Natahimik sila. Tuloy lang sa inuman. Bumuntong-hininga ulit si Wendy. "Naalala mo yung usapan natin dati nung after ng kasal nila Slug tsaka Irene?" Tanong niya.

Tumango si Joy. "Oo naman. Yung sinabi mo na ikaw yung tipo na iniisip yung bagay tulad ng kasal..tapos sinabi ko na ayos lang sakin basta ikaw."

"Does that..still stand?"

"Bakit hindi?"

"Gusto kitang panindigan."

"Di kailangan..pero..di ako magrereklamo."

"Bakit..di kailangan?"

Hinawakan ni Joy ang kamay ni Wendy na nakapatong sa lamesa. "Alam ko naman kasi una pa lang na hindi ka katulad ng lahat ng nauna sayo na multo. Alam ko na dati pa..na pang-forever yung pagkatao mo."

Binaligtad nalang ni Wendy ang kamay niya para mahawakan ng mas maayos ang kay Joy. Ngumiti. "Papayag ka naman diba? I'll..I'll ask you properly..can you give me a week?"

"Ay. May pa-countdown. Yan ka nanaman eh."

"Para suspense."

"Osige. Bahala ka. Bonggahan mo ha! Para masaya."

"I love you, Joy. I really do."

"I love you too, Wendy. Shot mo nalang yan."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Paano ka nag-propose kay Irene?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Seulgi.

Top unit inuman. Nasa backyard sila nila Lisa. Nakapwesto ng upo sa paligid ng isang lamesa na napapalibutan ng electric bug exterminators, at mga halaman. Paminsang kamot dahil may ilang mga lamok na nakakaligtas sa defenses.

"Bakit mo naitanong?" Sagot ni Seulgi. "Di ko pa ba naikwento yun sayo?"

"Di pa, erp."

"Huh. Okay. Well..technically..I proposed to her sa balcony ng condo niya sa Gangnam barely two weeks into our relationship."

"The legit one, Slug."

"I brought her somewhere on her birthday and asked her to properly marry me under the stars."

"Hmmm.." Sabi ni Wendy. Kinalabit si Jisoo. "Paano ka nag-prop-"

"Sa rice terraces, boss." Mabilis na sagot ni Jisoo. "Hindi planado. Nalula lang sa tinginan tsaka sa pamatay na side profile kaya napaluhod."

"Huh.."

"Wag mo ako tanungin wala akong alam diyan." Sabi ni Lisa. Nagbuhos ng tagay para sa mga kasama. "Si Puta ang lumuhod samin eh."

"Hmmm.."

"Bakit mo ba kelangan malaman?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Uminom si Wendy. "I've got a ring in my pocket. Joy knows I'll do it..kailangan ko lang ng ideas on how."

"I-sabay mo sa kung paano mo kilala si Ligaya." Suggestion ni Jisoo. "Siguro naman madali lang sayo pag ganun diba?"

Napatapik sa noo niya si Wendy. Lumunok ng laway. "Potek. Di pa pala ako namamanhikan."

"Kinginang pamamanhikan yan." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Does that have to happen?"

"Swerte ka kasi, boss. Yung pamamanhikan mo eh nakatago sa kunyari kasal na talaga kayo ni Madam." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Pwede niyo ba ako samahan?" Tanong ni Wendy. "Kailangan ko ng magdadala sakin sa ospital kung sakaling bugbugin ako nung mga kuya niya."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Panigurado..eh pupuntahan nun sila kuya." Sabi ni Joy sa mga kasama niya ng tambay sa living room ng bahay nila ni Wendy.

"Mamamanhikan." Sabi ni Jennie. Tumatango. 

"Kila nanay at tatay wala siyang problema eh. Sila kuya lang talaga." 

"Sasamahan yun nung tatlo panigurado." Sabi ni Irene. Dumukot ng chichirya mula sa bowl na pinagsasaluhan nilang apat. 

Nag-ring ang cellphone ni Rosé. Facetime request galing kay Yeri. Mabilis niyang sinagot.

Bumungad sa kanilang apat sa sala ang mukha ng bunso ng tropa na puro linya na iba-ibang kulay. Nakasimangot.

_ "Yung mga anak niyo..eh parang awa niyo na..ibalik niyo sa mga sinapupunan niyo!"  _ Reklamo ni Yeri.

_ "Is that mommy? Ninang Meyim can I talk to Mommy?"  _ Galing sa isang boses mula sa paanan ni Yeri.

Tumawa si Irene. "Bigay mo yung telepono, Yerms." Sabi niya.

Binigay nga ni Yeri. Bumungad ang nakangiting isa sa kambal. 

"Hello, Milo! How are you? Is your godmother treating you right?" Sabi ni Irene. Saglit na nagpasalamat dahil kahit panget ang dahilan eh kahit papaano kilala niya agad ang kausap. May cast kasi yung isa at walang cast ang nasa harapan niya.

_ "Ninang Meyim gave kuya Twix and Baste some time to play with her computer! My turn to look after Trix and Felix!"  _ Yabang ni Milo. 

"Yun oh. Responsible." Biro ni Joy.

"Good one, Baste." Sabi ni Rosé. Naka-thumbs up.

"Proud of you, B1." Sabi ni Irene. 

_ "Us three..us kuya Twix and Baste..will take care of baby when she comes! We will!" _

"역시, 마일로. 사랑해, 그렇지?" Sabi ni Irene.

_ "엄마도 사랑해요! 나중에 봐요!"  _ Paalam ng bata. Ibinalik na ang cellphone kay Yeri bago mahagip na tumatakbo palayo.

"Sup, Yerms?" Tanong ni Rosé.

_ "Panganay mo may pakana ng nasa mukha ko."  _ Deadpan na sagot ni Yeri.

"Wankosayo, Yerim. Maarte ka lang pero for all we know eh enjoy ka na babysitter ng bayan." Sabi ni Jennie.

_ "Malaki bayad niyo eh. Pero yung tatlong lalaki eh napakagu-gulo. Tapos yung dalawang babae naman eh di mo maintindihan ke aarte parang yung mga nanay."  _

"Nakaka-offend ka ha! Chill chill kaya nila Jamie tsaka Daisy." Katwiran ni Rosé.

"Ang panget mo daw kasi, Yerms." Sabi ni Jennie. "Ayaw ni Felix nakakakita ng panget. Mana sakin."

"Wala akong ikakatwiran sa kambal ko kasi may sapak naman talaga yung dalawang yun." Sabi ni Irene. Tuloy lang sa kain ng chichirya.

_ "Hoy Madam!"  _ Saway ni Yeri.  _ "Hinay hinay lang sa sodium sakalin ka ni boss pag nalaman niyang gumaganyan ka! Diba dapat eh extra careful kayo bilang buntis ka?" _

Kibit-balikat si Irene. "Erp. Cheat day. Malalaman lang ni Slug pag may nagsabi na isa sa inyo."

Nagtinginan ang lahat. Kanya-kanyang iling. 

"Good. Carry on." Sabi ni Irene. Sumenyas pa ng nevermind.

_ "Ligaya. Ayos ka pa ba?"  _ Tanong ni Yeri.

Lumingon ang lahat kay Joy na tahimik lang na umiinom ng wine at nakikinig sa usapan.

"Ayos lang naman ako, Yerms. Ket?" Sagot ni Joy.

_ "Tahimik ka eh." _

"May iniisip lang."

_ "Inggit ka na sa parentals noh? Babaliin mo na ba yung sumpa mo na hindi ka mag-aanak?" _

"Bakit ang issue mong pagong ka?"

_ "Kasi mehn. Papakasal ka na din lang naman..tuloy tuloy mo na." _

"Ewan ko sayo."

Tumango si Irene. "Yerms." Tawag niya.

_ "Yeh Madam?"  _ Sagot nito.

"Balik mo samin mga anak namin ng buo at tao pa." Sabi ni Rosé. Kuha na agad ang gustong mangyari ng nanay ng tropa.

_ "Luh?" _

"Pag may nakita akong kahit ano kay Felix pagbalik niyan samin ni Lisa eh kokonyatan kita." Banta ni Jennie. Gets na din.

"Siguraduhin mong hindi ka titiklop sa kahit anong ilapag sayo ng kambal. Con artists yang mga saging, kahit si Slug eh naloloko nila. Bawal i-spoil." Bilin ni Irene.

_ "Daming mga habilin. Oo na lang! Sige na! Enjoy niyo tambay niyo, bye!"  _ Paalam ni Yeri. Binaba nadin ang tawag. 

Humigop si Rosé ng wine. Tinapik si Joy sa balikat. "Ate Joy." Tawag niya.

Tumingin lang si Joy. "Oh?"

"Di mo kailangan sumabay. Di ka obligado."

"Pasensya na." Sabi ni Jennie. "Masyado na kami lahat na-focus sa mga anak namin."

"Tsaka sa paga-adult..nakalimutan namin na may isa pa pala kaming kaibigan na naiwan." Sabi ni Irene.

"Para kayong mga tanga. Di naman ako naiwan." Sabi ni Joy.

"Di naiwan pero hindi sabay. Kaka-OP. Pasensya na talaga." Sabi ni Jennie.

Suminghot si Joy. "Namimiss ko kalat niyo." Bulong niya.

Tumawa ang lahat. 

"Tangina." Sabi ni Irene. "Namimiss ko din kalat ko eh."

"Sa tru lang." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Pweds naman magkalat." Sabi ni Jennie. "Game. Ano ba pwedeng gawin?"

"Wag kayo mag-ganyan para lang makabalik sa level ko, di na kayo mga single." Saway ni Joy.

"Kung nalulungkot ka naman kasi di ka makasabay eh bakit di kami maga-adjust?" Tanong ni Rosé.

Natawa si Joy. "Para kayong ewan. Di ako nalulungkot. Kakatuwa nga na nag level-up na lahat eh."

"Sure ka na diyan sa sagot na yan?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"Oo naman! Aliw yung kung dati ang usapan natin eh puro pantanga, ngayon ang naririnig ko sa inyo eh halos puro parenting hacks tsaka yung mga tipo ng katangahan na ginagawa ng mga S.O niyo. Saya kaya!"

"Hmmm.." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Kung sakaling..magka-anak kami ni Wanda..di na ako gaanong matatakot kung paano itatawid..kasi..narinig ko na kung paano niyo ginawa."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nanginginig ang mga tuhod ni Wendy. 

Di siya nakatayo. Nakasandal siya ng slight sa nasa likod niya na si Seulgi.

"Katukin mo na, boss." Sabi ni Jisoo na nasa kaliwa niya.

"Pintuan lang yan para namang ewan. Anong takot mo?" Sabi ni Lisa na nasa kanan.

"Two chances naman ang meron ka na either yung tatay or nanay ni Joy ang magbubukas." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Guys. Nasusuka ako." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Gago amputspa." 

"Ako na nga. Tagal eh." Sabi ni Jisoo. Kinatok nga ang pintuan bago pa mapigilan ni Wendy.

Sandali lang din. Bumukas. 

"Ops. Malas. Better luck next time." Asar ni Seulgi. 

Kuya kasi ni Joy ang bumungad. Yung panganay. 

Lumunok si Wendy ng laway nang titigan siya nito. 

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Tanong nito kay Wendy.

"Uhh..andyan po ba yung parents niyo?" Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Nandito. Bakit mo tinatanong?" Sabi ng pang-apat na kuya ni Joy na dumating nadin.

"Pupwede bang makausap?" 

"Hmmm. Teka." Sinara ng kuya ni Joy ang pintuan sa mukha ni Wendy.

Hinawakan siya ni Seulgi sa magkabilang braso. Inangat ng slight para mai-ayos ang 'tayo' niya.

"Kaya mo yan mehn." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Legit nasusuka talaga ako." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Maswerte ka." Sabi ni Jisoo. "May sick bag sa bulsa ko." Inabot nga ang tinutukoy kay Wendy.

Binulsa lang din ni Wendy. Bumukas na kasi ulit ang pintuan. Nanay ni Joy na nakangiti ang bumati sa kanilang apat. "Pasok kayo! Pasok kayo! Anong meron?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayos naman palang naitawid eh." Masayang sabi ni Lisa kay Wendy pagkalabas nila ng bahay na pinanggalingan. 

Tinapik ni Seulgi ang likod ni Wendy. "Proud of you, bro. Tapang mo dun. Nanindigan."

Nanginginig na dumukot si Wendy sa bulsa niya para sa ibinigay ni Jisoo. Di umabot.

"YAKS AMPUTA!" Reklamo ng lahat ng kasama niya.

"PARA SAAN YUNG SICK BAG KUNG DI MO NAMAN GAGAMITIN?!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.

"KINGINANG PABORITO KONG CONVERSE TO HAYOP KA, WAN!" Reklamo ni Seulgi.

"TALAGANG SA HARAP PA NG BAHAY NUNG MGA MAGULANG NI LIGAYA PWEDE NAMANG HUMAKBANG PALAYO NG SLIGHT!" Sigaw ni Lisa.

"PAG NALINIS MO YANG KALAT MO IN FIVE MINUTES APRUB KA NA SAMIN!" Sigaw ng mga kuya ni Joy mula sa loob ng bahay.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tinitigan ni Wendy ang hawak niyang singsing na nadukot mula sa bulsa ng pantalon. Bumuntong-hininga. Umiling. "Sheeeeeet." Sabi niya.

May naglapag ng bag sa lamesa na nasa harapan niya. Nag-angat siya ng tingin. 

Si Rosé. Malawak ang ngiti. "Sup, Boss Wan!" Bati nito bago umupo. 

Kumaway si Wendy kahit pilit. "Yo." 

"Namumutla ka."

"Kabado trenta."

"For what?"

"Eh? Anong for what? Gags ka ba? Magpo-propose ako ngayong gabi."

"So?"

"Anong so?"

"Ays lang yan, Wannie. Alam mo naman na hindi magno-no si ate Joy. Anong kinakana mo?"

"Paano kung nagbago isip niya?"

"Paano kung hindi? Yan ka nanaman eh. Parati nalang worst case scenario agad iniisip mo. Is it so wrong to think positively?"

"Arrrrrgh."

"Shot mo nalang yan. Teka." Nagtaas ng kamay si Rosé para tumawag ng waiter. Umorder ng soju tsaka pulutan. 

Dumating din agad. 

Masayang inabot ni Rosé ang shot glass na may alak kay Wendy. "Liquid courage?" Offer niya.

"Shet mehn." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Uminom ka na lang, Wan. Daming ebas."

Nag-inuman sila. 

Pareho nang slightly tipsy at masaya sa kwentuhan nang dumating ang barkada.

Kanya-kanyang pwesto. 

"Hoy." Bati ni Seulgi kay Wendy. "Congrats, erp."

"Wala pa nga." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Game na yan." Sabi ni Jisoo. Umakbay kay Rosé, inabutan ng isang beer mula sa bucket na automatic nang dinadala sa lamesa nila tuwing more than two of the tropa ang napapadpad sa 'Last Chance'. "Hugas na, Chip." Bulong niya.

"Ang daya." Reklamo ni Rosé.

"Two kids are enough, Rosie."

"Yeah they are. Sige. Hugas na."

"Nasaan si Ligaya?" Tanong ni Yeri.

Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "May pupuntahan daw siya saglit. Hahabol." Tumingin sa wristwatch. "Thirty minutes probably."

Nagbuhos na si Lisa ng shot para sa nasa kaliwa niya na si Jennie. "Yun. Swak na trenta minutos para makasabay kay boss Wan at maiwanang humabol si Joy." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Natigil si Joy sa may entrance ng restobar. Tiningnan lang ang tropahan na nakaupo sa table nila at masasayang nagi-inuman. Ngumiti siya.

Parang usual lang. Alam niya na may iba na pero parang usual lang. Parang usual na inumang barkada at walang mga responsibilidad bukod sa paniniguradong uuwi ang lahat ng solo at lasing. 

Masaya siyang lumapit. "Nasaan yung mga bata?" Bungad niya.

Lumingon ang lahat ng mga magulang ng barkada. Kanya-kanyang tango.

"Naiwan kay Nanay." Sagot ni Yeri. 

"Special occassion daw kaya free pass." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Ano namang special?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Wala lang inuman. Upo ka dali!" Aya ni Lisa.

Umupo nga si Joy. Pagkaraang panuorin na umusog ang lahat ng katabi ni Wendy para mabigyan siya ng space. Tinapik siya sa balikat ni Seulgi bago ito tumabi kay Irene.

"Congrats." Sabi nito. 

"Para saan?" Takang sabi ni Joy.

"Spoiler tong si Snuggle eh." Sabi ni Irene. Pinitik sa noo ang tumatawang si Seulgi.

"Oks na yan." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Umiling nalang si Joy. Kinalabit ang nakatitig sa labas ng bintana na si Wendy. "Hoy ayos ka lang, Wan?" Tanong niya.

Tumango-tango si Wendy. Sumenyas ng ok. "Ays laaaaang!" Nakangiting sagot.

"Lasing ka."

"Di kaya. Saks lang. Pampalakas ng loob."

"Okay?"

Nag-abot ng shot glass si Jisoo kay Wendy. "Last, boss." Sabi niya.

Tinanggap ni Wendy. Nilagok tapos nag-smack ng lips. "Yun oh."

Si Lisa naman ang nagbigay ng baso kay Joy. Puno. "Oras na para humabol, Ligaya." 

"Ang taas amputa!" Reklamo ni Joy nang matanggap ang baso at titigan. 

"Isang oras kang late pukingna!" Sabi ni Yeri. "Pa-importante ang gaga! Humabol ka ngayon!"

"Gago ba kayo?" 

"Inumin mo na lang. Straight ha!" Yakag ni Jennie. "Salo mo din si Irene eh."

"Putangina? Ano bang klaseng inuman to?!"

"Yung inuman na masaya." Sagot ni Rosé. "Tunggain mo na yan dali na! Para ikot ulit."

"Pabuntis-buntis pa kasi eh!" Reklamo ni Joy kay Irene. "Ibang tao naii-inconvenience!"

"Kala yata masaya akong di nakakainom? Siz?" Sagot ni Irene.

"Bakit hindi si boss Slug ang sumasalo sayo?"

"Kasi hindi ako ganung klaseng asawa. Uminom ka nalang dami pang ebas eh!"

"Napakataas naman kasi neto! Wala bang chaser?" 

"Kaya mo yan, Ligaya!" Sabi ni Jisoo. "Soju lang yan."

"Lasang kasalanan ang soju kapag walang chaser!"

"Makasalanan ka naman. Ayaw mo nun? Matitikman mo sarili mo?" Biro ni Yeri.

Binatukan siya ni Joy. "Pakyu."

"Masarap yang si Joy. Legit." Sabi ni Wendy. Nakatitig sa lamesa.

Nagtawanan ang tropa sa pula ng mukha nung tinutukoy ni Wendy.

"Ay." Sabi ni Rosé. "Ang wildt. Nice!" 

"Ibalik mo naman yung sentiment!" Asar ni Lisa kay Joy. "Kino-compliment ka ni boss Wan wag kang bastos!"

Tumawa na lang din si Joy. Tinapik sa tuktok ng ulo ang nakatingin na sa kanya with matching wasak na ngiti na si Wendy. "Masarap ka din, Boss Wan. Wag kang papatalo." Sabi niya. Tinungga ng straight ang baso ng alak.

"Yun oh!" Sigaw ng tropa.

Tumango si Joy. Nagsimula na kasing lumiko ang usapan kagaya ng mga usual usapan ng tropa. 

Minsan sobrang talino at sobrang lalim, madalas puro katangahan. 

Gaya ng dati pero hindi. Upgrade nga naman talaga. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst." Tawag ni Wendy kay Joy. May kasama pang kalabit.

"Oh?" Sagot ni Joy.

"Tara somewhere."

Nagtaas ng kilay si Joy sa kausap. "Saan naman?" Tanong niya.

Nagpagpag ng sarili si Wendy. Parang may kinakapa sa lahat ng bulsa. Sa jacket, sa pantalon, sa polo. Tumigil lang ng batuhin ng crumpled tissue ni Rosé at taasan ng kilay. "Lapit lang." Nakangiti padin na sagot kay Joy. "Sa taas."

"Hoy bumabanat ka nanaman."

"Hindi ah! Legit nga sa taas pramis! Akyat tayo."

"May second floor ba tong bar nila Lisa?"

Nag-angat ng tingin ang nakikipag-away kay Jennie na si Lisa. "Meron." Sagot nito. "Pero in development. Noraebang. Saya. Tapos may rooftop." 

"Ay bet." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pa-reserba naman ng booth, Jennie. Dun ko nalang parati kakantahan si Chip. Para performance level."

"Nakakainis na kinilig ako bakit ako kinilig? Sanay naman na ako?" Bulong ni Rosé. 

Tumayo na si Wendy. Hinawakan sa kamay si Joy tapos pinalis ang nakaharang sa dadaanan at naghahalikan na sila Seulgi at Irene. "Tumabi kayo." Utos niya. "Ang haharot."

Pinakyu siya ni Seulgi. "Istorbo amputa. Busy ako sumunod sa trip ng asawa kong buntis eh." Reklamo nito.

"Wankosayo. Maharot. Malandi ka, Slug."

"Tangina mo. Ikaw yung primerang malandi satin eh." Tumabi din naman si Seulgi. Sakto nang usad ng upuan, dala ang nakakandong sa kanya na si Irene.

"Lika na, Joy." Aya ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nagsipa si Joy ng ilang mga nakakalat na kahon sa paligid ng dinadaanan. Pigil tawa sa nagli-lead sa kanya na si Wendy. Sumusuray kasi ng slight.

"Mahal kita lamobayun?" Sabi ni Wendy kay Joy. Napatid ng konti, naligtas lang sa pagdapa dahil sa hawak ng kamay nito sa kasamang hinigit siya ulit patayo.

"Alam ko, Wan." Sagot ni Joy.

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "Lasing ako pero alam ko ginagawa ko. Tandaan mo yun ha?" 

"Lang problema. Tiwala ako sayo."

Nag-peace sign si Wendy. "Salamat." Tuloy lang sa paghila kay Joy hanggang makarating sila sa isang pintuan.

Nag-struggle pa ng konti si Wendy sa pagbubukas nito. Nahulog kasi sa floor ang susi pero mabilis naman na napulot at nagamit. 

May pa-jazz hands na binuksan ang pintuan tapos excited na hinatak ang kasama palabas. 

Rooftop nga. Swak na view ng mga building sa paligid. Hindi kataasan ang kinalalagyan nila pero pwede na. Bawi sa makukulay na ilaw.

"Astig diba?" Sabi ni Wendy. Dinala si Joy sa isang side kung saan may dalawang deck chairs na nakaset-up katabi ng isang cooler tapos inupo bago tabihan. 

Sabay silang bumuntong-hininga. Dinig ang busina at ugong ng mga sasakyan sa kalsada, mga yabag at kaunting boses ng mga taong naglalakad.

"Joy." Tawag ni Wendy. Kinakapa ulit ang sarili. Tumango ng may makita sa bandang likuran ng kausap.

"Oh?" Sagot ni Joy.

"I wanted..to make it more grand..pero sinabi sakin ni Jisoo na mas okay daw pag sinabay ko sa trip mo at kung ano ang pagkakakilala ko sayo."

"Ang alin?"

"Yung gagawin ko."

"Eh?"

May tumahol sa likod niya. Lumingon si Joy. Nahagip si Rosé na papasok ng pintuan pabalik sa restobar bago na-focus ang tingin sa pinawalan nito at tumatakbo palapit sa kanila na si Haetnim.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Joy. Sinalo ang aso na sayang-saya na nakita ang amo. Pinaliguan niya ng halik. Pagtingin niya ulit kay Wendy ay nakaluhod na ito.

"Marry me, Joy." Bulong ni Wendy. "Sayong-sayo naman na talaga ako pero isagad na natin. Para masaya."

"Shet? Kinilig kipay ko kahit alam kong gagawin mo?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Surprise.." Tinuro ang collar ni Haetnim kung saan may nakasabit na isang singsing na kumikinang sa liwanag ng mga ilaw ang kaisa-isang diamond sa gitna. "Special. But not too flashy. Parang ikaw. Needs a closer look to see how awesome it is."

Tumili si Joy sa tiyan ng naka-smush sa mukha niyang si Haetnim.

"I'm sorry..I didn't get to you right away. I crossed the signals a little bit..pero..ayos na ngayon. Sayo nalang nakatingin..Ikaw nalang ang kakalampagin."

"MYGAHD!"

"Pakasalan mo ako. Parang awa. Pangako eh araw-araw kitang mumultuhin pero poltergeist style. Yung hindi ka tatantanan."

"DYUSKO BOSS WAN!"

"Dali na. Please?" Sabi ni Wendy. Kumindat.

"HALA ANG LANDI MO SIGE NA PAPAKASALAN NA KITA OO NA!"


	145. POLTERGEIST STYLE 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 145.
> 
> Sabi ni boss Wan sa cameo niya dun sa kabilang kwento..yung wormhole daw eh nasa top five lang ng pinaka-weird na na-experience ng tropa. Eto kasi yung nasa top spot. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Sana nairaos ang WenJoy arc! Ikot na tayo ulit sa next lapag na hindi ko alam kung kelan. Salamat sa pagbabasa, labyu!

"Yung mga ganitong bagay eh sa teleserye lang nangyayari." Comment ni Yeri.

Nakatitig ang barkada sa isang baby na natutulog sa isang basket na nakapatong sa conference table nilam 

"Bakit..sa harap ng office natin iniwan?" Tanong naman ni Rosé. "Wala man lang sulat." 

"I assume kaya wala kasi pag may sulat eh more chances to return?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Tangina. Resibo lang? No return, no exchange ganun?" Sabi ni Lisa kay Jennie.

"Tanga ka."

"Ang dami daming office sa building nato." Galing kay Jisoo. "Bakit satin?"

Bumukas ang front door. Pumasok sila Wendy at Joy. Natigil nang makita ang tropa na nakapalibot sa isang kakaiba.

"Kaninong anak yan?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Kibit-balikat ang tropa. Lumapit sila ni Joy.

Kinuwento ni Yeri ang ganap nung umaga bilang siya ang naunang dumating sa opisina at nakatagpo sa batang iniwan na umiiyak sa harap ng pintuan ng office nila.

"Dafuck?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Newborn, I think." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Walang kahit ano? Even a note?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Wala."

Dumating sila Irene at Seulgi. Natingin na din sa pinagkukumpulan ng mga katrabaho. 

"Luh? Kaninong anak yan?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuuuuuuuuuck?!" Reklamo ni Wendy.

Nasa office siya ni Seulgi. Pinaguusapan kung ano ang gagawin sa batang natagpuan. 

"Mehn. Wala nang ibang options. Kayo nalang ni Joy as in." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Uhh bro? Yes there are other options! Kayo ni Irene, ChuChip, Cardo and Siopao! Hell, even yung mag jowatsong! Bakit kami ni Joy? Ayaw niyo lang eh!"

Tumawa si Seulgi. "The twins are fucking crazy and Irene is pregnant. ChuChip have Jamie and Daisy, JenLisa are also dealing with their newborn, and hell no am I gonna give Yeri and Saeron any ideas." Banat nito.

Umiling si Wendy. Bumulagta nalang sa sofa ni Seulgi. "Tangina naman." Sabi niya.

"Just until we all figure out what to do with him." Bargain ni Seulgi. "Irene's looking into orphanages as we speak."

"Tsk. Just coz kasal na kami ni Joy doesn't mean this has to happen, di ko pa nga siya nakakausap about having kids eh."

"Think of it as the Universe trying to open that topic for you. Tsaka..di naman sinabing you keep the kid. Papa-alaga lang."

"What a fucking weird way for it to do that."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ano bang takot mo?" Tanong ni Irene. 

Nasa pantry ang barkada. Ipinatong sa lamesa ang carseat na kinalalagyan ng bata, pare-parehong tinititigan.

Kibit-balikat si Joy. "Tangina? Human yan. Ayos lang sana kung parang si Haetnim eh. Kakatakot yung may nakadepend sayo na tao, sarili ko nga di ko maintindihan minsan tapos tao pa kaya?" 

"Para namang gago. Legit ba?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Pinaglihi pati sa paranoid si Wanda. Tingin niyo eh mapapagkatulog yun pag may baby kaming responsibilidad sa bahay?" 

"Nagbe-babysit naman si Wannie and she does it spectacularly. What's the problem?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Iba naman yun, Chip."

Tumango lang si Irene. "Yun lang ba talaga takot mo? Yung nilapag mo?" Tanong niya kay Joy

Bumuntong-hininga si Joy. "Yokong magka-anak kasi takot akong mag-buntis. Well..hindi takot. Ayoko lang. Bawal kumontra, katawan ko to. I can do what I want."

Tumawa ang lahat. Kanya-kanyang iling. "Sure sure." Sabi nila. "You do you."

"So ibig sabihin kapag di mo kailangang maging preggers eh oks lang sayo magka-anak?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Buti pala may ready na." Biro ni Yeri. Nakaturo sa baby na humihikab sa carseat.

"Di yata nakikinig sa sinabi kong una." Sagot ni Joy.

Uminom si Lisa ng tubig. "Saglit lang naman, Ligaya. Hanggang makaisip lang tayo lahat kung anong gagawin kay baby." Sabi niya. "Madam kamusta search mo?"

"Daming papeles na kelangan pag legit na iiwan natin sa ampunan." Sagot ni Irene.

"Tsk. Bilisan niyo mag-isip. Hindi sa ayokong makatulong ha. Sa situation na to eh takot lang ako na magkamali sa alaga." Sagot ni Joy.

"Aalalay naman kami hanggang kaya namin mehn." Offer ni Jisoo.

Isa-isa silang tinuro ni Joy. "Siguraduhin niyo lang." Sabi niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH ONE**

"Ano na guys?" Tanong ni Joy pagkadating na pagkadating niya sa opisina. 

Kasunod si Wendy na dala ang baby na inaalagaan nila at isang backpack na halos umapaw na sa mga laman. 

"Wala pa. Di pa tapos si Yerms pagche-check sa records ng mga hospital sa paligid eh." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Nag 'fieldwork' yung isa mong boss. Yung Hot. Naghahanap ng matinong orphanage." Kwento ni Irene.

"Pakibilis amputspa."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH TWO**

"Baby lang talaga tawag natin sa kanya?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

Nakahiga sila sa kama. Patulog na. Nasa kaliwa ng bed nila ang crib ng bata. 

"Hmm." Sagot ni Joy.

"If we name him.."

"Maa-attach tayo."

"Scared?"

"Mej."

"Is it a bad thing? Ma-attach I mean."

"Di naman..pero.."

"Pero?"

"Paano kung temporary nga lang talaga tapos mahanap ng barkada kung sino yung nag-iwan sa kanya? Or makahanap nga sila Madam ng orphanage na willing tumanggap?"

"Hmmm.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH THREE**

Isa nanamang tambay ng tropa sa backyard ng bahay nila Irene at Seulgi. 

Swak na baby shower para sa nalalapit na panganganak ulit ng panganay nila.

Nakapalibot sila Jamie at ang kambal sa batang lalaki na inaalagaan nila Wendy at Joy. Katabi ng mga kuya ang dalawang babae. Si Daisy na nakahawak sa kamay ni Jamie (nagsisimula palang kasi matutong maglakad) at si Felix na masayang naglalaro ng ilang rattles na nakasabit sa hood ng sinasakyang walker.

Pinapanuod sila ng barkada.

"Where did you come from?" Tanong ni Jamie sa bata. 

Di sumagot. Tinitigan lang siya.

"Babies come from Mommies." Tumatango na comment ni Milo.

"Is your Mommy Ninang Joy?" Tanong ni Sebastian sa baby. 

Di rin siya sinagot. Tinawanan lang.

"What do we call you?" Tanong ni Sebastian.

"Ano nga ba itatawag natin?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Casper the Friendly Ghost." Natatawang suggestion ni Jisoo. Nakipag-apir sa katabi niyang si Rosé.

"Amputa." Reklamo ni Joy. "Gets ko yung reference pero anong pinagsasasabi mong friendly ghost diyan?! Sapakin kita."

"He came along..and effectively scared the shit out of you and Wannie, ate Joy. Casper suits him." Paliwanag ni Rosé. 

"Tong pairing talaga nato ang galing din mag-imbento ng callsigns eh." Umiiling na sabi ni Wendy.

"Payback lang kasi imbento ka din ng dumb nicknames for MY kids." Banat ni Rosé.

"Karma. How harsh." Biro ni Wendy. 

"Di pa namin siya pinapangalanan." Biglang sabi ni Joy.

"Eh? Bakit naman?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Kasi baka ma-attach kami?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Di yan pusa, putangina naman." Sabi ni Seulgi sa bestfriend niya. "Eh ano kung ma-attach kayo?" 

"Baka..mahirapan na pakawalan." Sabi ni Joy.

Tumango ang barkada. 

"Ano namang problema?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"It's not that easy, Rosie.." Sagot ni Wendy. "Joy and I aren't ready for a kid yet. If we name him and we get attached..how are we going to care for him?"

"Di naman kayo mauubusan ng tulong." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Diba sinabi mo naman na kahit paano di ka na gaanong takot kung sakali kasi alam mong andito kami?" Sabi ni Jennie kay Joy.

"Well yeh.." Sabi ni Joy. "Pero guys..biglaan naman kasi. Mygahd. Wala pa kaming ilang buwan na kasal ni Wendy, di pa nga kami nakakapag-honeymoon tapos may bata na agad?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH FOUR**

"The thing..I am most thankful for.." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Is how easy everything is for Irene this time around."

Nakatitig sila ni Wendy sa isang pink na bundle ng baby sa kabilang side ng bintana ng nursery.

"Not even coz it's a girl and you always wanted one?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Umiling si Seulgi. "My wife..is the most important thing to me. Her convenience matters most. She knew the risks in going for it but she still did kahit I insisted I do it this time. I'm just..happy..that it went well."

"I suppose."

"How's your son?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Not mine, Slug." 

"At this point..he is."

"You think so?"

"I think..the Universe dropped Casper on you and Joy to teach you guys that you can do it despite all your fears."

Tumango si Wendy. "I..want to keep him."

"If it helps..I think Joy is getting there."

"Sana.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH FIVE**

"OHMYGOD." Sabi ni Wendy mula sa living room kung saan siya nakatambay kasama ang baby. 

Lumingon si Joy mula sa kusina. Tumakbo na ang nakatambay sa paanan niya na si Haetnim papunta kay Wendy.

"JOY YOU HAVE TO CHECK THIS OUT!" Masayang sigaw ni Wendy.

Lumapit siya. Suminghap. 

Nakadapa ang bata. Tamang tawa. Push-up. Gapang. Kinuha lang ulit ni Wendy tapos inihiga sa floor. Dumapa ulit. Gumapang ulit.

"LUH." Sabi ni Joy. Nangiti na din sa nakikita. 

Nilabas ni Wendy ang cellphone. Vinideo. 

"Is it bad that I'm extremely proud of what I'm seeing?" Mahinang tanong ni Wendy kay Joy makaraan ang ilang sandali na pinapanuod lang nila ang inaalagaan. 

Umupo si Joy sa tabi ni Wendy. "No..kasi..napa-proud din ako." Bulong niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH SIX**

Pinapanuod nila Wendy at Joy si 'Casper.'

Tamang libot lang ang bata sa kama, tumatawa bilang sagot sa bawat tahol ni Haetnim.

"Cute din eh no?" Comment ni Joy. 

Masayang binulsa ni Wendy ang cellphone na pinangkukuha ng video. Tumango. "Yep. I wouldn't mind watching him learn stuff all day."

"Samedt..mygahd..samedt."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH SEVEN**

Naiyak si Joy. Di niya alam kung bakit. Pero naiyak siya. Iyak hagulgol, iyak uhog. 

Wala si Wendy sa bahay. Kasama ng isa pa niyang Boss na nag-site visit para sa isa nanamang client. 

Di sumasagot sa tawag kaya ni-flood nalang niya ng mga video ng iniiyakan niya.

Si 'Casper' kasi. Tumayo ng kusa sa harapan niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ang lala ng pride na lumobo sa dibdib niya ng ngitian siya nito pagkatapos tumayo, hindi alam kung bakit dumagundong ang puso sa tindi ng umapaw na pagmamahal sa batang ang lagay eh dapat aalagaan lang talaga nila with a time limit.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH EIGHT**

"He's an easy kid." Balita ni Wendy kay Seulgi. "Super chill like..only cries for a reason chill. Tipong..all he does is laugh yeah? Super masayahin."

Tumango si Seulgi. "Good on you. Seems like enjoy ka sa bagong role ah!"

"Bro..I'm sooo..happy. Yeah. That's the word. Happy. Like..di ko naisip na ganun pala yun. Is this what you meant everytime you tell me how great it is to have a kid?"

Uminom lang si Seulgi ng beer. "That..among other things."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"This look suits you." Comment ni Irene sa naharapan niya na si Joy. 

Pareho silang may bitbit na baby. Yung bagong panganak ni Irene, si 'Casper' kay Joy.

"Ha?" Sagot ni Joy.

Sumenyas si Irene gamit ang isang kamay. Saktong paikot ng daliri sa buong pagkatao ni Joy tapos tumango. "Yan. Yang itsurahan mo ngayon. Bagay." Sabi niya.

Kumurap si Joy. "Hindi ka ba takot na mahulog yung anak mo?! Dalawang kamay dapat! Ang gaga mo!" Sigaw niya.

Tumawa si Irene. "Pangatlo ko na to. Praktisado. Pero in fairness sa reax mo ha! Nanay na nanay!"

"Amputik naman." Reklamo ni Joy. Umiiling. "Sa lahat ng pupwedeng i-compare ako..sa nanay pa na tulad niya."

"Ano bang problema mo?! Compliment yun, tanga!"

"Hmm.."

"Alam mo?" Umupo si Irene sa sofa. Nilagay si Penny sa portable duyan tapos dumikwatro. "Feeling ko image din kinakana mo eh."

"Nu nanaman yan?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Pakiramdam ko ang nasa isip mong itsurahan ng mga nanay eh yung default na itsura nila sa mga K-drama." 

"Luh?"

Tumawa si Irene. "Yung short-haired na maliit tapos mej chubby? Like..tangina. Bakit naman kasi ganun? Nagmumukha tuloy na nagiging ganun itsura naming Koryans paglagpas ng 40 or right after magkaroon ng anak. Stereotyping. Kainis."

"Parang tanga." Umupo nadin si Joy sa tabi ni Irene. Nakigamit ng extra na portable duyan, ibinaba si baby 'Casper.'

"Aminin mo!" Asar ni Irene. "Yun nasa isip mo kaya ayaw mo the idea of having kids."

Umiling si Joy. "Slight.." Bulong niya.

Tumawa nanaman si Irene. Nag-hairflip. "Mehn. Proof na kaming lahat ng tropa mo na hindi legit yung ganun."

"Hmm.."

"Lam mo ba?" Sabi ni Irene. Tinapik-tapik si Joy sa braso. "Nung una akong buntis sa kambal.." Kwento niya.

"Oh?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Iniyakan ko si Slug ng malala kasi feeling ko amputangina ang PANGET ko."

"Panget ka naman talaga. Anong kinakana mo?"

Pinakyu ni Irene si Joy. "Tangina mo. Original Visual to wag kang ano."

Binalik lang ni Joy ang pakyu. "Tuloy mo kwento mo." Sabi niya.

"So ayun nga. Iniyakan ko yung Boss mo. Tapos lam mo kung ano sabi niya sakin?"

"Ano?"

"Di nakakabawas ng ganda yung may anak ka. Adds to it, in fact. Kasi daw..that's strength. And makikita ng lahat na dagdag sa mukha mo yung happiness na you have a kid already..or..well..whatever. Basta yun yung gist nun."

"Huh..Pero di ko naman pinagbuntis tong si 'Casper'." Sabi ni Joy.

Umiling si Irene. "Doesn't matter, Ligaya. The way na buhat mo siya kanina..the way you looked at him. Di mo siya kelangan iluwal para makita na mahal mo na yang nilapag ng Universe sa inyo ni Wanda."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH NINE**

Dala ni Wendy si 'Casper.' Tamang labas para mag-grocery. 

Wala si Joy. Pinaghiwalay kasi nila ang 'errands' para sa araw na yun. Tokang magdala kay Haetnim sa Veterinarian ang asawa niya. Tamang sundo nalang sila ni 'Casper' pag natanggap ang text na pwede na.

Masaya lang na lumilingap sa paligid ng mga aisle na napupuntahan ang batang nakasakay sa harap ng pushcart. Paminsang pinapatawa lalo ni Wendy sa pamamagitan ng pagme-make face sa paningin nito. 

Wala siyang listahan. Pero alam na ang mga essentials kaya inuna bago ang mga extra. Extra in the sense na nashu-shoot sa pushcart lahat ng ramdom na maituturo ng kasamang bata.

Lumiko siya sa cereals aisle. Natawa ng slight nang makakita ng kahon ng Trix. Naalala ang inaanak kay Rosé kaya kumuha ng isa para lang ibigay at mang-asar. 

Suminghap ang isa pang ate na nasa aisle. Tinuro si Wendy. "Ohmygod! Seungwan!" Sigaw nito.

"Eh?" Nagulat pa sila pareho ni 'Casper.' Sumimangot ang bata na senyales na iiyak kaya binuhat na ni Wendy tapos hinele ng slight para kumalma. Lumingon siya sa tumawag. 

"Holyshit." Sabi niya. 

Lumapit ang babae. "Don't tell me nalimutan mo na ako?" Biro nito.

Umiling nalang si Wendy. Dala ng pagiging polite kaya kinausap. "Deh, Sejeong. Uhh..kamusta ka?" Tanong niya.

"Ayos naman. Ayos naman. How's your Dad?" Sabi ni Sejeong.

"Malay ko dun." Sagot ni Wendy.

"I should message him."

"Please don't."

Tinuro ni Sejeong ang buhat ni Wendy. "Kaninong anak yan?" Tanong nito.

Di alam ni Wendy kung saan nanggaling pero mabilis ang sagot niya. "Sakin." 

Halata sa mukha ni Sejeong ang gulat bago ito tumawa. "Weh? From what I know..wala kang plano na magka-anak ever. Sinong nagtali sayo?"

Sumimangot si Wendy. "Matagal na since we last saw each other." Sagot niya. "Daming nagbago."

"I suppose. Pero I doubt you went into that willingly."

"I didn't." Honest na sagot ni Wendy. "But I learned to love it. Learned to love him."

"Hmmm..mukhang ang dami natin pupwedeng pag-usapan. Single ka ba? Tara, kape." Aya ni Sejeong.

Natawa si Wendy. "May anak ako. What makes you think I'm still single?"

"For all I know..may anak ka lang because you're too nice to say no when someone dropped the kid on you."

"Nah. I went through all the steps. Dated..got married. You know how it is."

"I don't. Kasi that's not gonna happen for me. Hell no."

"Probs why we never worked out then."

Tinapik ni 'Casper' sa pisngi si Wendy. Kinagat nadin. Ngumiwi siya ng slight. Nagsisimula na kasing lumabas ang ngipin ng bata. May sabit na kada kagat. Inalog niya ng slight ang buhat. "What's up, bro?" Tanong niya.

Tumuro ang bata sa isang random direction sa likod ni Wendy. Tumango. "Mama. Go." Sabi nito.

Suminghap si Wendy. "Ohmygod." Sabi niya. Tinitigan ang bata. "Ohmygod?!"

Ngumiti lang ang bata sa kanya. Inulit ang naunang sinabi. "Go, Mama." 

Unti-unti nang nagluluha si Wendy. Tumalikod sa kausap para hindi nito makita ang itsura niya.

"Ays ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Sejeong. "Also magkakape ba tayo? Libre ko na."

Umiling ng umiling si Wendy. Ibinalik sa pushcart ang baby tapos hinalikan sa noo. "Sorry..my son needs us to go somewhere else. I can't go with you. Uhh..goodluck?" Paalam niya bago mabilis na umeskapo. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Dimension ba ng exes ang cereals aisle ng SM? Potek yan." Natatawang reaction ni Joy sa nailapag na kwento sa kanya ni Wendy.

Tumawa nadin si Wendy. "Ewan ko ba mehn. May sumpa yata na naiwan si Sunmi."

Dumukot si Joy sa diaper bag na katabi niya sa backseat. Inabutan ng bagong teether si 'Casper' kapalit ng ng nahulog nito sa floor ng kotse. "Buti di ka sumama. Baka hindi ka na makabalik." Tinapik sa ulo ang nagbalik sa kanya ng nadumihan na si Haetnim.

"Engkanto amputek yan." 

"Pweds. Bruha yung kay Boss Slug eh."

Kumurap si Wendy. Sinilip sa rearview mirror ang mga kasama niya sa sasakyan. Ngumiti. "May isa pa akong kwento.." Sabi niya.

"Hmm?" Prompt ni Joy.

Tumawa si 'Casper.' Tinuro si Joy tapos sumigaw. "Mommy!" Sabi nito.

Sabay na suminghap sila Wendy at yung tinuro na nakahawak na sa bibig.

"Ano..daw?" Bulong ni Joy.

Tumatango-tango lang si 'Casper.' "Mommy." Ulit niya kay Joy. Sinubo na ang teether tapos masayang tumingin sa dumadaang kalsada sa labas ng bintana.

Nagtagpo ang mga mata nila Wendy at Joy sa rearview mirror.

Pareho ng iniisip na dahilan ng mga nangngingilid na luha sa mata nilang dalawa.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH TEN**

"Wendy?" Tawag ni Joy sa nakatayo sa paanan ng kama at naghehele ng baby.

Lumingon sa kanya. Ngumiti. "Yes?" Sagot nito.

Bumangon si Joy. Tinapik ang tabi niya na space. Umupo si Wendy. 

"We're..actually doing well." Sabi ni Joy.

"Saan?" Tanong ni Wendy. Nakatitig sa nakatulog na na buhat.

"Dito..sa pagaalaga ng bata. At being..parents." Bulong ni Joy.

Nilipat ni Wendy ang tingin kay Joy. Ngumiti. "You think?" Sabi niya.

Tumango si Joy. "Takot padin ako..pero..pakonti ng pakonti the more days pass by. Ten months na, Wan." 

"Yeah..been ten months. And..we've barely done anything to look for his actual parents." 

"Diba? I mean..may tumatrabaho naman." Sabi ni Joy. "Si Yerms kasi siya yung talo sa maiba-taya. Pero..gusto ba natin siyang ibalik kung sakali?"

Huminga ng malalim si Wendy. Hinalikan sa noo ang bata. Umiling. "Ayoko. Ikaw ba?"

Tumahol ang nasa paanan ng kama na si Haetnim. Umakyat lang sa kama tapos pumwesto ng higa sa gitna nilang dalawa pagkatapos amuyin ang baby.

Tumawa si Joy. Tinapik sa pisngi ang buhat ni Wendy. "Ayoko na din eh. Napamahal na." Pabulong na pag-amin niya.

Tumango nalang si Wendy. "We're keeping him?"

"Biglaan. Pero..feeling ko para satin talaga siya."

"Funny how ayaw pa natin nung una."

"Kaya nga eh. Kaso..ayun nga..I don't think kakayanin pa natin na si Haetnim nalang ulit ang inaalagaan natin."

"Tru. We have to go through a lot of paperwork to make him legally ours though."

"Yep. Gastos."

"Actually. Pero oks na din lang. We put it off enough.."

Tumingin sila sa bata. Magkasunod na hinalikan sa noo.

"Sorry." Bulong ni Wendy sa baby. "Pasensya na."

"Simula ngayon eh hinding hindi mo na mararamdaman na unwanted ka." Dugtong ni Joy. "Pasensya na natagalan..di na mauulit. Di ka na namin papawalan."

"Kami na parents mo. You're one of us now. And it's going to be so amazing for you, you're going to be so loved." Pangako ni Wendy.

Nakatulog sila na nakagitna sa magkatabing si Haetnim at ang bago nilang anak.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH ELEVEN**

"So ganito nga." Sabi ni Jennie sa mga kasama niyang tumambay. 

Living room ng bahay nila Rosé. Wine night nanaman.

"Felix JUST learned how to walk without assistance. Ohmygod. It's literally the most adorable thing! Ayaw niyang humiwalay kay Lisa, parating nakasunod." Kwento ni Jennie. "Bola-bola tawag ni Cardo sa kanya para daw branch lang ng Siopao. Amputa. Kainis pero cute kaya di nalang ako nagsasalita."

Tumango si Irene. "Ganyan din yung kambal kay Slug nung natuto silang maglakad." Sabi niya. "In time though eh lumabas na preferences. Madalas sakin si Sebastian. Penny though..is a toss up. Too young to understand shit but it looks like..kay Slug din yun mauunang ma-attach."

"Resting bitch face ka kasi." Sabi ni Jennie kay Irene. "Baka natatakot lang sayo yung bata. Kahit naman kasi ako sa teddy bear unang madidikit eh."

"Putangina mo. Ang lala naman nun kung sakali eh ako nagluwal sa kanya?"

Nagtawanan nalang sila.

"Daisy is super close to Jamie." Umiiling na kwento naman ni Rosé. "I guess he really does take the kuya thing seriously. But also..the more he grows up the more na lumalabas how he's SO MUCH like Jisoo..it's scary."

"Tamang tambay sa background, swak na manunuod tapos susulpot lang pag kailangan?" Biro ni Jennie.

"Tipong magugulat ka na lang kasi andun pala." Sabi ni Joy.

Pumitik si Rosé. "YES! Exactly like that."

"Ayos tayo diyan, Chip." Asar ni Irene. 

"He has to learn the balance. I'm scared he'll end up with the same tendencies for secret kalat."

"Di yan."

Lumingon ang mga naguusap kay Joy. 

"Ayos ka lang?" Tanong ni Irene.

Tumango si Joy. Ngumiti. "Yeh." Sagot niya.

"May gusto kang sabihin." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Meron."

"Lapag mo na, ate Joy. Makikinig kami." Sabi ni Rosé.

Uminom si Joy ng wine bago nagsalita. Tumatawa sa sarili. "Nung isang araw.."

"Anong meron nung isang araw?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Dinala namin sa Vet si Haetnim kasi monthly check-up." Kwento ni Joy.

"Okay?" Tanong ng lahat.

"Tapos nagpunta kami sa isang human doctor.."

Suminghap si Rosé. Nabilaukan sa kinakain na chooks-to-go. Tinapik siya sa likod ni Jennie.

"Pedia ang tawag sa ganun, Ligaya." Sabi ni Irene. "Human doctor amputa. Hindi ka naman boba."

"Sino bang may sabi na yung bata ang pina-check up namin?" Banat ni Joy.

"Ay parang tanga." Sabi ni Rosé. "Sayang yung gasp ko, nabilaukan pa for nothing."

Tumawa si Joy. Nag peace sign. "Juk onleh, Chip." Sabi niya. "Yung baby nga pina-check up namin. Kasi hindi na maganda yung feeling namin ni Wanda. Ilang buwan na siya and di pa napapaganun so we went for it kasi oras na. Di na dapat pinapatagal."

"Kelangan ng records for that shit." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Yep." Sagot ni Joy. Uminom ulit ng wine.

Suminghap nanaman si Rosé. Tinuro ng hawak na leg part ng chicken si Joy. "You named him!" Masayang sigaw. 

"We did." Nakangiti na sabi ni Joy.

"You're keeping him?" Tanong ni Irene.

Bumuntong-hininga si Joy. "Mahal na ni Haetnim. Growls pag nawawala sa paningin niya."

"Si Haetnim lang reason?" Pabirong sabi ni Jennie. 

Tumawa si Joy. Umiling. "Mahal na din namin ni Wendy. Kabado one million kami kasi paano? Pero..mahal na namin. Nilapag na ng universe. Bakit namin tatanggihan?"

"NICE!" Sigaw ni Rosé. Nakipag-apir kay Joy. "What did you name him?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Nicholas." Masayang balita ni Wendy sa mga kasama niya sa lamesa nila sa 'Last Chance'. "Makes you think of that guy who brings people gifts and shit. Among other things."

"Badass." Tumatango na comment ni Seulgi. "How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"I didn't." Sagot ni Wendy. "It was Joy."

"Legit ba?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Yep." Proud na sabi ni Wendy. "We were talking..tapos it went to the idea of getting him checked out kasi it's been months. He hasn't been yet and kailangan na." Kwento niya. Umiling. "For that..he needs a name that's not fucking Casper the Friendly Ghost." 

"Check up lang reason kaya pinangalanan?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

Tumango si Wendy. Tuloy lang sa kwento. "Naisip na namin yun matagal na pero ayun nga..the first step was to get him properly registered. Inabot ng isang buwan and ang laki ng gastos para legal lahat..pero nagawa naman."

"Kating-kati ka na sabihin yung talagang point mo, Wan. Lapag mo na. You're vibrating." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Tumawa si Wendy. Tinungga ang beer. "We did all that..kasi we're keeping him." 

Kanya-kanyang apir sa kanya ang mga kasama.

"Ayos tayo diyan, boss!" Masayang sabi ni Jisoo.

"Gitna nung tatlong babae. Nice." Sabi ni Lisa.

"C-c-c-combo breaker!" Biro ni Wendy.

Nagtawanan sila. Tinapik lang ni Seulgi sa likod si Wendy. "Kaya?" Tanong niya.

Nakangiti padin si Wendy na sumagot. "I'm scared shitless. Pero ayos lang. Kasi ganun din daw ang pakiramdam ni Joy. Kaya, Slug. Kayang-kaya."

"That's the spirit."

\------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTH TWELVE**

"Lumuhod kayong lahat sa paanan ko!" Bungad ni Yeri sa barkada pagkadating niya sa opisina.

Late ng isang oras pero ligtas dahil 'student'.

"Why?" Sabay sabay na tanong ng tatlong batang lalaki na naglalaro sa paligid.

Tumango lang sila Daisy at Felix pag sang-ayon sa mga kuya. Nag-babble si Penny na pinapalitan ng diaper ni Seulgi.

Natawa ang mga kaibigan ni Yeri. 

"Oo nga naman." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Bakit?"

"Do you deserve it?" Tanong ng kambal kay Yeri.

Lalong natawa ang barkada. 

"Talino nga naman pala ng kambal." Biro ni Lisa.

"Pa-check natin IQ nila para in paper yung genius title?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi.

"GG lang naman. Kelan?" Sagot ni Seulgi. Hinagis ang used diaper ng bunsong anak sa trash bin ng desk ni Yeri.

Lumapit na si Yeri sa tropa. Kinuha ang kamay ni Joy tapos pwersadong high-five. Nag-finger gun kay Wendy. "Masa-sagot ko na ang tanong niyong lahat!" Balita niya.

"Eh?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Ewan kung bakit isang taon bago ko naisip pero kakagaling ko lang sa security office ng building!" Kwento ni Yeri. "Pina-review ko yung CCTV nung araw na dumating si Casper the Friendly Ghost sa office natin!"

"May pangalan na siya. Saks na magsitigil na tayo sa kakatawag sa kanya ng Casper." Sabi ni Joy.

Tumawa si Rosé. Tawang pang-asar, tawang may naimbento. Tawang nahawa ang katabing si Jisoo.

Nagtinginan ang lahat.

"Chip?" Sabi ni Joy. 

Natawa nadin si Seulgi (nakuha agad ang idea ng BossChild). Kasabay si Irene (debatable yung reason kasi nadapa sa harap niya si Milo.)

"Di ko padin gets. Someone explain." Taas kamay na sabi ni Joy. 

Tamang punas lang ng luha dala ng tawa si Rosé. "Multo din yung pangalan niya."

"Ha?" Takang sabi nila Wendy at Joy. 

"Sir!" Biglang sabi ni Jisoo. Nag-bow sa harap ng baby na tinutukoy. 

"Ay putangina!" Tumawa na si Lisa. Kuha na.

"Hoy, Chip! Ang witty nun ha! Galing!" Sabi ni Jennie.

Sunod-sunod na naka-gets ang tropa. 

Napaupo na si Yeri kakatawa. "Tangina. Ayos! Habang-buhay na talagang haunted si Ligaya!"

Taka padin ang mga magulang.

"Putanginang barkada to." Sabi ni Joy. "Lapag niyo yan."

"Sir nga!" Sabi ni Rosé. "Oh this is gonna be so gooood!" 

"Tangina. Ay. Na-gets ko na. Good one, Rosie." Tawang iling na sabi ni Wendy.

"Share mo naman, Wanda." Bulong ni Joy.

"Sir." Sagot ni Wendy. Tinuro ang baby nila. "Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington. From Harry Potter."

"Putangina naman, Chip." Umiiling na comment ni Joy. "Ang lala ng ganti."

Tumatawa padin na nag-peace sign si Rosé. Nakikain ng baon na Adobo ni Wendy.

"Para naman kasi talagang multo na biglang sumulpot." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Not that it's a bad thing.."

"Aksheli." Sabi ni Irene. "Multong nang-gugulat. Poltergeist style."

Umiling sila Wendy at Joy. Sabay na tinitigan ang natutulog na anak sa stroller na tinitigan din ng lahat ng bata (bukod kay Penny) at binabantayan ng dalawang aso na sila Dalgom at Haetnim.

"Isipin niyo nalang mabait pa ako." Sabi ni Rosé kay Wendy. "Kung poltergeist nga talaga yung anak niyo eh at least hindi Peeves yung nilapag ko diba?"

"I'm so glad we broke up." Deadpan na sabi ni Wendy kay Rosé.

"Samedt, Wannie. Have fun with Nearly Headless Casper!"

Sabay-sabay na may nagsitunugang alarm. Nagulantang pa si Yeri ng slight. 

Sabay-sabay din kasi na tumayo ang top unit ng barkada. 

"Naptime!" Sigaw ni Lisa. 

"Dibs sa couch nung office ni boss Wan!" Sabi ni Jisoo. Binuhat na si Jamie at Daisy gamit ang tig-isang kamay with matching woosh na ikinatawa ng dalawang bata. 

"Last one to get to me ends up sleeping on my desk. Ten seconds, Bananas!" Sigaw ni Seulgi.

Nagtinginan ang kambal. Binelat ni Sebastian ang tumawag, tumakbo na hila si Milo papunta sa tumatawang si Irene na dala ang bunso nilang kapatid. 

"WHERE?! DID I GO WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Reklamo ni Seulgi. Mabilis naman na humiwalay sa kambal si Milo tapos lumapit sa kanya para magpabuhat. Ngumiti na tuloy siya. Binelat na din lang ang nakatayo sa tabi ni Irene na si Sebastian. "Diyan ka sa nanay mo, nyenye!" Asar niya bago tumakbo papunta sa loob ng office niya.

Umiling si Irene. "Tignan niyo yung gagong yun. Favoritism amputspa." Comment niya.

"Felix mah mehn!" Masayang bati ni Lisa sa anak niya na kinawayan siya mula sa pwesto nito ng upo sa tabi ni Jennie. "Tara na, bola-bola? Tulog tayo saglit. Para masaya." Nakangiti lang na nagpabuhat sa kanya ang anak niya. Hinalikan niya sa pisngi with gigil, hinalikan din si Jennie na pinakyu siya.

Sumunod si Lisa kay Jisoo sa loob ng office ni Wendy.

Kumurap ang may-ari ng opisina. "Saan ko ilalagay anak ko?!" Sigaw niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pero ayun nga." Sabi ni Yeri nang makumpleto na ulit ang lahat sa pantry at masiguradong tulog na ang mga bata (pull-out naman pala yung 'couch' sa office ni Seulgi. Pinagtabi-tabi nalang nila, guard as usual yung dalawang aso). "Balik tayo sa original usapan. May lead na tayo sa paghahanap sa nag-iwan kay Casper. Kung trip niyo eh puntahan natin." Suggestion niya.

"Taga-rito din sa building?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Hindi eh. At least..Based sa nakalapag na mga pangalan sa log book nung reception on that day." 

"Paano mo nahanap lahat?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Di ko pa nahahanap, boss!" Sagot ni Yeri. "Madaming pangalan. Siguro around 20. Tamang narrow down lang kasi babae yung nahagip ng CCTV na may dalang basket. Sa listahan eh lima lang yung babae. Ayun nga yung sinasabi ko. Puntahan natin lahat yung lima para tanungin..kung trip niyo. Pinaka-malayo na narating ko eh i-lista lahat ng address, buti nalang required din sa building logbook."

"Wala bang nag-iwan ng number?" Sabi ni Irene. 

"Meron." Sagot ni Yeri.

"Bakit di nalang natin tawagan?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Kasi pupwede silang magsinungaling pag tinawagan." Sabi ni Rosé. Tumatango na.

"Ano na?" Tanong ni Yeri sa tropa. "Ibabalik ba natin si Nearly Headless Nick or nah?" 

Nagtinginan sila Wendy at Joy. Sabay na tumango. 

"We're not returning him." Sabi ni Wendy. "If she can leave him as soon as he was born..whose to say she won't do it again? Also..Joy and I decided we're keeping him already. No backsies. Ours now. Legal and otherwise."

"Pero di kami hihindi sa idea na puntahan ang nag-iwan sa kanya." Sabi ni Joy. "Baka naman may matino siyang reason."

"What's a good reason to leave a baby like that!?" Tanong ni Jennie. 

"Oo nga naman." Sabi ni Irene. "May mga orphanage naman bakit hindi niya dun dinala kung ayaw niya talaga?"

"Paano kung wala pala tayong pasok nung kinabukasan na yun?" Entry naman ni Jisoo. "Tangina."

"Swerte na meron..swerte na satin napunta kasi paano kung hindi?" Sabi ni Lisa.

Kinilabutan ang barkadahan. 

"Let's not worry about that anymore." Sabi nalang ni Seulgi. Buhat si Penny, hinehele. "He ended up with us and that's a blessing. Ayos na."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Last." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Everyone else was a bust." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nakakumpol silang lahat sa bungad ng isang eskinita ilang street lang ang layo mula sa dating tirahan nila Yeri.

Iniwan lahat ng bata sa Nanay ng nagdala sa kanila sa lugar.

"Tangina." Bulong ni Yeri. 

"Namumutla ka." Sabi ni Saeron sa jowatsong niya.

"Oo nga, Yerms. Ayos ka lang ba?" Sabi ni Joy.

"Tangina..Bakit..hindi ko agad naisip?" Sabi ni Yeri.

"Ang alin?" Tanong ni Lisa.

"Yung pangalan.."

"Ha?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nagsimula nang maglakad papasok sa eskinita si Yeri. No choice naman ang tropa kung hindi sumunod.

May ilang minuto din silang naglalakad. Tamang iwas sa mga nakasampay sa paligid, tamang talon para makaiwas din sa putik. 

Natigil sila sa harap ng isang pintuan na parang isang sipa nalang eh mawawasak na. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Yeri. "Dito na yun." Sabi niya. "Wag niyo na tanungin kung paano ko alam..pero..dito na yun." 

Kumatok si Joy. 

Bumukas ang pintuan. Isang babae ang bumungad sa kanila. Ka-edaran lang halos ng maknae nila based sa itsura. Gulat na suminghap nang makita si Yeri.

"Bakit niyo ako hinanap?" Tanong nito.

"Bakit mo iniwan yung bata sa harap ng office namin?" Tanong ni Yeri dito.

Suminghot ang babae. Tumango. Sumenyas na pumasok sila lahat sa bahay na ginawa naman nila.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kanya-kanyang pwesto ang tropa sa lapag. Mababa lang kasi ang ceiling. Mauuntog sila Joy at Lisa kung uupo pa sila sa 'dining table'.

Isa-isa silang nilapagan ng kape ng babae. Bumuntong-hininga.

"Kapitbahay namin ng stall sa palengke sila Yeri." Kwento nito. "Tsaka kaklase ko siya dati. Nakikita ko kayo na dumadaan sa bahay nila o di kaya eh sinusundo siya sa eskwelahan."

"Okay?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Nabuntis ako..dala ng trabaho ko. Tinakbuhan."

"Fuck." Bulong ni Irene. "Shet.."

"Tapos?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

Kibit-balikat ang babae. "Nakita niyo naman tong lugar. Alam niyo yung tipo ng buhay na meron ako. Bakit ako papayag na ilagay sa ganun ang anak ko? Mabuti na mapunta siya sa maayos."

"Paano mo nahanap office namin?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Naririnig kong napag-uusapan dati ng nanay ni Yeri at ng mga kapatid niya kung saan siya nagta-trabaho. Nagbakasakali lang ako na dun padin siya kaya dun ako nagpunta."

"So sakin talaga dapat?!" Biglang sigaw ni Yeri.

Tumango ang babae. "Ikaw lang naisip ko na umangat ng konti mula sa ganitong buhay." Sagot nito.

"Holyshiiiiiiiit." Sabi ni Saeron.

"Sasawayin kita for swearing pero samedt kaya ligtas." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Thanks, ate." 

"Mygahd!" Sigaw ni Yeri. Kumapit sa buhok. Umiling. "Mygahd! Tingin mo ba talaga nasa posisyon na ako para magka-anak?!"

"Hindi. Pero mas mairaraos mo kung sakali." Sabi ng babae.

"Tangina!! May mga ampunan naman!" 

"Madaming tanong kung sakali."

"Nahabol ka din naman ng mga iniiwasan mong tanong." Sabi ni Saeron. 

Natawa ang babae. "Sabagay.."

"Mabuti nalang andyan sila Boss Wan tsaka Ligaya!" Sabi ni Yeri. "Kasi kung sakali..eh sinabit mo kami ng malala ni jowatsong!" Galit na dugtong sa dating kaklase.

"Mabuti..na nakahanap ka ng mga kaibigan na katulad ng nahanap mo. Kasi kung hindi..eh baka pareho lang tayo ng kinahitnatnan."

"Putangina naman, erp!" Sigaw nila Yeri at Saeron.

Uminom ng kape ang babae. Bumuntong-hininga. "Kamusta na..yung anak ko?" Mahinang tanong.

Tumango si Wendy. "Alagang-alaga. Pinaka-iingatan." Sagot niya. Nakasimangot.

Tumango ang babae. "Mabuti. Wag niyo na akong hanapin, wag niyo na akong balikan. Hindi ko kayo guguluhin. Yun lang ang gusto kong malaman."

"Tangina naman!" Sigaw ni Joy. Tinuro ang babae. "May takot din naman akong magkaroon ng anak kasi di prepared! Pero shet! Bakit ganun lang kadali sayo yung iwan siya?!"

"Wala siyang lugar sa mundo ko." Pikon na din na sagot ng babae. "Sapat na na sagot yun. Makakaalis na kayo." Niligpit na ang mga pinaginuman ng mga kausap.

"Putangina." Pikon na sabi ni Wendy bago sila tuluyang makalabas sa bahay ng babae. "Mali pero sige nalang. Ibibigay ko na sayo. Mabuti naman pala na samin mo nilapag yung multo dahil kaya namin siyang bigyan ng lugar sa mundo namin."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakaupo ang barkada sa lamesa nila sa 'Last Chance.' Kanya-kanya ng iniisip. Tahimik.

Umiling lang si Yeri. Tinungga ang beer. "Putangina." Bulong niya.

"Yerms.." Saway ni Irene. "Pang-lima mo na yan."

"Sabit putangina." 

"It's okay, Yerim." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Paanong okay yun, ate Jennie?" Tanong ni Saeron. "If ate WenJoy weren't up to it..samin ang lapag ni Casper!"

"Nandito kami." Sabi ni Wendy. "You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Kahit na." Sabi ni Yeri. "Oo andyan nga kayo..pero di ko maiwasang isipin na kung hindi dahil sakin..Hindi niyo kailangang magdala ng ganun ka bigla na responsibilidad."

Binaba ni Joy ang bote ng beer na ininuman. Bumuntong-hininga tapos pinitik sa ilong si Yeri na paiyak na. "Wag kang tanga, Yerim. Dumating ka sa barkadahang to na literal na hinulog ng langit. Isipin mo nalang na bakit hindi rin ikaw ang magdadala ng hulog ng langit para samin ni Wanda?"

"Shet lang kasi." Sabi ni Saeron. "Kids are great but.." Kinilabutan. "That's far from Yerms and I's plans."

"Darating din kayo sa level namin.." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Saeron. "Alam kong napaisip kayo..pero tigil na. It worked out. Do it when you're both ready."

"Tanginaaaaaa." Sabi ni Yeri. Problemado padin.

Tumawa si Irene. "Di niyo ba naisip kung bakit kila WenJoy namin binigay si Casper?" Tanong niya kay Yeri.

"Option din naman talaga kayo kung tutuusin eh." Sabi ni Lisa.

Umiling ang mag-jowatsong. "Bakit nga ba?" Tanong nila.

"Kasi di niyo pa kaya kahit pilitin." Sabi ni Jisoo. 

"Tama lang na samin." Sabi ni Wendy. "Kasi mas kaya namin siyang mahalin the way he needs it. Natagalan..pero mamahalin namin siya the way he needs it."

"One step at a time, jowatsongs." Sabi ni Rosé. "One step at a time."

"Pero sa totoo lang, Yerms?" Comment ni Irene "Sabi kasi sayo nung unang buwan pa lang na gumive up ka na sa paghahanap tulad namin. Problemado ka na din tuloy."

"Putangina???" Sabi nila Wendy at Joy.

"Andun na yung opportunity eh. Might as well." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Maayos naman kinahinatnan." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Paguusapan natin yan mamaya, Slug." Umiiling na sabi ni Wendy sa bestfriend niyang tumatawa na ng malala.

"Set-up amputa. Set-up. Galeng." Tumatawang sabi ni Joy.

Slow-clap para sa barkada niyang pareho-parehong ngiting aso. Sa barkada niyang hindi talaga marunong pumayag na may maiiwan.


	146. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 146.
> 
> Sabi ni Ligaya sa cameo niya sa kabilang kwento, god-tier levels daw sa spoiled ang pamilya ni Jisoo. This is what she meant. Softest ship nga kasi talaga sila.
> 
> Enjoy guys!

"Jichu." Tawag ni Rosé. 

Nginitian siya ng katabi niya. "Yes?"

"Ayos ka pa ba?"

Lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Jisoo. Tumango. "Ayos pa naman? Bakit?"

Sumenyas lang si Rosé sa itsura ng kasama niyang naglalakad papunta sa sasakyan. 

Naka-piggy back kasi kay Jisoo ang tulog na si Jamie (support sa ilalim ng kaliwang arm) tapos nakasakay sa carrier sa harap nito ang tulog din na si Daisy. 

Yung isang kamay ay pang-tulak ng baby stroller na puno ng lahat ng gamit nila. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Jisoo. "Ha?" Takang tanong. Tumigil pa sa paglalakad para maiayos ang dumudulas pababa na four-year-old sa likod niya.

Umiling si Rosé. "Akin na yung isa." Sabi niya.

"Ahhhh." Inabot ni Jisoo ang stroller kay Rosé. "Yan. Sayo na yan. Kaya ko na tong dalawa, Chip. If we pass them around baka kasi magising." Ngumiti na ulit.

"Di ka ba napapagod?" 

"Why?"

Kibit-balikat. "Wala lang..just.."

Lumapit si Jisoo kay Rosé. Hinawakan ang isang kamay niya gamit ang free hand tapos inangat para mahalikan. "I'm doing what I want to be doing for forever, Rosie. Why would I be tired?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Una ka na, Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo. Sinasara ang front door ng bahay nila.

Lumingon si Rosé. "Give me the kids then." 

"I'll be alright, I promise. Ten minutes akyat na din kami."

"Sure?"

"Yep. Lagay ko lang yung stuff sa pantry."

"At least give me Jamie. He's choking you."

"He's fine, Rosie. The less he gets moved around the better. Para lapag nalang sa kama niya pagka-akyat. You know how we can never get them to sleep."

Sandaling naisip ni Rosé na totoo nga naman ang sinabi ng asawa. Hindi madaling patulugin ang mga anak nila. Kailangan ng at least isang oras para lang sa pagpatigil ng iyakan dahil galit sa bedtime pareho. Tumango siya. "Ten minutes okay?"

Nag-peace sign si Jisoo. Tinanggal ang sapatos, sinuot ang house slippers. "Ten minutes or less."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes. Bumangon na si Rosé mula sa kama tapos lumabas ng kwarto para hanapin ang pamilya niyang hindi pa niya nakikita ulit.

May naaninag siyang maliit na liwanag galing sa may living room kaya dun siya dumiretso. 

Natigil sa may tapat ng hagdanan kasi natitig na siya sa reflection na nasa tank ni Joohwang. 

Si Jisoo. Tulog sa sofa. Yakap ng isang kamay sa gilid si Jamie tapos nakapatong sa dibdib si Daisy. 

Pare-parehong mga nakanganga. 

Natawa ng malala si Rosé. Nilapitan ang tatlo para lalong matitigan. Natagpuan si Dalgom sa paanan ng sofa na nakikigaya sa itsura ng pamilya niya. Lalo siyang natawa. Dumukot na sa bulsa para sa cellphone.

Wallpaper agad niya ang nakuhang picture. Worth it sa simangot palang ni Jisoo kinabukasan ng makita.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Four." Sabi ni Jennie. "I read somewhere that's the crazy year."

Tumango-tango si Joy. Sinubuan ng pagkain ang kasama nilang magpunta sa coffee shop na si Nicholas. "Baka naman sa pang-ewan na parenting blog mo lang nabasa yan, Ruby Jane." Sabi niya.

"Hoy di kaya!" Katwiran ni Jennie. "Tsaka crazy doesn't necessarily mean a bad thing right?"

Humigop ng kape si Irene. Sumenyas gamit ang isang kamay. "Baliw na talaga yung kambal kahit anong edad pa nila. Sobrang sanay na kami ni Slug sa dalawang yun, I doubt pagpatak nila ng four years eh may ikakagulat pa kami. Bawi kay Penny though. Suuuuper chill."

Tumawa lang si Rosé. 

"Di ka ba kabado kay Twix?" Tanong ni Jennie sa kanya.

"I think you guys are forgetting who Jamie takes after the most." Sagot ni Rosé. Kumindat sa mga kaibigan tapos kumain galing sa cake na order nila. "If Penny is chill coz BossDad..then Jamie..is ice cold coz Jichu."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Four." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Four." Ulit ni Jamie.

"You..are four now."

"You and Mommy, and me and Daisy. Four."

Nag-high five silang dalawa.

"First day in daycare tomorrow, bud. Excited?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

"No." Sagot ni Jamie.

"Why?"

"Gotta be away from Daisy. Do not want."

"You'll see her again after a few hours."

"Still."

Tinabihan ni Jisoo ng higa si Jamie. 

Tuloy lang sa nuod sa bandang labas ng pintuan si Rosé. Buhat si Daisy na unti-unti nang nakakatulog sa paghehele.

"I feel you." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Jamie.

"You do?" Tanong ni Jamie.

"Yup. Was the same with your Mom back then."

"Huh?"

"Felt weird when she has to go to school and then I won't get to see her for a while."

Tumawa si Jamie. "But Mommy isn't your friend!"

Tumawa nadin si Jisoo. "Yeh. Point bro. Still though. She's my best friend kaya. The bestest."

"Daisy is my bestestfriend little sister." 

"She is huh?"

"Gotta be protecting her all the time. Mommy doesn't need your protection."

"There is never a truer sentence. I raised a brilliant man."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you not? Nahahawa ako." Sabi ni Rosé kay Jisoo.

Nakaupo sila sa loob ng kotse. Pinapanuod na nakikipagliwaliw si Jamie sa mga bagong kaklase sa harap ng daycare.

"I..can't..help..it." Sumisinghot na iyak ni Jisoo.

"He's growing up."

"Stop reminding me!"

Nagtinginan sila. Sabay na humagulgol. 

"Ahhhhh!" Iyak ni Rosé.

"He doesn't need us anymore!" Sabi naman ni Jisoo.

Sumubo ng crackers ang nasa backseat na si Daisy. "Moms awe stwange." Sabi niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Marbles." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakaupo sa gitna ng backyard kasama ang dalawang anak. 

Binuksan niya ang hawak na plastic bag. Kinalat sa floor ang mga holen. 

"Ooooooh!" Fascinated na sabi nila Jamie at Daisy. 

Tumango-tango si Jisoo. "Neat right?"

"Yup." Sagot ni Jamie. 

"Maw..bls." Sabi ni Daisy.

Pumitik lang si Jisoo sa direction ng bunso niya. "Close enough, Daisy. Good job!" Nag thumbs up.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Tanong ni Jamie. Pumulot ng isang holen tapos tiningnan in all angles.

"We..are going to race them." 

Lumabas ng bahay si Rosé. Natagpuan yung tatlo na gumagawa ng mga maliliit na trench sa lupa ng backyard. Nilapitan niya.

"What..are you three up to?" Tanong niya.

May streak ng lupa sa pisngi si Daisy. "Mawbls!" Masayang sagot sa tanong ni Rosé. 

Tahimik na dumukot sa bulsa ng panyo si Jamie. Pinunasan ang pisngi ng kapatid tapos tumango. "Other mom said we will race them." Sabi niya.

Ngumiti nadin si Jisoo kay Rosé. May dot ng putik sa gitna ng ilong. "Gonna be coooool, Chip!" 

Umupo nadin sa lapag si Rosé. "Got any pink ones?" Tanong niya.

Dumukot si Jisoo mula sa bulsa. Inabot kay Rosé ang nakuha. "Picked them out special just for you."

"How sweet."

"Love you, Chip."

"Mhmm. Love you too, Jichu."

"NICE."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You free this weekend?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Rosé. 

Nasa kama sila. Kanya-kanyang basa ng napagtripang book of the week. 

Lumingon si Rosé. "You ask like we don't do everything together." Biro niya.

Natawa si Jisoo. Binaba lang ang hawak na libro sa bedside table tapos yumakap. "Date tayo."

"Sure. We have kids."

"Lapag muna natin kay Yerms."

"Miss mo na ako niyan?"

"Slight. Dali na, Chip!"

Binaba nadin ni Rosé ang libro niya. Humiga para lalo lang siyang mayakap ng katabi sa kama. "Lakas ng loob natin mag-plan ng ganito tapos pag andun na eh wala namang mapagusapan na hindi yung dalawang wala." 

"Our kids are fucking brilliant. What else are we gonna talk about?"

"Hmmm.."

Kibit-balikat si Jisoo. Hinalikan sa pisngi si Rosé. "Look..I'll be honest."

"Go ahead."

"What I really miss..is party girl Rosie."

"Fuck. Off. Yan nanaman tayo eh. Sure ka na ba diyan?"

"Taena. Di mo ba namimiss magkalat? Isang taon na tayong di nagwawasakan."

"Paano mo naman alam na isang taon na?"

"Daisy is a year old. That's how I know."

Pinalo ni Rosé ng unan sa mukha si Jisoo. Tumawa lang sila pareho. "Gago ka talaga. Legit. You make it sound like both of them are drunken accidents."

"Hoy sayo galing yan ha!"

"Ohmygod."

Sinundot ni Jisoo sa tagiliran si Rosé na sinipa siya as ganti. "Tara na kasi, Chip."

"Fine. One round. Tapos uwi na. Ayokong mawasak, Chu. Takes two days to recover nowadays."

Napaisip si Jisoo sa narinig. "Actually.."

Hinarap siya ni Rosé. "Diba? Remember when we used to get drunk the night before, go to class or work the next day..tapos get drunk again? Di na pweds yun. Gahd. We drink a bottle of wine now and we spend twice the amount of time bitching about how bad the hangover is."

"Halaaaaaaaaa!"

"We're getting way too old for kalat!"

"Saks na din lang." Humarap si Jisoo kay Rosé. "Gusto mo..foodtrip date nalang tayo?"

"Bet. I missed those with you."

"Cool then! I'll map out streetfood, fast food, fancy food options."

"In that order?"

"Reversed. Para finale yung palamig sa kwek-kwek joint sa may playground as usual."

"Yassssssssss."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I keep forgetting to ask you this." Sabi ni Wendy kay Jisoo. "Why..is Daisy named Daisy?"

"Bakit mo kailangan malaman, boss?" Sagot ni Jisoo.

Isa nanamang top unit inuman.

"Wala lang. Kasi none of you fuckers have stopped calling MY son 'Casper' kahit ang badass ng actual pangalan niya." 

Nagtawanan ang lahat. 

Nag-hum si Seulgi nung theme song ng Casper the Friendly Ghost. Pinakyu ni Wendy. 

"Tigilan mo daw muna yung Zep tsaka Siete sa anak ni Soo para kami din titigil na sa anak mo boss!" Asar ni Lisa.

"Ays lang naman sakin nicknames sa totoo lang." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Kayo ni BossChild pasimuno eh." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Rosie has a thing for them. Pero shempre di siya aamin."

"Actually." Sabi ni Wendy. "Pero ano nga yung sagot sa tanong ko?"

Uminom si Jisoo ng beer. Ngumiti.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Daisy." Sabi ni Jisoo. Nakatitig sa natutulog na bagong panganak na bunso niya sa isang crib sa gitna ng sofa kung saan tulog din ang panganay niya at yung hospital bed kung saan tulog din ang asawa niya.  _

_ "Because your mom..is a flower and I hope you'd be just like her. The type of flower that never wilts. Perpetually pretty, and the kindest. Always happy..gifted with never ending patience..unflinchingly loyal..and loves with her entire being." _

_ Kumurap si Jisoo. "But..anything you become anyway..I'll be here to love you the way I love your mother and your big brother..kasi..you three own me. Everything I do..will be for you and because of you." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumango si Wendy. Uminom ng beer. "That makes the nickname I came up with trashy. I shouldn't have asked." Nakasimangot na comment.

Natawa si Jisoo. "Ays lang yan, boss!" Sabi niya. "Si Chip lang naman ang may ayaw. I think it's funny."

"Sure?"

"Yep. Di ka pa naman sinasapak nung isa diba? Yaan mo na."

"Basta Casper padin tawag namin sa anak mo." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Or NHC." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"N..H..C." Kunot-noo na sabi ni Wendy.

"Nearly Headless Casper." Asar ni Jisoo. "Credits to Chip for that one as always!"

Nag-toast ang tatlong kausap ni Wendy. "Tangina niyong lahat." Sabi niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, kids." Nakangiting bati ni Jisoo sa mga anak niya. "Today..we will be doing something for your Mom."

"Why?" Tanong ni Jamie.

Lumapit lang si Jisoo kay Daisy. Tahimik na pinalitan ng diaper, kiniliti, binihisan. "Kasi wala lang, Twix." Sabi niya.

"But..you said I have to have a reason when I do things." Sagot ni Jamie.

Binuhat ni Jisoo si Daisy. Nilapit sa kuya para makapag-good morning high-five ang magkapatid tapos inakbayan niya ng yakap si Jamie. "Not for this kind of thing, Twix. We don't need a reason if what we're doing will make your mom happy."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"We hab to be shhh!" Masayang sabi ni Daisy mula sa inuupuang high chair. Dumukot ng ilang M&Ms mula sa bowl na abot niya sa kitchen counter tapos kumain.

"Yup." Sagot ni Jisoo. Natatawa. Kanina pa kasi sila maingay. Talo na kung ang goal is huwag magising ang isu-surprise. 

Lumapit sa kanya si Jamie. May hilang papel na pinagdikit-dikit para humaba. "Mama can you look and tell me if I did the drawing right?" Tanong niya.

Lumuhod si Jisoo. Sinilip ang trail ng papel na dala ni Jamie. Squiggles galore lang naman. Pero kita yung ilang 'letters' na itinuro niyang isulat. Nag-thumbs up siya. "Good one, Twix. Chip would love that."

"Who's Chip?" Tanong ni Daisy. 

"Your mom." Sagot ni Jisoo. Tumawa. "Never thought I'd say that in that context..Ha!"

Kibit-balikat si Jamie. "I'm going to add more Pink in this drawing. Because Mommy likes Pink." Lumakad na pabalik sa 'workspace' niya na yung nook sa ilalim ng bintana sa harap ng kusina. Hila padin ang ginawang 'banner'.

"You do you, Jamie. You do you." Sagot ni Jisoo. Sinubuan ng proper breakfast si Daisy tapos bumalik sa niluluto. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Step two." Announcement ni Jisoo. 

Kakalabas niya lang ng kwarto nila ni Rosé. Tulog padin ang asawa niya. Keri na. Dinala niya ang mga anak sa kabilang bedroom. "We're going to make this room less messy okay? So your Mom doesn't have to do it."

Tumango lang si Jamie. Excited. Tinanguan din siya ni Jisoo. Gets. 

"Yaaaaaay!" Sabi ni Daisy. Masaya na dahil included, points for participation.

"Alriiiiight. You really are JUST like Rosie aren't you?" Biro ni Jisoo sa bata. Binuhat niya tapos hinalikan sa pisngi. "Great. Keep it up."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Cars..on..blue..basket.." Bulong ni Jamie. 

Nagliligpit ng kwarto. Pinapanuod siya ni Jisoo. 

"Animaws..on..wed.." Sabi naman ni Daisy. Natapilok. Sinalo lang ni Jamie sa pamamagitan ng paghakbang patalikod para hindi madapa. 

"Careful, Trix." Sabi ni Jamie.

"Thwank you, kuya!" Sagot ni Daisy. Pinulot ang stuffed toy na nasa paanan tapos inabot kay Jisoo. "Stuff to Ma." Nakangiting announcement bago bumalik sa 'trabaho.'

Suminghot si Jisoo. "Di ako iiyak." Bulong niya. Tinitigan ang binigay sa kanyang stuffed toy ng bunsong anak. 

Isda. Luma na kung titignan sa itsura. Well-loved kumbaga. May heart sa kabilang side na may 'Be Mine' na nakasulat. 

Suminghot ulit si Jisoo. "Di..ako..iiyak." Ulit niya. Niyakap yung isda. Umiyak.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Daisy." Sabi ni Jisoo. "I am going to lift you and then you're going to push that to the wall okay?" 

Tumango-tango ang bunso. Nagva-vibrate na sa arms ni Jisoo. Excited para sa nilapag na task. 

"Where does this go, Ma?" Tanong ni Jamie. Hawak yung kabilang end ng banner.

"To the other side, bro. Hang on. Lemme deal with your sister first and then your turn."

Tumango si Jamie. Umupo. "Hmm.."

"Son..we gotta work on the whole showing you're excited thing ayt? Sabay tayo. Pero teka muna."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hikab dapat ang gagawin ni Rosé. Naging tili. 

Bigla kasing bumukas ang pintuan ng dinadaanan na kwarto nung dalawang bata. Malakas ang kalabog. Tapos bigla siyang niyakap sa magkabilang legs ng dalawa niyang anak, niyakap nadin siya ni Jisoo. 

"SOUP PRIZE, CHIP!" Sigaw ni Jisoo.

"OHMYGOD!" Reklamo ni Rosé. Nakahawak sa dibdib.

"Mama made food." Announcement ni Jamie. "And then we cleaned our bedroom. And then we put a banner up. It's nice." Tumuro sa tinutukoy na banner na nakasabit sa isang side ng wall ng kwarto niya ng kapatid. Tabingi. Nothing but squiggles. Pero pink tapos may words na 'happy Sunday'. Pweds na.

"I hepd!" Sabi ni Daisy.

"Huh?" Sabi ni Rosé.

"Kasi wala lang, Chip." Sabi ni Jisoo. Hinalikan sa tip ng ilong si Rosé. "We just wanted to surprise you."

"With a clean kid's bedroom?"

"Saves you from chores today kasi naglaba nadin ako and we also have some food. Don't forget the food. Chill day JUST the way you like it!"

"And some cawtoons because it's Sunday!" Sabi ni Daisy.

"Cartoon Sundays." Sabi ni Jamie. Tumatango.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_ "I'll tell you all the story 'bout the Joker and the Thief of the Night!"  _ Kanta ni Jisoo.

Suminghap ang dalawang bata na nakahiga sa kanya-kanya nilang kama.

"Weally?!" Sabi ni Daisy.

"Sounds. Cool." Sabi ni Jamie.

"Panindigan mo yan." Asar ni Rosé na kumakain ng Piattos habang naka-indian sit sa gitna ng dalawang kama.

Sumimangot si Jisoo. "Joke lang. I've got Alice in Wonderland in my back pocket. Read through lang po tayo dito." Sabi niya.

"Are you and Mommy gonna do the voices again?" Tanong ni Jamie.

"I wike when Mommy does the kween voice." Sabi ni Daisy.

Umupo na si Jisoo sa gitna katabi ni Rosé. "Goes all high pitched right, Daisy? Neat trick. Dali lang yun sa Mommy mo coz she's a Queen."

"For real?" Amazed na sabi ni Jamie.

"Yep. Queen of mah hart!"

"Stop hanging out with Lisa." Sabi ni Rosé kay Jisoo. "Nahahawa ka sa mabahong banat eh."

"Bedtime stowy time!!!" Sigaw ni Daisy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nag-flinch si Jisoo. Binatukan siya ni Rosé.

"Tsk. Should have been more careful." Sabi ni Rosé. Bumunot ng isa nanamang splinter galing sa kamay ng asawa.

"First time I worked with wood." Sagot ni Jisoo. Nag-flinch nanaman.

"What were you even doing?"

"The kids dropped the idea of making tracks and shit for those marble races sa backyard. Jamie said para daw hindi sa dirt and Daisy said something about how it ruins her pwetty dwesses."

"Sooo..you made tracks?"

"Yep!" Proud sa sarili yung ngiti ni Jisoo. "Complete with loops and shit, I'll probs start assembling that tomorrow. Para pag-gising nung dalawa may surprise."

"Pati sila di kawala sa surprise shtick mo noh?"

"Yep. Brain's constantly working overtime on ideas now." Tumuro si Jisoo sa ulo. Tumawa. "Tatlo na kayo eh. Gotta be fresh. I'm loving it."

Tumitig lang si Rosé kay Jisoo. Kumurap lang sa kanya. Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti. 

"Everything okay, Chip?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

Bumuntong-hininga si Rosé. Ngumiti nadin. Binunot ang huling splinter sa kamay ni Jisoo tapos hinalikan sa pisngi. "Care for a song?" Tanong niya.

"I won't say no." Sagot ni Jisoo. 

_ "Have I mentioned today..how lucky I am..to be in love with you?" _

Natatawang umiling si Jisoo. Hinawakan ang kamay ni Rosé tapos hinila siya para mayakap. "I'm yours, Rosie..and I'm SO in love with you too.There's no one luckier than I am."


	147. ANY COMPLAINTS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 147.
> 
> Just another normal day for tropang Itim na Bulbol except different coz parents na sila. 
> 
> Yes. The kalat still continues. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!

"Pops bear!" 

Lumingon si Seulgi sa tumawag. Nagtaas ng kilay. Di niya makilala kung alin sa kambal ang kausap.

"Milo!" Pakilala nito. 

Tumango si Seulgi. "How can I help you, B1?" Tanong niya.

Umakyat lang si Milo sa legs ni Seulgi tapos kumandong. Nakikain mula sa bowl ng cereal na agahan sana niya. "B2 and Penny are still sleeping." Sabi ng anak.

Pinunasan ni Seulgi ang dribble ng gatas na nasa pisngi ni Milo. "Are they?"

"Mhmm. Can I sit here with you?"

"Sure, B1."

Kumain lang si Milo.

"You want your own bowl?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Umiling ang bata. "Pops Bear makes better cereal."

"The secret is milk first, Milo. The secret is milk first. And then you warm it up a bit in the microwave. Ten seconds on high. Works wonders."

_"Pops Bear 입안에 녹아 내리는 중! 잔뜩 넣어 내 입안이 녹아 내리는 줄!"_

"Good morning to you too, Bunbun." Deadpan na comment ni Seulgi sa bagong dating sa kusina at nagra-rap na si Irene. 

"Mommy!" Masayang bati ni Milo. Umaabot na para magpabuhat. 

Kinuha siya ni Irene tapos hinalikan sa pisngi. "Good morning, baby bear." Bati niya.

"Am having Pops Bear's cereal." 

"I see that."

Nadinig nilang tatlo na umiyak si Penny mula sa kwarto ng mga bata. Kasunod ang sigaw ni Sebastian. "Mommy we need a boob up here for Penny!"

Lumabas ang gatas mula sa ilong ni Seulgi dahil sa tawa. "Hala..I shouldn't have laughed." Sabi niya.

Nakangiti pero nag-eye roll padin si Irene. "Good morning to you too, Snuggle." Sabi niya.

Tumatawa padin si Seulgi. Hindi na makakain. "Ang laughtrip. Mygahd. Anubayan. 'We need a boob.' Ha!"

"Wankosayo, Slug." 

"Beats being an accountant as your day job right?" Biro ni Seulgi.

"I'm still an accountant for my day job."

"Still. You get to be a Mom now too. Saya diba?"

Hinalikan lang ni Irene sa pisngi si Seulgi. "Yeh kind of. Love you, Snuggle Bear."

"Love you too, Bunbun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Pinanuod ni Irene na naghahanap ng damit sa closet si Seulgi. "Psst." Tawag niya.

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Seulgi. Inayos ang nakasabit sa balikat na bath towel.

"Remember when we prepped for work and had time to shower together?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Good times." Sabi ni Seulgi. Lumapit lang kay Irene tapos hinalikan siya sa noo. "What's up?"

"Wala lang..kinda miss it."

"Do you?"

"A bit." Yumakap si Irene kay Seulgi. "I'm not complaining, by the way. Just thought I'd say my thoughts out loud." Sabi niya. "Ikaw ba? Any complaints?"

"I get you. And nah. I've got nothing. All good."

Sumiksik ng yakap si Irene sa tiyan ni Seulgi. "Dito ka muna."

"Mauunahan nanaman tayo ng lahat sa office. Kahit late na sila sa lagay na yun. What's the point of the 9AM calltime at this point even?" 

"So? I want a hug."

"Well if you put it that way. You're more important."

"Thanks for the confirmation."

"You're welcome."

"Huy."

"Hmm?"

"Mahal kita. Legit. Thank you, Snuggle Bear."

"For what?"

"Wala lang. Just..thank you. Best boss ever."

"Anything for the crazy accountant lady."

\------------------------------------------------------------

May bola na lumipad papunta sa mukha ni Seulgi pagpasok niya sa office. Yumuko nalang siya. Sanay na. 

"This office has turned into a daycare center." Sabi niya. Tinapik sa tuktok ng ulo ang dumating para sa bola na si Casper, binaba ang buhat na si Penny para mapuntahan na nito ang naglalaro ng Barbies na si Daisy.

"Ayos na lang yan, boss." Sabi ni Lisa. "Isipin mo na lang at least wala yung three musketeers."

"Si Irene?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Stuck at the actual daycare center with the twins." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Yeh ayaw paalisin?" Tanong ni Jisoo.

Lumapit na si Seulgi sa mga ka-trabaho. "Mhmm. Sebastian is crying with his whole chest, so naturally..umiiyak nadin si Milo. Pinauna na ako nung isa, said she can handle it. Isang buwan ng ganito yung kambal, did you guys have the same problem when you sent Jamie off?"

Umiling si Rosé. Sumubo mula sa cup noodles na kinakain. "Jichu and I cried more than Jamie..he was just excited." Paliwanag niya.

"That makes a truckload of sense." Sabi ni Joy.

"Lam mo? Kukuntsabahin ko si Yerms na lagyan ka ng hidden camera pag si Casper naman ang ihahatid niyo ni boss Wan sa daycare." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Bigyan kita ng wanpipti pag di ka din umiyak." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Who's crying and why?" Tanong ng lumabas mula sa office niya para makihalubilo na si Wendy. 

"Si Ligaya, boss." Sagot ni Lisa. 

"Something about sending Casper off to daycare." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Nagluha si Wendy. Suminghot. "Ngayon na ba dapat?" Tanong niya.

Nagtawanan ang lahat. 

"Yan tayo eh!" Asar ni Joy kay Wendy.

"Para kang tanga, Wan." Sabi ni Seulgi. Lumingap. "Tatlo yung babae. Where's Felix?" Tanong niya kila Jennie at Lisa.

Kibit-balikat si Jennie. Umalis para hanapin ang anak.

"Probs nakatulog nanaman somewhere random." Sagot ni Lisa. "Narcoleptic pa yata eh." 

"Talaga ba?" Natatawang tanong ni Jisoo.

"Nagmana kay Jennie except hindi kasing arte?"

"Ha?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Lam niyo naman si JenJen diba? Maarte kung saan siya pweds makatulog. Si Felix..kahit saan. As in..kahit saan..makakatulog. Tipong nakita namin siyang tulog sa ilalim ng sofa kahapon kahit saan." Paliwanag ni Lisa.

"Daheck." Comment ni Wendy.

Dumating si Yeri. "Magsitabi kayong mga bobo!" Sigaw niya. "Wala akong classes today kaya nandito ako para maghasik ng lagim!" Isa-isang binuhusan ng glitter ang desks ng mga kaibigan. 

Kanya-kanya ng reklamo ang mga nabulabog na barkada.

Tumango nalang si Seulgi. "Great. Just another day at the office then." Sabi niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we address the elephant in the room?" Tanong ni Rosé. 

Lunchtime. Nasa pantry silang lahat. Loose definition nalang ang salitang pantry. Hinati na kasi nila simula nung nagkaroon sila ng mga anak. 

Mas malaki na yung area na dedicated lang sa isang playpen para sa mga bata. Technically, yung lamesa na lang ang maituturing nila na teritoryo nilang tunay.

"Ano naman yan, Chip?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Yung anak niyo eh naglalaro ng Barbie." Sabi ni Yeri.

Bumungisngis ang barkada. 

"That wasn't what I was gonna say pero pweds nadin." Sabi ni Rosé.

Bumuntong-hininga si Wendy. Nilingon si Nicholas na masaya nga namang naglalaro ng Barbie nung tatlong babae na napagdiskitahan na ang isa sa mga nakakalat sa playpen na coloring book. "He can play with Barbies all he wants, Yerms." Sabi niya. "What were you going to say, Rosie?"

"Siya ba namimili ng damit niya?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Yeh boss. Bakit?" Sagot ni Joy. "May ebas ka?"

"Reminds me of Kurt from Glee except not problematic. Ako lang ba yun?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Was gonna ask when you're gonna get around to buying a new microwave." Sabi ni Rosé.

"You broke that microwave, Rosie." Deadpan na sagot ni Wendy. "And Kurt is an awesome character, I'd be honored if my son turns out like him."

"That microwave was broken before my wife even touched it." Depensa ni Jisoo kay Rosé. "Sinong tanga yung nag-attempt nung microwave meals keme sa youtube nung isang linggo?" 

Lumingon ang lahat kay Yeri na kumurap-kurap. "Kung hindi legit yung microwave meal na yun eh bakit ang daming subscribers nung channel?" Katwiran niya.

"Since when did toys and clothes even become a factor in what a kid would end up identifying as?" Tanong ni Wendy sa hangin.

"Buy a new microwave, Wannie." Sagot ni Rosé. "Ang gastos ng araw-araw pa-deliver."

"Also, di naman namin sinabing factor yun." Sabi ni Jennie. "Just..it could be a sign."

"Edi cool." Sabi ni Joy. 

"Mehn I know right? Turuan mo ng kumanta para Kurt na yung bago niyang nickname." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Wendy.

Nagtawanan ang lahat. 

"God. Sometimes I think we're the weirdest when it comes to parenting." Sabi ni Wendy. Umiiling.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Rosé. "This office. Needs. A new. Damn. Microwave. Parang awa naman." Sabi niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nag-aayos na silang lahat para bumalik sa trabaho. Nag-ring ang cellphone ni Irene. 

"Hello?" Sagot niya. Pinagtinginan ng lahat. "Mhmm..uhh..okay? Now? Why, if you don't mind me asking? Uhuh..okay..just them? Ha? Well that's just..fine. Okay I'll be there." Binaba ang tawag. 

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Honestly?" Sagot ni Irene. Mabagal na nilalagay sa bag ang mga gamit. "Parenting isn't hard. Showing you love your kids..isn't hard."

"Anong meron?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Nakakunot na ang noo, alam na yung daycare ang tumawag sa asawa. "I'm coming with you, by the way." Binubulsa na ang cellphone, susi ng kotse, wallet.

"The hard part of parenting is showing that love even when your kids are driving you up the fucking wall." Deadpan na sabi ni Irene. Sinukbit na ang bag sa balikat. 

"Still no context." Sabi ni Joy.

"Explain ko na lang pagkabalik namin." Sabi ni Irene. 

Nag-ring ang cellphone ni Rosé. Sinagot niya ang tawag. "Hello? Yeah this is her..okay? Who? Okay? Ahhh..well alright." Binaba ang tawag, tinitigan si Irene. "That was the daycare principal." Sabi niya.

"I'd say sorry but.." Sabi ni Irene. Kibit-balikat.

Tumango si Jisoo. Binulsa nadin ang wallet, susi ng kotse, cellphone. "Panindigan ko na yung idea na sakin nga nagmana si Twix. Parating damay."

"Still no context." Taas-kamay na sabi ni Lisa.

May sumabog mula sa kitchen counter. Nagtinginan ang lahat. Gumulong ang natutulog sa play area na sila Daisy, Felix, Penny, at Nicholas. Di naman mga nagising. 

Umubo sa kaunting nalanghap na usok si Yeri. Kibit-balikat. "Yeh kelangan na nga natin ng bagong microwave." Sabi niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you all know each other?" Tanong ng principal sa mga magulang na pinagbuksan niya ng pinto. 

"Long story. Daming chapters. Tapos na pero hindi pa." Sagot ni Seulgi. Dumiretso sa nakaupo sa sofa ng office na si Sebastian. Binuhat niya tapos mahinang tinapik sa likod para patahanin.

"Mommy, I was only helping." Sabi ni Jamie sa lumapit sa kanya na si Rosé. "Other Mom said I should always be willing to help with proper reason." 

"Shh, Jamie. I know." Sagot ni Rosé. Kinandong nalang ang anak. 

"Can't help but think that there's supposed to be two of these." Sabi ni Seulgi sa principal. Inalog ang buhat na si Sebastian for emphasis na wala ang kakambal nito.

"Milo is at the infirmary." Sabi ng principal habang umuupo sa desk chair.

Dumating si Irene. Poker-faced na umupo sa harap ng principal. "Why? Is the other one at the infirmary?" Tanong niya.

"Yeh okay. I sense a confrontation." Sabi ni Seulgi. "BossChild." Tawag niya kay Rosé. "You wanna see what kind of meals they have at the canteen?" 

"I don't think ate Irene would appreciate us ditching." Sagot ni Rosé.

"Kinda wanna know what happened actually." Sabi ng kakarating lang na si Jisoo. Hawak sa isang kamay ang umiiyak at may bandaid sa pisngi na si Milo. 

"Here, B1." Aya ni Irene. Tinapik ang lap niya. Pinuntahan lang siya ni Milo tapos kumandong. Sumiksik ng yakap, tuloy lang sa iyak.

"We're waiting for the other child's parents." Sabi ng principal.

"Best to tell us what's going on while we're waiting." Sabi ni Jisoo. Umupo sa tabi ni Rosé, nakipag-high five kay Jamie. 

"I think it would be best to wait so you're all here and we can discuss as a group." Sabi ng principal.

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. "Okay. We'll bite. Where's the other kid then?" Tanong niya. 

Kinilabutan sila Irene, Jisoo, at Rosé. Kanya-kanyang flashback nung mga panahon na boss lang talaga nila yung nagtanong. 

Nag-lag ng slight ang principal pero nakabawi agad. "He's at the classroom. It's snack time." Sagot nito.

"I'm missing snack time?" Stressed na tanong ni Jamie. Umiyak. 

"Great. Now you've done it." Sabi ni Jisoo sa principal. Niyakap ang anak.

"Ohno! This is the worst! I'm sorry, Mommy! I missed snack time!" Iyak ni Jamie kay Rosé.

"Shh, buddy. We'll just have our own snack time okay?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Luh mortal sin." Sabi ni Irene. Pigil-tawa. 

Bumukas ang pintuan ng office. Pumasok ang isang bata na may pasa sa isang braso tsaka isang band-aid sa gitna ng noo. Kasunod ang presumably nanay niya na isang babaeng may kwintas na gold at naka- fur coat. 

"Ang init ha." Bulong ni Irene kay Seulgi.

"Gags para kang ewan." Sagot ni Seulgi. Natatawa. 

"We don't even have a gameplan for this."

"I'm going bossmode. You take care of the kids." 

"Daya. I wanna pull a Karen like the other lady."

"Erps." Bulong ni Jisoo. "Look at the other kid."

"Oof." Sabi ni Rosé. "Didn't stand a chance."

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Tanong ng isa pang parent na tawagin nalang nating Karen. "I took time out of my high paying job just for this meeting."

"Nakakahiya naman saming nagtatrabaho lang sa isang Architectural firm." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Araw-araw kong nagagamit Engineering degree ko, ouch mehn."

Pasimpleng kinurot ni Rosé sa tagiliran si Jisoo. 

"Oo nga naman." Sabi ni Irene sa principal. "Senior accountant tasks aren't gonna do themselves." 

"Pinagsasabi mong Senior Accountant?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene. "You're our only accountant."

"Shhh! Wag ka ngang ano! Pagalingan ng power moves to."

"Not really much to do as the only Lawyer in that office but it helps to have one for legal purposes I guess." Sabi ni Rosé.

"You're our corporate Lawyer?!" Sabi nila Jisoo at Irene.

"Jesus, HOW do you two NOT know that?!" Sagot ni Rosé.

"I didn't even know you went through Law school!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Yeh that's probably gonna be grounds for divorce. Also, gets. Busy ka sa walwal when I was law schooling soooooo.."

"Mygahd, Chip!" Sabi ni Irene. "Pero di ko din napansin so meh. Keri na. Na-discuss ba yun somewhere in the 130 chapters ng main kwento?"

"Is this what I'm wasting my precious time for?" Tanong ng Karen sa principal.

Tumango lang ito. "Settle down then. You're all here so we can speak about the incident with the kids earlier today.." Simula niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse the French, but that's just BULLSHIT." Sabi ni Rosé.

Suminghap ang mga bata. 

"Bad word!" Sabi ni Jamie.

"Your Mom's excused, Twix. Relax." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Irene. "I second that French and add my own. That's FUCKED. UP."

"Bad word!" Sabi ni Milo.

"That's normal for your Mom, B1. Relax." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Why are these three the only ones going to be punished?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"One of the twins threw the first punch, maam." Sagot ng principal.

"Yeah, I bet they have proper reason to do that." Sagot ni Rosé.

"I don't think you should be having an opinion on how your children need to be put into place because you're all still CLEARLY children yourselves the way you're acting." Sabat ng Karen. 

"I think we should ask the kids what actually happened." Mahinang sabi ni Seulgi. 

Nagtinginan ang mga adults. 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Jamie. "B1 and B2 and I were minding our own business because it's playtime." Kwento niya. "We were coloring and playing with the clay and then Barry came and stomped on the coloring books. He said it's gay."

Suminghap ang mga adult sa paligid. 

Tuloy lang sa kwento si Jamie. "I don't know what that means. But Barry went and took the clay from Milo and then smushed it in his face. He said that's how kids play and that's okay, I guess.."

"Because that's how Baste and I play sometimes.." Dugtong ni Milo. "But when Barry smushed the clay in my face, it hurt. Not like when Baste does it. And then Barry went and stepped on Baste's legs and made B2 cry.."

"And then he took my lunchbox and squished my juice. He said why do I have weird juice but that Banana juice is great so I don't understand. He ate Milo's apple too." Kwento naman ni Sebastian. 

Nagtinginan na ang parentals nilang tatlo sa nanay ng batang si Barry na kumukurap-kurap lang sa narinig. 

"Why did you punch me then?" Tanong ni Barry.

"Because you punched my brother first!" Sagot ni Milo.

"And then you went and pushed kuya Twix who wasn't even doing anything, he just told you to stop bullying!" Sabi ni Sebastian. 

Sunod-sunod na na tumaas ang kilay nila Irene, Seulgi, Jisoo, at Rosé sa principal. 

"Well that just proves that your children are violent and needs to be punished." Sabi ng Karen. 

"Listen, lady." Sabi ni Seulgi sa principal. 

Bumagsak ng ilang degrees ang temperature ng office. Nagtinginan sila Irene, Jisoo, at Rosé. 

Tinakpan ni Irene ang tenga ng nakakandong na si Milo. Tinakpan ni Jisoo ang tenga ng iniabot sa kanya ni Seulgi na si Sebastian, tinakpan ni Rosé ang tenga ni Jamie.

"My twins..are nuts. I'll give you that. They do crazy shit your head will explode about if you find out." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Destroyed our office when they were barely a year old crazy..but hell no are they violent.." Tiningnan ang Karen. "Unless they are provoked. Which never happens..because children or nah..we're all pretty sure we raised them right."

"Raised them right?" Sagot ng Karen. "I can press charges just based on what they've done to my little boy!"

"Your little boy." Sabi ni Irene. "Called my son 'gay.' I don't know where he heard that and frankly, I don't give a shit. What I think is that's more a sign on which of us raised the kid right."

"You wanna press charges? Come at me then." Hamon ni Rosé. 

"I think the principal is just right on the punishment at hand. Your children are menaces."

"Your kid provoked them!" Katwiran ni Jisoo.

"Who's gay now?" Tanong ni Irene. "Your kid couldn't even hold his own against ours!"

Pinalo ng principal ang desk niya para tumahimik ang lahat. "It was a three against one fight." Sabi niya.

"I wasn't fighting, Mommy." Sabi ni Jamie kay Rosé. "I was trying to pull Milo off Barry because Barry hit him in the face with a Lego."

"Oh for Christ's sake." Sabi ni Jisoo. Sumenyas sa pisngi ni Milo. "That explains the bandaid."

Hinimas ni Seulgi ang sentido. Nilingon ang batang si Barry. "What really happened to you, Barry?" Tanong niya.

"Milo punched me in the stomach. And then I went and ran to Ms. Teacher to tell on him but I tripped and hit the bookshelf." Sagot ni Barry.

Exasperated na sumenyas si Irene sa langit. "See, that explains his injuries."

"I got angry so I went and came back to punch Milo too but Sebastian came and pushed me away from him so I pushed Jamie who said we should stop. Why would I stop? I don't like them. I should tell them that right? Mommy said I should tell people when I don't like them."

"Ohmygod. We're not the worst parents." Bulong ni Rosé kay Jisoo.

"Yeh, Chip. We never were." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Clearly someone is at fault here." Sabi ng principal.

"Clearly it's not the three musketeers." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Someone needs to be punished and it's not going to be my son. He was just doing what he's been told to do to people beneath him." Sabi ng Karen.

"I'm not going to just sit here and accept that the twins and Twix are going to be punished when clearly all they did was fight a bully back." Sabi ni Irene.

"Maam, they still fought." Sabi ng principal.

"What part of being provoked into it do you not get?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa principal. 

"Barry explained what happened to the teacher first." Sagot ng principal.

"I didn't know kid justice works as a race." Deadpan na comment ni Irene.

"Your children need to be expelled to keep them away from upstanding kids like mine." Sabat ng Karen. "I personally think suspension isn't enough, Mr. Principal."

"I personally think you should shut your facehole and never reproduce again." Sagot ni Seulgi. "I've met plenty of Karens but you're the worst. Really you are."

Ni-smush nalang ni Irene sa gilid ng leeg ni Milo ang mukha niya para ma-muffle ang tawa na di niya mapigilan. 

"Also, why does Barry get his snacktime and the three musketeers can't?" Tanong ni Rosé. "I call special treatment, that's icing on the giant unfair cake. Microwave lunch na nga lang binibigay niyo di pa makakain anak ko?"

"I'm president of the PTA." Sabi ng Karen. "That's cause for Barry here to at least be treated right."

"Ayun naman pala." Umiiling na sabi ni Jisoo.

"I hate to pull this card.." Sabi ni Irene sa principal. "But we're not getting anywhere in this discussion and unless Barry also gets his comeuppance as he should in the interest of being FAIR..you're going to regret it."

"What are you gonna do?" Mayabang na tanong ng Karen.

"Buy this whole place and your soul most likely." Bulong ni Seulgi.

"See how your PTA president title holds up against ate Irene's chaebol mode." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"You'll find out." Sabi ni Irene. "So what's it gonna be, Mr. Principal?"

Bumuntong-hininga ang principal. "Well.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

 _"아빠, 얼마나 걸릴까요? 30분이요? 저는 기다릴 수 있어요. 네, 어쨌든 그들을 끌어내고 있어요. 전 그저 요점을 증명하고 싶어요. 알겠죠? 다음 주에요. 고마워요, 아빠. 사랑해요!"_

Sumisipol lang si Seulgi habang nakikinig sa usapan ni Irene at ng in-law niya sa telepono.

Nagbabalat ng saging para sa kambal at kay Jamie si Rosé. 

Nakikipaglaro ng pasimpleng bato-bato-pik si Jisoo sa batang si Barry.

Lumilingap sa paligid habang nakakunot ang noo ng nanay ni Barry na nakikinig din sa usapan ni Irene kahit walang naiintidihan. 

Binaba ni Irene ang tawag. Nakangiting humarap sa principal na umiinom ng tubig. "Thirty minutes to change your mind." Sabi niya.

"My decision is final." Sabi ng principal.

"As it should be." Sabi ng Karen.

"Barry gets no playtime tomorrow, and the three kids who fought will get a week suspension." 

Tumango si Irene. "Well they probably won't." Sabi niya.

"We're pulling all three of them out." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Yeah it's kind of not worth it to have them study at a place where stupid parent opinions and politics are worth more than actually teaching the kids about concepts like being fair and stuff." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Tropang INB teach them more stuff than this school ever can." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Surprisingly..but meh. I can deal."

Tumayo si Irene. "We're going. Gotta treat the kids out somewhere fun you know? Coz they did a good job impersonating the Justice League." Sabi niya sa principal.

"Good riddance to you hacks then." Sabi ng Karen.

"You can come back in about a week to discuss the pull-out process for the children if that's going to be your final decision." Sabi ng principal.

"Oh I'll be back for realsies anyway." Sagot ni Irene. "Occasionally."

"For what purpose?" Tanong ng Karen. "We don't need you poisoning the minds of the other parents with your less than traditional parenting methods. Your kids aren't even going to be studying here anymore."

"Oh no..I'm not going for that." Natatawang sabi ni Irene. Tinapik sa balikat ang Karen. "You can go on living your best life as the best PTA president that you are, maam." Hinarap ang principal. "I'm going back to hang out with the other board of directors when they come by to inspect. Coz I just bought all of them out. Ya know..to prove a point. See you guys next week!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"We need a new microwave, BossDad." Sabi ni Rosé mula sa backseat kung saan siya nakaupo kasama ni Jisoo at ng tatlong bata na natutulog.

"Why are you so deadset on a new microwave even?" Sagot ni Seulgi. Nakasilip sa rearview mirror para makita ang kausap.

"Kasi nga magastos pag parating pa-deliver!" Sagot ni Rosé.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Jisoo. "Ambag nalang ako ng kalahati, boss. Keri na kesa mag hulk mode si Chip." 

"Hello, Lisa?" Sagot ni Irene sa tumatawag sa kanya sa telepono. "Ha? Putek kayong mga walanghiya kayo, totoo ba? Ang kakalat amputa."

"Anmeron?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Irene. Tinaasan siya ng isang daliri as signal na teka lang dahil hindi pa tapos ang usapan sa phone.

"Mhmm. Oi, Yerms. Ano pa? Yung alin? Sino? Anak ng tokwa..saan? Sinong umiyak? Si Wendy? Talagang iiyak amputek yang.." Humawak sa sentido. "Nasaan si Ligaya? Ha? Bakit niyo isasawsaw sa coffee maker yung buhok ng Barbie?! Sino na to? Jennie? Putangina niyong lahat." Binaba ang phone, bumuntong-hininga.

"Pengeng context." Taas-kamay na sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ganto..daan muna tayo sa appliance store. Kailangan natin ng bagong microwave as per Chip. Tapos kailangan din natin ng bagong coffee maker, panibagong mini fridge, tapos pakitawagan nadin kung may kilala kayong tubero kasi nagkalat nadin silang naiwan sa office because why not amirite?" Sagot ni Irene.

"I..what?!" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Minsan iisipin mo na din lang na keri na may point din si ate Karen eh." Sabi ni Rosé. "We're kind of the cool parents but are we really?"

"Do we even have budget for a new microwave in the first place?!" Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Gotta have a microwave, BossDad."

"Jesus..I.."

"May reklamo ka ba sa takbo ng buhay mo, boss?" Pabirong tanong ni Jisoo.

"Actually. Tanong ko din yan." Sabi ni Irene. "You look like you have complaints, Snuggle."

"I..you..holyshit?!" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"At least there's something new everyday." Sabi ni Rosé. "Kids are never gonna be bored."

"Yeah coz the kids are our first priority here." Tumatango na comment ni Jisoo.

"WHICH KIDS?!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. "The dumbfuck adult ones or the actual kids?!"

"Yeah you have complaints." Biro ni Irene. "We'll talk about all those tonight."

Umiling si Seulgi. Nag-signal pakanan para makalipat ng lane for change destination, tanggap ng dadaan nga sila sa isang appliance store. "I don't have complaints..I just wonder all the damn time about context and HOW shit even gets done at that damn office with how everyone is!"

"That sounds like a complaint, BossDad." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Pretty massive one but I'm sure it's nothing you guys can't handle." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Nag-ring ang phone ni Seulgi. Sinagot niya ng bluetooth. 

_"Slug? Add a new printer while you're at it since you're dropping by an appliance center anyway."_ Sabi ng tumawag na si Wendy. _"Uhh..Nicholas hit ours with the soccer ball. I called for cleaners to fix the ink splatters already? Jennie and Joy volunteered to clean up Daisy and Penny..they got hit pretty bad."_

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Sigaw ni Seulgi.

"I've got a feeling this tantrum's years in the making." Sabi ni Irene kila Rosé at Jisoo.

"Samedt." Sabi ng dalawa. 


	148. TIME-OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 148.
> 
> Conyo Jesus is back, and the tropa gets serious. Well..as serious as they can get.
> 
> Hope you guys are still okay with how everything in this kwento is going..let me know if it's getting draggy, yes? Para we can end everyone's suffering already. 
> 
> Labyu guys!

May bola na lumipad papunta sa mukha ng bisita pagpasok nito sa office. Direct hit. 

Suminghap ang lahat ng nakakita. Bago sunod-sunod na nag-iwas ng mukha para magpigil tawa. 

"You're all so nakaka-ano na ha!" Reklamo ni Krystal. Inabot ang bola sa lumapit sa kanya na si Penny. Binuhat nalang din niya ang bata. 

"Shet." Sabi ni Irene. 

"Problema mo?" Tanong ni Jennie.

Lumabas si Seulgi mula sa office niya tapos dumiretso kay Krystal para bawiin ang anak. 

"Kay Conyo Jesus mo ba pinaglihi yung bunso niyo, Madam?" Tanong ni Yeri. "Mukhang anak ni boss kay Conyo Jesus eh."

"Happy family ang itsurahan. Oof. Yun oh." Biro ni Joy.

"Parang wormhole keme." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Yung universe na di sila nag-break."

"Or yung universe na nagkabalikan sila." Sabi ni Lisa.

"SeulStal Nation represent!" Sabi ng kakalabas lang sa sariling office na si Wendy.

"May nagsabi na ba sa inyo na tanga kayong lahat?" Sagot ni Irene.

"Magsi-ayos nga kayo!" Sabi ni Seulgi. "It's 10AM. Don't you all have jobs to do!?"

"What made gapang up your pwet and died?" Tanong ni Krystal kay Seulgi.

"Badtrip yan hanggang ngayon kasi ang laki ng gastos sa appliance store. LAST WEEK." Sabi ni Rosé. "Ewan ko naman kung bakit ka pa din pikon, BossDad. We picked out decent appliances, even managed to score a microwave on sale."

"Slug?" Sabi ni Krystal. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. "Get back to work, guys." Sabi niya bago sumenyas na sumunod sa kanya si Krystal pabalik sa opisina. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Inabutan ni Irene ng banana milk si Milo na hindi na umalis sa tabi niya. Umupo nalang sa floor tapos tahimik na ininom ang gatas. 

"Kinausap ka na ba ni boss ulit?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Irene.

Lumabas ng playpen si Sebastian. Lumapit na din kay Irene tapos tinapik siya sa legs. Inabutan niya ng isang tupperware na may gimbap. Tinanguan siya ni Sebastian bago umupo sa tabi ng kapatid at nagsimulang kumain. 

"Di pa." Sagot ni Irene. "Isang linggo na. Malay ko dun sa mokong na yun parang tanga. Di ko alam kung anong problema."

"Hmm..bakit ka nga pala napamura kanina pagdating ni Conyo Jesus?" Tanong ni Lisa.

Kibit-balikat si Irene. Mahinang tinapik-tapik sa tuktok ng ulo ang kambal. "Napansin ko din yung sinabi niyo nila Yerms."

Binatukan ni Jisoo si Yeri. "Issue ka eh." Sabi niya sa bunso ng tropa.

Offended na hinimas ni Yeri ang batok. "Malay ko naman ba? Usually eh keri lang yung ganung jokes, mygahd..daming lumagpas na biruang mas malala pa dun?"

"Sa tru lang." Sabi ni Joy. "Pero mej weird nga naman kasi si boss Slug lately." 

"Well..di ako laging nandito sa opisina so forgive me for wrong timing." Sagot nalang ni Yeri.

"Well..also.." Sabi ni Irene. "Shet kasi nagkukwento ako kay Krystal ng ganap. Sabi niya eh tatry daw niya kausapin si Slug pero pinigilan ko..di ko expect na pupuntahan padin niya."

"Ay Conyo Jesus nga naman pala talaga." Sabi ni Lisa.

"I assume she's not going to allow BossDad to be stupid for long." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Ayoko lang isipin ni Seulgi na I'm airing out our problems and stuff." Sabi ni Irene.

"May problema ba?" Tanong ng kakadating lang sa 'pantry' na si Wendy.

"Wala naman..other than isang linggo na akong hindi kinakausap ng more than one or two words nung bestfriend mo."

"Goddammit, Slug." Bulong ni Wendy.

"Kung sabagay..samin din mej weird yung si boss eh." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Pero di naman super weird? Ewan..parang back to boss mode."

"Sa inyo lang ni Chip?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Sa aming lahat." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Hmmm.."

"Ano naman kayang problema nung isang yun?" Sabi ni Wendy. "Wala namang sinabi sakin."

"If anything..let's just all hope Conyo Jesus can help." Sabi ni Rosé.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Really, Sluggie.." Sabi ni Krystal pagkaupo niya sa sofa sa loob ng office ni Seulgi. "What's your problema?"

"Wala, Krystal. I'm fine." Sagot ni Seulgi. Bumalik sa tinatrabahong sketch para sa isang client.

"Yeh no. You expect me to make paniwala that answer?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Pops Bear?" Tanong ni Penny mula sa tabi ni Krystal.

"Yes, Penny?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Why do you not talk to Mommy anymore?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. "I do talk to your Mom, Penny." Sagot niya sa anak.

Umiling ang bata. "No you don't."

"Well..I do. Sooo..can you uhh..go and hang out with Daisy for a bit? I can see her waving at you outside." 

Kibit-balikat si Penny. Tinapik sa pisngi ang may buhat sa kanya na si Krystal para pawalan siya tapos pinuntahan na si Daisy na nasa labas nga ng office ni Seulgi.

Tumayo si Krystal para isara ang pintuan ng makalabas ang bata. Dumiretso sa tabi ni Seulgi tapos sinampal ito ng malakas. 

"Aray ha!" Reklamo ni Seulgi. Nakahawak sa pisngi. 

Umupo lang ulit si Krystal sa sofa. Nagtaas ng kilay. "I'm going to make tanong again, Sluggie. What. Is. Your problema?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Binaba ni Wendy ang hinandang mug ng kape sa harap ni Joy tapos tinabihan ito ng upo. "I mean..I assume Slug's being all weird coz..well.."

"Well what?" Tanong ni Irene.

May kumalampag mula sa playpen. Lumingon silang lahat. 

Nira-rub ni Jamie ang tiyan ng gumugulong sa floor na si Dalgom, masayang naglalaro ng dollhouse ang tatlong babae tsaka si Nicholas, umaakyat sa bookshelf si Milo, boosted ng kambal na si Sebastian.

Bumuntong-hininga ang lahat. 

"That." Sabi ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nagbuhos ng Whiskey papunta sa isang tumbler na nakapatong sa lamesa si Seulgi. "I don't regret it, Krystal. I'd never do." Sabi niya.

Kinuha ni Krystal ang baso ng mapuno. Uminom. "Yeh well..the way you're making kilos about things shows that you do." Sagot niya.

Hinalo ni Seulgi ang bote ng Whiskey. Uminom straight from the bottle. "Does it look like that really?"

"Slug?"

"Hmm?"

"Forgive the French but..putangmother ka."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe we should chill out?" Tanong ni Rosé sa barkada. 

Kanya-kanyang kibit-balikat.

"I mean..with the way it's going.." Sabi ni Jennie. 

"Di na tayo yung nagkakalat tbh.." Comment ni Joy.

"Not to be that person..but it's mostly the twins wreaking havoc." Taas-kamay na sabi ni Wendy.

Tuluyan ng bumigay ang bookshelf na inaakyat ng kambal. Kasama ng isang almighty crash na hindi proportion sa gaan at laki ng shelf na tumumba. 

Nadaganan lang kasi ang dollhouse nila Daisy, Felix, at Penny. Na naging dahilan ng gulat na tili ni Nicholas, pikon na sigaw ng tatlong batang babae. 

Nilapitan ni Dalgom ang wreckage. Inamoy-amoy. Bumalik sa tabi ni Jamie pagkatapos sumipol ng panganay na apo. 

"Yeh..I think gets ko na kung bakit tinotoyo si Snuggle." Sabi ni Irene.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Talk. To Irene unnie." Sabi ni Krystal.

"I WILL IF YOU STOP FUCKING SLAPPING ME!" Sigaw ni Seulgi. 

"I SWEAR TO THE DIYOS UP THERE, SLUGGIE, YOU'RE SO BOBO TALAGA FOREVER AND EVER, MAGPAKAILANMAN!"

"STOP. FUCKING. SLAPPING ME!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Wala ba talagang aawat?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa tropa. 

"Well..Twix is handling it well." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Get. Off. Dalgom, B1!" Sigaw ni Jamie. Pinapalis si Milo na hinahabol ang asong tumatahol-tahol sa pile ng mga bata na nag-aaway-away sa gitna ng playpen.

Bumuntong-hininga si Yeri. "Di na nakakatuwa." Sabi niya. Sumipol ng malakas kaya napatigil ang mga bata, napatakip sa tenga ang mga adults. 

Binatukan ni Yeri si Irene. Binatukan ang ibang mga kaibigan. 

"Ayos na sana cool parentals kayo eh." Sabi ni Yeri. "Kaso Jesus H. Christ, PARANG-AWA NAMAN MATUTO KAYONG MAG DISIPLINA NG MGA ANAK NIYO OR IBALIK NIYO NALANG SA MGA SINAPUPUNAN NIYO!!"

"Damn, Yerms.." Bulong ni Irene.

"Holyshit?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Truth bomb much?" Comment ni Rosé.

"Di ako nakaiwas." Sabi ni Joy.

"Tbh..I feel like ligtas mga anak ko.." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"I mean..relatively or?" Sabi ni Jennie. "Kasi the only flaw Felix has is yung namana niya kay Lisa na narcolepsy.."

"Yeh..and..Nicholas is fine..I think?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"I feel like Casper would benefit if someone teaches him how to be less..flaming? Maybe?" Sabi ni Rosé kay Wendy.

Bumungisngis ang barkada. Awkward pero lahat natawa. 

"I should be offended but that shit's hilarious." Sabi ni Joy.

"WALA BANG NAKAISIP SA INYO NA SA LAGAY NG TRIP NIYO EH MGA WALA KAYONG KWENTANG MAGULANG?!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

"Tangina naman, erp?" Sabi ni Lisa. 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Irene. "Teka. Teka. May point si Yerms..holyshit..may point si bunso.."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel like I need a vacation..or..Irene and I both do? Ewan.." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Bakit naman?" Tanong ni Krystal.

"I don't know, 'Stal..Just..ayun nga..I don't regret anything..di lang maiwasang isipin na para bang..did we rush it with the having kids thing? Are we mature enough for it? Kasi at this rate..we just let the kids do whatever the hell they want to do."

"Was going to make tanong why you're so payag with that idea actually.."

"I mean..right?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinahayaan niyo lang kaya mga nawiwili eh." Reklamo ni Yeri. "I mean..bukod sa usual na turo niyo about being polite and shit and respect the elders blah blah..which hurray! Good for y'all! Ano pa?" Tanong niya.

Nagtinginan ang tropa. 

"Mga erp..wala na. Yun na yun. Everything else chaotic..kinukunsinte niyo." Sabi ni Yeri.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Jisoo. Shinush siya ni Yeri.

"Alam kong wala akong panghahawakan kasi kinunsinti niyo din yung mga kalokohan ko pero putangina mga erp..adult tropa niyo ako. Mga anak niyo pinaguusapan natin dito." 

"May..point si Yerms." Nakayukong sabi ni Irene. "Hindi habang-buhay eh puro tayo lang kasama ng mga bata.."

Lumingon ang lahat sa playpen. 

Nagdo-drawing na ulit sa isang sulok nito si Jamie katabi ni Dalgom. Tulog sa tabi niya sila Felix at Daisy. Binubuo ni Nicholas ulit (meticulously) ang dollhouse, kinukumbinsi ng kambal (in Korean) na magandang idea ang sumakay sa loob ng toybin si Penny for some unknown reason.

"They're gonna have a hard time out in the real world if they think most of the stuff they pull..don't have any consequences.." Sabi ni Irene. "And yes, before anyone says anything..I know the bananas are due for some discipline..more than anyone else's kids."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Make usap Irene unnie, Slug. Please." Sabi ni Krystal. 

"I will, Krystal. I promise. Just..I don't know how to start lamoyun?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

Bumuntong-hininga si Krystal. "Gee, Slug..I don't know either. Di ako her asawa. But maybe make simula with 'hey, I don't know about you but our kambal is like..hella magulo and I don't think they know they're magulo and they're making damay all the other kids sa gulo so maybe we should make bago that?'"

"Jesus..no need to be mean about it." 

"Gotta have someone make sabi to you the truth."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Your Bananas..have somehow managed to inherit tropang Itim na Bulbol's penchant for crazy shit." Diretsong sabi ni Krystal. Dinuduro si Seulgi. "Not just one person from the tropa, mind you..it's all of their gulo..in two tiny four year old bodies. And if you don't do anything about it..your twins are gonna end up taking over the world with their genius brains..and not in a good way. Oh, and they'd probs take the other tropa's kids with them coz..ya know..they have their own clique now."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So I guess the trick is to be stern with them?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Which..how?" Sagot ni Rosé. "Look at them."

"They're kids." Sabi ni Jisoo. "They're going to do kid shit."

"Di naman lahat ng kid shit na gagawin nila is good kid shit?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Napaisip ako bigla na hindi kaya..di pa tayo lahat mature enough para magkaroon ng anak?" Sabi ni Lisa.

"Pito na yung mga bata ngayon mo pa naisip yan?!" Sabi ni Joy.

Pinalo ni Irene ang lamesa. "Mga erp." Sabi niya sa barkada. "Naiisip niyo ba naiisip ko?"

"Eh?" Sagot ng lahat.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Krystal went home." Sabi ni Seulgi pagpasok niya sa pantry. 

Pinagtinginan siya ng lahat. "Problema niyo?" Tanong niya.

"Snuggle.." Sabi ni Irene.

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk."

"Yeah we do."

Tumango ang tropa. Siniko ni Joy si Wendy na huminga ng malalim. 

"Slug.." Tawag ni Wendy.

"Yeh?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"I don't know why I think this was a good idea, I'd probably regret it once we get there pero.."

"What, Wendy?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"The kids need to go to discipline bootcamp."

"Ha? What the heck is a discipline bootcamp?" 

"Yung bootcamp where we also learn how to be less makalat parents.." Sabi ni Lisa.

"What?" Takang tanong ni Seulgi. Nakita ang itsura ng mga bata. "Also, why are the kids all facing the wall, Blair Witch Project style?!"

"Step one." Sabi ni Rosé. Kinilabutan. "Although yeh now that you mention it, BossDad..that kinda looks creepy."

Nagtaas ng kamay si Joy. "Step one. Time-out." Entry niya.

"We all decided na maglapag ng rule for time-out everytime one of them pulls off something disruptive or just..messy?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"What about the other ones who didn't do shit?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"All for one, one for all tayo dito." Sabi ni Yeri. "Test their regard for other people nadin if ya think about it. One messes up, all of them gets the time-out."

"What.." Umiling si Seulgi. "Whose idea was this?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. Nilapitan si Seulgi. "Mine, Snuggle." Sagot niya. 

"And everyone just decided to agree with it?"

Kanya-kanyang tango at random noises of yes ang barkada.

"Tara muna sa office mo. We really need to talk." Aya ni Irene kay Seulgi.

"Step two is another team building.." Sabi ni Wendy. "For us..and also for the kids. Kind of like a vacation coz we all need it but not really coz..well..discipline bootcamp?" Awkward jazz hands.

"I..whatever guys..I'll get back to you..just..let me talk to my wife first." Sabi nalang ni Seulgi.


	149. NAPTIME, TALKTIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 149.
> 
> Bunbun and Snuggle talk and make up through a minor disagreement. 
> 
> Sure kayong oks lang kayo sa takbo ha? Salamat sa pagbabasa as always, and follow through once I have it! Labyu guys!

Tahimik na sinara ni Seulgi ang pintuan ng office niya. Tahimik din na sinet-up ang pull-out couch, tahimik na kumuha ng dalawang unan at isang kumot mula sa trunk na nasa tabi ng sofa. 

Sumenyas siya ng higa kay Irene ng matapos. 

Sumunod naman ang asawa niya. Tapos hinila na siya para pumatong. 

Sabay silang bumuntong-hininga.

"Snuggle?"

Hinalikan lang ni Seulgi sa gitna ng leeg si Irene. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The twins are.."

"Twice the amount of crazy?"

"Yes?"

"Hmm.."

Nagsimula si Irene na dahan-dahang laruin ang buhok ng nasa ibabaw niya. "Also..yung mga ampon."

"Hmm.."

"Yerms yelled at everyone kanina." Kwento ni Irene. "Real talk kung real talk eh."

"Nice one, in-law. Remind me to give the kid a raise." Sagot ni Seulgi.

Natahimik silang dalawa. Humihikab-hikab na si Seulgi sa pwesto. Paminsang halik sa noo niya si Irene.

"I'm sorry you're stressed out." Sabi ni Irene. "I know how you like it when things are in order, Snuggle..and..well..pasensya na medyo naabuso yung free pass mo sakin and to everyone else."

Tumango si Seulgi. "I mean..things still get done, Bunbun.." Sabi niya. "Magulo man..firm's actually never functioned better."

"I know..I handle accounts remember?" Biro ni Irene. 

Natawa sila ng bahagya. 

Humikab ulit si Seulgi. "I love you." Bulong niya sa pinapatungan. 

"I love you too, Snuggle..just..I'm sorry." Sagot ni Irene.

"Don't be. Di lang naman yung kalat saging tsaka kalat Itim na Bulbol yung pinroblema ko."

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. Tinanggal na ang tali ng buhok ni Seulgi para mas madali niyang maidaan ang mga daliri sa buhok nito, sinimulan nadin na isa-isang buksan ang butones ng polo. "I guess being the type of well known architects that you and Wendy are.." Sabi niya.

"Isn't as glamorous as it sounds." Sabi ni Seulgi. Hinubad ang polo na nakalas na ng asawa, binaba ang zipper ng dress ni Irene.

"Hmm.."

"I'm sorry, Irene."

"Ha? For what?"

"I barely have time nowadays."

"Yeah you do. Wanna know how I know? Kasi I check out your planner every other day. I KNOW you make time for the important stuff."

"Still not the amount of time you and the kids deserve."

"It's enough, Snuggle Bear."

"Hmm.."

Tahimik sila parehong naghubad. Balik sa pwesto ng matapos, sabay na huminga ng malalim. 

"Fucking..I can't believe this shit." Sabi ni Irene. Natatawa.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Seulgi. "Hmm?" Tanong niya.

"Remember when we used to get naked so we can have sex?"

"Well..yes?"

"Ngayon we get naked and then just freakin' cuddle. What the hell mehn..backwards. Kainis."

Natawa nalang si Seulgi. "We can go..if you're up for it. Make up sex?" Offer niya.

"Did we fight?" Pabirong tanong ni Irene. 

Nagsimula ng bumaba ang kamay ni Seulgi. "Minor disagreement." Comment niya. Narating ang destination, nagsimulang maglaro. 

"Ohshit..uh..fuck..yeh..minor..god..I..I need two, Slug..SHIT!..Minor..disagreement..faster please..may backlogs ako." 

"Hmmm.."

"We..still..need to talk about..OH!..what to do..with..the twins.."

Binilisan lang ni Seulgi ang galaw ng kamay niya. Pinapaliguan na ng halik ang dibdib ng nasa ilalim. "Later love." Bulong niya.

Sandaling pinigil ni Irene ang ulo ni Seulgi na unti-unti ng bumababa para samahan ang kamay na naglalaro sa pagitan ng mga hita niya. "Slug..I can't believe I'm saying this but I swear to GOD! FUCKTHATFEELSAMAZING!"

"Hmm?" 

"I..we need to talk, Snuggle Bear." Sabi ni Irene.

"I know, Bunbun. I promise we'll talk solutions later. Can't I make love to my wife first?"

Nagtitigan sila. Tinapik ni Irene sa pisngi si Seulgi. "I mean..fine. If you insist."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not going in there, Jichu." Matigas na sabi ni Rosé kay Jisoo.

"Chip naman!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ikaw lang hindi sinisinghalan ni Boss sa office na to, erp." Sabi ni Lisa kay Rosé.

Umiling ng umiling si Rosé. "Yeh. No. Those two are probs doing stuff in there. I don't want to walk in on that, thank you very much. Tsaka di nga sisinghal si BossDad but I doubt ate Irene would do the same." 

"It's naptime, Rosie." Sabi ni Wendy.

"I know, Wannie. I'm just as antsy about it as you are." Sagot ni Rosie. "Daisy cries if she doesn't get enough sleep." 

"So kumatok ka na sa office ni Boss Slug parang awa. Nicholas gets gayer pag di nakakapag-nap." Sabi ni Joy.

"Is that even possible?" Tanong ni Jennie. "I thought you and boss Wan don't care if he's gay or nah?" 

Kibit-balikat lang sila Wendy at Joy. "Tanggap na namin." Sabay na sabi. 

"So many signs." Dugtong ni Wendy. 

"Still not walking into that mess guys." Sabi ni Rosé. 

"Sabagay.." Comment ni Lisa. "Patong ko na lang sa desk ko si Felix swak na."

Binatukan ni Jennie si Lisa. "We are not making our child sleep on top of a desk." Pikon na sabi.

Ginantihan lang ni Lisa si Jennie. "Nakakatulog si Felix sa ilalim ng lababo, Puta." Pikon din na sagot. "Luxury accomodation na yung desk sa lagay na to, bakit ba ang arte mo?!"

"Enough you two." Saway ni Jisoo. Umiling. "Still nah, Chip?" Tanong niya sa asawa.

Tumango si Rosé. "The playpen is comfy enough. Kasya silang pito dun, ayos na. Patayin nalang natin yung ilaw sa pantry." Offer niya.

Nagtanguan ang lahat. Kanya-kanyang variation ng 'oo nga naman', 'sabagay', 'actually', at 'pwede na.'

Tumayo na si Jisoo. Hinalikan sa noo si Rosie tapos nilapitan ang dalawang anak na tumatakbo sa paligid ng office habang hinahabol ni Dalgom. Naka-piggyback si Daisy sa kuya niyang si Jamie. "Naptime, kids." Sabi niya.

Binaba lang ni Jamie si Daisy na mabilis namang nagpabuhat kay Jisoo. "Naptime, Dalgommie." Sabi ni Jamie sa aso bago tahimik na nagpunta sa pantry. 

Lumabas si Lisa galing sa pantry. Natatawa. "Welp. Di ko na kelangan ayain yung anak ko. Mag-isa ng nakatulog, for once eh dun sa dapat niyang tulugan." Kwento ni Lisa sa tropa. 

Lumingap si Wendy. Tumayo at nilapitan ang anak na nakaupo sa desk ni Joy at nagsusuklay ng isang doll. "Come on, Nicky. Naptime." Aya niya.

"Can I hug Patricia while I nap?" Tanong ni Casper.

"What..who's Patricia?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Winagayway ni Nicholas ang doll kay Wendy. "My doll, Mom. Duh." Sagot nito.

"Yeh no. You don't say duh, buddy. Not to me."

Sumimangot si Nicholas. "Sorry.." Bulong niya.

Binuhat na ni Wendy ang bata. "It's all good, Nicky. You can be sassy when you're older. Wag muna ngayon. Madaming tulog pa kailangan mo before you can get there."

"Can I cud-"

"Yes, Nicky my boy. You can cuddle Patricia."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hingal sila pareho. Hinihintay lang na maramdaman ang lamig ng aircon na nilakasan ni Seulgi. 

"Feels like lightyears since we had sex the way we're used to doing it." Comment ni Irene. Tinatapik-tapik ang collarbones ng pinapatungan.

"Hmm..explosive, high octane fucking?" Biro ni Seulgi.

"Yeh bruh. Don't you miss it?" 

Kibit-balikat lang si Seulgi. "Sometimes. But not by much. I'm fine with where we are."

"Hmm.."

"I like it when I can go slow with you."

"Sabagay. Di naman ako talo."

Hinalikan ni Seulgi sa balikat si Irene. Pabirong kumagat ng bahagya. "Right?"

"Hmm.."

Natahimik sila. Ilang sandali lang ay nagsimulang mag-beep ang wristwatch ni Seulgi na nakapatong sa office desk niya. "It's naptime." Bulong niya kay Irene na humikab.

"For us or for the kids?" Tanong ni Irene. 

"For the kids. But for us too if you want to nap." Sagot ni Seulgi. 

"Please, Snuggle Bear? I'll put in overtime for the work I'll put off. Isang oras."

Natawa si Seulgi. Matagal. Naiyak pa. 

Pinalo siya ni Irene sa dibdib. "Tinatawa-tawa mo diyan?" Pikon na tanong. 

Nagpunas ng luha si Seulgi. Hinalikan sa noo si Irene, binaligtad ang pwesto nila tapos pinaulanan na siya ng halik sa buong mukha. "You NEVER put in overtime, Bunbun." Sabi niya. "Kahit nung hindi pa tayo. Wag ka ngang nanggu-good time! Allergic ka dun. Lul." 

"Alam mo ang tangina mo." Banat ni Irene. Sinampal lang palayo ang mukha ni Seulgi. "Can't I make an exception?"

"Sure." Nagsimula ng magbihis si Seulgi. "Remember nung bago palang tong office and Yerms made our very first microwave explode two minutes bago mag-uwian?"

"Oh?"

"You left us to deal with the ensuing fire pagpatak ng alas-singko." Deadpan na sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Well..I had places to be nung araw na yun!" Katwiran ni Irene.

Tumawa lang ulit si Seulgi. Binalot ng kumot ang hubad padin na si Irene tapos hinalikan ulit sa noo. "Places to be that I quote, 'not here, bahala kayo diyan.'" Sabi niya.

"Para namang ewan."

"Sige na. Matulog ka na. Hahanapin ko yung tatlo. I'll pay you five times your hourly rate pag nag-overtime ka talaga mamaya."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nagtinginan ang tropa. 

Binilang ulit ang tulog na mga bata sa playpen. 

Jamie, Felix, Nicholas, Daisy, Penny.

Lima.

Nagtinginan sila ulit.

Lumunok ng laway si Wendy. "Guys. Nasaan yung kambal?" Tanong niya.

"Katabi na sana ng kapatid nilang si Penny kung alam natin." Sarcastic na sagot ni Joy.

"BossDad is going to rip everyone a new asshole." Sabi ni Rosé.

Kanya-kanya silang shudder. 

"Maliit lang yung office." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Hanapin natin, panigurado may trail yung dalawang yun."

"Ayos lang sana kung andito sa loob." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Kaso baka lumabas?" Sabi ni Lisa. "Tapos sa ibang office naghasik ng evil genius shenanigans?"

"Shet.." Sabi ni Wendy.

"I'm going to rip every single one of you a new asshole..and then cut your medical bills out of your salary pag di niyo ako tinulungang mahanap yung mga saging within twenty minutes." Sabi ng pumasok sa pantry at nakarinig ng lahat na si Seulgi.

Nagpulasan ang barkada. Kanya-kanyang whisper shout (magigising yung mga tulog na bata) ng pangalan nung kambal.


	150. A WEEKEND WITH THE KIDS 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150.
> 
> We're getting a glimpse of what the tropa's weekends look like now that they have kids. 
> 
> I hope you guys would like this arc. I'll post the next part once I have it written, salamat for being here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"May lakad ba tayo today?" Tanong ni Lisa kay Jennie. 

"Wala. Kung meron edi sana sinabi ko na sayo kanina palang diba?" Sagot ni Jennie.

"Hrrrrrgh. Ang pakyu mo. Pakyu ka. Nagtatanong ng maayos eh." Reklamo ni Lisa.

"Pakyu ka din. Uso yung tanong na may sense." Banat ni Jennie.

Pabulong nalang ang usap (away) nila simula ng magka-anak. Partly dahil ayaw nilang madinig ni Felix ang murahan (WITH LOVE. Murahan with love.) nilang mag-asawa, partly dahil madalas namang tulog ang bata at ayaw nilang maistorbo. 

Nilingon nila ang anak nila na as usual ay natutulog nanaman sa floor sa gitna ng sala. Nakaunan sa tiyan ni Louis, nakayakap kay Kuma, napapalibutan ng iba pang mga pusa, binabantayan ng paminsang humihikab na si Kai.

"You think we should do something about that?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Lisa. Sumenyas kay Felix. 

"Saan?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Mehn. Walang ginawa kung di matulog si Felix. Para siyang si Sleeping Beauty except yung version galing sa Shrek."

Natawa silang dalawa. 

Umiling si Lisa. Inakbayan si Jennie, binuksan ang TV, hininaan ang volume. "Ayos lang yan, Jennie. Ganyan din daw ako nung bata ako sabi ni Lola." Kwento niya. "Joke lang yung sabi ko sa tropa na sayo nagmana si Felix. Sakin talaga."

"Di nga?"

"Yep. Nung minsan pa nga daw eh maghapon akong hinanap ni Lola tapos nakita lang ni Ka Mario nung dapithapon na natutulog sa loob ng timba dun sa balon sa kabilang side ng barrio."

"What the fuck, Lisa." Deadpan na comment ni Jennie. "That did not help me not be worried."

Tinapik-tapik ni Lisa sa balikat si Jennie. "Punta tayo sa barrio?" Aya niya. 

"Labo mo kausap. Pakyu."

"Pakyu ka din."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not going to let go are you?" Natatawang sabi ni Jisoo kay Jamie.

"Nope." Nakangiting sagot ng anak.

Bumuntong-hininga siya. "Okay. Well then I guess you're coming with."

"Dalgom gwoing two vwet?" Tanong ni Daisy.

Tumango si Jisoo. Lumuhod para level sa bunso niya tapos pinagpag ang laylayan ng dress bago niya buhatin at halikan sa noo. "Yes, Daisy." Sagot niya. "Sama ka?"

"Pwease?"

"Coolbeans. Call your mom then. Make it a family outing." Binaba ang anak na mabilis namang tumakbo para hanapin si Rosé. 

"Careful on the stairs, Trix!" Paalala ni Jamie.

Tinapik lang ni Jisoo sa ulo si Jamie. "We need to work on your attachment to Dalgom, dude." 

Umiling si Jamie. Niyakap lang lalo ang aso. "Dalgom's my bestfriend, Mom."

"Yeh bro. I know. He's my bestfriend too."

"Mine now."

"Are you two fighting over Dalgom again?" Tanong ng bumababa sa hagdan at may buhat kay Daisy na si Rosé. 

"Inaagawan ako." Naka-pout na sumbong ni Jisoo pagkalapit niya sa asawa.

Tumawa si Rosé. Hinalikan sa pisngi si Jisoo habang dinudukot ang susi ng kotse mula sa bulsa nito. "Para kang bata." Bulong niya.

"Dalgom's my son too ya know."

"Yeah I know, Jichu. Kaso.." Sumenyas si Rosé sa tinutukoy na nakikipaglaro na ulit kay Jamie na nagsusuot ng sapatos. "Look at them. Jamie needs Dalgom more than you now."

"Hmm.."

"Mommy can we feed fishies befowe we go?" Tanong ni Daisy kay Rosé.

"Ready!" Sabi ni Jamie. Kinakabitan na ng leash si Dalgom. 

"Oks." Sabi ni Rosé. Hinalikan ulit si Jisoo pero sa labi na. "Feed Joohwangie and the others tapos bounce?" 

Ngumiti nalang si Jisoo. _"So in love, so in love, so in love with you, my love, am I."_ Kanta niya.

"I love you too, Jichu."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Nicky." Bati ni Wendy sa anak niya.

Kumaway si Casper. "Hullo!" Masayang sagot.

"What are you up to?"

"Coloring."

"Neat. Can I join?"

Inabutan siya ni Nicholas ng extra na coloring book. "Okay. But we share crayons."

"Sure thing, buddy."

Tahimik silang nagkulay. 

Dumating si Joy. Tinapik sa noo si Casper tapos umupo sa tabi ni Wendy. "Trip niyo?" Tanong niya.

"Coloring, Mommy." Sagot ni Wendy. May kindat.

"Ang harot mo. Bastos." 

"Luh?"

"Wankosayo, Wan."

Tumawa lang si Wendy. Binaba ang hawak na blue crayon tapos inakbayan si Joy. Pinanuod nila si Nicholas.

"He needs a haircut." Sabi ni Joy.

"Does he want a haircut?" Sagot ni Wendy.

Kibit-balikat si Joy. Tinapik ulit si Nicholas na nilingon siya. 

"Yes, mommy?" Tanong ni Casper.

"You want a haircut?" Tanong ni Wendy.

"Ginugulo ka na ng bangs mo." Sabi ni Joy.

Hinawi ni Nicholas ang buhok mula sa mukha. "Can I make it longer?" Tanong niya.

Nagtinginan sila Wendy at Joy. Natawa pareho.

"Ket naman?" Tanong ni Joy.

Kibit-balikat si Nicholas. "I've seen pictures of Mommy." Sabi niya. "You have nice hair. If I have mine longer like yours, we can bray..bra..braid? it..right?"

"Hmmm.." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Is that okay?" Tanong ni Nicholas.

"Ayos lang ba?" Nakangiting sagot ni Joy.

Natatawang umiling si Wendy. Hinawi lang ang buhok ng anak tapos tinapik sa pisngi. "Whatever you want, Nicky." Sabi niya.

Yumakap ang bata sa kanila ni Joy. "Thank you!"

"No problem, son. No problem."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tapos ka na ba sa ginagawa mo?" Natatawang tanong ni Irene sa nagma-mop ng banyo nila na si Yeri. 

"Mmmrppp..mrpp..ungrateful..mrrp." Pag mutter ng tinanong.

"Nukamo?"

"Ungrateful niyo kako."

"Wow. Blunt." Pumasok si Irene sa banyo. Sumandal lang sa counter.

"May date ako dapat ngayon kasama si Saeron." Sabi ni Yeri. Sinawsaw ang mop sa katabing timba.

"Kinidnap mo yung kambal namin kahapon tapos you expect na hindi ka papagtripan ni Slug?" Sagot ni Irene.

Bumalik lang sa pagma-mop si Yeri. "Kayo na nga tinulungan eh." Sabi niya.

"How? Exactly did you help us?"

"Pansin mo ba?"

"Ang alin?"

"Yung kambal niyo. Kumalma na kahit papano yung ADHD."

Napaisip si Irene. Naalala na oo nga naman. Kumalma ang mga saging simula nung nilabas ng bunsong ampon. Magulo padin, pero normal na gulo ng bata sa edad nila. Kumunot ang noo niya. Tinuro si Yeri. "Did you drug my Bananas?" 

"Luh? Di ko kelangan i-drug yung mga saging noh!" Nakahawak sa dibdib na sagot ni Yeri. "Tsaka anong akala mo sakin?! Sira-ulo ako pero I don't mess with that drug shit bruh."

Binaba ni Irene ang kamay na nakaturo. Tumango. "Fine. Di mo sila tinurukan ng gamot mo. Pero what did you do?"

Kibit-balikat si Yeri. "Swak na pangaral, crazy prankster to crazy prankster style." Sabi niya.

"Hmm.."

"Pag walang results na maayos or pag nag relapse eh you're welcome na batukan ako."

"Aasahan ko yan, Yerim."

"Sure sure. Tumabi ka diyan. Kukunin ko yung pangkuskos ng toilet."

Tumabi nga si Irene. Pinanuod si Yeri na ginawa ang sinabi. Bumuntong-hininga siya. Hinila ng yakap si Yeri bago pa makapunta sa toilet.

"YAK! ANONG GINAGAWA MO?!" Reklamo ni Yeri.

"Shut up and take the affection, maknae. Minsan lang to." Sabi ni Irene. Hinigpitan ang yakap.

Bumuntong-hininga si Yeri. Nag-relax na nga tapos awkward na binalik ang yakap. "Anong trip mo, Madam?" Tanong niya.

Suminghot si Irene. 

"Wag kang iiyak pota naman." Sabi ni Yeri. Suminghot na din. 

"Yerms."

"Ano?"

"Mahal kita."

"Eew."

Saglit na kumalas sa yakap si Irene para lang masampal si Yeri. Bumalik ulit sa yakap pagkatapos. "Seryoso, bunso. Mahal kita. Dabest na maknae sa balat ng lupa, talo pa yung maknae ng Red Velvet."

"Ay walang ganun, Madam." Umiiling na sabi ni Yeri. "Walang tatalo sa maknae ng Red Velvet."

"Hmm."

"Except probs yung maknae ng SNSD pero meh. Ano bang opinion ko dun eh diyosa naman silang lahat."

"Labyu, Yerms. Sira-ulo man eh laking tulong. Talagang hulog ng langit sa tropang Itim na Bulbol." Sabi ni Irene.

"Mhmm. You know it."

Tahimik silang nagyakapan sa gitna ng banyo ng bahay nila Irene at Seulgi.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Tanong ng nakatagpo sa kanila na si Seulgi.

"KANG FAM GROUP HUG!" Sabay-sabay na sigaw ng kasama ni Seulgi na sila Milo, Sebastian, at Penny bago sugurin sila Irene at Yeri at makigulo.


	151. A WEEKEND WITH THE KIDS 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 151.
> 
> We find out where the Bananas went nung nawala sila during naptime, JenLisa makes plans for Felix, ChuChip gets a new family member, SaeRi talks about the future, and SeulRene requests a few things from B1 and B2. 
> 
> Enjoy guys! Team building tayo ulit on the next arc, it's going to be fun.

_ "Why are we here?" Tanong ni Milo kay Yeri.  _

_ "Pops Bear is going to look for us." Sabi ni Sebastian. "It's naptime. She's going to be mad." _

_ Tinitigan ni Yeri ang dalawang bata. Umiling. "Di ko naman alam kung bakit ngayon pa kayo nag-alala sa badtrip ng 'Pops Bear' niyo." Uminom ng inorder na kape.  _

_ "Can I have some of that?" Tanong ni Sebastian.  _

_ "Nah mehn. Hyper ka na. Pag nagkape ka pa eh baka lalo na." Tanggi ni Yeri. _

_ "Hmm.." _

_ Lumingap lang sa paligid ng tinatambayang Starbucks ang kambal. Bumuntong-hininga si Yeri.  _

_ "Psst. Saging one and two." Tawag niya sa mga kasama.  _

_ "Yes?" Sabay na sagot. _

_ "You two are smart right?" _

_ "Mommies say we are." _

_ "Oks. Good. Ganito. I have a question." _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "What happens everytime you two do you?" _

_ Nagtinginan ang dalawang bata.  _

_ "I don't understand." Sabi ni Sebastian.  _

_ "Kapag kayo eh umaakyat kung saan-saan or pulling your pranks on people, or breaking things kasi nga you climb everything and pull pranks on everyone. What happens?"  _

_ "Uhhmm..Pops Bear goes quiet." Sabi ni Milo. _

_ "Mommy laughs..and then she also goes quiet because Pops Bear is quiet and then at night we hear Mommy and Pops Bear whispering about things." _

_ Tumango si Yeri. "You two know what it means when your 'Pops Bear' goes quiet?" _

_ "Sometimes Kuya Twix gets scolded by his parents." Tuloy ni Sebastian.  _

_ "Sometimes the other kids cry." Tuloy ni Milo. _

_ Natawa si Yeri. "Yun. Pero sagutin niyo tanong ko. You know what it means when your 'Pops Bear' goes quiet?"  _

_ Umiling ang dalawang bata.  _

_ "Usually..your 'Pops Bear' goes quiet because she's mad. And ayaw niya sumigaw so tumatahimik nalang siya. And then looks for ways to make your entire life hard as a punishment." _

_ "How do you know that?" Tanong ni Milo. _

_ "Kasi boss ko 'Pops Bear' niyo and before you two came along..ganun ang galawan niya saming tropa." Paliwanag ni Yeri. _

_ "So Pops Bear gets mad when Milo and I do things?" Nakasimangot na sabi ni Sebastian. _

_ Tumango-tango si Yeri. "Yeh most likely. Pero di naman lahat ng ginagawa niyo eh nakakagalit. Y'all are hella cute..just..destructive?" _

_ "What's destructive mean?" Tanong ni Milo. _

_ "Nakakasira kayo. Tapos gastos ang ending parati. Mygahd. Maghihirap parentals niyo sa damage bills palang. Stressed pa the other parentals kasi you take their kids along the mess." _

_ Nagtinginan ang kambal.  _

_ "Ganto..gets ko kayo, Bananas." Sabi ni Yeri. "Bata pa kayo. Curious blah blah. Pero why not try something new?" _

_ "Huh?" Sabay na sabi. _

_ "Do you two want your parents to be quiet coz they're mad all the time?" Tanong ni Yeri. _

_ "No!" Sabay na sagot. _

_ "Then how about we chill on being makalat? Tutulungan ko kayo. Step one is to only pull pranks if whoever you're pranking..deserves it." _

_ "But..that means we can't prank all the time!" Reklamo ni Sebastian. _

_ Natigil si Yeri. "Well..yeah B2. Pero das the point. Mas masaya yung feeling pag may reason yung gulo niyo. Learned that coz I'm a grown up." _

_ "You're not a grown-up." Banat ni Milo. _

_ "Lam mo ikaw?!" Sagot ni Yeri. Nakaturo sa bata. Kumurap siya. Binaba ang kamay, huminga ng malalim. "Yeh whatevs na nga lang. Basta. If you two manage not to break things and make your parents mad, every day for a whole week, may reward kayo sakin." Offer niya. _

_ "What's the reward?" Tanong ng dalawa. _

_ Winaggle ni Yeri ang isang daliri sa kambal. "You won't find out unless you do what I asked." _

_ Tumango-tango ang dalawang bata. Nagtitigan tapos sabay na nagkibit-balikat ang nag-offer ng kamay kay Yeri. "Okay. We'll do it."  _

_ Kinamayan sila ni Yeri. "Every week, Bananas." Sabi niya. "Every week. Isang mali and you lose the reward. Gets?" _

_ "Sure, Ninang Meyim. Bring it." _

_ "Madali naman palang mga kausap. Ewan kung bakit di kaya ni Boss tsaka Madam." Bulong ni Yeri. Inubos ang kape tapos tumayo. "Tara na, mga saging! Handa na akong saluhin ang sapok ng 'Pops Bear' niyo." _

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst."

Lumingon si Seulgi sa tumawag. Nagtaas ng kilay. "Yes, Bunbun?"

Sumenyas si Irene na sundan siya ng asawa. Nakarating sila sa tapat ng kwarto ng tatlong anak nila, tumuro sa loob si Irene para makasilip sila pareho. Naglalaro ng lego ang kambal, nagkukulay si Penny.

"Anong meron?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Ang tahimik nung kambal." Sagot ni Irene.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeh I guess..pero weird. First time they're not trying to stuff Penny into random cabinets."

"Hmm.."

"Sabi ni Yerim kaya daw niya inilabas yung dalawa kahapon eh kasi daw kinausap niya na wag masyadong magkalat." Paliwanag ni Irene.

Halatang nagulat si Seulgi sa nalaman. "Talaga ba?" Sabi niya.

Tumango si Irene. Hinila na si Seulgi papunta sa kwarto nila. "Yeh. Ganun lang si Yerms pero minsan nakakatulong yun."

Ni-lock ni Seulgi ang pintuan. "So you assume she told the twins to do the same thing?" Binubuksan na ang polo. 

"Yup." Sagot ni Irene. Tinanggal ang hairtie, nagsimula nadin maghubad.

Sabay silang humiga sa kama tapos swak na cuddles. "Hmm.." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Good one, Yerms." Sabi ni Irene.

"Yeh. Salamat sa kanya I suppose. Sorry not sorry for making her clean our bathroom. She could have told someone she's taking them out para di tayo lahat naghanap kahapon."

Natawa si Irene. "Gags ka. Galit na galit kaya yung isa kasi daw late na siya sa date niya sa kapatid mo."

"Yaan mo siya."

"Brand niyo na din talagang mag in-laws?"

Natahimik silang dalawa. Humihikab na si Seulgi ng magsalita ulit si Irene. "Anong gagawin natin sa kambal?" Tanong niya. "Perfect opportunity now that they're chilled enough to listen."

Sandaling nag-isip si Seulgi. "Kausapin natin mamaya. We need some ground rules. Properly this time, Bunbun. Not that half-assed discipline shit you tried to pull when they were younger."

"Ay. Boss mode ka sa mga bata?" Nakasimangot na comment ni Irene.

Hinalikan siya sa balikat ni Seulgi. "Not full boss mode. Just enough to get them to listen. Ayokong matakot sila satin pero they need to learn when they can be crazy and when they're not supposed to be." Paliwanag ni Seulgi.

"Hmm.."

"Sa office din. I think it's time I set new conditions."

"Hmm.."

"Free pass padin naman."

"Not a free pass if there's conditions, Snuggle." Sabi ni Irene.

"Look..I trust everyone's parenting skills. Magulo yung tropa pero they all have their hearts in the right place. And their kids aren't as weird as ours..pero mehn. What I meant is they need to know when they can also help in disciplining the twins. Tulong-tulong na amirite? I mean..not like they don't ask us to help out sa mga anak nila paminsan diba?"

Tumango si Irene. "I guess you have a point.."

"I'm sorry, Bunbun. But if I don't put a healthy amount of fear sa kambal..di natin sila maaayos. Kasi the way we're going about things..they think they can do whatever and expect us to just let them, consequences be damned."

"Nah. You don't have to be sorry, Snuggle. I get you. I guess eto na yung point where we pull the good cop, bad cop scenario huh?"

"Yep."

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. Hinalikan ng malalim si Seulgi tapos ngumiti ng matapos. "Go and be Boss SnugglePops then. I'll remain as the chill MomBun they can run to everytime you scare the shit out of them."

"Neat. Thank you, love."

"No problem..wanna bang?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pretty sure na sa lahat ng tropa, tayo lang ang legit pwedeng magsabi na we have the best car rides." Nakangiting sabi ni Lisa kay Jennie.

Binulsa ni Jennie ang cellphone na ginamit niyang pangkuha ng picture sa katabi niya sa backseat at tulog na si Felix. "Probs. Except for ChuChip though." Comment niya.

Kumurap si Lisa. Inayos ang rearview mirror para mas maayos na makita ang mag-ina niya sa likod. "Meh. Ultra happy yung bunso nung dalawang yun diba? I bet maingay kahit pano sa kotse nila."

"Sabagay.."

Tuloy lang sila sa biyahe. 

Nagising si Felix pagkaraan ng isang oras nilang bumabagtas sa NLEX. "Mommy?" Tawag niya kay Jennie.

"Yes, Felix?" Sagot ni Jennie.

"Am hungwy."

"Sakto may rest stop." Sabi ni Lisa. Nag-signal para maka-merge sa shoulder lane. "What do you wanna eat, Felix?"

"Uhhh..I want what Mommy wants." Sagot ng bata.

"Okay..anong trip mo, JenJen? Libre ko na." Offer ni Lisa.

Nagtaas ng isang daliri si Jennie. Mang-aaway na sana tungkol sa budget ni Lisa pero nginitian siya ng asawa. "Siopao?" Nakangiti nalang din na sagot niya.

"Yun oh. Sige GG. Hen Lin. Tapos alam ko nasa isip mo, Jennie." Sabi ni Lisa. Nagpa-park na. "Pauwi yung sagot mo yes?"

"Lisa?"

"Hmm?"

"Mahal kita."

"Kinilig ako ACK! Labyu too, JenJen!"

"Yay! Love you mommies!" Masayang sabi ni Felix. Humikab.

"You're not seriously sleepy again are you?" Tanong ni Jennie sa bata.

"No, Mommy. Just hungwy."

"Well..okay. Tara na, bola-bola. Tapos we go and have lots of fun where your other mom grew up."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama is Dalgom okay?" Tanong ni Jamie sa katabi niya sa waiting area na si Jisoo. 

"Yeh bro. Why'd you ask?" Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Why does he have to go to the animal doctor all the time?"

Kinandong lang ni Jisoo ang anak. "Check-ups, I guess? Just to make sure he stays healthy."

"Okay..kind of like when you and Mommy bring Trix and I to the doctor?"

"Yup."

"Huh..where's Mommy and Trix?"

Lumingap si Jisoo. Kibit-balikat. "Don't know, bro. I'm sure they're alright tho."

"Hmm..can we go to the playground after this?"

"Sure thing, Twix." Binaba na ni Jisoo ang anak sa tabi niya. 

Bumalik si Jamie sa pagdo-drawing sa isang papel. Bumalik si Jisoo sa paglalaro sa cellphone.

"Psst. Jichu." Tawag ng isang boses mula sa kanan niya.

Lumingon siya. Si Rosé. Nakasilip mula sa isang pintuan na may sign sa taas na 'Recovery'

Tinapik niya sa ulo si Jamie tapos binilinan na huwag aalis sa kinalalagyan bago siya lumapit sa asawa. "Yes, Chip?"

"Tara dito." Hinatak siya ni Rosé papasok sa kwarto. 

"Are we even allowed in here?" Tanong ni Jisoo. Sumisilip sa mga nadadaan na spaces para sa recovering animals. 

"Vet said we can look around." Sagot ni Rosé. 

"Okay?"

Huminto sila sa isang corner. Tumuro si Rosé sa kabilang side. "Tingin ka dun but be quiet about it." Sabi niya.

Kibit-balikat na lang na sumunod si Jisoo. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we feeling today, Nicky?" Tanong ni Joy sa anak niya.

"Saan tayo pupunta?" Sagot ni Casper. 

"Mall, son." Sabi ng pumasok sa kwarto na si Wendy. 

Tumango ang bata. "Pink sweater because it's cold. The pants can be blue please?" Sabi niya.

Nagtinginan sila Joy at Wendy. 

"Oh. And I can wear the scarf Ninang Rosie gave me on my birthday!"

"Teh. Ano na? Fashionista naman pala." Biro ni Joy.

"Mom do I have brown shoes? With no socks because I think it will look better with no socks. And then can Mommy help me with my hair?" Sabi ni Nicholas. 

"Where do you get those ideas?" Tanong ni Wendy sa anak niya.

"Ken dresses like that on those Barbie movies I watch on the TV."

"Ayun naman pala." 

"Smart kid. I am proud." Sabi ni Joy. Binuhat na ang anak tapos hinalikan sa pisngi. "I'm going to make you look real handsome with your hair later."

"Yes please!" Masayang sabi ni Nicholas.

Bumuntong-hininga nalang si Wendy. "I gotta rewatch Glee." Bulong niya.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Gusto ko ng grumaduate." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Yeri sa kasama niyang tumambay sa isang coffee shop. 

"Bakit naman?" Sagot ni Saeron. 

"Jowatsong..napapagod na ako. Daming aralin." 

Hinawakan ni Saeron ang kamay ni Yeri. "Well..you want to be a Doctor right? Di naman talaga madali to get there." Sabi niya.

"I guess. Pero matagal. Ayokong mainip ka."

"Luh?"

Sinara ni Yeri ang librong inaaral. Bumuntong-hininga. "Saeron..legit. Ang laki ng pasalamat ko na ikaw yung kasama ko."

"Ay. Ang drama?" Biro ni Saeron.

"Nagrereklamo lang ako hindi dahil sa nahihirapan ako..more..kasi nahihirapan ka din?"

"Eh? Di kaya."

Umiling si Yeri. "Di na kita mai-date na hindi nagiging review session sa part ko."

Tinapik lang ni Saeron ng free hand ang lamesa. "Grabe ka sa sarili mo." Sabi niya kay Yeri. "I think it's great kaya na I can tag along your review sessions. May natututunan din ako."

"Sigurado ka na diyan sa opinion mo na yan?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Oo naman!" Sagot ni Saeron. "You did the same thing when I was in school. Pay it forward ko na lang to."

"Hmm..saglit ka na lang naman na student nung nagkakilala tayo."

"Kahit na. Same idea."

"Tatlong taon na tayong ganito."

"So? Last year mo na to."

"Tapos apat ulit na taon ng med school."

Kibit-balikat si Saeron. Binuksan ulit ang libro ni Yeri. "Exactly. Going to be fun."

Tumango si Yeri. Hinalikan ang kamay ni Saeron na nakahawak sa kanya. "I'll make you proud, Saeron. Watch me. I'll ace this shit."

"Go for it, Yerms. Go for it."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Igagawa kita ng swing dun, Felix. Pramis. Tapos tuturuan kitang umakyat sa mga puno ng mangga." Masayang sabi ni Lisa. 

"Tulog na kausap mo." Natatawang sagot ni Jennie.

Lumingon si Lisa sa rearview mirror. "Nak ng teteng yan. Fine." Reklamo niya.

Lalong tumawa si Jennie. Inabot nalang ang kamay ni Lisa sa gearshift para tapikin. "Tampo ka na niyan?" Biro niya.

"Dami kong pangarap na ituro sa kanya pagdating natin sa barrio." Mahinang sagot ni Lisa.

"Maituturo mo din naman yun."

"Not if parati siyang tulog."

"Meh. Pweds natin tanungin si Lola kung anong ginagawa niya sayo nung bata ka para di ka makatulog?" Offer ni Jennie.

"I guess.."

Natahimik sila. Tuloy lang sa pagda-drive si Lisa, tumingin na lang sa labas si Jennie. 

"Psst. Jennie." Tawag ni Lisa.

"Oh?"

"Saan mo trip mag-stay?"

"Ha? Edi sa kubo. Saan pa ba tayo magse-stay?"

"Oks na yung malaking bahay eh. Naisip ko baka mas gusto mo dun kesa sa kubo."

"Sus. Sanay na ako sa buhay probinsiya, Cardo."

"Di nga?" Biro ni Lisa. "May aircon sa mansyon."

"So? Malamig ang simoy ng hangin pag binuksan natin yung bintana sa kubo. May kulambo pa."

Tumango-tango si Lisa. "Tuturuan kong umakyat ng puno si Felix. Tapos papakita ko sa kanya yung treehouse, tapos isasama ko siyang manghuli ng isda sa palaisdaan ni Ka Mario."

"Tapos ituturo natin sa kanya kung alin yung tipo ng palaka na masarap iluto sa tinola." Dugtong ni Jennie.

"Kukwentuhan siya ng mga masayang kwento ni Lola."

"Dalhin natin siya dun sa may tapat ng simbahan niyo para dun sa mga palabunutan. Diba fiesta sa inyo ngayon?"

"Tama! Isusunod natin siya sa prusisyon. Masaya yung ipapatak mo sa kamay mo yung wax sa kandila."

"Dafuck?"

"Ay you've been missing out, JenJen!"

"Isn't that painful?"

"Ays na yun mehn! Ewan ko ba pero fun pramis! Saktong-sakto yung fiesta."

"Ugh. Whatever. Sige na lang. You turned out well anyway..I guess mabuti na yung Felix learns a few things."

"Psst. Jennie."

"Ano?"

"Mahal kita." Matagal na tahimik ang sagot sa sinabi ni Lisa. Kumunot ang noo niya. "Tangina neto eh. Balik mo. Grabehan ha." Reklamo ni Lisa.

"Lul." Sagot ni Jennie. Nakasilip sa labas ng bintana. 

"Kinilig ka noh?"

"Pakyu."

"Labyu too, Siopao!"

Gumulong si Felix sa tabi ni Jennie. Nagpalit ng pwesto, tulog padin.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm.." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"You going to deny Daisy that happiness?" Biro ni Rosé sa asawa niya.

Binulsa ni Jisoo ang wallet pagkatapos magbayad sa cashier ng vet clinic. "Hmm.."

"Yieee titiklop siya!" Asar ni Rosé. 

"Tara na, Twix?" Tanong ni Jisoo sa anak niyang nakikipaglaro kay Dalgom sa waiting area.

"Corny mo." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Rosé. Nag walk-out na palabas ng clinic papunta sa kotse.

Natatawang umiling si Jisoo. 

"Lagot ka." Sabi ni Jamie. "You made Mommy frown."

Lumuhod si Jisoo para level sila ng anak niya. "Wanna help me get your little sister?" Aya niya kay Jamie.

Tinapik ni Jamie si Dalgom. "Isn't that what we're going to do?"

"Yeh mehn. Dito tayo. I know where she is."

Sinama ni Jisoo si Jamie at si Dalgom papunta sa recovery room na pinanggalingan nila ni Rosé earlier. Dinala hanggang sa corner kung saan nila unang pinanuod ni Rosé si Daisy. 

"Silip ka dun, Twix." Request ni Jisoo. "Tell me what you see."

Sumilip ang anak. "Trix is talking to a box." Balita ng bata. "I think there's a puppy in there."

Tumahol si Dalgom. Tumakbo papunta kay Daisy, nahila si Jamie. 

"Trip mo?" Tanong ng dumating na si Rosé (bumalik pala.) bago pa makasunod sa anak nila si Jisoo. 

"Wala. Just showing Jamie where Daisy is." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Hmm.."

Pinanuod nila ang dalawang anak na nakikipag-usap na nga sa puppy. Inaamoy-amoy ni Dalgom ang paligid ng kahong tinutuluyan nito.

"What's on your mind?" Tanong ni Jisoo kay Rosé. 

Tinitigan siya. "Ikaw ba?" Sagot ni Rosé.

"I've a feeling di lang si Daisy ang natuwa."

"Was I that obvious?"

"You were both giggling at him." Deadpan na sagot ni Jisoo.

"I've got a name in mind already."

"Of course you do."

"You gonna fold?"

"When did I say no to you?"

"You did when you didn't pick m-"

"Other than that."

Nag-isip si Rosé. Umiling. Tapos ngumiti ng malawak kay Jisoo. "He can be Daisy's version of Dalgom. Wanna bet?"

"Yeah no. I already know I'll lose that bet." Sabi ni Jisoo. Tinuro ang mga bata. "Look there. Jamie's figured out how to open the kennel so Daisy can cuddle the pup..There's no way we're not taking him home with us at this point."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You think he'd really be like Kurt when he grows up?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Joy.

Nasa toystore sila. Pinapanuod si Nicholas na mamili ng laruan.

"What? Flaming?" Pabirong sagot ni Joy. 

"Not that. Holyshit. I mean yes? Ewan..Gay?" 

"Is that a bad thing?"

Mabilis na umiling si Wendy. "Nah. Just asking. I think it'll be cool. Pero super bata pa siya. Baka naman he just seems like it this time..ayoko siyang pangunahan."

"Hmm.."

Tumigil si Nicholas sa harap ng isang shelf na may mga 3D models ng kung ano-ano. Hinarap ang mga magulang. "Can you get me some of these?" Request niya.

Lumapit sila Wendy at Joy sa anak nila. 

"Why?" Tanong ni Wendy. 

Kibit-balikat si Casper. "They seem fun. I see you making things from Lego. I want to try too." Sagot niya.

"Laking tulong nung libro na bigay ni Yerms dati akalain mo yun?" Comment ni Joy.

Tumango-tango si Wendy. Tinapik sa ulo si Nicholas. "Makes sense. What else do you want, Nicky?" Tanong niya.

"Just these please. And then when we go home can you help me build too?"

"Sure, son. Lift? Para kita mo yung ibang stuff and you can pick." 

Nagpabuhat nga si Nicholas. Masayang nagsimula sa pagpili ng models. 

"I mean..ayos na whatever he ends up growing up as." Sabi ni Joy. Tinapik sa balikat si Wendy.

"Exactly. Either way..he's still our kid." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Di na mababago yun."

"Mhmm."

"Samahan mo ba ako mag-shopping after this?" Tanong ni Joy.

"You're both going to end up buying all the clothes in the shop again." Reklamo ni Wendy.

"Just the ones in season, Mom." Entry ni Nicholas.

"Oo nga naman." Natatawang sabi ni Joy. "Just the ones in season, Wan. Duh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakatingin lang ang kambal kila Irene at Seulgi. 

Kakatapos lang nilang pamilya na maghapunan. Si Penny ay nasa living room na at masayang nanunuod ng Spongebob sa TV.

"We have a request, bananas." Bungad ni Seulgi.

"Can we watch Spongebob if we say yes?" Tanong ni Sebastian. 

Tumalikod si Irene para tumawa. Nagtaas ng kamay si Seulgi. 

"You don't get to bargain, B2." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"Booo."

Humarap na ulit si Irene. "You don't get to say that either." Sabi niya.

Nagtinginan ang kambal. Kibit-balikat lang si Milo sa kapatid. 

"Yerms talked to you?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa mga anak.

Sabay na tumango.

"Good." Tuloy ni Seulgi. "Things are going to change from now on yeah?"

"Okay?" Sabi ng mga bata. 

"We need rules." Sabi ni Irene.

"Your mom and I.." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Request a few things."

Tumango ang kambal.

"One.." Sabi ni Irene. "Please ask us if you want to do anything."

"Why?" Tanong ni Milo.

"Because we can tell you if that's a good idea or not, B1. If it's a good idea, we'll let you do it. If it's not then you can't."

"Two.." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Voices. We ask that you please talk quietly yes? Like..don't yell."

"Why?" Tanong ni Sebastian.

"Because inside voice is a thing, B2. Not everyone will like it if you're loud. We'll tell you if you can talk loud or not."

"Three.." Sabi ni Irene. "Please stop climbing everything you can climb."

"Why?" Tanong ng dalawang bata.

"Because you end up breaking things and it's expensive replacing them. Those have value."

"Four.." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Stop fighting. And stop messing with your little sister."

"Why?" Tanong ni Milo.

"Because you're brothers and brothers don't get into fistfights everytime they don't like what the other one said or did. Talk it out. Also, Penny cries everytime you annoy her, that's not what good big brothers do."

"Five.." Sabi ni Irene. "Whatever happens..know that Pops Bear and I love you. We always will."

Nagtinginan ulit ang kambal.

"Gets, bananas?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Sorry you're mad." Sabi ng kambal. Sabay na umiyak. 

Mabilis na tumayo sila Irene at Seulgi para tig-isang buhatin ang mga bata. Si Milo kay Seulgi, si Sebastian kay Irene.

"Shh, B1.." Sabi ni Seulgi. Inaalog na ang humahagulgol na bata. "We're not mad."

"We just want to tell you guys what you can do so we won't be mad?" Sabi ni Irene kay Sebastian. 

Nagtaas ng kilay si Seulgi kay Irene. Binelat siya.

"We'll be good boys, Moms." Sabi ng kambal. "Promise."

"Good enough for us then." Sagot nila Irene at Seulgi. Pinunasan ang luha ng mga bata. Ibinaba.

"Go and hang out with Penny." Sabi ni Irene sa dalawa.

"Bedtime after Spongebob okay?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

Sabay na sumaludo ang kambal tapos tumakbo na sa living room. 

Naiwan na nanunuod sa kanila sila Irene at Seulgi mula sa kusina. 

"Good start." Comment ni Irene.

"Plenty more we need to teach them, Bunbun." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"But still a good start."

Tumango si Seulgi. Binack-hug nalang ang nagliligpit ng dining table na si Irene. "Yeh. Look at us being parents." Sabi niya.

"Ikaw ba maghuhugas ng pinagkainan?"

"I love you."

"Meh. Looks like it's me again."

"Balik mooooooo!"

"Clingy mo."

"Hoy!"

Tumawa si Irene. Humarap nalang kay Seulgi tapos sumiksik sa yakap. "I love you too, Snuggle Bear."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Can't I thank the crazy accountant lady?"

"Anong kailangan mo?"

"Luh siya?"

Nagtaas ng kilay si Irene sa asawa. Tumawa si Seulgi.

"Wanna go on another team building at the end of the month?" Aya ni Seulgi.

"The others are going to have mental breakdowns." Sagot ni Irene. "There's seven kids we have to deal with now."

"Plus Krystal. Sasama daw siya eh."

"Sooooooo.."

"She doesn't know this but..I'm planning to just make her Conyo Jesus the shit out of the children para makapagwalwal tayong adults."

"Anong sumapi sayo?" Tanong ni Irene. "Have you forgotten what the children are like? That plan is going to end up scaring Krystal into not wanting anything to do with dating, getting married, and reproducing ever again."

Kibit-balikat si Seulgi. Hinalikan si Irene. "Walang sumapi sakin. Krystal will be fine, she loves tropang Itim na Bulbol spawns..and..I just thought we all need time to unwind from being parents."

"OOF. The character development on this bear. Encouraging kalat. Legit ka ba?"

"Mehn. Yes or no lang on the team building, ano na?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

Hinalikan nalang din ni Irene si Seulgi. Yung tipo ng halik na buti nalang wala yung tatlong bata sa paligid kasi NSFW ng malala. "Of course it's a yes on kalat. Anong akala mo sakin? I'm not the crazy accountant lady for no reason."


	152. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 152.
> 
> Isa nanaman pong team building pero iba na sa mga nakaraang team building. Saan sila pupunta? What kind of antics would tropang INB (feat. Conyo Jesus and their spawn) get up to this time around? Also, napansin niyo yun? Mukhang may magkaka-lovelife nanaman dahil sa isang tropa lakad. 
> 
> Salamat sa patuloy na paglaan ng oras para dito guys. Pasensya na mej matagal akong nawala..naligaw ako kung saan dadalhin ang kwento eh. Pero mukhang okay na. Para sigurado, sama-sama nalang tayong magdasal na gumana lang ng gumana ang utak ko.

"Something tells me that this is meant to happen." Sabi ni Seulgi. Tumingin sa tumatawang si Irene na katabi niya sa kama, tumingin sa nakaupo sa abs niya at masayang nagba-bounce na si Penny.

"Pops mad?" Tanong ni Penny.

Bumangon nalang si Irene tapos niyakap ng mahigpit ang gumising sa kanila na bunsong anak. Hinalikan niya sa magkabilang pisngi. "No, Penny. Pops Bear is not mad." Sabi niya. "Pops Bear is super proud that you woke us up at 3AM. Pops Bear is super proud because I know I am." Sabi ni Irene. "Roadtrip amirite?" Pabirong dugtong na may halong kindat kay Seulgi.

"Woadtwiiiiiiiip!!!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Alam na." Sabi ni Seulgi. Umiinom ng kape sa dining table. 

Naglapag si Irene ng plato ng pancakes sa harap ng asawa. "Ang alin?"

"May nakuha sayo yung bunso." 

"Which is?"

"Ang aga magising, ang aga mang-gising."

Natawa si Irene. "Pretty sure that only counts on roadtrip days." Sabi niya.

"Does it?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Nakataas ang kaliwang kilay kay Irene.

"Yeah, Snuggle Bear."

"Hmm.."

"Una pa lang niya to. Tsaka mo na sabihin yan pag bandang pang-limang roadtrip na tapos nang-gigising padin siya ng alas-tres."

"Sure, MomBun."

"Makareklamo to kala mo di siya masaya pag ganun ang ginagawa ko dati eh."

"I used to get laid literally right after I wake up."

"How sad for you that it didn't happen this time."

Tumango si Seulgi. Inubos ang kape tapos tumayo. Dinala ang mug sa lababo para maghugas. "The kids are busy 'trying' to 'pack'." Sabi niya. 

Sumubo si Irene ng pancake. "Mhmm." Nakangiti na.

"I can..go back to bed coz for sure that whole adventure of theirs would take hours. Makakatulog yung mga yun panigurado."

"Yup."

"Tapos..I can also go back to sleep?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Seems like it." Sagot ni Irene. Tumingin sa wall clock. "Maaga pa naman. Alas-kwatro."

Nilapag ni Seulgi ang hugas na mug sa dishrack. Nagpunas ng kamay sa towel na nakasabit sa tabi ng lababo. "Cool. I'll go back to bed..get some more rest."

"Yup. Swak na kasi magmamaneho ka ng matagal. I know you turn into a grizzly pag kulang sa tulog."

Tumayo lang si Seulgi sa tabi ni Irene na nakaupo padin sa dining table at kumakain ng agahan. "Pakiss." Request niya.

Nag-angat lang ng mukha si Irene. "Come here, Snuggle."

Sandali silang naghalikan sa gitna ng dining room.

"Wag mo akong gigisingin, MomBun." Sabi ni Seulgi sa labi ni Irene.

"I promise I won't, Pops Bear." Sagot ni Irene.

"Mhmm.."

"Go..sleep."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"ROADTRIP POPS BEAAAAAAR!!!!!" 

Mabilis siyang hinablot ni Seulgi tapos inihiga sa kama. Pinatungan. "Gags. I was actually serious about wanting some more rest, Irene!" Reklamo ni Seulgi.

"Lul. Pabebe ampota. Hubad! Bilis! Bago magising yung tatlo!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Umaga. Alas-sais. Nakangiti lang si Yeri sa barkadang sumundo sa kanya sa bahay.

"Uso yung nagpapaalam." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Edi hindi na surprise pag nagpaalam ako diba?" Sagot ni Yeri. 

"We would have said yes if you did tell us." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Doubt it." Banat ni Yeri.

"Bayaran mo yung paayos ng pinto sa garahe naming winasak mo, walanghiya ka." Sabi ni Jisoo.

Nag-peace sign si Yeri. "Yeh. How about no?"

"Sumbong kita kay Chip."

"Joke lang. Magkano ba?"

"Tanginang to eh! Kay Chip lang takot amputa." Sabi ni Jennie.

"Di lang naman si Chip. Meron pa." Sagot ni Yeri. "Inaantay ko na nga sila eh."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Sigaw ng isa nilang boss mula sa bahay nito. 

"KIM YERIIIMMMMMMMM!!" Sigaw ni Irene.

Tumango si Yeri. "Oks. Das my cue to hide. Bye!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Why." Sabi ni Seulgi. Hinihimas ang sentido. "I ask you..why."

Ngumiti lang si Yeri sa kambal na nasa loob ng kotse ng boss niya at pinaglalaruan yung radyo na naka-kabit. Paingay na ng paingay, nagpapalipatan ng radio lingo. "May pangako ako sa mga saging eh."

"Sa kanila ka lang pala may pangako bakit dinamay mo kaming lahat?" Asar na sabi ni Joy.

"Magro-roadtrip tayo ulit mga erp." Sagot ni Yeri. "Di na pweds yung keme natin dati na share share kasi may cheeldren included."

"So?" Tanong ni Rosé.

"So, Chip..Pamilyang Saging, Pamilya niyong dala kahit saan yung mga aso, yung Pamilyang Mag-Puta na Gawa sa Away, Pamilyang Haunted, tapos kami ni Jowatsong na share kay Conyo Jesus. Ilan?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Lima?" 

Pumitik si Yeri. "Exactly. Smart. Limang kotse..kaso tatlo lang walkie natin. Paano ang communication?"

"NICHOLAS ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT NICHOLAS?! OVER!" Sigaw ni Sebastian sa radyo.

"I'M FEELING REALLY GAY TODAY, BANANAS! HOW ABOUT YOU TWO AND PENNY? FEELING GAY TODAY? OVER!" Sagot ni Nicholas mula sa kotse ng mga magulang niya.

"WE'RE FEELING REALLY GREAT TODAY, NICHOLAS! OUR LITTLE SISTER IS AMAZING! ARE YOU FEELING GREAT TODAY KUYA TWIX AND COUSIN DAISY?! OVER!" Sabi ni Milo.

"Please don't shout." Sabi ni Jamie. "Over."

"IZ GUD DAY TODAY, KUYA BANANAS!" Masayang entry ni Daisy.

"WOADTWIP!" Sigaw ni Felix.

Nagtinginan ang barkada. Tanggap na na nahaharap sila sa roadtrip na hindi katulad ng lahat ng mga nakaraan nilang roadtrip.

"Jesus, Yerms." Umiiling na sabi ni Irene. "What have you done?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"HANKEU IZ SO KYUT ACKKKKK!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"SO THEN MY BARBIES WENT AND HAD FUN HANGING OUT AT THE BRATZ HOUSE FOR THE WHOLE DAY!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"KUYA CASPEW CAN I BOWWOW YO BAWBIES LATEW?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"IS FELIX SLEEPING AGAIN? DAISY? LET'S PLAY AT THE POOL LATEW, MOMBUN BUYED ME SOME TOYS!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys..inside voice please."

Anim ang sumagot sa request. Sabay-sabay.

"BUT WHY, KUYA TWIX?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"IF YOU BREAK THAT RADIO, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO END UP IN TIME-OUT UNTIL YOU'RE ONE HUNDRED YEARS OLD!"

"MOMMY KUYA BANANAS TOOK MY MIIIIIIIILKKKKKK!!!"

"GET. OFF. THE GEARSHI--THAT'S IT! IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE I WILL LEAVE YOU AT THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!! I SWEAR TO GOD, BANANAS!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

**SM HYPERMARKET CUBAO**

_"Sluggie! Make punta here sa inside ng SM kasi I need some gamit for myself. Sundo me nalang, I'm nasa cereals section ha!"_

"Figures." Comment ni Irene.

"Ang alin?" Tanong ni Seulgi. Binulsa ang cellphone pagkatapos basahin ang text ni Krystal.

"Cereals. Dimension ng exes." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Pakyu. Kamusta si Sejeong?" Banat ni Seulgi.

"Tangina mo, Slug."

"Inaya siyang magkape nun." Asar ni Joy. "Ayieeee! _Muling ibalik ang tamis ng pag-ibig~~"_

"Abnormal ka." Sabi ni Yeri kay Joy. "Proper diagnosis yun galing sakin. Legit."

"Lul. Di ka pa Duktor."

"Jennie?" Tawag ng isang tao na nasa cereals aisle na narating ng barkada. 

Nag-angat ng tingin si Jennie mula sa pagpupunas ng tumulong laway ng tulog sa stroller na si Felix. Ngumiti ng malawak tapos sinugod ng yakap ang tumawag. 

"Hoy Kai!" Masayang sabi. "Saan ka napadpad? Tagal ng walang balita ah! I missed you!"

Siniko ni Jisoo ang nakatulala sa ganap na si Lisa. "Kamusta, erp?" Biro niya.

"Tangina mo, Soo." Sagot ni Lisa. "Maayos tayo dito, issue kang gago ka."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sluggie!" Sigaw ni Krystal.

Lumingon ang lahat kahit isa lang ang tinawag. 

"You're so mabagal talaga forevs!" Reklamo ni Krystal. Lumapit na. "I was making hintay you sa foodcourt kaya!"

"Sabi mo nasa cereals aisle ka!?" Takang sagot ni Seulgi.

Tinapik ni Penny ang tuhod ni Krystal. "Ninang Kwistal? D'you have those wowipops you give awl the time?" Tanong ng bata.

Nginitian siya ni Krystal. "Sure I do, Penny! I have plenty for you and for your brothers, and for the other kids."

"Nice!" Sigaw ng mga batang kasama. May chorus ng masigabong "thank you, Ninang Krystal!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me to take a photo of Jamie later." Bulong ni Rosie kay Jisoo.

"Sasaktuhin ko when he has a lollipop stuck in his mouth habang nagdo-drawing." Sagot ni Jisoo.

"Yassssss! Cutie. Ugh."

"You want to bet on when Daisy would feed Hank a lollipop again?"

"Game. Anong pot?"

"I love you, Chip."

"Love you too, Jichu."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Strange how I'm not against the kids eating that much sugar." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene.

"Candies shut the twins up. May reklamo ka pa?" Sagot ni Irene.

"The sugar rush that comes after though.."

"Is not much different from how they usually are. Relax, Snuggle Bear. We'll be alright."

"Strange how I just immediately trust you when you say that."

Nag-hairflip si Irene. "Why wouldn't you? Ako lang ang ex mo na upgrade ang dahilan kung bakit nasa cereals aisle."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You're only allowed two for the afternoon, Nicky okay?" Bilin ni Wendy sa anak. 

Sumimangot. "The others get five!" Reklamo ni Casper. May kasama pang senyas ng daliri. 

"The cavities though." Sagot ni Wendy. "Gotta keep your teeth healthy, son. We don't want them to rot and fall off do we?"

"How come the other kids are allowed to have rotten teeth!?"

"Killjoy mo." Banat ni Joy kay Wendy.

"Mommy! Mama doesn't want me to have lollipops!" Sumbong ni Nicholas. Nagpabuhat na kay Joy.

"Wag ka makinig diyan kay Wanda, Nicky Boy. Ako bahala. Kuha tayo kay Conyo Jesus ng sampung lollipop." Sagot ni Joy sa anak. Pinapaliguan na ng halik sa mukha.

"Yan tayo eh." Comment ni Wendy. Umiiling pero nakangiti nalang din.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sino yun?" Tanong ni Kai kay Jennie.

"Si Krystal." Sagot ni Jennie. "Bet mo?"

"Hmm.."

"Conyo Jesus yan, Kai."

"Ha?"

"Kaya mo ba?"

"Ewan what you're talking about, Jennie..but..maybe? Lakad mo ako."

"Yoko nga."

"Dali na! Para namang wala tayong pinagsamahan eh!"

"Wala talaga." Sabat ng biglang singit sa gitna nila na si Lisa.

"Osige." Sabi ni Jennie. Natatawa. "Kumalma ka kaya?" Dugtong kay Lisa.

"Hmm.." 

"Di ka si Jisoo hoy. Di bagay sayo yung nag-hmm hmm diyan."

"Hmm.."

"Sampalin na kita isa mo pang hmm. Sige ka. Try mo."

Tinitigan ni Lisa sa mata si Jennie. Nagtaas ng kaliwang kilay. "Hmm."

Nagising si Felix sa lakas ng umalingawngaw na tunog ng sampal sa buong aisle.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Behave, you two." Sabi ni Irene.

"Parang awa." Request ni Seulgi.

Tumango ng tumango sila Milo at Sebastian. Kumain ng lollipop na bigay ni Krystal si Penny, kusa ng umakyat pasakay ng kotse ni Seulgi.

"I feel like your kids are masayang pasaheros." Sabi ni Krystal. "Mabait those three eh."

Sabay na tumingin ang parents ng tinutukoy na mga bata kay Krystal. 

"Lul. Weh?" Sabi ni Irene.

"Oo nga, Irene unnie!" Giit ni Krystal. "I'm sure if I give Penny some tinapay and some pangkulay, she's going to be maayos na tahimik na. Tapos the kambal I think they will just make usap each other or make tawa sa mga sign we pass by sa outside."

"Dahell." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Di ako naniniwala na mabait yung tatlo and kaya mo sila. Baka si Penelope lang, pweds pa."

Nag-hairflip si Krystal. "Haynako. After all this panahon na we have kilala each other, talaga bang wala ka pading faith with sakin? Want to make pusta? I can even make alaga the other kids kaya!"

"Kakagat ako." Sabi ni Irene. "Magkano?"

"Ewan ko with you. Ikaw yung rich chaebol sa ating two eh. I will just make hingi some pangbayad from ate Jessica if I'm talo.." Nag-hairflip. "Which I doubt but meh."

Tumango si Seulgi. Tinawag ang buong barkada para lumapit sa kanila.

"Trip niyong iwan kay Conyo Jesus mga anak niyo?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

Nagtinginan ang tropa. Sabay-sabay na nagkibit-balikat, sabay-sabay na kinausap ang mga anak. 

"Who wants to ride on Ninang Krystal's car?"

"Meeeeeee!!!"


	153. CLOCKED IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 153.
> 
> The pairings get a little bit of alone time sa biyahe. Also, CJ is smarter than all of them.
> 
> I know the chapter's slightly meh soooo..patawad. I hope you still enjoy this one kahit konti, guys. I've got a couple of plans for the kwento that's hopefully going to help. Will tell you all about it soon. 
> 
> Salamat for being here as always! Labyu guys!

"Hoy." Tawag ni Seulgi kay Yeri. 

"Trip mo Boss-in-Law?" Sagot ni Yeri.

Hinagis ni Seulgi ang susi ng kotse sa kausap. "Magmaneho ka." Utos niya.

"Luh?"

Tahimik lang na sumakay sa backseat ang boss niya at si Irene.

"Wala akong katabi dito." Reklamo ni Yeri nang makapwesto na sa driver's seat. "Magmumukha akong valet pota naman."

"Magmaneho ka na lang, bunso parang-awa." Sabi ni Irene.

"Sunduin mo si Saeron sa bahay ng parentals namin." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Sasama yun panigurado. Nang may katabi ka."

Ini-start ni Yeri ang kotse. "Bakit ba trip niyo akong gawing driver?" Tanong niya. Walang sumagot. Lumingon siya sa backseat. Tulog na ang dalawang pasahero.

Nakapatong yung 'nanay' niya sa boss niya. 

"Potek nga naman. Saging pa more."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Sana all aso." Bulong ni Jisoo habang nagda-drive.

"Who's a cutie bb boi?" Sabi ni Rosé sa nakakandong sa kanya at masayang nagwa-wag ng buntot na si Hank. "Who's my cutie bb Hankeu? Iz you!!" Sabay halik sa ilong ng aso.

"Sana all may pakiss sa ilong. Diba Dalgom?" Sabi ni Jisoo. Nilingon sa rear-view mirror ang nakatambay sa backseat na kausap. Tinignan lang siya. Nagtanguan sila.

"You want a treat, Hank? Do you want a treat?" Bine-baby talk padin ni Rosé ang new addition sa pamilya nila.

"Mygahd. Gusto ko din ng treat." Sagot ni Jisoo.

Nilapit lang ni Rosé si Hank sa mukha ni Jisoo. Dinilaan tuloy ni Hank ang buong pisngi ng driver na sumimangot naman dahil sa ganap. 

"Laking pasalamat ko talaga na sakin nagmana si Twix..tapos si Dalgom."

"Ket naman, Chu?"

Kibit-balikat. "Wala lang..para even. Balanced ganern. May buffer yung ultra happy niyo nila Trix tsaka Hank."

"Wankosayo."

Natahimik sila. Tuloy lang ang biyahe. 

"Psst. Jichu." Tawag ni Rosé. Nakatulog na si Hank sa lap niya. Mahinang taas baba ng buntot. 

"Hmm?" Sabi ni Jisoo.

Nag-abot si Rosé ng isang bagong bukas na Mars Bar sa bibig ni Jisoo. "You want a treat, Jichu? Do you want a treat?" Tanong niya. Baby talk din.

Natawa sila pareho.

Kumagat si Jisoo sa chocolate. Tumango. "Chip." Tawag niya.

"Yes, Chu?" Sagot ni Rosé. Naghahanap na ng ibang pwedeng kainin sa stash na nasa glovebox. 

"Mahal kita, Chip." Nilakasan ang radyo. 

"Samedt, Jichu. Samedt." 

Dumukot si Jisoo sa bulsa at inabot ang nakuha kay Rosé. Nagsimulang sabayan ang kantang tumutugtog sa sasakyan. _"Check yes, Rosie, I'll be waiting. Wishing, wanting..Yours for the taking.."_

"Luh?" Natatawang sabi ni Rosé nang makita ang singsing na binigay sa kanya ni Jisoo.

Tahimik lang si Jisoo na nag-drive. May maliit na ngiti sa mukha.

Tumahimik nalang din si Rosé . Nagpalit na ang kanta. 

Tumango-tango sila pareho sabay sa tugtog.

"Chip." Tawag ni Jisoo. 

"Yes, Jichu?" Sagot ni Rosé.

"Marry me again." Kibit-balikat. "Properly this time. The kind of wedding where you wear something beautiful and everyone involved including me would cry because you're perfect and I'm SO lucky..The kind of wedding where Jamie gets to be a ring bearer..The kind of wedding where Daisy and Hank would end up tossing all the flowers they're supposed to be taking through the aisle kasi they're both just hella happy all the time like you are. The kind of wedding where the cake is taller than both of us and you're probs going to smash my face into it coz it's going to be funny..Rosie..Marry me again..Please..I need to give you the kind of wedding you deserve."

Sinabayan ni Rosé ang bagong kanta. " _She left me roses by the stairs. Surprises let me know she cares.."_ Inisip ang ganap nung nakaraang gabi kung saan nag-iwan nga ng roses si Jisoo na nakapatong sa unang hakbang ng stairs sa bahay nila. Kasama ng isang note. _"Roses. For the most beautiful Rose I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know. Kasi wala lang."_

 _"Keep your lips still, I'll be your thrill!. The night will go on, my little windmill."_ Mahinang kanta ni Jisoo. Sabay padin sa radyo. 

Tumahol si Hank. Natawa si Rosé. Tumahol nadin si Dalgom. 

"Fuck it." Sabi ni Rosé. "Yeah I'll marry you again, Jichu. I'll say yes everytime you ask."

"Nice." 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ano bang kinakana mong pota ka?" Tanong ni Jennie kay Lisa na nakatitig lang ng diretso sa binabagtas na kalsada. Nakapako ang tingin sa sinusundan na kotse ng ChuChip.

"Wala." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Lul wala. Isa."

"Wala nga pota naman, Jennie. Wag ka makulet nagda-drive ako."

"Badtrip ka kasi nakita natin si Kai kanina noh?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Deh."

"Selos ka naman?"

"Deh." Humigpit ang hawak sa manibela.

"Lisa naman. Gago ka ba?"

"Oo na lang, Jennie."

"Huy. Seryoso ba?"

"Leave it, Jennie."

"Luh?"

Tinapik-tapik lang ni Lisa ang manibela. 

"Lisa." Tawag ni Jennie.

"Di ko alam kung bakit ako na-badtrip." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Probs di mo alam kasi tanga ka."

"Yeh. Probs."

"I married you, Lisa..kung na-badtrip ka kasi nadinig mong sinabi ko na namiss ko yung ex manliligaw ko..pasensya na. Bobo ka kasi. I married you. Hindi kita mamimiss kasi kahit saan ako magpunta simula nung nakikalala kita..kasama ko yung pagmumukha mo."

"Hmm."

Hinawakan ni Jennie ang kamay ni Lisa na nasa gearshift. "Lisa. I love you. Bakit ka mababadtrip?"

"Di ko nga alam pakshit." Sagot ni Lisa. "Ego check maybe? Ewan. Tae. Naisip ko kung anong klase kaya yung buhay ko kung sakaling di mo binasted yung si Kai probably? Bagay kayo. Bait pa ni kuya. Di ka inaaway."

"Lam mo?"

"Oh?"

"Ang putangina mo."

Tumawa si Lisa. Malakas. Masaya. "Tangina." Sabi niya. "Putangina..Jennie."

"Ano?"

"Putangina mo din. Mahal na mahal kita. Dito ka lang ha? Pagbubutihin ko pa lalo para kahit badtrip ka lagi sakin.."

"Lisa." Pinutol ni Jennie ang sasabihin ng kasama niya sa sasakyan. "Mahal kita. Yung half-assed mo na walang-wala sa half-assed na kayang gawin ng kahit sino..is yung half-assed na G lang ako ma-EXP kahit forever pa. I married you. Yung bestfriend ko na pinakamalaking putangina sa buhay ko. Yung bestfriend ko..na mahal ko."

Inangat ni Lisa ang mga kamay nila na magkahawak. Hinalikan ang kamay ni Jennie. "Basta. Dito ka lang. Minsan lang ako maalog, Jennie. Pagbigyan mo na. Ayoko lang na mawala ka. Dito ka lang. Sakin ka lang pwede ma-badtrip, ako lang ang pwede mong i-bully. Gets?"

"Oo na lang, Lisa." Sagot ni Jennie. "Putangina ka. Bilisan mo yung takbo, naiiwan na tayo ng convoy, tangina ka talaga."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Did I give Krystal, Nicky's lipbalm?" Tanong ni Wendy sa hangin. Kinakapa ng isang kamay ang bulsa ng suot na pantalon. 

Hinawakan ni Joy ang kamay niya para pigilan. "Di naman importante yun."

"Deh deh. Kailangan yun kaya." Sagot ni Wendy. "Malamig. Baka mag-dry yung labi nung isa. Shet. Nalimutan ko pang dagdagan yung bimpo sa backpack niya." 

"Wanda. Para kang tanga."

"I just want him to always be prepared for anything, Joy."

"Wanda. Para kang tanga." Ulit ni Joy. "Wala pang five years old anak natin mabubukot na agad sa bigat ng 'backpack' niya talo pa yung weight nung backpack ni Twix eh."

"Rosie only ever lets Zep bring some art materials."

"Kasi bata yun. Gaga ka ba?"

"Joy. I'm just saying. Tignan mo. Pag kinailangan eh Nicholas can survive anything the way I'm raising him."

"You're raising him to be paranoid like you."

"Luh?"

"Naalala mo yung sabi ko sayo dati nung nasa Palawan tayo?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Madami kang sinabi sakin nung nasa Palawan tayo." Sagot ni Wendy. 

"Sabi ko mas masaya tsaka mas worthwhile kapag hindi mo pinaplano yung unimportant things."

"Important lahat ng things na involved si Nicholas."

"Yeh. But..isipin mo din na hindi naman lahat ng bagay eh mako-control mo."

"I'm gonna try anyway."

"Let him grow, Wendy." Sabi ni Joy. "Wala siyang matututunan kapag pinipigilan mo lahat ng experiences na pupwedeng magturo sa kanya ng lahat ng pupwedeng matutunan niya."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tulog ang mga pasaherong mag-jowatsong sa backseat ng kotse ni Seulgi. Driver na ulit ang may-ari. Nakipagpalit kay Yeri ng masundo na ang kapatid.

Silang dalawa lang ni Irene ang gising. 

"I miss the kids." Mahinang sabi ni Irene. 

"Same." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Psst. Snuggle Bear."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I miss the kids." Ulit ni Irene. "Pero I also miss just us two."

"Quiet but not really us two?" Biro ni Seulgi.

Natawa si Irene. "Yeah. Quiet but not really. Just Bunbun and Snuggle instead of MomBun and Pops Bear."

Tumango si Seulgi. "You regret anything? Like going for kids too early maybe?" Tanong niya kay Irene.

Bumuntong-hininga si Irene. Umiling. "No. I love those three. Why would I regret?"

"Same."

"I just..miss the two of us that's all."

"Seems that's the general consensus."

"You want to go somewhere after this? Disappear for a week or something? Recharge bruh."

"Hmm.."

"You get to be the boss of me again."

"Hmm.."

"In bed."

Tumango si Seulgi. Hinalikan si Irene sa pisngi. "You want to play a game, Bunbun?"

"What are the rules?"

"Song titles. Add 'in bed' sa dulo."

"G."

"Pero bago yun let's play one more game real quick."

"Okay?"

Ngumiti na si Seulgi. Teddy bear. "I love you, Bunbun. One."

"Tanginamoka. Hala na-wet ako sa ngitian. I love you two?"

"I love you..three."

"I love you four."

"Five, Bunbun." May ikaka-cute pa lang yung Mochi smile.

"Ang adorbs..huhu..naho-horny ako."

"Ang harot niyong dalawa kayo, nakakadiri ha! May mga pasahero kayo pakshit naman." Reklamo ni Yeri sa backseat. 

"Pakadaya. Tapos kami ni Yerms di pwedeng maging sweet? Unfair." Sabat ni Saeron.

Pinakyu lang sila ng mga nasa front-seat.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Lumingon si Krystal sa mga bata na kanya-kanya ng trip sa kotse niya.

Kay Jamie na tahimik na nagdo-drawing sa sketchpad na dinukot mula sa backpack.

Sa kambal na naglalaro ng ketchup, sampal sa mukha imbes na sa kamay. 

Si Felix na natutulog sa carseat. 

Si Nicholas na nagsusuklay ng dalang Barbie. Multi-tasking, binibihisan din ang partner ng laruan na si Ken. 

At si Penny. Masayang naglalaro ng Pink na kinetic sand na inabot sa kanya ng mga kuya. 

Tumango si Krystal. Inaninag ang lagay ng apat na kotseng sinusundan. Tumango ulit. Signal pa-kanan para makalipat sa shoulder lane. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Teka muna. Teka muna."_ Sabi ng boses ni Joy mula sa radyo.

"Anong ganap?" Sagot ni Seulgi. 

_"Boss."_ Sabi naman ni Jennie.

 _"Holyshit."_ Galing kay Rosé.

 _"Nawawala yung kotse ni Krystal."_ Sabi ni Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Kasalanan mo ang lahat." Sabi ni Jisoo kay Yeri.

"Luh amputa? Natutulog ako katabi ni Jowatsong sa kotse nila boss? Paano?" Katwiran ni Yeri.

"Di sumasagot si Krystal." Balita ni Seulgi. Umiiling na nakatitig sa cellphone.

"The kids don't even have snacks with them, Jichu. What are we gonna doooooooo?" Sabi ng umiiyak na na si Rosé.

"Nagigising si Felix ng alas-kwatro para dumede." Sabi ni Jennie. Nakatingin lang sa lapag. "Alas-tres y' media na."

"I told you, Joy!" Sigaw ni Wendy. "I told you! I should have packed more stuff for Nicky, holyshit. Pang two days lang yung dala niyang gear kasi he has to share with the other kids." Sinapo na ng kamay ang ulo. "Ohnooooo."

"Can we all just calm our fucking tits?" Sabi ni Irene sa mga kaibigan. "I'm pretty sure may matinong rason si Conyo Jesus kung bakit niya kinidnap mga anak natin."

"Whiiiiich I just found out." Sabi ni Seulgi. Binasa na ng malakas ang text ni Krystal. 

_"Sluggie! I know you're all already making iyak and gawa all klase of conspiracy imbentos about where your kids and I are sooooo..This text is to make sabi to you that I'll make dala the children to you guys bukas. Para naman you parentals can have isang gabi of walwal. Kala mo I don't alam na yun yung talagang want niyo mangyari noh? Biro's on you guys! I clocked it. Bye._

_PS: Your kids are ligtas with Conyo Jesus. I pangako."_

May kasamang isang video ng mga anak ng barkada na masasayang naglalaro sa isang fancy hotel room. 

Nagtinginan ang barkada. 

"Huh." Sabi ni Irene. "Free pass care of CJ."

"Hmm." Sabi ni Rosé. "Are we going to say no?"

"Di tayo prepared." Sabi ni Jennie.

"May grocery tayong madadaanan bago yung resort." Galing kay Joy. 

"I'm going to end up hounding Krystal for hourly videos of Kalat Saging featuring Penelope." Sabi ni Seulgi. 

"Walang dalang lipbalm yung anak koooooooo!!" Panicked na sabi ni Wendy.

"Mag-iingay nanaman si Hank amputek yan kung tumahol pag wala si Daisy eh." Umiiling na sabi ni Jisoo.

"Tanggero nanaman ako panigurado." Sabi ni Lisa. "Di ko dala yung mga shot glass."

"PAKADAMI NIYO PANG EBAS TARA NA WALWALAN NAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sigaw ni Saeron mula sa loob ng kotse ng ate niya.

"YUN OH! PROUD AKO SAYO DUN JOWATSONG!!!" Sagot ni Yeri.

"Tonight." Sabi ni Irene. Tinapik sa balikat si Seulgi tapos hinalikan sa pisngi. "We're going to fucking kalat like we do not have children who would be ashamed of us." 

"Tonight." Sagot ni Seulgi. Umiiling na sa barkadang isa-isa ng ngumingiti. "Is probably going to be nuts."


	154. NOT TALO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 154.
> 
> Conyo Jesus gets to experience being a parent to tropang INB's gen 2. Meanwhile, saan ba nakarating ang barkada?
> 
> Enjoy guys! I'll post the follow up when I have it.

"Peek a Boo. In bed." Sabi ni Irene.

Natawa si Seulgi. "We used to do that alot with the twins nung baby pa sila. Laughtrip eh. Also, I raise you with Russian Roulette. In bed."

Sandaling nag-isip si Irene. Tumango. "Taena. That's gonna be messy. Poof bruh. All the blood. Hirap labhan. Kinda like when we occasionally do it on red days."

"Eew?" Sabay na bulong nila Yeri at Saeron. 

"Hmm..Perfect 10. In bed." Sabi ni Irene. Tuloy lang ang laro. Akala eh tulog padin ang mga kasakay nila ng asawa.

Tumango nadin si Seulgi. "Trip mo ba? Ayos lang naman." Sabi niya.

"Tignan mo siya oh. Binasa mo translations nun noh?" Natatawang biro ni Irene.

"Real talk though..Koryan ka diba? Yun ba talaga trip nung kantang yun? Coz damn.."

"In bed ba nilalaro niyo? Kpop edition?" Biglang tanong ni Saeron. Change subject. Deliks ang liko ng usapan na hindi naman nila gustong madinig ni Yeri. "Sali kami ni Jowatsong! Electric Shock! In bed!"

Nagtaas ng kamay si Yeri. "GG! Ring Ding Dong! In bed!"

"Wala nga yung tatlo..andito naman kayong dalawang istorbo." Sabi ni Seulgi sa mga kasakay niya. "Di na talaga kami kahit kelan mapapag-isa ni Irene."

"OG children natin yan wag ka ngang ano!" Sabi ni Irene. "Also talo ka na. Wala ka pang entry."

Tiningnan ni Seulgi si Irene. "When I get you alone.."

"Ano?" Hamon ni Irene.

"Galaxy Supernova. In bed..pero pwede din naman not in bed."

"HALA SIYA!! HOY KAYONG DALAWA DIYAN SA LIKOD! BABA!"

"Plastic ka din eh noh?" Comment ni Yeri sa sinabi ni Irene. "Lakas manglaglag para sa landi. Amputa."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sinuot ni Milo ang bra na nahalungkat mula sa bagahe ng ninang Krystal niya. In fairness sa bata, tama ang pagkakalagay. "I AM BOOBIE MAN! I FIGHT WITH MY LASERS!" Malakas na sigaw bago magsimulang magtatalon sa kama at itapat yung dibdib na may bra sa mga kalaro. "PEW PEW PEW PEW!" 

Game naman ang ibang mga batang lalaki na magkunyaring tinatamaan ng 'lasers.' Kanya-kanyang "Oof!" at bulagta sa floor.

Tumayo si Nicholas. Hinablot ang isang watercolor set mula sa bag ni Jamie tapos pinukol kay Milo. "EAT MY RAINBOWS, BOOBIE MAN!" Sigaw niya.

"My watercolors!" Reklamo ni Jamie. Lumingap sa paligid, sandaling hinanap ang usual na guard dog at first line of defense niya na si Dalgom. Wala. Sumimangot nalang tapos nagkibit-balikat. Niligpit ang bag tapos tinago sa ilalim ng kama. 

Tinackle ni Sebastian si Milo. Pareho silang nahulog sa kama, ang lakas ng kalabog. Na-shoot pareho sa isang batya kung saan may binubuong kinetic sand castle sila Daisy, Felix, at Penny. 

Naturally, nagalit ang tatlong babae. Pinagpapalo ang kambal na gumugulong-gulong na sa floor at nagtatawanan dala ng naging kilitian ang dapat sana eh suntukan. 

"Ohehmgee. What is nangyayari?" Takang tanong ni Krystal sa hangin ng madatnan niya ang ganap paglabas niya mula sa banyo. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Tanong mo nga kila boss kung saan ang punta natin." Sabi ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"Dun daw tayo sa pinuntahan natin na resort nung unang unang team building." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Legit ba?" 

"Deh. Joke lang. Pota naman, Jennie. Kala ko ba matalino ka?"

"Lam mo ang pakyu mo! Legit yung tanong ko, gaga ka! Alam mo kung bakit?"

"Bakit?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nag-aaral magbasa ang Powerpuff Girls feat. Nicholas. May hawak si Krystal na flashcards, swak na hindi pwedeng sumali ang Three Musketeers, no coaching dahil may unfair daycare advantage. 

Tahimik na nagdo-drawing si Jamie sa giant hotel desk kung saan nito naisipang pumwesto, tahimik na nanunuod ng Spongebob sa TV ang kambal.

'Fun' ang kasalukuyang word na pinapabasa ni Krystal.

"F-f-f..uhh.." Sabi ni Daisy.

"Fa-f-fan?" Sabi ni Felix. 

"Fu-foon?" Galing kay Nicholas.

"Sound it out, Penny!" Turo ng kambal sa bunsong kapatid.

"FUCK!" Masayang sigaw ni Penny.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Putangina niyong lahat." Sabi ni Joy. 

_"Ha?"_ Sagot ng barkada niya sa radyo.

"Kuha na ni Jennie yung ganap panigurado."

 _"Sa tru lang. Sinabi ko na din kay Lisa. Sinong magsasabi kila boss?"_ Sabi ni Jennie.

"Andito ako." Sabi ni Wendy.

 _"Yun pala eh."_ Galing kay Jisoo. _"Ikaw na bahala kay Boss Slug! Boss Wan. Saan tayo pupunta?"_ Pabirong dugtong.

"Sa resort na una nating pinuntahan way back. Bakit?" 

_"Wannie."_ Tawag ni Rosé.

"Yes?"

 _"Nasaan tayo?"_ Sabi ni Lisa.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"MomBun can make Pops Bear carry her everywhere!" Yabang ni Sebastian. 

Napagtripan ng mga bata na magyabang tungkol sa kanya-kanyang parentals habang kumakain ng hapunan. 

"Mommy Joy can make Mommy Wanda do things even if Mommy Wanda is scared!" Entry ni Nicholas. "She just pinches Mommy Wanda's cheeks!"

"Mom Lisa knows pwenty gwames wike tumbwang pweso and patintewo! She makes Mommy Jennie pway with us all the time!" Sabi ni Felix. "Mommy Jennie just compwains but she has a lot of fun! I know bacoz she wafs a lot!"

"Mommy Wosie when she looks at Mommy Jichu she can make Mommy Jichu say sowy about something Mommy Jichu doesn't know she did." Sabi ni Daisy. 

"Pops Bear's superpower is she can make MomBun go quiet." Sabi ni Milo.

"Ninang Krystal?" Tawag ni Jamie.

"Yes?" Sagot ni Krystal. Naka-focus sa paghihimay ng anim na McChicken thigh parts. Jollibee burger steak kay Sebastian, namana ang trip ng isang nanay na zero chicken diet.

"What's yo supewpowow?" Tanong ni Penny. 

Natigil si Krystal. Napaisip. "Uhh.." Sabi niya.

"Mommy Jichu said Ninang Krystal helped her a lot when she made Mommy Rosie mad." Sabi ni Jamie. Tumatango. Kinuha na ang tokang pagkain nila ng kapatid. 

"Pops Bear said B2 and Penny and me won't be here if Ninang Krystal didn't slap her." Sabi ni Milo. "Why did you slap Pops Bear?"

"My Mommy Jennie says that too!" Sabi ni Felix. "But she said Ninang Kwistal only woke hew up! Was she sleeping like me? Was she pwetty? Mommy Lisa says Mommy Jennie is the pweetiest."

Natatawa na si Krystal. Aliw sa takbo ng usapan. Tumango siya. Binigay ang prepped na pagkain sa mga bata. 

"My superpower is I'm CJ." Sabi ni Krystal.

"What's that?" Sabay-sabay na tanong ng mga bata.

"Ask your parents."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Shet. Psst. Snuggle." Sabi ni Irene.

"Oh?"

"Saan tayo pupunta ulit?"

"Sa resort na una nating pinuntahan dati. Bakit?"

Humagalpak sa tawa ang mag-jowatsong sa backseat. 

"Potaena!" Sabi ni Yeri. 

"Ang L.T. Hala shet!" Sabi ni Saeron.

Natatawa nadin si Irene. "Resort nung first team building or resort nung pangalawa?" Tanong ni Irene kay Seulgi.

"Resort nung una. What the hell, Irene? Sa Vigan tayo the second time diba? Nalimutan mo na?"

"Saan nga yung resort na yun, boss?" Tanong ni Yeri.

"Sa Laguna. Ano bang trip niyo?"

"Anong highway tong binabiyahe natin, ate?" Iyak-tawang tanong ni Saeron.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ninang Kwistal?" Tawag ni Penny. 

"Yes? Penelope?" Sagot ni Krystal.

"Where does Poo come fwom?" 

Sabay-sabay na nag-angat ng tingin ang mga bata. Curious lahat sa makukuhang sagot. 

"Uhhh.." Sabi ni Krystal.

"I wanna know too!" Sabi ni Felix. 

"I like Poo." Sabi ni Nicholas.

"I'm going to draw it." Announcement ni Jamie. Nagsimula ng mamili ng gagamitin na markers mula sa pencil case na nahanap sa backpack. 

"Well..uhh.." Sabi ni Krystal. "Poo comes from food." 

"Poo doesn't look like food!" Natatawang sabi ni Milo.

"Well..uhmm..that's because it's natunaw na ya' know?" 

"What's natunaw?" Tanong ni Sebastian. Inabot kay Jamie ang hinahanap nito na red marker.

"Uhmm..it's when it melts." Tumango si Krystal. Tama naman yata. "Yeh. When it melts."

"Why would Poo melt?" Stressed na tanong ni Daisy. "That's sad!"

"Because you made kain the food already." Paliwanag ni Krystal. "Uhh..your tummy makes tunaw the food and then it comes out of your pwet as poo." Talinong-talino siya sa sarili niya dun sa explanation na yun.

Tumitig ng tumitig sa kanya ang mga bata. 

Kumurap si Penny. "Okay?" Sabi nito. "But..what about Piglet?"

"DOES PIGLET COME FROM PWET TOO?!" Sigaw ng mga bata. 

Sakto sa facepalm ni Krystal ang tunog ng traumatized na iyakan ng mga inaalagaan.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"None of you are allowed to talk." Sabi ni Seulgi.

Kasalukuyang nakahinto ang barkada sa gilid ng kalsada. Kanya-kanyang iwas ng tingin, pigil-tawa sa boss nila na nakasimangot lang sa kinatatayuan. 

"Anyone who talks won't get paid for the month." Dugtong ni Seulgi. 

"Weh?" Entry ni Irene. "Gaano ka kalutang para di ma-realize na nasa NLEX tayo instead of SLEX? Gaano tayo lahat kalutang? Ganto na ba talaga style natin forevs? Yung tanga na style?"

"Goddammit, Bunbun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M A PIRATE!!" Sigaw ni Jamie. May hawak na inflatable sword na laruan nila sa swimming. Na-hyper lang bilang affected ng matinding sugar rush mula sa dessert nila na Coffee Crumble ice cream.

Nagsisigaw si Penny. "Ninang Kwistal!" 

Sumigaw nadin ang ibang mga bata. "HEEEEELLLLPPP!!!"

Nagmamadaling lumabas si Krystal galing sa banyo kung saan niya hinahanda ang pangligo ng mga inaanak. 

Nadatnan na nagtutulong-tulong sila Daisy, Felix, at Nicholas na bawiin ang batang si Penny mula sa mga kuya niyang saging na pilit siyang ishinushoot sa loob ng isang laundry hamper. 

"Don't make gawa that to your little sister!" Saway ni Krystal. 

"AAAARGH!! CHICKEN ME TIGGERS!!" Winasiwas ni Jamie ang espada sa hangin.

Napukpok sa gilid ng ulo si Milo na umaray kahit hindi nakita kung sino ang pumalo. Assuming na si Sebastian ang may kasalanan, tinulak ang kakambal.

Gumanti si Sebastian. Nakakawala si Penny sa hawak nila pero tumumba ang hamper kung saan nakalagay ang kalahati ng katawan niya. Nadaganan ang mga tumutulong sa kanya.

Aksidenteng nauntog ang kambal na saging sa gilid ng side table.

Sunod-sunod ang iyakan ng lahat. In order of age, eldest to youngest. Bukod kay Jamie na mag-isang masaya dahil busy na sa pagtalon-talon in between beds, talon papunta sa desk chair, pirate na naglalaro ng the floor is lava lang ang peg.

Umiling si Krystal. Bumuntong-hininga. "Isang night lang, Krystal. You can make gawa this. You are not making tawag Sluggie and the others for help. You are not talo until you say you're talo. Just gotta make alaga the children, Conyo Jesus style. Kaya mo this."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Chip." Tawag ni Jisoo. "Psst. Chip."

"Ano?" Natatawang sagot ni Rosé.

Nag-strum si Jisoo sa gitara na binitbit niya mula sa sasakyan kahit hindi naman kailangan. _"Love me tender..love me sweet..Never let me go. You have made my life complete..and I love you so.."_

"Cheesy mo."

"Kinilig ka noh?"

"Jichu.."

"Hmm?"

_"Take my hand..Take my whole life too..For I can't help falling in love with you."_

"Tingin mo worth it yung pilay pag tumalon ako galing sa balcony? Ang lala ng kilig ko parang trip kong tumalon galing sa balcony."

"Wankosayo, Jisoo. Tara sa hotel bar and get drunk you want?"

"I love you, Chip. Lamoyun?"

"I know, Jichu..coz I love you too."

"Tara, walwal?"

"Walwal ChuChip style?"

"Always, love."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Lisa"

Tumigil ang tinawag ni Jennie sa pagpapagpag ng mga unan sa kamang tutulugan. Nag-angat ng tingin. "Oh?"

"Uhhhh.."

"Tignan mo to. Wala naman palang sasabihin lakas makatawag. Istorbo ka, Puta." Reklamo ni Lisa. Bumalik sa tinatrabaho.

"Lisa." Tawag ulit ni Jennie.

"Ano?!"

"Payakap naman for sleep." Mahinang request ni Jennie.

Tumitig lang ng tumitig si Lisa kay Jennie. Unti-unting ngumiti. "Di nga?"

"Yeh..uhh..yung..parang the way you hugged me way back when we first started dating."

"Di ko na ba ginagawa yun?"

Umiling si Jennie. "No! Uhh..you always do..I just..naisip kong i-special request tonight?"

"Anong reason?"

"Hulaan mo. Tanga ka."

Lumiwanag ang buong aura ni Lisa. Lalong lumawak ang ngiti. "Di nga?"

"Pakshet, Lalisa. Yayakap ka ba or not!? Oo oh hindi lang! Tangina naman pa-suspense pa eh!"

"Cuddles, Cardo and Siopao style na aawayin mo nanaman ako pag mali yung lagay ko ng kamay ko?"

"Duh."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ako lang ba or?"

"Yeh, Wanda. Kung ano man yan..ikaw lang yun."

"Feeling ko di ko nasara ng maayos yung pinto ng balcony. Ang lamig eh. Baka may pumasok na lamok pati."

Humigpit ang yakap ni Joy kay Wendy. "Wendy..stop."

Humarap si Wendy. Umiling. "Sorry sorry..matutulog na nga lang.."

"Deh. Ayos lang. Just. Chill out yeah?"

"Joy."

"Hmm?"

"I love you..you just..you make all my worries go quiet."

"Do I?"

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "Yeah you do. Like..saktong-sakto. You always know what to say to get my brain to shut up and enjoy the moment."

"Superpower ko na yata yun. Ang lala ng utak mo eh." Biro ni Joy.

Natawa si Wendy. "I got better though..right? Compared to before?"

Kibit-balikat. "Mej. Mas willing ka na sumakay."

"That's good. That's good."

"Lam mo dati?" Tanong ni Joy.

"Hmm?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Akala ko si boss Slug yung paranoid na parang ewan tapos ikaw yung fun."

Natawa si Wendy. "Baligtad ba?" Tanong niya. "Pasensya na."

"Sobrang di lang obvious yung style ng pagiging ewan mo pero ewan padin."

"Hmm."

"Oks na din lang. Napansin ko naman agad na nagiging ewan ka lang when you really care about things."

"Hmm."

Hinatak pa lalo ni Joy ang yakap niya na si Wendy. Kulong na kulong sa bisig niya, little spoon kung little spoon. Bumuntong-hininga tuloy si Wendy in satisfaction. Napangiti ng pasikreto sa nangyari.

"Psst. Boss Wan." Tawag ni Joy.

"Yeh?" Sagot ni Wendy. Nag-angat ng tingin para matitigan sa mata si Joy na hinalikan siya. 

"Labyu, Boss Wan." Bulong ni Joy.

"ACK! Lab din kita, Ligaya ng aking buhay!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"ROADTRIIIIIP SNUGGLE BEAAAAAAR!!!!!"

"Shut the fuck up, Bunbun. I don't need this shit right now." Stressed na sabi ni Seulgi pagkapasok nila ni Irene sa nakuhang hotel room. 

Hatinggabi. Nasa bandang Pampanga na ang tropa ng ma-realize nilang mali ang direction na pinupuntahan kaya napag-desisyunan na magpalipas na muna ng gabi sa isang random hotel para bumiyahe ulit pabalik pagdating ng umaga.

Sumimangot si Irene. Sinundot sa gitna ng dibdib si Seulgi. "Problema mo?!" Tanong niya.

Umiling lang ang kausap. "I don't want to talk about it." Maikling sagot. Naghuhubad na ng sapatos.

"Too bad you have to." Hamon ni Irene. 

"Tsk."

"Lam mo? Feel ko kaya ang init ng ulo mo kasi ayaw mo yung nagmumukha kang ewan and that's exactly what happened earlier when everyone realized we were going the wrong way."

"Hmm."

"Tama ako noh?" 

Binuksan ni Seulgi ang isang closet. Sandaling lumingap tapos kinuha ang natagpuang hanger. Hinubad ang suot na hoodie tapos nilagay sa hanger, binalik sa loob ng closet ang lahat. Tahimik na pinulot ang bag na nasa paanan niya tapos pinatong sa lamesa ng hotel room. "Get some sleep, Bunbun. Maaga tayo bukas. I'm taking a shower sasabay ka ba?" Sabi niya.

Umiling si Irene. Lumapit kay Seulgi tapos binack-hug. Mahinang kagat sa isang balikat. "Ang arte mo." Sabi niya.

"How did I not notice? Lead car tapos parang tanga." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Di mo napansin kasi masaya yung kwentuhan natin." 

"Sure, Bunbun."

"Isipin mo na lang hindi lang ikaw ang may kasalanan."

"Who else is at fault for this colossal delay?"

"Everyone na hindi rin napansin yung nagaganap? Ako who distracted you with fun roadtrip conversations? Yung genius, putangina mo Yerim, na nagsabing dumaan nanaman tayo sa Hypermarket Cubao kahit sa South yung punta natin? Daming pweds sisihin, Snuggle Bear."

"Hmm.."

"Yan ka nanaman sa perfectionist keme mo eh. What's so wrong with making mistakes?"

"Ang laki naman kasi ng mali. How are you not pissed?"

Kibit-balikat si Irene. Niyakap lang ang kausap. "Not pissed coz this could be the kind of really fun adventure that we haven't had in a while?" Sagot niya sa tanong.

"You think?"

"I don't."

"Course that's what you're gonna say. Kelan ka ba nag-isip?"

"Isn't that why you love me in the first place?" Tanong ni Irene. Kasama ng isang matamis na halik sa labi ni Seulgi. 

"Hmm..yeah." Sagot ni Seulgi. "I guess."

"I guess ka diyan. You wanna bang?"

"Bunbun and Snuggle style?"

"Explosive, high-octane fucking, tipong magigising sa ingay natin yung kapitbahay? Game."

"Sounds great."

"Let's do it then."

"Mauna ka na sa kama."

"Kala ko ba magsa-shower ka?"

"Oh we're starting there?"

"Why not, Snuggle? Why not?"

"MYGAHD NAMAN GUYS!!" Reklamo ng natuod na kasama ni Yeri sa bandang pintuan ng hotel room na si Saeron.

"Ang programa pong ito ay rated SPG. Sobra-Puro-Grabe." Dagdag ni Yeri.

Sabay lang na sumimangot ang mag Jowatsong. 

Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi. Humawak sa sentido. "I..will pay both of you to leave and get your own hotel room." Offer niya.

"Weh?" Sagot ni Saeron.

"Offer void in five seco--"

"Game kami diyan, Boss-in-law amina yung pera!" Sigaw ni Yeri.

Pinukol siya ng isang bundle ng tig-isang libo ni Irene. "Hala na! Magsilayas! Don't do anything Snuggle and I wouldn't do!" Utos ni Irene.

"That's setting the bar hella low.." Bulong ni Saeron.

"Tara na, Jowatsong!" Aya ni Yeri. Hinawakan ang kamay ni Saeron tapos hinila palabas ng kwarto. Dinig ng mga naiwan ang sinasabi kahit nakalayo na. " May mall malapit dito sa hotel maaga pa naman, punta tayong Timezone!" 

Nagtinginan sila Irene at Seulgi. 

Nagtaas ng kilay si Irene. Hinubad ang blouse. "I believe you promised me Galaxy Supernova? In bed?"

Umiling si Seulgi. Lumapit tapos yumakap. Sabay nadin sa pagtanggal ng bra ng kasama at pagyuko. Nagsalita sa leeg ni Irene na pinagiiwanan ng marka. "Time To Love..In bed."

"Ay bet." 

"Game na?"

"Game na."


	155. NIGHT EWAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 155.
> 
> finis coronat opus.

"Weird lang noh?" Sabi ni Seulgi kay Wendy. "Walang nabago sa lugar."

Nakasunod sila sa tropa na pumasok sa gate ng private resort. 

"Kaya nga eh. Pero tayo meron." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Nabuntis ko yung sinilipan ko sa banyo ng resort na to. Twice. Three kids."

"Ex ko yung crush ko nung unang punta natin dito. Tapos ang napang-asawa ko at naanakan eh yung kumanta ng 'Isang Linggong Pag-ibig.'"

Tumawa silang mag-bestfriend.

"Tangina. Nice." Sabi ni Seulgi.

"What do you think will happen this time around?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Kibit-balikat si Seulgi. "Don't know. Gonna be fun though. For sure."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"You're one minute late." Sabi ni Seulgi sa pumasok sa loob ng opisina niya._

_Tumango lang ito. Hingal. "Pasensya na po..Hinatid ko pa yung mga kapatid ko sa school bago nakapunta dito." Sabi nito._

_"Sit."_

_Umupo nga._

_"Need water?" Tanong ni Seulgi._

_Tumango lang ang kausap niya. "Please po." Sabi nito._

_Tumawag si Seulgi sa extension ng secretary nila ni Wendy na si Joy. Nagpakiusap ng dalawang baso ng tubig na agad namang dumating._

_Di niya napansin na binelat ni Joy yung iniinterview niya na sinipa naman si Joy sa hita sabay mabilisang pakyu. Busy kasi siya sa pagtingin sa PC para hanapin ang CV ng nasa harap niya._

_"Tsk." Comment ni Seulgi. Di napigilan. Nagiinarte nanaman kasi ang mouse niya._

_Tumingin lang ang interviewee niya. Tumango. "Uhh..mawalang-galang na po..Pero..may mouse ako. Baka kailangan niyo? Singkwenta nalang hiram ng isang oras. Kelangan ng pamasahe eh."_

_Tinitigan ni Seulgi ang nagsalita. Taas ng kilay lalo ng mapansin niya ang backpack nito na punong-puno at parang malaki pa sa may dala._

_Dumukot ang tao sa loob. Naglabas ng branded na mouse na unang tingin palang ni Seulgi kahit hindi siya gaanong techy eh alam na agad na mamahalin at hindi fake. Inabot sa kanya ng interviewee. "Eto po. Maayos yan pramis! Ginagamit ko pang-games."_

_No choice naman si Seulgi kesa ma-delay pa. Ginamit niya. Pull up ng hinahanap na CV tapos bumalik sa kausap. "Kim Yerim." Sabi niya._

_Tumango ang tinutukoy. "Das me." Sagot nito._

_"IT. First job if ever. Why?"_

_"Kailangan kong kumayod sa matinong lugar para maiahon yung nanay tsaka kapatid ko. Had a good feeling pagpasa ko ng CV sa office niyo kaya ako nandito."_

_"Not even halfway into your twenties."_

_"Minsan eh kailangan mag-adult ng mas maaga?"_

_"I suppose. Anong laman ng bag mo?"_

_"Mga kung ano-anong pupwedeng itinda."_

_Sabay nilang narinig ang pag-vibrate tapos pag-ring ng isang cellphone._

_"Hu dat hu dat hu dat boy.." Mahinang sabay ni Yerim sa tugtog bago kumurap na parang naliwanagan tapos dinukot ang cellphone mula sa bulsa para patayin. Kamot-batok. "Sorry..nakalimutan i-silent." Sabi nito._

_Tumango nalang si Seulgi._

_Lumingap si Yeri sa paligid. Napansin ang isang display sa bookshelf sa kaliwa ni Seulgi. Lumiwanag ang mukha. "ReVeluv naman pala." Sabi niya ng nakangiti._

_Nilingon ni Seulgi ang tinutukoy. Yung lightstick niya. Ngumiti siya. Panandaliang naisip na dito lang sa interviewee nato siya nangiti. "Yes. Problem?" Tanong niya._

_"Wala po! Sinong bias mo? Akin eh yung maknae nila!"_

_"Fair enough. Leader Bae."_

_"Yun oh! Boss! Mukhang magkakasundo tayo boss!"_

_"Who said I'm already your boss?"_

_"Assuming na lang ako pero minsan lang makatagpo ng random ReVeluv. Cool diba? Di mo pa ba ako maha-hire sa credentials palang na yun? Sabi ko na dapat nilagay ko sa CV ko yun eh. Card carrying pa naman ako. Lupet nung kit nila this year noh?"_

_"You're way too young for this company, kid."_

_"Pupwede akong tumanda sa company nato, boss. Kagaya ng pagtanda ko kasabay ng Girls' Generation at Red Velvet."_

_"Doubt you were even alive when Girls' Generation happened."_

_Sumenyas si Yeri. "May isip na."_

_"Hmmm."_

_"Hired na ba ako, boss? Aayusin ko pramis."_

_"I'll give you a month to prove yourself. Twenty K. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

_Nagkamayan sila._

_Palabas na ng pinto ng office niya ang bagong hire ni Seulgi na hindi niya alam kung bakit niya ni-hire ng magsalita ito ulit. "Yung singkwenta na bayad nung arkila ng mouse ngapala boss. Legit kelangan ko ng pamasahe, kulang na pang-bus ko eh. Binigay ko sa kapatid ko yung huling bente ko."_

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy."

Lumingon ang tinawag. Taka. Tinuro pa ang sarili para kumpirmahin na siya ang hinahanap.

"Oo. Ikaw. Sino pa bang tao dito sa pool?" Dugtong ni Seulgi. Umupo na sa tabi ng kausap. Inabutan ng bote ng beer.

"Alas-dos palang, boss." Biro ni Yeri pagkatapos tanggapin ang alak. "Ganyan ba epekto ng pagiging pamilyado? Sawa ka na sa saging?"

Kibit-balikat lang si Seulgi. "Just felt like having a beer."

"Hmm."

Natahimik sila. Pinanuod ang ibang mga kaibigan na nagkakagulo sa kusina.

"Anong oras daw darating si Conyo Jesus, boss?" Tanong ni Yeri.

Uminom si Seulgi ng alak. Kibit-balikat. "Bukas." Sagot niya.

"Luh?" Gulat na sabi ni Yeri.

"Nawili na sa alaga. Bargained with everyone for an extra night with the kids..and who are we to say no? Wala yung mga batang yun kung wala siya. Tsaka we all need a break." Paliwanag ni Seulgi.

"Akalain mo nga naman siya lang pala katapat nung mga yun?" Biro ni Yeri.

Bahagya silang natawa. 

Tumango lang si Seulgi. "Nasaan si Saeron?" Tanong niya. 

"Natutulog." Maikling sagot ni Yeri.

"Hmm."

Tahimik ulit. Tuloy lang sila sa pag-inom ng beer.

Bumuntong-hininga si Yeri. Dumukot sa bulsa at nag-abot ng isang maliit na ziploc bag kay Seulgi. 

Takang tiningnan ni Seulgi ang laman ng ziploc bag. Suminghap.

Mahinang natawa si Yeri. "Pasensya na boss." Sabi niya. "Yan lang ang kaya ko sa ngayon."

"Holy shit."

"Taena. Dapat pala nag-video ako. Minsan lang kita magulat."

"Legit ba to?!"

"Sabi nung nagbebenta ng alahas kay Nanay sa palengke..oo daw."

"Hmm."

"Uulitin ko boss. Pasensya na. Yan lang ang kaya ko. Hindi ako kasing yaman niyong lahat. Mas ordinaryo pa ako kesa kay Cardo nung hindi pa niya alam na rich kid pala siya.." Paliwanag ni Yeri. Hinarap na si Seulgi. "Pero seryoso ako kay Saeron. Boss..Mahal ko yun. Alam niyang G lang ako na hamakin ang Planet Earth pati na yung Namek para lang sa kanya. Wala akong ibang gusto..kundi yung kasama ko siya sa lahat ng trip habangbuhay."

"Teka muna." Umiiling na sabi ni Seulgi. "Teka lang."

"Dadayuhin ko parentals niyo pagbalik natin galing sa lakad na to..inuna lang kita." sabi ni Yeri. Nakataas na ang isang kamay para pigilan kung ano man ang sasabihin ng kausap. "Boss..alam mong kahit gago ako eh mataas ang respeto ko sayo..pero..lalabag ako ngayon." Tumango si Yeri. Huminga ng malalim bago magsalita ulit. "Hindi ako nagpapaalam sayo boss. Sinasabihan kita."

"Teka..lang.."

"Hindi ko hinihingi ang kamay ni Saeron..kinukuha ko. Dahil gusto ko..hayaan mo na ako naman ang mag-alaga."

Matagal ang tahimik pagkatapos ng declamation ni Yeri. Natitig na si Seulgi sa hawak niyang ziploc na may singsing. 

Inubos ni Yeri ang beer. Bumuntong-hininga. 

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit kita tinanggap." Mahinang sabi ni Seulgi.

"Eh?" Takang sagot ni Yeri.

"Sa trabaho. Di ko alam bakit kita tinanggap."

"Basag trip ka boss. Ilang taon ko nang iniisip na natanggap ako dahil Reveluv din ako eh." Reklamo ni Yeri. Sinipa yung tubig ng pool. 

Natawa si Seulgi. "Di ko din alam bakit kita tinanggap kay Saeron." 

"Di yata nakikinig kanina..di ko kelangan approval mo tungkol dun boss."

"Magkano sahod mo, Yerms?" Tanong ni Seulgi.

"Bente-mil net. Wae?"

"Saan mo dinadala?"

"Siyam na libo sa kay nanay para sa kung ano-anong kailangan. Sampung libo sa binubuo kong college fund ng mga kapatid. Isang libo allowance ko. Sa isang libo eh 500 napupunta sa pangkasal ko sa kapatid mo. Baket?"

Tumango si Seulgi. Inubos na ang beer. Hindi padin nililingon ang kausap. "Sakaling trenta mil sahod mo. Saan mo dadalhin?"

Nag-isip si Yeri. "Sampung libo kay nanay, sampung libo sa mga kapatid, siyam na libo sa pangkasal ko sa kapatid mo. Isang libo sakin. Baket?" Mabilis na sagot.

"Alam mo ba kung bakit nandito ka padin kahit sira-ulo ka?"

"Cute kasi ako?"

"Tangina mo."

"Thanks."

"Sa lahat ng ampon ko..ikaw ang pinaka hindi ko maintindihan."

"Magkaiba tayo ng ugali, boss. Kumbaga sa stan twitter eh ikaw yung tahimik na tamang support lang sa gedli tapos ako yung nagwawala every five seconds." Nakangiting explanation ni Yeri.

Tumango si Seulgi. "Isa lang ang ugali mo na kuhang-kuha ko."

"Eh?"

"Hindi ka sinungaling."

"Okay?"

"Gets ko yun. I can get behind that."

"Tapos?"

"Lahat ng sinabi mo kanina. Tungkol kay Saeron."

"Oh?"

"Naniniwala akong gagawin mo."

"Hmm."

May narinig sila pareho ni Seulgi na tugtog mula sa bulsa ni Yeri. Tahimik na nakikanta si Yeri habang dinudukot ang nagri-ring na cellphone. _"Sometimes..you gotta be bold! Just rock the world.."_

Tumango si Seulgi. Tinapik sa balikat si Yeri tapos tumayo. _"Booyah!"_ Sabay tulak kaya nahulog si Yeri sa swimming pool kasama ang cellphone nito at isang matching tili. 

"Putaena naman, boss!" Reklamo ni Yeri pagka-ahon. "Wala akong pambili ng bagong selpon!!"

"Trenta mil sahod mo wala kang pambili ng bagong phone?" Nakangiting sagot ni Seulgi.

Kumurap si Yeri. Pinahid ang tubig na nasa mukha tapos kumapit sa gilid ng pool. "Di nga?"

"Ingatan mo si Saeron. Yun lang hinihingi kong kapalit."

"AY PUTANGINA!!!" Masayang sigaw ni Yeri. Nagsimula ng mag-attempt na lumangoy-langoy habang kumakanta _"Lalala lalala lalalala!! Happiness!"_

"Welcome to the Kang family, Yerms. Welcome to the family."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hullo!" Bati ni Wendy sa nakaupo sa harap ng desk niya. "I'm Seungwan and I'll be interviewing you today."_

_Ngumiti ang kausap niya. Tumayo tapos nag-offer ng handshake na tinanggap naman ni Wendy. "Thanks for the opportunity. I'm Rosie."_

_Kumurap si Wendy. "Rosie.." Ulit niya. Ang soft nung kamay. Nag-short circuit tuloy ng slight ang utak ni Wendy. Sasapakin nanaman siya ni Seulgi pag nalamang rumupok nanaman siya._

_"Yup! It's actually Roseanne but..that sounds old sooo.."_

_Nahagip ng mata ni Wendy na dumaan sa labas ng opisina niya ang bago nilang hire na si Joy. May dalang tray na may tubig, nag-request siguro yung kapitbahay niya ng office at may ini-interview din na si Seulgi._

_Umiling lang ng umiling si Wendy. Nag-blur kasi ng slight ang paningin niya. Nag-mental note na magpa-check na ulit ng mata._

_Umupo na ulit ang kausap ni Wendy. Lumingap sa paligid ng may maliit na ngiti sa mukha. Naghihintay lang na kausapin niya ulit._

_"Uhmm..soo..tell me about yourself, Rosie." Sabi niya._

_"Don't really know where to start..do you want work experience or outside of work experience?" Nakangiti padin na sagot._

_"Tell me anything."_

_"Okay..well..I graduated History. And Law."_

_"Why are you in an architect firm?"_

_"Not gonna lie, I submitted my CV because you guys were hiring. Why not right?"_

_"Way different from what you studied for."_

_"Way different but also way more new things to learn."_

_"I..can respect that idea. Go on." Sumenyas si Wendy. "What else do you want to tell me?"_

_"This doesn't sound like a usual interview."_

_"Unconventional huh? I prefer to just talk to people. Kasi if you can hold a conversation..you can handle anything, I like to think."_

_"Makes sense." Sabi ni Rosie. Lumingap sa paligid. Napansin ang isang banner na nakasabit sa isang pader ng office ni Wendy. Tinuro. "Cabin Seven?" Sabi niya._

_Nilingon nadin ni Wendy ang tinutukoy. Mahinang tumawa. Nagkibit-balikat. "Every online quiz I take puts me in Apollo sooo."_

_"Neat. I usually end up in Hermes."_

_"Do you now? No offense but..you don't seem the type."_

_"You'd be surprised."_

_Naubos ang oras na dapat sana ay interview. Naging kwentuhan na lang kasi._

\------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Chlorine kissed, summer skin! I miss missing you, now and then!"_ Kanta ng umupo sa tabi ni Rosé na si Wendy. 

"Weh?" Pabirong sagot ni Rosé.

Natawa nalang si Wendy. "Slight." Sabi niya. "Bakit ka nga pala nandito instead of sa kusina?" 

Kibit-balikat si Rosé. "Ate Jennie yelled at me for eating all the peppers for the dynamite..again." Naka-pout na sagot.

"Luh? Di ka dinepensahan nung isa?"

"Jichu's busy facetiming the kids upstairs. Apparently ate Krystal called to tell her that Jamie and Daisy are crying coz they miss the dogs." Kwento ni Rosé.

"Otherwise..andun ka padin sa kusina and not chilling here by the kiddie pool?" Biro ni Wendy.

"Not really..takot yun si Jichu kay ate Jennie. Di rin yun tutulong."

"Hmm.."

May tumahol. Tapos isang blur ng aso ang dumaan sa tabi ni Wendy na kung hindi niya nasalo eh nahulog na siguro diretso sa pool. 

"Hank!" Saway ni Rosé. Pigil-tawa.

Pumiglas na kasi ng pumiglas ang yakap ni Wendy. Inulan ng dila sa mukha ang may buhat kahit pilit umiiwas.

"Knock it off, dude." Sabi ni Wendy sa aso.

Kinuha na lang ni Rosé mula sa kanya si Hank. Kinandong. 

Instant kalma ang alaga. Buntot nalang ang mahinang gumagalaw-galaw ng saktong swish sa lap ng kinakandungan. Sumiksik pa lalo kay Rosé.

Pinunasan ni Wendy ng panyo ang mukha na puro dog saliva. Nakasimangot. "Ayos tayo diyan." Comment niya.

Natawa na ng tuluyan si Rosé. "Sorry not sorry..he's very happy." Sagot niya.

"Yeah. I can tell. He's built from the same puppy factory that you and Daisy came from."

"Makasalita ka para namang wala din kayong pet ni ate Joy."

"Di nangdidila si Haetnim. Diretso kagat yun pag masaya." Paliwanag ni Wendy.

"Yun lang."

Natahimik sila. Dahan-dahan na hinahagod ni Rosé ang likod ng nakakatulog na na si Hank, nakatingin lang si Wendy sa tubig ng pool.

"How goes it?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Wendy.

"Saks lang. Kaw ba?" Sagot ni Wendy.

"Going excellent."

"Hmm."

"How's Casper?" Tanong ni Rosé kay Wendy.

"Ays naman..parang di mo alam, parati mo naman nakikita."

Sumimangot si Rosé. "Luh..wala na tayong mapag-usapan." 

"Noooooo.." Natatawang biro ni Wendy. 

"Seryoso kasi, Wannie!"

Tumango-tango si Wendy. "We always have something to talk about, Rosie."

"Like what?"

"Stupid shit we can't talk to our actual jowa about."

"Like what?" 

"Uhh.."

"Uhh.." Pang-asar na ulit ni Rosé.

Kamot-ulo si Wendy. 

"WANDA!" Tawag ni Joy mula sa kusina. "TULUNGAN MO KAMI DITO BAKIT ANG TAMIS NG BINAGOONGAN!?"

Tumahol si Hank. Hinabol ang dadaan lang naman sana sa likuran ni Rosé na si Dalgom. Sumigaw si Jisoo galing sa balcony ng bedroom na nasa taas ng dalawang naguusap. "Chip! The kids have a few things to tell you!" 

_"MOMMY!! NINANG KWISTAL CAN'T DO THE VOICES YOU DO FO ALICE IN WONDEWLAND!!"_ Dinig nilang reklamo ng boses ni Daisy. 

Biglang sumingit ang boses ni Casper. _"Is my Mommy Wanda there? Mommy Wanda, am I supposed to not have my lipbalm? I can't find my lipbalm, my lips will dry!"_

Nagtinginan lang sila Wendy at Rosé. Sabay na natawa. 

"Do you want to maybe go out with me on a friendly date after this whole thing?" Tanong ni Wendy.

Kibit-balikat. "Sure, bruh. Basta not Saturdays coz Saturdays are fam days." Sabi ni Rosé.

"Oh for sure not Saturday. Fam day din namin yun eh."

"Sunday then?"

"Sunday."

"Coolbeans."

"Yup."

Nagtanguan sila.

"WENDY!!" Tawag ulit ni Joy. "NILALAGYAN BA NG PATIS ANG ADOBONG PUSIT?!"

Kasunod ang boses ni Jamie galing sa cellphone ni Jisoo. _"Mommy Rosie, I'm out of pages on my coloring book!"_

"CHIIIIIIP!" Tawag ni Irene.

"Balik ka na dito kailangan namin ng taste tester! Sorry na pinaalis ka namin!" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Bebe wag na tampoooooo!!" Pang-asar na sundot ni Lisa. "Pagsasaing ka namin ng extra kanin!"

Tumayo si Rosé mula sa pagkakaupo niya sa edge ng kiddie pool. Kumindat kay Wendy. "Watch. I can make them do whatever I want them to do." Yabang ni Rosé.

Nagtaas lang ng kilay si Wendy. "Weh?"

Huminga ng malalim si Rosé. Nag-pout tapos dumiretso na ng lakad papunta sa mga tumatawag. "I just wanted my snacks, you guys didn't have to be mean about it!" Pamaktol na sabi.

Natawa ng malala si Wendy sa napanuod. Kanya-kanya na kasi ng abot ng kung ano-anong food choices ang lahat kay Rosé, kanya-kanya na din ng sorry.

Lumingon pababa si Jisoo. "Boss Wan!" Sabi niya. "Andyan ka pala?" Gulat na tanong.

Nag-peace sign lang si Wendy. "Yeh mehn. Was just keeping Rosie company."

"Ayos tayo diyan. Salamat, boss! Baba nadin ako saglit. May aayusin lang ako dito. Trip mo kausapin si Casper?"

"Bet."

"Oks. Catch." Hinulog ni Jisoo ang cellphone mula sa balcony. Saktong salo ni Wendy. Nag-finger guns sila sa isa't-isa.

"Yun oh!" Sabay na sabi.

May malakas na splash.

Napatingin ang lahat. Lumalangoy na sa pool sila Hank at Dalgom. Sabay na tinahulan ang naglalakad sa edge (galing CR) na si Yeri. Nagulat tuloy. Nadulas. Nahulog na din sa pool.

"PUKI NAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!" Reklamo ni Yeri sa gitna ng tawanan ng barkada.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Engineer." Bungad ni Seulgi sa umupo sa harapan niya pagkatapos nilang magkamayan. "Best CV I came across since this hiring process started."_

_Tumango. "Licensed, yes." Sagot ng kausap ni Seulgi._

_"Jisoo right?"_

_"Yes. Kim Jisoo."_

_"We're a pretty small company. Barely started. Why did you apply coming from a big one? Don't you think it's a downgrade?"_

_"I have a feeling I should be here."_

_"Feelings are vague things."_

_"I use them as guides."_

_"Fair enough. You don't talk much do you?"_

_Kibit-balikat si Jisoo. "I tend to speak to strangers only when spoken to. There's also less chances of making mistakes if you keep to yourself."_

_"Wouldn't that make it hard if things go wrong? You only have yourself to blame."_

_"Better that than dragging other people into my mess."_

_"Hmm.."_

_"I can tell you're having doubts about hiring me."_

_"How?"_

_"Just shows on your face."_

_"Observant."_

_"Stick to the background as much as I have and being observant would be the first thing you would master."_

_Tumango si Seulgi. Tinapik ang CV ni Jisoo. "Asking?" Tanong niya._

_"Not lower than 40?"_

_"I'll give you 35."_

_Tumango-tango si Jisoo. Pinanuod lang siya ni Seulgi._

_"There was an interviewee." Sabi ni Jisoo pagkaraan ng ilang sandali na nagiisip. "I think she went in the office next to yours. About an hour ago? I don't know. Did you hire her?"_

_"Why'd you need to know? A friend of yours mayhaps?"_

_"You could say that."_

_"I can find out."_

_"Please."_

_Tumawag si Seulgi sa extension ni Wendy. "Seungwan." Sabi niya pagkasagot nito. Nakatingin lang kay Jisoo na tahimik na nakatitig sa isang kanto ng desk niya._

_"Yeh, Slug?" Sagot ni Wendy._

_"The girl who went in your office an hour ago. Did you hire her?" Tanong ni Seulgi._

_"Which one?"_

_"Which one." Parrot ni Seulgi para marinig ng nasa harapan niya at mailapag ang sagot._

_"Rosie." Sabi ni Jisoo._

_"Rosie." Ulit ni Seulgi sa kausap._

_"Ahh!" Sabi ni Wendy. "Rosie. Yes. I did. I did. Slug. She's brilliant. I swear. History graduate. Lawyer pati. Super smart, I feel like she cou-"_

_Binabaan ni Seulgi ng telepono si Wendy. Mapapatawad din siya nito, iniwasan lang naman kasi niya ang rant na hahaba lang ng hahaba at mas mabuting pinaguusapan habang may alak na kasama._

_Tinanguan niya ang iniinterview niya. "She's onboard." Sabi niya._

_"35 it is then." Sabi ni Jisoo._

_"Sure she's just a friend? Seems like your agreement hinged on her." Di napigilang tanong ni Seulgi._

_"A lot of things in my life hinge on her."_

_"So not a friend?"_

_"She's a friend. The excellent kind. Would that be a problem?"_

_"As long as you be our only Engineer and do it well..why would it be a problem?"_

_"Sounds like a deal then."_

_Nagkamayan sila._

\------------------------------------------------------------

"LUH PUTANGINA!" Gulat na sigaw ni Seulgi pagbukas niya ng pintuan ng kwarto na pinuntahan. Natapilok kasi siya sa kumpol ng throw pillows na nakapatong sa floor sa harap ng pintuan.

"Shet." Sabi ni Jisoo na lumapit. Pinulot ang mga unan (di na halos kasya sa arms), tapos ipinatong sa kama. "Sensya na boss. Kala ko walang papasok." 

Lumingap si Seulgi sa paligid. May tent sa loob ng kwarto. Two person tent na may isang picnic blanket na nakalatag sa loob, tent kung saan meron sa loob na isang backpack, katabi ang isang bucket na may yelo at softdrinks imbes na alak, at ilang tupperware na may mga sandwich. Meron din isang projector na nakapatong sa isang monobloc na upuan at nakatapat sa blank na puting pader ng kwarto. 

"What..?" Tanong ni Seulgi kay Jisoo.

Kamot-batok si Jisoo. "Ah..eh..ano kasi boss..meron si Chip." 

Nagtaas ng kilay si Seulgi. Natatawa. "Okay?" Sumenyas sa paligid.

"Malabo timpla nun..trip ko lang pang-chill kahit papano tong lahat ng to. Para naman di rin magtoyo around everyone else. Matampuhin yun pag ganun eh." Paliwanag ni Jisoo.

"Huh.."

Kinuha ni Jisoo ang kumpol ng unan. Gumawa ng trail papunta sa tent, tinambak ang karamihan sa loob. "Swak na find something to do bilang di makakapag-swimming yung isa." Naghagis nadin ng isang hotpack papasok sa loob ng tent.

"Do you do this every month?" Umupo si Seulgi sa isang bed.

Umiling lang si Jisoo. "Deh boss. Only in extreme situations tulad ng ganito na ang bilis magsungit ni Chip. Tsaka..I have something different each time?"

"Why?"

"Di mo ba G yung ganto kay Madam?"

"Pag meron yun we usually just stay in bed and cuddle." Kwento ni Seulgi. "Sometimes..nandi-demonyo and we end up going for it."

Kumunot ang mukha ni Jisoo. "Luh? Di ko kelangan malaman yung part na yun na naga-ano kayo pag buwanang dalaw."

Natawa nalang si Seulgi. "Sorry sorry." Sabi niya.

Pumasok si Jisoo sa loob ng tent. Dinig lang ni Seulgi ang faint na boses, at kaunting tunog na parang may kinakalikot ang kausap. "Halos pareho din lang pala sa trip ni Rosie pag inaatake ng monthly shit. Except for the doing it part. Cuddles and talking seem par for the course." Comment ni Jisoo. Sandaling tahimik. 

Umilaw ang loob ng tent gawa ng fairy lights na sinet-up na pala sa loob. Paurong na gumapang palabas ng tent si Jisoo tapos tumayo at tumitig sa handiwork. Nakangiting tumango at lumapit na kay Seulgi. 

"Effort." Comment ni Seulgi.

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Jisoo. "Meh. Could be better if the kids can join in. Pero oks na din lang kasama sila Dalgom tsaka Hank. Para naman maka-bonding din namin the pets." Nag-isip. "Wish Joohwang can tag along though." Pahabol na comment.

"Hmm." Tumayo na si Seulgi para gawin ang talagang pakay niya na yung naka-charge na cellphone ni Irene sa gilid ng kamang tutulugan nila sa gabi. "Do you need the room for the whole night? Pulang Bulbol can switch with you guys sa baba."

"Ayos na ilang oras, boss. Kahit hanggang pag bago yung inuman lang." Sagot ni Jisoo. Tumingin sa suot na wristwatch. "8 yun diba? May twelve hours pa. Enough time to get Chip back to her usual self. Paki sabihan nalang na umakyat dito pag nakita mo." Request niya.

"Oks oks."

"Salamat boss! Tsaka ano nga pala..uhh..wag niyo nalang pansinin kapag may ingay galing dito ha."

"Yan tayo eh." Biro ni Seulgi.

Natawa si Jisoo. Umiling. "Di yun, boss. Dala ko kasi electric guitar ni Chip." Tumuro sa isang set-up ng gitara at amp sa tabi ng tent na hindi agad napansin ni Seulgi. "Just expect a lot of badass guitar solos. I'm letting Rosie rock out, she hasn't done it in a while. Kaya siguro stressed."

"Bakit di nakakatugtog?"

"Nakakatugtog padin naman..just..she's been teaching Twix the mellower acoustic guitar shit."

"Daisy too?"

"Nah boss. Trix goes out with me for 'piano lessons'. But really tumatambay lang kami nun." Malawak ang ngiti. "Foodtrips. It's like hanging out with a kiddie version of my wife, I love it."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm."

Tumango si Seulgi. Tumango si Jisoo.

Binulsa na ni Seulgi ang cellphone ng asawa. "Ang lala, erp." Biro niya.

"Try mo din kay Madam maging sweet minsan, boss." Suggestion ni Jisoo. 

"Sapakin ako nun. Sabihin parang tanga. Lam mo naman si Irene."

"Wouldn't hurt to try right?"

"I suppose." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Bounce na ako. Have a good one, see you later?"

"Thanks, boss. Think about my tip yeah?"

"I shall. Sana pareho ng results."

"Kaya mo yan. Si Irene lang naman yun."

"Sure, Jisoo. Si Irene lang yun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

_Pupwede po bang mag-tagalog?" Tanong ng iniinterview ni Wendy._

_"Huh? Uhh..ayos lang naman but..may I ask why?" Sagot ni Wendy._

_Kamot-batok ang kausap niya. "Pasensya na kung parang ang disrespectful ng dating..gusto ko lang po kasi bigyan sarili ko ng chance na maipasa ang interview." Sagot nito._

_Tumango si Wendy. Sinilip ang CV ng kausap. "Lisa..Manobal?"_

_"Ah! Eh..Manoban po pronounce niyan..Manobal lang talaga i-spell..ano kasi..ang sabi ni Lola eh di daw Pilipinong apelyido yan."_

_"Okay..Bakit..tagalog?"_

_Nauubusan na kasi si Wendy. Di sa pagyayabang pero sanay kasi siya na English ang usapan mula sa ilang naunang dumaan na iniinterview niya._

_"Ano po kasi eh..baka maubusan ako ng English." Awkward na sagot ni Lisa._

_Natawa si Wendy. "Fair enough..Kaso mahihirapan tayo. Takot din akong maubusan ng Tagalog eh."_

_"Compromise nalang po! Tanong ng English sagot ng Tagalog!"_

_Flexible. Isip ni Wendy. Insta-hire. Bahala na si Seulgi sa buhay niya, may na-tick naman si Wendy kahit paano sa nasa listahan ng criteria for employees ng bestfriend niya._

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Umayos ka Lalisa! Mamaya ka na magsalita! Pag yang tagay na yan eh mali panigurado sasaktan ka nanaman ni Jennie!" Sigaw ni Jisoo sa nakikipagkwentuhan kay Seulgi ng Kpop keme na si Lisa.

"Subukan niya lang amputa itutulak ko siya sa pool." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Putangina mo. Alam mo na ba yun?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Putangina mo din, Jennie. Dun ka muna kay Chip naiinis ako sa mukha mo."

"Ano nanaman bang trip niyong mag-Puta?" Tanong ni Irene sa mga kaibigan na nag-aaway as usual.

Kibit-balikat pareho. "Ewan ko ba." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Masaya lang kami na wala si Felix for now." Dugtong ni Jennie. "Kaya mej.."

"Nakakapag-usap kayo ng matiwasay the way you usually do?" Sabi ni Saeron.

Tumango-tango ang JenLisa. 

Tapos tinulak ni Jennie si Lisa na naging dahilan naman para mahulog si Lisa sa pool kasama ang hawak na shot glass para sa tagay sana niya.

"Tangina mo naman pala eh!" Reklamo ni Lisa pagka-ahon. Binasa ng tubig si Jennie. "Ganyanan pala trip ni Puta ay amputa!"

"Puta ka din, Lisa!" Pang-asar na sagot ni Jennie.

"Pakyu ka, Ruby Jane!" Sabi ni Lisa. May kasama pang senyas ng kamay. Hinatak yung isang leg ni Jennie para mahulog nadin ang asawa sa tubig.

"PUTANGINA MONG SALOT SA BUHAY KO HINAYUPAK KA TALAGA KAHIT KELAN, LALISA! PAG NADISGRASYA KAMI NG BITBIT KO MAMAMATAY KA TALAGA!!"

"Grabe ka naman makasinghal..nilalambing ko lang kayo ng bitbit mo eh..kasi mahal kita, JenJen. Ayieeeeeeeeee!!"

"Lul..labyu too."

"Gags." Comment ni Rosé. "Ang weird niyo." Sumubo ng ilang piraso ng Mang Juan. Nabilaukan sa na-realize. "HALA ANO DAW?!"

"Hoy!" Sigaw ni Joy. Nakaturo sa magputa na nasa pool padin. Pinapatawa na ni Lisa si Jennie sa pamamagitan ng paga-attempt na mag backstroke.

"May dala si Jennie?!" Sigaw naman ni Jisoo.

"Luh." Sabi ng dalawang boss.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Business graduate." Sabi ni Wendy._

_"Yes." Sagot ng kausap._

_"Ruby Jane Kim."_

_"Just Jennie would be great."_

_"Don't like your given name?"_

_"Just not used to it."_

_"Alright then. Tell me about you, Jennie."_

_"Well..uhm..what do you want to know?"_

_Kibit-balikat si Wendy. "Whatever you feel like talking about?"_

_"Gotta have something to start me off with."_

_"Uhh.."_

_Nag-eye roll ang kausap ni Wendy. Pasimple pero nakita niya._

_"I was a Marketing Manager at my previous company." Sabi ni Jennie._

_"Were you? Is that why you applied for the same post here?"_

_"I applied here coz the job posting said you needed someone who does Marketing."_

_Kumurap si Wendy. "Uhhmm.."_

_"Do you guys have a cap on salary and stuff? What's your usual offer?"_

_"Ano..uhhh.."_

_"I have to be honest with you, I did some research based on the usual salary rates for Senior Marketing Managers and worked out that as not senior but decent experienced Marketing Manager, I should be getting around four hundred thousand in a year." Litanya ni Jennie._

_"Ha?" Sagot ni Wendy._

_"I can bargain but the lowest I can go is annual basic of two hundred fifty thousand."_

_"Uh..can you give me a minute?" Request ni Wendy sa kausap na tinanguan lang siya tapos lumingap-lingap na sa paligid ng office._

_Tinawagan ni Wendy ang office landline ni Seulgi na sumagot agad. "Oi. You're on speaker. Anong trip mo?"_

_"Slug. Help."_

_"Para kang gago." Banat ni Seulgi._

_Dumating si Joy sa loob ng office ni Wendy. Nagbaba ng tubig para sa kanya at sa iniinterview niya na si Jennie._

_"What's two hundred fifty thousand divided by 12?" Tanong ni Wendy kay Seulgi._

_"WALA KA BANG CALCULATOR?!" Galit na balik sa kanya. Naistorbo pa yata._

_Nadinig ni Wendy ang boses ng bago nilang hire na accountant mula sa desk nito sa harap ng office nung bestfriend niya. "Twenty thousand, eight hundred thirty-three mga boss!"_

_"Luh?" Hindi nadinig ni Wendy na bulong ng iniinterview kay Joy. "Pabibo tong si Irene. Crush nun yung isang boss pustahan tayo?"_

_Bumungisngis tuloy ang secretary nila. Napatingin si Wendy. "Everything okay?" Worried na tanong kay Joy._

_"Deh wala..uhh..all good po." Sagot ni Joy. Tinanguan lang si Wendy na ngumiti sa kanya bago bumalik sa pagbabasa ng CV ni Jennie sa PC. "Shet. Ang gwapo." Bulong kay Jennie._

_"Ang landi niyo ni Ayrin." Pahabol na bulong ni Jennie kay Joy. Pasimpleng pakyu ang sinagot sa kanya bago lumakad na palabas ng office._

_"Uhmm..okay." Sabi ni Wendy pagkatapos magkalikot ng calculator at kumpirmahin na tama nga ang bilang na sinagot sa kanila ng accountant. "We can go to 25."_

_Tumango si Jennie. "Nice. Okay. I'm in. Thank you. When do I start?"_

_"Uhh..bukas?"_

_"Cool. I have a plan if you don't mind me telling you about it."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Those two people sitting next to each other sa work area. IT?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Okay. I can get one of them to design you a great website. The girl sitting next to your secretary..what's her role?"_

_"Who, Rosie?"_

_Nagtaas ng kilay si Jennie kay Wendy. "Yeh..Rosie." Parang suspicious na sagot._

_"Handles legal stuff."_

_"Okay. I'll talk to her. Terms and conditions and all that. This could be good. This could be good. I'll take care of everything. Watch."_

_Tumango nalang si Wendy. "Thanks for the initiative?" Sabi niya._

_Tumango-tango nadin ang new hire na si Jennie. Tumayo tapos nakipag-kamay kay Wendy. "You won't regret hiring me. Legit. We'll make this firm REALLY established."_

_"Okay?"_

_"I'll see you tomorrow, boss!" Nakangiting paalam._

_Tumawag ulit si Wendy kay Seulgi para pag-usapan ang ganap. Di na tuloy nila parehong narinig ang sigawan sa labas ng mga office nila._

_"HOY LALISA! UMAYOS KA MAY IPAPAPAGAWA AKO SAYO!"_

_"LUL PAKYU KA, JENNIE. WAG KA MAG-UTOS HINDI KA MAGANDA!"_

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So ano? Pangalawa niyo na yan?" Sabi ni Irene kay Jennie.

"Gurl tanga ka ba? Alangang pang-lima?" Sagot ni Jennie. Nagpapatuyo ng buhok gamit ang isang towel.

"Awow. Ang lalim ng respeto mo sakin, sizt. Ramdam na ramdam ko." 

"Tangina ka. Oo. Pangalawa. Kasi nagtatanong si Felix kung bakit mag-isa lang siya and everyone else except Casper has a sibling. Tapos Lisa and I figured after looking at all the spreadsheets..na kaya naman ng budget so gora. Last Chance is doing incredibly well akalain niyo yun?"

Sumingit si Joy sa usapan. "Dapat ang ipangalan niyo diyan eh Navidad." 

Nadura ni Wendy ang iniinom na beer sa katabi niyang si Jisoo na humagalpak nadin sa tawa. 

"Tangina, Ligaya. Ano nanamang kagagaguhan yan!?" Sabi ni Jennie.

"Nagsa-suggest lang si ate Joy ng magandang way para mapadali future niyo." Entry naman ng tumatawa nadin na si Rosé.

Sunod-sunod ng nakagets ang tropa. 

Si Jennie nalang ang hindi. "Di ko gets." Sabi niya. Pinapalo sa balikat ang tumatawa nadin na si Lisa. 

"Pag tatawagin niyo mga anak niyo package deal na agad." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Parang yung mga saging."

"Ganto dapat!" Entry ni Saeron. Pumalakpak. 

Sinabayan ng kanta ni Yeri. _"Felix Navidad!"_

"AY AY AY! Merry Christmas!" Kanta ng barkada bago nagsitawanan.

"Ang sasama ng ugali niyong mga putangina kayo." Deadpan na sagot ni Jennie.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_Sinilip ni Seulgi ang mga nakaupo na tao sa labas ng office niya. Humarap kay Wendy._

_"I have a strange feeling with these people." Sabi niya._

_Nakisilip nadin si Wendy. "Bakit naman?"_

_"Ang close nila agad-agad. It's only been a few months."_

_"So? Ayaw mo nun? Office harmony mahn. Everyone's friendly."_

_"Hmmm."_

_"Sayo lang naman ilag yang mga yan. Kasi ang skeri ng galawan mo sa kanila. Boss na boss eh."_

_"Gotta be professional at least."_

_"Sure, Slug. Professional or asshole?"_

_"They're employees. My Dad mentioned I have to be careful about developing feelings. Business is business."_

_"Yeh but you gotta be human too. It's a delicate balance."_

_"Hmmm."_

_"You know what we should do?"_

_"Ano?"_

_"A team building exercise."_

_"Why?"_

_"Para naman maka-relax tayong lahat tsaka para makita din nila yung side mo outside of work."_

_"I don't think that's a good idea, Seungwan."_

_"Well I do. Only for a weekend, Slug. Ako na bahala on where. Besides..what's the worst that can happen? If you're worried about feeling anything for them other than the boss-employee type of feel..wala naman sigurong mabubuo sa isang weekend diba?"_

_"Hmmm."_

_"Takot ka lang magtiwala. Babasagin natin yan. I seriously think they're fun to hang out with."_

_"Hmmm."_

_"Oks na ha! I'll start looking for where to go."_

_"Fine. But this better be good."_

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kapag puso ang siyang nag-utos di kayang tutulan, di kayang iwasan. Bawat niyang naisin ay di kayang pigilin. Utos ng puso ang susundin!!"_

"Ate Joy?" Sabi ni Rosé. "Idol mo ba si Imelda Papin?" Natatawang tanong niya.

"Tuwing nakakahawak ng mic si gaga puro ganyan yung trip." Sabi ni Jennie. Binaligtad ang iniihaw na pusit (request ni Rosé.) "Imelda Papin din yung kinana niya nung unang team building diba?"

Nagpipindot si Yeri sa karaoke machine. Tumigil ang tugtugan para kay Joy na sumimangot lang tapos inagaw ang iniinom na shot ni Wendy na tumawa nalang sa nangyari tapos nagpakandong kay Joy. 

"Game na ako naman kakanta!" Sigaw ni Yeri. "Sasampolan ko kayo ng Black Mamba!"

"Sa lahat nga naman ng pupwedeng kanain eh yun pa." Nakasimangot na comment ni Irene. "Di yun deserve ng Aespa."

Inagaw ni Lisa ang mic mula kay Yeri. Bumuntong-hininga. "Ako muna!" Sigaw niya.

Nagsimula ang tugtog ng kantang napili ni Lisa. 

Pumalakpak si Seulgi mula sa swimming pool kung saan siya nakatambay. "Updated naman pala yung karaoke machine!" Sigaw niya. 

_"ALL MY DIAMONDS THEY YELLOW OR BRIGHT WHITE!"_ Kanta ni Lisa. Swag kung swag. 

"Heto po tayo sa isang gabi kung saan matutunghayan nating binababoy ni Cardo ang Blackpink." Umiiling na comment ni Jisoo.

_"IF YOU'RE MAD STAY MAD WE'RE NOT ALIKE!"_

"Hoy in fairness sa kanya ha!" Sabi ni Rosé. "Pweds na sa rap."

_"S-A-V-A-G-E KEEP IT PRETTY PRETTY SAVAGE!!"_

"Keri na din lang." Sabi ni Jennie. Nagkibit-balikat. "May Lovesick Girls ba diyan?" Tanong niya habang nakaturo sa karaoke machine gamit ang tongs.

"Meron." Sagot ni Yeri na nagbubuklat ng songbook. "Pero mamaya na kayong subunit, may Milky Way sa songbook asan na yung Pulang Bulbol?!" 

Sunod-sunod na lumapit sa kanya sila Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, at Joy. Nakisilip nadin sa songbook. 

"Ay gagi meron nga!" Sabi ni Irene. Tinuro ang mga kaibigan. "Ano? Palag?" Hamon niya.

Nagsitanguan sila Jisoo, Jennie, Rosé, at Lisa.

"Palag." Nakangiting comment ni Jisoo.

"GG." Sabi ni Rosé. "Pero oks lang ba na mag-start after maihaw nung pusit?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Taena." Sabi ni Joy. "Lovesick Girls pa more."

Walang kumakanta. Pinapanuod lang ng barkada ang MV na nagpe-play sa screen ng karaoke machine.

"Di ko kinaya yung itsurahan nung visual nila dun sa scene sa tubig nung una kong napanuod yan." Comment ni Rosie. "Dyusko. Lumuhod ako. Jichu was so confused."

"Keri na lang din..naki-iyak ako kay ate bathtub eh. Bakit ganun yun? Parang gusto ko siyang yakapin at patahanin tapos pangakuan na hindi ko sasaktan..mygahd..the feels." Sabi ni Jisoo.

"Ayokong jowain yung si ate sa kotse." Sabi ni Lisa. "Kaya siguro siya Lovesick Girl kasi namamalo siya ng halaman."

"Mas may swag pa yung rapper kesa dun sa kuya na sinasandalan niya eh." Comment ni Jennie. "Bet ko yung part na sinisira niya yung kotse, parang ang sarap din magpahampas sa kanya ng sledgehammer."

"Ang violent ng kinks niyo may nagsabi na ba sa inyo nun?" Sabi ni Wendy sa sub-unit ng barkada.

"Judgy mo, Wan." Sagot ni Rosie.

"Kala mo di niya ako inulan ng text nung premiere ng MV eh." Sabi ni Jisoo. "May pakeme pa siya na 'love is slipping and falling daw! AY! nag slip and fall nadin ako sa kanya huhu!' Ginawang twitter yung pm ko amputa."

Namula si Wendy. Tinawanan lang ng lahat.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Stuck on you! Ne gyeote yeah!"_

_"Stuck on you! Ne gyeote yeah!"_

"Wala na guys tara na uwian na!" Asar na banat ni Jennie sa nagkakantahan na sila Irene at Seulgi.

"Ke lalandeh!" Sabi ni Joy.

"Ganda ganda na ng image ko sa Candy eh ginulo niyo lang." Sabi ni Yeri.

"Theme song ng ship mo yan diba?" Tanong ni Saeron.

"Oo. Potek ay. Mapanuod nga ulit yung fancam na yun."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayoko..na." Bulong ni Irene. 

"Mygahd naman kasi anubayan. Dyusme lang." Sabi naman ni Joy.

"Parang feeling ko dapat kumakanta din kayo eh." Comment ni Saeron.

Sumubo lang ng sumubo ng chichirya si Rosie. "God..I..Wannie's voice bruh." Sabi niya.

Huminga yung dalawang boss. Tuloy lang sa pagsabay sa kantang tumutugtog, bitbit na ang background vocals. Talaga nga namang kina-career.

"THE FUCKING VOCALS!" Sigaw ni Yeri. "KINGDOM COME SUPERIOR B-SIDE! PERIODT! PERIODISM! PERIODICITY!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nakangiting nagpatong ng isang bag si Irene sa lamesa ng barkada.

"Ano yan?" Tanong ni Jennie.

"Boardgames." Sagot ni Irene.

"YUN OH!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy!" Sigaw ni Seulgi kay Irene. Nakaturo pa. "Wag mo ibababa yan break na tayo sinasabi ko sayo!"

"Slug!" Saway ni Wendy. "Lasing ka na ba?!"

Tumatawa na ng malala si Irene sa tindi ng busangot ng 'boss' niya.

"Pukingna talaga pag nilapag mo yan eh maghiwalay nalang tayo! Ipe-parent trap ko yung kambal sakin si Milo sumige ka!" 

"Ate naman!" Reklamo ni Saeron. "Tanggapin mo nalang kasi!"

"Dali na, BossDad!" Sabi ni Rosé. "Para tumakbo na yung laro!"

"Deh deh." Umiiling na sagot ni Seulgi. "Bakit naman ganun, Irene?" Tanong niya sa kausap. "Are we really going to let ourselves get to this point?"

Kumindat lang si Irene. Binaba ang hawak na card. "Draw 4 Snuggle. Walang asa-asawa dito. Uno."

"Putangina naman!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ligaya wag kang bobo nasa jail yung token mo anong ginagawa mo sa dice na yan?" Sabi ni Yeri kay Joy.

"Magro-roll." Sagot ni Joy. Ni-roll nga ang dice. Five. Ginalaw ang token pero pabalik. Tapos nakangiting humalik sa pisngi ng nakatitig sa kanya na si Wendy.

"Apakadaya!" Sabi ni Jisoo. Pinalo yung kamay ni Rosé na dumudukot ng pera mula sa stash ng (tulog) na Monopoly banker na si Saeron.

"Hoy magsipagbayad yung limang nasa property ko aba'y mga putangina lang yata kala niyo ba di ko nakikita yang tokens niyo?!" Sabi ni Irene.

"Mej lasing ka na din yata." Sabi ni Jennie kay Irene. "Electric Company yung sayo."

"Nasa Waterworks kami." Sabi ni Seulgi. Tahimik. Pabulong. Nakahalukipkip at nagmumukmok padin mula sa naunang pagkatalo sa Uno.

"Akin din yung Waterworks!" Giit ni Irene. Hinanap sa lamesa yung title ng tinutukoy na property. Hinablot ng makita.

"Hoy Madam! Pota ka!" Reklamo ni Yeri. "Akin yan!" 

"Lul. Mine now." Sagot ni Irene.

"Pengeng 200 dumaan ako sa GO!" Sabi ni Lisa.

Inabutan siya ng 200 ni Jennie galing sa sarili niyang stash with matching ngiti. 

"ACK! AYLABYU PUTA!"

"That's not how Monopoly works, Chip!" Reklamo ni Jisoo.

"The money's right there though?" Sagot ni Rosé. Sumenyas pa sa tinutukoy. Nag-pout.

Kumurap si Jisoo. Bumuntong-hininga. Pumikit tapos dumukot ng isang handful ng 'cash' galing sa stash ni Saeron sabay abot kay Rosé. Isinunod nadin ng bigay lahat ng sariling 'pera.' "Take it. Take everything. Sayo na. Sayong-sayo na." Comment niya.

Nag-angat ng ulo si Saeron. "Kaninong turn na?" Tanong niya.

Ni-flip ni Irene ang lamesa. "Akin nga kasi yung Waterworks!" Sigaw niya. Lumipad lahat ng nasa lamesa papunta sa pool.

"Yung chooks-to-go ko!" Reklamo ni Rosé.

"Potek yang nakikita ko na tantrums ni Penny amputa." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Ingat na ingat yun sa board na yan, nanay niya lang pala sisira."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"May word ba na upgridation?" Takang tanong ni Wendy sa hangin.

"Meron!" Sabi ni Jisoo na naglapag ng 'word' sa nilalaro nilang scrabble.

"I don't think so, Jichu." Bulong ni Rosé. 

"Meron!" Sigaw ni Joy. Winawasiwas ang cellphone kung saan nakabukas ang google search ng pinagkakaguluhang word.

Tinuro siya ni Jisoo. "Feeling ko ikaw lang nakakagets sakin, Joy." Sabi niya.

"Osige. Ganyanan pala eh." Sabi ni Wendy. "Palit tayo ng Park."

"Lul." Sagot ni Jisoo. "Asa ka. Suntukan nalang."

"Lapag mo si Casper, boss Wan!" Asar ni Yeri. 

"Kayang-kaya nun si Twix panigurado!" Sundot ni Saeron.

"Nakalimutan na yata ng lahat kung sino nanay ni Twix." Bulong ni Jennie kay Lisa.

"Para kayong mga ewan." Saway ni Rosé. "Let's not bring the kids into this..we all know who's gonna win that fight." Pabirong dugtong.

"Yung kambal." Sabi ni Irene. "Yung kambal ang mananalo."

"Actually. Kasi sisingit at sisingit yung dalawang yun kahit anong mangyari." Biro ni Lisa.

"Wala nga kasing word na upgridation!" Giit ni Wendy kay Jisoo. "Indian ka ba?! Saan mo nakuha yun?!"

"Pokeng sabi nga ni Google meron eh!" Sabi ni Jisoo.

Tumahol ang dalawang aso. 

Sinipa ni Wendy yung upuan ni Jisoo. 

Binato ni Jisoo si Wendy ng R na tile ng scrabble. 

Bumaligtad nanaman ang lamesa ng sunggaban ni Wendy si Jisoo. Nagkalat na ang tiles kung saan nagliparan, lumipad ang board sa pool as usual.

"Pota ayan na nga po at nagsuntukan na talaga." Deadpan na comment ni Joy.

"Utang na loob naman." Bulong ni Rosé. Umiiling. "It's not like they're actually hitting each other."

Hindi naman kasi talaga. Puro tabingi lahat ng 'suntok' ng nag 'susuntukan' hindi naman nagkakatamaan.

Tinulak ni Jisoo palayo si Wendy. "Para tayong tanga." Sabi niya.

"Actually." Sagot ni Wendy.

Sabay silang bumalik sa mga sariling pwesto.

Sampung segundong tahimik.

Dumating si Seulgi galing sa banyo. Nakita ang itsura ng binalikan. Bumuntong-hininga. "My daughter..will cry about her ruined boardgames..for days..why..are you people..like this?!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"TAGU-TAGUAN MALIWANAG ANG BUWAN! PUWERA SA LIKOD, PUWERA SA HARAP! PAGBILANG KONG SAMPU NAKATAGO NA KAYO!" Sigaw ni Jisoo na kasalukuyang taya.

Sumusuray ang lahat na naghanap ng tataguan.

"ISA!" 

Nagpunta si Jennie sa kwarto. Magtatalukbong siya. Napag-desisyunan na mag-attempt na mauna na ng tulog sa barkada bilang hindi rin lang naman siya uminom at pakiramdam niya eh manganganak siya ng di oras dahil lang sa kakatawa sa kalokohan ng wasak na niyang mga kaibigan.

"DALAWA!" 

Nadapa si Wendy na papunta lang naman sana sa damuhan sa bandang likod ng swimming pool. Dumaan kasi sa paanan niya si Dalgom.

"TATLO!" 

Tumayo sila Yeri at Saeron sa likod ni Jisoo. Pilit nagpipigil ng hagikgikan, feeling nila eh smart sila sa ginagawa nila.

"APAT!"

Hinagis ni Rosé ang isang bola papunta sa isang random direction sa likod niya. Mabilis na pinanuod si Hank na humabol. Magtatago siya kung saan trip magpunta nung aso ng anak niya.

"LIMA!"

Bumuntong-hininga si Lisa. Kibit-balikat. Shinoot ang isang paa sa loob ng cabinet sa ilalim ng lababo sa kusina. Kasya naman siguro. Sinunod na niya ang buong pagkatao.

"ANIM!"

Binuksan ni Joy ang trunk ng kotse ni Wendy. Itinabi sa isang sulok ang dalawang 'survival backpacks', umiling sa ilang nakakalat na 'gear', nag mental note na bilhan ng trunk organizer ang asawa, ngumiti sa isang box na may mga Barbie at may label na 'Nicky.' Sumakay siya. Ibinaba ang takip ng trunk, pinambara ang isa (sa sampu) na flashlight para di siya makulong.

"PITO!"

Hingal na sinara ni Seulgi ang pintuan ng 'utility closet na pinagtataguan. Kakarating niya lang. Mabuti wala pang nakaisip na mauna sa kanya sa puwesto. May dinaanan pa kasi siya galing sa kwarto. 

"WALO!"

Bumukas ulit ang pinto. Patalikod na pumasok si Irene. Nakasilip sa labas hanggang sa huling sandali bago maisara ang pintuan, nagpigil ng tili nang bumangga sa harap ng tahimik na tumatawang si Seulgi.

"SIYAM!"

Yumakap na si Seulgi kay Irene na nakatalikod padin. Mahigpit. Dikit kung dikit, talaga nga namang no room for the holy spirit. Suminghap si Irene sa naramdaman na tumutusok sa likuran niya. "Shet." Bulong niya. "Are you actually wearing the stra-" Hindi na naituloy ang sasabihin. Ang bilis kasi ng pangyayari. Naibaba na ang pants ng nasa likuran ni Irene, nahawi na palayo ang skirt niya, naitabi nadin ang underwear niya.

"SAMPU!" 

Pumasok si Seulgi.

"Fuck." Sabay na bulong nila.

Tinukod ni Irene ang dalawang kamay sa pintuan pagkatapos masigurado na naka-lock nga at hindi kusang bubukas. "Tangina..were..you hoping..I'd walk in here?" Tanong niya sa kasama.

"Mej." Sagot ni Seulgi. Nagsimulang bumayo.

"This is significantly more R-rated than the last time we were in this closet." Biro ni Irene.

Tumigil si Seulgi. Tinapik sa likod si Irene. "I know. Fuck yourself for me?" 

Mahinang tumawa si Irene. Nag-hairflip tapos nilingon si Seulgi. "The level of anticipation.." Biro niya. 

Kumindat lang sa kanya ang kausap. "Watermelon?" Nakangiting tanong.

"Watermelon."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Pakapanget ng rules ng tagu-taguan nato ibang game nalang!" 

"Dami mong ebas Lisa! Dali na uminom ka na, sayang oras!" Tinulak ni Yeri ang baso na may pitong shot ng tequila papunta kay Lisa.

"Hindi naman si Lisa yung unang natagpuan." Comment ni Jennie.

Tumango-tango si Lisa. "Mahal kita, Jennie. Mahal na mahal kita, anak ka talaga ng tatay mo, tama ka diyan! Hindi ako ang unang natagpuan!"

"Osige!" Sigaw ni Wendy na kasunod dapat na iinom. "Painumin niyo yung unang nahanap! Hala! Nang hindi naman ako ang mabiktima!"

"Nabiktima ka na, Wannie." Sagot ni Rosé. Umiiling. Bitbit si Hank na basa rin katulad niya. Sa kiddie pool kasi nagland yung bola, nakalimutan niya nadin na nakasabit pala sa belt loop ng pants niya yung leash ng aso, nahatak siya.

May malakas na ungol galing sa utility closet. 

"Nabibiktima tayong lahat." Bulong ni Saeron.

Sabay-sabay na uminom ng shot ang barkada. (Inubos ni Jennie yung calamansi juice na nakatoka sa kanya.)

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tapos na ang tropa sa dalawang bote ng Tequila, isang bote ng vodka, at ilang mga beer na lumabas lang naman dahil determinado ang lahat na maglasingan. (Nakikipulutan lang si Jennie kay Rosé ng hilaw na mangga.)

Isinapuso ang sinabi ng nanay nilang lahat na magwalwal sila na parang walang mga anak na panigurado eh ikakahiya sila pag nalaman ang mga pinag-gagawa nila.

"Psst. Jowatsong..psst!" Tawag ni Yeri. May kasama pang kalabit.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Saeron mula sa nilalaro na Super Mario Kart sa Switch. "Oh?" Natatawang sagot.

Dumighay muna si Yeri bago nagsalita. Nasapak tuloy sa balikat ni Jennie. Gawaing tambay sa kanto naman kasi talaga. "Jowatsooooong!" Masayang ulit ni Yeri. Malawak ang ngiti. Basag na.

"Hoy!" Sigaw ni Irene. "Lasing ka na, tanga."

"Lul. Epal ka, Madam eh!" Sagot ni Yeri. "Mamaya ka na! Lasing ka na din kaya!" Humarap ulit kay Saeron kahit naduduling na. "Jowatsoooooong!"

"Ano nga?" Sabi ni Saeron.

"Jowatsong..mahal kita, Saeron..mahal na mahal kita..may tanong ako."

Suminghap si Seulgi. Hinablot ang bote ng vodka na bubuksan palang sana ni Lisa tapos tinungga. "Sandali. I have to be extra drunk for this shit." Sabi niya.

"Oh?" Takang tanong ni Saeron kay Yeri.

Bumuntong-hininga si Yeri.

Natahimik ang barkada. Lahat nanunuod kung anong mangyayari. Iba kasi ang aura ng bunso nila. Seryosong-seryoso, may paghawak sa kamay ni Saeron, intense na titig sa mga mata ng kausap.

Bumuntong-hininga ulit si Yeri. "Saeron.."

"Yerms?" Pabulong na sagot ng tinawag.

"Saeron..Kung walang kamay ang mga ibon, then why do birds suddenly APIR?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Take me down to the Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty.."_ Mahinang kanta ni Seulgi. _"Oh won't you please take me home.."_

"Tamo yung si Chip. Magsi-CR lang daw siya." Biro ni Irene.

Umupo sa pwesto niya si Jisoo. Nakangiti. Nag-finger gun sa mga kaibigan. "My wife, ladies and gays..my wife." Sabay senyas sa bumaba ng hagdan galing sa second floor na kwarto na si Rosie.

Sukbit sa belt ang mini amp na regalo nila Jennie at Lisa nung minsang birthday niya, bitbit ang isang pulang electric guitar, mahinang tumutugtog.

Sumipol si Wendy. "Oh. Ohno. I'm sorry, Joy." Bulong niya. 

Nag peace sign. "Keri na. Sorry din." Sagot ni Joy.

Tumahol si Hank. Sumakto ng signal sa isang pangmalakasan na guitar solo. May headbang pa.

_"Just a urchin livin' under the street, I'm a hard case that's tough to beat! I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat, I'll pay you at another time! Take it to the end of the line!"_

\------------------------------------------------------------

Naging insta-guess the song game na ang trip ng barkada bilang meron ng gitara.

"Paranoid." Sabi ni Wendy. "Black Sabbath."

Tumango si Rosie. Tuloy lang sa ginagawa. 

"Give chance to others naman pakshit yan!" Reklamo ni Yeri. "Kayong tatlo lang nila Soo ang nagkakaintindihan eh!"

Nagpalit ng tinutugtog si Rosie.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Jisoo. "Prince. I Wanna Be Your Lover." Sabi niya.

Kinindatan siya ni Rosie. "You know it."

"Oh do I know it."

"See?!" Sigaw ni Saeron. "Panahon pa ng mga tatay ng tatay natin yung mga kantang yan eh!"

"Excuse you!" Sabi ni Lisa. "Those are classics!"

Tumango-tango lang si Rosie. "G pa?"

"Geh lang, Chip." Sabi ni Joy.

Tumugtog ulit.

Tumawa si Seulgi. 

"Zeppelin kamo!" Sigaw ni Irene. 

"I CAN'T QUIT YOU BABY!" Sagot ni Jennie. "YAN TAYO EH!" Tinampal sa balikat ang namumula sa gitna ng tawanan ng lahat na si Wendy.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy may asawa ka na!" Natatawang saway ni Wendy kay Joy na nanghiram na ng acoustic guitar ni Rosie at masayang kinakantahan ang may-ari.

_"'Di naman sa sinisiraan ko ang pangit na 'yan. 'Wag ka dapat sa'kin magduda, hinding hindi kita pababayaan!"_

"Inaano ba kita?!" Reklamo ni Jisoo. "Panget ka din!"

Hiniram ni Seulgi ang gitara mula kay Joy. Nag-ehem. Tapos hinarap si Irene, saktong sukbit ng gitara at pag-strum.

 _"Lintik na pag-ibig! Parang kidlat! Puso kong tahimik na naghihintay, bigla mong ginulat!"_ Kanta ni Seulgi.

"HOY PUTA KA WAG NAMAN GANUN!" Reklamo ni Irene. Pinapalis ang tuloy lang sa kanta at lumalambing sa kanya na asawa. "Hala tangina..talo pa ng wet ko yung pool pakshit."

Sweet na sana. Kaso napulot ni Lisa ang electric guitar ni Rosie at tumayo sa harapan ni Jennie. Tinuro pa ito ng nakangisi. Kinuha ang pick mula kay Rosie, tumango. Tapos tumutugtog.

 _"Kinokompleto mo ang araw ko sa tuwing inaaway mo! Paggising sa umaga mukha mo ang nakita, wala pang nagawa nakasimangot na! At pagsapit ng gabi tampo lalong lumalaki! Ang gusto ko lambingan ngunit may unan na namamagitan!_ _Ang almusal ay sigawan! Ang hapunan natin ay tampuhan! Ang mirienda pagdududa!"_

"LISA ITULOY MO LANG YAN KINIKILIG SI ATE JENNIE!!" Sigaw ni Rosie. Tinawanan lang ang malakas na hampas ni Jennie ng hawak na plato sa balikat niya.

"WALA KASING GANYANAN, LISA!" Sigaw ni Jennie. "KUNG ANO YUNG WET NI IRENE, I RAISE IT WITH MORE WET HALA NA TARA NA KANAIN MO AKO!" 

"YAK ANOBAYAN! R-RATED ANG MAG-PUTA!" Galing kila Yeri at Saeron.

_"Pero mahal kita! Wala ng hahanapin pang iba! Handa kong magtiis! Kahit na away away away na 'to!!"_

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"You are the love that I pursue! Do you feel the feels I feel for you? There's so much we have yet to do! Now jump me like a kangaroo!"_

"Putanginang kantahan yan!" Natatawang comment ni Lisa. "Chip! Gapangin mo na daw si Soo, kangaroo style!" 

"Jichu..wasted ka na." Sabi ni Rosé. Tumatawa nadin.

 _"This heart boner's for you! I stand before you thick and true! I'll shoot a wad of gleaming romance just for you! This heart boner's for youuuuuu!"_ Tuloy lang sa kanta si Jisoo, with matching hand movements pa na mej bastos kaya lalong natawa ang mga nanunuod sa kanya.

"Yeah I need to put you to sleep." Hinila na ni Rosé si Jisoo palayo sa mic ng karaoke. "Nakakahiya ka na."

Hindi bumitaw sa mic si Jisoo. Pumiglas sa grab ni Rosé, buong pusong kinanta ang huling mga linya, may pagturo pa sa asawa. _"It's all for you..Every throbbing inch of my heart is just for you~~"_

Umiiyak na sa tawa ang mga kaibigan nila. 

"Kaya naman pala apaka-solid ng ChuChip eh!" Asar ni Wendy.

"Kaka-inlab naman kasi talaga yung usual trip ni Jisoo..amputa! Ayan na ang original na galawang harana!" Biro ni Joy.

_"Screw you for judging meeee!"_

\------------------------------------------------------------

"BossDad?" Tawag ni Rosé.

"Yes?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Hot padin ba yung hot sauce pag nilagay mo sa ref?"

"I..what?"

Nagtaas ng kamay si Lisa mula sa pwesto niya ng upo na nakapatong ang dalawang legs sa lap ng katabing si Jennie. "Chip!" Tawag niya.

"Ano?" Sagot ni Rosé.

"Binigyan ka ng kapangyarihan ng diwata, anong name ng first crush mo?"

"Suzy Bae." Sagot ni Rosé. Nakatingin sa kawalan tapos nakangiti na parang may inaalala. "Goddamn..Suzy Bae." 

Gumulong ang natutulog sa lap niya na si Jisoo. Tinapik siya sa tiyan bago sumiksik pa lalo, swak na smush ng mukha, nakipag-agawan pa ng space sa nakatambay din na si Hank.

Humigop si Jennie ng juice niya. "Andun na ba tayo?" Pabirong tanong sa lahat. "Hoy, Jisoo!" Tawag niya.

Dumilat si Jisoo. "Hmm?" Lasing na sagot.

"Kunyare magugunaw na yung mundo bukas tapos nalaman mong gusto ka rin ng gusto mo, kaninong surgeon ka pupunta? Kay Belo o Calayan?"

"Gusto din ako ni Chip? Ayos..ayos tayo diyan..alagaan ko yun habangbuhay..watch..I'll do that. Pramis." Sabi ni Jisoo. Natulog ulit.

Kinalabit ni Wendy ang pasimpleng nagtu-tubig gaming na katabi niyang si Joy. "Joy..Ligaya ng aking buhay..may tanong din ako."

Binaba ni Joy ang baso. Natatawang humarap kay Wendy. "Oh?"

"Sa gulo ng gobyerno natin ngayon, sa tingin mo may pag-asa pang mabago yung size ng pasas?"

"Siguro? Pwede bang lagyan ng ballpen yung pencil case?" Sagot ni Joy kay Wendy na nagkibit-balikat.

"Ewan. I always felt like I was breaking rules everytime I did that." Sagot ni Wendy.

"Pero jowatsong.." Sabi ni Saeron kay Yeri. "Paano mangulangot si Wolverine?"

Napaisip ang tinanong. "Hala jowatsong..di ko din alam!" Stressed na sagot. "Pero ano muna yung cultural significance nung pagkembot ng reyna habang pumapasok siya sa bulaklak?"

"Putek yan." Sabi ni Seulgi. "Ano na guys?" Natatawang tanong sa barkadang kanya-kanya na ng itsurang wasak, itsurang sabog, itsurang lasing.

"Madam!" Tawag ni Yeri. "Pag na-ban yung plastic sa Pilipinas, kelangan mo na ba matakot at magtago?"

"Pakyu." Sagot ni Irene na kakabalik lang galing banyo at kumandong sa auto-yakap na sa kanyang si Seulgi. 

"Anong meron kay Brand X at galit na galit ang ibang brand sakanya?" Tanong ni Rosé sa hangin.

"Ewan." Sabi ni Lisa. "Only Belo touches my skin, who touches yours?"

Tumawa si Seulgi. Kinalabit siya ni Irene. "Hmm?" Sabi niya.

"Naalala mo bigla ung ex mo..tingin mo naalala ka rin ng teacher mo nung grade 1?" Tanong ni Irene.

"Paborito akong student nung adviser namin noon. Ano nga pangalan nun? Si Ms. BoA. Maybe? Yun tagaturo ko ng sayaw pag may presentation eh." Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Soo!" Tawag ulit ni Jennie sa nakatulog nanaman na si Jisoo. 

Sumubo ng mangga si Rosé. "Stop trying to rile Jichu up guys." Natatawang saway sa mga kaibigan. "Patulugin niyo na."

Tuloy lang sa tanong si Jennie. "Oo at hindi lang, anong pakiramdam mo ngayon?"

"Pakiramdam ko mahal na mahal ko si Chiiiiiiiiiiiiip!" Sagot ni Jisoo. Niyakap ang pumipiglas palayo na si Hank.

"Rosie?" Tawag ni Wendy.

"Hmm?" Sagot ng tinawag.

"Kunyare nag-i love you ka na sa nanliligaw sayo tapos biglang may lumitaw na dragon sa harap mo..anong favorite mong pagkain?"

"Ay mahirap yan..Hala..ano nga ba yung favorite kong pagkain?!" Stressed at nakahawak sa ulo na sagot ni Rosé.

"Slug. Psst. Slug." May pitik pa sa noo na tawag ni Irene.

"Yes, Bunbun?" Sagot ni Seulgi.

"Pag lumindol ng malakas at katabi mo crush mo, anong gusto mong kulay ng rainbow?"

"Di ko katabi yung crush ko. Nakakandong siya sakin. Pero parang trip ko na dagdagan ng Orange yung rainbow."

"Ayos tayo diyan."

"Chip." Kinalabit ni Jisoo si Rosie.

"Yes, Jichu?" 

"Pag nasira yung laptop mo, saan mo gustong kumain, KFC o Mcdo?"

"Stop making me choose!" Reklamo ni Rosie.

"Luh? Sorry na."

"Where do broken hearts go? Can they find their way home?" Tanong ni Joy kay Jennie.

"Bes hindi ko alam." Sabi ni Jennie. Di na makahinga sa kakatawa. 

"ALAK PAAAAAA!!!!" Sigaw nila Yeri at Saeron.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Eto na!" Sigaw ni Wendy. "Isandaang porsyento! Game na talaga!" 

"Pakadaming ebas ibagsak mo na lang yan!" Sabi ni Irene.

Binalibag ni Wendy ang hawak na stick. Hindi tumama sa target. 

"Boooooooo!" Asar ni Seulgi. "Wala kang kwenta!" 

"Pakyu ka, Slug!"

"Nyenye! Wimp naman pala! Kahit shatong di marunong!"

"Di na kita bati gago ka!"

"Wala akong pakialam! Di rin kita bati!"

Suminghot si Wendy. Nag-pout. Tapos nagkamot ng mata na nagsisimula ng magluha. "Totoo..ba yun?" Mahinang tanong. 

Suminghot nadin si Seulgi. "Deh. Bespren kita eh." Mahinang sagot. "Joke lang yun..parati kitang bati."

Lumapit si Wendy kay Seulgi tapos mahinang sinuntok ang balikat ng kaibigan. "Para namang tanga! Ang baho ng joke, erp!" Reklamo niya. Tapos yumakap.

"Huhu sorry naaaaaaa!" Sabi ni Seulgi. "Bespren tayo forever mehn! Pramis yun!" Pumalahaw na ng iyak kasabay ni Wendy.

"Luh?" Bulong ni Yeri kay Saeron.

"What..am I witnessing?" Tanong ni Jennie tungkol sa mga boss nilang magkayakap at nagbubulungan ng promises na bffs sila habangbuhay.

Napaupo na sa kakatawa sila Irene at Joy.

"Slug!" Biglang sigaw ni Wendy. Nagulat pa ang tinawag na napatalon ng slight sa kinatatayuan tapos kumurap ng taka bilang acknowledgement sa sinabi ng bestfriend.

"Eh?" Sabi ni Seulgi.

Sumenyas si Wendy kay Jisoo. "Erp. Slug..yung katabi nung tao na yun..kamukha niya yung ex ko." Pabulong (but not really) na kwento niya.

Lumingon nadin si Seulgi sa tinutukoy ni Wendy. 

Si Rosie pala. Clearly not paying attention to anyone, Rosie. Consumed by wrap rage dahil sa pilit binubuksan na packaging ng trip kainin na cookies, Rosie.

"Oof!" Pang-asar na entry ni Lisa. "I smell tea brewing!"

"Sumimangot si Soo!" Biro ni Jennie.

Maingat na kinuha ni Jisoo ang ikinafu-frustrate ng asawa niya na cookies. Hinalikan sa noo si Rosie tapos binuksan ang packaging bago ibinalik sa nakangiti na na asawa. "Issue nanaman kayo." Biro niya.

Sumubo ng cookie si Rosie. Tumango. "No homo, Wannie." Sabi niya.

Pinalo ni Wendy ang sarili sa noo. Tapos tumuro sa kasama ni Irene na umiiyak na sa kakatawang si Joy. 

"Yun, erp. Slug. Ayun oh. Kamukha niya yung mahal ko." Sabi ni Wendy. Suminghot. "Yung asawa ko. Nasaan na kaya si Joy? Mahal ko yun, Slug. Sagad."

"YUN OH!" Masaya at may fist-pump pa na sigaw na Yeri.

Nabuga ni Jennie ang iniinom na mango juice sa mukha ni Lisa na iniihit nadin ng tawa sa nakita nilang nangyari. 

Pasimpleng kumuha ng isang piraso ng cookie si Jisoo mula sa hawak ni Rosie. Sakto na habang distracted ang asawa sa ganap at hindi makukuhang magalit.

"TANGINA KA, LIGAYA! PAG KINIKILIG KAILANGAN NANUNULAK?!" Reklamo ni Irene.

Lumaki ang mata ni Seulgi. Kinalabit ng kinalabit si Wendy. Tinapik-tapik pa sa balikat. "Tsong! Tsong!" Tawag niya.

"Ano?!" Sagot ng nakakatulog na habang nakatayo na si Wendy.

"Kamukha ni Irene yung nahulog sa pool."

\------------------------------------------------------------

"TIME TO SOBER UP!" Sigaw ni Saeron. Isa-isang tinulak ang mga kasama papunta sa swimming pool.

Bahala na sa ingay, bahala na sa galit na sasaluhin, bahala na sa mga reklamo.

"CANNONBALL MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!" Galing kay Yeri.

"PUTANGINA NIYONG MAG-JOWATSONG KAYO!!!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst. Chip." Tawag ng dineposit sa kama ni Rosé na si Jisoo.

"Ano?" Natatawang sagot ni Rosé. 

Hinatak siya ni Jisoo kaya napadagan siya dito. "Chip." Mahinang bulong.

Umayos ng patong si Rosé. Nakangiting tinitigan ang nakapikit sa ilalim niya na asawa. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, Chip."

"For what, Jichu?"

"I broke up with you.."

"I thought we're all good with that?"

"No, Chip." Umiling si Jisoo. Nakapikit padin. "No..I..I'm sorry..I broke up with you coz Lola died and I'm going nuts and I don't want to drag you with me..Di ko..naisip na you were the only thing that could keep me sane.."

"Jichu.."

"I love you, Rosie..I love you too much..I'm so fucking sorry." Umiyak.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Rosé. 

Humigpit lang yung yakap sa kanya ni Jisoo. 

"Dito ka lang." Sabi ni Jisoo. "Please always stay here. I can't lose you..I can't."

"You won't, Jisoo. We're married remember?"

"We are?"

"Yup." Pinop ni Rosé yung word. "Did you forget?"

"You married me?"

"I always would."

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Nope."

"Holyshit."

"Yeah." Natatawa na si Rosé. Pigil na pigil lang. "I kind of love you too much too."

"You..forgive me right?"

"Enough to marry you and have two kids with you."

"We have kids?!"

"Yeh, Jichu. Twix and Trix."

Dumilat si Jisoo. Mangha. "How'd that happen?" 

Tuluyan ng natawa si Rosé. "Ohmygod you're SO drunk." Sabi niya.

"Chip..how did that happen? Did I time travel? Sana di na ako bumalik sa pinanggalingan ko..I like this future. Do I take care of you in this one?"

"Yeah you do, Jichu. You really do."

"Ohmygod. How did that happen?"

"I'll tell you the story if you go to sleep."

"I don't want to..baka pag gising ko..wala ka na ulit and bobo padin ako."

Hinalikan ni Rosé sa noo si Jisoo. "Sleep, Jichu..you're the smartest person I know..you'll figure out how it all happened when you wake up."

"You promise?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Kasi sa dinami-dami ng mga bagay na hindi tayo pareho naging sigurado..sa ilang beses na lumiko tayo.."

"I've always been sure of how much I love you..and..and..sayo lang naman lagi yung ending ng lahat ng kalsada na nilikuan ko."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumalon sa gulat ang nakatambay sa gilid ng pool na si Wendy. 

May tumapik kasi sa balikat niya. Nilingon niya ang salarin na umupo nadin sa tabi niya. 

Si Joy.

"Sup boss Wan." Masayang bati.

"Hullo, Joy." Nakangiting sagot ni Wendy.

"Kaya pa?"

"Mej basag na."

"Good. Usap tayo."

"Hmm?"

"Nakita ko to sa loob ng isang backpack mo sa trunk. Yung para sa gear nila Haetnim tsaka Nicky."

Suminghap si Wendy nang makita ang inabot sa kanya ng asawa. "Shit. Uhh..I can explain." Utal-utal na sabi niya.

Nagtaas ng kamay si Joy para pigilang magsalita si Wendy. "Kelan pa?" Tanong niya.

"Joy..I was only checking it out." Sagot ni Wendy. "I wasn't gonna do anything without your go signal, I swear."

"Wendy..kelan pa?" Ulit ni Joy sa tanong.

"I started looking when Nicky asked the same question Felix kept asking JenLisa." Mahinang sabi ni Wendy. Nakayuko. Tumitig nalang sa tubig ng pool.

"Hmm."

"I know you don't want to, Joy..and I won't force you into anything of that sort."

"I know you won't."

Natahimik sila.

"Pero bakit mo ni-research?" Tanong ni Joy.

"I don't know." Sabi ni Wendy.

"Hmm. Do you..want to?"

"I mean..maybe?"

"Luh?"

"Ewan ko ba. Ewan..I just..wondered you know?"

"Huh.."

Tahimik ulit.

Dumaan sa likod nila (galing CR) si Irene na kausap ang kambal sa facetime. 

_"MomBun can Penny sleep next to Casper?"_ Dinig nila na tanong ni Milo.

 _"He's alone and he needs a little sister too!"_ Sabi ni Sebastian. 

_"He said he'll trade for all the toy cars he's not using anymore!"_ Sabay na sabi ng mga saging.

"Hala sige ibenta niyo yung kapatid niyo." Sagot ni Irene.

Natawa sila Wendy at Joy.

Tinapik ni Wendy ang hawak na leaflet. Bumuntong-hininga. "Ayos na pala na wala. He has plenty company anyway." Comment niya. Akmang tatayo.

Pinigil siya ni Joy. "Wanda." Mahinang tawag.

"Hmm?"

"Labas na sa bilang si Casper." Sabi ni Joy. "Gaano mo ka-gusto?"

"Joy naman." Sagot ni Wendy.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Joy kay Wendy.

"I..want too much." Bulong ni Wendy.

Tumango si Joy. Kinuha ulit ang leaflet mula kay Wendy tapos binulsa. "Oks. Mukhang kelangan kong kausapin ng masinsinan ang bottom unit." Nakangiting sabi pagkatapos tumayo.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Wendy. "Pwede naman..na ako..kung ayaw mo talaga..I don't want you to break your principles for me, Joy."

"Asawa kita diba?" Sagot ni Joy. May hairflip pa. 

"Uhh..yes?" Sabi ni Wendy.

"Yun. Ganto. I'm not breaking my principles. I'm bending them. Kasi if I'm going to do that for anyone, I might as well do it for you and Casper. Di naman talo kasi sasaya lang tayo lalo kapag ginora ko."

"Uhmm.."

Nag-skim saglit si Joy sa leaflet na pinagsimulan ng lahat. "Weird naman ng fertility clinic nato. Wala man lang address sa leaflet." Comment niya. Nag walk-out na habang binabasa ng buo ang hawak.

Naiwan na kumukurap sa kawalan si Wendy. "What the hell just happened?" Bulong niya.

"GAGO, LIGAYA! MAGBUBUNTIS KA?!" Sigaw ni Irene galing sa kusina. "NAUNTOG KA BA?! PAANO MO NAMAN NAPAGDESISYUNAN YAN?!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Tumawa si Jennie. Sumenyas sa nadatnan nila ni Lisa na magkayakap ng tulog sa isa pang kama ng kwarto na pinasok nila. "Kala mo may tatakbo pag nagkahiwalay eh." Biro niya.

Tumawa nadin si Lisa. Shinoot sa maleta nila ni Jennie ang dala niyang pouch na may toiletries. "Ganyan sila matulog kahit dati pa noh?" Comment niya.

"Actually. Ngayon ko lang din na-realize after a long time of not seeing it."

Umupo sila sa kanya-kanyang side ng kama nila. 

"Sa lagay na yan eh hindi talaga natin napansin nung college." Sabi ni Lisa.

"Madami tayong hindi napansin nung college, Lisa." Sabi ni Jennie ng makahiga na silang dalawa ng kausap.

"Hmm."

Yumakap si Jennie kay Lisa. "I'm sorry, Lisa."

"Para saan?"

"Wala lang. Kasi ang pabebe ko?"

"Parang tanga naman yun. Bakit ka magso-sorry?"

"Ewan ko din kung bakit eh. Tanggapin mo nalang."

"Yoko nga."

"Ang tangina naman neto eh. I'm trying to be sweet here."

"Di bagay, erp."

"Pakyu."

"Pakyu ka din."

Natahimik sila. 

"Lisa?" Tawag ni Jennie.

"Ano?" Sagot ni Lisa.

"Di ko kinaya yung suspense."

"Yan tayo eh."

"I went to the doctor nung one time na wala kayo ni Felix sa bahay kasi nagpunta kayo sa vet kasama yung mga pets. Kaya ko din nalaman na GG na pala talaga."

"Mhmm."

Pinalo ni Jennie sa collarbones si Lisa na pinitik siya sa noo bilang ganti. 

"Ang buset mo forever." Reklamo ni Jennie. "Walang kahit anong emotions eh! Parang gago! Mhmm daw amputa."

"Ano bang gusto mong sabihin ko?!" Sagot ni Lisa. "Trip mong magtatalon at magsisigaw ako dito eh may mga tulog na?!"

"Magtanong ka naman sana diba?!"

"Hindi na kami tulog dahil sa ingay niyo pota naman." Deadpan na sabi ni Rosé mula sa kabilang kama.

"Lalaki yung sunod na anak niyo." Galing kay Jisoo. "Nakita kong hinihipan ni Jennie ulit yung hinahanap kong lobo na 'it's a boy' galing nung na-aksidente ako."

"Pota ohsige." Sabi ni Lisa. "Di marunong magtago si Puta ayan tuloy hindi na surprise."

"Tangina mo." Banat ni Jennie. "Labyu."

"Tangina mo din. Labyu too." Sagot ni Lisa.

"Tangina niyong dalawa hindi namin namiss yung late night awayan niyo!" Sigaw ng ChuChip.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Wag magpuyat, Saeron." Bilin ni Seulgi sa kapatid niya na nakaupo sa paanan ng hagdan paakyat sa kwartong tutulugan. 

"I'll just finish this level, ate." Sagot ni Saeron. Inalog ang hawak na Switch kung nasaan ang tinutukoy na laro. 

Tumango lang si Seulgi. Tuluyan ng umakyat.

"Psst. Jowatsong." Tawag ng isang boses mula sa damuhan sa tapat ng inuupuan ni Saeron. Nag-angat siya ng tingin.

Si Yeri. Nakangiting sumesenyas na lumapit siya. 

Pinause niya ang laro tapos sumunod sa request pagkaraang ibulsa ang Switch niya.

"Sup, Yerms?" Bati niya.

"Tambay muna tayo." Aya ni Yeri. Hinawakan ang kamay ni Saeron tapos hinila siya papunta sa taas ng slide nung pool. 

Kung saan may nakalatag na blanket sa space sa gitna ng hagdan at mismong slide.

"Luh?" Sabi ni Saeron.

"Upo ka dali." Sabi ni Yeri. "Buti nalang di nagamit tong slide kaya dry na dry. Keri na."

Magkatabi silang umupo. 

"Tapos?" Pabirong tanong ni Saeron.

"Masaya ka ba?" Sagot ni Yeri.

Kumurap si Saeron. "Oo naman..bakit mo naitanong?"

"Yung saya mo ngayon..parang..yung saya mo nung nasa tower tayo sa Vigan?"

"Yerms?"

"Saeron."

"Hmm?"

"Salamat sa pagbibigay sakin ng chance."

"Di mo ako kailangan pasalamatan Yerms."

"Di ko padin alam kung ano yung totoong reason mo kung bakit ka unang um-oo nung tinanong kita kung tayo na..pero salamat talaga."

"Puro ka pa thank you..anong trip mo?"

"Gusto kong..magtanong ulit.."

"Tungkol saan?"

"Kung sakaling yes ang sagot mo..Hindi padin enough yung pangako pero gagawin ko lahat huwag mo lang i-regret yung yes na yun."

"Okay?"

"Saeron.."

"Yerms?"

Dumukot sa bulsa si Yeri. Inabot ang nakuha kay Saeron. 

Isang tin na box. Rectangular. Kapareho ng design ng isang controller ng Super Nintendo.

"Am I supposed to open this or?" Tanong ni Saeron.

Tumango si Yeri. Sumenyas. "Press start to open."

Sumunod si Saeron. Suminghap sa nakitang laman ng tin na binuksan.

"Saeron..Track 3. SNSD. The Boys album."

"Ay ang galing. Alam mo pati yun?"

"Saeron.."

"Yerms..Track 8. SNSD. Lion Heart album."

Lumiwanag ang buong mukha ni Yeri. Malawak ang ngiti na humarap kay Saeron. "Di nga?" Tanong niya.

"I already pressed start, Yerms." Biro ni Saeron.

"Hala. Sandali..Kinikilig ako." 

"Luh parang tanga."

"Mygahd..legit ba?"

"Yeah, Yerms..I'll marry you. Basta isuot mo muna sakin tong singsing bago ka mag-slide pababa dahil sa kilig."

Sumunod si Yeri. Sinuot nga ang singsing kay Saeron tapos nagslide na talaga papunta sa pool. Kasama ng isang malakas na sigaw. 

"SINAGOT AKO NG YES NI JOWATSONG AY AMPUTANGINA APAKASAYA KOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Ano nanaman trip nung mag jowatsong?" Tanong ni Irene sa kasabay niyang maligo na si Seulgi.

Suminghot si Seulgi. Sinabi ang nalalaman kay Irene.

Buti nalang nasa shower sila pareho. 

Di obvious yung iyak nilang dalawa. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dalawa lang ang kama. Jack en Poy nilang pinagdesisyunan ang hati.

Tabi si Seulgi at Irene. Siksikan sa kabilang bed sila Wendy, Joy, Yeri, at Saeron.

"Feeling ko talo yata ako dito ah." Comment ni Joy na napapagitnaan.

"Napakalaki mong tao, Joy. Kapre yata amputa. Umusad ka nga ng slight mahuhulog na si Misis-tsong. ACK! Kinilig ako sa bagong tawagan."

"Haynako, Yerim. Tulog na si Wanda. Okay lang naman sakin umusad basta okay lang din sayo na siya yung mahuhulog sa kama."

"Wag na pala. Oks na pota. Matutulog nalang ako sa sahig kingina."

Bumangon si Seulgi para lakasan yung aircon. Napadaan sa harap ng CR. Napatigil siya sa paglalakad. Bukas kasi yung pinto at nasa loob ng banyo si Irene. Nagbibihis. Hindi napigilan ni Seulgi na tumingin sa makinis na likod nito. Ang puti kasi. Di na yata kailangan yung ilaw sa banyo. Kayang-kaya na ng balat na kumikinang.

Humagod yung mata niya pataas hanggang sa magpang-abot sa mata din ni Irene na nakatingin sa kanya sa salamin. Nahuli na pala siya.

Tumaas ang kanang kilay ni Irene tapos ngumiti na parang naghahamon. Ngumiti nadin si Seulgi. Lumapit tapos binack-hug si Irene. Dahan-dahan na humahalik sa balikat. 

"Ang manyak mo, boss." Biro ni Irene. 

"You gonna file a complaint?" Sagot ni Seulgi. Paminsang halik sa magkabilang side ng leeg ng kausap. 

"Oo sana."

"Hmm." Bumaba na ang isang kamay ni Seulgi. Diretso na agad sa destination, wala ng patumpik-tumpik.

"Kaso..tang..ina..ang..sarap."

"Ng alin?"

"Fuck.." Napakapit na si Irene sa lababo. Tamang ayos ng tayo para easier access yung nasa likuran niya.

"Good girl." Comment ni Seulgi sa nangyari. May pahalik sa pisngi ni Irene. "Thanks, love."

"Fas..ter.." 

"Paano kung gusto kong bagalan?"

"Unnnghhhh..fu--ck..me."

"You're going to let your boss fuck you? Here? Sa banyo?" Pumasok. Isa. Dalawa.

"Yes..oh!"

"Hmm."

Walang patawad. Mabilisan. Umangat ang isang kamay ni Irene para hawakan sa braso si Seulgi. Madiin. Kagat-labi. Nakapikit.

"Open your eyes, love." Bulong ni Seulgi. May kasama pang hagod ng dila sa tenga ng binulungan.

"Tanginaaaaaa.."

"Open. Your. Eyes. I want you to watch yourself cum."

"EBARG NAMAN AMPUTANGINA! AKO AYOKONG MAPANUOD YAN NA NAGKA-CUM!" Sigaw ng magsi-CR lang sana na si Yeri mula sa bandang pintuan. 

Mabilis na nawala ang kamay ni Seulgi mula sa pinaglalaruan. Humakbang lang ng paurong tapos kumindat sa nakatitig sa kanya mula sa salamin na si Irene. 

"AMPUKINGINA KA TALAGA KAHIT KELAN KIM YERIM HAYUP KA! PANIRA KA NG TAON ISA KANG STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" Reklamo ni Irene. 

"MAY KAMA NAMAN BAKIT BA SA BANYO NIYO PA NAISIPANG GUMANYAN HALA TEH?! PAANO KAMING MGA GUSTO LANG TUMAE NG MAPAYAPA?!" Sagot ni Yeri. Nakatakip ang dalawang kamay sa mata.

"PAKSHIT KA KIM YERIM ANO NANAMANG KAGULUHAN KINASANGKUTAN MONG GAGA KA?! ALA-UNA NA HAYOP!" Reklamo ng boses ni Joy. 

"MISIS-TSONG! MAHAL KITA PERO YUNG TOTOO?!" Galing kay Saeron.

Binato ni Irene ng bote ng shampoo si Yeri. Binalik lang sa kanya. Si Seulgi ang tinamaan. Direct hit. Sa mukha. 

"Luh gago patay ka na goodluck." Sabi ni Irene kay Yeri na namutla naman ng malala.

Bumuntong-hininga lang si Seulgi. Kinuha ang sabon tapos binato kay Yeri. Direct hit din sa mukha.

"GG NA BOSS-IN-LAW!!!" Sigaw ni Yeri. 

Tinanguan lang siya ni Seulgi.

Naudlot ang away mag-in law. May kalabugan kasi mula sa hagdan paakyat sa kwarto ng Pulang Bulbol. Tapos sunod-sunod na pumasok sa loob ang Itim na part ng Tropang Itim na Bulbol.

"PUKI KAYONG LAHAT MGA WALA KAYONG KWENTANG TAO!" Bungad ni Lisa.

"PAKSHIT. KAYO." Sabi ni Jennie. Isa-isang tinuturo ang mga kaibigan.

"TAENANG MGA GAGO ALAM NANG UMIIYAK SI CHIP PAG NADIDISTORBO YUNG TULOG HALA PADIN SILA SA INGAY EH!!" Sabi ni Jisoo. Yakap ang umiiyak nga naman talagang si Rosé.

"I just wanted to sleep one night." Bulong ni Rosé sa dibdib ni Jisoo. "One night without kids bothering me, one night without my friends being my friends."

"LAKAS MGA MAKAPANGBULABOG HINDI BA KAYO INARUGA NG MGA MAGULANG NIYO?!" Dugtong ni Jisoo. 

"Ano ba kasing ganap pota naman?!" Galing sa nakaupo sa kama at nagkakamot ng mata na si Wendy.

"SILA BOSS KASI TSAKA SI MADAM NAG-AANO SA BANYO!" Sumbong ni Yeri. "GUSTO KO LANG NAMAN JUMEBS!"

"ALA-UNA NG UMAGA JEJEBS KA?!" Sagot ni Irene. "PAKYU KA BA?!"

"PAKYU KA DIN!" Banat ni Yeri. "ALA-UNA NG UMAGA NAGPAPAHIPO KA SA BOSS MO SA BANYO?!"

"KINGINA MONG BATA KA FOREVER AND EVER AMEN!"

"MISIS-TSONG WAG KA NA SUMAGOT! PARANG AWA NAMAN!" Sabi ni Saeron. Mabilis naman na lumapit sa kanya si Yeri. Tahimik na umupo sa gilid ng kama.

"BUNTIS YUNG ASAWA KO MGA PUTANGINA NIYO SAANG BANDA SA KAILANGAN NG PAHINGA YUNG HINDI NIYO NAKUHA?!" Galing kay Lisa.

"PAKSHIT APAKAGANDA NA NG PANAGINIP KO NAIINIS AKO SA INYONG LAHAT!" Biglang sigaw ni Rosé.

"PAKYU KA, YERIM!" Galing kay Wendy.

"LUH INAANO BA KITA?!" Sagot ni Yeri.

"TANGINANG MAGSITIGIL NA NGA KAYO SA SIGAWAN ANO BA?!" Galing kay Joy.

"LANG KWENTA AMPOTA." Sabi ni Jennie. "Walang payapang araw sa barkadahang to eh."

Nagkagulo ang tropahang natambay na sa kwarto. Kanya-kanyang hanap ng pwesto, kanya-kanyang G sa bardagulan na dala ng init ng ulo sa kanyang-kanyang mga tulog na na-istorbo.

Naiwan sila Seulgi at Irene na magkaharap sa banyo. 

"Sana pala bumaba nalang ulit ako." Sabi ni Seulgi kay Irene. "Para sumunod ka nalang ganun. Tapos dun tayo. Recreate the first time." 

"Di naman tayo nag-ano nun."

"Upgraded reenactment."

"Ay bet."

"Right?"

"So ano? Sasara mo yang pintuan ng banyo..or..lilipat tayo ng pwesto?"

Lumapit si Seulgi kay Irene. Niyakap lang siya ng mahigpit tapos hinalikan sa tuktok ng ulo. 

"Tara sa baba? Wala ng tao dun, mamaya pa yan sila matatapos sa kaguluhan. Swak na two? Three rounds?" Aya ni Irene.

"Tara. I owe you an orgasm. Or five." Sagot ni Seulgi. Lalong humigpit ang yakap.

Yumakap nadin si Irene. "Mmmm..oks na pala ganito lang. I love you, boss Seulgi."

"I love you too, accountant Irene. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have arrived at the last update. Not an ending though. I just decided to create a new space for the BD universe. Para makapaglaro na ulit ako ng topics. This one has continuity on the line if I push it further and I don't want to risk messing that up..so we're moving to the 'sidequests'. (If you want to check that out, here's the link [https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786383/chapters/70592892]. First chapter will be up on BD's AFF debut anniversary. Kasi trip kong magpa-cool and sentimental.)
> 
> I don't know what the sidequests are going to end up looking like but I imagine they're going to be great. Think oneshots of the usual shit tropang INB gets up to..pero set in differing timelines, outside of what this kwento has already given us.
> 
> I hope you guys are okay with this decision of mine. I had to do it for the sake of the AU. Sana sumama kayo sa susunod na trip, tuloy lang sa pagbabasa, tuloy lang sa tuwa. If not, and this is it for you, I understand padin. Ang dami ng ganap. Pasensya na kung napagod ka. 
> 
> Madaming special na pasalamat for the wild ride, guys. Tropang INB will see you at the spin-off!
> 
> PS: Salamat din sa isang tagabasa na naging katulong ko sa pagsusulat, alam mo na kung sino ka, isa kang malaking putangina. Salamat din sa isa pa na laging nasa gitna pag may kaguluhang nagaganap sa GC na nabuo dahil kailangan ng BD Pampagulo. Humaba ang kwento dahil sa inyo. Pakshit. Magdagdag kayo ng piso sa pakyu jars niyo.


End file.
